Alles was du willst
by Salicaceae
Summary: Ihre Eltern sind Muggel, umso erstaunter ist Stefanie, als an ihrem 11. Geburtstag ein Mann auftaucht und ihr offenbart, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Anstatt auf ein Gymnasium zu gehen, wird sie in einer Welt voller Magie erwachsen, doch bald muss sie feststellen, dass auch mit Zauberei nicht alles so einfach ist ...
1. Prolog

Die Verlorenen

Die Stille, die in dem Büro herrschte, bedrückte ihn. Er schluckte, vielleicht, weil er glaubte das Geräusch würde ihn beruhigen, vielleicht, weil ihm unbehaglicher zumute wurde je länger er alleine in diesem Raum war und auf den Besitzer wartete. Sein Blick ﬁel, auf der Suche nach etwas, an das er sich klammern konnte, auf die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Das Datum, der 9.10.1972 stach ihm ins Auge und er würde es so schnell nicht mehr vergessen.

Gerade als er auf den Tisch zutreten wollte, auf dem die Zeitung lag, um ein wenig darin zu lesen, erklang hinter ihm ein Geräusch und er drehte sich um.

„Dumbledore!", entfuhr es ihm und für einen Moment war er nicht fähig seine Augen vom Anblick des Schulleiters der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu lösen. Er wirkte besorgt an diesem Tag und beinahe hatte es den Anschein, als wäre er wenig erfreut ihn zu sehen.

„Mr. Gallagher, wie ich sehe, warten Sie schon etwas länger." Auf den Lippen des Mannes breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln aus und Mr. Sean Gallagher erwiderte es, während er seine vorhin aufgetauchte Sorge, er würde unerwünscht sein, beiseiteschob.

„Sie hatten mich auch schon vor einer halben Stunde hierherbestellt. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn ihre Uhren anders laufen als meine."

Diese diskret angebrachte Kritik ließ Dumbledore nur noch mehr schmunzeln und er trat an Mr. Gallagher vorbei, um sich an seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen, ehe er dem Mann bedeutete, sich ihm gegenüber niederzulassen.

„Was kann ich also für sie tun?"

Ein leises Schnauben entglitt ihm als er das hörte und dann konnte er nicht mehr anders, als nur seinen Kopf zu schütteln. „Wenn Sie es vielleicht vergessen haben sollten, so erinnere ich Sie jetzt daran, dass Sie mich hierher bestellt haben, und nicht umgekehrt."

Der Schulleiter blieb ruhig und bot ihm durch eine Geste ein Zitronenbonbon an, das er ablehnte.

„Wissen Sie, im Endeﬀekt habe ich Sie eingeladen, weil Sie es wollten. Aber Sie haben Recht, ich habe Sie hergebeten, weil man sagte, Sie würden etwas haben, das mich interessieren könnte. Ausnahmsweise einmal nichts politisches."

Mr. Gallagher war sich nicht sicher, ob Dumbledore das ernst gemeint hatte, oder nicht, weswegen er vorsichtshalber einmal nicht auf seine letzte Aussage einging, denn seiner Meinung nach handelte es sich durchaus um etwas politisches.

„Ich habe… die Liste, falls Sie mir folgen können."

Aber Dumbledore hob nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und angelte nach einem Zitronenbonbon. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir unter der Liste dieselbe verstehen. Es gibt inzwischen schon so viele Listen, dass ein bestimmter Artikel es einfach nicht mehr tut…"

Dumbledore war genauso, wie man ihn beschrieben hatte und Mr. Gallagher frage sich mehr und mehr warum er sich darauf eingelassen hatte zu ihm zu gehen. Aber dann seufzte er.

„Nun, es ist eine Liste von Zauberern… und Hexen, die, wie soll ich sagen… in den letzten Jahrzehnten in Mitteleuropa verlorenen gegangen sind."

„Sie meinen jene, denen der Muggelkrieg und die Zeit danach zugesetzt hat?"

„Genau. Jene, die eingeschult hätten werden müssen, ehe man auf die Idee kam sie in andere Schulen zu schicken. Es ist eine Liste aller Verlorenen." Das letzte Wort sprach er so bedeutungsvoll aus, dass er ganz erstaunt war, als Dumbelore ihn unbeeindruckt ansah.

„Nun, es ist immer wieder schade mitanzusehen, wie Kriege der Muggel unsere Welt beeinﬂussen. Aber wer weiß, inwieweit das nicht auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht…"


	2. Ein unerwarteter Gast

**1\. Ein unerwarteter Gast**

Es war der 18. April 1989, ein Dienstag. Vor genau elf Jahren, ebenfalls an einem Dienstag, wurde jenes außergewöhnliche Mädchen geboren, dass an diesem Tag, genau 4015 Tage nach ihrer Geburt, eben jenen Geburtstag feierte.

Es war ein Tag, der begann wie jeder andere. Nun, fast, denn als Stefanie an diesem Tag erwachte, wusste sie sofort, dass es ein besonderer werden würde.

Das erste Licht des Morgens ﬁel bereits durch die dank der Katze ein wenig verschobenen Vorhänge, die vor dem großen, bodentiefen und ein wenig altmodischen Rundfenster hingen, und kitzelten sie in ihrem Gesicht. Sofort breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus.

Heute war der Tag! Ihr elfter Geburtstag. Und immerhin wurde man als junges Mädchen nur einmal elf.

Sie setzte sich auf und ließ ihren Blick erst einmal prüfend durch ihr Zimmer schweifen. Nein, in der Nacht hatte niemand heimlich Geschenke hineingeschmuggelt. Aber sie war nicht enttäuscht deswegen – im Gegenteil, eigentlich gehörte es zu ihren heimlichen Leidenschaften Geschenke auszupacken wenn der, der es ihr geschenkt hatte, auch zusah.

Mit einem einzigen Satz sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und schon wirbelte sie durch ihr Zimmer, riss hier eine Schranktüre auf, kramte dort in einer Schublade und fand schließlich ihre Lieblingsschuhe unter dem Bett. Sie gehörte eigentlich zu jener Sorte Menschen, die der Ruf verfolgte sehr ordentlich zu sein, aber am Vorabend war sie mit ihrer Mutter im Kino gewesen und danach hatte sie sich schon glücklich geschätzt, dass sie es überhaupt noch in ihren Pyjama geschaﬀt hatte.

Allein die Erinnerung ließ Stefanie schmunzeln und im Geiste ging sie noch einmal jedes herrliche Detail des gestrigen Abends durch. Ein Kinobesuch an sich stellte schon einen seltenen Luxus da, aber dann noch alleine mit Mama hinzugehen, ohne nervige Geschwister, das war dann noch mehr eine Rarität.

Immer noch erfüllt mit Erinnerungen zog sie sich an und setzte sich dann abwartend auf die Bettkante. Zu gerne hätte sie ihr Zimmer verlassen und wäre zu den Pferden gegangen, oder hätte sich im Haus beschäftigt, aber sie wusste, dass sie an ihrem Geburtstag besser in ihrem Zimmer wartete, bis jemand kam um sie zu holen – sonst würde sie sich noch die ganze Überraschung verderben.

Zum Glück dauerte es nicht lange, bis sanft an die Türe geklopft wurde.

„Stefanie?" Das war die Stimme ihrer Mutter. „Bist du schon wach."

„Ja, Mama!"

Die Türklinke wurde nach unten gedrückt und in der schmalen Spalte zwischen Tür und Türrahmen erschien das jung gebliebene Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Genau wie ihr eigenes Haar war auch das der Mutter in einem herbstlichen Braun, aber im Gegensatz zu Stefanies Haar war es widerspenstig und lockig… und kurzgeschnitten. Stefanie trug ihr Haar mädchenhaft lang und ganz davon abgesehen war es, wie das ihres Vaters, von Natur aus seidenglatt.

„Und du bist ja schon angezogen." Ihre Mutter lächelte und ihre von Natur aus außergewöhnlich weißen Zähne blitzten auf.

Stefanie hüpfte lachend auf und nahm die Hand, die ihre Mutter ihr anbot, um sich willig mit nach draußen ziehen zu lassen.

„Leider ist es immer noch zu kalt um auf der Terrasse zu decken, aber ich glaube es ist trotzdem schön geworden. Jetzt kannst du deine Augen aufmachen."

Dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt, bis ihre Mutter es ihr erlaubte sie zu öﬀnen war Tradition und etwas, an das sie sich immer hielt.

Als sie ihre Lieder hob, erweiterte ihr Sichtfeld sich auf den gedeckten Eichentisch. Die Farben der Tischdekoration spiegelten sich in Stefanies blau-grünen Augen wieder und mit einem Strahlen in eben diesen Augen ließ sie sich nur zu gerne von ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben und auch von ihren Geschwistern gratulieren. Ihr älterer Bruder Christoph, der schon 13 war, und ihre jüngere Schwester Marie, die gerade erst 8 wurde, drückten ihr dann auch ihr gemeinsames Geschenk in die Hand und ihre Mutter wies sie mehr oder weniger streng an damit zu warten, bis sie alle gegessen hatten.

„Und, wie fühlt man sich mit stolzen 11 Jahren?", erkundigte ihr Vater sich, während er sich eine Tasse Tee einschenkte.

Stefanie hatte gerade noch einen Bissen Brot im Mund und musste ihn erst hinunter schlucken ehe sie fähig war zu antworten.

„Großartig. Obwohl ich streng genommen erst um 21 Uhr elf Jahre alt sein werde."

Ihre Mutter lachte auf. „So penibel musst du in deinen jungen Jahren aber wirklich noch nicht sein."

Nach dem Frühstück lief Stefanie mit ihrer kleinen Schwester nach draußen zu den Pferden, die ihrer Großmutter gehörten, die im Nachbarhaus wohnte. Manchmal durften sie auf ihnen reiten, aber ihre Großmutter ließ das nur selten zu, und wenn, dann war sie dabei und schrieb ihnen jeden Handgriﬀ vor. Ihre Mutter hatte ihnen das Reiten schon vor Jahren beigebracht, zumindest in den Ansätzen, aber sie sagte nichts gegen die Ansicht ihrer eigenen Mutter, dass sie noch zu jung waren um alleine zu reiten. Dafür gab sie zu, dass sie eine etwas merkwürdige Frau war, die Kindern zu wenig Selbstständigkeit zusprach. An diesem Tag aber würde ihre Großmutter sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerken, denn sie lag krank in ihrem Bett.

Und dagegen hatte Stefanie wenig. Sie mochte ihre Oma zwar, aber manchmal war es ihr lieber wenn sie nicht da war. Einmal hatte sie ihnen und ein paar Freunden verboten zu reiten und gemeint sie wären sowieso zu klein um alleine aufzusteigen und da war sie plötzlich, wie von Zauberhand, auf einem Pferd gesessen. Sie wusste nicht wie sie dort hinaufgekommen war, aber ihre Oma war unglaublich wütend geworden und hatte sie sofort heruntergeholt und ins Haus geschickt. Und das vor ihren Freunden!

Zu Mittag rief ihre Mutter sie hinein zum Essen und am Nachmittag sollte es dann die Geburtstagstorte geben. Und natürlich die Geschenke. So war es immer, wenn jemand Geburtstag hatte.

Das Tolle an Geburtstagen war, dass alle nach der Pfeife des Geburtstagskindes tanzten. Es musste keinen Finger rühren, den täglichen Abwasch verrichtete man ohne es, nicht einmal das eigene Bett musste es machen. Dafür wurde es rund um die Uhr verwöhnt. Und so ging es auch Stefanie an diesem Tag. Sie ließ sich gerne von ihrer Mutter fragen ob sie noch etwas Saft wollte, oder ob sie nach dem Essen in den Park gehen wollte.

Ihr Vater musste leider zwischen Mittagessen und Nachmittagskaﬀee weg, er wurde ins Krankenhaus gerufen, für eine dringende Operation.

Von Beruf her war er Chirurg und musste oft weg. Kein Tag, an dem er immer zuhause war. Auch Stefanies Mutter arbeitete im Krankenhaus, aber nicht als Ärztin oder Krankenschwester sondern im Labor. Dort hatte sie wesentlich angenehmere Arbeitszeiten als ihr Mann.

Man entschloss sich noch auf das Familienoberhaupt zu warten, ehe die Torte angeschnitten wurde, aber Stefanie konnte es nicht lassen sie schon zuvor zu inspizieren. Ihre Mutter hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben und selbst übertroﬀen: Auf der mit Lebensmittelfarbe grün angefärbten Tortenoberﬂäche, die mit Marzipanzaun eingezäunt und mit Zuckerblumen bestückt war, standen zwei Marzipanpferde, die so liebevoll gestaltet waren, dass Stefanie laut aufschrie, als sie sie sah.

„Mama, du musst ewig dafür gebraucht haben!"

„Für dein erfreutes Gesicht nehme ich zehn solcher Ewigkeiten in Kauf", lächelte ihre Mutter und begann Kaﬀee aufzubrühen. Ihr Mann hatte sie gerade angerufen um ihr mitzuteilen, dass er auf dem Weg war.

„Hol bitte Marie und Christoph, Papa ist gleich hier."

Die beiden Geschwister waren ihr Geschenk immer noch nicht losgeworden, aber man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnten, es Stefanie zu geben. Und diese auch nicht. Als endlich die Tür zu hören war, saßen die Kinder bereits ungeduldig um den gedeckten Tisch und starrten auf die Torte vor ihnen. Außerdem stapelten sich vor Stefanies Platz Geschenke und ihre Mutter goss gerade Kakao und Kaﬀee in Tassen.

„Und, wie war es?", rief sie in Richtung Türe und noch ehe er antworten konnte trat der Vater schon in den Raum.

„Anstrengend. Ein schrecklicher Motorradunfall. Diese jungen Leute können es auch nicht lassen… aber gut, besser wir reden an einem Feiertag wie diesen nicht über so hässliche Sachen, sondern denken nicht mehr daran." Er lächelte seine Tochter liebevoll an. „Tut mir Leid, dass du so lange warten musstest. Oma muss ich leider entschuldigen, sie fühlt sich immer noch nicht gut genug um herzukommen."

Stefanie nickte und ihre Eltern setzten sich. „Dann lass uns mit den Geschenken anfangen", schlug die kleine Marie vor und hielt ihr zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal das längliche Geschenk vor die Nase.

„Ist ja gut." Stefanie lachte und nahm es entgegen, ehe sie begann das leicht schimmernde Geschenkpapier herunterzureißen. Darunter befand sich eine Barbiepuppe, um die Marie immer herumgeschlichen war. Oﬀenbar hielt sie es für eine gute Idee sie Stefanie zu schenken, um sie ‚gratis' zu bekommen.

„Danke", entglitt es ihr, da sie sich keineswegs zu jung für Barbiepuppen fand. Sie spielte zwar nicht mehr mit ihnen, aber sie zog sie gerne an und aus und außerdem wusste sie, dass Marie sehr viel von dieser Puppe haben würde und alleine das freute sie.

Die meisten Geschenke der Eltern enthielten Kleidung, aber auch eine wunderschöne Tasche für die Schule war dabei.

„Immerhin kommst du jetzt in ein Gymnasium, da musst du keinen Ranzen mehr auf deinem Rücken tragen. So eine Umhängetasche wird dort vermutlich bald jeder haben."

Stefanie war zu Beginn sprachlos darüber, denn noch nie hatte sie eine so schöne Tasche in den Händen gehalten. Sie schien aus Leder zu sein, aber wirkte nicht altmodisch und unpassend für ihr Alter. Eher zweckmäßig.

Nachdem sie alle Geschenke ausgepackt hatte, auch das Benimmbuch, das ihre Oma ihr geschenkt hatte, zündete ihre Mutter die Kerzen an. Es waren 11, die sie auf der Torte verteilt hatte.

„Blas sie lieber schnell aus, sonst kommt uns noch Wachs auf das Marzipan. Und vergiss nicht dir etwas zu wünschen."

Stefanie nickte und schloss ihre Augen. In ihrem Kopf ging sie alle Dinge durch, die sie gerne hätte und entschied sich schließlich für einen allgemeinen Wunsch: Ich wünsche mir, dass die Schulzeit, die auf mich zukommt, die schönste Zeit meines bisherigen Lebens und etwas wirklich Besonderes wird. Das ich wahre Freunde fürs Leben ﬁnde.

Mit diesem Satz im Kopf blies sie kräftig auf die keinen Flämmchen ein und in dem Moment, in dem die letzte der Kerzen ausging, ertönte ein Klopfen an der Türe.

Alle Köpfe fuhren herum und ihr Vater stand mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf. „Na nu, das wird doch nicht unsere Oma sein, oder? Sie sollte lieber das Bett hüten. Gratulieren kann sie dir auch noch, wenn sie wieder gesund ist."

Er ging zur Türe und öﬀnete sie. Stefanie drehte sich um und reckte den Hals, um etwas sehen zu können. Sie hörte ihren Vater sprechen, aber sie verstand nichts von dem was er sagte. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er zurück und ihm folgte ein Mann, den Stefanie noch nie zu vor gesehen hatte. Er war ein wenig kleiner als ihr Vater, aber genauso schlank, sofern sie es erkennen konnte, denn er trug einen merkwürdigen Umhang, wie man ihn vielleicht im Winter noch akzeptieren könnte. Nun, im Frühjahr, wirkte er seltsam deplatziert.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte der Unbekannte sie und ihre Familie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den ihr Vater ihm anbot. Ihre Mutter warf ihrem Mann einen fragenden Blick zu, den er mit einem Achselzucken beantwortete.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie in diesem Moment unterbreche, aber ich werde Sie nicht allzu lange aufhalten. Lassen Sie mich meine Wenigkeit erst einmal vorstellen und dann werde ich hnen sagen, warum ich hier bin. Mein Name ist Thomas Weider und ich bin ein Mitarbeiter des österreichischen Zaubereiministeriums."

„Des was?!"

„Nun, des Zaubereiministeriums. Wir sind zugegebenermaßen nur ein sehr kleines Ministerium, aber was hat man in diesem Land schon anderes zu erwarten."

Stefanie starrte den Mann fassungslos an. Hatte er gerade etwas von Zauberei gesagt? Von Zauberei?! Ihr Blick heftete sich wieder auf seinen Umhang und sie begann sich zu fragen, ob er etwas damit zu tun hatte.

„Es wird ein Schock für Sie sein, natürlich, aber Sie werden es verkraften müssen, dass es Magie, also Hexerei und Zauberei, tatsächlich gibt, und das Ihre Tochter, die an diesem Tag 11 Jahre alt wird, eine Hexe ist."

Sofern es ging wurde es noch stiller. Alle blickten auf den Mann, der erst seit ein paar Minuten hier war und ihr Leben schon verändert hatte.

„Das müssen Sie uns erklären", begann Stefanies Vater leise zu sagen und ihre Mutter schnitt ein Stück Torte ab und reichte des dem Mann auf einen Teller um irgendetwas mit ihren Händen zu tun, ehe sie sich auf den Schoß ihres Mannes gleiten ließ.

„Magie ist etwas, das es auf der ganzen Welt gibt. Woher glauben Sie stammen all die Märchen von Feen und Elfen? Meerjungfrauen und Trollen? Sie wurden nicht erfunden. Es sind Anlehnungen an die Realität.

Und es gibt Hexen und Zauberer, Menschen, die Magie beherrschen und damit umgehen können. Menschen, durch deren Adern Zauberei ﬂießt."

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Stefanie zu, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Ist dir nie etwas passiert, das du dir nicht erklären konntest? Hast du nie etwas bewirkt, dass eigentlich nicht gegangen wäre?"

Sie dachte an die Sache mit dem Pferd und an diverse andere Kleinigkeit und nickte fassungslos, als sie die Gewissheit durchströmte, dass er die Wahrheit sagen könnte.

„Vielleicht ist Ihnen schon aufgefallen, dass Magie nicht gerecht verteilt ist. Die meisten Sagen, die sich um magische Kreaturen ranken, stammen aus dem Norden. Skandinavien mit der Midgardschlange, die eigentlich ein Drache war, oder Großbritannien und Irland, voller Kobolde und Trolle. Der mitteleuropäische Raum hat nicht halb so viele Sagen wie der Norden und das hat auch seinen Grund. In Britannien gibt es so viele Zauberer wie sonst in keinem Land. Auch wenn sie verteilt in Europa und Asien, Afrika, Australien und von mir aus auch in Amerika leben." Er machte eine kurze Pause und ließ seine Worte wirken. „Ich könnte Ihnen natürlich auch etwas vorzaubern, aber ich glaube eine kleine Veranschaulichung reicht auch aus."

Und dann machte er eine kaum wahrnehmbare Handbewegung unterhalb seines Umhangs und die Geburtstagskerzen brannten wieder auf, ehe er sanft mit seiner Handﬂäche über sie fuhr und sie wieder verlöschten.

Die Münder der Kinder klappten herunter und Stefanie sah den Mann direkt an. „Ich soll also eine Hexe sein? Aber…"

„Ich bin nicht nur hier um dir das zu sagen", warf Thomas ein und hob beschwichtigend seine Hand. „Es geht auch um etwas anderes. Normalerweise werden Zauberer mit 11 Jahren eingeschult, wie auch Muggel."

„Muggel?"

„Nicht magische Menschen."

„Ach", machte ihre Mutter und verstummte gleich wieder.

„Ja. Eingeschult in eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Es gibt mehrere in Europa und jetzt kommen wir zu unserem ersten Problem. Im deutschsprachigen Raum gibt es keine mehr."

Er brach kurz ab um ein Stück Torte zu essen, das er sofort lobte. „Köstlich, wirklich köstlich." Danach wurde er wieder ernst.

„Tatsächlich gibt es keine mehr, weil es keinen Bedarf mehr gibt. Es gab einmal eine, vor vielen Jahren, aber dann… dann kam der Krieg. Erstens wurde sie dadurch zerstört und zweitens ﬂohen sämtliche Zauberer aus dem Land in die Schweiz oder nach Italien. Wohin auch immer. Dort wo sie eben hinkonnten."

„Warum? Ich dachte im Krieg wären eher politische Gegner verfolgt worden." Das hatte Christoph Stefanie erzählt und er hatte es in der Schule gehört.

„Ja, natürlich, solche und auch andere wurden verfolgt. Jene, die eben anders waren. Natürlich wusste das Nazi-Regime nicht von der Existenz von Zauberern, aber im Gegensatz zu den Kriegen, die davor gewesen waren, betrafen die Weltkriege durch die Größe ihrer Zerstörung erstmals auch Unbeteiligte, wie uns Zauberer. Die Kriege die davor gewesen waren, hatte man auf den Schlachtfeldern ausgetragen, aber die Weltkriege umfassten auch zivile Städte und die Zivilbevölkerung. Im Gegensatz zu Muggeln fällt es uns aber sehr viel einfacher zu verschwinden und uns an einem anderen Ort niederzulassen und genau deshalb haben viele das auch getan. Schon nach dem ersten Weltkrieg hatte sich unsere Zahl im deutschsprachigen Raum vermindert, aber die Schule beispielsweise galt immer noch als sicher. Erst im zweiten Weltkrieg, als sie im Zuge einer Bombardierung einer Eisenbahnstrecke, die die Alliierten als wichtiges Versorgungsglied ansahen, versehentlich zerstört wurde, denn sehen konnten Muggel sie sowieso nicht, da sie für alle außer für Zauberer unsichtbar ist, ging ein Aufschrei durch die Zaubererwelt. Viele Kinder waren dabei umgekommen und das gab uns sozusagen den Rest. Wirklich fast alle haben Österreich und Deutschland verlassen, kaum einer ist geblieben."

„Und als der Krieg vorbei war?" Die Hände ihrer Mutter umfassten den Griﬀ ihrer Kaﬀeetasse und sie nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck.

„Als der Krieg vorbei war, kehrte keiner zurück. Sie hatten wohl festgestellt dass es in anderen Ländern immer noch besser war als hier. Und deswegen hat man die Schule auch nie wieder aufgebaut."

„Aber heute muss es doch wieder mehr geben…?"

Doch Thomas schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, kaum. Es gibt beinahe niemanden, der hier wirklich freiwillig lebt."

„Und wofür gibt es dann ein eigenes Ministerium?"

„Aus rein… organisatorischen Gründen. Eigentlich ist es nicht nur das österreichische, sondern auch das deutsche und schweizerische Ministerium. Und es gibt nur sehr wenig Angestellte." Er lächelte dünn. „Aber zurück zu meiner Erzählung. In den Jahren nach dem Krieg dachte niemand mehr an diese Länder, die nun so verlassen dalagen und dabei ist uns etwas entgangen: Muggelgeborene. Kinder, deren Eltern keine Magier waren."

„Klingt als wäre Magie erblich." Stefanies Mutter unterbrach ihn dadurch und sah ihn interessiert an.

„Erblich ja, aber es gibt auch immer wieder Kinder, deren Eltern keine Zauberer waren."

„Also ist es vermutlich eine erbliche Mutation." Ihr Mann schüttelte den Kopf, als er seine Frau so wissenschaftlich daherreden hörte. Sie konnte es nicht lassen.

„Eine was?" Thomas schien ihr nicht ganz folgen zu können, aber das konnte Stefanie sehr gut verstehen. Man musste es entweder studiert haben, oder mit einer Frau wie ihrer Mutter aufgewachsen sein, um zu verstehen was sie meinte.

„Sicher kann ich es natürlich nicht sagen, aber es klingt als würde es einfach ein genetischer Defekt sein, der weiter vererbt werden kann, aber auch bei bisher völlig unberührten Stammbäumen auftreten kann, logischerweise."

Nun verstand Thomas anscheinend, denn er nickte. „Oh, ja, so wird es wohl sein."

Er nahm noch einen Bissen Torte und versuchte wohl gerade den Faden wiederzuﬁnden. Stefanie schluckte, dann erhob sie ihre Stimme: „Also gibt es Menschen, die wie Papa oder Mama in der Nachkriegszeit geboren wurden, die nicht wissen, dass sie Zauberer sind?"

„Genau." Er nickte wieder. „Wir haben leider erst Jahre später begriﬀen, was wir übersehen haben und dann war es für diese Menschen natürlich schon zu spät. Sie waren wie Muggel, nur mit magischen, unterdrückten Kräften."

„Habt ihr diese Menschen je aufgesucht?", erkundigte ihr Vater sich mit etwas belegter Stimme und Thomas schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein. Wir wissen nicht, wer es ist. Aber als wir erkannten, was wir versäumt hatten, haben wir sofort damit begonnen jene 11 Jährigen aufzusuchen, die Zauberer waren. Schule gibt es keine mehr hier, aber es gibt genug andere Schulen. Normalerweise suchen sie sich einfach eine andere aus und gehen dorthin."

„Internate?"

„Was denn sonst." Er schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf über Maries Kommentar und strich ihr dann sanft über das Haar.

„Und woher wisst ihr, ob jemand ein Zauberer ist?", fragte Christoph plötzlich sachlich und Stefanie wurde klar, dass er 13 war, also vermutlich kein Hexer. Sie sah ihn kurz an und versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es wäre er zu sein, zu sehen dass seine kleine Schwester etwas hatte, das er nicht hatte. Aber dann schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab. So war Christoph nicht. Er kannte keinen Neid.

„Normalerweise zeigen Kinder ihre Kräfte im Laufe der Zeit. Diese magischen Schwingungen können wir registrieren und zuordnen. Und dann suchen wir sie auf, wenn die Zeit da ist."

„Du weißt also schon, ob ich eine Hexe bin?", ertönte piepsig Maries Stimme von seiner rechten und er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, als er ihre großen, erwartungsvoll leuchtenden Augen sah.

„Hast du denn einmal etwas … geschehen lassen?"

Stefanie bemerkte, wie ihre Mutter nach der Hand ihres Vaters tastete und sie sanft drückte, ehe sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Marie hingegen schien ernsthaft nachzudenken. „Ich habe… einmal habe ich heimlich im Zimmer von Mama und Papa gespielt und bin gegen den Spiegel gefallen. Er ist kaputt geworden und ich habe furchtbare Angst bekommen, dass sie mit mir schimpfen würden. Als ich mich dann umgedreht habe, war er plötzlich wieder ganz."

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Dann werden wir uns in ein paar Jahren vielleicht wiedersehen…. Aber nun wieder zu deiner Schwester. Stefanie, du bist nun eine Hexe und es wäre dir stark anzuraten eine magische Schule zu besuchen."

Dabei warf er ihren Eltern einen Blick zu. Rasch sagte ihr Vater: „Wir wollen nur ihr Bestes. Querstellen werden wir uns sicher nicht."

Stefanie kam damals kein Gedanke zu dem einfachen Hinnehmen ihrer Eltern. Sie stellten kaum Fragen und schienen alles einfach zu akzeptieren. Doch in diesen Momenten war ihr Kopf erfüllt von ganz anderen Sachen und sie bemerkte es nicht.

„Aber was für Schulen gibt es denn?", erkundigte ihre Mutter sich und Thomas schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Viel zu viele. Für die eher östlich gelegenen Länder gibt es beispielsweise Durmstrang, aber davon würde ich abraten. Die Schule hat einen eher düsteren Ruf. Man verbindet sie mit schwarzer Magie."

Stefanies Vater zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Da geht Steﬃ sicher nicht hin."

„Nein, das würde ich auch niemals vorschlagen. Generell rate ich von östlichen Schulen ab. Es gibt auch eine Schule in Frankreich, Spanien oder in Skandinavien. Und natürlich in Britannien. Zu dieser Schule würde ich ihnen raten."

Er schwieg kurz, ehe er zugab: „Es kommt nur sehr, sehr selten vor, dass solche Besuche wie dieser von Nöten sind, weil es nur wahnsinnig selten Muggelgeborene in dieser Gegend gibt, wie bereits erwähnt. Von diesen wenigen entscheiden die meisten sich für Skandinavien und der Rest für Frankreich. Ich aber würde von beiden abraten. Die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in Britannien ist meiner Meinung nach die mit Abstand beste Schule… und die Sprache sollte man nicht außer Acht lassen. Englisch lässt sich leichter lernen als beispielsweise Französisch."

Daran hatte Stefanie noch gar nicht gedacht und sie nickte heftig.

„Ihr Englisch ist … sie geht noch in die Volksschule."

„Sie wird einen Intensivkurs machen müssen, das ist schon klar… aber es wird kein Problem sein, ich glaube ihre Tochter ist sehr schlau. Oder?"

Wieder nickte Stefanie. „Das schaﬀe ich." Alles würde sie auf sich nehmen um Zauberei studieren zu dürfen! Und Englisch erschien ihr wesentlich sympathischer als Französisch oder, Gott bewahre, Schwedisch oder was auch immer.

„Wie viele Kinder aus Österreich gehen denn gegenwärtig nach Hogwarts?", erkundigte ihr Vater sich plötzlich und auf den Lippen des Zauberers erschien ein schmales Lächeln.

„Sie werden lachen… einer. Ja, ein Junge, der sogar ganz in der Nähe wohnt. Er kam letztes Jahr in diese Schule. Ich habe ihn nie persönlich kennengelernt, denn eigentlich erledigt jemand anderes diese Aufklärung, aber dieser jemand ist gerade unpässlich…" Er verstummte und aß den Rest seines Tortenstückes auf.

Stefanie wurde klar, dass sie noch nichts von ihrem gegessen hatte, zu gefesselt war sie gewesen von all diesen neuen Aussichten.

„Und wie soll Steﬃ dann nach … Hogwems? Kommen?"

„Hogwarts. Und das ist das Geringste. Mit einem Portschlüssel. – Einem Gegenstand, den sie nur berühren muss um an einen bestimmten Ort zu kommen. Wir haben letztes Jahr einen installiert… für diesen anderen Jungen. Sie muss also auch nicht alleine dorthin, er kennt sich schon aus. Der einzige Nachteil besteht natürlich darin, dass sie über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kann. Nur in den Sommerferien. Aber das wäre bei allen Schulen so. In ihrem Fall. Würde sie in England wohnen wäre es natürlich etwas anderes…"

Stefanies Vater nickte nachdenklich. „Was soll man dazu noch sagen?"

„Ich weiß dass sie noch viele Fragen haben, aber das klären wir besser später. Ich werde, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, Hogwarts mitteilen, dass Ihre Tochter sich für diese Schule entschieden hat und diese Sachen regeln. Sie wird bald einen Brief bekommen, unter anderem eine Liste mit Dingen, die sie braucht. Wir werden sie gemeinsam in London einkaufen gehen, keine Panik also, wenn Sie sie sehen. Ich werde euch jetzt nicht mehr länger belästigen."

Aber das tat er. Noch eine Stunde lang sprach er mit ihren Eltern, aber im Nebenzimmer. Sie und ihre Geschwister unterhielten sich derweil äußerst angeregt über all das, was sie gerade erfahren hatten. Stefanie und Marie führten einen regelrechten Freudentanz auf bei dem Gedanken bald in Magie unterrichtet zu werden. Christoph hingegen erinnerte Stefanie sachlich daran, dass sie sich jetzt besser auf Englisch konzentrieren sollte.

Und das tat sie auch. Ihre Eltern meldeten sie bei einem Englisch-Intensivkurs an und sie lernte ﬂeißig dafür. Als dann einige Wochen später eine Eule mit einem Brief von ihrer zukünftigen Schule ankam, konnte sie ihn schon eigenständig übersetzen, und das mühelos.

 _„Sehr geehrte Frau Galen,_

 _wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind._  
 _Beigelegt ﬁnden sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände._

 _Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Stellvertretende Schulleiterin."_

Stefanie blickte auf und zog die beigelegte Liste aus dem Umschlag. Mit gerunzelter Stirn las sie, was dort stand und reichte es dann ihren Eltern.

„Wenig ist es nicht…" Ihr Vater lachte auf. Er las sehr schnell und war schon am Ende des Briefes angelangt. „Und Besen darfst du auch keinen eigenen mitnehmen. Wie ich sehe wirst du also Fliegen lernen."

„Ich will auch ﬂiegen!", piepste Marie und wollte nach dem Zettel greifen, aber ihre Mutter hielt sie zurück. „Lern erst einmal Englisch, sonst sagt dir der Brief sowieso nichts."

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass auch Marie eine Hexe sein könnte, hatten ihre Eltern bereits in Erwägung gezogen, ihr Englisch bis zu ihrem 11. Geburtstag bereits so zu schulen, dass sie sich einen Intensivkurs, wie Stefanie ihn nun besuchte, sparen konnte.

Vermutlich hätte Stefanies normale Schulausbildung darunter gelitten, wäre sie sehr anspruchsvoll gewesen, aber das war sie nicht. Natürlich verzichtete sie inzwischen darauf Hausaufgaben zu machen, denn sie war der Meinung, dass sie solche Sachen nie wieder brauchen würde und da ihre Zeugnisse für Hogwarts egal waren, da viele kleine Hexen und Zauberer gar keine Grundschule besuchten, war es ihren Eltern auch gleich. Sie wollten, dass Stefanie sich auf ihr Englisch konzentrierte und das tat sie.

Am schwierigsten war für sie nicht das Lernen, sondern das Geheimhalten. Wie gerne hätte sie ihren Freundinnen davon erzählt, wohin sie zur Schule gehen würde, aber es gelang ihr, sich zurückzuhalten. Und das musste sie auch, das hatte Thomas ihr eingeschärft.

„Wann gehen wir all diese Sachen kaufen?", erkundigte Stefanie sich, nachdem sie den Brief wieder an sich genommen, noch einmal gelesen und dann sorgfältig zusammengefaltet hatte.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Dann, wenn Herr Weider wieder kommen wird."


	3. Die Winkelgasse

**2\. Die Winkelgasse**

Stefanie wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Thomas zu ihnen kommen würde, aber die Monate zogen dahin und die Sommerferien begannen. Sie lernte ﬂeißig Englisch und bemühte sich nach ungewöhnlichen Worten zu suchen, die ihr magisch erschienen, denn sie fürchtete im späteren Schulalltag plötzlich an ihre Grenzen zu stoßen, weil es sich um Wörter handeln würde, die man normalerweise nicht benutzte.

Der erster September erschien zwar immer noch unglaublich weit weg, aber das Mädchen brannte darauf mehr über Hogwarts und die magische Welt herauszuﬁnden. Nur zu gerne würde sie schon in ihren Schulbüchern lesen und einfache Zauber anwenden.

Einmal hatte sie daran gedacht diesen unbekannten anderen Jungen zu suchen, der auch nach Hogwarts ging und angeblich irgendwo in ihrer Nähe lebte, aber dann war ihr eingefallen dass sie, selbst wenn er ihr seine alten Bücher geben würde, nicht zaubern könnte, da sie keinen Zauberstab besaß.

Noch nicht.

Die Tage vergingen, doch dann, am 12. Juli, gab es einen lauten Knall und Thomas Weider stand plötzlich mitten im Garten.

Stefanie und ihre Schwester hatten gerade Englisch geübt (Marie hatte beschlossen, dass man nie früh genug anfangen konnte), als sie das Geräusch hörten, und stürzten sofort ins Freie. Als Stefanie Thomas sah, konnte sie nicht anders als auf ihn zuzulaufen und ihn zu umarmen.

„Ich dachte schon Sie würden gar nicht mehr kommen."

Er lächelte, wenn auch ein wenig überrascht, und strich ihr über das braune Haar. „Das hast du doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, oder? Natürlich komme ich. Aber wir müssen jetzt auch gleich los, allzu viel Zeit habe ich nicht zur Verfügung … und dein Vater auch nicht, nehme ich an."

Stefanie schüttelte den Kopf und dachte erschrocken daran, was passieren würde, wären sie gerade mitten unter Zauberern beim Einkauf und ihr Vater würde in die Klinik gerufen werden. Aber diese Sorge verschwand, als in diesem Moment ihre Eltern in den Garten traten.

„Guten Tag Herr Weider, schön Sie zu sehen. Sie erwischen mich in einem günstigen Moment. Ich habe mir gerade Urlaub genommen."

„Ich weiß." Der Zauberer lächelte und reichte ihnen die Hand. „Ich werde Sie jetzt mit nach London nehmen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, heute Abend sind sie wieder Zuhause. Wie, das werden sie schon sehen. Aber passen Sie auf, dass sie alles haben. Geld und die Liste, mehr gibt es eh nicht zu bedenken."

„Ich werde rasch Oma fragen, ob sie auf Mariechen und Chris aufpassen kann", murmelte Stefanies Mutter und Marie schrie auf. „Aber ich will mit!"

„Dieses Mal nicht Schätzchen. Nächstes Mal vielleicht, aber dieses erste Mal sind wir so schon überfordert, da ist ein kleines Mädchen wie du, das noch viel mehr Staunen kann als wir, keine Hilfe. Aber vielleicht lässt sich ein Mitbringsel ﬁnden."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", lächelte Thomas und Stefanies Mutter hastete schnell nach Nebenan. In diesem Moment trat Christoph aus dem Haus und blieb ein wenig unsicher stehen. Der Vater ging um Geld zu holen und Stefanie rannte schnell in ihr Zimmer und schnappte sich die Liste. Als sie zurückkam stand Thomas bei ihrem Bruder und redete mit ihm. Sie konnte nicht hören was er sagte, aber es schien seine Wirkung auf Christoph zu haben. Am Ende lächelte er und reichte dem Zauberer die Hand.

Stefanie blieb neben Marie stehen, die sich gerade die Schuhe neu band. „Ich will nicht zu Oma. Das wird langweilig."

„Vielleicht spielt sie Mensch ärgere dich nicht mit euch. Das ist doch lustig. Oder du darfst in ihrem Schmuck wühlen", versuchte Stefanie sie zu trösten. In diesem Moment kam ihre Mutter zurück.

„Marie, Christoph? Oma erlaubt euch zu reiten, zum Trost, weil ihr nicht mitkommen dürft."

Das Gesicht der kleinen Marie hellte sich merklich auf und in ihre Augen trat ein Funkeln. „Das ist vielleicht noch besser als mitkommen", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Weil ich nächstes Jahr eh hin kann. Dann habe ich am Ende mehr gesehen als du."

Aber Stefanie lachte nur und ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Ihre Geschwister verabschiedeten sich und gingen nach Nebenan zu ihrer Großmutter, die ihre Mutter teilweise eingeweiht hatte. Sie hatte ihr gesagt, dass Stefanie in ein Internat nach England gehen sollte um ihr eine international bessere Ausbildung zu bieten und dass sie heute nach Wien fahren würden um einzukaufen. Dabei war von Wien und von fahren keine Rede. Sie würden erstens nach London gehen und zweitens einen viel magischeren Weg benutzen.

„Normalerweise würde ich ja apparieren…", begann Thomas zu sagen, als Stefanies Vater zurückkam, „also etwas, das ihr vielleicht als Teleportieren bezeichnen würdet. Aber es ist sehr schwierig es über mehrere Kontinente hinweg zu tun. Ich kann es, aber ich könnte immer nur einen von euch mitnehmen und das würde dann doch an meinen Kräften zehren. Floh-Pulver könnten maximal drei von uns benutzen, dann müsste die Hausherrin zu Hause bleiben." Er schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und Stefanie fragte sich, ob er zu wenig davon hatte und warum genau ihre Mutter dann dableiben müsste.

„Deswegen", fuhr der Magier fort, „werden wir jenen Portschlüssel nutzen, den du dann auch bei deiner nächsten Reise nach Britannien benutzen wirst. Ich habe ihn extra für heute aktiviert, damit du ihn schon einmal kennenlernen kannst. Außerdem können auch Muggel sie benutzen."

Mit dem Auto fuhren sie weiter hinaus aufs Land, aber nicht sonderlich lange, vielleicht 10 Minuten lang. Sie ließen das Auto am Straßenrand stehen und gingen einen schmalen Feldweg entlang durch eine Wiese, die so aussah, als würde sie nie gemäht werden. Nach einer Weile erreichten sie ein kleines, verfallenes Haus.

„Hier kommt nie jemand her, weil die Leute sagen hier wäre jemand gestorben. Keine Angst", lächelte Thomas Stefanie aufmunternd zu. „Das stimmt nicht. Du musst außerdem auch nicht hineingehen. Der Portschlüssel ist das hier."

Sie hielten vor einem Fass, das aussah als wäre es uralt. Die schmiedeeisernen Ringe waren verrostet und einer schien nicht mehr so fest zu sitzen wie einst.

Thomas sah auf die Uhr. „Pünktlich wie die Eule. Kommt, jeder muss es fest halten. Wirklich fest."

Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und Stefanie kam es so vor, als könnte sie ihre Finger nicht mehr von dem Holz lösen, aber da sie es auch nicht versuchte, konnte es auch nur Einbildung sein. Plötzlich, kurze Zeit später, spürte das Mädchen einen heftigen Zug in ihrer Magengegend und keuchte kurz auf. Sie sah wie ihre Mutter das Gesicht verzog. Um sie herum begann sich alles zu drehen, als wäre sie auf einem viel zu schnell fahrenden Karussell. Es wirbelte so heftig, dass Stefanie schon um ihre letzte Mahlzeit fürchtete, als sie plötzlich an einem anderen Ort waren. Sie landete mit dem Bauch voran und mit einem heftigen Stöhnen auf hartem Stein und brauchte einige Sekunden um sich aufzurappeln. Thomas stand aufrecht vor ihnen und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen, ehe er dasselbe bei ihren Eltern tat.

„Willkommen in London. Genauer gesagt im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels, einem Pub, der die Londoner Muggelwelt mit unserer Einkaufsgegend verbindet."

Stefanie sah sich um. Sie befanden sich tatsächlich in einem Hinterhof, genauer gesagt in einem, der von einer Mauer umgeben war, und dann auch noch so aussah als wäre er längere Zeit nicht gejätet worden. An der einen Wand stand ein Mülleimer, auf den Thomas nun zutrat.

„Es ist im Prinzip recht einfach. Man geht von diesem Ziegel aus, geht dann drei nach oben und zwei zur Seite, sehen Sie? Dann tippt man mit dem Zauberstab dreimal auf diesen Ziegel hier und schon…" Er tat es und in dem Moment, in dem er ein drittes Mal den Stein berührt hatte, begann er zu zittern und zu wackeln. In der Mitte erschien ein kleiner Spalt, der immer breiter wurde, sodass ein Loch entstand das innerhalb einer halben Sekunde zu einem gewaltigen Torbogen wuchs. Stefanie stand mit oﬀenem Mund davor und starrte auf die Gasse, die sie nun sehen konnte. Es war eine enge, gepﬂasterte Straße, die aber nicht gerade verlief, sondern sehr bald in einer Kurve aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Sie traten hinaus auf den Weg und Stefanie musste sofort wieder stehenbleiben um sich alles genau anzusehen. Einen Laden, der Kessel verkaufte, wie sie auch auf der Liste standen, eine Apotheke, einen Laden, in dem es Besen gab und der einen sehr seltsamen Namen trug, der dem Mädchen absolut nichts sagte.

„Was ist Quidditch?", erkundigte sie sich deshalb, als sie an ‚Qualität für Quidditch' vorbeigingen.

„Unser Zaubersport. Aber davon wirst du noch mehr als genug hören."

Stefanie konnte sich nicht entscheiden wohin sie ihren Blick wenden sollte und sie wusste, dass es ihren Eltern nicht viel besser ging. Sie sah merkwürdig angezogene Menschen, Schaufenster gefüllt mit Kuriositäten, ein Laden der Eulen verkaufte!

Als Stefanie davor stehen blieb, tat dies auch Thomas.

„Ja, Eule wirst du eine brauchen. Eine gute, ausdauernde, wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Immerhin wirst du mit deiner Familie in Kontakt bleiben wollen, oder?"

Sie nickte aufgeregt und sah sich bereits die Eulen an, die sie von außen sehen konnte.

„Aber zuerst müssen wir Geld wechseln."

Das klang vernünftig, also setzte die kleine Gruppe sich wieder in Bewegung und vorbei ging es an magischen Läden wie einem Bücherladen, der Stefanie sofort anzog, und einem Laden der oﬀenbar die Schulumhänge führte, die sie ja brauchen würde. Dann erreichten sie ein großes, schneeweißes Haus, das sie zuerst durch ein Bronzetor betraten und dann durch eine Doppeltüre. Neben beiden standen merkwürdige Wesen, ein wenig kleiner als Stefanie, mit ledriger, dunkler Haut, spitzen Gesichtern, langen Fingern und großen Füßen.

„Das sind Kobolde", erläuterte Thomas auf die nicht gestellte Frage. „Sie sind sozusagen die Wächter des Geldes. Und das ist übrigens Gringotts, die Zaubererbank."

Sie traten in das Gebäude und fanden sich in einer riesigen Marmorhalle wieder. An langen Schaltern saßen zahlreiche Kobolde, die mit irgendetwas beschäftigt waren, wahrscheinlich mit Finanzen.

Vor einem der Schalter blieben sie stehen und Thomas räusperte sich kurz, aber wandte sich noch nicht an den Kobold. „Zauberer haben eine andere Währung. Wir haben Knuts, Sickel und Galleonen. Eine Galleone entspricht 5 englischen Pfund, also sind 90 Schilling eine Galleone. Eine Galleone sind 17 Sickel und ein Sickel sind 29 Knuts." Er wandte sich dem Kobold zu. „Guten Tag. Wir wollen etwas Geld wechseln."

„Britische Pfund?", fragte der Kobold.

„Schilling."

„Wie sie wünschen."

Stefanie ließ sich von dem Nachbarn des Kobolds ablenken, der gerade dabei war eine Art Edelstein gegen Gold zu wiegen und bekam nicht mit wieviel sie ihre Eltern für dieses Schuljahr kostete, aber sie wusste, dass sie zuvor mit Thomas ausführlich darüber gesprochen hatten wieviel die Einkäufe kosten würden.

Sie verließen die Bank und Thomas riet ihnen mit den Umhängen anzufangen, da ‚Madame Malkins – Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten' der Bank sehr nahe war. Sie betraten den Laden und sofort kam eine etwas stämmigere Hexe auf sie zu.

„Nun meine Hübsche? Nach Hogwarts?" Ihre Stimme hatte eine angenehme Tonart und Stefanie nickte.

„Dann komm mit, die Sachen sind hinten."

Sie führte sie in einen kleinen hinteren Teil des Ladens und ließ sie auf einem Schemel Platz nehmen. Dann warf sie ihr einen Umhang über und begann ihn abzustecken, sodass er ihr passte.

„Und, bist du schon aufgeregt? Dein erstes Jahr, oder?"

Stefanie nickte, während sie beobachtete wie die Erwachsenen sich im vorderen Teil des Ladens umsahen. Wahrscheinlich wären sie normalerweise ihre Bücher besorgen gegangen, aber sie wussten genau, dass Stefanie dieses Mal überallhin mitkommen wollte. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall etwas verpassen.

„Hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht in welches Haus du kommen wirst?"

„Haus?"

Madame Malkin sah sie einen Moment verwundert an, dann begann sie ihr von den vier Häusern zu erzählen und von der Auswahlzeremonie durch den Hut. „Viele Erstklässler können nicht aufhören davon zu reden, wenn sie hier unter meiner Nadel sitzen. Die meisten haben schon genaue Vorstellungen von ihrem Wunschhaus."

Stefanie schwieg und dachte über die Häuser nach. Gryﬃndor und Ravenclaw klangen recht vielversprechend, während Huﬀelpuﬀ und Slytherin ihr wenig erstrebenswert erschienen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht beeinﬂussen konnte wohin man sie schicken würde und sie nahm sich im Stillen vor dankbar zu sein, egal welchem Haus man sie zuteilen würde.

Als ihre drei Garnituren Umhänge fertig waren und sie sonst alles besorgt hatten was es hier gab, bezahlte ihr Vater und sie verließen den Laden um die anderen Besorgungen zu machen. Bei ‚Flourish and Blotts' kauften sie jede Menge Bücher und auch Pergament. Außerdem erstanden sie Tinte und eine schöne Schreibfeder. Danach kauften sie einen Kessel bei ‚Potages Kesselladen' und eine kleine Waage zum Abwiegen von Zaubertrankzutaten. Auch ein Teleskop erstanden sie und danach gingen sie in die Apotheke und kauften die nötigsten Zutaten für den Zaubertrankunterricht.

Weil sie gerade da waren gingen sie das Eulenkaufhaus und entschieden sich für eine Sumpfohreule, die Stefanie ‚Ivy', also Englisch für ‚Efeu', nannte um ihre Englischkenntnisse unter Beweis zu stellen. Erst dann gingen sie wieder ans andere Ende der Gasse und betraten ‚Ollivanders', den Zauberstabladen.

„Hier wirst du garantiert fündig werden", meinte Thomas und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Hast du deinen Zauberstab auch von hier?", fragte Stefanie, als sie eintraten und in einem kleinen, kargen Raum landete, in dem nur ein Stuhl stand, auf den sich aber niemand setzte, weil alle fürchteten jemand anderem den Platz zu stehlen. Schließlich forderte Stefanies Vater ihre Mutter auf sich zu setzen, die der Bitte nachkam.

„Nein", antwortete Thomas auf ihre Frage. „Nein, meinen Zauberstab hat vor vielen, vielen Jahren ein italienischer Zauberstabmacher hergestellt, der schon lange tot ist. Es war einer seiner letzten Stäbe", fügte er murmelnd hinzu und Stefanie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit den länglichen Schachteln zu, die sich bis zur Decke stapelten. Sie vermutete darin die Zauberstäbe, aber wagte nicht einen herauszunehmen.

Gerade als sie fragen wollte, ob der Laden nicht vielleicht doch geschlossen hatte, tauchte ein Mann auf.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte er sie mit sanfter Stimme und lächelte. Stefanie stachen seine silbernen, großen Augen ins Bild und sie versuchte nicht dorthin zu sehen.

„Ein Zauberstab? Nun, das wird wohl machbar sein…"

Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Erwachsenen schweifen, aber dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und ging auf Stefanie zu.

„Welche Hand ist ihre Zauberstabhand? Rechts oder links?"

„Ähm… rechts." Sie schluckte, als er sie bat ihre Arme auszustrecken und begann sie abzumessen und zwar so ziemlich alles an ihr. Sogar den Abstand zwischen ihren beiden Ohren. Schließlich ließ er von ihr ab und ging auf seine Zauberstäbe zu, ehe er einige Schachteln herauszog.

„Als Zauberstabmacher kann man sich ganz unterschiedlicher Hölzer und Kerne bedienen, denn wissen sie, jeder Stab enthält einen magischen Kern um die Magie besser zu leiten. Ich benutze Einhornhaar, Drachenherzfaser und Phönixfeder. Wie hier."

Er hielt ihr einen Stab hin. „Mahagoni und Einhornhaar, 10 Zoll, biegsam."

Stefanie nahm ihn zögernd entgegen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Schwingen sie ihn", forderte er sie auf und sie gab ein „Oh", von sich, ehe sie begann damit herumzufuchteln, doch Mr. Ollivander nahm ihr den Stab gleich wieder ab und gab ihr einen weiteren.

„Stechpalme und Drachenherzfaser, 9 Zoll, biegsam."

Auch dieser sollte es nicht werden und ebenso die darauﬀolgenden. Schließlich gab er Stefanie einen helleren Zauberstab, der ihr in einer besonderen Art herrlich verziert zu sein schien.

„Walnuss, Phönixfeder, 11 Zoll." Er lächelte triumphierend noch ehe sie ihn genommen hatte, doch schon in dem Moment, in dem sie ihn zum ersten Mal berührte, spürte sie Wärme durch ihre Finger gleiten. Als sie ihn schwang sprühten helle Funken aus seiner Spitze und sie sah ihre Eltern lächeln.

„Ja, das ist er."

Sie bezahlten 7 Galleonen für den Zauberstab und verließen den Laden.

„Jetzt haben wir alles, oder?", erkundigte ihre Mutter sich und Stefanie nickte nach einem Blick auf ihre Liste. „Ja. Aber wolltet ihr Marie nicht noch etwas mitbringen?"

Also gingen sie in einen kleinen Laden, der alle möglichen Dinge zu führen schien und erstanden ein kleines, erschwingliches Armband, dessen Steine ihre Farbe angeblich je nach Gefühlslage wechseln sollten. Stefanie hatte es kurz anprobiert, aber bei ihr war es konstant in einem warmen Orange geblieben, wahrscheinlich, weil sie durchgehend ziemlich glücklich gewesen war.

Sie kehrten auf demselben Weg zurück nach Hause wie sie schon gekommen waren und dieses Mal war Stefanie gefasst auf den harten Aufprall und landete erstaunlicherweise nicht auf dem Bauch, sondern nur auf ihren Knien. Dennoch entglitt ihr ein leises Keuchen, aber sie war schneller auf den Beinen als beim ersten Mal.

Ihre gesamten Errungenschaften hatte Thomas an sich genommen und überreichte sie ihr nun in Form eines kleinen Lederbeutels, beinahe wie einen normalen Münzbeutel, kaum so groß wie eine Tasse und wesentlich ﬂacher.

Während des Einkaufens war ihr nur beiläuﬁg aufgefallen, dass er alle Dinge darin verstaute und sie auch in dem Beutel verschwinden zu schienen, aber richtig geachtet hatte sie nicht darauf. An diesem Tag war ihr zu viel Neues, Magisches begegnet um das noch seltsam zu ﬁnden.

„Hier sind deine Sachen. Du kannst den Beutel behalten. Ich weiß, sehr hübsch ist er nicht, aber praktisch, wie du sicher merken wirst. Und ziemlich einzigartig."

Sie hob interessiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was meinst du?"

Sie duzte ihn nicht bewusst, aber er machte sie nicht darauf aufmerksam und so ﬁel es ihr gar nicht auf.

„Ich habe ihn mit einem unaufspürbaren Ausdehnzauber versehen, das heißt, dass du alles hinein tun kannst, dieser Beutel ist riesig, aber niemand wird es merken, auch du nicht, wenn du ihn trägst. Er bleibt immer gleich leicht."

„Aber warum ist er ziemlich einzigartig?"

„Es ist kein einfacher Zauber", murmelte der Magier leise und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar. „Du wirst kaum einen ﬁnden, der eine Tasche oder einen Beutel besitzt, der so verzaubert wurde."

Sie sah ihn an und wurde sich der Bedeutung des Beutels bewusst. „Danke." Kurz schwieg sie, dann umarmte sie ihn zum Abschied. „Ich werde üben, bis ich ihn auch wirken kann. Ich werde mich bemühen die beste Hexe der Welt zu werden."

Er lächelte. „Und ich kann fühlen, dass du die Magie dafür in dir trägst."

Dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Er verschwand, dieses Mal lautlos, und Stefanie und ihre Eltern fuhren mit dem Auto zurück nach Hause.


	4. Der andere Schüler

**3\. Der andere Schüler**

Der fertig gepackte Koﬀer stand schon am Tag des Einkaufes in Stefanies Zimmer herum, aber sie konnte es nicht lassen ihn wieder aufzumachen und sämtliche Bücher herauszunehmen, um sie von vorne bis hinten durchzulesen. Auch von ihrem Zauberstab konnte sie die Finger nicht lassen und versuchte sich, zu ihrer Freude und der der ganzen Familie, sehr erfolgreich an einigen leichten und ein paar mittelmäßig schwierigen Zaubern. Schon vom ersten Spruch an galt ihr besonderes Interesse nicht nur der Wirkung des Zaubers, sondern auch warum er funktioniert, aber in den Wochen bis zum 1. September kam sie noch nicht hinter das Geheimnis der Worte, der Bewegung und manchmal des Willens oder Gedankens eines Zauberspruches. Dafür umfasste ihr Sortiment an Sprüchen schon so einiges, als sie sich am großen Tag von ihren Eltern verabschiedete.

Die Zeit bis dahin war schneller vergangen, als sie gedacht hatte, vielleicht weil sie gefüllt gewesen war mit ﬂeißigem Lernen und Studieren von Englisch und der Zauberei.

Nun glaubte sie vieles über Hogwarts zu wissen, kannte sich sogar mit Quidditch und seinen Regeln aus und wusste bereits Dinge, wie dass man in Hogwarts weder Apparieren, noch Disapparieren konnte, oder, absurderweise, ab welchem Jahr man in das Zauberdorf Hogsmeade durfte.

Sie fühlte sich nun nicht mehr wie ein Kind, das mitten aus seiner Welt gerissen und in eine vollkommen andere entführt worden war, sondern wie jemand, dem die vollkommen andere nicht mehr fremd war, weil er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Weil er sie kannte.

Nun, Stefanie glaubte auf jeden Fall diese Welt, die nun ihre eignen werden sollte, zu kennen und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht in ihr untergehen würde.

Am Tag der Abreise war Stefanie unglaublich nervös. Sie erwachte schon um halb sechs Uhr morgens und tigerte daraufhin eine halbe Stunde lang angezogen in der Küche herum, hatte ihren Koﬀer und Ivy ganz alleine die Treppe heruntergeschleppt und sich vergewissert, dass sie auch nichts vergessen hatte. Der Zug würde um 11 Uhr fahren, der Portschlüssel ging um 9:30 Uhr und sie hatten beschlossen vorsichtshalber schon um 9 Uhr loszufahren, sollte etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren.

Um 7 Uhr standen endlich auch Stefanies Eltern auf und als sie um 7:30 die Treppe herunter kamen, hatte ihre älteste Tochter ihnen ein Frühstück zubereitet und kaute selbst nervös auf einem Stück Toast herum, während sie vielleicht zum letzten Mal für lange Zeit eine Tasse Kakao trank. Wer wusste nämlich schon, was es in Hogwarts so zu trinken gab. Tee sicher, Milch vermutlich auch, aber mehr? Nun, sie würde darauf verzichten können und auch gerne die Milch nehmen. Aber erst einmal musste sie nach Hogwarts kommen und immer wenn sie daran dachte, wallte Aufregung in ihr hoch.

„Na, nervös?", erkundigte ihr Vater sich überﬂüssigerweise und trank einen Schluck Grünen Tee.

„Ja, ein wenig", gab Stefanie zu und versuchte tapfer zu lächeln. Sie wusste schon, dass sie ihre Eltern und ihre Familie ein klein wenig vermissen würde, aber ihre Vorfreude auf Hogwarts überwog im Moment deutlich. Um 8 Uhr hatte sie fertig gefrühstückt und wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch tun sollte. Also ging sie zu ihrer Großmutter und verabschiedete sich von ihr, danach ging sie auf die Weiden zu den Pferden und sagte auch ihnen Lebewohl. Ihren magischen Beutel hatte sie an ihrem Gürtel befestigt, aber sie beabsichtigte nicht, ihn jedem zu zeigen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn lieber geheim halten. Nur fürs Erste. Sie hatte in ihm Dinge wie ihr Englischwörterbuch, oder Fotos von ihrer Familie verstaut. Auch ihre Lieblingsschulbücher hatte sie hineingesteckt, um sie im Falle einer langweiligen und scheinbar endlosen Anreise griﬀbereit zu haben. Sie wusste schon, dass sie mit einem Zug fahren würde, denn sie hatte ja die Fahrkarte bekommen. Zum Glück musste sie generell keine Gedanken an die Anreise verschwenden, denn sie würde ja nicht alleine und hilﬂos, sondern in Begleitung eines älteren und bereits erfahrenen Jungen sein.

Um 9 Uhr dann versammelte die Familie sich vor dem Haus und Stefanie verabschiedete sich von ihren Geschwistern.

Der Abschied von Marie war besonders tränenreich, hauptsächlich weil das kleine Mädchen auch mitwollte, anstatt noch drei Jahre zu warten. Christoph nahm den Abschied sehr gelassen, eine Schwester weniger bedeutete weniger Lärm, weniges nervtötendes Gezicke und dafür mehr zu essen.

Nachdem sie die beiden ausreichend umarmt hatte, luden sie den schweren Koﬀer in den Koﬀerraum ihres Wagens und fuhren zu dem Ort, an dem sie vor einigen Wochen schon einmal gewesen waren. Am rechten Wegrand stand bereits ein Auto und Stefanies Vater parkte ihres dahinter. Dann luden sie den Koﬀer wieder aus und gingen den Feldweg entlang zu der verfallenen Hütte.

Stefanie versuchte sich den Moment einzuprägen. Sie sog tief die Luft und den Duft eines Spätsommers ein und lauschte ihren eigenen Schritten. Ihre Augen ﬁngen die immer noch ungemähte Wiese ein, deren Gräser schon so hoch standen, wie Stefanie selbst groß war.

Sie waren so groß, dass sie die anderen Menschen erst erkennen konnte, als sie direkt vor ihnen stand. Zuerst sah sie den Rücken einer Frau, die vor dem Portschlüssel stand. Sie war ein wenig kleiner als ihre eigene Mutter und hatte schwarzes Haar, das ihr bis zu den Schultern ﬁel. Neben ihr stand wohl ihr Ehemann, ein groß gewachsener, schlank gebliebener Mann, dessen blondes Haar ein wenig zu lang für Stefanies Geschmack war. Ihr ﬁel auf, dass an seiner linken Hand ein Ring aufblitzte.

Die beiden drehten sich um, als sie Stefanie und ihre Familie kommen hörten und gaben dabei den Blick auf ihren Sohn frei: Einen schlanken, erstaunlich hübschen, blonden Jungen dessen blaue Augen Stefanie vom ersten Moment ins Auge stachen. Er trug, wie sie, noch keinen Zauberumhang, sondern stattdessen eine abgetragene Jeans und einen Pullover, der Stefanie zu warm für den Sommer erschien. Neben ihm stand ein großer Koﬀer, ihrem eigenen sehr ähnlich, und auch er war im Besitz einer Eule.

Die Familie lächelte ihnen entgegen und machte bereitwillig Platz damit Stefanie näher an den Portschlüssel kam. Die Eltern reichten sich die Hände und die fremde Familie stellte sich als Familie Laska heraus. Stefanie hatte sie noch nie gesehen und auch noch nie von ihnen gehört und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie ja in der Nähe wohnten, empfand sie die Welt plötzlich als wahnsinnig groß und in ihr breitete sich das Verlangen aus, diese wahnsinnig große Welt kennenzulernen.

„Letztes Jahr um diese Zeit waren wird unglaublich nervös, aber jetzt…" Frau Laska lächelte und legte einen Arm auf die Schulter ihres Sohnes. „Unser Daniel macht sich wirklich gut und wir uns unglaublich stolz auf ihn!"

Der Junge lächelte ein wenig, aber wirkte dabei weder schüchtern, noch peinlich berührt von dem Verhalten seiner Mutter. Sein Vater warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Es wird Zeit. Zeit sich zu verabschieden."

Stefanies Eltern wünschten ihr alles Gute, bläuten ihr zum hundertsten Mal ein, sich gut zu benehmen und ihr Bestes zu geben, aber die Zeit auch zu genießen und sich glücklich zu schätzen. Sie nahm sich vor sie nicht zu enttäuschen.

„Vergiss nicht uns zu schreiben sooft es geht. Wir werden zurückschreiben!"

„Ich verspreche es! Und ich werde euch alles genau berichten, vor allem Marie. Dann weiß sie schon genau Bescheid, wenn sie später auch nach Hogwarts darf."

Und ein letztes Mal umarmte sie ihre Eltern in dem Bewusstsein, dass sie sie erst im nächsten Sommer wiedersehen würde. „Vergesst nicht an mich zu denken. Ich habe euch lieb, euch alle!"

Dann nahm sie ihren Koﬀer fest in die eine Hand und legte die andere entschlossen auf das alte Fass. Daniel tat es ihr gleich und als er aufblickte, trafen sich ihre Augen. Sie schloss sie, als sich in ihrer Magengegend das bereits bekannte Gefühl ausbreitete und ehe sich alles zu drehen begann schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie mit dem Koﬀer beim Landen sehr vorsichtig sein musste.

Der Aufprall war hart, aber sie umklammerte die ganze Zeit ihren Koﬀer und hoﬀte, dass er nicht kaputt gehen würde.

Einen Moment lang, nachdem das Aufkommen ihr die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst hatte, lag sie mit geschlossenen Augen da und versuchte wieder zu atmen. Erst dann öﬀnete sie ihre Augen und stand vorsichtig auf. Daniel war dabei schneller gewesen als sie, aber vermutlich lag das an der Übung. Zu ihrer Überraschung ging es ihrem Koﬀer gut und ebenso Ivy.

Unsicher blickte Stefanie nun auf den Ziegel über dem Mülleimer und fragte sich gerade, ob sie jetzt in die Winkelgasse gehen würden, als Daniel seinen Kopf schüttelte, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„Nicht dorthin. Wir müssen nach Kings Cross, einem Muggelbahnhof. Dorthin kommen wir nur über den normalen Weg."

Also folgte sie ihm durch den Tropfenden Kessel, in dem sie zuvor noch nie gewesen war, hinaus auf die Straßen Londons. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie Daniel sehr bewunderte, als er sich selbstbewusst und seiner Sache sehr sicher, einen Weg durch die Menschenmasse bahnte und nicht darauf achtete, dass die Leute stehenblieben und auf ihr Gepäck starrten. Vor allem die Eulen waren ein wenig auﬀällig.

Stefanie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie waren und wie sie zum Bahnhof kommen würden, weswegen sie das voll und ganz dem älteren Jungen überließ. Sie versuchte es ihm gleichzutun und die neugierigen Blicke zu ignorieren und begann mit ihm zu sprechen: „In welchem Haus bist du eigentlich? Ravenclaw?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und grinste verschmitzt. „Nein, wie kommst du genau darauf?"

Sie zuckte ein wenig hilﬂos mit den Schultern und wurde vielleicht sogar ein kleines bisschen rot. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe nur geraten."

Sie hörte, wie er leise auﬂachte, ehe er antwortete: „Nein, ich bin in Gryﬃndor, meiner Meinung nach dem besten Haus."

„Und wie sind die Leute da so?"

„Super, bis darauf, dass sie kein Quidditch spielen können… ich hoﬀe ich schaﬀe es in die Hausmannschaft, letztes Jahr war ich noch zu jung, aber jetzt hätte ich rein theoretisch schon eine Chance hineinzukommen." Er blickte ein wenig nachdenklich geradeaus, ehe er seine Gedanken durch ein Kopfschütteln beiseite zu schieben schien.

„Und in welcher Position willst du dann spielen?", hakte Stefanie interessiert nach und betrachtete ihn neugierig, während sie sich an einer Menschentraube vorbeischlängelten.

„Als Jäger natürlich", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Stefanies Bewunderung für Daniel wuchs von Minute zu Minute mehr. Sie fragte ihn noch ein wenig über sein Haus aus, dann aber auch über allgemeine Sachen die sie interessierten, wie zum Beispiel, wie genau das Areal von Hogwarts aussah und was sie als Erstklässler vielleicht wissen sollte. Viel neue Information hatte Daniel nicht für sie, aber er riet ihr stark davon ab in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen und überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun, das ihr Punkteabzug bringen könnte.

„Damit machst du dich nämlich nicht beliebt. Wir haben schon so lange keinen Hauspokal mehr gewonnen, dass wir alle sehr sensibel darauf reagieren, wenn jemand Punkte verliert. Ziemlich übertrieben sogar, aber was soll man machen."

Stefanie nickte und nahm sich vor keine Punkte für ihr Haus zu verlieren, sondern welche zu gewinnen. Und natürlich hoﬀte sie auch nach Gryﬃndor zu kommen.

Sie erreichten den Bahnhof Kings Cross und betraten das Areal. Stefanie ging hinter Daniel her und das eine ganze Weile, bis sie zum Gleis 10 gelangten. Ein rascher Blick auf die Fahrkarte zeigte, dass sie zu Gleis 9 3/4 mussten und sie runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Wo soll der Gleis denn bitte sein?"

Sie hörte den älteren Jungen auﬂachen und dann blieb er für sie so überraschend stehen, dass sie beinahe in ihn hineingerannt wäre.

„Na hier."

„Hier?" Sie drehte sich suchend um ihre eigene Achse, aber konnte beim besten Willen keinen Gleis 9 3/4 erkennen.

„Ja. Sieh her."

Sie folgte seinen Blick und er wies auf den steinernen Pfosten zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10.

„Du rennst einfach mit voller Kraft auf den Pfosten zu und dann wirst du mitten durch ihn hindurch auf das richtige Gleis rennen. Es ist ein magisches Tor."

„Ach", entglitt ihr und sie blickte ein wenig zweifelnd auf den sehr massiv aussehenden Stein.

„Soll ich besser vorgehen?" bot ihr Begleiter ihr an und sie nickte sofort. Besser er rannte zuerst, dann würde sie schon einmal sehen, wie es ging.

Also schob Daniel seinen Gepäckwagen vor sich und ging dann lässig auf die Mauer zu. Einen Moment lang war er noch da, dann war er schon dahinter verschwunden.

Stefanies Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen und sie bekam ihren Mund zuerst gar nicht mehr zu. Dann blickte sie kurz über ihre Schulter und beschloss sich besser zu beeilen. Also ging sie ein wenig hastig auf die Absperrung zu, ihren Gepäckwagen vor sich, und schloss ihre Augen. Sie rechnete mit einem Knall, einem harten Aufprall, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öﬀnete fand sie sich auf einem Bahnsteig, an dem eine scharlachrote Dampﬂok stand und auf einem Schild war ‚Hogwartsexpress, 11 Uhr' zu lesen. Sie lächelte und sah Daniel, der wohl auf sie gewartet hatte.

Sie hatten noch 20 Minuten ehe die Lok abfahren würde, aber es waren, soweit sie das erkennen konnte, schon ziemlich viele Abteile besetzt.

„Ich werde jetzt zu meinen Freunden gehen, okay?" Er nickte ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand dann in der Menschenmenge, während sie einsam zurückblieb.

Rechtzeitig, ehe die Nächsten durch das Tor brachen, kam ihr die Idee, vielleicht besser nicht genau vor dem Eingang zu stehen und sie schob ihre Sachen näher an die Lok heran. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einige noch vollkommen leere Abteile erblickte und entschied sich dann für eines. Ein wenig ratlos blieb sie stehen, als sie an den schweren Koﬀer dachte und fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt sie ihn nur diese kleinen Stufen hinauf bekommen sollte.

„Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr und als Stefanie sich umdrehte, erblickte sie einen nicht unbedingt großen, aber breiter gebauten, rothaarigen Jungen, der sicher einige Jahre älter war als sie.

„Ja, das wäre wirklich nett", brachte sie auf Englisch heraus, ohne recht zu merken, dass er nicht Deutsch mit ihr geredet hatte. Und das war gut so. Sie würde keine Sprachprobleme haben, vor allem wenn sie nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen Englisch und Deutsch bemerkte, auch wenn es an der Aufregung lag.

Der junge Mann nahm ihren Koﬀer und Stefanie nahm Ivys Käﬁg, dann beobachtete sie wie er scheinbar recht mühelos ihren Koﬀer in den Zug hievte.

„Danke", sagte sie artig und lächelte scheu.

„Kein Problem", war seine Antwort, ehe er wieder nach draußen verschwand.

Stefanie zog ihren Koﬀer nun hinter sich her in das nächstbeste Abteil, das noch vollkommen leer war. Sie verstaute das Gepäck und setzte sich ans Fenster, wo sie dann hinaussah. Sie konnte den Rothaarigen sehen, wie er sich von seiner Familie verabschiedete. Neben seinen Eltern standen dort noch ausnahmslos jüngere Geschwister. Einer, der eine Brille trug, zwei die vollkommen gleich aussahen, was wohl für Zwillinge sprach, dann noch ein kleiner, der sicher noch keine 11 war und ein Mädchen, das sie stark an Marie erinnerte. Sie alle hatten rotes Haar und Stefanie musste bei ihrem Anblick grinsen. Nett sahen sie aus, allesamt. Dann verschwanden vier der Söhne im Zug und das Mädchen, der kleine Junge und ihre Eltern blieben am Bahnsteig zurück und starrten auf die Fenster, wohl um herauszuﬁnden, durch welches sie gleich noch die letzten gut gemeinten Ratschläge brüllen sollten.

Gerade wollte sich Stefanie anderen Personen auf dem Bahnsteig zuwenden, um ein besseres Bild von Zauberern zu bekommen, als sie das Geräusch einer sich öﬀnenden Türe hörte. Sie wandte sich um und erblickte die beiden Zwillinge, die sie eben noch draußen gesehen hatte. Beide grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Hi, was dagegen, wenn wir uns zu dir gesellen?", erkundigte sich einer der beiden und stellte seinen Koﬀer bereits ihrem gegenüber ab. Der andere tat es ihm gleich. Das geﬁel Stefanie, die Dreistigkeit mit der sie davon ausgingen, das sie ja sagen würde.

„Kein Problem." Sie lächelte, aber ﬁng dann an zu grinsen.

„Auch das erste Mal nach Hogwarts?" Der Zwilling setzte sich ihr direkt gegenüber, der andere ließ sich neben seinen Bruder nieder und streckte seine Beine so aus, dass seine Füße den Platz neben ihr erreichten und sich daran abstützten.

„Ja, ihr auch?"

Sie nickten beide. „Wir sind übrigens Fred und George Weasley. Also ich bin Fred."

„Und ich bin George." Das war der, der es sich gerade so bequem gemacht hatte.

Stefanie blickte sie an wie faszinierende Studienobjekte, ohne dass sie es merke. „Wow, ihr seht einfach so… so gleich aus. Ich werde euch wohl nicht so schnell unterscheiden können…" Sie stockte und fügte dann schnell hinzu: „Ich bin übrigens Stefanie Galen."

Dabei sprach sie ihren Vornamen eher englisch, ihren Nachnamen aber sehr deutsch aus.

„Freut uns. Und keine Angst, auch unsere Mutter weiß nicht immer wer wer ist. Wir verzeihen solche Fehler."

Beide grinsten und Stefanie schüttelte ebenfalls schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Und ihr habt so viele Geschwister?", fragte sie plötzlich, weil sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Ja, fünf. Also, wir sind sieben Kinder. Sechs Jungen und ein Mädchen – Ginny", klärte Fred sie auf und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Und warum sitzt ihr nicht bei euren Brüdern?"

„Bei Charlie und Percy? Die sitzen doch bei ihren Freunden", begann George und Fred ergänzte: „Mit denen müssen wir auch nicht rumhängen. Ich meine, Charlie ist okay, aber Percy ist manchmal richtig nervig."

„Inwieweit?" Am Bahnsteig war ihr keiner der Jungen nervig vorgekommen. Sie wusste aber auch nicht welcher jetzt Charlie und welcher Percy war. Und wer hatte ihr mit dem Koﬀer geholfen?

„Percy ist… zu ehrgeizig", sagte Fred schließlich, nachdem er kurz über seine Wortwahl nachgedacht hatte. „Sieht man aber schon an seiner Brille", fügte er dann schnell dazu und Stefanie nickte verstehend.

„Ich glaube Charlie hat mir vorhin mit meinem Koﬀer geholfen", sagte sie langsam und die beiden sahen sie aufmerksam an.

„Kann sein, er ist kein schlechter Kerl. Und ein wahrer Gryﬃndor… und Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft."

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Interessiert beugte Stefanie sich ein wenig nach vorne. „Sind alle eure Brüder in Gryﬃndor?"

Die beiden nickten und das Haus wurde ihr immer sympathischer.

„Mum und Dad waren auch dort, also stehen unsere Chancen ebenfalls nicht schlecht", merkte George an und Fred nickte.

„Und was ist mit dir? Sind deine Eltern Zauberer?"

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, sie sind Muggel. Mein großer Bruder auch. Nur meine kleine Schwester ist wahrscheinlich auch eine Hexe."

„Und was machen deine Eltern so?", fragte Fred und wirkte ernsthaft interessiert. Auch George sah nicht unbedingt gelangweilt aus.

„Mein Vater ist Chirurg. Meine Mutter arbeitet in einem Labor."

Als sie Stefanie nur ratlos ansahen, erklärte sie ihnen schnell, was genau ihre Eltern taten und als sie gerade geendet hatte, klopfte es an die Scheibe. Die Mutter der beiden stand davor und rasch schoben sie das Fenster auf.

„Macht es gut meine Jungs. Und stellt keinen Unsinn an! Ich will nur Gutes von euch hören." Sie tätschelte Fred die Wange, während George sehr froh darüber wirkte, dass er außer Reichweite war.

„Keine Angst Mum."

„Wir doch nicht."

Der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und Mrs. Weasley trat ein wenig zurück und winkte. „Schreibt mir sobald ihr da seid!", rief sie ihnen noch nach, dann verschwand die Familie langsam aus ihrem Blickfeld und Fred schloss das Fenster wieder. Sie rollten aus dem Bahnhof und fuhren an einigen Häusern vorbei, doch nach einer Weile würde die Stadt hinter ihnen zurückliegen und Wiesen und Felder würden ihren Weg säumen.

„Stellt ihr öfters Unsinn an?", hakte Stefanie grinsend nach und die beiden erwiderten das Grinsen.

„Kann man so sagen." Und dann begannen sie von ihren Streichen zu erzählen und es wurde eine sehr lustige Fahrt. Stefanie zeigte ihnen auch ein paar kleine Zauber, die sie schon gelernt hatte, und das schien die beiden sogar ein klein wenig beeindrucken, obwohl sie ja aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammten.

Nach einer Weile blieb eine Hexe mit einem Süßigkeitenwagen vor ihrem Abteil stehen.

„Etwas Süßes? Etwas zu essen?"

Stefanie stand sofort auf und ging auf den Wagen zu, um sich die Sachen anzusehen, während die Zwillinge sitzen blieben. Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihnen um.

„Wollt ihr nichts?"

Die beiden wirkten ein wenig verlegen, als George mit einem „Nein, heute nicht", ablehnte. Das kam Stefanie ein wenig Spanisch vor, weswegen sie dann fragte: „Dann sagt mir was ich nehmen soll, ich habe keine Ahnung von all diesen Dingen."

Darum ließen sie sich nicht zweimal bitten und standen auf um neben sie zu treten.

„Hängt natürlich davon ab was du willst, aber wenn du nur deinen Hunger stillen möchtest, sind Kürbispasteten sicher keine schlechte Wahl", sagte der eine, der, so glaubte Stefanie, George sein musste.

Fred zeigte mit den Fingern auf etwas, dass aussah wie ein Lakritz-Zauberstab. „Süßigkeiten sind natürlich nie eine schlechte Entscheidung, Kesselkuchen, oder Schokofrösche zum Beispiel. Oder Bertie Bott's Bohnen in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen. Alles super."

Sie waren ihr also keine sehr große Hilfe. Trotzdem kaufte Stefanie auf ihr Anraten hin ein paar Schokofrösche, eine Packung Berti Bott's Bohnen und eine Kürbispastete.

Nachdem sie sich wieder hingesetzt hatten packte sie die Pastete aus und hielt ihnen dann die Schokofrösche und die Bohnen hin.

„Da, für euch… also, wenn ihr wollt, bedient euch halt."

Die beiden wirkten ein wenig erstaunt, griﬀen dann aber zu. „Danke."

Als Stefanie vorsichtig eine der Bohnen probieren wollte und sie die gespannten Zwillingsgesichter sah, stutzte sie. „Ihr habt euch umgesetzt", stellte sie fest und zog ihre Hand zurück um sie vorwurfsvoll anzusehen. „Ihr wolltet wohl, dass ich euch verwechsle."

Was in ihre Augen trat verriet alles. Zuerst Erstaunen (wie hat sie das gemerkt?) dann Bewunderung (sie ist echt gut), gefolgt von Unsicherheit (sollen wir das leugnen oder zugeben?) und schließlich einem Grinsen.

„Nicht schlecht Stefanie, nicht schlecht. Wie bist du drauf gekommen?"

Sie wusste es nicht, wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war. Es war vermutlich einfach dieser verschmitzte Blick von George, der ihr nun ja gegenüber saß, gewesen, der sie darauf gebracht hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das hätte allerdings auch an den Bohnen liegen können.

Intensiv sah sie die beiden an, während sie Schokofrösche futterten. Sie glichen sich bis auf die letzte, verdammte Sommersprosse. Wie bitte sollte sie es je fertig bringen die beiden zu unterscheiden? Sogar ihre Stimmen klangen gleich, sie redeten gleich, benutzten die selbe Tonart, dieselben Worte, sie lachten gleich, sie grinsten gleich, sie sahen sie mit denselben Blicken an und natürlich kleideten sie sich auch gleich.

Dennoch beschloss sie zur Antwort nur zu lächeln und wechselte das Thema. „Was sind das jetzt für Bohnen? Welche Geschmacksrichtungen gibt es so?"

„Alle", schoss es aus Fred heraus und George stimmte ihm zu. „Wirklich alle. Schokolade, Trüﬀel, Erdbeere, aber auch sowas wie Popel oder Ohrenschmalz, Spinat… was du dir eben denken kannst. Alles."

„Oh je", murmelte Stefanie ein wenig verzweifelt, griﬀ dann aber nach einer sympathisch aussehenden, rötlichen Bohne und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Sie kaute darauf herum, während die Zwillinge sie interessiert musterten und lächelte schließlich. „Ich glaube das war Erdbeere oder sowas."

Als nächstes erwischte sie aber Spinat und als dann auch noch Erbrochenes dabei war, überließ sie die Bohnen ganz Fred und George und griﬀ lieber nach einem Schokofrosch. Die Kürbispastete hatte sie schon ganz vergessen, als sie ihn öﬀnete und zu ihrem Erstaunen einen recht lebendig wirkenden Frosch erblickte.

„Beiß ihm schnell den Kopf ab", riet Fred ihr. „Sonst hüpft er dir davon."

In etwas so Lebendiges hineinbeißen?! Ihr graute, aber sie tat wie geheißen und zu ihrer Erleichterung schmeckte sie weder Gehirnmasse, noch Speiseröhre, noch sonst etwas, als sie den Kopf abgebissen hatte und darauf herumkaute. Es schmeckte einfach nur nach Schokolade und sie aß auch den Rest. Dann ﬁel ihr Blick auf die Karte, die sich in der Verpackung befand.

„Mungo Bonham, Gründer des St.-Mungo-Hospitals…." Sie legte ihren Kopf ein wenig schief und dachte darüber nach. „Ihr habt also auch Krankenhäuser."

„Natürlich. Heiler und alles."

Ein faszinierender Gedanke. Das würde auch ihren Eltern gefallen. Apropos Eltern. „Was machen eure Eltern eigentlich so?"

George hatte gerade einen Schokofrosch im Mund, weswegen Fred antwortete: „Dad arbeitet im Ministerium, in dem Büro gegen Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten."

„Hä?"

„Wenn jemand zum Beispiel eine Mülltonne so verhext, dass sie jeden, der sie öﬀnet, frisst, dann ist das ein Missbrauch von Muggelgegenständen, vor allem, wenn es darauf abzielt Muggeln zu schaden. Dann muss Dad ran", erläuterte George ihr, der inzwischen heruntergeschluckt hatte.

„Und, kommt das oft vor?", erkundigte Stefanie sich und die beiden nickten.

„Viel zu oft. Aber sie haben trotzdem nur zwei Leute, die dort arbeiten, verdienen tun sie auch nichts."

Fred verstummte, als wäre er sich der Tatsache bewusst geworden zu viel gesagt zu haben, aber es genügte Stefanie. Sie wusste jetzt, warum die Zwillinge keine Süßigkeiten gekauft hatten.

„Und mit dem Geld schaﬀt er es sieben Kinder zu ernähren? Respekt!", sagte sie deshalb und lächelte. Zum Glück erwiderten die beiden das Lächeln und schienen nicht beleidigt oder verlegen zu sein.

„Ja, ernähren geht. Aber Einkleiden oder Ausstatten nicht immer. Wir haben beide die alten Zauberbücher von Percy und Charlie, aus der ersten Klasse. Zauberstäbe haben wir neue bekommen, weil keine alten frei waren." Fred lachte bitter, aber Stefanie nickte verständnisvoll.

„Wen interessiert es denn, aus welchem Jahr eure Bücher sind? Hauptsache ihr habt welche. Wenn ich einen älteren Bruder in Hogwarts hätte, würde ich auch seine alten Bücher nehmen, wenn sie noch was taugen. Was bringt es, wenn man am Ende 7 verschiedenen Ausgaben desselben Buches hat?"

Das schien die beiden ein wenig aufzumuntern, sofern sie zuvor überhaupt peinlich berührt gewesen waren.

„Recht hast du", stimmte George ihr zu und nahm sich noch eine Bohne.

Stefanie angelte jetzt endlich nach der Pastete und biss davon ab, ehe sie zwischen den Bissen meinte: „Als mein Dad klein war, genau in der Nachkriegszeit, waren meine Oma und mein Opa so arm, dass er nie etwas Süßes bekam. Wenn ihm Besucher ab und zu ein Bonbon mitgebracht haben, war das für ihn ein absoluter Schatz."

„Nachkriegszeit? Welcher Krieg?"

„Zweiter Weltkrieg. Nie gehört?" Sie blickte sie ein wenig zweifelnd an. So ein großer Krieg war doch nicht an den Zauberern vorbeigegangen, das hatte sogar Thomas gesagt.

„Doch, aber wir haben doch gewonnen, arm waren wir danach nicht", gab George zu bedenken und erst dann ging Stefanie ein Licht auf.

„Ach so, hab ich noch nicht erwähnt, dass ich nicht aus England komme? Ich komme aus Österreich, falls ihr wisst wo das ist. Wir waren die Verlierer." Sie lächelte ein wenig bitter, obwohl sie sehr froh war, dass Deutschland den Krieg verloren hatte.

„Und warum gehst du dann nach Hogwarts und nicht in eine deutsche Schule?", erkundigte sich Fred ein wenig irritiert und Stefanie erzählte ihnen von der Zerstörung der Schule und der Flucht der Zauberer.

„…und deswegen habe ich mich für Hogwarts entschieden und ich glaube es war eine gute Wahl."

„Davon kannst du ausgehen. Aber eins muss ich sagen, nicht unbedingt feige einfach so in ein fremdes Land zu gehen und dafür noch eine Sprache zu lernen. Würde mich nicht wundern wenn du nach Gryﬃndor kommen würdest", meinte George schließlich und Fred nickte zustimmend.

Daran hatte Stefanie nie gedacht, sie hatte Gryﬃndor eigentlich als nicht erreichbar eingestuft, weil sie sich selbst nicht sonderlich mutig fand. Aber was die Zwillinge sagten ließ sie darüber nachgrübeln und sie kam zum Entschluss, dass noch alle Türen oﬀen standen. Zu gerne wäre sie mit Fred und George nach Gryﬃndor gekommen, wo ja auch Daniel hinging. Und das die Zwillinge in dieses Haus kommen würden stand für Stefanie fest – immerhin war ihre ganze Familie dort gewesen.

Die Fahrt zog sich nicht in die Länge, im Gegenteil, zusammen mit Fred und George verging die Zeit unheimlich schnell, aber Stefanie wusste, dass es sicher 9 Stunden waren, die sie im Zug verbrachten und ihr Magen wusste es auch. Als sie nach einer ganzen Weile erste Schüler mit Umhängen vor der Türe vorbeigehen sahen, beschlossen sie, sich ebenfalls ihre Umhänge umzuwerfen und verfolgten die Landschaft nun gespannter. Es war inzwischen dunkler geworden und sie konnten nicht mehr wirklich viel von dem erkennen, was sich vor ihren Fenstern vorbeizog. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann erschallte eine Stimme, die ankündigte, dass sie in fünf Minuten ankommen würden und ihr Gepäck im Wagen lassen sollten.

Fred, George und Stefanie traten hinaus auf den Flur und viele andere taten es ihnen gleich. Das Mädchen warf den beiden einen kurzen Blick zu und sie lächelten sie aufmunternd an, wahrscheinlich, da sie ihr blasses Gesicht gesehen hatten. In ihrem Magen krampfte sich etwas zusammen und sie spürte die Nervosität bis in die Fingerspitzen. Hogwarts, gleich würde sie da sein. Wie endlos weit weg schien doch ihr Leben in Österreich nun zu sein. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie vor weniger als zwölf Stunden noch zuhause bei ihrer Familie gewesen war. Ihre Familie. Sie schluckte. Ob sie gleich heute schreiben sollte? Nein, besser erst am nächsten Tag. Sie ahnte bereits, dass sie sehr müde sein würde, wenn sie am heutigen Abend ins Bett kommen würde.

Allein der Gedanke ließ Vorfreude in ihr hochsteigen und neuerlich wurde ihr bewusst, wo sie war. Hogwarts. Endlich. Sie würde gleich da sein.

Der Zug hielt langsam an und die Schüler drängten aus dem Zug. Als Stefanie es an zwei ältere Jungen vorbei geschaﬀt hatte, fand sie sich auf einem kleinen Bahnhof wieder. Es war dunkel und auch ein wenig kalt. Sie sah sich nach den Zwillingen um, die direkt hinter ihr stehen blieben. Dann ertönte eine Stimme: „Erstklässler! Erstklässler zu mir! Nur keine falsche Scheu! Zu mir, Erstklässler!"

Suchend sah sich Stefanie nach dem Urheber der Rufe um und machte dann einen erstaunlich großen und mächtigen Mann aus, der sie wild zu sich winkte. Er selbst sah auch mehr als wild aus. Neben seiner Größe und seinem beeindruckendem Volumen ﬁel seine wilde, ungekämmte, schwarze Haarpracht ins Auge.

„Das ist Hagrid, der Wildhüter", ﬂüsterte einer der Zwillinge ihr ins Ohr und sie warf ihm einen erstaunten Seitenblick zu.

„Ist er… so eine Art Riese?"

„Eher Halbriese", murmelte der Zwilling halblaut, aber es klang nicht ernst gemeint, und sie tippte auf Fred. Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich, als sein Bruder ihn kurz darauf so nannte.

Die drei gingen auf Hagrid zu und folgten ihm dann einen schmalen, sehr steilen Pfad hinunter. Zum Glück hatte es nicht geregnet und er war wenigstens nicht rutschig. Einmal wäre Stefanie beinahe gestolpert, als sie einen Stein übersah, aber geistesgegenwärtig hielt George sie am Arm fest. Gesprochen wurde nicht, viel zu sehr waren die gut 40 Erstklässler darauf konzentriert, nicht hinzufallen oder gegen ihren Vordermann zu krachen. Rund um sie herum befanden sich Bäume, ab und zu konnte Stefanie einen starken Stamm erkennen, aber sie wandte ihren Blick nie zur Seite oder nach oben, sondern versuchte sich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren.

„Gleich werdet ihr zum ersten Mal Hogwarts sehen, nach dieser Biegung!" In Hagrids Stimme schwang Freude mit, Vorfreude, wie Stefanie erkannte und sie fragte sich, ob er sich auf ihre Gesichter oder den Anblick des Schlosses freute.

Als sie das Schloss dann sah, wusste sie, dass es beides gewesen war, denn es war ein Anblick, der auch nach 100 Malen nicht langweilig werden konnte. Sie befanden sich am Ufer eines Sees, aber am anderen Ufer ragte auf steilen Bergklippen ein gewaltiges Schloss in den Himmel, das mit seinen Türmen und Zinnen ins Auge stach. Aus den Fenstern drang Licht und es war, als würde es sie willkommen heißen.

Stefanie blickte zurück zum Ufer und sah kleine Boote, mit denen sie wohl übersetzen würden.

„Immer maximal zu viert in ein Boot, ja?", wies Hagrid sie an und Stefanie setzte sich zusammen mit den Zwillingen in eines. Dann gesellte sich noch ein dunkelhäutiger Junge mit Rasterlocken zu ihnen, der sich als Lee Jordan vorstellte.

Zugleich setzten die Boote sich in Bewegung und fuhren wie von selbst über den See. Die Kinder konnten ihren Blick nicht vom Schloss lösen und langsam fuhren sie auf einen Felsen zu. Hagrid wies sie an die Köpfe einzuziehen, was für ihn sicher am schwierigsten war, und sie schienen durch einen Efeuvorhang zu gleiten, der direkt vor dem Felsen auftauchte. Dann fuhren sie durch einen dunklen Tunnel und stiegen in einem scheinbar unterirdischen Hafen aus. Sie folgten Hagrid eine lange Steintreppe hinauf und blieben vor einem riesigen Eichentor stehen, dem Eingang zum Schloss.


	5. Die vier Häuser

**4\. Die vier Häuser**

Hagrid hob seine große Hand und ballte sie zu einer ebenso großen Faust. Dann klopfte er gegen das Holz der Türe. Nur einen Augenblick später wurde sie von Innen geöﬀnet und im Türrahmen stand eine hochgewachsene Frau. Sie hatte dunkles Haar, das sie zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden hatte, und Züge, die ebenso streng waren wie eben dieser Knoten. Dennoch glaubte Stefanie ein Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel herum spielen zu sehen, als sie in die Augen der kleinen, erwartungsvoll dreinblickenden Erstklässler sah.

„Hier sind wir, Professor McGonagall", sagte Hagrid und die Professorin nickte. „Danke, Hagrid. Ich nehme sie jetzt."

Sie öﬀnete die Türe noch weiter und gab den Blick auf eine gewaltige Halle frei, die Eingangshalle. Sie war steinern, beleuchtet von Fackellicht und wirkte dennoch nicht ausladend. Eher war es, als wäre Stefanie endlich Zuhause.

Das Herz in ihrer Brust schlug einen Tick schneller, als sie die riesige Treppe sah, die hinauf in weitere Stockwerke führte.

Sie folgten Professor McGonagall durch die Halle in einen kleinen Raum, wo sie sie willkommen hieß und ihnen noch einmal das System mit den Häusern und dem Hauspokal, sowie den Punkten erklärte. Dann verließ sie sie, um alles vorzubereiten.

Sobald sie verschwunden war, begann die Lautstärke merklich anzuschwellen und die Schüler begannen miteinander zu tuscheln. Stefanie fühlte wie sie noch nervöser wurde und wandte ihren Blick zu den Zwillingen.

„Wie wird noch einmal bestimmt, in welches Haus man kommt? Durch einen Hut, oder was habt ihr gesagt?"

Sie nickten. „Angeblich, ja."

Das klang zumindest nicht so, als würde man viel tun müssen, was Stefanie beruhigte. Schlimm genug, dass man vor der ganzen Schule ausgewählt werden würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Professor McGonagall zurück und wies sie an, sich in einer Reihe aufzustellen, um ihr dann zu folgen. Sie führte sie in die Große Halle, von der Stefanie schon gelesen und auch gehört hatte. Dennoch, was sie sah übertraf ihre Erwartungen bei Weitem. Die verzauberte Decke sah so real aus, wie sie es sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht ausgemalt hatte und die Menge an Kerzen, die den Raum erleuchtete, schien nicht zu fassen. An den vier langen Tischen saßen die Schüler und sie alle blickten erwartungsvoll auf die Erstklässler. Am Ende der Halle befand sich, quergestellt im Gegensatz zu den Schülertischen, der Lehretisch, der ebenfalls gut besetzt war. Sie mussten sich vor ihm aufstellen, sodass sie in die Menge sahen und Professor McGonagall stellte einen Stuhl vor sie, auf den sie einen Spitzhut setzte. Stefanie betrachtete ihn gerade eingehend, als er plötzlich seinen ‚Mund' öﬀnete und zu singen begann! Sie war oﬀenbar nicht die Einzige, die sich erschrocken hatte, aber die ganzen älteren Schüler schienen nur schon darauf gewartet zu haben, dass der Hut sein Lied zum Besten gab.

Als er geendet hatte applaudierten sie begeistert und der Hut verneigte sich sogar. Dann trat Professor McGonagall nach vorne und holte eine Namensliste hervor. Nach und nach verlas sie die Namen der Schüler und ließ sie den Hut aufsetzen. Aufgrund ihres Nachnamens kam Stefanie sehr schnell an die Reihe und sofort verkrampften sich ihre Hände und sie musste schlucken, ging aber tapfer auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich. Sie versuchte niemanden in der Halle anzusehen und war sehr dankbar, als der große Hut ihr über die Augen rutschte, weil ihr Kopf viel zu klein für ihn war.

Kurz war es still, dann hörte sie in ihrem Ohr eine piepsige Stimme: „Na das ist interessant. So ein kluger Kopf ist mir seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr unter die Haube gekommen… und das will schon etwas heißen."

Stefanie schluckte, aber er sprach unbeirrt weiter mit ihr. „Erstaunlich, ganz erstaunlich. Und nicht nur das, ich sehe auch außergewöhnliche magische Kräfte. Sehr starke Magie, die in dir schlummert. Du wirst sicher groß werden und Großes bewirken… nur in welchem Haus? Eigentlich spricht das für Ravenclaw, aber ich sehe auch etwas anderes. Mut. Keinen normalen Mut, sondern einen ganz besonderen Mut. Seltenen Mut. Erstaunlichen Mut…"

Stefanie schloss die Augen und wünschte sich so sehnlich nach Gryﬃndor zu kommen wie sie nur konnte. Dann ertönte die Stimme plötzlich laut und deutlich und für alle hörbar: „GRYFFINDOR!"

Erleichterung durchströmte sie und mit zitternden Fingern nahm Stefanie den Hut ab. Dann stieg Freude in ihr hoch und unter dem Beifall des Gryﬃndortisches eilte sie zu ihm und setzte sich neben irgendeinen ihr unbekannten Jungen, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Auswahlzeremonie zu. Sie beobachtete, wie verschiedene Jungen und Mädchen in die verschiedenen Häuser geschickt wurden und als Fred vor George aufgerufen wurde, biss sie sich kurz auf die Lippen und drückte ihm dann heimlich die Daumen. Sie war nicht überrascht als der Hut auch bei ihm ein lautes „GRYFFINDOR" hinausschrie und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht kam er auf sie zu und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Gratuliere", ﬂüsterte Stefanie leise und dasselbe auch zu George, als er wenig später ebenfalls zu ihnen kam. Überrascht war dann niemand mehr.

Als der letzte Erstklässler seinem Haus (Huﬀelpuﬀ) zugeteilt worden war, trug Professor McGonagall den Hut fort. Stefanies Blick ﬁel erst jetzt auf die goldenen Teller und Becher, die auf den Tischen standen und frage sich, wann es etwas zu essen geben würde. Ihre Kürbispastete schien schon so lange her zu sein, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Frühstück!

Aber noch schien es nicht so weit zu sein, denn jetzt erhob sich einer der Lehrer, vermutlich der Direktor.

„Das ist Dumbledore", ﬂüsterte Fred ihr ins Ohr und sie gab einen verstehenden Laut von sich. Dumbledore war groß, schlank und sah unglaublich klug aus. Sein Gesicht war von einem weißen, langen Bart umrahmt, der gut zu seiner Zauberrobe passte. Er lächelte und es war ein so gütiges und so verstehendes Lächeln, das gleichzeitig etwas merkwürdig Geheimnisvolles in sich barg, dass Stefanie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Willkommen!", rief er und sein Lächeln wurde, sofern möglich, noch breiter. „Willkommen Erstklässler und willkommen zurück ihr älteren Schüler! Ich hoﬀe ihr habt über die Ferien nicht alles wieder vergessen und wenn doch, dann lasst es euch nicht gleich anmerken! Jetzt aber werden wir darüber nicht nachdenken, sondern lieber essen."

Er nahm wieder Platz und ein Jubeln ging durch den Saal, während Stefanie amüsiert grinste. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Tisch, um sich zu fragen, wer das Essen wohl bringen würde – vielleicht kleine, gezähmte Elfen – doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung waren die zuvor leeren Goldplatten nun gefüllt mit allen Speisen, die sie sich nur vorstellen konnte. Schon alleine die Sorten von verschieden zubereiteten Kartoﬀeln überstiegen ihre Vorstellungskraft. Da gab es nicht nur Bratkartoﬀeln oder Pommes, sondern auch Pellkartoﬀeln, Salzkartoﬀeln, Röstkartoﬀeln und irgendwelche, die ihr nicht ganz geheuer waren. Es gab alle Arten von gekochtem Gemüse, Reis und so viele Steaks und Hähnchenﬂügel, dass dem Mädchen ganz schwindelig wurde. Die Koteletts und was es sonst noch so gab, überforderten sie dann sowieso. Die Schüler neben ihr griﬀen zu und ein munteres Plaudern begann. Jeder redete mit jedem, die, die schon länger hier waren, erzählten begeistert von ihren Ferien, aber keiner wirkte traurig darüber, wieder hier zu sein.

Stefanie nahm sich von den Kartoﬀeln und ein wenig Fleisch, um sich noch Platz für den Nachtisch zu lassen, probierte sich dann aber doch noch durch einige andere Sachen.

Als nach einer Weile das Essen verschwand und die Teller blitzblank zurückblieben, erschien der Nachtisch in aller Pracht. Stefanie begann ein Gespräch mit dem Mädchen, das ihr gegenübersaß, Angelina Johnson, einer hübschen Erstklässlerin, die ihr gleich sympathisch war, während sie ein großes Stück Schokoladentorte aß. Es war schwer gewesen die Auswahl zu treﬀen, vor allem anhand des Angebotes, das sich ja über Siruptorte und Pudding bis hin zu Eclairs, Donuts oder süßen Früchten zog.

Aber irgendwann war auch der Nachtisch gegessen und Stefanie fühlte sich so satt und müde wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, lauschte dem Gespräch der Zwillinge, als auch die Kuchen verschwanden und Stille eintrat. Dumbledore erhob sich und lächelte.

„So, jetzt dürften wir alle satt und müde sein", begann er und Stefanie stimmte ihm im Geiste zu. „Aber ehe wir hinauf gehen und uns in unsere Betten legen, möchte ich noch ein paar Worte sagen. An die Erstklässler so viel, dass der Wald, der an das Schulgelände grenzt, verboten ist und das nicht ohne Grund. Außerdem ist es euch nicht gestattet, in den Gängen des Schlosses zu zaubern.

Und noch etwas Allgemeineres: Wer gerne in die Quidditch-Hausmannschaft möchte – die Auswahlspiele ﬁnden in zwei Wochen statt.

Zum Schluss singen wir noch unsere Schulhymne, jeder nach der Melodie, die ihm gefällt."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und aus der Spitze brachen zuerst goldene Fäden heraus, die dann, deutlich und für alle sicht- und lesbar, die Worte der Hymne zeigten.

Begeistert begann die Halle zu singen und es war ein stimmliches und melodisches Durcheinander, das Stefanie nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Trotzdem sang sie so gut sie konnte mit, voller Elan und nach der Melodie, die ihr gerade einﬁel.

Als auch der Letzte fertig gesungen hatte, ein großer Junge aus der siebten Klasse, wie Stefanie vermutete, klatschte Dumbledore begeistert in die Hände und entließ sie in ihre Betten.

Stefanie erhob sich zeitgleich mit den Zwillingen und sie schlossen sich den anderen 7 Erstklässlern aus ihrem Haus an und folgten einem der Vertrauensschüler. Sie verließen die Große Halle und stiegen dann die Marmortreppe in der Eingangshalle empor. Stefanie versuchte sich den Weg so gut es ging zu merken, damit sie sich nicht gleich an ihrem ersten Schultag verirren musste, und gleichzeitig fesselten sie die Bilder, die an den Wänden hingen. Es waren ganz unterschiedliche Abbildungen von Menschen, doch sie alle bewegten sich, wie schon die Bilder auf den Schokofroschkarten.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie das Bildnis einer eher rundlichen, eigentlich schon dicken Frau, die in ein rosa Seidenkleid gehüllt war.

„Passwort?", fragte sie und Stefanie riss erschrocken ihre Augen auf, als das Bildnis sprach. Der Vertrauensschüler ließ sich aber nicht davon einschüchtern und antwortete laut und deutlich: „Sangue", woraufhin das Gemälde zur Seite schwang und ein Loch in der Wand sichtbar wurde, groß genug um hindurchzusteigen. Tatsächlich schien es der Eingang in den Gryﬃndorturm zu sein. Dass es sich um einen Turm handelte, erkannte Stefanie an der runden Form des Zimmers, das sich als der Gemeinschaftsraum herausstellte, der sehr gemütlich aussah. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und im Raum befanden sich mehrere ﬂauschig aussehende Sessel und Sofas. Auch Teppiche schienen eine bequeme Sitzgelegenheit für jene zu bieten, die keinen Platz mehr auf einem Sessel bekamen.

In diesem Raum trennten sich Mädchen und Jungen und die fünf Mädchen gingen durch eine Tür und stiegen dann, auf Anweisung des Vertrauensschülers, eine Wendeltreppe hinauf. Stefanie vermutete hier sieben Etagen, für jeden Jahrgang eine, ging aber davon aus, dass sie nicht jedes Jahr in einen neuen Schlafsaal kamen, sondern im selben bleiben würden. Sie mussten weit hinaufsteigen und das Mädchen zählte die Stockwerke an denen sie vorbeikamen. Tatsächlich befand sich ihr Schlafsaal direkt unter dem Dach und als ein etwas unsportlich wirkendes Mädchen mit blonden Haaren wimmerte, wie anstrengend das doch jeden Tag werden würde, lachte Stefanie nur.

„Sei lieber froh, dass du in Bewegung bleibst. Treppensteigen ist gut für die Beine."

Die Blonde, die Patricia hieß, warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und suchte sich eines der Betten, das direkt neben der Türe lag, nämlich links von ihr. Angelina nahm sich das Bett rechts von der Türe und Stefanie entschied sich für das neben Angelina, während ein Mädchen namens Alicia Spinnet ein Bett weiter schlief. Das letzte Gryﬃndormädchen hieß Kyra und war um einen ganzen Kopf größer als die anderen. Sie war sehr dünn und schlaksig und als Stefanie beiläuﬁg einen Blick auf sie warf, als sie vor dem Schlafengehen noch ihren Koﬀer auspackte, der ja schon hinaufgebracht worden war, bemerkte sie, dass sie aufgrund der abgegriﬀenen Bettwäsche und Vorhänge abfällig die Nase rümpfte.

Stefanie packte ihren Koﬀer an diesem Tag nicht aus, sie zog sich nur schnell ihren Pyjama an, legte sich dann in ihr Bett und schloss die Bettvorhänge. Man wünschte sich eine gute Nacht und als Dunkelheit ihr Sichtfeld verkleinerte, ließ sie den ganzen Tag noch einmal an sich vorbeiziehen.

Sie hatte heute neue Freunde gefunden, war in Hogwarts angekommen und fühlte sich wohl. Mehr noch, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie eine wunderbare und magische Zeit erwartete.


	6. Hogwarts, ein Schloss voller Geheimnisse

**5\. Hogwarts, ein Schloss voller Geheimnisse**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Stefanie recht früh. Zuerst glaubte sie, es wäre erst 2 Uhr morgens, weil es so dunkel war, aber dann ﬁelen ihr die Bettvorhänge ein und über sich selbst lächelnd, zog sie sie beiseite. Draußen war es zwar noch nicht hell, aber der Morgen dämmerte bereits, wie ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte und Stefanie machte sich rasch fertig, ehe sie begann ihren Koﬀer auszupacken. Ein paar Familienfotos landeten auf dem kleinen Kästchen neben ihrem Bett, aber mehr war es dann auch nicht. Da die anderen Mädchen noch schliefen, schlich Stefanie sich leise aus dem Raum und ging die Wendeltreppe hinunter, bis sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Er war leer, wahrscheinlich weil es einfach so früh war. Sie setzte sich auf ein Sofa, das direkt vor dem Kamin stand, in dem bereits ein Feuer prasselte und sie fragte sich, wer es wohl angezündet hatte.

Nach einer Weile kamen die ersten Schüler hinunter und verließen den Raum, vermutlich Richtung Frühstück und als auch Fred und George zusammen mit Lee hinunterkamen, schloss sie sich ihnen an, damit sie mit vereinten Kräften den richtigen Weg ﬁnden konnten.

Den Weg zu ﬁnden war in den ersten Tagen generell nicht einfach. Es gab unglaubliche Tücken, wie die sich bewegenden Treppen, Trickstufen, also solche, die gar nicht da waren und man stürzte ein, wenn man hinauftrat, oder Türen, die gar keine waren, oder sich versteckten. Außerdem machten Stefanie und die Zwillinge, mit denen sie meistens gemeinsam unterwegs war, sehr früh Bekanntschaft mit Peeves, dem Poltergeist, der versuchte, sie mit Kreide zu bewerfen. Noch besser lernten sie aber den Hausmeister, , kennen, der es als sehr verdächtig empfand, wie oft sie im Schloss herumschlichen. Dass sie auf der Suche nach Geheimgängen und verborgenen Räumen waren, verrieten sie ihm natürlich nicht.

Im Unterricht tat sich Stefanie sehr leicht, auch wenn das nur natürlich war, da sie mit sehr leichten Dingen anﬁngen. Aber es machte Spaß und Stefanie stellte auch schnell fest, welche Lehrer sie mochte, und welche nicht, oder mit welchen Mitschülern sie auskam und um welche sie lieber einen Bogen machte. So waren ihr Alicia und Angelina durchaus willkommen, während sie Kyra und Patricia, die sich allerdings untereinander gut verstanden, lieber mied. Aber so gerne sie Angelina und Alicia auch mochte, so wenig konnte sie verhindern, dass sie ihre Freizeit eher mit den Zwillingen und manchmal auch mit Lee verbrachte, wenn er dabei war. Angelina und Alicia hatten sich schon am ersten Tag nebeneinander gesetzt, während Stefanie kurz unschlüssig dagestanden war, bis Fred vorgeschlagen hatte, sich neben sie zu setzen, während Lee und George an einem anderen Tisch Platz nahmen. Stefanie hatte in den ersten Stunden nur die Vermutung gehabt, dass es manchmal auch George war, der neben ihr saß, aber erst nach einigen Wochen konnte sie sie immer unterscheiden und es auch mit Sicherheit sagen. Die beiden wechselten sich ab, ob es war, weil beide so gerne neben ihr saßen, oder weil sie sie nicht durchgehend ertrugen, konnte sie dabei nicht sagen.

Als sie die erste Woche erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatten, wurden sie mit dem Wochenende belohnt. Stefanie begann es damit, einen langen Brief an ihre Familie zu schreiben, in dem sie alles bis ins kleinste Detail beschrieb.

Es war Freitagabend und sie saß gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden quälten sich mit ihren Hausaufgaben, die Stefanie schon lange erledigt hatte, und ab und zu sah sie von ihrem Brief auf und half ihnen, aber das war fast nie nötig, denn die beiden waren durchaus fähig, selbstständig zu denken.

Als sie den acht Seiten langen Brief endlich fertig geschrieben hatte, war es schon beinahe 21 Uhr und nach 21 Uhr durften sie den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr verlassen. Dennoch stand sie auf und rollte ihn zusammen.

„Willst du den jetzt noch in den Eulenturm bringen?", erkundigte George sich und sah sie ein wenig zweifelnd an, doch Stefanie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Schau mich nicht so an, als würdest du mich tadeln. Ich weiß, dass du dasselbe tun würdest", erwiderte sie und grinste schelmisch.

„Nun, angesichts der Uhrzeit", begann Fred und legte seine Sachen weg, während er George ansah, der den Satz vollendete: „Werden wir dich wohl begleiten müssten. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, würdest du alleine", „und schutzlos"; fügte sein Bruder wieder hinzu, „durch das Schulgelände laufen."

Stefanie schenkte den beiden ein Lächeln und möglichst unauﬀällig verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum… oder versuchten es, denn Percy, der wirklich viel zu ehrgeizig und regelbewusst war, bemerkte sie.

„Wo wollt ihr denn bitte noch hin? Die Sperrstunde beginnt gleich."

„Ich muss noch schnell einen Brief abschicken", erklärte Stefanie schnell, doch das war Percy nicht Grund genug.

„Das geht auch morgen. Seht zu, dass ihr ins Bett kommt."

„Meine Eltern wohnen sehr, sehr weit weg und je schneller meine Eule losﬂiegt, desto schneller ist der Brief auch da." Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und funkelte den älteren Schüler angriﬀslustig an.

Percy öﬀnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber und schwieg einen Moment lang, eher er sagte: „Aber dann beeilt euch. Wehe ihr seid nicht in einer Viertelstunde wieder zurück."

„Du bist kein Vertrauensschüler", bemerkte George, aber dann verließen sie schnell den Raum, ehe Percy es sich anders überlegen konnte und einen richtigen Vertrauensschüler holte.

So schnell sie konnten, hasteten sie die Treppen hinunter, durch die Gänge bis zum Westturm, in dem sich die Eulerei befand. Sie begegneten niemandem auf ihren Weg und kamen ungesehen dort an. Als sie die ersten Stufen der Treppe erklommen, ließ ihre Anspannung nach und ein unausgesprochener Gedanke, nämlicher der, dass die Eulen sowieso viel Lärm erzeugten, erlaubte es ihnen wieder miteinander zu reden.

„Danke übrigens, dass ihr mitkommt. Ich glaube allein hätte ich mich doch ein wenig gefürchtet", gestand Stefanie sich selbst und den Zwillingen ein, als sie sich nach Ivy umsah.

„Und das kommt von einer Gryﬃndor." George schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, aber Fred lachte nur.

„Jede Untat ist eine Freude für uns. Für so etwas sind wir immer gerne zu haben."

Das brauchte auch Stefanie zum Lachen und sie pﬁﬀ leise, um Ivy eventuell auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann konnte sie ihre Eule unter den anderen ausmachen.

„Hey du faules Tier", schalt sie sie liebevoll und befestigte dann den Brief an ihrem Bein. „Du hattest noch nie was zu tun und was tust du? Du schläfst! Ich hoﬀe du hast dich ordentlich ausgeruht, denn das wird ein langer Flug." Sanft strich sie mit dem kleinen Finger über das Geﬁeder des Tieres und ﬂüsterte leise: „Bring das zu meinen Eltern, aber sieh zu, dass du den kürzesten Weg nimmst und viele Pausen machst. Ich hab ihnen auch gesagt sie sollen dich zur Ruhe kommen lassen, ehe sie dich wieder losschicken…"

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und stieß dabei unabsichtlich gegen einen der Zwillinge, der hinter ihr gestanden hatte, aber keiner achtete darauf. Ivy streckte scheinbar probeweise ihre Flügel aus, vielleicht um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch da waren, dann ﬂog sie davon.

„Jetzt schnell zurück, es ist sicher schon 21 Uhr…", murmelte Stefanie leise und sie begaben sich wieder nach unten, nur um dann wieder die Gänge entlang zu gehen.

Es war dunkel und die Fackeln an den Wänden brannten nicht mehr, vermutlich wegen der Uhrzeit.

„Lumos." Ein recht einfacher Spruch und nach einigen Versuchen bekamen ihn auch die Zwillinge, denen er bisher unbekannt gewesen war, hin. Dennoch, die drei Lichter schaﬀten es nur sehr spärlich und eher schlecht als recht den Gang auszuleuchten und nach einer Weile kam es Stefanie so vor, als wären sie nicht mehr auf dem richtigen Weg.

„Glaubt ihr nicht auch, dass wir uns verirrt haben?", fragte sie schließlich und blieb stehen. Vor ihnen befand sich das Standbild von Gregor dem Kriecher, von dem Stefanie wusste, dass es im fünften Stockwerk stand. Und zwar meilenweit entfernt vom Gryﬃndorturm. Sie stöhnte leise auf.

„Tja, sieht ein wenig so aus, aber macht nichts, den Weg ﬁnden wir schon", tröstete Fred sie und George ging derweil auf die Statue zu.

„Ein bisschen gruselig sieht er ja schon bei Tage aus, aber bei Nacht haut er einen echt um…."

Bewundernd strich er über den Stein, aus dem die Statue bestand und dann ﬁel sein Blick auf etwas dahinter, das zuvor noch nicht dagewesen war.

„Was ist? Was hast du gemacht?", erkundigte Fred sich und seine Stimme klang erregt. Er trat neben seinen Bruder und Stefanie tat es ihm gleich.

„Ich… sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, etwas hätte sich bewegt, als ich den Stein berührt habe."

Er strich über den Rücken der Statue, aber nichts passierte.

„Komisch", murmelte er und tat es erfolglos noch einmal.

„Ist das dieselbe Stelle wie vorher?"

„Nein, da war es hinter seinem Ohr."

Gerade wollte Stefanie vorschlagen, es dort zu versuchen, als er es schon von selbst tat. Er kraulte die Statue hinter den Ohren und an der Wand erschien langsam, aber sicher, der Umriss einer Türe.

„Mach weiter", wies Fred ihn an.

„Ich mach ja."

Als die Tür mehr oder weniger materiell erschien, drückte Fred die Klinke herunter und öﬀnete sie. George hörte auf die Statue zu verwöhnen und sofort begann die Türe sich wieder aufzulösen.

„Schnell, ehe sie weg ist!"

Sie drängten sich durch die Türe und fanden sich in einem Gang wieder. Er war, genau wie die Flure außerhalb, mit Steinen gemauert, aber es gab keine Fackeln.

Stefanie drehte sich um und sah, dass die Türe von innen immer noch sichtbar war.

„Wo der wohl hinführt?" Sie sagte es mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Zwillingen, aber bekam trotzdem eine Antwort.

„Das werden wir herausﬁnden."

Mit den Lichtern ihrer Zauberstäbe tasteten sie sich langsam nach vorne. Es ging sehr schnell eine steile Treppe hinunter, was Stefanie nur natürlich fand, immerhin würde der Gang sie wohl kaum an der nächsten Ecke im selben Stockwerk wieder hinausführen. Zuerst unterhielten sie sich noch angeregt darüber, dass es sicher noch mehr Geheimgänge gab als nur diesen und dass sie sie alle ﬁnden mussten, aber dann schwiegen sie eine Weile, weil sie sich auf den Weg konzentrieren mussten, der nun nicht mehr angenehm gepﬂastert war, sondern nur mehr aus Erde oder Lehm bestand. Stefanie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich jetzt schon unter der Erde und außerdem weit weg von Hogwarts befanden.

Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, führte eine steile Treppe nach oben. George, der voran ging, während Fred der Letzte war, blieb stehen.

„Was siehst du?"

„Da oben ist eine Falltür, wenn ich das richtig erkenne."

Er stieg die Stufen hinauf und drückte die Klappe mit aller Macht nach oben, aber sie gab nicht gleich nach.

„Die klemmt, als wäre sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geöﬀnet worden", murmelte er leise, aber dann gab sie ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich und gab nach. Er wandte seinen Kopf zu ihnen und grinste, ehe er ihn ins Freie steckte.

„Und?", drängte Fred hinter Stefanie, während sie die ersten Stufen nach oben ging, aber nur so weit, dass sie sich nicht den Kopf anstieß.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Sieht aus wie an der Grenze zum Verbotenen Wald."

„Da wollte ich schon immer mal hin!", rief sein Bruder aus und auch Stefanie grinste, obwohl ihr gleichzeitig ein wenig mulmig zumute wurde. Der Verbotene Wald bei Tag war schon nichts, das sie gerne aufsuchen wollte, aber bei Nacht… dennoch, jetzt war sie da und sie konnte nicht bestreiten, dass in ihr eine gewisse Abenteuerlust herrschte, eine Stimmung, in der sie sich durchaus zutrauen konnte, dort hineinzugehen.

George kletterte vor ihr aus der Falltür ins Freie und Stefanie tat es ihm gleich. Als auch Fred endlich wieder an der frischen Luft war, schlossen sie die Falltür und das Mädchen betrachtete fasziniert die perfekte Tarnung.

„Selbst jetzt, wo wir wissen, dass sie da ist, werden wir sie sicher nicht so leicht wiederﬁnden", stellte sie fest und folgte den beiden dann in Richtung Wald.

Noch ehe sie auch nur einen Fuß dort hinein gesetzt hatten, ertönte schon ein Heulen aus den Tiefen des Waldes und Stefanie schluckte. Ein unliebsamer Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf: Was wenn sie jetzt sterben würde, getötet von irgendetwas aus dem Wald? Verboten war er ja nicht umsonst.

Dann würden ihre Eltern erfahren, dass sie gestorben war, weil sie Regeln verletzt hatte.

Andererseits… warum sollte das passieren? Kein Tier wagte sich so nahe an den Waldrand, da war sich Stefanie sicher.

Aber sie kamen nicht bis zum Waldrand. Im selben Moment ertönte von weiter unten eine Stimme, die laut fragte: „Wer ist da?"

Synchron drehten sich die drei erschrocken um und erkannten Hagrid, der, mit einer Laterne in der Hand, hastig auf sie zukam.

„Schnell, nehmt die Beine in die Hand, sonst gibt's Ärger!", rief Fred leise aus und Stefanie raﬀte ihren Umhang ein wenig hoch um besser laufen zu können. Sie ließen die Lichter ihrer Zauberstäbe erlöschen und so schnell sie konnten, spurteten sie davon, Richtung Schloss. Leicht war es nicht und in der Dunkelheit wäre Stefanie einmal auch fast gestolpert. Sie rannten und rannten und kamen schließlich vollkommen außer Atem vor den Portalen an.

„Meint ihr, er hat uns erkannt?"

Stefanie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Mich sicher nicht, er kennt uns ja nicht. Ihr habt halt rote Haare, aber ob er die in der Dunkelheit auch gesehen hat…"

„Beweisen kann er auf jeden Fall nichts", meinte George bestimmt und trat auf die Eingangstüre zu, ehe er innehielt.

„Besser wir suchen uns einen anderen Weg", begann er und Fred runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist das überhaupt noch oﬀen?"

Ein Blick zum Nachthimmel ließ Stefanie den Kopf schütteln. „Eher nicht. Es ist schon lange nach 21 Uhr. Wir sollten auch längst in unseren Schlafsälen sein."

„Und wie sollen wir dann zurückkommen?"

„Wie wir gekommen sind", antwortete George auf die Frage seines Bruders.

Also drehten die drei sich um und schlichen vorsichtig den ganzen Weg wieder hinunter Richtung Verbotenen Wald. Dieses Mal ohne Licht. Dabei schreckten sie bei jedem Geräusch, das von Hagrid hätte stammen können, zusammen und sahen sich sehr genau nach ihm um, konnten ihn aber nirgendwo ausmachen.

„Vermutlich ist er wieder in seine Hütte gegangen." Man konnte Fred anhören, dass es ihm schwer ﬁel, leise zu sprechen, aber Stefanie hatte in diesem Moment andere Sorgen.

Wie sie zuvor schon festgestellt hatte, war die Falltür von dieser Seite aus kaum zu sehen, selbst wenn man wusste, dass sie da war. Wie nur sollten sie sie jetzt ﬁnden?

George hockte sich einige Meter vor ihnen auf den Boden. Zumindest glaubte Stefanie, dass es George war. „Ich glaube, sie war hier irgendwo."

„Nein, eher weiter dort." Fred (oder George, der andere eben) ging zu der Stelle, die er favorisierte und beide begannen, den Boden abzusuchen. Stefanie ließ sich ein wenig weiter vom Wald weg auf dem Boden nieder und tastete mit den Händen darauf herum. Gerne hätte sie wieder magisches Licht erzeugt, um mehr sehen zu können, aber sie wusste, dass sie genau in Hagrids Sichtfeld waren und er auf das Licht aufmerksam werden kännte. Also musste es im Dunkeln gehen.

Eine Weile suchten sie ﬁeberhaft, verbissen und schweigend, aber dann, endlich, erklang die Stimme eines der Zwillinge.

„Ich hab sie."

Erleichtert stand Stefanie auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, vermutlich war es Fred, in der Dunkelheit unmöglich zu sagen.

„Gut gemacht Fred", sagte sein Bruder und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

Also war es Fred.

So leise wie möglich stiegen sie nacheinander in das dunkle Loch, Stefanie wieder in der Mitte, was ihr mehr als nur recht war.

Sobald die Klappe ober ihnen geschlossen war, erklang beinahe gleichzeitig drei Mal ein „Lumos" und ein schwaches Licht erleuchtete den Geheimgang.

Dieses Mal rannten sie und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder die steile Treppe erreichten und sie hastig hinaufkletterten.

Oben angekommen, öﬀneten sie die Türe und fanden sich wieder im fünften Stock, bei der Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher.

„Jetzt nur noch ohne Zwischenfall zurück in den Gryﬃndorturm ﬁnden und alles ist okay", murmelte Stefanie leise und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Zum Glück schienen Filch und seine grauenhafte Katze gerade anderswo zu sein, denn sie liefen ihnen nicht über den Weg. Dafür hörten sie aus der Ferne Peeves, der irgendein Lied sang und das Geräusch von herunterfallendem Glas. Sie beeilten sich, die Entfernung zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern.

Als sie endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wieder vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame standen, atmeten sie erleichtert aus und löschten das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe.

Grob klopfte Fred gegen das Bild, bis die Frau erwachte und sie wütend ansah.

„Was fällt euch ein, mich aufzuwecken?! Was macht ihr überhaupt um diese Uhrzeit noch hier?!"

„Sangue", hörte Stefanie sich genervt sagen und die fette Dame sah sie böse an, ehe sie widerwillig aufschwang. „Ich sollte euch bis zum Morgen da draußen verrotten lassen."

Sie sagte noch mehr, aber mehr hörten die drei nicht mehr, denn sie waren bereits durch das runde Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum geklettert, den sie leer und verlassen vorfanden.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte Percy es nicht geschaﬀt, wach zu bleiben", murmelte George und klang dabei mehr als dankbar.

Die drei wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und Stefanie verschwand in Richtung ihres Schlafsaals. Erst jetzt, da sie die Treppen bis unter das Dach bezwingen musste, merke sie, wie müde sie eigentlich war, aber sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und schaﬀte es bis zu ihrem Zimmer. Leise drückte sie die Klinke herunter und zog sich ebenso lautlos aus und ihren Pyjama an. Dann legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief, umgeben von dem rhythmischen Atemgeräuschen der anderen Mädchen, ein.


	7. Toast um Mitternacht

**6\. Toast um Mitternacht**

Am nächsten Morgen wäre es Stefanie wohl sehr schwer gefallen aufzustehen, hätte sie es denn gemusst. Zu ihrem Glück aber war es ein Samstag und sie konnte ausschlafen.

Auch die Zwillinge schliefen an diesem Tag länger und sie trafen sich beim Frühstück wieder. Da sie an den Wochenenden frei hatten, verbrachten sie es nicht mit Hausaufgaben, die Stefanie sowieso schon alle gemacht hatte, sondern damit, nach noch mehr Geheimgängen zu suchen. Sie fanden ein paar Abkürzungen, aber sonst nichts Nennenswertes. Außerdem verbrachte Stefanie ein wenig Zeit in der Bibliothek, die ihr voller interessanter Bücher zu sein schien, vor allem, da sie ihre Schulbücher ja alle schon kannte.

Montags ging der Unterricht wieder los, aber die Erstklässler ﬁeberten dem Donnerstag entgegen, an dem sie ihre ersten Flugstunden auf einem Besen haben würden. Außerdem sollten am Freitag die Quidditchauswahlspiele stattﬁnden, bei denen Stefanie unbedingt zusehen wollte. Immerhin würde Daniel dort spielen und das würde sie wirklich gerne sehen.

Als der Donnerstag gekommen war, ging Stefanie zusammen mit den Zwillingen und Lee hinunter zum Frühstück und ließ sich von ihnen erzählen, wie sie zu Hause mit ihren Brüdern auf einem improvisierten Quidditchfeld dem Sport nachgingen. Sie fand die Idee, in ihrem Garten ebenfalls mit dem Besen herumzuﬂiegen, ziemlich einladend, aber tat sie schnell wieder ab.

Fred und George waren nicht die einzigen, die schon Erfahrungen mit dem Fliegen zu haben schienen. So ziemlich jeder Schüler, der nicht aus einer Muggelfamilie stammte, schien zu Hause nichts anderes zu tun, als zu ﬂiegen.

Das führte dazu, dass Stefanie ein wenig mulmig wurde, aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass auch Daniel nicht von Zauberern abstammte und trotzdem so gut ﬂog, dass er in die Mannschaft wollte. Es war also vermutlich nicht so schwer, wie sie glaubte.

„Es ist total leicht, ein echtes Kinderspiel. Das hast du gleich raus", beruhigte sie auch George und als Fred ihr dann noch anbot, sie notfalls aufzufangen, war sie vollends beruhigt.

Um halb vier liefen die Gryﬃndors hinaus auf das Schlossgelände, wo die Flugstunde stattﬁnden sollte. Sie hatten zusammen mit den Ravenclaws Unterricht, was eigentlich am häuﬁgsten vorkam. Manchmal, in Fächern wie Zaubertränke, Verwandlung oder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wurden sie auch mit den Slytherins zusammen unterrichtet. Mit den Huﬀelpuﬀs hatten sie nur Kräuterkunde und den ganzen Rest eben mit den Ravenclaws, mit denen sie auch recht gut auskamen. Zumindest nicht viel schlechter, als mit den Leuten aus ihren eigenem Haus. Dennoch spürte man einen Konkurrenzkampf zwischen den Häusern, vor allem was die Punkte anbelangte. Einige Male war es Stefanie schon gelungen, Punkte für ihr Haus zu sammeln, indem sie gute Leistungen im Unterricht erbrachte, aber insgeheim wusste sie, dass das nur ein Polster für all die Punkte sein würde, die sie und die Zwillinge eventuell wieder verlieren würden.

Die Gryﬃndors waren vor den Ravenclaws da und die schienen es nicht wirklich eilig zu haben. Tatsächlich war sogar Madam Hooch, die Lehrerin, vor ihnen da und wies sie an, sich schon einmal neben einen Besen zu stellen. Stefanie stellte sich neben George, während Angelina ihre andere Seite ﬂankierte. Sie wirkte nicht nervös, sondern ziemlich erfreut, endlich wieder einen Besen reiten zu dürfen.

Nachdem es auch die Ravenclaws endlich geschaﬀt hatten, zum Unterricht zu ﬁnden, ging es los.

„Es ist einfach. Streckt eure rechte Hand über euren Besen aus und sagt ‚Hoch'."

Die Schüler versuchten es sofort und ein einstimmiges „HOCH!", erklang durch das Areal. Bei einigen, wie bei einem großen Ravenclaw, der Roger Davies hieß, funktionierte es sofort.

„Ich bin ein absolutes Naturtalent", lobte er sich selbst lautstark. „Ich sag's euch, in ein paar Jahren bin ich Mannschaftskapitän!"

Auch bei den Zwillingen ging es sehr, sehr schnell, aber sie hatten ja auch schon einiges an Flugerfahrung, tröstete Stefanie sich.

Sie selbst hatte beim ersten „Hoch", durchaus ein Zucken in ihrem Besen gesehen und ihn daraufhin streng angesehen, aber das hatte nicht gewirkt. Also hatte sie sich noch einmal zusammen genommen und versucht, ihn magisch hochzuziehen. Nur zu reden schien nichts zu bringen. Sie fokussierte sich also auf den Besen und befahl ihm, mit betont ruhiger Stimme, hochzukommen und tatsächlich, er tat es. Erleichtert schloss sich ihre rechte Hand um den Stiel und sie lächelte.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, er würde gar nicht zu mir kommen", murmelte sie und die Zwillinge grinsten.

„Nicht jeder kann so ein ‚Naturtalent' sein, wie unser lieber Roger. Mal sehen, was er gleich drauf hat, wenn's in die Luft geht."

Madame Hooch erklärte ihnen noch ein paar Dinge, dann wies sie sie an aufzusitzen und sich abzustoßen, um zu ﬂiegen. Natürlich sollten sie dann auch gleich wieder herunterkommen.

Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und bei Stefanie klappte es ganz gut – fand zumindest sie. Natürlich ﬂogen die Zwillinge viel besser, aber die hatten ja auch schon mehr Übung.

Roger Davies, der Angeber, konnte es nicht lassen, entgegen Madame Hoochs Anweisungen, ein paar Extra-Runden zu drehen und sogar einen Looping vorzuführen.

„Kommen Sie sofort da runter, Sie! Wird's bald! Sowas ist mir seit Jahren nicht mehr untergekommen! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw!"

Die Zwillinge grinsten Stefanie zu und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, schadenfroh zurück zu grinsen. Ja, es mochte sein, dass Davies nicht gelogen hatte, als er meinte, er wäre ein Naturtalent, aber er hatte sich damit nicht beliebt gemacht, weder bei Hooch, noch bei seinem eigenen Haus. Und bei Gryﬃndor sowieso nicht.

Nach den Flugstunden hatten sie frei und gemeinsam schlenderten die Zwillinge, Lee und Stefanie Richtung Abendessen.

„Schade, dass Erstklässler nicht in die Hausmannschaft kommen können, sonst hätten wir es übermorgen gleich versuchen können."

„Aber nächstes Jahr könnt ihr es ja probieren", tröstete Lee die beiden und der Gedanke schien ihn zu amüsieren.

„Ich werde mir dieses Auswahlspiel auf jeden Fall ansehen." Stefanie sprach dabei mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen, aber das nahmen sie nicht so wahr.

„Wir kommen gerne mit. Dann können wir…", begann George und Fred boxte ihm grinsend in die Seite, ehe er vollendete: „...schon mal die Konkurrenz abchecken."

Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, waren noch nicht viele Schüler dort, denn es war noch nicht ganz 18 Uhr. Sie setzten sich an den Gryﬃndortisch und Lee nahm eine Zeitung, die jemand dort vergessen hatte, und begann darin zu lesen.

Kurze Zeit später kam Daniel mit ein paar Freunden in die Halle und setzte sich ein wenig weiter entfernt hin. Er bemerkte Stefanie nicht, aber sie ihn sehr wohl und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Er bewirbt sich als Jäger", meinte sie schließlich beiläuﬁg und die Zwillinge folgten sofort ihrem Blick.

„Wer? Der Dunkelhaarige?"

„Nein, der Blonde der neben ihm sitzt", erwiderte sie und löste langsam ihren Blick von ihm, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Zwillingen zu schenken. „Er geht jetzt auch in die Zweite… nur weil ihr gemeint habt, ihr wollt euch nächstes Jahr für die Hausmannschaft qualiﬁzieren."

„Nicht nur wollen – das werden wir auch. Wer uns nicht will, ist selbst schuld."

Über die Überzeugung, die in ihren Stimmen mitschwang, musste Stefanie lachen und in diesem Moment erschien, erneut auf magische Art und Weise, das Abendessen auf dem Tisch.

Am Samstag war es dann soweit: Das Quidditchauswahlspiel der Gryﬃndormannschaft sollte stattﬁnden. Charlie, der ältere Bruder der Zwillinge, der das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts war, war der Kapitän der Mannschaft und nahm den Posten als Sucher ein. Auch der Platz des Hüters schien schon festzustehen: Ein breit gebauter Drittklässler namens Oliver Wood war der einzige Bewerber.

Dafür gab es ziemlich viele Bewerber, die sich Hoﬀnungen auf einen Platz als Jäger oder Treiber machten. Die Treiber wiesen sich allesamt als nicht besonders begabt heraus, so zumindest kam es Stefanie vor und auch Charlie, der manchmal zu ihnen auf die Tribüne ﬂog, deutete etwas in die Richtung an. Am Ende musste er sich aber für zwei von ihnen entscheiden, jedoch wirkte er nicht zufrieden mit seiner Wahl.

„Nächstes Jahr stechen wir die aus", meinte George und Fred stimmte seinem Bruder zu. Im Geheimen dachte sich auch Stefanie, dass die beiden leichtes Spiel haben würden, denn kaum ein Gryﬃndor war an diesem Tag dabei, der sich wirklich von seiner besten Seite zeigte.

Und dann kamen die Jäger dran. Daniel ﬁel Stefanie sofort ins Auge und sie war nicht mehr fähig, ihren Blick von ihm zu lösen. Er wirkte viel eleganter als alle anderen und ihrer Meinung nach spielte er auch wesentlich besser. Das zeigte sich auch in seiner Torbilanz. Er schoss mit Abstand die meisten Tore und war der Einzige, bei dem Charlie an diesem Tag zufrieden lächelte. Natürlich schaﬀte er es auch in die Mannschaft und Stefanie fühlte einen seltsamen Stolz in sich hochsteigen.

Später ging sie zusammen mit den Zwillingen hinauf zum Schloss und während die beiden sich angeregt darüber unterhielten, ob Treiber wirklich die richtige Position für sie wäre, schwieg das Mädchen. Sie hatte noch ein wenig Zeit, ehe es das Abendessen geben würde, also könnte sie noch in die Bibliothek gehen und ein wenig in den Büchern stöbern, was sie wirklich gerne tat. Zuerst aber musste sie… Sie stutzte. War diese Eule, die sie gerade gesehen hatte, nicht ihre eigene gewesen?

„Was ist?", fragte George nach, als sie stehen blieb.

„Ich glaube das war Ivy. Wenn, dann hat sie vielleicht einen Brief für mich!"

„Nach nur einer Woche?", gab Fred zu bedenken und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. „So schnell ist nicht mal unsere Eule."

„Obwohl Errol auch schon sehr alt ist", gab sein Bruder zu bedenken und die beiden ﬁngen an zu lachen, vermutlich, als sie an den Vogel dachte.

Stefanie hatte die Eule noch nie gesehen und keine Ahnung was an ihr lustig sein sollte, weswegen sie nichts dazu sagte.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht", gab sie aber zu und sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Während die Zwillinge hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, machte Stefanie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Sie liebte den Geruch der Bücher und noch mehr liebte sie ihren Inhalt. Für sie, als Muggelgeborene, gab es nichts das interessanter war, als sich durch die Bücher zu wälzen und mehr über Magie herauszuﬁnden. Sie war schon auf einige interessante Zauber gestoßen und das, obwohl sie erst seit zwei Wochen hier war!

Den Unterricht fand sie natürlich auch interessant, aber noch sehr theoretisch und grundlegend.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte sie auf das Buch, das vor ihr lag und sie spürte, wie ihre Augenlider schwerer wurden. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit zu wenig Schlaf bekommen. Eigentlich weniger, als sie hätte haben können, aber in ihrer Gier, so viel wie möglich vom Tag zu nutzen, stand sie früh auf und ging spät ins Bett. Aber wie sonst sollte sie alles schaﬀen, das sie sich vorgenommen hatte?

Immer wieder ﬁelen ihre Augen beinahe zu und es gelang ihr nur gerade noch, sie aufzuhalten. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich sehr schwer an und leise murmelte sie zu sich selbst: „Nur einmal kurz auf den Tisch." Sie gestattete ihrem Kopf, sich in ihren Armen zu betten, die ihn so vom Tisch trennten und ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Als sie erwachte, war es dunkel. Ihr Magen knurrte und sie musste sich erst einmal orientieren, wo sie war. Nachdem sie einige Male geblinzelt hatte, erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen zu sein. Dort war sie auch immer noch, aber sonst war niemand da. Wirklich niemand.

Leise stand sie auf und beschloss, die Bücher einfach liegen zu lassen.

In welcher Richtung lag noch einmal der Ausgang? Und wie hatte Madame Pince sie übersehen können? Oﬀensichtlich war es schon nach 21 Uhr und sie war alleine hier. Blieb nur zu hoﬀen, dass die Bibliothek nicht abgesperrt war. Zu Stefanies Glück war sie oﬀen und mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen trat sie in den Flur. Nun wagte sie auch leise „Lumos" zu ﬂüstern, um ihren Weg zu erhellen. In der Bibliothek hatte ihr dafür zwar nicht unbedingt der Mut, sondern eher die Idee gefehlt. Sie war zu zerstreut vom Aufwachen gewesen. Müde war sie jetzt allerdings nicht mehr, vielmehr hellwach und sehr hungrig.

In der Großen Halle würde es wohl nichts mehr geben, aber irgendwo musste das Essen ja herkommen, oder? Eine Küche würde es ja wohl geben, auch, wenn sie die noch nie gesehen hatte.

Ja, beschloss sie im Stillen, jetzt war der richtige Augenblick, um nach der Küche zu suchen.

Es war ein komplett irrwitziger Gedanke, aber das dachte sie zu dieser späten Stunde nicht. Sie dachte nur daran, dass sie Hunger hatte und jetzt gerne etwas essen wollte.

„Wenn ich eine Küche wäre, wo würde ich mich dann verstecken?", fragte sie sich laut und zuckte zusammen, als ein Bildnis ihr antwortete.

„Vielleicht im Keller, und jetzt sei leise!"

„Im Keller?" Sie drehte sich um und leuchtete dem alten Zauberer direkt ins Gesicht. Schützend hielt er seine Hand vor seine Augen und sie konnte sehen, wie er verärgert seinen Mund verzog.

„Ja, im Keller. Genau unter der Großen Halle und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe und blende die Birne mit deinem blöden Zauberstab!"

„'Tschuldigung", murmelte Stefanie, ohne es zu bemerken, auf Deutsch. Es war interessant, aber sie hatte, auch als sie erwacht war, nicht in ihrer Muttersprache gesprochen. Die wenigen Tage in Hogwarts hatten sie innerlich bereits so sehr auf Englisch umgestellt, dass sie selbst im Halbschlaf kein Deutsch gesprochen hätte, wie sie vermutete.

Auf Rat des Portraits ging sie also hinunter in den Keller und war ziemlich erstaunt, dass sie es schaﬀte, ohne sich zu verirren.

Als sie sich dort befand, wo ihrer Meinung nach einen Stock höher die Große Halle liegen müsste, wurde sie langsamer und suchte die Wände ab, aber ohne eine Türe zu ﬁnden. Dort hingen nur Bilder, und noch mehr Bilder und noch mehr Bilder. Einige von ihnen zeigten Landschaften, andere wiederum Zauberer und eines einen Obstkorb, der unter anderem eine Birne enthielt.

Moment, eine Birne?

Sie blieb vor dem Bild stehen und strich nachdenklich über die Leinwand. Hatte das andere Bild nicht gesagt, sie solle die Birne anleuchten? Sie hob ihren Zauberstab ein wenig und sah es prüfend an, aber die Birne fühlte sich scheinbar nicht geblendet, denn sie hatte auch keine Augen.

Noch einmal fuhr das Mädchen mit den Fingern über die Leinwand und dieses Mal kam es ihr so vor, als würde das Stück Obst ein wenig zucken.

War sie etwa … kitzlig?

Ein leichtes Grinsen stieg in Stefanies Gesicht und sie begann, die Birne absichtlich zu kitzeln und sofort ﬁng sie an, sich ein wenig zu winden und kurz darauf sogar zu kichern! Und dann geschah es: Sie verwandelte sich in eine Türklinke!

Mit großen Augen stand Stefanie davor, dann drückte sie sie triumphierend herunter. Wenn das wirklich die Küche war, würde sie sich von ihrem Magen feiern lassen! Und den Zwillingen musste sie das auch gleich erzählen … oder doch besser, erst morgen früh. Nun, wahrscheinlich kurz vor Mitternacht, erschien es ihr nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Aber erst einmal musste sie herausﬁnden, ob es die Küche war.

Hinter der Türe befand sich, zu Stefanies Enttäuschung, keine Küche, sondern nur ein Gang. Ein Geheimgang.

Sie ging vorsichtig nach vorne und stellte fest, dass er wesentlich sauberer und ordentlicher war, als der Geheimgang, den sie vor etwa einer Woche zusammen mit den Zwillingen entdeckt hatte. Dieser hier schien sogar geputzt zu werden. Andererseits, er führte ja auch in die Küche, die tagtäglich begangen wurde.

Wer kochte eigentlich in Hogwarts?

Am Ende des Gangs erwartete sie die Antwort. Es war ganz oﬀensichtlich ein großer Raum, so groß, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab nicht ausleuchten konnte, aber was sie erkennen konnte, schienen Tische zu sein. Merkwürdig. „Hallo?", fragte sie leise, um zu testen, ob jemand hier war. Zuerst geschah nichts, aber dann wurde es plötzlich hell. Von Zauberhand hatten sich Kerzen entzündet und beleuchteten den riesigen Raum.

Einige Male musste das Mädchen blinzeln, um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen, aber dann erkannte sie die Tische, die genauso angeordnet waren, wie die in der Großen Halle. Sie trat näher auf einen von ihnen zu und strich über das Holz. An den Wänden befanden sich Kochgeräte, Utensilien und Schränke. Aber wofür die Tische?

Ihr Blick wanderte zur Decke und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass dort, genau über ihr, die Große Halle war. Und zwar ident, Tisch für Tisch.

Das brachte sie auf eine Idee. War es möglich, dass die Tische hier waren, damit es einfacher war, das Essen nach oben zu zaubern? Wenn man es auf diesen Tischen schon so anordnete, wie es oben erscheinen sollte, musste man es nur noch ein Stockwerk höher zaubern, anstatt sich auch noch Gedanken um die genaue Position zu machen.

Ja, das erschien Stefanie sinnvoll.

Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihr ein Geräusch, eine Art Räuspern, und erschrocken fuhr die junge Hexe herum. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie spürte, wie ihre Finger sich verkrampfen. Sie war entdeckt worden.

Was sie allerdings erblickte, hatte sie noch nie gesehen und sie konnte ihre Augen einige Moment lang nicht davon abwenden. Es war ein kleines Geschöpf, das ihr nicht einmal bis zur Brust reichte, klein, aber mit einer riesigen, spitzen Nase. Haare besaß es keine und auch Kleidung schien nicht von Relevanz zu sein, alles was es trug, war etwas, das Stefanie an ein Küchentuch erinnerte und das wie eine Toga um seine Hüften geschlungen war. Auf dem Tuch prangte das Wappen von Hogwarts. Auﬀallend waren auch die tennisballgroßen Augen und die langen, spitzen Ohren.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen? Etwas zu trinken vielleicht? Essen?", erkundigte das Geschöpf sich mit piepsiger und sehr hoher Stimme.

Stefanie, die sich schon ausgemalt hatte, von dem Wesen an Filch weitergereicht und der Schule verwiesen zu werden, sah den Knirps irritiert an.

„Verzeihung?"

„Etwas zu Essen? Trinken?", wiederholte das Wesen geduldig und schien dabei sehr freundlich zu sein und überhaupt nicht wütend, weil sie es geweckt hatte.

Zuerst wollte Stefanie ablehnen, aber dann ﬁel ihr ein, dass sie ja hungrig war.

„Äh, ja bitte, das wäre wirklich ausgesprochen nett."

„Und was soll ich ihnen machen? Toast? Ei? Oder lieber etwas Süßes? Und zu trinken? Tee? Kakao?"

„Tee bitte… und… wenn es keine Umstände macht, dann würde ein Toast mich schon sehr glücklich machen."

„Wie Sie wünschen." Das kleine Wesen verbeugte sich kurz und begann dann sofort damit, ihr einen Tee aufzubrühen und einen Toast zu machen. Stefanie setzte sich auf den Tisch hinter ihm und sah ihm dabei zu.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte", begann sie schließlich, als sie ihre Neugierde nicht mehr bezwingen konnte, „…aber ich habe noch nie etwas wie dich getroﬀen."

„Ich bin ein Hauself, Miss", antwortete das Wesen, ohne sich umzudrehen. Stefanie wartete auf eine genauere Erklärung, aber da kam nichts. Zuerst wollte sie nicht unhöﬂich sein und ihn in Ruhe lassen, aber dann beschloss sie, doch weiter zu fragen. „Ein Hauself? Und was genau machst du? Bist du der einzige hier oder gibt es noch mehr?"

Der Hauself drehte sich um und brachte ihr ihr Essen, ehe er ihr aus dem Nichts auch noch einen Stuhl beschaﬀte, auf den sie sich setzte und zu essen begann.

„Nun, es gibt sehr viele von uns und wir übernehmen unterschiedliche Aufgaben im Schloss. Wir kümmern uns um euer leibliches Wohlbeﬁnden und kochen. Außerdem putzen wir die Schlafsäle, ebenso wie die restlichen Teile des Schlosses."

Stefanie gab ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich, sagte aber nichts, da sie gerade den Mund voll hatte.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatte, erkundigte der Hauself sich höﬂich, ob sie noch etwas wollte, aber sie lehnte ab und bedankte sich, nicht ohne zu erwähnen, wie hervorragend es geschmeckt hatte.

„Ihr seid hier immer willkommen", sagte der Elf zum Abschied und Stefanie verließ die Küche mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie fand problemlos zurück in den Gryﬃndorturm, was ihr langsam verdächtig vorkam. Wieso traf sie nie auf Mrs. Norris, Peeves oder Filch, wenn sie nachts heimlich unterwegs war? Andererseits, man sollte sein Glück ja nicht in Frage stellen, also weckte sie rasch die fette Dame auf, sagte ihr eindringlich das Passwort, überhörte ihre Beschimpfungen und schlich hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort zog sie sich schnell um und schlief ein, sobald ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief Stefanie das Frühstück und das, obwohl sie doch am Vortag den ganzen Abend verschlafen hatte! Doch sie sah es als Vorteil und als sie um 10:30 Uhr endlich aufwachte und sich fertigmachte, um danach angezogen die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, hatte sie bereits beschlossen, den Zwillingen von ihrem nächtlichen Abenteuer zu erzählen.

Sie fand die beiden an einem der Tische sitzen und es sah so aus, als würden sie einen Brief schreiben.

„Na Jungs?"; begrüßte sie sie und lächelte. „Was macht ihr so?"

„Wir schreiben an Mum und Dad…"

„…und Ginny und Ron", erklärten die beiden und sahen kurz auf. „Und du? Was hast du gemacht? Wir haben dich beim Frühstück vermisst."

Stefanie setzte eine geheimnisvolle Miene auf und sagte dann in einer bedeutungsvollen Tonlage: „Ich habe verschlafen."

„Du hast verschlafen? Und gestern Abend?"

„Da auch."

„Wie kann man so viel schlafen?", hakte George nach und beide sahen Stefanie so an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden.

Also erzählte sie ihnen rasch, was ihr am Vortag passiert war und was sie entdeckt hatte. Dafür waren die beiden sofort zu begeistern und Feuer und Flamme. Sie beschlossen auf der Stelle in die Küche zu gehen, immerhin hatte Stefanie ja noch nichts gefrühstückt.

Die Zwillinge ließen ihren Brief liegen und, möglichst unauﬀällig, verließen sie den Raum.

„Es war im Keller, genau unter der Großen Halle", erklärte Stefanie noch einmal, während sie die Zwillinge dorthin führte, wo sie in der Nacht gewesen war. Als sie es geschaﬀt hatten, ungesehen bis zu dem Gemälde der Birne zu gelangen, lächelte das Mädchen und begann sie zu kitzeln.

„Gestern hat sie zu kichern begonnen und dann verwandelte sie sich in eine Klinke… so." Sie veranschaulichte es, aber dieses Mal kam es ihr so vor, als würde es länger dauern, bis das Obst anﬁng zu kichern, doch wieder verwandelte es sich in eine Türklinke.

„Du bist echt genial", lobte einer der Zwillinge sie, als sie die Klinke herunterdrückte und der Gang frei wurde.

Stefanie lachte und ließ die beiden vorgehen, ehe sie selbst durch die Türe trat und sie hinter sich schloss. Dieses Mal war der Gang erleuchtet und auch die Küche lag in hellem Licht. Überall standen Hauselfen und waren damit beschäftigt, etwas zu kochen. Sie alle sahen so aus, als steckten sie bis zum Hals in Arbeit, aber dennoch drehte sich sofort einer von ihnen um und verbeugte sich vor ihnen.

„Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen helfen? Etwas bringen vielleicht?"

„Voll cool", sagten die Zwillinge aus einem Mund und musterten die Hauselfen. Zu Stefanie gewandt sagten sie: „Mum wollte auch immer einen haben, aber naja… sind nicht so leicht zu bekommen."

„Tee? Oder etwas Süßes?"

„Ich hätte gerne einen Schokoladenkuchen", meinte George schließlich und Fred nickte. „Und einen Tee, wenn es recht ist."

„Natürlich, kommt sofort."

„Ein Toast wäre wirklich schrecklich nett."

Wieder verbeugte der Hauself sich und begann den Toast zuzubereiten, während es schien, als hätte er den Kuchen schon griﬀbereit, denn es dauerte kaum eine Minute, als er damit zurückkam.

„Guten Appetit. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

„Nein, danke, das ist wirklich lecker. Vielen Dank", mampfte Fred mit vollem Mund und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.

Als sie die Küche wenig später verließen, waren ihre Taschen allerdings vollgestopft mit Leckereien, die die Hauselfen an sie abgeschoben hatten, vielleicht, weil sie sie so loswerden hatten wollen.

Es war Zeit für das Mittagessen und erstaunlicherweise hatten sie auch noch Hunger, wahrscheinlich, weil sie bereits gesehen hatten, was für köstliche Speisen es geben würde. Sie gingen hinauf zur Großen Halle und während sie gingen, grinsten die Zwillinge unaufhörlich.

„Wir haben das Schloss ja schon auf Geheimgänge abgesucht, aber dass man nur ein Bild kitzeln muss und es tut sich einer auf…"

„…spricht dafür, dass es sicher noch mehrere gibt."

Da konnte Stefanie ihnen nur zustimmen. Die Chance, dass es noch andere Geheimgänge gab, war sehr hoch, aber der Gedanke daran jedes Bild zu kitzeln, erschien wenig reizvoll.

„Vermutlich schon", gab sie also zu, „aber ich glaube, dass sie alle irgendwie verschlüsselt sind. Überlegt mal, was man mit Gregor dem Kriecher machen musste. Und mit der Birne. Da kommt man doch von alleine nicht drauf. Was wenn man bei manchen sogar einen Zauberstab braucht?"

„Kann schon sein, aber manche sind vielleicht einfach nur hinter Wandvorhängen versteckt…",

„…oder noch oﬀensichtlicher zu ﬁnden, wie die Abkürzungen, die wir schon entdeckt haben. Vor uns kann sich nichts verstecken."

Diese Zuversicht ließ sie alle drei lachen und sie beschlossen, nichts unversucht zu lassen, um die Geheimgänge aufzuspüren. Nur noch nicht jetzt. Es war einer der letzten schönen Tage und sie alle hatten große Lust hinauszugehen, um vielleicht noch ein wenig am See zu liegen und die Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen, solange sie noch warm waren.

Es war etwas Neues für Stefanie, dass selbst die sommerlichen Sonnenstrahlen nur warm, aber selten heiß waren. Sie war es gewöhnt, dass die sommerlichen Temperaturen bis über 35 Grad Celsius anstiegen und im Winter auf bis zu -15 Grad hinabﬁelen. In Extremfällen. Hier jedoch schien es selten mehr als 27 Grad zu haben, zumindest soweit sie gehört hatte. Seit sie in Hogwarts war, war es nie wirklich warm gewesen und sie hatte festgestellt, dass Daniel damals nicht umsonst einen Pullover angehabt hatte, der ihr viel zu warm für den Sommer erschienen war. Ja, zu warm für den Sommer im Süden. Hier, im Norden, trugen alle Pullover und Stefanie war dankbar für die warmen Umhänge, denn auch in den Schlossmauern war es kühl, besonders in den Fluren. Vielleicht würden sie im Winter dann ja auf magische Art und Weise geheizt werden, aber derweil, in der Übergangszeit Herbst, war davon nichts zu spüren.

Als Stefanie und die Zwillinge sich im Gras, an den Ufern des Sees, niederließen, seufzte sie zufrieden, als einige Sonnenstrahlen ihre Haut berührten und angenehm wärmten. Nein, stark waren sie nicht, hier oben in Schottland, aber dafür entschädigte alles andere. Und in den Sommerferien würde sie ja sowieso wieder im Süden sein.

Sie schlug ihre Augen zu, um sich ganz der Wärme hinzugeben, während sie dem Gespräch der Zwillinge lauschte. Sie stellten Mutmaßungen bezüglich der Geheimgänge an und fragten sich, ob die Küche ein allgemein bekannter Ort war, oder ob kaum ein Schüler wusste, wo sie sich befand.

„Zumindest habe ich noch nie jemanden darüber reden gehört und mit Bergen von Süßigkeiten ist auch noch keiner angetanzt", meinte George schließlich und Stefanie öﬀnete ihre Augen wieder, als Fred hinzufügte: „Besser wir sprechen mit niemanden darüber. Wenn wirklich nur wir davon wissen, kann man daraus sicher den ein oder anderen Vorteil ziehen."

Da konnte sie ihnen nur zustimmen und ein klein wenig Stolz erfüllte sie, weil sie diejenige gewesen war, die die Küche entdeckt hatte. Und dabei hatte sie wieder etwas gelernt: Das Schloss war nicht nur voller Geheimnisse, sondern auch voller Dinge, die nur solange geheim waren, bis man auf sie stieß.

Die Existenz von Hauselfen war ihr bisher nicht bekannt gewesen, aber nun wusste sie es und sie war froh darüber. Der Gedanke, keinen Haushalt mehr erledigen zu müssen, weil das ein kniehohes, haarloses Wesen für einen erledigte, musste wirklich verlockend sein, überlegte sie weiter, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was die Zwillinge über ihre Mutter und die Hauselfen gesagt hatte.

„Wie bekommt man eigentlich einen Hauselfen?", fragte sie plötzlich und setzte sich so auf, dass sie sich mit ihren Armen abstützte.

„Nun, man bekommt sie einfach", antwortete Fred und ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

„Sie werden alten, also würdigen, Zaubererfamilien zugeteilt, vom Zaubereiministerium."

„Genauer gesagt vom Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen", ergänzte sein Bruder und Stefanie nickte verstehend.

„Und ihr, also eure Familie, ist nicht alt genug, um einen zu bekommen? Nur weil ihr gemeint habt, eure Mum würde einen haben wollen…"

„Nun, alt genug schon, eher nicht würdig." In Georges Stimme schwang eine Spur von Bitterkeit mit und Stefanie hob irritiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Wieso nicht würdig?"

„Viele Zauberer sind der Ansicht, dass nur jene Magier echte Magier sind, durch deren Adern nur Magierblut ﬂießt, das heißt, wenn beide Elternteile Zauberer sind. Muggelgeborene werden von diesen reinblütigen Familien als Abschaum betrachtet, nicht würdig, Zauberei zu betreiben", begann Fred zu erklären und ein Schauder lief über Stefanies Rücken. Es erinnerte sie stark an den Rassismus der Nichtmagier.

„Wir, also unsere Familie, ist zwar sehr reinblütig, aber darauf legen wir keinen Wert", fuhr sein Bruder für ihn fort und dann verdüsterte sich seine Miene. „Deswegen betrachten uns manche reinblütigen Familien als Blutsverräter, weil wir auch mit Muggelgeborenen verkehren. Vollkommener Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst. Du stammst auch aus einer Familie ohne Magie und was macht es für einen Unterschied? Gar keinen."

„Warum wird solches Gedankengut zugelassen? Ist das denn so wichtig, wo man herkommt? Ich hatte bisher nicht das Gefühl, schief angesehen zu werden…"

„Weil du es auch nicht wurdest. Es sind wirklich nur ein paar wenige, eingebildete Familien, von denen gegenwärtig auch niemand in Hogwarts ist. Und wenn, dann musst du sie bei den Slytherins suchen. Dem Rest der Welt ist es ja auch vollkommen egal."

„Und dem Ministerium?"

„Eigentlich auch."

„Warum seid ihr dann … ‚unwürdig' einen Hauself zu bekommen?", hakte Stefanie weiter nach, nachdem sie das eben gehörte verdaut hatte.

„Vielleicht, weil der Einﬂuss jener Familien nach wie vor sehr groß ist", mutmaßte Fred und es wirkte, als würden sie nur sehr ungerne darüber reden.

„Zur Zeit von Du weißt schon wem war es natürlich bedeutender, aus welcher Familie man stammte, weil Muggelstämmige gejagt wurden und es wirklich nicht einfach hatten."

Von Du weißt schon wem hatte Stefanie bereits gehört und allein der Gedanke ließ sie eine Gänsehaut bekommen. Sie war froh, nicht in dieser Zeit hier zu sein, sondern 9 Jahre nach seinem Untergang. Sehr froh.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag damit, gemütlich in der Sonne zu liegen und vor sich hinzudösen. Ein paar Mal spielten sie auch Zauberschnippschnapp, nachdem Lee zu ihnen gekommen war und die Karten mitgenommen hatte. Danach starteten sie einen Wettkampf, wem es gelänge, ein größeres Kartenhaus auf dem schlammigen Untergrund zu bauen, ehe eine der Karten explodierte und das Haus zusammenﬁel. Dafür teilten sie sich selbst in Teams ein und weil es langweilig war, wenn die Zwillinge immer alles gemeinsam machten, spalteten sie sich auf. Stefanie baute mit Fred und Lee mit George.

Sie ﬁngen recht vorsichtig an, weil die Grundbausteine die wichtigsten waren. Sanft steckten sie sie so tief in den Schlamm, dass sie auch sicher hielten, dann begannen sie, in Windeseile die anderen Karten darüber zu stapeln.

„Vorsicht Fred, nicht, dass du in deiner Eile bei einer ankommst und alles kaputt geht", wies Stefanie ihn lachend an, als er nur um ein Haar den Turm verfehlte. In diesem Moment gab es einen Knall und Lee und Georges Haus ﬁel in sich zusammen.

„Ich hasse Glücksspiele", murmelte Lee und blies verärgert auf seine Hand, die die explodierende Karte unglücklicherweise berührt hatte.

„Du würdest anders reden, wenn uns das passiert wäre." Fred grinste und ließ das eigene Kartenhaus zusammenfallen. Es war Zeit für das Abendessen.

Nach dem Essen taten sie so, als würden sie noch schnell in die Bibliothek müssen, was sämtliche Leute, die mit ihnen reden hatten wollen, verscheuchte. („Habt ihr den Brief endlich abgeschickt? Mum erkundigt sich in jedem Brief danach?!") Als sie sie alle losgeworden waren, gingen sie in den ersten Stock, um dort mit der Suche nach Geheimgängen anzufangen.

Nebeneinander schlenderten sie den Flur entlang und betrachteten eingehend die Wände.

„Es ist echt bescheuert, aber jedes dieser Bilder könnte einen Geheimgang verbergen. Man kann sie nur ﬁnden, wenn man weiß, wo sie sind…", meinte George nach einer Weile und blieb stehen.

„Wir können ja auch schwer jedes von ihnen kitzeln", fügte sein Bruder hinzu und Stefanie nickte.

„Mir hat ja, wie bereits erwähnt, ein anderes Bild geholfen…"

Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen Blick zu, dann trat George vor ein Bild, das einen uralten, bärtigen Zauberer zeigte, der auf einem toten Bären saß und seine Schuhspitzen betrachtete. Der Junge räusperte sich und er blickte auf.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung, aber wisst Ihr etwas über irgendwelche Geheimgänge in Hogwarts?"

„Geheimgänge? Oh, da muss ich aber überlegen…. Ja, da ist einer. Im dritten Stock bei der buckeligen Hexe."

„Danke", sagte George ganz erstaunt und nach einem kurzen Blick liefen sie in den dritten Stock und suchten die Statue.

„Ich hab echt gedacht, er wird uns nichts sagen… warum auch sollte jedes Bild über alle Geheimgänge Bescheid wissen."

Da konnte Stefanie Fred nur zustimmen und sie blieben stehen, als vor ihnen eine Statue auftauchte, die die Gestalt einer buckeligen Hexe hatte.

„Das muss sie sein, aber wie kommen wir da jetzt zum Geheimgang? Und wo genau ist er?"

Sie wussten es nicht und so genau sie die Statue und alles in ihrer Umgebung auch untersuchten, sie konnten beim besten Willen keinen Geheimgang ﬁnden.

„Das Bild hat sich einen Spaß erlaubt", sagte Fred nach einer ganzen Weile und ließ enttäuscht die Schultern sinken.

„Lasst uns gehen."

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Gryﬃndorturm, als plötzlich ein Miauen ertönte und vor ihnen auftauchte.

„Oh nein, nicht die", wollte Stefanie gerade sagen, doch sie hatte erst ihren Mund aufgemacht, da rannte die Katze auch schon in einem Höllentempo um die Ecke und weg von ihnen.

„Komisches Vieh, ich hoﬀe, sie holt nicht Filch."

„Besser wir verschwinden", schlug George vor und sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte, doch noch ehe sie die Treppen erreicht hatten, stellte sich ihnen der Hausmeister in den Weg.

„So, so, Schüler außerhalb der Häuser und das nach 21 Uhr…" Ein bösartiges Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen und er schien sich diebisch über ihren Anblick zu freuen.

„Kleine Erstklässler die meinen sie könnten es sich erlauben, jetzt noch herumzustreunen… mal sehen, was Professor McGonagall dazu sagen wird… sie wird sich sicher eine nette Strafe einfallen lassen. Kommt mit!"

„Es ist schon nach 21 Uhr? Warum haben wir nicht auf die Zeit geachtet?", zischte Stefanie leise, aber nicht ohne Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme. Die Zwillinge wirkten auch nicht gerade froh über das, was ihnen nun blühen konnte, aber um nicht noch mehr Ärger zu bekommen, folgten sie alle drei brav dem Hausmeister.

Innerlich machte Stefanie sich Vorwürfe. Warum hatte sie nicht besser auf die Zeit geachtet? Sie hatten ja nicht einmal etwas Verbotenes im Sinn gehabt! Wenn sie jetzt dafür bestraft werden würden…

Sie hatten McGonagalls Büro erreicht und für einen Moment hoﬀte Stefanie, sie würde schon schlafen gegangen sein, aber dann öﬀnete sich die Türe schon nach einem kurzen Anklopfen und die Lehrerin erschien in der Türe.

„ , was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Diese Schüler habe ich beim Herumstreunen erwischt! Gerade eben!"

Die Lehrerin warf ihnen einen Blick zu, den Stefanie nicht deuten konnte, aber sie versuchte, all ihr Schuldbewusstsein in ihre Augen zu legen.

„Wir haben nur die Zeit übersehen", sagte sie hastig und die Zwillinge nickten.

„Nun, es ist ja auch erst…" McGonagall warf einen raschen Blick auf ihre Uhr, „21:11… also erscheint mir das durchaus glaubwürdig. Aber in Zukunft sollten Sie zusehen, die Uhrzeit im Auge zu behalten. Noch einmal sollte das nicht vorkommen. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryﬃndor, für Ihren Mangel an Vorausschauen. Und nun, Gute Nacht."

Sie schloss die Türe hinter sich und ließ die vier davor stehen. Filch wirkte nicht gerade glücklich.

„Wartet nur, das nächste Mal werdet ihr wirklich bestraft werden. Und jetzt seht zu, dass ihr in euer Haus kommt!"

Sie duckten sich unter seinen Worten hinweg und liefen hinauf in den siebten Stock in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Fred, George! Wo seid ihr gewesen? Ihr wisst doch, dass ihr um 21 Uhr in eurem Haus zu sein habt!", kam es von Percy in dem Moment, in dem er sie sah. Stefanie warf ihnen einen mitleidigen Blick zu, als er auch noch sagte: „Und jetzt schreibt endlich euren Brief fertig!"

Die beiden setzten sich wieder an den Tisch, um zu tun, wie ihnen geheißen, während Stefanie sich zu Alicia und Angelina setzte, die gerade Hausaufgaben machten. Da sie sie schon erledigt hatte, begann sie in einem Buch zu lesen, das auf dem Tisch lag. Fünf Punkte hatte sie heute also für ihr Haus verloren. Sie mussten wirklich zusehen, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkam.


	8. Ein einsames Weihnachtsfest

**7\. Ein einsames Weihnachtsfest**

Aber es kam wieder vor, es ließ sich gar nicht verhindern, wenn man viel Zeit mit den Zwillingen verbrachte und das tat Stefanie nun einmal sehr gerne.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie nur im Schloss herumschlenderten und nach Geheimgängen suchten, oder anderen kleine Streiche spielten – dazu hatten sie nämlich auch gar keine Zeit.

Die Schulzeit brach nun voll über sie herein und mit den ersten roten Blättern kamen Berge an Hausaufgaben und intensiver Stoﬀ. Sie bewegten sich in Verwandlung von Streichhölzern und Nadeln weg, hin zu anspruchsvolleren Dingen, genau wie in allen anderen Fächern. Dem Unterricht folgte Stefanie mühelos und kaum eine Sache war ihr fremd. Auch die Hausaufgaben waren für sie kein Problem, sie erledigte sie immer so schnell es ging und natürlich auch gewissenhaft. In der Zeit, in der die Zwillinge sich dann mit ihnen abmühten, beschäftigte sie sich schon wieder mit neuen Sachen.

Die Quidditchsaison startete und brachte allgemeine Aufregung unter die Häuser. Zuerst verlor Huﬀelpuﬀ gegen Ravenclaw, dann gewann Slytherin gegen Gryﬃndor. Es war ein trauriges Spiel – zwar ﬁng Charlie den Schnatz und Daniel schlug sich als Jäger hervorragend, aber die Slytherins waren einfach besser. Ihre Treiber holten nicht nur Oliver Wood, sondern auch einen ihrer Jäger und Treiber (Treiber!) vom Besen und schalteten sie für dieses Spiel aus. Dann hatten ihre eigenen Jäger freie Bahn vor dem Tor und Charlie oblag es nur noch, der Qual schnell ein Ende zu bereiten. Die Stimmung im Gryﬃndorturm war so bedrückt, wie das düstere Wetter.

Stefanie hatte noch nie zuvor einen Herbst so erlebt wie diesen. Der schottische Herbst erschien ihr anders als der, den sie gewöhnt war. Wenn der Sommer in Österreich zu Ende war, so wurden die Blätter zwar ebenfalls rot oder orange, aber nie erschienen sie ihr so prächtig, wie hier, von Hogwarts aus. Auch fehlte in ihrem neuen Zuhause der nasse, von Blättern getränkte Asphalt, auf dem man dauernd ausrutschte, weil die Blätter sich beinahe auﬂösten, durch die Feuchtigkeit. Nicht, dass der Herbst im Süden nicht schön gewesen wäre – im Gegenteil – aber hier war es doch anders. Obwohl sich nicht leugnen ließ, dass es noch viel mehr regnete, als in ihrer Heimat.

Nur eine Woche nach ihrer ersten, ernsthaften Begegnung mit Filch, hatte Stefanie endlich beim Frühstück auch einmal Post bekommen. Ivy hatte sich erschöpft auf ihrer Schulter niedergelassen und ihr den Brief hingehalten.

 _Liebste Stefanie,_  
 _es tut uns aufrichtig leid, dass du so lange auf diesen Brief warten musstest, aber die arme Ivy erschien uns lange nicht stark genug, um den Flug wieder zu machen. Bei uns ist alles wie immer, aber was du erzählst, klingt wunderbar! Mariechen war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen anhand der Wunderwelt, von der du erzählst. Sie zählt schon die Tage bis zu ihrem elften Geburtstag und ist dabei doch gerade erst 8 Jahre alt geworden. Anhand der Dauer dieser Postzustellung haben wir uns überlegt, dein Weihnachtsgeschenk schon mit unserem nächsten Brief zuzustellen und wir bedauern es jetzt schon, dass du zu Weihnachten nicht im Kreis der Familie wirst sein können. Oma lässt dir liebe Grüße ausrichten, sie ist gestürzt und hat sich den Unterschenkel gebrochen. Papa fürchtet um ihre Mobilität und wir hoﬀen das Beste. Christoph hat begonnen ihre Pferde professionell, also regelmäßig, zu reiten und schon den Reiterpass gemacht! Wir sind sehr stolz auf ihn und es scheint ihm auch Freude zu bereiten. Marie lernt ﬂeißig Englisch und Papa hat viel weniger Freizeit, als uns lieb wäre. Wir vermissen dich sehr und hoﬀen, dass du kein Heimweh hast, sondern dich nach wie vor wohlfühlst._  
 _In Liebe, Deine Eltern und Familie_

Stefanie konnte nicht leugnen. dass sie ein wenig enttäuscht war. Nach dem seitenlangen Brief, den sie ihren Eltern geschrieben hatte, kam nur eine halbe Seite zurück. Andererseits… was sollten sie ihr denn schon erzählen? Es war eben alles wie immer, während Stefanie vor lauter Neuheiten stand.

Die Zwillinge und eigentlich alle anderen bekamen sehr regelmäßig Post. Manche Eltern schickten ihren Kindern Süßigkeiten oder kleine Aufmerksamkeiten, andere hatten beispielsweise den Tagespropheten im Abo und bekamen ihn jeden Tag zugeschickt. Angelina war eine von ihnen und manchmal lieh sie Stefanie ihre Zeitung, meistens am Abend, wenn sie sie schon gelesen hatte.

Magische Zeitungen wirkten eine besondere Faszination auf die Muggelgeborene aus, natürlich, immerhin bewegten sich die Bilder. Gerne hätte sie ein solches Bild auch von sich machen lassen, um es ihren Eltern zu schicken, aber bisher war sie noch auf niemanden mit einer magischen Kamera gestoßen. Erst später klärten die Zwillinge sie auf und verrieten ihr, dass es nicht die Kamera, sondern die Flüssigkeit, in der die Bilder entwickelt wurden, war, die dafür sorgte, dass sie sich bewegten. Anders als bei Gemälden, die eben einfach verzaubert waren.

Stefanie schrieb ihrer Familie nicht sofort zurück, sondern wartete darauf, dass Ivy sich erholte, ehe sie sie mit einem Brief zurückschickte. Zu Weihnachten konnte sie ihren Eltern nichts schenken, außer einem seitenlangen Brief, den sie voller Liebe und Zuneigung geschrieben hatte, denn woher sollte sie bitte Geschenke bekommen?

In Wahrheit war Weihnachten aber nicht nur noch zwei Eulenﬂüge entfernt, sondern eine längere Zeit. Erst einmal kam Halloween, das in Hogwarts mit einem Festessen gefeiert wurde. Danach verging die Zeit aber sehr schnell, hauptsächlich, weil sie so viel zu tun hatten, und dann, eines Tages, war der erste Dezember gekommen.

Stefanie stellte auf ihr Nachtkästchen einen Adventkalender, den ihre Eltern ihr in ihrem letzten Brief geschickt hatten, und jeden Tag öﬀnete sie ein Türchen.

Am 16. Dezember dann erwachte sie und ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte, dass es über Nacht geschneit und noch nicht wieder aufgehört hatte.

Einige Tage lang schneite es unaufhörlich und auf mysteriöse Art und Weise plötzlich aufgetauchte, kleine, verzauberte Wärmekissen erfreuten sich großer Beliebtheit und hoher Preise.

Entgegen Stefanies Erwartungen wurden die Korridore nicht geheizt und nur jene Räume, die über einen Kamin verfügten, waren noch behaglich und warm.

Ihre freie Zeit verbrachten Stefanie und die Zwillinge trotzdem draußen. Sie bauten Schneemänner und Schneeburgen, versuchten Schneebälle zu verhexen und Stefanie gelang es, sie so gefrieren zu lassen, dass sie ganz besonders hart waren.

Das ganze Schloss, selbst die Lehrer, strebten den Weihnachtsferien entgegen und je näher sie kamen, desto mehr wurde Stefanie sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie als eine der wenigen über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben würde.

Als die Ferien schließlich begannen, war die Große Halle weihnachtlich geschmückt und auch im Gemeinschaftsraum befand sich ein geschmückter Tannenbaum. Am ersten Ferienmorgen erwachte Stefanie und fand sich in einem leeren Schlafsaal wieder. Der Hogwartsexpress war schon am Vorabend abgefahren und nun war sie alleine. Sie ließ sich Zeit beim Aufstehen und auch beim Anziehen. Nun, da sie keinen Unterricht hatte, machte sie sich auch nicht die Mühe ihre Schuluniform oder einen Zauberumhang zu tragen, sondern zog einfach nur einen normalen Pullover und eine Jeans an, wie sie sie sonst immer unter ihrem Umhang trug.

An und für sich wären die Ferien wirklich super gewesen – sie hatte alle Zeit der Welt und überall wo sie hinkam, war so viel Platz, dass sie sogar immer direkt am Kamin sitzen konnte, heißbegehrte Plätze, die sonst immer von älteren Schülern eingenommen wurden. Nun, von denen war nun kaum einer da, genauer gesagt war auch von den jüngeren kaum einer da.

So kam es, dass Stefanie ihre Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Sie las sich durch alle möglichen Bücher und es waren viele, denn sie hatte von jeher sehr schnell gelesen. Sie lernte ein paar neue Zauber und eines schönen Tages kam sie auf die Idee, einen eigenen zu erﬁnden. Es war ein scheinbar völlig abwegiger Gedanke, aber er ließ sie nicht mehr los, also setzte sie sich hin und überlegte erst einmal, was ihr Zauber bewirken sollte.

Wie bereits bestehende Zauber wirkten, hatte sie ja schon genauer untersucht, sie kannte das Zusammenspiel von Wort, Bewegung und Gedanken.

Es dauerte eine Weile, eigentlich fast die ganzen Ferien, aber als Fred und George im neuen Semester wieder kamen, konnte sie ihnen eine Tasse präsentieren, die einem das Getränk ins Gesicht spuckte, wenn man aus ihr trinken wollte. Das sollte der Anfang für ihre Begeisterung am Erﬁnden von Zaubersprüchen sein.

Es war der 24. Dezember, der Stefanie ein wenig melancholisch werden ließ und zum aller ersten Mal hatte sie Heimweh. Wären die Zwillinge dagewesen, dann wäre das sicher nicht passiert, sie hätten sie abgelenkt und beschäftigt, aber sie waren nicht hier und sie war ganz alleine mit sich und ihren Gedanken.

Sie dachte daran, was ihre Familie an diesem Tag tun würde. Sie würden früh erwachen und die Kinder ablenken so gut es ginge. Während ihr Vater mit ihnen vielleicht einen langen Spaziergang, oder sogar einen Ausritt, oder eine Fahrt im alten Pferdeschlitten machen würde, würde ihre Mutter sich zusammen mit der Großmutter vor den Herd stellen und das Weihnachtsessen zubereiten. Zu Mittag gäbe es nur ein wenig Brot und die Geschwister würden um das verschlossene Wohnzimmer herumschleichen und sich die Zeit mit heimlichem Naschen von Keksen vertreiben. Am Abend dann würden sie sich aufmachen, um die Heilige Messe zu besuchen, extra für Kinder und lange vor Mitternacht. Auf dem Heimweg würden sie auf dem Friedhof vorbeisehen und ihrem verstorbenen Großvater ein frohes Fest wünschen, oder ihm zumindest gedenken, und dann würden sie nach Hause kommen und erst einmal essen. Satt und zufrieden, aber voller Vorfreude würden sie dann darauf warten, dass das helle Bimmeln der Glocke ertönte, als Zeichen dafür, dass die Bescherung nun stattﬁnden konnte. Im Wohnzimmer würden sie einen Baum vorﬁnden, geschmückt mit runden, glänzenden Kugeln, Kerzen und Strohsternen und über und über bedeckt mit süßen Leckereien, wie sie sie sonst nie zu Gesicht bekamen. Unter ihm würden die Geschenke liegen… große und kleine, bunte, runde, eckige…

Der Gedanke ließ beinahe Tränen in Stefanies Augen aufsteigen. Ja, es war wunderbar in Hogwarts zur Schule zu gehen, aber was hätte sie an diesem Tag dafür gegeben, über Weihnachten nach Hause zu können.

Freilich, die Einzige die hierblieb war sie nicht, da war ja auch noch Daniel, der nun, da seine Freunde alle weg waren, auch wieder Zeit fand, um ab und zu mit ihr zu sprechen. Nicht viel zwar, aber immerhin ein paar Worte. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er auf seinem Besen und dem Quidditchfeld, zumindest nach eigener Aussage.

Am 25. Dezember war es dann aber soweit, auch in Hogwarts gab es eine Bescherung.

Stefanie erwachte sehr früh an diesem Tag und das erste, was sie sah, war ein Stapel Geschenke an ihrem Bettende. Sofort war sie hellwach und schon aufgestanden, um sich über die Päckchen herzumachen.

Bei näherer Betrachtung waren es gar nicht mehr so viele, aber das störte Stefanie nicht. Das erste Geschenk erschien ihr recht unförmig zu sein und auf einem an das Geschenk geklebten Zettel Papier stand: _„Frohe Weihnachten wünschen dir Fred und George Weasely!"_

Mit einem Lächeln entfernte sie das Geschenkpapier und fand eine Blechdose, die selbstgebackene Kekse enthielt. Sie biss in eines hinein und stellte fest, dass das deﬁnitiv nicht von Fred und George gebacken worden war, sondern vermutlich von ihrer Mutter. Dennoch fand sie es sehr nett, dass sie an sie gedacht hatten. Im Übrigen war sie nicht viel besser gewesen, immerhin hatte sie ihnen nur ein paar Süßigkeiten geschenkt, Berti Bott's Bohnen zum Beispiel, weil sie die hatte beschaﬀen können.

Das nächste Geschenk war sehr klein und für seine Verhältnisse auch sehr schwer. Dafür hing an ihm ein Brief, der dreimal so groß war wie das runde Paket. Stefanie nahm ihn ab und öﬀnete ihn. Er enthielt eine Muggelkarte, die ein weihnachtliches Motiv zeigte. Wenn man ein wenig an ihrer Oberﬂäche rieb, begann sie auch nach Zimt zu riechen.

 _„Frohe Weihnachten Stefanie! Dieses Geschenk schicken dir deine Geschwister Christoph und Marie. Wir fanden, er hätte eine magische Form!"_

Mit gerunzelter Stirn wickelte Stefanie gespannt das Geschenk aus und unter dem Papier kam ein kleiner, tatsächlich magisch geformter Stein hervor. Er war recht ﬂach und rund. Seine Oberﬂäche war nicht uneben, aber auch nicht glatt. Und in der Mitte befand sich ein Loch, das so aussah, als wäre es von ganz alleine und ohne menschliche Hilfe dorthin gekommen.

Düster erinnerte Stefanie sich daran, dass man im britischen Volksglauben solche Steine als Schutz gegen das Böse betrachtete. Man musste sie nur bei sich tragen.

Nach kurzer Suche fand Stefanie auch ein geeignetes Band, das sie durch das Loch zog und mit einem Knoten zu einer Kette verband. Dann hing sie sich den Stein um den Hals und beschloss ihn bei Gelegenheit so zu verhexen, dass er warm wurde, wenn ihr Gefahr drohte.

Die restlichen Geschenke stammten von ihren Eltern und enthielten allesamt Kleidung. Es waren warme Pullover und auch eine Hose, die ihr ihre Großmutter schenkte. Stefanie freute sich darüber, ihrer Meinung nach konnte man nie genug Pullover haben, vor allem nicht im kalten Schottland.

Beim Weihnachtsessen lernte Stefanie wieder etwas Neues kennen: Knallbonbons. Die hatte sie nicht einmal als Muggelzeug gekannt, aber, so versicherte Daniel ihr, es gab sie auch dort. Nur nicht halb so toll wie hier. Zusammen mit dem Jungen zog sie an mehreren von ihnen und jedes Mal konnten sie sich kaum noch halten vor Staunen oder Lachen, je nachdem was eben herauskam. Manchmal waren es lebendige Mäuse, dann wieder die Illusion eines steppenden Weihnachtsmannes.

Auch das Essen war kaum zu beschreiben. Es gab Unmengen an gebratenen Truthähnen, Kartoﬀeln und Bratensoße und noch vieles mehr. Später zum Tee waren die Teller gefüllt mit Kuchen und Törtchen. Weihnachtskuchen und Biskuit, kalten Braten und Brote gab es ebenfalls, aber dazu kam Stefanie nach all den süßen Sachen nicht mehr. Sie gab ihnen aber sowieso den Vorzug.

An diesem Tag ging sie müde und zufrieden ins Bett. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen – sie hatte mit Daniel zusammen draußen einen riesigen Schneemann gebaut und später hatte er mit ihr Schach gespielt, dann sie gemeinsam gegen einen einsamen Siebtklässler, dessen Eltern über Weihnachten nach Frankreich gereist waren. Leider gewannen sie kein einziges Spiel, aber das machte ihnen nichts aus, denn der Junge nannte sich selbst den ‚Schachproﬁ schlechthin'.

Am letzten Ferientag kamen die Weasley Zwillinge zurück und Stefanie bedankte sich artig für die Kekse, die sie schon alle aufgegessen hatte, ehe sie ihnen ihre Tasse zeigte. Die beiden waren hellauf begeistert, sowohl von der Idee als auch von der Umsetzung und wollten unbedingt wissen, wie sie es gemacht hatte. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis sie ihren Gedankengängen folgen konnten und als sie ihnen erläuterte, was für neue Zaubersprüche sie noch so erﬁnden wollte, hielten die beiden sie schon für ein Genie.

Dieser erste Versuch am Erﬁnden von Zaubersprüchen hatte mehrere Folgen und eine davon war die, dass die Zwillinge Percy die Tasse zum Frühstück unterjubelten.

„Hast du Durst, Percy?"

„Hier, wie wäre es mit etwas Tee?" George hielt ihm die Tasse hin.

„Es ist dein Lieblingstee, mit einem Schuss Rum, damit du wach wirst", fügte Fred hinzu und lächelte scheinheilig.

Ohne auf seine Brüder einzugehen oder sie anzusehen, nahm Percy die Tasse, einfach um die beiden loszuwerden und führte sie zu seinem Mund, während er gleichzeitig intensiv den Tagespropheten las. Gerade als er seine Lippen an den Rand setzen wollte, ergoss sich der, in weiser Voraussicht nur lauwarme, Tee über sein Gesicht und seine Brillengläser. Er gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch der Überraschung von sich und blinzelte einige Male, ehe er betont ruhig die Tasse abstellte, die nasse Zeitung auf den Tisch legte und seine Brille absetzte, um sie zu trocknen. Dann warf er seinen lachenden Brüdern einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Ihr haltet das wohl für ganz besonders lustig, was? Nun, ich nicht. Ihr wisst nicht, dass ihr euch damit mehr schadet als mir. Oder glaubt ihr, jemand will jemanden wie euch als Vertrauensschüler haben? Wenn ich in zwei Jahren Vertrauensschüler sein werde, dann werde ich euch für solche Kindereien Punkte abziehen", sagte er hochmütig und mit einer Zauberstabbewegung trocknete er auch die Zeitung wieder.

Die Zwillinge hielten sich immer noch die Bäuche vor Lachen und es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie erwiderten: „Wer will denn schon Vertrauensschüler werden? Und du solltest dir auch nicht so sicher sein, ob du es werden wirst…"

„Natürlich werde ich es werden. Wen sollte man besseres ﬁnden, als mich?" Er rümpfte die Nase, als noch ein wenig Tee von seinen Haaren auf den Tisch tropfte und sah seine Brüder genervt an. „Und jetzt verzieht euch und nervt jemand anderes. Ihr seid wirklich unausstehlich."


	9. Doppelter Geburtstag

**8\. Doppelte Geburtstage**

Die Zeit nach Weihnachten verging unglaublich schnell, beinahe kam es Stefanie vor, wie ein Katzensprung. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann stand der April vor der Türe.

Der erste April, ein Samstag, war der Geburtstag der Zwillinge und der 18. April, Stefanies Geburtstag, würde ein Mittwoch sein, was sie sehr schade fand, denn sie hätte auch gerne an einem freien Tag Geburtstag gehabt.

Traditionell war der erste April ja auch ein Tag, an dem man anderen bis zur Mittagszeit alle möglichen Streiche spielen durfte, was Stefanie als sehr passend empfand, vor allem für die Zwillinge.

Stefanie hatte vor, diesen Tag so zu gestalten, dass man auch merkte, wer Geburtstag hatte, weswegen sie eine besondere Überraschung geplant hatte. Es hatte sie ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, aber es war ihr gelungen, die Hauselfen zu überreden, eine riesige Torte anzufertigen, die die Form eines Kopfes hatte, und zwar den Kopf der Zwillinge. Welcher es nun war, spielte zum Glück ja keine Rolle, immerhin sahen sie beide gleich aus.

Nach dem Mittagessen zogen die Zwillinge sich mit Lee nach draußen zurück, dafür hatte Stefanie gesorgt. Sie hatte Lee gebeten, die beiden für mindestens eine Stunde abzulenken, solange würde sie brauchen, um die Torte hinaufzubringen und den Gemeinschaftsraum zu schmücken.

Als sie dann aber in die Küche kam, wurde sie gewaltig überrascht. Nicht nur die gewünschte und wunderschön gewordene Torte stand auf den Tischen, nein, auch drei andere Kuchensorten, verschiedenste Törtchen und sogar Pudding waren dabei. Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu staunen und sich tausendmal bei den Hauselfen zu bedanken.

„Das wird die allerbeste Geburtstagsfeier, die es je gegeben hat… ich werde die Torte unsichtbar zaubern und erst dann sichtbar machen, wenn sie da sind und den Rest gesehen haben, damit es noch besser wird…"

Als schwierig gestaltete es sich nur, alles in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu bekommen. Stefanie hätte einige der Sachen ja in ihren magischen Beutel stopfen können, aber sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sauber genug war. Schließlich fand sie sich damit ab, sehr oft hin und her gehen zu müssen. Die Torte kam zum Schluss dran und als sie die ganzen Leckereien endlich auf zwei großen Tischen im Gryﬃndorgemeinschaftsraum aufgebaut, die Torte in der Mitte platziert und unsichtbar gezaubert und es gleichzeitig geschaﬀt hatte, alle anderen davon abzuhalten, jetzt schon zu essen und sie auf nachher vertröstet hatte, war ihre Stunde fast um und sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, um den Raum noch zu schmücken. Ein paar ältere Schüler halfen ihr und als Lee wenig später mit den Zwillingen zurückkam, hingen an den Wänden Girlanden und quer durch den Raum ein Spruchband, auf dem stand: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Zwillinge!

Als das Portraitloch sich öﬀnete und die beiden hinter Lee hineinkamen wurde es sofort still, so still, dass die beiden ihr Gespräch beendeten und sich fragend umsahen.

„Ist was passiert?"

„HAPPY BRITHDAY!", riefen die Gryﬃndors beinahe zugleich aus und ein Regen aus Konfetti ging auf die Zwillinge nieder. Dann begannen ihre Mitschüler laut für sie zu singen und nacheinander kamen sie zu ihnen und schüttelten ihnen die Hände, um sie persönlich zu beglückwünschen. Stefanie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das ohne Kuchen nicht so gewesen wäre, aber das war ihr egal. Als die Zwillinge sich schließlich zu ihr vorgekämpft hatten, sahen sie die Kuchen und Leckereien.

„Wahnsinn, warst du das, Stefanie?!"

Sie lachte und ﬂüsterte leise: „Sagen wir so, ich habe meine Kontakte spielen lassen."

Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und die beiden verstanden. Dann umarmte sie jeden von ihnen und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihren Zauberstab zu zücken. „Aber das Beste kommt noch."

Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung und einem kurzen Murmeln hatte sie die prächtige Torte sichtbar gemacht und ein Raunen ging durch den Raum, dann brachen sie alle in lauten Jubel aus. Fassungslos standen die Zwillinge vor dem Meisterstück und konnten sich nicht einigen, wessen Kopf es denn nun war. Die Schüler stürzten sich auf die Kuchen wie ausgehungerte Kinder und besonders die Torte, die nicht nur gut aussah, sondern noch besser schmeckte, war schnell aufgegessen, so schnell, dass Stefanie froh war, noch ein Stück bekommen zu haben.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Zwillinge Geburtstag hatten, machte man ihnen, Lee und Stefanie die besten Plätze am Kamin bereitwillig frei und zufrieden saßen sie dort und aßen die Torte und die Kuchen.

„Das war echt eine Überraschung, wirklich gelungen Stefanie", lobte Lee sie und sie lächelte. Auch die Zwillinge wirkten mehr als zufrieden.

„Mal sehen, ob wir uns da irgendwann revanchieren können. Dieses Jahr aber eher nicht, das wäre langweilig, weil du es jetzt schon erwarten würdest."

Das brachte Stefanie zum Lachen und als alle Kuchen und Torten weggegessen waren, was viel zu schnell gegangen war, rannte sie schnell nach oben und holte ihr Geschenk.

„Was? Geschenk bekommen wir auch noch eines?" Die beiden schienen es kaum fassen zu können, als sie jedem von ihnen ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand drückte.

„Ich dachte mir, ausnahmsweise könntet ihr ja mal beide etwas bekommen, anstatt immer nur eines für beide. Es ist allerdings in beiden dasselbe drinnen." Sie lächelte entschuldigend, doch weder Fred noch George schienen ihr böse zu sein.

Die Geschenke entpuppten sich als kleine Miniaturregelbücher, die sie selbst gezaubert hatte. Sie enthielten Regeln wie: „Es ist untersagt, nach 21 Uhr noch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein und dringend anzuraten, in der Schule herumzugehen", oder „Der Verbotene Wald muss im Leben mindestens einmal aufgesucht werden." Die beiden amüsierten sich sehr dabei, durch die Bücher zu blättern und nachzusehen, an welche Regeln sie sich schon gehalten hatten.

„Hier: Peeves, dem Poltergeist, ist unbedingt in seiner Tätigkeit Konkurrenz zu machen, das ist auch gut", lachte Fred und George stimmte ihm mit vollen Herzen zu, während es rund um sie herum immer ruhiger wurde und bald gingen auch sie ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag bekamen sie eine verspätete Eule von zu Hause, die ihnen einen Geburtstagsbrief und zwei neue Zauberkessel für das nächste Jahr in Aussicht stellte. Die beiden waren wenig begeistert.

„Vielleicht können wir sie dazu überreden, dass es etwas anderes wird."

„Neue Besen zum Beispiel", schlug Fred vor und George gab ihm Recht. Stefanie hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit ihnen. Ihre Eltern würden ihr nie Nutzgegenstände zum Geburtstag schenken, die bekam sie immer einfach so. Aber ihre Eltern verdienten ja auch genug, während die Weasleys eine so große Familie ernähren mussten, dass sie jeden Sickel zweimal umdrehen mussten.

Am 18. April bekam auch Stefanie eine Eule von ihren Eltern, allerdings ebenfalls ohne Geschenk. Sie kam zum Frühstück und lies sich vor Stefanies Essteller nieder. Geistesabwesend streichelte sie Ivy, während sie den Brief las, in dem ihre Eltern ihr erstens zwar alles Gute wünschten, zweitens aber sagten, dass sie es für klüger hielten, wenn Stefanie sich im Sommer etwas in der Winkelgasse aussuchte, weil sie nicht wussten, inwieweit sie sich noch über Muggeldinge freute.

Stefanies Enttäuschung verﬂog, als sie den Brief las und sie war froh, dass ihre Eltern auf diese Idee gekommen waren. Es stimmte, alleine kamen ihre Eltern ja nicht in die Winkelgasse und was sollte Stefanie mit Muggelsachen noch anfangen? Sie hätten ihr natürlich auch Kleidung schenken können, aber vermutlich waren sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch etwas brauchen könnte, war es in Schottland doch sowieso immer kalt. Von ihren Geschwistern bekam Stefanie nichts, aber dafür hatte sie Verständnis, schenkte sie ihnen derweil ja auch nichts. Nun, sie hatte Christoph ein paar magische Süßigkeiten geschenkt aber sie wusste nicht, wie gut sie bei ihm angekommen waren. Vielleicht hatte Marie sie auch heimlich alle weggegessen und nun glaubte er, sie hätte nicht an ihn gedacht.

Nach dem Frühstück mussten sie zum Unterricht. Der Tag begann mit Verwandlung, aber später hatten sie Zaubertränke, zusammen mit den Slytherins.

Die Zwillinge gingen gemeinsam mit Stefanie hinunter in die Kerker und, wie immer, setzten sie sich an einen Tisch. Dieses Mal hatten sie Glück – zu dritt sollten sie sich an einem Vergesslichkeitstrank versuchen. Sie hatten ihn schon einmal alleine gebraut, dieses Mal allerdings sollten sie es ohne Anleitung, dafür aber in Gruppen versuchen. Stefanie hatte den starken Verdacht, dass sie ihn auch zu ihren Abschlussprüfungen bekommen würden, sonst würde Snape seinen Slytherin-Lieblingen nicht einschärfen, sich anzustrengen und sich genau zu merken, was sie taten.

Da sie schon so schön zusammen saßen, braute sie zusammen mit den Zwillingen an dem Trank und versuchte ihr Bestes dabei. Sie hatte gerade erst letztens wieder einen Punkt verloren, weil sie Snape nicht dabei geholfen hatte, einige zu Boden gefallene Zaubertrankzutaten aufzuheben („Für diese Unhöﬂichkeit…") und wollte es jetzt möglichst wieder gut machen. Zwar gab Snape, im Gegensatz zu anderen Lehrern, keine Punkte für hervorragende Leistungen, außer natürlich man war ein Slytherin, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Zumindest wollte sie an ihrem Geburtstag keinen Punkteabzug bekommen.

Gerade maß Stefanie das richtige Maß an Belladonnaessenz ab, als plötzlich aus dem Nachbarkessel ein Knall ertönte. Sämtliche Köpfe fuhren herum und starrten auf den Rauch, der langsam die Worte ‚Happy Birthday' formte. Zum Glück stand nicht ihr Name dabei, sonst hätte Snape ihr wahrscheinlich wirklich noch Punkte abgezogen.

Stefanie warf den Zwillingen einen fragenden Blick zu und lächelte, als die beiden grinsten. Sie hatten sich doch etwas für sie einfallen lassen und zum Glück nicht ihren eigenen Kessel benutzt, sondern den von den drei Slytherins Adrian Pucey, Carter Warrington und Miles Bletchley.

Snape kam auf sie zu und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Kessel, nachdem er den Rauch mit einer Handbewegung verscheucht hatte, und runzelte seine Stirn. „Was für ein merkwürdiges Ding", sagte er schließlich mit spitzer Stimme und, ohne es zu berühren, beförderte er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs etwas aus dem Kessel das aussah wie eine gematschte Pﬂaume. Er betrachtete es eingehend, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis, denn mit ärgerlichem Gesicht ließ er das Ding verschwinden.

„Machen sie sich wieder an die Arbeit. Und sie müssen neu anfangen", wandte er sich an die drei Slytherins. Stefanie unterdrückte ein Kichern, das sie deﬁnitiv um die Punkte gebracht hätte, die Slytherin gerade nicht verloren hatte. Als die Stunde dann vorbei war, konnte sie nicht mehr aufhören, die Zwillinge zu loben und ihre Bewunderung auszudrücken.

„Das war nicht nur fantastisch sondern auch total mutig! Wie habt ihr das gemacht?"

„Tja", begann George und Fred grinste, ehe er fortfuhr: „Wir haben uns deine Anleitung letztens eben sehr zu Herzen genommen und versucht, unsern eigenen Spruch zu kreieren. Geklappt hat es noch nicht, aber dann haben wir es geschaﬀt, eine Art Bombe aus einer Pﬂaume zu entwickeln. Wenn sie hochgeht, kommt der Schriftzug."

„Ist aber noch ausbaufähig", fügte Fred hinzu und die beiden verrieten Stefanie, dass sie planten, einige Scherzartikel zu entwickeln, nun, da sie auf den Geschmack gekommen waren.

„Wir haben schon so einiges im Kopf."

„Wie zum Beispiel Jux-Zauberstäbe oder krankmachendes Essen zum Schwänzen von Unterricht", zählte George auf und Stefanie konnte nur bewundernd nicken.

„Wenn mir etwas einfällt, werde ich es euch sagen", versprach sie, ebenso wie ihnen zu helfen, wenn sie gerade Lust dazu hatte.

Zeit hatten sie in der nächsten Zeit allerdings keine, denn die Prüfungen rückten immer näher und Stefanie ging den Stoﬀ ﬂeißig durch. Sie übte Handbewegungen, die sie längst konnte, lernte Trankzutaten auswendig und verwandelte Gegenstände in andere Dinge und …und …und …

Dann war es soweit: Die Prüfungen ﬁngen an. Sie bestanden aus schriftlichen und praktischen Teilen und beides war nicht unbedingt schwer. Sie schrieben Aufsätze, beantworteten Fragen und schließlich verwandelten sie Mäuse in Dosen oder brauten Zaubertränke aus dem Gedächtnis. Als sie das endlich alles hinter sich gebracht hatten, war das Jahr so gut wie vorbei. Eine Woche hatten sie nun frei, dann würden sie ihre Ergebnisse erfahren und zum Schluss noch zusammen eine große Abschlussfeier feiern.

Die Tage waren wärmer geworden, die Sonne wieder kräftiger und Stefanie trug nun keine Pullover mehr, sondern kurzärmlige Oberteile, meistens unter ihrem Zauberumhang.

Nun, da sie frei hatten, verbrachten sie ihre Zeit draußen am See, manchmal auch am Quidditchfeld, wo nun nicht mehr trainiert wurde und sich all jene tollten, die sonst nie zum Fliegen kamen. Auch Stefanie hatten ihren Spaß daran, auf den Schulbesen, die, wenn man zu hoch ﬂog, zu vibrieren begannen und manchmal nicht mehr gehorchten, weil sie einfach schon zu alt waren, ihre Kreise zu ziehen und mit den Zwillingen und Lee um die Wette zu ﬂiegen. Auch Angelina und Alicia gesellten sich bei solchen Rennen zu ihnen, denn die beiden waren ebenfalls begeisterte Fliegerinnen und spielten sogar mit dem Gedanken, sich im nächsten Jahr für die Hausmannschaft zu bewerben. Das hatten allerdings, so kam es ihr vor, sowieso alle vor. Oder beinahe alle, außer ihr selbst eben. Sie war im Sport noch nie wirklich herausragend gewesen und es war ihr auch nicht wichtig, gut in Dingen wie Leichtathletik zu sein. Natürlich, ﬂiegen war etwas anderes aber nein, es gab Leute, die besser dafür geeignet waren. Erstens hatte sie manchmal Anﬂüge von Höhenangst und zweitens würde sie vor Nervosität sterben, müsste sie vor der ganzen Schule Quidditch spielen.

Die Tage, die nun versüßt waren mit Nichtstun und voller Entspannung, vergingen schnell, sie ﬂossen regelrecht dahin, und ehe Stefanie sich versehen konnte, war der Tag der Abschlussfeier gekommen. Sie zogen sich also noch einmal ihre Zauberumhänge an und setzten ihre Spitzhüte auf, die sie sonst eigentlich nicht sehr oft trugen, weil man nicht aneinander vorbeigehen konnte, ohne zu lachen, und gingen hinunter in die Große Halle, die geschmückt war in den Farben Grün und Silber, also in den Farben Slytherins.

„Gratuliere, Slytherins", murmelte George leise, „ihr habt zum fünften Mal in Folge den Hauspokal gewonnen."

„Wenigstens kann uns niemand vorwerfen, dass wir schuld dran sind", tröstete Stefanie sie, während sie sich an den Gryﬃndortisch setzten. „Immerhin liegen wir auf Platz drei, also war es nicht einmal knapp."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Halle gefüllt war und Dumbledore sich erhob, um ein paar abschließende Worte an sie zu richten.

„Das Jahr ist vorüber, und hier sitzen wir, versammelt und voller Vorfreude auf ein neues, aber zuvor dürfen wir uns in langen Ferien entspannen. Zuerst aber, und ehe wir uns vollfressen mit herrlichen Leckereien, darf ich den Hauspokal verleihen. Wie es aussieht, liegt Huﬀelpuﬀ auf Platz vier, Gryﬃndor auf Platz drei, Ravenclaw auf Platz zwei und somit gewinnt, wie schon letztes Jahr, und das Jahr davor, und das Jahr das vor diesem Jahr und so weiter… Slytherin den Hauspokal!"

Jubel erbrach sich über die Tische, obwohl er nur von einem Tisch ausging und es war so laut, dass man meinen konnte, alle hätten sich für das Haus gefreut, doch so war es nicht. Drei Tische lagen in Totenstille und nur einer konnte sich kaum halten vor Freude.

„Oh ja, sie sind ja soo toll. Die Einzigen, die es fertig bringen, Gemeinheiten anzustellen und anderen die Schuld dafür zu geben", murmelte Fred leise und man stimmte ihm zu. Dann aber tauchte das Essen auf den Tischen auf. Der allgemeine Trübsinn verﬂog angesichts der Leckereien und ein letztes Mal vor den Ferien wurde so richtig gegessen und getrunken.

„Und, was planst du in den Ferien?", erkundigte Fred sich bei Stefanie und sie antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, es hängt wohl von meinen Eltern ab. Vielleicht fahren wir irgendwo hin. Ihr?"

„Wir bleiben wahrscheinlich zu Hause, aber die Zeit nutzen wir auf jeden Fall, um ein wenig herumzuexperimentieren. Du hast uns da echt auf eine gute Idee gebracht."

Sie lachte und dann war das Jahr wirklich vorbei. Ihre Zeugnisse wurden vergeben und Stefanie war zu ihrer großen Freude, und nicht zur Überraschung der anderen, die Jahrgangsbeste. Sie erhielten Zettel, auf denen sie ermahnt wurden, in den Ferien nicht zu zaubern, und nur auf Stefanies stand, dass man nicht genau wusste, wie das deutschsprachige Zaubereiministerium das regelte, sie aber besser einfach nicht zaubern sollte.

Stefanie nahm es als Rat, den man nicht befolgen musste. Sie würde ihre Grenzen ausloten und sehen, wann sie eine mahnende Eule vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten würde.

Sie fuhren mit dem Hogwartsexpress zurück nach London und spielten Zauberschnippschnapp, während sich die Landschaft allmählich veränderte. Das wilde schottische Hochland verschwand und es wurde grüner. Städte tauchten auf, während Stefanie schon ihren Zauberumhang ablegte.

„Vergiss ja nicht, uns zu schreiben", wiesen die Zwillinge sie an und sie nickte. „Und vergesst nicht, mir zurückzuschreiben."

„Wir nehmen aber besser nur deine Eule, unser Errol schaﬀt den Weg nie."

Sie hielten am Bahnhof King's Cross und stiegen aus, ehe sie sich vor dem Tor zur Muggelwelt anstellten. Zu dritt gingen Stefanie und die Zwillinge durch das Tor und schon erblickte sie die rothaarige Familie, die dort auf die Ankunft ihrer Söhne wartete.

„Fred, George!", rief Mrs. Weasley aus und ﬁel den beiden um den Hals, ehe sie vor Stefanie Halt machte und sie herzlich anlächelte.

„Und du musst Stefanie sein. Es freut mich sehr, dass die beiden eine vernünftige Freundin gefunden haben, die sie vielleicht ein wenig zügeln kann."

„Ja Mum, sie war sogar Jahrgangsbeste", verkündete Fred, um es ein wenig glaubwürdiger zu machen, dass Stefanie vernünftig war.

In diesem Moment tauchten auch Charlie und Percy auf und wurden von ihrer Mutter überschwänglich begrüßt.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich!", verkündete sie in Richtung ihres Älteren, der nun mit der Schule fertig war. Auch Mr. Weasley schien sehr erfreut zu sein. Gerade, als sie sich verabschieden wollten, sah Stefanie Daniel, der ein wenig Abseits auf sie wartete.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss mich beeilen", sagte sie schnell und ihr ﬁel ein, dass der Portschlüssel ja nur zu einer bestimmten Zeit benutzbar war. Sie verabschiedete sich schnell und hastete dann zu Daniel.

„Wird auch Zeit, wir müssen uns echt beeilen, sonst verpassen wir ihn." Gerade freundlich wirkte er nicht, eher gestresst.

Also nahmen sie die Beine in die Hand und liefen mehr, als sie gingen. Dennoch dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie endlich im Hof des Tropfenden Kessels standen und ihre Hände erschöpft um den Rand des Fasses legten.

„Nächstes Mal", sagte Daniel ein wenig außer Atem, „beeilst du dich ein bisschen, ja? Dann können wir uns diesen Lauf durch London sparen."

Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Tut mir Leid, ich hab nicht nachgedacht."

„Das hab ich gemerkt."

In diesem Moment ging der Portschlüssel los. Das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breitete sich aus und sie schloss ihre Augen, während sie sich auf einen Bauchklatscher vorbereitete. Als sie jedoch auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans ankamen, landete sie nicht auf dem Bauch, sondern auf den Knien.

Sie öﬀnete ihre Augen und stand auf, während sie ihren Koﬀer ein wenig anhob und sich lächelnd umdrehte.


	10. Ferien

**9\. Ferien**

Ihre Eltern standen neben der Hütte und strahlten sie an, zwischen ihnen die kleine Marie, die einen großen Blumenstrauß in den Händen hielt. Aber was war passiert? Die kleine Marie schien gar nicht mehr so klein wie früher, sie war mindestens 10 Zentimeter gewachsen!

„Stefanie! Wie schön, dich zu sehen!"

„Mama! Papa! Marie!"

Sie stürmte auf sie zu und warf sich ihnen nacheinander um den Hals, dann nahm sie, mit Freudentränen in den Augen, die Blumen entgegen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu strahlen.

„Ich freue mich so, euch wiederzusehen!"

„Nanu, man könnte fast meinen es hätte dir nicht gefallen", lächelte ihr Vater und nahm ihren Koﬀer, während Marie unbedingt die Eule tragen wollte.

„Doch, ich liebe es! Hogwarts ist großartig und Marie wird es auch gefallen! Aber vermisst habe ich euch dann doch. Wo ist Christoph eigentlich?"

„Zuhause, er trainiert für ein Turnier", erklärte ihre Mutter lächelnd und sie verabschiedeten sich von Daniel und seiner Familie, die Stefanie ganz vergessen hatte.

„Schöne Ferien", wünschte sie ihm noch, dann gingen sie zu ihrem Auto, luden den Koﬀer ein und fuhren nach Hause.

„Wie geht es Oma?", fragte Stefanie nach und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie sich irgendwann vor Weihnachten etwas gebrochen hatte.

„Es geht. Sie ist ruhiger geworden, aber zum Glück hat sie es wieder rechtzeitig auf die Beine geschaﬀt und sich keine Lungenentzündung eingefangen. Das wäre vermutlich ihr Ende gewesen", erwiderte ihr Vater, als er das Auto in die Hauseinfahrt lenkte. Er hielt an und drehte sich lächelnd zu seiner Tochter auf dem Rücksitz um. „Übrigens, wir haben noch eine Überraschung für dich."

Er machte eine Pause um die Spannung zu erhöhen. „Wir, also du, Marie, Mama und ich, fahren für eine Woche nach Italien. Nach Grado, um genau zu sein."

Stefanies Mund klappte nach unten und mit großen Augen sah sie ihren Vater an. „Wirklich? Wir fahren endlich wieder einmal auf Urlaub?! Ihr seid echt die Besten!" Selten hatte ihre Ferien so gut begonnen und in bester Laune packte sie ihren Koﬀer aus und verstaute ihre Sachen. Später ging sie hinunter, um ihren Bruder zu begrüßen. Er ritt gerade und ihre Mutter sah ihm dabei zu. Auch ihre Oma konnte sie erkennen: sie saß in einem hohen Lehnstuhl, den man vor ihr Haus gebracht hatte, und gab ihrem Enkel Anweisungen.

„Er reitet sehr gut", bemerkte ihre Mutter und Stefanie versuchte, sich selbst ein Bild zu machen, musste aber feststellen, dass sie keine Ahnung vom Reiten hatte.

„Ja", sagte sie deshalb einfach und beobachtete ihren Bruder dabei, wie er seine Runden drehte. „Sieht zumindest nicht schlecht aus."

„Er wird sein eigenes Pferd bekommen", verriet ihre Mutter nach einer Weile der Stille und Stefanie sah überrascht auf.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass er auch etwas braucht, nachdem du und Marie nun diese wunderbaren, magischen Aussichten habt und er nicht. Zuerst dachten wir an andere Sachen, aber als seine Begeisterung für Pferde wuchs, haben wir uns überlegt, dass das vielleicht nicht schlecht wäre. Omas Pferde sind alle schon wahnsinnig alt und eigentlich nicht das Richtige, wenn er ernsthaft weiterreiten will, an Turnieren teilnehmen und so. Derweil, zum Reiten lernen sind sie natürlich ideal, sie sind ruhig und erfahren, aber…"

„Und wer hat ihm das alles beigebracht?"

Eine Frage, die ganz spontan in Stefanies Kopf aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte zuvor noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Eigentlich hatte sie generell sehr wenig über ihre Familie nachgedacht, während sie in Hogwarts war. Viel zu sehr hatten alle anderen Dinge sie abgelenkt.

„Oma, wer sonst?", erwiderte ihre Mutter, ohne zu zögern oder mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Zweifelnd warf Stefanie einen Blick auf die alte Frau, die gerade ihren Hut neu aufsetzte. Nun, sie wusste, dass ihr Mann ein sehr erfolgreicher Reiter gewesen war, aber ihre Oma…

„Sie liebte Pferde schon immer und dein Opa hat sie viel gelehrt." Ihre Mutter antwortete, ohne dass sie eine Frage gestellt hatte und Stefanie blickte zu ihr hoch, um sie anzusehen. Verändert hatte sie sich nicht. Sie hingegen anscheinend schon. Alle hatten ihr gesagt, sie wäre ja so groß geworden und noch schöner als zuvor. Ihr Haar war gewachsen, aber sie hatte vor, es wieder ein wenig zu kürzen, damit sie nicht irgendwann darauf saß. Aber erst einmal würde sie in den Urlaub fahren.

Christoph blieb Zuhause, da er die Pferde dem Meer vorzog, aber das war auch ganz gut so, denn so konnte er ein Auge auf seine Großmutter haben.

Im Scherz hatte ihr Vater gemeint, sie würden gegenseitig auf sich aufpassen, Oma auf Christoph und umgekehrt. Ihre Mutter hatte zuerst ihre Zweifel gehabt, ob ihr Ältester schon alt genug war, um so lange alleine zu bleiben, aber ihr Vater war der Ansicht, dass man mit 14 schon eine Woche lang ohne Eltern auskommen konnte. Außerdem war er nicht der Typ, um das Haus durch eine Party zu verunstalten.

Also fuhren sie los, mit dem Auto, denn nach Italien fuhr man von ihrem Wohnort aus nicht lange. Zumindest nicht so lange wie von anderen Orten aus. Nach Stefanies Meinung fuhren sie nämlich schon sehr lange und gelegentlich blieben sie stehen, an einer Tankstelle zum Beispiel, und kauften etwas zu trinken, denn die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf sie hinab.

Als sie in Grado ankamen, bezogen sie zuallererst ihr Hotelzimmer, es war eine Suite mit einem großen Zimmer für die Eltern und einem kleineren für die Mädchen, dann machten sie sich auch schon auf den Weg zum Strand. Es war eine herrliche Woche, voll herrlichem Wetter und wunderbaren Badestunden. Am Abend vor ihrer Abreise gingen sie noch einmal essen und danach wollte Stefanie noch ein wenig spazieren gehen, um das Meer als letzten Eindruck mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Da Marie schon müde war, ging ihr Vater mit ihr alleine zurück und Stefanie und ihre Mutter spazierten zusammen den Strand entlang.

„Weißt du", begann ihre Mutter nach einer Weile, „Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, du würdest eher Mädchen als Freundinnen ﬁnden, und jetzt sind deine besten Freunde zwei Jungen." Sie lächelte und ihr Blick verlor sich in den Wellen.

Stefanie hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sagte zu ihrer Verteidigung: „Sie sind wirklich nett und außerdem habe ich auch Mädchen als Freunde. Angelina und Alicia zum Beispiel. Ich mache nur mehr mit den Zwillingen."

„Und, wie sind sie so? Kannst du sie unterscheiden?"

Die Frage ließ das Mädchen schmunzeln. „Du müsstest sie sehen, sie schauen einfach komplett gleich aus! Sogar ihre Mutter verwechselt sie manchmal, sagen sie."

„Und du?"

„Naja, ich kann sie ganz gut unterscheiden. Wenn es dunkel ist, ist es natürlich schwierig, oder von hinten, aber normalerweise erkenne ich sie auseinander."

Ihre Mutter nickte und fragte sich, was ihre Tochter so trieb, dass sie die beiden im Dunkeln unterscheiden musste.

„Und wie sind sie innerlich? Sehr unterschiedlich?"

„Was meinst du?" Stefanie verstand nicht und blieb stehen.

„Nun, kein Mensch ist gleich und Zwillinge sind oft unglaublich unterschiedlich, so ähnlich sie sich äußerlich auch sein mögen. Hast du darauf einmal geachtet?"

Ihre Tochter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also betrachtest du die beiden als Einheit? Als gleich? Ein und dieselbe Person die es einfach zweimal gibt?"

Stefanie spürte wie sie ein wenig rot wurde und fühlte sich merkwürdig ertappt. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt, da ihre Mutter so sprach, fühlte sie sich furchtbar.

„Sie sind doch Individuen", fuhr ihre Mutter fort, aber es wirkte nicht so, als würde sie sie absichtlich rügen wollen. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie unterschiedliche Charakterzüge haben. Achte einmal ein wenig darauf, dann wirst du das merken. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird dir dann der eine eines Tages lieber sein als der andere."

Sie bückte sich und hob eine kleine, perlmuttfarbige Muschel auf und reichte sie ihrer Tochter. „Ist die nicht schön?"

Stefanie nickte, mit ihren Gedanken immer noch bei dem, was ihre Mutter ihr vorher gesagt hatte.

„Ich schenke sie dir, als Erinnerung an diesen letzten Abend."

Das Mädchen nahm die Muschel und steckte sie in ihre Tasche. Dann bückte sie sich und hob eine andere Muschel auf, keine ﬂache Venusmuschel, sondern eine, die einem spiraligen Horn sehr nahe kam. Auch diese steckte sie in ihre Tasche.

‚Vielleicht sind sie so unterschiedlich wie diese beiden Muscheln und ich habe es nie bemerkt', dachte sie bei sich und nahm sich fest vor, sobald wie möglich herauszuﬁnden, wie verschieden sie tatsächlich waren.

Zum Abschluss kaufte sie noch zwei verschiedene Ansichtskarten von Italien und beschloss, jedem eine davon zu schreiben, um sie mit ihrem nächsten, und eigentlich auch ersten, Brief mitzusenden.

Als sie wieder Zuhause waren, schrieb Stefanie auf eine der Karten: Sonnige Grüße aus Italien und auf die andere: Verbringe schöne Stunden in Italien, dann schrieb sie auf die eine Freds und auf die andere Georges Namen, ehe sie noch einen etwas längeren Brief an sie gemeinsam schrieb, zusammenfaltete, alles in ein Kuvert steckte und Ivy damit Richtung Großbritannien schickte.

Ihr Vater hatte noch eine Woche Urlaub und die verbrachte er, so gut es ging, mit Stefanie und natürlich auch dem Rest der Familie. Sie machten Ausﬂüge zu Seen und Burgen, feuerten ihren Bruder bei seinem Turnier an und gingen schick essen. Als er wieder zur Arbeit musste, war auch der Urlaub ihre Mutter vorbei und Stefanie, Marie und Christoph wurden oft von ihrer Oma beaufsichtigt, was hieß, dass sie reiten konnten. In den Ferien lernte Stefanie einiges Neues über Pferde, aber es machte ihr nicht mehr so viel Spaß wie früher, oder wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihre neue Leidenschaft war nun einmal das Zaubern und sooft sie konnte, steckte sie ihre Nase in ihre Schulbücher und las. Ihre Hausaufgaben hatte sie schon lange gemacht und nach einigen Tagen versuchte sie sich wieder daran, eigene Zauber zu erﬁnden. Am Anfang hatte sie immer die Befürchtung, plötzlich könnte die Zaubererpolizei vor der Türe stehen und sie mitnehmen, weil sie außerhalb der Schule gezaubert hatte, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie experimentierte herum sooft sie konnte und niemand rügte sie dafür.

Etwa in der Ferienmitte bekam sie dann einen Brief von Hogwarts. Es war die Liste mit ihren Schulbüchern, also jenen, die sie im nächsten Jahr brauchen würde. Die Eule hatte noch einen Brief dabei, einen, der von Thoma Weider abgeschickt worden war. In ihm standen Datum und Uhrzeit für den Portschlüssel in den Ferien und für den weiteren am 1. September. Oﬀenbar war der Erste für die Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse gedacht, denn neben ihm stand auch eine zweite Uhrzeit, um die der Portschlüssel zurückgehen würde.

Einen Tag später kam Ivy wieder zurück und sie brachte ihr einen langen Brief von den Zwillingen, der an einer Ecke ein wenig angekokelt aussah. Sie berichteten ihr von ihren Versuchen, Scherzartikel herzustellen, und erzählten ein paar witzige Dinge, die sie in den Ferien schon gemacht hatten. Außerdem fragten sie, wann sie in die Winkelgasse gehen würde. Sie schrieb ihnen sofort zurück, damit sie den Brief auch rechtzeitig bekamen und ließ Ivy keinen Tag Pause. Sofort hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Der Flug war lange und Ivy hätte sich besser ausgeruht, aber in ihrer Eile hatte Stefanie nicht daran gedacht. Nun würde Ivy sicher noch länger brauchen als sonst schon, es würde ihr dabei nicht gut gehen und die Zwillinge würden den Brief nicht rechtzeitig erhalten. Aber sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern, also tröstete sie sich damit, dass die Eule schon genug Pausen machen würde und freute sich auf den Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Dieses Mal würde ihr Vater nicht mitkommen, dafür aber Marie. Außerdem würde sie nun ja ihr verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommen und darauf freute sie sich auch schon sehr. Aber das waren nicht die einzigen Gründe, wegen denen sie diesem Tag entgegenﬁeberte. Sie wusste auch, dass sie dann Daniel wiedersehen würde, denn er hatte sicher denselben Termin für die Einkäufe wie sie.

Doch am Tag selber war Stefanie viel zu nervös, um noch an solche Sachen zu denken. Sie freute sich wahnsinnig darauf, wieder in die Winkelgasse zu kommen, und vielleicht sogar jemanden zu treﬀen, den sie kannte. Und natürlich wollte sie Marie alles zeigen, das es dort zu sehen gab. Auch ihre Mutter wirkte nervös, sie reiste wohl nicht so gerne via Portschlüssel, und sah hundert Mal nach, ob sie auch alles hatten. Christoph blieb, wie sooft, zu Hause, aber es schien ihn weder zu stören noch sonst etwas auszumachen.

Da der Portschlüssel schon um 8 Uhr ging, standen sie sehr früh auf. Sie würden erst am Nachmittag wieder nach Hause kommen, so waren die Zeiten vorgeschrieben. Stefanie war ganz froh, dass sie solange Zeit hatten, dadurch mussten sie sich nicht beeilen und konnten sich in aller Ruhe alles ansehen. Das würde vor allem Marie gefallen.

Als sie am Feldweg hielten, stand dort das Auto der Laskas und Stefanies Mutter parkte dahinter, damit andere Autos noch vorbeifahren konnten. Dann stiegen sie aus, verschlossen die Türen und gingen den schmalen Pfad durch die Wiese, bis sie wieder bei der Hütte standen. Die Familie Laska umklammerte noch nicht das Fass, anscheinend hatten sie auf sie gewartet.

„Hallo, wie geht es ihnen?" Auch hier war der Vater zu Hause geblieben, was gut war, denn Stefanie hatte sich schon gefragt, wie sie alle Platz an dem Fass ﬁnden sollten. So war es aber ein Leichtes und als sie Marie noch anwies, sich gut festzuhalten, und auf eine harte Landung gefasst zu sein, ging es auch schon los und wenig später schlug sie im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels auf. Wieder einmal auf dem Bauch.

Mit einem Seufzen stand sie auf und klopfte den Staub von ihrer Kleidung, ehe sie ihrer kleinen Schwester aufhalf. Ihre Mutter rückte rasch ihre Tasche zurecht und Daniel öﬀnete mit seinem Zauberstab das magische Tor zur Winkelgasse, ehe sich die Wege der Familien trennten. Stefanie und ihre Familie gingen als allererstes in die Apotheke, da sie gleich hier war, und kauften Zaubertrankzutaten, danach mussten sie aber Geld wechseln gehen, denn mehr war vom Vorjahr nicht mehr übrig gewesen. Als sie wieder aus der Bank traten, sahen sie bei Flourish und Blott's vorbei, um ihre Bücher zu holen und entschieden später, dass Stefanie noch keinen neuen Umhang brauchte und lieber noch ein Jahr wachsen sollte, ehe wieder ein neuer fällig wäre.

Gerade als sie überlegten, wo sie nach einem Geschenk suchen sollten, entdeckte Stefanie einen roten Haarschopf in der Menge und unterdrückte einen kleinen Schrei. Konnte das ein Weasley sein?

„Geht doch schnell mal ein Eis essen", sagte sie zu ihrer Mutter, „ich muss nachsehen, ob das ein Freund von mir war."

„Na gut, aber wenn, dann komm her und stell ihn mir vor und wenn nicht dann sieh auch zu, dass du herkommst." Sie lächelte und ging mit Marie zum einzigen Eissalon in der Winkelgasse, in den sie sowieso schon immer einmal hatte gehen wollen.

Stefanie hingegen lief ein Stück in die andere Richtung und ging dann zu ‚Qualität für Quidditch', wohin der Rotschopf verschwunden zu sein schien.

Drinnen war es wie immer sehr voll, was an einem neuen Besenmodell liegen musste. Sie drehte sich suchend um die eigene Achse und hielt Ausschau nach rotem Haar, aber es schien nicht so, als wäre hier jemand. Dann jedoch sah sie etwas rotes aufblitzen und drängte sich schnell in die Richtung.

Vor einem Regal, bei dem Treiber-Schläger angeboten wurden, blieb sie stehen und fand die Zwillinge.

Sie sahen sie noch, ehe sie sie gesehen hatte und begrüßten sie lautstark.

„So ein Glück, wir dachten schon, wir würden dich nicht mehr treﬀen!"

„Wir haben deine Eule erst heute bekommen und sind sofort her! Der Rest ist auch irgendwo… bei den Büchern glaube ich."

„Fred! George! Ich bin so froh, euch zu sehen!" Sie ﬁel ihnen um die Hälse und lächelte sie dann erfreut an. „Ihr habt euch kein bisschen verändert, ihr seht immer noch gleich aus!"

Das brachte die beiden zum Lachen und sie ließen sich willig mit nach draußen führen. „Meine Mama möchte euch gerne kennenlernen, aber wenn ihr schön höﬂich seid, dann bekommt ihr vielleicht ein Eis."

Sie kamen zum Salon und Stefanie stellte sie ihrer Mutter und Marie vor, die beide vor einem großen Eisbecher saßen.

„Also hast du dich doch nicht getäuscht, als du geglaubt hast, du hättest sie gesehen?" Sie lächelte. „Und ihr seht ja wirklich fast gleich aus."

Das fast war ein wenig irritierend und Fred hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Na hören Sie Mal, fast ist eine Übertreibung. Man kann uns so leicht auseinander halten wie einen Fuchs und einen Hasen."

„Das glaube ich euch gerne. Setzt euch doch und bestellt euch ein Eis, ich lade euch ein."

Mit einem ‚Was hab ich euch gesagt'-Blick sah Stefanie ihre Freunde an und zog sich dann einen Stuhl an den Tisch, der nur vier Stühle hatte. Danach bestellte auch sie sich ein leckeres Eis und eine Viertelstunde lang saßen sie zu fünft da und unterhielten sich. Marie redete nicht viel, sie war viel zu schüchtern, und hatte sehr viel Respekt vor diesen großen Jungen. Umgekehrt war das nicht der Fall und nach einer Weile wandte George sich an sie.

„Wir haben eine Schwester in deinem Alter, die dir eigentlich ziemlich ähnlich ist. Sie redet auch unglaublich viel, wenn sie allein mit ihrer Familie da ist und schweigt wie eine Stumme, sobald Fremde dazu kommen."

Dass Marie wie ein Wasserfall plappern konnte, hatte Stefanie ihnen erzählt. Ihre kleine Schwester lief nun rötlich an und sagte immer noch nichts, sodass ihre Mutter lachte.

„Das wird sich schon legen…"

„Ich kann nur nicht so gut mitreden, ich verstehe nicht einmal alles", sagte das kleine Mädchen plötzlich auf Deutsch und Stefanie ging ein Licht auf. Sie hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass Maries Englisch noch nicht so gut war. Gerade wollte sie den Zwillingen den Grund übersetzen, als sie den Rest der Familie Weasley erblickte, der näher kam.

„Ach, hier sitzt ihr faulen Halunken und futtert ein Eis", schimpfte Percy, als er seine Brüder erblickte und seine Augen hefteten sich ein wenig neidisch auf die Eisbecher.

„Ja, so ist das, wenn man nicht nur Bücher im Kopf hat", erklärte Fred und George grinste.

„Hallo Mrs. Weasley!" Stefanie sprang auf und begrüßte die Mutter der Zwillinge. Dann schenkte sie auch Percy, Ron und Ginny, die ebenfalls dabei waren, ein Lächeln. „Hallo zusammen."

„Ach, Stefanie, wie schön dich zu sehen! Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut, danke."

Ihre Mutter lud die Familie Weasley ein, sich zu setzen, aber sie hatten es ein wenig eilig und mussten schon wieder los. Auch die Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich, wenn auch schweren Herzens.

„Wir wollten eigentlich noch deine Meinung zu unseren Scherzartikelversuchen und deinen fachhexischen Rat dazu hören…"

„Dann machen wir das eben im Zug", tröstete Stefanie George und sie verabschiedeten sich. „Bis dann! Und wenn ihr vor mir da seid, dann reserviert ein Abteil!"

„Zwei wirklich nette Jungen", merkte ihre Mutter an, als die beiden verschwunden waren und Stefanie nickte.

„Ja, sind sie."

„Und wirklich witzig sind sie auch. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du dich so mit ihnen verstehst. Sie scheinen denselben Humor wie du zu haben."

Marie kicherte und Stefanie schüttelte schmunzelnd ihren Kopf. Es klang nicht gerade wie ein Kompliment.

„Nun, wir sollten jetzt auch langsam weiter. All zu viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr, ehe der Portschlüssel zurückgeht und wir wollten doch noch ein Geschenk für dich suchen… Ach, hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht?"

„Ich dachte, vielleicht wäre ein Buch ganz nett." Eigentlich hatte Stefanie sich nicht sehr viele Gedanken über das Geschenk gemacht. Ihr ﬁel nichts ein, dass sie unbedingt haben wollte, mit einem Besen beispielsweise könnte sie wenig anfangen und neue Kleidung brauchte sie auch nicht. So erschien ihr ein interessantes Buch als eine gute Lösung, denn mit Büchern konnte man immer etwas anfangen.

Sie aßen den Rest ihres Eises auf und schlenderten dann gemütlich Richtung Flourish und Blott's. Der Laden war nicht übermäßig voll, aber der größte Anteil der Kunden bestand aus Schülern, die ihre Schulbücher kauften. Stefanie ging eine Weile durch die Regale und zog alle Bücher hinaus, die ihr interessant erschienen, doch am Ende musste sie sich für ein paar wenige entscheiden, denn sie wollte ihre Eltern ja nicht ﬁnanziell ausnehmen. Also kaufte sie unter anderem ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚Heilers Helferlein', und eines in dem kompliziertere Heilsprüche standen. Weil sie sich so bescheiden zeigte, kaufte ihre Mutter ihr am Ende auch noch eine wunderschöne, farbenfrohe Fwuuper-Feder, die ihr so gut geﬁel, dass sie sie am liebsten sofort benutzen wollte. In ihrem Kopf hatte sie schon jede Menge Ideen, was sie zu Hause schreiben könnte, und war beinahe froh, als sie zurück in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels gingen. Sie waren ein wenig zu früh und sogar vor den Laskas da, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch sie, beladen mit neuen Schulbüchern und Zauberutensilien, aufkreuzten. Ein wenig erschöpft legten sie ihre Hände um das Fass. Stefanies Mutter warf einen raschen, aber beiläuﬁgen Blick auf ihre Einkäufe.

„Ja, ist ziemlich viel… aber zum Glück braucht er keinen zu großen Vorrat an Pergament", meinte Daniels Mutter lächelnd, als sie ihre Blicke sah. „Immerhin darf er ab diesem Jahr nach Hogsmeade, in dieses Zauberdorf, dort kann er das dann selber nachkaufen."

„Ach ja, das hat Stefanie einmal erwähnt… also, dass es dieses Dorf gibt", erwiderte Stefanies Mutter und auch sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf das Holz.

„Halt es ja gut fest Mariechen", wies sie ihre jüngste Tochter dann an, „und sei darauf gefasst, dass du nicht unbedingt weich landest."

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht mein erstes Mal."

Stefanie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und umschloss mit ihrer linken Hand ebenfalls den hölzernen Rand des Fasses, während sie in der rechten einige Schulbücher hielt. Sie hatte den Großteil in ihren verzauberten Beutel getan, doch ein paar trug sie auch so, um keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen. Anfangs hatte sie Thomas Weider keinen Glauben geschenkt, als er gemeint hatte, verzauberte Taschen dieser Art wären selten, doch nun wusste sie, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, denn sie hatte weder jemanden darüber sprechen hören, noch je eine gesehen, außer ihrer eigenen natürlich. Deswegen redete sie auch selbst nicht darüber und zeigte ihren Münzbeutel nicht herum. Es hatte sie auch noch nie jemand darauf angesprochen, obwohl sie ihn praktisch immer an ihrem Gürtel trug. Vermutlich glaubten alle, sie hätte darin einfach Geld. Ein Glück, dass sie noch nicht überfallen worden war, aber Stefanie bezweifelte, dass ihr das in Hogwarts passieren könnte.

Als der Portschlüssel sie nach Hause brachte, war sie mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder an einem anderen Ort.


	11. Zurück nach Hogwarts

**10\. Zurück nach Hogwarts**

Der Rest der Ferien verlief wieder vollkommen normal und ohne besondere Ereignisse. Christoph fuhr zusammen mit seiner Mutter und Großmutter, um ein Pferd für ihn zu suchen, und nach einigen Tagen fanden sie dann auch eines, aber Stefanies Interesse dafür hielt sich in Grenzen. Sie selbst steckte ihre Nase die meiste Zeit über in ihre neuen Schulbücher, oder in ihre Geburtstagsgeschenke. Sie versuchte sich auch ﬂeißig an neuen Zaubern und machte sich viele Gedanken über eigene Zauber. In ihrem Zimmer gab es nicht selten kleine Explosionen, aber sie waren nie groß und es kam auch nie jemand oder etwas dabei zu Schaden. Stefanie erhielt auch noch einen Brief von den Zwillingen, aber weil sie bezweifelte, dass es sich zeitlich noch ausgehen würde, Ivy mit einer Botschaft zu ihnen zu schicken und sie zurückzubekommen, ehe das neue Schuljahr begann, beschloss sie, keine Antwort zu schreiben.

Wenige Tage vor ihrer Abreise, als ihre Mutter ihr einige frisch gewaschene Sachen ins Zimmer brachte und sie gerade über ihren Büchern saß, erkundigte ihre Mutter sich nach den Zwillingen und Stefanie fasste in etwa ihren Brief zusammen. Natürlich erwähnte sie nichts von den lustigen Streichen, die sie Percy gespielt hatten und auch nicht, dass sie beinahe ihr Zimmer in Brand gesetzt hätten bei dem Versuch, eine Feder zu verzaubern. Außerdem verriet sie ihrer Mutter auch nicht, dass sie schon alle möglichen Ideen hatten, wie sie Filch das Leben schwer machen könnten.

„Und, hast du letztens ein wenig auf ihre Charaktere geachtet?", erkundigte ihre Mutter sich schließlich und faltete ihren Zauberumhang neu zusammen.

Stefanie blickte auf und legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte sie das nicht getan. Sie hatte einfach nicht daran gedacht.

„Du etwa?", fragte sie anstelle einer Antwort und hoﬀte, dass ihre Mutter sich damit zufrieden geben würde.

„Oh ja, ich glaube, ich habe ein paar Unterschiede gesehen…"

„Ach ja? Und die wären?"

„Nun, das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, weil ich nicht weiß, wer denn nun wer war, aber der eine war ein wenig … sensibler vielleicht. Der, der mit Marie geredet hat. Und der andere erschien mir frecher. Aber vielleicht ist das mal so und mal so…" Sie hängte eine gebügelte Bluse in Stefanies Schrank und diese beobachtete sie nachdenklich dabei. Was ihre Mutter sagte, brachte sie tatsächlich zum Überlegen. War George wirklich der Sensiblere? Himmel, sie hatte wirklich nie darauf geachtet aber vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass sie es bewusst tat. Ja, sie hatte es sich schon in Italien vorgenommen, aber oﬀenbar nicht ernsthaft genug, denn sie hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, als sie die beiden in der Winkelgasse getroﬀen hatte. Nur, dass sogar ihre Mutter charakterliche Unterschiede zwischen den beiden fand und sie nicht, das durfte sie nicht zulassen. Immerhin waren es ihre besten Freunde!

„Mhm", machte Stefanie, um nichts anderes antworten zu müssen, und ihre Mutter verließ den Raum, rücksichtsvoll, wie sie eben war. Später begann Stefanie damit, ihren Koﬀer zu packen. Sie holte das riesige Ding aus dem Keller und schleppte es die Treppe hinauf, ehe sie ihre gesamte Schrankgarnitur darin verstaute. Pullover und Hosen fanden ebenso darin Platz wie Socken und Unterwäsche. Natürlich auch ihre Zauberumhänge und die Schuluniformen. Und der verhasste Spitzhut, den sie nie zu tragen beabsichtigte. Sie fand ihn unnötig und außerdem zerdrückte er immer ihr Haar.

Die Schulbücher, die sie schon gelesen hatte, räumte Stefanie unter die Kleider, damit sie sie nicht zerknitterten, während sie die, die sie noch lesen wollte, nicht einpackte, sondern draußen ließ, um sie später in ihrem Beutel zu verstauen. Es waren aber nicht sehr viele, denn in ihrer Gier hatte sie den Großteil schon verschlungen.

Am Tag der Abreise gaben ihre Eltern ihr ein wenig Geld mit, aber auch etwas zu essen. Jetzt, da sie wussten, wie lange die Fahrt dauerte, wollten sie ihre Tochter unbedingt versorgt wissen. Zusammen mit Marie hatte ihre Mutter am Vorabend, nach Arbeitsschluss, einen Kuchen gebacken. („Den kannst du ja auch mit den Zwillingen teilen, wenn er dir zu groß ist") Am Tag selber packte sie ihr auch noch einige Butterbrote ein, aber nicht übermäßig viele, weil sie der Meinung war, dass Stefanie sich sowieso etwas kaufen würde, weil es einfach viel mehr Spaß machte, als langweilige Brote zu essen.

„Nur bitte, iss sie auch auf. Nicht, dass du sie in einem halben Jahr verschimmelt in deiner Tasche ﬁndest."

„Keine Angst, ich werde nicht auf sie vergessen", versicherte Stefanie ihrer Mutter und versenkte die Brote tatsächlich in ihrer Tasche, zusammen mit dem leckeren Schokoladenkuchen. Sie dachte an das Festmahl, dass sie am Abend noch bekommen würde und grinste. Von Schokolade konnte man nie genug essen. Vor allem nicht sie.

Im Gegensatz zum Vorjahr verging die Zeit bis zu ihrer Fahrt zum Portschlüssel dieses Jahr sehr schnell. Stefanie war, als käme sie nicht nach mit den Dingen, die sie noch tun wollte. Duschen und Haare waschen, sich von ihrer Großmutter verabschieden, frühstücken, ihren Bruder bei den Pferden abfangen und alles Gute wünschen, und natürlich auch Lebewohl zu sagen…

Ihr Vater trug den schweren Koﬀer die Treppe hinunter bis in das Auto, ihrer Mutter fragte nach, ob Stefanie wohl nichts vergessen hatte und Mariechen weinte wieder einmal bitterlich.

„Ich will auch mit!"

„Es sind doch nur noch zwei Jahre, Mariechen", versuchte Stefanie sie zu trösten und auch ihre Mutter hatte ähnliche, tröstende Worte für sie.

„Lern' brav Englisch, wenn ich zurück komme, werde ich dich testen."

Marie schien sich davon nicht sonderlich angespornt zu fühlen, denn sie wurde von einem neuerlichen Weinkrampf erfasst.

„Ich werde dir ja schreiben! Nun sei bitte nicht so, ich will dich nicht als weinendes Mädchen, sondern als liebe Schwester in Erinnerung haben, während ich weg bin."

Das schien zu wirken, denn Marie beruhigte sich allmählich und nur noch ab und zu war ein leises Schniefen zu hören. „Ich werde dich vermissen. Schreib mir jede Woche!"

„Versuchen kann ich es ja", lächelte Stefanie und dachte an die arme Ivy, die noch nie länger als ein paar Tage durchgehend in Hogwarts gewesen war.

„Und vergiss nicht auf meinen Geburtstag!"

„Ich habe ihn auch letztes Jahr nicht vergessen! Aber ich kann dir nichts schenken, wenn ich nirgendwo etwas einkaufen kann. Nächstes Jahr, versprochen. Dann darf ich nach Hogsmeade, dort werde ich sicher etwas für dich ﬁnden. Dieses Jahr musst du dich mit einem Brief begnügen und in den Sommerferien, wenn ich nach Hause komme, kaufe ich dir etwas, versprochen."

„Na gut…" Marie umarmte ihre große Schwester und trocknete dabei gleichzeitig ihre Tränen an ihrem Pullover. Dieses Mal war Stefanie erfahren genug um zu wissen, dass sie sich besser warm anzog, denn in England war es um diese Jahreszeit schon um einiges frischer als im warmen Süden.

„Bis dann und wie gesagt, lern' brav Englisch!"

„Versprochen. Bis nächsten Sommer!"

Nach diesen Abschiedsworten stieg Stefanie mit ihren Eltern ins Auto und sie fuhren ins Landesinnere, bis ihren Weg Felder und Wiesen säumten. Als sie am Portschlüssel ankamen, wurde Stefanie wieder von Aufregung erfasst, aber anders als vor genau einem Jahr. Dieses Mal war es Vorfreude. Sie wusste ja, was sie erwarten würde und sie musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte. Ja, es würde ohne Zweifel ein fantastisches, aufregendes Jahr werden und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein.

„Bist du auch sicher, dass du alles hast?", erkundigte ihr Vater sich, während er ihren Koﬀer aus dem Auto lud.

„Ja." Stefanies Stimme klang ein wenig ungeduldig, aber immerhin war sie dieselbe Frage auch schon mehrere Male von ihrer Mutter gefragt worden. „Ja, und selbst wenn nicht, dann ist es auch egal. Es ist zu spät, wir können nicht mehr zurück."

„Es war auch eher ein Scherz, meine Kleine." Ihr Vater lächelte sie sanft an und seine schwarzen Haare schimmerten im Sonnenlicht. „Immerhin weiß ich, dass man sich auf dich verlassen kann."

Er trug ihr den Koﬀer bis vor den Portschlüssel, während Stefanie Ivys Käﬁg trug. Am alten Fass angelangt umarmte sie ihre Eltern herzlich und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Daniel und seine Familie kamen und sie wurden Zeugen ihrer Verabschiedung, ehe die beiden Kinder den Portschlüssel berührten und ihre Hände nicht mehr davon lösen konnten.

„Mach's gut Steﬃ!", rief ihre Mutter ihr noch zu, als sie schon halb in London war.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Stefanie aufrecht stehend landete und sie war unglaublich stolz auf sich, als sie ihre Augen öﬀnete und das feststellte. Auch ihr Gepäck war gut angekommen und frohen Mutes verließ sie zusammen mit Daniel den Tropfenden Kessel Richtung King's Cross.

„Und, weißt du, welchen Weg wir nehmen müssen um zum Bahnhof zu gelangen?", erkundigte Daniel sich, nachdem sie auf die Straße getreten waren und Stefanie warf ihm einen raschen Seitenblick zu, während sie leicht rot wurde.

„Ähm, nein, ich glaube ich habe letztes Jahr nicht wirklich darauf geachtet", gab sie schließlich zu und vermied es, ihn anzusehen. Ihr wurde klar, dass er es sich gemerkt haben musste, denn letztes Jahr war auch sein zweites Jahr gewesen und er hatte sie ohne Schwierigkeiten zum Bahnhof gebracht.

„Dann pass dieses Jahr besser auf, irgendwann wirst du es dir nämlich merken müssen, für dein letztes Jahr, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin."

Sie nickte stumm und schwieg beschämt, während sie versuchte, sich genau einzuprägen, wohin sie gingen. Leicht war das allerdings nicht, denn London war unglaublich voll und irgendwie furchtbar verwirrend. Irgendwann standen sie dann aber vor dem Bahnhof und schoben ihr Gepäck auf den Gepäckwägen hinein, um zu ihrem Gleis zu kommen. Als sie durch das magische Tor zum Gleis 93/4 brachen, tauchte Stefanie ein in die Welt der Magie. Für sie war es nicht nur ein Übergang zu ihrem Zug, sondern auch zu ihrem Leben in Hogwarts.

Die Lok stand schon auf den Schienen und aus ihrem Schlot stieg Dampf empor. Auf dem Bahnsteig tummelten sich Schüler und Eltern, Aufregung lag in der Luft und man konnte Geplapper von allen Richtungen hören.

„Tja, man sieht sich", hörte sie Daniel sagen und nickte ihm zu, ehe sie ihren Gepäckwagen Richtung Zug schob. Sie erinnerte sich mit einem Lächeln daran, wie Charlie Weasley ihr im Vorjahr geholfen hatte, den Koﬀer in den Zug zu bekommen. Dieses Jahr war er nicht mehr hier – er hatte im letzten Jahr die Schule abgeschlossen und würde nun nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, sondern arbeitete, so hatte sie es von den Zwillingen gehört, jetzt mit Drachen irgendwo in Rumänien.

Nun begann Stefanie, sich nach den Zwillingen umzusehen, und sie erblickte schon von weitem eine Ansammlung von roten Haaren. Rasch ging sie auf sie zu und erkannte die Familie Weasley, die sich über ein geöﬀnetes Fenster mit den Zwillingen unterhielt, die schon ein leeres Abteil reserviert hatten. Fred und George, die in ihre Richtung sahen, bemerkten sie zuerst.

„Stefanie! Hier sind wir! Schön, dich zu sehen, komm rein!"

Mrs. Weasley drehte sich um, als sie das hörte und schenkte Stefanie ein herzliches Lächeln.

„Hallo Stefanie! Wie geht es dir?"

„Super, danke, Mrs. Weasley. Und ihnen?"

„Uns geht es auch gut, vor allem, weil wir die beiden Nervensägen jetzt wieder ein halbes Jahr nicht zu sehen brauchen." Sie warf ihren beiden Söhnen ein so liebevolles Lächeln zu, dass man sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie ihre Worte nicht wirklich ernst meinte.

Ginny, ihr jüngstes Kind, stand neben ihr und lächelte ein wenig schüchtern zu Stefanie hinauf. Diese erkannte dabei zum ersten Mal auch ihre eigene Schwester in der jungen Hexe. Ron, der jüngste Bruder, blickte ein wenig missmutig drein und Stefanie erinnerte sich daran, dass er erst nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen würde.

„Vergesst nicht, zu schreiben", wollte Mrs. Weasley sich gerade an die Zwillinge wenden, doch da waren ihre Köpfe aus dem Fenster verschwunden und tauchten wenig später in der Türe zu dem Abteil auf.

„Komm Stefanie, wir helfen dir mit dem Koﬀer."

Sie packten ihn jeder an einer Seite und hievten ihn mit vereinten Kräften in den Zug, während Stefanie selbst Ivy trug und sie dankbar anlächelte. „Ihr seid echt die Besten!"

„Und du nächstes Jahr hoﬀentlich stark genug, um ihn selber zu tragen", witzelte Fred und sie musste grinsen.

Im Abteil stellten sie ihn in einer Ecke ab, ehe sie wieder, links und rechts vom Fenster, Platz nahmen. Stefanie setzte sich neben Fred und auch sie verabschiedete sich von der Familie Weasley.

„Wo ist Percy?", erkundigte sie sich, als der Zug langsam losrollte und die beiden sahen sie schelmisch an.

„Bei seinen Freunden natürlich. Die sind ihm als Gesellschaft immer noch lieber als wir."

In diesem Moment wurde die Abteiltüre geöﬀnet und Lee Jordan erschien.

„Hallo allesamt!", begrüßte er sie und ließ sich neben George nieder. Seinen Koﬀer hatte er nicht dabei. „Ich sitze bei den anderen aus unserem Schlafsaal, aber wollte euch kurz Hallo sagen. Habt ihr's schon gehört? Wood ist der neue Kapitän unserer Quidditchmannschaft! Und er hat jetzt schon gesagt, dass er so einiges ändern will."

Eine Weile lang redeten sie über Quidditch und mutmaßten, wer es dieses Jahr in die Mannschaft schaﬀen könnte, dann verabschiedete Lee sich wieder und ließ sie zu dritt zurück. Stefanie packte ihre Butterbrote aus und begann sie zu essen, als ihr der Kuchen einﬁel und sie ihn ebenfalls hervorholte. Vorsichtig befreite sie ihn von der Frischhaltefolie und stellte ihn, am Boden noch von Folie geschützt, neben sich.

„Mama hat wohl nicht an ein Messer gedacht, oder sie wollte mir einfach keines geben", grinste sie und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, ehe sie den Kuchen mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch in mehrere Stücke schnitt und ihn dann neben George stellte. „Bedient euch, aber wenn er nicht schmeckt, dann liegt das daran, dass Marie geholfen hat."

George nahm sich ein Stück und biss davon ab, ehe er ihn auch schon lobte. „Mhm, der ist wirklich lecker! Kannst du deiner Mum ruhig schreiben, wenn ihr zu unserem Geburtstag langweilig ist, kann sie uns gerne einen backen."

Fred grinste und genehmigte sich ebenfalls ein Stück. Stefanie aß zuerst ihre Butterbrote auf und danach hatte sie gerade noch genug Hunger, um ein kleines Stück von Freds zweitem Stück abzubrechen und ebenfalls zu kosten. Ein starker Schokoladengeschmack breitete sich in ihrem Mund aus, als sie es sich in den Mund steckte und sie konnte den beiden nur zustimmen. Es schmeckte wirklich lecker. Als um halb zwölf dann die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen ankam, kaufte Stefanie aber trotzdem noch ein paar Schokofrösche, weil sie Schokolade wirklich gerne hatte. Sie teilte sie zwischen sich, Fred und George auf und steckte ihren Anteil dann in ihren Beutel, um sie in ein paar Tagen zu essen.

„Ich will heute keinen Schokoladenkollaps bekommen", grinste sie und nahm sich doch ein Stück Kuchen.

„Und, was genau habt ihr in den Ferien jetzt so probiert?"

Sofort waren die beiden, die zuvor schon ein wenig vor sich hingedöst hatten, hellwach.

„Warte, ich zeig's ihr." Fred holte seinen Koﬀer und grub eine Weile darin herum, ehe er einen Zauberstab hervorholte.

„Tata!"

„Ein Zauberstab?" Stefanie hob ein wenig irritiert ihre Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich dachte, ihr wolltet… habt ihr nicht von Trickzauberstäben gesprochen?"

„Das ist auch einer. Er ist aber noch in der Entwicklungsphase. Und das meine ich ernst." George grinste sie an und zögernd griﬀ sie nach dem Stab, den Fred ihr hinhielt.

„Du musst versuchen, einen Zauberspruch zu wirken", erklärte er ihr und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder, ihr gegenüber, um sie gespannt zu mustern.

„Ähm", sie räusperte sich ein wenig und sah die beiden unsicher an. „Wenn ihr von Entwicklungsphase redet, dann meint ihr nicht, dass der explodieren könnte, anstatt sich in eine Stinkbombe zu verwandeln, oder?"

„Naja…"

„…wäre nicht das erste Mal. Wir arbeiten halt noch dran."

Noch einmal ließ sie ihren Blick von Fred zu George und von ihm wieder zurück zu Fred wandern, dann nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen, sprach innerlich ihr letztes Gebet und versuchte es mit einem unausgesprochenen ‚Lumos'. Sofort tat sich etwas. Es brach zwar kein Licht aus der Zauberstabspitze, aber stattdessen spürte sie eine deutliche Vibration im Inneren des Holzes. Eine Sekunde lang fürchtete sie, er würde platzen, aber dann hörte es auf und sie sah, dass aus dem Holz Gummi geworden war.

„Äh… wow, nicht schlecht… ich meine, dafür, dass ihr noch nicht so lange dran arbeitet… außer… ich denke halt, das soll anders werden, oder?"

„Ja, es sollte eigentlich eine Gummiente werden", murmelte Fred und nahm ihr den Stab wieder weg, legte ihn auf den Boden und sofort wurde er wieder zu Holz.

„Und eigentlich sollte es auch nicht einfach so losgehen, sondern erst, wenn jemand zaubert", fügte George ein wenig enttäuscht hinzu und Stefanie wurde hellhörig.

„Hab' ich ja."

„Nein, das hätten wir ja wohl gehört."

„Nein, ich meine ja… ich habe einen unausgesprochenen Zauber gewirkt", erklärte sie und versuchte tröstend zu lächeln. „Also funktioniert zumindest das einmal."

„Du hast einen unausgesprochenen Zauber gewirkt? Das kannst du?" Fred wirkte ziemlich beeindruckt und auch George sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ja… ist echt praktisch wenn man leise sein muss, hab ich mir gedacht." Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und zeigte es ihnen am selben Spruch wie zuvor.

„Ist aber einer der Einzigen die ich derweil kann, es ist nämlich echt nicht so einfach…"

„Das glaube ich dir gerne. Und so wie ich dich kenne…"

„…kannst du in einem Jahr sämtliche dir bekannten Sprüche auch lautlos wirken."

Die beiden Brüder grinsten sich an und Fred legte den Zauberstab wieder in seinen Koﬀer, den er dann unter die Sitzbank schob und sich wieder neben Stefanie niederließ.

„Also, hast du einen Vorschlag wegen des Zauberstabs?"

„Ich denke schon… es hängt natürlich davon ab, wie genau ihr ihn verzaubert habt, aber ich glaube, ihr seid schon sehr weit. Es ist ja immerhin schon Gummi geworden. Es fehlt also nur noch eine andere Form."

„Nur gut, dass Verwandlung eine deiner Spezialitäten ist", stellte Fred grinsend fest und George nickte. Stefanie hingegen wurde ein wenig rot.

„Übertreibt lieber mal nicht. So ist es jetzt auch nicht."

„Du hast Recht, du bist in allem ein brillantes Genie und wir schätzen uns echt glücklich, dich zur Freundin zu haben."

„Apropos Freundin", ﬁel George ein und Stefanie spitzte die Ohren.

„Was ist? Hat Percy eine gefunden?"

Die beiden lachten auf und winkten ab. „Weit gefehlt." Aber George konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen, vermutlich weil er sich Percy gerade mit einem Mädchen vorstellte, dass genau wie er, nur weiblich, war.

„Nein, es geht eher um Mum. Sie hat ja sowieso einen Narren an dir gefressen, weil du so nett, und höﬂich und bezaubernd bist, wie sie immer sagt."

„Ihr habt mit ihr über mich gesprochen?" Das wunderte Stefanie ein wenig. Sie hatte die beiden ihrer Mutter gegenüber als eher wenig redselig eingeschätzt.

„Nein, bei Merlins Bart! Es war umgekehrt. Sie hat mit uns über dich geredet. Du tust ihr so wahnsinnig leid, weil du so weit weg wohnst und nicht nach Hause kannst, über Weihnachten, meine ich. Und deshalb…"

„Hat sie dich eingeladen, über die Weihnachtsferien zu uns zu kommen", vollendete Fred den Satz und Stefanie sah die beiden mit überraschtem, aber erfreutem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ist das euer Ernst? Wirklich?! Das wäre wunderbar. Das Beste, das mir passieren kann!"

Sie hielt kurz inne und musterte die beiden. „Ich hoﬀe, das stört euch nicht."

„Was?" George wirkte sichtbar überrascht. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Warum sollte uns das stören? Wir sind deine besten Freunde und deine Anwesenheit versüßt jede Sekunde unseres Lebens."

Das klang nun allerdings nicht mehr ganz ernst gemeint und Stefanie kicherte. „Jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Ihr wollte nur, dass ich euch auch in den Ferien bei euren Experimenten unterstützen kann."

Die beiden warfen sich betretende Blicke zu. „Fred", begann George und seine Miene wurde so ernst, dass Stefanie sich ernsthaft beherrschen musste, um nicht loszulachen.

„Ich glaube, sie hat uns durchschaut."

„Das befürchte ich auch George. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Da gibt es nur eins… wir müssen sie… entführen."

Stefanie prustete los und Fred warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder an seinen Bruder wandte.

„Ernsthaft? Ich dachte an einen Gedächtniszauber…"

„Oh ja, löscht am besten auch noch mein Wissen über Zauber aus meinem Hirn, dann bin ich euch eine große Hilfe."

„In etwa eine so große wie der Ghul in unserem Dachboden", stellte George grinsend fest und Stefanie stutzte. Was ein Ghul war, wusste sie, immerhin hatte sie inzwischen schon so viele Bücher gelesen, dass sie einiges an Zauberer-Allgemeinwissen aufgeholt hatte, aber dass die Weasleys einen besaßen, das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Als sie sich noch einmal danach erkundigte, verstärkte sich das Grinsen der beiden.

„Oh ja, er wohnt auf unserem Dachboden und wenn es ihm zu ruhig ist, dann macht er Lärm", klärte Fred sie auf und George nickte zustimmend.

„Direkt über Rons Zimmer übrigens. Er bekommt's voll ab. Deswegen hört er wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr so gut", fügte er hinzu und sein schelmisches Gesicht verriet, dass er nur einen Witz machte.

Stefanie kam nicht umhin, ein klein wenig neugierig auf den Fuchsbau zu werden. Eigentlich war sie es schon von dem Moment an gewesen, in dem sie zum ersten Mal von ihm gehört hatte, aber damals hatte sie sich nicht einmal träumen lassen, eines Tages dort zu sein, und nun sah es aus, als würde sie die Weihnachtsferien dort verbringen und darauf freute sie sich schon sehr.

Während der restlichen Fahrt aßen sie den Kuchen auf, spielten ein wenig Zauberschnippschnapp und Stefanie versuchte, den Zwillingen Muggelkartenspiele wie Canasta oder Schnapsen beizubringen, aber sie stellten sich nicht sonderlich kooperativ an, weil sie keine richtigen Spielkarten dafür hatten und ihre immer explodierten. Am Ende gab Stefanie es auf und beließ es auch dabei.

(„Tut mir ja Leid, aber es klingt auch nach einem langweiligen Spiel, wenn nicht mal was explodiert." – „Ich glaube nicht, dass Muggel sehr erfreut wären, wenn ihre Spielkarten explodieren würden…")

Danach zogen sie sich ihre Zauberumhänge an und Stefanie holte einen Kamm aus ihrem Beutel, um sich noch einmal durch ihr Haar zu fahren.

„Du siehst hübsch genug aus", beruhigte Fred sie aus einem nicht ersichtlichen Grund und sie schenkte ihm ein beiläuﬁges Lächeln, kämmte aber weiter.

„Man möchte meinen, du hättest dich letztes Jahr gekämmt, vor der Auswahlzeremonie, als alle dich angesehen haben. Jetzt wird dir sicher nicht halb so viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen wie damals…"

„Letztes Jahr war ich auch zu nervös, um ans Kämmen zu denken. Ich muss furchtbar ausgesehen haben, nach der langen Zugfahrt…"

Darauf gingen die Zwillinge nicht ein, was sie als negatives Zeichen auﬀasste, aber dann wieder vergaß, weil es auch schon egal war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann wurde der Zug allmählich langsamer und sie traten aus dem Abteil in den Flur, wo sich auch schon andere Schüler tummelten. Am Ende des Ganges machte Stefanie Lees Rastalocken aus, aber er sah nicht zu ihnen, sondern war in ein Gespräch mit seinem Mitschüler Kenneth Towler, ebenfalls aus Gryﬃndor, vertieft.

Als der Zug mit einem Ruck hielt, öﬀneten sich auch schon die Türen und sie verließen ihn. Deutlich konnte Stefanie Hagrid nach den Erstklässlern rufen hören, aber sie war nun keine solche mehr und würde auf einem anderen Weg nach Hogwarts kommen.

„Was bringt uns jetzt eigentlich zum Schloss?", fragte sie, weil sie gerade auf den Gedanken gekommen war, und die Zwillinge zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

„Bill hat mal was von selbstfahrenden Kutschen gesagt, aber da bin ich mir nicht so sicher…"

Sie gingen den anderen Schülern nach und tatsächlich, direkt hinter dem Bahnhof, standen einige Kutschen und, anscheinend hatte Bill nicht gelogen, es waren keine Pferde vor sie gespannt.

„Mit Magie kann man echt jede Menge Sachen machen", murmelte Stefanie begeistert und ließ sich von Fred in eine der Kutschen helfen. Zu ihnen gesellten sich auch noch Lee, Alicia und Angelina, ehe die Kutsche sich in Bewegung setzte. Sie fuhren einen breiten Weg entlang, der anscheinend um den See herum Richtung Schloss führte. Es war sicher ein schnellerer Weg, als mit den Booten zu fahren, immerhin mussten sie vor den Erstklässlern im Schloss sein.

„Und, wie waren eure Ferien so?", erkundigte Alicia sich und sah die anderen fragend an. Anscheinend meinte sie nicht Angelina oder Lee, die hatte sie vermutlich schon im Zug ausgefragt.

„Ganz nett", meinte George und lächelte matt, während Fred grinste. „Wie immer halt. Ein bisschen Quidditch haben wir trainiert. Vielleicht reicht's für die Mannschaft."

„Oh, ich wünschte, ich hätte auch trainieren können, aber im Gegensatz zu Angelina", dabei warf sie der Freundin einen vielsagenden Blick zu, „habe ich kein Haus, das so abgeschottet ist, dass kein Muggel mich sehen könnte."

„Ach nein?" Zu ihrer Schande musste Stefanie gestehen, dass sie noch nie mit Alicia über ihre Wohnsituation gesprochen hatte. Sie wusste, dass beide, Angelina und Alicia, halbblütig waren, also aus einer Familie mit einem Zauberer, oder einer Hexe, und einem Muggel stammten, aber nicht, wo sie wohnten.

„Nein, ich wohne mitten in einer Stadt", klärte die Mitschülerin sie auf und lächelte, als wäre sie ihr nicht böse, weil sie so wenig über sie wusste. Andererseits – sie wusste ja genauso wenig über sie.

„Aber du wirst dich trotzdem für die Mannschaft bewerben, oder?"

„Ja, sicher, versuchen werde ich es, aber ich bezweiﬂe, dass es klappen wird. Ohne Training…" Sie schüttelte nachdenklich ihren Kopf und Angelina tätschelte ihr tröstend den Arm.

„Wir haben noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Auswahlspielen, bis dahin können wir noch alles nachholen. Ihr beide wollt euch doch auch bewerben, oder?", wandte sie sich nun an Fred und George und die beiden nickten.

„Ja, aber wir sind keine Konkurrenz für euch." George grinste sie an und Fred gluckste. „Wir bewerben uns nämlich als Treiber."

„Ja, das hat Lee erwähnt…"

„Ich werde mich als Sprecher, also Kommentator für die Spiele, bewerben", verkündete dieser plötzlich und erntete ein paar überraschte Blicke.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, ich glaube dafür bin ich echt der Richtige."

„Oh ja", lachte Stefanie, als sie durch das schmiedeeiserne Tor in das Hogwartsgelände einfuhren. „Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie du objektiv ein Spiel Gryﬃndor gegen Slytherin kommentieren willst."

Die anderen lachten ebenfalls und selbst Lee musste schmunzeln, während die Kutschen hielten und sie ausstiegen, um den Rest des Wegs selbst zu gehen.

Beim Schloss angekommen blieb Stefanie kurz stehen, um einen ehrfürchtigen Blick auf die Mauern zu werfen, die ihr so viel bedeuteten.

Fred bemerkte, dass sie stehen blieb und tat es ihr gleich. „Komm, sonst bekommen wir keinen guten Platz mehr." Er knuﬀte sie in die Seite und sie sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Tut mir leid, ich komme ja schon. Es ist nur ein so…. magischer Anblick."

Nun sah auch er hinauf und nickte. „Das ist es. Wir können uns echt glücklich schätzen, hier sein zu dürfen."

Dann hasteten sie den anderen hinterher und drängten sich durch die Schülermassen in die Große Halle. Der Gryﬃndortisch sah schon gut besetzt aus und tatsächlich hatten die anderen wohl vergessen, ihnen einen Platz freizuhalten, denn sie saßen eingepfercht zwischen einerseits Percy und ein paar seiner Klassenkameraden, andererseits einigen Viertklässlern. George warf Fred einen vielsagenden, entschuldigenden Blick zu und achselzuckend ließ sich dieser ans freie Ende der Bank fallen. Stefanie setzte sich neben ihn.

„Tut mir leid."

„Wieso? Ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Außerdem ist es egal, ich schaﬀe es auch mal, einen Tag nicht neben George zu sitzen."

Er lächelte und fügte dann scherzhaft hinzu: „Und im Übrigen sitzt er nur zwei Leute weiter, wenn ich also plötzlich Entzugserscheinungen bekomme, kann man mir ja helfen."

Das klang überzeugend und in aller Ruhe sahen sie sich die Auswahlzeremonie an und klatschten jedes Mal begeistert, wenn ein Erstklässler nach Gryﬃndor kam. Natürlich setzte sich auch der nächstbeste Knirps neben Stefanie und stellte sich mit schüchterner Stimme als Katie Bell war. Stefanie fand sie von Anfang an recht sympathisch, obwohl sie sich neben ihr unglaublich alt vorkam.

Nach der Auswahlzeremonie tauchte auf den Tischen das Festessen auf und Fred murmelte leise in Stefanies Richtung, dass er es schon bereute, im Zug so viel Kuchen gegessen zu haben. Trotzdem verputzte er ihrer Meinung nach eine beachtliche Menge an Brathähnchen und Roastbeef, während sie selbst sich auf Kartoﬀeln, Reis und ein wenig Steak beschränkte. Sie war trotz des Kuchens erstaunlich hungrig und schaﬀte es, zum Nachtisch auch noch ein Stück Siruptorte zu essen.

Aber irgendwann löste sich auch der Nachtisch scheinbar in Luft auf und am Tisch blieben nur satte und müde Schüler zurück. Professor Dumbledore erhob sich nun und lächelte ihnen zu.

„Wie ich sehen kann, seid ihr alle müde, aber gestärkt. Ich freue mich sehr, euch in diesem neuen Schuljahr willkommen heißen zu dürfen! Möge es genauso schön und ereignislos werden wie das Letzte. Zum Schluss noch ein kleiner Hinweis. Der Wald, der an unser Gelände grenzt, ist nach wie vor für alle verboten, die gerne noch ein wenig länger leben möchten."

Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund sah er dabei Fred an, der so laut schluckte, dass auch Stefanie es hören konnte.

„Die Quidditchauswahlspiele ﬁnden in zwei Wochen statt und… ehe ich es vergesse… singen wir noch unsere Schulhymne!"

Als auch der Letzte fertig geworden war, ging Stefanie, zusammen mit Fred und George, der auf die beiden gewartet hatte, hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Letztes Jahr hatte ich gehoﬀt, wir würden dieses Jahr zu denen gehören, die es fertig bringen, am ersten Schultag noch ein wenig hier herum zu sitzen", murmelte George und Fred nickte. „Aber ich bin echt zu müde. Versuchen wir es nächstes Jahr."

Da konnte Stefanie ihnen nur zustimmen und sie wünschten einander eine gute Nacht, ehe sie in ihre Schlafsäle hinauf gingen. Stefanie verﬂuchte nicht zum ersten Mal die Tatsache, dass ihr Schlafsaal sich im obersten Stock des Turmes, direkt unter dem Dach befand, aber tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie dadurch ihr Abendessen ein wenig abtrainieren konnte. Sie holte sogar Alicia und Angelina ein, die sie freudig in ihrer Mitte begrüßten.

„Kommst du, um zusammen mit uns die Tortur des Treppensteigens zu ertragen?"

„Oh, ich stehe euch gerne bei." Ein wenig erleichtert passte sie ihr eigenes Tempo dem der anderen an, die wirklich nicht sehr schnell gingen.

„Ihr Armen, ihr habt echt die schlimmste Karte gezogen!", rief von unten eine Viertklässlerin, deren Schlafsaal im ersten Stock lag, soweit Stefanie das wusste. Sie achteten nicht auf sie, sondern quälten sich mit ihren vollen Mägen Stufe um Stufe hinauf.

Als sie endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, vor der Türe ihres Schlafsaals standen, hatte die Aufschrift des kleinen Schildes an der Türe sich in „Zweitklässler" geändert und erleichtert drückten sie die Klinke herunter. Vor ihren Betten standen bereits ihre Koﬀer und, ohne sie auszupacken, holte jede von ganz oben ihren Pyjama heraus, den man als vorausdenkender Mensch natürlich ganz nach oben hingelegt hatte, zog ihn an und warf sich dann auf ihr Bett. Stefanie brachte es noch fertig, die Bettvorhänge zuzuziehen, ehe sie müde, aber glücklich, einschlief.


	12. Die Karte des Rumtreibers

**11\. Die Karte des Rumtreibers**

Es war schon der nächste Tag, der Stefanie mit einem einzigen Ruck noch tiefer in die Welt der Magie holen sollte. Sie erwachte früh, hauptsächlich weil Angelina sie wach rüttelte.

„Schlafmütze", rügte sie sie, aber meinte es nicht böse. Stefanie streckte sich gähnend und blinzelte. Es war erstaunlich hell im Raum, viel zu hell nach Stefanies verschlafener Ansicht.

„Wie spät ist es denn?"

„Zeit für's Frühstück."

Immer noch gähnend, stand das Mädchen auf und machte sich schnell fertig, wobei sie während dem Anziehen gleichzeitig ihren Koﬀer auspackte. Danach ging sie gemeinsam mit Alicia und Angelina hinunter zum Frühstück. Die Zwillinge waren schon dort und führten gerade eine lautstarke Unterhaltung mit Lee. Stefanie und die beiden anderen Mädchen setzten sich zu ihnen und während sie sich einen Toast nahm und ein wenig Tee einschenkte, hörte sie ihnen halbherzig zu. Kurze Zeit später trat Professor McGonagall zu ihnen und teilte ihre Stundenpläne aus.

„Das fängt ja gut an", murmelte Alicia halblaut. „Doppelstunde Zaubertränke am Montagmorgen, ich glaube wir werden noch viel Spaß haben."

Angelina verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und die Zwillinge sahen sich mit einer Art verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck an. Nur Stefanie versuchte, sich damit zu trösten, dass gleich nach Zaubertränke Verwandlung auf dem Stundenplan stand.

Sie holten ihre Sachen und gingen dann hinunter in die Kerker, wo das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke lag. Dort angekommen, setzten sie sich zu sechst an einen Tisch und ließen Snapes ewiges Gerede, das mehr aus Drohungen als sonst etwas bestand, über sich ergehen, ehe er sie anwies, ihre Bücher aufzuschlagen und je zu zweit einen Trank gegen Gelenkschmerzen zu brauen. Stefanie arbeitete dieses Mal mit Angelina zusammen und sie waren kein schlechtes Team, da sie beide ziemlich gut in Zaubertränke waren. Bei den Zwillingen ging es ein wenig chaotischer zu. Keine Viertelstunde verging und aus ihrem Kessel stiegen blassblaue Bläschen hoch, die, wenn sie zerplatzten, wieder Flüssigkeit freigaben, die dann zurück in das Gebräu ﬁel. Snape warf einen sehr kritischen Blick auf ihren Kessel, sagte aber nichts dazu, ebenso wenig wie zu den Tränken der anderen Gryﬃndors. Als er dann aber zu den Slytherins kam, brach er anhand Montagues Trank in helle Lobreden aus, sofern er dazu fähig war.

Ein knappes „Gut gemacht, Montague, Bletchley", zusammen mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln, war das höchste Lob, das der Meister der Zaubertränke spenden konnte.

Miles Bletchley und Graham Montague warfen sich ein trollähnliches Grinsen zu und Stefanie schüttelte angeekelt ihren Kopf anhand von so viel Objektivität. In diesem Moment kam Snape wieder an ihrem Trank vorbei, beugte sich so nahe an den Kessel, dass seine lange Nase beinahe unter den Rand kam und schnüﬀelt unhörbar daran.

Stefanie und Angelina warfen sich über seinen Kopf halb entsetzte, halb belustigte Blicke zu und die Zwillinge sahen auf und mussten sich wirklich bemühen, nicht loszulachen. George entglitt ein leises Prusten, aber laut genug, um von Snape gehört zu werden. Er richtete sich wieder gerade auf und warf den beiden seinen berüchtigten Todesblick zu. Stefanie sah, wie Fred schluckte und sich dann schnell wieder so zu seinem Kessel beugte, dass er nicht Gefahr lief, von den Blubber-Bläschen getroﬀen zu werden. Der Professor trat zu ihnen, nahm seinen Zauberstab und ließ eine von ihnen platzen, die daraufhin wieder Flüssigkeit freigab und sie ein wenig herumspritzte. Die Zwillinge duckten sich, während Snape zu überrascht war, um zu reagieren. Einige Tropfen landeten auf seinem schwarzen Umhang und hinterließen deutlich sichtbare, weiße Flecken, die so wirkten, als wäre Snapes Versuch, den Umhang auf eine freundlichere Farbe zu bleichen, schief gegangen. Im Raum wurde es totenstill. Schweigend ließ er die Flecken mit einer Zauberstabbewegung verschwinden und sah die beiden nun an, als wären sie Schuld an dem Ganzen.

„Nun, anhand ihrer Unfähigkeit, einen einfachen Zaubertrank richtig zu brauen, sollten wir vielleicht einmal ihren Orientierungssinn testen. Weil ich am ersten Tag besseres zu tun habe, als euch selbst eine Strafe zu geben, belassen wir es bei einem Punkteabzug von 10 Punkten, pro Kopf, und einer Strafarbeit, die euch Filch geben wird. Ihr habt nach dem Unterricht in seinem Büro zu erscheinen…. Alle beide."

Er wandte sich um und rauschte zu seinem Schreibtisch, während Fred und George sich entsetzte Blicke zuwarfen. Eine Strafarbeit und Punkteabzug am ersten Tag, vermutlich noch ehe jemand anderes die Chance gehabt hatte, überhaupt Punkte für Gryﬃndor zu gewinnen… und das auch noch ohne, dass sie etwas getan hatten!

Die anderen Gyﬃndors stöhnten entsetzt, aber keine wagte etwas gegen Snape zu sagen. Als die Stunde vorbei war, verließen sie den Kerker schweigend.

Stefanie wusste, dass die beiden keinen Trost brauchten, aber sie begleitete sie am späten Nachmittag zu Filchs Büro und schlich in den Fluren herum. Während sie wartete, fummelte sie gelangweilt an einer rostigen Ritterrüstung herum und ließ die Scharniere herrlich quietschen, als sie den Arm der Rüstung auf und ab wippte. Dann ertönte ein lautes Miauen und ein Seitenblick zeigte ihr, dass Mrs. Norris dastand und sie böse anfunkelte.

„Ach du altes Katzenvieh, verzieh dich doch. Oder noch besser, hol dein dämliches Herrchen, wenn du nicht alleine mit mir fertig wirst."

Die Katze nahm das wortwörtlich und, beinahe als hätte sie sie wirklich verstanden, verschwand in Richtung Büro, nicht ohne Stefanie vorher anzufauchen. Diese ließ die Ritterrüstung los und beschloss, lieber eine kleine Runde zu gehen und auf der anderen Seite zu warten, nur für den Fall, das Filch wirklich auftauchte. Einen Flur weiter ertönte ein lautes Krachen, als würde jemand sämtliche Stühle und Tische umwerfen, und ein Blick in ein unbenutztes, aber möbliertes Klassenzimmer zeigte ihr, dass Peeves sich gerade an den Möbeln austobte.

„Hihi", hörte sie ihn kichern. „Hier wird jemand viiiel Freude beim Aufräumen haben. Hoﬀentlich geht etwas kaputt, was könnte ich denn durch das Fenster werfen, um ein wenig Glas im Hof zu verteilen? Vielleicht habe ich Glück und treﬀe jemanden mit den Splittern…" Er gluckste vergnügt und war so vertieft in seine Zerstörung, dass er Stefanie nicht bemerkte. Das war ihr ganz Recht und sie verdrückte sich schnell, als der wutentbrannte Filch angerannt kam und sich schreiend auf den Poltergeist stürzte.

„Erst die Stinkbombe und dann das! Jetzt krieg ich dich!"

So konnte sie unbemerkt an ihm vorbei und zurück zu seinem Büro rennen. Die Türe war noch geschlossen, aber sie ging davon aus, dass die Zwillinge noch darin waren. Ein wenig ungeduldig ließ sie sich auf einem steinernen Fenstersims nieder und ließ ihren Blick auf dem Schulgelände ruhen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, aber dann kam Filch zurück, ignorierte sie und stürmte zurück in sein Büro. Ihr entging der kleine Schnitt an seiner Wange nicht, aber sie verspürte kein sonderliches Mitleid deswegen. Nur kurze Zeit später kamen die Zwillinge wieder hinaus und grinsten, als sie sie erblickten.

„Das nenne ich wahre Kameradschaft", lobte George und klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Und damit hast du es dir auch verdient, in unsere neueste Entdeckung eingeweiht zu werden", fügte Fred hinzu, noch ehe sie fragen konnte, was nun ihre Strafe gewesen war.

„Ach, eine neue Entdeckung?" Das weckte nun allerdings Stefanies Neugierde und diese wurde von den geheimnisvollen Gesichtern der Zwillinge noch weiter gesteigert.

„Ja, aber nicht hier. Besser, Filch nimmt sie uns nicht gleich wieder ab."

Also folgte sie den beiden hinauf in den zweiten Stock, wo sie sich an einer Fensterbank niederließen. Stefanie saß auf ihren Knien, damit sie keine Blasenentzündung bekam, während die beiden Jungen sich neben sie platzierten.

„Es handelt sich um…." Fred machte eine kurze Pause, um die Spannung zu steigern, ehe er fortfuhr: „Das hier."

Aus seinem Umhang zog er ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament, das an einigen Ecken schon ein wenig verblasst wirkte. Stefanie betrachtete es mit kritisch gehobenen Augenbrauen und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf.

„Ein Blatt Pergament?"

„Ja… aber es kann nicht nur irgendein gewöhnliches Blatt sein. Es ist sicher mehr dahinter, denn wir haben es aus Filchs ‚Höchst gefährlich'-Kiste geklaut."

„Und ihr habt keine Ahnung, was es ist?"

„Nein."

Stefanie nickte nachdenklich und fragte sich, ob sie es auch mitgenommen hätte, wäre sie in ihrer Situation gewesen.

„Na gut, es könnte ein Zauber auf ihm liegen, aber ich weiß nicht, welcher Spruch ihn entlarven könnte."

„Das war auch unser Gedanke", stimmte George ihr zu und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er räusperte sich vielversprechend und tippte das Blatt Pergament auﬀordernd an. Nichts passierte.

„Was genau hast du dir davon erwartet?", fragte Stefanie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und George grinste schief. „Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich keinen Spruch kenne, der irgendetwas entschlüsseln kann. Aber du sicher, oder?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und überlegte, ob sie einen Zauber wusste, der hier weiterhelfen konnte. Schließlich nahm auch sie ihren Zauberstab in die Hand, berührte die Karte damit und murmelte: „Revelio."

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als feine, wie von grüner Tinte gezeichnete Linien erschienen, die, wie von Zauberhand geschrieben, einen Satz formten: _„So einfach ist es nicht."_

„Wow", murmelte Fred und riss seinem Bruder die Karte aus der Hand. „Ich wusste, dass wir was Großes entdeckt haben!"

„Zumindest ist das ein vielversprechender Anfang...", stimmte Stefanie ihm zu und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, als könnte sie von einem veränderten Blickwinkel etwas sehen, das ihr zuvor entgangen war. „Die Frage ist nur, was es ist, wenn nicht einfach?"

Sie starrte das Blatt an und zu ihrer Überraschung verschwanden die Buchstaben auf dem Pergament. Stattdessen erschien ein neues, in derselben fein geschwungenen Schrift verfasstes Wort: „ _Schwierig_."

Stefanie entglitt ein Lachen, als sie das las. „Sie redet mit uns. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Dass muss ein wahnsinnig guter Zauber sein!"

Fred und George fanden oﬀenbar weniger Faszination für die Raﬃnesse des Zaubers als sie, denn sie würdigten dieser Aussage keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern beugten sich begierig über das Pergament.

„Was verbirgst du? Was sollen wir tun?"

Und das Pergament antwortete:

 _Die Hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony,_

 _Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone_

 _Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GmbH_

 _empfehlen einen Tribut zu zollen,_ _um sich ihres Werkes als würdig zu erweisen._

Die drei starrten die Worte einige Sekunden lang schweigend an. Spätestens jetzt war sich auch Stefanie sicher, dass sie hier etwas Großes vor sich hatten. Wer auch immer das Pergament verzaubert hatte, und was auch immer es verbergen mochte, es musste sich um einen hervorragenden Zauberer gehandelt haben. Jemand, der fähig war, ein Stück Papier dazu zu bringen, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren, selbstständig zu denken und auf sie einzugehen, musste unglaubliche Fähigkeiten besitzen.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte George mit gespannter Stimme. Sie beide, Fred und George, wirkten Feuer und Flamme. Stefanie ertappte sich dabei, ihren Atem angehalten zu haben, als sie ihn ein wenig enttäuscht wieder ausblies. Das Papier schwieg.

„Sollen wir vielleicht etwas aus dem Verbotenen Wald holen?", schlug George schließlich vor, ohne das Pergament aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Wir könnten auch Mrs. Norris Schwanzhaare ausreißen und dir opfern", bot Fred an und Stefanie warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Fred! Das ist ja Tierquälerei!", rief sie entsetzt und erntete einen halb mitleidigen, halb spöttischen Blick.

„Heb deine Tierliebe bitte für unsere alte Familieneule, oder von mir aus Percys Ratte auf, aber an Mrs. Norris ist sie verschwendet."

„Sie und Filch sind fast genauso schlimmm wie Professor Snape", stimmte George ihm zu und schüttelte fast schon empört seinen Kopf.

Gerade wollte Stefanie ansetzen, sich zu verteidigen, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung auf dem Pergament ausmachte. „Da!", stieß sie aus und sofort wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit der drei wieder dem verzauberten Gegenstand zu, auf dem erneut die feine Schrift erschienen war. Sie formte die Worte: „ _ **Professor**_ _Snape_?"

„Ich weiß, schwer zu glauben, dass man so jemanden auf Kinder loslässt", stimmte George dem Pergament munter zu, während die Buchstaben wieder verschwanden und neue Worte erschienen:

„ _Die Hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony,_

 _Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone_

 _Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GmbH_

 _würden Snapes Haare als Tribut durchaus für passend empﬁnden_."

Stefanie versuchte nicht einmal, die in ihr aufgestiegene Heiterkeit zu unterdrücken, sondern lachte los, als sie das los. Die Zwillinge zwinkerten sich zu und in ihren Augen tauchte jener Funke auf, den sie immer zeigten, wenn sie einen hervorragenden Streich ersonnen hatten.

„Denkst du, was ich denke?", fragte Fred seinen Bruder und dieser nickte grinsend.

„Unter Garantie. Das wird einfach die perfekte Rache für seine Aktion heute. Steph?"

Sie wandten sich ihr zu, als würden sie von ihr erwarten, dass sie ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, wie die beiden scheinbar untereinander verfahren waren. Stefanie allerdings kannte die beiden gut genug, um tatsächlich zumindest eine Idee von dem zu haben, was in ihrem Hirn vor sich gegangen war. „Lasst mich raten", sagte sie deshalb und schmunzelte. „Ihr wollt, dass ich in die Bibliothek gehe, und herausﬁnde, wie man einen sehr speziellen Trank braut..."

Der Plan war perfekt. Zumindest, wenn man lebensmüde war und sowieso keine sonderliche Lust hatte, bis zu seinen UTZs in Hogwarts zu sein. Aber zumindest gab es eine gute Chance, dass er auch funktionieren würde. Den Gedanken, Snapes Haare einfach mit einem Aufrufezauber zu beschaﬀen, hatten sie nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen. Er würde spüren, wenn die Haare ausrissen, und dann würde er sich auf die Suche nach dem Schuldigen machen. Nein, es musste wie ein Unfall wirken.

Die nächste Zaubertrankstunde wurde von den dreien mit (für dieses Fach untypischer) Aufregung und Vorfreude erwartet, und wann immer sie daran dachten, giggelten sie vor sich hin. Am Tag der Operation „Tribut für den komischen Gegenstand, der sich sicher lohnen wird", hatte Stefanie ihre Haare voller Voraussicht unter einem Tuch versteckt, damit sie ihr beim Brauen des Trankes nicht ins Gesicht fallen konnten (und aus einem weiteren Grund...).

„Hey, Galen!", begrüßte Miles Blechtley, einer der unausstehlichen Slytherins, die schon vor dem Klassenzimmer warteten, sie mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Ich glaube, dass Haare, die in deinen Trank fallen, dein geringstes Problem sind. Jetzt hast du nur keine Ausrede mehr, warum dein Trank so grottenschlecht ist."

Seine Freunde johlten, als er das sagte, und Stefanie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu grinsen. Bletchley würde heute deﬁnitiv das Nachsehen haben.

Snapes Eintreﬀen ersparte es ihr allerdings, etwas zu erwidern, und mit der üblichen säuerlichen Miene (als würde er jeden Tag die Entscheidung, Lehrer geworden zu sein, bedauern), schloss er das Klassenzimmer auf. Stefanie und die Zwillinge hatten Glück – es war keine Theorie-, sondern eine Praxisstunde. Jeder für sich sollte einen einfachen Giggeltrank brauen und Stefanie gelang es, sich unauﬀällig an Bletchleys Tisch zu setzen und es so aussehen zu lassen, als würde sie sich darüber ärgern, dass sie keinen Platz bei den anderen Gryﬃndors ergattert hatte. „Denkst wohl, dass du bei mir abschauen kannst", spottete Bletchley und erntete dafür einen Blick von Snape, der ihn verstummen ließ. Nicht, dass es Snape jemals eingefallen wäre, einen Slytherin zu bestrafen, dafür war er viel zu parteiisch. Dennoch, er wusste, wie er sich Respekt verschaﬀte und Bletchley würde den Bogen nicht überspannen.

Sie begannen damit, ihre Zutaten zusammenzusuchen, und Stefanie versuchte, nicht allzu oft nervöse Blicke in Richtung der Zwillinge zu werfen. Sie hoﬀte, dass die beiden nicht zu früh loslegen würden, sonst würde sie den geplanten Tausch nicht glaubwürdig vollziehen können. Aber die Zwillinge warteten, wie vereinbart, geduldig darauf, dass zumindest Bletchley bereits sämtliche Trankzutaten hinzugefügt hatte, und nur noch damit beschäftigt war, seinen Trank umzurühren und leicht köcheln zu lassen. Als hellrosa Blubberblasen aus dem Kessel des Slytherins aufstiegen, ﬁel Fred scheinbar ein Messer zu Boden. Er bückte sich, und, wie Stefanie wusste, rollte einen kleinen Knallfrosch unter den Tisch hindurch, so weit er eben rollte. Sie zählte innerlich die Sekunden, bis der Knallfrosch an einem der Tischbeine ankam und ein lauter Knall ertönte. Der Tisch geriet ins Wanken, wurde aber nicht umgestoßen. Dennoch, die Aufregung war groß, die gesamte Klasse, einschließlich Snape, war abgelenkt und fast alle rannten zum Ort des Geschehens, um auszumachen, was gerade passiert war. Stefanie nutzte den Moment und ließ Bletchleys Zaubertrank verschwinden, ehe sie ihn mit einem Trank austauschte, den sie bereits am Vortag gebraut hatte. Wie praktisch doch ihr kleiner Beutel war, dachte sie zufrieden bei sich, während sie zu den anderen hastete, und so tat, als wäre sie genauso geschockt wie die anderen.

Snape hatte sich gerade gebückt und die Reste des Knallfrosches aufgehoben. Er schnüﬀelte, während er sie mit spitzen Fingern vor seine Nase hielt, und seine Augen verengten sich. „Wer war das?", fragte er mit emotionsloser Stimme, und ein Schauder lief über Stefanies Rücken. Natürlich war es naheliegend, die Schuld bei den Zwillingen zu suchen, aber rein technisch wäre jeder Schüler in der Lage gewesen, diesen Knallfrosch zu rollen. Es herrschte Schweigen. Wenig überraschend fanden Snapes Augen die Zwillinge, die versuchten, möglichst unschuldig dreinzuschauen. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryﬃndor. Und jetzt zurück an eure Plätze!"

Stefanie und die Zwillinge verdrückten sich rasch zurück auf ihre Plätze und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Stefanie, mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, dass aus Bletchleys Kessel hellgrüne Blasen aufstiegen. Das würde Snape bestimmt auﬀallen.

„Aber Professor!", empörte sich Angelina, die keine Ahnung hatte, wie gerechtfertigt diese Strafe war. „Sie wissen doch gar nicht, wer es war!"

„Weitere fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryﬃndor, weil Miss Johnson ihren Platz nicht ﬁnden kann."

Angelina schluckte, ballte ihre Fäuste und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz.

„Verdammt, jetzt hab' ich zu wenig umgerührt", hörte Stefanie Bletchley inzwischen murmeln, dem oﬀenbar aufgefallen war, dass mit seinem Trank etwas nicht stimmte. Hastig begann er seinen Trank umzurühren und er wurde zunehmend blasser, als sich die Farbe nicht änderte.

Snape hatte inzwischen damit begonnen, seine übliche Runde zu gehen. Ab und zu blieb er stehen und gab einen spöttischen Kommentar zu einem Trank ab. Stefanies Trank würdigte er keines Blickes. Bei Bletchley stutzte er. Hätte es sich um einen Gryﬃndor gehandelt, hätte er sich verbal sicher nicht zurückgehalten, so aber blieb ihm nur übrig, sich das Malheur zumindest genauer anzusehen. Stefanie beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich, ganz wie erhoﬀt, tief über den Kessel beugte, sodass die Dämpfe bis zu seinen Haaren stiegen. Wenn sie alles richtig gemacht hatte, sollten die Dämpfe jegliche Haare, die mit ihnen in Berührung kamen, ausfallen lassen. Sie wartete nicht einmal, bis sie sich sichtbar von seiner Kopfhaut lösen, sondern nahm ihren Zauberstab und ﬂüsterte beinahe unhörbar den Aufrufezauber. Da Snape sich in diesem Moment wieder aufrichtete, und der Teil seiner Haare, der nahe der Stirn wuchs, einfach abﬁel, was bemerkenswert viel Aufmerksamkeit erregte, konnte Stefanie vollkommen unbemerkt ihre Beute in Empfang nehmen und in ihrem Beutel verschwinden lassen. Sie wollte den Zwillingen ein Zeichen geben, dass alles geklappt hatte, aber die beiden waren gerade viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als das zu bemerken.

Inzwischen war auch Snape aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte (vermutlich eher wegen der Haarbüschel, die vor ihm auf den Tisch gefallen waren, als wegen des unterdrückten Gelächters) und Bletchley schluckte hörbar.

„Mr. Bletchley", zischte Snape leise und fuhr sich über seine nunmehr kahle Stirn. „Ich glaube, dass ich nicht umhin kann, als Ihre enttäuschende Leistung mit fünf Punkten Abzug für Ihr Haus zu bewerten. Klasse, für heute sind Sie entlassen! Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen!"

„Verdammt, das hat ja noch viel besser funktioniert, als ich dachte!", lachte George wenig später, als sie sich in einen einsamen Flur gestohlen hatten.

„Ich hoﬀe, dass er sich die Haare nicht so schnell nachwachsen lassen kann." Fred grinste schadenfroh und holte das zusammengefaltete Blatt Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche.

„So", sagte er dann und legte es auf den steinernen Fenstersims. „Steph, unseren Tribut?"

Sie holte das Büschel Haare aus ihrem Beutel und reichte es ihm. „Ich hoﬀe, ich werde nicht in vier Jahren noch Haare von Snape in meinem Beutel ﬁnden", sagte sie und runzelte ihre Stirn. George grinste ihr zu und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

„Sie werden dich immer an diese heroische Tat erinnern."

„Du musst zugeben, dass es wirklich eine großartige Sache war. Alle beneiden uns, weil wir dabei waren. Ganz Hogwarts redet von nichts anderem mehr."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape sehr glücklich darüber ist, auf diese Art und Weise ins Rampenlicht gerückt zu sein", gab Stefanie zu bedenken, gab sich aber keine Mühe, ihre Schadenfreude zu unterdrücken.

Fred lachte leise und hielt die Haare über das Pergament. Kurz tauschte er einen Blick mit seinem Bruder aus, dann ließ er sie fallen.

Sie alle blickten mit angehaltenem Atem auf die schwarzen, fettigen Haare und Stefanie keuchte überrascht, als sie in Flammen aufgingen. Zwar fürchtete sie keinen Moment lang, dass das Pergament verbrennen würde, aber sie hätte mehr mit Shampoo, als mit Feuer gerechnet. Das Schauspiel dauerte nicht lange an. Mit ein paar Funken verschwanden sowohl die Haare, als auch das Feuer, und, in derselben grünen Tinte geschrieben, erschien:

„I _ch schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"_

Und knapp darunter:

 _„Unheil angerichtet!"_

Beinahe synchron lasen die Zwillinge die beiden Sätze, dann blickten sie sich fragend an.

„Zauberstab", murmelte Fred plötzlich und zog besagten Gegenstand aus seiner Hosentasche. Er tippte das Pergament an und wiederholte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Die Linien verschwanden, stattdessen erschienen neue, dieses Mal in schwarzer Tinte. Sie zeichneten und zeichneten und mit vor lauter Staunen weit geöﬀneten Augen entfaltete Fred das Blatt weiter und sie erkannten, dass es eine Karte von Hogwarts war.

Am Rand erschien, wieder in der grünen Schrift, der Satz:

 _Die Hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony,_

 _Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone_

 _Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GMBH_

 _präsentieren stolz die_ _Karte des Rumtreibers_

„Du bist ein Genie, Fred", ﬂüsterte Stefanie leise und George nickte. „Gut gemacht, Brüderchen."

„Aber… was genau…" Dann ﬁel ihr Blick auf die Punkte, Punkte, die mit Schriftzügen versehen waren. So erkannte sie ihren Namen neben dem der Zwillinge im zweiten Stock, während sie Filch im sechsten Stock ausmachte, Dumbledore in seinem Büro und so weiter.

„Das müssen sämtliche Menschen in Hogwarts sein", murmelte sie bewundernd und keiner der drei konnte die Augen von der Karte lassen. Sie starrten sie noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde schweigend an und betrachteten sie akribisch genau.

„Seht, sogar die Küche ist eingezeichnet… und der Geheimgang dazu."

Das brachte sie nun auf eine Idee.

„Was wenn noch mehr Geheimgänge eingezeichnet sind? Was, wenn alle Geheimgänge eingezeichnet sind?" George klang richtig aufgeregt und zugleich ﬁel ihr Blick auf den fünften Stock und Gregor den Kriecher. Tatsächlich. Dort befand sich ein deutlich sichtbarer Gang, der dort eigentlich nicht war. Und er führte hinunter und nach draußen. Stefanie schluckte und suchte nach noch mehr Geheimgängen und wurde fündig.

„Dort, bei der… buckeligen Hexe. Das Bild hat damals nicht gelogen… er scheint nur verschlüsselter zu sein, als wir dachten…"

„Und er führt in den ….Honigtopf!", rief Fred aus und George nickte begeistert. „Da wollte ich immer schon mal hin!"

„Und dort, sieht so aus, als wäre unter der Peitschenden Weide auch einer!"

„Aber den kannst du vergessen, die macht dich platt, ehe du hin kommst", stellte George fest und ließ seine Augen suchend über die Karte kreisen. „Seht ihr den hier? Im vierten Stock, hinter dem Wandspiegel. Der führt auch nach Hogsmeade, wie der bei der Hexe und der Peitschenden Weide…"

„Und hier, im Kerker ist einer, der wohl auch nach Hogsmeade führt… und dort, im dritten Stock… ein Gang, der direkt vor das Quidditchfeld geht…"

„Wie viele sind das jetzt?"

„Sechs glaube ich." Sie zählte noch einmal nach. „Ja, sechs. Vier nach Hogsmeade und zwei vor die Schule."

„Das ist einfach das Allerbeste, das uns jemals passieren konnte… nie wieder erwischt werden und alle Geheimgänge kennen. Ich meine, wisst ihr, was das heißt? Wir können nach Hogsmeade, wann immer wir wollen!" Man konnte Fred die Aufregung ansehen und auch die anderen beiden waren deutlich erregter als zuvor.

„Nie wieder Strafarbeiten… außer halt die, die wir jetzt haben…" Ein Schatten breitete sich auf Georges Gesicht aus und Stefanie wurde hellhörig. Über all die Aufregung hatte sie ganz vergessen, die beiden zu fragen, was Filch ihnen aufgebrummt hatte.

„Ist es denn so schlimm?"

„Schlimmer als schlimm. Drei Wochen lang jeden Samstag und Sonntag Putzdienst." Fred stöhnte und Stefanie sah die beiden mitleidig an. „Drei Wochenenden lang? Das ist ja der Horror!"

„Ich weiß. Und das nur, weil Snape zu dämlich ist, die Blubberblasen richtig einzuschätzen…"

„Wenigstens hat er uns nicht wegen der Haare bestraft. Wenn er wüsste, dass wir das waren, würden wir bis zu unseren UTZs Klos putzen..."

Sie ließen ihre Blicke wieder auf der Karte ruhen und beobachteten noch eine Weile die Menschen darauf, ehe sie beschlossen, besser zum Abendessen zu gehen, falls noch etwas da war.

Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, war sie bis auf zwei Slytherins leer. Der Rest hatte schon gegessen und sie setzten sich rasch an den Gryﬃndortisch und nahmen sich so schnell es ging Brote und Tee, ehe die Sachen verschwinden konnten. Tatsächlich blieben sie noch eine Weile liegen, aber dann verschwanden alle Speisen, die sie nicht auf ihre Teller gegeben hatten.

„Nicht schon wieder! Ich wollte noch Tee!", hörten sie einen der Slytherins rufen und ein Seitenblick zeigte Stefanie, dass es Montague war.

„Nicht der", murmelte sie leise und Fred fügte hinzu: „Geschieht ihm recht."

„Wie wollt ihr euch eigentlich für die Quidditchmannschaft bewerben, wenn ihr immer Strafarbeiten zu erledigen habt?", ﬁel Stefanie plötzlich ein und die beiden erblassten.

„Darüber haben wir so noch nicht nachgedacht…"

„Aber vielleicht geht es sich zeitlich ja aus. Ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir 12 Stunden Dienst…"

„Hoﬀentlich, sonst ist unsere Mannschaft nämlich noch chancenloser als sowieso schon…"

„Nur nicht so pessimistisch", grinste George und nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Mit ein paar neuen Jägern wird das schon gehen. Angelina ist, glaube ich, echt nicht schlecht."

„Nein, ich glaube auch, dass sie recht gut ist… aber was bringt uns das, wenn wir keinen guten Sucher haben? Ich hätte nicht mitbekommen, dass sich ein neues Talent hervorgetan hat…" Sie seufzte und wäre ehrlich betrübt gewesen, hätte Quidditch für sie mehr bedeutet, als es tat. Tatsächlich aber sah sie in dem Sport nur einen netten Zeitvertreib und vielleicht einen kleinen Ansporn, weil man als Sieger Punkte für sein Haus sammelte. Sie selbst konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, es zu spielen. Hauptsächlich vermutlich, weil sie das Feld lieber Begabteren überließ. Wie eben Fred und George.

„Wir haben Wood schon gesagt, dass wir mitmachen wollen", sagte Fred nach einer Weile und Stefanie blickte von ihrem Essen auf. „Ach ja? Und, was hat er gesagt?"

„Das er unsere Chancen nicht schlecht einschätzt und wir uns eigentlich schon auf die Trainingszeiten einstellen können." George grinste und Stefanie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „So bescheiden…"

„Tut mir leid, aber manchmal braucht man eben ein bisschen Selbstvertrauen. Außerdem hat er das gesagt und nicht wir", verteidigte George sich und seinen Bruder und Stefanie winkte ab.

„Ist doch okay, ich sag ja nichts dagegen. Ihr seid beide hervorragende Flieger und sicher genau die Richtigen für den Job. Ich wette mit jedem, der sich traut, dass ihr in die Mannschaft kommt und dort auch bis zum Schulschluss bleibt. Bis zu eurem Schulabschluss meine ich."

Dafür erntete sie ein dankbares Lächeln. „Wir haben zwar auch so viel Vertrauen in uns…"

„…aber es von einem Außenstehenden zu hören, tut dann doch gut."

„Nur, dass ich kein Außenstehender bin." Sie lachte und dann ﬁel ihr wieder die Karte ein.

„Wo habt ihr eigentlich jetzt unseren neuen Schatz hingetan?"

„In meinen Umhang, wieso?"

„Kann man die wieder abstellen? Sonst kann sie ja jeder lesen…"

Das leuchtete auch den Zwillingen ein, aber bei Tisch wagten sie nicht, sie hervorzuholen, um es zu versuchen. Also warteten sie noch, bis auch Stefanie alles aufgegessen hatte und gingen dann hinauf in einen verlassenen Flur, um zu versuchen, die Karte wieder abzustellen. „Da stand noch ein anderer Satz, unter dem einen", begann George und Stefanie nickte. „Unheil angerichtet", erinnerte sie sich. Fred zückte seinen Zauberstab und probierte es und zu ihrer großen Erleichterung verblassten die Linien auf der Karte, bis sie wieder nur ein harmloses Stück Pergament war, das er leicht in seinem Umhang verschwinden lassen konnte.

„Ich glaube für heute haben wir genug erlebt… besser wir benutzen sie erst morgen wieder… für Unheil das wir anrichten können." Er grinste und sie gingen langsam hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war schon relativ spät, aber er war dennoch nicht wirklich voll. Natürlich, die besten Plätze am Kamin waren besetzt, aber sie setzten sich auf die zweitbesten Plätze und begannen, harmlos Zauberschach zu spielen. Fred spielte mit Stefanie, während George zuerst alleine spielte. Als er verlor, spielten die Zwillinge zusammen gegen Stefanie, die wieder gewann, hauptsächlich, weil sie schon viele Stunden mit Muggelschach verbracht hatte.

„Du solltest vielleicht einmal gegen Ron spielen. Ich wette er kann dich schlagen."

Sie lächelte ein wenig und stellte ihre Figuren neu auf. „Das kann ich mir denken. Ich hab' auch Percy schon mit seinen Schachkünsten prahlen gehört."

Dann gesellte Angelina sich zu ihnen und sie spielte zusammen mit Stefanie. Dieses Mal verloren die beiden und die Zwillinge gingen als Sieger hervor, aber danach war es zu spät für noch ein Spiel und sie gingen ins Bett.


	13. Die schicksalshafte Strafarbeit

**12\. Die schicksalshafte Strafarbeit**

Die Zwillinge waren nicht die Einzigen, die feststellen mussten, dass mit Snape dieses Jahr noch weniger zu spaßen war als im Jahr davor. Er ließ Angelina und Alicia seinen Zutatenschrank aufräumen, weil sie sich leise ﬂüsternd unterhalten hatten noch ehe der Unterricht begonnen hatte und Roger Davies aus Ravenclaw musste Gerüchten zufolge das Pokalzimmer putzen, weil er auf einem Flur seinen Zauberstab deutlich sichtbar bei sich getragen hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal gezaubert oder Anstalten gemacht, es zu tun, er hatte ihn nur getragen.

Natürlich lag es an seinem haarigen „Unfall" im Zaubertrankunterricht, dass seine Laune noch schlechter war als sonst und sobald er erschien, verwandelte sich auch die lauteste Schülerschar in ein Häufchen schweigender Regelbücher, die weder miteinander sprachen, noch irgendetwas anderes ansahen als die Luft vor ihnen. Und selbst wenn Snape solchen Leuten begegnete, konnte man ihm sein Missfallen ansehen.

„Vermutlich ist er sauer weil, er schon wieder nicht die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen hat", mutmaßte Fred im Gryﬃndorturm vor dem Kamin, dem einzigen Ort, an dem man vor Snape sicher war, denn selbst das am weitesten von den Kerkern entfernte Klassenzimmer schien voll von Snapes Spionen zu sein. „Oder er hat noch nicht vergessen, dass seine halben Haare ausgefallen sind", fügte er mit einem boshaften Grinsen hinzu und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Knien auf. Snape hatte es geschaﬀt, seine Haare nachwachsen zu lassen (vermutlich war es nicht sehr schwierig, auch, wenn Stefanie keinen Zauber dafür kannte), aber die Geschichte war nicht vergessen worden. Einer von Percys Freunden schwor, er hätte Punkteabzug von Snape bekommen, weil dieser irgendwie davon erfahren hatte, dass er in Verwandlung Witze über sein Haar gemacht hatte. Stefanie bezweifelte, dass an der Geschichte viel Wahres dran war, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Lehrer eine Strafe wegen etwas erteilen konnte, bei dem er nicht Zeuge gewesen war.

Stefanie, die zwischen den Zwillingen auf einem Sofa saß, gähnte und zog ihre Beine hinauf, sodass sie sich ein wenig hinlegen konnte, indem sie ihren Rücken an Georges Schulter lehnte.

„Vielleicht will er auch einfach nur jetzt schon sicher gehen, dass Gryﬃndor den Hauspokal nicht bekommt und versucht uns ins Minus zu bekommen ehe wir Pluspunkte sammeln können."

„Es ist echt unfair, dass er der einzige Lehrer ist, der sich so auﬀührt. Wenn McGonagall ähnlich wäre, hätten wir vielleicht eine Chance."

„Nur, dass McGonagall die fairste und strengste Lehrkraft ist, die ich kenne", seufzte Stefanie und schlug ihre Augenlider nieder. „Was ja nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes sein muss. Es ist nur … unpraktisch."

„Um den Hauspokal zu gewinnen, müssten wir schon auch den Quidditchpokal holen." Fred versuchte den letzten Rest Tinte aus einem Tintenfass zu kratzen, um seinen Aufsatz über Alraunen fertig zu schreiben. „Und damit wir den gewinnen, müssen wir eine gute Mannschaft haben und dafür brauchen wir uns."

George lachte und nahm seinen halb angefangenen Aufsatz, um ihn bis zum nächsten Tag noch fertig zu schreiben. Er hatte nicht einmal den ersten Satz beendet und ihm fehlten noch gut 16 Zoll, was eigentlich gar nicht so viel war, aber er stöhnte, als er sah, was er schon geschrieben hatte und was ihm noch fehlte.

„Stefanie, hast du nicht zufälligerweise Lust, mir deinen Aufsatz mal zum Lesen zu geben?", fragte er und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, der ist oben und gut versteckt. Schreib ihn selber, Fred schaﬀt es auch."

Er seufzte resigniert. „Und könntest du mir wenigstens sagen, was ich so schreiben soll?"

„Hast du im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst?"

„Doch, aber ich… hab doch ein wenig Mitleid, wir müssen die nächsten drei Wochenenden beim Kloputzen verbringen!"

Das brachte Stefanie zum Grinsen und sie ergab sich. „Na gut, ich werde dir sagen, was dir noch fehlt und was du noch schreiben kannst…"

Ein Blick auf sein Blatt Pergament ließ sie kurz erblassen. „Dir fehlt ja noch alles! Sogar in deiner Einleitung ist ein Rechtschreibfehler!"

Freds Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leicht schadenfrohen Grinsen, als er gerade mit einer nicht mehr wirklich sichtbaren Tintenspur den letzten Satz vollendete.

„Also ich bin fertig." Triumphierend hielt er sein Blatt hoch. Stefanie warf einen kritischen Blick darauf und sah dann George an.

„Siehst du, sogar dein eigener Zwillingsbruder hat es geschaﬀt. Da wirst du es auch schaﬀen."

„Seine Rechtschreibfehler siehst du aus der Entfernung nur nicht", murrte George und als Stefanie sich Freds Aufsatz näher ansehen wollte, faltete er ihn zusammen und steckte ihn weg. „Nichts da, fertig ist fertig, wenn ich noch eine Minute damit verbringen muss, Wörter auszubessern, kollabiere ich."

„Man müsste mal 'ne Feder erﬁnden, die Rechtschreibfehler automatisch ausbessert", maulte George nun und strich den Satz durch, um völlig neu anzufangen. „Und du grins' nicht so blöd und hilf mir lieber", wies er dann seinen Bruder an, der nicht daran dachte, sondern lieber einen Schokofrosch aus Stefanies Umhang zog, der noch von der Zugfahrt stammte.

„He! Das ist meiner!"

„Gönn' einem armen, abgearbeiteten Weasley doch auch mal seine Süßigkeiten."

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich ab und holte sich selber einen aus ihrer Tasche, ehe sie sich überwand und begann, George zu helfen.

Zwar verstand sie unter helfen eigentlich nicht diktieren, aber am Ende lief es darauf hinaus.

Es dauerte eine Weile, weil er dazu neigte, schlampig zu schreiben, aber nach einer Stunde hatten sie es geschaﬀt und das wurde auch Zeit, denn es war Freitag und die beiden mussten am nächsten Tag früh aufstehen, um ihre Strafarbeit zu verrichten.

Es war ein Samstag und einer der langweiligsten, die Stefanie je in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Die Zwillinge würden bis in die Nachmittagsstunden hinein beschäftigt sein und waren nicht hier, um sie zu bespaßen. Sie hatten ihr nicht einmal die Karte dagelassen, vermutlich weil sie nicht daran gedacht hatten, oder einfach, weil sie sich an diesem Tag noch gar nicht gesehen hatten.

Stefanie hatte sich nach dem Frühstück zu Angelina und Alicia gesetzt, aber die beiden waren mit den Hausaufgaben der Woche beschäftigt, die Stefanie schon alle gemacht hatte, also stellte auch das sich als langweilig heraus. Schließlich beschloss sie, den Vormittag einfach in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Sie überredete sich also, ihre müden Füße von dem Sofa Richtung Boden zu schwingen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war nicht voll gewesen, weil die meisten Schüler an diesem ersten Wochenende, an dem noch nicht viel zu tun war, draußen am See waren, um die letzten Sommerstunden zu genießen. Auch Stefanie hatte schon daran gedacht, sich in die Sonne zu legen und einfach nur zu schlafen, aber alleine machte selbst das keinen Spaß.

Auch in der Bibliothek herrschte nicht gerade reger Betrieb. Madame Pince blickte auf, als sie hereinkam und beobachtete mit Argusaugen ihren Weg weiter nach hinten. Stefanie ging absichtlich so weit zurück, dass sie nicht im Blickfeld der garstigen, alten Hexe war und tun konnte, was sie wollte, ohne sich beobachtet zu fühlen. Sie schlenderte durch die Regale und zog schließlich wahllos ein sehr schmales Buch mit einem weinroten Ledereinband heraus. Es stach ihr ins Auge, da die Schnur, die als Lesezeichen dienen sollte, erstens nicht im Buch war, sondern über den Buchrücken hinausging, und zweitens grün war, was einen Kontrast zur Farbe des Einbandes darstellte.

Aber dann ﬁel Stefanies Blick auf etwas, das sich dahinter befand. Es war ein weiteres Buch, aber so hineingeschoben, dass es von den anderen Büchern verdeckt wurde. Ein etwas dickeres, dunkelblau eingebundenes Buch, das an einigen Stellen deutlich abgegriﬀen wirkte und an einer Ecke aussah, als wäre es angebrannt. Stefanie zog es hinaus und schlug es auf der ersten Seite auf, da es keinen Titel hatte.

Auch dort fand sie nur ein scheinbar leeres Blatt, doch oben, in einer Ecke stand, fein säuberlich geschrieben, der Satz: _Mooney, Tatze, Krone und Wurmschwanz haben es geschaﬀt._

Stefanie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und starrte noch eine ganze Weile auf den Schriftzug. Wie merkwürdig, diese Namen waren ihr doch gerade erst untergekommen. Es waren die Verfasser der Karte gewesen, die sie gefunden hatten. Und nun fand sie zufälligerweise ein Buch, das von ihnen signiert war?

Und was meinten sie mit ‚sie hatten es geschaﬀt'? Was geschaﬀt? Den Schutzzauber zu brechen, den Madame Pince auf alle Bücher legte um sie vor Beschmutzungen dieser Art zu schützen?

Ja, das hatten sie allerdings geschaﬀt, aber verdiente diese Heldentag einen Eintrag dieser Art? Nachdenklich blätterte Stefanie eine Seite weiter und ihr wurde klar, was sie geschaﬀt hatten.

Über Animagi oder: Die Kunst, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln

Davon hatte Stefanie erst einmal gehört. Professor McGonagall hatte davon gesprochen und gesagt, dass es äußert schwierig wäre und nur sehr wenige Zauberer es fertig bringen würden.

Stefanies Respekt vor den ehemaligen Schülern Mooney, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Sie hatte es nicht nur geschaﬀt, eine so geniale Karte anzufertigen, sondern auch Animagi zu werden und das oﬀenbar nur mit Hilfe dieses Buches.

Ob seine Existenz wohl noch bekannt war? Immerhin war es hinter anderen Büchern versteckt gewesen…

Und dann tat Stefanie etwas, das sie nie wieder tun würde. Sie ließ das Buch in ihrem magischen Beutel verschwinden und nahm es mit, ohne es sich auszuleihen. Sie hatte derweil auch nicht die Absicht, es wieder zurückzugeben. Viel eher hatte sich in ihr die irrwitzige Idee aufgetan, es selber zu versuchen. Zu versuchen, ein Animagus zu werden. Und irgendwie wusste sie auch, dass sie es schaﬀen konnte, wenn sie nur wollte.

Leise und möglichst unauﬀällig verließ sie die Bibliothek und zum Glück schöpfte Madame Pince keinen Verdacht. So schnell sie konnte hastete Stefanie dann hinauf in den Gryﬃndorturm und dann in Rekordgeschwindigkeit die sieben Stockwerke hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal unter dem Dach. Dieser war natürlich leer und damit hatte sie auch gerechnet. Wer würde an einem so sonnigen Tag auch lieber hier sein als draußen? Nun, niemand der nicht gerade vorhatte, etwas Verbotenes oder zumindest Zwielichtiges zu tun, so wie sie jetzt.

Leise seufzend, setzte Stefanie sich auf ihr Bett, streifte ihre Schuhe ab und zog sie auf die Matratze, ehe sie sämtliche Bettvorhänge schloss. Sie wollte nicht gestört waren.

Und dann begann sie, das Buch zu lesen, nein, eher zu verschlingen. Sie las und las und setzte kein einziges Mal ab, um ihren Augen ein paar Sekunden Pause zu gönnen. Am Abend hatte sie das ganze Buch gelesen und ihr Kopf fühlte sich unglaublich schwer an, während ihre Hände vor Aufregung zitterten. Ja, das war es. Das war es was sie unbedingt tun wollte. Tun musste. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, ein wenig schicksalshaft beinahe.

Sie verstaute das Buch wieder in ihrem Beutel, den sie für am Sichersten hielt und ging dann hinunter in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Auf das Mittagessen hatte sie komplett vergessen und erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie hungrig war.

Unten angekommen sah sie Fred und George, die zusammen mit Lee beim Essen saßen und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Und, wie war euer Tag?", erkundigte sich und nahm sich etwas auf ihren Teller.

„Fürchterlich. Ich musste wirklich die Toiletten putzen", berichtete George mit düsterer Miene und Fred grinste. Oﬀenbar hatte er kein derart schlimmes Los gezogen. „Während mein lieber Bruder nichts tun musste, außer …"

„…sämtliche Fenster des dritten Stockes zu putzen, was nicht unbedingt viel Arbeit war, weil die Hauselfen das sonst immer erledigen", vollendete sein Bruder den Satz und grinste immer noch. Stefanie lächelte.

„Klingt trotzdem nicht gerade toll."

„War es auch nicht. Außer, dass ich in den Hof sehen konnte und Zeuge wurde, wie Carter Warrington und Miles Bletchley, die elenden Slytherins, zwei Erstklässler mit Beinklammerﬂüchen belegt haben. Sie fanden das irrsinnig witzig und haben gelacht wie die Irren. Lehrer war auch keiner in der Nähe. Also habe ich das Fenster aufgemacht und sie von oben verhext." Er wirkte ein wenig schadenfroh. „Ich glaube, sie übergeben sich immer noch. Beim Abendessen waren sie auf jeden Fall nicht."

„Fred der Rächer", kicherte Stefanie und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft. „Dann war deine Strafarbeit wenigstens nicht umsonst. Du konntest kleinen Erstklässlern helfen."

„Ja, das habe ich auch schon gesagt." George angelte nach einem Blatt Schinken und belegte damit sein Brot. „Während ich nur die Klos geputzt habe. Das heldenhafteste das ich da tun konnte war es, bei dem Gestank nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen."

„Dafür sind die Klos jetzt sauber", versuchte Lee ihn zu trösten aber George schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Bis morgen und nächste Woche und die Woche darauf haben sie noch viel Zeit, wieder schön schmutzig zu werden…"

„Wir durften nicht einmal unsere Zauberstäbe verwenden… aber wenigstens können wir nächsten Samstag für die paar Stunden raus aufs Quidditchfeld. Das hat McGonagall geregelt", erzählte Fred und ließ ein lautes Seufzen hören. Der Tag hatte ihn oﬀenbar geschaﬀt.

„Wenigstens etwas." Stefanie versuchte ihnen aufmunternd zuzulächeln, doch die beiden lehnten sich mit einem synchronen Aufstöhnen zurück und legten ihre Hände, als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, auf ihre Bäuche.

„Jetzt ist mir auch noch schlecht", sagten sie zugleich und Lee und Stefanie brachen in Gelächter aus, in das sie einstimmten.

Auch den nächsten Tag verbrachten die beiden bei ihrer Strafarbeit und Stefanie beschäftigte sich eingehend mit dem Buch. Sie wusste, dass man sich als Animagus registrieren lassen musste und auch, dass es unglaublich gefährlich war, es alleine zu versuchen. Dennoch, sie tat es, einfach weil sie nicht wusste, wen sie um Hilfe bitten könnte. Außerdem hatten die vier Tunichtgute es auch geschaﬀt.

Bei ihren Versuchen hatte Stefanie zuerst wenig, oder eher gar keinen Erfolg. Einmal glaubte sie, ein leichtes Kribbeln zu spüren, doch das war schon das Höchste der Gefühle. Als der Sonntag vorbei war und die nächste Woche begann, hatte sie wieder weniger Zeit und dennoch fand sie jeden Tag mindestens eine Stunde, um sich darin zu versuchen. Weiterhin ohne Ergebnis.

Ansonsten verlief die Woche recht ereignislos. Die Zwillinge und Stefanie erkundeten die Geheimgänge, bis auf die, die nach Hogsmeade führten, weil es zu auﬀällig wäre, als Schüler dort aufzutauchen. Sie wollten damit lieber warten, bis die älteren Schüler legal dorthin durften und sich dann einschleichen. Dann war die Woche aber auch schon wieder vorbei und der Termin für die Quidditchauswahl war gekommen.

Sie fand am Vormittag statt, weil die Slytherins ihre am Nachmittag abhalten wollten. Ein großer Teil der Gryﬃndors pilgerte hinüber zum Quidditchfeld, um dabei zuzusehen. Manche um sich ein Bild von der Mannschaft zu machen, andere, weil sie einen der zahlreichen Bewerber kannten und unterstützen wollten. In Stefanies Fall waren es gleich vier. Angelina, Alicia, Fred und George.

„Also, viel Glück", wünschte sie ihnen noch, ehe sie zusammen mit Lee hinauf auf die Zuschauerränge stieg. Sie setzten sich so hin, dass sie eine gute Sicht auf das Feld hatten, was nicht schwer war, weil man von überall einen guten Blick hatte, und drückten ihren Freunden und Klassenkameraden die Daumen.

„Die haben sie locker in der Tasche", meinte Lee nachdem er einen Blick auf die Konkurrenz für den Posten als Treiber geworfen hatte. Es waren eher schmächtige Viertklässler und ein Sechstklässler, der so dick wirkte, dass Stefanie um seinen Besen fürchtete. Aber sie alle wirkten top motiviert und warfen den Zwillingen, die nicht einmal eigene Besen hatten, sondern nur mit Schulbesen folgen, da ihre Mutter ihnen erst erlaubte eigene Besen mitzunehmen, wenn sie sie auch sicher brauchen würden, spöttische Blicke zu. Freilich, einen großen Unterschied würde es nicht machen, denn der Sauberwisch 5 war wohl nicht besser als die alten Shooting Stars der Schule. Dennoch konnte Stefanie sich vorstellen, dass die beiden sich mit eigenen Besen wohler fühlen würden.

Oliver Wood kam auf den Platz und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte.

„So, wir wollen also alle in die Mannschaft? Ehe wir anfangen will ich euch eins gesagt haben: Wer hier reinkommt, kann nicht erwarten, dass wir uns jeden Sonntag zum Kaﬀeetrinken treﬀen. Im Gegenteil, hier wird hart gearbeitet. Wir werden dreimal die Woche trainieren, früh aufstehen und bei jedem Wetter auf die Besen steigen. Also, wenn es sich jemand anders überlegt hat kann er jetzt gehen, der Rest steigt auf seine Besen und wir legen los."

Ein paar zuckten bei seinen Worten leicht zusammen, aber niemand verließ den Platz. Stattdessen stiegen sie auf ihre Besen und ließen sich einige Meter über den Erdboden gleiten, wo sie dann stillstanden.

Wood folgte ihnen und baute sich wieder vor ihnen auf. „Dann wollen wir mal ein bisschen Ordnung in den Laden bringen. Treiber ganz nach rechts, Jäger daneben und Sucher nach links."

Es kam Bewegung in die Besen und nach einigem Hin und Her hatten sie es geschaﬀt, sich aufzuteilen. Neben den fünf Kandidaten für die Treiber gab es 10 für die Jäger und zwei für den Sucher. Einer der beiden war ein Siebtklässler, der es, so hatte Stefanie gehört, schon seit seiner zweiten Klasse immer wieder probiert hatte, aber an Charlie Weasley gescheitert war. Der andere ging in die vierte Klasse und wirkte nicht gerade wendig, sondern sehr steif, ein bisschen so, wie Percy Weasley und Professor McGonagall zusammen.

Unter den Kandidaten für die Jäger waren neben Angelina und Alicia auch Daniel Laska und zwei seiner Freunde, drei Viertklässler und zwei aus der Fünften. Stefanie musterte sie alle und schätzte die Chancen ihrer Freundinnen ein. Daniel würde sicher ins Team kommen – er war ein hervorragender Spieler. Den Rest konnte sie nicht einschätzen, auch wenn zwei von ihnen schon im Vorjahr für Gryﬃndor gespielt hatten, was ihre Chancen aber eher schmälern als heben dürfte, immerhin hatte ihre Mannschaft sich letztes Jahr nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert.

„Wir machen einfach mal ein Testspiel. Fred und George als Treiber einer Mannschaft, zusammen mit Alicia, Angelina, Daniel und den beiden anderen da als Jäger und als Sucher du da, ja, du Kleiner. Der Rest bildet die andere Mannschaft."

Er selbst bewachte eines der Tore, gegen das beide Mannschaften spielen sollten. Es wirkte alles ein wenig chaotisch und ungeordnet, vor allem, da Wood ja gleichzeitig spielen und auf die Kandidaten achten sollte. Kein Wunder also, dass er die Qualitäten mancher nicht recht durchschaute und zum Beispiel Alicia am Ende nur auf der Reservebank landete, während Daniel, Angelina und einer von Daniels Klassenkameraden ins Team kamen. Als Treiber nahm er zum Glück Fred und George und sie waren auch die Einzigen, mit denen er wirklich zufrieden zu sein schien. Vor allem der Sucher stimmte ihn sehr unglücklich. Er hatte sich letztendlich für den Siebtklässler entschieden, von dem er wohl der Meinung war, dass er am meisten Erfahrung hatte, aber man konnte an Woods Gesicht ablesen, dass er selbst daran zweifelte. Als er das Feld verließ, murmelte er irgendetwas von Spielzügen und Trainingsplan, doch keiner hörte ihm so richtig zu. Stefanie rannte hinunter aufs Feld um ihre Freunde in Empfang zu nehmen. Sie umarmte Alicia tröstend, Angelina zur Gratulation und die beiden Weasleys mit einem: „Ich wusste, dass ihr das locker hinbekommt!"

„Wir auch." Die beiden grinsten und klatschten ab. Lee lachte und schien sich im Geiste schon auf seine zukünftigen, subjektiven Kommentare zu freuen.


	14. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw

**13\. Gryﬃndor gegen Ravenclaw**

Es war ein verregneter Tag und einer der ersten Herbsttage des Jahres. Einer jener Sorte, den man sofort als einen Herbsttag bezeichnen würde, weil die Blätter schon deutlich verfärbt waren und der Himmel nie mehr hergab als ein blasses Grau. Halb Hogwarts schniefte, es ging wohl eine Art Virus herum. Madame Pomfrey verteilte Zaubertränke gegen den Husten und versuchte, die Ansteckung zu mindern. Sie ging zurecht davon aus, dass die Schüler sich durch das anfänglich schöne Wetter zu viel zu wenig Kleidung hatten verleiten lassen. Einige Drittklässler hatten sich dann auch noch einen Spaß erlaubt und waren an einem besonders warmen Spätsommertag noch in den See gestiegen. So war es dazu gekommen, dass die Kessel mit den Heiltränken nicht auskühlten und bei den Mahlzeiten doppelt so viel Tee getrunken wurde wie normalerweise.

Das Wetter passte also zu der Stimmung, die in Hogwarts herrschte, und die meisten Schüler überlegten sich an diesem Tag zweimal, ob sie überhaupt gehen sollten, um sich das Spiel anzusehen. Am Ende entschied sich ein Großteil aber dagegen, denn das interessanteste Spiel, Gryﬃndor gegen seinen großen Kontrahenten Slytherin, würde erst gegen Ende des Schuljahres stattﬁnden. Heute aber spielte Gryﬃndor gegen Ravenclaw und das fanden die meisten langweilig, während sich kaum einer entgehen lassen wollte, wenn sich, bei Slytherin gegen Gryﬃndor, die Treiber gegenseitig Klatscher auf den Kopf schleuderten und Jäger von ihren Besen holten. Spiele, in denen diese beiden Häuser gegeneinander spielten, waren von jeher auch immer die brutalsten.

Stefanie ging früh zusammen mit Alicia auf die Tribünen, um sich einen guten Platz zu sichern und versuchte gleichzeitig, Alicia ein wenig zu trösten.

„Stell dir nur vor, du müsstest jetzt da spielen, vor all den Leuten und bei diesem Wetter."

Das entlockte der Reservespielerin jedoch nur ein müdes Lächeln. „Du hast gut reden, wenn du nicht genommen worden wärst, dann wärst du auch enttäuscht."

„Nun, nur bist du genommen worden. Reservespielerin ist doch auch was… bessere Karten für nächstes Jahr, weil du beim Training mitmachen darfst."

Das leuchtete Alicia ein und ihre Miene klärte ein wenig auf. „Ich hoﬀe nur, wir gewinnen. Ravenclaw sollten wir eigentlich platt machen. Wir müssen nur genug Tore schießen und keine Bälle in unsere eigenen lassen, dann kann ihr Sucher den Ball ruhig fangen. Bei unserem sehe ich nämlich schwarz."

Und das tat Stefanie auch. Der neue Sucher der Gryﬃndors hatte sich schon im Training als ziemliche Niete erwiesen. Erstens sah er den Schatz nie, weil seine Augen wohl zu schlecht waren und zweitens war er viel zu langsam, um ihn zu fangen. Es war, als müsste er immer erst 10 Sekunden nachdenken, ehe er es schaﬀte, seinem Hirn den Befehl zu geben, den Besen zu wenden und dem Ball nachzujagen. Wenn es einmal soweit war, dass er in die richtige Richtung sah, war der Schnatz meistens schon über alle Berge.

Spaßeshalber nannten Fred und George ihn manchmal einen Troll und verglichen ihn dabei mit Markus Flint, einem Slytherin, den sie als Halbtroll in Verdacht hatten. Dafür sprach zugegebenermaßen so einiges. Erstens sah er so aus wie einer, zweitens hatte er genauso wenig im Kopf und drittens grinste er oft so dämlich, dass man ihm am liebsten die Zähne ausgeschlagen hätte. Er war zwei Jahre älter als sie und in Percys Jahrgang, konnte sich aber in keiner Weise mit ihm messen. Zwar sprach Stefanie dem so regeltreuen Weasley nur ungerne positive Dinge zu, aber im Vergleich zu Flint musste auch sie zugeben, dass Percy nicht nur besser aussah, sondern auch klüger war.

Wobei das auch wirklich nicht schwierig war.

Die Tribünen füllten sich langsam und Stefanie konnte Lee sehen, der bei den Lehrern saß und seine Rolle als Stationssprecher ernst zu nehmen schien. Er trug, wie alle Gryﬃndors, einen Gryﬃndor-Schal, der deutlich zu sehen war und aus der Masse an Lehrern herausstach. Im Gegensatz zu den Schülern waren die meisten Lehrer gekommen. Direkt neben Lee saß Professor McGonagall, vielleicht um ihn zu kontrollieren, vielleicht, damit sie auch keinen Spielzug verpasste.

Die Spieler kamen aus ihren Umkleidekabinen hinaus aufs Feld und, für die wenigen Zuseher, brach ein erstaunlich lauter Jubel aus. Stefanie und Alicia brüllten sich die Seele aus dem Leib, um ihre Mannschaft auch genug anzufeuern und die Ravenclaws gegenüber taten dasselbe für ihre Leute. Dann ertönte Madame Hoochs Startpﬁﬀ, die Spieler stiegen auf ihre Besen und schossen wie Pfeile in die Höhe. Nun warf die Schiedsrichterin auch den Ball in die Luft. Daniel war sofort bei ihm und ließ ihn sich auch nicht mehr abnehmen.

„Und Daniel Laska hat den Quaﬀel und ﬂiegt damit zielsicher auf die gegnerischen Tore zu. Er schießt, nein, er hat nur angetäuscht und JETZT SCHIESST ER WIRKLICH UND TRIFFT! Unglaublich! Nach nur gut zehn Sekunden das erste Tor für Gryﬃndor, durch eine Glanzleistung von ihrem grandiosen Jäger Daniel Laska! Und der Ball ist jetzt im Besitz der Ravenclaws. Roger Davies im Ballbesitz, ein wunderbarer Wurf Richtung Morray, dieser zurück und.. oh, was ist da? Einer der Weasleys hat ihn mit einem Klatscher vom Besen gehauen! Der Ball fällt Richtung Boden und wird von Angelina Johnson, der hübschen Jägerin der Gryﬃndors, die auch neu in der Mannschaft ist und deﬁnitiv ein Gewinn, gefangen! Da können die Ravenclaw-Flaschen einpacken – "

„Jordan, ein wenig mehr Objektivität, wenn ich bitten darf."

Stefanie kicherte, als Professor McGonagall durch den magischen Stimmverstärker Lee für das Stadion hörbar ermahnte und auch Alicia zeigte ein Lächeln. Sie war immer noch nicht in Bestlaune.

„Wie dem auch sei, die lahmen Ravenclaws haben jetzt irgendwie den Ball und sie ﬂiegen Richtung Tor. Ein Schuss von Roger Davies und – nein, kein Tor! Wood hat den Ball hervorragend gehalten und weiter geht es Richtung Sieg der Gryﬃndors. Nun ist wieder Angelina im Ballbesitz, Pass zu Laska, Pass zurück und Schuss und TOR! Unglaublich, schon das zweite Tor für Gryﬃndor und das in so kurzer Zeit! Der Ball geht jetzt wieder an Ravenclaw und, wie ihre grimmigen Looser-Mienen verraten, sind sie wirklich nicht in bester Laune."

„Jordan ich bitte Sie…"

Aber man konnte McGonagall ansehen, dass sie genauso dachte wie er. Der momentane Spielstand erfreute sie und Stefanie bemerkte, dass sie ihre Daumen drückte.

„Doch was ist das? Davies schießt und triﬀt! Oh nein, so eine Schande, jetzt haben sie auch ein Tor geschossen… sieht so aus, als würde das eine knappe Partie werden… zumindest bis jemand den Schnatz fängt. Oh! DAS hat wehgetan. Einer der Weasleys hat Davies voll in den Bauch erwischt. Der Arme fällt zu Boden wie ein Sack Kartoﬀeln. Nur gut, dass ihn ein Zauber von Professor Flitwick aufgefangen hat. Damit sind die Ravenclaws ihren besten Mann los und die Gryﬃndors spielen munter weiter. Super Zug, Fred oder George, wer auch immer das auch war!

Und schon geht es wieder weiter! Laska im Ballbesitz. Geschickt spielt er den Quaﬀel Angelina zu, der dritte Jäger hat aber noch nicht viel getan… naja, weiter im Text. Angelina ﬂiegt auf das Tor zu, der Hüter macht sich bereit, doch was ist das? Sie wirft ihn einfach zurück und Laska fängt ihn auch noch! Er greift jetzt- TOR! ER HAT GETROFFEN…. von einer ganz anderen Position aus an, wollte ich eigentlich sagen und es hat funktioniert, wie ihr seht! Weiter so, Gryﬃndors!"

McGonagall lächelte zufrieden und stand sogar kurz auf, um besser sehen zu können, ehe sie sich rasch wieder hinsetzte, als sie Snapes Blick sah. Stefanie verkniﬀ sich ein Grinsen und boxte Alicia in die Seite.

„McGonagall ﬁebert richtig mit!"

„Und besser als dieser dritte Jäger wäre ich allemal gewesen…"

„Oh Alicia…" Seufzend sah Stefanie ihre Freundin an und drückte sie kurz an sich. „Das weiß Wood spätestens jetzt auch! Wir werden ja sehen, vielleicht brauchst du einfach noch ein Jahr und nächstes Jahr bist du froh, dass du erst dann in die Mannschaft kommst…"

„Oder auch nicht." Ihre Miene war düster und sie starrte geradeaus auf das Spielfeld. Man konnte ihr wirklich genau vom Gesicht ablesen, wie gerne sie jetzt mit einem Besen dort herumgeﬂogen wäre, um Daniel und Angelina bei ihrem Spiel zu unterstützten.

„Und NOCH ein Tor für Gryﬃndor, geschossen von Ryan Gossle, dem dritten Gryﬃndorjäger. Meine Güte, die Ravenclaws sind ja total aufgeschmissen ohne Davies. Die Tordiﬀerenz liegt jetzt bei 30 Punkten und immer noch kann der Schnatz alles entscheiden! Aber es sieht im Moment nicht danach aus, als hätte er große Lust dazu. Weit und breit keine Spur von ihm und DU MEINE GÜTE! Noch ein Tor - von Angelina dieses Mal! Das Mädchen ist ein echter Gewinn für das Team! Tordiﬀerenz 40 Punkte und langsam fragt man sich, ob die Ravenclaws eigentlich irgendetwas auf die Reihe bekommen ohne ihren Roger. Der Hüter hängt im Tor wie ein Faultier auf seinem Ast -"

„Nun reicht es aber Jordan! Sie müssen nicht beleidigend werden!"

„Tut mir Leid Professor, aber stimmt do; - Ach du lieber Himmel! NOCH ein Tor für unsere Löwen! Geschossen von dem lieben Daniel Laska, der heute gute Chancen hat, als gefeierter Held hervorzugehen! Aber oh je, das war knapp! Gerade noch den Klatscher abgefangen der gute Fred…oder George, wer auch immer."

Es war George, das glaubte Stefanie auch aus der Entfernung zu erkennen, aber man durfte sie nicht fragen, wieso sie es erkennen konnte. Sie wusste es nicht.

Ironisch vielleicht, dass ihr der Gedanke genau jetzt kam, hier, auf der Tribüne des Quidditchfeldes, während eines Spieles, aber er kam ihr und sie wurde nachdenklich. Sie erinnerte sich an das, was ihre Mutter ihr in Italien gesagt hatte. Dass Fred und George unterschiedliche Charaktere besaßen.

Sie war nun also fähig, die beiden selbst aus dieser Entfernung zu unterscheiden, an ihrer Mimik, ihrer Art sich zu bewegen… warum auch immer. Es war ihr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, die beiden zu diﬀerenzieren, weil sie so viel Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte. Aber war es nicht der Charakter der beiden, der ihr das möglich machte? Der Charakter, der Auswirkungen auf ihre Art sich zu bewegen hatte, auf ihre Art zu lachen und mit ihr und anderen umzugehen.

Ein Klatscher schoss um Haaresbreite an Stefanie vorbei und sie duckte sich ein wenig, ehe sie ihren Kopf wieder hob und Fred erblickte, der ihr irgendein Zeichen gab. Sie wusste nicht genau, was er meinte, aber es spielte auch keine Rolle.

Bewusst konnte sie ihre Charaktere nicht diﬀerenzieren, aber unbewusst anscheinend schon. Sie hatte immer noch nicht bewusst darauf geachtet, inwieweit die beiden sich unterschiedlich verhielten, aber vielleicht lag das daran, dass es bisher keine Situation gegeben hatte, in der sie etwas hätte erkennen können, glaubte sie zumindest.

Alicias Rütteln an ihrem Arm riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und verwirrt starrte sie auf die Anzeigetafel, die inzwischen 160:10 zeigte.

„Was?", stammelte sie verwirrt und suchte ihren Blick. „Hat unser Sucher den Schnatz gefangen?" Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du hast während deines Tagtraumes nur ein paar Tore verpasst! Sie sind einfach unglaublich!"

Erst jetzt wurde Stefanie bewusst, dass das Stadion tobte. Zumindest die Gryﬃndors. Die Ravenclaws standen mit etwas bedröppelten Mienen auf ihren Rängen und schwiegen eisern. Stefanie lachte auf und auch Alicia wirkte wieder ein wenig getröstet. Und dann kam es, wie es hatte kommen müssen. Etwas Goldenes blitzte auf und alle Personen waren unfähig, ihren Blick davon zu lösen. Der Sucher der Ravenclaws stürzte sich darauf, während der Sucher der Gryﬃndors erst damit begann, die Farbe Gold mit dem Schnatz zu verknüpfen. Es war unglaublich still im Stadion, nur das Sausen des Besens war zu hören bis… Daniel Laska ein Tor schoss. Und im beinahe selben Moment, nur eine Sekunde später, war das Spiel vorbei. Der Ravenclaw-Sucher hatte den Schnatz gefangen und Daniels Geistesgegenwärtigkeit hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Gryﬃndor das Spiel 170:160 gewann.

Die Menge jubelte immer noch, zumindest der rote Teil davon, aber langsam löste sie sich auf und man schlenderte, laut über das Spiel diskutierend, zum Schloss. Spiele wie diese, bei denen die Mannschaft, die den Schnatz bekam, nicht siegte, gab es nicht oft, aber doch manchmal. Mit Charlie Weasley als Sucher war es manchmal vorgekommen, da er den Schnatz praktisch immer gefangen hatte, aber seine Mannschaft mit seiner spielerischen Brillanz nicht immer mithalten hatte können.

Stefanie und Alicia verließen ihre Ränge und liefen hinunter auf das Spielfeld, um Angelina, Fred und George in Empfang zu nehmen, während Daniel von dem Moment an, in dem er den Boden berührte, schon von einer Horde jüngere Mädchen umschwärmt war, darunter nicht nur Gryﬃndors.

„Toll gespielt!", lobte Stefanie ihre Freunde und warf noch einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Daniel, ehe sie es aufgab, etwas von ihm sehen zu wollen, da man die Mädchentraube nicht durchblicken konnte.

„Danke, ihr habt uns auch nicht schlecht angefeuert", lächelte Angelina und umarmte Alicia kurz. „Du hättest toll gespielt", murmelte sie in ihr Ohr und Stefanie tat, als hätte sie es nicht gehört. Stattdessen ging sie zu Fred und George und ließ sich nur zu gerne genauestens noch einmal erzählen, was sie zuvor eigentlich getan hatten, obwohl sie dabei gewesen war. Das aber spielte für die beiden scheinbar keine Rolle und sie analysierten mit akribischer Genauigkeit, die ihnen bei den Hausaufgaben auch nicht schlecht getan hätte, noch einmal all ihre Züge.

Die Gryﬃndors pilgerten hinauf in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und Stefanie kam auf die Idee, ein paar Sachen aus der Küche zu organisieren, um den Sieg angemessen zu feiern. Zusammen mit den Zwillingen kam sie wenig später mit Bergen von Törtchen und Kuchen zurück. Warum die Hauselfen immer Süßspeisen parat hatten, wusste sie nicht, aber wen interessierte das, solange sie da waren, wenn man sie brauchte?

Sie feierten noch bis spät in die Nacht, lachten, tanzten ein wenig, gingen alle zusammen noch einmal die wichtigsten Spielminuten durch und ließen ihre Spieler hochleben. Außer den Sucher. Ihn anzusprechen oder zu erwähnen, vermied man.

Schon lange nach Mitternacht saßen immer noch ein paar Schüler im Raum herum, wobei die wenigsten davon noch wach waren. Einzig Wood war noch nicht müde und sprach immer und immer wieder von denselben Dingen. Seine Zuhörer waren eingeschlafen, aber das merkte er nicht.

Stefanie, Alicia und Angelina waren schon lange in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen und hatten dort noch kurz weiter gefeiert, ehe auch sie irgendwann müde wurden und einschliefen.


	15. Illegale Aktivitäten

**14\. Illegale Aktivitäten**

Wie immer begann die Zeit schneller zu vergehen, wenn sie besser gefüllt war. Und die Lehrer gaben sich alle Mühe, sie mit jede Menge Hausaufgaben zu füllen. In ihrer freien Zeit versuchte Stefanie mit der Animagus-Sache weiterzukommen, aber sie schaﬀte es nicht. Außerdem half sie den Zwillingen bei ihren Jux-Zauberstäben und sie wurden mehr als einmal von Filch oder sonst jemanden erwischt, als sie in den Verbotenen Wald gehen wollten oder sich zurecht verdächtig verhielten. Auch Stefanie lernte das fensterlose Büro des Hausmeisters sehr gut kennen, aber meistens kam sie ohne einen Eintrag davon, während er regelrecht Jagd auf die Zwillinge machte und langsam eine eigene Lade für ihre Akten zusammenbekam. Peeves war ihnen meistens keine Hilfe, wenn er sie irgendwo sah, begann er wie am Spieß zu schreien und laut zu verkünden, dass die ‚Roten Teufelchen' in diesem oder jenem Flur wären, um Unsinn anzustellen. Sie hatten Gryﬃndor auch schon einige Punkte gekostet, aber das schien niemanden zu stören, vielleicht, weil die anderen es so lustig fanden, was sie taten, vielleicht, weil Stefanie die meisten Punkte durch gute Leistungen wieder zurückholte.

Kein Grund zum Verzweifeln also, doch für Stefanie gab es da schon andere Gründe. Der Hauptgrund lag bei der Animagus-Sache. Am liebsten hätte sie alles hingeschmissen, was einfach gewesen wäre, denn es war ja noch nichts da, außer Stunden um Stunden, die sie vergeblich darin investiert hatte, aber Dinge anzufangen und nicht zu vollenden, lag nicht in ihrer Art.

Es war ein Dienstag und sie stand alleine in ihrem Schlafsaal und blickte aus einem der kleinen Rundfenster hinaus in die triste Landschaft. Reif hatte sich auf das Gras und die kahlen Bäume gelegt und die einzige Farbe stammte von den zu Boden gefallenen Blättern. Halloween war schon an ihnen vorbeigezogen – das Festmahl und die geschmückte Halle waren ein Tropfen Erholung in der Suppe ihrer Hausaufgaben und anstrengenden Schulstunden gewesen. Natürlich empfand Stefanie es nicht so schlimm wie alle anderen, denn sie hatte nie Probleme im Unterricht. Sie hatte eigentlich auch nie Probleme mit Zaubern außerhalb des Unterrichts, mit Sprüchen, die sie entwickelte oder trainierte, aber diese Sache hier bereitete ihr welche. Und das war sie nicht gewöhnt und es geﬁel ihr auch nicht.

Sie seufzte leise und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. So sehr es ihr auch widerstrebte aufzugeben, so wenig wollte sie um Hilfe bitten. Und vor allem, wen denn bitte? Sicher keinen Lehrer, die würden ihr Handeln auf das Schärfste verurteilen. Es müsste ein hervorragender Zauberer sein, dem sie vertraute, aber der ihr auch keine Punkte abziehen konnte.

Und da ﬁel ihr nur einer ein.

Stefanie brauchte eine halbe Stunde, um sich zu überwinden, dann ging sie und schrieb einen Brief an Thomas Weider. Sie schickte ihn am selben Tag ab und bereute es schon wenige Momente später. Ivy am Himmel davonziehen zu sehen, ließ sie ein kleines Ziehen in der Brust verspüren. Was, wenn er nicht so nett war, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte?

Aber dann schüttelte sie all ihre Sorgen und Bedenken ab. Sie konnte den Vogel nicht mehr zurückpfeifen und solange die Chance bestand, dass er ihr helfen konnte, war es nicht umsonst gewesen, sie loszuschicken.

Sie ging zurück zum Gryﬃndorturm, ohne auch nur einer Menschenseele zu begegnen. Dafür traf sie Mrs. Norris, die sofort anﬁng laut zu miauen, anscheinend hatte Filch sie angewiesen, ihre oder die Anwesenheit der Zwillinge sofort zu melden. Stefanie beschleunigte schnell ihre Schritte und hastete hinauf in ihre Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich neben den Zwillingen auf ein Sofa fallenließ und ihre Beine ausstreckte.

„Na, wo warst du?"

„Eulenturm. Und was treibt ihr so?"

„Nun, wir…", begann George mit verheißungsvoller Miene und Fred griﬀ den Faden auf: „…haben herausgefunden, dass dieses Wochenende ein Hogsmeadewochenende ist und wir haben uns gedacht, dass es für uns drei doch nett wäre, einmal schön einzukaufen…"

„…zum Beispiel Weihnachtsgeschenke…"

„..oder Bei Zonko's Scherzartikel…"

„…oder im Honigtopf unseren Vorrat an Süßigkeiten auﬀüllen."

„Ach, habt ihr euch das gedacht?" Stefanie grinste die beiden an und versuchte sich die Gesichter ihrer Geschwister vorzustellen, wenn sie doch etwas von ihr zu Weihnachten bekommen würden. „Dann müssen wir das ja auch machen."

„Nur aufpassen, dass uns keiner sieht und dann denkt, dass wir zu jung sind, müssen wir auch", merkte Fred weise an und George nickte. „Vor allem um Percy müssen wir einen großen Bogen machen."

„Schade, dass wir uns nicht unsichtbar machen können…"

„So ein Tarnumhang wäre auch echt praktisch…"

„Ein Desillusionierungszauber würde es tun", meinte Stefanie nach einer Weile und wog ihren Kopf ein wenig hin und her. „Aber ich fürchte, den kann ich noch nicht. Er ist echt nicht einfach, aber ich werde sehen, dass ich ihn nächstes Jahr vielleicht hinbekomme…"

„Du hast ja in den Ferien genug Zeit zum Üben, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe", brummelte George und spielte dabei auf das eigentliche Verbot für Minderjährige, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern, an. Stefanie lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ist das ein Anﬂug von Neid? Tut mir ja Leid, dass ich das darf und ihr nicht… obwohl, streng genommen weiß ich nicht einmal, ob ich es darf, vielleicht ist es nur keinem aufgefallen…"

Aber sie verschwendeten keinen Gedanken mehr daran, sondern beschlossen einfach vorsichtig und durchaus sichtbar in den Honigtopf einzusteigen und zwar am nächsten Samstag.

Der Tag kam schneller als es Stefanie lieb war und ehe sie sich versah, hieß es sich heimlich und möglichst unauﬀällig Richtung Buckelige Hexe bewegen. Sie hatten die Karte des Rumtreibers dabei die ganze Zeit über im Blick. Als sie bei der Statue angelangt waren, blickten sie gespannt auf das Blatt Pergament, um zu sehen, was ihre Tintenpunkte nun tun würden. Aus Erfahrung wussten sie, dass die Karte ihnen auch anzeigte, wie man die Geheimgänge öﬀnete und nun erschien in einer winzigen Sprechblase das Wort ‚Dissendium'.

„Scheint ein Zauberspruch zu sein, sieh mal George, dein kleines Ich klopft mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Buckel."

George zückte seinen realen Zauberstab und schlug mit ihm gegen den Stein, während er leise „Dissendium" ﬂüsterte. Es gab ein leises Knacken, dann schob sich der Buckel der Hexe in sie hinein, sodass ein schmaler Durchgang entstand, durch den eine Person leicht hindurch konnte, wenn sie nicht gerade dick war.

„Nach dir", grinste Fred und Stefanie stieg nach George in den Buckel. Sie spürte, dass Fred die ganze Zeit dicht hinter ihr war und war sehr zufrieden damit, in der Mitte gehen zu können.

„Lumos." Nacheinander begannen die drei Zauberstäbe zu leuchten, obwohl Stefanie nur Georges Weasley-Pullover von hinten sehen konnte und nichts von dem Weg, auf dem sie sich befanden.

„Unheil angerichtet", hörte sie Fred murmeln, als er die Karte wieder verblassen ließ und sie gingen schweigend aber schnell weiter.

Es war ein bequemer Tunnel, denn man konnte aufrecht darin gehen, aber er erschien Stefanie auch kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

Natürlich nicht, dachte sie bei sich, immerhin war der Weg nach Hogsmeade nicht unbedingt kurz.

Nach kurzer Zeit begann George zu rennen und sie rannten ihm hinterher. Immer weiter, bis es begann, aufwärts zu gehen. Stefanie nahm das als gutes Zeichen und versuchte mit George Schritt zu halten. Schließlich, nach einer wahrhaftigen Ewigkeit, standen sie am Fuß einer abgenutzten, schmalen Steintreppe, die sich oben in der Dunkelheit verlor.

Mutig begann George die Stufen zu nehmen und Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass sie sehr steil waren. „Vorsicht, vielleicht kommt mal eine Falltür", warnte Stefanie George und dieser hielt seinen Zauberstab weiter nach oben, um mehr sehen zu können.

„Ich sehe nur Stufen über Stufen."

Aber sie hielten tapfer durch, nun umzukehren wäre auch dumm gewesen. Noch weiter hinauf und irgendwann waren sie am Ende der Treppe angelangt.

„Ja, da ist eine Falltür", stellte George fest und drückte sie ein wenig nach oben, gerade weit genug, um etwas erkennen zu können.

„Sieht wie ein Keller aus", ﬂüsterte er ganz leise, dann öﬀnete er die Falltür und kletterte schnell hinaus. So rasch es ging, folgten ihm die anderen beiden.

Es war tatsächlich ein Keller, der des Honigtopfes, und er war voller Kisten und noch ungeöﬀneter Vorräte. Sie schlichen näher an die Holztreppe, die sich im Raum befand, und lauschten. Stimmen konnten sie zahlreiche hören, aber was, wenn die Türe da oben sie genau hinter die Ladentheke führte, wo die Verkäufer standen und sie sicher bemerken würden?

„Ich glaube, jetzt müssen wir mal was riskieren", grinste Fred und begann leise die Treppe hinauf zu steigen. Unsicher folgte Stefanie ihm, während George schon an ihr vorbei gerannt war, um seinen Bruder an der Türe beizustehen. Sie hatten sie einen Spalt breit geöﬀnet und lugten hinaus. Wortlos winkten sie Stefanie näher zu sich und sie warf selbst einen Blick in den Laden.

Es war die Ladentheke, die sie sah, und unglaublich viele Schüler, die alle wild umherschwirrten und nichts im Kopf hatten außer all den Leckereien.

Ohne Vorwarnung öﬀnete George die Türe ein bisschen schneller und quetschte sich hindurch. Fred drückte die Türe wieder zu und schob Stefanie näher heran. Er drückte sie mit seiner Hand, die auf ihrem Rücken lag, beinahe an den Spalt, als er sie wieder aufzog und der zunehmende Druck an ihrem Rücken bedeutete ihr unmissverständlich, dass sie nun gefälligst durchgehen sollte.

Sie holte tief Luft und drückte sich dann ebenfalls durch die Türe, ehe sie sich schnell hinter die Theke duckte und auf den Knien an ihr vorbei robbte, ehe sie sich in der Schülerschar aufrichtete und auch schon mit ihr verschmolz. Wenig später tauchte Fred neben ihr auf und klatschte mit George ab. „Das hätten wir. Jetzt kann's losgehen."

Sie wirkten sehr zufrieden mit sich und das waren sie auch. Stefanie lächelte erleichtert und ließ sich dann voll auf den Konsumrausch ein.

„Seht euch das an, getrocknete Kakerlaken! Die schenk' ich Mum zu Weihnachten." Begeistert griﬀ Fred danach und füllte eine Tüte damit, aber leerte sie dann doch teilweise wieder aus, um auch noch andere Sachen zu kaufen.

Stefanie hatte mehr Geld zur Verfügung, aber sie dachte auch daran, mehr zu schenken. Sie wollte eine kleine Tüte Süßigkeiten für Marie und Christoph, ihre Eltern und je eine für Angelina und Alicia. Und natürlich für die Zwillinge.

Also nahm sie sich sieben Tüten und füllte eine mit Sirupbonbons, eine andere mit Zischenden Wissbies, die dritte mit sieben Zucker-Federhaltern, die vierte mit sieben Schokofröschen, die fünfte mit Zahnweiß-Pfeﬀerminzlakritze und die letzten beiden mit Schokokugeln, gefüllt mit Erdbeermousse und Schlagsahne. Sie bezahlte und während die Zwillinge schnell bei Zonko's vorbeischauen wollten, sagte sie, dass sie noch eine kurze Besorgung bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat, einem Kleiderladen, erledigen musste und gleich nachkäme. Sie ließ ihre Einkäufe in ihrem Beutel verschwinden und ging dann schnell hinüber zu dem nicht unbedingt großen Laden, der jedoch nur eine Filiale seines Londoner Muttergeschäftes war.

Als sie eintrat, bimmelte ein kleines Glöckchen über der Türe und da der Laden fast leer war, trat sofort eine kleine, stämmige Hexe auf sie zu.

„Guten Tag, kann ich ihnen helfen?", begrüßte sie sie und Stefanie nickte.

„Ich bräuchte… ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir da helfen können, aber hätten sie zufälligerweise eine Art Lederband? Eines, mit dem ich eine Kette machen kann?"

„Oh, ich denke schon. Wir haben einige Kleidungsstücke mit Lederverzierungen, kommen Sie mit nach hinten."

Stefanie folgte der Hexe in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, in dem jede Menge Stoﬀballen und halb fertige Umhänge lagen. Nähnadeln arbeiteten von selbst und zwei Stricknadeln waren damit beschäftigt, einen dicken Pullover zu stricken.

„Mal sehen…" Die Hexe beugte sich über eine Kiste und begann darin herumzuwühlen, ehe sie ihren Kopf wieder herausstreckte und in ihrer Faust einige schmale Lederbänder hielt, die perfekt waren.

„Super, genau so etwas habe ich gesucht. Ich bräuchte zwei davon…"

„Passt die Länge?" Sie zeigte es ihr und Stefanie nickte. Schnell war das Band gekürzt und ein Zweites hergestellt. Als Stefanie nach dem Preis fragte, winkte die Hexe ab.

„Dieses Mal umsonst." Sie lächelte und auch Stefanie verabschiedete sich lächelnd. Gerade als sie den Laden verlassen wollte, stürmten die Zwillinge hinein. Einer von ihnen packte sie am Arm und zog sie hinter einige Schaufensterpuppen.

„Wir glauben, Percy hat uns gesehen!", ﬂüsterte George ein wenig panisch und Stefanies Augen weiteten sich.

„Nicht euer Ernst, oder?"

„Doch, er saß in so einem Kaﬀee und hat durch das Fenster geschaut!"

„So ein Mist! Ist er hinter euch her?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat er gedacht, er hätte es sich eingebildet", murmelte Fred ungeduldig und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Besser wir gehen."

Also verließen sie den Laden und spurteten möglichst diskret zurück zum Honigtopf. Es gelang ihnen, sich durch die Masse hinter die Theke zu kämpfen, die gerade nicht besetzt war und, so schnell es ging, zwängten sie sich durch die Türe hinunter in den Keller. Sie hörten, kaum hatten sie den Fuß der Treppe erreicht, wie sie sich wieder öﬀnete.

„Also was soll ich jetzt holen?", erklang eine Frauenstimme und Panik stieg in ihnen auf. George hastete zur Falltür und öﬀnete sie, ehe er Stefanie und seinen Bruder durchwinkte.

Das Mädchen sprang regelrecht auf sie zu und rannte auch schon die Treppe hinunter. Sie hatte kein Licht und war auch viel zu sehr in Panik, um ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen.

„Vorsicht", hörte sie Fred zischen, doch da hatte sie schon eine Stufe übersehen und mit einem leisen Aufschrei ﬁel sie ins Leere. Schon fürchtete sie um ihr Genick, erwartete einen unangenehmen Schmerz beim Aufprall auf die Steine und dann eine Rutschbahn hinunter, als ihr Fuß auf der nächsten Stufe aufkam und Fred sie geistesgegenwärtig am Arm festhielt. Sie taumelte kurz, dann beruhigte sie sich wieder.

„Aufpassen", wies er sie an und sie lächelte dankbar, was er natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

Unausgesprochen ließ sie ein Licht aus ihrem Zauberstab brechen und nickte. „Danke."

Sie drehten sich nach George um, der die Treppe herunter gehastet kam und sehr erleichtert aussah. Seine Daumen zeigten nach oben. „Sie hat uns nicht mehr gesehen, wir waren schnell genug."

„So ein Glück…"

„Besser gesehen werden, als sich den Hals brechen", murmelte Fred, aber er erzählte George nicht, was geschehen war. Sie gingen nun langsamer weiter und es dauerte deutlich länger als der Hinweg, aber irgendwann hatten sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht.

Ehe sie wieder aus dem Buckel stiegen, warfen sie einen schnellen Blick auf die Karte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch niemand in der Nähe war. Da die Luft rein war, löschten sie sie wieder und verließen den Geheimgang.

Das trübe Novemberlicht, das durch die Flurfenster drang, war immer noch zu hell für Stefanies Augen und sie mussten sich erst daran gewöhnen.

Sie blieb stehen und seufzte tief, aber zufrieden.

„Na, alles okay mit dir?" Fred trat auf sie zu und warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Du hast dir aber nichts getan oder? Tut dein Knöchel weh?"

Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, da hätte ich schon ein bisschen gejammert. Zum Glück bin ich nicht umgeknickt, sondern gerade aufgekommen."

„Wieso, ist was passiert? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du geschrien hast, aber als ich kam, schien alles okay zu sein." George hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und kam näher.

„Ja, ich hab 'ne Stufe ausgelassen…" Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber wurde ein wenig rot. Sie hatte in diesem Momente nicht nachgedacht und hätte besser aufpassen sollen.

„Ah, das erklärt das." Er grinste und sie verließen den Gang schnell Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach dem Abendessen zog sich Stefanie in ihren Schlafsaal zurück und holte ihre Einkäufe hervor. Vorsichtshalber zog sie die Bettvorhänge zu, damit niemand sie beobachten konnte, und leerte dann alle Süßigkeiten auf die Bettdecke. Dann stellte sie die sieben Verpackungen nebeneinander auf und begann erst einmal, alles aufzuteilen. Jeder bekam eine Zuckerfeder, die gleiche Menge an Schokokugeln und so weiter. Am Ende legte sie die Süßigkeiten so in die Säckchen, dass sie schön durchgemischt waren und alle Geschenke sahen sehr ansprechend aus. Bis auf zwei band sie alle zu und schrieb mit ihrem Zauberstab in goldener Schrift je den Namen des Empfängers hinauf.

Mama und Papa, Ange, weil Angelina zu lang war, Alicia, Marie und Chris. Die fertigen Säckchen legte sie zur Seite. Jetzt fehlten noch die von Fred und George, aber sie waren noch nicht ganz fertig.

Aus ihrem Beutel holte Stefanie die beiden Muscheln, die sie in Italien am Strand gefunden hatte, und bohrte an der passendsten Stelle in jede ein nadelgroßes Loch. Die Nadel hatte sie sich von Patricia ‚geliehen', die gerade eine Diät machte und ihre Kleidung dauernd enger und dann wieder weiter nähen musste, weil sie nicht wusste, wie der Zauberspruch dafür ging. Sie legte die Nadel wieder zurück an ihren Platz und nahm dann die beiden Lederbändchen, die sie heute geschenkt bekommen hatte. Rasch fädelte sie je ein Band durch ein Loch und verband die losen Enden mit ihrem Zauberstab, sodass es kein Knoten, sondern ein ﬂießender Übergang war. Das Resultat waren zwei wunderhübsche Muschelketten, die die Zwillinge noch über ihren Kopf bekommen würden, aber die auch nicht bis zu ihren Bauchnabeln reichen würden. Sie waren perfekt.

Zufrieden hängte Stefanie sich die mit der spitzen, spiralförmigen Muschel um und beschloss, sie Fred zu schenken, während George die ﬂache Venusmuschel bekommen sollte.

„Ob ich sie noch irgendwie verzaubern sollte?", fragte sie sich nachdenklich und legte die Kette wieder ab.

„Dann besser nur die Muschel und ohne Band…" Sie entfernte die Bänder wieder mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und legte die Muscheln vor sich.

Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, sie so zu verzaubern, dass sie warm wurden, wenn dem Träger Gefahr drohte, doch ihr ﬁel keine Gefahr ein, die den Zwillingen drohen könnte, also hielt sie es für nutzlos. Lieber würde sie sie so verzaubern, dass die Zwillinge sie noch verﬂuchen würden.

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas tat, denn in den vergangenen Wochen hatte sie den passenden Spruch entwickelt, vielleicht genau für diese Geschenke und eigentlich für Armbänder für Alicia und Angelina.

Nun aber verzauberte sie Ketten für zwei Jungen.

Ein witziger Gedanke und sie würden noch sehr viel Freude damit haben.

Es war ein Zauber, der die Muscheln warm werden ließ, wenn die Träger jemandem gegenüberstanden, den sie mochten. Sehr mochten. Je wärmer, desto mehr. Mochten sie jemanden nicht, dann wurde der Muschelkalk kühl, aber die Temperatur wurde nie unangenehm, denn sie wollte ja nicht, dass sich ihnen ein Loch in die Brust brannte, wenn sie ihrer Traumfrau begegneten. So zumindest lautete der Plan.

Als sie fertig war, befestigte sie wieder die Bänder und verschloss sie, danach ließ sie die Ketten in die letzten beiden Päckchen gleiten und band sie zu, ehe sie die Namen der Zwillinge hinaufschrieb.

Sie versenkte die Päckchen in ihrem Beutel mit der Absicht, die der Zwillinge mit in den Fuchsbau zu nehmen, die übrigen aber zu verschicken, sobald Ivy wieder hier sein würde. Und das würde hoﬀentlich noch vor Weihnachten der Fall sein.


	16. Ein frohes Weihnachtsfest

**15\. Ein frohes Weihnachtsfest**

Die Zeit schmolz dahin wie Schnee im Frühjahr, doch statt der Wärme, die dafür nötig wäre, wurde es immer kälter und kälter. Schon in den letzten Novembertagen begann es zu schneien und es würde ein besonders langer und harter Winter werden. Der Dezember brach an und mit ihm kam die weihnachtliche Stimmung ins Schloss. Freilich reichte sie nicht hinunter in die Kerker, wo sie während dem Zaubertrankunterricht so dicht zusammen rutschten, dass sie beinahe aufeinander saßen, Hauptsache sie konnten einander ein wenig wärmen. Dort und in den kalten Fluren war der Atem deutlich sichtbar und Stefanie und die Zwillinge machten sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn zu Eis gefrieren, an der Decke schweben und dann über Slytherins fallen und kurz über ihren Köpfen zerbrechen zu lassen, sodass sie nicht verletzt wurden. Diese Beschäftigung machte ihnen einige Tage lang Spaß, dann wurden sie von Snape erwischt und mussten neben den Punkteabzügen auch noch Strafarbeiten schreiben.

Zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten kam Professor McGonagall zu ihren Gryﬃndors und reichte eine Liste herum, in die sich all jene eintragen sollten, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben würden. Stefanie war unglaublich froh, nicht alleine im Schloss versauern zu müssen. Wären die Zwillinge auch dort, dann wäre es toll, aber das waren sie im Vorjahr ja nicht gewesen und dieses Jahr würde sie es auch nicht sein.

Die Vorfreude auf den Fuchsbau war beinahe unbeschreiblich und anhand der Erzählungen malte sie sich das Gebäude manchmal aus. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass die Ferien begannen und sie mit dem Hogwarts Express nach England fahren würden.

Aber zuvor beschäftigte sie noch etwas anderes. Ivy war immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt und sie musste auch noch pünktlich bis Weihnachten die Geschenke nach Österreich bringen!

Stefanie ging gerade über den verlassenen Hof und wedelte einige Schneeﬂocken vor ihren Augen weg als wären es lästige Fliegen, als sie lautes Flügelschlagen hörte. Ihr Kopf ging nach oben und sie erblickte endlich ihre Eule. Es war, als würde ihr eine Last von den Schultern genommen werden und sie sah sie erleichtert an.

„So ein Glück, dass du endlich da bist! Hast du was für mich? Ich auch für dich, leider musst du gleich wieder los… aber dann kannst du über Weihnachten dort bleiben und dich erholen."

Sie nahm ihr vorsichtig den Brief ab und öﬀnete ihn an Ort und Stelle. Das weiße Papier blendete sie, Weider hatte kein Pergament genommen, sondern Muggelpapier, und es war kein langer Brief.

 _Liebe Stefanie,_  
 _Um ehrlich zu schein, war ich ein wenig schockiert, als ich las, was du mir geschrieben hast. Einerseits bin ich erstaunt über dich, andererseits aber auch ein wenig … entgeistert. Es ist ein gefährliches Vorhaben und obwohl du dir dessen bewusst bist, tust du es einfach, als wäre es nur ein Umrühren in einem Suppenkessel! Ja, ich entsinne mich deines Versprechens eine besonders gute Hexe zu werden und du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass das ein guter Anfang ist, aber leider kann ich dir nicht helfen._  
 _Ich wünsche dir und deiner Familie ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest,_  
 _Thomas Weider_

 _PS: Ich würde an deiner Stelle Professor McGonagall aufsuchen_

Eine Weile starrte Stefanie einfach auf den Brief und die so sauber geschriebenen Zeilen verschwammen vor ihren Augen, dann knüllte sie das Papier zusammen und stopfte es in ihre Tasche. Wütend stampfte sie hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal, holte die Geschenke und ließ Ivy damit losﬂiegen, nachdem sie ihr ein wenig Aufpeppeltrank gegeben hatte.

Mit McGonagall sollte sie reden? Nur über ihre Leiche. Die strenge Lehrerin würde in keiner Art und Weise Verständnis für sie haben und nur, weil sie Verwandlung unterrichtete, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie auch eine Ahnung von Animagi hatte!

Pünktlich zum ersten Ferientag war Stefanies Ärger verﬂogen und gut gelaunt stieg sie zusammen mit den Zwillingen in den Hogwarts-Express. Es blieben mehr Schüler als sonst in Hogwarts und der Zug war ungewohnt leer.

„Ich hoﬀe Ivy hat daran gedacht die Geschenke, die ich von meiner Familie bekomme, zu euch zu liefern und sie liegen am 25. Dezember nicht in meinem Schlafsaal." Stefanie lehnte sich zurück, sie hatte drei Sitzplätze ganz für sich alleine, während die Zwillinge ihr gegenübersaßen.

„Ich glaube, das kannst du deiner Eule schon zutrauen", murmelte George ein wenig verschlafen und Fred streckte sich gähnend. Sie waren am Vorabend ein wenig länger aufgeblieben um irgendetwas streng Geheimes zu tun, so geheim, dass sie es nicht einmal Stefanie verraten hatten.

„Wenns keinen stört schlaf ich jetzt ein wenig", verkündete George nach einer Weile und, weil niemand etwas sagte, machte er seine Ankündigung auch recht bald war. Fred streckte seine Füße quer durch das Abteil und legte sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Sitzbank ab, wo schon Stefanies Füße lagen. Rasch zog sie sie ein wenig ein beschloss, dass zwei Sitze auch reichten. Sie ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten sinken, sodass er sanft gegen das Fensterglas schlug, und schloss ebenfalls ihre Augen. Nach kurzer Zeit öﬀnete sie sie aber wieder, da sie nicht schlafen konnte und da sie feststellen musste, dass ihre Reisegefährten diese schwierige Sache durchaus fertiggebracht hatten, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich still zu beschäftigen. Sie holte ihr Buch über Animagi heraus und begann darin zu lesen.

Stunden später, als die beiden wieder aufwachten, steckte sie es schnell weg und sie begannen ein wenig an den Jux-Zauberstäben zu experimentieren. So verging die Zeit bis sie in London ankamen.

Als sie auf den Bahnsteig traten, erkannten sie schon von weitem. Sie war alleine gekommen und als die Zwillinge und Stefanie sich ihr näherten, kam auch Percy von hinten schnell auf sie zu.

„Hallo Mum", begrüßte er seine Mutter und auch die Zwillinge taten das. Stefanie lächelte und bedankte sich für die Einladung.

„Aber meine Hübsche, das ist doch selbstverständlich, wo du sonst doch nicht nach Hause kannst. Jetzt lasst uns aber gehen, ich habe Kekse im Ofen."

Stefanie nahm zu Recht an, dass sie mit Flohpulver reisen würden und es war ihre erste Reise damit.

Im Tropfenden Kessel ließ sie sich von den Zwillingen ganz genau erklären, wie es funktionierte, dann sah sie George dabei zu und stieg dann selbst in das blaue Feuer und sagte laut und deutlich: „Fuchsbau."

Sie hielt ihre Ellbogen eng an ihren Körper gepresst und schloss kurz ihre Augen, ehe sie sie wieder öﬀnete, um George nicht zu verpassen. Als sie ihn sah, trat sie mit einem Schritt hinaus und taumelte ins Wohnzimmer der Weasleys. Er grinste sie an und ging einen Schritt zurück, damit sie nicht in ihn hinein lief.

„Und du hast es geschaﬀt, ohne dich schmutzig zu machen, gratuliere!"

Sie lächelte und sah sich erst einmal in dem Raum um, in dem sie gelandet war. Sie sah eine kleine, aber sehr volle Küche, einen alten Holztisch mit mehreren Stühlen und auf dem Kaminsims des Kamins, aus dem sie eben gekommen war, standen jede Menge Bücher, weil es oﬀenbar kein Regal für sie gab.

Im Kamin leuchteten Flammen auf und Fred trat heraus, gefolgt von Percy und zum Schluss Mrs. Weasley.

„So, da wären wir", lächelte sie und zog ihren Mantel aus, um schnell zu ihrem Ofen zu eilen und die Kekse herauszuholen.

„RON! GINNY! Eure Brüder sind da!"

Stefanies Blick ging zum Treppenhaus, das im Zickzack mindestens vier Stockwerke nach oben verlief.

„Stefanie wird bei Ginny schlafen", erklärte Mrs. Weasley und aus dem dritten und vierten Stockwerk ragten zwei Köpfe hinunter. Stefanie brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass es Ginny und Ron waren, die nach unten sahen, ehe sie schnell herunter rannten. Ginny warf sich allen ihren Brüdern um den Hals und gab Stefanie dann ein wenig schüchtern die Hand. Ron verzichtete auf die Umarmungen und nickte ihnen allen nur zu. Das ließ Stefanie und auch die anderen Weasleys grinsen.

„Nun, ihr müsst hungrig sein, also essen wir erst einmal…"

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und im Nu hatte Mrs. Weasley zwei Teller mit Bergen von belegten Broten auf ihn gestellt, außerdem einen Teller mit Keksen. „Aber die sind für nachher", mahnte sie, doch kaum hatte sie sich weggedreht, um etwas zu trinken zu holen, hatte Fred sich schon eines geangelt und in den Mund geschoben.

„Mhm, lecker", sagte er, ehe sie ihm von hinten einen Klaps mit ihrem Löﬀel gab.

„Für nachher habe ich gesagt." Ihr Ton war strenger als zuvor, aber mütterlich liebevoll. Fred grinste Stefanie an und sie grinste zurück. Ihr geﬁel es auf Anhieb in dem Haus.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, brachten sie ihre Koﬀer hinauf, wobei Fred und George nur in den zweiten Stock, Stefanie aber in den dritten musste. Ginny hielt ihr die Türe auf und sie betrat das Reich des Mädchens.

Sie erblickte ein Bett, das oﬀenbar Ginny gehörte, und daneben ein, behelfsmäßig aufgebautes, weiteres.

„Hübsch hier", stellte Stefanie fest und ließ den Koﬀer los. Die Wände waren in einem leichten Rosaton gestrichen und das Fenster zeigte ihr die herrliche Hügellandschaft in einem hellen Weiß. An den Wänden hingen Poster, wie eines der Schicksalsschwestern, eine Hexenband, die sich bewegten und in einem Bücherregal befanden sich zahlreiche Bücher, darunter nicht nur Kinderbücher wie die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden, sondern auch alte Schulbücher und ein paar Comics.

„Danke." Ginny lächelte und wirkte jetzt gar nicht mehr schüchtern.

„Du bist drei Jahre jünger als ich, oder? Also so alt wie meine kleine Schwester."

Der Rotschopf nickte. „George hat erwähnt, dass du eine hast. Marry, oder?"

„Ja, das gute Mariechen… ihr werdet euch sicher gut verstehen, glaube ich halt."

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und ließ ihren Blick durch das Fenster hinaus gleiten, um sich die Landschaft anzusehen.

„Und du bist also die beste Freundin von Fred und George… ehrlich gesagt schwer zu glauben, dass du ein Mädchen bist… also, versteh das nicht falsch, aber ich hatte eigentlich gedacht sie würden sich einen besten Freund suchen, also einen Jungen."

Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal spielt das Schicksal eben anders."

„Vielleicht…" Kurz schwieg Ginny, als würde sie nicht wissen, was sie sagen sollte, dann ﬁel ihr etwas ein. „Übrigens hat vor einigen Wochen eine Eule was für dich gebracht. War wohl deine, denn sie hatte Geschenke dabei."

„Oh, ja, das klingt gut. Ich hatte schon Angst, die wären in Hogwarts geblieben."

Ginny kicherte. „Eulen wissen immer genau, wohin sie ihre Päckchen bringen müssen. Sie ﬁnden dich immer, egal wo du gerade bist."

„Oder wo ich sein werde", ergänzte Stefanie lächelnd.

Später ging sie hinunter zu den Zwillingen und tüftelte mit ihnen zusammen an den Zauberstäben herum, dann beschlossen sie, eine Runde hinaus zu gehen, um Quidditch zu spielen. Sie zogen sich besonders warm an und nahmen Ron, Ginny und Percy mit. Genug Besen gab es und sie teilten sich so auf, dass die Zwillinge mit Stefanie zusammen spielten. Es gab keine Klatscher und auch keinen Schnatz, sie spielten mit einem alten Quaﬀel und obwohl es eine sehr einfach Variante des Spiels war, machte es viel Spaß. Die von Schnee bedeckten Bäume verhinderten auch, dass die Muggel des Nachbardorfes sie sehen konnten, nur durften sie nicht zu hoch ﬂiegen, wobei dazu bei dem Wetter sowieso niemand sehr viel Lust hatte.

Einmal schoss Fred ‚zufälligerweise' genau in eine Schneebedeckte Baumkrone und der ganze Schnee ﬁel zu Boden und ergoss sich über Percy, der dahinter natürlich Absicht vermutete und wutentbrannt zurück zum Haus ging. Die anderen spielten weiter bis ein Schneesturm aufzog und sie nichts mehr sehen konnten. Dann ließen sie sich zu Boden gleiten und tasteten sich vorsichtig Richtung Haus.

„Wenigstens muss man im Winter keine Gärten entgnomen", hörte sie George gegen den Sturm rufen, wahrscheinlich, um sich zu trösten.

Stefanie war inzwischen ziemlich kalt, ihre behandschuhten Finger fühlten sich klamm und unbeweglich an, ihre Füße wie Eiszapfen.

Als sie es endlich wieder ins Haus geschaﬀt hatten, streiften sie ihre Jacken ab und wärmten sich bei einem Tee auf. Dann spielten sie Zauberschnippschnapp bis Mr. Weasley nach Hause kam.

Er war groß gewachsen und besaß, wie seine Söhne, rotes Haar, das jedoch nicht mehr so dicht war wie wohl in jungen Jahren. Stefanie fragte sich, ob wohl auch die Zwillinge einmal eine Glatze bekommen würden, oder ob bis dahin jemand ein Anti-Glatzen-Mittel erfunden haben würde.

Als er sie erblickte, lächelte er. „Ach, Stefanie, wie schön, dass du da bist."

Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte, war sich aber sicher, dass sie, sollte dem der Fall gewesen sein, sich nie einander vorgestellt hatten. Dennoch stand sie auf und begrüßte ihn mit einem: „Guten Tag, Mr, Weasley."

Seine Söhne erhoben sich und umarmten ihn, sie hatten ihn auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„Heute hatte ich einen besonders harten Tag. Jemand hat Schneeschaufeln verhext, sodass sie den Schnee auf denjenigen gekippt haben, der sie benutzen wollte. Wir mussten fünf Muggel ausgraben, fünf! Sie waren alle unterkühlt und sind jetzt im St. Mungos…"

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und seine Frau reichte ihm einen Tee, ehe sie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Und wie werden sie dort behandelt? Mit einem Gedächtniszauber?", erkundigte Stefanie sich interessiert und er nickte.

„Ja, aber zuerst einmal bekommen sie einen Aufpeppeltrank. Oder vielleicht wird auch zuerst ihr Gedächtnis verändert, wer weiß, ich bin kein Heiler…" Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er sich interessiert Stefanie zuwandte.

„Was genau machen deine Eltern eigentlich in der Muggelwelt?"

„Oh, ähm…" Oﬀenbar hatte man ihm gesagt, dass sie aus keiner Zaubererfamilie stammte. „Nun, sie arbeiten in einem Muggelkrankenhaus… mein Vater ist Chirurg, das heißt eigentlich Unfallchirurg. Wenn jemand zum Beispiel einen Autounfall hatte und verletzt ist, dann operiert mein Vater ihn. Und meine Mutter arbeitet im Labor."

„Labor?"

„Nun, sie untersucht Gewebe oder Blut unter einem Mikroskop…"

Sie sah sich ein wenig unsicher um und blickte in faszinierte Gesichter. „Tatsächlich?" Mr. Weasley klang sogar hochfasziniert. „Und was bringt das?"

„Sie kann zum Beispiel erkennen, ob irgendetwas ein Tumor ist… oder solche Sachen halt."

„Ein Tumor?"

Langsam begann Stefanie an der Sache mit der Zauberei zu zweifeln. Wie konnten manche Zauberer Muggel für etwas Schlechtes halten, wenn sie doch so wenig Allgemeinbildung hatten? Sie schienen in ihrer Arroganz übersehen zu haben, dass Muggel durch die Dinge, die sie erﬁnden hatten müssen, um sich das Leben so einfach zu machen wie Zauberer, inzwischen fortgeschrittener waren als sie. Aber sie sagte es nicht laut, sondern erklärte der Familie stattdessen schnell, was ein Tumor war.

„Unser Körper besteht aus vielen kleinen Zellen und wenn sie unkontrolliert wachsen und wuchern, dann entsteht ein Tumor, der immer weiterwachsen kann und irgendwann die Organe am Arbeiten hindert und davon kann man sterben…"

„Ach? Wirklich? Komisch, gibt es das nur bei Muggeln?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Vielleicht habt ihr Heilung dafür…"

„Vielleicht… und dein Vater ist also eine Art Heiler?"

„Ja… so was ähnliches. Aber er ist sehr gut in seinem Beruf", fügte Stefanie rasch hinzu. „Manche nennen ihn einen Wunderarzt. Er hat schon Menschen gerettet, bei denen man es nicht mehr erwartet hätte…"

„Und das ohne Zauberei! Diese Muggel sind schon fantastisch! Aber noch etwas anderes… heute habe ich etwas gesehen, das ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Was genau ist die Funktion eines Kopierers? Ich habe es nicht genau verstanden…"

Ein Kopierer? Wie kam Mr. Wealsey denn jetzt darauf? Unsicher sah Stefanie zu Fred und George, die sie beide angrinsten. Entweder sie fanden sie oder ihren Vater sehr amüsant. Oder ihre Mimik.

„Wie der Name schon sagt… damit kann man Sachen kopieren, also eine Kopie davon erstellen. Einen Klon, ein weiteres Exemplar das genau gleich aussieht. Aber das funktioniert nur mit Papier…"

„Ah, interessant… und wofür ist das gut?"

Über diese Frage musste Stefanie dann doch lachen. „Wissen sie, das kann für alle möglichen Sachen gut sein, zum Beispiel um…"

Doch sie wurde unterbrochen. „Ich glaube, du hast jetzt genug gefragt, Arthur. Iss lieber einmal etwas und lass die arme Stefanie in Ruhe."

In der ersten Nacht im Fuchsbau schlief Stefanie sehr gut. Als sie erwachte war es noch dunkel und es roch nach Weihnachtskeksen. Sie blieb eine kurze Zeit lang wach liegen, dann schlug sie die Decke zurück, setzte sich lautlos auf und stieg aus ihrem Bett. Sie kleidete sich leise an, nahm ihren Zauberstab und auf Zehenspitzen tappte sie durch das Zimmer Richtung Türe. Ohne Ginny aufzuwecken, verließ sie den Raum und schloss die Türe wieder. Sie war nun im Treppenhaus und musste es schaﬀen, möglichst leise ins Erdgeschoss zu kommen.

Warum sie es tat, wusste sie selber nicht so genau, aber aus irgendeinem Grund verspürte sie den Drang nach draußen zu gehen und bis zum Sonnenaufgang noch ein wenig spazieren zu gehen.

Sie huschte geräuschlos die Treppe hinunter, nur im zweiten Stockwerk knarrte eine Stufe, dann, im Erdgeschoß, stahl sie sich durch die Dunkelheit zur Haustüre und öﬀnete sie mit einer einfachen Zauberstabbewegung. Licht hatte sie die ganze Zeit über keines gehabt.

Als sie die Türe öﬀnete, kam ihr ein Strom kalter Luft entgegen und erinnerte sie daran, sich besser einen Wintermantel anzuziehen. Zum Glück hing er direkt neben der Türe und sie nahm ihn mit nach draußen, um die Türe schnell wieder schließen zu können und zu verhindern, dass die ganze kalte Luft nach drinnen strömte.

Nachdem sie ihn angezogen hatte, atmete sie die frische, winterliche Morgenluft ein und ging langsam geradeaus. Es schneite ein wenig und die Stimmung war so weihnachtlich wie sie nur sein konnte.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Stefanies Lippen und sie drehte sich um, um den Fuchsbau zu betrachten. Im zweiten Stock meinte sie ein Licht auﬂeuchten zu sehen, aber da es gleich wieder verschwunden war, schob sie es auf Einbildung.

Der Schnee lag recht hoch und sie musste sich anstrengen, um vorwärts zu kommen, da sie ihre Beine immer wieder nach oben ziehen musste, um sie aus der weißen Pracht zu befreien.

Sie war noch nicht lange genug gegangen, um sich zu überlegen, wohin sie eigentlich gehen sollte, als hinter ihr ein Geräusch ertönte. Als sie sich umdrehte, erblickte sie eine Gestalt, die sich ihr vom Haus aus näherte.

„Na, so früh auf?"

Der Stimme zufolge war es einer der Zwillinge. „Ja, ich dachte mir, dass es schön wäre, eine kleine Schneewanderung zu machen… es muss herrlich sein beim Sonnenaufgang hier irgendwo draußen zu sein."

„Stimmt. Soll ich mitkommen? Ich kann dir einen schönen Platz zeigen."

Sie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen, aber zu ihrer Schande konnte sie nicht erkennen, welcher der Zwillinge es war. Er war inzwischen bei ihr angelangt und immer noch konnte sie es nicht sagen.

„Klar, wenn es sich lohnt."

„Es wird anstrengend, aber glaub mir, es lohnt sich."

Stefanie nickte und stiefelte ihm hinterher, während er voran ging. Auch von hinten vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, welcher Zwilling es jetzt nun war und fragen mochte sie nicht, denn eigentlich konnte sie die beiden immer diﬀerenzieren und es war ihr unangenehm, dass diese sonst so unfehlbare Fähigkeit plötzlich abgeschaltet zu sein schien. Natürlich lag es an der Dunkelheit, das wusste sie auch selbst, aber trotzdem, sie war zu stolz, um nachzufragen.

Wer auch immer es war, er hatte Recht gehabt, als er gesagt hatte, es würde anstrengend werden. Es war anstrengend. Sie gingen einen Hügel hinauf, wobei Stefanie eher hinauf stolperte. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie rücklings hinuntergerutscht, wäre der Schnee dafür nicht zu hoch gewesen. Als sie endlich oben angelangt waren, wollte Stefanie sich gerade über den harten Aufstieg beschweren, als ihr die Luft wegblieb anhand des Anblicks, der sich ihnen bot.

Es war inzwischen ein wenig heller geworden und in der Ferne erkannte sie die leichten Umrisse eines kleinen Dorfes. In der Mitte, am Dorfplatz, stand ein gewaltiger Tannenbaum und er war von elektrischen Lichtern erleuchtet, was Stefanie beachtlich fand für ein Dorf dieser Größe. Der Schein des Lichtes ﬁel auf die kleine Kirche und auf einige Häuser. Aus manchen Fenstern leuchteten Weihnachtssterne oder Schneeﬂocken und in dem Moment, in dem Stefanie sich dazu äußern wollte, schlugen die Glocken des Kirchturmes. Welche Uhrzeit sie anzeigten, wusste Stefanie nicht, aber sie zuckte leicht zusammen und wandte sich dann an den Zwilling.

„Es ist wunderschön…"

„Nicht wahr? Das ist Ottery St. Catchpole… ist ganz nett, aber die Leute sind langweilig…"

Stefanie lachte leise und warf dem Zwilling einen unauﬀälligen Seitenblick zu. Welcher war es denn nun? Fred oder George?

Hätte sie besser aufgepasst, inwieweit sie sich charakterlich unterschieden, so hätte sie es vielleicht erkennen können, aber ihrer Meinung nach waren beide nett zu ihr und das gleichermaßen. Es hätte also sowohl als auch sein können.

Langsam begann die Sonne aufzugehen und sie hätte die Wolken in violettes Licht getaucht, wären es nicht zu viele gewesen. Der Schneefall war ungebrochen und Stefanie wurde langsam kalt. Sie rieb ihre Hände ein wenig aneinander, obwohl sie Handschuhe trug, und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, von wo aus sie aber, gegen ihre Erwartungen, keinen guten Blick auf den Fuchsbau hatte, da er versteckt zwischen einigen Bäumen stand. Sie wusste wohin sie sehen musste und konnte ihn trotzdem nicht erkennen.

Bewundernd nickte sie. „Ich wette ihr habt selten Besuch von Muggeln."

Der Zwilling lachte. „Gut erkannt. Uns hat noch nie jemand kleine Aufmerksamkeiten vorbeigebracht oder sich als neuer Nachbar vorgestellt… außer Zaubererfamilien."

„Ach, leben noch mehr in der Gegend?"

Er nickte und sie konnte immer noch nicht erkennen, wer es war. War sie blind? Wahrscheinlich lag es an den Schneeﬂocken, die so dicht herunterﬁelen, dass sie ihr die Sicht raubten, ja, das musste es sein.

„Kenne ich jemanden?"

„Aus unserem Jahrgang, Fawcett und Diggory."

„Memory Fawcett aus Ravenclaw?", fragte sie nach und er nickte zur Bestätigung. „Interessant, das wusste ich gar nicht. Wenn ich also einen Kamin zu weit geﬂogen wäre, dann wäre ich bei ihr zu Hause gelandet?"

„Mit dem Flohpulver? Wahrscheinlich. Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht, das ist mir noch nicht passiert."

Sie gingen langsam zurück Richtung Haus, aber Stefanie ging sehr vorsichtig, aus Angst auszurutschen. Der Zwilling ging jetzt nicht mehr vor, sondern hinter ihr und sie grübelte immer noch darüber, nach wer es sein könnte.

Ihre Mutter hatte gemeint, George wäre der sensiblere und Fred eher frech. Nun, dieser hier war nicht frech gewesen, aber Fred war ihr gegenüber immer nett und zuvorkommend und nie frech. Und George war in ihrer Gegenwart auch nicht übermäßig sensibel.

Diese Unwissenheit behagte ihr gar nicht, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie, sobald sie wieder im Fuchsbau sein würden, schon noch sehen würde, wer es war.

Ihre Gedanken hatten Stefanie unaufmerksam werden lassen und in diesem Moment rutschte sie aus und ﬁel nach hinten, während sie immer weiter nach unten glitt, sich ein paar Mal überschlug und schließlich am Fuß des Hügels liegen blieb. Ihr Gesicht lag im Schnee und stöhnend stemmte sie sich ein wenig hoch. Sie setzte sich auf ihre Kehrseite und wischte sich den Schnee aus den Augen. Die kleinen Eiskristalle brannten an ihren Wangen und sie hatte die dumpfe Vermutung, dass sie die zarte Haut sogar aufgeschürft hatten.

„Alles okay?!", hörte sie den Zwilling rufen und einige Sekunden später war er bei ihr und griﬀ ihr unter die Arme, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Dankbar ließ sie sich von ihm hochziehen und blickte in seine braun-grünen Augen, die auch die seines Bruders zu sein schienen.

„Danke, ich glaube es passt alles."

„Das würde ich nicht sagen, dein Gesicht blutet nämlich."

„Ja, Schnee ist nicht so weich wie er aussieht", murmelte sie leise und war froh, dass er Rest ihres Körpers von Stoﬀ geschützt gewesen war.

Der Zwilling lachte und berührte mit seinem Daumen ihre rechte Wange, um ein Klümpchen rötlich angehauchten Schnee wegzuwischen. „Wie schlimm ist es denn?", fragte sie nach und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht schlimm, Mum repariert das im Handumdrehen."

„Ich glaube dann bekomme ich es auch hin… also, nichts gegen deine Mum, so war das nicht gemeint, aber ich habe zum Geburtstag so ein Buch bekommen, da stehen einfache Heilsprüche drinnen."

Er nickte und wirkte weder beleidigt noch sonst irgendwie gekränkt. Schweigend gingen sie zurück Richtung Fuchsbau. Aus einigen Fenstern drang schon Licht, auch im Hühnerstall leuchtete etwas. Als sie näher kamen, trat Mr. Wealsey aus der Holzhütte. Er trug eine Bommelmütze und einen warmen, gefütterten Zauberumhang.

„Ah, hilf mir bitte schnell mit den Eiern, mein Sohn!", rief er zu ihnen hinüber und widerspruchslos eilte Fred, oder George, zu ihm. Sein Vater machte es sich mit dem allgemeinen Begriﬀ ‚Mein Sohn' einfach, dachte Stefanie und ging alleine zurück ins Haus.

Wie erwartet stand Mrs. Weasley schon in der Küche und briet irgendetwas über dem Herd.

„Guten Morgen", wünschte Stefanie in ihre Richtung und Mrs. Weasley drehte sich kurz um und strahlte sie an.

„Ach, Guten Morgen Stefanie. Zieh dir nur deinen Mantel und die Stiefel aus, dann kannst du auch gerne Ginny zum Essen holen. Und Fred und George und Ron … und Percy, wenn er wach ist."

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu und Stefanie nickte, während sie ihren Mantel auszog und ihr einﬁel, dass sie den Schnee draußen nicht abgeklopft hatte. Schnell ließ sie ihn mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden und zog auch ihre Stiefel aus. Ihre Handschuhe nahm sie mit nach oben. Sie ging jedoch nicht in eines der Schlafzimmer, sondern in eines der Bäder und betrachtete ihr Gesicht dort im Spiegel. Mrs. Weasley hatte oﬀenbar nicht sehr genau hingesehen, denn es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihr etwas passiert war. Auf einer Wange und der anderen Schläfe war die Haut aufgeschürft, wobei die Wange stärker in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war. Beides brannte leicht. Kleine, rote Punkte zogen sich über ihre Haut und seufzend kramte sie in ihrem Beutel nach dem Buch, ehe sie es mit einem Aufrufzauber hervorholte und sich auf den Badezimmerboden setzte, um nach einen passenden Spruch zu suchen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihre Haut wieder geheilt hatte und hinauf zu Ginny ging, um sie zu wecken.

Das Mädchen schlief noch und Stefanie rüttelte ein wenig an ihrer Schulter, bis sie wach wurde.

„Deine Mutter hat das Frühstück fertig", sagte sie, als Ginny sie irritiert ansah und ging dann hinaus, damit sie sich anziehen konnte. Als nächstes ging sie hinauf zu Ron, wobei sie sich bei ihm darauf beschränkte, heftig an die Türe zu klopfen, bis sie ihn von innen ﬂuchen hörte. Percys Zimmer ließ sie ganz aus und als sie zurück nach unten zum Zimmer der Zwillinge ging, stand die Türe schon oﬀen und ein Blick hinein oﬀenbarte, dass der Raum leer war.

Sie waren also schon wach. In diesem Moment kam Ginny die Treppe hinunter und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche zum Frühstück.

Die Zwillinge und Mr. Weasley saßen schon bei Tisch und die beiden sahen wieder einmal genau gleich aus, nur dass Stefanie dieses Mal unterscheiden konnte wer, wer war. Nur mit wem sie die Morgenstunden verbracht hatte, das wusste sie nicht.

„Guten Morgen", sagten sie aus einem Mund und grinsten. Stefanie und Ginny grinsten zurück und ließen sich ihnen gegenüber nieder. Mrs. Weasley trat an den Tisch und stellte eine Pfanne voll Spiegeleier hinauf, außerdem Brote, Butter, Schinken und Marmelade. Während alle anderen Hände nach der Pfanne tasteten, nahm Stefanie in Ruhe zwei Brote und beschmierte sie mit Butter und Marmelade. Mrs. Weasley schenkte ihr, ohne zu fragen, eine Tasse Tee ein sie lächelte dankbar und mit vollen Mund zu ihr hinauf.

„Und, was habt ihr heute Schönes vor?", erkundigte sie sich und allgemeines Schulterzucken war die Antwort. Viel draußen machen konnte man nicht, dafür lag die Umgebung in zu tiefem Schnee. Was sie dann tatsächlich getan hatten, sagten sie Mrs. Weasley auch später nicht, denn sie musste nicht erfahren, dass es ihnen noch vor Weihnachten gelungen war, den ersten Jux Zauberstab zu perfektionieren.

Am Morgen des 25. Dezembers lag der Fuchsbau in tiefem Schnee versunken da. Die Fenster boten kaum Sicht nach draußen, so verschneit waren sie und Stefanie hatte das Gefühl, noch nie so viel Schnee gesehen zu haben, und das obwohl sie aus einem Land voller Berge kam!

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Ginny sie, die anscheinend an so wichtigen Tagen zu einer Frühaufsteherin mutieren konnte, und Stefanie grüßte müde zurück. Am Vorabend war sie noch bis in die tiefste Nacht unten bei den Zwillingen gewesen und hatte mit ihnen an einer Variante des Jux-Zauberstabes getüftelt, die noch nicht recht funktionieren wollte.

Nun war sie dementsprechend müde und gähnte leise. Ein Blick auf das Ende ihres Bettes zeigte, dass die Weasleys die Geschenke nicht wie in Hogwarts dorthin legten, sondern vermutlich, wie auch bei ihr zu Hause, unter den Christbaum. Dieser stand im Fall der Weasleys im Erdgeschoß und war so groß, dass der Stern auf seiner Spitze die Decke berührte und man sehr vorsichtig mit ihm umgehen musste. Sie hatten ihn am Vortag aufgestellt und ohne Zauberstäbe geschmückt, weil Mrs. Weasley darauf bestanden hatte. Nun lagen unter ihm vermutlich viele Geschenke, darunter auch die von Stefanie an die Zwillinge. Sie hatte sie in der Nacht noch irgendwo in die Nähe gestellt, ganz sicher, wo es gewesen war, war sie sich nicht mehr, denn es war dunkel gewesen und ihren Zauberstab hatte sie oben vergessen gehabt.

„Zieh dich an, schnell", wies Ginny sie an und mit einem „Aye Aye, Kapitän", schwang Stefanie ihre Beine vom Bett. Im Tempo einer Schnecke schlurfte sie zu ihrem Koﬀer und kramte nach unbenutzten Sachen. Noch langsamer wankte sie ins Bad und nicht einmal eine warme Dusche konnte ihre Schritte zurück in das Zimmer beschleunigen. Wie in Zeitlupe fuhr sie sich etwa hundert Mal mit einem Kamm durch ihr herbstbraunes Haar und erst als sie damit fertig war, fühlte sie sich ein bisschen wacher, aber nicht sehr. Sie öﬀnete das Fenster, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen und ließ dabei unabsichtlich den ganzen Schnee, der sich darauf befunden hatte, nach unten fallen.

„Hey!"

Ups, sie hatte wohl jemanden getroﬀen. Ein Blick nach unten zeigte ihr die Zwillinge, wobei George deutlich verschneiter wirkte als sein Bruder.

„Tut mir Leid, das war ein Versehen", rief sie nach unten und versuchte schuldbewusst zu lächeln, was ihr wohl nicht gelang, denn innerlich kicherte sie vor sich hin.

Das war den beiden wohl nicht entgangen und ehe sie sich versah, traf sie ein gut platzierter Schneeball mitten im Gesicht.

Sie konnte nicht einmal ihren Mund öﬀnen, um zu ﬂuchen oder Verwünschungen auszusprechen, denn dann wäre ihr Schnee hineingefallen.

Mehr amüsiert als verärgert wischte sie den Schnee ab und sah mutig nach unten.

„Wer von euch beiden war das?!"

Doch die beiden waren noch damit beschäftigt zu lachen, weswegen Stefanie kopfschüttelnd das Fenster schloss und hinunter ging. Wenigstens war sie jetzt wach.

Unten angekommen fand sie Ginny unter dem Baum sitzend vor. Sie hatte sich oﬀenbar jene Geschenke herausgepickt, die für sie bestimmt waren, aber noch keines ausgepackt. Auch Ron war schon da, er saß auf dem Sofa und hielt etwas in der Hand, das aussah wie eine sehr alte Ausgabe von ‚Auf Jagd mit den Cannons', ein Buch über eine Quidditchmannschaft.

Die Türe öﬀnete sich und brachte neben jeder Menge kalter Luft auch Fred und George ins Haus. Ihre Wangen waren fast so rot wie ihr Haar und beide strahlten von einem Ohr über das andere. „Frohe Weihnachten", wünschten sie zugleich allen Anwesenden und mehrere Stimmen wünschten es ihnen zurück. Dann ließen die beiden sich neben Ron auf dem Sofa nieder, einer links von ihm, der andere rechts.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du unser Geschenk schon ausgepackt", stellte Fred fest und wuschelte Ron ein wenig durch die Haare.

„Das gehört sich aber nicht, eigentlich wartet man", fügte George hinzu und warf einen Blick unter den Baum. „Bin gespannt, was da so für uns dabei ist… wo sind Mum, Dad und Percy?"

„Betrauern, dass Bill und Charlie nicht kommen können", erklärte Ron und Stefanie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht der Grund für ihre Abwesenheit war, denn aus der Küche erklang das Geräusch von Tellern, die auf einen Tisch gestellt wurden.

„Naja, nachdem Ron schon angefangen hat, machen wir das auch…" Fred stand auf, ging zum Baum, bückte sich und sah sich eine Weile die Geschenke an, ehe er ein unförmiges Geschenk hervorholte und es Stefanie in die Hand drückte. „Das ist von uns beiden, frohes Fest."

Er grinste und Stefanie lächelte zurück. „Danke."

Es war kein schweres Paket, aber auch nicht wirklich leicht. Eher angenehm zu tragen. Sie zögerte nicht und öﬀnete vor den neugierigen Blicken der Anwesenden das Geschenk. Es enthielt zwei Bücher, die so aufeinander gelegt worden waren, dass das eine quer auf dem anderen lag, was für die unförmige Verpackung verantwortlich war.

„Wir wollten nicht, dass du gleich weißt, was es ist", erklärte Fred und George nickte zustimmend.

„Danke, das hat funktioniert." Stefanie lachte und nahm das eine Buch in die rechte, das andere in die linke Hand. Das eine Buch trug den Titel ‚Alte Runen leicht gemacht' und sah ein wenig abgegriﬀen aus, das andere hieß ‚Runenübersetzungen für Fortgeschrittene'. Mit einer Mischung aus Interesse, Neugierde und Freude sah sie die Zwillinge an.

„Wir dachten, dass du nächstes Jahr sicher Alte Runen belegen wirst…"

„…und weil du so gerne schon vor Jahresbeginn alles weißt, was du in dem Jahr lernen wirst…"

„…wollten wir es dir ein bisschen einfacher machen."

Das ließ Stefanie auﬂachen und sie umarmte die beiden herzlich zum Dank. „Dafür bekommt ihr jetzt auch meine Geschenke…"

„Geschenke? Im Plural…? Sag bloß du hast gemerkt, dass wir keine Einheit sind."

„Wie du siehst, betrachten wir uns auch nicht als solche, du hast zwei Geschenke bekommen, wir haben sie nur nicht gesondert verpackt", fügte Fred hinzu und grinste, sodass man merkte, dass er es niemanden krumm nahm, wenn er ihnen beiden nur ein Geschenk gab. Rons Gesicht hatte schon deutlich gezeigt, dass er das tun würde.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr zwei Personen seid", sagte Stefanie trotzdem und nach einer Weile fand sie ihre beiden Päckchen. Ein rascher Blick auf die Namen zeigte ihr, wem welches gehörte und mit einem erwartungs- oder verheißungsvollen Lächeln überreichte sie sie.

„Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit", meinte sie entschuldigend, als sie die Inhalte auf dem Boden ausleerten und neben den Süßigkeiten, auf die Ron und Ginny ganz begierig hinabblickten, die Ketten sahen.

„Sind das nicht alles Sachen die man nur im Honigtopf bekommt?", fragte Ron staunend nach, aber niemand achtete auf ihn. Seine beiden Brüder nahmen die Ketten in ihre Hände und musterten sie irritiert.

„Ich weiß, Ketten sind eher was für Frauen, aber auch Männer tragen manchmal welche… und sie sind verzaubert… wenn ihr eine Person mögt, werden sie warm und wenn nicht, eher kühl…" Sie redete schnell und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie fürchtete, es könnte ihnen nicht gefallen. Erst als sie ihr freudigen Gesichter sah, vermutlich rührte das von den Süßigkeiten und nicht von den Ketten, überkam sie Erleichterung.

„Selbst gemacht? Nicht schlecht. Aber warum hat Fred eine spitze Muschel und ich eine ﬂache?"

„Weil du ein Flachkopf bist", grinste Fred und George boxte ihm, nicht gerade angetan, in die Seite.

„War klar, dass du nur so einen schwachen Witz bringst…" George schüttelte scheinbar enttäuscht seinen Kopf und hängte sich die Kette um. „Mal sehen…" Er sah Ginny an. „Naja, geht so." Sein Blick wanderte zu Ron. „Aushaltbar."

Dann betrat Percy den Raum und George schüttelte sich. „Um Himmels Willen, ich glaube, ich muss schleunigst meinen Weasley Pullover auspacken, mir ist plötzlich kalt geworden."

Alle bis auf Percy lachten, er verstand den Witz nicht.

„Seid nicht so kindisch. Und übrigens hättet ihr mit euren Geschenken ruhig warten können…"

„Wir wollten nur, dass ein Gleichstand zwischen der Anzahl herrscht, da mussten wir Vorarbeit betreiben", erklärte Fred und Percy schüttelte genervt seinen Kopf.

„Ich ersuche euch ein wenig reifer zu werden, ansonsten werdet ihr es noch schwer haben."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich in einem Sessel nieder und angelte nach einem Geschenk, das aussah, als würde es seinen Weasley-Pullover beinhalten. Als wäre es ein Signal gewesen, suchten sich jetzt alle anderen Weasleys auch ihre Pullover aus dem Geschenkehaufen heraus.

„Was ist Stefanie?", erkundigte Fred sich. „Mach deinen auf."

„Meinen? Ich habe auch einen?"

„Natürlich, denkst du, Mum hat dich vergessen?" George schüttelte seinen Kopf und tat, als wäre sie gerade durch einen IQ-Test gefallen.

Stefanie jedoch war ernsthaft überrascht. Sie suchte kurz, dann fand sie ein Geschenk, auf dem ihr Name stand und das dieselbe Form hatte wie die anderen Pullover-Geschenke. Ein wenig unangenehm war es ihr schon, denn sie hatte kein Geschenk für Mrs. Weasley, aber sie freute sich auch, vor allem als sie einen lavendelfarbigen Pullover entdeckte. Ihr entglitt ein überraschter Freudenlaut und schnell zog sie sich den Pullover an. Er war bequem und sie fand es unglaublich nett von Mrs. Weasley, ihr auch etwas zu schenken.

Mit den Pullovern, so schien es, war die unkontrollierte, chaotische Geschenkeschlacht eröﬀnet worden. Jeder nahm einfach nach und nach seine Geschenke und die anderen sahen jeweils beim Auspacken zu. Von ihren Eltern bekam Stefanie, wie schon im Vorjahr, praktischerweise Kleidung, von ihren Geschwistern einen langen Brief in dem unter anderem stand, dass sie dieses Jahr leider kein Geschenk für sie hatten, aber dass eigentlich der Stein vom letzten Jahr wertvoll genug für zwei Jahre wäre.

Dies ließ Stefanie schmunzeln und sie tastete zu ihrem Hals, an dem sie die Kette mit dem kleinen, ﬂachen Stein und seinem Loch in der Mitte trug. Ja, sie trug sie oft, aber verzaubert hatte sie sie noch nicht.

Ein letztes Geschenk stammte von Angelina und Alicia. Es war sehr klein und länglich und es enthielt ein Fläschchen malvenfarbigen Nagellack. Sie erinnerte sich daran, einmal beiläuﬁg erwähnt zu haben, dass es irgendwie keinen Nagellack in dieser Farbe gab. Nun, oﬀenbar hatten die beiden gut zugehört. Auch das ließ sie lächeln.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie, allesamt in Weasley-Pullovern gekleidet, um den Esstisch und verspeisten ein weihnachtliches Frühstück. Danach gingen sie hinaus in den Garten und versuchten den Schnee soweit zu entfernen, dass man wieder gehen konnte. Nach dem weihnachtlichen Festessen zogen sie sich auf ihre Zimmer zurück. Stefanie und die Zwillinge tüftelten weiter an den Jux-Zauberstäben und nach dem Tee waren sie schon sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Sie verbrachten ein glückliches Weihnachtsfest und als Stefanie am Abend ins Bett ging, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass eine Familie es immer schaﬀte, einem das Gefühl von Behaglichkeit und Zugehörigkeit zu geben. Zumindest diese Familie. Und sie war dankbar, hier zu sein.


	17. Die Zeit vergeht

**16\. Die Zeit vergeht**

Den Rest der Ferien verbrachten Stefanie und die Weasleys glücklich im verschneiten Fuchsbau. Es gelang den Zwillingen und Stefanie endlich, verschiedene brauchbare Versionen des Jux-Zauberstabes herzustellen, unter anderem solche, die sich in Gummienten oder andere Gummitiere verwandelten. Außerdem kam ihnen der Gedanke, dass es doch nützlich wäre, Süßigkeiten herzustellen, mit denen man sich krank machen konnte, bis man ein Gegenmittel aß. Es wäre eine hervorragende Möglichkeit, die Schule zu schwänzen und die Zwillinge sahen dahinter eine riesige Geschäftsidee, an die Stefanie ebenfalls glaubte.

Am letzten Ferientag verabschiedeten sie sich von Ron, Ginny und ihren Eltern, bekamen die restlichen Weihnachtskekse in ihre Taschen gestopft und fuhren mit dem Hogwartsexpress zurück zur Schule.

Einige Lehrer hatten über die Ferien wohl einen neuen Schlachtplan entworfen und waren der Meinung, sie müssten mehr arbeiten, was ihnen gar nicht geﬁel. Sie hatten kaum Zeit, sich wieder einzuleben, schon steckten sie bis zum Hals in Arbeit, Hausaufgaben und, in Stefanie, Fred und Georges Fall, Strafarbeiten wegen unerlaubten Betretens des Waldes. Es war nicht einmal ein richtiges Betreten gewesen, sie waren keine zwei Meter weit gekommen, da hatte Hagrid sie schon an ihren Umhängen gepackt und hinausbefördert.

Auch mit Quidditch ging es weiter, aber Gryﬃndor konnte seine Leistung vom ersten Spiel nicht halten und spielte nur unentschieden gegen Huﬀelpuﬀ, was auch schon Glück gewesen war, denn ihr Sucher war immer noch zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Wood redete jetzt schon von nichts anderem, als einem Wunderspieler, auf den er nächstes Jahr hoﬀte. Er sah sich sogar schon bei den Erstklässlern um, hatte bisher aber kein Talent ausmachen können.

Selbst Fred und George waren angesichts des nächsten Spiels gegen Slytherin angespannt, dabei hatten sie noch Ewigkeiten Zeit bis dahin. Es würde das letzte Spiel des Jahres sein und somit blieb noch genügend Zeit, um ein wenig zu trainieren.

Auch Stefanie trainierte, aber nicht Quidditch, sondern ihre Animagusgestalt und das noch viel erfolgloser, als der Gryﬃndor-Sucher. Eines Abends hielt sie ihren Mangel an Erfolg nicht mehr aus und überwand sich.

Sie wusste nicht warum, tatsächlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, weshalb sie es tat und warum ihr dazu geraten worden war, aber sie ging zu Professor McGonagall.

Es war kurz nach dem Abendessen und sie rechnete damit, dass sie in ihrem Büro sein würde. Alleine ging sie dorthin und musste zugeben, lange nicht mehr so nervös gewesen zu sein. Vor der Türe blieb sie stehen und klopfte sacht mit ihren Knöcheln an das Holz. Von innen hörte sie die Stimme der Lehrerin und nachdem sie einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, trat sie ein.

Professor McGonagall saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und blickte von irgendwelchen Unterlagen auf. Sie wirkte überrascht, sie zu sehen und Stefanie schluckte.

„Miss Galen, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie das können… es ist ein sehr… merkwürdiges Anliegen, dass bei Ihnen auf nicht viel Verständnis stoßen dürfte. Ich wäre auch nie zu Ihnen gekommen… hätte man mir nicht dazu geraten… auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum."

Sie stockte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den die Lehrerin ihr anbot. Unsicher sah sie in das gespannte Gesicht der Frau und fürchtete sich furchtbar davor, es ihr zu sagen. Es konnte eigentlich nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen. Warum sollte sie ihr helfen? Es gab keinen Grund dafür. Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen herzukommen.

„Nun, dann sagen Sie mir, um was es sich handelt." Ihre Stimme klang ungeduldig und Stefanies Hände verkrampfen sich ineinander.

„Es ist… ich habe vor einigen Monaten ein Buch über Animagi gefunden und es hat mich sofort fasziniert. Ich habe es versucht, wirklich oft, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist und man es alleine nicht leicht schaﬀt…. Und das habe ich auch nicht. Also habe ich an jemanden geschrieben, von dem ich dachte, er könnte mir vielleicht helfen und er hat gesagt ich soll gehen und Sie fragen… und um Hilfe bitten." All das sprudelte aus ihrem Mund noch ehe sie über die Worte nachdenken konnte. Sie wollte sie nur los werden.

Als sie fertig war, blickte sie unsicher auf. Professor McGonagall sah sie mit einer merkwürdigen Miene an, dann begann sie zu sprechen: „Ich muss sagen, dass ich ein wenig enttäuscht von ihnen bin. Sie wissen, dass es gefährlich ist, das alleine zu versuchen und tun es trotzdem. Ich gehe nun einmal davon aus, dass Sie vorhatten, sich als Animagus anzumelden, wenn Sie es geschaﬀt hätten, denn ansonsten wäre Ihr Vorhaben auch noch illegal gewesen.

Andererseits muss ich gestehen, dass ich von Ihnen nichts anderes erwartet habe. Damit meine ich, es zu versuchen – die Tatsache, dass Sie es reizt. Sie sind ein außergewöhnlich kluger Kopf, eine sehr begabte Hexe und ein intelligentes Mädchen. Man merkt, dass Sie zeitweise ein wenig unterfordert sind, deswegen lassen Sie sich auch zu solchen Aktionen wie einem Abstecher in den Verbotenen Wald hinreißen. Es würde Ihnen vielleicht sogar guttun, sich mit etwas Herausforderndem zu beschäftigen, so wie dem eben.

Wer auch immer es war, der Ihnen geraten hat, mich aufzusuchen … nun … es hat einen bestimmten Grund." Sie schwieg kurz und Stefanie wartete gespannt ab. Was McGonagall gesagt hatte, war einerseits negativ, andererseits aber positiv gewesen und sie wusste nicht, worauf sie eigentlich hinaus wollte. „Ich bin selbst ein Animagus. Meine Animagusgestalt ist eine Katze und als ich ein wenig älter war als Sie es nun sind, habe ich es mit Hilfe meines damaligen Verwandlungslehrers geschaﬀt, sie das erste Mal anzunehmen. Damals war ich sehr stolz auf mich… und wenn ich so zurückblicke, Ihnen auch in gewisser Hinsicht ähnlich. Auch ich war sofort fasziniert von diesem Gedanken. Und wen würde es nicht reizen, seine Gestalt in die eines Tieres ändern zu können? So wie ich Sie kenne, sind sie bestens darüber informiert, dass der Charakter eines Zauberers die Gestalt bestimmt, nicht wahr?"

Stefanie nickte und McGonagall blickte sie eine Weile lang einfach nur schweigend an. Schließlich sagte sie: „Ich werde ihnen helfen. Nicht, weil Sie mich an mich selbst erinnern, nicht, weil Ihnen empfohlen wurde, zu mir zu kommen und nicht, weil Sie so eine hervorragende Schülerin sind. Ich helfe Ihnen aus einem anderen Grund, nämlich, weil ich denke, dass es Ihnen gut tun würde. Ich erwarte mir aber eine Gegenleistung."

„Natürlich, alles… oder fast alles."

„Nun, ich möchte, dass Sie bei ihren ZAG und ihren UTZ Prüfungen nur Ohnegleichen haben. Natürlich kann ich das nicht einfach so verlangen, es kann immer etwas schief gehen. Nein, ich möchte einfach, dass Sie sich anstrengen."

„D…das ist doch selbstverständlich", stotterte Stefanie, die ihr Glück kaum fassen konnte.

„Etwas anderes wäre da noch. Auch, wenn Sie natürlich als Animagus registriert sein werden, halte ich es für besser, wenn Sie nicht damit hausieren gehen. Wenn Sie es ihren besten Freunden verraten möchten… gut, aber ich würde es eher… geheim halten. Nicht jeder muss so etwas wissen. Es kann durchaus praktisch sein, wenn es kaum jemand weiß."

Stefanie nickte verstehend. Sie hatte mit den Zwillingen bisher nie darüber gesprochen, sie musste es auch in Zukunft nicht tun. Irgendwann, das wusste sie, würde sie es ihnen sagen, aber nicht jetzt, da hatte die Lehrerin nicht unrecht.

„Ich würde sagen, zweimal die Woche ist genug. Dienstags und donnerstags um 18 Uhr in meinem Büro."

Auch als Stefanie am Abend in ihrem Bett lag, konnte sie ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschaﬀt, Hilfe von Professor McGonagall zu erhalten, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, warum eigentlich. Was die Lehrerin gesagt hatte, erschien ihr nicht unbedingt logisch. Sie wollte ihre Zeit opfern, weil sie glaubte, es würde ihr gut tun?

Stefanie vermutete dahinter eher noch einen anderen Grund, den sie ihr nicht gesagt hatte. Vielleicht aber war es etwas ganz harmloses. Vielleicht wollte sie, dass jemand aus ihrem Haus mit ihrer Hilfe etwas Beeindruckendes schaﬀte.

Unruhig drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite.

Was die Professorin als Gegenleistung wünschte, war nicht mehr als das, was Stefanie sich ohnehin schon lange vorgenommen hatte. Hervorragende Noten, da sie ja auch einmal eine hervorragende Hexe werden wollten.

Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an ihre eigenen Worte, ihr eigenes Versprechen, das sie Thomas Weider damals gegeben hatte. Sie hatte auf jeden Fall vor, es zu halten und ein Animagus zu werden, erschien ihr ein guter Schritt in diese Richtung zu sein.

Was die Geheimhaltung anbelangte, so musste sie zugeben, dass es schwer werden würde. Sie konnte durchaus Sachen verheimlichen, aber sie fühlte sich nicht immer gut dabei. Ihren besten Freunden nicht zu verraten, was sie tat, würde nicht einfach werden, immerhin würden sie Fragen stellen und bemerken, dass sie zweimal die Woche nicht da war. Zumindest dachte Stefanie das.

Aber so war es nicht. Die Zwillinge wurden von Wood zusammen mit der restlichen Quidditchmannschaft beinahe durchgehend und jeden Tag für das Training eingeplant und waren selbst nie da, wenn Stefanie zu McGonagall ging, um sich von ihr unterrichten zu lassen.

Die Lehrerin war freundlich, wenn sie mit ihr alleine war, aber sie war auch in gewisser Weise streng und verlangte von ihr, dass sie genau das tat, was sie ihr auftrug.

Es schien der richtige Weg gewesen zu sein, zu ihr zu gehen, denn Stefanie lernte von ihr vieles, was sie bisher nicht begriﬀen hatte. Sie führte sie auf die richtige Spur, sagte ihr, was sie falsch gemacht hatte und was richtig gewesen war, aber einfach noch mehr Zeit brauchte.

Und Stefanie war eine gute Schülerin, sie war gehorsam und lernte schnell und Professor McGonagall war zufrieden mit ihren Fortschritten. Manchmal, an besonders guten Tagen, gab sie ihr Punkte für Gryﬃndor, aber nicht viele, weil es eigentlich kein oﬃzieller Unterricht war.

So verging die Zeit und ehe sie sich versahen, waren die Osterferien gekommen. Ostern lag früh in diesem Jahr, der Palmsonntag war der 8. April, also eine Woche nach dem Geburtstag der Zwillinge, während Stefanies Geburtstag auf die ersten Tagen nach den Ferien ﬁel. Genauer gesagt auf einen Mittwoch.

Den Geburtstag der Zwillinge feierten sie mit viel Krach und einigen Filibusters Feuerwerkskörpern und natürlich mit jeder Menge Süßkram aus der Küche. Stefanie hatte ihnen außerdem zwei Besenpﬂegesets geschenkt, was nicht billig gewesen war. Eigentlich hätte eines für beide zusammen es auch getan, aber sie empfand es inzwischen als unrecht, die beiden als Einheit zu betrachten, weshalb sie sich überwunden und mehr Geld ausgegeben hatte.

Dabei sagten die beiden selber, dass eines es auch getan hatte, vor allem, da man bei ihren alten Besen nicht mehr viel pﬂegen konnte. Gefreut hatten sie sich aber trotzdem.

Nun lag ihr Geburtstag schon wieder eine Woche zurück und die Ferien hatten begonnen. Es waren aber nicht nur freie Tage, in denen sie ihre Hausaufgaben in aller Ruhe machen konnten, nein, sie standen auch vor einigen Entscheidungen.

Da sie nun in der zweiten Klasse waren, war es an der Zeit, sich zu entscheiden, welche Wahlpﬂichtfächer sie in der dritten Klasse belegen wollten. Zur Auswahl standen Pﬂege Magischer Geschöpfe, Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Muggelkunde und Wahrsagen. Die Zwillinge entschieden sich, nach einigem Hin und Her, für Wahrsagen und Pﬂege Magischer Geschöpfe, während Stefanie sich das noch genauer überlegte.

Sie hatte gehört, dass Wahrsagen eine umstrittene Angelegenheit sein sollte und entschied sich letztlich dagegen. Muggelkunde erschien ihr unnötig, sie wusste alles über Muggel. Also nahm sie schlussendlich Alte Runen, Arithmantik und Pﬂege Magischer Geschöpfe. Sie hatte ja bereits einige Dinge über Alte Runen in Erfahrung gebracht, dank dem Weihnachtsgeschenk der Zwillinge, und auch über Arithmantik hatte sie schon Dinge gelesen.

Die Ferien vergingen schnell und mit ihnen schmolz auch der letzte Schnee, wodurch sich sich die Umgebung langsam in eine Art Sumpf zu verwandeln schien.

Auch Stefanies Geburtstag kam und ging klanglos, während das Gras langsam trocknete und die ersten Bäume zu blühen begannen.

Die Quidditchmannschaft trainierte härter denn je, schon lange waren sie dem Pokal nicht mehr so nahe gewesen, doch der letzte Gegner hieß Slytherin und er würde kein leichter sein.

Auch Stefanie trainierte, wenn auch etwas anderes, und gleichzeitig bemühte sie sich, ﬂeißig für ihre Prüfungen zu lernen.

Das Spiel fand kurz vor den Prüfungen statt und keiner empfand es als einen guten Termin, doch niemand sagte etwas dagegen. Außer Wood. Er sagte. „Quidditch ﬁndet immer statt" und damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt.

Angelina, die unglaublich viel trainiert und sehr wenig gelernt hatte, stand unheimliche Ängste durch.

„Wenn wir verlieren, war alles umsonst! Dann habe ich zu wenig gelernt und wofür? Für eine Niederlage!"

„Das wird schon nicht passieren. Du musst das optimistischer betrachten, ihr seid, bis auf den Sucher, eine tolle Mannschaft. Das wird schon klappen."

Die Zwillinge hatten diesbezüglich keine Sorgen. „Wir hätten für die Prüfungen sowieso nicht mehr gelernt."

„Außerdem kenne ich niemanden, der in der zweiten Klasse durchgefallen ist."

Da musste Stefanie ihnen recht geben. Sie würden die Prüfungen sicher schaﬀen, sie beherrschten den Stoﬀ auch, ohne viel dafür zu tun. Außer natürlich in Geschichte der Zauberei, dafür würden auch sie noch lernen müssen.

„Aber das machen wir nach dem Spiel." – „Sobald wir wieder bei Sinnen sind. Siegesfeier und so."

Damit gehörten sie zu einer großen Gruppe von optimistisch veranlagten Gryﬃndors, die darauf hoﬀten, dass ihr Haus gewinnen würde. Auch die Ravenclaws und Huﬀepuﬀs hoﬀten das, denn keiner wollte Slytherin den Qudditchpokal schon wieder gönnen. Schlimm genug, dass alles so aussah, als würden sie sich den Hauspokal holen. Etwas, das eigentlich nicht einleuchtend wirkte. Sicher konnte Stefanie es natürlich nicht sagen, aber ihr kam es nicht so vor, als würden die Slytherins im Unterricht unglaublich gut sein und sich durch hervorragende Leistungen hervortun. Auch waren sie nicht jene Schüler, die lautlos durch die Gänge huschten und Rangeleien aus dem Weg gingen. Eher stolzierten sie durch das Schloss, als würde es ihnen gehören und provozierten andere. Und irgendwie wurden ihnen dafür nie Punkte abgezogen. Dabei waren sie gar nicht so beliebt bei den anderen Lehrern. Es war nur Snape, der sie wirklich mochte, der Rest stand ihnen so neutral gegenüber wie auch den anderen Häusern.

Wieso also gewannen sie dauernd diesen verdammten Pokal?

Nein, es gab in ganz Hogwarts wohl nur einen, der ihnen auch den Quidditchpokal gegönnt hätte und dieser jemand war Professor Snape. Er schien sich sogar diebisch auf das letzte Spiel zu freuen, fast so als hätte Professor Trelawney ihm die Niederlage der Gryﬃndors vorhergesagt. Laut Wood hatte sie das übrigens auch getan.

Einen Tag vor dem Spiel kam dieser kurz vor dem Training in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Angelina bei Fred, George und Stefanie saß und die drei Spieler sich ihre schmerzenden Glieder rieben.

„Wir kommen gleich, Oliver", murmelte George im Vorfeld, ahnend, dass er hier war, um ihnen Beine zu machen.

„Lasst euch Zeit."

„Warum so schlecht drauf?", erkundigte Stefanie sich und er warf ihnen einen gequälten Blick zu.

„Ich hoﬀe für euch, dass ihr nicht Wahrsagen gewählt habt. Diese Lehrerin ist der Horror! Heute haben wir wieder einmal aus Teetassen gelesen und sie hat mir gesagt, dass das Spiel eine Katastrophe werden würde. Unsinn, wenn ihr mich fragt, wir haben gut trainiert und das wird einfach. Slytherin ist nicht mal richtig in Form. Aber diese Frau bildet sich ein, sie würde mir da was sagen können… sie versteht wahrscheinlich nicht mal die Regeln von Quidditch…"

Er regte sich furchtbar über sie auf und kündigte schon an, sich bei seinen ZAG Prüfungen in diesem Fach nicht anzustrengen, um es ja loszuwerden.

Vermutlich war es eine der wenigen Prophezeiungen Trelawneys, die sich tatsächlich bewahrheiteten. Das Spiel wurde eine Katastrophe. Zu Stefanies Glück wurde Angelina gleich zu Beginn von einem Klatscher so heftig getroﬀen, dass sie in den Krankenﬂügel verfrachtet werden musste und Stefanie und Alicia begleiteten sie. So mussten sie nicht dabei zusehen, wie Gryﬃndor von Slytherin nach allen Regeln der Kunst plattgemacht wurde.

Mit einem gezielten Klatscher brachen sie Wood den Arm und die verbleibenden Jäger mussten sich jedes Mal durch ein Bombardement an Klatschern kämpfen, wenn sie ein Tor schießen wollten. Wood versuchte mit seinem verbleibenden Arm sein Bestes zu geben, aber es reichte nicht. Ein Tor nach dem anderen schossen sie, ehe Daniel sich entschloss, lieber defensiv zu arbeiten und auf den Sucher zu hoﬀen. Er sprang mehr oder weniger für Wood ein und unterstützte ihn, so gut es ging, bei den Torringen. So kam zumindest die zuvor so stetig gewachsene Punktzahl der Slytherins zum Stehen. Natürlich hatte dann auch noch der Sucher der Gryﬃndors kläglich versagt und am Ende gewannen ihre Gegner mit 350:20.

Eine höchst niedergeschlagene Mannschaft begleitete Wood in den Krankenﬂügel, wo er neben Angelina platziert wurde und Madame Pomfrey seinen Knochen heilte.

Fred und George hatten denselben niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, etwas, was man bei ihnen nur selten sah, und Angelina war so wütend und enttäuscht, dass sie weinte.

„Und dafür", schniefte sie unablässig, „habe ich die Prüfungen aufs Spiel gesetzt."

Stefanie reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und Alicia hielt tröstend ihre Hand. „Mach dir nichts draus, das war nicht deine Schuld."

„Es war die Schuld dieser Slytherins! Über den Sommer muss ich mir echt eine neue Trainingsmethode überlegen, irgendetwas haben wir falsch gemacht. Und wir brauchen verdammt nochmal endlich einen Sucher! Einen, der was taugt!"

Dabei hatte Wood die Anwesenheit ihres Suchers ganz vergessen, der ein wenig rot wurde und peinlich berührt zur Seite schaute, aber niemand beachtete ihn.

„Ich hoﬀe so sehr, dass bei den diesjährigen Erstklässlern für kommendes Jahr einer dabei sein wird. Ich hab ihnen eigentlich bei den Flugstunden zugesehen, aber… vielleicht sind sie nächstes Jahr besser. Verdammt, wir brauchen einen Sucher, sonst können wir das echt vergessen."

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu und wurden wenig später von Madame Pomfrey aus dem Krankenﬂügel gejagt.

Ein wenig niedergeschlagen ging Stefanie zusammen mit den Zwillingen und Alicia hinauf in den Gryﬃndorturm.

„Wir brauchen echt 'nen Sucher. Jeder wäre besser, als dieser Stümper es jemals war", murmelte Fred und sprach das Thema damit nicht zum ersten Mal an.

„Wäre Charlie doch durch seine UTZs geﬂogen, dann hätten wir dieses Jahr garantiert gewonnen." Georges Gesichtsausdruck bekam eine verträumte Note und Stefanie kicherte leise.

„Ihr könnt ihn ja fragen, ob er nicht zugunsten seines alten Hauses zurückkommen möchte."

„Er hat sogar ein Angebot der englischen Nationalmannschaft abgelehnt", gab George zu bedenken und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er würde sicher nein sagen. Nichts bedeutet ihm mehr, als bei seinen putzigen Drachen sein zu können."

Stefanie stellte sich vor, wie er irgendwo in Rumänien zwischen Drachen auf einem Besen hin und herﬂog und sie von oben mit Futter bewarf. Das ließ sie grinsen.

„Wer würde nicht alles dafür tun, um so viel Zeit mit gefährlichen Lebewesen verbringen zu können? Wie sieht's denn mit seinen Händen aus? Noch alles dran?"

„Angeblich. Er sagt, er hätte ein paar Brandwunden, sonst nichts."

„Drachen sind schon einmal nichts für mich. Ich werde ihm sicher nie auf beruﬂicher Ebene begegnen", meine Alicia und die anderen lachten zustimmend.

„Er ist schon ein witziger Kerl, unser Charlie…"

„…und mit dem Schnatz umgehen, das konnte er."

„Im Gegensatz zu diesem anderen Sucher", murmelte Stefanie mit düsterer Miene und die anderen nickten. Sie hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht und nachdem sie das Passwort gesagt hatten, betraten sie ihn durch das Loch. Statt der von Fred angekündigten Siegesfeier schien gerade eher eine Trauerparty im Gang zu sein. Mit düsteren Mienen saßen die Schüler herum und starrten in ihre Bücher.

„Ihr habt uns zwei Stunden Lernzeit gekostet! Für nichts!", rief irgendjemand und zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich breit.

„Dann bewerbt euch nächstes Jahr für die Mannschaft, wenn ihr es so viel besser könnt", gab Alicia zurück und niemand antwortete darauf. Die beiden Mädchen ließen sich mit ihren Büchern auf einem Sofa nieder und wenig später kamen auch die geduschten Zwillinge zu ihnen, ausnahmsweise auch einmal mit Schulbüchern.

Die Prüfungen kamen unaufhaltsam näher, aber als sie dann da waren, hatte niemand mehr Zeit, um sich vor ihnen zu fürchten. Sie waren nicht übermäßig schwer und alle bestanden sie, zumindest in ihrem Jahrgang.

Die Slytherins rannten nur noch mit dümmlich grinsenden Gesichtern durch die Gegend und jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Gryﬃndor trafen, hatten sie einen dummen Spruch für ihn auf Lager. Die Zwillinge und Stefanie hatten sich schon einige Dinge überlegt, um sich an ihnen zu rächen, aber sie kamen nie dazu, ihnen Feuerwerkskörper in die Unterhosen zu zaubern oder Kronleuchter auf sie herabsausen zu lassen, weil aus irgendeinem Grund immer ein Lehrer, vorwiegend Snape, in der Nähe war, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit dazu geboten hätte.

Beim Jahresabschlussfest herrschte eine durchwachsene Stimmung. Einerseits freuten die Schüler sich auf zu Hause, andererseits mussten sie sich zuerst noch anhören, dass Slytherin schon wieder den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte. Auch Professor McGonagall saß mit unglücklicher Miene auf ihrem Platz, während Dumbledore eine sehr neutrale Rede hielt, und vermied es, Snape anzusehen, der sehr zufrieden wirkte.

Als sie diese kaum ertragbaren Minuten hinter sich hatten und die Slytherins in lautes Gebrüll und Jubelschreie ausbrachen, seufzte Stefanie tief und ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Arme gleiten, sodass sie beinahe auf dem Tisch lag. An George gewandt sagte sie leise, aber laut genug: „Wir haben versagt. Schon wieder kein Hauspokal für uns."

„Nächstes Jahr sicher", tröstete Angelina sie und sich selbst.

„Ja." Fred grinste. „Da kommt unser Bruder Ron auf die Schule, der verhilft uns sicher zum Sieg."

„Sei nicht so gemein." Alicia schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte wohl gerade sich die Slytherins in Unterwäsche vorzustellen, um ihre Lauen zu heben.

„Wenigstens haben wir jetzt Ferien." Dieser Satz hatte die größtmögliche tröstende Wirkung und das Festessen tat dann den Rest.

Auf der Heimreise im Hogwartsexpress war von der negativen Stimmung nichts mehr zu spüren. Stefanie saß zusammen mit den Zwillingen, Lee, Alicia und Angelina in einem Abteil und sie hatten unglaublich viel Spaß. Sie spielten nicht nur Zauberschnippschnapp, sondern auch einige Muggelspiele, wie ‚Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pﬂicht'. Dabei aßen sie Süßigkeiten über Süßigkeiten, während Lee Snape vor den Augen einiger Slytherins imitieren musste, George seinen eigenen Bruder einen Kopfstand auf seinen Platz machen ließ, und das ganze drei Minuten lang, und Angelina ihnen verraten musste, dass sie es gewesen war, die in einem Anﬂug von Heimweh sämtliche Süßigkeiten aufgegessen hatte, die sie hatte ﬁnden können. Es hatte damals einen riesigen Aufstand im Gemeinschaftsraum gegeben, immerhin hatte jeder seinen kleinen Süßigkeiten Vorrat für harte Zeiten gut versteckt gehabt und trotzdem waren plötzlich alle Verstecke leer gewesen.

Dieses Geständnis sorgte für allgemeines Gekichere und Angelina schwor, nie wieder ‚Wahrheit' zu nehmen.

Irgendwann rollte der Zug dann in den Bahnhof Kings Cross ein und sie stiegen aus. Am Bahnsteig warteten, eng zusammen gedrängt, Hexen und Zauberer auf ihre Sprösslinge und die Weasleys waren sofort zu sehen.

„Macht's gut", verabschiedete Stefanie sich von den Zwillingen und umarmte sie beide kurz. Dabei versuchte sie nicht zu trödeln, denn sie konnte Daniel in den Augenwinkeln schon genervt auf sie warten sehen.

„Und schreibt mir. Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir uns in der Winkelgasse treﬀen."

„Gib uns nur rechtzeitig Bescheid", grinste George und dann machte Stefanie sich zusammen mit Daniel auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander, da sie auch während des Jahrs kaum miteinander geredet hatten. Stefanie war über Weihnachten nicht im Schloss gewesen und sonst hatte sich nie eine Gelegenheit ergeben, ein Gespräch zu führen.

Als sie nach ihrer kleinen Reise mit dem Portschlüssel in Österreich ankamen, erwarteten sie schon ihre Familien und sie verabschiedeten sich kurz. Stefanie war unglaublich glücklich, ihre Eltern wieder zu sehen und auch ihre Geschwister schienen erfreut. Sie hatten sich, so fand Stefanie, ein wenig verändert.

Marie hatte ihre schwarzen Haare abgeschnitten und trug sie nun schulterlang. Sie, wie auch ihr Bruder, war um einiges gewachsen, nur ihre Eltern waren unverändert und hießen sie herzlich in den Ferien willkommen.


	18. Ein Sommer im Jahr

**17\. Ein Sommer im Jahr**

Es versprach ein herrlicher Sommer zu werden, so warm, wie der Winter kalt gewesen war, so voller Sonnenstunden, wie im Winter Schnee vom Himmel gefallen war. Stefanie fuhr jeden Tag mit dem Rad hinaus an einen nahegelegenen See und badete dort. Manchmal, an besonders guten Tagen, ritt sie zusammen mit ihren Geschwistern dorthin und sie ließen auch die Pferde baden.

Menschen trafen sie dort eher selten, denn Stefanies Familie lebte in einer sehr ländlichen und dünn besiedelten Gegend. Das nächste Dorf war in etwa so weit entfernt wie der Portschlüssel und in die nächste Stadt fuhr man eine halbe Stunde. Ihre einzigen Nachbarn waren die Pferde und ihre Großmutter, der weder der harte Winter, noch der warme Sommer gutzutun schienen. Meistens sah Stefanie sie in einem großen Schaukelstuhl auf der Terrasse sitzen und, mit merkwürdig leeren Augen, vor sich hinzublicken. Sie war inzwischen milder geworden was ihre Enkel und die Pferde anbelangte und erlaubte auch Stefanie und Marie zu reiten, sofern sie wollten. Manchmal war sie so abwesend, dass sie nicht einmal mehr kontrollierte, ob sie sie auch richtig gesattelt hatten, aber das erledigte dann Christoph, der inzwischen ja sein eigenes Pferd hatte, und ein wirklich ausgezeichneter Reiter geworden war. Stefanie hatte schon seine ganzen Pokale und Schleifen bewundert und sich von ihm oder andern Familienmitgliedern erzählen lassen, was er inzwischen alles geschaﬀt hatte und was er noch zu tun gedachte.

Die kleine Marie, die inzwischen gar nicht mehr so klein war, hatte das Jahr genutzt, um ebenfalls eine bessere Reiterin zu werden, jedoch hegte sie keinerlei Ambitionen, an Wettkämpfen oder Ähnlichem teilzunehmen. Es genügte ihr, ein paar Mal die Woche die Pferde ihrer Großmutter zu bewegen, von denen ihre Mutter einige zu verkaufen gedachte, weil sie glaubte, dass sie zu wenig geritten wurden und zu viel Arbeit machten.

Marie hatte auch ihr Englisch um einiges aufgebessert und konnte inzwischen schon Stefanies Schulbücher verstehen, was sie anspornte und außerdem dazu brachte, es auch zu tun. Sie wollte sich manchmal Stefanies Zauberstab borgen, um ein paar Zauber zu versuchen, aber Stefanie gab ihn ihr nie und konnte zweimal nur knapp verhindern, dass sie ihn sich einfach nahm.

In den Urlaub würde die Familie in diesem Jahr nicht fahren, zu Stefanies Enttäuschung, denn ihre Eltern hatten sich ihren Urlaub schon im Frühjahr genommen und waren mit ihren Kindern über Ostern nach Spanien geﬂogen. Stefanie fand, dass sie ruhig hätten warten können, aber sie sagte nichts dazu, weil sie fühlte, dass sie im Unrecht war.

Und sie fühlte etwas anderes: Dass sie sich von ihrer Familie ein klein wenig distanziert hatte, einfach dadurch, dass sie fast ein ganzes Jahr, 10 Monate lang, nicht zu Hause gewesen war. War es überhaupt noch ihr Zuhause?

Sie liebte es, und sie liebte ihre Familie, keine Frage, aber sie hatte so viel versäumt und in diesen Ferien manchmal das Gefühl, mehr ein geduldeter, gern gesehener Gast zu sein, als ein Familienmitglied, dass hier wirklich wohnte. Ihr einziger Trost diesbezüglich war die Tatsache, dass auch Marie nach Hogwarts gehen würde und somit würde sie nicht die Einzige sein, die fast nie zu Hause wäre.

Stefanie, die gerade mit einem Schulbuch mitten auf einer grünen Wiese, deren Gras zwar gerade erst gemäht worden war, aber trotzdem schon wieder hoch stand, lag und sich sonnte, seufzte leise. Hinter sich hörte sie das Pferd, mit dem sie zum See geritten war, schnauben. Marie schlief, das konnte sie an den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen erkennen.

Ihr war klar, dass es nur natürlich war, dass sie sich von ihrer Familie distanzierte. Wie sollte man das auch verhindern? Sie war 10 Monate des Jahres in Hogwarts und nur zwei Monate hier. Sie lebte die meiste Zeit über zusammen mit Zauberern und ihre Familie war nicht magisch. Sie konnten sich nicht einmal wirklich Briefe schreiben, weil sie wochenlang auf eine Antwort warten mussten.

Und Stefanie war sich jetzt schon ziemlich sicher, dass sie nach ihrem Schulabschluss in England bleiben würde. Dort gab es für Zauberer einfach bessere Möglichkeiten. Hier in Österreich konnte man als Magier anscheinend nichts tun, außer ins Ministerium zu gehen, das aber mit drei Mitarbeitern für den gesamten deutschsprachigen Raum schon überbesetzt war. Gut, sie hatte gehört, dass in der Schweiz die größte europäische Zaubererbank sein sollte, aber das war dann auch schon so ziemlich das einzige magische Gebäude dort. Es gab in Mitteleuropa nichts für Stefanie, in England hingegen schon. Dort standen ihr alle Türen oﬀen und nachdem sie auch mit der Sprache keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, schien es ihr der perfekte Ort zum Leben zu sein.

Trotzdem war sie froh, neben Hogwarts ein wunderbares Zuhause und eine liebevolle Familie zu haben, auch wenn sie sie nicht oft sah. Dafür hatte sie kein Heimweh mehr, wenn sie in Hogwarts war. Eher umgekehrt. Nicht, dass sie gerade Fernweh gehabt hätte, nein, aber sie freute sich schon wieder darauf, die Zwillinge zu sehen und war schon gespannt, was sie im nächsten Jahr alles erleben würden. Außerdem konnte sie es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder mit den Einzelstunden bei Professor McGonagall weiterzumachen. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung hatte ihr eingeschärft, es über die Ferien nicht alleine zu versuchen, aber sie hatte es trotzdem ein paar Mal getan. Passiert war ihr dabei nichts, weswegen sie sich nicht schuldig fühlte. Sie hatte aber auch nicht vor, es noch einmal heimlich zu tun, denn sie kannte die Konsequenzen eines eventuellen Fehlschlages.

Ein Geräusch ließ Stefanie hochfahren und als sie ein Mädchen erblickte, das mit einem Rad angefahren kam, versteckte sie ihr Buch schnell in ihrem Beutel. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass ein Muggelmädchen ihr Buch über Alte Runen sah.

Das Mädchen hielt etwa hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt an und stellte ihr Rad an einem Baum. Dann kam sie zögernd näher. Stefanie überlegte, ob sie aufstehen sollte, tat es dann aber nicht.

Die Unbekannte trug eine Umhängetasche, aus der ein Handtuch hervorlugte und lächelte unsicher.

„Hallo", sagte sie, als sie nah genug war und Stefanie lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Hallo."

„Ich… wollte hier baden."

„Kein Problem, der See gehört allen." Stefanie versuchte, ihr aufmunternd zuzunicken und stand nun doch auf, um ihr Pferd an einen anderen Baum zu binden, nur für den Fall, dass das Mädchen aus Respekt vor ihm nicht näher ans Wasser gehen wollte. Mit geübten Handgriﬀen öﬀnete sie den Knoten im Lederband und führte das Tier an einen anderen Baum, der ebenfalls viel Schatten warf. Als sie fertig war, hatte das Mädchen sich auf den Boden gesetzt und ein Handtuch ausgebreitet. Sie zog ihr Kleid aus und trug darunter einen Badeanzug.

Sie war ein wenig kleiner als Stefanie, aber dürfte im selben Alter sein und sie war sehr hübsch. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren elfenhaft und unglaublich zart, etwas, was auch den Rest ihres Körpers betraf. Obwohl sie nicht so aussah, als würde sie die Sonne meiden, war sie nicht wirklich braun und sie hatte jede Menge Sommersprossen. Ihr Haar war von der Sonne ausgebleicht und besaß einen Farbton, der Stefanie an Honig erinnerte.

„Ich bin übrigens Margarete", stellte das Mädchen sich vor und strahlte sie an. „Ich bin nur hier, um meine Oma zu besuchen. Sie wohnt im Dorf und hat gesagt, dass es hier einen Badesee gibt, zu dem sie als Kind immer gegangen ist…"

„Meine Oma war als Kind auch oft hier… und meine Mama auch…"

„Kommst du von den Häusern mit den Pferden? Also dort, wo die Weiden sind?" Sie band sich ihr Haar, das ein wenig kürzer war als das von Stefanie, im Nacken zusammen und ließ es dann nach hinten fallen.

„Ja, da wohne ich und meine Oma wohnt nebenan."

„Und die Pferde gehören euch?"

„Meiner Oma." Stefanie warf dabei einen Blick auf die beiden friedlich grasenden Tiere. Marie schlief immer noch.

„Du Glückliche. Pferde direkt vor deiner Nase! Ich hätte auch gerne eines, obwohl… reiten zu lernen, würde mir ja schon reichen, aber meine Eltern erlauben es mir nicht, weil es zu teuer ist und außerdem glauben sie, dass man es sowieso nirgendwo lernen kann und alle Reitschulen Stümperschulen sind…" Sie redete viel und schnell, aber es schien ihr selbst nicht aufzufallen und Stefanie störte sich nicht daran. Wenn sie nervös war oder mit Fremden sprach, dann war sie genauso.

„Meine Oma sagt das auch immer… sie glaubt, sie wäre die einzige Person auf der Welt, die überhaupt eine Ahnung von Reiten und Pferden hat. Und dann will sie ihr Wissen auch nicht weitergeben. Es hat ewig gebraucht, bis sie uns ein wenig hat reiten lassen. Unsere Mutter, ihre Tochter, hat es uns dann eigentlich beigebracht. Ein bisschen zumindest. Ich will nicht von mir behaupten, eine gute Reiterin zu sein." Sie grinste und Margarete tat dasselbe.

„Bist du sicher? Ich werde jetzt ins Wasser gehen."

Stefanie nickte und winkte ihr nach. Eine Weile blieb sie noch am See, dann erwachte Marie und sie ritten zurück.

Während der Ferien schrieb Stefanie den Zwillingen sooft es ging und manchmal schrieb sie auch an Angelina und Alicia. Die Zwillinge hielten sie auch über ihre neusten Erﬁndungen am Laufenden und per Post schmiedeten sie neue Pläne für ebensolche.

Dann, eines Tages, bekam Stefanie einen Brief aus Hogwarts, ein wenig dicker als sonst, denn er enthielt eine Einverständniserklärung bezüglich der Hogsmeade-Wochenenden. Natürlich unterschrieben ihre Eltern sofort und Stefanie war froh, sich nicht mehr heimlich in das Dorf schleichen zu müssen. Sie war im Frühjahr noch ein paar Mal dort gewesen, um ihren Süßigkeitenvorrat aufzufüllen und jedes Mal waren sie nur um ein Haar irgendeinem Lehrer oder, noch schlimmer, Percy entkommen, der sie am Ende schon ernsthaft verdächtigt hatte, sich heimlich dorthin zu schleichen.

Außerdem bekam sie ihre Liste mit Schulbüchern und was sie sonst noch so für das Jahr brauchen würde. Sie überlegte gerade, ob Fred und George wohl schon ihren Brief mit dem Termin des Portschlüssels bekommen hatten, als Ivy mit einer Antwort zurückkam. Sie würden sich um 10 Uhr beim Tropfenden Kessel treﬀen, also kurz nachdem Stefanie ankommen würde.

Dieses Mal würde sie zum ersten Mal alleine gehen, denn ihre Mutter hatte genauso wenig Zeit wie ihr Vater. Marie ließ sie natürlich auch zu Hause, denn das fehlte ihr gerade noch, dass sie den ganzen Tag auf ihre kleine Schwester aufpassen musste.

Also fuhr sie dieses Mal mit dem Rad zu der kleinen Hütte und das dauerte um einiges länger, als die Fahrt mit dem Auto.

Als sie ankam stand dort, wie immer eigentlich, das Auto der Laskas. Achtlos warf Stefanie ihr Rad in die Wiese, so dass es im hohen Gras ein wenig einsank und fast nicht mehr zu sehen war. Stehlen würde es hier keiner, erstens weil nie jemand herkam und zweitens, weil es kein schönes, neues Rad war, sondern schon etwas älter und abgenutzter.

Schnell lief Stefanie durch die Wiese Richtung Hütte, ihren Beutel berührte sie dabei eher beiläuﬁg. Da sie immer noch niemandem von ihm erzählt hatte, trug sie eine Umhängetasche bei sich, in die sie ihre Einkäufe geben würde.

Sie erreichte die Hütte und erkannte, dass sie wohl schon etwas spät dran war, denn Daniel umklammerte bereits zusammen mit seiner Mutter das Fass. So schnell sie konnte, sprang sie darauf zu und tat es ihnen gleich und beinahe im selben Moment wurde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und die Reise ging los.

Im Hinterhof des tropfenden Kessels landete Stefanie fest auf beiden Füßen, aber sie hatte auch schon Übung. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr, die sie vielleicht vorher auch schon zu Rate ziehen hätte sollen, zeigte ihr viertel vor zehn. Während Daniel und seine Mutter sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse machten, blieb Stefanie im Hinterhof und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer. Sie wartete eine Weile, dann begann sie jedoch unruhig zu werden.

Wo genau sollten sie sich jetzt treﬀen? Im Hinterhof? Oder im Pub? Oder davor?

Nein, es musste hier sein, die Zwillinge wussten, dass sie immer hierher kam.

Weil ihr langweilig war, begann Stefanie ihr Geld zu zählen. Sie hatte dieses Mal mehr mitbekommen, weil sie ja Geburtstag gehabt hatte und nun sollte sie sich eben selbst etwas aussuchen.

Stefanie fand es unkreativ, Geld zu verschenken, aber sie wusste auch, dass ihre Eltern es nicht getan hätten, hätten sie eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt.

„Hallo Stefanie!" Es war die Stimme eines Zwillings. Stefanie hob ihren Blick und sah die beiden auf sich zukommen. Sie beide grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Hallo ihr beiden! Pünktlich wie die Eule seid ihr mal wieder."

„Oh ja, dabei war's knapp…", begann George und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den dritten Ziegel, um das Tor zu öﬀnen.

Stefanie blickte sich nach dem Rest der Familie um, aber konnte keinen entdecken.

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Das wollte ich gerade erzählen… also, es war knapp, weil Ron ja das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kommt…"

„Ach ja, stimmt"; unterbrach Stefanie ihn und sie gingen durch das Tor.

„Und Percy ist jetzt Vertrauensschüler." Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte Fred sich, als würde er sich vor etwas ekeln.

„Das ist doch wunderbar für ihn. Er ist der perfekte Vertrauensschüler."

„Oh ja, ihm würde ich mich nicht einmal anvertrauen, wenn mein Leben davon abhinge…"

„Sei nicht so unfair Fred. Er ist dein Bruder."

„Leider…"

„Kann ich jetzt mal weiter erzählen, warum es knapp war?" George wirkte ein wenig aufgebracht und sie gingen, ohne darüber gesprochen zu haben, Richtung Gringotts, der Zaubererbank. George deutete das allgemeine Schweigen als Ja und begann zu berichten: „Natürlich musste alles mögliche bedacht werden und dauernd sind ihnen noch Sachen eingefallen, die fehlten. Das hat eben gedauert."

Er endete mit seiner spannenden Geschichte und sie betraten die Bank. Schnell wechselte Stefanie ihr gesamtes Geld, während die Zwillinge nichts taten. „Wir brauchen ja nur Bücher…"

Was vermutlich so viel hieß, wie, dass sie die alten Bücher von Percy und Bill nehmen würden.

„Und, freut Ron sich schon?", erkundigte Stefanie sich beiläuﬁg, als sie die Bank wieder verließen, um sich auf die Läden zu stürzen.

„Oh, eigentlich schon. Er ist nur ein wenig… naja, er hat auch so seine Bedenken."

„Bedenken? Was für Bedenken?" Fragend wandte sie sich George zu, der das gesagt hatte.

„Er hat den alten Umhang von Bill, den alten Zauberstab von Charlie und die alte Ratte von Percy. Dem wollen sie heute stattdessen eine Eule kaufen…"

„Oh, verstehe", murmelte Stefanie und Fred schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Der soll sich nicht so anstellen. Da mussten bis auf Bill, Charlie und Percy alle durch."

„Also auch ihr zwei." Stefanie lachte leise, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es nicht so witzig war. Ron tat ihr leid und sie dachte mitleidig daran, dass er nicht einmal einen eigenen Zauberstab bekommen würde.

„Und Bücher kriegt er auch nur gebrauchte… aber da ist er ja nicht allein. Sogar Percy bekommt keine neuen."

Stefanie schwieg, während die beiden sich weiter über ihre ﬁnanziellen Verhältnisse mokierten. Sie betraten den Bücherladen Flourish and Blott's und kaufte ihre Bücher, wobei Stefanie dank ihren beiden besten Freunden ein Buch weniger kaufen musste, nämlich das für den Unterricht in Alte Runen.

„Sollen wir dir beim Tragen helfen?", bot Fred ihr an, als sie den Laden dennoch mit einer schönen Menge an Büchern verließen.

„Danke, ich glaube es geht schon." Stefanie lächelte, doch Fred nahm ihr einfach die Hälfte der Bücher aus dem Arm und klemmte sie unter seinen eignen.

„Du hättest sie mich auch einfach in meine Tasche tun lassen können", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll, ließ sie ihn aber tragen.

Wenig später standen sie vor Qualität für Quidditch und starrten durch die Scheibe in die Auslage.

„Der neue Nimbus 2000.. das beste Modell, das es momentan gibt." George legte eine Hand auf die Scheibe und schien sich gerade vorzustellen, wie es wäre, mit diesem Besen statt mit seinem alten Exemplar zu ﬂiegen.

„Wenn auch nur einer in unserer Mannschaft so einen hätte, dann wären wir unschlagbar."

„Wir wären auch schon gut, wenn wir nur einen Sucher hätten", murmelte Stefanie und beobachtete die anderen Menschen, die sich um die Auslage drängten.

„Wood wird einen ﬁnden, da bin ich zuversichtlich." George gelang es, seinen Blick von der Scheibe zu lösen und er stieß seinen Bruder mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, als er ihn auf eine Person aufmerksam machen wollte.

„Sieh mal wer da ist, Montague, unser Lieblingsslytherin."

Stefanie folgte seinem Blick und machte den unsympathischen Jungen in der Menge aus. Er blickte interessiert zu ihnen hinüber, vermutlich aber, weil er herausﬁnden wollte, warum so viele Menschen dort standen.

Dann aber bemerkte er sie und kam zu ihnen.

„Na, Weasleys, träumt ihr davon, wie es wäre, einen Besen zu haben, der nicht abgelaufen ist?"

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir gerade eher vorgestellt, wie du aussehen würdest, wenn man dich kopfüber dorthin stecken würde, wo du hingehörst – in den Müll", gab Fred zurück und Montague kniﬀ seine Augen zusammen.

„Pass besser auf, was du sagst, sonst werde ich dich beim nächsten Spiel von deinem Besen werfen, sodass du nicht einmal mehr weißt, wo oben und wo unten ist."

„Dafür wirst du dir erst einmal merken müssen, was ein Besen eigentlich ist."

„Ich sag's dir, wenn es nicht verboten wäre, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern, würde ich dir jetzt den schlimmsten Fluch verpassen, den du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst", drohte der Slytherin und sah beinahe furchteinﬂößend aus.

„Ich würde dir ja anbieten, dich geistig mit mir zu duellieren", begann Stefanie und er wandte ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Aber wie ich sehe, bist du unbewaﬀnet." Sie grinste und er funkelte sie böse an.

„Du…."

Was auch immer er hatte sagen wollen, er sagte es nicht, denn aus dem Hintergrund war eine weibliche Stimme zu hören, die laut nach ihm rief.

„Graham? Komm endlich, wir wollen gehen!"

Er warf ihnen einen letzten bösen Blick zu, dann verschwand er in der Menge.

„Den wären wir los", grinste George und Fred nickte.

„Der größte Idiot, den man sich vorstellen kann. Ich persönlich hoﬀe ja jedes Jahr, dass er es nicht schaﬀt…"

„Irgendwann werde ich ihn in ein Verschwindekabinett werfen und ihn dann nie wieder sehen", sagte Fred mit träumerischer Stimme und die anderen beiden grinsten bei der bloßen Vorstellung.

„Auch wenn du dafür erst einmal eines in seine Nähe bekommen müsstest…"

Sie gingen noch ein wenig durch die Straßen, aber dann wurde es für Stefanie Zeit, sich zu verabschieden.

Schon wenige Tage nach ihrem Einkaufsbummel in der Winkelgasse fuhren ihre Eltern mit ihr und ihren Geschwistern in die nächste Stadt, wo ein großer Flohmarkt stattﬁnden sollte. Der Flohmarkt fand einmal im Jahr statt, immer am selben Wochenende, und er lockte Menschen aus der ganzen Umgebung heran. Die ganze Innenstadt war voller Stände und man konnte nicht nur alte, sondern auch neue oder zumindest gut erhaltene Gegenstände erwerben. Manche Läden, wie Schmuckgeschäfte, nutzten die Gelegenheit und bauten ebenfalls einen Stand auf, obwohl man wahrlich nicht von alten Stücken sprechen konnte, und Stefanies Mutter liebte es, hier Jahr für Jahr ein wenig neuen Schmuck zu kaufen, der dann immer billiger war als normalerweise.

Für die Kinder war es bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt auch lustig, dann wurde es meistens zu heiß und zu langweilig. Essen gab es genug, an vielen Plätzen wurden Brezen oder ähnliche Sachen angeboten, aber ihre Eltern gaben meistens kein Geld für so überteuerte Produkte aus. Auch Lebkuchenherzen kauften sie nicht, so gerne Mariechen auch eines gehabt hätte.

„Du hast doch deines vom letzten Jahr noch nicht aufgegessen", wehrte die Mutter ab und Mariechen setzte eine trotzige Miene auf.

„Weil es so schön aussieht. Das ist auch schön, ich hätte gerne ein zweites."

„Such dir lieber was Nützliches aus. Sucht euch beide etwas Nützliches aus." Sie kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche und drückte dann beiden einen Schein in die Hand.

„Aber Mariechen, du bleibst bei mir, alleine gehst du nirgendwo hin. Stefanie, pass auf dich auf und wenn du uns nicht mehr ﬁndest, dann warte beim Auto, du weißt ja, wo es steht?"

Stefanie nickte und nachdem ihre Mutter ihr noch einmal eingeschärft hatte, zwielichtige Gestalten zu meiden, nicht mit Fremden mitzugehen und sich nicht übers Ohr hauen zu lassen, ging sie alleine los, um zu sehen, ob sie etwas für sich ﬁnden konnte.

Eine Weile schlenderte sie eher planlos zwischen den Ständen hin und her. Was sollte sie bitte mit alten Perserteppichen oder einem gebrauchten Puppenhaus? Auch für Bilder oder uralte Kompasse interessierte sie sich wenig. Die verstaubten Kronleuchter und abgegriﬀenen Taschenbücher weckten ihr Interesse ebenso wenig, wie eine Sammlung kleiner Figuren zum Spielen.

Nein, wofür bitte sollte sie das Geld ausgeben? Am besten wäre, sie würde es ihrer Mutter zurückgeben. Oder sich heimlich ein Lebkuchenherz oder einen Brezen kaufen.

Der Gedanke ließ sie ein wenig grinsen und als sie sich gerade suchend nach einem solchen Stand umsah, erhaschte sie einen kurzen Blick auf etwas anderes.

Ein Glitzern.

Sie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen und ging in die Richtung, aus der das Funkeln gekommen war und wenig später stand sie vor einem Stand, der schon viel interessanter war. Zwar hatte er auch jede Menge langweilige Sachen, doch in einer kleinen Ecke lagen Dinge, die Stefanies Atem stocken ließen.

Da waren zwei verschiedene Spickoskope, jede Menge Schutzamulette, drei Kristallkugeln, ein vollkommenes Zauberschachbrett mir Figuren und eine Handvoll Bücher.

Stefanie trat zu den Sachen heran und musterte sie genau. An die Besitzer gerichtet fragte sie: „Was haben sie da für merkwürdiges Zeug?"

„Oh, wir haben vor ein paar Monaten ein altes Haus gekauft und das war alles noch vom Vorbesitzer auf dem Dachboden. Keine Ahnung, was mit dem los war, muss abergläubisch gewesen sein. Den Großteil haben wir eh weggeworfen, Spitzhut und so ein Quatsch. Hat sich vielleicht für 'nen Zauberer gehalten oder gern verkleidet, wer weiß… wir haben eh kaum Hoﬀnung, dass wir das Zeug wegbekommen, aber wer weiß… Verrückte gibt's immer."

„Ja…"

Stefanie wandte sich wieder den Sachen zu. Es war kein Verrückter gewesen, sondern tatsächlich ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe. Und oﬀenbar ein alter, der so verdeckt und einsam gelebt hatte, dass kein anderer Zauberer nach seinem Tod seine Sachen vor den Augen der Muggel bewahrt hatte.

Interessiert sah sich die junge Hexe die Dinge an. Es sah beinahe ein wenig so aus, als wäre der Besitzer der Dinge auf der Flucht gewesen. Spickoskope, die einem anzeigten, wenn eine Person, der man nicht trauen konnte, in der Nähe war, Amulette, die dem Schutz dienen sollten und schließlich Bücher über Schutzzauber und Abwehrmöglichkeiten.

Einen anderen Grund, als auf der Flucht nach Österreich zu kommen, konnte Stefanie sich auch nicht vorstellen. Zumindest nicht für einen Zauberer.

Sie nahm eines der Bücher in die Hand, das sehr dick war und oﬀenbar nicht nur Schutzzauber für Häuser oder Gegenstände, sondern auch Schutzzauber gegen dunkle Kreaturen wie Dementoren oder Irrwichte enthielt. Das weckte Stefanies Interesse noch mehr.

„Ähm", sie räusperte sich. „Wie viel würde denn dieses Buch kosten?"

Der Mann, der vorher noch alle, die das ‚Zeug' eventuell kaufen würden, als Irre bezeichnet hatte, schien sehr begeistert zu sein von der Idee, dass er etwas von dem Plunder zu Geld machen konnte.

Er nahm es in die Hand und prüfte den Zustand des Einbands und der Seiten. Es war nicht wie neu, aber sehr gut erhalten.

„Naja, wie wär's mit 100 Schilling?"

100 Schilling? Das war ein bisschen mehr als eine Galleone. Und das auf einem Flohmarkt. „100 Schilling? Ich bitte sie, außer mir kauft das Teil sicher niemand. Ich gebe ihnen die Hälfte."

„Die Hälfte? Nun übertreib mal nicht, das Leder ist auch was wert."

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Einband und sah, dass es keinen Ledereinband hatte, sondern in Leinen gebunden war.

„Na gut, aber nur, wenn du noch was anderes kaufst…"

Stefanie zögerte. Was sollte sie denn noch kaufen? Ihr Blick wanderte über die anderen Gegenstände. Sie wollte nichts davon, denn sie hielt es nicht für klug, persönliche Gegenstände anderer Hexen oder Zauberer an sich zu nehmen. Man konnte nie wissen, ob sie nicht irgendwie speziell verzaubert waren oder besondere Eigenschaften besaßen.

„Nein, eigentlich will ich nur das hier…"

„Dann 100 Schilling."

Stefanie überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte sie entschlossen den Kopf. „Dann will ich es nicht."

Sie tat, als würde sie sich umdrehen und er stöhnte auf.

„Na gut, na gut. Du hast gewonnen. Ich gebe es dir für 50, aber sag das bloß niemanden! Du machst mich noch arm."

Lächelnd drehte sie sich um und bezahlte den Spottpreis. „Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass sie es sonst gar nicht verkauft hätten."

Sein Blick verriet, dass er das sehr wohl wusste und Stefanie trollte sich. Sie suchte eine Weile nach ihren Eltern und konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie ein Buch zum Fünftel des ursprünglichen Preises bekommen hatte. Eigentlich hätte man sie ja dafür bezahlen müssen, dass sie das Buch aus den Fängen des Muggels gerettet hatte. Jetzt war es endlich wieder in den Händen einer Hexe, die auch etwas vom Inhalt verstand und davon hatte.

Sie fand ihre Eltern bei einem Stand mit antiken Bildern, als sie gerade überlegten, ob sie ein riesiges Gemälde, das ein Pferd mit Reiter zeigte, kaufen sollten.

„Oh, hallo Stefanie, hast du etwas gefunden?"

„Ja, ein Buch. Ein echt gutes, zeig ich euch später."

„Das freut mich, wie viel hat es gekostet?"

„50. Hier ist der Rest." Sie gab es ihrem Vater der sie erstaunt ansah.

„Da hast du aber Talent im Handeln bewiesen…" Er warf einen Blick auf das teuer aussehende Buch und Stefanie klärte ihn halblaut, damit die Muggel sich nicht erschreckten, darüber auf, dass es sowieso niemand gekauft hätte.

„Was es nicht alles gibt… aber sag, wie ﬁndest du dieses Bild…?"

Den Rest der Ferien verbrachte Stefanie damit, ihr Versprechen gegenüber Professor McGonagall zu halten. Sie startete keine Versuche, ohne Hilfe ein Animagus zu werden. Stattdessen vergrub sie sich in ihre neuen Bücher und vor allem in das einzige, das in deutscher Sprache verfasst war. Das Buch, das sie auf dem Flohmarkt erworben hatte.

Sie lernte, wie sie ein Gebiet so verzaubern konnte, dass Muggel nicht sahen, was dort verborgen war. Sie wusste nun, wie man den Fidelius-Zauber anwendete und sie konnte Gegenstände tarnen, indem sie sie so verzauberte, dass alle außer ihr sie in einer anderen Gestalt sahen. Sie konnte es auch so variieren, dass nur bestimmte Menschen die richtige Form des Gegenstandes sahen, oder dass man dafür einen bestimmten Spruch brauchte.

Außerdem wusste sie jetzt, wie man mit einem Irrwicht fertig wurde oder einen Dementor vertreiben konnte.

Letzteres war jedoch nicht wirklich einfach. Stefanie hatte lange gebraucht, um einen Gedanken zu ﬁnden, der glücklich genug war und selbst dieser reichte nicht für einen gestaltlichen Patronus, sondern lediglich für einen ohne erkennbare Form. Aber damit konnte Stefanie leben, weil sie nicht davon ausging, jemals einen Dementor zu treﬀen oder ihn verjagen zu müssen.

Dementoren waren die Wärter Askabans, des Zauberer-Gefängnisses, warum sollte sie je einen treﬀen?

Auf jeden Fall fühlte Stefanie sich beinahe unbesiegbar, als sie ihre Reise nach Hogwarts zum dritten Mal antrat.


	19. Harry Potter in Hogwarts

**18\. Harry Potter in Hogwarts**

Am 1. September dieses Jahres erwachte Stefanie und wusste sofort, welcher Tag endlich da war. Endlich würde sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Sie sprang, so motiviert wie selten, aus ihrem Bett und zog sich hastig an, ehe sie den letzten Rest von Büchern, die sie am Vorabend noch gelesen hatte, in ihren Koﬀer stopfte und ihn nur mit Hilfe ihres eigenen Gewichtes zubekam. Danach schleppte sie ihn hinunter und holte Ivy, die in ihrem Käﬁg saß und nicht unbedingt unglücklich aussah. Sie war gerne in Hogwarts, auch wenn sie die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt war, zwischen Britannien und Europa hin und her zu ﬂiegen, um Stefanies Briefe nach Hause zu bringen.

Als Stefanie noch ein drittes Mal nach oben rannte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch nichts in ihrem Zimmer vergessen hatte, öﬀnete sich die Tür des Nebenzimmers und Marie streckte ihren Kopf hinaus. In ihren Augen schimmerten schon jetzt Tränen.

„Aber Marie! Nächstes Jahr darfst du auch nach Hogwarts! Dann lernst du Ginny kennen und ihr werdet die besten Freundinnen!"

Marie schniefte laut und Stefanie schüttelte verständnislos ihren Kopf. Heute war doch ein herrlicher Tag, zumindest für sie.

„Mach den Abschied nicht unnötig schwer, ich bringe dir auch was aus dem Honigtopf mit." In den sie dieses Jahr auch endlich legal durfte.

Beim Frühstück sparte Stefanie nicht mit Essen, es musste für eine Weile reichen, und ihre Mutter gab ihr einige Brote mit, die sie während der Zugfahrt essen konnte. Auch das restliche Geld von der Winkelgasse hatte sie noch dabei. Sie hatte damals nichts außer ihren Büchern und Zaubertrankzutaten gekauft, weswegen noch viel übrig war, zum Beispiel das Extra-Geld für ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk. Sie hatte vor, es in Hogsmeade auszugeben, dort würde sie sicher fündig werden. Und während der Zugfahrt würde sie sich auch etwas Süßes kaufen, das wusste sie jetzt schon.

„Liebes, dieses Mal hatte ich leider keine Zeit, einen Kuchen für dich zu backen, aber ich glaube, du wirst sowieso beim Festessen genug essen, oder?" Ihre Mutter nippte an ihrem Tee und Stefanie nickte.

„Ja, der Kuchen war super, aber ich werde es überleben." Sie lächelte und nahm sich noch eine Scheibe Brot.

„Vergiss nicht, dich bei deiner Großmutter zu verabschieden", ermahnte ihr Vater sie und Stefanie blickte überrascht auf.

„Das hätte ich schon nicht vergessen. Und ich kann ihr sonst ja schreiben…"

Die Augen ihres Vaters sahen sie auf eine merkwürdige Art an, eine, die Stefanie nicht deuten konnte. Ihre Mutter schien nichts zu bemerken, ihr Blick hatte sich auf die Zeitung geheftet. Es war allerdings der Tagesprophet, den Stefanie abonniert hatte. Über die Ferien hatte sie jedoch nur etwa die Hälfte der Ausgaben bekommen und das immer zu spät. Diese hier war die neueste, ein paar Tage alt, was sehr gut für die Entfernung war.

„In eurer Bank wurde eingebrochen", stellte ihre Mutter fest und hob eine Braue in die Höhe.

„Dabei dachte ich sie wäre so sicher… tja, Zauberei ist eben nicht alles."

„Zumindest nicht gegen andere Zauberer", meinte ihr Vater und lächelte seine Frau liebevoll an. Stefanie warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu, dann nahm sie ihre Mutter die Zeitung aus der Hand und las den Artikel selber. „Wenigstens wurde nichts gestohlen…"

Sie las ihn noch einmal, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Wie dem auch sei, ich gehe jetzt mal zu Oma. Bis gleich."

Sie stand auf und verließ die Küche. Quer durch den Garten ging sie bis zu einem kleinen Tor, das die beiden angrenzenden Gärten voneinander trennte, und gelangte so in den Garten ihre Großmutter. Diese saß auf der Terrasse in ihrem Stuhl, um ihre Beine hatte sie eine warme Decke geschlungen und ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

„Hallo, Oma." Stefanie stellte sich vor sie und bemühte sich, laut zu sprechen, damit sie auch gehört wurde. Außerdem wollte sie ihre Großmutter nicht erschrecken.

Die alte Frau öﬀnete müde ihre Augen und lächelte leicht, als sie sie erblickte.

„Ah, Steﬃ, hallo. Was kann ich für dich tun? Willst du reiten?"

„Nein, ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden. Ich fahre heute nach Hog… in meine Schule. Du weißt schon. Nach Schottland."

„Ach, nach Schottland? Komisch, ich dachte, du würdest… ach nein, das war doch Christoph…"

Eine Weile starrte sie vor sich hin, ohne etwas zu sagen und Stefanie wusste nicht recht, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

„Also, ich gehe jetzt…"

„Willst du nicht noch einen Kaﬀee? Es ist 9 Uhr, um die Uhrzeit macht Markus sich immer einen, er hat sicher genug gemacht. Und Kekse gibt es auch, er holt sie vom Markt, weißt du…"

Markus war ihr verstorbener Mann und er hatte sicher schon seit 10 Jahren keinen Kaﬀee mehr gemacht. Stefanie schluckte und fragte sich, ob sie ihrer Oma erklären sollte, dass es keinen Markus mehr gab.

„Nein, Oma", entschied sie schließlich, „Ich muss wirklich los. Außerdem mag ich keinen Kaﬀee."

„Gut, dann bis morgen. Vergiss nicht, der Ball beginnt um 21 Uhr, Sophie holt uns mit dem Wagen, er ist ganz neu, ihr Mann hat ihn eben erst gekauft…"

Stefanie wusste nicht, wer Sophie war und weil ihre Oma ihr langsam unheimlich wurde, verdrückte sie sich schnell.

Ihr Vater wartete schon bei ihrem Auto und ihre Mutter rief gerade nach ihren Geschwistern. Stefanies Koﬀer und Ivy waren schon eingeladen und alles wartete nur auf sie.

„Hast du dich verabschiedet?", erkundigte ihr Vater sich und Stefanie nickte.

„Ja, aber sie war sehr merkwürdig. Sie glaubte, dass Opa noch am Leben wäre … und von irgendeiner Sophie hat sie geredet."

„Sophie?" Ihre Mutter war zu ihnen gekommen und nickte. „Ja, das war eine Jugendfreundin von ihr. Sie ist vor 20 Jahren gestorben."

„Wolltest du deshalb, dass ich mich verabschiede? Weil es das letzte Mal sein könnte?"

„Stefanie! Demenz bedeutet nicht gleich den Tod!" Ihre Mutter wirkte empört, aber das konnte Stefanie verstehen, immerhin handelte es sich um ihre Mutter. Als sie sich aber ein wenig wegdrehte, warf ihr Vater Stefanie einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dann kamen Marie und Christoph heraus und sie verabschiedeten sich.

„Mach's gut Steﬃ." Wie immer hatte Christoph keine sehr rührenden Abschiedsworte für sie, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Sie erwartete von ihm nicht, dass er sie sonderlich vermissen würde. Mariechen hatte ihre Tränen getrocknet und versuchte, Haltung zu bewahren.

„Nächstes Jahr fahre ich mit", sagte sie am Ende lächelnd, als Stefanie ins Auto stieg.

Die Fahrt zum Portschlüssel kam Stefanie kürzer vor als sonst und die ganze Zeit über konnte sie die angenehme Vorfreude spüren, die durch ihren Körper strömte. Ihr Vater half ihr mit dem Koﬀer und ihre Mutter trug Ivy, während Stefanie selbst fröhlich vor den beiden her hüpfte.

Das dritte Mal ging sie nun schon nach Hogwarts. Längst war ihre Aufregung reine Vorfreude, Angst hatte sie keine mehr. Auch was die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel anbelangte, fühlte sie sich wie ein Proﬁ.

Daniel kam dieses Mal ein wenig später als Stefanie und als sie ihn sah, kam ihr der Gedanke, wie alt er doch aussah. Er musste jetzt 14 Jahre alt sein und auf sie wirkte es, als wären Jahrzehnte zwischen ihnen. Erwachsen, erfahren und erhaben wirkte er auf sie und sie wusste, dass er sie als genau die kleine Elfjährige ansah, die sie vor drei Jahren gewesen war. Dabei war sie jetzt 13 und bei Weitem keine 11 mehr.

Während sie nebeneinander durch die Straßen Londons gingen, jeder einen schweren Koﬀer hinter sich herziehend und eine Eule in der Hand, sprachen sie nicht viel miteinander. Stefanie wusste dieses Jahr, welchen Weg sie gehen mussten, aber er fragte nicht danach, vermutlich hatte er vergessen, es zu tun.

Sie kamen erstaunlich früh zum Bahnhof und gingen lässig, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, durch die Wand zum Gleis 9 3/4.

„Soll ich dir deinen Koﬀer noch in den Zug tragen?", erkundigte Daniel sich höﬂich und Stefanie sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an. Normalerweise war das der Zeitpunkt, an dem er sich verdrückte, um zu seinen Freunden zu gehen. Oﬀenbar waren sie heute aber vor diesen da und er hatte noch Zeit, um ein wenig zuvorkommend zu sein.

„Gerne, wenn es dich nicht aufhält."

Also hievte er ihren Koﬀer in den Zug und sie verabschiedeten sich erst dann. Stefanie zog den Koﬀer einmal durch den ganzen Zug und suchte sich dann ein leeres Abteil aus, was sie leicht tun konnte, da noch sehr viel frei war. Sie stellte den Koﬀer unter eine der Bänke und setzte sich dann ans Fenster, um die Menschen zu beobachten. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis sie Angelina entdeckte, die zusammen mit Alicia kam.

„Hallo!" Sie winkte aus dem Fenster, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Kommt zu mir!"

„Wir kommen!"

Und wenig später öﬀnete sich die Türe des Abteils und die beiden kamen herein.

Mit einem lauten „Uﬀ", ließ Angelina sich auf den Sitz fallen, der Stefanies gegenüber lag und Alicia setzte sich neben sie.

„Und, hast du diesen Sommer die Möglichkeit zum Fliegen gehabt?", erkundigte Stefanie sich, als ihr einﬁel, dass Alicia sich letzten Sommer darüber beklagt hatte, dauernd Gefahr zu laufen, von Muggeln gesehen zu werden.

„Ja. Ich habe meinen Onkel besucht und der lebt einsam auf dem Land. Dort habe ich ein wenig geübt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es reichen wird."

„Nur nicht so pessimistisch", meinte Angelina aufmunternd und erzählte von ihren Ferien und ihrer Europareise.

„Nach Österreich habe ich es aber nicht mehr geschaﬀt", sagte sie gerade entschuldigend, als die Türe aufging und Lee hereinsah.

„Ah, endlich mal jemand, den ich kenne. Was dagegen, wenn ich dazukomme?"

Das hatten sie nicht. Er grinste. „Gut, jemand Angst vor Spinnen?"

Stefanie räusperte sich und er lachte auf. „Dann setze ich mich lieber nicht zu dir."

Er setzte sich neben Alicia und nun wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Karton gelenkt, den er in den Händen trug. Vorsichtig nahm er den Deckel ab und sie erkannten eine große Tarantel.

„Oh mein Gott…" Stefanie legte ihre Hand vor ihren Mund, als würde ihr schlecht werden, was auch tatsächlich der Fall war. „Bring das Teil bloß nie in meine Nähe, sonst muss ich es unschädlich machen."

Sie stöhnte leise auf, als er das Tier auf seine Hand krabbeln ließ und auch Alicia wirkte nicht sonderlich angetan, als es ihr zu nahe kam.

„Pack es bloß wieder weg", wies sie ihn an, aber er tat nichts dergleichen.

„Hallo alle zusammen! Wo ist jetzt die Spinne?!"

Die Türe war wieder aufgeglitten und die Zwillinge waren im Türrahmen erschienen. Ohne zu fragen, ließen sie sich auf die freien Plätze neben Stefanie nieder und als Fred, der neben ihr saß, begeistert seine Hand ausstreckte, um die Spinne zu nehmen, rutschte sie ein wenig näher ans Fenster.

„Bleib mir vom Leib damit", murmelte sie und unterdrückte den Drang davonzulaufen. Sie hatte eigentlich keine allzu große Angst vor Spinnen. Solange sie klein waren. Diese hier war allerdings alles andere als klein.

Sie war groß, haarig und ekelig.

„Sag bloß, du fürchtest dich vor der schwarzen, niedlichen Tarantel?", witzelte George und Stefanie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„In meinem Schlafsaal schläft sie ja nicht. Wer weiß, vielleicht wachst du eines Tages auf und sie krabbelt auf deinem Gesicht herum."

Als sie das gesagt hatte, gab Fred Lee die Spinne zurück.

„Es gibt aber auch interessantere Dinge als Spinnen", verkündete er und warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu, der aussah, als würde er ihn um Erlaubnis fragen.

„Achja?"

„Ja. Ratet mal, wen wir im Zug getroﬀen haben…"

„Snape der erst jetzt von seinem Badeurlaub zurückgekommen ist…?", begann Angelina und Alicia begann zu kichern. Auch Stefanie fand die Vorstellung von Snape unter Palmen sehr witzig.

„Nein. Keinen geringeren als …. Harry Potter!"

Zuerst schwiegen alle, noch zu geschockt, um zu sprechen. Von Harry Potter hatte auch Stefanie gehört, sie wusste genau so viel wie alle anderen im Raum.

„Nicht euer Ernst!", brachte Lee schließlich heraus, doch George nickte.

„Es ist unser Ernst. Wir haben ihn gefragt."

„Naja", gab Stefanie zu bedenken, „er ist jetzt ja im Alter für Hogwarts… warum also nicht."

„Ich hoﬀe, er kommt in unser Haus!"

„Slytherin wird es auf jeden Fall nicht sein", meinte Alicia und die anderen stimmten ihr zu.

„Das wäre ironisch."

„Und übrigens sitzt Ron bei Potter im Abteil", sagte George plötzlich, als hätte er es vorhin vergessen."

„Na, dann ist der Junge wenigstens in guter Gesellschaft."

„Das sicher… und jetzt gib noch mal die kleine Tarantel her, ich will sie auch mal halten…" Begierig streckte George seine Hände nach dem Spinnentier aus und Lee öﬀnete die Schachtel bereitwillig.

„Hat sie eigentlich einen Namen?", erkundigte Fred sich, als sie munter auf dem Arm seines Bruders Richtung Nacken krabbelte. Stefanie fand, dass sie ein wenig panisch wirkte.

„Noch nicht. Ich schwanke zwischen Snape und Mr. Norris."

Daraufhin ﬁngen alle zu kichern an.

„Snape ist ja schon gut, aber Mr. Norris…"

„Hoﬀentlich endet Mr. Norris nicht als Mrs. Norris Nachtisch."

„Da endet Mrs. Norris eher als Mr. Norris Essen… Taranteln lassen sich sicher nicht so leicht unterkriegen", mutmaßte Angelina und Lee bewegte nachdenklich seinen Kopf.

„Sie sollten sich einfach gegenseitig in Ruhe lassen", sagte er schließlich, aber damit stand der Name für seine Tarantel fest.

„Wie alt werden solche Spinnen eigentlich?", fragte Angelina und es klang ein wenig hoﬀnungsvoll, als würde sie eine Antwort wie ‚drei Wochen' erwarten.

„Die Verkäuferin hat gesagt, dass sie richtig gepﬂegt auch so alt werden können wie ein Hund oder eine Katze."

Die drei Mädchen stöhnen entsetzt auf und die Jungen grinsten sich amüsiert an.

„Aber zu eurem Glück", fügte Lee hinzu und grinste immer noch, „habe ich nicht vor, sie gut zu pﬂegen. Ich werde sie eher benutzen um anderen… kleine Freuden zu bereiten. Euch natürlich nicht, dafür seid ihr zu hübsch."

„Das will ich aber hoﬀen", murmelte Stefanie und lehnte sich kurz an Freds Schulter, als ihr einﬁel, dass sie dann der Spinne näher war und rasch zurückschreckte.

„Nanu, hab ich vergessen zu duschen?", erkundigte er sich und sah sie ein wenig irritiert an.

„N-nein, keine Ahnung, also nicht, dass ich wüsste, das ist ja wohl deine Sache. Ich will nur nicht so nahe bei der Spinne sein…"

George stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus und gab Lee die Spinne zurück. „Dann lassen wir sie halt mal schlafen…jetzt steht dir aber nichts mehr im Weg, Stefanie."

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sie ihren Kopf wieder an Freds Schulter, aber nicht lange, denn wenig später wurde die Abteiltüre geöﬀnet und Montague kam zusammen mit Adrian Pucey und Miles Bletchley, ebenfalls Slytherins, herein.

„Hallo, hallo. Habt ihr uns vermisst? Hab gehört, du hättest 'ne haarige kleine Freundin mitgebracht, Lee, kriegst sonst wohl nichts ab." Er grinste und sah dabei einem Gorilla nicht unähnlich. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit den Zwillingen zu.

„Jetzt darf ich zaubern, da dachte ich, wir könnten unser Duell endlich mal austragen."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und noch ehe jemand antworten konnte, bewegte er schon seinen Mund, als Stefanie blitzschnell reagierte. Sie zog ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab und rief laut: „Expelliarmus!"

Ein Spruch, den sie ebenfalls in dem Buch gefunden hatte, das sie auf dem Flohmarkt erworben hatte.

Montague wurde der Zauberstab beinahe aus der Hand gerissen, so sah es zumindest aus, und geistesgegenwärtig ﬁng Fred ihn aus der Luft ab.

„Ich denke, damit ist dein Duell zu Ende, Montague", meinte Stefanie und versuchte die beiden anderen im Auge zu behalten, die sich jedoch nur angsterfüllt ansahen und äußerst erstaunt wirkten. Von einem Entwaﬀnungszauber hatte von ihnen wohl noch niemand gehört. Aber damit waren sie nicht alleine. Auch Lee, Angelina, Alicia und die Zwillinge wirkten ein wenig überrascht, sagten aber nichts. Fred hielt immer noch Montagues Zauberstab, der inzwischen nicht mehr so selbstsicher wirkte.

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück, Rotschopf!"

„Sag bitte, dann überlege ich es mir … und natürlich musst du versprechen, ihn nicht mehr gegen uns zu erheben… zumindest nicht, bis wir in der Schule sind."

Montague knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Eher fress ich Doxymist."

„Dann behalte ich ihn…" Fred lehnte sich in seinem Sitzplatz zurück und begann, leise vor sich hin zu pfeifen. „Ich könnte ihn aber auch…" Er setzte sich gerade hin und ließ seinen Blick bewusst provozierend zum Fenster wandern.

„Wäre doch nett, wenn du plötzlich keinen mehr hättest, oder? Und Lehre würde es dir auch eine sein."

„Das wagst du nicht!", zischte Montague und wollte sich auf Fred stürzen, doch George und Lee standen gleichzeitig auf und drängten ihn zurück. Mit aller Kraft gelang es ihnen, ihn aus ihrem Abteil zu bekommen und in den Flur zu werfen. Seine beiden Begleiter folgten freiwillig.

„Dieses Mal bekommst du ihn, weil du so wunderbar peinlich verzweifelt warst, nächstes Mal wird das anders sein."

Fred warf den Zauberstab in seine Richtung, dann schloss sein Bruder die Türe und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Slytherins… immer dasselbe mit denen."

„Ihr hättet nicht so übertreiben müssen… sie zu provozieren, war sicher nicht schlau…"

„Wieso übertreiben? Wenn er nicht einmal bitte sagen kann?" Fred schien nicht ganz einzusehen, wo das Problem lag und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Man muss sie erziehen, sonst wird das nichts."

„Ich wette mit dir, dass er sich rächen wird", begann Stefanie doch George unterbrach sie.

„Versuchen wird, sich zu rächen, meinst du. Ja, das wird er sicher, aber das muss er erst einmal schaﬀen."

Er grinste selbstsicher und Stefanie seufzte. „Manchmal ist solche Arroganz auch unvorteilhaft. Fühlt euch nicht so unverletzbar."

„Wir sind nicht unverletzbar, nur besser als Montague. Du kennst ihn doch aus dem Unterricht, er kann nicht mal ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln."

„Nein, aber das heißt nicht, dass er keine Flüche auf Lager hat…" Sie seufzte leise, aber beließ es dann dabei. Wenn die Zwillinge sich für unbesiegbar halten wollten, dann sollten sie das eben tun.

Die restliche Fahrt verbrachten sie damit, ein wenig Zauberschnippschnapp zu spielen, während sie die Spinne zum Glück in Ruhe ließen.

Als der Zug endlich anhielt, war es draußen schon dunkel geworden. Die sechs drängten sich in den Flur und von dort aus hinaus in die Kälte.

Dieses Mal spürte Stefanie den Unterschied zwischen dem Norden und dem Süden deutlicher als sonst, obwohl sie über ihrem Pullover ihren Zauberumhang trug.

Sie stiegen zusammen in eine Kutsche und beobachteten von Weitem, wie Hagrid die Erstklässler zu sich rief.

„Und einer von denen ist also Harry Potter", murmelte Alicia leise und ihr Gesicht nahm einen leicht verträumten Ausdruck an.

Die Zwillinge grinsten sich leicht an, vermutlich, weil sie sogar schon mit ihm gesprochen hatten. Für einen reinblütigen, britischen Zauberer, überlegte Stefanie, musste es eine wahnsinnige Ehre sein, Harry Potter auch nur die Hand zu schütteln.

Sie hingegen kam aus einem anderen Land und hatte nichts von dem dunklen Krieg zwischen Zauberern mitbekommen, der vor mehr als 11 Jahren auf den britischen Inseln getobt hatte.

Für sie war Harry Potter nur ein Junge, auch wenn sie wusste, dass ohne ihn alles anders wäre. Dennoch, er konnte sich vermutlich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, was er getan hatte. Sie hatte sogar gehört, dass er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war! Zu Kopf gestiegen war ihm die Sache also vielleicht nicht.

Und wenn, dann würde er nach Slytherin kommen.

Als die Kutschen hielten, verließen sie sie und gingen durch das große Eingangsportal in das Innere des Schlosses. Aus der Großen Halle leuchteten ihnen schon tausende Kerzen entgegen und Stefanie konnte bereits einige Lehrer sehen, die es sich auf ihrem Tisch gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Die Schüler strömten in die Große Halle und nahmen an ihren Tischen Platz. Stefanie ließ sich zwischen George und Angelina nieder und gespannt richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu Professor McGonagall die, wie immer, die Auswahlzeremonie leiten würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da öﬀnete sich die Doppeltüre der Halle und die Lehrerin trat, gefolgt von den Erstklässlern, ein. In einer langen Schlange gingen sie hinüber zum Lehrertisch und stellten sich auf. Während der Hut begann, sein Lied zu singen, beugte Stefanie sich näher an George heran und ﬂüsterte in sein Ohr: „Welcher von denen ist er nun?"

„Na, so neugierig?" Er grinste schelmisch. „Wirst du dann schon sehen, spätestens wenn sie ihn aufruft."

„Du bist gemein."

„Es ist der kleine, schwarzhaarige mit der Brille", murmelte Fred an seinem Bruder vorbei und Stefanie suchte sofort nach einem Jungen, auf den die Beschreibung passte.

Tatsächlich, dort oben stand er und blickte mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Nervosität in die Halle. Er sah überhaupt nicht so aus, wie Stefanie sich einen so gefeierten Helden vorgestellt hatte. Mussten die nicht muskulös und breit gebaut sein? Andererseits war er noch ein Baby gewesen, als er Voldemort besiegt hatte und damals sicher auch schon eher schmächtig.

Stefanies Blick ﬁel auf Ron und da er gerade zu ihnen, eher zu seinen Brüdern als zu ihr, sah, lächelte sie ihm aufmunternd zu und er verzog seinen Mund ebenfalls zu einem kurzen, gequälten Lächeln. Dann beendete der Hut sein Lied und Professor McGonagall begann, die Schüler aufzurufen. Als Harry Potter genannt wurde, wurde es in der Halle schlagartig lauter. Beinahe jeder musste sich bei seinem Nachbarn erkundigen, ob er sich verhört hatte oder ob sie gerade wirklich Harry Potter aufgerufen hatte.

„Den Harry Potter?", imitierte Fred seinen eigenen Bruder, Percy, die ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf und dann mit seiner rechten Hand an sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen tastete, als würde es ihm Sicherheit geben.

Stefanie hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf.

„Ich glaube mit dem Abzeichen werdet ihr noch viel Spaß haben", murmelte sie dann halblaut aus den Mundwinkel in Georges Richtung und sie sah, wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen.

„Haben wir schon…"

Harry Potter hatte es endlich geschaﬀt, sich aus seiner Nervositätsstarre zu lösen und er ging auf den Stuhl zu und ließ sich den Hut aufsetzen. Dieser war so groß, dass er ihm über den Kopf in sein Gesicht rutschte, aber weil das dauernd passierte, lachte niemand. Stefanie meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass ihr das damals auch passiert und sie froh darüber gewesen war.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, vermutlich wollte der Hut ein Autogramm, dann aber rief er endlich das erlösende Wort: „GRYFFINDOR!"

Keiner hatte sich bewegt, keiner etwas gesagt, alle nur stumm und abwartend auf den berühmten Jungen geschaut. Jetzt aber brachen auf dem Tisch der Gryﬃndors wahre Jubelschreie los. Harry nahm den Hut ab und stakste zu ihrem Tisch, wo Percy ihm gleich die Hand geben musste, während Fred und George laut riefen: „Wir haben Potter! Wir haben Potter!"

Stefanie lachte und Alicia pﬁﬀ höchst undamenhaft durch ihre Zähne, während Harry sich gegenüber dem Hausgeist der Gryﬃndors setzte.

Ron kam als Vorletzter dran und als er den Hut aufsetzte, öﬀnete George gerade den Mund und ﬁng an zu sagen: „Wehe er kommt nicht;", als er schon laut verkündete: „GRYFFINDOR!"

„…nach Gryﬃndor, wollte ich sagen."

„Gut gemacht Ron!", rief Percy wichtigtuerisch aus und Fred klopfte seinem Bruder zufrieden auf die Schulter.

„Ein wahrer Weasley", sagte er mit überzogen träumerischer Stimme.

Als die Auswahl zu Ende war, stand Dumbledore auf und Stefanie fragte sich, was er ihnen wohl dieses Mal erzählen würde.

„Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quieck!

Danke sehr!"

Er setzte sich wieder und in der Halle brachen Jubelschreie und Applaus aus. Auf den Tellern erschien, wie von Zauberhand, alles was man sich an Speisen vorstellen konnte und das Festmahl begann. Stefanie sparte, wie bei jedem Festmahl, nicht mit Essen und dieses Mal war sie auch wirklich hungrig, weil sie sich im Zug nichts gekauft und nur die Brote verspeist hatte. Sie nahm sich mehrere Arten von Kartoﬀeln, Karotten und Reis, ein wenig Fleisch und außerdem Pfeﬀerminzbonbons, die sie aber nicht aß, sondern nur in großen Mengen in ihrem Umhang verschwinden ließ. Sie liebte Kaugummi und die waren noch besser und außerdem gratis zu bekommen, wenn man beim Festessen nur genug von ihnen mitgehen ließ.

„Na, klaust du dir wieder einen Vorrat guten Mundgeruchs?", witzelte George und sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Das ist ja gar nicht für mich, sondern für euch. Ich weiß nämlich, dass ihr heimlich bei mir mit nascht."

„Wenn du das Zeug rumliegen lässt, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen", verteidigte er sich und schob sich eine Gabel mit einem riesigen Stück Kotelett in den Mund.

Stefanie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte man ihm nicht mehr helfen, ehe sie sich noch mehr Pfeﬀerminzbonbons in die Tasche steckte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da leerten sich die Teller und kurze Zeit später verschwanden die Speisen und machten Platz für den Nachtisch.

Stefanie, die sich schon recht satt fühlte, beschränkte sich auf ein paar Beerentörtchen, wobei sie auch ein Stück von Freds Siruptorte probierte, weil sie sie sehr gerne aß, aber selbst keinen Platz mehr für ein eigenes Stück hatte.

„Dafür könntest du mir ruhig mal was aus deinem Pfeﬀerminzbonbonvorrat geben", meinte er und sie sah ihn lachend an.

„Alleine, dass du von seiner Existenz weißt, spricht dafür, dass du dich gut selbst bedienen kannst."

Darauf antwortete Fred nur mit einem charmanten Lächeln und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Siruptorte zu.

Stefanie nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck Kürbissaft, dann beendete sie ihr persönliches Festmahl. Die Speisen auf dem Tisch verschwanden erst etwa zehn Minuten später und dann erhob sich Professor Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal.

„Ähm – jetzt wo wir alle gefuttert und gewässert sind, habe ich noch ein paar Worte. Ich habe ein paar Mitteilungen zum Schuljahrsbeginn."

Stefanie blickte auf und wartete mehr oder weniger gespannt auf die übliche Ansage mit dem Wald und dem Zauberverbot in den Fluren.

„Die Erstklässler sollen beachten, dass der Wald auf unseren Ländereien für alle Schüler verboten ist. Und einigen von den älteren Schülern möchte ich nahe legen, sich daran zu erinnern."

Seine Augen fanden Fred und George und er zwinkerte ihnen zu. Die beiden grinsten sich an. Oﬀenbar waren ihre vergeblichen Versuche im letzten Halbjahr nicht am Schulleiter vorbeigegangen.

„Außerdem hat mich Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass in den Pausen auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf."

„Schade", murmelte Stefanie. „Wenn er es nicht erwähnt hätte, dann hätte ich es gemacht."

„Du wirst es auch so machen, glaub mir", munterte George sie auf und Dumbledore sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Die Quidditchauswahl ﬁndet in der zweiten Woche des Schuljahres statt. Alle, die gerne in die Hausmannschaften spielen wollen, mögen sich an Madam Hooch wenden. Und schließlich muss ich euch mitteilen, dass in diesem Jahr das Betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock, der in den rechten Flügel führt, allen verboten ist, die nicht einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod sterben wollen."

Das war merkwürdig und nicht nur Stefanie horchte auf.

„Der Korridor im dritten Stock? Wo wir letztes Jahr Snapeball gespielt haben?" Snapeball war ein Spiel mit einem einfachen Ball, auf den Snapes Gesicht gezaubert worden war. Man musste ihn so zum anderen werfen, dass er möglichst oft gegen die Wand stieß, Kerzen streifte oder auf andere Art und Weise Schaden davontrug. Stefanie hatte das Gesicht so verzaubert, dass er es immer schmerzerfüllt verzog und je kaputter er wurde, desto blasser und hakennäsiger sah er aus. Leider hatte Snape sie dabei erwischt und ihnen den Ball und 50 Punkte abgenommen.

„Sieht so aus… komisch, wir haben ihn nicht mal zerstört oder so…"

„Was da wohl drin sein könnte…"

„Und nun, bevor wir zu Bett gehen, singen wir die Schulhymne!" Dumbledore fuchtelte begeistert mit seinem Zauberstab herum und der Text erschien. Die Gesichter des Lehrerkollegiums wurden lang und sie wirken alle nicht sehr motiviert.

„Jeder nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie! Los geht's!"

Stefanie begann den Text wie ein Volkslied zu singen, während Fred und George ihn wie einen Trauermarsch sangen, der so unglaublich langsam war, dass sie als allerletzte immer noch damit beschäftigt waren und Dumbledore persönlich ihnen dirigierte.

„Aah, Musik", sagte er, als sie fertig waren. „Ein Zauber, der alles in den Schatten stellt, was wir hier treiben. Und nun in die Betten!"

Stefanie und die anderen erhoben sich und drängten sich aus der Halle Richtung Gryﬃndorturm.

Als sie ihn erreichten, ließen sie sich von einem der Vertrauensschüler das Passwort (Caput Dacronis) verraten und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Fred und George fackelten nicht lange und ließen sich auf dem besten Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen. Stefanie zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann aber zu ihnen.

„Ihr seid also der Meinung, dass wir es dieses Jahr endlich versuchen sollten?", meinte sie scherzhaft und die beiden nickten voller Überzeugung.

„Ja, ich denke wir sind jetzt alt genug."

Das brachte Stefanie zum Lachen und auf Angelinas Frage, worum es ging, erklärte sie, dass sie es endlich schaﬀen wollten, am ersten Abend noch wach zu bleiben anstatt hoch in die Schlafsäle zu gehen. Ihrer Meinung nach unterschied das die jüngeren Schüler von den Älteren. Diese waren aber anscheinend anderer Ansicht. Viele der Sechst- und Siebtklässler gingen hinauf, um erst einmal gut auszuschlafen. Am Ende waren nicht mehr viele übrig und einer von ihnen war Percy Weasley, der sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen putzte und es dabei so hielt, dass es auch alle sehen konnten.

„Euer Bruder ist echt schon ein bisschen peinlich… ﬁndet er sich nicht selbst unausstehlich?"

„Er glaubt, dass das die richtige Taktik ist, um einmal Zaubereiminster zu werden…", mutmaßte Fred und George gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich, als er sich vorstellte, wie die Welt unter der Regentschaft seines Bruders wäre. Es klang, als würde er sich übergeben.

„Wenn er nicht aufhört es zu putzen, wird er noch die ganze Schrift wegmachen…" Stefanie griﬀ zu ihrem Zauberstab und spielte kurz mit ihm in ihren Fingern, während sie sich überlegte, ob sie ihm den Gefallen tun sollte, ihm zuvorzukommen.

„Sag bloß du wüsstest, wie das geht." Begierig lehnte Fred sich näher zu ihr und sie schüttelte tadelnd ihren Kopf. Mit lehrerhafter Stimme sagte sie: „Fred Weasley, ich muss Sie doch sehr bitten! Bei diesem außergewöhnlich arroganten und regeltreuen Exemplar von Zauberer handelt es sich immerhin um Ihren Bruder! Und nicht um einen Misthaufen, den man einfach von seiner Last befreien kann!"

Die beiden glucksten leise und Fred beugte sich noch näher zu ihr, sodass er mit seiner Brust schon fast auf den Oberschenkeln seines Bruder lag, der zwischen ihnen saß.

„Wenn du ihn mir verrätst, mache ich eine Woche lang deine Hausaufgaben."

„Ich bitte dich! Da verrate ich ihn aber lieber jemandem, der ein besseres Angebot hat."

„Ich könnte dir meinen Vorrat an Stinkkügelchen anbieten… ich kann ihn ja beim nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende wieder auﬀüllen…" George lächelte sie auf eine Weise an, die er wohl für sehr einladend hielt.

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wofür brauche ich Stinkkügelchen?"

„Naja… ich hab mitbekommen dass du diese Kyra aus eurem Schlafsaal nicht so gerne hast…"

„Kyra? Ich hab erst zwei Worte mit ihr gewechselt seit ich in Hogwarts bin, aber ich glaube das ist kein Grund für eine Stinkkügelchen-Attacke."

„Ich habe während meines gesamten Lebens viel zu viele Worte mit Percy gewechselt und glaub mir, es gibt immer einen Grund für eine Stinkkügelchen-Attacke", grinste Fred und richtete sich wieder gerade auf.

„Hey ihr da! Rennt nicht so, das schadet dem Boden!", wies Percy zwei Viertklässler an, die sich gerade um ein Stück Schokofrosch gezankt hatten und damit herumgelaufen waren.

Stefanie betrachtete Percy kritisch, als er den beiden damit drohte, ihnen Punkte abzuziehen und seufzte schließlich ergebend.

„Also gut. Ich sage euch, wie es geht."

Wenig später war Percys Abzeichen blank, als hätte dort nie etwas oben gestanden.

„Es hält nicht lange", murmelte Stefanie, als er wichtigtuerisch auf sein Abzeichen zeigte und die beiden Viertklässler zu kichern begannen.

„Was gibt es da zu kichern? Ich bin Vertrauensschüler. Vertrauensschüler! Sehr ihr das nicht? Könnt ihr nicht lesen? Was kichert ihr so bescheuert?!"

Er warf nun selber einen Blick auf sein Abzeichen und wurde dabei fast genauso blass, wie das Abzeichen es nun war.

„WER WAR DAS?!"

Stefanie, Fred und George drehten sich schnell weg und taten unauﬀällig so, als würden sie Stefanies Fingernägel betrachten, während Percy seinen Blick wie ein hungriges Raubtier durch den Raum gleiten ließ, auf der Suche nach dem Schuldigen.

„Fred! George! Wart ihr das?"

Die beiden drehten sich um, mit Mienen wie Unschuldslämmer.

„Was?"

„Na das da. Mein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen!"

„Du bist Vertrauensschüler?! Warum hast du uns das nie erzählt? Uns, deinen eigenen Brüdern, verschweigst du so etwas!?" Mit einer gespielten Mischung aus Kränkung und Überraschung sahen sie ihn an.

Percy blickte wütend zurück, dann drehte er sich um und rauschte die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf.

Fred und George lachten und Stefanie lächelte ein wenig. Sie war müde und das begann sie nun auch in ihren Gliedern zu spüren.

„Nichts für ungut"; sagte sie deshalb und stand auf, „aber ich werde jetzt doch schlafen gehen."

Sofort erhob sich Fred und auch George stand langsam auf. „Klingt nach einem Plan."

Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht, dann gingen sie getrennte Wege. Wie jedes Mal, wenn es sehr spät war, tat sich Stefanie schwer damit, sieben Stockwerke hoch in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen, aber als sie oben war, war sie umso glücklicher. Angezogen ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schlief ein, ohne die Vorhänge zu schließen.


	20. Der neue Sucher

**19\. Der neue Sucher**

Wie erwartet, war Stefanie am nächsten Morgen sehr müde und musste sich erst von Angelina wachrütteln lassen, ehe sie es fertig brachte, aufzustehen und, eine halbe Stunde später, in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Professor McGonagall verteilte ihre Stundenpläne, während Stefanie sich gerade ihr erstes Glas Tee einschenkte und als die Lehrerin zu ihr kam, verharrte sie.

„Miss Galen, ich würde Sie bitten, noch vor der ersten Stunde zu mir in mein Büro zu kommen", sagte sie und die Zwillinge, die Stefanie ﬂankierten, wurden hellhörig. Als die Professorin weitergegangen war, sahen sie Stefanie neugierig an.

„Dein erster Tag im neuen Jahr und du hast schon etwas angestellt? Warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt? Wir hätten mitgemacht!"

Sie lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich habe nichts angestellt, vermutlich geht es um meine Ani;… um meinen Stundenplan oder so etwas…."

„Dein Stundenplan? Aber der sieht doch eh okay aus", meinte George und nahm ihn ihr aus den Händen. „ Erste Stunde Alte Runen, besser als Wahrsagen, würde ich sagen."

„Ihr seid selbst schuld, dass ihr euch für Wahrsagen entschieden habt. Ich glaube genug Leute haben euch gewarnt, dass es nicht so toll ist."

„Wir werden uns jetzt ja gleich selbst ein Bild machen können."

Das würden sie allerdings. Stefanie trank schnell ihren Saft aus, stopfte sich einen Toast in den Mund und verließ noch kauend den Tisch, um rechtzeitig in den Unterricht zu können und gleichzeitig davor bei McGonagall gewesen zu sein.

Sie wollte zu ihrer ersten Alte Runen-Stunde nicht zu spät kommen, das würde keinen sehr guten Eindruck machen.

Also ging sie schnell durch die Flure, Richtung McGonagalls Büro. Ein Weg, den sie vermutlich öfter zurückgelegt hatte, als die meisten anderen Schüler.

Die Türe war nur angelehnt, aber Stefanie machte sich trotzdem die Mühe zu klopfen, ehe sie sie öﬀnete.

Professor McGonagall saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und schien schon auf sie zu warten.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte, Miss Galen."

Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen und blickte sie gespannt an.

„Sie haben Ihre Wahlpﬂichtfächer weise gewählt…"

„Danke… ich glaube auch, dass es gute Entscheidungen waren." Sie wurde ein wenig unsicher, weil sie nicht wusste, worauf McGonagall nun tatsächlich hinaus wollte. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass es um die Animagus-Sache gehen würde und nicht um ihren Stundenplan – das hatte sie nur den Zwillingen erzählt, um sie abzulenken.

„Haben Sie sich über den Sommer an meine Anweisungen gehalten?"

„Zumindest die meiste Zeit über, ja", antwortete Stefanie wahrheitsgemäß und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über die Lippen der Lehrerin.

„Das dachte ich mir. Sie einzuschätzen, kann leicht sein, wenn man Sie einmal ein wenig besser kennt. Ich denke wir werden weitermachen wie bisher, dienstags und donnerstags. Und vergessen Sie nicht Diskretion zu wahren."

Stefanie nickte und die Professorin wandte sich etwas zu, was auf dem Tisch lag. Stefanie sah, dass es der Tagesprophet war.

„Danke, das war alles. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Ein wenig nachdenklich ging Stefanie durch die Flure in Richtung Klassenzimmer. Sie kannte niemanden, der sich, außer ihr, für Alte Runen angemeldet hatte, obwohl sie zugegebenermaßen auch nur Gryﬃndors gefragt hatte. Die einzige Gryﬃndor in diesem Fach zu sein, würde nicht unbedingt lustig werden. Das hieß, dass sie neben irgendjemanden sitzen musste, mit dem sie sonst nicht viel zu tun hatte. Und irgendjemand konnte nie so lustig sein wie Fred und George. Aber im Prinzip spielte es ja keine Rolle, es ging um den Unterricht und nicht um den Sitznachbarn.

Als sie den Raum betrat, musste sie feststellen, dass dort hauptsächlich Ravenclaws waren, die sich für schlau genug hielten, alte Runen zu entschlüsseln. Aus Huﬀelpuﬀ war nur ein Schüler dort, Cedric Diggory, und weil er auch als einziger alleine saß, setzte Stefanie sich neben ihn.

Sie hatten bisher nur Kräuterkunde zusammen gehabt, aber dort schon einmal gemeinsam Aﬀodillwurzeln gedüngt.

Ihre Lehrerin in dem Fach, Bathsheda Babbling, war eine groß gewachsene, schlanke Hexe, mit einem viel zu langen Hals, zu langen, schlanken Fingern und einer verhältnismäßig nicht langen Nase. Sie war schon etwas älter, vielleicht sogar älter als Professor McGonagall, und sie verströmte stets den Duft von Pfeﬀerminz.

Und sie verstand etwas von ihrem Fach, das merkte Stefanie sofort. Es wurde eine interessante Stunde und nach ihrem Ende wanderte Stefanie zusammen mit Cedric in die Richtung des Klassenraums für Zauberkunst, ehe er zu Verwandlung abbog. Schon von Weitem sah Stefanie Fred und George auf sie zukommen. Beide sahen nicht gerade glücklich aus.

„Nanu? War es denn wirklich so schlimm?"

Fred nickte ernsthaft. „Oh ja, Lee wird dieses Jahr sterben!"

„Was?"

„Das hat sie aus seiner Teetasse herausgelesen. Komplett verrückt die Alte. In ihrem Kopf stimmt irgendwas nicht und von dem Gestank in ihrer Kammer wird mir schlecht." George verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und trat an ein geöﬀnetes Fenster, um tief die frische Luft einzuatmen.

„Und, wie war es bei dir? War das eben nicht dieser Diggory?"

Stefanie nickte. „Ja, war er. Der einzige Huﬀelpuﬀ. Außer uns beiden sind dort nur Ravenclaws und ihr könnt mir glauben… eingebildeter geht es nicht. Bilden sich ein, wir wären sowieso zu dumm, um auch nur eine Rune zu entschlüsseln. Am schlimmsten ist diese Facwette, stolziert herum und gibt mit ihren Kenntnissen an und schaﬀt es dann nicht einmal, eine einfache Übersetzung zu bewältigen."

Genervt schüttelte Stefanie ihren Kopf und sie betraten das Klassenzimmer. Unglücklicherweise hatten sie wieder mit den Ravenclaws zusammen Unterricht und Facwett hatte Stefanie oﬀenbar gehört, denn sie erdolchte sie mit ihrem Blick, ehe sie sich Roger Davies zuwandte.

„Diese Stefanie ist so furchtbar!", hörte man sie deutlich ﬂüstern und Davies warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu den Zwillingen, wo auch Stefanie saß, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Du übertreibst." Ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, wusste Stefanie nicht, denn in diesem Moment kam Professor Flitwick herein.

Die Tage vergingen schnell, denn zu Beginn war man außerhalb eine Routine und alles war spannend, auch die langweiligsten Dinge.

Am Dienstag hatte Stefanie ihre erste Stunde bei Professor McGonagall und ihrer Meinung nach, verlief alles Bestens. Sie hatte Fortschritte gemacht, einfach dadurch, eine Pause eingelegt zu haben. Auch Professor McGonagall zeigte sich zufrieden und gab ihr fünf Punkte für ihre Leistung.

Als Stefanie danach aber in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, musste sie feststellen, dass Fred und George dort auf sie warteten.

„Na, wo warst du? Am zweiten Schultag schon in der Bibliothek?" Fred grinste und Stefanie ließ sich neben ihm nieder, da er auf dem besseren Sofa saß.

„Nein, nicht ganz", meinte sie abweisend, weil sie die beiden nicht anlügen konnte und es auch nicht wollte. „Nein", sagte sie deshalb und schluckte. „Ich war bei McGonagall…"

„Schon wieder? Immer noch der Stundenplan?" George wirkte wenig überzeugt und Stefanie wog im Gedanken ab, was sie sagen sollte, kam aber zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis.

„Nein, es war was anderes… nicht so wichtig."

„Dann kannst du es uns ja verraten."

„Normalerweise seid ihr nicht so hartnäckig."

„Normalerweise ist das auch nicht nötig. Du sagst uns sonst nämlich immer alles."

Das stimmt und die Spur von Verletzung, die Stefanie aus Freds Stimme herauszuhören glaubte, setzte ihr zu.

„Ich werde es euch schon noch sagen, aber erst wenn die Zeit dafür da ist… versprochen."

George seufzte tief und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Kleine Schwester", sagte er dann mit gespieltem Ernst, „Wir vertrauen dir. Du kannst ruhig einen Freund haben, auch wenn du noch ein wenig zu jung dafür bist, aber wir akzeptieren das."

Als sie das hörte musste sie losprusten. „Nicht euer Ernst, oder?" Ihr Prusten ging in lautes Lachen über. „Das glaubt ihr doch nicht wirklich, oder?"

Ihr Grinsen verriet, dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen war und erleichtert schnappte Stefanie nach Luft. „So ein Glück, ich hatte schon Angst…"

„Aber wir haben eine andere Nachricht für dich", verkündete Fred und räusperte sich. „In den Weihnachtsferien bleiben wir in Hogwarts."

„Ach ja?" Ein wenig überrascht blickte sie die beiden an, normalerweise fuhren sie immer nach Hause.

„Ja, Mum und Dad besuchen Charlie in Rumänien… sonst hätten wir dich schon eingeladen, zu uns zu kommen. Das wirst du also wohl in den Sommerferien tun müssen."

„War das gerade eine Einladung?"

„Darauf kannst du Kotzpastillen nehmen", antwortete George und Stefanie kicherte kurz.

„Lieber nicht, in dem Entwicklungsstadion, in dem sie sich gerade beﬁnden, würde ich sie nicht mal Montague geben…" Sie schwieg kurz, während sie innerlich vor Freude Luftsprünge machte. Der Winter im Fuchsbau war schon wunderbar gewesen, aber im Sommer dort zu sein, musste noch besser sein. Und sie war eingeladen!

„Ich würde mich echt freuen, zu euch zu kommen, ich muss nur sehen wie und wann… der Portschlüssel geht ja nicht immer…"

„Komm einfach nachdem du in der Winkelgasse eingekauft hast", schlug Fred vor, doch sie schüttelte nach kurzem Nachdenken den Kopf.

„Marie kommt nächstes Jahr auch hierher, da will ich sie nicht alleine lassen. Lieber direkt nach Schulschluss und nach dem Einkauf nach Hause…"

„Marry? Deine kleine Schwester?"

Mit einer Spur von Vorwurf in den Augen, musterte Stefanie George. „Marie. Sie heißt Marie. Wir sprechen Sean ja auch englisch aus, da werdet ihr es wohl schaﬀen, einen deutschen Namen auch deutsch auszusprechen."

Sie hörte wie Fred versuchte ‚Marie' zu sagen, aber es klang seltsam Englisch. George grinste nur. „Wahrscheinlich weil es für Sean keine deutsche Übersetzung gibt. Ich spreche deinen Namen auch Englisch aus und du hast dich nie beklagt."

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ergab sich. „Ihr Engländer seid derart ignorant was Sprachen anbelangt. Nu,r weil eure Sprache eine Weltsprache ist, heißt das nicht, dass ihr euch gegenüber fremden Sprachen verschließen müsst."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube sie wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen, Marry genannt zu werden."

„Ich nenne sie Mariechen, Ende der Diskussion."

Es war auch das Ende, aber hauptsächlich deshalb, weil den Zwillingen einﬁel, dass sie sich noch über Lee und seinen baldigen Tod amüsieren mussten. Lee fand es nicht so komisch wie die beiden, aber er rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab und verﬂuchte den Tag, an dem er sich für Wahrsagen entschieden hatte.

Der Donnerstag war ein besonders harter Tag. Sie hatten Fächer wie Verwandlung und Zaubertränke. Und natürlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber das konnte man nicht ernst nehmen. Ihr neuer Lehrer in diesem Fach war einfach nur ein Witz und Stefanie hatte den Verdacht, dass er sich sogar vor seinem Schatten fürchtete.

Weil der Unterricht so unglaublich langweilig war, unterhielt sie sich leise und versteckt hinter den Rücken von Alicia und Angelina, die vor ihnen saßen, mit Fred, der neben ihr saß.

„Ich glaube immer noch, dass er den Turban mit Knoblauch vollgestopft hat, damit er immer vor seinem Vampir geschützt ist", murmelte er gerade, als Quirrel aufblickte und eine erschreckte Miene zur Schau stellte.

„Hat j-jemand etwas gesagt? Bi-bitte seid leise und l-lest euch einfach Seite 10 d-durch."

Dabei blickte er über seine Schulter, als würde er fürchten, dahinter könnte schon sein ärgster Feind stehen. Stefanie und Fred warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu und schlugen erst dann die Irrwichte auf, die im Buch ganz am Anfang standen.

„Mir würde es ja gefallen, das Ganze ein wenig praktischer anzugehen", ﬂüsterte Stefanie leise und strich die Buchseite glatt, „aber ich glaube Quirrel würde den Irrwicht überfordern. Bei so vielen Ängsten, wie der Mann sie hat, könnte er sich nicht entscheiden als was er erscheinen sollte…"

Fred gluckste amüsiert und tat dann schnell so, als hätte er sich verschluckt, als Quirrel ihm einen merkwürdig ängstlichen Blick zuwarf.

Zaubertränke war aber nicht viel besser, nur anders schlecht. Es war schlecht, weil Snape es mehr denn je auf die Gryﬃndors abgesehen hatte, obwohl Stefanie sich zuvor nicht ausmalen hätte können, dass das überhaupt möglich war. Nun wusste sie es.

„Miss Spinnet, Sie wollen mir doch nicht sagen, dass dieser Trank für Sie smaragdgrün ist? Und den zeigen Sie mir als fertig? 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryﬃndor."

Er war zugegebenermaßen nicht smaragdgrün, aber er hatte eine Farbe, die dem sehr nahe kommt.

„Mr Weasley, wer hat Ihnen erlaubt, Montague so anzugrinsen? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, lautete meine Anweisung Konzentration auf eure Arbeit und soweit ich weiß, ist es nicht Ihre Aufgabe, Montague anzugrinsen, oder? 1 Punkt Abzug für Gryﬃndor."

Montague grinste George nun unverschämt und übermäßig frech an, aber Snape ignorierte das und schritt weiter um den nächsten aberwitzigen Grund für einen Abzug zu ﬁnden.

Als er an ihrem Trank vorbeiging, versuchte Stefanie keine falsche Bewegung zu machen, um ihm ja keinen Grund zu geben, ihr Punkte abzuziehen. Er blieb hinter ihr stehen und spähte in den Kessel, dessen Inhalt eine wunderschöne, smaragdgrüne Färbung aufwies. Er rümpfte die Nase und ging weiter. Bei Miles Bletchleys Kessel bleib er stehen.

„Sehr gut Mr. Bletchley, so stellt man sich das vor. 10 Punkte für Slytherin, weil sie als Einziger irgendwie fähig sind, etwas richtig zu machen."

Später gelang es Stefanie einen Blick in den Kessel des Slytherins zu werfen. Der Inhalt war nicht Smaragdgrün, sondern Dunkelgrün.

„Na, Galen? Neidisch?", hörte sie Miles sagen und drehte sich mit spöttisch verzogener Miene zu ihm um. Er war, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Slytherins, richtig hübsch, auch wenn seine Gesichtsausdrücke seine Züge unnötig hart wirken ließen. Außerdem war er größer als sie, sogar größer als die Zwillinge und das nutzte er gerade, um auf sie herabzublicken.

„Neidisch? Worauf? Dass du in der jämmerlichen Position bist, nur gelobt zu werden, weil der Lehrer ein verbitterter Mann ist, der seinen Frust an allen Schülern, außer den Slytherins, auslässt? Ja, ich bin schrecklich neidisch." Dabei gab sie sich Mühe, so leise zu sprechen, dass sie auf keinen Fall von Snape gehört werden konnte, doch der war zum Glück noch damit beschäftigt, Lee Punkte abzuziehen, weil er beinahe ein wenig Trank auf ihn geschüttet hätte.

Bletchley sah Stefanie einen Augenblick lang hasserfüllt an, dann wandte er sich um und ging wortlos davon.

„Gut gemacht", murmelte einer der Zwillinge im Vorbeigehen in ihr Ohr und Stefanie verließ gemeinsam mit ihnen die Kerker. Es war die letzte Stunde des Tages gewesen und sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagall.

Erst zum Abendessen traf sie die beiden wieder und sie wirkten positiv erregt.

„Ist was passiert?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig und sie nickten.

„Kann man so sagen. Wir haben einen neuen Sucher."

Das überraschte sie allerdings. „WAS?! Wen denn? Die Auswahl ﬁndet doch erst statt!"

„Es ist… Harry Potter!"

„NEIN!"

„Doch."

„Das ist ja unglaublich! Ist er so gut? Und, Moment…. Erstklässler dürfen doch nicht spielen, dachte ich." Sie blieb stehen und Fred, den sie am Ärmel gepackt hatte, blieb es zwangsläuﬁg auch.

„Sondergenehmigung von Dumbledore", grinste er und Stefanie nickte anerkennend.

„Er muss echt gut sein."

„Muss er, sonst sind wir nämlich geliefert. Übrigens, wenn du nicht allzu viel Hunger hast, kannst du mit uns mit zu Lee kommen. Er glaubt, er hätte einen Geheimgang entdeckt, der aus der Schule rausführt." Sie gingen durch das Portal in die Große Halle und Stefanie kicherte.

„Aber nicht das Standbild von Gregor dem Kriecher, oder?"

„Ich wette, es ist das."

Sie gingen kurz zu Harry um ihm zu gratulieren und Stefanie stopfte sich derweil hastig etwas zu Essen in den Mund, ehe sie sich aufmachten um Lee zu suchen.

„Er hat gesagt, wir sollen ihn vor der Großen Halle treﬀen, aber vorher war er noch nicht da."

Sie blieben stehen und sahen sich abwartend um. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann kam Lee die Treppe herunter. Er grinste.

„Ich wette, den kennt ihr noch nicht. Den könnt ihr gar nicht kennen, so genial ist der versteckt."

„Da bin ich aber gespannt", grinste Fred und warf seinem Bruder einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Je länger sie Lee folgten, desto klarer wurde, dass es sich tatsächlich um den Geheimgang im fünften Stock handelte. Vor der Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher blieb Lee stehen.

„Ich bin ihn nicht ganz durchgegangen, ging ziemlich lange, aber ich glaube, er geht raus. Unglaublich, wie man den öﬀnet, da kommt ihr nie drauf…"

„Tut mir echt Leid Lee, aber…"

„Oh nein!" Seine Schultern sackten nach unten und mit einem Anﬂug von Verzweiﬂung sah er sie an. „Sagt nicht, dass ihr den auch kennt!"

„Da müssten wir lügen", meinte George mitfühlend und Fred zuckte, im Vergleich zu seinem Bruder recht gefühllos, mit den Schultern.

„Mach dir nichts draus, immerhin bist du drauf gekommen. Wir haben ihn zwar schon in unserer ersten Woche entdeckt, aber manche brauchen da eben länger…"

„Sehr nett", murmelte Lee und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Und wo führt er hin?"

„Zum Wald, also in die Nähe", antwortete Stefanie, die sich noch gut daran erinnerte, wie sie den Gang einst entdeckt hatten.

„Und ich dachte, ich könnte euch einmal bei etwas zuvorkommen…"


	21. Halloween

**20\. Halloween**

Während der nächsten Wochen war Stefanie mit so vielen Dingen beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie schnell die Zeit tatsächlich verging.

Sie musste erst einmal die Unmengen an Hausaufgaben bewältigen, die vor allem Snape ihnen gab, dann musste sie jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag zu Professor McGonagall, was ihr allerdings mehr Spaß machte, als Aufsätze über die Eigenschaften von Wurzeln und Insekteninnereien zu schreiben, und dann war sie auch noch intensiv damit beschäftigt, zusammen mit den Zwillingen, an Kotzpastillen und anderen Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien zu arbeiten. Und dafür mussten sie sich regelmäßig nach Hogsmeade schleichen, um Sachen zu kaufen, die man verzaubern konnte. Sie durften zwar seit diesem Jahr legal nach Hogsmeade, aber bisher war noch kein Termin ausgehängt worden und da sie einen erstaunlichen Verbrauch von Berti Botts Bohnen, mit denen sie übten, hatten, mussten sie schon mehrere Male heimlich in den Honigtopf. Erstaunlicherweise hatte man sie dort nie als verdächtig empfunden, sondern entweder nicht als Schüler erkannt, oder es war ihnen einfach egal gewesen.

Und dann näherte sich Halloween mit großen Schritten. Stefanie empfand es als äußerst passend, dass sie an diesem Tag eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatten und sie machte sich, mit missmutig verzogenem Mund, auf den Weg dorthin.

„Ich liebe Zaubertränke … aber ich hasse Snape."

„Du hast eh nichts zu befürchten, du bist die, der er am wenigsten Punkte abzieht, weil deine Tränke immer perfekt sind", warf Fred ein und George nickte.

„Manchmal habe ich sogar das Gefühl, er würde dich mögen, sofern das geht, weil du ja im falschen Haus bist."

„Mich mögen?! Dass ich nicht lache. Er hat mir einmal Punkte abgezogen, weil ich leise mit dir geredet habe!"

„Na und? Er zieht doch jedem Punkte ab, außer seinen geliebten Slytherins… sonst stört dich das doch auch nicht, oder?" George schüttelte seinen Kopf und sie blieben vor der, noch geschlossenen, Türe stehen. Es war kalt in den Kerkern und Stefanie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper, um ihren Umhang mehr zu schließen. Ihr Blick ﬁel auf Pucey, Montague und Bletchley, die gerade die Treppe herunter kamen.

„Es stört mich auch erst, seit es so extrem ist. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass diese Idioten gelobt werden, für Leistungen, die einfach… einfach keine Leistungen sind!"

Die Slytherins hatten sie bemerkt und Bletchley warf ihnen einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Na Galen? Bereit wieder mal vorgehalten zu bekommen, dass ihr nichts drauf habt?"

„Na Bletchley?", äﬀte sie ihn nach, „bereit wieder einmal für etwas gelobt zu werden, das es nicht wert ist? Du weißt ja nicht einmal, aus welchem Material dein Kessel besteht! Was sagst du als Unbeteiligter eigentlich zum Thema Intelligenz?"

Er schnaubte und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Montague ließ seine Finger knacksen und Puceys Hand wanderte, nicht gerade diskret, zu seinem Zauberstab.

Als sie einen Schritt näher kamen, taten Fred und George es ihnen gleich und stellten sich schützend vor Stefanie. Die anderen Schüler waren ebenfalls auf das Spektakel aufmerksam geworden und Angelina zog Stefanie beiseite, während Alicia George am Ärmel zog.

„Lass das, die sind es nicht mal wert, dass man sie ansieht."

„Ja, sie sind so überﬂüssig wie ein Sandkasten in der Wüste!", rief Stefanie zu den Zwillingen, die den Slytherins noch einen letzten Blick zuwarfen und dann ebenfalls zurücktraten, was gut war, denn in diesem Augenblick kam Snape die Treppe herunter gerauscht und funkelte sie böse an.

„Zauberstäbe in den Gängen? 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryﬃndor."

„Was?!" Freds Zauberstab war schon lange nicht mehr in seiner Hand gewesen, aber anscheinend hatte Snape die drei Slytherins, die ihre Zauberstäbe noch in den Händen hielten, einfach zu Gryﬃndors gemacht. Die drei grinsten sich an.

Stefanie biss sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte den Drang zu sagen, dass es nur verboten war in den Gängen zu zaubern, nicht aber einen Zauberstab in der Hand zu halten. Sie wollte noch mehr Ärger vermeiden.

„Ehrlich gesagt frage ich mich, wie wir überhaupt noch Punkte haben können", murmelte George halblaut zwischen den Zähnen, während sie sich zu dritt an einen Tisch stellten. Lee, Alicia und Angelina wollten sich zu ihnen gesellen, als Pucey, Bletchley und Montague ihnen zuvorkamen und ihre Bücher dreist auf die drei leeren Plätze waren.

„Heute werden wir noch viel Spaß haben… ich hoﬀe wir brauen einen Trank der richtig ätzt." Montague lachte bösartig und Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf aber schwieg, da Snape nun das Wort ergriﬀ. Zur Enttäuschung der Slytherins sollten sie nur einen Schrumpftrank brauen, aber Bletchley warf ihnen trotzdem vielsagende Blicke zu.

„Der Idiot weiß wohl nicht, dass das Zeug nur wirkt, wenn man es trinkt", ﬂüsterte Stefanie leise zu Fred und hackte Gänseblümchenwurzel klein.

Während sie arbeitete, warf sie immer wieder schnelle Blicke zu Bletchley hinüber, um zu sehen, was er eigentlich tat.

Und er tat eine ganze Menge. Er hackte seine Schrumpelfeigen viel zu grob, während Stefanie sie so fein zerkleinerte, wie nur möglich. Er schnitt seine Raupen in große Stücke, statt in kleine und er gab mehrere Schuss Blutegelsaft in den Trank, statt nur eines einzigen.

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf, während sie Rattenmilz hinzufügte und dachte bei sich, dass Snape ihn dieses Mal einfach nicht loben konnte. Einen derart verbrauten Trank konnte er einfach nicht gutheißen, auch wenn sein absoluter Liebling ihn gebraut hatte.

Der Professor ging in der Zwischenzeit durch den Raum und spähte, schlecht gelaunt wie immer, in ihre Kessel.

„Miss Johnson, ihre Schrumpelfeige haben sie oﬀenbar nicht fein genug gehakt, oder sehen sie in ihrem Kessel eine giftgrüne Farbe?"

Carter Warrington, ein Slytherin, der an Alicias Tisch arbeitete, warf dreist einen Blick in den Kessel. „Nein Sir, das ist eher mintgrün."

Snape warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn schweigen ließ, sagte aber nichts dagegen, obwohl Warringtons Trank, wie Angelina später berichtete, orange war.

Snape ging weiter und leerte Lees Kessel mit einem einzigen Zauberstabschlenker, weil er zu dickﬂüssig war. „Sie werden heute dafür dementsprechend benotet werden…"

„Ich kann jetzt nicht mal mehr neu anfangen!"

„Seien Sie still, sonst ziehe ich ihrem Haus noch mehr Punkte ab!"

Er kam zu Stefanies Kessel, aber ging nach einem kurzen Blick an ihm vorbei. Der Trank war giftgrün und perfekt. Auch zu den Tränken der Zwillinge sagte er dieses Mal nichts, vielleicht weil er es eilig hatte, zu Blechtley und seinem dunkelgrünen bis braunen Gebräu, zu gelangen.

„5 Punkte für Slytherin, weil ihr Trank die richtige Konsistenz hat, ."

Zur Farbe sagte er nichts. Miles warf Stefanie einen Blick zu, der all seine arrogante Überlegenheit widerspiegelte und Stefanie schnitt eine Grimasse in seine Richtung.

Als sie nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, stöhnte sie auf.

„Miles Bletchleys Gesicht zu sehen, ist Halloween genug! Wie kann man nur so arrogant und abgehoben sein! Und wie kann Snape ihm nur Punkte für etwas geben, das derart schlecht ist! Er hat sich nicht einmal Mühe gegeben!"

Angelina brummelte irgendetwas und Alicia seufzte. „Wenigstens haben wir nicht allzu viele Punkte verloren."

Sie gingen gerade an dem großen Stundenglas vorbei und zum ersten Mal kam Stefanie der Gedanke, dass es gut war, das Professor McGonagall ihr in den privaten Stunden Punkte gab. Andernfalls wären sie auf dem letzten, statt auf dem vorletzten Platz.

Die Blicke der Gryﬃndors spiegelten Verzweiﬂung wieder.

„Steph, Lee, Zwillinge – ihr wisst dass wir euch lieben, aber bitte versucht euch in nächster Zeit nicht bei irgendwas erwischen zu lassen. Haltet euch einfach mal vom Wald fern und was ihr sonst immer so tut, um Punkte zu verlieren", bat Alicia und Angelina nickte zustimmend.

Fred gab ein gequältes Seufzen von sich und Stefanie dachte ein wenig betroﬀen daran, dass sie erst in der letzten Nacht, wieder einmal vergeblich, versucht hatten, in den verbotenen Wald zu kommen, weil sie hoﬀten dort irgendetwas Tolles, wie ein Einhornhorn oder Spinnenbeine, zu ﬁnden, aus denen man etwas Interessantes machen konnte.

Leider hatte Hagrid ihnen praktisch aufgelauert und sie waren nur um ein Haar durch den Geheimgang entkommen.

„Wir können es versuchen, aber gegen Snape kann niemand etwas tun." George schüttelte seinen Kopf und sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte, um den Anblick der Stundengläser nicht mehr länger ertragen zu müssen.

Als sie am Abend zum Festessen gingen, sahen sie betont weg, während einige Slytherins direkt davor standen und lachten. Slytherin lag in Führung – was auch sonst.

Der Anblick der Großen Halle entschädigte jedoch für alles, was ihnen in letzter Zeit ungerechtes widerfahren war: Sie war mit riesigen Kürbissen geschmückt und überall ﬂatterten Fledermäuse herum. Echte Fledermäuse.

Begeisterter als zuvor ließen sie sich am Gryﬃndortisch nieder und nach kurzer Zeit füllten die Platten sich mit dem Festessen.

„Sehen wir es als Belohnung für unsere Geduld Snape und den Slytherins gegenüber", meinte Alicia und Angelina nickte zustimmend.

„Und dafür, dass wir für gute Leistungen bei Snape nicht belohnt, sondern bestraft werden, aber es tragen wie echte Gryﬃndors."

„Und dafür, dass wir uns jeden Tag die Visagen dieser Idioten ansehen müssen", murmelte Lee und deutete mit seinen Augen auf die Slytherins. Er hatte allerdings auch das Pech genau so zu sitzen, dass er immer von Montague angegrinst werden konnte.

Stefanie lächelte und ließ sich von Fred ein paar Pellkartoﬀeln auf den Teller geben, weil er den Schöpfer gerade in der Hand hatte.

„Danke, reicht schon."

„Stefanie, wie willst du jemals groß und stark werden, wenn du nur so wenig isst?" Tadelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und Angelina kicherte.

„Wieso, willst du, dass sie fett wird? Irgendwann muss man eben aufhören alles in sich hinein zuschaufeln und anfangen, auf seine Figur zu achten."

Da konnte Stefanie ihr nur zustimmen, obwohl ihr die Menge an Essen, die auf Angelinas Teller lag, dann doch ein wenig übertrieben vorkam.

„Das erlaubt euch Frauen aber nicht, nur eine einzige Kartoﬀel zu essen! Du bist erst 13 Angelina!" George schüttelte ein wenig entsetzt den Kopf und sie winkte ab.

„Ich bin 14. Seit ein paar Tagen. Und tut mir Leid, dass ihr als Männer keine Ahnung davon habt, was es heißt, auf seine Figur zu achten."

„Ich weiß was es heißt und zwar nicht zu hungern." Fred wies mit seinem Kopf zu Stefanie hinüber. „Sie achtet von mir aus auf ihre Figur und isst nicht so viel wie ich, aber sie isst nicht nur eine einzige Kartoﬀel."

„Kommt Leute, das ist lächerlich", stöhnte Alicia, die selbst nicht viel mehr auf dem Teller hatte. „Es ist ein Festessen, also lasst uns essen, aber nur so viel, wie wir auch essen wollen."

In diesem Moment hörten sie hastige Schritte. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Professor Quirrell, der mit verrutschtem Turban und entsetzlich angstvoll verzogenem Gesicht in die Halle gerannt kam. Er rannte nach vorne, bis zum Lehrertisch, und stieß sogar gegen ihn, ehe er gerade noch herausbrachte: „Troll – im Kerker – dachte, Sie sollten es wissen." Dann glitt er ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Einen unglaublichen Moment war es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum, dann war es, als würde der Saal explodieren. Alle begannen wild herumzuschreien, aufzuspringen und durcheinander zu rennen und erst nachdem Dumbledore mehrere Knallfrösche aus seinem Zauberstab abgeschossen hatte, wurde es wieder ruhiger.

„Vertrauensschüler! Führt eure Häuser sofort zurück in die Schlafsäle!"

Sofort nahmen die Vertrauensschüler sich ihren Häusern, aber insbesondere den Erstklässlern, an und auch die älteren Schüler folgten ihnen brav.

„Ein Troll? Wie kommt ein Troll hier rein?"

„Ohne Hilfe sicher nicht", antwortete George Lee und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Ohne Hilfe kommt hier ja eigentlich niemand rein, der nicht rein darf, vor allem aber kein Troll."

„Und wer sollte einen Troll hereinschmuggeln wollen? Und warum?"

„Vielleicht als Streich für Halloween", mutmaßte Fred und Stefanie wog nachdenklich ihren Kopf hin und her.

„Wieso hat Quirrell ihn überhaupt entdeckt? Warum war er im Kerker und nicht beim Festessen?"

„Du meinst… er hat ihn selbst reingelassen?", hakte Alicia ungläubig nach und Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, keine Ahnung, warum sollte er das tun?"

„Warum sollte irgendjemand so etwas tun?"

Sie hatten den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht und kletterten durch das geöﬀnete Portraitloch nach innen. Dort herrschte helle Aufregung, alle standen herum und keiner wusste, was sie nun tun sollten.

„Schade ist es auch um das Essen", grummelte George und sie setzten sich auf den Boden, weil sonst nirgendwo mehr Platz war.

Als es irgendwann eine Entwarnung bezüglich des Trolls gab, war es schon so spät geworden, dass niemand mehr den Raum verließ, außer in Richtung der Schlafsäle.

Für Stefanie jedoch hielt der Tag noch etwas anderes, unangenehmes bereit. Sie hatten sich gerade auf ein eben frei gewordenes Sofa gesetzt, als sie Ivy erblickte, die vor dem Fenster saß und einen Brief dabei hatte.

Sofort sprang sie auf und ließ die Eule herein, ehe sie das Fenster wieder schloss.

„Na, meine Gute, so dringend, dass es nicht bis morgen Früh warten konnte?" Sanft strich sie mit ihrem Zeigeﬁnger über das Geﬁeder der Eule und nahm den Brief ab, dann setzte sie sich wieder zwischen die Zwillinge.

„Er ist von daheim", stellte sie fest und öﬀnete das Kuvert mit merkwürdig zitternden Fingern.

 _Liebe Stefanie,_

 _Es tut mir Leid, dir das schreiben zu müssen, aber zwangsläuﬁg musst du es erfahren und so schreibe ich es lieber nieder, anstatt monatelang darauf zu warten, es dir zu sagen._

 _Vor einigen Tagen, Wochen vermutlich, bevor der Brief dich erreicht, ist deine Großmutter, Gott habe sie selig, verstorben._

 _Es war kein grausamer Tod, wir haben sie nur einfach tot in ihrem Stuhl gefunden, als deine Mutter sie ins Bett bringen wollte. Sie war ja schon länger nicht mehr ganz bei sich und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit… aber sag das nur nicht in Gegenwart deiner Mutter!_

 _Wir haben beschlossen das Haus deiner Großmutter einstweilen nicht zu verkaufen, aber doch einen großen Teil ihrer Pferde. Wir werden nur wenige behalten, für die wir, also Christoph, Mariechen und deine Mutter, auch Zeit haben._

 _Ansonsten kann ich dir noch mitteilen, dass es meiner Mutter, deiner anderen Großmutter, gut geht und sie sich letztens nach dir erkundigt hat._

 _Ich hoﬀe, es geht dir auch gut und du bist glücklich und bei bester Gesundheit._

 _Liebe Grüße von Mama, Marie und Christoph,_

 _In Liebe_

 _Dein Vater_

Stefanie ließ den Brief auf ihre Knie sinken und starrte mit leerem Blick in die Flammen des Kamins. Die beiden Zwillinge schwiegen ebenfalls, vermutlich hatten sie mitgelesen, wenn sie auch kein Wort verstanden hatten.

Schließlich räusperte Fred sich. „Schlechte Nachrichten?"

„Meine Oma ist gestorben…."

Einer der beiden gab ein mitleidiges Geräusch von sich und Stefanie blinzelte gegen die Tränen an.

„Als ich mich von ihr verabschiedet habe", begann sie mit belegter Stimme zu sagen und schluckte, in der Hoﬀnung den Klos in ihrem Hals lösen zu können, „da war sie schon … sie hat geglaubt ihr Mann wäre noch am Leben und nichts von dem, was ich ihr gesagt habe, richtig wahrgenommen, es war, als würde sie in ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit leben… und jetzt ist sie tot."

„Dann war es zumindest ein friedlicher Tod", sagte Fred leise und strich ihr tröstend über das Haar. Auch George sah sie mitleidsvoll an.

„Und sie hatte keine Schmerzen, oder?"

„N,nein", sie schniefte leise und fragte sich gleichzeitig warum. Sie hatte nie allzu sehr an ihrer Oma gehangen, weil sie viel zu unnahbar gewesen war. Aber dennoch, jetzt war sie tot und alles, was von ihr blieb, waren mittelmäßig schöne Erinnerungen. Wo waren die gemeinsamen Wanderungen, gemeinsames Pilze- oder Beerensammeln und gemeinsames Basteln von Weihnachtsdekoration? Sie hatte immer geglaubt, es würde kommen, sobald die Zeit reif wäre, sobald ihre Oma sie als erwachsen genug ansehen würde und jetzt erkannte sie, dass das nie der Fall gewesen wäre. Nicht, weil sie zu klein war, sondern weil ihre Oma es einfach verabsäumt hatte. Den richtigen Moment verpasst hatte.

Ihre andere Großmutter lebte weiter entfernt und Stefanie sah sie nur selten. Und nun war ihr, als hätte sie gar keine Großeltern mehr.

„Wir haben auch keinen Kontakt zu unseren Verwandten… zum Beispiel ist da eine schreckliche Tante, Tante Muriel", begann George mehr oder weniger taktvoll zu erzählen und seine heitere Stimmlage ließ Stefanies Laune ein wenig besser werden. Sie wusste es zu schätzen, dass die beiden sie trösten wollen und wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

Trotzdem blieb sie nicht mehr lange unten, sondern ging bald in den Schlafsaal, schrieb ihrem Vater eine Antwort und schickte sie am nächsten Tag mit Ivy davon.


	22. Vorweihnachten

**21\. Vorweihnachten**

Nach dem Oktober kam der November und er brach mit aller kalten Heftigkeit über Schottland herein. Die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen waren nicht wärmer, als ein Händedruck und vermochten nicht das erkaltete Wasser des Sees zu wärmen. Die Wiesen und Bäume waren mit Reif überzogen und die Spitzen der umliegenden Berge wirkten weiß und winterlich.

Fred und George investierten weniger Zeit den je in den Unterricht und mehr als je zuvor in Quidditch. Die neue Mannschaft der Gryﬃndors, in die es endlich auch Alicia geschaﬀt hatte, wollte um jeden Preis endlich den Pokal und ihre Chancen standen, mit Harry Potter als Sucher, besser den je.

Stefanie nutzte die Zeit, in der die beiden nicht da waren, um zu lernen, oder, dienstags und donnerstags, um bei Professor McGonagall vorbeizuschauen und sich von ihr trainieren zu lassen. Sie machte große Fortschritte und selbst die Professorin sagte, sie wäre so nahe dran, dass es sich nur noch um Tage handeln konnte.

Wenn die Zwillinge gerade nicht trainierten, experimentierten sie, zusammen mit Stefanie, an ihren Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien herum. Inzwischen hatten sie zumindest die Kotzpastillen perfektioniert und versuchten sich nun an anderen Dingen, wie Nasenblutnougat.

Immer wenn sie Nachschub brauchten, schlichen sie sich über den Geheimgang der Buckeligen Hexe in den Honigtopf und jedes Mal wenn sie es wieder heil zurück geschaﬀt hatten, sagte Fred dasselbe: „Diese Karte des Rumtreibers ist ein echter Segen. So ein Glück, dass wir sie in unserem ersten Jahr aus Filchs Büro geklaut haben!"

Das sagte er absichtlich, weil er es einmal versehentlich gesagt hatte und Stefanie ihn verbessert hatte, es wäre nicht im ersten Jahr, sondern in der ersten Schulwoche des zweiten Jahres gewesen. Genau aus diesem Grund bestand er nun darauf, dass es das erste Jahr gewesen war.

Und dann kam das erste legitime Hogsmeade Wochenende. Stefanie musste zugeben, dass sie ein wenig nervös war, immerhin konnten sie nun das erste Mal durch die Läden schlendern, ohne sich vor Percy verstecken zu müssen.

Sie gaben Filch ihre Genehmigungen ab und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in das Dorf. Es war kalt und sie alle hatten sich warm angezogen, kaum einer der keine Handschuhe trug, oder ohne Schal herumlief.

Trotz der Kälte waren alle sehr gut gelaunt und gingen mit schnellen Schritten die Straße entlang, um sich so bald wie möglich in den Honigtopf, oder zu Zonkos drängen zu können.

Zonkos war dieses Mal auch das erste Ziel der Zwillinge, doch weil Stefanie dort nicht so gerne war, wie die beiden, begleitete sie Angelina und Alicia lieber in den Kleiderladen ‚Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat'. Die meisten anderen gingen in den Honigtopf, aber Angelina machte immer noch ihre Diätphase durch und steckte die beiden anderen langsam an.

Während sie sich durch die Musterkleiderstückte wühlten und Angelina überlegte, ob sie ihrer Mutter zu Weihnachten einen Seidenschal kaufen sollte, steckte Stefanie sich ein Pfeﬀerminzbonbon in den Mund und entdeckte wunderhübsche, zierliche Lederhandschuhe.

„Sind die nicht reizend?"

„Ja, aber auch nicht billig", stimmte Alicia ihr zu und nahm sie ihr aus der Hand, um das weiche Leder zu berühren.

Stefanie kaufte ein Paar für ihre Mutter, sie wollte sie ihr zu Weihnachten schenken, und erwarb außerdem denselben Schal wie Angelina, den sie angeblich für Marie kaufte, in Wirklichkeit aber Angelina selbst schenken wollte, weil sie gemerkt hatte, wie gut er ihr geﬁel. Sie würde sich die Kosten mit Alicia teilen, dachte sie nachdenklich, während sie bezahlte und war froh, schon zwei Geschenke weniger besorgen zu müssen.

Später gingen sie zu Derwisch und Banges, einem Laden der eigentlich alles verkaufte und Stefanie erwarb dort zwei billige Schreibfedern, die sie Fred und George schenken wollte. Zuvor musste sie sie aber ein wenig bearbeiten. Ihr war vor einiger Zeit der Gedanke gekommen, Federn so zu verhexen, dass sie Rechtschreibfehler automatisch korrigierten und das umzusetzen, hatte sie nun vor. Dabei dachte sie aber nicht daran, den Zauber ewig lange halten zu lassen, im Gegenteil, sie stellte es sich witzig vor, sie so zu verhexen, dass sie zu Beginn wirkten, später aber begannen alles zu verdrehen und falsch zu schreiben.

„Das wird genau das Richtige für die beiden sein", murmelte sie leise und grinste bei dem Gedanken.

Im Honigtopf trafen sie schließlich wieder auf die Zwillinge und nachdem sie ihn halb leer gekauft hatten, gingen sie in das Gasthaus ‚Drei Besen', wo sie den Tag mit einem Butterbier ausklingen ließen.

Leider waren sie nicht die Einzigen, die auf diese Idee gekommen waren und als sie gerade gemütlich zu sechst an einem großen Tisch saßen und sich munter unterhielten, öﬀnete sich die Türe und ein paar Slytherins aus ihrem Jahrgang traten ein.

„Nicht die", stöhnte Stefanie leise und funkelte Bletchley, Montague, Pucey, Warrington und einen weiteren, namens David Huﬀy, böse an.

„Da ist ja der ganze Schlafsaal unterwegs", murmelte Fred unter vorgehaltener Hand und George gluckste vergnügt.

Auch den Slytherins war ihre Anwesenheit nicht entgangen und während Warrinton und Huﬀy sich schon einmal an einen Tisch setzten, zogen Pucey und Bletchley los, um ihnen etwas zu trinken zu holen. Montague blieb übrig und steuerte genau auf sie zu.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Ein Tisch voller Loser, so etwas sieht man ja nicht oft."

Er lachte dämlich und sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den er für überlegen halten mochte.

Stefanie fand ihn peinlich und umklammerte ihr Butterbier fester.

„Verschwinde und geh zurück zu deinen Slytherins", meinte Fred erstaunlich gelassen und Montague schnaubte gehässig.

„Wir haben immer noch eine Rechnung oﬀen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne…"

Sie mochte es sich einbilden, aber für Stefanie sah es so aus, als würde seine Hand zu seinem Zauberstab wandern, doch in diesem Moment kamen Pucey und Bletchley zurück und letzterer stieß Montague mit einem Bier an.

„Lass sie, die sind es nicht wert."

Dabei blickte er zu Stefanie, die nicht recht wusste, ob sie ihn jetzt gehässig oder anerkennend ansehen sollte. Gehässig, weil er einfach ein Idiot war, oder anerkennend, weil er erkannt hatte, dass man sich besser nicht mit ihnen anlegen sollte.

Wie sie am Ende ausgesehen hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber sonderlich toll konnte ihr Blick nicht gewesen sein, denn George sah sie fragend an und erkundigte sich: „Was für ein Blick war das denn jetzt?"

„Stephs Lieblingsslytherin", zog Fred sie zur selben Zeit auf, was sie aus der Verlegenheit brachte, irgendetwas zu antworten.

„Ich persönlich ﬁnde Montague am schlimmsten", murmelte Alicia halblaut und Angelina nickte. „Montague? Viel schlimmer als der ist, geht es wirklich nicht mehr."

„Wenn man mit ihnen alleine ist, sind sie vielleicht ganz nett, oder waren es einmal, ehe sie in den Slytherin-Einﬂuss gekommen sind", mutmaßte Lee aber keine glaubte ihm so Recht.

„Du meinst Montague wäre als Huﬀelpuﬀ netter?"

„Montague könnte nie ein Huﬀepuﬀ sein, er ist viel zu sehr… Montague eben." Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier und George grinste, als eine deutliche Butterbierspur auf ihrer Oberlippe zurückblieb.

„Ange, Serviette wäre jetzt nicht schlecht", meinte Fred taktlos und George reichte ihr schnell eine, als sie rötlich anlief.

„Oh, danke…George?"

„Gut erkannt. Nach drei Jahren hast du es geschaﬀt, uns einmal zu unterscheiden."

Lee lief ein wenig rot an und bekam einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck der Stefanie auﬂachen ließ.

„Alles okay, Lee?"

„Äh, ja, lacht jetzt nicht, aber ich dachte ﬁx, das wäre Fred."

Die Zwillinge glucksten vergnügt und Stefanie schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf.

„Und sowas nennt sich unser bester Freund!", rief Fred mit gespielt entrüsteter Stimme und George schüttelte scheinbar enttäuscht seinen Kopf.

„Naja", meinte Alicia tröstend, „ihr habt ja noch Steph, sie erkennt euch immer."

„Ja", grinste Angelina. „Sie hat irgendeine Art Fred- und George-Sensor im Kopf."

„Ich bevorzuge ja, es einfach Intelligenz zu nennen", witzelte Stefanie und Lee schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Das hat nichts mit Intelligenz zu tun, eher mit Intuition."

„Macht euch nichts draus, dass ihr uns nicht auseinanderhalten könnt… wenn ich morgens aufwache und in den Spiegel sehe, grüße ich auch manchmal Fred", warf George ein und die anderen lachten auf.

Stefanies Blick wanderte unauﬀällig zu den Slytherins hinüber, die oﬀenbar gerade über irgendjemanden von ihnen sprachen, denn sie alle blickten zu ihnen herüber und lachten gerade über etwas, dass Bletchley erzählte.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zwang sich, es zu ignorieren. Wahrscheinlich prahlte er gerade mit seinen Zaubertrankkünsten.

„Lass dir von denen nicht die Laune verderben."

Sie lächelte Fred mehr oder weniger dankbar und schob ihm den Rest ihres Butterbiers hin.

„Bitte, trink du, ich hab keinen Durst mehr…"

Er sah sie zweifelnd an, trank dann aber doch. „Es wird sowieso Zeit zurück zu gehen", meinte George und langsam packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und erhoben sich.

Auf ihrem Weg hinaus gingen sie an dem Tisch vorbei, an dem die Slytherins saßen und als Stefanie dort war, packte Miles Bletchley sie am Ärmel und hielt sie zurück. Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, während keiner ihrer Freunde etwas bemerkt hatte und sie sich gerade durch die Türe drängten.

„Ich hoﬀe, du freust dich schon auf Montag, wenn wir wieder Zaubertränke haben…" Seine Stimme hatte einen vielsagenden Tonfall angenommen und Stefanie versuchte ausdruckslos zu wirken.

„Ich hoﬀe, du freust dich schon auf Samstag, wenn Slytherin von Gryﬃndor platt gemacht werden wird. Ich habe gehört, du spielst neuerdings als Hüter. Wenn du so viele Bälle durchlässt, wie Snape dir Schnitzer durchgehen lässt, kann das ja ein herrliches Spiel werden."

Seine Miene verdüsterte sich und er ließ ihren Ärmel los. „Ich hab gehört, ihr habt noch keinen neuen Sucher, zumindest keinen, der je gesehen wurde."

„Oh, vertrau mir… ihr werdet ihn kennenlernen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Pub und traf draußen auf die Zwillinge, die anscheinend auf sie gewartet hatten. Vom Rest war keine Spur zu sehen.

„Wo bist du geblieben?"

„Bin aufgehalten worden… und wo ist der Rest?"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihnen war kalt, sie sind schon einmal vorgegangen."

„Ach… okay. Danke dass ihr gewartet habt." Sie lächelte und hakte sich auf jeder Seite bei einem Zwilling ein.

„Keine Ursache." – „Ist doch selbstverständlich."

Der Montag war ein furchtbarer Tag und der Dienstag hätte gegensätzlicher nicht sein können. Zumindest nicht in dieser Woche.

Der Zaubertrankunterricht war eigentlich nicht so schlimm wie sonst. Snape schien sich darauf zu freuen, dass Gryﬃndor gegen Slytherin spielen würde und außerdem erinnerte er sie an das letzte Spiel im Vorjahr, das fürwahr nicht gut für ihr Haus ausgegangen war.

Ansonsten war er aber relativ zahm. Er ließ sie nicht einmal etwas brauen, sondern ging mit ihnen nur theoretische Dinge durch.

Unangenehm war etwas anderes. Zum Zweck der Theorie, waren die Tische wie in einem normalen Klassenzimmer aufgestellt, anstatt, wie meistens, zum Arbeiten mit einem Kessel zusammengeschoben, sodass sechs Leute an einem Tisch Platz hatten statt zwei.

Stefanie saß an diesem Tag neben George und direkt hinter ihnen saßen Pucey und Bletchley. Die ganze Zeit über spürte sie etwas merkwürdiges an ihrem Rücken und ihrem Haar und eigentlich überall, wo die beiden sie erreichen könnten, aber sie wagte nicht sich umzudrehen, denn dann würde Snape ihr sicher Punkte abziehen.

Als der Unterricht zu Ende war und sie den Raum verließ, konnte sie die Slytherins kichern hören und bat Fred, der gerade neben ihr ging, leise darum sich mal ihren Rücken anzusehen. Sie blieben im Flur stehen und betrachtete ihn kurz, ehe sie ihn schnauben hörte.

„Sie haben dir ein paar Löcher in den Umhang geschnitten…"

„Löcher?"

„In Form eines Satzes. I'm a Loser. Nicht gerade kreativ, wenn du mich fragst…"

„Und das ist alles?"

„Ähm…" Er schien sich um eine Antwort zu drücken. „Ja, eigentlich schon."

Sie warf ihm einen etwas verzweifelten Blick zu, dann zog sie den Umhang einfach aus und sah sich die Kehrseite selber an.

Gut, sie hatten ein wenig darauf herumgemalt und das nicht einmal schön, aber der Rede wert war es nicht. Außer, dass sie ihn auf keinen Fall anziehen würde.

„Und damit bin ich herumgelaufen?!"

„Das kann man sicher reparieren... immerhin haben sie ihre Zauberstäbe dazu benutzt, also muss man es auch wieder mit einem Zauberstab … reparieren können."

Stefanie war sich da zwar auch sicher, aber ihr ﬁel kein passender Spruch ein. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als schnell in den Schlafsaal zu laufen und sich einen anderen Umhang anzuziehen. Jetzt wusste sie, warum sie drei Garnituren davon brauchten und nicht nur zwei. Wenn eine in der Wäsche war und eine beschädigt wurde, brauchte man eben eine dritte.

Sie sah sich den Umhang noch einmal an, dann legte sie ihn beiseite und beschloss so schnell wie möglich etwas dagegen zu ﬁnden. Oder notfalls zu erﬁnden.

Natürlich kam sie nun zu spät zur nächsten Stunde, aber die gab nicht Snape und deshalb verlor sie auch keine Punkte.

Am Dienstag lief alles ganz anders. Erstens traf sie einen Siebtklässler, der ihr mit ihrem Umhang helfen konnte und zweitens hatten sie keine einzige Stunde gemeinsam mit den Slytherins.

Und dann natürlich noch die Tatsache dass sie am Abend ihre Stunde bei Professor McGonagall hatte.

Schon als sie zu ihr ging, wusste sie, dass es eine gute Stunde werden würde, doch als sie den Raum wieder verließ, hätte sie weinen können vor Glück. Sie hatte es geschaﬀt und das machte nicht nur sie, sondern auch die Professorin stolz.

„Ich muss gestehen… ich bin ein wenig erstaunt, dass sie es doch so schnell geschaﬀt haben, Miss Galen", lobte sie mit leicht feuchten Augen, während Stefanie in der Gestalt einer zierlichen Wildkatze auf ihren Schreibtisch sprang, um ihre Gelenke zu testen.

„Sie wissen ja, dass die Gestalt immer etwas mit dem Charakter zu tun hat und auch, dass meine eigene Gestalt die einer Hauskatze ist… Sie sehen also… eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit…"

War vorhanden, ja, dachte Stefanie und ihr kam der Gedanke, dass sie weniger steif und regelversessen war, als McGonagall. Einfach frei und nicht domestiziert.

„Ich werde veranlassen dass Sie in Ihrem Zaubereiministerium gemeldet werden… und 50 Punkte für Gryﬃndor, für diese hervorragende Leistung…"

Sie wirkte immer noch hin und weg, vollkommen aufgelöst im positiven Sinne.

Und Stefanie ging es nicht besser. Noch nie hatte sie sich so stolz und glücklich gefühlt. Das Glück durchströmte ihren Körper und die Erinnerung an den Moment, in dem sie es geschaﬀt hatte, würde ihr ganzes Leben lang dieselbe Wirkung auf sie haben.

Es war eine der glücklichsten Momente ihres Lebens.

Ëine letzte Sache noch, Miss Galen", hielt McGonagall sie noch auf, bevor sie zur Türe hinaus verschwinden konnte. SSie sollten sich dessen bewusst sein, dass Sie nun gewissermaßen zwei Herzen besitzen. Wenn Sie eine Gestalt zu lange vernachlässigen, wird sie sich einen anderen Weg an die Oberﬂäche bahnen. Sie werden vielleicht feststellen, dass Sie, wenn Sie sich zu lange nicht verwandeln, unruhig werden und das nur kurieren können, wenn Sie ihre andere Gestalt nickte ihr noch einmal zu, dann war Stefanie entlassen.

Als Stefanie durch die Gänge des Schlosses ging, hätte sie die ganze Welt umarmen können. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie auf Wolken, statt auf hartem Stein gehen und die Kälte, die in den Wintermonaten immer die Flure bewohnte, kam ihr auf einmal warm und angenehm vor.

Ihre Schritte waren unbeschwert und als sie gerade hinauf in die höheren Stockwerke gehen wollte, kam ihr eine Idee.

Ihre Hand tastete nach ihrem Beutel und ihr wurde klar, dass dort immer noch jenes Buch war, das sie einst auf die Spur der Animagi gebracht hatte. Sie holte es heraus und lächelte. Dann ging sie nicht nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern in die Bibliothek.

Sie ging die Regale entlang und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo sie es vor so langer Zeit gefunden hatte. Als sie den Ort erreichte, schlug sie das Buch auf der ersten Seite auf und las noch einmal die Worte: _Mooney, Tatze, Krone und Wurmschwanz haben es geschaﬀt._

Einen Augenblick zögerte sie, dann kramte sie nach einer Schreibfeder und Tinte, die sie ebenfalls in ihrem Beutel mit sich herumtrug, und zögerte. Welchen Spitznamen sollte sie sich geben? Was für ein Tier Mooney gewesen sein sollte, wusste sie nicht, aber Tatze könnte ein Hund oder eine Katze sein, Krone eine Art Hirsch oder Elch, irgendetwas dass etwas auf dem Kopf trug, und Wurmschwanz vermutlich eine Maus oder Ratte. Und was war sie? Eine Wildkatze.

Alleine der Gedanke ließ sie wieder lächeln und Glücksgefühle in ihr empor steigen. Eine Wildkatze. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschaﬀt.

Aber ein Spitzname ﬁel ihr nicht ein, weshalb sie im Endeﬀekt unter den Schriftzug nur ihren normalen Namen setzte. _Ich, Stephanie, habe es auch geschaﬀt._

Es kam ihr ein wenig einfallslos vor, aber sie klappte das Buch trotzdem zu und versteckte es hinter den anderen Büchern, dort, wo sie es einmal gefunden hatte.

Es war schon recht spät, als sie die Bibliothek verließ, doch sie war nicht alleine. Nicht weit von ihr entfernt, entdeckte sie auf einem Tisch einen Schüler, der mit dem Licht einer einzigen Kerze an etwas schrieb, vermutlich Hausaufgaben. Sie ging ein wenig weiter und drehte sich dann wieder um, damit sie erkennen konnte wer es war, aber als sie sah, dass es Miles Bletchley war, suchte sie schnell das Weite. So entging ihr auch, dass er aufblickte und ihr hinterher sah.

Der Samstag kam und die ganze Schule pilgerte begeistert hinüber zum Quidditchfeld.

Stefanie schlenderte gemeinsam mit Lee hinüber, da der Rest ihrer Freunde ja spielen würde. Bei dem Feld angekommen, trennten sich ihre Wege jedoch, da Lee das Spiel ja moderieren würde.

Alleine stieg Stefanie die Stufen hinauf und setzte sich dann zu einer Hand voll Viertklässlerinnen, die oﬀenbar Daniel Laska anhimmelten und es kaum erwarten konnten, ihn in seinem ‚umwerfend heißen' Quidditchumhang zu sehen.

Als die Mannschaften heraustraten und auf den Pﬁﬀ hin auf ihre Besen stiegen, musste Stefanie zugeben, dass sie nicht ganz Unrecht hatten. Daniel sah sehr gut aus in seinem Umhang, aber nicht besser, als normalerweise. Sein blondes Haar wurde vom Wind zerzaust und erinnerte sie ein klein wenig an gesponnenes Gold.

„Und Angelina Johnson von Gryﬃndor übernimmt sofort den Quaﬀel – was für eine glänzende Jägerin dieses Mädchen ist, und außerdem auﬀallend hübsch –", begann Lee und wurde von McGonagall unterbrochen: „JORDAN!"

„Verzeihung Professor. Und haut dort oben mächtig rein in den Ball, jetzt ein sauberer Pass zu Alicia Spinnet, eine gute Entdeckung von Oliver Wood, letztes Jahr noch auf der Reservebank – wieder zu Johnson und – nein, Slytherin hat jetzt den Quaﬀel, ihr Kapitän, Marcus Flint, holt sich ihn und haut damit ab – Flint ﬂiegt dort oben rum wie ein Adler – gleich macht er ein To… - nein, eine glänzende Parade von Gryﬃndor-Torwart Wood stoppt ihn, und jetzt wieder die Gryﬃndors im Quaﬀelbesitz – das ist der Jäger Daniel Laska, taucht unter Flint durch und blitzschnell über das Feld und – AU – das hat wehgetan, ein Klatscher triﬀt ihn ihm Nacken – der Quaﬀel geht an die Slytherins – das ist Adrian Pucey, der in Richtung Tore losfegt, doch ein zweiter Klatscher hält ihn auf – geschickt von Fred oder George Weasley, ich kann die beiden einfach nicht auseinander halten – gutes Spiel vom Treiber der Gryﬃndors jedenfalls, und Johnson weder im Quaﬀelbesitz, hat jetzt freie Bahn, und weg ist sie – sie ﬂiegt buchstäblich – weicht einem schnellen Klatscher aus – da sind schon die Tore – ja, mach ihn rein Angelina – Torhüter Bletchley taucht ab, verfehlt den Quaﬀel – und TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!"

Stefanie und die anderen Gryﬃndors brachen in laute Jubelrufe aus und Stefanies Blick traf, voll Hohn, den von Miles Bletchley, der mehr als nur ein wenig verärgert aussah. Er sah sie kurz böse an, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Spiel.

„Slytherin im Quaﬀelbesitz", fuhr Lee fort, „Jäger Pucey duckt sich vor zwei Klatschern, zwei Weasleys und Jäger Laska und rast auf die – Moment mal – war das der Schnatz?"

Zu Stefanies großem Vergnügen ließ Pucey vor Schreck den Quaﬀel fallen und sah dem Goldenen Schnatz hinterher, der an ihm vorbeigezogen war.

Harry und Terence Higgs, der Sucher der Slytherins, rasten beide dem Ball hinterher, aber Harry hatte den besseren Besen und war außerdem auch der bessere Sucher. Doch dann blockte Marcus Flint, Kapitän der Mannschaft der Slytherins, Harry wie aus dem Nichts und er ﬁel beinahe von seinem Besen. Ein Wutgeschrei ging durch das Stadion, hauptsächlich, aber nicht nur, von den Gryﬃndors aus.

„So – nach diesem oﬀenen und widerwärtigen Betrug –", fuhr Lee fort und wurde sofort von McGonagall unterbrochen.

„Jordan!" Seine Subjektivität schien ihr nicht zu gefallen.

„Ich meine, nach diesem oﬀenen und empörenden Foul – "

„Jordan ich warne Sie - "

„Schon gut, schon gut. Flint bringt den Sucher der Gryﬃndors fast um, das könnte natürlich jedem passieren, da bin ich mir sicher, also ein Freiwurf für Gryﬃndor, Spinnet übernimmt ihn, und sie macht ihn rein, keine Frage, und das Spiel geht weiter, Gryﬃndor immer noch im Quaﬀelbesitz."

So ging das Spiel weiter und Stefanie suchte mit ihren Augen Fred und George, als ihr plötzlich auﬃel, dass alle Welt nach oben schaute und als sie den Blicken folgten, erkannte sie Harry, der nur mit einer Hand am Besen hing und eben dieser Besen versuchte mit aller Macht ihn abzuschütteln.

Er war ganz oﬀenbar verhext worden.

Stefanie stand auf, um besser sehen zu können und sie erkannte, dass Fred und George zu Harry ﬂogen und versuchten, ihn auf ihre eigenen Besen zu bekommen, doch Harrys Nimbus 2000 wich ihnen förmlich aus. Sie gaben es schließlich auf und beschränkten sich darauf, unter ihm herum zu ﬂiegen, nur für den Fall, dass er sich nicht mehr länger halten konnte.

Und dann, nur kurze Zeit später, war es plötzlich vorbei. Harrys Besen war wieder ganz normal, als hätte jemand den Zauberer, der ihn verhext hatte, dabei gestört.

Ein Aufatmen ging durch die Menge und plötzlich sauste Harry im Sturzﬂug zu Boden, ungebremst und Stefanie hielt sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund. Hatte er etwa seine Flugfähigkeit verloren?

Aber nein, Harry knallte zwar mit allen Vieren auf das Spielfeld, dann hustete und spuckte er und dann ﬁel etwas Goldenes aus seinem Mund, direkt in seine Hand. Es war der Schnatz.

„Ich hab den Schnatz!", rief er aus und nicht wenige waren unglaublich verwirrt, wegen dieser plötzlichen Wendung. Stefanie aber kämpfte sich durch die Zuschauer nach Unten und als die Mannschaften gelandet waren, ließ sie sich gerne von den Zwillingen umarmen.

Natürlich machte Marcus Flint ein riesiges Theater, weil Harry nicht seine Hände sondern seinen Mund zum Fangen benutzt hatte, aber da er keine Regeln gebrochen hatte, war das Spiel gewonnen. Und die Slytherins standen mit bitterbösen Mienen am Feld.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du solltest dich fürchten, weil Gryﬃndor euch platt machen wird", sagte Stefanie, als Miles Bletchley an ihr vorbei ging und er rempelte sie so heftig an, dass sie gegen Fred gestoßen wurde, der sie reﬂexartig festhielt und ein paar lustige Bemerkungen über die Unfähigkeit, zu verlieren, machte.


	23. Weihnachtszeit

**22\. Weihnachtszeit**

Auch noch Wochen nach dem Spiel war Stefanie in Siegeslaune und ließ sich nicht einmal mehr von Bletchley ärgern, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Und immer wenn er es tat, warf sie ihm einen überlegenen Blick zu, der ihn zum Schweigen brachte. Zumindest funktionierte das eine Zeit lang, dann verlor es seine Wirkung und es wurde fast wie früher.

Mit den dahinﬂießenden Tagen wurde es immer kälter und kälter und eines Tages lag Hogwarts, ellendick in Schnee gehüllt, in einer winterlichen Landschaft.

Stefanie und die Zwillinge nutzten den Schnee, um ein paar Schneebälle zu verhexen und sie hinter Quirrel herjagen zu lassen. Als sie ihn ausnahmslos auf seinem Turban trafen, bekamen sie eine weihnachtliche Strafarbeit, aber ihnen wurden keine Punkte abgezogen, weil Flitwick fand, dass sie den Zauber so schön ausgeführt hatten. Es könnte aber auch an weihnachtlicher Vorfreude liegen.

Als die Ferien begannen, wurde es, wie immer, still und leer im Schloss. Es waren zwar einige Schüler dageblieben, aber es war nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was normalerweise los war.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren die besten Plätze am Kamin immer frei und in der Großen Halle musste man sich nicht beeilen, die besten Happen auf seinen Teller zu bekommen, weil sonst niemand mehr da war, der etwas hätte wegessen können.

Da sie auch keine Hausaufgaben mehr zu erledigen hatte, oder, im Fall der Zwillinge, es bis zum letzten Ferientag aufschoben, konnten sie ihre ganze Zeit in Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien investieren und genossen dabei jede Sekunde.

Am , es war schon recht spät und Stefanie und die Zwillinge waren die Einzigen, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, wanderten Stefanies Gedanken weit in den Süden.

„Meine Familie hat Weihnachten jetzt schon gefeiert", murmelte sie leise und Fred, auf dessen Schenkeln sie ihren Kopf gebettet hatte, strich über ihr Haar, während er gleichzeitig an etwas bastelte.

„Kein Grund deine Beine auf meinen Oberschenkeln zu platzieren." George versuchte ihr Beine wegzuschieben, aber Stefanie hielt dagegen und erbarmte sich schließlich dazu, sie ein wenig aufzustellen, sodass sie ihn nicht mehr belasteten.

„Ich meine ja nur. Wäre ich dort, dann wäre Weihnachten schon vorbei und nicht erst morgen."

„Weihnachten", begann George mit ernster Miene, „ist heute und morgen. Deﬁniere es besser nicht nach den Geschenken."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir so sehr um Weihnachten an sich geht. Irgendwie habe ich immer gedacht, die Geschenke sind doch der Grund, warum du es gerne hast. Immerhin gehst du nicht einmal in die Kirche. Weißt du überhaupt, was wir an Weihnachten feiern?"

„Äh…. Dass wir alle brav waren?"

Fred lachte leise auf, als er seinen Bruder hörte und auch Stefanie musste grinsen.

„Was machst du da eigentlich, Fred?", fragte George nach, um das Thema zu wechseln und sah interessiert zu seinem Bruder herüber, der über Stefanies Kopf immer noch an irgendetwas bastelte.

„Das ist ein Geschenk für Percy. Eine Kopie von seinem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Wenn man es putzt, dann wird es immer schmutziger... ich werde es nachher heimlich austauschen."

George kicherte und Stefanie wunderte sich ein wenig, dass sie das nicht zusammen ausgeheckt hatten.

„Schenkt ihr euch eigentlich gegenseitig was?"

„Oh ja, Liebe und Toleranz das ganze Jahr über", murmelte George und nachdenklich fragte Stefanie sich, wie es wohl wäre, eine Zwillingsschwester zu haben.

Immer als Einheit betrachtet zu werden, immer jemanden zu haben, der einen verstand und zuhörte, der einen tröstete und unterstützte.

Und sie stellte es sich schrecklich vor. So jemanden könnte sie nicht mehr loslassen und würde sie sie eines Tages verlieren, so wäre es ein furchtbarerer Verlust. Hatte man sich daran gewöhnt, eine zweite Ausgabe von sich selbst zu haben, war der Verlust umso schrecklicher. Und irgendwann musste man sich trennen.

Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und sah hinauf in Freds Gesicht. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Augen oﬀen waren und lächelte kurz, ehe er sich wieder dem Abzeichen zuwandte. Sie grinste. Er würde sich nie von George trennen. Das würde keiner der beiden schaﬀen.

„Liebe und Toleranz? Das bekommt ihr von mir dann dieses Jahr auch."

„Sag bloß, du hast noch kein Geschenk." Ein kurzer Blick auf George zeigte ihr, dass seine Miene leicht verzweifelt wirkte.

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, meine Weihnachtsgeschenke besorge ich immer schon zu Ostern…"

Er lachte kurz und stand dann auf, wobei er ihre Beine beiseiteschob. Er streckte sich und gähnte ausgiebig. „Ich geh jetzt aber auch ins Bett…kommst du, Fred?"

„Hm?" Fred sah auf und wirkte, als hätte er nicht zugehört.

„Ob du auch schlafen gehst."

„Ich mach das noch schnell fertig…"

„Na gut, wie du willst. Gute Nacht Steph."

„Nacht."

George ging die Treppe hinauf zu den Jungenschlafsälen und ließ sie mit dem knisternden Feuer alleine. Stefanie schloss ihre Augen und verﬁel in einen Dämmerzustand. Die Welt um sie herum, so schwarz sie bei geschlossenen Augen auch sein mochte, schien ihr immer mehr zu entgleiten, ihre Gedanken wurden wirr und irgendwann wurde es unter ihr unruhig.

Sie öﬀnete ihre Augen wieder und erkannte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Fred schien inzwischen fertig zu sein und wollte wahrscheinlich aufstehen, um zu gehen.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte Stefanie leise und setzte sich auf.

„Ich würde dich ja hinauf tragen, aber ich glaube, ich kann auf die Rutschbahn verzichten…"

Er stand auf und streckte sich, wie sein Bruder zuvor, ehe er ihr zufrieden sein Werk zeigte. Es sah genauso aus wie Percys Abzeichen.

„Jetzt muss ich es nur noch heimlich austauschen und dann wird er viel Freude damit haben", meinte er grinsend und Stefanie zog ihre Mundwinkel ebenfalls ein klein wenig nach oben. Sie war müde und die Vorstellung, jetzt die sieben Stockwerke hoch bis zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu gehen, war abschreckend.

„Viel Glück dabei… ich werde jetzt versuchen in mein Bett zu kommen." Sie gähnte.

„Viel Glück dabei. Gute Nacht."

„Danke. Und frohe Weihnachten."

Er lächelte und ihr ﬁel auf, dass er um seinen Hals die Kette trug, die sie ihm im Vorjahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Damals war sie im Fuchsbau gewesen und es war ein herrliches Fest gewesen. Jetzt, ein Jahr später, war sie in Hogwarts, aber sie war nicht alleine und deswegen würde es genauso herrlich werden.

Langsam kletterte Stefanie die Treppe hinauf und spürte dabei die Müdigkeit in jedem einzelnen Muskel. Als sie oben angekommen war, verzichtete sie schon zum zweiten Mal in diesem Jahr darauf, sich einen Pyjama anzuziehen und schlief sofort ein.

Am Morgen des erwachte sie relativ spät und fühlte sich irgendwie … unfertig.

Erst ein Blick auf ihre Kleidung zeigte ihr den Grund. So schnell sie konnte und noch ehe sie ihre Geschenke auch nur ansah, duschte sie und zog sich frische Sachen an. Sie wählte dabei den Wealsey-Pullover, den sie im Vorjahr geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Als sie sich dann ihren Geschenken zuwandte, empfand sie es zum ersten Mal als schade, dass sie alleine in ihrem Schlafsaal war und niemand da war, mit dem sie ihre Freude hätte teilen können. Aber zuerst musste sie erst einmal nachsehen, ob ihre Geschenke ihr überhaupt Freude bereiten würden.

Der Haufen war in diesem Jahr nicht unbedingt groß, aber das störte Stefanie nicht.

Sie bekam eine wenig Kleidung von ihren Eltern, wie jedes Jahr, und ein Fotoalbum von ihren Geschwistern. Es enthielt Bilder, die eigentlich ihr gesamtes bisheriges Leben zeigten. Von Babybildern, bis zu Fotos vom letzten Sommer, war alles dabei. Manche der Bilder waren wie alte Freunde für Stefanie, während andere ihr vollkommen unbekannt waren.

Wer hatte sie denn bitte fotograﬁert, während sie versucht hatte, einen Patronus-Zauber durchzuführen?

Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf und packte das nächste Geschenk aus. Es stammte von Angelina und Alicia und enthielt das Buch "Hexenmode im Wandel der Zeit". Interessiert blätterte Stefanie hindurch und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie es sich besser später in Ruhe ansehen würde.

Nun war nur noch ein Geschenk übrig, das von den Zwillingen stammte, wie Stefanie annahm.

Es war nicht groß und eher schmal. Eigentlich war es sogar sehr klein.

Als Stefanie es ausgepackt hatte und sah, was es war, lachte sie auf.

Es war dieselbe billige Feder, die sie ihnen geschenkt hatte und auf einem Papier stand, dass sie sie so verzaubert hatten, dass man keine Tinte brauchte, da sie selbst auﬀüllend war.

So schnell sie konnte, verließ sie ihren Schlafsaal und rannte nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Fred und George traf, die in diesem Augenblick mit Percy die Treppe herunterkamen. Sie hatten ihn in ihre Mitte genommen, wobei er in seinem Weasleypullover – mit einem ‚V' auf der Brust – steckte, und das so, dass seine Arme nicht durch die Ärmel gingen. Er sah aus, wie in eine Zwangsjacke gesteckt.

„Ihr seid unglaublich! Dass ihr auf fast dieselbe Idee kommt, wie ich!"

„Du bist unglaublich. Du bist auf fast dieselbe Idee gekommen, wie wir", lachte George und stieß Percy leicht an, damit er schneller ging.

„Schöner Pullover Percy."

Doch Percy schnaubte nur und machte sich von seinen Brüdern los, ehe er ihn richtig anzog.

„Hast du dieses Jahr keinen bekommen?", erkundigte Fred sich, nachdem er auf ihren Pullover geblickt hatte.

„Nein, dieses Jahr nicht. Aber der ist auch immer noch super."

Die Zwillinge grinsten sich an. „Anscheinend kann Mum immer nur einen Pullover für jemanden machen, der nicht zur Familie gehört, und dieses Jahr war Harry einfach wichtiger."

„Ach, Harry hat einen bekommen? Das ist aber nett von eurer Mum."

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und stiegen die Treppen hinunter, bis zur Großen Halle.

„Ich wills ja nicht sagen", meinte Stefanie, als sie sich an ihren Tisch setzten, „aber ihr habt eure Pullover falsch an."

Nun spiegelten ihre Blicke Erstaunen und auch ein klein wenig Enttäuschung wieder. „Nicht zu fassen, alle anderen sind drauf reingefallen!"

„Wieso merkst du so was immer?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man darf sich eben nicht auf das oﬀenbar Oﬀensichtliche verlassen. Dass auf diesen Pullovern die Anfangsbuchstaben eurer Namen stehen, muss ja geradezu eine Einladung sein, sie zu vertauschen."

„Wie wahr, wie wahr", sinnierte Fred und George nickte. Aber dann vergaßen sie die Pullover, denn das Essen lockte mit all seiner Pracht und Herrlichkeit.

Die Knallbonbons und kleinen Geschenke, die in ihnen versteckt waren und auch das Essen, lenkten sie ab und bereiteten ihnen eine Menge Freude.

Am Nachmittag gingen sie hinaus und veranstalteten eine wilde Schneeballschlacht, an der auch Percy teilnahm, der aber zusammen mit Ron und Harry gegen Stefanie und die Zwillinge spielte, weil sie ihn lieber bewarfen, als zu schützen.

Später, vor dem Tee, gingen sie hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich am Feuer aufzuwärmen. Harry und Ron spielten eine Partie Schach gegeneinander und während Percy versuchte, ihm zu helfen, kicherten Stefanie und die Zwillinge vergnügt über die Federn, die sie sich gegenseitig geschenkt hatten und konnten nicht aufhören, sie auszutesten.

Danach gingen sie hinunter zum Tee und später, vollgestopft mit Kuchen, Biskuit und kalten Broten, wieder hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draußen war es schon dunkel geworden und sanft klopften Schneeﬂocken gegen die Fensterscheiben. Percy war in einem großen Lehnstuhl eingedöst und Stefanie beobachtete vom Kamin aus, wie seine Brüder sich anschlichen, um das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, zu klauen. Als sie es gerade abgemacht hatten, wachte er jedoch auf und eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd begann, die damit endete, dass die Zwillinge ihm, scheinbar demütig, die von Fred erstellte Kopie zurückgaben und er sich beleidigt nach oben verzog.

Auch Ron und Harry gingen bald ins Bett und da Stefanie schon am Vortag so wenig geschlafen hatte, plante sie eigentlich dasselbe.

Als sie aber am Fenster stand und in die Dunkelheit hinaus blickte, die nur ab und zu eine Schneeﬂocke zu erkennen gab, überkam sie das plötzliche Bedürfnis, den Zwillingen zu gestehen, was sie in den letzten Monaten heimlich getan hatte.

Sie öﬀnete schon ihren Mund um es zu sagen, schluckte die Worte dann aber herunter. Sie hatte zu lange gewartet. Wenn sie es jetzt sagen würde, dann wären sie enttäuscht und gekränkt, weil sie es ihnen nicht gleich erzählt hatte, oder?

„Alles okay, Stefanie?"

Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass es Fred war, der das gesagt hatte, denn sie konnte hören, aus welcher Richtung die Worte kamen und sie wusste, dass die beiden sich in andere Seiten des Raumes begeben hatten, um alle Sofas auszutesten.

„Ich überlege nur…. Was… wie fändet ihr es, ein Animagus zu sein?"

„Super, was denn sonst?"

„Und wenn ich einer wäre?" Unsicher drehte sie sich um und sah zuerst den einen und dann den anderen an.

„Noch besser, dann müssten wir uns die Arbeit nicht antun. Warum? Willst du einer werden?"

„Naja… genau genommen…" Sie schluckte, aber dann fasste sie ihren Entschluss. Sie würde ihre Freundschaft zu den beiden nicht aufs Spiel setzen. „Genau genommen bin ich schon einer."

„Nicht dein Ernst…" Fassungslos starrten die beiden sie an, dann ﬁngen sie zu lachen an. „Guter Witz, Stefanie." – „Wie du nur darauf gekommen bist…"

Doch als sie nach wie vor nicht lachte, sondern, im Gegenteil, relativ ernst aussah, verstummten sie und vorsichtig fragte Fred nach: „Das war doch ein Witz, oder? Ich meine, du hättest Monate dafür gebraucht einer zu werden und das wäre uns doch niemals entgangen…"

„Abgesehen davon, hättest du es uns gesagt!"

Ein wenig nervös sah Stefanie auf ihre Füße herunter und fuhr mit ihrer Fußspitze auf dem Teppich herum.

„Es ist euch aber entgangen… und ich habe es euch nicht gesagt, weil man es für klüger hielt, es einstweilen nicht jedem zu erzählen… also, niemanden. Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt da, es euch zu erzählen, aber nur euch und ihr dürft es auch nicht weitersagen."

Immer noch sahen die beiden sie ungläubig an und ihre Mienen spiegelten vieles wieder, so viel, dass Stefanie nicht diﬀerenzieren konnte, ob sie nun enttäuscht oder erfreut waren.

„Äh…", begann George schließlich zögerlich, ehe er fragte: „Und welches Tier?"

„Eine Wildkatze", antwortete sie ohne zu zögern und lächelte schüchtern. „McGonagall hat mich trainiert, nachdem ich sie gezwungen habe, mir zu helfen…"

Wieder verstummte sie und versuchte verzweifelt aus den Mienen der Jungen zu lesen. Wenn sie nicht bald irgendetwas sagten, um ihre Gefühlte zum Ausdruck zu bringen, würde sie noch verrückt werden.

Und dann geschah es.

„Das ist genial!", platzte es aus Fred heraus und er sprang auf. „Du kannst überall hin, ohne dass dich ein Lehrer erwischen kann. In den Verbotenen Wald oder wo auch immer, nach Hogsmeade… wann immer du willst! Niemand wird es bemerken… außer McGonagall vielleicht, aber sie muss gewusst haben, dass du solche Sachen machen könntest, also ist es ihr sicher egal!"

„Das hättest du uns echt früher erzählen können, dann wäre unser letzter Versuch in den Wald zu kommen, nicht fehlgeschlagen." George sah sie lachend an und sie konnte nicht anders, als die beiden erleichtert zu umarmen.

„Ihr seid also nicht böse, weil ich es euch nicht erzählt habe?"

„Nicht all zu sehr. Was es ist, entschädigt dafür. Aber jetzt musst du es uns auch einmal zeigen…"

Und das tat sie mit Vergnügen.

Die restlichen freien Weihnachtstage verbrachte Stefanie damit, zusammen mit den Zwillingen in den Ländereien von Hogwarts herumzustreifen und ihre Spuren durch den Schnee zu ziehen. Sie bastelten auch an einer weiteren Version einer Feder, nämlich so einer, die von alleine kluge Antworten schrieb, aber dabei nur da Wissen des Benutzers nutzte und kein eigenes besaß. Es war nicht einfach und sie investierten sehr viel Zeit und Energie darin, aber später, lange nach Weihnachten, schaﬀten sie es.

Es waren schöne Stunden und sie waren alle ein wenig traurig, als die anderen Schüler aus den Ferien zurückkamen und es plötzlich nicht mehr selbstverständlich war, die besten Plätze am Kamin zu bekommen, oder in der Großen Halle freie Platzwahl zu haben. Außerdem ﬁng mit dem Zurückkehren der anderen auch wieder die ewige Lernerei an und mit dieser kam auch das zwangsläuﬁge Zusammentreﬀen mit Leuten, denen man lieber ausgewichen wäre, zurück.


	24. Eine Strafarbeit mit Folgen

**23\. Eine Strafarbeit mit Folgen**

„Wer hatte nur die Idee, Zaubertränke in unserem Stundenplan auf den Montag zu schieben? Ich meine, das lässt keine Woche gut anfangen!"

„Wenigstens ist es nicht so wie letztes Jahr, als es gleich in der ersten Stunde war", versuchte Angelina Stefanie zu beschwichtigen, doch die wollte gar nicht wirklich beschwichtigt werden.

Lieber wollte sie sich schon einmal in Stimmung bringen für das große Fiasko, das genau auf sie zukam.

Und sie tat nicht unbedingt schlecht daran sich schon einmal darauf einzustimmen, denn als sie die Kerker erreichten, warteten dort schon die Slytherins und warfen ihnen nicht unbedingt weihnachtliche Blicke zu.

„Da sind ja unsere Lieblings-Versager. Habt ihr euch über Weihnachten ein paar schöne Traumschlösser gebaut? Dann wird es jetzt ja Zeit, sie wieder einstürzen zu lassen. Und willkommen in der Realität."

Montague grinste vielsagend, aber keiner der Gryﬃndors wusste, wovon er sprach.

„Vielleicht ist er über die Feiertage verrückt geworden", murmelte George und Montague warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu.

In diesem Moment kam Snape die Treppe heruntergerauscht und auf seinen Lippen lag ein sehr schmales Lächeln.

„Ich hoﬀe ihr habt über die Ferien nicht wieder alles vergessen, das ihr mühsam zu lernen versucht habt… aber das werden wir heute testen", sagte er grußlos und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung öﬀnete er die Tür zu dem Unterrichtsraum.

Sie traten ein und als Alicia ihre Tasche auf einen Tisch stellen wollte, hob Snape die Hand.

„Nein, heute werde ich ihnen sagen, wo sie zu sitzen haben, denn heute geht es nicht darum, sich fröhlich frech mit seinem Nachbarn zu unterhalten, sondern es geht darum, sich daran zu erinnern, was wir in den letzten Jahren so gelernt haben… also… Weasley, Sie hierher und neben Ihnen… Montague! Dann Bletchley und ich denke, daneben wird sich Galen sehr gut machen. Und dann Stimpson, sowie Pucey. Und nun der nächste Tisch…"

Entsetzt sah Stefanie zu den Zwillingen herüber und George gab Fred einen leichten Schubs, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass die Ehre, Stefanie auf dem unsympathischen Tisch beizustehen, ihm oblag. Da wusste er noch nicht, dass er neben Huﬀy und Warrington arbeiten musste.

Mit einem immer noch verzweifelten Blick stellte Stefanie ihren Kessel auf den Tisch, während Bletchley sich neben sie gesellte. Patricia Stimpson, die auf ihrer anderen Seite arbeiten sollte, war zwar eine Gryﬃndor, aber nicht unbedingt Stefanies Freundin. Eigentlich hatten sie noch nie wirklich miteinander geredet und Stefanie mochte sie fast so wenig wie die Slytherins.

„Und damit ihr nicht auf die Idee kommt, euch mit euren Nachbarn zu beraten", fuhr Snape fort, als er alle so platziert hatte, dass nur ein paar vereinzelte Slytherins neben jemanden saßen, den sie mochten, „werdet ihr unterschiedliche Tränke brauen, natürlich aus dem Gedächtnis."

Er ﬁng an, ihnen nacheinander zu sagen, welchen Trank sie brauen sollten. Dabei gab er den Slytherins Tränke, die sie gerade erst durchgenommen hatten, so bekam Montague zum Beispiel den, den sie in den letzten Stunden vor Weihnachten kennengelernt hatten, während er den Gryﬃndors Tränke gab, die sie in den Jahren zuvor gelernt hatten.

Fred warf Stefanie einen entgeisterten Blick zu, als er den Trank brauen sollte, den sie als aller Erstes durchgenommen hatten.

„Er tut gerade so, als wüsste ich noch, welcher Wochentag das war", zischte er leise in Stefanies Richtung und bekam einen schadenfrohen Blick von Bletchley zur Antwort.

Bei Stefanie überlegte Snape kurz, dann sagte er deutlich: „Schwell-Lösung."

Sie hatten ihn in der zweiten Klasse behandelt und Stefanie glaubte, sich recht gut daran zu erinnern, wie man ihn zubereiten musste. Erleichterung durchströmte sie.

„Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit, ab jetzt."

Und sie begannen leise stöhnend und ächzend mit der Arbeit. Kaum einer, der die ganze Zeit konzentriert arbeitete, die meisten standen minutenlang da und versuchten, sich an die Zutaten zu erinnern. Stefanie warf gerade Puﬀerﬁschaugen in ihren Trank, als sie Freds beschwörenden Blick sah und sie zischte ihm leise das Wort: „Rattenschwanz!", zu, was nicht an Montague und Bletchley vorbeiging. Snape hatte es nicht gehört, aber die beiden sahen aus, als würden sie den Drang, es ihm mitzuteilen, nur mühsam unterdrücken.

„Galen, wenn du schon so nett bist und anderen verrätst, was ihnen fehlt, dann kannst du mir gerne dabei helfen, diese Schildkrötenschuppen zu reiben, das geht schon in meine Hände", ﬂötete Miles Bletchley und warf ihr einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Es war oﬀensichtlich, dass sie in der Falle saß.

Ging sie nicht darauf ein, würde er Snape auf sie aufmerksam machen, tat sie was er wollte, auch.

„Reib deine Schildkrötenschuppen selber, deine Hände verdienen es nicht anders."

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem eigenen Kessel zu und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die beiden Slytherins sich merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen. Ihre Augen trafen Freds, doch seine wirkten komisch, sie waren zwar auf sie gerichtet, aber nicht richtig.

Erst da erkannte sie, dass ihr Kessel nicht mehr dort war, wo er hätte sein sollen. Stattdessen schwebte er in der Luft und bewegte sich direkt auf Patricia zu. Sie hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber das tat sie, als sich der Inhalt über sie ergoss.

Ein Lauter Schrei hallte durch den Raum und das arme Mädchen schwoll zur Gänze an. Sämtliche Körperteile verdoppelten ihr Volumen und sie wirkte wie aufgeblasen.

Stefanie wirbelte zu Blechtley herum und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du Idiot!"

Montague gab ein gorillahaftes Lachen von sich und Snape kam mit einer Abschwell-Lösung herbeigeeilt. Während er Patricia behandelte, sah er Stefanie bösartig an.

„Strafarbeit. Heute um 19 Uhr im Pokalzimmer."

Stefanie stöhnte laut auf und überlegte kurz, ob es einen Sinn machen würde, sich zu wehren.

„Warum sollte sie ihre eigene Schwelllösung über ein Mädchen aus ihrem eigenen Haus kippen?!", versuchte Fred sie zu verteidigen und auch die anderen Gryﬃndors, zumindest die meisten, gaben ähnliches zum Besten.

Snapes Lippen wurden, sofern es ging, noch schmaler und er kräuselte sie leicht, aber er sagte nichts dazu, sondern blieb dabei.

Daran, dass er ihr keine Punkte abgezogen hatte, meinte Stefanie jedoch einen Hauch von Gerechtigkeit zu erkennen. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht gewesen war und es wunderte sie, dass er ihr lieber eine Strafarbeit gab, als ihr Punkte abzuziehen.

Später berichtete Angelina ihr davon, dass sie, als sie ihren eigenen Trank abgegeben hatte, gesehen hatte, dass Snape bei Stefanies Namen eine gute Note für ihren Trank eingetragen hatte, obwohl sie ihn nie abgeben hatte können.

„Er hat die Wirkung allerdings auch anhand eines wunderbaren Beispiels gesehen."

Und doch, es wunderte Stefanie immer mehr. Normalerweise ließ Snape keine Gelegenheit aus, einen Gryﬃndor zu schikanieren.

Pünktlich um 19 Uhr erschien sie vor dem Pokalzimmer und zu ihrer Überraschung war sie nicht alleine. Roger Davies, ein Ravenclaw aus ihrem Jahrgang, stand ebenfalls davor und wartete.

Als er sie sah, grinste er ein wenig.

„Na, auch Strafarbeit?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich hatte Zaubertränke…"

Das sagte schon alles und er nickte mitleidig. „Ich habe mich dabei erwischen lassen, wie ich nach 21 Uhr noch draußen war… ich wollte noch eine Runde auf dem Besen drehen…"

Stefanie nickte und ihr ﬁel ein, dass er Quidditchspieler war.

„Ah, schön, schön, endlich mal wieder jemand zum Putzen da… Eure Zauberstäbe gebt ihr jetzt mir, dafür nehmt ihr euch Lappen aus der Kiste da."

Widerwillig gaben sie ihm ihre Zauberstäbe und Roger hob die ganze Kiste hoch, während Filch die Türe zum Pokalzimmer öﬀnete und sie hinter ihnen schloss, als sie eingetreten waren.

„In zwei Stunden komme ich wieder, bis dahin…" Die Türe ﬁel ins Schloss und sie hörten einen Schlüssel.

Seufzend stellte Roger die Kiste mit den Putzlappen auf den Boden, gleich neben einen Eimer mit Wasser, den Filch vermutlich schon vorbereitet hatte.

„Ich hasse Strafarbeiten", murrte Stefanie und nahm sich einen Putzlappen, ehe sie einen Pokal aus dem Regal nahm.

„Dafür scheinst du Hausarbeiten umso lieber zu mögen", witzelte der Ravenclaw und Stefanie warf ihm einen gespielt verletzten Blick zu.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Dass du nicht nur klug, sondern auch ﬂeißig bist. Ehrlich gesagt gibt es bei uns nicht wenige, die dich gerne in unserem Haus sehen würden. Da würdest du dich auch gut machen…."

„Und euch Punkte bringen", fügte sie leise hinzu, aber so leise, dass er es nicht hören konnte. Einen anderen Grund sie in einem Haus haben zu wollen gab es nämlich nicht. Die Ravenclaws hatten sich ihr gegenüber schon so oft arrogant und herabschauend benommen, dass Stefanie nicht das Gefühl hatte, von ihnen sehr gemocht zu werden.

„Du bist ja auch die Einzige Gryﬃndor in Arithmantik und Alte Runen", fügte Roger hinzu, während er seine dritte Medaille säuberte.

Stefanie polierte immer noch den ersten Pokal, wobei ihr Putzlappen schmutzig war und sie mehr Dreck hinauf schmierte als herunter. Es störte sie nicht.

„Mag sein." Sie schwieg kurz, dann sagte sie leise: „Der Hut wollte mich eigentlich nach Ravenclaw stecken, aber er hat es sich dann doch anders überlegt… er… er meinte ich würde mich dort gut machen, aber Gryﬃndor…" Sie verstummte. Es ﬁel ihr schwer jetzt zu sagen, dass sie dorthin hatte gehen wollen und sie wollte auch nichts von dem ‚besonderen Mut' erzählen, den sie angeblich besaß. Was für eine Art von Mut das sein sollte, wusste sie nämlich immer noch nicht. „Gryﬃndor hat dann wohl doch besser gepasst."

Roger blickte kurz von seiner Arbeit auf und es sah kurz so aus, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, aber dann ließ er es bleiben und lenkte stattdessen ab.

„Und, du und dieser Diggory, versteht ihr euch gut…?"

Stefanie wusste nicht genau, was die Frage sollte, obwohl sie wusste, warum er sie stellte. Wie schon in alte Runen war Cedric auch in Arithmantik der Einzige seines Hauses und so saßen sie auch dort gemeinsam an einem Tisch.

„Ja. Er ist nett. Aber er redet nicht sonderlich viel… konzentriert sich lieber auf den Unterricht."

Roger sah auf und seine Augen hefteten sich auf den Pokal.

„Ich muss zugeben, du bist beeindruckend gut darin, noch mehr Schmutz auf den Pokal zu schmieren", stellte er schließlich trocken fest und brachte Stefanie damit zum Grinsen.

„Ja, so wird aus Gold Schwarz."

Ohne zu fragen, griﬀ er nach dem Pokal und Stefanie zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine Finger ihre leicht berührten, als er ihn ihr abnahm und mit seinem sauberen Lappen den Schmutz beseitigte.

„Nimm dir besser einen anderen Lappen…"

„J…ja."

Hastig griﬀ sie zu den Lappen und wühlte darin herum. „Die sind alle schmutzig", sagte sie schließlich vorwurfsvoll und er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Benutz' Wasser, das wirkt wahre Wunder."

„Oh." Peinlich berührt tauchte sie einen der Lappen in Wasser und wusch den Schmutz heraus, ehe sie sich eifrig ins Gefecht stürzte, um die verlorene Zeit wieder gut zu machen.

Eine Weile lang arbeiteten sie schweigsam, aber dann suchte Roger wieder das Gespräch. „Also, du hängst ja ziemlich viel mit den Wealsey Zwillingen herum."

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Wie kommt das? Irgendwie hab ich nicht das Gefühl… also, ich irre mich wahrscheinlich, es ist nur so ein Eindruck… sie wirken irgendwie so… naja, sie sind nicht unbedingt am Unterricht interessiert und machen anscheinend lieber Unsinn… und du bist so ehrgeizig und gut in der Schule…"

Stefanie knüllte den Putzlappen in ihrer Faust zusammen und sah auf. „Wer von uns hat denn gerade eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen? Die anscheinend so faulen und antriebslosen Zwillinge, oder wir, die angeblich so ehrgeizigen und schlauen Musterschüler?"

Es ärgerte sie, dass er so über ihre Freunde redete und das brachte sie zum Ausdruck. Zu ihrer Zufriedenheit wurde er ein wenig rot.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte weder dich noch deine Freunde kränken. Ich war nur neugierig."

„Ja, ich hänge viel mit ihnen herum. Sie sind meine allerbesten Freunde und ich mache genauso gerne Unsinn wie sie. Sie sind außerdem viel klüger als du dir vorstellen kannst, vermutlich auch klüger als Leute wie Fawcett, die nur in Ravenclaw ist, weil sie zu nett für Slytherin, aber zu gemein für Huﬀelpuﬀ und zu feige für Gryﬃndor war."

Sie war ein wenig laut und ungehalten geworden und musste angesichts der darauﬀolgenden Stille zugeben, dass sie es vielleicht übertrieben hatte.

„Ich meine nur", sagte sie deshalb beschwichtigender und sanfter, „dass ich gerne Zeit mit ihnen verbringe, egal ob die Schule sie interessiert oder nicht. Und dass Intelligenz und Ehrgeiz nicht alles ist."

Er nickte nachdenklich und tauchte seinen Putzlappen in das inzwischen schmutzig gewordene Wasser.

„Und, wie ﬁndest du Hogsmeade?", erkundigte er sich plötzlich und der Themenwechsel war Stefanie nur recht.

„Es ist toll. Am liebsten habe ich den Honigtopf, aber manch einer", sie lachte und dachte dabei an Fred und George, „geht ja lieber zu Zonkos."

„Ich wette, ohne die Schule gäbe es dort nur die Pubs."

„Vermutlich." Sie wischte über eine besonders dreckige Stelle an einer Medaille. Am Ende beließ sie es dabei und legte sie so ins Regal, dass die dreckige Seite auf dem Boden lag und man nur die saubere sehen konnte.

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten, wieder dorthin zu gehen", redete Davies weiter und Stefanie nickte beiläuﬁg. Er hatte immer noch das bessere Arbeitstempo und Stefanie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass er ihr bei ihrem Anteil helfen musste. Rasch griﬀ sie nach dem nächsten Pokal.

Warum wurden diese Dinger aber auch verliehen, als wären es nur Semmeln? Wieso gab es so viele davon? Und warum durften die Schüler sie nicht mit nach Hause nehmen?

„Also… wenn du mal Lust haben solltest", fuhr Roger inzwischen fort und stellte zögerlich einen fertig geputzten Pokal zurück in die Vitrine, „dann können wir beide ja mal nach Hogsmeade gehen, zusammen."

Stefanie blickte ein wenig überrascht auf und fragte sich, ob das gerade wirklich eine Einladung für eine Verabredung gewesen war.

„Äh, klar, wieso nicht."

„Oh, super."

Sie verﬁelen in ein peinliches Schweigen und Stefanie bemühte sich noch schneller zu putzen.

Als die zwei Stunden vorbei waren, hatten sie es gerade geschaﬀt. Roger hatte ihr am Ende doch einiges an Arbeit abgenommen, aber als Filch die Türe öﬀnete, waren alle Pokale geputzt und alle Medaillen poliert und abgestaubt.

Er warf einen kurzen, kritischen Blick auf ihre Arbeit und nickte dann.

„In Ordnung, ihr könnt gehen."

Stefanie war mehr als nur ein wenig erleichtert, endlich gehen zu können. Hastig stand sie auf und warf dabei beinahe den Eimer mit Wasser um. Roger grinste sie an und sie versuchte, nicht allzu dämlich zurückzugrinsen.

„Tja, man sieht sich."

Sie nickte. „Alte Runen glaube ich."

Dann gingen sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Die Luft außerhalb des Pokalzimmers kam Stefanie irgendwie besser vor, das Atmen ﬁel ihr leichter und Anspannung ﬁel von ihr ab.

So schnell sie konnte, lief sie die Treppen hinauf, bis zum Gryﬃndorturm. Sie kletterte durch das Portraitloch und sah sofort die Zwillinge, die mit Lee in einer Ecke saßen und über irgendetwas brüteten. Als sie sich zu ihnen gesellte, blickten sie auf und lächelten.

„Na, wie war deine Strafarbeit?"

„Eh okay." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und die anderen sahen sie verwundert an.

„Eh okay? Snapes Strafarbeiten sind nie okay."

„Doch, ich war nicht alleine."

„Ach nein?" Nun war aus Verwunderung Interesse geworden. „Wer hatte denn das Vergnügen, Seite an Seite mit dir zu arbeiten?", erkundigte George sich und Stefanie ﬁxierte ihren Blick auf die Bohnen, die die Jungen vor sich liegen hatten. Vermutlich eine neue Idee für ihre Nasch- und Schwänzleckerien-Kollektion.

„Davies aus Ravenclaw."

„Roger Davies aus Ravenclaw? Der Quidditchspieler?" Fred sah aus irgendeinem Grund ein klein wenig entgeistert aus und Stefanie antworte ein wenig trotzig: „Ja, genau dieser Roger Davies. Der Quidditchspieler."

„Und das soll nett gewesen sein?" Lee schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf und Stefanie reckte immer noch trotzig ihr Kinn in die Höhe.

„Er ist nett. Zumindest netter als ihr denkt", fügte sie dann hinzu und dachte bei sich, dass er netter gewesen wäre, hätte er besser über die Zwillinge geredet.

„Netter als wir denken? Also ist er nicht nett", stellte Fred fest und schüttelte entschlossen seinen Kopf. „Ich hoﬀe nur, dass du nicht vor hast, dich mit dem Feind zu verbünden."

„Der Feind ist ja, wenn, wohl Slytherin und nicht Ravenclaw. Außerdem spielt ihr als nächstes doch gegen Huﬀelpuﬀ." Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme ein klein wenig beleidigt klang und die Zwillinge seufzten zur selben Zeit tief.

„Du lässt dir sowieso nichts sagen. Aber besser Davies als Bletchley…"

„Was? Besser mit ihm eine Strafarbeit erledigen? Da kann ich nur zustimmen, wenn ich mit Bletchley arbeiten hätte müssen, dann läge einer von uns jetzt mit Seetang in den Ohren im Krankenﬂügel und das wäre nicht ich, denn ich weiß, wie man es loswird, ohne Madame Pomfrey zu belästigen…"


	25. Sieg und Niederlage

**24\. Sieg und Niederlage**

Die Zeit verging und die Partie Gryﬃndor gegen Huﬄepuﬀ rückte immer näher. Die Zwillinge wurden von Wood hart gefordert und meistens saß Stefanie auf der Tribüne und sah ihnen beim Training zu, während sie ihre Nase gleichzeitig in Bücher steckte, oder ihre Hausaufgaben erledigte.

Manchmal, wie an jenem Tag, saß sie auch über einem neuen Zauber, der ihr noch nicht recht gelingen wollte, hauptsächlich, weil sie kein Testobjekt dabei hatte.

Die Zwillinge schienen sich beim Training ein wenig zu langweilen, denn sie ﬂogen immer wieder im Sturzﬂug aufeinander zu und taten so, als würden sie von ihren Besen fallen. Beim ersten Mal hatte Stefanie noch entsetzt die Luft angehalten, aber jetzt störte es sie mehr, dass Wood sich so von den beiden ärgern ließ.

„Hört jetzt endlich auf mit dem Unfug! Genau wegen so was verlieren wir noch das Spiel! Diesmal macht Snape den Schiedsrichter, und dem wird jede Ausrede recht sein, um Gryﬃndor Punkte abzuziehen."

Er rief so laut, dass auch Stefanie es hören konnte und amüsiert beobachtete sie, wie George vor Schreck wirklich von seinem Besen ﬁel. Zum Glück war er nicht mehr weit vom Boden entfernt gewesen, doch er landete direkt in der schlammigen, aufgeweichten Erde.

„Snape, Schiedsrichter?" Er spuckte ein wenig Schlamm aus und wischte sich mit dem scharlachroten Quidditchumhang über den Mund. „Wann hat der jemals ein Quidditch-Spiel gepﬁﬀen? Er wird nicht mehr fair sein, falls wir die Slytherins überholen können."

Da musste Stefanie ihm recht geben und im Geiste dachte sie, dass Snape mehr Scharfrichter als Schiedsrichter war.

„Ich kann auch nichts dafür", sagte Wood. „Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir ein sauberes Spiel machen und Snape keinen Grund liefern, uns eins auszuwischen."

Als das Training vorbei war, rannte Stefanie hinunter aufs Feld zu den Zwillingen. Wie immer würden die beiden noch ein wenig mit den anderen Mannschaftsmitgliedern zusammen sein und sie wollte vorher noch kurz mit ihnen reden.

„Snape als Schiedsrichter!", schimpfte George immer noch und Fred sah so aus, als hätte er in eine sehr saure Zitrone gebissen.

„Das Spiel können wir jetzt schon vergessen. Wenn wir das gewinnen, dann fress ich unsere Prototypen von Nasenblutnouggat."

Stefanie lachte. „Nichts für ungut, aber das klingt doch optimistisch. Wenn du wirklich pessimistisch wärst, dann würdest du uns anbieten, im Fall eines Sieges deinen Besen zu fressen."

Das ließ ihn grinsen. „Den brauche ich dann doch noch."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Stefanie, dass die anderen Spieler langsam in die Kabinen gingen. Daniel Laska drehte sich kurz um, es wirkte fast so, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und verschwand ebenfalls in den Umkleideräumen.

„Naja, wir müssen dann mal… bis später."

„Ja, bis dann. Und viel Spaß."

Sie gingen ihm nach und Stefanie blieb alleine im Stadion stehen. Ein kühler Frühlingswind zog über die Ländereien und erfasst ihr langes Haar. Sie strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich schließlich in die andere Richtung, damit der Wind es ihr nicht die ganze Zeit vor die Augen wehte.

Langsam und ein klein wenig nachdenklich, ging Stefanie den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Anfangs konnte sie Harry sehen, der es eilig zu haben schien, ebenfalls dorthin zu kommen, aber er war viel schneller als sie und bald außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite.

Sie seufzte leise und versuchte einen Schneerest mit einem besonders großen Schritt zu überspringen.

Sie wusste, dass sie es sich nicht recht eingestehen wollte, aber ein klein wenig neidisch war sie schon auf Angelina und Alicia. Sie wäre jetzt gerne bei den anderen geblieben und hätte noch Zeit mit ihnen verbracht.

Es waren ausnahmslos nette Leute in der Mannschaft, unter anderem ja Daniel.

Ein Gedanke, den sie sofort abschüttelte. Was sollte es, sie war eben nicht dabei und sie würde es schon überleben, jetzt eine Stunde allein zu sein.

Als sie das Schloss erreichte, ging sie nicht hoch in den Gryﬃndorturm, sondern stattdessen direkt in die Bibliothek.

Es war schon recht spät und sie würde nicht mehr lange oﬀen sein, aber sie beschloss, die Zeit zu nutzen, um irgendetwas zu tun. Was, das wusste sie noch nicht.

Beinahe lautlos schlich sie durch die Regale und strich hier und da über einen Bücherrücken, ohne überhaupt zu lesen, um welches Buch es sich dabei handelte. Als sie um die Ecke trat, erblickte sie auf einem Tisch jemanden, der sich wahrscheinlich gerade über Hausaufgaben beugte. An seinem Umhang konnte sie erkennen, dass es ein Slytherin sein musste und schnell trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Dem wollte sie lieber nicht zu nahe kommen. Nicht, dass sie Angst vor Slytherins gehabt hätte, aber Slytherins, die in der Bibliothek waren und alleine arbeiteten, hatten doch etwas Gruseliges an sich.

Der Gedanke ließ sie leise kichern und sie hielt sich schnell die Hand vor, damit er sie nicht bemerkte.

Auf der anderen Seite der Regale ging sie an ihm vorbei und drehte sich schließlich um, damit sie sehen konnte, wer es denn war.

Es war Miles Bletchley.

Und es verwunderte sie wirklich, ihn hier zu treﬀen. Schon das zweite Mal. Schon das zweite Mal alleine. Was machte er hier? Hausaufgaben?

Einen Moment lang spielte Stefanie mit dem Gedanken, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn einfach zu fragen, aber das ließ sie dann doch besser bleiben. Er war kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse und am Ende würde er vielleicht noch auf die Idee kommen, ihr wieder eine Strafarbeit an den Hals zu hängen.

Die Strafarbeit, jetzt kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn. Mit diesem Idioten hatte sie doch noch etwas zu klären.

Entschlossen ging sie auf ihn zu und als sie nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war, hob er seinen Kopf und sofort verdüsterte sich seine Miene. Die Gesichtszüge, die ihr eben noch hübsch erschienen waren, wirkten nun ein wenig grausam und irgendwie fand sie das schade.

„Galen", sagte er mit ein wenig tonloser Stimme und Stefanie baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Bletchley. Danke dafür, dass du mir letztens den Abend ruiniert hast, indem du dafür gesorgt hast, dass ich ihn beim Putzen verbringen konnte!"

„Keine Ursache, mache ich gerne wieder, vor allem für dich." Aber er wirkte nicht so selbstbewusst wie normalerweise, wenn noch andere da waren. Ohne Pucey und Montague schien er nicht so tapfer zu sein. Im Gegenteil, ein klein wenig wirkte es so, als würde er sich vor Stefanie fürchten. War er nicht damals dabei gewesen, als sie Montague im Zug entwaﬀnet hatte? Oﬀenbar hielt er doch mehr von ihren Fähigkeiten, als er zeigen mochte. Und er hatte sogar ein klein wenig Angst vor ihr, zumindest hatte sie den Eindruck, als sie ihre Hand provozierend langsam, und ohne jede Absicht, zu ihrem Zauberstab gleiten ließ.

„O…okay, lass deine Finger von dem Zauberstab, wir lösen das friedlich."

„Kein Stress, ich werde niemanden verzaubern, der mir unterlegen ist…"

Er schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu. Stefanie erhaschte einen Blick darauf, es waren Hilfsmittel, um den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben.

„So alleine sitzt du hier rum und machst deine Hausaufgaben? Hat sich kein anderer Slytherin gefunden, der mal was für seine Punkte tun wollte?"

Bletchley überging das und ignorierte sie nun eigentlich komplett. In diesem Moment kam Stefanie sich vor, als wäre sie die Slytherin und er ihr Opfer. Also seufzte sie tief und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich werde dich jetzt wieder in Ruhe arbeiten lassen, aber das nächste Mal, wenn du dafür sorgst, dass ich eine Strafarbeit bekomme oder Punkte verliere, werde ich dir einen Fluch aufhalsen, den du so schnell nicht mehr loswirst."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Bibliothek und ging hinauf in den Gryﬃndorturm. Die Zwillinge waren inzwischen zurückgekehrt und sahen auf, als sie durch das Portraitloch kletterte.

„Ah, Stefanie, wo warst du denn?"

„In der Bibliothek." Sie ging zu ihnen und ließ sich auf dem Teppich nieder, der vor dem Sofa lag, auf dem sie saßen.

„Eine Überraschung", grinste George und Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich weiß auch nicht recht, warum ich eigentlich dort war. Gebracht hat es nicht wirklich was. Aber ich habe Miles Bletchley getroﬀen und ihm gesagt, dass er in Zukunft keine meiner Kessel mehr herumschwirren lassen soll."

„Wir haben uns inzwischen über Snape ausgelassen. Aber wir haben auch eine Taktik: Wir müssen das Spiel einfach gewinnen, ehe er überhaupt daran denken kann, den Huﬄepuﬀs Strafstöße zu geben. Harry muss nur den Schnatz fangen."

„Eine grandiose Idee", sagte Stefanie mit ironisch angehauchter Stimmte in Freds Richtung, „und dann auch noch so leicht umzusetzen."

„Ach", er winkte ab, „Harry wird das schon schaﬀen. Er ist der beste Sucher, den wir je hatten."

„Seit Charlie, meinst du."

„Genau." Er nickte und auf einmal wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig nachdenklich. „Obwohl es ja ein wenig komisch ist, dass wir bisher, also bis Harry kam, immer nur entweder einen guten Sucher und eine schlechte Mannschaft, oder umgekehrt hatten. Wir hatten echt nie eine Chance…"

„Naja, davon kannst du heute nicht mehr reden. Eure Leute sind spitze und Harry ist unglaublich begabt", wandte Stefanie ein und ihre Augen ﬁxierten einen kleinen Brandﬂeck auf dem Sofa. Sie wusste nicht, woher er kam, aber es interessierte sie auch nicht. Vermutlich hatte hier einst jemand eine Kerze, die am Boden gestanden hatte, umgestoßen.

„Du hast übrigens Neville verpasst", sagte Fred plötzlich und Stefanie sah ihn irritiert an.

„Hä?"

„Er kam herein gehopst, mit einem Beinklammerﬂuch, den irgendein Slytherin ihm verpasst hat. War echt zum Brüllen komisch." Allein die Erinnerung brachte ihn wieder zum Lachen.

Stefanie fand das Ganze nicht so lustig. „Ich hoﬀe, jemand kannte den Gegenﬂuch."

„Ja, Ron und Harrys kleine Freundin, Hermine…"

„Granger", ergänzte Stefanie und fragte sich, ob George, als guter Bruder, die Namen der Freunde seiner Brüder kennen musste.

„Genau. Hermine Granger. Sie soll dir ja angeblich ein wenig ähnlich sein. Weiß auch immer alles…"

„Und gibt sich mit zwei Jungs als beste Freundinnen zufrieden."

Die beiden sahen sie gekränkt an. „Freundinnen? Ich hoﬀe das ist nicht das, was du wirklich in uns siehst."

Stefanie kicherte. „War nur ein Witz. Ange und Alicia sind meine besten Freundinnen, ihr seid meine besten Freunde."

„Das will ich aber auch für dich hoﬀen…"

Die Zwillinge versuchten das nächste Spiel schon im Vorhinein mit Humor zu nehmen, aber man merkte deutlich, dass sie angespannt waren und es ernster nahmen, als sie zugeben wollten.

„Keine Angst, Snape wird es eher auf Harry abgesehen haben, als auf euch. Ihr müsst euch sicher keine Sorgen machen", versuchte sie die beiden manchmal zu beruhigen, aber solche Sachen wollten sie nicht hören.

„Snape muss sich Sorgen machen. Ich glaube, ich muss aufpassen, dass mir der Schläger nicht ausrutscht und der Klatscher versehentlich ihn triﬀt", drohte Fred dem Lehrer und George schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Lass das lieber, wir wollen gewinnen und uns nicht an Snape rächen, das machen wir ein anderes Mal."

Zum ersten Mal kam Stefanie der Gedanke, dass George vielleicht ein klein wenig vernünftiger war als Fred. Und eventuell hatte ihre Mutter auch Recht gehabt, als sie Fred als ‚frecher' bezeichnet hatte. Er war es gewesen, der Rons Teddy in eine Spinne verwandelt hatte, weswegen der kleine Bruder sich immer noch vor den Krabblern fürchtete. Er hatte unter dem Stuhl ihrer Großtante Muriel einen Feuerwerkskörper gezündet, weswegen sie die beiden immer noch hasste.

Aber ihr gegenüber war er immer nett und zuvorkommend, wie auch sein Bruder.

Sie hatten auch keinen Grund, es nicht zu sein, dachte Stefanie bei sich und ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Bücher sinken.

Am Tag des Spiels war Stefanie fast so nervös wie die Zwillinge, hauptsächlich aber, weil die beiden sich so hibbelig benahmen, dass man sich nur anstecken lassen konnte.

„Esst doch bitte ein bisschen kontrollierter. George! Du hast Angelina gerade schon zum dritten Mal erfolgreich mit halb durchgekautem Hühnchen getroﬀen! Und Fred, ich sag's dir, du wirst noch darauf ﬂuchen, deinen Umhang von diesem Kürbissaft befreien zu müssen. Trink doch wie ein normaler Mensch…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schnippte entnervt ein wenig Hühnchen-Matsch vom Tisch. George achtete nicht auf sie, sondern kaute weiter und sah dabei ein bisschen aus wie ein Zombie. Angelina und Alicia, die ihnen gegenüber saßen, warfen Stefanie vielsagende Blicke zu. Beide hatten nichts auf ihren Tellern und auch ihre Gläser waren kaum gefüllt.

„Ich kann vor einem Spiel nichts essen", wehrte Angelina Stefanies Versuche, ihr etwas zu geben, ab.

„Und trinken auch nicht, dann muss ich währenddessen aufs Klo, das geht nicht!"

„Nichts für ungut, aber ihr habt schon zum Frühstück so wenig gegessen…."

„Ich hab genug gegessen… und mir ist schlecht", jammerte Angelina weiter und Stefanie verdrehte die Augen, während sie mit ihrer Gabel Babykarotten aufspießte.

„Vor Aufregung", meinte sie mit vollem Mund und schluckte herunter. „Dir ist schlecht, weil du nervös bist und weil du zu wenig gegessen hast."

„Aber es ist immer noch besser, wenig zu essen, als so wie die beiden da", verteidigte sich Angelina. Dabei zeigte sie auf Fred und George, die ihnen nicht zuhörten, sondern vollauf mit Essen beschäftigt waren.

„Wenn ihr nichts esst, dann werdet ihr vom Besen fallen."

„Sie hat Recht, esst was, ich will euch nicht auﬀangen müssen", wies Daniel Laska, der gerade an ihnen vorbei ging, die beiden an.

Sie blickten zu ihm hoch, überrascht, dass er plötzlich da war, und hievten sich beinahe sofort etwas zu essen auf den Teller.

Stefanie war mehr als überrascht. „Von ihm lasst ihr euch was sagen, aber von mir nicht?"

Die beiden schwiegen dazu und konzentrierten sich vollkommen auf ihr Essen. Stefanie blickte hoch und dem attraktiven Viertklässler hinterher, wie er die Halle mit großen Schritten durchquerte und durch das Portal verließ. Sie glaubte genau zu wissen, warum die beiden sich von ihm etwas sagen hatten lassen.

Schon kurze Zeit nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich die vier und gingen hinunter zum Spielfeld, um sich umzuziehen.

Stefanie ging erst später hinunter, alleine, wie immer, wenn Gryﬃndor spielen sollte.

„Ist schon blöd, wenn alle Freunde in der Mannschaft sind und man plötzlich ganz alleine ist, nicht wahr, Galen?"

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Montague, Pucey und Blechtley, wobei letzterer sich sichtbar im Hintergrund hielt.

„Ist schon blöd, wenn alle Freunde so dämlich sind, dass sie ihren Namen nicht mal buchstabieren können, nicht wahr?" Sie sagte keinen Namen, aber sie sah Blechtley, den sie für den Klügsten der drei hielt, dabei direkt an. Er wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Ich hab dich was anderes gefragt!", giftete Montague inzwischen weiter und trat einen drohenden Schritt näher an sie heran.

„Lass es besser bleiben, Montague, oder willst du McGonagall auf euch aufmerksam machen? Sie geht gerade da oben."

Stefanie blickte überrascht zur Seite und erkannte, dass Cedric Diggory neben sie getreten war und mit seinem Kinn in McGonagalls Richtung deutete.

Die Slytherins folgten dem Wink, warfen ihm einen letzten Blick zu und liefen dann hinunter zum Feld.

„Danke", meinte Stefanie und sie gingen gemeinsam in Richtung Spiel.

„Das hättest du auch alleine geschaﬀt", wehrte er ab und Stefanie fand abermals, dass er ein bisschen zu schüchtern für seine Talente und sein Aussehen war. Er könnte viel selbstbewusster sein.

Nach ein paar Schritten stießen sie auf eine Hand voll Huﬄepuﬀs, Freunde von ihm, die auf ihn gewartet hatten, während er umgekehrt war, um Stefanie zu helfen.

Stefanie lächelte kurz in die Runde, aber als sie am Stadion ankamen, ging sie hinüber zu den Gryﬃndors, während die Huﬄepuﬀs in die andere Richtung gingen.

Sie ließ sich neben Katie Bell, die ja ein Jahr jünger und seit diesem Jahr Reservespielerin war, nieder und drückte ihrer Mannschaft die Daumen, als sie herauskamen und, auf den Pﬁﬀ hin, in die Lüfte glitten.

„Los, ihr schaﬀt das", murmelte sie leise und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als George Snape voll mit einem Klatscher traf.

„Was ist denn in ihn gefahren?", fragte sie laut und Katie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Snape sprach Huﬄepuﬀ einen Strafwurf zu, aber der Jäger verwandelte ihn nicht.

„Ich glaube, ich kann gar nicht hinsehen", stöhnte Katie und Stefanie konzentrierte sich einfach auf die Zwillinge, die über den anderen Spielern herumkreisten und sich um die Klatscher kümmerten, damit sie nicht mitansehen musste, wie Gryﬃndor den Quaﬀel an Huﬄepuﬀ verlor.

„Snape hat ihnen wieder einen Freiwurf gegeben", sagte Katie plötzlich und Stefanie blickte wieder zum Schiedsrichter.

„Warum?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Das schien ein bei Katie sehr beliebter Ausspruch zu sein, denn sie sagte es jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit.

„Sieh mal, Harry hat was!", rief sie plötzlich beinahe panisch und schnell folgten Stefanies Augen ihrem Finger, der auf den Sucher deutete. Harry hatte oﬀenbar wirklich etwas, denn er legte einen unglaublichen Sturzﬂug hin, so dicht an Snape vorbei, dass Stefanie erstaunt war, dass es keinen weiteren Strafwurf gab. Dann hielt Harry inne und streckte triumphierend den Goldenen Schnatz in die Luft.

Die Gryﬃndors brachen in lauten Jubel aus und vermochten sich nicht mehr zu halten. Stefanie und Katie ﬁelen sich in die Arme und dann rannte Stefanie hinunter auf das Spielfeld. Sie warf ihre Arme um Fred und George, die gerade gelandet waren, und beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren, als sie sie eng zusammenzog, da sie beide gleichzeitig umarmte. Dann drückte sie jedem einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ihr wart unglaublich, ein hervorragender Treﬀer, George. Ich dachte ja, du wärst verrückt geworden, aber im Nachhinein betrachtet, hätte ich gerne ein Autogramm."

Lachend ließ sie die beiden los und entließ sie Richtung Umkleidekabinen. Als sie wieder herauskamen, hob Fred sie kurz hoch und wirbelte sie einmal in der Luft herum. „Lasst uns schnell aus der Küche etwas holen, wir müssen das feiern!"

Also hasteten sie hinunter in die Kerker und kitzelten das Portrait der Birne. Die Hauselfen waren gerne bereit, ihnen Kürbissaft und Kuchen zur Verfügung zu stellen und Stefanie hielt Fred davon ab, den ahnungslosen Schülern auch noch Nasenblutnougat unterzujubeln, als ihr etwas einﬁel.

„Dafür musst du es ja essen, oder hast du vergessen, was du letztens gesagt hast?"

Sein Blick zeigte ihr, dass er es auf keinen Fall vergessen hatte. „Aber ich habe nicht gesagt, wann."

„Solange es noch ein Prototyp ist. Wenn wir das Gegenmittel haben, dann habe ich keinen Spaß mehr daran, es dich essen zu sehen."

„Ich warte nicht länger als ein paar Tage, versprochen."

Und er hielt sein Versprechen. Schon am Montag zeigte er ihr beim Frühstück unauﬀällig, dass er das Nougat in seinem Umhang versteckt hatte.

„Was ist, nimmst du es nicht jetzt?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, ehe er mit aufgesetzter, weinerlicher Stimme sagte: „Und sowas nennt sich beste Freundin. Will unbedingt, dass ich mich selbst verletze."

„Ich will nur… ach, egal."

„Komm, ich weiß eh. War nur ein kleiner Scherz. Und ein paar Stunden musst du dich noch gedulden."

Stefanie geduldete sich. In Alte Runen saß wie, wie immer, neben Cedric, der genauso nett war wie immer, und das obwohl Huﬄepuﬀ gegen Gryﬃndor verloren hatte. Roger Davies grinste ihr zu und Fawcett funkelte sie böse an.

Sie geduldete sich auch in den anderen Stunden, aber als sie schließlich in den Kerkern standen, kam Stefanie der furchtbare Gedanke, dass Fred das Nougat genau jetzt nehmen würde.

Sie räusperte sich leise. „Was hast du denn davon, wenn du in Zaubertränke plötzlich anfängst, aus der Nase zu bluten?"

„Na was glaubst du, wofür wir die Dinger entwickelt haben? Ich mache jetzt einmal den ersten Realitätstauglichkeitstest. Erstens: Werde ich in den Krankenﬂügel geschickt werden? Zweitens: Wird Madame Pomfrey mir helfen können? Drittens: Wird unser provisorisches Gegenmittel funktionieren?"

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Von mir aus musst du es nicht essen. Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir dann plötzlich ﬂach liegst."

„Mach dir um mich nur keine Sorgen…"

„…Außerdem haben wir gestern Abend noch am Gegenmittel gearbeitet. Es könnte jetzt fertig sein."

Stefanie hatte da so ihre Zweifel, aber sie sagte nichts, denn in diesem Augenblick kam Snape die Treppe heruntergerauscht. Er war schlecht gelaunt, weil Gryﬃndor gewonnen und somit Slytherin in der Rangliste überholt hatte. Außerdem führten sie nun auch beim Kampf um den Hauspokal.

„Seien Sie still und setzen Sie sich."

Oﬀenbar hatte er an diesem Tag vor, sich nur mit Theorie zu beschäftigen, denn die Tische waren wieder so aufgestellt, wie in einem gewöhnlichen Klassenzimmer.

„Schlagen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite 290 auf, sofort."

Stefanie setzte sich in die zweite Reihe und Fred gesellte sich zu ihr. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und hoﬀte, dass er nicht unbedingt in ihre Richtung bluten würde. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, setzten sich Montague und Bletchley hinter sie.

Während Stefanie begann, ihr Buch auf der richtigen Seite aufzuschlagen, beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Fred diskret ein Stück Nasenblutnougat hervorholte und in seinem Ärmel verschwinden ließ, wie ein Muggel-Zauberer ein Spielkarte.

„Lesen Sie sich das Kapitel durch, danach werde ich zufällig ausgewählte Personen darüber befragen, also lesen Sie genau…"

„Zufällig ausgewählt, von wegen, ich weiß jetzt schon, wer sicher nicht drankommt", murmelte Fred leise und Stefanie stimmte ihm lautlos zu.

Sie lasen eine Weile, dann wurde Stefanie von hinten angestupst. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass es Montague gewesen war und zwar mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Ich will hoﬀen, dass du mir kein Loch in den Umhang gebrannt hast", zischte sie leise und auch Fred drehte sich um. Eine seiner Wangen war merkwürdig ausgebeult, als würde er etwas im Mund haben, aber nicht schlucken. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Ich wollte nur deine Aufmerksamkeit", meinte Montague und grinste trollartig. „Wisst ihr, wir haben immer noch eine Rechnung oﬀen."

Er kam ihnen mit seinem Kopf ein wenig näher und Fred schluckte. Als er sein Grinsen verstärkte, es war wie eine Drohung, hörte Stefanie Snape näher kommen.

„Was ist hier los?"

In diesem Moment schrie Fred auf, oder zumindest gab er ein vergleichbares Geräusch von sich, und aus seiner Nase spritzte Blut.

„Er hat mich geschlagen!", rief er und Montague wich erschrocken zurück. Stefanies Augen weiteten sich und schnell gab sie Fred ein Taschentuch, das er sich vor die Nase hielt, jedoch sehr schnell durchblutete.

Snape stand nun neben ihnen und musterte sie. „Nein, ich habe ihn nicht geschlagen!", wehrte Montague sich und Stefanie konnte deutlich sehen, dass Snape nicht genau gesehen hatte, was wirklich passiert war. Und da Fred ja nicht ohne Grund bluten konnte, ging er davon aus, dass Montague ihn tatsächlich geschlagen hatte und er reagierte so, wie er es immer tat.

„Weasley, Sie gehen besser in den Krankenﬂügel. Und provozieren Sie in Zukunft niemanden mehr dazu, Sie zu schlagen, das stört den Unterricht."

Mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck stand Fred auf, Blut tropfte auf den Boden und er hastete schnell hinaus. Kurz sah Snape ihm hinterher, dann auf den Boden und dann tat er etwas sehr untypisches. „Galen, Sie gehen ihm nach. Er scheint sehr stark zu bluten, vielleicht schaﬀt er es sonst nicht mehr in den Krankenﬂügel und das wäre doch… sehr schade."

Stefanie, die ihr Glück kaum fassen konnte, sprang sofort auf und hastete Fred hinterher. Sie fand ihn auf der Treppe, wo er sich gegen das Geländer lehnte. Er war bleich im Gesicht.

„Mir ist schon schwindelig, das Zeug wirkt viel zu gut", stöhnte er und so schnell sie konnte, spurtete Stefanie hinauf und stützte ihn ab. So half sie ihm die Treppen hinauf und sie schaﬀten es sogar bis zum Krankenﬂügel. Dort war er allerdings schon weiß wie eine Wand und schwankte bedrohlich. Auch Stefanie schwankte, denn sie drohte unter seinem Gewicht zusammenzubrechen.

„Das war das letzte Mal, dass du das Zeug genommen hast? Klar?"

Er nickte und wirkte nicht mehr so triumphierend wie zuvor. Madame Pomfrey sah auf den ersten Blick was los war und verfrachtete ihn in eines der Betten, dann ließ sie ihn einen Trank trinken, der Blut nachbilden sollte und einen, der die Blutung eigentlich stoppen sollte.

Das tat er aber erst, als auch George in den Krankenﬂügel gestürmt kam – die Stunde war wohl vorbei.

Stefanie saß noch an der Bettkante und hielt Freds Hand, während sie mit der anderen immer wieder die Taschentücher wechselte.

„Ach du lieber Himmel", entglitt George, als er den Haufen durchgebluteter Taschentücher sah.

„Praxistest nicht bestanden", murmelte Fred leise und grinste schwach.

„Hast du das Gegenmittel probiert?", ﬁel Stefanie erst jetzt ein und er nickte.

„Hat's nur noch schlimmer gemacht. An dem Zeug müssen wir echt noch arbeiten."


	26. Der verdammte Hauspokal

**25\. Der verdammte Hauspokal**

Fred musste noch zwei Tage im Krankenﬂügel liegen, dann war Madame Pomfrey sich sicher, dass er endlich aufgehört hatte, zu bluten und sämtliches verlorenes Blut wiederhergestellt worden war.

Stefanie und George, die eigentlich in ihrer ganzen freien Zeit nicht von seiner Seite gewichen waren (Stefanie hatte die beiden endlich dazu bringen können, ein wenig zu lernen), hießen ihn mit ein paar Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf wieder in der Welt der Gesunden willkommen. („Ihr seid ohne mich heimlich nach Hogsmeade gegangen? Ihr hättet ruhig warten können!")

Aufgrund der negativen Erfahrungen ließen sie derweil lieber die Finger vom Nasenblutnoutgat, aber sie alle behielten es im Hinterkopf und Stefanie ertappte sich oft dabei, wie sie in einer langweiligen Unterrichtsstunde überlegte, wie man die Wirkung erstens eindämmen und zweitens stoppen könnte.

Das zweite Semester pﬂegte stets schneller zu vergehen, als das erste und meistens auch ereignisloser. Ihre Geburtstage kamen und gingen mit den Osterferien und dieses Mal ﬁel Stefanies Geburtstag direkt in die Ferien und sie feierten ihn mit einem kleinen Versuch in den Verbotenen Wald zu gelangen, der leider von einem ziemlich wütenden Hagrid vereitelt wurde.

Danach rückten die Prüfungen unaufhaltsam näher und Stefanie hatte keine Minute, in der sie nicht irgendetwas im Kopf durchging und wiederholte. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie schlechter abschneiden als in den Vorjahren, und das bedeutete, dass sie wieder Jahrgangsbeste werden musste.

Die Zwillinge sahen das Ganze viel lockerer, aber auch sie saßen nicht nur faul herum, sondern blickten ab und zu in ihre Bücher.

Nach Ostern wurde es langsam aber sicher warm und oft waren die drei am See zu ﬁnden, wo sie bäuchlings im Gras lagen, Stefanie lernend und die Zwillinge meistens irgendwelche Streiche ausheckend.

Und dann, nur wenige Wochen vor den Prüfungen, gingen sie eines Morgens in die Große Halle und blieben wie erstarrt vor den großen Stundengläsern, die die Hauspunkte anzeigten, stehen.

Hatte Gryﬃndor am Abend zuvor noch vorne gelegen, so lag es nun auf dem letzten Platz.

Stefanie, die es zuerst nicht bemerkte und in ihrem Hunger gerade vorbei laufen wollte, wurde von George zum Stehen gebracht.

„Was ist?"

„Sieh dir das an."

„Was?" Doch sie sah es schon und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „W,was?! Das kann doch nicht sein? Ich meine… das muss ein Irrtum sein, vielleicht haben sie was verdreht…"

Die Zwillinge waren zu geschockt um irgendetwas dazu zu sagen und Angelina und Alicia, die in diesem Moment zu ihnen stießen, trauten ihren Augen ebenso wenig wie die anderen.

Als Professor McGonagall in Richtung Frühstück vorbei ging, hielt George sie auf.

„Verzeihen Sie Professor, aber ich glaube mit den Stundengläsern stimmt etwas nicht. Laut ihnen haben wir über Nacht 150 Punkte verloren!"

„Oh, Mr Wealsey, ich fürchte, das hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Ich selbst habe diese Punkte abgezogen."

Das konnten sie nun noch viel weniger glauben. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Gerechtigkeitssinn dieser Frau.

„Aber… wem denn? Und wofür?"

„Nun, es waren ein paar Erstklässler, die nach 21 Uhr noch im Schloss herumgeschlichen sind… Sie wollten dabei einen Slytherin aus seinem Bett locken – eine sehr unreife Aktion."

Unreif ja, aber doch kein Grund gleich so viele Punkte abzuziehen! „Äh, und wer war es nun?", hakte Stefanie nach, die sich im Gedanken schon ein paar Möglichkeiten ausdachte, das Nasenblutnougat doch noch anzuwenden.

McGonagall schien mit sich selbst zu ringen, aber dann entschied sie, dass sie ein Recht darauf hatten, zu erfahren, wem sie das zu verdanken hatten. „Es waren Mr Potter, Mr Longbottem und Mrs Granger."

Sie entfernte sich und die Drittklässler blieben verdattert zurück. „Harry Potter? Unser Harry Potter? Und Hermine Granger? Kaum zu glauben."

„Das kann doch nicht deren Ernst sein!", knurrte Alicia mit ﬁnsterer Miene und auch die anderen sahen nicht wirklich glücklich aus.

„Wir hätten den Pokal fast gewonnen! Was bilden diese Erstklässler sich eigentlich ein?!"

Stefanie warf George einen Blick zu, der ihn fragen sollte, wie oft er selbst schon nach der Sperrstunde im Schloss gewesen war und er verstand sofort was sie meinte. „Wir habe uns nie erwischen lassen."

Sie alle waren wütend, aber sie beschränkten sich im Endeﬀekt doch darauf, die Schuldigen in den nächsten Wochen einfach zu ignorieren. Für Stefanie war das leicht, sie traf höchstens Hermine in der Bibliothek, die Zwillinge hatten es schwerer, denn sie waren ja mit Harry im Quidditch-Team. Nach einer Weile fand Stefanie aber, dass die Armen genug ignoriert worden waren und ﬁng eines Tages ein freundliches Gespräch mit Hermine an, grüßte Harry wieder, hatte nichts dagegen neben ihnen zu sitzen und reichte ihnen beim Essen gerne das Salz oder was auch immer sie brauchten.

Dabei war sie allerdings die Einzige, doch sie bereute es nicht, denn das schüchterne, aber dankbare Lächeln, das sie als Lohn bekam, erwärmte ihr Herz und sie musste immer an die Punkte denken, die sie und die Zwillinge für ihr Haus verloren hatten.

Dann begannen die Prüfungen und sie zogen sich dahin wie eine zähe Schleimspur. In Zaubertränke mussten sie ein Verwirrungselexier herstellen, in Verwandlung ein Buch in einen Salamander verwandeln, in Zauberkunst wurde der Aufmunterungszauber geprüft und in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mussten sie nur eine theoretische Prüfung beschreiten, weil Quirrell gerne auf die Praktische verzichtete. Sie vermuteten, dass er Angst davor hatte, von einem Irrwicht hinters Licht geführt zu werden, oder etwas ähnliches.

Die Übersetzungsaufgaben in Alte Runen waren einfach und auch Arithmantik bereitete keine Probleme, genauso wenig wie alle anderen Fächer.

Am letzten Prüfungstag hatten die Zwillinge ihre Prüfung in Wahrsagen und Stefanie, die früher fertig geworden war, wartete in der Großen Halle auf sie. Sie saß gerade über dem Tagespropheten, als sie beiden hereinkamen und sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnten.

„Na nu? Sagt bloß ihr habt gelacht, seit ihr aus dem Klassenzimmer gekommen seid?"

Die beiden ließen sich links und rechts von ihr nieder und beruhigten sich langsam.

„Wir mussten Einzeln zu ihr hinauf gehen und in einer Kristallkugel die Zukunft sehen. Ich war zuerst dran und George danach." Fred gluckste bei der Erinnerung und nahm sich mit einer Hand ein Pfeﬀerminzbonbon aus Stefanies Umhang. Sie hielt ihn nicht zurück, aber warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Das muss bis zum nächsten Festessen reichen!"

„Also, als ich oben war, hatte ich wirklich Schwierigkeiten, nicht loszulachen. Ich habe nämlich rein gar nichts in der Kugel gesehen. Nur weißen Dunst. Dann habe ich mir überlegt, ob ich ihr einfach irgendetwas sagen soll, oder ob es klüger wäre, den Dunst irgendwie zu interpretieren. Ich habe ihr dann einfach gesagt, ich würde etwas sehen, dass aussieht wie ein Sarg, weil sie Todesomen ja so gerne hat. Und dann…"

„Dann bin ich rauf. Er hatte keine Zeit mir zu sagen was er so ‚gesehen' hat, also hatte ich keine Ahnung was mich erwarten würde. Ich habe natürlich genauso wenig gesehen wie Fred, aber ich hatte dieselben Gedanken und dann…" Er prustete. „Dann habe ich ihr genau dasselbe gesagt. Dass ich etwas sehe, das aussieht ein Sarg. Und sie hat gesagt, dass was dran sein muss, wenn wir beide dasselbe sehen."

Sie brachen wieder in Gelächter aus und Stefanie schmunzelte leicht. Vermutlich war es witziger, wenn man dabei war.

Aber sie hatten allen Grund zum Lachen. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei und sie hatten eine ganze, herrliche Woche lang frei. Stefanie verzichtete auf ihren Zauberumhang und sonnte sich draußen in Muggelkleidung. Sie kitzelte zusammen mit Lee und den Zwillingen die Tentakeln der Riesenkrake und erhielt voll Freude einen Brief von ihren Eltern, als Antwort auf einen, in dem sie gefragt hatte ob es in Ordnung wäre, die erste Hälfte der Ferien in England zu verbringen. Ihre Eltern schrieben ihr, dass sie es zwar bedauern, aber nicht verbieten würden.

Die Tage des Faulenzens schmolzen dahin und das Abschlussfest kam immer näher. Sie hatten ihre Prüfungen alle bestanden, das hatten sie schon unter dem Tisch erfahren, und konnten sich vollkommen entspannt darauf freuen.

Nur wenige Tage vor dem Fest erwachte Stefanie relativ früh. Sie wusste nicht, was sie geweckt hatte, aber sie fühlte sich nicht mehr müde, da sie am Vortag nicht allzu lange aufgeblieben war.

Lautlos zog sie sich an und verließ den Schlafsaal. Sie stieg die Treppen herunter und versuchte dabei, die Stufen zu überspringen, die knarrten.

Unten angekommen fand sie den Gemeinschaftsraum in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Es musste wirklich früh sein, denn normalerweise zündeten die Hauselfen das Kaminfeuer gegen 5 Uhr morgens an.

Sie wollte gerade auf die Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen, als ihr etwas auﬃel. Vor dem Portraitloch lag etwas. Oder besser jemand.

Sie zögerte nicht und rannte auf die Person zu, die seltsam steif wirkte. Es war Neville Longbottem, einer der Erstklässler, der damals die Punkte verloren hatte.

„Wer hat dir denn eine Ganzkörperklammer verpasst?", murmelte sie leise und stellte fest, dass er, sofern die Klammer es zuließ, schlief. Rasch zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach den Gegenzauber. Sofort entspannte sich der schlafende Körper und sie bemühte sich, ihn auf ein Sofa zu hieven, was ihr aber nicht gelang, weswegen sie entschied, dass der Teppich es auch tun würde. Dann entzündete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab ein Feuer im Kamin und deckte Neville mit einer der Decken zu.

Gerade als sie das getan hatte, schwang das Portrait zur Seite und Ron und Hermine kamen hereingestürmt. Sie sahen blass und müde und merkwürdig besorgt aus.

Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Augen zusammen und sah sie fragend an.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie schließlich und hielt die vorwurfsvolle Frage, ob sie etwa schon wieder heimlich draußen gewesen waren, zurück.

„Neville? Hast du ihn vom Fluch befreit? So ein Glück, ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen!", kam es aus Hermine heraus und sie stürmte zu Neville, der leise vor sich hin schnarchte.

„Also verdankt er das euch?"

„Äh…ja. Eine lange Geschichte."

„Ich habe Zeit."

Hermine zögerte, aber Ron, der Stefanie schon länger kannte, begann sofort zu berichten und was er berichtete, erschien Stefanie einerseits unmöglich, andererseits erklärte es alles, wie zum Beispiel, warum das Betreten des linken Korridors im dritte Stock verboten worden war.

Ron brauchte mehr als eine Viertelstunde, aber dann war er fertig und Stefanie ließ sich auf einen Sessel sinken.

„Nicht schlecht muss ich sagen. Ihr seid die mutigsten Erstklässler die ich je gesehen habe." Dann schluckte sie. „Ich hoﬀe nur, dass Dumbledore rechtzeitig gekommen ist…"

„Wir auch. Wir werden gleich wieder hinuntergehen, wir wollten nur nach Neville sehen…"

„Meine Güte, ich muss das den Zwillingen erzählen", ﬁel Stefanie plötzlich ein und ehe die beiden etwas einwenden konnten, war sie schon die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinaufgerast. Ganz oben öﬀnete sie die Türe ohne anzuklopfen und rüttelte sehr unsanft zuerst George und dann Fred wach.

„W,Was soll das? Ich habe gerade so schön geträumt! Was machst du hier, Stefanie? Falsche Treppe…"

„Kommt mit raus, ich muss euch was erzählen!"

Sie zerrte die beiden, die noch halbnackt waren, vor die Türe und gab wortwörtlich wieder, was ihr Bruder ihr zuvor erzählt hatte. Die Münder der beiden wanderten nach unten und ihr Respekt vor Ron wuchs sichtlich.

„Also sind sie doch nicht ganz nutzlos, diese Erstklässler… wir sollten wieder mit ihnen reden…"

Sie verbrachten die Morgenstunden damit, über die Geschichte zu diskutieren und beschlossen schließlich, Harry, für den Fall dass er noch lebte, etwas Besonderes zu schicken.

„Wie wäre es mit Snapes Kopf? Das würde ihm gefallen", schlug Fred vor, doch George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht umsetzbar. Und als Kuchen will er ihn sicher nicht, wer will denn bitte Snape essen. Den ﬁndet keiner zum Anbeisen."

„Dann vielleicht ein paar gestohlene Kristalle aus dem Stundenglas…"

„….oder ein eigener Hauself…"

„…oder eine Klobrille…"

„…oder eine Kloschüssel."

„Das ist aber gar keine schlechte Idee", meinte George nach einer Weile. „Ein Klositz. Darüber freut er sich sicher."

„Ja", meine Stefanie ironisch, „wer freut sich denn bitte nicht über einen Klositz?"

Aber die beiden ließen sich nicht davon abbringen, also stand Stefanie Schmiere, während sie den Sitz aus einer der Jungentoiletten stahlen.

Leider erfuhren sie später, dass Madame Pomfrey den Sitz beschlagnahmt hatte. Dafür waren sie natürlich umso erleichterter, dass Harry überlebt hatte und bald wusste die ganze Schule in etwa was passiert war. Zumindest teilweise. Was zwischen Harry und Quirrell vorgefallen war, das wusste nämlich niemand so genau, aber es gab die wildesten Gerüchte.

So froh sie auch darüber waren, dass Harry noch lebte, so unglücklich waren sie darüber, dass er im Krankenﬂügel lag und nicht einmal Besuch empfangen durfte. Das letzte Quidditchspiel stand an und ohne Harry als Sucher waren die Gryﬃndors den Ravenclaws hoﬀnungslos unterlegen. Stefanie konzentrierte sich während des Spiels auf Roger Davies, der als Jäger eine sehr gute Figur machte, und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte.

In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es ein wenig und sie lächelte. Ja, das wollte sie unbedingt. Aber erst nächstes Jahr.

Als der Sucher der Ravenclaws schließlich den Schnatz ﬁng, eilte Stefanie auf das Spielfeld, um Fred und George zu trösten und als sie an Roger vorbei kam, lächelte sie und rief ihm ein: „Super Spiel, du warst toll!", zu, und er lächelte zurück.

Zu den Zwillingen meinte sie: „Ihr habt einen super Job gemacht. Die besten Treiber die es gibt."

„Nur haben wir ohne Harry echt keine Chance…" Sie seufzten, aber sie ließen sich ihre Laune nicht verderben.

„Was macht es schon, dass wir wieder weder den Hauspokal, noch den Quidditchpokal bekommen?"

„Ja, man kann nicht alles haben, dafür aber alles nicht." Das brachte die beiden zum Lachen und sie gaben zu, dass ihre Laune sowieso nicht getrübt werden konnte.

Am Tag des Abschlussfestes war ihre Laune dann allerdings doch nicht so wunderbar ungetrübt, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass die Slytherins die ganze Zeit zu ihnen grinsten und boshafte Kommentare abgaben.

„Na Galen? Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man wieder nicht den Pokal gewinnt? Wo du dir doch immer so viel Mühe gibst, im Unterricht Punkte zu bekommen…" Bletchley lachte und Montague und Pucey stimmten ein. Stefanie brannte eine bissige Antwort auf der Zunge, aber sie hielt sich zurück und ignorierte die drei einfach.

Am Abend saßen sie dann alle in der Großen Halle und Harry war aus dem Krankenﬂügel entlassen worden und kam ein wenig später. Als er die Halle betrat wurde es schlagartig still, dann begannen alle wild miteinander zu reden. Stefanie schenkte den Zwillingen ein stummes Lächeln und gleich darauf kam Dumbeldore herein.

„Dann wollen wir mal wieder seine halbherzigen Lobesreden über die Slytherins mitanhören", murmelte George leise und Angelina, die neben ihm saß, stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, damit er schwieg.

„Wieder ein Jahr vorbei!" Dumbledore stellte sich vor den Lehrertisch und strahlte sie an. „Und bevor wir die Zähne in unser köstliches Festessen versenken, muss ich euch mit dem schweﬂigen Geschwafel eines alten Mannes belästigen. Was für ein Jahr! Hoﬀentlich sind eure Köpfe ein wenig voller als zuvor …. Ihr habt jetzt den ganzen Sommer vor euch, um sie wieder hübsch leer zu räumen, bevor das nächste Schuljahr anfängt…Nun, wie ich es verstehe, muss jetzt dieser Hauspokal überreicht werden, und auf der Tabelle sieht es wie folgt aus: an vierter Stelle Gryﬃndor, mit 312 Punkten, an dritter Huﬄepuﬀ mit 352; Ravenclaw mit 426 und Slytherin mit 472 Punkte."

Stefanie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Slytherin in laute Jubelschreie ausbrachen, auf die Tische klopften und pﬁﬀen, grölten und taten, was auch immer Lärm machen konnte. Sie saß ungünstiger Weise so, dass sie Montague, Pucey und Bletchley direkt im Blick hatte und als Letzterer ihr ein triumphierendes Lächeln zuwarf, schnitt sie eine Grimasse und sah schnell wieder hinauf zum Lehrertisch.

„Ja, Ja, gut gemacht, Slytherin", fuhr Dumbledore fort und es wurde wieder ruhiger im Raum. „Allerdings müssen wir auch die jüngsten Ereignisse berücksichtigen."

Nun sprach niemand mehr und ein rascher Blick geradeaus zeigte Stefanie, dass die Slytherins ein wenig blasser geworden waren.

„Ähem. Ich habe hier noch ein paar letzte Punkte zu vergeben. Schauen wir mal. Ja…

Zuerst – An Ronald Weasley, für die beste Schachpartie, die in Hogwarts seit vielen Jahren gespielt wurde, verleihe ich Gryﬃndor 50 Punkte."

Nun brach der Jubel auf dem Tisch der Gryﬃndors los und Stefanie und die Zwillinge warfen sich begeisterte Blicke zu. In den Augen der beiden leuchtete sogar ein wenig Stolz auf, aber das konnte sie sich auch eingebildet haben.

„Zweitens – Miss Hermine Granger … für den Einsatz kühler Logik im Angesichts des Feuers, verleihe ich Gryﬃndor 50 Punkte."

„412 Punkte schon", schrie Stefanie in Freds Ohr, obwohl er direkt neben ihr saß, aber es war so laut am Tisch, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal verstanden hatte.

„Drittens – Mr. Harry Potter … für seine Unerschrockenheit und seinen überragenden Mut, verleihe ich Gryﬃndor 60 Punkte."

„472! Gleichauf mit Slytherin!", rief Stefanie aus und der Lärm wurde so stark, dass man sich wundern konnte, dass er nur von einem einzigen Tisch kam. Schade war nur, dass sie nicht in Führung lagen, sondern sich den ersten Platz nur teilten.

Doch dann hob Dumbledore die Hand und es wurde schlagartig still. Er gehörte zu jenen Menschen, die die Macht besaßen, Mengen sofort verstummen zu lassen, er strahlte Respekt und gleichzeitig Geborgenheit aus.

„Es gibt viele Arten von Mut." Ihr ﬁel auf, dass er lächelte. War er nicht selbst einst in Gryﬃndor gewesen? Lag ihm etwas daran, sie endlich wieder siegen zu sehen? „Es verlangt einiges an Mut sich seinen Feinden entgegenzustellen, doch ebenso viel, den eigenen Freunden in den Weg zu treten. Deshalb vergebe ich zehn Punkte an Mr. Longbottem."

Die Jubelschreie kamen einer Explosion nahe und die Hälfte der Gryﬃndors rannte zu Neville um ihn zu umarmen und die, die es nicht taten, wussten nicht, wie er aussah.

„Das heißt", rief Dumbeldore über den stürmenden Applaus hinweg, denn auch die Ravenclaws und Huﬄepuﬀs feierten den Fall von Slytherin, „wir müssen ein wenig umdekorieren."

Und das tat er. Die grünen Girlanden wurden rot, Silber zu Gold und die riesige Schlange wurde zu einem stattlichen Löwen.

Stefanie, die die Halle noch nie so geschmückt gesehen hatte, dachte bei sich, dass es ihr viel besser stand als das Grün. Zu ihrem großen Vergnügen schüttelte Snape McGonagall, mit einem eindeutig falschen und sehr schmallippigen Lächeln, die Hand.

Das Festessen schmeckte tausendmal besser als sonst und alles an diesem Abend schien so wunderbar und perfekt, dass Stefanie ihn gar nicht mehr beenden wollte.

Am nächsten Tag bekamen sie ihre Zeugnisse und Stefanie hatte McGonagall nicht enttäuscht. Dann wurden die Schränke geleert und die Koﬀer gepackt, man machte sich auf zum Hogwartsexpress. Stefanie saß gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen, Lee, Angelina und Alicia in einem Abteil und während das wilde Land langsam weniger wild wurde und ab und zu auch Städte auftauchten, sprachen sie über die Ereignisse des Jahres, nahmen sich vor, im nächsten Jahr den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen und spielten einige Runden Zauberschnippschnapp.

Als sie im Bahnhof Kings Cross einfuhren, hatten sie bereits ihre Zauberumhänge abgelegt und liefen immer zu dritt durch das Tor hinaus in den Muggelbahnhof.

„Da vorne ist Mum mit Ginny", sagte George und wies auf die beiden, die sich gerade mit Harry unterhielten.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich muss nur kurz Daniel sagen, dass er nicht auf mich warten muss." Ihr war gerade eingefallen, dass er noch gar nicht wusste, dass sie dieses Jahr nicht gleich nach Hause reisen würde und sie sah, dass er schon ein wenig genervt auf sie wartete.

„Daniel?" Sie rannte auf ihn zu. „Tut mir Leid, dass du warten musstest, aber dieses Jahr bleibe ich zuerst bei den Weasleys und nehme erst den Portschlüssel zum Einkauftermin…"

Seine Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf, vielleicht, weil er froh war, sich jetzt nicht eine halbe Stunde lang mit ihr abgeben zu müssen.

„Oh, gut", sagte er, „dann schöne Ferien dir."

„Ja, danke. Dir auch."

Sie blickte ihm hinterher und während sein blonder Haarschopf in der Menge untertauchte, fragte sie sich, ob er sie jemals als etwas anderes sehen würde, als ein lästiges Anhängsel, um das er sich zwei Mal im Jahr kümmern musste.

Doch dann schüttelte sie diese Gedanken ab und ging hinüber zu den Weasleys. Sie strahlten ihr allesamt entgegen und Stefanie begrüßte Mrs Weasley und Ginny mit großer Freude. Sie sah herrlichen Ferien entgegen.


	27. Ferien im Fuchsbau

**26\. Ferien im Fuchsbau**

Die Reise mit Flohpulver gestaltete sich als unproblematisch und als Stefanie aus dem Kamin in das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys trat, fühlte sie sich ein Stück weit heimgekehrt. Die Räume kamen ihr vertraut vor und es war, als würden sie sie willkommen heißen.

Gerade als sie lächelnd beiseite treten wollte, kam schon der nächste aus dem Kamin gestolpert, stieß hart gegen sie und sie beide ﬁelen auf den Boden.

Stefanie ächzte unter dem Gewicht und atmete erleichtert aus, als die Person sich schnell mit den Händen abstützte, um sie zu schonen.

„Stefanie! Du weißt schon, dass man beiseite treten soll? Glaubst du ich weiß, dass du da noch rumstehst?" Es war einer der Zwillinge, wie die Stimme verriet.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie gegen den Boden und als er aufstand, drehte sie sich um und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

Stefanie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Fred war und als das Kaminfeuer blau auﬂeuchtete, zog er sie schnell zur Seite und sein Bruder trat aus den Flammen.

„Ah", sagte er, „schön wieder daheim zu sein. Es hat sich auch nichts verändert." Er schnupperte in die Luft und nun roch auch Stefanie den Duft von frisch gebackenem Brot.

Wieder leuchteten die Flammen auf und Percy, gefolgt von Ron kamen aus dem Kamin, anschließend Ginny und Mrs. Weasley.

„So", begann sie und wischte sich ein wenig Asche aus dem Umhang, „dann werde ich jetzt nach dem Brot sehen. Ich bin froh, dass ihr wieder da seid."

Sie strahlte sie noch einmal alle an, ehe sie in die Küche verschwand. Percy ließ seinen Blick einmal durch den Raum schweifen, dann schien er es eilig zu haben, nach oben zu verschwinden.

„Er geht sein Abzeichen putzen, es ist schmutzig geworden", ﬂüsterte George und die anderen kicherten leise.

„Mum sagt, du sollst in meinem Zimmer schlafen, Stefanie", quiekte Ginny und gehorsam trug Stefanie ihren Koﬀer nach oben, bis in den dritten Stock, wo Ginnys Zimmer lag.

„Und", fragte sie beiläuﬁg, „freust du dich schon auf Hogwarts?"

„Oh ja!" Ginny seufzte tief und öﬀnete die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer. Genau wie letztes Mal stand dort ein behelfsmäßiges Bett. Stefanie stellte ihren Koﬀer daneben und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Meine Schwester Marie sicher auch… sie hat mir sofort geschrieben, als sie den Brief bekommen hat. Natürlich hat sie bis zum letzten Moment Angst gehabt, sie würde keinen bekommen." Stefanie lachte leise und stellte sich vor, wie wundervoll freudig ihre kleine Schwester reagiert haben musste, als sie den Brief bekommen hatte. Oder war auch zu ihr jemand, wie damals Thomas Weider, gekommen? Sie musste gestehen, dass sie es nicht wusste. Marie hatte ihr nur geschrieben, dass sie nun oﬃziell auch nach Hogwarts kommen würde.

„Ja… ich habe meinen zum Glück auch bekommen…"

Ginny war nicht sonderlich gesprächig, zumindest nicht im Moment, aber Stefanie konnte es verstehen, immerhin war sie drei Jahre älter und dann auch noch mit ihren Brüdern befreundet.

„Naja", sagte sie deshalb und ihr Blick ﬁel beiläuﬁg auf ein Plakat der Schicksalsschwestern – einer Zaubererband, „ich gehe dann mal wieder runter zu den Zwillingen."

„Ist gut."

Sie stand auf und verließ das Zimmer, ehe sie leichtfüßig die Treppe herunterrannte. Schon von weitem konnte sie die Stimme der Zwillinge hören, und die von ihrer Mutter.

„Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Haus und Hof? Ernsthaft? Seine Bücher sind so unglaublich teuer! Und was da drinnen steht, weißt du sowieso schon alles! Mit dem Geld hättest du Ginny einen neuen Umhang kaufen können, statt eines Gebrauchten!"

Schweigen, dann das Geräusch von Füßen. Einer der Zwillinge kam nach oben gestürmt, der andere folgte ihm.

„Ähm", machte Stefanie und wurde zu ihrer Überraschung von George, der Fred nachgerannt war, am Ärmel gepackt und mit in ihr Zimmer gezogen.

Fred hatte sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen, Stefanie setzte sich ihm gegenüber, neben George.

Sie konnte sehen, dass Fred wütend war und gleichzeitig, dass George seine Meinung ausnahmsweise einmal nicht zu hundert Prozent teilte.

„Du warst viel zu grob zu Mum! Denkst du eigentlich manchmal an die ganzen Entbehrungen, die sie auf sich nehmen muss, damit wir alle zur Schule gehen können?"

Stefanie war überrascht, dass Georges Stimme nicht sanft klang, sondern eher tadelnd. Sie schluckte. Sollte sie bei diesem seltenen, brüderlichen Zwist überhaupt anwesend sein?

„Ich weiß, Mum und Dad verzichten auf Sachen, damit wir es nicht müssen und ich gönne Mum ja ein wenig Luxus, aber dann doch bitte sinnvollen Luxus! Lockharts Bücher sind viel zu teuer und sie hat selbst gesagt, dass sie alles immer genauso gemacht hat, wie es im Buch steht! Es ist also komplett sinnlos gewesen, Geld dafür auszugeben! Hätte sie sich doch stattdessen einen neuen Hut, oder was auch immer gekauft, aber doch nicht so etwas!"

„Mag sein, dass es ein unnützliches Buch ist, aber sie hat ihre Freude damit und jetzt hast du sie ihr verdorben."

„Verdorben?! Es stimmt doch – ein Umhang für Ginny wäre eine bessere Investition gewesen als dieser Lockhartunsinn!"

Stefanie wusste nicht, wer Lockhart sein sollte, aber sie tippte inzwischen auf einen Autor. So wie sie das jetzt verstanden hatte, hatte Mrs. Weasley einen Haushalsratgeber von ihm gekauft, der teuer gewesen war und ihr nichts Neues erzählen konnte und Fred regte sich darüber auf.

Die beiden Zwillinge sahen sich auf eine Weise an, die Stefanie bisher fremd gewesen war. Sie war noch nie Zeuge einer Meinungsverschiedenheit der beiden gewesen und es war ihr nicht geheuer.

„Äh", begann sie und schluckte, als die beiden ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu ihr wandten. „Ich glaube, ihr klärt das unter euch und ich gehe und sehe nach, ob ich eurer Mum helfen kann."

Sie stand auf und ging mit hastigen Schritten aus dem Zimmer, dann schnell die Treppe herunter. Unten angekommen, wurde sie langsamer und blieb dann ganz stehen, um erst einmal zu lauschen, ob Mrs. Weasley überhaupt unten war. Aus der Küche konnte sie ein leises Schniefen hören.

„Oh nein", murmelte Stefanie leise und betrat den Raum vorsichtig. Mrs. Weasley stand am Herd und hatte irgendetwas in einer Pfanne vor sich, das sie briet.

Stefanie räusperte sich und Mrs. Weasley drehte sich überrascht um. Sie sah nicht verweint aus, aber ihre Augen waren trotzdem ein klein wenig gerötet.

„Ich, ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich ihnen irgendwie helfen kann…"

Ihre Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf. „Oh, nein, danke Stefanie, aber ich habe alles im Griﬀ. Derweil gibt es nichts zu tun."

Stefanie kam näher und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ich habe gehört, was Fred gesagt hat", gab sie schließlich zögernd zu, „und ich muss gestehen, dass ich noch nie etwas von Gilderoy Lockhart gehört habe."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien das Mrs. Weasley aufzuheitern, wahrscheinlich weil es ihr einen Vorwand lieferte, von ihrem Lieblingsautor zu sprechen.

„Er ist ein unglaublich toller Zauberer. Und er sieht wahnsinnig gut aus." Sie seufzte und ihr Blick hatte etwas sehr Schwärmerisches angenommen.

„Und er ist Autor?", hakte Stefanie nach und ließ sich von Mrs. Weasley gerne ein Stück Brot in die Hand drücken.

„Oh ja, und was für einer! Der Beste auf der Welt! Seine Bücher verkaufen sich natürlich unglaublich gut und er hat erst vor kurzem ein Neues herausgebracht, seine Autobiograﬁe ‚Zauberisches Ich'." Sie schürzte die Lippen und ihr Blick wurde ein wenig düsterer. „Ich hätte es wahnsinnig gerne, aber das zu kaufen, wäre wirklich Geldverschwendung… nein, natürlich keine Verschwendung, aber ich könnte es vor meinen Männern nicht mehr rechtfertigen."

„Ähm, verstehe", meinte Stefanie und warf einen Blick auf das Buch, wegen dem vorhin gestritten worden war. Auf dem Buchcover prangte das Gesicht eines blondgelockten Zauberers, der immer wieder seine Zähne blitzen ließ und ihr zuzwinkerte. Sie schluckte und unterdrückte den Drang, sich zu übergeben. Wie von sich selbst überzeugt war dieser Mann denn bitte?

„Und was schreibt er noch so?"

„Oh, ganz viel. In seinen Büchern erzählt er zum Beispiel, wie er eine Todesfee oder einen Vampir besiegt hat." Sie schien nun wieder besser gelaunt zu sein und warf irgendeine Art von Öl in die Pfanne.

„Und es gibt viele Bücher?"

„Ziemlich viele." Sie nickte und schüttelte dann gleich wieder ihren Kopf. „Und sie sind leider sehr teuer. Aber er ist inzwischen wirklich bekannt und er hat schon fünf Mal den Preis der Hexenwoche für das charmanteste Lächeln gewonnen." Mrs. Weasley strahlte Stefanie an und sie versuchte zu lächeln.

„Na das ist ja eine Auszeichnung", murmelte sie, aber so leise, dass Mrs. Weasley es nicht hören konnte.

In diesem Moment kamen die Zwillinge wieder die Treppe herunter. Ihre Mienen waren beide auf dieselbe Art und Weise beschämt, aber sie wirkten so, als hätten sie sich inzwischen ausgesprochen.

„Mum? Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hätte nicht laut werden dürfen."

Die beiden blieben im Türrahmen stehen und Mrs. Weasley drehte sich zu ihnen um. Sie schien sich zuerst nicht ganz sicher zu sein, was sie sagen wollte, doch dann nickte sie.

„Gut." Mehr sagte sie nicht und Fred und George warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu, während Stefanie aufstand und zu ihnen ging.

„Als Wiedergutmachung werde ich freiwillig den Garten entgnomen", sprach Fred hastig weiter und an seiner Miene konnte Stefanie erkennen, dass das nicht seine Idee gewesen war. George grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu, aber sie biss sich nur auf die Unterlippe und kaute kurz darauf herum.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Fred. Er ist schon wieder überfällig."

Man spürte deutlich, dass Mrs. Weasley immer noch wütend war und die Zwillinge warteten nicht mehr auf weitere Worte, sondern verließen die Küche schnell wieder Richtung Garten. Stefanie ging mit ihnen und erkundigte sich interessiert, was sie unter Entgnomen verstanden.

„So belesen und du weißt nicht was Entgnomen ist?", fragte George grinsend und Stefanie wurde ein wenig rot.

„Sieh Fred einfach genau zu, er wird jetzt ganz alleine unseren Garten entgnomen." Er schien es zu genießen, nicht arbeiten zu müssen und ließ sich auf einem älter wirkenden Stück Mauer nieder, während Fred mit düsterer Miene zum ersten Pﬁngstrosenbusch ging und seinen Kopf hineinsteckte. Stefanie ging ihm nach und beobachtete ihn interessiert.

„Ist da ein Gnom drin?", fragte sie, aber sie bekam nur ein merkwürdiges Geräusch zur Antwort, dann tauchte Freds Kopf wieder auf und in beiden Händen hielt er ein Beinpaaar, das wohl zu Gnomen gehörte. Es waren kleine, lederhäutige Geschöpfe mit kartoﬀelähnlichen Glatzköpfen. Ihre Köpfe ließ Fred nach unten baumeln, dann begann er, sie wie ein Lasso über sich zu schwingen, was ziemlich lustig aussah, da er es mit beiden Händen zugleich tat. Außerdem wehrten die Gnome sich so gut sie konnten, was aber lange nicht gut genug war.

„Er macht sie schwindelig", erklärte George ihr, der immer noch nur zusah und sich inzwischen einen langen Grashalm zwischen die Zähne gesteckt hatte, auf dem er herumkaute.

In diesem Augenblick ließ Fred die Gnome los und sie ﬂogen, in einem gewaltigen Bogen, sicher 15 Meter weit, auf die andere Mauerseite, wo sie benommen liegen blieben. Empörte Schreie erklangen.

„Und dann sind sie so fertig, dass sie eine Weile nicht mehr in ihre Löcher ﬁnden… bis ihr Hirn aufhört sich zu drehen. Dann kommen sie zurück."

„Aha", machte Stefanie und sah wieder zu Fred, der mit immer noch ziemlich ﬁnsterer Miene nach weiteren Gnomen suchte.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen, Fred?", erkundigte sie sich, als er wieder aus einem Busch auftauchte und drei Gnome eingefangen hatte.

„Wenn du willst", kam es zur Antwort und das war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er wirklich nicht gut drauf war.

„Du könntest ihm auch ein wenig zur Hand gehen, George", meinte Stefanie zu ihm, als sie einen Gnom erblickte, der von alleine aus seinem Loch gekrochen war und laut johlend zusah, wie Fred seine Kumpanen fertig machte.

„Ich habe nur auf den Moment gewartet, in dem sie von alleine kommen, um zuzusehen." George sprang auf, packte den Gnom und begann, ihn herumzuwirbeln.

„So dämlich sind sie?"

„Noch viel dämlicher." Fred hatte seine nächsten Gnome weg geschossen und stürzte sich auf gleich sechs Gnome, die George zujubelten. Er gab Stefanie einen davon ab.

„Versuch es einfach mal." Seine Laune schien sich gebessert zu haben, jetzt, da George sich doch dazu erbarmt hatte, ihm zu helfen und zögernd nahm Stefanie den Gnom entgegen. Dann versuchte sie, es den Zwillingen gleich zu tun.

Ihr erster Wurf war nicht sonderlich weit, er ging vermutlich gerade einmal über die Mauer.

„Ein bisschen mehr Schwung, aber das wird schon", tröstete George sie und sie nahm den nächsten.

Tatsächlich wurde sie von Mal zu Mal besser und als sie den letzten Gnom aus dem Garten beförderte, warf sie ihn beinahe so weit wie die Zwillinge.

Sie waren genau zur richtige Zeit fertig geworden, denn schon klang aus dem geöﬀneten Fenster laut Mrs. Weasleys Stimme, die sie zum Essen rief.

„Hoﬀentlich ist sie nicht mehr sauer", murmelte Fred und George schnaubte. „Erwähn einfach Lockharts Namen nicht mehr, dann wird das schon."

„Besser du sagst einfach nichts mehr gegen sie. Es ist nämlich gar nicht so einfach, nichts gegen Lockhart zu sagen."

„Also hat sie dich über ihn aufgeklärt?", erkundigte George sich und wirkte nicht gerade begeistert.

„Oh ja." Stefanie seufzte tief. „Ich hoﬀe, ich muss nie eines seiner Bücher lesen. Alleine wie er vom Buchcover aus zwinkert… furchtbar. Er muss so von sich selbst überzeugt sein…"

„Und wir hatten schon Angst, du wärst auf den Lockhart-Zug aufgesprungen." Fred schüttelte seinen Kopf und schien erleichtert zu sein, genau wie sein Bruder. „Mehr als eine für ihn schwärmende Hexe, ertrage ich nämlich nicht."

„Als ich das letzte Mal bei euch war, habe ich noch nichts von ihm mitbekommen…"

„Mum hat ihn auch erst später entdeckt… in der Hexenwoche, die sie, angeblich, nur wegen der Kochrezepte liest."

Sie betraten das Haus und streiften ihre Schuhe im Flur ab, ehe sie in die Küche gingen. Der Tisch war gedeckt und Ginny, Ron und Percy saßen bereits dort.

„Euer Vater kommt erst später nach Hause, er hat wohl wieder einen harten Tag… die Hausdurchsuchungen häufen sich mal wieder, sie sollten wirklich mehr Leute einstellen."

Sie stellte einen vollen Topf auf den Tisch und Stefanie beobachtete interessiert, wie die Zwillinge sich aufspalteten. Einer setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz auf der einen Seite, der andere auf die andere Seite, wo nun noch ein Platz für Stefanie blieb. Sie fand es rührend, dass die beiden sich ihretwegen so aufteilten, damit sie neben einen von ihnen sitzen konnte, doch sie hätte auch nichts dagegen gehabt, neben Ron zu sitzen, an dessen Seite jetzt George saß. Aber sie saß doch lieber neben Fred, der ihr ungefragt etwas zu Essen auf den Teller gab, während seine Mutter noch Brot auf den Tisch stellte und sich dann an die Querseite setzte, wo je nur ein Stuhl für sie und einer für Mr. Weasley stand.

Während sie aßen, kam aus dem Nebenzimmer das leise Geräusch eines Radios, aber niemand schien sich darum zu kümmern, dass die Hexe Celestina Warbeck Schlager zum Besten gab. Stefanie fand es hingegen ziemlich lustig und kicherte ein paar Mal, wenn eine besonders lustige Textstelle kam, bis Fred sie schließlich fragte, was los wäre.

„Hörst du denn nicht, was die eigentlich singt?"

„Wer?" Er blickte sich kurz suchend um, aber Stefanie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aus dem Radio, diese Celestina War…War…"

„Warbeck", half er ihr weiter und sie nickte.

„Ja, so hieß sie. Die Texte sind total komisch." Sie kicherte wieder, als die Sängerin etwas über Lippen, so rot wie ein Krebspanzer, zum Besten gab und sie konnte Fred ansehen, dass er ein Lachen nur mühsam unterdrückte.

„Wer bitte will denn hören, dass seine Lippen so rot sind, wie Krebspanzer?"

Nun begann auch George mit sich zu ringen und Mrs. Weasley versuchte krampfhaft, die drei zu ignorieren. Vielleicht hätte sie es nicht mehr lange ausgehalten, doch sie wurde davon abgelenkt, dass Errol, die Familieneule der Weasleys, in diesem Moment gegen die Fensterscheibe ﬂog und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden ﬁel.

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Percy, könntest du…?"

„Ich gehe schon, Mum." Sofort stand er auf und holte den Vogel ins Haus. Er nahm ihm den Brief ab und warf einen kurzen, aber merkwürdig besorgten Blick auf den Absender. „Er ist von Dad."

„Von eurem Vater?!" Mrs. Weasleys Stimme klang sofort ein paar Oktaven höher und überaus besorgt.

Percy reichte ihr den Brief und sie riss ihn auf, ehe ihre Augen hektisch über das Papier wanderten. Stefanie sah, dass George sich ein wenig zur Seite streckte, damit er mitlesen konnte, aber deine Mutter wedelte mit der Hand, als wäre er eine lästige Fliege. Schließlich ließ sie das Pergament sinken.

„Euer Vater kommt noch später als erwartet. Wahrscheinlich erst morgen."

„Was? Er arbeitet die ganze Nacht durch?"

Sie nickte ernst. „Leider sieht es danach aus. Und es ist nicht das erste Mal in letzter Zeit." Ein Seufzer entglitt ihr und sie steckte den Brief weg. „Aber ihr esst erst einmal, euer Vater will euch schließlich nicht hungrig treﬀen."

„Bis morgen bin ich schon wieder hungrig", murmelte Ron leise und schob sich einen Löﬀel Essen in den Mund. Ginny kicherte und Mrs. Weasley schien sich langsam zu entspannen und dass sie nicht mehr wütend auf Fred war, zeigte sie dadurch, dass sie ihm zuerst etwas Nachtisch anbot.

Nach dem Essen wollte Stefanie beim Abwasch helfen, aber Mrs. Weasley scheuchte sie aus der Küche und so ging sie, zusammen mit den Zwillingen, in deren Zimmer, wo sie ein paar Feuerwerkskörper genauer unter die Lupe nahmen und überlegten, wie sie sie modiﬁzieren oder eigene herstellen könnten. Sie arbeiteten bis spät in die Nacht, dann gingen auch sie zu Bett, obwohl Stefanie ihre Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, noch ein Stockwerk höher in ihr Zimmer zu kommen, aber sie schaﬀte es.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Stefanie, weil sie die Haustüre hörte. Sie wusste zuerst nicht, wieso sie das leise Geräusch wahrgenommen hatte, aber dann bemerkte sie, dass das Fenster in Ginnys Zimmer geöﬀnet war und die Türe lag direkt darunter.

Da sie vermutete, dass Mr. Weasley wieder da war, machte sie sich schnell fertig, duschte und kleidete sich an, ehe sie hinunter in die Küche ging. Oﬀenbar hatte er nicht das ganze Haus aufwecken wollen, denn er saß alleine, nur beim Licht der langsam aufgehenden Sonne, auf dem Küchentisch und aß etwas Brot.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Weasley", begrüßte Stefanie ihn und er drehte sich ziemlich erschrocken um.

„Ah, Stefanie. Meine Güte, hast du mich vielleicht erschreckt."

„Tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht. Ich bin nur wach geworden, als Sie gekommen sind." Sie schwieg kurz, dann ﬁel ihr auf, dass er nichts zu trinken hatte. „Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht einen Tee machen?"

„Was? Oh, ja, das wäre wirklich reizend, aber mach dir nur keine Umstände, du bist Gast in diesem Haus."

„Und Sie hatten einen viel zu langen Arbeitstag", erklärte sie bestimmt und suchte dann die Teekanne und eine Tasse heraus, außerdem Teebeutel. Sie fand nur eine einzige Sorte, aber gab sich damit zufrieden und begann dann das Wasser so aufzukochen, wie sie es bei Mrs. Weasley beobachtet hatte.

„Und, was mussten Sie heute … und gestern, alles so erledigen?" Sie fragte teilweise aus Höﬂichkeit, aber großteils aus reiner Neugierde.

„Hausdurchsuchungen über Hausdurchsuchungen… wir sind kaum fertig geworden mit der Arbeit, weil die meisten Leute sich … nicht sonderlich kooperativ gezeigt haben. Natürlich nicht, sie hatten ja auch etwas zu verbergen."

„Und, was haben Sie gefunden?" Sie schenkte den fertig gebrühten Tee in eine Tasse und stellte sie vor ihm auf den Tisch.

„Danke", sagte er und nahm einen Schluck, wobei er sich leicht verbrühte, weil der Tee noch zu heiß war. „Ein paar Sachen, die in andere Abteilungen fallen. Schwarzmagische Artefakte und dergleichen. In unsere Abteilung sind im Endeﬀekt nur… ein paar Essen fressende Teller und ein zehenbeißender Schuh gefallen."

„Ach… was soll das denn bitte sein? Also, diese Teller… sie fressen das Essen, das man hinaufstellt?" Er nickte. „Und was bringt das bitte?"

„Nun, man verkauft sie an Muggel und die halten sich für vergesslich, wenn sie Essen hinaufstellen und es kurz darauf nicht mehr da ist. Sie drehen sich einmal um und es ist weg. Was sollen sie denn anderes denken, als dass sie sich nur eingebildet haben, sie hätten Essen hinauf getan", erklärte er und Stefanie nickte nachdenklich.

„Nicht sehr freundlich."

„Nein, das ist es fürwahr nicht. Aber einmal etwas anderes: Kennst du dich mit Autos aus?"

„Mit Autos?" Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und kratzte sich kurz am Nacken. „Äh, nein… nicht wirklich. Ein klein wenig vielleicht."

„Sicher besser als ich… also, die Sache ist die…" Er zögerte und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er mit sich rang. „Ich habe ein Auto in meiner Garage stehen und bastle ein wenig darauf herum… es wäre hilfreich, wenn ich ein paar Fragen klären könnte."

„Nun, ich kann es ja versuchen, aber versprechen kann ich Ihnen nichts."

Also führte Mr. Weasley sie noch in der Morgendämmerung in die kleine Garage. Das erste Licht des Tages drang durch die kleinen, staubigen Fenster und es wurde deutlich, dass Mrs. Weasley hier so gut wie nie erschien, geschweige denn putzte. Alle möglichen Muggelartefakte standen auf kleinen Regalen oder Tischchen, oder auch auf dem Boden, Werkzeuge lagen herum und man kam sich vor, wie auf einem kleinen Flohmarkt für altes Zeug. Mr. Weasley hatte oﬀenbar schon einiges davon verzaubert, denn ein paar der Dinge gaben komische Geräusche von sich, oder leuchteten.

In der Mitte des Schuppens aber stand ein Auto, ein alter Ford Anglia. Das verwaschene Türkis-Grün wirkte, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Garage, als würde es noch nie ein Staubkorn gesehen haben und Stefanie hegte den Verdacht, dass Mr. Weasley es entweder so oft berührte, dass es sauber blieb, oder er mit einem Putzlappen dafür sorgte.

„Ich habe schon ein wenig herumexperimentiert. Fliegen kann er schon, im Moment arbeitete ich daran, ihn auch unsichtbar zu machen, damit ihn keine Muggel sehen können."

„Ach, das klingt… ziemlich beeindruckend. Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

Er erklärte es ihr und sie lauschte ihm fasziniert. Zauber waren für sie das wunderbarste an der magischen Welt und sie liebte es, zu verstehen wie sie wirkten, denn das half ihr dabei, eigene zu entwickeln.

„Und was wollen Sie jetzt wissen?", erkundigte sie sich nach einer Weile und Mr. Weasley öﬀnete die Fahrertür.

„Dieses Ding hier, wenn ich hinauf drücke, macht es ein schreckliches Geräusch. Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht zeigen, ich will nicht, dass das ganze Haus aufwacht, aber…"

„Sie meinen die Hupe."

„Ach, was für ein treﬀender Name", stellte er fest und schloss die Türe wieder. „Und wofür braucht ein Auto so eine Hupe?"

„Man benutzt sie, um andere Auto…Autofahrer anzuhupen, wenn man sich über sie ärgert, weil sie nicht weiterfahren oder solche Sachen…"

„Also braucht das Auto sie nicht, um zu fahren?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Gut, ich habe nämlich irgendwie den Sinn nicht erkannt…"

Er ging um das Auto herum und öﬀnete den Motorraum, in dem sich alle möglichen Dinge befanden, von denen Stefanie keine Ahnung hatte. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, wie es in einem Auto aussah und konnte ihm dementsprechend nicht helfen, als er fragte welche Flüssigkeit was und wofür sie gut war.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht mehr helfen kann", sagte sie am Ende, doch er winkte ab.

„Du hast mir genug geholfen, danke." Sein Blick wanderte nach draußen, wo es inzwischen schon recht hell war. „Ich glaube, wir gehen besser zurück ins Haus. Nicht, dass Molly auf die Idee kommt, hier nach uns zu suchen…"

Stefanie fand das ein wenig merkwürdig, folgte ihm aber brav zurück zum Haus. Durch die Fenster konnten sie sehen, dass schon Leute im Erdgeschoß waren, doch ehe sie die Türe öﬀneten, blieb Mr. Weasley noch einmal stehen.

„Äh… das mag jetzt merkwürdig klingen, aber besser zu erzählst Molly nichts von dem Auto… oder zumindest nichts davon, dass ich es verzaubert habe…"

Sie blickte ihn kurz irritiert an, nickte dann aber. „Natürlich nicht."

„Gut, dann… gehen wir doch frühstücken."

Er öﬀnete die Türe und sie traten ins Haus.

„Arthur, bist du es?", erklang sofort Mrs. Weasleys Stimme aus der Küche und einer der Zwillinge steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Türrahmen.

„Ja, ist er. Und Stefanie hat er auch dabei."

„Die verschollene Stefanie", kam es vom anderen Zwilling, den Stefanie von ihrer Position aus nicht sehen konnte.

„Ja, ich habe ihr nur ein wenig unseren Garten gezeigt", wich Mr. Weasley jeder Frage aus und setzte sich dann gerne an den Küchentisch, um sich von seiner Frau mit einem richtigen Frühstück verwöhnen zu lassen.

„Aber wir sind stolz auf dich Dad, du hast es endlich einmal geschaﬀt, dir selbst Tee zu machen", witzelte Fred und Stefanie grinste, als Mr. Weasley ein wenig rot anlief.

„Nun, eigentlich hat Stefanie mir diesen Tee gemacht. Sie war so freundlich…"

„Stefanie? Ich muss sagen, in dir schlummern ja beeindruckende Talente."

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse in Georges Richtung und nahm eine Tasse von Mrs. Weasleys Tee entgegen.

„Und, was habt ihr heute so vor?", erkundigte Mrs. Weasley sich und sah dabei sehr direkt in die Richtung der Zwillinge.

„Wir wollten Stefanie eigentlich die Umgebung zeigen, sie war zwar schon mal hier, aber mehr als unser Haus hat sie nicht gesehen."

Stefanie sah zu George hinüber und schwieg. Das stimmte nicht direkt. Mit einem der Zwillinge hatte sie damals einen kleinen Spaziergang zum nahe gelegenen Hügel unternommen, und nachdem George jetzt redete, konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass das damals Fred gewesen war.

Nach dem Frühstück zog Percy sich in sein Zimmer zurück, während die Zwillinge Stefanie in ihre Mitte nahmen und das Haus verließen, noch ehe Ron oder Ginny fragen konnten, ob sie mitkommen durften.

Es war relativ warm draußen, aber immer noch kälter, als zur selben Zeit in Österreich, und Stefanie trug Shorts und ein kurzes T-Shirt. Ihr langes Haar hatte sie hinten zusammengebunden und während sie den beiden hinterher lief, musste sie feststellen, dass es inzwischen vielleicht doch ein wenig lang geworden war. Sie hatte es seit Jahren nicht mehr geschnitten und manchmal musste sie aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht hinauf setzte. Ein paar Zentimeter kürzer, beschloss sie, wären ideal, und sie nahm sich vor sie so bald wie möglich zu schneiden.

„Und das", verkündete George plötzlich, „ist Ottery . Nicht gerade prunkvoll, aber ganz nett."

Sie hatten den Hügel erklommen und blickten hinab auf das kleine Dorf, das bei Tageslicht seine Schönheit auf andere Art und Weise oﬀenbarte wie damals, in der frühmorgendlichen Dunkelheit. Stefanie lehnte sich, nach Atem ringend, an einen Baum und sah hinunter auf den kleinen Kirchturm und die Häuser, die in der Entfernung nicht wirklich groß wirkten.

Ihr Blick begegnete Freds Augen und einen Moment lang verharrte sie so und suchte in der Mischung aus Braun und Grün die Erinnerung an jenen Weihnachtstag. Aber da war nichts und Fred wandte seinen Blick ab, um ebenfalls auf das Dorf zu sehen.

Ein wenig enttäuscht stieß Stefanie sich von dem Baum ab. Hatte sie das damals nur geträumt? Hatte sie es nicht richtig in Erinnerung? Welcher der Zwillinge war es denn nun gewesen?

Sie vermochte ihre Fragen wirklich nicht zu beantworten und gab es schließlich auch auf.

„Wir können runter gehen, wenn du willst, aber da gibt es nicht viel. Einen Pub, wo wir noch nicht rein können, einen Kiosk…"

„Nein, passt schon", meinte Stefanie, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass die beiden nicht wirklich begierig darauf waren, in das Dorf zu gehen. Vielleicht weil das für sie bedeuten würde, den Hügel noch einmal hinaufzusteigen, statt nur hinunter zu laufen.

„Wir können aber auf einem Umweg zurückgehen", schlug Fred vor. „Dann siehst du noch mehr eintönige Landschaft."

„Ich ﬁnde es schön hier."

Er lachte. „Das war auch nur ein Witz."

„Und danach spielen wir eine Runde Quidditch." Das schien George, von dem der Vorschlag stammte, so zu motivieren, dass er den Hügel als Erster herunterrannte. Stefanie drehte sich zu Fred um und sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist? Rennst du nicht?"

„Ich bleibe lieber hinter dir, wie immer." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er auf ihren ersten Besuch am Hügel anspielte, oder darauf, dass sie immer zwischen den Zwillingen ging, wenn sie beispielsweise durch einen Geheimgang gingen. Dann war Fred immer hinter und George vor ihr.

Dieses Mal ﬁel Stefanie nicht hin und gelangte wohlbehalten ans untere Ende des Hügels, wo George sie mitten im Schwung auﬃng und sie es sich lachend gefallen ließ, dass er ihr Haar packte und sie dazu brachte, sich einmal im Kreis zu drehen.

Danach hakte sie sich bei beiden, Fred und George, ein und sie gingen, manchmal schneller, manchmal langsamer, einen gewaltigen Umweg, der sie mehr als eine Stunde Zeit kostete, bis sie wieder am Fuchsbau ankamen.

Die Landschaft der Grafschaft Devon geﬁel Stefanie außerordentlich gut. Es war alles so grün und sie hatte das Gefühl, meilenweit sehen zu können, während gleichzeitig einzelne Baumgruppen geheimnisvolle Plätze, wie eben den Fuchsbau, versteckten.

Sie kamen auch an Cedric Diggorys Haus vorbei und Stefanie brauchte all ihre Überzeugungskraft, um die beiden zu überreden ihn zu besuchen. Zu ihrem Unglück, vor allem, weil sie den beiden als Gegenleistung versprochen hatte, an ihrer Stelle den Abwasch zu erledigen, zu dem Mrs. Weasley sie eingeteilt hatte, war er allerdings verreist. An der Türe war ein Zettel angebracht, auf dem stand: Schöne Urlaubsgrüße aus dem warmen Italien, wünscht Ihnen die Familie Diggory.

Als sie zur Mittagszeit wieder am Fuchsbau ankamen, waren sie alle drei hungrig und die Laune der Zwillinge war bestens, denn sie sahen einem nicht durch lästigen Abwasch gestörten Nachmittag entgegen.

Stefanie aber hatte nichts dagegen, abzuwaschen und räumte nach dem Essen hochmotiviert die Teller weg, während Ron, Percy und Ginny sich schnell verdrückten.

„Stefanie, du musst das nicht machen", hörte sie Mrs. Weasley sagen, doch sie winkte ab.

„Ich mache das gerne. Außerdem habe ich es versprochen."

Während sie Wasser in die Spüle ließ, hörte sie, wie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley den Raum verließen und nur die Zwillinge zurückblieben.

„Dir bei unserer Arbeit zuzusehen, ist besser, als das schönste Festmahl."

Sie wusste nicht, welcher der beiden das gesagt hatte, denn sie drehte ihnen den Rücken zu, während sie Teller um Teller spülte.

Nach einer Weile vernahm sie das Geräusch von einem rückenden Stuhl und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sich einer der beiden neben sie gestellt und begonnen, das fertig abgewaschene Geschirr abzutrocknen. Sie warf ihm einen raschen, beiläuﬁgen Seitenblick zu und erkannte Fred.

„Na nu? Du verzichtest freiwillig aufs Zusehen und hilfst mir lieber?"

„Ich dachte mir, ich werde versuchen, mich bei dir beliebt zu machen, damit du gleich beim Quidditchspielen";

„– nicht in unserer Mannschaft spielst", unterbrach George ihn und Stefanie warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gemein sein kannst, George!"

Er lachte. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Natürlich spielst du bei uns, wir beide sind gut genug, um einen schlechten Spieler zu verkraften."

„Jetzt bin ich beleidigt." Sie wandte sich um und würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr. Aber sie wusste, dass es nur ein Spaß gewesen war und ließ sich später, nachdem sie, zusammen mit Ron und Ginny, zum provisorischen Quidditchfeld gewandert waren, gerne von ihnen einteilen, wie sie es wollten.

„Schade, dass Percy nicht mitspielen will", meinte Ginny, die Stefanie verraten hatte, dass sie sonst eigentlich nicht gefragt wurde, ob sie spielen wollte und die glaubte, dass es an Stefanies Anwesenheit lag, in der die Zwillinge sich nicht allzu sexistisch geben wollten.

„Er hat sich wieder in sein Zimmer verkrochen. Wenn er so weiter macht, wird er nach dem Sommer noch käsiger sein, als vor dem Sommer." Sie hatten das Feld erreicht und Fred nahm seinen Besen von der Schulter, bevor er sich an Stefanie wandte.

„Wir spielen im Sommer mit Äpfeln… Reif sind sie ja noch nicht und manchmal ist es im Winter sogar leichter, weil es dann so nebelig ist, dass man sicher nicht gesehen wird. Jetzt musst du aufpassen, dass du nicht zu hoch ﬂiegst."

Sie nickte. „Und was machen wir mit den Äpfeln? Also, so ohne Ball."

„Wir werfen sie uns zu und fangen sie auf. Richtiges Quidditch ist es nicht", gestand Ron und stieg auf seinen alten Shooting Star.

„Wer mehr Bälle fängt, hat gewonnen. Spielen wir einmal zu dritt und einmal zu zweit", schlug George vor und stieg ebenfalls auf seinen Besen, doch dann quiekte Ginny: „Fair ist es aber nicht, wenn ihr schon wieder zusammen spielt. Kann nicht einer von euch bei uns mitspielen?"

Die Zwillinge warfen einander einen, für Außenstehende, nicht zu deutenden Blick zu, dann nickte George. „Na gut, dann spiele ich mit euch und Stefanie bildet ein Team mit Fred."

Empört schnappte Stefanie nach Luft. „Und ich dachte, es wäre ein Scherz gewesen, als du gesagt hast, dass du nicht mit mir spielen willst!"

„War es auch", murmelte Fred in ihr Ohr und noch ehe sie sich zu ihm umdrehen konnte, war er mit seinem Besen bereits einige Meter in die Höhe geﬂogen. Stefanie schüttelte, immer noch ein wenig entgeistert, ihren Kopf und stieg ebenfalls auf ihren Besen, um sich als Letzte vom Boden abzustoßen.

George hatte Ron und Ginny zu sich gewinkt und es schien, als würden sie gerade einen Schlachtplan austüfteln. Fred kam näher zu Stefanie, die froh darüber war, denn sie hätte es deﬁnitiv nicht geschaﬀt, zu ihm zu ﬂiegen. Viel zu unsicher saß sie auf dem geliehenen Besen und fragte sich, warum es bei den anderen so leicht aussah.

„Ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen, dass sie immer versuchen werden, zu dir zu schießen. Wenn ich mich jetzt vor dich platziere, dann werden sie eben woanders hinschießen, damit niemand den Ball fängt. Das heißt, dass wir uns sehr wohl aufteilen müssen und ich werde einfach versuchen, ein paar abzufangen, aber versprechen, dass keiner zu dir kommt, kann ich dir nicht."

„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht auch versuchen will, sie zu fangen?", hakte Stefanie ein wenig trotzig nach und reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe. „Ich bin zwar sicher schlecht darin, sie zu fangen und am Besen halten, kann ich mich noch weniger, aber ich will nicht, dass du die ganze Arbeit machst und es dann ‚Team' nennst."

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Freds Lippen. „Die Einstellung stimmt schon mal. Wir versuchen es einfach und wenn wir versagen, dann werden wir es auch überleben."

„Seid ihr so weit?", ertönte Georges Stimme vom anderen Ende des Feldes. Fred streckte beide Daumen in die Höhe und ﬂog auf die linke, Stefanie auf die rechte Seite. Mit der einen Hand umklammerte sie den Besenstiel, während sie versuchte, die andere zum Fangen freizuhalten.

„Wir fangen an, weil wir weniger sind!" Und noch ehe diese Worte bei den anderen wirklich angekommen waren, hatte Fred schon den ersten Apfel geworfen, der in einem hohen, ziemlich unberechenbaren Bogen, durch die Luft ﬂog, direkt in Rons Richtung.

„Ich hab ihn, ich hab ihn!", rief dieser aus und ﬂog auf ihn zu, streckte seine Hände aus und verfehlte den Apfel, der mit einem dumpfen Laut im Gras aufschlug.

George schüttelte seinen Kopf und ﬂog hinunter um ihn zu holen. Sie wollten oﬀenbar sparsam mit den unreifen Äpfeln umgehen, immerhin brauchten sie noch für den ganzen Sommer welche.

Als er wieder auf Höhe der anderen war, warf er den Apfel blitzschnell, aber nicht zu ihnen, sondern zu Ginny, die ihn geschickt auﬃng und mit einem kräftigen Wurf in Freds Richtung schleuderte. Dieser schien komplett überrascht darüber zu sein, dass sie zu ihm warf und verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite, weil er zuerst schon in Stefanies Richtung geﬂogen war.

„Schwache Leistung, Brüderchen", neckte George ihn und Fred schnitt eine Grimasse in seine Richtung. Er holte den Apfel und zielte auf Ron, doch dann warf er ihn, zu Stefanies gewaltiger Überraschung, zu ihr. Sie ﬁng ihn, reﬂexartig und um ein paar Lebenssekunden ärmer, weil sie sich so erschrocken hatte.

„Mach das nie wieder!", zischte sie ihm unbeabsichtigt laut zu. „Ich hätte ihn fast nicht gefangen!"

Aber Fred grinste nur und sie erkannte, dass sie den ganzen Clou der Sache verdorben hätte. Sie hätte, wie Ginny, sofort weiter werfen sollen.

Seufzend holte sie aus und schleuderte den Ball mit aller Macht zu einem Punkt, der sich unter George befand. Alle drei Gegner ließen ihre Besen nach unten zischen und triumphierend hielt Ginny kurze Zeit später den Apfel hoch, ehe sie ihn wieder zu ihnen warf. Stefanie ﬁng, und das sogar noch ein paar Mal, aber am Ende unterlagen sie der gegnerischen Mannschaft doch, was aber niemanden störte und weil George ein wenig beeindruckt davon war, dass sie nicht so schlecht war, wie angenommen, verkniﬀ er sich sogar jegliches Kommentar.

„Morgen spielen wir in einer anderen Konstellation", schlug er dafür vor, als sie zurück zum Fuchsbau gingen.

„Vergiss es." Fred lachte und legte seinen Arm um Stefanies Schultern. „Wir beide sind jetzt ein Team, du hast es dir verhaut, mit ihr zu spielen. Bis zum Ende der Ferien wird sie perfekt fangen und werfen und dann machen wir euch alle platt."

Das brachte auch Stefanie zum Lachen und gut gelaunt gingen sie ihrem Abendessen entgegen.


	28. Eis in der Winkelgasse

**27\. Eis in der Winkelgasse**

So verbrachte Stefanie einen wundervollen Monat bei den Weasleys. Sie waren oft draußen, auf dem Quidditchfeld, und spielten, und wie Fred es angekündigt hatte, wurde sie tatsächlich ein klein wenig besser und ﬁng am Ende zumindest ein paar Äpfel. Außerdem wurde sie sicherer, was das Fliegen anbelangte und es machte ihr mehr Spaß als am Anfang.

Abends, wenn es draußen dämmrig wurde, oder an Tagen, an denen es zu heiß war, um draußen zu sein, hockte Stefanie zusammen mit den Zwillingen über Scherzartikeln. Sie nahmen die Feuerwerkskörper auseinander und überlegten, wie sie eigene gestalten könnten, und sie wagten sich wieder an Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien, waren aber vorsichtiger, was die Dosierung der Zauber anging. Um das Nasenblutnougat machten sie aber immer noch einen weiten Bogen.

Nach zwei Wochen nur bekam Stefanie einen Brief von ihrer Mutter. Sie schrieb, wann sie sich in der Winkelgasse treﬀen sollten und dass sie den Brief mit den Büchern mitbringen würde, da man ihn an sie geschickt hatte. Stefanie fand das ein wenig seltsam, normalerweise fanden Eulen ihre Empfänger immer, egal wo sie waren, aber sie fand es auch bequem, weil sie sich so noch keine Gedanken über die Bücher machen musste.

Dafür war der Termin viel zu früh, sie hatte das Gefühl, die Zeit würde einen Sprung machen und schon war der letzte Abend gekommen.

Es war schon spät, die anderen waren längst zu Bett gegangen, und Stefanie saß im Zimmer der Zwillinge und ließ sich von ihren Plänen bezüglich eines eigenen Scherzartikelladens erzählen.

„Wisst ihr, was absolut witzig wäre?", kicherte sie plötzlich und stand auf. „Eine unsichtbare Stinkbombe. Stell dir vor, du legst sie vorsichtig in Montagues Kessel, so dass sie nicht platzt, und wenn er das nächste Mal eine Zutat hinein haut…."

Die beiden ﬁngen bei der Vorstellung zu giggeln an und George suchte kurz in einer alten Kiste, dann reichte er ihr eine Stinkbombe. „Sie ist schon ein bisschen älter, aber normalerweise macht das nichts aus. Meinst du, du kannst sie unsichtbar machen?"

Stefanie nickte. „Nichts leichter als das." Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und tippte leicht auf die Bombe, aber nur so vorsichtig, dass sie nicht platzen konnte. Sofort verlor sie an Sichtbarkeit, dann war sie gar nicht mehr zu sehen und Stefanie war nur sicher, sie noch in den Händen zu halten, weil sie sie spüren konnte.

„Genial", hauchte George und streckte begierig seine Hände aus. „Kann ich mal?"

„Ist ja deine." Sie hielt sie ihm hin und ließ sie dann in seine Hand rollen, doch er ﬁng sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht auf. Stattdessen war ein leises Geräusch zu hören, als sie am Boden aufschlug, und sofort breitete sich ein äußerst unangenehmer Geruch im Zimmer aus.

„Meine Güte, George!", schimpfte Fred, sprang auf, riss noch heldenhaft das Fenster auf und ﬂüchtete dann, zusammen mit Stefanie und seinem Bruder, durch die Türe in den Flur.

Sie alle husteten heftig, als sie die Türe geschlossen hatten und schnappten nach Luft.

„Und das waren auch noch die Starken, die sich so lange halten." Fluchend ging George von der Türe weg und blieb dann stehen.

„Wo sollen wir jetzt schlafen, nachdem Stefanie und ich unser Zimmer für Wochen unbewohnbar gemacht haben?"

„Wenn Mum das erfährt – im Hühnerstall", murmelte Fred und fuhr sich durch sein Haar. Stefanie schluckte und fühlte sich mehr als nur ein bisschen schuldig.

„Naja, Ginny hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ihr in ihrem Zimmer schläft…"

„Da können wir genauso gut bei Ron schlafen, das ist ja nicht das Problem."

Also taten sie das auch. Während Stefanie ihnen vor Ginnys Zimmertüre eine gute Nacht wünschte, schlichen die beiden noch weiter hinauf, zu Rons Zimmer, das unter dem Dach lag, und Stefanie konnte hören, wie sie, ohne anzuklopfen, hineingingen.

Immer noch ein wenig schuldbewusst betrat Stefanie Ginnys Zimmer und legte sich kurz darauf ins Bett. Sie ging im Kopf alle Zauber durch, die mit Duft zu tun hatten, aber sie musste feststellen, dass es keinen Zauber gab, der den Geruch einer magischen Stinkbombe zu dämpfen vermochte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Stefanie viel früher, als es gut für sie gewesen wäre. Sie blinzelte, als ihr helle Sonnenstrahlen ins Gesicht ﬁelen und stöhnte leise, weil ihr einﬁel, dass sie jetzt aufstehen musste.

Sie stand also mühsam auf und zog sich an, ehe sie begann ihren Koﬀer zu packen. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschaﬀt, ihr ganzes Hab und Gut in Ginnys Zimmer zu verstreuen und es war gar nicht so einfach, alles wiederzuﬁnden. Nach einer Stunde war sie sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass sie es geschaﬀt hatte und verließ Ginnys Zimmer, ohne sie zu wecken. Sie ließ ihren Koﬀer im Treppenhaus stehen, weil es ihr zu anstrengend war, ihn herunter zu tragen. Sobald sie in der Winkelgasse sein würde, würde sie ihn in ihren Beutel stecken und nicht mehr an ihn denken müssen, aber derweil würde das nur unangenehme Fragen hervorrufen.

Aus der Küche klangen leise Geräusche, weshalb Stefanie annahm, dass Mrs. Weasley schon wach war, und sie ging schnell die Treppe herunter. Im zweiten Stock herrschte ein etwas unangenehmer Geruch, der eindeutig aus dem Zimmer der Zwillinge kam. Stefanie schluckte, dann hielt sie die Luft an und rannte bis ins Erdgeschoß, ehe sie sich wieder erlaubte, zu atmen. Sie konnte nur hoﬀen, dass Mrs. Weasley erst wieder in, oder durch, den zweiten Stock gehen würde, wenn der Geruch sich verﬂüchtigt hatte.

Leise lugte Stefanie in die Küche, doch entgegen ihrer Erwartungen, erblickte sie nicht die, am Frühstück werkelnde, Mrs. Weasley, sondern die beiden Zwillinge, die am Tisch saßen und je eine Tasse Tee tranken.

„Morgen, Stefanie", begrüßte George sie und Fred blickte auf und nickte ihr zu.

„Schon wach, ihr beiden?" Sie trat in die Küche und nutzte das restliche Teewasser für einen Tee für sich selbst.

„Ja, wir hatten eine schreckliche Nacht. Kaum geschlafen. Ron war gar nicht begeistert und hat uns dann nur eine mickrige Decke gegeben." Fred seufzte tief und nahm einen Schluck Tee, während Stefanie die beiden mitleidig ansah.

„Das tut mir furchtbar leid!"

„Ist ja nicht deine Schuld. George hat sie fallen lassen."

„Hey!", kam es von George, der nicht glauben konnte, dass sein Bruder nicht zu ihm hielt. „Stefanie hat sie blöd zu mir kommen lassen."

„Gestern waren wir uns noch einig, dass die Schuld bei uns beiden liegt", erinnerte sie ihn und setzte sich neben Fred. Nachdenklich nippte sie an ihrem Tee.

„Ihr hattet also eine Decke für euch beide?"

„Und Matratze sowieso nicht. Es war hart und laut. Hart, weil der Boden eben nicht weich ist und laut, weil Ron schnarcht und dieser Ghul einen Heidenlärm veranstaltet hat…"

„Und dann hatten wir noch Albträume, weil du uns jetzt verlässt", witzelte George und Stefanie grinste. „Ich glaube ihr werdet das schon überleben. Immerhin habt ihr ja noch eure Filibuster-Feuerwerke und eure Geschwister. Ich bin viel ärmer dran als ihr."

„Wieso, du hast ja auch noch deine Geschwister. Und Marry kommt zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts… ich wette, sie wird eine Gryﬃndor, genau wie du."

„George, sie heißt Marie", versuchte Stefanie ihn auszubessern, doch er schmunzelte nur.

„Sag ich doch, Marry."

Sie gab es kopfschüttelnd auf und war froh, dass Mrs. Weasley in diesem Moment die Treppe herunterkam und sofort begann, ihnen ein Frühstück zu bereiten. Sie war oﬀenbar nicht im zweiten Stock gewesen, denn ihre Laune war bestens. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur froh, Stefanie endlich wieder los zu werden, doch das glaubte Stefanie, der es im Fuchsbau wirklich gut gefallen hatte, nicht.

„Du kannst zu Weihnachten und im nächsten Sommer gerne wieder herkommen!", lud sie sie zum Abschied ein, als Stefanie sich schon von allen, bis auf die Zwillinge, verabschiedet hatte.

„Dem werde ich gerne nachkommen", erklärte sie und umarmte Fred und George.

„Schreibt mir, auch wenn es sich vielleicht nicht mehr ganz auszahlt."

„Machen wir, keine Angst."

„Wir erzählen dir alles."

Sie lachte und nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver. „Gut, darauf baue ich."

Wenig später war sie mit einem „Winkelgasse", in den Flammen verschwunden und tauchte kurz darauf im tropfenden Kessel wieder auf.

Sie trat hustend aus dem Kamin und fuhr mit ihren Händen über ihre Kleidung, um den Staub und die Asche hinaus zu bürsten. Dann ging sie schnell vom Kamin weg, damit ihr nicht wieder dasselbe passierte, wie im Fuchsbau, und sie sich auf dem Boden liegend wiederfand, irgendeine Person auf ihrem Rücken.

Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie noch ein wenig Zeit hatte, ehe ihre Eltern und Marie kommen würden, weswegen sie schon einmal in die Winkelgasse ging und an den Schaufenstern vorbeischlenderte. Bei ‚Qualität für Quidditch' bewunderte sie den neuen Nimbus 2001 und fragte sich, ob die Zwillinge vor laute Freude wohl noch atmen könnten, würden sie solche bekommen.

Sie stellte sich ihre freudigen Gesichter vor und ging lächelnd weiter. Ja, sie würde den beiden gerne solche guten Besen schenken, aber sie war nun einmal nicht reich genug dafür. Zwar hatte sie ihr Geburtstagsgeld vom letzten Jahr noch immer nicht ausgegeben und für dieses Jahr würde sie sicher auch welches bekommen, aber das würde immer noch nicht reichen, um zwei Nimbusse zu kaufen. Außerdem hatte sie den Verdacht, dass die Zwillinge solche teuren Geschenke gar nicht annehmen würden können.

„Stefanie!", erklang von hinten eine Stimme und anhand der deutschen Aussprache ihres Namens, wusste sie sofort, dass es nur ihre Mutter sein konnte. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln drehte sie sich um und ließ sich von ihr in die Arme schließen.

„Wir haben dich ja so vermisst! Wie geht es dir? Du musst uns erzählen, wie deine Ferien bisher waren!"

„Hallo Mama, hallo Marie. Wo ist Papa? Hatte er mal wieder keine Zeit? Und die Ferien waren super, ich habe euch eh einen Brief geschrieben, der dürfte bald daheim ankommen." Sie wandte sich an ihre kleine Schwester. „Und, Marie? Aufgeregt?"

Sie nickte. „Und wie, ich kann es kaum erwarten! Mama hat gesagt, wir gehen jetzt meinen Zauberstab kaufen! Derweil sollst du deine Bücher besorgen."

„Ja, soll ich?" Ihre Mutter reichte ihr die Liste und ein Blick darauf, ließ sie würgen. „Sämtliche Lockhart-Werke? Sind die verrückt geworden?"

„Ja, die muss Mariechen auch haben…." Ihre Mutter überlegte kurz und legte dann einen Arm um Maries Schulter. „Gehen wir besser doch alle zuerst die Bücher kaufen. Du hast doch diesen Beutel, der nicht an Gewicht zunimmt, oder?"

Stefanie nickte. „Klar, ich kann das alles tragen, ist kein Problem. Ich hoﬀe nur, dass du genug Geld dabei hast…"

„Apropos Geld und einkaufen. Ich hoﬀe, du hast daran gedacht, Mrs. Weasley etwas zu kaufen, als Dank dafür, dass du bei der Familie wohnen durftest."

„Oh", machte Stefanie und errötete leicht. Nein, daran hatte sie absolut nicht gedacht. Wie gut, dass ihre Mutter für sie mitdachte.

Sie betraten 'Flourish und Blotts' und sofort schwirrte ein Verkäufer herbei und ließ sich die Listen geben, ehe er begann alle Bücher zusammenzusuchen. Marie stand fasziniert vor einem Stapel Mini-Büchern und ihre Mutter blätterte in einem Kochbuch. „Was für komische Rezepte… statt Handgriﬀen stehen hier Zaubersprüche… wirklich seltsam ihr Zauberer…"

Stefanie jedoch ging zielsicher durch den Laden und suchte die Lockhart Abteilung. Sie wusste genau, womit sie Mrs. Weasley eine Freude bereiten konnte, immerhin hatte sie selber erwähnt, wie gerne sie seine Autobiograﬁe ‚Zauberisches Ich' haben wollte, aber, dass sie es sich nicht leisten konnten. Ein so sinnloser Gegenstand war das ideale Geschenk und das Buch war, wenn auch schon fast ausverkauft, schnell gefunden. Als sie zu ihrer Mutter zurückging, wollte diese bereits bezahlen.

„Warte, das auch noch!", rief Stefanie und legte es auf den Stapel. Der Verkäufer zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Ach, sie sind wohl auch ein Fan, was?"

„W,was? Fan?" Sie wurde rot. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Das ist für eine Bekannte, die es gerne haben würde."

„Ich verstehe schon", meinte er und zwinkerte schon wieder. Stefanie hatte das Gefühl, im Erdboden versinken zu müssen.

„Für Mrs. Weasley? Liest sie solche Sachen?" Ihre Mutter warf einen genauen Blick auf das Buch und den Einband, von dem, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Lockhart herunter lächelte.

„Sie… ja, sie würde es gerne haben. Das hat sie mir selbst gesagt."

„Na, hoﬀentlich hat sie es sich inzwischen nicht selbst gekauft", meinte ihre Mutter, die nicht wusste, wie arm die Weasleys wirklich waren. Stefanie hatte von der großen Anzahl Kinder gesprochen und sie hatte gemeint, dass das ins Geld gehen würde, aber mehr Worte hatten sie nie zum Thema Finanzen der Wealseys verloren.

Als sie den Laden verließen, lief Stefanie schnell zu der kleinen Poststelle in der Winkelgasse und schickte Mrs. Weasley das Buch, zusammen mit einem kurzen Brief. Sie hielt es für sinnvoller, etwas dafür zu zahlen und es von London aus zu schicken, als gratis von Österreich.

So würde Mrs. Weasley noch am selben Abend darin lesen können.

Als Stefanie zu Marie und ihrer Mutter zurückging, standen die beiden vor dem Quidditchladen und hatten sich in die Liste vertieft. „Du brauchst also noch einen Umhang…Zauberstab… Kessel… eine ganze Menge also. Wo sollen wir zuerst hin?"

Die beiden begannen darüber zu reden und Stefanie sah zur Seite, in die Auslage des Ladens. Sie stutzte, dann sah sie noch einmal genauer hin. Nein, sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht: dort stand Roger Davies, der Ravenclaw aus ihrem Jahrgang. Er hatte sie nun auch bemerkt und kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf sie zu.

„Stefanie! Was für ein Zufall dich hier zu sehen – wir haben unsere Listen doch noch gar nicht!"

„Hallo Roger." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe einen neuen Besen zum Geburtstag bekommen… ein Nimbus wäre super gewesen, aber jetzt ist es der neueste Sauberwisch, der ist auch nicht schlecht."

Stefanie, die kaum eine Ahnung von Besen hatte, nickte und versuchte beeindruckt auszusehen. Dann ﬁel ihr die Frau auf, die einen verpackten Besen trug und hinter Roger stand.

„Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?", fragte sie ihn und seine Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rot.

„Natürlich. Stefanie, das ist meine Mum, Mum, das ist Stefanie."

„Ach, du bist Stefanie? Du musst wissen, er hat ein wenig von dir erzählt." Sie schüttelte ihr lächelnd die freie Hand.

„Ach, hat er das?" Da ﬁel ihr ihre eigene Familie wieder ein. Schnell wandte sie sich um. „Das ist übrigens meine Mum und meine kleine Schwester, Marie. Marie, Mama, das ist Roger Davies, ein Mitschüler von mir."

Wieder wurden, freundlich lächelnd, Hände geschüttelt. Dann kündigte Stefanies Mutter an, dass sie nun einen Zauberstab besorgen wollte und Rogers Mutter hatte einen Bekannten gesehen und verschwand in seine Richtung. Stefanie blieb mit Roger zurück.

„Tja, wie wärs mit einem Eis?", schlug er vor und Stefanie nickte begeistert.

Also gingen sie zum Eissalon und wenig später aßen sie beide ein köstliches Eis. „Warum bist du also hier? Weil deine Schwester ihre Liste schon hat?"

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir beide haben unsere Listen schon. Ich wohne ein bisschen weiter weg, wir bekommen sie deshalb früher."

„Ach ja, ich hab gehört du kommst aus dem Süden. Man hört auch, dass du einen leichten Akzent hast. Woher genau kommst du?"

„Österreich, falls du weißt wo das ist."

Er machte ein peinlich berührtes Gesicht. „Ähm, nein."

Das war zu erwarten gewesen. „Weißt du wo Deutschland ist? Oder Italien?"

„Äh, vielleicht… so in etwa…"

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf, dann nahm sie die Serviette, die bei ihrem Eisbecher dabei gewesen und kramte einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrem Beutel. Natürlich wusste der reinblütige Roger Davies auch mit einem Kugelschreiber nichts anzufangen, fand es dann aber doch ganz praktisch, dass man nicht immer zu ein Tintenfass neben sich stehen haben musste.

Stefanie zeichnete eine grobe Faustskizze von Europa und malte dann die Länder Spanien („Da waren wir dieses Jahr auf Urlaub"), Frankreich, Portugal, Italien, Österreich, Schweiz, Deutschland, Belgien, Niederlande, Dänemark, ganz Skandinavien und natürlich Großbritannien ein.

„Hier unten ist auch noch Ungarn, Kroatien und so weiter, aber das will ich jetzt nicht so genau machen. Nur dass Österreich in etwa hier liegt, ist ganz wissenswert."

„Sieht auf jeden Fall warm aus. In Spanien war es warm. Wie warm ist es in Österreich so?"

„Oh, im Sommer kann es warm werden, wärmer als hier, manchmal mehr als 35 Grad, aber im Winter hat es auch schon mal Temperaturen bis zu minus 20 Grad."

„Minus 20 Grad? Das ist ja furchtbar kalt. Und das, obwohl es so weit südlich liegt…"

Stefanie nickte. „Das machen die Berge. Wir haben recht viele davon, eigentlich haben wir nichts anderes, als Berge. Weil sie so weit über dem Meeresspiegel liegen, ist es dort eben kälter."

Das verstand Roger nicht ganz, aber sie beließ es dabei.

In diesem Moment trat eine Frau auf sie zu und ihr folgte ein blonder, sehr gut aussehender Junge. Es waren Daniel und seine Mutter und Stefanie war überrascht, sie zu sehen, obwohl sie eigentlich damit hätte rechnen müssen, sie zu treﬀen, immerhin benutzten sie immer denselben Portschlüssel.

„Stefanie!", begrüßte Frau Laska sie auf Deutsch. „Wie schön dich zu sehen! Daniel hat mir erzählt, dass du zuerst in England geblieben bist, wir waren ganz geschockt, als du nicht aufgetaucht bist. Wie war es? Schön?"

„Oh ja, es war sehr schön."

„Wir wollen ja auch immer hierher auf Urlaub fahren, aber Daniel sagt, er hat genug von der Landschaft, weil er fast das ganze Jahr hier sein muss und;"

„Mama, es reicht, wir müssen weiter", unterbrach Daniel seine Mutter und sie lächelte.

„Natürlich. Wir sehen uns Stefanie."

„Ja, wir sehen uns", kam es von Daniel, jetzt auf Englisch.

Als sie gegangen waren, sah Roger sie erstaunt an. „Ich hab zwar nichts verstanden, aber alleine, dass Daniel Laska mit dir geredet hat, ist schon erstaunlich. Normalerweise sagen Mädchen ‚Hallo' zu ihm und er ignoriert sie. Mit dir hat sogar seine Mutter geredet!"

Sie ja, er nicht, aber das erwähnte Stefanie nicht. „Wie meinst du das mit dem Hallo-sagen und ignorieren?"

„Naja, die meisten Mädchen himmeln ihn an… sogar aus Ravenclaw, sonst würde ich das ja gar nicht wissen. Sie ﬁnden er sieht unglaublich gut aus und ist ja so begabt." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Kann lästig werden, wenn sie nur von ihm schwärmen. Und er hat anscheinend so viele Verehrerinnen, dass er sie alle ignorieren muss… aber mit dir hat er sogar geredet!"

„Ja, wir kennen uns… weil wir immer denselben Portschlüssel benutzen. Er lebt auch in Österreich, musst du wissen."

„Tatsächlich?" Er klang ernsthaft überrascht und griﬀ nach seinem Eisbecher, oder was davon übrig war. „Dabei klingt sein Name nicht Deutsch."

„Nein, ich glaube seine Familie kommt nicht aus Österreich, aber sie leben auf jeden Fall dort. Und im Übrigen hatte ich nie das Gefühl, er würde mich wirklich mögen. Er verbringt nur so viel Zeit mit mir, wie unbedingt notwendig und sieht in mir nur ein lästiges Anhängsel, mit dem er sich zweimal im Jahr rumschlagen muss. Das Gespräch eben ging eher von seiner Mutter aus."

„Und worum ging es?", fragte Roger interessiert nach und sie lächelte ein wenig.

„Um meine Ferien. Ich habe die Zeit bisher bei den Weasleys in Devon verbracht, statt daheim."

„Ach, bei den Weasleys?" Er wirkte auf einmal ein wenig merkwürdig. „Du verstehst dich aber echt gut mit denen, was?"

„Ja, sie sind für mich fast wie Brüder. Du musst wissen, ich habe einen Bruder, aber er ist ein Muggel und ich habe nicht mehr viel mit ihm zu tun… da tut es ganz gut, zwei Ersatzbrüder zu haben." Sie grinste und auch er hob zaghaft seine Mundwinkel an.

„Achso, okay. Und den Rest der Ferien bist du dann daheim?"

Sie nickte.

„Kannst mir gerne eine Postkarte schicken, ich würde mich freuen. Dann seh ich auch mal, wie es bei euch aussieht."

„Eine Muggelpostkarte?", hakte Stefanie nach und er nickte, zu ihrer großen Überraschung.

„Ja, wenn du willst, kann ich dir auch eine schicken, aber ich wohne in Wales, das ist nicht übermäßig spannend."

„Doch, das fände ich nicht schlecht." Sie grinste immer noch und löﬀelte das übrig geblieben Eis aus ihrem Eisbecher. Als sie den fertig ausgelöﬀelten Becher von sich schob, seufzte sie. „Ich muss noch in die Apotheke, meine Zaubertrankzutaten auﬀüllen."

„Ach ja, jetzt, wo du es sagst. Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn du mir deine Liste leihen könntest?" Er blickte von seinem Eisbecher auf, der noch nicht ganz leer war, und lächelte. „Meine kommt sicher erst in ein oder zwei Wochen und meine Mum wäre echt dankbar, wenn wir heute schon alles besorgen könnten. Sie hat sich extra freinehmen müssen und das war schwer genug, sie hat viel zu tun bei der Arbeit."

Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar, warum nicht. Aber ich muss dich warnen, die Liste ist ein wenig besser ausgestattet als sonst. Wir brauchen sämtliche Lockhart Werke…"

„Nicht dein Ernst, oder?! Nicht die Bücher von diesem… Idioten!"

Seine entsetzte Miene brachte Stefanie zum Lachen. „Komisch, wieso habe ich den Eindruck, dass nur ältere Frauen gut über ihn sprechen?"

„Er ist einfach arrogant und eingebildet. Meine Mum liebt ihn, sie hat alle Bücher daheim…"

„Dann musst du sie wenigstens nicht mehr kaufen, nimm einfach ihre", schlug sie vor, doch er wirkte nicht gerade begeistert.

„Da kauft sie mir lieber eigene, ehe sie ihre heiß geliebten Bücher weggibt… Nein, ich glaube, in dem Fall ist es vorteilhaft, wenn man Muggel als Eltern hat."

„Wieso? Auch Muggel schwärmen für berühmte Personen." Was - dachte er denn, dass sich Muggel und Zauberer in diesem Punkt unterschieden?

„Nein, das hast du falsch verstanden. Ich meinte, dass deine Mutter nicht für ihn schwärmen wird, weil er sie nicht interessiert."

„Normalerweise benutzen Schulen auch keine Romane als Lehrbücher", meinte Stefanie und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigeﬁnger die Tischkante nach.

„Das stimmt. Wahrscheinlich ist der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein riesiger Fan von ihm."

„Vielleicht ist es ja deine Mum und du hast es verpennt", neckte Stefanie ihn und tatsächlich grinste er ein wenig.

„Vielleicht. Aber dann kann ich mich ja entspannt zurücklehnen, denn um meine Noten muss ich mir in dem Fall keine Sorgen mehr machen." Er schwieg kurz, ehe er mit dem Kinn auf etwas, oder jemanden, hinter Stefanie deutete.

„Apropos, ist das nicht deine Mum?"

Stefanie wandte ihren Kopf nach hinten und sah Marie und ihre Mutter, die voll bepackt auf sie zukamen.

„Stefanie! Sag bloß du hast die Zeit übersehen! Wir müssen zum Portschlüssel, komm schon!" Ihre Mutter wirkte ein wenig gestresst und ruderte mit einer Hand in ihre Richtung. Natürlich hatte sie Deutsch gesprochen, genau wie Stefanie, als sie hektisch aufstand und sagte: „Ach verdammt! Ich war noch nicht mal in der Apotheke."

„Das haben wir für dich erledigt. Schau, hier ist deine Liste, alles gekauft."

Ihre Mutter gab ihr die Liste und Stefanie sah sie noch einmal kurz an. Sie hatten alles tatsächlich besorgt. „Okay, danke." Dann wandte sie sich an Roger. „Ich muss jetzt gehen."

Er blickte sie ein wenig irritiert an. „Ich ﬁnde es voll befremdlich, wenn du in deiner Muttersprache redest, das passt irgendwie nicht."

Stefanie lachte leise auf. „Nur weil du es nicht gewohnt bist. Hier ist meine Liste, viel Spaß beim Einkaufen. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts."

Er nickte und rief ihr dann hinterher: „War übrigens schön, dich getroﬀen zu haben!"

Als sie das hörte, drehte sie sich im Gehen noch einmal um und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, danach verschwand er hinter einer kleinen Gruppe Zauberer-Touristen, die oﬀenbar aus dem Orient gekommen waren und sich entzückt über die Architektur unterhielten.

„Sag mal Schatz, diesen Roger Davies hast du nie erwähnt, wie kommt das?", erkundigte ihre Mutter sich, als sie sich in den Hinterhof des tropfenden Kessels begaben.

„Ähm, es war einfach nicht notwendig…"

„Aber von Fred und George erzählst du immer!" Sie stellten sich an das alte Fass und jeder legte eine Hand um seinen Rand, während sie auf die Familie Laska warteten.

„Ja, die sind auch meine besten Freunde! Ich verbringe fast meine ganze Zeit mit ihnen. Mit Roger habe ich nur einmal eine Straf; ähm, nur einmal kurz Zeit verbracht, sonst nicht." Um sich selbst ein wenig abzulenken, ließ Stefanie ihren Blick auf die Einkaufsbeutel wandern, die ihre Mutter trug. Eigentlich hätte sie sie problemlos in ihrem kleinen Beutel verstauen können, wie abgemacht, aber ihre Mutter schien nun nicht mehr daran zu denken.

„Ach, aber jetzt habt ihr euch doch ganz gut verstanden, oder habe ich das falsch gesehen?"

„Nein, wir verstehen uns ja gut. Aber ich habe nichts von ihm erzählt, weil ich nie viel mit ihm zu tun hatte. Das ist alles."

Marie, die seltsam schweigsam war, blickte nun plötzlich auf und winkte in Richtung Winkelgasse. Stefanie folgte ihrem Blick und sah Frau Laska, die lächelnd zurückwinkte, gefolgt von Daniel, der eine schwere Einkaufstüte von 'Flourish und Blotts' trug. Was da drinnen war, war nicht schwer zu erraten. Es sah fast so aus, als würden sämtliche Jahrgänge alle Lockhart Werke kaufen müssen. Und Roger hatte wohl recht, entweder der neue Lehrer war ein großer Lockhart-Fan, oder jemand, der ihm beim Geldverdienen und Absatz-steigern helfen wollte.

Kurze Zeit später umklammerten sie alle den Portschlüssel und pünktlich wie immer trug er sie fort, zurück in den Süden.

Als Stefanie auf der Wiese, neben der alten Hütte, ankam, und dabei geübt auf ihren Beinen landete, fühlte ein Teil von ihr sich zu Hause, der andere aber so, als hätte sie ihr Zuhause gerade weit hinter sich gelassen.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und half Mariechen auf, während ihre Mutter sich stöhnend erhob und den Kopf rieb. „In Zukunft könnt ihr das gerne alleine machen, an diese Art zu Reisen werde ich mich nie gewöhnen."

Frau Laska lachte und ließ sich von Daniel hochziehen. „Ja, ich sage ihm auch jedes Mal, er soll doch bitte ohne mich gehen, aber ich glaube, er hat zu viel Angst vor diesen Kobolden in der Bank."

„Mama!", rief er dazwischen und wurde rot, doch sie lachte einfach weiter.

„Ist doch so. Sie sind ein wenig gruselig und sie geben selbst mir das Gefühl, ich wäre nicht ernst zu nehmen. Wie soll ein Junge in deinem Alter ohne irgendwelche negativen Gefühle dort hinein gehen? Jeder würde sich davor fürchten, oder nicht, Stefanie?"

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht, Frau Laska." Sie ﬁng Daniels Blick auf, der sich für seine Mutter zu entschuldigen schien und grinste ein wenig, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, dabei wirklich dämlich auszusehen.

„Ich ﬁnde sie gruselig!", kam es von Marie und Stefanie war erstaunt, dass die Kleine auf einmal doch so mutig war.

„Na siehst du", lächelte Frau Laska und sie verabschiedeten sich. Stefanie war froh, dass ihre Mutter mit dem Auto hergekommen war, denn sie war erschöpft und jetzt, da sie endlich wieder in ihrem Heimatland war, spürte sie auf einmal die Müdigkeit in ihren Knochen. Natürlich, sie hatte in den vergangenen Wochen oft nicht so viel geschlafen, wie ihr vielleicht gut getan hätte und jetzt bekam sie die Quittung dafür. Deswegen war sie während der Fahrt sehr schweigsam und ließ sich von Marie alles erzählen, was sie verpasst hatte.

Sie zählte auf, welche Pferde sie verkauft und welche sie behalten hatten, wie gut ihr Englisch geworden war und wie hervorragend Christoph in der Schule und im Reiten war. Außerdem hatte er seit einigen Monaten eine Freundin, die ebenfalls ritt und mit der er viele Stunden zubrachte.

„Jetzt sehen wir ihn noch weniger als vorher."

„Aber er sieht dich auch bald nicht mehr, Mariechen", meinte Stefanie, die wieder einmal feststellen musste, wie sehr die Beziehung zu ihrer Familie durch ihren Hogwartsaufenthalt litt. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, dass sie Christoph nicht oft sehen würde, denn von ihm hatte sie sich am weitesten entfremdet. Lag es daran, dass er kein Zauberer war, oder daran, dass er einfach älter war und andere Interessen hatte, als seine kleine Schwester zu bespaßen – sie hatte nicht mehr viel mit ihm zu tun.

Als sie zu Hause ankamen, packte Stefanie erst einmal ihren Koﬀer aus, während Mariechen ihren voller Begeisterung einpackte. Sie wusch alle ihre Kleidungsstücke, dann versuchte sie den Koﬀer wieder zu packen, musste aber feststellen, dass nicht alles hineinpasste, weil die verdammten Lockhart-Bücher so viel Platz verbrauchten.

Und als sie verzweifelt vor ihrem Koﬀer hockte und auf den Stapel der Bücher starrte, die sie eigentlich noch alle hatte mitnehmen wollen, dachte sie zuerst daran, sie in ihren Beutel zu tun, doch dann kam ihr der Gedanke, einfach ihren Koﬀer mit einem unaufspürbaren Ausdehnzauber zu belegen. Sie kannte den Spruch, hatte sich aber bisher noch nie daran versucht, weil sie immer andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt hatte. Nun aber hatte sie Zeit und es bestand die Notwendigkeit, es zu versuchen.

Also holte sie ihren Zauberstab und versuchte es. Sie versuchte es den ganzen Nachmittag lang, und nach dem Abendessen machte sie damit weiter. Dabei legte sie fast so viel Geduld an den Tag, wie wenn sie sich mit Slytherins herumschlagen musste, oder wenn Peeves, der Poltergeist, sie einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte.

Und ihre Geduld wurde belohnt, am Abend, als sie es eigentlich schon fast aufgeben wollte, hatte sie es geschaﬀt. In ihrem Koﬀer hatte alles Mögliche, und noch mehr, Platz und er wog nicht mehr, als eine Handtasche. Zufrieden packte sie das letzte, ekelige Lockhart Buch ein, und das nur, um es gleich wieder auszupacken.

Sie wollte jetzt unbedingt herausﬁnden, was so besonders an diesen Büchern sein sollte. Also begann sie in ihnen zu lesen.

Sie brauchte eine ganze Woche, um sämtliche Werke zu lesen und am Ende dieser Woche, war sie braungebrannt, als wäre sie in Spanien, und nicht nur auf ihrer Terrasse, gewesen. Und sie war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Lockhart das niemals alles selbst getan haben konnte. Sie hatte die Vermutung, dass er das entweder erfunden, aber selbst geschrieben, oder aber mehrere Ghostwriter engagiert hatte, die für ihn geschrieben hatten. Wenn er das nämlich wirklich alles getan hätte, dann wäre er viel zu genial, um es auch noch aufzuschreiben und sich daran zu bereichern. Und dafür war er viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt und selbstverliebt. Er würde wahrscheinlich bei einem Kampf mit einem Vampir viel zu sehr um seine Fingernägel, oder sein blondes Lockenhaar fürchten.

Das schlimmste aber war, dass Stefanie das Gefühl hatte, schrecklich viel Zeit damit vergeudet zu haben, diese Bücher zu lesen. Zeit, in der sie besser ihre anderen Schulbücher gelesen hätte.

Das war auch der Grund, warum sie den Rest der Ferien damit verbrachte ‚Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 4' und andere Schulbücher zu lesen und sich eingehend mit den Zaubersprüchen auseinander zu setzen. Das empfand sie als viel angenehmer, als ihr Hirn durch Lockharts Geschreibsel zu zermatschen.

Zwei Tage vor dem bekam Stefanie dann einen Brief von den Zwillingen, in dem sie ihr davon berichteten, dass sie Harry auf spektakuläre Art und Weise mit dem verzauberten Auto ihres Vaters gerettet hatten und das die Ferien mit Harry fast genauso spaßig gewesen waren, wie die mit ihr. Was sie davon halten sollte, wusste Stefanie nicht genau, aber sie fand es sehr nett, dass die Zwillinge am Ende noch geschrieben hatten, dass sie versuchen würden, Ginny und Mariechen in ein Abteil zu setzen und dass Stefanie unbedingt eines für sie reservieren sollte. Außerdem erzählten sie ihr, wie sehr ihre Mutter sich über das Buch gefreut hatte und dass Stefanie jederzeit wiederkommen konnte, wenn sie wollte.

Stefanie verzichtete darauf, noch eine Antwort zu schreiben, denn sie würde die Zwillinge sowieso in zwei Tagen persönlich treﬀen, aber sie belohnte Ivy ausgiebig und fragte sich gerade, ob ihre Schwester eigentlich ein Haustier hatte, als sie, zwei Stockwerke tiefer, die Haustüre hörte.

„Stefanie! Komm schnell! Das musst du dir ansehen!"

Was war los? War jemand mitten in ihren Garten appariert? War Omas Haus eingestürzt?

So schnell sie konnte, rannte Stefanie die Treppen hinunter, bis ins Erdgeschoß, und blieb, ein wenig atemlos, am Fuß der Treppe stehen. Dort stand Mariechen und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen großen Weidekorb, aus dessen Vordergitter ein kleines, weißes Babykätzchen hervorlugte.

„Oh wie süüüüüß!", rief Stefanie aus und ging ein paar Schritte weiter nach vorne.

„Wie alt ist sie denn?", fragte sie, als sie ihre Finger vorsichtig durch die Gitterstäbe steckte und sanft über den Kopf des Kätzchens strich.

„Sie ist noch ganz jung, erst 10 Wochen alt. Mama hat sie von einer Arbeitskollegin bekommen, weil ihre Katze hat Jungen gekriegt und sie hatte zu viele." Marie stellte den Korb auf dem Boden ab und öﬀnete das Gitter. Man konnte sehen, dass es nicht leicht gewesen war, ihn zu tragen, denn sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihren Arm und ihre Miene war ein wenig schmerzverzerrt.

„Ich habe mir überlegt sie Minky zu nennen, aber das ist nicht gerade kreativ, oder?"

Stefanie ging in die Hocke und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern. Das weiße Kätzchen schien sich nicht recht aus seinem Körbchen wagen zu wollen. Leicht würde es für das arme Ding wahrscheinlich nicht werden, jetzt noch einmal schnell das Zuhause zu wechseln, aber dafür würde sie sich in Hogwarts sicher wohl fühlen.

„Du kannst sie ja Hexe nennen", schlug Stefanie vor, aber Marie war wenig begeistert.

„Das kann ja keiner aussprechen. Und sie ‚Witch' zu rufen, ist auch wieder unkreativ."

„Wenn du was willst, dass in allen Sprachen gleich klingt, dann nenn sie doch Whisky. So heißt sicher keine andere Katze."

Als Mariechen den Namen hörte, kicherte sie leise. „Whisky", wiederholte sie und giggelte. „Das gefällt mir. Ich nenne sie also Whisky."

„Ein wenig hart ist der Name aber schon", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die durch die Haustüre kam. In jeder Hand hielt sie einen Sack mit Einkäufen, oﬀenbar waren sie zu einem Supermarkt gefahren, ehe sie die Katze geholt hatten.

„Hart, aber witzig." Marie bückte sich und hob Whisky auf, um sie ein wenig in ihren Händen zu halten. Stefanie ﬁelen ihre grünen Augen auf und sie fragte sich, ob weiße Katzen normalerweise nicht blaue Augen hatten.

„Nenn sie wie du willst, aber... Stefanie, hilfst du mir bitte mit den Einkäufen?" Ihre Mutter stellte eine der Taschen ab und Stefanie hob sie auf, um sie ihr hinterher zu tragen und in der Küche abzustellen.

„Ich hoﬀe ihr habt alles gepackt", meinte sie beiläuﬁg, während sie begann Mehl, Eier, Milch, Vollkornnudeln und noch andere Lebensmittel auszupacken und in den Schränken zu verstauen.

„Ja, ich glaube schon. Also, ich zumindest."

„Sieh bitte auch nach, ob Marie alles hat. Du bist die ältere Schwester, du musst auch ein wenig auf sie Acht geben."

„Ich hab es damals auch alleine geschaﬀt", warf Stefanie ein und nahm sich einen Apfel.

„Das mag sein, aber ich glaube, dir wäre Hilfe nicht unwillkommen gewesen, oder?"

Das ließ Stefanie seufzen und sie nickte. Was für eine tolle Aussicht. Sollte sie jetzt Babysitterin für ihre kleine Schwester spielen?

Aber dann ﬁel ihr ein, dass sie Mariechen einfach nur mit Ginny bekannt machen musste. Die beiden würden sich blendend verstehen und ganz sicher würde keine der beiden wollen, dass ihre großen Geschwister sie betütelten. Sicher würden die Zwillinge Ginny auch nicht dauernd hinterher laufen, wenn sie eine Socke vergessen hatte. Das hatten sie bei Ron auch nicht getan.

Nein, entschieden schüttelte Stefanie ihren Kopf. Mariechen war jetzt elf Jahre alt und sie war somit auch alt genug, um es alleine zu schaﬀen. Natürlich würde sie ein wenig auf sie Acht geben, aber sie würde ihr ihre Hilfe sicher nicht aufdrängen.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich hoﬀe, du wirst dieses Jahr deine schulischen Leistungen nicht zugunsten anderer Dinge zurückstellen", fuhr ihre Mutter fort und sortierte Bananen in eine Obstschale.

„Was meinst du? Was für Dinge sollen das sein?"

Stefanie griﬀ nach den Bananen, weil sie ihren Apfel schon aufgegessen hatte, und nahm sich eine, bevor sie den Rest des Apfels in den Müll warf.

Ihre Mutter warf ihr einen sehr eindringlichen und unmissverständlichen Blick zu. „Jungs natürlich."

„Jungs?" Wie kam ihre Mutter denn jetzt dazu, dieses unangenehme Thema anzusprechen. „Wieso sollte das auf einmal so sein? Ich meine, abgesehen davon, dass Fred und George auch Jungs sind, und du dir darüber keine Gedanken machst."

„Wer sagt, dass ich mir darüber keine Gedanken mache? Ich vertraue nur darauf, dass sie derweil einfach Freunde für dich bleiben und du erst in ein paar Jahren merkst, dass dir einer der beiden doch deutlich lieber ist, als der andere."

Stefanie verdrehte ihre Augen und ihre Mutter lachte. „Ja, jetzt verdrehst du deine Augen, aber in ein paar Jahren stehst du weinend vor mir und bejammerst das gemeine Schicksal. Aber nein, momentan habe ich wegen der beiden keine Sorgen. Mehr Zeit als bisher wirst du mit ihnen wohl nicht verbringen."

„Geht ja auch gar nicht", murmelte Stefanie, aber nur so leise, dass ihre Mutter es nicht hören konnte.

„Ich meinte eigentlich eher wegen diesem Roger…"

Stefanie stöhnte auf. „Kannst du einfach mal aufhören, ihn zu erwähnen? Das nervt schon. Ich habe nur ein Eis mit ihm gegessen und wir haben uns zufällig getroﬀen, das ist alles."

Ihre Mutter schwieg und räumte seelenruhig die leeren Einkaufssäcke weg. „Sag Marie bitte, dass es in einer Stunde Essen gibt. Und vergesst nicht, euch um die Katze zu kümmern."


	29. Eine Zugfahrt mit Freunden

**28\. Eine Zugfahrt mit Freunden**

Am Morgen des 1. Septembers war es ausnahmsweise nicht Stefanie, die als Erste aufwachte, sondern Mariechen. Sie war schon um 5 Uhr wach und machte einen solchen Lärm, dass Stefanie nicht umhin kam, auch aufzuwachen. Zuerst war sie sehr ärgerlich deswegen, aber dann ﬁel ihr ein, dass sie damals auch so früh aufgewacht war, natürlich mit dem Unterschied, dass sie das nötige Taktgefühl besessen hatte, leise zu sein, um die anderen nicht aufzuwecken.

Jetzt aber war sie wach und half Marie, ihren Koﬀer nach unten zu schleppen, ehe sie ihren eigenen holte, der ihr so leicht vorkam, dass sie noch einmal nachsah, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte. Freilich kam die Leichtigkeit von dem Zauber und nicht von einem Mangel an Gepäck und sogar Ivy in ihrem Käﬁg war schwerer als der ganze Koﬀer.

Mariechen hatte auch ihre Schwierigkeiten damit, Whisky in ihrem Weidenkorb die Treppe herunter zu bekommen und Stefanie sah ihr besorgt dabei zu, wie sie die Katze neben den Koﬀer stellte.

„Vielleicht solltest du sie rauslassen, wir haben ja noch ein paar Stunden."

„Aber was, wenn ich sie dann nicht einfangen kann?", fragte Marie besorgt und ging vor der Katze in die Knie.

„Das wird nicht passieren", versuchte Stefanie sie zu beruhigen, aber sie war sich dabei selbst nicht ganz so sicher. Am Ende aber siegte das grässliche, quälende Miauen der Babykatze über alle Bedenken und sie öﬀneten den Käﬁg, damit sie noch ein wenig Freilauf hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück holte ihre Mutter kleine Essenspakete hervor.

„Ich habe für euch beide Brote geschmiert und ich habe euch ein paar Kekse mitgegeben. Hier ist außerdem ein bisschen Katzenfutter. Ich weiß ja nicht, ich hoﬀe Whisky wird in Hogwarts genug Mäuse ﬁnden, das ist auf jeden Fall für die Fahrt… soll ich das dir geben, Stefanie?"

„Nein, gib es gleich Marie", meinte Stefanie und nahm ihre Brote entgegen, die sie dann in ihrem Beutel verschwinden ließ.

„Vergesst nicht, mir zu schreiben. Ich will nicht nur einmal im Monat einen kümmerlichen Brief von euch gemeinsam haben, sondern ich will, dass ihr mir beide separat schreibt. Aber Ivy kann sicher beide Briefe zugleich transportieren, also abwechseln müsst ihr euch auch nicht."

Es schien ihre Mutter wirklich ein wenig zu treﬀen, dass sie nun beide Töchter ziehen lassen musste und Stefanie konnte das nur zu gut verstehen.

„Zu blöd, dass ich heute so früh zur Arbeit muss, ich habe es noch nie verpasst." Sie seufzte und strich sich ein Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ich liebe euch, alle beide. Unendlich."

Dann gab sie beiden einen Kuss, umarmte sie und verabschiedete sich noch sooft es ging, ehe sie durch die Türe verschwand, gedrängt von der Zeit, und sich aufmachte zur Arbeit.

Dafür hatte ihr Vater an diesem Vormittag frei und ließ sich auch alle Zeit der Welt damit, vom Esstisch aufzustehen. Er wollte sogar zuerst noch abwaschen, aber dafür waren seine Mädchen dann doch zu gestresst.

Also lud er die Koﬀer in das Auto, sie verabschiedeten sich von Christoph, und fuhren, eine einen Eulenkäﬁg, die andere ein Katzenkörbchen auf dem Schoß, hinaus zur Wiese mit dem Portschlüssel.

Sie waren wohl ein wenig spät dran und natürlich war Daniel schon dort. Er wirkte nicht gestresst – wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig kämen, würde er eben ohne sie gehen, aber seine Mutter erschien ein wenig erleichtert zu sein, als sie sie kommen sah.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, ihr würdet ihn verpassen. Schnell!"

Und so schnell sie konnten, legten sie ihre Hände um den Fassrand. Ihr Vater küsste sie noch beide auf das Haar und verabschiedete sich, als sich auch schon das vertraute Gefühl in Stefanie ausbreitete und sie die Reise nach London antrat.

Im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels landete Stefanie auf beiden Beinen, genau wie Daniel. Nur Marie lag auf ihrem Bauch und stöhnte. Stefanie half ihr auf und nahm auch den Korb mit der Katze, der einige Purzelbäume geschlagen hatte, weil Marie ihn zu früh losgelassen hatte. Whisky schien es aber gut zu gehen, weswegen Stefanie sich ihre mahnenden Worte ersparte.

Zu dritt gingen sie durch den Tropfenden Kessel hinaus in die Muggelwelt Londons und bahnten sich ihren Weg hin zu Kings Cross.

Lag es daran, dass ihre Schwester dabei war, oder an etwas anderem: Daniel erwies sich nicht nur als überaus nett, sondern auch als sehr gesprächig. Er erzählte von seinen Ferien, von seiner Mutter, die irgendwie immer peinlicher wurde, von seinen Kaninchen, von denen Stefanie zuvor nichts gewusst hatte, und natürlich von Quidditch. Er hörte zu, als Marie und Stefanie ihm von den Pferden erzählten und fragte sogar, wie ihr Urlaub bei den Weasley gewesen war und ob es toll war, bei einer Zaubererfamilie zu leben.

Als sie Kings Cross erreichten, zeigte er Marie freundlich, wie sie durch die Absperrung kam und riet ihr dann, Stefanies Hand zu halten, damit auch ja nichts schief ging.

All das fand Stefanie sehr beeindruckend und Marie, wie es den Anschein hatte, auch.

Hinter der Absperrung, am Gleis 9 3/4, traf Daniel dann aber seine Freunde und ihre Wege trennten sich. Stefanie hievte Maries Koﬀer in den Zug und trug ihren eigenen danach hinterher, während Marie sich um die Tiere kümmerte. Danach gingen sie durch den Zug, auf der Suche nach leeren Abteilen.

Sie kamen an einem vorbei, in dem schon Lee Jordan saß, der Stefanie heftig zu sich winkte.

„Komm zu mir, Angelina ist auch da, sie sagt nur noch ihrer Mum Tschüss."

Stefanie zögerte. Ihr Blick glitt zu Marie, die sie entsetzt ansah. „Ich, ähm... meine kleine Schwester ist das erste Jahr hier, da will ich sie nicht alleine lassen."

„Ach so, okay, kein Problem. Du weißt ja wo wir sind." Er schien es ihr nicht übel zu nehmen.

Nun schien Marie sehr erleichtert zu sein und sie atmete tief ein und aus. „Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest mich alleine lassen."

„N,nein, ich doch nicht…"

Sie fanden ein leeres Abteil und setzten sich an beide Seiten des Fensters. Als Stefanie ihren Blick hinaus gleiten ließ, erkannte sie ein Glitzern in den Augen ihrer Schwester.

„Na, aufgeregt?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort natürlich kannte.

„Oh ja, aber das warst du doch sicher auch."

Stefanie nickte. „Ja, und wie. Aber ich hatte das Glück, im Zug Fred und George kennenzulernen…"

„Und dein Englisch war gut genug?" In Maries Blick lag ein Hauch von Sorge, als würde sie fürchten, dass ihres nicht ausreichend wäre.

„Ja, meines war es. Aber deines sicher auch. Das werden wir jetzt gleich sehen… sieh mal, da sind Fred und George… und Ginny."

Sie winkte heftig aus dem Fenster und öﬀnete es schließlich.

„Hallo! Hallo Mrs. Weasley." Die Familie kam näher. „Das ist Marie, meine kleine Schwester."

„Ah, hallo Marry, schön dich kennenzulernen." Mrs. Weasley lächelte und Marie verzieh ihr die Verunstaltung ihres Namens.

„Wie wärs Ginny?", fragte George und grinste, „sollen wir uns zu ihnen setzen?"

Ginny, die wahnsinnig nervös und gleichzeitig erfreut wirkte, nickte. „Ja", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die beinahe schon höher war, als die von Marie.

„Ich trage dir den Koﬀer", bot George an und hatte ihn auch schon in den Zug gehievt, während Fred mit seinem eigenen nachkam und dann den seines Bruders holte. Sie schoben sie alle drei ins Abteil und grinsten Stefanie und Marie zur Begrüßung an, ehe sie wieder nach draußen verschwanden, um sich von ihrer Mutter zu verabschieden.

„Und, alles verstanden?", erkundigte Stefanie sich bei Marie, solange die Weasleys beschäftigt waren.

„Ja, habe ich." Jetzt grinste auch Marie.

Als die drei Weasleys hineinkamen, blieb Ginny unsicher stehen, während Fred sich, nicht gerade platzsparend, neben Stefanie niederließ und dabei gleich die zwei übrigen Plätze auf ihrer Seite einnahm.

George schupste seine kleine Schwester leicht an. „Marry beißt nicht, oder?"

„Äh, nein", antwortete Marie schnell und Ginny setzte sich, ein wenig zögernd, neben sie, ehe George den letzten freien Platz einnahm.

Ihre Mutter kam zum Fenster und sah besorgt auf die Uhr. „Ich frage mich, wo Ron und Harry bleiben!"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du sie nur übersehen", meinte Fred und lehnte sich entspannt gegen Stefanie, die ein wenig gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.

„Mach dich bitte nicht so breit", lachte sie und stieß ihn zurück.

„Stefanie, pass bitte auf die Jungs auf, und, ehe ich es vergesse, danke für dieses Buch! Ich liebe es! Es wäre zwar nicht nötig gewesen, aber…"

Doch Stefanie, die die Gastfreundschaft Mrs. Weasleys wirklich sehr genossen hatte, winkte ab. „Ich bitte Sie, jede Frau verdient ein wenig Luxus, vor allem eine wie Sie, die so viel leistet und es schaﬀt dabei so liebenswert und zuvorkommend zu bleiben."

Mrs. Weasleys Wangen liefen leicht rosa an. „Nun, danke auf jeden Fall. Das ist sehr lieb von dir gewesen."

Der Zug gab einen schrillen Pﬁﬀ von sich und begann sich langsam in Bewegung zu setzen.

„Auf Wiedersehen Jungs, und Ginny, alles Gute! Schreib uns sofort, in welchem Haus du bist!"

„Macht es gut!", rief Mr. Weasley noch, der bisher sehr still gewesen war und immer nervöse Blicke zur Absperrung und zur Uhr geworfen hatte.

Langsam verschwanden sie aus ihrem Sichtfeld und ihre Verabschiedungen wurden leiser und leiser.

Stefanie beobachtete amüsiert, wie Ginny laut ausatmete und sich zurücklehnte. Oﬀenbar war ihr die übertriebene Sorge ihrer Mutter ein wenig auf die Nerven gegangen.

George grinste Stefanie zu, während Fred es sich wieder bequem machte und dabei keine Rücksicht auf sie nahm. Mariechen schwieg und wirkte plötzlich sehr schüchtern.

„Wie genau war das jetzt mit dem Auto?", fragte Stefanie, damit irgendjemand etwas sagte und George unterstützte sie sofort, indem er ihr bereitwillig genau erzählte, wie sie Harry von seinen Verwandten geholt hatten und wie ihre Mutter reagiert hatte.

„Ihr habt ihr diesen Sommer aber öfters einen Anlass gegeben, sich über euch aufzuregen", meinte Stefanie lächelnd und legte ihren Kopf zurück auf das gepolsterte Rückenkissen.

„Anlass vielleicht, aber gezwungen haben wir sie nicht." Fred streckte sich und verlagerte sein Gewicht dabei schon wieder so auf Stefanie, dass sie zur Seite gedrückt wurde.

„Fred! Jetzt sei doch mal ein bisschen selbstloser!", wies sie ihn zurecht und drückte seinen Rücken mit den Händen von sich, was Mariechen kichern ließ und auch Ginny giggelte ein wenig.

Damit war das Eis zwischen den Erstklässlern gebrochen und sie begannen miteinander zu reden. Nach einer Weile waren sie so vertieft in ihr Gespräch, dass sie ihre großen Geschwister vollkommen ignorierten.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass die beiden sich verstehen werden?"

Das Geräusch der Türe erklang, und sie drehten ihre Köpfe zur Abteilöﬀnung, wo Lee erschienen war.

„Ach hier seid ihr! Ich habe euch schon gesucht! Angelina hatte schon Angst, ihr wärt nicht im Zug!" Er lachte und winkte dann jemandem zu, der im Gang zu stehen schien. „Sie sind hier, Angelina!"

Nur Augenblicke später erschien Angelinas Gesicht im Türrahmen. „Ach, hallo, Stefanie! Ich habe dich schon vermisst…" Sie sah kurz zu den Zwillingen, „und euch natürlich auch. Warum kommt ihr nicht zu uns? Wir haben noch drei Plätze."

Stefanie ließ ihren Blick bedeutungsvoll zu ihrer Schwester wandern, doch zu ihrer Überraschung grinste die nur.

„Ja, geht ruhig, wir schaﬀen das auch alleine."

„Na gut", sagte George sofort und stand auf, „dann gehen wir mal rüber."

Stefanie erhob sich ebenfalls, sodass Fred, der sich immer noch an sie gelehnt hatte, kurz das Gleichgewicht verlor, und griﬀ dann in ihren Beutel. Sie zog eine Galleone heraus und reichte sie ihrer Schwester.

„Hier, damit ihr euch was Süßes kaufen könnt."

Marie nahm das Geldstück und sah Stefanie mit großen Augen an. „Danke, das ist echt lieb von dir!"

„Das war aber viel Geld für so ein paar Süßigkeiten", merkte Fred an, als sie durch den Flur gingen, doch Stefanie zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Sie können nicht nach Hogsmeade, also wäre es klug, wenn sie ihren Süßigkeiten-Vorrat jetzt anlegen. Wir können ja immer im Dorf Neue kaufen, aber sie dürfen da noch nicht hin…."

„Eine Galleone ist trotzdem viel…"

„Willst du auch eine Galleone für Süßigkeiten?", neckte sie ihn, als sie ihm in das Abteil ihrer Klassenkameraden folgten, in dem sich Angelina neben Alicia fallen ließ, die Lee gegenüber am Fenster saß. George setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Angelina und Fred, der ja vor Stefanie ging, zögerte nicht, sich neben Lee niederzulassen. Also saß Stefanie am Ende neben ihm und gegenüber seines Bruders, der die ganze Zeit über die Tarantel redete, die Lee im Vorjahr zum ersten Mal mitgebracht hatte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte es geschaﬀt, sie heimlich zu vergiften", sagte Stefanie, als Lee sie aus seinem Koﬀer holte, wo sie sich anscheinend sehr wohl gefühlt hatte. „Immerhin habe ich sie schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ja, das lag aber nicht daran, dass dein Attentat geglückt ist, sondern daran, dass Snape sie konﬁsziert hat. Ich habe sie erst vor den Ferien zurückbekommen… und ich schwöre euch, ein paar Sachen fehlen… eine Greifzange und ein paar Haare… gerade, dass er ihr kein Bein weggenommen hat, in seiner Gier."

„Als ob Tarantelhaare als Zaubertrankzutaten besonders wertvoll wären", meinte Stefanie und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, als George die Spinne in seine Hände nahm und sie absichtlich in ihre Richtung hielt. „Lass das bloß, George, sonst werde ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, der schlimmer ist als das Nasenblutnougat."

Er grinste und ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er seine Hand noch weiter zu ihr streckte, aber ein wenig nach rechts, und die Spinne Fred in die Hand drückte.

„Oh Gott", brachte sie hervor und rückte, soweit es ging, gegen die Wand. Auch Angelina und Alicia sahen nicht gerade glücklich aus. „Wieso kommt mir das so bekannt vor? Das ganze Jahr lang interessiert ihr euch keinen Pﬁﬀerling für diese Spinne, aber sobald wir alle auf engstem Raum zusammen sitzen, müsst ihr sie natürlich plötzlich in den Händen halten?"

„Ah komm, Steph! Das ist doch nur Spaß." Fred gab Lee die Spinne zurück und langsam wagte Stefanie es wieder richtig auf ihren Platz zu rücken.

„Spaß für euch, ja."

„Egal, auf jeden Fall;" begann Fred, doch stockte, als er sah, wie Angelina etwas aus ihrer Tasche holte. Es war ein Buch, und vom Einband herunter lächelte niemand geringeres als Lockhart.

„Bitte sag nicht, dass du auch so auf den stehst! Dann kannst du dich nämlich mit unserer Mum für Autogrammkarten anstellen!"

Sie blickte auf und sah ein klein wenig beleidigt aus. „Na und? Viele Hexen mögen ihn. Er sieht gut aus und ist außerdem ein unglaublich toller Zauberer."

„Und unser künftiger Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", fügte George, der auf einmal sehr ﬁnster dreinsah, düster hinzu.

„Nein!", kam es aus drei Mündern gleichzeitig. Angelina und Alicia wirkten unglaublich erfreut bei der Vorstellung, ihr Idol bald in Echt sehen zu können, während Stefanie entgeistert war.

„Woher wisst ihr das?", fragte sie nach und die Zwillinge sahen sich kurz mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht an.

„Wir haben es in der Winkelgasse erfahren. Er hat dort eine Autogrammstunde gegeben… aber eigentlich stand es auch im Tagespropheten, habt ihr den nicht gelesen?"

„Nein, meine letzte Ausgabe ist uralt", murmelte Stefanie, die immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass sie bald so einen Lehrer haben würden. Alleine das Verhalten ihrer beiden Freundinnen sprach schon dafür, dass es ein furchtbares Jahr werden würde, zumindest was dieses Fach anbelangte. Vielleicht sogar schlimmer als Zaubertränke.

„Ich habe ihn eigentlich schon gelesen, komisch, das hätte mir auﬀallen müssen", meinte Alicia und Angelina stimmte ihr zu. „Aber egal, Hauptsache wir werden ihn in Echt kennenlernen! Vielleicht gibt er uns auch ein Autogramm…."

Ihre Mienen nahmen einen leicht verträumten Ausdruck an und die Jungs warfen sich verstörte Blicke zu. „Das kann ja was werden, wenn ihr alle für ihn schwärmt…"

„Das ist er vermutlich gewöhnt", sagte Stefanie kühl und erleichtert ﬁel George ein: „Ach ja, wir haben ja noch unsere Steph, die ihn nicht ausstehen kann, weil er…"

„Arrogant und selbstverliebt rüberkommt", vollendete sie seinen Satz und schnitt dem Lockhart, der von Angelinas Ausgabe von ‚Trips mit Trollen' herunterlachte, eine Grimasse.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil er so ein toller Zauberer ist und so viele Sachen geschaﬀt hat", sagte Alicia und klang dabei ein bisschen giftig.

Stefanie schnaubte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Lächerlich. Ich würde mit dir sogar wetten, dass er das gar nicht gemacht hat. Vermutlich schaﬀt er nicht einmal einen einfachen Aufrufzauber."

Sie wusste, dass sie dabei ein bisschen zu weit gegangen war. Dass er diese Sachen nicht gemacht haben sollte, war eine Sache, aber dass er ein schlechter Zauberer war, das war doch ein wenig weit hergeholt.

Angelina und Alicia sahen sie ungewohnt böse an, was niemandem entging, denn Fred beugte sich so vor, dass er fast wie ein Schutzschild war.

„Ich glaube wir wechseln das Thema, obwohl ich Stefanie Recht geben muss. Ihr mögt ihn ja nur, weil er ganz nett aussieht."

„Und ihr mögt ihn nicht, weil er es tut." Beleidigt verschränkte Angelina ihre Arme und eine unangenehme Stille trat ein.

Schließlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, räusperte Lee sich, um sie zu brechen. „Habt ihr in den Ferien schön Quidditch trainiert? Ich habe gehört, die Slytherins hätten einen neuen Sucher, aber das hat nur so ein kleiner Wicht vorhin im Flur erwähnt. Als er mich gesehen hat, hat er gelacht, keine Ahnung, was mit dem los war."

„Vermutlich hat er nur irgendwas daher geredet, wenn er so klein war, wars grad mal ein Zweitklässler, die haben eh keinen Plan von nichts", meinte Fred und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

„Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit, warst du auch noch ein Zweitklässler", warf Alicia ein, die nun nicht mehr so beleidigt zu sein schien.

„Doch, es ist schon lange her. Wir gehen jetzt in die Vierte, damit ist die Hälfte unserer Schulzeit fast vorbei. Wir gehören jetzt zu den Großen." George grinste bei dem Gedanken behaglich und auch Stefanie stellte sich vor, wie schön es wäre, jetzt endlich Anspruch auf die besten Plätze am Kamin zu haben, egal, ob noch andere da waren.

„Ich zähle uns erst zu den Großen, wenn wir unsere ZAGs haben und nicht mehr gezwungen werden, Fächer wie Zaubertränke zu besuchen", murmelte Lee und Angelina schüttelte zustimmend ihren Kopf.

„Ich werde sofort Geschichte der Zauberei abwählen, das Fach nervt mich schon seit Jahren."

„So, wie deine Leistungen darin bisher waren, wird es eher dich abwählen", grinste Fred und erntete einen wenig erfreuten Blick.

„Sehr witzig. Ob ihr beide überhaupt irgendein ZAG schaﬀen werdet, ist sowieso noch unklar. Dafür müsstet ihr nämlich mal eurer Gehirn benutzen."

„Sie benutzen ihr Gehirn oft genug." Stefanie hob ihren Kopf und, da sie bisher nichts dazu gesagt hatte, sahen sie nun alle an. Dabei hätten sie damit rechnen müssen, dass sie die Zwillinge verteidigte. „Nur interessieren sie eben andere Sachen, für die sie oft mehr Grips brauchen, als man für Zaubertränke oder Verwandlung anwenden muss."

„Wie du meinst", kam es zweifelnd von Alicia und Stefanie seufzte leise. Oﬀenbar verzieh sie es ihr noch nicht, dass sie kein Lockhart-Fan war, und sogar öﬀentlich an ihm gezweifelt hatte.

„Wenigstens eine, die zu uns hält", sagte Fred inzwischen mit theatralischer Stimme und legte einen Arm um Stefanie, um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Um die ganze Atmosphäre zu entspannen, schlug Lee vor, ein wenig Zauberschnippschnapp zu spielen, ein Vorschlag, der von allen angenommen wurde. Sie spielten, bis gegen 12 Uhr die Hexe mit dem Servierwagen kam und alle bis auf die Zwillinge aufsprangen, um sich etwas zu essen zu kaufen.

Da Stefanie der Tür am nächsten war, trat sie hinaus in den Flur, um den anderen Platz zu machen. Als Angelina gerade eine Kürbispastete bezahlte, hörte Stefanie, dass sich hinter ihr Schritte näherten. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Roger Davies und einen seiner Freunde, ebenfalls ein Ravenclaw, der, soweit Stefanie wusste, Bradley Jones hieß und ebenfalls Quidditch spielte.

„Hallo", begrüßte Roger Stefanie lächelnd und auch Bradley lächelte ihr ein wenig zu.

„Hi, hast du meine Postkarte bekommen?"

Er nickte. „Und meine, auch angekommen? Ich wollte sie zuerst mit der Muggelpost schicken, damit es noch besser wird, aber Mum meinte, dass das zu lange dauern würde."

„Ja, ich habe sie bekommen, und;"

„Was kann ich dir geben, meine Kleine?", unterbrach die Hexe mit dem Servierwagen sie und Stefanie drehte sich rasch um.

„Ähm, ich hätte gerne … eine Hand Schokofrösche…"

Sie bezahlte und verschwand, mit einem Lächeln zu Roger, in ihrem Abteil. Dann drückte sie jedem Zwilling einen Frosch in die Hand.

„Hier, für euch."

„Danke, aber das wäre echt nicht nötig gewesen… unsere Mum hat uns fantastische Brote mitgegeben", sagte George, während er seinem Frosch schon den Kopf abbiss, damit er nicht wegspringen konnte.

„Achso? Meine mir auch, aber etwas Süßes schadet nie." Stefanie grinste und Angelina sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Doch, es schadet der Figur."

„Deswegen verschenke ich meine Frösche ja auch. Willst du auch einen?"

Aber sie lehnte ab und dennoch konnte Stefanie erkennen, dass ihre Züge sich entspannten. Oﬀenbar hatte sie beschlossen, dass es keinen Sinn machte, wütend auf eine ihrer besten Freundinnen zu sein, nur, weil sie Lockhart nicht mochte und die Zwillinge verteidigte, die ja auch zu ihren Freunden zählten.

„Ich hab gesehen, dass deine Schwester eine niedliche, kleine Katze dabei hatte", meinte Lee, während er sich durch ein paar Berti Botts Bohnen probierte und kurz ehe er die fünfte aus dem Fenster spuckte. „Boah, Drachenexkremente…"

„Woher weißt du wie das schmeckt?", kicherte Alicia und er grinste schief zurück. „Geraten."

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Stefanie zu, die nickte. „Ja, sie hat sie seit ein paar Tagen und sie heißt Whisky…"

„Whisky? Was für ein lustiger Name… aber ein bisschen hart ist das schon für eine Katze, oder?"

„Wir hätten bessere Namen gehabt", sie sah sie alle nacheinander mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, „nur, dass die keiner von euch hätte aussprechen können. Ihr schaﬀt es ja nicht einmal, meine Schwester richtig anzusprechen."

„Marry", sagte George sofort und die anderen blickten sich fragend an.

„Marie." Mit Nachdruck versuchte sie es so deutlich und deutsch auszusprechen, wie es nur ging.

„Marie", versuchte Alicia es, aber sie verlieh dem Namen dabei einen merkwürdigen Klang, sodass sogar die anderen kichern mussten.

„Ich glaube wir bleiben bei Marry. Aber sag bitte nicht, dass wir dich auch falsch aussprechen." Lee wagte einen neuerlichen Griﬀ zu seinen Bohnen und stopfte sich, was Stefanie ziemlich mutig fand, gleich mehrere zugleich in den Mund.

Stefanie lächelte ein wenig. „Nicht unbedingt." Und sie sprach ihren Namen ein paar Mal Deutsch aus, aber weil es keine gravierenden Unterschiede gab, konzentrierten sie sich dann doch lieber auf Lee, der rot anlief, weil er eine mit Chili erwischt hatte und nicht wusste welche er ausspucken sollte. Am Ende ﬂogen mehrere, halb zerkaute Bohnen aus dem Fenster und er wischte sich mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck den Mund ab. „Nie wieder", sagte er entschlossen, „Nie wieder werde ich mehrere zugleich essen. Das war eine Schnapsidee."


	30. Das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein

**29\. Das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein**

Die Fahrt dauerte noch eine Weile, und je länger sie fuhren, desto schläfriger wurden sie. Als der Zug endlich anhielt, erwachte das gesamte Abteil durch den Ruck des Stehenbleibens und während Stefanie ihren Kopf auf Freds Schulter fand, hatte George seelenruhig in Angelinas Ohr geschnarcht, die davon aber anscheinend nicht wach geworden war, denn sie trug, genauso wenig wie der Rest von ihnen, keinen Zauberumhang.

„Verdammt, wir haben uns ja noch nicht einmal umgezogen!", ﬁel ihr als Erste ein und sofort sprangen Stefanie und die Zwillinge auf und liefen durch die Gänge zum Abteil ihrer kleinen Schwestern. Sie drängten sich durch Schülermassen, die darauf warteten, aus dem Zug zu strömen, und fanden schließlich das richtige Abteil, das schon leer war. Rasch rissen sie ihre Koﬀer auf und zogen ihre Umhänge an, danach verließen auch sie hastig den Zug. Nur noch eine einzige Kutsche stand dort, und in ihr saßen zwei Huﬄepuﬀs aus der Siebten, die sich angeregt über ihre bevorstehenden UTZs unterhielten und sie nicht beachteten.

Erleichtert, weil sie doch nicht zu Fuß nach Hogwarts gehen mussten, fuhren sie schweigend zum Schloss und waren auch dort die Letzten, die in die Halle traten. Sie setzten sich an das freie Ende des Gryﬃndortisches, was Stefanie gar nicht so schlecht fand, denn so könnte sich vielleicht Marie neben sie setzen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Auswahl begann und Stefanie sah interessiert zu ihrer Schwester hinauf, die ziemlich verschüchtert neben Ginny stand. Fred knuﬀte Stefanie in die Seite und ﬂüsterte leise: „Jetzt sieht man erst, wie lang es bei uns schon her ist."

„Ja, es kommt mir vor wie gestern, aber…"

„Marie Galen!", rief McGonagall in diesem Moment auf und Mariechen ging schnell auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich. Stefanie drückte ihr die Daumen, während sie es McGonagall noch hoch anrechnete, dass sie den Namen ihrer Schwester richtig ausgesprochen hatte.

Nun setzte sie ihr den Hut auf, der ihr über das Gesicht rutschte und ihren ganzen Kopf verbarg. Sie war vielleicht ein wenig größer, als Stefanie es damals gewesen war, aber so in etwa musste es auch bei ihr ausgesehen haben.

Einige Momente lang schwieg der Hut und diese Momente kamen Stefanie vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Dann verkündete er laut: „GRYFFINDOR!"

Erleichtert ﬁel Stefanie in den Applaus ein und hörte, wie die Zwillinge Mariechen laut zu pﬁﬀen.

„Eindeutig deine Schwester", grinste Fred, als Marie sich neben Stefanie setzte und dankbar lächelte.

„Ich bin so froh", brachte sie schließlich heraus, nachdem die Zwillinge ihr herzlich gratuliert hatten, „dass ich in Gryﬃndor bin. Ich hatte schon Angst, nach Slytherin zu kommen!"

Stefanie lächelte sie an, aber schwieg, damit sie die Auswahl weiter verfolgen konnten. Es kamen noch einige Schüler dran, aber irgendwann war dann auch Ginny an der Reihe, die, was kaum jemanden überraschte, auch nach Gryﬃndor kam, und sich, ganz oﬀensichtlich erleichtert, neben Marie fallen ließ.

Dann war die Auswahl beendet und Dumbledore gab das Essen für sie frei. Auf den goldenen Platten und Tellern erschienen die verschiedensten Speisen und unter Freds grinsenden Blick häufte Stefanie nicht nur Fleisch und Reis auf ihren Teller, sondern füllte ihre Taschen auch mit so vielen Pfeﬀerminzbonbons wie nur möglich.

Sie waren beide überrascht, als plötzlich Percy hinter ihnen stand und mit besorgter Miene fragte: „Habt ihr vielleicht Ron gesehen? Irgendwie ist er nicht da…"

Die Zwillinge sahen zuerst sich an, dann ließen sie ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen. „Nein, er ist echt nicht da…."

„…und Harry fehlt auch…"

„Höchst merkwürdig… so sehr kann man sich doch gar nicht verspäten." Percy ging zurück zu seinem Platz und nur wenige Minuten später kam Professor Snape durch die Türe der Großen Halle und auf seinen Lippen lag ein höchst zufriedenes Grinsen. Er ging hinauf zu den Lehrern und sprach kurz mit McGonagall, deren Gesicht einen Ausdruck des Entsetzens annahm und die ihm dann rasch durch die Halle und wieder hinaus folgte.

Stefanie und die Zwillinge warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. „Was kann wohl los sein?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich hab so die dumpfe Vermutung, dass es was mit Ron zu tun hat", murmelte George und legte seine Gabel weg, als er sah, dass sogar Dumbledore plötzlich aufstand und die Halle verließ. Die meisten waren zu sehr mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt, um das zu bemerken, aber ein paar war es nicht entgangen und die sahen sich verwundert an. Inzwischen verschwand der Hauptgang und der Nachtisch erschien. Während sie zögernd ihre Teller mit Schokoladen Muﬃns und Cremetorten füllten, ließen sie die Eingangstüre nicht aus den Augen. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, öﬀnete sie sich wieder und Snape kam, zusammen mit Dumbledore, zurück. Letztere wirkte um einiges vergnügter als Snape und lud sich seinen Teller, sobald er wieder Platz genommen hatte, ordentlich mit Senftorte voll.

Da er nicht beunruhigt schien, aßen auch Stefanie und die Zwillinge wieder mit mehr Appetit, doch Percy schien es anders zu gehen. Er kam wieder zu ihnen und beugte sich zwischen seine Brüder. Obwohl er ﬂüsterte, konnte Stefanie jedes Wort verstehen.

„Ich hab gerade gehört, dass Ron und Harry mit Dads Auto hergeﬂogen sein sollen! So ein lächerliches Gerücht, ich kann nur hoﬀen, dass es Blödsinn ist und nicht stimmt… aber das würde erklären, warum sie nicht da sind…"

„Mit Dads Auto?" Georges Miene nahm Begeisterung an. „Warum haben sie uns nicht mitgenommen?! Das hätte ich gerne gemacht!"

„Ja, sie hätten zumindest fragen können!" Entrüstet nahm Fred einen Schluck Kürbissaft, während Stefanie schwieg und ein wenig amüsiert beobachtete, wie Percy langsam genervt wurde.

„Ihr versteht den Ernst der Lage nicht! Wenn sie gesehen worden wären! Dads Auto ist ja nicht gerade legal…"

„Ach, Ron weiß ja, wie der Unsichtbarkeitsantrieb aktiviert werden kann", winkte George ab und Percy verzog sich mit beleidigter Miene.

Die Zwillinge steckten sofort ihre Köpfe zusammen und begannen aufgeregt darüber zu reden und Stefanie schob ihren halb aufgegessenen Muﬃn von sich. Sie hatte wohl zu viel von dem Hauptgang gegessen. Nicht, dass sie bald nicht mehr in ihren Umhang passte.

Als der Nachtisch verschwunden war und perfekt gesäuberte Platten zurückließ, erhob Dumbledore sich räuspernd.

„Nun, willkommen in einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Es freut mich, euch so zahlreich und glücklich… und satt… wiederzusehen und hoﬀe, dass ihr motiviert und gut gelaunt in dieses neue Jahr gehen werdet.

Ich denke, dass das jetzt der geeignete Moment wäre, um unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorzustellen: Professor Lockhart."

Sofort erklang stürmischer Applaus und lautes Kreischen. Einige standen sogar auf, um besser sehen zu können.

Ein paar von euch kennen ihn vielleicht", fügte Dumbledore hinzu und zwinkerte.

„Ansonsten will ich nur daran erinnern, in den Fluren nicht zu zaubern und sich vom Verbotenen Wald fernzuhalten. Es gibt Gründe, warum er verboten ist."

Stefanie war, als würde er jetzt direkt sie ansehen und das ließ sie schlucken. Sie senkte ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Tischplatte, die trotz ihres Alters noch neu wirkte, wie ihr auﬃel.

„Das war es jetzt aber auch schon. Ich sehe, einige von euch gähnen schon herzhaft – es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Ach, nein, ehe ich es vergesse – die Schulhymne!"

Also sangen sie die Schulhymne, danach wünschte er ihnen eine gute Nacht und sie gingen hinauf in den Gryﬃndorturm. Oben angekommen, dachte aber niemand daran, ins Bett zu gehen.

Sie alle warteten auf Ron und Harry, die vermeintlichen Helden.

„Angeblich sind sie sogar mitten in die Peitschende Weide geﬂogen", ﬂüsterte Alicia Stefanie zu, die es sich auf einem der Sessel bequem gemacht hatte. Die Zwillinge kamen zu ihr und setzten sich je auf eine der Armlehnen, sodass sie sich ein klein wenig eingequetscht fühlte.

„Ich hab gehört, dass sie von der Schule geﬂogen sind!", meinte ein kleiner Zweitklässler, der ziemlich stolz aussah, weil er eine so tolle Nachricht verkünden konnte.

„Das hat dir sicher ein Slytherin erzählt…"

Er antwortete nicht, denn das Portraitloch öﬀnete sich und Harry und Ron kamen herein. Sofort begannen die Gryﬃndors ihnen zu zujubeln und die Zwillinge sprangen auf, um sich zu ihnen durchzukämpfen. „Warum zum Teufel habt ihr uns nicht zurückgerufen?", fragten sie zugleich und übertönten dabei halb Gryﬃndor. Stefanie ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken und schloss ihre Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da leerte sich der Raum, weil Harry und Ron sich zurückgezogen hatten, und kurze Zeit später gesellten sich auch die Zwillinge wieder zu ihr.

„Sie hätten uns echt mitnehmen können", maulte George zum zehnten Mal und Fred gab ihm, schon ebenso oft, Recht.

„Dann hättet ihr jetzt auch eine Strafarbeit bekommen, oder das Festmahl und die Auswahl eurer Schwester verpasst", gab Stefanie zu bedenken, aber sie wurde großzügig überhört. Eine Weile lang lauschte sie noch den wilden Träumen der beiden, wie es gewesen wäre, durch die Lüfte nach Hogwarts zu ﬂiegen, dann wünschte sie ihnen eine gute Nacht und ging die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf, bis sie endlich unter dem Dach ankam und in einen bereits gefüllten Schlafsaal trat. Weil die anderen noch wach waren, packte sie ihren Koﬀer aus und verstaute ihn danach unter ihrem Bett, ehe sie sich ihren Pyjama anzog und ins Bett ging.

Am nächsten Morgen, beim Frühstück, fühlte Stefanie sich ein bisschen wie gerädert. Die ganze Zeit über wollten ihre Augen sich wieder schließen, und als sie das dritte Mal gegen George gesackt war, war er nahe dran, ihr einfach ein Glas Wasser ins Gesicht zu schütten. Zum Glück kam aber rechtzeitig die Post, die etwas brachte, das Stefanie mehr als nur aufweckte.

Sie warf keinen Blick hinauf zu den Eulen, denn sie rechnete nicht mit Post, aber Fred entdeckte Errol, die Familieneule der Weasleys, die einen Brief zu Ron brachte.

„Ich fass es nicht", ﬂüsterte er plötzlich, als würde er sich davor fürchten etwas könnte explodieren, wenn er zu laut redete. „Sie hat ihm einen Heuler geschickt!"

„Einen was? Heuler? Was ist das?"

Doch ihre Frage wurde von alleine beantwortet, als Ron den Brief öﬀnete. Sofort ertönte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme hundertfach magisches verstärkt und sie klang sehr wütend.

„….DEN WAGEN ZU STEHLEN – ES HÄTTE MICH NICHT GEWUNDERT, WENN SIE DICH RAUSGEWORFEN HÄTTEN, WART AB, BIS ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE, NATÜRLICH HAST DU NICHT DARAN GEDACHT, WAS DEIN VATER UND ICH DURCHMACHEN MUSSTEN, ALS WIR SAHEN, DASS ER WEG WAR…."

Alle Blicke wandten sich zum Tisch der Gryﬃndors und neugierig sahen sie zu Ron herüber, der auf seinem Stuhl zu schrumpfen schien, während seine Mutter auf ihn einschrie.

„…BRIEF VON DUMBLEDORE GESTERN ABEND, ICH DACHTE, DEIN VATER WÜRDE VOR SCHAM STERBEN, NACH ALLEM, WAS WIR FÜR DICH GETAN HABEN, DU UND HARRY HÄTTET EUCH DEN HALS BRECHEN KÖNNEN…EINE UNGLAUBLICHE SCHANDE, DEIN VATER HAT EINE UNTERSUCHUNGSKOMMISSION AM HALS UND WENN DU DIR NOCH EINMAL DEN KLEINSTEN FEHLTRITT ERLAUBST, HOLEN WIR DICH SOFORT NACH HAUSE."

Der Brief verbrannte und ﬁel als kleiner Aschenhaufen auf den Boden, während Stefanie die Zwillinge mit erstauntem Blick ansah. „Sowas hab ich vorher noch nie gesehen…."

„Sie kann echt wütend werden", murmelte George und plötzlich schien er ganz froh darüber zu sein, dass er doch mit dem Zug und nicht mit dem Wagen gekommen war.

Noch ehe sie mit dem Frühstück fortfuhren, teilte Professor McGonagall ihnen ihre Stundenpläne aus, und mit etwas verzweifelter Miene begegnete Stefanie den Blicken der Zwillinge, die, genau wie ihr eigener, das blanke Grauen wiederspiegelten.

„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein! Ein Montag der so aussieht ist … das ist der schlimmste Tag der Woche!"

„Ich hasse Montag", stimmte Stefanie ihnen zu und ließ ihren Kopf langsam gegen die Tischplatte sinken.

Der Tag solle mit Geschichte der Zauberei beginnen, ein Fach, das so langweilig war, dass dort alle Schüler ihren versäumten Schlaf nachholten, anstatt aufzupassen. Dieser Umstand ließ sich wohl darauf zurückführen, dass der Lehrer, Professor Binns, ein Geist war, obwohl Stefanie vermutete, dass er auch, als er noch lebendig gewesen war, nicht besser unterrichtet hatte.

Nun, dieses Fach alleine war ja nicht so schlimm, es war in den ersten beiden Stunde, das hieß, dass sie praktisch ausschlafen konnten. Das Problem lag in der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, die danach kam. Zaubertränke, natürlich wieder mit den Slytherins. Und danach ausgerechnet zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit Lockhart. Ein Lichtblick in Alicias und Angelinas Augen, in Stefanies aber das Tüpfelchen auf dem i.

„Dann mal los", murmelte George mit ﬁnsterem Gesichtsausdruck, als sie fertig gegessen hatten und sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei machten. Sie hatten das Fach zusammen mit den Huﬄepuﬀs und begegneten den Klassenkameraden mit denselben, schon jetzt schläfrigen Blicken. Der Unterricht war genau wie immer. Stefanie schlief, das Gesicht in ihren Armen, die auf dem Tisch lagen, vergraben, während Fred, der an diesem Tag neben ihr saß, seine Beine weit nach vorne gestreckt hatte, sodass sie schon unter Diggorys Stuhl waren, und seinen Kopf an die Stuhllehne lehnen konnte, um besser zu schlafen. George schnarchte leise auf dem Nachbartisch und keiner der Schüler lauschte den Worten des Professors, während er ihnen von einem der vielen Koboldaufstände erzählte.

So konnte Stefanie wenigstens ausschlafen und als die Klingel sie aus dem Schlaf riss, steckte sie sich ein Pfeﬀerminzbonbon in den Mund und ließ zu, dass Fred sich ebenfalls bediente. Nicht gerade motiviert gingen sie hinunter in die Kerker, wo die Slytherins schon warteten, und alleine wieder in ihre Gesichter sehen zu müssen, ließ Stefanie leise seufzen.

„Das Schlimmste ist", murmelte sie halblaut zu George, „dass es ihnen auch noch Spaß macht. Wahrscheinlich ist Zaubertränke ihre Lieblingsstunde…"

Zum Glück hatten die Slytherins keine Gelegenheit, sie schon vor Beginn der Stunde zu nerven, denn Snape kam noch ehe die Gryﬃndors den Klassenraum erreicht hatten, und öﬀnete ausladend die Türe.

„Herein mit ihnen. Setzen Sie sich zu sechst an einen Tisch, aber nehmen Sie ihre Bücher und Kessel heraus."

Oﬀenbar wollte er das Jahr nicht mit einer Theoriestunde beginnen, sondern gleich zu brauen anfangen. Stefanie setzte sich zu Fred und George, Angelina, Alicia und Lee gesellten sich ebenfalls zu ihnen. Ein guter Tisch, wie Stefanie fand. Da konnte eigentlich ja nicht mehr viel schief gehen.

„Es ist nun an der Zeit mit Gegengiften zu beginnen. Sie werden sie brauen und danach testen wir sie… an Ihnen." Auf seinen Lippen erschien ein dünnes Lächeln und Stefanie schauderte. Was, wenn er vorhatte, sie zu vergiften? Andererseits hasste er sie nun auch nicht so sehr und wie sollte er das vor den anderen Lehrern rechtfertigen?

„Damit niemand von Ihnen stirbt, was bei der nutzlosen Wirkung Ihrer verbrauten Gegengifte sonst der Fall sein könnte, werden wir mit einem sehr einfachen Gegengift beginnen – für ein einfaches Gift. Allerdings werdet ihr dieses Gift nicht schlucken, ihr werdet nur das Gegengift nehmen und, richtig gebraut, wird dann nichts passieren. Wenn es jedoch falsch gebraut ist…"

„… hat er hoﬀentlich ein Gegengift für das Gegengift…", murmelte Stefanie halblaut und George unterdrückte hörbar ein Lachen, was ihnen einen unangenehmen Blick von Snape einbrachte.

„Da es ja unnötig ist, Sie alle einem solchen Risiko auszusetzen, werden wir nur ein Gegengift testen, um die Stunde ein wenig … interessanter zu gestalten. Und hier hat sich gerade jemand freiwillig gemeldet… Miss Galen, Sie scheinen erpicht darauf zu sein, ein wenig zu trinken…"

Sie schluckte und war keinesfalls erpicht darauf, ein bisschen Gegengift zu trinken, aber sie wollte nicht, dass Gryﬃndor schon am ersten Tag Punkte verlor.

„Und wessen Gegengift… ich glaube das werden wir später entscheiden. Schlagen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite 29 auf, mit diesem beginnen wir."

Sie taten wie geheißen und schon kurze Zeit später war Stefanie vollauf damit beschäftigt, ein Einhornhaar so oft wie möglich aufzuspalten, um möglichst dünne Fäden in ihren Trank fallen zu lassen. Am Tisch hinter ihnen konnte sie die Slytherins lachen hören. Sie unterhielten sich lautstark, ohne, dass Snape etwas dazu sagte, während er Angelina schon ermahnt hatte, als sie sich räusperte.

Nach eineinhalb Stunden war Stefanie mit ihrem Trank fertig und gab ihn trotzig bei Snape ab. Sie wusste, dass er genau perfekt war und er entsprach auch optisch allen Anforderungen. Snape würdigte ihn jedoch nur eines kurzen Blickes und ließ den Inhalt dann verschwinden. Sie war sich zwar sicher, dass er ihr eine positive Benotung geben würde, aber zumindest zeigte er es nicht.

Als auch die anderen fertig waren, ging Snape mit kritischem Blick durch den Raum und sah in die Kessel hinein. „Welchen sollen wir denn nun nehmen? Da wir Miss Galen ja nicht vergiften wollen, werden wir den nehmen, der am besten aussieht… wie der von ."

Er füllte einen Becher damit und reichte ihn Stefanie, die einen prüfenden Blick hinein warf. Er sah gut aus, die Konsistenz stimmte und auch die Farbe war richtig. Eigentlich sah er genauso aus, wie ihr eigener es getan hatte.

Sie spürte sämtliche Blicke auf sich und ehe sie trank, sah sie noch einmal zu Miles. ‚Er wirkt besser', dachte sie, als sie ihn ansah und sie meinte etwas wie Anspannung in seinen Augen zu lesen, was merkwürdig war, denn es entsprach nicht seiner Art, sich darum zu scheren, was mit anderen geschah.

„Kommen Sie, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit", meinte Snape und Stefanie holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe sie einen Schluck davon nahm. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie eigentlich zwingen durfte, etwas so gefährliches zu tun, aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er so lieb gewesen war, den besten Trank herauszusuchen. Sie schluckte und war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt etwas getrunken hatte. Es schmeckte nach nichts und hatte sich auch nach nichts angefühlt.

Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, Bletchleys Trank wäre gelungen, aber dann spürte sie ein scharfes Brennen in ihrem Mund, als würde ihr Zahnﬂeisch von einer Säure angegriﬀen und verätzt werden.

Sie würgte und hielt ihre Hand vor den Mund, und als sie ihn öﬀnete und sie ein wenig weghielt, sah sie Blut auf ihrer Haut. Das Brennen breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und sie keuchte.

Jemand schrie auf, Stefanie glaubte, dass es Angelina gewesen war, als sie noch einmal Blut hervorwürgte.

Snape ging an Stefanie vorbei und warf einen Blick auf Bletchleys Arbeitsﬂäche. „Sie haben Schneefußkraut mit Eisfußkraut verwechselt… besser jemand bringt Galen in den Krankenﬂügel, ehe ihre Innereien sich wegätzen."

Stefanie glaubte erkennen zu können, dass Bletchley erbleichte, doch sie war eigentlich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht noch mehr Blut hochzuwürgen. Irgendjemand gab ihr ein Taschentuch, das sie dankbar vor ihren Mund hielt, während einer der Zwillinge sie schnell beim Arm nahm und hinaus führte. Gehorsam folgte sie seinen Schritten, während ihr zunehmend schwindelig wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass das Taschentuch immer blutiger wurde. Ihr Sichtfeld engte sich ein und sie begann zu schwanken. Reﬂexartig krallte sie ihre Hand in den Umhang des Zwillings, der stehenblieb, während es um sie herum immer dunkler wurde.

„Steph, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!", hörte sie ihn noch sagen, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Als sie ihre Augen öﬀnete, war das Brennen in ihren Eingeweiden verschwunden. Weiß umgab sie, und als sie ein paar Mal blinzelte, erkannte sie, dass sie im Krankenﬂügel lag. Leise stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und ließ ihren Blick im Raum herumwandern. Madame Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro geschossen, als hätte sie einen inneren Sender, der anschlug, sobald ein Patient erwachte.

„Sie sind wach, sehr gut. Spüren Sie noch etwas?"

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Zumindest kein Brennen mehr."

„Sehr schön. Es war gar nicht so ungefährlich, muss ich sagen… Sie hatten inzwischen Besuch, aber die beiden sind dann zum Mittagessen gegangen. Diese Mahlzeit müssen Sie auslassen, Sie essen besser erst wieder zu Abend, wenn Ihr Magen sich vollständig regeneriert hat und wieder fähig ist, Nahrung aufzunehmen."

„O,okay", murmelte Stefanie und wollte die Decke zurückschlagen.

„Warten Sie noch ein paar Minuten. Sie werden die nächste Unterrichtsstunde nicht verpassen, aber ruhen Sie sich noch kurz aus."

Sie wuselte zurück in ihr Büro und Stefanie lehnte sie langsam zurück. Sie war sich nicht einmal richtig sicher, was genau passiert war.

Ein Räuspern ertönte und Stefanie sah ein wenig erschrocken nach rechts. Ihr Gesicht erstarrte, als sie Miles Bletchley erblickte.

„Was willst du denn hier?", fragte sie mit gewollt giftiger Stimme und sie sah zufrieden, dass er ein wenig zusammenzuckte.

„Ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich habe versehentlich Eisbeinwurzel genommen, anstelle von Schneebeinwurzel. Du weißt ja, wie ähnlich die sich sehen, deswegen sah mein Trank auch richtig aus, obwohl er es nicht war. Ich habe einfach nicht genau hingesehen, als ich die Wurzel genommen habe…." Er wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig schuldbewusst, doch Stefanie funkelte ihn immer noch wütend an.

„Wie kann man da nicht genau hinsehen? Das eine heilt und das andere ist giftig!"

Er schwieg kurz und sie hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er sie sehr genau ansah. Dann wurden seine Züge, die zuvor noch schuldbewusst und beinahe freundlich gewesen waren, härter.

„Du musst meine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen", sagte er kalt. „Du glaubst wahrscheinlich, dass ich, nur weil ich in Slytherin bin, immer schadenfroh reagiere, wenn jemanden etwas Schlimmes passiert. Ja, ich wäre schadenfroh und überaus glücklich, wenn das meine Absicht gewesen wäre, aber in diesem Fall war es ein Versehen und ich wollte nicht, dass dir das passiert. Deswegen entschuldige ich mich."

Das saß. Stefanie schluckte und beobachtete, wie er sie noch einmal ansah und sich dann umdrehte, um zu gehen.

„Miles?", hörte sie sich leise sagen und er blieb stehen und wandte ihr seinen Oberkörper zu.

„Was?"

„Ich nehme die Entschuldigung an."

Einen Moment lang ruhte sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, dann nickte er knapp und verließ wortlos den Krankenﬂügel.

Nach dem Mittagessen, aber pünktlich zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, verließ Stefanie den Krankenﬂügel und ging zum Klassenzimmer, wo schon die Ravenclaws warteten. Von den Gryﬃndors war noch keine Spur zu sehen, weswegen Stefanie sich ein wenig abseits gegen die Steinwand lehnte. Allein war sie aber nicht lange, denn ehe sie sich versehen konnte, kam Roger Davies zu ihr.

„Hallo", begrüßte er sie lächelnd. „Wie war dein Tag bisher?"

„Grauenhaft." Sie grinste. „Geschichte der Zauberei und Zaubertränke."

Das sagte alles und er verzog schmerzhaft seinen Mund. „Autsch, das klingt wirklich grauenhaft. Wir haben erst morgen Zaubertränke… was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Gegengifte… und an mir ausprobiert." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann, so dass man es auch als Scherz verstehen konnte: „Deswegen war ich jetzt auch im Krankenﬂügel."

Er lachte, als hätte sie wirklich einen Witz gemacht, als plötzlich die Zwillinge auftauchten.

„Steph! Gut, dass es dir wieder besser geht, wir hatten schon Angst, wir müssten uns dem nächsten Grauen ganz ohne dich stellen", grinste George und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Dabei entging Stefanie nicht der skeptische Blick, den er Roger zuwarf.

„Als du auf dem Weg zum Krankenﬂügel zusammengebrochen bist, dachte ich mir echt….", begann Fred und schüttelte sich kurz.

Also hatte er sie zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht. Stefanie wurde ein wenig rot und schuldbewusst biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hoﬀe ich habe deinen Umhang nicht irgendwie ruiniert… und tut mir Leid, falls ich schwer war."

Doch er winkte, nicht unbedingt zu ihrer Überraschung, ab. „Streng genommen sind wir jetzt quitt, also kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen."

Sie wusste, dass er damit an seine eigene Dummheit, das Nasenblutnougat zu schlucken, anspielte. Damals hatte sie ihn in den Krankenﬂügel gebracht, oder eher begleitet. In die Verlegenheit, ihn tragen zu müssen, war sie nämlich nicht gekommen.

„Also war das vorhin ernst gemeint?" Roger sah ernsthaft erstaunt aus und die Zwillinge sahen ihn nicht gerade freundlich an. Dann aber schienen sie sich dazu zu entschließen, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Ja", lächelte Stefanie schüchtern, gerade, als Lockhart an ihnen vorbei schwebte. Er trug einen türkisfarbenen Umhang und strich sich durch sein blondes Lockenhaar, ehe er sich dazu erbarmte, das Klassenzimmer aufzuschließen.

„Gehen wir rein", meinte George und sie folgte den Zwillingen, nicht ohne Roger noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Im Klassenzimmer warf George seine Sachen auf einen Tisch in der hintersten Reihe und Lee ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Stefanie setzte sich zusammen mit Fred auf den Tisch, der neben diesem Tisch stand, während Angelina und Alicia sich begeistert auf den Tisch setzten, der direkt vor dem Lehrerpult stand.

Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, trat eine erwartungsvolle Stille ein. Lockhart merkte, dass alle auf ihn warteten und ließ sich Zeit damit, ein Portrait von sich selbst gerade zu rücken. Als er damit fertig war, wandte er sich zu ihnen und lächelte. Seine weißen Zähne blitzten auf und Stefanie hörte, wie Fred ein Würgegeräusch von sich gab.

„Die meisten von euch werden mich kennen. Ich, Gilderoy Lockhart, Träger des Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied in der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kräfte und…" Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, ehe er wieder lächelte, „fünfmaliger Gewinner des Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises der Hexenwoche." Er lächelte wieder, als wollte er ihnen den Beweis dafür liefern. Vor ihnen seufzte Fawcett, ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, tief und verliebt. Stefanie verdrehte ihre Augen und begann gelangweilt aus der Kollektion seines Gesamtwerkes ein Bücherhaus zu bauen. Fred steuerte ein paar seiner Bücher bei, aber als sie beim Dach angelangt waren, krachte das Haus in sich zusammen und 'Trips mit Trollen' ﬁel auf den Boden. Stefanie ließ es liegen und Lockhart heftete seinen Blick auf das Buch, danach aber auf sie und Fred, die nun seine Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hatten.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie alle meine Werke erworben, das ist schon einmal ein Anfang. Ich hoﬀe, ihr habt sie auch alle gelesen. Um das zu testen, habe ich einen kleinen Test zusammengestellt…."

Er holte einen Stapel Papier aus seinem Schreibtisch und begann sie auszuteilen. Stefanie stapelte rasch ihre Schulbücher auf einen Haufen, damit sie Platz am Tisch hatte. Als Lockhart Fred das Quiz gereicht hatte, und ihr eines auf den Tisch legte, ﬂüsterte ihr Sitznachbar ihr zu: „Machen wir Teamwork?"

Stefanie warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Test.

1\. Was ist Gildeory Lockharts Lieblingsfarbe?

2\. Wie lautet Gilderoy Lockharts geheimer Wunsch?

3\. Was ist ihrer Meinung nach Gilderoy Lockharts größte Leistung bisher?

54 Fragen dieser Art gab es über drei Seiten hinweg.

„Sie haben 30 Minuten", verkündete der Lehrer gerade und Stefanie warf Fred einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Wir machen deﬁnitiv Teamwork."

„Gut, also, was ist seine Lieblingsfarbe?", ﬁng Fred an und Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung…"

„Ich dachte, du hättest die Bücher gelesen?"

„Hab ich auch, aber dabei habe ich mich sicher nicht darauf konzentriert, was seine Lieblingsfarbe ist…." Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und betrachtete genau die ganzen Lockhartportraits, die an den Wänden hingen.

„Es ist Lila", verkündete sie schließlich und als Fred sie fragend ansah, sagte sie: „Er hat auf mehreren Portraits violette Sachen an, also ist das am ehesten seine Lieblingsfarbe… natürlich nur geraten, aber wenn du keine bessere Idee hast…."

Also schrieben sie Lila. Bei seinem geheimen Wunsch schrieben sie, unter viel unterdrücktem Kichern, dass er liebend gerne ein Gesetz einführen würde, dass es verbot, kein Bild von ihm im Haus hängen zu haben.

„Seine größte Leistung bisher ist es wohl", gluckste Fred, „dass er es geschaﬀt hat, sich nicht selbst zu heiraten."

Das mussten sie natürlich sofort zu Papier bringen, und bei der Frage, was seine größte Angst wäre, waren sie der Ansicht, dass es wohl die sein musste, eines Tages aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass er eine Glatze bekommen hatte.

Nach 30 Minuten gaben sie ihre Blätter ab und als George sich zu ihnen beugte und ﬂüsternd fragte, wie es denn gelaufen war, antworteten sie grinsend mit „Bestens, und bei dir?"

„Hab nur geraten… ernsthaft, glaubt ihr, er würde sich zum Geburtstag über einen Hauself, der ihm jeden Tag bei seinen Locken helfen kann, freuen?"

Inzwischen blätterte Lockhart durch die Zettel und schüttelte hier und da enttäuscht seinen Kopf.

„Wie kommt man denn bitte darauf, dass mein geheimer Wunsch eine Heirat mit Celestina Warbeck sein könnte? Und hier… sehr interessant, zweimal direkt hintereinander identische Antworten."

Stefanie spürte, wie Fred sie anstupste und als sie zu ihm sah, grinste er. Lockhart ließ seinen Blick inzwischen durch die Klasse schweifen.

„Ohne mal auf die Namen zu sehen, gehe ich davon aus, dass es sich hierbei nicht um Abschreibarbeit handelt, sondern um die Gedankenübertragung unserer Zwillinge…" Er sah auf die Namen und atmete hörbar aus. „oder auch nicht. In Zukunft, Mr. Weasley und Miss Galen, möchte ich Sie ersuchen, nicht mehr voneinander abzuschreiben… obwohl einer von Ihnen oﬀenbar wusste, dass meine Lieblingsfarbe Lila ist, weswegen ich Sie heute ohne Strafarbeit davon kommen lassen werde."

Stefanie und Fred warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, während Angelina sich ganz vorne zu ihnen umdrehte und tadelnd ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Lockhart legte die Zettel weg und nahm eines von Alicias Büchern. Er hielt es in die Höhe und sein eigenes Ich zwinkerte ihnen von 'Abstecher mit Vampire' entgegen.

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor, Ihnen heute ein paar Wichtel zu zeigen, aber leider sind die Zweitklässler, die sie vor Ihnen behandelt haben nicht mit Ihnen fertig geworden… deswegen werden wir uns auf etwas theoretisches beschränken: Wir werden meine Bücher genau analysieren und die eine oder andere Szene auch nachspielen…" Er lächelte verheißungsvoll und während er Angelina anwies, ein wenig vorzulesen, sie immer wieder unterbrach, um lächelnd ein Kommentar dazu abzugeben und am Ende sogar noch eine Szene aus dem Buch mit zwei Ravenclaws, die wenig begeistert wirkten, nachspielte, begann Stefanie wieder damit, ein Haus aus Büchern zu bauen.

Eigentlich war es ein furchtbarer Montag gewesen, aber als Stefanie am Abend zusammen mit den Zwillingen, Lee, Angelina und Alicia im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und vor sich hindöste, fühlte sie sich so geborgen, wie man es nur sein konnte und sie war unendlich froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein.


	31. Gilderoy Lockharts Haar

**30\. Gilderoy Lockharts Shampoo für volles Haar**

„Heute ist _der_ Tag", verkündete George drei Tage später am Abend, als Stefanie es sich gerade am Kamin bequem gemacht hatte. Sie warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Ach ja? Und was genau ist _der_ Tag?"

„Der Tag, an dem wir es endlich schaﬀen werden, in den Verbotenen Wald zu kommen", erklärte Fred an Stelle seines Bruders und klang so überzeugt, dass Stefanie lachen musste.

„Du meinst eher, dass es der Tag ist, an dem wir es zum 43. Mal versuchen werden?"

George warf ihr einen fast verletzten Blick zu. „Sag mir nicht, dass du mitgezählt hast."

Stefanie hatte sehr wohl mitgezählt, aber um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen, versicherte sie ihm hastig, dass die Zahl vollkommen aus der Luft gegriﬀen war.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei – heute wird es uns gelingen. Wir haben nämlich einen Plan."

„Da bin ich ja gespannt." Sie richtete sich neugierig auf und legte sogar ihr Verwandlungsbuch beiseite.

„Also, wir warten, bis 21 Uhr vorüber ist und dann schleichen wir uns durch den Geheimgang von Gregor dem Kriecher und robben uns bis in den Wald."

„Das klingt nach einem tollen Plan", prustete Stefanie und erntete zwei verletzte Blicke. „Klingt nach dem, was wir sonst auch immer machen."

„Dieses Mal wird es anders sein", versicherte George ihr und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Weil Hagrid nämlich nicht da ist."

Das machte Stefanie hellhörig. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Das hat die Karte mir verraten. Er ist gerade erst von der Karte verschwunden und ich denke, er geht in den Pub", erklärte er ihr und sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Du _denkst_."

„Na, und selbst wenn er doch auftauchen sollte – du verwandelst dich in eine Wildkatze und lenkst ihn ab. Dann denkt er, dass du das Geräusch verursacht hast und wir schleichen uns derweil in den Wald", sagte Fred bestimmt und Stefanie zuckte ergebend mit den Achseln. Wer war sie, um einen so genialen Plan zu hinterfragen?

Aber erst einmal mussten sie warten, bis der Gemeinschaftsraum sich leerte. Percy wollte nämlich _wirklich_ gerne Schulsprecher werden und schien zu denken, dass seine Chancen besser standen, wenn er ein besonders scharfes Auge auf sie warf. So kam es, dass es sich als äußert schwierig herausstellte, sich aus dem Turm zu schleichen, wenn er auch im Raum war.

Zum, und diesen Teil fand Stefanie wirklich brillant, Plan der Zwillinge gehörte es also auch, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, sie würden heute nichts planen, weswegen sie gegen 21 Uhr einfach ins Bett gingen. Stefanie, von der alleine ja wirklich nichts böses ausgehen konnte, durfte im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben, und an ihren Hausübungen schreiben.

Dabei hatte sie wirklich den besseren Teil der Arbeit abbekommen, denn die Zwillinge mussten heimlich im Treppenhaus, das zu den Schlafsälen führte, warten, um zu sehen, wann Percy ins Bett ging. Und Percy hatte es nicht eilig.

Um 22 Uhr, gerade, als die Zwillinge begannen ihr leid zu tun, streckte der Sechstklässler sich endlich und gähnte ausgiebig, bevor er seine Sachen zusammenpackte und sich nach oben verzog. Es waren noch ein paar Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber sie waren alle jünger, weswegen die Zwillinge und Stefanie sich wegen ihnen keine Sorgen machten.

„Ich dachte schon, er würde niemals gehen", stöhnte Stefanie, sobald sie außerhalb des Turmes im Treppenhaus waren.

„Keine Angst, wir hatten eine sehr ergiebige Beschäftigung", beruhigte George sie und grinste. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin zuckte Fred mit den Schultern und erwiderte toternst: „Hausaufgaben."

Stefanie musste lachen, verstummte dann aber, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Sie alle drei lehnten sich über das Treppengeländer und warfen einen Blick hinunter, sodass sie bis zum Boden des Treppenhauses sehen konnten. Zu ihrer Überraschung war die Gestalt, die dort unterwegs war, niemand geringeres, als Ginny.

„Was macht sie denn da?", fragte Stefanie leise und warf den Zwillingen einen fragenden Blick zu.

George sah sie mit seltsam hochgezogener Augenbraue an, als würde er ernsthaft nachdenken (was bei ihm nicht täglich vorkam), bevor Fred einfach mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Was auch immer es ist – Rebellentum muss grundsätzlich belohnt werden. Kommt, lasst uns gehen, ehe Hagrid zurückkommt. Ginny gratulieren können wir morgen immer noch."

Also machten sie sich, möglichst leise, auf den Weg zu Gregor dem Kriecher, oder zumindest seiner Statue. Fred hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers dabei die ganze Zeit im Blick, sodass sie mühelos feststellen konnten, dass ihnen niemand im Weg war.

„Weißt du, wir habe uns überlegt, ob es nicht lustig wäre, irgendein Färbemittel in Lockharts Shampoo zu geben", murmelte Fred, als sie gerade durch einen der Arkadengänge schlichen und Stefanie prustete los und warf ihm einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Genial!", hauchte sie und hielt sich die Faust vor den Mund, um nicht loszukichern. „Darf ich die Farbe aussuchen?"

„Aber nur, weil du uns schon so lange zur Seite stehst", neckte George sie und sie grinste.

„Pink würde gut zu ihm passen...oder besser lila? Immerhin seine Lieblingsfarbe."

„Wir müssen uns nur noch überlegen, wie wir es anstellen sollen, aber ich glaube, dass ich einen Plan habe", hörte sie Fred sagen, während sie hintereinander herhasteten.

„Ich höre?"

„Wir schenken ihm einfach ein Shampoo. Wenn es von seinem treuesten Fan kommt, und wir schreiben, dass wir es extra für ihn kreiert haben, dann kann er gar nicht nein sagen, oder?" Nun musste Stefanie wirklich kichern und sie war fast froh, dass sie die Statue soeben erreichten.

„Ich kann euch nur für eure Genialität bewundern", giggelte sie, während George den Geheimgang öﬀnete.

Sie rannten durch den unterirdischen Gang, während Hagrid, laut Fred, immer noch nicht wieder auf der Karte aufgetaucht war. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie den Gang benutzten, kam er Stefanie endlos lange vor, aber irgendwann kamen sie zu der Falltüre, die nach draußen führte.

„Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich mich verwandle?", fragte sie sie, als George die Klappe langsam anhob. „Dann sehe ich besser. Und brauche keinen Zauberstab. Übrigens wäre das auch ein netter Plan: Wir benutzen kein magisches Licht, sondern ihr haltet euch an mir fest, und ich führe euch zum Wald?"

„Pass auf, dass wir dir keine Haare ausreißen", sagte Fred mit verschmitzter Stimme und sie erkannte, dass das tatsächlich der Haken an dem Plan war.

„Na dann sucht den Weg halt selber", maulte sie, verwandelte sich aber dennoch.

Es tat gut, wieder in der Gestalt ihrer Wildkatze, wie sie es innerlich nannte, zu sein. Sie hatte sich das letzte Mal vor gut drei Wochen verwandelt und obwohl sie noch nicht von sich behaupten hatte können, sonderlich unruhig geworden zu sein, lag es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass ihre eher gereizte Reaktion auf Angelina und Alicia, im Bezug auf das Lockhart-Thema, darauf zurückzuführen war.

Sie überholte George an der Falltüre, wobei sie ihm am Bein streifte, um zu signalisieren, dass sie da war. Sobald ihr frische Luft entgegen schlug, wartete sie auf die beiden, die noch rasch einen Zauber auf den Boden neben der Falltüre legten, der es ihnen erleichtern sollte, sie wiederzuﬁnden. Sie hatten in den letzten Jahren auch dazugelernt.

„Er ist nicht da. Ich glaube Licht schadet nicht", ﬂüsterte Fred und faltete die Karte zusammen, sprach aber kein: „Nox", sondern ließ den Lichtzauber weiterhin aktiviert.

„Okay, es sind nur 50 Meter. Wir laufen einfach und dieses Mal wird uns Hagrid nicht abhalten", verkündete George und Stefanie, die sich im Moment nicht vor Hagrid fürchtete, weil er sie sowieso nicht erkennen könnte, rannte vor.

Sobald sie im Wald war, wartete sie auf die Zwillinge, die ein wenig länger brauchten.

„Wow, und dafür haben wir 4 Jahre gebraucht", keuchte George, sobald sie die Grenze passiert hatten.

Ein Rascheln ertönte neben Stefanie und neugierig wandte sie ihren Kopf um. Es war ein Tier. Ein kleines, putziges, niedliches, bewegliches Tier.

Eine Maus.

Begeisterung ﬂammte in ihr hoch. Ein Spielzeug!

Sie wollte mit ihrer Tatze nach ihr schlagen, aber die Maus hatte sie bemerkt und ergriﬀ die Flucht.

So nicht, dachte Stefanie und setzte zur Verfolgung an. In der Ferne hörte sie ein: „Steph! Was soll das?!", aber sie achtete nicht darauf.

Diese Maus würde ihr nicht entkommen! Zu oft schon war ihr das passiert und nachdem sie es dieses Mal endlich auch in den verbotenen Wald geschaﬀt hatten, würde es auch das erste Mal sein, dass sie es schaﬀte, eine Maus zu fangen!

Aber die Maus wusste, wie sie einer Katze entkommen konnte. Sie rannte einen Haken, huschte durch Wurzeln und machte es ihr wirklich schwer. Einmal rannte Stefanie fast gegen einen Baum, ein weiteres Mal musste sie über Wurzeln springen, nur, um dann zu erkennen, dass sie ihr Opfer aus den Augen verloren hatte. Wo war sie? Sie drehte sich um und erspähte das Mäuschen unter den Wurzeln. Sich näher herantastend, fuhr sie mit ihren Tatzen unter die Wurzel und versuchte sie hinaus zu kitzeln.

Stefanies menschliches Ich hätte dieses Spiel als grausam und unnötig empfunden. Sie hätte sich vermutlich sogar, ob dieser Tierquälerei, übergeben müssen. Aber in diesen Augenblicken war es der animalische, kätzische Teil, der handelte. Ihr Jagdtrieb, den sie erst erworben hatte, als sie ihren menschlichen Körper mit dieser tierischen Gestalt erweitert hatte.

Eine ihrer Tatzen erwischte die Maus und sie beförderte sie mit einem kräftigen Hieb aus der Wurzel heraus und gegen den nächsten Baum. Die vorübergehende Besinnungslosigkeit nutzte sie, um sie herumzuwerfen, wie es ihr gerade Spaß machte. Irgendwann stellte sie fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegte. Langweilig, dachte sie und hob sie mit ihrem Maul hoch. In der Ferne hörte sie die Rufe der Zwillinge.

Was die beiden wohl zu ihrem Jagderfolg sagen würden? Immerhin war es ihr gerade das erste Mal gelungen, eine Maus zu fangen! Sie folgte den Stimmen und brach in einer kleinen Lichtung zu ihnen. Die beiden hörten ihre Schritte und leuchteten mit ihren Zauberstäben direkt auf sie.

„Steph, was soll das? Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen? Wofür war das gut?", fragte Fred und sie spuckte ihm zufrieden die Maus vor die Füße.

„Eine...Maus? Ist das dein Ernst? Äh… Soll das jetzt ein Kompliment sein?"

Natürlich war es das! Sie hatte ihnen gerade ihren Jagderfolg geschenkt! Das hatten sie gefälligst zu würdigen!

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Kompliment ist", murmelte George und Stefanie entschied, dass der Moment gekommen war, sich zurückzuverwandeln, um ihnen zu erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Sobald sie wieder in menschlicher Gestalt war, sah sie die tote Maus mit anderem Blick und musste beinahe über sich selbst lachen.

„Also, was sollen wir jetzt damit anfangen?", fragte Fred sie verwirrt, obwohl deutlich ein Lachen in seinen Worten mitschwang.

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine gute Erklärung dafür", stöhnte Stefanie und schüttelte, angesichts ihres so genannten Jagderfolges, den Kopf. „Ich hab diese Maus gesehen und musste sie einfach haben. Und dann wollte ich sie euch zeigen, aber oﬀenbar fandet ihr sie nicht so toll, wie ich."

„Naja, wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass du in der Wildnis überleben könntest", tröstete George sie und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Aber wie sollen wir dieses unglaublich tolle Geschenk, dass du, im Schweiße deines Angesichts, für uns… besorgt… hast, nur annehmen?"

„Wir könnten sie Lockhart ins Bett legen", schlug Stefanie vor und die Blicke der Zwillinge hellten sich auf.

„Genial", ﬂüsterte Fred und hob die Maus bereitwillig auf, um sie in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen. „Kannst du das machen?"

„Das hängt davon ab, wie gut seine Zimmertüre verschlossen ist. Aber besser bei Tag, meint ihr nicht? Mir stellen sich die Haare auf, wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie er da in seinen Lockenwicklern im Bett liegt und Gurkenscheiben auf den Augen hat."

„Wäre den Anblick aber wert", gab George zu bedenken und grinste.

In diesem Augenblick hörten sie etwas anderes, das ganz und gar nicht erwünscht war: Schwere Schritte.

„Verdammt!", zischte Stefanie und sah sich panisch nach der Richtung um, aus der das Geräusch kam. „Hagrid! Ich dachte, er wäre im Pub!"

„Oﬀenbar wohl doch der Wald", murmelte Fred und wurde leicht blass. „Ist beides nicht auf der Karte. Aber was macht er so lange im Wald? Er war Stunden da drin!"

„Ist doch egal, lasst uns verschwinden, bevor er uns hört! Und macht die Lichter aus", wies Stefanie die beiden an, und verwandelte sich wieder, damit zumindest einer von ihnen etwas sehen konnte. Sie ließ zu, dass einer der beiden das buschige Ende ihres Schwanzes umfasste und führte sie dann zurück an die Grenze des Waldes, bis zu der Falltüre.

In Hagrids Hütte, die zuvor im Dunkeln gelegen hatte, brannte nun Licht, aber er bemerkte nicht, wie Fred die Falltüre anhob, und sie alle drei im Inneren des Geheimgangs verschwanden. Sobald sie wieder sicher waren, ertönte zweimal: „Lumos", und zwei Lichter ﬂackerten auf. Stefanie verwandelte sich zurück und machte es ihnen nach.

„Aber du hattest Recht", tröstete sie George, während sie durch den Gang zurückgingen.

„Wir haben es geschaﬀt."

„Wenn du nicht auf Mäusejagd gegangen wärst, wären wir jetzt noch da drin", lachte er und fuhr ihr spielerisch durchs Haar.

„Naja, so toll ist es da auch nicht. Aber wenn es dazu beiträgt, dass ihr mir verzeiht, bringe ich die Maus gleich in Lockharts Zimmer. Übrigens könnte ich dann auch sein eigenes Shampoo verzaubern, wenn ihr mir sagt, mit welchem Zauber es, eurer Meinung nach, ginge."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir dich beim Fenster reinlassen? Aber erst morgen. Ich denke, dass der Anblick von ihm in seinen Lockenwicklern nichts für schwache Nerven ist", sagte Fred und Stefanie war durchaus einverstanden damit.

Und so taten sie es auch. Am nächsten Tag, während alle anderen in der Großen Halle beim Mittagessen saßen, wanderten Stefanie und die Zwillinge von außen um das Schloss herum und zählten die Fenster. Sie hatten versucht, sich von innen auszurechnen, welches Fenster das richtige zu Lockharts Schlafzimmer war, aber mit Sicherheit wussten sie es nicht, als sie eines der Fenster aufzauberten und Stefanie sich mutig, in Gestalt einer Katze, nach oben schweben ließ. Sie konnte sich wirklich schöneres vorstellen, vor allem, da sie eine tote Maus im Mund hatte, aber hielt tapfer durch und war froh, als sie endlich auf dem Fensterbrett ankam. Sie warf einen Blick in den Raum und erkannte zufrieden, dass er vollkommen vollgestopft mit Lockhartfanartikeln war. Die Bilder an den Wänden waren allesamt Ausgaben seiner selbst und die Bettwäsche war ebenfalls mit seinem Antlitz verziert. Ganz typisch für die magische Welt, bewegte sich auch dieses Abbild und lächelte ihr zu, als sie auf das Bett hinaufsprang, und die tote Maus mitten auf eben dieses blitzende Lächeln spuckte.

Anschließend machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Badezimmer. Die Zwillinge, die ja unter dem Fenster Schmiere standen, hatten ihr versprochen, rote Funken hochzuschießen, falls sie auf der Karte sehen sollten, dass Lockhart sich näherte. Stefanie verwandelte sich zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt und warf einen spöttischen Blick auf all die Fanpost, die auf einem kleinen Tisch aufgestapelt war.

Gerne hätte sie ein wenig darin gestöbert und sich über die Dummheit anderer Menschen amüsiert, aber dazu hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Es gab zwei Türen im Raum und es war naheliegend, dass eine auf den Flur und eine ins Bad führen musste. Stefanie probierte die, die auf der Breitseite des Raums lag und hatte Glück: Ein wirklich luxuriöses Badezimmer oﬀenbarte sich ihr und sie fragte sich, ob alle Lehrer eigene Badezimmer besaßen. Die Vorstellung eines Gemeinschaftsbades, in dem Snape mit anderen Lehrern zusammentraf, ließ sie kichern, und hastig wandte sie sich den Shampoos zu.

Das hatte sie sich einfacher vorgestellt: Lockhart schien ein endloses Sammelsurium an diesen Dingern zu besitzen.

Sie fand _Lockenfreund, Goldene Wolke, Unwiderstehlich, Gilderoy Lockharts Helfer für volles Haar_ und noch eine ganze weitere Reihe an Flakons, wobei sie sich irgendwann nicht mehr sicher war, was Parfüm und was Shampoo war.

Probeweise begann sie von jedem ein wenig in das Waschbecken zu leeren, damit sie die Düfte von Shampoos trennen konnte und hatte am Ende nur noch sechs verschiedene Shampoos vor sich. Sie entschied sich, einfach alle zu verzaubern und hoﬀte, dass der Zauber der Zwillinge auch wirklich wirken würde. Immer wieder warf sie dabei nervöse Blicke über ihre Schulter, denn sie konnte vom Bad aus nicht sehen, ob Funken in die Luft ﬂogen, oder nicht.

Als sie fertig war, versuchte sie alles wieder so hinzustellen, wie sie es gefunden hatte. Das war aber nicht leicht, denn sie hatte nicht unbedingt darauf geachtet. Waren die Dinger nach Größe sortiert gewesen? Nach Duft? Nach Alphabet? Sie ordnete sie schließlich nach Flaschenform und verließ das Bad, obwohl sie wusste, dass es vorher ganz anders ausgesehen hatte. Hoﬀentlich waren die Flaschen einfach gar nicht geordnet gewesen und Lockhart würde es nicht merken.

Sobald sie die Türe wieder geschlossen hatte, verwandelte sie sich und sprang leichtfüßig auf die Fensterbank. Ein Blick nach unten zeigte ihr die Zwillinge, die aufmerksam zu ihr hoch blickten und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie wieder am Boden angekommen war.

„Mach das Fenster zu", murmelte sie George zu, sobald sie wieder ein Mensch war und seufzte zufrieden auf.

„Und?", fragten die beiden begierig und sie grinste. „Ich habe beide Missionen ausgeführt. Ob er sich über unsere Geschenke freuen wird, werden wir noch sehen."

„Ich frage mich, ob er heute noch Haarewaschen wird", sinnierte Fred, während sie zurück in die Große Halle gingen. „Es wäre cool, wenn er es tun würde, bevor wie ihn heute Nachmittag haben..."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm Grund dazu geben?", schlug George vor und grinste böse. „Wir gehen jetzt zum Essen, sofern wir noch was kriegen, und dann fällt uns, ganz zufällig, Schweinefett in sein Gesicht."

„Auf sein Haar", verbesserte Stefanie ihn, in deren Kopf sich eine hübsche Version von einem Suppenteller voller Schweinefett, der Lockhart ins Gesicht geschleudert wurde, gebildet hatte.

„Lass uns nur machen." Fred rieb sich, diebisch grinsend, die Hände. „Dein Teil der Arbeit ist getan, jetzt sind wieder wir dran. Geh schon mal vor, wir kommen gleich nach."

Also setzte Stefanie sich mit Engelsmiene an den Esstisch und häufte sich rasch Kartoﬀeln auf den Teller, bevor sie verschwinden konnten. Sie hatten Glück: Lockhart saß noch am Tisch und erfreute sich gerade an einer, sicherlich seinem Diätprogramm entsprechenden, Suppe.

Ohne zu zögern lud Fred sich tatsächlich einen Suppenteller voll mit jener Soße, die eigentlich für den Kalbsbraten gedacht war. „Professor, ich muss sie unbedingt etwas fragen!", hörte Stefanie ihn rufen, während er hoch zum Lehrertisch rannte. Zu seinem Glück war außer Lockhart niemand geringeres als Snape anwesend, der Lockhart nicht ausstehen konnte und sicher nichts dagegen hätte, wenn er mit Soße bekleckert werden würde.

Stefanie hatte keine Ahnung, wie die beiden es angestellt hatten und sie würden es ihr auch niemals verraten. Es würde vermutlich das einzige Geheimnis sein, das es jemals zwischen ihnen gab.

Aus dem Nichts – sie hatte ihn wirklich nicht kommen sehen – kam Peeves angeﬂogen.

Ein lautes: „JUUUUHEEEEI!", ertönte, als er in voller Fahrt Freds Teller erwischte, sodass er tatsächlich genau auf Lockart ﬁel.

Stefanie wurde von einer hilﬂosen Lachattacke erfasst, die ihren ganzen Körper erschütterte, während George sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt.

Ein Blick zum Lehrertisch zeigte einen besorgt wirkenden Fred (wirklich ein begnadeter Schauspieler), einen pikierten und herrlich schmutzigen Lockhart, Peeves, der um die beiden herumﬂog und wie besessen gackerte und Snape, dessen Mundwinkel schadenfroh zuckten, als müsste er sich wirklich zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht loszulachen.

Diese Mimik gab Stefanie und George den Rest und als Fred wieder zu ihnen zurückkam, klammerten sie sich immer noch hilﬂos aneinander und Stefanie meinte, vor Lachen keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

„Oh wie habt ihr das nur hinbekommen?", japste und wurde von einer neuerlichen Lachsalve erfasst. „Sein Gesicht! DEIN Gesicht! Snapes Gesicht! Und Peeves!"

„Gott, das war noch um so viel besser, als ich es mir ausgemalt hatte", keuchte George und ließ Stefanie los, um seinen Bruder auf die Schulter zu schlagen, was ihm, unter Lachen, sichtbar schwer ﬁel. „Egal was mit seinen Haaren passiert – das war es wert."

Sie beeilten sich mit dem Essen und waren so motiviert zu Lockharts Stunde zu kommen, wie noch nie zuvor.

„Was, wenn er sich nicht traut zu unterrichten, weil er so furchtbar aussieht?", fragte Stefanie, während sie gingen, doch George winkte ab.

„Der Zauber wirkt nicht sofort. Zehn Minuten Inkubationszeit." „Wisst ihr noch den Trank, der die Haare ausfallen lasst?", ﬁel Stefanie ein und die beiden grinsten. „Die Geschichte mit Snape?"

„Ja, das wäre auch was gewesen, oder?"

„Stimmt, zu dumm, dass uns das erst jetzt einfällt", stimmte George ihr zu und sie erreichten das Klassenzimmer.

Angelina und Alicia, sowie sämtliche andere Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang aus Gryﬃndor und Ravenclaw, warteten bereits vor der Türe und übten sich schon in schmachtenden Blicken.

Stefanie und die Zwillinge warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, dann lehnten sie sich gegen die Wand und warteten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Lockhart den Flur entlang gerauscht. Er hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun, statt dem lavendelfarbenen Umhang von früher, einen babyblauen, der seiner Meinung nach wohl auch sehr gut mit seinem Haar harmonierte. „Ach, Mr. Weasley, wie Sie sehen, bin ich wieder frisch", verkündete er und strahlte ihn an. Oﬀenbar hatte er nicht wirklich gemerkt, dass Fred und George nicht seine größten Fans waren, doch in diesem Augenblick war das Grinsen, dass sie ihm zurückgaben, nicht gespielt.

Sein Haar war zwar noch nicht lila, zeigte aber bereits leichte Ansätze von rosarot.

Lockhart ließ sie in den Raum und begann dann, mit Hilfe von Alicia, eine Szene aus einem seiner Bücher nachzustellen, während Stefanie und die Zwillinge ihre Augen nicht von seinen Haaren lassen konnten. Die lila Farbe wurde zunehmend intensiver und was anfangs noch niemand bemerkt hatte, ﬁel langsam auch den anderen auf. Irgendjemand kicherte, als genau das Lila, das er als seine Lieblingsfarbe gepriesen hatte, endlich auch seine Haare färbte.

Die Szene war zu Ende und Lockhart schien kurz zu überlegen, vielleicht auch, weil die seltsamen Blicke seiner Schüler ihn irritierten.

„Sagt mal", begann er schließlich und ließ seinen Blick über sie wandern. „Gibt es hier viele Katzen?"

George, der neben Stefanie saß, stupste sie mit dem Ellbogen an und sie unterdrückte ein allzu oﬀensichtliches Grinsen. „Ein paar, Professor", antwortete Angelina, aber ihre Stimme schwankte. Scheinbar war sie sich nicht sicher, was sie von seiner neuen Haarfarbe halten sollte.

„Äh, Professor", fasste sich schließlich Roger Davies ein Herz. „Sagen Sie, ist das mit ihren Haaren Absicht? Nicht, dass es Ihnen nicht stehen würde, aber jetzt haben sicher auch die Dümmsten verstanden, das Lila ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist..."

„Lila ist tatsächlich meine Lieblingsfarbe, Mr. Davies! Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw! Aber wie kommen Sie denn nun gerade darauf? War es, weil ich in der Szene, die wir gerade durchgenommen haben, eine lila Hut getragen habe?"

„Äh… Nein, Professor", druckste Roger und schien Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, ernst zu bleiben. „Es sind Ihre Haare. Also ist das keine Absicht?"

„Was ist mit meinen Haaren? Sie sehen gut aus, nicht wahr? Ich habe ein eigenes Shampoo kreiert, es kommt demnächst auf den Markt. _Gilderoy Lockharts Helfer für volles Haar._ Damit habe ich sie auch gerade gewaschen."

„Nein, Sie…. Ein Spiegel würde vielleicht helfen", brachte Roger hervor, bevor er anfangen musste zu lachen. Er versuchte es als Hustenanfall zu tarnen, aber es funktionierte nicht und dieser Umstand machte Lockhart endlich misstrauisch.

Er stand auf und zog einen Spiegel aus der Schublade seines Schreibtisches. Sobald er ihn vor sein Gesicht gehoben hatte, lief er sichtbar blass an.

„Das ist…"

Er ließ den Spiegel fallen und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Die Stunde ist beendet! Hinaus mit Ihnen! Und wenn Sie das irgendjemanden erzählen, werde ich Ihnen das nie verzeihen! RAUS!"

Hastig packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und ergriﬀen die Flucht. Eine halbe Stunde, bevor der Unterricht eigentlich geendet hätte.

Stefanie und die Zwillinge schüttelten sich vor Lachen, sobald sie aus der Türe waren, und Lee fragte sie neugierig: „War das euer Verdienst?"

„Worauf du wetten kannst", grinste George und klopfte sich vor Lachen auf die Knie. „Sein Gesicht!"

„Pass auf, Angelina und Alicia", murmelte Fred plötzlich und sie versuchten ihr Lachen zurückzuhalten. „Die ﬁnden das sicher weniger lustig."

Also versuchten sie alle vier möglichst seriös zu wirken, als die beiden Freundinnen an ihnen vorbei gingen.

„Ihr ﬁndet das wohl lustig, oder?", fragte Angelina und sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an.

„Du musst zugeben, dass es lustig war", erwiderte Fred und grinste schamlos. „Allein sein Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert!"

„Na, ich muss zugeben, dass es recht witzig ausgesehen hat", gab Alicia zu und ein Lachen entschlüpfte ihr. „Aber ich frage mich, wie er das nur angestellt hat! Meint ihr, bei seiner Shampooproduktion ist was schief gegangen?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall keines kaufen", erklärte Lee und mit breitem Grinsen gingen sie hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um diesen erfolgreichen Tag ausklingen zu lassen.


	32. Slytherins auf 12 Uhr

**31\. Slytherins auf zwölf Uhr**

Die Woche verging und die restlichen Schulstunden erwiesen sich als ereignislos, zumindest vergleichsweise. Stefanie erfuhr, dass sie bald den Aufrufezauber lernen sollten, den sie schon seit Jahren beherrschte, und Angelina bekam einen Brief von Zuhause, in dem ihre Mutter sie um ein Autogramm von Lockhart bat.

Dann, am Samstagmorgen, es war wahrscheinlich gerade erst fünf Uhr, wurde Stefanie jäh von einem Geräusch am Fenster geweckt.

Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und blinzelte einige Male, ehe sie eine Eule erkannte. Sie stand auf und ließ das Tier herein, dann nahm sie ihr den Brief ab. Er war an Alicia und Angelina adressiert.

Stefanie starrte ihn kurz irritiert an, dann weckte sie die beiden.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Lass mich doch bitte schlafen…" So ging es eine Weile weiter, sodass Stefanie den Brief schließlich öﬀnete, las und laut verkündete: „Wood will, dass ihr sofort zum Quidditchfeld kommt, damit ihr trainieren könnt."

„Was? Nicht dein Ernst! Zeig her." Angelina nahm ihr den Brief ab, las ihn schlaftrunken und zerknüllte ihn. „So ein Mistkerl…"

Aber sie standen doch auf und zogen sich an, ehe sie aus dem Raum schlurften. Stefanie blieb noch eine Weile liegen, aber dann wurde es ihr langweilig, denn sie konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, und so stand auch sie auf, zog sich an und ging hinunter in die Große Halle, in der bereits das Frühstück bereit stand. Stefanie nahm sich einen Toast mit Marmelade und ging damit hinaus zum Quidditchfeld. Als sie dort ankam, wusste sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es waren deﬁnitiv mehr als 7 Gestalten auf dem Feld, eigentlich waren es sogar 14. Die grünen Umhänge der Slytherins leuchteten Stefanie entgegen und stellten einen Kontrast zu den roten der Gryﬃndors dar.

Als Stefanie nahe genug an der Menschentraube war, hörte sie Marcus Flint irgendetwas von einer Erlaubnis zu Trainieren reden, aufgrund eines neuen Suchers.

„Ihr habt einen neuen Sucher?", fragte Wood und klang verwirrt. „Wen?"

Stefanie sah, wie einer der Slytherins nach vorne trat, er war wesentlich kleiner als die anderen, die, bis auf Bletchley vielleicht, alle die Figur eines Aﬀen aufwiesen. Zwar konnte man nicht leugnen, dass auch Bletchley breit gebaut war, aber, so musste Stefanie sich eingestehen, auf eine viel attraktivere Art. Er war schlank, mit breiten Schultern, groß und eben von athletischem Körperbau, während beispielsweise Marcus Flint nicht nur geistig an einen Troll erinnerte und Carter Warrington sich bewegte wie ein Faultier.

„Bist du nicht der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy?", hörte Stefanie einen der Zwillinge sagen, aber hielt sich weiterhin ein wenig auf Abstand, obwohl sie, Toast kauend, näher zu ihnen ging. Sie spürte kurze Blicke der Slytherins auf sich, aber ignorierte sie.

„Komisch, dass du Dracos Vater erwähnst", sagte Flint wieder und grinste. „Seht mal her, was für ein großzügiges Geschenk er dem Slytherin-Team gemacht hat."

Sie hielten ihre Besen in die Höhe, und Stefanie erkannte sofort, dass es sich um sieben nagelneue Nimbus 2001 handelte. Sie schluckte.

„Das allerneuste Model. Kam erst letzten Monat raus", fuhr er fort und grinste, ehe er ein Staubkorn von seinem Besenstiel pustete. Bei sich dachte Stefanie, dass der Besen jetzt schmutziger war, als zuvor.

„Ich glaube, er schlägt den alten Zweitausender um Längen. Und was die alten Sauberwisch angeht" – nun sah er eindeutig zu den Zwillinge, die zugegebenermaßen nicht die neusten Besen in den Händen hielten, und seine Miene wurde gehässig – „damit könnt ihr die Tafel wischen."

Den Gryﬃndors hatte es, wie es schien, die Sprache verschlagen, während die Slytherins immer noch dümmlich grinsten. Stefanie ging nun endgültig zu ihren Freunden, in dem Moment, in dem Flint sagte: „Oh, sieh mal, was für ein Ansturm."

Zuerst dachte sie, er würde sie meinen, aber dann bemerkte sie Ron und Hermine, die über das Feld zu ihnen gelaufen kamen.

„Was ist los? Warum spielt ihr nicht?", fragte Ron, ein wenig außer Atem. „Und was macht eigentlich der da?" Dabei deutete er auf Malfoy.

„Ich bin der neue Sucher der Slytherins, Weasley", lächelte Malfoy. „Wir sind gerade dabei, die Besen zu bewundern, die mein Vater unserer Mannschaft geschenkt hat."

Rons Unterkiefer klappte nach unten und er starrte erstaunt auf die Besen, die ihm vorher anscheinend entgangen waren.

„Gut, nicht wahr?", sagte Malfoy weiter und klang dabei betont desinteressiert, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, dass sein Vater der Mannschaft einfach einmal neue Besen spendierte, die zufälligerweise mehr kosteten, als die gesamte normale Schulausstattung.

„Aber vielleicht schaﬀen es die Gryﬃndors ja, ein wenig Gold aufzutreiben und sich ebenfalls neue Besen zuzulegen. Ihr könntet eure Sauberwischs Fünf verscheuern, vielleicht hat ein Museum Interesse dran."

Malfoys ﬂacher Witz ließ die Slytherins in johlendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

„Zumindest musste sich keiner von den Gryﬃndors in das Team einkaufen", kam es plötzlich von Hermine. „Die sind nämlich nur wegen ihres Könnens hier."

Das schien Malfoy zu treﬀen und einen Moment lang starrte er sie nur an, ehe er blaﬀte: „Keiner hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt, du dreckiges Schlammblut!"

Angelina schrie auf und Fred und George stürmten zugleich vor, um sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen. Flint sprang heldenhaft vor seinen neuen Sucher und Stefanie packte beide, Fred und George, am Ärmel, damit sie dem Slytherin nicht die Nase einschlugen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", kreischte Alicia, aber am Ende war es Ron, der seinen Zauberstab zog und schrie: „Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Malfoy!"

Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, aber leider aus der falschen Seite, und traf nicht Malfoy, sondern Ron, der zu Boden geschleudert wurde. „Ron! Ron! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", schrie Hermine und rannte zu ihm. Er öﬀnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, wie Stefanie glaubte, doch aus den Tiefen seines Körpers kam kein Laut, sondern es waren Schnecken, die er ausspuckte.

Die Slytherins begannen zu lachen, vermutlich heftiger, als je zuvor in ihrem Leben. Malfoy lachte sich halb tot und schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf den Boden ein, auf dem er kniete, während Flint sich auf seinen Besen stützen musste, um nicht umzufallen.

Rasch schlossen die Gryﬃndors einen Kreis um Ron, damit sie ihn vor den Blicken der Slytherins verbergen konnten, aber niemand wollte ihn anfassen, bis Harry schließlich auf die Idee kam, ihn zu Hagrid zu bringen. Er und Hermine packten ihn bei den Armen und wollten ihn gerade wegführen, als ein kleiner, blonder Erstklässler zu ihnen gerannt kam. Er tänzelte um sie herum und, auch wenn sie es nicht hören konnte, glaubte Stefanie, dass er ein Foto von Ron machen wollte. Natürlich ließ Harry das nicht zu und sie führten Ron weg vom Feld in die Richtung, in der die Hütte des Wildhüters lag. Zurück blieben die restlichen 6 Mannschaftsmitglieder, Stefanie, ein enttäuschter Erstklässler und die 7 Slytherins, die sich immer noch nicht ganz von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatten.

„Das wars dann wohl mit dem Training", murmelte Wood düster und schulterte seinen Besen. „Wir holen das ein anderes Mal nach."

Wortlos wandte er sich zum Gehen und verschwand, vorbei an den Slytherins, die ihm grinsend, und lachend, hinterher sahen.

„Nachdem das jetzt geklärt wäre, können wir ja endlich trainieren", meinte Flint und lächelte spöttisch. „Manchmal muss es eben etwas härter zugehen, damit auch die Dümmsten es verstehen."

„Es ist ja nur traurig", hörte Stefanie sich plötzlich sagen, ohne, dass sie es recht gewollt hatte, „dass einige von euch so charakterschwach, dumm, verzogen und unbegabt sind, dass sie sich ihr Selbstbewusstsein dadurch aufbauen müssen, dass sie sich auf ihre Vorfahren stützen." Sie sah Malfoy scharf an und konnte ein merkwürdiges Flackern in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Und wie kommts", fuhr Stefanie fort, als niemandem der Slytherins eine passende Antwort einﬁel, „dass ihr mit euch leben könnt? Niemand, wirklich niemand schätzt Slytherins. Sie sind gemein und egoistisch und außerdem ungemein ignorant. Wenn ich nach Slytherin geschickt worden wäre, dann wäre ich aus der Schule ausgebrochen und hätte mich irgendwo ertränkt, denn damit, zu wissen, dass ich die schrecklichen Charakterzüge eines Slytherins besitze, möchte ich nicht leben."

Sie starrten sie an und jemand ergriﬀ von hinten Stefanies Hand und zog sie mit sich fort. Es war Angelina und Alicia folgte ihr. Das brachte auch die restlichen Gryﬃndors dazu, das Feld zu verlassen.

„Gut, dass du es ihnen gegeben hast, aber noch besser, dass wir dich jetzt da wegbringen", meinte Angelina, als sie auf die Umkleidekabinen zugingen. „Glaub mir, ich habe Mordlust in Flints Augen gesehen."

„Und Pucey und der Rest sahen auch nicht gerade so aus, als wären sie jetzt Fans von dir", fügte Alicia hinzu.

„Ich glaube, vorgehalten zu bekommen, was sie nicht wahrhaben wollen, hat ihnen nicht gefallen." Stefanie blickte ein wenig überrascht auf, als sie Daniel Laskas Stimme hörte, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass er als Jäger natürlich auch die ganze Zeit dabei gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn nur nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Viel zu sehr war sie zuerst mit den Geschehnissen und dann damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Slytherins fertig zu machen.

„Da könntest du Recht haben", sagte Fred mit düsterer Stimme und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hab mir eben noch von Flint anhören müssen, dass sie das Feld auch für morgen gebucht haben."

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal sehen, wie sie mit ihren Besen umgehen können", schlug George vor und zog sich den Umhang über den Kopf, ehe er ihn zusammenknüllte und nicht gerade achtsam auf eine der Bänke warf.

Stefanie war noch nie in den Umkleidekabinen gewesen und vermutlich hatte Angelina gar nicht daran gedacht, dass sie kein Teammitglied war, als sie sie hierher gezerrt hatte.

Die anderen aber schien es nicht zu stören und selbst Daniel lächelte ihr kurz zu, ehe er seinen Umhang ablegte.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir das tun."

Also nutzten sie ihren nächsten Samstag dazu, in aller Frühe auf das Quidditchfeld hinaus zu pilgern und die Slytherins aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten. Sie waren Zeuge davon, wie schnell die Besen waren und konnten selbst kaum glauben, dass diese grünen Dunstschleier dahinﬂiegende Slytherins sein sollten.

Wenigstens wurden sie auch Zeuge dessen, dass Malfoy nicht halb so gut ﬂiegen konnte, wie beispielsweise Harry, und das war ja auch schon einmal etwas.

So vergingen die Septemberwochen und der Oktober kam – kalt und nass.

Stefanie hatte am Anfang oft beim Quidditchtraining zugesehen, aber als regnerische Tage begannen, riesige Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheiben klatschten und sich die Ländereien in einen Sumpf verwandeln zu schienen, verzichtete sie dankend darauf und verbrachte ihre Zeit lieber vor dem warmen Feuer des Kamins, während sie die Zwillinge, Angelina und Alicia um das herzlichste bemitleidete, vor allem wenn sie schlammbeschmiert, durchnässt und müde vom Training zurückkamen und auch noch Energie für Hausaufgaben aufwenden mussten. Wood zeigte keine Gnade und drillte sie bis aufs Äußerte.

Aber nicht nur er. Auch die Lehrer bombardierten sie mit Hausaufgaben und es gab keine Stunde, in der sie nicht daran erinnert wurden, dass sie im nächsten Jahr ihre ZAG-Prüfungen haben würden und man besser zu früh, als zu spät mit dem Lernen beginnen sollte. Zumindest das sah Stefanie ähnlich, aber sogar sie empfand die Mengen an Hausaufgabe als ein wenig überﬂüssig, auch wenn sie dank Woods Trainingsplan jede Menge Zeit hatte, in der sie nichts besseres tun konnte, als zu lernen. Waren die Zwillinge da, so bastelten sie an Scherzartikel, waren sie es nicht, so verkroch sie sich in die Bibliothek und las sich durch interessante Wälzer, oder übersetzte Runen.

An einem besonders verregneten Oktobertag, machten die Gryﬃndors sich zusammen mit den Ravenclaws auf den Weg zum Unterricht für Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe. Professor Kesselbrand wartete schon auf sie, er war in einen dunklen Regenumhang gehüllt und winkte sie zu sich herüber. „Kommt hierher, wir gehen ins Gewächshaus!"

Also stolperten sie hinter ihm her, über den schlammigen, durchweichten Boden, und, wie durch ein Wunder, großteils ohne auszurutschen. Er schien keine Probleme damit zu haben, und das, obwohl eines seiner Beine durch eine hölzerne Prothese ersetzt worden war. Er hatte es wohl irgendeinem gefährlichen Tier, die er so sehr liebte, zu verdanken, genau wie zahlreiche Narben.

Der Regen war im Gewächshaus so deutlich zu hören, dass man fürchtete, das Glasdach könnte zusammenstürzten. Dafür war es ungewöhnlich warm und den Grund dafür erkannte Stefanie schnell.

Eine Schale stand auf dem Boden. Sie war groß und in ihr brannte ein Feuer. Es musste ein magisches Feuer sein, denn es gab kein Holz, von dem es sich nährte.

Interessiert traten die Schüler ein Stück näher heran und Stefanie war froh, dass sie zusammen mit den Ravenclaws, und nicht den Slytherins, Unterricht hatten, denn die zeigten genau so großes Interesse am Unterricht wie sie.

„Was ein Feuer wohl mit Magischen Geschöpfen zu tun hat", fragte jemand neben ihr leise, und als Stefanie sich ihm zuwandte, erkannte sie, dass es sich um Roger Davies handelte.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete sie laut. „Vielleicht leben sie da drinnen."

„Ganz genau, 5 Punkte für Gryﬃndor." Kesselbrand war herangetreten und lächelte zufrieden. „Denn Sie haben vollkommen Recht, Miss Galen. In diesem Feuer leben Tiere. Und wenn Sie ganz genau hinsehen, und wissen, wonach Sie suchen müssen, werden Sie jene Tiere erkennen, die unter Muggeln als Feuersalamander bekannt sind. Organerot leuchtende, im Feuer lebende Echsen. Nennen wir sie also Feuersalamander. Sie leben im Feuer und ernähren sich von seinen Flammen. Statt Blut ﬂießt Feuer durch ihre Adern und sie werden deshalb gerne als Zaubertrankzutat benutzt. Außerhalb des Feuers können sie nicht lange überleben, höchstens sechs Stunden, wenn man sie mit Pfeﬀer füttert. Feuersalamander leben nur solange, wie das Feuer, in dem sie geboren wurden, brennt. Wenn ich dieses Feuer hier also löschen sollte, dann werden sie sterben."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und gespanntes Schweigen war die Folge.

„Heute möchte ich Ihnen zeigen, wie man ihnen ein wenig Blut, oder eher Feuer-Blut, abzapfen kann, ohne, dass sie sterben oder andere Schäden davontragen können. Sie werden in Zweiergruppen arbeiten, stellen Sie sich also zu Paaren zusammen."

„Lust mit mir zu arbeiten?", erkundigte Roger sich und Stefanie nickte. „Klar, warum nicht."

„Nehmen Sie nun bitte eine Hand voll Pfeﬀer, aber es reicht, wenn einer von euch beiden das tut. Der andere zieht sich bitte seine Drachenhauthandschuhe an und nimmt sich einen Salamander."

Er zeigte ihnen geschickt, wie sie direkt über dem Feuer Blut abnehmen, und den Salamander währenddessen mit Pfeﬀer vollstopfen mussten, damit er es nicht merkte. Danach nahm er, auf einem Stück Holz, ein wenig Feuer auf und hielt es direkt an die Wunde, die zuerst verschmorte und sich dann sehr schnell vollständig regenerierte. „Danach, aber erst, wenn die Wunde vollständig verschwunden ist, setzt ihr ihn vorsichtig zurück in das Feuer. Vergesst nicht, sein Blut in Phiolen aufzufangen, ich habe Snape eine Kiste voll versprochen…"

„Wenn das für Snape ist, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir sehr viel Mühe geben werde", sagte Lee laut und deutlich und ein paar lachten leise darüber. Professor Kesselbrand jedoch, fand das nicht sehr lustig.

„Es geht hierbei auch um Ihre Note. Ich hoﬀe, dass Sie sich dessen bewusst sind, Mr. Jordan. Ich erwarte eine sorgfältige und tadellose Arbeit. Also los, Hopp, hopp."

Er klatschte in seine Hände und Stefanie ging los, um ein paar Phiolen zu holen, die auf einem Tisch standen. Roger holte inzwischen den Pfeﬀer. Holzstäbe zum Heilen der Wunde lagen neben der Schale.

Während Stefanie die Phiolen vor sich aufreihte, zog er sich schon seine Handschuhe an und nahm vorsichtig einen der Salamander aus den Flammen. Das Tier wehrte sich in keiner Art und Weise.

„Ich glaub, ich kann spüren, wie Flammen durch seinen Körper zündeln", sagte Roger fasziniert und Stefanie trat mit einem kleinen Messer an ihn heran. „Jetzt stillhalten…", wies sie ihn an und schnitt vorsichtig in Haut des Tieres, wobei Roger es zur selben Zeit mit Pfeﬀer fütterte. Es war eine Arbeit, die eigentlich drei Leute gebraucht hätte. Einer, der es hielt und fütterte, einer der aufschnitt und einer der das Blut abfüllte. Aber sie waren nur zu zweit und es war durchaus machbar, schnell eine Phiole zu holen und sie zu füllen.

„Eine Phiole voll pro Tier", erinnerte Professor Kesselbrand sie, „sonst sind sie zu schwach."

Rasch verschloss Stefanie die Phiole und stellte sie weg. Sie nahm sich ein Holzstückchen und hielt es ins Feuer, bis es brannte. Dann verschloss sie damit die Wunde.

Beim nächsten Tier tauschten sie und Roger hatte Recht gehabt: Man spürte wirklich, wie Feuer durch das Tier zündelte und es hatte eine höhere Körpertemperatur als alle Tiere, die Stefanie je berührt hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir zusammen die Strafarbeit hatten?", fragte Roger, während er dem Tier vorsichtig die Haut aufschnitt.

„Klar, ich hab Schmutz auf den Pokal geputzt", grinste Stefanie und versuchte nicht zu zittern, damit der Eingriﬀ nicht zu groß wurde.

„Ja, und wir haben über Hogsmeade geredet."

„Stimmt…."

Er nahm eine Phiole und füllte sie, ehe er begann die Wunde auszubrennen. „Also, am 31. dürfen wir ins Dorf… da könnten wir dann ja zusammen hingehen, oder?"

„Wird aber auch Zeit, dass du mich fragst." Sie lächelte ihn an und spürte, wie ihre Wangen ein wenig rot wurden, was sie aber sofort auf die Wärme des Feuers zurückführte.

Als sie ihre zweite Phiole abgefüllt hatten und Roger sich überlegte, welche Echse er als nächstes nehmen sollte, beobachtete Stefanie, wie Fred und George sich ein wenig abseits merkwürdig verhielten. Es sah sogar fast danach aus, als würde Fred versuchen, einen der Salamander in seinem Umhang verschwinden zu lassen.

Schnell ging sie zu den beiden. „Was machst du denn da?", zischte sie leise und sie sahen kein bisschen schuldbewusst auf. Warum auch, sie war ihre beste Freundin und wusste, dass sie nicht sonderlich regelbewusst waren.

„Ich versuche einen mitzunehmen, für…Experimente."

„Aber das kannst du doch nicht einfach so machen! Hast du Kesselbrand nicht zugehört? Er braucht Pfeﬀer, um außerhalb des Feuers zu überleben…"

„Daran habe ich im Eifer des Gefechts nicht gedacht", gab Fred zu und Stefanie zog ihren Drachenhauthandschuh aus und füllte einiges an Pfeﬀer hinein.

„Steck ihn da rein. Da kann er nichts verbrennen und zu essen hat er auch", sagte sie und hielt ihn zu ihm. Fred und George sahen sie anerkennend an und dann stopfte Fred den Salamander vorsichtig in ihren Handschuh.

„Du bist echt spitze, weißt du das?" George grinste und klopfte ihr kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, während Fred die Echse im Handschuh in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ.

„Manchmal überkommt mich das Gefühl, dass ich es bin", feixte sie, „aber ich muss jetzt zurück zu Roger."

„Oh ja, _Roger_ ", sagte Fred mit bedeutungsvoller Miene. „Ich hoﬀe, ihr wartet noch mit der Hochzeit…"

Stefanie schnitt eine Grimasse in seine Richtung und ging dann kopfschüttelnd zurück zu dem Ravenclaw, der schon fragend in ihre Richtung sah.

„Alles okay? Was war denn los?", erkundigte er sich sofort und Stefanie versuchte zu lächeln, während sie sich fragte, warum er sie nicht einfach machen lassen konnte, was sie wollte.

„Nichts, alles okay", wich sie seiner Frage aus. „Also, du hast einen?"

Am Abend saßen sie gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Marie sich zu ihnen gesellte. Sie räusperte sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, und ließ sich dann zu Stefanies Füßen nieder.

„Sag mal, Steﬃ", begann sie auf Deutsch und zog damit nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Schwester, sondern auch die der Zwillinge auf sich.

„Was gibts? Alles okay bei dir?"

Irgendwie sah sie ein wenig blass aus, genau wie Ginny, die mit Sicherheitsabstand hinter ihr stand, und nervös zu ihnen sah.

„Nein, alles okay. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob dir eine Krankheit einfällt, bei der man Gedächtnislücken hat", antwortete Marie und spielte mit ihrem Haar herum.

„Äh", machte Stefanie und zog ihre Stirn in die Höhe. „Wieso? Hast du Gedächtnislücken?"

„N,nein, natürlich nicht!", wehrte ihre Schwester ab und schüttelte ihren Kopf, um diese Worte zu unterstreichen. „Ich will es nur wissen, weil es mich interessiert."

„Na gut..." Stefanie neigten ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und dachte kurz über die Frage nach. „Hirntumor, Epilepsie und... erinnerst du dich noch an den Typen, von dem Papa uns erzählt hat? Das, was ihm bei seinem Turnus passiert ist?"

„Du meinst den, der versucht hat seine Oma anzuzünden und sich danach nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte?", fragte Marie nach und blickte Stefanie mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Furcht an. „Der war doch verrückt."

„Da hast du deine Antwort. Verrückt. Aber was weiß ich, ich bin ja kein Arzt. Und wieso willst du das jetzt wissen?"

Aber da war Marie schon aufgestanden und hatte sich mit Ginny in eine weit entfernte Raumecke zurückgezogen. Stefanie seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. An die Zwillinge gewandt sagte sie auf Englisch: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie eigentlich wollte..."

„Ich dachte, es muss etwas besonders aufregendes sein, weil sie Deutsch gesprochen hat." George verzog etwas enttäuscht seine Miene, wurde aber deutlich aufgeheitert, als Fred den Feuersalamander wieder auspackte und ihn auf einen der Tische setzte. Gespannt sah Stefanie den beiden dabei zu, wie sie versuchten, ihm einen Filibuster-Feuerwerkskörper zu verfüttern und sie war nicht die Einzige, die um den Tisch herumstand und darauf wartete, dass er explodierte.

„Sie zündet gleich, wartet es ab", murmelte George und warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Kamin, der sich vor ihnen befand, als würde er fürchten, die Echse könnte rechtzeitig ﬂiehen.

Aber das tat sie nicht, denn es ging zu schnell. Nur Sekunden später schoss sie, angetrieben von der Rakete in ihrem Inneren, in die Luft und sprühte Funken. Sie ﬂog im ganzen Raum herum und hinterließ ein fantastisches Feuerwerk. Nun waren sämtliche Schüler auf sie aufmerksam geworden, leider auch Percy, der das ganze gar nicht komisch fand.

Er begann auf seine Brüder einzuschreien, so laut, dass er fast die Explosionen übertönte, und während die beiden sich vor ihm aus dem Staub machten, ﬂoh die Echse ins Feuer.


	33. Flying Bones

**32\. Halloween**

Der 31 Oktober war passenderweise ein Samstag und Stefanie zog sich schon vor dem Frühstück passend für den Gang ins Dorf an. Sie kombinierte den Strickpullover, den Mrs. Weasley ihr einst geschenkt hatte, mit einer schwarzen, engen Jeans und hohen Stiefeln, die sogar Mariechen bewunderte. Außerdem trug sie die Kette mit dem schwarzen Stein und seinem Loch in der Mitte, den sie von ihren Geschwistern vor Jahren zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

Ihr langes, herbstbraunes Haar ließ sie oﬀen über ihre Schultern fallen, und als sie so vor dem Spiegel stand und sich betrachtete, trat Angelina hinter sie und seufzte.

„Ich beneide dich um dein Haar. Es ist wunderschön! Ich wünschte meines wäre auch so glatt und glänzend…. Und die Farbe ist echt toll."

Stefanie wandte sich grinsend zu ihrer Freundin um. „Dein Haar ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Außerdem ist es dicker als meines und hat mehr Volumen."

„Dafür ist es nicht zu zähmen", erwiderte sie und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Locken.

„Naja, sieh dir zum Beispiel Hermine an. Die bräuchte massenhaft glättenden Zaubertrank um ihre Mähne zu bändigen…"

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Spiegelbild zu und stellte schließlich fest, dass sie damit zufrieden war.

Beim Frühstück war sie bester Laune, vor allem, als Lee erzählte er habe gehört Dumbledore hätte für den Abend eine Gruppe tanzender Skelette organisiert.

„Erst Hogsmeade, dann tanzende Skelette… was will man mehr?"

Gleich nach dem Essen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Dorf. Vor dem Schulportal blieb Stefanie allerdings stehen um auf ihre Verabredung zu warten.

George, der es bemerkte, drehte sich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck um. „Was ist? Kommst du nicht?"

„Doch, ich warte nur auf… Roger Davies." Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und spürte, wie ihr neuerlich Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie hatte den Zwillingen bisher nichts von der Verabredung erzählt und nun war es ihr ein wenig unangenehm.

„Mit Roger Davies gehst du nach Hogsmeade?" Fred hatte sich ebenfalls umgedreht und sah sie ungläubig an. „Schön, dass du uns das so früh mitteilst."

„Ich…. Ja, ich hätte es zugegebenermaßen früher sagen können, aber es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir gemeinsame Pläne für heute gemacht!", wehrte sie sich und George begann zu grinsen.

„Kein Stress, wir sind nicht sauer oder so. Nur sagen hättest du es uns echt können. Viel Spaß, wir sehen uns dann."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging, während Fred sich noch einen Moment Zeit ließ sie zu betrachten, ehe er dasselbe tat. Stefanie stand einige Minuten ein wenig verlassen da, dann spürte sie eine Hand, die sie streifte.

„Ich hoﬀe du wartest noch nicht lange. Peeves hat mich aufgehalten." Roger tauchte neben ihr auf und lächelte, ehe er ihr einladend die Hand hinhielt, die sie gerne ergriﬀ.

„Nein, kein Problem. Ich war nicht lange alleine", antwortete sie und zusammen gingen sie den Weg hinunter, bis sie in Hogsmeade ankamen.

„Irgendwelche Wünsche?"

„Nein, ich habe nichts Besonderes im Auge", gestand Stefanie und so schlenderten sie langsam durch die Häuser und kamen schließlich zu einem kleinen Kaﬀee, in dem Stefanie noch nie gewesen war.

Es lag in einer Seitenstraße versteckt und ein Blick durch die Glasfenster zeigte kleine, runde Tische mit je zwei Stühlen, an denen oﬀensichtlich Pärchen aus den höheren Jahrgängen saßen.

„Warst du da schon mal?" Stefanie sah zu ihm hoch und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich hab gehört, dass es einer Madame Puddifoot gehören soll. Sollen wir reingehen?"

Stefanie nickte und folgte ihm in das kleine Kaﬀee, in dem es ziemlich warm war. Sie zog ihren Mantel aus und hängte ihn über die Stuhllehne. Der Tisch, an den sie sich niederließen, war einer der wenigen, der noch nicht besetzt war und Stefanie ließ ihren Blick neugierig durch das Kaﬀee schweifen um zu sehen, wer noch alles da war. Sie sah Percy mit einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw versteckt in einer Ecke und Daniel Laska mit einer Huﬄepuﬀ aus seinem Jahrgang.

„Ist ja eigentlich ganz nett hier", meinte Roger, während Stefanie interessiert die Dekoration, die aus Schleifen und Rüschen bestand, musterte.

„Ja, ich ﬁnde es nur ein wenig komisch, dass es alles so mädchenhaft ist. Eindeutig soll es verliebte Paare ansprechen, aber lassen es sich alle Jungen gefallen in so eine Atmosphäre entführt zu werden, nur um es ihrer Liebsten recht zu machen?"

Sie sah ihn an und erwartete eine Antwort, als ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass das, was sie eben gesagt hatte, auch auf sie beide zutreﬀen könnte.

Er lachte ein wenig verlegen und sah sich nach der Bedienung um.

„Vielleicht. Ich lasse es mir gefallen, für dich immer."

Ihre Wangen brannten ein wenig, als er sich wieder zu ihr wandte, doch zum Glück kam Madame Puddifoot in diesem Moment auf ihren Tisch zugesteuert. Sie war nicht unbedingt groß, aber was ihr an Größe fehlte, machte sie durch Leibesfüllung weg. Durch das streng hochgesteckte, schwarze Haar sah sie älter aus, als sie vermutlich war, und Stefanie bezweifelte, dass sie noch durch die Tische passen würde, wenn sie noch mehr zunahm.

„Was darf ich euch bringen?"

„Ähm, wie wärs mit einem Kaﬀee?", fragte Roger an Stefanie gewandt und sie nickte. „Ja, warum nicht."

„Gut, also zwei Kaﬀee?"

Sie nickten und Madame Puddifoot wuselte durch die Tische davon.

„Kommt mir das nur so vor, oder sind wir die Jüngsten hier?", fragte Stefanie nach einer kurzen Pause, was Roger dazu brachte sich kurz umzusehen.

„Nein, ich glaube du hast Recht… aber die waren auch alle mal so jung."

Madame Puddifoot kam mit ihren Kaﬀees wieder und stellte sie auf den kleinen runden Tisch. Dankbar griﬀ Stefanie zu der Tasse und nahm einen Schluck davon. Es war der erste Kaﬀee, den sie in ihrem Leben trank und er war ein wenig bitter. Schnell gab sie ein Stück Zucker hinein. Jetzt war er ihr zu süß. Nein, mit Kaﬀee würde sie sich nicht anfreunden, dachte sie und schob die Tasse ein klein wenig von sich weg.

Roger schien mehr Freude mit dem braunen Getränk zu haben, denn er trank fast die halbe Tasse leer, ehe er sie abstellte.

„Und, freust du dich auf das Fest heute Abend?", fragte er und lächelte.

„Oh ja", gab Stefanie zu und war erleichtert, dass er ein Gesprächsthema gefunden hatte. „Hast du das von den tanzenden Skeletten gehört…?"

Und so unterhielten sie sich eine ganze Weile lang, kamen von einem Thema zum nächsten und am Ende war es so spät geworden, dass sie gerade noch Zeit hatten zu bezahlen, ehe sie zurück nach Hogwarts mussten. Im Nachhinein hatte Stefanie zwar keine Ahnung, wie man es schaﬀen konnte den ganzen Tag bei einem Kaﬀee zu sitzen, aber die Zeit war unglaublich schnell vergangen und als sie sich im Treppenhaus verabschiedeten, um sich vor dem Festmahl noch umzuziehen, kannten sie sich um einiges besser.

Glücklich lief Stefanie die Treppen hinauf in den Gryﬃndorturm, übersprang die ein oder andere Trickstufe und betrat lächelnd den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es waren nur wenige Gryﬃndors dort, die meisten waren entweder schon hinuntergegangen, noch nicht da, oder noch in ihren Schlafsälen, wohin sich auch Stefanie verzog, um sich ihren Hogwartsumhang umzuwerfen und ihre Tasche wegzulegen.

Oben warteten Angelina und Alicia und wollten sämtliche Details hören.

„Wie war es?"

„Habt ihr euch geküsst?"

„Wo bitte seid ihr gewesen? Wir haben euch kein einzige Mal gesehen und glaub mir, wir haben gesucht!"

Stefanie lachte und schmiss beschwingt ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett. „Seid ihr vielleicht neugierig!"

„Naja, das wärst du auch, wenn eine von uns ein Date gehabt hätte", grinste Alicia und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, während sie Stefanie dabei zusah, wie sie ihren Umhang anzog.

„Na los, ich sterbe vor Neugierde!", drängte Angelina ungeduldig und Stefanie hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Wir haben uns nicht geküsst, aber es war trotzdem toll! Wir waren in so einem kleinen Kaﬀee, das hab ich vorher noch nie gesehen, Madame Puddifoot's heißt es und da waren nur verliebte Paare drinnen, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Die Deko war auch genau darauf ausgelegt, aber Roger war total süß und der perfekte Gentlemen! Es war echt ein super Tag."

„Das glaub ich gern, du schwärmst ja richtig", kicherte Alicia und stand wieder auf, als die anderen Anstalten machten den Raum zu verlassen.

„Naja", gab Stefanie zu und lächelte immer noch, „manchmal darf man das."

Sie gingen hinunter in die Große Halle, die bereits passend für Halloween geschmückt war, und setzten sich an den Gryﬃndortisch, gegenüber von Marie und Ginny, wobei Letztere ein wenig blass ausah.

„Alles okay bei euch beiden?", erkundigte Stefanie sich und beide nickten.

„Ich hab gehört, dass du heute ein Date hattest", begann Mariechen bedeutungsvoll und Stefanie fragte sich ernsthaft von wem sie das hatte.

Sie fragte aber nicht danach, weil sich in diesem Moment die Zwillinge zu ihnen gesellten und sich neben ihnen niederließen. George, der neben ihr saß, streckte sich gähnend.

„Was für ein anstrengender Tag. Wir haben unsere Vorräte aber ganz schön aufgefüllt. Und, wie liefs mit Roger?"

„Gut", antwortete Stefanie ein wenig ausweichend und lächelte.

„Wir haben euch gar nicht gesehen."

„Wir waren in einer Seitengasse, da ist so ein kleines Kaﬀee, das man echt nur ﬁndet, wenn man es auch will… aber das ist nichts für euch, glaubt mir. Nur Verliebte drin..." Stefanie wich Mariechens stechendem Blick aus und versuchte gleichzeitig die Zwillinge nicht direkt anzusehen, sondern nur an ihnen vorbei zu schauen. Ihr Blick ﬁel auf den Lehrertisch, der schon gut besetzt war. Auch Dumbledore war schon da.

„Dann habt ihr ja perfekt reingepasst", stellte Fred trocken fest und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls dem Schulleiter zu, der aufgestanden war.

„Nun, ich freue mich, dass wir hier versammelt sind um gemeinsam ein kleines Fest zu feiern, gut zu essen und uns zu amüsieren. Für Letzteres wird heute ein ganz besonderer Gast sorgen: Eine Gruppe tanzender Skelette, besser bekannt unter ihrem Künstlernamen Flying Bones. Applaus bitte!"

Er begann zu klatschen und sämtliche Köpfe drehten sich zum Eingang, durch den nun tatsächlich eine Horde Skelette gerannt kam. Tosender Applaus erhob sich und einige Schüler trampelten begeistert mit ihren Füßen auf den Boden, als sich die Skelette vor dem Lehrertisch stellten und zu tanzen begannen.

Währenddessen waren auf den Tischen Platten mit Essen erschienen, was die Begeisterung der Schüler steigerte. Und während sie aßen, sahen sie den Skeletten bei ihrer Darbietung zu.

Stefanie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es nicht ein wenig unhöﬂich war dabei zu essen, aber die Skelette schien es nicht zu stören, dass die Aufmerksamkeit nicht nur ihnen, sondern auch dem Essen galt, weswegen Stefanie beschloss einfach einmal schrecklich unhöﬂich zu sein.

Durch die Ablenkung der Skelette gab es kaum Gespräche bei Tisch und nur ab und zu ﬂüsterte George ihr einen spontanen Geistesblitz zu, oder war der Meinung er müsse ihr genau jetzt unbedingt mitteilen, was für Süßigkeiten sie gekauft hatten und was sie damit alles anstellen könnten. Stefanie konnte sich in diesen Momenten ebenfalls nicht beherrschen und musste kichern, oder ihre Meinung dazu abgeben, was ein oder zweimal dann auch Fred dazu brachte in ihrer unhöﬂichen Konversation mitzumischen.

Aber dann war die Vorstellung der Skelette zu Ende und sie verneigten sich tief und klappernd. Das Essen verschwand, als sie die Halle verließen und nun wieder laut schnatternd erhoben sich die Schüler um ebenfalls in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu verschwinden.

Überall erklangen aufgeregte Stimmen, die über die Show der Skelette diskutierten und überlegten, ob es dem Skelett, das mitten in der Auﬀührung einzeln seine Fingerknochen ausgerissen und durch die Gegend geworfen hatte, wohl wehgetan hatte, und gut gelaunt verließen Stefanie und die Zwillinge als Letzte den Raum.

„Natürlich hat es ihm nicht wehgetan", sagte Stefanie, als sie die Frage von einem kleinen Erstklässler, der vor ihnen ging, aufschnappte.

„Hm?", fragte George nach, der mit seinen Gedanken vermutlich woanders gewesen war.

„Dem Skelett. Es hat ihm nicht wehgetan, als er seine Finger abgerissen hat, weil es nur noch Knochen sind. Er hat kein Nervensystem mehr, durch das die Reize der Schmerzrezeptoren geleitet werden können."

„Was bitte redest du da?" Fred schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und Stefanie schnaubte.

„Ignorante Zauberer seid ihr. Ein bisschen Muggelwissen würd euch auch nicht schaden."

„Ich wette mit dir, dass du später einmal Heilerin wirst. Wenn dein Wissen über den menschlichen Körper schon jetzt so groß ist….", begann George und Fred nickte. „Unbedingt."

„Mein Vater ist Arzt", sagte Stefanie, als würde sie damit die Frage auf Alles beantworten.

Sie waren durch die Flure weiter gegangen, aber die Menge vor ihnen stockte und blieb schließlich stehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte George und sie drängten sich ein wenig weiter vor, bis sie zu Marie kamen, die ziemlich weit vorne stand. In ihren Augen leuchtete der Schock und ihre Haut war ungewöhnlich blass, dabei war sie die der beiden Schwestern, die mehr Farbe im Gesicht hatte, normalerweise.

„Es ist Mrs. Norris", ﬂüsterte Mariechen mit einer Stimme, die so angespannt klang wie eine Gitarrenseite, die nahe daran war zu Reißen. „Sie ist… tot."

„TOT?!", kam es aus drei Mündern zugleich und Marie nickte.

„Endlich, auf den Tag habe ich so lange gewartet", sagte Fred, aber als Stefanie ihm einen strafenden Blick zuwarf, vermied er es zu sagen, dass er dem Übeltäter unbedingt gratulieren musste.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Fred", wies sie ihn zurecht und Marie sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Sie hing an einer Fackel… steif und leblos. Dumbledore hat sie mitgenommen. Sie und Harry, Ron und Hermine. Sie glauben, dass sie es waren…"

„Was? Niemals! So sehr hassen sie die Katze auch nicht", sagte Stefanie entschieden und langsam lichtete sich die Menge, weil die Vertrauensschüler sie anwiesen in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen. Der Blick auf den Tatort wurde frei und an der Wand stand geschrieben:

DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET – FEINDE DES ERBENS, NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT!

„Die Kammer des Schreckens?!" Stefanie griﬀ sich an den Hals und spürte, wie jemand ihren Arm umfasste.

„Gehen wir besser", murmelte einer der Zwillinge in ihr Ohr und sie ließ sich von ihm wegziehen, nicht ohne Mariechen zuvor an der Hand zu nehmen.

„Was ist die Kammer des Schreckens?", fragte diese und Stefanie konnte sehen, dass sie zitterte.

„Ich habe davon gelesen. Es ist…. Eine Legende. Die Schule wurde bekanntlich ja von den vier Gründern Ravenclaw, Gryﬃndor, Huﬄepuﬀ und Slytherin gebaut. Slytherin war aber der Ansicht, dass sie nur Reinblüter aufnehmen sollten und stieß dabei auf Wiederstand der anderen. Also hat er die Schule verlassen, weil er so einen Abschaum wie Muggelgeborene nicht unterrichten wollte und angeblich hat er zuvor noch eine geheime Kammer, die Kammer des Schreckens, gebaut und in ihr ein Monster versteckt. Was das ist weiß allerdings niemand. Der Legende zufolge kann nur sein wahrer Erbe diese Kammer öﬀnen, das Monster wecken und mit seiner Hilfe alle Muggelgeborenen … beseitigen."

„Töten?!" Mariechen blieb stehen und ein Stechen zog sich durch Stefanies Arm, als sie dadurch ebenfalls zum Stehen gebracht wurde. Auch die Zwillinge verharrten und alle blicken sie neugierig an.

„Sagt bitte nicht, dass ihr noch nie davon gelesen habt?! Ich glaube das stand sogar in Die Geschichte von Hogwarts, das hat doch jeder gelesen!"

„Du kennst uns doch", meinte Fred achselzuckend, „Lesen ist nicht so unser Ding."

„Denkst du die Kammer ist wirklich oﬀen?", ﬂüsterte Marie und Stefanie strich ihr beruhigend ein Haar hinter ihr Ohr. Ihr ﬁel auf, dass Mariechen ohne Probleme Englisch mit ihr sprach, vielleicht merkte sie gar nicht, dass es auf Deutsch auch funktioniert hätte, vielleicht tat sie es wegen der Zwillinge.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Jemand hat es auf die Wand geschrieben und Mrs. Norris getötet, aber das heißt noch lange nichts. Immerhin ist diese Katze ja keine Muggelgeborene…. Sie ist ein Tier. Da hatte jemand wohl einfach einen Hass auf Filch."

„Aber wir sind Muggelgeborene!" Ihre Stimme war jetzt so leise, dass nur Stefanie sie hören konnte. Sie wusste, dass die Zwillinge gespannt zusahen, wie sie versuchte ihre kleine Schwester zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig ging sie vor ihr in die Hocke.

„Und das ist nichts Schlimmes. Vielleicht solltest du es nicht jedem erzählen, nur zur Sicherheit, aber es macht uns auf jeden Fall nicht zu schlechten Zauberern, oder?"

Marie schüttelte ihren Kopf und Stefanie wischte eine Träne von ihren Wangen. Dann stand sie wieder auf und ließ zu, dass ihre kleine Schwester sie innig umarmte. Während sie ihre Arme um sie schlang, sah Stefanie hinüber zu den Zwillingen, deren Mienen ungewohnt besorgt aussahen.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, herrschte dort große Aufregung. Alle redeten wild durcheinander und nicht wenige sahen genauso besorgt aus wie Marie. Stefanie und die Zwillinge gingen sehr schnell ins Bett, aber oben im Schlafsaal ging das aufgeregte Gemurmel weiter. Oﬀenbar hatte irgendjemand gesagt, dass ‚Feine des Erben' mit Muggelgeborenen gleichzusetzen war und die vier anderen Gryﬃndormädchen in Stefanies Jahrgang sprachen gerade darüber wie froh sie doch waren zumindest Halbblüter, wenn nicht gar Reinblüter zu sein. Stefanie schwieg zu diesem Thema und versuchte schnell einzuschlafen. Über solche Sachen wollte sie sich keine Gedanken machen.

Am nächsten Tag ging ein neues Gerücht um, das sich bald als wahr herausstellte: Die Katze war keineswegs tot, sondern nur versteinert worden und in Stefanies Kopf geisterten alle möglichen Methoden herum, wie man ein Lebewesen zu Stein werden lassen konnte, aber sie kam auf nichts, das ihr richtig vorkam.

Die ganze Schule brodelte, keiner, der nicht über das Ereignis und die Kammer des Schreckens sprach. Oﬀenbar hatten alle Unwissenden sich inzwischen ausreichend darüber informiert und eine Woche nach dem Angriﬀ wusste jeder was es mit der Kammer des Schreckens auf sich hatte.

Stefanie musste mehr Zeit den je damit verbringen beruhigend auf Marie einzureden und ihr einzuschärfen nie alleine durch die Gegend zu gehen und sich an Ginny zu halten.

„Und wenn Ginny nicht da ist?"

„Dann bleibst du im Gemeinschaftsraum, so einfach ist das."

Marie hielt sich sehr genau daran und da Ginny, die die ganze Sache aus irgendeinem Grund noch mehr mitnahm als alle anderen, sehr oft nicht da war, verbrachte Marie unglaublich viel Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte ihre Hausaufgaben ordentlicher als je zuvor.

Die Zwillinge nahmen das Ganze sehr locker, wie es ihre Art war, machten Scherze darüber und tüftelten an ihren Scherzartikeln, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

Stefanie wusste aber, dass sie sich Sorgen um sie machten, denn sie ließen sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen und selbst wenn sie nur in die Bibliothek wollte, hatte einer der beiden, wenn nicht beide, einen lächerlichen Grund sie zu begleiten. („Du willst in die Bibliothek? Super, da muss ich auch mal wieder hin, ich hab schon ganz vergessen wie Bücher aussehen!")

Die Zeit verging und nichts geschah, was dazu führte, dass sich die angespannte Stimmung langsam lockerte und einige nahe dran waren die ganze Sache wieder zu vergessen. Doch dann kam das Spiel Gryﬃndor gegen Slytherin.


	34. Ein aufregendes Spiel

**33\. Ein aufregendes Spiel**

Das erste Spiel der Quidditchsaison, mit dem Gryﬃndor etwas zu tun hatte, fand im November statt. Es war ein Samstag und die Luft roch nach Regen, obwohl es ausnahmsweise gerade nicht wie aus Eimern schüttete. Stefanie erwachte zu spät, um Angelina und Alicia noch Glück zu wünschen und als sie hinunter zum Frühstück ging, erhob sich die Quidditchmannschaft der Gryﬃndors gerade vom Essen. Die Zwillinge grinsten ihr zu und Alicia winkte kurz.

„Morgen", gähnte Angelina, als Stefanie sich auf den eben von ihr freigemachten Platz setzte und Stefanie lächelte, als sie die angespannten Gesichter sah.

„Das schaﬀt ihr schon. Ist doch egal, dass die anderen Super-Besen haben. Ihr seid trotzdem besser. Ein Besen ist immer nur die halbe Miete. Im Übrigen kann ein schneller Besen auch ein Fluch sein, wie bei Rennwägen. Ihr würdet nicht glauben, wie viele Muggelrennfahrer eigentlich draufgehen. Bumm – und schon sterben sie eines grausamen Flammentodes…."

Sie erntete ein wenig verwunderte Blicke.

„Danke", sagte Alicia schließlich. „Dein Geplapper beruhigt immer, auch, wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, worum es ging."

Gegen 11 Uhr machte sich die Schule dann auf den Weg hinunter zum Quidditchfeld. Da Stefanies Freundekreis ja vollständig aus Spielern bestand, ging sie recht einsam hinunter, doch nicht lange. Nach ein paar Metern hörte sie laufende Schritte hinter sich, und schließlich kam Roger neben ihr zum Stehen.

„Hallo", grinste er und sie lächelte zurück.

„Hi, schön dich zu sehen."

„Ganz alleine?" Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und gingen nebeneinander langsam hinunter.

„Ja, leider." Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Meine Freunde spielen heute alle…"

„Stimmt, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Willst du bei mir sitzen? Wir sind heute alle für Gryﬃndor, also keine Angst." Er lachte und schlang dann seinen Ravenclawschal enger um seinen Hals. „Wird Zeit, dass Slytherin paniert wird. Und zwar richtig. Seit sie ihre neuen Besen haben, sind sie noch arroganter geworden."

„Oh ja", stimmte Stefanie von ganzem Herzen zu und folgte Roger hinauf zu den Rängen der Ravenclaws. Einige waren schon da, aber aus ihrem Jahrgang konnte Stefanie niemanden erkennen und Roger führte sie weiter, bis sie direkt neben einem der Stadiontürme saßen. Es war kalt, aber da sich das Stadion immer mehr füllte und es so schien, als wären wirklich fast alle gekommen, mussten sie sehr nahe zusammenrücken, was Stefanie dann wieder aufwärmte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Rogers Freunde, Bradley Jones und Michael Wind, in Begleitung von den beiden Ravenclawmädchen Memory Fawcett und Freya Pipe auftauchten, und sich zwei Reihen unter ihnen niederließen, weil oben schon alles besetzt war. Sie winkten und grinsten aber zuvor unübersehbar zu ihnen hoch und Stefanie versuchte das zu ignorieren.

Zum Glück dauerte es nicht lange, bis das Spiel losging und die beiden Mannschaften auf das Feld traten. Stefanie jubelte und pﬁﬀ so laut sie konnte, aber das ging in dem Applaus aller anderen, die ebenfalls für Gryﬃndor waren, unter. Die Slytherins, die schon immer mit kraftvollen Stimmen ausgestattet gewesen waren, hielten jedoch mit Buh-Rufen dagegen.

Und so glich die Menge einem brodelnden Fass, als die 14 Spieler mit ihren Besen höher stiegen, und die Slytherins sich einbildeten, sie müssten gleich mit ihren Besen angeben. Für sie hatte Stefanie aber keinen Blick. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Mannschaft, wobei ihr besonderes Augenmerk auf den Zwillingen lag, die mit einem Klatscher ziemlich zu kämpfen hatte. Oﬀenbar hatte dieser es auf Harry abgesehen. Aber dann schoss Fred ihn aus der Bahn und Stefanie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Jägern zu, die eine wahre Schlacht um den Quaﬀel ablieferten.

Die Jäger der Gryﬃndors waren gut, aber die der Slytherins waren mit ihren Besen einfach nicht zu stoppen. Der Quaﬀel kam nicht mal in die Nähe von Miles Bletchley, dem Hüter der Slytherins, sondern war beinahe nicht mehr von Woods Toren zu entfernen. Ein Tor nach dem anderen schossen die Slytherins und Lee wurde immer verzweifelter.

„Slytherin in Führung – 60 zu 0 Punkte…" Und wenn einer der roten Jäger den Ball einmal bekommen hatte, dann passierte es, wie bei Angelina, dass sie von einem Klatscher fast getroﬀen wurde und den Ball fallen ließ. Fred und George waren nämlich voll auf damit beschäftigt, Harry vor dem wild gewordenen Klatscher zu schützen, der oﬀenbar wieder zurückgekehrt war.

„Kein schönes Spiel", murmelte Roger und wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Sieh dir nur diesen Klatscher an, der hat es nur auf Harry abgesehen…"

Das schien nun auch den Gryﬃndors klar geworden zu sein, denn wie es aussah, hatten sie eine Auszeit beantragt. Sie gingen zu Boden, während Regen auf sie einschlug. Dass es regnete, hatte Stefanie bisher gar nicht bemerkt, so abgelenkt war sie von dem Spiel gewesen.

„Was meinst du wollen sie mit der Auszeit erreichen?" Roger beugte sich ein wenig weiter vor, um etwas sehen zu können, aber die Fahnen an Regen legten einen Schleier über das Geschehen.

„Es geht sicher um diesen Klatscher… aber sie können keine Untersuchung beantragen, dann gewinnt Slytherin…"

„Oﬀenbar sehen sie das genauso, sie ﬂiegen wieder los."

Und oﬀenbar hatte Harry sich dazu entschlossen, es alleine mit dem Klatscher aufzunehmen, während die Zwillinge sich auf den anderen konzentrierten.

„Meine Güte, ich hab noch nie jemanden so ﬂiegen sehen…" Trotz des Regens war deutlich zu erkennen, wie Harry versuchte, dem Klatscher zu entkommen. Er ﬂog Loopings, machte Kehrtwendungen wie ein Hase, stoppte plötzlich und änderte seine Richtung. Und dann geschah es. Er blieb stehen, aber Stefanie konnte nicht erkennen warum. Der Regen war heftiger geworden, aber nicht stark genug, um zu verbergen, wie der Klatscher auf ihn zuschoss und ihn am Arm traf. Beinahe glaubte Stefanie, das schreckliche Geräusch von brechenden Knochen bis in die Tribünen zu hören. Dann ﬂog Harry los, mit ausgestrecktem Arm. Was ihr sofort klar war, schien Malfoy, dem Sucher der Slytherins, zu entgehen. Harry hatte den Schnatz gesichtet.

Vor lauter Aufregung krallte sie ihre Hand in Rogers Umhang, der vollkommen durchnässt war, und beobachtete, wie Malfoy vor Harry Reißaus nahm und dieser den Schnatz mit seinem gesunden Arm ohne Konkurrenz fangen konnte.

Dann legte er einen Sturzﬂug zum Boden hin. Stefanie stand auf und hörte die Leute um sie herum entsetzt schreien, während sie sich nur die Hand auf den, zum stummen Schrei geöﬀneten, Mund legte und gebannt beobachtete, wie Harry auf dem Boden aufkam und sich vom Besen rollte.

„Sein Arm", ﬂüsterte sie erregt zu Roger, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war. „Sieh ihn dir an, er ist gebrochen. Mehrfach vielleicht sogar, so wie der aussieht…"

„Aber er hat den Schnatz! Gryﬃndor hat gewonnen und Slytherin verloren!"

Nicht wenige Gryﬃndors stürmten auf das Feld, um Harry zu beglückwünschen und bald war er umringt von mehr als nur ein paar Menschen. Der Rest verließ das Stadion langsam und da es so stark regnete, hatte auch Stefanie keine sonderliche Lust, noch lange hier zu bleiben und folgte Roger zurück nach Hogwarts.

Als sie endlich wieder im Trockenen standen, musste Stefanie zugeben, dass sie besser daran getan hätten, einen Regenschirm mitzunehmen. Sie waren nass bis auf die Knochen, alle beide, und sie konnte regelrecht hören, wie Wassertropfen von ihrem Haar auf den Boden ﬁelen.

„Besser du ziehst diese nassen Sachen aus, sonst musst du auch in den Krankenﬂügel, wie Harry vermutlich", meinte Roger und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Du hast gut reden", lachte Stefanie und deutete mit den Augen auf seinen Umhang, der an seinen Schultern hing wie ein nasser Sack. „Du bist mindestens so nass wie ich."

„Ja", gab er zu und berührte mit seiner Hand ihre Wange. „Aber ich sehe dabei nicht so hübsch aus wie du."

Stefanie hielt den Atem an, als sein Gesicht ihrem näher kam und sie war sich ganz sicher, dass er sie jetzt küssen würde. Sie spürte, wie mehr als nur ein wenig Aufregung sie auf seltsame Art und Weise durchströmte, als er seine Lippen tatsächlich auf ihre drückte.

Zuerst war es nur eine einfache, unerfahrene Berührung, aber dann begann er sie wirklich zu küssen, und gerade als Stefanie sich dachte, dass er auf keinen Fall damit aufhören sollte, traf sie ein harter Gegenstand auf dem Kopf und sie sprang zurück.

„Au!" Ihr Blick ging nach oben, wo Peeves fröhlich kichernd herumﬂog.

„Kleine nasse Ratten", kicherte er. „Dachte, sollten sich besser umziehen, anstatt Zeit zu verschwenden."

Er gluckste und zielte mit einer Kreide auf Roger.

„Okay, verschwinden wir", sagte dieser, als Peeves Anstalten machte, zu schießen und gemeinsam ﬂüchteten sie tiefer ins Schloss.

Noch ein wenig benommen von den Vorkommnissen des Tages, stieg Stefanie dann alleine die Treppen hinauf zum Gryﬃndorturm. In ihrem Kopf drehten sich die Bilder der Ereignisse und ließen sie glücklich lächeln. Was für ein toller Tag. Gryﬃndor hatte gewonnen und Roger Davies hatte sie doch tatsächlich geküsst. Wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern war.

Und gefeiert wurde im Gemeinschaftsraum tatsächlich. Bis auf Harry waren die Spieler allesamt dort versammelt und ließen sich von den anderen hochleben. Stefanie jedoch bahnte sich einen Weg hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal, duschte warm und zog sich etwas anderes an, ehe sie sich nach unten begab, um mit den anderen zu feiern.

Am Sonntagmorgen sah die ganze Sache dann jedoch düsterer aus. Schon als Stefanie zusammen mit den Zwillingen, Angelina und Alicia hinunter zum Frühstück ging, kam Mariechen ihr, in Tränen aufgelöst, entgegen.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben!", rief sie und warf sich in ihre Arme. Sie mussten sie erst mit mehreren Stück Schokokugeln, die Fred und George eigentlich für Experimente gekauft hatten, beruhigen, bis sie wieder sprechen konnte. Ginny sah derweil die ganze Zeit mit leerem Blick und verzweifelter Miene neben ihnen.

„Colin Creevey ist versteinert worden! Genau wie diese Katze! Er ist muggelgeboren!"

„Woher weißt du das? Vielleicht ist es nur ein Gerücht", versuchte Angelina einzuwerfen, aber von solchen Sachen wollte Marie nichts hören.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich habe Professor McGonagall darüber reden gehört! Sie hat ihn gestern Nacht gesehen! Es muss wahr sein."

„Und wo ist er jetzt?", hakte George nach und nahm sich ein wenig Toast, vielleicht, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Maries aufgelöste Art steckte sie aber auch alle mit Unruhe an und Stefanie konnte nur hoﬀen, dass ihre kleine Schwester niemandem von ihrer Abstammung erzählt hatte.

„Im Krankenﬂügel, wo denn sonst!"

„Alles okay, Ginny?", erkundigte Stefanie sich, als diese immer noch nichts sagte.

„Sie hat neben ihm gesessen, in Zauberkunst", erklärte Marie und schluchzte auf.

„Und sie hat oﬀenbar eine andere Art mit ihrer Trauer umzugehen." Aber das sagte Stefanie so leise, dass es niemand hören konnte.

„Wir bekommen Ginny schon wieder hin", sagte George am Nachmittag, als sie zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und Schach spielten.

„Ach ja?" Stefanie bewegte ihren Springer ein Stück, was Fred, mit dem sie gemeinsam spielte, aufstöhnen ließ. „Den anderen meinte ich", zischte er und sie machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. „Oh, tut mir leid, ich war im Gedanken…"

„Ja." George grinste zufrieden und schlug den Springer. „Bei deiner Schwester haben Süßigkeiten gewirkt, aber das zieht bei Ginny nicht. Wir werden sie einfach zum Lachen bringen, glaub mir, das wirkt."

Was er sich genau darunter vorstellte, sagte er nicht, aber das blinde Verständnis zwischen den Zwillingen schien dafür zu sorgen, dass Fred sofort wusste, was er meinte und nickte.

„Gute Idee, Brüderchen."

„Wenn eure telepathischen Kräfte so ausgereift sind, warum spielt ihr dann gegeneinander Schach? Ich meine, das ist doch… unfair." Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie zu, dass Fred einen ihrer Bauern dem Tode auslieferte und lehnte sich dann zurück, als die beiden lachten.

„Macht doch Spaß, wenn es keinen Zug gibt, den der andere nicht durchschaut. Außerdem hatte ich gedacht, Fred hätte eine reelle Chance, wenn er mit dir spielen würde. Nur, dass du nicht mal seine Befehle richtig befolgen kannst. Was fesselt deine Gedanken denn so, dass du nicht konzentriert bist?"

„Na was wohl?", gab Stefanie als rhetorische Frage zurück und fuhr entsetzt hoch, als die beiden synchron und mit voller Überzeugung antworten: „Roger, ganz klar."

„Nein!", schob sie die Anschuldigung von sich. „Natürlich nicht. Wer denkt denn im Moment nicht an das Monster und die Kammer des Schreckens?"

„Naja, oﬀenbar nicht nur wir nicht. Wir haben so was säuseln gehört, du wärst jetzt mit ihm zusammen, aber frag mich nicht, von wem ich das habe", meinte Fred und Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen.

„Nachdem du das erfunden hast, hast du es ja wohl von dir selbst."

„Also seid ihr nicht zusammen?"

Darauf gab sie keine Antwort, denn wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann wusste sie es nicht. Ein Kuss machte keine Beziehung aus, oder doch? Das war Ansichtssache und ihrer Ansicht nach, bedeutete ein Kuss genug dafür, aber sie hatte auch schon Leute getroﬀen, die das anders sahen.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, war ihr das Ganze jetzt schon ein bisschen zu viel und zu kompliziert, obwohl noch nichts passiert war. Es war einfach das ganze Rundherum, der Angriﬀ auf Colin, Ginnys und Maries Unruhe und die Zwillinge, die sie deﬁnitiv wegen Roger aufziehen würden. Sie seufzte, was die beiden als Ja deuteten.

„Hervorragend, ich wusste es!", rief George und Fred setzte derweil seinen König Schachmatt.

Schon bald begannen sie mit ihrem Ginny-Aufheiterungsprogramm, das darin bestand, sich abwechselnd Pelze und Furunkeln wachsen zu lassen und hinter Säulen hervorzuspringen um ihre arme, kleine Schwester, und meistens auch Marie, die ja immer bei ihr war, zu erschrecken. Stefanie fand das nicht so lustig, aber immer, wenn sie etwas dagegen sagen wollte, kam ein „Ach, geh doch zu Roger, wenn es dich stört. Der wird sowas nicht machen."

Manchmal ging sie dann auch zu Roger, der sie nun als Paar betrachtete, und dann verbrachten sie Zeit in der Bibliothek oder sonst wo. Stefanie musste sich aber eingestehen, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht ausreichten, um ihn ohne schlechtes Gewissen so oft zu treﬀen und je länger sich die Sache hinzog, desto schwerer ﬁel es ihr, zu ihm zu gehen.

Sie sah es inzwischen als furchtbaren Fehler an, dass sie sich je von ihm hatte küssen lassen und wünschte sich, sie könnte es ungeschehen machen und einfach nur mit ihm befreundet sein. Sie hatte nur zu dieser Zeit einfach nicht erkannt, dass das, was sie für ihn empfand, weit entfernt von einer tiefen Zuneigung, geschweige denn Liebe war. Er mochte ja ganz nett sein, aber er war kein großer Freund der Zwillinge, was sie schon einmal störte, da sie immerhin ihre besten Freunde waren, und außerdem fand er Gryﬃndors generell ein wenig zu abgehoben und arrogant, was Stefanie bisher nicht aufgefallen wäre.

Ihrerseits empfand sie die Blicke, die die Ravenclaws ihr zuwarfen, als überheblich und auf sie herabsehend, wofür er kein Verständnis hatte.

„Das bildest du dir doch nur ein…"

Außerdem konnte man, oder zumindest sie, mit ihm keinen Spaß haben. Er wollte in ihrer freien Zeit lernen und Hausaufgaben machen, oder einfach mit ihr reden und Spazierengehen. Manchmal spielten sie auch Schach oder etwas anderes, aber auf keinen Fall wollte er sich in die Küche schleichen und etwas essen, denn das sah er nicht als erlaubt an. Er weigerte sich auch, Slytherins zu verhexen, denn Punkte verlieren, wollte er auf keinen Fall. Und, was das Schlimmste war, er sprach die ganze Zeit nur über Quidditch. Stefanie hatte genug Zeit mit Spielern verbracht, immerhin waren all ihre Freunde in der Hausmannschaft, aber keiner war so besessen wie Roger Davies. Er konnte sogar mit Oliver Wood mithalten, nur, dass der nicht mit jedem darüber sprach. Roger tat dies aber – es gab keinen Satz, in dem nicht das Wort Quidditch ﬁel, etwas, was Stefanie bald bis aufs Blut reizte.

Und so verging gerade einmal ein Monat, bis Stefanie, eines Abends, in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam und sich mit niedergeschlagener Miene zwischen den Zwillingen auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

„Das wars", verkündete sie und griﬀ nach einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die auf dem Tisch lag.

„Das war was?", fragte George nach, der gerade an einem Feuerwerkskörper herumhantierte.

„Mit Roger und mir wars das. Ich hab Schluss gemacht, das war mir echt zu viel."

„Na wurde aber auch Zeit", stellte Fred fest und, scheinbar desinteressiert, schrieb er eine Antwort auf einen Fragebogen, den sie als Hausaufgabe in Geschichte der Zauberei bekommen hatte.

Stefanie beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm und blickte über seinen Arm hinweg auf das Blatt. „Das ist falsch, Fred."

„Oho", machte er, und legte seinen Stift weg. „Sag bloß, du siehst ein, dass du was gut zu machen hast? Prima, ich würde sagen von meiner Seite aus reicht es, meine Hausaufgaben für eine Woche zu machen… oder sagen wir zwei, weil du ein paar Mal beim Essen am falschen Tisch gesessen bist… und was sagst du George?"

Stefanie schnaubte empört. „Was gut zu machen? Es ist kein Verbrechen, eine Beziehung mit jemandem zu führen und ich habe mich auch nicht nur noch mit ihm abgegeben, ich war durchaus auch für euch da! Außerdem mache ich sowieso immer eure halben Hausaufgaben, indem ich euch sage, was falsch ist und es war nur ein Monat!" Aber sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und das konnte sie nicht bestreiten.

„Sie hat Recht", sagte George zu Stefanies Überraschung. „Es war nur ein Monat und sie hat von alleine erkannt, dass er nichts für sie ist. Das ist zu verzeihen. Aber meine Hausaufgaben kannst du trotzdem gerne machen."

„Das ist zu verzeihen", äﬀte sie ihn nach, aber dann bemerkte sie sein Grinsen und musste ebenfalls lächeln.

„Ihr seid ja echt die Besten. Und ich weiß jetzt eines sicher: Beziehungen sind nichts für mich. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Das Küssen ist ja echt nicht schlecht, aber der Rest…."

Hinter ihr lachte jemand auf und Angelina gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Vielleicht musst du nur einmal den Richtigen ﬁnden, für den es dir wert ist, den besagten Rest gerne zu tun."

Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde dann aber davon abgelenkt, dass sich das Portraitloch öﬀnete und kein Schüler, sondern niemand geringeres als Professor McGonagall den Raum betrat. Sie kam mit einer Liste, in die sich jene eintragen sollten, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben wollten.

Da die Eltern der Zwillinge über die Ferien Bill, ihren ältesten Sohn, in Ägypten besuchen wollten, und die Zwillinge keine Lust hatten, mitzugehen, trugen sie sich in die Liste ein und da Stefanie keine andere Wahl hatte, tat sie es auch.


	35. Slytherins Erbe

**34\. Slytherins Erbe**

In der dritten Adventwoche, als es draußen schon nicht mehr nur ungemütlich kalt, sondern bereits richtig kalt war, verbrachte Stefanie ihre Zeit gerade damit, mit Whisky, der Katze ihrer Schwester, die inzwischen gewachsen und deﬁnitiv kein kleines Baby mehr war, zu spielen, als die Zwillinge in den Gemeinschaftsraum geplatzt kamen.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber es wurde ein Duillierclub gegründet! Das erste Treﬀen ﬁndet heute Abend statt!"

„Ein was?" Fragend blickte Stefanie auf und kniﬀ dann ihre Augen zusammen. „Von wem?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab George zu und ließ sich neben ihr auf den Teppich fallen. „Das stand nicht dabei."

„Aber ist doch egal, Hauptsache wir können uns ein wenig duellieren. Vielleicht lernen wir auch was Cooles…", sagte Fred und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig verträumt, was sogar George lachen ließ.

„Dann gehen wir halt hin", gab Stefanie nach und erhob sich lächelnd. „Aber denkt ja nicht, dass ich einen von euch verschonen werde."

Also gingen sie gegen acht Uhr abends hinunter in die Große Halle, die sich in der kurzen Zeit zwischen dem Abendessen und dem Treﬀen verändert hatte. Die Tische waren verschwunden und an einer Wand war eine goldene Bühne aufgetaucht, die in das Licht von tausenden über ihr schwebenden Kerzen getaucht wurde.

Stefanie und die Zwillinge waren auf jeden Fall nicht die einzigen, die beschlossen hatten, ihre Kampﬀähigkeiten ein wenig zu verbessern – beinahe die ganze Schule war gekommen.

„Oh nein", zischte Stefanie, als sie Roger David zusammen mit ein paar Ravenclaws sah. „Versteckt mich!" Und ehe einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie sich schon hinter Fred gestellt und wich ihm nicht mehr von der Seite, bis die Ravenclaws sich außer Sichtweite aufgestellt hatten.

„Sieht ja nicht so aus, als hättet ihr euch in Frieden getrennt…", stellte Fred fest und drehte sich zu ihr um, wobei er fast mit ihr zusammenstieß, weil sie praktisch an seinem Rücken geklebt war.

„Naja… wie soll man sich in Freundschaft von jemanden trennen, dem du einfach nicht klarmachen kannst, warum er nichts für dich ist… ich wollte nicht unfreundlich sein und ihm aufzählen, was mich an ihm stört …"

„Wenn er nichts für dich ist, dann ist er nichts für dich", sagte George weise und sein Bruder nickte.

„So einfach ist das. Aber keine Sorge, ich hab gehört, dass er über Weihnachten weggeht. Wenn er zurückkommt, wird die ganze Sache vergessen sein."

„Hoﬀentlich", murmelte Stefanie und fühlte sich ein wenig getröstet. Aber nicht lange, denn nur Sekunden später betrat Gildreoy Lockhart die Bühne. Er trug einen prächtigen, pﬂaumenblauen Umhang, der vielleicht gut zu seinen Augen passen mochte, aber nicht zu Stefanies Stimmung, die auf 0 gesunken war, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Oh nein! Nicht der!"

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich es mir auch gespart", hörte sie Fred sagen, während sie erkannte, wer Lockhart folgte. Es war Snape, gewandet in seinen üblichen schwarzen Umhang. Ein leises Stöhnen ging durch die Menge und Stefanie stimmte mit ein, aber nicht, weil sie um Lockharts Milchbubengesicht fürchtete, sondern, weil die beiden Menschen, die sie am wenigsten als Lehrer mochte, zusammen auf einer Bühne standen, um ihrer Lehrtätigkeit nachzugehen.

Lockhart fuchtelte kurz mit seinem Arm herum, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Kommt näher, hier rüber! Können mich alle sehen? Könnt ihr mich alle hören? Sehr schön!

Nun, Professor Dumbledore hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, diesen kleinen Duellierclub zu gründen und euch auszubilden, für den Fall, dass ihr euch verteidigen müsst, wie ich selbst es in zahllosen Fällen getan habe – die Einzelheiten lest ihr bitte in meinen Veröﬀentlichungen nach.

Ich möchte euch meinen Assistenten Professor Snape vorstellen. Er hat mir anvertraut, dass er selbst ein klein wenig vom Duell versteht und sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, mir anfangs bei einer kleinen Vorführung zu helfen. Nun, ihr jungen Leute braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, bekommt ihr euren Zaubertranklehrer unversehrt wieder, keine Angst!"

Fred stupste Stefanie leicht mit seinem Ellbogen an und ﬂüsterte: „Ich wette alles, dass Snape ihn plattmacht."

„Ich würd ja mit dir wetten, aber ich hoﬀe auf dasselbe."

„Sag bloß deine Antipathie Lockhart gegenüber, ist größer, als die gegen Snape", hörte sie George murmeln und musste grinsen.

„Einer der beiden versteht wenigstens etwas von seinem Fach und tut nicht nur so."

„Sieh dir nur an, wie Snape ihn anstarrt ... ich an Lockharts Stelle, würde schon mal mit Schutzschilden anfangen."

Das brachte Stefanie zum Kichern, und Angelina und Alicia, die vor ihnen standen, warfen ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Währenddessen hatten die beiden Lehrer Aufstellung bezogen. Sie sahen sich an und verbeugten sich, wobei man bei keinem der beiden von einer wirklichen Verbeugung sprechen konnte. Bei Snape sah es eher aus, wie ein Nicken, während Lockhart etwas tat, das einem Tanz recht nahe kam. Neben sich vernahm sie ein unterdrücktes Glucken und musste sich beherrschen, um nicht mit einzustimmen.

Die beiden auf der Bühne hoben nun ihre Zauberstäbe in die Höhe, als wären es Schwerter, und Lockhart ergriﬀ wieder das Wort.

„Wie ihr seht, halten wir unsere Zauberstäbe in der herkömmlichen Kampfstellung. Ich zähle bis drei, dann sprechen wir unsere ersten Zauberﬂüche. Natürlich hat keiner von uns die Absicht, zu töten."

„Garantiert nicht", sagte Fred ironisch, während Lockhart rückwärts von drei hinab zählte.

Als er fertig war, schwangen beide Lehrer ihre Zauberstäbe und Snape rief laut: „Expelliarmus!"

Es war der Entwaﬀnungszauber, den Stefanie schon eine Weile kannte und damals im Zug bei Montague ausprobiert hatte. Auch bei Snape hatte er eine wunderbare Wirkung, noch viel besser, als ihrer damals. Der rote Blitz, der aus dem Zauberstab des unbeliebten Lehrers geschossen kam, riss Lockhart von den Füßen und schleuderte ihn nach hinten, sodass er gegen die Wand knallte, zu Boden rutschte und dort kurz liegenblieb.

„So hab ich mir das vorgestellt", grinste Fred zufrieden und er erntete einen empörten Blick von Alicia, die das gehört hatte.

Lockhart stand inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen, aber er sah aus wie ein gerupfter Vogel und hatte sogar seinen Hut verloren. „Nun, ihr habt es gesehen", sagte er und tapste zurück auf die Bühne. „Das war ein Entwaﬀnungszauber – wie ihr seht, habe ich meinen Zauberstab verloren – ah, danke, Miss Brown – ja vortreﬄiche Idee Ihnen das zu zeigen, Professor Snape, aber verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen dies sage – es war recht oﬀensichtlich, was Sie vorhatten, und ich hätte es verhindert, wenn ich nur gewollt hätte – allerdings meinte ich, es sei lehrreich, wenn die Schüler es sehen würde."

Das hörte Snape gar nicht gerne und Stefanie meinte in seinen Augen die Mordlust funkeln zu sehen, während sie selbst die Augen überdrehte. Wie kam es, dass es noch Schüler gab, die nicht erkannt hatten, was für ein Hochstapler Lockhart war?! Alleine was er unlängst mit Harrys Arm aufgeführt hatte, nachdem er unbedingt darauf bestanden hatte, ihn am Quidditchfeld zu heilen, anstatt ihn in den Krankenﬂügel zu bringen, musste doch Beweis genug für seine Unfähigkeit sein!

„Genug der Vorführung!", sagte Lockhart inzwischen, vielleicht, weil er um sein Leben fürchtete, „Ich komme jetzt runter und stelle euch alle zu Paaren zusammen – Professor Snape, wenn Sie mir helfen würden."

„Wie siehts aus?", fragte George grinsend. „Willst du mit mir, oder mit Fred arbeiten?"

„Oh nein, stell mich bitte nicht vor so eine Entscheidung!", lachte Stefanie und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich gebe sicher keinem von euch den Vorzug."

„Dann arbeite du mit Fred, ich wollte Lee schon immer mal eins auf die Nase geben, ohne, dass er mir böse sein kann."

Er grinste immer noch, als er seitlich in die Menschenmasse eintauchte, um Lee zu suchen. Fred und Stefanie blieben zurück und Stefanie seufzte theatralisch. „Dann wirst du jetzt wohl oder übel mit mir zusammenarbeiten müssen…. Oder eher gegen mich. Ich entschuldige mich schon jetzt, falls ich dich wieder mit blutiger Nase in den Krankenﬂügel bringen muss."

„Und ich", betonte Fred nicht minder theatralisch, „dafür, dass ich dich vielleicht schon wieder ohnmächtig und mit blutigem Mund dorthin tragen muss."

Sie lachten beide und stellten sich dann gegenüber auf. „Also dann, edler Gegner, verbeugen Sie sich vor mir!"

Mit federnden Schritten gingen sie aufeinander zu und verbeugten sich so übertrieben, dass es dem Herumgetänzle von Lockhart schon nahe kam.

„Und nun, in die Höhe mit dem Schwerte!"

Als Fred das sagte, knickte Stefanie fast ein vor lauter Lachen, aber schaﬀte es tapfer, ihren Zauberstab in die Luft zu halten.

„Drei – zwei – willst du zuerst?", unterbrach Fred sich selbst und nun konnte Stefanie nicht mehr.

„Fred! Sei nicht so ein Gentleman und mach mich fertig!"

Das brachte auch ihn zum Lachen. „Na gut", sagte er schließlich und lächelte verschmitzt. „Dann mach dich auf deinen Untergang gefasst."

Aber soweit kamen sie nicht, denn schon wurden sie von Lockhart unterbrochen.

„Stellt euch eurem Partner gewandt auf und verbeugt euch! Zauberstäbe bereit! Ich zähle bis drei, dann sprecht ihr eure Zauberﬂüche und entwaﬀnet den Gegner – nur entwaﬀnen – wir wollen keine Unfälle – eins…zwei…drei…"

„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir zu früh angefangen", kicherte Stefanie, während Lockhart zu zählen begann und räusperte sich dann, ehe sie sich kampfbereit aufstellte. Bei ‚drei' schossen sie und Fred im selben Augenblick den Entwaﬀnungszauber auf den jeweils anderen los. Die beiden Zauber schienen ineinander überzugreifen, aber doch aneinander vorbeizugehen, und noch ehe sein Zauber sie erreichen konnte, hörte Stefanie sich reﬂexartig: „Protego!", schreien und der Spruch prallte an ihrem Schutzschild ab.

„Nicht schlecht! Darauf hätte ich auch kommen können!", sagte Fred und schmunzelte, während er seinen Zauberstab aufhob, der neben Stefanie gelandet war. „Damit hast du wohl leider gewonnen, schade, ich wollte dir eigentlich zeigen, was für ein toller Zauberer ich bin, und nicht was für ein guter Verlierer." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ihr wurde klar, um wie viel sympathischer sein Zwinkern doch war, als das von Lockhart. Wenn die Zwillinge zwinkerten, dann war das nett, witzig und manchmal ein wenig schelmisch, bei Lockhart war es einfach nur arrogant und aufgeblasen.

Aber sie wollte ihre besten Freunde nicht mit Lockhart vergleichen und alleine, dass sie es getan hatte, tat ihr schon Leid.

Ein kurzer Blick zu den anderen, zeigte, dass sie oﬀenbar alle aufgehört hatten und Lockhart schritt durch das Schlachtfeld und half hier und da jemanden auf.

„Ich denke, ich zeige euch lieber, wie ihr feindselige Zauber abblocken könnt."

„Bitte, Stefanie." Fred machte eine einladende Geste auf die Bühne. „Zeigs ihnen."

Doch sie winkte lachend ab. „Niemals."

„Ich brauche zwei Freiwillige…Longbottom und Finch-Fletchley, wie wär's mit Ihnen –"

„Eine schlechte Idee, Professor Lockhart", unterbrach Snape ihn und schritt auf ihn zu, wobei er seinen Umhang unbewusst so hinter sich herwehen ließ, dass er Stefanie an eine Fledermaus erinnerte.

„Longbottom richtet mit den einfachsten Zaubersprüchen Verheerungen an, da könnten wir das, was von Finch-Flechtley übrig bleibt, in einer Streichholzschachtel hoch ins Krankenquartier schicken."

„Das war gemein", murmelte Stefanie leise, und bemerkte, wie George sich wieder zu ihnen durchkämpfe. Ihm folgte Lee, dessen Rasterlocken ein wenig angesengt aussahen.

„Wie wär's mit Potter und Malfoy?" Snapes Lächeln verhieß nichts Gutes. Das schien auch George so zu sehen, denn an seinem Bruder gewandt, sagte er leise: „Da hätte er genauso gut Stefanie gegen Bletchley antreten lassen können…."

Stefanie stieß ihn strafend mit dem Ellbogen in seine Seite. „Hey!"

„Schon gut", grinste er, während sie beobachteten, wie Lockhart Malfoy und Harry auf die Bühne holte.

„Nun, Harry", begann Lockhart, „wenn Draco seinen Zauberstab auf Sie richtet, tun Sie dies."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und bewegte ihn in einer Art komplizierten Schlängelbewegung, ehe er ihn fallen ließ.

„Nein", ﬂüsterte Stefanie, „das sollte Harry deﬁnitiv nicht tun…"

„Uuuuups – mein Zauberstab ist ein wenig überhitzt – " entschuldigte Lockhart sein Missgeschick, während Snape Malfoy irgendeinen, vermutlich gemeinen, Zauber ins Ohr ﬂüsterte.

Gespannt beobachteten sie, wie Lockhart von drei herunter zählte, und Malfoy laut: „Serpensortia!", rief, ein Zauberspruch, den Stefanie zuvor noch nicht gekannt hatte. Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes schoss eine Schlange hervor, gewaltig und schwarz. Sie ﬁel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden und richtete sich langsam auf.

Schreiend traten die meisten Schüler einen Schritt zurück, während Snape zufrieden wirkte.

„Nicht bewegen, Potter. Ich schaﬀe sie fort…."

„Erlauben Sie!", rief Lockhart und schwang seinen Zauberstab gegen die Schlange. Es gab einen lauten Knall und die Schlange ﬂog ein paar Meter in die Luft, nur um dann neuerlich auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Das machte sie unsagbar wütend und mit einem bedrohlichen Zischen, schlängelte sie sich in die Richtung eines Huﬄepuﬀs, den Stefanie nicht kannte.

Es geschah innerhalb von Sekunden. Harry stürzte vor und sagte etwas, aber Stefanie verstand nicht was. Es klang, als würde es eine andere Sprache sein, als würde er mit der Schlange direkt in ihrer eigenen Sprache sprechen.

„Spricht er gerade…."

„…Parsel?", ﬂüsterten die Zwillinge erregt und Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Augen zusammen.

Harry Potter sollte ein Schlangenmund sein? Jemand, der mit Schlangen sprechen konnte? Aber war das nicht ein Indiz für schwarze Magier? Und das war doch abwegig, immerhin hatte Harry den dunkelsten Magier aller Zeiten besiegt und aus dem Weg geräumt.

Dann kam Stefanie ein höchst unliebsamer Gedanke. Was, wenn Harry der Erbe Slytherins war? Immerhin war auch Slytherin einst ein Parselmund gewesen.

„Was treibst du eigentlich für ein Spiel?", riss die erregte Stimme des Huﬄepuﬀ sie aus ihren Gedanken und als sie hoch blickte, sah sie gerade noch, wie er eilig aus dem Raum lief. Harry trat zurück und wirkte verwirrt und während Snape die Schlange verschwinden ließ, zerrten Ron und Hermine ihren Freund aus der Halle.

Zurück blieben jede Menge verunsicherte und verwirrte Schüler.

„Harry kann nicht der Erbe Slytherins sein", stellte Stefanie zum zehnten Mal fest, während sie zusammen mit den Zwillingen durch die Gänge ging. „Seine beste Freundin ist muggelgeboren! Er würde niemals mit ihr befreundet sein, wenn er etwas gegen muggelstämmige Zauberer hätte!"

„Wir wissen es, Steph", antwortete George schon zum genausovielten Mal und er klang immer gelangweilter.

„Ja, du kannst dich jetzt beruhigen. Wir sind auf Harrys Seite, dem Erben Slytherins", grinste Fred und Stefanie sah ihn empört an.

„Wenn ihr es wisst, dann hört auf, ihn so zu nennen!"

„Wieso? Ist doch witzig." Sie grinsten sich wieder einmal an. „Immerhin zeigt es, dass wir ihn nicht dafür halten, also sollte es dich auch nicht so stören."

Aber es störte sie, zumindest am Anfang. Je öfter sie es sagten, desto mehr freundete sie sich mit dieser Methode, damit umzugehen, an und schließlich fand sie es auch lustig.

Der Gedanke, Harry könnte der Erbe Slytherins sein, wurde dadurch innerhalb eines Tages so sehr ins Lächerliche gezogen, dass sie ihn auch noch am nächsten Tag lächerlich fand, als das zweite Opfer gefunden wurde. Und das dritte.

Stefanie und die Zwillinge hatten gerade Verwandlung, und sollten einen Schuh in ein Stinktier verwandeln, was besonders die Zwillinge sehr lustig fanden, als plötzlich ein lautes Gebrüll ertönte, das ganz nach Peeves klang.

„ANGRIFF! ANGRIFF! WIEDER EIN ANGRIFF! KEIN STERBLICHER ODER GEIST IST SICHER! RENNT UM EUER LEBEN! AAAAAANGRIFF!"

Sie alle blickten sich erschrocken an, und Stefanie konnte sehen, dass Professor McGonagall weiß geworden war. „Sie warten hier", sagte sie schließlich mit etwas zitternder Stimme und lief aus dem Raum, aber niemand hörte auf sie, sondern sie rannten ihr alle hinterher. Sie legten keinen weiten Weg zurück, schon stießen sie auf eine gewaltige Ansammlung laut durcheinander schreiender Schüler. Stefanie und die Zwillinge kämpften sich bis ganz nach vorne durch, während ein Knall ertönte und Professor McGonagall sie alle anwies, zurück in ihre Klassenzimmer zu gehen.

Aber für einen Moment lang konnte Stefanie das nicht tun. Was sie sah, ließ ihre Beine wie festgewachsen werden und sie spürte, wie ein unbekanntes Gefühl von Angst in ihr hochstieg.

Dort, ein wenig über den Boden, schwebte der Kopﬂose Nick, aber er war versteinert, genau wie Mrs. Norris es gewesen war und genau wie der Huﬄepuﬀ, der auf dem Boden lag. Und es war jener Huﬄepuﬀ, auf den die Schlange losgegangen war.

„Komm, verschwinden wir", murmelte einer der Zwillinge und zog sie mit sich, zurück in das Klassenzimmer. Aber Stefanie war nicht mehr nach Unterricht zumute, und sie war nicht die Einzige, die mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck in der Klasse saß.

„Habt ihr gesehen?", ﬂüsterte Memory Fawcett leise, „Da war Harry Potter! Er war es!"

Stefanie und die Zwillinge warfen sich stumme Blicke zu. Sie waren alle drei der Überzeugung, dass es nicht Harry gewesen war, aber die Tatsache, dass nun schon der zweite Muggelgeborene angegriﬀen worden war, erinnerte Stefanie nur zu genau an ihren eigenen Geburtsstatus.

„Meint ihr meine Chancen stehen gut?", sagte sie nach einer Weile und erntete zwei entgeisterte Blicke.

„Steph, das ist nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen solltest", begann George und Fred fügte hinzu: „Du wirst nicht angegriﬀen, wenn du immer in unsere Nähe bleibst. Es ist also einfach: Bleib in unserer Nähe."


	36. Ein sorgloses Weihnachtsfest

**35\. Ein sorgloses Weihnachtsfest?**

Bis darauf, dass sie auf Stefanie aufpassen mussten, schienen die Zwillinge sich keine Sorgen wegen der Angriﬀe zu machen. Im Gegenteil, sie fanden das Ganze oﬀenbar sehr lustig. Oder zumindest die Tatsache, dass sich jetzt die ganze Schule vor Harry fürchtete.

Nichts konnte ihnen in dieser Zeit mehr Freude bereiten, als vor Harry herzugehen und laut zu rufen: „Macht Platz für den Erben von Slytherin, ein gaaanz böser Zauberer kommt hier durch…"

Nicht selten kam es außerdem vor, das sie Harry laut fragten, wen er denn als nächstes angreifen wollte, und ob er schon an diesen oder jenen gedacht hätte, der ihnen nicht sympathisch war. Dabei erwähnten sie nie Stefanies Namen, oder den einer Person, die wirklich von Muggeln abstammte, und dafür war Stefanie nicht undankbar.

Als die Weihnachtsferien kamen, war das Schloss wie leergefegt. Stefanie hatte das Gefühl, dass selten so wenig Schüler im Schloss geblieben waren, obwohl es alleine im Gryﬃndorturm immer noch zehn Personen waren.

Sie und die Zwillinge verbrachten ihre Zeit nur zu gerne damit, wieder an Süßigkeiten zu basteln, die einen erbrechen ließen, oder für einen Fieberausbruch sorgten. Leider war es um einiges schwerer, ein Gegenmittel für all diese Gebrechen zu entwickeln, als das Mittel selbst. Genau wie beim Nasenblutnougat standen sie vor dem Problem, es wieder aufhören lassen zu müssen und da Stefanie sich meistens weigerte, als Testobjekt zu dienen, und die Zwillinge damit auch schon schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hatten, war es ein schweres Stück Arbeit und kostete sie auch den einen oder anderen Besuch im Krankenﬂügel.

Als Stefanie, kurz vor Weihnachten, nach dem Mittagessen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, der, erwartungsgemäß, nur wenig besetzt war, wollte sie sich gerade auf ihren Lieblingsplatz am Kamin niederlassen, als sie den vertrauten Klang ihrer Muttersprache hörte. Suchend drehte sie sich um, bis sie Daniel und Marie in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes ausmachte und entschied, dass ein deutsches Gespräch ihre Neugierde auf jeden Fall verdient hatte.

Die beiden blickten auf, als sie sich näherte, und verstummten. „Der nicht gerade süße Klang der deutschen Sprache hat mich angelockt", erklärte Stefanie auf Deutsch und setzte sich neben Marie auf den Boden. „Oder ist es geheim?"

„Nein", sagte Marie und ihre Stimme war erschreckend leise. „Wir haben nur gerade über unseren Blutstatus gesprochen."

Stefanie blickte zu Daniel und ihr ﬁel ein, dass natürlich auch er muggelgeboren war. Zumindest wusste sie nichts gegenteiliges.

„Ich habe es nie jemanden erzählt", sagte er in diesem Moment und sein Gesichtsausdruck war düster. „Ihr seid die einzigen, die es wissen. Und mich hat auch nie jemand gefragt."

„Ich habe es den Weasleys erzählt. Also, meine Herkunft", ﬂüsterte Stefanie und warf einen Blick über ihre Schultern. Von Harry, Ron und Hermine fehlte jede Spur, Ginny war ebenfalls nicht da, aber die Zwillinge hatten ein Schachspiel mit Percy begonnen und unterhielten sich gerade über irgendetwas, das Stefanie, trotz der Lautstärke, nicht verstand.

„Ich habe das noch nie mit jemanden thematisiert", erklärte Marie inzwischen und seufzte. „Ginny weiß es von dir, und die Weasleys natürlich auch."

Und sie warf Stefanie einen Blick zu, der ihr fast das Gefühl gab, ein schlechter Mensch zu sein, weil sie schon mal mit jemanden über ihre Herkunft gesprochen hatte. „Bisher hatte nie jemand ein Problem damit, dass ich das herumerzählt habe", wehrte sie ab, fühlte sich aber dennoch schuldig. „Konnte doch keiner wissen, dass hier ein Monster lebt, das es auf Muggelgeborene abgesehen hat!"

„Das stimmt", gab Daniel ihr, zu ihrer Erleichterung, recht. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Monster ist, das wirklich nur Muggelgeborene tötet. Ich glaube, dass der Erbe Slytherins, der es beﬁehlt, es auf Leute hetzt, von denen er weiß, dass sie es sind. Deshalb solltet ihr das Thema besser mit niemandem mehr ansprechen. Ich gehe mal optimistisch davon aus, dass der Erbe Slytherins nicht zufällig ein Weasley ist."

Er grinste schief und Marie kicherte. „Wo doch überliefert ist, dass Slytherin rote Haare hatte", schäkerte sie und Stefanie erhob sich lächelnd.

„Nein, ich denke auch, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr ausgeht. Aber Marie und ich versuchen, nicht ohne Begleitung eines Reinblüters herumzugehen."

„Ich hab den Gemeinschaftsraum seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr allein verlassen", bestätigte Marie, klang aber mehr stolz, als verärgert darüber.

Daniel schmunzelte und griﬀ nach einem Buch, das er neben sich abgelegt hatte. „Dann muss ich mir ja um dich keine Sorgen machen. Ich für meinen Teil fühle mich auch in Gruppen wohler, aber wie gesagt, außer euch beiden weiß niemand, dass ich keine Zauberer als Eltern habe. Irgendetwas an mir muss wohl sehr reinblütig rüberkommen."

Das fand Stefanie auch, obwohl sie nicht benennen könnte, was genau es war.

Als sie sich wenig später zu den Zwillingen gesellte, blickten diese von ihrem Schachbrett auf und grinsten.

„Wir haben ziemlich harte Worte aus der Ecke gehört", teilte George ihr mit und schlug Percys Bauern. Er verstieß dabei gegen die Regeln des Zauberschachs und nahm die Figur in die Hand, um den Bauern richtig vom Spielfeld schleudern zu können, was Percy ein genervtes Schnauben entlockte.

„Fred, du weißt, dass die Figuren das nicht gut vertragen. Wenn sie sich selbst zerschlagen, können sie sich reparieren – wenn du sie kaputt machst, weil sie am Boden aufkommen, dann muss ich das selber machen", lamentierte er und stand auf, um den Bauern, der einige Meter weit geﬂogen war, aufzuheben.

„Kommt nie wieder vor", antwortete Fred mit unterdrücktem Lachen, obwohl er es gar nicht gewesen war, bevor auch er seine Aufmerksamkeit Stefanie zuwandte.

Diese hatte das kurze Geplänkel genutzt, um zu begreifen, dass George mit „harten Worten" die deutsche Sprachmelodie meinte und setzte sich grinsend.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht aus Frankreich stamme. Obwohl ich dann wohl auf einer anderen Schule gelandet wäre. Aber mal was anderes, wollt ihr vielleicht einen Schneemann bauen gehen? Wir könnten, wenn ihr Schachspielen wollt, auch Schneeschachﬁguren bauen und sie verzaubern und dann eine große Schneeschachpartie spielen…?"

„Keine schlechte Idee, diese Partie hier ist eh verloren", sagte Fred und erhob sich mit einem Gähnen.

„Hey, Perce, wir gehen raus und bauen Schneeschachﬁguren. Willst du mit?"

Percy warf ihm einen Blick zu, als hätte er ihn gerade gefragt, ob er seine ZAGs gegen Snapes Haare eintauschen wollen würde. „Danke für das Angebot, aber in diesem Fall werde ich mich wohl ein wenig zum Lernen zurückziehen."

Er nickte ihnen zu und verschwand in Richtung Jungenschlafsäle, nicht, ohne vorher demonstrativ den zerstörten Bauern mit seinem Zauberstab repariert zu haben. Stefanie und die Zwillinge räumten das Schachspiel weg, zogen sich warme Sachen an, nahmen Daniel und Marie mit und machten sich daran, ein riesiges Schneeschachbrett zu kreieren.

Alles in Allem waren es also angenehme Ferien, und als Stefanie am kalten Weihnachtsmorgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich geborgen und von der Angst, die im Schloss herumgegangen war, war nichts zu spüren.

Sie war alleine im Schlafsaal, aber an diesem Morgen hatte sie keine Lust auch alleine zu bleiben. Zuerst spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, zu ihrer Schwester hinunter zu gehen, aber dann ﬁel ihr ein, dass die ja mit Ginny in einem Schlafsaal schlief und Ginny noch in Hogwarts war. Die beiden hatten sicher auch ohne sie ihren Spaß.

Stefanie stand auf und grinste. Es gab da ja noch jemanden, den sie besuchen konnte. Die Zwillinge hatten zwar sicher auch ohne sie Spaß, aber mit ihr noch mehr. Also beeilte sie sich dabei, ihre Geschenke auszupacken, was nicht sehr schwer war, denn es waren nicht viele.

Von ihren Eltern bekam sie, wie eigentlich jedes Jahr, neue Kleidungsstücke, während ihr Bruder ihr ein Paar Ohrringe schenkte, die verdächtig so aussahen, als hätte er sie aus dem Erbe ihrer Großmutter entnommen. Von Alicia und Angelina bekam sie Berti Botts Bohnen und ein paar andere Leckereien und auch die Zwillinge hatten sich nicht als viel kreativer erwiesen und ihr ebenfalls nur etwas aus dem Honigtopf mitgebracht. Das störte sie aber in keiner Weise, denn dieses Jahr hatte sie auch nicht mehr Ideen in Weihnachtsgeschenke investiert und, wie schon einmal, einfach alle mit Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf versorgt.

Dann war da aber noch ein weiteres Geschenk und zu Stefanies großer Überraschung und auch Freude, enthielt es einen Weasley-Pullover von Mrs. Weasley. Oﬀenbar hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr etwas schenken zu müssen, als Dank dafür, dass sie ihr jenes Lockhart-Buch gekauft hatte.

Vor zwei Jahren hatte Mrs. Weasley ihr schon einmal einen Pullover gestrickt, der lavendelfarben gewesen war. Ihr neuer Pullover hatte eine etwas andere Form. Er war natürlich größer, aber auch taillierte und wesentlich besser für ein Mädchen geeignet, als für einen Jungen. Sie hatte sich oﬀenbar wirklich Mühe gegeben, ihr einen modischen Pullover zu stricken und dafür die Farbe Senfgelb gewählt, die sehr gut zu Stefanies herbstbraunem Haar passte.

Begeistert tauschte sie ihr Pyjamaoberteil gegen diesen Pullover und zog sich dazu eine dunkle Jeans an, die sie ebenfalls geschenkt bekommen hatte. Dann lief sie die Treppe hinunter, in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen noch oben. Hier war sie schon einmal gewesen und es war befriedigend zu wissen, dass auch Fred und George direkt unter dem Dach schliefen und jedes Mal so viele Treppen bezwingen mussten, um in ihren Schlafsaal zu gelangen.

Stefanie schaﬀte es hinauf zu rennen, ohne einem anderen Jungen zu begegnen und klopfte vorsichtig an, ehe sie, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, die Türe einen Spalt breit öﬀnete. Die Zwillinge waren schon wach, ganz eindeutig, denn die saßen aufrecht in ihren Betten und vor jedem lag ein Stapel Geschenke.

„Morgen!", begrüßte Stefanie sie fröhlich und trat in den Raum. Beide blickten auf und grinsten, wobei Fred gerade einen halben Schokofrosch im Mund hatte, und die andere Hälfte herausstand.

„Morgen", nuschelte er, während George deutlich: „Und frohe Weihnachten!", wünschte.

„Danke, euch auch… wie ich sehe seid ihr auch schon ﬂeißig beim Auspacken."

„Und du warst es auch schon, wie es aussieht… obwohl ich mich nicht rühmen würde, deine Garderobe auswendig zu kennen", stellte George fest und packte ihr Geschenk aus, das eine Zusammenstellung aus verschiedenen Süßigkeiten enthielt. So unkreativ war sie noch nie gewesen, aber sie hatten auch noch nie so viel um die Ohren gehabt.

„Ja, ich bin schon fertig." Stefanie lachte und zupfte an ihrem Pullover. „Wie ﬁndet ihr ihn?"

„Super", sagte Fred und steckte beide Daumen in die Luft, nachdem er seinen Frosch fertig gegessen hatte. „Von deinen Eltern? Er steht dir nämlich echt gut. Sieht teuer aus."

„Nein." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und grinste geheimnisvoll. „Das macht übrigens der Schnitt. Er liegt eng an und betont die Figur. Und er ist nicht von Zuhause, sondern von…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause um die Spannung zu steigern. „Von eurer Mum!"

„Nein!?" Entsetzt starrten sie sie an, als hätte sie ihnen gerade gesagt, dass die Welt untergehen würde. Das irritierte sie ein wenig.

„Äh….doch."

„Nicht dein Ernst", begann George und gestikulierte irgendwie mit seinen Händen herum. „Ich meine… das kann nicht von ihr sein. Ihre Pullover sind immer so… so…"

„Schlabbrig…. Unförmig…", zählte Fred auf, um seinen Bruder zu unterstützen und Stefanie schnaubte.

„Ihr solltet ein wenig mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen, eure Mutter investiert sehr viel Arbeit in diese Pullover.

„Ja, aber sie könnte wenigstens bei den Farben variieren…bei uns. Bei dir und Harry gibt sie sich dafür ziemlich viel Mühe, jetzt hat sie für dich, wie's aussieht, sogar ein neues Schnittmuster ausprobiert…"

„Naja", merkte Stefanie trocken an, „Wenn ihr ganz lieb fragt, macht sie eure nächstes Mal auch so."

„Das meinte ich nicht." George stand auf und schob dafür seine Süßigkeiten zur Seite. Er ging auf Stefanie zu und begann, sich ihren Pullover genauer anzusehen. „Ich meinte, dass sie anscheinend genau überlegt hat, welche Farben zu deinem Haar passen und wie groß du bist. Oder hast du ihr deine Größe verraten?"

Stefanie schüttelte den Kopf, aber sie verstand langsam, was er meinte.

„Sie muss dich wirklich schätzen", sagte Fred schließlich und warf sich ein paar Schokokugeln in den Mund. „Sonst hätte sie sich die Mühe nicht gemacht."

„Ich glaube, mit dem Lockhart-Buch hast du sie total von dir überzeugt", stimmte sein Bruder ihm zu und Stefanie wog unsicher ihren Kopf hin und her.

„Ich habe ihr das aber nicht geschenkt, damit sie … von mir überzeugt ist, oder so."

Fred warf den Haufen an Geschenkpapier, der sich angesammelt hatte, auf den Boden und stand ebenfalls auf. Wie Stefanie auﬃel, trug er einen Weasleypullover, auf dem ein großes ‚F' gestickt war.

„Meine Güte, Stefanie! Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre es ein Nachteil, wenn unsere Mutter dich schätzt."

„Naja", sie zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste dann. „Ich war eben sehr überrascht, einen Pullover von ihr zu bekommen."

„Dabei ist es nicht einmal dein erster…"

„… Und sicher nicht dein letzter." Fred, der das gesagt hatte, warf mit einer Schokokugel nach ihr, die auf ihren wunderhübschen, neuen Pullover ﬁel.

„Hey!", machte sie entrüstet und warf sie zurück. „Nur, weil du neidisch auf den Pullover bist, musst du ihn nicht gleich mit Schokolade bewerfen!"

Er lachte und hielt es oﬀenbar für eine gute Idee, die Kugel wieder auf sie zu werfen, aber weil sie sich duckte, traf sie nicht sie, sondern George. Es kam, wie es kommen musste und aus der harmlosen Angelegenheit entwickelte sich eine wilde Schlacht, die mit einem lachenden Gerangel auf dem Bett endete. Oﬀenbar waren sie dabei allerdings ein wenig zu laut geworden, denn schon steckte Percy seinen Kopf herein und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten, als er Stefanie inmitten seiner Brüder sah (sie hatte gerade George in den Schwitzkasten genommen) und er bereitete dem ein Ende.

Später gingen sie hinunter in die Große Halle, die in weihnachtlichem Glanz erstrahlte. Weihnachtsbäume waren aufgestellt worden und sie waren geschmückt mit Eiskristallen, Stechpalmenzweigen und Misteln, die aber auch kreuz und quer über die Decke gespannt waren. Verzauberter Schnee schneite vom magischen Himmel, und wenn er zu Boden ﬁel, dann schmolz er weder, noch war er kalt, sondern vielmehr weich und trocken.

Sie ließen sich das Weihnachtsessen schmecken und sangen zusammen mit Dumbledore Weihnachtslieder. Wenn Stefanie, Daniel und Marie sie kannten, dann sangen sie laut in ihrer Muttersprache, was den ganzen Tisch amüsierte.

Fred verhexte heimlich Percys Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, so dass statt ‚Vertrauensschüler', ‚Eierkopf' darauf zu lesen war und Percy, dem das entgangen war, verstand nicht, warum schon wieder alle lachten, wenn sie ihn ansahen.

Dafür trug, bis auf Daniel, Marie und Hermine, der gesamte Gryﬃndortisch einen Weasley-Pullover, und auch das fanden sie alle sehr lustig.

„Ich glaube sowieso, dass Mum Harry und dich am liebsten adoptieren würde, wenn sie könnte", gab George zum Besten, während er zusammen mit ihr an einem Knallbonbon zog. Ihnen gegenüber versuchten sich Mariechen und Daniel an einem, nachdem Marie schon zusammen mit Ginny ein paar weiße Mäuse freigelassen hatte. Es knallte zweimal laut und aus dem Bonbon gegenüber ergoss sich ein Schwall an Schokokugeln, während ein halber Kilo Pfeﬀerminzbonbons in Stefanies Schoß ﬁel.

„Die nehme ich!", verkündete sie und stopfte sie alle in ihren Beutel, da ihr persönlicher Vorrat schon wieder merklich geschrumpft war.

„Letztes Jahr war ein Schachspiel dabei", meinte George und klang ein wenig enttäuscht, während er seine persönliche Beute, die nicht gering war, zusammenschob. „Schade, ich hätte gern wieder eines bekommen…"

„Weil du dein altes gleich am ersten Tag kaputt gemacht hast", warf Fred ohne Mitleid ein und sein Bruder seufzte tief, als würde es ihn wirklich berühren.

„Ich habe es nicht aus dem Fenster geworfen. Das war Peeves."

„Ja", kicherte Stefanie, „weil du nicht mit ihm Schach spielen wolltest."

„Wer will schon gegen den spielen?"

Generell war die Stimmung bei Tisch sehr gut, es als, als hätten sie alle vergessen, dass Schüler angegriﬀen worden waren und der Erbe Slytherins unter ihnen sein könnte.

(„Ich persönlich glaube ja, er ist in den Ferien nach Hause gefahren", posaunte Fred laut beim Nachmittagstee.)

Nach dem Essen zogen sich Stefanie und die Zwillinge zusammen mit Ginny und Marie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und auch Daniel war dabei, während von Ron, Hermine, Harry und Percy jede Spur fehlte.

Die sechs spielten zusammen Zauberschnippschnapp, aber nach einer Weile verloren sie die Lust daran und während Ginny und Marie über irgendetwas Geheimes kicherten, zog sich Daniel mit einem Buch über Besenpﬂege in einen gemütlichen Sessel zurück. Stefanie und die Zwillinge nahmen ihre Arbeit an den Scherzartikeln auf und weil sie so gut gelaunt waren, probierten sie auch so einiges aus.

Nach dem Tee ﬁngen sie an, es ein wenig auﬀällig zu ﬁnden, dass irgendwie nicht alle da waren, aber es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen Ron und Harry vollkommen aufgelöst in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt.

„Was ist?", erkundigte Stefanie sich und blickte von dem Buch auf, in dem sie gerade las.

„Ach", winkte Ron ab und tat, als wäre die Aufregung in ihren Gesichtern nur Schein. „Nichts."

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Fred weiter und sah Ron mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

„Im Krankenﬂügel", gab Harry schließlich zu und alle, die im Raum waren, dachten sofort an das Schlimmste.

„Sag bitte nicht, dass sie angegriﬀen wurde…" Daniel legte sein Buch beiseite und verschränkte seine Finger ineinander, doch zur Erleichterung aller, schüttelten die beiden ihre Köpfe.

„Nein, sie hatte nur einen kleinen Unfall… mit einem Zaubertr;"

„Zauber", unterbrach Harry Ron. „Mit einem Zauber. Sie wird wohl ne Weile im Krankenﬂügel liegen…"

„Oh… das ist natürlich blöd. Jetzt über die Feiertage… was für ein Zauber war es denn?" Stefanie konnte in diesem Punkt ihre Neugierde nicht unterdrücken. Sie wusste, dass manche Zauber, oder das Experimentieren damit, eine Gefahr darstellen konnte, und genau deshalb wollte sie nun auch wissen, was bei Hermine schief gegangen war.

„Äh….", begann Harry und warf Ron einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir verstehen nix von solchen schwierigen Sachen….", sagte dieser dann und Stefanie gab sich damit zufrieden.


	37. Ein ereignisreicher Valentinstag

**36\. Ein ereignisreicher Valentinstag**

Hermine blieb noch lange im Krankenﬂügel, sogar noch über das Ende der Ferien hinaus.

Aber es wurde niemand angegriﬀen und langsam beruhigten sich die Gemüter wieder, obwohl man nicht leugnen konnte, dass fast niemand mehr alleine durch die Gänge wanderte und jeder im Hinterkopf behielt, dass ein paar arme Muggelgeborene im Krankenﬂügel lagen.

Auch Stefanie ging, nach wie vor, nicht alleine durch die Gänge, doch in den Ferien gab es auch nicht viel Grund dazu.

Fred und George hielten es für sicherer, sich so viel wie möglich außerhalb von Hogwarts aufzuhalten, nur zu Stefanies Besten natürlich, aber sie wusste sehr genau, dass es nur eine Ausrede dafür war, ein wenig im Verbotenen Wald herumzugehen. Da aber auch sie der Meinung war, dass die Angriﬀe nicht außerhalb des Schlosses stattﬁnden würden, ließ sie ihnen ihren Willen. Sie selbst war inzwischen schon ein oder zwei Mal allein im Verbotenen Wald gewesen, aber nie in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt. So wusste sie, dass es gar nicht so toll war, und dass allein der Nervenkitzel und das Regelbrechen Grund waren, es zu versuchen. Hagrid jedoch wachte über den Wald wie eine Drachenmutter über ihr Ei und es gelang ihnen nicht mehr, sich an ihm vorbeizuschleichen.

Der Jänner verging und brachte den Februar mit sich und mit ihm begann der Unterricht wieder anspruchsvoller zu werden. Die Lehrer begannen, die Schüler wieder daran zu erinnern, dass sie ihrem ZAG-Jahr entgegenarbeiteten und es nicht verkehrt wäre, schon jetzt damit anzufangen, sich darauf vorzubereiten.

Und das fand sogar Stefanie übertrieben.

Ganz oﬀensichtlich war auch Wood der Meinung, dass es nun Zeit war, wieder etwas zu tun und er ﬁng erneut damit an, die Gryﬃndormannschaft zu den unglaublichsten Zeiten auf das Feld zu jagen. („Jammert nicht so herum. Ja, es ist früh, aber um 8 Uhr haben die Slytherins das Feld gebucht" oder „Meine Güte, dann seid ihr eben nicht bis zur Sperrstunde zurück! Dafür wird McGonagall schon Verständnis haben. Sie will ja auch, dass wir gewinnen.")

Währenddessen stellte Stefanie fest, dass es ein Fach gab, das dank des Lehrers noch viel schlimmer war, als Zaubertränke und dieses Fach war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Nach wie vor versteckte sie sich dort in der letzten Reihe und versuchte, möglichst keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, damit Lockhart nicht auf die Idee kam, sie als Schauspieler zu benutzen. Er hatte sich ja entschlossen, seinen Unterricht so zu gestalten, dass er Szenen seiner Bücher nachspielte und dafür brauchte er Schüler, die freiwillig in die Rolle der Todesfee, Werwölfe oder Trolle schlüpften. Interessanterweise taten das nicht einmal jene gerne, die ihn anhimmelten, und Stefanie, die Lockhart selbst nicht wirklich mochte, vermutlich weil ihm ihre Antworten auf diesen Test in der ersten Stunde nicht gefallen hatten, mochte es schon gar nicht machen. Bisher hatte sie es immer geschaﬀt, sich davor zu drücken, weil er inzwischen schon mit Autogrammkarten lockte, aber sie fürchtete sich trotzdem ein wenig vor jeder Stunde.

Am 14. Februar aber, am Valentinstag, tat Lockhart in Stefanies Augen etwas, das ihn noch mehr zu einer Lachnummer mutieren ließ.

Sie setzte keinerlei Erwartungen in diesen Tag, auch wenn Alicia und Angelina ihn in bester Laune begannen.

„Ich liebe Valentinstag", ﬂötete Letztere, während sie sich anzog. „Da sieht man, wer sich für einen interessiert."

„Eher wer nicht." Stefanie zog sich ihren Umhang an und packte einige Bücher, die sie an diesem Tag nicht brauchen würde, aus ihrer Tasche.

„Sei doch bitte nicht so demotiviert, Stefanie!", lachte Alicia und klebte hastig einen Brief zu, der verdächtig nach einem Valentinstagsgruß aussah.

„Na hoppla", sagte Stefanie, als sie es bemerkte. „Wer ist denn da so glücklich und bekommt eine Karte von dir?"

Doch Alicia antwortete nicht und lief stattdessen sogar rot an. „Äh, niemand. Das war ein Brief für meine Oma."

„Du schreibst deiner Oma Briefe, auf denen Herzchen gemalt sind?" Skeptisch hob Stefanie eine Augenbraue, wandte sich dann aber wieder ab, weil sie entschied, dass das Alicias Angelegenheit war. Wenn sie nicht sagen wollte, wer der Mann ihres Herzens war, dann war das auch in Ordnung.

Plötzlich aber durchfuhr Stefanie ein Gedanke und sie drehte sich ruckartig wieder um.

„Aber für Lockhart ist der nicht, oder?!"

Alicia wurde noch röter und tat, als wäre sie sehr beschäftigt damit, ihr Kopfkissen aufzuschütteln.

Stefanie stöhnte auf. „Oh nein! Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du schreibst einem Lehrer einen Valentinstagsgruß?! Angelina, bitte sag, dass du das nicht auch gemacht hast…"

„Meine Güte, schon so spät? Wir müssen runter zum Frühstück!"

Und schon war Angelina aus dem Zimmer gerannt und Stefanie folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd.

„Ihr enttäuscht mich", sagte sie, während sie die Treppen hinunter in die Große Halle gingen. „Inzwischen sollte sogar euch aufgefallen sein, dass Lockhart ein Hochstapler ist. Oder hat er uns auch nur etwas beigebracht, außer, dass seine Lieblingsfarbe rosa ist?"

„Lila", verbesserte Alicia sie und klang dabei ein wenig säuerlich.

„Ist doch egal." Sie betraten die Große Halle und blieben ruckartig stehen. „Nein", ﬂüsterte Stefanie entgeistert, „Ich glaube, es ist doch rosa."

Die Große Halle hatte sich über Nacht verändert. Die Wände waren mit blassrosaroten Blumen bedeckt und von der verzauberten Decke rieselte herzförmiges, rosarotes Konfetti hinab. Stefanie hörte sich selbst leise stöhnen, während sie auf den Gryﬃndortisch zugingen, und ein Blick auf den Lehrertisch zeigte, dass Gilderoy Lockhart einen passenden, rosaroten Umhang trug und da er der einzige der Lehrer war, der nicht schrecklich verklemmt und unerfreut über diese Dekoration wirkte, ging Stefanie davon aus, dass er dafür verantwortlich war.

Sie setzten sich zu den Zwillingen, die zusammen mit Lee an einer Ecke des Tisches saßen und grinsten.

„Nette Deko", meinte George, als Angelina sich neben ihn setzte und griﬀ einmal um die Luft, um ihr dann eine Hand voll Konfetti-Herzen hinzuhalten. „Hier, meine Schönheit. Herzen, nur für dich, extra aus der Luft gegriﬀen."

Angelina kicherte und Stefanie, die neben Fred saß, wischte ihm Konfetti aus den roten Haaren.

„Ich glaube, da oben hat sich schon was angesammelt", erklärte sie, als er sie fragend ansah und dann fuhr er sich hastig selbst durch das Haar, um es ja von allen Spuren des grässlichen Konfettis zu säubern.

Inzwischen hatte Lockhart sich erhoben und gebot ihnen, mittels Händefuchteln, zu schweigen.

„Einen glücklichen Valentinstag!", rief er und schenkte ihnen ein zähneblitzendes Lächeln. „Und danken möchte ich den inzwischen sechsundvierzig Leuten, die mir Karten geschickt haben. Ja, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, diese kleine Überraschung für euch vorzubereiten – und es kommt noch besser."

„Noch besser?", echote Stefanie mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich soviel Aufregung vertragen kann."

Angelina und Alicia warfen ihr einen genervten Blick zu, aber davon ließ Stefanie sich nicht beirren.

Lockart klatschte währenddessen in die Hände und durch das Portal zur Eingangshalle kamen eine Horde missmutig dreinschauender und nicht wirklich motivierter Zwerge, die allesamt goldene Flügel und goldene Harfen in den Händen trugen.

„Meine freundlichen Liebesboten!"

„Freundlich?", murmelte George halblaut und Lee schüttelte seinen Kopf, wobei er den Eindruck erweckte, als würde er die Flucht ergreifen, sollte einer der Zwerge es auch nur wagen, ihm zu nahe zu kommen.

„Sie werden heute durch die Schule streifen", fuhr Lockhart inzwischen fort, „und Ihre Valentinstags Grüße überbringen. Und damit ist der Spaß noch nicht zu Ende! Ich bin sicher, meine Kollegen werden sich dem Geist der Stunde nicht verschließen wollen. Warum bitten wir nicht Professor Snape, uns zu zeigen, wie man einen Liebestrank mischt!"

„Oh nein, sicher nicht", ﬂüsterte Stefanie, die fand, dass Snape aussah, als würde er jeden auﬀressen, der ihn darum bat.

„Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, Professor Flitwick weiß mehr als jeder Hexenmeister, den ich je getroﬀen habe, darüber, wie man jemanden in Trance zaubert, der durchtriebene Hund."

Flitwick begrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und es war oﬀensichtlich, wie peinlich es ihm war, von Lockhart überhaupt erwähnt worden zu sein.

Dieser setzte sich nun wieder hin und wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich. Stefanie sah, dass die Zwillinge sich einen grinsenden Blick zuwarfen, während Lee eher verzweifelt und Alicia und Angelina höchst erfreut wirkten.

„Das ist mal eine tolle Idee!", brach es aus Angelina heraus, ehe sie es zurückhalten konnte.

„Toll, nennst du das?", hakte George nach und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ich ﬁnde es eher peinlich."

„Aber nichts desto trotz kann das sehr lustig werden." Fred lachte kurz, vermutlich weil er sich gerade etwas sehr amüsantes ausgedacht hatte, und Stefanie, die ihren Blick über den Haustisch schweifen ließ, um zu sehen, wie die anderen das aufnehmen, sah ihre Schwester aufgeregt mit Ginny tuscheln.

Für die beiden Mädchen musste es ja schrecklich aufregend erscheinen und eine angenehme Abwechslung zum Alltag darstellen.

Stefanie hingegen rechnete nicht damit, dass es sonderlich spannend werden würde. Sie bezweifelte, dass ihr jemand eine Botschaft zukommen lassen würde und außerdem hatte sie auch beim besten Willen nicht vor, jemand anderes etwas zu schicken.

Aber gegen ihre Erwartungen beeinﬂussten die verdammten Valentinstagsengel den Tag. Dauernd platzten sie während des Unterrichts in die Klassen und überbrachten lächerliche Botschaften.

Am Schlimmsten war es im Zaubertränkeunterricht.

Stefanie mühte sich gerade zusammen mit Alicia und Angelina damit ab, ein Gegengift zu brauen, als die Türe sich öﬀnete und einer der lächerlichen Zwerge hereinschneite.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich in seine Richtung, gespannt, was nun geschehen würde. Stefanie warf einen raschen, nervösen Blick in Snapes Richtung. Er sah alles andere als erfreut aus.

„Ich habe einen persönliche Nachricht an ‚Alicia Spinnet' zu überbringen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sein Blick wurde ein wenig böse. „Musikalisch", fügte er dann hinzu und sah so aus, als würde er sich am liebsten aufhängen.

Auch Snape wirkte so, als hätte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dem Leben des Zwerges ein Ende zu bereiten, der sich räusperte und leicht an den Seiten seiner Harfe zupfte.

Angelina stieß Alicia an und kicherte, während Stefanie sich interessiert vorne über den Tisch lehnte, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen.

„Lippen so rot wie Kreeebspanzer,

und Haare so wild wie das Meer,

Augen so grün wie das schönste Gras,

was will man als Mann denn nun mehr?"

Der Zwerg endete und verzog sich mürrisch, während Stefanie und Angelina synchron zu kichern begannen. „Wie ein Krebspanzer", brachte Angelina hervor, während ihr Kichern zu einem Lachen wurde. Zum Glück hatten nun auch die anderen zu Lachen begonnen, vor allem die Slytherins, bei denen es zu einem regelrechten Gebrüll ausartete. Alicia aber sah aus, als würde sie am liebsten im Boden versinken.

„Dein Herzblatt kann wohl nicht so gut dichten", rief Montague zu ihnen herüber und irgendwie hatte Stefanie das Gefühl, dass das Ganze ein Witz der Slytherins gewesen war.

Snape kräuselte inzwischen, verärgert über die Unterbrechung, die Lippen, aber sagte nichts. Er hätte ihnen vermutlich für das Lachen Punkte abgezogen, aber da alle gelacht hatten, ging das nicht. Also beschränkte er sich darauf spöttisch zu sagen: „Wie überaus reizend. Nun fahren Sie fort!"

Aber nicht lange. Schon kurze Zeit später wurde die Türe erneut aufgerissen und wieder kam ein Zwerg herein, dieses Mal noch mürrischer als der Letzte.

„Ich habe hier eine Botschaft für 'Alicia Spinnet'", sagte er und irgendjemand stöhnte auf.

„Nicht schon wieder!"

Aber dieses Mal hielt der Zwerg einen Brief in der Hand und watschelte damit auf Alicia zu, die ihm die Hand entgegen streckte. „Danke", murmelte sie und vermied es, Snape anzusehen. Rasch steckte sie den Brief weg, um nicht seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Snape verkniﬀ sich jegliche Bemerkung, aber er wirkte alles andere, als erfreut. „Der nächste, dank dem ein so lächerlicher Zwerg hereinplatzt, wird sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein!", zischte er und sah Alicia dabei so an, als wäre es ihre Schuld, dass schon zwei Zwerge ihretwegen aufgekreuzt waren.

Die Schüler schwiegen und als Snape sich wieder abwandte, begannen sie damit fortzufahren, ihre Tränke zu brauen. Eine Weile lang ging alles schweigend von Statten, aber dann öﬀnete sich die Türe erneut.

„Oh nein", murmelte Stefanie und alle anderen teilten diesen Gedanken, als sie sahen, dass schon wieder ein Zwerg hinein kam.

Snapes Augen durchbohrten ihn und er wirkte so zornig, dass man dieses Gefühl beinahe in der Luft spüren konnte. Stefanie ging vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück und wünschte sich nur, dass der Zwerg nicht ihretwegen gekommen war. Das dachten sich wohl auch alle anderen.

„Ich habe hier eine musikalische Botschaft an ‚Professor Snape' persönlich zu überbringen."

Sämtliche Kiefer klappten nach unten und mit oﬀenen Mündern schwenkten die Blicke der Schüler abwechselnd zu Snape und wieder zu dem Zwerg. Keiner konnte glauben, was eben gesagt worden war, am allerwenigsten aber der gefürchtete Zaubertranklehrer selbst.

„So", zischte er gefährlich, „haben Sie das?"

Wäre Stefanie der Zwerg gewesen, dann hätte sie jetzt schon die Flucht ergriﬀen, aber der grimmig dreinblickende Winzling ließ sich von Snape nicht einschüchtern.

„Ja", verkündete er und räusperte sich, während seine Finger über die Seiten der Harfe strichen. Mit erstaunlich hoher Stimme, die absolut nicht zu ihm passte, begann er dann zu singen und sämtliche Schüler lauschten mit angehaltenem Atem, jeden Moment auf eine Explosion bereit.

„Sein Haar ist so wunderbar glänzend,

doch leider nur, weil es vor Fettigkeit trieeeeeft;

Lang und strähnig hängt es herab,

doch der Hakennase, die so furchtbar mieeeeft,

stiehlt es die Show trotzdem nicht."

Er endete mit einem lang angehaltenen Ton auf seiner Harfe und verbeugte sich dann, ehe er sich schleunigst verzog, während Snape seine Fäuste fest zusammenballte.

Alle blickten zu Boden, um ihn ja nicht anzusehen, doch sie alle mussten sich wirklich zusammenreißen, nicht loszulachen.

Das Schweigen schien sich in die Länge zu ziehen, bis George einen fürchterlichen Hustenanfall vortäuschte, um das Lachen, das er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, zu verstecken.

Das war zu viel für Stefanie und sie presste sich fest die Hand vor den Mund, um jedes Kichern zu dämpfen, während sie ihren Kopf so nach vorne beugte, dass ihr langes Haar Snape jegliche Sicht auf ihr Gesicht nahm. Angelina, die direkt neben ihr stand, gab ein merkwürdiges Glucksen von sich und selbst die Slytherins, die sich auf zwei andere Tische verteilt hatten, schienen ihre Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, Ernst zu bleiben.

„Jeder Laut, den ich jetzt höre, bringt ihnen eine Strafarbeit und Punkteabzug", kam es giftig aus Snapes Mund und Stefanie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sie ﬁxieren, wagte aber nicht aufzublicken.

„Verstanden, Miss Galen?"

Sie nickte und versuchte, auf keinen Fall Lärm zu machen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass er vermutlich bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihre Hand vor ihren Mund hielt und nahm sie schnell weg. Nach Kichern war ihr nun nicht mehr zumute, aber sie fürchtete trotzdem um ihre Selbstbeherrschung.

„Machen Sie jetzt weiter", paﬀte Snape, doch genau dann ertönte die Glocke und voller Erleichterung packte Stefanie ihre Sachen ein. Dann beeilten sie sich, aus dem Kerker zu verschwinden und schnell wieder hinauf ans Tageslicht zu rennen.

„Mein Gott", sagte Stefanie, während sie die Treppen hinauf hasteten, „Ich hatte wirklich Angst, ich müsste sterben."

„Du hast ausgesehen, als würdest du gleich platzen", grinste George, der sie von hinten aufgeholt hatte.

„Und du bist geplatzt", stellte Angelina trocken fest und George lachte kurz auf. „Aber er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich gelacht, oder gehustet habe. Sonst hätten wir schon 10 Punkte weniger."

„Hey, Alicia!" Kam es von hinten und als sie sich umdrehten, erkannten sie Graham Montague, ﬂankiert von Adrian Pucey und Carter Warrington. „Ich hoﬀe unser Valentinstagsgruß hat dir gefallen!"

Sie begannen zu lachen und die Gryﬃndors ignorierten sie, während sie schnell weiter gingen. „Also war das von ihm… ich frage mich nur, warum sie ihn genau dir geschickt haben… du hast ihnen doch nie etwas getan, oder Alicia?"

„Stimmt", gab Fred zu, „eigentlich bist du sonst ihr bevorzugtes Opfer."

„Nein, nicht von Montague", stellte Stefanie kopfschüttelnd richtig. „Der hat Angst vor mir, seit ich ihn im Zug entwaﬀnet habe. Bletchley hats auf mich abgesehen. Montague würde eher auf euch beide gehen…"

„Ich habe ihm jedenfalls nie etwas getan." Alicia seufzte schwer und nahm den Brief, den der zweite Zwerg ihr gebracht hatte, aus ihrem Umhang. „Ob der wohl auch von denen war?" Sie wirkte ziemlich enttäuscht.

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Stefanie entschieden, war sich aber nicht sicher.

„Wenn du willst", bot Angelina wohl deshalb an, „kann ich ihn zuerst lesen und wenn er nicht ernst ist, dann musst du ihn gar nicht ansehen."

Aber das wollte Alicia nicht. „Und wenn es ein Echter ist? Dann kichert ihr drüber, ehe ich ihn überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen habe." Entschieden schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, und ihr blondes Haar ﬂog in alle Richtungen. „Nein, ich lese den selber. Aber ihr könnt ihn euch danach vielleicht ansehen."

„Ohhhh", machte Fred und rieb sich verzückt die Hände. „Darauf freue ich mich schon."

„Du nicht." Streng sah Alicia ihn an, und danach George. „Ihr seid Jungs, ihr lest das sicher nicht."

„Ja", gab Angelina ihr Recht. „Habt ihr nicht noch irgendwas zu tun? Stinkbomben ins Essen mischen oder so?"

„Eigentlich war das nicht der Plan…"

„…Aber jetzt wo du es sagst…"

„…Dein Essen würde sich ja anbieten."

„Bis später, Steph!", riefen sie ihr noch zu, dann verzogen sie sich zusammen mit Lee und die drei Mädchen blieben zurück.

„Sie sind echt unmöglich", stellte Alicia fest und nahm vorsichtig einen Brief aus dem Umschlag. Er war nicht rosarot und auf dem Kuvert waren auch keine Herzchen, wie Stefanie feststellte. Es sah überhaupt nicht so aus, wie zum Beispiel der Brief, den Alicia Lockhart geschickt hatte. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht nach einer Valentinstagskarte.

„Und?", fragte Angelina gespannt und ging näher zu Alicia, um ihr über die Schulter zu schauen, doch diese wehrte sie mit einer Handbewegung ab, als wäre sie eine lästige Fliege.

Nach einer Weile grinste sie.

„Jetzt kannst du es uns aber sagen", drängte nun auch Stefanie und Alicia seufzte.

„Ist ja gut. Es sieht nach einer Echten aus…. Der Junge, der sie mir geschickt hat schreibt, dass er mich kennt und schon lange bewundert und eigentlich nie vorhatte, mir eine Karte zu schreiben, aber dass diese Aktion einfach so einladend gewesen wäre, dass er nicht widerstehen hätte können… er verrät mir nicht, wer er ist, aber wenn ich will, soll ich ihn heute um 18 Uhr beim Quidditchfeld treﬀen…"

„Beim Quidditchfeld?", kicherte Stefanie und auch Angelina meinte, dass sie sich einen romantischeren Ort für ein so geheimnisvolles Treﬀen vorstellen konnte.

„Vielleicht hat es aber etwas mit ihm zu tun, vielleicht bedeutet ihm Quidditch so viel, dass es ein Zeichen dafür ist, dass er dich in seine… ähm… heiligen Hallen lässt", mutmaßte Stefanie und die beiden anderen ﬁngen an, zu lachen.

„In seine heiligen Hallen? Stefanie, ich glaube jetzt wird's abwegig…"

„Wieso, kann doch sein", wehrte Stefanie ab und zusammen gingen sie zum Mittagessen.

Die Zwillinge saßen schon dort und hatten ihnen oﬀenbar ein paar Plätze freigehalten.

„Hier Angelina!" George deutete auf den Platz neben sich. „Da musst du sitzen, hier warten die Stinkbomben auf dich."

„Oh ja, wenn du nicht geduscht hast, dann tun sie das sicher", unkte sie, ließ sich dann aber doch neben ihm nieder und grinste Stefanie, die sich gegenüber, neben Fred, setzte, verhalten an.

„Wirst du hingehen?" Angelina schaufelte sich ein paar Kartoﬀeln auf ihren Teller und legte Karotten nach.

„Wohin?" Neugierig wie sie waren, mussten die Zwillinge natürlich sofort mitmischen und ernteten einen skeptischen Blick von Alicia.

„Das sage ich euch nicht."

„Ich wette", begann Fred in einem vielversprechenden Tonfall, „dass es etwas mit dieser Karte zu tun hatte."

Alicia zögerte, dann seufzte sie und nickte. „Mag sein. Aber mehr muss ich euch jetzt auch nicht sagen."

„Und?", drängte Stefanie nun, während sie sich einen Teller Gemüsesuppe einschenkte. „Gehst du jetzt oder nicht?"

„Naja… neugierig wer das war, bin ich schon… aber wenn es ein Scherz war, dann muss ich da nicht alleine hin…"

„Wir können dich ja begleiten", schlug Angelina vor und Stefanie nickte zustimmend, ehe sie hinzufügte: „Und wenn es eine Ente war, dann können wir sagen, wir wussten es und wollten nur sehen, wer sich so einen bescheuerten Scherz erlaubt. Wenn es ein echter Brief war, dann verziehen wir uns eben schnell… und er wird es natürlich nicht bemerken."

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir eingeladen sind, an eurem Gelage teilzunehmen", sagte George und klang dabei ein wenig beleidigt, aber seine Augen verrieten, dass es nur ein Scherz war.

„Nein!", sagte Alicia entschieden, ehe sie lächelte. „Aber ihr beide, Steph und Ange, ihr kommt auf jeden Fall mit… zumindest bis ich sicher bin, dass es kein unechter Brief war…"

Also gingen sie am Abend, während alle anderen zum Abendessen gingen, aus dem Schloss hinaus und hinunter zum Quidditchfeld. Man konnte Alicia deutlich anmerken, dass sie nervös war, denn sie nestelte die ganze Zeit an ihrem Umhang herum und fuhr sich durch ihr Haar.

„Du siehst toll aus", versicherte Stefanie ihr, aber das überhörte sie einfach.

Als sie das Stadion erreicht hatten, blieben Stefanie und Angelina in respektvollem Abstand stehen. „Viel Glück!", riefen sie und während Alicia weiterging, stellten sie sich so hin, dass sie auch etwas sehen konnten.

„Hast du jemanden gesehen? Ist schon jemand da?", ﬂüsterte Angelina aufgeregt und Stefanie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich glaube, wir sind auch zu früh."

Sie warteten etwa fünf Minuten, eine Zeit, die für Alicia sicher die reinste Qual war, dann sahen sie eine Person, die vom Schloss herunter kam. „Schnell, sonst sieht er uns!", zischte Stefanie und zog Angelina mit sich hinter einen Busch. Vorsichtig spähten sie über das Laubwerk hinüber und versuchten zu erkennen, um wen es sich handelte.

„Meine Güte", sagte Angelina im selben Moment, in dem auch Stefanie erkannte, wer es war.

„Das ist ja…"

„Oliver Wood."

Sie warfen einander einen langen Blick zu, dann begannen sie zugleich zu lachen.

„Oliver und Alicia?", prustete Angelina, die den Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft viel besser kannte, als Stefanie. „Das ist mal ein Ding."

„Ob die Zwillinge das wohl wussten…?"

„Wer weiß, vielleicht haben sie ihn sogar noch ermutigt."

„Auf jeden Fall ist das grandios", stellte Stefanie fest und sie huschten schnell und heimlich hinauf zum Schloss. „Außer natürlich", keuchte sie dann ein wenig außer Atem, und hielt sich die Hand in die Seite, „sie will ihn nicht. Dann ist es nicht grandios."

„Oh, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen." Sie traten durch das Eingangsportal und gingen dann in die Große Halle, um nachzusehen, ob noch ein wenig Essen übrig war. „Sie wird nicht nein zu ihm sagen. Er gefällt ihr."

Es waren nicht mehr viele Gryﬃndors beim Essen, aber Stefanie entdeckte ihre Schwester, die zusammen mit Ginny dasaß und aufgeregt auf sie einredete. Ginny wirkte ziemlich verheult auf Stefanie.

Entschieden ging sie auf die beiden zu und setzte sich neben ihre Schwester.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie sie und auch Angelina tat es, als sie sich neben Stefanie setzte. „Alles okay?"

„Nein", murmelte Marie und begann dann sehr schnell auf Deutsch auf Stefanie einzureden, damit Angelina nicht verstand, worum es ging.

„Es war so, ich habe Ginny ermutigt, einen Valentinstagsgruß an Harry zu schicken und wir haben uns zusammen ein Lied ausgedacht. Es war wohl nicht das beste Lied und wir mussten auch noch zusehen, als er es gehört hat! Er war echt nicht begeistert, das kannst du mir glauben. Alle haben gelacht und dann…" Sie schluckte. „Dann hat so ein Slytherin auch noch gesagt, dass es von Ginny war! Die Arme, du siehst ja wie sie aussieht…"

Stefanie warf einen Blick auf Ginny und sah sie mitleidig an, während Angelina das Ganze sehr interessiert verfolgte. „Das macht doch nichts, Ginny", versuchte sie sie zu beruhigen, nun wieder auf Englisch. „Weißt du, es gibt viele Mädchen, die Harry toll ﬁnden, aber du hast ihnen gegenüber doch schon einmal einen gewaltigen Vorteil, weil du die Schwester seines besten Freundes bist! Er ist manchmal bei dir Zuhause und kennt dich. Und ich bin sicher, dass er sich nicht über dich lustig machen wird. Außerdem glaubt er vielleicht gar nicht daran, dass das Lied von dir war… ein Slytherin sagt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist." Sie schwieg kurz, dann wagte sie zu fragen: „Was habt ihr denn da so zusammengedichtet?"

Mariechen räusperte sich sofort und Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Armen. „Bitte nicht…", ﬂüsterte sie und Marie ließ es.

„Naja, macht nichts", mischte sich nun auch Angelina, die sich oﬀenbar zusammengereimt hatte, worum es ging, ein. „Sowas vergessen Jungs schnell. Außerdem bist du doch noch so jung, Ginny! Und er auch! Lass es langsam angehen…. Werdet einfach einmal ein wenig älter und dann sieht das Ganze wieder anders aus… seht mich an, ich bin 15 und habe noch keinen Freund… und hatte auch noch nie einen. Und ich lebe trotzdem."

„Du schwärmst aber auch nicht hoﬀnungslos für einen", ﬂüsterte Stefanie, aber so leise, dass es niemand außer Angelina hörte.

Ginny wirkte nicht wirklich getröstet, obwohl Stefanie zwischenzeitlich durchaus das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass ihre Worte eine gewisse Wirkung auf sie gehabt hätten.

„Ich geh mal mit ihr rauf", murmelte Marie, die sich vermutlich die Schuld für Ginnys Unglück gab, und zusammen verschwanden sie aus der Halle.

„Jungs", meinte Angelina und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot, „machen nur Probleme!"

Und irgendwie sprach sich die Geschichte mit Ginnys Liebesbotschaft dann doch herum. Dass sie nicht von ihnen ausging, war klar, denn die anderen kannten alle den Text des Liedes und Fred und George brauchten eine Weile, bis sie wieder damit aufhörten, es zu singen.


	38. Weitere Angriffe

**37\. Weitere Angriﬀe**

Lockharts kleines Valentinstagsevent hatte nicht die erhoﬀte Wirkung, Freude in der Schule zu verbreiten. Nein, dabei hatte er versagt. Snape, der nach wie vor nicht wusste, wer ihm einen Liebesboten geschickt hatte, war in den nächsten Wochen mehr als nur leicht reizbar und jedes Mal, wenn er irgendwo das Wort ‚Haare', ‚fettig', ‚Nase' oder ähnliches aufschnappte, war er nahe daran zu explodieren.

„Nur mal so 'ne Frage", gähnte Fred am Morgen nach dem Valentinstag, als sie den beiden morgens im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, über den Weg lief. „Glaubt ihr, man kann das Monster auf der Karte des Rumtreibers sehen?"

Stefanie und George warfen sich einen überraschten Blick zu, aber dann verdüsterte Stefanies Miene sich. „Wohl kaum, es ist ja kein Mensch."

„Mrs. Norris ist nicht eingezeichnet", stimmte George zu und Fred seufzte tief.

„Schade, ich dachte schon, das wäre die große Idee. Dann könnten wir sehen, wo es wohnt."

„Meinst du, es wäre mit _Monster_ beschriftet?", kicherte Stefanie, während sie durch das Portraitloch kletterten und sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten.

„Vielleicht. Ich würde einen Blick schon riskieren, wenn wir alleine sind. Apropos alleine – wir müssen nachher zu Wahrsagen."

„Hättet ihr Arithmantik genommen, so wie ich, dann würde die Welt anders aussehen", informierte Stefanie sie und George stöhnte.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich die Hausaufgaben gemacht habe."

„Ich werde ihr sagen, dass ich letztens in der Kristallkugel gesehen habe, dass ein Windstoß meine Hausaufgaben aus dem Fenster werfen wird, also habe ich mir die Mühe erspart und sie gar nicht erst geschrieben", grinste Fred und Stefanie musste lachen.

„Das wird sie sicher überzeugen."

Nach dem Frühstück machte sie sich also auf den Weg zum Unterricht für Arithmantik, den sie als einzige Gryﬃndor besuchte. Sie saß, wie immer, neben Cedric Diggory, bevor sie sich, nach dem Ende der Stunde, wieder alleine auf den Weg zum Gryﬃndorturm machte. Sie hatten eine kleine Pause, bevor es mit Verwandlung weiterging, und die nutzten sie und die Zwillinge eigentlich immer für irgendetwas Lustiges. Heute würde es vermutlich die Karte des Rumtreibers und die aussichtslose Suche nach einem Monster werden.

Sie ging gerade durch einen der Arkadengänge, als sie stehen blieb und einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf.

In der Spiegelung der Scheibe, konnte sie, wenn sie sich darauf konzentrierte, sich selbst sehen und sie musste feststellen, dass dem schlampige Dutt, zu dem sie ihre Haare lieblos hochgezwungen hatte, einige Strähnen entkommen waren. Mit einem leisen Seufzen begann sie, so gut es vor einer Scheibe eben ging, die Haare hineinzustecken, als sie plötzlich ein seltsames Beben spürte. Eigentlich war es kein wirkliches Beben, keine Erschütterung oder etwas in die Richtung, es kam ihr eher… ja, was eigentlich?

Und plötzlich bekam sie Angst. Was, wenn das gerade ihr siebter Sinn gewesen war, der durch ihre Animagusfähigkeit geschärft worden war? Nicht, dass sie jemals gehört hatte, dass das passierte, aber immerhin sagte man Katzen nach, Dinge sehen zu können, die Menschen entgingen.

Was, wenn das Monster auf den Weg zu ihr war? Warum war sie eigentlich alleine?

Ihr Herz begann heftig zu pochen und für einen Moment fühlte sie sich wie erstarrt. Dann tat sie, ohne es ihrem Körper bewusst zu empfehlen, rein instinktiv, einen Schritt vom Fenster weg, verwandelte sich und sprintete los. Sie wusste gar nicht so genau, wohin sie wollte, nur weg, einfach weg. Sie schlug einen Haken am Ende des Flures, rutschte fast gegen die Wand und schaﬀte es gerade noch so um die Ecke, wo sie wieder beschleunigte, um möglichst viele Meter zwischen sich und dem grausigen Gefühl der Furcht zu bringen.

Es kam ihr vor, als wäre sie durch das halbe Schloss gerannt, bis sie, zu ihrer großen Erleichterung, die Zwillinge am Ende des Flures, in den sie inzwischen gelangt war, erkannte.

Sie sprintete die letzten Meter, verwandelte sich (unklugerweise) im Lauf zurück, konnte ihren Schwung nicht mehr bremsen und wurde (nicht ganz freiwillig) von Georges Körper abgefangen.

„Steph!", entfuhr ihm, während sie beide zu Boden ﬁelen und sie sanft (im Gegensatz zu ihm) auf seiner Brust landete. Sie fühlte sich zittrig, ein wenig schwindelig und immer noch war ihr Puls auf 180. Dennoch stieß sie erleichtert Luft aus und rollte sich von ihm herunter, bevor sie von Fred hochgezogen wurde.

„Womit haben wir diese überschwängliche Begrüßung verdient?", fragte er, bevor sein Bruder, der mit einem Stöhnen aufstand, hinzufügte: „War das ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, dass du umwerfend bist?"

„Nein, ich… ich weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich habe ich überreagiert aber… ich war gerade alleine auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als ich plötzlich so ein Gefühl hatte… Und irgendwie hab ich mir dann eingebildet, das Monster wäre vielleicht in der Nähe und solche Angst bekommen, dass ich das Weite gesucht habe." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse und fügte hinzu: „Ein wahrer Gryﬃndor. Kaum zu glauben, wie mutig ich bin. Aber das war einfach ein Instinkt, ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren."

„Gut möglich, dass ein wahrer Held, wie Harry zum Beispiel, sich heldenhaft in die Schlacht geworfen hätte, aber wir können es ja auf deine animagischen Triebe schieben und dich von jeglicher selbstverschuldeter Feigheit freisprechen", sagte George tröstend und warf ihr einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Du zitterst wirklich", merkte er an und Stefanie lachte freudlos.

„Ich hatte wirklich Angst. Aber das mit dem Fluchttrieb könnte tatsächlich stimmen." Irgendwie tröstete sie das ein wenig über ihr nicht wirklich mutiges Verhalten hinweg. „Kopf hoch Steph, besser Flucht und leben als Kampf und sterben, sagte Fred und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, ganz so, als würde er ihr wirklich glauben, dass sie gerade dem Monster entkommen war. Oder beinahe so.

Glaubte sie es eigentlich selber? Irgendein Teil von ihr hatte es auf jeden Fall geglaubt, als sie alleine im Flur gestanden war, sonst wäre sie nicht gerannt, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her gewesen.

Sie schluckte und versuchte sich auszumalen, was passieren hätte können. Ob das Monster wohl aus Prinzip versteinerte, oder ob es manchmal auch tötete?

„Wir könnten aber auf der Karte nachsehen, wer in der Nähe ist", schlug George vor und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Vielleicht stammte die furchteinﬂößende Aura, die du wahrgenommen hast, auch einfach von Bletchley, der im Klo geübt hat, zu lächeln."

„Oder Snape, der versucht hat, sich zum Haarewaschen zu überwinden", fuhr Fred fort und duckte sich dann ein wenig, als hätte er Angst, einen Zauber von Snape abzubekommen, weil er das Wort Haare in Kombination mit Waschen ausgesprochen hatte.

„Schaden wird es nicht. Habt ihr sie dabei?", fragte Stefanie und sah die beiden neugierig an. Beinahe sofort griﬀ George in seinen Umhang und holte das unscheinbare Stück Pergament heraus.

„Immer. Also, wollen wir mal sehen… Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Vor ihnen begannen sich die inzwischen so vertrauten Linien abzumalen, die die Konturen des Schlosses aufzeichneten und ihnen Einblick in das rege Treiben um sie herum boten.

„Sieh an, sieh an...", murmelte Fred und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne. „Seht mal, Harry, Ron und Hermine haben wohl einen neuen Freund. Kennst du einen Peter?"

„Nein, ich interessiere mich nicht sonderlich für die Jüngeren", gab Stefanie zu und warf einen desinteressierten Blick auf den Schriftzug von Peter Pettigrew. „Und der könnte auch nur zufällig mit ihnen unterwegs sein."

„Nein, vor Weihnachten mal war der mit ihnen am Klo. Frag mich nicht, was die dauernd am Klo machen, aber nachdem wir illegale Aktivitäten grundsätzlich unterstützen, haben wir uns gedacht, dass es nicht zu verurteilen ist, wenn Ron, Harry und Hermine zusammen im Toilettenraum sind. Obwohl wir uns nicht sicher waren, ob sie diesen Peter nicht eingekreist und gemobbt haben, aber das ist wohl nicht so ihr Stil?"

„Vielleicht ist er ein Slytherin?", schlug Stefanie vor, konnte aber nicht wirklich ehrliche Neugierde für die Geschichte mit dem Klo aufbringen. Klang ganz nach der Sorte Geschichten, die Fred aus dem FF erzählte, aber jedes Wort erfand.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich sehe hier kein Monster. Obwohl, schau Stefanie, da ist Lockhart, vielleicht hast du seine Aura gespürt?"

„Vielleicht ist er drauf gekommen, dass du das damals warst, mit seinen Haaren, und will sich rächen", stimmte Fred seinem Bruder zu und seine Mundwinkel zuckte gefährlich während Stefanie Schwierigkeiten hatte, nicht hilﬂos loszulachen. Was hatte sie doch für ein Glück, dass sie zwei Freunde hatten, denen es gelang, sie so schnell wieder aufzubauen, nachdem sie solche Ängste durchstanden hatte!

Sie fanden kein Monster auf der Karte, kamen dafür aber zu spät zum Unterricht für Verwandlung und mussten diesen Umstand dadurch erklären, dass Fred und George so mitdenkend gewesen waren und Stefanie vom Arithmantik Unterricht hierher eskortiert hatten. Umfangreich schmückte Fred aus, wie lange der Weg vom Turm, in dem Wahrsagen unterrichtet wurde, bis zum Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik eigentlich war und Stefanie versicherte, unter Georges Auﬀorderung, glaubhaft, wie sehr sie sich gelangweilt hatte, während sie zum Warten gezwungen gewesen war.

„Warum sind Sie nicht einfach mit Ihren Mitschülern mitgegangen? Sie mögen zwar die einzige Gryﬃndor sein, die Arithmantik besucht, aber Ravenclaws waren doch gewiss anwesend?"

Das war tatsächlich der Haken in ihrem Plan, aber Fred teilte McGonagall aufopfernd mit, dass Stefanie nicht sehr beliebt bei den Ravenclaws war, was ein wenig peinlich war, weil gerade sämtliche Ravenclaws anwesend waren, die sie, wegen der Roger-Sache, ja tatsächlich nicht mochten. McGonagall nickte knapp und ließ ihnen die Verspätung ohne Strafe durchgehen.

Danach hatten sie nicht mehr viel Zeit, um über die Karte des Rumtreibers nachzudenken, denn Wood hatte sich mal wieder eine neue Strategie ausgedacht und Quidditch rückte erneut in den Mittelpunkt, je näher das Spiel Gryﬃndor gegen Huﬄepuﬀ kam.

Auch Stefanie ﬁeberte dem Spiel entgegen, gab es doch wieder eine reale Chance für Gryﬃndor, den Pokal zu bekommen, etwas, worauf sie alle schon lange genug warteten.

Zwischen Wood und Alicia schien sich tatsächlich etwas anzubahnen. Beim nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende gingen sie gemeinsam ins Dorf und verschwanden dann in das grässliche Café von Madame Puddifoot. Stefanie, Angelina, Lee und die Zwillinge vertrieben sich die Zeit bei Zonko's und im Honigtopf, wo sie ihre Vorräte erneuerten und sich durch einige neuen Süßigkeiten kosteten.

Der Tag des Spiels rückte näher und als er gekommen war, erwachte Stefanie bereits mit einer gewissen Unruhe in ihrem Magen. Was, wenn sie heute verlieren würden? Dann wäre ihr Traum zu gewinnen schon wieder geplatzt. Dabei hatten sie die beste Mannschaft! Es musste eigentlich einfach funktionieren, sie konnten nicht verlieren.

Beim Frühstück musste Stefanie Angelina zureden überhaupt etwas zu essen.

„Versteh doch", jammerte diese, „Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich bin viel zu aufgeregt, ich werde keinen Bissen runter bringen!"

„Wenn du das nicht tust, dann wirst du vom Besen fallen!"

Aber sie wollte nicht und Stefanie schenkte sich genervt eine Tasse Kürbissaft ein. „Wieso ist es eigentlich bei jedem Spiel dasselbe? Immer dieses Theater ums Essen. Dabei möchte man meinen du wärst intelligent genug um zu wissen, was dein Körper braucht, und was nicht."

Alicia, die bisher ebenfalls nichts gegessen hatte, zuckte ein wenig zusammen und nahm sich schnell ein Ei. Wood zwinkerte ihr zu und Stefanie sah schnell weg, damit die beiden sich nicht beobachtet fühlten, doch Angelina reagierte mit einem leisen, und weniger diskreten Kichern.

Dafür kassierte sie einen strafenden Blick von Stefanie, der sie verstummen ließ.

Bald darauf erhob sich die Mannschaft und sie zogen los, um ihre Quidditchsachen zu holen. Stefanie blieb noch ein wenig in der Großen Halle und unterhielt sich mit Mariechen, die an diesem Morgen ohne Ginny am Tisch saß.

„Wo ist sie denn?", fragte Stefanie nach, doch Marie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie wollte vorher noch aufs Klo gehen, aber du siehst ja, dass sie nicht da ist… also frag mich nicht. Sie ist in letzter Zeit sowieso ein wenig komisch geworden… vielleicht hat sie Angst vor den Prüfungen…."

„Ja, vielleicht", stimmte Stefanie ihr zu und sie schlossen sich einer Reihe anderer Schüler an, mit denen sie zusammen das Schloss verließen und Richtung Stadion gingen. Stefanie sagte es Marie nicht, aber sie tat es, damit sie nicht als zwei Muggelgeborene alleine durch das Schloss gingen. Das wäre nämlich in ihren Augen das Dümmste, das sie tun könnten.

Da Ginny immer noch nicht wieder da zu sein schien, setzten sich Marie und Stefanie nebeneinander und beobachteten gespannt, wie die Spieler auf das Feld kamen und ihre Besen bestiegen. Jubel brach aus, während Madame Hooch den Startpﬁﬀ gab und die Spieler sich in die Lüfte erhoben.

„Daniel ist echt ein guter Flieger", stellte Mariechen fest und zeigte auf den Jungen, von dem nur ein roter Dunst zu erkennen war.

„Man zeigt mit dem Finger nicht auf Leute, Marie!" Aber Stefanie lachte, während sie das sagte und beugte sich ein wenig weiter vor, um besser sehen zu können. Und das tat sie auch. Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen kam McGonagall auf das Feld gerannt und durch ein magisches Mikrophon verkündete sie laut: „Das Spiel ist abgesagt! Alle Schüler gehen zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume, wo die Hauslehrer ihnen alles Weitere erklären. So schnell sie können, bitte!"

Marie und Stefanie warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Sie sprachen kein Wort, aber in Stefanies Gedanken ging es auf und nieder. Was war passiert? Quidditch hatte die Angewohnheit einfach immer stattzuﬁnden, egal welches Wetter vorherrschte, und nun fand es nicht statt und es lag deﬁnitiv nicht am Wetter. Also war etwas passiert.

Ein Schauder lief über ihren Rücken, als sie darüber nachdachte, ob es wieder einen Angriﬀ gegeben haben könnte und wenn, wen es dieses Mal getroﬀen hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ging es zu, wie in einem Bienenstock. Alle redeten wild durcheinander und warteten auf Professor McGonagall, die sich Zeit zu lassen schien. Fred und George, die immer noch ihre Quidditchanzüge trugen, hatten das Gerücht aufgeschnappt, dass es sich bei den Opfern um Hermine und ein Ravenclawmädchen, namens Penelope Clearwater handelte. „Sie war eine Vertrauensschülerin", murmelte Fred und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Percy, der ganz geschockt aussah. „Er hätte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass auch solche angegriﬀen werden."

„Warum sollte das Monster da einen Unterschied machen?"

Doch in diesem Augenblick kam endlich Professor McGonagall in den Raum und sofort breitete sich Schweigen aus. Ihr folgten Harry und Ron, beide blass und geschockt, was wohl dafür sprach, dass es tatsächlich Hermine war, die jetzt unten im Krankenﬂügel lag.

Nach einer kurzen Bestätigung dieser Vermutung, erläuterte McGonagall ihnen die neuen Regeln. „Sie alle kehren spätestens um sechs Uhr abends zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Danach verlässt keiner mehr den Schlafsaal. Ein Lehrer wird Sie zu jeder Unterrichtsstunde begleiten. Kein Schüler geht ohne Begleitung eines Lehrers auf die Toilette. Quidditchtraining und -Spiele sind bis auf weiteres gestrichen. Es gibt keine abendlichen Veranstaltungen mehr." Sie rollte das Blatt Pergament zusammen und Stefanie legte Marie, die neben Ginny auf dem Boden stand, die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich muss wohl kaum hinzufügen, dass ich in größter Sorge bin. Wahrscheinlich wird die Schule geschlossen, wenn der Schurke, der hinter den Angriﬀen steckt, nicht gefasst wird. Ich ermahne eindringlichst jeden, der glaubt, etwas darüber zu wissen, mit der Sprache herauszurücken."

Niemand sagte etwas und sie kletterte aus dem Portraitloch hinaus.

Sobald sie verschwunden war, begannen die Gryﬃndors wild miteinander zu reden.

„Jetzt sind schon zwei Gryﬃndors außer Gefecht, ein Geist von uns nicht mitgezählt, und ein Ravenclaw und ein Huﬄepuﬀ", zählte Lee an den Fingern ab, „Hat denn von den Lehrern keiner mitgekriegt, dass die Slytherins noch vollzählig sind? Ist es nicht glasklar, dass diese Angriﬀe von Slytherin ausgehen? – Warum werfen sie nicht alle Slytherins raus?"

Ein paar stimmten ihm zu, doch Stefanie schwieg zu diesem Thema. Natürlich waren die Slytherins noch vollzählig, sie setzten sich ja auch nur aus Reinblütern zusammen. Sie kannte keinen einzigen von ihnen, der muggelgeboren war.

Besorgt glitt ihr Blick zu ihrer Schwester und sie hoﬀte inständig, dass sie vor einem Angriﬀ verschont bleiben würde. Es war ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts und sollte ihr gleich dann so etwas Schreckliches wiederfahren… nein, das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren. Sie konnte nur hoﬀen, dass der Blutdurst des Monsters fürs Erste wieder gestillt war.

Als der Gemeinschaftsraum sich langsam wieder leerte, kamen die Zwillinge aus ihrem Schlafsaal zurück. Sie hatten sich umgezogen und warfen sich nun mehr oder weniger gut gelaunt auf ein Sofa.

„Schade um das Quidditchspiel", begann Fred taktlos und Stefanie unterbrach ihn empört.

„Schade um Hermine! Schade um all die anderen Opfer! Schade, dass Hogwarts vielleicht geschlossen werden wird! Und du? Du denkst an Quidditch!"

Sie spürte, wie etwas in ihr bebte und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, als sie bemerkte, dass sie leicht zitterten. Nur ungern wurde sie den Zwillingen gegenüber laut, aber Fred war manchmal wirklich unsensibel. „Du bist ja Reinblüter", murmelte sie leise, als würde das ihren Ausbruch entschuldigen. „Natürlich musst du nichts anderes im Kopf haben als die abgesagten Spiele."

„Steph…", begann George, doch sie winkte ab.

„Ist ja egal, grundsätzlich sogar schön. Ihr behaltet eure Frohnatur, selbst, wenn alles irgendwie schlecht läuft. Das schätze ich ja eigentlich an euch."

Sie stand auf, um in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, und lächelte die beiden noch einmal an. „Gute Nacht. Und ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, Fred."

Am nächsten Tag erfuhr Stefanie jedoch etwas, das noch viel schlimmer erschien, als die Angriﬀe. Eigentlich waren es zwei Dinge, denen sie absolut negativ gegenüberstand. Das Erste war, dass man Hagrid nach Askaban gebracht hatte, angeblich, weil er das Monster befehligt hätte. Das hielten alle für lächerlich.

Das Zweite war die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore suspendiert worden war. Niemand mochte dem wirklich Glauben schenken, oder zumindest verstand niemand, warum die Schulräte diesen Entschluss gefasst hatten, aber ohne Dumbledore fühlten sie sich gleich um einiges unsicherer im Schloss. Es war, als würde ein Schutzschild von ihnen genommen worden sein, eines, das vor allem Stefanie gerne gehabt hätte.

So trübsinnig es im Schloss nun auch zugehen mochte, der Sommer ließ sich davon nicht abhalten. Langsam wurde es wärmer, aber recht spüren mochte niemand etwas davon. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie in Hogwarts war, sehnte sich Stefanie den Ferien entgegen. Zwei Monate, in denen sie nicht um ihr Leben, oder das ihrer Schwester fürchten musste und zwei Monate, in denen man in aller Ruhe erneut nach der Kammer des Schreckens suchen könnte.

Zwar war sich Stefanie ziemlich sicher, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte, solange sie in der Nähe der Zwillinge blieb, aber sie konnten sie nun auch nicht auf jeden Gang begleiten. Wenn sie beispielsweise Alte Runen hatte, und die anderen Wahrsagen, dann standen die Lehrer schon vor einem Problem und sie musste auf den Lehrer warten, der die Ravenclaws unterrichtet hatte, um mit ihnen mitzugehen, oder zuerst hinauf in den Turm steigen, in dem Wahrsagen unterrichtet wurde, um dann wieder hinunter zu ihrem Fach zu gehen. Es war ein unglaublicher Mehraufwand, der zu ihrer Sicherheit betrieben wurde, aber Stefanie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob das Monster vor einem Lehrer halt machen würde.

Auf jeden Fall schienen all die Vorkehrungen zu wirken, denn es wurde niemand mehr angegriﬀen.

Eines Abends saß Stefanie zusammen mit den Zwillingen im Gemeinschaftsraum, als ein leises Kratzen am Fenster zu hören war. Stefanie bemerkte es erst, als Lavender Brown aus der Zweiten verkündete, dass dort eine Eule säße und wem sie gehören würde. Es handelte sich dabei tatsächlich um Ivy und rasch stand Stefanie auf, um ihr den Brief abzunehmen, während Whisky um ihre Beine schnurrte.

Es war ein Brief von ihren Eltern, denen Stefanie wohlweislich verschwiegen hatte, was in der Schule alles passierte, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kamen, sie nach Hause zu holen.

Ein wenig gedankenverloren, da sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen plagte, setzte sie sich neben die Zwillinge und faltete den Brief auseinander.

Liebe Stefanie, liebe Marie, Wir hoﬀen, dass es euch immer noch gut geht und Marie ihre so positive Meinung bezüglich der Schule nicht plötzlich wieder geändert hat. Um ehrlich zu sein, zählen wir die Tage am Kalender, bis unsere beiden Mädchen wieder zu Hause sind, denn wir vermissen euch sehr. Wenn nur eine von euch fehlt, dann ist es ja ertragbar, aber wenn beide weg sind, dann ist es im Haus so still, als wäre es verlassen. Es freut uns, dass unsere Weihnachtsgeschenke euch gefallen und auch passen und danke noch einmal für die Süßigkeiten, sie waren, wie immer, sehr lecker. Wir haben auch eine Überraschung für euch und hier muss ich sagen, dass es leider keine sein kann, weil du, liebe Stefanie, deine Ferien sonst wieder verplanst und dich dann ärgerst, weil du nicht mitkannst. Deswegen sagen wir dir schon jetzt, dass du diese Ferien lieber nicht anderwertig verplanen solltest, denn Papa hat sich zwei Wochen freigenommen und diese Zeit werden wir auf der wunderschönen Insel Malta verbringen! Wir haben uns gedacht, dass ihr sowieso das ganze Jahr über im kalten Britannien seid und euch richtig warme, nein, heiße Geﬁlde, vielleicht nicht schaden würden. Ich war noch nie dort, aber Papa schon und er sagt, dass es viel Sehenswertes gibt. Dieses Jahr haben wir dir übrigens auch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk gekauft, das wir aber nicht mitgeschickt haben. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Kamera und wir hoﬀen, dass du ein wenig Freude damit haben wirst. Vielleicht bekommst du die Bilder ja so hin, dass sie sich bewegen. Wir wünschen euch viel Glück bei euren Prüfungen und alles Liebe. Und natürlich viel Spaß. Stefanie, grüß doch die Zwillinge von uns. In Liebe, eure Eltern und Christoph, der euch lieb grüßen lässt

Stefanie ließ ihre Hände sinken und seufzte.

„Hm?", machte Fred, der es bemerkt hatte. „Keine guten Neuigkeiten?"

„Doch, doch, ich … ich soll euch von meinen Eltern grüßen." Sie lächelte und auch George wandte sich nun ihr zu. „Deswegen seufzt du?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Stefanie lachte kurz, aber es klang gekünstelt und das fand sie auch selber. „Hier, Marie, von unseren Eltern." Sie reichte ihrer kleinen Schwester den Brief, und sah den Zwillingen dann mit angezogenen Beinen dabei zu, wie sie mit Harry und Ron Zauberschnippschnapp spielten. Auch Ginny sah ihnen nur zu, aber, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, wirkte sie nicht wirklich glücklich und Stefanie fragte sich, ob auch Marie solche Ängste durchlitt und es nur nicht zeigte, oder ob das Ganze an ihr ein wenig spurloser vorüber ging. Sie konnte nur hoﬀen, dass ihre Schwester kein Hogwarts-Trauma bekam.

Die Zwillinge spielten noch eine ganze Weile, dann verkündete Marie, dass sie müde wäre und ins Bett wollte und Ginny folgte ihr. Stefanie beobachtete noch ein Spiel, dann ging auch sie und die Zwillinge schlossen sich ihr an.


	39. Grauenhafte Prüfungen?

**38\. Grauenhafte Prüfungen**

Der nächste Morgen, ein Montag, begann, wie alle Montage schon seit Jahren, nicht gerade voller Motivation.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte irgendetwas nehmen, das mich krank erscheinen lässt, damit ich mich vor Zaubertränke drücken kann", maulte Alicia, die immer besonders schwer aus dem Bett kam.

Stefanie dachte an die Nasch- und Schwänzleckerien, mutete es der Armen dann aber doch nicht zu sie zu versuchen, denn die meisten von ihenn waren, zumindest was das Gegenmittel angelangte, noch nicht wirklich verkaufstüchtig.

„Es ist ja nicht nur Zaubertränke. Denkt mal an Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Ihr schauderte bei dem Gedanken sich wieder einmal von Lockhart anhören zu müssen, dass er sowieso schon wusste, wo die Kammer war, und nur hinabsteigen müsste um all dem ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Ach", winkte Angelina ab und zog sich ihren Umhang über. „Das ist der einzige Trost an diesen Montagen. Ich hoﬀe, wir haben Zaubertränke nächstes Jahr nicht schon wieder montags."

„Ich hoﬀe wir können nächstes Jahr überhaupt noch hier zu Schule gehen…" Aber das sagte Stefanie so leise, dass die beiden anderen es nicht hören konnten und schweigend folgte sie ihnen dann hinunter zum Frühstück.

In der Großen Halle setzte Alicia sich, nachdem sie ihnen kurz zugegrinst hatte, hinüber zu Oliver Wood, während Angelina und Stefanie sich zu den Zwillingen gesellten, die gerade versuchten mit dem Obst zu jonglieren, das auf dem Tisch stand.

„Morgen", meinte Fred grinsend und George, der sie von sich aus nicht gesehen hatte, war so überrascht, dass er eine Birne fallen ließ.

„Euch auch." Sie setzten sich neben sie und Stefanie nahm Fred umsichtig einen Apfel aus der Hand, den sie zu ihrem Frühstück auserkor.

„Freut ihr euch auch schon so auf Geschichte der Zauberei?", erkundigte sie sich zwischen zwei Bissen und die beiden gähnten ausgibig. „Ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen schadet nie. Wir waren gestern ja doch etwas länger auf."

Geschichte der Zauberei war an diesem Tag nicht das Problem. Stefanie schlief fast die ganze Stunde und hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum, in dem sie auf einem Einhorn durch die Gegend ritt und mit einem gewaltigen Schwert eine Schlange häutete, von der keine Gefahr ausging. Der Traum war so bizzar, dass sie nicht mehr darüber nachdachte, sondern sich vollauf darauf konzentrierte, dass sie gleich Zaubertränke haben würden, ihr aller Lieblingsfach.

Snape war an diesem Morgen erstaunlich guter Laune. Er wies sie an einen Grips-Schärfungstrank zu brauen, den „einige von ihnen bitter nötig hätten, vor allem angesichts der Prüfungen."

„PRÜFUNGEN?"

Sie alle blickten entsetzt von ihren Büchern auf und Snape kräuselte seine Lippen. „Sie haben richtig gehört, , Prüfungen. Oder glauben sie, sie sind zum Spaß hier? Wenn ja, dann endet dieser Spaß in einer Woche, denn dann fangen sie an."

„A,aber… Sir, nach all dem, was passiert ist…."

„…sind sie sicher nicht zu ihrem Vergnügen hier. Glauben sie denn, die Schule ist noch geöﬀnet, damit sie vor sich hinvegitiveren können? Sie sind hier, damit sie etwas lernen und aus keinem anderen Grund. Und jetzt fangen Sie an!"

Stefanie warf Angelina einen bestürtzten Blick zu, den sie auch erwiderte. „Prüfungen! Ich kanns nicht fassen, dass wir nach all dem noch Prüfungen haben!", zischte sie, während sie Skarabäuskäfer zu Staub zermahlte.

Stefanie, die ihren Staub gerade in ihren Kessel gab und begann Ingwerwurzeln fein zu hacken, schüttelte den Kopf, um nicht antworten zu müssen, denn Snape sah gerade zu ihnen herüber.

Die Slytherins ließen sich davon nicht beirren.

„Na?", rief Montague herüber und lachte spöttisch. „Wie lebts sich momentan so als Schlammblut?"

„Mr. Montague, Ihr Wortschatz", wies Snape ihn zurecht und beugte sich dann über Alicias Kessel, sodass seine lange Nase beinahe darin verschwand. Das Mädchen trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück und bemühte sich eifrig ihre Wurzeln klein zu schneiden.

Als Snape sich einem anderen Tisch zugewandt hatte, zischte Stefanie in Richtung der Slytherins: „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns vollzulabern? Dich vergiften vielleicht?"

„Oder ein Fest vorbereiten, wenn du endlich draufgegangen bist", sagte er und sein dünnlippiges Lächeln erinnerte Stefanie irgendwie an Snape.

Sie beschloss, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, ihn einfach zu ignorieren und warf den Zwillingen, die so aussahen, als wären sie am liebsten auf ihn losgegangen, was sie in jeder anderen Stunde, in der Snape nicht dabei war, auch getan hätten, warndende Blicke zu.

„Er ist es doch nicht wert", murmelte sie in ihre Richtung und ließ ihren Trank ziehen.

Am Ende der Stunde, hatte sie die gemeinen Worte Montagues schon wieder vergessen, denn in ihrem Kopf spukten nun andere Dinge herum. Die Prüfungen sollten in einer Woche stattﬁnden, etwas, das wohl jeder angesichts der Vorfälle komplett verdrängt hatte. Jetzt blieben ihr also noch 7 Tage um den Stoﬀ zu wiederholen.

Stefanie versuchte es positiv zu sehen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war noch niemand angegriﬀen worden, wenn sie also dort lernte, dann würde sie sich auch keine Gedanken über um ihr Leben machen müssen.

Snape brachte sie, nicht gerade gut gelaunt, in die Große Halle, zum Mittagessen, wo Alicia sich, wie schon beim Frühstück, Richtung Wood verabschiedete.

„Schön, dass die beiden sich gefunden haben", sagte Angelina, während sie sich Kürbissaft einschenkte.

Stefanie blickte von ihrem Salat auf, und warf den beiden einen schnellen Blick zu. „Ja, sie scheinen sich gegenseitig mit Quidditch vollzureden…"

„Nur weil du das nicht ausgehalten hast, heißt es nicht, dass Alicia es nicht mag", lachte Angelina und Stefanie wusste, dass sie kurz zu Roger Davies hinüber sah, etwas, das Stefanie nicht tat.

„Er hatte auch noch andere nervige Eigenschaften. Er ist einfach nichts für mich. Ende."

„Und nach ein paar Wochen ist er auch über dich hinweggekommen. Ziemlich gut sogar, so wie er jetzt mit dieser Huﬄepuﬀ rummacht…"

Nun warf Stefanie doch einen Blick über ihre Schuler, und erspähte Roger Davies, der ausgibig mit dem Mund von Cindy Bletcher, einer Huﬄepuﬀ beschäftigt war.

„Dabei ist sie nicht halb so hübsch wie du", stellte Angelina fest und Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ehrlich gesagt kümmert mich das nicht, und würde es das tun, dann wäre es ein Fehler gewesen Schluss zu machen… was es aber nicht war."

Percy kam auf sie zu, er wirkte blass und müde. Mit einem durchdringenden Seufzen ließ er sich neben ihnen nieder.

„Kann mir bitte jemand die Kartoﬀeln reichen?", fragte er höﬂich und Angelina kam seinem Wunsch sofort nach, während die Zwillinge ihn mit unverholener Neugierde musterten.

„Was bringt dich denn dazu, dich zu uns zu setzen?"

„Was?" Er blickte auf und wirkte ein wenig überrascht sie zu sehen. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich etwas wie Verwirrung wieder und plötzlich tat er Stefanie leid. Anscheinend nahm ihn das Ganze ziemlichmit.

Nach all dem, was er jetzt tut, dachte Stefanie bei sich, verdient er es ja nächstes Jahr Schulsprecher zu werden.

„Äh, ich hab mich nicht absichtlich zu euch gesetzt, ich war im Gedanken. Aber schön, dass es euch aufgefallen ist…" Er nahm sich ein paar Kartoﬀeln und zog ein wenig Soße zu sich heran.

Die vier Viertklässler tauschten irritierte Blicke.

„Perce muss echt fertig sein, sonst würde er merken, dass ich eben Reis in die Soße geschüttet habe", ﬂüsterte Fred in Stefanies Ohr und sie unterdrückte ein Kichern, als sie sah, wie der Vertrauensschüler abwesend die Reis-Soße über sein Essen schüttete, aber sie konnte nicht umhin, dass er ihr ein wenig leid tat.

Wenigstens war es keine allzu schlechte Kombination. Fred hätte ja auch Pfeﬀer in die Soße streuen können, oder noch viel Schlimmeres.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie hinauf zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und trafen auf einen sehr gut gelaunten Lockhart.

„Ich kann ihnen ja schon einmal verraten, dass es für die Prüfungen wichtig sein wird meine Werke gelesen zu haben…. Natürlich werden sie ein wenig schwieriger sein, als der kleine Test, den sie am Anfang des Schuljahres lösen mussten…"

„Ach nein", murmelte George leise, „müssen wir dann vielleicht sogar wissen, wo er seine Lockenwickler kauft?"

„Was heißt denn da wissen müssen?", gab Stefanie grinsend zurück. „Jeder der Trips mit Trollen gelesen hat weiß, dass er sie von einem speziellen Lieferanten aus Fernost bezieht. Das ist sozusagen Allgemeinbildung."

„Ruhe dahinten, oder wollen sie uns etwas Wichtiges mitteilen?", unterbrach Lockhart sie und warf ihnen keinen angenehmen Blick zu. Er glaubte natürlich, dass Stefanie immer neben demselben Zwilling saß, und da er sie nicht auseinanderhalten konnte, ging er auch heute davon aus, dass es Fred war, der gerade seinen Unterricht gestört hatte.

„Naja…", begann George und Stefanie unterbrach ihn.

„Wir haben uns nur gefragt, was Sie uns dann prüfen wollen, denn beigebracht haben Sie uns ja nichts…" Sie war noch nie zuvor frech einem Lehrer gegenüber geworden, aber fand, dass sie Lockhart gegenüber schon viel zu lange Geduld an den Tag gelegt hatte. Er war unglaublich ignorant, arrogant, eingebildet, geblendet von seinem Egoismus und einfach jemand, den sie nicht ertragen konnte.

Lockhart sah sie inzwischen mit einem Blick an, den man bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Man konnte deutlich spüren, dass ihre Antipathie auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

„Von Ihnen, Miss Galen, erwarte ich auch keine gute Note. Wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja nächstes Jahr in der vierten Klasse wieder…"

Sie verzog ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln, dass es auch durchaus mit dem aufnehmen könnte, das Snape immer an den Tag legte. „Eher im Krankenhaus…" Aber das sagte sie nicht laut genug, denn Lockhart hörte es zum Glück nicht.

Am Ende der Stunde stand Stefanie schnell auf und war froh, dass sie so weit hinten saß und keinen weiten Weg aus dem Klassenzimmer hinaus hatte. Leider hatte sie übersehen, dass Lockhart sie ja noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten musste und sie ihn keinesfalls los war.

Hastig tauchte sie hinter George ab, als er an ihnen vorbeirauschte, um die Spitze des Zuges zu bilden.

„Ich glaube du hast es dir endgültig mit ihm verscherzt", meinte Lee freimütig, als sie hinter dem blonden Lehrer herdackelten.

„Ja, das wars mit Jahrgangsbeste. Aber egal, um bei ihm eine gute Note zu bekommen, muss man ihn anhimmeln, um Autogrammkarten betteln und am besten noch einen Valentinstagsgruß schreiben."

„Hey!", machte Angelina und stieß sie beleidigt an.

„Was denn? Ist doch so. Das ist mir eine Note dann auch nicht wert. Nein, danke, ich verzichte. Er ist furchtbar…"

„Und ich glaube er kann dich hören", murmelte George halblaut, doch Stefanie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, und der Zopf, zu dem sie ihr Haar geﬂochten hatte, ﬂog ihr um die Ohren.

„Erstens kann er das nicht und zweitens ist es mir egal. Er kann ruhig wissen, dass er ein noch schlechterer Lehrer ist als Quirrell."

„Uh, das war hart." Fred fasste sich an seine Brust, dort, wo das Herz liegen sollte, und tat, als wäre er von etwas tödlich verwundet worden.

„Du tust ja gerade so, als hättest du bessere Chancen auf eine gute Note, als ich."

„Habe ich auch." Er grinste. „Immerhin habe ich ihm einen Valentinstagsgruß überbringen lassen." Und er begann zu zitieren und dabei schmückte er seine Worte mit übertrieben theatralischen Bewegungen aus. „Oh Lockhart, oh Lockhart, welch lockiges Haar; so blond, so weich und so seidig; Ich wünschte, ich wünschte, du wärest kahl; so glatt, so sauber geschmeidig."

Stefanie bekam einen Kicheranfall, während Angelina missbilig ihren Mund verzog. „Schlechter Reim."

„Hast du ihm das wirklich geschickt?"

„Ich? Ich doch nicht." Er grinte. „Einer der Zwerge hat ihm das überbracht, aber wer ihm den Auftrag gegeben hat…." Er zuckte mit den Schultern… „kann nun auch niemand mehr zurückverfolgen."

Sie kamen vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame an, und Lockhart zögerte nicht wieder zu gehen. Erleichtert, dass sie ihn endlich los waren, kletterten sie in den Gryﬃndorgemeinschaftsraum und ließen sich an einem Tisch nieder, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und den Stoﬀ für die Prüfungen durchzugehen. Letzteres war natürlich nichts, das die Zwillinge wirklich taten. Sie ﬁngen zwar damit an einige Verwandlungszauber durchzugehen, waren dann aber vollauf damit beschäftigt zu überlegen, ob es möglich wäre eine Kremschnitte so zu verzaubern, dass jeder, der sie aß, sich in etwas verwandeln würde.

„Ich dachte an eine Schnecke", sinnierte George vor sich hin, doch Fred war dagegen. „Ein Kanarienvogel wäre viel amüsanter…. Stell dir die Federn vor…"

So verging die Zeit und mit ihr zogen auch die Tage dahin. Dann, drei Tage vor den Prüfungen, geschah es. Beim Frühstück sah noch alles gut aus. Professor McGonagall verkündete, dass die Alraunen nun bereit wären zu Tränken verarbeitet zu werden, die die Versteinerten zurück ins Leben rufen könnten. Dann würden sie ihnen vielleicht erzählen können, was geschehen war. Das hob die Stimmung, aber nicht lange.

Die Gryﬃndors hatten gerade Zauberkunst, als Professor McGonagalls Stimme, magisch verstärkt, durch die Flure und Räume des Schlosses hallte.

„Die Schüler kehren sofort in ihre Schlafsäle zurück. Die Lehrer versammeln sich im Lehrerzimmer. Unverzüglich bitte."

Flitwick, der ihnen gerade wieder einmal demonstriert hatte, wie man den Verscheuchungszauber richtig ausführte, was Stefanie auf den Gedanken brachte, dass er zur Prüfung drankommen würde, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und traf statt dem Kissen, das er eigentlich in eine Kiste schießen wollte, das Tintenfass von Memory Fawcett, die in der resten Reihe saß und nun über und über mit Tinte begossen war.

„Oh nein!", rief sie aus, und er hielt, peinlich berührt, seine Hand vor den Mund.

„Oh, das tut mir unendlich Leid", rief er aus und mit einer Zauberstabbewegung verschwand die Tinte aus dem Stoﬀ. Kurz schwieg er, während sich Auﬀuhr in der Klasse ausbreitete.

Hatte es einen weiteren Angriﬀ gegeben? Etwas anderes war beinahe nicht denkbar. Stefanie schauderte und auch Flitwick schien mit sich zu hadern.

„Ich bin ein wenig verwirrt", gab er zu. „Wie soll ich schnellst möglichst ins Lehrerzimmer, euch aber gleichzeitig hinauf in eure Schlafsäle begleiten?"

Am Ende konnten sie ihn überreden, dass es sowieso fast nur Rein- oder Halbblüter unter ihnen gab, die ein Schutzschild für die Muggelgeborenen bildeten konnte.

Sie schaﬀten es auch tatsächlich in den Gryﬃndorturm, ohne, dass sie angegriﬀen wurden, und dort setzten sie sich, gespannt wartetend, auf ein Sofa. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann kam Professor McGonagall zu ihnen, kurz vor ihr aber noch Ron und Harry, die unglaublich aufgeregt und zugleich seelisch komplett zerstört wirkten. Sie setzten sich zu ihnen und Ron wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als die Hauslehrerin hereinkam und die Hand hob, um die Gespräche verklingen zu lassen.

„Nun, ich bin hier, weil ich euch leider mitteilen muss, dass die Schule geschlossen wird. Morgen werdet ihr alle nach Hause fahren…"

„Nein!"

„Wieso?"

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel wurde laut, doch McGonagall schwieg, als müsste sie erst den Mut aufbringen zu antworten. Nach einer Weile, als sich die Gespräche von alleine wieder gelegt hatten, öﬀnete sie wieder ihren Mund. „Es wurde eine Schülerin in die Kammer entführt. Eine Gryﬃndor. Ginny Weasley."

„NEIN!", kam es zugleich von den Zwillingen, aber auch von Marie, die ganz entsetzt wirkte. Sie schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Mund und ein erdrücktes Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle.

„Ich dachte sie wäre…. Sie war so komisch in letzter Zeit…" Wieder schluchzte sie und rasch war sie von den anderen drei Erstklässlerinnen umkreist, die sie zu trösten versuchten. In ihrer aller Augen schimmerten Tränen.

Später, als McGonagall sich zurückgezogen hatte, saßen die Zwillinge zusammen mit Ron und Harry in einer Ecke und schwiegen. Keiner war fähig auch nur einen Satz zu sagen. Stefanie saß auf der Stuhllehne des Sessels, in dem George saß und zu ihren Füßen kniete Marie, die die einzigen Geräusche, nämlich ein gelegentliches Schniefen, erzeugte. Manchmal strich Stefanie ihr durch das Haar, aber auch sie hatte keine tröstenden Worte für ihre Schwester. Sie verstand nicht, warum es genau Ginny getroﬀen hatte. Sie war doch eine Reinblüterin, das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Nach einer Weile ging Mariechen ins Bett, obwohl es eigentlich noch viel zu früh dafür war, und die Zwillinge folgten ihrem Beispiel, weil sie es nicht mehr länger aushielten so herumzusitzen. Da Stefanie Ron und Harry zwar mochte, aber nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass die beiden ihre Anwesenheit unbedingt brauchten, zog auch sie sich zurück in den Schlafsaal, wo sie beinahe ein wenig benommen über den Bettpfosten strich. War das das letzte Mal, dass sie hier schlafen sollte? Würde sie morgen wirklich nach Hause fahren? Und, mein Gott, wie sollte sie eigentlich von London nach Österreich kommen, funktionierte der Portschlüssel doch nur viermal im Jahr?

Aber das alles waren lächerliche Probleme, wenn sie es damit verglich, dass die reizende, so unglaublich nette Ginny Weasley vom Monster verschleppt worden war. Was hatte sie getan, dass sie das verdiente? Und warum zur Hölle war sie alleine im Schloss unterwegs gewesen?

Stefanie seufzte tief und beschloss zu versuchen zu schlafen. Es dauerte eine Weile, Angelina und die anderen Mädchen waren schon lange in den Schlafsaal gekommen, aber dann schlief sie ein.

Aber ihr Schlaf währte nicht lange. Sie hatte vielleicht wenige Stunden geschlafen, als die Türe aufgerissen wurde und Professor McGonagall sie weckte. „Schnell, kommt in die Große Halle und feiert mit uns!"

So gut gelaunt hatte sie sie noch nie erlebt und noch vollkommen benommen und ohne eine Ahnung was los war, torkelten sie hinunter. Auf halben Weg holte Stefanie die Zwillinge auf, die ihr allerdings schon entgegen kamen.

„Wir waren bei Ginny!", verkündeten sie und strahlten über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was?"

„Ginny! Sie lebt!"

Und dann erzählten sie ihr die Geschichte, die ihnen auch Dumbledore beim Festessen, das mitten in der Nacht stattfand, erzählte. Harry und Ron waren mutig in die Kammer gestiegen, hatten Ginny befreit und das Monster getötet. Lockhart hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren und Stefanie hatte mit ihrer Theorie bezüglich seiner Bücher die ganze Zeit recht gehabt.

Es war ein unglaublich vergnügliches Fest und alle Anspannung ﬁel von den Schülern ab. Die Freude hielt sich nicht in Grenzen, als dann auch noch die Prüfungen abgesagt wurden und die Versteinerten zurückkamen. Dann kehrte auch Hagrid wieder und alles in allem war es eine wunderbare Nacht, nach einem schrecklichen Tag.

Von nun an verliefen die Tage wunderbar sorglos. Statt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten sie Freistunden und diese nutzten sie nur zu gerne um in der Sonne zu liegen und sich zu entspannen. Da die Prüfungen ausﬁelen, musste Stefanie sich auch keine Gedanken mehr über Veteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Lockharts Antipathie machen. Nun, da sie sorglos durch das Schloss spazieren konnten taten sie das auch und Stefanie und die Zwillinge schlichen sich noch einige Male zu einem nächtlichen Kakao in die Küche, wo sie immer von einem anderen Hauselfen empfangen wurden, während es bei Tag mehrere hundert waren.

Dann war das Schuljahr vorbei, Gryﬃndor bekam den Hauspokal, als kleiner Trost dafür, dass es nicht der Quidditchpokal geworden war, und der Tag der Abreise brach an.

Im Hogwartsexpress schoben Stefanie und Marie ihre Koﬀer hinter den Zwillingen, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Harry her, die es sich dann alle in einem Abteil gemütlich machten. Stefanie warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und zwinkerte den Zwillingen kurz zu.

„Komm Marie", sagte sie dann zu ihrer Schwester, „wir sind hier nicht erwünscht."

Und dann nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, um ihre Schwester das zu fragen, was ihr die ganze Zeit schon durch den Kopf gegangen war: „Sag mal, wie konntest du eigentlich nicht merken, dass mit Ginny etwas nicht gestimmt hat? Ich dachte, ihr wärt gut befreundet."

Marie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und lugte in das nächste Abteil, das mit einigen Siebtklässlern besetzt war. „Ich habe es gemerkt", erwiderte sie und zog die Schultern zusammen. „Erinnerst du dich noch, als ich dich wegen den Erinnerungslöchern gefragt habe?"

„Als du mich gefragt hast, was für Gründe es geben kann, dass man einfach nicht mehr weiß, was man getan hat?", hakte Stefanie nach und dachte zurück, an das Gespräch von damals. „Als ich dir von dem Verrückten erzählt habe?"

Marie nickte. „Ja. Ginny kam damals zu mir, als sie das erste Mal so einen Aussetzer hatte. Und ich habe dann dich gefragt, was das sein kann. Ehrlich gesagt waren weder ich, noch Ginny, sehr glücklich mit der Antwort. Weder Epilepsie, noch Hirntumor, noch Verrücktwerden erschien uns plausibel. Aber weil Ginny dachte, dass sie verrückt wird, hat sie mir danach nie mehr etwas davon erzählt und immer abgeblockt, wenn ich gefragt hatte." Sie seufzte leise und zog die nächste Abteiltüre auf. „Und irgendwie fühle ich mich ja schuldig. Ich hätte mehr für sie da sein sollen, am Anfang des Schuljahres. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie sich einsam fühlt. Aber für mich war alles so neu und so fantastisch und vielleicht habe ich sie darüber ein wenig vernachlässigt..."

„Ich hätte das mit dem Verrücktwerden nicht sagen dürfen", murmelte Stefanie, ohne ihrer Schwester richtig zuzuhören. „Aber ich wusste ja nicht, dass es um Ginny geht."

„Du sagst doch dauernd Sachen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob sie andere verletzten. Und Ginny hat dir das sicher nicht übelgenommen", tröstete Marie sie und lugte in das nächste Abteil.

„Was soll das heißen – dass ich unsensibel bin?"

„Du sagst doch den Zwillingen auch dauernd gemeine Wahrheiten", fuhr Marie ungerührt fort und schloss die Türe zu dem vollbesetzten Abteil wieder. „So wie letztens, als du Fred gesagt hast, dass er sich zwischen dir und seinen Socken entscheiden muss."

Stefanie kicherte, als sie das hörte. Dann aber verteidigte sie sich: „Er hat sich neben mich gesetzt und seine Socken haben bis zu mir hoch gestunken. Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass er sie entweder wechseln soll, oder ich werde mich von ihm wegsetzen." Und mit einem Anﬂug von Zufriedenheit fügte sie hinzu: „Er hat sich außerdem für mich entschieden."

„Er war nur zu faul, um aufzustehen. Und der Preis dafür war, dass der ganze Raum nach seinen Socken gestunken hat, weil er sie in den Kamin geworfen hat", verbesserte Marie sie ungerührt und gab dann ein Geräusch der Erleichterung von sich, als sie endlich ein Abteil gefunden hatte, in dem Leute saßen, die sie kannte. Also ließ sie Stefanie im Stich, die dann alleine weiterzog, auf der Suche nach einem Sitzplatz. Schließlich fand sie, zu ihrer großen Erleichterung, das Abteil, in dem Angelina und Lee saßen, und sie heftig zu sich winkten.

„Wo sind die Zwillinge?", fragte Lee erstaunt und Stefanie winkte ab. „Bei ihrer Schwester, was ja verständlich ist. Gegenfrage, wo ist Alicia?"

„Bei Wood, was ich auch verstehen kann." Angelina grinste und halb Stefanie dabei ihren Koﬀer zu verstauen, ehe sie sich neben ihr niederließ. Auch wenn sie dieses Mal nur zu dritt waren, wurde es eine recht vergnügliche Fahrt. Sie spielen Zauberschnippschnapp und unterhielten sich über ihre Ferienpläne. Angelina wollte mit ihren Eltern nach Capri fahren, was Stefanie davon überzeugte, dass sie sehr reich sein mussten, während Lee davon sprach einfach nur Zuhause zu entspannen und sich die Haare weiter wachsen zu lassen.

Als sie in London ankamen, verabschiedeten sie sich und Stefanie sah sich auf den Bahnsteig suchend nach Mariechen um. Die Zwillinge stiegen aus dem Zug und grinsten zu Stefanie hinüber. Sie hob die Hand, zum Abschied, und tröstete sich, dass sie eben sehr froh waren ihre Schwester wiederzuhaben und deswegen nicht mal Zeit hatten ihr Lebwohl zu sagen, während sie immer noch keine Spur von ihrer Schwester erkennen konnte.

Hinter ihr ertönte eine Stimme. „Können wir?"

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Daniel, sein blondes Haar ein wenig zu lang, denn es ﬁel ihm in die Stirn und er musste es hinausstreichen.

„Ich sehe Mariechen irgendwie nicht…", antwortete sie und nun sah auch er sich um. „Da ist sie!", sagte er schließlich und erleichtert atmete Stefanie auf. Marie drückte einem Mädchen einen Zettel in die Hand und lief dann zu ihnen herüber. Auch sie trug keinen Zauberumhang mehr, sondern normale Kleidung und sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich bin soweit!"

„Reichlich spät", stellte Stefanie fest, die besorgt an den Portschlüssel dachte.

Daniel jedoch schien auf einmal Verständnis für solche Verzögerungen zu haben, während er bei ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Abreise fast durchgedreht war, als sie sich noch mit den Weasleys unterhalten hatte.

„Macht doch nichts, den bekommen wir schon noch." Er lächelte ihre Schwester zu und gemeinsam gingen sie durch das Tor in die Muggelwelt.

Stefanie konnte die Familie Weasley sehen, die überaus glücklich aussah und Mrs. Weasley winkte zu ihr hinüber. Stefanie winkte zurück und Mariechen schrie Ginny etwas zu, aber da sie es nun wirklich eilig hatten, konnten sie nicht mehr mit ihnen reden und machten sich schleunigst auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Marie war die ganze Zeit aufgedreht und plapperte von diesem und von jenem und fragte Daniel über seine ZAGs und seine Ferienpläne aus. Geduldig stand er ihr Rede und Antwort und Stefanie fragte sich, warum er zu Marie netter war, als zu ihr.

Sie erreichten den Portschlüssel noch rechtzeitig und hatten sogar noch Zeit kurz ein und auszuatmen, ehe sie ihre Hände um den Rand legten und von ihm über den Ozean getragen wurden.


	40. Die Insel Malta

**39\. Die Insel Malta**

Ihre Eltern empﬁngen Stefanie und Mariechen voller Freude und Marie konnte es nicht lassen, die ganze Horrorgeschichte im Auto zu erzählen, was ihren Eltern wenig geﬁel. Es brauchte Stefanies ganze Überzeugungskraft, ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie sie unbesorgt wieder nach Hogwarts schicken konnten und sie dort sicher wären.

Zuhause wurden sie von Christoph empfangen, der ziemlich gut gelaunt auf seinem Pferd entgegen geritten kam. Ihr Vater hielt den Wagen an, damit er sie begrüßen konnte, danach ritt er aber in die andere Richtung weiter.

„Er ist unglaublich ﬂeißig", erzählte ihre Mutter begeistert. „Schule und Reiten unter einen Hut zu bringen, ist gar nicht so leicht."

„Und wie macht er es, wenn wir nach Malta ﬂiegen? Wer passt dann auf die Pferde auf?"

„Meine Schwester und ihre Familie wohnen in der Zwischenzeit in Omas alten Haus, sie werden als Dankeschön auf sie aufpassen." Ihre Mutter lächelte und drehte sich halb zu ihnen um. „Sie freuen sich schon wahnsinnig auf diesen Urlaub."

Stefanie hatte eine Tante, eine kleine Cousine und drei Cousins, die allesamt älter waren als sie. Ihre kleine Cousine fand sie süß, ihre Cousins fand sie nervig. Sie waren jetzt vermutlich 15, 17 und 18 und früher hatten sie nichts lieber getan, als sie zu nerven und außerdem hatten sie sich geweigert, mit ihr oder ihrer Schwester zu spielen und Christoph vorgezogen. Sie hatte sie nun schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen und hoﬀte inständig, dass sie genau während ihres Urlaubs auf Malta da sein würden, damit sie ihnen nicht begegnen musste.

„Wie fühlt man sich eigentlich mit 15?", erkundigte Stefanies Vater sich, als er die Koﬀer aus dem Auto lud und Stefanie Ivys Käﬁg in die Hände drückte.

„Naja…" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte daran, dass sie ihren Eltern nie von Roger erzählt hatte. „Älter eben… und ein wenig erwachsener."

„Und, wie ist es jetzt so mit den Jungs?" Neugierig wie immer, ﬁng ihre Mutter sofort mit diesem Thema an.

„Oh… genau wie vorher?" Sie wurde ein wenig rot und tat schnell so, als müsste sie in ihrem Beutel nach einem Eulenkeks suchen, den sie Ivy als Belohnung für ihre Ruhe während der Reise gab.

Zum Glück nahm Mariechen nun die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern in Anspruch, erstens, weil sie Whisky einfach schon jetzt aus ihrem Weidekörbchen ließ und diese schnurstracks, und wütend wegen der Portschlüsselreise, einfach davonlief und zweitens, weil sie nicht aufhören konnte, von Hogwarts zu schwärmen.

„Ich wünschte Ginny könnte mich hier besuchen! Sie muss einfach! Nächsten Sommer soll sie kommen!"

Ihre Mutter lächelte liebevoll und fuhr Marie durch das schwarze Haar. „Ja, warum nicht. Platz haben wir ja genug. Ehrlich gesagt warte ich schon seit Jahren darauf, dass Stefanie hier eines Tages mit den Zwillingen auftaucht…."

Stefanie tat, als würde sie das nicht hören und trug ihren Koﬀer, der dank ihres unaufspübaren Ausdehnzaubers ja schon seit einem Jahr federleicht war, ins Haus. Sie hatte die Zwillinge noch nie hierher eingeladen, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie das überhaupt wollten. Außerdem fürchtete sie sich ein wenig davor, was sie zu ihrem Zuhause sagen sollten. Es war so … unmagisch. Vor allem im Vergleich zum Fuchsbau. Und ihre Eltern waren ganz anders als die Wealeys. Sie waren geordnet und strukturiert, das mussten sie auch sein, ihres Berufes wegen.

Stefanie liebte ihre Eltern, ohne Frage, aber sie fand, dass sie im Vergleich zu den Weasleys einfach zu … perfekt lebten. Sie hatten genug Geld, waren liebevoll und nett, hatten zwar wenig Zeit, aber fanden trotzdem immer welche.

In Wahrheit hatte Stefanie Angst, dass die Zwillinge sich nicht wohl fühlen könnten, weil man dem Reichtum ihrer Familie in dem riesigen Haus zu deutlich spürte. Es war zwar gemütlich, aber nicht so gemütlich wie der Fuchsbau, der beinahe aus allen Nähten platzte. Ihr Haus hingegen war so geräumig, dass es zwar nicht leer wirkte, aber durchaus leerer als das Haus der Weasleys. Es war zwar geschmackvoll eingerichtet, aber auch das verdeutlichte, dass sie Geld besaßen.

Andererseits, was sollte das Ganze! Die Zwillinge wussten ja, dass sie Geld hatten und nicht gerade arm waren.

„Aber nicht, dass wir so reich sind…", murmelte Stefanie, als sie die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer aufstieß.

Es war so, wie sie es zurückgelassen hatte. Beinahe. Ihre Mutter hatte es sich erlaubt, ab und zu den Staub zu wischen und durch den Raum zu saugen, aber ansonsten war es unverändert. Jedes Buch stand an seinem Platz und sogar die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die Stefanie als letztes bekommen hatte, müﬀelte noch vor sich hin. Rasch warf sie sie in den Müll und stellte ihren Koﬀer neben ihr Bett, ehe sie sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Ja, sie war wieder hier. Zu Hause.

Aber nicht für lange, erinnerte sie sich. Nein, sie würden immerhin bald nach Malta ﬂiegen und darauf freute sie sich schon.

Und dann ﬁel ihr Blick auf etwas Neues, etwas, das ihr zuvor entgangen war. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag ein Paket, eines, bei dem es sich nur um ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk handeln konnte.

So schnell war sie noch nie aufgesprungen und zu dem Tisch gesprintet und in Rekordzeit hatte sie das Geschenkpapier heruntergerissen und blickte auf die Kamera. Sie hatte noch nie eine Kamera besessen und es nun zu tun, kam ihr merkwürdig vor.

Dafür wusste sie aber schon genau, was sie alles mit ihr tun wollte. Sie würde jede Menge Fotos machen und sie dazu bringen, sich zu bewegen. Genau das war ihr Plan.

Sie blieben eine Woche Zuhause, dann nahmen sie einen Flieger von Venedig aus, der sie direkt nach Malta brachte. Stefanie war sehr froh darüber, dass ihre Tante und deren Familie erst kurz nach ihrer Abreise ankommen würden. Weniger froh war sie aber darüber, dass sie vorhatten, einen ganzen Monat zu bleiben. Das waren wirklich furchtbare Aussichten, aber sie konnten ihre gute Laune im Moment nicht trüben. Es war alleine schon ein Spaß, einen Koﬀer mit kurzen Hosen und ärmellosen Oberteilen, luftigen Kleidern und Bikinis zu packen, anstatt mit Pullovern und langen Hosen. Auch Marie war hellauf begeistert von der Aussicht auf Sonne und dem Meer.

Stefanie schickte Ivy vor der Abreise mit einem Brief zu den Zwillingen, damit erstens ihre Verwandten die Eule nicht sehen würden, und zweitens damit die Zwillinge auch einmal etwas von ihr hörten.

Der Weg nach Venedig war lang, und Stefanie langweilte sich furchtbar dabei. Sie war lange Autofahrten nicht mehr gewöhnt, weil sie längere Strecken in den letzten Jahren einfach auf magische Art und Weise bewältigt hatte. Christoph und ihre Eltern jedoch schienen vollkommen abgebrüht zu sein, was das anbelangte.

„Zu den Turnieren fahren wir manchmal auch ein wenig länger", erklärte ihr Vater und Stefanie nickte, damit sie nichts sagen musste. Sie wurde schläfrig, weil ihr so schrecklich langweilig war, und das erwies sich als gut, denn so verschlief sie die halbe Fahrt.

Als sie erwachte, waren sie am Flughafen angelangt und weil sie etwas länger warten mussten, aßen sie derweil in einem kleinen Restaurant, das sich im Flughafen befand.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis ihr Flug endlich aufgerufen wurde, aber dann ging es eigentlich sehr schnell und ehe Stefanie sich versah, saß sie neben ihrer Schwester und ihrem Bruder in einer Sitzreihe im vorderen Teil des Flugzeuges und hörte, wie ihre Mutter, in der Reihe hinter ihnen, mit ihrem Vater über einen Mietwagen redete.

Stefanie war noch nie zuvor in einem Flugzeug geﬂogen und gestand sich selbst freimütig ein, dass sie sich davor fürchtete. Sie hatte Angst davor abzustürzen und sie fand, dass es unglaublich eng und unbequem war, und das, obwohl sie teure Plätze hatten.

Alleine das Gefühl, das man beim Abheben verspürte, war furchtbar und Stefanie klammerte sich unbewusst an die Lehne ihres Stuhles. Danach ging es aber und die gewohnte Langeweile trat ein, weil es nichts zu tun gab.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann stand ihre Mutter auf und kam kurz zu ihnen. Sie sprach mit ihnen über ihre Pläne für den Abend und die kommende Woche, und dann ﬁel ihr Blick auf Stefanies Haar.

„Meine Güte, Stefanie", sagte sie und wirkte ein wenig entsetzt. „Wie lang dein Haar schon wieder ist… ﬁndest du nicht, dass du es mal wieder schneiden lassen solltest?"

Stefanie fand das sehr wohl, sie war nur bisher nicht dazu gekommen es zu tun, weswegen sie jetzt missmutig ihren Mund verzog. „Doch, schon seit einem Jahr, ﬁnde ich das."

„Am besten du gehst zum Frisör, sobald wir wieder Zuhause sind. Du sitzt ja schon beinahe drauf!"

Da konnte Stefanie ihrer Mutter nicht zustimmen, aber ja, ihr Haar war auch für ihren Geschmack zu lang. Sie mochte es, wenn es bis zur Taille ging, aber darüber hinaus musste es nicht wachsen. Dennoch verschlechterten die Worte ihrer Mutter ihre Laune ein wenig, sie fand es unnötig, dass sie sie darauf hingewiesen hatte und für den Rest des Fluges schmollte sie und lehnte auch das Essen ab, was nicht schlimm war, denn der Flug dauerte sowieso nicht allzu lange.

Als das Flugzeug endlich gelandet war und sich Stefanie nach draußen gedrängt hatte, geschah etwas Merkwürdiges.

Sie ging gerade an den Stewardessen vorbei und sagte laut: „Ciao", da es Italienerinnen waren, als sie durch die Türe ging und ihr ein Schwall Wärme ins Gesicht schlug. Es war nicht die Sonne, es war die Luft. Sie war warm, so unglaublich warm, als wäre Stefanie in einem angenehm beheizten Ofen gestiegen und sofort breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus und all ihr Schmollen und ihre schlechte Laune verﬂogen. Wie konnte man auch schlecht gelaunt sein, wenn man vom überventilierten Flugzeug in diese herrliche Wärme stieg?

Und da war sie sich ganz sicher, dass das ein fantastischer Urlaub werden würde.

Das wurde es auch. Sie wohnten in einem Hotel in , einer Stadt, die genauso viel historische Häuser aufzuweisen schien, wie neuartige Clubs, um die sie, dank ihres Vaters, einen großen Bogen machten. Sie lag an der Nordostküste und es gab einige Stellen, von denen aus man eine gute Sicht auf das Meer hatte.

Mit einem Mietwagen erkundeten sie die ganze Insel, was nicht schwer war, denn sie war nicht allzu groß und keine Fahrt war so lange, wie die nach Venedig. Sie fuhren sogar zur kleinen Nachbarinsel Gozo, auf der sie eine Art Festungsanlage bewunderten und sich Tempel ansahen. Stefanie war die ganze Zeit dabei, Fotos zu machen und wenn sie es gerade nicht tat, dann tat ihr Vater es für sie. So kam es, dass sie auch sehr viele Fotos von sich bekam.

Etwas aber vermisste Stefanie auf Malta komplett, und das war ein Zeichen von Magie. Sie und Marie schienen tatsächlich das Einzige zu sein, was auf der Insel an Zauberei erinnerte, aber das machte nichts, denn nachts, wenn Stefanie zusammen mit ihrer Familie noch einen kurzen Spaziergang machte, einen kleinen Strand, der sich mitten in der am Meer gelegenen Stadt befand, durchquerte und ihre nackten Zehen im Sand versinken ließ, dann spürte sie die Magie, die von der Insel selbst ausging.

„Es braucht nicht immer Menschen, um Magie zu versprühen", sagte sie leise. „Manchmal tut es die Natur von alleine."

Und dann dachte sie an Irrwichte, Doxys und Dementoren und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass die Natur es sehr oft von alleine tat und es nicht immer schön war.

Die Woche verging viel zu schnell und am Ende reute es auch ihren Vater, dass sie nicht zwei Wochen gebucht hatten, wo er doch zwei Wochen Urlaub hatte. Aber sie mussten zurück und bei dieser Rückreise spürte Stefanie erneut einen Kontrast zwischen der warmen Luft Maltas und der kalten Luft des Flugzeuges. Was zuerst noch sehr angenehm wirkte, stellte sich schnell als schrecklich heraus. Die Klimaanlagen waren viel zu stark und schon am nächsten Tag bekam Stefanie einen Schnupfen, der sich eine Woche hielt, da sie sich keinen Aufpeppeltrank brauen konnte.

Zu Hause angekommen, erwarteten sie ihre Cousins und ihre Cousine schon. Sie waren zwar wirklich das Letzte, das Stefanie nach der langen Fahrt von Venedig nach Hause sehen wollte, aber dennoch zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie braungebrannt aus dem Auto stieg und ihre Schorts ein wenig nach unten zupfte.

Vor ihr standen ihre 9 jährige Cousine und deren drei Brüder, die allesamt dämlich grinsten und Stefanie irgendwie an Slytherins erinnerten.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie sie und ließ sich von ihrer Tante auf beide Wangen küssen. Ihr Onkel gab ihr die Hand und sein Lächeln erinnerte sie irgendwie an ihr eigenes. Die Cousins begrüßte sie nicht gesondert, sondern winkte nur kurz, ehe sie ihren Koﬀer aus dem Auto hievte.

„Oh, soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?", bot sofort einer der Jungen an – es war der Mittlere, der 17 Jährige.

„Äh, nein danke, ich schaﬀ das auch alleine." Sie lächelte noch gezwungener und ergriﬀ schnell die Flucht. Jetzt machten sie also einen auf hilfsbereit. Aber das fehlte noch, dass sie einen von denen ihren Koﬀer in ihr Zimmer tragen ließ. Dort würde sie ihn nicht einmal hineinlassen, wenn nicht alles voller Froschlaiche und Zauberumhänge wäre.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, warf sie ihren Koﬀer auf den Boden und packte ihre Sachen rasch aus. Danach begann sie damit, alle Fotos zu entwickeln und ließ sich den restlichen Tag nicht mehr blicken. Erst als sie fertig war, stahl sie sich nach unten in die Küche, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihre ganze Familie, die auf der Terrasse saß und sich mit den Verwandten unterhielt. Sie saßen alle brav da, Christoph mit den Jungs und Mariechen mit dem Mädchen, und Stefanie überkam das Gefühl, dass sie dort sowieso nicht hineingepasst hätte.

Später, in ihrem Zimmer, schrieb sie einen langen und ausführlichen Brief an die Zwillinge und weil ihr danach war, gab sie auch eines der selbst entwickelten Fotos dazu, das sie in Malta zeigte. Sie stand an der Steilküste und trug ein weißes Sommerkleid, das leicht im Wind wehte. Zuerst sah sie hinunter, dann drehte sie sich um, bemerkte die Kamera und winkte strahlend, ehe sie sich wieder dem Meer zuwandte. Sie fand es gut gelungen, vielleicht besser, als die anderen, die sie sorgfältig in ein Fotoalbum schlichtete.

Leider konnte sie den Brief noch nicht abschicken, denn sie hatte Ivy ja zuvor nach England geschickt, aber sie war zuversichtlich, dass sie bald zurückkommen würde.

Die kommenden Tage verbrachte Stefanie entweder in ihrem Zimmer, oder draußen, aber weit weit weg von den anderen. Meistens las sie sich durch Bücher, übte Zauber oder tüftelte an eigenen. Sie war sich voll und ganz der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie nun in ihr ZAG-Jahr hineinschlitterte und allein der Gedanke daran, brachte sie schon dazu, an einem Zauber gegen Nervosität zu basteln. Nach wenigen Tagen schon kam ihr der Gedanke, einfach in Gestalt einer Wildkatze durch die Gegend zu streunen, wenn sie absolut ihre Ruhe haben wollte und tatsächlich erwies sich das als nützlich.

Manchmal, aber nicht oft, kam Mariechen zu ihr, die ihre Hausaufgaben teilweise noch nicht gemacht hatte, und bat sie um Hilfe, vor allem wenn es um Zaubertränke ging.

Stefanies Mutter war nicht erfreut über ihr Verhalten.

„Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, zumindest gemeinsam mit uns zu essen! Wo ist das Problem? Sie beißen ja nicht!"

„Nein", erwiderte Stefanie, die sich gerade über eine Sternkarte beugte und ihre Mutter nicht einmal ansah. „Dich nicht."

„Heute Abend grillen wir, und da wirst du dabei sein, verstanden?"

Stefanie grummelte etwas Unverständliches, aber ihre Mutter gab sich damit zufrieden. Als sie hinausging, hörte Stefanie sie etwas sagen, das verdächtig nach „Pubertät…" klang.

Um an diesem Tag niemanden zu begegnen, den sie nicht sehen wollte, schnappte Stefanie sich ihr Rad und fuhr damit ins Dorf, wo sie erst einmal den Frisör aufsuchte, was wirklich schon überfällig war. Sie ließ ihr Haar um gute 10 Zentimeter kürzen, sodass es wieder bis zur Taille ﬁel, und danach kaufte sie sich noch ein Eis.

Als sie wieder nach Hause kam, war es schon nach Mittag und sie stellte ihr Rad an die Hausmauer, damit sie nicht um das Gebäude rundherum und zwangsläuﬁg in das Sichtfeld irgendeiner Person musste. Gerade, als sie sich überlegte, ob sie vielleicht durch das Fenster klettern sollte, erblickte sie Ivy, die langsam auf sie zugeﬂogen kam.

„Ivy!", rief sie erfreut aus und ließ zu, dass die Eule sich auf ihre Schulter setzte. Beinahe schon ein wenig gelangweilt, streckte sie ihr Bein aus und hielt ihr so einen schweren Brief hin. „Danke, das hast du toll gemacht." Sie nahm den Brief und war schon dabei, ihn zu öﬀnen, als ihr einﬁel, dass es vielleicht nicht so gut wäre, würde einer ihrer Cousins sie hier mit einer Eule sehen. Also seufzte sie leise und murmelte dem Tier zu: „Flieg doch schon mal ins Zimmer, ich habe gleich noch einen Brief für dich, aber nur, wenn das nicht zu viel Arbeit für dich ist."

Doch die Eule erhob sich sofort und ﬂog durch das oﬀene Fenster in Stefanies Zimmer. Diese nahm dann ihren Mut zusammen und schlich vorsichtig um die Hauskante herum, in Richtung Haustüre. Sie hatte Glück – zwar sah sie in der Ferne Christoph, der zusammen mit seinen Cousins ritt, aber keiner von ihnen war nahe genug, um sie zu nerven. Hastig schlüpfte sie durch die Haustüre und rannte die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Aus Mariechens Zimmer drang Gekichere und Stefanie konnte nur hoﬀen, dass sie ihrer Cousine nicht gerade alles über Hogwarts erzählte, sondern sie sich über etwas anderes amüsierten.

Sobald sie die Türe hinter sich verschlossen hatte, riss sie den Brief aus dem Kuvert und entfaltete ihn. Es war eindeutig ein Brief von den Zwillingen, auch, wenn sogar ihre Schrift gleich war und sie nicht wusste, wer von den beiden ihn tatsächlich geschrieben hatte.

 _Liebe Stefanie,_

 _Wir hätten dir früher zurückgeschrieben, aber du ahnst ja nicht, was bei uns alles los war! Dad hat den Großen Goldpreis des Tagespropheten gewonnen, das sind 700 Galleonen! Wir sind damit nach Ägypten gereist, um Bill zu besuchen und bleiben auch noch eine Weile da. Bis eine Woche vor Schulbeginn, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Ägypten ist echt super, du kannst dir nicht ausmalen, mit was für Flüchen die alten Ägypter ihre Gräber belegt haben, um sie zu schützen. Wir haben ein paar echt coole Sachen gesehen, aber ein bisschen zu heiß ist es auch. Super, dass du nach Malta ﬂiegst, oder geﬂogen bist, wir mussten erst einmal auf einer Muggelkarte nachschauen, wo das überhaupt ist und dann haben wir es auch nicht gefunden. Dad meinte, es wäre irgendwo im Süden, aber da waren viele kleine Inseln, die nicht gut beschriftet waren und deswegen haben wir es aufgegeben._

 _Eine schlechte Nachricht haben wir dann doch noch: Irgendein Idiot hat es doch tatsächlich für eine gute Idee gehalten, Percy zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen! Zum SCHULSPRECHER! Das ist ihm jetzt schon über den Kopf gewachsen, wir glauben, er hält sich für eine Art Gott._

 _Wie siehts aus? Polierst du dein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen schon? Wen könnten sie nehmen, außer dir? Gratuliere im Vorhinein, aber wenn du es wagst, uns einmal Punkte abzuziehen, dann erlebst du ein stinkendes Wunder._

 _Tschau, Fred und George_

Stefanie ließ den Brief sinken und starrte eine Weile vor sich hin. Sie hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass in der fünften Klasse die Vertrauensschüler bestimmt wurden, aber jetzt, wo die Zwillinge sie daran erinnert hatten, überlegte sie ernsthaft, wie gut ihre Chancen standen.

Nachdenklich ließ sie ihre Füße vom Bett baumeln und betrachtete die krakelige Schrift, ohne zu lesen, was dort stand.

Sie war immer die Jahrgangsbeste gewesen. Sie gab sich Mühe und die Lehrer mochten sie. Naja, zumindest glaubte sie das von allen, bis vielleicht auf Snape. Sie konnte gut mit kleinen Kindern umgehen, immerhin hatte sie eine kleine Schwester, und sie hatte viele Freunde, was hieß, dass auch ihre Mitschüler sie mochten.

Sprach das nicht dafür, dass sie Vertrauensschülerin wurde? Andererseits, auch Angelina und Alicia waren gut geeignet, sie hatten sicher dieselben Chancen. Und Kyra und Patricia? Nein, dachte Stefanie, die beiden eher nicht.

Sie seufzte leise und faltete den Brief zusammen. Danach gab sie Ivy den Brief an die Zwillinge, auch, wenn er nicht mehr so aktuell war. Sie stand noch eine Weile am Fenster und beobachtete die Eule im Flug, doch als sie aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand, klopfte es an die Türe.

„Ja?"

„Ich bins", anwortete jemand, der nach ihrer Mutter klang.

„Was gibt's?" Stefanie wandte sich um und blickte auf die geschlossene Türe. Sie dachte nicht daran, sie aufzumachen, aber ihre Mutter anscheinend auch nicht.

„Ich wollte dich an das Grillen erinnern. Zieh dir bitte etwas Nettes an."

Stefanie konnte hören, wie sie wegging und als die Schritte verklungen waren, stöhnte sie leise. Jetzt musste sie sich auch noch etwas Nettes anziehen? Wieso? Es waren doch nur ihre nervtötenden Verwandten!

Aber sie tat wie ihr geheißen und zog sich das weiße Sommerkleid an, das sie auch auf Malta getragen hatte und dazu weiße Sandalen.

Es war ein lauer Abend und Stefanie hatte das leise Gefühl, dass es einer der letzten, wirklich heißen Sommertage dieses Jahres sein würde. Sehnsüchtig dachte sie an den herrlichen Sommer des letzten Jahres, an die vergnügten Stunden im Fuchsbau und alles andere. Nur zu gerne würde sie den nächsten Sommer wieder dort verbringen. Vor allem, wenn ihre Verwandten vorhatten jetzt jedes Jahr hier zu Urlauben. Oh wie gerne hätte Stefanie auch diesen Sommer mit den Zwillingen verbracht! Aber wenn die beiden erst eine Woche vor Schulbeginn wieder in England sein würden, dann standen die Chancen bei Null. Eigentlich hatte Stefanie gehoﬀt, dass die beiden sie vielleicht für den zweiten Teil der Ferien zu sich einladen würden, aber ihr Ägyptenaufenthalt machte das natürlich unmöglich.

Die Familie war bereits um einen großen Tisch herum versammelt, während daneben der Grill angeheizt wurde. Darum kümmerten sich natürlich die beiden Familienväter.

Stefanie warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde. Drei Plätze waren frei, aber bei zweien ging sie davon aus, dass dort ihr Vater und Onkel saßen. Also hatte man einfach für sie entschieden, dass sie zwischen ihrer Tante und ihrem Bruder saß. Das ging ja noch.

Sie ließ sich dort nieder und lächelte kurz in die Runde. Sie alle waren in Gespräche vertieft und keiner kümmerte sich um sie.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zur Familie Weasley, die mit ihrer einzigartigen Gastwirtschaft einfach Längen vor ihrer eigenen Familie lag.

„Das Kleid sieht reizend aus", erbarmte sich schließlich ihre Tante und Stefanie versuchte zu lächeln.

„Danke, deines auch", sagte sie schnell und vergewisserte sich erst im Nachhinein, ob ihre Tante überhaupt ein Kleid anhatte, oder etwas anderes. Zum Glück war es ein Kleid, auch wenn man das, da sie saß, nicht sofort feststellen konnte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du und Marie in Britannien ein Internat besucht", fuhr sie das Gespräch fort und Stefanie fragte sich, wie viel Interesse und wie viel Höﬂichkeit in dieser Frage lagen. „Wie gefällt es dir so? Mariechen ist ja ganz begeistert!"

„Oh ja…. Es ist ganz nett. Ein wenig kalt vielleicht, aber…"

„Dein Englisch muss hervorragend sein!", unterbrach sie sie und Stefanie nickte.

„Ja, ich denke es ist ganz okay."

„Deine Mutter hat erzählt, dass du fantastische Noten hast."

Solange das alles war, das ihre Mutter erzählt hatte… Stefanie nahm einen Schluck Wasser, um ein wenig bescheidener zu wirken. „Sie sind ganz gut."

„Stell bloß dein Licht nicht unter den Scheﬀel", lachte ihre Tante und nahm sich eines der gegrillten Koteletts, die ihr Mann gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Es ist nicht so schwierig", sagte Stefanie nach einer Weile und häufte sich Kartoﬀeln auf den Teller. Auf Fleisch verzichtete sie, denn sie machte sich nicht viel aus Gegrilltem.

Ihre Tante schob sich einen Bissen Fleisch in den Mund und ließ sich Zeit beim Kauen. Stefanie dachte schon, dass das Gespräch nun beendet wäre, als sie schluckte und den Faden wieder aufnahm.

„Und das Reiten interessiert dich nicht mehr? Keine Pferde in England?"

„Schottland", verbesserte Stefanie sie, aber ihre Tante schien es zu überhören, weswegen Stefanie beschloss, einfach zu antworten. „Nein… nicht bei uns. Wir haben keine Pferde…" Zumindest hatte sie noch nie welche gesehen und sie hatte nun wirklich beinahe jeden Fleck des Schlosses und der Ländereien gesehen. Gut, im verbotenen Wald war sie eventuell nicht überall gewesen, genauer gesagt fast nirgendwo, aber sie bezweifelte, dass Pferde sich dort wohl fühlen würden.

Zwar gab es Kutschen, aber die wurden nicht von Pferden gezogen, sondern fuhren von alleine. Das brachte sie zu dem Schluss, dass es keine Pferde in Hogwarts gab.

„Wirklich? Ich habe gehört, dass das in England eigentlich immer so ist. Pferde sind dort wichtiger als bei uns, auch im Sport."

„Tja, wenn du das gehört hast…" Irgendwie begann ihre Tante sie ein klein wenig an Percy zu erinnern. Immer rechthaberisch und ein wenig überheblich.

„Christoph ist ja ein richtig begabter Reiter und enorm ehrgeizig. Deine Mutter hat gesagt, dass er sich das auch für seine Zukunft vorstellen kann. Wie siehts bei dir aus? Schon irgendwelche Ambitionen und Pläne?"

Ja, nämlich in Ruhe zu essen. Am Anfang hatte Stefanie es ja noch nett von ihrer Tante gefunden, dass sie mit ihr sprach, weil es ja sonst niemand tat, aber nun könnte sie ruhig mal ihren Mund halten, oder ihn so mit Essen vollstopfen, dass sie keinen Ton mehr hinausbrachte, bis Stefanie wieder weg war.

Und was war das überhaupt eine Frage? Wollte sie darauf hinaus, dass Stefanie nicht ehrgeizig war und keine Begabungen hatte? Sie fand nämlich durchaus, dass sie begabt war, im Zaubern nämlich. Und sie war ehrgeizig, vor allem was das Erﬁnden von neuen Sprüchen anbelangte. Aber das konnte sie ihrer Muggeltante wohl kaum erzählen. Also beschränkte sie sich darauf, zu schweigen und zum Glück ﬁng ihre Mutter ein Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester an, vielleicht um Stefanie nicht in die Verlegenheit zu bringen, lügen zu müssen.

Stefanie aß so schnell sie konnte und sagte dann, dass sie müde wäre und ins Bett gehen wollte.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als das tatsächlich zu tun, denn das Fenster zeigte zur Terrasse und man konnte sehen, ob Licht brannte oder nicht.

Nur wenige Tage später, bekamen Stefanie und Marie ihre Briefe aus Hogwarts. Stefanie lag gerade im Garten und sonnte sich, als plötzlich eine Eule auf der Sessellehne landete und ihr den Brief hinhielt. Stefanie erschreckte sich fürchterlich, aber zum Glück war niemand da, der den Vogel gesehen hatte.

Zuerst dachte Stefanie, dass es ein Brief von einer ihrer Freundinnen sein könnte, weil er so schmal war, aber dann sah sie, dass er das Hogwartssiegel trug und sie öﬀnete ihn zögernd. Sollte er nicht ein klein wenig dicker sein?

Er enthielt einen Brief mit der üblichen Einkaufsliste, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Kein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen.

Enttäuschung übermannte Stefanie und sie sah sich die Liste nicht einmal mehr an. Warum war sie keine Vertrauensschülerin geworden? Wer konnte es denn außer ihr sein?

Jede andere, schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie seufzte. Ja, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie genauso qualiﬁziert war, wie die anderen auch. Sie war ihnen nicht überlegen. Außer in der Schule, in den Leistungen, in dem Verständnis für Magie… machte das einen Vertrauensschüler aus? Eigentlich schon, oder?

Und trotzdem, hier war sie nun, mit leeren Händen. Und sie war dumm gewesen sich Hoﬀnungen zu machen. Sie fühlte sich gedemütigt, obwohl man ihr nie etwas versprochen hatte.

Aber, so ﬁel ihr ein und ihr wurde schwer ums Herz, sie war nicht die Einzige gewesen. Auch die Zwillinge hatten fest mit ihr gerechnet.

„Naja, enttäuscht sein werden sie wohl nicht…", murmelte sie leise und faltete den Brief zusammen. Sie musste darüber hinwegkommen, auch, wenn das nicht leicht war. Vor allem, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wer es außer ihr hätte werden können? Angelina? Nun, sie war eine wirklich gute Freundin, hatte gute Noten und war kein schlechter Mensch, aber sie war vielleicht zu sehr auf Quidditch ﬁxiert, so wie Alicia auf Oliver, der ja wiederum auf Quidditch ﬁxiert war, weswegen sie es zwangsläuﬁg noch mehr sein musste.

Und die beiden anderen? Kyra und Patricia? Was brachten sie schon mit? Sie waren unauﬀällig und bestenfalls unfreundlich, zumindest zu Stefanie. Das beruhte allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sie hatten nie viel miteinander zu tun, aber alleine die Tatsache, dass sie so wenig über die beiden wusste, brachte sie dazu, sie für den Job als Vertrauensschüler auszuschließen.

Nein, eigentlich hätte sie dieses Abzeichen bekommen sollen, und nicht eine der anderen.

Aber das hast du nicht, schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie seufzte tief. Nein, das hatte sie nicht.

Den Termin für den Portschlüssel kannten sie schon und er rückte immer näher. Leider würde sie dieses Mal wohl darauf verzichten müssen gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen einkaufen zu gehen, aber dafür hatte sie ja Marie.

Einen Tag nach der Abreise ihrer Verwandten, Stefanie hatte schon geglaubt, sie würden gar nicht mehr verschwinden, radelten sie und Marie hinauf zum Portschlüssel, wo sie Daniel antrafen, der dieses Mal auch alleine dort war. Er begrüßte sie freundlich und erzählte begeistert von den 9 ZAGs, die er geschaﬀt hatte, was Stefanie recht beeindruckend fand. Sie würde dieses Schuljahr ihre Prüfungen ablegen und er machte ihr richtig Angst, mit dem, was er erzählte.

„…aber im Prinzip musst du dich nur gut vorbereiten, ist nicht unmöglich", sagte er gerade, als der Portschlüssel losging und sie den Boden unter den Füßen verloren.

Stefanie landete, da sie inzwischen schon wirklich viel Übung hatte, auf den Beinen, genau wie Daniel, während Mariechen immerhin nicht mehr auf ihrem Bauch lag, sondern aus irgendeinem Grund auf ihrer Kehrseite.

„Hast du dich im Flug gedreht?", fagte Daniel, während er ihr grinsend die Hand hinstreckte, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Mariechen murmelte etwas nicht Verständliches, während er sie hochzog.

„Tja", begann Daniel, als er mit seinem Zauberstab das Tor zur Winkelgasse öﬀnete. „Ich treﬀ mich mit ein paar Leuten. Bis später."

„Tschüss!", winkte Marie und Stefanie beschränkte sich auf ein „Ciao", jedoch ohne zu winken.

„Wohin gehen wir zuerst?", fragte Marie, als Daniel in der Menge verschwunden war und Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern. Erst jetzt warf sie einen Blick auf die Liste. „Wie wärs denn mit Flourish und Blotts? Da müssen wir auf jeden Fall hin. Und dann in die Apotheke."

Da sie viel Zeit hatten, beeilten sie sich auch nicht und sahen sich ausgiebig die Schaufenster der Läden an, ehe sie zum Bücherladen kamen.

Sein Schaufenster irritierte: In einem großen Käﬁg saßen jede Menge Bücher, die, so schien es, sogar behaart waren, und sich gegenseitig zu attackieren versuchten, fast, als wären sie lebendig.

„Ich hoﬀe nur, dass das nicht das Monsterbuch der Monster ist, das auf meiner Liste steht", murmelte Stefanie und Mariechen schien froh zu sein, noch kein Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe zu haben.

Sie betraten den Laden und sofort kam ein Verkäufer auf sie zu. „Hogwarts?" Die beiden nickten.

„Oh je…" Er seufzte schwer und zog sich dicke Handschuhe an, ehe er auf den Käﬁg zuging und einen Wanderstock nahm, vermutlich um sich die tollwütigen Bücher vom Leib zu halten. Sie schienen nämlich wirklich nicht ungefährlich zu sein. Einige versuchten sich aufzufressen und tatsächlich war Stefanie sich ziemlich sicher, dass ein paar nicht mehr alle Seiten besaßen.

Der Verkäufer brauchte eine Weile und einmal schrie er laut auf, als ihn ein Buch biss, aber dann hatte er es geschaﬀt, ein Exemplar hinauszuﬁschen und es auf einen Tisch zu werfen. Rasch umwickelte er es mit einem dicken Band, sodass es sich nicht mehr öﬀnen konnte.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie zu jung sind, um eines zu brauchen", sagte er dann mit ﬂehendem Blick zu Marie.

„Ich brauche keines, aber weil sie so lustig sind…", begann sie und kicherte dann, als sein Gesicht das pure Entsetzen wiederspiegelte. „Nur ein Witz. Ich brauche die Bücher für die zweite Klasse."

„Und ich übrigens für die fünfte…hier." Sie reichte ihm ihre Liste und Mariechen tat es ebenfalls. Einige Minuten lang ging er durch die Regale und zog Bücher hervor, dann kam er mit zwei schweren Stapeln zurück. Die beiden bezahlten, dann versenkte Stefanie die Bücher in ihrem magischen Beutel, für den Marie interessanterweise kein Interesse zeigte. Sie hielt es wohl für normal und war nur froh, dass sie die Bücher nicht selbst tragen musste.

In der Apotheke füllten sie ihre Vorräte an Zutaten auf, danach schauten sie noch bei Qualität für Quidditch vorbei, wo sie allerdings auf Roger Davies trafen, der demonstrativ seinen Arm um irgendeine Huﬄepuﬀ legte, was Stefanie dazu brachte, rasch wieder das Weite zu suchen, und weil sie noch so viel Zeit hatten, gönnten sie sich zwei riesige Eisbecher.

Sie trafen keine anderen Klassenkameraden an diesem Tag, obwohl es unglaublich voll in der Gasse war, aber Stefanie war sehr froh, dass sie bis auf Roger Davies niemandem begegneten, den sie kannten.

Als Stefanie an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, fühlte sie, nicht zum ersten Mal, eine gewisse Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts in sich. Sie vermisste die magische Welt mehr als zuvor. Irgendwie war sie mehr zu ihrem Zuhause geworden, als das hier. Und das machte Stefanie, tief in ihr, ein klein wenig traurig.

Dennoch, die Tage bis zum 1. September vergingen schnell, da Stefanie eine gute Beschäftigung fand. Sie tüftelte über einem Nervositätszauber und einigen anderen Dingen und die Stunden verronnen regelrecht. Und am Ende der Ferien tat es ihr doch ein wenig Leid, ihre Familie verlassen zu müssen.


	41. Der Dementor

**40\. Der Dementor**

Der Tag der Abreise gestaltete sich dieses Mal als ganz besonders stressig. Er begann damit, dass Stefanie verschlief und erst durch lautes Pochen an der Türe geweckt werden musste.

„Stefanie! Wenn du noch was essen willst, dann solltest du deinen Hintern aus dem Bett schwingen!"

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass sie noch eine Stunde Zeit hatte, bis der Portschlüssel losgehen würde.

Fluchend sprang sie aus dem Bett und war froh, dass sie alles schon am Vortag eingepackt hatte, und nur noch ihren Koﬀer die Treppe herunterschleifen musste. Ivys Käﬁg war leer, die Eule war noch nicht zurückgekommen.

Unten waren alle schon fertig und abfahrtsbereit, aber Stefanie schlang trotzdem noch ein schnelles Frühstück herunter und putzte ihre Zähne. Sie ließ sich von ihrer Mutter ein Päckchen Brote in die Hand drücken und überlegte im selben Moment, wie viel Geld sie noch hatte und ob sie lieber Schokofrösche oder Berti Botts Bohnen kaufen sollte.

Dieses Mal hatten beide Elternteile Zeit, sie zum Portschlüssel zu begleiten, aber es zögerte sich hinaus, da Whisky Mariechen im letzten Moment entwischte und sich unter dem Sofa versteckte. Sie brauchten ganze zehn Minuten, um sie dazu zu bewegen, wieder hinauszukommen und dann waren sie wieder einmal sehr spät dran.

Stefanie war richtig froh, dass ihr Koﬀer so leicht war, denn mit seinem normalen Gewicht, hätte sie ihn niemals rechtzeitig zum Portschlüssel getragen und unendliche Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als sie es noch schaﬀten das Fass zu berühren, ehe es verschwand. Mehr als ein „Tschüss!", in die Richtung ihrer Eltern war sich dabei zwar nicht mehr ausgegangen, aber das war Stefanie in diesem Moment egal. Viel zu sehr freute sie sich auf Hogwarts und vor allem auf ihre Freunde.

Sie beeilten sich nach Kings Cross zu kommen, obwohl sie es jetzt eigentlich gar nicht mehr eilig hatten, aber Daniel meinte, er hätte sich mit jemanden dort verabredet und wolle nicht zu spät kommen.

Als sie durch die gemauerte Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 traten, erblickten sie sofort dir scharlachrote Dampﬂok und ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit durchﬂutete Stefanie.

„Also, bis dann", hörte sie Daniel sagen, doch ehe sie sich zu ihm umdrehen konnte, war er schon in der Menge verschwunden.

„Komm, er ist noch recht leer, gehen wir besser schon rein", sagte Marie und zog ihren Koﬀer hinter sich hier, während Stefanie noch einen Moment lang still stand, dann folgte sie ihr.

„Ich sehe schon ein paar von meinen Freunden!" Mariechen war vor einem Waggon stehen geblieben und winkte durch das Fenster. Weniger Augenblicke später erschienen zwei Jungen in der Türe, die ihr sofort ihren Koﬀer hineintrugen. Grinsend folgte Marie ihnen. „Man sieht sich!"

„Ja, ganz bestimmt. Und pass auf Whisky auf!"

Aber das hörte ihre kleine Schwester nicht mehr und kopfschüttelnd ging Stefanie den Bahnsteig entlang, bis sie zum hinteren Teil des Zuges kam, wo sie bevorzugt gerne saß. Dort waren noch einige freie Abteile und sie suchte sich eines aus, das dann doch weiter vorne lag, weil sie so der nächsten Tür näher war.

Sie verstaute ihren Koﬀer und ließ ihren Blick nachdenklich aus dem Fenster schweifen, während die Zeit verging. Zweimal schaute jemand zur Abteiltüre herein, aber es war nie jemand, den sie kannte. Dann, endlich, erblickte sie die Familie Weasley auf dem Bahnsteig. Bei ihnen waren auch Harry und Hermine und Stefanie wollte schon winken, aber dann ließ sie es, weil niemand zu ihr sah. Dafür dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis endlich die Zwillinge zur Türe hereinkamen.

„Du hättest uns ruhig durchs Fenster zeigen können, wo du bist. Wir haben den halben Zug durchsucht", meinte George vorwurfsvoll und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ihr habt nicht hergesehen… und wie ich sehe, habt ihr mich trotzdem gefunden."

„Ja, aber das war eine Odysse…" Erst jetzt bemerkte Stefanie, dass Fred einen Käﬁg in der Hand hielt, in dem sich niemand geringeres, als ihre eigene Eule befand. Er stellte ihn auf dem Boden ab und grinste.

„Wir dachten uns, dass Ivy besser bei uns aufgehoben ist. Nicht, dass sie nach Österreich zurückﬂiegt und du bist nicht mehr da."

„Danke," sagte Stefanie und war beinahe verblüﬀt darüber, wie gut die beiden in diesem Fall mitgedacht hatten. „Das war wirklich rücksichtsvoll von euch."

Fred ließ sich neben seinem Bruder nieder und streckte seine Beine so aus, dass er sie auf dem freien Platz neben Stefanie ablegen konnte.

„Wir waren nur zu faul, noch einen Brief zu schreiben," relativierte er ihre Heldentat und ließ seinen Blick schmunzelnd über sie wandern.

„Hast du deine Haare geschnitten?"

Seit wann waren die beiden eigentlich so aufmerksam? Stefanie blickte ihn für einige Sekunden verblüﬀt an, dann nickte sie. „Du beeindruckst mich," gab sie zu, aber er lachte nur und wechselte das Thema.

„Und, von Black gehört?"

„Black? Wer ist das? Außer einer Farbe…" Stefanie, die plötzlich Hunger bekam, wickelte ihre Brote aus und musterte die beiden fragend.

„Also hast du nichts davon gehört…. Wow… dass das an dir vorbei gegangen ist…" Aber dann fasste George sich ein Herz: „Er ist ein Massenmörder. Hat angeblich 12 Leute mit einem einzigen Fluch in die Luft gesprengt. Er war jetzt 12 Jahre lang in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis, aber jetzt ist er ausgebrochen."

„Keiner weiß wie, denn niemand hat das je zuvor geschaﬀt", fuhr Fred fort und Stefanie schauderte.

„Und jetzt?"

„Naja, sie suchen ihn natürlich. Und er ist auf freiem Fuß. Man hat sogar die Muggel gewarnt…"

„Aber lasst uns über nettere Angelegenheiten reden. Schon dein Abzeichen poliert?", fragte George und grinste. Einen Augenblick lang wusste Stefanie nicht, was er meinte.

„Abzeichen?"

„Na dein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Jetzt tu nicht so, wir wissen, dass du nicht wie Percy bist."

„Äh…" Stefanie wurde ein wenig rot und schluckte. Genau, sie war ja keine Vertrauensschülerin geworden. Obwohl sie es in den letzten Wochen so gut geschaﬀt hatte, diese Enttäuschung zu verdrängen und nicht mehr daran zu denken, drang sie nun wieder hoch und sie fühlte sich einen Moment lang so, als müsste sie daran ersticken. Dann schluckte sie und riss sich zusammen. Sie konnte es nicht ändern und es brachte sicher nichts, die Zwillinge jetzt vollzujammern. „Also, ich habe keines bekommen, wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt", gab sie schließlich zu und versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht auszusehen.

Etwas, was bei den Zwillingen nicht auftauchte. Ihre Gesichter spiegelten vieles wieder: Überraschung, Erstaunen, Freude, aber keine Enttäuschung.

„Echt nicht?!", brach es schließlich aus George heraus und Stefanie nickte.

„Echt nicht."

„Das hätte ich nie gedacht….ich meine, wer außer dir sollte es denn werden?"

„Naja, kann jede geworden sein", meinte Stefanie und tat, als würde es sie kein bisschen berühren. „Ich hab wohl zu viel Zeit mit euch verbracht."

Die beiden grinsten. „Kann man wohl sagen und ich muss gestehen, dass ich echt froh bin, dass du uns jetzt keine Punkte abziehen kannst", sagte Fred und grinste. Da wurde Stefanie gleich wärmer ums Herz und sie war sogar ein kleines bisschen froh, dass sie keine Vertrauensschülerin geworden war. Das hätte vielleicht einen Abgrund zwischen sie getrieben.

Der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und Stefanie begann, ihr erstes Brot zu essen, während die beiden ihr noch einmal ausführlich von ihrem Ägyptenurlaub berichteten. „Und dann hat Ron sich so ein Taschenspikoskop gekauft, du weißt schon, die Dinger drehen durch, wenn jemandem Gefahr droht. Beim Essen ist es die ganze Zeit am Pfeifen gewesen und Bill hat gemeint, es wäre Plunder…"

„…aber in echt haben wir ihm Käfer ins Essen gemischt", grinste Fred und Stefanie lachte.

„Ihr seid so gemein! Bill scheint doch ein netter Kerl zu sein."

„Naja, er ist auf jeden Fall netter als Percy…" George lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während Fred sie aufmerksam ansah.

„Also keine Vertrauensschülerin", nahm er das Thema wieder auf und Stefanie lenkte ihren Blick absichtlich aus dem Fenster.

„Sieht so aus… ich fragte mich nur, wer es dann geworden ist…"

„Hoﬀentlich nicht Angelina… oder Alicia. Ich will gar keine Vertrauensschülerin in unseren Reihen. Zum Glück hat Lee uns schon gesagt, dass er es nicht geworden ist", grinste George, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

In diesem Moment öﬀnete sich die Türe des Abteils und, wie auf ihr Stichwort, kamen Lee, Angelina und Alicia herein. Zuerst gab es ein großes Hallo, dann sahen sie alle begierig zu Stefanie.

„Du bists geworden, oder?", fragte Angelina mit gespannt aufgerissenen Augen.

„Nein, bin ich nicht." Stefanie versuchte zu grinsen, dabei war ihr gar nicht danach zumute. Stattdessen durchﬂammte sie ein unangenehmes Gefühl von Enttäuschung. „Du aber auch nicht, wie es aussieht."

„Und ich auch nicht!", verkündete Alicia, dann sahen sie sich kurz schweigend an. „Ich war so sicher, dass du es werden würdest… ich meine, wer außer dir?!"

Diese Frage schienen sich alle zu stellen, aber am aller meisten wohl Stefanie selbst. Sie verstand nicht, wieso sie es nicht geworden war, war sie doch nicht nur Jahrgangsbeste, sondern, ihrer Meinung nach zumindest, auch verantwortungsbewusst und regeltreu.

„Ich hätte sogar auf dich gewettet", meinte Angelina und zog einen Schmollmund. „Schade, hätte ich cool gefunden. Du als Vertrauensschülerin… dann könnten wir endlich mal was gegen Montague und seine Bande tun…"

„Ich hoﬀe nur, dass er nicht Vertrauensschüler ist!", ﬁel Stefanie ein und die Vorstellung erfüllte sie mit Grauen. Einen Moment lang sahen sie alle ziemlich entsetzt aus, dann winkte Lee ab.

„Der? Nee… niemals. Der ist doch ein halber Troll!"

„Egal welcher Slytherin es geworden ist, gut ist es bei keinem." Mit düsterer Miene biss Stefanie von ihrem Brot ab und Fred erbarmte sich endlich dazu, seine Beine zurückzuziehen, damit Alicia sich setzen konnte.

„Naja, es gibt auch ein paar ganz nette", begann sie und fuhr mit der Hand ein paar Mal über den Sitz, um auch allen Schmutz, den Fred Schuhe dort eventuell hinterlassen haben könnten, zu entfernen.

„Ach ja?" Zweifelnd sah Angelina sie an. „Und die wären?"

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was ist mit Huﬀy?"

„Ja", stimmte Stefanie ihr nach kurzem Überlegen zu. „Huﬀy ist okay. Er hält sich halt raus…"

„Das denkt auch nur ihr", unterbrach Lee sie. „Er lässt sich halt eher an den Jüngeren aus. Vor euch hat er Angst, soweit ich weiß."

„Angst?" Stefanie lachte und die Zwillinge grinsten sich verheißungsvoll an.

„Das könnten wir mal ein wenig provozieren…"

„Aber nicht, wenn er echt Vertrauensschüler geworden ist", beschwichtigte Angelina sie und sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile darüber, stellten Mutmaßungen an, wer in den anderen Häusern das Abzeichen bekommen haben könnte („Solange es nicht Davies ist"- „Ich wette er ist es nicht, viel zu quidditchfanatisch" – „In Huﬄepuﬀ ist es sicher Diggory" …)

Dann gingen Alicia, Angelina und Lee zurück in ihr Abteil und Stefanie und die Zwillinge blieben zurück. Fred machte sich wieder breit und es war gerade eine angenehme Stille eingekehrt – George schnarchte schon leise vor sich hin – als die Abteiltür abermals aufglitt.

Dieses Mal standen darin aber Leute, die ihnen weniger willkommen waren. Miley Bletchley, Montague und Pucey.

Sofort blitzte Stefanie das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen entgegen. Es klemmte an Bletchleys Umhang.

„Oh nein!", entfuhr ihr und sie setzte eine verzweifelte Miene auf. „Ich habe so gehoﬀt, dass Huﬀy es bekommt!"

Bletchley kniﬀ seine Augen ein wenig zusammen und funkelte sie einen Moment lang böse an, doch dann entschied er sich doch lieber für eine arrogante Miene.

„Du hast es ja oﬀensichtlich nicht bekommen." Er lächelte spöttisch und sofort stand Fred auf, der anscheinend wusste, dass er doch einen wunden Punkt getroﬀen hatte.

„Naja, manche brauchen eben kein Abzeichen, um selbstbewusst zu sein. Anderen muss man damit über ihre Minderwertigkeitskomplexe hinweghelfen."

Er baute sich vor ihm auf und schon traten Montague und Pucey einen Schritt vor, sodass sie Bletchley hinter sich versteckten. „Du brauchst ja deine beiden Trolle, damit du dich beim Reden mit uns sicher fühlen kannst", fügte Fred noch hinzu und Bletchley schnaubte.

„Von wegen. Aber mal was anderes… ich kenn eure Vertrauensschüler nicht einmal… irgendwelche No-Names."

„No-Names ja, aber nur für dich", sagte Stefanie, „weil du dir ihre Namen nicht merken kannst."

Ein klein wenig Triumphgefühl durchﬂutete sie, als sie sah, dass er seine Hände wütend zu Fäusten ballte.

„Kommt!", herrschte er seine Begleiter an, „Lasst uns verschwinden. Mit denen reden wir wieder, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind."

„Und du uns Punkte abziehen kannst?", rief George hinterher und lachend setzte sein Bruder sich wieder neben ihn.

„So ein Idiot. Und der Vollpfosten ist Vertrauensschüler geworden…"

„So dumm ist er gar nicht", wandte Stefanie ein und erntete erstaunte Blicke.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass er gar nicht so dumm ist. Er ist natürlich ein Idiot", fügte sie rasch hinzu, „aber nicht so trollähnlich wie die anderen."

„Er ist ein Slytherin!"

„Tu nicht so, als hätte ich das vergessen." Sie lächelte die beiden an, und lehnte sich dann in ihrem Sitzplatz zurück. „Ich bin schon gespannt, wer unser Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird… hoﬀentlich mal jemand mit Verstand…"

„Hoﬀentlich nicht Snape", murmelte einer der Zwillinge düster, doch welcher es war, wusste Stefanie nicht, denn ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

Wieder trat die angenehme, schläfrige Stille ein, die anhielt, bis der Servierwagen mit dem Essen kam. Da Stefanie ihre Brote aufgegessen hatte, hatte sie keine Lust auf etwas Pikantes und kaufte sich, wie eigentlich immer, Schokofrösche und eine Packung Berti Botts Bohnen, die sie aber, ebenfalls wie immer, den Zwillingen überließ. In Wirklichkeit mochte sie diese Bohnen nicht sonderlich, weil die Chance, auf eine Ekelige zu treﬀen, so hoch war, aber sie kaufte sie trotzdem oft, damit Fred und George sie essen konnten. Bisher hatten sie nie Verdacht geschöpft, dass sie sie eventuell nur ihretwegen kaufen könnte.

„Mhm, lecker, selten so guten Ohrenschmalz gegessen", schwärmte George gerade, als Stefanie einem Schokofrosch den Kopf abbiss. Ein Blick auf die Karte, zeigte Miranda Habicht, die die ganzen Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche–Bücher geschrieben hatte und Stefanie, die die Karten nicht sammelte, legte sie achtlos beiseite.

„Hübsches Foto war das übrigens", merkte Fred nach einer Weile an und Stefanie sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Was?"

„Das Bild, das du uns geschickt hast."

„Achso." Sie grinste. „Jaaaah, war ganz okay. Aber ich wollte euch nur zeigen, dass ich es geschaﬀt habe, es beweglich zu machen. Darauf war ich schon ziemlich stolz…"

Plötzlich bemerkte Stefanie, dass der Zug langsamer wurde. Es war, als würden sie anhalten. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte, dass es schon dunkel war, aber irgendwie erschien es noch zu früh, um da zu sein.

„Oh nein, ich hab noch nicht mal meinen Umhang an…" Hastig stand George auf und schmiss dabei die Packung mit den Bohnen um. Sie ﬁel von der Sitzbank und die bunten Leckereien verteilten sich auf dem Boden.

„Toll! Du Tollpatsch, ehrlich George!", schimpfte Fred, stand dann aber ebenfalls auf, um sich seinen Umhang überzuwerfen. Stefanie jedoch zögerte.

„Wartet", sagte sie und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie ﬂüsterte. Mit einem Ruck hielt der Zug an, dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung, ﬁel das Licht aus, und sie saßen im Dunklen fest.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir schon da sind." Stefanie stand ebenfalls auf, wurde dann aber von einem der Zwillinge, der einen Schritt rückwärts gegangen war, gegen das Fenster gedrückt. „Pass auf", zischte sie und schob ihn nach vorne.

„Lumos", ﬂüsterte einer der Zwillinge, oﬀenbar der, der seinen Zauberstab zuerst gefunden hatte, und schon erleuchtete ein leichtes Licht ihr Abteil. Weiter entfernt konnte Stefanie eine Türe hören.

„Es ist wohl jemand eingestiegen…", mutmaßte sie, setzte sich aber nicht wieder hin. Sie stand jetzt hinter den Zwillingen, die beide vor ihr standen und ihre Blicke lagen auf der Türe. Es dauerte nicht lange, da öﬀnete sie sich, und ein Schüler kam herein. Er war blond und jünger als sie, Stefanie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie hatte im Hinterkopf, dass er Draco Malfoy hieß.

„Demen; Dementoren!", stammelte er und drängte sich weiter nach hinten, bis er direkt vor ihnen stand. Er sah elend aus, panisch und verängstigt, anders, als man den hochmütigen Jungen kannte, der sonst durch die Schule spazierte, als würde sie ihm gehören.

„Dementoren?", hakte Fred ungläubig nach und Malfoy nickte, ehe er schnell wieder hinausrannte, weil er sich hier wohl nicht mehr sicher fühlte. Er hatte gut daran getan, die Flucht zu ergreifen, denn nur Sekunden später öﬀnete sich die Türe erneut und dieses Mal war es kein Schüler, der hereinkam.

Stefanie hatte noch nie einen Dementor gesehen, aber sie hatte von ihnen gehört. Er war sehr groß, stieß sich beinahe den Kopf an, sofern er einen besaß, und sein Körper war von einem Umhang bedeckt, sodass man nicht einmal Konturen sehen konnte. Die Kapuze nahm jede Sicht auf sein Gesicht, aber im Licht des einzigen Zauberstabs, sah der Dementor so grauenhaft aus, dass Stefanie bang ums Herz wurde. Ohne es recht zu wollen, griﬀ sie nach der Hand des Zwillings, der direkt vor ihr stand, und klammerte sich daran. Sie spürte, wie er ihre kurz drückte.

Auch, wenn man es nicht sehen konnte, musste unter der Kapuze eine Art Mund sein, denn rasselnd begann es zu atmen, als würde es krampfhaft versuchen, alle Luft einzusaugen. Nur, dass es keine Luft war. Eine bittere Kälte legte sich über Stefanie und sie atmete hörbar aus. Ihr war, als würde die Kälte durch ihre Haut kriechen, tiefer in ihren Körper hinein und plötzlich fühlte sie, wie sich Finger aus klammen Eis um ihr Herz legten. Sie keuchte leise und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihren Zauberstab, um den Patronuszauber auszuführen, auch wenn sie in diesen Momenten nicht glaubte, irgendwann wieder glücklich sein zu können. Es war, als wäre alles Glück der Erde verschwunden.

Aber dann zog der Dementor sich zurück und als er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, atmete Stefanie erleichtert aus. Es wurde wieder wärmer, aber ihr Kopf schmerzte und langsam löste sie ihren Griﬀ um die Hand vor ihr. Sie fühlte, dass sie zitterte und wie benommen ließ sie sich auf ihren Sitz fallen. Warum hatte sie ihren Zauberstab nicht bei Hand gehabt? Sie beherrschte den Patronus, zumindest ein wenig. Geübt hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr, aber das würde sie so bald wie möglich nachholen, jetzt, da sie wusste, dass man den Zauber tatsächlich brauchte.

Das Licht ging wieder an, und sie sah, dass die Zwillinge immer noch standen, wo sie zuvor gewesen waren. George murmelte leise: „Nox", und das Licht seines Zauberstabes erlosch. Er setzte sich wieder und Stefanie fand, dass er ein wenig blass wirkte. Auch Fred ließ sich wieder auf seinem Platz nieder und starrte geradeaus.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie so schlimm sind", sagte er nach einer Weile und Stefanie nahm einen Schokofrosch. Endorphine schienen jetzt genau das Richtige zu sein. Sie warf den beiden auch je einen zu. „Esst mal das, Schokolade macht glücklich. Endorphine und so."

Sie fragten nicht, sondern aßen einfach und sofort spürte Stefanie die Wirkung. Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, von den Zehen bis zu den Fingerspitzen. Sie fühlte sich fast augenblicklich wieder besser.

„Echt ﬁes", mampfte George und der Zug setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Stefanies Blick ﬁel auf die beiden Zauberumhänge, die auf dem Boden lagen und dann auf die ganzen Bohnen. Sie seufzte, dann holte sie ihren Koﬀer und warf sich ihren Umhang über.

„Warum sie wohl hier waren…."

„Sie haben nach Black gesucht, ist doch klar", antwortete George und zog einen Umhang an, auf dessen Innenseite Stefanie deutlich ein kleines ‚F' erkennen konnte. Sie schmunzelte, als Fred den Umhang mit dem ‚G' anzog. Den beiden machte es oﬀenbar nichts aus, die Sachen des jeweils anderen zu tragen.

„Sirius Black? Was sollte der denn bitte im Zug wollen?", fragte Stefanie und stopfte die restlichen Schokofrösche in ihre Umhangtasche, in der noch einige Pfeﬀerminzbonbons waren. Diesen Vorrat würde sie heute deﬁnitiv auﬀüllen.

„Naja", begann Fred und hockte sich auf den Boden, um ein paar Bohnen zu retten. „Wir haben Mum und Dad mal reden gehört. Oﬀenbar sucht er nach Harry… eventuell. Ist eine Vermutung…"

„…Oder ein Gerücht", warf sein Bruder schnell ein und half ihm dann dabei, die Bohnen aufzulesen und zurück in die Verpackung zu stopfen. Als sie fertig waren, hielten sie Stefanie die Packung hin, aber sie lehnte ab. „Danke, könnt ihr haben."

„Nur, weil sie auf dem Boden waren?"

„Nein." Sie lachte. „Einfach so. Esst nur."

„Cool, danke." George steckte die Bohnen in seinen Koﬀer, dann sahen sie alle aus dem Fenster, weil sie erwarteten, dass sie bald da wären. Tatsächlich wurde der Zug nur Sekunden später langsamer und hielt schließlich am Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade.

„Endlich, ich sterbe vor Hunger", ließ Fred verlauten, als sie sich in den Flur drängten und dann durch die Türe des Wagons ins Freie. Aus der Ferne konnten sie Hagrid laut nach den Erstklässlern rufen hören und grinsten sich an. Ersklässler waren sie nun wirklich keine mehr. Sobald man im ZAG-Jahr war, war man wirklich einer der Großen.

Sie setzten sich in eine der noch leeren Kutschen, aber Fred hatte gerade erst seine Beine ausgestreckt und den Durchgang blockiert, als schon Leute ihre Köpfe hineinsteckten, um zu sehen, wer dort saß.

„Verzieht euch", wies Fred sie an. „Sucht euch ne andere Kutsche."

„Was is so schlecht daran, mit mir in einer Kutsche zu sitzen?", fragte Kenneth Towler, ebenfalls ein Gryﬃndor aus ihrem Jahrgang, an dessen Brust ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen schimmerte. Stefanie warf George einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Jetzt wussten sie zumindest, wer der männliche Vertrauensschüler geworden war.

„Ich müsste dafür meine Beine einziehen", antwortete Fred inzwischen ungerührt auf Kenneths Frage und dieser verzog sich seufzend.

„Das war aber nicht gerade nett von dir." Tadelnd schüttelte Stefanie ihren Kopf und die Kutschte setzte sich, nur halb voll, in Bewegung.

„Na und? Er ist Vertrauensschüler geworden, das macht ihn gleich unsympathischer."

„Allein die Tatsache, dass er es geworden ist, spricht ja dafür, dass ihr nie viel miteinander zu tun hattet." Stefanie grinste und Fred schüttelte abwertend seinen Kopf.

„So voller Vorurteile… ich war nur zu faul, um mich zu bewegen."

„Natürlich", sagte Stefanie und versuchte nicht mal überzeugt zu klingen. Da sie den beiden gegenüber saß, und so, abgesehen von Freds Füßen, eine ganze Bank für sich hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und streckte ihre Beine entlang der altmodischen Polsterung, wobei sie Freds Füße an die Kante drängte.

„Und wehe du beschmutzt meinen Umhang", warnte sie ihn, was ihn dazu brachte, zu grinsen.

„Provozier mich nicht."

„Provozier du mich nicht." Drohend hob sie ihren Zeigeﬁnger. „Ein Fehltritt und ich werde euch nicht mehr bei den Hausaufgaben helfen."

„Was für eine Drohung", sagte George mit von Ironie getränkter Stimme und Fred lachte.

„Als ob. Der Witz dabei ist ja, dass wir dich nicht mal drum bitten. Du machst das von alleine, weil du unsere Unwissenheit nicht ertragen kannst."

„Und ihr? Ihr legt anderen Leuten von alleine Stinkbomben ins Bett, weil ihr ihre Sauberkeit nicht ertragen könnt?", fragte sie beleidigt.

„Nein", antwortete Fred lakonisch und gab keine Auskunft mehr dazu. Dann aber brachen sie alle drei in Gelächter aus.

Sie fuhren durch das große, schmiedeiserne Tor und Stefanie erkannte, dass zwei Dementoren den Eingang ﬂankierten. Sie schluckte und dachte krampfhaft an etwas Witziges. Zwar funktionierte das nicht, aber die Wirkung der Dementoren verschwand schnell und als die Kutschen vor Hogwarts hielten, stiegen sie in bester Laune aus. Wahrscheinlich trug auch die Aussicht auf ein herrliches Festessen dazu bei und sie gingen voller Vorfreude durch das große Eingangsportal in die Eingangshalle und drängten sich von dort aus in die Große Halle.

„Schau, da vorne sind Angelina und Lee", sagte Stefanie, als sie die beiden entdeckte. Auch Alicia konnte sie sehen, aber die war gerade mit Oliver Wood, ihrem Freund, beschäftigt.

„Oﬀenbar hat ihre Beziehung die Ferien überdauert", grinste George, als er die beiden sah und dann setzten sie sich zu Lee und Angelina, deren Blicke ebenfalls, wenn auch weniger diskret, auf den beiden hafteten.

„Ich hoﬀe er wird noch Zeit für Quidditch haben, wenn er sich so intensiv mit ihr beschäftigt", ließ Fred frech verlauten und Angelina runzelte die Stirn.

„Weißt du denn nicht, dass die beiden sich nur über Quidditch unterhalten?"

Stefanie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihr das glauben sollte und sagte nichts dazu, die Zwillinge und Lee grinsten sich jedoch vielsagend an. „Ist aber auch nicht schwer… ich hab da was läuten gehört, dass sie nicht so viel reden."

Stefanie stieß Fred unsanft mit dem Ellbogen an. „Du hast gar nichts in die Richtung läuten gehört. Und jetzt seht endlich mal weg! Wenn ihr so wild auf sowas seid, dann sucht euch doch ne Freundin. Schwer kann das bei eurem Aussehen ja nicht sein."

Angelina hob zustimmen die Augenbrauen und sie wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Eingangstüre zu, die sich gerade schwerfällig öﬀnete.

Wer nun Professor McGonagall mit den Erstklässlerin erwartet hatte, der wurde enttäuscht. Tatsächlich kam statt der großen und schlanken Gestalt ein sehr kleiner Mann, Professor Flitwick, der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw, durch die Türe, gefolgt von Erstklässlern, die ihn teilweise sogar überragten.

„Warum macht McGonagall nicht die Auswahl?" fragte Angelina halblaut und Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab sie vorhin gesehen, also ist sie schon da… vielleicht muss sie was anderes machen…"

Aber Flitwick machte seine Sache ebenso gut, wie McGonagall sonst, was wahrscheinlich nicht schwer war, denn viel gab es nicht zu tun, die Hauptarbeit erledigte immerhin der Hut.

Gerade als der letzte Schüler seinem Haus zugeteilt worden war, kam McGonagall durch die Türe, gefolgt von Harry und Hermine.

„Was die beiden wohl wieder angestellt haben…" George hob einen Mundwinkel verschmitzt nach oben und Angelina sah ihn scharf an. „Frag sie später, ich will jetzt Dumbledore hören und essen…"

Tatsächlich schickte Dumbledore sich an, sich ihnen mitzuteilen. Normalerweise war das eine Sache von einer halben Minute. Er beschränkte sich auf sehr wenige Worte, damit sie schneller zum Teil mit dem Festmahl vorrücken konnten.

„Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!"

„Kommts mir nur so vor, oder sagt er jedes Jahr fast dasselbe?", murmelte Stefanie halblaut zu Fred, der sich auf ein Grinsen als Antwort beschränkte.

„Ich habe euch allen einige Dinge mitzuteilen, und da etwas sehr Ernstes darunter ist, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn ich gleich damit herausrücke, denn nach unserem herrlichen Festmahl werdet ihr sicher ein wenig bedröppelt sein."

Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, ist der Hogwarts-Express durchsucht worden, und ihr wisst inzwischen, dass unsere Schule gegenwärtig einige der Dementoren von Askaban beherbergt, die im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums hier sind."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und Stefanie warf ihren Freunden einen betretenden Blick zu. Damit war es oﬃziell.

„Sie sind an allen Eingängen zum Gelände postiert und ich muss euch klar sagen, dass niemand ohne Erlaubnis die Schule verlassen darf, während sie hier sind. Dementoren dürfen nicht mit Tricks oder Verkleidungen zum Narren gehalten werden – nicht einmal mit Tarnumhängen. Es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Dementors, Bitten oder Ausreden zu verstehen. Ich mahne daher jeden Einzelnen von euch: Gebt ihnen keinen Grund, euch Leid zuzufügen. Ich erwarte von unseren Vertrauensschülern und unserem neuen Schulsprecherpaar, dass sie dafür sorgen, dass kein Schüler und keine Schülerin den Dementoren in die Quere kommt."

„Noch ein Grund, warum wir uns glücklich schätzen können, keinen Vertrauensschüler in unseren Reihen zu haben", murmelte Fred und Angelina hob ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ich hoﬀe doch, dass du nicht vorhast, Dumbeldores Anweisungen zu missachten und dich an ihnen vorbeizuschleichen." Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig schrill und George hielt sich warnend den Finger an die Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Tatsächlich sprach niemand außer ihnen und Dumbeldore ließ seine Augen mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck über die Schüler wandern. Nun machte niemand auch nur einen Mucks.

„Und nun zu etwas Angenehmeren. Ich freue mich, dieses Jahr zwei neue Lehrer in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu können.

Zunächst Professor Lupin, der sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, diese Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen."

Lupin war ein Mann, der angegriﬀen wirkte. Zwar sah Stefanie sein Gesicht nicht deutlich, aber sie stellte sich vor, dass es gefurcht war von den Schlägen, die das Leben ihm erteilt hatte. Auch von der Ferne erkannte sie, dass sein Umhang alt war, alt und schäbig, es war längst überfällig, dass er einen neuen kaufte. Vermutlich war er arm, aber das hieß nicht, dass er kein guter Lehrer war.

Stefanie applaudierte ein wenig lauter, als die anderen und auf Georges fragenden Blick hin, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Sieht doch nett aus."

„Zu unserer zweiten Neuernennenung", fuhr Dumbledore inzwischen fort und lächelte ein wenig, „Nun, es tut mir Leid, euch sagen zu müssen, dass Professor Kesselbrand, unser Lehrer für Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe, Ende letzten Jahres in den Ruhestand getreten ist, um sich noch ein wenig seiner verbliebenen Gliedmaßen erfreuen zu können."

Stefanie verzog enttäuscht ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte den Lehrer, mit einer Vorliebe für Monster, sehr gemocht, auch, wenn eben diese Vorliebe ihn einen Arm und ein Bein gekostet hatte.

„Jedoch", sprach Dumbeldore unbeirrt weiter, „bin ich froh, sagen zu können, dass sein Platz von keinem anderen, als Rubeus Hagrid eingenommen wird, der sich bereit erklärt hat, diese Lehrtätigkeit zusätzlich zu seinen Pﬂichten als Wildhüter zu übernehmen."

„Was?", brach es überrascht aus den Zwillingen heraus, dann sahen sie sich grinsend an und sie alle stimmten begeistert in den Jubel ein, der am Gryﬃndortisch ausgebrochen war. Sie mochten und schätzten Hagrid, auch, wenn er sie immer daran hinderte, in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen.

Dann, endlich, kamen Dumbledores erlösende Worte: „Nun, ich denke das ist alles, was zu erwähnen wäre. Beginnen wir mit dem Festmahl!"

Die goldenen Platten vor ihnen füllten sich von Zauberhand mit allen Speisen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte, und Stefanie war nicht die einzige, die erleichtert aufstöhnte.

„Endlich! Bis auf ein mickriges Frühstück und ein paar Schokofrösche habe ich heute nichts gegessen!"

„Endlich!", machte George sie nach, „Bis auf einen gewaltigen Berg Toast, Spiegelei, Mums Kuchen, ihre belegten Brote und deine Berti Botts Bohnen habe ich heute nur drei Schokofrösche und eine Portion Auﬂauf von gestern gegessen."

Stefanie lachte und begann ihren Teller zu beladen. Zuerst nahm sie sich Gemüse, damit sie ihr Gewissen beruhigen konnte, danach ein paar Bratkartoﬀeln, Pommes Frittes und ein wenig Fleisch.

Während sie aßen, wurde der Raum erfüllt vom Lachen und den Gesprächen der anderen. Beiläuﬁg nahm sie wahr, wie Alicia versuchte, Oliver zu füttern, was an seiner Ablehnung scheiterte, oder wie Bletchley mit seinem Abzeichen angab.

Stefanies Blick suchte den Gryﬃndortisch nach Patricia und Kyra ab, damit sie sehen konnte, welche der beiden es nun geworden war.

„Sieh mal", sagte Fred nicht gerade leise in ihre Richtung. „Es ist Kyra geworden." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fügte er hinzu: „Ganz Unrecht hatte Bletchley ja nicht. Sie ist echt nicht gerade auﬀällig. Ich hab noch nie mit ihr gesprochen, und das, obwohl wir im selben Haus und im selben Jahrgang sind."

Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte ihre Unterhaltungen mit dem Mädchen auch auf ein Minimum beschränkt. „Ich hoﬀe nur, dass sie es nicht irgendwie auf uns abgesehen hat. Stell dir mal vor, sie würde versuchen, uns zu bestrafen, wenn wir eine Regel übertreten…"

„Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen." Er grinste. „Ich habe ihre Stimme nicht im Kopf."

„Du bist echt gemein." Stefanie spießte eine Karotte auf und führte sie zu ihrem Mund. Dann jedoch hielt sie in der Bewegung inne und gestikulierte damit, während sie weitersprach: „Es ist aber auch egal. Sie ist es geworden, keine Ahnung warum, die Anforderungen können ja nicht besonders hoch sein, sonst würde es nie ein Slytherin schaﬀen…"

Angelina unterdrückte ein Lachen, während George schnaubte. „Wie schlecht sind wir dann, dass wir es alle nicht geworden sind?"

„Wir sind nicht schlecht, wir sind nur anderweitig beschäftigt", erklärte Angelina und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft. „Quidditch zum Beispiel. Ich sags euch, dieses Jahr müssen wir einfach gewinnen!"

„Es ist doch Olivers letztes Jahr, oder?", fragte Stefanie und nahm endlich die Karotte in den Mund.

„Jaaaaaah, ist es." Fred seufzte. „Ich glaube er würde seine UZTs vernachlässigen, um zu gewinnen."

„Er würde alles tun, um zu gewinnen", verbesserte sein Bruder ihn und sie grinsten.

„Und ihr?" Stefanie blickte auf. „Ihr würdet auch eure ZAGs vernachlässigen, um zu gewinnen?"

„Nein", sagte Angelina entschieden, aber die beiden Zwillinge warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.

„Naja… ZAGs sind überbewertet."

„Quidditch auch", hielt Stefanie dagegen.

George schnaubte. „Nur, wenn man keine Ahnung hat, wie es ist, wirklich zu spielen."

Stefanie nahm ihm das nicht übel und grinste. „ZAGs sind auch nur überbewertet, wenn man zu faul ist, sich anzustrengen. Aber egal, macht was ihr wollt."

Beim Nachtisch hielt Stefanie sich zurück, sie wollte nicht zu viel essen und außerdem hatte sie schon so viele Schokofrösche intus. Dafür war sie voll damit beschäftigt, so viele Pfeﬀerminzbonbons wie nur möglich einzusacken. Niemand nahm ihr das übel, denn sie wurden beim Festmahl generell verschmäht. Erst im Laufe des Jahres, ﬁel den Schülern ein, dass so ein Bonbon gerade nicht schlecht wäre.

Als auch der Nachtisch verschwunden war, erhoben sich die Schüler munter plaudernd und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Häuser. Stefanie ging zusammen mit Angelina und den Zwillingen, wie auch Lee nach oben, da Alicia ihre Zeit lieber mit Wood verbrachte.

„Ich kanns ja verstehen", sagte Angelina, während sie eine Trickstufe übersprang. „Sie sind halt verliebt und er ist nur noch dieses Jahr hier…."

„Aber?", hakte Stefanie nach und hinderte George daran, ihr ein Bonbon aus der Umhangtasche zu ziehen.

„Naja, sie könnte ein wenig Zeit mit uns verbringen."

„Sie war doch mit euch im Zug, oder?"

Lee nickte, seine Miene war jedoch düster. „Ja, aber Oliver auch."

„Was? Oliver war bei euch im Abteil?" Ungläubig sahen die Zwillinge ihn an und er nickte wieder. „Ja, und nicht gerade auf uns ﬁxiert… mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie bei seinen Leuten rumgehangen wären…" Er schüttelte sich merklich und Stefanie grinste.

„Regt euch nicht so auf. Ihr werdet schon genug von Alicia haben, immerhin müssen sie beide lernen und neben dem Unterricht und dem Training bleibt da nicht so viel Zeit…"

Sie kamen am Portrait an und blieben stehen. Damit waren sie nicht alleine, eine ganze Schlange stand schon dort und Stefanie wurde klar, dass sie das Passwort ja noch gar nicht kannten.

„Ich komme schon, ich komme schon!", rief Percy von hinten und drängte sich vor. „Das neue Passwort ist Fortuna Major!"

„Tolles Passwort", hörte Stefanie Lee murmeln und sie kletterten durch das runde Loch, das hinter dem Portrait lag. Während die meisten Schüler die Treppen hinauf nach oben in ihre Schlafsäle gingen, ließen die Zwillinge sich auf einem der Sofa nieder, das direkt vor dem Kamin stand. Angelina setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und Lee auf die Stuhllehne. So nahm Stefanie den letzten Sessel und schloss ihre Augen.

„Wenn du so müde bist, dann solltest du vielleicht ins Bett gehen", witzelte George und sie winkte ab.

„Ich kann hier genauso gut schlafen wie oben, dort wartet ja nur mein Koﬀer auf mich…"

Sie gähnte und die anderen lachten. Eine Weile lang unterhielten sie sich noch, aber dann zogen auch sie sich zurück in ihre Schlafsäle.


	42. Fleißig bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr

**41\. Fleißig bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Stefanie relativ früh auf. Sie war sogar vor den anderen wach und nutzte die Zeit, um ihren Koﬀer auszupacken. Als die anderen erwachten, ging sie zusammen mit Angelina und Alicia zum Frühstück, wo schon die Zwillinge saßen. Stefanie setzte sich neben sie und begann top motiviert damit, sich einen Toast mit Butter zu bestreichen.

Nur kurze Zeit später kam McGonagall zu ihnen und reichte ihnen ihre Stundenpläne. „Hier sind ihre und… wo sind denn die Drittklässler? Kein Einziger hier? Könnten Sie so nett sein und sie ihnen geben? Ich muss kurz nachsehen, was Peeves gerade wieder angestellt hat…"

Sie drückte George einige Stundenpläne in die Hand und rauschte aus der großen Halle zu Filch, der im Eingang stand und wild gestikulierte.

Stefanie warf einen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan und stöhnte. „Ernsthaft? Zaubertränke am Montag? Ernsthaft?!"

Fred schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Die können mich mal. Fällt denen nichts Besseres ein, als immer uns Zaubertränke auf den Montag zu packen?"

„Verwandlung, Zaubertränke und nach dem Mittagessen Pﬂege Magischer Geschöpfe und Alte Runen…"

Stefanie steckte den Stundenplan ein und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft, als sich Harry, Ron und Hermine neben George niederließen. „Ach", machte er und nahm die Stundenpläne.

„Die neuen Stundenpläne für die Drittklässler." Er gab sie allesamt Harry, damit er sich darum kümmerte. „Was ist los mit dir, Harry?", fragte er dann und Stefanie sah interessiert von ihrem Toast auf. Dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte, war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt konnte sie sehen, dass er nicht unbedingt fröhlich aussah. Vielleicht hatte er auch Zaubertränke am Montag.

„Malfoy", antwortete Ron an Harrys Stelle und sah ungewohnt böse aus.

Stefanie folgte Rons Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins, wo sie gerade noch sah, wie Malfoy so tat, als würde er vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fallen. Auch sie hatte gehört, dass Harry aufgrund des Dementors das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, aber sie konnte das durchaus nachvollziehen.

„Dieses kleine Großmaul", hörte sie George sagen und sah ihn nachdenklich an, während er Harry tröstete. „Gestern Abend, als die Dementoren in unserem Wagen waren, war er nicht so dreist. Kam in unser Abteil gerannt, weißt du noch, Fred?"

„Hat sich fast nass gemacht." Verächtlich blickte Fred zu Malfoy hinüber und nicht zum ersten Mal kam Stefanie der Gedanke, dass George wirklich einfühlsamer war, als sein Bruder.

„Mir war auch nicht besonders wohl", gab er gerade zu, „Richtige Ungeheuer, diese Dementoren…"

„Lassen einem die Eingeweide gefrieren." Fred schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte seinen Blick wieder seinem Essen zu, wobei seine Augen kurz Stefanies streiften, die ihn gerade schweigend angesehen hatte.

„Wenigstens seid ihr nicht ohnmächtig geworden, oder?"

Stefanie konnte ja verstehen, dass es Harry unangenehm war, das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es eigentlich jeder nachvollziehen konnte und nur Idioten wie Malfoy noch darüber redeten.

„Vergiss es Harry", versuchte George ihn aufzumuntern. „Fred, weißt du noch, wie Dad nach Askaban musste? Und er meinte, das sei der schlimmste Ort, an dem er je gewesen sei, er kam ganz schwach und zittrig zurück… Diese Dementoren saugen das Glück ab, wo sie auch sind. Die meisten Gefangenen werden verrückt."

„Wollen mal sehen, wie gut gelaunt Malfoy nach unserem ersten Quidditchspiel aus der Wäsche guckt", grinste Fred. „Gryﬃndor gegen Slytherin, das erste Spiel der Saison, so war's doch?"

Stefanie nickte, als hätte er sie gefragt. „Hat Alicia gesagt und die muss es ja wissen…."

„Wir werden sie auf jeden Fall platt machen." Er nahm sich noch einen Toast und streckte sich behaglich. „Und den Quidditchpokal gewinnen."

Und dabei auch noch die ZAG-Prüfungen im Hinterkopf behalten, dachte Stefanie bei sich, sprach es aber nicht aus, da sie wusste, dass das das Letzte war, das die Zwillinge im Moment interessierte.

Dafür wurde es in Verwandlung angesprochen und Professor McGonagall, der ihre Zeit immer sehr kostbar war, verwendete eine ganze Viertelstunde, um mit ihnen darüber zu reden.

„Um Ihre ZAG Prüfungen zu bestehen, brauchen Sie eigentlich nicht mehr als Praxis, Übung und Studium."

„Mehr gibt es auch nicht", murmelte Fred, der neben Stefanie saß, leise und sie grinste.

„Jeder von Ihnen kann ein ZAG in Verwandlung erlangen, wenn er sich gründlich genug darauf vorbereitet."

„Ich wusste da kommt ein Haken." George und sein Bruder zwinkerten sich zu und Stefanie versuchte, sich auf McGonagall zu konzentrieren, anstatt aufzulachen.

„Wir beginnen heute mit dem Verschwindezauber. Es ist einer der schwierigsten Zauber, der bei den ZAG-Prüfungen gefragt wird, aber noch viel leichter als das, was bei Ihren UTZ-Prüfungen verlangt werden wird. Wir beginnen an wirbellosen Tieren zu üben, Schnecken, wie Sie sehen können… später werden wir es mit Wirbeltieren versuchen."

Sie ließ Schnecken austeilen, an denen die Schüler üben sollten und schon bald war der Raum erfüllt von verzweifelten „Evanesco"-Rufen.

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du den Zauber schon beherrscht", maulte Fred, als Stefanies Schnecke beim ersten Versuch verschwand.

Sie wurde ein wenig rot und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich empfand es vor zwei Jahren als sehr praktisch, ihn zu lernen…"

„Steph", sagte er und sah sie sehr ernst an. „Sie hat eben gesagt, dass das einer der schwierigsten Sprüche auf ZAG-Niveau ist und du beherrscht ihn seit der dritten Klasse? Was hast du uns noch verschwiegen?"

Weil er am Ende seine Mundwinkel verzog, wusste Stefanie, dass er nicht wirklich so ernst war, wie er vorgab, zu sein und grinste. „Ich habe ja auch keine Angst vor den ZAG-Prüfungen… außer vielleicht vor Zaubertränke, denn da muss ich ein Ohnegleichen schaﬀen, um nächstes Jahr weitermachen zu können."

„Wäre auch echt tragisch, wenn das das letzte Zaubertränkejahr wäre…", murmelte Fred sarkastisch und versuchte seine Schnecke verschwinden zu lassen, während McGonagall Stefanie, zufrieden lächelnd, eine neue gab. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es sich nicht doch nur eingebildet hatte, aber fast kam es ihr so vor, als hätte die Lehrerin ihr diskret zugezwinkert.

„Oh ja, nimms mir nicht übel, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das auch dein letztes Jahr mit Zaubertränke sein wird…"

„Wenn nicht, dann lass ich _mich_ verschwinden." Das brachte Stefanie dazu, leise vor sich hin zu kichern, aber McGonagall schien das entgangen zu sein, denn am Ende der Stunde gab sie allen außer ihr die Aufgabe, den Zauber zu üben.

Nicht gerade in Bestlaune, gingen sie nun hinunter in die Kerker. „Ich hasse Zaubertränke so sehr", begann Angelina zu sagen, während sie die steinernen Stufen hinunterschritten, „Aber ich will es nächstes Jahr trotzdem noch haben…"

„Warum denn das bitte?", fragte George nach, der es oﬀenbar in keiner Art und Weise nachvollziehen konnte. Er sah Angelina sogar ein wenig so an, als hätte sie etwas Abartiges von sich gegeben.

„Damit ich beruﬂich auf alles vorbereitet bin", erklärte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß nämlich noch nicht, was ich einmal werden möchte, also muss ich mich in allem anstrengen."

„Aber es gibt doch diese Berufsberatung… dieses Jahr einmal", meinte Fred, aber sie winkte ab.

„Ich will's Snape und all den Slytherins einfach zeigen, okay? Und meiner Mum…" Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sie. „Sie hat nämlich gesagt, dass sie damals so gut in dem Fach war und dass ich mich ja anstrengen soll…"

„Unsre Mum ist auch gut im Stricken und ich kann's trotzdem nicht", warf George ein, doch dieses Argument wurde ignoriert.

Sie kamen vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke an und zu ihrem großen Missvergnügen, standen dort bereits die Slytherins.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Wer kommt denn da?" Montague grinste dämlich und erinnerte Stefanie, mal wieder, an einen Troll. Sie versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen und wandte ihm den Rücken zu, um sich in ein Gespräch mit ihren Freunden zu vertiefen.

„Einfach ignorieren, genau", stimmte Angelina ihr zu und keiner der beiden entging der zweifelnde Blick, den die Zwillinge sich zuwarfen. Zum Glück kam niemand mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen, denn schon kam Snape die Treppe mit wehendem Umhang herunter gerauscht und mit einer Zauberstabbewegung öﬀnete er die Türe zum Klassenzimmer.

„Nun, so sehr Sie, wie ich sehe, darauf brennen, mit der heutigen Lektion zu beginnen, so ungern möchte ich Sie vorher noch daran erinnern, dass Sie sich in Ihrem ZAG-Jahr beﬁnden", sagte Snape, sobald jeder seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Er stellte sich hinter sein Pult und sah sie düster an. „Ich gehe also nicht davon aus, dass ich viele von Ihnen im nächsten Jahr wieder hier sehen werde, aber leider sind es bis dahin noch einige Monate, Monate, in denen Sie ja zumindest noch versuchen können, Ihr Niveau auf zumindest ‚Annehmbar' zu bringen.

Heute werden Sie sich an einem Trank versuchen, der bei den ZAG-Prüfungen sehr häuﬁg gefragt wird… der Trunk des Friedens. Richtig gebraut lindert er Ängste und dämpft Aufregung…"

Also genau das Richtige für die ZAG-Prüfungen, dachte Stefanie bei sich und lächelte.

„…Falsch gebraut jedoch wird er Sie in einen Tiefschlaf versetzen, aus dem Sie nichts und niemand mehr befreien kann…" Er machte eine kurze Pause und aus einem nicht erklärbaren Grund fand sein Blick Montague und Pucey.

„Nun, alles was Sie brauchen, ﬁnden Sie im Zutatenschrank, die Anleitung steht an der Tafel."

Tatsächlich erschien sie dort im selben Augenblick und Stefanie fand, dass er sich beim Schreiben Mühe gegeben hatte, denn sie war leserlich und beispielsweise nicht mit der Klaue der Zwillinge zu vergleichen.

„Noch etwas. Am Ende der Stunde werdet Sie mir eine Probe Ihrer Tränke geben, die ich bewerten werde, wie Ihre ZAG-Prüfungen bewertet werden werden. Sie haben jetzt eineinhalb Stunden Zeit."

Stefanie warf einen raschen Blick auf ihre Uhr, dann holte sie ihre Zutaten und begann mit dem Brauen. Es war tatsächlich nicht der einfachste Trank aller Zeiten, vor allem, weil man unentwegt die Uhr im Auge behalten musste. So und so viele Minuten musste der Trank über dem Feuer sein und dann und dann bei dieser Temperatur.

Nach einer Weile meldete Snape sich zu Wort. „Inzwischen sollte ein silberner Dunst über Ihrem Kessel aufsteigen."

Stefanie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sah, dass das bei ihrem Trank der Fall war. Rasch ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten und nur bei den wenigsten Kesseln war dasselbe Bild zu sehen.

Zufrieden stellte Stefanie fest, dass aus Kyras Kessel gar kein Rauch aufstieg, sondern man nur ein bedrohliches Brodeln hören konnte, während aus Bletchleys Trank etwas aufstieg, das eher blau als silbern wirkte. Dennoch kommentierte Snape es nicht und ging an allen Slytherins vorbei, ohne etwas zu sagen, obwohl Stefanie sich sicher war, dass keiner von ihnen einen fehlerfreien Trank vor sich hatte.

Als sie Snape wenig später eine Probe brachte, war sie zufrieden mit sich, jedoch verschwand dieses Gefühl, als er ihnen die Hausaufgaben ansagte.

„Zwölf Zoll Pergament", schimpfte George, der mit seiner Zeit oﬀenbar lieber etwas anderes anfangen würde. „Worüber noch mal?"

„Die Eigenschaften von Mondstein und die Anwendung in der Kunst der Zaubertränke", wiederholte Stefanie für ihn, während sie die Treppen hinauf stiegen und zum Mittagessen gingen.

„Genau. Und den Verschwindezauber üben. Was kommt als nächstes? Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe …." Fred überlegte kurz, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Was wird Hagrid uns schon als Hausaufgabe geben? Er ist nicht der Typ dafür…"

Nach dem Essen gingen sie hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte, wo er sie schon erwartete. Auf seinem Mund lag ein Strahlen und Stefanie war froh, dass sie gemeinsam mit den Huﬄepuﬀs Unterricht hatten, die es ihm ebenfalls gönnten, nun zu unterrichten, sodass kein Slytherin seine Laune verderben konnte.

„Kommt ruhig ein wenig näher!", wies er sie an und wirkte immer noch bestens gelaunt. „Heute, für unsere erste Stunde, werden wir Tiere durchnehmen, die bei den ZAG-Prüfungen vorkommen können. Sie sind harmlos… nicht unbedingt das, was ich mir als spannend vorstelle", fügte er leise hinzu, „aber wichtig. Es handelt sich dabei um Niﬄer und ihr werdet sie nicht in euren Büchern ﬁnden, fürchte ich."

Eben diese Bücher, hatten sie gerade herausgeholt. Jeder Schüler hatte sein Buch mit einem Gürtel oder einem Seil zugebunden, damit es kein Massaker veranstalten konnte und sie alle blicken missmutig von den Monsterbüchern hin zu Hagrid.

„Ähm, Professor", fragte schließlich ein Huﬄepuﬀ, der Patrick Summers hieß, „wie kann man mit den Büchern umgehen, ohne, dass sie einen umbringen?"

Hagrid grinste. „Ihr müsst ihnen nur den Rücken streicheln. Bitte sagt nicht, dass das keiner geschaﬀt hat?"

Stefanie versuchte es, wie alle anderen auch, und sobald sie mit ihren Fingern über den Buchrücken strich, ertönte eine Art Schnurren und das Buch wurde vollkommen ruhig. Da sie es jetzt aber nicht brauchte, steckte sie es wieder weg.

„Also, kommt mit." Er winkte ihnen zu und sie folgten ihm hinter die Hütte. Dort sahen sie, auf dem Boden, einige Kisten stehen und als sie nahe genug bei ihnen waren, blickten sie auf kleine, pelzige, beinahe schon ﬂauschige Geschöpfe, mit langen Schnauzen und Vorderpfoten, die an Spaten erinnerten – vermutlich zum Graben geeignet.

Hagrid begann ihnen von den Niﬄern zu erzählen und davon, wie sehr sie glitzernde Dinge mochten.

„Also passt euch eure Uhren und Ohrringe auf!"

Dann überließ er ihnen je zu dritt einen Niﬄer und ließ sie das ganze Hogwarts Areal nach Wertsachen absuchen, wobei Stefanie sich nicht sicher war, ob er das durfte, denn die Niﬄer gruben die Umgebung ganz schön um. Zusammen mit den Zwillingen näherten sie sich unauﬀällig dem Verbotenen Wald, um einmal zu testen, wer hier schon alles Gold versteckt hatte.

„Falsche Richtung! Weg mit euch von da!", scheuchte Hagrid sie fort und enttäuscht schlugen sie einen andere Weg ein.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte ihr Niﬄer immerhin einen alten, goldenen Schnatz gefunden. Ein anderes Trio hatte eine rostige Galleone und wieder ein anderes ein altes, lädiertes Halsband, von dem neben den Goldringen nur noch Lederfetzen übrig waren. Dieses nahm Hagrid an sich, vielleicht hatte er es einst verloren, während er sie die Galleone und den Schnatz behalten ließ. Wer nichts gefunden hatte, bekam Schokofrösche von ihm.

„Ich muss sagen", meinte George und warf den Schnatz in die Höhe, um ihn wieder aufzufangen, „Ich wollte schon immer mal einen Schnatz haben… obwohl unserer hier anscheinend nicht mehr sehr ﬂugwillig ist."

„Er ist ja auch nicht auf dem Quidditchfeld", merkte Stefanie an, während sie hinauf zum Schloss gingen.

„Ich frag mich, wie er seinen Weg so weit weg vom Feld gefunden hat…. Schnatze sind doch eigentlich so verzaubert, dass sie das Feld nicht von sich aus verlassen…", sinnierte Fred und übersprang ein Erdloch, das ein Niﬄer hinterlassen hatte.

Stefanie legte ihre Stirn in Falten und warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Schnatz. „Ja, vor allem weil er ja vergraben worden ist… aber wer weiß, vielleicht geht es dabei um den Inhalt… ihr wisst ja sicher, dass ein Schnatz hohl ist, man kann etwas hineintun und er öﬀnet sich, wenn der, der ihn zuerst gefangen hat, ihn wieder berührt."

„Nur, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, wer das sein soll…", merkte George an und warf ihn wieder in die Luft. „Und er fühlt sich immer noch hohl an", fügte er dann hinzu und grinste.

„Vielleicht wurde er auch gar nicht absichtlich vergraben, sondern verloren und dann irgendwie versehentlich zugeschüttet…"

„Ich habe ja auch nicht behauptet, dass wir hier den Heiligen Gral gefunden haben", lachte Stefanie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Egal, ich muss los zu Alte Runen. Bis dann."

„Ja, bis dann." Und dann entfernten sie sich in unterschiedliche Richtungen.

Am Abend trafen sie sich beim Essen wieder und die Zwillinge wirkten gereizt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass diese Wahrsagtante von uns verlangt, ein Traumtagebuch zu führen! Ich meine… abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht jeden Tag etwas träume, hab ich sicher keine Lust, ihr das auch noch zu präsentieren", schimpfte Fred und George nickte.

„Viel zu privat?", erkundigte Stefanie sich grinsend und Fred schnaubte.

„Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass ich keine Lust habe ihr meine Träume zu präsentieren… weil sie… na gut, ja, weil sie zu privat sind."

„Was geht es sie auch an, für wen ich mich beispielsweise interessiere", nahm Lee den Faden auf und Stefanie warf ihnen mitleidsvolle Blicke zu.

„Dann erﬁndet halt was… und zu eurem Trost…" Sie stockte. Eigentlich wollte sie ihnen sagen, dass sie auch Hausaufgaben bekommen hatte, aber das stimmte nicht, also schwieg sie kurz.

„Ja?"

„Äh… ihr könnt ja immer wieder denselben Traum haben, das passiert ja manchmal…"

„Schwacher Trost", murmelte George, aber dann aß er doch gleich besser gelaunt sein Filet.

Später, im Gemeinschaftsraum, hörte Stefanie die drei halblaut weiter über Wahrsagen reden, dann aber wandten sie sich dem Üben des Verschwindezaubers zu. Soweit sie es mitbekam, versuchten sie es an ein paar Schnecken, die sie im Garten aufgelesen hatten. Sie selbst war damit beschäftigt, den Aufsatz für Snape zu schreiben, aber es dauerte nicht lange, denn sie schrieb schnell und musste, aufgrund ihres Vorwissens, nicht viel nachschlagen.

Während die drei weiter daran arbeiteten, ihre Schnecken verschwinden zu lassen, stöberte sie in ihrem neuen Lehrbuch für Arithmantik und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, bat sie George um den Schnatz und sah ihn eine Weile einfach nur an. Sie drehte ihn in den Händen und säuberte ihn schließlich mit ihrem Zauberstab. Probeweise schloss sie ihre Faust um ihn und spürte, wie Wärme durch ihre Finger glitt, weil sie ihn so fest umklammerte. Als sie ihre Finger wieder entspannte und die Faust öﬀnete, ﬁel ihr eine Veränderung auf.

In der Mitte des Schnatzes, eigentlich entlang einer unsichtbaren, mittleren Linie, die ihn umschlang wie der Äquator die Erde, waren feine Buchstaben erschienen, die, zu ihrer Überraschung, ein Wort bildeten.

Abigail, las Stefanie und kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen. Abigail war ein Name, und ein nicht unbedingt seltener noch dazu. Sogar ihre noch lebende Großmutter hieß Abigail, kurz Abbey genannt.

Bedeutete das, dass dieser Schnatz von einer Abigail gefangen worden war?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Woher sollte der Schnatz denn den Namen der Sucherin kennen? Und warum erschien er erst, als sie ihn berührte?

Sie wurde nicht schlau daraus, aber da George, als sie zu Bett ging, nicht nach dem Schnatz fragte, steckte sie ihn in ihren Beutel und ging hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal.

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie ihre erste Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Stefanie war schon wahnsinnig gespannt, wie der neue Lehrer sein würde und damit war sie nicht alleine. Es hatte im Vorhinein schon wilde Diskussionen darüber gegeben, ob er qualiﬁziert sein würde, oder nicht und einige hatten sich gefragt, ob er wohl arbeitslos gewesen war, ehe er den Job als Lehrer angenommen hatte, da sein Umhang so furchtbar alt aussah.

An diesem Umhang hing Stefanie sich nicht auf, ihr war es egal, ob er schäbig war oder nicht, und auch war es ihr egal, ob Professor Lupin arm war, oder reich. Von Bedeutung war es nämlich nur, ob er ein guter Lehrer war, oder nicht.

An diesem Morgen stand die ganze Klasse viel zu früh vor dem Klassenzimmer, weil sie alle auf keinen Fall die Stunde verkürzen wollten, indem sie zu spät kamen und vielleicht etwas wichtiges verpassten.

Lupin kam sehr pünktlich und ließ sie lächelnd ins Klassenzimmer. Während sie sich ihre Plätze suchten, Stefanie und die Zwillinge ausnahmsweise einmal weiter vorne, holte er ein Buch aus seiner geﬂickten Aktentasche. Langsam ebbten die Geräusche ab und er räusperte sich.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, sind Sie vollzählig und bei der Sache – ein guter Anfang. Ich hätte gerne mit einer praktischen Lektion begonnen, aber leider bietet es sich in Ihrem Jahr nicht wirklich an, damit anzufangen. Wie man Ihnen sicher schon viel zu oft gesagt hat, und es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie nun auch daran erinnern muss, sind Sie in Ihrem ZAG Jahr und das heißt, dass Sie Zwischenprüfungen entgegenarbeiten, die über Ihre Zukunft bestimmen werden. Das sage ich nicht, damit Sie sich mehr anstrengen, sondern damit Sie sich der Wichtigkeit dieser ZAG-Prüfungen bewusst werden.

In der fünften Klasse stehen in meinem Fach Gegenﬂüche auf dem Lehrplan und wie Sie feststellen werden, ist das ein sehr wichtiges Kapitel der Verteidigung. Wir werden nicht nur Gegenﬂüche lernen und ausprobieren, sondern uns auch darin versuchen, unsere eigenen zu ﬁnden. Es wird also auf jede langweilige Theoriestunde eine Praxisstunde folgen, damit Sie den Unterricht nicht dazu nutzen, ihren Schlaf nachzuholen, wie in Geschichte der Zauberei."

Stefanie grinste, als sie das hörte und ein paar andere wurden ein wenig rot.

Lupin stellte sich schnell als unglaublich guter Lehrer heraus und sie alle fanden das. Nach der Stunde sprachen sie mit Begeisterung davon, wie interessant er die Theorie gestaltet hatte und sie alle konnten es kaum erwarten, mit ein wenig Praxis zu beginnen. Und sie konnten nur verstehen, dass Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bald das Lieblingsfach aller war, auch wenn Lupin sich im Punkto Hausaufgaben den anderen Lehrern anschloss und ihnen ebenfalls viel aufgab.

Die Zwillinge, die ihre Aufgaben immer sehr gerne weit hinausschoben, kamen bald nicht mehr mit den ganzen Aufsätzen und Übungen hinunter und selbst Stefanie, die ihre Hausaufgaben immer sofort machte, saß fast jeden Abend vor eine Blatt Pergament und tüftelte über einem Aufsatz.

Trotz allen Drucks, den die Lehrer auf sie ausübten, konnte Stefanie es nicht verhindern, sich von den Zwillingen dazu verführen zu lassen, die letzten sonnigen Stunden des Septembers draußen zu verbringen, in der Sonne zu liegen und dort zu arbeiten. Manchmal, wenn sie genug Zeit hatten und die Karte des Rumtreibers ihnen zeigte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, schlichen sie sich auch nach Hogsmeade und füllten ihre Vorräte an Scherzartikeln, oder, in Stefanies Fall, Süßigkeiten, Tinte und Pergament auf und manchmal genehmigten sie sich auch ein schnelles Butterbier.


	43. Die Flucht der Fetten Dame

**42\. Die Flucht der fetten Dame**

So vergingen die Tage und mit ihnen die Wochen. Es wurde allmählich kälter und immer regnerischer, die Sonne zeigte sich seltener und wenn, dann waren ihre Strahlen schwach und man musste sehr viel Fantasie haben, um sie noch als warm zu bezeichnen.

Stefanie besaß diese Fantasie zwar, aber meistens fehlte es ihr an Elan, sich auf die Suche nach einem Ort zu machen, der von den Sonnenstrahlen erreicht wurde, weswegen sie, wie auch alle anderen, immer häuﬁger drinnen blieb und sich wärmer anzog.

Je mehr es regnete, desto schlammiger wurde die Landschaft und manchmal brauchte sie einen Zauber, der Flüssigkeiten abwies, um heil zum Unterricht für Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe zu kommen. Alicia war es sogar passiert, dass sie in einem Schlammloch stecken geblieben war und Hagrid persönlich hatte sie hinausziehen müssen.

Dabei sollte sie den Matsch eigentlich gewöhnt sein, denn seit die Quidditchsaison wieder begonnen hatte, trainierten sie dreimal die Woche. Stefanie verzichtete dankend darauf, ihnen zuzusehen, auch wenn Daniels Anblick es vielleicht wert gewesen wäre, sondern saß lieber vor dem Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes und wartete auf ihre Rückkehr.

Sie waren wirklich bei jedem Wetter draußen, trotzten Regen und Wind und kamen dann schlammbespritzt wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Meistens weigerten sie sich dann, Hausaufgaben zu machen.

„Ich war jetzt zwei Stunden lang draußen, Steph! Mir ist kalt, meine Gelenke sind steif, ich bin froh, wenn ich es unter die Dusche schaﬀe!", wehrte George ihre Erinnerung an den Zaubertrankaufsatz ab und Fred warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Wir sind alle ein wenig gereizt, tut mir Leid, aber ich hab jetzt auch keinen Geist für sowas…"

Abwehrend hob Stefanie ihre Hände. „Ich will euch ja nicht damit nerven, nur erinnern. Ihr müsst ihn immerhin morgen abgeben…"

„Ja…" Er zögerte, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Mach ich in der Pause."

„Wie du willst."

Snape hatte es sich angewöhnt, ihre Zaubertrankhausaufgaben so zu bewerten, wie er es bei den Prüfungen tun würde und Stefanie war zufrieden mit sich. Sie hatte auf ihren ersten Aufsatz ein E, also Erwartungen übertroﬀen bekommen. Zwar hatte Bletchley für einen viel schlechteren Aufsatz ein O bekommen, aber daran war sie ja schon gewöhnt.

Die Zwillinge hatten erstaunlicherweise zwei unterschiedliche Noten bekommen. Fred ein M für Mies und George ein A für Annehmbar, obwohl niemand wusste, woran das lag, denn sie hatten beide dieselben Unterlagen benutzt.

Nach vermutlich erfolgreicher Dusche, kamen die beiden wieder herunter, halbwegs erfrischt und umgekleidet, aber immer noch erschöpft und müde. Sie setzten sich neben Stefanie, die gerade an ihrer Aufgabe in Alte Runen saß, und begannen Zauberschnippschnapp zu spielen. Ab und zu klaute Fred sich ein Pfeﬀerminzbonbon aus Stefanies Umhang, aber sie sagte nichts dagegen, denn das nächste Festmahl – Halloween – rückte näher und würde schon wieder neue Bonbons bereitstellen.

„Ich ﬁnde, dass die Lehrer einfach übertreiben, was die Hausaufgaben anbelangt", begann George nach einer Weile und Fred stimmte ihm zu.

„Was bringt es uns denn, wenn wir jeden Tag acht Aufsätze schreiben? Und dann tun sie es sich auch noch an und lesen den Quatsch durch…"

„Nur um uns sagen zu können, wie schlecht wir sind", fügte George noch hinzu und grinste. Er dachte wohl an seine letzte Note in Zaubertränke.

„Aber nächstes Jahr", fuhr er dann fort, „wird das ja besser werden. Mit etwas Glück nur noch drei Fächer…"

„Moment", unterbrach Stefanie ihn und sah auf. „Was soll denn das mit Glück zu tun haben? Ihr meint wohl ‚Mit etwas Faulheit'…"

„Nein." George grinste und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Mit etwas Glück. Das brauchen wir nämlich, um Mums Wutanfall zu überleben, wenn wir nur so wenig ZAGs nach Hause bringen…"

„Vor allem nachdem Bill, Charlie und Percy die Latte ja soooo hoch gelegt haben", fügte Fred hinzu und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Percy saß am anderen Ende des Raumes und las in irgendeinem Buch, aber er hörte sie nicht.

„Ihr könnt doch noch gar nicht wissen, wie viele ZAGs ihr haben werdet", versuchte Stefanie einzuwenden, auch wenn sie schon so einen Verdacht hatte, den George bestätigte.

„Doch, weil wir es uns sicher nicht antun, sinnloses Zeug zu lernen."

Fred nickte bekräftigend. „Wir haben beschlossen, uns nur in drei Fächern Mühe zu geben."

„Äh, wow", brachte Stefanie hinaus und versuchte sich keinen Schock anmerken zu lassen. Sie kannte die beiden jetzt schon eine Weile, aber damit hatte selbst sie nicht wirklich gerechnet. „Und was für Fächer sind das dann?"

„Naja…", begann George und warf Fred einen Blick zu.

„Wir wollten es dir ja sagen", sagte dieser deshalb schnell und versuchte beschwichtigend zu klingen. „Ernsthaft, aber wir haben's hinausgezögert, weil du das sicher nicht gutheißt. Nur solltest du es uns hoch anrechnen, dass wir es dir trotzdem sagen wollten…"

„…Weil wir dir eben alles sagen."

Das entlockte Stefanie ein Lächeln. „Tja, was soll ich da noch sagen? Danke für euer Vertrauen und dafür, dass ihr mich so gut kennt." Nun grinste sie. „Ihr könnt mit eurem Leben ja machen, was ihr wollt und wenn ihr wirklich mal von Scherzartikeln leben wollt, dann braucht ihr keine ZAGs und UTZs, sondern nur euren Grips und den habt ihr ja. Aber was für Fächer sollen es denn jetzt werden?"

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", antwortete Fred promt und Stefanie war wenig überrascht, obwohl sie nicht sicher war, ob sich diese Idee erst seit Lupin, oder schon zuvor entwickelt hatte.

„Und Verwandlung – dass man das braucht, sieht man ja schon bei den Jux-Zauberstäben", fügte George hinzu und Stefanie nickte verstehend.

„Und das Letzte? Zauberkunst?"

„Ja…. So ist es geplant… Auf jeden Fall nicht Zaubertränke, oder, noch schlimmer, Wahrsagen."

Immer noch ein wenig benommen nickte Stefanie, doch dann erkannte sie, dass es das Beste für die beiden war. Sie konzentrierten sich auf das, was sie brauchen würden und ließen sich nicht von unwichtigen Fächern ablenken.

„Wenn das so ist", sagte sie schließlich und grinste, „dann könnt ihr euch ja von meinem Zaubertrankaufsatz inspirieren lassen. Wenn ihr es eh nicht brauchen werdet, dann sehe ich keinen Grund, warum ihr euch anstrengen solltet."

Die beiden sahen sie so überrascht und erstaunt an, dass sie lachen musste. „Außer ihr wollt nicht", grinste sie und die beiden lachten ebenfalls.

„Nein, bitte, das ist echt nett von dir."

„Ja, du bist die Beste. Mit Abstand", fügte Fred hinzu und nahm ihr ihren Aufsatz aus der Hand. So verbrachten sie den restlichen Abend damit, einen Aufsatz zu schreiben, der ihrem sehr ähnlich wurde, anstatt Zauberschnippschnapp zu spielen.

Der nächste Tag, ein Montag, begann mit Verwandlung und Stefanie ließ inzwischen schon Kätzchen verschwinden, während George, der heute neben ihr saß, verzweifelt versuchte, seine Maus vollständig loszuwerden.

„Ich hab schon eine ganze Sammlung Mäuseschwänze", schimpfte er leise und warf angeekelt einen weiteren Schwanz in eine kleine Kiste, die auf seinem Platz lag.

„Dir fehlt es vermutlich einfach nur an Konzentration", sagte Stefanie, die, bis auf eines, alle ihr zugeteilten Kätzchen verschwinden hatte lassen. Nun hielt sie ihr letztes Kätzchen in den Armen und streichelte es, während sie George bei seinen Versuchen beobachtete. Die Babykatze zeigte reges Interesse an Georges restlichen Mäusen, aber Stefanie hatte sie fest im Griﬀ.

„Konzentration? Vielleicht, aber sag mir jetzt nicht, dass ich mich mehr konzentrieren soll."

„So schwer? Woran denkst du denn die ganze Zeit?" Das Kätzchen hatte entdeckt, dass Stefanie eine Kette um den Hals trug und begann nun, von ihren Armen aus, danach zu schlagen.

„Äh." George warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu und sie hob interessiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „An nichts, das für dich wichtig ist."

„Ah, also an ein Mädchen… wer könnte das nur sein…?" Sie warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick durch die Raum und verharrte schließlich auf den Rücken, die vor ihnen zu sehen waren und die Alicia und Angelina gehörten.

„Ehrlich gesagt", wandte George ein wenig zu schnell ein, „denke ich an das Mädchen, an das Fred die ganze Zeit denkt. Ich denke sozusagen für ihn an sie…"

„Sag bitte nicht, dass ihr euch in dasselbe Mädchen verliebt habt", bat Stefanie kopfschüttelnd und war gezwungen, das Kätzchen abzusetzen, weil es seine Krallen ausgefahren hatte, und ihre Haut ein wenig aufschlitzte. Insgeheim hatte sie sich schon öfter überlegt, wie hoch die Chancen waren, dass die Ähnlichkeit der Zwillinge so weit ging, dass sie dieselben Gefühle für dasselbe Mädchen entwickelten. Dass sie denselben Geschmack hatten, war wahrscheinlicher, aber sie wusste nicht, wie weit es dann gehen würde.

„Nein." George winkte ab und wirkte nun so, als würde er sich mit aller Macht auf die Maus vor ihm konzentrieren, um Stefanie nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Ich denke nur darüber nach, weil er sich nicht gerade die leichteste Nuss rausgesucht hat… also, es dürfte ein wenig kompliziert für ihn werden…" Das Kätzchen hatte seinen Moment genutzt und sich auf Georges Maus gestürzt, was diese gar nicht lustig fand. Sie ﬁel vom Tisch, die Katze sprang hinterher und unter McGonagalls Schimpfen mussten die beiden die Tiere wieder einfangen. Danach ließ Stefanie das Kätzchen rasch verschwinden und sobald die Professorin ihre Aufmerksamkeit anderen Schülern zugewandt hatte, griﬀ sie das Thema wieder auf.

„Solange besagtes Mädchen schön ist, ihn verdient hat und es wert ist, dass er sich für sie anstrengt, ist kompliziert ja nicht unbedingt schlecht." Stefanie klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und überlegte, um wen es dabei wohl gehen könnte. Die Zwillinge sahen ja nicht schlecht aus, im Gegenteil, sie waren sportlich gebaut, schlank, hatten funkelnde, vor Lebensfreude strahlende Augen und waren ungeheuer witzig und auch ziemlich klug, wenn sie ihre Intelligenz auch für andere Dinge einsetzten, als die Schule. Ihr rotes Haar und die Sommersprossen taten all dem keinen Abklang, auch wenn es nicht jedermanns Geschmack sein musste und alles in allem schätzte Stefanie ihre Chancen auf das Mädchen ihrer Träume eigentlich recht hoch ein.

„Glaub mir, ist sie."

Es läutete und McGonagall trug ihnen noch schnell auf, als Hausaufgabe zwölf Zoll Pergament über die Gefahren des Verschwindezaubers zu schreiben, ehe sie in Richtung Kerker gingen, um sich Snape und den Slytherins zu stellen.

Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke verging schnell und Stefanie fand eigentlich, dass sie erträglich gewesen war.

Was danach kam, was das allerdings nicht. Am Nachmittag, nach Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe, ging Stefanie allein zum Klassenzimmer für Alte Runen. Sie ging nicht sonderlich schnell, weil sie noch ein wenig Zeit hatte und außerdem wollte sie ein wenig die Aussicht aus den Arkadenfenstern genießen. Ein klein wenig Sonne ﬁel auf die rötlich glänzenden Bäume und der Gedanke, dass der Herbst einfach nur wunderschön war, überkam sie. Sie seufzte leise und strich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, ehe sie sich wieder umwandte, um weiterzugehen.

Sie konnte hören, dass sich jemand um die Flurecke näherte, und als die Schritte in ihren Flur kamen, erkannte sie, zu ihrem Missfallen, Bletchley, Warrington und Montague. Als sie sie erblickten, setzte sich auf die Lippen der letzten beiden ein Grinsen, während es Stefanie fast ein wenig so vorkam, als würde Bletchley sich vor der Begegnung fürchten. Er sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, der sie furchtbar irritierte.

Als die drei näher kamen, beschleunigte Stefanie ihre Schritte, um schneller an ihnen vorbei kommen zu können, doch die Slytherins hatten oﬀenbar andere Pläne. Als sie sich an ihnen vorbei drängen wollte, packte Montague sie am Ärmel und hielt sie brutal zurück.

„Hier geblieben, Galen. Oder willst du nicht ein wenig mit uns plaudern?"

Sie starrte wutentbrannt zu ihm auf und weigerte sich, etwas wie Furcht zu empﬁnden. Aber wie sollte man vor so einem Troll eigentlich Angst haben? Meine Güte, stellte sie fest, er roch sogar ein wenig nach Troll. Nicht, dass sie wüsste, wie ein Troll riechen würde, aber sie glaubte, dass es in etwa so stinken musste.

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich nicht mit euch plaudern. Ich bin der Meinung, dass man für eine anständige Konversation einen Gegenüber mit Grips braucht, und den ﬁnde ich bei euch eben nicht", antwortete sie und versuchte sich loszureißen, aber er hielt sie sehr fest.

„Und wir sind der Meinung, dass du eine kleine Lektion im Punkto Höﬂichkeit vertragen könntest."

Er kniﬀ seine Augen ein wenig zusammen, sodass er wirklich ein wenig bedrohlich aussah, und Stefanie riss abermals mit ihrem Arm in die andere Richtung. Ein leichtes Ratschen war zu hören, als wäre ihr Ärmel gerade gerissen, aber sie konnte nicht sehen, ob es tatsächlich so war.

„Komm schon Miles, wie wär's, wenn Gryﬃndor ein paar Punkte verlieren würde?", forderte Warrington Bletchley nun auf, doch dieser wirkte immer noch ein wenig unsicher und reagierte nicht.

„Ja, wie wärs damit: 5 Punkte weil sie uns beleidigt hat?"

Stefanie versuchte abermals sich frei zu kämpfen und verﬂuchte die Regel, nach der man in Fluren nicht zaubern durfte. Montague drückte sie gegen die Wand und sie spürte die kalten Steine viel zu deutlich in ihrem Rücken.

„Ähm", machte Bletchley und wirkte nicht gerade so, als würde er ihr wirklich Punkte abziehen wollen. Lag es daran, dass er jetzt Vertrauensschüler war? Hatte Dumbledore doch nicht falsch daran getan, ihn zu ernennen? Hatte er in ihm ein wenig Gewissen und Fairness gesehen, etwas, das Stefanie entgangen war?

„Komm schon Miles, was ist?", fragte Warrington ungehalten, doch Bletchley kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment ertönte ein lautes: „Hey" durch den Flur und als sie sich nach der Stimme umdrehten, erkannte Stefanie Cedric Diggory, der zu ihnen herüber sah. Er war auch Vertrauensschüler, ﬁel ihr ein und erleichtert atmete sie aus.

„Was soll das?", fragte er und Montague ließ Stefanie zögerlich los. Sofort drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei und ging zu Cedric.

„Nichts", antwortete Bletchley auf Cedrics Frage. „Wir haben uns nur unterhalten."

„Achja? Dann unterhaltet euch in Zukunft nur noch mit ihr, wenn sie es auch will."

Die Slytherins wandten sich ab und gingen schnell den Flur entlang, weg aus Cedrics Sichtfeld, während Stefanie bei ihm ankam.

„Danke", sagte sie und lächelte. Zusammen gingen sie zum Klassenzimmer für Alte Runen.

„Kein Problem. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn diese Slytherins meinen, sie müssten andere schikanieren… nur dass Bletchley als Vertrauensschüler dabei war… das ﬁnde ich ein wenig enttäuschend. Er hat eigentlich den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre er gar nicht so schlimm…."

Nachdenklich öﬀnete er die Türe zum Klassenraum, in dem schon einige Ravenclaws saßen.

„Oh, er war nicht wirklich dabei", sagte Stefanie schnell und fragte sich im selben Moment, warum sie Bletchley in Schutz nahm.

Weil es stimmt, beruhigte sie sich selbst und setzte sich neben Cedric.

„Ach nein?"

„Nein, er wollte… also, er stand schon daneben und hat ihnen auch nicht unbedingt gesagt, dass sie mich lassen sollen, aber er hat Gryﬃndor keine Punkte abgezogen, obwohl sie ihm gesagt haben, dass er es tun soll…" Sie holte ihr Schulbuch aus ihrer Tasche und legte es, zusammen mit Pergament, Tinte und Feder, auf den Tisch.

„Wenigstens etwas", murmelte Cedric und tat es ihr gleich. „Aber mal was anderes, hast du diese Übersetzung geschaﬀt….?"

Nur wenige Tage später saß Stefanie eines Abends alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und kontrollierte ihre Arithmantikaufgaben. Die Gryﬃndormannschaft war gerade beim Training, sollte aber jeden Moment damit fertig sein, und Stefanie konnte es kaum erwarten, den Zwillingen ihre neueste Idee: Toﬀees, die die Zunge des Essenden verlängerten, zu unterbreiten.

Allein der Gedanke daran brachte sie zum Grinsen und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht sofort zu ihnen zu rennen, was sicherlich komisch aussehen würde.

Aber sie musste nicht lange warten, bis die Türe zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufging. Ein roter Haarschopf stieg durch das Loch, aber leider war es weder Fred, noch George, sondern kein geringerer als Percy, dem Stefanie lieber nichts von ihrer Idee erzählte. Er trug ein Blatt Papier in der Hand, das er auf das ramponierte Notizbrett des Gemeinschaftsraumes hing. Stefanie stand auf, um es sich anzusehen und erkannte, dass es sich um die Ankündigung handelte, dass das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende auf Halloween fallen würde.

Als Stefanie plötzlich die Stimme eines der Zwillinge hörte, drehte sie sich um, und sah, dass George gerade, nach seinem Bruder, in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Auch die restliche Mannschaft folgte ihnen.

„Das erste Wochenende in Hogsmeade, Ende Oktober an Halloween", sagte Ron, der neben ihr stand, gerade zu Harry und Fred schnappte es auf.

„Klasse, ich muss zu Zonko, meine Stinkkügelchen sind fast alle."

„Was eigentlich ein Wunder ist, immerhin warst du gerade erst letzte Woche da", murmelte Stefanie leise, als sie an ihm vorbei ging und er grinste.

„Man kann nie genug Slytherins ärgern."

Da kam Stefanie plötzlich die Vermutung, dass Montague erstens nicht ohne Grund wütend auf Gryﬃndors gewesen war, als sie ihn letztens getroﬀen hatte, und dass er zweitens vielleicht gar nicht von sich aus so gestunken hatte, aber sie sagte nichts dazu.

„Zugegebenermaßen", gestand sie, als sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzte und die Zwillinge sich neben ihr niederließen, „schadet es nie, wenn man einen Slytherin …"

„…In die Luft sprengt?", vollendete Fred ihren Satz und lachte. „Da kann ich dir nur Recht geben."

In diesem Moment zog ein lautes Gespräch, eher ein Streit, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ron, tu ihm bloß nicht weh!", rief Hermine und Ron, der Angesprochene, wirbelte aus einem nicht ganz verständlichen Grund seine Tasche über seinem Kopf herum, als seine Ratte hinausﬁel. Der gewaltige, gelbe Kater, der Hermine gehörte, schien es auf sie abgesehen zu haben und raste dem Nager hinterher.

„Fangt diesen Kater ein!", schrie Ron und George sprang sofort auf und versuchte, ihn zu erwischen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Gerade noch schlüpfte Krummbein durch seine Händen und kam schließlich schlitternd vor einer Kommode stehen, unter der sich die Ratte in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

Die beiden Besitzer rannten zu dem Möbelstück und Hermine hob Krummbein in ihre Arme, während Ron sich auf den Bauch warf und seine Ratte am Schwanz herauszog. Er sah wirklich wütend aus, als er sagte: „Schau ihn dir an! Er ist doch nur noch Haut und Knochen! Halt ihm bloß diesen Kater vom Leib!" Zur Demonstration ließ er die Ratte vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her baumeln.

Stefanie warf George, der sich wieder setzte, einen vielsagenden Blick zu und er grinste.

„Krummbein weiß doch nicht, dass man das nicht tut! Alle Katzen jagen Ratten, Ron!", versuchte Hermine ihren Kater zu verteidigen und Stefanie fand, dass sie ein wenig blass wirkte. Ihre Stimme zitterte und ein wenig fürchtete sie, dass sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

„Oh ja", murmelte Fred leise und ein feines Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Sogar die, die eigentlich Menschen sind."

Stefanie biss sich auf die Lippen und wurde ein wenig rot, während das Drama seinen Lauf nahm.

„Aber an deinem Tier ist irgendwas Komisches! Er hat gehört, dass ich gesagt habe, Krätze sei in meiner Tasche!" Ron hatte, während er sprach, seine liebe Not dabei, das Tier wieder zurück in seine Tasche zu bekommen und Hermine verlor wohl langsam die Geduld.

„Ach Unsinn! Krummbein kann ihn riechen, Ron, oder wie sonst, glaubst du-"

„Dieser Kater hat es auf Krätze abgesehen!", unterbrach Ron sie und marschierte davon in Richtung Jungenschlafsäle. „Und Krätze war zuerst hier, und er ist krank!"

Er verschwand und ließ Hermine alleine zurück. Stefanie wandte ihren Blick von ihr ab und wieder auf ihre Arithmantikaufgabe.

„Naja, wo waren wir gerade?", kehrte Fred zum alten Thema zurück und drehte sich ebenfalls wieder Richtung Kamin.

„Stinkkügelchen", half Stefanie ihm weiter und er nickte begeistert. „Genau, Stinkkügelchen… ich habe mir überlegt, ob es nicht genial wäre-"

„Warte!", ﬁel Stefanie ein und sie unterbrach ihn mit diesem Ausruf. „Ich hab mir nämlich auch was überlegt… was wäre, wenn man irgendwelche Süßigkeiten, Toﬀees zum Beispiel, so verhexen würde, dass die Zunge der Person, die sie isst, wächst und wächst und wächst…."

Die beiden begannen zu grinsen. „Gar keine schlechte Idee…klingt aber nicht gerade nach einem einfachen Zauber… das wird sicher Zeit brauchen, aber… auf jeden Fall ist es die Sache wert."

George gluckste und Stefanie sah zufrieden auf ihre Aufgabe. Erstens schien alles zu stimmen und zweitens kam ihre Idee an. Hervorragend.

Halloween war ein Samstag und schon beim Frühstück war die Stimmung ein wenig ausgelassener als sonst, da sie aller voller Vorfreude waren. Die Drittklässler, die zum ersten Mal nach Hogsmeade gehen würden, waren besonders aufgeregt und ließen sich von den Älteren die wildesten Geschichten über das Dorf erzählen, auch, wenn der Großteil davon gar nicht stimmte.

Die Zwillinge überlegten laut, wie sie ihr Geld am besten ausgeben sollten und ob eine Investition in Stinkbomben besser wäre, als eine in Süßigkeiten.

Als Stefanie grinste, sahen sie sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Tut uns Leid, dass du Geldsorgen nicht kennst", sagte George und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, aber man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nur mit ihr scherzte.

„Ja", fügte sein Bruder hinzu. „Wir sind eben nicht so reich wie du und müssen uns genau überlegen, wie wir unser Geld ausgeben wollen."

„Ich sags ja nicht…", lachte Stefanie und hob abwehrend ihre Hände. Angelina, die ihnen zugehört hatte, warf ein: „Außerdem, wie heißt es in dem Sprichwort? Geld macht nicht glücklich."

Stefanie lächelte. „Geld macht nicht glücklich, aber man wird besser mit dem Unglück fertig, wenn man nicht arm ist."

Dagegen ﬁel niemandem etwas ein, aber da sie sowieso fertig mit dem Frühstück waren, standen sie auf und gingen in die Eingangshalle und von dort aus in Richtung Dorf.

Der Boden war matschig und es war ein wenig rutschig, aber das war eigentlich noch nichts gegen die Bodenverhältnisse, die im Winter vorherrschten, wenn es richtig kalt und eisig wurde. Allein der Gedanke ließ Stefanie schaudern.

„Habt ihr mitbekommen, dass Harry dableiben musste?", fragte George auf einmal und Stefanie horchte auf.

„Achja? Warum das?"

„Niemand hat unterschrieben, du weißt ja, er wohnt bei seinen Verwandten und die… sind nicht so nett", erklärte Fred und Stefanie blickte einen Moment lang nachdenklich geradeaus.

„Tja, das ist natürlich blöd", sagte sie dann und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schade, er verpasst echt ne Menge…"

„Ich hab mir überlegt…" George hielt inne und sah sie ziemlich durchdringend an, „ob wir ihm nicht die Karte des Rumtreibers überlassen sollten."

„Was?!", entfuhr es Fred und er wirkte für eine Sekunde lang entsetzt. Dann jedoch glätteten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er nickte langsam. „Warum eigentlich nicht? Dann kann er nach Hogsmeade wann immer er will… und wir brauchen sie ja eigentlich nicht mehr, oder?"

Stefanie seufzte, stimmte ihnen aber zu. „Ja, er kann sie wahrscheinlich besser gebrauchen als wir."

„Vor allem, weil wir sie schon auswendig kennen."

„Und in letzter Zeit liegt unser Fokus ja eher auf anderen dunklen Machenschaften, wie Scherzartikeln. Außerdem vermisse ich es fast, vor Filch wegrennen zu müssen – das ist nicht mehr passiert, seit wir die Karte haben", sinnierte George und Stefanie lachte leise.

„Und, wann wollt ihr sie ihm geben?", fragte sie dann, als sie eine etwas steiler Wegpassage hinuntergingen und sie sich an Georges Arm festhielt, um nicht hinunterzurutschen.

„Naja, derweil noch nicht. Wie wärs, wenn er sie vor dem nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende bekommt?", schlug er vor, nachdem er es geschaﬀt hatte, trotz Stefanies zusätzlichem Gewicht stehen zu bleiben.

„Auch, wenn das wahrscheinlich erst vor Weihnachten sein wird…" Fred schlitterte für ein paar Zentimeter und kam dann auf der Ebene wieder zum Stehen. Hogsmeade war inzwischen in Sichtweite. Vor ihnen war eine Schar lachender Slytherins, die sich prächtig über irgendetwas amüsierten. Da es aber Drittklässler waren, machte Stefanie sich keine Gedanken darüber.

Sie verbrachten einen wunderbaren Tag in Hogsmeade, füllten ihre Süßigkeitenvorräte auf, wie auch die für Scherzartikel und tranken ein Butterbier im Drei Besen.

Im Honigtopf wurden kleine Proben von einem süßen, neuen Sirup verteilt und begeistert nahmen sie jeder eine davon. Draußen, damit sie im Gedränge nichts verschütten konnten, öﬀneten sie die kleinen Behälter. Angelina trank ihren zuerst und sofort glühte ihr Gesicht, vor Begeisterung – oder aufgrund der Wirkung – genau wusste Stefanie es nicht.

„Der schmeckt absolut genial! Ich will noch mehr."

Nun schüttete sich auch George den Sirup herunter und war ähnlich begeistert. Stefanie sah die kleine Flasche zweifelnd an, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich trinke das nicht. Wenn es so lecker sein soll, dann bringe ich es Mariechen mit, sie wird sich freuen."

„Ich hoﬀe, dass die kleine Marry das zu schätzen weiß", neckte George. „Du weißt auf jeden Fall nicht, was für ein Opfer du gerade bringst."

„Wenn du willst, kannst du die Hälfte von meinem haben", bot Fred ihr an und Stefanie zögerte.

„Das ist lieb, aber mal ehrlich, die Hälfte ist gerade mal ein Schluck."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Besser als nichts, oder?" Als er ihr die noch verschlossene Probe hinhielt, nahm sie sie schließlich mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entgegen und entkorkte sie. Sie versuchte, nur einen wirklich winzigen Schluck zu nehmen und war sich am Ende nicht einmal sicher, ob es mehr als nur ein Tropfen gewesen war, doch als sie ihm die Flasche zurückgab, sah sie, dass nur noch die Hälfte darin war und er leerte den Inhalt in einem Zug.

Sie selbst spürte nun die Wirkung des Sirups. Für einen Moment lang fühlte ihr Mund sich merkwürdig und klebrig an, dann breitete sich ein erstaunlich guter Geschmack, der sie ein wenig an süße Erdbeeren und Schokolade erinnerte, in ihrem Mund aus. Aus den Erdbeeren wurden Kirschen, aus der Schokolade Karamell. Das Karamell wurde zu Honig und die Kirschen zu Himbeeren.

„Das ist ja echt kein schlechtes Zeug", sagte Stefanie anerkennend, als sie keinen Geschmack mehr feststellen konnte und grinste. „Das wird Mariechen auf jeden Fall gefallen."

Am Abend kamen sie erschöpft, aber voller Vorfreude auf das Festmahl, zurück ins Schloss. Zuerst gingen sie hoch in den Gryﬃndorturm, um ihre erworbenen Schätze in ihre Zimmer zu bringen, danach wieder zurück hinunter, in die Große Halle.

„Dieser neue Sirup, von dem wir eine Kostprobe bekommen haben", schwärmte Angelina gerade, als sie an Alicia und Wood vorbeigingen, die oﬀenbar besseres zu tun hatten, als möglichst schnell zum Festessen zu kommen, „den will ich meiner Mutter unbedingt zu Weihnachten schenken. Ist zwar kein großartiges Geschenk, aber sie wird ihn lieben!"

Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab Mariechen noch nicht getroﬀen, aber sie wird meine Testperson. Wenn er ihr schmeckt, dann wird er meinen Eltern auch schmecken. Eigentlich kein schlechtes Weihnachtsgeschenk für Muggel, oder?"

„Besser als nichts ist es schon", sagte Fred und drängte sich an zwei Huﬄepuﬀs vorbei in die Große Halle.

Wie immer war sie geschmückt mit riesigen Kürbissen, in deren Innerem Kerzen brannten, ﬂatternden Fledermäusen und ﬂammenden, verzauberten Spruchbändern, die wie große Wasserschlangen durch den Raum glitten. Es war dunkel und nur die Kerzen in den Kürbissen spendeten ein schauriges, aber passendes Licht.

Natürlich schmeckte das Essen hervorragend, aber Stefanie verzichtete darauf, sich noch einmal nach zunehmen, da sie an ihre Figur dachte und Angelina ging es ähnlich. Für solche Dinge hatten die Zwillinge wenig Verständnis. Sie nahmen sich sogar dreimal, sodass selbst Lee den Kopf schütteln musste.

„Mir ist schlecht, Leute", sagte er und lehnte sich, die Hand auf dem Bauch, zurück, um kurz die Augen zu schließen.

Diese Ruhe wurde allerdings von den Geistern unterbrochen, die aus den Tischen und Wänden hineingeschwebt kamen und in einer Formation durch den Raum ﬂogen, ehe der Kopﬂose Nick seine eigene Hinrichtung nachspielte, was bei allen ziemlich gut ankam. Nur Lee musste würgen – er hatte wirklich zu viel gegessen.

Danach war das Festessen vorüber und die Schüler strömten zurück in ihre Häuser. Stefanie und die Zwillinge gingen ganz vorne und weil Stefanie gerade so vertieft in das Gespräch war, ging sie rückwärts, damit sie die anderen auch dabei ansehen konnte.

„Und dann kam Cedric und hat sie in ihre Schranken verwiesen… ihr hättet Montagues Gesicht sehen sollen, er war ganz; was ist, Fred?"

Er hatte sie am Arm gepackt und davon abgehalten, weiter zu gehen. Sie drehte sich um und erstarrte. Zwar war sie vollkommen richtig gegangen – sogar rückwärts fand sie den Weg die Treppe hinauf – aber das Portrait der Fetten Dame hatte sich verändert. Erstens war sie nicht mehr dort – gut, das kam öfter vor, zum Beispiel, wenn sie jemand anderes besuchen wollte, aber es war nicht nur das. Das Gemälde war brutal zerschnitten wollen, wie mit einem langen Messer. Leinwandfetzen lagen auf dem Boden herum und Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass sie selbst auf einem stand. Rasch trat sie näher zu den Zwillingen, wobei sie gegen einen von ihnen stieß, dem das allerdings nichts ausmachte.

„Wer könnte denn das gewesen sein?", ﬂüsterte sie leise, während sich hinter ihnen schon ein gewaltiger Stau bildete.

„Jemand, der wohl das Passwort nicht kannte", murmelte George und Angelina schluckte hörbar.

Von hinten hörten sie laute Stimmen, vermutlich glaubten die anderen, dass sie das Passwort vergessen hatten.

Dann erkannte Stefanie Percys Stimme aus den anderen heraus: „Lasst mich bitte durch. Warum steht ihr hier rum? Ihr könnt doch nicht alle das Passwort vergessen haben – entschuldigt mal bitte, in bin der Schulsprecher –"

Er rempelte sich an Angelina vorbei und blieb neben seinen Brüdern stehen. Sein Blick hatte sich auf das zerstörte Gemälde geheftet und Stefanie konnte sehen, wie er scharf Luft holte.

„Jemand muss Professor Dumbledore holen, schnell", wies er dann an und tatsächlich lief sofort jemand los, der vermutlich zu wissen glaubte, wo der Schulleiter sich gerade aufhielt.

Das Gedränge wurde ärger und der Zwilling, der hinter ihr stand, wurde nach vorne, direkt gegen ihren Rücken gestoßen. Rasch hielt er sie fest, aber sie war trotzdem schon wieder auf einen Fetzen Fette-Dame-Leinwand getreten und kickte ihn mit der Fußspitze weg. Ein Seitenblick zeigte, dass Dumbledore sehr schnell gekommen war und jetzt direkt neben ihr stand. Irgendwie fand sie, dass allein seine Gegenwart sehr respekteinﬂößend war. Er strahlte mehr aus, als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf das ruinierte Gemälde und das von Stefanie weggekickte Leinwandstück, wandte er sich um und Stefanie folgte seinem Blick. MacGonagall, Snape und Lupin waren ihm gefolgt und er sah sie ernst an.

„Wir müssen sie suchen. Professor McGoanagll, bitte gehen Sie zu Mr. Filch und sagen ihm, er soll jedes Gemälde im Schloss nach der fetten Dame absuchen."

In diesem Moment tat Filch Stefanie fast leid. Es war zugegebenermaßen eine Herkulesaufgabe, jedes verdammte Gemälde abzusuchen.

„Da werdet ihr kein Glück haben", erklang eine glucksende Stimme. Es war Peeves, der Poltergeist, der nun gackernd über ihnen herumschwebte und eine diebische Freude an allem zu haben schien.

„Was meinst du damit, Peeves?"

Stefanie bewunderte Dumbelores Ruhe und oﬀenbar tat dies auch Peeves, oder zumindest bemerkte er, dass er es mit dem Schulleiter zu tun hatte und wurde plötzlich um einiges netter. Eigentlich legte er sogar einen schrecklich schleimigen Tonfall ein und sagte: „Sie geniert sich, Herr Oberschulleiter. Will nicht gesehen werden. Sieht fürchterlich aus. Hab sie durch das Landschaftsgemälde oben im vierten Stock rennen sehen, Sir, sie hat sich hinter den Bäumen versteckt. Hat etwas Schreckliches gerufen."

So schrecklich konnte es nicht gewesen sein, denn Peeves klang unglaublich glücklich, ja, geradewegs erheitert. Er schien sich wirklich am Leid der anderen zu ergötzen.

„Armes Ding", fügte er hinzu und klang nicht gerade überzeugend, sondern eher schadenfroh.

Stefanie kam der Gedanke, dass ein Poltergeist gar nicht mitfühlend sein konnte, entstand er doch aus den schlimmen und lustigen Gedanken von jungen Menschen.

„Hat sie gesagt, wer es war?", fragte Dumbledore leise und gab Stefanie das Gefühl, als hätte er schon eine Ahnung, wer es gewesen sein könnte.

Aber wer? Es waren doch alle beim Festessen gewesen, was andererseits jedem die perfekte Gelegenheit gab, immerhin war niemand da gewesen, um Zeuge zu werden.

„O ja, Herr Professor Doktor Dumbledore." Peeves grinste vergnügt, genauso, wie er immer aussah, ehe er einem ein Tintenfass oder eine Stinkbombe auf den Kopf warf. „Er wurde sehr zornig, als sie ihn nicht einlassen wollte, versehen Sie."

Er knickste in der Mitte durch, sodass er sie durch seine Beine hindurch ansehen konnte. „Übles Temperament hat er, dieser Sirius Black."


	44. Dumbledores Offenbarung

**43\. Dumbledores Oﬀenbarung**

Die Gryﬃndors wurden von Dumbledore zurück in die Große Halle geschickt, wobei George Stefanie die ganze Zeit anschieben musste, weil sie so langsam ging. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, aber bei Weitem nicht um das Gehen, sondern um die Sache mit Sirius Black. Erstens – wie war er ins Schloss gekommen? Zweitens – hatte er gewusst, dass sie alle in der Großen Halle sein würden? Drittens – wo war er jetzt? War er unbemerkt wieder hinausgekommen? Wie war er an den Dementoren vorbeigekommen? Warum war er eigentlich hier gewesen? Was hatte er gesucht und hatte er es bekommen? Vermutlich nicht, immerhin war er nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelangt.

In der Großen Halle blieben die Gryﬃndors stehen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern zu ihnen stießen.

„Ich werde zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern das Schloss gründlich durchsuchen", erklärte Dumbeldore ihnen, während McGonagall und Flitwick die Türen schlossen.

„Ich fürchte, zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit müsst ihr die heutige Nacht hier verbringen. Ich bitte die Vertrauensschüler, an den Eingängen zur Halle Wache zu stehen, und übergebe den Schulsprechern die Verantwortung. Jeder Zwischenfall ist mir sofort mitzuteilen. Schicken Sie einen der Geister zu mir."

„Super, ich wollte schon immer mal in der Halle schlafen", murmelte Angelina, als Dumbledore sich entfernte. Sie klang alles andere als begeistert. „Und, meint ihr die Sessel sind sehr unbequem?" Sie deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Stühle, die entlang der Haustische standen und Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern. In diesem Moment blieb Dumbledore jedoch stehen, als wäre ihm etwas eingefallen.

„Ach ja, Sie brauchen…"

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und sofort ﬂogen die langen Tische in die Ecken der Halle und stellten sich aufrecht gegen die Wände. Nach einem weiteren Zauberstabschlenker bedeckten hunderte von roten Schlafsäcken den Fußboden.

„Besser", stellte Angelina fest und nahm sich einen der Schlafsäcke. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich und folgten ihr in eine der Ecken.

„Alle in die Schlafsäcke! Los macht schon, kein Getuschel mehr, in zehn Minuten geht das Licht aus!", wies Percy sie an und Stefanie legte ihren Schlafsack neben den von Alicia.

Er war eng und nicht unbedingt bequem, aber das lag eher daran, dass sie nicht einmal einen Pyjama trug.

„Wie meinst du, ist er reingekommen?", fragte Alicia halblaut in ihre Richtung und Angelina sah interessiert zu ihnen herüber.

„Naja, wer weiß… vielleicht hat er einen Tarnumhang…"

„Oder er kann sich einfach so unsichtbar machen", schlug Fred vor, der sich für Stefanies andere Seite entschieden hatte.

„Oder er ist appariert", kam es von George.

„Man kann innerhalb von Hogwarts nicht apparieren", murmelte Stefanie und seufzte.

„Vielleicht kann er es. Dumbledore kann es sicher…" Alicia gähnte laut und Percy warf einen scharfen Blick in ihre Richtung.

„Warum bist du eigentlich nicht bei Wood?", ﬁel Stefanie plötzlich ein und Alicia wurde ein wenig rot.

„Äh, er liegt da hinten bei seinen Freunden, da wollte ich nicht stören… ich meine, immer muss ich ihm auch nicht hinterherdackeln, oder?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das so empﬁndet", erwiderte Angelina grinsend und warf einen Blick auf Wood, der gerade sehnsüchtig zu Alicia sah.

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt bin ich da, jetzt bleibe ich da. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich jetzt rüberschlurfe?"

Also blieb sie da und weil Percy sie erneut ermahnte, beließen sie es dabei und versuchten, zu schlafen.

Natürlich blieb diese Nacht auch in den nächsten Tagen das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins. Die Fette Dame war durch ein anderes Gemälde ersetzt worden und zwar durch das eines merkwürdigen Ritters und seinem fetten Pony. Er selbst nannte sich Sir Cadogan und wechselte andauernd die Passwörter. Niemand war mit ihm wirklich zufrieden, vor allem, da er sie immer zum Duell auﬀorderte, wenn sie an ihm vorbei wollten, aber Stefanie konnte gut verstehen, dass kein anderes Bild mutig genug gewesen war, diesen Platz einzunehmen.

Das Wetter war ziemlich schlecht geworden. Es regnete nicht nur beständig, sondern goss in Strömen, der Wind rüttelte an den Fenstern und nachts, da sie direkt unter dem Dach schliefen, ﬁel es schwer, einzuschlafen, weil ein Heulen durch die Dachbalken zog und der Regen so fest gegen die Fensterscheiben schlug, dass Stefanie um da Glas fürchtete.

Dennoch rückte das erste Quidditchspiel näher, aber in der Woche vor dem Samstag, ereilte die Gryﬃndormannschaft eine schlechte Neuigkeit: Slytherin hatte es geschaﬀt, sich vor dem Spiel zu drücken, angeblich, weil ihr Sucher sich am Arm verletzt hatte.

Diese Geschichte war nicht an Stefanie vorbeigegangen: Malfoy, ein Drittklässler, war in Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe von einem Hypogreifen verletzt worden, weil er ihn provoziert hatte. Der Hypogreif hatte nun eine Verhandlung und eventuell ein Todesurteil am Hals und die Slytherins eine gute Ausrede, bei dem Wetter nicht spielen zu müssen.

Dafür musste jetzt Huﬄepuﬀ herhalten, was nicht gut war, wie Fred Stefanie während dem Zaubertrankunterricht erklärte, da diese eine ganz neue Mannschaft, mit Diggory als Kapitän, hatten.

„Diese Slytherins sind einfach das Letzte", zischte Stefanie leise und warf gemahlene Ingwerwurzel in ihren Zaubertrank.

Adrian Pucey, vom Tisch gegenüber, grinste schadenfroh zu ihnen hinüber. „Na, zittert ihr schon? Schönes Wetter soll es geben… Ich hoﬀe ihr seid nicht wasserscheu…"

„Und wetterfest", ﬂötete Miles Bletchley, während er auf seine Wurzeln einhakte.

„Kann sein, dass wir ein wenig nass werden", sagte Angelina laut und deutlich, „aber ich hab gehört, ihr hättet euch allein bei der Vorstellung schon nass gemacht, deswegen habt ihr eine Ausrede, wie die mit dem Sucher, erfunden…"

„Ausrede?" Pucey lachte. „Er hat sich den Arm verletzt."

„Ja", giftete Stefanie, „so sehr, dass er schon einen Monat lang mit einer Schlinge herumläuft, sie zwischenzeitlich sogar wieder abgenommen hat, und jetzt, da er es wieder braucht, hat er wieder Schmerzen. Zufälligerweise weiß ich, dass Madame Pomfrey ihn vollkommen gesund entlassen hat. Die Schlinge ist ein reines Dekorelement und seine Jammerei eine Peinlichkeit."

Sie wusste natürlich nicht, ob er wirklich gesund entlassen worden war, ging aber davon aus, da sein Arm nicht einmal gebrochen war und Madame Pomfrey solche Sachen mit einer einzigen Zauberstabbewegung heilen konnte.

Pucey verzog sein Gesicht. „Du bist peinlich, wie du dich immer überall einmischt. Wenn du nicht lernst mal deine Klappe zu halten, wirst du noch ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen…"

Ein Klirren ertönte. Freds Mondstein war auf den Boden gefallen, was ihn nicht zu stören schien, denn er war ganz und gar damit beschäftigt, sein Temperament zu zügeln und zu bleiben, wo er war.

„Pass besser auf, was du sagst, sonst bekommst du nämlich Schwierigkeiten!"

„Fred!", rief Angelina, um ihn zu beruhigen, und nun wurde auch Snape auf sie aufmerksam.

„Sollten Sie nicht diesen Trank brauen? Was ist hier los?" Er sah sie scharf an und auf seinen Lippen lag bereits ein ‚10 Punkte Abzug für Gryﬃndor', als ein lautes Klopfen an der Türe ertönte und sie geöﬀnet wurde.

Professor McGonagall erschien und sah sich kurz suchend um. Ihr Blick heftete sich auf Snape, der sie fragend und überrascht ansah.

„Wenn ich Miss Galen mitnehmen dürfte… der Schulleiter will sie sehen. Sie soll ihre Sachen mitnehmen, es kann länger dauern."

Alle sahen überrascht und neugierig zu Stefanie hinüber, die selbst am meisten verwirrt war.

Was hatte sie denn angestellt, dass der Schulleiter sie sehen wollte? So schnell sie konnte, packte sie ihre Tasche und warf ihren Freunden noch einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Viel Glück", murmelte Alicia und unter dem Schweigen der anderen, hastete sie zu McGonagall.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, folgte sie der Lehrerin die Treppen hinauf.

Im Erdgeschoß angekommen, fand Stefanie die Stille bedrückend und räusperte sich leise.

„Ähm, Professor… kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Professor McGonagall schenkte ihr einen kurzen Blick und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, warum er Sie sehen will."

„N-Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen… was… also, wie muss ein Mensch, ein Schüler sein, um Vertrauensschüler zu werden?"

Jetzt war es draußen, die Frage, die ihr schon seit Wochen auf der Zunge brannte und in ihren Gedanken herumschwirrte, war gestellt.

Für einen Moment wirkte Professor McGonagall irritiert, dann lächelte sie. „Sie wollen wissen, weswegen Sie nicht Vertrauensschülerin geworden sind?"

Stefanie nickte. Ja, das wollte sie wissen und zwar schon seit Ewigkeiten.

„Nun, tatsächlich ist es so, dass Dumbledore zuerst an Sie gedacht hat, aber ich habe ihm davon abgeraten… nicht, weil Sie nicht qualiﬁziert wären, im Gegenteil… eher, weil ich dachte, es würde Sie vor einen unweigerlichen Konﬂikt stellen…"

Stefanie sah sie ein wenig verständnislos an und sie sprach weiter: „Sie sind doch immer noch sehr gut mit den Weasley-Zwillingen befreundet und können nicht leugnen, dass Sie die eine oder andere Regel… nicht unbedingt befolgen. Wären Sie jetzt Vertrauensschülerin geworden, dann würden Sie immer vor der Entscheidung stehen, ob sie Ihrem Gewissen, oder ihrem Herz folgen sollen. Es hätte vermutlich Ihrer Freundschaft nicht gutgetan und da mir diese Freundschaft wichtiger vorkam, als so ein Abzeichen, habe ich dem Schulleiter von Ihnen abgeraten…"

„Oh", machte Stefanie und war ernsthaft erstaunt. Sie war also nicht nicht gewählt worden, weil sie zu viele Regeln gebrochen hatte, sondern weil die Zwillinge es auch weiterhin tun würden. Es lag also nicht an ihrem Charakter. Irgendwie erleichterte sie das.

„Ich glaube Sie ein wenig zu kennen", fuhr McGonagall überraschenderweise fort, obwohl sie sonst eher schweigsam gegenüber Schülern war. „Mir scheint, als wären Sie sehr verantwortungsbewusst. Sie verhalten sich Lehrern gegenüber respektvoll und halten sich an Regeln. Allerdings nur, wenn diese Regeln in Ihren Augen auch sinnvoll sind und wenn der Lehrer Ihren Respekt verdient." Schon wieder war es Stefanie, als würde ein Schmunzeln über die Lippen der Lehrerin huschen. „So habe ich gehört, dass Sie sich Lockhart gegenüber ungewohnt … unbeugsam benommen haben."

„Oh, ja, er war ein schrecklicher Lehrer…"

Sie waren im zweiten Stock angelangt und vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier stehen geblieben.

„Schokofrosch", sagte McGonagall und gerade als Stefanie fragen wollte, ob das ein Angebot war, realisierte sie, dass es sich um das Passwort handeln musste.

Der Wasserspeier begann sich zu drehen und gab eine Wendeltreppe frei, die sich nach oben wand.

„Gehen Sie", wies McGonagall sie an und Stefanie trat auf eine der steinernen Stufen, ehe die Treppe mit einem leisen Ächzen begann, sich von alleine zu drehen, und sie vielleicht einen Meter nach oben brachte, wo sie schließlich vor einer Türe stand.

Dumbledores Büro befand sich oﬀenbar in einem der kleinen Seitentürme des Schlosses, denn sie fand sich in einem runden Raum wieder. Erst jetzt kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, zu klopfen, ging aber optimistisch davon aus, dass Dumbledore ihr das verzeihen würde.

Ihre Augen blieben an merkwürdigen Geräten hängen, an den Regalen voller Büchern, an Portraits ehemaliger Schulleiter und an einem, ihr stockte der Atem, prächtigen Phönix.

Dumbledore saß an einem gewaltigen Schreibtisch und blickte auf, als sie kam. Etwas Warmes lag in seinen Augen und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie nicht hier war, um bestraft zu werden.

„Miss Galen, schön, dass Sie den Weg hierher gefunden haben." Er lächelte und deutete auf einen Besucherstuhl, der vor seinem Tisch stand. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte."

Also nahm sie unsicher Platz und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun, ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind…", begann er, und schob ihr eine kleine Schale hin. „Pfeﬀerminzbonbon? Oder lieber Säuredrops?"

„Oh… Ich glaube besser die Bonbons", sagte Stefanie schnell, aber ein wenig verwirrt. Sie griﬀ in die Schüssel und erwischte ein Säuredrop, das sie trotzdem aß und sofort spürte sie die Wirkung. Es war viel zu sauer, genau, wie es eben sein sollte, und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde es ihr ein Loch in die Zunge brennen. Dennoch versuchte sie nicht den Mund zu verziehen, sondern dem Schulleiter aufmerksam zuzuhören. Da er noch nicht sprach, ließ sich nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick immer wieder zu dem Phönix glitt.

„Ja", sagte der Schulleiter mit leise, sanfter Stimme. „Das ist Fawkes. Wie du sicher weißt ziehen Phönixe normalerweise ein Leben in Freiheit vor… aber Fawkes… nun, er ist schon seit langer Zeit an meiner Seite."

Stefanie nickte und konnte ihren Blick nicht vom prächtigen Geﬁeder des Phönixes lösen. „Ein wunderschönes Wesen…"

„Ja, sie sind wunderschön… und können gewaltige Lasten tragen. Ihre Tränen heilen alle Arten von Wunden und ihre Fähigkeiten sich fortzubewegen übersteigen unsere bei Weitem." Ein breites Lächeln hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitete, als er von seinem Phönix wieder zu ihr sah.

„Tatsächlich…" Er lächelte immer noch, „habe ich Sie nicht hergeholt, um über den Phönix zu reden, oder weil Sie sich wieder einmal im Verbotenen Wald herumgetrieben und irgendetwas verhext haben…"

Sie wurde ein wenig rot und sah auf die Tischplatte, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, ihn jetzt nicht ansehen zu können. Er tadelte sie indirekt und lächelte dabei auch noch. Das erschien ihr schlimmer, als eine Bestrafung.

Dabei hatte sie sich noch nie wirklich im Verbotenen Wald herumgetrieben, denn soweit kamen sie meistens gar nicht.

„Nein, Sie sind aus einem anderen Grund hier", fuhr Dumbeldore fort und Stefanie sah wieder auf. In seinen Augen sah sie Güte und Verständnis, und ein winziges bisschen Erheiterung.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich noch an die Vorkommnisse des Vorjahres erinnern? Die Kammer des Schreckens?"

Stefanie nickte und düster sagte sie: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jemals vergessen werde…"

„Oh nein, das verstehe ich…" Er lächelte milde und griﬀ selber nach einer Hand voll Säuredrops und Pfeﬀerminzbonbons. „Wissen Sie, wir waren alle in Sorge. In großer Sorge. Natürlich haben wir uns um alle Schüler gesorgt, aber unser Hauptaugenmerk lag natürlich auf den Muggelgeborenen. Wir alle haben mit ihnen gefürchtet."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und Stefanie dachte mit einem Schauder daran, wie sehr sie um das Leben ihrer Schwester und um ihr eigenes gefürchtet hatte.

„Nun, zuerst musste ich mir erst einmal zu Gemüte führen, wer eigentlich muggelgeboren ist, das ist für mich von so geringer Bedeutung, dass ich es gar nicht weiß. Also kam ich natürlich auch auf ihren Namen, und den ihrer Schwester. Und irgendwoher kam er mir bekannt vor. Ich wusste lange Zeit nicht woher ich ihn kannte und hätte ich es gewusst, dann wären sie schon im Vorjahr hier gegessen. Aber dann, vor zwei Wochen, kam mir plötzlich die Erleuchtung." Sein Blick glitt kurz hinüber zu seinem Phönix und Stefanie folgte ihm.

„Wissen Sie, Miss Galen, tatsächlich wurde mir klar, dass ich Ihren Namen schon einmal irgendwo gelesen hatte. Ich brauchte nicht lange, um mich zu erinnern wo… er stand … wo ist es denn…"

Mit seinen Händen blätterte er durch einige Papiere, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen und zog kurz darauf eines hinaus. Es war ein schon recht alt wirkendes Blatt Pergament und auf ihm standen, in normaler Schriftgröße, fein säuberlich untereinander aufgereiht, durchschnittlich zwei Wörter in einer Spalte.

„Er stand hier…"

Dumbledore reichte ihr das Blatt und Stefanie sah es sich stirnrunzelnd an. Es waren Namen, vielleicht 30 oder ein wenig mehr. Sie las sie von oben nach unten durch und etwa in der Mitte stieß sie auf einen, der ihr Blut für einen Moment gefrieren ließ: Michael Galen

„Das ist ja…", begann Stefanie ungläubig und blickte zu Dumbeldore auf, der nickte und für sie vollendete: „…der Name Ihres Vaters, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte und starrte mit weit geöﬀneten Augen auf den Namen. Die Wörter, die um ihn herum standen, verschwammen und sie verstand einfach nicht, was der Name auf dieser Liste zu suchen hatte. Es waren jede Menge Namen, die sie noch nie gehört hatte, und sie alle ergaben keinen Sinn, weil sie sie nicht mit ihrem Vater in Verbindung bringen konnte.

Schließlich legte sie die Liste auf den Schreibtisch.

„Was für Namen sind das? Was ist das für eine Liste?"

„Nun…" Er faltete seine Hände und legte sie auf die hölzerne Tischplatte. „Wir nennen sie Die Verlorenen."

„Die Verlorenen?" Ratlos sah sie ihn an und er nickte.

„Ja. Du weißt doch sicher, weswegen du hier zur Schule gehst, und nicht in Österreich?"

„Weil die deutschsprachige Schule im zweiten Weltkrieg zerstört wurde", antwortete Stefanie und er zog seine Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben.

„Genau. Und weil man es nicht für nötig erachtet hat, sie wiederaufzubauen, weil sämtliche Zaubererfamilien das Land verlassen haben. Erst Jahre später, hat man an die Muggelgeborenen gedacht, die dort auf die Welt kamen und ausgebildet werden mussten. Man hat begonnen, sie auf Schulen in anderen Ländern zu schicken." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fragte er: „Wann wurde dein Vater geboren?"

„1947."

„Ja…" Er nickte und wirkte auf einmal sehr zufrieden. „Ja…", sagte er noch einmal und Stefanie neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite.

„Professor… worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Was denkst du denn?", fragte er zurück und Stefanies Blick wanderte nachdenklich zu Fawkes, der sich gerade das Geﬁeder putzte.

Der Krieg war 1945 zu Ende gewesen, ihr Vater war 1947 geboren worden. Sie schluckte und eine Ahnung überkam sie. „Kann es… kann es sein, dass mein Vater… verloren gegangen ist? Dass er ein Muggelgeborener ist, aber es nicht weiß? Weil ihm nie jemand gesagt hat, was er ist? Meinen sie ernsthaft, dass mein Vater ein Zauberer ist?"

Dumbeldore nickte langsam und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch den Bart.

„Ich fürchte genau das ist der Fall. Wissen Sie, als Voldemort zum ersten Mal Anhänger um sich scharrte, haben wir befürchtet, dass er auf die Idee kommen könnte, jene Menschen für seine Zwecke zu nutzen. Sie sind ungeformt, weil sie nicht wissen, was sie sind und wären sicherlich empfänglich für alles, was er sagt. Er würde ihnen Macht bieten und sie würden ihm glauben, weil sie es nicht besser wissen. Deswegen hat man diese Liste zusammengestellt und glauben Sie mir, es war vermutlich nicht einfach, diese Leute ausﬁndig zu machen. Aber Voldemort wusste entweder nichts von den Verlorenen, oder es hat ihn einfach nicht interessiert, immerhin waren es alles Muggelgeborene und er hat Muggelstämmige gejagt…" Eine gewisse Verklärung trat in Dumbldores Blick und er seufzte.

„Wissen Sie", sagte Stefanie plötzlich und schluckte. „Mein Vater… er ist Arzt und … naja… die anderen Ärzte nennen ihn oft einen Wunderarzt, weil ihm noch nie jemand unter dem Messer gestorben ist. Er soll schon Wunder vollbracht haben und Menschen gerettet, an die niemand mehr geglaubt hat…"

Dumbledor lächelte und sagte: „Ja, das ist gut möglich. Er hat nie gelernt, seine Magie zu nutzen, und, wenn ich mir Sie so ansehe, muss er sehr viel Magie besitzen, also muss sie irgendwie anders ans Tageslicht."

„Das heißt…", begann Stefanie und holte tief Luft, um auszusprechen, was danach kam. „…dass ich die ganze Zeit über nie in Gefahr war? Dass ich schon immer ein Halbblut war und mir nie Sorgen machen musste?"

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein und Stefanie fragte sich, wann er sie zum Gehen auﬀordern würde, aber oﬀenbar war der Zeitpunkt für ihn noch nicht gekommen.

„Nicht unbedingt. Immerhin dachte Miss Weasley, Sie wären eine Muggelgeborene und am Ende war sie diejenige, die das Monster befehligt hat. Aber Stefanie..." Er sprach sie beim Vornamen an und sie zuckte kurz ein wenig zusammen. Es kam ihr vor wie eine besondere Ehre, dass er sie so nannte, als müsste man sich eine solche Nähe erst verdienen. „Ich glaube, dass Sie sogar reinblütiger sind, als Sie denken." Er hob ihre Hand, als sie den Mund aufmachen wollte und sie schloss ihn wieder. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Ihre Mutter eine Hexe ist. Aber ich glaube, dass Ihr Vater ebenfalls ein Halbblut war."

„Sie meinen…" Sie verstummte und starrte kurz auf ihre Finger, ehe sie weitersprach. „Sie meinen, dass meine Großmutter, oder mein Großvater, auch eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer war?"

„Oh", sagte er lächelnd, „ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher… Aber du kannst mir ja sagen, wie deine Großmutter hieß, nur um sicher zu gehen."

„Abigail Galen…" Sie stutzte. „Nein, Galen natürlich nicht. Ähm… ihr Nachname war…" Eine kurze Stille trat ein, während sie versuchte sich an den Mädchennamen ihrer Großmutter zu erinnern. Hatte sie ihn eigentlich jemals gekannt?

„Price vielleicht?", half Dumbledore ihr weiter und sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ja, woher wissen Sie das?" Ein englischer Nachname… darüber hatte sie noch nie nachgedacht.

„Nun…" In seinen Augen leuchtete etwas wie Triumph, auch, wenn Stefanie nicht wusste, warum. „Weil ich Ihre Großmutter gekannt habe. Ja", fuhr er auf ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck hin fort. „Ja, sie war meine Schülerin, damals. Und ich bin nicht der Einzige, der sie gekannt hat. Auch deine Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall, kannte sie gut, auch, wenn Professor McGonagall ein Jahr älter war. Sie waren beide im selben Haus und beide in der Quidditchmannschaft… deine Großmutter war eine exzellente Sucherin, weißt du… Und sie war, genau wie du, sehr begabt, klug und… ja, sie hat ein wenig ausgesehen wie du…."

Das war ein wenig zu viel für Stefanie. Ihre Großmutter war in Hogwarts gewesen? Ihre Großmutter, die eine Autostunde entfernt lebte und sie eigentlich nur sehr selten sah? Die seit dem Tod ihres Mannes alleine in ihrem kleinen Haus lebte und komische Hobbys hatte? Diese Großmutter?

„Aber wenn Professor McGonagall mit ihr befreundet war, wieso hat sie mir dann nicht schon vor Jahren gesagt, dass ich von Zauberern abstamme?" Sie sah Dumbeldore mit einem Hauch von Zweifel an und überlegte, ob er sich vielleicht einfach irrte. Natürlich, ihr Vater war ein Zauberer, nichts konnte mehr Sinn ergeben, aber seine Mutter...?

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat Ihre Großmutter diesem Land hier damals sehr endgültig den Rücken gekehrt. Ich kenne keine Details und selbst wenn – es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Soweit ich weiß, hat Professor McGonagall seit dem Ende ihrer Schulzeit kein Wort mehr von der damaligen Miss Price gehört. Außerdem müssen Sie bedenken, dass Sie einen anderen Nachnamen tragen. Sie sehen Ihrer Großmutter zwar tatsächlich ähnlich, aber auch Professor McGonagall kam der Gedanke erst jetzt, als ich Sie über meine Erkenntnis informiert habe. Sie dachte bisher immer, Sie wären vielleicht entfernt mit ihr verwandt, oder würden ihr zufällig ähnlich sehen."

Stefanie sah ihn nachdenklich an und fragte sich, warum McGonagall ihr das nicht gesagt hatte, als sie sie zum Schulleiter begleitet hatte? Das war doch eigentlich etwas, worüber man reden könnte, oder? Andererseits – wer wusste schon, welche Emotionen sie mit der ganzen Sache verband. Solche und ähnliche Gedanken wirbelten in Stefanies Kopf und sie wusste gar nicht, worüber sie zuerst sinnieren sollte.

„Ja, es muss schwer zu verarbeiten sein… Besser Sie gehen jetzt, und denken in Ruhe darüber nach."

Das würde sie auch tun. Und sie würde ihre Großmutter besuchen, sobald es ging.

Immer noch ein wenig benommen stand Stefanie auf und schob den Stuhl zurück. Sie ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Türe, blieb dann aber noch stehen und wandte sich für eine letzte Frage zu Dumbldore.

„Meinen Sie, dass ich es meinem Vater sagen soll?"

Ein Funkeln trat in Dumbledors Augen und sanft sagte er: „Das ist nicht Ihre Aufgabe. Außerdem ... manchmal ist es besser, nicht zu wissen, was man verpasst hat."

Stefanie ging nicht zum Mittagessen, sondern hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es regnete in Strömen und das rhythmische Klopfen an den Scheiben beruhigte Stefanie.

Der Raum war leer und sie ließ sich auf einen großen Lehnstuhl fallen und ließ ihre Gedanken wandern.

Sie war ein Halbblut. Ihr Vater war ein Zauberer und wusste es vermutlich nicht. Ihre Großmutter war eine Hexe und einst ebenfalls in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen. Sie war mit Professor McGonagall befreundet gewesen und hatte Quidditch gespielt.

Sie sah ihrer Großmutter ähnlich, hatte Dumbledore gesagt und auch, dass ihre Oma dem Land abrupt den Rücken gekehrt hatte, um nie wieder zurückzusehen.

Stefanie schluckte und blickte starr ins Kaminfeuer. Was hatte McGonagall damals, als sie Sie wegen der Animagus-Sache um Hilfe gebeten hatte, noch gleich gesagt? Dass sie ihr helfen würde, aber nicht, weil sie Sie an sie selbst erinnerte. Nein, das hatte sie vielleicht nicht getan. Vielmehr hatte sie ihr geholfen, weil sie Sie an Abigail erinnert hatte.

Stefanie dachte an ihre Schwester und was sie dazu sagen würde, dass sie ein Halbblut war? Würde sie es vor ihrem Vater geheim halten können? Eher nicht.

Wenn er es nicht schon längst weiß, dachte Stefanie und starrte immer noch in die Flammen. Er hatte jetzt zwei Töchter, die Hexen waren. Er wusste nun, dass es Magie gab. Also wäre es ihm eigentlich ein Leichtes, die eigenen magischen Tricks, die er im Laufe seines Lebens vollbracht hatte, richtig zu deuten. Er wusste auch, wie es sich mit der Schule im deutschsprachigen Raum verhielt, er war dabei gewesen, als Thomas Weider es ihnen erklärt hatte.

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf und dachte an Dumbledores Worte. Er hatte Recht, sie sollte es ihrem Vater nicht erzählen. Und Mariechen auch nicht, zumindest noch nicht jetzt. Vielleicht wenn sie älter wäre, aber derweil war es eine viel zu große Neuigkeit, um sie ohne weiteres zu tragen.

Himmel, nicht einmal sie, Stefanie schaﬀte es, einfach damit fertigzuwerden.

Das Portraitloch öﬀnete sich und jemand kam herein. Stefanie blickte nicht auf, sondern sah nun auf ihre Füße. Jemand legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sie zwang sich dazu, sich umzudrehen. Es waren die Zwillinge, einer von ihnen, sie war gerade nicht in der Stimmung, sie zu unterscheiden, hielt etwas in den Händen, das so aussah, als könnte man es essen.

„Hier", sagte er und hielt es ihr hin. „Wir dachten, du würdest hungrig sein."

Das war sie tatsächlich, wie sie feststellte und sie nahm es entgegen. „Danke", hörte sie sich murmeln und die beiden setzten sich links und rechts von ihr auf die Armlehnen. Während sie aß, beobachteten sie sie schweigend, was Stefanie ihnen hoch anrechnete. Sie wusste, dass die beiden vor Neugierde fast platzen mussten.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatte, seufzte sie kurz, dann beschloss sie, es ihnen zu erzählen, bevor sie danach fragten.

„Er hat mich geholt, weil er mir etwas verraten wollte…", begann sie und hielt kurz inne. Die beiden sahen sie immer noch schweigend an, aber in ihren Augen blitzte die Neugierde auf. „Ich bin selbst nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll, und es sind auch noch ein paar Unklarheiten dabei, die ich klären will, aber..." Sie seufzte. „Erzählt es nicht weiter, ich muss mir erst überlegen, ob und wie ich es Marie sagen soll..."

Und dann erzählte sie ihnen alles, das Dumbledore erzählt hatte. Zwar konnte sie genau erkennen, dass die beiden unglaublich überrascht waren, aber sie unterbrachen sie kein einziges Mal und am Ende war es fast schon gruselig, wie schweigsam sie sein konnten.

Als sie fertig war, seufzte sie tief und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Stuhl, während sie ihre Augen schloss. Die beiden schwiegen immer noch.

„Könnt ihr bitte mal was sagen? Diese Stille macht mich echt fertig…"

„Äh…" Einer der beiden räusperte sich. „Wie wärs mit: Wir haben Pﬂege Magischer Geschöpfe verpasst?"

„WAS?!" Stefanie schreckte von ihrem Stuhl hoch und warf einen panischen Blick auf die Uhr. Tatsächlich, die Stunde hatte schon angefangen. Stöhnend ließ sie sich wieder zurücksinken.

„Egal", sagte sie und winkte ab. „Wir werden es überleben… auch wenn es unser ZAG Jahr ist und jede Stunde enorm wichtig für unsere Zukunft." Der Satz ließ sie grinsen und auch die Zwillinge taten das. Schließlich erbarmte sich einer der beiden dazu, zu sagen: „Ehrlich gesagt ist es uns ja egal, was deine Eltern so sind. Das einzig wichtige ist, dass wir uns letztes Jahr umsonst Sorgen um dich gemacht haben. Wenns dich nicht gäbe, hätten wir keinen Gedanken an die Kammer des Schreckens verschwendet…"

„Natürlich ist es unglaublich und kommt überraschend", fügte der andere schnell hinzu und stand auf. „Aber wie du selbst gesagt hast… es ändert nichts."

Sie lächelte. „Und ich bin froh darüber."


	45. Verloren und hergegeben

**44\. Verloren und hergegeben**

Der Samstag rückte näher und das Wetter wurde nicht besser. Es waren regelrechte Stürme, die die Schlossmauern erzittern ließen und Pﬂege Magischer Geschöpfe wurde in dieser Woche zwischenzeitlich sogar noch unbeliebter als Zaubertränke, weil man sich für letzteres nicht in Gefahr bringen musste, nur um den Unterricht zu erreichen.

Stefanie fand das Wetter, sofern sie nicht hinaus musste, eigentlich ganz angenehm, denn sie liebte das Geräusch des Regens auf den Fensterscheiben und das Heulen des Windes in der Nacht. Es gab ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, sich in eine Decke kuscheln zu können und den Wind nur zu hören, aber nicht zu spüren.

Am Tag des Quidditchspiels jedoch, hätte sie sich lieber ein anderes Wetter gewünscht. Schon beim Aufwachen wusste sie, dass es ein hartes Spiel werden würde. Sie zog sich warm an und ging dann zusammen mit Alicia und Angelina hinunter zum Frühstück, wobei sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf den Rest der Mannschaft trafen. George gähnte laut und sein Bruder streckte sich bereits zum dritten Mal, als sie durch das Portraitloch ins Treppenhaus kletterten. Daniels Haar stand schon jetzt in alle Richtungen ab, obwohl er noch gar nicht draußen gewesen war, vermutlich, weil er meinte, es würde sich nicht lohnen, es für zehn Minuten zu kämmen.

In der Großen Halle saß niemand, bis auf eine einzelne Gestalt. Es war Harry und er war gerade damit beschäftigt, seine Lebensgeister durch ein wenig Toast aufzuwecken. Als sie hereinkamen, blickte er auf und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Besorgnis wieder. Die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle gab ein Wetterleuchten von sich, als sie sich zu dem Sucher setzten und Stefanie ließ zu, dass Angelina ihr viel zu viel Haferbrei in ihre Schüssel gab, während sie beobachtete, wie die Spieler allesamt nervös zu essen begannen. Alicias Finger zitterten ein wenig, aber trotzdem fand sie noch ermutigende Worte für Wood, als dieser sich weigerte, zu essen. „Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, Oliver. Das bisschen Regen macht uns doch nichts aus."

George schnaubte, verbiss sich aber ein Kommentar zu dem ‚bisschen Regen' und konzentrierte sich auf sein Frühstück. Sie aßen schweigend und nach einer Weile kamen auch die anderen Schüler in die Halle. Einige trugen Gryﬃndorschals und von den Huﬄepuﬀs hatte einer jetzt schon einen großen, kanariengelben Regenschirm dabei, als wollte er sich vor dem Wetter in der Großen Halle schützen.

„Tja", sagte Wood und schob den nicht angerührten Brei von sich. „Wir sollten gehen."

Alicia nickte und stand auf, während Fred und George noch kurz sitzen blieben. Fred hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sah ein wenig so aus, als würde er versuchen, seine innere Ruhe zu ﬁnden.

„Kommt schon", sagte Angelina und stieß George, der ihr näher war, im Vorbeigehen an. „Wir müssen uns noch umziehen und Olivers Rede ertragen."

Stefanie grinste, als die beiden stöhnten. „Wenn wir das Letzte auslassen, dann lassen wir vielleicht mit uns reden."

„Stellt euch nicht so an", nuschelte Daniel, der sich gerade noch einen weiteren Toast in den Mund gestopft hatte und seinen Stuhl zurückschob.

„Ja, stell dich nicht so an", echote Fred, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen. Stefanie trat ihm unter dem Tisch ins Bein und er zuckte zusammen.

„Das war nicht nett", sagte er mit vorwurfsvoller Miene, stand dann aber auf und George tat es ihm gleich. „Also, wir sehen uns."

„Ja, und viel Glück!", rief Stefanie ihnen hinterher und machte sich daran, den restlichen Haferbrei aufzuessen. Jemand setzte sich neben sie und als sie aufblickte, sah sie in das Gesicht ihrer Schwester Marie.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie sie, nachdem sie heruntergeschluckt hatte und lächelte. Mariechen grinste zurück und angelte mit der Hand nach einer Schüssel Müsli. Ginny saß neben ihr und wirkte viel fröhlicher als im Vorjahr. Unwillkürlich ﬁel Stefanie wieder ein, was Dumbeldore gesagt hatte und sie widerstand dem Drang, es an ihre Schwester weiterzugeben.

„Lust während dem Spiel bei uns zu sitzen?", fragte Mariechen und Ginny nickte ihr begeistert zu.

„Öhm", machte Stefanie und überlegte kurz. Sie hatte ja niemand anderen, bei dem sie sitzen konnte, also warum nicht? Außerdem mochte sie ihre Schwester und Ginny gerne und auch umgekehrt schien das der Fall zu sein, hatte sie doch auch schon manche Ferientage bei Ginnys Eltern verbracht und mit ihr in einem Zimmer geschlafen.

„Klar, warum nicht", sagte Stefanie deshalb und schob die leere Schüssel von sich. „Ich hoﬀe ihr habt gute Schirme, die nicht gleich wegwehen…"

„Eigentlich dachten wir eher an einen guten Zauber, der aus deinem Zauberstab kommt…" Scheinheilig naiv sah Mariechen zu Stefanie auf, die lachen musste.

„Soso, ihr wollt also nur neben mir sitzen, damit ihr trocken bleibt? Na dann muss ich mich ja glatt anstrengen und euch mitverzaubern…"

Und das tat sie auch. Als sie ein wenig später nach draußen gingen, prallte der Regen an ihnen ab, ohne sie zu berühren und sie kamen trocken im Stadion an. Dafür machte der Wind ihnen zu schaﬀen. Er war so stark, dass man sich seitlich gegen ihn stemmen musste, um nicht umzufallen und sie hielten sich gegenseitig an den Händen, für den Fall, dass eine von ihnen weggeweht wurde, was zum Glück nicht passierte.

„Sollten wir lieber weiter oben, oder weiter unten sitzen?", fragte Ginny laut, eigentlich schrie sie schon, aber das musste sie auch, denn der Wind nahm ihr die Worte aus dem Mund und riss sie fort.

„Besser weiter oben", schrie Mariechen zurück und so kletterten sie bis in eine der weiter oben liegenden Reihen hinauf. Sie setzten sich neben ein paar Sechstklässler aus Gryﬃndor und starrten angestrengt auf das Feld. Auch Hermine und Ron gesellten sich zu ihnen und kurz darauf kamen endlich die Mannschaften auf das Spielfeld. Stefanie konnte kaum etwas sehen, der Regen ﬁel so dicht, dass ihr Sichtfeld stark eingeschränkt war. Gesichter waren keine zu erkennen, nur die Farben der Umhänge erlaubten es ihr, die Spieler in Gut und Böse zu diﬀerenzieren.

Sie erhoben sich in die peitschenden Lüfte und das, ohne dass Stefanie einen Startpﬁﬀ gehört hatte. Eine Weile lang ging das Spiel vor sich hin, ohne, dass man auch nur etwas davon mitbekam. Zwar sah Stefanie auf der Anzeigetafel, dass sie führten, aber sie konnte die Spieler nicht sehen und auch was Lee sagte, war nicht zu verstehen.

Dann bat Wood anscheinend um eine Auszeit, denn sie ﬂogen zu Boden.

„So kann das nicht gehen", sagte Hermine, die besorgt wirkte. „Durch seine Brille sieht Harry gar nichts… aber…"

Sie sprang auf, ohne zu sagen warum, und stürzte hinunter auf das Spielfeld. Nach wenigen Minuten kam sie wieder hinauf und strahlte, während die Spieler sich wieder in die Lüfte erhoben.

„Was ist?", fragte Ginny interessiert und Hermine setzte sich wieder neben sie.

„Ich habe seine Brille wasserabweisend gemacht, jetzt kann zumindest er etwas sehen." Sie wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich und ein wenig erleichterte sah Stefanie wieder auf das Spielfeld. Allerdings sah sie nach wie vor nichts, wenn nicht sogar noch weniger, da der Regen noch stärker geworden war, sofern das überhaupt im Rahmen des Möglichen lag.

Ein wenig gelangweilt drehte Stefanie sich um, um zu sehen, was die anderen Zuseher so trieben und sah nur zusammengekniﬀene Augenpaare, die angestrengt versuchten, etwas zu erkennen. Niemand bemerkte ihren suchenden Blick, denn die meisten hatten sich weiter unten hingesetzt, weil der Wind sie dort nicht erreichen konnte. Stefanie, Marie und Ginny saßen in der obersten Reihe, in der Leute saßen, aber ober ihnen waren noch viele Reihen frei.

Sie sah hinauf in die letzte Reihe und für einen Moment lang stockte ihr der Atem. Dort saß doch jemand.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie schluckte. Es war kein Mensch. Nein, viel mehr war es ein Hund, der gespannt in die Luft sah, als würde er das Spiel ansehen. Aber das war unmöglich. Wie sollte ein Hund denn bitte verstehen, worum es hier ging? Wie konnte ein Hund so regungslos und vor allem freiwillig im Regen sitzen, nur um ein Quidditchspiel anzusehen, das er gar nicht ansehen konnte, weil es ihn nicht interessieren dürfte?

Der Hund wandte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach unten und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Stefanie aus und ihre Hände zuckten kurz. Seine Augen schienen, trotz der Regenfäden, die ihr Sichtfeld trübten, ungewöhnlich menschlich.

Kurz verharrten sie so, jeder sah den anderen an, dann wandte er seinen Blick ab und stand auf. Er lief die Reihe entlang und vermutlich aus dem Stadion hinaus.

Stefanies Herz pochte immer noch wild, als sie sich wieder dem Spiel zuwandte. Was war das gewesen?

Sie war noch dabei, das Gesehene zu verarbeiten, als sie von etwas anderem abgelenkt wurde. Mariechen keuchte laut auf und deutete mit zitterndem Finger auf die Rasenﬂäche. Hunderte Dementoren kamen herangeschwebt und verteilten sich im Stadion. Kälte breitete sich aus und das Gefühl der Trostlosigkeit. Und dann geschah es: Jemand ﬁel von oben herunter. Ein roter, wehender Umhang, dann sah Stefanie, dass Dumbeldore am Feld stand und mit dem Zauberstab herumfuchtelte. Der Spieler wurde langsamer, schlug aber trotzdem so hart auf den Boden auf, dass Stefanie es hören konnte. Dann wandte Dumbledore den Patronuszauber an und verjagte die Dementoren.

„Oh Gott!", kreischte Hermine, die aufgestanden war. „Es ist Harry!"

Sie und Ron rannten sofort hinunter und nun landeten auch die anderen Spieler. Leise, knatternd und undeutlich konnte Stefanie Lee verkünden hören, dass Diggory den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Stefanie, Ginny und Mariechen standen auf, damit sie besser sehen konnten. Oﬀenbar zauberte Dumbledore Harry jetzt auf eine Trage. Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen, aber es brachte nichts. War er tot, oder lebte er noch? Es war unmöglich zu sagen, aber sie beschloss, optimistisch zu sein.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Marie, als sie sich an ihr vorbei drängte.

„Nur näher ran." Sie quetschte sich durch eine Horde Erstklässler und folgte, wenn auch mit einigen Minuten Verzögerung, Hermine und Ron. Als sie am Feld ankam, hörte sie Madame Hooch, Wood und Diggory über etwas reden. Cedric gestikulierte wild und deutete auf die Stelle, an der zuvor noch Harry gelegen hatte. Stefanie stellte sich zu den Zwillingen und sah sie fragend an, während sich auch Alicia und Angelina zu ihnen gesellten.

„Was ist los? Was will Cedric?", fragte Stefanie und George schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Er will, dass sein Fang nicht gilt. Er hat nicht gesehen, was mit Harry los war, er ﬁndet es unfair, dass sie gewonnen haben…"

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass Cedric total okay ist…" Stefanie strich sich ein Haar aus dem Gesicht und blickte in die nassen Gesichter ihrer Klassenkameraden. Fred zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist fair, sagen wir mal so. Aber es bringt nichts…."

„Er gilt", erklang auf einmal Woods Stimme. Oﬀenbar war die Diskussion beendet und mit hängenden Schultern stellte er sich hinter Alicia, die sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Der Fang?"

Er nickte. „Ja, es war zugegebenermaßen auch fair. Sie haben verdient gewonnen."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging in die Umkleidekabinen. „Wir gehen jetzt besser zu Harry, umziehen können wir uns danach auch noch", schlug Angelina vor.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Harrys Besen?", fragte George auf einmal und sie sahen sie betreten an.

„Keine Ahnung… er ist… weggeweht, denke ich…"

„Das ist er", sagte jemand von hinten und sie drehten sich um. Dort stand Daniel, komplett mit Schlamm bespritzt und irgendwie zerkratzt. Stefanie war zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er fehlte.

„Ich habs gesehen und bin ihm hinterher, aber er ist direkt in die Peitschende Weide… Flitwick holt ihn gerade…."

Betreten sahen sie sich an. Das war das absolute Todesurteil für den Besen. Die Peitschende Weide war dafür bekannt, dass sie keine Verletzten zurückließ, sondern alles zerstückelte, das in ihre Nähe kam.

So war die Stimmung sehr beklommen, als sie in Richtung Schloss gingen. Stefanie folgte ihnen, ging aber nicht mit in den Krankenﬂügel. „Ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum!", rief sie ihnen noch zu und stieg die Treppen weiter hinauf, bis sie zum Portrait von Sir Cadogan ankam.

„Kämpfe du edle Maid, beweise dich im Duell gegen mich!"

„Drachen-Massenkarambolage", sagte Stefanie laut und widerwillig klappte das Portrait zur Seite und das Abbild des Ritters reckte eine Faust gegen sie.

„Wehre dich! Kämpfe!"

„Halt die Klappe…"

Sie kletterte durch das Loch und trat in einen leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Schüler würden wohl erst in den nächsten Minuten hereinströmen und sich dann wild über das unterhalten, was geschehen war. Seufzend ließ Stefanie sich auf dem besten Platz vor dem Kamin nieder und holte dann aus ihrem magischen Beutel, den sie zum Glück bei sich trug, ihr Alte Runen Schulbuch heraus und blätterte lustlos darin herum. Schließlich legte sie es beiseite und stopfte es dann zurück in den Beutel. Sie hatte alle Hausaufgaben bereits erledigt und wenn sie nicht die der Zwillinge machen wollte, dann hatte sie einfach nichts, das sie tun konnte. Das Portraitloch öﬀnete sich und ein paar Zweitklässler kamen, laut schnatternd, herein.

Das Geräusch störte Stefanie und von einer inneren Unruhe erfasst, sprang sie auf und rauschte aus dem Raum. Sie merkte, dass die Kleinen ihr ein wenig verwirrt nachsahen, als sie aus dem Loch kletterte und dabei beinahe einen Viertklässler überrannte.

Weil sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, schlenderte sie ein wenig ziellos durch das Schloss und sah auf ihre Fußspitzen.

Als sie irgendwann wieder aufblickte, befand sie sich beim Astronomieturm im siebten Stock und weil sie nichts besseres zu tun hatte, stieg sie hinauf, bis ganz nach oben, auf die Plattform.

Von hier aus konnte sie bis hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte sehen, zumindest normalerweise, denn jetzt war ihr Sichtfeld durch den Regen deutlich getrübt. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich ein wenig über das Geländer. Laut ﬁel der Regen vor ihr hinunter und sie fragte sich, wie tief es wohl war.

Dann ﬁel ihr ein, dass Harry an diesem Tag auch sehr tief gestürzt war und die Frage, ob sie ohne die verdammten Dementoren wohl gesiegt hätten, tauchte in ihr auf.

Erneut seufzend, trat sie vom Geländer zurück und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, nur um zu sehen, ob er noch da war. Sie wusste, wie man sich gegen Dementoren wehrte, sie hatte den Zauber schon vor Jahren gelernt, aber damals hatte er nicht wirklich funktioniert. Sie hatte nicht weiter daran gearbeitet, weil sie es nicht für nötig erachtet hatte, aber jetzt, da Hogwarts praktisch von Dementoren umzingelt war, fand sie, dass es nicht schlecht wäre, ihre Patronus-Fähigkeiten ein wenig aufzuhübschen.

Warum nicht hier?, fragte sie sich, als sie sich umsah. Niemand war da, um sie zu stören, sie war ganz alleine.

Also wie war das noch einmal? Ein glücklicher Gedanke.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und erinnerte sich an den Gedanken, den sie das letzte Mal benutzt hatte.

„Expecto Patronum!", rief sie und konzentrierte sich auf die Erinnerung. Ein dünnes Rinnsal aus silbernen Fäden kam aus ihrem Zauberstab geschossen, aber es war zu wenig.

Sie schüttelte ihren Zauberstab, als könne sie es so verbessern und dachte nach. Sie brauchte einen besseren Gedanken… aber was?

Nachdenklich fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über die Wand und überlegte. Was war ihr in ihrem Leben besonders Schönes widerfahren? Oder besser, wann war sie besonders glücklich gewesen?

Und da ﬁel es ihr ein, das Glücksgefühl, das sie durchströmt hatte, als sie es das erste Mal geschaﬀt hatte, ihre Animagusgestalt anzunehmen. Ja, allein die Erinnerung daran, fühlte sich so echt und glücklich an, dass es nur funktionieren konnte.

Also versuchte sie es noch einmal.

„Expecto Patronum!" Und sie erinnerte sich mit aller Macht an das Glück und den Moment.

Aus ihrem Zauberstab brach wiederum ein silberner Dunst aus, doch viel mehr und viel stärker als beim letzten Mal. Und er nahm eine Gestalt an. Sie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen, um es besser erkennen zu können, und gab ein überraschtes, aber freudiges Geräusch von sich, als sie eine Wildkatze, die ihr selbst in ihrer Animagusgestalt glich, erkannte, die nun im Astronomieturm herumtollte.

Als sie näher kam, streckte Stefanie lächelnd ihre Hand aus, um sie zu streicheln, aber als sie sie berührte, löste sie sich auf.

Dennoch, sie hatte es geschaﬀt, sie konnte es und durfte zufrieden mit sich sein. Grinsend steckte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder weg und ging zurück Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war inzwischen ziemlich voll. Fred, George und Angelina saßen in einer Ecke und Stefanie ging sofort auf sie zu.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie und George zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Seiner Gesundheit geht's besser. Er bleibt aber übers Wochenende drinnen. Seinem Ego geht's natürlich nicht gut und seiner Psyche auch nicht. Immerhin hat er seinen Besen verloren…."

Stefanie setzte sich seufzend neben Angelina und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Der Arme. Ich hoﬀe, dass er sich bald erholt…. Und einen neuen Besen bekommt…"

„Ja, die Schulbesen kann man nämlich vergessen", murmelte Fred, der ausnahmsweise einmal keinen Scherz auf den Lippen zu haben schien. Sie alle blickten recht düster drein.

„Haben wir jetzt alle Siegeschancen vertan?", fragte Stefanie nach, weil sie es nicht wusste und hoﬀte, etwas positives zu hören.

„Kommt drauf an", antwortete George und seufzte. „Wir haben 100 Punkte Rückstand, also muss Huﬄepuﬀ mit größerem Rückstand gegen Ravenclaw verlieren… oder etwas ähnliches."

Fred schluckte. „Ausnahmsweise werde ich Davies mal die Daumen drücken…. Aber nur ausnahmsweise."

Stefanie murrte, als sie das hörte und kniﬀ bei dem Gedanken, ihrem Exfreund die Daumen drücken zu müssen, missbilligend ihre Lippen zusammen.

Das Spiel Huﬄepuﬀ gegen Ravenclaw sollte Ende November stattﬁnden, das wusste Stefanie, und bis dahin war gar nicht mehr so viel Zeit.

Stefanie besuchte Harry gemeinsam mit Angelina und Alicia, sie brachten ihm Schokofrösche und selbst verzauberte Eisblumen, die aus vereistem Wasser bestanden, das nie schmolz. Madame Pomfrey stellte sie trotzdem in eine Vase, sie schien ihren Zauberkünsten nicht ganz zu trauen.

Dann wurde er entlassen und der Schulalltag kehrte langsam wieder ein. Sie bekamen noch mehr Hausaufgaben, als sowieso schon, aufgehäuft und man hatte das Gefühl, dass die Lehrer sie besonders vorwurfsvoll ansahen, wenn sie einen neuen Zauber nicht schon in der ersten Stunde beherrschten.

„Ihre ZAG-Prüfungen kommen immer näher", hieß es andauernd und langsam ging es allen auf die Nerven. Dafür wurden sie Ende November deutlich aufgeheitert, als Ravenclaw Huﬄepuﬀ im Quidditch mit einer überragenden Leistung besiegte und Gryﬃndor plötzlich wieder im Rennen um den Pokal war.

Was ihre Laune noch anhob, war die Tatsache, dass das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende auf das letzte Wochenende vor Weihnachten, oder zumindest den Ferien, ﬁel und sie alle ﬁeberten ihm entgegen. Zumindest alle bis auf Harry.

Am Samstag vor den Ferien, kam Stefanie zusammen mit Alicia und Angelina, alle in Wintermäntel gehüllt, die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah die Zwillinge, die schon auf sie warteten. Sie gingen hinunter und wollten gerade das Schloss verlassen, als Fred Stefanie an der Schulter packte und zurückhielt. Alicia und Angelina sahen sie fragend an und George winkte ab.

„Geht schon mal vor, wir müssen noch was besprechen, geht um Weihnachtsgeschenke", fügte er hinzu, was natürlich wirkte und die beiden Mädchen entfernten sich.

„Was ist?" Stefanie machte sich los und hob ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Schon vergessen? Wir wollten Harry die Karte geben!"

„Achja!", ﬁel ihr ein und sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund. „Du hast Recht, das hab ich wirklich vergessen… dann gehen wir ihn mal besser suchen…" Sie gingen zurück in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er ihrer Meinung eigentlich sein musste. Im dritten Stock blieb Stefanie stehen.

„Wartet, ich muss mir den Mantel ausziehen, der war eigentlich für draußen."

Sie zwängte sich aus einem Ärmel und zog den Mantel aus, doch dann gab George ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich. „Da ist er", ﬂüsterte er leise und rasch traten sie hinter die buckelige Hexe.

Was für ein Zufall es doch war, dass sie genau vor dem Geheimgang standen, dachte Stefanie sich, als Fred auch schon leise: „Psst – Harry!", rief.

„Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Wieso seid ihr nicht mit nach Hogsmeade?"

„Wir wollen dich noch ein wenig in festliche Laune versetzen, bevor wir gehen." Fred trat vor und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Komm hier rein…" Er nickte in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, das sich links von der Hexe befand und sie gingen hinein. George schloss die Türe und wandte sich dann, über das ganze Gesicht strahlend, Harry zu. „Hier ist schon mal ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich, Harry!"

Fred zog, wie aufs Stichwort, die nicht aktivierte Karte aus seinem Mantel und legte sie auf das Pult vor ihm. Stefanie trat ein wenig näher heran, um noch einen letzten Blick auf ihren Schatz zu werfen, ehe er den Besitzer wechseln würde. Sie unterdrückte den Drang, das Pergament liebevoll zu streicheln und zwang sich, Harry anzusehen.

„Was soll das sein?", fragte dieser und schien nicht zu verstehen, worum es ging. Vielleicht hielt er es sogar für einen Scherz – er kannte die Zwillinge ja.

„Das, Harry, ist das Geheimnis unseres Erfolges", erklärte George ihm unendlich geduldig und strich mit der Daumenkuppe sanft über die Karte, tat also genau das, das auch Stefanie hatte tun wollen.

„Wir bringen es kaum übers Herz, uns davon zu trennen, aber gestern Abend haben wir beschlossen, dass du es dringender brauchst als wir."

Stefanie schnaubte leise, als Fred das sagte und murmelte: „Gestern Abend? Ist das nicht schon ein bisschen länger her?"

„An solchen Details hängt man sich nicht auf. Außerdem haben wir gestern wirklich noch drüber geredet…" Er antwortete so leise, dass Harry es vermutlich nicht hören konnte, denn während sie sprachen, sagte George: „Außerdem kennen wir es auswendig. Wir vererben es dir. Eigentlich brauchen wir es auch nicht mehr."

„Und was soll ich mit diesem Fetzen anfangen?", fragte Harry.

„Diesen Fetzen!" Fred verzog sein Gesicht, als wäre er tödlich beleidigt worden und schloss die Augen, um Harry nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. „Erklärs ihm, George."

„Also… als wir in der ersten Klasse waren, Harry – jung und unschuldig –"

Harry schnaubte und George verbesserte sich schnell: „–unschuldiger, als wir es jetzt sind – auf jeden Fall haben wir Ärger bekommen wegen einer Kleinigkeit mit Filch."

„Wir haben eine Stinkbombe im Korridor platzen lassen und aus irgendeinem Grund hat ihn das geärgert –"

„Also hat er uns in sein Büro geschleift und kam gleich mit mehreren Drohungen -"

„-Strafarbeiten –"

„ – Bauchaufschlitzen – "

„ – und ganz zufällig ﬁel uns an einem seiner Schränke eine Schublade ins Auge, mit der Aufschrift Beschlagnahmt und gemeingefährlich."

Stefanie neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und verschränkte die Arme, während Harry grinste.

„Versteh schon –"

„Na, was hättest du getan?", fragte Fred. „George hat ihn mit noch einer Stinkbombe abgelenkt, ich habe die Schublade aufgerissen und – das hier rausgeholt."

Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen. Das war nicht ganz die Version der Geschichte, bei der sie dabei gewesen war. Erstens hatten sie die Karte in ihrem zweiten Jahr gefunden, aber den Fehler verzieh sie Fred, denn es war die erste Schulwoche gewesen und er hatte sich von Anfang an angewöhnt, den Fund zum ersten Jahr zu zählen. Dass sie aber zu Filch zitiert worden waren, aufgrund einer Stinkbombe, das stimmte nicht. Soweit sie wusste, hatte Snape sie dorthin geschickt, weil sie ihn im Zaubertrankunterricht geärgert hatten. Dass die beiden dann in Filchs Büro noch eine Stinkbombe losgelassen hatten, hatten sie ihr auch nie erzählt. Sie konnte sich nur erinnern, dass Peeves Filch ein wenig abgelenkt hatte, aber jetzt, da sie es berichteten, meinte sie gehört zu haben, wie Filch damals etwas von Stinkbomben gesagt hatte.

„Ist nicht so schlecht, wie es klingt", sagte George. „Wir glauben nicht, dass Filch jemals rausgefunden hat, wie man damit umgeht. Er hat wahrscheinlich geahnt, was es war, oder er hätte es nicht beschlagnahmt."

„Und ihr wisst, wie man damit umgeht?"

„Oh ja", feixte Fred. „Dieses kleine, hübsche Pergamentchen hat uns mehr beigebracht, als alle Lehrer dieser Schule zusammen."

Auch hier übertrieb Fred, aber Stefanie beschränkte sich darauf, ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Er ignorierte ihn.

„Ihr verarscht mich doch", kam es von Harry, der auf die Karte blickte.

„Aach – wir doch nicht." George grinste und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er berührte damit sanft die Karte und aktivierte sie, in dem er deutlich sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Stefanie beobachtete, wie Hogwarts langsam sichtbar wurde und fragte sich, ob sie das zum letzten Mal sehen würde.

Harry jedenfalls betrachtete fasziniert die Karte und in seinen Augen konnte man sehen, dass er langsam verstand, was es war. Sein Blick ﬁel auf die Geheimgänge und Fred bemerkte es.

„ – geradewegs nach Hogsmeade." Er fuhr mit seinem Finger eine der Linien entlang und erklärte weiter: „Insgesamt sieben Geheimgänge. Filch kennt diese vier –", er deutete auf sie, "aber wir sind sicher die einzigen, die diese kennen. Den hinter dem Spiegel im vierten Stock kannst du vergessen. Wir haben in letzten Winter benutzt, aber er ist eingebrochen – völlig unbegehbar."

Stefanie erinnerte sich. Sie hatten eigentlich nur einen kleinen Ausﬂug machen wollen und waren dann auf eine böse Überraschung gestoßen.

„Und wir glauben nicht, dass irgendjemand schon mal diesen hier benutzt hat, weil die Peitschende Weide direkt darüber eingepﬂanzt ist."

In diesem Punkt konnte Stefanie geistig nur hinzufügen, dass ihn sicher schon mal jemand benutzt hatte, aber vermutlich ehe die Weide gepﬂanzt worden war.

„Aber der hier, der führt direkt in den Keller vom Honigtopf. Wir haben ihn etliche Male benutzt."

Oh ja, das hatten sie wirklich.

„Und wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, ist der Eingang gleich vor diesem Zimmer, durch den Buckel der Einäugigen Hexe."

„Mooney, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone, wir verdanken ihnen ja so viel", schwärmte George und strich über die Namen.

Innerlich stimmte Stefanie ihm zu. Auch sie verdankte ihnen viel. Durch sie war sie eigentlich erst darauf gekommen, ein Animagus zu werden. Sie bewunderte die vier unbekannten, ehemaligen Schüler zutiefst und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wer sie wohl gewesen waren, wo sie jetzt waren und vor allem, wie zur Hölle sie durch die Schule gekommen waren, wo sie doch oﬀensichtlich so viel anderes Zeug im Kopf gehabt hatten.

„Edle Männer, die unermüdlich daran arbeiteten, einer neuen Generation von Gesetzesbrechern auf die Beine zu helfen", fuhr Fred fort und klang dabei sehr feierlich, so sehr, dass Stefanie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

George räusperte sich sehr leise und sagte dann mit normaler Stimme: „Schön, vergiss nicht sie zu löschen, wenn du sie benutzt hast - "

„ – sonst kann sie jeder lesen", vollendete Fred.

„Tipp sie einfach noch mal an und sag: ‚Unheil angerichtet'. Dann wird sie wieder weiß."

Stefanie dachte daran, wie hart sie sich dieses Wissen erarbeitet hatten und der Gedanke an Snapes kahle Stirn trieb ihr immer noch ein Grinsen ins Gesicht. Sie würde es wieder tun.

„Nun denn, junger Harry, ich hoﬀe du benimmst dich", sagte Fred und klang dabei wie ein alter Mann.

„Wir sehen uns im Honigtopf", zwinkerte George und sie gingen hinaus, Richtung Ausgang.

„Na, wie geht's euch jetzt?", fragte Stefanie, als sie im Treppenhaus ankamen.

„Sie ist in guten Händen", antwortete Fred und klang dabei unglaublich tapfer. Stefanie kicherte leise, während sie eine Trickstufe übersprang und ihren Mantel wieder anzog.

„Ihr habt ihm das Leben auf jeden Fall leichter gemacht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er in eure Fußstapfen treten wird."

„Die sind auch ein bisschen zu groß für ihn." Sie erreichten das Portal, bei dem Filch natürlich nicht mehr stand, aber sie gingen trotzdem hinaus in die eisige Kälte und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Es herrschte ein regelrechter Schneesturm, die Flocken ﬁelen so dicht, dass man wirklich nichts sehen konnte – dabei hatte Stefanie gedacht, dass es nach dem Regen nicht noch schlimmer kommen könnte. Außerdem war es unglaublich kalt und Stefanie musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, damit sie nicht klapperten.

Vollkommen verfroren schneiten sie eine Viertelstunde später endlich in den Honigtopf, in dem sie eine angenehme Wärme empﬁng, die vermutlich daher kam, dass so viele Menschen auf einem Fleck waren.

„Ach, ich liebe den Laden einfach", murmelte Fred und zog sich die schneebedeckte Mütze vom Kopf. Kleine Schneeﬂocken, zusammengedrängt zu einer ganzen Masse, ergossen sich über Stefanie.

„Oh Fred, pass doch auf du …. Was auch immer", lachte sie und trat einen Schritt weiter weg von ihm. Er wirkte nicht gerade schuldbewusst und grinste.

„Nächstes Mal vielleicht."

Sie schlenderten durch die Regale und Stefanie überlegte gerade, ob sie ihren Eltern Säuredrops zumuten konnte, als George zu ihr kam.

„Übrigens, Mum sagt, dass du zu Weihnachten zu uns kommen sollst. Sie hat dich eigentlich schon vor Wochen eingeladen, hab nur vergessen, es dir zu sagen." Er lächelte und Stefanie sah Fred, der im Hintergrund stand und irgendwie sehr verlegen aussah.

„Achso?" Erfreut wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu George. Weihnachten im Fuchsbau, das waren angenehme Aussichten. Sie hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, weil nie jemand davon geredet hatte, und jetzt, da sie es wusste, fühlte sie sich erleichtert. Sie würde nicht alleine im Schloss zurückbleiben, sondern zusammen mit den Weasleys feiern!

„Ja… ich glaub deine Schwester auch, Ginny hat sie gefragt und sie hat sicher nicht abgelehnt."

„Oh, das ist gut." Daran hatte Stefanie gar nicht gedacht. Ihre Schwester hätte sie nicht gerne, oder zumindest nicht mit reinem Gewissen, alleine im Schloss zurückgelassen, aber wenn sie auch mitkommen würde, stand dem Ganzen ja nichts im Wege.

Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Danke, das wird sicher super."

Um ihrer Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen, drückte sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und begann noch mehr Süßigkeiten einzusacken, damit sie auch ja alle ausreichend beschenken konnte.

„War doch nicht so schwer", hörte sie jemanden im Hintergrund sagen, aber achtete nicht darauf.

Sie kaufte jede Menge Süßigkeiten, aber da sie nie bessere Ideen für Geschenke hatte, fand sie es nicht schlimm, ihr Geld dafür auszugeben und wenig später verließ sie, zusammen mit den Zwillingen, den Honigtopf. Es war so viel los, dass sie eigentlich nichts sehen konnten, bis sie wieder draußen waren und sofort zog Stefanie ihren Mantel näher an sich.

„Ich mag den Winter ja", klapperte sie, „aber lasst uns trotzdem irgendwo hinein gehen…"

„Wie wärs mit Zonkos?", schlug George vor und so kämpfen sie sich bis zum Scherzartikelladen durch. Eigentlich sah Hogsmeade in seinem Winterkleid wunderschön aus. Eng schmiegten die Häuser sich aneinander und der weiße, pudrige Schnee bedeckte die Dächer, deren Enden geschmückt waren mit weihnachtlicher Dekoration. Mistelzweige hingen über so manch einer Türe und Stefanie nahm ein wenig erschrocken Abstand vom Drei Besen, als sie sah, wie ein Sechstklässler seine Chance ergriﬀ und ein überraschtes Mädchen unter dem Mistelzweig küsste.

„Uuuh", machte George und grinste. „Da hat wohl jemand Angst vorm bösen Mistelzweig…"

„Oh ja, das kannst du laut sagen." Sie stieß die Tür zu Zonkos auf, über der zum Glück kein Mistelzweig hing. „Bei mir Zuhause gibt es sowas gar nicht, der Brauch ist so bescheuert, dass er es nicht übers Meer geschaﬀt hat."

„Oder euch fehlt die nötige romantische Ader", seufzte Fred und ging sofort auf die Stinkbomben zu.

„Achso, denkst du?", neckte Stefanie ihn und trat ebenfalls zu den Stinkbomben, hatte aber keinen Blick für sie. „Ich wette ich bin zehnmal romantischer als du. Im Übrigen sind die Briten nicht unbedingt für ihre Romantik bekannt. Alles was ihr an Romantik hervorgebracht habt, stammt aus der Feder von Shakespeare, während wir ziemlich viele Autoren haben, die romantisches Zeug geschrieben haben. Frankreich ist übrigens bekannt für seine Romantik und man muss sich ja nur einmal die Landschaft bei mir Zuhause ansehen, da kann man gar nicht anders, als romantisch zu werden…"

„Ja… wenn du das sagst…" Er war oﬀenbar ganz mit den Stinkbomben beschäftigt und leise murmelte er: „Schon wieder den Preis erhöht, das gibt's doch nicht."

Stefanie verschränkte beleidigt ihre Arme. Er hatte ihr oﬀenbar nicht zugehört. Also wandte sie sich ab und schlenderte ein wenig durch die Gegend. Sie musste zugeben, dass dieser Laden nie wirklich einen Reiz auf sie ausgewirkt hatte. Zwar war er schön bunt, aber irgendwie fehlte ihm das gewisse Etwas.

„Du bist nicht romantischer als ich", kam es plötzlich von hinten und Fred, beladen mit Stinkbomben, ging auf die Kassa zu. „Du bildest es dir nur ein, weil du denkst, dass du als Mädchen ein Vorrecht darauf hast. In Wahrheit bist du für eine Frau total unromantisch."

„Stimmt, sonst würdest du dich nicht mit uns abgeben", gluckste George und warf noch mehr Stinkbomben auf den Tresen, während schon ein Verkäufer angerauscht kam.

Stefanie verdrehte die Augen, grinste aber. „Romantischer als ihr bin ich sicher. Ehrlich, ihr würdet sogar zu einem Date eine Stinkbombe mitbringen und zu euren Hochzeiten will ich, glaube ich, gar nicht einladen werden…"

„Das sagst du jetzt…."

Sie bezahlten und verließen den Laden wieder, die Taschen voll mit Stinkbomben. Draußen schlug ihnen wieder die Kälte entgegen, und Stefanie wischte sich, ohne es recht zu merken, eine Schneeﬂocke von der Nase.

„Ich glaube jetzt haben wir uns ein Butterbier verdient, nach diesen nervenaufreibenden Einkäufen…."

Also gingen sie hinüber zum Drei Besen, unter dem Mistelzweig durch, ohne, dass es zu irgendwelchen Unfälle gekommen wäre, und hinein in den warmen Gastraum.

Auch Innen war das Gasthaus geschmückt. Neben dem Kamin stand ein wunderschöner Weihnachtsbaum, bedeckt mit Kugeln und Kerzen. Stefanie hätte sich gerne dorthin gesetzt, aber alle Tische waren besetzt, weswegen sie sich auf die andere Seite des Raumes setzten, wo es ebenfalls gemütlich war. Über ihnen kreuzten sich zwei hölzerne Dachbalken und das Holz, das die Wände täfelte, strahlte Wärme und Behaglichkeit aus.

„Ich hol uns was zu trinken", bot George überraschenderweise an, denn normalerweise war er viel zu faul, um sich um solche Sachen zu kümmern, und ließ es meistens Stefanie erledigen. „Aber das Geld bekomme ich zurück."

Er zwinkerte ihnen aus einem nicht ganz oﬀensichtlichen Grund zu und verschwand in Richtung Tresen. Stefanie sah ihm kurz nach und warf Fred dann einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht hat er jemanden gesehen, mit dem er reden will", schlug er vor und Stefanie ging ein Licht auf.

„Sag bloß, er hat jemanden gefunden, der ihm gefällt…" Fred schwieg beharrlich. „Jemand den ich kenne?" Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts. „Ist es…" Sie überlegte und blickte dabei auf ihre Fingernägel, deren malvenfarbige Lackierung gut mit der Tischfarbe harmonierte. Als sie aufsah, erkannte sie George, der mit der Wirtin, Madame Rosmerta sprach. „Bitte nicht Madame Rosmerta – sie ist ja ganz hübsch, aber ein bisschen alt, ﬁndest du nicht?"

Sie hatte es als Witz gemeint, aber nun drehte sich auch Fred um und sah zu seinem Bruder und der Wirtin hinüber. „Dann war das wohl ein Fehlalarm", grinste er und wandte sich wieder in ihre Richtung.

Stefanie sah weiterhin zu George, der schon drei Butterbier in der Hand hatte, und fragte sich, was er denn so lange tat. Nun drehte er sich zu ihnen um und sagte irgendetwas zu der Wirtin, die daraufhin lachte, aber sie beendeten ihr Gespräch nicht.

„Also, wenn es jemand aus unserem Jahrgang ist", nahm Stefanie den Faden wieder auf, „dann hoﬀe ich für ihn, dass er Geschmack beweist. In dem Fall kann es ja nur…" Sie dachte kurz nach, welchen Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang man objektiv Schönheit attestieren konnte, und zählte dann an den Fingern mit. „…Angelina, Audrey oder Vivienne sein. Alicia zähle ich mal nicht, sie ist ja vergeben."

„Du ﬁndest Vivienne und Audrey hübsch?", hakte Fred mit erstaunter Stimme nach und verschränkte dann kopfschüttelnd seine Arme vor der Brust. „Sie sehen ganz okay aus, zumindest im Vergleich zu vielen anderen, aber, nichts gegen sie, mit der Schönheit wirklich hübscher Mädchen, können sie nicht mithalten."

„Achja?" Stefanie grinste und beugte sich seitlich Richtung Boden, um in ihrer Tasche nach ein wenig Geld zu wühlen, damit sie keine Schulden bei den Zwillingen machen musste. „Und wer sollen diese so besonders schönen Mädchen sein? Du scheinst da ja verﬂixt hohe Ansprüche zu haben…" Wo war nur das verdammte Geld abgeblieben? Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie das Restgeld vom Honigtopf hier hinein getan hatte…

„Du zum Beispiel, wollte er sicher sagen, oder Fred?", ertönte plötzlich Georges Stimme, die ja genauso klang wie die seines Bruders, aber die Tatsache, dass Fred nicht mit sich selbst sprechen würde, deutete eher auf George hin. Stefanie hob ihren Kopf wieder nach oben und sah, wie George drei Butterbier auf den Tisch stellte.

„Das hat aber lange gedauert", stellte sie vorwurfsvoll fest und verlegte ihre Suche auf den kleinen, verzauberten Münzbeutel, den sie am Gürtel trug. Tatsächlich wurde sie dort fündig und reichte ihm ein paar Münzen.

„Oh ja, ich hatte ein nettes Gespräch mit Madame Rosmerta", erklärte er und wurde nicht einmal rot dabei. Stattdessen setzte er sich schwungvoll auf seinen Stuhl und nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier.

„Hat sie dir für dieses Gespräch vielleicht einen Rabatt oder sowas gegeben?"

„Wieso sollte sie?" Er wischte mit dem Ärmel über seinen Mund, sodass auch der dort hinterlassene, weiße Schaumstreifen verschwand. Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass sich unter ihrem Tisch eine kleine Schnee-Wasser-Lacke gebildet hatte und sie wich dem Wasser mit ihren Stiefeln aus.

„Naja, normalerweise reißt du dich ja nicht gerade darum, Butterbier zu holen…", begann Stefanie vielsagend und genehmigte sich ebenfalls einen Schluck davon. Sofort wurde ihr wärmer, die Wirkung drang bis zu ihren Fingerspitzen, und sie stellte den Krug wieder ab. Zwar mochte sie das Getränk, aber sie hätte eine kleinere Menge vorgezogen, weil sie den Verdacht hatte, dass es jede Menge Kalorien beinhaltete und auf die wollte sie lieber verzichten.

„Ach nein? Komisch, ich habe das Gefühl, dass es meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist", witzelte George und trank den halben Krug auf einmal aus. Oﬀenbar wollte er nicht darüber reden, also ließ Stefanie es und lenkte das Gespräch auf etwas anderes. Nachdem sie die Hälfte ihres Bieres getrunken hatte, schob sie es zu den Zwillingen.

„Trinkt ihr auf", sagte sie und lehnte sich zurück, während sie sie auﬀordernd ansah. „Ich hatte genug", fügte sie erklärend hinzu und achselzuckend trank George den Rest ihres Bieres, da er seinen eigenen Krug bereits geleert hatte.

Wenig später verließen sie das Gasthaus, und machten sich gemächlich auf den Rückweg. Nach etwa 100 Metern, drehte Stefanie sich um, und erkannte, dass einige Leute, die eher keine Schüler waren, ihnen in Richtung Schloss folgten.

„Hey, seht mal, erkennt ihr da jemanden?", fragte sie und die beiden drehten sich ebenfalls um.

„Der eine ist Hagrid", stellte George überﬂüssigerweise fest, denn den gewaltigen Mann hatte auch Stefanie erkannt.

„Die rechts ist eine Frau – könnte McGonagall sein", meinte sie und Fred nickte. „Und der Kleine ist wohl Flitwick."

„Aber wer ist der Letzte? Ein Lehrer?"

„Vielleicht Snape…"

„Glaubst du, dass Snape mit McGonagall, Hagrid und Flitwick mal auf ein Butterbier in die Drei Besen gehen würde?", fragte Stefanie und lachte leise. Sie drehten sich wieder um und gingen schnell weiter, damit die vier Personen sich nicht gestört fühlten.

„Vermutlich nicht, aber immerhin gehen sie zum Schloss…"

Als sie durch das Portal schritten und endlich wieder im Trockenen waren, hielten sie sich absichtlich lange damit auf, den Schnee von ihren Schultern und Haaren zu klopfen, sodass die vier endlich in ihr Sichtfeld kamen.

„Ach du liebes bisschen, Fred, siehst du, wer das ist?"

„Oh ja…"

Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen und konnte den vierten Mann nun deutlich sehen. „Ist das… ist das der Zaubereiminister Britanniens?"

„Ja, und er kommt schnell näher, besser wir verschwinden", murmelte George und zog sie mit sich ins Treppenhaus. Während sie hinauf in den Gryﬃndorturm gingen, überlegten sie lang und breit, was er hier zu suchen haben könnte und kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass er vermutlich nur mit Dumbledore reden wollte.

Es waren noch nicht viele Schüler zurück, aber als Stefanie ihre Einkäufe im Schlafsaal verstaut hatte, und wieder hinunterkam, hatte sich das geändert. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war unglaublich voll und Fred und George grinsten sich verheißungsvoll an.

„Oh nein", sagte Stefanie und trat neben sie. „Dieses Grinsen kenne ich. So … verheißungsvoll…"

„Ja, wir dachten, wir könnten ihnen noch ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk bereiten." George rieb sich die Hände, während Fred eine Stinkbombe aus seinem Umhang zog.

„Ich glaub ich geh wieder rauf", sagte Stefanie und ﬂüchtete zurück nach oben, während die Zwillinge ein Dutzend Stinkbomben in den voll besetzten Gemeinschaftsraum abwarfen.


	46. Santa Claus Is Coming to Town

**45\. Santa Claus is coming to town**

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren sie mit dem Hogwartsexpress zurück nach London. Stefanie saß zusammen mit Ginny, Mariechen, Fred und George in einem Abteil und zum Glück hatte Percy sich nicht auch zu ihnen gesellt. Es war eine sehr fröhliche Fahrt, weil die Zwillinge allerlei Späße veranstalteten und nach einer Weile sagte Ginny, sie würde Hunger haben.

„Warte." Fred begann in seinem Umhang zu wühlen. „Ron hat mir Erdnüsse aus dem Honigtopf mitgebracht, die kannst du haben."

Ginny sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Und du glaubst, ich falle darauf rein? Das sind sicher… Madeneier oder sowas…"

Auch Stefanie sah nun auf das, was Fred seiner Schwester anbot und versuchte, es zu identiﬁzieren. Ähnlichkeit mit Erdnüssen hatte es schon, aber sie würde es Fred auch nicht unbedingt abnehmen. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er jemanden etwas Gefährliches oder Ekeliges anbot.

Fred jedoch zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie gesagt, ich habs von Ron bekommen. Wenn du ihm genauso wenig traust wie mir, dann musst du eben auf den Servierwagen warten."

Er steckte die vermeintlichen Erdnüsse wieder weg, doch eine ﬁel auf den Boden. Rasch bückte Stefanie sich danach und sah es sich genauer an. Und sie erkannte, was es war.

„Oh Fred!", rief sie aus und warf die ‚Erdnuss' in seine Richtung. „Das wusstest du!"

Er grinste. „Ich habe nicht gelogen. Ron hat sie mir geschenkt – hat wohl gedacht, ich würde drauf reinfallen."

„Ich wusste, dass es im Honigtopf keine Erdnüsse gibt!"

„Was ist es denn?", fragte Mariechen interessiert und die Zwillinge grinsten sie an. „Getrocknete Kakerlaken."

„Uäh…" Mariechen schauderte und kroch weiter weg von den beiden. „Und sowas bietet ihr eurer Schwester an! Ihr solltet euch schämen."

„Mach dir nichts draus", tröstete Ginny sie. „Ich kenne das. Sie sind furchtbar. Einfach nur furchtbar. Du musst sie ignorieren und wenn du Glück hast, dann ignorieren sie dich auch."

Das brachte Mariechen zum Lachen und Stefanie schenkte Fred und George ein Lächeln, ehe sie Whisky dabei beobachtete, wie sie um Ivys Käﬁg herumschlich, der zum Glück leer war, da Ivy gerade mit Weihnachtsgeschenken unterwegs war.

„Ich hoﬀe, dass Mum bath buns macht", gähnte Ginny und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Mariechen warf Stefanie einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Äh, ich glaube sie meint Rosinenbrötchen…"

„Sie macht sicher wieder Fudge…leider", murmelte George und zog seinen Zauberumhang aus.

„Wieso?", hakte Stefanie interessiert nach. „Ihr Fudge ist doch gut…"

„Nein, ist es nicht", widersprach Fred ihr unverblümt. „Das, was du letztens gegessen hast, das war nicht von ihr, das hat Dad im Büro geschenkt bekommen."

„Oh… schade… ich hab mich schon wieder drauf gefreut."

„Vielleicht bekommt er wieder was geschenkt", tröstete Ginny sie und tätschelte ihr den Arm, sofern sie ihn vom gegenüberliegenden Sitz erreichen konnte.

„Ja, und wenn nicht, dann hast du einfach Zahnschmerzen von den vielen Berti Botts Bohnen, die du von uns geschenkt bekommen haben wirst", sagte George und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Was? Wir können nicht alle Zahnschmerzen haben!", wandte Fred ein und zog entrüstet seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich habe schon Zahnschmerzen, du auch, weil du mein Zwilling ist. Steph muss sich was eigenes überlegen."

Abwehrend hob Stefanie ihre Hände in die Luft und schüttelte dabei ihren Kopf. „Ich brauche keine Ausrede. Ich werde ihr Fudge kosten und ich wette, es ist total lecker. Wenn nicht – ich muss sowieso auf meine Figur achten."

„Oh ja", sagte George mit bedeutungsvoller Miene. „Genau. Deine Figur. Darauf musst du wirklich achtgeben, sonst siehst du bald aus, wie ein Strich in der Landschaft."

Stefanie tat, als hätte sie das nicht gehört, sondern gab vor, sehr beschäftigt damit zu sein, ihren Umhang auszuziehen und in ihren Koﬀer zu stopfen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie in London ankamen und sich nach draußen, auf den Bahnsteig drängten. Stefanie konnte Mrs. Weasley schon von weitem sehen – ihr rotes Haar stach einfach aus der Menge heraus. Sie war alleine gekommen, aber strahlte ihnen entgegen.

„Es ist so schön, euch wiederzusehen!", begrüßte sie und schloss als erstes Ginny in die Arme. Danach umarmte sie, zu Stefanies Überraschung, sie und das so innig, dass es fast schon weh tat.

„Ich freue mich wirklich, dich und deine Schwester über die Ferien bei uns zu haben!"

„Wir freuen uns. Und vielen Dank für die Einladung", sagte Stefanie ein wenig außer Atem, als Marie Mrs. Weasley ein wenig schüchtern die Hand reichte. Danach wollten Fred und George ihrer Mutter einen schnellen und vor allem diskreten Kuss auf die Wange drücken, doch sie streckte ihre Arme weit aus und zog sie beide zugleich an sich.

„Ach, kommt her!"

Als sie sie wieder aus ihren Armen ließ, sah sie sich suchend nach Percy um. „Wo ist Percy denn?"

„Vermutlich bei Penelope, seiner Freundin", murmelte Fred, aber seine Mutter hörte es.

„Penelope? Er soll sie uns doch endlich einmal vorstellen! Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen, bis auf diesem Bild." Sie streckte ihren Kopf, damit sie an George vorbeisehen konnte, der sich nun ebenfalls umdrehte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie so schnell kennenlernen wirst…", begann Ginny behutsam, als Percy aus dem Zug stieg, gefolgt von seiner Freundin, einem Mädchen mit langem Lockenhaar.

„Oh, da ist er ja!", rief Mrs. Weasley aus und winkte ihrem Sohn wild zu. Dieser warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu, küsste seine Freundin und ging dann hastig auf sie zu.

„Hallo Mum", begrüßte er sie recht distanziert, aber wich der Umarmung nicht aus.

„Warum hast du sie uns nicht vorgestellt?", fragte seine Mutter und blickte sich noch einmal nach Penelope um, die allerdings schon verschwunden war.

„Ähm, sie hatte es eilig. Nächstes Mal vielleicht. Gehen wir jetzt? Flohpulver, nehme ich an." Mit gewichtiger Miene schritt er als Erster durch das Tor hinaus in die Muggelwelt, Ginny und Mariechen, beide kichernd, folgten ihm. Dann legte einer der Zwillinge Stefanie seine Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie hinaus, während der andere und ihre Mutter ihnen folgten.

„Also, auf geht's zum Tropfenden Kessel!" Ginny und Mariechen hatte ihre Koﬀer je in der äußeren Hand, während sie die andere nutzten, um sie der jeweils anderen um den Rücken zu schlingen und so ineinander verkettet tänzelten sie in Richtung Ausgang. George, der Maries Katze trug, schüttelte seinen Kopf und Stefanie, die mit dem Käﬁg und ihrem Koﬀer, so leicht er auch sein mochte, ebenfalls genug zu tun hatte, konnte das nur nachvollziehen.

Sie war unendlich erleichtert, als sie im Tropfenden Kessel ankamen und nur wenige Momente später in den Kamin stiegen. Stefanie, die sich noch gut daran erinnerte, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als sie mittels Flohpulver zum Fuchsbau gereist war, grinste, während sie eine Hand von dem Pulver nahm, es in die Flammen warf und nach Ginny in den Kamin stieg. Ihre Schwester, die zum ersten Mal damit reisen würde, sah sorgenvoll zu ihr hoch.

„Fuchsbau", sagte Stefanie laut und deutlich und schon ﬂog sie an unzähligen Kaminen vorbei. Sie zog die Ellbogen ein, was wegen des Koﬀers kaum ging und war froh, als sie endlich im Fuchsbau ausstieg. Ginny wartete schon auf sie und klopfte sich gerade Staub von der Jeans.

„Meine Güte, Steph", sagte sie, als sie sie erblickte. „Dein Haar ist total schmutzig."

„Oh"… rasch stieg Stefanie aus dem Kamin und brachte sich außer Reichweite des nächsten Benutzers. Nur wenige Augenblicke später ﬂog Mariechen aus dem Kamin und hustete heftig. „Asche…", keuchte sie und kroch auf den Teppich, wo Ginny ihr heftig auf den Rücken klopfte. Maries Haar, eigentlich schwarz, sah nun eher grau aus und Stefanie warf einen raschen Blick in den Spiegel am Kamin.

„Haare waschen, kann ich da nur sagen", kam es vom Spiegel und Stefanie fuhr sich genervt über das Haar, um die Asche hinaus zu bekommen.

Die Flammen loderten auf und George trat in den Wohnraum. Kurze Zeit später kam Fred, gefolgt von Mrs. Weasley und zum Schluss Percy.

Als sie alle da waren, war der Raum ziemlich voll, vor allem wegen der Koﬀer, doch Mrs. Weasley ließ sich Zeit.

„Ach", sagte sie schließlich und nahm ihren Mantel ab. „Ginny, Mariechen, ihr schlaft in Ginnys Zimmer. Stefanie, da Ron nicht da ist, dachte ich, dass du in seinem Zimmer schlafen kannst. Es ist das Zimmer unter dem Dach, sofern das okay für dich ist. Sonst können wir auch versuchen, noch ein drittes Bett in Ginnys Zimmer zu bekommen…."

„Danke, ich glaube das ist okay."

„Gut." Mrs. Weasley lächelte kurz in die Runde und wandte sich dann in Richtung Küche. „Ich werde dann einmal das Abendessen zubereiten, geht ihr in eure Zimmer und richtet euch häuslich ein…."

Sie verschwand in der Küche und Percy ging als erster die Treppe hoch. Stefanie folgte ihm und als sie ihren Koﬀer hochnehmen wollte, fragte George: „Sollen wir dir beim Tragen helfen?"

„Mhm?" Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und grinste dann. „Danke, aber das schaﬀe ich locker."

Natürlich tat sie das, immerhin hatte sie ihren Koﬀer mit einem Unaufspürbaren Ausdehnzauber belegt. Er wog nicht mehr, als im leeren Zustand.

„Sicher? Ich weiß, was du da alles drin hast", wandte Fred ein und kam näher. „Er sieht auch nicht leicht aus."

„Ich kann das schon tragen", wiederholte Stefanie und ging ein paar Stufen hinauf. Marie kicherte.

„Tu nicht so stark." An die Zwillinge gewandt, erklärte sie: „Er ist verzaubert, so dass er ganz leicht ist."

„Marie! Du machst meine Muskelmasse unglaubwürdig!", schimpfte Stefanie lachend und die Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf.

„Das hätte man sich denken können… dann helfen wir eben Ginny und Marry…"

Ginny beäugte ihre Brüder misstrauisch und lehnte dann ab: „Ich trag das lieber selbst. Außerdem müsst ihr eure Sachen auch erst einmal tragen."

„Ja, macht euch um uns keine Gedanken", sagte auch Marie und so gingen die Zwillinge achselzuckend hinter Stefanie die Treppe hoch. Als sie im zweiten Stock, wo das Zimmer der Zwillinge lag, ankamen, blieb sie stehen und wartete auf sie.

„Meint ihr, dass es okay für Ron ist, wenn ich in seinem Zimmer schlafe?", fragte sie und trat ein wenig unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere.

George warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, während er die Türklinke herunterdrückte. „Klar. Seine einzige Chance, dass einmal ein Mädchen in seinem Bett schläft. Er müsste dich dafür bezahlen."

Er grinste und trat in dem Raum, während Ginny und Marie ebenfalls in dem Stockwerk ankamen und Ginny Fred einen Schups in Richtung Türe gab.

„Geh schon, du blockierst ja alles!"

Also ging auch Stefanie weiter die Treppen hinauf, bis sie bei Rons Zimmer, ganz oben, unter dem Dach, angelangt war.

Sie öﬀnete die Türe und trat vorsichtig in den Raum. Zuerst leuchtete ihr ein helles Orange entgegen, das von den vielen Plakaten und Postern der von Ron favorisierten Quidditchmannschaft, den Chudley Cannons, kam.

Dann sah Stefanie, dass das Bett, das neben einer Dachschräge stand, mit einem rosafarbenen Leintuch und violetter Bettwäsche überzogen war. Oﬀenbar wollte Mrs. Weasley, dass sie sich ein wenig heimeliger fühlte, in diesem Jungenzimmer.

Stefanie stellte ihren Koﬀer in die Raummitte und Ivys Käﬁg auf eine Truhe, die an Rons Bettende stand. Einer der Jäger der Chudley Cannons wurde knapp von einem Blitz verfehlt und konnte sich gerade noch an seinem Besen festhalten, während er 10 Meter über dem Boden hing. Stefanie achtete nicht darauf, sondern trat an das Fenster, von dem aus sie die weite, weiße Winterlandschaft überblicken konnte. Es sah wunderschön aus und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Aber sie bleib nicht lange in dem Zimmer, sondern beschloss wieder nach unten zu gehen, entweder um zu sehen, ob Mrs. Weasley Hilfe in der Küche brauchte, oder ob die Zwillinge Lust auf ihre Gesellschaft hatten.

Als Stefanie im dritten Stock an Ginnys Zimmer vorbeiging, drang daraus ein lautes Kichern und sie musste grinsen. Oﬀenbar hatten ihre Schwester und Ginny sehr viel Spaß.

Ein Stockwerk tiefer war es schon leiser. So leise, dass es ungewöhnlich für die Zwillinge war, und Stefanie an ihre Tür trat und vorsichtig ein Ohr an das Holz legte. Gedämpft konnte sie ihre Stimmen hören.

„Das war von Anfang an eine schlechte Idee…"

„Als ob es eine Idee gewesen wäre. Es ist doch nichts, das anders hätte laufen können, ist ja nicht so, als hätte man da eine Wahl…"

Weil ihre Stimmen eher aufgewühlt als fröhlich klangen, trat Stefanie rasch zurück und ging hinunter. Sie wollte nicht lauschen, wenn es sie etwas angehen würde, würden sie es mit ihr besprechen. Und es hatte so intim geklungen, dass sie sicher war, dass es nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt gewesen war.

Unten hörte sie Geschirr klirren und ging geradewegs in die Küche.

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen, Mrs. Weasley? Ich könnte aufdecken, wenn Sie wollen", bot Stefanie an und Mrs. Weasley drehte sich lächelnd um.

„Oh, das wäre ganz reizend, Stefanie. Die Teller sind da drüben, wir brauchen Suppenteller und die großen, runden und zwar für…" Im Kopf ging sie oﬀensichtlich kurz durch, wie viele Personen essen würden, „…sieben Personen."

„Okay." Stefanie trat auf den Geschirrschrank zu und nahm sieben Suppenteller heraus, die sie auf dem Tisch abstellte, ehe sie die normalen Teller holte und begann, alles schön aufzustellen.

„Sag mal…", begann Mrs. Weasley nach einer Weile, blickte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.

„Ja?"

„Wie steht es eigentlich mit den Zwillingen und ihren ZAGs? Wie schlagen sie sich im Unterricht? Geben sie sich Mühe?" Auch wenn sie sich nicht zu ihr umdrehte, wirkte ihre Stimme besorgt, vielleicht ein wenig drängend. Oﬀenbar machte sie sich Sorgen und mit ein wenig schlechtem Gewissen dachte Stefanie an die Absicht der Zwillinge, gar nicht mehr ZAGs als drei zu versuchen.

„Oh, sie wissen was sie wollen", hörte Stefanie sich sagen, während sie klirrend Besteck auf den Tisch legte. „Aber sie sehen das noch nicht so eng, es sind ja auch noch ein paar Monate bis dahin."

„Ja, aber ich hoﬀe, dass sie das Ganze ernst nehmen", sagte Mrs. Weasley weiter und stellte einen vollen Suppentopf auf den Tisch.

„Sie wissen, dass es nicht unwichtig ist." Stefanie sah Mrs. Weasley nicht an, sondern tat so, als würde sie eine Serviette zurecht rücken. Mrs. Weasley seufzte.

„Ich will dich um nichts bitten, aber wenn sie zu faul sind, dann rede bitte mit ihnen… ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder einmal auf der Straße landen, oder enden wie Mundungus Fletcher."

„Wie wer?", fragte Stefanie nach, hauptsächlich, um nicht auf das Erste eingehen zu müssen, doch Mrs. Weasley winkte ab.

„Niemand von Bedeutung. Also?"

Stefanie seufzte und nickte dann, wenn auch ein wenig zögerlich. „Ja, ich werde sie daran erinnern… auch wenn sie sicher niemals auf der Straße landen werden, da bin ich mir sicher… Sie wissen sehr genau, was sie wollen…"

„Ja, was zu essen wär super", ertönte es aus dem Türrahmen, durch den Fred und George gerade schlenderten.

„Oh", sagte Mrs. Weasley und wirkte ein wenig überrascht, die beiden zu sehen. Sie wurde sogar leicht rot, vermutlich, weil sie fürchtete, dass sie gehört hatten, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Ja, setzt euch… und Fred, holst du bitte Ginny und Marry hinunter? Und Percy natürlich."

„Nichts lieber als das", seufzte Fred, der sich gerade hatte setzen wollen, und verließ die Küche. Stefanie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, neben dem, den er hatte nehmen wollen, und zuckte zusammen, als ein wirkliches lautes: „ESSEN FERTIG! PERCY, MARRY, GINNY! KOMMT!", ertönte.

„Meine Güte", schimpfte seine Mutter laut, als er grinsend wieder zurück kam. „Das hätte ich auch selber machen können. Du solltest sie holen."

Sie nahm einen Schöpfer und füllte die Teller mit der Suppe, während Fred sich endlich hinsetzte. Nur kurze Zeit später kamen Marie und Ginny hinunter, Percy brauchte ein paar Minuten länger.

„Wann kommt Dad nach Hause?", fragte Ginny, die sich George gegenüber setzte.

„Heute Abend, denke ich", antwortete ihre Mutter und reichte ihr einen vollen Teller.

„Und wann schmücken wir das Haus? Ich hab noch nicht mal einen Christbaum gesehen."

„Natürlich nicht, Fred, weil noch keiner da ist. Den müssen wir erst holen und schmücken könnt ihr ihn dann gerne. … Marry, hättest du lieber Tee oder Saft?"

„Äh, Wasser wenn es eines gibt…"

So aßen sie eine Weile, bis Percy als erster vom Tisch aufstand. „Ich muss jetzt ein wenig lernen gehen. Wenn ich es ins Ministerium schaﬀen will, brauche ich gute Noten in meinen UTZs…"

Er verschwand und Fred und George warfen sich einen langen Blick zu. Dann stand Fred auf und äﬀte seinen älteren Bruder erstaunlich gut nach, als er sagte: „Ich muss jetzt ein wenig Spaß-haben gehen, wenn ich nicht als Idiot enden will, muss ich den Sinn von Ferien verstehen…"

„Du solltest dir ein Beispiel an Percy nehmen", rügte seine Mutter ihn. „Er ist ﬂeißig und versiert."

„Er ist ein Trottel."

Ginny prustete in ihren Tee und Marie hatte ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten, nicht ebenfalls loszulachen. Stefanie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und konzentrierte sich auf das Muster ihres Tellers.

„Wie dem auch sei", sagte George schnell, ehe seine Mutter wütend werden konnte, „wir gehen jetzt hinauf und… äh… lernen… oder so."

Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und auch Stefanie stand auf. Marie und Ginny verlangten nach Keksen, auf die Stefanie keine Lust hatte, weil sie sich sowieso in den nächsten Tagen damit vollstopfen würde, und so ging sie zusammen mit den Zwillingen hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, das, als sie zuletzt hier gewesen war, noch George gehört hatte, und griﬀ nach dem Juxzauberstab, der dort lag. Er verwandelte sich sofort in eine Plastikente und sie schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf.

„Ich hab auf eine Maus gewettet", sagte sie und Fred, der sich ihr gegenüber setzte lachte.

„Von denen hatten wir nur zwei."

„Was hast du Letztens noch mal vorgeschlagen? Kremschnitten, die man isst, um sich in einen Kanarienvogel zu verwandeln und…", begann George und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Äh… Toﬀees, die die Zunge länger machen oder sowas… wieso?"

„Wir haben beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit ist, sich intensiver mit diesen Dingen auseinander zu setzen. Oder erst einmal intensiver darüber nachzudenken", fügte Fred schnell hinzu, als Stefanie ihren Mund öﬀnete, um ihn an die ZAG-Prüfungen zu erinnern. „Und wenn wir die drei ZAGs haben, dann hauen wir so richtig rein."

„Nachdem wir ja nur drei haben wollen", meinte George und nahm die Ente in seine Hand, „können wir eigentlich schon jetzt damit anfangen."

Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na gut, wie ihr wollt. Ist ja eure Zeit und eure Energie." Sie lächelte. „Wenn ich euch irgendwie helfen kann… ihr wisst ja, wo ich bin."

So kam es, dass sie den restlichen Abend damit zubrachten, sich über einen Zauber Gedanken zu machen, der Zungen verlängern konnte.

Spät in der Nacht schaﬀte Stefanie es, nur mit Müh und Not, hoch in Rons Zimmer und war unendlich froh, sich in die rosarote Bettwäsche kuscheln zu können, während weiße Schneeﬂocken an ihrem Fenster vorbeiﬂogen.

Am nächsten Morgen zog sie den Weasley Pullover an, den Mrs. Weasley ihr im Vohrjahr geschenkt hatte, und ging früh hinunter zum Frühstück, wo sie auf Ginny, Marie und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley traf.

„Hallo Stefanie, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte er sie und stand auf, um ihr die Hand zu geben.

„Hallo Mr. Weasley." Sie setzte sich lächelnd neben Marie und nahm ein wenig Haferbrei und Tee.

„Ginny und ich wollen Schlittenfahren gehen. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?", fragte Marie nach einer Weile und Stefanie war sofort begeistert.

„Klar, warum nicht? Habt ihr denn Schlitten?"

„Ja, natürlich", grinste Ginny und stopfte sich einen Löﬀel Brei in den Mund. „Wir haben sogar welche, auf denen drei Leute Platz haben", mampfte sie weiter und Stefanie hob beeindruckt die Augenbrauen.

„Zieht euch aber warm an", sagte Mrs. Weasley noch, als sie in Richtung Türe gingen.

„Willst du Fred und George fragen, ob sie mitmachen wollen?", erkundigte Marie sich, als Stefanie ihre Stiefel anzog.

Daran hatte sie im Eifer des Gefechts gar nicht richtig gedacht, aber nickte sofort. „Stimmt, ich frag sie schnell."

„Stiefel ausziehen!", rief Ginny ihr hinterher und schon ﬂogen zwei Winterstiefel in ihre Richtung. Stefanie rannte die Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock, wo sie atemlos zum Stehen kam. Daran, dass die Zwillinge noch frühstücken mussten, dachte sie gar nicht, sondern hob sofort ihre Faust, um anzuklopfen, hielt aber im letzten Moment inne, als sie ihre Stimmen hörte.

„Mach das besser anders, sonst will das ja niemand auspacken, da bekommt man ja Angst…"

„Du hast gut reden, die rosa Schleife passt überhaupt nicht zu diesem komischen grünen Geschenkpapier…"

„Was anderes habe ich nicht, außerdem ist das eh nur für Percy, da ist das ja egal."

Oﬀenbar waren sie gerade damit beschäftigt, Geschenke einzupacken, es war also nicht unbedingt der richtige Moment, um sie zu stören. Also ging Stefanie wieder nach unten, ohne sie gefragt zu haben.

Von Ginny und Mariechen war keine Spur mehr zu sehen, weswegen Stefanie sich schnell ihre Stiefel anzog, ihren Mantel und einen Schal umwarf und in Handschuhe schlüpfte. Dann ging sie nach draußen, wo sie zwei Schlittenspuren sehen konnte, die vom Schuppen aus Richtung Wieselkopf, dem Hügel in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus, führten.

Stefanie folgte ihnen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die beiden kleinen Gestalten ausmachen konnte, die beide je einen Schlitten zogen. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und rannte schließlich zu ihnen.

„Uﬀ", keuchte sie, als sie bei ihnen ankam.

„Was ist mit Fred und George?", fragte Ginny nach und Stefanie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die waren grad beschäftigt, ich hab sie nicht gefragt."

„Dann schlepp ich den Schlitten ganz umsonst?!", fragte Marie entsetzt und ließ ihn sofort los. „Das wars. Der Dreier-Schlitten reicht ja wohl. Und du kannst ihn dann zurückziehen." Das sagte sie in Stefanies Richtung, die mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Wie du willst."

Zu dritt gelang es ihnen, den schweren Schlitten nach oben zu hieven und am Gipfel angekommen, grinsten sie sich voller Vorfreude an.

„Wer sitzt vorne?"

„Ich sicher nicht", wehrte Stefanie ab und Ginny meldete sich, als erfahrene Wieselkopfbefahrerin, freiwillig, die Lenkung zu übernehmen.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir uns hierbei nicht weh tun?", kicherte Marie nervös, als sie sich hinter Ginny setzte und ihre Arme um deren Bauch schlang.

„Nein." Ginny grinste und drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, damit sie sehen konnte, ob Stefanie sich schon gesetzt hatte.

Stefanie holte tief Luft, dann setzte sie sich hinter ihre Schwester und hielt sich an ihr fest. „Okay", sagte sie und atmete laut aus. Sie konnte das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch nicht ignorieren, ihre Hände fühlten sich zittrig an und alleine die Sicht auf die Strecke, die sie gleich zurücklegen würde, machte sie nervös.

„Oh Gott", murmelte sie leise, als Ginny sie mit ihren Füßen kräftig in Bewegung setzte.

„Macht euch nicht in die Hose, ihr seid Gryﬃndors!", lachte sie, was aber niemand hörte, denn Marie schrie laut, als der Schlitten sich mit einem gewaltigen Schwung in Bewegung setzte und den steilen Hang hinuntersauste.

Sie alle schrien und lachend krallte Stefanie sich in Maries Jacke. Ihr Magen schlug einen Salto, als der Schlitten einen kleinen Sprung machte und wieder aufschlug. Die Fahrt ging immer weiter und weiter, aber langsam wurde die Steigung geringer und die Geschwindigkeit langsamer.

Als der Schlitten einige Meter nach dem Ende des Hügels zum Stehen kam, lachten die drei und zogen ihn sofort wieder hinauf.

„Dieses Mal", keuchte Ginny, „nehmen wir eine andere Seite."

Zweimal noch ging es gut, dann, beim dritten Mal, wollte Marie unbedingt dieselbe Richtung wie beim ersten Mal nehmen, aber an einer anderen Stelle.

„Da trauen sich sonst nur Fred und George drüber", gab Ginny zu bedenken, doch Marie schnaubte nur.

„Was die schaﬀen, das schaﬀen wir auch, oder?"

Also setzten sie sich auf den Schlitten und Ginny tauchte sie an. Diese Fahrt war von Anfang an viel nervenaufreibender als die anderen. Es war steiler, es ging schneller und zweimal fuhren sie über Steine, die sie fast aus der Bahn geworfen hätten. Am Ende, keine wusste so recht, was wirklich passiert war, ﬂogen sie in hohem Bogen vom Schlitten und Stefanie schlug schmerzhaft hart im Schnee auf, überschlug sich ein paar Mal und kam schließlich ein paar Meter von den anderen entfernt zum Liegen.

Stöhnend setzte sie sich auf und hielt ihre Hand an ihre Stirn.

„Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie weh Schnee eigentlich tut", murmelte sie und spürte ein Brennen auf ihrer Wange. Sie fühlte sich erstaunlich an das letzte Weihnachtsfest erinnert, das sie hier verbracht hatte. Auch damals hatte sie eine Ladung in den Schnee, ganz in der Nähe, hingelegt.

„Wenn mans nicht drauf hat, sollte man sich nicht an so schwierige Stellen wagen", erklang eine tadelnde Stimme und als Stefanie nach oben sah, erkannte sie George, der ihr helfend die Hand hinstreckte. Hinter ihm stand Fred, den Schlitten, den sie zuvor zurückgelassen hatten, hinter sich herziehend.

„Das war Maries Idee", stöhnte Stefanie und ließ sich von George aufhelfen.

Wie aufs Stichwort, taumelten Ginny und Mariechen heran, beide sahen ein wenig angeschlagen aus. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, ihre Mäntel wiesen deutlich sichtbare Schneespuren auf und sie hatten sich ihre Gesichter aufgeschürft.

„Du siehst genauso schlimm aus wie Marie", stellte Ginny fest und Stefanie verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Danke, du siehst auch nicht besser aus."

„Ja, ihr seht alle so aus, als könntet ihr nicht Schlitten fahren. Wir würden euch ja zu einem Rennen herausfordern, aber das wäre langweilig…", grinste George, während er seine Mütze neu aufsetzte.

„Langweilig? Fahr du mal mit diesem Dreierschlitten, dann vergeht dir dein ‚langweilig'", sagte Ginny entnervt und deutete auf den umgekippten Schlitten.

„Gut, dann nehmen wir und Steph den und ihr fährt mit dem für zwei. Eine Runde so und dann ein Rennen", schlug Fred vor und Ginny und Marie waren einverstanden.

George ging zu dem großen Schlitten und drehte ihn erst einmal auf die richtige Seite, dann zog er ihn den Hügel hinauf. Oben angekommen, setzte er sich nach ganz vorne.

„Stefanie in die Mitte", wies er an, „dann siehst du nicht was passiert und kannst auch keine Angst bekommen."

Stefanie verzog ihren Mund zu einer Grimasse. „Ich spüre ja was passiert, also bekomme ich sicher Angst. Vor allem mit dir am Steuer…"

Sie setzte sich hinter ihn und merkte sofort, dass sie weniger Platz hatten als zuvor. Die Zwillinge brauchten einfach mehr Platz als zwei kleine Zweitklässlerinnen.

Ginny und Marie waren inzwischen ebenfalls oben angekommen und positionierten sich neben ihnen, jedoch mit einigen Metern Sicherheitsabstand, für den Fall, dass jemand vom Kurs abkommen sollte.

„Testrennen", verkündete Ginny, stieß ihren Schlitten jedoch ab, ohne sie vorzuwarnen.

„Hey, sowas ist kein Rennen!", rief George ihr hinterher, aber da Mariechen so laut schrie, hörten sie es vermutlich nicht.

George brauchte nur einen Moment, um ihren Schlitten ebenfalls in Bewegung zu setzen und nur Sekunden später, befanden sie sich schon auf dem Weg nach unten. Ihr Schlitten schoss geradezu abwärts, sie wichen einem Stein aus, übersahen einen anderen, machten einen Sprung, bei dem es Stefanie den Magen umdrehte und kamen schließlich wohlbehalten unten an, wo Ginny und Marie gerade dabei waren, sich neu zu orientieren.

„Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du am Ende nicht so stark nach links lenkst", murmelte Marie ihr gerade zu und Ginny wog nachdenklich ihren Kopf hin und her.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich mach das immer so."

„Deswegen bist du auch immer so langsam", neckte Fred seine Schwester und zog den Schlitten wieder den Hügel hinauf.

Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und machte sich, zusammen mit Marie, daran, ihren Schlitten ebenfalls wieder hinauf zu ziehen.

Stefanie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um sich ein wenig zu wärmen, und ging neben George hinter ihnen her.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr so normale Sachen wie Schlittenfahren auch macht…", sagte sie und rieb mit ihren Händen über ihre Oberarme.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob alle das machen. Dad hat uns die Schlitten gebracht, vielleicht machen andere Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien das nicht."

„Vielleicht, aber auf jeden Fall würden sie etwas verpassen." Sie grinste und beobachtete, wie Ginny und Mariechen darüber diskutierten, wie sie fahren mussten, um sie zu schlagen.

„Man möchte meinen, dass du dir zu alt für sowas vorkommen würdest", sagte George und sah sie ein wenig schelmisch an.

„Warum? Ich bin erst fünfzehn. Wenn ich siebzehn bin, dann können wir darüber reden…"

„Wenn du 17 bist, dann wird das Ganze erst richtig lustig, immerhin darfst du dann zaubern", widersprach er ihr und stieg hinter seinem Bruder auf den Schlitten, ruckte dann aber ein wenig zurück, damit Stefanie sich zwischen die beiden setzen konnte, was sie auch tat.

Während sie ihre Arme um Freds Bauch legte, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Wenn ihr 17 seid, dann werdet ihr vermutlich keinen Handgriﬀ mehr tun. Selbst eure Socken faltet ihr dann mit dem Zauberstab."

„Ich falte meine Socken jetzt auch nicht", kam es von Fred, der zu Ginny und Marie hinüber sah, die sich gerade bereit machten.

Sie stießen sich ein wenig ab, damit sie auf gleicher Höhe starten konnten, dann stemmte Ginny ihre Siefelsohlen in den Schnee, um die Position zu halten.

„Bereit?"

„Schon die ganze Zeit."

„Dann auf drei. Eins, zwei…drei!", zählte Ginny und bei ‚drei' stießen sie sich zugleich ab. Die Schlitten machten einen Satz und rutschten nach unten.

Stefanie erkannte sofort, dass sie die bessere Route hatten. Sie bekamen schneller mehr Schwung, aber sanken tiefer in den Schnee ein, weil sie schwerer waren. Eigentlich funktionierte das Ganze nur, weil der Schnee schon sehr hart war. Ginny und Marie glitten locker auf ihm dahin, sie waren leichter und weniger Leute. Trotzdem gelang es Fred irgendwie, sie schneller werde zu lassen. Als sie sich auf einmal schon wieder in die Luft erhoben, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass er absichtlich über einen Stein gefahren war, damit sie schneller unten ankamen und tatsächlich blieben sie vor Marie und Ginny am Fuß des Hügels stehen.

Sie verbrachten den restlichen Vormittag damit, Schlitten zu fahren, dann gingen sie langsam zurück zum Fuchsbau, wobei Ginny und Mariechen sich von George ziehen ließen, während Stefanie neben Fred, der ihren Schlitten zog, her schlenderte und sich die kalt gewordenen Hände rieb. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie schon beim warmen Kaminfeuer, einer heißen Suppe, vielleicht auch frischer Kleidung, dicken Wollsocken, einem herrlichen Strickpullover und ein paar leckeren Keksen.

Sie seufzte bei dem Gedanken wohlig auf und erntete einen fragenden Blick.

„Ich hab mir nur vorgestellt, wie schön warm es gleich sein wird", sagte sie und lächelte.

Er gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich, das Stefanie als eine Art Lachen aufnahm.

„Wieso? Was hast du denn gedacht, warum ich seufze?"

„Ich? Äh… du weißt doch, wir Weasleys denken nicht, wir handeln einfach…", wehrte er ab und blickte konzentriert auf Ginny und Marie, die gerade einen Lachanfall bekamen und vom Schlitten ﬁelen. George war das relativ egal, er ging einfach mit dem Schlitten weiter.

„Red keinen Quatsch", lachte Stefanie, „sogar du und George denken manchmal."

Sie kamen an Marie und Ginny vorbei, ignorierten sie aber, da die beiden irgendwie immer noch mit Lachen beschäftigt waren, und gingen geradewegs auf den Fuchsbau zu.

Fred und George brachten die Schlitten zurück, während Stefanie schon eintrat, ihre Schuhe, Mantel, Schal und Handschuhe ablegte und die Treppe hinauf in ihr/Rons Zimmer ging und sich umzog. Ihre teilweise nass gewordenen Sachen hängte sie zum Trocknen über das Treppengeländer und schnupperte in die Luft, als der Duft von frisch gebackenen Weihnachtskeksen durch das Haus wehte.

Als sie unten in die Küche kam, traf sie auf die Zwillinge, die sich über die eben erst fertig gewordenen Kekse hermachten. Ihre Mutter war oﬀenbar nicht da, um sie zu stoppen, weswegen Stefanie sich neben sie setzte und sich ebenfalls ein Keks nahm.

„Sicher, dass ihr das dürft?", fragte sie überﬂüssigerweise und grinste.

„Naja, bis Mum wieder da ist, sind wir weg."

„Und die Kekse auch", fügte sie hinzu und nahm sich noch eines. „Wo ist sie eigentlich?"

„Sie holt wohl einen Baum, zusammen mit Percy. Zumindest sind beide weg", antwortete George.

„Oder sie bringt ihn über die Ferien zu Tante Muriel, dann sind wir ihn los." Fred stand auf und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein, das er nur halb austrank und den Rest stehen ließ. Eine angenehme Stille legte sich über den Raum, während vor dem Fenster kleine Schneeﬂocken vom Himmel auf den Boden ﬁelen. An der Scheibe klebten winzige Eiskristalle und das Feuer, das sie durch die geöﬀnete Küchentüre im Wohnzimmer brennen sehen konnte, vermittelte ein sehr heimeliges Gefühl.

In Stefanies Kopf geisterten alte Weihnachtsmelodien herum und sie dachte daran, wie viel mehr Weihnachtsgefühl deutsche Weihnachtslieder doch vermittelten, wenn man sie mit so manch einem englischsprachigen verglich. Leise begann sie eines davon zu summen, als die Haustüre, deutlich hörbar, geöﬀnet wurde und ein Schwall kalter Luft bis in die Küche drang.

„Percy, lass ihn ja nicht los und Ginny, geh um Himmels Willen da weg, du wirst dir noch weh tun!", erklang Mrs. Weasleys aufgebrachte Stimme, ein deutlicher Hinweis dafür, dass sie gestresst war.

„Holt ihr beiden Mädchen bitte die Dekoration vom Dachboden, und nein Ginny, ich weiß, dass der Ghul dort oben ist, aber er wird dich schon nicht fressen."

„Ich will den Ghul sehen!", rief Mariechen und Treppengepolter war zu hören.

Die Zwillinge warfen Stefanie grinsende Blicke zu, aber keine rührte sich, um zu helfen.

„Schön mal andere arbeiten zu sehen", frohlockte Fred und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, während er durch die Türe beobachtete, wie Mrs. Weasley und Percy sich dabei abmühten, einen gewaltigen, buschigen und wunderschönen Fichten- oder Tannenbaum, so genau wusste Stefanie das nicht, im Wohnzimmer in eine Halterung zu stellen. Sie beide waren noch in ihre Wintermäntel gehüllt, bedeckt mit Schneeﬂocken, verschwitzt und gereizt.

„Nein Percy, anders herum, dreh ihn ein wenig…."

„Mum, wir müssen den zuschneiden, Dad hat dafür doch so einen Spruch…."

„Warum machen sie es nicht gleich mit Magie?", erkundigte Stefanie sich interessiert und George zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube weil es so mehr… Tradition hat?"

Aber oﬀenbar ging Bequemlichkeit dann doch über Tradition, denn sie gaben es auf und lösten ihre Probleme mit dem Zauberstab. Von oben war ein lauter Schrei zu hören, gerade als sie ihr fertiges Werk begutachteten.

„Die haben aber lange gebraucht, um in den Dachboden zu kommen", stellte Fred fest und erhob sich, um im Wohnzimmer den Baum zu begutachten. Sein Bruder und Stefanie taten es ihm gleich.

„Sieht nett aus, woher habt ihr den?", fragte er und Percy hob kritisch eine Augenbraue.

„Mr. Diggory war so nett, ihn uns zu überlassen", antwortete er ein wenig überheblich und Fred grinste, ehe er mit bedeutungsvoller Miene sagte: „Ja, das war wirklich sehr nett von ihm."

„Was hat er dafür von uns bekommen?", erkundigte George sich und blickte auf, als Ginny und Marie kichernd die Treppe herunter gelaufen kamen, beladen mit drei riesigen Kisten.

Mrs. Weasley winkte ab. „Ach, nur einen Kuchen… er macht das ja gerne, dann fühlt er sich besser."

Stefanie, die seinen Sohn Cedric recht gerne mochte, dachte bei sich, dass er, wenn sein Sohn nach ihm kam, einfach nur nett sein wollte, und es nicht tat, um sich besser zu fühlen.

Nach dem Essen schmückten sie den Baum und sie brauchten den ganzen Nachmittag dafür, weil sie auch das restliche Haus in weihnachtlichen Glanz tauchen wollten. Sie hingen Mistelzweige über die Türen, Girlanden an die Wände und Kugeln an die Kronleuchter. Das Treppengeländer wurde verziert und an den Türen befestigten sie Weihnachtskränze.

Als Mr. Weasley am Abend heimkam, erkannte er das Haus kaum wieder und auch die Keksdosen nicht, die wie leergefegt waren, im Gegensatz zu dem vollen Zustand, in dem er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Die Tage bis Weihnachten vergingen wie im Flug, sie verbrachten sie draußen im Schnee, oder drinnen in der warmen Stube, wo Stefanie den Zwillingen beim Entwickeln ihrer Scherzartikel zusah, ihnen ab und zu half, großteils aber damit beschäftigt war, sich in Büchern zu vergraben.

Zu gerne hätte sie ihre ganze Energie in das gesteckt, das die beiden beschäftigte, aber in ihrem Kopf spukte das Versprechen herum, das sie McGonagall einst gegeben hatte. Sie musste einfach alles Ohnegleichen bei ihren ZAG-Prüfungen bekommen, sie musste.

Außerdem spürte sie, dass diese Scherzartikel nicht ihre Sache waren. Es gehörte den Zwillingen, sie steckten all ihr Herzblut hinein, all ihre Energie und Zeit, während sie ihnen zwar gerne half und versuchte, Lösungen für gewisse Probleme zu ﬁnden, aber in Wahrheit nicht dieselbe Begeisterung dafür aufbringen konnte, einfach, weil sie wusste, dass es nicht ihr gehörte.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen erwachte Stefanie aufgrund des ohrenbetäubenden Lärms, den der Hausghul veranstaltete. Er warf mit Rohren um sich und wenn sie mehr Fantasie besessen hätte, hätte sie fast gesagt, dass er versuchte, ein Weihnachtslied durch das Klirren zu erzeugen.

Sie stand auf und zog sich den Weasleypullover an, den Mrs. Weasley ihr im Vorjahr geschenkt hatte, ehe sie sich nach unten schlich. Bei Maries und Ginnys Zimmer blieb sie stehen, weil die Türe nur angelehnt war, und als sie sie einen Spalt breit weiter öﬀnete, sah sie, dass ihre Betten leer waren. Ein Stockwerk tiefer fand sie die Tür der Zwillinge geschlossen vor. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie sie vielleicht besser in Ruhe lassen sollte, aber dann entschied sie sich doch dazu, anzuklopfen.

Von Innen ertönte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch als Antwort, das sie einfach einmal als ‚Herein' aufnahm und die Türe vorsichtig öﬀnete.

Es war nur einer der Zwillinge da und er sah wahnsinnig verschlafen aus. Sein Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und er trug nur eine lange Jogginghose, während er oﬀenbar gerade dabei gewesen war, sein Bett zu machen, oder zumindest etwas ähnliches mit dem Geknäul aus Bettwäsche anzufangen.

„Morgen Steph", begrüßte er sie und gähnte dann ausgiebig. Es war Fred, wie sie erkannte. Grinsend lehnte sie sich an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wo ist denn dein lieber Bruder?", fragte sie und ﬁxierte mit ihren Augen das leere Bett, das aber ebenso ungemacht war, wie das andere.

„Dusche", nuschelte Fred zwischen weiterem Gähnen und begann seine Decke zu schütteln. Ein wenig Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und Stefanie ﬁelen die Süßigkeiten auf, die auf dem kleinen Nachttisch lagen. Sie vermutete, dass sie nicht wirklich zum Genuss gedacht, sondern modiﬁziert worden waren.

„Frohe Weihnachten auf jeden Fall." Sie sah ihn kurz an, dann seufzte sie und ging auf ihn zu. „Gib her, du bist unfähig."

Er gab ihr, nicht gerade widerwillig, die Bettdecke und mit wenigen Handgriﬀen hatte sie sie in Ordnung gebracht und das Bett gemacht.

„Danke", sagte er und grinste, oﬀenbar froh, sie dazu gebracht zu haben, ihm zu helfen.

„Keine Ursache. Und jetzt zieh dir bitte was an."

„Wieso? Stört dich der Anblick meines umwerfenden Oberkörpers?"

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die benannten ‚umwerfenden Oberkörper' und ihr wurde klar, dass sie diesen Umstand zuvor nicht wirklich beachtet hatte. Sie hatte sich auch nie Gedanken um die Figuren der Zwillinge gemacht, aber jetzt musste sie feststellen, dass Fred oﬀenbar irgendwann Zeit dazu fand, seine Muskeln zu trainieren, obwohl sie sich ernsthaft fragte, wann er das tat, denn sie hatte ihn noch nie dabei gesehen.

„Nein", sagte Stefanie rasch wahrheitsgemäß und schüttelte ihren Kopf, um das zu unterstreiche. „Ich glaube, dass es sehr schwierig ist, den Anblick nicht zu ertragen, aber ich will nicht, dass du dich verkühlst."

„Das ist aber sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir", ertönte hinter ihr Georges Stimme und sie drehte sich um. Er war vollkommen angezogen, aber sein Haar war nass und er kam vermutlich tatsächlich aus dem Badezimmer.

„Ich weiß, ich bin immer rücksichtsvoll und sorge mich um meine Freunde", grinste sie und verließ dann das Zimmer, um hinunter zu gehen.

Sie konnte schon von weitem mädchenhaftes Kichern hören und im Wohnzimmer empﬁng sie nicht nur ein kleines Feuer, das im Kamin brannte, sondern auch eine Vielzahl an Geschenken, die unter dem Baum lagen und Marie und Ginny, die damit beschäftigt waren, die ihren auszupacken.

„Schau mal Steﬃ", sagte Marie und hielt einen Pullover hoch. „Mrs. Weasley hat mir auch einen gemacht."

„Tatsächlich." Stefanie lächelte und sah sich den rosaroten Pullover genauer an. Er war schön gearbeitet und oﬀenbar hatte Mrs. Weasley sich viel Mühe bei den Details gegeben.

„Vergiss nicht, dich zu bedanken", ermahnte sie ihre kleine Schwester noch und setzte sich dann zu den beiden auf den Teppich.

Sie angelte nach einem Geschenk, auf dem groß ihr Name stand, und stellte fest, dass es von ihren Eltern war.

„Ich wette, dass sie dir auch nur Kleidung schenken", grinste Marie, die gerade irgendein Buch auspackte.

„Vermutlich, sie schenken mir zu Weihnachten immer Kleidung, aber nachdem ich sonst nie einkaufen gehe…" Sie drehte das Geschenk ein paar Mal in den Händen, dann öﬀnete sie es schulterzuckend. Tatsächlich enthielt es Kleidung. Sie bekam eine neue Jeans und einige Pullover, neue Socken und Strümpfe und außerdem eine hübsche Weihnachtskarte.

Als die Zwillinge herunterkamen, packte sie gerade ein kleines Geschenk aus, das wohl von ihrem Bruder stammte.

„Frohe Weihnachten", wünschten die beiden wie aus einem Mund und Marie, Ginny und auch Stefanie wünschten es zurück, wenn auch weniger einstimmig.

Fred und George ließen sich auf dem Sofa nieder, standen dann aber auf, um nach Geschenken zu suchen, die ihnen gehörten.

Stefanie fand unter der Verpackung des Geschenks ihres Bruders einen Schlüsselanhänger in Hexenhutform und fragte sich ernsthaft, was sie damit sollte. Sie hatte nicht einmal einen Schlüssel und brauchte auch keinen. Wofür hatte sie einen Zauberstab?

Kopfschüttelnd legte sie den Miniaturhexenhut beiseite und sah zu ihrer Schwester hinüber.

„Was hast du von Chris bekommen?", fragte sie und Mariechen verzog ihren Mund zu einer Grimasse.

„Ne Tafel Schokolade. Sie war schon ein bisschen älter, aber is okay." Schulterzuckend wandte sie sich wieder den Geschenken vor ihr zu.

Stefanie hob kurz ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe und dachte sich, dass ihr Bruder sich nicht gerade viel Mühe gab, ihnen etwas Nützliches zu schenken, ehe ihr einﬁel, dass sie ihm auch nur Süßigkeiten geschickt hatte.

Ich habe aber auch keine Möglichkeit zu etwas anderem zu kommen, dachte sie und packte das nächste Geschenk aus.

Es war, zu ihrer großen Freude, ein Weasleypullover, dieses Mal in einem dunklen Blau. Wie der letzte lag er eng an und sah sehr gut und elegant aus.

Sie hielt ihn kurz vor sich hoch und drehte sich dann zu den Zwillingen um, die gerade ebenfalls ihre Pullover ausgepackt hatten. Beide waren in demselben, dunklen Blau gehalten, was Stefanie leise kichern ließ.

„Eure Mum hat oﬀenbar ihre Wollaufteilung genau durchdacht."

„Vielleicht will sie dir damit sagen, dass du für sie zu den Zwillingen gehörst", sagte Marie laut und Stefanie warf ihr einen lachenden Blick zu.

„Deiner ist besser als unsere", maulte George und zog sich seinen über. Er sah nicht schlecht aus, aber Stefanie musste ihm zustimmen. Mrs. Weasley hatte bei ihren Kindern darauf verzichtet, Verzierungen zu stricken, wie bei Maries Pullover.

„Danke für die Süßigkeiten, Steph, hoﬀentlich freust du dich auch über unsere", grinste Fred und hielt eine Tüte mit Leckereien hoch.

Stefanie wandte sich sofort suchend nach dem Geschenk der Zwillinge um und kurze Zeit später ﬁschte sie es heraus. Es waren ebenfalls Süßigkeiten, vermischt mit ein paar Stinkkügelchen.

„Die kannst du ja irgendeinem Slytherin in den Kessel hauen, Bletchley zum Beispiel", meinte Fred und Stefanie lächelte, wenn auch ein wenig gezwungen.

Miles Bletchley würde sie diese Kugeln ganz sicher nicht in den Kessel hauen. Er hatte sich irgendwie ein wenig verändert, ärgerte sie nicht mehr, gab keine Kommentare ab und ließ sich nicht einmal in Gegenwart seiner tollen Freunde dazu bewegen, irgendetwas Bescheuertes zu tun.

„Lieber Montague, dem würde ich sie auch höchst persönlich auf den Kopf werfen", sagte sie deshalb und George streckte beide Daumen nach oben.

„Das nehme ich mal wörtlich."

„Ich hoﬀe nicht, dass sie es so gemeint hat", erklang plötzlich Percys Stimme und alle drehten sich um. Er war gerade die Treppe herunter gekommen und trug sogar jetzt sein Schulsprecherabzeichen. Mit gewichtiger Miene ließ er sich auf einem bequemen Sessel nieder und suchte eines seiner Geschenke heraus. Er sah sie dabei nicht wirklich an, sondern wirkte sehr von sich selbst eingenommen.

Die Zwillinge warfen Stefanie, über seinen Kopf hinweg, vielsagende Blicke zu und Marie und Ginny kicherten leise.

Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment Mrs. Weasley, gefolgt von Mr. Weasley, in den Raum, um sie zum Frühstück zu holen.

Es gab nicht viel zu essen, dafür hatte Mrs. Weasley für das Mittagessen Plum Pudding gemacht und sie servierte Fudge, das sie selbst gemacht hatte.

Stefanie musste feststellen, dass es nicht so lecker war, wie das vor zwei Jahren, aber sie lobte es trotzdem, während die Zwillinge sie angrinsten.

Es war ein sehr harmonisches Fest und trotz der Gäste sehr familiär gestaltet. Stefanie beneidete die Weasleys um die Gabe der Gastfreundschaft und dachte bei sich, dass ihre Familie es vermutlich nicht schaﬀen würde, Gäste durchgehend zu behandeln, als wären sie in ihrem Haus genauso zu Hause wie die anderen.

Sie konnte auch deutlich erkennen, dass Marie sich sehr wohl fühlte und glücklich war, hier zu sein und als die Ferien schließlich zu Ende waren und sie mit dem Hogwarts Express wieder in die Schule fuhren, waren sie alle ein wenig traurig, zurückkehren zu müssen.


	47. Wieder zurück

**46\. Wieder zurück**

Mit dem Ende der Weihnachtsferien, rückte etwas, das bisher immer so weit entfernt gewirkt hatte, plötzlich in greifbare Nähe: Die ZAG-Prüfungen. Zwar konnte man, laut den Zwillingen, in keiner Art und Weise von ‚greifbarer Nähe' sprechen, aber Stefanie fand, dass die paar Monate, die zwischen ihr und den Prüfungen lagen, nicht der Rede wert waren, und begann alles durchzugehen, das sie je gelernt hatte.

Natürlich war sie dabei die Einzige. Die Zwillinge, Angelina und Alicia konzentrierten sich lieber auf das Quidditchtraining, rückte doch das Spiel Gryﬃndor gegen Ravenclaw immer näher. Harry, der immer noch keinen neuen Besen bestellt hatte, wie Stefanie sich tagtäglich von Alicia anhören konnte, die Wood nachplapperte, hatte angeblich zu Weihnachten einen Feuerblitz bekommen, der aber beschlagnahmt worden war. Gerüchten zufolge weil der Verdacht bestand, er könnte von Sirius Black geschickt worden sein. McGonagall und Flitwick waren nun in ihrer Freizeit damit beschäftigt, ihn auf gängige Flüche zu testen und jeder der davon wusste, stöhnte entsetzt auf. Ein echter Feuerblitz für die Mannschaft wäre ein unschätzbarer Vorteil, vor allem, wenn einer der besten Spieler auf ihm ﬂiegen würde.

Stefanie jedoch war zuversichtlich, dass McGonagall ihn rechtzeitig zurückgeben würde, immerhin lag ihr viel daran, dass Gryﬃndor gewann.

Der erste Tag nach den Ferien begann, wie könnte es auch anders sein, mit einem Montag. Mit Zaubertränken.

„Ich frage mich, ob sie das absichtlich machen. Die ganze Energie, die ich über die Ferien aufgebaut habe, wird jetzt für Snape draufgehen", stöhnte Angelina, während sie ihre Tasche packte und Stefanie seufzte, als sie an das dachte, was ihnen bevorstand.

„Jetzt kann er die Aufsätze, die wir vor den Ferien geschrieben haben, vor unseren Augen in kleine Papierschnipsel zerreißen und uns sagen, dass er noch nie einen hirnloseren Jahrgang unterrichten musste", prophezeite Alicia, als sie die Treppe hinunter, Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, gingen.

„Und sicher wird er dabei erwähnen, dass er es kaum erwarten kann, uns loszuwerden."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, _ihn_ loszuwerden", verkündete George, der das Gesprächsthema oﬀenbar sofort erfasst hatte, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Zwillingen und Lee stießen. „Sobald ich seine fettigen Haare nicht mehr zweimal die Woche sehen muss, wird die Luft viel frischer sein..."

„...Die Vögel lauter singen...", fuhr Fred fort und George nickte bekräftigend. „...und das Leben bunter sein."

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie man euer Leben noch bunter gestalten könnte", merkte Angelina spöttisch an und warf den beiden einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Die Zwillingen grinsten sich an und schulterten ihre Taschen.

„Du wirst dich noch wundern."

Das würden sie vermutlich tatsächlich, aber während sie hinunter in die Kerker gingen, waren nicht die Zukunftsaussichten der Zwillinge, sondern Harrys Feuerblitz, der sich ja noch in McGonagalls Gewahrsam befand, das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Stefanie, die, neben Lee, als einzige der Gruppe keine Quidditchspielerin war, ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen und überlegte, welche Fehlerquellen ihr Zaubertrankaufsatz geboten haben könnte. Sie hatte, seit Snape sie nach ZAG-Standards beurteilte, noch kein Ohnegleichen von ihm bekommen und dabei wälzte sie regelmäßig die Bibliothek um, auf der Suche nach interessanten Fakten, mit denen sie ihn beeindrucken könnte. Nicht, dass es bisher funktioniert hätte. Und eigentlich war es auch nicht erstrebenswert, gerade Snape beeindrucken zu wollen. Dennoch, es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Bletchley regelmäßig mit Ohnegleichen prahlte, während sie sich unter den spöttischen Blicken der Slytherins eingraben konnte. Und wenn Snape besonders schlecht gelaunt war, pickte er sich einen der Aufsätze der Gryﬃndors hinaus, und zerpﬂückte ihn vor der ganzen Klasse in der Luft. Es blieb nur zu hoﬀen, dass er heute guter Laune sein würde. Andererseits … die Ferien waren vorbei, er war sicher schlecht gelaunt.

Sie erreichten das Klassenzimmer und mussten feststellen, dass Snape wohl schon anwesend war. Der Raum war bereits recht gut gefüllt – sie waren die letzten.

„Nun, es freut mich, dass einige ganz besondere Schüler ihren Weg doch noch in unsere Reihen gefunden haben", sagte Snape mit seiner üblichen schnarrenden Tonlage und ließ seinen Blick über jeden einzelnen von ihnen schweifen. „Ich bin sicher, sie haben eine passable Entschuldigung für ihr Zuspätkommen?"

„Wir haben wohl beim Haarewaschen die Zeit übersehen", erklärte Fred unschuldig, während er sich neben Stefanie niederließ und Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryﬃndor für beide Mr. Weasleys und fünf Punkte Abzug für sämtliche andere, die es nicht geschaﬀt haben, pünktlich zu sein."

Stefanie schluckte. Dass er Fred und George je zehn Punkte abgezogen hatte, war insoweit nachvollziehbar, dass er eben nicht gewusst hatte, welcher der beiden ihm die, zugegebenermaßen, selbstmörderisch freche Antwort gegeben hatte, aber ihnen weitere zwanzig Punkte abzuziehen, kam ihr ungerecht vor. Sie waren sicher nur eine Minute zu spät gekommen, und hatten einen viel weiteren Weg als die Slytherins!

„Nun, nachdem wir endlich vollzählig sind, fangen wir vielleicht mit ihren Hausaufgaben an. Ich frage mich manchmal, wie es eigentlich sein kann, dass immer wieder Generationen an neuen Schülern durch diese Türe kommen, wo ihre Mütter und Väter doch mit so wenig Intelligenz gesegnet sind, dass sie den Weg zum Hogwartsexpress nicht einmal ﬁnden können dürften..."

Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und die dicht beschriebenen Blätter teilten sich von alleine aus. Stefanie warf einen leicht enttäuschten Blick auf ihr „Erwartungen übertroﬀen", das, wie die meisten ihrer für Snape verfassten Aufsätze, zwar keine verzeichneten Fehler aufwies, aber wohl trotzdem nicht gut genug gewesen war.

„Troll. Na so schlecht war das auch nicht", murmelte Fred und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Stefanie warf einen Seitenblick auf seinen Aufsatz, den Snape mit Zuhilfenahme von roter Tinte unleserlich gemacht hatte. Die meisten Sätze hatte er einfach durchgestrichen, und ab und zu hatte er sich wohl zu einer hämischen Randbemerkung herabgelassen.

„Mach dir nichts draus, du willst da eh kein ZAG." Stefanie nahm ihm den Aufsatz ab und zerknüllte ihn, bevor sie ihn in ihre Tasche warf und ihren eigenen gleich hinterher.

Es war eine Theoriestunde und sie verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Gegen Ende schrieb Snape ihnen die Hausaufgaben an die Tafel.

„Und dieses Mal strengen Sie sich gefälligst an! Ich will 30 Zoll über den Wolfsbanntrank, keinen Zoll weniger. Sie werden mir alles über die Herstellung, Wirkungsweise und besondere Eigenschaften akribisch darlegen und analysieren und wer die Aufgabe nicht rechtzeitig abgibt, wird das restliche Jahr über die Vorratsschränke aufräumen. Ohne Magie."

Das war tatsächlich eine Drohung. Vor allem der Vorratsschrank, der für alle Schüler da war, wurde stets im Chaos zurückgelassen und Snape liebte es, ihn aufräumen zu lassen.

„Und wenn Ihnen die Ideen ausgehen – fragen Sie Professor Lupin, er ist ein..." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem seltsamen Lächeln, als er das nächste Wort sagte: „Experte in diesem Gebiet."

Lupin? Ein Experte in Zaubertränken? Das kam Stefanie seltsam vor. Zweifelnd blickte sie Snape an und fragte sich, wieso er Ihnen riet, einen anderen Lehrer in seinem Fachgebiet um Rat zu bitten. Zwar hasste er es, wenn man bei ihm Rat suchte, aber noch mehr verabscheute er es, wenn man damit zu anderen ging. Aber dieser Umstand schien außer Stefanie niemanden zu stören, denn die anderen hatten bereits damit begonnen, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken und den Raum zu leeren.

„Wieso zu Lupin?", fragte sie leise in Freds Richtung, doch er wirkte nicht so, als würde er ihr folgen können.

„Was ist mit ihm? Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben wir erst morgen wieder. Komm, sonst sind wir noch die letzten."

Also packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und folgte ihm.

Am Abend, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und Stefanie bereits über dem Aufsatz für Snape brütete, holte George seinen letzten Aufsatz hervor und starrte ihn seufzend an.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was ihn an diesen Sätzen nicht gepasst hat. Das stimmt doch alles..."

Stefanie blickte auf und warf einen Blick auf Georges Hausaufgaben, die eigentlich genauso aussahen, wie die seines Bruders.

Ziemlich genau. „Habt ihr vielleicht abgeschrieben?"

Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, holte sie den zerknüllten Aufsatz von Fred aus ihrer Tasche, glättete ihn mit den Händen und hielt die beiden Meisterwerke nebeneinander.

„Tatsächlich. Er hat alle Sätze durchgestrichen, die ihr ident hattet. Aus Prinzip, schätze ich."

Tadelnd schüttelte Angelina den Kopf „Also wirklich Jungs. Abschreiben, tststs..."

„Machst du doch auch die ganze Zeit. Was für einen Unterschied macht es denn, ob ich aus dem Buch abschreibe, oder von meinem Bruder?", gab Fred zurück und zerriss seinen Aufsatz.

„Außerdem haben wir zusammen gearbeitet, nicht abgeschrieben." George seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, während er die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte. „So ein Mistkerl. Soll er mal nen öden Aufsatz schreiben."

„Der Wolfsbanntrank ist nicht mal Teil vom Stoﬀ, der ist doch UTZ-Niveau", sagte Stefanie und fuhr sich ein wenig erschöpft durch ihr Haar. Sie hatte gerade ein wenig mit besagtem UTZ-Niveau zu kämpfen, da sie an ihre eigene Wissensgrenze stieß. Sie würde also doch in die Bibliothek gehen müssen, um ein paar Sachen nachzuschlagen, etwas, das sie sich gerne ersparen würde, weil es Zeit kostete. Aber wie schön es doch wäre, einmal ein Ohnegleichen von Snape zu bekommen…

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Lupin erwartete sie bereits und blickte von dem Buch, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte, auf, als sie in den Raum traten.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse", begrüßte er sie und schlug das Buch zu. „Es freut mich, dass Sie die Ferien wohlbehalten überstanden haben, und voller Motivation zurück sind."

Bei den letzten Worten lächelte er leicht, sodass man davon ausgehen konnte, dass er es nicht ganz ernst meinte. Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein und blickten erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.

„Heute dachte ich mir, dass wir vielleicht eine kleine Praxisstunde einbauen sollten, die vom Lehrplan abweicht. Als Einstieg zurück in den Unterricht und damit wir bei all den Gegenﬂüchen nicht einschlafen. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich heute duellieren. Sie haben richtig gehört – eine kleine Duellierstunde. Ich habe in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Sie im vergangenen Jahr zumindest einen kleinen Einblick in diese Thematik bekommen haben, aber zur Auﬀrischung möchte ich Ihnen kurz noch einmal das Wichtigste erklären, bevor Sie sich einen Partner suchen..."

„Cool, endlich wieder duellieren", frohlockte George, neben dem Stefanie an diesem Tag saß und sah sich begeistert nach Lee um. „He, Lee! Wie wärs?"

Lee, der neben Fred saß, streckte die Daumen nach oben und Stefanie warf George einen leicht gekränkten Blick zu.

„Willst du nicht mit mir arbeiten? Wir haben uns noch nie duelliert!"

„Ach, nimm das nicht persönlich, Steph! Aber ich liebe es einfach, Lee eins auf die Mütze zu geben! Und du kannst ja mit Fred arbeiten, das ist beinahe so gut, wie mit mir."

Stefanie schnaubte, beließ es aber dabei und lauschte den letzten Worten der einleitenden Erklärung ihres Lehrers.

Danach standen sie auf und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, schob Lupin die Inventur des Raumes an die Wände und ließ eine Matte erscheinen, die sich sacht auf den Boden senkte. Es war nicht genug Platz, als dass sie alle zugleich hätten kämpfen können, also mussten sie nacheinander und vor den Augen der anderen kämpfen. Lupin gab ihnen vor und nach dem Kampf Hinweise, verbesserte fehlerhafte Haltungen und renkte auch einen verstauchten Arm wieder ein. Stefanie hatte es nicht eilig, an der Reihe zu sein, sondern stand mit Fred am Rand der Schülertraube und sah dem Geschehen interessiert zu.

„Er ist so viel besser als Lockhart", murmelte sie, als er Kenneth Towler erklärte, dass er seinen Zauberstab falsch gehalten hatte, ohne ihn dabei bloßzustellen.

„Naja, fairerweise muss man sagen, dass jeder besser als Lockhart ist. Außer vielleicht Quirrell."

„Der war eben abgelenkt von der Tatsache, dass Voldemort auf seinem Hinterkopf geklebt ist", gab Stefanie im Flüsterton zurück und verdrehte die Augen, als Fred zusammenzuckte.

„Tut mir Leid. Vergessen, dass ihr euch vor _Namen_ fürchtet."

„Werd nicht frech. Ich habe gleich die ideale Gelegenheit, dir den Hintern zu versohlen, also pass auf, was du so von dir gibst", neckte er sie, während George Lee die Haare ansengte und dieser ihn dafür beinahe gegen einen der am Rand stehenden Tische geschleudert hätte.

„Schaﬀst du nie. Aber wir sind eh gleich dran, dann kannst du zeigen, was du so drauf hast..."

„Wer fehlt noch? Der andere Mr. Weasley und ja, Miss Galen. Also bitte, keine falsche Scheu, Sie sind die letzten, dann dürfen Sie gehen." Lupin winkte sie einladend in die Raummitte, während George und Lee grinsend bei ihnen abklatschten.

Stefanie stellte sich Fred gegenüber auf und hob ihren Zauberstab, während sie überlegte, ob sie ihn einfach lautlos entwaﬀnen sollte, noch ehe er in der Lage wäre, auch nur irgendetwas zu machen. Sie war ihm gegenüber im entscheidenden Vorteil, da sie die lautlosen Zauber bereits beherrschte. Andererseits … vielleicht sollte sie ein wenig zurückstecken und ihm die Chance geben, auch einmal zu zeigen, was er konnte.

Also entschied Stefanie, sich eher passiv zu verhalten, und ihn nicht gleich mit ihrem ersten Zauber zu entwaﬀnen.

Lupin zählte das Duell herunter, dann begannen sie. Fred versuchte ihr einen „Tarantallegra!", auf zu drücken und sie so zum tanzen zu bringen, was sie aber mühelos abwehren konnte, die Idee jedoch aufgriﬀ. Wenn sie ihn einfach nur mit so einem Fluch traf, würde er nicht gleich besiegt sein, sondern nur abgelenkt. Allerdings kam es gar nicht weit, denn Fred beherrschte den Abwehrzauber tadellos und überraschte sie damit, dass er auch ihre ungesagten Zauber kommen sehen zu schien und ihnen entweder auswich, oder sie einfach abprallen ließ.

Nach etwa drei Minuten des eher halbherzigen Duells, wandte er den Repulso-Zauberspruch an und obwohl Stefanie ihren Zauberstab rechtzeitig zu einem stummen „Protego", hochriss, spürte sie, wie der Zauber sie erfasste und dazu zwang, zwei Schritte nach hinten zu gehen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sie konnte sehen, dass Fred ein wenig irritiert war – mindestens so irritiert wie sie selbst, und entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, das Ganze zu beenden.

Sobald sie es einmal wollte, war es kein Problem mehr und ihr zweiter Entwaﬀnungszauber fand sein Ziel. In dem Moment, in dem sie den Zauberstab auﬃng, ertönte die Glocke.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal lesen Sie bitte Kapitel 11 und schreiben Sie sich alles heraus, was Sie nicht verstehen. Danke für Ihr Mitmachen."

Lupin nickte ihnen zu und Stefanie gab Fred seinen Zauberstab zurück. „Das war komisch", sagte er und sie runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ich dachte, mein Schutzzauber wäre gut..."

„Nun, Miss Galen, Sie sind wohl einer der wenigen Menschen, bei denen Ihr Körper vor Ihrer Magie an Grenzen stößt." Lupin lehnte sich an sein Pult und neigte leicht den Kopf, um sie zu betrachten. „Sie wissen ja sicher, dass unsere Zaubersprüche nicht immer nur auf unsere magische Energie, sondern auch auf unsere Geisteskraft und, manchmal aber doch, auf unsere körperliche Kraft, zugreifen. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer kommen irgendwann zu einem Punkt, an dem sie nicht mehr weiterkönnen, weil ihre Fähigkeiten nicht ausreichen. Sowohl Ihre magischen, als auch Ihres geistigen Fähigkeiten scheinen unerschöpﬂich, aber Sie werden feststellen, dass ein gut gesetzter Repulso Sie trotz Schutzzaubers weiter zurückwerfen wird, als andere Menschen ohne einen solchen."

„Aber ich habe;", begann Fred und schien sich verteidigen zu wollen. Stefanie wusste nicht ganz, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, während Lupin seine Hand hob, um ihn zu unterbrechen und mit einem Lächeln sagte: „Ich weiß, Mr. Weasley. Ich habe es gesehen."

Stefanie ließ ihren Blick einmal zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her wandern, fragte dann aber lieber: „Sie meinen, dass ich körperlich zu schwach bin, um einen solchen Fluch standzuhalten?"

„Ja. Es kommt ganz auf den Fluch an. Einem Imperius kann man mit Geistesstärke entgegentreten – das würde Ihnen wohl leichter fallen, als einem einfachen Repulso standzuhalten, verstehen Sie? Aber das ist nichts, worüber Sie sich Sorgen machen müssen, außer Sie wollen Auror werden."

Das wollte Stefanie nicht, also schüttelte Sie ihren Kopf. „Eben. Sollten Sie jemals in die Verlegenheit kommen, mit häuﬁgen Duellen konfrontiert zu werden, dann sollten Sie darüber nachdenken, ihren Körper zu trainieren. Ausdauertraining, Krafttraining… all das würde Ihnen helfen. Natürlich werden Sie niemals so standhaft sein, wie ein 80 Kilogramm schwerer Mann, aber Sie würden sehen, dass es doch etwas bringt."

„Du bist eben zu zart, meine Hübsche", zog George, der auf sie gewartet hatte, sie liebevoll auf und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, bevor er sie in Richtung Türe schob.

Bevor sie allerdings den Raum verließen, ﬁel Stefanie noch etwas ein und sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Lupin um.

„Professor, kann ich Sie noch etwas fragen?"

Lupin hatte sich bereits wieder daran gemacht, den Raum zurück in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück zu versetzen, hielt aber in der Arbeit inne und sah sie auﬀordernd an. „Ich höre?"

„Professor Snape hat gesagt, dass wir Sie fragen können, wenn wir bei unserem Aufsatz über den Wolfsbanntrank nicht mehr weiterkommen...", begann sie und beobachtete, wie sich ein seltsamer Ausdruck in Lupins Gesicht schlich.

Es ﬁel ihr schwer, abzulesen, was in dem Professor vorging, aber nach einigen Sekunden setzte er wieder ein Lächeln auf. „Professor Snape macht gerne Witze. Nachdem wir gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen sind, weiß er, wie schlecht ich in Zaubertränke immer war."

Er nickte ihnen zu und entließ sie damit. „Professor Snape und Witze? Das glaube ich nicht."

Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn und dachte den ganzen restlichen Tag über diese seltsame Sache nach, ohne jedoch zu einem befriedigenden Schluss zu kommen. Erst am Abend, als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, und die Zwillinge ihr eigentlich ihre neueste Idee (Boxende Teleskope, was ihr sinnlos vorkam, denn wer benutzte schon ein Teleskop?), darlegen wollten, brachten die beiden sie auf einen Gedanken.

„Wie kann dich das denn so beschäftigen? Die beiden waren zusammen in Hogwarts und konnten sich nicht ausstehen, aber das ist doch nichts besonderes – ich meine – niemand kann Snape ausstehen!", echauﬃerte George sich, als sie ihnen nicht die erhoﬀte Begeisterung zeigte.

„Aber er hat noch nie gesagt, dass wir zu einem anderen Lehrer gehen sollen… und Lupins Gesicht war so seltsam, als ich ihn gefragt habe..."

„Meine Güte, vermutlich ist er ein Werwolf und Snape wollte ihn auﬂaufen lassen", warf Fred in den Raum und winkte ab. Es war als Scherz gemeint, das wusste Stefanie, aber die Worte ließen sie aufhorchen und für die nächste halbe Stunde saß sie einfach nur in ihrem Sessel und dachte darüber nach. Es gab kaum Indizien, die dafür sprachen, aber wenn Lupin wirklich ein Werwolf wäre, dann würde er sicher besagten Trank schlucken und das Schulgelände zu Vollmond nicht unsicher machen. Würde Dumbledore einen Werwolf anstellen? Vermutlich schon, vor allem, wenn er ein ehemaliger Schüler war. Und tatsächlich war Lupin ab und zu krank gewesen, zwar nicht oft, aber doch ein oder zwei Mal. War das zum Vollmond gewesen? „Keine Ahnung, ich hab doch nicht auf den Kalender gesehen", stöhnte sie leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht kurz in ihren Händen. Es war so ein abwegiger Gedanke, für den sie eigentlich keinen Beweis hatte, aber er ließ sie nicht mehr los.

Schließlich stand sie auf und holte ihren Aufsatz hinaus. „Ich werde Snape fragen", verkündete sie, als die Zwillinge sie fragend ansahen.

„Was willst du ihn fragen?"

„Na ob Lupin ein Werwolf ist." Sie hatte ihre Stimme gesenkt, obwohl kein anderer Schüler in der Nähe war. Es war zwar wirklich nicht wahrscheinlich, dass an der Sache etwas dran war, aber sie wollte keine Gerüchte in die Welt setzen.

George prustete. „Du willst Snape fragen? Das will ich sehen."

Stefanie rollte die Pergamentrolle aus, die ihren eigentlich fertigen Aufsatz enthielt, schraubte ihr Tintenfass auf und tauchte die Spitze ihrer Feder hinein.

 _Der Wolfsbanntrank ermöglicht es den Betroﬀenen, ein fast normales Leben zu führen. Er erlaubt ihnen, Tätigkeiten nachzugehen, die ihnen sonst verwehrt sein würden, wie beispielsweise der Annahme eines Lehrerpostens in Hogwarts._

War das zu dick aufgetragen? Sie runzelte ihre Stirn, zuckte dann aber mit den Achseln. Wenn Snape wirklich darauf hinaus hatte wollen, würde sie es schon irgendwie merken. Und wenn nicht – schlimmer als vor der ganzen Klasse bloßgestellt zu werden, konnte es ja nicht enden.

Die Benotung für diesen Aufsatz wurde von Stefanie mit ganz besonderer Vorfreude erwartet. Sie gab ihn in der nächsten Stunde ab und konnte den Montag kaum erwarten.

„Ihre Aufsätze waren, wie eigentlich immer, noch schlechter als befürchtet. Wie erwartet sind die meisten von ihnen auf den besten Weg zu einem Dasein als Obdachlose, aber zumindest einige von ihnen scheinen ein unerwartetes Auﬂeuchten von Intelligenz zu zeigen."

Die Pergamentblätter schwebten sachte durch den Raum und mit zitternden Fingern drehte Stefanie das ihre um.

Ohnegleichen.

Sie geduldete sich für die nächste Stunde, aber sobald die Pause anbrach, teilte sie diesen Umstand mit den Zwillingen.

„Dann ist er eben ein Werwolf, wo ist das Problem?" George zuckte mit den Achseln und gab Stefanie ihren Aufsatz zurück. „Ich meine, dann kann er zumindest authentisch unterrichten, oder? Stehen Werwölfe nicht in der dritten Klasse im Lehrplan?"

Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Kann sein. Das war doch das, was Quirrell überspringen wollte, weil er zu viel Angst davor hatte."

„Eigentlich ist es cool, von einem Werwolf unterrichtet zu werden. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn besuchen gehen, wenn der nächste Vollmond kommt. Wir könnten ihm Schokolade zur Aufmunterung vorbeibringen."

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse in Freds Richtung, dessen Vorschlag ihr ein wenig undurchdacht vorkam, beließ es aber dabei. Die beiden hatten mit einer Sache Recht – Werwolf hin oder her, er war der beste Lehrer, den sie je gehabt hatten.

„Außerdem ist es ja gar nicht sicher, dass er wirklich ein Werwolf ist", sagte sie schließlich leise und strich mit den Fingern über das lieblos hingeschriebene „Ohnegleichen" am Ende ihres Aufsatzes.

„Bis auf die Tatsache, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Snape dir den letzten Satz durchgehen lassen würde, wenn es anders wäre", gab George zu bedenken und gähnte. „Eigentlich typisch Snape. Hoﬀt wohl, dass die Schüler durchdrehen, wenn sie das rausﬁnden, und Lupin gekündigt wird..."

„Die Slytherins sicher… aber von mir erfährt das keiner."

Und dabei beließen sie es auch.

Harry bekam seinen Feuerblitz zurück, einige Tage vor dem Spiel, wie Stefanie erfuhr.

Und an diesem Tag passierte auch etwas anderes, das Stefanie erst am nächsten Tag mitbekam.

Nach dem Abendessen ging sie hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie die Zwillinge fand, die bei ihrem Bruder Ron und Harry saßen. Sie ging auf sie zu und blieb hinter Fred stehen, der sie nicht sehen konnte, da er ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Er sprach gerade mit Ron, oﬀenbar ging es um dessen Ratte.

„Komm schon, Ron, immer hast du gesagt, Krätze sei so langweilig. Und er war doch schon ewig nicht mehr richtig auf den Beinen, er ist langsam dahingestorben. War wohl ohnehin besser für ihn, wenn es schnell ging – in einem Schluck –, und gespürt hat er wahrscheinlich auch nichts."

„Fred!", rief Ginny empört und Stefanie biss sich anhand dieser ‚tröstenden' Worte amüsiert auf die Lippen.

„Er hat doch nur noch gefressen und geschlafen, Ron, das hast du doch selbst gesagt", fügte George hinzu und warf Stefanie einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Einmal hat er Goyle für uns gebissen, weißt du noch, Harry?", sagte Ron und klang dabei so bemitleidenswert, dass Stefanie ihn vielleicht in den Arm genommen hätte, wäre er ihr näher gestanden.

„Ja, stimmt", antwortete Harry, blickte aber nicht auf.

„Seine größte Stunde", sagte Fred und hatte oﬀenbar Schwierigkeiten, ernst zu bleiben. „Angesichts der Narbe auf Goyles Finger werden wir immer voller Ehrfurcht an ihn denken. – Ach komm, Ron, geh runter nach Hogsmeade und kauf dir eine neue Ratte, was hilft dein Jammern?"

„Sag bloß du würdest nicht jammern, wenn dein langjähriges Haustier sterben würde", konnte Stefanie sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und trat hinter dem Stuhl hervor, nur um sich dann auf die Armlehne zu setzen. Fred wirkte ein wenig überrascht, sie zu sehen, während Ron ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, das vielleicht ein Schniefen sein könnte, von sich gab.

„Steph, lang nicht gesehen."

„Ja, eine halbe Stunde lang nicht", grinste sie und fuhr spaßeshalber durch sein Haar. „Nein ernsthaft", sagte sie dann und seufzte, „du hast gut reden, war ja nicht deine Ratte. Hattest du überhaupt schon mal ein Haustier?"

„Ja", antwortete er und setzte eine ernste Miene auf. „Einen Hausgnom."

George gluckste.

„Ernsthaft?"

„Ja, aber nur eine Stunde lang, dann hat Mum ihn uns weggenommen. Er war so laut, dass sie ihn nur bemerken konnte."

„Oh, dann verstehe ich, dass du das alles so gut nachvollziehen kannst", unkte sie und ließ zu, dass Whiskey auf ihren Schoß sprang. Sie fuhr ihr mit den Fingern vorsichtig durch das weiße Fell und rührte sich nicht, als die Katze sich auf ihr zusammenrollte.

Ron und Harry entfernten sich, um Hausaufgaben zu machen und Stefanie fand das Stichwort gut, um das Thema Schule anzusprechen.

„Ich weiß, ihr wollt nur drei ZAGs machen", begann sie und blickte unsicher auf. Sie wusste, dass die beiden nicht sehr positiv auf irgendwelche Reden bezüglich Ehrgeiz und Fleiß reagieren würden, weil sie über beides in großen Mengen verfügten und es nur darum ging, in welchem Bereich sie es einsetzten.

„Ich weiß, du willst nur 10 ZAGs machen und bereust es richtig, dass du nicht mehr Fächer hast, dann könntest du immerhin 12 bekommen, aber sieh's positiv – weniger Arbeit, mehr Vergnügen."

„Sehr witzig, George", murmelte sie und kraulte Whiskys Hals. „Ja, sicher will ich 10 ZAGs, aber das schulde ich Professor McGonagall auch. Wisst ihr übrigens, dass eure Mutter mit mir über euch und die Prüfungen geredet hat?", fragte sie dann und fand, dass allein die Tatsache, es gewagt zu haben, diese Sache zu sagen, ein Beweis dafür war, dass sie eine echte Gryﬃndor war.

„Nein", antwortete Fred wie aus der Pistole geschossen, „aber wir haben es uns schon gedacht", fuhr sein Bruder fort und gähnte ausgiebig. „Und wir können uns auch denken, was sie dir so gesagt hat." Er räusperte sich, ehe er begann die Stimme seiner Mutter zu imitieren: „Und bitte pass auf, dass sie auch ja lernen, sie sind schon keine Vertrauensschüler geworden, da sollen sie zumindest gute Karten für einen Posten im Ministerium haben und dafür brauchen sie mindestens 7 ZAGs. Wenn nötig, dann zwing sie dazu, acht Stunden am Tag werden sie schon erübrigen können und blablabla…."

Stefanie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ein wenig rot wurde. „Naja, so ähnlich… aber ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ihr schon wisst, was ihr wollt und wofür ihr arbeiten müsst… natürlich habe ich es so ausgedrückt, dass es in ihren Ohren so klang, als würdet ihr genau das tun, was sie sich wünscht, aber…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist schon okay, wir wissen, dass man auch für drei ZAGs was tun muss, man bekommt die Dinger ja nicht geschenkt."

„Ich hab's letztens geschaﬀt, diese Katze mit nem Schweigezauber zu belegen", meinte George und wies auf Whisky, die gerade wohlig schnurrte. „… hat aber anscheinend nicht allzu lange gehalten."

„Es muss bei der Prüfung auch nur ein paar Minuten lang halten, oder glaubst du, dass sie die Tiere noch wochenlang beobachten werden?", sagte Stefanie und grinste, während sie damit fortfuhr, Whisky zu streicheln.

„Egal, wir haben auf jeden Fall noch Zeit mit dem Lernen anzufangen… drei Wochen vorher, maximal ein Monat vor den Prüfungen, das sollte dann reichen." Fred streckte sich und stand auf. Dabei stieß er die Katze mit dem Ellbogen an und sie sprang verärgert von Stefanies Schoß.

„Dass du jetzt schon lernst, ist ja deine Sache", fügte George hinzu, „solange du so wenig lernst, dass wir nichts davon merken. Wenn du uns vernachlässigst…" Er grinste, „dann wird es auch zu unserer Sache."

„Ihr werdet euch noch ansehen", murmelte Stefanie und schloss ihre Augen. „Und dann werdet ihr um ein paar Nachhilfestunden betteln."

„Du wirst erstaunt sein, wie die anderen im Gegensatz zu uns reagieren werden. Bill hat gesagt, dass die Hälfte seiner Klassenkameraden im Krankenﬂügel gelandet ist, weil sie vor lauter Nervosität irgendwelche Probleme bekommen haben." Fred ging zu seinem Bruder und sah ihn auﬀordernd an.

„Was ist?", fragte dieser und rührte sich nicht.

„Quidditchtraining, schon vergessen?"

Einen Moment lang wirkte George verdutzt, dann schlug er sich mit der ﬂachen Hand auf die Stirn. „So ein Mist, genau heute, wo ich soo gerne meine fehlenden Hausaufgaben gemacht hätte…." Er stand auf und seufzte.

„Steph, sollte dir langweilig werden, in meiner Tasche ist der Aufsatz über diesen komischen Trank, ich glaub da sind ein paar Fehler drin…"

Stefanie lachte. „Wenn du eh weißt, dass da Fehler drin sind, dann verbessere ihn gefälligst selbst."

Die beiden grinsten und verließen den Raum, während Stefanie alleine zurückblieb und sich in ihre Bücher vergrub.

Am Tag des Quidditchspiels, herrschte in der Großen Halle bereits eine besonders angespannte Stimmung, als Stefanie zum Frühstück kam. Sie konnte sehen, dass Harrys Feuerblitz sichtbar auf dem Gryﬃndortisch lag und von einigen Schaulustigen begutachtet wurde.

Gerade als Stefanie zu ihnen gehen wollte, trat ihr jemand in den Weg.

„Hey, Galen, ich hoﬀe du weißt, dass ein Feuerblitz die Schlechtigkeit eures Teams nicht wettmachen kann. Nicht mal 7 Feuerblitze könnten das. Eure Leute sind einfach zu miserabel."

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung stammten diese gehässigen Worte nicht von einem Slytherin, sondern von Roger Davies, dem Kapitän der Ravenclawmannschaft, der wohl immer noch nicht darüber hinweggekommen war, dass sie ihre Beziehung vor einem Jahr schon nach einem Monat beendet hatte.

Sie blickte zu ihm hoch und reckte trotzig ihr Kinn. Hinter ihm standen ein paar Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang, Melody Fawcett, die sie noch nie hatte leiden können, und das Huﬄepuﬀ Mädchen Elisabeth Ingwer, die zurzeit mit Roger ausging, und kicherten.

„Klingt eher, als hättest du Angst zu verlieren? Aber da kann ich dich trösten. Ihr würdet auch ohne den Feuerblitz nicht gegen uns gewinnen. Dazu fehlt euch einfach das nötige Können."

„Dann darf ich dich wohl daran erinnern, dass wir Huﬄepuﬀ besiegt haben und die haben immerhin euch fertig gemacht." Er sah sie herablassend an und lächelte aﬀektiert. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest – ich muss mich vor dem Spiel noch - "

„ – darüber informieren wie du deine Leute trösten kannst, nachdem ihr verloren haben werdet? Gute Idee, sonst kommen sie noch auf die Idee zu meutern", unterbrach Stefanie ihn und ging dann einfach an ihm vorbei zu den Gryﬃndors.

„Hat Davies dir Ärger gemacht?", fragte Fred sofort, als sie sich zu ihm und George setzte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er hat nicht direkt Ärger gemacht. Sagen wir lieber, dass er versucht hat, mich zu provozieren…"

Sie nahm sich ein wenig Toast und seufzte, während sie ihn mit einer dünnen Schicht Butter bestrich.

„Er ist ein Idiot", tröstete George sie und nahm ihre Tasse. „Tee?"

Sie nickte und er schenkte ihr ein, während sie einen Seitenblick auf den Feuerblitz warf.

„Schön ist er ja", murmelte sie und biss von ihrem Toast ab.

„Ja, aber alleine, dass du einen Besen ‚schön' nennst, disqualiﬁziert dich als würdig, so einen Besen zu ﬂiegen", sagte Angelina, die ihr gegenüber saß und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie war bestens gelaunt und hoch motiviert, vermutlich da ihre Siegeschancen durch den Feuerblitz weiter gestiegen waren. Aber sie hatten auch hart für dieses Spiel trainiert und verdienten einen Sieg. Nicht so wie damals in der zweiten Klasse, als sie das Training umsonst vor die Prüfungen gestellt hatten…

„Ich sags euch, wenn wir gewinnen, dann gibt's heute eine richtig fette Party", prophezeite George und lächelte verheißungsvoll. „Eine Siegesparty. Slytherin müssen wir zwar auch noch platt machen, aber", er winkte ab, „das sollte machbar sein. Ich meine, keiner ihrer Spieler ist gut…"

Naja, dachte Stefanie bei sich, Bletchley war kein schlechter Hüter, aber ansonsten waren die Spieler tatsächlich nicht allzu umwerfend. Zumindest nicht optisch. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und spürte, wie ihre Wangen leicht zu brennen begannen, obwohl niemand gehört hatte, was sie bei sich dachte.

Schlecht konnte die Mannschaft generell nämlich nicht sein, sonst hätten sie nicht schon 7 Jahre in Folge gewonnen.

Sie biss ein weiteres Stück Toast ab, damit man ihr ihre Verlegenheit, wegen ihrer eigenen Gedanken bezüglich Bletchleys Attraktivität, nicht ansehen konnte und spülte es mit einem Schluck Tee herunter.

Das Gespräch war inzwischen weitergegangen, ohne, dass Stefanie richtig etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte beiläuﬁg zum Slytherintisch, wo sie Bletchley bei Huﬀy und Pucey sitzen sehen konnte. Er war oﬀenbar gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft, aber dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung, sah er auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Es war wie ein Blitz, der durch ihren Körper ging und schnell schlug Stefanie die Augen nieder, wandte sich wieder ihren Freunden zu und tat, als würde sie ihrem Gespräch über das heutige Spiel lauschen.

Was war los mit ihr? Wie kam sie dazu, ihn ansehen zu wollen und positiv über ihn zu denken?

So abwegig ist es nicht, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Er sah nicht nur sehr gut aus, sondern benahm sich seit einiger Zeit auch nicht mehr so gemein, sondern eher zurückhaltend.

Aber er bleibt ein Slytherin, ermahnte sie sich und zwang sich dann, George zu lauschen, wie er davon sprach, wie günstig da Wetter für Quidditch doch wäre.

Nach dem Essen hatten sie noch Zeit bis zum Spiel und Stefanie saß zusammen mit den Zwillingen auf einer der steinernen Fensterbänke in einem Gang im ersten Stock und lehnte ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte gegen das kühle Glas.

„Ihr wollt also, wenn ihr gewinnt, wirklich nach Hogsmeade runter?", fragte sie ein wenig ungläubig und innerlich war sie unglaublich froh, nicht Vertrauensschülerin geworden zu sein.

„Klar, das wir die beste aller Partys", grinste George und Fred nickte. „Und ein paar Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf schaden nie."

„Ich hoﬀe, dass ihr mich da eingerechnet habt, alleine lasse ich euch nämlich nicht einkaufen." Sie schmunzelte und strich sich eine lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir zählen auf dich…"

„…und auf deinen Geldbeutel", fügte George hinzu und rückte seinen Umhang ein wenig zurecht.

Stefanie lachte auf. „Soso, auf meinen Geldbeutel kommt es also an."

„Mir geht es um deine Gesellschaft", warf Fred schnell ein und wirkte dabei so aufgesetzt überzeugend, dass Stefanie grinsen musste.

„Wenn das so ist", sagte sie in der gleichen Art und Weise, „dann kann ich euch natürlich nicht im Stich lassen, auch wenn es schwer zu verkraften ist, dass es George nur um mein Geld geht."

Von dem sie, zugegebenermaßen, genug hatte. Ihre Eltern schenkten ihr zum Geburtstag jedes Jahr Geld und nie gab sie es wirklich aus. Solange sie in der Schule war, bestand schlicht weg einfach kein Bedarf und wenn die Ferien kamen und sie zurück in die Muggelwelt eintauchte, fühlte sie sich so fremd und fehl am Platz, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe machen wollte, etwas Nicht-Magisches, ausgenommen Kleidung, zu kaufen. Sie sehnte sich auch nicht nach einem Walkman, irgendeinem Zeug, auf das ihr Bruder schwor. Angeblich konnte man damit Musik hören. Stefanie hatte es gesehen. Es war ein klotziges Teil, groß und unpraktisch und sie konnte irgendwie nicht damit umgehen, dabei gab es das angeblich schon eine ganze Weile, nur, dass sie früher zu klein gewesen war, um sich dafür zu interessieren und jetzt, im Teenageralter, wo sie es vielleicht toll gefunden hätte, wäre sie keine Hexe, fehlte ihr dafür der Bedarf. In Hogwarts funktionierten keine elektronischen Geräte und Zuhause konnte sie Musik auch im Radio hören.

Nein, sie sparte ihr Geld, ohne es recht zu wollen, und besaß inzwischen schon ein nettes Sümmchen, für die sie gerne Süßigkeiten für eine Siegesparty kaufen würde. Zumindest ein paar.

Um halb elf zogen die Gryﬃndors dann hinunter zum Spiel. Die Zwillinge mussten ein wenig früher los als die Zuseher, aber Stefanie ging mit ihnen hinunter und stieg dann auf die noch recht leere Tribüne. Sie kletterte in die oberen Ränge und als sie ihren Blick über die Bänke gleiten ließ, erinnerte sie sich wieder an den großen, schwarzen Hund, den sie dort beim letzten Spiel gesehen hatte.

Heute war weit und breit nichts von ihm zu sehen und inzwischen fragte sie sich, ob sie sich das Ganze nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

Andererseits – sie war sich damals so sicher gewesen und hatte nicht daran gezweifelt, es wäre real, dass es ihr auch jetzt widerstrebte, ihr damaliges Ich für verrückt zu erklären.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Marie und Ginny kamen und sich zu Stefanie setzten. Beide trugen die Gryﬃndorfarben deutlich sichtbar in ihrer Kleidung und sie waren sehr zuversichtlich, was das Spiel anbelangte.

„Natürlich gewinnen wir!", sagte Ginny vergnügt und klatsche in die Hände. „Wir haben den besten Sucher!"

„Und die besten Treiber", fügte Stefanie hinzu.

„Und den besten Hüter… und unsere Jäger sind auch spitze." Mariechen lachte und Stefanie fand es wunderbar, sie so glücklich zu sehen.

„Ja, unsere Mannschaft ist nicht schlecht…"

Langsam füllte das Stadion sich. Es waren ziemlich viele Schüler gekommen, vor allem weitaus mehr, als zum letzten Spiel.

Dann marschierten endlich die Mannschaften ein, zuerst die Ravenclaws, angeführt von Roger Davies, der sich sein Haar zu lange hatte wachsen lassen, und, wie Stefanie fand, schon besser ausgesehen hatte, und sie stellten sich in der Mitte des Feldes auf. Tosender Applaus begleitete sie und die Gryﬃndors, die nun ebenfalls das Spielfeld betraten. Die Kapitäne schüttelten sich die Hände, der Pﬁﬀ ertönte und schon erhoben die Spieler sich in die Lüfte.

„Jetzt sind sie oben, und die große Sensation dieses Spieles ist ein Feuerblitz, den Harry Potter für die Gryﬃndors ﬂiegt. Rennbesen im Test zufolge, werden die Nationalmannschaften bei der diesjährigen Quidditchweltmeisterschaft allesamt einen Feuerblitz ﬂiegen - "

„Jordan, wären sie so freundlich uns zu sagen, wie das Spiel verläuft?", unterbrach McGonagall Lee, der, wie immer, das Spiel kommentierte.

„Da haben sie vollkommen Recht, Professor – ich wollte nur ein wenig Hintergrundwissen vermitteln – übrigens hat der Feuerblitz eine eingebaute automatische Bremse und – "

„Jordan!"

„Schon gut, schon gut, Gryﬃndor im Ballbesitz, Daniel Laska auf dem Weg zum Tor…"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dieses Jahr die Weltmeisterschaften im Quidditch stattﬁnden", sagte Stefanie und warf Ginny und Marie einen überraschten Blick zu, während Lee weiter den Spielverlauf kommentierte.

„Echt nicht?" Ginny hob interessiert eine Braue in die Höhe. „Dabei kriegt Dad vielleicht Karten, die Zwillinge müssten schon darüber geredet haben…"

Stefanie neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und beobachtete, wie Oliver Wood den Quaﬀel gerade noch vom Ring wegstoßen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, mit mir haben sie darüber nicht geredet…"

„Mit mir aber", sagte Ginny entschieden und schüttelte ihr Haar. „Sie wollen, dass…." Sie stockte und verstummte schließlich.

„Was wollen sie?", hakte Mariechen neugierig nach und sah Ginny auﬀordernd an.

„Äh, nichts, also, doch, zum Spiel wollen sie natürlich…"

Sie wurde ein wenig rot und Stefanie sah sie fragend an, allerdings sagte Ginny nichts mehr. Schließlich gab Stefanie es auf, zuckte in Maries Richtung mit den Schultern und wandte ihre Konzentration wieder dem Spiel zu.

Gryﬃndor führte 80:0, zumindest laut der Anzeigetafel, als Roger Davies mit voller Wucht den Quaﬀel durch den linken Torring warf. Wood verfehlte ihn knapp und der Vorsprung wurde geringer.

Stefanie suchte Harry, der so schnell war, dass sie eine Weile brauchte, um ihn zu ﬁnden, und beobachtete seine Versuche, mit der Sucherin der Ravenclaws fertig zu werden. Sie war oﬀenbar keine schlechte Fliegerin, aber mit dem Feuerblitz konnte sie nicht mithalten.

Während die Ravenclaws noch zwei weitere Tore schossen, zischte Harry im Sturzﬂug nach unten, kaum sichtbar, nur als Dunstschleier auszumachen. Die Sucherin der Ravenclaws ﬂog ihm hinterher, in der Annahme, er hätte den Schnatz gesehen, aber oﬀenbar hatte Harry nur gebluﬀt. Er zog den Feuerblitz wieder nach oben, während Cho weiter nach unten zischte und es gerade noch schaﬀte, vor dem Boden anzuhalten und Harry nach oben nachzuziehen, der nun oﬀenbar wirklich den Schnatz gesehen hatte.

Dann ﬁel Stefanies Blick auf drei dunkel gekleidete Gestalten, die am Spielfeld standen. Sie trugen schwarze Umhänge, Kapuzen bedeckten ihre Gesichter und sie sahen hinauf zu den Spielern.

„Meine Güte", begann Ginny und schlug sich die ﬂachen Hand vor den Mund. „Sind das etwa…."

„Dementoren?", vollendete Mariechen und Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen. Sie saßen weit oben, vielleicht spürten sie deshalb nichts, aber kalt, wie beim letzten Mal, wurde ihr auf jeden Fall nicht.

Und dann geschah etwas Erstaunliches: Von oben, von Harry aus, brach ein Patronus hervor, direkt auf die mutmaßlichen Dementoren zu. Sie wichen zurück und stolperten über ihre Umhänge. Als sie zu Boden ﬁelen, war klar, dass es nur verkleidete Schüler waren, die sich einen Spaß erlaubt hatten.

Harry jedoch hatte inzwischen den Schnatz gefangen und Stefanie stimmte in das Jubelgeschrei ihres Hauses ein.


	48. Der merkwürdige Hund

**47\. Der merkwürdige Hund**

Stefanie sprang auf und rannte hinunter zum Feld, wo sie den Zwillingen nacheinander um den Hals ﬁel.

„Klasse gespielt, allesamt! Dieser Klatscher gegen den Treiber war super, George!"

George grinste, während sie sich von seinem Bruder löste. „Das war doch ein Kinderspiel."

„Flint ist echt ein Troll, dass er sowas macht…", sagte Fred und sie folgten seinem Blick hinüber zu den ‚Dementoren'. Tatsächlich lagen dort Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe und Flint und wurden von McGonagall zur Schnecke gemacht, was Stefanie sehr genoss.

„Also, wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist…. Ich sags schnell Harry, wenn ich zu ihm durchkomme." George zwinkerte Fred zu und verschwand in der Menschentraube, die sich um den Sucher gedrängt hatte.

Stefanie grinste. „Das ist ausnahmsweise mal ein wirklicher Grund zu feiern…"

„Auch wenn du dafür zwei ganze Lernstunden verlierst?", neckte Fred sie und schulterte seinen Besen.

„Ich glaube das werden mehr als zwei Stunden sein. Ich rechne eher mit… dem ganzen Tag?"

Er lachte und sie machten sich langsam auf den Weg hinauf zum Schloss. „Auf jeden Fall wird's nicht ohne ein paar Süßigkeiten gehen, aber wenn du uns beim Tragen hilfst…"

„Klar, hab ich doch schon gesagt." Sie schmunzelte und sprang gut gelaunt über ein Erdloch, das tatsächlich noch von einem der Niﬄer stammen könnte, die Hagrid ihnen damals für die kleine Schatzsuche gegeben hatte.

„Gut… übrigens, hast du Davies Gesicht gesehen, als Harry den Schnatz gefangen hat?"

„Nein, wieso? War er sehr entsetzt?"

Fred lachte. „Das ist noch untertrieben. Ich bin genau bei ihm geﬂogen, als es passiert ist und du kannst mir glauben, so viele negative Gefühle kann man gar nicht in einen Gesichtsausdruck packen."

Stefanie versuchte sich Davies vorzustellen, wie er vor Schreck fast von seinem Besen ﬁel und kicherte vergnügt.

„Er war so fertig, ich glaube er muss sich jetzt erst einmal umbringen."

„Naja", wehrte Stefanie ab, „so negativ brauchst du jetzt auch nicht zu sein."

„Ich nenne das optimistisch."

Empört schlug Stefanie ihn spaßeshalber auf den Oberarm und im selben Moment holte George sie von hinten auf.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis im Gemeinschaftsraum die Hölle losbrach. Es war, als hätten sie den Pokal bereits sicher gewonnen und alle waren so unglaublich gut gelaunt, dass Stefanie sogar die nahenden ZAG-Prüfungen vergaß.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, zog George sie von hinten am Arm, hinaus ins Treppenhaus. Er und Fred trugen ein verheißungsvolles Grinsen auf den Lippen und Stefanie wusste sofort, worum es ging.

„Dann wollen wir los?", fragte sie und folgte ihnen die Treppen herunter, bis zur einäugigen Hexe.

„Dissendium", ﬂüsterte Fred leise, während Stefanie und George den Flur überwachten. Die Karte hatten sie ja nicht mehr und so wussten sie nicht, ob Filch oder Peeves in der Nähe war.

Rasch stieg Stefanie nach Fred durch den Buckel und hastete hinter ihm den Gang entlang.

„Lumos", hörte sie George hinter sich murmeln und entzündete ebenfalls rasch, und unausgesprochen, ein Licht aus ihrem Zauberstab.

Sie konnte Freds Umhang sehen, der seinen Rücken einhüllte, während er rannte und ab und zu spürte sie einen Luftzug, war sich aber nicht sicher, woher er kam.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie an der steilen Treppe an, die hinauf zu der Falltüre führte und Fred ging wagemutig voran. Sachte drückte er die Klappe nach oben und spähte hinauf.

„Die Luft ist rein", murmelte er und kletterte geschickt in den Keller des Honigtopfes. Stefanie stieg die Treppe hinauf und ließ sich von ihm hinaushelfen, obwohl es nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Als George ebenfalls oben angekommen war, schlich sie sich leise hinter Fred in Richtung Treppe. Sie ging gerade an einer Reihe Kisten entlang, als oben die Türe geöﬀnet wurde. Ein Spalt Licht ﬁel in den Keller und Schritte waren zu hören. Noch ehe Stefanie reagieren konnte, hatte Fred sich umgedreht, sie gepackt und hinter die Kisten gedrängt. Er drückte sie in die Knie und legte einen Finger an seine Lippen, um ihr zu bedeuten, leise zu sein. Auf die Idee jetzt laut zu singen anzufangen, wäre Stefanie sowieso nicht gekommen, aber sie nickte einfach und spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag schneller wurde. Weil sie sonst nirgendwo hinsehen konnte, blicke sie auf Freds Gesicht, der an ihrem Kopf vorbei sah, vermutlich zu George.

Während die Schritte näher kamen und der Druck, den Freds Hände ausübten, wuchs, versuchte sie die Luft anzuhalten. Sie begann die Sommersprossen auf seinen Wangen zu zählen, aber es waren zu viele.

Während die Person, vielleicht der Ladenbesitzer, oder ein Angestellter, nach irgendetwas suchte, hörte Stefanie gleichzeitig mit seinen Schritten Freds Atem, während George oﬀenbar außer Hörweite war. Fred schien jedoch mit ihm über Blicke zu kommunizieren, denn er verzog sein Gesicht auf eine komische Art und Weise und schüttelte dann kaum merklich seinen Kopf.

Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, hörte sie, wie die Person wieder die Treppe hinauf ging und die Türe schloss.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus und Fred ließ sie los, ehe er selbst aufstand und ihr die Hand hinhielt, um sie hochzuziehen. Dankbar griﬀ sie danach und drehte sich dann zu George um, der zwischen zwei Fässern gekauert hatte.

„Das war gar nicht so ohne", murmelte er, während er seinen Umhang abklopfte. „Der ist euch so nahe gekommen, ich dachte schon, er würde euch sehen…"

Stefanie schluckte und versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, was passiert wäre, wenn er sie erwischt hätte. Natürlich hätte er sie für Diebe gehalten und nicht für Kunden, die sich nur in seinen Laden schlichen, um einzukaufen.

Sie folgte Fred die Treppe hinauf und blieb hinter ihm stehen, als er die Türe einen Spaltbreit aufzog. Er lugte hindurch und das so lange, dass Stefanie begann, unruhig zu werden. Sie warf George einen raschen Blick zu, aber der grinste nur, seine Antwort auf alles.

„Jetzt geht's", murmelte Fred und quetschte sich durch die Türe. Stefanie trat heran und sah schnell hindurch, aber es war immer noch niemand zu sehen, also ging sie rasch hinterher. Tatsächlich war der Laden gerade komplett leer.

„Wo ist er denn hin?", fragte George seinen Bruder und dieser deutete auf die Türe. „Kurz nach draußen, keine Ahnung warum." Dann wandte er seinen Blick den Süßigkeiten zu. „Also, was nehmen wir denn mit?"

„Wir sollten unbedingt auch Butterbier mitbringen, und Kürbislimo, wenn wir so viel tragen können", schlug George vor und Stefanie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Aus dem Honigtopf? Und wie willst du das bitte unauﬀällig tragen?" Sie stemmte ihre Hände die Hüften und sah ihn fragend an, während sie beide Augenbrauen nach oben zog.

„Naja, du bist das Genie, denk dir das was aus." Er grinste und begann sich zu bedienen. In seine Taschen wanderten Pfeﬀerminzkröten, Lakritzzauberstäbe und noch viel mehr. Stefanie seufzte und tröstete sich damit, dass sie zumindest die ganzen Süßigkeiten in ihrem magischen Beutel unterbringen konnten. Also begann auch sie damit, Süßigkeiten auszusuchen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die kleine Glocke an der Ladentür erklang und der Besitzer wiederkam.

„Ach, wen haben wir denn da", sagte er und stellte sich hinter die Kassa. „Die rothaarigen Zwillinge. Nett, dass ihr mal wieder vorbei schaut. Und eure hübsche Freundin habt ihr ja auch dabei." Er lächelte freundlich und begann durch seine Finanzen, oder irgendein Ladenbestandsregister zu blättern, während er darauf wartete, dass sie fertig waren.

„Meint ihr, wir sollten diese Zuckerwatteﬂiegen auch nehmen?", fragte George und deutete auf die Süßigkeiten. Fred musterte sie einen Moment und erspähte den Preis, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Keine Ahnung. Steph?"

„Mhm?" Sie kam heran und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Süßigkeiten. „Klar, warum nicht."

Nach einer Weile gingen sie zur Kasse und leerten ihre Taschen aus. Der ganze Tresen war voller Süßigkeiten und Stefanie fragte sich bereits, ob sie noch Geld für das ganze Butterbier haben würden.

„Warum sind wir eigentlich so nett und sorgen für das ganze Essen? Von unserem Geld?", fragte sie, während der Ladenbesitzer seinen Blick prüfend über ihre Einkäufe wandern ließ.

„Tja", begann George und Fred zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er sagte: „Wir hätten es ja auch klauen können, aber da bezahl ich es doch lieber."

„Außerdem geben sie uns das Geld irgendwann schon wieder zurück…"

„…Zum Beispiel in dem sie bei uns etwas kaufen…."

Die beiden grinsten und Stefanie bezahlte die Süßigkeiten, ehe sie begann alles in ihren kleinen Beutel zu stopfen, der nicht voller wurde, obwohl mehr und mehr in sein Inneres wanderte.

„Cooles Teil", stellte Fred fest und Stefanie fragte sich, ob ihnen noch nie aufgefallen war, über welche Fähigkeiten der Beutel verfügte.

„Glaubt ihr, ich trag den immer, weil er mir so gut steht?" Sie grinste und dann verließen sie den Laden.

„Ich muss noch schnell zu Zonkos – Stinkkügelchen für nachher, wenn wir zurück wollen." Fred deutete auf den Scherzartikelladen und George nickte verstehend.

Nur Stefanie fragte sich, wieso er ‚gleich nachher' Stinkkügelchen brauchen würde.

Es war ein sehr ruhiger Tag in Hogsmeade, ruhiger als an anderen Tagen, an denen keine Schüler her durften. Auch bei Zonkos war niemand, außer dem Besitzer, der gelangweilt hinter der Theke saß und eine Zeitung las. Zumindest dachte Stefanie das, bis sie ein leises Schnarchen vernahm.

Sie lächelte und trat zu den Stinkkügelchen, bei denen die Zwillinge schon standen und leise über die Menge diskutierten.

„Wer weiß, wann das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende sein wird, murmelte George leise und Fred biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippen. Schließlich nahm er achselzuckend eine Hand voll und ging zum Tresen.

„Hey, aufwachen", sagte er ziemlich laut und klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen das Holz. Ein Zucken ging durch den Ladenbesitzer, dann schlug er seine Augen auf und sah sie verwundert an. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was los war, dann realisierte er es und sofort saß er gerade.

„Ja, bitte?"

Fred bezahlte, während George und Stefanie schon hinausgingen. „Und jetzt zum Drei Besen?"

Er nickte und wartete zehenwippend auf seinen Zwillingsbruder, der nur wenig später zu ihnen kam.

„Er hat mir den alten Preis gegeben", grinste er, „weil er zu verschlafen war, um sich zu erinnern, da hab ich ihn den genannt und er hat ganz vergessen, dass sie inzwischen teurer sind." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann mit etwas angesäuerte Miene hinzu: „Ich hätte mehr kaufen sollen."

Stefanie lachte und sie schlenderten hinüber zum Drei Besen. Auch dort war so gut wie nichts los. Nur in einer Ecke saß ein schlanker, großer Mann, der irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

„So, wie machen wir das jetzt?", fragte George, als sie an die Theke traten, wo Rosmerta gerade dabei war, ein paar Gläser, die sowieso schon sauber waren, zu polieren.

„Was denn?", erkundigte sie sich und drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihnen um. Als sie die Zwillinge sah, breitete sich ein weites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ihr beide, solltet ihr nicht in der Schule sein?"

„Sind wir auch gleich wieder", antwortete George und lächelte. „Aber zuerst brauchen wir Butterbier, und zwar ziemlich viel."

„Und wie wollt ihr das zur Schule bringen?", hakte sie nach und legte ihren Putzlappen zur Seite.

Die beiden zuckten mit den Schultern und Stefanie schwieg, während sie beobachtete, wie die Wirtin nachzudenken schien.

„Naja", sagte sie schließlich, „Ich hab das Butterbier ja in diesen Fässern, ihr könntet ein ganzes Fass kaufen und dann in der Schule öﬀnen." Erwartungsvoll sah sie die drei an und Stefanie war erstaunt über ihren Einfallsreichtum.

„Gute Idee", sagte sie und Madame Rosmerta lächelte.

„Und geht das dann zusätzlich auch mit Kürbislimonade?", erkundigte George sich weiter und die Wirtin nickte.

„Ich hole es euch, wartet." Nach diesen Worten zwängte sie sich von der Theke ins Freie und ging hinunter in den Keller. Zufrieden sah Stefanie die beiden Zwillinge an.

„Das ist schon mal gut gelaufen."

Sie warfen ihr Geld zusammen und überlegten, wie sie bezahlen sollten, bis Madame Rosmerta mit zwei riesigen Fässern, die sie aber je unter einem Arm klemmen konnte, zurückkam und sie auf den Tresen stellte.

„Na gut, die sind dann doch zu groß", seufzte George und blickte enttäuscht auf die Fässer.

„Gibt's das nicht auch in Flaschen?", ﬁel Stefanie ein und Madame Rosmerta schien ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Natürlich! Ganz vergessen… wie viele wollt ihr denn?"

„Wie wärs mit… wie viele haben sie da?"

Da Stefanie die Flaschen nicht in ihren Beutel stopfen wollte, rechneten sie sich aus, dass sie vielleicht vier und die Zwillinge sechs Flaschen tragen konnten. Optimistisch wie sie waren, entschieden sie sich für 20.

Sie bezahlten und Stefanie warf ihr Geld wieder zurück in den Beutel. Ein merkwürdiges Klingen ertönte, oﬀenbar war eine Münze auf irgendetwas Metallisches gefallen.

Fred nahm ein Dutzend Flaschen unter den Arm, George ebenso und Stefanie nahm den Rest, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Honigtopf.

„Der wird sich sicher wundern, dass wir wieder aufkreuzen…", begann Stefanie gerade, als ihr ein Licht aufging.

„Ihr wollt ihn mit den Stinkkügelchen ablenken!"

„Hast aber lange gebraucht", grinste George und sie überquerten die Straße. Zwischen zwei Häusern konnte Stefanie etwas großes, Dunkles erkennen und sie blieb stehen.

„Was ist?"

„Da ist etwas…" Sie ging ein wenig näher, jedoch ohne Angst zu haben, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass sie auf einen Dementor treﬀen würde. Tatsächlich war es ein Hund. Ein großer, schmutziger, zotteliger Hund, vermutlich ein Streuner.

Stefanie ging ein wenig näher zu ihm heran und wartete, ob er knurren würde, aber das tat er nicht. Er winselte auch nicht, er saß einfach nur ruhig da und blickte sie mit seinen großen Augen an.

Und da ﬁel es Stefanie wieder ein. Dieser Hund, er war bei dem Quidditchspiel gegen Huﬄepuﬀ dabei gewesen! Er hatte ganz hinten, oben auf der Tribüne gesessen und sie mit demselben Blick gemustert wie jetzt.

Und irgendwie, sie wusste nicht warum und es war eigentlich komplett abwegig, aber sie fühlte sich mit ihm verbunden. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit, als würden sie etwas teilen. Nicht als wären sie alte Freunde, obwohl sie auch das irgendwie spürte, kannte sie ihn doch schon von dem Spiel, nein, es war, als hätten sie etwas gemeinsam.

Sie ging in die Hocke, was mit den Flaschen ein wenig wacklig war, und schnalzte leise, lockend, mit der Zunge.

„Steph! Hör auf damit, er könnte beißen", kam es von einem der Zwillinge und er klang ungewöhnlich besorgt.

„Ja Stefanie, gehen wir besser", sagte der andere.

Aber Stefanie wollte nicht gehen. Der Hund hatte nicht auf ihr Schnalzen reagiert, sondern saß immer noch regungslos dort, wo er zuvor gesessen hatte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Verhalten für einen Hund, genauso merkwürdig, wie auf einer Tribüne zu sitzen und sich ein Quidditchspiel anzusehen. Stefanie stand wieder auf und überlegte, ob sie den Hund streicheln sollte, aber dann ließ sie es doch besser. Wenn ein Hund sich so untypisch verhielt, war er vielleicht wirklich krank.

„Gute Entscheidung, und jetzt lass uns gehen, oder glaubst du, die feiern die ganze Nacht."

Georg grinste. „Sie werden, sobald wir zurück sind, bis spät in die Nacht feiern und dann so tief schlafen, dass sie einfach nichts mehr merken."

Stefanie lief zu den beiden, dann gingen sie hinüber zum Honigtopf.

„Also gut", murmelte Fred und spähte durch die Scheibe in das Geschäft hinein. „Er ist gerade bei dem Regal mit den Zuckerfedern… Das Fenster ist leider zu, sonst könnten wir…"

„Kein Problem", unterbrach Stefanie ihn und schlich sich rasch um die Ecke des Ladens, wo sie das Fenster mit einem Zauberstabschlenker dazu brachte, sich zu öﬀnen. Nur Momente später erschien Fred hinter ihr und hielt grinsend gleich mehrere Stinkkügelchen hoch, während er unter seinem Arm die Flaschen trug.

„In Deckung…" Und schon warf er sie zielsicher genau unter das Fenster, wo sie zerplatzten und sofort grünlicher Nebel aufstieg.

„Hat geklappt", zischte George von hinten. „Er hat den Hintereingang nach draußen genommen…"

„Wo seid ihr, ihr Lümmel!", ertönte eine wütende Stimme, die von der anderen Seite näher kam.

„Na wartet, wenn ich euch erwische!"

Schnell machten Fred und Stefanie kehrt und rannten in den Laden, wo George bereits die Tür hinter dem Tresen oﬀenhielt und sie rasch durchwinkte. Auch er trug unter seinem Arm ein Dutzend Flaschen. Stefanie hastete die Treppe in den Keller hinunter, was ihr noch leichter ﬁel als den Zwillingen, da sie das Gewicht der Süßigkeiten in ihrem Beutel nicht spürte, und weniger Flaschen tragen musste, und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Fred die Falltüre öﬀnete, dem die Last an Butterbier zu schaﬀen machte.

„Oh Mist", zischte George plötzlich, als oben die Türe geöﬀnet wurde. „Schnell!", ﬂüsterte er erregt und Fred sprang regelrecht die steile Treppe herunter. George gab Stefanie einen Schups und sie stolperte hinter ihm her. George musste die Klappe sehr lautlos geschlossen haben, denn sie hörte es nicht, während sie so schnell sie konnte, die Stufen nach unten nahm, wo Fred abwartend stand und sie mit seiner freien Hand im Schwung bremste.

„Alles okay?", fragte er mit halblauter Stimme und sie nickte, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und ein Licht entzündete.

„Was steht ihr so rum?" George drängte sich hastig an ihnen vorbei und rannte in Richtung Schloss, oﬀenbar in der Furcht, der Ladenbesitzer könnte ihnen folgen. Also liefen auch Fred und Stefanie ein wenig schneller, oder zumindest so schnell, wie die Flaschen es zuließen, hinter George her und kamen schließlich außer Atem in der Schule an.

„Jetzt", keuchte George, der im Flur auf sie wartete und sich die Hand in die Seite drückte, „habe ich das Butterbier nötig."

Sie kamen ohne Zwischenfälle beim Gryﬃndorturm an, wo sie von jubelnden Schülern empfangen wurden.

„Wie habt ihr das geschaﬀt?", kreischte Angelina, als Stefanie die Süßigkeiten ausleerte und die Zwillinge begannen sie in die Menge zu werfen. Die Zwillinge grinsten und Stefanie ließ sich erschöpft auf einem der Sessel nieder, während sie Fred und George dabei zusah, wie sie mit ein paar der Flaschen jonglierten. Oﬀenbar hatten sie das Butterbier doch nicht so nötig, wie angekündigt.

Stefanie angelte nach einer Flasche Kürbislimonade und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Sie spürte, wie Müdigkeit sie überkam und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück an die Lehne. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte sie dem Lärm, den die ganzen Gryﬃndors erzeugten, ihren Schlachtgesängen und dem Applaus, den sie vermutlich den Zwillingen spendeten.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie eingeschlafen war, oder ob sie einfach nur eine Weile vor sich hingedöst hatte, aber irgendwann packte sie jemand an der Hand und zog sie hoch.

„Was ist?", murmelte sie überrumpelt und öﬀnete ihre Augen. Erschrocken war sie interessanterweise nicht, oder zumindest erst zeitversetzt und viel zu spät.

„Ich dachte mir, du würdest vielleicht gerne auch was von dem haben, was wir so gekauft haben."

Es war Fred und er zog sie zu einem Tisch, auf dem noch einige Süßigkeiten lagen und sie griﬀ, dankbar lächelnd, nach einer Gummischnecke.

„Sehr rücksichtsvoll, aber du hättest mich auch wecken können, anstatt mich einfach aus dem Schlaf zu reißen."

Er winkte ab. „Jetzt werd aber nicht wehleidig."

Stefanie grinste und lehnte sich ein wenig an den Tisch, während sie die immer noch wild feiernden Gryﬃndors beobachtete. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte sie dann und er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die im Raum hing.

„21 Uhr. Also noch genug Zeit um auch dich zum Feiern zu bekommen."

„Ich hab doch schon gefeiert!", versuchte sie abzuwehren und dachte ﬁeberhaft nach. „Ich meine, ich habe euch geholfen das Zeug zu bringen, damit andere feiern können."

„Du bist jetzt wach, also feierst du auch", stellte er schlicht klar und brachte sie mit seiner überzeugenden Miene zum Lachen. Die Stimmung um sie herum schien außergewöhnlich gut zu sein – das Butterbier hatte seinen Teil getan, die Gesichter ihrer Klassenkameraden glühten und einige tanzten sogar zu einer Musik, deren Ursprung Stefanie nicht ausmachen konnte.

Sie konnte sehen, wie Daniel in einer Ecke stand, umringt von Mädchen und Jungen, und angeregt irgendetwas erzählte, vermutlich vom Spiel.

George tanzte mit Angelina, Alicia mit Oliver Wood, wobei Letztere eng aneinander geschmiegt waren und das Gedränge zu genießen schienen.

„Na gut", gab Stefanie sich geschlagen. „Dann stoßen wir halt auch auf den Sieg an."

„Geht doch." Er hielt ihr eine Flasche Butterbier hin, die er irgendwo in seinem Umhang versteckt haben musste, denn alle anderen waren schon weg. Sie griﬀ zögernd danach und öﬀnete sie dann. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war hier noch nie eine derartige Feier gefeiert worden. Natürlich, ab und zu eine kleine Party, aber nie derart ausgelassen. Eigentlich eine Schande das zu verpassen.

„Trinken nicht vergessen", erinnerte Fred sie freundlicherweise und sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, ehe sie tatsächlich einen Schluck nahm und gleichzeitig hoﬀte, dass es sich um echtes Butterbier handelte und er ihr nicht gerade irgendetwas Bösartiges unterjubelte.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, während sie die gut gelaunten Feiernden beobachteten und Stefanies Blick heftete sich wieder auf Daniel, der gerade wild gestikulierte. Die Umstehenden lachten, oﬀenbar hatte er ihnen gerade noch einmal detailliert beschrieben, wie er einen der Ravenclaw-Jäger ausgetrickst hatte. Ja, er hatte gut gespielt, genau wie alle anderen. Es war ein wirklich verdienter Sieg.

Stefanie trank ihr Butterbier aus und stellte die leere Flasche auf den Tisch. Fred, dem das nicht entgangen war, zog sie mit sich zu seinem Bruder und den anderen Tanzenden. Ihr ﬁel ihre Schwester auf, die mit irgendeinem Knilch aus ihrem Jahrgang tanzte und das wirklich ausgelassen. Ihr schwarzes Haar ﬂog in alle Richtungen, ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch etwas sah.

Das brachte Stefanie dazu zu grinsen und ehe sie sich versah, hatte der Rhythmus der Musik sie mitgenommen. Weil es so viele waren, die tanzten, waren sie eng zusammengedrängt, und Angelina lachte Stefanie an, die Daumen nach oben gereckt, um ihr trotz der Lautstärke zu signalisieren, dass es ihr geﬁel, sich hochfeiern zu lassen, während George seinem Bruder verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.

Die Party dauerte an, bis McGonagall um 1 Uhr nachts hereinplatzte und sie in ihre Betten scheuchte.

Müde folgte Stefanie Angelina und Alicia hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal, und hörte ihnen geduldig zu, während sie schon wieder, oder immer noch, über das Spiel sprachen. Eigentlich sprach Alicia, denn Angelina war seltsam schweigsam.

Vielleicht ist sie müde, vermutete Stefanie, die ebenfalls nicht redete, sondern nur zuhörte.

Oben angekommen, beeilte sie sich ins Bett zu kommen und als endlich die Bettvorhänge die Sicht versperrten und sie in Dunkelheit hüllten, schlief sie erschöpft ein.

In dieser Nacht hatte sie einen Traum. Sie träumte davon, in ihrer Animagus Gestalt, als Wildkatze, durch Hogsmeade zu streifen. Es war dunkel, Nacht vermutlich, und Dementoren zogen durch die Straßen, aber Stefanie spürte sie nicht, oder nicht so stark, wie normalerweise und die Dementoren achteten auch nicht auf sie.

Es muss daran liegen, dass ich ein Tier bin, dachte sie und huschte an ihnen vorbei, in Richtung Schloss. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah sie einen Schatten. Er war groß und schwarz und als sie näher kam, erkannte sie, dass es der Hund war, den sie in Hogsmeade und beim Spiel gesehen hatte. Er sah sie wieder an, mit seinen großen Augen, und dieses Mal kam es ihr überhaupt nicht merkwürdig vor, wie er sich verhielt. Sie blieb stehen und erwiderte seinen Blick, als plötzlich ein lauter Schrei ertönte.

Stefanie schreckte aus dem Schlaf und blinzelte einige Male. Hatte wirklich jemand geschrien? Sie zog die Bettvorhänge beiseite und sah, dass auch Angelina wach geworden war.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte sie leise und Stefanie nickte. Sie stieg aus ihrem Bett und zog sich einen seidenen Morgenmantel an, ehe sie in dicke Socken schlüpfte und zusammen mit Angelina die Treppe herunter ging. Sie begegneten auch noch ein paar andere Mädchen, die ebenfalls etwas gehört hatten und sie vermuteten, dass es von den Jungenschlafsälen gekommen war. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf Harry und Ron, die beide verstört aussahen.

„Was soll der Lärm?", fragte eine Viertklässlerin.

„Professor McGonagall hat uns doch gesagt, wir sollen in unsere Betten gehen!"

Ein paar andere Jungen, kamen hinunter, einige von ihnen gähnten.

„Gute Idee, machen wir weiter?", fragte Fred begeistert, als er sie alle erblickte, doch da kam auch schon Percy herbeigerannt.

„Alle zurück in die Betten!" Im Laufen versuchte er, sein Schulsprecherabzeichen an seinen Schlafanzug zu stecken, als würde er nur so über die nötige Autorität verfügen. Stefanie fand es ein wenig bemitleidenswert, dass er sich nicht auch ohne Gehör verschaﬀen konnte.

„Percy – Siruis Black!", rief Ron entsetzt. „In unserem Schlafsaal! Mit einem Messer! Hat mich geweckt!"

Stefanies Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde es totenstill. Sirius Blick sollte in Rons Schlafsaal gewesen sein?

„Unsinn", wies Percy ihn zurecht, wirkte aber irritiert. „Du hast zu viel gegessen, Ron – davon hat man Albträume -"

„Ich sag dir doch - "

„Jetzt aber wirklich, genug ist genug!", ertönte McGonagalls Stimme, die oﬀenbar von dem Lärm angelockt worden war. Sie schlug das Portrait hinter sich zu und wirkte nicht gerade erfreut, sie alle wach zu sehen.

„Ich bin ja froh, dass Gryﬃndor das Spiel gewonnen hat, aber Ihr Betragen wird allmählich lächerlich. Percy, ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet!"

„Ich habe das natürlich nicht erlaubt!", rief Percy sofort und wirkte wirklich getroﬀen, weil sie so von ihm dachte. „Ich habe sie alle ins Bett zurückgeschickt. Mein Bruder Ron hier hatte einen Albtraum -"

„Es war kein Albtraum!" Rons Hände schlossen sich empört zu Fäusten. „Professor, ich bin aufgewacht und da stand Sirius Black über mir, mit einem Messer in der Hand!"

Professor McGonagall starrte ihn an, ebenso wie der Rest der Anwesenden, auch, wenn sie es schon zum zweiten Mal hörten und nicht mehr ganz so geschockt waren.

„Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich, Weasley, wie hätte er denn durch das Portaitloch kommen können?"

Das war allerdings eine berechtigte Frage. Außer Black wusste das Passwort.

„Fragen sie doch den!" Ron wies auf die Rückseite von Sir Cadogans Bildnis. „Fragen sie ihn, ob er - "

Professor McGonagall wirkte alles andere als glücklich, schien es aber für das Beste zu halten, Rons Albtraum einfach als solchen bloßzustellen und klappte das Portrait auf. Sie ging hinaus und durch das Loch lauschten sie alle gespannt, als sie fragte: „Sir Cadogan, haben sie soeben einen Mann in den Gryﬃndorturm gelassen?"

„Gewiss, verehrte Dame!", rief Sir Cadogan.

Eine Stille, durch das bestürzte Schweigen aller, trat ein und legte sich über den Raum. Auch McGonagall schwieg, oﬀenbar ernsthaft getroﬀen. Dann erholte sie sich soweit, dass sie kreischen konnte: „Sie – Sie haben ihn eingelassen? Aber - aber das Passwort!"

„Er hat sie gehabt", verkündete Sir Cadogan stolz. „Hatte alle von der ganzen Woche. Hat sie von einem kleinen Zettel abgelesen."

Mit bleichem Gesicht kam McGonagall zurück zu ihnen. Keiner sagte ein Wort, bis sie hervorbrachte: „Wer von Ihnen, welcher unsägliche Dummkopf, hat die Passwörter von dieser Woche aufgeschrieben und herumliegen lassen?"

Niemand meldete sich, bis ein merkwürdiges Fiepen, wie von einem verletzten Hund, nur kürzer und leise, ertönte. Dann hob Neville Longbottom, ein Drittklässler, zitternd die Hand.


	49. Die Berufsberatung

**48\. Die Berufsberatung**

In dieser Nacht gingen sie nicht zurück ins Bett. Stefanie saß, zusammen mit den Zwillingen und Angelina, auf einem Sofa und war hellwach. Sie lauschte dem Prasseln des Feuers und den Spekulationen der anderen, wie Black es ins Schloss geschaﬀt hatte und was zur Hölle er bei Ron gesucht haben könnte. Später schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte, sich an den Traum zu erinnern, den sie gehabt hatte, aber ihr ﬁel nur noch ein, dass er wichtig gewesen war, den Rest hatte sie vergessen.

Sie alle warteten darauf, dass McGonagall zu ihnen kommen und ihnen sagen würde, dass sie Black endlich gefasst hatten, aber als die Sonne aufging und die Wolken in oranges Licht tauchte, kehrte sie zurück und konnte nur mitteilen, dass er entwischt war.

Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Schloss nahmen zu. Filch gipste alle Löcher und Risse zu, die er ﬁnden konnte, ebenso wie alle Geheimgänge, die er kannte.

Flitwick brachte dem Schlossportal anhand eines großen Bildes bei, Sirius Black zu erkennen und die Fette Dame kehrte an ihren Platz zurück. Weil sie sich immer noch fürchtete, standen ihr ein paar Sicherheitstrolle schützend zur Seite. Sie zogen durch den Korridor, unterhielten sich mittels Grunzlauten und wenn ihnen zu langweilig wurde, dann verglichen sie die Größe ihrer Schlagkeulen.

So aufregend das alles auch sein mochte, Stefanie waren die Prüfungen nicht vollständig aus dem Kopf gegangen und sie ﬁelen ihr überdeutlich wieder ein, sobald sie wieder Unterricht hatten.

Die Osterferien würden in diesem Jahr schon Ende Februar, Anfang April stattﬁnden und bis dahin hatten sie noch jede Menge zu tun.

Ein Hogsmeadewochenende ﬁel in die Zeit davor, aber zu Stefanies großer Überraschung verkündeten ausgerechnet die Zwillinge, dass sie nicht dorthin gehen würden.

„Wieso denn nicht?", neckte sie die beiden am Abend zuvor, „habt ihr etwa noch Stinkkügelchen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber wir haben beschlossen, dass wir sparen müssen", erklärte George und blickte von seinen Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung auf, die er ausnahmsweise einmal zu machen schien.

„Und", fügte sein Bruder mit leidender Miene hinzu, „wir müssen eventuell auch mal ein paar Hausaufgaben machen…"

Er seufzte tief und begann in einem Buch zu blättern, das aussah wie das, das sie in Zauberkunst benutzten.

Stefanie konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen. Dass die beiden einmal Hausaufgaben machten, wurde auch Zeit, aber dass sie sparten, erschien ihr merkwürdig.

„Wofür spart ihr denn, wenn nicht für Stinkkügelchen?"

George grinste. „Denk mal nicht so zweidimensional. Wir sparen, damit wir unseren Laden aufmachen können."

„Ach", machte Stefanie, der ein Licht aufging. „Na da könnt ihr noch ne Weile auf Stinkkügelchen verzichten…." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und schrieb das Datum über ihren Aufsatz in Zaubertränke. „Dann wollt ihr vielleicht lieber Geld zum Geburtstag?"

„Geld oder die Stinkkügelchen, die wir uns jetzt nicht mehr kaufen können." Fred zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu, wandte sich dann aber doch wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu.

Stefanie sah den beiden eine Weile dabei zu, wie sie sich bemühten, einmal anständige Aufgaben zu schreiben, während sie überlegte. Wie viel Geld war eigentlich angebracht? Normalerweise kaufte sie ihnen Dinge, die keine Galleone wert waren. Gut, manchmal schon, aber meistens wirklich nicht. Ihre Schulbücher kosteten normalerweise eine Galleone, die von Lockhart hatten im Durchschnitt fünf gekostet, eine echte Verschwendung. Ihr Zauberstab hatte 7 Galleonen gekostet, das waren immerhin 35 Englische Pfund und das umgerechnet etwa 525 Schilling.

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie selbst in den letzten Jahren doch sehr viel Geld angespart hatte, das sie eigentlich nicht brauchte. Ihre ganzen Geburtstagsgelder, Geld, das sie von Verwandten bekommen hatte… sie hatte es alles in Gallenonen umgetauscht und gab es höchstens für ein paar Süßigkeiten oder Butterbier aus. Ihre Bücher und was sie sonst so brauchte, bezahlten immer ihre Eltern. Sie hatte genug Geld und es nicht nötiger als die Zwillinge, im Gegenteil. Vielleicht, so dachte sie bei sich, wäre es gut, wenn sie ihnen dieses Jahr ein wenig mehr Geld schenken würde. Sie waren immerhin ihre besten Freunde. Wie viel Geld gab man eigentlich normalerweise für ein Geschenk aus? Das konnten doch schon einmal etwa 400 Schilling werden.

Vielleicht sollte sie jedem von ihnen 5 Galleonen geben, das war zwar nicht viel, wenn man bedachte wie viel sie eigentlich brauchten, aber es war auch auf keinen Fall wenig.

Sie nickte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu. Ja, das war eine gute Lösung.

Sie verbrachten den Samstag alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum, während die anderen sich auf nach Hogsmeade machten. Neville war da, vermutlich hatte seine Großmutter ihm aus Wut wegen der Passwörter verboten, ins Dorf zu gehen, und tat Stefanie ziemlich leid, aber sie hatte keine Zeit, sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen.

Während die Zwillinge damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen, wiederholte Stefanie alten Schulstoﬀ, denn die Zeit bis zu den Prüfungen wurde kontinuierlich weniger.

Und das zeigte sich schon alleine dadurch, dass die Osterferien bald darauf begannen. Die Zwillinge würden am Freitag Geburtstag haben, Karfreitag um genau zu sein, und Stefanie fragte sich innerlich, ob man an einem Karfreitag überhaupt einen Geburtstag feiern durfte.

Aber diese Frage beschäftigte sie nicht allzu lange, denn in den Ferien fanden sie eines Tages am schwarzen Brett einen Zettel angepinnt, auf dem stand:

BERUFSBERATUNG

Alle Fünftklässler sind verpﬂichtet,

während der ersten Woche des Sommertrimesters

an einer kurzen Unterredung

mit ihrem jeweiligen Hauslehrer

teilzunehmen,

bei der ihre künftiger beruﬂicher Werdegang erörtert wird.

Die einzelnen Termine sind unten ausgeführt.

Stefanie blickte hinunter auf die Liste mit den Terminen und stellte fest, dass es nicht alphabetisch geordnet war, sondern ganz oﬀensichtlich kein besonderes System hinter der Reihenfolge gab.

Aber wenigstens entnahm sie daraus, dass sie am Dienstag um 17 Uhr zu McGonagall gehen sollte, was bedeutete, dass sie nicht einmal eine Unterrichtsstunde versäumen würde. Sie seufzte leise und wandte sich dann einem riesigen Stapel mit Zetteln zu, der neben dem Brett auf einem Tisch lag. Es handelte sich um eine Art Werbung für verschiedene Berufe. Kleine Informationsblätter zu den Arbeiten und welche Anforderungen an den Arbeitsnehmer gestellt wurden.

Stefanie nahm sich von jedem Berufsfeld ein Blatt und zog sich damit in ihren Lieblingssessel am Kamin zurück. Die Zwillinge hatten darauf verzichtet, sich irgendetwas zu nehmen und arbeiteten an ihren Würgzungen-Toﬀees.

„Ihr seid wohl nicht gerade oﬀen gegenüber anderen Berufen, als dem, was euch vorschwebt, was?", fragte sie und las rasch den ersten Zettel durch.

‚SIE WOLLEN ALSO AUF DEM GEBIET DER MUGGELBEZIEHUNGEN ARBEITEN?"

„Nein, warum sollten wir auch? Wir wissen genau was wir wollen, es wäre sinnlos sich mit so nem Zeugs rumzuärgern…." Er wies auf den Haufen Zettel, den Stefanie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Sie grinste. Das überraschte sie gar nicht, aber sie konnte es verstehen. Wenn sie schon wissen würde, was sie später einmal tun wollte, dann würde sie sich auch nicht damit herumschlagen. Eines wusste sie aber: das Gebiet der der Muggelbeziehungen war nichts für sie.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum du dir das alles durch liest", sagte Fred und sah sie merkwürdig vorwurfsvoll an. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass du Heilerin werden wirst."

Sie ließ das Blatt sinken und hob fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wieso glaubst du, das zu wissen?"

Das Blatt wanderte auf die Seite und sie nahm ein neues (‚HABEN SIE ALLES, WAS MAN BRAUCHT, UM SICHERHEITSTROLLE AUSZUBILDEN¿)

„Du hast doch so ein Buch mit Heilzaubern. Darin liest du ziemlich oft."

Das überraschte sie. Ja, sie hatte so ein Buch und tatsächlich las sie manchmal darin, weil sie fand, dass es nichts Nützlicheres gab, als Heilzauber zu beherrschen. Aber das Fred davon wusste, wo sie doch nie darüber gesprochen hatte, das versetzte sie in Erstaunen.

„Wieso weißt du, dass ich das Buch habe? Ich habs dir nie gezeigt."

Er seufzte, während sie stirnrunzelnd feststellte, dass sie lieber keine Sicherheitstrolle ausbilden wollte.

„Liebe Stefanie", begann er in einer ungewöhnlichen Tonlage. „Du weißt es nicht, aber es ist sehr schwer, deine Bücher nicht kennenzulernen, wenn du gerade liest, und man mit dir spricht. Will man dich dabei nämlich ansehen, was bei deiner Schönheit ja niemanden zu verdenken wäre, dann muss man zwangsläuﬁg auf den Einband des Buches starren. So wie jetzt auf das dämliche Papier."

Sie ließ das Blatt sinken, das bisher ihr Gesicht verdeckt hatte, und wurde ein wenig rot. „Tschuldigung."

Das Informationsblatt über Sicherheitstrollausbildner landete über dem mit den Muggelbeziehungen und sie seufzte.

„Ich merke das gar nicht", fuhr sie fort und sah Fred entschuldigend an. „Wenn ich vertieft in ein Buch bin, dann höre ich schon zu und antworte ja auch, aber ich realisiere manchmal nicht, dass ich das Buch vor mein Gesicht halte…"

Er winkte ab. „Ist doch egal. Sieh dir lieber das an."

Und er reichte ihr das Blatt vom Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Vorne prangte das Wappen des Hospitals, ein Zauberstab, gekreuzt mit einem Knochen. Stefanie nahm es und warf einen Blick auf den Inhalt.

„Da bräuchte ich hervorragende UTZs in Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste…", las sie und ließ das Blatt ein wenig sinken.

Die Zwillinge sahen sie ungerührt an. „Wo ist das Problem?", fragte Fred dann, „du bist ein Genie in all diesen Fächern."

„Hauptsächlich weil du überall genial bist", ergänzte George grinsend.

Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Übertreibt mal nicht…" Aber sie hatten in gewisser Art und Weise Recht. Mit keinem dieser Fächer hatte sie Probleme. Im Gegenteil.

Es waren sogar die Hauptfächer, die sie am meisten interessierten. Zwar hatte sie nichts gegen Astronomie, aber ihr fehlte die nötige Motivation, es in den nächsten zwei Jahren weiter zu belegen, weil sie keinen Sinn dahinter erkennen konnte.

„Naja… dann könnte ich Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe, Astronomie, Alte Runen, Arithmantik und Geschichte der Zauberei weglassen…. Und wir hätten noch drei Fächer gemeinsam…."

„Ja, zufälligerweise sind das dann auch alle Fächer, die wir noch haben", ergänzte George und Fred grinste. Oﬀenbar geﬁel ihm der Gedanke, auf so viele unnötige Fächer verzichten zu können.

„Ihr müsst aber noch ein bisschen was tun, damit ihr die drei Fächer überhaupt hinbekommt. Ich hab gehört, dass McGonagall ein ‚Erwartungen übertroﬀen' verlangt, damit man weitermachen kann und ich glaube, dass Lupin auch kein ‚Annehmbar' akzeptieren gesagt wird Flitwick euch unter einem ‚Erwartungen übertroﬀen' sicher auch nicht nehmen und an eurem Schweigezauber müsst ihr noch arbeiten…"

„Ich bin schon echt gut im Schweigezauber", murmelte George und verschränkte seine Finger. Als Stefanie ihre Augenbrauen hochzog, nickte er bekräftigend. „Ja, ernsthaft. Ich bin echt gut darin. Ich hab letztens Errol zum Schweigen gebracht."

„Achja? Indem du ihm eine mit nem Teller übergezogen hast?"

„Bei Errol ist nicht mehr viel zum Schweigen, wir haben Glück, wenn er den Schnabel noch mal aufmacht", murmelte Fred und beugte sich, statt über die Würgzungen-Toﬀees, über sein Lehrbuch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es war das der dritten Klasse, wie Stefanie auﬃel und vermutlich auch nicht seines, sondern das von Ron. Oﬀenbar taten die beiden doch etwas für ihre ZAGs.

„Sagt mal", sagte sie nach einer Weile, über einem anderen Informationsblatt brütend, „das macht doch euer Bruder Bill, oder?" Und dann las sie vor: „Interessieren Sie sich für eine Berufslaufbahn voller Herausforderungen, mit Reisen, Abenteuern und beachtlichen Gefahrenprämien in Form von Schatzanteilen? Dann könnte eine Position in der Gringotts-Zaubererbank für Sie das Richtige sein, die gegenwärtig Fluchbrecher für spannende Aufgaben im Ausland einstellt…"

George nickte und blickte auf. „Ja, aber von Gefahrenprämien in Form von Schatzanteilen hat er nie was erzählt… vielleicht damit er uns keine Weihnachtsgeschenke schenken muss…"

„Oder weil sie doch nicht so groß sind, wie hier angekündigt." Sie warf das Blatt achtlos beiseite und blickte dann seufzend auf den Stapel, der noch vor ihr lag. „Ich glaub ich überlass das McGonagall, sie hat sicher schon oft planlose Schüler beraten…"

„Aber die haben meistens Stärken und Schwächen und sind nicht überall ein Ass", warf George ein und grinste. Stefanie fand es nicht so lustig, weil sie fürchtete, dass er Recht haben könnte. Sie tat sich nirgendwo mehr hervor, als in anderen Bereichen. Wäre sie beispielsweise in Verwandlung besonders gut, könnte sie etwas in dieser Richtung machen, aber so wie die Dinge standen, konnte McGonagall ihr vermutlich nur sagen, dass sie die freieste Wahl überhaupt hatte.

Sie seufzte tief und streckte ihre Beine aus, sodass sie sie auf den Tisch abstützen konnte. Angelina und Alicia kamen die Treppe vom Schlafsaal herunter und setzten sich zu ihnen. Ihre Blicke ﬁelen unweigerlich auf die herumliegenden Blätter.

„Da war aber jemand ﬂeißig", sagte Alicia und gähnte.

„Ja, ich hab ein bisschen durchgeblättert." Stefanie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und ﬁxierte die beiden mit ihren Augen.

„Ihr? Schon Ideen?"

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gerne was mit Quidditch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich gut genug bin. Daniel hingegen…" Sie seufzte leise.

„Ja?" Nun waren auch die Zwillinge hellhörig geworden. Anscheinend interessiert auch sie, was es mit ‚Daniel hingegen' auf sich hatte. Und Stefanie interessierte es sowieso.

„Ich meinte nur, dass er gute Chancen darauf hätte, einmal als Proﬁ zu spielen", meinte Angelina. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste, ob er das auch vorhat, ich sage nur, dass er besser ist als ich."

„Naja, ich würde sagen, dass ihr gleich gut seid", sagte Alicia und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

Fred und George tauschten einen Blick, sagten aber nichts. Auch Stefanie dachte bei sich, dass Angelina nicht unrecht hatte, wenn sie dachte, er wäre besser als sie, obwohl sie natürlich eine sehr gute Spielerin war.

„Ich für meinen Teil", begann Alicia und ﬁschte einen der Zettel heraus, „spiele mit dem Gedanken, das hier zu machen."

Sie zeigte ihnen die Vorderseite des Informationsblattes:

AUSLANDSKORRESPONDENT DES TAGESPROPHETEN

Sie lieben es, zu reisen und von ihren Reisen zu berichten? Sie haben keine Scheu, sich in fremden Ländern heimisch zu fühlen und fürchten auch das Abenteuer nicht? Gelegentliche Unannehmlichkeiten wie Krisen und Reisewarnungen halten sie nicht davon ab? Dann sind sie genau der Richtige für den Job als Auslandskorrespondent des Tagespropheten. Wir suchen arrangierte, junge Zauberer und Hexen, die bereit sind, fremde Länder zu bereisen und davon zu berichten.

Voraussetzungen: Schreibfertigkeiten und Interesse

„Wow", sagte Stefanie, war aber nicht beeindruckt. „Da sieht man mal, wie hoch qualiﬁziert Reporter eigentlich sein müssen."

Alicia zog eine Schnute. „Ich weiß, ich brauch nicht mal irgendein UTZ! Aber es geht mir auch nicht darum, sondern um die Reisen… so kann ich Ol-"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und verstummte, aber Stefanie hatte schon verstanden.

„Achso, darum geht es dir! Du vertraust darauf, dass Oliver Quidditchspieler wird und willst ihn auf seinen Reisen begleiten…" Sie musterte Alicia abschätzend, während die anderen ein wenig überrascht wirkten. „Naja, da wärst du als Sport-Korrespondentin besser dran."

Alicia seufzte. „Ich weiß, es ist keine gute Idee… vor allem wenn wir uns trennen sollten…"

„Nun, zumindest danach sieht es im Moment nicht aus", sagte Angelina trocken und nahm ihr das Informationsblatt aus der Hand, um es selbst einmal durchzulesen.

„Er hat die ﬁxe Idee Quidditchspieler zu werden", fuhr Alicia fort und ﬁngerte an ihrer Halskette herum. „Und ich will ihn nicht verlieren…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sie hinzufügte: „Außerdem muss ich mir so nicht einmal Mühe in Zaubertränke geben. Ich schaﬀ das sowieso nicht."

„Wie wahr", murmelte Fred und in seinen Augen lag ein genüsslicher Ausdruck. „Nie mehr Zaubertränke… nie mehr Snape…"

„Ich werde einfach mein Bestes in allen Fächern geben, die mir Spaß machen und danach nehm ich die weiter, in denen ich es geschaﬀt habe…"

„Und ehe du dich versiehst, bist du überqualiﬁziert für eine Auslandskorrespondentin des Tagespropheten", grinste Stefanie und Angelina gab ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich.

„Was willst du denn machen, Angelina?", fragte George und Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass Angelina ein klein wenig rot wurde, als er sie ansprach, aber vermutlich hatte sie sich das einfach nur eingebildet.

„Ich? Äh…Wie gesagt, nachdem das mit Quidditch eher schlecht aussieht habe ich keinen Plan, ich hoﬀe nur, dass McGonagall einen hat."

„Da habt ihr ja was gemeinsam", stellte Fred fest und grinste Stefanie an, die zurückgrinste.

„Ja, wir werden McGonagall ein wenig tyrannisieren. Ich hoﬀe nur, dass sie ein paar gute Vorschläge hat, ich will nicht im Ministerium enden." Angelina fuhr sich durch ihr dunkles Haar und warf einen Blick auf die ganzen Informationsblätter, als würde eines von ihnen sie gleich anspringen, um ihr zu sagen, dass das genau das Richtige für sie wäre.

„Wer will schon im Ministerium enden", murmelte George abschätzig und schüttelte dann sogar richtig angeekelt seinen Kopf.

„Dein Dad zum Beispiels?" Stefanie hatte das nicht unbedingt sagen wollen, aber es war ihr einfach hinausgerutscht und es zeigte Wirkung, denn Georges Wangen färbten sich deutlich röter.

„Ja, natürlich, aber das zählt für mich gar nicht mehr zum Ministerium. Sie sind unbestechlich und niemand will sie bestechen, weil es niemanden interessiert."

„Acha", machten Stefanie, Alicia und Angelina aus einem Mund und keine von ihnen konnte ihm so gut folgen wie Fred, der seinem Bruder zustimmend zunickte.

Dann vergrub Stefanie sich wieder in die Merkblätter und Angelina folgte ihrem Beispiel, während Alicia von Wood abgelenkt wurde, der in diesem Moment den Raum betrat und mit ihr unbedingt über das kommende Spiel reden wollte.

Die Woche verging viel zu schnell, vielleicht auch, weil der Geburtstag der Zwillinge so im Vordergrund stand, zumindest für Stefanie. Die beiden freuten sich so unglaublich über ihre zehn Galleonen, dass Stefanie überlegte, ob sie ihnen überhaupt noch einmal etwas anderes schenken sollte.

Andererseits freuten sie sich auch über die Berti Botts Bohnen von Lee, also waren sie wahrscheinlich einfach leicht zu beschenken.

Am Dienstag um 16:45 Uhr machte Stefanie sich auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro. Sie hatte einen recht anstrengenden Tag voll Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde und Arithmantik hinter sich und war bereits jetzt müde. Sie konnte nur hoﬀen, dass McGonagall ein wenig Verständnis aufbringen würde.

Als sie um 16:58 an ihre Tür klopfte, ertönte sofort ein deutliches: „Herein", dem Stefanie Folge leistete.

Professor McGonagall saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und dieser war bedeckt mit verschiedensten Broschüren, die Stefanie inzwischen allesamt sehr bekannt vorkamen.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte, Miss Galen", forderte sie sie auf und Stefanie ließ sich auf dem hohen, hölzernen Lehnstuhl nieder, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand, während Professor McGonagall einige der Blätter beiseite schob.

„Nun, Miss Galen, bei dieser Beratung geht es darum, über Ihre Berufsvorstellungen und –Wünsche zu sprechen, Sie zu beraten und Ihnen bei Ihrer Entscheidung zu helfen, welche Fächer Sie in den nächsten zwei Jahren weiter vertiefen wollen", begann Professor McGonagall und Stefanie lauschte ihr aufmerksam. „Haben Sie sich vielleicht schon Gedanken dazu gemacht?"

„Oh ja", sagte Stefanie und warf einen Blick auf die ganzen Informationsblätter. „Ich habe all diese Broschüren angesehen und teilweise gelesen, aber irgendwie haben sie mir nicht geholfen…"

„Gibt es denn nichts, das Sie besonders interessiert?", fragte McGonagall erstaunt nach und Stefanie zuckte ein wenig hilﬂos mit den Achseln, ehe sie sich an Freds Worte erinnerte.

„Ich weiß nicht… Heilen vielleicht…"

„Heilen?" McGonagall zog das Merkblatt des Hospitals hervor. „Nun, die nötigen Qualiﬁkationen besitzen Sie ohne Zweifel. Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde… soweit ich das sehe, sind das alles Fächer, in denen man Sie derzeit auf ein ‚Ohnegleichen' schätzt."

Sie lächelte und Stefanie wurde ein wenig rot. „Tatsächlich?"

„Oh ja, Ihre Lehrer haben mir alle Notizen zukommen lassen, welche Noten Sie derzeit bekommen würden", erklärte sie und Stefanie stutzte.

„Professor Snape würde mir ein ‚Ohnegleichen' geben?" Das zu glauben ﬁel ihr doch schwer. Snape schien sie nicht zu mögen, er lobte sie nie und vermied es, ihre Tränke in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu kommentieren.

Professor McGonagall jedoch nickte. „Ja, so hat er es mir mitgeteilt."

„Oh…" Stefanie verschränkte ihre Finger in einander und schwieg eine Weile, während Professor McGonagall sie aufmerksam musterte. „Na dann…", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit und lächelte.

Professor McGonagall, die sie die ganze Zeit über angesehen hatte, beugte sich nun ein bisschen weiter vor und stützte sich mit ihrer Hand am Tisch auf.

„Sie sehen Ihrer Großmutter so unglaublich ähnlich… genau wie Sie in Ihrem Alter…" In ihrer Stimme lag etwas Sentimentales, etwas, das vollkommen ungewohnt war, aus ihrem Mund.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Stefanie vorsichtig, „Meine Großmutter, Abigail?"

McGonagall nickte. „Ja, Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass er es Ihnen erzählt hat…"

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass Sie mit ihr befreundet waren", ﬁel Stefanie ein und sie sah die Professorin mit neuem Interesse an. „Haben Sie mir deshalb geholfen ein Animagus zu werden?", fragte sie dann unverblümt und Professor McGonagall setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin.

„Ich habe Ihnen aus vielen Gründen geholfen", sagte sie ein wenig steif. „Unter anderem, weil Sie die nötige Begabung dafür besitzen. Sie sind in vielen Dingen begabt, eigentlich in allem, wie mir scheint. Sie könnten jeden dieser Berufe", dabei deutete sie mit der Hand auf die Informationsblätter, „ergreifen und hätten keine Schwierigkeiten damit."

„Aber es muss mich auch interessieren…", erwiderte Stefanie ein wenig schwach und sie nickte.

„Das sollte es, allerdings. Nun, Sie sollten vielleicht wissen, dass auch Ihre Großmutter plante, eine Heilerin zu werden, ehe…" Sie verstummte, als wäre ihr klar geworden, dass sie zuviel gesagt hatte.

Stefanie runzelte die Stirn. „Ehe was?", fragte sie und sah Professor McGonagall neugierig an. Was hatte sie soeben fast preisgegeben? Warum war ihre Großmutter keine Heilerin geworden?

Doch Professor McGonagall winkte ab und wirkte auf einmal sehr niedergeschlagen. „Das soll sie Ihnen besser selbst erzählen. Mir steht es nicht zu. Worauf ich eigentlich hinauswollte, ist, dass ich glaube, dass dieser Beruf sehr gut für Sie geeignet wäre. Er ist anspruchsvoll, spannend und ganz sicher nicht langweilig. Sie werden sicher auf Ihre Kosten kommen, er wird Sie fordern und Ihre Talente ebenso."

Stefanie nickte langsam. Was Professor McGonagall sagte, hörte sich so logisch und schlüssig an. So richtig. Und auch Fred hatte ihr zu diesem Beruf geraten und er kannte sie gut. Genau wie McGonagall ihre Großmutter gut gekannt hatte, die ihr ja angeblich so ähnlich gewesen war.

„Sie haben vielleicht Recht", sagte sie deshalb. „Es könnte der richtige Beruf für mich sein."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Und was außer guten Leistungen in der Schule muss man noch mitbringen?", erkundigte Stefanie sich weiter und Professor McGonagall wirkte kurz nachdenklich, ehe sie sagte: „Nun, ich denke, dass Sie unter Druck richtig handeln müssen, Sie müssen Ruhe bewahren können und natürlich dürfen Sie nicht in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn Sie Blut sehen. Sie müssen sehr aufmerksam sein, jedes kleine Detail, kann entscheiden, wenn es um die richtige Behandlungsmethode geht… es ist, wie bereits erwähnt, sicher ein sehr anspruchsvoller Beruf der auch sehr viel Verantwortung mit sich bringt. Sie müssen, im schlimmsten Fall, auch damit umgehen können, wenn Sie jemanden nicht mehr helfen können."

Das klang nach schrecklich viel Verantwortung und Stefanie schluckte, ohne es zu merken.

„Die Ausbildung zum Heiler wird von dazu befugten Krankenhäusern selbst übernommen. Das in London ansässige Hospital gehört zu jenen, die dazu zertiﬁziert sind. Die Ausbildung dort dauert dauert drei Jahre. Wenn Sie aufgenommen werden, arbeiten Sie je ein halbes Jahr lang in den jeweiligen Fachrichtungen. Nach jedem Halbjahr legen Sie eine Zwischenprüfung ab, ehe Sie am Ende der drei Jahre noch eine weitere Prüfung absolvieren müssen. Erst dann sind Sie fertig ausgebildet. Bis vor wenigen Jahren war die Ausbildung noch kostenpﬂichtig aber der Zaubereiminister Cornlius Fugde hat eines seiner Wahlversprechen eingelöst, indem er das auf Kosten des Ministeriums umstellen ließ." Sie verzog ein wenig die Miene, obwohl es etwas durchaus erfreuliches war. „Seit einiger Zeit ist die Ausbildung für Sie also kostenfrei und wird sogar geringfügig entlohnt. An sich ist es also keine schlechte Wahl und ich will hinzufügen, dass das Hospital unter den fünf führenden Akademien für Heilausbildung liegt."

„Sie sagten, dass man aufgenommen werden muss", hakte Stefanie nach, der der Gedanke auf drei weitere Jahre des Lernens nach ihrem UZS nicht unbedingt zusagte. „Gibt es eine Prüfung?"

„Es gibt nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Plätzen. Als ich mich das letzte Mal erkundigte, waren es 6. Sie werden nach Ihren Noten gereiht, nur bei zu vielen gleich qualiﬁzierten Anwärtern gibt es einen Test."

Stefanie begann an ihrer Unterlippe herumzukauen und dachte darüber nach, wie hoch die Chancen waren, dass sich mehr als sechs Leute bewarben. Es schien, als hätte Professor McGonagall ihre Gedanken gelesen, denn ein Lächeln schlich sich über ihr Gesicht. „In den letzten Jahren haben sich nie mehr als sechs Leute beworben." Und dann: „Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen?"

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Dann ist Ihre Berufsberatung beendet, sollten Ihnen noch Fragen einfallen, Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich ﬁnden."

„In Ordnung", murmelte Stefanie und verließ das Büro. Sie ging geradewegs hinunter zur Großen Halle, da nun Zeit für das Abendessen war, und dachte während des gesamten Weges über das nach, was sie erfahren hatte.

Ihre Großmutter hatte Heilerin werden wollen, ehe irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen war. Sie besaß alle Qualiﬁkationen um selbst diesen Beruf anzustreben und sie konnte ihr Interesse nicht leugnen. Vermutlich war es tatsächlich genau das, was sie machen sollte, denn was sonst?

Den Zwillingen mit ihrem Laden helfen? Als ob das jemals ihr Plan, oder der von Fred und George gewesen wäre! Sie war vielleicht gut darin, Zauber zu erﬁnden und sie konnte ihnen dabei helfen, Produkte zu entwickeln, aber das war einfach nicht das, was sie machen würde und das wusste sie.

In der Großen Halle traf sie auf Fred und George, die gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft waren, sie aber schon beim Eintreten bemerkten und zu sich winkten.

Bei ihnen angekommen, setzte sie sich und schenkte sich erstmal ein Glas Kürbissaft ein.

„Na, wie wars?", fragte Fred sofort und Stefanie musste anhand dieses Interesses grinsen.

„War okay. Sie sagt, ich soll Heilerin werden…"

„Was hab ich gesagt?" Triumphierend blitzten seine Augen in ihre Richtung und sie trank einen Schluck Saft, während sie nickte.

„Ja, du hast genau dasselbe gesagt…" Als sie das Glas wieder absetzte, legte sich eine Falte in ihre Stirn. „War einer von euch nicht auch schon dran? George, oder? Heute um 13 Uhr?"

Er grummelte irgendetwas, das sich wie eine Zustimmung anhörte.

„Sie hat ihm gesagt, dass er Mum nicht unglücklich machen soll, aber sich selbst auch nicht", erklärte Fred an der Stelle seines Bruders. „Und dass so ein Laden vermutlich das Einzige ist, das wir machen können."

Anscheinend fand er es sehr lustig, wie McGonagall sie einschätzte.

„Oh", ﬁel ihm ein, „Und natürlich, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass wir ein ZAG in Verwandlung schaﬀen, weil wir für nächstes Jahr ein ‚E' brauchen."

Stefanie schmunzelte ein wenig, als sie das hörte. „Da hat sie aber viel gesagt. Zufälligerweise vielleicht auch noch, dass du nicht mehr kommen musst, weil es reicht, wenn einer von euch da war?"

Fred warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu und nahm sich ein paar Kartoﬀeln. „Sie weiß, dass wir zwei verschiedene Personen mit verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten und Vorlieben, Stärken, Abneigungen und Schwächen sind."

„Du redest gerade so, als würde ich das nicht wissen", sagte Stefanie und tat, als würde er sie wirklich verletzen, was er tatsächlich irgendwo auch tat, weil er Recht hatte. Es war schwierig, die Zwillinge so stark zu diﬀerenzieren, weil sie sich so ähnlich zu sein schienen. Natürlich, sie sah kleine Unterscheide, kannte Dinge, bei denen sie nicht übereinstimmten, aber im Endeﬀekt waren sie sich doch ähnlich.


	50. Der heißersehnte Sieg

**49\. Der heißersehnte Sieg**

In den nächsten Tagen hatten auch die anderen Schüler ihre Beratungen, aber kaum einer sprach darüber. Angelina hüllte sich in Schweigen über das, was McGonagall ihr gesagt hatte und intensivierte ihr Lernen für die Zaubertränke-Prüfung, während plötzlich auch alle anderen begannen, mehr und mehr zu lernen. Es war, als wäre ihnen durch diese Beratung klar geworden, wie nahe die ZAG-Prüfungen tatsächlich waren, wenn man bedachte wie viel Stoﬀ man zu lernen hatte.

Zweimal jedoch wurde Stefanie noch von diesen Prüfungen abgelenkt. Die erste Gelegenheit war ihr Geburtstag, der . Sie feierte diesen Tag eigentlich nicht besonders, und es hatte auch niemand eine Party oder ähnliches für sie organisiert. Angelina und Alicia schenkten ihr ein faszinierendes Buch über magische Heilmethoden und von Mariechen bekam sie selbst zusammengemischten Kaugummi. Er war nicht schlecht, denn er änderte seinen Geschmack, während man kaute, aber Stefanie traute ihm nicht ganz.

Das Geschenk, das ihr jedoch am aller meisten Freude bereitete, war das der Zwillinge. Zuerst glaubte Stefanie, dass die beiden nichts für sie hatten, denn sie gaben ihr nichts, aber dann, am Abend, als sie müde und erschöpft im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, rückten die beiden ein weniger näher heran und Fred räusperte sich.

„Falls du glaubst, wir hätten deinen Geburtstag vergessen…", begann er und Stefanie unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr es nicht habt. Ihr habt mir doch gratuliert, sobald ihr mich gesehen habt." Sie lächelte und George verbesserte: „Falls du denkst, dass wir dein Geschenk vergessen haben…"

„Ihr spart, es ist kein Problem, wenn ihr mir nichts schenkt", unterbrach sie wieder.

„Jetzt lass uns doch mal ausreden", sagte Fred bestimmt, grinste aber. Stefanie wurde ein wenig rot und nickte beschämt.

„Also, dein 16ter Geburtstag ist natürlich etwas Besonderes. 16 wird man nur einmal im Leben, nicht wahr? Und noch ein Jahr, dann bist du volljährig." Die beiden grinsten sich an, vielleicht, weil diese unglaublich gefühlsbetonte Rede sie selbst ergriﬀ.

„Und du hast Recht, wir sparen gerade, aber wir haben trotzdem ein Geschenk für dich", fuhr Fred fort und machte eine Pause, um die Spannung zu steigern.

Dann hielt George es nicht mehr aus und musste mit der Sache hinausrücken: „Du hast vielleicht mitbekommen, dass dieses Jahr in England die Weltmeisterschaft im Quidditch stattﬁndet… und Dad bekommt vielleicht Karten."

Stefanie nickte und eine vage Hoﬀnung breitete sich in ihr aus, aber sie wollte nicht enttäuscht werden, weswegen sie sie sofort zurückdrängte. Es war absolut unwahrscheinlich, dass…

„Wir wollen dich dabei haben", verkündete Fred und die beiden strahlten sie an.

Stefanie blickte zurück und konnte kaum fassen, was sie gerade gehört hatte. „W-was? Ihr wollt, dass ich mitkomme?"

„Natürlich, wäre doch langweilig ohne dich. Wir haben Dad schon gesagt, dass er unbedingt auch eine Karte für dich braucht."

„Aber… sowas kann ich doch nicht annehmen… die sind doch bestimmt teuer."

Doch die beiden schüttelten ihre Köpfe. „Vergiss das sofort wieder. Wir haben Mum einen sehr langen Brief geschrieben, in dem wir ihr klar gemacht haben, dass wir, als Zwillinge, die meisten Entbehrungen in dieser Familie einstecken mussten und dass es also nur gerecht ist, wenn wir dieses Mal bevorzugt werden. Und dann haben wir angemerkt, dass wir die Karte bezahlen, falls sie das nicht auch so sieht, aber sie hat zurück geschrieben, dass wir dich unbedingt einladen sollen und am besten auch noch für ein paar Wochen im Fuchsbau."

Das war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein und beinahe zu Tränen gerührt ﬁel sie den beiden nacheinander um den Hals.

„Ihr seid einfach die Besten! Die Allerbesten! Und das ist das allerbeste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe! Danke!"

„Bis auf den Haken, dass es sein kann, dass Dad gar keine Karten bekommt", merkte George an, aber das trübte die Freude nicht.

Aber das war nicht alles. Das Spiel Gryﬃndor gegen Slytherin rückte näher und näher und die Spannung stieg.

Alicia und Angelina wussten nicht recht, worauf sie sich jetzt konzentrieren sollten, entschieden sich aber für das Spiel. Fred und George hatten sowieso nichts anderes mehr im Kopf, und man konnte sogar ihnen anmerken, dass sie nervös waren, auch wenn sie es auf ihre Art und Weise lösten und einfach noch ausgelassener und lauter waren, als sonst schon.

Ganz Gryﬃndor ﬁeberte diesem Spiel entgegen, ging es doch nicht nur darum, Slytherin zu besiegen, sondern vor allem darum, den Pokal endlich einmal für ihr Haus zu gewinnen.

Auch die Slytherins wussten, dass es darum ging und sie zeigten es überdeutlich. Immer wieder kam es zu kleinen Kämpfen zwischen Schülern aus diesen Häusern und Wood forderte die Gryﬃndors sogar dazu auf, Harry nie alleine zu lassen und notfalls zu beschützen.

Aber die Mitglieder der Mannschaft der Slytherins hatten es nicht nur auf Harry abgesehen. Sie hatten ihre eigenen Methoden, um den Druck, der auf ihnen lastete, zu mildern, und diese bestanden hauptsächlich daraus, Gryﬃndors fertig zu machen.

Der Zaubertrankunterricht nahm eine neue Dimension an Geduldsprobe an, vor allem für Alicia, Angelina, Fred und George, die ja im Team spielten. Es traf sich ja leider, dass in ihrem Jahrgang auch drei Slytherins in der Mannschaft waren. Blechtley, Warrington und Montague. Auch Pucey war Jäger gewesen, aber er war inzwischen durch Warrington ersetzt worden und spielte nicht mehr, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, möglichst hinterhältig und gemein zu agieren.

Davon, dass Snape Stefanie auf ein ‚Ohnegleichen' einschätzte, merkte sie auch nichts. Er verhielt sich ihr gegenüber, genau wie bei allen anderen Gryﬃndors, nicht gerade freundlich, hatte spöttische Kommentare auf der Zunge und kritisierte alles, was es zu kritisieren gab, während er die Slytherins noch mehr lobte, als er es sonst schon tat.

Etwas jedoch ﬁel Stefanie auf: Miles Bletchley, der ja als Hüter spielte, hielt sich auﬀallend zurück, wie schon das ganze Jahr über. Wenn Montague und Warrington versuchten, sie und die anderen Gryﬃndors zu provozieren, dann blickte er stur auf seinen Kessel oder die Anleitung und tat, als würde ihn das alles gar nichts angehen.

Am Abend vor dem Spiel waren sie alle aufgeregt, auch Stefanie, obwohl sie gar nicht spielen musste.

Sie saß zusammen mit Alicia und Angelina auf dem Sofa und versuchte sie abzulenken, in dem sie mit ihnen über die Koboldaufstände sprach, die sicher zu den ZAG-Prüfungen drankommen würden, aber irgendwie funktionierte es nicht richtig, weswegen sie ihre Taktik änderte und anﬁng über Mode zu diskutieren, was bessere Wirkung erzielte und bald waren sie in ein Gespräch über Kleidung vertieft und dachten nicht mehr an das Spiel. Zumindest nicht, bis Wood sie ins Bett schickte. Dabei meinte er eigentlich nur Alicia und Angelina, aber auch Stefanie ging hinauf und legte sich hin. Sie wollte nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, der ihr vorkam wie kochendes Wasser, in dem sie eingeschlossen war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, in der ganzen Aufregung ersticken zu müssen, wenn sie sich nicht auf etwas anderes konzentrierte, weswegen sie den Schlaf vorzog.

In der Nacht hatte Stefanie einen merkwürdigen Traum. Sie träumte, sie wäre Zuhause und würde aus dem Fenster hinaus zum Haus ihrer verstorbenen Großmutter blicken. Sie sah hinunter auf den Hof, aber zwischen den Steinplatten wucherte Unkraut und Gras, als hätte sich schon seit Ewigkeiten niemand mehr darum gekümmert. In ihrem Traum erschreckte sie dieses Bild nicht, sie schien es gewohnt zu sein, als würde sie jeden Tag mehrmals hinunter sehen.

Sie konnte auch in den Garten ihrer Großmutter sehen. Gelbe, herbstlich verfärbte Blätter lagen auf dem Boden und die Bäume waren beinahe kahl.

Als sie wieder auf die Steinplatten sah, ﬁel ihr etwas auf, was sie dort zuvor nicht gesehen hatte und auch in der Vergangenheit nicht. Zwischen zwei Platten wuchs nicht nur Gras, dort wuchsen auch zwei gelbe Tulpen. Sie wirkten frisch, gesund und kräftig, standen in voller Pracht inmitten des Unkrauts und das, obwohl es Frühlingsblumen waren.

Vor ihren Augen ﬁelen die letzten Blätter von den Bäumen. Ihr wurde klar, dass die Blumen komplett indent wirkten, während ein Windstoß durch den Garten zog. Dunkle Wolken erschienen am Himmel, es begann zu schneien. Schnee bedeckte bald Boden und Bäume, alles wurde weiß, in Sekundenschnelle. Die Tulpen aber standen immer noch, auch wenn eine dünne Schneeschicht sie bedeckte.

Mehr Schnee ﬁel, er begrub alles unter sich. Dann kam der Frühling, zuerst zögerlich, schnell stärker. Der Schnee schmolz, erste Blüten machten sich auf den Bäumen sichtbar und als der letzte Schnee verschwunden war, sah sie, dass die beiden Tulpen immer noch dort waren, genau wie zuvor.

Das Jahr verging und es vergingen noch viele weitere, doch die Tulpen blieben.

Als Stefanie erwachte, war ihr, als hätte sie ein furchtbar langes Leben hinter sich. Sie stöhnte und es ﬁel ihr ungewöhnlich schwer, aufzustehen und das Bett zu verlassen.

Wie viele Winter hatte sie in dieser Nacht gesehen?

80? 90? Sie wusste es nicht, aber es war ihr vorgekommen wie eine Ewigkeit. Noch nie hatte sie eine so lange Nacht erlebt, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit geschlafen und geträumt hatte. Und dennoch, ihr war nicht langweilig gewesen und sie hatte sich auch nicht schlecht gefühlt, im Gegenteil, eher glücklich und zufrieden und dabei hatte sie nichts getan, als fast hundertmal den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten und das Bestehenbleiben der Tulpen mitanzusehen.

Ein wenig verwirrt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und fuhr sich durch das zerzauste Haare. Was für ein merkwürdiger Traum.

Als sie die Bettvorhänge zur Seite zog, stellte sie fest, dass Angelina und Alicia schon gegangen waren. Eigentlich war der ganze Schlafsaal leer.

Und da ﬁel es ihr wieder ein: Heute spielte Gryﬃndor gegen Slytherin!

Mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Weil sie glaubte, keine Zeit zu haben, ihr Haar zu waschen, ﬂocht sie es zu einem französischen Zopf, den sie von ihrer Schulter über ihre Brust fallen ließ und eilte dann schnell hinunter zum Frühstück. Die Große Halle war schon relativ voll und sie sah, dass die Gryﬃndormannschaft schon beim Frühstück saß.

Die Slytherins, die aufblickten, als sie kam, warfen ihr böse Blicke zu, vermutlich, weil sie eine Gryﬃndor war. Nur Bletchley nicht, er wirkte zu nervös, um irgendjemanden einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Als er sie sah, senkte er seinen Blick auf seinem Teller und führte eine leere Gabel zu seinem Mund.

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf und setzte sich neben Angelina.

„Na, nervös?", fragte sie überﬂüssigerweise und bekam auch nur ein Grummeln als Antwort, was sie grinsen ließ.

„Das ist doch nur ein Spiel, nervös sein könnt ihr noch bei euren ZAGs und UTZs." Dabei war sie sich recht sicher, dass Oliver für einen Sieg Gryﬃndors alle seine UTZs in den Wind schlagen würde.

Die Mannschaft ging recht bald, da sie sich noch das Spielfeld und die Bedingungen ansehen wollten, und als sie gingen, ertönte von fast allen Seiten Beifall, nur die Slytherins schwiegen.

Bis auf sie wollten alle, dass Gryﬃndor gewann. Nicht, weil sie die Gryﬃndors so gerne hatten, sondern weil sie wollten, dass Slytherin endlich den Pokal aus den Händen geben musste.

Stefanie ließ sich Zeit mit dem Essen, obwohl sie eigentlich spät dran war. Als sie dann doch aufstand, war die Große Halle bis auf wenige Schüler leer. Die meisten hatten sich wohl schon auf den Weg zum Stadion gemacht und Stefanie tat es ihnen nun gleich.

Es war ein schöner Tag, die Sonne schien, es war herrlich trocken und nichts erinnerte mehr an den furchtbar verregneten Herbst.

Schon von weitem konnte Stefanie sehen, dass das Stadion schon recht gut besetzt war, aber sie beeilte sich trotzdem nicht, denn irgendwo würde sie schon einen Platz ﬁnden.

Tatsächlich musste sie sich am Ende zwischen eine Gruppe Sechst- und Zweitklässler quetschen, aber das machte nichts, denn zu den Zweitklässlern gehörten auch Ginny und Marie, die Stefanie gleich darüber aufklärten, wie angesäuert die Slytherins jetzt schon aussahen.

Da konnte Stefanie ihnen nur zustimmen. Keiner der grün gekleideten Schüler sah wirklich glücklich aus. Snape, der bei ihnen saß, war ebenfalls grün angezogen (was an ihm seltsam ungewohnt aussah, trug er sonst doch immer nur schwarz) und blickte genauso säuerlich in die Runde wie seine Schüler.

Stefanie fand, dass es schrecklich sein musste, ein Slytherin zu sein. Niemand mochte einen und man musste die ganze Zeit gemein und böse sein.

„Und hier kommt das Team der Gryﬃndors!", verkündete Lee nach kurzer Zeit und sieben rot gekleidete Menschen betraten das Feld. „Potter, Laska, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley und Wood. Weithin anerkannt als das beste Team, das Hogwarts seit einigen Jahren hervorgebracht hat -"

Aus den Reihen der Slytherins erklangen laute Buhrufe, während die anderen Lee zustimmend zujubelten.

„Und hier ist das Team der Slytherins, geführt von Kapitän Flint. Er hat einige Änderungen in der Aufstellung vorgenommen und scheint jetzt weniger auf Können, als auf Kraft gesetzt zu haben - "

Erneut buhten die Slytherins und Stefanie verstand auf einmal, warum Pucey gegen Warrington ausgetauscht worden war. Fünf der Spieler waren einfach nur riesige Trolle, breit gebaut, mit massigen Muskeln und ﬁesen Grinsern. Dann war da der Sucher, Malfoy, von eher schlanker, fast schmächtiger Statur, der normalerweise schon blass, heute aber kalkweiß wirkte, und natürlich Bletchley, den Stefanie einfach nicht zu den Trollen zählen konnte. Er war zwar breiter gebaut, aber gut modelliert. Seine Muskeln machten ihn attraktiver, als er durch sein schönes Gesicht ohnehin schon war. Und seinen türkis-blauen Augen glaubte sie sogar aus dieser Entfernung sehen zu können.

„Begrüßt euch, Kapitäne!", rief Madame Hooch und die beiden gaben sich die Hände, jedoch sah es eher so aus, als würden sie sie einander brechen wollen. Dennoch verzog keiner der beiden das Gesicht.

„Besteigt eure Besen! Drei, zwei eins…."

Sie pﬁﬀ laut und vierzehn Besen stiegen in die Luft. Die Spieler gingen in ihre Positionen und Stefanie ließ ihren Blick langsam über die Zuseher wandern, während Lee weiter kommentierte: „Und jetzt ist Gryﬃndor im Ballbesitz, Alicia Spinnet ist am Quaﬀel, sie ﬂiegt direkt auf die Torstangen der Slytherins zu, sieht gut aus, Alicia! Aaaarh, nein – Quaﬀel abgefangen von Warrington, Warrinton von den Slytherins rast jetzt in die Gegenrichtung – autsch! – George Weasley hat da schön mit dem Klatscher gearbeitet, Warrington lässt den Quaﬀel fallen, er wird gefangen von – Johnson, Gryﬃndor wieder im Ballbesitz, komm schon, Angelina – hübscher Schlenker um Montague – duck dich, Angelina, da kommt ein Klatscher! – Sie macht das Tor! Zehn zu null für Gryﬃndor!"

Angelina stieß mit der Faust in die Luft und ﬂog über die Tribünen hinweg; Stefanie blickte zu ihr hinauf und jubelte mit den anderen, als Marcus Flint im vollen Flug mit ihr zusammenstieß und Angelina beinahe auf sie hinabgestürzt wäre.

Die Menge begann ihn auszubuhen und er grinste scheinheilig. „'Tschuldigung, tut mir Leid, hab sie nicht gesehen."

„Als ob", murmelte Stefanie, doch da kam auch schon Fred angeﬂogen und schlug Flint mit dem Schläger auf den Hinterkopf. Ginny und Mariechen zuckten zusammen, doch Stefanie winkte ab.

„Macht euch um den keine Sorgen, nach dem, was ich gehört habe, hat er gar keine Gehirnzellen, die absterben könnten."

Flints Nase knallte auf seinen Besenstiel und sie ﬁng heftig zu bluten an.

„Das reicht jetzt!", kam es von Madame Hooch, die empört angeﬂogen kam. „Strafstoß für Gryﬃndor, wegen einer willkürlichen Attacke auf ihre Jägerin! Strafstoß für Slytherin, wegen mutwilliger Verletzung ihres Jägers!"

Fred machte ein Theater deswegen, aber Madame Hooch änderte ihre Meinung nicht und Alicia verwandelte ihren Strafstoß. Bletchley schien an diesem Tag generell nicht so gut in Form zu sein. Zwanzig für Null stand es nun und beide Bälle, die auf sein Tor geschossen worden waren, waren durchgegangen, abgesehen natürlich von dem Ball, den Montague vorher abgefangen hatte.

Flint machte sich nun daran, mit blutender Nase den ihm zugesprochenen Strafstoß auszuführen, aber Wood hielt.

„Jaaa!", rief Lee begeistert, „Ich kanns kaum glauben! Er hat ihn gehalten!"

Die Gryﬃndors jubelten und kreischten begeistert und konnten sich kaum halten vor Freude, obwohl noch lange nichts entschieden war.

„Gryﬃndor im Ballbesitz, nein, Slytherin – nein! – wieder Gryﬃndor und dieses Mal mit Daniel Laska, Daniel Laska für Gryﬃndor mit dem Quaﬀel, er rauscht das Spielfeld hoch – das war Absicht!"

Montague war Daniel in die Quere geﬂogen und hatte ihn hart gerammt, als Daniel geschickt ausgewichen war. Zwar schaﬀte Daniel es, auf dem Besen zu bleiben, aber er ließ den Quaﬀel fallen.

Madame Hoochs Pﬁﬀ ertönte und sie begann laut mit Montague zu schimpfen, nachdem sie zu ihm geﬂogen war. Kurze Zeit später hatte Daniel einen weiteren Strafstoß für Gryﬃndor verwandelt.

„Hält Bletchley heute überhaupt noch mal was?", fragte Stefanie halblaut, eher an sich selbst gerichtet, aber Mariechen hörte es.

„Wer? Der Hüter?" Stefanie nickte. „Ich hoﬀe nicht, dass er es tut. Immerhin wollen wir gewinnen", sagte Marie dann und stimmte laut in den Jubel der Gryﬃndors ein.

„Dreißig zu null! Was sagt ihr jetzt, ihr dreckigen, falsch spielenden…", begann Lee und wurde von McGonagall unterbrochen.

„Jordan! Wenn sie das Spiel nicht unparteiisch kommentieren können, dann – !"

„Ich sag nur die Wahrheit, Professor!"

Da konnte Stefanie ihm nur Recht geben. Die Slytherins zeigten sich wirklich von ihrer gemeinsten Seite und bewiesen mit ihren Verzweiﬂungstaten eigentlich nur, wie unterlegen sie den Gegnern waren. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es gut tat, die grün gewandeten Schüler einmal so zu sehen.

Dann, plötzlich, schien Harry etwas gesehen zu haben. Er riss den Feuerblitz herum und raste auf das Tor der Slytherins zu. Nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte ihn ein Klatscher, kurz darauf streifte ihn der nächste.

Die beiden Treiber der Slytherins ﬂogen von beiden Seiten auf ihn zu, kamen immer näher und dann, plötzlich, riss er seinen Feuerblitz in die Höhe und die beiden krachten mit einem furchtbaren Geräusch, wie von brechenden Knochen und reißenden Sehnen, zusammen.

„Hahaaaaa!", mache Lee, während die beiden Treiber voneinander weg ﬂogen und sich die Köpfe hielten. „so ein Pech Jungs! Da müsst ihr früher aufstehen, wenn ihr einen Feuerblitz schlagen wollt! Und nun wieder Gryﬃndor mit Johnson im Quaﬀelbesitz – Flint neben ihr – stich ihm ins Auge, Angelina! – war nur ein Scherz, Professor, war nur ein Scherz – o nein – Flint ist jetzt dran, Flint rast auf die Torstange der Gryﬃndors zu – komm schon, Wood, halt - !

Doch Flint traf, Oliver hatte eigentlich keine Chance diesen Quaﬀel zu halten. Die Slytherins brachen in Jubel aus und Lee begann so übel zu ﬂuchen, dass Stefanie Mariechen die Ohren zuhalten wollte und Professor McGonagall Anstalten machte, ihm das magische Megafon wegzunehmen.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor, Entschuldigung! Wird nicht wieder vorkommen! Also, Gryﬃndor in Führung, dreißig zu zehn, und Gryﬃndor im Ballbesitz – "

Stefanie drehte sich auf der Tribüne um und sah nach hinten, vielleicht in der Hoﬀnung, den schwarzen, zotteligen Hund wiederzusehen, aber natürlich war dort nichts. Als sie sich wieder dem Spiel zuwandte, sah sie gerade noch, wie einer der gegnerischen Treiber Alicia mit seinem Schläger traf und dann meinte, er hätte sie für einen Klatscher gehalten. Dieses Mal war es George, der Rache nahm, und dem Treiber mit seinen Ellbogen ins Gesicht schlug, wofür beide Teams Strafstöße bekamen. Wood hielt den Ball, Bletchley nicht.

Stefanie schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf und fragte sich langsam ernsthaft, ob Bletchley nach dieser Partie noch leben würde, oder ob seine Mannschaftskameraden ihn meucheln würden. Er hatte noch keinen einzigen Ball gehalten. Keinen einzigen!

Es stand 40:10 und wenn Gryﬃndor noch zwei Tore schießen würde, könnte Harry den Schnatz fangen und sie hätten den Pokal gewonnen.

Daniel nahm Montague den Ball ab, geschickt schlug er sich durch die gegnerische Defensive bis zu den Toren. Bletchleys angespannte Miene machte Stefanie selbst ein wenig nervös, aber Daniel schien das nur zu ermutigen. Er schoss, oﬀenbar in auf den linken Ring, Bletchley nahm dasselbe an und ﬂog dorthin, doch als er zu seiner rechten sah, konnte er gerade noch verfolgen, wie der Quaﬀel durch den rechten Ring ﬂog.

60:10. Fred und George ﬂogen mit erhobenen Schlägern um Daniel herum, damit kein Slytherin auf die Idee kommen konnte, sich zu rächen, aber die Treiber der Slytherins hatten ihre eigenen Methoden: Sie schleuderten die beiden Klatscher nacheinander auf Wood, und beide Male trafen sie ihn in die Magengegend. Stefanie konnte es zwar nicht hören, aber es sah so aus, als würde er laut stöhnen und konnte sich gerade noch an seinen Besen klammern, während Madame Hooch empört rief: „Ihr sollt den Torhüter nicht angreifen, außer wenn der Quaﬀel im Torraum ist! Strafstoß für Gryﬃndor!"

„Ich glaube die beiden sind so dämlich, dass sie die Regel nicht mal bewusst gebrochen haben. Die wussten nur einfach nicht, dass es in dem Spiel Regeln gibt", murmelte Stefanie und Mariechen kicherte, obwohl es eigentlich unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie sie gehört hatte, tobte doch das gesamte Stadion, weil Angelina den Strafstoß gerade verwandelt hatte.

Der Quaﬀel wurde von Warrington aufgefangen, der damit auf die Tore der Gryﬃndors zuﬂog, doch Fred schleuderte einen Klatscher auf ihn, woraufhin er den Quaﬀel fallen ließ. Alicia packte ihn geistesgegenwärtig und schleuderte ihn in einen der Torringe der Slytherins. Jubel brach auf, während Flint Blechtley einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

70:10. Stefanies Blick suchte Harry, der jetzt den Schnatz fangen musste. Wenn ihm das gelingen würde, dann hätten sie gewonnen.

Harry schoss los, entweder weil er den Schnatz schon die ganze Zeit gesehen, und nur darauf gewartet hatte, ihn fangen zu dürfen, oder weil er plötzlich in seinem Sichtfeld aufgetaucht war. Selbst Stefanie konnte den kleinen, goldenen Ball funkeln sehen, Harry streckte seine Hand aus, doch dann warf Malfoy, der hinter ihm geﬂogen war, sich nach vorne und packte den Schweif des Feuerblitzes. Harry wurde langsamer, der Schnatz verschwand.

„Strafstoß! Strafstoß für Gryﬃndor! So ein übles Foulspiel hab ich noch nie erlebt!", kreischte Madame Hooch, während die Slytherins Malfoy beglückwünschten.

Alicia führte den Strafstoß aus, aber sie warf einige Meter daneben – in ihren Augen blitzte die Wut.

Montague schoss ein Tor, es stand 70:20, Angelina ﬁng den Quaﬀel und ﬂog auf die gegnerischen Ringe zu, aber die Slytherins umkreisten sie wie Geier, wollten sie abblocken und am Wurf hindern.

Doch dann kam Harry angerauscht, ﬂog durch sie hindurch wie ein Blitz durch die Luft und sie stoben auseinander.

Stefanies Blick ﬁel auf Malfoy, der den Schnatz gesichtet hatte und darauf zuschoss.

Auch Harry sah das und gab Gas.

„Oh Gott", murmelte sie und drückte die Daumen. Mariechens Finger bohrten sich in Stefanies Arm. „Bitte, Harry, bitte!", ﬂehte sie leise und auch Ginny murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin.

Der Feuerblitz war nicht langsam, aber Malfoy hatte einiges an Vorsprung. Sie waren nun gleichauf, Harry lehnte sich ﬂach nach vorne, stieß Malfoys Arm beiseite und… umschloss mit seiner Hand den Goldenen Schnatz.

„JA!", riefen hunderte Schüler zugleich, Jubel brach über sie herein, lautes Lachen und Klatschen. Stefanie schloss sich denen an, die auf den Rasen hinunterliefen, um die Spieler zu beglückwünschen, die gerade landeten, als sie dort ankamen. Sie alle drängten sich um die sieben rot gekleideten Gestalten, um sie zu beglückwünschen und hochleben zu lassen.

Stefanie jedoch blieb ein wenig Abseits stehen, weil sie gerade sah, wie Bletchley landete. Er wirkte alles andere als glücklich.

Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, hob er seinen Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er verzog missmutig seine Miene und Stefanie, sie wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war, lächelte zaghaft.

Er schüttelte abschätzig seinen Kopf und drehte sich um.

Kurz sah Stefanie ihm nach, dann lachte sie und lief hinüber zu den Spielern. Sie drängte sich durch die Gryﬃndors, die auf das Feld gelaufen waren, und erreichte die Zwillinge, als Dumbledore Wood den Pokal überreichte.

Die beiden sahen sie und strahlten sie an und sie strahlte zurück, nicht fähig, irgendwelche Worte zu ﬁnden. Selbst Professor McGonagall schluchzte und Stefanie erinnerte sich, dass sie selbst einst Spielerin gewesen war.

Dieser Sieg prägte sich in die Köpfe der Gryﬃndors und sie feierten noch die ganze nächste Woche lang. Wo immer man einem Gryﬃndor begegnete, ﬁel man sich in die Arme, oder gratulierte sich laut stark. Die Slytherins zogen mit düsteren Mienen herum und Bletchley wirkte allmählich ein wenig ungesund. Es sah zwar nicht so aus, als hätten sie ihn verprügelt, aber im Zaubertrankunterricht saß er nun immer bei Adrian Pucey, der ja zugunsten Warringtons aus dem Team gekickt worden war, und wie zwei Ausgestoßenen, warfen Warrington und Montague ihnen verstohlene Blicke zu. Nur Huﬀy schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er davon halten sollte und saß mal da, mal dort. Aber für Stefanie verlor das an Bedeutung, rückten doch ihre ZAG-Prüfungen in greifbare Nähe.


	51. ZAGs

**50\. ZAGs**

Die Prüfungen rückten tatsächlich näher, während der Mai dahinglitt. Im Juni würden sie stattﬁnden, und die Anspannung bei den Fünft- und Siebtklässlern wuchs. Stefanie verbrachte jede freie Minute über ihren Büchern, obwohl sie es vermutlich am aller wenigsten nötig gehabt hätte.

Kyra und Patricia hatten oﬀenbar beschlossen, dass Nutzen manchmal über Sympathie gestellt werden musste, und fragten Stefanie ab und zu nach Notizen oder Mitschriften. Patricia wirkte ganz besonders nervös. Anscheinend setzten ihre Eltern hohe Erwartungen in sie und das Gewicht, das auf ihren Schultern lag, schien wirklich schwer zu sein.

Manchmal, wenn sie am Abend im Schlafsaal lagen, konnte Stefanie sie leise weinen hören und während des Unterrichts, wenn die Lehrer irgendeinen Stoﬀ wiederholten, den sie bisher nicht bedacht hatte, schien sie der Ohnmacht nahe zu sein.

Fred und George machten sich darüber lustig, vor allem, als sie in Zauberkunst in Ohnmacht ﬁel, als Flitwick den Aufmunterungszauber erwähnte, aber Stefanie hatte fast ein wenig Mitleid mit ihr.

Etwa zwei Wochen vor den Prüfungen begannen auch Fred und George ernsthafter in ihre Bücher zu blicken und nicht nur einmal in der Woche. Die beiden liehen sich Stefanies Notizen aus den verschiedenen Jahren und das sogar für Fächer, in denen sie gar keinen ZAG schaﬀen wollten.

Stefanie testete ihren Anti-Nervositätszauber an sich selbst und entweder funktionierte er, oder sie war einfach nicht nervös.

Vielleicht eine Woche vor den Prüfungen saß Stefanie gerade zusammen mit den Zwillingen beim Frühstück und las in ihrem Verwandlungsbuch aus der ersten Klasse, als Kenneth Towler, der Vertrauensschüler aus Gryﬃndor aus ihrem Jahrgang, hereinkam. Er sah elend aus, überall hatte er rote Furunkeln und bei jeder Bewegung verzog er schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

Als er sich ihnen gegenüber setzte, sah Stefanie, dass die Zwillinge ein wenig grinsten.

„Alles okay, Kenneth?", fragte George und klang besorgt.

Kenneth schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das muss von der Aufregung kommen, es ist furchtbar…" Er verzog seinen Mund zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse und stöhnte leise.

„Besser du gehst in den Krankenﬂügel", riet Stefanie ihm und er nickte. Kurz schien er zu überlegen, dann stand er auf und hastete hinaus. Als er verschwunden war, warf Stefanie den beiden einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Was gabs denn da bitte zu grinsen? Der Arme, wie nervös kann man sein…"

„Naja, mit Nervosität hatte das wenig zu tun", gab George nach kurzem Überlegen zu, obwohl Fred ihn mit seinem Ellbogen ein wenig anrempelte. „Fred hat ihm Pustelpulver in den Pyjama gestreut."

„Fred!", rief Stefanie entsetzt und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wie gemein! Als ob er mit den ZAGs nicht schon genug um die Ohren hätte! Und er ist Vertrauensschüler!"

Fred wirkte kein bisschen schuldbewusst. „Wir ja auch, deswegen brauchten wir ein bisschen Spaß."

„Spaß auf Kosten anderer… sehr witzig, wirklich…"

Unterdessen war ein blühender Handel an konzentrationsfördernden Mitteln aufgetaucht, der hauptsächlich unter dem Tisch erfolgte. Die Fünftklässler ließen sich von Sechstklässlern einrede, dass eine Flasche Baruﬃos Gehirnelexier wahre Wunder wirken würde, oder gefälschtes Drachenklauenpulver, denn an echtes kam niemand heran, was auch gut so war, denn echtes hätte gewirkt.

Die Zwillinge verzichteten darauf, sich etwas zu kaufen, das sowieso nicht wirkte, weil sie sparen mussten, und Stefanie, weil sie glaubte, es nicht nötig zu haben. Außerdem zweifelte sie daran, dass irgendeines dieser Grips-schärfenden Amulette wirken würde.

Die Lehrer hörten auf, ihnen Hausaufgaben zu geben und gingen nur noch alten Stoﬀ durch, der mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit bei den Prüfungen gefragt werden konnte.

In einer Verwandlungsstunde dann gab Professor McGonagall ihnen nähere Informationen zu den Prüfungen: „Wie Sie sehen können", sagte sie, während sie die Tage und Uhrzeiten ihrer Prüfungen von der Tafel abschrieben, „verteilen sich Ihre ZAGs über zwei Wochen in Folge. Sie werden die theoretischen Arbeiten jeweils morgens absolvieren und die praktischen Prüfungen an den Nachmittagen, wobei Ihre Prüfung in Astronomie, zumindest die praktische, natürlich nachts stattﬁnden wird. Im Übrigen wäre hinzuzufügen, dass jede Art von Schummeln aufs strengste bestraft wird. Ihre Prüfungsunterlagen sind mit den striktesten Anti-Schummel-Zaubern belegt, Selbstantwortende Federn sind verboten, genauso wie Erinnermichs, abnehmbare Spickmanschetten und selbstkorrigierende Tinte. Es wäre nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn irgendein Schüler sich einbilden würde, er könnte uns austricksen, ich hoﬀe nur, dass es kein Gryﬃndor sein wird. Ihre Ergebnisse erfahren Sie im Juli, wir werden Ihnen eine Eule zukommen lassen."

„Wehe du bist nicht schon bei uns, wenn wir die bekommen", murmelte Fred halblaut in Stefanies Ohr. „Denn dann hat Mum zumindest irgendjemanden, auf den sie stolz sein kann."

„Meinst du nicht, dass das eher schlecht für euch ist?"

Aber er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie ist so vernarrt in dich, am liebsten würde sie dich vom Fleck weg adoptieren."

„Oder dich als Schwiegertochter willkommenheißen", kam es von George, der das nicht sagen konnte, ohne zu grinsen. Stefanie lachte leise, wurde aber sofort still, als sie McGonagalls Blick auﬃng und tat, als hätte sie gehustet.

Ihre erste Prüfung würde in Zauberkunst abgenommen werden und die Zwillinge strahlten Nervosität aus. Dies war eines der Fächer, in denen sie unbedingt ein ZAG schaﬀen wollten und so verbrachte Stefanie den Sonntagnachmittag damit, die beiden abwechselnd zu prüfen, Zauber mit ihnen durchzugehen und zwischendurch immer wieder schnell etwas nachzulesen, bei dem sie sich nicht mehr komplett sicher war.

Als sie beim Abendessen saßen, schwang das Portal auf und die Prüfer kamen herein. Es war eine kleine Gruppe älterer Hexen und Zauberer, die alle sehr respekteinﬂößend wirkten. Die Nervosität der Fünft- und Siebtklässler stieg.

Nach dem Essen zog Stefanie sich in den Schlafsaal zurück, aber nur um ungestört noch einmal durch sämtliche Bücher zu blättern, die sie je in Zauberkunst gelesen hatte.

Als sie später in ihrem Bett lag und versuchte, einzuschlafen, ging ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie mindestens ein ‚Erwartungen übertroﬀen' brauchte, um Heilerin zu werden, McGonagall vor Jahren aber ein ‚Ohnegleichen' versprochen hatte.

Hätte ihr Zauber nicht so gut gewirkt, dann wäre sie nervös geworden.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie früh auf und versuchte noch einige Notizen durchzulesen, ehe sie zum Frühstück ging, bei dem es sehr schweigsam zuging, zumindest in ihrem Jahrgang.

Fred und George aßen, ohne zu sprechen, Angelina murmelte halblaut Beschwörungen, Alicia übte Handbewegungen, und Stefanie schlug die ganze Zeit Sachverhalte nach, die sie noch einmal lesen wollte.

Nach dem Essen warteten die Fünft- und Siebtklässler vor der Großen Halle darauf, aufgerufen zu werden. Da die Zwillinge ihre Nervosität irgendwie bezwingen mussten, begannen sie mit Stefanie herumzualbern, die durchaus oﬀen dafür war, weil sie selbst keine Aufregung verspürte und alles getan hatte, um sich vorzubereiten. Zwar warfen ihre Mitschüler ihnen genervte Blicke zu, aber niemand sagte etwas, da sie es auch ohne sie nicht mehr geschaﬀt hätten, sich noch irgendetwas anzusehen und es auch zu behalten.

Dann wurden sie klassenweise aufgerufen und in die Halle gebeten, die sich verändert hatte. Die vier Haustische waren verschwunden, stattdessen waren einzelne Tische aufgestellt worden, ausgerichtet auf das Ende der Halle, wo Professor McGonagall stand.

Die Schüler verteilten sich auf die Tische und wenn Stefanie wollte, konnte sie auf Georges Hinterkopf schauen. Sie verzichtete aber darauf, denn schon kippte McGonagall das Stundenglas vor ihr um und die Zeit begann, ihnen davonzurennen.

Stefanie drehte ihren Fragebogen um und ihr Herz schlug einen Purzelbaum vor Erleichterung, als sie sah, dass die Fragen nicht schwer waren, sogar richtig einfach.

1a) _Nennen Sie die Beschwörungsformel_ und b) _die Zauberstabbewegung, die erforderlich ist, um Gegenstände zu färben_ oder 13) _Wie ist es möglich, Gegenstände ﬂiegen zu lassen?_

Stefanie schrieb und schrieb und ihre Feder ﬂog über das Pergament, wie ein Quidditchspieler über das Feld.

„Ich glaube, ich habs geschaﬀt", verkündete George, als sie einige Zeit später die Halle verließen und hinaus ins Freie traten, um sich die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen zu vertreiben.

„Ich auch", stimmte Fred ihm zu und Stefanie nickte, während er weitersagte: „Nur bei einem war ich mir nicht sicher… aber egal, ich wills nicht wissen."

Zum Mittagessen waren die Tische wieder so wie immer und sie aßen zusammen mit den anderen. Danach gingen sie in eine kleine Kammer neben der Großen Halle und warteten darauf, in kleinen Gruppen aufgerufen zu werden. Stefanie gehörte zur zweiten Gruppe, die aus ihr, David Huﬀy, Bradley Jones, Elisabeth Ingwer und Angelina bestand. Die beiden Mädchen lächelten sich zu und gingen gemeinsam in die Große Halle, wo Professor Flitwick sie am Eingang den Prüfern zuwies.

„Professor Marchbanks ist frei, Miss Galen… und Miss Johnson zu Professor Tofty."

Professor Marchbanks war eine uralte Hexe, sie hatte oﬀenbar Probleme mit ihrem Kreuz und außerdem war sie auch halb taub. Ihr Gesicht war so eingefallen, dass sie eigentlich mindestens 100 Jahre alt sein musste.

Dennoch lächelte sie Stefanie freundlich zu und sah schnell in ihren Unterlagen nach, wie sie hieß.

„Miss Galen also?"

Stefanie nickte. „Sie erinnern mich an jemanden, den ich vor Jahren geprüft habe… aber das Mädchen hieß anders… ich weiß ihren Namen nicht mehr…"

Ein wenig zerstreut legte sie ihre Unterlagen beiseite und wies dann mit einer ausladenden Geste auf einen Eierbecher, der auf dem Tisch stand.

„Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, diesen Eierbecher ein paar Purzelbäume schlagen zu lassen…"

Das war kein Problem für Stefanie, genauso wenig wie der Schwebezauber, den sie an einem zerbrechlichen Weinglas demonstrieren sollten. Sie schaﬀte es auch, das Glas sanft abzustellen, ohne, dass es Schaden nahm. Sie konnte die Ratte, die sie ihr gab, orange färben, ohne, dass etwas schief ging und auch alles andere ging gut.

Gerade als Stefanie fertig war, kamen Fred und George herein und sie zwinkerte ihnen aufmunternd zu. Draußen wartete sie auf Angelina, die ihr dann leidvoll berichtete, wie sie ihr Weinglas versehentlich in einen Stein verwandelt hatte, der aussah wie ein Trinkpokal.

Auch Fred und George wussten einiges zu berichten, als sie fertig waren. Fred hatte es geschaﬀt, seiner Ratte einen Afro zu verpassen, anstatt sie orange zu färben und George hatte sich bei den Purzelbäumen ablenken lassen und der Eierbecher war zu Boden gefallen.

Nach dem Abendessen zogen sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und gingen den Stoﬀ für die morgigen Verwandlungsprüfungen durch.

Stefanie versuchte, das leise Murmeln ihrer Klassenkameraden auszublenden und ignorierte auch, dass Patricia schon wieder ohnmächtig wurde, als Angelina sie darauf hinwies, dass sie die Zauberstabbewegung eines Wandelzaubers falsch eingelernt hatte.

Am nächsten Tag lief für Stefanie alles glatt. Sie fand die theoretische Prüfung unglaublich leicht, die Fragen waren schon beinahe ein Witz, einfach, weil sie alle Zauber kannte und im Unterricht genau durch besprochen hatten.

Während der praktischen Prüfungen musste sie unter anderem ein Tier, in ihrem Fall einen Ameisenbär, verschwinden lassen, was sie ebenfalls locker hinbekam, während Bradley Jones, der neben ihr geprüft wurde, es nicht schaﬀte, den Kopf seines Leguans verschwinden zu lassen, der einfach übrig blieb, was ein wenig gruselig aussah.

Am Mittwoch hatten sie ihre Prüfung in Kräuterkunde und Stefanie und die Zwillinge schaﬀten es nicht, sich am Abend zuvor noch darauf vorzubereiten, weil Percy sie mit seinen Sorgen, er könnte in seiner Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste keine hervorragende Note geschaﬀt haben, belästigte. Irgendwie schien es ihm egal zu sein, dass auch sie Prüfungen hatten.

Fred und George jedoch störte das nicht, denn die Prüfung in Kräuterkunde war ihre erste Prüfung, die sie nicht interessierte. Als Percy endlich verschwunden war, begannen sie seelenruhig eine Partie Zauberschnippschnapp zu spielen, während Stefanie sich in ihre Bücher vertiefte. Wenigstens unterließen sie es, an ihren Würgzungen-Toﬀees weiterzuarbeiten, das wäre zu viel für Stefanie gewesen.

Die Prüfung selbst stellte sich als einfach heraus. Die theoretischen Fragen waren simpel und schnell beantwortet. Während der praktischen Prüfung wurde Stefanie jedoch schlagartig bewusst, dass sie hier wirklich gut sein musste, denn auch dieses Fach wurde als Heiler gefordert. Sie musste eine der wenigen Nachkommen jener Alraunen umtopfen, die vom Vorjahr noch übrig geblieben waren, eine Teufelsschlinge unter ähnlichen Pﬂanzen heraus erkennen und eine Fangzähnige Geranie pﬂegen.

Am Donnerstag hatten sie ihre Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Fred und George feierten diesen Tag als ihren letzten Prüfungstag, worüber Stefanie nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Sie zählte innerlich, wie viele Prüfungen ihr noch bevorstanden, während sie ihren Kopf müde auf Freds Oberschenkeln gebettet hatte und eigentlich versuchen wollte, einige Gegenﬂüche durchzugehen. Ihre Beine hatte sie über das Sofa erstreckt, so dass dort niemand außer Fred und ihr sitzen konnte, aber niemand war töricht genug, in diesen Wochen einen Siebt- oder Fünftklässler auch nur anzusprechen, weswegen sich auch keiner beschwerte.

Nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stand ihr noch Alte Runen am Freitag bevor, am Montag dann Zaubertränke (vor der sie sich fürchtete), dienstags Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe, mittwochs Astronomie und Arithmantik, und donnerstags endlich Geschichte der Zauberei.

Auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lief für Stefanie alles gut. Die Theorie am Vormittag war, genau wie die an den Tagen zuvor, einfach. Sie musste bei keiner Frage länger überlegen und hatte immer sofort eine Antwort parat. Am Nachmittag dann ging es darum, vor dem Prüfer Gegenﬂüche und Verteidigungszauber zu zeigen, in denen Stefanie schon immer ein Ass gewesen war. Professor Tofty, der ihr diese Prüfung abnahm, ein uralter Zauberer, der, wie alle anderen Prüfer, schon viel zu alt für diesen Beruf zu sein schien, war ganz begeistert von ihr und sie konnte sehen, dass Lupin ihr erfreut zulächelte, als sie fertig war.

Die Zwillinge führten sich nach dieser Prüfung auf, als wäre alles schon vorbei. Sie sahen in kein Buch, vielleicht auch, weil sie am Freitag frei haben würden, sondern streckten sich entspannt auf dem Sofa aus und witzelten mit Lee herum. Auch Angelina und Alicia ließen sich dazu hinreißen, sich zu entspannen, während Stefanie mit angezogenen Beinen in einem Sessel am Kamin saß, und sich Runenübersetzungen in Erinnerung rief. Einmal bewarf sie jemand mit einem zerknüllten Papier, aber sie tippte darauf, dass es für den Kamin, und nicht für sie gedacht gewesen war.

Während ihrer Prüfung in Alte Runen, die nur theoretisch abgenommen wurde, saß sie neben Cedric Diggory, der erstaunlich entspannt wirkte. Ab und zu warf sie ihm einen Seitenblick zu – seine Feder schien über das Papier zu ﬂiegen, es wirkte so, als würde er nicht einmal nachdenken müssen.

Dabei war das das erste Fach, in dem Stefanie an gewisse Grenzen stieß. Sie spürte erste Ermüdungserscheinungen und war unglaublich froh, dass sie jetzt ein Wochenende vor sich hatte.

Was war noch einmal die Übersetzung von naudiz? Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Hatte sie diese Rune nicht erst letztens gesehen? Wie war das gewesen? Irgendetwas mit demselben Anfangsbuchstaben… Not schrieb sie und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es stimmte.

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, wies sie sich an und kniﬀ sich einmal in den Handrücken, um ihre Gedanken zu klären. Dann stürzte sie sich mit neuer Energie auf die Fragen und tatsächlich sah sie die Welt plötzlich viel klarer.

algiz hieß soviel wie Elch und mannaz war nichts anderes als der Mensch.

Am Ende war sie doch ziemlich zufrieden mit sich und hoﬀte das Beste.

Wenigstens ging es nach dem Freitag nicht mehr so ausgelassen zu und auch die anderen beugten sich wieder über ihre Bücher. Zumindest alle bis auf Fred und George, die nur gelegentlich einmal etwas durchlasen.

„Ein Troll will ich dann doch nicht heimbringen", meinte George, als Stefanie ihn mit seinem Fleiß aufzog.

„Ich strebe ja mindestens ein Mies an, dann kann ich Mum sagen, dass es knapp war", grinste Fred und Stefanie dachte sich, dass es für die beiden einfach gewesen wäre, in fast allen Fächern durchzukommen, hätten sie es nur gewollt. Aber nein, sie zogen es vor, in den nächsten zwei Jahren nur drei Fächer zu belegen, damit sie mehr Zeit für ihre Scherzartikel hatten.

Am Montag waren sie alle deutlich nervöser, als bei den anderen Prüfungen. Sie alle fürchteten sich schrecklich vor Zaubertränke, obwohl kein Grund zur Sorge bestand. Sie hatten alle gelernt und es kam nichts, von dem sie noch nie etwas gehört hatten.

Natürlich hatte Snape es irgendwie geschaﬀt, gewisse Dinge in die theoretische Prüfung einﬂießen zu lassen, die er nur angeschnitten hatte, oder ihnen gesagt hatte, sie sollten es sich durchlesen, und das, obwohl er die Prüfung gar nicht zusammengestellt hatte, aber Stefanie konnte auf sämtliche Fragen eine Antwort ﬁnden und das war auch gut so, denn sie brauchte ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke, andernfalls konnte sie es vergessen, Heilerin zu werden.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie die praktische Prüfung und Snape war nicht anwesend, was sie alle sehr erleichterte.

Als Stefanie am Ende der Prüfung ihre Probeﬂäschchen verkorkte, zwinkerte Angelina ihr grinsend zu, als Zeichen, dass bei ihr alles glatt gelaufen war und Stefanie zwinkerte zurück.

Vor der Prüfung am Dienstag fürchtete sich niemand, aber trotzdem ﬁel ihnen im letzten Moment allen ein, dass Hargid ihnen vielleicht gar nicht alles beigebracht hatte, was sie wissen mussten, und deswegen brach doch noch große Nervosität aus, über die nur die Zwillinge grinsen konnten, denen es herzlich egal zu sein schien, ob sie nun wussten, welches Futter man einem kranken Einhorn geben musste, oder nicht.

Tatsächlich war das eine Frage, die ihnen gestellt wurde, und zum Glück hatte Stefanie im Unterricht gut genug aufgepasst. Sie konnte auch den richtigen Umgang mit einem Bowtruckle, einer Art Baumwesen, das sehr zerbrechlich war, vorführen, ebenso wie es ihr gelang, eine Feuerkrabbe zu pﬂegen, also zu füttern und ihr Zuhause auszumisten. Irgendwie hatte sie, aufgrund der Langeweile der Prüferin, den Verdacht, dass hier jedes Jahr dieselben Sachen drankamen, aber sie war zu erleichtert, dass es vorbei war, um näher darüber nachzudenken.

Am Mittwochvormittag dann hatten sie ihre theoretische Prüfung in Astronomie. Auch die lief gut, Stefanie war sich sicher, dass sie alle Monde des Jupiter aufgezählt hatte und auch, dass die Erde nicht neben dem Neptun lag.

Da sie für ihre praktische Prüfung bis zum Abend warten mussten, hatte Stefanie am Nachmittag ihre Arithmantikprüfung, während die meisten anderen in Wahrsagen geprüft wurden.

Stefanie verabschiedete sich von den anderen mit einem „Viel Glück", und trat dann ihrer Prüfung entgegen. Es wurden relativ schwierige Aufgaben gestellt, aber sie hatten all diese im Unterricht schon oft durchgekaut, sodass es Stefanie wundern würde, wenn irgendjemand daran scheitern könnte.

Als sie nach der Prüfung zum Abendessen ging, traf sie wieder auf die Zwillinge, die gerade darüber lachten, was bei ihren Prüfungen passiert war.

„Erst einmal bin ich für George angetreten, und er für mich", gluckste Fred, während er sich ein Glas Kürbissaft einschenkte.

„Und dann haben wir unsere ganze Fantasie, statt unserem inneren Auge benutzt, um ein paar Dinge in diesen blöden Kristallkugeln zu sehen…", fuhr George fort und unterdrückte ein aufsteigendes Lachen, als Fred weiter sagte: „Und zufälligerweise haben wir ihnen genau dasselbe erzählt. Wir saßen nebeneinander und sie haben gehört, was der andere gesagt hat und dann haben sie gemeint, wir würden einander nachreden…"

„…Was nicht der Fall war."

„Beim Handlesen habe ich auch versagt, aber davon verstehst du ja sowieso nichts", grinste Fred und Stefanie nickte. „Ja, eine Sache, in der Unwissenheit keine Schande ist. Diesen Humbug muss man wirklich nicht beherrschen, wenn es sogar unter Zauberern heißt, dass es sinnlos ist."

„Das kann nur jemand sagen, der es nicht kann", kicherte Alicia, der es bei ihrer Prüfung in Wahrsagen oﬀenbar gut gegangen war.

„Nur, dass das wirklich nichts ist, was man können muss." Angelina spießte mit ihrer Gabel eine Karotte auf und führte sie zu ihrem Mund. Neben ihrem Teller lag eine Sternkarte, die sie derweil eingehend studierte.

„Dieses blöde Orionsternbild", murmelte sie leise, während sie kaute, und ein kleines Stück Karotte ﬁel auf die Karte. Sie schnippte es beiläuﬁg weg und Stefanie schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf.

Nach dem Essen nutzte auch sie die verbleibende Zeit, um sich ihre Sternkarten anzusehen und fragte sich die ganze Zeit, wofür man dieses Fach eigentlich brauchen konnte. Auf jeden Fall nicht als Heilerin.

Um viertel vor elf Uhr gingen sie hinauf zum Astronomieturm, wo die Prüfer schon warteten. Die Nacht war klar und bot alle Voraussetzungen für ein sauberes Arbeiten, allerdings war es ein wenig kühl und Stefanie bereute es, nicht mehr angezogen zu haben.

Sie stellte ihr Teleskop neben Freds auf und Angelina gesellte sich an ihre andere Seite. Die Prüfer teilten ihnen leere Sternkarten aus, die sie ausfüllen mussten und dann begann die Zeit zu laufen. Stefanie stellte ihr Stativ ein und begann damit, die Sterne abzumalen, um die Sternbilder auf der Karte zu vervollständigen. Es war ruhig, alle waren still, damit beschäftigt, ihre Karten auszumalen und nichts war zu hören, bis auf das gelegentliche Quietschen eines Teleskops, das Kratzen einer Feder oder das leise Räuspern eines Prüfers.

Die Zeit verging, zuerst zehn Minuten, dann eine halbe Stunde, dann eine ganze. Nach einer Weile begann Stefanie die Sache ermüdend zu ﬁnden, ihre Konzentration schwand und sie ertappte sich dabei, die Venus als Saturn beschriften zu wollen, obwohl sie den Saturn schon einmal eingezeichnet hatte. Rasch schrieb sie den richtigen Stern hin und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Ihr Blick ﬁel beiläuﬁg auf Freds Karte, die erstaunlicherweise schon zu zwei Dritteln ausgefüllt war. Er blickte gerade konzentriert durch sein Teleskop und dabei ﬁel ihm das rote Haar ins Gesicht. Eigentlich ein schöner Anblick, fand Stefanie, und irgendwie entspannte es sie, ihn so zu sehen.

Und das mitten in einer Prüfung. Genau, die Prüfung, ﬁel ihr wieder ein und rasch wandte sie ihre Augen wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Konzentriere dich, wies sie sich zurecht. Egal wie langweilig es auch sein mochte, öde Sterne abzumalen, sie musste das jetzt tun.

Also riss sie sich zusammen und machte weiter. Irgendeiner der Prüfer hustete leise, sie konnte nur hoﬀen, dass er sich nur verschluckt hatte und es nichts Ansteckendes war.

„Sie haben noch eine halbe Stunde", verkündete Professor Tofty nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und Stefanie stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie schon fast fertig war.

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde, hatte sie ihre Karte vollständig ausgefüllt und kontrollierte sie in den verbleibenden fünfzehn Minuten.

Als Professor Tofty schließlich sagte: „Jetzt geben sie bitte ihre fertigen Arbeiten ab, dann ist die Prüfung beendet", lehnte sie sich erleichtert zurück und grinste Fred an, der dasselbe tat. Seine Karte sah recht fertig aus, obwohl ihr auﬃel, dass er den Mars falsch eingezeichnet hatte. Sie wollte ihn leise darauf hinweisen, aber da hatte er seine Karte schon zusammengerollt und abgegeben.

Später beeilten sie sich, ihre Teleskope wieder einzupacken und den Astronomieturm zu verlassen.

„Das war das allerletzte Mal, dass ich diesen Turm betreten habe", verkündete Alicia und Stefanie nickte zustimmend.

„Zumindest des Unterrichts wegen."

Und das war ein gutes Gefühl.

Am Abend lagen die Fünftklässler bequem im Gemeinschaftsraum verteilt herum und lasen in ihren, mehr oder weniger aufschlussreichen, Mitschriften von Geschichte der Zauberei. Nun kam es ihnen teuer zu stehen, dass sie im Unterricht immer geschlafen hatte und auch Stefanies Aufzeichnungen waren mehr als nur lückenhaft, aber sie hatte die letzten Wochen immer wieder damit zugebracht, sie anhand von Geschichtsbüchern zu ergänzen und aufzufüllen, sodass sie sich jetzt ziemlich sicher war, dass sie alles zusammen hatte. Natürlich hätte sie sich diese aufwendige Zusatzarbeit sparen können, wenn sie versucht hätte, im Unterricht aufzupassen, anstatt ihren Schlaf nachzuholen, aber jetzt war es auch schon egal.

„Kann ich mal einen Blick auf deine Unterlagen werfen?", fragte George aus heiterem Himmel und Stefanie sah überrascht von ihren Notizen zur Gründung der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung auf.

„Klar, hier." Sie reichte ihm einen Stapel Zettel und Fred trat von hinten heran, um einen Blick über die Schulter seines Bruders zu werfen.

„Okay, danke", sagte George, nachdem seine Augen kurz den Text überﬂogen hatten und gab es Stefanie zurück. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ein Blick hat gereicht, um festzustellen, dass das echt langweilig ist", grinste er und die beiden begannen eine Runde Zauberschach zu spielen, das ihre Meinung nach sehr geschichtsträchtig war und somit in gewisser Weise auch als Vorbereitung für die morgige, letzte Prüfung zu betrachten war.

Am nächsten Tag mussten sie bis zwei Uhr nachmittags warten, ehe sie in die Große Halle eingelassen wurden. Stefanie nutzte die Zeit, um sich noch einmal ein paar Dinge durchzulesen, die meisten aber mühten sich nach Kräften damit ab, nicht einzuschlafen. Müdigkeit und allgemeine Erschöpfung hatte sich breit gemacht und niemand hatte noch Lust auf diese langweilige Prüfung. Sie alle warteten nur darauf, dass es endlich vorbei war.

Um zwei dann gingen sie in die Große Halle, in der wieder einzelne Tische aufgebaut waren, und Stefanie setzte sich neben Alicia, die ihr einen ﬂehenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Die Zwillinge saßen hinter ihnen, während vor ihnen niemand geringeres als Blechtley und Pucey saß, was Stefanie ein wenig verwunderte. Andererseits, irgendwo mussten die beiden ja auch sitzen.

Auf den Tischen lagen umgedrehte Pergamentblätter und ganz vorne, neben Professor Marchbanks, stand ein gewaltiges Stundenglas.

„Drehen Sie die Blätter um und fangen Sie an", wies sie sie an und drehte das Glas um. Feiner Sand begann von oben nach unten zu rieseln und einen Moment lang starrte Stefanie darauf, ehe ihr klar wurde, dass das ihre Zeit war, der sie gerade beim Davongleiten zusah.

Rasch drehte sie die Blätter um und las sich schnell die Fragen durch. Schon beim Überﬂiegen wurde ihr leichter ums Herz. Das wusste sie alles, es war ihr nicht fremd.

Sie griﬀ zu ihrer Feder, tauchte sie in die Tinte und begann zu antworten. Dabei schrieb sie so schnell, um alle ihre Gedanken unterzubringen, dass ihre Hand schon nach kurzer Zeit schmerzte. Der Platz ging ihr aus und sie versuchte kleiner zu schreiben, das Wissen ﬂoss förmlich aus ihrer Hand, durch die Feder und auf das Papier.

Nur ab und zu sah sie auf, und warf einen Kontrollblick auf das Stundenglas, aber es war noch genug Sand oben.

Es war warm im Raum und nach einer Weile begann die Sonne angenehm auf sie hinabzuscheinen. Einmal, als sie über eine Formulierung nachdachte, sah sie auf und blickte genau auf Bletchleys Hinterkopf. Er war über das Papier gebeugt und vertieft in das, was er schrieb, während Pucey einen verstohlenen Blick auf sein Blatt zu werfen versuchte. Stefanie ließ sich davon aber nicht ablenken, sondern schrieb schnell an ihrem eigenen Test weiter.

Als sie endlich fertig war, war kaum noch Sand in der oberen Hälfte des Stundenglases. Die Zeit reichte gerade noch, um ihre Antworten zu überﬂiegen, dann gab sie ihr Pergament ab.

Zusammen mit Alicia, Angelina, Lee und den Zwillingen, schlenderte sie aus der Großen Halle und auf ihren Lippen lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Sie hatte es geschaﬀt, ihre ZAG-Prüfungen lagen hinter ihr und vor ihr lag ein herrlicher Sommer.


	52. Der Sommer

**51\. Der Sommer**

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Stefanie nur zu gerne draußen, wo sie in der Sonne döste, die Wärme genoss und versuchte, nicht von den Zwillingen in den See gestoßen zu werden, was ihr besser gelang als Angelina, die zwei ihrer Garnituren von Umhängen zum Trocknen aufhängen musste. Nur ein einziges Mal gelang es den beiden, sie in einem unvorbereiteten Moment zu überraschen und in den See zu werfen, aber zu Stefanies großer Befriedigung klammerte sie sich reﬂexartig an Fred und riss ihn mit sich ins Wasser.

Eigentlich verging die Zeit bis zum Ferienbeginn ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, auch wenn zwei Dinge dazwischenkamen, die nicht alltäglich waren.

Erst einmal machte sich das hartnäckige Gerücht breit, dass Scheidenschnabel, der zum Tode verurteile Hippogreif Hagrids, kurz vor seiner Hinrichtung entkommen war. Zweitens hatten sie Sirius Black endlich gefasst und auch er war, kurz vor seiner Hinrichtung durch die Dementoren, entkommen und das aus einem verschlossenen Turm.

Und dann war da natürlich noch die Sache mit Lupin. Snape hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er ein Werwolf war und nun wusste es die ganze Schule. Er hatte gekündigt, weil er glaubte, niemand würde von einem Werwolf unterrichtet werden wollen, aber das stimmte natürlich nicht.

Bis auf ein paar wenige waren sie alle unglaublich traurig darüber, dass er ging, war er doch seit langem wieder einmal ein guter Lehrer gewesen.

Ihr Bedauern saß tief, aber egal wie sehr sie es ihm auch antrugen, zu bleiben, er war entschlossen, zu gehen.

Dennoch genossen sie die Tage bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Sie hatten nicht mehr die geringste Lust, irgendetwas für den Unterricht zu tun und taten es auch nicht. Stattdessen faulenzten sie in der Sonne, arbeiteten an den Würgzungen-Toﬀees oder anderen Dingen und manchmal träumte Stefanie auch einfach nur vor sich hin und überlegte, wie wunderbar es doch wäre, einen Tagtraumzauber zu erﬁnden, durch den man für etwa eine halbe Stunde einfach in einen Tagtraum seiner Wahl versinken konnte.

Die Zeit bis zu den Ferien verging schnell, immerhin hatten sie nun nichts mehr zu tun, und dank dem gewonnen Quidditchpokal, bekam Gryﬃndor erneut den Hauspokal. Dumbledore verkündete, dass sie die Dementoren, zumindest in Hogwarts, nicht mehr wiederzusehen brauchten und der Jubel kannte keine Grenzen.

Während des Festmahls ging es munter zu und die Zwillinge vergaßen nicht, Stefanie daran zu erinnern, dass sie mindestens die Hälfte ihrer Ferien bei ihnen verbringen musste.

„Ich bleibe bei euch, sobald ich nach London komme", versprach sie und steckte ein paar Pfeﬀerminzbonbons für die Ferien ein.

Am nächsten Tag dann fuhren sie mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach Hause. Stefanie saß zusammen mit den Zwillingen, Lee, Alicia und Angelina in einem Abteil und sie vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Zauberschnippschnapp und vagen Spekulationen über ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse. Sie alle hatten die Hoﬀnung, zumindest ein paar geschaﬀt zu haben, wollten aber eigentlich nicht darüber reden, bis sie die Briefe dann tatsächlich bekommen haben würden.

In London angekommen, nahmen sie ihr Gepäck und verließen den Zug. Zu dritt gingen sie durch das magische Tor in die Außenwelt, wo die Familie Weasley schon auf ihre Kinder wartete. Stefanie und Mariechen nahmen sich die Zeit, ihnen kurz ‚Hallo' zu sagen, ehe sie zu Daniel liefen und mit ihm durch London Richtung Tropfender Kessel eilten. Dort erwischten sie mühelos ihren Portschlüssel nach Hause. Daniel war ein wenig angesäuert, weil er noch nicht apparieren durfte, obwohl er es eigentlich schon beherrschte. In der sechsten Klasse machte man nämlich einen Kurs und wer vor April 17 Jahre alt wurde, konnte im April die Prüfung ablegen und danach apparieren. Wer erst nach dem April 17 Jahre alt wurde, musste die Prüfung im nächsten Herbst ablegen und Daniel hatte das Pech, im Juni Geburtstag zu haben, weswegen er noch ein wenig warten musste, was ihm wirklich missﬁel.

Dafür, so meinte er, könnte er jetzt endlich außerhalb der Schule zaubern und Stefanie wurde ein wenig rot, weil sie schon immer außerhalb der Schule gezaubert hatte. Allerdings war sie nie dafür bestraft worden, hatte auch nie eine Ermahnung erhalten, weswegen sie glaubte, dass das Gesetz in Österreich irgendwie nicht galt.

Als der Portschlüssel sie bei der zerfallenen Hütte ausspuckte, wartete dort schon ihre Mutter auf sie, die strahlend ihre Arme ausbreitete, um sie zu empfangen.

„Mariechen! Du bist so gewachsen! Und Stefanie, du siehst ja aus wie eine richtige Frau!"

Stefanie grinste und stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften, um ein wenig zu posen. „Ja, nicht wahr? Besser als wie eine falsche Frau ist es allemal."

Dabei übertrieb ihre Mutter, denn sie selbst fand, dass sie noch deutlich als junges Mädchen zu erkennen war. Zwar sah sie nicht mehr aus wie 12, aber auch nicht wie 20 oder, Gott behüte, noch älter.

Als sie mit dem Auto nach Hause fuhren, konnte ihre Mutter es nicht lassen, sie ein wenig tadelnd anzusehen und zu sagen: „Und du lässt uns schon wieder im Stich? Man möchte wirklich meinen, dass du von deinen Zwillingen während des Schuljahres genug hättest. Aber nein, du musst ja auch in den Ferien zu ihnen."

Stefanie lachte. „Mama, es geht immerhin um die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft! Wer will die denn verpassen?"

„Ich nicht, und ich darf trotzdem nicht hin", maulte Mariechen und verschränkte ihre Arme. Hinten konnten sie Whiskey laut maunzen hören, aber niemand achtete darauf, weil sie gerade in ihre Hauseinfahrt einbogen.

Stefanies Blick ﬁel zu allererst auf den Hof ihrer Großmutter. Unkraut war keines zu sehen, alles war sauber und gepﬂegt. Es wirkte sogar richtig bewohnt.

Dafür sah sie ihren Bruder, der gerade ritt und keinen Blick für das ankommende Auto hatte. Wie alt war er noch einmal? 18?

„Und, hat er die Schule geschaﬀt?", fragte Stefanie, als ihr das klar wurde und ihre Mutter nickte.

„Natürlich hat er das. Sehr gut sogar. Er hat sich auch schon für die Universität in Salzburg eingeschrieben…" Ihr Blick nahm etwas wehleidiges an und Stefanie ﬁel ein, dass damit alle ihre Kinder praktisch aus dem Haus waren.

„Und, was will er dort studieren?"

Ihre Mutter lächelte. „Jus, ob du es glaubst oder nicht." Als Stefanie ihr Gesicht verzog, nickte sie. „Ganz genau, das Studium für alle, denen nichts besseres einfällt. Wenigstens kann er sein Pferd mitnehmen, er hat dort etwas gefunden, was ihm das ermöglicht…"

Sie seufzte und öﬀnete die Fahrertür und auch Stefanie und Marie stiegen aus und holten ihre Koﬀer.

„Können wir, solange ich da bin, vielleicht mal Oma besuchen?", fragte Stefanie beiläuﬁg, als sie auf dem Weg zur Haustüre waren. Ihre Mutter sah sie überrascht an.

„Oma? Ich weiß nicht… ehrlich gesagt haben weder ich, noch dein Vater, Zeit dahin zu fahren…"

Stefanies Laune verschlechterte sich schlagartig. Mit so etwas hätte sie eigentlich rechnen können. Sie besuchten ihre Großmutter so gut wie nie und wenn, dann nur, wenn es unbedingt notwendig war. Warum wusste sie nicht, im Prinzip war ihre Großmutter immer sehr nett und hatte auch ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihnen. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass ihre Eltern nie Zeit hatten, und auch, weil die Fahrt recht lange dauerte.

„Wieso willst du denn zu ihr?" hakte ihre Mutter nach und Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Sie ist alt", sagte sie dann, obwohl sie ganz anders darüber dachte. „Und deine Mama ist auch gestorben. Stell dir vor, sie würde es auch tun, aber ich hätte sie nicht kurz zuvor gesehen und verabschiedet."

Das schien ihre Mutter zu verstehen, auch wenn sie schwieg und wortlos begann, den Tisch zu decken. Mariechen ließ Whiskey aus ihrem Weidekörbchen und begann, ihren Koﬀer nach oben zu schleppen. Sie schien sich darüber zu freuen, Zuhause zu sein.

Auch Stefanie freute sich, aber noch mehr verspürte sie Vorfreude wegen der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft und weil sie einen Monat lang im Fuchsbau leben würde.

Als Stefanie nach den vielen Monaten in ihr Zimmer trat, war ihr, als würde sie die Tür zu einem früheren Leben aufstoßen. Einem Leben vor ihrer Zeit als Hexe, oder eher, ehe sie es herausgefunden hatte.

Eigentlich sah ihr Zimmer noch genauso aus wie damals, als sie es zum ersten Mal für so viele Monate zurückgelassen hatte und nun würde sie es bald schon zum sechsten Mal tun.

War es merkwürdig, dass sie es nicht mehr als ihr Zuhause ansah? Vermutlich nicht, denn es war auch einfach nicht mehr der Ort, an dem sie sich am wohlsten fühlte. Hier fühlte sie sich immer ein wenig… missverstanden. Sie liebte ihre Familie, aber sie konnte spüren, dass die Monate, in denen sie sich nicht sahen, eine Kluft zwischen ihren aufgerissen hatte. Sie hatten sich auseinander gelebt, sie war früher erwachsen geworden, oder zumindest diesem Haus und Zimmer entwachsen.

Vielleicht, dachte Stefanie, als sie sich seufzend auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und Ivys Käﬁg auf den Boden abstellte, lag es auch daran, dass sie alle Muggel waren.

Oder es zu sein glaubten.

Ihr Blick ﬁel auf die Barbiepuppe, die sie damals von Marie zu ihrem elften Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Sie lag in einer Kiste neben ihrem Schrank.

„Meine Güte, gibt es dich immer noch?", fragte sie halblaut und stand auf, um sie sich näher anzusehen. Sie hatte kaum mit ihr gespielt, aber so sah sie nicht aus. Im Gegenteil, eher wirkte sie, als wäre sie oft benutzt worden, was vermutlich auch der Fall gewesen war. Mariechen dürfte mit ihr gespielt haben, in den Jahren, in denen sie noch nicht in Hogwarts gewesen war, Stefanie aber schon.

Als Stefanie begann, ihren Koﬀer auszupacken, dachte sie schon daran, dass sie ihn bald wieder für ein neues, wunderbares Jahr packen würde und das zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, wie es sein konnte, dass sie, die von ihren Eltern immer so geliebt worden war, die ihre Familie liebte und sich immer wohl gefühlt hatte, diesen Ort als so kalt und unberührt empfand.

Ihre Augen suchten das Zimmer ab und schließlich kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass es hier einfach an zauberhaften Weasleystreichen fehlte, die dem ganzen sicher den nötigen Pepp gegeben hätten.

Vielleicht war es auch einfach zu sauber, zu unberührt, zu ordentlich.

Erst später, als sie in ihrem Bett lag und beobachtete, wie derselbe Mond, den sie auch von Hogwarts aus sehen konnte, durch ihr Zimmerfenster schien, wurde ihr klar, dass es einfach daran lag, dass sie hier nicht mehr wohnte. Würde sie das, dann würde sie dem Raum ihre persönliche Note verleihen und sich wohlfühlen.

In den nächsten Tagen versuchte Stefanie, ihre Familie zu bearbeiten, mit ihr zu ihrer Oma zu fahren, aber niemand ließ sich überreden. Christoph hatte nun zwar den Führerschein, wollte seine Zeit aber nicht mit einer „verrückten alten Dame" verbringen, während ihre Eltern tatsächlich die ganze Zeit am Arbeiten zu sein schienen und war es nicht ihre Arbeit im Krankenhaus, dann war es Arbeit im Garten oder bei den Pferden.

Manchmal ertappte Stefanie sich dabei, wie sie ihren Vater einfach nur ansah und darüber nachdachte, dass er ein Zauberer war, ohne es zu wissen, ohne seine Kräfte je bewusst eingesetzt zu haben.

Oder hatte er das? Wurde er denn nicht ‚Wunderdoktor' genannt? Aber wusste er, warum er so vielen hoﬀnungslosen Fällen das Leben gerettet hatte? Ahnte er, dass er kein normaler Mensch war?

Eigentlich musste er es tun, hatte er doch zwei Hexen als Töchter, aber er hatte ihnen gegenüber nie etwas erwähnt, das darauf hindeutete.

Und wenn er sie fragte, warum sie denn so dringend seine Mutter sehen wollte, dann schaﬀte sie es nicht, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen und tischte dieselbe Geschichte auf, die sie schon ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte, obwohl sie sehr genau wusste, dass Hexen und Zauberer langlebiger waren als Muggel.

Eines Tages dann fasste sie den Entschluss, dass sie ihre Oma unbedingt sehen und sprechen wollte. Sie wollte endlich Klarheit über diesen Teil ihrer Familiengeschichte haben und brannte darauf, mit ihrer Großmutter zu sprechen. Das tat sie schon, seit sie wusste, dass diese auch eine Hexe war.

Also ging sie zum Frühstück herunter, wo gerade die ganze Familie saß, und verkündete laut: „Ich gehe Oma besuchen."

Ihre Mutter sah von ihrer Zeitung auf, in der sie gerade gelesen hatte, obwohl es unhöﬂich war, während des Essens zu lesen, und blinzelte verwundert.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn mich niemand hinbringt, dann radle ich eben."

Hoﬀnungsvoll sah sie die anderen an, in der Erwartung, dass nun jemand sagen würde, dass er sie hinfahren konnte, aber niemand sagte etwas. Marie hatte ihren Mund voll und wirkte ein bisschen erstaunt, dass Stefanie bereit war, so viel Anstrengung auf sich zu nehmen, nur um ihre merkwürdige Oma zu besuchen und auch die anderen schienen irritiert.

„Kennst du denn den Weg?", fragte ihr Vater schließlich und nun sah ihre Mutter ihn überrascht an.

„Aber du kannst sie doch nicht wirklich radeln lassen!"

„Wieso? Ich kann sie nicht hinbringen, du auch nicht und Chris will es nicht, also kann ich sie sehr wohl Radfahren lassen." Als seine Frau ihre Lippen zusammenpresste, lächelte er. „Sie ist 16. Sie wird das schon hinbekommen."

Also musste Stefanie wohl oder übel tatsächlich ihr Rad nehmen und fuhr nach dem Frühstück los. Wenn man mit dem Auto eine Stunde brauchte, dann würde es mit dem Rad ein richtiger Horrortrip sie kannte den Weg nicht. Ihr Vater erklärte ihr zwar, dass es einen Radweg gab und wann sie wo wie abbiegen musste, aber ihre Laune war einfach zu schlecht, um auch noch genau zuzuhören.

Zum Abschied gab ihr Vater ihr noch eine Kopie des Maturazeugnisses ihres Bruders. „Damit sie es mal sieht."

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie schon die ganzen Berge, die sie nun mit dem Rad bezwingen musste und ihre Laune besserte sich erst, als sie an die ganzen Kalorien dachte, die sie dabei verbrauchen würde.

Also trat sie, schon besser gelaunt, in die Pedale und radelte los. Tatsächlich war es eine furchtbar zähe Partie und sie brauchte mehr als fünf Stunden, bis sie endlich in dem Ort ankam, in dem ihre Großmutter lebte. Es war wirklich anstrengend und nicht selten hatte sie ihr Rad einfach einen Hügel hinauf geschoben und noch öfter daran gedacht, umzudrehen, aber irgendwann hätte sich das nicht mehr ausgezahlt. Außerdem war es deprimierend, ab und zu von, professionell in Radtrikots gekleideten, Radfahrern überholt zu werden, die eine beachtliche Wattzahl traten und ihr spöttische Blicke schenkten, wenn sie gerade allzu langsam fuhr.

Dafür war die Landschaft durchaus ansehnlich gewesen und sie hatte sich, dank einiger Hinweisschilder zu Orten, von denen sie wusste, dass sie in der richtigen Umgebung lagen, nie verirrt.

Dann, endlich, es war schon 2 Uhr nachmittags, stand sie vor dem abseits gelegenen, kleinen Haus ihrer Großmutter.

Es gab nur einen Fußpfad dorthin, weil Abigail nie ein Auto besessen hatte, und dieser Pfad war so zugewachsen, dass man meinen könnte, dort würde niemand mehr leben.

Tatsächlich schien sich auch nie jemand in die Nähe des Hauses zu begeben, bis auf sehr viele Tiere, die auch recht eindeutige Spuren hinterließen.

Eine niedere Mauer umrahmte den Garten und sie wirkte, als hätte die Natur diesen Fleck schon zurückerobert. Efeu überwucherte die Steine, Moos wuchs zwischen den Rillen und das schmiedeeiserne Tor machte ein furchtbares Geräusch, als Stefanie es öﬀnete.

Sie lehnte ihr Fahrrad gegen die Mauer und trat dann in den Garten.

Vogelgesang erreichte ihre Ohren, während sie den gepﬂasterten Weg entlang Richtung Haus ging. Der Rasen sah gemäht aus, kein Unkraut war zu sehen, Blumen wuchsen fröhlich vor sich hin und sogar die Bäume wirkten so, als hätte sie jemand gestutzt.

An einem knorrigen, aber kräftigen Ast des einzigen Apfelbaumes, hingen zwei dicke Seile herunter, die eine Schaukel trugen. Man konnte sehen, dass unter der Schaukel lange kein Gras gewachsen war, weil dauernd darauf herumgetreten worden war, aber nun wuchs dort Gras und von dem Jungen, der dort einst gespielt hatte, war nichts zu sehen.

Das Haus selbst wirkte alt. Es war ein Steinhaus, ähnlich einem englischen Cottage, und hinter den Fensterscheiben konnte sie bunte Gardinen sehen, die sie an den Fuchsbau erinnerten.

Es gab keine Klingel, die neben der gewaltigen, dunkelgrün gestrichenen Türe hing, aber dafür einen Türklopfer in Form eines Löwen.

Stefanie zögerte kurz, dann klopfe sie. Sie warte keine Sekunde, schon öﬀnete sich die Türe von innen und vor ihr stand ihre Großmutter wie sie leibte und lebte.

Sie war eine große, schlanke Frau, größer als Stefanie selber, und sie wirkte um vieles jünger als McGonagall, obwohl sie nur ein Jahr trennte, soweit Stefanie wusste.

Und sie war von atemberaubender Schönheit.

Ihre Großmutter hatte zwar nicht mehr Stefanies herbstbraunes Haar, was sie gehabt haben musste, sonst hätte man nicht gesagt, sie würden sich ähnlich sehen, aber ihr Haar war noch nicht weiß, sondern eher silbern. Sie trug es, ganz ähnlich wie McGonagall, hochgesteckt, nur längst nicht so streng, sondern eher kunstvoll, was auch daran liegen dürfte, dass sie mehr Haar und mehr Volumen besaß. Bei sich dachte Stefanie, dass es auch merkwürdig aussehen würde, trüge eine alte Frau ihr Haar oﬀen.

Was Stefanie aber am meisten überraschte, war nicht das beinahe faltenlose, jung gebliebene Gesicht ihrer Oma, oder die blitzenden, jugendlich wirkenden blau-grünen Augen, sondern ihre Kleidung. Sie trug einen gut sitzenden Hosenanzug, in dem sie wirkte, wie eine Geschäftsfrau, oder wie die repräsentative Frau eines reichen Mannes. Auf jeden Fall wies sie keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten mit einer älteren Hexe auf, die keine Ahnung hatte, was Muggel zur Zeit gerade trugen.

Sie wies auch keine Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Muggel-Oma auf, die ja normalerweise auch nicht wussten, was gerade so in Mode war.

Und das verunsicherte Stefanie. Es war aber nicht nur das Gefühl der Verunsicherung, das auf sie einströmte, sondern auch ein gewisser Wow-Eﬀekt. Die Erscheinung ihrer Großmutter beeindruckte sie zutiefst und machte sie für einige Momente lang sprachlos, zumindest solange, bis ihre Oma sagte: „Ich wusste, dass du da bist, ich habe den Hausfriedenszauber losgehen hören."


	53. Abigails Geschichte

**52\. Abigails Geschichte**

Stefanie klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Den was? Hausfriedenszauber? Aber…das würde ja bedeuten, dass…Ihre Großmutter war also eine Hexe und sie sprach ganz normal mit ihr darüber, als hätte sie das schon immer gewusst.

Und ihr Erstaunen schien ihre Oma auch noch zu amüsieren, denn sie lächelte und sagte: „Ja, ich weiß, dass du nicht appariert bist, mein Kind, du darfst das ja noch gar nicht, aber weißt du, ich habe den Zauber ein bisschen aufgepeppt, damit er auch losgeht, wenn jemand auf normalem Weg mein Grundstück betritt… willst du nicht reinkommen?"

Immer noch sprachlos folgte sie ihr hinein und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob diese Frau wirklich die beste Freundin von McGonagall gewesen sein konnte… sie waren so unglaublich verschieden.

Ihre Großmutter nahm sogar das Wort ‚aufgepeppt' in den Mund, etwas, das McGonagall vermutlich nicht einmal verstehen würde!

Das Innere des Hauses war anders, als Stefanie es in Erinnerung hatte. Zugegebenermaßen war das nicht schwer, denn sie fast nie hier gewesen. Tatsächlich war es meistens ihre Oma gewesen, die zu ihnen gekommen war und nicht umgekehrt und das, obwohl sie kein Auto hatte und vermutlich auch nicht fahren konnte.

Sämtliche Wände des Hauses waren in strahlendem Weiß gestrichen und Innen war es viel heller, als man anhand der eher kleinen Fenster erwarten würde. Sie gingen durch einen Flur, in dem zahlreiche Bilder hingen, hinein in das Wohnzimmer, das durch eine unglaubliche Fensterfront und einer Tür bestach, die hinaus auf die Terrasse führte. Ein Kamin befand sich in der Wand, die den Fenstern gegenüberlag, und vor ihm lag ein Teppich, der sie irgendwie an den erinnerte, der auch vor dem Kamin im Fuchsbau lag. Auch auf diesem Kaminsims standen Bücher, obwohl ihre Oma sicher anderswo auch Platz gehabt hätte, und neben diesen Büchern standen Fotos, die ihren Vater zeigten, als er jung war, und ihren Großvater.

Ein Blumentopf, der Flohpulver enthielt, stand hier nicht herum. Stefanies Blick heftete sich auf ein besonders großes Foto, das auf dem Sims stand. Es musste sehr alt sein, denn ihr Vater war noch ein Baby, das, in eine weiße Spitzendecke gehüllt, in den Armen seiner noch nicht einmal dreißigjährigen Mutter lag. Und diese Mutter sah Stefanie tatsächlich recht ähnlich. Sie trat näher heran, ohne, dass sie recht merkte, wie ihre Oma sie belächelte, und musterte die beiden. Hinter ihnen stand ihr Großvater, er war größer als ihre Oma, musste also ein richtiger Riese gewesen sein, war ihre Oma doch größer als Stefanie es war, und er war schlank. Nicht breit gebaut, wie die Zwillinge oder Bletchley, sondern eher wie Christoph und ihr Vater. Sein Haar war schwarz und es ﬁel ihm auf eine Art und Weise ins Gesicht, als würde er sich nicht daran stören, dass es nicht glatt und gekämmt war, sondern so aussah, als wäre er gerade einen Hügel herunter gerannt. Er und seine Frau lächelten glücklich und auch ihr Vater schien ein zahnloses Grinsen von sich zu geben, was aber auch nur so aussehen könnte – bei Babys wusste man ja nie.

„Ja", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Großmutter hinter sich, „das ist Michael als Baby… und natürlich Nathaniel, mein verstorbener Mann. Und ich, wie du vielleicht erkannt hast."

Stefanie nickte. „Ja…." Sie schluckte. „Mir wurde schon gesagt, dass wir uns ähnlich sehen…"

„So? Wer hat das denn gesagt?"

Stefanie drehte sich um und sah, dass ihre Großmutter sich in einen hohen Lehnstuhl gesetzt hatte. Ihre Beine hatte sie übereinandergeschlagen und sie strahlte viel mehr Schönheit und Eleganz aus, als es für eine Frau in ihrem Alter normal war.

„Oh… Minerva McGonagall zum Beispiel." Gespannt wartete sie auf die Reaktion ihrer Großmutter und tatsächlich trat ein Glitzern in ihre Augen. „Hat sie das?"

Stefanie setzte sich ihr gegenüber und nickte. „Ja, das hat sie."

„Und, wie geht es ihr inzwischen so? Weißt du irgendetwas Genaueres?" Aber sie ließ ihr keine Zeit zu antworteten, sondern redete an ihrer Stelle weiter: „Vermutlich nicht, sie wird sich als Lehrerin sicher nicht gesprächig gegenüber ihren Schülern zeigen… Außerdem…"

Stefanie sah sie neugierig an. „Wieso weißt du, dass sie Lehrerin ist, habt ihr wieder Kontakt?"

Ihre Oma lächelte sie mitleidig an, als hätte sie den Weltuntergang verpasst. „Oh, natürlich haben wir das. Sie hat mir all das über deine Schulerfolge geschrieben, dass deine Eltern mir nicht sagen konnten. Sie hat mir auch schon verraten, dass du ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in Verwandlung geschaﬀt hast."

„Wirklich? Habe ich?" Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin. Ein Ohnegleichen in Verwandlung wäre ja schon einmal ein guter Anfang.

„Natürlich. Sie hat vor ein paar Monaten wieder begonnen, mir zu schreiben und musste wohl eine Menge nachholen. Ihr erster Brief bedeckte vier Pergamentblätter und es ging dabei eigentlich nur um dich. Und sie hat ein wenig mit mir geschimpft, aber das werde ich jetzt großzügig auslassen."

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf, immer noch ein wenig benommen. McGonagall hatte mit ihr geschimpft? Weil sie es verabsäumt hatte, ihren Sohn über dessen magische Fähigkeiten zu informieren, oder weil sie sich nie mehr gemeldet hatte? Wie dem auch sei – nun schien der Briefkontakt zwischen ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin und ihrer Oma wieder hergestellt zu sein und das bedeutete vermutlich auch, dass jede von Stefanies (Un-)Taten ihr bekannt sein dürfte.

„Und ich habe gehört, dass du dich viel mit Weasleys herumtreibst." Sie lächelte nachsichtig. „Sie sind ja eine nette Familie, zu meiner Zeit gab es zwar gerade keinen an der Schule, aber irgendeine meiner Tanten hat einen geheiratet…" Ihr Blick verlor sich in der Ferne, als würde sie nachdenken und Stefanie begann sich zu entspannen. So würde ihre Oma zumindest keine Fragen stellen und genug Zeit haben all ihre Fragen zu beantworten.

Und mit McGonagall sollte sie mal ein Wörtchen reden. Sie konnte ihre Oma doch nicht von dem ganzen Unsinn schreiben, den sie so anstellte!

„Weißt du, als ich in deinem Alter war, habe ich ja auch jede Menge Unsinn angestellt… aber nicht so wie du. Ich glaube, ich hatte einfach nicht die richtigen Freunde, um Schneebälle zu verhexen und sie Slytherins auf den Hals zu jagen, oder Stinkbomben in Snapes Kessel platzen zu lassen."

Stefanie versuchte nicht rot zu werden und tat, als hätte sie großes Interesse an dem Tisch, der zwischen ihnen stand.

„Erzähl mir doch ein wenig von ihnen, das würde ich gerne aus erster Hand hören."

Also begann Stefanie von Fred und George zu erzählen und somit eigentlich von ihrer ganzen bisherigen Schulzeit, wobei sie auch Angelina und Alicia nicht zu kurz kommen ließ und auch Lee blieb nicht unerwähnt.

Ihre Großmutter schien großen Gefallen daran zu ﬁnden, ihr zu lauschen und sie von Orten sprechen zu hören, die sie selbst vor vielen Jahren aufgesucht hatte.

Als sie fertig war, lächelte ihre Großmutter. „Jetzt kenne ich dich sehr gut. Nur eines kann ich nicht sagen. Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

Stefanie rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und fragte sich, warum ihre Großmutter diese Frage erst jetzt gestellt hatte. Wusste sie es nicht schon lange? Konnte sie sich das nicht denken? Hatte McGonagall ihr das nicht auch erzählt?

„Ich … letztens Jahr hat Dumbledore mich in sein Büro gebeten…"

„Professor Dumbledore… tut mir Leid, aber als ich jung war, war er mein Lehrer, ich kann nicht anders, als dich auszubessern…" Sie lächelte und Stefanie nickte.

„Ich sollte ihn wohl auch so nennen, aber… es liegt mir einfach nicht, vor jeden Namen ein 'Professor' zu hängen… Wie dem auch sei, er hat mich zu sich geholt und mir gesagt, dass mein Vater ein Zauberer ist."

Ihre Großmutter wurde ein klein wenig blass, obwohl sie es hätte wissen müssen. Sonst wäre Stefanie doch nicht zu ihr gekommen.

„Und ich bin hier, weil ich gerne von dir hören möchte, wie es kommt, dass er das nicht weiß."

Sie konnte den Vorwurf aus ihrer eigenen Stimme heraushören und ihre Großmutter hörte ihn auch.

„Woher weiß Dumbledore das?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme und Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Er hat mir eine Liste gezeigt. Eine Liste mit sogenannten 'Verlorenen'. Zauberer, die in der Nachkriegszeit eingeschult hätten werden müssen und es nicht wurden, weil die Schule zerstört worden war und niemand daran dachte, dass es noch Muggelgeborene geben könnte, nachdem alle Zaubererfamilien das Land verlassen hatten."

„Nun, nicht alle, wie du siehst." Ihre Oma lächelte schwach. „Ich kam erst in der Nachkriegszeit hierher…"

Stefanie wurde hellhörig, denn sie hatte sich bisher keine erfolgreichen Theorien überlegt, weswegen ihre Oma hergekommen war, war sie doch oﬀenbar in England aufgewachsen.

„Ich werde es dir wohl erzählen müssen… nachdem du extra deswegen hergekommen bist…" Sie seufzte schwer und stand dann auf. Stefanie sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie begann, im Raum auf und ab zu schreiten, ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt. Dann blieb sie vor dem Kamin stehen und wandte ihr nur ihre Rückseite zu. Ihre Augen waren wohl auf die Bilder geheftet, als würde sie aus ihnen Kraft für das kommende Gespräch ziehen wollen.

„Ich glaube, dass du weißt, dass mein Mädchenname Price lautet. Meine Familie ist eine der wenigen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien Irlands und dort hatten wir auch unseren Familiensitz. Ich war ein Einzelkind und die Letzte, die diesen Namen trug, denn mein Vater hatte keine Brüder, nur zwei Schwestern, zu denen er den Kontakt verloren hatte, und ich hatte auch keine Brüder. Also habe ich den Namen Price verloren gehen lassen, als ich Nathaniel Galen heiratete und seinen Namen annahm und mit dem Tod meiner Eltern ist der Name verschwunden."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, aber Stefanie sah ihr Gesicht nicht, so sehr sie auch ihren Kopf reckte.

„Ich hatte immer vorgehabt, Heilerin zu werden, aber in meinem letzten Schuljahren in Hogwarts ging etwas furchtbar schief und ich fühlte mich in Britannien nicht mehr wohl. Ich musste weg von dort, hatte das Gefühl, als würde mir die Luft zum Atmen fehlen. Zum Glück, und es ist gemein, das zu sagen, starb zur selben Zeit meine Tante und mein Onkel kam zu uns, um meinem Vater mitzuteilen, dass er nach Österreich gehen wollte, um einen Neuanfang zu starten. Der Krieg war vorüber und das Land brauchte helfende Hände. Er glaubte, dass das genau das Richtige wäre, um sein verwitwetes Herz neu zu beseelen. Nun, ich brauchte auch einen Neuanfang, also ging ich mit ihm. Meine Eltern waren natürlich dagegen, aber ich war schon immer rebellisch veranlagt gewesen und hatte meinen eigenen Kopf.

In Österreich gab mein Onkel sich als britischer Besatzungssoldat aus und ich als seine Tochter. Gerade einmal 18 war ich und, auch wenn man das ja nicht von sich sagen soll, recht hübsch.

Allerdings musste mein Onkel feststellen, dass es in Österreich anders aussah, als gedacht. Sämtliche Zaubererfamilien hatten dem Land den Rücken gekehrt und da er nichts gelernt hatte, außer der Magie, konnte er dort nicht viel mit sich anfangen. Er blieb nur zwei Jahre, dann ging er zurück. Ich aber blieb, aus zwei Gründen. Es ist vielleicht schwer für dich, das zu verstehen, aber ich hatte damals das Gefühl, dass mein Neuanfang ein Leben ohne Magie sein sollte. Ich hasste sie, habe sie lange Zeit gehasst. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre die Magie schuld an all dem, was mir schlimmes passiert ist und ich wollte einfach nur noch vergessen, dass ich jemals zu zaubern gelernt hatte. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht zerbrochen, aber ich habe ihn nicht mehr angesehen und mir einfach nur gewünscht, das Leben eines Muggels führen zu können. Mir kam es gerade recht, dass keine Zauberer mehr im Land waren. Und dann war da natürlich noch Nathaniel, dein Großvater, in den ich mich inzwischen verliebt hatte. Er war der Sohn eines Bauers. Bauern waren Gewinner in dieser Zeit, denn sie hatten, was andere brauchten. Sein Vater machte viel Geld und ermöglichte Nathaniel sogar ein Studium. Er war also ein junger und ambitionierter Richter, als wir uns verlobten und, wie du vielleicht weißt, ein paar Jahre älter als ich. Wir heirateten und ich dachte nicht einmal daran, ihn in mein Geheimnis einzuweihen. Er hatte sich in die Tochter eines Besatzungssoldaten verliebt, nicht in eine Hexe, die der Magie abgeschworen hatte. Und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich glücklich war. Ich habe das Leben als Muggel wirklich genossen und mich vor dem Tag gefürchtet, an dem ich mich ihm als Lügnerin oﬀenbaren würde müssen." Sie seufzte tief und drehte sich um. In ihren Augen glaubte Stefanie Tränen schimmern zu sehen und rasch lenkte sie ihren Blick auf das Medaillon, das ihre Großmutter trug.

„Michael kam zur Welt und alles hätte wunderbar sein können. Ich wusste aber, dass er vermutlich meine Fähigkeiten geerbt haben würde und fürchtete jeden Tag, Nathaniel könnte merken, dass etwas an ihm besonders war. Er wurde älter, er zeigte magische Fähigkeiten…" Ihre Stimmte begann leicht zu zittern und sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fassen. „Aber Nathaniel war ein viel beschäftigter Mann. Er war nie da, wenn Michael etwas geschehen ließ und ich dachte nicht daran, es ihm zu erzählen. Ein paar Mal kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich mich überwinden müsste, dass es nur schlimmer würde, wenn ich es hinausschieben würde, aber..." Sie schluckte.„Aber ich habe es nie gesagt." ihre Stimme schien zu versagen und Sekunden vergingen, während Stefanie sie einfach nur anstarrte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten umher, aber sie alle drehten sich um die eine Tatsache, dass ihre Großmutter, die als Gryﬃndor eigentlich mutig und selbstlos hätte sein müssen, etwas derart falsches getan hatte.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich es hinausgeschoben habe. Ich dachte mir, dass er mit elf Jahren sowieso seinen Brief bekommen würde, dann wäre ich gezwungen, das Richtige zu tun, und zu gestehen."

„Den Brief?", hakte Stefanie nach und ihre Großmutter nickte.

„Natürlich, den Brief von der Zauberschule…"

„Aber… die Schule war zerstört…", warf Stefanie zögernd ein und ihre Großmutter blickte sie direkt an. Nun lag mehr als Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick, sondern etwas, so kam es Stefanie vor, wie eine Last, die sie jahrelang in ihrem Inneren hatte verschließen müssen.

„Genau. Und das wusste ich nicht." Sie seufzte wieder und klang so elend, dass Stefanie sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte. „Natürlich bekam er keinen Brief und während ein Teil von mir sich fragte, ob er vielleicht nicht begabt genug wäre, ob die Aufnahmekriterien in Europa strenger wären, als in Britannien, da war der andere Teil einfach nur froh. Ich würde es Nathaniel nicht gestehen müssen. Ich würde mit der Lüge davon kommen. Und das tat ich. So lange Nathaniel lebte, habe ich das Leben eines Muggels gelebt, wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Erst nach seinem Tod, als Michael schon lange aus dem Haus war, habe ich begonnen, wieder Magie anzuwenden. Und Michael... nun, du weißt ja, dass er nie gelernt hat, Magie anzuwenden, wie du und ich es tun. Er hat eine normale Schule besucht, er hat studiert, er ist Arzt geworden... und ein verdammt guter noch dazu. Ich weiß, ich habe nicht das Beste getan, aber er hat viele Leben gerettet, auf diese Weise."

Sie setzte sich wieder in den Lehnstuhl und blickte mit leicht verschleiertem Blick auf etwas hinter Stefanie. Diese schluckte und ihr wurde schwer ums Herz. Sie hatte ihre Großmutter immer gemocht, aber diese Geschichte machte es ihr schwer, sie noch mit diesen Augen zu sehen. Sie wusste nicht recht, ob sie ihr verzeihen konnte, dass sie ihrem Vater verschwiegen hatte, was er war, nur, weil sie zu feige und egoistisch gewesen war, um zu ihren Lügen zu stehen. Natürlich schien es, als würde sie es heute gewissermaßen bereuen, aber andererseits versuchte sie ganz oﬀensichtlich, es sich selbst schön zu reden, in dem sie betonte, dass Stefanies Vater als Arzt ja Menschen vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte, die er andernfalls nicht gerettet hätte. Stefanie musterte ihre Großmutter abschätzig und ihr Magen rebellierte. Sie versuchte, zu verstehen, wieso sie so gehandelt hatte, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Wenn man jemanden liebte, dann war man ihm gegenüber doch grenzenlos ehrlich! Wenn sie sich die Beziehung ihrer Eltern ansah, dann sah sie nur Oﬀenheit, Vertrauen und Liebe. Ein so großes Geheimnis, oder eher Lüge, in einer Beziehung sprach für Stefanie nicht für Liebe.

Nein, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte – es gelang ihr nicht, ihre Großmutter zu verstehen.

„Ja, es ist traurig, nicht wahr?" Nachdenklich fuhr ihre Großmutter sich durch ihr Haar. „Ich habe das Ganze lange mit mir herumgetragen und es hat mich auch belastet. Und als ich dann – Michael war schon verheiratet und Christoph war auf dem Weg, das Licht der Welt zu erblicken – endlich erfahren habe, dass die Schule zerstört und nicht wieder aufgebaut worden ist, da musste ich tatsächlich lachen. Welche Ironie. Als ich dann dich zum ersten Mal sah, wusste ich, dass du auch eine Hexe warst. Und Marie."

„Und Christoph?", fragte Stefanie vorsichtig nach und ihre Großmutter lächelte.

„Er ist so unmagisch, wie man nur sein kann. Aber das macht ihn nicht zu einem weniger liebenswerten Menschen, nicht wahr?"

Stefanie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihren Bruder kaum zu kennen und das Schlimmste war, dass sie es nicht bedauerte.

Als hätte ihre Großmutter ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte sie: „Ja, ja, so ist das, wenn man das Jahr an einem Ort verbringt, der im Gegensatz zu Zuhause unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnte, oder irre ich mich?"

Sie sagte nichts, aber das war auch nicht nötig.

Ihre Großmutter warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die über dem Kamin hing, und gab ein Geräusch von sich, als wäre ihr etwas eingefallen.

„So spät schon? Du solltest los, nicht, dass du in der Nacht heimfahren musst." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und leise fügte sie hinzu: „Und ich habe dir nicht einmal meinen Marillenkuchen angeboten…"

Stefanie stand auf, noch immer ein wenig benebelt von dem, was sie gehört hatte, und stockte, als ihr etwas einﬁel.

„Warte, ich habe noch etwas für dich."

Sie griﬀ in ihren Beutel und ﬁschte nach dem Zeugnis, aber fand es nicht sofort, weil sie so viel in dem magischen Säckchen aufbewahrte. Sie holte den Schnatz heraus, den sie vor fast einem Jahr mit den Zwillingen gefunden hatte, ihr Schulbuch in Alte Runen, ein Fässchen Tinte und schließlich endlich das Zeugnis.

„Hier, Christophs Zeugnis", sagte sie, stand auf und hielt es ihrer Oma hin, aber diese blickte nicht darauf, sondern auf etwas, das Stefanie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

Wie hypnotisiert ging sie auf den Tisch zu, streckte ihre Hand aus und hielt inne, als sie über dem Schnatz schwebte.

„Ist das…?", fragte sie und Stefanie sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ein Schnatz, ja…"

Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte ihre Großmutter den Schnatz hochgehoben und in ihre Hand genommen. Sie schloss sie zu einer Faust um ihn und drehte sich zu Stefanie.

„Weißt du", sagte sie, die Faust immer noch geschlossen, „ich war Sucherin."

Stefanie nickte. „Ich weiß."

Ihre Großmutter öﬀnete ihre Faust und zu Stefanies großen Überraschung hatte der Schnatz sich geöﬀnet.

Dass Schnatze Körperspeicher hatten, wusste Stefanie, und dass auch einiges hineinpasste, hätte sie eigentlich nicht überraschen dürfen, denn ein Schnatz hatte einen Durchmesser von fünf Zentimetern.

Trotzdem war sie unendlich erstaunt, als in dem Schnatz zwei Siegelringe lagen.

Und ihrer Großmutter schien es genauso zu gehen.

„Oh…" machte sie und blickte zu Stefanie, die nicht minder erstaunt war.

„Aber… sie öﬀnen sich nur, wenn der, der sie zuerst gefangen hat…" Und da ging ihr ein Licht auf. Abigail. „Als ich ihn berührt habe", begann sie aufgeregt zu erzählen, „erschien am Rand dein Name!"

Aber ihre Großmutter hörte ihr nicht zu. Sie hatte einen der beiden Siegelringe herausgenommen und sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an.

Zuerst schien es, als würden sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammeln, aber dann sah sie Stefanie scharf an. „Woher hast du den?" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig schrill, drängend und neugierig.

„Äh… gefunden." Sie schluckte und sagte dann schnell: „Wir, also die Zwillinge und ich, haben mit einem Niﬄer die Gegend abgesucht und er hat ihn uns ausgegraben… so genau weiß ich das auch nicht mehr… in der Nähe des Quidditchfeldes, glaube ich…"

In den Blick ihrer Großmutter war nun wieder der seltsame Ausdruck getreten und wie durch einen Schleier, so schien es, sah sie auf den Ring. „Natürlich. Dort wo er ihn vergraben hat."

„Verzeih, Oma… aber wer?" Von wem redete sie die ganze Zeit? Warum hatte sie ihren Schnatz mit zwei Ringen gefüllt und dann war er vergraben worden? Warum hatte sie ihn dann nicht ausgegraben? Zahlreiche solcher Fragen schwirrten durch Stefanies Kopf und sie setzte sich wieder hin, damit sie mit ihrer Oma auf Augenhöhe war.

„Es ist… eine lange Geschichte…", murmelte sie und seufzte dann, als würde sie sich ergeben müssen. Und es war ihre Kapitulation.

„Na gut, du hast heute einen Teil meiner Lebensgeschichte gehört, aber nicht alles. Ich wollte dir nicht alles erzählen, aber es scheint, als würde ich das nun müssen. Erst einmal, habe ich gesagt, dass mein Vater keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinen Schwestern hatte. Das stimmt… aber es hatte auch seinen Grund. Nein", sagte sie und hob die Hand, als Stefanie etwas sagen wollte, „du willst hören, was es mit dem hier", sie hob den Schnatz hoch, „auf sich hat, also hörst du dir alles an."

Stefanie ließ sich zurück in den Stuhl sinken und schwieg. Leise räusperte Abigail sich, dann begann sie fortzufahren: „Wie gesagt, die Familie Price war alt und sehr reich. Ein riesiger Landsitz war unser Zuhause und er war immer gut gefüllt, denn dort lebten nicht nur meine Eltern mit mir, sondern auch mein Großvater und meine Tanten, mit ihren Männern und meinen Cousins und Cousinen. Aber dann starb mein Großvater und er hinterließ alles, wirklich alles, meinem Vater. Das machte seine Schwestern unendlich wütend, sie fühlten sich hintergangen und zurückgestellt, nur, weil sie keine Männer, sondern Frauen waren. Mein Vater konnte nichts für all das, er wollte ihnen ja Sachen geben, sie entschädigen, aber sie wollten nicht. Blind vor Zorn nahmen sie ihre Familien und gingen. Sie ließen mich und meine Eltern alleine in dem riesigen Haus zurück, das plötzlich noch größer erschien, als zuvor schon. Es war nicht für drei Leute gemacht, aber wir zogen nicht um.

Als ich mit elf Jahren nach Hogwarts kam, traf ich meine Cousins und Cousinen wieder, aber meine Tanten hatten ihnen inzwischen erfolgreich eingeredet, dass mein Vater böse wäre und das alles gewollt hätte und so redeten sie nicht mehr mit mir.

Ich kam nach Gryﬃndor und Minerva wurde meine beste Freundin. Wir beide spielten Quidditch, ich als Sucherin, sie als Jäger und wir beide waren nicht schlecht darin.

Natürlich hatten auch wie unsere Diﬀerenzen mit den Slytherins und einer davon war der Schlimmste. Er sah gut aus, war klug und konnte charmant sein, wenn er wollte. Aber er war ein Slytherin und spielte als Hüter in seinem Team.

Bei einem Spiel dann geschah es: Der Treiber der Slytherins hatte Minerva furchtbar getroﬀen, sie war verletzt und zutiefst traumatisiert. Sie hat danach nie wieder gespielt, sich nicht einmal mehr auf einen Besen gesetzt. Es war furchtbar.

Da ich den Treiber nicht kannte, musste ich meine Wut an einem anderen Spieler der Slytherins auslassen und in meinem Jahrgang war nur dieser Hüter. Also ﬁng ich ihn ab und schrie ihn dermaßen zusammen, dass es ein Wunder war, dass uns niemand hörte. Ich weiß nicht, wie es geschehen konnte, aber es endete damit, dass wir…" Sie wurde ein wenig rot und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

„Euch geküsst habt?", riet Stefanie und ihre Großmutter nickte, immer noch mit roten Wangen.

„Genau. So endete es. Von diesem Moment an hatten wir eine heimliche Beziehung. Ich erzählte niemandem davon, vor allem nicht Minerva. Ich meine, er war ein Slytherin! Wir beide, er und ich, hatte diesen Schnatz…" Sie wies auf den goldenen Ball, der immer noch in ihrer Hand lag, „wir hatten ihn zusammen gefangen. Es war nur zum Spaß gewesen, zum Üben, wir wussten nicht, dass es ein neuer Schnatz war. Wir ﬁngen ihn zugleich… meine Hand unter seiner, und dann haben wir festgestellt, dass der Schnatz sich öﬀnet, wenn ich ihn berühre und auch dann, wenn er es tut."

„Als ich ihn berührt habe, erschien dein Name darauf", sagte Stefanie erneut und sie lächelte. „Tatsächlich? Erstaunlich…"

„Es muss daran liegen, dass wir verwandt sind", mutmaßte Stefanie, aber ihre Oma ging nicht mehr darauf ein.

„Auf jeden Fall hatten wir dort beide die Siegelringe unserer Familien verstaut. Symbolisch für unsere Beziehung, für unsere Zusammengehörigkeit. Es funktionierte alles wunderbar und wir beide hatten auch bereits Pläne für unsere Zukunft gemacht. In meinem letzten Schuljahr, war der Kampf um den Quidditchpokal ganz besonders hart. Gryﬃndor und Slytherin waren gleichauf und es war das letzte Spiel der Saison... Ich gehörte zu den besten meines Jahrgangs und... ich habe es Minerva zuliebe getan. Ich konnte nicht vergessen, was die Slytherins ihr angetan hatten und auf keinen Fall konnte ich zulassen, dass sie uns den Quidditchpokal wegnehmen! Also habe ich ihren besten Jäger verhext, sodass er beim Spiel ein jämmerliches Bild abgegeben hat. Wir haben gewonnen aber..." Sie seufzte und brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie fortfuhr, „aber Mikael hat das natürlich nicht so gut aufgenommen. Niemand hatte mich verdächtigt, aber er kannte die Signatur meiner Zauber nur zu gut. Er wurde wirklich wütend, hat mir vorgeworfen, in Schubladen zu denken, die Häuser Hogwarts als Wände zu sehen, die Menschen trennen, und mich zu sehr davon beeinﬂussen zu lassen... wir hatten diesen Streit und er endete damit, dass er unsere Beziehung beendete. Er nahm den Schnatz und hat ihn wohl vergraben. Und ich blieb mit gebrochenem Herz zurück. Das war der Grund, wieso ich einfach nur weg wollte. Und auch der Grund, warum ich mich von meiner Magie distanzieren wollte. Sie hat mir nichts gutes gebracht."

„Aber du hast Papa nach ihm benannt", stellte Stefanie fest und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Nun sei nicht albern, natürlich nicht. Ich habe ihm die deutsche Version des Namens gegeben, damit ich ihn neu besetzen kann. Wenn ich dann an Michael gedacht habe, war es dein Vater, der mir in den Sinn kam und das war gut so."

Das machte Sinn und eine Weile sah Stefanie ihre Großmutter schweigend an und dachte über die Geschichte nach. Sie selber hatte nie ein gebrochenes Herz gehabt und es ﬁel ihr schwer, sich so weit in sie hinein zu versetzen, dass sie ihre Beweggründe für das Auswandern und dem Entsagen der Magie wirklich verstehen konnte, aber zumindest ansatzweise machte es Sinn.

„Du hättest dich entschuldigen können", sagte Stefanie schließlich und ﬁng den Blick ihrer Großmutter auf. „Bei Mikael. Was du getan hast, war ziemlich unsportlich und es war sein gutes Recht, wütend zu sein. Aber wenn ihr euch wirklich geliebt habt, dann hättet ihr doch darüber hinweg kommen können."

„Natürlich, du hast Recht. Ich war im Unrecht, er war im Recht. Aber damals habe ich das nicht so gesehen." Sie seufzte. „Ich fand, dass die Slytherins Minerva damals schlimmeres angetan hatten und sah nicht ein, wieso er das nicht verstand. Ich kochte vor Wut, gleichzeitig war ich unendlich traurig. Für die restlichen Wochen des Schuljahres sahen wir einander nicht mehr an, sprachen nicht mehr miteinander, waren Luft für einander. Ich habe viel geweint, aber ich habe nicht eingesehen, dass ich mich entschuldigen hätte sollen. Später wurde mir klar, dass er Recht hatte, nicht ich, aber..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war zu spät."

„Nein!", begehrte Stefanie entsetzt auf. „Wieso sollte es zu spät gewesen sein? Du hättest dich nur entschuldigen müssen! Einen Brief schreiben!"

Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte ihre Großmutter und sie tat es auf eine nachsichtige Art und Weise, als würde sie ihr erklären, warum man nicht so viele Süßigkeiten essen durfte.

„Ich hatte mich für einen bestimmten Weg entschieden und diesen Weg musste ich weitergehen. Natürlich war es nicht unbedingt der beste Weg, aber es gab kein Zurück."

Sie seufzte wieder und spielte ein wenig mit den Ringen herum. „Außerdem", sagte sie dann, „hätte es weder deinen Vater, noch dich oder deine Geschwister gegeben, hätte ich es anders gemacht."

Das stimmte und daran hatte Stefanie auch nicht gedacht. Dennoch fühlte sich ihr Herz schwerer an, als zuvor und sie spürte einen Klos in ihrem Hals.

„Deswegen musstest du weg. Als du fertig warst, wolltest du so viel Landmasse wie möglich zwischen dich und ihn bringen", sagte sie und Abigail nickte.

„Genau so war es… nun, ich habe es verkraftet und Nathaniel gefunden, den ich auch geliebt habe… natürlich…" Sie seufzte leise, „…ganz vergessen konnte ich Mikael nicht."

Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern immer wieder über ihr Armband und blickte nicht von dieser Tätigkeit auf, bis sie sagte: „Er hat inzwischen sicher auch Enkel. Wer weiß, vielleicht gehen sie sogar nach Hogwarts."

Das konnte natürlich sein, stimmte Stefanie ihr im Gedanken zu und nicht nur aus Höﬂichkeit, sondern hauptsächlich aus Neugierde, fragte sie: „Wie hieß er denn mit Nachnamen?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht ihrer Oma, als sie daran dachte und oﬀenbar weckte der Name angenehme Erinnerungen in ihr. „Er hieß Blechtley. Mikael Blechtley."

In Stefanie erstarrte etwas und das Tintenfass, das sie gerade wieder in ihren Beutel hatte geben wollen, glitt aus ihren Händen und ﬁel zu Boden.

Ungläubig blickte sie ihre Großmutter an. Das konnte nicht sein, sie musste sich verhört haben!

„Oﬀenbar hat er Enkel", sagte Abigail ohne jede Wehmut in ihrer Stimme. Im Gegenteil, nun wirkte sie eher neugierig und achtete nicht auf die Tinte, die sich auf ihrem Boden verteilte.

„Wie heißt er? Wie sieht er aus? Oder, lass mich raten… attraktiv, schöne Züge, türkisblaue Augen, helle Locken, breiter gebaut, muskulös und schlank. Und nicht dumm, natürlich. Und wenn er nach seinem Großvater kommt, auch noch Hüter."

Und all das traf mit solch erschreckender Genauigkeit, dass Stefanies Finger zu zittern begannen. Sie nickte langsam. „Er heißt Miles. Miles Bletchley."

„Und er gefällt dir."

Stefanie ﬁxierte die Tinte auf dem Boden und versuchte, nicht rot zu werden. „Man muss blind sein, wenn er einem nicht gefällt", murmelte sie leise und beobachtete, wie der Boden die Flüssigkeit aufzusaugen schien, bis nichts mehr übrig blieb, als die Scherben. Keine Spur war mehr von der Tinte zu sehen und nun sickerten auch langsam die spitzen Glasteile in das Holz und verschwanden. Ein raﬃnierter Haushaltszauber, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie fragte nicht danach.

„Sieh nur zu, dass du nicht dieselben Fehler machst, wie ich", hörte sie Abigail sanft sagen. „Ein Haus, ist nur ein Haus und nicht einmal ein echtes. Es sagt nicht immer etwas über den Charakter eines Menschen aus und vor allem sollte man sich nicht in seinem Haus einsperren lassen. Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass diese Häuser in Hogwarts eher hinderlich sind. Sie schaﬀen Barrieren und eine Zugehörigkeit, die gleichzeitig ausgrenzt. Sieh nur zu, dass du dich davon nicht beeinﬂussen lässt. Und merk dir, ein Haus sollte nicht im Weg stehen."

Sie seufzte und blickte wieder auf die Ringe, während Stefanie ihre Worte verarbeitete.

„Ich glaube, dass dieser hier dir zusteht." Und sie nahm einen der beiden und steckte ihn Stefanie an den rechten Ringﬁnger. Ein P war darauf zu sehen, inmitten eines Wappens, auf dem Stefanie ein Einhorn erkennen konnte.

„Und den hier…" Ihre Großmutter hielt den anderen Ring hoch und legte ihn dann wieder in den Schnatz. Er verschloss sich und mit ihm den Ring.

„Behalt ihn", schlug Stefanie vor, aber Abigail schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Gib den deinem Miles. Er soll ihn Mikael geben und dann ist alles wieder da, wo es hingehört."

„Gib ihn Mikael selber", schlug Stefanie leicht trotzig vor, weil es ihr nicht geﬁel, dass ihre Großmutter ‚deinem Miles' gesagt hatte.

„Nein. Ich kann nicht rückgängig machen, was ich einst falsch gemacht habe. Man hat nur eine Chance das Richtige zu tun, die richtige Entscheidung zu fällen und ich habe mich für etwas anderes entschieden. Bitte Stefanie, tu das für mich. Gib ihm den Ring. Bitte."

Stefanie schwieg eine Weile, dann nahm sie zögernd den Schnatz und ließ ihn in ihren Beutel gleiten.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie, aber ihre Stimme klang hölzern, sie konnte selbst hören, dass sie nicht zufrieden war.

„Gut", murmelte Abigail und schniefte leise. Dann ﬁel ihr Blick auf die Ohr. „Oh, es ist so spät… du kannst nicht mehr heimradeln, ich werde dich heimbringen."

Sie stand auf und Stefanie tat es ihr gleich. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du schon apparieren kannst?"

Stefanie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann nimm jetzt meinen Arm und denk nicht, ich hätte keinen Apparierschutz auf meinem Haus liegen, aber ich kann ihn umgehen."

Stefanie nahm den ihr dargebotenen Arm und fragte sich gerade, ob es ähnlich sein würde, wie Flohpulver zu benutzen, oder einen Portschlüssel zu nehmen, aber das war es nicht.

Der Arm ihre Großmutter schien von ihr weggezogen zu werden und sie umklammerte ihn fester. Es wurde schwarz um sie und sie schloss ihre Augen, während ihr war, als würde etwas ihren Körper zusammenpressen, als würden sich Seile um sie schlingen und immer fester zuziehen. Sie konnte nicht atmen, sich nicht bewegen, nicht mehr denken … und dann hörte es auf.

Sie öﬀnete ihre Augen und fand sich vor dem Zaun ihres Elternhauses wieder.

„Vergiss nicht ihm den Schnatz zu geben… und danke für deinen Besuch."

Stefanie wandte sich ihrer Großmutter zu, doch da ertönte schon ein leises _Plopp_ und sie war verschwunden.


	54. Zurück im Fuchsbau

**53\. Zurück im Fuchsbau**

Stefanie konnte mit niemandem über das reden, was ihre Großmutter ihr gesagt hatte. Ihr Vater zeigte Interesse an dem Ring, immerhin war es der seiner Familie, aber nicht mehr, als angebracht war und Mariechen ließ verlauten, dass sie ihre Oma auch besuchen wollte, damit sie vielleicht ein Paar schöne Ohrringe bekäme.

Während der nächsten Tage dachte Stefanie so intensiv über das nach, was sie erfahren hatte, dass sie ganz vergaß, dass sie ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse erwartete, doch als nur wenige Tage später zwei Eulen auftauchten, ﬁel es ihr sofort wieder ein.

In ﬁebriger Erregung löste sie den Brief von der Eule, die zu ihr gekommen war, doch enttäuscht musste sie feststellen, dass er nur die normale Bücherliste enthielt, sowie natürlich den Termin für die Winkelgasse.

„So früh war es noch nie", stellte ihre Mutter fest und Stefanie konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Normalerweise war es immer erst im August, aber nicht schon im Juli.

Dennoch, sie hatte nichts dagegen, denn das bedeutete, dass sie früher zu den Zwillingen konnte. Sie schickte Ivy auch gleich mit dem Datum los, bezweifelte aber, dass sie rechtzeitig ankommen würde. Wenn nicht, dann würde sie sich eben etwas überlegen müssen.

Am Tag ihrer Abreise und dem des Einkaufens, hatte sie ihren Koﬀer schon lange gepackt und mühte sich gerade damit ab, ihn in ihren kleinen Beutel zu stopfen (was eine Herkulesaufgabe war), als Mariechen hereinschneite, um sie an die Uhrzeit zu erinnern.

„Jaja, ich muss nur noch das hier machen", murmelte Stefanie und versuchte den Beutel weiter aufzumachen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", kicherte Marie, als sie das Werken ihrer großen Schwester sah.

„Ja, es ist mein Ernst", knurrte Stefanie und schaﬀte es irgendwie, einen Teil des Koﬀers hineinzubekommen. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie das gegangen war.

„Zaubere den Beutel doch zwischenzeitlich einfach größer… Schwellzauber, kannst du doch."

Verdutzt sah Stefanie auf, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Das ist nur für Organismen." Sie seufzte und endlich gelang es ihr, ihren Koﬀer in den Beutel zu bekommen.

Marie hüpfte achselzuckend davon. Stefanie konnte hören, dass sie irgendein Lied vor sich hinsang und etwas von „Beeil dich!" rief.

Als Stefanie dann mit ihrem ‚leichten' Gepäck nach draußen trat, wartete ihre Mutter schon auf sie. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, aber da sie nicht wollte, dass Mariechen von Stefanie alleine gelassen wurde, hatte sie sich frei genommen, um sie zu begleiten.

Von den Zwillingen hatte Stefanie nichts gehört, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Sie würde es schon irgendwie schaﬀen. Das einzige Problem bestand im Moment darin, dass sie eigentlich nicht wusste, welche Bücher sie brauchen würde, weil sie nicht wusste, in welchen Fächern sie von ihren Noten her weitermachen durfte. Da sie nicht so optimistisch sein wollte, einfach alles zu kaufen, was sie wollte, beschränkte sie sich darauf, gar nichts zu kaufen, und sich in der Winkelgasse lieber nach den Zwillingen umzusehen, von denen aber jede Spur fehlte.

Als es Zeit wurde, sich zu verabschieden, war ihre Mutter nervös.

„Bist du sicher, dass das klappt? Wenn das jetzt nicht geht, dann kannst du nicht mehr zurück, was machst du dann?"

Stefanie lachte. „Das klappt schon, oder denkst du, die werden mich nicht reinlassen? Außerdem hab ich noch andere Freunde, die ich besuchen könnte und zur Not kann ich das Geld, das für die Bücher gedacht ist, und sonst noch von alten Gelegenheiten so in meinem Beutel rumliegt, einfach für ein Gasthaus nehmen. Der Tropfende Kessel ist nicht allzu teuer." Sie grinste ihre Mutter an und gab ihr links und rechts einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und Mariechen, wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu, während ihre Mutter sich besorgt durch das Haar fuhr.

„Bitte, schreib uns doch ein wenig öfter… ich habe dich keinen Monat bei mir gehabt und schon…" Sie seufzte tief. „Ach, mein kleines Mädchen wird ﬂügge und ich war nicht da, um ihr beim Wachsen zuzusehen. Aber man muss loslassen können, nicht wahr?" Ein tapferes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Komm her…" Und dann nahm sie Stefanie in ihren Arm und diese ließ es geschehen, während ein klein wenig Wehmut in ihr hochkam.

Als sie ihre Schwester und Mutter dann aber verschwinden sah, kam Vorfreude in ihr hoch, auch, wenn sie erst einmal zusehen musste, wie sie zum Fuchsbau kommen sollte.

Nachdem ihr Brief ganz oﬀensichtlich nicht rechtzeitig angekommen war, würde niemand kommen, um sie abzuholen, also musste sie die Sache wohl oder übel alleine in die Hand nehmen. Sie könnte natürlich das Flohnetzwerk benutzen, aber war es nicht ein wenig unhöﬂich, wenn sie einfach so im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys erschien?

Nur ﬁel ihr nichts anderes ein, denn sie wusste nicht einmal, wie sie auf normalem Weg zum Fuchsbau kommen sollte, weil sie sich darüber noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte. Zwar glaubte sie zu wissen, dass der Fuchsbau in der Grafschaft Devon lag, aber soweit sie wusste, lag das mehrere hundert Kilometer von London entfernt.

Somit war das Flohntzwerk eigentlich ihre einzige Möglichkeit.

Sie seufzte, dann nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und trat in den Tropfenden Kessel, der an diesem Tag relativ leer war. Tom, der zahnlose, buckelige, alte Wirt, war gerade damit beschäftigt, ein paar Tische abzuwischen, als Stefanie an ihn herantrat und ihn fragte, wie viel eine Reiseportion Flohpulver kosten würde.

„2 Sickel der Messlöﬀel", antwortete er erstaunlich freundlich und erlaubte Stefanie obendrein auch noch, seinen Kamin zu benutzen, was er allerdings immer tat, denn Stefanie war schon von hier aus in den Fuchsbau gereist.

Als sie allerdings das Flohpulver in die Flammen warf, die daraufhin blau aufzündelten, überkam sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie hasste es, unangekündigt irgendwo hereinzuschneien und dann auch noch durch einen Kamin. Würde sie wenigstens vor der Haustüre stehen…

Aber eine andere Möglichkeit sah sie nicht, also holte sie tief Luft, stieg in die Flammen und sagte laut und deutlich: „Fuchsbau."

Sie zog ihre Ellbogen ein und versuchte, sich auf den richtigen Kamin zu konzentrieren, aber irgendetwas Hartes stieß dennoch gegen ihren Arm und sie legte ihn noch enger an ihren Körper. Um sie herum wirbelte alles und sie fand, dass das noch schlimmer war, als zu apparieren.

Als sie dann endlich aus dem richtigen Kamin stolperte, schluckte sie noch eine Menge Asche und musste sich erst einmal die Seele aus dem Leib husten.

Sie blinzelte einige Male, während sie eine Hand auf ihre Rippen legte, die furchtbar schmerzten, und sah sich in der Küche der Weasleys um. Sie war leer.

Zögernd trat sie ein wenig weiter in die Raummitte, wischte sich dann schnell die Asche von der Kleidung, sodass sie auf den Teppich ﬁel, und spähte dann durch die geöﬀnete Türe ins leere Wohnzimmer. Auch die Küche, in der sie ja stand, war leer, obwohl auf dem Herd ein Topf stand, in dem ﬂeißig und wie von Geisterhand, ein Löﬀel herumrührte. Ab und zu übertrieb er es, denn die Wand war ein wenig voll gekleckert, sodass es den Eindruck erweckte, als würde der Löﬀel nicht ganz zuverlässig arbeiten, wenn Mrs. Weasley ihn nicht überwachte.

Stefanie trat zum Treppenhaus und lauschte hinauf, konnte aber nichts und niemanden hören. Das kam ihr merkwürdig vor.

Komisch, wo bitte waren denn alle?

An der Wand tickte die große Uhr von Mrs. Weasley, die statt zwei Zeigern je einen Zeiger für jedes Familienmitglied hatte. Statt der Uhrzeiten gab es Punkte wie ‚Unterwegs', ‚In tödlicher Gefahr' oder ‚Zuhause'. Bis auf Mr. Weasleys Zeiger, und natürlich die von Bill, Charlie und, so ﬁel ihr auf, auch der von Percy, standen alle auf ‚Zuhause'. Die der vier Männer jedoch auf ‚Auf der Arbeit'.

Percy arbeitete also schon? Dabei hatte er doch erst vor ein paar Wochen seinen Abschluss gemacht. Hatte er etwa seine UTZ-Ergebnisse schon erhalten? Ging das schneller, als bei ZAGs? Sie wusste es nicht, aber im Moment war es auch nicht so wichtig, denn von viel größerer Bedeutung war es, die Zwillinge, oder zumindest irgendeinen Weasley, zu ﬁnden.

Als nächstes ging sie zur Haustüre und warf einen Blick durch das Glas. Erleichterung durchﬂutete sie, als sie Ginny sah, die ganz alleine auf den Besenschuppen zuging und einen Besen dorthin zurückbrachte.

Stefanie öﬀnete die Türe und rannte zu ihr. Warme Sommerluft schlug ihr entgegen und ihre Turnschuhe hätten, wenn es nach ihr ging, ruhig Sandalen sein können.

„Hi", keuchte sie ein wenig außer Atem, als sie Ginny erreicht hatte und das Mädchen wandte sich überrascht zu ihr um. Sie schien nicht mit ihr gerechnet zu haben, aber ihre Miene hellte sich auf, als sie sie sah.

„Stefanie! Endlich, ich dachte schon ich würde hier noch versauern, unter all meinen Brüdern! Bin ich froh, dass du da bist! Wann bist du angekommen? Und warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Sie versperrte den Schuppen und Stefanie grinste, weil sie erst Atem holen musste, um ihre Fragen zu beantworten.

„Ich hab… Ivy geschickt… kommt sicher in ein paar Tagen mit dem Brief, dass ich heute kommen will… und Flohpulver…"

„Ah, okay, verstehe… ich hoﬀe du hast dich nicht in Unkosten gestürzt, für das Flohpulver."

Stefanie winkte ab und folgte Ginny zurück in Richtung Haus.

„Fred und George entgnomen mal wieder den Garten", erklärte Ginny mit schadenfroher Stimme. „Sie haben Mum mit dem Lärm in ihrem Zimmer in den Wahnsinn getrieben, da hat sie ihnen das zur Strafe aufgehalst…" Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und blieb an der Hausecke stehen. Wenn man sich nun ein wenig vorbeugte, konnte man in den Garten sehen, wo tatsächlich Geräusche zu hören waren, die wie Entgnomen klangen.

Ein paar begeisterte Jubelrufe der Gnome, die noch nicht an der Reihe waren, und entgeistertes: „LOOOOOSLASSEN!"

Ein Gnom ﬂog direkt an Ginny und Stefanie vorbei, die ihm entsetzt nachschauten, als er hart auf der Erde, direkt vor der Haustüre, aufkam und erst einmal benommen liegenblieb.

„George du Trottel, das war doch die falsche Richtung!", ertönte eine Stimme, die dann wohl Fred gehören musste und Stefanie warf einen Blick um die Hausmauer. Sie konnte Fred sehen, der in jeder Hand zwei Gnome an den Beinen hielt, sie aber einfach nur nach unten baumeln ließ, während er seinen Bruder vorwurfsvoll ansah. George wirkte, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, wie das hatte passieren können. Zwar sah sie nur seinen Rücken, aber er kratzte sich eindeutig verlegen am Kopf.

„Äh… ich schätze ich hab einfach zu früh losgelassen, war im Gedanken, weißt du."

„Im Gedanken? Du kannst denken?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir sogar an mehr als nur eine Sache", kam es prompt zurück und die freundliche Neckerei zwischen den beiden ließ Stefanie lächeln.

„Streitet euch nicht, sonst erzählt ihr euch bald gar nichts mehr." Sie trat hinter der Hausmauer hervor und Fred erblickte sie, während George sich umdrehte.

„Stefanie! Das nenne ich eine Überraschung!"

„Du hättest uns ruhig Bescheid geben können", sagte George mit vorwurfsvoller Miene und Stefanie grinste.

„Habe ich, nur die Eule war nicht schnell genug, wie es aussieht."

„Naja, wenn du schon mal da bist, kannst du dich gleich nützlich machen", schlug Fred vor und zeigte auf die Gnome, die er gerade in den Händen hielt.

„Wieso? Es macht doch viel mehr Spaß dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du deine Muskeln spielen lässt."

Dieses Argument schien ihm zu reichen, um die Gnome erfolgreich über die Mauer zu katapultieren und auch George begann, sich wieder nach Gnomen umzusehen.

„Meine Güte, Steph hat euch ja besser im Griﬀ als Mum – kein Wunder, dass Mum dich so vergöttert." Ginny grinste und klopfte ihr bewundernd auf die Schulter und Stefanie lachte leise auf.

Ein leiser Wind kam auf, riss eine Strähne aus dem französischen Zopf, den Stefanie sich so mühsam geﬂochten hatte, und trieb sie in ihr Gesicht. Während sie sie zurück strich, beobachtete sie die Zwillinge bei der Arbeit, die viel anstrengender aussah, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Das könnte allerdings auch an der Hitze liegen. Die T-Shirts der Zwillinge klebten praktisch an ihren Körpern und oﬀenbarten Muskeln, von denen Stefanie bisher nichts gewusst hatte.

„Wie kommts, dass die beiden so viel essen, so wenig Sport machen, und solche Körper haben?", murmelte sie halblaut zu Ginny, die daraufhin kicherte.

„Das nennt sich Gene. Und Ron kann davon nur träumen. Bill, Percy und Ron müssten sehr hart arbeiten, um so auszusehen, während Fred, George und Charlie nur mal kurz drei Sit-Ups machen müssen und schon sieht das so aus."

„Ja, sicher", sagte Stefanie und klang dabei ziemlich sarkastisch. Ginny grinste immer noch und ging dann einen Schritt zurück. „Ich geh jetzt mal rein, Mum suchen."

„Mach das… aber, warte kurz." Sie packte Ginny am Arm, um sie festzuhalten. Verdutzt sah Ginny zu ihr hoch. „Äh, was hast du eigentlich gemacht, vorhin, ehe ich kam? Alleine Quidditch trainieren?"

Ginny wurde rot, beinahe so, wie ihre Haare. Stefanie ließ ihren Arm los und Ginny begann, verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten. „Ja", sagte sie schließlich, „aber sag's niemanden. Die lassen mich nie mitspielen, weißt du… höchstens wenn du da bist, da muss ich halt alleine ran."

Nun grinste sie wieder und sah dabei ziemlich frech aus. „Ich geh dann mal, viel Spaß mit denen."

Sie verschwand und Stefanie sagte erst „Ja, bis dann", als sie schon lange weg war.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu den Zwillingen, die noch ﬂeißig am Arbeiten waren, und fragte sich, ob sie Ginny wirklich nie mitspielen ließen?

Tatsächlich konnte sie sich daran erinnern, dass sie manchmal mit Ginny gespielt hatten, aber da war sie wirklich immer dabei gewesen. Schlossen sie ihre kleine Schwester etwa normalerweise aus? Wie gemein.

Stefanie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer des Hauses, während sie den beiden dabei zusah, wie sie einen Wettkampf starteten, wer weiter werfen konnte.

Natürlich, sie waren Jungen und ältere Brüder führten sich meistens irgendwie bescheuert auf. Ginny hatte es sicher nicht einfach mit ihren vielen Brüdern.

Der Stein der Hausmauer war angenehm kühl und Stefanie gestattete es sich, ihre Augen zu schließen. Die Sonne kitzelte ihre Nase und war froh, keine lange Hose, sondern Shorts zu tragen. Zwar war es hier nicht so warm wie bei ihr Zuhause, aber immer noch ziemlich heiß, wie sie fand.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort vor sich hindöste, aber als nächstes bekam sie einen Klaps auf ihre Kehrseite und jemand sagte: „Komm Steph, Mum hat das Essen fertig."

Sie öﬀnete ihre Augen und drehte sich ein wenig empört um, doch die beiden waren schon einige Meter entfernt. Also seufzte sie und lief ihnen hinterher.

Aus der Küche drang inzwischen ein deutlicher Geruch von Essen und Stefanie konnte sehen, dass Mrs. Weasley inzwischen von irgendwo aufgetaucht war. Ron lümmelte auf dem großen Tisch herum und als er Stefanie sah, schien ein Zucken durch seinen Körper zu gehen und sofort saß er kerzengerade auf seinem Stuhl.

„Tag, Ron", grinste Stefanie und als sie ihre Stimme hörte, drehte Mrs. Weasley sich mit einem Strahlen zu ihr um.

„Stefanie! Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass du da bist!"

Sie wuselte zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in die Arme. Stefanie zwinkerte George über ihre Schulter hinweg zu, während dieser sich eine Scheibe Brot stibitze.

Als Mrs. Weasley sie wieder losließ und den Topf vom Herd holte, setzte Stefanie sich neben Ginny, die gerade die Treppe heruntergekommen war.

„Was genau macht Percy jetzt eigentlich?", fragte Stefanie und deutete auf die Uhr, auf der sein Zeiger ja auf ‚Bei der Arbeit' zeigte.

Fred verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte er in etwas sehr saures gebissen. „Das willst du nicht wissen. Vor allem nicht du."

George grinste. „Stimmt, du wirst sein neues Lieblingsopfer."

Verständnislos sah Stefanie die beiden an und nun schmunzelte auch Ron, während er in der dicken Suppe herumrührte, die seine Mutter ihm gerade hingestellt hatte.

„Er arbeitet in der Abteilung Internationaler magischer Zusammenarbeit."

„Oh", machte Stefanie und nahm mit einem dankenden Lächeln die Suppe entgegen. „Klingt… spannend?"

Fred zog eine Grimasse. „Todlangweilig. Er nervt uns die ganze Zeit mit Vorträgen über die Ministerien und Schlampereien anderer Länder…"

„…und er vergöttert seinen Chef, Mr. Crouch", vollendete George.

Auch Ginny wirkte nicht gerade glücklich, wieder daran erinnert zu werden und Stefanie zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Naja… er war schon immer ein bisschen anstrengend. Viel schlimmer…"

„Doch Steph", sagte Fred mit Nachdruck. „Es ging schlimmer, auch, wenn wir es nicht glauben wollten."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und Stefanie begann ihre Suppe zu löﬀeln.

„Ich muss jetzt schnell ein Bett in Ginnys Zimmer aufbauen", sagte Mrs. Weasley und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe.

„Oh, das kann ich auch machen, bitte, keine Umstände", wehrte Stefanie ab, nur davon wollte Mrs. Weasley nichts wissen. Als sie gegangen war, seufzte Stefanie.

„Wie waren deine Ferien bisher?", erkundigte Ginny sich interessiert. „Hast du deine ZAG-Ergebnisse schon?"

Aber Stefanie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Nein, leider noch nicht. Dabei hätte ich sie echt gerne."

„Ich nicht", murmelte George und Fred nickte zustimmend. „Jeder Tag, an dem Mum noch nicht weiß, wie schlecht wir waren, ist ein Tag mehr, an dem wir am Leben bleiben."

„Ihr hättet euch ja mehr anstrengen können", rutschte Stefanie heraus und die beiden warfen ihr vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu, sodass sie abwehrend ihre Hände hob. „Schon gut, ich weiß ja, woran's lag."

Ginny und Ron beobachteten sie interessiert, aber niemand sagte mehr etwas dazu.

Nach dem Essen zeigten die Zwillinge Stefanie, was sie inzwischen alles so geleistet hatten. Sie hatten ganze Bestellformulare für ihre Scherzartikel hergestellt, Preislisten angefertigt und so einiges dazu erfunden. „Unsere Würgzungen-Toﬀees sind endlich fertig… nur testen müssen wir sie noch. Wie lang die Zunge wird, wissen wir nämlich nicht."

„Normalerweise ziemlich lang, eure Schwellzauber sind ja nicht ohne", meinte Stefanie und musterte die harmlos wirkenden Toﬀees.

„Jepp, mit denen bin ich auch zufrieden. Und sieh mal da: Unsere neuesten Jux-Zauberstäbe." George deutete auf ein paar Hölzchen, die aussahen wie ganz normale Zauberstäbe. Stefanie griﬀ neugierig nach einem, aber Fred hielt sie auf, indem er geistesgegenwärtig ihr Handgelenk umfasste. Irritiert sah sie zu ihm hoch.

„Lass das lieber – der ﬂiegt dir um die Ohren, wenn du ihn anfasst."

Er ließ sie los und Stefanie sah überrascht auf den Zauberstab. „Oh, da habt ihr euch aber was gemeines ausgedacht… ich glaube mir sind die, die sich in Enten verwandeln, ein bisschen lieber…"

„Der hier ist auch für Menschen, die du wirklich nicht magst", erklärte George und blickte liebevoll auf sein Werk. „Wir haben dabei an Montague gedacht und schon lief's wie geschmiert."

„Ist aber euch teurer, als die, die sich verwandeln", stellte Stefanie fest, als sie auf die Preisliste sah. „Meine Güte, billig ist das Zeug nicht…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sie fragte: „Wollt ihr das in Hogwarts verkaufen?"

Die beiden nickten. „Ja, wir haben uns gedacht, dass das unser Zielpublikum ist, also können wir ruhig schon mal testen, wie die Sachen dort ankommen."

„Verstehe… ich hoﬀe nur, dass das, was ihr dann auch wirklich verkauft, schon fertig ist und die Leute nicht umbringt…"

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen", beruhigte Fred sie, „wir haben ja alles selbst getestet."

„Bis auf die Würgzungen-Toﬀees", erinnerte sie ihn und die beiden grinsten.

„Die testen wir auch noch. Nur nicht an uns."

Sie verbrachten den restlichen Tag damit, draußen im Garten zu sitzen und sich einfach nur zu entspannen und über die Scherzartikel zu reden. Stefanie fand es bewundernswert wie konkret die Zwillinge mit ihren Plänen geworden waren und konnte nur fasziniert lauschen, wenn sie über ihre neuen Ideen sprachen.

Dafür hielt sie sich nicht zurück, wenn ihr ein Gedanke zur Umsetzung kam, oder sie etwas zu bemängeln hatte, beispielsweise, wenn die beiden etwas nicht genau durchdacht hatten.

Sie fragte die beiden auch genau über ihre ﬁnanziellen Verhältnisse aus und sie hatten tatsächlich schon über 30 Galleonen zusammengespart, auch, wenn das nicht wirklich viel war, angesichts ihrer ambitionierten Pläne.

Weil das Wetter viel zu schön war, um im dunklen Zimmer der Zwillinge zu sitzen, tüftelten sie meistens nur abends herum, während sie tagsüber die Sonne genossen, ein wenig Quidditch spielten, sofern man es bei Stefanie als Quidditch bezeichnen konnte – sie nannte es eher hilﬂoses Festklammern an den Besen.

„Mensch, Steph!", schimpfte Fred, als sie einen Apfel mal wieder nicht ﬁng. „Du warst doch schon mal besser!"

„Sorry." Sie grinste und band sich ihr langes Haar erneut zurück, wobei sie versuchte, nicht vom Besen zu fallen, während sie sich nicht an ihm festhielt.

„Die Sonne hat geblendet."

„Wir können ruhig mal Seiten wechseln", schlug Ron vor, der zusammen mit George gegen sie spielte, und vermutlich wusste, dass es nicht an der Sonne gelegen hatte.

Weil er es aber so nett anbot, sagte Fred nicht nein und Stefanie sowieso nicht und sie gab sich mehr Mühe, sodass es ihr tatsächlich gelang, ein paar Äpfel zu fangen.

Als sie dann aber zum Abendessen wieder ins Haus gingen, traf Stefanie zum ersten Mal, seit sie wieder im Fuchsbau war, auf Percy.

Tatsächlich hatte sie es bisher geschaﬀt, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie war, wenn auch eigentlich unabsichtlich, immer zu spät aufgestanden, um ihn noch zu erwischen und da er gerne Überstunden machte, war sie ihm auch abends nie begegnet.

Nun aber war Freitag und er sah wohl seinem Wochenende entgegen. Mit seiner dicken Hornbrille saß er am Küchentisch und las in einem stattlichen Bündel Pergament.

„Hi", begrüßte Stefanie ihn und er blickte auf.

„Ah, Stefanie, hallo." Er reichte ihr ein wenig selbstgefällig die Hand. Sie ergriﬀ sie, ohne zu zögern und warf dann einen Blick auf seine Unterlagen.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. George, der neben ihr saß, stöhnte auf, aber das ignorierte Percy.

„Das hier sind die momentanen Importraten an Zaubergütern aus verschiedenen Ländern." Er wirkte sehr eifrig, während er sprach und blätterte hastige durch die Blätter, ehe er eines, das er oﬀenbar gesucht hatte, hervorzog. „Das hier ist doch dein Heimatland, oder?"

Er hielt ihr das Pergament hin und sie nahm es neugierig. ‚AUSTRIA' stand groß darauf geschrieben und darunter eine sehr kleine Liste an Gütern.

„Ach du liebes Bisschen", grinste sie, als sie es las, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Österreich soviel Zauberstabholz nach Britannien exportiert." Das schien aber auch das Einzige zu sein, dass überhaupt exportiert wurde.

„Nun, man muss geben, was man hat, nicht wahr?", sagte er, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, und nahm ihr das Blatt wieder weg. „Und Österreich scheint ja generell nicht viel zu haben. Zumindest sind die geschäftlichen Verbindungen zwischen unseren Ländern sehr lose."

Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben nicht einmal ein eigenes Ministerium, sondern teilen es uns mit zwei anderen Ländern. Es wundert mich, dass wir überhaupt irgendetwas nach Britannien exportieren."

„Meiner Meinung nach, müsste man diesem Land einmal den Rücken stärken. Es bietet großartige Möglichkeiten, wenn sie nur nutzt und erkennt. Leider stellt es sich ja quer, genau wie viele andere, magisch unterentwickelte Länder auch." Er seufzte schwer und seine Mutter kam mit dem Essen herein.

Stefanie schnaubte empört. „Magisch unterentwickelt? Na hör mal, du redest ja davon, als wäre es völlig am Ende. Wir stehen wirtschaftlich ziemlich gut dar."

Fred und George warfen Stefanie ihren ‚Wir habens dir ja gesagt'-Blick zu, aber den ignorierte sie. Ja, vielleicht hätte sie besser auf sie hören und nicht mit Percy über so etwas sprechen sollen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

„Soweit ich weiß, stieß man sogar schon an seine Grenzen, als es darum ging, die magische Bevölkerung zu zählen. Kann man bei euch auch als Minderjähriger zaubern, ohne, dass es auﬀällt? Habt ihr überhaupt Gesetze? Ihr seid ja nicht einmal im Ministerium gemeldet, so wie es aussieht!"

Stefanie spürte, wie Zorn in ihr hochstieg, gleichzeitig aber auch Scham. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot und ihre Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten.

Das Schlimme war, dass Percy gar nicht so Unrecht hatte. Ja, es schien entweder kein Gesetz zur Überwachung der Zauberei Minderjähriger zu geben, oder es wurde einfach nicht kontrolliert, denn Stefanie hatte sich nie daran gehalten und war nie aufgefallen. Außerdem war sie sich sehr sicher, dass sie nirgendwo aufgelistet war, oder zumindest auf keiner vollständigen Liste, denn ihr Vater dürfte dort nicht stehen und das, obwohl er ein Magier war. Auch ihre Oma war dann vermutlich nicht darauf zu ﬁnden, da sie ja keine Österreicherin war. Vermutlich herrschte im deutschsprachigen Ministerium tatsächlich so ein Chaos, wie Percy meinte, aber es machte sie trotzdem wütend, wie überheblich er davon sprach. Es ging hier immerhin um ihr Heimatland und sie fühlte eine gewisse Verbundenheit zu den herrlichen Bergen, auch, wenn sie nicht mehr oft dort war.

Wie konnte er nur so abschätzig darüber reden, während sie daneben saß? Wie konnte er es tun, im Gespräch mit ihr?

Oh, wenn sie hier zaubern könnte, sie hätte schon einen kleinen, unangenehmen Fluch für diesen Menschen auf Lager, aber da sie es nicht durfte, würde der neue Juxzauberstab der Zwillinge es vielleicht auch tun… oder ein nettes Würgzungen-Toﬀee. Wollten die beiden sie nicht ohnehin testen?

Fred, dem oﬀenbar aufgefallen war, dass sie im Kopf gerade Methoden durchging, um Percy das Maul zu stopfen, stand auf und ging rasch hinter seinem Bruder vorbei, sodass er nun hinter ihrem Stuhl stand.

„Steph, komm mal mit", sagte er und ignorierte dabei die Blicke der anderen, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er Percy in seinem Schimpf-Monolog über das ungeordnete deutschsprachige Ministerium unterbrochen hatte, dem Stefanie gar nicht mehr zugehört hatte.

Dankbar eine Ausrede zu haben, um den Tisch verlassen zu können, stand sie auf und folgte Fred brav die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock.

„Du sahst so aus, als würdest du ihn am liebsten erwürgen", grinste er, als sie am Ende der ersten Treppe stehen blieben.

Ein wenig zerstreut warf Stefanie ihr zusammengebundenes Haar zurück und zog eine Schnute. „Ich dachte eher an eure neuen Jux-Zauberstäbe. Da muss ich mir die Hände nicht schmutzig machen."

„Haben wir dich nicht gewarnt?"

Sie nickte und seufzte dann schwer. „Doch, habt ihr. Aber ich dachte, es wäre interessant und nicht… so."

„Du denkst ja auch, dass Alte Runen interessant ist." Er schmunzelte. „Also, beruhig dich und dann können wir wieder zum Essen gehen."

Sie nickte und atmete tief ein und aus. Weil sie noch keine Lust hatte, wieder hinunter zu gehen, sondern lieber noch ein wenig im Treppenhaus herumstehen wollte, wobei es dafür eigentlich keinen Grund gab, trat sie an das Fenster und blickte hinaus. Sie konnte hören, dass Fred sich hinter sie stellte und in der Spiegelung des Glases sah sie, dass er seine Hände in seine Taschen versenkt hatte und über ihren Kopf hinweg ebenfalls hinaus sah.

Stefanie konzentrierte sich nun ebenfalls auf das, was hinter der Scheibe lag, und nicht auf das, was davor stand, und schon nach kurzer Zeit meinte sie, am Himmel etwas aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Hast du das gesehen?", fragte sie und gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich.

Sie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen, um besser sehen zu können und erkannte dann tatsächlich eine Eule, die auf den Fuchsbau zuﬂog.

„Ich glaube", sagte sie und kicherte leise, „dass das die heldenhafte Ivy ist, die endlich doch ihren Weg hierher gefunden hat."

„Vermutlich ist sie irgendwo in einen Sturm geraten", mutmaßte Fred und Stefanie nickte ein wenig geistesabwesend. „Vermutlich."

Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe, um sie zu befeuchten und öﬀnete dann das Fenster.

Tatsächlich ﬂog die Eule auf sie zu und landete dann, ein wenig unsanft, auf dem Fenstersims. Sie gab ein merkwürdiges Krächzen von sich und streckte ihnen dann ihren Fuß hin.

„Arme Ivy…" Sanft fuhr Stefanie mit den Fingern über ihre Federn, während Fred sich neben sie gedrängt hatte, um den Brief zu entfernen. Sie spürte, wie er ihren Arm streifte und automatisch trat sie ein klein wenig weiter zur Seite, damit er mehr Platz hatte. Ohne es recht zu merken, fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über eben diesen Arm, anstatt Ivy weiter zu streicheln.

Fred öﬀnete den Brief inzwischen, obwohl er schon wusste, was darin stand, und las ihn sogar. Oder er überﬂog ihn, denn sonderlich lange brauchte er nicht, um ihn zu lesen.

„Nächstes Mal einfach ein bisschen früher", grinste er und steckte den Brief in seine hintere Hosentasche. Stefanie sah beleidigt zu ihm auf.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, schneller konnte ich ihn nicht abschicken, weil ich den Termin erst da bekommen habe."

„Ich weiß ja." Immer noch mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen drehte er sich um und Stefanie ließ zu, dass Ivy sich Hermes, Percys Eule, anschloss, um jagen zu gehen. Zumindest glaubte Stefanie, dass es sich um Hermes handelte, denn begleitet wurde er von einem Winzling von Eule, die Stefanie nicht kannte.

„Ist das eine Babyeule, oder sieht die nur so klein aus?", fragte sie, als sie beobachtete, wie die drei verschwanden.

Fred winkte ab. „Ach, das ist Rons Eule. Hat er irgendwie geschenkt bekommen, wollte nicht darüber reden. Und sie heißt Pig."

„Pig?" Sie folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter und konnte bereits die Stimmen der anderen hören.

„Naja, ist ne Abkürzung. Keine Ahnung wie der ganze Name geht, den kann sich nur Ginny merken."

Als sie unten ankamen, setzten sie sich wieder, als wäre nichts gewesen und aßen weiter. Stefanie vermied es, Percy anzusehen, aber es war auch nicht mehr nötig, weil er nichts mehr zu ihr sagte.

Nach dem Essen allerdings, als sie zusammen mit den Zwillingen in deren Zimmer hockte, kam das Thema wieder auf.

„Percy war absolut widerlich zu dir", meinte George abschätzig und Fred nickte zustimmend.

„So schlimm ist er zwar immer, aber dass er es zu dir war, geht einfach zu weit."

„Zeit, ihm eine kleine… Lektion zu erteilen." George grinste gemein und Stefanie sah von einem zu anderen.

„Äh… und was stellt ihr euch unter einen kleinen Lektion vor?"

„Oh, glaub mir, wir haben da so unsere Ideen." Fred rieb sich die Hände und George durchwühlte einen Karton nach einem Blatt Pergament, das er wenig später hervorzog.

„Tinte", forderte er Stefanie auf, die ihm gleich eine Feder dazu gab und sich dann hinter ihn stellte, um neugierig mitzuverfolgen, was die beiden da ausgeheckt hatten.

Oﬀenbar schrieb George einen Brief an seinen Bruder Charlie und, Stefanie kicherte, als sie das las, bat um ein wenig Drachenmist.

Sie hatte auch schon ein paar Ideen, was die beiden damit anstellen würden, aber sie weigerten sich, es ihr zu verraten und schickten den Brief noch am selben Abend weg.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Stefanie schon mit dem Gedanken, dass es langsam Zeit für ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse wäre und als sie diesen Gedanken mit Fred und George teilte, verzogen diese ihre Münder zu Grimassen.

„Niemals, die können von mir aus unterwegs verloren gegangen sein", meinte Fred, während sie sich zum Frühstück setzten.

Aber das waren sie nicht. Tatsächlich klopften nur wenig später drei Eulen an die Fensterscheibe und Mrs. Weasley ließ sie aufgeregt herein.

„Oh, das müssen eure ZAG-Ergebnisse sein… seht nur, die Briefe tragen das Hogwarts Siegel."

Stefanie wurde richtig nervös, als sie ihren Brief abmachte, auch, wenn die ganze Familie, oder die, die da waren, auf Fred und George sahen und nicht auf sie.

Sie schlitzte ihren Briefumschlag auf und zog wortlos, aber deﬁnitiv mit zitternden Fingern, das Blatt Pergament heraus, das dort gesteckt hatte und faltete es auseinander.

ERGEBNIS DER ZAUBERGRAD PRÜFUNGEN

Bestanden mit den Noten: Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:

Ohnegleichen (O)

Erwartungen übertroﬀen (E)

Annehmbar (A)

Mies (M)

Schrecklich (S)

Troll(T)

STEFANIE GALEN hat folgende Noten erhalten:

Astronomie:…...O

Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe:…O

Zauberkunst:…..O

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:…. ...O

Alte Runen:….O

Arithmantik:…...…..O

Kräuterkunde:….O

Geschichte der Zauberei:…..…...O

Zaubertränke:…..…...…O

Verwandlung:…..…O

Stefanie las sie nacheinander durch, dann ein zweites Mal und dann noch einmal und bei jedem Mal ﬁelen ihr mehr Steine vom Herz. Schließlich seufzte sie erleichtert auf und setzte sich wieder hin. Sie hatte es geschaﬀt. Sie hatte gehalten, was sie McGonagall und sich selbst einst versprochen hatte. Sie hatte 10 Ohnegleichen geschaﬀt und somit den 10ten ZAG. Und sie spürte nicht nur Stolz in sich aufkommen, sondern auch Zufriedenheit. Sie hatte ﬂeißig dafür gelernt und es hatte sich gelohnt.

„Zeigst du's mir?", fragte Ginny, die sah, dass sie es sich schon angesehen hatte und mit einem Nicken reichte Stefanie das Zeugnis an Ginny weiter. Inzwischen war Mrs. Weasley an ihre Söhne herangetreten.

„Und, wie sieht es aus?"

„Äh, was wir uns vorgenommen haben, hat durchaus funktioniert", begann George vorsichtig, zeigte ihr aber seinen Zettel nicht. Fred warf einen ﬂüchtigen Blick auf den seines Bruders und wirkte auf einmal zufriedener.

Nun riss Mrs. Weasley ihm das Blatt aus der Hand und studierte es eingehend.

„Das… kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein! Drei ZAGs? Drei?!" Sie warf den beiden einen scharfen Blick zu, dann ﬁxierte sie Fred. „Wie siehts bei dir aus?"

„Äh… nicht anders." Aber er reichte ihr sein Blatt trotzdem und sie sah es mit denselben Argusaugen an, wie zuvor das von George.

„Und mit solchen Noten wollt ihr ins Ministerium?"

Die beiden schwiegen, oﬀenbar hielten sie den Zeitpunkt nicht für reif, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie nicht ins Ministerium wollten. Stefanie blickte betreten auf ihre Fingernägel und Ginny starrte immer noch auf Stefanies Noten.

„Ich dachte, ihr würdet zumindest doppelt so viele schaﬀen! Wenigstens in Fächern wie Astronomie hätte man doch mehr erwarten können! Gut, Kräuterkunde mag anspruchsvoll sein, aber Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe wäre doch machbar gewesen!"

Stefanie spähte ein wenig hoch und sah, dass die beiden sich betretende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Mum", verkündete Ginny plötzlich, als Mrs. Weasley den Mund öﬀnete um weiterzuschimpfen.

„Schau mal Stephs Noten!"

Sie reichte ihr Stefanies Blatt und die Zwillinge nutzten den Moment, um ihre Zeugnisse zurückzunehmen, nur, damit Stefanie sie ihnen gleich wieder abnehmen konnte, um sie anzusehen.

Die beiden waren beinahe gleich. Sie hatten ein E in Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber das wars auch schon. Fred hatte in Astronomie ein M geschaﬀt, während George nur ein S erreicht hatte, sonst waren ihre Zeugnisse gepﬂastert mit Ms, bis auf Wahrsagen (S) und Zaubertränke (S).

„Sie hat recht", murmelte Stefanie ihnen zu, „zumindest ein paar Annehmbar hättet ihr locker haben können, wenn ihr euch Mühe gegeben hättet."

Aber die beiden kamen nicht dazu, zu antworten, denn da gab Mrs. Weasley schon ein Geräusch der Überraschung von sich. „Meine Güte, Stefanie! So gut war nicht einmal Bill! Zehn Ohnegleichen! 10! Es wundert mich, dass du nicht Vertrauensschülerin geworden bist!"

„Erinnern Sie mich nicht daran", murmelte Stefanie und gab den Zwillingen ihre Zettel zurück, während sie ihren von Mrs. Weasley entgegennahm, den sich nun auch die Zwillinge interessiert ansahen, ehe George ihr durchs Haar wuschelte.

„Nicht schlecht, Steph. Schade, dass du nicht mehr Fächer hast, dann wär's noch besser."

„Haha", machte sie, klang aber nicht begeistert und faltete es schließlich wieder zusammen. Sie freute sich zwar, aber irgendwie fand sie, dass es nicht richtig war, sich in der Gegenwart der Zwillinge zu sehr damit zu befassen. Das könnten die beiden falsch aufnehmen, glaubte sie.


	55. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberbrüller

**54\. Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberbrüller**

Es schien, als hätte Mrs. Weasley sich damit abgefunden, dass ihre beiden Söhne nur so wenige ZAGs geschaﬀt hatten. Sie sprach nicht mehr darüber, was aber nicht hieß, dass sie nicht über Stefanies ZAGs redete. Tatsächlich erwähnte sie sie sehr häuﬁg und schwärmte geradezu davon. Stefanie ignorierte das meistens, weil es ihr schrecklich unangenehm war, aber die Zwillinge lachten nur darüber. Sie waren in keiner Art und Weise wütend auf Stefanie, im Gegenteil, manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würden sogar stolz auf sie sein.

Einige Tage später kam Charlies Antwort auf das Hilfegesuch seiner Brüder: Ein nettes Paket voller stinkendem Mist. Nun endlich weihten sie Stefanie in ihren Plan ein, weil es gar nicht mehr anders ging: Sie schickten den Drachenmist an niemand geringeren als ihren eigenen Bruder, Percy, und zwar in sein Büro.

Beim Abendessen erzählte er davon.

„Heute Morgen war in meinem Eingangskorb Drachenmist, ich konnte es nicht glauben."

Ginny prustete das Wasser, das sie gerade getrunken hatte, quer über den Tisch. „Drachenmist?" Sie gluckste vergnügt. „Ernsthaft?"

„Da kann dich wohl jemand nicht leiden, Percy", mutmaßte George scheinheilig.

„Ja, vielleicht hast du jemanden beleidigt und das war die Quittung", fügte Fred hinzu und Stefanie fand, dass es langsam ein bisschen auﬀällig wurde, während Percy rot anlief.

„Es war nur eine Düngerprobe, da bin ich sicher. Niemand hat mir Drachenmist geschickt, um mich zu ärgern." Entschieden schüttelte er seinen Kopf, während alle, bis auf Mrs. Weasley, krampfhaft versuchten, nicht loszulachen. Und Stefanie fand, dass das seine gerechte Strafe gewesen war.

Stefanie war schon zwei Wochen im Fuchsbau, als es geschah: Sie und die Zwillinge kamen gerade zusammen mit Ron und Ginny vom Entgomen zurück zum Mittagessen, als sie Mrs. Weasley antrafen, die einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte.

Ron, der es nicht bemerkte, setzte sich einfach an den Tisch und blickte erwartungsvoll auf den Topf, der auf dem Herd stand. Ginny jedoch duckte sich ein wenig hinter Stefanie weg und trat zum Kamin und auch Stefanie entging das Funkeln in den Augen Mrs. Weasleys nicht. Oﬀenbar hatte sie etwas hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt, das sie nun hervorzog.

Es waren, Stefanies Herz rutschte in ihre Shorts, die Bestellformulare und Preislisten der Zwillinge.

„Das hier habe ich in eurem Zimmer gefunden, als ich einmal ordentlich durchgeputzt habe!" Sie schnaubte und hatte dabei Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Drachen. „Könnt ihr mir vielleicht erklären, WAS DAS IST!?"

Sie hielt die Blätter hoch und Stefanie sah, wie die beiden leicht zusammenzuckten.

„Ähm, Pergament. Beschriebenes Pergament…"

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Fred!"

„George", murmelte Stefanie leise und Ginny stieß sie mit dem Ellbogen an, um ihr zu sagen, dass das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um ihre Mutter auf diesen Irrtum hinzuweisen, aber Stefanie hatte sowieso nicht vorgehabt, das zu tun.

„Was ist es denn?", fragte Ron von hinten und Stefanie warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, der ihm einfach entging.

Auch in Ginnys Augen blitzte die Neugierde auf und Stefanie stöhnte innerlich, als sie sah, wie unangenehm diese Sache den Zwillingen auf einmal war. Sie hatten oﬀenbar noch nicht vorgehabt, so schnell zu verraten, was ihre tatsächlichen Ambitionen waren.

„Artikelnummer, Stückzahl!" las Mrs. Weasley laut und zerknüllte eines der Blätter in ihrer Hand. Stefanie biss die Lippen zusammen, als sie sah, wie diese sorgfältig ausgeführte Arbeit zerstört wurde. Mrs. Weasley warf das Papier ins Feuer.

„Das sind BESTELLFORMULARE! Und für was? Das würde ich jetzt nämlich gerne wissen!"

Stefanie hatte Mrs. Weasley schon das ein oder andere Mal wütend gesehen, aber noch nie so wütend und es war alles andere als angenehm, auch, wenn der Zorn sich nicht direkt gegen sie richtete.

Die Zwillinge waren, so kam es ihr vor, ein klein wenig blass geworden.

„Doch nicht für dieses Zeug, was ich noch gefunden habe!"

„Hängt davon ab, was du gefunden hast", begann George vorsichtig und sie gab ein Geräusch, wie von einer wütenden Schlange, von sich.

„Einen Zauberstab. Und als ich ihn angefasst habe", begann sie und Stefanie hielt den Atem an. Hoﬀentlich war es nicht der gewesen, der einem ‚um die Ohren ﬂog', wie Fred es genannt hatte. „…da hat er sich in eine Gummiente verwandelt! Soll das witzig sein?"

Ginny kicherte aus irgendeinem Grund, hielt sich dann aber die Hand vor den Mund, um das Giggeln zu unterdrücken.

„Ja, eigentlich schon", brachte Fred hervor und Stefanie fand es ziemlich mutig, das jetzt zu sagen. Und tatsächlich schnaubte Mrs. Weasley, ehe sie sagte: „Und das nennt ihr dann ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'?"

Keiner sagte etwas, aber Stefanie wäre gerade gerne an einem anderen Ort gewesen und da war sie wohl nicht die Einzige.

„Ich geh mal sehen, ob es der Katze gut geht", murmelte Ginny, obwohl sie gar keine Katze hatte. Sie lief durch den Raum in Richtung Treppe und Ron erhob sich. „Ich komm mit."

Am Treppenfuß blieb Ginny stehen und drehte sich zu Stefanie um. „Stefanie?"

„Äh", machte Stefanie und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dem Drängen, zu verschwinden, wirklich nachgeben sollte. Sie wollte nicht hierbleiben, aber sie konnte Fred und George jetzt auch nicht im Stich lassen.

Doch zum Glück bedeuten Fred Augen ihr ganz eindeutig, dass sie sich aus dem Staub machen sollte, weswegen sie Ginny hinterher eilte.

„Gut, ich wollt schon immer mal die Katze sehen", murmelte sie und verdrückte sich zusammen mit Ginny in ihr Zimmer. Selbst von dort konnten sie Mrs. Weasleys Wutanfall deutlich hören. Es war furchtbar und Stefanie war unendlich froh, nicht mehr in der Küche zu sein.

„Was genau ist das jetzt? ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'?", fragte Ginny und es war klar gewesen, dass diese Frage kommen würde. Stefanie strich sich seufzend eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und dachte, dass es jetzt sowieso jeder wissen würde und es keinen Grund gab, es Ginny nicht zu sagen. Also erzählte sie ihr von den ganzen Dingen, die ihre Brüder in den letzten Jahren so produziert hatten und Ginny war begeistert und zutiefst beeindruckt.

„Ich dachte immer, sie würden es einfach gerne Krachen lassen… dass sie mit Feuerwerkskörpern herumexperimentieren, hätte ich nicht gedacht… und auch nicht, dass sie schon so viel haben…"

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte selbst Stefanie die ganzen Ausmaße der Produktion nicht gekannt, zumindest nicht bis zu ihrer Ankunft hier. Die beiden waren ganz schön ﬂeißig gewesen, während sie für ihre ZAGs gelernt hatte und auch während der Ferien.

Aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie gerade deswegen Ärger bekamen, wollte Stefanie nicht mit Ginny darüber reden und wechselte lieber gekonnt das Thema. „Und, immer noch hinter Harry her?", fragte sie sehr taktlos und als Ginny rot wurde, lachte sie.

„Nur ein Witz, tut mir Leid, das war gemein von mir."

Ginny versuchte, immer noch rot, zaghaft zu lächeln. „Naja", gab sie schließlich zu, „toll ist er ja auch immer noch."

„Nur, dass du vielleicht mal deine Taktik ändern solltest", meinte Stefanie und strich die Bettwäsche, auf der sie saß, glatt. Sie dachte daran, wie Ginny ihm im Vorjahr, als er wegen des Dementorenangriﬀes während des Quidditchspieles im Krankenﬂügel gelegen hatte, eine singende Glückwunschkarte geschickt hatte, oder im Jahr davor, als sie ihm zu Valentinstag dieses grässliche Gedicht zukommen hatte lassen. Allein der Gedanke ließ sie schmunzeln.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Ginny und vermied es, Stefanie anzusehen. Stattdessen sah sie auf ihre Fingernägel, die blass schimmerten, als hätte sie sie mit durchsichtigem Nagellack überzogen. Stefanies Fingernägel hingegen waren knallrot – das hatte sie gemacht, ehe sie hergekommen war und es hielt, dank eines kleinen Spruches, immer noch. Wo sie jetzt aber Ginnys Nägel sah, fand sie, dass es an der Zeit war, sie abzulackieren, denn vielleicht war es doch ein wenig zu knallig.

„Ich weiß", sagte Ginny wieder, „dass ich zu aufdringlich bin und natürlich sieht er in mir nur die kleine Schwester seines Bruder… Was auch sonst? Ich bin für ihn immer noch das kleine Mädchen, das mit dem Finger auf ihn gezeigt hat, als er in seinem ersten Jahr nach Hogwarts gefahren ist."

„Oh, glaub mir, das kenne ich", murmelte Stefanie und dachte wehmütig an Daniel, der zwar freundlich zu ihrer Schwester war, sie aber irgendwie immer noch ansah wie eine Elfjährige.

„Du hattest doch schon einen Freund, oder?", hakte Ginny nach und das sicher nicht ohne Grund.

„Kann man so sagen", murmelte Stefanie, die nicht gerade stolz auf ihre Beziehung mit Roger Davies war.

„Dann hast du sicher ein paar Tipps für mich." Ginnys Gesicht war so hoﬀnungsvoll, dass Stefanie lachen musste.

„Naja, wie du schon gesagt hast, solltest du nicht so aufdringlich sein. Du bist in seiner Gegenwart schrecklich nervös und verklemmt, dabei kann es so einfach sein. Klar, er ist ein Junge, aber das ist kein Grund, schüchtern zu sein. Du gehörst zu den Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen, oder zumindest näher als die meisten, also behandel ihn wie einen Freund. Sei nett und witzig, sei einfach normal, denn du bist nett und witzig. Werd nicht immer gleich rot, wenn er dich mal anspricht, sei entspannter. Und ich weiß, dass sich das schrecklich leicht sagen lässt, aber umsetzen kann man es nicht so einfach. Vielleicht solltest du dich auch einfach…" Sie zögerte, ehe sie es aussprach: „…einfach mal anderen Jungs zuwenden. Es gibt viele Fische im Teich und du bist hübsch – du kannst sie alle haben. Dann wird er erst einmal sehen, dass du ihm nicht mehr hinterher rennst. Und dann wird er in dir etwas anderes sehen."

Ginny schwieg und dachte wohl über ihre Worte nach. Nach einer ganzen Weile seufzte sie laut und ließ ihre Schultern kreisen. „Du hast Recht. Aber das wird nicht leicht." Eine weitere kurze Pause entstand und Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass es unten leise geworden war. „Und jetzt kommen wir doch noch einmal zu dir", grinste Ginny plötzlich und Stefanie rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

„Zu mir?"

„Ja. Du bist doch so gut mit Fred und George befreundet… kann es sein, dass du…?"

„Was?", rief Stefanie und hielt entsetzt und abwehrend ihre Hände vor sich. „Niemals! Nein! Natürlich nicht! Sie sind wie Brüder für mich!"

„Sie sind meine Brüder und ich würde nicht ihretwegen unten bleiben, wenn Mum sie zusammenschreit", gab Ginny zu bedenken und Stefanie grinste.

„Du hast viele Brüder. Sie sind zwei von sechs."

„Dann sage ich es anders: Sie sind meine Brüder und ich werde nicht von Fred gerettet, wenn ich nahe dran bin, Percy eine reinzuhauen."

„Weil es nicht schlimm wäre, wenn du ihm eine reinhaust. Nichts für ungut, aber das hätte nicht dieselben Auswirkungen wie wenn ich es tue, ich kenne ein paar tolle Flüche."

Nun grinste Ginny. „Du willst echt nicht verstehen, worauf ich hinauswill."

Stefanie lachte. „Dann sags mir doch direkt."

Aber das wollte Ginny nicht, stattdessen wackelte sie vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, wie die Zwillinge es auch manchmal taten und stand auf, um in ihrem Kleiderschrank nach etwas zu wühlen.

„Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt mal und frag, wie es so gelaufen ist", sagte Stefanie und Ginny nickte.

Von unten war tatsächlich nichts mehr zu hören und da sie den Garten gerade erst entgnomt hatten, ging Stefanie nicht davon aus, dass Mrs. Weasley ihre Söhne dazu verdonnert haben würde, es noch einmal zu tun.

Sie ging ein Stockwerk hinunter und blieb im zweiten Stock stehen. Die Türe zum Zimmer der Zwillinge war geschlossen, aber sie konnte leise Stimmen hören, weswegen sie zuerst anklopfte und sie dann, allerdings ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, öﬀnete.

George saß auf seinem Bett und wirkte ziemlich wütend, während Fred Stefanie den Rücken kehrte. Er stand am Fenster, die Hände vermutlich vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht sehen, aber so, wie sie die Charaktere der beiden kannte, dürfte er noch wütender aussehen, als sein Bruder.

„Hi", sagte sie vorsichtig und trat ein. Leise schloss sie die Türe hinter sich. „Wie ist es gelaufen?", frage sie dann und setzte sich auf die Bettkante von Freds Bett.

„Mieser als mies." George starrte düster auf den Boden und Fred drehte sich nun um.

„Sie hat sie alle verbrannt", sagte er und klang dabei seltsam tonlos.

Einen Moment lang war Stefanie sprachlos und wusste auch nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Aus ihrem Mund kam nur ein komisches Geräusch. Sie musste sich erst räuspern, ehe sie wieder sprechen konnte.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst!"

„Doch." Fred stopfte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und musterte Stefanie eine Weile. Sie schluckte und wich seinem Blick schließlich aus, weil sie es nicht mehr ertrug, so von ihm angesehen zu werden.

„Aber nur die Bestellforumlare?", fragte sie nach einer Weile vorsichtig nach und George nickte. „Zum Glück. Die Preislisten hätte ich nicht ertragen."

„Und die Sachen selbst zu zerstören wäre echt zu weit gegangen, selbst für Mum. Aber sie hat uns verboten, weiter daran zu arbeiten."

„Woran ihr euch sicher halten werdet", murmelte Stefanie sarkastisch und die beiden warfen sich einen raschen Blick zu.

Stefanie schwieg und fragte sich, was Mrs. Weasley sich wohl dachte, warum die beiden das taten. „Äh, habt ihr ihr von dem Scherzartikelladen erzählt?"

George schnaubte. „Bist du verrückt? Dann hätte sie uns echt umgebracht."

„Damit warten wir noch, bis sie sich ein bisschen beruhigt hat", fügte Fred hinzu und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich jetzt schon davor fürchtete. Genau genommen schien ihre Mutter die einzige Person zu sein, vor der die beiden sich überhaupt fürchteten.

„Und da können wir noch lange warten… hoﬀentlich vergisst sie das Ganze und wir haben Zeit bis zu unseren UTZ-Prüfungen." George fuhr sich mit etwas verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck durch sein rotes Haar und Stefanie sah mitleidig von einem zu anderen.

„Denkt positiv… zum Beispiel daran, dass ihr das jetzt hinter euch habt. Irgendwann hätte sie es sowieso herausgefunden."

Aber die beiden empfanden das nicht als sonderlich tröstend und das Schlimmste hatten sie noch vor sich.

Stefanie ahnte schon, dass es zu so etwas kommen würde, aber es überraschte sie doch, wie lange es dauerte, bis es dann tatsächlich dazu kam.

Zwei Tage nachdem Mrs. Weasley von den Scherzartikeln erfahren hatte, saßen sie zum Abendessen beisammen. Weil es so lau war, hatten sie draußen einen großen Tisch aufgestellt und Ginny und Stefanie hatten ihn gedeckt, was hieß, dass sie jede Menge Blumen gepﬂückt hatten, um dem Ganzen den nötigen Glanz zu verleihen.

Mr. Weasley kam an diesem Tag ein wenig früher von der Arbeit und er sah ein wenig erschöpft aus. Stefanie wusste, dass Mrs. Weasley ihm von ihrem Fund berichtet hatte, aber bisher war es den Zwillingen gelungen, ihm auszuweichen, um ein direktes Gespräch zu vermeiden.

An diesem Abend jedoch zwang Mrs. Weasley sie geradezu zu einem gemeinsamen Essen. Weil sie ihr Repertoire an Ausreden schon aufgebraucht hatten, mussten sie klein beigeben und so kam es, dass sie neben Ron und möglichst weit weg von Percy saßen, als Ginny und Stefanie Mrs. Weasley dabei halfen, das Essen hinaus zu tragen.

Stefanie zwinkerte ihnen aufmunternd zu, als sie vor jedem einen Teller abstellte, aber nur Ron zwinkerte zurück, denn Fred und George waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, unauﬀällige Blicke in die Richtung ihres Vaters zu werfen, der sich gerade ans Tischende setzte.

Als auch Stefanie und Ginny sich gesetzt hatten – Ginny musste dieses Mal neben Percy sitzen, aber sie trug es mit Fassung - und auch Mrs. Weasley ihren Platz, am anderen Tischende, eingenommen hatte, sie alle ihr Essen vor sich liegen hatten und auch schon aßen, blickte Mrs. Weasley auf und sah zu den Zwillingen.

„Ihr dürft nicht vergessen, dass es um eure Zukunft geht", sagte sie und Stefanie fand, dass das Thema ein bisschen aus der Luft gegriﬀen war. Die Zwillinge sahen ebenfalls von ihren Tellern auf, aber sie schienen es sofort wieder zu bereuen.

„Ich meine, gut, man kann an euren Noten nichts mehr ändern, auch, wenn ich wirklich enttäuscht von euch bin und mir mehr erwartet hätte. Aber nun geht es um eure UTZs und zumindest bei denen müsst ihr gut abschneiden! Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sind nicht die schlechtesten Fächer und wenn ihr ausgezeichnete UTZ Noten abliefert, dann könnt ihr immer noch eine gute Stelle im Ministerium bekommen, nicht wahr, Arthur?"

Ihr Mann gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich, als würde er sich nicht einmischen wollen.

Dafür wollte Percy unbedingt mitreden. „Nun die besten Stellen werden es nicht sein, aber irgendwo wird man euch schon nehmen. Aber nur, wenn ihr jetzt auch wirklich gute UTZ Noten in diesen Fächern bekommt." Wichtigtuerisch hob er das Kinn und spießte geziemt ein Stück Fleisch auf.

Stefanie ﬁng Fred Blick auf und verdrehte die Augen.

George, der das sah, schaﬀte es, einen Mundwinkel leicht hochzuziehen, um ein Lächeln anzudeuten, aber nach mehr war ihm oﬀenbar nicht zumute.

Ginny stieß Stefanie leicht an, aber sie wusste nicht warum.

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein…", begann George und Stefanie stockte kurz der Atem. Sie hielt das nicht für den passenden Zeitpunkt, um der Familie zu sagen, dass eine Ministeriumskarriere nicht ganz das war, das sie sich vorgestellt hatten.

„…wollen wir nicht ins Ministerium", vollendete Fred den Satz für seinen Bruder und Stefanie warf einen raschen Blick auf Mrs. Weasley. Sie schien verwirrt, genau wie Percy.

„Was wollt ihr denn sonst machen?", fragte er, als würde es kein erstrebenswerteres Ziel geben, als im Ministerium zu arbeiten.

„Eigentlich", sagte George mit Nachdruck, „wollen wir einen Scherzartikelladen aufmachen."

„Ihr wollt WAS?!" Mrs. Weasley hatte vor Schreck ihre Gabel fallen gelassen und ein Haufen Kartoﬀelpüree spritzte auf Percy und Ron, die ihr am nächsten saßen.

Stefanie konnte Ginny keuchen hören und Ron sog scharf Luft ein. Nur Mr. Weasley schwieg, aber er legte sein Besteck zur Seite.

Die Zwillinge sagten nichts, oﬀenbar kannten sie ihre Mutter gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie jetzt keine Antwort von ihnen hören wollte. „Ihr wollt eure sinnlosen Scherzartikel verkaufen? SEID IHR DENN VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN?! Das hat doch keine Zukunft!"

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen, während die Zwillinge immer noch schwiegen. „Nein, ihr werdet das auf keinen Fall machen! Nicht solange ihr unter meinem Dach lebt! Oh nein! Ihr werdet euch im Zaubereiministerium um eine Stelle bewerben!"

„Nein, das werden wir nicht", sagte Fred entschieden und kurz dachte Stefanie, er würde aufstehen, was er dann aber doch ließ.

„Wir werden sicher nicht im Ministerium landen, das ist das Allerletzte, was wir tun würden", ergänzte George und klang dabei ebenso entschlossen.

Stefanie ließ ihren Blick zwischen Mrs. Weasley und Mr. Weasley hin und her wandern, deren Ausdrücke unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Mrs. Weasley schien zu kochen – Stefanie war sich sicher, dass sie jeden Moment explodieren würde – während Mr. Weasley immer noch sehr ruhig und gefasst, wenn auch ein wenig überrascht wirkte. Dabei war sich Stefanie sicher, dass er seine Söhne gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass sie keine langweiligen Ministeriumskarrieren einschlagen würden. Auch Bill und Charlie, wobei Stefanie Bill noch nicht kennengelernt hatte, hatten das nicht getan. Eigentlich müsste auch Mrs. Weasley wissen, dass die beiden nicht für einen Bürojob gemacht waren, aber oﬀenbar hatte sie dieses Wissen bisher gut verdrängt.

Und dann brach der Vulkan aus. „ZUERST BRINGT IHR NUR DREI ZAGS NACH HAUSE! DANN FINDE ICH DIESES…DIESES ZEUG IN EUREM ZIMMER UND JETZT SAGT IHR MIR, DASS IHR VORHABT, EINMAL DAMIT EUER GELD ZU VERDIENEN!?"

Es ging noch eine Weile so weiter, aber Stefanie versuchte, möglichst nicht hinzuhören, sondern sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren, vor allem, als Fred und George anﬁngen, zurückzuschreien.

„…euch großgezogen und womit dankt ihr es uns?!"

„…wenn du uns kennen würdest, würdest du wissen, dass das Ministerium nichts für uns ist!"

Stefanie starrte wie gebannt auf ihre Hände und auch Ginny hatte eine ähnliche Strategie gewählt. Ron hielt den Kopf gesenkt und blickte kein einziges Mal von seinem Teller auf und nur Percy stimmte seiner Mutter die ganze Zeit mittels Kopfnicken zu.

„Genau", oder „du sagst es, Mum", hörte Stefanie manchmal, wenn die anderen gerade am Luftholen waren, heraus.

Schließlich, als Mrs. Weasley sich heißer geschrien hatte und Stefanie das Gefühl hatte, ihre Ohren wären nicht mehr die Alten, setzte sich Mrs. Weasley, die im Laufe des Streites aufgestanden war, keuchend wieder hin und funkelte ihren Mann an.

„Sag du doch auch einmal etwas!"

Mr. Weasley blickte beinahe furchtsam auf und räusperte sich.

„Nun, wie eure Mutter schon gesagt hat", begann er vorsichtig und Stefanie fühlte sich merkwürdig an die Szene erinnert, in der Fred sie vom Tisch weggeschaﬀt hatte, als sie sich so über Percy geärgert hatte, als sie sah, wie die Zwillinge, die immer noch standen und deren Gesichter zu glühen schienen, ihre Fäuste fest zusammenballten.

„…hat sie für euch eine Karriere im Ministerium vorgesehen. Natürlich ist es zu akzeptieren, wenn ihr etwas anderes wollt. Auch Bill und Charlie haben einen anderen Weg gewählt", sagte er schnell, als Mrs. Weasley empört den Mund aufmachte, um zu widersprechen und zu sagen, dass nichts anderes zu akzeptieren wäre.

Sie schloss ihren Mund, sah Mr. Weasley aber mit einem beinahe drohenden Blick an.

Eine kurze Stille trat ein und nur der Atem der Zwillinge war zu hören, der sich langsam zu beruhigen schien. Ginny wagte es inzwischen aufzublicken, nun, da das Geschossfeuer an Streit eingestellt worden war, und schüchtern blinzelte sie zu ihrer Mutter hinüber.

„Aber man muss hinzufügen, dass ein Scherzartikelladen vielleicht nicht der erste Beruf wäre, den eure Mutter sich für euch gewünscht hätte."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", entfuhr es Mrs. Weasley und sie verschränkte, was untypisch war, die Arme vor der Brust.

„Schön und gut, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es der Erste und Einzige ist, den wir uns vorstellen können und deshalb werden wir das auch tun."

„Aber auf unsere Unterstützung könnt ihr nicht bauen!"

„Das tun wir auch nicht", sagte George kühl und schob seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich glaube wir verzichten jetzt auf das Essen. Gute Nacht."

Die beiden gingen wortlos zurück ins Haus und auch sonst sagte niemand mehr etwas. Stefanie und Ginny sahen sich kurz an und wandten sich dann dem Essen zu. Es war eine sehr unangenehme halbe Stunde, denn Mrs. Weasley schimpfte immer noch leise vor sich hin und warf ihrem Mann böse Blicke zu, weil er sie so wenig unterstützt hatte.

Als sie endlich mit dem Essen fertig waren, beeilten Ginny und Stefanie sich, vom Tisch wegzukommen. Sie gingen ins Haus und stiegen dann langsam die Treppen hoch.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass die beiden echt davon leben wollen", sagte Ginny, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren. „Aber das ist genial! Genau das Richtige für sie."

Stefanie nickte. „Ja, das wissen wir alle. Nur eure Mum muss es noch … erkennen."

„Akzeptieren, meinst du wohl." Ginny verzog ihren Mund zu einer Grimasse. „Die Armen haben mir richtig Leid getan, als Mum sie zusammengestaucht hat. So wütend habe ich sie selten gesehen."

„Komisch, ich habe das Gefühl, dass es in der letzten Zeit schon mal vorgekommen ist", murmelte Stefanie und sie kamen im zweiten Stock an.

„Ich werd mal bei ihnen vorbeischauen", sagte sie und Ginny nickte. „Viel Glück."

Stefanie entschloss sich dazu, zu klopfen und als von innen nichts zu hören war, dachte sie sich, dass sie ihnen vielleicht etwas zu essen hätte mitbringen können.

„Ihr müsst mich nicht reinlassen, aber vom Schmollen wird's nicht besser", sagte sie deutlich und kurze Zeit später wurde die Türklinke von innen heruntergedrückt.

George hielt ihr die Türe auf und sie schlüpfte in das viel zu heiße Zimmer. Das Fenster war aus irgendeinem Grund geschlossen und der Boden war übersät mit Süßigkeiten.

„Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte sie, mit einem Blick auf die Würgzungen-Toﬀees und das in keiner Art und Weise reife Nasenblutnougat. „Wollt ihr euch umbringen, oder eure Mum?"

Fred schnaubte leise und Stefanie ﬁel erst jetzt auf, dass er auf der anderen Türseite gestanden hatte.

„Wir wollten es nur mal in Sicherheit bringen, falls sie auf die Idee kommt, zu den schlimmsten Mitteln zu greifen", erklärte er dann und George nickte.

„Nur für den Fall."

„Hat sie noch was gesagt?"

„Jede Menge, aber nichts, was sie euch nicht auch ins Gesicht gesagt hat", antwortete Stefanie und setzte sich auf Georges Bett. „Euer Dad hat sich ja eher rausgehalten."

„Dad hält sich immer raus, wenn er kann", meinte George und Fred nickte.

„Nur einmal ist er echt wütend geworden. Erinnerst du dich? Als wir Ron dazu bringen wollten, einen unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten."

George grinste. „Ach ja, stimmt."

„Ihr wolltet was?!" Stefanie sah ungläubig von einem zum anderen. „Euren kleinen Bruder dazu bringen, das zu tun? Ihr wisst schon, dass man stirbt, wenn man den Schwur bricht." Die beiden zuckten mit den Achseln.

„Wir waren Kinder und es war nur zum Spaß."

„Außerdem haben wir es nicht gemacht, weil Dad reinkam. Ich hab schon seine Hand gehalten", erzählte Fred und verzog dann sein Gesicht, als würde er Schmerzen haben. „Meine linke Pobacke ist seither nicht mehr die Alte."

Das brachte Stefanie zum Grinsen. „Ach, welche Unterschiede erkennt man denn da?" Aber sie wartete auf keine Antwort, sondern fragte stattdessen: „Was wolltet ihr ihn den schwören lassen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt… es war ja nichts Schlimmes und wenn es so gewesen wäre, dann hätte er das ja auch nicht geschworen. So dämlich ist er nämlich auch nicht." George kratzte sich ein wenig verlegen am Hinterkopf und Stefanie sah ihn auﬀordernd an. „Also?"

„Naja, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst… Wir haben ihn schwören lassen, einen Gnom zu fangen und mit in sein Bett zu nehmen und dort mit ihm zusammen zu schlafen", sagte er sehr hastig und Stefanie ﬁng zu kichern an.

„Nette Ideen habt ihr aber immer, nicht wahr?"

„Irgendetwas muss uns ja ausmachen."


	56. Bill und Charlie

**55\. Bill und Charlie**

„Ihr habt mir was zum Geburtstag geschenkt, von dem noch nicht sicher wart, dass es überhaupt funktioniert?", fragte Stefanie ein wenig ungläubig und die Zwillinge grinsten.

„Wir wussten, dass es funktionieren muss. Und Dad hats ja hingekriegt."

„Ja, weil er irgendeinem Kleinkriminellen aus der Patsche geholfen hat", murmelte Stefanie und setzte sich amüsiert auf die niedrige Steinmauer des Gartens. Die Zwillinge waren immer noch bestens gelaunt.

Es war nur wenige Minuten her, dass Stefanie erfahren hatte, dass Mr. Weasley es geschaﬀt hatte, Karten für die Weltmeisterschaft zu bekommen und dabei auch noch gute Plätze.

„Außerdem haben wir dir damals gesagt, dass er vielleicht Karten bekommt, nicht, dass er sie schon hat", betonte Fred und lehnte sich neben ihr an die Mauer. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Natürlich habt ihr das. Aber das hat nicht so geklungen, als müsste er dafür jemandem helfen, der einen Rasenmäher verzaubert hat und eigentlich bestraft werden müsste."

George zuckte mit den Achseln. Er stand vor den beiden und ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen, während er sagte: „So lange man Beziehungen hat. Auf jeden Fall sind es, er hat da sowas angedeutet, keine schlechten Plätze. Und das will was heißen, immerhin sind es Karten für…" Er machte eine kurze Pause, um nachzuzählen, wie viele sie waren, „…elf Leute."

„Wann ist das Finalspiel noch mal?", fragte Stefanie nach, die es ihnen nicht mehr übel nahm, dass sie so auf Risiko gespielt hatten und nun lieber einem kleinen Gnom dabei zusah, wie er sich an Mrs. Weasleys Karotten machte. Nicht etwa, weil er die Karotten wollte, sondern wegen der Schnecke, die darum herumschleimte.

„Nächsten Montag. Und Bill und Charlie haben sich extra freigenommen. Sie kommen irgendwann mal die Woche an."

„Und Harry und Hermine?", fragte Stefanie nach, während ihr klar wurde, dass sowohl die Zwillinge, als auch Ron Freunde mitnehmen durften, Ginny aber nicht. Vielleicht tat sie es aber auch einfach nur nicht.

„Ich glaube, Hermine kommt am Donnerstag", sagte George und Fred nickte. „Und Harry holen wir am Sonntagnachmittag irgendwann mal."

„Mum hat sogar einen Brief an seine Verwandten geschrieben, damit sie glauben, wir würden um Erlaubnis fragen."

„Aber wir holen ihn, egal ob sie es wollen oder nicht", ergänzte George und Stefanie grinste.

„Und was macht ihr, wenn sie euch nicht reinlassen?"

„Die haben keine Wahl", grinste Fred und schnippte mit dem Finger. „Flohnetzwerk."

„Aber ihr Haus ist doch sicher nicht daran angeschlossen", gab Stefanie zu bedenken, doch George schüttelte tadelnd seinen Kopf. „Dad sorgt dafür, dass es das sein wird. Nur für diesen Tag."

„Das wird ein Spaß… und die ideale Möglichkeit unsere Würgzungentoﬀees zu testen", fügte sein Bruder hinzu und in Stefanie tat sich ein unguter Verdacht auf.

„Ich hoﬀe, du hast nicht vor, sie Harrys Verwandten unterzujubeln, oder…?"

Doch Fred grinste nur und Stefanie stöhnte auf. „Das wird so einen Ärger geben."

„Wenn es sich lohnt…"

Stefanie sprang von der Mauer und ein kurzer Schmerz fuhr durch ihre Füße, als sie aufkam, dabei war es kein hoher Sprung gewesen, sondern nur ein paar Zentimeter. Sie verkniﬀ es sich, ihr Gesicht zu verziehen und nahm den Eimer, der neben der Mauer stand. Eigentlich waren sie nämlich hergekommen, um den Abfall wegzuleeren und nachdem sie das getan hatten, hatten sie sich hier niedergelassen. „Ich bring den mal zurück zum Haus", sagte sie und die beiden nickten nur. „Aber vergiss nicht, zurückzukommen!"

„Wie könnt ich das vergessen."

Sie ging in Richtung Besenschuppen, aber musste sich dann eingestehen, dass sie gar nicht sicher wusste, wo sie den Eimer eigentlich hinbringen musste, denn sie hatte ihn ja nicht geholt. Nach kurzem Überlegen stellte sie ihn einfach in die Nähe des Schuppens und lief dann zurück zu den Zwillingen.

Am Abend half Stefanie Mrs. Weasley dabei, den Tisch zu decken und auch Ginny gesellte sich zu ihnen, wenn auch nicht unbedingt von Hilfsbereitschaft getrieben.

„Ginny? Kannst du noch ein Gedeck holen? Stefanie hat eines zu wenig aufgelegt", bat Mrs. Weasley sie und Stefanie zählte rasch die Gedecke.

„Wieso? Es sind doch acht."

„Aber Bill kommt heute nach Hause", erklärte Mrs. Weasley mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und Stefanie ging ein Licht auf.

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht."

„Kein Problem. Ginny, das Gedeck bitte."

Ginny quetschte einen Teller samt Besteck an den sowieso schon vollen Tisch und Stefanie dachte, dass sie eigentlich einen zweiten brauchten, vor allem, da Charlie, Hermine und Harry in den nächsten Tagen auch noch kommen würden.

Während sie auf das Essen warteten, saßen Ginny und Stefanie gemütlich draußen vor der Haustüre auf den steinernen Stufen, und sahen den freilaufenden Hühnern dabei zu, wie sie fröhlich herumgackerten. Die Zwillinge waren oben und arbeiteten heimlichst an ihren Süßigkeiten, wie Stefanie wusste, und Percy schrieb irgendeinen komischen Bericht über einheitliche Kesseldicke. Das allein klang schon so absurd, dass Stefanie seinen Beruf als nutzlos abgestempelt hatte und es festigte auch ihre Überzeugung davon, dass die Zwillinge unbedingt einen Scherzartikelladen eröﬀnen mussten, anstatt ins Ministerium zu gehen.

„Weißt du, ich bin froh, dass du mit Fred und George befreundet bist", sagte Ginny gerade und streckte ihre Beine in die Länge.

Stefanie grinste. „Bist du? Ich auch."

„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Ich bin auch froh, dass du über die Ferien da bist. Es ist echt ne nette Abwechslung, mal nicht das einzige Mädchen im Haus zu sein. Und ich bin froh, dass du Marry und mich ins selbe Abteil gesetzt hast, vor zwei Jahren."

Nun musste Stefanie leise lachen. „Ich bin auch froh darüber, keine Angst. Und ich bin echt nicht unglücklich, dass du hier bist, denn nur mit Ron, Percy, Fred und George wäre es ein bisschen schwieriger geworden."

„Aber es wird lustig, wenn Hermine kommt. Sie ist total nett und Dad hat gesagt, dass wir uns dann zu dritt ein Zelt teilen werden."

„Besser als die Jungs, die sind dann zu acht", sagte Stefanie und wollte noch hinzufügen, dass sie Hermine auch nett fand, als ein leises Plopp ertönte und vor ihnen, wie aus dem Nichts, ein Mann erschienen war.

Zuerst dachte Stefanie, instinktiv, da sie das Geräusch dem Apparieren zugeordnet hatte, dass es Mr. Weasley wäre, aber er war es nicht.

Es war ein jüngerer Mann, groß und schlank wie Percy, aber er sah ganz anders aus. Erstens war er hübscher, er hatte ebenso rotes Haar, aber er trug es länger und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Von einem seiner Ohren baumelte eine Art Drachenzahn, als Ohrring, und seine Kleidung erinnerte Stefanie an einen Rocker.

„Bill!", entfuhr Ginny und Stefanie war ein wenig erstaunt. Das sollte Bill sein? Bill, der Schulsprecher gewesen war? Bill, der Vertrauensschüler gewesen war? Bill, der für die Zaubererbank Gringotts arbeitete?

„Du musst Stefanie sein", begrüßte er sie und lächelte. Stefanie stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ja, nett dich mal kennen zu lernen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Sie haben mich ja vorgwarnt, dass du hübsch bist, aber…" Er zwinkerte und Stefanie versuchte, nicht allzu rot zu werden.

Zum Glück öﬀnete sich in diesem Moment die Türe und Mrs. Weasley kam heraus.

„Bill!", rief sie und warf sich ihrem ältesten Sohn in die Arme. Dann küsste sie ihn auf beide Wangen. „Oh, es ist so schön dich zu sehen! Komm rein, das Essen ist gleich fertig!"

Stefanie und Ginny grinsten sich an und folgten den beiden. Mrs. Weasley rief laut das Treppenhaus hinauf, dass das Essen fertig war und nach kurzer Zeit kamen Percy und die Zwillinge herunter. Sie begrüßten Bill übermütig, während Percy vergleichsweise distanziert wirkte.

Während des Essens saß Stefanie Bill gegenüber und konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn immer wieder anzusehen. Sie fand ihn immer noch so … gewöhnungsbedürftig, wenn auch im positiven Sinne. Er sah einfach so anders aus, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass ein Zauberer sich so kleiden würde und dennoch schien es für Bill genau das Richtige zu sein.

„Ach Bill", seufzte seine Mutter immer wieder und betrachtete unglücklich sein Haar. „Soll ich es dir nicht doch schneiden?" oder „Und wieso trägst du nur diesen grässlichen Ohrring?", waren nur einige ihrer Aussprüche zu seinem Aussehen.

Bill jedoch trug das Ganze mit erstaunlicher Gelassenheit und einigem an Humor. Er ließ sich von seiner Mutter nichts sagen und lächelte eher über ihr Verhalten.

Fred und George waren ziemlich froh, dass er da war, vermutlich, weil seine Anwesenheit ihre Mutter von ihnen ablenken würde. Darüber gesprochen hatte Stefanie noch nicht mit ihnen.

„Und, was für Karten hast du jetzt genau bekommen, Dad?", erkundigte Bill sich gerade, als ein lautes Rumpeln ertönte.

„Wer hat denn das dahin gestellt?!", ertönte eine ärgerliche Stimme und sie alle sahen sich verdutzt an.

Dann stand Mrs. Weasley zögerlich auf. „Kann das Charlie sein?", fragte sie ein wenig unsicher, vermutlich, weil sie es nicht glauben konnte. Sie ging zur Haustüre und öﬀnete sie. Stefanie lehnte sich weit zurück, an George vorbei, um durch die Türe hindurch sehen zu können und erblickte tatsächlich den fehlenden Weasley-Bruder, der, mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Schmerz im Gesicht, auf die Tür zuging.

„Hi Mum", begrüßte er sie und ließ sich von ihr umarmen.

„Welcher Idiot hat denn bitte diesen Eimer genau dahin gestellt, wo ich immer hinappariere?", fragte er dann und Stefanie wurde entsetzt klar, dass sie das gewesen war.

„Ups, tut mir Leid, das wusste ich nicht", sagte sie und sein Blick folgte ihrer Stimme, bis er sie sah und lächelte.

„Stefanie! Dich hätte ich überall erkannt, du siehst genauso aus wie in der ersten Klasse nur…"

„Erwachsener? Weiblicher? Größer?", versuchte Ginny seinen Satz zu beenden, doch er grinste schelmisch. „Schöner hast du vergessen."

Stefanie lachte während Mrs. Weasley schnell einen Stuhl herbeiholte und ihn zwischen Fred und George quetschte.

„Wieso hast du uns nicht vorgewarnt? Wir hätten einen zweiten Tisch besorgt."

„Ich wusste nicht dass ich schon heute kommen kann, das war ganz spontan", erklärte er und setzte sich. Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass er sich verändert hatte, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal vor vier Jahren gesehen hatte. Seine Hände wirkten ein wenig vernarbt, Brandnarben vermutlich, immerhin arbeitete er mit Drachen. Ansonsten sah er seinem siebzehnjährigen Ich noch sehr ähnlich und Stefanie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er ihr mit dem Koﬀer geholfen, oder seine Quidditchmannschaft zusammengestellt hatte. Die Erinnerungen ließen sie lächeln und sie nahm gar nicht richtig wahr, wie er über seine Arbeit und von irgendeinem besonders tollen Ungarischen Hornschwanz sprach.

„…eindeutig der gefährlichste, aber darüber sollten wir jetzt besser nicht reden."

„Nein, lieber später", stimmte Mr. Weasley zu und Stefanie horchte auf. Da sie nun aber das Thema wechselten und Percy begann, mit Charlie über die Zustände in Rumänien zu reden, ließ sie es doch wieder.

„Was meinst du", meinte George, der ja neben ihr saß, in ihre Richtung. „Hält Charlie es aus, Percys Monolog bis zum Ende zuzuhören?"

„Dafür müsste ich mal wissen, ob Percy nette oder schlimme Sachen sagt und die Voraussetzung dafür wäre ja, dass ich ihm zuhören müsste", antwortete sie und grinste.

„Ach, Fred, George", ﬁel Mrs. Weasley plötzlich ein, „Macht es euch was aus, wenn ihr mit Ron und Harry in einem Zimmer schlaft? Nur derweil, dann können Bill und Charlie euer Zimmer nehmen."

Die Zwillinge zuckten nur mit den Achseln. „Klar, warum nicht?"

„Nur, warum darf Percy allein in seinem Zimmer bleiben?", fragte Ron ein wenig empört und Mrs. Weasley sah ihn scharf an. „Weil er arbeiten muss, mein Lieber. Aber das ist etwas, von dem du noch nichts verstehst und leider sind auch deine Brüder", sie warf den Zwillingen einen bösen Blick zu, als hätten sie sich beschwert, „meilenweit davon entfernt, zu wissen, was das heißt."

Die Zwillinge sagten nichts dazu, oﬀenbar wussten sie, dass sie den Bogen in letzter Zeit schon überspannt hatten und jetzt besser daran taten, zu schweigen, aber Stefanie sah, wie in Bills Augen Belustigung aufblitzte.

„Wir schlafen eh lieber bei Ron, als bei Percy", sagte Fred dann doch und George ergänzte: „Der labert uns wenigstens nicht mit Kesseldicken voll."

„Wann kommt Hermine, Ron?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und versuchte es so klingen zu lassen, als würde sie nicht das Thema wechseln wollen und Ron, der gerade ein wenig verträumt ein Brot zerkrümelt hatte, schreckte hoch.

„Äh, sie hat gesagt, dass sie morgen um 16 Uhr in London ist und mit Flohpulver kommt", sagte er und Mrs. Weasley nickte.

„Gut, dann werde ich zusehen, dass ich zum Abendessen etwas nettes mache. Und Sonntag sowieso, der arme Harry… total ausgehungert wird er sein…"

„Ja, weil die blöden Muggels eine Diät halten und er muss mitmachen", murmelte Ron düster und Stefanie nahm einen Schluck Wasser, während sie ihrem Gespräch lauschte. Sie hatte mitbekommen, wie Mrs. Weasley Harry jede Menge Essen geschickt hatte, als sie erfahren hatte, dass er Zuhause nur so wenig bekam und verspürte auch ehrliches Mitleid für ihn. Vor allem, da er sowieso schon so dünn war.

„Wer geht jetzt eigentlich mit um ihn abzuholen?", fragte Ron und Fred und George sagten wie aus einem Mund: „Wir."

„Und ich werde auch mitkommen, damit irgendjemand mit Vernunft dabei ist", meinte Mr. Weasley und Stefanie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Harrys Familie wohl reagieren würde, wenn die Weasleys plötzlich aus ihrem Kamin purzelten.

Und dann wollte Fred ja noch ihre Würgzungen-Toﬀees testen, was ihr Vater noch nicht wusste und sicher auch nicht unamüsant sein würde. Und sie würde gerne sehen, wie lange eine Zunge werden würde, wenn man das aß, aber sie hatte nichts dagegen, im Fuchsbau zu bleiben und ein bisschen mit Ginny und Hermine zu tratschen.

Hermine kam pünktlich um 16:10 am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages. Sie war gut gelaunt und erzählte von ihren Ferien, während Stefanie und Ginny ihr halfen, ihren Koﬀer in den dritten Stock zu schleppen und in das überfüllte Zimmer zu bekommen. Weil sie es nicht geschaﬀt hatten, ein drittes Feldbett aufzubauen, hatten sie einfach ein provisorisches Bett auf dem Boden gebaut, dass nicht einmal eine richtige Matratze besaß. Ginny hätte dort, laut Mrs. Weasley, schlafen sollen, aber nachdem sich zuerst Stefanie freiwillig gemeldet hatte und nun Hermine darauf bestand, dort zu schlafen, erübrigte sich das.

„In dem Raum werden wir uns nicht bewegen können", kicherte Ginny, als sie den Koﬀer neben Ivys Käﬁg stellten.

„Wir müssen da ja auch nur schlafen und herumkrabbeln… und für eine Kissenschlacht wird es auch reichen." Stefanie setzte sich auf ihr Feldbett und wackelte unter ihren Socken mit den Zehen, während sie Hermine beobachtete, die nun zum ersten Mal sah, auf welche Art von Bett sie sich eingelassen hatte.

„Naja", sagte sie schließlich, „das geht schon. Ich meine…"

„Wir wechseln uns einfach ab", schlug Stefanie vor, sodass sie nicht herausfand, was Hermine meinte, aber da sich ihr Gesicht aufhellte und auch Ginny zustimmend nickte, war das egal.

„Gute Idee, dann muss ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben."

„Und viel schlafen werden wir mit etwas Pech sowieso nicht." Stefanie deutete mit den Augen an die Decke. „Da oben schlafen jetzt nämlich bald vier Jungs und das kann laut werden."

„Nicht lauter als wir, wenn wir mal loslegen", gluckste Ginny und Hermine lächelte verschmitzt, was Stefanie ihr gar nicht so zugetraut hatte.

Tatsächlich hatten sie unglaublich viel Spaß in dieser Nacht. Stefanie musste es über sich ergehen lassen, dass die beiden sich über ihre Nähe zu den Zwillingen lustig machten, Hermine, über dasselbe, nur bei Ron und Harry und Ginny musste sich von Hermine dieselben Tipps geben lassen, die sie schon in ähnlicher Form von Stefanie bekommen hatte.

„…dann wirst du auch lockerer sein…"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich zum Beispiel so locker werden will, wie Stefanie es bei Fred und George ist.."

„Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten?" Stefanie setzte sich kerzengerade auf und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, während sie Ginny forsch ansah.

Diese grinste sie frech an. „Dir würde es ja nicht mal was ausmachen, ihre Klamotten zu tragen."

Stefanie hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und tat, als würde sie Ginny strafend ansehen, während sie ihr im Geiste zustimmte. Nein, es würde ihr nichts ausmachen, die Sachen der Zwillinge anzuziehen. „Naja, außer vielleicht die Unterhosen, die können sie gerne behalten. Aber wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen nackt auf die Straße gehen und in ihren Sachen…"

Hermine kicherte aus irgendeinem Grund. Stefanie hatte den starken Verdacht, dass sie sich vorstellte, wie Stefanie in den Sachen der Zwillinge aussehen würde.

„Nein, ernsthaft Steph, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ihr mal zusammen wohnen würdet", fuhr Ginny fort und wickelte die Decke enger um sich, obwohl es recht warm war.

„Spricht ja auch nichts dagegen", murmelte Stefanie, obwohl sie sich noch nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wo sie später wohnen sollte. Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal wirklich, was sie einmal machen wollte.

Hermine warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den Stefanie einfach ignorierte. Das ganze Gespräch hatte sie auf den Gedanken gebracht, wie nahe sie den beiden stand und dass es ihr tatsächlich schwer fallen würde, sich von ihnen zu trennen. Sie war es inzwischen so gewohnt, dass sie immer irgendwo um sie herum waren, dass es vermutlich erst einmal eine Umstellung wäre, sie länger nicht zu sehen. Dabei war das sicher etwas, das irgendwann einmal passieren würde.

Nur, dass irgendwann nicht heute ist, entschied Stefanie und lenkte ihre Gedanken auf etwas anderes. Ginny, die gerade Percy imitierte, bot eine willkommene Ablenkung.


	57. Harrys Ankunft

**56\. Harrys Ankunft**

Am Sonntag waren die Zwillinge außergewöhnlich gut gelaunt. Sie sagten sogar nichts dagegen, als ihre Mutter sie anwies, den Tisch für das Mittagessen zu decken, oder ein paar Karotten für das Abendessen zu holen.

Die ganze Zeit gingen sie mit einem Grinsen herum und Stefanie hätte das alles sehr verdächtig gefunden, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, woran es lag: Die beiden waren bester Laune, weil sie heute endlich ihre Würgzungen-Toﬀees testen konnten und natürlich, weil am nächsten Tag das Finale der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft stattﬁnden würde, worauf sie sich schon alle freuten. Sogar Hermine, die noch weniger mit dem Sport anfange konnte, als Stefanie, freute sich zumindest ein klein wenig.

Trotz aller Vorfreude konnten sie einfach nichts anders, als am Nachmittag noch ein wenig Quidditch zu spielen. In diesem Fall allerdings spielten Ron, Bill, Charlie und die Zwillinge. Percy musste arbeiten, Hermine wollte nicht, Ginny durfte nicht und Stefanie war es zu heiß. Lieber sah sie zusammen mit den beiden anderen Mädchen zu, wie die anderen sich Äpfel um die Ohren warfen. Sie streckte sich wohlig im Gras aus und schlief sogar eine Weile, wenn auch nur solange, bis Ron es schaﬀte, sie mit einem Apfel in den Bauch zu treﬀen.

Sie schreckte hoch und sah sich erschrocken nach der Ursache des Schlags um, den ihr ein Gnom in ihrem Traum verpasst hatte. Als sie den Apfel erblickte, sah sie wütend hoch. „Welcher Idiot war das denn?"

„Sorry Stefanie", sagte Ron und wurde rot. Ginny kicherte und Hermine schüttelte abschätzig ihren Kopf, sodass Stefanie sich wieder einmal fragte, warum sie und Ron eigentlich befreundet waren.

„Passt schon", grummelte sie in Rons Richtung, aber so leise, dass er es sicher nicht hören konnte.

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach nicht in der Gefahrenzone herumliegen", riet Charlie ihr, während er einen spektakulären Fang vollzog. Er war früher Sucher gewesen, ﬁel ihr ein und sie erinnerte sich sogar noch gut daran. In dem Jahr, das zwischen ihm und Harrys Schulzeit gelegen hatte, hatte Gryﬃndor keinen guten Sucher gehabt und das hatte sich auch auf die Ergebnisse der Spiele ausgewirkt.

Nun aber war die Mannschaft der Gryﬃndors richtig gut und wenn sie für das nächste Jahr auch einen guten neuen Hüter ﬁnden konnten, hatten sie wieder gute Chancen auf den Sieg, zumindest theoretisch.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Bill nach einer ganzen Weile und Stefanie blinzelte gegen die Sonne, als könnte sie an ihrer Stellung die Uhrzeit ablesen.

Die Flieger verharrten in der Luft und sahen sich fragend an.

„Wir spielen schon ne Weile", gab Ron zu und wurde ein wenig blass.

„Besser wir sehen mal nach."

„Es ist 17 Uhr 20", verkündete Hermine nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr und nur Sekunden später landete Ron ungeschickt neben ihr.

„WAS?! Der arme Harry!"

Er schmiss den Besen von sich und rannte in Richtung Haus, die Zwillinge folgten ihm.

Hermine schüttelte tadelnd ihren Kopf und Ginny grinste, während sie auf die drei Besen schaute, die nun herrenlos herumlagen.

„Wir wärs, wollen wir ne Runde ﬂiegen?", fragte sie und Charlie, der das gehört hatte, streckte einen Daumen nach oben.

Ginny sprang auf und schnappte sich Rons Besen, um sich in die Lüfte zu stemmen und ihre beiden ältesten Brüder zu umkreisen.

„Kommt doch auch", rief sie zu Stefanie und Hermine herunter und Stefanie sah Hermine fragend an.

„Willst du?"

„Naja… wenn keiner zusieht…"

Als sie das hörte, musste Stefanie leise kichern, aber dann entschied sie sich dazu, aufzustehen und Hermine helfend die Hand hinzuhalten. Nach kurzem Zögern ergriﬀ diese sie und wenig später segelten auch sie durch die Lüfte, beide deutlich schlechter als die anderen drei.

„Nur gut, dass ihr nicht im Quidditchteam seid", sagte Charlie ehrlich und Ginny grinste. Sie ﬂog beinahe so gut wie er und vielleicht sogar besser als Bill, es war wirklich eine Schande, dass ihre anderen Brüder sie normalerweise nicht mitspielen ließen. Aber wer konnte schon wissen, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch irgendwann einmal im Quidditchteam landen würde.

Aber sie ﬂogen nicht lange. Nach vielleicht zehn Minuten hielten Charlie und Bill es für besser, hineinzugehen, damit sie rechtzeitig da wären, wenn Harry ankäme und dann gingen auch Stefanie, Hermine und Ginny hinein. In der Küche trafen sie auf Mrs. Weasley, die gerade in den Tagespropheten vertieft war. Als die drei hereinkamen, blickte sie auf.

„Arthur hat es natürlich geschaﬀt, die Zeit zu übersehen und die anderen haben es genauso gut hinbekommen, ihn nicht daran zu erinnern", sagte sie, als würde sie ihnen etwas Neues erzählen und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

Stefanie schmunzelte, denn oﬀenbar hatte auch Mrs. Weasley vergessen, ihn daran zu erinnern, ansonsten wäre Harrys Rettungstrupp nämlich pünktlich durch den Kamin gestiegen.

„Mum", sagte Ginny plötzlich, als wäre es ihr eben eingefallen, „hast du Harrys Bett schon überzogen?"

„Ach nein, stimmt!" Sie legte die Zeitung beiseite und stand hastig auf. „Wir helfen Ihnen Mrs. Weasley", bot Hermine an und Mrs. Weasley lehnte nicht ab, weswegen sie ihr die Treppe hinauf folgten. Zugegebenermaßen waren vier Leute ein wenig zu viel, um ein Bett zu überziehen, aber Mrs. Weasley übernahm die Decke, Stefanie das Leintuch, Ginny das eine Kissen und Hermine das andere und so schaﬀten sie es innerhalb weniger Minuten, wieder die Treppe herunter zu gehen.

Schon von weitem konnten sie hören, dass die anderen wieder da waren, denn Mr. Weasley schien einen seiner seltenen Momente zu haben, in denen er seine Kinder anschrie.

Viel konnten sie nicht hören, aber je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher wurde es. Schließlich standen sie vor der Küche, in der vermutlich Bill und Charlie saßen, die Zwillinge, Ron und Harry und natürlich Mr. Weasley, herumstanden, aber sie wussten es nicht, denn Mrs. Weasley nahm ihnen die Sicht.

„Wartet nur, bis ich das eurer Mutter erzähle!", tobe Mr. Weasley gerade und Mrs. Weasley spitzte die Ohren und trat durch die Türe.

„Bis du mir was erzählst?"

Erschrocken drehte er sich um, während sie Harry anlächelte. „Ach, hallo, Harry mein Lieber."

Sie trat in den Raum und Stefanie, Ginny und Hermine nutzten die Gelegenheit, um ihr in die Küche zu folgen.

Sie begrüßten Harry mit einem kurzen Lächeln, dann warf Stefanie den Zwillingen einen fragenden Blick zu, der ihnen gleichzeitig sagen sollte, dass sie ja gesagt hatte, es würde Ärger geben. George verdrehte unauﬀällig die Augen.

„Sag mir, was los ist, Arthur", drängte Mrs. Weasley weiter und Stefanie gewann den Eindruck, dass Mr. Weasley zwar seine Söhne zurechtweisen hatte wollen, aber nicht unbedingt vorgehabt hatte, es seiner Frau zu sagen.

„Ach nichts, Molly", murmelte er. „Fred und George haben nur – aber ich habe schon mit ihnen geschimpft - "

„Was haben sie dieses Mal wieder aufgefressen? Wenn das irgendetwas mit Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen zu tun hat – "

„Warum zeigst du Harry nicht, wo er schlafen kann, Ron?", fragte Hermine deutlich und sah Ron beschwörend an. Oﬀenbar wollte sie nicht Zeugin des Streites sein, der sich schon wieder anbahnte.

„Er weiß, wo er schläft", sagte Ron. „In meinem Zimmer, da hat er auch letztes Mal -"

„Wir könnten zusammen hochgehen", sagte sie inzwischen schon mehr als deutlich und endlich verstand Ron was sie wollte.

„Ich… gute Idee."

„Ja wir kommen auch mit", rief George, doch seine Mutter fauchte: „Ihr bleibt wo ihr seid!"

Also verdrückten Ron und Harry sich zusammen mit Ginny und Hermine aus dem Zimmer. Stefanie jedoch blieb wo sie war und lehnte sich nun entspannt gegen den Türrahmen. Sie hatte nicht unbedingt Lust auf eine weitere Auseinandersetzung wegen der Scherzartikel, aber sie würde jetzt auch nicht gehen.

„Also, was haben sie getan?"

Stefanie konnte es nicht sehen, aber sie vermutete, dass Mrs. Weasley ihren Mann mit ihrem Blick förmlich durchlöcherte, denn er gab nach. „Also gut, sie haben bei Harrys Familie etwas fallen lassen und als Harrys Cousin es gegessen hat, ist seine Zunge länger und länger geworden… ein Schwellzauber."

„Sie haben etwas fallen lassen? Soll das heißen, dass sie ihm das absichtlich gegeben haben?!"

„Wenn wir das getan hätten, hätten wir es ihm doch angeboten, Mum! Ich hab die Dinger versehentlich fallen gelassen und eines hab ich beim Aufräumen übersehen", wehrte Fred ab, aber Stefanie glaubte kein Wort und Mrs. Weasley ebenso wenig.

„Und wie kommt es, dass du so etwas überhaupt dabei hattest? Sag bloß, es war eine dieser komischen Süßigkeiten!"

Niemand sagte etwas und Mrs. Weasley schien die Stille noch wütender zu machen.

„Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr diese Sachen nicht mehr weiter entwickeln dürft?! Habe ich mich diesbezüglich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?! Soll ich es wiederholen? Hat es nicht gereicht, eure komischen Formulare zu verbrennen?! Muss ich auch noch diese ganzen Süßigkeiten zerstören?! Und wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr beide einen Muggel schadet, obwohl euer Vater in der Abteilung gegen Muggelmissbrauch arbeitet?! Wollt ihr, dass ihr die nächsten seid, die er anzeigt?!"

Die Zwillinge sahen ein wenig betreten drein, aber Stefanie wusste, dass sie durch die vielen Streitereien diesen Sommer schon ein wenig abgestumpft waren und großteils einfach nur nichts sagten, damit ihre Mutter sie schnell wieder aus ihren Fängen ließ.

Und es wirkte. Eine Weile schrie sie noch herum, wobei sie dabei als Einzige sprach, denn alle anderen waren still und ruhig, und nachdem sie ihnen fünfmal gesagt hatte, dass sie auf der Straße landen würden, weil sie es niemals zu etwas bringen konnten, wenn sie so antriebslos vor sich hin eierten, und dass Hogwarts ihr schon so viele Briefe ihretwegen geschickt hatte, dass sie oftmals einen Rauswurf befürchtet hatte, verkündete sie, dass sie nun das Essen zubereiten würde und sie draußen essen würden.

Bill und Charlie erboten sich, den Tisch zu decken und Stefanie und die Zwillinge gingen mit ihnen nach draußen.

Während sie durch das Haus in den Garten schlenderte, machte Stefanie sich Gedanken darüber, dass Mrs. Weasley Briefe aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte, aufgrund des Verhaltens der Zwillinge.

Es war merkwürdig, aber sie hatte nie von ihren Eltern gehört, dass Briefe gekommen waren und eigentlich hatte sie auch nie etwas wirklich Schlimmes getan. Gut, die Zwillinge mochten es mit Regeln noch weniger eng sehen als sie und sie überschritten öfter Grenzen, aber meistens hatten sie diese Dinge gemeinsam getan. Warum hatten ihre Eltern dann nie Briefe bekommen?

Als Bill und Charlie die beiden Holztische mit ihren Zauberstäben hochhoben und schweben ließen, kam Stefanie der Gedanke, dass Mrs. Weasley vielleicht übertrieben hatte, was die Zahl der Briefe anbelangte. Es war doch wirklich kein Blatt Pergament wert, jemanden darüber zu informieren, dass seine Kinder ein Klo in die Luft gesprengt hatten. Auch ihre gescheiterten Ausﬂüge in den Verbotenen Wald waren kaum der Rede wert und Stefanie fand, dass es ziemlich kleinlich vom Lehrpersonal wäre, ihre Eltern wegen Schneebällen, die auf Quierrels Hinterkopf gelandet waren, zu kontaktieren.

„Du hast gar nicht gefragt, wie es so war." Die Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ein schneller Blick zeigte, dass es Fred war, der das sagte.

„Ja, ich glaube dass hättet ihr bei dem Gebrüll auch nicht gehört", sagte sie und grinste schelmisch. „Aber ihr könnt es mir ja jetzt sagen."

„Naja, erst einmal sind wir nicht durch den Kamin gekommen… sie haben ihren Kamin zugenagelt und irgendwas komisches anderes stattdessen als Kamin benutzt…"

„Einen elektrischen Kamin?", fragte Stefanie probeweise nach und Georges Miene hellte sich auf.

„Genau, einen elektrischen Kamin. Also, Dad musste die Bretter sprengen und dann… sie waren nicht gerade froh, uns zu sehen." Er grinste.

„Und ehe wir gingen, tat ich so, als wären mir die Toﬀees runtergefallen, hab sie aufgehoben, bis auf ein oder zwei und wir sind gegangen. Natürlich hat der fette Kerl die gegessen und Dad hat gemeint, die Zunge wäre über einen Meter lang geworden!", fuhr Fred fort und Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Saubere Arbeit beim Schwellzauber, aber nett war das nicht."

„Er war auch nicht nett. Zumindest nicht laut Harry", verteidigte Fred seine Tat und in diesem Moment kamen Ginny und Hermine hinaus, beladen mit Tellern.

Bill und Charlie hatten die Tische inzwischen zu ihrem Platz gebracht, aber schienen nicht daran zu denken, sie abzustellen. Stattdessen begannen sie nun, sie in der Luft immer und immer wieder gegeneinander stoßen zu lassen und ließen sie einen regelrechten Kampf austragen.

„Los, Bill, du machst ihn fertig!", rief Fred, während George Charlie anfeuerte. „Komm schon, gibs ihm und seiner alten Holzpalette!"

Ginny und Hermine traten zu ihnen und Ginny begann zu lachen, als sie sah, was ihre Brüder auﬀührten und auch Stefanie musste schmunzeln. Nur Hermine schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, was sie davon halten sollte.

Bills Tisch krachte laut gegen Charlies und hieb ihm ein Bein ab, etwas, das so laut gewesen war, dass oben, im zweiten Stock, ein Fenster aufging. Percy steckte seinen Kopf hinaus und sah angesäuert herunter.

„Hört auf damit!", schrie er und seine Brüder grinsten.

„Verzeihung, Perce. Wie steht's mit den Kesselböden?", fragte Bill und Stefanie fand es ganz erstaunlich, dass Percy es irgendwie geschaﬀt hatte, unter diesen Geschwistern mit seiner Art zu überleben.

„Ganz übel", knurrte er und schloss das Fenster wieder, während Charlie und Bill ihre Tische sanft zu Boden gleiten ließen. Bill fügte das abgerammte Bein mit einem Schnippen des Zauberstabes wieder hinzu und im Nu deckten sie den Tisch von Zauberhand.

Um sieben Uhr war der Tisch dann voll beladen mit Töpfen und Schüsseln, aus denen ein verheißungsvoller Duft stieg. Stefanie saß neben Fred und George, deren Aufmerksamkeit allerdings Bill galt, da sie sich über die Weltmeisterschaft unterhielten.

Stefanie hörte mit halbem Ohr zu, während sie eigentlich über das nachdachte, was sie in den Ferien über ihre Großmutter erfahren hatte.

Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen kaum daran gedacht, es war so viel anderes passiert, was wichtiger gewesen war, da sie es generell vorzog, in der Gegenwart zu leben, anstatt in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen. Nun aber, da diese große Familie an diesen beiden Tischen saß, kam ihr der Gedanke, was gewesen wäre, wenn ihre Oma sich bei Mikael entschuldigt hätte. Oder seinen Teamkollegen gar nicht erst verhext hätte. Es würde sie, Stefanie, nicht geben, das war klar. Weder sie, noch ihre Geschwister, noch ihren Vater, noch Miles noch dessen Vater und Geschwister, Onkel und Tanten. In Anbetracht dieser Tatsache, war es deﬁnitiv besser so, wie es gekommen war, aber Stefanie hatte während des Gesprächs mit ihrer Großmutter sehr wohl die Wehmut gehört, die in ihrer Stimme mitgeschwungen war, während sie sprach.

Ihr war das verdächtige Funkeln in den Augen nicht entgangen, als sie von Mikael gesprochen hatte und auch nicht der Blick, der sie durchbohrt hatte, als sie etwas über Miles hatte hören wollen.

Nein, ihre Oma empfand noch etwas über Miles Großvater und das war unbestreitbar. Die Frage war nur, wie es umgekehrt stand. War Mr. Bletchley Witwer? Und wenn ja, bestand noch Hoﬀnung?

Stefanie rümpfte die Nase, als eine kleine Fliege an ihr vorbei ﬂog. Eher nicht. Sie hatte ihre Großmutter je gehört.

Eine getroﬀene Entscheidung, auch wenn sie falsch war, konnte nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Sie hatte ihren Weg gewählt und jetzt, wo sie alt war, sah sie zwar, dass es nicht unbedingt der Beste gewesen war, aber es gab für sie kein Zurück.

„Was sagst du dazu, Steph?", fragte plötzlich jemand und ihr war, als würde sie aus einer anderen Welt gerissen werden.

„Was?", fragte sie erschrocken und sah zu Fred, der neben ihr saß.

Charlie lachte. „Auf wen du morgen tippst."

„Achso." Sie lächelte, während sie überlegte. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen genug gehört, um in etwa zu wissen, wie es aussehen würde. Irland spielte gegen Bulgarien und in der bulgarischen Mannschaft spielte der beste Sucher der Welt. Da Irland aber im Finale war, mussten sie sehr gute Spieler haben und Stefanie hatte auch schon einiges von dem Jägerinnentrio gehört. Außerdem mochte sie Irland, weswegen sie sagte: „Ich halte auf jeden Fall zu Irland und wenn ihr meine bescheidene Meinung hören wollt, dann werden sie auch gewinnen."

„Das werden sie sicher, auch, wenn Krum den Schnatz vermutlich fangen wird", mutmaßte George und sein Zwillingsbruder nickte zustimmend. „Darauf würde ich sogar wetten."

„Naja, wär auf jeden Fall schön gewesen, wenn England es geschaﬀt hätte. Aber das war peinlich, wirklich peinlich", meinte Charlie, der oﬀenbar, im Gegensatz zu Stefanie, nicht zu faul gewesen war, den Tagespropheten bis zum Sportteil umzublättern.

„Was war denn?", fragte Harry und Stefanie durchforstete ihr Hirn nach der Information. Natürlich war ihr nicht entgangen, was passiert war. Das wäre auch schwer gewesen, in einem Haushalt, in dem so viele Quidditchfanatiker lebten. Aber es war nun einmal nicht abzustreiten, dass Quidditch sie in etwa so sehr interessierte, wie das von Mrs. Weasley bevorzugte Hühnerfutter.

„Sind gegen Transsylvanien untergegangen, dreihundertneunzig zu zehn", erklärte Charlie ein wenig trübselig. Er selbst hatte von England einst ein Angebot bekommen als Sucher zu spielen, es aber ausgeschlagen. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, hätte er gespielt.

„War grausam anzusehen. Und Wales hat gegen Uganda verloren, und Luxemburg hat Schottland abgeschlachtet."

Und Österreich, vermutete Stefanie, hatte sich nicht einmal qualiﬁziert. Gab es überhaupt sieben Zauberer in ihrem Land, die auf einem Besen ﬂiegen konnten und wussten, wie Quidditch funktionierte? Vermutlich nicht.

Langsam wurde es dunkler und Mr. Weasley beschwor Kerzen hinauf, die den Tisch erleuchteten. Gegenüber konnte Stefanie das schwach erleuchtete Gesicht von Harry sehen, der zufrieden und satt wirkte, auch, wenn der Nachtisch – selbst gemachtes Erdbeereis – noch anstand.

Die Grillen zirpten ihre Lieder und die laue Sommerluft vermittelte auch Stefanie ein heimeliges Gefühl. Wie konnte man sich hier nicht wohl fühlen?

„Hübscher Ring übrigens", sagte Fred auf einmal und sie sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an.

„Ring?"

„Na der da." Er deutete auf den Siegelring der Familie Price, den sie an ihrem Finger trug. „Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass du den hast."

„Oh, ja…" Sie wurde ein wenig rot. Tatsächlich lag das daran, dass sie ihn nie getragen hatte. Nur heute hatte sie ihn zufällig in ihrer Tasche gefunden, als sie eigentlich Pfeﬀerminzbonbons gesucht hatte, die aber schon alle weg waren. Da hatte sie sich entschlossen, ihn einmal zu tragen.

„Ja… der ist von meiner Oma", gab sie zu und wich seinem Blick aus, was ihm allerdings aufzufallen schien, denn er hakte nach: „Deine Hexenoma? Hast du sie besucht?"

Sie nickte und ihr wurde klar, dass das hier Fred war, ihr bester Freund und jemand, dem sie sich anvertraut hatte, was ihre Großmutter anbelangte. Zumindest teilweise. Es machte keinen Sinn, ihn nicht anzusehen oder seinen Fragen auszuweichen. Außerdem wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Sie wollte mit ihm reden und sie wollte ihn ansehen und vielleicht war genau das das Beunruhigende.

Also blickte sie auf und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die kleine Flamme der Kerze, die ihm am nächsten stand.

„Ja, ich habe sie besucht." Ein Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie daran dachte. „Alleine, mit dem Rad. Ich hab den halben Tag gebraucht, weil niemand Zeit hatte, mich mit dem Auto hinzufahren… und ob du's glaubst oder nicht, sie wusste alles über mich und Hogwarts. Sie ist eine alte Freundin von McGonagall und sie haben in letzter Zeit wohl viele Briefe geschrieben."

Freds Miene war ein wenig ungläubig geworden. „Ernsthaft? Alles?"

Stefanie nickte bekräftigend. „All meine Schandtaten. All unsere Schandtaten." Bei der Betonung des Wortes ‚unsere', zog sie ihre Mundwinkel zu einem hübschen, intimen Lächeln nach oben.

„Unsere auch?" Nun lachte er. „Na herrlich. Ich hoﬀe, sie hat dir nicht verboten, mit uns zu reden."

„Ach nein." Sie winkte ab. „Sie wollte, dass ich ihr ein bisschen was erzähle und ich glaube, dass ihr ihr recht sympathisch seid. Andererseits – man muss schon sehr komisch sein, um euch nicht zu mögen, oder?"

Darauf antwortete er nur mit einem Lächeln, ehe er weiterfragte: „Und der Ring?"

„Das ist der Ring ihrer Familie. Price. Sie hat ihn mir geschenkt", antwortete sie, ohne zu zögern, aber mehr sagte sie nicht dazu. Sie würde nichts von der Liebesgeschichte zwischen Bletchley und ihrer Großmutter erzählen, denn sie wusste, dass Fred es nicht so positiv aufnehmen würde, wie es zum Beispiel Ginny tun würde. Mädchen waren einfach viel romantischer, egal was Fred einmal gesagt hatte, und sie bezweifelte, dass er die Grenzen der Häuser irgendwie überwinden würde können, selbst, wenn es nur darum ging, ihre Oma zu bemitleiden. Nein, er würde sagen, sie hätte das Richtige getan und er wäre entsetzt, würde er hören, dass Bletchley irgendwie mit ihr in Verbindung stand. Deswegen ließ sie es, deswegen und weil Mrs. Weasley plötzlich sagte: „Schon so spät! Ihr solltet schon längst im Bett sein, die ganze Bande, ihr müsst morgen in aller Frühe aufstehen, damit ihr zum Endspiel kommt. Harry, wenn du mir die Liste mit deinen Schulsachen rauslegst, besorge ich sie dir morgen in der Winkelgasse, ich muss sowieso hin. Nach der Weltmeisterschaft ist vielleicht keine Zeit mehr, das letzte Mal hat das Endspiel fünf Tage gedauert."

„Uﬀ – dieses Mal hoﬀentlich auch!", rief Harry begeistert und Percy sagte: „Nun, ich persönlich kann darauf verzichten. Mich schaudert, wenn ich daran denke, wie mein Eingangskorb aussähe, wenn ich fünf Tage nicht ins Büro ginge."

„Ja, vielleicht würde wieder jemand Drachenmist reinwerfen, Perce?", fragte Fred und Stefanie unterdrückte ein Kichern, als sie sich an die Aktion erinnerte.

„Das war eine Düngerprobe aus Norwegen!", wehrte Percy ab, wurde aber rot bis zu den Haarwurzeln. „Nichts Persönliches!"

Nein, absolut nichts Persönliches. Nur eine kleine Racheaktion für seine Arroganz.

Kurz vor dem Schlafengehen – dieses Mal schlief Stefanie am Boden – als sie eigentlich schon dabei war, sich in ihr Kissen zu kuscheln, erhob Ginny noch einmal die Stimme.

„Stefanie, was hattest du denn vorhin so emsig mit Fred zu bereden?"

„Wie, was meinst du?", fragte sie ein wenig ratlos, während sie sich wieder aufsetzte. Sie ahnte schon, worum es ging. Die Minuten, in denen sie mit Fred über ihre Großmutter gesprochen hatte und die auch nicht der Rede wert waren.

„Na, als ihr so versunken wart in ein Gespräch, dass weder du noch er gehört habt, wie ich versucht habe, euch anzusprechen." Sie kicherte. „Ihr wart zu sehr damit beschäftigt, euch tief in die Augen zu sehen."

Fieberhaft versuchte Stefanie sich zu erinnern, ob irgendjemand währenddessen versucht hatte, mit ihr zu reden. Sie fand nichts. Nun, wenn dem also gewesen war, dann hatte sie es tatsächlich nicht gehört, aber das hatte sicher nicht daran gelegen, dass sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, in Freds Augen zu sehen!

„Wenn dem so gewesen wäre", sagte sie kühl, „dann tut es mir Leid. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du gerade die Wahrheit gesagt hast, denn ich hätte ja wohl gemerkt, wenn jemand mich anspricht."

„Wenn ich ein gutes Buch lese", meinte Hermine plötzlich, „dann vergesse ich auch die Welt um mich herum."

Nun kicherte Stefanie. „Ich würde Fred nicht als ‚Gutes Buch' bezeichnen. Aber wir haben über etwas geredet, das für mich sehr wichtig ist. Es lag also an dem Thema und nicht an ihm."

„Natürlich." Ginny schien in der Dunkelheit ihr Kissen zu umschlingen. „Ich behalte euch im Auge."


	58. Reise wie gehabt

**57\. Reise wie gehabt**

Stefanie wusste nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, aber es konnte nicht lange gewesen sein. Eher kam es ihr vor, als wäre die Türe schon Sekunden, nachdem Ginny ihr gesagt hatte, sie würde sie im Auge behalten, geöﬀnet werden.

„Aufstehen, Mädchen, ihr müsst los", sagte Mrs. Weasley und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. Stefanie blinzelte müde und beschloss dann, das Ganze für einen Albtraum zu halten und ließ sich wieder in ihr Kissen sinken.

Gefühlt nur wenige Momente später, rüttelte jemand an ihrem Arm. „Stefanie, aufstehen!"

Es war schon wieder Mrs. Weasley. „Und dieses Mal bleibe ich hier, damit ihr euch auch ja anzieht und nicht wieder einschläft!"

Stefanie gähnte und rappelte sich auf. Ginny und Hermine saßen, mit zerzaustem Haar und schrecklich müden Gesichtern, aufrecht in ihren Betten

Unter Mrs. Weasleys wachsamem Blick zogen sie sich an und Stefanie schlüpfte noch schnell unter die Dusche, um ihr langes Haar zu waschen. Sie hatte keine Zeit, es zu trocknen, weswegen sie es einfach nass über ihren Rücken fallen ließ.

Als Stefanie es schließlich doch in die Küche schaﬀte, herrschte dort eine eher düstere Stimmung. Die Zwillinge saßen mit sauren Mienen vor ihren Tellern, Mrs. Weasley sah unglaublich wütend aus und vor ihr lag ein Haufen Würgzungentoﬀees. Stefanie ahnte Übles.

„Morgen", murmelte sie und tat, als wäre es normal, dass Mrs. Weasley Toﬀees vor sich liegen hatte. Sie setzte sich neben George, und das unter Ginnys wachsamen Blick, und aß hastig, während alle anderen schon fast fertig waren.

Als sie dann aufbrachen, war Mrs. Weasley immer noch schlecht gelaunt und als die Zwillinge wortlos an ihr vorbei gingen und sich nicht von ihr verabschiedeten, seufzte Stefanie.

„Was ist passiert? Hat sie euch die Toﬀees weggenommen?", fragte sie vorsichtig, während sie neben ihnen herging.

„Na, von alleine haben wir sie ihr sicher nicht gegeben", murmelte George und klang immer noch wütend. Sogar ankreidend, weil sie es gewagt hatte, zu fragen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber kein Grund unfreundlich zu werden. Ich hab euch nichts getan."

„Passt schon Steph." Fred fuhr sich zerstreut durch sein Haar und warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Wird schon wieder."

Die anderen waren ihnen inzwischen gefolgt, bis auf die drei ältesten Söhne, die ja apparieren konnten und dies auch tun würden.

„Es ist nie gut, sich im Streit zu trennen", sagte Stefanie nach einer Weile und warf dabei einen Blick auf den langsam untergehenden Mond. Es war noch relativ kühl, aber man konnte bereits eine Morgendämmerung erkennen.

Darauf sagte keiner der Zwillinge etwas und sie seufzte erneut. „Na gut, ich werde euch nichts mehr zu dem Thema sagen, es ist eure Sache, dass ihr sauer auf eure Mum seid, obwohl es euer gutes Recht ist – ich wäre auch sauer. Aber lasst euch davon nicht den Tag verderben, ihr seht sie jetzt vielleicht eine Weile nicht mehr, also seid erst wieder sauer, wenn ihr das tun werdet." Sie stutzte. „Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin? Ich dachte, dass der Portschlüssel am Wieselkopf wäre?"

„Ist er auch, aber Dad geht lieber durch das Dorf zum Hügel, weil es schneller geht", meinte George, der sich oﬀenbar wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

„Und warum sind wir dann immer rundherum gegangen?"

„Weil wir so gerne Zeit mit dir verbringen", grinste Fred und George meinte im selben Moment: „Na damit uns niemand sieht."

Es war keine Menschenseele außerhalb ihres Hauses zu sehen und in keinem der Häuser brannte Licht. Das fahle Licht der Straßenlaternen tauchte das Dorf in die Erinnerung an jenen Weihnachtstag, an dem Stefanie vom Wieselkopf aus herunter geblickt hatte – hinab auf den Weihnachtsbaum und den Kirchturm. Und sie wusste immer noch nicht, mit welchem Zwilling sie an jenem so wunderschönen und stimmungsvollen Weihnachtstag hier draußen gewesen war.

„Ich glaube übrigens nicht, dass eure Mum die vernichten wird… und wenn, dann habt ihr doch noch welche, oder?", keuchte Stefanie, während sie den Hügel hinauf kletterten.

George, der neben ihr ging, zuckte ﬁnster mit den Achseln. „Mag sein, aber wenig Arbeit war das nicht, die herzustellen, die sie heute bekommen hat."

„Seid mal ehrlich, ein bisschen dämlich war das schon von euch, sie so zu tragen, dass sie es bemerkt hat."

Das hätte Stefanie besser nicht sagen sollen, denn George warf ihr nun einen beleidigten Blick zu. „Konnten wir doch nicht wissen, dass sie darauf achtet."

Als die anderen den Aufstieg ebenfalls geschaﬀt hatten, sagte Mr. Weasley: „Jetzt fehlt uns nur noch der Portschlüssel. Er wird nicht groß sein … ihr könnt mir helfen."

Also verteilten sie sich auf dem Hügelkamm. Erst jetzt ﬁel Stefanie auf, dass Mr. Weasley versucht hatte, Muggelkleidung anzuziehen, aber es war ihm nicht ganz gelungen. Er trug eine zu große Jeans mit einem Ledergürtel und einem merkwürdigen Hemd.

Etwa eine Minute, nachdem sie zu suchen angefangen hatte, sah Stefanie noch zwei Gestalten auf dem Hügel. Sie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen und ging näher an sie heran.

„Cedric!", entfuhr ihr, als sie Cedric Diggory und einen Mann, der wohl sein Vater war, erkannte. Cedric, der ja in ihrem Jahrgang war und mit dem sie Arithmantik und Alte Runen besuchte, lächelte, als er sie sah.

„Stefanie! Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du zur Weltmeisterschaft gehst."

„Na hör mal, du mir ja auch nicht." Sie lachte. „Aber erst mal den Portschlüssel ﬁnden, nicht wahr?"

Doch in diesem Moment ertönte schon eine unbekannte Stimme: „Hier Arthur! Hierher, alter Junge, wir haben ihn!"

„Oh, sieht so aus, als hätte Dad ihn gefunden", lächelte Cedric und sie gingen hinüber zu seinem Vater. Auch die Weasleys, sowie Harry und Hermine, kamen herbei.

„Amos!", begrüßte Mr. Weasley Cedrics Vater und er lächelte ihn erfreut an.

Stefanie warf einen Blick auf den Gegenstand, den Amos Diggory in den Händen hielt. Es war ein alter, ausgelutschter Stiefel. Sie dachte an das Fass im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels und grinste.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Amos Diggory. Arbeitet in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. Und ich glaube, ihr kennt seinen Sohn, Cedric?"

„Hallo", sagte Cedric und sah sie nacheinander an. Alle antworteten mit „Hallo", bis auf Fred und George, die nur nickten und Stefanie, die ihn schon begrüßt hatte. Nun trat sie ein wenig näher an Ginny heran, damit es nicht so aussah, als würde sie zur anderen Familie gehören.

„War'n langer Fußmarsch, Arthur?", fragte Mr. Diggory weiter.

„Nicht allzu schlimm. Wir wohnen nicht weit von hier, auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes dort unten. Und ihr?"

„Wir mussten um zwei aufstehen, nicht wahr, Ced? Ich kann dir sagen, ich bin froh, wenn er seine Prüfung im Apparieren hinter sich hat. Naja… ich will mich nicht beklagen…die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, die würd ich nicht für einen Sack voll Galleonen verpassen wollen – und die Karten kosten ungefähr so viel. Dabei bin ich noch günstig weggekommen…." Nun wandte er sich Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Stefanie und den Zwillingen zu. „Alle von dir, Arthur?"

„Oh nein, nur die Rotschöpfe", sagte Mr. Weasley rasch und deutete auf seine Kinder. „Das sind Stefanie, eine Freundin von den Zwillingen und Hermine, eine Freundin von Ron und Harry, auch ein Freund – "

„Beim Barte von Merlin", sagte Cedrics Vater und seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. „Harry? Harry Potter?"

„Aahm – ja", antwortete Harry und Mr. Diggory schien zu triumphieren.

„Ced hat natürlich von dir gesprochen. Hat mir alles von dem Spiel letztes Jahr gegen euch erzählt…. Ich hab ihm gesagt – Ced, das kannst du mal deinen Kindern erzählen, hab ich gesagt … du hast Harry Potter geschlagen!"

Stefanie verschluckte sich an dem Pfeﬀerminzbonbon, dass sie gerade in ihrem Beutel gefunden hatte (sie hatte ja bereits gedacht, alle gegessen zu haben) und erst mit Freds schlagkräftiger Hilfe, konnte sie es wieder aus ihrer Luftröhre bekommen.

„Danke", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und er grinste, während Cedric ein wenig verlegen wirkte, aber nicht wegen Stefanies Reaktion auf die Worte eines viel zu stolzen Vaters, sondern wegen eben diesen.

„Harry ist von seinem Besen gefallen, Dad", nuschelte er dann. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt … es war ein Unfall."

„Ja, aber du bist nicht runtergefallen, nicht wahr?", dröhnte sein Vater und Stefanie ﬁng die missvergnügten Blicke der Zwillinge auf. „Immer so bescheiden, unser Ced, immer ein Ehrenmann… aber der Beste auf dem Platz hat gewonnen, sicher würde Harry das auch sagen, nicht wahr, Harry? Der eine fällt von seinem Besen, der andere bleibt oben, du musst kein Genie sei, um rauszuﬁnden, wer der bessere Flieger ist!"

„Wir müssen bald los", warf Mr. Weasley ein, um Cedrics Vater zu stoppen und zog eine Uhr aus der Tasche. „Weißt du, ob wir noch auf jemanden warten müssen, Amos?"

„Nein, die Lovegoods sind schon seit einer Woche da und die Fawcetts haben keine Karten bekommen."

„Na so ein Glück", murmelte Stefanie, die sich schönere Dinge vorstellen konnte, als Memory Fawcett, dieses eingebildete Ravenclawmädchen, bei dem Spiel zu treﬀen.

„Hier in der Gegend wohnt sonst niemand mehr von uns, oder?", fragte Mr. Diggory und Mr. Weasley stimmte zu. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ja, wir haben noch eine Minute… machen wir uns bereit…"

Stefanie stellte sich zwischen die Zwillinge und umfasste, ohne zu fragen, mit zwei Fingern die Stiefelkrempe. Die beiden taten es ihr gleich.

„Und so kommst du immer?", fragte Fred interessiert und sie warf ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu.

„Ja, du wirst gleich sehen, wie toll das ist."

Nachdem alle den Stiefel berührten, wurde es recht eng dort und Stefanie stand so dicht an die Zwillinge gedrängt, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte.

„Drei…", zählte Mr. Weasley von seiner Uhr ab, „…zwei…eins…"

Und es passierte. Sie wurden weggerissen, wie aus dem Nichts. Stefanies Finger klebte an dem Stiefel, George wurde von seinem Nachbarn ziemlich hart gegen sie gedrückt, sie wiederum gegen seinen Bruder, um sie herum schlugen verschiedene, magische Farben und dann, viel schneller als normalerweise, was wohl an der zurückzulegenden Entfernung lag, kamen sie an.

Stefanie, die darauf vorbereitet war, landete geschickt auf ihren Füßen und strich sich dann ihr immer noch nasses Haar zurück. Auch Cedric und die beiden Erwachsenen standen aufrecht, der Rest von ihnen lag.

„Sieben nach fünf vom Wieselkopf", verkündete eine Stimme.

Stefanie achtete nicht darauf, sondern streckte einem der Zwillinge die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Na, hats dir gefallen?", fragte sie und grinste. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie ruckartig zu Boden, was Absicht gewesen war, wie sie erkannte, als sie auf ihm landete. Sie keuchte und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und Überraschung an.

„Dir helfe ich nicht mehr."

„Sorry, aber das war so einladend." Es war George und nun grinste er, während sie sich daran machte, ihn von ihrem Gewicht zu befreien und aufzustehen. Fred war inzwischen selber aufgestanden und kam zu ihnen. „Jetzt weiß ich wie du dich jeden Sommer fühlst, wenn du heimkommst… zerstreut."

Sie lachte und warf erst dann einen Blick auf ihre Umgebung. Es war ein Moor, ein großes, nebelverhangenes Moor und die Stimme, die sie zuvor gehört hatte, gehörte zu einem der beiden Zauberer, die dort vor ihnen standen. Sie beide hatten sich oﬀenbar bemüht, Muggelkleidung zu tragen – vielleicht war das eine Vorschrift – und beiden war es nicht gelungen. Der eine hatte einen Kilt mit einem Poncho kombiniert, der andere einen Tweed-Anzug mit hohen Gamaschen. Einer hielt eine goldene Uhr in die Hand, von der er wohl die Uhrzeit der Ankunft abgelesen hatte und keiner der beiden wirkte sonderlich gut gelaunt.

„Morgen, Basil", begrüßte Mr. Weasley einen der beiden, welchen wusste Stefanie nicht, und gab den Portschlüssel dem Zauberer im Kilt, der ihn in eine große Kiste mit gebrauchten Schlüsseln warf.

„Ah, hallo Arthur", antwortete der Mann mit Uhr. „Nicht im Dienst, was? Manche sind fein raus … wir sind schon die ganze Nacht hier … ihr geht jetzt am besten aus dem Weg, wir erwarten um fünf Uhr fünfzehn eine große Gruppe aus dem Schwarzwald."

Stefanie zuckte zusammen, als sie das hörte. Der Schwarzwald? Lag das nicht in Deutschland? Dann musste es dort ja doch Zauberer geben… andererseits – Deutschland war ja wesentlich größer als Österreich und lockte sicher auch immer wieder Zauberer an.

„Augenblick, ich suche eure Plätze aus", sprach Basil weiter und zog eine Pergamentliste hervor. „Weasley…Weasley…Gut vierhundert Meter zu Fuß von hier, das erste Feld, auf das ihr stoßt. Der Platzaufseher heißt Mr. Roberts. Diggory…zweites Feld…fragen Sie nach Mr. Payne."

„Danke Basil", sagte Mr. Weasley und winkte ihnen zu, ihm zu folgen.


	59. Daniel und CO

**58\. Daniel und Co**

Also gingen sie geradeaus in den Nebel hinein, der so dicht stand, dass sie eigentlich nichts sehen konnten. Cedric war neben Stefanie getreten und so gingen sie Seite an Seite durch das Moor. Sie konnte hören, wie er genussvoll die Luft einsog, die tatsächlich erfrischend wirkte.

„Na, wie sind deine ZAGs ausgefallen?", fragte er interessiert und sie grinste. Man hätte meinen können, er würde das fragen, um gleich mit seinen eigenen angeben zu können, die sicher mehr als befriedigend waren, aber so schätzte Stefanie ihn nicht ein. Er fragte sie, weil sie in Arithmantik und Alte Runen nebeneinander gesessen hatten und vielleicht, weil er wissen wollte, ob sie diese Fächer weiter nehmen würde.

„Ich war zufrieden. Überall bestanden. Und du?"

„Auch. Was wirst du in Zukunft sausen lassen? Ich hab überlegt, ob ich Alte Runen weglassen soll… auch, wenn Dad es für ein wichtiges Fach hält."

Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Naja, ich werd auf Astronomie, Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe, Geschichte der Zauberei und wahrscheinlich auch auf beides – Alte Runen und Arithmantik – verzichten."

Er seufzte leise. „Ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht… schade, aber dann habe ich wenigstens ein Mal die Chance, der Beste zu sein." Er grinste und Stefanie musste ebenfalls lächeln.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten tauchte vor ihnen ein steinernes Haus im Nebel auf. Es war nicht groß und musste Mr. Roberts gehören. Hinter dem Gebäude lag ein riesiges Feld, voller kleiner Zelte, die nebeneinander aufgebaut waren, in Reih und Glied standen, oder zumindest zu stehen schienen, und unzählige Gestalten, die sich auf dem Feld herumtummelten.

Die Rasenﬂäche lag auf keiner Ebene, sondern stieg sanft an und endete in einem dunkel wirkenden Wald. Die Diggorys verabschiedeten sich und die Weasleys, Hermine, Harry und Stefanie gingen auf das Haus zu.

Ein Mann stand auf dem Torweg, eindeutig ein Muggel, seiner Kleidung zufolge, und er wirkte merkwürdig unfreundlich, als er sie kommen hörte und sich zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Morgen!", begrüßte Mr. Weasley ihn munter.

„Morgen", antwortete der vermeintliche Mr. Roberts.

„Sie müssen Mr. Roberts sein."

„Genau der bin ich. Und wer sind Sie?"

Die Zwillinge waren neben Stefanie getreten und einer ﬂüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Na, nettes Gespräch mit Diggory gehabt? Bist ja förmlich an seinen Lippen geklebt."

Sie drehte sich um und sah die beiden entsetzt an. „Wie bitte? Wir haben uns nur über die Schule unterhalten! Weil wir, glaubt es oder nicht, Freunde sind, zumindest immer wenn wir Alte Runen oder Arithmantik hatten. Das ist kein Verbrechen!"

Darauf hin sagten die beiden nichts, wirkten aber sehr negativ.

„Ihr seid ja nur sauer, weil Huﬄepuﬀ Gryﬃndor in Quidditch geschlagen hat."

„Und das solltest du auch sein!", warf der andere Zwilling ein – im Nebel nur schwer zu sagen, wer wer war, es könnte George sein – und Stefanie schnaubte empört.

„Ich bin nicht froh darüber, aber kein Grund sauer auf Cedric zu sein und kein Wort mit ihm zu sprechen, so wie ihr!"

George, oder Fred, je nach dem, öﬀnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber sie fuhr dazwischen. „Nein, wisst ihr was, ihr hattet einen echt miesen Morgen, das verstehe ich auch, aber ich bin nicht bereit, deswegen angeschnauzt zu werden. Redet wieder mit mir, wenn ihr euch beruhigt habt."

Und mit diesen Worten ging sie seitlich weg und stellte sich neben Ginny, die sie beobachtet hatte.

„Was war denn los?", fragte sie interessiert und Stefanie verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Denen hat es nicht gefallen, dass ich mit Cedric gesprochen habe."

„Weil er so gut aussieht?"

„Äh… nein, eher weil er uns in Quidditch geschlagen hat", antwortete Stefanie, doch Ginny schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. Stefanie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder Mr. Roberts und Mr. Weasley zu, die immer noch miteinander sprachen.

„Leute von überall her. 'Ne Menge Ausländer. Und nicht nur Ausländer. Spinner, sag ich Ihnen. Da ist so ein Kerl, der ist in 'nem Kilt und 'nem Poncho rumsparziert."

„Darf er das nicht?", fragte Mr. Weasley beunruhigt und Stefanie musste grinsen.

„Kommt mir vor wie … weiß nicht … ne Art Versammlung. Die scheinen sich alle zu kennen. Vielleicht 'ne Riesenparty."

In diesem Moment erschien ein weiterer Zauberer. Er trug Knickerbocker und wirkte alles andere als erfreut. „Obliviate!", rief er, den Zauberstab auf den Muggel gerichtet, und veränderte somit Mr. Roberts Gedächtnis.

„Eine Karte des Campingplatzes für Sie und Ihr Wechselgeld."

Sein Blick war träumerisch in die Ferne gerichtet, seltsam verschwommen, vermutlich so, wie gerade seine Gedanken.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Mr. Weasley und der Zauberer in den Knickerbockern begleitete sie bis zum Tor des Zeltplatzes.

Stefanie, die jetzt eigentlich neben Ginny herging, wurde wieder von den Zwillingen aufgeholt, die sie dazu brachten, langsam hinter den anderen herzugehen.

„Hör mal, du hast ja Recht. Wir hatten nen schlechten Start in den Tag und du darfst reden, mit wem du willst – außerdem, immer noch besser Diggory als so ein Slytherin – aber du machst unseren Tag nur noch schlechter, wenn du ihn nicht mit uns verbringst."

Stefanie warf Fred einen leicht spöttischen Blick zu. „Soll das eine Entschuldigung sein?"

„Das und eine Auﬀorderung, nicht Ginnys Gesellschaft unserer vorzuziehen."

Sie seufzte und ergab sich, da sie genauso wenig Lust hatte, nicht mit ihnen zu reden. „Na gut, jetzt wo Cedric weg ist, habt ihr eh keinen Grund mehr, sauer zu sein."

Sie gingen durch lange Zeltreihen hindurch, manche der Zelte waren klein und unauﬀällig, andere hingegen besaßen Kamine und Fenster, und wieder andere sahen aus wie Schlösser und waren derart protzig, dass sie schon gar nicht mehr wie Zelte aussahen. Sie kamen an einem dreistöckigen, mit Türmen geschmücktem Zelt vorbei und dahinter stand eines, das einen Garten mit Vogelbad, Sonnenuhr und Brunnen besaß.

„So viel will ich nicht mal für mein späteres Haus haben", murmelte Stefanie und Fred grinste. „Dir reicht der Brunnen?"

„Und die Uhr."

„Nur nicht so bescheiden."

Sie stieß ihn scherzhaft mit dem Ellbogen an. „Und was willst du mal in deinem Garten stehen haben?", feixte sie und er fuhr sich über die Stelle, an der sie ihn gestoßen hatte.

„Ein paar Bäume und eine Schaukel", antwortete und sie war so überrascht, dass sie für einen Moment stehen blieb, ehe sie wieder losging, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren.

„Eine Schaukel? Ernsthaft?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich romantisch bin", grinste er und sie schnaubte.

„Natürlich, ganz vergessen, du bist ja romantisch. Und was willst du ernsthaft drin haben?"

„Sag mir lieber, was du auf deine Sonnenuhr für einen Spruch schreiben willst. Da stehen doch immer so nette Sätze oben", meinte er, während sie langsam die Steigung bezwangen. Oﬀenbar stand ihr Zelt nahe am Wald.

„Nun…" Sie überlegte und ﬁschte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach Sprüchen für Sonnenuhren. Tatsächlich ﬁel ihr zu allererst der ein, der auf der uralten Sonnenuhr stand, die den Hintergarten ihrer verstorbenen Großmutter dominiert hatte.

„Vielleicht: Una ex his erit tua, also übersetzt: Eine von diesen wird deine sein."

„Klang wie ein Zauberspruch", stellte Fred fest und George, der die ganze Zeit nur schweigend zugehört zu haben schien, nickte.

„Welche Sprache war das? Deutsch?"

„Oh mein Gott, nein. Das war Latein." Tadelnd schüttelte Stefanie ihren Kopf. „Alle Sonnenuhrensprüche, die ich kenne, sind in Latein geschrieben. Da wäre noch: Utere, non numera, also: Nutze die Stunde, zähle sie nicht und natürlich das allseits bekannte Vivere in momento, also: Lebe den Augenblick."

Fred und Georges Gesichtsausdrücke sprachen dafür, dass diese Sprüche nicht allseits bekannt genug waren, um sie erreicht zu haben.

„Seid ihr in Österreich alle so … gebildet?"

„Ich glaube, es liegt eher daran, dass ihr unter Zauberern groß geworden seid und nicht unter Muggeln." Sie lächelte müde. „Wir Zauberer scheinen uns derart für etwas Besseres zu halten, dass wir uns zu erhaben sind, Sprachen wie Latein zu lernen", meinte Stefanie leichthin und sie kamen am oberen Waldrand an, an einem Platz, wo ein kleines, in die Erde gestecktes Schild stand, auf dem: Weezly, zu lesen war.

Sie blieben stehen und Mr. Weasley sagte glücklich: „Was besseres hätten wir nicht kriegen können! Das Spielfeld liegt auf der anderen Seite des Waldes, näher geht's nicht."

Sie schienen tatsächlich ziemliches Glück mit allem gehabt zu haben, wenn sie es sich so überlegte. Jetzt mussten ihre Karten nur noch gut sein…Andererseits: Einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul. Vermutlich hatten sie nicht die besten Plätze.

Mr. Weasley legte seinen Rucksack ab und winkte sie zu sich. „Hört mal, eigentlich ist keine Zauberei erlaubt, wenn wir in so großer Zahl auf Muggelland sind. Wir bauen diese Zelte von Hand auf!" Er wirkte aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind. „Die Muggel tun es ständig… Harry, schau dir das mal an, was meinst du, wo wir anfangen sollen?"

Stefanie war noch nie Zelten gewesen – ihre Eltern konnten sich einfach Schöneres vorstellen, als nur durch eine Plane vom Erdboden geschützt, zu schlafen – aber zusammen mit Harry und Hermine war es beinahe leicht, die beiden Zelte zusammenzubauen. Die Weasley Kinder standen eher herum und wollten zwar helfen, wussten aber nicht wie, während Mr. Weaslesy ganz aus dem Häuschen war, unbedingt einen Holzhammer benutzen wollte, fast in Ohnmacht ﬁel, weil er Heringe so faszinierend fand und eigentlich mehr im Weg war, als eine helfende Hand, aber am Ende hatten sie zwei abgenutzte Zwei-Mann-Zelte vor sich stehen, in denen niemals so viele Menschen Platz ﬁnden würden.

Eines jedoch ﬁel Stefanie auf, als sie sich erhob und über den schmerzenden Nacken strich. Sie, und auch die beiden anderen, hatten ebenfalls noch nie ein Zelt aufgebaut und trotzdem geschaﬀt. Die Weasley-Kinder hatten sich nicht einmal daran versucht. Warum? Es war nicht so schwer gewesen, mit ein wenig Logik…

Und genau das war wohl der Punkt, vermutete Stefanie, während sie die Zwillinge von der Seite musterte. Zauberer machten sich das Leben so leicht, dass sie vergaßen, was es bedeutete, zu knobeln und sein Hirn anzustrengen, um solche Dinge ohne Anleitung zu lösen. Und dann blickten sie auf Muggel herab, die mit ihrem Verstand so herausragende Techniken wie Telefone oder Fernseher entwickelten.

Stefanie schüttelte den Kopf darüber, beließ es dann aber dabei.

Mr. Weasley kroch inzwischen schon in das eine Zelt. „Wird ein bisschen eng hier!", rief er nach draußen und Stefanie tat überrascht.

„Nein, wirklich?", fragte sie, mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme, und George sah sie kopfschüttelnd an.

„Du sprichst mit der Ignoranz eines Muggels. Wirf mal einen Blick in das Mädchenzelt, dann wirst du schon sehen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie folgte Ginny und Hermine in das Nachbarzelt.

Als sie es betrat, wurde ihr klar, dass George Recht gehabt hatte. Sie hatte wie ein Muggel gedacht, wo sie gerade so schön dabei gewesen war, Zauberer schlecht zu machen, und hatte dabei übersehen, welche Möglichkeiten die Magie bot.

Tatsächlich befand sie sich nun in einer Wohnung mit zwei Zimmern, einem Bad und einer Küche.

„Toll, oder?", fragte Ginny, die ihre Miene richtig gedeutet hatte und sich auf ein Sofa setzte.

„Naja, der Sinn des Zeltens geht ein wenig verloren", murmelte Stefanie und Hermine nickte.

„Das stimmt, das tut er wirklich."

In diesem Moment kamen schon Harry und Ron herein, um Hermine zu holen, damit sie Wasser besorgen konnten und nur kurz nachdem sie verschwunden waren, schauten die Zwillinge vorbei.

„Bisschen eng hier", kommentierte George, als er sich neben Ginny quetschte, die nur sehr ungern Platz machte.

„Ist ja nur das eine Zimmer. Wir schlafen im anderen", meinte sie und Stefanie lugte durch die Türe in das besagte Zimmer. Drei Betten standen dort, wobei eines ein Doppelbett, das andere ein Einzelbett war.

„Dad will übrigens ein Feuer machen. Er hat Streichhölzer, aber weiß nicht, wie es funktioniert, da wette ich drauf. Wehe du hilfst ihm, Steph", wies Fred sie an und Ginny sah höchst interessiert in ihre Richtung, weswegen sie nur grinste.

„Na gut, wenn es dir so wichtig ist…"

„Nein, glaub mir, das wird lustig", insistierte er mit schelmischem Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Also folgten sie den Zwillingen nach draußen, wo Mr. Weasley anscheinend auf sie wartete.

„Kommt, wir müssen Feuerholz suchen!" Er strahlte und Stefanie warf Fred einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich dachte es wird lustig! Von Arbeit hast du aber nichts gesagt."

„Irgendwie musste ich dich ja rauslocken." Sie sah erneut den Schelm in seinen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei es ihr schwer ﬁel, nicht darüber zu grinsen, sondern weiterhin beleidigt dreinzuschauen.

Dabei konnte man eigentlich nicht von Arbeit sprechen, denn der Wald war voller herumliegender Hölzer. Anscheinend hatte hier schon länger niemand mehr aufgeräumt, überall waren heruntergerissene Zweige und manchmal sogar ganze Bäume, die umgekippt waren.

Die Arme voller Holz kehrten sie wenig später zurück, von Ron, Hermine und Harry fehlte noch immer jede Spur.

Stefanie leerte ihre Ladung Holz auf den Haufen, den Ginny schon begonnen hatte, und stellte sich dann hinter Mr. Weasley, der die Streichhölzer zückte, während die Zwillinge noch damit beschäftigt waren, das Holz so zu schlichten, dass man damit arbeiten konnte.

Sie hätten sich nicht beeilen müssen, denn Mr. Weasley hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit den Dingern umgehen musste.

Er besah sie sich sehr genau und schien dabei ganz zu vergessen, dass er Stefanie einfach nur hätte fragen müssen, wie sie funktionierten.

Sie verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete schmunzelnd seine Versuche, das Feuer zu entfachen.

Zuerst nahm er die falsche Seite des Streichholzes, schien aber zumindest erkannt zu haben, wo er sie reiben musste.

Das Holz brach in zwei und er nahm ein neues. Es ging eine ganze Weile so, irgendwann begann er, die Streichhölzer umzudrehen und die richtige Seite am richtigen Ort zu reiben, aber sie zersplitterten immer wieder.

Es war so lustig anzusehen und gleichzeitig schien er so viel kindliche Begeisterung dafür zu verspüren, dass Stefanie es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte, ihm zu helfen.

Irgendwann kamen Harry, Hermine und Ron zurück – sie hatten den Kessel mit Wasser gefüllt.

„Ihr habt ja ewig gebraucht", meinte George und Ron, der das Wasser abstellte, sagte: „Haben ein paar Bekannte getroﬀen. Und ihr habt immer noch kein Feuer gemacht?"

„Dad treibt so seine Späße mit den Streichhölzern."

„Lassen Sie mich mal, Mr. Weasley", schritt Hermine ein und zeigte ihm, wie es ging. Nur kurze Zeit später war das Feuer entfacht, aber es brauchte noch eine Weile, bis es groß genug war, um das Wasser zu erwärmen.

Die Zeit vertrieben sie sich dadurch, Mr. Weasley zu lauschen, der sie über die vorbeikommenden Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums aufklärte. Sie schienen tatsächlich einen guten Platz für ihr Zelt bekommen zu haben, denn es kamen so viele vorbei, dass es sozusagen die Hauptverkehrsader sein musste.

„Das war Knutbert Mockridge, Chef des Kobold-Verbindungsbüros… hier kommt Wildbert Gimpel, von der Arbeitsgruppe für Experimentelle Zauber, diese Hörner hat er jetzt schon eine Weile…. Hallo, Arnie, Arnold Friedlich… ein Vergissmich – so nennen wir die Leute vom Magischen Unfallumkehr-Kommando – und das sind Bode und Croaker … sie sind Unsägliche…"

„Bitte was?", fragte Harry nach Mr. Weasley erklärte: „Von der Mysteriumsabteilung, alles streng geheim, keine Ahnung, was die so treiben…"

Nach einer Weile brannte das Feuer und sie begannen, Eier und Würstchen zu braten, als Bill, Charlie und Percy aus dem Wald kamen.

„Eben mal kurz appariert, Dad", verkündete Percy unüberhörbar und Stefanie stieß Fred, der neben ihr saß, an.

„Und ich hab ﬁx gedacht, er wäre geschwommen", murmelte sie mit zynischer Stimme und Fred grinste.

„Aah, Mittagessen, das triﬀt sich gut."

„Er hätte ja Zuhause was essen können." Sie sah Percy böse an.

„Steph, ich weiß, er ist schwierig, aber kein Grund ihn zu hassen", grinste George und sie lächelte. „Ich hasse ihn nicht. Ich habe nur etwas gegen ihn, seit…"

Sie alle wussten, seit wann das so war und es war nicht nötig, weiter darüber zu sprechen.

Ihre Teller waren schon halbleer, als Mr. Weasley aufsprang, um einen Mann zu begrüßen, der winkend auf ihn zukam.

„Aha! Der Mann der Stunde! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman war der, der ihnen die Karten besorgt hatte. Und das war also Ludo Bagman. Stefanie wusste, dass er einst Quidditchspieler gewesen war, er hatte für England gespielt, als Treiber, glaubte sie.

Nun, von dem sah man nur noch teilweise etwas. Er trug seinen alten Quidditchumhang, gelb und auﬀällig – vor allem das Bild einer Wespe auf seiner Brust.

Seine eher breite Statur wurde von einem gut gepolsterten Bauch unterstützt, der sich deutlich unter dem Umhang zeigte. Oﬀenbar hatte er, seit seiner Pensionierung als aktiver Spieler, ein wenig zugelegt.

Seine Nase wirkte mehrfach gebrochen, was er vermutlich ein paar Klatschern, oder Schlägern, verdankte, aber alles in allem schien er mehr als gut gelaunt.

„Ahoi!", rief er und im ersten Moment dachte Stefanie, er würde sie auf Tschechisch grüßen. Dann entschied sie aber, dass seine Sprachkenntnisse vermutlich nicht ausreichten, um überhaupt zu wissen, dass es nicht nur ein einfacher Seemannsgruß war und beobachtete, wie er vor ihnen stehen blieb.

„Was für ein Tag! Was für ein Tag! Schöneres Wetter hätten wir uns nicht wünschen können! Heute Nacht bleibts klar … und bei den Vorbereitungen läuft fast alles wie am Schnürchen… weiß gar nicht, was ich groß tun soll."

Oh, schoss Stefanie durch den Kopf, er hätte sich bemühen können, mehr wie ein Muggel auszusehen. Außerdem tauchten hinter Bagman einige müde und überarbeitet wirkende Ministeriumsarbeiter auf, die in die Ferne deuteten, wo jemand wohl eine Art violettes Luft-Feuer in die Höhe schoss.

Percy ignorierte das, er sprang auf die Beine, um Bagman zu begrüßen, oﬀenbar hielt er es wichtig, überall Kontakte zu haben, egal, ob er etwas von den Personen hielt, oder nicht. Stefanie hatte nämlich mitbekommen, dass Percy Bagman für unfähig hielt, und das nur, weil sein Chef es ihm gesagt hatte.

„Ach – ja", ﬁel seinem Vater ein. „Das ist mein Sohn Percy, er hat gerade im Ministerium angefangen – und das ist Fred – nein, George, tut mir Leid, das ist Fred – Bill, Charlie, Ron – meine Tochter Ginny – Stefanie Galen, eine Freundin der Zwillinge und Rons Freunde Hermine Granger und Harry Potter."

Bagman schien stutzig geworden zu sein und Stefanie machte sich keine Illusionen, dass es an ihrem so unglaublich englisch ausgesprochenen Namen lag. Natürlich war es Harry, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und wie alle warf auch Bagmann einen raschen Blick auf die Narbe.

Mr. Weasley ließ sich davon nicht stören. „Darf ich vorstellen, Ludo Bagman, ihr wisst ja, wer er ist, ihm haben wir die guten Plätze zu verdanken."

Bagman strahlte in die Runde, winkte aber ab, als wäre das nicht der Rede wert.

„Kleine Wette ums Spiel gefällig, Arthur?", fragte er stattdessen und ließ oﬀenbar einige Goldmünzen, die in einem Beutel waren, klimpern.

Stefanie bemerkte, dass die Gesichter der Zwillinge auﬂeuchteten.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa wetten, oder?", ﬂüsterte sie ihnen leise zu, doch da waren sie schon vollauf damit beschäftigt, ihr ganzes Geld zusammenzukratzen.

„Hört mal, das ist euer ganzes Geld…"

„Und wir könnten es heute verdoppeln, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr! Du weißt genauso gut wie wir, dass wir keine Chance haben, anders rechtzeitig genug Geld zu bekommen", murmelte Fred eindringlich und sie kniﬀ ihre Lippen missbilligend zusammen.

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihr nicht geﬁel, was die beiden taten. Es war ein ungeheures Risiko, wenn sie verlieren würden, wäre alles weg. Andererseits – würden sie gewinnen, da hatte er Recht, hätten sie auf einmal viel mehr Geld und, auch da musste sie Fred zustimmen, ihre Chancen bis zum Schulabschluss genug Geld für einen Laden zusammen zu bekommen, standen nicht sehr gut.

„Eine Galleone?", fragte Bagaman gerade nach, oﬀenbar wollte Mr. Weasley nicht mehr setzen. „Sehr schön, sehr schön… will noch jemand setzen?"

„Sie sind noch ein wenig jung fürs Wetten", wandte Mr. Weasley ein. „Molly würde das gar nicht gern – "

„Wir wetten siebenunddreißig Galleonen, fünfzehn Sickel, drei Knuts", verkündete Fred, nachdem sie schnell gezählt hatten, wie viel sie besaßen. Stefanie hatte ein wahnsinnig schlechtes Gefühl, aber sie verbot sich, irgendetwas zu sagen, sie war nicht ihre Mutter und wollte es auch nicht sein. Außerdem konnte sie verstehen, was die beiden dazu bewegte, das zu tun. Vielleicht war es sogar das Beste, was sie tun konnten.

„…das Irland gewinnt, aber Victor Krum den Schnatz fängt. Oh, und wir legen noch einen Juxzauberstab drauf."

„Ihr wollt doch Mr. Bagman nicht mit solchen Krempel belästigen – " zischte Percy, dem seine Brüder oﬀensichtlich peinlich waren, aber Mr. Bagman war anscheinend der Meinung, dass der Juxzauberstab eine tolle Sache war. Begeistert nahm er ihn aus Fred Händen und lachte auf, als er sich in eine Gummiente verwandelte.

„Hervorragend! So einen tollen Juxzauberstab hab ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen! Für den würd' ich fünf Galleonen hinlegen!"

Stefanie beobachtete amüsiert, wie Percy ein wenig blass wurde und entsetzt dreinschaute.

„Jungs", murmelte Mr. Weasley währenddessen und er wirkte gar nicht erfreut. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr wettet …. Da sind eure ganzen Ersparnisse … eure Mutter – "

„Sei kein Spielverderber, Arthur!", warf Bagman ein, der sich das Geld der Zwillinge natürlich nicht entgehen lassen wollte, egal, ob es ihre ganzen Ersparnisse waren, oder ob Mrs. Weasley einen weiteren Tobsuchtsanfall ihretwegen bekommen könnte. „Sie sind alt genug, um zu wissen, was sie wollen! Ihr glaubt, Irland gewinnt, aber Krum fängt den Schnatz? Nie und nimmer, Jungs, nie und nimmer …. Ich biete euch ne sagenhaft Quote dafür … und noch fünf Galleonen für den Juxzauberstab dazu, nicht wahr…"

Er zückte ein Notizbuch und notierte die Namen der Zwillinge, dann gab er George den Zettel.

„Alles klar", sagte dieser, nahm ihn und steckte ihn in seine vordere Jackentasche, ehe er Stefanie, deren Blick ihm nicht entgangen war, vergnügt zuzwinkerte.

Mr. Bagman wandte sich nun wieder Mr. Weasley zu. „Hast du vielleicht etwas zu trinken für mich? Ich bin auf der Suche nach Barty Crouch. Mein bulgarischer Partner macht Schwierigkeiten, und ich versteh kein Wort von dem, was er sagt. Barty kann das sicher regeln, er spricht ungefähr hundertfünfzig Sprachen."

„Mr. Crouch?", sagte Percy, der nur den Namen seines Chef hören musste, um plötzlich wie aufgerüttelt zu wirken, beinahe schon aufgeregt.

„Er spricht über zweihundert Sprachen! Nixisch und Beamtenchinesisch und Troll…"

„Jeder kann Troll", meinte Fred mit geringschätziger Miene. „Man muss nur fuchteln und grunzen."

Percy warf seinem Bruder einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und versuchte, das Feuer mit einem Stock dazu zu bringen, heißer zu werden, damit das Wasser bald kochte, und sie Mr. Bagman einen Tee anbieten konnten.

Mr. Weasley ﬁng ein Gespräch mit Bagman an, das Stefanie nicht interessierte, weswegen sie sich den Zwillingen zuwandte.

„Wenn ihr gewinnt, dann habt ihr echt ein gutes Geschäft gemacht."

George reckte einen Daumen nach oben. „Ich weiß, und glaub mir, wir werden gewinnen, das fühle ich."

„Lasst es nur eure Mutter nicht hören."

„Von uns erfährt sie sicher nichts", grinste Fred und Stefanie wollte gerade etwas zu Percys Gehabe sagen, als sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte, da plötzlich an Mann an ihre Feuerstelle appariert war. Er war schon etwas älter, trug aber einen tadellos sitzenden Anzug mit einer Krawatte. Sein Haar war durch einen Mittelscheitel getrennt, der aussah, als hätte er ein Lineal benutzt, um ihn zu ziehen, genau wie sein schmaler Oberlippenbart. Stefanie hatte etwas gegen Oberlippenbärte. An ihnen haftete unweigerlich das Bild der Kriegsjahre.

„Oh – wenn man vom Teufel spricht! Barty!", rief Bagman und strahlte ihn an. „Setz dich ein wenig zu mir, Barty." Einladend klopfte er auf das Gras neben sich.

„Nein, danke Ludo", erwiderte Mr. Crouch ungeduldig. „Ich habe dich überall gesucht. Die Bulgaren bestehen darauf, dass wir noch zwölf Sitze in der oberen Loge anbringen."

„Darauf sind die also aus? Ich dachte der Typ wollte sich ne Pinzette ausleihen. Ziemlich starker Akzent."

Stefanie musste grinsen und nahm schnell einen Schluck Tee.

„Mr. Crouch!"

Percy war inzwischen aufgesprungen und sah seinen Chef ehrfürchtig, fast schon verliebt an, ehe er eine Art Verbeugung hinlegte, bei der er aussah wie Tom, der buckelige Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht eine Tasse Tee?"

„Oh", sagte Mr. Crouch und schien überrascht zu sein, Percy hier anzutreﬀen. Und nicht einmal halb so erfreut wie Percy selbst. „Ja – sehr aufmerksam, Weatherby."

Fred und George prusteten in ihre Tassen und Stefanie packte ein Kicheranfall, den sie in ihren Händen zu ersticken versuchte. Sie beugte sich dabei hinter Georges Rücken, damit es nicht ganz so auﬀällig war. Als sie wieder auftauchte, war Percy immer noch rot und machte gerade den Tee.

„Ali Bashir ist auf dem Kriegspfad. Er will ein Wörtchen mit Ihnen reden, wegen Ihres Einfuhrverbotes für ﬂiegende Teppiche", hörte Stefanie Mr. Crouch sagen, als sie wieder aufrecht saß.

Mr. Weasley seufzte. „Deswegen habe ich ihm schon vor einer Woche eine Eule geschickt. Ich habs ihm einmal gesagt, ich habs ihm hundertmal gesagt: Teppiche gelten, gemäß der Liste Verbotener verhexbarer Gegenstände, als Muggelartefakte, aber er will einfach nicht hören."

„Da könnten Sie Recht haben", meinte Crouch und nahm eine Tasse Tee von Percy entgegen. „Er will diese Teppiche hier unbedingt einführen."

„Na ja, in Großbritannien werden sie die Besen nie verdrängen, oder?", warf Bagman ein, der als ehemaliger Quidditchspieler natürlich ein Fan von Besen sein musste.

„Ali glaubt, es gibt eine Marktniesche für ein Familienfahrzeug. Ich weiß noch, mein Vater hatte einen alten Perser, auf dem zwölf Personen Platz hatten – aber das war natürlich vor dem Verbot der Teppiche", sagte Mr. Crouch, dessen Vater man einen solchen üblen Gesetzesbruch genauso wenig zutrauen konnte, wie ihm.

„Wie geht's sonst, Barty, viel zu tun?", fragte Bagman, der das eigentlich wissen sollte, gelassen.

„Ziemlich", erwiderte Crouch trocken. „Portschlüssel auf fünf Kontinente zu verteilen, ist keine Kleinigkeit, Ludo."

„Ich denke, dann sind Sie beide froh, wenn das hier vorbei ist?" Mr. Weasley nahm einen Schluck Tee und blickte die zwei fragend an.

„Froh!", rief Ludo Bagman schockiert. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich mehr Spaß hatte … immerhin, es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns auf nichts anderes freuen könnten, oder, Barty? He? Bleibt noch viel zu organisieren, nicht wahr?"

Hier wurde Stefanie hellhörig. Sie setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und spitzte die Ohren. Ein anderes Sportevent? Und was sollte das sein?

„Wir haben uns doch geeinigt, nichts zu sagen, bevor nicht alle Einzelheiten – " begann Crouch Bagman zurecht zu weisen, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen.

„Aah, Einzelheiten!" Bagman winkte ab, um die Unwichtigkeit von Details zu unterstreichen. „Sie haben unterschrieben, oder? Sie haben zugestimmt? Ich wette mit dir, diese Kinder hier werden es ohnehin bald erfahren. Immerhin ﬁndet es in Hogwarts statt – "

In Hogwarts? Das wurde ja immer interessanter. Stefanie warf den Zwillingen einen schnellen Blick zu, die ebenfalls gespannt lauschten.

„Ludo, wir müssen zu den Bulgaren, das weißt du doch", würgte Crouch Bagman ab. „Danke für den Tee, Weatherby."

Er gab Percy einen nicht angerührten Tee zurück und stand auf. Auch Ludo Bagman erhob sich, wenn wohl schweren Herzens, doch dann ließ er noch einmal erfreut sein Geld klimpern. „Wir sehen uns später! Ihr seid bei mir oben in der Ehrenloge - Ich kommentiere das Spiel!"

Er winkte, dann disapprierten sie beide. Sofort bestürmten die Zwillinge ihren Vater mit Fragen. „Was soll in Hogwarts stattﬁnden? Worüber haben die gesprochen?", fragte Fred begierig, doch Mr. Weasley lächelte nur.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren."

„Es handelt sich so lange um eine geheime Information, bis das Ministerium beschließt, sie freizugeben", verkündete Percy wichtigtuerisch. „Mr. Crouch hatte vollkommen Recht, sie nicht Preis zu geben."

„Ach, halts Maul, Weatherby", murmelte Fred und Stefanie grinste.

Da sie noch bis zum Abend Zeit hatten, schlenderten die Zwillinge zusammen mit ihr ein wenig durch die Zelte, um zu sehen, ob sie jemanden trafen, den sie kannten. Tatsächlich war das der Fall. Sie sahen Marcus Flint, den Kapitän der Slytherin-Quidditchmannschaft, der sie aber zum Glück nicht bemerkte, und Montague, der anscheinend zusammen mit Warrington gekommen war. Sie waren außerdem in Begleitung zweier Slytherinmädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang – Sandra Geston, die sogar Vertrauensschülerin war, der Stefanie aber nicht einmal eine tote Fliege anvertrauen würde, und Lydia Darcy, ein Mädchen, das so hochnäsig wirkte, als würde sie sich für die Königin der Welt halten.

„Da hat wohl jemand Quidditchkarten genutzt, um Mädchen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen", murmelte George abschätzig und Stefanie lachte leise auf. „Sprichst du von dir?"

„Ich brauche keine Karten, um dich auf mich aufmerksam zu machen." Und dann, als wäre er sich der Tatsache bewusst geworden, dass er mit ihr ﬂirtete, sagte er schnell: „Ich meine, du bist meine älteste Freundin, Steph! Wenn du ein Junge wärst, dann könnte man dich für unseren Drilling halten! Du hast sogar rote Haare!"

„Sie sind nicht rot!", sagte sie entrüstet und strich sich demonstrativ eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Sie sind herbstbraun."

„Das nenne ich treﬀend", murmelte Fred leise, ehe er deutlicher sagte: „Und wir haben dir das zum Geburtstag geschenkt, weil wir so was Tolles nicht ohne dich machen wollen. Montague und Warrington… keine Ahnung wer die Karten besorgt hat, aber so wie die aussehen, brauchen sie das auch, um Mädchen abzukriegen. Selbst wenn es Slytherinmädchen sind, die aussehen, wie die beiden da."

Und er hatte Recht. Weder Sandra noch Lydia konnte man als klassische Schönheit bezeichnen und ihre gehässigen und überheblichen Mienen trugen dazu bei.

Aber zum Glück sahen sie auch andere Leute, die sie kannten. Sie trafen auf Roger Davies, was sie zwar nicht freute, aber immer noch besser war, als die Slytherins und, das war etwas, das Stefanie überraschte, auf Daniel Laska.

Sie gingen gerade durch ein paar weniger prunkvolle Zelte, als George stehenblieb. „Ist das nicht Daniel?", fragte er und wies auf einen gut gebauten, schlanken Blondschopf, der gerade im Gespräch mit einem breiter gebauten, etwas kleineren, dunkelhaarigen Jungen war.

„Du hast Recht, aber mit wem redet er denn da?"

Sie gingen näher und erkannten erfreut, dass es Oliver Wood war.

„Fred, George! Stefanie!", rief dieser überrascht. „Schön, dass ihr hier seid!"

„Hallo", begrüßte Daniel sie und lächelte. Stefanie fand, dass die Moorluft ihm stand. Er sah, wie immer, ziemlich gut aus.

„Ich hab Daniel eingeladen, mit meiner Familie herzukommen, als ich gehört habe, dass er es sonst niemals herschaﬀen würde", erklärte Wood gerade den Zwillingen die, im Gegensatz zu Stefanie, nicht damit beschäftigt waren, Daniel anzusehen.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du hier sein wirst", sagte sie zu ihm und er fuhr sich durch sein blondes Haar.

„Hast ja auch nicht gefragt. Ich wusste, dass du herkommst, das hat Marie mir letztens erzählt. Sie war ganz begeistert und hat mich gebeten, ihr irgendwas mitzubringen."

„Hat sie?" Stefanie lachte. „Na, da stürzt du dich hoﬀentlich nicht in Unkosten."

Doch er winkte ab. „Sie ist so süß, der bringe ich gerne was mit. Ich wünschte, ich hätte so eine liebe, kleine Schwester."

„Ist aber nett von Oliver, dass du mit ihm her kannst."

„Ist auch nett von den Zwillingen, dass sie dich mitnehmen", erwiderte er und Stefanie musste grinsen.

„Das stimmt, sie sind super."

Als sie sich wenig später wieder verabschiedeten, diskutierten die Zwillinge gerade darüber, dass Oliver jetzt als Reservespieler bei Eintracht Pfützensee spielte und überlegten, wie hoch seine Chancen standen, einmal groß rauszukommen.

Stefanie schwieg, sie hörte nicht einmal zu, denn mit ihren Gedanken war sie bei Daniel Laska. Er schien Mariechen ja wirklich zu mögen, fand sie süß und wollte ihr sogar ein Andenken von der Weltmeisterschaft mitbringen.

Eigentlich hätte Marie sie darum bitten sollen, oder hatte sie es sogar getan und sie, Stefanie, hatte es vergessen?

Sie musste ihr auf jeden Fall irgendetwas mitbringen, sonst dachte Daniel noch, sie würde ihre Pﬂichten als große Schwester vernachlässigen!

„Schau mal, Steph!", sage George und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Tatsächlich hatte sich etwas verändert. An jeder Ecke stand jetzt ein Händler, der Souvenirs aus Körben und Wägen verkaufte. Es gab grüne und rote Rosetten, für Irland und Bulgarien, Miniatur Krum-Figuren, die herumgehen und ﬁnster schauen konnten und Hüte in den Farben der Kontrahenten.

Fred und George schienen es jetzt beinahe zu bereuen, dass sie kein Geld mehr dafür hatten, während Stefanie eine grüne Rosette für Marie kaufte. Für sich selbst kaufte sie ebenfalls ein, die sie aber nicht ansteckte. Sie wollte nur etwas haben, das sie an diese Weltmeisterschaft erinnern würde.

Als sie endlich zurück zu ihrem Zeltplatz kamen, warteten Ginny, ihr Vater, Percy, Charlie und Bill schon auf sie. Sie alle trugen grüne Rosetten, bis auf Mr. Weasley, der eine Irlandﬂagge erworben hatte. Harry, Ron und Hermine kamen ein wenig später. Sie hatten unter anderen drei Omnigläser gekauft, die Stefanie zu teuer gewesen waren. Gläser, die wie Operngläser wirkten, aber so verzaubert waren, dass man sich bestimmte Sachen noch einmal ansehen konnte. So zumindest hatte Stefanie das verstanden.

Stefanie fragte sich gerade, wann sie losgehen würden, als aus dem Wald ein Gong ertönte, der das oﬀenbar ankündigte. Der Weg zum Stadion war plötzlich erleuchtet von grünen und roten Laternen und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, hörte Stefanie, wie Mr. Weasley begeistert sagte: „Es ist so weit! Kommt, wir gehen."


	60. Die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft

**59\. Die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft**

Sie folgten Mr. Weasley den Pfad entlang, der sie nach zwanzig Minuten zum Stadion auf der anderen Seite des Waldes brachte. Es war nicht kalt, sondern angenehm warm und Stefanie fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vorfreude auf das Spiel lag in der Luft und Stefanie sah, dass sämtliche Weasleys ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trugen. Alleine das brachte sie dazu, sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Die Stimmen sicher tausender Hexen und Zauberer klangen in ihren Ohren, aber sie sah die ganze Zeit nur Rons Rücken, oder den dunklen Wald, der zu ihren Seiten lag.

Als sie aus den Bäumen brachen, fanden sie sich im Schatten des gewaltigen Stadions wieder. Die riesige Mauer, die das Feld umfasste, war in Gold gehalten und so auﬀällig, dass Stefanie sich fragte, ob das wirklich nur für diesen Abend gebaut worden war.

„Hunderttausende Plätze", sagte Mr. Weasley gerade, während sie überlegte, ob Liechtenstein wohl in dieses Stadion gepasst hätte. Sie entschied sich aber dagegen. „Eine Speziallistengruppe von fünfhundert Ministeriumsleuten hat das ganze Jahr über daran gearbeitet. Auf jedem Quadratzentimeter ein Muggelabwehrzauber. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Muggel im letzten Jahr auch nur hier in die Nähe kam, ﬁel ihm ein, dass er eine dringende Verabredung hatte und fort musste…. Besser für sie."

Munter führte er sie zum nächsten Eingang, an dem schon einige Zuseher herumdrängelten.

Mr. Weasley zückte ihre Karten und sie bahnten sich ihren Weg. „Erstklassige Plätze", sagte die Ministeriumshexe, die sie kontrollierte. „Ehrenloge! Gleich die Treppe rauf, Arthur, bis es nicht mehr höher geht."

„Mhm", meinte Stefanie genüsslich, als sie die, mit roten Läufern ausgelegten, Treppen sah. „Ein wenig Sport kann ja nicht schaden."

„Tu nicht so, als hättest du es nötig", grinste Fred. „Deine Beine hast du uns über den Sommer ja oft genug präsentiert."

„Die sehen so aus, weil ich so gerne Treppen steige", erwiderte sie lachend und dachte an die Treppen, die sie in Hogwarts immer bezwingen musste, um in ihren Schlafsaal zu kommen.

Sie kamen nicht sehr schnell voran, weil vor ihnen so viele andere Besucher gingen, aber nach und nach verloren diese sich, wenn sie links oder rechts in andere Etagen abzweigten. Am Ende waren nur noch die Weasleys und Hermine, Harry und Stefanie übrig.

Die Ehrenloge bildete den höchsten Punkt des Stadions und lag genau in der Mitte, zwischen den goldenen Torstangen. Etwa zwanzig Leute hatten hier Platz und die rotgoldenen Stühle wirkten komfortabler als die Sessel, die Stefanie in den normalen Rängen gesehen hatte.

Diese hier waren in zwei Reihen aufgestellt und Mr. Weasley dirigierte sie in die vordere.

Stefanie saß am Ende zwischen den Zwillingen und genau in der Mitte der Reihe und sie fühlte sich ziemlich wohl so, denn wenn sie einen Blick hinunter warf, ergriﬀ sie beinahe schon Höhenangst.

Es mussten tatsächlich hunderttausende Plätze sein, die nun von ebenso vielen Hexen und Zauberern eingenommen wurden. Lampen gab es keine – das Stadion, das leicht golden schimmerte, schien selbst die Quelle des Lichts zu sein,

Wie bei einem gewöhnlichen Quidditchfeld auch, befanden sich an beiden Enden des Stadions drei Pfosten, an deren Enden, in etwa zwanzig Meter Höhe, Ringe angebracht waren.

Direkt gegenüber ihren Plätzen, auf der anderen Seite des Stadions, hing sich eine große, schwarze Tafel, die den Spielstand anzeigen würde. Jetzt aber wurde dort Werbung gezeigt.

„Irre", sagte Fred und Stefanie blickte begeistert von einem zum anderen.

„Das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich je bekommen habe! Ich könnte euch küssen!"

„Bitte, niemand hält dich auf", meinte George und Fred lachte leise auf, war dann aber ein wenig erstaunt, als sie ihm dann tatsächlich einen harmlosen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, genau wie seinem Bruder.

„Dieses Geschenk einmal wieder zu toppen wird echt schwer", sagte sie dann und warf einen raschen Blick über ihre Schulter, um zu sehen, wer sonst noch so in der Loge saß. Noch war niemand da, bis auf eine Hauselfe, die wahrscheinlich einen Platz besetzte.

„Mach uns nicht so verlegen." George beugte sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne, um noch einen Blick nach unten zu riskieren. „Sonst müssen wir dir noch verraten, dass wir dich auch eingeladen hätten, wenn du nicht Geburtstag gehabt hättest."

„Nachdem ihr damals noch nicht einmal sicher sagen konntet, ob ihr die Karten bekommt, muss ich davon wohl ausgehen", grinste Stefanie und warf einen Blick zur Eingangstüre, als zwei wichtig aussehende Zauberer eintraten, die Mr. Weasley begrüßten, als sie ihn sahen.

Tatsächlich musste er in der nächsten halben Stunde immer wieder wichtige Hände schütteln, die es sich dann hinter ihnen bequem machten.

Auch Percy stand jedes Mal auf, aber niemand gab ihm die Hand. Als dann der Zaubereiminister, Cornelius Fudge, persönlich hereinkam, verbeugte sich Percy so tief, dass seine Brille auf den Boden ﬁel und zerbrach. Zwar reparierte er sie sofort, wirkte aber höchst verlegen und stand danach nicht mehr auf.

„Percy kann echt ein Schleimer sein", murmelte Stefanie, während sie beobachtete, wie Harry die Hand des Ministers schüttelte. Dieser war in Begleitung eines unbekannten Mannes, der aber oﬀenbar der bulgarische Minister war.

Stefanie wandte sich ab und warf wieder einen Blick auf die Türe, durch die nun die letzten drei Personen traten, die noch Platz in der Loge hatten. Sie erkannte einen Slytherin aus Harrys Jahrgang, Malfoy, soweit sie sich erinnerte, in Begleitung seiner Eltern. Mr. Malfoy – allein sein Blick war so arrogant, dass sie ihn lieber nicht ansah – und seine Frau, die eigentlich sehr hübsch wirkte, bis auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Dieses Phänomen hatte sie bei Slytherins schon öfter beobachtet: Ein Gesichtsausdruck konnte viel verändern, zum Guten und zum Schlechten.

Der Minister ging sofort auf sie zu und schüttelte ihre Hände. Stefanie meinte etwas in die Richtung zu hören, dass Mr. Malfoy hier war, weil er dem St. Mungos Hospital eine großzügige Spende hinterlegt hatte. Sie verstand aber nicht wirklich, worüber sie sprachen, denn sie waren zu weit entfernt.

„Wie nett, da hat sich mal wieder jemand eingekauft", murmelte George, der näher an dem Gespräch saß und mehr verstand. Stefanie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ja, reizend."

„Dad hat sich mal mit dem geprügelt, aber das haben wir dir eh erzählt."

Sie nickte, doch dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Ludo Bagman beansprucht, der in die Loge trat.

„Alle bereit?", rief er und wirkte so fröhlich und gut gelaunt, dass Stefanies Laune, von der Korruption ein wenig gedrückt, wieder nach oben schnellte.

„Minister – sind Sie bereit?"

„Von mir aus können Sie loslegen", erwiderte Fudge, der ebenfalls beinahe strahlte.

Ludo zückte seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn gegen seinen Hals und sagte: „Somato", was seine Stimme anschließend magisch verstärkt erklingen ließ, sodass sie auch der Letzte im Stadion hören konnte.

„Meine Damen und Herren …. Willkommen! Willkommen zum Endspiel der vierhundertundzweiundzwanzigsten Quidditchweltmeisterschaft!"

Applaus, Jubelschreie und falsch gesungene Nationalhymnen erklangen von allen Seiten, es war so laut, dass es schon fast störend war.

Auf der schwarzen Tafel gegenüber, erschien anstelle der Werbung, in ﬂammender Schrift: BULGARIEN: NULL, IRLAND: NULL

„Und jetzt möchte ich Ihnen ohne weiteres Brimborium unsere Gäste vorstellen… die bulgarischen Mannschaftsmaskottchen!"

Die rechte Kurve des Stadions, wo ausnahmslos rot gekleidete Leute saßen, johlte und jubelte.

„Was meinst du was sie…?", begann George und erstarrte, als er die Maskottchen sah. Stefanie beugte sich weit nach vorne, um auch etwas sehen zu können und blickte hinunter auf eine Horde Frauen, die auf das Feld rannte. Anhand ihres hellen Haares, erkannte sie, dass es Veela waren. Sie begannen zu tanzen und Stefanie setzte sich kopfschüttelnd zurück in ihren Stuhl, von wo aus sie auch genug sehen konnte. Sie hatte schon so manches über Veela gelesen und genau deswegen erschien es ihr nun interessanter, die Reaktionen der Männer zu beobachten, als die Veela.

Tatsächlich zeigten die Veela ihre Wirkung. Harry und Ron standen sogar auf und gingen verdächtig auf die Brüstung zu, während Fred und George einen seltsam verschwommen Blick aufwiesen. Stefanie begann ein wenig genervt vor Freds Gesicht herumzuschnippen, doch er reagierte nicht, bis die Musik aufhörte und somit der Tanz.

„Was schnippst du so herum? Du nimmst mir ja die Sicht", sagte er benommen und sie schnaubte spöttisch.

„Die Sicht auf diese weißhaarigen Zauberdinger? Ja, die nehme ich dir gerne. Nächstes Mal steck dir bitte die Finger in die Ohren, sonst versuchst du noch runterzuspringen, wie dein Bruder Ron."

Fred war ihr einen wirklich Fred-untypischen Blick zu, den sie in keiner Art und Weise deuten konnte. Waren es Schuldgefühle, Mitleid, oder Spott? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, weswegen sie sich einfach George zuwandte, der gerade aussah, als wäre er aus einem Traum erwacht. Erst jetzt ﬁelen Stefanie die lauten Zornesschreie auf, die im Stadion erklangen, vermutlich, weil die Veela nicht mehr tanzten.

„Und nun", ertönte Bagmans Stimme wieder, „heben Sie bitte alle Ihre Zauberstäbe in die Luft … für die Maskottchen der irischen Nationalmannschaft!"

Stefanie reckte ihren Hals, um zu erkennen, von wo das Maskottchen gleich auftauchen würde. Und was genau könnte es eigentlich sein? Was hatte Irland denn, das jeder kannte?

Kobolde, schoss ihr doch den Kopf. Die, die den Goldtopf am Ende des Regenbogens bewachten.

Aber was in diesem Moment ins Stadion rauschte, hatte erst mal sehr wenig von einem Kobold. Es war wie ein Komet, rund und grün-gold. Eine Runde drehte er, dann teilte er sich und die beiden Kugeln ﬂogen an unterschiedliche Enden des Stadions, ehe sie sich zu einem Regenbogen verbanden.

Die Menge war entzückt und auch Stefanie gab ein überraschtes „Oh", von sich, während der Regenbogen verblasste und die Lichtkugeln aufeinander zuﬂogen und zu einem großen Kleeblatt verschmolzen. Dieses schwebte über die Tribünen hinweg und es schien, als würde goldener Regen auf den Boden fallen. Als es über sie hinweg ﬂog, erkannte Stefanie, dass es Goldmünzen waren, die aus dem Kleeblatt ﬁelen und als sie hinauf sah, um zu sehen, was genau das Kleeblatt nun war, erkannte sie viele kleine Männchen, die tatsächlich Kobolde sein könnten.

„Leprechans – Irische Kobolde!", hörte sie Mr. Weasley rufen, während Fred und George sich begeistert nach dem Gold bückten. Sie fasste George geistesgegenwärtig am Arm, um ihn zu stoppen. Er blickte irritiert auf. „Was?"

„Das ist Leprechan-Gold, das löst sich wieder auf. Damit kannst du deine Taschen nur für ein paar Stunden füllen."

Mit enttäuschten Mienen richteten die Zwillinge sich wieder auf und Fred seufzte. „Schade, ich dachte schon…"

Das Kleeblatt hatte sich inzwischen aufgelöst und die Kobolde schwebten hinunter zum Feld, um sich den Veela gegenüber zu setzen und sie böse anzusehen.

„Und jetzt meine Damen und Herren, ein herzliches Willkommen für – die bulgarische Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft! Ich sage nur – Dimitrow!"

Eine scharlachrot gekleidete Gestalt auf einem Besen, schoss durch eine Luke weiter unten im Stadion, hinaus in die Luft. Die bulgarischen Fans jubelten ihm wild zu, genau wie den anderen Spielern, die auf Bagmans Ansage hin hineinﬂogen: „Iwanowa! Zograf! Vulkanow! Volkow! Uuuuuund – Krum!"

Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Augen zusammen, konnte aber nicht wirklich viel sehen. Sieben verschwommen wahrnehmbare Spieler in Rot, mehr nicht. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und entschied, dass es reichen würde zu wissen, dass Rot für Bulgarien stand und Grün für Irland.

„Und jetzt begrüßen Sie bitte herzlich – die irische Quidditchnationalmannschaft! Ich stelle vor – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Uuuuuund Lynch!"

Die sieben grün gekleideten Spieler sausten aus ihrer Luke – soweit Stefanie wusste, ﬂogen sie alle einen Feuerblitz, wofür auch die Schnelligkeit sprach.

„Und hier, aus dem fernen Ägypten, unser Schiedsrichter, der hoch angesehene Vorstandszauberer des Internationalen Quidditchverbandes, Hassan Mostafa!"

Ganz unten, kaum zu sehen, konnte Stefanie den Schiedsrichter als eine, nur als Gold, wahrzunehmende Gestalt ausmachen – vermutlich trug er einen goldenen Umhang – und, soweit sie es erkennen konnte, auch eine Kiste unter dem Arm, die die Bälle enthielt. Er stieg oﬀenbar auf seinen Besen, öﬀnete die Kiste mit dem Fuß und ließ die Bälle ins Freie. Dann ertönte ein Pﬁﬀ und er ﬂog ihnen hinterher. „Looos geht's!", rief Bagman begeistert.

„Mullet am Ball! Troy! Moran! Wieder Mullet! Troy! Lewski! Moran!"

Alles ging so schnell, dass Bagman nur die Namen rufen konnte und Stefanie beobachtete fasziniert die Geschwindigkeit des Spiels der irischen Jäger.

Innerhalb der ersten zehn Minuten schossen sie drei Tore und jedes Mal sprangen die Kobolde begeistert auf und bildeten wieder ihr Kleeblatt, während die Veela schmollten.

Stefanie wurde beinahe schwindelig, obwohl sie den Spielern nur zusehen musste.

Die bulgarischen Treiber taten ihr Bestes um die Züge der gegnerischen Jäger zu vereiteln und schließlich gelang es auch einem ihrer Jäger, das erste Tor für Bulgarien zu schießen.

Nun war es an den Veela zu tanzen und auf Mr. Weasleys Geheiß hielten sich die Jungen die Ohren zu, während Stefanie beobachtete, wie das Spiel weiterging.

„Oho kann ich nur sagen!", ertönte es von Bagman, als Lynch und Krum, die beiden Jäger, im Sturzﬂug auf den Boden zurasten – oﬀenbar auf der Jagd nach dem Schnatz. Krum lag vorne, immer näher kamen sie dem Boden und dann – im letzten Augenblick – riss Krum seinen Besen nach oben, während Lynch mit voller Wucht in den Boden knallte.

Stefanie packte vor Entsetzen Freds Arm und keuchte auf, während sie hörte, wie George etwas von: „Er hat gebluﬀt", sagte.

„Auszeit!", rief Bagman, „Die Medimagier laufen aufs Spielfeld, um Aidan Lynch zu verarzten!"

„Steph, du kannst dich an mich klammern, wann immer du willst, aber bitte nicht so fest", sagte Fred und Stefanie sah ihn überrascht an. „Oh", machte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich immer noch in seinen Arm krallte und ließ ihn rasch los, nicht ohne rot zu werden. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie und er wandte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ab.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Aidan Lynch wieder auf den Beinen war, aber dann stieg er, unter den Jubelschreien der irischen Fans, auf seinen Besen und hoch in die Lüfte. Als die Pfeife schrillte und das Zeichen zum erneuten Start gab, legten die irischen Jägerinnen wieder los und innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten schossen sie weitere zehn Tore, was Stefanie einfach nur unglaublich fand.

Dann kam es zum ersten oﬀensichtlichen Foul: Der Hüter der Bulgaren sah wohl keine andere Möglichkeit, als Mullet, eine der irischen Jägerinnen, abzublocken und dabei zu foulen. Die irischen Fans schrien auf und der ägyptische Schiedsrichter ließ einen schrillen Pﬁﬀ ertönen.

„Und Mostafa knüpft sich den bulgarischen Hüter vor wegen Schrammens – übermäßiger Einsatz des Ellbogen!", erklärte Bagman, „und ja – es gibt einen Freiwurf für Irland!"

Die irischen Kobolde, zuvor wegen des Fouls noch wütend, bildeten jetzt in der Luft die Wörter „HA HA HA", was Stefanie kichern ließ. Die Veela auf der anderen Seite fanden es wohl nicht sehr lustig, weswegen sie aufsprangen und begannen zu tanzen. Sofort steckten sich sämtliche Jungen die Finger in die Ohren, während Stefanie amüsiert beobachtete, wie der Schiedsrichter das vergessen hatte. Er landete neben einer der Veela und begann sich höchst merkwürdig zu gebärden.

Stefanie stieß Fred in die Seite, sodass er sie empört ansah. „Was? Ich hör eh nichts."

„Nein, schau mal was der Schiedsrichter so treibt", kicherte sie und deutete auf den Ägypter, der sich gerade über den Schnurrbart strich und seine Muskeln spielen ließ.

„Nun aber, so geht das nicht", sagte Bagman, der sich jedoch ebenfalls darüber zu amüsieren schien. „Jemand muss den Schiedsrichter ohrfeigen, bitte!"

Einer der Medimager, ebenfalls die Finger im Ohr, lief auf den Schiedsrichter zu und trat ihn ins Schienbein. Der Schiedsrichter kam wieder zu sich, erkannte, was er getan hatte und begann die Veela anzuschreien, die aufgehört hatten, zu tanzen und nun rebellisch gestikulierten.

„Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, versucht Mostafa tatsächlich, die bulgarischen Mannschaftsmaskottchen vom Platz zu schicken! Nun, so etwas haben wir noch nie gesehen … oh, das könnte ganz böse enden…."

Die beiden bulgarischen Treiber landeten links und rechts neben Mostafa und begannen, mit ihm zu streiten. Sie gestikulierten in Richtung der Irischen Kobolde, die inzwischen von „HA HA HA" auf „HEE HEE HEE" gewechselt hatten.

Mostafa ließ sich nicht von den Treibern einschüchtern, sondern wies mit dem Finger in die Luft, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich wieder davon machen sollten, doch als sie sich weigerten, blies er zweimal in seine Pfeife.

„Er gibt Irland zwei Freistöße", sagte George begeistert, genau im selben Moment, in dem Bagman es verkündete. Die Bulgaren tobten, die Iren jubelten.

„Und Volkow und Vulkanow sollten jetzt lieber wieder ihre Besen besteigen… ja… da ﬂiegen sie wieder… und Troy holt den Quaﬀel.."

Die bulgarischen Spieler waren ebenfalls nicht erfreut und keine Minute später gab es ein weiteres Foul. Die Leprechans schossen in die Höhe und bildeten eine Hand, die eine wüste Geste in Richtung der Veela machte, weil sie nun einen Freistoß bekamen und die Veela verloren die Beherrschung. Stefanie konnte es aus der Entfernung nicht genau erkennen, aber soweit sie es sah, wirkte es, als hätten die Gesichter der Veela sich zu Vogelköpfen verändert, als Zeichen ihrer Wut und dann brachen auch noch Flügel aus ihren Schultern hervor.

„Und deshalb Jungs", mahnte Mr. Weasley, „solltet ihr nie nach Schönheit gehen."

Fred und George warfen sich einen grinsenden Blick zu und Stefanie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Einige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter waren auf das Feld gelaufen und versuchten, die Maskottchen zu trennen, während das Spiel weiterging.

Unten kam es zu mehreren kleinen Explosionen, oben achtete niemand darauf. Stefanie wusste gar nicht, wo sie lieber hinsehen sollte, entschied sich aber für das Spiel.

Es war unglaublich schnell und sie bekam nicht viel mit, aber sie sah genau im richtigen Moment zu Krum, um zu sehen, wie er von einem Klatscher ins Gesicht getroﬀen wurde. Zwar wusste sie nicht, dass es Krum war, erkannte aber, dass er es sein musste, der dort, voller Blut und mit vermutlich platter Nase, plötzlich dem irischen Sucher hinterher ﬂog, der in den Sturzﬂug gegangen war. Dieses Mal war es kein Bluﬀ, keine Revanche für Krums Attacke am Anfang. Nein, Lynch hatte den Schnatz gesehen.

„Oh Gott", murmelte Stefanie, während sie gespannt dabei zusah, wie Krum – er hinterließ eine Blutspur in der Luft – Lynch langsam aufholte. Sie werden wieder auf dem Boden aufschlagen, dachte sie, das kann niemand schaﬀen.

Und tatsächlich – Lynch konnte nicht mehr bremsen und fuhr gegen die Erde, wo er von einigen Veelas platt getrampelt wurde – Krum jedoch nicht.

Nein, er ﬁng den Schnatz. Auf der schwarzen Anzeigetafel erschien das Endergebnis: BULGARIEN: EINHUNDERTSECHZIG; IRLAND: EINHUNDERTSIEBZIG

Ein paar Sekunden brauchten die Zuseher, dann brachen sie in Jubel aus.

„Irland gewinnt!", rief Bagman, ebenso überrascht wie die anderen, „Krum holt den Schnatz, aber Irland gewinnt – mein Gott, ich glaube, dass hat niemand erwartet."

„Wir schon", grinste George und warf einen Blick auf Stefanie und Fred, der sich ihr zuwandte.

„Du kannst mich jetzt wieder loslassen, Steph, Lynch ist schon in den Boden geknallt."

„Was? Oh…" Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie sich schon wieder in Freds Arm gekrallt hatte, als Lynch gegen den Boden gesteuert war. Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen und sie ließ ihn los.

„Tut mir Leid, hab ich gar nicht gemerkt", murmelte sie leise und Fred grinste.

„Kein Problem. Ich hätte ja auch nichts gesagt, aber wir müssen jetzt unseren Gewinn abholen…"

„Wollt ihr nicht noch warten, bis das Spiel ganz vorbei ist? Er kommentiert ja noch", meinte sie und die beiden setzten sich seufzend wieder hin.

„Und während die irischen Spieler, begleitet von ihren Maskottchen, eine Ehrenrunde drehen, wird der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaftspokal in die Ehrenloge gebracht!", verkündete Bagman und Stefanie beobachtete die Irischen Kobolde, ehe gleißendes Licht in ihre Loge schien. Sie blinzelte, oﬀenbar sollte jeder sehen können, was geschah, und wandte sich dann dem Eingang zu, durch den gerade der Pokal getragen wurde.

Fudge, der seltsamerweise wütend aussah – vielleicht hatte er nicht zur Irland gehalten – nahm den goldenen Pokal entgegen, während Bagman sagte: „Bitte einen ganz herzlichen Beifall für den edlen Verlierer – Bulgarien!"

Die Treppe herauf kamen die sieben geschlagenen Spieler, die Zuseher applaudierten und Stefanie sah tausende dieser Omnigläser aufblitzen.

Hoﬀentlich, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, sehe ich gut aus, wenn die mich jetzt alle sehen können…

Bagman rief die Spieler nacheinander auf, sie gingen vor und ließen sich die Hand von Fudge schüttelten. Krum war der letzte und er sah furchtbar aus. Zwei Veilchen prangten an seinen Augen – vielleicht stammte eines sogar von einem Kollegen, der es nicht guthieß, dass er den Schnatz gefangen hatte, nur um ihr Leiden zu verkürzen – und er watschelte ein wenig.

Dennoch, ohrenbetäubender Beifall erklang, als sein Name aufgerufen wurde.

Dann kam das irische Team. Moran und Connolly stützten den Sucher, der nach seinem zweiten Sturz gar nicht mehr gesund aussah und schielte. Dennoch grinste er glücklich, als Troy und Quigley den Pokal in die Höhe hoben und die Menge ihnen zujubelte.

Danach drehten sie noch eine Runde auf ihren Besen, ehe Bagman endlich leise: „Quietus" murmelte und seine Stimme wieder normal wurde.

„Darüber wird man noch in vielen Jahren reden", murmelte er heißer, während Fred und George aufsprangen und über ihre Sitze nach hinten kletterten. „Eine wirklich unerwartete Wendung war das … schade, dass es nicht länger gedauert hat… ach ja…ja, ich schulde euch… wie viel?"


	61. Das dunkle Mal

**60\. Das dunkle Mal**

„Sagt bloß kein Wort zu eurer Mutter, dass ihr euer ganzes Geld verwettet habt", schärfte Mr. Weasley den Zwillingen ein, während sie langsam die Treppen herunter stiegen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Dad", sagte Fred und grinste hinterlistig. „Wir haben mit dem Geld was Großes vor und wollen nicht, dass es beschlagnahmt wird."

Kurz glaubte Stefanie, Mr. Weasley würde nachfragen, um was es ging, aber dann entschied er sich oﬀenbar dagegen, denn er schwieg.

Stefanie ließ zu, dass George sie am Handgelenk packte und zwischen sie zog, damit sie nicht zurückﬁel, während sie langsam das Ende der Treppen erreichten wo sie von den anderen Zusehern aus dem Stadion getragen wurden und den Weg zurück durch den Wald antraten.

„Wie viel ist es denn nun?", fragte sie interessiert, während sie an grünen und roten Laternchen vorbei gingen.

„Ziemlich viel", sagte George und grinste vielsagend. „Wirklich viel. Aber das zählen wir später noch mal nach."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch auf jeden Fall, da habt ihr echt den richtigen Riecher gehabt und das Risiko hat sich oﬀenbar gelohnt." Sie lächelte. „Ihr seid eurem Traum ja ein Stück näher gekommen."

„Wenn Mum unsere Toﬀees jetzt noch nicht ganz vernichtet hat und wir ein paar zurückholen können, ist unser Leben perfekt."

Als sie bei ihren Zelten ankamen, war niemand von ihnen müde und ohnehin herrschte zu viel Lärm, um zu schlafen. Mr. Weasley erlaubte ihnen, noch einen Kakao zu trinken, doch das Getränk machte Stefanie schläfrig. Sie beteiligte sich anfangs noch an der lebhaften Diskussion über das Spiel, wurde dann aber immer stiller und schließlich schmiegte sie sich an Freds Seite, der ihr ja, so beruhigte sie sich, selbst erlaubt hatte, sie dürfe sich an ihn klammern, wann immer sie wollte, und das war nicht einmal klammern, sondern nur ein wenig als Kissen nutzen.

„Und das Meer will ich hören können", murmelte sie leise und schloss ihre Augen.

„Was?", fragte er irritiert nach und sie lächelte leicht, ohne ihre Augen zu öﬀnen.

„Von meinem Haus aus. Ich will die Fenster öﬀnen können und das Meer sehen."

Er sagte nichts dazu, aber sie spürte, wie er ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr strich, ehe sie einschlief.

Normalerweise träumte Stefanie oft, aber dieses Mal war es eine Art traumloser Halbschlaf. Sie bekam wenig mit von dem, was um sie herum geschah, aber sie fühlte Freds Nähe, ehe sie unsanft geweckt wurde.

Sie musste einige Male blinzeln, ehe sie sich aufrichtete und irritiert zu George sah, der sie oﬀenbar in den Arm gekniﬀen hatte.

„Sorry, aber du bist einfach nicht aufgewacht. Ich glaub dir ja, dass Fred bequem ist und du die ganze Nacht so hättest schlafen können, aber er zieht das Bett dann doch vor."

„Ja, aber wenn du mich vermisst, kannst du auch mitkommen", sagte Fred und zwinkerte.

Stefanie lächelte müde. „Danke, ich verzichte." Bei sich fragte sie sich aber, wann die Zwillinge begonnen hatten, mit ihr zu ﬂirten. Es war ihr zuvor noch nie aufgefallen. Andererseits – irgendwann wurde jeder ein wenig erwachsener und vielleicht machte es ihnen Spaß, ihre Sprüche an ihr, als ihre älteste Freundin, zu testen.

Sie stand auf und streckte sich, während sie sah, dass anscheinend alle gerade dabei waren, schlafen zu gehen.

„Gute Nacht", murmelte sie in die Richtung der Zwillinge, dann folgte sie Ginny und Hermine ins Mädchenzelt.

Weil sie nicht richtig wach geworden war, war es ein leichtes, wieder einzuschlafen, nachdem sie sich einmal ihren Pyjama angezogen hatte. Es war warm draußen und sie war froh, dass er eine kurze Hose, anstelle einer langen, besaß.

Das Bett war weich und bequem und bald träumte Stefanie, sie würde eine Wiese entlang spazieren. Das Gras stand hoch und wog sanft ihm Wind auf und ab, während sie Grillen zirpen hörte.

Sie ging weiter und kam zu einem kleinen Weg, der sie immer weiter führte. Nach einer Weile erkannte sie in der Ferne die Umrisse eines Hauses und als sie näher kam, wurden sie deutlicher. Es erinnerte sie an das Haus ihrer Großmutter Abigail, nur, dass es schöner, deutlich größer und nicht so heruntergekommen war. Eine kleine Mauer umzäunte den Garten und ein schmiedeeisernes Tor, das geräuschlos aufging, stellte den Eingang da.

Nun befand sie sich in dem Garten des Hauses, der oﬀenbar sehr groß war, vor allem nach hinten hin. Obwohl Stefanie großes Interesse am Inneren des so lieblich wirkenden Hauses gehabt hätte, ging sie nach hinten, in den großen Teil des Gartens.

Er sah recht gepﬂegt aus, aber nicht übermäßig bewirtschaftet. Ein kleines Gemüsebeet gab es, ansonsten nur ein paar knorrige, alt wirkende Bäume.

Und dann sah sie es. Fast am Ende des Gartens stand ein Baum und von einem kräftigen Ast weg hingen zwei dicke Seile nach unten, die eine Schaukel hielten.

Stefanie blieb stehen und, sie wusste nicht warum, Freds Worte kamen ihr in den Sinn. Er wolle keine Sonnenuhr, kein Vogelbad und keinen Brunnen, sondern nur eine Schaukel.

Wie gebannt stand sie vor ihr und blickte sie an, ehe sie von hinten Kinderlachen hören konnte. Suchend wandte sie ihren Blick wieder zum Haus und und hörte es wieder. Kinderlachen. Dann kamen sie um die Ecke gerannt, eine ganze Horde von ihnen. Ehe sie sie näher betrachten konnte, verändert sich etwas. Sie hörte eine Stimme, aber sie war anders, viel näher.

„Mädchen! Schnell! Aufstehen!"

Sie wusste nicht, woher die Stimme kam und drehte sich um, aber da war niemand. Dann packte sie jemand an der Schulter und schüttelte sie grob.

Sie keuchte auf und erwachte. Vor ihr stand Mr. Weasley, der panisch wirkte. „Schnell! Wir müssen weg von hier! Werft euch nur Mäntel über, irgendetwas, ich meine es ernst!"

Stefanie sprang aus dem Bett, ohne nachzufragen, und nahm den ersten Mantel, den sie ﬁnden konnte. Er gehörte Hermine, aber das machte nichts, weil diese nämlich Stefanies Mantel erwischt hatte.

Schnell folgten sie Mr. Weasley nach draußen, ohne zu wissen, was los war. Aber irgendetwas war los, das ließ sich nicht bestreiten. Sie konnte schnelle, hastige, ﬂüchtende Schritte hören und außerdem leise, ferne Schreie. Unruhe lag in der Luft und als sie aus dem Zelt trat, sah Stefanie etwas, was sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Der ganze Platz schien auf den Beinen, die meisten ﬂohen vor den anderen, die es nicht taten. In unheimliches Licht getaucht, marschierte eine große Gruppe von Menschen über den Platz, die Zauberstäbe in die Luft gestreckt – und über ihnen schwebten Menschen. Stefanie kniﬀ die Augen zusammen und erkannte, dass es Mr. Roberts war und vermutlich seine Frau und seine Kinder.

Stefanie, Ginny und Hermine rannten hinüber zu Harry, Ron, Fred und George, in dem Moment, in dem Percy, Bill und Charlie mit gezückten Zauberstäben aus dem Zelt der Jungen kamen.

„Wir helfen den Ministeriumsleuten", rief Mr. Weasley durch den anschwellenden Lärm. „Und ihr – verschwindet in den Wald und bleibt zusammen."

Schon liefen sie in die Richtung des Auﬀuhrs, der immer näher zu ihnen kam.

„Schnell." Fred packte Ginny am Arm und zog sie mit sich zum Wald, die anderen folgten ihm. Stefanie riskierte einen Blick über die Schulter, als sie am Waldrand angelangt waren. Die Schar um die Familie Roberts hatte sich vergrößert, sie konnten sehen, dass die Ministeriumsleute versuchten, zu ihnen vorzudringen, aber oﬀenbar vergeblich.

Sie rannten weiter in den Wald, der nun nicht mehr von Laternen erleuchtet war. Dunkelheit umhüllte sie und vereinzelte Schreie und das Weinen kleiner Kinder war zu hören.

Fred zerrte Ginny immer noch hinter sich her und Stefanie versuchte, sich an seinem roten Haar zu orientieren, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren. Einmal glaubte Stefanie, sie hätte Ron schreien gehört, aber das hatte sie sich vermutlich nur eingebildet.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam Fred endlich zum Stehen und ließ Ginny los, die sich über den Arm rieb, den er gehalten hatte. Ihre Miene war angsterfüllt.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte sie und Stefanie sah sich sofort um. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte Ginny Recht – Harry, Ron und Hermine fehlten.

„Ich…" Sie schluckte. „Ich glaub ich hab Ron mal schreien gehört, aber das kann jeder gewesen sein…"

„Mach uns keine Angst", murmelte George und sah sich ebenfalls suchend um. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie einfach den Anschluss verloren, das kann ja schnell gehen… ich hab auch einmal gedacht, ihr wärt weg…"

„Die Frage ist nur, wo sie jetzt sind." Fred fuhr sich durch das Haar und ließ seinen Blick über die Menschen wandern, die an ihnen vorbei kamen.

„Wenn sie uns verloren haben, sind sie vielleicht zurück zu Zelt gegangen", schlug Ginny vor und Stefanie warf ein: „Aber da ist im Moment noch zu viel los, es ist zu gefährlich, schon zurückzugehen. Sie warten vielleicht einfach irgendwo und gehen dann zurück, oder hoﬀen, dass wir sie ﬁnden."

„Oder sie gehen dorthin, wo sie glauben, dass wir hingegangen sind", mutmaßte George. „Besser wir warten erst mal ein wenig, zurückgehen können wir dann immer noch."

Also warteten sie. Die kalte Nachtluft war im Wald noch deutlicher zu spüren, als auf dem Feld und Stefanie begann von einem Bein auf das andere zu treten, damit sie nicht einfror. Ihr war zugegebenermaßen kalt und jetzt hätte sie sehr gerne eine lange Hose gehabt.

„Ich würd dir ja meine Jacke geben", bot Fred ihr an, dem das nicht entgangen war, „aber das wird dir nicht viel bringen."

Sie lächelte ein wenig gezwungen. „Danke, aber du hast Recht. Deine Hose wäre mir lieber."

„Äh", machte er und sie lachte, während sie sich gleichzeitig fragte, warum sie so einen Blödsinn von sich gegeben hatte. „Nur ein Scherz", sagte sie schnell und wandte ihren Blick ab.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch gehen und sie suchen", schlug George schließlich vor und sie nickten. „Aber wir dürfen uns nicht auch noch verlieren", sagte er dann weiter und nahm Ginny bei der Hand. Er warf seinem Bruder einen beschwörenden Blick zu, der daraufhin seufzend mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Steph…", sagte er mit einer fragenden, aber zugleich auﬀordernden Stimme. Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie ergriﬀ sie, ohne zu zögern. Dann folgten sie Ginny und George.

Es war ruhiger geworden, aber das hieß nicht, dass niemand mehr dort war. Sie kamen an einer Gruppe irischer Kobolde vorbei, die oﬀenbar Geld zählten und denen alles um sie herum egal zu sein schien, an einem Mann mit blutendem Arm, der keinen Blick für sie hatte, und an einem zusammengeknüllten Mantel, der am Wegrand lag.

Fred und George gingen schnell und zogen Stefanie und Ginny dabei hinter sich her. Sie blieben zwar auf den Wegen, aber Stefanies langes Haar verﬁng sich trotzdem zweimal in den Ästen eines Baumes und sie musste stehen bleiben und es mit Freds Hilfe befreien.

„Nichts gegen dein Haar, aber wenn ich das gerade nicht rausbekommen hätte, hätte ich es eiskalt abgeschnitten", sagte er, als sie es beim zweiten Mal nach etwa fünf Minuten endlich, auch mit Ginnys und Georges Unterstützung, geschaﬀt hatten.

„Ich kann nichts dafür", jammerte Stefanie und dachte daran, wie verﬁlzt es jetzt vermutlich war. „Es hat sich einfach verfangen, ich bin nicht mal richtig am Ast angekommen!"

„Ja, da war Magie im Spiel", grinste George trieb sie dann zum Weitergehen.

Endlich brachen sie aus dem Wald und traten wieder auf den Rand des Feldes. Anscheinend hatte der Tumult sich gelegt.

Sie gingen auf ihr Zelt zu, doch dann drehte Stefanie sich noch einmal um – und erstarrte.

„Steph, komm!", hörte sie, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Dass die anderen sich nun auch umgedreht hatten, erkannte sie daran, dass sie jemanden aufkeuchen hörte. Der Grund war unbestreitbar.

Über den Bäumen schwebte es, düster und angsteinﬂößend: Das dunkle Mal.

Stefanie hatte es noch nie zuvor gesehen, zumindest nicht mehr, als eine ﬂüchtige Zeichnung davon. Es jetzt in der Realität zu sehen, erschreckte sie und es machte ihr Angst.

„Lasst uns lieber zum Zelt gehen und sehen, ob sie dort sind", ﬂüsterte sie und sie konnte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme hören.

Die anderen nickten mit klammen Mienen und sie stolperten zu den beiden Zelten.

Als sie näher kamen, sahen sie, dass aus dem Jungenzelt Licht drang. Erleichterung durchströmte Stefanie, als sie Bills Stimme hörte.

„Ich hoﬀe, er ﬁndet sie… nicht auszudenken wenn…"

„Sind Harry, Ron und Hermine bei euch?", fragte George, noch ehe er eintrat.

Im Inneren des Zeltes befanden sich nur Percy, Bill und Charlie. Charlies Hemd war zerrissen, Bills Arm blutete oﬀenbar stark – er war scheinbar gerade dabei, eine Art Verband zu suchen, und auch Percys Nase blutete.

„So ein Glück, dass ihr da seid!", entfuhr es Bill und Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Alles okay mit euch?"

„Sie sind nicht da", antwortete Charlie auf Georges Frage und Ginny gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich.

„Habt ihr das Dunkle Mal gesehen?", fragte Percy nur Sekunden später und schon wurden drei verschiedene Gespräche zugleich geführt.

„Beruhigt euch einfach einmal", fuhr Stefanie ein wenig wüst dazwischen und ließ sich dann seufzend auf dem Stuhl neben Charlie nieder.

„Wenn ihr alle zugleich redet, bekommt niemand mehr etwas mit." Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich müde. Ihr wurde wieder bewusst, dass ihre Beine nackt waren, und sie zog sie weiter unter den Stuhl, froh, wenigstens Schuhe zu tragen.

„Sie hat Recht", stimmte Bill ihr zu und gab ein gequältes Geräusch von sich, als er sich ein Tuch auf seine Wunde drückte. „Ihr habt also die drei anderen verloren, es ist ein Wunder, dass ihr vier noch zusammen geblieben seid, bei dieser Unruhe hier." Er seufzte. „Dad wird sie schon ﬁnden. Wir haben die auch nicht bekommen, sie sind alle disappariert, als sie das Mal gesehen haben, oﬀenbar habe sie Angst bekommen. Wir wissen nicht, wer es hinauf beschworen hat, aber das werden sie schon herausﬁnden."

Wen er mit ‚die' meinte, war klar und niemand fragte mehr nach. Stattdessen gaben sie sich dem quälenden Warten hin. Bei jedem Geräusch stürzte einer von ihnen nach draußen, aber immer war es falscher Alarm.

Dann, endlich, kam Mr. Weasley zurück.

„Dad, was ist los?", fragte Charlie. „Fred, George, Ginny und Stefanie sind hier, ihnen ist nichts passiert, aber die anderen…"

„Die habe ich mitgebracht."

Mr. Weasley kletterte in das Zelt, gefolgt von den dreien, die alle ziemlich mitgenommen wirkten.

„Hast du ihn gekriegt, Dad?", fragte Bill sofort. „Den, der das Mal hervor beschworen hat?"

„Nein", antwortete Mr. Weasley und klang erschöpft. „Wir haben Barty Crouchs Elfe mit Harrys Zauberstab in der Hand gefunden, aber das sagt uns noch lange nicht, wer wirklich das Mal heraufbeschworen hat."

„Was?", fragten Bill, Percy und Charlie wie aus einem Mund.

„Harrys Zauberstab?", sagte Fred und Percy, zutiefst erschrocken, fragte ungläubig: „Mr. Crouchs Elfe?"

„Eine komplizierte Geschichte…." Und dann erzählte er ihnen, mit Hilfe von Harry, Ron und Hermine, dass die drei dabei gewesen waren, als jemand das Mal hervor beschworen hatte. Die Schockzauber der auftauchenden Ministeriumsangestellten trafen dann Mr. Crouchs Elfe, die im Gebüsch mit Harrys Zauberstab gefunden wurde, was natürlich nicht unbedingt für ihre Unschuld sprach. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab zuvor verloren, wo, wusste er nicht, und alles sprach gegen die Elfe, die während des Endspiels hinter ihm gesessen hatte, und den Zauberstab aus seiner Hose hätte ziehen können.

Allerdings sah Stefanie nicht ganz ein, warum sie das hätte tun sollen. Und warum hätte sie das Mal hervor beschwören sollen?

Nein, sie persönlich glaubte eher, dass jemand der Elfe die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben wollte, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, wie es diesem jemand gelungen war, alles so geschickt zu platzieren.

Was sie erschreckte, war, dass Mr. Crouch der Elfe daraufhin Kleidung gegeben hatte, das hieß, dass er sie entlassen hatte – für viele Hauselfen sozusagen der Weltuntergang.

„Natürlich hat Mr. Crouch vollkommen Recht, eine solche Elfe davonzujagen! Läuft einfach davon, wo er ihr doch ausdrücklich gesagt hat…" Sie hätte nämlich in ihrem Zelt bleiben sollen, nach eigener Aussage hätte sie dann aber Angst bekommen und sei geﬂohen. „…Wie peinlich für ihn und das Ministerium.. wie hätte das denn ausgesehen, wenn man sie vor der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht…"

„Sie hat nichts getan – sie war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort!", fauchte Hermine ihn an, was Percy einigermaßen schockte. Bisher waren die beiden eigentlich gut miteinander ausgekommen.

„Hermine, ein Zauberer in Mr. Crouchs Position kann sich keine Hauselfe leisten, die mit einem Zauberstab Amok läuft."

„Sie ist nicht Amok gelaufen!", rief Hermine. „Sie hat ihn nur von der Erde aufgelesen."

„Hört mal, kann mir jemand erklären, was es mit diesem Schädel auf sich hat?", fragte Ron ungeduldig. „Er hat keinem was getan…warum dann dieser ganze Aufstand?"

„Ich hab dir doch schon erklärt, es ist das Symbol von Du-weißt-schon-wem, Ron", sagte Hermine so schnell, dass niemand etwas sagen konnte. „Hab ich in Aufstieg und Fall der dunklen Künste gelesen."

„Und der Schädel wurde 13 Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Natürlich hat er die Leute in Angst und Schrecken versetzt…", fuhr Mr. Weasley leise fort. „Es war ja fast, als würden sie Du-weißt-schon-wen wieder sehen."

„Ich verstehs trotzdem nicht", meinte Ron und eine Falte grub sich in seine Stirn. „Ich meine … es ist nur ein Zeichen am Himmel…"

„Ron, Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Anhänger haben das Dunkle Mal immer dann aufsteigen lassen, wenn sie gemordet haben", erklärte sein Vater geduldig. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung … welches Grauen es auslöst. Stell dir vor, du kommst nach Hause und ﬁndest das Dunkle Mal über deinem Haus schweben und du weißt genau, was du drin vorﬁnden wirst … das Schlimmste…"

Stefanie schluckte und verbannte den Gedanken des Hauses aus ihrem Traum, mit dem Mal über dem Dach, aus ihrem Gedächtnis. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie sie jetzt auf genau dieses Haus gekommen war, es war einfach vor ihrem inneren Auge aufgetaucht.

Bill nahm, nachdem die anderen schwiegen, seinen Verband ab und warf einen Blick auf die Wunde, ehe er sagte: „Jedenfalls hat uns der Schädel heute Nacht nicht geholfen, wer immer ihn heraufbeschworen hat. Die Todesser hat er sofort in panische Angst versetzt. Sie sind alle disappariert, bevor wir nahe genug dran waren, um auch nur einem von ihnen die Maske abreißen zu können. Wenigstens konnten wir die Familie Roberts auﬀangen, bevor sie auf der Erde aufschlugen. Im Moment werden ihre Gedächtnisse verändert."

„Todesser?", fragte Harry. „Was sind Todesser?"

Es überraschte Stefanie ein wenig, dass er das nicht wusste. Andererseits – warum sollte er es wissen? Sie lebten eigentlich nicht in einer Zeit, in der das ein aktuelles Thema war. Nicht bis zu diesem Tag.

„So nannten sich die Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem", antwortete Bill auf seine Frage. „Ich glaube, heute Nacht haben sich die versprengten Überreste dieser Leute wieder zusammengefunden – die zumindest, die es geschaﬀt haben, sich vor Askaban zu retten."

„Wir können nicht beweisen, dass sie es waren, Bill. Obwohl du wahrscheinlich Recht hast", murmelte Mr. Weasley mit düsterer Miene.

„Ja, darauf wette ich!", sagte Ron plötzlich. „Dad, wir haben Draco Malfoy im Wald getroﬀen und er hat durchblicken lassen, dass sein Vater einer dieser Hirnis mit den Masken war! Und wir wissen alle, dass die Malfoys mit Du-weißt-schon-wem unter einer Decke steckten!"

„Aber das waren doch Anhänger von Voldemort-", warf Harry ein und alle im Zelt zuckten zusammen, bis auf Stefanie, die sich bei Hermine ein wenig darüber wunderte.

Sie war es gewöhnt, dass das alle taten, aber konnte es nicht nachvollziehen. Vermutlich, weil sie unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war. Das personiﬁzierte Böse des zweiten Weltkrieges ließ sich ihrer Meinung nach recht gut mit Voldemort vergleichen und niemand hatte ein Problem, seinen Namen zu nennen, weswegen sie fand, dass man auch keine Angst davor haben sollte, Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen. Die Angst vor seinem Namen machte die Sache nur schlimmer, dachte sie. Auch Hermine war muggelgeboren und doch...

„Verzeihung", sagte Harry rasch. „Warum eigentlich sollten diese Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem Muggel in der Luft schweben lassen? Was war denn der Sinn des Ganzen?"

„Der Sinn?", fragte Mr. Weasley mit einem hohlen Lachen. „Harry, das verstehen diese Leute unter Spaß. Die Hälfte der Morde an Muggeln in der Zeit, als Du-weißt-schon-wer an der Macht war, wurden aus reinem Vergnügen begangen. Ich nehme an, sie hatten am Abend einiges getrunken und konnten dann einfach der Lust nicht widerstehen, uns daran zu erinnern, dass viele von ihnen immer noch auf freiem Fuß sind. Für die war es ein nettes kleines Wiedersehensfest." Er verzog angewidert seinen Mund und Ron fragte: „Aber wenn sie wirklich Todesser waren, warum sind sie dann disappariert, als sie da Dunkle Mal sahen? Eigentlich müssten sie sich doch eher freuen, oder?"

„Ron, benutz mal deinen Grips", warf Bill ein. „Wenn sie wirklich Todesser waren, dann haben sie alles darangesetzt, nicht nach Askaban zu kommen, als Du-weiß-schon-wer die Macht verlor, und alle möglichen Lügengeschichten aufgetischt, von wegen, er hätte sie gezwungen, Menschen zu töten und zu foltern. Ich wette sie haben noch mehr Angst als wir anderen, dass er zurückkommt. Als er die Macht verloren hatte, bestritten sie doch, dass sie jemals wirklich etwas mit ihm zu tun hatten, und lebten weiter, als ob nichts geschehen wäre… ich schätze, er wäre nicht besonders angetan, oder?"

„Also….wer auch immer das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen hat…", sagte Hermine langsam, „hatte er das Ziel die Todesser anzufeuern, oder ihnen Angst einzujagen, um sie zu verscheuchen?"

„Wir können das nicht besser beurteilen als du, Hermine. Ich kann dir nur eines sagen... einzig und allein die Todesser wussten, wie man es heraufbeschwor. Ich wäre sehr überrascht, wenn dahinter nicht ein früherer Todesser stecken würde, auch wenn er es jetzt nicht mehr ist... Übrigens, es ist sehr spät, und wenn eure Mutter erfährt, was passiert ist, wird sie keine ruhige Minute mehr haben. Wir brauchen jetzt noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf und dann versuchen wir, einen der ersten Portschlüssel von hier weg zu kriegen."

Stefanie, Ginny und Hermine wünschten ihnen noch eine Gute Nacht, dann gingen sie zurück in ihr Zelt. Stefanie warf Hermines Jacke über ihre eigene, die Hermine bereits ausgezogen hatte, und schlüpfte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ins Bett. Dieses Mal träume sie nichts mehr, und sie war froh darüber, denn vermutlich wäre es ein Albtraum gewesen.


	62. Die letzte Ferienwoche

**61\. Die letzte Ferienwoche**

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie sehr früh geweckt. Stefanie musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, ihre Sachen nicht verkehrt herum anzuziehen und nahm dieses Mal auch den richtigen Mantel. Sie verpackten die Zelte eilig – wobei Stefanie immer wieder im Stehen einschlief und erschrocken aufwachte, wenn sie umzufallen drohte – dann gingen sie zu der Stelle, wo sich die Portschlüssel befanden. Mr. Roberts stand vor seinem Haus, als sie den Platz verließen, und murmelte etwas von „Frohe Weihnachten", aber Mr. Weasley versicherte ihnen, dass das bei solchen Eingriﬀen normal wäre und er sich schon wieder fangen würde.

Bei den Portschlüsseln herrschte dichtes Gedränge. Alle wollten so schnell es ging nach Hause, aber Mr. Weasley sprach ein paar eindringliche Worte mit Basil und sie erwischten tatsächlich noch vor dem Morgengrauen einen alten Gummireifen zum Wieselkopf.

Der Weg vom Hügel zum Haus kam Stefanie dieses Mal zehn Mal länger vor als sonst. Sie war müde und hungrig zugleich und sie hatte das Gefühl, nur so vor sich hinzustolpern.

Als der Fuchsbau endlich in Sicht kam, hörten sie einen lauten Schrei, der von Mrs. Weasley stammte.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank, Gott sei Dank!", rief sie und kam ihnen, in Pantoﬀeln auf den Füßen, entgegen gerannt. Vermutlich hatte sie vor dem Haus auf sie gewartet, um sie ja früh genug zu sehen.

Sie hatte den zerknüllten Tagespropheten in der Hand und wirkte sehr blass.

„Arthur – ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht – fürchterliche Sorgen."

Sie warf sich ihren Mann in die Arme und die Zeitung ﬁel ihr aus der Hand. Stefanie konnte die Schlagzeile sehen: Szenen des Grauens bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft.

Sie blickte kurz auf das Schwarz-Weiß Foto des Dunklen Mals, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Mrs. Weasley zu.

„Ihr seid alle wohlauf. Ihr lebt noch… oh, meine Jungs."

Sie ließ Mr. Weasley los und und wandte sich, zur Überraschung aller, den Zwillingen zu, um sie so fest in ihre Arme zu schließen, dass deren Köpfe aneinander stießen.

„Autsch! Mum – du erwürgst uns noch - "

„Ich hab mit euch geschimpft, bevor ihr fort seid!", sagte sie und begann zu schluchzen. „Daran musste ich die ganze Zeit denken! Was wäre gewesen, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer euch gekriegt hätte und das Letzte, das ich zu euch gesagt hätte, wäre gewesen, dass ihr nicht genug ZAGs geschaﬀt habt? Oh Fred…oh George…"

„Nun ist aber gut, Molly, wir sind alle kerngesund", versuchte ihr Mann sie zu beruhigen und zog sie sachte von den Zwillingen weg. Stefanie trat näher an die beiden heran und versuchte, nicht zu oﬀensichtlich zu schmunzeln.

„Bill", sagte weiter und führte seine Frau in Richtung Haus. „Heb doch bitte die Zeitung auf, mal sehen was sie schreiben…"

Sie gingen ins Haus und setzten sich eng gedrängt an den Küchentisch, der eigentlich nur zwei Drittel von ihnen fassen konnte.

Mr. Weasley überﬂog die Titelseite des Tagespropheten und Percy beugte sich über seine Schulter, um mitlesen zu können.

Stefanie, die mangels Platz halb auf George, halb auf Fred saß, nutzte ihre gehobene Position, um ebenfalls einen kurzen Blick auf die Zeitung zu erhaschen, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

„Ich hab's gewusst", sagte Mr. Weasley schließlich mit schwerer Stimme.

„Ministerium versagt… Täter nicht gefasst… laxe Sicherheitsvorkehrungen… unkontrolliertes Treiben schwarzer Magier… Schande für das Land…

Wer hat das geschrieben? Ach … natürlich … Rita Kimmkorn…."

„Diese Frau hat es aufs Zaubereiministerium abgesehen!", zischte Percy wütend. „Letzte Woche schrieb sie, wir würden mit unseren Haarspaltereien über Kesselbodendicke nur Zeit verschwenden, wo wir doch Vampire erlegen sollen! Als ob in Paragraf zwölf der Richtlinien für die Behandlung nichtmagischer Teilmenschen nicht ausdrücklich festgelegt wäre, dass – "

„Tu uns nen Gefallen, Perce", gähne Bill müde, „und halt die Klappe."

„Mich erwähnt sie auch", sagte Mr. Weasley, der immer noch den Artikel las.

„Wo?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und verschluckte sich dabei an ihrem Tee. „Wenn ich das gesehen hätte, hätte ich gewusst, dass du am Leben bist!"

„Nicht namentlich. Hört mal zu: Sollten sich die zu Tode geängstigten Zauberer und Hexen, die am Waldrand atemlos auf Nachrichten warteten, beruhigende Worte vom Zaubereiministerium erhoﬀt haben, dann wurden sie zutiefst enttäuscht. Ein Vertreter des Ministeriums erschien einige Zeit nach dem Aufstieg des Dunklen Mals und ließ verlauten, niemand sei verletzt worden, weigerte sich jedoch, weitere Informationen zu geben. Ob diese Stellungnahme ausreichen wird, um Gerüchte zu zerstreuen, wonach einige Stunde später mehrere Leichen aus dem Wald getragen wurden, bleibt abzuwarten.

Nicht zu fassen", sagte Mr. Weasley empört und strich die Zeitung glatt, eher er sie Percy gab. „Niemand wurde verletzt, was sollte ich sonst sagen? ‚Gerüchte wonach mehrere Leichen aus dem Wald getragen wurden', tja, jetzt wo sie das geschrieben hat, wird es natürlich Gerüchte geben…"

Er seufzte tief. „Molly, ich muss wohl gleich ins Büro, da muss noch einiges klar gestellt werden, damit sich die Gemüter beruhigen."

„Ich komme mit, Vater", sagte Percy und stand auf. „Mr. Crouch wird sicher alle verfügbaren Kräfte benötigen. Und ich kann ihm meinen Kesselbericht persönlich übergeben."

„Oh ja, den wird er jetzt mit oﬀenen Armen entgegennehmen", murmelte Stefanie leise, während Percy aus der Küche verschwand und Mrs. Weasley sich darüber beschwerte, dass ihr Mann eigentlich im Urlaub war.

„Ich muss gehen, Molly", erwiderte Mr. Weasley. „Ich habe alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Ich zieh nur kurz meinen Umhang an und dann bin ich weg."

„Komm, wir gehen", murmelte George, als Harry fragte, ob seine Eule Post gebracht hätte und so folgte Stefanie den Zwillingen hinauf in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich erschöpft auf Georges Bett fallen ließ.

„Genau so stellt man sich aufregende Ferien vor, nicht?", murmelte sie und schloss ihre Augen.

Sie konnte Geld klimpern hören, vermutlich warfen die beiden ihren Gewinn zusammen und zählten noch einmal nach, ob auch alles da war.

Stefanie döste ein wenig vor sich hin, bis die Türe geöﬀnet wurde und Harry und Ron darin erschienen, um zu fragen, ob die Zwillinge Lust hätten, Quidditch zu spielen. So blieb Stefanie nichts anderes übrig, als nach oben zu gehen, wo sie Hermine und Ginny im Zimmer der letzteren fand. Sie unterhielten sich gerade angeregt über etwas, verstummten aber, als Stefanie eintrat.

„Was ist? Ein Geheimnis? Soll ich gehen?", fragte sie, obwohl sie keine Lust dazu hatte, jetzt schon wieder den Ort zu wechseln, aber die beiden schüttelten unschuldig ihre Köpfe.

„Nein, schon okay, du bist uns willkommen."

„Wir haben nur gerade über Jungs geredet", erklärte Ginny mit einer viel zu vielsagenden Miene.

„Schönes Thema." Stefanie setzte sich auf das Feldbett und rollte sich zusammen. „Redet nur weiter."

„Weißt du, wir haben zufälligerweise vorhin auch über dich und Jungs geredet", fuhr Ginny fort und Stefanie gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich.

„Denkst du auch noch an was anderes?"

„In den Ferien nicht." Ginny wurde nicht rot, weswegen sie es vermutlich nicht ernst gemeint hatte, was Stefanie grinsen ließ.

„Nur weil du ja vehement bestritten hast, du hättest etwas mit einem meinen Brüder", sagte Ginny sehr schnell, als wolle sie es unbedingt los werden oder rasch hinter sich bringen. „Aber dann kommst du ihnen doch sehr nahe."

„Sie stehen mir auch nahe", betonte sie und gähnte. „Sie sind meine besten Freunde. Und das Thema hatten wir echt schon."

„Aber seitdem habe ich neue Indizien gefunden."

„Ach ja? Weißt du, besser du beschäftigst dich ein bisschen mehr mit anderen Sachen, denn von deinen so genannten Indizien wirst du noch haufenweise zu sehen bekommen."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ignorierte Ginnys Seufzen. Eine kurze Zeit lauschte sie noch ihrem Gespräch über Harry und Ginnys andere Brüder, dann schlief sie ein.

Während der nächsten Woche waren Percy und sein Vater kaum zu Hause. Stefanie nutzte die Zeit, um unter anderem schon einen Blick in ihre neuen Schulbücher, die sie vor etwa zwei Wochen in der Winkelgasse besorgt hatte, zu machen. Dort hatte sie auch einen Festumhang erworben, der interessanterweise auf ihrer Liste für Schulbücher stand.

Eines Abends saß sie mit den Zwillingen draußen im Gras und sie genossen die letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne. Es war warm genug, um auf Schuhe zu verzichten, und so fuhr Stefanie mit ihren nackten Zehen über die Grashalme und riss sie geistesabwesend aus, während sie sich entspannt zurückgelehnt hatte. Sie hatten gerade über die Scherzartikelproduktion gesprochen, aber nun war das Gespräch verstummt. Alle drei blinzelten sie müde gegen die Sonne und einzig das Zirpen der Grillen war zu hören.

„Wisst ihr, dass wir verwandt sein könnten?", fragte Stefanie in die Stille hinein und dachte an das Gespräch mit ihrer Großmutter.

Ihr plötzlicher Anfall an Konversation schien die Zwillinge nicht nur aus ihrem Delirium zu reißen, sondern auch zu erschrecken.

Fred, auf ihrer einen Seite positioniert, verschluckte sich wohl an dem Grashalm, an dem er gerade herumgekaut hatte, und George, auf der anderen Seite, setzte sich kerzengerade auf.

„Ist die Vorstellung so schrecklich, dass du lieber erstickst?" Stefanie konnte einen Anﬂug von Lachen in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken, während sie Fred hilfreich auf den Rücken klopfte. Sobald er sich wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte, schenkte er ihr einen mehr oder minder entsetzten Blick.

„Natürlich ist sie das! Ich will nicht mit dir verwandt sein!"

„Warum nicht?"

Doch noch ehe Fred eine angemessene Erwiderung gefunden hatte, schaltete George sich ein. „Wie bitte kommst du darauf, wir wären verwandt? Das mit den roten Haaren und den Drillingen habe ich wirklich nicht ernst gemeint und, wie du so schön gesagt hast, sind deine Haare ja herbstbraun."

„Meine Oma meinte, eine ihrer Tanten hätte einen Weasley geheiratet", erklärte Stefanie schlicht und ließ ihren Blick von einem zu anderen wandern. „Das wäre also meine Urgroßtante, die vielleicht euren Urgroßonkel oder sogar Urgroßvater geheiratet hat."

„Naja, die meisten Zaubererfamilien sind irgendwie miteinander verwandt", gab George vorsichtig zu und warf Fred einen langen Blick zu. „Und die Verwandtschaft wäre wirklich sehr weit entfernt. Aber ich kann dir dazu nicht viel sagen – wir haben keinen Stammbaum und ich weiß nicht einmal den Vornamen meiner Urgroßtanten, geschweigedenn ihre Mädchennamen."

In diesem Moment ertönte eine Plopp und ein Seitenblick zeigte Mr. Weasley, der soeben von der Arbeit nach Hause appariert war. Es war früher, als in den vergangenen Tagen, weswegen seine Heimkehr fast überraschend kam.

„Dad weiß es vielleicht", sagte Fred und erhob sich, um seinen Vater zu begrüßen. Auch Stefanie und George standen auf und folgten ihm.

„...Urgroßtante, also deine Großtante?", hörten sie Fred sagen, als sie in Hörweite kamen und Mr. Weasley warf einen halbneugierigen Blick zu Stefanie.

„Ich habe nur zwei angeheiratete Großtanten. Wie wäre der Mädchenname gewesen?"

„Price…?" Aber Stefanie war sich nicht sicher, ob es denn eine Tante väterlicherseits gewesen war. Abigail hätte durchaus auch eine Schwester ihrer Mutter meinen können, deren Mädchennamen Stefanie natürlich nicht kannte.

Mr. Weasley schüttelte währenddessen seinen Kopf. „Nein, Price haben wir keine in der Familie. Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie meine Großtanten mit Mädchennamen hießen, aber sicher war keine Price dabei. Ich hatte auch nie viel mit ihnen zu tun." Sein Blick blieb an Stefanie hängen und eine Falte grub sich in seine Stirn. „Ich erinnere mich aber, dass mein Großonkel Kit eine Russin geheiratet hat. Er pﬂegte nämlich zu sagen, dass die schönsten Frauen aus Sibirien kämen. Ich habe einmal ihr Hochzeitsfoto gesehen – ein Diamant reinsten Wassers." Ein leicht fragender, vielleicht auch zweifelnder Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. „Du hast aber keine russischen Wurzeln, oder?"

„Nein, kein bisschen", sagte Stefanie und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Was ist ein Diamant reinsten Wassers?", kam es inzwischen von George und sein Vater wandte ihm, mit einem leichten Blitzen in den Augen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Eine aus der Mode gekommene Bezeichnung für eine sehr schöne Frau. Tut mir Leid, dass ich eure Fragen nicht beantworten konnte, aber wir haben eben keinen Stammbaum. Und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt – ich habe wirklich Hunger."

Schweigend beobachteten die drei, wie er im Haus verschwand, dann zuckte Fred mit den Schultern.

„Ich hoﬀe du hast dein Lebensglück nicht daran gehängt, mit uns verwandt zu sein."

„Zum Glück nicht. Nachdem deines aber scheinbar davon abhängt, dass wir es nicht sind – wobei ich mir noch überlegen muss, wie schwer mich das kränkt – ist es vielleicht besser so."

Am Sonntag vor ihrer Abreise, geschah dann doch noch etwas Aufregendes. Stefanie saß im Zimmer der Zwillinge und half ihnen dabei, ihre Würgzungen-Toﬀees neu zu entwickeln, als George aufstand um etwas nachzusehen und dabei etwas anderes entdeckte.

„Unser Geld ist weg!", stellte er fest und sofort blickten Stefanie und Fred auf.

„Was? Das kann nicht sein! Niemand wusste, wo es war." Fred erhob sich ebenfalls und ging zu seinem Bruder, der sich über ein leeres, kleines Kästchen beugte.

Nun stand auch Stefanie auf und trat neben die beiden. „Das habt ihr doch immer abgeschlossen." Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Und außerdem, wer bitte sollte es denn nehmen?"

Ratlos sahen sie sich an, dann ging Stefanie ein Licht auf und sie schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Natürlich! Es muss auch niemand genommen haben, wenn es sich von alleine aufgelöst habt."

„Hä? Wovon bitte sprichst du?"

„Na von Leprechangold! Es löst sich auf, das habe ich euch doch gesagt!"

„Ah", machte Fred und auch George schien zu verstehen. „Er muss uns versehentlich damit bezahlt haben!"

Die beiden wirkten erleichtert. „Am Besten wir schreiben ihm und klären das auf."

Also saßen sie am Abend, nach dem Essen, unten im Wohnzimmer und beugten sich zu dritt über ein noch leeres Blatt Pergament.

„Ihr solltet mit etwas formellen anfangen. ‚Sehr geehrter Herr Bagman', oder so", schlug sie vor, doch die beiden waren wenig begeistert.

„Nein, das ist viel zu förmlich. Ich will ja nicht gleich ‚Lieber Ludo' schreiben, aber ‚Lieber Herr Bagman' ist besser als so was Übertriebenes." George nickte und tauchte die Feder in ein Glas Tinte, ehe er schrieb, was Fred soeben gesagt hatte.

„Wie ihr meint", meinte Stefanie und beugte sich ein wenig weiter vor. Ihr langes Haar ﬁel seitlich über ihre Wangen bis zum Boden und bei sich dachte sie, dass es Zeit war, sich davon zu verabschieden und es um gute zehn Zentimeter zu kürzen. Zwar reichte es ihr ‚nur' bis zur Taille und nicht gleich bis zur Hüfte, aber es war in letzter Zeit doch ein wenig lästig geworden. Andererseits hing sie sehr an ihrem Haar und wollte sich nicht wirklich davon trennen, und wenn es nur zehn Zentimeter wären.

„Wir haben festgestellt, dass Sie uns versehentlich Leprechangold, anstelle von echten Galleonen, gegeben haben", fuhr George fort und Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Meinst du nicht, es wäre höﬂicher, wenn du zuerst schreibst ‚Wir hoﬀen, Sie sind wohlauf und haben den Tumult bei der Weltmeisterschaft gut überstanden'?"

„Sie hat Recht", murmelte Fred leise, damit niemand der anderen, die im Raum saßen, es hörten. Percy war inzwischen heimgekommen und unterhielt sich mit seiner Mutter wieder einmal schimpfend über Rita Kimmkorn, die überall herumschnüﬀelte, während Hermine in einem ihrer neuen Schulbücher las. Harry polierte seinen Feuerblitz und Ginny klebte eines ihrer alten Bücher, während Ron mit Bill Schach spielte und Charlie feuerfeste Ohrenschützer neu stopfte.

Regen peitschte gegen die Scheiben und Stefanie lächelte zufrieden. Sie liebte das Geräusch von Regen, der auf Glas ﬁel, zumindest solange sie im Trockenen saß. Sie liebte auch Gewitter, außer sie war einem im Freien ausgesetzt.

Als sie sich wieder dem Brief zuwandte, hatte George geschrieben, was sie vorgeschlagen hatte und formulierte gerade, was mit dem Gold passiert war.

„Was heckt ihr beide da wieder aus?", fragte Mrs. Weasley plötzlich und als Stefanie aufblickte, sah sie, dass sie mit Fred und George sprach. Oﬀenbar glaubte sie, dass Stefanie mit ihren zehn ZAGs nicht fähig wäre, etwas Böses auszuhecken und schloss sie nicht in die Anklage ein, was Stefanie, wenn sie ehrlich war, ein wenig kränkte. Sie konnte sehr wohl Regeln brechen, wenn sie wollte und Streiche aushecken konnte sie auch.

„Hausaufgaben", murmelte Fred als Antwort und blickte nicht einmal richtig auf.

„Mach keine Witze, ihr habt doch noch Ferien", sagte seine Mutter und George erwiderte, und das ohne zu grinsen: „Ja, wir sind ein bisschen spät dran."

„Ihr setzt nicht zufällig ein neues Bestellformular auf, oder?", fragte sie nach und Stefanie war erstaunt darüber, wie misstrauisch sie war.

„Ihr denkt nicht etwa daran, Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze wieder auf die Beine zu stellen?"

Daran hätten die beiden vermutlich tatsächlich irgendwann zwangsläuﬁg gedacht, wäre es je nicht mehr da gewesen. So aber war es nicht nötig, es auf die Beine zu stellen. Sie mussten nur irgendwann neue Formulare aufsetzen, aber damit würden sie warten, bis sie in Hogwarts waren.

„Ich bitte dich, Mum", sagte Fred mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck und sah zu ihr auf. „Wenn der Hogwarts-Express morgen entgleisen würde und George und ich sterben würden, wie würdest du dich bei dem Gedanken fühlen, dass das Letzte, was wir von dir gehört haben, unbegründete Anschuldigungen waren?"

Stefanie, wie auch alle anderen, sogar Mrs. Weasley, lachte, als sie das hörte und mit einem Mal wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, wie gerne sie die beiden doch hatte. So etwas konnte einfach nur von einem der beiden kommen.

Ihr wurde seltsam warm ums Herz und sie hörte nicht einmal, wie Mrs. Weasley sagte, dass Mr. Weasley gleich kommen würde. Stattdessen blickte sie nachdenklich auf die beiden und dachte, wie viel Glück sie doch hatte, mit ihnen befreundet sein zu dürfen. Richtig bewusst hatte sie das noch nie gedacht und auch jetzt fühlte es sich ein wenig seltsam an. Aber, so oft sie schon gesagt hatte, sie würde sie wie ihre Brüder lieben, es war die Wahrheit und es ließ sie lächeln.

„Ich komme, Arthur!", rief Mrs. Weasley und rannte in die Küche. Nun blickte Stefanie auf und sah wenig später, wie Mr. Weasley mit einem Tablett mit dem Abendessen in das Wohnzimmer kam. Er wirkte erschöpft, als er sich auf einen der Sessel fallen ließ. „Tja", sagte er, „jetzt haben wir die Bescherung. Rita Kimmkorn hat die ganze Woche bei uns im Ministerium herumgeschnüﬀelt und nach weiteren Skandalgeschichten gesucht. Jetzt ist sie auf die Sache mit der guten Bertha gestoßen, die vermisst wird, und morgen ist das sicher der Aufmacher im Tagespropheten. Ich habe Bagman doch gesagt, er hätte schon längst jemanden auf ihre Spur setzen sollen."

„Mr. Crouch sagt das schon seit Wochen!", warf Percy ein und Stefanie erinnerte sich daran, dass Bertha irgendeine Angestellte von Bagman war, die nicht mehr aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen war. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Pergament zu. Die Zwillinge schienen, genau wie sie, mit halbem Ohr zuzuhören, denn sie hatten derweil einen weiteren Absatz geschrieben. Wie es schien, hielten sie es für überﬂüssig, sich zu beraten, weil sie sowieso immer dieselben Gedankengänge hatten.

Stefanie überﬂog, was sie geschrieben hatten und nickte dann, um ihnen zu sagen, dass es gut war, während Mr. Weasley sagte, dass Mr. Crouch Glück hätte, dass noch niemand herausgefunden hatte, welche Rolle seine Hauselfe bei der Sache mit dem Dunklen Mal gespielt hatte.

„Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass diese Elfe zwar verantwortungslos gehandelt hat, das Dunkle Mal aber tatsächlich nicht hervorbeschworen hat?", fragte Percy mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und sein Vater seufzte.

„Wenn du mich fragst, dann kann Mr. Crouch froh sein, dass niemand vom Tagespropheten weiß, wie übel er mit Hauselfen umspringt!", zischte Hermine, die von ihrem Buch aufblickte.

„Hör mal zu Hermine", ﬁng Percy wieder an, „ein hochrangiger Ministerialbeamter wie Mr. Crouch verdient unerschütterlichen Gehorsam von seiner Bediensteten – "

„Seiner Sklavin, meinst du wohl!", warf Hermine mit schriller Stimme ein. „Denn er bezahlt Winky doch nicht, oder?"

Stefanie verdrehte die Augen, über dieses ausgeleierte Thema. Hermines neueste Lieblingsthema vor dem Schlafengehen. Da hörte sich Stefanie sogar lieber Ginnys Vermutungen über das Liebesleben ihrer Brüder an, als das, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass Winky ungerecht behandelt worden war.

„Ich denke, ihr geht jetzt alle nach oben und schaut nach, ob ihr beim Packen nichts vergessen habt!", unterbrach Mrs. Weasley den Streit. „Nun los, und zwar alle…."

Die Zwillinge verdrehten ihre Augen und während George den Brief zusammenfaltete, nahm Fred Feder und Tinte und sie standen auf. Auch Stefanie erhob sich, ein wenig widerwillig zwar, aber sie tat es, und folgte Ginny und Hermine nach oben.

Hermine kochte immer noch vor Wut über Percys Ignoranz und murmelte leise irgendetwas vor sich hin, das verdächtig nach: „Er hat ja keine Ahnung, wie es ist, als Sklave zu arbeiten…" und „Soll er doch mal in einem Zelt bleiben, das von anderen niedergetrampelt werden könnte…"

Stefanie und Ginny warfen sich einen Blick über Hermines buschiges Haar hinweg zu und wandten sich dann zu ihren Koﬀern.

„Was hast du eigentlich für einen Festumhang?", erkundigte Stefanie sich, um Hermine auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Oh", machte sie und kramte sofort nach ihm. Sogar Hermine benahm sich wie ein normales Mädchen, wenn es um hübsche Kleider ging. Kurze Zeit später zog sie einen immergrün-blauen Umhang hervor, der wirklich schön war.

„Hübsch", stellte Ginny bewundernd fest. „Und deiner, Steph?"

„Warte, ich hab ihn irgendwo hier…" Sie suchte kurz in ihrem Koﬀer, ehe sie den eisblauen Festumhang hervorzog, der Ginny sofort lächeln ließ.

„In dem siehst du sicher noch schöner aus, als sowieso schon." Sie neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und fragte dann: „Weißt du übrigens, dass Charlie und Bill Fred und George zu dir gratuliert haben?" Sie grinste.

Stefanie lachte erstaunt, als sie das hörte. „Ernsthaft?"

„Ja, sie haben gesagt, einer der beiden sollte dich heiraten, was Hübscheres, das keine Veela ist, gibt es nämlich nicht."

Stefanie wurde rot, als sie das hörte. „Äh, nett von ihnen", meinte sie und versteckte ihr Gesicht, in dem sie so tat, als würde sie in ihrem Koﬀer nach etwas wühlen.

Über ihr Aussehen hatte sie sich nie besonders viele Gedanken gemacht. Sie war mit ihrem Äußeren immer zufrieden gewesen und hatte keine überﬂüssige Zeit verschwendet, sich zu fragen, ob sie wohl dem Schönheitsideal entsprach. Natürlich fragte sie sich manchmal, ob andere sie wohl hübsch fanden, aber bisher war es noch nie passiert, dass sie wirklich jemand anderes hatte gefallen wollen. Nun, oﬀensichtlich fanden auch andere Menschen sie schön.

Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr das ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen gab und sie wirklich freute.

Sie schloss ihren Koﬀer und ließ die Schlösser einschnappen. Ivy, die in ihrem Käﬁg saß, gab ein krächzendes Geräusch von sich und sie warf ihr einen Eulenkeks zu.

„Ich frage mich nur, warum wir diese Umhänge brauchen", murmelte sie leise und Hermine sah auf.

„Wahrscheinlich ein Fest. Irgendetwas hat Mr. Bagman doch ausgeplaudert. Etwas, das in Hogwarts stattﬁnden soll."

„Dann vermutlich irgendetwas mit Sport, ich meine, das fällt dann ja in seine Abteilung, oder?"

Die beiden anderen zuckten mit ihren Schultern - sie hatten keine Ahnung, was in Hogwarts passieren würde. Und auch Stefanie machte sich keine großartigen Gedanken mehr darüber, sobald sie erst einmal in ihrem neuen Lehrbuch für Verwandlung zu lesen begonnen hatte.


	63. Reise nach Hogwarts

**62\. Reise nach Hogwarts**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Stefanie viel zu früh auf. Zuerst blieb sie noch liegen, aber dann entschied sie sich doch dazu, einfach schon aufzustehen und die Zeit zu nutzen, um ihr langes Haar zu waschen, ehe die anderen das Bad blockieren konnten.

Später war sie als Erste in der Küche und half Mrs. Weasley dabei, Tee aufzubrühen und Brote zu schneiden.

Sie schien sich oﬀenbar darüber zu freuen, dass sie noch mit Stefanie alleine sprechen konnte, denn sie begann ein scheinbar harmloses Gespräch über die Zwillinge zu führen, das schnell an einen Punkt angelangte, den Stefanie schon kannte.

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass die beiden einfach nicht realisieren, wie wichtig das alles ist. Was glauben sie – dass ich sie bis an ihr Lebensende versorgen werde? Dass ich ihre Socken auch noch wasche, wenn sie 20 sind?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie das nicht glauben. Und ich weiß zufälligerweise, dass sie wissen, dass sie sich auch einmal selbst versorgen müssen", sagte Stefanie mit sanftem Nachdruck und stellte die volle Teekanne auf den Tisch.

„Warum strengen sie sich dann nicht einfach an?"

„Weil sie andere Vorstellungen für ihre Zukunft haben, als Sie, Mrs. Weasley. Und ich persönlich glaube, dass ihre Vorstellungen sie glücklicher machen werden, als das, was Sie sich für sie wünschen."

„Ich wünsche mir nur, dass sie glücklich werden! Nette Frauen heiraten und nicht in Armut leben müssen!"

In diesem Moment traten Bill und Charlie ein, dicht gefolgt von Hermine und Ginny und Mrs. Weasley und Stefanie beendeten ihre Konversation, sie war nicht für die anderen bestimmt.

Auch Percy gesellte sich zu ihnen, während Harry, Ron und die Zwillinge auf sich warten ließen. Stefanie und die anderen beendeten ihr Frühstück noch ehe sie herunterkamen und gingen dann wieder hinauf in ihre Zimmer.

Ginny hatte Probleme damit, ihren Koﬀer zuzubekommen, weil sie unbedingt noch ein Buch über Quidditch mitnehmen wollte und Hermine zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie Krumbein und ihren Koﬀer mit einem Mal die Treppe herunter bekommen sollte, weil sie nicht zweimal gehen wollte.

Stefanie spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihren Koﬀer einfach wieder in ihren magischen Beutel zu stopfen, ließ es dann aber.

Gerade, als sie das beschlossen hatte, öﬀnete sich die Türe und Mr. Weasley erschien in ihr.

„Ich habe einen Notfall und muss los. Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden."

„Oh", machte Ginny und umarmte ihn innig. „Machs gut, Dad."

„Danke, dass wir hier schlafen durften", sagte Stefanie, als sie ihm die Hand gab und auch Hermine bedankte sich artig.

Als Stefanie dann aber sah, wie Ginny und Hermine sich mit ihren Koﬀern abmühten, gab sie sich einen Ruck und verbrachte die Zeit, die die beiden brauchten, um die Koﬀer unfallfrei ins Erdgeschoß zu bekommen lieber damit, ihren Koﬀer in ihren Beutel zu quetschen, was mindestens so schweißtreibend war. Dafür konnte sie danach mit Ivy als einziges Gepäck die Treppe hinunter laufen und kam gerade rechtzeitig unten an, um zu hören, wie Percy sich wortreich dafür entschuldigte, das er sie nicht zum Bahnhof begleiten konnte. Oﬀenbar benutzte er die Arbeit und seinen Chef als Ausrede.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht verantworten, noch länger freizunehmen. Mr. Crouch verlässt sich inzwischen ganz und gar auf mich."

„Ja, und weißt du was, Percy?", fragte George mit todernster Miene. „Ich denke, bald wird er sogar deinen Namen kennen."

Stefanie grinste, übersprang die letzte Stufe locker und gesellte sich zu den Zwillingen, die sie fragend ansahen.

„Bist du hier, um uns zu fragen, ob wir deinen Koﬀer tragen sollen? Soweit ich weiß, hast du ihn doch leicht gezaubert…" Fred legte seine Stirn in Falten und Stefanie winkte ab.

„Ich trage meinen Koﬀer sozusagen bei mir." Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Beutel. „Damit die Autos nicht so voll werden… oder wie kommen wir nach Kings Cross?"

„Mum hat drei Taxis bestellt", antwortete George und seufzte. „Das wird eng."

Stefanies Laune steigerte sich weiter, als sie die Fahrer beobachtete, wie sie versuchten, die sechs schweren Hogwarts-Koﬀer in die Autos zu bekommen und war froh, sie nicht auch noch mit einem siebten belasten zu müssen.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum du nur so wenig Fächer weitermachen wolltest", murmelte Stefanie zu Fred, nachdem sein Koﬀer aufgesprungen war und eine ganze Ladung Filibuster-Feuerwerke herausﬁel und losging.

„Achja?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Klar. Damit du mehr Platz im Koﬀer hast und Zeug wie Dr. Filibusters rein tun kannst."

Als er das hörte, musste er lachen und löste die Verschränkung seiner Arme auf. „Das hast du schlau beobachtet. Aber für irgendetwas müssen 10 ZAGs auch gut sein."

„Du bist gemein." Dann aber grinste sie. „Irgendwann seid ihre beide reiche Besitzer des beliebtesten Scherzartikelladens der Welt, mit drei ZAGs, und ich bin eine arme Kirchenmaus, schlafe in einem Schuppen, aber forsche an den schwierigsten Sprüchen und Tränken, die es gibt… mit 10 ZAGs."

„Selbst wenn du das einmal tust", sagte er und wuschelte ihr kurz übers Haar, „schläfst du nicht in einem Schuppen, weil du nämlich immer bei uns unterkommen kannst."

Wenig später saß Stefanie zwischen den Zwillingen eingequetscht in einem der Taxis, während Harry, Ron und Hermine ein anderes, und Bill, Charlie, Ginny und Mrs. Weasley das Letzte genommen hatte.

Stefanie trug Ivy auf ihrem Schoß, die sich vorbildlich verhielt und schlief – sie hatte sogar das Feuerwerk verschlafen, oder zumindest so getan.

Als sie in London ankamen, goss es in Strömen und Stefanie war froh, dass ihr Haar sich nicht lockte, wenn es nass wurde.

Endlich am Gleis angekommen, war es dann ein Leichtes, durch die Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu gelangen. Die Lok stand schon bereit und der Bahnhof war voller junger Hexen und Zauberer. Stefanie hielt nach Mariechen Ausschau, sah aber nur Daniel, der ihr kurz zuwinkte. Sie winkte zurück, ehe sie Fred und George in den Zug folgte, um nach freien Plätzen zu suchen. Sie fanden ein komplett leeres Abteil im hinteren Ende des Zuges, wo die beiden ihre Koﬀer, und Stefanie Ivy abstellten, ehe sie noch einmal hinaus gingen, um sich zu verabschieden.

Stefanie ließ sich von Mrs. Weasley umarmen und verabschiedete sich lächelnd von den beiden ältesten Weasley Brüdern. Kurz darauf kamen auch Harry, Ron und Hermine hinaus.

„Vielleicht sehr ihr mich schneller wieder, als ihr denkt", sagte Charlie, als er gerade Ginny umarmte.

„Warum?", erkundigte Fred sich neugierig und Charlie setzte eine bedeutungsvolle Miene auf.

„Ihr werdet ja sehen. Aber sagt bloß Percy nicht, dass ich was erwähnt hab … es ist ja ‚eine geheime Information, bis das Ministerium beschließt, sie freizugeben'."

„Ja, ich wünschte, ich könnte dieses Jahr noch mal in Hogwarts sein", sagte Bill und Stefanie bemerkte seinen neidischen Blick.

„Wieso denn das?", fragte sie und George: „Warum?"

„Ihr werdet jedenfalls ein spannendes Jahr erleben", zwinkerte Bill nur, ehe er hinzufügte: „Vielleicht nehme ich mir sogar frei, um kurz vorbeizuschauen."

„Was denn?", wollte nun auch Ron wissen, doch in dem Moment ertönte ein durchdringender Pﬁﬀ, als Zeichen dafür, dass die Lok losfahren würde.

Sie stiegen in den Zug und öﬀneten die Fenster, um das Gespräch weiterführen zu können.

„Danke, dass wir bei ihnen wohnen durften", bedankte Hermine sich und Mrs. Weasley lächelte.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, meine Liebe. Ich würde euch ja gerne zu Weihnachten einladen, aber… nun, ich denke, ihr wollt sicher alle in Hogwarts bleiben, wo doch so viel los sein wird…"

„Mum!", rief Ron nun wirklich ungeduldig. „Nun sagt uns schon, worum es geht!"

„Das werdet ihr wohl heute Abend erfahren." Sie lächelte. „Es wird sicher ganz spannend – ihr wisst ja nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass sie die Regeln geändert haben – "

„Welche Regeln?", fragten Stefanie, Ron, Harry, Fred und George wie aus einem Mund, doch in diesem Moment setzte der Zug sich in Bewegung.

„Sag uns, was in Hogwarts passieren soll!", schrie Fred noch, aber niemand antwortete mehr, denn der Zug fuhr los und die Gestalten am Bahnhof wurden kleiner, ehe sie apparierten.

„Welche Regeln haben sie denn geändert?"

„Na hoﬀentlich die, dass man nicht in den Wald darf", murmelte Stefanie, als sie zurück in ihr Abteil gingen.

„Irgendetwas hat es mit Bagman und Crouch zu tun", mutmaßte George, als er sich ans Fenster setzte. Stefanie ließ sich seufzend neben ihm nieder und beobachtete aufmerksam, wie Fred sich seinem Bruder gegenüber niederließ.

„Also mit Sport und Internationaler Zusammenarbeit… andere Länder…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann viel sein."

„Irgendetwas, das fast so groß ist, wie die Weltmeisterschaft", sponn Fred den Faden weiter und, weil ihm oﬀenbar gerade die Vorteile des Alleinsitzens auﬃelen, veränderte er seine Sitzposition so, dass er seine Beine über die drei Plätze der Bank streckten konnte und sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster lehnte. Stefanie streckte ihre Beine ebenfalls aus und lehnte sie an den Platz, der ihrem gegenüber lag, wobei sie darauf achtete, nicht von Fred hinunter geschubst zu werden.

Eine Weile lang rätselten sie noch, was es sein könnte, aber dann beschlossen sie, einfach bis zum Abend zu warten, wo sie es sowieso erfahren würden.

Als zu Mittag der Servierwagen vor ihrem Abteil hielt, ging Stefanie hinaus in den Flur, um sich ein paar Schokofrösche zu kaufen, während die Zwillinge, wie immer, nur aufblickten und sich dann wieder anderen Dingen zuwandten. Sie hätten sich dieses Jahr vielleicht etwas gekauft, wenn ihr Geld sich nicht in Luft aufgelöst hätte, dachte Stefanie und seufzte.

Gerade als sie auch noch eine Kürbispastete bezahlte, traten von der Seite zwei Menschen an den Wagen. Stefanie sah auf und bereute es sofort. Es waren Sandra Geston und Lydia Darcy, die beiden Slytherin Mädchen, die auch bei der Weltmeisterschaft gewesen waren.

„Na, Galen, nette Ferien bei deinen Muggeleltern gehabt?", fragte Lydia mit einer spöttischen Stimme und Stefanie ignorierte sie.

Sie wusste nicht, woher die beiden zu wissen glaubten, sie wäre muggelgeboren, aber sie beschloss, sie einfach in dem Glauben zu lassen.

„Wir", fuhr Sandra fort, „waren ja bei dem Endspiel der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft." Sie nickte, um das zu bekräftigen, als hätte Stefanie etwas dagegen gesagt. „Ja, das waren wir, nicht wahr Lydia?"

„Ja, Graham war so nett, uns einzuladen."

„Nur schade, dass Miles es nicht geschaﬀt hat", fügte Sandra hinzu – Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass sie sogar auf ihrem normalen Pullover ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen trug – und lächelte aﬀektiert. „Dabei wäre das dann noch lustiger geworden…"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ihr mir damit sagen wollt, aber ich gehe jetzt wieder."

Stefanie drehte sich um und wollte zurück in das Abteil gehen, aber was Sandra sagte, hielt sie auf. „Wir fragen uns schon eine geraume Zeit lang, mit welchem der beiden Rotschöpfe du jetzt etwas hast. Inzwischen sind wir alle der Meinung, es wären beide."

Stefanie kniﬀ die Lippen zusammen und drehte sich um, um Sandra hämisch grinsen zu sehen.

„Wunden Punkt getroﬀen?", fragte diese spöttisch weiter und Stefanie verﬂuchte die Schokofrösche und die Pastete, die sie in den Händen hielt, und so daran gehindert wurde, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken und Sandra Geston die schlimmsten Furunkeln ihres Lebens zu verpassen.

„Oh, da kommt ja Miles", ﬂötete Sandra weiter und deutete mit ihren Augen auf jemanden hinter Stefanie und da sie nur einen Jungen kannte, der Miles hieß und für den Sandra Geston sich interessieren könnte, tippte sie auf Bletchley.

„Sag mal Miles, was denkst du? Hat sie was mit beiden Weasleys?"

Stefanie beschränkte sich darauf Sandra mit ihrem Blick zu erdolchen, während sie hörte, wie jemand direkt hinter ihr stehen blieb.

„Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass du das Wort Freundschaft ein wenig falsch aufgefasst hast, Sandra", antwortete jemand, der sich tatsächlich nach Bletchley anhörte, aber was er sagte, klang irgendwie nicht nach ihm. Oder doch? War er nicht auch schon im Vorjahr erstaunlich un-slytherinhaft gewesen und hatte sich mit Gemeinheiten zurückgehalten?

„Du hast ja auch nichts mit Lydia, oder ist mir da was entgangen?"

Zu Stefanies Zufriedenheit lief Sandra rot an und kniﬀ verärgert ihre Lippen zusammen. Dann rauschte sie wortlos davon.

Stefanie drehte sich zu Bletchley um, obwohl sie nicht wusste, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte, aber da sah sie nur noch seinen Rücken, während er den Gang entlang in die andere Richtung davon ging. Warum er überhaupt hergekommen war, erschien ihr nun rätselhaft. Die Frau mit dem Servierwagen hatte sich auch schon lange verzogen, weswegen Stefanie schulterzuckend zurück in ihr Abteil ging und die Schokofrösche auf Freds Bauch warf.

„Danke", sagte er erfreut und nahm sich einen, während George sie entsetzt ansah. „Sag bloß du hast erkannt, dass du ihn unsterblich liebst und deswegen gibst du ihm welche und mir nicht?!"

Lachend ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder. „Wenn dem so wäre, würde ich dir alle geben, damit er schön schlank bleibt. Aber nein, ich wollte sie nur nicht mehr tragen." Und mit einer Geste auf die Frösche, sagte sie: „Bedien dich."

„Hast aber lange gebraucht", meinte Fred zwischen zwei Bissen Schokolade und sie schluckte ihren ersten Bissen Pastete hinunter.

„Das stimmt. Diese nervige Sandra Geston hat mich aufgehalten und mir üble Anschuldigungen an den Kopf geworfen." Sie versuchte zu grinsen, um zu überspielen, welche Emotionen die unschöne Szene bei ihr ausgelöst hatte. Nichts an den Worten der Slyhterin hätte sie verletzen dürfen – davon abgesehen, dass sie unwahr waren, ging sie nicht davon aus, dass irgendjemand dachte, sie hätte etwas mit ihren beiden besten Freunden. Aber sie wusste, dass Geston darauf abgezielt hatte, ihr zuzusetzen – warum auch immer. Und es hatte funktioniert. Sie hatte sich noch nie zuvor dermaßen angreifbar gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Es war leicht, ihre eigene Hilﬂosigkeit auf die Unerreichbarkeit ihres Zauberstabs zu schieben, aber wenn Stefanie ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht, ob sie Geston einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hätte, hätte sie gekonnt. Das wäre vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben gewesen und außerdem war es sicher unklug, sich so stark provozieren zu lassen.

„Und die wären?"

„Ich würde mit euch beiden was haben."

George grinste. „Ein äußerst reizvoller Gedanke, aber ich glaube ich halte mich von fremdem Revier fern."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, weil sie nicht verstand, was er damit meinte, konnte aber nicht fragen, weil sie gerade den Mund voll hatte und als sie es endlich geschaﬀt hatte zu schlucken, waren die beiden schon hoﬀnungslos in ein Gespräch über Quidditch vertieft und darüber, wer wohl dieses Jahr anstelle Olivers als Hüter spielen könnte. Zumindest schienen die beiden sich nicht über Gestons Kommentar zu echauﬃeren, sondern eher zu amüsieren, weswegen Stefanie entschied, es ebenfalls als lächerlichen Versuch der Provokation abzutun und nicht mehr daran zu denken.

Die Fahrt zog sich dahin, während das Wetter unverändert schlecht blieb. Ein paar Stunden verbrachte Stefanie schlafend auf Georges Schoß, wurde aber geweckt, als Mariechen hereinkam, um sie zu begrüßen, ihr Muﬃns von ihrer Mutter zu geben und außerdem Grüße auszurichten. Stolz präsentierte sie die grüne Manschette, die Daniel ihr von der Weltmeisterschaft mitgebracht hatte, freute sich über die, die Stefanie ihr schnell gab, und außerdem bombardierte sie sie mit Fragen über das Finalspiel und was es mit dem Dunklen Mal auf sich hatte, obwohl sie, nach eigener Aussage, all das schon Ginny gefragt hatte und eigentlich schon wusste.

Als sie endlich gegangen war, war es schon Zeit, sich die Hogwartsumhänge anzuziehen und die Minuten, bis sie ankamen, nutzten die drei dann, um mit vereinten Kräften Stefanies Koﬀer aus ihrem kleinen Münzbeutel zu holen, damit er dann, wie alle anderen Koﬀer auch, zum Schloss gebracht werden konnte.

„Warum hast du nichts Größeres verzaubert?", schimpfte Fred, als sie den Koﬀer endlich hinaus bekamen und er ihm prompt auf seinen Fuß ﬁel, was aber nicht weh getan haben konnte, denn immerhin hatte sie ja den Koﬀer mit demselben Zauber belegt, wie den Beutel, sodass sie beide leicht waren, egal was in ihnen war.

„Hab ich ja", sagte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick, „zum Beispiel den Koﬀer, und meine Schultasche…"

„Und dein Hirn? Soviel wie da reinpasst…" George erntete einen ﬁnsteren Blick von Fred, weil er ihr ein Kompliment gemacht hatte, statt ihm dabei beizustehen, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass er einen Koﬀer auf den Fuß bekommen hatte.

Wenig später hielt der Zug an und sie traten hinaus in den strömenden Regen. Stefanie hatte den Spitzhut, den sie manchmal tragen mussten, und den sie ungemein hässlich fand, auf Ivys Käﬁg gesetzt, damit sie nicht so nass wurde, und zusammen mit den Zwillingen stieg sie in eine der Kutschen, in der schon drei Viertklässler saßen, die ehrfurchtsvoll zu ihnen aufblickten und ihre Gespräche sofort verstummen ließen, als sie sich setzten. Stefanie warf den Zwillingen einen vielsagenden Blick zu und die beiden konnten nicht aufhören zu grinsen, während sie sich über den hässlichen Hut, der nun vom Regen durchtränkt war, genau wie allerdings auch alles andere, was draußen gewesen war, beschwerte.


	64. Das Trimagische Turnier

**63\. Das Trimagische Turnier**

Es schüttete immer noch, als die Kutschen vor Hogwarts hielten und Stefanie stöhnte, als George die Türe der Kutsche öﬀnete, und der Regen gleich um ein Vielfaches lauter war.

„Komm, das wird schon", ermunterte Fred sie und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie ergriﬀ sie, in der anderen hielt sie Ivys Käﬁg, sprang mit ihm aus der Kutsche und ließ sich von ihm ins Schloss ziehen, wodurch sie zumindest gefühlt gleich viel schneller rannte, als wenn er sie nicht hinter sich herzog.

Die Eingangshalle schwamm, so schien es. Der Boden war nass und ziemlich rutschig, weswegen sie Freds Hand losließ, um nicht umgerissen zu werden, und vorsichtig hinter ihm her in die Große Halle ging. Im Gehen drückte sie den grässlichen Hut aus und stellte Ivy bei den anderen Eulen ab.

In der Halle war es nicht ganz so nass wie in der Eingangshalle – vermutlich dank Magie – und Stefanie ließ sich seufzend neben Fred nieder, während George sich an ihre andere Seite setzte. Ihnen gegenüber saßen Angelina, Alicia und Lee, wobei Lees Dreadlocks ziemlich wasserabweisend zu wirken schienen.

„Na, wie war die Weltmeisterschaft?", fragte er sofort und die Zwillinge antworteten ihm gerne und ausführlich, während Stefanie sich lieber mit Alicia und Angelina unterhielt, wobei Erste ein tiefes Seufzen hören ließ.

„Oliver war auch dort."

Stefanie nickte. „Stimmt. Hab ihn getroﬀen. Ihn und Daniel…" Sie stutzte. „Er hat ihn mitgenommen und dich nicht?"

„Nein… also ja… er wollte mich mitnehmen, aber meine Eltern wollten unbedingt nach Norwegen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich gewehrt habe, aber…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vergeblich. Und jetzt ist Oliver nicht mehr hier und ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon."

Tatsächlich wirkte sie nicht ganz so glücklich wie sonst, aber Stefanie tröstete sie damit, dass sie sicher so viel zu tun haben würden, dass sie gar nicht dazu kommen würde, ihren Freund zu vermissen.

„Wie warn deine ZAGs?", erkundigte Angelina sich mit einem Grinsen. „Ich hab acht zusammen bekommen. Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde, Pﬂege Magischer Geschöpfe, Zauberkunst, Wahrsagen, Astronomie und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Für Geschichte der Zauberei hats nicht gereicht." Sie wirkte nicht sehr niedergeschlagen.

„Was willst du weiternehmen?", erkundigte Stefanie sich interessiert und Angelina grinste.

„Zaubertränke auf jeden Fall. Einfach weil ich ein Ohnegleichen zusammen bekommen habe. Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie – normalerweise war ich nie so gut – aber wenn ich es schon mal habe, dann muss ich einfach weitermachen, einfach, um es allen zu zeigen. Und sonst noch Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste… und Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe, aber frag mich nicht wieso… das wars. Du?"

„Ja, dasselbe, ohne Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe und noch Kräuterkunde."

„Und deine Noten?", drängte sie und kam somit vermutlich zu dem Punkt, an den sie ursprünglich hatte gelangen wollen. Stefanie tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab.

„Zehn ZAGs. Aber ich hab auch mehr Fächer als du. Eines halt."

„Und was für Noten?"

„Naja, waren okay… also gut", sagte sie dann, als die beiden sie sehr eindringlich ansahen. „Ich sag's ja schon. Ich hatte 10 Ohnegleichen."

„Ich wusste es!", entfuhr es Alicia und sie sah sie triumphierend an. „Ich wusste, dass du das geschaﬀt hast!"

„Was hast du denn für Noten?", erkundigte Stefanie sich nun interessiert, während George aufgestanden war und sich auf Freds andere Seite gesetzt hatte, um besser mit ihm und Lee reden zu können.

„Jaaa… ganz okay. Also, ich hab nur sieben ZAGs, ich habs in … nicht lachen … Zaubertränke nicht geschaﬀt. Und ganz ehrlich, ich war in den anderen Fächern auch nicht spitze. Ich kann Kräuterkunde nicht weitergehen, weil ich nur ein Annehmbar geschaﬀt habe. Aber das brauche ich für meinen Traumjob eh nicht."

Als Journalisten würde sie das vermutlich wirklich nicht brauchen, überlegte Stefanie, zumindest sofern dass noch immer ihr Ziel war.

„Ich mach nur in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Wahrsagen, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung weiter, wobei ich bei Verwandlung eh froh sein kann, dass ich ein ‚Erwartungen übertroﬀen' geschaﬀt habe." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und sah dann erwartungsvoll hinauf zu Lehrertisch. „Ich hoﬀe nur, unser neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist okay."

„Sehen kann ich kein neues Gesicht", meinte Angelina, die nun ebenfalls hinauf sah. Auch Stefanie erblickte keinen Unbekannten in den Reihen der Lehrer, was sie ein wenig überraschte.

In diesem Moment öﬀnete sich die Große Flügeltüre und Professor McGonagall kam mit den Erstklässlern herein.

„Rück mal auf, dann muss George nicht aufstehen", murmelte Fred Stefanie zu und sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf George, der nun ja auf Freds anderer Seite saß, während neben ihr ein Platz frei war.

Widerspruchslos rückte sie auf Georges alten Platz und Fred auf ihren, wodurch am Tischende ein Platz mehr für die Erstklässler entstand.

McGonagall begann mit der Auswahlzeremonie, nachdem der Hut sein übliches Lied gesungen hatte, und nachdem Fred und George jeden neuen Slytherin ausgebuht hatten, und auch der letzte Schüler seinem Haus zugeteilt worden war, knurrte auch Stefanies Magen und sie freute sich auf die übliche kurze Rede Dumbledores und dann auf ein ausgiebiges Essen.

Endlich erhob der Schulleiter sich und breite seine Arme zu einer Geste des Willkommens aus. Stefanie sah zu ihm hinauf, wobei Fred sich in diesem Moment so vorbeugte, dass er ihr die Sicht versperrte und sie stattdessen reizenderweise seine linke Gesichtshälfte betrachten durfte.

Sie lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten und zu ihrer großen Freude sagte Dumbledore nur: „Ich habe euch nur zwei Worte zu sagen: Haut rein."

Die Schüsseln und Platten auf den Tischen füllten sich sofort, wie von Zauberhand, mit Speisen und die Karaﬀen mit Kürbissaft, Tee und anderen Getränken.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen schenkte Stefanie sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein und weil die anderen sich gerade auf die Platten stürzten und sie lieber warten wollte, bis der Trubel sich gelegt hatte, zog sie, wie jemand, der zu lange auf Entzug gewesen war, die kleine Schüssel mit den Pfeﬀerminzbonbons, die eh nie jemand wollte, an sich und ließ mehr als drei Viertel davon in ihrem Umhang verschwinden.

Erst danach wählte sie zwischen den oﬀerierten Beilagen und Hauptspeisen das aus, wonach ihr am meisten zumute war.

„Ah, Stefanie", ﬁel Alicia ein, während sie eine Tomate auf ihre Gabel aufspießte. „Angelina muss unbedingt mit dir reden. Es ist etwas sehr Wichtiges." Und dabei sah sie sie eindringlich an.

„Ach, tatsächlich?"

„N,nein!", ﬁel Angelina Alicia ins Wort, als diese gerade antworten wollte. „Nein, das ist es nicht und es hat auch ganz viel Zeit. Wirklich, das ist nicht so wichtig, dass ich gleich heute mit dir sprechen muss."

Sie wirkte ein wenig nervös, wie Stefanie dachte, aber der Blick den Alicia ihr zuwarf, sprach eher dafür, dass es sich um Jungs handelte, weswegen es vermutlich nicht lebenswichtig war, darauf zu beharren, es heute zu erfahren. Also zuckte sie mit den Schultern und bat Lee höﬂich um die Schüssel mit den Babykarotten.

Als das Essen verschwand und stattdessen der Nachtisch auftauchte, lehnte Stefanie sich zurück, ohne ihren Teller zu füllen, und ließ ihren Blick stattdessen lieber über die anderen Tische wandern.

Dort hinten saß ihr Exfreund, Roger Davies, eng neben einer Viertklässlerin, vermutlich seiner neuesten Eroberung. Der einzige Trost an dieser Beziehung war, dass sie seine erste Freundin gewesen war und nicht seine hundertste.

Etwas weiter hinten konnte sie Cedric Diggory sehen, umgeben von gleich einer ganzen Hand Huﬄepuﬀs, die eindringlich auf ihn eingeredeten. Vermutlich erzählte er von der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft.

Und ganz hinten, am Tisch der Slytherins, erblickte sie Sandra Geston, die neben Miles Bletchley saß und anscheinend ihren Blick nicht von ihm lassen konnte. Irgendwie verspürte Stefanie eine grimmige Befriedigung, weil er nicht gerade begeistert darüber wirkte.

„Wie wärs mit einem Schokoladenkuchen? Dem konntest du sonst nie widerstehen."

Stefanie wandte sich, ein wenig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, zu den Zwillingen und sah George, der ihr den Kuchen hinschob.

„Äh, ja, gib her..."

Sie ließ sich ein Stück Kuchen auf einen Teller laden und begann, mit der Gabel darin herumzustochern, während sie wieder zu Bletchley hinüber sah. Sie musste ihm noch diesen Ring geben – eine Aufgabe, die sie zugegebenermaßen ein wenig stresste, denn er würde sicher begeistert sein, von ihr angesprochen zu werden.

Zum Glück dauerte das Festmahl nicht mehr lange und bald verschwanden die ganzen leckeren Kuchen und Torten und Dumbledore, der sich erhob, und sie anlächelte, lenkte Stefanie von ihren Gedanken ab.

„Nun, da wir alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, muss ich noch einmal um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten und euch einige Dinge mitteilen.

Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, hat mich gebeten, euch zu sagen, dass die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände in den Mauern des Schlosses für dieses Jahr erweitert wurde und nun auch Jaulende Jo-Jos, Fangzähnige Frisbees und Bissige Bumerangs enthält. Die vollständige Liste zählt, soviel ich weiß, etwas vierhundertsiebenunddreißig Gegenstände und kann in Mr. Filchs Büro eingesehen werden, falls jemand sie zu Rate ziehen will."

Stefanie schnaubte leise.

„Wie immer", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „möchte ich euch daran erinnern, dass der Wald auf dem Schlossgelände für alle Schüler verboten ist, wie auch das Dorf Hogsmeade, für alle Schüler der ersten und zweiten Klasse.

Ich habe zudem die schmerzliche Pﬂicht, euch mitzuteilen, dass der Quidditch-Wettbewerb zwischen den Häusern dieses Jahr nicht stattﬁnden wird."

Nun war Stefanie überrascht und sie ﬁng den entsetzten Blick der Zwillinge auf, die der Schock oﬀenbar sprachlos hinterlassen hatte.

Auch Angelina und Alicia wirkten geschockt.

„Der Grund ist eine Veranstaltung, die im Oktober beginnt."

„Ah, jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher", murmelte Stefanie so leise, dass nur Fred sie hören konnte, aber er gab kein Zeichen von sich, ob er es auch getan hatte.

„…und den Lehrern das ganze restliche Schuljahr viel Zeit und Kraft abverlangen wird – doch bin ich sicher, ihr werdet alle viel Spiel dabei haben. Mt dem größten Vergnügen möchte ich ankündigen, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts – "

In diesem Moment ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnergrollen und die großen Flügeltüren der Halle schlugen mit einem gewaltigen Krachen auf.

Stefanie wandte sich im Sitzen erschrocken um und sah eine Gestalt, die herein gekommen war. Es war ein Mann und er wirkte gezeichnet vom Leben und von zahllosen Kämpfen. Er trug einen Reiseumhang, und während ein Blitz vom Himmel zuckte, nahm er seine Kappe ab und enthüllte ein entstelltes Gesicht, gedeckt von weißem Haar.

Langsam ging er auf den Lehrertisch zu und bei jedem zweiten Schritt ertönte das Geräusch von Metall, das auf den Boden ﬁel. Er besaß, so wurde ihr klar, nur noch ein Bein, während das andere nicht aus Fleisch und Blut, sondern aus Holz bestehen musste.

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte vom Himmel und zeigte ihr sein Gesicht. Es war nicht wie in Stein gemeißelt, sondern eher wie in Holz geschnitzt, aber als hätte der Künstler so einiges falsch gemacht. Ein Teil seiner Nase fehlte, sein Mund war wie eine Wunde, die sich quer durch sein Gesicht zog und eines seiner Augen war nicht mehr das, mit dem er auf die Welt gekommen war. Stattdessen schien es eine Art magisches Auge zu sein, so wie Muggel Glasaugen einsetzten, wenn sie eines verloren, nur, dass er mit diesem sehen konnte, denn es bewegte sich die ganze Zeit und schien sie alle anzusehen.

Und seine Haut bestand nur noch aus Narbengewebe.

Stefanie schluckte, als das Auge sich nach hinten drehte, sodass man nur noch das Weiße sehen konnte.

Der Fremde erreichte Dumbledore und wechselte leise ein paar Worte mit ihm, nachdem er ihm die Hand geschüttelt hatte. Dann nahm er den leeren Platz am Lehrertisch ein.

„Ich möchte euch den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen", strahle Dumbledore, während der Lehrer zu essen begonnen hatte, wobei nur sein gesundes Auge auf den Würsten ruhte, während das andere nicht aufhören konnte, sie alle anzusehen.

„Professor Moody."

„Mad-Eye Moody?", ﬂüsterte George fast unhörbar in die Stille hinein, während nur Dumbledore und Hagrid klatschten, und nicht wie sonst, auch alle anderen.

„Der Auror?", fragte Stefanie fast genauso leise zurück und er nickte.

„Ja, heute Morgen hatte er ein Problem und Dad ist ihm zur Hilfe geeilt."

„Warum habt ihr mir das nicht erzählt?"

Die beiden zuckten mit den Schultern und Dumbledore nahm den vorhin verlorenen Faden wieder auf.

„Wie ich eben erwähnte, werden wir in den kommenden Monaten die Ehre haben, Gastgeber einer sehr spannenden Veranstaltung zu sein, eines Ereignisses, das seit über einem Jarhrhundert nicht mehr stattgefunden hat. Mit allergrößtem Vergnügen teile ich euch mit, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier stattﬁnden wird."

„Sie machen Witze!", entfuhr es Fred, so laut, dass alle es hören konnten. Fast alle begannen zu lachen, während sich in Stefanie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breit machte.

Das Trimagische Turnier. Sie hatte darüber gelesen, oft genug um zu wissen, worum es ging und auch wie gefährlich es war.

„Ich mache keine Witze, Mr. Weasley", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Obwohl, da fällt mir ein, im Sommer habe ich einen köstlichen Witz gehört; ein Troll, eine Vettel und ein irischer Kobold gehen zusammen in eine Kneipe – "

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich vernehmlich und Dumbledore kam zurück zur Sache.

„Ähm – aber vielleicht ein andermal … nein… Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, das Trimagische Turnier….nun, einige von euch werden nicht wissen, worum es bei diesem Turnier geht, und ich hoﬀe, dass die anderen mir verzeihen, wenn ich es kurz erkläre, sie können ja inzwischen weghören.

Das Trimagische Turnier fand erstmals vor etwa siebenhundert Jahren statt, als freundschaftlicher Wettstreit zwischen den drei größten europäischen Zauberschulen – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. Jede Schule wählte einen Champion aus, der sie vertrat, und diese drei mussten im Wettbewerb drei magische Aufgaben lösen. Die Schulen wechselten sich alle fünf Jahre als Gastgeber des Turniers ab, und alle fanden, dies sei der beste Weg, persönliche Bande zwischen jungen Hexen und Magiern verschiedener Länder zu knüpfen – bis allerdings die Todesrate so stark zunahm, dass das Turnier eingestellt wurde.

Es gab im Laufe der Jahrhunderte mehrere Versuche, das Turnier wieder einzuführen, doch keiner davon war sehr erfolgreich. Nun allerdings hat unsere Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten beschlossen, dass die Zeit reif ist für einen neuen Versuch. Den ganzen Sommer über haben wir uns alle Mühe gegeben, dafür zu sorgen, dass dieses Mal kein Champion in tödliche Gefahr geraten kann.

Die Schulleiter von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang werden mit ihren Kandidaten engerer Wahl im Oktober hier eintreﬀen und der Ausscheidungswettkampf für die drei Champions wird an Halloween stattﬁnden. Ein unparteiischer Richter wird entscheiden, welche Schüler geeignet sind, im Trimagischen Turnnier für den Ruhm ihrer Schule anzutreten und das ausgesetzte Preisgeld von tausend Galleonen zu gewinnen."

„Ich mach mit", zischte Fred, so, dass er ganze Tisch es hören konnte, und weil er so glücklich bei dem Gedanken wirkte, soviel Geld und Ruhm zu erlangen, wagte Stefanie nicht, ihn irgendwie zu desillusionieren.

Dafür tat Dumbeldore dies, indem er fortfuhr: „Zwar weiß ich, wie begierig ihr alle darauf seid, den Trimagischen Pokal für Hogwarts zu holen, doch die Leiter der teilnehmenden Schulen haben gemeinsam mit dem Zaubereiministerium beschlossen, in diesem Jahr eine Altersbegrenzung für die Bewerber festzusetzen. Nur Schüler, die volljährig sind – das heißt siebzehn Jahre oder älter – erhalten die Erlaubnis, sich am Wettbewerb zu beteiligen. Dies ist ein Schritt", sagte er und musste nun lauter reden, weil plötzlich mehr Schüler als nur die Zwillinge wütend wirkten und vor sich hinschimpfen, „dies ist ein Schritt, den wir für notwendig halten, denn die Turnieraufgaben sind schwierig und trotz aller Vorkehrungen nur unter Gefahr zu lösen, und es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass Schüler unterhalb der sechsten Klassenstufe damit zurecht kommen. Ich persönlich werde dafür sorgen, dass kein minderjähriger Schüler unseren unparteiischen Schiedsrichter hinters Licht führt, um Hogwarts-Champion zu werden."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, meinte aber, er würde den Zwillingen zuzwinkern und musste grinsen. Insgeheim war sie sehr froh, dass die beiden erst Anfang April 17 wurden und keine Chance hatten, bei dem Turnier teilzunehmen. Dafür meinte sie ein Lächeln auf Angelinas Lippen zu sehen, die ja im Oktober 17 wurde und somit vielleicht sogar mitmachen konnte, je nachdem, wie die Champions bestimmt wurden.

„Ich bitte euch daher, eure Zeit nicht mit einer Bewerbung zu verschwenden, wenn ihr noch nicht 17 seid", sagte Dumbledore weiter.

„Die Abordnungen aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang werden im Oktober eintreﬀen und den größten Teil des Jahres bei uns bleiben. Ich weiß, dass ihr unsere ausländischen Gäste mit größter Herzlichkeit empfangen und den Hogwart-Champion mit Leib und Seele unterstützen werdet, sobald er oder sie ausgewählt ist. Und nun ist es spät und ich weiß, wie wichtig es ist, dass ihr alle wach und ausgeruht seid, wenn ihr morgen in die Klassen geht. Schlafenszeit, Husch, husch!"

Er setzte sich und begann mit Moody zu sprechen, während die Schüler aufstanden und die Halle verließen. Fred und George jedoch blieben stehen und sahen wütend zu Dumbledore hinauf.

„Das können sie nicht machen! Im April werden wir 17, warum dürfen wir es nicht probieren?"

„Ich trete jedenfalls an, daran werden die mich nicht hindern", meinte Fred verbissen und starrte ebenfalls ﬁnster zum Schulleiter hinauf. Stefanie seufzte und sah Alicia und Angelina hinterher, die, die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, die Halle verließen.

„Der Champion darf sicher alles Mögliche anstellen, was wir sonst nie tun dürfen. Und tausend Galleonen Preisgeld!"

Dass die beiden das lockte, konnte Stefanie allerdings verstehen. Sie brauchten das Geld und es würde ihnen auch helfen.

„Jaaahhh", sagte nun auch Ron. „Jaah, tausend Galleonen…"

„Kommt jetzt", schritt Hermine ein, „sonst sind wir noch die Letzten hier."

„Ich frage mich nur, wie Dumbledore es schaﬀen will, jüngere Schüler davon abzuhalten", überlegte George, während sie sich in Bewegung setzten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er Schwierigkeiten dabei haben wird, einen Erstklässler von einem Siebtklässler zu unterscheiden", murmelte Stefanie und die beiden warfen ihr einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Wer ist dieser unparteiische Richter, der über die Champions entscheidet?", fragte Harry und Fred antwortete: „Keine Ahnung, aber den müssen wir auf jeden Fall austricksen. Ich denke mal, ein paar Tropfen Alterungstrank werden genügen, George…"

„Oh, weil ihr in Zaubertränke ja solche Asse seid." Stefanie konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen das zu sagen und nun wirkten die beiden schon wirklich ein bisschen genervt von ihr.

„Sei doch bitte nicht so verdammt negativ, Steph! Sag bloß, du willst nicht mitmachen."

„Nein, tatsächlich habe ich keine Lust mich von Drachen grillen zu lassen oder einen Kampf mit einem Vampir zu bestreiten", erwiderte sie mit ungewöhnlich schriller Stimme. „Aber bitte, lasst euch nicht aufhalten und ich halte euch sicher auch nicht auf. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass Dumbledore sich von Alterungstrank überlisten lässt. Er weiß doch, wie alt ihr seid!"

„Das stimmt", gab Ron zu, doch Fred lächelte hinterlistig. „Schon, aber er entscheidet ja nicht, wer Champion wird, oder? Ich glaube, sobald der Richter weiß, wer mitkämpfen will, wählt er von jeder Schule den Besten aus, ohne, dass er groß aufs Alter achtet. Dumbeldore will doch nur verhindern, dass wir uns bewerben."

Da war Stefanie ebenfalls anderer Meinung, aber sie beschränkte sich darauf, Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen, die oﬀenbar in etwa die selben Gedanken hatte, und zu schweigen.

„Aber es sind schon Leute dabei umgekommen!", sagte Hermine dafür mit nun eher besorgter Miene, während sie eine hinter einem Wandvorhang verborgenen Abkürzung in Form einer schmalen Treppe erklommen.

„Tjaaa", sagte Fred mit lässiger Stimme, „aber das ist doch schon ewig her. Und außerdem, wo bleibt der Spaß, wenn nicht ein bisschen Prickeln dabei ist? Hey Ron, wie wärs, wenn wir Dumbeldore reinlegen? Hast du Lust mitzumachen?"

Langsam begann Stefanie sich über die beiden zu ärgern. Verstanden sie denn nicht, wie ernst das Ganze war? War ihnen nicht bewusst, dass sie Dumbledore nicht hineinlegen konnten? Hielten sie ihn denn für alt und senil und bescheuert? Und waren sie etwa der Ansicht, das Turnier wäre ein riesiger Spaß?

Aber sie sagte nichts und biss sich stattdessen auf die Lippen. So waren sie eben, für sie war die Welt ein Spielplatz.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ron Harry. „Mitmachen wäre cool, oder?"

„Aber ich glaube, die brauchen jemand älteren… weiß nicht, ob wir schon genug gelernt haben."

„Ich jedenfalls nicht", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Stefanie drehte sich um und erblickte Neville Longbottem aus Harrys Jahrgang. „Aber Oma würde sicher wollen, dass ich mitmache, immer redet sie davon, dass ich die Familienehre verteidigen soll. Ich muss nur – uuuuhps…"

Er war in eine Trickstufe gefallen, einer von der Sorte, die die meisten anderen Schüler schon im Schlaf übersprangen, er aber merkte sich auch nach vier Jahren noch nicht, wo sie lagen.

Harry und Ron halfen ihn hinaus, während eine der Rüstungen, die am Rand stand, ein Lachen von sich gab.

„Klappe", murmelte Ron und knallte der Rüstung das Visier zu, als er vorbeiging.

Als sie beim Gryﬃndorturm ankamen, stellte Stefanie erleichtert, fest, dass George das Passwort kannte, und während die Jüngeren hinauf in ihre Schlafsäle gingen, setzte sie sich noch mit den Zwillingen an den Kamin. Außer ihnen war kaum jemand unten, die meisten Schüler gingen am ersten Abend lieber gleich ins Bett.

„Hört mal", ﬁng Stefanie wieder an und die beiden schienen sofort zu wissen, worum es ging, denn ihre Blicke waren herausfordernd.

„Ich weiß, warum ihr mitmachen wollt und ich verstehe das. Und ich will euch jetzt gar nicht sagen, dass das dämlich von euch ist und ihr sowieso keine Chance habt, euch zu bewerben. Ich will euch nur sagen, dass ihr nicht zu viel Alterungstrank nehmen sollt, sonst kann es euch nämlich passieren, dass euch Bärte wachsen oder euer Haut ganz runzelig wird."

Darauf gingen die beiden nicht richtig ein, stattdessen sagte George: „Ob du es glaubst, oder nicht, man muss kein Ass sein, um einen Alterungstrank zu brauen."

Oﬀensichtlich waren sie noch beleidigt.

Stefanie versuchte, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Das werdet ihr dann ja selber sehen." Nicht gerade die versöhnende Antwort, die sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, aber irgendwie führte der Tatendrang der beiden, im Bezug auf das Turnier, und ihre Blindheit bezüglich der Tatsache, dass Dumbledore WUSSTE, wie alt sie waren, dazu, dass sie sich wirklich genervt fühlte.

George öﬀnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, vermutlich nichts Nettes, denn Fred legte ihm warnend eine Hand auf die Schulter und fragte: „Wann hast du dich das letzte Mal verwandelt?"

„Nicht jedes Mal, wenn wir nicht einer Meinung sind, liegt das daran, dass ich überfällig bin", erwiderte Stefanie, während sie feststellte, dass ihre Laune tatsächlich damit zusammen hängen könnte. Mit der Weltmeisterschaft und all den Abenteuern im Fuchsbau war wohl so viel passiert, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, sich ein wenig in Katzengestalt auszuleben.

Also seufzte sie leise und stand auf. „Okay, erwischt. Ich geh ne Runde raus..."

„Jetzt gleich?" Obwohl es sein eigener Vorschlag gewesen war, schien Fred den Gedanken irritierend zu ﬁnden, während Stefanie nur grinste.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich euch beim Alterungstrank helfe, sollte ich gleich gehen. Sonst halte ich es morgen immer noch für eine schlechte Idee..."

Also stahl sie sich noch einmal aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und verwandelte sich hinter dem nächsten Wandvorhang. Sie verließ das Schloss an diesem Abend nicht, aber sie schloss sich Krumbein, Hermines Kater, bei einer Mäusejagd an und als sie sich in der Nähe des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes in den Kerkern herumtrieben, ﬁel es ihr wieder ein.

Der Ring. Sie musste Miles den Ring seines Großvaters geben, nur wusste sie nicht recht wie. Sie waren zwar keine richtigen Feinde, aber auch keine Freunde und jeder würde sich ernsthaft fragen, was sie von ihm wollte, wenn sie um ein Gespräch bat. Außerdem hatten sie eigentlich nur zusammen Zaubertränke und sie wusste nicht, ob er das Fach weiter belegen würde.

Eine Maus rannte an ihr vorbei und lenkte sie wieder ab. Irgendwie würde das schon funktionieren. Es musste funktionieren und das so schnell wie möglich, denn sie war nicht bereit, ein halbes Jahr lang diesen Ring mit sich herumzutragen.

Als Stefanie, viel später als die anderen, endlich in den Schlafsaal kam, und ins Bett kroch, fand sie die Idee der Zwillinge immer noch bescheuert. Aber sie würde nicht ihre Freundschaft opfern, nur, weil die beiden sich mit der Alterssache unbedingt blamieren wollten.


	65. Amorentia

**64\. Amorentia**

„Du siehst müde aus", begrüßte Fred sie, als sie sich beim Frühstück neben ihn setzte und entlockte ihr ein Gähnen.

„Ja, ich war noch lange auf. Aber ich ﬁnde die Idee mit dem Alterungstrank immer noch nicht gut. Helfen werd ich euch trotzdem."

„Angelina will auch mitmachen", sagte George, als würde er so ihre Meinung zum Turnier ändern können, doch Stefanie murmelte daraufhin nur leise: „Ich seid ja alle verrückt", und zog die Schale mit den Cornﬂakes zu sich.

„Wieso? Denk nur an den ganzen Ruhm! Willst du keine immerwährende Berühmtheit?" Lee, der ihr gegenüber saß, beugte sich weiter über den Tisch und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf, während er sie, entsetzt über ihre negative Einstellung, musterte.

„Ehrlich gesagt will ich nur ein Haus mit Meerblick", gähnte Stefanie und leerte Milch über ihr Müsli.

„Mit einem Brunnen und einer Sonnenuhr", erinnerte Fred sie und brachte sie damit zum Lachen.

„Nein, eine Schaukel reicht, du hast mich total überzeugt."

Weil Lee den Witz zwischen ihnen nicht kannte, entstand ein Schweigen, dass Stefanie erst brach, als sie wiederholte: „Immerwährender Ruhm oder wie war das?" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn man dafür nicht mindestens auf eine Schokofroschkarte kommt, ist es den Aufwand nicht wert. Und seid ehrlich – kennt ihr einen einzigen, nur einen einzigen Gewinner? Nein? Eben! Weil es kein immerwährender Ruhm ist."

„Aber es sind 1000 Galleonen Preisgeld", gab George zu bedenken und Stefanie unterdrückte den Impuls, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass man dafür erst einmal gewinnen musste.

Zum Glück kam gerade Professor McGonagall mit ihren Stundenplänen und lenkte sie so von ihrem Disput ab, denn die Hauslehrerin musste mit ihnen besprechen, welche Fächer sie weiter wählen wollten. Als sie wieder gegangen war, hatte Stefanie einen Stundenplan vor sich, der leerer war, als in den vergangenen Jahren, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihre Freistunden brauchen würde, um all die Hausaufgaben zu bewältigen.

„Heute Nachmittag Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und das wars!", stellte Fred erfreut fest und lugte dann zu Stefanies Stundenplan.

„Ha!", triumphierte er. „Für dich gibt's kein Jahr, wo du montagmorgens nicht Snape hast, nicht wahr?"

Sie grinste. „Dafür habe ich sonst auch nichts."

„Achja? Morgen haben wir zusammen Verwandlung und Zauberkunst…" George blickte seinen Stundenplan eine Weile an, dann legte er ihn zufrieden weg. „Wird ein super Jahr mit jeder Menge Freizeit."

„Freizeit, in der du eigentlich lernen solltest… aber bitte, ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ihr euch, genau wie ich, heute Vormittag mit Zaubertränken beschäftigen werdet." Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und nahm einen Schluck Tee, während die Jungen wieder begannen, über den Alterungstrank zu reden.

Während sie ihren Tee trank, wanderten ihre Gedanken hinüber zum Slytherintisch, wo Miles Bletchley gerade von Snape wegen des Stundenplans beraten wurde. Neben ihm saß, wieder einmal, Sandra Geston und hing an seinen Lippen, obwohl er gar nichts sagte. Auch Lydia Darcy schien sich Bletchleys Attraktivität nicht ganz entziehen zu können, obwohl die Freundschaft eigentlich forderte, dass sie ihn Sandra überließ. Adrian Pucey und David Huﬀy saßen auch bei ihnen und wirkten nicht gerade glücklich über die weibliche Aufmerksamkeit, die ihnen nicht zuteil wurde.

Angenommen Bletchley hätte jetzt mit ihr zusammen Zaubertränke… vielleicht könnte sie dort mit ihm reden, wenn sie es geschickt anstellte. Andererseits… sobald auch nur einer dieser Slytherins dabei wäre, würde das nicht gehen.

„Noch was zu trinken, Steph?", erkundigte Fred sich höﬂich und sie blickte, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, auf.

„Äh… danke, ja."

Sie ließ sich einschenken, während sie beobachtete, wie Bletchley aufstand, Sandra Geston abschüttelte und die Große Halle verließ.

„Wir gehen jetzt rauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum… ein wenig unsere freie Zeit genießen und über den Trank reden." George grinste sie fast schon schadenfroh an und sie grinste zurück, während sie hastig ihren Tee austrank.

„Viel Spaß", sagte sie, sprang dann auf und rannte Bletchley hinterher, die verwunderten Blicke der Zwillinge im Nacken.

Sie spurtete aus der großen Halle und sah sich dann suchend nach Bletchley um. So eine Gelegenheit würde so schnell sicher nicht mehr bekommen. Er, alleine, ohne irgendwelche blöden anderen Slytherins. Vermutlich war er auf dem Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, um seine Sachen zu holen.

Also wählte sie die Treppen hinunter in die Kerker und tatsächlich konnte sie seine Stimme schon hinter der nächsten Ecke hören.

„Ich glaub schon, dass ihr noch was bekommt, aber beeilt euch lieber, normalerweise hört das Frühstück in zehn Minuten auf… und steht nächstes Mal früher auf."

Stefanies Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Das klang ja ganz so, als würde er mit irgendwelchen Slytherins reden, die gleich um die Ecke kommen würden und sie dann zwangsläuﬁg sehen mussten. Was sollte sie sagen, warum sie hier war? Für den Zaubertränkeunterricht?

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal ihre Sachen dabei.

Gerade war sie noch dabei, zu überlegen, was sie nun tun sollte, als ausgerechnet Montague und Warrington um die Ecke bogen und sofort ein träges Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern erscheinen ließen, als sie sie sahen.

„Sieh an, da hats wohl jemand als einziger Gryﬃndor in Zaubertränke weitergeschaﬀt." Montague kam drohend einen Schritt näher. „Schade, dass wir uns da nicht sehen werden."

„Ehrlich gesagt würde mich eine Hochzeit zwischen Snape und McGonagall weniger wundern, als ein positiver ZAG in Zaubertränke, der in deinem Zeugnis steht", antwortete sie mit tapferer Stimme, wobei sie versuchte, auszublenden, dass er ein Troll von einem Jungen war und sich nur auf sie hinaufsetzen müsste, um sie platt zu machen.

„Und mich würde es wundern, wenn du es in dein letztes Jahr schaﬀst, so wie du dich benimmst", zischte Warrington und kam ebenfalls näher. Stefanie fühlte sich seltsam an sämtliche andere Begegnungen mit diesen zwei besonders unangenehmen Slytherins erinnert und wünschte sich sehnlichst, Bletchley nicht gefolgt zu sein.

„Wolltet ihr zwei nicht noch was zu essen bekommen?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter den beiden und Stefanie atmete erleichtert aus, als sie Bletchley sah. Er, als Vertrauensschüler, war praktisch ihre Rettung.

„Wir mussten zuerst noch Ungeziefer zerquetschen", murmelte Warrington, der beinahe eingeschüchtert wirkte und warf noch einen abschätzigen Blick in Stefanies Richtung, ehe er sich anschickte, zu gehen.

Bletchley verschränkte inzwischen die Arme vor der Brust und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinen linken Fuß. „Ach ja? Das müsst ihr aber sehr platt gemacht haben, denn ich sehe nichts."

Montague schnaubte, aber dann entschied er sich doch, sich nicht mit einem Vertrauensschüler anzulegen und die beiden gingen schnell den Flur entlang in Richtung der Großen Halle.

„Danke", brachte Stefanie heraus, die kaum glauben konnte, dass Bletchley sie in zwei Tagen zwei Mal vor Slytherins gerettet hatte und außerdem deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er sie nicht für Ungeziefer hielt, was sie ihm hoch anrechnete.

„Kein Problem. Wenn du entschuldigst, ich hab's ein bisschen eilig." Er drehte sich um und schickte sich an, zu gehen, aber sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne und rief: „Warte!"

Er wandte sich wieder zu ihr und sah sie fragend an, ein Blick, der sie ein wenig rot anlaufen lief.

„Äh… ich muss mit dir rede, es ist… wichtig, kann man sagen."

Kurz glaubte sie, Neugierde in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, aber dann wurde sein Blick so berechnend und kühl, dass sie es für Einbildung hielt.

„Nicht so wichtig, wie rechtzeitig zum Zaubertrankunterricht zu kommen. Später einmal."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich endgültig um und ging zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Stefanie blickte ihm hinterher, dann seufzte sie und beschloss, lieber schnell von hier zu verschwinden, ehe andere Slytherins nachkommen würden. Was für ein Reinfall. Und sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was er jetzt von ihr dachte. Es war nämlich ziemlich oﬀensichtlich, dass sie ihm nachgerannt war. Aber er hatte Recht – auf keinen Fall sollte man zur ersten Zaubertrankstunde zu spät kommen und sie musste auch noch ihre Sachen holen…

Also kratzte sie ihren angeschlagenen Stolz zusammen, drehte sich um und rannte hinauf in den Gryﬃndorturm.

„Endlich, ich wollte schon ohne dich gehen", murmelte Angelina, als Stefanie nach einer ganzen Weile mit ihren Büchern die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen herunter gestürzt kam. Angelina, die zuvor neben George auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, erhob sich nun und die Zwillinge, Lee und Alicia warfen den beiden halb mitleidige, halb schadenfrohe Blicke zu.

„Viel Spaß mit Snape!"

„Komm, ich will nicht zu spät kommen…"

Also rannten sie den ganzen Weg bis hinunter zu den Kerkern und kamen ziemlich atemlos unten an. Vor der Türe warteten alle, die ein Ohnegleichen geschaﬀt hatten, was nicht viele waren. Aus Slytherin war es Miles Bletchley, der Stefanie einen kurzen, nicht zu deutenden Blick schenkte. Von den Mädchen war keine dabei. Aus Huﬄepuﬀ waren es Cedric Diggory und Elisabth Ingwer, aus Ravenclaw die Vertrauensschüler Bradley Jones und Audrey Leaf, außerdem Freya Pipe.

Alles in Allem also weniger als halb so viele, wie normalerweise in einer Klasse. Als Snape angerauscht kam, verstummten ihre Gespräche und er ließ sie in den Kerker ein.

Die Tische, an denen sonst immer sechs Leute Platz hatten, waren nun auf Vierertische verkleinert, an der Tafel stand bereits ein Rezept für einen Zaubertrank, den Stefanie sofort als Amorentia, den stärksten Liebestrank der Welt, identiﬁzierte. Das reizte sie.

Sie setzte sich mit Angelina an einen Tisch ziemlich weit vorne, an den sich auch Cedric und Elisabeth setzten. Den anderen Tisch nahmen die drei Ravenclaws und der einsame Slytherin ein. Stefanie war schon kurz davor, ihn zu bemitleiden, aber das verﬂog, als sie den träumerischen Blick in Freyas und Audreys Augen sah. Außerdem schien er sich gut mit den beiden Vertrauensschülern zu verstehen, weswegen er wohl doch nicht so einsam war, wie gedacht.

„Nun, Sie sind also der klägliche Rest derer vierzig Schüler, die hier einst unterrichtet wurden." Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. „Da sieht man es wieder… man braucht mehr, als nur ein bisschen Grips, um hier weiterzukommen. Talent und Intelligenz… und bei einigen von Ihnen wohl auch viel Fleiß…" Sein schmallippiges Lächeln wurde noch schmaler. „Auf jeden Fall werden wir ja sehen, wer von Ihnen hier ist, und auch weiterkommt. Wir werden heute gleich mit einem Trank beginnen, der bei Ihren UTZ-Prüfungen durchaus gefragt werden kann. Die Anleitung steht an der Tafel."

Stefanie und Angelina sahen sich kurz an, dann holten sie die Zutaten heraus und begannen mit der Arbeit. Stefanie wusste sehr genau, wie dieser Trank wirkte und hatte sich schon lange gewünscht, ihn zu brauen.

Angeblich roch er für jeden Menschen nach den Dingen, die ihn am meisten anzogen und sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was das bei ihr sein würde.

Nach fast zwar Stunden war Stefanies Trank fertig und schimmerte wie Perlenmut in den Farben des Regenbogens. Sie beugte sich ein wenig weiter zu ihm und schnupperte neugierig.

„Und?", fragte Angelina gespannt, deren Trank zwar auch perlenmutartig schimmerte, jedoch nicht unbedingt in den Regenbogenfarben.

„Was riechst du?"

Ja, was roch sie eigentlich? Da war… es roch nach Krankenhaus. Ja, Desinfektionsmittel, schloss sie daraus. Sie mochte den Geruch, er erinnerte sie an ihre früheste Kindheit, in der sie immer im krankenhauseigenen Kindergarten gewesen war, weil ihre beiden Elternteile dort arbeiten. Manchmal hatte sie ihre Mutter im Labor besucht, dort hatte es auch immer so gerochen, wie im ganzen Haus.

Oﬀenbar zog er sie immer noch an, weil er sie an Kindheit erinnerte, überlegte sie, ehe sie weiter roch.

Da war noch… eindeutig der Geruch von Büchern, herrlichem Pergament und … Regen und frisch gewaschener Luft, ja, ganz klar.

Und da war noch etwas. Sie kniﬀ ihre Augen zusammen und roch noch einmal. Konnte das sein? Es roch ein wenig seltsam, sie wusste nicht einmal genau was es war, aber es erinnerte sie irgendwie an das Zimmer der Zwillinge. Ja, genauso roch es dort auch immer. Nach ein paar hübschen Explosionen, Süßigkeiten und eventuell einfach nach den beiden Bewohnern.

Zuerst fand sie es komisch, dass der Trank danach roch, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie so gerne in diesem Raum war, dass es eigentlich nur natürlich war, das jetzt zu riechen.

„Naja… lach nicht… Regen, Pergament und Ärzte", fasste Stefanie schnell zusammen und Angelina musste kichern.

„Wirklich? Ärzte?"

Stefanie nickte und unterdrückte nun ebenfalls ein Kichern. Rasch füllte sie ein Probleﬂäschchen für Snape ab, konnte dann aber nicht widerstehen und füllte ein zweites ab, nicht, weil sie jemanden dazu bringen wollte, sie zu lieben, sondern damit sie immer und immer wieder diesen herrlichen Geruch riechen konnte, wenn sie wollte. Sie ließ es in ihrem Beutel verschwinden.

„Und, bei dir?"

Angelina wurde ein wenig rot. „Wenn ich dir das sage, ist das auch das, was Alicia gestern Abend angeschnitten hat, okay?"

Stefanie hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und nickte. „Also", ﬂüsterte Angelina weiter, den Blick wachsam auf Snape liegend, der gerade in Elisabeth Ingwers Kessel blickte und die Nase rümpfte. Unwillkürlich fragte Stefanie sich, was er wohl roch.

„Es riecht nach Quidditch, also eigentlich nach dem Quaﬀel… außerdem nach Honig und…" Sie senkte ihre Stimme noch weiter, sofern das noch möglich war, und Stefanie musste sich sehr nahe zu ihr beugen, um sie noch hören zu können.

„Ein wenig nach…Feuerwerk…" Das sagte sie so vorsichtig, dass Stefanie sie noch verwirrter ansah.

„Feuerwerk?", fragte sie laut und senkte dann sofort ihre Stimme, als ein paar neugierig aufsahen.

„Ja…" Angelina wurde rot und blickte weg, während Stefanie sie planlos ansah.

Vermutlich wäre sie nie darauf gekommen, was Angelina meinte, wenn sie nicht genau das Gleiche gerochen hätte, doch dann wurde es ihr klar.

„Oh", machte sie und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh, Angelina, warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?! Welcher ist es denn?"

„Shhh!", machte Angelina entsetzt und hielt sich den Finger an die Lippen. „Das muss jetzt auch nicht jeder hören! Und es ist… George."

Anerkennend hob Stefanie ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Gute Wahl, er ist ein wenig einfühlsamer als sein Bruder, nicht wahr?"

Angelina nickte und nun legte sich ein leicht verträumter Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. „Ja…"

„Ihre Zeit ist um. Füllen Sie eine Probe Ihres Trankes in eine kleine Flasche und geben Sie sie mir ab."

„Mist, ich hab ganz vergessen, weiterzubrauen", zischte Angelina entsetzt und versuchte, noch schnell ihr Bestes zu geben, während Stefanie Snape eines ihrer beiden Probeﬂäschchen gab.

Angelina interessierte sich also für George – nun, das war nicht verwunderlich, immerhin sah er recht gut aus (sofern man auf rotes Haar stand) und war unglaublich witzig. Und, wie wohl kaum jemandem, der die beiden kannte, entgehen konnte, war er ein wenig sensibler als sein Bruder, der sich oft nicht darum scherte, wie es anderen bei einem Streich ging.

„Aber wehe du sagst ihm auch nur irgendetwas", drohte Angelina ihr im Vorbeigehen und Stefanie nickte.

„Hatte ich nicht vor."

Nach Zaubertränke hatten sie eine Freistunde und gingen hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Lee und die Zwillinge sich immer noch Gedanken über den Alterungstrank machten.

Seufzend setzte Stefanie sich in einen Sessel und musterte die drei, die auf dem Sofa vor ihr saßen.

Angelina ließ sich neben Alicia nieder, die oﬀenbar gerade einen Brief an ihren Freund Oliver Wood schrieb.

Stefanie, der gerade auﬃel, dass Snape vergessen hatte, ihnen Hausaufgaben zu geben, holte ihre ‚gestohlene' Probe Liebstrank heraus und öﬀnete sie, um ein wenig daran zu schnuppern.

„Wow, wer hat hier bitte Butterbier?", fragte Lee und sah sich suchend um.

„Butterbier? Was redest du da?" Fred sah ihn ein bisschen an, als fürchtete er, der Freund könnte den Verstand verloren haben.

„Na, es riecht total nach Butterbier…" Er schnupperte demonstrativ in der Luft herum. Nun versuchten es auch die Zwillinge.

„Ich riech kein Butterbier, ich rieche…" Fred machte eine kurze Pause und sah dann direkt zu Stefanie. „Riecht nach meinem Besen und nach einem guten Feuerwerk…"

Sie grinste. „Noch mehr Vorschläge?"

„Ich riech dasselbe", stellte George fest, und blickte Stefanie mit einem Anﬂug von Verwirrung an.

„Ich ﬁnde, hier riecht es total nach Oliver…", meinte Alicia mit verträumten Blick und Angelina kicherte. „Und nach Badeöl…"

„Okay, sags ihnen", grinste Angelina schließlich und Stefanie hielt demonstrativ den kleinen Trank hoch.

„Das ist Amorentia. Habe ich eben bei Snape gebraut. Der stärkste Liebestrank der Welt. Er riecht für jeden nach den Dingen, die ihn am meisten anziehen."

Sie reichte ihn George, der die Hände danach ausstreckte und seine Nase noch einmal näher an den Trank brachte. „Ja, eindeutig, den Trank würde ich auch heiraten…"

„Und, wen willst du damit rumkriegen?", erkundigte Fred sich leichthin, als er ihn in die Hände nahm, um noch einmal daran zu riechen.

„Niemanden. Ich habs nur wegen des Geruchs."

„Trags als Parfüm, dann werden dir alle Männer zu Füßen liegen", schlug Lee vor und brachte sie alle zum Lachen. „Obwohl sie es jetzt vermutlich auch schon tun", fügte er dann hinzu und Stefanie grinste verschmitzt, während sie die Flasche wieder an sich nahm und zustöpselte.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie ihre erste Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Stefanie lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand, neben dem Klassenzimmer, während sie sich von Fred und George deren neueste Pläne zum Alterungstrank unterbreiten ließ.

„Und, was sagst du?", fragte einer der beiden, welcher konnte sie anhand der Stimme nicht sagen, als sie fertig waren.

Sie seufzte. „Wenn ihr den Trank hinbekommt, dann seid ihr eben ein paar Monate älter. Zumindest das wird ganz sicher funktionieren. Mehr kann ich auch nicht sagen, bis ich weiß, wer dieser Richter ist."

Als sie ihre Augen öﬀnete, sah sie, wie Mad-Eye Moody langsam den Flur entlang gehumpelt kam und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Er ließ sie ins Klassenzimmer und, wie immer, strebten die Zwillinge die letzte Reihe an. Lee ließ sich als erster nieder und George setzte sich neben ihn, weswegen Stefanie mit dem größten Vergnügen neben Fred saß, mit dem es immer sehr unterhaltsam war.

Moody begann damit, ihre Namen zu verlesen und aus irgendeinem Grund blickte er bei Stefanies Namen kurz auf. Warum verstand sie erst, als er sagte: „Ich hatte heute Morgen schon die Freude, Ihre kleine Schwester zu unterrichten. Ein sehr begabtes Mädchen, die Flüche liegen ihr fast mehr als die Gegenﬂüche."

Dann wandte er sich wieder den anderen Namen zu und Stefanie blickte ein wenig ratlos vor sich hin.

Als er fertig war, hatte sie sich allerdings wieder gefasst.

„Nun, ich habe mich von Professor Lupin über euren bisherigen Wissensstand informieren lassen und es scheint, als wärt ihr recht weit gekommen. In der sechsten Klasse fängt man damit an, ungesagte Zaubersprüche zu benutzen. Ihr werdet feststellen, dass es euch einen entscheidenden Vorteil gegenüber eurem Gegner verschaﬀt, weil…." Er machte eine Pause und sah fragend in die Klasse. Als Stefanie ihre Hand hob, nickte er: „Galen?"

„Weil sie nicht wissen, welchen Fluch wir wählen werden und vor allem nicht wann."

„Richtig. Und das ist ein sehr entscheidender Punkt, denn dann wissen sie nicht, wie sie sich verteidigen sollen und auch nicht wann. Ihr könnt den Schildzauber beherrschen wie ihr wollt, wenn ihr nicht wisst, wann ihr ihn benutzen müsst, wird er euch nicht vor einem Loch in der Nase bewahren."

Er lachte düster und trat dann einen Schritt nach vorne. Stefanie begann, sich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen, während Fred sich begeistert nach vorne lehnte und gespannt lauschte.

„Schwarze Magier wissen, wie sie kämpfen müssen, um zu gewinnen, weil sie keine Skrupel haben, zu töten. Sie müssen in ihrem Gedächtnis nicht nach Zaubern wühlen, die euch außer Gefecht setzen, ohne richtig zu verletzen, weil sie nur den Todesﬂuch sprechen müssen, um euch so schnell auszuschalten, wie nur möglich. Und der Todesﬂuch gehört zu den Flüchen, die auch ein Schildzauber nicht abblocken kann.

Es gilt also schneller zu sein als sie, besser zu reagieren und sie außer Gefecht zu setzen, noch ehe sie es tun können.

Ein Vorteil, der auf eurer Seite liegt, ist es, dass sich manche gerne die Zeit nehmen, euch ein wenig zu foltern. Der Cruciatus Fluch ist dafür bekannt, die schlimmsten Schmerzen, die ihr euch vorstellen könnt, zu verursachen. Aber allein diese Schmerzen töten euch nicht. Vielmehr noch, sie verschaﬀen euch Zeit, Zeit, die ihr nutzen könnt, um euren Gegner auch dann auszuschalten, wenn eure Stimme versagt.

Und dafür braucht ihr ungesagte Zauber. Sie sind nicht nur da, um mir eine stille Unterrichtsstunde zu bescheren, oder eure Stimme zu schonen… Nehmt euch einen Partner und versucht, ihn stumm zu verhexen, während er den Zauber stumm abwehren soll. Danach kommen wir noch einmal auf die Verbotenen Flüche zurück…"

Moody schien sich oﬀenbar nicht ganz mit dem Lehrplan einig werden zu können. Stefanie wusste, dass in der sechsten Klasse ungesagte Zauber auf dem Programm standen und natürlich auch Flüche, aber oﬀenbar wollte er beides zugleich unterbringen, anstatt das eine dem anderen vorzuziehen.

„Tja, da stehen wir beide wieder und sollen gegeneinander kämpfen", grinste Fred, der sich oﬀenbar an Lockharts Duellierclub erinnerte. „Nur", fügte er hinzu, „dass wir inzwischen nicht einmal mehr sprechen müssen, um das zu erreichen."

„Dann zeig mal, was du kannst."

„Du weißt, dass das unfair ist, du konntest schon ungesagte Zauber, als wir in der zweiten Klasse waren." Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, während Stefanie grinste.

„Für irgendwas musste ich ja üben. Aber ﬂuch einfach du, dann wehre ich nur ab."

Und so taten sie es. Stefanie musste zugeben, dass es sehr einfach war, zu wissen, wann sie den Gegenzauber sprechen musste, weil Fred es nicht schaﬀte, den Zauber ungesagt auszuführen, und immer irgendwie seinen Mund bewegte.

Nach nur einer Stunde ließ Moody sie die Übungen beenden und erklärte, dass sie nun immer damit anfangen würden, ehe sie zum weiteren Stoﬀ übergingen.

Dann demonstrierte er ihnen die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche, angeblich, weil Dumbledore wollte, dass sie sich gegen sie verteidigen konnten, und während die Zwillinge ihn fast schon bewundernd ansahen, fand Stefanie ihn ein wenig gruseliger als zuvor. Zwar mochte sie keine Spinnen – er hatte es an den Krabbeltieren gezeigt – aber allein, dass ein Lehrer diese Flüche ausführte, obwohl sie verboten waren, machte ihr irgendwie Angst.

Als sie sich wenig später zu Abendessen begaben, wo Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen, stand letztere gerade auf und ging. Fred ließ sich auf ihren Platz nieder.

„Moody", verkündete er laut, „wie cool ist er?"

„Ultracool", meinte George und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Supercool", sagte Lee und ließ sich neben George nieder, während Stefanie sich neben Lee setzte und schwieg. Sie teilte ihre Meinung nicht ganz und schenkte sich wortlos ein Glas Kürbissaft ein.

„Wir hatten ihn heute Nachmittag", erklärte George Harry und Ron, und neugierig fragte Harry nach: „Und, wie wars?"

Die drei Jungen warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu, während Stefanie konzentriert auf ihre Brotscheibe starrte.

„So eine Stunde hab ich noch nie erlebt", meinte Fred und Stefanie dachte bei sich, dass er wohl eher die zweite, als die erste Stunde meinte.

„Er weiß es Mann", ﬂüsterte Lee beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Weiß was?" Ron sah ihn fragend an und beugte sich ein wenig weiter vor.

„Weiß, wie es ist, dort draußen zu sein und es zu tun."

Diese unglückliche Formulierung brachte Stefanie beinahe zum Kichern, aber sie schaﬀte es, ernst zu bleiben.

„Was zu tun?"

„Gegen die schwarzen Magier kämpfen", erklärte Fred schließlich und George fügte hinzu: „Er hat alles erlebt."

„Irre", kam es von Lee und Stefanie seufzte.

„Geht so", murmelte sie leise, aber mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen.

„Wir haben ihn erst am Donnerstag", stellte Ron enttäuscht fest, nachdem er seinen Stundenplan herausgekramt hatte.

Am Abend saß Stefanie zusammen mit den Zwillingen im Gemeinschaftsraum, die gerade darüber sprachen, dass sie schon damit begonnen hatten, den Trank zu brauen, nur, um es einmal zu versuchen, ehe sie sich an den machten, den sie dann auch trinken wollten.

Sie hörte ihnen zu, während sie an die gegenüberliegende Wand blickte, wo Daniel Laska gerade mit einer Siebtklässlerin sprach, die ihn oﬀenbar anschmachtete. Nicht schwer zu verstehen, er sah wirklich gut aus, mit seinen blonden Haaren und den hübschen Gesichtszügen… und natürlich seinen blauen Augen.

„Stefanie", ertönte eine scharfe Stimme neben ihr und sie riss ihren Kopf herum. George sah sie ein wenig gereizt an.

„Ja?"

„Hör mal auf, Daniel anzustarren, er kann sich vor Verehrerinnen eh kaum retten."

„Ich hab ihn nicht angestarrt", wehrte sie ab, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie rot wurde.

„Ach nein? Warum hast du dann nicht bemerkt, dass Fred dein Buch ausgetauscht hat?"

„Buch?" Sie sah hinunter auf das Buch, das sie in den Händen hielt. Scharfe Tricks für scharfe Typen, anstelle ihres neuen Buches für Verwandlung. Mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck drückte sie es Fred in die Hände.

„Da, du scharfer Typ, gut zu wissen, wo du deine Tricks herhast."

Er grinste und legte es weg. „Das gehört nicht mir, das lag nur so rum."

„Sicher." Sie verdrehte die Augen und sah sich dann suchend nach ihrem Buch um, um es dann auf Freds anderer Seite zu entdecken.

„Machs mir nicht immer so schwer", maulte sie und beugte mit dem Oberkörper über seine Beine, um zu dem Buch zu gelangen, aber wie aufs Stichwort nahm er es und hielt es noch weiter weg.

„Witzig, Mr. Weasley, witzig", giftete sich und streckte sich noch weiter über seine Beine, den rechten Arm ganz durchgestreckt, war aber noch nicht einmal in Reichweite. Als sie schließlich schon praktisch auf ihm lag, gab er es ihr aus irgendeinem Grund sehr plötzlich doch und sie warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Danke", sagte sie unfreundlich und setzte sich wieder richtig auf ihren Platz.

„Ich dachte immer du verstehst Spaß", neckte George sie und sie schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Tue ich, aber nicht, wenn ich mich dafür bewegen muss." Dann aber begann sie doch zu grinsen.

„Wie siehts eigentlich aus? Schon was von Bagman gehört?"

Die beiden schüttelten ihre Köpfe. „Nein, aber wir haben den Brief erst vorgestern abgeschickt…"

„Er könnte schon da sein…", gab sie zu bedenken und die beiden sahen sich kurz an, ehe George sagte: „Wir warten noch ein paar Tage, bis Donnerstag zum Beispiel, dann schreiben wir ihm noch einen. Vielleicht ist der erste ja verloren gegangen."


	66. Der attraktive Miles Blechtley

**65\. Der attraktive Miles Bletchley**

Aber sie bekamen keinen Brief und Stefanie zweifelte irgendwie daran, dass der erste verloren gegangen war.

Am Donnerstagabend saß sie also zusammen mit den Zwillingen in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und brütete über einem neuen Brief. Ab und zu blickte sie auf und dachte daran, dass auch sie jemanden kontaktieren musste und das bald, denn sonst würde sie noch verrückt werden.

„Nein – das klingt, als würden wir ihn beschuldigen", murmelte George gerade, als Fred ein bisschen zu aggressiv erklärt hatte, dass Bagman ihnen falsches Gold gegeben hatte.

„Er wird sich nur schuldig fühlen, wenn er es absichtlich getan hat", ﬂüstere Stefanie, damit niemand sonst es hörte und Fred warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu.

„Meinst du, das hat er getan?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich meine… warum sollte er? Er ist doch kein Betrüger, zumindest soweit ich weiß. Aber andererseits … warum hat er überhaupt Leprechangold aufgesammelt? Jeder weiß, dass es verschwindet."

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wann er überhaupt Zeit dazu gehabt hat, er hat doch kommentiert." Fred kratzte sich am Kopf und beugte sich dann über das Pergament. „Aber wir versuchens jetzt einfach noch einmal mit dem Brief."

Stefanie saß noch kurz bei ihnen, dann gingen sie allerdings ins Bett und sie verbrachte den restlichen Abend damit, Hausaufgaben zu machen, wobei ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Ring wanderten, der in ihrem Beutel war. Eigentlich zu beiden Ringen. Am Ende stand sie ebenfalls früher auf, als geplant und gab sich unruhigen Träumen hin.

Am nächsten Tag war Stefanie fest davon überzeugt, endlich tun zu müssen, worum ihre Großmutter sie gebeten hatte, so schwierig das auch werden würde.

Was, wenn Miles keine Ahnung von seinem Großvater und dessen Vergangenheit hatte und sie für verrückt hielt?

Nein, wies sie sich zurecht, das würde er nicht tun, immerhin hatte sie den Siegelring seiner Familie in der Tasche!

Während des Mittagessens beobachtete Stefanie ihn nachdenklich. Sie hatte den Nachmittag über frei, wenn er nur einen Moment lang alleine wäre… aber nein, dafür müsste sie ihn ja regelrecht verfolgen und so verzweifelt war sie dann doch noch nicht.

Stefanie wandte sich ab, als Sandra Geston, die wiedermal an Bletchleys Fersen heftete, böse grinsend auf den Gryﬃndortisch zeigte, genau dorthin vermutlich, wo sie saß.

„Ja, Slytherins sind echt das Letzte", murmelte Fred, dem das oﬀenbar auch aufgefallen war.

„Denken, es gäbe was zu lachen, weil man sieben Kinder versorgen muss und nicht immer gleich einen neuen Umhang haben kann, wenn mal ein Fleck drauf kommt… oder weil man keine Zauberer als Eltern hat… oder weil man einfach nicht so denkt, wie sie."

Stefanie sah ihn überrascht an, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er etwas sagen konnte und gleichzeitig so wehmütig klang. Normalerweise sprach er auch unschöne Dinge leichthin und mit beiläuﬁgem Ton aus. Sie dachte daran, dass Angelina meinte, George wäre einfühlsamer, und fand, dass das nicht stimmte. Man musste nur ein wenig an der Oberﬂäche kitzeln um auf dieselbe sensible Ader zu stoßen.

„Ich glaube sie… naja…" Stefanie schluckte und dachte an das, was Sandra im Zug gesagt hatte. „Ich glaube sie denkt wir… äh… hätten was miteinander. Also nicht nur du und ich, auch ich und George. Zumindest hat sie sowas im Zug gesagt", fügte sie schnell hinzu und wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen blickte sie auf ihre Fingernägel, die vielleicht ein bisschen zu lang geworden waren, in der letzten Zeit.

„Ah, stimmt, das hast du erwähnt…" Seine Stimme klang ein wenig merkwürdig, vielleicht verärgert, was durchaus verständlich wäre. „Tja, dann musste sie wohl ihren eigenen Frust hinauslassen. Soweit ich weiß, läuft sie Bletchley hinterher wie ein Hund, den er keines Blickes würdigt. Ist ja klar, dass sie sich an jemanden auslassen muss, der hübscher, klüger, sympathischer und auch bei Jungen beliebter ist als sie." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah sie solange an, bis sie ihren Kopf zu ihm wandte. „Du musst dir keine Gedanken über das machen, was sie sagt", fuhr er dann endlich fort und ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Außer du hast tatsächlich mit uns beiden etwas."

„Naja, am Anfang hat sie gefragt, mit wem von euch ich was habe und dann kam sie auf euch beide", nuschelte Stefanie und konnte nicht verbergen, wie sehr sie diese gemeine Anschuldigung doch getroﬀen hatte. Alleine, dass jemand so etwas denken konnte verletzte sie.

Fred schnaubte. „Lass sie einfach reden."

Stefanie nickte und warf dann einen Blick auf den Slytherintisch, der jetzt ein wenig leerer geworden war. Geston, Bletchley und der Rest waren verschwunden.

„Ich muss jetzt in die Bibliothek", ﬁel ihr ein und sie schob ihren leeren Teller von sich. „Für die Hausaufgaben in Kräuterkunde."

Fred runzelte seine Stirn, als wäre der Gedanke die Bibliothek zu betreten, furchtbar absurd, und nickte dann. „Ja, mach das. Wir sehen uns dann später."

Also nahm Stefanie ihre Sachen und ging hinauf in die Bibliothek, die, wie immer am Jahresbeginn, angenehm leer war. Sie sah nur Hermine Granger, die an irgendetwas komischen arbeitete, dass aussah, wie Anstecker und sie war so beschäftigt, dass sie Stefanie nicht bemerkte.

Stefanie brauchte nicht lange, um die Bücher, die sie brauchte, aus den Regalen zu ﬁschen und ging dann weiter nach hinten, um einen gemütlichen und etwas abgelegeneren Platz zu ﬁnden.

Gerade, als sie auf ihren Lieblingstisch zusteuerte, lenkte eine Bewegung rechts von ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie drehte sich um und sah jemanden an einen anderen Tisch sitzen. Ihr Herz setzte kurz aus, als sie Miles Bletchley erkannte.

Das war die Gelegenheit. Niemand war hier, der sie stören konnte. Kein Slytherin und kein Gryﬃndor. Sie waren, bis auf Hermine, komplett alleine, und natürlich war da noch die Bibliothekarin, aber die zählte Stefanie nicht.

Miles blickte auf, als er sie kommen hörte, und etwas merkwürdiges ﬁel in sein Gesicht.

„Hi, ist hier frei?", erkundigte sie sich und deutete auf den leeren Platz neben ihn. Kurz zögerte er, dann jedoch musste er nickten, weil sonst niemand hier ist. Ihr ﬁel auf, dass sie nervös war. Ihre Hände zitterten, aber er bemerkte es nicht.

„Ja", sagte er kurz und sie legte behutsam ihre Bücher ab, ehe sie sich setzte.

„Du erinnerst dich sicher, dass ich mit dir reden wollte", fuhr sie tapfer fort und er, der sich bereits wieder über seinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz, den Stefanie zum Glück schon geschrieben hatte, gebeugt hatte, blickte auf.

„Ja, allerdings. Ich erinnere mich."

„Gut, hast du jetzt Zeit?"

Er seufzte tief, dann lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Schieß los, wenn's unbedingt sein muss."

„Ja, es muss unbedingt sein." Sie wusste nicht recht, wo sie anfangen sollte, entschied sich dann aber, ihm einfach den Ring unter die Nase zu halten, um sein Interesse zu wecken. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um den Schnatz zu ﬁnden, doch als sie ihn herauszog, ﬁel ihr ein, dass er sich vermutlich nicht öﬀnen wurde, nur, weil sie ihn berührte. Dann erschien nur die Schrift.

„Das ist ein Schnatz", erklärte sie überﬂüssigerweise und er schnaubte.

„Nein, wirklich?", fragte er gespielt ungläubig und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ja. Und es ist kein gewöhnlicher Schnatz. Er hat, wie alle anderen Schnatze auch, Körperspeicher und er enthält etwas, das dir gehört."

Sie umschloss ihn fest, aber er öﬀnete sich nicht. Dafür erschien wieder der Schriftzug Abigail. „Ich habe ihn", sagte sie langsam und legte ihn auf den Tisch, „letztes Jahr gefunden. In der Erde. Eigentlich hat ein Niﬄer ihn gefunden, aber egal…" Nachdenklich blickte sie auf den goldenen Ball, der so friedlich dalag und plötzlich schien Miles stutzig zu werden.

„Warte mal… du sagst, du hast ihn gefunden… und er enthält etwas, das mir gehört?"

Sie nickte. Zögernd, fast schon, als würde er sich davor fürchten, streckte er die Hand danach aus, dann nahm er ihn. Kurz umschloss seine Faust den Schnatz, doch als er sie öﬀnete, lag auch der goldene Ball oﬀen da und der Ring in ihm funkelte ihnen entgegen.

Warum hatte sich der Schnatz für ihn geöﬀnet, aber nicht für sie? Hatte ihre Großmutter nicht gesagt, sie hätten ihn zugleich gefangen? Wieso öﬀnet er sich dann nicht, wenn sie ihn berührte?

Aber sie schob diese Fragen beiseite und konzentrierte sich lieber auf Miles, dessen Hände leicht zu zittern schienen, als er den Ring an sich nahm.

„Das ist… nicht möglich…" Er betrachtete den Ring seiner Familie mit großen Augen und solcher Ungläubigkeit, als hätte man ihm soeben gesagt, er wäre in Wirklichkeit ein Muggel.

„Er gehörte deinem Großvater", murmelte Stefanie leise und starrte auf ihre Hände. Als sie ihren Blick hob, sah er ihr direkt in die Augen.

Wunderschöne, türkisblaue Augen, dachte sie und verlor sich kurz in ihnen.

„Ich weiß. Er hat ihn deiner Großmutter gegeben." Er steckte sich den Ring an den Finger und betrachtete ihn eine Weile, während Stefanie so erstaunt war, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte.

Noch ehe sie sich ﬁng, fuhr er fort: „Nein, er hat ihn vergraben."

„D,du weißt es?! Seit wann?"

Er ließ seine Hände sinken und wartete kurz, ehe er antwortete. Die Stille war bedrückend. Dann sagte er: „Ich habe ihn eine Zeit lang nicht gesehen, hatte viel um die Ohren, mein Vater. Aber vor zwei Sommern haben wir ihn in unserem Familienanwesen, wo er lebt, besucht. Er ist Witwer, musst du wissen, und hat ein paar komische Hobbys entwickelt, seit meine Großmutter tot ist. Von denen musste er meinen Eltern unbedingt stundenlang erzählen und mir war so langweilig, dass ich ein wenig im Haus herumgegangen bin. Sein Arbeitszimmer war verschlossen, aber ich hab die Türe aufbekommen und dort…" Er sah kurz auf den Ring, dann wieder zu ihr, „dort habe ich ein Bild gesehen. Ein Bild von dir."

Ein Bild von ihr? Irritiert kniﬀ sie ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen und sah ihn fragend an, während er weitersprach: „Es hat mich geschockt, das war das letzte, womit ich gerechnet hatte. Ein Bild von jemandem, der genauso aussieht wie du? Ich war verwirrt und weil ich praktisch in das Zimmer eingebrochen bin, konnte ich auch nicht danach fragen. Aber ich wusste, dass es nicht du warst, denn auf der Rückseite stand der Name-"

„Abigail", unterbrach Stefanie ihn. „Der Name Abigail."

Er nickte. „Genau. Ich wusste natürlich nicht, wer es sein sollte, aber oﬀenbar war sie mit dir verwandt. Und da er ein Bild von ihr herumstehen hatte, musste sie ihm etwas bedeuten und vermutlich eine Hexe sein."

„Deswegen warst du letztes Jahr so… ich will nicht sagen freundlich, aber nicht so gemein wie früher", schloss Stefanie und er nickte nachdenklich.

„Ja, es hat mir Stoﬀ zum Denken gegeben. Diesen Sommer habe ich ihn wieder besucht und nach Abigail gefragt… und er hat mir eine traurige Geschichte erzählt, von einer Hexe, die den Quidditchpokal über ihre Moral und Liebe gestellt hat." Er schnaubte. „Und dann wirft man uns Slytherins vor, wir wären charakterschwach."

„Ich kann mich nicht für sie entschuldigen – sie war wirklich im Unrecht." Stefanie nickte und blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Er schien das Ende der Geschichte genauso wenig zu mögen wie sie, allerdings hatte er vermutlich noch weniger Verständnis für ihre Oma, als sie, kannte er doch die Version seines Großvaters.

„Ich habe den Schnatz letztes Jahr gefunden", sagte sie erneut und begann mit ihrer Feder zu spielen, „und zufällig habe ich sie besucht… sie hat ihn gesehen und dann hat sie mir alles erzählt. Am Ende hat sie gesagt, ich soll dir den Ring geben, damit er seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzer wiederﬁndet."

Weil er nichts sagte, holte sie ihren Ring aus dem Beutel und steckte ihn sich an den Finger. Vielleicht deswegen, vielleicht hatte er es sowieso vor gehabt, tat er dasselbe mit seinem Ring.

„Danke. Ich glaube, es wird ihm viel bedeuten, zu wissen, dass sie jetzt weiß, dass sie das Falsche getan hat."

„Ich glaube, das wusste sie schon lange." Stefanie seufzte. „Aber sie war zu stolz, um zu ihm zu gehen und ihren Fehler einzugestehen. Und jetzt ist sie zu stur, um noch irgendetwas dazu zu sagen. Sie meint nur, dass sie zu ihrem Fehler steht und immerhin würde es uns nicht geben, wenn sie anders gehandelt hätte."

„Aber jetzt könnte sie umkehren… ich meine, allein die Tatsache, dass er ein Bild von ihr herumstehen hat, spricht doch dafür, dass er sie noch liebt", meinte Miles und Stefanie fand, dass er für einen Mann wirklich romantisch war.

„Das stimmt. Und sie liebt ihn auch noch…glaube ich zumindest. Das war der Eindruck, den ich bekommen habe. Außerdem sind sie beide verwitwet und einsam…"

„Und alte Menschen neigen zu Sturheit." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte dann auf etwas, das hinter Stefanie war. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte und sie drehte sich um.

Sandra Geston und Lydia Darcy kamen auf sie zu stolziert und als sie sie erkannten, blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was willst du denn mit der hier, Miles?"

Stefanie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Das ist eine Bibliothek. Hier ist man normalerweise, um zu lernen oder um Hausaufgaben zu machen, was wird er schon hier wollen?"

„Es ist nicht verboten, sich für Hausaufgaben in einem Fach, das sonst keiner versteht, Hilfe von jemandem zu holen, der klug genug dafür ist, Sandra", sagte Miles kühl und stand dann auf. „Aber ich bin jetzt sowieso fertig."

Sie bemerkte, wie er auf den Ring blickte, dann zum Schnatz. „Du kannst ihn nehmen", murmelte sie leise und er tat es, ohne zu zögern. Oﬀenbar hatte er vor, auch den Schnatz seinem Großvater zurückzugeben.

Stefanie beobachtete, wie er seine Bücher zusammenpackte, dann ging er. Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm und den Mädchen um, hörte aber die aufgeregten und hohen Stimmen der beiden Slytherins, die auf ihn einredeten und beugte sich kopfschüttelnd über ihren Kräuterkundeaufsatz.

Doch sie konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Wir merkwürdig dieses Gespräch doch gewesen war. Sie hatte zuvor fast nie mit Miles gesprochen und wenn, dann war es kein nettes Wort gewesen. Jetzt hatten sie sich unterhalten wie alte Freunde.

Weil wir dieselbe Geschichte teilen, dachte sie und ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihm nichts Neues hatte erzählen können. Er hatte dasselbe gewusst wie sie, dasselbe mit sich herumgetragen und immer wenn er sie angesehen hatte, hatte er vermutlich daran denken müssen, genau wie sie, wenn sie ihn ansah.

Leise seufzend lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und blickte auf den Platz, auf dem er vor kurzem noch gesessen war.

Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass er gegenüber den beiden Mädchen aus Slytherin gelogen hatte, indem er meinte, sie hätten zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht, aber ein wenig gab es ihr doch zu denken.

Wären das Fred und George gewesen – sie hätte auch eine Ausrede erfunden. Die Wahrheit zu sagen, wäre ihr vermutlich schwer gefallen, einfach, weil sie wusste, wie die beiden auf Slytherins reagierten. Eine nähere Verbindung, beinahe eine Art Verwandtschaft, wenn auch nicht gerade des Blutes wegen, würden sie vermutlich nicht sonderlich gut auﬀassen.

Was hatte ihre Oma noch einmal gesagt? Dass sie sich nicht von ihrem Haus einsperren lassen sollte.

Nun, das tat sie nicht. Sie hatte keine Vorurteile gegen Slytherins – die Slytherins bewiesen nur immer wieder aufs Neue, dass sie gemein und hinterhältig waren.

Genau deshalb konnte sie verstehen, warum die Zwillinge entsetzt wären, würden sie sie mit Miles sprechen sehen.

Aber er hatte in der Vergangenheit auch, genau wie die anderen Slytherins, bewiesen, dass er in dieses Haus gehörte. Nur, dass er ihr gegenüber, seit er Abigails Portrait gesehen hatte, anders war.

Und das waren nicht alle Gedanken, die in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten. Da war noch die Befriedigung, dass der Ring endlich wieder dort war, wo er hingehörte, und das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass dem eben nicht so war.

Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn und schob all diese Gedanken beiseite, um sich endlich an ihren Aufsatz zu machen, während draußen kleine Regentropfen gegen das Fenster schlugen und genau die Hintergrundgeräusche erzeugten, die sie so sehr liebte.


	67. Die beiden anderen Schulen

**66\. Die beiden anderen Schulen**

Stefanie ließ den Ring ihrer Großmutter in ihrem Beutel verschwinden und trug ihn nicht mehr. Sie war keine Price. Seit sie Bletchley den Ring gegeben hatte, fühlte sie sich besser. Es war, als wäre er wie ein schwerer Stein in ihrem Magen gelegen und dieser Stein war nun weg.

Dafür hatte sie jede Menge neue Steine bekommen und zwar in Form von Hausaufgaben und Unterrichtsstoﬀ, der tatsächlich um vieles schwieriger war, als das, was sie zuvor gelernt hatten. Manche Abende verbrachte Stefanie damit, neue Zauber zu üben, etwas, das bisher nie nötig gewesen war, weil sie Zauber meistens bei den ersten Versuchen geschaﬀt hatte. Auch die Zwillinge übten manchmal, aber meistens taten sie doch etwas anderes, wie über ihr verlorenes Geld zu reden.

Es tat Stefanie wirklich leid, aber inzwischen glaubte sie nicht mehr, dass es sich um ein Versehen gehandelt hatte und das sagte sie den beiden auch.

Auszusprechen, was auch sie sich die ganze Zeit über schon gedacht hatten, machte es nicht leichter.

„Es war unser ganzes Erspartes! Ohne Geld, können wir unsere Pläne begraben", stellte George überﬂüssigerweise fest und Stefanie blickte sie mitleidig an.

„Ich weiß und es tut mir auch unendlich leid…"

„Er muss es uns zurückgeben. Er muss. Und er wird, wir werden ihn einfach solange nerven, bis er gar nicht mehr anders kann."

Etwa eine Woche vor Halloween fanden sie am Abend vor der Großen Halle einen großen Aushang, auf dem zu lesen war:

Trimagisches Turnier Die Abordnungen aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang kommen am Freitag den 30. Oktober, um sechs Uhr nachmittags, an. Der Unterricht endet eine halbe Stunde früher. Die Schüler werden gebeten, Taschen und Bücher in die Schlafräume zu bringen und sich vor dem Schloss zu versammeln, um unsere Gäste vor dem Willkommensfest zu begrüßen.

„Sieh an", stellte Fred grinsend fest. „Ein Willkommensfest, das ist ja schon mal was."

„Wer will denn noch alles mitmachen?", fragte George leichthin, als sie zum Abendessen gingen, aber Stefanie wusste, dass er fragte, um zu erfahren, wie es mit der Konkurrenz stand. Sie hieß es nach wie vor nicht gut, dass die beiden den Richter überlisten wollten, aber sie konnte verstehen warum. Sie brauchten dringend Geld und diese 1000 Galleonen Preisgeld mussten auf sie noch verlockender wirken, als auf alle anderen.

„Soweit ich weiß", sagte sie deshalb und wich ihrem Blick aus, „Angelina, was ich gehört habe auch Carter Warrington aus Slytherin-"

Fred schnaubte. „Der Idiot? Nie im Leben."

Sie winkte ungeduldig ab. „Du hast gefragt. Oh, und natürlich Cedric."

„Cedric wer? Diggory?" George wirkte nicht nur verblüﬀt, sondern auch ein wenig sauer. „Der Idiot?"

„Er ist kein Idiot, er ist ziemlich schlau, immerhin macht er mit Arithmantik weiter."

„Ja, Steph, nur, dass allein das kein Zeichen von Intelligenz ist. Wenn dem so wäre, wären wir beide ja strohdumm, oder?"

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint", sagte Stefanie entschieden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ihr nicht so abschätzig von ihm reden müsst, er würde schon das Zeug zum Hogwarts-Champion haben und er muss dafür keinen Alterungstrank nehmen, weil er nämlich schon 17 ist."

„Wir haben auch ohne Trank das Zeug dazu, nur lassen sie uns dann nicht mitmachen", erwiderte George und sah mit einer ungewohnt säuerlichen Miene auf sie herab, was ging, weil er auch im Sitzen größer war als sie.

„Ich habe nie etwas dagegen gesagt, ich habe euch nur aufgezählt, wer alles mitmachen will!" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und der Zopf, zu dem sie ihr Haar geﬂochten hatte, hob dabei ein klein wenig ab.

In der nächsten Woche wurde das Schloss sichtbar auf Hochglanz poliert, oﬀenbar wollten es alle von seiner besten Seite präsentieren. Die Rüstungen glänzten, die ältesten Gemälde wurden, sehr zum Missfallen der Bewohner, gereinigt und die Fenster poliert.

Der Hausmeister, Mr. Filch bekam jedes Mal einen Schreikrampf, wenn jemand mit schmutzigen Schuhen ins Schloss ging als Stefanie nach dem Kräuterkundeunterricht am Donnerstag vergaß, ihre Schuhe abzuputzen, konnte sie nur durch eine gut platzierte Stinkbombe der zufällig gerade anwesenden Zwillinge gerettet werden. Die beiden waren gerade vollauf mit dem Brauen des Trankes beschäftigt und obwohl die Rettung eigentlich ein Freundschaftsdienst gewesen war, erklärte Stefanie sich bereit, ihnen dafür auch in der Praxis, und nicht nur in der Theorie, dabei zu helfen, den Trank zu vollenden.

Am Dienstag Abend kam Stefanie auch endlich hinter das Geheimnis mit Hermines Ansteckern.

Sie war gerade komplett in ein Buch vertieft, das sie für Zauberkunst lesen musste (Die Suche nach der Quintessenz) und weil der Gryﬃndorgemeinschaftsraum so enorm voll gewesen war, hatten die Zwillinge ein paar Drittklässler von dem Sofa vor dem Kamin scheuchen müssen, wo sie nun zu dritt, und ziemlich eng zusammengequetscht, saßen. Weil Fred und George sich so enorm breit machten, stand sie schließlich, ohne die Augen von den Zeilen zu lösen, auf, und setzte sich auf die Armlehne, streifte ihre Schuhe ab und stellte ihre besockten Füße auf den Platz, an dem sie zuvor noch gesessen hatte.

George, der jetzt mehr Platz hatte, streckte sich zufrieden. „Und sag uns dann, worum es in dem Buch ging."

„Ja, weil ihr nicht genug Freistunden habt, um es zu lesen", murmelte sie und blickte dann kurz auf. „Ihr könntet es echt lesen."

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste sie fast ein wenig listig an. „Nein, wir müssen versuchen, unser Geld zurückzubekommen. Und ihn persönlich zu sprechen, ist ja ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit."

„Mhm", machte Stefanie und wollte sich gerade wieder ihrem Buch zuwenden, als Hermine auf sie zukam. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine klimpernde Schachtel.

„Hallo", sagte sie und lächelte ein wenig unsicher. Dann öﬀnete sie das Kästchen und Stefanie warf einen raschen Blick hinein. Es enthielt einige Anstecker, alle in verschiedenen, bunten Farben, und auf allen stand dasselbe.

„Belfer?", fragte Fred und sah sie planlos an.

„Nein, es heißt B-ELFE-R, also Bund für Elfenrechte", erklärte Hermine und strahlte.

„Elfenrechte?", fragte Stefanie entsetzt und dachte daran, wie sehr Hermine sich über Mr. Crouchs Verhalten gegenüber seiner Hauselfe aufgeregt hatte. „Ich hoﬀe, du meinst nicht Hauselfen?"

„Doch, genau die meine ich. Wir kämpfen für gerechtere Behandlung, mehr Rechte, Bezahlung, Urlaub…"

„Krankenversicherung, Unfallversicherung, Rente, freie Feiertage und am Besten noch eine Gewerkschaft?", vollendete Stefanie ihren Satz und lächelte. „Nicht dein Ernst."

„Doch! Es ist mein Ernst. Unser kurzfristiges Ziel ist es, genaugenommen, faire Löhne durchzusetzen und faire Arbeitsbedingungen. Längerfristig wären es die Änderung des Gesetzes über den Nichtgebrauch von Zauberstäben und den – "

„Nein", unterbrach Fred sie kurz. „Ich mach nicht mit."

Hermine wirkte einigermaßen entsetzt und Stefanie seufzte, nachdem sie Fred für seine Hartherzigkeit in die Seite getreten hatte.

„Was er damit sagen wollte ist…. Es ist ja nett, das du soviel Freizeit hast, Anhänger bastelst und dich für etwas einsetzt… aber ich glaube, du solltest lieber B-KOBOLD-R oder sowas machen und dich für jemanden einsetzen, der aus auch wirklich will. Hauselfen wollen das nämlich nicht, oder hast du Binns schon mal über Hauselfenaufstände reden hören?"

„Also, ihr wollt keinen Anstecker für 2 Sickel kaufen, Mitglied werden und für Elfenrechte kämpfen, hab ich das richtig verstanden? Ihr wollt eure Freizeit lieber für sinnvolle Dinge wie Scherzartikel investieren?", fragte Hermine mit erstaunlich steifer Miene und einem relativ giftigen Blick.

George nickte. „Das hast du richtig verstanden."

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, verzog Hermine sich und Stefanie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hasse es, wenn ich gemein sein muss."

„Du warst nicht gemein… zumindest nicht sonderlich. Und ehrlich, zeig mir einen Hauselfen, der die Freiheit will – okay, Spinner gibt es immer. Aber …" George schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich dann dem Brief zu, den die beiden vor sich liegen hatten. Auch er war an Bagman adressiert.

„Wenn die anderen Schulen am 30ten ankommen", wechselte Fred plötzlich das Thema, „dann wird der Champion sicher kurz danach bestimmt."

„Davon kannst du wohl ausgehen", murmelte Stefanie, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzublicken.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, die alte McGonagall mal ein wenig auszufragen…" Georges Gesicht wirkte verheißungsvoll und er rieb sich die Hände, als würde ihm schon die Vorstellung diebisches Vergnügen bereiten.

Was er sich unter Ausfragen vorstellte, war nicht ganz das, was Stefanie darunter verstand.

Als sie am nächsten Tag zusammen Verwandlung hatten, jeder einen netten Waschbären vor sich, den sie in einen Fuchs verwandeln sollten, fragte er sie einfach gerade hinaus, als die Professorin an seinem und Stefanies Tisch vorbeiging.

Professor McGonagall sah zuerst ihn an, dann seinen Waschbären, dann Stefanies Fuchs, dann Stefanie und dann wieder ihn.

„Sie täten gut daran, endlich Ihren Waschbären zu verwandeln, anstatt sich über Dinge Gedanken zu machen, die Sie aufgrund Ihres Alters sowieso nicht wirklich interessieren dürften. Und nun seien Sie leise und stören Sie den Unterricht nicht weiter."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie davon und George sah ihr empört hinterher.

„Man wird doch noch fragen dürfen…"

„Wer weiß, wenn du deinen Waschbären schon in einen Fuchs verwandelt hättest, hätte sie es dir vielleicht gesagt", witzelte Stefanie und er schnaubte.

Am Morgen des stand Stefanie sehr früh auf, aber nicht früh genug, um vor den Zwillingen beim Frühstück zu sein. Die beiden saßen ziemlich am Tischende, ein Signal dafür, dass sie ungestört sein wollten, aber davon ließ sie sich nicht abhalten.

„Morgen", gähnte sie, als sie sich ihnen gegenüber hinsetzte. Ihr Blick glitt nach oben und ihr ﬁel auf, dass die Große Halle über Nacht geschmückt worden war. Nun hingen riesige, seidene Bänder an den Wänden, eines für jedes Haus und hinter dem Lehrertisch hing das größte von allen – das Hogwartswappen.

Beeindruckt hob sie ihre Augenbrauen. „Wow, die geben sich Mühe…" Dann wandte sie sich wieder den beiden zu, die nicht gerade glücklich wirkten. Sie wusste sofort, worum es ging.

„Bagman, hm?"

Fred nickte düster. „Ja, genau. Immer noch kein Lebenszeichen."

„Ich glaube, dass er bald in Hogwarts sein wird, wenn euch das tröstet. Dann können wir persönlich mit ihm sprechen."

Sie schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein und nahm einen Schluck davon, während George seufzte. „Eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass wir den Brief abschicken müssen."

Damit meinte er wohl den, den sie vor zwei Tagen verfasst hatten.

„Ich auch nicht. Langsam wird's peinlich, so viele Briefe zu schreiben."

„Es ist ein Reinfall, zugegeben", stimmte George mit trübseliger Miene zu. „Aber wenn er nicht persönlich mit uns sprechen will, müssen wir ihm doch den Brief schicken. Oder wir drücken ihn ihm in die Hand, er kann uns ja nicht ewig aus den Weg gehen."

Zumindest nicht, sobald er einmal da war, stimmte Stefanie ihm im Gedanken zu und wollte es gerade sagen, als Ron auf sie zukam.

„Wer geht euch aus dem Weg?", fragte er direkt und setzte sich neben Stefanie.

„Ich wünschte du", sagte Fred und Stefanie konnte förmlich aus seiner Stimme heraushören, dass es ihn ärgerte, unterbrochen worden zu sein.

„Was für ein Reinfall?", fragte Ron weiter und dieses Mal sah er George an.

„'nen naseweisen Kerl wie dich als Bruder zu haben", antwortete dieser und Stefanie trank einen langen Schluck Tee und versuchte Contenance zu bewahren.

„Habt ihr beide schon irgendwelche Ideen, was ihr beim Trimagischen Turnier anfangen wollt?", fragte Harry, der dazugekommen war. „Habt ihr darüber nachgedacht, ob ihr doch noch teilnehmt?"

„Ich habe McGonagall gefragt, wie die Champions ausgewählt werden, aber sie hat nichts verraten", erzählte George mit verbittertem Unterton. „Sie meinte nur, ich solle meinen Mund halten und endlich meinen Waschbären verwandeln."

„Was das wohl für Aufgaben sein könnten?", fragte Ron nachdenklich. „Harry, ich wette, wir könnten es schaﬀen, mit gefährlichen Dingen kennen wir uns doch aus…."

Stefanie schnaubte. „Das sind Aufgaben, die alles an euch fordern. Euren Grips, eure Zauberkräfte und euren Mut und Durchhaltevermögen…"

„Wer sind die Schiedsrichter?", erkundigte Harry sich und Hermine antwortete prompt: „Jedenfalls sind die Leiter der teilnehmenden Schulen immer in der Jury. Das weiß ich, weil alle drei beim Turnier von 1792 verletzt wurden, als ein Basilisk, den die Champions eigentlich fangen sollten, auf Nahrungssuche ging."

Sie alle sahen sie verwundert an, während Stefanie einen weiteren Schluck Tee trank und etwas hochnäsig antwortete Hermine: „Steht alles in Geschichte von Hogwarts. Natürlich ist dieses Werk nicht ganz zuverlässig. 'Eine umgeschriebene Geschichte von Hogwarts' wäre zutreﬀender. Oder 'Eine höchst einseitige und zensierte Geschichte von Hogwarts, welche hässlichere Seiten der Schule übertüncht'."

„Worauf willst du raus?", fragte Ron und mit schriller und lauter Stimme antwortete Hermine: „Hauselfen! Nicht ein einziges Mal auf über tausend Seiten erwähnt die Geschichte von Hogwarts, dass wir alle bei der Unterdrückung hunderter Sklaven mitwirken!"

Stefanie warf den Zwillingen einen allessagenden Blick zu, ehe sie ihren Tee auftrank, um Hermine nicht ansehen zu müssen, während Fred sich mit großem Interesse seinem Schinken widmete. Nur George wandte sich ihr zu. „Hör mal Hermine, bist du jemals unten in den Küchen gewesen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete sie schroﬀ. „Ich glaube kaum ein Schüler war dort unten – "

„Aber wir drei schon", erklärte er und wies auf Stefanie und seinen Bruder. „Und zwar öfters, um Essen zu klauen. Wir haben sie getroﬀen und ich sage dir, sie sind glücklich. Sie glauben, sie haben den besten Job der Welt – "

„Weil sie ungebildet sind und eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst bekamen!", zischte Hermine und wollte wohl noch mehr sagen, aber zum Glück kamen in diesem Moment die Posteulen. Erwartungsvoll blickten die Zwillinge nach oben, in der Hoﬀnung, einen Brief von Bagman zu bekommen, aber weil nichts kam, begannen sie wieder, über das Turnier zu sprechen.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie frei, weswegen es ihnen egal sein konnte, dass der Unterricht eine halbe Stunde früher endete, und hatten deshalb alle Zeit der Welt, sich in warme Umhänge zu hüllen und hinunter in die Eingangshalle zu gehen. Dort mussten sie sich in Reihen aufstellen und im Gänsemarsch gingen sie hinaus.

Es war schon recht düster, die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und langsam wurde es dunkel.

Stefanie fröstelte und zog ihren Mantel fester um sich, während sie sich suchend nach den anderen Schulen umsah.

„Meint ihr, die kommen mit dem Zug?", fragte George nach einer Weile und sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Eher nicht. Und mit einem Besen will ich auch nicht bis zu Stefanie nach Hause ﬂiegen."

Stefanie schmunzelte und zog den Umhang noch fester an sich.

„Kalt?", erkundigte Fred sich, dem sogar recht warm zu sein schien, denn er hatte seinen Umhang nur lose umgehängt.

„Wer schlank sein will, muss leiden", erklärte sie, kurz ehe Dumbledore verkündete: „Aha! Wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche, nähert sich die Delegation aus Beauxbatons!"

Woher Dumbeldore diese Erkenntnis nahm, konnte Stefanie in diesem Moment nicht ganz nachvollziehen, denn sie selbst sah weit und breit nichts.

„Dort!", schrie schließlich Stebbins aus Huﬄepuﬀ und deutete zum Wald. Er hatte Recht, etwas großes, gewaltiges kam auf sie zugeﬂogen und eine Fünftklässlerin rief etwas von wegen ein Drache würde auf sie zukommen.

„Blödsinn, es ist ein ﬂiegendes Haus!", rief ein kleiner Erstklässler und damit lag er fast richtig. Tatsächlich schien es sich um riesige Kutsche zu halten, taubengrau und gezogen und einem Dutzend geﬂügelter Pferde, allesamt Palominos, die sogar einen Riesen getragen hätte, oder zumindest einen Halbriesen.

Die ersten drei Schülerreihen sprangen zurück, als die Kutsche zur Landung ansetzte und die Pferde mit lautem Krach auf dem Boden aufkamen. Wenig später, als die Räder der Kutsche federnd den Boden berührten, erschien es viel leiser.

Die Türe wurde von innen aufgerissen und ein Junge in blassgrauem Umhang sprang heraus und zog eine aufklappbare Treppe herunter, sodass die nachfolgenden Schüler bequem aussteigen konnten.

Aber es kam keine Schar aufgeregter Schüler, nein, es war zuerst ein Schuh, etwa in der Größe des Schlittens, mit denen sie im Winter gefahren waren, gefolgt von einem langen Bein, das zu der größten Frau gehörte, die Stefanie je gesehen hatte.

Ihr stockte der Atem, als die Frau die Kutsche verließ. Nur Hagrid könnte es eventuell mit ihrer Größe aufnehmen.

Aber bis auf die Größe schien sie nicht viel mit ihm gemeinsam zu haben. Sie wirkte gepﬂegt und war sogar recht hübsch. Natürlich hätte es ihr besser getan, nicht nur schwarze Kleidung zu tragen, obwohl schwarz ja angeblich schlank machte, was Stefanie als Beweggrund für diese Kleiderwahl annahm.

Dumbledore begann zu klatschen und sie alle ﬁelen mit ein. Die Frau ging auf ihn zu und schüttelte die Hand. Was sie sagte, konnte Stefanie nicht verstehen, dafür hörte sie, wie Fred, oder George, leise sagte: „Irre."

Sie drehte sich wieder zur Kutsche und sah einige Schüler, alle in ihrem Alter, aussteigen. Ihnen war ganz oﬀensichtlich kalt, was kein Wunder war, denn sie trugen nur leichte, blaue Umhänge und hatten sich vor der Reise oﬀenbar nicht über das schottische Klima informiert. Einige von ihnen trugen zusätzliches Schals, aber auch die halfen wohl wenig.

„Meine Güte, die war aber echt groß", murmelte Lee anerkennend, als Madame Maxime, diesen Namen hatte Stefanie aufgeschnappt, ihren Schülern gebieterisch zuwinkte und sie im Schloss verschwanden.

„Die war nicht nur groß, sondern auch…" Aber George sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn er entschied sich oﬀenbar doch dafür, lieber zu lauschen, um die Durmstrangs rechtzeitig sehen zu können.

Eine Weile blieb alles still, dann aber erklang ein merkwürdiges Geräusch.

„Der See!", rief Lee plötzlich und deutete auf das Wasser. Sofort sah Stefanie auf die sonst so glatte, schwarze Oberﬂäche. Nur, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr glatt war. Stattdessen drangen Blasen nach oben, Wellen spülten ans Ufer, als würde im Inneren eine große Unruhe toben. Und dann, plötzlich, bildete sich ein Strudel im See, als hätte jemand den Stöpsel einer Badewanne herausgezogen.

Doch der See wurde nicht leer, stattdessen begann etwas emporzusteigen. Zuerst sah Stefanie nur einen Pfahl, aber dann erkannte sie, dass es ein Schiﬀsmast war. Und mit ihm kam auch ein ganzes Schiﬀ.

„Oh", machte Stefanie, brachte aber nicht mehr hinaus, während sie auf das Schiﬀ blickte, das seltsam geisterhaft wirkte, wie ein gesunkenes und nun wieder aufgetauchtes Wrack. Langsam glitt es auf das Ufer zu und sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um mehr zu sehen. Sie konnte erkennen, dass Leute von Bord gingen, große, kräftige Menschen, alle eher breit gebaut, oder sogar dick.

Erst als sie bei ihnen ankamen und ins Licht traten, erkannte Stefanie, dass das an ihren Mänteln gelegen hatte, die alle aus dickem und zotteligem Pelz bestanden.

Nur einer trug einen viel feineren, glänzenden Pelz. Es musste der Schulleiter sein, Igor Karkaroﬀ.

Tatsächlich ging er auf Dumbeldore zu und begrüßte ihn, was Stefanie nur sehen, aber nicht hören konnte. Er war groß und schlank, hatte schwarzes, langes und gepﬂegtes Haar, ganz anders als Snape, und er trug einen Spitzbart, der ihn unsympathisch wirken ließ.

„Ach du meine Güte", kam es plötzlich von Lee, der oﬀenbar wirklich gute Augen hatte, und er drehte sich mit erstauntem Gesicht zu ihnen um. „Seht ihr den hinter Karkaroﬀ? Das ist Victor Krum!"


	68. Der Feuerkelch

**67\. Der Feuerkelch**

„Naja, irgendwo muss er ja zur Schule gehen", meinte Stefanie, während sie mit den Zwillingen und Lee zurück in die Große Halle ging. Die Durmstrangs hatten sich zu den Slytherins, die Beauxbatons zu den Ravenclaws gesetzt. Stefanie setzte sich zwischen die Zwillinge und blickte hinauf zum Lehrertisch.

„Seht mal, vier neue Stühle… vielleicht haben wir Glück und Bagman kommt echt."

„Warum, willst du ein Autogramm?", fragte Lee und grinste. Fred warf ihm einen merkwürdig bösen Blick zu, ehe Stefanie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich denk mir nur, dass er kommen wird…"

Als die Lehrer hereinkamen, sprangen die Beauxbatons auf, vermutlich, um ihre Schulleiterin zu begrüßen.

„Das sind Manieren, kein Grund zum Lachen", wies Stefanie ihre Klassenkameraden zurecht, grinste allerdings auch.

Als Madame Maxime sich setzte, taten es auch ihre Schüler und Dumbeldore blieb stehen, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren, Geister und – vor allem – Gäste." Er ließ seinen Blick über die fremden Schüler gleiten und lächelte. „Ich habe das große Vergnügen, Sie alle in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie eine angenehme und vergnügliche Zeit an unserer Schule verbringen werden."

Irgendeines der Beauxbaton-Mädchen, das einen Schal um den Kopf geschlungen hatte und sehr lächerlich aussah, lachte spöttisch. Stefanie warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder ihrem Schulleiter zu.

„Das Turnier wird nach dem Festessen oﬃziell eröﬀnet und nun lade ich alle ein, zu essen, zu trinken und sich wie zu Hause zu fühlen."

Er setzte sich und die Teller und Schüsseln vor ihnen füllten sich mit allerlei Speisen. Dieses Mal waren aber auch neue Gerichte dabei, französische und östliche, damit sich die Gäste wirklich wie zu Hause fühlten.

„Aha", machte Stefanie nach einer Weile, als Bagman und Crouch sich an den Lehrertisch setzten, obwohl sie nicht gesehen hatte, von wo sie gekommen waren. „Da haben wir ihn ja."

Fred und George sahen ebenfalls zu ihm hinauf und starrten ihn an. Dann zuckte George mit den Schultern, da Lee neugierig zu ihnen sah, und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

„Versei'ung", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen, und als Stefanie sich umdrehte, sah sie einen Jungen aus Beaxbatons. Er lächelte freundlich und sie lächelte zurück.

„'ättet i'r etwas dagegen, uns diese Käseplatte su überlassen?"

Er deutete auf die nicht angerührte Platte mit verschiedenen Käsesorten. Fred und George wandten sich nun auch zu ihm und musterten ihn mit ﬁnsteren Mienen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, wir essen das eh nicht mehr, oder?", fragte sie in Richtung der Zwillinge und die beiden schüttelten, immer noch mit düsteren Gesichtsausdrücken, ihre Köpfe.

„Danke se'rr." Der Junge lächelte sie noch einmal an, nahm die Platte und ging zurück zum Ravenclawtisch.

„Wie nett", meinte Stefanie und wandte sich ihrem leeren Teller zu.

„Nett? Als ob die Platte ihn auch nur interessiert hat. Er wollte nur mit dir reden", sagte George und wirkte dabei ziemlich sauer.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, sie haben doch genug hübsche Mädchen in ihrer eigenen Schule", erwiderte sie, wurde aber ein wenig rot. Dennoch deutete sie auf eine Ansammlung von Beauxbatonsmädchen, von denen eines, mit langen, blonden Haaren, ganz besonders schön war. Sie sah sogar ein wenig aus wie eine dieser Veela.

„Ja, aber bei denen kennt er schon den Charakter." Fred schnaubte und tat sich noch mehr Blutwurst auf.

Stefanie warf ihm einen etwas entsetzten Blick zu. „Was soll das denn heißen? Dass mein Charakter schlecht ist?"

„Du weißt, wie ich das gemeint habe." Er wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte düster auf sein Essen, das er aber nicht aß. Schließlich schob er es seufzend von sich und sah sie endlich, nachdem sie ihn die ganze Zeit stur angestarrt hatte, wieder an.

„Was? Es war nur einfach so eindeutig, dass er an dir interessiert war… wir wollen dich nur warnen – dein Aussehen wird langsam gefährlich."

Stefanie schnaubte und wandte sich dem Nachtisch zu, der in diesem Moment erschienen war. Sie nahm allerdings nichts, sondern blickte nur stur in alle Richtungen, außer zu den Zwillingen. Als ob dieser Beauxbaton-Junge irgendetwas anderes gewollt hätte, als den Käse. Die beiden konnten es echt ein wenig übertreiben, mit ihrer Fürsorglichkeit. Außerdem, so dachte sie, wurde ihr Aussehen überhaupt nicht gefährlich.

Als auch der letzte Kuchen endlich verschwunden war, stand Dumbledore wieder auf und nun blickten alle interessiert zu ihm hoch. Die Zwillinge beugten sich so vor, dass sie konzentriert lauschen konnten und auch Stefanie streckte sich ein wenig.

„Der Augenblick ist gekommen", verkündete Dumbledore, „Das Trimagische Turnier kann nun beginnen. Ich möchte einige erläuternde Worte sagen, bevor wir die Truhe hereinbringen, nur um unser diesjähriges Verfahren zu erklären. Doch jenen, die sie noch nicht kennen, möchte ich zunächst Mr. Crouch vorstellen, Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit – " es gab vereinzelten Applaus, „ – und Mr. Ludovic Bagman, den Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten."

Hier war der Applaus größer, und Bagman winkte dankend in die Runde.

„Mr. Bagman und Mr. Crouch haben in den vergangenen Monaten unermüdlich für die Vorbereitungen des Trimagischen Turniers gearbeitet und sie werden neben mir, Professor Karkaroﬀ und Madame Maxime die Jury bilden, die über die Leistungen der Champions beﬁndet."

Dumbledore lächelte, da die Anspannung merklich anstieg, als er die Champions erwähnte.

„Die Truhe bitte, Mr Filch."

Sofort trat Mr. Filch auf ihn zu, in den Händen hielt er eine hölzerne, aber mit Diamanten verzierte Truhe.

„Und darin soll… der Richter sein?", murmelte Fred und Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe sie zurück ﬂüsterte: „Hat ja niemand gesagt, dass es ein Mensch ist, oder?"

„Mr. Crouch und Mr. Bagman haben die Aufgaben, die die Champions dieses Jahr lösen müssen, natürlich geprüft", sagte Dumbledore, als Filch die Truhe auf einen Tisch stellte. „Und sie haben die notwendigen Vorbereitungen für die Herausforderungen getroﬀen. Wir haben drei Aufgaben über das ganze Schuljahr verteilt, die das Können der Champions auf unterschiedlichste Weise auf die Probe stellen… ihr magisches Können – ihre Kühnheit – ihre Fähigkeit zum logischen Denken – und natürlich ihre Gewandtheit im Umgang mit Gefahren. Wie ihr wisst, kämpfen im Turnier drei Champions gegeneinander, von jeder teilnehmenden Schule einer. Wir werden benoten, wie gut sie die einzelnen Aufgaben lösen, und der Champion mit der höchsten Punktzahl nach drei Aufgaben gewinnt den Trimagischen Pokal. Ein unparteiischer Richter wird die Champions auswählen… der Feuerkelch."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schlug dreimal auf die Kiste. Sie öﬀnete sich, langsam und knarrend und Dumbledore steckte seine Hand hinein, ehe er einen Kelch herauszog. Einen großen, aus Holz geschnitzten Kelch, der so gar nichts besonderes an sich zu haben schien, bis auf die blauen Flammen, mit denen er gefüllt war. Dumbledore stellte ihn auf die Kiste, nachdem er sie geschlossen hatte, und sagte weiter: „Jeder, der sich als Champion bewerben will, muss seinen Namen und seine Schule in klarer Schrift auf einen Pergamentzettel schreiben und ihn in den Kelch werfen. Wer mitmachen will, hat vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit, um seinen Namen einzuwerfen. Morgen Nacht, an Halloween, wird der Kelch die Namen jener drei preisgeben, die nach seinem Urteil die würdigsten Vertreter ihrer Schulen sind. Der Kelch wird noch heute Abend in der Eingangshalle aufgestellt, wo er für alle, die teilnehmen wollen, frei zugänglich ist.

Um sicherzustellen, dass keine minderjährigen Schüler der Versuchung erliegen, werde ich eine Alterslinie um den Feuerkelch ziehen, sobald er in der Eingangshalle aufgestellt ist. Niemand unter siebzehn wird diese Linie überschreiten können.

Schließlich möchte ich allen, die teilnehmen wollen, eindringlich nahe legen, mit ihrer Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig umzugehen. Sobald der Feuerkelch einen Champion bestimmt hat, wird er oder sie das Turnier bis zum Ende durchstehen müssen. Wenn ihr euren Namen in den Kelch werft, schließt ihr einen bindenden magischen Vertrag. Wenn ihr einmal Champion seid, könnt ihr euch nicht plötzlich anders besinnen. Überlegt daher genau, ob ihr von ganzem Herzen zum Spiel bereit seid, bevor ihr euren Zettel in den Kelch werft. Nun, denke ich, ist es Zeit schlafen zu gehen. Gute Nacht euch allen."

„Eine Alterslinie, da habt ihr es", sagte Stefanie, als sie aufstand.

„Eine Alterslienie!" Freds Augen leuchteten, als sie durch die Halle gingen. „Die kann man doch sicher mit einem Alterungtrank austricksen? Und wenn dein Name einmal in diesem Kelch ist, hast du gut lachen - er kann doch nicht wissen, ob wir siebzehn sind oder nicht!"

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass jemand unter siebzehn eine Chance hat. Wir haben einfach noch nicht genug gelernt", stellte Hermine fest und George sagte: „Du kannst nur von dir reden. Aber du, Harry, probierst es doch sicher?"

Harry antwortete nicht, dafür schalt Stefanie sich wieder ein.

„Dumbledore persönlich will diese Linie ziehen, glaubst du nicht, dass er daran denkt, dass es Alterungstränke gibt?"

Doch die beiden hörten nicht, denn vor ihnen hatte sich ein Stau gebildet. Oﬀenbar hielten die Schüler aus Durmstrang alle auf. Endlich konnten sie weitergehen und da waren die Zwillinge schon in ein Gespräch über ihren fast fertig gewordenen Trank vertieft.

„Also Steph, wenn du morgen am großen Ereignis teil haben willst…", sagte Fred, während die beiden anderen schon die Treppen zu ihren Schlafsälen hochgingen, „dann steh früh auf."

„Das lass ich mir nicht entgehen", grinste sie, obwohl sie echte Zweifel hatte, und ging dann hinauf in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal. Angelina und Alicia waren gerade in ein ernstes Gespräch darüber vertieft, ob Angelina teilnehmen sollte.

„Soweit ich weiß, wärst du die einzige Gryﬃndor, die sich bewirbt", sagte Stefanie, während sie ihren Umhang ablegte.

„Und was ist mit den Zwillingen?"

„Die schaﬀen das nie", murmelte sie und zog ihren Pullover aus. „Außerdem … nein, ich hoﬀe einfach, dass sie es nicht schaﬀen. Das klingt alles ziemlich gefährlich…"

„Aber gewinnen wär schon echt stark…"

„Wenn ich 17 wäre, würde ich es mir auch überlegen", tröstete Stefanie Angelina und legte sich in ihr Bett. „Und du hast ja noch nen Tag Zeit."

Am nächsten Morgen stand Stefanie früh auf und traf im Gemeinschaftsraum tatsächlich die Zwillinge und Lee, die oﬀenbar gerade den Trank geschluckt hatten.

„Na, wie steht uns die Volljährigkeit?", zwinkerte George und sie grinste.

„Ja, wenn ich es mir recht überlege", sagte sie und trat so nahe an ihn heran, dass sie ihn fast berührte. Sie hob ihre Hand und fuhr prüfend über seine Wangen. „…sehe ich schon die ersten Falten."

Lachend schlug er ihre Hand weg und sie folgte den drei aufgeregten Jungen die Treppen hinunter bis in die Große Halle. Das würde in einer Katastrophe enden... Aber selbst das kälteste Herz hätte es nicht fertig gebracht, die drei, die sich so über ihre bevorstehende Aktion freuten, zu desillusionieren. Außerdem – wenn alle bisher vorgebrachten Argumente nicht geholfen hatten, würde nichts, was sie noch sagen konnte, etwas an ihrem Beschluss ändern. Sollten sie sich eben vor allen Leuten blamieren.

Der Feuerkelch stand auf dem Schemel, wo sonst der Sprechende Hut zu stehen pﬂegte, und um ihn herum hatten sich einige Schüler versammelt, um genau zu beobachten, wer seinen Namen hineinwarf.

Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine waren dabei. Stefanie stellte sich neben sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie die Zwillinge und Lee grinsend beobachtete.

„Das wars", ﬂüsterte Fred zu den drein. „Wir haben ihn geschluckt."

„Was denn?", fragte Ron ratlos und unwirsch antwortete sein Bruder: „Den Alterungstrank, du Dumpfbeutel."

„Jeder einen Tropfen." George rieb sich feixend die Hände. „Wir müssen ja nur ein paar Monate älter werden."

„Wenn einer von uns gewinnt, teilen wir die tausend Galleonen zwischen uns auf", erklärte Lee und Hermine sagte mit warnendem Blick in etwa das, was auch Stefanie schon gesagt hatte: „Ich an eurer Stelle wäre mir nicht so sicher, dass das klappt. Dumbledore hat das sicher schon bedacht."

Aber das ignorierten die drei, fast, wie sie nicht auf Stefanie hörten, nur ein wenig unfreundlicher.

„Fertig?", fragte Fred und wirkte so aufgeregt, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. „Also dann – ich geh voraus - "

Mach das, dachte Stefanie bei sich und neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um ja nichts zu verpassen. Fred wartete, bis ihn auch wirklich ansahen, dann trat er über die Linie. Aufmerksamkeitsscheu bist du ja nicht, attestierte sie ihm im Gedanken und schmunzelte.

Zuerst glaubte Stefanie, es hätte funktionierte, genau wie George, der einen Triumphschrei von sich gab und seinem Bruder nachsprang, doch dann ertönte ein zischendes Geräusch und die beiden ﬂogen aus dem Kreis, als wären sie von unsichtbaren Kugelstoßern hinausgeschleudert worden. Hart schlugen sie am kalten Steinboden auf und mit einem erstickten Schrei rannte Stefanie zu ihnen, blieb aber stehen, als sie sah, dass den beiden prächtige Bärte gewachsen waren. Das sah so komisch aus, dass sie lachen musste, genau wie alle anderen und sogar die Zwillinge selbst, sobald sie sich gesehen hatte. Da erklang Dumbledores Stimme.

„Ich habe euch gewarnt." Er musterte die beiden, während er aus der Großen Halle in den Eingangsraum kam.

„Ich schlage vor, ihr beide geht hoch zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie kümmert sich bereits um Miss Fawcett aus Ravenclaw und Mr. Summers von Huﬄepuﬀ, die ebenfalls auf die Idee kamen, sich ein wenig älter zu machen. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ihre Bärte bei Weitem nicht so schön geworden sind, wie eure."

„Hier, alter Mann, du brauchst sicher Hilfe", kicherte Stefanie, als Dumbledore sich abgewandt hatte, und streckte einem der Zwillinge die Hand hin. Er nahm sie und ließ sich aufhelfen, während sie zweimal hinsehen musste, um zu erkennen wer es war. Sie hatte die starke Vermutung, dass es Fred war, war sich aber aufgrund der Bärte nicht sicher. Lee, der nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu lachen, ging mit ihnen hinauf zum Krankenﬂügel.

Madame Pomfrey schien schon auf so etwas gewartet zu haben, denn sie verfrachtete beide in ein Bett und gab ihnen etwas zu trinken, das oﬀenbar wirklich ekelig schmeckte. Lee verzog sich bald, um noch Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber Stefanie blieb bei den beiden, weil sie nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, und weil sie sie so gerne mit den Bärten sah.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wie gut ihr euch halten werdet, wenn ihr alt seid", grinste sie. „Keine Glatze, oﬀenbar ist das Gen eures Vaters an euch vorbeigezogen."

„Ich ﬁnde, mein Bart ist schon wieder geschrumpft", stellte Fred fest und fuhr über die immer noch weiße Haarpracht.

„Ich ﬁnde eher, dass er langsam wieder ein wenig rot wird… und übrigens ist deiner ein bisschen länger gewesen, weil du dich heute nicht rasiert hast."

„Er hatte keine Lust", erklärte George und schien es ziemlich vergnüglich zu ﬁnden, wie weit Stefanie sich über seinen Bruder beugte, um den Bart betrachten zu können.

Schließlich setzte sie sich wieder aufrecht auf die Bettkante und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, lasst euch keinen Bart stehen. Das sieht echt nicht gut aus."

Aber je kleiner der Bart wurde, desto besser wurde es, und als gegen Mittag nur noch ein Dreitagebart da war, war Stefanie doch ziemlich beeindruckt wie gut das aussah.

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen kamen Alicia und Angelina hinauf, und erzählten, dass Angelina ihren Namen tatsächlich hineingeworfen hatte.

„Hoﬀentlich wirst du es auch", sagte George entschieden und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Stefanie sah, dass Angelina ein wenig rot wurde, und sich rasch abwandte. Aber wie konnte sie auch nicht, die noch übriggebliebenen Bartstoppeln sahen einfach zu gut aus, um nicht rot zu werden, wenn man sich sowieso schon für ihn interessierte.

Damit Angelina nicht glaubte, sie würde ihr in die Quere kommen, sah Stefanie lieber zu Fred, was sowieso einfacher war, weil sie auf seinem Bett saß. Sein Bart war immer noch länger als der seines Bruders. Er saß nicht, wie George, sondern hatte seine Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und sein Kissen ein wenig aufgerichtet, sodass er auch nicht wirklich lag. Ihr Blick huschte von seinem Bart zu seinen geschlossenen Augen und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, woran er wohl gerade dachte. Als sie wieder zu dem Bart sah, dachte sie, dass er sich wirklich so einen stehen lassen sollte und ohne recht zu merken, was sie tat, fuhr sie mit ihrem Daumen über sein Kinn und dann weiter seine Wange hinauf bis zu seinem Ohr. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sie ein wenig überrascht an.

Erst jetzt wurde sie sich wirklich bewusst, was sie eigentlich tat und zog ihre Hand zurück, immer noch seine Bartstoppeln spürend. Um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, grinste sie. „Ich kann ja nur für mich sprechen, aber du solltest ihn auf keinen Fall ganz abrasieren."

„Stimmt", sagte Angelina und Stefanie war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen, dass ihr jemand zustimmte. „Ich mag das auch. Dreitagebärte sehen gut aus und machen männlich."

„Aber keine Vollbärte!", warf Alicia ein und schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. „Da is ein nacktes Babygesicht doch besser."

„Willst du etwa sagen, dass ich ein Babygesicht haben werde, sobald mein Bart verschwunden sein wird?", fragte George entsetzt und grinsend setzte Fred sich auf.

„Ich zum Glück nicht." Er sah seinen Bruder kurz an, ehe er weiter sagte: „Ich glaube, ich sehe gar keinen Bart mehr." Dann fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über seine eignen Stoppeln, etwa so, wie Stefanie zuvor und wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich. „Dann wäre die Frage, wer von uns männlicher ist, ja wohl geklärt."

Stefanie, Angelina und Alicia mussten lachen und auch George hatte ein müdes Grinsen für diesen Spruch übrig, ehe Madame Pomfrey kam und die beiden entließ.

Beim Abendessen waren die beiden wieder bester Laune und man merkte ihnen in keiner Art und Weise an, dass sie enttäuscht wären. Fred hatte sich tatsächlich nicht von seinen Stoppeln getrennt, weswegen die beiden an diesem Abend besonders leicht zu unterscheiden war.

Stefanie, die zwischen ihnen saß, blickte ab und zu hinüber zu Alicia und Angelina, die ein wenig weiter weg saßen, und beide nervös wirkten.

„Ich hoﬀe, es wird Angelina", meinte Fred, als Harry, Ron und Hermine sich setzten.

„Ich auch", meinte Hermine aus vollem Herzen. „Na, wir werden es ja gleich erfahren!"

So gleich dann aber doch nicht. Zuerst mussten sie noch ihr Festessen verspeisen und dieses Mal aß Stefanie weniger als am Vorabend, weil ihr praktisch noch schlecht vom letzten Essen war. Sie beschränkte sich darauf, alle Pfeﬀerminzbonbons zu stehlen und ein wenig Gemüse zu essen.

Während des Essens wurden sie wieder unterbrochen, dieses Mal allerdings von drei Jungen aus Durmstrang, die Stefanie um irgendein Fleisch baten. Sie reichte es ihnen schon, als Fred sie überraschend am Handgelenk packte und dazu zwang, es wieder hinzustellen. „Das wollte ich noch essen", erklärte er mit einem Blick auf die drei, die daraufhin wieder gingen.

Er ließ Stefanie los und würdigte das Fleisch keines Blickes mehr.

„Was sollte das? Du magst doch überhaupt kein Schwein!", erinnerte Stefanie ihn ein wenig aufgebracht und er sah sie mit einem Blick an, den sie inzwischen schon ein bisschen besser kannte.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, die waren wegen des Fleisches hier?"

„Warum denn sonst? Und sag nicht schon wieder, dass sie wegen mir da waren!"

Also sagte er nichts und wütend wandte sie sich lieber George zu, der das Ganze recht amüsiert betrachtet hatte.

„Glanzleistung", sagte er zu seinem Bruder und Stefanie konnte hören, wie Fred schnaubte.

Stefanie sah ein wenig weiter den Tisch hinunter, und erkannte Daniel Laska, der wieder einmal verboten gut aussah und, wie immer eigentlich, von ein paar Mädchen umringt war.

Vermutlich, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, hatte auch er sich beworben und irgendwie geﬁel ihr der Gedanke, Daniel als Champion zu sehen. Was ihr aber nicht behagte, war die Vorstellung, dass dann noch mehr Mädchen auf ihn aufmerksam werden würden.

In diesem Moment verschwand endlich das Essen von den Tischen und langsam erhob sich Dumbledore. Es wurde still in der Halle und alle Augen legten sich nun auf den Feuerkelch, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.

„Nun, der Kelch ist gleich bereit, seine Entscheidung zu fällen", verkündete Dumbeldore und Stefanie fühlte, dass sie nervös wurde, obwohl es keinen Grund dazu gab. Angelina warf einen schnellen Blick zu ihr und sie zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu, ehe ihr klar wurde, dass der Blick eigentlich eher George gegolten haben durfte und nur gut getarnt war. Dennoch, sie drückte die Daumen für die Freundin, während Dumbledore weitersagte: „Ich schätze, er braucht noch eine Minute. Wenn die Namen der Champions ausgerufen werden, bitte ich sie, hier aufs Podium zu kommen und am Lehrertisch vorbei in diese Kammer dort zu gehen – " er wies auf auf eine Tür neben dem Tisch, " – wo sie dann ihre ersten Anweisungen erhalten."

Stefanie sah kurz von Dumbledore weg und auf Harry, Ron und Hermine, die ihr ja gegenüber saßen. Keiner erwiderte den Blick, zu gespannt starrten sie auf den Kelch.

Dumbledore hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab gezogen und schwang ihn ausladend durch die Luft. Sofort erloschen sämtliche Kerzen, bis auf die, die in den geschnitzten Kürbissen waren, sodass die Halle nun im Halbdunklen lag.

„Gott, ich bin nervös", ﬂüsterte Stefanie leise und George antwortete grinsend: „Weil du ja Grund dazu hast."

Ab und zu warf jemand einen Blick auf die Uhr und Lee, der ganz in der Nähe saß, ﬂüsterte deutlich hörbar: „Gleich geht's los."

Tatsächlich, die Flammen im Kelch färbten sich rot und Stefanie konnte Funken sprühen sehen. Dann schoss eine Flammenzunge in die Luft – Stefanie zuckte zurück – und ein verkohltes Stück Pergament ﬂatterte hinaus. Kein Mucks war zu hören, als Dumbledore es auﬃng und Stefanie spürte, wie die Nervosität sich vor allem in ihrer Magengegend breit machte, ehe er laut vorlas: „Der Champion für Durmstrang ist Viktor Krum."

„Kann oﬀenbar mehr als nur ﬂiegen", sagte sie aus den Mundwinkeln und die Zwillinge nickten, während sie höﬂich ein wenig Applaus spendeten. Krum stand vom Slytherintisch auf und ging hinaus zu Dumbledore, während die anderen ihm zujubelten. Als er in der Kammer verschwand, hob Karkaroﬀ seinen Kelch und prostete herum. „Bravo Viktor!", rief er laut genug, um alle zu übertönen. „Wusste doch, du hast es in den Knochen!"

Langsam wurde es wieder still und ein zweites Mal spuckte der Kelch einen Namen aus. Dieses Mal war Stefanie nicht mehr so nervös, sie rechnete damit, dass es jetzt um Beauxbatons ging und tatsächlich las Dumbledore: „Champion für Beauxbatons ist Fleur Delacour!"

Ein hübsches Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren erhob sich grazil, es war jene, die Stefanie mit einer Veela in Verbindung gebracht hatte, einfach, der Haarfarbe wegen.

Die anderen Beauxbatons wirkten alle ziemlich enttäuscht, einige weinten sogar. Dennoch war der Applaus groß, während Fleur in der Kammer verschwand.

Nun nahm die Anspannung wieder merklich zu, jetzt ging es um den Champion für Hogwarts und das war doch etwas Aufregenderes, als der für die anderen Schulen.

Stefanie betrachtete mit angehaltenem Atem, wie der Kelch ein Blatt Pergament ausspuckte und wagte nicht einmal, kurz wegzusehen, um einen Blick auf die nervöse Angelina zu werfen.

„Der Hogwartschampion", verkündete Dumbledore schließlich, „ist Cedric Diggory!"

Zuerst war Stefanie erstaunt und ein wenig enttäuscht, aber dann sah sie die Begeisterung am Huﬄepuﬀtisch und dachte, dass Cedric das wirklich verdient hatte.

Der Lärm, den die Huﬄepuﬀs erzeugten, übertraf alles – noch nie hatte sich jemand aus ihrem Haus besonders hervorgetan und nun kam der Champion aus ihren Reihen!

Ja, sie gönnte es ihm, aber dennoch warf sie Angelina einen mitleidigen Blick zu, doch zu ihrer Überraschung winkte diese lächelnd, fast erleichtert, ab.

„So ein Mist, jetzt ist auch noch der Idiot Champion", sagte Fred laut und George nickte. „Angelina wäre viel besser gewesen."

Zumindest rein von ihren Fertigkeiten her, dachte Stefanie bei sich, war Cedric besser. Sie hatte das zuvor gewusst und der Kelch hatte es bewiesen, aber sie war nicht lebensmüde und sprach es aus.

Langsam wurde es wieder leiser und Dumbledore strahlte. „Bestens! Schön, wir haben unsere drei Champions. Ich bin sicher, ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass ihr alle, auch die nicht ausgewählten Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang, euren Champion mit äußersten Kräften unterstützt. Indem ihr euren Champion anfeuert, könnt ihr durchaus dazu beitragen –"

Doch er verstummte plötzlich und Stefanie sah sofort, was los war: Der Feuerkelch hatte seine Flammen wieder rot gefärbt. Eine lange Flamme schoss in die Höhe und ein weiteres Blatt Pergament ﬁel hinaus. Sie lehnte sich weit vor und kniﬀ ihre Augen zusammen, um ganz sicher zu sein, aber Dumbledores Blick war Bestätigung genug.

Er ﬁng es, als stumm den Namen und blickte eine ganze Weile lang einfach hinauf.

Alle sahen zu ihm, dann räusperte er sich und sagte laut: „Harry Potter."

Entsetzt wandte Stefanie ihren Blick zu Harry, der mindestens genauso geschockt aussah wie alle anderen. Nein, viel mehr noch, er wirkte unglaublich verwirrt, als würde er nicht verstehen, was passiert war.

„Ich habe meinen Namen nicht hineingeworfen, das wisst ihr doch", sagte er und sein Blick zeigte, dass er das auch so meinte.

„Harry Potter! Harry, nach oben, wenn ich bitten darf!", rief Dumbledore und Hermine gab Harry einen Schups und murmelte irgendetwas.

Stefanie sah ihm hinterher, wie er hinauf stolperte und sie war sich so sicher, dass er seinen Namen nicht hineingeworfen hatte, wie man sich nur sein konnte.


	69. Bagmans Ausreden

**68\. Bagmans Ausreden**

„Wie hat er das nur gemacht?", murmelten Fred und George die ganze Zeit, während sie hinauf in den Gryﬃndorturm gingen.

„Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass er das war, oder?", fragte Stefanie ein wenig überrascht und die beiden sahen sie an, als wäre sie soeben durch einen IQ-Test gefallen.

„Wer denn sonst?"

„Keine Ahnung… jemand anderes auf jeden Fall. Habt ihr nicht sein Gesicht gesehen?! Er war so überrascht, dass er gewählt wurde…"

„Ja, aber nicht, weil sein Name da drin war, sondern weil er als vierter Champion gewählt wurde", meinte Fred, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten.

„Auf jeden Fall hätte er es uns echt verraten können", sagte George und ließ sich in einen Sessel neben dem Portraitloch fallen, anscheinend um Harry abpassen zu können, genau wie alle anderen.

Es kamen noch einige Gryﬃndors, aber keiner ging hinauf in die Schlafsäle, sie alle blieben im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf Harry.

Als er endlich kam, brach die Hölle los. Fred und George stürzten sich auf ihn und auch Angelina nahm sich seiner an und verkündete, dass sie sehr froh wäre, dass es nun einen Gryﬃndorchampion gab, wenn schon nicht sie.

Harry schien nicht sehr erfreut über den Trubel zu sein und musste sich regelrecht von George loseisen, um endlich ins Bett gehen zu können. Als er die Treppe hinauf verschwunden war, nach einer ganzen halben Stunde, ließen die Zwillinge sich wieder neben Stefanie nieder.

„Na, hat er euch sein Geheimnis verraten?", fragte sie in neckender Tonlage und die beiden schüttelten den Kopf.

„Besonders froh sah er aber auch nicht aus", stellte Daniel Laska fest, der sich in diesem Moment zu ihnen gesellte.

„Endlich noch jemand, der das gesehen hat." Stefanie sah zu ihm hoch und bemerkte, dass seine Augen kurz aufblitzten, ehe er grinste. „Ist vielleicht auch nur Wunschdenken. Ich wäre es echt gern geworden, aber…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ dann zu, dass eine Klassenkameradin ihn weg von ihnen und zu einer Gruppe Mädchen zog. Stefanie blickte ihm hinterher und seufzte.

„Nanana, du wirst doch nicht anfangen, für ihn zu schwärmen" ,sagte George kopfschüttelnd und sie warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Das tue ich nicht. Dafür kenne ich ihn zu wenig. Aber er sieht gut aus", und ich würde ihn gerne besser kennenlernen, vollendete sie den Satz im Geiste.

Hatten Fred und George nicht gesagt, ihre Schönheit würde langsam gefährlich werden? Das war vermutlich eine Umschreibung dafür gewesen, dass sie sie schön fanden. Ginny und Hermine hatten das auch gesagt und auch erzählt, dass Bill und Charlie so dachten. Dieser Junge aus Beauxbatons und die drei aus Durmstrang schienen dasselbe zu ﬁnden. Warum also nicht auch Daniel? Meine Güte, sie kamen sogar aus demselben Land, wenn das nicht eigentlich Gemeinsamkeit genug wäre, um miteinander zu reden.

Sie seufzte und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie wirklich nahe dran war, für ihn zu schwärmen, aber wie um Himmels Willen konnte man das denn als Mädchen nicht tun? Er sah nicht nur unglaublich gut aus, sondern war auch noch einer der besten Jäger, die sie kannte. Er hätte vielleicht sogar mit denen aus den Nationalmannschaften mithalten können!

Und genau dasselbe schienen auch ein Dutzend andere Mädchen zu denken, wie es aussah.

„Ja, er sieht gut aus. Na und? Wer sieht laut euch Mädchen denn noch gut aus?", fragte Fred ein wenig unwirsch und Angelina, die das gehört hatte, setzte sich kichernd zu ihnen.

„Also, Diggory auf jeden Fall." Sie warf Stefanie einen vielsagenden Blick zu und sagte dann: „Und Miles Bletchley. Ich weiß, er ist ein Slytherin, aber er ist einfach heiß, nicht wahr, Steph?"

Weil Fred und George wirklich schon einen recht verzweifelten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern hatten, lachte Stefanie. „Ja, er ist ziemlich attraktiv… aber ihr beide gehört auch zu meinen Favoriten", fügte sie hinzu, um die beiden ein wenig zu beruhigen und weil es stimmte.

„Na wenigstens etwas", murmelte George und fuhr sich durch das Haar. „Diggory und Bletchley… echt jetzt…"

„Und Daniel, hast du vergessen." Angelina zwinkerte Stefanie zu und sie grinste zurück. Ja, sie beide verstanden sich schon.

„Was ist mit Davies?", fragte Fred plötzlich und sah Stefanie direkt an. „Mit dem warst du sogar zusammen."

Sie nickte und zog eine Grimasse. „Leider. Und nein, er hat schon besser ausgesehen… also… ich ﬁnde halt, dass er seine Haare nicht so lang werden lassen hätte sollen…"

„Das stimmt." Angelina nickte bekräftigend. „Er ist ja ein hübscher Junge, aber diese Haare…" Sie seufzte und die Zwillinge schienen zufrieden damit.

Am Sonntagmorgen verschliefen die Zwillinge und Stefanie, Alicia und Angelina frühstückten alleine, aber in aller Ruhe. Erst, als sie schon von ihrem Tisch aufstanden, kamen Lee, Fred und George die Treppe in den Eingangsbereich herunter und grinsten ihnen verschlafen zu. Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass nun auch George auf eine morgendliche Rasur verzichtet hatte und stieß Angelina an.

„Hast du gesehen? George arbeitet an seinem Dreitagebart. Hat sich oﬀenbar deine Worte zu Herzen genommen."

Angelina wurde ein wenig rot, grinste aber. „Ja, ich habs bemerkt."

„Wie könntest du auch nicht, du hast praktisch einen George-Sensor eingebaut. Sobald er den Raum betritt, siehst du nur noch ihn", bemerkte Alicia grinsend und ﬁng sich Angelinas strafenden Blick ein.

„Kannst du die beiden eigentlich unterscheiden?", fragte Stefanie und musterte ihre Freundin neugierig. Sie hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass weder die Brüder, noch Eltern, noch Freunde der Zwillinge immer wussten, wer wer war. Stefanie gehörte noch zu denen, die fast immer wussten, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, außer es war Dunkel und sie hörte nur die Stimmen.

„Naja, meistens. An der Art, wie sie sich benehmen. Sicher weiß ich es dann erst, wenn der einen den anderen beim Namen nennt. Aber eigentlich geht es recht gut."

„Besser als bei mir." Alicia verzog ihren Mund zu einer Schnute. „Letztens hab ich Fred gebeten, mir beim Tragen von einigen echt schweren Wälzern zu helfen, ihn aber George genannt und er hat gesagt, er würde ja gerne, wäre aber nicht sein Bruder und ist gegangen. Zum Glück kam George gleich hinter ihm und hat sie mir getragen."

Stefanie kicherte, als sie das hörte. Das klang wirklich nach einer Fred-Aktion. Und es war typisch für George, dass er dann half.

„Genau deswegen mag ich George." Angelina seufzte verliebt, gerade, als sie beim Portrait der fetten Dame ankamen. „Fred hätte nur George und vielleicht noch Stefanie beim Tragen geholfen, aber sonst…"

Stefanie, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Fred ihr bei irgendetwas nicht helfen würde, schwieg.

„Ja, George ist ganz nett", sagte Alicia, winkte jedoch ab. „Aber nichts gegen Oliver." Nun seufzte sie verliebt und holte dann einen Brief aus ihrer Umhangtasche. „Ich hab den gestern beantwortet und hoﬀentlich schreibt er schnell…. Obwohl er grad in einem Trainingslager in Wales ist."

„Weit weit weg also." Stefanie grinste schief und sie ließen sich am Kamin nieder. Sie holte ihre Hausaufgaben heraus, genau wie die anderen und sie versanken in eine Zeit des friedlichen Lernens, zumindest bis Lee und die Zwillinge wieder heraufkamen und ebenfalls ihre Hausaufgaben machen wollten. Nun ging es viel lauter zu, denn die ganze Zeit hatten sie irgendwelche Fragen, was Stefanie schon kannte, aber Alicia und Angelina mächtig nervte. Bis zum Mittagessen waren sie jedoch fertig und als sie dann in der Großen Halle saßen und aßen, sahen die Zwillinge immer wieder hinauf zum Lehrertisch, wo Bagman gut gelaunt eine Suppe löﬀelte.

„Ich glaub wir knöpfen ihn uns gleich vor, was meinst du?", fragte Fred seinen Bruder und George nickte. „Machen wir."

Stefanie, die schon fertig war und nur noch auf die beiden wartete, ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen und erwiderte das Lächeln eines Jungen aus Beauxbatons, der gerade zu ihr gesehen Glück ﬁel das keinem der Zwillinge auf, sonst hätten sie schon wieder angefangen, sie zu ‚beschützen'.

Als die beiden dann endlich fertig waren, standen sie auf und gingen schnurstracks auf Bagman zu. Stefanie jedoch hielt sie zurück, indem sie beide an den Armen fasste. „Wartet, das ist schlecht."

„Was? Er ist gerade da, keine Ahnung, wo er sich sonst so rumtreibt", meinte George und Stefanie seufzte.

„Ja, aber jetzt können die anderen Lehrer auch zuhören. Ihr habt gewettet, vielleicht denken sie auch, dass ihr zu jung dafür seid und heißen es nicht gut. Außerdem bringt ihr ihn vielleicht in Verlegenheit, weil er euch ja versehentlich falsches Gold gegeben hat… besser wir warten ab, wo er gleich hingehen wird und passen ihn ab, wenn er alleine ist."

Das sahen die beiden ein, also lauerten sie förmlich darauf, dass Bagman endlich aufstand und ging. Heimlich schlichen sie ihm hinterher und als er gerade durch einen menschenleeren Flur ging, beschleunigten die Zwillinge ihre Schritte und holten ihn auf.

„ !", rief George und Bagman blieb überrascht stehen. Als er sich zu den Zwillingen umwandte, sah Stefanie, dass er nicht gerade erfreut wirkte. Sie hielt sich ein bisschen im Hintergrund und er bemerkte sie nicht.

„Ach, ihr seid es …", begann er und wurde auch schon von Fred unterbrochen.

„Hören Sie, es geht um unseren Wettgewinn, wir haben Ihnen schon ein paar Mal geschrieben deswegen, aber anscheinend sind die Briefe verloren gegangen…"

„Auf jeden Fall haben Sie uns versehentlich Leprechangold gegeben und es hat sich aufgelöst", erklärte George weiter und Bagman fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar.

„Äh, ein andermal Jungs, ich habs eilig."

Damit drehte er sich um und hastete schnell den Flur entlang.

Die Zwillinge wandten sich nun wieder Stefanie zu und wirkten ein wenig verwirrt. „Äh… okay…"

„Oﬀenbar wollte da jemand nicht über Geld reden", stellte Stefanie nüchtern fest, während ihre Theorie, Bagman hätte die Briefe sehr wohl bekommen, sich festigte. Ganz oﬀensichtlich wollte er ihnen kein Geld geben.

Nicht gerade bester Laune gingen die drei zurück in den Gryﬃndorturm. Unterwegs trafen sie ein paar Huﬄepuﬀs, die sie böse anfunkelten, einfach weil sie Gryﬃndors waren und ein Gryﬃndor ihrem Cedric die Show gestohlen hatte.

„Der arme Harry", meinte Stefanie nachdenklich und die beiden sahen sie ungläubig an.

„Arm? Er ist ein Glückspilz! Wenn ich mitmachen dürfte…"

„Ja, schon klar", murmelte Stefanie und kletterte durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das Trimagische Turnier sorgte für Aufregung bei allen Schülern, am meisten aber wohl bei den Erstklässlern. Stefanie hatte am Rande mitbekommen, dass die Kleinen sich gar nicht mehr konzentrieren konnten und die meisten ihre Hausaufgaben gar nicht, die anderen nur mangelhaft erfüllt, abgaben und die Lehrer damit an den Rand der Verzweiﬂung trieben.

Dennoch, der Unterricht musste weitergehen, egal, wie schwer es ﬁel, sich zu konzentrieren.

Nach einer Zauberkunststunde in der Woche nach der Auswahl, ging Stefanie noch zu Professor Flitwick und befragte ihn wegen eines Problems, das ihr bei einer Hausaufgabe aufgekommen war. Zuerst warteten die Zwillinge noch geduldig auf sie, dann wurde es ihnen zu lange und sie machten sich schon einmal auf den Weg in die große Halle. Stefanie brauchte nur noch wenige Minuten, bis sie ihnen folgte und sie beeilte sich, damit sie ihr nicht die besten Stücke wegessen konnten.

Sie hätte sich gar nicht solche Sorgen machen müssen – schon nach drei Fluren hörte sie das Geräusch von Zaubern und als sie um die nächste Eckte eilte, erblickte sie ihre besten Freunde im Duell mit Montague und Warrington. Es war Stefanie ein Rätsel, was die vier Jungen dazu gebracht haben konnte, ihre Zauberstäbe zu zücken und auf dem Flur einen Kampf auszutragen, aber sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und schloss den Raum zwischen ihnen, sodass sie hören konnte, wie Montague mit trägem Grinsen sagte: „Da ist sie ja."

Die Zwillinge mussten sich nicht umdrehen, weil sie in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen auftauchte und ohne nachzufragen, worum es eigentlich ging, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, um ihnen beizustehen.

Natürlich war es jetzt kein fairer Kampf mehr – zwei gegen drei hatte nichts mehr mit Gerechtigkeit zu tun. Mit Stefanies Zaubern konfrontiert, ﬁel es den Slytherins schwer, alle Zauber abzublocken und schon traf Warrington Georges Entwaﬀnungszauber und schleuderte ihn bis zum Ende des Flures, während Fred einen Beinklammernﬂuch auf Montague schoss, der ihn ebenfalls kampfunfähig zurückließ.

„WAS SOLL DAS?!", ertönte in diesem Moment eine Stimme hinter ihnen und die drei wussten sofort, dass es sich um McGonagall handelte.

„Ein Duell auf dem Flur? Sind Sie drei wahnsinnig geworden? In mein Büro! SOFORT!"

Als Stefanie sich zu der Hauslehrerin umdrehte, sah sie, dass sie wirklich wütend war. „Gehen Sie vor, ich komme nach, sobald ich mich um diese beiden Herren am Boden gekümmert habe."

Also machten die drei sich auf den Weg in McGonagalls Büro. Während sie gingen, konnte Stefanie ihre Neugierde nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und fragte: „Wieso habt ihr überhaupt gekämpft? Ich weiß, die beiden sind Idioten, aber das alleine ist doch kaum Grund, auf den Fluren ein Duell zu starten?"

„Sie haben provoziert. Hatten heute wohl Lust, eins auf die Nase zu bekommen", teilte George ihr mit und zuckte mit den Achseln, während er die Bürotüre öﬀnete.

„Ihr solltet euch nicht so leicht zur Weißglut treiben lassen – die wollten doch, dass es Ärger gibt."

„Haben sie ja auch bekommen", sagte Fred und ein listiges Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen.

Stefanie musste schmunzeln, während sie sich auf dem einzigen Besucherstuhl niederließ, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand, während die Zwillinge begannen, sich im Raum umzusehen.

George schien besonderen Gefallen an einem der Bücherregale gefunden zu haben, in dem sich einige dicke, in Leder eingebundene, Ordner befanden.

„Cool, die Schülerakten der Gryﬃndors. Lasst uns unsere mal ansehen", sagte er und Stefanie erhob sich neugierig.

„Hat McGonagall wirklich Akte zu jedem Gryﬃndor?" Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um nach ihrer zu suchen, bevor ihr einﬁel, dass es leichter wäre, die der Zwillinge zu ﬁnden und in die Hocke ging. Tatsächlich waren die beiden Ordner gleich gefunden, da sie deutlich dicker waren, als die der Mitschüler. Stefanie zog Freds Ordner heraus und schlug ihn auf der ersten Seite auf.

„Frederick?" Sie kicherte. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

„Besser als Alfred", teilte er ihr mit und warf einen abschätzigen Blick in ihre Richtung. „Und wenn ich diesen Namen noch einmal von dir höre, wird das Konsequenzen haben."

Sie konnte ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. „Oh je. Ich glaube, ich werde das Risiko eingehen. Dieser Name gefällt mir einfach viel zu gut."

Er nahm ihr seinen Ordner aus der Hand und stellte ihn zurück ins Regal. „Vergiss, was du gesehen hast. Jetzt schauen wir mal in deinen Ordner."

George hatte Stefanies Akten scheinbar schon gefunden, denn er schlug gerade einen Ordner auf und hielt ihn seinem Bruder hin.

„Na sieh sich das mal einer an." Die beiden Brüder warfen sich einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Francine? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen zweiten Vornamen hast."

„Die kennen meinen zweiten Vornamen?" Stefanie stellte sich neben die beiden und versuchte, einen Blick über Georges Schulter zu erhaschen.

„Wieso heißt du Francine? Ist das nicht französisch?"

„Doch." Sie blickte auf und nickte George zu. „Mein Opa mütterlicherseits hat den Namen aus Frankreich mitgebracht, wo er im zweiten Weltkrieg stationiert war. Er wollte meine Mutter so nennen, aber der Name bedeutet übersetzt etwas wie ‚Die kleine Französin' und das fand meine Oma unpassend. Also haben sie Mama Franziska genannt, die deutsche Version des Namens. Mama fand Francine aber immer hübsch, also tat sie Opa den Gefallen und hat mich so genannt."

Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln und nahm den beiden ihre Akte ab, um sie zurück ins Regal zu stellen. „Das bedeutet also, dass du ‚Stefanie, die kleine Französin' heißt?", hakte Fred nach und warf George einen belustigten Blick zu.

„So kann man es wohl übersetzen."

Die beiden brachen in Gelächter aus, etwas, was Stefanie nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. So schlimm war der Name nun auch nicht.

„Sie ﬁnden es wohl wahnsinnig lustig, sich im Flur zu duellieren, nicht wahr?", erklang McGonagalls Stimme aus der Türe und brachte die Zwillinge dazu, zu verstummen.

Die Lehrerin trat in den Raum und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch, um den drei Musterschülern einen strengen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Ich muss sagen, dass meine Enttäuschung keine Grenzen kennt. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass Sie beide nichts lieber tun, als zu Ihrem persönlichen Vergnügen Regeln zu brechen und doch hätte ich erwartet, dass Sie nun, da alle Augen auf die Schule gerichtet sind und wir hier Gäste beherbergen, doch genug Stolz für das Schloss aufbringen, um sich ein wenig zusammenzureißen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so viele Briefe wegen eines Schülers geschrieben zu haben, wie für jeden von Ihnen. Ihre Verhaltenskreativität treibt hier sämtliches Personal zur Weißglut. Ihre arme Mutter wird..."

Was genau Mrs. Weasley tun würde, erfuhr Stefanie nicht, denn ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte, hörte sie sich sagen: „Ich habe mit dem Duell angefangen."

McGonagall verstummte und warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Sie?"

„Ja." Und bevor die Zwillinge etwas sagen konnten, sprach sie weiter: „Ich hätte mich nicht provozieren lassen dürfen, aber diese beiden Slytherins wussten, wie sie mich am meisten ärgern konnten. Fred und George waren nur in der Nähe und kamen zurück, als sie uns gehört haben. Natürlich haben sie mir geholfen, aber das erwartet man von einem Gryﬃndor doch auch, oder?"

„Nun..." Professor McGonagall räusperte sich und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Dennoch, das Zaubern ist in den Gängen streng verboten, das Duellieren noch mehr. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen und Sie, Miss Galen, werden eine Strafarbeit bekommen." Die Hauslehrerin schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor sie weiter sagte: „Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, haben meine Kollegen und ich, angesichts der lerntechnischen Misserfolge der Erstklässler, beschlossen, einmal die Woche zwei Stunden einzuführen, in denen sämtliche Erstklässler verpﬂichtet sind, zum Erledigen der Hausaufgaben oder zum Lernen zusammen zu kommen. Natürlich müssen sie während dieses Zeitraumes beaufsichtigt werden. Das Projekt wird probeweise für einen Monat laufen, innerhalb dieses Monats wird es Ihre Aufgabe sein, die Schüler zu beaufsichtigen, ihnen bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Ruhe und Anstand herrscht, obwohl sämtliche Erstklässler der vier Häuser in einem Raum sind. Sie werden die Anwesenheit kontrollieren und mir jeden aufmüpﬁgen Schüler melden. Die Lernstunden ﬁnden immer Mittwochs von 15 bis 17 Uhr statt, in Raum 201. Diese Woche beginnt es bereits. Ich erwarte Sie dort."

Sie nickte ihnen noch einmal zu, dann waren sie entlassen.

Stefanie und die Zwillinge verließen den Raum schweigend, doch sobald die Türe zwischen ihnen und der Professorin geschlossen war, sagte Fred: „Du hättest die Schuld nicht auf dich nehmen müssen. Wir stehen schon zu unseren Heldentaten."

„Ich weiß." Sie seufzte und schulterte ihre Tasche neu. „Aber ich konnte mir nicht länger anhören, wie furchtbar ihr doch seid und blablabla…. Ich wollte ihr wohl aufzeigen, dass sie euch falsch eingeschätzt hat."

Was sie vermutlich nicht hatte. Dennoch, Stefanie hatte einfach das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich für ihre Freunde einzusetzen, egal, ob diese es gebraucht hatten, oder nicht.

„Na, danke jedenfalls. Uns hätte sie sicher eine unangenehmere Strafarbeit gegeben, als den Babysitter für vierzig Erstklässler zu spielen."

Stefanie hakte sich bei ihnen ein und grinste, bevor sie mit übertriebener Stimme verkündete: „Für euch, Frederick und George, tue ich doch alles."

„Danke, meine kleine Französin, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich nur anfangen sollte."

Wenn das die Konsequenz aus der Nennung seines ganzen Namens war, konnte sie damit leben.

Der Mittwoch kam und somit Stefanies Strafarbeit. Sie murrte nicht, denn sie fand, dass sie es viel schlimmer hätte treﬀen können. Es gab eben wirklich ärgeres, als auf vierzig Erstklässler aufzupassen. Fred und George jedoch schenkten ihr mitleidige Blicke, denn die beiden fühlten sich dafür verantwortlich, dass Stefanie nun die freien Mittwochnachmittage genommen worden waren.

„Vergesst es. Ihr hättet dasselbe für mich getan. Habt es schon getan." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und packte ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche. Wenn alles gut ging, würde sie ihre Hausaufgaben machen können, während die kleine Knirpse arbeiteten.

McGonagall war noch nicht da und auch als Stefanie einen Blick in den Raum warf, der gefüllt war mit lauten, ungeduldigen Erstklässlern, konnte sie die Professorin nicht entdecken. Da sie wenig Lust verspürte, sich alleine mit den Kindern herumzuschlagen, lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und wartete auf das Eintreﬀen ihrer Hauslehrerin. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten hörte und tatsächlich war es Professor McGonagall, die auf sie zusteuerte.

„Nun, schön, dass Sie hier sind, Miss Galen", begrüßte McGonagall sie, ganz, als wäre sie freiwillig hier und nicht, weil sie eine Strafarbeit abzusitzen hatte. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie auch ihre eigenen Sachen mitgenommen, vielleicht kommen Sie ja dazu, auch etwas für sich selbst zu tun."

Sie lächelte ihr zu und öﬀnete dann die Türe zum Klassenzimmer. Oﬀenbar war sie ihr nicht mehr schrecklich böse wegen des Duells. Vielleicht hatte sie seitdem auch ein aufklärendes Gespräch mit Montague und Warrington geführt und die Wahrheit über den kleinen Streit zwischen ihnen und den Zwillingen herausgefunden und somit in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Stefanie das Duell gar nicht begonnen hatte.

Aber Stefanie brachte das Thema nicht auf, sondern folgte der Lehrerin in den großzügigen Raum. Es war das größte Klassenzimmer, das es im Schloss gab, denn es war tatsächlich auf vierzig Schüler ausgelegt. Für normalen Unterricht wurde es kaum genutzt – kein Lehrer tat es sich an, vierzig Kinder zu unterrichten, wenn er auch zwanzig nehmen konnte. Stefanie selbst war nur einmal hier gewesen, in ihrem ersten Jahr, als sie gemeinsam mit Fred und George nachts durch die Schule gestreift war. Sie hatten alle Klassenzimmer ausprobiert, die sie hatten öﬀnen können und dabei eine Versammlung der Geister gesprengt. Alleine die Erinnerung ließ sie grinsen.

Die Erstklässler verstummen, als McGonagall den Raum betrat und ihn mit wenigen, großen Schritten durchmaß, bevor sie am Lehrerpult stehen blieb. Stefanie folgte ihr brav und wusste nicht recht, ob sie auf die Kinder schauen sollte, oder ob das das schlimmste war, das sie tun könnte. Sie entschied sich, die fragenden Blicke zu meiden und sich stattdessen auf die Hauslehrerin zu konzentrieren.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, sind Sie alle erschienen, das ist gut. Das hier", sie wies auf Stefanie, die sich neben sie gestellt hatte, „ist Miss Stefanie Galen. Sie besucht die sechste Klasse in Gryﬃndor und ist eine der begabtesten Verwandlungsschülerinnen, die ich je unterrichten durfte."

Dieses Lob führte dazu, dass sich sanfte Röte in Stefanies Wangen schlich. Sollte sie hier nicht eine Strafe erledigen? Jetzt wurde sie sogar für ihre Leistungen gerühmt und die Lehrerin stellte es so dar, als wäre es toll, mit ihr zu arbeiten.

„Sie hat im vergangenen Jahr ihre ZAGs geschrieben und zehn Ohnegleichen geschaﬀt. In den nächsten vier Wochen wird sie die Aufsicht über Sie übernehmen, während Sie hier sind. Wenn Sie Fragen bezüglich ihrer Hausaufgaben oder Zauber haben, können Sie diese ohne weiteres an Miss Galen richten. Wenn jemand von Ihnen sich jedoch daneben benimmt, die Ruhe stört oder sonstige Regeln bricht, wird Miss Galen mir dies mitteilen und ich werde Sie bestrafen. Noch Fragen? Dann lasse ich Sie jetzt alleine."

Sie nickte Stefanie zu und verließ den Raum, bevor Stefanie ihre Tasche zögerlich auf den Tisch abstellte und sich räusperte.

„Tja, falls es jemanden interessiert – ich bin auch nicht ganz freiwillig hier. Ich bin nicht gerne hier, ihr seid es auch nicht. Aber machen wir das Beste draus. Professor McGonagall hat nämlich insoweit recht, dass ich euch tatsächlich helfen kann, wenn ihr Fragen für eure Hausaufgaben habt."

„Kannst du uns Punkte abziehen?", kam es aus einer der hinteren Reihen und Stefanie erblickte einen, wie konnte es auch anders sein, Slytherin.

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Aber ich habe keine Skrupel, eure Fehltritte an McGonagall weiter zu geben", informierte sie ihn und stöhnte innerlich auf. Das konnte ja lustig werden.

„Bist du nicht mit diesen Zwillingen befreundet?", fragte nun ein Gryﬃndor, der es eigentlich wissen musste.

„Ja. Und wenn einer von euch mich persönlich ärgert, wacht er sehr wahrscheinlich in einem Bett voller Stinkbomben auf."

Ihre Stimme hatte nun tatsächlich einen leicht drohenden Unterton angenommen, der Wirkung zeigte. Mit Fred und George, die oﬀenbar in den unteren Jahrgängen regelrechte Legenden waren, wollte sich wirklich keiner anlegen. Gut möglich, dass diverse Geschichten über ihre Heldentaten kursierten, die sie gar nie begangen hatten.

„Alles verstanden? Gut, dann fangt an, eure Hausaufgaben zu machen. Mit dem Nachbarn wird nicht geredet und wer etwas wissen will, kommt zu mir ans Lehrerpult."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, der eigentlich für den Lehrer gedacht war, und stellte fest, dass er irgendwie bequemer war, als die anderen Stühle, bevor sie ihre Sachen auspackte und mit ihren eigenen Hausaufgaben fortfuhr. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein schüchternes Mäuschen aus Huﬄepuﬀ seinen Weg zu ihr fand und mit leicht zitternden Händen ihren Pergamentbogen vor Stefanie ablegte. Ein einziger Blick genügte, um einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu erkennen.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", piepste das Mädchen und blickte sie mit so furchtsamen Augen an, dass Stefanie die Drohung mit Fred und Georges schrecklicher Rache beinahe wieder bereute.

„Natürlich. Für Snape?"

„J,ja. Die Eigenschaften und Anwendungsgebiete von Schrumpelﬂiegen."

„Hochspannend", murmelte Stefanie und ﬁng sich einen unsicheren Blick ein. Das Mädchen war wohl nicht sicher, ob Stefanie das ernst gemeint hatte, weswegen sie schnell fortfuhr: „Was genau ist das Problem? Du hast da eh schon ziemlich viel geschrieben."

„Ja, schon, aber das letzte Mal hat Snape gesagt, dass es besser ist, wenig zu schreiben, das richtig ist, als viel Unsinn."

„Und du bist nicht sicher, ob du Unsinn geschrieben hast?"

Die Kleine nickte. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen nahm Stefanie die Pergamentrolle an sich. „Ich lese es mir schnell durch und sage dir dann, ob etwas falsches drin steht."

Sie konnte nur hoﬀen, dass das nicht zur Gewohnheit wurde. Es war zeitaufwendig genug, die Hausaufgaben der Zwillinge zu korrigieren – wenn sie jetzt auch noch Nachhilfelehrerin für vierzig Erstklässler werden würde, wüsste sie nicht mehr, wann sie ihre eigenen Aufgaben machen sollte.

In den kommenden zwei Stunden musste sie noch so einige Fragen beantworten und kam nicht dazu, ihre eigenen Hausaufgaben zu machen. Dafür hatte sie sich in diesen Stunden den Respekt eines ganzen Jahrgangs verdient, die sich alle auf den kommenden Mittwoch zu freuen schienen. Als Stefanie den Raum als letztes verließ, warteten dort, zu ihrer Freude, die Zwillinge.

„Na, wie war es? Ich hoﬀe, die haben dich nicht gefressen."

„Nein, es war eh okay." Stefanie schloss die Türe und lächelte. „Eigentlich waren sie ganz zahm, nachdem ich ihnen versprochen habe, dass ihr euch rächen werdet, wenn sie mich ärgern."

„Ach, deshalb haben die sich so komisch verhalten, als sie uns gesehen haben", murmelte Fred und fuhr sich nachdenklich über sein unrasiertes Kinn. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was wir für einen Ruf haben."

„Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es bald das Gerücht geben wird, irgendeiner von denen wäre tatsächlich in einem Bett voller Stinkbomben aufgewacht", grinste sie und George lachte.

„Das hast du ihnen angedroht? Wie kreativ. Die wissen wohl nicht, dass wir gar nicht in alle Gemeinschaftsräume kommen können."

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich vorstellen können, ihr würdet einen Geheimgang kennen, der direkt unter ihrem Bett endet."

„Wir würden einen graben, wenn wir dich damit rächen können", versicherte Fred ihr und brachte sie damit zum Lachen.

In den nächsten Tagen versuchten sie immer wieder, Bagman abzufangen, aber er hatte immer neue Ausreden auf Lager.

„Tut mir Leid, ich muss dringend mit einem Reporter reden, ihr wisst ja, das Turnier", oder, „Oh heute habe ich einfach keinen Geist, über Geld zu reden", waren nur Beispiele seiner enormen Palette an Ideen, wie er sich an ihnen vorbei mogeln konnte. Dabei waren die Zwillinge äußerst hartnäckig und die ganze Zeit über erstaunlich höﬂich, etwas, das Stefanie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen wäre, so wie Mr. Bagman sich benahm.

„Naja, es geht immerhin um unser Geld", erklärte George, als sie das zugab. Im Vorbeigehen warf er einen ﬁnsteren Blick auf ein Paar Slytherins, die einen grünen Anstecker mit der Aufschrift ‚POTTER STINKT' trugen. In letzter Zeit sah man diese praktisch überall und Bletchley schien so ziemlich der einzige Slytherin zu sein, der keinen trug.

„Hi, geht ihr zum Essen? Kann ich mit?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und ein schneller Blick zeigte, dass es Ron war. Er hatte es nicht so gut verkraftet, dass Harry Champion geworden war, was hieß, dass er nicht mehr mit ihm sprach und schrecklich wütend auf ihn war. Deswegen verbrachte er in letzter Zeit auch seine freien Stunden oft bei seinen Brüdern, die meistens nichts dagegen hatten. Und wenn, dann ging er eben zu allen anderen, außer zu Harry.

„Ja, wenns nicht anders geht", meinte Fred mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Bruder und Stefanie lächelte Ron aufmunternd an.

„Du kannst immer bei uns sitzen… obwohl du an Harrys Seite viel besser aussiehst, als an der deiner Brüder."

„Ja, im Vergleich zu uns, gehst du einfach unter", witzelte George und fuhr sich über seinen Dreitagebart. Tatsächlich hatten die beiden das ziemlich ernst genommen und soweit Stefanie das mitverfolgte, erschienen sie nur jeden dritten Tag frisch und glatt rasiert. Angelina war komplett begeistert, war aber gut darin, das in Georges Nähe nicht zu zeigen.

Die erste Aufgabe rückte näher und, etwa zwei Wochen vorher, erschien ein Artikel über Harry im Tagespropheten, der einigermaßen furchtbar war.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Harry nachts noch manchmal weint", sagte Stefanie, als sie ihn las und legte ihn dann, nachdem sie einen Blick auf den Autor geworfen hatte, weg. „War ja klar. Diese Kimmkorn schon wieder. Ich wette, dass ist alles erstunken und erlogen. Die schaﬀst ja, aus der Nacht den Tag zu machen…"

Fred beugte sich über ihre Schulter und erhaschte den gewünschten Blick auf die Zeitung. „Und ich wusste nicht, dass er und Hermine ein Paar sind… ich meine… da wären ja wir eher zusammen."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", murmelte Stefanie und duckte sich ein wenig zur Seite, als er sich noch ein Stückchen weiter vorbeugte, aber nur, um sich die Zeitung zu schnappen und sich dann bequem neben ihr hinzusetzen. „Uhhh, nicht schlecht, er ist siegessicher…"

Am Samstag vor der Aufgabe, die am Dienstag stattﬁnden würde, durften sie nach Hogsmeade gehen und Stefanie war nicht ganz so begeistert darüber, dass Ron mitgehen wollte, aber da weder die Zwillinge, noch Lee etwas dagegen sagten, tat sie das auch nicht.

Als sie dann aber Angelina und Alicia sah, wollte sie sich doch lieber ihnen anschließen.

„Ja,mach das", sagte George leichthin, als sie ihre Pläne verkündete, stutzte dann aber doch noch. „Und komm nachher zu Hagrid… Charlie ist da, wegen der Aufgabe, und hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn wir ihn mit dir besuchen gehen."

„Äh, okay." Sie grinste, winkte ihnen kurz zu und lief dann hinüber zu Angelina und Alicia.

„Na, endlich doch erkannt, mit wem man wirklich gut shoppen gehen kann?", neckte Alicia sie und tatsächlich hatte Stefanie selten so viel Zeit bei Besenknechts Sonntagstaat verbracht, nur, weil Alicia einen neuen Schal wollte.

„Oh, und ich brauche noch Handschuhe, ich hab mir gedacht, das wäre ein nettes Weihnachtsgeschenk für Oliver…"

„Was meinst du Steph, sollte ich den Zwillingen was schenken?", ﬂüsterte Angelina leise und setzte sich probeweise einen mitternachtsblauen Hut auf.

„Äh, hast du sonst doch auch nie getan, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, also besser nicht?"

„Wenn, dann halt beiden… aber ich schenk ihnen auch nur irgendwas Süßes oder so…"

Und Geld, aber das sagte Stefanie nicht. Dass sie ihnen zu Weihnachten, wie schon zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag, Geld schenken wollte, hatte sie sich schon länger überlegt, vor allem, da sie ihr ganzes Geld ja verloren hatten.

„Naja, mal was anderes… wie ﬁndest du diese Unterwäsche…?"

Tatsächlich waren sie so lange in dem Laden, dass sich nicht einmal mehr ein Butterbier ausging, weil sie schon zurück mussten. Dafür machte der Rückweg ungeheuer viel Spaß, denn vor ihnen gingen drei Jungen aus Beauxbatons, die sich nach mehrmaligen Umdrehen zu ihnen gesellten.

„'allo, du erinnerst disch vielleicht an misch?", fragte einer von ihnen Stefanie und sie erkannte den Jungen vom Willkommensfestessen.

„Klar, du hast die Käseplatte geholt."

Er lächelte erfreut, vielleicht, weil sie sich noch erinnerte. „Genau! Mein Name ischt Pierre und das sind René und Adrien."

Die beiden lächelten ebenfalls leicht. Einer von ihnen hatte mitternachsschwarzes Haar, der andere strohblondes und Pierre selbst etwas langes, aber schönes, braunes Haar.

„Ich bin Stefanie, das sind Angelina und Alicia", stellte sie vor und die drei strahlten.

„Was für 'errliche Namen!"

Alicia kicherte und hielt sich dann rasch die Hand vor den Mund. Auch Stefanie musste angesichts der so oﬀensichtlichen Schmeicheleien schmunzeln.

„I'r müsst wissen, wir waren gans erstaunt, als wir festgestellt 'aben wie schön Britinnen sind."

So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter und die drei Franzosen schienen kein Kompliment auszulassen. Keines der drei Mädchen nahm die Jungen ernst, aber sie amüsierten sich prächtig darüber. Es tat immer gut, wenn man nette Dinge gesagt bekam und selbst Alicia, die sonst keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um zu erwähnen, dass sie einen furchtbar tollen Freund hatte, unterließ es, damit Pierre nicht aufhörte, ihr zu sagen, wie wunderschön er ihre reine Haut fand. René schwärmte für sicher zehn Minuten von Angelinas glänzendem schwarzen Haar und Adrien fand besonders viel Gefallen an Stefanies Augen, in denen er einen Feenring zu erkennen glaubte. Von einem Feenring hatte Stefanie noch nie etwas gehört, aber scheinbar meinte er damit ihre zweifarbige Iris, das, was ihr Vater als 'zentrale Heterochromie' bezeichnete. Ein schmaler, hellbrauner innere Ring, dann ein blaugrüner, breiterer Ring. Alle Galengeschwister verfügten darüber, es erschien ihr der Erwähnung nicht wert. Mit der Weile wurde es auch ein wenig anstrengend, sich mit Komplimenten berieseln zu lassen und Stefanie war froh, als sie Hogwarts erreichten und sie sich, angesichts ihrer Verabredung, von der Gesellschaft trennen musste und obwohl die Zwillinge noch nicht in Sicht waren, rannte sie hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte, die leer und verlassen dastand.

Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Dann sah sie, dass hinter der Hütte jemand stand, der ziemlich angespannt wirkte, als wäre er in Eile. Als sie näher kam, erkannte sie Charlie.

„Hallo!", begrüßte sie ihn erfreut und er sah sie überrascht an, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Mund ausbreitete.

„Stefanie! Na sowas, ich warte eigentlich auf meine Brüder."

„Ja, ich weiß, sie haben gesagt, ich kann mitkommen und jetzt…" Sie grinste, „bin ich irgendwie hier und sie nicht."

„Ich hoﬀe nur, sie kommen bald", meinte er mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ich muss nämlich dringend zurück zu den… " Er stockte und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Den?", fragte sie vorsichtig weiter, doch er schwieg. „Du bist für die erste Aufgabe hier?", fragte sie weiter und er nickte.

„Ja, deswegen bin ich da."

„Dann sind es Drachen." Immerhin arbeitete er mit Drachen, es war überraschend, wie erstaunt er aussah.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Warum sonst könntest du hier sein?" Sie lächelte und drehte sich um, als sie hörte, wie jemand laut Charlies Namen rief. Es waren die Zwillinge, die ziemlich außer Atem den Hügel herunter gelaufen kamen.

„Hi Steph", brachte Fred gerade noch heraus, eh er sich mit seinen Händen auf die Knie stützen musste, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ihr seid ja echt pünktlich." Charlie fuhr sich durchs Haar, schien aber ziemlich froh, die beiden zu sehen. „Noch ein bisschen später und ich wäre weg gewesen."

„Ach, du warst doch gut versorgt", zwinkerte George mit einem Blick auf Stefanie.

„Was?" Charlie blickte kurz von einem zum anderen, dann verstand er und lachte. „Achso, ja, war ganz nett. Wir waren gerade dabei, uns für ein Abendessen zu verabreden, als ihr gekommen seid."

Stefanie grinste, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass es ein Witz war, den sie von ihm nicht erwartet hätte. Andererseits – von irgendjemandem mussten die Zwillinge ja zumindest dazu angeregt worden sein, Scherzkekse zu werden.

„Ja? Komisch, etwas ganz ähnliches haben Alicia und Angelina uns auch erzählt, als wir sie vorhin getroﬀen haben… scheinst ja ziemlich begehrt zu sein, Steph", meinte Fred leichthin und sie tippte darauf, dass die beiden Freundinnen die Geschichte mit den Franzosen ein wenig ausgeschmückt hatten.

„Da wundert es mich nur, dass du mit uns noch nicht zum Essen verabredet bist."

Stefanie lachte und sah George ernst an. „Das bin ich doch. Jeden Abend. Ihr seid die Einzigen für mich."

„Schön und gut, ich muss jetzt auf jeden Fall wieder los… ich glaub, die brauchen mich." Charlie warf einen nervösen Blick in den Wald. „War nett euch gesehen zu haben, wir sehen uns aber eh noch mal, solange ich hier bin."

Er winkte ihnen zu und drehte sich um, ohne auf Georges: „Jetzt hast du uns gar nicht gesagt, warum du hier bist!", zu achten.

Als er weg war, sahen die Zwillinge sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Na herrlich, weg ist er."

„Ihr werdet ihn schon wieder sehen", tröstete Stefanie sie, „spätestens bei der ersten Aufgabe … dafür ist er nämlich hier."

„Ach ja? Hat er dir verraten, worum es geht?" Mit neugierigen Blicken folgten sie ihr wieder zum Schloss hinauf und Stefanie, die sich ziemlich sicher war, dass die beiden das Geheimnis nicht für sich behalten würden können, schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, er hat mir nichts verraten."

Als sie oben beim Schlossportal ankamen, standen dort immer noch die drei Franzosen und grinsten sie an. Sie versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was ihr nicht ganz gelang, weil sie die bösen Blicke der Zwillinge auf sich fühlte, und beeilte sich, im Inneren des Schlosses zu verschwinden.

„Ganz ehrlich", sagte sie, als sie sich zum Abendessen setzten, „ihr führt euch auf, als wärt ihr meine Brüder. Die Sittenpolizei."

George schnaubte. „Tut mir Leid, dass du für mich wie eine Schwester bist. Und ja, ich mag es nicht, wenn dich alle so bescheuert anbaggern. Wenn es jemand mit Klasse ist – okay, aber nicht diese Franzosen. Feenring, im Ernst." Er schüttelte spöttisch lächelnd seinen Kopf, während Stefanie sich eine gedankliche Notiz machte, Angelina und Alicia darum zu bitten, den Zwillingen in Zukunft keine Gespräche mehr wiederzugeben.

Sie seufzte tief und beließ es dabei, weil ihr in diesem Moment etwas anderes einﬁel. „Warum war Ron eigentlich nicht dabei, als ihr Charlie getroﬀen habt?"

„Ron?" Fred sah auf und wirkte einen Moment so, als würde er nicht wissen, worum es ging. Dann jedoch zuckte er mit den Schultern. „So halt. Hat ihn schon gestern getroﬀen."

„Wir haben uns überlegt, ob wir nicht ein paar Leute dazu bringen sollten, mit uns zu wetten, wer sich wie bei der Aufgabe am Dienstag schlägt… aber ich glaube nicht, dass da viele mitmachen würden." George ließ ein Seufzen hören und rührte ein wenig lustlos in seiner Suppe herum. Dann aber schien ihm irgendetwas einzufallen, das ihm mächtig geﬁel, denn seine Miene hellte sich auf.

„Was ist?", fragte Stefanie irritiert und er grinste weiter.

„Wir haben nur ein paar neue Ideen für Scherzartikel…"

„Bin ich froh, dass ich keine Vertrauensschülerin bin, sonst hätte ich jetzt sicher ein schlechtes Gewissen beim Zuhören."


	70. Die erste Aufgabe

**69\. Die erste Aufgabe**

Am Dienstag waren alle ziemlich aufgeregt – aufgeregt, aber nicht nervös. Während der Zauberkunststunden am Vormittag musste Stefanie die ganze Zeit kichern, weil Fred, der neben ihr saß, unbedingt den Aufmunterungszauber, den sie schon in der dritten Klasse gelernt hatten, versuchen hatte müssen, einfach um zu testen, ob Aufmunterungsbonbons eine gute Ideen waren.

„Miss Galen, bitte reißen Sie sich zusammen", wies Flitwick sie ein wenig verwirrt zurecht, weil sie sonst nur selten negativ auﬃel. „Oder freuen Sie sich schon so sehr auf die Aufgabe heute Nachmittag?"

„Du bist so ein Idiot Fred", gluckste sie vergnügt und musste sich wirklich beherrschen, nicht noch lauter zu werden. „Den Zauber hast du überhaupt nicht drauf."

Sie atmete tief durch, als die Wirkung nachließ. „Man soll nämlich eigentlich nicht kichern, sondern nur froh werden."

„Ich glaube, wenn du während der ersten Aufgabe so durchdrehst, wie bei der Weltmeisterschaft, wann immer jemand im Sturzﬂug war, dann werde ich ihn trotzdem anwenden." Er grinste ein wenig gemein und sie wandte sich beleidigt ab.

„Du hast gesagt, ich darf mich an dich klammern."

„Miss Galen, wenn Sie uns vielleicht bitte diesen Zauber demonstrieren könnten…", unterbrach Flitwick sie mit säuerlicher Miene.

Stefanie wurde rot, wusste zum Glück aber, um welchen Zauber es sich handelte und, das lag allerdings nicht am Aufmunterungszauber, war froh, dass sie den Professor enttäuschen musste und konnte, was er verlangte.

Nach dem Mittagessen pilgerten die Schüler langsam hinunter zum Wald. Sie gingen so lange am Waldrand entlang, dass sie das Schloss und den See nicht mehr sehen konnten. Als sie um eine dichte Baumgruppe bogen, sahen sie den Ort der ersten Aufgabe: Tribünen waren um eine Art Arena aufgebaut und in dieser Arena war, soweit Stefanie es erkennen konnte, ein Nest mit mehreren riesigen Eier.

„Dracheneier", stellte sie fest, während sie die Tribünen hinaufkletterten und sich ganz nach oben setzten.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Charlie ist hier, er arbeitet mit Drachen, das hier sind große Eier, wie die von Drachen… also… Dracheneier."

George schüttelte seinen Kopf und setzte sich zu ihrer Linken. „Gut kombiniert."

Fred, der sich zu ihrer Rechten niederließ, kniﬀ kurz seine Augen zusammen, dann winkte er auf die andere Seite des Stadions. Stefanie folgte seinem Blick und erkannte Charlie, der dort stand. Sie winkte ebenfalls, während sich die Tribünen rasch füllten.

Am Eingang des ganzen Bauwerkes stand ein Zelt, in dem sich wohl die Champions befanden. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren alle Plätze besetzt und nach etwa zehn Minuten trat Mr. Crouch hervor und stellte sich an ein magisches Mikrophon.

„Nun, es freut mich, euch heute hier zur ersten Aufgabe begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich werde euch kurz erläutern, worum es geht."

Irgendwo ertönte ein furchtbares Schnauben. Stefanie sah dorthin, wo vorhin nach Charlie gestanden hatte, und erkannte, dass oﬀenbar gerade ein Drache in die Arena bugsiert wurde.

„Das ist ein schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler", stellte sie fest und die Zwillinge sahen sie mit vieldeutigen Mienen an.

„Bitte sag, dass du das weißt, weil Charlie es dir mal gesagt hat, und nicht, weil du auch mal in Rumänien mit Drachen arbeiten willst."

Sie lachte und winkte ab. „Nein, er hat mir das tatsächlich gesagt. In den Ferien hat er mir ein Buch über Drachen geliehen, da waren gute Bilder drinnen."

„Ja, so reißt man Frauen auf", stellte Fred fest und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Zeig ihnen einfach süße Drachenbilder."

„Du bist blöd", sagte sie lakonisch. „Ich hab mich nur mehr für seine Arbeit interessiert, als für Percys."

„...Die Champions müssen versuchen, dieses goldene Ei zu bekommen, das einen wichtigen Hinweis für die nächste Aufgabe enthält. Punkteabzug gibt es, wenn die echten Eier zerstört oder beschädigt werden, ebenso, wenn die Champions sich verletzen. Nun, dann wünschen wir ihnen alle viel Glück."

Er trat vom Mikrophon zurück und ein schriller Pﬁﬀ ertönte. Der Drache war nun in der Mitte der Arena und Ludo Bagman trat an das Mikrophon.

Stefanie warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Jury, die genau gegenüber saß, auf fünf golden wirkenden Stühlen. Sie alle schienen aufmerksam und neugierig.

„Wer wohl der erste sein wird?", fragte Fred gerade, als Cedric hervortrat.

„Nun, hier also haben wir Cedric Diggory und einen herrlich gefährlichen Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler!", verkündete Bagman vergnügt.

Cedric wirkte nervös, als er ein wenig weiter ins Gehege stolperte. Der Drache schien ebenfalls nervös zu werden, aber auf eine aggressive Art und Weise. Er schnaubte und kleine Funken stoben aus seinen Nüstern.

„Soll ich euch was sagen? Ich bin froh, dass ihr nicht mitmacht", ﬂüsterte sie leise. Zwar antwortete keiner der beiden, aber sie hätte schwören können, dass Freds Mundwinkel leicht zuckten.

Cedric zog nun seinen Zauberstab – sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie er tief Luft holte – dann verwandelte er rasch einen großen Felsbrocken in einen Labrador, der ziemlich ﬁdel wirkte.

„Ein cleverer Zug, muss ich sagen", kommentierte Bagman, während der Drache sich von dem Hund ablenken ließ und auf ihn losging. Cedric lief in Richtung der Eier, während eine Stichﬂamme aus den Nüstern des Drachen kam.

Die Menge schrie, als der Drache sich auf einmal umdrehte und Cedric bemerkte.

„Oh Gott", murmelte Stefanie und krallte sich wieder an Freds Umhang fest. Er warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu, während der Drache versuchte Cedric zu grillen.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie schnell und ließ ihn wieder los, aber er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mach nur."

Und Stefanie erschreckte sich oft. Jedes Mal, wenn Cedric nur um ein Haar den Flammen entkam, als er hinter einen Felsen sprang und ausrutschte und sogar als jemand hinter ihr schrie und sie dadurch fast einen Herzinfarkt bekam.

Als Cedric den Eiern ganz nahe war, wurde der Drache noch aggressiver. Er spie eine gewaltige Menge an Flammen und Cedric tauchte hinter einem Felsen weg, immer noch das Ei im Visier. Stefanie konnte nicht mehr hinsehen, als er sich todesmutig, oder einfach nur weil er dumm war, trotzdem auf das Ei stürzte, um es endlich zu Ende zu bringen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Freds Schulter und spürte, wie er ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken legte.

„Schon gut, er hat es. Sie schocken den Drachen."

Als sie wagte, wieder hinzusehen, war der Drache umgeben von etwa 20 Männern, darunter Charlie, die ihn nun wegschaﬀten. Cedric, so bemerkte sie, war ziemlich angekokelt, oﬀenbar also getroﬀen worden.

„Wirklich sehr gut", sagte Bagman, „Und nun die Noten der Jury."

Stefanie sah hinauf zur Jury, wo jeder einzelne mit seinem Zauberstab eine Ziﬀer in der Luft erscheinen ließ. Madame Maxime gab ihm 7 Punkte, Mr. Crouch 8, Dumbledore auch 8, Bagman ließ eine 7 erscheinen und Karkaroﬀ eine 4.

„Das sind immerhin 34 von 50 Punkte", rechnete Stefanie schnell und George verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das schlägt Harry locker."

Aber als nächstes kam nicht Harry an die Reihe, sondern Fleur Delacour. Sie wirkte unglaublich blass und noch viel nervöser als Cedric. Stefanie verspürte unwillkürlich Mitleid mit ihr, als sie den Walisischen Grünling als ihren Drache erkannte.

„Nun, wir sind gespannt, was Miss Delacour sind einfallen lassen wird, um diese Aufgabe zu lösen!", verkündete Bagman und Stefanie beobachtete, wie Fleur schnell auf den Drachen zuging und ihm dann einen Zauber auf den Hals jagte. Zuerst war Stefanie sich nicht sicher, was Fleur getan hatte, aber dann erkannte sie, dass der Drache furchtbar schläfrig zu werden schien. Vermutlich hatte sie ihn in eine Art Trance versetzt.

„Oh, ich bin nicht sicher, ob das klug war!", rief Bagman, als der Drache zu schnarchen begann und Stichﬂammen aus seinen Nüstern kamen, wann immer er ausatmete.

Fleur schien am ganzen Leib zu zittern, machte sich aber trotzdem tapfer auf den Weg. Nur, dass der Drache recht ungünstig herumstand und sie sich nicht an ihm vorbeischleichen konnte. Eine Weile versuchte sie es, aber kein Zauber hält ewig und das wusste sie wohl auch, denn schließlich musste sie doch direkt an ihm vorbei.

Schreie. „Oh…beinahe!", rief Bagman, während Fleurs Rock Feuer ﬁng.

„Sie brennt, oh Himmel, für sowas hab ich keine Nerven", murmelte Stefanie und hielt sich die Augen zu. Als sie sie wieder freigab, hatte Fleur das Feuer mit ihrem Zauberstab gelöscht und es tatsächlich an dem Drachen vorbei geschaﬀt. Als sie das Ei an sich nahm, brach die Menge in Beifall aus.

„Nun, die Punkte bitte!"

Madame Maxime gab eine faire 8, immerhin handelte es sich um ihre Schülerin und Karkaroﬀ hätte Krum sicher eine 10 gegeben, Mr. Crouch eine 6, Dumbeldore eine 7, Bagman eine 6 und Karkaroﬀ eine 5.

„32 Punkte… Cedric war besser."

„Er wurde besser benotet", verbesserte George sie, während ein Pﬁﬀ ertönte und Krum aus dem Zelt trat, nachdem Bagman: „Und hier kommt Mr. Krum!", gerufen hatte.

Krum fackelte nicht lange - er jagte dem Drachen einen Fluch mitten ins Auge. Stefanie wusste nicht, was es gewesen war, aber es musste furchtbar wehtun. Der Drache begann, vor Schmerz herumzutrampeln und zerstörte dabei die Hälfte seiner Eier.

„Sehr gewagt!", rief Bagman, als Krum nach vorne stürzte und sich das goldene Ei schnappte, was nicht risikofrei war, denn der Drache tanzte immer noch in der Nähe herum. „Er hat ganz schön Nerven, muss man sagen – und ja – er hat das Ei!"

„Am schnellsten war er auf jeden Fall", murmelte Stefanie, als die Richter ihre Noten verkündeten.

Madame Maxime gab eine 7, Crouch eine 6, genau wie Dumbledore und Bagman, während Karkaroﬀ, wie erwartet, eine 10 gab.

Applaus, vor allem von den Bulgaren, brach über sie herein.

„Das sind dann wohl 35 Punkte", stellte Stefanie fest und verzog ihren Mund zu einer Schnute. „Er führt, aber das hat er nicht verdient. Ich ﬁnde, dass die anderen besser waren."

„Jetzt kommt Harry!", verkündete George mit angespannter, oder eher gespannter Stimme, und sie alle hefteten ihren Blick auf das Zelt, aus dem Harry nun trat.

„Der Arme", murmelte Stefanie, als sie sah, wie nervös er wirkte, und gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, was er wohl vorhaben könnte, um den Drachen zu überlisten.

„Du schaﬀst das, Harry!", riefen die Zwillinge laut, und zugleich, und Stefanie beschloss, dass es eine gute Idee war, ihre Nervosität abzubauen, indem sie Harry anfeuerte.

Es herrschte ein unglaublicher Lärm im Stadion – die Hälfte feuerte Harry an, die andere buhte ihn aus.

Und dann zog er seinen Zauberstab. Sie wusste nicht, was er getan hatte, und es schien auch, als würde nichts passieren.

Aber dann ﬂog plötzlich Harrys Feuerblitz zu ihm. „Ein Aufrufezauber!", schrie sie erstaunt. „Eine geniale Idee!"

„Was für ein Plan! Unglaublich!", rief Bagman, während die Menge angesichts des Ideenreichtums Harrys tobte und er sich auf den Besen schwang.

Harry ﬂog in die Höhe, das Hornschwanzweibchen verfolgte ihn mit seinen großen, gelben Augen. Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, schoss Harry im Sturzﬂog hinunter, direkt vor ihm.

Stefanie bohrte ihre Fingernägel in ihr eigenes Handgelenk, als er den Besen im letzten Moment herumriss. Der Drache spie Feuer, genau dorthin, wo er zuvor noch gewesen war, aber Harry war entkommen.

Deutlich hörbar atmete Stefanie aus und keuchte, als der peitschende Schwanz des Drachen Harrys Schulter traf.

Die Menge kreischte und stöhnte, Stefanie glaubte, Blut sehen zu können. „Warum lassen sie sie solche Sachen machen?", fragte sie entsetzt, konnte aber nicht wegsehen. Harry versuchte oﬀenbar, den Drachen dazu zu bringen, ihm hinterher zu ﬂiegen, aber das Weibchen sorgte sich zu sehr um seine Brut und wollte nicht ﬂiegen. Er brauchte einige Versuche, bis sie endlich ihre Flügel ausbreitete, um ihn zu erledigen. Und in dem Moment, in dem sie hochstieg, schoss er auch schon auf das Ei zu, packte es, und ﬂoh damit.

Der Lärm, der ausbrach, war ohrenbetäubend. Die Zuschauer trampelten, schrien, kreischten und klatschten.

„Er hats geschaﬀt!", schrie Stefanie und fühlte sich so erleichtert, als hätte sie das Ei selbst holen müssen. Voller Freude warf sie sich zuerst George, dann Fred in die Arme, wobei sie dabei beide nicht nur überraschte, sondern auch in ihrem Jubeln unterbrach, was sie aber nicht großartig zu stören schien.

„Schaut euch das an! Da schaut euch das mal an! Der jüngste Champion hat das Ei am schnellsten geholt! Damit stehen die Chancen für Mr. Potter nun ganz anders!", verkündete Bagman und Stefanie schluchzte schon vor Freude.

„Ich wusste, dass er genauso gut ist wie die anderen!"

„Genau wie ganz Gryﬃndor… und jetzt weiß es der Rest auch." Fred grinste zufrieden und steckte seine Hände in seine Taschen, während Harry im Erste-Hilfe Zelt verschwand.

Erst als er wieder auftauchte, vergaben die Richter ihre Punkte.

Madame Maxime gab eine 8, Crouch und Dumbledore eine 9, Bagman sogar eine 10, Karkaroﬀ jedoch nur eine 4.

„Eine 4? Ist das sein Ernst?!", riefen die Zwillinge empört und Stefanie, die auf 40 Punkte kam, stellte fest: „Ist egal, er führt trotzdem!"

Als sich die Tribüne langsam leerte und die Schüler aufgeregt schnatterten, beschlossen die Zwillinge, dass das unbedingt gefeiert werden musste.

„Wir trommeln die anderen zusammen, damit sie alle da sind und sich in Feierlaune begeben, dann holen wir Essen aus der Küche und schon kanns losgehen!"

„Wie wärs mit ein bisschen Butterbier?", fragte Stefanie, als sie hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, um die anderen zu informieren.

„Gute Idee!", stimmte George sofort zu. „Dann teilen wir uns auf, damit es schneller geht. Zwei gehen in die Küche und einer nach Hogsmeade. Also, ich denke, ihr geht in die Küche", fuhr er fort und warf seinem Bruder einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Und ich werde nach Hogsmeade gehen."

Stefanie, die froh war, dass sie nicht alleine ins Dorf musste, um fünfzig Flaschen Butterbier zu transportieren, nickte und nachdem sie die anderen Gryﬃndors dazu mobilisiert hatten, den Gemeinschaftsraum schon einmal zu dekorieren, stiegen Stefanie und Fred hinunter in die Küche, in der sie, wie immer, von einer ganzen Horde Hauselfen begrüßt wurden, die ihnen den Kürbissaft und die Kuchen förmlich aufdrängten.

Nur mit dem Tragen hatten sie so ihre Probleme, weil Fred sich dauernd ablenken ließ und seinen Schwebezauber nicht so solide ausführte, wie sonst.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?", ärgerte Stefanie sich, als seine Kuchen beinahe die Treppe hinunter gefallen wären. „Sonst packst du das doch mit links!"

„Tut mir Leid, ich war im Gedanken."

„Beim Butterbier, oder was?" Sie schnaubte, aber in diesem Moment ließ er seine Kuchen vorsichtig zu Boden schweben.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie, als er darauf zuging. Grinsend drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Idee, die du vor einiger Zeit hattest?"

„Äh", machte sie und achtete darauf, ihre Kuchen nicht fallen zu lassen, „Ich hatte jede Menge Ideen, in der letzten Zeit."

„Ich sag nur: Kanariencremeschnitte."

Er zwinkerte und Stefanie ging ein Licht auf. „Oh, Fred! Das kannst du nicht machen… das… wenn ich Vertrauensschülerin wäre, müsste ich dich jetzt aufhalten."

Fred lachte leise. „Bist du aber nicht." Schon hielt er seinen Zauberstab auf eine der Torten und murmelte etwas.

„Meine Güte, das ist so genial! Eine bessere Werbung gibt es nicht!" Begeistert beobachtete sie, wie er einige der Cremeschnitten verzauberte und allein der Gedanke, was passieren würde, wenn jemand sie aß, bereitete ihr schon Vergnügen. Wenig später kamen sie harmlos in den Gemeinschaftsraum und begeistert stürzten die anderen sich auf die Kuchen und Brote und verteilten es auf den Tischen und Fensterbänken. Kurz darauf kam George mit jede Menge Butterbier und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis auch der Held des Tages endlich kam.

Jubel brach aus und in bester Laune ﬁelen die Gryﬃndors über die Kuchen her. Nach einer Weile nahm Lee das Goldene Ei, das Harry auf einen Tisch gelegt hatte, und hob es hoch.

„Uﬀ, ist das Ding schwer… Mach es auf, Harry, na los! Lass uns einmal mal nachschauen, was drin ist!"

„Er soll das Rätsel doch alleine lösen!", warf Hermine schnelle in, „Das steht in den Turnierregeln…"

„Ja, los, Harry! Machs auf!", ermunterten ihn auch die anderen und als Lee das Ei Harry reichte, nahm er es und steckte die Fingernägel in die Rille, die zum Öﬀnen gedacht war. Als er es jedoch öﬀnete, war es leer, leer und hohl. Dafür ertönte ein furchtbares Geräusch, wie ein lautes, kreischendes Gejammer. Sofort hielt Stefanie sich die Ohren zu, verstand aber trotzdem, wie Fred, der neben ihr stand, laut rief: „Machs zu!"

„Was war das?", fragte Seamus Finnigan, ein Junge aus Harrys Jahrgang, als das Kreischen endlich verstummt war. „Klang ja wie eine Banshee… vielleicht musst du das nächste Mal an einer von diesen Todesfeen vorbeikommen!"

„Es klang wie jemand, der gefoltert wird", stellte hingegen Neville fest. „Vielleicht musst du gegen den Cruciatus-Fluch kämpfen."

„Red keinen Stuss, Neville", warf George ein, „Der ist doch verboten. Den Cruciatus-Fluch lassen sie bestimmt nicht auf die Champions los. Es klang eher so, als würde Percy singen…. Vielleicht musst du ihn angreifen, während er unter der Dusche steht, Harry?"

„Willst du ein Stück Biskuittorte?", bot Fred Hermine plötzlich an, die ihn misstrauisch ansah.

„Ist schon gut", sagte er rasch, „Ich hab nichts daran gedreht. Bei der Eiercremeschnitte musst du aufpassen – "

Stefanie grinste, als Neville, der sich gerade einen Bissen davon genehmigt hatte, zu spucken begann und Eiercremeschnitte auf der Wand verteilte.

Fred lachte. „Nur ein Witz, Neville…"

Hermine nahm sich nun ein Stück von der Biskuittorte und harmlos fragte sie: „Hast du die Sachen aus der Küche, Fred?"

Stefanie, die hellhörig wurde, trat näher an ihn heran und tat, als würde sie sich für die Torte interessieren, deren Stücke er noch in der Hand hielt.

„Ja." Er grinste, ehe er die Stimmen der Hauselfen nachahmte und sie erstaunlich gut traf. „'Alles was Sie wünschen, alles, was Sie wünschen¡ Die sind ja unglaublich hilfsbereit… die würden dir einen gegrillten Ochsen bringen, wenn du sagst, du hast nen Mordshunger."

„Für mich hat einer mal nach Mitternacht noch nen Toast und Tee gemacht", sagte Stefanie und Hermine frage in ganz beiläuﬁgem Tonfall: „Und wie kommst du da rein?"

„Oh, ganz einfach", antwortete Fred und Stefanie trat ihm, entsetzt über seine Naivität, auf den Fuß. Er hielt es für ein Versehen und redete einfach weiter: „Hinter einem Gemälde mit einer Obstschale ist eine Geheimtüre. Du kitzelst einfach die Birne, sie kichert und – "

Stefanie war ihm noch einmal auf den Fuß getreten, so fest, dass er es nicht mehr für ein Versehen halten konnte und anscheinend begriﬀ er endlich. „Warum?", fragte er misstrauisch und Hermine sagte rasch: „Nur so."

Stefanie schnaubte leise und George fragte: „Willst du die Hauselfen etwa in den Streik führen? Gibst du diesen Flugblätterkram auf und versuchst jetzt, sie zur Rebellion anzustacheln?"

Einige der Umstehenden gackerten, als sie das hörten und Hermine schwieg.

„Hetz sie bloß nicht auf und sag ihnen, sie hätten ein Recht auf Kleidung und Bezahlung", warnte Fred, „Das hält sie nur vom Kochen ab."

In diesem Augenblick verwandelte sich Neville in einen Kanarienvogel und lenkte sie ab.

„Oh, Verzeihung, Neville!", rief Fred, aber seine Augen funkelten begeistert. „Hab ich doch glatt vergessen – es war doch die Eiercreme, die wir verhext haben – "

Alle lachten, sogar Neville, nachdem der Zauber seine Wirkung verloren hatte und ihm die Federn ausgefallen waren.

„Kanariencremeschnitten!", verkündete Fred, erfreut über die Aufmerksamkeit. „Haben wir erfunden – sieben Sickel das Stück, ein echter Schnäppchenpreis!"

Die Party dauerte noch bis spät in die Nacht und war schon mit der zu vergleichen, die sie gefeiert hatten, als Gryﬃndor Ravencalw im Quidditch geschlagen hatte.

Als Stefanie endlich schlafen ging, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Angelina eindeutig zu viel Butterbier gehabt hatte, denn sie wankte und Alicia und Stefanie mussten ihr regelrecht die Treppe hinaufhelfen. Dafür schwärmte sie die ganze Zeit von George und am Ende musste Stefanie ihr, zum Selbstschutz, den Mund zuhalten, damit niemand sonst etwas mitbekam. Alles in allem war es jedoch ein sehr erfolgreicher Tag für Gryﬃndor gewesen und sie konnten gut gelaunt einschlafen. Und das Beste war, dass Ron wieder mit Harry sprach und nicht mehr dauernd bei ihnen rumhängen musste.


	71. Der unerreichbare Tanzpartner

**70\. Der unerreichbare Tanzpartner**

Der Dezember brach an und brachte jede Menge Kälte und noch mehr Hausaufgaben. Die schulischen Leistungen der Erstklässler hatten sich, vielleicht auch dank Stefanie, soweit verbessert, dass die Professoren zufrieden mit ihnen waren. Sie hatten entschieden, das Projekt beizubehalten, zumindest bis zum Ende des Turniers, und nachdem es ein wirklich schweres Vergehen war, auf den Fluren ein Duell auszutragen, war es weiterhin Stefanies Aufgabe, sie zu betreuen. Dass sie es genoss, war kein Geheimnis. Dennoch, es kostete sie jede Woche zwei Stunden ihrer wertvollen Zeit und so saß sie sonst praktisch dauernd im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte ihre Hausaufgaben – und auch die der Zwillinge, wenn sie sie nett darum baten.

Dann jedoch kam etwas, dass sie einigermaßen aus dem Alltag herauswarf: Sie hatten gerade Verwandlung und Stefanie versuchte verzweifelt, die Spinne, in die Fred seinen Pandabären versehentlich verwandelt hatte, von ihrem Umhang zu bekommen, wobei er keine Hilfe war, weil er nicht aufhören konnte, zu lachen, als McGonagall dem Ganzen mit einem einzigen Zauberstabschlenker ein Ende setzte.

„Ich habe eine Ankündigung für Sie", verkündete sie und Stefanie atmete deutlich hörbar aus, ehe sie Fred einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf. „Der Weihnachtball rückt näher – er gehört traditionell zum Trimagischen Turnier und bietet uns die Gelegenheit, unsere ausländischen Gäste ein wenig näher kennenzulernen. An diesem Ball dürfen alle ab der vierten Klasse teilnehmen, außer Sie wollen eine jüngere Person als Partner mitbringen."

Stefanie warf Angelina und Alicia einen schnellen Blick zu. Beide wirkten ebenso begeistert wie sie. Ein Ball! Das versprach furchtbar viel Spaß und jede Menge Jungs!

„Sie werden Ihre Festumhänge tragen", fuhr McGonagall fort, „und der Ball wird am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag um acht Uhr abends in der Großen Halle stattﬁnden und um Mitternacht enden… nun… ich weiß, Sie werden diesen Abend sehr genießen, aber ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie den Ruf unserer Schule auf keinen Fall irgendwie beschmutzen dürfen!"

Es läutete und Stefanie warf Fred einen erfreuten Blick zu. „Ein Ball! Genau darauf warte ich schon seit ich weiß, dass es sowas gibt! Meine Eltern sind manchmal auf Bälle gegangen, als ich klein war…"

Sie packte ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche und Fred war seltsam schweigsam. Schließlich räusperte er sich und sagte: „Also, wegen des Balls… wenn du willst, könntest du ja mit einem von uns hingehen, dann müsstest du dir zumindest um den Tanzpartner keine Gedanken machen."

Stefanie sah ihn überrascht an, so lange, dass er sich schon abwandte. „Ich weiß, war nur so eine Idee. Dich werden eh genug Leute fragen."

„Ja… also, weißt du… mit einem von euch hinzugehen, stelle ich mir schon ziemlich witzig vor… aber das wäre irgendwie so… ich meine, wenn man mit seinem besten Freund zum Ball geht ist das irgendwie komisch… jedes Mädchen träumt von ihrem Schwarm, der sie fragt, ob sie nicht zusammen hingehen wollen… von einem Date eben und… verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Er grinste. „Ja, ich verstehe was du meinst. Aber eins muss ich dir sagen. Falls du Daniel meinst – der ist sicher schon in dem Moment vergeben gewesen, in dem er es erfahren hat."

Stefanie schwieg. Ja, sie hatte tatsächlich an den gut aussehenden Jäger gedacht, aber das würde sie vor Fred jetzt nicht eingestehen. Also ließ sie zu, dass Alicia und Angelina sie mit sich fortzogen und auf sie eingeredeten.

„Ein Ball! Das ist das Beste, dass uns seit langem passiert ist!"

„Weißt du schon, mit wem du hinwillst?"

„Warum ist Oliver nicht mehr an der Schule?"

„Ich hoﬀe, dass George mich fragen wird!"

Aber erst einmal geschah das nicht. Sie trugen sich alle in die Liste für jene ein, die während der Ferien in der Schule bleiben wollten und Stefanie sagte jede Menge Jungen, dass sie es sich noch überlegen wollte.

Jeder der drei Beauxbatons, die sie in Hogsmeade getroﬀen hatte, fragte sie im Laufe der nächsten Tage, außerdem eine Hand voll Jungen aus Durmstrang, obwohl sie bei einem fast schwach geworden wäre, als er ihr erzählte, er wäre Slowene, was ja an ihre Heimat grenzte.

Aus Ravenclaw fragten sie gleich drei Siebtklässler und Bradley Jones, dem Roger Davies dafür angeblich fast die Freundschaft gekündigt hätte und aus Huﬄepuﬀ ebenfalls ein Junge aus der Siebten, den Stefanie aber nicht mochte, weil er einmal schlecht über die Zwillinge gesprochen hatte.

„Stefanie, du weist sie ab wie die Fliegen… und das nur, weil du darauf wartest, dass dich jemand fragt, der dich nicht fragen wird", erklärte George ein wenig gereizt, als sie dem Huﬄepuﬀ hinterher sahen.

„Warum sollte er mich nicht fragen? Ihr habt selbst gesagt, dass ich hübsch bin", wehrte sie ab und dachte an Daniel, der oﬃziell noch keinen Partner für den Ball hatte. Jeden Abend trieb sie sich extra lange im Gemeinschaftsraum herum, aber bisher ohne Erfolg – er hatte sie nicht einmal angesehen. Dafür klebten die Mädchen an ihm wie Bienen am Honig, jede in der Hoﬀnung, von ihm gefragt zu werden. Genau wie Stefanie, nur, dass sie es ein wenig diskreter anstellte.

„Ja, du bist hübsch", gab Fred zu und fuhr sich seufzend durch das Haar. „Aber nicht sein Typ."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Langsam wurde sie ein wenig ärgerlich. „Außerdem kommen wir aus demselben Land! Wir sprechen dieselbe Sprache, wenn das keine nette Gemeinsamkeit ist!"

„Ja, aber nichts für ungut… wir beide sprechen auch dieselbe Sprache." Er seufzte noch einmal tief, dann blieb er stehen. „Ich will ja nur nicht, dass du am Ende ohne Partner dastehst, nur, weil du dir einbildest, du müsstest unbedingt mit ihm dorthin gehen. Sei ehrlich, wann habt ihr beide schon viel miteinander zu tun gehabt? Warum sollte er dich fragen?"

Beleidigt kniﬀ sie ihre Lippen zusammen. „Warum sollte er es nicht tun?"

„Weil…", begann George und es schien, als würde er etwas sagen wollen. Dann aber ließ er die Schultern hängen und winkte ab. „Bitte, dann hoﬀ' halt weiter darauf, dass er dich fragt. Aber wenn du am Ende allein zum Ball musst, beschwer' dich nicht bei uns."

An diesem Abend saß sie nicht bei den Zwillingen, sondern bei Alicia und Angelina, die sie wenigstens verstanden und nicht auslachten, wenn sie hoﬀnungsvoll immer wieder Blicke zu Daniel warf.

„Er sieht ja echt gut aus", gab Alicia zu, die gerade einen Brief an Oliver schrieb, in dem sie sicher beteuerte, wie traurig sie war, dass er nicht mehr auf der Schule weilte, um sie auf den Ball zu begleiten.

„Aber du siehst auch echt gut aus." Angelina grinste. „Wen sollte er denn bitte fragen, wenn nicht dich? Vielleicht wartet er nur darauf, mit dir alleine zu sein… ich meine… sieh dir mal an, wie viele Mädchen um ihn herumstehen, vor denen will er sicher keine andere fragen."

Das tröstete Stefanie ein wenig, aber weil sie nicht so viel über sich selbst reden wollte, fragte sie Angelina: „Was ist mit dir? Irgendjemand gefragt?"

„Ja… Stebbins aus Huﬄepuﬀ, aber ich hab abgesagt… hast du dich bei den Zwillingen umgehört? Haben sie was erwähnt?"

Stefanie seufzte und brachte es nicht übers Herz, Angelina zu sagen, dass die Zwillinge überhaupt nicht an den Ball zu denken schienen und vor allem nicht daran, mit wem sie dorthin wollten. „Also bisher haben sie wohl noch nicht so… genau überlegt, mit wem sie hinwollen. Tut mir Leid, aber das heißt ja, dass du immer noch Chancen hast. Ich meine, wenn es richtig knapp wird, fragt George sicher jemanden, den er kennt und mag und da stehst du gleich an erster Stelle."

Alicia räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Eigentlich stehst du dann an erster Stelle."

„Nein." Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich hab ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich keine Lust habe, mit jemandem auf den Ball zu gehen, der mich nur fragt, weil er zu faul ist, sich anderweitig umzusehen."

In der Ecke, in der Daniel stand, brach allgemeines Mädchengekichere aus, als er begann, mit zugeschraubten Tintenfässern zu jonglieren. Er tat so, als würde er eines fallen lassen, ﬁng es dann aber doch gerade noch auf und die Mädchen applaudierten begeistert.

„Das ist so typisch Junge", murmelte Alicia und faltete ihren Brief zusammen. „So typisch."

Zwei Wochen vor dem Ball wurde es jedoch langsam ein wenig knapp. Stefanie hatte bisher alle abgewiesen und Daniel hatte sie immer noch nicht gefragt. Sie lenkte sich ab, indem sie zusammen mit den Zwillingen einen Brief für Bagman formulierte, in dem sie ein wenig konkreter wurden. Als sie ihn das letzte Mal persönlich gefragt hatten, war er nämlich auch unfreundlich geworden und hatte ihnen gesagt, sie wären zu jung zum Wetten und sollten sich nicht beschweren.

Stefanie seufzte leise, als Daniel vorbei ging und den Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem Haufen Büchern in den Armen verließ.

„Vergiss es einfach, Steph", sagte Fred und klang nicht ganz so aufmunternd, wie er es vermutlich geplant hatte.

„Nein, er hat noch keine gefragt und langsam wird es knapp. Er muss jetzt mal jemanden fragen."

„Oder er nutzt es aus, dass er jetzt apparieren darf und geht über die Ferien nach Hause", schlug George vor und verbesserte eine Formulierung.

„Nein, er hat sich in die Liste eingetragen." Stefanie stand auf und sammelte ihre verstreuten Bücher ein. Hausaufgaben hatten sie in den letzten Stunden keine mehr bekommen, in manchen Fächern wurde nicht einmal mehr unterrichtet, weil alle viel zu nervös wegen des Balles waren.

„Ich muss die Bücher zurück in die Bibliothek bringen."

„Er ist aber nicht in die Bibliothek gegangen – soweit ich weiß, gibt er irgendwelchen Fünftklässlern Nachhilfestunden in Zaubertränke", meinte Fred, der oﬀenbar glaubte, sie würde Daniel nachrennen. Sie grinste. „Und du sagst, ich würde ihm hinterher spionieren. Keine Angst, ich bin nicht darauf aus, ihm aufzulauern."

Ganz stimmte das allerdings nicht. Sie hatte eigentlich tatsächlich vorgehabt, ihm vielleicht zufällig über den Weg zu laufen, aber jetzt, da Fred sie durchschaut hatte, verwarf sie den Plan und ging einfach hinunter in die Bibliothek.

Eigentlich fand sie sich selbst ein wenig lächerlich – wie sie Daniel immer hinterher sah und sich Hoﬀnungen machte, er könnte sie fragen. Andererseits – warum eigentlich nicht? Sie war hübsch, hatte denselben Hintergrund, was die Herkunft anbelangte, war nicht schlecht in der Schule und außerdem auch noch… ja, was eigentlich? Sie gehörte nicht zu denen, die ihn so oﬀensichtlich umschwärmten?

Sie kam bei der Bibliothek an und verstaute seufzend ihre Bücher. In einer Ecke kauerten einige Mädchen und ﬂüsterten aufgeregt – vermutlich ging es um den Ball.

Als sie die Bibliothek nach einer Viertelstunde wieder verließ, war sie so im Gedanken, dass sie Daniel gar nicht bemerkte, der plötzlich vor ihr stand. Auch er schien nicht ganz auf seine Umgebung geachtet zu haben, denn vor Schreck, plötzlich auf ein Hindernis zu treﬀen, hatte er seine Bücher fallen lassen.

„Oh", entfuhr ihr und sie wurde rot, während ihre Finger zu zittern begannen. So nervös hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt. Was sollte sie nur sagen? „Tut mir Leid."

Sie bückte sich und half ihm, sein Hab und Gut wieder aufzuheben.

„Kein Problem." Er grinste und sie fragte sich, warum sie nur so zittern musste. Hoﬀentlich hatte er das nicht bemerkt. Rasch vergrub sie ihre Hände in ihrem Umhang, damit er es nicht sah.

Einen Moment lang standen sie schweigend da, sie, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie sagen sollte und er oﬀenbar auch nicht. Dann besann er sich anscheinend dessen, dass sie Deutsch beherrschte und sprach in ihrer Muttersprache weiter.

„Tja, ziemliches Ding mit dem Ball? Wie sich alle aufregen, wegen dieser Partnersuche."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Man will ja nicht mit irgendjemanden aufkreuzen, oder?"

„Du sagst es." Er seufzte, als würde er endlich jemanden treﬀen, der das verstand. „Genau das ist mein Problem. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde Tag und Nacht belagert und sie wollen einfach nicht verstehen, dass ich sie schon längst gefragt hätte, wenn ich sie wollen würde… aber wer will mit so einem Groupie zum Ball? Ehrlich gesagt sind die Mädchen in Hogwarts auch nicht soo hübsch und die, die hübsch sind, hatte ich schon zur Genüge." Er fuhr sich durch sein blondes Haar und wirkte, als wäre es furchtbar anstrengend, all seine Verehrerinnen abzuweisen. Stefanie spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Was hatte er gesagt? Die Hübschen, hätte er schon alle gehabt? Nun, sie war nicht dabei gewesen, also fand er sie wohl nicht so hübsch.

Das tat weh und die Enttäuschung überschwemmte sie, wie eine Sinnﬂut, die über ein unvorbereitetes Dorf niederbrach und alles einriss, was dort stand, egal, wie niet und nagelfest es war.

Ihre Hände zitterten jetzt fester, aber aus einem anderen Grund und sie musste sich wirklich beherrschen, um die Tränen, die in ihr hochstiegen, zurückzudrängen.

Ja, die Zwillinge hatten furchtbar recht gehabt mit allem, was sie gesagt hatten. Sie war nicht sein Typ und außerdem furchtbar dumm und naiv gewesen. Wie hatte sie nur einen Moment lang glauben können, er würde sie nicht fragen, weil andere dabei waren? Natürlich hätte er das getan, vor allem, weil er dann alle anderen los geworden wäre!

Aber nein, er wollte sie nicht, genauso wenig wie all diese nervigen, anderen Mädchen. Sie war nicht besser als diese kreischenden Fünftklässlerinnen, die ihn anschwärmten.

„Tja", machte sie und versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihr nicht recht. „Und jetzt?"

„Ach, ich hab eine aus Beauxbatons gefragt, gerade eben. Sie ist recht hübsch." Er grinste. „Natürlich nicht so hübsch wie Delacour, aber die geht schon mit Davies." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal, ich muss jetzt weiter. War nett."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ Stefanie allein, verletzt und furchtbar einsam zurück.

Während sie wie in Trance den Flur entlang ging, dachte sie, dass sie einfach der dümmste Mensch der Welt war. Sie hätte auf die Zwillinge hören sollen, vom ersten Moment an. Sie hätte all diese gut aussehenden Typen nicht abweisen dürfen, vor allem nicht den süßen Slowenen mit den schwarzen Haaren und blitzenden, grauen Augen. Ja, der wäre wirklich gut gewesen und jetzt… nun, sie konnte ihn wohl kaum fragen, ob er sie jetzt auch noch nahm, nach einer Woche und dieser Abweisung.

Sie hatte es sich echt verdorben.

Die Enttäuschung überkam sie erneut mit voller Wucht, als sie sich dessen bewusst wurde und ein ersticktes Schluchzen verließ ihren Mund. Da sie am Ende des Ganges Stimmen hörte, rannte sie in die nächste Toilette, schloss sich in eine Kabine ein und begann hemmungslos zu weinen und zu schluchzen.

Warum war sie nur so dämlich? Warum hatte sie nicht beim erstbesten, gut aussehenden und netten Typen ja gesagt? Wieso? Warum hatte sie sich eingebildet, sie wäre hübsch genug für Daniel Laska? Wieso war sie zu einem dieser kleinen Mädchen geworden, die ihn wegen seiner hübschen, blauen Augen anschwärmten? Warum?

„Oh, was soll ich nur tun?", ﬂüsterte sie und stumme Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Eine ganze Viertelstunde lang stand sie in der Toilette, dann verließ sie sie und wusch sich das Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen erzählten deutlich, dass sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang geheult hatte.

„Heulsuse", wies sie sich selbst zurecht, aber anstatt sich zusammenzureißen, schluchzte sie ein weiteres Mal auf. „Hör auf!", befahl sie, aber gehorchte nicht.

Warum war es nur so schwierig, ein Mädchen zu sein? Und dieser blöde Ball, warum gab es den überhaupt? Ohne ihn, würde sie sich jetzt auf Ferien im Fuchsbau freuen, anstatt weinend in einer Toilette zu stehen!

Wütend über die Ungerechtigkeit dieser Welt zerknüllte sie ein Taschentuch und warf es dann in den nächsten Mülleimer. Sie schniefte noch einmal, versuchte aber mit aller Kraft, sich zusammen zu nehmen und zu beherrschen. Dann straﬀte sie ihre Schultern und zwang sich, mit erhobenem Haupt hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Dann würde sie eben einen der Zwillinge fragen, ob sie noch Lust hatten, mit ihr zu gehen. Zwar kam das ein bisschen spät, aber sie würden das schon verstehen, sie waren immerhin ihre besten Freunde.

Als sie jedoch die Uhr erblickte, die sagte, dass es Zeit für das Abendessen war, ging sie stattdessen in die Große Halle. Von Fred und George fehlte jede Spur, dafür traf sie Alicia und Angelina, die mehr oder weniger glücklich aussehen.

„Hallo, Steph!", begrüßten sie sie und grinsten. „Rate mal, was passiert ist?"

Stefanie, der nicht nach Raten zumute war, zuckte mit den Achseln und schob eine Schüssel mit Suppe zu sich.

„Wir haben beide Partner!"

Das überraschte sie nun aber doch und sie sah auf. „Tatsächlich?", fragte sie, ehrlich interessiert. „Wen denn?"

Zu ihrem Erstaunen verdüsterte sich Angelinas Gesicht und sie seufzte tief. „Fred hat mich gefragt."

„Fred?!" Sie wusste selber nicht, woher das Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme kam, aber sie war einigermaßen geschockt. Angelina nickte langsam. „Moment, ich dachte… George?"

„Nein." Sie seufzte. „Weißt du, es war dunkel im Gemeinschaftsraum und ich… ich war mir nicht sicher, wer es war. Aber er hat gefragt und da wollte ich nicht zugeben, dass ich nicht wusste, welcher es ist."

Alicia klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und wirkte ein wenig niedergeschlagen. „Aber als George mich dann kurz darauf später gefragt hat, wussten wir es."

„Oh, Angelina!", entfuhr es Stefanie und all ihr Selbstmitleid ﬂog dahin, stattdessen sah sie die Freundin mitleidig an. „Du Arme! Ich… ich verstehe nur nicht… warum fragt Fred dich?"

Sie zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Andererseits… warum sollte George es tun?"

Nun entglitt auch Angelina ein leises Schniefen und Stefanie erzählte ihnen, was ihr passiert war, um sie zu trösten. Das schien tatsächlich zu helfen, denn nun sahen die beiden sie mitleidig an.

„Oh, du Arme! Das ist ja noch viel schlimmer, als das, was mir passiert ist!"

„Wenigstens sind wir jetzt alle unzufrieden", murmelte Alicia und löﬀelte ein wenig Pudding. „Ich meine, ich habe meinen Oliver nicht hier, Angelina den falschen Zwilling und du… niemanden."

Stefanie seufzte tief und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Er war zu heiß, aber sie fand das Brennen in ihrem Mund ganz angenehm, als Ablenkung. „So siehts aus. Aber… ich weiß nicht, ob Fred dich gefragt hat, weil er an dir interessiert ist… das wäre mir nämlich neu, aber wenn nicht… naja…" Sie rührte nachdenklich mit einem Löﬀel in der Teetasse herum, während sie darüber nachdachte. „Wenn nicht, dann kann ich vielleicht etwas für dich tun…"

„Meinst du wirklich?" Hoﬀnungsvoll sah Angelina sie an und ihr Blick war so ermutigend, dass Stefanie entschieden nickte. „Ja. Ich könnte sie fragen, ob sie für den Abend nicht ihre Identitäten tauschen wollen… dann gehst du mit George und Alicia mit Fred. Aber natürlich sage ich ihnen nicht direkt warum…"

„Würdest du das wirklich tun? Du bist die Beste! Die Allerbeste!" Angelina umarmte sie schwungvoll und Stefanie grinste verhalten.

„Passt schon, irgendwie muss ich mich ja ablenken…"

Stefanie wollte es sich nicht unbedingt eingestehen, aber in Wahrheit fürchtete sie sich davor, den Zwillingen zu begegnen und ihnen zu sagen, dass sie mit allem Recht gehabt hatten. Aber als sie wenig später im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und so tat, als wäre sie furchtbar damit beschäftigt, ihren Zaubertrankaufsatz noch einmal durchzulesen, ließ es sich nicht mehr vermeiden, denn die beiden setzten sich direkt zu ihr.

„Steph, ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon weißt aber… Daniel hat so ne Beauxbatonszicke gefragt."

Stefanie schluckte, ehe sie tief einatmete und das Blatt Pergament sinken ließ. „Ich weiß", sagte sie dann und gratulierte sich innerlich zu der Gelassenheit in ihrer Stimme.

„Er hats mir gesagt, als ich ihn vor dem Essen zufällig mal getroﬀen habe."

„Bitte sag nicht, dass du ihn darauf angesprochen hast", sagte Fred mit etwas verzweifelter Miene.

Stefanie sah ihn beleidigt an und legte ihren Aufsatz weg. „Natürlich nicht. Er hat mit dem Thema angefangen. Ich dachte schon, er würde das tun, um mich zu fragen aber…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und konnte kaum glauben, dass sie ihnen das gerade gesagt hatte. „Aber dann hat er es nur getan, um über irgendetwas zu reden. Ist egal."

„Nein, ganz so egal ist es nicht." George deutete auf sich und seinen Bruder. „Einen Tag früher und du hättest mit einem von uns gehen können, aber jetzt…"

„Ich weiß, jetzt geht ihr mit Alicia und Angelina." Sie versuchte so zu tun, als würde es ihr egal sein, aber sie wusste, dass die beiden ihr ansehen konnten, dass dem nicht so war.

„Aber was anderes… hat es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du Angelina gefragt hast, Fred?"

„Äh… naja, ich brauchte langsam auch mal einen Partner, du wolltest nicht und sie ist hübsch und nett?", antwortete einigermaßen verdattert.

„Nein", sagte sie und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Ich meinte, ob du was von ihr willst… außer mit ihr auf den Ball zu gehen."

Er räusperte sich und sah sie ziemlich irritiert an. „Nein, warum?"

„Gut." Sie strahlte und sah die beiden dann abwechselnd an. „Denn ich halte es für besser, wenn George mit Angelina geht und du mit Alicia… ich weiß, das klingt total blöd, wenn ich das so sage, aber…" Sie seufzte und verdrehte dann demonstrativ die Augen. „So sind wir Mädchen eben. Ich dachte… wenn es dir eh egal ist, ist das vielleicht möglich… Alicia ist ja auch hübsch", fügte sie dann hinzu.

„Äh…" Die Verständnislosigkeit stand den beiden förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wir haben sie jetzt schon gefragt…"

„Dann tut ihr eben so, als wärt ihr der jeweils andere… es ist…. Wichtig." Sie setzte eine so entschiedene Miene auf, dass die beiden sich kurz ansahen, ehe sie zögernd nickten.

„Na gut, wenn das so wichtig für dich ist…"

Erleichtert ließ Stefanie du Schultern sinken und war unendlich froh, dass das nun geklärt war. „Danke! Ihr seid super und glaubt mir, ihr werdet es nicht bereuen!"

„Wenn du uns jetzt noch sagst, warum…"

„Ach, das ist eine Mädchensache…"

Damit war Angelinas Problem gelöst. Alicia konnte Stefanie nicht helfen und so wie es aussah, sich selbst auch nicht.

Ein wenig verzweifelt fühlte sie sich in den nächsten Tagen schon, aber langsam gewöhnte sie sich daran, dass sie alleine auf dem Ball aufkreuzen würde.

Währenddessen wurde das Schloss auf Hochglanz geschmückt. Die Ritterrüstungen wurden so verzaubert, dass sie Weihnachtslieder singen konnten, obwohl sie immer den Text vergaßen und manchmal versteckte Peeves sich in ihnen und füllte die Lücken mit höchst unanständigen Reimen.

Die Große Halle wurde mit den üblichen 12 Weihnachtsbäumen geschmückt, jedoch hingen an diesen in diesem Jahr noch mehr Dinge als sonst, beispielsweise goldene Eulen, die schuhuhten, wann immer sie Lust dazu hatten.

Es tröstete Stefanie auch nicht, dass Ginny mit Neville zum Ball ging und Hermine mit Victor Krum… oder ihre Schwester mit Michael Corner. Ja, sogar ihre kleine Schwester, die eigentlich zu jung war, ging mit jemandem auf den Ball und sie würde dort alleine aufkreuzen?! Natürlich fragten Stefanie noch einige Jungen, aber es waren allesamt Erstklässler, die sie ja Mittwochs betreute. Sie musste zugeben, dass es süß von den Knirpsen war und entlockte ihr auch ein ehrliches Lachen, aber eine wirkliche Hilfe war es nicht.

Genau deswegen hatte sie nicht die größte Lust, jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum herumzusitzen und sich mit Leuten zu unterhalten, die voller Vorfreude darüber sprachen, mit wem sie hingehen würden und wie sie ihr Haar tragen wollten. Also vergrub sie sich in der Bibliothek in jede Menge Büchern, in denen es um Heiltränke, Heilsprüche und generell einfach um Heilzauberei ging. Zwar fand sie sie interessant, aber irgendwie fehlte es ihr an Motivation.

„Ist hier noch frei?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme und sie sah überrascht auf. Es war Miles, Miles Bletchley und unter dem Arm hatte er zwei Bücher geklemmt. In seinen Locken hingen noch vereinzelte Schneeﬂocken und er lächelte, was ihm viel besser stand, als das typische, grimmige Slytheringesicht. An seinem Finger sah sie den Ring seiner Familie blitzen.

„Ja, bitte, setz dich doch."

Er legte seine Bücher auf den Tisch und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich ein wenig an jenen Tag am Anfang des Jahres erinnert fühlte, an dem sie ihm den Ring gegeben hatte.

„Na, freust du dich schon auf den Ball?", fragte er nach einer Weile harmlos und sie sah wieder von ihren Büchern auf.

„Geht so", nuschelte sie leise und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur, wenn du mit mir hingehst."

Zuerst dachte sie, sie hätte sich verhört. Irgendetwas in ihr verkrampfte sich, nur, um sich gleich daraufhin wieder zu lösen. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?

„W-Wie bitte? Gehst du nicht mit… Geston oder so?"

Er schnaubte und lehnte sich dann entspannt zurück. „Das hätte sie wohl gerne. Nein, ich gehe bisher noch mit niemandem hin und wenn du jetzt nein sagst, dann bleibt das auch so. Ich meine, vermutlich bist du eh schon vergeben….."

„Äh…nein, eigentlich nicht. Das wäre… das wäre absolut fantastisch!" Sie lächelte und spürte, wie Erleichterung sie durchﬂutete. Sie würde nicht alleine zu diesem Ball gehen, sondern in Begleitung eines gutaussehenden Jungen. Sogar mit einem der hübschesten, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte. Das war das Beste, das ihr seid langem passiert war.

„Super, ich freu mich. Und ich denke, ich hol dich um halb acht in der Eingangshalle ab."

„In Ordnung." Sie lächelte immer noch, nein, vielleicht strahlte sie sogar, als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam.

Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, es Angelina und Alicia zu erzählen, aber von denen fehlte jede Spur, also ließ sich sich mit zufriedenem Grinsen zwischen den Zwillingen nieder und streckte ihre Beine aus.

„Na nu, heute so fröhlich? Ist das die Aussicht, auf die Ferien, oder darauf, heute noch mit uns in den Wald zu gehen?", fragte Fred, der gerade an etwas herumbastelte, dass verdächtig aussah, wie ein Stück Nasenblutnougat.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt." Sie schwieg kurz, dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Ich habe nur endlich jemanden für den Ball."

Überrascht blickten die beiden von ihrer Arbeit auf. Oﬀenbar hatten sie nicht mehr wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie jemanden ﬁnden würde. „Tatsächlich? Wen denn? Ich meine… wer hatte dich denn noch nicht gefragt und wurde von dir abgewiesen? Oder war kein Erstklässler?"

Stefanie räusperte sich vernehmlich, dann verkündete sie mit strahlenden Augen: „Es ist Miles Bletchley."

„Momentchen", entfuhr es George. „Doch nicht der Bletchley? Der Idiot aus Slytherin…" Er sah sie so entsetzt an, dass ihr das Grinsen verging.

„Doch, genau der…" Natürlich war sie nicht so dumm gewesen, zu glauben, die beiden würden sich vielleicht für sie freuen, aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so reagieren würden.

„Stefanie! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", fuhr Fred sie an und ließ sogar sein Nasenblutnougat fallen. „Ich meine, du verbündest dich mit dem Feind!"

„So ein Unsinn", wehrte sie ab. „Er ist nett! Außerdem… mit wem hätte ich denn sonst hingehen sollen?"

„Besser alleine hingehen, als mit einem Slytherin! Hast du etwa die ganzen Gemeinheiten vergessen, die er in den letzten Jahren so aufgeführt hat?! Ganz ehrlich, das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht." Fred schnaubte und wandte sich oﬀensichtlich verärgert um.

„Das hättest du nicht von mir erwartet?!" Sie sprang auf und spürte, dass die Wut in ihren Eingeweiden brannte. „Nur weil er ein Slytherin ist? Das kann euch doch sowas von egal sein! Ich meine… ich kann hingehen mit wem ich will und ich bin froh, dass es doch noch jemand geworden ist, den ich mag!"

„Oh nein, sag bloß, du magst ihn auch noch." George schnaubte abschätzig und Stefanie ignorierte die Menschen, die auf sie aufmerksam geworden waren. Zum Glück war der Gemeinschaftsraum gerade relativ leer, aber alle, die da waren, bekamen den Streit mit.

„Ja, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich mag ihn", zischte sie und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Und falls euch das interessiert, mir ist es egal, aus welchem Haus jemand kommt!"

Wutentbrannt wandte sie sich ab und stürmte die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf. Sie kochte immer noch, als sie sich auf ihr Bett warf und einfach nur auf den roten Bettüberzug starrte.

Die beiden übertrieben komplett, es gab keinen Grund, wütend zu sein, nur weil sie mit einem Slytherin zum Ball ging!

Sie legte sich ins Bett und starrte vor sich hin, während sie überlegte, wie lange es wohl brauchen würde, bis die beiden sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

Stefanie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gelegen hatte, bis die Türe aufging und Angelina herein kam. Sie räusperte sich.

„Steph?"

„Mhm", machte Stefanie und sah sie nicht an.

„Äh… ich wollt nur sehen, wie es dir geht. Hab gehört, was passiert ist." Sie setzte sich an Stefanies Bettkante und sah sie einfühlsam an.

„Du Arme. Die beiden übertreiben echt und das habe ich ihnen auch gesagt. Aber ich glaube, sie haben sich beruhigt, zumindest haben sie mich nicht angeschrien, als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass Blechtley gut aussieht und du Glück hattest."

Das brachte Stefanie dazu, zu grinsen. „Hast du echt? Das war ja fast schon selbstmörderisch."

„Für Freunde tut man alles. Und es stimmt, er sieht gut aus. Die beiden sollen sich nicht so aufregen… sie müssen ja nicht mit ihm hingehen. Das habe ich ihnen übrigens auch gesagt…"

Stefanie schmollte noch eine Weile, aber dann ﬁel ihr ein, dass sie und die Zwillinge ja eigentlich noch einen kleinen Ausﬂug Richtung Verbotenen Wald geplant hatten und zwang sich, ihre Wut beiseite zu schieben. Sie hatte sich seit einer Weile nicht mehr verwandelt und die Aussicht, in ihrer Animagusgestalt durch den Wald zu ﬂitzen, war einfach zu verlockend. Also band sie ihr Haar zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz hoch und ging dann wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die beiden saßen immer noch auf dem Sofa und blickten erst auf, als sie sich vor ihnen auf den Teppich setzte.

Oﬀenbar hatten sie ihre Emotionen noch nicht so weit neutralisiert, wie Stefanie, denn zwei anklagende Augenpaare musterten sie abschätzig, ohne, dass einer der beiden etwas sagte.

„Ich dachte, wir wollten heute in den Wald gehen", begann Stefanie, obwohl sie es inzwischen schon wieder bereute, herunter gekommen zu sein.

„Wir auch. Aber dann hast du dich mit dem Feind verbrüdert", informierte George sie und es kostete sie eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung, eine allzu harsche Erwiderung zurückzuhalten.

„Seid nicht dumm", sagte sie stattdessen und erhob sich wieder. „Miles ist wirklich nett. Und die Alternative wäre gewesen, alleine hinzugehen. Wäre das etwa besser gewesen?"

„Ja", antworteten die beiden prompt und wie aus einem Mund. Natürlich, dachte Stefanie, was frage ich überhaupt. Sie holte tief Luft, schluckte ihren Ärger herunter und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das heißt, dass ihr jetzt nicht mit mir hinaus gehen wollt?"

Auﬀordernd sah sie von einem zum anderen und ungewohnte Härte leuchtete aus den grünbraunen Augen heraus. „Wollt ihr mich jetzt dafür bestrafen, dass ich mit einem Slytherin zum Ball gehe? Das ist...!"

„Er ist ein Idiot, Steph! Mir wird schlecht, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass ER mit dir dahin geht!", sagte Fred eindringlich und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Du übertreibst."

„Nein." Fred legte das Nasenblutnougat, an dem er wohl immer noch gebastelt hatte, auf den Tisch und richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Warum seid ihr Mädchen eigentlich alle so oberﬂächlich? Er mag ja schöne türkise Augen und blonde Locken haben, aber das ändert nichts an seinem Charakter!"

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber seine Worte verletzten sie. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie Luft einsog und ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten ballte, während sie ihn anstarrte. „Oberﬂächlich? Ich bin nicht oberﬂächlich! Und nur zu deiner Information – alles schlechte, was du über ihn sagst, ändert nichts daran, was ich über ihn denke, sondern nur, was ich von dir halte!"

Sie hatte ihn mit diesen Worten treﬀen wollen, so wie er sie mit seinen getroﬀen hatte, aber während sein Gesicht sich verdunkelte, wirkte er mehr aufgebracht, als verletzt.

„An deine Menschenkenntnisse würde nicht einmal ein Stein herankommen – im negativen Sinne. Ich habe nie jemanden getroﬀen, der über so wenig Einfühlungsvermögen verfügt, wie du. Von daher ist es eigentlich irrelevant, was du von mir haltest."

Obwohl Stefanie sich sicher war, dass er es nur im Zorn sagte, und nicht ernst meinte, taten diese Worte mehr weh, als alles andere. Sie spürte einen bisher unbekannten Schmerz, der sich von irgendwo tief in ihrem Körper nach außen zu ziehen begann und es fühlte sich so an, als würde er ihre Nervenbahnen entlang tanzen.

Vermutlich war sie nicht sehr empathisch, das hatte sie schon das ein oder andere Mal gesagt bekommen, aber es hatte sie nie gestört. Bisher war sie immer recht gut durchs Leben gekommen, auch wenn sie sich nicht in einen weinenden Erstklässler hineinversetzen konnte, der Angst vor der kommenden Zaubertrankstunde hatte. Jetzt aber merkte sie, dass ein leichtes Zittern ihre Lippen erfasste und sie musste ihre Fäuste noch fester zusammenballen, um die aufsteigenden Tränen im Keim zu erdrücken. Sie würde jetzt sicher nicht weinen!

Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihm jetzt etwas schlagfertiges entgegengeschleudert, dass sie als Sieger vom Platz gehen ließ, aber sie war viel zu aufgebracht, um sich auf die Schnelle etwas Intelligentes auszudenken. Also beschränkte sie sich darauf, ihn anzufunkeln und zu sagen: „Na wenn es dir so egal ist, was ich von dir halte, frage ich mich, warum du überhaupt deine wertvolle Zeit mit mir verschwendest."

„Berechtigte Frage."

Sie schluckte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich eine versöhnende Antwort gewünscht, irgendetwas, das alles wieder in seine Bahnen lenken würde. Stattdessen hatte er es geschaﬀt, schon wieder etwas zu sagen, dass sie im innersten traf und wirklich verletzte. Und in ihr das Bedürfnis weckte, es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen.

„Dann zerschneid halt unser imaginäres Freundschaftsband und sieh zu wo du bleibst", brachte sie hervor, drehte sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum ﬂuchtartig. Was sie jetzt brauchte, war sehr viel Abstand und Raum, um sich zu beruhigen. Während sie, innerlich kochend, durch die Flure Richtung Ausgang stürmte, konnte sie sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass er seine Worte wirklich so gemeint hatte – es konnte ja nicht sein, dass ihre langjährige Freundschaft wegen eines dummen Balls kaputt gehen würde – aber dennoch waren es genau die richtigen Sätze gewesen, um ihr weh zu tun. Verdammt, sie hatte doch eigentlich nur einen Tanzpartner gefunden! Natürlich mochten die beiden Miles nicht, aber sie hatten ihm auch nie eine Chance gegeben! So gesehen waren sie diejenigen, die oberﬂächlich waren, wenn sie sich von einer Hauszugehörigkeit dermaßen beeindrucken ließen!

Oh, wie sehr Stefanie sich wünschte, den Streit ungeschehen machen zu können. Sie wollte doch ihr imaginäres Freundschaftsband gar nicht zerschneiden! Sie war zwar wütend gewesen, war es auch immer noch, aber auch während des Sprechens war sie sich dessen bewusst gewesen, dass es nur Zorn war, der aus ihr sprach und nicht sie selbst.

Hoﬀentlich war es Fred ähnlich gegangen. Aber er konnte doch nicht wirklich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit ihre Freundschaft beenden, oder? Das wäre, nach allem, was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, wirklich ziemlich seltsam. Nein, entschied sie und fühlte sich gleich ein wenig besser, während sie eine der Seitentüren aufstieß und ins Freie trat, er hatte es nicht so gemeint. Er würde sich beruhigen und dann würde alles so werden, wie früher.

Tief sog sie die kalte Abendluft ein, ohne zu merken, dass sie nur ihren Umhang und keine Winterjacke trug. Sobald sie sicher war, dass niemand in der Nähe war, verwandelte sie sich, und rannte los. Und schon nach wenigen Metern, war der Streit unwichtig und sie war vollkommen eingenommen von der Aussicht auf frische Luft und Bewegung. Stefanie legte einen Sprint zum verbotenen Wald hin und kletterte übermütig auf einen Baum, um dann von einem der Äste auf den Nachbarbaum zu springen. Sie testete ihre Sprungfähigkeiten noch weiter aus, bis sie, nicht absichtlich, die Schwerkraft auf die Probe stellte und hinunterﬁel.

Erstaunlich sanft landete sie auf ihren vier Beinen und jagte dann begeistert einer Maus hinterher. Irgendwann fand sie einen vermeintlichen Mäuseunterschlupf und wartete geduldig darauf, dass eine Maus herauskam, bis sie es aufgab, und begann, mit einem Zapfen zu spielen. So verging die Zeit, bis sie schließlich einen netten Baum an einer Lichtung fand, von dem aus sie eine herrliche Sicht auf die Thestrale hatte. Stefanie konnte die Tiere in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt nicht sehen, aber in ihrer Katzenform nahm sie sie in Form von Energie weit genug wahr, um zu wissen, wo sie sich befanden, auch, wenn sie sie nur schemenhaft sah. Sie beobachtete sie eine Weile interessiert, während sie auf einem breiten Ast saß, auf dem es so bequem war, dass sie irgendwann einfach darauf eindöste. Längst hatte sie die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich ein Mensch war, und gerade ernsthafte Probleme in ihrem Teenagerdasein hatte, verdrängt und genoss den Moment. Sie hatte kein Zeitgefühl und nichts, das sie zu irgendetwas drängte und erst Hagrids Stimme riss sie aus ihrem Idylle.

Sie öﬀnete träge ihre Augen und brauchte ein wenig, um sich ihres Standortes zu besinnen. Sie konnte Hagrid und eine Gruppe Schüler unter sich auf der Lichtung sehen. Oﬀenbar zeigte Hagrid ihnen gerade die Thestralherde und seine laute Stimme riss sie grausam zurück in die Realität. Es war der nächste Tag! Und sie hatte Unterricht!

Verdammt, dachte sie und sprang geschmeidig von dem Baum herunter, bevor sie im vollen Tempo zurück zum Schloss sprintete. Sie hatte Verwandlung, wurde ihr klar, und McGonagall würde begeistert über ihr Zuspätkommen sein.

Stefanie dachte kaum nach, während sie durch die Flure hetzte und als sie sich vor dem Klassenzimmer zurückverwandelte, erkannte sie erfreut, dass sie noch ihren Schulumhang trug. Ihre zerzausten Haare zwang sie rasch, vor der Spiegelung in der Fensterscheibe, zu einem nicht minder zerzausten Dutt hoch, bevor sie, immer noch außer Atem und mit geröteten Wangen, das Klassenzimmer betrat.

Sämtliche Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr um, und McGonagall verstummte in dem Monolog, den sie gerade gehalten hatte.

„Miss Galen, wie schön, Sie doch noch in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen", sagte die Lehrerin trocken und Stefanie nickte, bevor sie, deutlich hörbar atmend, die Türe schloss. Das Laufen war als Katze soviel weniger anstrengend, als als Mensch. Sie hätte mit dem Zurückverwandeln noch warten sollen. Dafür fühlte sie sich einfach herrlich! So ausgeglichen war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, beinahe wie ein neuer Mensch!

Ein schneller Blick durch den Raum zeigte ihr, dass die Zwillinge nebeneinander saßen, aber der Platz neben Lee frei war. Rasch schob sie sich neben ihn, der praktischerweise in der letzten Reihe saß, und ein Blick auf sein Verwandlungsbuch ließ sie sich darüber stöhnend klar werden, dass sie auch ihre Tasche nicht dabei hatte!

„Kann ich vielleicht bei dir mitsehen?", fragte sie leise, bevor sie anmerkte: „Und Pergament und Tinte und vielleicht eine Feder borgen?"

Lee blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Erstaunen an, bevor er nickte und in seiner Tasche nach den geforderten Gegenständen zu suchen begann.

„Haben Sie vielleicht eine Erklärung, Miss Galen?", fragte McGonagall inzwischen und als Stefanie aufblickte, sah sie, dass immer noch alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Zu spät zu kommen war wirklich unangenehm. Was sollte sie sagen? Dass sie verschlafen hatte? Alicia und Angelina, vermutlich auch Patricia und Kyra hatten gesehen, dass ihr Bett leer und unberührt gewesen war.

„Ich fürchte nicht, Professor", sagte sie schließlich, aber es gelang ihr nicht, auch nur einen Hauch von Schuldbewusstsein in ihre Stimme zu legen. Stattdessen blickten ihre Augen vor Begeisterung glühend zu der Lehrerin auf, der sie ihre Animagusfähigkeit zu verdanken hatte, und die nun ihren Kopf schüttelte. Vielleicht war es Einbildung, aber Stefanie meinte, einen Hauch von Verständnis zu sehen.

„Wenn Sie in Zukunft etwas derartiges unternehmen, Miss Galen, dann bitte nur, wenn Sie am kommenden Morgen keine frühen Unterrichtsstunden haben."

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Stefanies Lippen und sie versuchte, ihrer Stimme einen nicht allzu amüsierten Unterton zu verleihen, als sie antwortete: „Ja, Professor McGonagall."

„Da Mr. Jordan sie freundlicherweise mit den nötigen Utensilien ausgestattet hat, können wir jetzt ja fortfahren..."

Sie hatte ihr nicht einmal Punkte abgezogen! Stefanies Grinsen verstärkte sich, als sie Lees lädierte alte Feder in die Hand nahm, und begann, mitzuschreiben.

Als es läutete, gab sie Lee lächelnd die Sachen zurück. „Danke, Lee", sagte sie und stand auf, „Ich geh dann mal besser meine eigenen Sachen holen."

„Kein Problem, aber sag mal – wo warst du bitte? Wir haben dich auch beim Frühstück nicht gesehen!"

Stefanie schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln, konnte ihm aber nicht die Wahrheit sagen. „Bin in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen", log sie stattdessen und nickte ihm zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Gryﬃndorturm machte. Sie war erst ein paar Schritte gelaufen, als sie hörte, wie ihr jemand hinterherlief. Nur wenige Sekunden später tauchten die Zwillinge zu ihrer Linken und Rechten auf, und passten ihren Schritt an ihr Tempo an.

„In der Bibliothek eingeschlafen?", fragte einer der beiden und ein Seitenblick zeigte George. Er sah sie mit einem skeptischen Blick an, der sie grinsen ließ.

„Abwegig?"

„Nein, aber du siehst so glücklich aus. Ich weiß, du bist ein bisschen abnormal und magst Bücher, aber hattest du wirklich so schöne Träume, als du auf einer aufgeschlagenen Beschreibung des Kotz-Tranks vor dich hingedöst bist, dass du jetzt wie eine Grinsekatze herumlaufen kannst?"

Stefanie erinnerte sich natürlich noch an die Ereignisse des Vorabends, aber nachdem ihre animalischen Instinkte die Überhand genommen hatten, waren sie in den Hintergrund gerückt. Ihre Wut war verraucht und sie hatte große Lust, sich mit den beiden zu versöhnen. Katzen hatten die unangenehme Eigenschaft, nachtragend zu sein, aber das war kein Teil von Stefanies Natur, auch nicht, seit die Wildkatze ein Teil von ihr geworden war.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht in der Bibliothek war. Ich war im Wald."

„Im Wald?", wiederholte Fred und runzelte seine Stirn. „Ohne uns? So, wie du aussiehst, muss es ja verdammt toll gewesen sein."

„Das war es auch!", versicherte sie ihm euphorisch und musste kichern, als sie sich vorstellte, was für Gesichter die beiden machen würden, würde sie ihnen erzählen, wie viel Spaß sie beim Mäusejagen gehabt hatte. Nicht das, was die zwei sich unter lustigen Tätigkeiten im Verbotenen Wald vorstellten.

„Was hast du gesehen? Werwölfe? Oder vielleicht einen Zentauren?", fragte George begierig und sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„Das ist mein Geheimnis."

Gar nichts hatte sie gesehen – wie immer. Inzwischen glaubte sie nicht mehr an die Werwölfe im Verbotenen Wald, ebenso wenig wie sie noch Hoﬀnung hatte, dort je einem Einhorn zu begegnen.

„Ach komm schon, Steph! So wie du aussiehst, muss es echt was tolles gewesen sein."

„Wärt ihr halt mitgekommen", lachte sie und erntete zwei zweifelnde Blicke.

„Bestrafst du uns jetzt dafür, dass wir dich gestern bestrafen wollten? Wie sind wir in die Lage gekommen, plötzlich die zu sein, die sich entschuldigen müssen?"

„Weil ihr im Unrecht wart", erinnerte Stefanie Fred freundlich, während sie das Ende des Treppenhauses in Angriﬀ nahmen.

George seufzte tief. „Na, wenn es sein muss, dann erteilen wir dir unsere Erlaubnis, mit Bletchley auf den Ball zu gehen. Nachdem man es scheinbar nicht ändern kann."

Er klang dabei allerdings alles anderes als begeistert und angesichts der Bezeichnung „Erlaubnis" musste Stefanie lachen.

„Wie großzügig. Wenn mich einmal jemand heiraten will, sollte er also auch besser euch und nicht meinen Vater fragen?"

Aber sie ließ ihnen keine Zeit, etwas darauf zu erwidern, sondern hakte sich bei ihnen unter. „Gut, ich nehme eure unausgesprochene Entschuldigung an."

„Bekomme ich mein imaginäre Freundschaftsband zurück?", fragte Fred und entlockte ihr damit ein neuerliches Lachen.

„Natürlich. Und das nächste Mal gehen wir wieder zusammen in den Wald."

„Und was genau hast du jetzt dort erlebt?"

Aber das konnte sie ihnen immer noch nicht sagen, weswegen sie sich auf ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln beschränkte, als sie vor dem Portrait ankamen. „Ihr würdet lachen. Kommt, ich hab wirklich Hunger. Lasst uns in die Küche gehen und was zu Essen besorgen..."


	72. Tanzstunden

**71\. Tanzstunden**

Neben all der Aufregung brachte der Weihnachtsball aber eine weitere kleine Angelegenheit mit sich, die Stefanie erst wieder einﬁel, als der Tag gekommen war: Tanzstunden.

Es war mehr dem Stolze einiger Lehrer anzurechnen, als der Motivation der Schüler, dass man sich entschieden hatte, den Hogwartsschülern, die am Ball teilnehmen würden, zumindest einmal Tanzstunden zu geben und damit es kein Blutbad wurde, wurden die Häuser getrennt unterrichtet. Die Große Halle wurde dafür an vier Tagen tagsüber geräumt und Gryﬃndor war als letztes an der Reihe.

Fred und George, die immer noch nicht überwunden hatten, dass Stefanie mit einem Slytherin zum Ball gehen würde, waren, wann immer sie irgendetwas an diesen Umstand erinnerte, schlecht auf sie zu sprechen und leider rief auch dieser von McGonagall abgehaltene Tanzunterricht diese Assoziation bei ihnen hervor.

„Wofür brauchen wir Tanzstunden? Ich habe nicht vor, mich an irgendwelche Regeln zu halten", lamentierte George, als er erkannte, dass er einen freien Nachmittag dafür opfern musste.

„Lass das bloß Angelina nicht hören", lachte Stefanie und begann, ihre Hausaufgaben wegzuräumen. „Sonst wird sie sich mit irgendjemandem davonmachen, der ihr nicht auf die Füße steigt."

„So ein Ball ist doch sowieso komplett umsonst", kam es von Fred und er spielte mit den Händen an einem seltsamen Gegenstand herum, an dem er die letzte halbe Stunde gebastelt hatte.

„Ihr müsst nicht so herumjammern. Bevor euch wieder eingefallen ist, dass wir dafür einen Nachmittag Tanzen üben müssen, habt ihr euch nie beschwert."

„Uns eher keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Aber im Ernst, das einzig interessante ist vielleicht der Glühwein", fuhr George mit dem Lamentieren fort und erhob sich langsam. „Und jetzt sollen wir auch noch Tanzen lernen?"

„Ihr tut gerade so, als wären da nur Männer. Ihr seid von lauter Frauen umgeben, die sich stundenlang damit beschäftigt haben, sich für euch hübsch zu machen! Euch wird schon nicht langweilig werden."

Stefanie konnte über die Gesichter der beiden nur den Kopf schütteln und stand ebenfalls vom Sofa auf.

„Aber ihr hättet ja auch nach Hause fahren können. Niemand hat euch gezwungen, über Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben."

Die beiden warfen sich einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu und seufzend zwang auch Fred sich dazu, das Sofa zu verlassen. „Naja, wir konnten dich doch nicht mit all den Gefahren im Schloss alleine lassen."

„Von welchen Gefahren sprichst du genau? Betrunkene Hauselfen?"

„Männer, die deine Naivität ausnutzen", verbesserte George sie und streckte sich. „Wenn wir extra langsam gehen, und als letzte zu dem Raum kommen, meint ihr, dass die Tür dann vielleicht schon zu ist, und wir leider draußen bleiben müssen?"

„Nen Versuch ist es wert", murmelte Fred und hielt immer noch den komischen Ball in der Hand. Er schien zu zögern.

„Steph", sagte er schließlich und drehte sich zu ihr, sodass sie neugierig zu ihm hochsehen konnte. „Hier, für dich."

Er drückte ihr den Ball in die Hand, der eine glibbrige Gestalt besaß und sich ein wenig wie eine Mischung aus Knetmasse und Schleim anfühlte.

„Soll ich damit eine Toilette verstopfen?", erkundigte sie sich kichernd und er schmunzelte.

„Nein, du bist mein Testobjekt. Dein Festumhang ist doch so silbern, oder?"

„Eisblau mit silbernen Stickereien", verbesserte sie ihn und musste innerlich über die männliche Auﬀassungsgabe, was Kleider anbelangte, lachen. „Wieso?"

„Ich dachte nur, dass das vielleicht ganz cool wäre. Es ist ein Zauber – wenn du ihn auf den Festumhang anwendest, sollte es, sofern es halt klappt, von ihm hinunterschneien. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen glitzern. Das mit dem Glitzer war schwerer als das mit dem Schnee..."

Er runzelte seine Stirn, als er daran dachte und Stefanie war für einen Moment lang sprachlos.

„Das klingt wirklich cool, danke", musste sie dann zugeben und freute sich ehrlich. „Dann kann ich mich fühlen, wie die Schneekönigin."

Aber die beiden kannten das Märchen natürlich nicht und so steckte sie den Glibber in ihre Tasche und hakte sich bei ihnen ein, um sie hinunter in die Große Halle zu bekommen.

Die Stimmung der beiden schien wieder halbwegs zu steigen, oder zumindest sahen sie nicht mehr so aus, als würden sie sich, angesichts der Aussicht auf das Tanzen, am liebsten aufhängen.

„Ich glaube, dass ich dir weniger auf die Füße steigen würde, als Fred", verlautete George, als sie das Treppenhaus hinunter gingen.

„Was bringt dich zu der Annahme?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert, während sein Zwillingsbruder schnaubte.

„Na ich bin einfach konzentrierter! Dafür kann es sein, dass ich nur auf deine Füße schauen würde, aber dafür ist das Üben ja da, oder?"

„Gut, dass Miles gestern schon dran war", lachte sie, als sie das Ende des Treppenhauses erreichten und die Große Halle in Sicht kam. „Ich hoﬀe, er kann es."

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, Miles zu erwähnen, das wurde ihr in dem Moment klar, in dem sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Der Stimmungsumschwung war so deutlich zu spüren, wie ein kalter Windstoß und ein Blick auf die beiden zeigte nun mehr ﬁnstere Mienen.

„Keine Angst – so wie der aussieht, hat er schon Tanzunterricht bekommen, bevor er Laufen gelernt hat. Immerhin ist er ein Slytherin und die wachsen bekanntermaßen auf großen Landsitzen auf, wo sie lernen, wie man sich möglichst schnöselig und dumm verhält, Kinder mobbt und Katzen quält und am Ende dann trotzdem mit dem hübschen Mädchen auf den Ball gehen, dem sie jahrelang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht haben", sagte George mit ﬁnsterer Stimme und Stefanie fand, dass er maßlos übertrieb.

„Red nicht so einen Unsinn. Er ist…." Sie wollte eigentlich sagen, dass er keine Kinder mobbte und ihr das Leben gar nicht zur Hölle gemacht hatte, musste aber erkennen, dass George mit jedem seiner Worte ins Schwarze getroﬀen hatte. Gut, ob er in einem Landsitz groß geworden war, wusste sie nicht, aber es stand immerhin im Raum.

Sie verstummte also und sah George ﬁnster an. „Man muss Menschen verzeihen können. Sie ändern sich!"

„Slytherins nicht. Ein Slytherin wird immer ein Slytherin bleiben", erklärte George bestimmt und Stefanie seufzte.

„Auch Slytherins können nett sein. Er ist nett!"

„Was für eine Schande, dass du nicht schon mit ihm üben kannst", spottete Fred, als sie den Raum betraten und sich in eine Ecke stellten, die nicht allzu nahe an jenem magischen Grammophon stand, aus dem bald vermutlich Walzerklänge ertönen würden. „Aber Slytherin war eben schon gestern dran."

„Eben, kein Grund sich aufzuregen! Heute kann ich mit einem von euch tanzen!", versuchte sie, die Lage ein wenig zu deeskalieren, als sie sah, wie Angelina und Alicia auf sie zusteuerten.

„Wir dachten schon, ihr taucht gar nicht mehr auf", kam es von Alicia und sie hakte sich bei Fred ein. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es nicht George war, mit dem sie eigentlich auf den Ball hätte gehen sollen, aber nachdem sie sowieso von dem kommenden Tausch der Identitäten der Zwillinge wusste, schien sie Fred einfach schon einmal als ihren gegebenen Partner zu akzeptieren. Außerdem konnte Angelina so mit George tanzen, was Stefanie als den Hauptgrund annahm.

„Wie praktisch, dass unsere Partner für den Ball gleich zum Üben hier sind!"

Stefanie hatte bisher wirklich nie auch nur einen Gedanken an diese kommenden Übungsstunden verschwendet und war nun einfach instinktiv davon ausgegangen, dass sie mit einem der Zwillinge tanzen würde. Erst nun wurde ihr klar, dass das nicht so laufen würde.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Gesicht gerade recht gut zeigte, wie unerfreut sie über diesen Umstand war und wagte es fast nicht, die Zwillinge anzusehen, die es sicher als ihre gerechte Strafe empfanden, dass sie jetzt nicht mit ihnen tanzen konnte. Als sie hochsah, ﬁng sie Freds Blick auf, der ihr eindeutig suggerierte, dass sie selbst schuld war und er kein bisschen Mitleid mit ihr hatte. Wie selbstzufrieden er doch aussah!

Immerhin war sie nicht die einzige, die keinen Partner aus ihrem Haus hatte. Irgendjemand würde schon übrig bleiben.

Stefanie ließ ihren Blick über die Schüler wandern und überlegte, welcher Tanzpartner Fred wohl am meisten ärgern würde. Sein eigener Bruder Ron? Er war immerhin, soweit sie wusste, mit einer Ravenclaw verabredet und würde einen Partner brauchen… aber nein, Hermine war ja mit Krum verabredet und somit auch ohne Übungspartner… nur, dass die beiden ja gerade nicht mehr mit einander sprachen und Ron also wieder frei wäre.

Stefanie hatte keine große Lust, mit Ron zu tanzen, weil sie ihn für etwas ungeschickt hielt und heftete ihren Blick auf Kenneth Towler, den Vertrauensschüler ihres Jahrgangs, dem Fred Pustelpuder in den Schlafanzug gestreut hatte, als sie für ihre ZAGs gelernt hatten. Er hielt ihn für einen ziemlichen Waschlappen, also würde er sich sicher darüber aufregen, wenn sie mit ihm übte.

„So, jeder, dessen Partner anwesend ist, gesellt sich bitte zu diesem. Alle, deren Partner nicht hier sind, in diese Ecke und dann suchen Sie sich einen Übungspartner!", wies McGonagall sie an und Stefanie machte sich in besagte Ecke auf.

Auch ihre Schwester stand dort, die ja mit einem Ravenclaw verabredet war, und sie grinste ihr fröhlich zu, aber Stefanie sah, wie Dean Thomas aus der Vierten sich ihr näherte und machte sich keine Sorgen um sie.

Ihr Blick begegnete Rons und sie wollte ihm gerade bedeuten, dass sie leider kaum Alternativen hatte, als jemand ihre Schulter berührte.

„Wie wärs?", fragte jemand auf Deutsch und Stefanies Herzschlag beschleunigte sich merklich. Daniel! Natürlich, sein Date war ja in Beauxbatons und somit nicht bei der Übung anwesend. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln wandte sie sich um.

„Sehr gerne!"

Als Daniel sie wenig später auf die Tanzﬂäche führte, musste sie sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung aufwenden, um den Zwillingen keinen triumphierenden Blick zu zuwerfen. Sie wollte es immerhin nicht so wirken lassen, als hätte sie das nötig. Dennoch konnte sie sich das Strahlen gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht wischen und war froh, zumindest die Grundschritte des Tanzes bereits zu kennen, denn während McGonagall ihnen die Schritte zeigte, war sie nicht wirklich bei der Sache.

Sobald der erste Walzer angespielt wurde, und sie, unter den wachsamen Augen der etikettentreuen Hauslehrerin, das erste Mal tanzen sollten, war Stefanie so zufrieden, wie sie es nur sein konnte.

Daniel musste bereits irgendwoher gelernt haben, zu tanzen, denn er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten und führte sie von Beginn an so gut, dass sie ihm gar nicht auf die Füße hätte steigen können.

„Verdammt, Fred!", hörte sie Alicia in der Ferne schimpfen, als er ihr wohl zum wiederholten Male auf den Fuß getreten war und McGonagalls Stimme sagte etwas von Konzentration.

„Es wundert mich, ehrlich gesagt, dass du nicht mit einem der Zwillinge auf den Ball gehst", sagte Daniel, sobald er sicher war, dass sie fähig war, zu reden und gleichzeitig zu tanzen.

„Sie haben mich gefragt", erwiderte Stefanie und genoss die Berührung seiner Hand an ihrer Taille. „Sie meinten, dass ich, falls ich keine Lust hätte, mir einen Partner zu suchen, mit ihnen hingehen kann."

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte Daniel auf. „Das haben sie gefragt?" Er klang ein wenig ungläubig und Stefanie beeilte sich zu versichern: „Nicht, dass es mit ihnen nicht lustig geworden wäre, aber..."

„Ich versteh schon, du wolltest mit jemanden hingehen, der es als Date betrachtet?"

Sie dachte daran, wie sehr sie mit Daniel dorthin gehen hatte wollen und ein Hauch von Röte schoss in ihre Wangen. „Naja, zumindest mit jemandem, der nicht schon in die Frage inkludiert, dass es ist, weil man zu faul ist, jemand anderes zu fragen."

„Nicht sehr geschickt", gab Daniel zu, als die letzten Töne des Stückes ausklangen und sie stehenblieben. McGonagall klatschte in die Hände und das Geräusch echote durch die ungewohnt leere Halle.

„Nun, das war für den Anfang nicht schlecht, aber es gibt einige Kleinigkeiten, auf die ich sie unbedingt aufmerksam machen möchte. Der langsame Walzer ist kein bequemer Tanz. Ihre Schultern müssen nach hinten gezogen sein, Brust nach vorne gestreckt und die Arme, so unbequem es auch ist, nach oben gehalten. Mr. Laska, Miss Galen, Sie beide hatten bei weitem, oder eher, als einzige, eine annehmbare Haltung – wenn Sie so nett wären, es den anderen noch einmal vor Augen zu führen..."

„Ich wusste, ich hätte mich nicht so sehr anstrengen dürfen", seufzte Daniel deutlich hörbar, als er Stefanies Hand nahm und in die Mitte des Kreises, den ihre Mitschüler gebildet hatten, führte. Stefanie lachte hell auf, aber er hatte, vermutlich absichtlich, Deutsch gesprochen und die Intimität, die er der Bemerkung damit verlieh, ließ Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch aufsteigen. Nicht, dass sie sich irgendwelche Hoﬀnungen machte. Sie wusste nicht, warum er heute sie als Partnerin gewählt hatte, aber sie war sich inzwischen ja sicher, dass sein Interesse an ihr nicht über Freundschaft hinausging und auch, dass sich daran wohl nichts ändern würde. Wenn er sich bis jetzt nicht zumindest in ihr Aussehen verliebt hatte, würde das nicht mehr passieren. Dennoch genoss sie jede Sekunde seiner Gesellschaft und ganz besonders freute es sie, dass sie es den Zwillingen so ein wenig heimzahlen konnte.

Während des folgenden Tanzes, den sie ganz alleine tanzen mussten, bemühte sie sich um eine extra elegante Haltung und hoﬀte, förmlich über den Boden zu schweben. Ein wenig kam sie sich auch so vor, aber es gehörte vermutlich zu Daniels Qualitäten, einer jeder Frau das Gefühl zu geben, sie würde sich wie eine Grazie bewegen, wenn er sie in den Armen hielt.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie kichern und brachte Daniel dazu, sie anzusehen. „Was ist?", fragte er, sichtbar amüsiert, da ihr Heiterkeitsausbruch wohl ansteckend sein musste.

Stefanie, die ihm wohl kaum die Wahrheit sagen konnte, antwortete in ihrer Muttersprache: „Es macht mich nur nervös, vor all den Leuten zu tanzen. Alle sehen uns an."

„Kicherst du immer, wenn du nervös bist? Das muss bei Snape ja ganz besonders lustig sein."

Sie lachte auf. „Ich sterbe dort regelmäßig an unterdrücktem Lachen. Und Snape weiß es leider."

„Ich weiß, es gibt Legenden darüber."

„Legenden? Du machst Witze. Aber selbst wenn – ist ja nicht meine Schuld, dass diese Sachen immer passieren, wenn wir gerade Zaubertränke haben und er mich immer so stechend ansieht, förmlich darauf lauernd, dass ich loslache."

„Nicht deine Schuld?" Er grinste. „Die Hälfte der Ursachen dieser Legenden, werden den Zwillingen und dir zugeschoben. Wobei man fairerweise sagen muss, dass ich sie auch von den Zwillingen habe."

„Ich darf keine Details über gewisse Ereignisse preisgeben, Snape hat immer noch ein Kopfgeld auf denjenigen ausgesetzt, der ihm vor ein paar Jahren die Haare ausgehen hat lassen..."

Die Musik verklang und erleichtert entspannte Stefanie ihre Schultern wieder, als sie zurück in den Kreis gehen konnten.

„Sehr schön. Habt ihr gesehen, wie es aussehen soll? Miss Galens Füße haben kaum den Boden berührt und aus dem Augenwinkeln machte es den Eindruck, als würde sie tatsächlich nur schweben", schwärmte McGonagall und Stefanie wurde beinahe rot, während sie hinter sich Patricias säuerliche Stimme hörte: „Ja, ist ja nicht schwer, wenn man so eine Figur hat."

Sie tanzten noch zwei Tänze, dann sortierte McGonagall die Schüler aus. Ein Teil der Gryﬃndors, Stefanie und Daniel waren darunter, durften gehen, während andere, wie die Zwillinge oder Harry, noch bleiben und üben mussten.

Sobald sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten, gesellte Marie sich zu ihnen.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht", verkündete sie und grinste zufrieden. „Man hört immer gerne, dass man schon alles kann, oder?"

„Naja, du hattest auch Glück mit Dean", sagte Stefanie und deutete auf den Viertklässler, der kurz vor ihnen ging. „Alicia und Angelina sind sicher nicht schuld daran, dass sie noch üben müssen."

„Ich hoﬀe, Michael Corner kann tanzen… wenn ich hohe Schuhe anhabe, tun die Füße eh schon ohne Drauftreten genug weh." Sie seufzte und fuhr sich durch ihre schulterlangen Locken. „Hohe Schuhe. Ich hab noch nie welche angehabt, weißt du das?"

„Eine Premiere also", lachte Stefanie und hoﬀte, dass Miles ihr nicht auf die Füße steigen würden. Andererseits – wie George so schön gesagt hatte, hatte er vermutlich Tanzen gelernt, bevor er gewusst hatte, wie man es buchstabierte.

Zurück im Gryﬃndorturm ging Stefanie hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal und holte den Festumhang hervor, um Freds Zauber auszuprobieren. Sie wandte ihn an, dann schüttelte sie das Kleidungsstück probeweise und tatsächlich ﬁelen tanzende, glitzernde Schneeﬂocken zu Boden und es sah wirklich schön aus. Gut, dass er ihr das Geschenk gemacht hatte, bevor ihm eingefallen war, dass er ja noch wegen Miles sauer war!

Es dauerte noch eine Stunde, dann kamen auch die anderen Gryﬃndors zurück. Stefanie hatte es sich inzwischen auf ihrem Lieblingssessel bequem gemacht und beobachtete amüsiert, wie die Zwillinge auf sie zusteuerten. Scheinbar waren sie inzwischen über ihre schlechte Laune hinweg und mit einem Aufstöhnen ließ George sich auf dem Sofa neben ihr nieder.

„Ihr seht erschöpft aus", spottete Stefanie und zog die Beine an, als Fred an ihr vorbei wollte.

„Tanzen ist genauso schlimm, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte", seufzte George und schloss die Augen.

„Naja, so furchtbar ist es auch nicht", lachte sie, doch ﬁng sich dafür nur vielsagende Blicke ein.

„Schon klar, du hattest Spaß."

„Ziemlich viel sogar."

„Schon komisch, dass er dich nicht zum Ball gefragt hat, aber heute schon", bemerkte Fred mit etwas merkwürdiger Stimme und Stefanie, die nicht mehr an ihre Enttäuschung diesbezüglich erinnert werden wollte, winkte ab.

„Was solls. Zum Üben bin ich ihm eben gut genug gewesen. Aber mal was anderes – bereuen Angelina und Alicia es schon, euch zugesagt zu haben?"

„Ich habe Alicia bereits mitgeteilt, dass ich mich nach einem Tanz Richtung Glühwein verabschieden werde", sagte Fred und runzelte dabei die Stirn, als würde er an eine lästige Aufgabe, die ihm bevorstand, denken.

„Arme Alicia", lachte Stefanie und auch George schüttelte tadelnd seinen Kopf.

„So kann man nicht mit einer Dame umgehen! Angelina freut sich, mit mir auf den Ball zu gehen, auch, wenn ich ihr auf die Füße gestiegen bin. Aber ich habe ihr angeboten, einfach keinen Walzer mit mir zu tanzen sondern nur das, was uns gefällt und sie hat gesagt, dass sie es sich überlegen wird."

Natürlich würde sie das. Angelina würde es sich niemals entgehen lassen, mit George zu tanzen, selbst wenn es ihre Füße kosten würde! Aber das konnte Stefanie George natürlich nicht sagen, also beschränkte sie sich auf ein Lächeln.

„Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet den Abend genießen." Und damit meinte sie eher George und Angelina, als Fred. „Und du solltest Alicia nicht nach einem Tanz stehen lassen, Fred. Das sind doch keine Manieren! Ernsthaft, wenn ich dich betrunken auf diesem Ball sehe, nehme ich dir das Glas weg und schicke dich ins Bett", wandte sie sich tadelnd an Fred, der zweifelnd seine Stirn in Falten legte.

„Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, warst du nicht meine Mutter."

„Erleichternd, wo ich doch schon ernsthaft befürchtet habe, diese Rolle ausfüllen zu müssen", erwiderte sie und verzog leicht beleidigt ihren Mund. „Mir tut nur Alicia leid – wenn ich mit dir auf diesem Ball wäre, würde ich dir so ein Verhalten nie verzeihen!"

„So ein Glück, dass du nicht mit mir auf den Ball gehst", sagte er und seine Stimme hörte sie ungewohnt kühl an. Es kam selten vor, dass einer der Zwillinge es fertig brachte, einen Satz zu sagen, in dem kein unernster, scherzhafter Unterton mitschwang und Stefanie verstand beim besten Willen nicht, warum er gerade jetzt so komisch reagieren musste. Er erhob sich und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich geh ins Bett, dieses dumme Tanzen hat mich erschöpft."

Es war in keiner Weise spät und Stefanie blickte ihm mehr als irritiert nach. „Das war komisch", sagte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu George, doch dieser winkte ab.

„Lass ihn, er muss eine Laune ausstehen. Und, nachdem er es dir nicht gesagt hat – mit dir hätte er mehr als nur einen Tanz getanzt."

„Schmeichelhaft, aber ich sehe nicht ein, wieso ich das mehr verdiene, als Alicia. Er mag sie doch, oder irre ich mich da? Wieso also das Theater wegen des Tanzens?", fragte sie und wandte sich ihm nachdenklich zu.

„Er tanzt eben nicht gerne, da ist doch nichts dabei. Und natürlich mag er Alicia, aber sie wird eben die ganze Zeit nur an Wood denken und keinen Satz herausbekommen, in dem sie nicht erwähnt, wie viel lieber sie mit Oliver auf dem Ball wäre und wie sehr sie ihn vermisst."

Das machte in gewisser Weise tatsächlich Sinn und ein Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen überkam Stefanie, war sie doch diejenige gewesen, die die Zwillinge dazu gedrängt hatte, ihre Tanzpartner zu tauschen. Immerhin hatte Fred ursprünglich Angelina gefragt und nicht Alicia. Zwar hatte er keinen Protest eingelegt, als sie sie gebeten hatte, mit der jeweils anderen hinzugehen, aber nun schien es ihn doch zu stören.

Stefanie seufzte leise und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Muss ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen?"

Ein leichtes Grinsen machte sich auf Georges Gesicht breit. „Nur dafür, dass du mit einem Slytherin zum Ball gehst."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht passieren wird", erwiderte sie und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nach dem Ball wirds sicher wieder besser."

Das hoﬀte Stefanie auch.


	73. Der Weihnachtsball

**72\. Der Weihnachtsball**

Die Ferien hatten begonnen und im Gryﬃndorturm verwandelte sich die ganze Zeit jemand in einen Kanarienvogel – die Werbung der Zwillinge hatte gewirkt und zwar so gut, dass niemand mehr auch nur ein Bonbon von ihnen annehmen wollte.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen erwachte Stefanie voller Vorfreude und begeistert stürzte sie sich auf ihre Geschenke.

Von Mariechen, die jetzt ja endlich nach Hogsmeade dufte, bekam sie ein wunderhübsches, zierliches Notizbuch, auf dessen Vorderseite ein glänzendes Einhorn prangte.

'Tagebuch, Seelentröster oder Zauberspruchsammler – was du willst' hatte sie auf die erste Seite geschrieben und Stefanie lächelte, als sie es sah.

Von den Zwillingen hatte sie einen Brief bekommen, in dem stand, dass sie ihr nichts schenken konnte, weil sie ihr Geld lieber in ein Geschenk für ihren siebzehnten Geburtstag investieren wollten, der ja etwas ganz besonderes werden sollte. Stefanie grinste darüber, war aber nicht enttäuscht.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr, wie jedes Jahr, Kleidung geschenkt, aber dieses Jahr schätzte sie es mehr als sonst. Nun, da sie älter war, war ihre Figur weiblicher und all die engen Hosen und ﬁgurbetonten Pullover sahen besser aus als früher und machten ihr mehr Freude.

Was sie jedoch wirklich erstaunte, war nicht der wunderschöne, weinrote, eng anliegende Pullover von Mrs. Weasley, oder die Kekse, die sie ihr dazu geschenkt hatte, sondern, dass sie auch etwas von ihrer Großmutter bekam.

Es handelte sich um ein Paar silberner Ohrringe, mit riesigen Diamanten. Sie sahen so teuer, alt und edel, aber gleichzeitig so schön aus, dass sie wirklich geschockt war. Auf einem kleinen, beigelegten Blatt Pergament stand, in mädchenhafter Schrift: 'Trag sie beim Weihnachtsball und sieh zauberhaft aus'.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf Stefanie auf die Zwillinge, die sich herzlich für das Geld bedankten, dass sie ihnen geschenkt hatte.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Stefanie mit den Zwillingen hinaus in den Schnee, wo sie sich eine Schneeballschlacht mit Harry und Ron lieferten. Stefanie machte zuerst mit, aber weil es irgendwie alle auf sie abgesehen hatten, gab sie es dann doch auf und stellte sich zu Hermine, die ebenfalls nur zusah.

Um 17 Uhr ging sie mit Hermine hinauf ins Schloss, um sich umzuziehen.

„Keine Angst, das wird schon", versuchte sie Hermine zu beruhigen, die furchtbar nervös war. „Außerdem… du gehst mit Krum! Alle werden dich beneiden…"

„Naja… mal sehen…"

Im Treppenhaus zum Schlafraum trennten ihre Wege sich, weil Hermines Schlafsaal nicht so weit oben lag wie Stefanies.

Er war noch leer, als sie eintrat, aber das war nicht mehr so, als sie vom Duschen und Haarewaschen zurückkam.

Angelina trug bereits ihren Festumhang, genau wie Alicia. Beide schenkten ihr ein warmes Lächeln, wobei Stefanie in Angelinas Augen eine Mischung aus Vorfreude und Nervosität leuchten sah. Alicia schien sich ebenfalls auf den Abend zu freuen, obwohl sie, wie immer, eine gewisse Resignation ob Olivers Abwesenheit zeigte.

Stefanie selbst fühlte sich nicht nervös, während sie ihren Festumhang aus ihrem Koﬀer holte und vorsichtig anzog. Sie hatte nicht viel über ihre Date mit Miles nachgedacht, aber im Dämmerzustand des Einschlafens war ihr am Vorabend der Gedanke gekommen, dass das wohl darauf hindeutete, dass er ihr relativ egal war. Natürlich – sie hatte ihn auf seltsame Art zu schätzen gelernt, aber sie war nicht naiv genug, um zu vergessen, dass die Sympathie zwischen ihnen nur durch die Verbindung der Großeltern zustande gekommen war. Sein gutes Aussehen konnte Stefanie nicht leugnen, aber sie hatte aus der Beziehung mit Roger Davies gelernt, dass das alleine nicht ausreichte, um mit jemanden dauerhaft zusammen zu sein. Für einen schönen Abend würde es aber alle mal reichen.

Während Stefanie ihr Haar auf magische Art und Weise trocknete und dann nach Anleitung eines Magazins für Hexenmode aufsteckte, dachte sie daran, dass sie, so gesehen, genauso gut mit Fred oder George auf den Ball hätte gehen können. Nachdem sie für Miles keine Gefühle in sich entdecken konnte, würde es wohl kaum viel Unterschied machen, außer, dass er besser aussah als die beiden und sie weniger zum Lachen brachte. Und er hatte sie nicht nur gefragt, weil er zu faul gewesen war, sich nach jemand anderes umzusehen. Sie setzte die Ohrringe ihrer Großmutter ein und legte ein passendes Armband an, während sie stirnrunzelnd darüber sinnierte, ob sie Ja gesagt hätte, hätten einer der beiden sie um ein Date gebeten. Aber was für ein absurder Gedanke!

„Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus!" Alicia seufzte und sah neidisch zu ihr. „Wenn ich nur halb so gut aussehen würde…"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Mich hat Oliver nie auch nur angesehen!" Stefanie lächelte ein wenig verlegen und ließ zu, dass Angelina sie schminkte, bevor die drei einige Minuten aufwendeten, um den herrlichen Schneeeﬀekt an Stefanies Festumhang zu bewundern. Sie drehte sich einige Male vor dem Spiegel hin und her und konnte fast gar nicht mehr damit aufhören, über die Flocken zu staunen, die vom Saum ihres Umhangs hinunterﬁelen. Da das Kleidungsstück tatsächlich eine sehr winterliche Farbe aufwies, war das Bild mehr als nur stimmig und Stefanie war begeistert.

Kurz nach sieben Uhr gingen sie zu dritt hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Stefanie sah, dass die Zwillinge dort schon warteten, und ging direkt auf sie zu. George tippte Fred an, der sich daraufhin umdrehte und in der Bewegung anﬁng: „Hey, Steph, hast du –"

Aber er verstummte, als er sie sah und eine Weile lang blickte er sie mit oﬀenem Mund an. Schließlich klappte er ihn zu und sagte: „Wow, du siehst unglaublich aus."

Das klang so ehrlich, dass sie lächeln musste. „Danke, du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus."

„Und ihr beide seid auch unglaublich hübsch", ﬁel George ihr ins Wort und meinte damit Alicia und Angelina, die verlegen grinsten. Dann fragte Alicia: „Also, wer ist wer?"

„Ich bin George", verkündete Fred und nahm Alicias Arm.

„Dann muss ich Fred sein." George grinste und Angelina zögerte, nahm aber seinen Arm, als Stefanie ihr zunickte.

„Wie du siehst, funktioniert dein Zauber tadellos. Und es sieht auch wirklich toll aus", informierte Stefanie Fred, der daraufhin einen Blick auf ihren Festumhang warf, als hätte er ihn davor noch gar nicht bemerkt.

„Ja, natürlich funktioniert er. Er ist ja von mir."

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf anhand seines selbstverständlichen Tonfalls, während Alicia ansetzte: „Eigentlich hätte ich, als deine Begleitung, ja das Anrecht auf diesen Zauber gehabt. Obwohl er zu ihrem Festumhang eindeutig besser passt, als zu meinem. Trotzdem – ."

„Heute soll Stefanie in aller Ruhe Werbung für den Zauber machen, ab morgen könnt ihr mir gerne Bestellungen zukommen lassen...", unterbrach Fred sie und sie machten sich auf nach unten.

Als Stefanie hinter ihnen her hinunter in die Eingangshalle ging, dachte sie, dass die Zwillinge wirklich gut aussahen. Sie beide trugen dunkelbraune Festumhänge, die zu ihrem Haar passten und obwohl es sicher keine neuen Modelle waren, so waren sie doch gut gepﬂegt und zeitlos.

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle und Stefanie blieb zögernd stehen, um sich nach Bletchley umzusehen. Die anderen warfen ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, besannen sich dann aber ihres Dates und ließen sie alleine, um sich schon einmal einen guten Tisch in der Großen Halle zu sichern. Von Miles jedoch fehlte jede Spur, dafür entdeckte sie Sandra Geston, die einen pinken Festumhang trug und furchtbar geschminkt war. Sie hing an Montagues Arm und warf einen giftigen Blick in ihre Richtung. Neben ihr stand Lydia Darcy, die mit Warrington da war, der ebenfalls einen gehässigen Blick für Stefanie übrig hatte. Eigentlich lustig, dachte Stefanie, dass sie alle im Endeﬀekt Klassenkameraden als Begleitung gewählt hatten.

Sie standen in der Nähe des Ganges zu den Kerkern, auf den Stefanie nun sah und glücklicherweise wartete sie keine Minute mehr, bis Miles Blechtley in die Eingangshalle trat. Kurz sah er sich nach ihr um, erblickte sie, und lächelte. Er ging auf sie zu und streckte ihr die Hand hin, die sie nur zu gerne ergriﬀ. In seinem dunkelblauen Umhang sah er unglaublich gut aus, so gut, dass es ihr zuerst die Sprache verschlug. Er jedoch war der Worte nicht verlegen, und während er sie an Geston, Montague, Darcy und Warrington vorbeiführte, die sie böse anstarrte, ﬂüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr: „Du siehst absolut fabelhaft aus."

Die Große Halle war mit funkelnden Eiskristallen geschmückt und hunderte von Girlanden aus Mistelzweigen und Efeu überwucherten die Decke. Die Haustische waren verschwunden, an ihrer Stelle standen dort kleine, runde Tische mit Lampen darauf. Dort, wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand, war ein großer, runder Tisch, an dem die Richter und Champions Platz nehmen würden.

Stefanie blieb stehen und sah sich kurz in der Halle um. Ihr Blick ﬁel auf Angelina und Alicia, die sie zu sich winkten, aber die Blicke der Zwillinge waren so düster, als sie Miles sahen, dass sie lieber in die andere Richtung ging.

„Ich glaube, wir verzichte darauf, uns zu meinen Leuten zu setzen", murmelte sie und Miles grinste.

„Besser auch nicht zu meinen… obwohl, Huﬀy und Pucey sind doch okay."

Also saßen sie am Ende zusammen mit David Huﬀy, seiner Partnerin Andrea Barkley, eine Slytherin aus ihrem Jahrgang, und Adrian Pucey, der zum Glück mit der Huﬄepuﬀ Cindy Bletcher da war, zusammen an einem ander kleinen Tische.

Dass er auch mit jemanden aus einem anderen Haus hier war, machte ihn für Stefanie in diesem Moment zu tiefst sympathisch und auch Cindy schien unendlich erleichtert, nicht die einzige am Tisch zu sein, die nicht aus Slytherin war.

Was nun noch fehlte, war allerdings das Essen. Zwar standen vor ihnen goldene Teller, aber nichts erschien darauf.

Doch in diesem Moment verkündete Dumbledore laut, während er seinen Teller betrachtete, und nachdem er die Speisekarte, die vor ihm lag, gelesen hatte: „Schweinekoteletts", und das gewünschte Essen erschien auf seinem Teller.

Stefanie begriﬀ und nahm ebenfalls die Speisekarte in die Hand. Die Gerichte darauf schienen ganz okay zu sein, aber am Ende entschied sie sich nur für einen gemischten Salat, weil auch Cindy und Andrea nur einen solchen genommen hatte.

Ihre Unterhaltung war ein wenig gedrückt. Huﬀy und Barkley unterhielten sich sehr angeregt, schlossen aber alle anderen aus, weswegen Pucey zwangsläuﬁg einfach mit Cindy sprach und Stefanie sich Miles zuwandte.

„Das Essen ist ja nicht schlecht", stellte er gerade fest und sie lächelte ein wenig schüchtern.

„Gut wie immer. Diese Hauselfen…" Sie stutzte. „Du kommst doch aus einer alten Familie… habt ihr Hauselfen?"

Er sah auf, dann lachte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir? Nein, mein Opa hat das immer abgelehnt… er ist dafür, dass man sowas selber macht, damit man nicht verlernt, wie es ist, in Armut zu leben…"

„Du meinst, damit man das Zaubern nicht verlernt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Damit man nicht zu faul wird."

Ihr Blick ﬁel auf den Ring, der an seinem Finger steckte und nickte langsam. Sein Großvater schien ein interessanter Mensch zu sein und seltsamerweise war er ihr um einiges sympathischer, als ihre eigene Großmutter. Es war kein netter Gedanke, aber kurz dachte sie, dass er ohne Abigail vermutlich eh besser dran gewesen war.

Weil Miles gerade so sehr mit Essen beschäftigt war, begann sie sich ein wenig umzusehen. Sie entdeckte Daniel Laska in Begleitung einer hübschen, dunkelhaarigen Französin, die wohl eher sein Typ war, als Stefanie, und außerdem ihre Schwester, die in ihrem hellblauen Festumhang reizend aussah. Sie saß bei Ginny, Neville und Michael Corner. Interessanterweise zeigte Mariechen kaum Interesse für den Jungen, der oﬀenbar auch eher auf Ginny achtete, als auf Marie. Stefanie hatte die Vermutung, dass Marie nur mit ihm hier war, um überhaupt herkommen zu dürfen.

Die Zwillinge hatten sich in ein Gespräch mit Alicia und Angelina vertieft und selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte Stefanie sehen, wie Angelina George anschmachtete.

Als sie zu Ende gegessen hatten, standen die Champions auf – Harry eher zögerlich – und begaben sich auf die Tanzﬂäche.

„Willst du tanzen?", fragte Miles sie und sofort ergriﬀ sie seine Hand, um nicht noch länger sinnlos herum sitzen zu müssen. Eigentlich hatte sie sich Bälle ein bisschen spannender und vor allem lustiger vorgestellt. Vielleicht würde das Tanzen sie in die richtige Stimmung bringen.

„Immer doch", erwiderte sie deswegen und erhob sich rasch.

Sie ließ sich gerne von ihm auf die Tanzﬂäche führen, und Angelina zwinkerte ihr zu, als sie an ihr vorbei gingen. Es geﬁel ihr, zu tanzen, die Musik der Schicksalsschwestern war wirklich nicht schlecht und Miles war ein guter Tänzer, vermutlich besser als sie selbst. Er hielt respektvollen Abstand von ihr, obwohl es ein langsames Lied war und er sie auch näher zu sich ziehen hätte können, was sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, nicht gestört hatte. Ein beinahe betörender Duft ging von ihm aus und sie kam nicht umhin, ab und zu auf seine Brust zu starren und an die Muskeln zu denken, die sich darunter verbargen. Zumindest soweit sie das beurteilen konnte.

Nach dem Lied kam ein schnelleres, aber danach führte er sie zum Rand der Tanzﬂäche, vorbei an George und Angelina, die so ausgelassen tanzten, dass die Umstehenden Abstand hielten, um etwas zu trinken zu holen.

„Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte er und sie nickte. Dann beobachtete sie amüsiert, wie Angelina und George miteinander umgingen, wie sie tanzten und vor allem, wie George Angelina ansah. Nun, es lag nicht mehr als Freundschaft in seinem Blick, stellte sie fest und seufzte. Die arme Angelina, sie würde ihn wohl noch ein wenig von ihren Qualitäten überzeugen müssen, wenn sie mehr von ihm wollte.

„Na, Lust zu tanzen?", fragte plötzlich jemand hinter ihr und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Fred.

„Wo ist denn Alicia?", erkundigte sie sich und er deutete auf die Blonde, die sich gerade mit Pierre aus Beauxbatons drehte. „Oh", machte Stefanie und ergriﬀ dann seine Hand. „Klar, mit dir gerne."

Das Lied endete und ein anderes, langsameres begann. Schon die Musik brachte Stefanie dazu, sich näher zu Fred zu stellen und sie genoss es, wie er seine Hand um ihre Taille legte.

„And dance, your ﬁnal dance…this is, your ﬁnal chance….to hold, the one you love….you know you've waited long enough…so believe….that magic works…. Don't be afraid…of being hurt…don't let….this magic die…the answer is there…oh…just look in her eyes…"

Stefanie blickte auf, als diese Textstelle erklang und genau in diesem Moment, sah ihr Fred in die Augen. Sie spürte es am ganzen Körper, als würde sein Blick wie ein Blitz durch sämtliche Blutbahnen in die hintersten Ecken geleitet werden.

Sie räusperte sich. „Ein schönes Lied."

Darauf gab er keine Erwiderung, sondern warf ihr nur einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu, der ihr ein wenig sardonisch vorkam. Machte er sich über sie lustig? Sie wusste es nicht, also senkte sie ihre Augen wieder, während das Lied weiterging und versuchte, sich auf den Tanz und nicht auf die verwirrenden Gefühle zu konzentrieren, die sie durchströmten.

„…and make…your ﬁnal move….mhm…don't be scared…she want's you too….yeah it's hard….you must be breave…don't let this moment slip away….now believe…that magic works…don't be afraid…afraid of being hurt…no don't let..this magic die….oh the answer is there…just look in her eyes; and don't believe that magic can't die; no, no, no, this magic can't die…."

Stefanie schluckte, als er sie passend zur schneller gewordenen Melodie einmal elegant herumwirbelte, und sie sich am Ende der Drehung plötzlich viel näher bei ihm fand, die Hände an seiner Brust, um sich zu stoppen. Ihr stockte der Atem und sie hoﬀte, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie sehr sie diese Nähe auf einmal irritierte. Rasch ließ sie ihre Hände wieder dorthin wandern, wo sie hingehörten, während sie beide schwiegen.

„…so dance…your ﬁnal dance….cause this is…your ﬁnal… chance…"

Das Lied endete und sie lösten sich von einander. Einen Moment lang glaubte Stefanie, Fred würde etwas sagen wollen – sie hoﬀte es sogar – hoﬀte, dass er etwas zu dem sagen würde, was gerade passiert war. Zu dieser Magie, die ihr tatsächlich vorgekommen war, wie das, von dem das Lied gesprochen hatte.

Aber dann lächelte er und blickte auf etwas, das hinter ihr lag. „Dein Date ist wieder da."

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Miles, der zwei dampfende Becher in die Hand hielt und ihr zulächelte. Sie lächelte zurück, warf einen raschen Blick über ihre Schulter, um sich von Fred zu verabschieden, aber er war nicht mehr hier. Ernüchternd. Also straﬀte sie ihre Schultern, schob alles, was gerade passiert war auf die Atmosphäre und ging zu Miles, der ihr den Becher reichte.

„So ist das, wenn man hübsch ist. Dauernd am Tanzen."

Stefanie trank grinsend einen Schluck Glühwein. Sie spürte sofort, wie sich Wärme in ihr ausbreitete und fragte sich ernsthaft, wie viel Akolhol das wohl enthielt, während sie ihre kleine Schwester beobachtete, die lachend von jemandem herumgewirbelt wurde, der sicher nicht Michael Corner war, denn der tanzte nun mit Ginny. Während sie trank, beobachtete sie auch, wie Fred und George versuchten, mit Ludo Bagman zu sprechen, aber er wimmelte sie ab, was Stefanie wenig überraschte. Sie ﬁng Georges Blick auf und bedeutete mit ihrem, dass ihr das leid tat. Er grinste zurück – oﬀenbar traf es ihn nicht so hart.

Dann tauchten die beiden in der Menge ab und Stefanie seufzte.

„Ziemlich gute Freunde von dir, was?"

„Mhm?"

„Die Weasleys", antwortete er und lächelte.

„Oh", machte sie und stellte ihren leeren Becher ab. „Ja, ich mag sie ziemlich gerne."

Er nickte. „Sie sind ziemlich witzig – soweit ich das als Syltherin beurteilen darf…" Nun grinste er. „...ohne gleich gemeuchelt zu werden."

Das brachte Stefanie zum lachen. „Von mir sicher nicht. Aber bei deinen Slytherinfreunden wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

Mit ihrem Kinn nickte sie zu Montague und Geston hinüber, die ebenfalls nicht tanzten, sondern mit einem Getränk beschäftigt waren.

„Die? Ja, Montague und Warrington sind echt am schlimmsten." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte ihr ein neues Glas Glühwein ein, weil sie gerade vor der Ausgabe standen. Sie nahm es dankend entgegen – das Tanzen hatte sie durstig gemacht und es schmeckte.

„Ach, danke übrigens, dass du mich im Zug vor Geston gerettet hast", ﬁel ihr plötzlich ein und nun schmunzelte er.

„Das kann man nicht retten nennen. Sie nervt mich nur schon so lange … dauernd hängt sie bei mir rum, dabei ist sie überhaupt nicht mein Typ." Er machte eine kurze Pause und beobachtete Geston, wie sie mit Montague lachte. „Nun, oﬀenbar hat sie es jetzt verstanden … nachdem ich ihr zehn Mal gesagt habe, dass ich nicht mit ihr zum Ball will."

„Oh, keine Angst, du bist nicht der Einzige, der die ganze Zeit von Mädchen belagert wurde", sagte sie und dachte an Daniel, der am Ende auch in praktisch letzter Minute jemanden genommen hatte, mit dem niemand gerechnet hätte.

„Ach ja?", hakte Miles nach, ehe er einen weiteren Schluck Glühwein trank, ebenfalls schon sein zweites Glas.

„Ja, ich glaube so ist das, wenn man gut aussah." Sie gluckste und ertrank ein Kichern mit dem Rest Glühwein.

„Wie viele haben dich denn gefragt?", erkundigte er sich und fragte mit seinem Blick gleichzeitig, ob sie noch etwas trinken wollte. Das wollte sie, obwohl sie bereits spürte, dass ihre Wangen ein wenig heiß wurden ... sie hatte noch nie zuvor so viel Alkohol getrunken, eigentlich war das der Moment, um aufzuhören.

„Mal nachzählen…" Und sie begann an den Fingern abzuzählen: „Da waren sechs Beauxbatons, fünf Durmstrangs, fünf Ravenclaws, drei Huﬄepuﬀs und… du."

„Achtzehn Leute…. Schau, da hast du die zehn locker geschaﬀt, wie bei deinen ZAGs…soweit ich gehört habe."

„Wer hat dir denn das erzählt?" Sie schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf und nahm den Glühwein entgegen, jedoch ohne ihn anzurühren. Sie hatte wirklich genug gehabt, um angeheitert zu sein. Schon jetzt fühlte sie sich so beschwingt, dass sie sicher zu Dingen fähig war, die sie nüchtern nicht mehr so toll ﬁnden würde.

„Ah…. Das muss ein Lehrer gewesen sein, denn von Slytherins hört man über dich ja nichts Gutes."

Sie schlenderten langsam die Halle entlang und Stefanie hob beleidigt ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Was? Dabei gibt es über mich doch nur Gutes zu erzählen!"

„Jaaa…. Nein… also was man so hört, bist du nicht Vertrauensschülerin geworden, weil du Filch mal einen Fluch auf den Hals gehext hast…oh und natürlich warst du damals bei Dumbledore, weil du dich nachts in die Küche geschlichen hast und das mehrmals… und dabei wurdest du natürlich von Slytherins gesehen, deswegen wissen die das. Und nicht zu vergessen – deine Aﬀäre mit den Zwillingen."

Er grinste und stellte sein leeres Glas im Vorbeigehen an einem Tisch ab. Stefanie kicherte und tat es ihm gleich.

„So ein Blödsinn. Das erzählt man sich bei euch? Wir reden nie über euch … außer harte Fakten – also wer wen zusammengeﬂucht hat…"

„Was ist denn dran, an den Gerüchten?" Er sah sie an, dann unterbrach er sich selbst, und fragte: „Willst du vielleicht ein wenig raus gehen? Es ist echt heißt geworden, hier drinnen."

„Gute Idee."

Dankbar griﬀ sie den Vorschlag auf und ging nur zu gerne hinaus in die Eingangshalle. „Also"; ﬁng sie dann an, „Ich glaube, dass mit der Küche stimmt. Da bin ich echt manchmal… aber erwischt wurde ich nie. Bei Dumbledore war ich damals wegen etwas anderem."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, weil er stehen geblieben war, damit sie entscheiden konnten, wohin sie weiter gehen wollten. Schließlich deutete Stefanie auf den Weg zu den Arkardenﬂuren, in denen auch einige Klassenzimmer lagen. Sie wollte nicht ganz hinaus in den Hof, denn dort würden sicher auch andere sein, die vor den Menschenmassen geﬂüchtet waren.

Miles fragte nicht nach, warum sie bei Dumbledore gewesen war und sie musste zugeben, dass sie das beeindruckte. „Ja, was war noch? Ach ja, mit den Zwillingen habe ich natürlich nichts und Vertrauensschülerin bin ich einfach so nicht geworden." Sie grinste und er nickte nachdenklich. Sie konnte deutlich sehen, dass er es ihr nicht glaubte, aber er sagte nichts und akzeptierte einfach, was sie sagte.

Im Flur war es kühler geworden, angenehm kühl sogar. Stefanie stellte sich an eines der Fenster und sah hinaus in die weiß verschneiten Ländereien. Er stellte sich neben sie und plötzlich spürte sie seine Nähe überdeutlich. Viel zu deutlich.

Der Glühwein, dachte sie und wandte sich ihm zu. Wie viel hatte sie getrunken? Sie musste feststellen, dass sie es nicht mehr wusste. Dummes Kind, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Vermutlich war es das gewesen, wovor die Zwillinge sie beschützen hatten wollen.

Nun, zumindest stand sie noch gerade. Miles drehte sich ebenfalls zu ihr und sah sie nachdenklich an. Dann nahm er die einzelne Haarsträhne, die über ihre Wange ﬁel, da sie sie nicht wie den Rest des Haares hochgesteckt hatte, und begann, sie um seinen Finger zu wickeln und damit zu spielen. Als er sie losließ, fuhr er mit seinem Daumen die Konturen ihres Kinns nach und sie blickte zu ihm auf. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es tat – eigentlich gab es keinen Grund dafür, denn sie fand ihn, abgesehen von seinem außergewöhnlich gutem Aussehen, nicht interessant, aber sie legte ihre Hand um seinen Nacken und brachte ihn dazu, ein wenig näher zu ihr hinab zu kommen, ehe sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte und begann, ihn zu küssen.

Mit der ersten Berührung fuhr ein Kribbeln durch ihren Körper, das schnell zu Feuer werden schien. Plötzlich war ihr wieder heiß, viel zu heiß, aber sie konnte auch nicht mehr aufhören, vor allem, da die Art, wie er ihren Kuss erwiderte, sie dazu anstachelte, immer weiter zu machen. Seine Hand wanderte über ihre Taille, ihre vergrub sich in seinen Locken und dann – ganz plötzlich – drückte er sie von sich weg.

„Warte", keuchte er ein wenig außer Atem und sie holte Luft.

„Du hast Recht. Ich will eigentlich gar nichts von dir. Ich meine, ich bin ja nicht meine Großmutter-"

„Und ich nicht mein Großvater"; unterbrach er sie und sah sie kurz an. „Ich will eigentlich auch nichts von dir."

„Gut", stellte sie fest und lächelte, ehe sie ihn wieder zu küssen begann. Er ging darauf ein. „Dann wäre das ja geklärt", murmelte sie zwischendurch und er umfasste sie mit seinen Händen. „Nur für jetzt."


	74. Der Tag danach

**73\. Der Tag danach**

Als Stefanie gegen 00:30 Uhr in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war er beinahe leer. Die Feuerreste glommen im Kamin und zwei Fünftklässler waren gerade sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus, weil ihre Füße es nicht mehr aushielten, und barfuß, die hohen Hacken in der Hand, lief sie die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf.

Alicia und Angelina waren eindeutig noch wach, während Kyra und Patricia schliefen.

Die beiden sahen auf, als Stefanie hereinkam und ihre Schuhe in den geöﬀneten Koﬀer warf.

„Uﬀ", machte sie, und zog ihren Umhang aus.

„Na?", fragte Alicia neugierig, „ich hab gehört, zwischen dir und Blechtly ist es richtig heiß geworden." Sie grinste, während Stefanie ihr Kleid auszog.

„Ach so?" Sie wurde nicht einmal rot. „Von wem hast du das?"

„Angelina", sagte sie ohne zu zögern und Angelina sah sie entsetzt an.

„Alicia! Das solltest du nicht verraten!" Aber dann seufzte sie und ließ die Schultern kreisen. „Aber es stimmt. George und ich sind an euch vorbei gegangen… ihr wart so beschäftigt – ihr habt es nicht einmal bemerkt."

Dagegen konnte sie nun wirklich nichts mehr sagen und ihr blieb nichts anderes mehr übrig, als schweigend ihr Haar zu öﬀnen und auszukämmen, ehe sie es zu einem Zopf für die Nacht ﬂocht.

„Und, was ist jetzt mit Bletchley?", fragte Alicia nach und Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nichts. Das war nur für heute. Wie wars bei euch so?" Sie hatte keine sehr große Lust, jetzt darüber zu reden. Gut möglich, dass sie es am kommenden Tag näher erörtern wollen würde.

„Fad", sagte Alicia sofort und gähnte. „Mit Oliver wärs besser gewesen."

„Wieso?", erkundigte Stefanie sich, während sie in ihren Pyjama schlüpfte. „War Fred nicht nett?"

„Nett? Doch, für einen Tanz, dann hat er mich anderen überlassen. Soweit ich weiß, ist er am Ende mit Vivienne Saintmartin auf den Astronomieturm verschwunden." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ah", machte Stefanie und schlüpfte unter ihre Decke. „Ist er das?"

„Ja, ich weiß es sozusagen aus… erster Hand. Also, nicht von ihm selbst, aber von Vivienne. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihr böse bin, dass sie ihn, wie sagte sie so schön, ‚entführt' hat." Alicia kicherte kurz. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie kann mit ihm machen, was sie will, aber das schien ihr auch nicht zuzusagen. Sie meinte, ihr hätte die halbe Stunde gereicht…obwohl…unglücklich sah sie jetzt auch nicht aus. Außerdem muss es verdammt romantisch gewesen sein... unter dem Sternenhimmel..."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen." Stefanie warf einen raschen Blick auf Patricia und Kyra, die jedoch immer noch schliefen. Der Astronomieturm? Das war wirklich ein romantischer Ort... ob er auf diese Idee gekommen war? Ein seltsamer Gedanke. Eigentlich sollte es ihr einfach egal sein, aber sie konnte die negativen Gefühle, die die Assoziation in ihr hervorriefen, nicht ganz ignorieren, egal wie müde sie war.

Sie schlief länger als sonst, aber wachte immer noch verhältnismäßig früh auf. Um acht Uhr stand sie auf, weil sie es nicht mehr länger aushielt, zu versuchen, wieder einzuschlafen. Sie war aber viel zu faul, um ihr Haar zu waschen, was nicht schlimm war, weil sie es erst am Vorabend gewaschen hatte. Sie ﬂocht es erneut zu einem langen Zopf und zog sich unter anderem ihren neuen Weasley-Pullover an.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie niemanden, aber als sie hinunter in die Große Halle kam, sah sie die Zwillinge, die mit recht verschlafenen Mienen vor ihren Tellern saßen und mehr schliefen, als aßen. Ansonsten schienen tatsächlich nur jene wach zu sein, die nicht am Ball gewesen waren und das waren nicht viele, da diese alle über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren waren.

Stefanie unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als sie sich neben George setzte. „Morgen", murmelte sie und zog einen Krug mit Milch zu sich. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Tee.

„Morgen", antwortete George und Fred nuschelte irgendetwas in seine Teetasse, aus der er gerade trank.

Sie schwiegen, während Stefanie einen Toast mit Butter beschmierte und sich dann nach einer Marmelade umsah.

„Kann ich bitte die Marillenmarmelade haben?", erkundigte sie sich höﬂich in Richtung Fred. Er reagierte nicht.

Einige Sekunden lang wartete sie, dann beugte sie sich quer über den Tisch und angelte danach. Als sie sich wieder setzte, sah sie ihn ein wenig gekränkt an.

„Sag bloß, du bist immer noch sauer wegen gestern. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich das noch sagen soll, aber es kann doch nicht schlimm sein, dass ich mit einem Slytherin dort war. Ich meine, wir waren nur auf diesem blöden Ball!"

„Achja?" Freds Lebensgeister schienen zu erwachen. „Nur auf dem Ball nennst du das? Allgemein wird es anders betitelt."

Sie schnaubte und ein großer Klecks Marmelade landete auf ihrem Toast. Sie begann, ihn zu verteilen und konzentriert darauf zu starren, damit sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen musste und am Ende noch rot wurde.

„Ist doch nichts dabei. Außerdem hast du gut reden. Soweit ich gehört habe, hattest du viel Spaß mit Vivienne Saintmartin, die du… wie hast du gesagt… zwar ganz hübsch ﬁndest, aber den richtig schönen Mädchen kann sie nicht das Wasser reichen."

Fred, der es oﬀenbar nicht witzig fand, wenn sie ihn mehr oder weniger zitierte, stellte seine Tasse fester als nötig ab.

„Tja, wenn die ‚richtig schönen Mädchen' nicht verfügbar sind, muss man eben die anderen nehmen. Außerdem hast du echt keinen Grund dich aufzuregen. Sie ist wenigstens aus Huﬄepuﬀ und nicht aus Slytherin. Im Übrigen hast du bei Davies ganz gut bewiesen, dass du …" Er sprach nicht weiter und das wollte sie auch gar nicht hören.

„Was?", fragte sie deshalb aufgebracht. „Nicht der Beziehungstyp bin? Tja, stimmt nicht, denn ich bin total der Beziehungstyp, aber dafür brauche ich den Richtigen!"

„Und Bletchley soll das sein?"

Er schnaubte verächtlich und Stefanie lachte kurz und schrill auf. „Nein! Soll er nicht! Himmel, das war nur für diesen einen Abend!"

„Tja, schön das du das so siehst, aber er…."

„Nein, zufälligerweise haben wir beide davor darüber gesprochen! Oder glaubst du, ich laufe herum und…" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ertränke all die bösen Worte, die auf ihren Lippen lagen, in Milch.

Fred schwieg inzwischen und George verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und hustete einige Male kurz, was die Stille durchbrach.

„Was du ja nicht von dir behaupten kannst", sagte Stefanie, als er sich beruhigt hatte und nun räusperte George sich.

„Kann er doch. Zufälligerweise hat er nämlich genau dasselbe gemacht wie du und davor… darüber gesprochen dass es einmalig ist."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre das alltäglich und wagte sich wieder an seinen Tee, dieses Mal ohne sich zu verschlucken.

Stefanie warf ihnen einen misstrauischen Seitenblick zu. Hatte er? Nun, das würde erklären, was Vivienne zu Alicia gesagt hatte.

„Schön", entschied sie schließlich und begann, ihren Toast zu essen.

„Übrigens hast du einen Knutschﬂeck am Hals", machte George sie freundlicherweise aufmerksam und Stefanie, die sich der Tatsache durchaus bewusst war, murmelte in ihre Teetasse: „Der ist viel kleiner, als der andere."

Fred setzte seine Tasse unnötig heftig auf den Tisch ab und einiges der Flüssigkeit schwappte über.

„Wohin seid ihr eigentlich verschwunden?", fragte George neugierig und schien, um diese zu stillen, sogar in Kauf zu nehmen, noch mehr zu dem Thema hören zu müssen. „Besenkammer?"

Stefanie warf ihm einen langen Blick zu und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie lachen, oder weinen sollte. Das Thema war ihr einfach nur schrecklich unangenehm. Als sie mit Bletchley vereinbart hatte, es zu einer einmaligen Sache zu machen, hatte sie auch vorgehabt, nicht mehr wirklich daran zu denken und auch jetzt war sie davon ausgegangen, das Thema nicht näher erörtern zu müssen, vor allem nicht mit den Zwillingen.

„Wieso fragst du mich das, wo es deine Laune sowieso nur schlechter machen wird?", fragte sie zurück, anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

George zuckte mit den Achseln. „Interesse."

„Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer."

Sowohl Fred, als auch George, hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne und starrten sie für einen Moment ein wenig entgeistert an.

„Verdammte Vertrauensschüler", murmelte George und Stefanie seufzte, bevor sie fortfuhr, zu essen.

Während des weiteren Frühstücks sprachen sie kein Wort mehr miteinander, aber als sie schließlich aufstand, hielt George sie zurück.

„Hast du Lust nachher ein bisschen draußen zu sein? Muss ja keine Schneeballschlacht sein."

Prüfend musterte sie ihn, dann nickte sie. Ja, das klang so, wäre es ein Weg alles wieder auf den Stand der Normalität zurückzubringen. „Gerne. Ich ziehe mir nur was an."

„Warte dann einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum auf uns."

Das tat sie und sie etwa eine halbe Stunde später draußen mit den Zwillingen durch den hohen Schnee stapfte, schien alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Sie unterhielten sich über Bagman, der ihnen am Vorabend wieder entschlüpft war, und daran, dass es langsam wirklich so aussah, als würde er es absichtlich getan haben.

„Eigentlich schwer zu glauben… ich meine, hat euer Vater nicht auch gewettet?"

„Ja, eine Galleone, die hätte er ihm wahrscheinlich auch gegeben", seufzte George und rieb sich die erkalteten Hände. Stefanie steckte ihre tiefer in ihren Winterumhang und dachte, dass Bagman die Zwillinge vielleicht auch einfach nicht für voll nahm, weil sie noch nicht einmal 17 Jahre alt gewesen waren.

„Vielleicht", sagte sie nach einer Weile der Stille, in der sie einfach über die Ländereien geschlendert waren, wo der Schnee so tief lag, dass jeder Schritt Sport genug war. „Vielleicht ist er im Moment auch einfach nicht … ﬂüssig genug, um euch zu bezahlen. Vielleicht hat er Schulden oder so."

„Kann sein, aber das ist kein Grund für Betrug", murmelte Fred und bückte sich, um mit seiner Hand einen Klumpen Schnee aufzuheben, und zu einem festen Ball zu formen.

„Untersteh dich", sagte Stefanie und hob abwehrend ihre Hände. „Das geht immer so schwer aus meinen Haaren raus."

Aber ihre Haare schienen ihm relativ egal zu sein und einen Moment später klatschte der Ball ihr gegen den Hals. Ein wenig Schnee fand seinen Weg unter ihren Umhang, wo er unangenehm kalt und geschmolzen ihren Körper herunterrann.

„Oh…das wirst du mir büßen!"

Gerade, als sie sich bückte, um ebenfalls einen Schneeball zu formen, ertönte ein lautes Klatschen. George hatte seinen Bruder auf den Hinterkopf getroﬀen.

„Du solltest wissen, dass man keine wehrlosen Frauen angreift!", erinnerte er seinen Bruder, der sich zu ihm umdrehte.

KLATSCH! Stefanie hatte den Moment genutzt und Freds Umhang von hinten ein wenig verziert. „Und wenn man es tut, könnte man merken, dass sie gar nicht so wehrlos sind."

Das gab den Anstoß zu einer Schneeballschlacht, für die sie eigentlich schon zu alt waren. Den ganzen Vormittag verbrachten sie damit, sich gegenseitig abzuschießen – am Ende rangen sie miteinander im Schnee – und gegen Mittag gingen sie zitternd, nass, unterkühlt und erschöpft zurück ins Schloss.

Stefanie verzichtete auf das Mittagessen und nahm stattdessen eine heiße Dusche, wusch ihr Haar doch und zog sich warme, kuschelige Sachen an, ehe sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Zwillingen setzten, die das versäumte Mittagessen durch all das Zeug ersetzten, das ihre Mutter ihnen zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Dankend nahm Stefanie einige Kekse und kuschelte sich in das Sofa, auf dem sie zu dritt saßen.

Das Kaminfeuer knisterte und da es wieder zu schneien begonnen hatte, und es trotz der Uhrzeit schon recht dunkel draußen war, herrschte eine gemütliche Atmosphäre.

„Eigentlich kaum zu glauben", murmelte sie nach einer Weile schläfrig, „dass wir schon sechs Jahre hier sind. Es kommt mir einerseits länger vor, aber andererseits ist die Zeit viel zu schnell vergangen."

„Das Leben als Sechstklässler hat schon so seine Vorteile", meinte George und bewarf einen Erstklässler mit einem Keks. Der Kleine drehte sich um, erkannte, wer ihn getroﬀen hatte und seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig ängstlich, ehe er die Flucht ergriﬀ.

„Da dachte wohl jemand, er würde auf Gefahr laufen, sich gleich in eine Krähe zu verwandeln, weil er von einem Keks getroﬀen wurde, den du geworfen hast", stellte Stefanie fest und grinste, während sie nach einem der Kekse griﬀ.

„Nette Idee, aber schwer umzusetzen..."

„Ihr habt ja Zeit zu basteln, bei all den Hausaufgaben, die ihr nicht erledigt...", neckte sie Fred und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Aber schon eine lange Liste an geplanten Projekten."

Dann rollte sie sich ein wenig mehr zusammen und schmiegte sich an Georges Schulter, um ein wenig zu schlafen.

Die Tage nach dem Ball gab es immer noch nur ein Thema: Eben jener Abend. Stefanie selbst sprach nicht gerne darüber – sie hatte mit Angelina und Alicia über ihre Zeit mit Miles gesprochen, ausführlich und ungeschminkt, wie es zwischen guten Freundinnen nicht unnormal war, aber damit war die Sache für sie abgehakt und sie dachte nicht mehr daran.

Die Zwillinge hielten es da anders. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie Stefanie so sehr als Teil ihres sozialen Gefüges ansahen, dass ihnen gar nicht der Gedanke kam, sie könnte das Thema nicht so spannend ﬁnden, wie die beiden – auf jeden Fall kannte Stefanie nach zwei Tagen Details über Viviennes Körper, die ihr lieber verborgen geblieben wären.

Als sie am Nachmittag dieses zweiten Tages von der Bibliothek zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, fand sie die beiden, wie eigentlich immer, auf einem Sofa vorm Kamin. Sie steuerte auf sie zu, blieb aber stehen, als sie Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappte, die ihr einen deutlichen Hinweis auf die Richtung der Konversation gingen und stöhnte.

„Redet ihr schon wieder über den Ball? Habt ihr das nicht bald vorne und hinten fünfmal durchbesprochen?" Sie legte ihre Bücher auf den niedrigen Tisch vor ihnen, wozu George seine Beine vom Holz nehmen musste.

„Viermal", verbesserte er sie und zwinkerte ihr zu. Stefanie verdrehte ihre Augen und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr es bereden wollt und blablabla… aber könnt ihr das vielleicht machen, wenn ich nicht dabei bin?"

„Wieso? Stört es dich so sehr?", fragte Fred und nahm die Rolle Pergament, die sie gerade abgelegt hatte, und die ihren Verwandlungsaufsatz enthielt, um damit herumzuspielen.

„Ja, tut es", sagte sie ehrlich und nahm ihm die Rolle weg. „Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie ich Vivienne jemals wieder in die Augen sehen soll. Da sind Bilder in meinem Kopf, um die ich nie gebeten habe! Seid ehrlich – ihr würdet mir doch den Mund zuhexen, wenn ich nur anfangen würde, zu beschreiben, wie gut trainiert Miles Oberkörper ist."

Die beiden verzogen ihre Gesichter zu Grimassen, als hätte sie ihnen gerade etwas wirklich abscheuliches gesagt und brachten sie damit zum Lachen.

„Ihr seht also, was ich meine. Also, ich verzieh mich dann mal nach draußen und wenn ich zurückkomme, seid ihr vielleicht damit fertig, euren fünfhundert Fuß langen Aufsatz über Freds Ballnacht zu entwerfen und könnt in meiner Gegenwart wieder über etwas anderes reden."

Sie ließ ihre Bücher bei den beiden liegen, genau wie den Aufsatz, der nur eine Skizze für ihre tatsächliche Arbeit war und den sie, aus Sicherheitsgründen, auf Deutsch verfasst hatte, damit die beiden ihn nicht einfach abschreiben konnten, und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder.

Sie konnte selbst schwer sagen, warum es sie so sehr störte, an Vivienne und Fred zu denken, aber alleine der Gedanke brachte ihr beinahe die Galle hoch.

Normalerweise wenn sie unausgeglichen war, schob sie es immer auf ihre Animagusgestalt – dieses Mal jedoch konnte es das nicht sein, denn sie hatte sich ja gerade erst verwandelt. Dennoch verließ sie das Schloss und ging hinaus in die Ländereien, um sich zu verwandeln und ein wenig im Schnee zu spielen.

Sie hatte gerade erst ein paar Meter im Sprint zurückgelegt und genossen, wie wenig sie im tiefen Schnee einsank, als in ihrem Sichtfeld eine weitere Katze auftauchte. Stefanie konnte nicht von sich behaupten, sämtliche Katzen, die im Schloss lebten, zu kennen. Sie kannte die meisten der Gryﬃndorkatzen, obwohl sie nicht alle davon mochte, und einige andere vom Herumstreunen. Mit den wenigsten hatte sie schon interagiert und Krummbein war tatsächlich der einzige, mit dem sie schon gesprochen hatte.

Als sie diese Katze sah, packte sie aber gute Lust, mit ihr zu spielen und sie schlich sich vorsichtig heran. Scheinbar war sie gerade damit beschäftigt, irgendetwas im Schnee zu fangen, denn sie tatzelte in einem Schneeloch herum und war so beschäftigt, dass sie Stefanie gar nicht kommen hörte.

Triumphierend sprang Stefanie die unbekannte Katze an, die sich herrlich erschreckte und dann sofort auf das Spiel einstieg. Sie jagten einander quer durch die Ländereien, bis sie ins Schloss stoben, sich im Kerker wiederfanden und auf die gemeinsame Mäusejagd verlegten. Zeitgefühl fehlte Stefanie immer, wenn sie in ihrer Animagusgestalt unterwegs war, aber sie genoss jede Sekunde des Abenteuers.

Als sie dann, viel später, erkannte, dass es Zeit war, zurückzugehen, war es bereits dunkel. Die beiden Katzen schlichen nebeneinander die Treppen hinauf bis in einen einsamen Flur, den Stefanie für passend hielt, um sich zurückzuverwandeln.

Als sie jedoch wieder in Menschengestalt dastand, war auch die Katze neben ihr verschwunden – stattdessen stand dort McGonagall.

Die beiden sahen einander an, dann brachen sie synchron in Gelächter aus. Natürlich sollte Minerva McGonagall wissen, wie Stefanie als Wildkatze aussah – hatte sie selbst sie doch unterrichtet. Aber auch die gestrenge Professorin musste sich manchmal ihrem zweiten Wesen – der Katze, die sie nun einmal als Teil in sich trug – hingeben und als solche war sie ebenso von all den wunderbaren Mäusen und dem Spaß abgelenkt gewesen, wie es auch Stefanie ergangen war.

Sobald die beiden sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, versuchten sie, einander respektvoll zuzunicken, was in einem weiteren Heiterkeitsausbruch endete.

Schließlich gelang es McGonagall, sich zu räuspern und, ohne zu kichern, hervorzubringen: „Nun, noch schöne Ferien, Miss Galen."

„Danke", gluckste Stefanie und bewunderte sie für den Versuch, ernst zu bleiben. „Ihnen auch."

Dann entfernten sie sich in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Stefanie lachte immer noch in sich hinein, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam und wann immer sie in Zukunft an diese Begegnung dachte, musste sie kichern.

Ein paar Tage später saß Stefanie, gemeinsam mit Alicia, in der Bibliothek und die beiden Mädchen brüteten über unterschiedliche Aufsätze. Stefanie schrieb an ihrer Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke, während Alicia an einen Aufsatz für den Wahrsageunterricht tüftelte. Die Blondine war eigentlich eher selten in der Bibliothek anzutreﬀen und hatte Stefanie überrascht, als sie sie gefragt hatte, ob sie sie begleiten könnte.

Gerade als Stefanie begann, ihren Aufsatz korrekturzulesen, blieb jemand neben ihrem Tisch stehen und sie blickte auf. Es war Vivienne aus Ravenclaw und sie ließ einen Gegenstand vor Stefanie auf das Holz fallen.

„Hier, die hat Fred vergessen." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und drehte sich um, um ohne ein weiteres Wort zu gehen.

Stefanie blickte ihr kurz hinterher, während verschiedene, äußerst negative Gefühle in ihr hochstiegen, bevor sie auf das sah, was jetzt vor ihr lag.

Es war genau jene Muschelkette, die sie Fred in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

„Diese blöde Schlampe", zischte sie und ballte ihre Hand so heftig zu einer Faust, dass sie die Feder, die sie nach wie vor gehalten hatte, zerbrach.

„Verdammt", murmelte sie und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Stefanie!", entfuhr es Alicia inzwischen entsetzt. „Solche Kraftausdrücke kennt man von dir gar nicht!"

„Vivienne verdient ihn!" Stefanie versuchte, ihre Feder zu reparieren, musste aber feststellen, dass sie so wütend war, dass selbst das einfache „Reparo", nicht funktionierte.

Alicia hob belustigt eine Augenbraue und reparierte Stefanies Feder mit einem einzigen, lautlosen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs. „Du übertreibst."

„Wieso? Diese …." Stefanie unterdrückte ein sehr böses Schimpfwort und fuchtelte stattdessen mit ihren Händen in der Luft herum, „… Du solltest viel wütender sein! Immerhin warst eigentlich DU mit ihm auf den Ball! Was denkt diese Kuh sich eigentlich? Ist sie auf dem Ball herumgelaufen, hat ihn gesehen und sich gedacht, dass er… ich meine… ?!"

Sie wusste selbst nicht genau warum, aber sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht in sinnvolle Sätze fassen. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur wütend, gepaart mit einer ganzen Reihe von unangenehmen Gefühlen, die sie nicht benennen konnte.

Alicia schien zumindest ansatzweise zu verstehen, was sie meinte, auch, wenn sie leise lachte. „Nein, mich hat das nicht gestört. Er hat mich ja nach einem Tanz sowieso alleine gelassen – soll er halt Spaß haben haben mit wem er will. Ich hatte ohne ihn auch Spaß, obwohl es ja klar war, dass es ohne Oliver nicht halb so toll sein kann, wie mit ihm."

Sie schien ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken, bevor sie ihre Mundwinkel zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln hob.

„Stefanie, du klingst verdammt eifersüchtig, weißt du das?"

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!", begehrte Stefanie auf, nahm Freds Kette in ihre Hand und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich sage nicht, dass du es bist – nur, dass du so klingst."

Alicia beugte sich wieder über ihre Hausaufgaben, während Stefanie weiter auf die Kette blickte und über die Worte der Freundin nachdachte. Eifersüchtig? Sie war eigentlich noch nie eifersüchtig gewesen und kannte das Gefühl also gar nicht. War es wirklich das, was sie empfand? Es war auf jeden Fall kein beneidenswerter Zustand und sie hätte gerne auf ihn verzichtet.

„Naja, vielleicht hast du Recht", begann sie nach einer Weile und Alicia sah wieder von ihrem Blatt Pergament auf. „Ich meine, ich bin es so gewöhnt, die einzige Frau im Leben der beiden zu sein, dass es mich vielleicht einfach stört, dass sie auch andere ansehen?"

Sie suchte fragend den Blick der Freundin, die langsam nickte. „Möglich. Aber du solltest etwas dagegen tun – irgendwann, eher früher, als später, werden sie sich eben verlieben und dann heiraten und Kinder bekommen und dann siehst du sie nur noch einmal im Monat oder einmal im Jahr."

Das würde deﬁnitiv nicht passieren! Alleine der Gedanke, die beiden nur noch einmal im Jahr zu sehen, war schrecklich und ließ Stefanie beinahe schaudern.

„Wenn George Angelina heiraten würde, würde ich ihn sicher öfter sehen, als nur einmal im Jahr", gab sie also zu bedenken und Alicia schmunzelte.

„Ja, aber wer sagt, dass er Angelina heiratet? Vielleicht heiratet er auch eine isländische Prinzessin."

Diese Worte brachten Stefanie zum Lachen. „Eine isländische Prinzessin? Wie bitte kommst du darauf? Island hat doch gar keine Monarchie."

Doch Alicia winkte ab. „Das hat Trelawney ihm letztes Jahr vorhergesagt. George eine isländische Prinzessin und Fred eine Französin. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein bisschen am Wahrheitsgehalt der Vorhersage zweiﬂe. Sie kam mir ein wenig … nicht ganz bei Verstand vor, sagen wir es mal so. Fred und George meinten, sie hätte wohl Drogen oder sowas genommen, denn kein normaler Mensch kann so drauf sein. Und danach wusste sie nicht einmal mehr, dass es überhaupt passiert ist! Aber egal, ich wollte nur sagen, dass er irgendjemanden heiraten wird und du wirst dich damit arrangieren müssen. Punkt."

„Ja..." Stefanie seufzte und runzelte ihre Stirn. „Ich werd dran arbeiten..." Sie blickte auf die Muschelkette in ihrer Hand und drehte die Muschel langsam zwischen ihren Fingern. Als sie kleine Öﬀnung in Sicht kam, hielt sie inne.

„Siehst du das? Ist da was drin?", fragte sie und hielt Alicia die Kette unter die Nase.

„Sieht so aus, als wären das Haare, die magisch versiegelt worden sind", mutmaßte Alicia und hob kritisch eine Augenbraue. „Wie überaus romantisch."

Ob Vivienne….? Erneut ﬂammten die Eifersuchtsgefühle in Stefanie hoch und nur der Gedanke an Georges isländische Prinzessin verhinderten, dass sie auch die Muschel zerbrach, indem sie ihre Faust allzu fest zusammendrückte.

Sie hängte sich die Kette um den Hals und dachte an den Zauber, der darauf liegen sollte. Sie spürte gar nichts. Die kühle Muschel legte sich zwar einschmeichelnd auf ihre Brust, aber es wurde weder warm, noch kalt, egal wen sie anblickte. Der Zauber war nicht mehr dort.

Als Stefanie wenig später zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, fand sie die Zwillinge auf den besten Plätzen am Kamin. Die beiden waren in ein Gespräch versunken, das sie abbrachen, als Stefanie sich ihnen näherte.

Irgendetwas in ihr sagte, dass sie über jenes Thema gesprochen hatte, von dem sie ihnen selbst gesagt hatte, sie sollten es in ihrer Gegenwart nicht in den Mund nehmen, weswegen ihr nichts einﬁel, dass sie zu dem Verstummen der zwei sagen sollte. Also setzte sie sich zwischen sie und zog die Kette aus ihrem Beutel.

„Hier", sagte sie und drückte sie Fred in die Hand. Er wirkte einigermaßen verdutzt.

„Woher hast du die denn?"

Für einen Moment erwog Stefanie, es ihm nicht zu sagen, aber dann schob sie diese unreifen Gedanken beiseite und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Vivienne. Du hast sie wohl im Astronomieturm vergessen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und runzelte die Stirn, während er die Kette ansah, bevor er sie mit einem Achselzucken wegsteckte. „Ja, muss so sein."

Also hatte er sie Vivienne nicht gegeben, damit sie ein paar Haare spenden konnte. Wenigstens etwas. Schon besser gelaunt, fragte Stefanie nach: „Sind da Haare drin?"

„Ähm, ja." Er fuhr sich durch sein Haar und obwohl er ihrem Blick nicht auswich, schien es nicht unbedingt sein Lieblingsthema zu sein.

„Von einem Mädchen?", bohrte sie, neugierig wie sie war, nach.

„Nachdem ich weder Hund noch Katze habe, ist das wohl naheliegend."

„Du könntest mir verraten, um wen es geht, dann könnte ich sie für dich ansprechen", bot Stefanie an, nachdem er ihr den Namen scheinbar nicht freiwillig verraten würde. Sie hatte nicht wirklich große Hoﬀnungen, dass er ihr es überhaupt verraten würde und, wie erwartet, lachte er nur.

„Danke, aber ich spreche ganz ohne dein Zutun mit ihr."

Na wunderbar. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen und musste sich mit aller Macht vor Augen halten, dass Alicia recht gehabt hatte. Sie musste an sich arbeiten – irgendwann würde sie eben auf Platz drei, dann vier, dann fünf und je nach Kinderanzahl noch weiter in der Wichtigkeitsskala der beiden abrücken. Und damit musste sie sich arrangieren. Besser früher als später, damit sie die beiden nicht weiter mit ihren Eifersuchtsattacken nerven konnte.

„Und die Kette? Ich hab sie anprobiert und gar nichts gefühlt. Hast du den Zauber runtergenommen?", fragte sie weiter und nun blickten sowohl Fred, als auch George, zu ihr.

„Den haben wir schon vor zwei Jahren runtergenommen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie heiß das Teil werden konnte, das war nicht mehr lustig", informierte George sie und entlockte ihr ein Grinsen.

„Tut mir Leid, sowas ist dann oﬀenbar nur amüsant, wenn man keine starken Gefühle für jemanden entwickeln kann."

„Wir haben uns aber überlegt, die Idee zu adaptieren und eine stark abgeschwächte Version davon zu entwickeln. Ich bin sicher, dass zwölfjährige Kinder sowas kaufen würden", fuhr Fred fort, ohne auf ihre Erwiderung einzugehen.

„Kein schlechter Gedanke", gab sie zu und fuhr sich nachdenklich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase, ohne es recht zu merken. „Und dabei noch eine eurer eher ungefährlicheren Verkaufsideen."

„Naja, wir haben noch nicht daran gearbeitet, weil wir nicht wissen, welchen Zauber du benutzt hast. Der war eine Eigenkreation, nicht wahr? Wenn du bereit bist, ihn uns zu überlassen, können wir ihn abschwächen und mal sehe, wie das bei potentiellen Kunden ankommt."

Stefanie nickte George zu und lehnte sich weiter zurück in den Sofarücken. „Klar könnt ihr den Zauber haben. Ich hab ihn irgendwo aufgeschrieben, ich geb ihn euch nachher..."

Die restlichen Ferien verbrachte sie weiter damit, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, die sie vor dem Ball ziemlich vernachlässigt hatte, und ein wenig an jenen Zaubern zu feilen, die ihr schwer erschienen. Außerdem half sie den Zwillingen bei der Entwicklung einiger Kleinigkeiten und natürlich versuchten sie unablässig Mr. Bagman anzutreﬀen, aber er war während der restlichen Ferien nicht im Haus.

Dafür erwartete sie eine andere Überraschung: Als die Ferien zu Ende waren, entdeckten sie am ersten Schultag einen Anschlag an der Pinnwand im Gemeinschaftsraum:

APPARIERKURS

Wenn Sie siebzehn Jahre alt sind oder

bis einschließlich 31. August siebzehn werde, können

Sie sich für einen zwölfwöchigen Kurs

im Apparieren anmelden, der von einem Apparierlehrer des

Zaubereiministeriums angeboten wird.

Bitte tragen Sie unten Ihren Namen ein,

wenn Sie teilnehmen möchten.

Kursgebühr: 12 Galleonen

„Wow", stellte George fest, als er das las. „Apparieren, darauf warte ich seit ich 10 bin."

„Ich schon seit ich 9 bin", überbot Fred ihn und trug sofort seinen Namen ein.

„Ich hab gehört, dass das ziemlich schwer sein soll", sagte Stefanie, während sie Fred den Stift wegnahm und ihren Namen unter Georges setzte.

„Tja… für manche schwerer als für andere." Fred grinste. „Charlie hat es nicht beim ersten Mal geschaﬀt… Percy allerdings schon. Und Bill sowieso."

„Ihr werdet das auch beim ersten Mal schaﬀen", sagte sie überzeugt und George warf einen Blick auf den letzten Absatz.

„12 Galleonen? Hoﬀentlich können wir es zugleich machen und müssen nicht erst warten, bis wir so viel haben." Seine Miene war relativ düster und Stefanie schwieg. Ja, 12 Galleonen waren nun wirklich nicht wenig, das fand sie selber auch, und sie hatte genug Geld.

Im Fall der Zwillinge wurden es sogar 24 Galleonen und das war gleich noch mehr. Dafür konnte man ja fast die gesamte Lockhart-Buch-Kollektion kaufen. Mit einer gewissen negativen Vorahnung erinnerte Stefanie sich daran, dass Mrs. Weasley sich praktisch nur alle zehn Jahre ein 5 Galleonen Buch leisten konnte. Wie sollte die Familie jetzt so aus dem Nichts fast eine Viertelhundert Galleonen auftreiben?

„Ich hoﬀe, wir müssen das nicht aus eigener Hand zahlen", murmelte Fred, während sie hinunter zum Frühstück gingen. „Denn das kann ich mir nicht leisten."

„Nicht nur du nicht." George seufzte und Stefanie schwieg immer noch.

„Andererseits…" Freds Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf und er begann sogar, zu grinsen. „Sie haben es den anderen ja auch gezahlt. Ist ja nicht unsere Schuld, dass es uns zweimal gibt, oder?"

„Wir schreiben Mum einfach mal", schlug sein Bruder vor und nickte nachdenklich.

„Vermutlich solltet ihr das tun. Und dann versuchen, es beim ersten Mal zu schaﬀen… aber das sollte kein Problem sein."

„Es wird schwieriger, je größer jemand ist. Und natürlich hängt es auch vom Gewicht ab", erklärte Fred, als sie sich setzten. „Deswegen hat Charlie auch eine gute Ausrede, warum er es nicht geschaﬀt hat."

„Wieso? Bill ist doch auch größer als er."

„Aber nicht so breit." George grinste und Stefanie hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Sie sprach es nicht aus, aber die Zwillinge waren auch nicht solche Bohnenstangen wie ihr Bruder Ron es zum Beispiel war, sondern mehr wie Charlie, breiter gebaut, aber weit entfernt vom Wort dick.

Einige Tage später war es ein Artikel im Tagespropheten, der die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich zog. Stefanie las ihn eher zufällig – sie war gerade in ein Gespräch mit Marie vertieft, die ihr erzählte, dass Ginny neuerdings mit Michael Corner ging – als ihr Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Zeitung ﬁel.

„Was? Dumbledores Riesenfehler? Was soll das sein?"

„Achso", meinte Marie mit einem raschen Blick auf die Zeitung. „Diese Kimmkorn hat wohl herausgefunden, dass Hagrid ein Halbriese ist und musste ne Story drüber schreiben. Er kommt voll schlecht weg, viel schlechter als er eigentlich ist, und es ist echt ein gemeiner Artikel." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als hätte sie über einen von Peeves Scherzen gesprochen, die so alltäglich waren, dass sie nicht mehr der Rede wert waren.

Aber für Stefanie war das nicht so. Entsetzt zog sie die Zeitung an sich und überﬂog den Artikel, dessen Titel 'Dumbledores Riesenfehler' ihr unnötig reißerisch erschien.

„...Rubeus Hagrid, der zugibt, dass er in seinem dritten Schuljahr von Hogwarts geﬂogen ist… er ist in Wahrheit nicht einmal ganz Mensch. Seine Mutter, so können wir jetzt exklusiv berichten, ist keine andere, als die Riesin Fridwulfa, deren Aufenthalt derzeit ungewiss ist…"

Stefanie hatte damit die beiden gemeinen Kernaussagen des Textes zusammengefasst. Hagrid wurde einfach so schlecht gemacht, wie möglich.

„Aber sag, Marie, du klingst, als hättest du gewusst, dass er…", begann sie und Marie sah auf.

„Du etwa nicht?"

„Ich…" Nun, gewusst hatte sie es nicht, aber sie hatte sich schon so etwas gedacht. Kein normaler Mensch konnte so groß sein, selbst dann nicht, wenn er eine Flasche Skele-Wachs auf Ex getrunken hatte. Sie hatte stark vermutet, dass er Riesenblut besaß, aber nicht, dass er gleich ein ganzer Halbriese war, hauptsächlich, weil sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, wie das bei der Zeugung ablief.

„…hatte so eine Vermutung…", sagte sie schließlich und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. „Dann ist diese Maxime sicher auch eine Halbriesin…"

Darauf ging Marie nicht ein. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Hargid unterrichtet nicht mehr."

„Was?!" Das schockte Stefanie noch mehr als der gemeine Artikel. „Warum nicht?"

„Warum nicht?" Marie lachte kurz auf und es klang seltsam hohl. „Darum nicht." Sie deutete auf den Artikel. „Wie könnte er sich noch vor seine Schüler wagen? Er hat sicher die Befürchtung, das wir uns jetzt vor ihm fürchten. Kompletter Unsinn, aber ich verstehe es. Wir haben stattdessen so ne andere… Raue Peitsche, heißt die."

„Ah", machte Stefanie und schob den Tagespropheten von sich, während Marie einen Löﬀel Honig pur aß.

„Ja, sie ist richtig gut. Ich meine … nichts gegen Hagrid, er weiß echt viel über Tiere, aber sie nimmt halt eher solche durch, die nicht so gefährlich sind." Sie stutzte kurz, ehe sie fragte: „Wie war der, den ihr vor Hagrid hattet?"

Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe sie genau darüber nachdachte. Sie hatte es noch nie getan, weil er nämlich im Endeﬀekt Hargid sehr ähnlich gewesen war. Hatte gefährliche Tiere bevorzugt und war oft mit ihnen auf Tuchfühlung gegangen, was ihn einige Körperteile gekostet hatte.

„Wie Hagrid", sagte sie deshalb und fand plötzlich die Erklärung dafür, warum sich nie jemand aus ihrem Jahrgang über den Wildhüter beschwert hatte: Sie waren nur solch einen Unterricht in diesem Fach gewöhnt gewesen.

Irgendwie stimmte sie das melancholisch und ließ sie sich furchtbar alt fühlen.

„Mal was anderes", wechselte Marie das Thema und nahm noch einen blanken Löﬀel Honig. „Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, du hättest was mit dem Hüter der Slytherins…diesem…" Sie sah kurz mit nachdenklichem Blick auf das halbleere Honigglas vor ihr, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wie er heißt."

„Ich vermute, du meinst Miles Bletchley und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, ich habe nichts mit ihm. Wer hat dir den Schrott denn bitte erzählt?"

„Sag ich doch, ein Vögelchen hats mir gezwitschert … jemand, von dem ich eigentlich nicht glaube, dass er falsch informiert ist." Sie steckte sich den Löﬀel in den Mund und nuckelte ein wenig darauf herum, während Stefanie ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Mariechen, ich habe nichts mit ihm am Laufen. Wir waren nur gemeinsam auf diesem Ball. Übrigens habe _ich_ gehört, du hättest keinen Tanz verpasst und immer mit jemand anderem getanzt. Stimmt das?"

Nun kicherte ihre kleine Schwester. „Ich hab echt viel getanz und tatsächlich nicht immer mit demselben. Aber sicher nicht jeden Tanz jemand anderes… ich hatte schon so meinem Favoriten."

„Ach ja? Und der wäre?"

„Anthony Goldstein", antwortete sie und wurde promt rot.

„Ah, ist das nicht der, der immer mit Michael Corner rumhängt? Ginnys …ich sag mal Freund, obwohl sie vielleicht noch zu jung dafür ist."

Stefanie nippte grinsend von einer Tasse Tee und beobachtete amüsiert ihre Schwester. „Mhm", machte diese und nahm noch einen Löﬀel Honig.

„Spätzchen", sagte Stefanie deswegen, „weißt du, was du deinen Zähnen antust?"

„Ah, du nicht auch noch." Aber mit einem tiefen Seufzen stellte sie das Honigglas weit von sich und nahm lieber eine Kiwi.


	75. Der Tausch der Ringe

**74\. Der Tausch der Ringe**

Ende Januar kam ein Hogsmeadewochenende auf sie zu und Stefanie wusste schon beim Aufstehen, dass sie wenig Lust dazu hatte. Alles war matschig und gleichzeitig war es auch noch kalt. Als die Zwillinge beim Frühstück aber voller Vorfreude mit ihr darüber sprachen, ein Butterbier zu trinken, bei Zonkos ein wenig zu spionieren, um zu sehen, was es dort so gab, und natürlich mal nachzusehen, was man sich eventuell zum Geburtstag der Volljährigkeit wünschen könnte, konnte sie nicht mehr nein sagen. Also zog sie sich warm an und wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die beiden.

„Kommst du mit uns nach Hogsmeade, oder gehst du mit den Zwillingen?", erkundigte Angelina sich, als sie mit Alicia vom Frühstück heraufkam.

„Ich habs den Zwillingen versprochen." Stefanie lächelte ein wenig schuldbewusst. Dann aber ﬁel ihr etwas ein. „Aber sag mal, beim Ball hats zwischen dir und ihm ja nur bedingt gefunkt, oder?"

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Ich arbeite daran. Es war auf jeden Fall ein schönes Erlebnis."

„Naja, wir sehen uns vielleicht", sagte Alicia und zwinkerte ihr zu. Die beiden verschwanden hinter der Türe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und fast gleichzeitig öﬀnete sich die, zu denen der Jungen und die Zwillinge kamen heraus. Lee war nicht bei ihnen.

„Kanns losgehen?" Sie beide trugen Handschuhe und warme Winterumhänge. Stefanie nickte und sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da sie doch recht früh dran waren, waren sie die Ersten, deren Spuren sich durch den Schnee Richtung Hogsmeade zogen. Es war noch so kalt, dass der Atem deutlich sichtbar war und Stefanie war froh, dass sie sich für einen warmen Schal und eine Mütze entschieden hatte.

„Ich hab Bagman gestern getroﬀen", ﬁel ihr plötzlich ein und die beiden sahen so schnell auf, als hätten sie sie die ganze Zeit über angesehen.

„Wann denn das?!"

„Warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte einen großen Schritt über ein Schnee-Schlammloch. „Hab nicht daran gedacht, weil es nicht so erfolgreich war." Sie seufzte und strich ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht. „Es war nach Zaubertränke … ich hab ihn zufällig gesehen und bin sofort auf ihn los. Zuerst hat er sich gefreut, hat gemeint, er würde sich an mich erinnern – oﬀenbar hat er mich nicht sofort mit euch in Verbindung gebracht. Aber dann habe ich ihn darauf angesprochen und plötzlich musste er dringend weg."

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und dachte daran, dass Sandra Geston, die seit dem Ball noch viel ekeliger zu ihr geworden war, gemeint hätte, sie hätte ein Autogramm haben wollen. Die Slytherin konnte das Gerücht, sie hätte etwas mit Bletchley, einfach nicht verkraften, vor allem, da es ziemlich oﬀensichtlich war, dass sie eigentlich etwas von ihm wollte.

„Tja, oﬀenbar liegt es nicht an uns." George seufzte, während langsam die ersten Dachspitzen des Dorfes in Sicht kamen. Stefanie musste unwillkürlich an Ottery denken, das Dorf, das nahe am Fuchsbau lag, und in dem sie eigentlich noch nie gewesen war. Einige Male hatte sie es von Weitem gesehen und einmal war sie noch vor Sonnenaufgang durchgegangen, aber richtig dort gewesen, das war sie noch nie.

„Nein, es liegt eher an … der Menge an Geld, die er euch schuldet. Und das Schlimme ist ja…. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das noch bekommt."

„Nicht, wenn wir so weiter machen." Fred blickte sich mit missmutiger Miene um, als er hinter ihnen lautes Gelächter hörte. „Kleine Kinder", murrte er und Stefanie erkannte einige Viertklässler, die vermutlich schon allein vom Gedanken an Butterbier betrunken wurden.

„Sei nicht so hart, du warst auch mal klein", sagte sie lächelnd und wandte sich wieder nach vorne.

KLATSCH! Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah die Viertklässler, die nun wirklich lachten. Fred war stehen geblieben und kniﬀ seine Lippen zusammen.

„Okay, jetzt reichts."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ehe sie sich versah, jagten ein paar Lichtblitze auf die Viertklässler zu. Drei Dinge oﬀenbarten sich Stefanie: Erstens – auf seinem Rücken prangten die Reste eines Schneeballs, zweitens – er beherrschte inzwischen anscheinend die Kunst des lautlosen Zauberns und drittens – seine Flüche hatten es in sich. Der Erste verwandelte sich in etwas, das so klein war, das Stefanie es nicht sehen konnte, während der Zweite oﬀenbar eine Ganzkörperklammer abbekommen hatte. Der Letzte lief schreiend weg, noch ehe er getroﬀen wurde, was Fred dazu brachte die Nase zu rümpfen. „Feigling. Sicher waren das keine Gryﬃndors."

„Nein, ich glaube, das waren Huﬄepuﬀs", meinte George und klopfte seinem Bruder anerkennend auf die Schuler.

„Und ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ﬂuchen kannst."

„Ich auch nicht", gab Stefanie zu und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte Fred sich wieder um.

„Du weißt halt auch nicht alles."

Die Zwillinge setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und Stefanie blickte zurück zu dem, den sie sehen konnte. „Äh…willst du die einfach so liegen lassen? Also…einfach so?"

Er zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Es werden schon andere kommen und ihnen helfen."

„Und was, wenn sie den einen platttrampeln? In was hast du ihn verwandelt?"

Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „In eine Kakerlake. Fand ich passend."

Stefanie blieb stehen und seufzte. „Okay, ich glaub, ich werde zumindest den zurückverwandeln, nicht, dass er echt zerquetscht wird."

Sie drehte sich um und rannte zurück zu dem Ort, wo der bewegungslose Viertklässler lag. Weil sie fürchtete, er könnte sich erkälten, befreite sie ihn von seiner Erstarrung, ehe sie die Kakerlake suchte und wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte. Beide wirken nicht sehr dankbar, aber das war ihr auch egal.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig war", meinte Fred, als sie zurückkam. „Ich meine, die hatten doch noch einen dabei, der wusste ja, dass der eine eine Kakerlake ist."

„Lieber kein Risiko eingehen", antwortete George an ihrer Stelle und sie war erleichtert wegen seiner Unterstützung.

In Hogsmeade gingen sie zuerst in den Honigtopf, weil sie lieber dort waren, wenn es ein wenig ruhiger war, vor allem, weil das das war, was sie vom Honigtopf – wenn auch illegalerweise – gewöhnt waren.

„Letztes Mal als ich hier war", meinte George, während er sich über Lakritzzauberstäbe beugte, „habe ich das Butterbier für unsere Siegesparty geholt."

„Bitte sag mir nicht, was du getan hast, um den Besitzer abzulenken." Stefanie schnupperte an einem neuen Honig-Sirup und überlegte, ob das nicht genau das Richtige für ihre Schwester wäre. Sie selbst wollte sich ja von Süßigkeiten fernhalten, aber Mariechen, mit ihrer neuen Vorliebe für Honig, würde das Zeug sicher lieben, vor allem, weil auf der Flasche stand: ZAHNFREUNDLICHER SPEZIALHONIG

Stefanie kaufte ein Fläschchen, während die Zwillinge darüber diskutierten, ob sie ihr Geld für Süßigkeiten, die sie dann modiﬁzieren konnten, ausgeben sollten. „Ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir nicht schon wieder ein bisschen Geld…"

„…und wir verdienen mit dem Zeug ja auch was…"

„7 Sickel für die Kanarienkrem war kein schlechter Preis", mischte Stefanie sich ein, um ihnen zu sagen, dass die Investition sich lohnen würde.

„Nein? Ich dachte ursprünglich, wir sollten mehr verlangen, weil Bagman meinte, er würde 5 Galleonen für einen Juxzauberstab hinlegen", meinte Fred, während er ein paar Süßigkeiten nahm, „…aber dann haben wir uns gedacht, dass Schüler nicht so gut bezahlt werden wie Ministeriumsangestellte…und Leiter einer Abteilung", schloss George den Satz und sie gingen zur Kassa. In diesem Moment öﬀnete sich die Türe des Ladens mit einem kleinen Klingeln und gleich mehrere Schülergruppen drängen sich durch den schmalen Eingang hinein in den Laden. Stefanie war froh, ihn verlassen zu können, vor allem, weil sie ein paar Slytherins, darunter Geston und Darcy, erblickte, denen sie lieber nicht über den Weg laufen wollte.

„Und jetzt? Auf zu Zonkos? Oder willst du noch woanders hin, Steph?", erkundigte George sich, als sie ein wenig abseits vom Honigtopf standen und beobachteten, wie sämtliche Hogwartsschüler zuerst dort hinein gingen.

„Ich weiß nicht … ehrlich gesagt… nachdem ich schon weiß, was ich euch zum Geburtstag schenken will, brauche ich nichts mehr."

Kreativ war ihr Geschenk natürlich nicht. Aber sie brauchten das Gold und so musste sie sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken über ein besonderes Geschenk machen. Allerdings konnte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen nicht leugnen. Immerhin würde es ihr 17ter Geburtstag werden – sie wären danach volljährig und verdienten deﬁnitiv irgendein besonderes Geschenk, um sich immer daran zu erinnern. Gold würden sie ausgeben, sie wollte ihnen aber etwas schenken, das sie an sie erinnerte, auch, wenn ihre Wege sich einmal trennen sollten.

„Andererseits…", sagte sie plötzlich und blieb auf halben Weg zu Zonkos stehen, „steh ich ja nicht so auf den Laden. Ich geh doch sehen, ob ich noch was … nettes ﬁnde. Bis gleich."

Sie winkte ihnen und und eilte dann in die andere Richtung davon. Sie wusste genau, wo sie hin musste. Es war Derwisch & Banges, ein Laden, in dem es so einiges zu kaufen gab.

Er war ziemlich leer, was sie nicht verwunderte, denn im Gegensatz zu dem Glanz, den Läden wie der Honigtopf ausstrahlte, wirkte dieser Laden ein wenig abschreckend. Oder besser gesagt, einfach weniger einladend.

Der Ladenbesitzer war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich mit zwei Drittklässlern zu unterhalten, die hier waren, um irgendetwas reparieren zu lassen, weswegen Stefanie sich alle Zeit der Welt lassen konnte, um sich umzusehen.

Etwas bleibendes, dachte sie die ganze Zeit und legte kopfschüttelnd ein Spickoskop beiseite. Zum Glück hatten die Zwillinge keine Feinde, vor denen so ein Teil sie hätte warnen müssen.

Ihr Blick glitt über eine Hand voll merkwürdigen Knöpfen, die seltsam leuchteten, hin zu einem kleinen Stapel Bücher. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass hier Bücher verkauft wurden, aber jetzt, da sie sie sah, fand sie es überaus praktisch, weil man in Hogsmeade sonst zu keinen Büchern kam. Also trat sie näher heran und besah sich die Titel.

Da war Die Treiberﬁbel, was sehr interessant für die Zwillinge klang, oder Tausend kniﬄige Zauberrätsel, was an den beiden verschwendet wäre. Sie nahm erst einmal das Buch mit den Tipps für Treibern, aber dann ﬁel ihr noch ein Buch ins Auge, das sie einfach kaufen musste. Zwölf narrensichere Methoden, Hexen zu verzaubern.

Allein der Titel weckte ihre Neugierde. Sie schlug es auf und stieß schon im Vorwort auf einen amüsanten Text. Amüsant für eine Hexe, die immerhin mittels dieser Tipps bezaubert werden sollte.

Vermutlich würde sie über die meisten der Tipps lachen, dachte sie, weil sie einfach so selbstverständlich waren … aber … nein, was für eine Geldverschwendung. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ sie das Buch zurück auf den Wühltisch landen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Bücher schreckten die beiden üblicherweise doch schon ab, wenn sie nur das Anheben des Buchdeckels vernahmen. Besser etwas anderes, etwas wie... Sie stutzte. Hatte sie das perfekte Geschenk für die beiden nicht schon vor Ewigkeiten gefunden? Oder besser ... erfunden?

Was, wenn sie ihnen einfach ihren Anti-Nervositätszauber schenken würde? Die beiden könnten ihn sicher einmal gut verkaufen und vielleicht sogar ein kleines Vermögen damit machen. Welcher Schüler würde sich die Chance entgehen lassen, seinen Abschlussprüfungen entspannt entgegenblicken zu können, selbst, wenn er dafür zehn Galleonen zahlen müsste?

Also ging sie lieber zu einem Regal, in dem farbige Pergamentblätter in verschiedenen Größen angeboten wurden und entschied sich für einen schmalen Streifen in rosaroter Farbe. Sie würde einfach mit ihrer normalen, grünen Tinten den Spruch hinauf schreiben und es den beiden überlassen, die ideale Applikation zu ﬁnden. Und natürlich würden sie das rosarote Pergament ganz toll ﬁnden, wie jeder normale Junge.

Nicht unzufrieden verließ Stefanie den Laden nur wenig später und erblickte die Zwillinge, die ihr entgegen kamen.

„Na, fündig geworden?", erkundigte George sich, sobald er in Hörweite war, und sie wog ihren Kopf nichtssagend hin und her. „Vielleicht. Ihr?"

„Naja, ein paar neue Ideen hätten wir … aber dazu später mehr. Erst mal würde ein Butterbier mir gut tun."

Also gingen sie ins Drei Besen, das fast so voll war, wie der Honigtopf. In einer Ecke konnte Stefanie ein paar Kobolde entdecken, aber oﬀenbar war das nicht das, was George gesehen hatte, als er stehen blieb.

„Seht mal, wer da ist … Bagman."

„Vielleicht sollten wir es nochmal versuchen", murmelte Fred, während Stefanie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um besser sehen zu können. Als sie sich an Freds Schulter abstützte, um in der Position verharren zu können, erblickte auch sie Ludovic Bagman, der sich gerade mit Harry unterhielt. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, sondern nur Harry, und der wirkte nicht unbedingt glücklich.

„Ja", sagte sie deshalb. „Macht das. Ich hol uns was zu trinken … Butterbier … nehme ich an?"

Die beiden nickten und steuerten auch schon auf Bagman zu, während Stefanie zur Bar ging, wo sich allerdings eine kleine Schlange an Wartenden gebildet hatte. Sie stellte sich hinten an und sah sich um, während sie wartete. An einem Tisch ganz in der Nähe sah sie Cindy Bletcher, die dort zusammen mit Adrian Pucey saß. Auch David Huﬀy und Miles Bletchley saßen dort. Miles blickte auf und erkannte sie. Er lächelte kurz, dann sagte er etwas zu seinen Freunden, stand auf und kam zu ihr.

„Hi", begrüßte er sie und lächelte immer noch. Auch sie zog ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln hoch, während sie sich fragte, seit wann sie sich so freute, ihn zu sehen.

„Hallo. Na, alles klar bei dir?"

„Wie immer. Und bei dir?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es passt schon… bis auf diese Schlange da." Sie deutete auf die Wartenden vor ihr und er lachte.

„Ja, ich hab auch ne Viertelstunde gewartet … aber mal was anderes. Du weißt ja noch, dass du mir den Ring gegeben hast…"

Er machte eine kleine Pause, als würde er auf eine Bestätigung warten. „Sicher", antwortete sie deshalb und er nickte.

„Gut. Ich hab mir was überlegt … . Sie scheinen sich ja wirklich geliebt zu haben." Dass er mit 'sie' ihre Großeltern meinte, war klar, weswegen sie nur nickte.

„Und heute sind sie beide verwitwet … er hat ein Bild von ihr in seinem Arbeitszimmer herumstehen und sie…"

„…ist fast in Tränen ausgebrochen, als sie den Schnatz mit den Ringen sah", half Stefanie ihm weiter, da er das nicht wissen konnte.

„Das habe ich gehoﬀt." Er schien sich wirklich zu freuen und Stefanie fragte sich, was er wohl vorhaben konnte, während ein Drittklässler, der nur halb so groß wie sie zu sein schien, drei Butterbier an ihr vorbei balancierte. „Ich dachte mir", fuhr er dann fort und fuhr sich ein wenig nervös durch seine Locken. „Dass wir… naja… was wäre, wenn wir Ringe tauschen würden?"

„Pardon?" Sie hatte ihn zwar akustisch verstanden, aber wusste nicht genau, was er meinte. Zumindest zuerst nicht. Erst, als er ihr hastig erklärte, was er sich gedacht hatte, leuchtete es ihr ein.

„Naja, ich gebe meinem Opa den Ring deiner Oma und umgekehrt… ich meine, was haben sie davon, wenn sie ihren eigenen Ring zurückhaben? Wenn sie aber den des jeweils anderen bekommen, dann sehen sie vielleicht, dass der andere sie noch liebt und vielleicht begraben sie dann die Sturheit des Alters und bessern ihre Fehler von damals endlich aus."

Die Person vor ihr trat beiseite und Stefanie kam an die Reihe. „Drei Butterbier", bestellte sie ein wenig geistesabwesend, während sie über Miles Vorschlag nachdachte.

Es erschien ihr keine schlechte Idee zu sein. Würde ihre Oma den Ring Mikaels zurückbekommen, würde sie dauernd an ihn denken müssen, sich dauernd an ihn erinnern und wissen, dass es ihm vielleicht auch so ging. Und wer konnte schon wissen, was dann passieren würde? Vielleicht würden sie tatsächlich im späten Alter noch zueinander ﬁnden.

„Ehrlich gesagt", sagte sie, während sie die drei Butterbier entgegen nahm. „Halte ich das für eine grandiose Idee."

Sie kam nicht umhin, ihn anzustrahlen und er wirkte nicht nur erleichtert, sondern sogar ein wenig überrascht. „Tatsächlich? Ich meine – das ist fantastisch! Dann machen wir es so und dann sehen wir eh, was passiert."

Sie nickte, während sie sich nach den Zwillingen umsah. Sie entdeckte die zwei an einem Tisch am Fenster und deutete mit ihrer trinkbaren Last in die Richtung der beiden. „Ich geb dir den Ring gleich, ich stell nur noch das Bier ab", sagte sie und ging rasch auf den Tisch zu. „Bin gleich wieder da", sagte sie zu den Zwillingen, die sie mit merkwürdig forschen Blicken musterten, dann ließ sie sie mit dem Bier allein und ging zurück zu Miles, der nur wenige Meter entfernt stehen geblieben war, oﬀenbar weil er sich nicht näher an die Zwillinge heranwagte.

„Hier", sagte sie und holte den Familienring aus ihrem Beutel. „Aber ich bezweiﬂe, dass der dir passen wird… ist ja ein Damenring."

Er lachte. „Du weißt aber schon, dass magische Ringe sich dem Finger des Trägers anpassen, oder?" Und schon hatte er ihn auf seinen Mittelﬁnger gesteckt, von dem er zuvor seinen eigenen Ring gezogen hatte und ihn Stefanie reichte.

„Danke." Sie betrachtete ihn kurz, dann verstaute sie ihn in ihrem Beutel.

„Wir sehen uns dann … Zaubertränke … Apparierkurs oder sonst wo." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und drehte sich um, um zurück zu den Slytherins zu gehen. Nur einen Moment lang sah sie ihm hinterher, dann drängte sie sich durch den vollen Raum zurück zu Fred und George, die sich gerade mit gesenkten Stimmen unterhielten. Sie setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und nahm das einzig unberührte Bier.

„Na, wie liefs mit Bagman?", fragte sie und die beiden unterbrachen ihr Gespräch. George verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte er auf ein Stück Metall gebissen. „Schlecht. Ist abgehauen."

„Wie liefs mit Bletchley?", fragte Fred in demselben Tonfall, den sie zuvor angeschlagen hatte, aber sie erkannte sofort, dass er es nicht so harmlos meinte, wie es schien.

„Und sag bitte nicht, dass du ihm gerade deinen Ring gegeben hast", fuhr er mit einem Blick auf ihren Beutel fort. Sie seufzte.

„Bitte nicht schon wieder die ‚Slytherin-Hass-Tirade'. Das war nicht mein Ring, sondern der meiner Oma und unser Gespräch hatte auch nichts mit uns zu tun, sondern mit unseren Großeltern." Um zu zeigen, dass das Thema damit beendet war, nahm sie einen Schluck Butterbier, das alle Kälte, die eventuell in ihr gewesen war, vertrieb.

„Ist ja deine Sache", entschied George plötzlich und trank sein Butterbier aus. „Zumindest solange du wieder nicht auftrinkst und mir den Rest gibst."

Darüber musste Stefanie grinsen und tatsächlich schaﬀte sie nur die Hälfte, ehe sie ihm den Rest zuschob.


	76. Die zweite Aufgabe

**75\. Die zweite Aufgabe**

Anfang Februar begann der Apparierkurs, der ja zwölf Wochen lang dauern sollte, und Stefanie freute sich schon ziemlich darauf. Er war immer auf den Samstag festgelegt, damit keine Schulstunden versäumt wurden, und am ersten Samstag – draußen war es noch zu matschig, um dort zu lernen – gingen sie in die Große Halle, die sie von Möbeln leergeräumt vorfanden. Abgesehen von den Sechstklässlern, die nach und nach hinein kamen, waren nur die vier Hauslehrer und ein Mann da, der oﬀensichtlich der vom Ministerium beauftragte Lehrer war.

Dieser Zauberer war von beinahe zierlicher Gestalt, was für einen Mann nicht gerade positiv war. Er hatte farblose Wimpern und auch sein Haar war blass, fast wie sein Gesicht. Alles in allem wirkte er ein wenig wie eine Wasserleiche, oder, als wäre er herappariert und ein Teil seines Körpers wäre noch an einem anderen Ort, weswegen er noch ein wenig durchscheinend war.

Als alle da waren, wurde es automatisch leise, sobald Snape die Hand hob, um genau das zu erreichen.

„Gute Tag", begrüßte der Ministeriumsangestellte sie. „Mein Name ist Wilkie Twycross und ich werde für die nächsten zwölf Wochen ihr ministerieller Apparierlehrer sein. Ich hoﬀe, dass sie innerhalb dieser Zeit genug lernen, um die Prüfung zu bestehen, aber aus Erfahrung kann ich sagen, dass ein großer Teil meiner Schüler es beim ersten Mal bereits erfolgreich schaﬀt. Nun, normalerweise ist es unmöglich, in den Mauern dieser Schule zu apparieren, aber heute, für diesen Raum und diese Zeitspanne, gibt es eine Ausnahme. Eines sei ihnen aber gesagt – es ist nicht möglich, während dieser Zeit aus den Mauern des Schlosses hinaus zu apparieren, also versuchen sie es gar nicht."

„Klingt, als hätte das schon mal wer gemacht", murmelte George und Fred grinste.

„Nun, stellen Sie sich bitte so auf, dass Sie alle etwa zwei Meter Platz haben", wies Twycross sie an und mit lautem Geplapper und Gedränge kamen die Schüler dem nach. Am Ende stand Stefanie neben den Zwillingen, vor ihr standen Alicia und Angelina, sowie Lee, der sich die ganze Zeit umdrehte, um Grimassen zu ziehen.

Stefanie vermutete, dass Angelina sich nicht ohne Grund direkt vor George gestellt hatte, hätte ihr aber in der allerersten Stunde eher davon abgeraten – immerhin würde sie sich vermutlich nicht unbedingt mit Ruhm bekleckern.

Als es wieder ruhig geworden war, schwang Twycross seinen Zauberstab und vor jedem von ihnen tauchte ein altmodisch wirkender, hölzerner Ring auf. Sie erinnerten Stefanie an jene Ringe, mit denen man im Turnunterricht an Muggelschulen komische Sachen machte, aber genaue Erinnerungen hatte sie nicht daran, weil sie in der Volksschule zu klein dafür gewesen war.

„Beim Apparieren muss man sich vor allem die Goldene Dreierregel einprägen", sagte Twycross deutlich. „Ziel, Wille und Bedacht. Schritt eins: Fixieren Sie Ihre Gedanken fest auf das gewünschte Ziel. In unserem Fall ist das das Innere des Reifens. Konzentrieren Sie sich also darauf."

Kurz warf Stefanie Fred einen Seitenblick zu, um nachzusehen, ob er es auch tat, aber er tat genau dasselbe wie sie und blickte kurz zu ihr. Sie grinsten sich an, ehe sie sich schnell auf den Reifen und sein Inneres konzentrierten.

War das ein Soßenﬂeck auf dem Boden? Ob die Hauselfen hier wohl oft putzten? Sah irgendwie nicht so aus… es wirkte alles ein wenig staubig. Und … Moment, sie musste sich jetzt auf dieses Innere konzentrieren und nicht an Hauselfen denken!

Also fokussierte sie sich komplett auf das Innere und versuchte, an nichts anderes zu denken. Irgendjemand hustete.

„Schritt zwei", fuhr Twycross fort, „fokussieren Sie Ihren Willen darauf, den Raum, den Sie sich vorstellen, einzunehmen! Lassen Sie Ihren Wunsch, sich dort hinzubegeben, von Ihrem Kopf in jede Zelle Ihres Körpers strömen!"

Es wunderte Stefanie irgendwie, dass Twycross wusste, dass der Körper aus Zellen bestand, aber sie verbot sich, darüber nachzudenken und versuchte stattdessen, sich vorzustellen, wie schön es doch wäre, diesen Reifen einzunehmen.

Allein der Gedanke ließ sie glucksen, aber sie versuchte rasch wieder, sich zu beherrschen.

„Schritt drei", sagte Twycross inzwischen, „aber erst wenn ich den Befehl gebe… drehen Sie sich auf der Stelle und erspüren Sie Ihren Weg hinein ins Nichts, bewegen Sie sich mit Bedacht! Nun, auf mein Kommando…"

Moment, sie hatte doch noch nicht einmal den Willen entwickelt, in den blöden Ring zu apparieren! Schnell versuchte sie, es ernsthaft zu wollen.

„Eins…zwei…"

Ziel, Wille Bedacht, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie wusste, dass das nichts werden würde.

„Drei", vollendete Twycross und, wie er es befohlen hatte, drehte sie sich auf der Stelle, aber anstatt noch an den Reifen zu denken, fragte sie sich, ob man sich eigentlich später immer noch drehte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, je jemanden gesehen zu haben, der sich drehte, ehe er verschwand. Nein, dachte sie, während Alicia vor ihr das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und zu Boden ﬁel, die, die es konnten, machten einfach einen Schritt nach vorne. Da wurde einem auch nicht schwindelig. Vermutlich war das Drehen nur dazu da, um mehr mit Bedacht zu apparieren.

Erst, als Twycross: „Macht nichts", sagte, wurde ihr klar, dass das gerade ihr erster Versuch gewesen war. Nun, nächstes Mal würde sie sich einfach mehr anstrengen.

Aber an diesem Tag schaﬀte es niemand, in den Reifen zu apparieren und es zersplitterte sich auch niemand. Dennoch schien Twycross nicht entmutigt. „Bis nächsten Samstag. Und vergessen Sie die Goldene Dreierregel nicht."

Er winkte ihnen kurz zu und ging dann aus der Halle.

„Ja, die Goldene Dreierregel…" George schnaubte und sie folgte dem Kursleiter aus der Halle. „Als ob ich die vergessen könnte."

„Wie ging sie noch einmal?", witzelte Fred, als sie die Treppe hinauf zum Gryﬃndorturm gingen.

Auch wenn diese erste Stunde nicht gerade gut verlaufen war, waren sie auch am nächsten Samstag motiviert. Bis zur zweiten Aufgabe, die am 24. Februar stattﬁnden würde, hatten sie noch zweimal den Kurs und Stefanie verspürte den Drang, es bis dahin auch einmal zu schaﬀen. Sie wusste, dass die Prüfung im April stattﬁnden würde, und da sie davor Geburtstag hatte, würde sie diesen Termin wahrnehmen und versuchen, es beim ersten Mal zu schaﬀen. Der Gedanke an die ersten, erfolglosen Versuche, entmutigen sie allerdings ein wenig. Die Zwillinge hingegen waren top motiviert, sie wussten von ihren älteren Brüdern, dass man ein wenig Übung brauchte, um es wirklich zu können und auch, dass sie das schon hinbekommen würden.

Diese unerschütterliche Zuversicht war etwas, um das Stefanie sie in diesen Tagen beneidete. Sie war es nicht gewöhnt, etwas nicht gleich zu Beginn zu können, obwohl sie sich düster an jene Tage erinnerte, an denen sie auch mehrere Versuche gebraucht hatte, um einen neuen Zauber auszuführen. Sie wusste selbst nicht recht , was sich eigentlich verändert hatte, aber irgendwann hatte sie angefangen Zauber einfach zu verstehen, weswegen es für sie nur noch selten ein Problem war, einen neuen Zauber zu lernen.

Jetzt, mit dem Apparieren, war es aber anders. Sie verstand nicht, wie sie sich beispielsweise auf ein Ziel konzentrieren sollte, an dem sie noch nie gewesen war, oder was, wenn das Ziel sich verändert hatte und nicht mehr so war, wie man es in Erinnerung hatte?

Das Ganze kam ihr reichlich risikoträchtig vor, aber sie beschloss, es einfach so gut wie möglich durchzuziehen.

In ihrer zweiten Stunde lief es schon besser. Sie hatte zumindest schon das Gefühl, dass sich irgendetwas tat. Dann, am Samstag vor der Aufgabe, gelang es ihr zum ersten Mal erfolgreich zu verschwinden und im Reifen wieder aufzutauchen.

Sie war müde an diesem Tag und ihr Kopf fühlte sich träge und schwer an, sodass sie gar keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Es war also kein Problem, sich nur auf eine Sache, in diesem Fall den Reifen, zu konzentrieren, weil ihr sonst nichts durch den Kopf schwirrte. Außerdem hatte sie die ganze Zeit das Drängen in ihrem Hinterkopf, es endlich einmal schaﬀen zu müssen. Somit war für Ziel und Wille gesorgt und weil sie sich entschloss, sich nicht zu drehen, sondern lieber einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne zu machen (nicht groß genug um in den Reifen zu gehen), ging sie auch mit soviel Bedacht vor, dass sie tatsächlich sofort von einem merkwürdigen Gefühl erfasst wurde – als würde sie in ein enges Rohr gepresst werden. Als sie ihre Augen aufschlug, stand sie in ihrem Reifen und Twycross schien sehr zufrieden mit ihr, auch wenn er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie auf die Drehung verzichtet hatte.

So war auch sie sehr gut gelaunt, als sie am Abend vor der zweiten Aufgabe mit den Zwillingen vom Abendessen aufstand, um zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Sie wollte sich einen gemütlichen Abend machen, sich entspannen und einmal in kein Buch sehen, sondern vielleicht ein wenig Zauberschnippschnapp oder Zauberschach spielen.

Doch sie kamen nicht weit, denn kaum waren sie über die Bank geklettert, kam auch schon Professor McGonagall auf sie zugerauscht. Zuerst dachte Stefanie, sie hätten irgendetwas angestellt, auch, wenn ihr nichts einﬁel. Andererseits – sie hatten schon so viele Dinge angestellt, dass man einfach leicht den Überblick verlor.

Aber so war es nicht. Als sie bei ihnen ankam, schien es, als würde sie sich an einem Lächeln versuchen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Im Gegenteil – sie wirkte furchtbar angespannt.

„Miss Galen, Mr. Weasley und Mr. Weasley, Sie sind genau die, die ich gerade brauche… könnten Sie vielleicht so freundlich sein und Miss Hermine Granger, sowie Ihren Bruder, Mr. Ronald Weasley, in mein Büro bringen?"

„Sicher… wenn wir sie ﬁnden", sagte Stefanie, ehe die beiden nachfragen konnten, worum es ging. Auch Stefanie hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, warum McGonagall die beiden sprechen wollte, aber da hatte die Professorin ihnen schon knapp zugenickt und sich wieder umgedreht.

„Super gemacht, Steph", kam es von George und er verzog seinen Mund. „Jetzt spielen wir Dienstboten und wissen nicht einmal warum."

„Sie hätte es uns eh nicht gesagt." Fred steckte seine Hände in seinen Taschen und blickte der Lehrerin hinterher. „Nur würde ich auch gerne mal wissen, wo sie sind."

Das war eine gute Frage. „Vielleicht im Gemeinschaftsraum", schlug George nach einer kurzen Pause vor, während Stefanie sich in der Großen Halle umsah, wo die Gesuchten deﬁnitiv nicht waren.

„Ja", sagte sie dann, „lasst uns mal rauf gehen."

Also liefen sie die Treppen hinauf bis in den Gryﬃndorturm, aber im Gemeinschaftsraum fanden sie weder Ron, noch Hermine. Die Zwillinge sahen schnell in Rons Schlafsaal nach, während Stefanie in Hermines spähte, aber dort waren nur Lavender Brown und Pavati Patil, die über irgendetwas giggelten, das Stefanie gar nicht wissen wollte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie auf die ratlos dreinsehenden Zwillinge.

„Wo kann man denn noch sein?"

„Naja", gab Stefanie zu bedenken, „vermutlich sind sie mit Harry zusammen."

„Vielleicht versuchen sie, noch irgendetwas für morgen zu drehen", schlug Fred nach kurzer Stille vor. „Also, vielleicht … kann ja sein, oder?"

„Stimmt." George sah sich noch einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum um, dann seufzte er. „Aber nicht hier."

„Vermutlich in der Bibliothek…", dachte Stefanie laut und die beiden sahen sie an, als hätte sie soeben etwas vollkommen abwegiges gesagt.

„Was?", fragte sie deshalb nach. „Wieso nicht?"

„Ich glaub dir ja gern, dass sie da sein könnten", begann George vorsichtig, „…aber ehrlich gesagt, würde ich die Bibliothek lieber meiden."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich da das letzte Mal war", grinste Fred, steuerte aber tapfer auf das Portraitloch zu.

„Ich meine, war das vielleicht in der ersten Klasse, als wir sie uns einmal angesehen haben?"

„Kann sein." Auch George hatte dieses unverwüstliche Weasley-Grinsen auf den Lippen und Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf, wissend, dass das letzte Mal wohl in der vierten Klasse, also vor zwei Jahren gewesen sein musste, als sie sie wegen der Kammer des Schreckens überallhin begleitet hatten.

„Ich war vor zwei Tagen da, aber das wird euch nicht interessieren."

„Überraschen, meinst du wohl", verbesserte Fred sie. „Das ist keine Frage des Interesses. Du bist nämlich immer dort, wenn du nicht gerade – "

„Woanders bist?", unterbrach sie ihn, während sie die Treppen herunter stiegen.

„Bei uns bist, wollte ich eigentlich sagen."

Im vierten Stock verließen sie das Treppenhaus und gingen in die Bibliothek, die relativ verlassen aussah.

„Mal sehen, ob sie hier sind…"

„Wag es nicht, laut nach ihnen zu rufen, dann ﬂiegst du hier gleich raus", wies Stefanie George zurecht, der schon den Mund aufgemacht hatte und ihn nun mit ertapptem Gesichtsausdruck wieder schloss.

„Kein Stress, ich schweige wie ein … Buch."

Sie blieben stehen und lauschten in die Stille. Dann hörten sie tatsächlich Harrys Stimme.

„Ich weiß, ich habe keine Chance, mich bis morgen Abend in einen Frosch zu verwandeln…."

Sie folgten der Stimme und fanden die drei tatsächlich an einem Tisch sitzen, umgeben von jede Menge Büchern.

Stefanie und die Zwillinge gingen entlang der Bücherregale auf die drei zu, während Hermine weitersprach: „Ach, das bringt doch überhaupt nichts. Wer um Himmels willen möchte schon, dass seine Nasenhaare als Ringellöckchen wachsen?"

„Fänd ich nicht schlecht", sagte Fred und sie traten aus den Regalen hervor. Überrascht sahen Harry, Ron und Hermine auf. „Könnte man mal drüber reden, oder?"

„Was treibt ihr drei denn hier?", fragte Ron.

„Wir suchen euch", erklärte George. „McGonagall will dich sprechen. Und dich auch Hermine."

„Warum?" Hermine sah sie verdutzt, vielleicht sogar ein wenig misstrauisch, an.

„Keine Ahnung… jedenfalls sah sie ziemlich angespannt aus", antwortete Fred ungerührt.

„Um nicht zu sagen nervös", fügte Stefanie hinzu, ehe George sagte: „Wir sollen euch zu ihr ins Büro runterbringen."

„Wir treﬀen uns dann im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie stumme Blicke mit den beiden Jungen ausgetauscht hatte.

„Und bring möglichst viele von diesen Büchern mit, ja?"

Hermine und Ron wirkten mindestens so beunruhigt wie Harry, als sie die Bibliothek verließen und sich auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro machten.

„Und ihr wisst echt nicht, warum sie uns sehen will?", fragte Hermine nach und Stefanie seufzte.

„Sie hat es uns nicht gesagt, aber – es ist nur eine Vermutung – lacht mich aus, wenn ihr wollt, es könnte etwas mit der Aufgabe morgen zu tun haben."

Die beiden wurden ein wenig blass – vielleicht hatten sie so etwas befürchtet.

„Ich hoﬀe…" Doch Ron sprach nicht aus, was er hoﬀte, sondern schluckte die Worte herunter.

„Es wird schon nichts sein." George klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken und weil die beiden so still waren, und oﬀenbar nicht weiter reden wollten, fragte Stefanie einfach, was sie schon seit einigen Minuten beschäftigte.

„Dir würde es also gefallen, wenn deine Nasenhaare lockig wären?"

Fred grinste. „Vielleicht."

„Ich glaube das würde ich schon hinbekommen… nur ehrlich gesagt würd ich mich nicht unbedingt darum reißen, dir diesen Gefallen zu tun."

Ron gab ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich und auch Hermine wirkte einen Moment so, als hätte sie sich amüsiert, aber dann wurden beide ernst, denn sie erreichten McGonagalls Büro.

„Tja, viel Glück. Wer weiß, ob ihr es braucht."

Sie warfen den beiden noch einen Blick zu, dann drehten sie sich um und gingen zurück Richtung Gryﬃndorturm, während sie hören konnten, wie jemand an die Türe klopfte und ein schwaches „Herein" ertönte.

Am nächsten Morgen um neun Uhr sollte die zweite Aufgabe stattﬁnden. Es lag schon beim Aufstehen eine gewisse Spannung der Vorfreude in der Luft und Stefanie musste zugeben, dass auch sie endlich wissen wollte, worum es bei der Aufgabe gehen würde.

Eine halbe Stunde vor neun pilgerten die Schüler dann zum See hinunter und schnatterten laut vor sich hin.

„Ob sie wohl gegen die Riesenkrake kämpfen müssen?", fragte George sich selbst nachdenklich und Lee schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. „Ich hoﬀe nicht, ich mochte die immer gerne."

„Hat einer von euch Harry heute schon gesehen?"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht mal Ron und Hermine."

„Komisch, eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, sie würden bis zum letzten Moment zusammenkleben und über die Aufgabe reden…" Stefanie warf einen Blick auf die Tribünen, die jetzt am Seeufer aufgebaut waren.

„Ich hoﬀe nur, dass es eine Aufgabe ist, bei der man auch was sehen kann… so wie letztens", meinte Fred, während sie die Tribünen hinaufstiegen und sich in der Mitte hinsetzten.

„Naja, wenn sie unter Wasser irgendetwas machen müssen, dann stehen unsere Chancen was zu sehen, nicht sonderlich gut", stellte Stefanie fest, nachdem sie kurz zum Wasser hinunter gesehen hatte. Sie konnte nur die Spiegelung der Tribünen erkennen, aber nichts, das sich unter der Wasseroberﬂäche befunden hätte.

„Ich glaubs nicht", sagte George plötzlich und sah hinab zum Richtertisch. Stefanie folgte seinem Blick und sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie sah, was er gesehen hatte.

Anstelle von war es Percy, der dort saß.

„Ich wette, jetzt fühlt er sich, als wäre er oben angekommen." Fred schnaubte. „Ehrlich gesagt nervt er mich in letzter Zeit noch mehr, als ohnehin schon."

„Sei nicht so hart – er ist immerhin dein Bruder", versuchte Stefanie, ihn zu beruhigen, während sie sich suchend nach Harry umsah. Sie konnte die drei anderen Champions sehen, aber sonst niemanden. Dann, endlich, es war schon fast neun Uhr, erschien Harry, vollkommen außer Atem, am Richtertisch. Er presste sich die Hände in die Seite, vermutlich aufgrund von Seitenstechen, und sie konnte sehen, dass er kurz etwas sagte.

Ludo Bagman trat zwischen die Champions und stellte sie so auf, dass sie mit drei Metern Abstand voneinander dastanden.

Dann sagte er, mit magischer verstärkter Stimme: „Es ist so weit, unsere Champions sind bereit für die nächste Aufgabe, die auf meinen Pﬁﬀ hin beginnt. Sie haben genau eine Stunde, um das zurückzuholen, das ihnen genommen wurde. Ich zähle bis drei: Eins…zwei…drei."

Ein Pﬁﬀ ertönte und schon wateten die Champions ins Wasser. Cedric und Fleur führten oﬀenbar einen Kopfblasenzauber aus, während Krum gleich abtauchte. Harry jedoch watete ein wenig im Wasser herum, schien allerdings nicht zu zaubern.

„Was treibt er denn da?", fragte George, während die meisten anderen lachten, und beugte sich ein wenig weiter vor.

In diesem Moment warf Harry sich bäuchlings ins Wasser und tauchte ab.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoﬀe, er hat nicht vor, eine Stunde lang ohne Magie zu tauchen…"

„Siehst du noch was?", erkundigte Fred sich und Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nichts. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was wir jetzt ne Stunde lang machen sollen…"

„Ich wüsste mal gerne, was die eigentlich machen sollen."

Aber zumindest diese Frage konnte Bagman ihnen beantworten. Er räusperte sich noch einmal, dann erklärte er: „Unsere Champions sind jetzt abgetaucht und auf der Suche, nach ganz besonderen Dingen, die wir ihnen gestohlen haben. Es handelt sich dabei um Freunde, oder Familie. Für jeden Champion eine Person, die in den Tiefen des Sees gefangen gehalten wird. Wer als Erster mit seiner Geisel zurückkommt, bekommt natürlich auch am meisten Punkte, aber es wird auch bewertet werden, wie er es geschaﬀt hat, unter Wasser zu atmen."

Mehr sagte er nicht und einige Minuten lang starrten alle wie gebannt auf den See. Dann seufzte George und lehnte sich zurück, während Fred seine Füße auf der Rückenlehne des Sitzes vor sich abstellte.

„Langweilig", stellte er fest.

„Ein Quidditchspiel ist besser", stimmte Lee ihm zu und gähnte ausgiebig. „Naja, wie wärs? Lust auf eine Partie Zauberschnippschnapp?"

Also spielten sie, und zwar gleich mehrere Runden. Als eine von Lees Karten gerade mit lautem Knall explodierte, schrien ein paar Zuseher auf.

„Ist doch nur ne Karte", grummelte Lee, aber Stefanie bemerkte, dass die Schüler in eine ganz andere Richtung sahen.

„Fleur ist wieder aufgetaucht", stellte sie fest und deutete auf die blonde Halb-Veela, die nun in Richtung Ufer schwamm. Sie wirkte zerkratzt, ihr Umhang war zerfetzt und sie hatte keine Geisel bei sich.

„Da hat's wohl jemand nicht geschaﬀt", sagte George mit einem leicht hämischen Grinsen. Stefanie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Naja, die Stunde ist aber auch fast vorbei… der Rest sollte auch mal kommen…"

Sie warteten, warteten und Stefanie kontrollierte immer wieder die Uhrzeit. Dann, endlich, tauchte Cedric auf, in seinen Armen Cho Chang, eine Fünftklässlerin, mit der er auch am Weihnachtsball gewesen war. Beide wirkten gesund und er ziemlich glücklich.

„Aber ein bisschen zu spät war das jetzt schon…."

Sie warteten weiter, bis irgendwann Krum mit Hermine auftauchte. Stefanie wurde klar, warum McGonagall Hermine und Ron gebraucht hatte und dachte bei sich, dass man mit jemandem nicht einmal mehr zu einem Ball gehen durfte, ohne, dass man gleich für solche Aufgaben herangezogen wurde.

„Wo bleibt denn nur Harry?", fragte George und wirkte sogar ein wenig nervös – kein Wunder, immerhin war sein Bruder mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit Harrys Geisel und somit unter Wasser.

„Und was ist eigentlich mit Fleurs Geisel? Ich hoﬀe, dass Dumbledore die danach rausholt…"

Stefanie beugte sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne und blickte auf die spiegelglatte Oberﬂäche des Sees. Dann, es kam ihr vor, als wäre minutenlang nichts passiert, regte sich das Wasser endlich und Harrys Kopf brach heraus. Kurz darauf Rons und der eines kleinen Mädchens, mit langen, silbernen Haaren, bei dem es sich eigentlich nur um Fleurs kleine Schwester handeln konnte. Aber nicht nur drei Köpfe kamen an die Oberﬂäche, nein, mit ihnen auch zahlreiche grünlich, oder bläulich wirkende Menschen.

„Wassermenschen!", entfuhr es Stefanie. „Ich wusste nicht, dass hier welche leben…"

Percy kam zum Wasser und zog Ron heraus, Fleur eilte zu ihrer Schwester und Harry wurde von Mamdame Pomfrey herausbugsiert.

Dumbledore hingegen kauerte sich ans Ufer und unterhielt sich mit einer besonders grimmig aussehenden Wasserfrau. Danach wandte er sich an seine Richterkollegen und sie begannen, eingehend über das zu sprechen, was passiert war. Am Ende verkündete Bagman: „Meine Damen und Herren, wir haben unsere Entscheidung getroﬀen. Seehäuptlingin Murcus hat uns genau geschildert, was auf dem Grund des Sees passiert ist und wir haben daher beschlossen, die Champions bei fünfzig möglichen Punkten wie folgend zu benoten…

Miss Fleur Delacour hat zwar gezeigt, dass sie hervorragend mit dem Kopfblasenzauber umgehen kann, doch sie wurde von Grindelohs angegriﬀen, als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherte, und hat es nicht geschaﬀt, ihre Geisel zu befreien. Wir erteilen fünfundzwanzig Punkte."

Sie spendeten mäßigen Applaus, ehe Bagman fortfuhr: „Mr. Cedric Diggory, der ebenfalls den Kopfblasenzauber verwendet hat, kam als Erster mit seiner Geisel zurück, allerdings nach der gesetzten Zeit von einer Stunde. Deshalb erteilen wir siebenundvierzig Punkte."

Die Huﬄepuﬀs schrien, jubelten und applaudierten, als hätten sie so eben den Hauspokal gewonnen.

„Mr. Viktor Krum hat eine unvollständige Verwandlung benutzt, die dennoch sehr wirksam war, und ist als Zweiter mit seiner Geisel zurückgekehrt. Wir geben ihm vierzig Punkte. Mr. Harry Potter hat mit bester Wirkung Dianthuskraut genommen", fuhr Bagman fort und schlagartig wurde es still. „Er kehrte als Letzter zurück und weit über dem Zeitlimit von einer Stunde. Wie uns die Seehäuptlingin allerdings mitteilt, hat Mr. Potter die Geiseln als Erster erreicht, und die Verspätung bei seiner Rückkehr war seiner Entschlossenheit geschuldet, alle Geiseln, nicht nur die seine, in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Ernsthaft?", murmelte Fred leise und auch Stefanie konnte nur schwer glauben, was sie hörte. Das kam ihr ein wenig übertrieben vor … andererseits passte es genau zu Harry.

„Die Mehrzahl der Richter", Bagman sah Karkaroﬀ böse an, „sind der Überzeugung, dass dies moralisches Rückgrat beweist und mit der vollen Punktzahl belohnt werden sollte. Dennoch … Mr. Potters Ergebnis lautet fünfundvierzig Punkte."

Nun brachen die Gryﬃndors in helle Begeisterungsrufe aus und Harry selbst schien es kaum glauben zu können.

„Die dritte und letzte Runde des Turniers ﬁndet am vierundzwanzigsten Juni bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit statt. Wir werden den Champions genau einen Monat vorher mitteilen, was auf sie zukommt. Danke an alle für die Unterstützung ihrer Champions."


	77. Volljährigkeit

**76\. Volljährigkeit**

Die Geiselhaft hatte Ron einiges an Berühmtheit gebracht und für ein paar Tage trat er aus Harrys Schatten heraus und war ihm ebenbürtig. Danach aber wurde alles wieder so, wie es zuvor gewesen war.

Der Februar ging zu Ende, der März kam, es wurde ein klein wenig wärmer und langsam verschwand auch der letzte Schnee von den Wiesen. Die Apparierstunden wurden immer lustiger und immer mehr schaﬀten es erfolgreich, zu verschwinden und in dem Ring wieder aufzutauchen. Auch die Zwillinge waren inzwischen richtig gut darin und gehörten eigentlich zu den Besten, weil sie es, seit sie den Dreh draußen hatten, ausnahmslos immer schaﬀten.

Für Aufsehen sorgte eher ein Artikel, der in der Hexenwoche, einer Zeitschrift für Frauen, die Stefanie nicht las und auch nicht zu lesen beabsichtigte, erschien. In diesem wurde Hermine als Harrys feste Freundin bezeichnet und ihr wurde eine Aﬀäre mit Krum angehängt, was sie zum Hassobjekt unglaublich vieler Leserinnen machten, denen Harry leid tat. Sie schickten der jungen Hexe Hasspost und auch von ihren Mitschülerinnen musste die Arme einiges an Hohn und Spott über sich ergehen lassen.

Der Geburtstag der Zwillinge ﬁel noch vor Ostern, während Stefanie am letzten Tag der Ferien Geburtstag haben würde. Sie freute sich darauf, weil es ihr siebzehnter Geburtstag werden würde und somit der, an dem sie volljährig wurde, aber andererseits war sie sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Eltern das auch wussten, oder ob sie das erst im nächsten Jahr feiern würden.

Die Zwillinge auf jeden Fall konnten es kaum erwarten, siebzehn zu werden, vor allem, weil am Tag ihres Geburtstages auch ein neuerlicher Anschlag im Gemeinschaftsraum zu ﬁnden war, nachdem alle, die vor dem Tag der Apparierprüfung, dem 21. April, siebzehn wurden, diesen wahrnehmen durften und außerdem die Möglichkeit hätten, sich für zusätzliche Übungsstunden einzutragen.

Dem kamen Stefanie und die Zwillinge natürlich nach, vor allem, weil diese Stunden in Hosgmeade stattﬁnden sollten, was natürlich viel spannender war, als in einen alten Reifen zu apparieren.

„Super Geburtstagsgeschenk… die Aussicht auf einen Ausﬂug nach Hogsmeade, obwohl alle anderen im Schloss bleiben müssen."

Grinsend ließ George sich auf ein Sofa fallen und zog eine goldene Uhr hervor.

„Was ist das? Ein Geschenk?", erkundigte Stefanie sich neugierig, während ihr gleichzeitig einﬁel, dass sie ihnen noch ihr Geschenk geben musste.

„Jaaah… zur Volljährigkeit bekommt ein Zauberer normalerweise so eine goldene Uhr."

Er reichte sie ihr und neugierig betrachtete sie das Ziﬀernblatt, hinter dem sie aber keine Uhrzeiten, sondern stattdessen Monde und Planeten erkennen konnte.

„Komisches Teil", meinte sie und gab sie ihm zurück.

„Meine sieht genauso aus." Fred hielt sie ihr kurz hin und sie nickte.

„Da wollte jemand wohl nicht überlegen, wer welche Uhr bekommen soll … sind die neu?"

„Wie? Neu gekauft?" Fred neigte seinen Kopf nachdenklich ein wenig zur Seite und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Vermutlich schon, sie sehen auch nicht schlecht aus und außerdem haben wir sonst so wenig bekommen, dass es fast so sein muss."

„Ich wette", begann Stefanie, damit sie nicht über Geld sprechen mussten, „dass ich keine Uhr bekomme."

„Naja, ich glaube nicht unbedingt, dass deine Eltern wissen, dass das ein typisches Geschenk ist",gab George zu und sah sie mitleidig an. „Aber mach dir nichts draus, ich weiß auch nicht, was ich da wo und wie ablesen kann und soll."

Sie lächelte ein wenig, dann holte sie ein Kuvert aus ihrem Beute. Es enthielt das rosarote Stück Pergament, auf dem sie sorgfältig den Zauberspruch, wie auch seine Wirkung niedergeschrieben hatte, außerdem zehn Galleonen, die schwer darin klimperten.

„Hier, alles Gute zur Volljährigkeit." Sie hielt den Umschlag zu den beiden, ein wenig mit schlechtem Gewissen beseelt, weil sie es zu ihrer Volljährigkeit nicht geschaﬀt hatte, ihnen zwei separate Geschenke zu machen, und versuchte diesen Hintergrundgedanken mit einem Lächeln zu kaschieren. Was war sie nur für eine schlechte Freundin!

Schließlich nahm George ihr den Umschlag aus der Hand und öﬀnete ihn, wenngleich er nicht unbedingt neugierig wirkte. Vermutlich wussten die beiden schon, dass sie Geld von ihr bekommen würden. Als sie jedoch einen Blick in den Umschlag erhaschten, hellten ihre Mienen sich merklich auf.

„Cool, danke", kam es von Fred und strahlte sie förmlich an. „Das ist ja richtig viel! Und was ist das...?"

Er angelte nach dem Stück Pergament und zog es mit leicht entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck hervor. „Und warum ist es rosa?"

Die beiden lasen die Beschriftung des Pergaments und George warf ihr einen begeisterten Blick zu. „Der Zauber ist Millionen wert – wann bitte hast du den erfunden?"

„Schon für die ZAGs, wusstet ihr das nicht?", fragte Stefanie und freute sich darüber, dass ihr Geschenk bei den beiden nicht allzu schlecht angekommen war.

„Ich meine mich daran erinnern zu können, dass du einen geradezu erstaunlichen Mangel an Nervosität nach außen getragen hast", gab Fred zu, „aber ich dachte, du wärst dir deiner Sache einfach sehr sicher."

„Gut möglich, dass ich auch ohne den Zauber entspannt gewesen wäre, aber ich glaube, dass er dennoch wirkt."

„Danke auf jeden Fall, wir werden ihn noch nett verpacken und vielleicht können wir ihn schon in ein paar Fünft- und Siebtklässler verkaufen..."

George wollte noch etwas sagen, aber in diesem Moment kamen Angelina und Alicia auf sie zu.

„Alles Gute!", rief Alicia und blieb vor ihnen stehen. „Auch von Oliver, übrigens. Er hätte euch ja persönlich eine Karte geschickt, aber drüben im Trainingslager haben die nur begrenzt Pergament. Oh, und er sagt, dass ihr es jetzt so richtig krachen lassen könnt und sollt."

„Danke", sagten die beiden wie aus einem Mund und wirkten ziemlich zufrieden.

„Von mir natürlich auch alles Gute", sagte Angelina und Stefanie sah die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen, die sie durch ein nettes Lächeln überspielte.

„Danke. Ich hoﬀe, die Torte in Treiber-Schläger-Form folgt auf dem Fuße", witzelte George und Angelina und Alicia sahen sich einen Moment lang irritiert an, ehe sie lachten.

„Tut uns Leid, aber dafür reichen unsere Backkünste nicht aus."

„Und in der Küche hatten die Hauselfen auch zu viel zu tun", entschuldigte Stefanie sich, obwohl sie gar nicht in der Küche gewesen war. Sie hatte es zwar in Erwägung gezogen, um eine Torte zu bitten, aber dann hatte sie sich gedacht, dass es doch ein wenig lieblos wäre, immerhin hätte sie diese dann nicht selbst gemacht.

Aber die beiden schienen ihnen das nicht übel zu nehmen, denn dafür hatte ihre Mutter ihnen eine Torte geschickt. Diese hatte jedoch nicht die Form eines Schlagholzes, sondern war normal und rund, nur, dass auf der Zuckergussschicht ein Feuerwerk eingeprägt zu sein schien und als George sie später anschnitt, ging es los und warf Berti Botts Bohnen durch die Luft, was großen Anklang bei allen fand, die gerade im Raum waren.

In den Tagen darauf hatten sie ihre ersten Apparierstunden in Hogsmeade. Sie mussten zwar auch in Ringe apparieren, aber immerhin waren sie im Freien und die Umgebung war ein wenig anders. Außerdem vergrößerten sich die Distanzen und endlich ließen auch einige andere von der dämlichen Drehung ab und machten einfach nur einen Schritt nach vorne, solange sonst niemand zusah.

Dann brachen die Osterferien an. Am Ostersonntag schickte Mrs. Weasley ihnen Schokoladeneier, die so groß wie Dracheneier waren, gefüllt mit hausgemachter Karamellcreme. Weil Stefanie kein Karamell mochte, gab sie ihr Ei den Zwillingen, die beschlossen, ihrer Mutter zu schreiben, dass sie ab jetzt immer Karamell nehmen sollte.

Zwei Tage später hatte Stefanie Geburtstag und wurde früh morgens von Alicia und Angelina geweckt, die ihr unbedingt ihr Geschenk als Allererstes geben.

„Kann das nicht bis zur Dusche warten?", murmelte Stefanie schlaftrunken, als sie ihr das Päckchen aufdrängten.

„Nein, es ist echt wichtig, dass du das vorher bekommst…wirst schon sehen, waum", beharrte Angelina. Also öﬀnete Stefanie achselzuckend das Geschenk und fand darin etwas, das sie Schmunzeln ließ.

„Ernsthaft? Sportkleidung? Bin ich etwa zu dick und ihr wollt mir diskret einen Hinweis liefern?"

Sie holte die kurze Hose und das bauchfreie Top hervor und musterte es kritisch.

„In diesem Fall wäre es wohl kaum ein bauchfreies Top mit einer kurzen Hose geworden", belehrte Angelina sie und zwinkerte. „Ich will nur endlich jemanden, der mit mir gemeinsam Joggen geht, damit es leichter ist, mich zu motivieren.„

„Na gut... aber nicht heute, obwohl ich vermute, dass das dein Plan war, sonst hätte ich ja vor dem Aufmachen duschen dürfen?"

So war es wohl, aber Stefanie wollte an ihrem Geburtstag wirklich keine anstrengende Trainingseinheit einlegen. Dennoch probierte sie die Sportkleidung an und ließ sich dann von Angelina zu einem Workout überreden, das ihre Grenzen nicht überreizte, bevor sie duschte. Komplett bekleidet nahm sie sich dann der anderen Geschenke an.

Es waren drei, die noch auf ihrem Bett lagen. Eines von ihren Eltern – es war ein eher langweiliges Buch, das Sinnessprüche und Lebensweisheiten enthielt, das andere von Mariechen – ein Päckchen Süßigkeiten und letztendlich noch ein kleines Paket, von dem sie zuerst nicht wusste, wer es geschickt hatte.

Als sie es in die Hand nahm, stellte sie fest, dass es seltsam schwer war.

„Steph? Wir gehen zum Frühstück, sonst verpassen wir…" Angelina sprach nicht weiter und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte Alicia deshalb schnell und Stefanie sah auf, während sie sich aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen fühlte.

„N,nein, geht nur ohne mich", sagte sie dann ein wenig abwesend. „Und die Zwillinge schlafen heute sicher noch mal aus, ich weiß nicht, ob die schon unten sind."

Angelina sah seltsam ertappt aus, aber sie verließen den Raum trotzdem. Kyra und Patricia schliefen noch. Zwar konnte Stefanie sie nicht sehen, aber ihre Bettvorhänge waren zugezogen und gleichmäßiges Atmen war zu hören.

Nun, da sie mit sich und ihren Gedanken praktisch alleine war, wuchs ihre Neugierde wegen des Päckchens noch weiter und vorsichtig begann sie, das Papier abzumachen.

Unter ihm befand sich eine Art weitere Verpackung, oder eher ein Behälter. Er war quadratisch, wie schon das Paket, und wirkte wie einer jener, in denen man Schmuck verschenken konnte. Auf der Oberseite stand in feiner, zierlicher Schrift, wie eingraviert, ein Satz in kyrillischer Schrift, den Stefanie nicht lesen konnte.

Sie blickte ihn eine Weile lang an, aber ihre mangelnden Kenntnisse der vermeintlich russischen Sprache besserten sich auch durch weiteres Anstarren nicht auf und sie musste sich ihrer Unwissenheit ob der Bedeutung der Worte ergeben.

Also klappte sie das Kästchen auf und für einen Augenblick war ihr, als würde ihr Herz aussetzen.

Was dort lag, war nichts, womit sie gerechnet hatte, aber sie wusste sofort was es war und ihr ﬁelen nur eine Hand voll Menschen ein, die ihr das geschickt haben könnten.

Es war eine Uhr. Sie war nicht golden, wie die der Zwillinge, sondern schien aus Perlenmut zu bestehen und schimmerte wie eine ölige Pfütze, die von Sonnenlicht berührt wurde. Auch hier waren statt den Ziﬀern Planeten und Monde aufgezeichnet, fein und ﬁligran, genau wie die zierlichen Zeiger. Die ganze Uhr schien sehr zierlich zu sein, beinahe mädchenhaft, anders als das, was die Zwillinge bekommen hatten.

Stefnaie zögerte, sie heraus und in die Hand zu nehmen, als würde sie fürchten, etwas könnte dabei kaputt gehen. Dabei wusste sie, dass es nicht so war. Dennoch, einige Sekunden verstrichen, ehe sie, immer noch zögernd, die Hand danach ausstreckte und die Uhr herausnahm. Es war keine Armbanduhr, sondern eine Taschenuhr und sie war sehr ﬂach, beinahe wie ein Blatt, gerade so dünn, dass ein Uhrwerk hineinpassen konnte.

Stefanie sah die Uhr eine Weile an, dann drehte sie sie um.

Die Rückseite wirkte nicht abgegriﬀen, als wäre es eine eher neue Uhr, und hier standen lateinische Worte, in der selben verschnörkelten Handschrift geschrieben. Nulla ex his redibit bis.

Was das bedeutete, wusste Stefanie, noch ehe sie versucht hatte, es zu übersetzen, und die Worte prägten sich mit erstaunlicher Härte in ihr Gedächtnis: Keine von diesen kehrt zweimal zurück.

Wie wahr es doch war. Und es erinnerte sie viel zu deutlich an die Lebensgeschichte ihrer Großmutter und deren Beharren darauf, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber nicht mehr umkehren konnte.

Was hatte sie damals noch einmal gesagt? ‚Man bekommt nur eine Chance, etwas richtig zu machen'.

Und diese Uhr musste von ihrer Großmutter kommen. Stefanie war sich so sicher, wie sie sich selten einer Sache gewesen war und das wollte schon etwas heißen.

Nun ﬁel ihr Blick erneut auf das Kästchen und tatsächlich: Dort unten lag noch ein kleiner Zettel, auf dem die Uhr zuvor gelegen hatte.

Stefanie legte die Uhr beiseite und nahm ihn heraus. In der Schrift, die sie von dem Weihnachtsgeschenk ihrer Großmutter kannte, stand dort: _Diese Uhr wurde einst von Koboldhand gemacht. Seit Jahrhunderten wird sie in unserer Familie weitergegeben. Die Worte auf dem Behälter bedeuten: Gehe fort aus diesem Zeitalter, hin in die Ewigkeit; während die auf der Uhr soviel heißen wie: Keine von diesen kehrt zweimal zurück;. Denke darüber nach, wann immer du auf die Uhr siehst und vergiss eines nicht: Der Tod ist sicher, die Stunde aber ist unsicher;. Es kommen Zeiten auf uns zu, in denen du daran denken solltest, genau wie an das, was in die Uhr graviert wurde. Ich habe viel zu wenig daran gedacht. Mach nicht dieselben Fehler wie ich._

 _In Liebe, deine Großmutter_

Stefanie starrte solange auf das Papier, dass die Schrift vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Es war also ein Geschenk ihrer Großmutter und diese Uhr hatte einst ihr gehört.

Stefanie legte den Zettel weg und griﬀ wieder zu dem Erbstück, das sie jetzt mit vollkommen neuen Augen sah. Von Kobolden geschmiedet? Nun, das erklärte zumindest, warum sie nicht abgenutzt wirkte, obwohl sie angeblich schon so alt war.

Aber das war nicht das Entscheidende. Das Entscheidende war, dass sie doch tatsächlich eine Uhr bekommen hatte, wie es Tradition war. Sie hatte auch eine bekommen, obwohl sie nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte.

Und alleine das ließ sie strahlen, als sie wenig später in die Große Halle kam.

„Heeeeey! Alles Gute!", begrüßten die Zwillinge sie, die dort bei Lee, Alicia und Angelina saßen. Sie und Lee standen auf, und Stefanie, die bezweifelte, dass sie sie von sich aus umarmen würden, tat es einfach an ihrer Stelle.

„Danke." Sie löste sich von Lee und ließ sich neben Angelina am Tisch nieder.

„Was hast du noch so bekommen?", fragte diese, nachdem sie einen bisschen Brot heruntergeschluckt hatte.

„Eine Uhr", erklärte Stefanie, während sie sich eine Tasse Milch einschenkte. „Eine recht hübsche sogar…"

„Also hat dir doch jemand eine Uhr geschenkt?" Fred klang ein wenig ungläubig, vielleicht sogar ein winziges bisschen enttäuscht, aber das könnte Stefanie sich auch nur eingebildet haben. Sie blickte auf und nickte.

„Ja. Meine Oma. Du weißt schon welche…"

Er sah sie kurz an, aber in seinen Augen blitzte Verständnis auf. „Ja, ich weiß schon welche." Er lächelte. „Dann müssen wir dir ja gar keine mehr schenken, was schade ist, denn genau das hatten wir vor."

„Tatsächlich?" Sie hielt überrascht in ihrer Bewegung inne, während George mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wir dachten, das wäre eine nette Idee, aber wenn du schon eine hast…"

„Das ist nicht nur eine nette Idee, das ist eine wunderbare Idee! Worüber könnte ich mich mehr freuen? Wehe ihr schenkt sie mir jetzt nicht mehr!"

Die beiden wollten ihr doch tatsächlich eine Uhr schenken, weil sie gedacht hatten, sie würde keine bekommen. Ein berührenderes Geschenk hatte sie noch nie erhalten.

Nun grinsten beide verhalten und später, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, gaben sie ihr ein kleines Päckchen. Es war in Zeitungspapier eingewickelt, aber das machte Stefanie in keiner Art und Weise etwas aus. Eher empfand sie es als lustig und vor allem charakteristisch für die beiden.

Die Uhr, die sie für sie aufgetrieben hatten, rührte sie ebenfalls zutiefst. Sie war nicht aus Gold, nicht aus Perlenmut, sondern aus Silber. Sie war kleiner als die Uhren, die sie bekommen hatten und auch kleiner als die ihrer Großmutter. Auch sie hatte Planeten und Monde anstelle von Zahlen und sie war deutlich zerkratzter und abgenutzter als die, die sie von ihrer Großmutter bekommen hatte. Aber das machte nichts, denn auf Stefanie wirkte sie wunderschön, weil sie wusste, dass sie für den mageren Geldbeutel der beiden teuer gewesen war, weil sie sich etwas dabei gedacht hatten, sie zu kaufen und weil sie einfach die positiven Gefühle, die Freundschaft und die Wärme in ihr fühlte, wenn sie sie berührte.

Zwar war auf dieser Uhr kein Spruch eingraviert, aber das war genauso bedeutungslos wie die Tatsache, dass sie schon vor ihr jemand angesehen, berührt und genutzt hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle.

Die Zwillinge zeigten sich erleichtert darüber, dass ihr die Uhr geﬁel, obwohl sie nicht neu war. Sie musst über diese Furcht beinahe lachen.

„Warum sollte es mich interessieren, ob sie neu ist, oder nicht? Die, die ich von meiner Großmutter bekommen habe, ist es auch nicht und selbst wenn, eure ist mir mindestens genauso lieb."

Auch, wenn sie immer noch nicht wusste, was man an der Uhr eigentlich ablesen sollte.

Stefanie liebte den Frühling von den vier Jahreszeiten am meisten. In ihrer Kindheit hatte sie das Schmelzen des Schnees im März immer mit großer Spannung verfolgt und die Daumen gedrückt, damit ihr Geburtstag schneefrei sein würde. Da er ja in der Mitte des Aprils lag, standen die Chancen meistens gut und sie konnte sich stets über einen Strauß Narzissen freuen, wenn der große Tag gekommen war.

Nun, im hohen Norden Schottlands, verhielt es sich mit den Narzissen weniger gut, aber dafür war der Schnee auch hier immer bereits verschwunden, wenn sie ihren Geburtstag feierte. Sie hatte also keinerlei Bedenken, als ihr die Idee kam, zu versuchen, in ihrer Animagusgestalt aufs Dach zu klettern.

Sie lag bereits in ihrem Bett und war eigentlich schon beim Einschlafen gewesen, als sich das Vorhaben in ihr festigte und sobald sie einmal den Gedanken gehabt hatte, konnte sie sich selbst nicht mehr davon abbringen. Leise schlug sie die Decke zurück und verließ den Schlafsaal auf Zehenspitzen. Sie verwandelte sich erst, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, der bereits leer war, verlassen hatte und entschied dann, dass der Astronomieturm einen netten Zugang zum Dach haben könnte.

Den Weg zum Turm meisterte sie ohne größere Zwischenfälle (obwohl sie eine halbe Stunde vor einem Mäuseloch verbrachte und hoﬀte, die Maus würde herauskommen) und fand das Fenster, an das sie als Ausstiegsmöglichkeit gedacht hatte, wie erwartet, oﬀen. Es war immer oﬀen. Professor Sinistra hasste stickige Luft.

Leichtfüßig sprang die Wildkatze auf den Sims und warf einen Blick nach draußen. Ja, direkt darunter lief ein Dachgiebel entlang, nur einen einzigen Sprung entfernt. Gut, sicher einen Meter tief, aber kein Problem, auch nicht in der Dunkelheit. Überhaupt – wer sprach von Dunkelheit? Ihre Katzenaugen hatten kein Problem damit.

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, aber obwohl die Tage schon recht erträglich warm waren, vermochte das Mondlicht nicht, die Nacht zu wärmen. Stefanie gab sich einen Moment, um die herrliche Luft zu genießen, dann sprang sie hinunter auf das Dach und lief es einmal bis zum Endvorsprung entlang. Links und Rechts von ihr ging es scharf hinunter, aber schon beim Entlanglaufen entdeckte sie einen weiteren Giebel, den sie mittels Sprung erreichen könnte. Es war ein lustiges Spiel, wenn man keine Höhenangst hatte, die Stefanie in ihrer Katzengestalt fremd war. Sie kletterte von Dach zu Dach, fand immer wieder einen neuen Weg und am Ende setzte sie sich auf einen Vorsprung und blickte hinunter auf die Landschaft, die sich vor ihr ausbreitete. Der Mond beleuchtete das Schloss und erst, als sich eine Wolke vor ihn schob, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie eigentlich nicht mehr recht wusste, wo sie war, und wie sie schnell zurück kommen konnte. Sie entschied, über den selben Weg zurückzugehen, über den sie gekommen war, musste aber feststellen, dass es einen Sprung gab, den sie von unten nicht bewältigen konnte.

Sie setzte einige Male dazu an, brach aber immer mit der Erkenntnis ab, dass es sich nicht ausgehen würde.

Sich zurückzuverwandeln, würde keinen Sinn machen – erstens wäre ihre Balance wesentlich schlechter, zweitens hätte sie dann Höhenangst und drittens würde sie nichts mehr sehen. Blieb also nur, einen anderen Weg nach drinnen zu ﬁnden. Zu dumm aber auch, dass sie sich nicht selbst schweben lassen konnte, sonst könnte sie einfach sanft zurück auf den Boden gleiten. Springen war keine Option, es gab keinen Ort am Dach, der weniger als zehn Meter vom Boden entfernt war.

Stefanie verbrachte eine unbestimmte, ihr persönlich ewig vorkommende, Zeit damit, zu versuchen, einen anderen Weg ins Schloss zu ﬁnden, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Am Ende entschied sie, dass die Chancen am besten standen, wenn sie sich vor ein Fenster, das sie erreichen konnte, setzte, und herzzerreißend miaute.

Also schlich sie über den Dachgiebel und spähte nach dem nächsten, zu erreichenden Fenster. Eines schien recht katzenfreundlich zu sein und der Weg dahin war nicht schwierig. Als sie es erreichte und auf die Fensterbank sprang, erkannte sie durch das Glas hindurch ein Büro, das wohl einem Lehrer gehörte. Zuerst glaubte sie, es wäre leer, dann aber lenkte eine Bewegung in einer Ecke des Raumes ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und sie erblickte Moody, der sich über eine Truhe gebeugt hatte. Es war seltsam, aber er warf Essen hinein. Zuerst traute sie ihren Augen nicht, aber nach nochmaligen Hinsehen war sie sich ganz sicher. Der Lehrer warf tatsächlich Essen in eine Truhe. Verrückt. Sie hatte es ja gewusst. Der Kerl war einfach ein Spinner.

Sie hätte jetzt beginnen können, zu miauen, aber sie unterließ es und sprang von der Fensterbank zurück auf das Dach unter ihr. Von Moody wollte sie wirklich nicht hineingelassen werden, da verbrachte sie noch lieber die Nacht auf dem Dach des Schlosses.

Also machte sie sich neuerlich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Fenster und nach einigen Minuten hatte sie Glück – sie fand eines der Fenster zum Ravenclawschlafsaal. Zwar taten ihr die Stimmbänder schon ordentlich weh, aber nach einer Weile weckten ihre Schreie endlich einen Ravenclawjungen, den sie als Bradley Jones identiﬁzierte, und der das Fenster mit mitleidigem Blick öﬀnete.

„Ach du armes Ding", murmelte er, als sie an ihm vorbei auf den Boden sprang, „wie bist du denn auf das Dach gekommen?"

Er ließ sie freundlicherweise aus dem Schlafsaal und sie beeilte sich, die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen, der ebenfalls leer war. Sie riskierte eine Rückverwandlung, um ihn zu verlassen, bevor sie sich wieder verwandelte und auf schnellstem Weg zurück in ihren eigenen Turm rannte. Aufs Dach würde sie so schnell nicht mehr klettern.


	78. Die Apparierprüfung

**77\. Die Apparierprüfung**

Nach Stefanies Geburtstag waren es nur noch zwei Tage bis zu ihrer Apparierprüfung und sie fühlte sich nicht gut genug vorbereitet. Aber wie, sagte sie sich die ganze Zeit, hätte ich mich besser vorbereiten können? Ich habe immer geübt, wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, ich habe alles gelernt, was man an Theorie lernen kann… was soll ich noch tun?

Dennoch, sie hatte irgendwie kein gutes Gefühl, worüber die Zwillinge lachten.

„Steph, du schaﬀst das locker. Du kannst es doch. Das wird kein Problem für dich sein."

„Aber es kann so viel schief gehen…"

„Nein, kann es nicht", sagte Fred entschieden. „Viel schief gehen konnte bei deinen ZAGs, oder jeder anderen Prüfung, die du mal gemacht hast, aber nicht hier. Du musst dich nur konzentrieren. Erinnerst du dich? Ziel, Wille, Bedacht. Du schaﬀst das mit links."

Sie fühlte sich ein wenig besser, war aber trotzdem nervös, als sie am 21. April mit den anderen Sechstklässlern, die rechtzeitig 17 Jahre alt geworden waren, hinunter nach Hogsmeade ging, wo Twycross schon auf sie wartete.

In seiner Hand hielt er ein Blatt Pergament, auf dem wohl ihre Namen aufgelistet waren.

„Nun, schön, dass sie alle hier sind. Wie sie sehen können, entspricht die Prüfung im Prinzip genau dem, was wir immer geübt haben. Ihr appariert von diesem Reifen in den Reifen, der sich vorne am Honigtopf beﬁndet."

Der Honigtopf lag nicht in ihrer Sichtweite und Stefanie versuchte schon, sich vorzustellen, wie es dort aussah.

Nach und nach wurden sie namentlich aufgerufen und Stefanie kam relativ schnell an die Reihe, da einige, die sonst im Alphabet vor ihr lagen, noch nicht alt genug waren.

Fred und George grinsten ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann stieg sie in den Startreifen und konzentrierte sich.

Ziel, Wille, Bedacht.

Konzentriere dich, dachte sie, der Honigtopf. Der Reifen vor dem Honigtopf. Ich muss dorthin. Ich muss. Und mit Bedacht trat sie nach vorne. Sie wusste sofort, dass sie es geschaﬀt hatte. Das inzwischen schon vertraute Gefühl, bei dem ihr Körper sich scheinbar zusammen zog, bei dem ihr auch ein wenig schlecht wurde, trat auf und als sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, stand sie direkt in dem Reifen vor dem Honigtopf. Unglaubliche Erleichterung durchﬂutete sie. Sie hatte es geschaﬀt. Und natürlich hatten die Zwillinge recht gehabt. Was konnte schon schief gehen, wenn man wusste, worauf man achten musste und wenn man es konnte?

Ein anderer Ministeriumsbeamter, der neben diesem Ring stand, nickte ihr lächelnd zu und machte ein Häkchen neben ihrem Namen. Dann stellte sie sich zu denen, die es ebenfalls schon hinter sich hatten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Angelina an die Reihe und auch sie schaﬀte es. Erleichtert ﬁel sie Stefanie in die Arme.

„Gratuliere! Ich wusste, dass wir das schaﬀen", murmelte sie und grinste zufrieden.

Die Zwillinge kamen erst fast ganz am Ende an die Reihe. Zuerst tauchte Fred erfolgreich im Reifen auf, wenig später George. Beide grinsten zufrieden von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„War doch einfach", stellte Fred fest und gähnte demonstrativ. „Keine Ahnung, wie man sich davor fürchten konnte."

„Ja, wer kann, der kann", stimmte sein Bruder ihm zu und Stefanie stieß ihm scherzhaft in die Seite.

„Solche Angeber seid ihr … ernsthaft, es tut euch nicht gut, zu wissen, dass ihr etwas könnt."

„Dabei wissen wir noch mehr. Wir wissen, dass wir die bestaussehensten Typen der Schule sind… und das wir auch noch am meisten drauf haben."

Angelina kicherte und Stefanie schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. „Und ihr seid… naja, das sag ich euch lieber nicht, sonst hebt ihr noch ab."

Aber die Euphorie wegen der bestandenen Prüfung wich schnell etwas anderem: Bagman hatte ihnen das Geld immer noch nicht zurückgegeben und je mehr sich das Jahr seinem Ende zuneigte, desto weniger glaubten die Zwillinge noch daran, es zu bekommen.

„Er gibt uns das nie, wenn wir so nett und … naiv bleiben."

„Ich weiß." George seufzte und streckte sich gähnend. „Ich geh ins Bett. Vielleicht kommt mir da ein Geistesblitz." Er stand auf und sah seinen Bruder fragend an. „Was ist mit dir?"

Zuerst sagte Fred nichts, sondern blickte nachdenklich auf den Boden, dann zu Stefanie, dann zu George. „Ich glaub, ich komm später nach. Geh du nur vor."

„Wie du willst." Er zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand die Treppe hinauf zu den Jungenschlafsälen.

Fred seufzte nun ebenfalls und lehnte sich weiter in das Sofakissen zurück, während er auf seine verschränkten Fingerknöchel starrte.

„Es tut mir echt Leid, das mit eurem Geld", meinte Stefanie, weil es ihr zu still wurde. „Wenn ich auch nur geahnt hätte, das Bagman euch hinters Licht führt…"

„Woher hättest du das denn wissen können?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt … ich meine, ihr seid ja nicht die Einzigen, die er hinters Licht geführt hat. Lee hat mir neulich erzählt, dass sein Vater unglaubliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, sein Geld zurück zu bekommen."

Fred schien aufzuhorchen und setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin. „Tatsächlich? Wieso hat er uns das nicht erzählt?"

„Weil ihr nicht danach gefragt habt, vermute ich. Lee hat mir das auch nur gesagt, weil ich mit ihm über das Wetten generell gesprochen habe. Und er hat mir dann eben erzählt, dass sein Vater bei der Weltmeisterschaft auch auf Irland gesetzt hat und, genau wie ihr, falsches Leprechangold zurückbekommen hat. Als es sich aufgelöst hat … naja … er hat Bagman zur Rede gestellt. Der wollte es ihm nicht wiedergeben, aber Lees Dad hatte da wohl so seine Methoden. Ein bisschen bessere, als Bagman nur dauernd hinterherzulaufen und Briefe zu schicken." Sie seufzte. „Und irgendwann hat Bagman nachgegeben. Musste nachgeben."

Nachdenklich fuhr Fred sich über seinen Dreitagebart, was Stefanie erstaunlich deutlich bemerkte, und sagte eine Weile lang nichts. Endlich räusperte er sich kurz.

„Nun, ich würde ja auch gerne mehr tun, als ihm Briefe zu schreiben und hinterher zu rennen, aber ich sitze hier irgendwie in dieser Schule fest … allerdings wird es vielleicht Zeit ein wenig … härter an die Sache ranzugehen. Ich meine, Lees Vater hatte oﬀenbar die selben Schwierigkeiten, das heißt, dass Bagman nicht nur uns reingelegt hat. Ich bin sicher, dass der Tagesprophet richtig heiß auf so einen Skandal wäre…"

„Du willst das doch nicht etwa der Zeitung verraten, oder? Ich meine, dann siehst du dein Geld auch nicht eher wieder."

„Nein, aber das will ich auch gar nicht. Ich meine, ich will ihm nur sagen, dass ich es an die Zeitung geben könnte …" Ein hinterlistiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und Stefanie hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Du willst ihn erpressen."

„Oder Drohen, welches Wort dir besser gefällt. Und Hauptsache es erzielt die gewünschte Wirkung…"

„…du weißt aber schon, dass das auch nach hinten losgehen kann… er kann euch schaden, wenn er will. Ich meine, er ist vielleicht nicht der Hellste, aber ich glaube doch, dass er noch ein paar Kontakte auf Lager hat…" Sie lehnte sich vor und stützte ihre Ellbogen an ihren Oberschenkeln ab, während sie ihn musterte. Ihr langes Haar ﬁel ihr auf einer Seite wie ein langer Schleier über ihre Wange und reichte fast bist zum Boden, weil sie sich soweit nach vorne beugte. Sie fand es ein wenig zu lang, aber da Fleur Delacour genauso langes Haar hatte und es regen Anklang fand, musste es ja irgendwie anziehend auf Männer wirken, wenn man so lange Haare hatte.

Fred verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass das schief gehen kann … aber was sollen wir machen? Ich meine, wenn wir nichts tun, bekommen wir unser Geld sicher nicht zurück. Und wenn wir es nicht zurückbekommen…" Er hob seine Achseln kurz in die Höhe und ließ sie wieder sinken. „Dann haben wir nichts, womit wir unseren Laden aufziehen können. Unser Dad kann uns nämlich nicht unterstützen und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand bereit ist, in uns zu investieren und uns Blutgeld anzubieten. Und selbst wenn–", sagte er schnell, als Stefanie den Mund öﬀnete, um zu widersprechen, „– dann wollen wir das nicht. Das soll unser Laden sein … wir wollen nicht, dass er zur Hälfte jemand anderem gehört."

Nun nickte Stefanie, lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Ja … ich verstehe es ja. Es ist nur so … ich will nicht, dass ihr noch mehr Ärger bekommt … es ist ja nicht so, als wären das Schulregeln, die ihr brechen würdet."

„Ganz davon abgesehen, dass du nicht von wir reden kannst, weil George sicher dagegen wäre, hast du recht." Er seufzte und zog ein Blatt Pergament zu sich, das ursprünglich für seine Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung gedacht gewesen war. „Aber solange es was bringt…"

Er tauchte eine Feder in Tinte und begann zu schreiben. Eine Weile sah Stefanie ihm dabei zu, dann stand sie auf, ging um den Tisch herum, und setzte sich neben ihn.

Er blickte kurz zu ihr auf und lächelte. „Sag bloß, du willst mir helfen."

„Ich will dir nicht dabei helfen, etwas Illegales zu tun… ich will dir helfen, es ein wenig legaler zu gestalten."

Und so saßen sie noch über eine Stunde zusammen über dem Brief, der am Ende trotz Stefanies Bemühen eindeutig eine Erpressung beinhielt.

„Ich werde ihn morgen in der Früh abschicken … und George davon erzählen." Er steckte das Pergament in die Innenseite seines Umhanges und stand auf. „Und danke für deine Hilfe."

„Ist doch selbstverständlich. Gute Nacht."

Sie lächelte ihm zu und drehte sich um, bereits auf dem Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

„Steph?"

„Ja?", fragte sie und blieb noch einmal stehen. Als sie ihm ihren Kopf zuwandte, wirkte er einen Moment lang ein wenig, als würde er mit sich hadern. Sie verstand es. Da war einerseits der Teil, der ihm sagte, dass er dieses Geld brauchte, aber dann auch der, der ihm klar machte, dass er etwas Illegales tat, indem er Bagman zu erpressen versuchte. Dabei hatte dieser ihn und George zuerst betrogen.

„Danke", sagte Fred schließlich schlicht und grinste. „Und gute Nacht."

„Ja, dir auch. Viel Glück morgen… auch wenn ihr es wohl schaﬀen werdet, einen Brief abzuschicken."

Aber als sie die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinaufstieg, dachte sie, dass sie das Glück trotzdem brauchen würden.

Sie erhielten so weit keine Antwort von Bagman. Zumindest eine Weile lang nicht. Dann aber trafen sie ihn zufälligerweise in Hogsmeade. Vermutlich wäre er nicht dort gewesen, hätte er gewusst, dass sie dort sein würden, aber das hatte er nicht ahnen können, denn es war kein Hogsmeadewochenende. Sie waren eigentlich auch nur auf einen Sprung dort, es war ein Samstag und sie hatten Zeit, denn es standen zwar Zwischenprüfungen an, aber das war kein Grund, sich nicht schnell ein Butterbier zu genehmigen. Es war Freds Idee gewesen, was typisch war, denn George hätte es sich zweimal überlegt, sofort auf Bagman zuzusteuern, sobald er ihn sah. Bagman war gerade umzingelt von einer Horde Kobolde und nicht gerade erfreut, sie zu sehen. Oﬀenbar überforderte die Situation ihn so sehr, dass er nicht einmal daran dachte, dass sie nicht hier sein durften, als er sich von den Zwillingen auf einen Tisch bugsieren ließ. Die Kobolde jedoch blieben in zwei Metern Entfernung stehen und beobachteten ihn genau, als würden sie fürchten, er könnte die Flucht ergreifen.

„Jungs, Jungs, wie oft soll ich euch noch sagen, dass ihr sowieso zu jung zum Wetten seid? Ich kann es auch eurer Mutter erzählen, wenn ihr nicht anders hören wollt."

„Und wir können es auch dem Tagespropheten erzählen, was sie gewusst hätten, wenn sie unseren Brief gelesen hätten." Fred beugte sich ein wenig über den Tisch und funkelte ihn aufgebracht an, während Bagmans Miene einzufallen schien.

„Von euch öﬀne ich keinen Brief mehr. Ich weiß doch sowieso schon, was drinnen steht", sagte er dann mit distanzierter und kühler Stimme.

„Oﬀenbar in diesem Fall nicht." Stefanie, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, sah ihn mit stechendem Blick an. „Nichts für ungut, aber Sie täten besser daran, Ihre Post zu lesen. Vielleicht würden Sie dann auch keine Rechnungen übersehen."

Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie das gesagt hatte. Es war vollkommen aus der Luft gegriﬀen und hatte nichts damit zu tun, aber Bagman wurde so blass, dass sie stutzte, genau wie Fred und George.

„W,was…wie, woher…?"

Dann schluckte er und warf einen raschen Blick auf die Kobolde. „Die ziehen einem das ganze Geld aus der Tasche! Ich hatte keine Wahl! Nach der Weltmeisterschaft, im Wald, haben sie mich praktisch überfallen und alles genommen, das ich hatte. Alles!"

„Sie haben auch alles genommen, das wir hatten", erwiderte Fred mit erstaunlich unberührter Miene und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Sie haben also Schulden bei denen?", fragte Stefanie interessiert nach und Bagman wurde, sofern möglich, noch farbloser.

„Schulden? Kann man so sagen." Seine Stimme war zu einem Flüstern geworden. „Ich kann mir nicht einmal mehr eine Tasse Tee leisten!"

Mit einem weiteren, hektischen, vielleicht sogar panischen Blick auf die Kobolde, fügte er hinzu: „Sie observieren mich richtig! Sind mir bis hierher gefolgt … ich sags euch … legt euch nie mit denen an und verspielt auch nie euer Geld an sie."

„Spielschulden?" George lachte hohl auf. „Sie sind selbst Schuld."

„Und ihr auch. Ihr seid zu jung zum Wetten, ihr hättet es besser gelassen", sagte er und seine Züge glätteten sich, als würde er versuchen, keine Gefühle mehr zu zeigen, weil er gemerkt hatte, dass er zuviel verraten hatte.

„Und, wie wollen Sie ihnen den Rest zurückzahlen?", erkundigte Stefanie sich, die die Neugierde in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen konnte und auch nicht wollte. Obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass er nicht antworten würde, dass er sie auﬀordern würde, zu gehen, oder selbst einfach aufspringen und davonlaufen würde, seufzte er.

„Ich habe auf Harrys Sieg bei dem Turnier gewettet … und bisher sieht es auch nicht schlecht aus, oder?"

„Meint ihr, wir sollten ihm das erzählen? Das Bagman auf ihn gewettet hat?", fragte George, als sie aus dem Buckel der Einäugigen Hexe stiegen und sich im Flur wiederfanden. Fred verzog sein Gesicht.

„Besser nicht."

„Ja", stimmte Stefanie ihm zu, „sonst fragt er noch, warum ihr das wisst. Außerdem kann es ihm ja auch egal sein."

„Nur eins wissen wir jetzt sicher", meinte Fred und seufzte tief. „Das mit dem Geld können wir vergessen."


	79. Die dritte Aufgabe

**78\. Die dritte Aufgabe**

Die Zeit verging und die dritte Aufgabe, die in der letzten Woche des Schuljahres stattﬁnden sollte, rückte unweigerlich näher. Die meisten Klassen hatten in dieser Woche auch ihre Zwischenprüfungen, während die Fünft- und Siebtklässler ihre ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen ablegen mussten.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir nächstes Jahr schon wieder so viel lernen müssen", murmelte Stefanie, als sie einen mitleidigen Blick auf Daniel warf, der gerade sämtliche Verwandlungsbücher, die er je gehabt hatte, durchlas.

„Tja, einmal noch und dann nie wieder." Angelina grinste und warf dann einen beiläuﬁgen Blick auf ihre Zaubertranknotizen. „Aber ich ﬁnde es unnötig, dass wir dieses Jahr Zwischenprüfungen haben…"

„Naja, was du jetzt lernst, musst du nächstes Jahr nur wiederholen…"

„Tröstend…" Alicia seufzte und legte einen Brief, den Oliver ihr geschickt hatte, beiseite.

„Was schreibt er denn so, dein lieber Oliver?"

Es war interessant zu sehen, welche Wirkung diese Worte auf Alicia hatten. Sofort begannen ihre Augen zu strahlen und ein weites Lächeln dominierte ihr Gesicht. „Oh, er sagt, dass er vielleicht bald einen ﬁxen Platz in der Mannschaft bekommt – nicht nur als Reservespieler… und dass er gerne das Turnier gesehen hätte…"

„Und wünscht er dir vielleicht viel Glück für deine Prüfung?", erkundigte Stefanie sich, nicht ganz ernst gemeint, und Alicia kicherte.

„Oliver? Nein, über so etwas wie Prüfungen ist er doch längst erhaben…"

Aber die Prüfungen erschienen ihnen, im Vergleich zu ihren ZAGs im Vorjahr zumindest, nicht wirklich anstrengend. Sie waren allerdings schwieriger, doch weil sie um so viel weniger zu lernen hatten, kam ihnen das nicht so vor.

Am letzten Tag der Prüfungen sollte am Abend die ﬁnale Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers stattﬁnden und als Stefanie und die Zwillinge zu Mittag in die Große Halle kamen, sahen sie, zu ihrer Überraschung, Mrs. Weasley und Bill bei Ron und Harry sitzen.

„Was macht Mum denn hier?", fragte George verdutzt und Ginny, die sie ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, mutmaßte: „Vielleicht wollen sie beim Turnier zusehen."

Das traf den Nagel auf den Kopf: Tatsächlich waren die beiden, genau wie die Eltern der anderen Champions, hier, um Harry moralisch zu unterstützen, da Harry ja keine Eltern mehr hatte, die kommen konnten.

Während des Mittagessens ging es recht vergnüglich zu und auch Mariechen setzte sich zu ihnen, obwohl sie nicht lange blieb und Stefanie nur rasch erzählte, dass ihre Prüfung in Kräuterkunde ziemlich gut gelaufen war.

„Das wäre ja auch so ein Vorteil dabei gewesen, Champion zu sein", stellte George fest, als Ron erwähnte, dass Harry bei den Prüfungen nicht teilnehmen hatte müssen.

„Man entkommt diesen Prüfungen."

„Naja, vielleicht hat sich deshalb kaum ein Siebtklässler beworben", gab Stefanie zu bedenken und George zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hätts getan. Wenn du gewinnst, bist du 1000 Galleonen reicher, wer braucht da noch UTZs?"

Aber er war klug genug, das so leise zu sagen, dass seine Mutter es nicht hören konnte.

Am Abend fand noch ein Festmahl statt, bevor die Aufgabe begann, aber Stefanie aß nicht so viel wie sonst, obwohl sie keinen Grund hatte, nervös zu sein. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich auch einfach von Angelina angestachelt, die nur Gemüse und noch mehr Salat auf ihren Teller häufte und vor dem Nachtisch die Augen verschloss.

„Du weißt ja nicht, was dir entgeht. Wer weiß, wie viele Festmahle du noch haben wirst? Hier, in Hogwarts meine ich. Wenn du Pech hast, sind es nur noch drei und was machst du? Du genießt sie nicht", stellte Lee kopfschüttelnd fest und häufte noch mehr Fielt auf seinen Teller.

„Wenn du nach jedem Festessen so ein schlechtes Gewissen wie ich hättest", wehrte Angelina ab und verdrehte die Augen, als er mit seiner Gabel gefährlich nahe an ihre Nase kam, um Appetit in ihr zu wecken, „dann würdest du anders reden."

„Naja", seufzte Stefanie, während sie ihr Hühnchen tranchierte. „Man kann es auch übertreiben. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre es gesund, sich nur von Gemüse zu ernähren…"

„Macht es wie ihr wollt, nur trauert dann nicht dem leckeren Essen hinterher, wenn ihr mal 20 seid und für euch alleine kochen müsst", sagte Fred und nahm sich ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen, sobald der Nachtisch aufgetaucht war.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das der Albtraum deiner schlaﬂosen Nächte sein muss", neckte Stefanie ihn und stibitzte sich einen Bissen seiner Torte, um sich keine eigene auf den Teller laden zu müssen.

„Hey, das ist meine! Nimm dir deine eigene sündige Schokoladenbombe und lass meine in Ruhe", wehrte er ab, kam aber zu spät, um zu verhindern, dass das Diebesgut in ihrem Mund verschwand. Sie grinste.

„Ich sag nur – Pfeﬀerminzbonbons."

Dagegen konnte er nicht viel sagen, denn es war eine unausgesprochene Tatsache, dass er für einen guten Teil von Stefanies Verbrauch an den Bonbons verantwortlich war, ohne sich je die Hände bei der Besorgung des wertvollen Guts schmutzig gemacht zu haben.

„Na gut, aber dann solltest du auch für Nachschub sorgen. Letztens waren nur noch drei Bonbons in deinem Umhang", informierte er sie und entlockte ihr ein leises Lachen.

„Und das, obwohl wir dieses Jahr so viele Festmahle hatten... oﬀenbar führt vermehrtes Angebot zu vermehrtem Verbrauch. Aber du kannst beruhigt sein, oder siehst du hier noch irgendwo eine volle Schüssel Pfeﬀerminzbonbons?"

Das sah er nicht, denn es war das erste gewesen, das sie beim Auftauchen der Speisen getan hatte. Er schmunzelte und sie nahm sich noch einen Bissen seiner Torte.

Als das Essen zu Ende war, tauchte das Blau der verzauberten Decke sich in ein sanftes Purpur und Dumbledore stand auf.

„Meine Damen und Herren, noch fünf Minuten, und ich werde Sie bitten, sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld zu begeben, zur dritten und letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. Die Champions folgen bitte jetzt schon Mr. Bagman hinunter zum Stadion."

„Viel Glück, Harry!", rief Stefanie, genau wie die Zwillinge und der Rest der Weasleys, sowie Hermine. Er stand auf und die Gryﬃndors applaudierten und jubelten ihm zu, während er die Halle verließ. Fünf Minuten später erlaubte Dumbledore ihnen, zum Quidditchfeld hinab zu gehen und dem kamen alle mit großem Gedränge nach.

„Uﬀ, wenn ich nur nicht so viel gegessen hätte", stöhnte Lee, als ihm jemand im Vorbeigehen versehentlich den Ellbogen in den Bauch rammte.

„Mach dir nichts drauß", tröstete Angelina ihn, wirkte jedoch ein wenig schadenfroh.

Als sie am Quidditchfeld ankamen, erkannten sie es kaum wieder. Vielleicht wäre es ihnen schon früher aufgefallen, wenn sie einmal dort unten gewesen wären, aber nun befand sich dort, wo sonst Jäger dem Quaﬀel nachjagten, ein gewaltiges Labyrinth, hochgezogen aus meterhohen Hecken.

„Wie hoch das Teil wohl ist?", meinte George, während sie die Ränge hinauf kletterten.

„Bestimmt sechs, sieben Meter", schätzte sein Bruder und sie ließen sich in der obersten Reihe nieder.

„Ein bisschen mehr als bei der zweiten Aufgabe sehe ich ja … aber ehrlich gesagt … ich glaub nicht, dass wir die Champions da drinnen erkennen werden können", stellte Stefanie ein wenig enttäuscht fest und sie hatte recht. Man konnte von dort oben nichts einblicken, außer die grünen Hecken und vielleicht die Wege, die sie zogen, jedoch nicht, was sich am Boden des Labyrinths abspielen würde.

Hargid, Moody, Flitwick und McGonagall traten auf die Champions zu, sie alle trugen irgendwo am Körper rote Sterne, Hargid am Rücken, der Rest auf den Hüten.

„Ich wette die sind da, um sie zu retten, falls was schiefgeht", murmelte Stefanie, als sie sah, wie die vier sich aufteilten.

„Meine Damen und Herren", hallte plötzlich Bagmans magisch verstärkte Stimme durch das Stadion, „gleich beginnt die dritte und letzte Runde des Trimagischen Turniers! Zur Erinnerung noch einmal der gegenwärtige Punktestand: Mit jeweils fünfundachtzig Punkten auf dem ersten Platz – Mr. Cedric Diggory undd Mr. Harry Potter, beide von der Hogwarts Schule!"

Jubelschreie und Applaus ertönten, so laut, dass sicher einige Tiere in der Umgebung aufgeschreckt wurden. Tatsächlich ﬂogen sogar ein paar Vögel über ihre Köpfe hinweg.

„Auf dem zweiten Platz, mit achtzig Punkten, Mr. Viktor Krum vom Durmstrang-Institut! Und auf dem dritten Platz – Miss Fleur Delacour von der Beauxbatons-Akademie."

Auch die beiden bekamen Applaus gespendet, wenn auch nicht so viel wie Harry und Cedric.

„Nun … auf meinen Pﬁﬀ, Harry und Cedric…drei…zwei…eins.."

Er pﬁﬀ und die beiden liefen in den Irrgarten hinein. Nach dem nächsten Pﬁﬀ folgte Krum ihnen und kurz darauf durfte auch Fleur den Irrgarten betreten.

Er verschluckte sie alle und zurück blieb das Publikum, das, wie schon bei der zweiten Aufgabe, nicht sah, was innen passierte.

„Warum ist Crouch eigentlich heute nicht als Richter hier?", fragte Alicia nach einer Weile und Angelina drehte sich mit empörter Miene zu ihr um.

„Sag mal, bekommst du gar nichts mehr mit, in deiner Oliver-Verliebtheit? Er ist verschwunden! Schon seit Wochen! Und das Ministerium tut alles, um das irgendwie unter Verschluss zu halten."

„Und woher weißt du es dann?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sowas bekommt man schon mit, wenn man die Augen und Ohren nicht die ganze Zeit auf Briefe geheftet hat."

Die Zwillinge und Stefanie, die schon beim Mittagessen von Bill gehört hatten, dass Percy sich im Moment deswegen mit ziemlichen Problemen herumschlagen musste, weil er darauf beharrt hatte, sein Chef wäre eben krank, und sogar Briefe von ihm bekommen hatte, die aber gefälscht sein könnten, schwiegen.

Langsam wurde es dunkler, immer mehr Sterne wurden sichtbar und das klare Blau nahm einen schwärzeren Ton an. Nach einer Weile gähnte Stefanie und lehnte sich an Georges Schulter, um ein wenig vor sich hinzudösen und weil sowieso nichts passierte. Tatsächlich verging eine Ewigkeit, bis jemand sie aufweckte, indem er hart an ihrer Schulter schüttelte.

„Was denn los?", murmelte sie verschlafen und Fred ließ sie los.

„Harry ist da … und…" Er verstummte.

Stefanie richtete sich sofort kerzengerade auf und blickte hinunter. Tatsächlich, am Rand des Labyrinths lag Harry, den Pokal in der einen, Cedrics Arm in der anderen Hand. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Ist er…"

Schreie erklangen, Geschluchze und hysterische Geräusche.

„…sieht tot aus….", vollendete George den Satz für sie und sie sog scharf die Luft ein. „Was ist passiert?!"

„Woher sollen wir das wissen? Er ist einfach aufgetaucht, aus dem Nichts, als wäre der Pokal ein Portschlüssel gewesen und in seiner anderen Hand hielt er Cedrics Arm…"

Einige Lehrer rannten hinunter, darunter Dumbledore, der sich über Harry beugte. Auch Fudge stand um ihn herum und Cedrics Eltern stürmten hinab, um zu sehen, was mit ihrem Sohn los war.

Dann verbreiteten sich vier Worte, die traurige Gewissheiten brachten, über das ganze Stadion.

„Cedric Diggory ist tot…"

Aber was war geschehen? Harry wurde von Moody fortgezerrt, während Diggorys Eltern in Tränen ausbrachen, zumindest seine Mutter. Sie ging vor ihrem Sohn in die Knie, zog seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und begann fast wie wahnsinnig sein Haar zu streicheln und dabei die ganze Zeit so laut zu weinen, dass man es bis zu Stefanies Platz hinauf hören konnte. Es war eine furchtbare Szene.

Eine merkwürdige Schwere legte sich über Stefanie, und es war, als wäre sie die einzige, die nicht weinen, nicht schreien, nicht rufen konnte. Sie saß nur da und blickte hinunter auf den Leichnam des Jungen, den sie viel zu wenig gekannt hatte. Auch Fred und George waren seltsam still, als würden sie es bereuen, ihn als Feind betrachtet zu haben, nur, weil er sie einmal im Quidditch geschlagen hatte.

Die tausend Galleonen, die Harry nun gewonnen hatte, sie waren vergessen, denn welcher Glanz lag noch auf dem Geld, wenn dafür jemand hatte sterben müssen.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, was passiert war, aber ihnen war allen klar, dass es etwas furchtbares gewesen sein musste.

„Ich dachte", schluchzte Alicia nach einer Weile und unterbrach Stefanies innere Stille, „Ich dachte…sie würden niemanden sterben lassen…und dass es nicht so gefährlich wäre, wie bei den letzten Malen…"

Tatsächlich hatten sie das alle gedacht und es warf die Frage auf, was Cedric getötet hatte.

Moody und Harry verschwanden, einen Moment lang sah Dumbeldore ihnen nach, dann jedoch ging er selbst hinterher und ließ Diggory mit seinen Eltern alleine, weil auch Snape und McGonagall ihm verwirrt hinterher rannten.

Stefanie stand auf, um mehr sehen zu können, aber sie verstand nicht wirklich, was sie sah.

Als sie sich wieder hinsetzte, wurde ihr ein wenig schwindelig und sie musste sehr blass geworden sein, denn Fred und George packten sie sofort an den Armen, um sie zu stützen.

„Nicht du auch noch, reicht ja, wenn alle anderen Mädchen vor Schreck ohnmächtig werden", murmelte George und sie ließ zu, dass sie sie auf ihren Platz bugstierten. „Mir geht's gut."

„Siehst aber nicht so aus." Fred besah sie sich sehr genau von der Seite und sie schlug die Augen nieder.

„Lasst uns gehen…"

„W,warte", ﬁel Stefanie plötzlich ein und sie hielt die beiden an den Handgelenken fest. „Harry hat doch gewonnen, oder?"

„Ja…also, ich glaub nicht, dass das irgendjemanden tröstet", meinte George und Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, ich meine … Bagman hat doch auf ihn gewettet! Er hat gewonnen, also bekommt er Geld, also kann er euch vielleicht auszahlen!"

Die beiden warfen sich Blicke zu, dann begannen ihre Mienen aufzuleuchten. „Du hast Recht… vielleicht kann er das jetzt wirklich!"

„Es ist zwar wirklich schrecklich, das nach Cedrics Tod zu machen, aber fragen wir ihn trotzdem!"

Und schon waren die beiden die Tribünen hinunter gelaufen und Stefanie hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihnen zu folgen.

Sie fand sie schließlich ein wenig abseits, wo sie tatsächlich mit Bagman sprachen, der jedoch nicht erfreut wirkte und kurz darauf auf schon davonging. Mit enttäuschten Mienen kamen die beiden zurück.

„Kein Glück?"

„Von wegen. Der kann einem fast Leid tun, aber wirklich nur fast", murmelte George und fuhr sich durch sein Haar, während Fred erklärte: „Die Kobolde wollen ihn nicht auszahlen, weil Harry nicht alleine gewonnen hat, wie sie sagen. Jetzt muss er abhauen, weil sie ihm auf die Pelle rücken wollen. Und wir können unser Gold vergessen."

Stefanie sah sie mitleidig an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie Bagman hinterher sah.

„Er würde mir ja leid tun, wenn er es nicht verdient hätte … aber er ist selber schuld."

In den kommenden Tagen traten unglaublich viele Gerüchte ans Licht, wonach Voldemort wieder hier wäre, Harry gegen ihn gekämpft hätte und Cedric auf seinen Befehl gestorben wäre. Das alles klang viel zu schlimm, um wahr zu sein, aber Stefanie wagte nicht, Harry danach zu fragen, weil er in diesen Tagen genug durchmachen musste. Da fehlte es gerade noch, dass er das Ganze noch einmal erzählen musste. Dafür konnten Ron und Hermine bestätigen, dass in etwa stimmte, was man sich erzählte.

So ging das Schuljahr nicht gerade in positiver Stimmung zu Ende.

Am letzten Abend, beim Festmahl, war die Große Halle mit schwarzen Tüchern geschmückt und die Stimmung bedrückter als sonst.

Dumbeldore erhob sich schließlich und die Stille wurde noch bedrückender.

„Wieder einmal…" Er sah sie nacheinander an und Stefanie fragte sich, wie oft er schon Schuljahre zu Ende gehen hatte sehen. „Wieder einmal geht ein Jahr zu Ende."

Sein Blick ﬁel auf die Huﬄepuﬀs, die alle mit bedrückten Mienen an ihrem Tisch saßen.

„Es gibt viel, was ich euch heute Abend sagen möchte, doch will ich zuerst daran erinnern, dass wir einen großartigen Menschen verloren haben, der hier unter uns sitzen und das Essen mit uns genießen sollte. Ich möchte euch bitten, aufzustehen und die Gläser zu Ehren Cedric Diggorys zu erheben."

Sie alle standen auf und hoben ihre Gläser. Stefanie kam unwillkürlich der Moment ins Gedächtnis, in dem Cedric sie vor Montague, Warrington und Bletchley gerettet hatte. Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Wie konnte es sein, dass so ein wunderbarer Mensch jetzt einfach nicht mehr hier war?

„Cedric Diggory!", riefen die Schüler um sie herum und auch Stefanie brachte seinen Namen ﬂüsternd über ihre Lippen.

„Cedric war ein Mensch, der viele Tugenden, welche das Haus Huﬄepuﬀ auszeichnet, in sich vereinte. Er war ein guter und treuer Freund, ein ﬂeißiger Schüler, ein Mensch, der das Fairplay schätzte. Sein Tod hat euch alle berührt, ob ihr ihn gut kanntet, oder nicht. Deshalb glaube ich, dass ihr das Recht habt, genau zu erfahren, wie es dazu kam. Cedric Diggory wurde von Lord Voldemort ermordet."

Sofort erhoben sich leise Stimmen, panisches Geﬂüsterte. Stefanie warf den Zwillingen einen stummen Blick zu, aber keiner von ihnen sagte etwas.

Sie hatte es zuvor bereits gehört, aber es von Dumbledore persönlich zu hören, war mehr an Bestätigung, als sie gerne gehabt hätte.

„Das Zaubereiministerium", fuhr er fort, „wünscht nicht, dass ich das euch sage. Vielleicht werden manche eurer Eltern entsetzt darüber sein – entweder, weil sie nicht glauben wollen, dass Lord Voldemort zurück ist, oder weil sie meinen, ich sollte es euch nicht sagen, weil ihr noch zu jung seid. Es ist jedoch meine Überzeugung, dass die Wahrheit den Lügen vorzuziehen ist und dass jeder Versuch, so zu tun, als wäre Cedric durch einen Unfall gestorben, oder durch einen eigenen Fehler, eine Beleidigung seines Andenkens ist. Und noch jemand muss im Zusammenhang mit Cedrics Tod erwähnt werden. Ich spreche natürlich von Harry Potter."

Stefanie warf, wie alle anderen auch, einen Blick auf Harry, der blass aussah und nicht gerade glücklich über die Nennung seines Namens wirkte.

„Harry Potter ist es gelungen, Lord Voldemort zu entkommen. Er hat sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um den toten Cedric nach Hogwarts zurückzubringen. Er hat Tapferkeit in jeder Hinsicht bewiesen, wie sie bislang nur wenige Zauberer im Angesicht von Lord Voldemort gezeigt haben, und dafür ehre ich ihn."

Er hob seinen Trinkpokal und die meisten taten es ihm gleich und sagten Harrys Namen, wie zuvor bei Cedric. Als sie sich wieder setzten, sagte Dumbledore: „Ziel des Trimagischen Turniers war es, das gegenseitige Verständnis unter den Magiern verschiedener Länder zu fördern. Im Licht dessen, was geschehen ist – der Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts – sind partnerschaftliche Bande wichtiger den je."

Er sah zuerst zu Madame Maxime, dann zu den Beauxbatons und den Durmstrangs. Die Frage, wo Karkaroﬀ geblieben war, ﬂammte in Stefanie auf, aber sie schob sie beiseite.

„Jeder Gast in der Halle, sollte er oder sie uns einmal besuchen kommen wollen, ist hier jederzeit willkommen. Ich sage euch noch einmal – angesichts der Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts sind wir so stark, wie wir einig, und so schwach, wie wir gespalten sind. Lord Voldemort besitzt viele Talente, darunter das Talent Zwietracht und Feindseligkeit zu verbreiten. Dem können wir nur entgegentreten, wenn wir ein nicht minder starkes Band der Freundschaft und des Vertrauens knüpfen. Unterschiede in Lebensweise und Sprache werden uns nicht im geringsten stören, wenn unsere Ziele die gleichen sind und wir den anderen mit oﬀenem Herzen begegnen. Es ist meine Überzeugung – und noch nie habe ich so sehr gehoﬀt, mich zu irren – dass auf uns alle dunkle und schwere Zeiten zukommen. Manche von euch hier haben bereits spürbar unter der Hand Lord Voldemorts gelitten. Viele eurer Familien wurden entzwei gerissen. Vor einer Woche wurde ein Schüler aus unserer Mitte genommen.

Denkt an Cedric. Erinnert euch an ihn, wenn einmal die Zeit kommt, da ihr euch entscheiden müsst, zwischen dem, was richtig ist, und dem, was bequem ist. Denkt daran, was einem Jungen, der gut und freundlich und mutig war, geschah, nur weil er Lord Voldemort in die Quere kam. Erinnert euch an Cedric Diggory!"

Nach dem Essen stand Stefanie auf und wollte hinausgehen, aber wurde aufgehalten. Daniel umfasste ihren Arm und sie blieb stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie und ihr ﬁel ein Blitzen in seinen Augen auf. Auch Fred und George waren stehen geblieben und sahen ihn fragend an.

„McGonagall will mit dir sprechen. Jetzt gleich, in ihrem Büro." Er ließ sie los, nickte ihr zu und verließ die Halle. Stefanie blieb ein wenig verwirrt stehen.

„Jetzt? Aber was kann sie denn wollen?"

Die Zwillinge zuckten mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„Ich geh einfach mal hin… so lange wird es nicht dauern. Zur Not sehen wir uns ja morgen im Zug."

Sie grinste, auch wenn ihr nicht danach zumute war, und machte sich auf den Weg zu McGonagall.

Während sie ging, fragte sie sich die ganze Zeit, was die Lehrerin von ihr wollen konnte. Das Jahr war zu Ende, morgen würde sie in ihre Ferien fahren, also worüber könnte sie schon mit ihr reden wollen?

Sie kam vor dem Büro an und klopfte kurz an die Türe.

„Herein", erklang sofort die Stimme der Lehrerin und Stefanie drückte zögernd die Klinke herunter.

Professor McGonagall saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und sah sie mit wachen und klugen Augen an. Gleichzeitig wirkte sie besorgt.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte." Sie wies auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand und Stefanie kam der Auﬀorderung nach, setzte sich und verschränkte die Hände in ihrem Schoß.

„Nun, Sie wissen sicher nicht, warum Sie hier sind… und das ist nur verständlich." Sie seufzte und sah sie einen Moment lang so an, als würde sie sie darum bitten, zu wissen, weswegen sie hier war.

„Nein, tut mir Leid, ich habe keine Ahnung."

McGonagall seufzte erneut und nickte. „Ja, natürlich nicht. Nun … Sie sind hier, weil Sie eine außergewöhnlich begabte Hexe sind … sehr klug und gewandt im Zaubern. Und … und weil ich Sie zu kennen glaube, weil ich Ihre Großmutter kenne und Sie ihr sehr ähnlich zu sein scheinen. Außerdem… ich sage es Ihnen einfach. Wie Professor Dumbledore heute Abend bereits gesagt hat, spricht alles dafür, dass …Sie-wissen-schon-wer wieder hier ist. Als er das erste Mal an der Macht war, gab es eine Widerstandsorganisation, die von Professor Dumbledore ins Leben gerufen worden war: Den Orden des Phönix. Nun, Professor Dumbledore ist im Moment damit beschäftigt, ihn wieder ins Leben zu rufen und ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie bereit wären Ihre Dienste anzubieten."

Stefanie hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Der Orden des Phönix? Eine Widerstandsorganisation? Davon hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört. „Aber…was…"

Doch sie hob die Hand. „Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt."

„Nein, ich meine, ja…. Ich frage mich nur… ich gehe doch noch zur Schule… was soll ich von Hogwarts aus tun können?"

„Glauben Sie mir", sagte McGonagall mit düsterer Stimme. „Es wird genug geben, das Sie von hier aus tun können."

„Wer ist denn noch dabei?", erkundigte sie sich, weil ihr nichts besseres einﬁel und Professor McGonagall räusperte sich. „Beispielsweise Bill, Charlie, Arthur und Molly Weasley. Allistor Moody, Remus Lupin… und noch weitere, die ihnen weniger bekannt sein dürften."

„Die Weasleys?", fragte sie überrascht und versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie Mrs. Weasley mit einem Todesser kämpfte.

„Ja, dieses Mal schon. Beim letzten Mal hatte Molly Weasley sieben kleine Kinder, da hat sie unsere Sache nicht so aktiv unterstützt, wie sie es jetzt tun will…" Sie nickte nachdenklich, mehr zu sich selbst, als an Stefanie gewandt, und fuhr sich durch das perfekt zurückgesteckte Haar. Sie sah schrecklich müde aus.

„Sie weiß noch nicht, dass ich Sie das frage und ich bin sicher, dass sie dagegen sein wird. Sie sind volljährig, aber in ihren Augen immer noch ein Kind, weil sie selbst Söhne in Ihrem Alter hat."

„Die würden sicher auch sofort dabei sein", überlegte Stefanie und Professor McGonagall lächelte.

„Vermutlich. Aber das wird Molly nicht gefallen."

„Und…was genau verlangen Sie jetzt von mir?", fragte Stefanie nach, weil sie immer noch nicht wusste, was das Ganze jetzt genau sollte.

„Erst einmal nichts… wir sind noch auf der Suche nach einem Hauptquartier…aber … ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber es ist wichtig, dass es in dieser Schule Menschen gibt, die dem Orden nahe stehen. Wenn Sie nächste Woche… Sie haben Ihre Prüfung ja geschaﬀt… nach London kommen könnten… nach Kings Cross, von mir aus, wo ich Sie abholen werde …"

Stefanie nickte langsam. Sie hatte zu viele Fragen, um eine davon klar formulieren zu können, weswegen sie einfach das fragte, was ihr in den Sinn kam. „Professor…was sagt Professor Dumbeldore zu ihrer Idee, mich einzubinden?"

Die Professorin blickte auf und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Er kennt Sie, er kannte Ihre Großmutter und vor allem kennt er mich. Er hält Sie für eine äußerst fähige Hexe und einen wichtigen Stein in der Schule … solange Sie noch dort sind. Und danach wird man Sie mit oﬀenen Armen voll und ganz im Orden aufnehmen…"


	80. Eine Woche Zuhause

**79\. Eine Woche Zuhause**

Das Gespräch mit McGonagall stimmte Stefanie sehr nachdenklich und sie sprach nicht viel, als sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Die Zwillinge zeigten sich zwar neugierig, aber McGonagall hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle es derweil niemandem erzählen und, auf Stefanies berechtigten Einwand hin, sie könne es nicht vor ihren besten Freunden geheim halten, angedeutet, dass die Zwillinge es sowieso von ihren Eltern erfahren würden.

Sie verkroch sich bald, unter dem Vorwand, ihren Koﬀer packen zu müssen, nach oben in ihr Bett und lag noch lange wach, um ihre Gedanken kreisen zu lassen. In dieser Nacht schlief sie sehr schlecht, aber als sie am Morgen erwachte, musste sie erschrocken feststellen, dass sie tatsächlich verschlafen hatte.

So hatte sie ihre liebe Mühe damit, ihren Koﬀer in aller Hast zu packen und in ihren Beutel zu stopfen, in die Große Halle, zu laufen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie zu spät zum Frühstück gekommen war. Der Gedanke, jetzt neun Stunden lang ohne etwas anständiges im Magen im Zug zu sitzen, war ihr unerträglich, weswegen sie sich rasch hinunter in die Küche schlich, hoﬀend, dass die Hauselfen in den Ferien keinen Urlaub hatten. Aber nein, ﬁel ihr ein und sie musste grinsen, wenn dem so wäre, könnte Hermine sich doch für gar nichts mehr einsetzen.

Tatsächlich traf sie in der Küche auf genug Hauselfen, die ihr rasch weiterhelfen konnten und sie mit Toast, aber auch mit Pfannkuchen und frischem Obst vollstopften. Sobald sie satt war, begab sie sich nach oben, wo sie, zu ihrem Schreck, feststellte, dass die Koﬀer bereits weggebracht worden waren. Nicht, dass sie nun auch noch den Zug verpasste!

Sie sprintete nach draußen, wo sich nur noch eine einzige Kutsche befand. Wenigstens etwas, dachte sie und öﬀnete erleichtert den Verschlag. Im Inneren erblickte sie eine Reihe von Slytherins aus ihrem Jahrgang – Adian Pucey, Miles Bletchley und David Huﬀy, die aufsahen, als sie die Türe öﬀnete.

„Hi", brachte Stefanie, ein wenig außer Atem, heraus und kletterte in die Kutschte, ohne zu fragen, ob sie denn gerne gesehen wäre. Es war ihr eigentlich relativ egal, denn sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Außerdem war Miles einer der drei und mit ihm verstand sie sich inzwischen ja gut.

„Stefanie, womit verdienen wir diese Ehre?", fragte der blonde Lockenkopf in diesem Moment und rückte zur Seite, damit sie sich neben ihn setzen konnte.

„Ich habe verschlafen", erklärte sie schlicht und seufzte, während die Kutsche sich in Bewegung setzte und ihr Kopf leicht nach hinten in die Lehne gedrückt wurde.

„Und deine Freunde haben nicht auf dich gewartet?" Huﬀy warf ihr einen fragenden, aber nicht hinterhältigen Blick zu. Es ﬁel zwar schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass nicht die Absicht, Zwietracht zu säen, hinter der Aussage stand, aber Stefanie versuchte, so zu tun, als wäre dem nicht so.

„Nein, ich weiß gar nicht, ob sie mich überhaupt vermisst haben." Sie lächelte verhalten, während sie sich innerlich tatsächlich fragte, ob es ihnen denn überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war. Aber sie wollte sie nicht vorschnell verurteilen – vielleicht hatten sie ihr einen Platz im Zug freigehalten.

„Naja, wir können dich schwer raustreten, also – Willkommen in unserer Kutsche." Aidan Pucey grinste sie an und seltsamerweise kam Stefanie dieses Zeichen der Freundlichkeit echt vor. Was hatte sich verändert? Das waren immerhin immer noch Slytherins...

„Danke, ich weiß das zu schätzen."

Es war tatsächlich ein wenig seltsam, mit diesen drei Jungen, von denen zwei zugegebenermaßen nicht halb so schlimm waren, wie die meisten anderen ihres Hauses, und einem, dem sie inzwischen viel näher stand, als noch vor einem Jahr, in einer Kutsche zu fahren und sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, als wären sie ganz normale Menschen! Es gab keine Beleidigungen, keine untergründigen Drohungen oder ähnliches, nicht einmal böse Bemerkungen zu Harrys Sieg beim Turnier. Sie sprachen über Moody und darüber, dass er ein Todesser unter dem Deckmantel des Vielsafttranks gewesen war, oder darüber, dass man es an seinen Unterrichtsmethoden durchaus hätte merken können. Sie verglichen sämtliche Lehrer, die sie jemals in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehabt hatten und krönten Lupin zum Sieger, bevor sie den Bahnhof erreichten.

Sie wusste, dass es mit den Zwillingen als ihre Begleitung nicht möglich gewesen wäre, ein so neutrales Gespräch mit diesen Klassenkameraden, die sie eigentlich seit sechs Jahren fast jeden Tag gesehen hatte, zu führen und das löste ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend aus. Vielleicht war auch sie selbst ein winziges bisschen reifer geworden, gerade erwachsen genug, um zu erkennen, dass ein Mensch mehr zu bieten hatte, als das Haus, in das der Sprechende Hut ihn eingeteilt hatte.

Und als sie vor den drei Jungen (die vermutlich in großen Landhäusern aufgewachsen waren, in denen Etikettenlehrer ihnen eingeschärft hatten, dass man die Dame vorlassen musste, wenn nicht sogar hilfreich die Hand zu reichen hatte...) in den Zug stieg, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie, wäre sie selbst eine Slytherin, vermutlich gut mit ihnen befreundet sein könnte.

„Das einzige Problem daran, als letztes zu kommen, ist es, dass man keinen Platz mehr bekommt...", murmelte Huﬀy hinter ihr, während sie den Flur entlang ging und in jedes Abteil spähte, auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden.

Es war ernüchternd, denn als sie den dritten Wagon durchquert hatten, erblickte sie die Zwillinge tatsächlich – in Begleitung von Harry, Ron und Hermine und in einem vollen Abteil. Was für tolle Freunde sie doch hatte, die ihr nicht einmal einen Platz freihalten konnten...

Sie lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe nicht auf sich, sondern ging an der Türe vorbei und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Irgendwo würde sie schon etwas ﬁnden.

„Hey, hier sind vier Plätze!", verkündete Pucey schließlich, als sie schon im vorletzten Wagon angekommen waren. Die zwei anderen Plätze waren von Zweitklässlern aus Huﬄepuﬀ eingenommen, die sie zwar böse anfunkelten, um sie fernzuhalten, aber von denen sie sich nicht einschüchtern ließen.

Die Gruppe ließ sich in dem Abteil nieder, Stefanie neben Miles, und nachdem sie eine Weile über Banalitäten gesprochen hatten, fragte Miles sie beiläuﬁg nach ihrer Großmutter.

„Wirst du sie im Sommer sehen?"

Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Klar, ich muss ihr ja den Ring vorbeibringen. Zum Glück kann ich jetzt apparieren, sonst wäre das schon wieder eine lange Anreise geworden..." Sie dachte an ihren Radmarathon im letzten Sommer und verzog ihren Mund zu einer Grimasse.

„Stimmt, das habe ich schon fast wieder vergessen...", erwiderte Miles, für den, als Flohpulverbenutzer mit Kamin eine lange Reise sicher etwas ungewöhnliches wäre. „Und Zaubern können wir jetzt auch... mal sehen, vielleicht wird es jetzt nicht ganz so langweilig in den Ferien."

Das löste eine Debatte über Freizeitbeschäftigungen aus, mit der sie sich über einen guten Teil der Fahrt angelten und als der Zug schließlich in London einfuhr, hatte Stefanie nicht das Gefühl, auch nur eine Minute gelangweilt gewesen zu sein. Sie verabschiedete sich von den dreien (denn mit ihnen am Bahnsteig von den Zwillingen gesehen werden, wollte sie dann doch nicht) und verließ den Zug alleine.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da erblickte sie die beiden, und sie schienen erstaunlich guter Laune (dafür, dass sie jetzt neun Stunden ohne sie verbracht hatten!).

„Steph!", brach es aus George hervor und er rannte zu ihr. „Du glaubst nicht, was passiert ist!"

„Hängt davon ab, was denn passiert ist…", meinte sie ein wenig verwirrt und sah sie fragend an. „Klingt aber so, als wäre es etwas Gutes."

„Etwas Gutes? Es ist etwas Fantastisches!" Die beiden waren wirklich vollkommen aus dem Häuschen und strahlten sie an, als hätten sie soeben ein Spiel gegen Slytherin gewonnen.

Also schob Stefanie den Unmut darüber, dass die beiden keinen Platz für sie reserviert und ihre Abwesenheit scheinbar nicht einmal bemerkt hatten, beiseite und ließ ihre Neugierde die Überhand gewinnen.

„Was denn?", drängte sie also, doch die beiden grinsten sich an und schienen soeben beschlossen zu haben, sie ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen.

„Jetzt sagt es schon! Ihr seid ja richtig gemein!"

„Also gut….", begann Fred und schien sich noch zurückzuhalten, aber dann konnte George nicht mehr länger schweigen und sagte ziemlich schnell: „Harry hat uns seinen Gewinn geschenkt!"

„Seinen…was?! Oh mein Gott! Das ist absolut fantastisch!", kreischte sie und konnte nicht anders, als sie beide auf einmal zu umarmen. „Das ist das beste, das allerbeste, das euch passieren konnte! Euch stehen alle Türen oﬀen!"

„Wie wahr", sagte George und schien ziemlich zufrieden mit der momentanen Situation. „Wir müssen uns nur noch nach einer geeigneten Lokalität umsehen und ein wenig weiter entwickeln, aber dann…"

„An Geld mangelt es jetzt nicht mehr."

Stefanie spürte, dass ihr Gesicht vor Aufregung glühte, während sie von Glückshormonen durchﬂutet wurde. Nach all dem Theater mit Bagman, war Harrys Schenkung wirklich ihre Rettung! Aber wie wunderbar – wie großzügig es doch von dem Jungen war, das zu tun! Einfach so! Hatte sie ihn bisher stets mit Respekt und einem Maß an Sympathie, wie es für ihren Altersabstand und Geschlechtsunterschied angemessen war, betrachtet, so kam nun ehrliche Bewunderung für diese Seite seines Charakters hinzu. Immerhin hatte er damit die Zukunft ihrer beiden besten Freunden um so vieles einfacher gemacht! Nun konnten die Zwillinge endlich doch ihrem Traum nachgehen und die Geldsorge war ein für alle Mal aus der Welt geschaﬀt. Es war wie ein Wunder.

Sie wollte ihnen noch so einiges sagen, mit ihnen reden, aber in diesem Moment ertönte eine Stimme, die laut Stefanies Namen rief: „Stefanie! Wir müssen los! Oder willst du gleich mal zeigen, wie gut du apparieren kannst?"

Es war Mariechen, wie Stefanie feststellte, als sie sich umdrehte.

„Oh, ja, du hast Recht! Der Portschlüssel!"

Kurz wandte sie sich noch zu den Zwillingen, drückte jedem einen Kuss auf die Wange und winkte ihnen zum Abschied zu. „Machts gut, ich hoﬀe, wir sehen uns in den Ferien!"

„Wir schreiben dir, sobald wir Mum gefragt haben, ob du kommen darfst!"

Aber Stefanie wusste schon, dass das nicht so laufen würde. Zwar hatte sie noch keine Ahnung, was am nächsten Samstag geschehen würde und was McGonagall mit ihr vor hatte, aber vermutlich würde sie nicht im Fuchsbau wohnen, auch, wenn die Weasleys ebenfalls im Orden waren.

„Bis dann."

„Komm Stefanie!", rief Marie wieder und Stefanie nahm ihre Beine in die Hand, froh, dass sie ihr Gepäck, bis auf die Eule, nicht in der Hand tragen musste.

Es wurde ein Lauf quer durch London, bis sie endlich außer Atem im Tropfenden Kessel ankamen. Stefanie hielt sich die Hand in die Hüfte, während sie durch den Schankraum in den Hinterhof gingen. Marie hatte eine missmutige Miene aufgesetzt und sah wirklich nicht gerade glücklich aus.

„Was musstest du denn noch mit ihnen herumschäkern? Ich meine, du weißt doch, dass wir losmüssen."

Sie traten in den Hof und Marie blieb abrupt stehen, als sie sahen, wie das Fass vor ihren Augen verschwand. „Da haben wir den Salat! Alles deine Schuld! Und dafür sind wir durch die halbe Stadt gerannt!"

Mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen wandte sie sich zu Stefanie und funkelte sie an. „Danke!"

Stefanie seufzte, aber dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ist ja nicht so, als könnte man nicht nach Übersee apparieren. Daniel hat es dieses Mal immerhin auch gemacht."

„Ich hab aber gehört, dass das total schwer sein soll! Deswegen wollte ich es nicht", maulte Marie, nahm aber Stefanies Hand, ehe sie sie misstrauisch ansah. „Bist du schon mal zu zweit appariert?"

„Nein", murmelte sie und schloss ihre Augen. Marie hatte Recht. Es war schon schwer genug, alleine über eine so große Distanz zu apparieren und zu zweit war es noch kniﬄiger. Eigentlich eine Selbstmordmission für eine unerfahrene Hexe wie sie.

Aber nein, so durfte sie erst gar nicht denken. Sie mussten nach Hause und es ging nur so. Natürlich, sie hätte auch einen Portschlüssel erschaﬀen können – sie wusste wie es ging – aber auch, dass es illegal war.

Also riss sie sich am Riemen und dachte fest an die Hütte, bei der ihre Mutter jetzt sicher verzweifelt auf das leere Fass starrte, mit dem sie hätten kommen müssen und mit ihrem ganzen Sein wünschte sie sich verzweifelt, dort zu sein. Es musste funktionieren. Es musste.

Als sie einen Schritt nach vorne tat, wusste sie, dass es geklappt hatte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper sich zusammenzog und ihr wurde übel, was sonst nicht passierte.

Sie konnte hören, wie Mariechen aufkeuchte und taumelte, weswegen sie ihre Augen aufschlug. Sie sah ihre Mutter, die neben der Hütte stand und recht verwirrt aussah. Ein schneller Seitenblick zeigte, dass Mariechen heil angekommen war, ohne zersplittert zu sein und Erleichterung durchﬂutete Stefanie, während ihr ziemlich schwindelig wurde. Sie musste einige Male blinzeln, während die Welt um sie herum nicht aufhören wollte, sich zu drehen und ihre Hände zitterten vor Schwäche.

„Ach du meine Güte", stammelte ihre Mutter und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Was…?"

„Stefanie musste unbedingt noch mit Fred und George eine richtig lange Unterhaltung führen", murrte Marie, die die Reise scheinbar nur Nerven, aber keine Kraft gekostet hatte, und nahm Whiskeys Weidenkörbchen in die Hand, die zuvor noch Stefanies umschlossen hatte. „Deswegen haben wir den Portschlüssel versäumt."

„Aber zum Glück", betonte Stefanie schnell, während sie versuchte, aufrecht stehenzubleiben, „kann ich ja inzwischen apparieren."

„Ja, das hast du uns geschrieben", meinte ihre Mutter, immer noch ein wenig irritiert, und nahm Mariechen ihren Koﬀer ab. Dann schlenderten sie langsam zum Auto. „Nun, wie war euer Jahr noch so? Marie, deine Prüfungen?"

„Oh, sie waren ganz gut. Also, ich darf nächstes Jahr in die vierte Klasse gehen."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Und du, Stefanie?"

„Wie immer. Okay." Sie grinste schwach und stieg dann in das Auto ein, erleichtert darüber, endlich sitzen zu können. Auch ihre Knie zitterten und sie fragte sich, ob es wohl genauso anstrengend war, wenn man alleine über eine solche Distanz apparierte. Immerhin würde sie es am Ende der Woche tun müssen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einen Stärkungstrank besorgen... hatte sie nicht einen aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht mitgehen lassen? War er nicht irgendwo in ihrem Beutel...?

Mariechen hatte sich am Beifahrersitz breit gemacht, weswegen sie hinten sitzen musste, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Sie hatte nicht vor, noch sonderlich oft in ihrem Leben mit einem Auto zu fahren.

„Ah, Mama", entschied sie gleich vorneweg klarzustellen, als sie an den Feldern und Wiesen vorbeifuhren. „Ich bin nur eine Woche da… dann geh ich wieder nach Britannien…"

Sie hätte vielleicht besser daran getan, es als Frage zu formulieren, anstatt ihre Mutter vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen, denn diese kniﬀ nun missmutig ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Tatsächlich? Und wie kommen wir dazu?"

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", fragte Marie im selben Moment und Stefanie überlegte schnell, was sie sagen sollte. Die Wahrheit war wohl eher keine gute Idee, aber was außer der Wahrheit käme ihr nahe?

„Äh… ich würde halt gerne dort sein?"

„Eigentlich haben wir gehoﬀt, wir hätten dich einmal zwei Monate bei uns. Außerdem haben wir ein Haus am See gekauft, das wir ein wenig entrümpeln und neu streichen müssen. Da könnten wir auch Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Ich bin erwachsen", sagte Stefanie schlicht und als ihre Mutter ihre Augenbrauen in die Luft hob, fügte sie hinzu: „Zumindest in den Augen von Zauberern. Ich kann und darf zaubern, wann immer ich will und ich kann auch machen, was ich will. Wenn ihr wollt, schwing ich einmal meinen Zauberstab und das Haus ist sauber, gut, aber danach werde ich trotzdem nach London gehen. Ich habe es jemandem versprochen."

Daraufhin sagte ihre Mutter nichts mehr und schweigend rollten sie in die Einfahrt des Hauses.

Als das Auto hielt und ihre Mutter den Motor abstellte, wurde Stefanie klar, dass weder sie noch Marie etwas über Cedric erzählt hatten. Sie wusste nicht, wieso Marie klug genug gewesen war, zu schweigen, aber sie persönlich hielt es für besser, nichts zu sagen. Ihre Eltern waren schon panisch geworden, als sich die Kammer des Schreckens geöﬀnet hatte. Wenn sie ihnen nun erzählen würden, dass der dunkelste Magier aller Zeiten wieder hier wäre, würden sie sie sicherlich von der Schule nehmen und das wollte Stefanie auf jeden Fall verhindern.

Außerdem würden sie es sicher nicht gut heißen, dass sie einer Wiederstandgruppe beitrat, denn das war vermutlich nicht ganz ungefährlich, auch, wenn das, was sie tun konnte, höchstens Nachsitzen provozieren konnte, wie sie vermutete.

Seufzend öﬀnete sie die Wagentüre und stieg aus. Ihre Mutter half Marie mit ihrem Gepäck, sagte aber immer noch nichts, und Stefanie ging ebenfalls schweigend ins Haus.

Ein altbekannter, vertrauter und längst vergessener Geruch schlug ihr entgegen. Ja, es roch immer gleich hier. Sie schnupperte kurz, dann stieg sie langsam die Treppe hinauf. Inzwischen fühlte sie sich schon wenig wenig besser, was sie erleichterte. Aus den Briefen ihrer Eltern war hervorgegangen, dass Christoph, der ja nicht mehr Zuhause lebte, sondern schon studierte, in den Ferien eigentlich hierher kommen wollte. Zu sehen war von ihm allerdings nichts. Nun, vielleicht war er in diesem Haus am See, das ihre Eltern gekauft hatten.

Warum eigentlich? Wofür brauchten sie ein Sommerhaus? Nur, weil sie es sich leisten konnten?

Mit einem Kopfschütteln dachte Stefanie an die Weasleys, die, wenn alle Zuhause waren, so dicht zusammenrücken mussten, dass ganze Zimmer geräumt wurden. Die Zwillinge, die zu viert mit Ron und Harry in einem Raum hatten schlafen müssen, oder Ginny, die sich ihr Zimmer mit ihr und Hermine teilen musste…

Und ihre Familie hatte Geld für ein verdammtes zweites Haus am See, was hieß, dass es wahnsinnig teuer gewesen sein musste.

Stefanie stieß ihre Zimmertüre auf und stellte Ivys Käﬁg auf den Schreibtisch, der so aussah, als hätte ihre Mutter ihn erst heute abgestaubt. Dann brachte sie eine Ewigkeit damit zu, ihren Koﬀer aus dem Beutel zu holen. Als sie es endlich geschaﬀt hatte, knalle sie ihn mit einem ächzenden Geräusch auf den Boden und begann, ihn auszuräumen. Sie sortierte mit schnellem Blick aus, was sie nicht mehr trug, nicht mehr geﬁel und nicht mehr passte, und legte die Sachen, die sie weiterhin tragen wollte, zurück in den Koﬀer. Außerdem räumte sie erstmals auch mehr Sommerkleidung hinein, weil sie jetzt ja den ganzen Sommer in England verbringen würde und mehr brauchte. Und, sie wusste nicht genau warum, auch schönere Sachen, wie ein eleganteres Muggelkleid, das sie im Vorjahr bekommen hatte, oder ein Sommerkleid, hochhackelige Schuhe und ein wenig Schmuck, sofern er nicht zu kindlich war. Das hieß, dass es am Ende nur ein paar Ohrringe waren, denn alle andern hatten Plasitikpferde oder Einhörner dargestellt.

Als sie fertig war, klappte sie ihren Koﬀer wieder zu und machte sich an die Bücher. Hier war es einfacher, weil sie einfach fast alle mitnahm. Immerhin standen ihre UTZs an, da würde sie dankbar sein, wenn sie in alten Büchern nachschlagen konnte, wie die genaue Deﬁnition von etwas lautete. Nur auf die Lockhartbücher verzichtete sie gerne. Bei Gelegenheit würde sie sie verbrennen.

Die Zeit verging und zum Abendessen verließ Stefanie ihr Zimmer. Marie saß schon am Tisch und erzählte ihrer Mutter vom Weihnachtball und von Anthony Goldstein, der ja ‚soooo süß' war. Ihr Vater war gerade dabei, seine Schuhe gegen Hausschuhe auszutauschen und schien nicht zuzuhören. Dafür bemerkte er Stefanie.

„Na, meine Große?", begrüßte er sie und sie ließ sich von ihm umarmen. „Du siehst wirklich erwachsen aus, muss ich sagen." Er lächelte und sie lächelte zurück.

„Danke. Du siehst auch jünger aus, als du bist."

Das brachte ihm zum Lachen und Stefanie dachte daran, dass er auch in 20 Jahren noch jünger aussehen würde. Er war ein Zauberer und Zauberer waren langlebiger als normaler Menschen. Er würde ihre Mutter um einige Jahrzehnte überleben. Ob er sich dann Gedanken darüber machen würde, ob er anders war? Ob sie es ihm dann sagen sollte?

Sie wusste es nicht.

Als sie wenig später alle am Tisch saßen und ihre Mutter eine Karaﬀe mit Saft hinauf stellte, wandte sie sich an ihren Mann. „Weißt du, dass unsere Tochter vorhat, die Ferien wieder in England zu verbringen? Und zwar schon ab nächster Woche!"

„Ach, hast du?", fragte er und sah Mariechen an, die auﬂachte. „Nicht ich!"

Er schmunzelte. „Nur ein Scherz." Dann suchte er den Blick seiner Frau. „Wenn sie das möchte… Kinder werden eben erwachsen und wir wussten von Anfang an, dass alles anders wird, wenn sie nach Hogwarts geht. Warte nur, in ein paar Jahren wird es mit Marie genau dasselbe sein."

Als seine Frau nichts sagte, seufzte er. „Sie werden eben selbstständiger. Welche Elfjährige fährt schon ganz alleine in eine neue Schule und wird nicht einmal zum Bahnhof begleitet? Wenn man das schaﬀt, darf man wohl auch mit 17 nur eine Woche im Jahr bei seinen Eltern vorbeischauen. Spätestens nächstes Jahr wäre es sowieso so gekommen, denn ich nehme nicht an, dass du in Österreich leben und arbeiten willst?" Nun sah er zu Stefanie, die ein wenig rot wurde und ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, eher nicht." Als sie sah, wie sich das Gesicht ihrer Mutter verdüsterte, sagte sie schnell: „Aber das liegt eher daran, dass man hier als Hexe nichts machen kann! Ich will Heilerin werden und hier gibt es nicht einmal ein magisches Krankenhaus!"

„Von mir aus!", meinte ihre Mutter mit schriller Stimme und stellte die Teller viel zu laut ab. „Von mir aus! Dann soll sie eben die Ferien auch noch woanders verbringen! Aber wehe, du hast keinen guten Grund dafür!"

Während der nächsten Tage war ihre Mutter nicht gerade in bester Laune und Stefanie war richtig froh, dass sie noch keinen Urlaub hatte und jeden Tag zur Arbeit musste.

Mariechen verbrachte die Zeit gerne draußen, oder indem sie sich Möbelhauskataloge ansah um schon einmal überlegte, wie sie ihr Zimmer im Haus am See einrichten sollte. Dafür hatte Stefanie kein Interesse. Sie zog sich mit ihren Büchern zurück oder tüftelte über Zaubern und Ideen für Scherzartikel.

Am Donnerstag ﬁel ihr dann schlagartig ein, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte.

Sie wühlte gerade in ihrem Beutel, auf der Suche nach ein wenig Geld, nur für den Fall, dass ihre Mutter sich weigern würde, ihr welches zu geben, und fand stattdessen den Ring der Bletchleys.

Den, den sie ihrer Großmutter geben wollte.

„Oh Mist", murmelte sie und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach Mittag, sie hatte also einige Stunden Zeit, um ihn ihrer Großmutter zu geben. Nur schnell apparieren und schon…

Sofern man direkt in den Garten apparieren konnte. So wie sie ihre Oma kannte, war das sicher nicht möglich. Nun, sie würde einfach vor das Haus apparieren, nahm sie sich vor und schloss ihre Augen, sich auf das Grundstück konzentrierend.

Ein rascher Schritt nach vorne, das gewohnte Gefühl des Apparierens und schon fand sie sich vor dem Cottage ihrer Großmutter wieder. Keine Übelkeit. Keine Schwäche.

„Das ist einfach echt praktisch", grinste sie zufrieden und ging auf das Gartentor zu. Sie wusste, dass ein Hausfriedenszauber auf dem Grundstück lag und ihre Oma vermutlich schon wusste, dass sie hier war.

Tatsächlich, noch ehe sie auch nur einen Schritt in den Garten gesetzt hatte, öﬀnete sich die Haustüre und ihre Großmutter kam heraus.

„Stefanie!" Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und Stefanie ging schnell zu ihr, um sich umarmen zu lassen. „Ich habe mir fast gewünscht, dass du kommen würdest"

„Fast?", fragte Stefanie und löste sich grinsend von ihr. Heute trug ihre Oma eine modische Bluse und dunkle Jeans. Sie sah nicht viel älter aus, als Stefanies eigene Mutter.

„Nun", meinte sie und lächelte, „ich war schon ein wenig beleidigt, weil du nicht schon früher gekommen bist. Ich habe schon vor Tagen mit dir gerechnet! Aber jetzt erzähl mir vom Ball! Ich habe gehört, du hättest mit Miles Bletchley getanzt…"

Sie führte sie nach hinten in den Garten, während Stefanie sich fragte, seit wann McGonagall so eine Klatschtante war. „Sag mal, erzählt McGonagall dir eigentlich alles? Alles?!"

„Oh, nur das, was sie auch mitbekommt…" Abigail lächelte und setzte sich in einen Gartenstuhl, der auf der Terrasse stand. Stefanie setzte sich in einen zweiten und schlug die Beine übereinander, während sie auf die blühenden Büsche und grünen Bäume sah.

„Ja", gab sie schließlich zu, „Ich habe mit ihm getanzt…."

„Dem Charme eines Bletchleys kann man sich eben schwer entziehen." In den Augen ihrer Oma tauchte wieder jene Verklärung auf, die Stefanie sagte, dass sie an Mikael dachte.

„Ich habe ihm den Ring gegeben… und er… also, das ist für dich." Sie zog den Ring heraus und reichte ihn ihrer Oma.

„Aber den hab ich dir doch geschenkt", wehrte Abigail schon ab, noch ehe sie sah, worum es sich handelte. Als sie erkannte, welcher Ring es war, sah sie Stefanie fragend an. „Aber…du sagtest doch, du hättest ihn ihm gegeben?"

„Habe ich auch. Aber er meinte, dass jeder den Ring bekommen sollte, der eigentlich ihm gehört und seiner Meinung steht unser Ring seinem Großvater zu und dir Mikeals…"

„Das ist… rührend."

Stefanie konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, wie sie versuchte, ihre Gefühle vor ihr zu verbergen und nicht zu zeigen, wie sie darüber dachte. Für Stefanie aber war klar, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, darüber zu denken, nämlich die, unglaublich berührt davon zu sein und sämtliche Liebesgefühle wieder zu spüren.

„Er hat ein Bild von dir, weißt du", sagte Stefanie nach einer Weile und Abigail sah auf. „Wer?"

„Mikael. Miles hat es gesehen und ihn irgendwann gefragt, wer es ist. Es steht in seinem Arbeitszimmer… Dort, wo eigentlich genauso gut das Bild seiner verstorbenen Frau stehen könnte. Ich glaube, er liebt dich immer noch."

Sie sah vorsichtig auf und versuchte, eine Regung in den Augen ihrer Oma zu erkennen, aber sie sah nichts. Nur, dass Abigail ihre Augen ein wenig zusammenkniﬀ und den Ring beiseite legte. „Wenn, dann ist es eine Erinnerung, die er liebt. Oder glaubst du, ich habe mich in 50 Jahren nicht verändert?"

Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. „Wer weiß. Ihr seid beide verwitwet und empﬁndet noch etwas für den anderen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du nicht nach England gehst…."

„Solche Liebessachen überlasse ich lieber den jüngeren", antwortete ihre Oma mit steifer Stimme, aber Stefanie sah den Blick, den sie auf den Ring warf. Und, eindeutig um vom Thema abzulenken, ﬁng sie wieder mit dem Ball an. „Also, wie ist Miles so?"

Stefanie zuckte betont desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Er ist okay. Aber nichts für mich." Sie versuchte, zu lächeln.

„Du solltest dich nicht an der Häusersache aufhängen", sagte ihre Oma wieder einmal. „Es ist doch egal, was die Zwillinge, oder sonst jemand denkt. Wenn man jemanden liebt, dann gibt es keine Grenzen."

„Genau. Es gibt keine Grenzen. Auch das Alter ist keine Grenze."

Doch ihre Oma ging nicht darauf ein, weswegen Stefanie tief seufzte. „Weißt du, du missverstehst mich. Nur, weil du seinen Opa geliebt hast, heißt das nicht, dass ich Miles lieben muss. Ja, er ist toll, aber in seiner Nähe fühle ich mich ein kleines bisschen so, als wäre ich seine Schwester. Und seien wir uns ehrlich: Er ist beinahe mein Bruder, zumindest wäre er das, wenn du und sein Opa euch mal zusammenraufen könntet."

Abigail verzog missmutig ihren Mund und stand ebenfalls auf. „Du redest, als hätten wir uns gestern gestritten, aber so ist es nicht. Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du glaubst! Wir haben uns mehr als 50 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und beide viel erlebt, in diesen Jahren. Und wer sagt, dass wir das überhaupt beide wollen? Uns wiedersehen? Nur, weil ihr beide eine romantische Vorstellung davon habt, uns zusammen zu bringen … "

Sie verstummte und winkte schließlich ab, um sich wieder zu setzen. Stefanie betrachtete sie eine Weile, dann ließ sie sich ebenfalls wieder in ihren Stuhl sinken.

„Gut", sagte sie dann kühl. „Mach was du willst. Lass die Chance auf einen Partner für deine letzten 50 Lebensjahre dahinziehen, nimm sie nicht wahr, es ist deine Sache. Aber was zwischen Miles und mir ist, das ist meine Sache, und seine. Wenn ich sage, dass ich für ihn nichts empﬁnde, dann stimmt das. Versuch nicht, durch mich zu leben. Ich bin nicht du."

„Ist es denn so?", fragte Abigail nach einer Weile. „Dass du nichts empﬁndest?"

Stefanie nickte. „Ja", sagte sie entschieden und redete sich selbst gut zu. Sie musste ihr nichts von dem Ball erzählen. Das war einmalige gewesen, absolut einmalig. Sie verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis ihn noch einmal zu küssen oder näher zu kommen. Es war, als hätten sie in diesen Momenten wirklich anstelle ihrer Großeltern gehandelt, als hätten diese durch sie gelebt. Aber sie selbst – nein, sie musste nicht dieselben Fehler wie ihre Oma machen, weil sie nicht auf dieselbe Art und Weise dachte und empfand. Miles mochte das Potenzial für einen guten Freund und loyalen Vertrauten haben, aber nicht für jemanden, den sie lieben konnte wie ihre Eltern sich liebten.

„Ja", wiederholte sie und stand wieder auf, um ihren Blick kurz durch den Garten schweifen zu lassen, „er ist für mich niemand, mit dem ich mein Lebtag verbringen möchte. Er ist nett, und ein Mensch, der genauso gut in ein anderes Haus, als nach Slytherin, passen würde, was ja für ihn spricht, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er für mich nicht bedeutet, was Mikael für dich ist."

Abigail seufzte aber dann nickte sie. „Na gut. Wenn du dir da sicher bist, werde ich dir nichts Gegenteiliges über deine eigene Gefühlswelt erzählen."

Eine Pause trat ein und Stefanie verspürte langsam das Bedürfnis, zu gehen. Sie hatte ihrer Oma den Ring gegeben und Abigail ließ anscheinend sowieso nicht mit sich reden, was Mikael anbelangte. Eher schien sie eine störrische und sture alte Frau zu sein, wie so viele es waren, die eine falsche Entscheidung getroﬀen hatten.

„Du hast selbst gesagt", murmelte Stefanie schließlich, „dass es damals nicht falsch war, hierher zu kommen und ihn zu verlassen. Es war dein Weg, der Weg, den du gewählt hast. Und es stimmt, man hat nur eine Chance, das Richtige zu tun. Ich sage, es war richtig, das zu tun, weil sonst würde es mich nicht geben. Aber jetzt, jetzt ist es das Falsche, weiter hier herum zu sitzen und was auch immer zu tun. Du hast die Chance, den Rest deines Lebens nicht alleine verbringen zu müssen, sondern mit jemandem, den du immer geliebt hast. Ich will dir nicht sagen, wie du dein Leben zu leben hast, weil ich es mir von dir auch nicht anhören will, aber du wärst dumm, es nicht zu versuchen."

Abigail schwieg und weil sie so lange nichts sagte, schüttelte Stefanie entschieden ihren Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich bin sicher, dass McGonagall dich über mich am Laufen halten wird. Mal sehen, vielleicht komm ich demnächst wieder vorbei, oder du besuchst mich in London, wenn dir danach ist. Bis dann."

Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging sie um das Haus herum und durch das eiserne Tor hinaus, ehe sie disapparierte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Großmutter jetzt eine lange Zeit nachdenken würde. Oder hoﬀte es zumindest.


	81. Grimmauldplatz Nr 12

**80\. Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12**

Am Samstag um Punkt 11 Uhr apparierte Stefanie nach Kings Cross. Sie hatte sich von ihren Eltern und Mariechen verabschiedet, obwohl keiner von ihnen sehr zufrieden mit der Situation schien. Marie vor allem verstand nicht, wohin sie ging und sie konnte es ihr auch nicht sagen. Eigentlich konnte sie es niemandem sagen und sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob das gut so war, oder nicht.

Sie wusste zwar, dass die Weasleys auch im Orden waren, aber nicht, ob das zwangsläuﬁg bedeutete, dass sie sie sehen würde.

Es war deprimierend, in diese Richtung zu denken, weil sie erkennen musste, wie wenig sie wusste.

„Und die Leute halten mich für schlau", murmelte sie, während sie sich nach McGonagall umsah, jedoch nur Muggel erkannten, die zu ihrem Gleis eilten. „Dabei lass ich mich auf sowas ein, ohne zu wissen, was genau mich erwartet…"

Aber sie hatte durch das Apparieren ja die Möglichkeit jederzeit wieder zurück zu gehen, weswegen es ihr nicht ganz so schlimm vorkam. Dieses Mal, ohne Mariechen als zusätzliche Last, war ihr die Überbrückung der großen Distanz viel leichter gefallen. Zwar fühlte sie sich ein wenig ausgelaugt, aber ihr war weder schlecht noch schwindelig.

Ihr Blick glitt zu der großen Uhr, die an der gemauerten Ziegelwand prangte und inzwischen 11:03 anzeigte. Nun, sie war zumindest pünktlich, hatte sich auch nicht in Tag und Ort geirrt. Andererseits hatte McGonagall nur gesagt, sie sollte nach Kings Cross kommen, aber nicht, wohin genau. Weil Stefanie den Bahnhof unübersichtlich und groß fand, entschloss sie sich, einfach am Eingang zu warten, wo sie in McGonagalls Position auch warten würde.

Und tatsächlich entdeckte sie sie dort. Sie erkannte sie an den streng hochgesteckten Haaren, allerdings trug die Professorin heute keinen Hut und auch keinen Umhang, sondern einen merkwürdigen, karierten Faltenrock und eine Bluse, was einfach nicht zu ihr passen wollte. Auch sie schien sich nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen und sah sich angestrengt nach ihr um. Als sie sie erblickte, atmete sie sichtbar erleichtert auf und hastete auf sie zu.

„Endlich, Stefanie!", rief sie und dachte oﬀenbar nicht daran, sie zu Siezen, wie sie es sonst tat.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor, ich wusste nicht, wo genau ich hin sollte.."

„Nun, jetzt sind Sie ja da." McGonagall strich sich über das perfekt zurückgekämmte Haar und wirkte nervös. „Gehen wir."

„Wohin? Apparieren wir nicht?", fragte Stefanie irritiert, aber folgte der Professorin auf die Straße.

„Nun, nein, ich möchte lieber ein Stück gehen…. Um mit Ihnen zu reden."

„Wie Sie wollen." Also gingen sie durch die belebten Londoner Straßen und Stefanie hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass McGonagall sich hier, unter Muggeln, alles andere als wohl fühlte, obwohl sie niemand wirklich beachtete, weil ihre Kleidung zwar nicht ganz gewöhnlich, aber auch nicht auﬀällig war.

„Also… hat der Orden jetzt ein Quartier gefunden?", fragte Stefanie neugierig und McGonagall nickte.

„Ja, das hat er. Inzwischen wurde der Orden, so gut es geht, wieder aufgestellt und jemand hat uns ein Haus als Quartier zur Verfügung gestellt, wo Sie auch wohnen werden. Keine Angst", sagte sie schnell, noch ehe Stefanie etwas fragen konnte, „Nicht alleine natürlich. In ein paar Tagen kommt auch die Familie Weasley."

„Oh, gut", sagte Stefanie und musste grinsen. Das klang ja so, als würde sie die Ferien doch zusammen mit den Zwillingen verbringen.

„Ja. Nun, zuerst muss ich ihnen aber einige Dinge sagen. Erstens ist Molly Weasley strikt dagegen, dass jemand, der noch zur Schule geht, unabhängig von seiner Volljährigkeit schon aktiv im Orden ist. Natürlich wollte ich nie, dass Sie bereits gefährliche Aufgaben erledigen, es ging mir eher immer nur um die Arbeit in der Schule."

„Ich weiß", meinte Stefanie, aber McGonagall schien auch das zu wissen und sich nur gegenüber Mrs. Weasley rechtfertigen zu wollen, denn sie verzog ihren Mund zu einer leicht ärgerlichen Grimasse.

„Nun, wir werden uns darauf beschränken müssen, Ihnen nur das zu sagen, was Sie unbedingt wissen müssen, für die Arbeit innerhalb der Schule, denn Molly Weasley ist sich auch sicher, dass alles, was man Ihnen sagt, sofort an ihre Söhne weitergetragen wird und sie will unbedingt verhindern, dass diese vorschnell involviert werden. Sie hatte ursprünglich natürlich nicht vor, ihren Wohnsitz für die nächsten Wochen in das Quartier zu verlegen, aber als sie gehört hat, dass Sie dort sonst alleine mit den anderen Bewohnern leben müssen, hat sie entschieden, die ganze Familie dorthin zu siedeln." McGonagall machte eine kurze Pause, während Stefanie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich geehrt fühlen sollte, dass Mrs. Weasley ihr gegenüber soviel Beschützerinstinkt aufbrachte, dass sie bereit war, ihr bequemes Heim gegen ein fremdes Haus einzutauschen, oder sich vor den anderen Bewohnern fürchten musste.

„Aber wir alle hoﬀen, dass Sie nach Ihrem Abschluss ein vollwertiges Mitglied werden werden…wenn Sie wollen, es ist immerhin nicht ungefährlich…", fuhr McGonagall inzwischen mit dem fort, was sie vermutlich eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, bevor sie abgeschweift war, sich über Mrs. Weasleys Fürsorglichkeit und auch Überängstlichkeit zu echauﬃeren.

„Natürlich will ich helfen. Auch wenn ich Britannien jederzeit den Rücken kehren könnte, um in einer ungefährlicheren Welt zu leben, könnte ich nicht ertragen, dass meine Freunde leiden müssen. Also kämpfe ich lieber für eine lebenswerte Zukunft, egal wie unbequem es ist", antwortete Stefanie und Professor McGonagall nickte zufrieden.

„Gut. Dann wäre da noch eine Sache…" Sie zögerte, während sie auf eine rote Ampel warteten, über die McGonagall fast gelaufen wäre, hätte Stefanie sie nicht aufgehalten.

„Sie erinnern sich sicherlich noch an Sirius Black, oder?"

„Den Massenmörder, der vor zwei Jahren aus Hogwarts entkommen ist?" Die Ampel wurde grün und Stefanie ging vor, weil sie nicht davon ausging, dass McGonagall das Prinzip von Ampeln verstanden hatte. Die Lehrerin folgte ihr mit schnellen Schritten, oﬀenbar machten sie die Autos, die links und rechts von ihnen standen, nervös, denn sie schien richtig erleichtert, als sie wieder auf dem Gehsteig gingen.

„Genau der. Nun, wie sich herausgestellt hat… nein, ich fange besser am Anfang an. Sie wissen, was man ihm vorgeworfen hat?"

Stefanie warf ihr einen raschen Seitenblick zu und fragte sich, was das sollte. „Er hat 12 Muggel umgebracht", erinnerte sie sich und McGonagall nickte.

„Ja. Nun, tatsächlich glaubten wir lange…. Erst einmal muss ich sagen, dass er ein guter Freund von Harry Potters Eltern war. Und er war ebenfalls im Orden des Phönix."

Stefanie gab ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich, aber Professor McGonagall sprach schnell weiter, damit sie keine Zwischenfragen stellen konnte.

„Nun, die Potters wussten, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer hinter ihnen her war und sie haben sich in Sicherheit gebracht. Sie haben ihr Haus mit einem Fidelius-Zauber belegt und zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer machten sie ihren besten Freund – Sirius Black. Nun, als Du-weißt-schon-wer kam und sie fand, ging jeder davon aus, er hätte sie verraten. Er wurde dann nach dem Mord der 12 Muggel festgenommen und an dem eines weiteren Freundes der beiden – Peter Pettigrew. Wie sich herausgestellt hat jedoch, war er gar nicht ihr Geheimniswahrer. In Wahrheit haben sie damals Peter zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer gemacht, weil sie glaubten, Du-weißt-schon-wer würde eher Sirius Black verdächtigen, als den kleinen, unbegabten Peter. Aber Peter war ein Verräter, er hat mit den Todessern sympathisiert und seine Freunde verraten. Sirius Black hat es herausgefunden, als die beiden starben, und wollte ihn zur Rede stellen. Peter hat die Muggel getötet, sich einen Finger abgeschnitten und ist dann verschwunden. Sirius Black wurde für seine Verbrechen verhaftet und man hielt Peter für tot, da man nur den Finger fand. Vor zwei Jahren gelang Sirius Black endlich die Flucht aus Askaban und mit Hilfe seines alten Freundes Remus Lupin, Mr. Potter und seinen Freunden Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger konnten zumindest wir Ordensmitglieder endlich die Wahrheit erfahren." Sie seufzte und Stefanie verbiss sich sämtliche Fragen, weil McGonagall nicht so wirkte, als wäre sie schon fertig. „Er hat uns sein Haus zur Verfügung gestellt, um irgendwie helfen zu können, denn nachdem er, wie allgemein bekannt, immer noch gesucht wird, kann er für uns im Moment nicht viel mehr tun. Das Haus allerdings… es ist furchtbar, oﬀen gesagt. Hier hat seit Jahren niemand mehr gelebt und es wurde vernachlässigt und… nun, auch als es noch bewohnt wurde, war es nur vollgestopft mit schwarzer Magie…es wird viel Arbeit werden, es einigermaßen bewohnbar zu machen… Wir sind da."

Sie waren bei einigen Wohnhäusern angekommen, die alt und verwittert aussahen. Stefanie blickte sich suchend um, als würde hinter jeder Ecke irgendetwas gruseliges, schwarzmagisches zum Vorschein kommen können, aber sie sah nichts, bis auf einen überfüllten Mülleimer und eine junge, blonde Frau, die, eine schwere Einkaufstasche tragend, über den Platz ging.

„Lesen Sie das, aber schnell, ehe ich es vernichten muss."

Professor McGonagall hielt ihr einen Pergamentschnipsel hin, auf dem in kleiner, eng zusammengedrückter Schrift, stand: _Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens beﬁndet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, London._

Sekunden später ließ McGonagall das Pergament verbrennen und Stefanie wurde klar, dass es sich um den Fideliuszauber handeln musste und sie gerade vom Geheimniswahrer eingeweiht worden war.

Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, dachte sie und wie aus dem Nichts erschien zwischen Nummer 11 und 13 eine ramponierte Türe, auf die Mauern, schmierige Fenster und am Ende ein ganzes Haus folgte. Es war eindrucksvoll, so eindrucksvoll, dass es Stefanie schwerﬁel, sich vor Augen zu halten, dass nur sie den Unterschied sehen konnte. Wie von selbst warf sie einen prüfenden Blick auf die Frau mit der Tasche, doch sie war einfach weiter gegangen, ohne nur einen Blick auf das neu aufgetauchte Haus geworfen zu haben.

„Oh", entfuhr Stefanie fasziniert und sie ließ ihre Augen über das Gebäude wandern. „Nun, das nenne ich getarnt. Aber Sie haben Recht, es sieht schon von außen nicht gerade… gepﬂegt aus."

„Das kann man so sagen", murmelte McGonagall und geleitete sie zur Türe, die gerade erst aufgetaucht war.

Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass es weder ein Schlüsselloch, noch einen Briefkasten gab. Dafür war der Türknopf in Form einer Schlange gehalten und wirkte, im Gegensatz zum verblichenen Anstrich der Türe, noch recht neu. McGonagall zückte ihren Zauberstab und pochte damit einmal gegen die Türe. Sofort konnte Stefanie das Geräusch von klickendem Metall hören, und etwas, das wie das Rasseln von Ketten klang. Dann öﬀnete sich die Türe.

„Vorsicht, nichts berühren", murmelte die Professorin, als sie Stefanie hinein schubste, die sich daraufhin in Dunkelheit wiederfand. Es roch nach feuchtem Moder, Spinnenweben zogen sich über ihrem Kopf hinweg und alles in allem fühlte sie sich, wie in einem zerfallenem Gebäude.

Sie war in einer Eingangshalle, wie es aussah, jedoch in einer sehr sehr alten. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes, hatte McGonagall die altmodischen Gaslaternen entzündet, die an den Wänden hingen und nun einen schaurigen Schein auf die Halle warfen.

Die Tapeten an den Wänden ﬁelen langsam ab, der Teppich war löchrig und verschlissen, es waren noch viel mehr Spinnenweben, als eigentlich angenommen, und an den Wänden hingen alte, schief sitzende, und schmutzige Portraits. Der Kronleuchter und auch der Kandelaber, der auf einem wackeligem Tisch stand, hatten die Form von Schlangen. Es war unheimlich.

„Waren … Sirius Black… seine Familie … zufälligerweise Slytherins?", fragte sie vorsichtig und Professor McGonagall schnaubte.

„Schwarze Magier, wie ich bereits gesagt habe. Nun, Sirius Black war als einziger ein Gryﬃndor und hat sein Familienhaus auch sehr früh verlassen… zum Missfallen der Eltern."

Stefanies Blick ﬁel auf das andere Ende der Halle. Dort befand sich eine große Treppe, und entlang der Wand, an der sie grenzte, hingen abgetrennte Köpfe von Hauselfen. Davor stand ein Schirmständer, der verdächtig nach einem Trollbein aussah. Ihr wurde ein wenig schlecht.

„Er ist in der Küche, nehme ich an", sagte McGonagall leise und führte sie durch eine Tür, die oﬀensichtlich in die Küche führte.

Es handelte sich um ein Gewölbe mit rauen Steinwänden, kaum weniger düster als die Eingangshalle. Stefanie, die zuerst gedacht hatte, das Ganze wäre einfach nur dunkel, weil es so lange verlassen war, erkannte, dass es auch in seinen besten Zeiten nicht von mehr Sonnenlicht durchﬂutet gewesen war und schluckte.

Das meiste Licht ging von einem großen Feuer am Raumende aus, das die Umrisse von schweren Töpfen und Pfannen erkennbar machte, die in einer Ecke hingen.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein langer Tisch, um ihn herum eine Vielzahl von bunt zusammengeworfenen Stühlen, wie für eine Versammlung.

Auf einem dieser Stühle saß ein Mann, den Stefanie deﬁnitiv von den Fahndungsfotos erkannte. Er hatte lange, schwarze Haare, die nicht unbedingt gepﬂegt aussahen, und sein Gesicht war das eines viel älteren Mannes.

Er stand auf, als er sie sah und ging um den Tisch herum, auf sie zu.

„Nun, Sirius, das ist Stefanie Galen, Stefanie, das ist Sirius Black."

„Du bist also der Animagus", stellte Sirius Black fest und betrachtete sie sehr genau. Stefanie versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl sie sich fragte, warum er das wusste. Andererseits – hätte sie eine Bewerbung für den Orden schreiben wollen, wäre es vermutlich das Attribut gewesen, das sie am meisten für die gefährliche Arbeit empfahl. Es schien also nur natürlich, dass McGonagall die Ordensmitglieder eingeweiht hatte.

„Ja."

„Miss Galen, schön Sie wiederzusehen", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und als Stefanie sich umdrehte, erkannte sie Remus Lupin. „Professor!", rief sie erfreut und er lächelte matt.

„Ich bin kein Professor. Remus wird reichen."

„Dann nennen Sie mich bitte nicht Miss."

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber sie bildete sich zumindest ein, dass Professor McGonagalls Lippen kurz zuckten. „Nun, es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss nun bereits wieder gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend."

Die beiden Männer nicken und Stefanie verabschiedete sich kurz von ihr, ehe sie alleine mit Remus und Sirius zurückblieb.

Weil die beiden sich an den Tisch setzten, tat das auch Stefanie und betrachtete sie kurz. Lupin sah noch zerﬂedderter aus, als damals, während seiner Zeit als Lehrer. Oﬀenbar hatte der letzte Vollmond ihn schwer mitgenommen. Er wirkte krank. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass bald wieder Vollmond war – sie wusste es nicht genau.

„Nun, willkommen im Haus meiner Eltern", meinte Sirius und versuchte, zu lächeln. „Du weißt inzwischen vermutlich…."

„…dass er kein Mörder ist", vollendete Lupin und sie nickte.

„Ja. Leben Sie, pardon, lebt ihr beide hier?"

Die Männer nickten. „Ja, für uns beide gibt es keinen anderen Platz", meinte Lupin und seufzte schwer. „Aber ich hoﬀe, es wird besser, wenn Molly kommt, kocht und hier ein wenig Sauberkeit einkehrt. Ich werde dir gleich dein Zimmer zeigen…"

„Ich habe Zeit…", wehrte Stefanie ab, die nicht unbedingt darauf brannte, mehr vom Haus zu sehen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass McGonagall dir damals geholfen hat, ein Animagus zu werden", sagte Sirius mit leiser Stimme und Stefanie blickte auf.

„Das stimmt. Ich habe es alleine versucht, aber meine Geduld hat dafür nicht ausgereicht. Mit ihrer Hilfe hat es dann nach einer Weile und sehr viel harter Arbeit funktioniert."

„Es braucht schon mehr, als nur das. Man muss auch ein gewisses magisches Potenzial mitbrigen. " Lupin nickte Sirius leicht zu, aber es war nicht klar, weshalb. „Soweit ich gehört habe, bist du nicht im Ministerium gemeldet, weil du nicht von hier stammst. Sobald du… mit der Schule fertig ist, was wir Molly verdanken, nun…"

„Kann ich mich eventuell ganz gut tarnen", gab Stefanie zu und dachte daran, wie lange sie sich schon nicht mehr verwandelt hatte. Nicht, dass man es verlernen konnte, aber dennoch, vielleicht sollte sie demnächst einmal London erkunden.

„Eine Wildkatze, habe ich gehört", fuhr Sirius fort und sie nickte, ein wenig aus ihrer Fantasie, in der sie bereits über die Dächer der Stadt streifte, gerissen.

„Sirius ist auch ein Animgaus, ein großer, schwarzer Hund, nur damit du es weißt", erklärte Lupin zu ihrer Überraschung und sie gab ein leises „Oh, tatsächlich?", von sich.

Dann jedoch wurde ihr schlagartig etwas bewusst. „Wartet…ihr beide wart zu eurer Schulzeit mit Harrys Dad und diesem Peter befreundet? Und du bist ein Werwolf und du ein Animgaus…?"

Die beiden nickten, schienen jedoch nicht zu wissen, worauf sie hinauswollte, während es in ihrem Hirn ratterte.

„Ja", erzählte Lupin deshalb, „damit sie auch während der Vollmonde bei mir sein konnten, wurden sie alle drei Animagi. Wir waren ja, was ich zu unserer Schande gestehen muss, ziemlich Rumtreiber."

„Und ihr habt euch nicht zufälligerweise Spitznamen wie… Moony, Tatze oder Krone gegeben?", fragte Stefanie, die sich durch das letzte, was Lupin gesagt hatte, in ihrer Theorie bestätigt fühlte.

Die beiden sahen sie mit Erstaunen in den Augen an. „Die Karte oder das Buch?", fragte Sirius schließlich und Stefanie schmunzelte.

„Beides. Die Karte haben Fred und George Weasley in ihrem zweiten Jahr aus Filchs Büro gestohlen und das Buch habe ich im selben Jahr gefunden. Deswegen wollte ich ja auch ein Animagus werden."

Lachend schüttelte Sirius seinen Kopf. „Und du hast damals gesagt, es wäre dämlich von uns, unsere Unterschrift da rein zu setzen … wie du siehst … wir motivieren andere Rumtreiber zu Gutem.", sagte er zu Lupin, der ebenfalls schmunzelte.

Eine Weile ließ Stefanie sich von der Schulzeit der beiden erzählen, dann jedoch stand Lupin auf, um ihr ihr Zimmer zu zeigen. Er führte sie die dunkle Treppe in der Eingangshalle hinauf, bis in den dritten Stock, wo mehrere Zimmer lagen. „Das mittlere", meinte Lupin und deutete auf die Türe. „Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich es aber erst einmal sauber machen… ich hab gehört, du bist recht begabt mit dem Zauberstab, da wirst du es vermutlich ohne unsere Hilfe schaﬀen… In Wahrheit sind im Moment nur drei Räume bewohnbar: Die Küche und die Schlafzimmer, in denen Sirius und ich hausen."

Stefanie grinste, da sie noch nicht wusste, was sie erwartete, und betrat dann das Zimmer.

Sofort wurde ihr klar, dass sie hier auf keinen Fall schlafen würde, wenn der Raum in seinem jetzigen Zustand blieb. Der beißende Gestank von Verwesung schlug ihr entgegen, an den Wänden zeichnete sich die schwarze Signatur von Schimmel ab und das riesige Himmelbett, das den Raum dominierte, war mit mottenzerfressener und staubbedeckter Bettwäsche eingekleidet. Zerschlissen hingen die Vorhänge hinab, sowohl vor dem Fenster, als auch vom Betthimmel. Die Tapete an den Wänden wirkte modrig und in einer Ecke des Raumes schien sie ein Mäuseloch zu beherbergen, das Stefanie in ihrer Animagusform Freude bereitet hätte, so aber nur Ekel in ihr hervorrief.

„Heilige Mutter Gottes", murmelte sie, vor Schreck erstarrt, und Lupin klopfte ihr auf den Rücken.

„Ich hab in alle Schlafzimmer reingesehen und glaub mir, das ist das, was noch am besten aussieht. Die Weasleys werden hoﬀentlich nicht am Abend kommen, sondern am Vormittag, denn so lange werden sie für ihre Zimmer brauchen."

„Wann kommen sie denn?", fragte Stefanie noch einmal nach, um sich auf irgendetwas freuen zu können, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„In den nächsten Tagen…? Ach, noch etwas. Das Badezimmer in diesem Stockwerk ist das einzige, das wir sauber bekommen haben. Du wirst es dir derweil mit uns teilen müssen, aber ich glaube, dass wir bald die anderen auch schaﬀen werden…"

Er ging zur Treppe und stieg hinauf in ein höheres Stockwerk, während Stefanie in dem staubigen Raum zurückblieb.

Sie wollte schon tief Luft holen, als ihr einﬁel, dass das vermutlich Selbstmord für ihre Lungen wäre, weswegen sie sich darauf beschränkte, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und sich das Zimmer erst einmal näher anzusehen.

Es war ein sehr großer Raum, was aber vermutlich nur so wirkte, weil neben dem Bett nichts außer einem Schreibtisch darin stand. Nicht einmal ein Schrank. Das jedoch war ihr ganz Recht, denn bei dem Haus würde sie mit einem Irrwicht oder sonst irgendetwas rechnen, das es sich in solch einem Möbelstück gemütlich gemacht hätte.

Das einzige Fenster zeigte nach hinten, hinaus auf einen trostlos wirkenden Innenhof. Sie trat näher heran, wobei sie darauf achtete, nicht die schmutzigen Vorhänge zu streifen, und riskierte einen Blick durch das trüb gewordene Glas. Der Innenhof schien von den Muggelbewohnern der umliegenden Häuser kaum genutzt zu werden, denn bis auf einen Zierbrunnen, der nicht mehr in Betrieb war, war er leer. Dafür bot sich ihr ein Blick über die Dächer der umliegenden Straßen, der von einem höheren Stockwerk aus sicher noch beeindruckender wäre. Von hier aus könnte sie sicher leicht aufs Dach kommen und einen Streifzug starten... aber nein, jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick, um sich zu Abenteuern hinreißen zu lassen. Erst einmal musste sie dieses Zimmer bewohnbar machen!

Teppich gab es zum Glück keinen, der alte Dielenboden lag blank und schmutzig vor ihr.

An der Wand hing ein einziges Bild: Es stellte ein schwarzes Wasser dar, auf dem ein in Seenot geratenes Schiﬀ zu sehen war. Vermutlich handelte es sich um ein Meer, für einen See schien es zu viele Wellen zu geben.

Stefanie beobachtete eine Weile lang, wie immer wieder Blitze auf das Schiﬀ niedergingen, dann wandte sie sich ab.

Zwar wusste sie nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte, aber zumindest schwirrten ihr schon jede Menge Zauber durch den Kopf, mit denen sie diverse Probleme des Raumes lösen könnte.

Schließlich ﬁng sie mit dem Fenster an und öﬀnete es weit, ehe sie die Scheiben mit ihrem Zauberstab reinigte. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran, ihre Hände dafür zu benutzen, denn es war alles so schmutzig und schon allein das alles anzusehen, löste Juckreiz aus.

Die Scheiben waren rasch wieder sauber, dann schritt sie zum Bett über. Sie zog die Überzüge mittels eines Haushaltszaubers ab und ließ sie mit einem lautlosen Evanesco verschwinden. Ein Blick auf die leeren Kissen, die Decke und Matratze, ließ sie immer noch schaudern, weswegen sie einfach gleich alles entfernte, bevor sie neues Bettzeug aus dem Nichts beschwor. Sie wählte, aus einer Laune heraus, dunkelgrüne Bettwäsche, die dem Raum gleich neuen Flair verlieh. Was für ein Glück, dass sie endlich zaubern durfte!

Als nächstes machte sie sich an das Holz des Himmelbetts und ließ schnell einen nassen Lappen darüber fahren. Der Gestank, der in dem Zimmer herrschte, kam von einem Nest voller toter Ratten unter dem Schreibtisch. Sie entfernte es und ließ einen Geruchszauber zurück.

Auch die Vorhänge mussten dran glauben, aber sie wurden nicht ersetzt, denn Stefanie mochte eigentlich keine Vorhänge. Es war zu leicht, sich hinter ihnen zu verstecken und fast unmöglich, keinen Staub damit zu fangen.

Sie brauchte mehr als zwei Stunden für alles, aber danach war das Zimmer gereinigt. Lupin hatte Recht gehabt, vermutlich war es tatsächlich der Raum, bei dem am wenigsten zu tun war. Sie wollte gar nicht an das denken, das auf sie zukam.

Aber ihr ﬁel ein, dass sie Zuhause auch nichts anderes getan hätte, und das tröstete sie ein wenig.

Als sie hinunter ging, um zu fragen, wie es denn mit dem Essen aussah, fand sie Lupin und Sirius in der Küche. Sie hatten einen Laib Brot vor sich und aßen oﬀenbar gerade zu Abend.

„Fertig?", fragte Sirius und Stefanie wurde beim Anblick des Brotes klar, dass sie nichts zu Mittag gegessen hatte.

„Ja, ﬁx und fertig. Ich bin richtig müde. Und hungrig. Gibt es auch etwas für mich?"

„Ja, aber nur Brot und Käse. Und Speck", murmelte Lupin und seufzte dann. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder etwas richtig gutes warmes zu essen. Leider sind weder Sirius, noch ich, begabte Köche. Ich hoﬀe, dass Molly bald kommt..."

„Oh, fast wie eine Brettljause", freute Stefanie sich und ließ sich grinsend auf einem Stuhl nahe dem Essen nieder. Sie kannte kein englische Wort für den Begriﬀ und hatte es einfach auf Deutsch gesagt, was bei den anderen Anwesenden zu einer gewissen Irritation führte. „So nennen wir diese Art von Mahlzeit Zuhause", fügte sie deshalb erklärend hinzu und griﬀ nach dem Brot.

„Was für eine seltsame Sprache", murmelte Lupin leise und reichte ihr den Käse.

„Wo ist der Speck?" Sirius schmunzelte und schnitt ihr eine Scheibe davon herunter, die er ihr reichte. „Hier, für dich."

„Danke."

Sie verbrachten einen netten, gemeinsamen Abend, an dem Stefanie sie über den Orden ausfragte, aber sie waren nicht sehr informative Gesprächspartner, weil sie ihr so wenig verraten konnten. Sie erzählten ihr nur, wer alles im Orden war, unter anderem Snape, was sie überraschte, und dass sie niemandem davon erzählen durfte und Dumbeldore sie das vermutlich bei der ersten Gelegenheit schwören lassen würde.

Später zeigte sie den beiden ihre Animagusgestalt, unter der Bedingung, dass Sirius sich auch verwandelte. Als sie den großen, schwarzen Hund erblickte, wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass sie vor zwei Jahren keinen gewöhnlichen Hund gesehen hatte.

„Du…", sagte sie erstaunt, als er sich zurückverwandelte, „du… warst nicht zufälligerweise ab und zu bei Quidditchspielen?"

Er lachte und wurde nicht einmal rot, während Lupin blass wurde. „Sag nicht, dass du das warst, Sirius?"

„Du weißt es doch", grinste Sirius und fuhr sich durch das lange Haar. „Ja, ich hab mir Harry schon beim Spielen angesehen… wollte wissen, ob er so gut ist, wie sein Vater und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht."

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was für ein Hund sich Spiele ansieht", brachte Stefanie hervor und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. „Ich glaube, ich habe nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass es ein Animagus sein könnte! Dabei bin ich doch selber einer! Manchmal bin ich echt…"

„Blind", schmunzelte Lupin und Sirius holte ein altes Zauberschachspiel und Stefanie beobachtete, wie die beiden gegeneinander spielten.

„Und das war nicht das einzige Mal, dass ich dich getroﬀen habe", ﬁel Sirius auf einmal ein. „In Hogsmeade haben wir uns einmal getroﬀen. Du warst dort mit zwei Rotschöpfen."

Stefanie sah auf und erinnerte sich. „Fred und George… sie wollten nicht, dass ich dich streichle."

„Wäre auch ein Fehler gewesen", schmunzelte Sirius. „Die Flöhe, weißt du…"

Es war schon spät, als sie schließlich zu Bett gingen und Stefanie bereute es beinahe, Ivy bei Marie gelassen zu haben, weil sie Ginny einen Brief hatte schicken wollen. Andererseits würde der sowieso hierher kommen und mit ihm ihre Eule.

Als sie wieder oben in ihrem Zimmer war, das ihr gleich viel wohnlicher vorkam, vor allem, weil der Geruch von Rosen in der Luft lag, der erste Duft, der ihr eingefallen war, holte sie ihren Koﬀer aus dem Beutel und zog den längsten und körperbedeckensten Pyjama an, den sie hatte, um ja nicht mit irgendetwas ekeligem in Berührung zu kommen.

Es ﬁel ihr nicht leicht einzuschlafen, weil sie die ganze Zeit über den Orden und all das nachdenken musste, was sie erfahren hatte, aber irgendwann gelang es ihr doch.

Mitten in der Nacht jedoch erwachte sie von einem Geräusch. Als wäre ihre Türe geöﬀnet worden, was möglich war, denn sie hatte sie nicht abgesperrt.

Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und ein Schrei entglitt ihr, als sie sah, dass sie tatsächlich oﬀen war. Und in der Dunkelheit erkannte sie, dass dort jemand stand.

Vor Entsetzen und Furcht bebend, tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und mit einem ungesagten ‚Lumos' tauchte sie das Zimmer in schwaches Licht.

Die Gestalt in der Türe zuckte zusammen.

Es war ein Hauself.

„Oh, hast du mich erschreckt", murmelte sie und beugte sich weiter vor, um besser sehen zu können. Ja, eindeutig ein Hauself. Er besaß eine schnauzenartige Nase, ein altes, von den Jahren gezeichnetes Gesicht, dünne Arme und Beine und trug einen grässlichen Fetzen um den Körper.

„Verräter, Werwölfe und Halbmenschen im Haus meiner Herrin", murmelte er mit erstaunlich gehässiger Stimme. „Wenn meine arme Herrin wüsste, was für Gesindel der Verräter in ihr Haus gelassen hat…"

„Stefanie? Alles in Ordnung?"

Es war Lupins Stimme und sie konnte hören, wie er die Treppe herunter gerannt kam. Als er den Hauselfen sah, blieb er stehen.

„Kreacher!", sagte er mit schneidender Stimme. „Verschwinde!"

„Der Werwolf redet mit mir, er erwartet, dass ich ihm gehorche, aber Krecher…"

Was Kreacher tun wollte oder dachte, erfuhr Stefanie nicht, denn in diesem Moment ertönte Sirius Stimme von oben und er klang wütend. „Kreacher! Verschwinde in dein Drecksloch von Kammer!"

„Der Herr beﬁehlt und Kreacher muss gehorchen", murmelte Kreacher mit hasserfüllter Stimme. „Aber Kreacher würde viel lieber jemand anderes dienen…"

Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd schlurfte er davon und Stefanie sah Lupin mit großen Augen an. „Ein Hauself? Ich dachte immer, die würden gerne dienen!"

„Nun, dieser auch, aber wohl lieber einem schwarzen Magier, oder Todesser, als Sirius", meinte Lupin und sah dem Elfen nach.

„Er tut es also… ich meine… nicht freiwillig?", fragte Stefanie ein wenig verwirrt und Lupin lachte auf. Es klang seltsam hohl, vielleicht auch spöttisch.

„Freiwillig? Kreacher? Nein, er hasst Sirius und Sirius könnte gut auf ihn verzichten. Aber er hat ihn geerbt und Kreacher muss ihm dienen. Er kann ihn auch nicht freilassen, weil er schon zu viel über ihn und den Orden weiß…"

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Stefanie und ließ sich die Worte des Elfen durch den Kopf gehen. „Nun, er scheint ja die Ansichten der Todesser zu teilen. Hat wohl was gegen…" Sie stutzte. „Er hat gesagt… Verräter, Werwölfe, Halbmenschen… hat er mich Halbmensch genannt? Ich bin zwar ein Halbblut, aber…"

Sie war verwirrt und Lupin sah sie einen Moment lang merkwürdig an, dann schüttelte er entschieden seinen Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass er einfach vergessen hat, dass er mich mit den Werwölfen schon inkludiert hat. Die Halbmenschen galten mir, immerhin bin ich einer. Oder", er schmunzelte witzlos, „er wollte mich einfach doppelt beschimpfen, weil er es nicht erträgt, dass ein Werwolf die Dielen seiner Herrin beschmutzt."

„Mhm", machte Stefanie und Lupin seufzte.

„Sperr in Zukunft dein Zimmer ab, in Ordnung?" Sie nickte. „Gut, dann gehe ich wieder ins Bett. Gute Nacht."

„Dir auch…und danke."

Er zog die Türe hinter sich zu und mit einem Zauberstabschlenker versperrte sie sie, ehe sie sich wieder zum Schlafen hinlegte.


	82. Das fürnehme Haus der Blacks

**81\. Das fürnehme Haus der Blacks**

Am nächsten Morgen war Stefanie erst einmal überrascht, die Türe verschlossen vorzuﬁnden, aber dann ﬁel ihr wieder ein, dass sie selbst es gewesen war, die sie abgesperrt hatte. Sich über sich selbst ärgernd, öﬀnete sie sie und suchte erst einmal das Bad, von dem Lupin gesprochen hatte. Sie war dort zwar schon am Vortag gewesen, aber da war es dunkel gewesen.

Zu ihrem Schock musste sie bei Tageslicht feststellen, dass Lupin und Sirius unter sauber etwas anderes verstanden als sie, aber mit einigen Zaubern und nach einer weiteren Stunde, hatte sie es geschaﬀt, auch das Bad wirklich so sauber zu bekommen, dass sie dort duschen wollte.

Sie musste feststellen, dass es kein Warmwasser gab und das Wasser war so kalt, dass sie es nur unter höchster Anstrengung schaﬀte, ihr Haar zu waschen und zu duschen. Danach sprang sie förmlich aus der Dusche und rutschte auf dem Steinboden aus. Mit vor Schmerz zusammengekniﬀenen Lippen rappelte sie sich auf und bereute es, keinen ﬂauschigen Badezimmerteppich heraufbeschworen zu haben.

Sie hüllte ihr Haar in ein Handtuch und zog sich ihre Unterwäsche an, ehe sie begann, mit dem Handtuch ihr Haar ein wenig trocken zu rubbeln. Als sie halbwegs zufrieden war, hängte sie das Handtuch zum Trocknen auf, obwohl sie es auch mit Magie hätte lösen können, zog sich dicke Socken an, um ja nicht mit zu viel schmutzigem Boden in Berührung zu kommen, und zwängte sich dann in enge Jeans, die noch viel enger waren, wenn man nicht ganz trocken war.

In diesem Moment hörte sie eine Männerstimme nach ihr rufen. „Stefanie! Schnell! Es lohnt sich!"

Es lohnte sich? Dann musste sie sich ja wirklich beeilen, aber wo zum Teufel war ihr verdammtes Oberteil? Hatte sie überhaupt eines mitgenommen? Da lag nur ihr Pyjama und den würde sie ganz sicher nicht anziehen.

Während sie aufsperrte, ﬁel ihr Blick auf ein frisch aussehendes Hemd, das neben den frischen Handtüchern lag, die eindeutig nicht vom Haus stammten, sondern neu gekauft oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, hervor beschworen worden waren. Weil ihr nichts besseres einﬁel, zog sie rasch das Herrenhemd an, das ihr natürlich nicht sehr gut passte, knöpfte sämtliche Knöpfe zu und hastete dann zum Treppenhaus.

Sie blieb schlitternd stehen – die Socken machten alles rutschiger, obwohl der Boden keineswegs spiegelglatt und glänzend war – und lauschte. Waren das etwa… konnte es sein….

Tatsächlich, es waren die Stimmen der Weasleys. Sie hörte Ginny über das Trollbein reden, die Zwillinge lachen und Mrs. Weasleys Stimme, die sehr besorgt klang.

„Eine ganze Nacht alleine … und dieser Hauself … die Arme …"

Sofort nahm Stefanie die Beine in die Hand und rannte die Treppen hinunter, bis sie in die Eingangshalle stürzte.

„Hallo! Ich dachte ihr kommt erst in den nächsten Tagen!", rief sie (in moderater Lautstärke) aus und streifte ihr langes Haar entschlossen zurück, nachdem es ihr beim Laufen ins Gesicht gefallen war.

„Stefanie!" Mrs. Weasley ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und schloss sie in die Arme. „Ich hoﬀe, dieses Haus…" Sie rümpfte die Nase und über ihre Schulter zwinkerte Stefanie vergnügt Fred und George zu. Jetzt, da sie da waren, kam das ganze Haus ihr nicht mehr halb so düster vor. Ihr ﬁel außerdem auf, dass neben den beiden, Ginny und Ron, ihr Vater und auch Percy fehlten.

Als Mrs. Weasley sie wieder losließ, antwortete sie auf ihre Frage: „So schlimm ist es nicht… na gut, es ist schon schlimm…" Sie grinste, dann ging sie zu den Zwillingen und umarmte sie nacheinander, genau wie Ginny. Nur bei Ron beschränkte sie sich auf ein Lächeln.

„Jetzt sind wir ja hier…"

Erst jetzt ﬁel Stefanie auf, dass Sirius und Lupin auch in der Eingangshalle – genauer gesagt in der Türe zur Küche, standen.

„Ja, erstmal eure Zimmer… also, im dritten Stock ist noch eines, das nicht allzu viel Arbeit machen würde, im ersten zwei", sagte Lupin und deutete auf die Treppe.

„Ich schlaf im dritten", murmelte Stefanie halblaut zu Ginny und den Zwillingen. „Und mein Zimmer… da waren tote Ratten drinnen!"

Sie ging mit ihnen die Treppen hinauf und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ebenfalls in alle Türen zu luken. Hinter manchen von ihnen bot sich ein wahrhaft grauenvoller Anblick. Da waren Räume mit ausgestopften Tieren, sowohl magischen Kreaturen, als auch normalen, die ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken jagten. Eines der Zimmer besaß eine Tapete, die, so wirkte es zumindest (und Stefanie konnte sich auch gut vorstellen, dass es tatsächlich so war) aus Drachenschuppen, eine dicht an die nächste genäht, zu bestehen schien. Das Licht, das durch das schmutzige Fensterglas ﬁel, tauchte die Wand in ein düsteres Licht, sodass man sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob es denn ein grüner oder roter Drache gewesen war.

„Irre", murmelten die Zwillinge und wollten in den Raum treten, um sich das Spektakel näher anzusehen, aber Mrs. Weasley hielt sie grob zurück.

„Dieses Zimmer bekommt ihr beide sicher nicht!", verfügte sie entschieden und schloss die Tür mit einem lauten Knall.

Doch jeder der Räume schien seine eigene, düstere Geschichte, mitsamt eines spannenden Reportoirs an schwarzmagischen Gegenständen zu haben, sodass die Zwillinge sicher glücklich sein würden, auch, wenn es nicht das Zimmer mit der Drachenschuppentapete werden würde.

„Nun, ich denke", sagte Mrs. Weasley nach einer Weile und wirkte ein wenig unsicher, „dass Arthur und ich eines der Zimmer im ersten Stock nehmen werden. Ron, wie wärs mit dem ihm zweiten? Und Ginny …. das andere im ersten Stock sieht doch okay aus. Und es hat Platz für dich und für Hermine."

„Dann nehmen wir das neben Stefanie", sagte Fred schnell und Mrs. Weasley, die ganz darauf vergessen zu haben schien, nickte, wenn auch wenig begeistert.

„Von mir aus, nehmt es."

„Hermine ist doch gar nicht da", stellte Stefanie fest und Mrs. Weasley lächelte sie an. „Noch nicht."

Also begleitete Stefanie die Zwillinge in das Zimmer, das an ihrem eigenen grenzte. Vorhin hatte sie nur hinein gelugt, nun aber trat sie in den Raum und sofort schlug ihr wieder ein beißender Gestank entgegen, dieses Mal allerdings von Schimmel. Sofern Schimmel denn stank. Eigentlich wusste Stefanie nicht, ob dem so war, aber es war zumindest ihre Vermutung.

„Uﬀ", stöhnte sie und hielt sich die Nase zu. „Das stinkt ja bis zum Himmel!"

In dem Raum standen zwei Betten, eines an der Wand, die an Stefanies Zimmer grenzte, eines an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, an der sich auch ein Fenster befand. Der Raum war nicht heller als Stefanies, obwohl er ein Fenster mehr hatte, nämlich nicht nur eines nach hinten hinaus, sondern auch zur Seite. Allerdings war das seitliche Fenster ein wenig kleiner und beide waren unsagbar schmutzig.

Am Boden lag ein Teppich, der verdächtig nach irgendeinem Fell aussah. An den Rändern der Fenster kroch ein wenig Schimmel empor und die Bettwäsche der beiden Betten war löchrig und zerschlissen.

Neben der Türe stand ein gewaltiges Bücherregal, das tatsächlich voller Bücher war. Stefanie stellte sich davor, während die Zwillinge an eines der Fenster traten und ihre Koﬀer erst einmal in der Raummitte stehen ließen.

Stefanie konnten keinen einzigen Buchtitel erkennen, sie alle waren verblichen und unleserlich, aber sie wagte nicht, eines von ihnen herauszuziehen, um nachzusehen, was für ein Buch es war, weil sie von den Büchern aus der Verbotenen Abteilung wusste, dass nicht alle Bücher bereit waren, sich lesen zu lassen.

„Ich hoﬀe echt, dass du einen Zauber gegen Schimmel hast", murmelte George hörbar und Stefanie drehte sich zu den beiden um.

„Bei mir im Zimmer hat er funktioniert, aber ehrlich gesagt war da weniger…"

„Kann ich mir mal dein Zimmer ansehen? Ich brauch nen Hoﬀnungsschimmer, etwas, das mich motiviert, hier überhaupt anzufangen." Fred wollte sich auf einen Stuhl fallen lassen, hielt aber noch rechtzeitig inne, als er ein sicher jahrealtes, benutztes Taschentuch darauf erkannte und ihm einen angeekelten Blick schenkte.

„Wenn ich kein Mann wäre, würde mir jetzt schlecht werden." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und nahm erst einmal Abstand von dem Stuhl.

„Ja, mein Zimmer ist eh gleich nebenan, seht euch daran satt, ich fang derweil schon mal an."

So schnell sie konnten, ﬂohen die beiden aus ihrem Zimmer, während Stefanie schon einmal die Fenster aufriss. Nach einem raschen Kontrollblick auf die Rahmen, sah sie davon ab, sich hinauszulehnen um einen Blick hinunter auf die Straße zu werfen. Stattdessen besah sie sich den Holzrahmen ein wenig genauer. Ja, eindeutig Schimmel.

Waren irgendwelche Dämpfe, die von Schimmel ausgingen, nicht giftig?

Andererseits, das erste Antibiotikum war doch aus einem Schimmelpilz hergestellt worden, wenn sie sich nicht irrte.

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um sich nicht ablenken zu lassen, und zückte entschieden ihren Zauberstab. Nur gut, dass sie endlich auch in England außerhalb der Schule zaubern durfte. Sie hätte sich auch kaum eine Situation vorstellen können, in der das nützlicher gewesen wäre, als jetzt.

„Also ernsthaft, wieso riecht es in deinem Zimmer so verdammt gut?", fragte einer der Zwillinge, als sie wieder in den Raum traten. Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Vielleicht einfach, weil ich darin wohne", sagte sie und grinste.

„Ja, das muss es wohl sein."

Dann begann sie damit, den Schimmel mit Hilfe von Magie zu entfernen. Sie sagte den Zwillingen, wie sie es anstellen sollte und bald waren sie alle drei vollauf damit beschäftigt, das Zimmer von Schimmel zu befreien, was die geringste Sorge war. In Stefanies Augen waren Schmutz und Dreck nur ein Teil des Problems – das andere war etwas, auf das sie in ihrem Zimmer nicht gestoßen war: Alte Gegenstände der Blacks. Hier jedoch war ein ganzes Bücherregal, unter dem Regal auch noch ein Schrank voller Nippsachen. Sie musste nicht einmal zweimal hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass dieser Schrumpfkopf es sicher in sich hatte, oder dass das harmlos aussehende Nadelkissen vermutlich versuchen könnte, ihnen die Augen auszustechen.

Nach drei Stunden schaute Mrs. Weasley herein und fragte allen Ernstes, was sie eigentlich gemacht hatten.

„Da hättest du vorher genauer hinsehen sollen", murrte George und wies auf die Fenster, die jetzt schimmelfrei waren.

„Wir haben den Schimmel entfernt, den Teppich und das alte Bettzeug rausgeworfen und den Boden geschruppt", erklärte Stefanie, die daran dachte, dass das alles ein wenig schneller gegangen wäre, hätten sie und die Zwillinge nicht die ganze Zeit über den Scherzartikelladen der Zwillinge und eine ihrer neuesten Erﬁndungen, die bald fertig sein würde, nämlich Langziehohren, also ein magisches Abhörgerät, gesprochen.

„Ach, Stefanie, noch etwas", ﬁel Mrs. Weasley ein, als sie zu all dem genickt hatte. „Das Zimmer der Mädchen oben sieht furchtbar aus, dafür brauchen wir noch Tage! Können sie derweil bei dir schlafen? Also, heute nur Ginny, Hermine kommt ja erst morgen."

„Klar, warum nicht", meinte Stefanie und grinste bei dem Gedanken. „Das wird sicher lustig."

„Stefanie", erklang hinter Mrs. Weasley plötzlich eine leicht drohende, vielleicht auch nicht ganz ernst gemeinte, Stimme und Sirius erschien. Tatsächlich wirkte er mehr amüsiert, als verärgert, als er sagte: „Ich habe heute Morgen ein Hemd ins Badezimmer gelegt, das ich gerade erst bekommen habe. Jetzt ist es weg … hast du mir etwas zu sagen?" Er warf einen Blick auf das Hemd, das sie immer noch trug, wie ihr auﬃel. Sie hatte die Ärmel nach oben gekrempelt und inzwischen war es nicht nur staubig, sondern auch weit davon entfernt, noch weiß zu sein.

„Ähm…", machte sie und wurde rot, während die Zwillinge neugierig auf das Hemd sahen, als wäre ihnen zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen, dass das viel zu große Hemd nicht ihr gehören könnte.

„Naja", stellte Sirius dann fest, „das kann nicht meins sein … das war nämlich weiß."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und machte Anstalten zu gehen. „Ich machs wieder sauber, versprochen! Und ich wasch es auch! Und ich hab was drunter an, es ist also nicht verseucht!"

Er trollte sich, während Mrs. Weaslesy nicht gerade erfreut wirkte, sich aber ebenfalls verzog.

„Du hast was drunter an?!", fragte Fred mit gespielt entsetzter Miene. „Zerstör nicht meine Illusionen."

„Stefanie, Stefanie, wohnst einen Tag mit Sirius Black zusammen und teilst dir schon ein Hemd mit ihm", witzelte George, während er sich daran machte, die Vorhänge zu begutachten.

Stefanie grinste, sagte aber nichts dazu, weil sie gerade damit beschäftigt war, Bettwäsche hervor zu beschwören.

„Lach nur", meinte sie schließlich und schüttelte die rosarote Decke auf das Bett, dann die dunkelblaue auf das andere.

„Ernsthaft?" Sprachlos, oder einfach geschockt, blickte George auf die Decke, die mit einem rosarotem Bezug überspannt war.

„Ernsthaft." Zufrieden klopfte sie die Hände aneinander ab. „Das ist übrigens deines. Ich ﬁnde, dass Rosa besser zu dir passt, als zu Fred."

„Ach ja? Da hast du einen von uns aber schlecht durchschaut", grummelte er, während sein Bruder grinste.

Als Stefanie nach dem Mittagessen die Treppe hochstieg, musste sie feststellen, dass nun ihr Bett den rosa Bezug trug und Georges ihren. Die beiden waren schon wieder in ihrem Zimmer und vollauf damit beschäftigt, über irgendetwas zu reden.

„Wie konntet ihr so schnell sein? Ich bin vor euch gegangen", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und George schnaubte.

„Kannst du jetzt apparieren oder nicht?"

„Äh…" Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. „Doch, aber ich bin nicht auf die Idee gekommen, das für die paar Meter zu machen!"

„Und das ist der große Unterschied", informierte George sie weise, während seine Augen fröhlich zwinkerten.

„Worüber habt ihr gerade gesprochen?", erkundigte Stefanie sich, während sie sich auf das frisch gemachte Bett setzte, welches die grünen Bezüge trug.

Seltsamerweise verﬁnsterten die Mienen der beiden sich und mit düsterer Stimme antwortete George ihr: „Percy."

„Stimmt, mir ist aufgefallen, dass er fehlt. Was ist, will er lieber vom Fuchsbau aus zur Arbeit gehen?"

Fred räusperte sich leicht, während George seine Lippen aufeinander kniﬀ. „Percy ist ausgezogen. Er – wie soll ich das jetzt sagen, ohne ihn mit einem Haufen Schimpfwörtern zu belegen? – glaubt nicht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist, sondern stellt sich lieber auf die Seite des Ministeriums. Vermutlich, weil er so seinen Job leicht behalten kann."

Stefanie blickte Fred mit einem Anﬂug von Erstaunen an, während sie sich fragte, wie Percy so ein Ausreißer in der Familie sein konnte. „Aber Harry hat es doch gesehen! Wie kann er das nicht glauben?"

„Vermutlich, weil es bequemer ist", murmelte George leise, bevor er seufzend korrigierte: „Nein, er glaubt dem Tagespropheten und der schreibt das, was das Ministerium will. Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon mal in ne Zeitung gesehen hast, seit das ganze passiert ist, aber schon am nächsten Tag kam ein Artikel, in dem versucht wurde, Harry als Lügner dazustellen."

„Nein, ich bin erst seit gestern hier und daheim hatte ich gar keine Zeitung." Eine Falte grub sich in Stefanies Stirn, während sie sich gedankenverloren am Bein kratzte. „Aber wieso wollen sie nicht wahrhaben, dass er zurück ist? Ist es nicht besser, vorbereitet in die Schlacht zu ziehen, als überrascht zu werden?"

„Ich habe Fudge nicht gewählt. Der Typ ist einfach charakterschwach. Es ist leicht, in einer Zeit des Friedens mehr oder weniger richtig zu agieren, aber sobald es schwierig wird, zeigt sich eben die wahre Führungsqualität." George hustete leise und der ungute Gedanke, es könnte aufgrund der schlechten (schimmeligen) Luft sein, tat sich in Stefanie auf. Sie ging zu Fenster und riss es erneut auf. Dann drehte sie sich um und lehnte sich gegen den frisch gereinigten Rahmen, um die beiden anzusehen.

„Aber Percy muss doch wissen, dass Harry recht hat. Nichts für ungut – wenn irgendwelche ... sagen wir mal ... unkritischen Geister ... jedes Wort glauben, das der Prophet schreibt, dann sind das eben leider Leute, die sich leicht beeinﬂussen lassen. Aber Percy kennt Harry doch. Er kennt Dumbledore, er kennt die Vergangenheit und er muss doch auch wissen, dass eure Eltern schon einmal im Orden gegen die Todesser und Volde; ich meine Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft haben. Wenn er jetzt die Augen verschließt, dann muss ein Teil von ihm doch wissen, dass er nur wegsieht, aber nicht Recht hat."

„Schon", meinte Fred gedehnt und machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er fortfuhr: „Er hatte deswegen auch einen riesigen Streit mit Mum und Dad. Es hat damit geendet, dass er seine Sachen gepackt hat und fortging. Ich schätze, wenn er Dad auf der Arbeit begegnet, ignoriert er ihn. Aber du kennst ihn doch – für ihn geht die Karriere über alles. Auch, wenn er es besser wissen sollte."

„Er ist eben ein riesiger Idiot", fügte George erklärend hinzu und ab diesem Moment war es mit der Sachlichkeit vorbei. Von da an sprachen die beiden von Percy eine lange Zeit nur noch mit Schimpfwörten und schlechtem Beigeschmack.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie damit, die Tapeten von Milben und die Decke von Spinnen zu reinigen, wobei sie erneut eher über den unerhoﬀten Geldsegen, eine geeignete Lokalität und eine Möglichkeit das Nasenblutnougat zu verbessern, redeten. Auch der Begriﬀ Kotzpastillen ﬁel mehrmals.

So bekamen sie auch gar nicht mit, dass inzwischen im Erdgeschoß eine geheime Versammlung des Ordens stattgefunden hatte und erst, als sie Mrs. Weasley zum Abendessen rief, wurde es ihnen klar, da ein paar Ordensmitglieder geblieben waren.

Da war zum einen Tonks, die eigentlich Nymphedora hieß, und ein Metamorphogus war, was bedeutete, dass sie ihre Gestalt nach Belieben verändern konnte. So war ihre Nase mal wie Snapes, mal wie Stefanies und mal die einer Ente. Am meisten geﬁel Ginny und Stefanie die Schweinenase. Zum anderen war da Mundugus Fletcher, der wie ein Penner aussah und sich auch wie einer verhielt. Mrs. Weasley murmelte missmutig vor sich hin, dass er ein Kleinkrimineller wäre und es war oﬀensichtlich, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte.

Warum er im Orden war, konnte Stefanie nur vermuten, aber sie tippte stark darauf, dass es nicht schlecht war, wenn man jemanden hatte, der die Unterwelt kannte wie seine Westentasche.

Mehr Ordensmitglieder blieben an diesem Tag nicht zum Essen, aber da Arthur und Bill Weasley ebenfalls zu ihnen gekommen waren, waren sie immerhin 12 Leute und das war eine ganze Menge.

Stefanie half Mrs. Weasley dabei, den Tisch zu decken, den Ginny soeben gesäubert hatte, während die Zwillinge sich leise ﬂüsternd darüber unterhielten, wer von ihnen die Kotzpastillen testen sollte.

Aber erst nach dem Essen, als Stefanie sich die Mühe machte und in den dritten Stock apparierte, damit die beiden nicht wieder etwas machen konnten, das ihr nicht recht war, sprachen sie wirklich ernsthaft und ohne eine Nebenbeschäftigung über den Laden.

„Wir haben uns überlegt, derweil so ne Art Versandt hochzuziehen", sagte Fred, während er sein T-Shirt auszog und achtlos beiseite warf, ehe er begann, in seinem Koﬀer nach seinem Pyjama zu wühlen. Stefanie, die erst bemerkte, dass sie auf seinen erstaunlich gut durch trainierten Oberkörper gestarrt hatte, der im trüben Licht der Kerzen (die Gaslampen hatten zu sehr gestunken) nur noch mehr betont wurde, als er sich wieder etwas anzog, nickte ein wenig erschrocken.

„Äh, ja… und wie wollt ihr das machen?"

„Keine Ahnung… eine Anzeige in der Zeitung können wir vergessen, solange die von Mum gelesen wird", gab George zu und seufzte. „Aber wir müssen sowieso warten, bis wir die Sachen versandfertig haben. Unsere Kollapskekse haben wir auch noch nicht gestestet…"

„Die sind noch nicht mal in der Entwicklung, sondern derweil nur eine Idee", unterbrach sein Bruder ihn und George schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Eigentlich sind sie in der Entwicklung, aber egal. Wir werden sie auf jeden Fall spätestens nächste Woche haben…"

„..und wir haben noch jede Menge andere Ideen."

„Und das Nasenblutnougat? Ich meine, Fred, du hast ja nicht die besten Erfahrungen damit gemacht", gab sie zu bedenken und Fred sah auf.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ich hab dich damals zum Krankenﬂügel gebracht, wenn du dich erinnerst." Sie schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf und setzte sich an die Kante des Bettes, das der Türe näher stand. „Auf jeden Fall haben wir…habt ihr, da noch jede Menge Arbeit vor euch."

„Mit deiner Hilfe kanns nur schneller gehen", erwiderte Fred und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. „Und solange Mum nichts rauskriegt…"

„Wie seid ihr eigentlich auf die Langziehohren gekommen? Die sind absolut genial!"

„Tja, sie sind praktisch ein Abbild von uns, wenn du es so ausdrücken willst…"

„Wann habt ihr die gemacht? Ihr hattet doch erst eine Woche Ferien?"

„Die hat wohl ausgereicht." George zwinkerte ihr zu und setzte sich auf das andere Bett. „Mum und Dad haben sich so geheimnisvoll verhalten und wollten uns nichts sagen … da mussten wir ein wenig lauschen und mit denen geht's prima….Und als wir gehört haben, dass du auch hier sein wirst…eigentlich konnten wir das zuerst nicht glauben, weil wir nicht wussten, womit genau wir es zu tun bekommen…"

„Außerdem müssen wir schnell im Entwickeln sein", ﬁel Fred ihm ins Wort. „Je schneller wir das tun, desto schneller können wir mit dem Geldverdienen loslegen."

„Wir suchen nur noch nach einer geeigneten Lokalität", stimmte sein Bruder ihm zu und Stefanie hob kritisch eine Braue in die Höhe.

„Wie? Nur noch? Zuerst werdet ihr ja wohl die Schule fertig machen, oder nicht?" Als die beiden nichts sagten, kniﬀ sie ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen.

„Ist das euer Ernst? Ihr wollt die Schule nicht fertig machen? Einfach jetzt schon loslegen? Nur, weil ihr das Geld habt?"

„Naja, du musst zugeben, dass wir es könnten", gab George vorsichtig zu bedenken. „Wir haben das Geld, wie du so schön gesagt hast, wir haben die Ideen, uns fehlen nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten."

„Ja, zum Beispiel ein wenig mehr Hirn", fuhr Stefanie sie aufgebracht an. Sie fühlte sich nicht nur wütend und enttäuscht, sondern vor allem im Stich gelassen. „Um zu wissen, dass ihr damit eurer Mutter das Herz bricht! Und mir, nebenbei bemerkt, auch", fügte sie dann leise hinzu und vermied es die beiden anzusehen.

„Noch es ist ja nicht ganz sicher", versuchte Fred sie schnell zu beschwichtigen, aber sie hörte gar nicht hin. „Es ist nur, wir brauchen diese UTZs doch gar nicht! Niemand braucht die weniger als wir!"

„Ihr könntet das Jahr ja auch anders nutzen." Sie machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, während sie, ein wenig verzweifelt, nach irgendwelchen Lockmitteln suchte, um die beiden in Hogwarts zu behalten. „Zum Beispiel um … eure Produkte an Schülern zu testen. Dann müsstet ihr auch nicht stundenlang darüber diskutieren, wer jetzt die Kotzpastillen probiert."

„Das werde vermutlich ich machen", murmelte George düster, ehe Fred auf das einging, was sie gesagt hatte: „Wir haben doch gesagt, dass es noch nicht feststeht! Aber wenn wir die Schüler bezahlen würden, ist das echt keine schlechte Idee… nur unglaublich, dass sowas von dir kommt."

„Wieso? Ich bin keine Vertrauensschülerin, schon vergessen? Wenn ich das wäre, könnte ich nicht mal mit euch gemeinsam frühstücken, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen."

„Stimmt, schlecht war es nicht, dass du damals keine geworden bist", griﬀ George das Thema auf, um von der anderen Sache abzulenken.

„Ja, stell dir mal vor wie unpraktisch das wäre… im Zug musst du dir zuerst anhören, was die Schulsprecher so sagen, danach musst du auch noch patrouillieren und in der Schule dauernd auf Achse sein", fuhr Fred fort und Stefanie grinste.

„Hört auf, vom Thema abzulenken. Wir sind gerade dabei, über euch und eure Zukunft zu reden!"

In diesem Moment öﬀnete sich die Türe und Mrs. Weasley lugte herein. „Zeit zum Schlafengehen! Morgen haben wir viel vor."

Also wünschte Stefanie den beiden eine gute Nacht und ging in ihr Zimmer, wo Ginny auf einer hervorbeschworenen Matratze lag und in einem alten Buch las.

„Mein Zimmer ist furchtbar", verkündete sie, als sie das Geräusch der Türe hörte. „Da ist ein Knuddelmuﬀ unter dem Bett und ich sag dir, ich schlaf da nicht, bis der weg ist."

„Wieso, sie sind doch süß", kicherte Stefanie und zog sich ihren Pyjama an.

„Weißt du, was die am liebsten essen? Weißt du es?", fragte Ginny mit vor Entsetzen gehobener Stimme.

„Ja", grinste Stefanie. „Ich weiß was sie am liebsten essen und ich verstehe, dass du lieber nicht mit einem im selben Raum schlafen willst … obwohl, ich hab gehört, dass das auch beliebte Haustiere sind."

„Nicht für mich. Der müsste schon um einiges kleiner sein, damit ich ihn süß ﬁnde",murmelte sie und legte das Buch weg.

Schon lange nachdem Ginnys Atem gleichmäßiger geworden war, dachte Stefanie noch über diese letzten Worte nach.

„Minimuﬀs?", wiederholte Fred, während er vollauf damit beschäftigt war, den Schrumpfkopf und andere Nippsachen in einen großen Müllsack zu werfen.

„Genau. Minimuﬀs. Kleine Knuddelmuﬀs. Stell ich mir voll süß vor." Sie schnupperte an einer alten Pfeﬀerbüchse und warf sie rasch beiseite, während ihr ein wenig übel wurde.

„Und wie willst du die klein bekommen?", erkundigte George sich und musterte eine Schatulle, die oﬀenbar Fingernägel enthielt.

„Wie wärs denn mit einem Schrumpftrank?", gab sie zurück und stand auf, um sich den Büchern zuzuwenden. Sie versuchte eines von ihnen herauszuziehen, aber es funktionierte nicht.

„Komisch", murmelte sie und versuchte es beim nächsten.

In diesem Moment ertönte von unten furchtbares Geschrei: „SCHLAMMBLÜTER, BLUTSVERRÄTER IN MEINEM HAUS! WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN, DIESE HALLEN ZU BESUDELN IHR HALBMENSCHEN, MUTANTEN, DRECK UND ABSCHAUM!"

Erschrocken sahen die drei sich an, dann verschwanden Fred und George mit einem leisen Plopp und Stefanie verdrehte die Augen, ehe sie ihnen hinterher apparierte. In der Eingangshalle tauchte sie wieder auf und beobachtete gerade noch, wie Sirius vollauf damit beschäftigt war, mit einem Vorhang zu kämpfen, hinter dem sich ein Gemälde befand, das all diese schrecklichen Beschimpfungen von sich gab. Es war eine Frau und irgendwie kam sie Stefanie bekannt vor.

Erst als Sirius es geschaﬀt hatte und erschöpft die Schultern hängen ließ, ﬁel Stefanies Blick auf Hermine, die mit einem Koﬀer in der einen, einem Weidekörbchen in der anderen Hand, mit erschrockener Miene dastand und auf Tonks, die oﬀenbar den Schirmständer umgestoßen hatte und recht verlegen dreinsah.

„Das", keuchte Sirius, „war meine Mutter. Macht ja keinen Lärm, sonst geht sie los." Dann wandte er sich an Hermine und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Hallo Hermine, schön dir hier zu haben."

„HERMINE?!" Es war Rons Stimme und mit jede Menge Lärm kam er nach unten gerannt. „HERMINE!"

Die Vorhänge ﬂogen auf und Sirius warf sich praktisch auf sie, um sie wieder zuzubekommen, während seine Mutter sie wieder beschimpfte.

„Keinen Lärm machen", wies George ihn zurecht und er wurde rot.

„Tut mir Leid. Aber ihr glaubt nicht, was mir alles passiert ist. Heute Nacht stand plötzlich dieser Hauself in meinem Zimmer! In Zukunft muss ich echt absperren."

Stefanie, die das nun ja auch tat, grinste, sagte aber nichts.

„Hauself?", fragte Hermine und spitzte sofort die Ohren. „Hier lebt ein Hauself?"

„Wenn man ihn so nennen will", murmelte Sirius mit düsterer Miene. „Kreacher. Verpestet vom Gedankengut meiner Mutter. Nutzloses Ding."

„Nutzlos?" Hermine Stimmte war ein wenig schriller geworden und Stefanie ﬁel ein, dass sie ja so viel von Hauselfen hielt.

„Ich glaub wir gehen besser", murmelte sie und und Zwillinge nickten, ehe sie mit einem Plopp verschwanden – dieses Mal aber erst nach Stefanie.

Am Abend fand neuerlich eine Versammlung des Ordens statt und dieses Mal standen sie alle im Treppenhaus und spähten nach unten. Da kam Snape, Dumbeldore, Mad-Eye Moody, ein dunkelhäutiger Zauberer, den Stefanie nicht kannte, Tonks, Lupin, Mundungus, Bill, und noch mehr unbekannte Gesichter.

Dann erschien McGonagall und kurz darauf kam Mrs. Weasley zu ihnen nach oben gerannt. „Kommt mit hinunter, schnell, bitte, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Also folgten sie ihr hinunter. Stefanie dachte, sie würden in die Küche gehen, aber so war es nicht. Die Küchentür war geschlossen und draußen standen nur McGonagall und Dumbeldore. Es ungemein beruhigendes ging von Dumbledore aus, während er mit ihnen sprach und sie schwören ließ, niemandem etwas zu erzählen, vor allem nicht Harry. Dann verschwanden sie in der Küche und Stefanie fragte sich ernsthaft, warum McGonagall sie eigentlich hier haben hatte wollen, wo sie doch genauso wenig wusste, wie die Zwillinge. Wirklich eine Fehlplanung. Scheinbar hätte sie besser zuerst Mrs. Weasley, als Dumbledore fragen sollen, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, sie nach London zu holen.

Die Gruppe versuchten, mit Hilfe von Langziehohren, abzuhören, worum es bei der Versammlung ging, aber schon nach den ersten Worten kam Mrs. Weasley heraufgestürmt und schickte sie in ihre Zimmer.

„Woher wusste sie das?", fragte Fred, der das Langziehohr noch rechtzeitg in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

„Dumbeldore vermutlich", murmelte Stefanie und sie beschlossen, es nur noch zu versuchen, wenn Dumbeldore nicht da war. Aber auch dann hörten sie nur selten Dinge, die sie verstanden, denn meistens konnten sie sich keinen Reim aus dem machen, was sie hörten. Worte wie Wachdienst oder die Versuche, Leute anzuwerben ergaben zwar Sinn, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht.


	83. Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien

**82\. Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien**

Und eines Tages dann entdeckte Mrs. Weasley sie mit den Langziehohren, nahm sie ihnen weg und warf sie in den Müll. Zu ihrem Glück hatte sie nicht alle erwischt – ein paar hatten die Zwillinge noch retten können.

Währenddessen hatten sie weiter hart daran gearbeitet, die Schlafzimmer bewohnbar zu machen. Bis auf die Bücher, die Stefanie irgendwie nicht aus dem Regal bekam, war das Zimmer der Zwillinge nach einer Woche sogar recht gemütlich, im Gegensatz zur Eingangshalle, wo man nur einmal husten musste, um Mrs. Black zu wecken. Sirius hatte versucht, das Gemälde zu entfernen, aber ein Dauerklebeﬂuch machte das unmöglich.

Mit Hermines Hilfe hatten sie auch Ginnys Zimmer so gesäubert, das man darin wohnen konnte, der Knuddelmuﬀ war entfernt worden, jedoch hatten Fred und George ihn heimlich eingesteckt und in ihr Zimmer gebracht, wo sie jetzt genau beobachteten, wie er sich verhielt und was man aus ihm machen könnte.

„Ihr wisst doch sowieso, dass das Teil sich von Staub ernährt", sagte Stefanie entschieden, als sie ihm eine Rübe anboten, die sie aus der Küche geklaut hatten.

„Naja, das macht ihn umso perfekter. Ein Haustier, das man nicht füttern muss. Es ist praktisch nur dazu da, es lieb zu haben. Jetzt noch ein wenig Schrumpftrank und dann beobachten wir, wie lange er klein bleibt und wie lang er lebt."

„Er sollte ewig klein bleiben, wenn ihr den Trank richtig braut", erwiderte Stefanie und versuchte wieder einmal, eines der Bücher heraus zu ziehen. Ohne Erfolg.

„Nur, dass wir so einen Trank hier schwer machen können", seufzte George und stand auf. Fred schob den Knuddelmuﬀ zurück unter sein Bett und folgte seinem Bruder, der gerade die Türe öﬀnete. Von unten konnte Stefanie die Stimmen ihrer Eltern hören.

„Sei nicht so einfältig! Man kann nicht immer gleich von einem Fluch sprechen!", sagte Mrs. Weasley gerade aufgebracht und Stefanie wurde hellhörig. Sie traten in das Treppenhaus und noch ehe sich Stefanie versah, hatte Fred auch schon ein Langziehohr ausgerollt und es nach unten fallen lassen. Nun standen sie alle drei dicht um das Ohr gedrängt und lauschten, wie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley ihr Gespräch in ihrem Schlafzimmer fortsetzten.

„Es ist aber nur verständlich, dass alle anderen das tun! Überleg einmal Molly! Seit Bill auf der Schule war – jedes Jahr ein neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Und keiner hält es länger aus! Einer ist sogar gestorben."

Da sprach er wohl von Quirrel, aber der war selbst schuld gewesen, hatte er doch zugelassen, dass Voldemort auf seinem Hinterkopf Platz nahm.

„Na und? So was kommt vor!"

„Ich meine doch nur, dass es komplett nachvollziehbar ist, dass niemand die Stelle will!"

Nun schwieg Mrs. Weasley und Stefanie tippte darauf, dass es um den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ging.

„Alle außer Snape", murmelte Fred leise und Stefanie grinste.

„Er wird schon noch jemanden ﬁnden", sagte Mrs. Weasley schließlich entschieden und sie hörten, wie die Türe unten sich wieder öﬀnete. Rasch zog Fred das Ohr ein und weil sie förmlich spürten, wie Mrs. Weasley misstrauisch nach oben sah, gingen sie schnell zurück in das Zimmer der Zwillinge.

„Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt, dass Dumbledore jedes Jahr Schwierigkeiten damit hat, einen neuen Lehrer zu ﬁnden… kein Wunder, dass die Qualität nicht immer gut war."

Stefanie zog wieder einmal vergeblich an einem Buch und kniﬀ dann verärgert die Augen zusammen. „Das gibt's doch nicht! Wieso hat man einen Schrank voller Bücher, wenn man keines davon herausnehmen kann? Wieso?"

Und sie begann, nacheinander an jedem einzelnen Buch zu ziehen, arbeitete sich von unten nach oben. Plötzlich, in etwa in der Mitte, zog sie an einem silber-grünen Buchrücken und zu ihrer Überraschung gab er nach. Sie war so erstaunt darüber, dass sie das Buch gar nicht aufhielt, als es zur ihr ﬂog und noch erstaunter war sie, als ihm plötzlich sämtliche Bücher folgten und sich eine wahre Kaskade an schweren Wälzern über sie ergoss. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit, aufzuschreien, hielt sich nur noch schützend die Hände vor den Kopf, ehe sie mit den Büchern zu Boden ging.

Sie spürte, wie sie am Boden aufkam und gleichzeitig harte Kanten auf ihre Arme, Schultern und Beine einschlugen. Ihr schmerzgebrachtes Keuchen ging in dem Rumpeln der Bücher unter, die nun endlich aus dem Regal befreit waren. Eines von ihnen begann zu schreien, als es oﬀen aufgeschlagen landete, aber das merkte sie zuerst nicht.

Als es plötzlich still wurde, wagte sie, ihre Arme wieder sinken zu lassen und ihre Augen zu öﬀnen. Sie saß inmitten eines Haufens von Büchern, Fred stand daneben und sah ein wenig gelähmt aus, während George das schreiende Buch mit dem Fuß zugeklappt hatte.

„Ach du lieber Himmel", murmelte er schließlich, obwohl er vermutlich gar nicht an den Himmel glaubte, und Stefanie schnaubte.

„Hilft mir mal wer?"

„Tschuldige." George streckte ihr die Hand hin und sie ergriﬀ sie, um sich von ihm hochziehen zu lassen. Sofort bemerkte sie, dass sie wacklig auf den Beinen war und klammerte sich mit schmerzenden Händen an seinen Arm. Ihr ﬁel auf, dass ihre Fingerkuppen teilweise blutig waren, ihre Arme wirkten an einigen Stellen aufgeschürft und sie spürte förmlich schon die blauen Flecken. Ihr Kopf tat weh, obwohl sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, von einem Buch getroﬀen worden zu sein und kurz war ihr ein wenig schwindelig. Leise stöhnend ließ sie zu, dass sie auf das Bett bugsiert wurde. Vor ihren geschlossenen Augen blitzte es merkwürdig.

„In dem Haus kannst du echt nichts anfassen, ohne, dass es dich umbringen will", stellte Fred fest, während Stefanie ihre Augen wieder öﬀnete und auf die Bücher blickte, ohne sie recht wahrzunehmen. Sie stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf der Matratze auf und wartete, bis der Schwindel nachließ, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab hervorholte und begann, die angeschlagenen Stellen an ihrem Körper mit einfachen Heilsprüchen zu regenerieren.

„Aber du hast es geschaﬀt, die Bücher herauszubekommen", tröstete Fred sie und ging dann auf die Übeltäter zu. Er bückte sich und hob eines davon aus. „Gar böse Zauberey", sagte er und grinste. „Super Lektüre haben wir hier. Und das hier…", er nahm ein anderes. „Grausige Wesen der Tiefe."

„Passt doch gut zu dem Haus", stellte Stefanie fest und erhob sich vorsichtig, während sie ihren Zauberstab wegsteckte. Sie fühlte sich wieder besser und außerdem wollte sie auch sehen, was für Bücher hier so rumlagen.

„Ehrlich gesagt sind das alles Bücher, die ich niemals lesen würde", fügte sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Wälzer hinzu. „Und bei dem hier hab ich fast Angst, dass es mich auﬀrisst", murmelte sie und deutete auf ein Buch, das tatsächlich ein wenig gefährlicher aussah als die anderen.

„Naja, nichts gegen das Monsterbuch der Monster, das wir damals bei Hagrid hatten", erinnerte George und Stefanie dachte mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen daran, dass sie dieses Buch zu Hause gelassen hatte. Hoﬀentlich würde es nicht ihre Mutter fressen.

„Apropos Lehrer… ich hoﬀe wirklich, dass wir in unserem letzten Jahr einen guten Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben werde." Sie seufzte und wollte gerade anfangen, darüber zu lamentieren, wie schlecht Lockhart gewesen war, als sie stutzte, weil ihr einﬁel: „Ach ja, euch kann das ja egal sein, weil ihr nicht mehr da sein werdet."

George verdrehte die Augen, vermutlich, da sie es nicht hatte verhindern können, ihrer Stimme einen leicht beleidigten Klang zu verleihen. Aber sie war auch gekränkt – wie konnten die beiden sie nach all den Jahren nur alleine lassen?

„Steph, sei nicht so, okay? Wir werden vermutlich eh nicht gehen. Unsere Produkte sind noch nicht so weit. Zumindest nicht alle."

„Und wir haben noch keinen passenden Ort", fügte Fred hinzu und seufzte. „Hauptsächlich, weil Mum uns mit diesem Haus so auf Trab hält."

„In der Winkelgasse wird sich schon was ﬁnden", meinte Stefanie und spielte gedankenverloren mit ihrem Haar. „Ich glaube, dass dieser Scherzartikelladen dort pleite geht…"

„Welcher? Dieser…Leid und Freud?"

„Ja, den mein ich." Sie nickte und begann, die Bücher in den Müllsack zu werfen. „Ja, ich habs auch nur so gehört… Aber ich glaub, dass er schon lang nicht mehr so gut läuft."

Sie seufzte und strich ihr Haar zurück, um es dann zusammenzubinden, damit es ihr nicht die ganze Zeit über ins Gesicht fallen konnte. Die beiden beobachteten sie aufmerksam dabei, dann nickten sie langsam.

„Dann hoﬀen wir mal, dass da irgendwas frei wird…"

„Nachdem Geld keine Rolle spielt…"

„Soweit ich das sehe, habt ihr von eurem Geld aber auch schon ein bisschen was ausgegeben", stellte Stefanie fest und George schnaubte.

„Naja, die Festumhänge für Ron und…. Na gut, ein paar Sachen schon, aber nur für den Laden. Wir brauchen ja Material, oder nicht?"

Sie nickte zustimmend und wandte sich wieder den Büchern zu. „Ich frage mich nur eins… warum will Dumbledore nicht, dass wir mit Harry sprechen?"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und hockte sich neben sie, um ihr zu helfen. „Wer weiß. Keiner versteht Dumbeldore."

„Ich versteh im Moment nicht mal McGonagall", murmelte sie leise, aber die beiden hörten es nicht. Ja, sie verstand die Professorin nicht ganz. Sie war natürlich froh, hier zu sein, zusammen mit den Zwillingen und ihrer Familie, und sie wusste, dass die Professorin ursprünglich die Intention gehabt hatte, sie bereits in den Orden aufzunehmen, aber an Mrs. Weasleys Ablehnung gescheitert war. Natürlich wäre Stefanie wenig begeistert gewesen, einfach nach Hause geschickt zu werden, nachdem sie sich das Überseeapparieren angetan hatte, so gesehen war es ja nett, dass sie hier bleiben konnte, aber dennoch... es wurmte sie, genauso im Dunkeln zu tappen wie die die Weasley-Kinder und Hermine auch. Alles was sie hatten, waren ein paar lose Anhaltspunkte, aufgeschnappt mit Hilfe der Langziehohren.

„Allerdings kann es sein", ﬁel George plötzlich ein, „dass er nur versucht, ihn von all dem hier fernzuhalten, um ihn zu schützen."

„Na, um ihn zu verletzen sicher nicht", schnaubte Stefanie spöttisch und eine Staubwolke wirbelte auf, als sie drei Wälzer zugleich in den Sack warf.

„Nein, ich meine… du weißt doch auch, was im Tagespropheten steht..."

Sie blickte auf und dachte kurz nach. Ja, sie las den Tagespropheten, aber in letzter Zeit schrieb er nur noch Müll und die erdrückende Feder des Ministeriums und des Ministers, der die ganze Sache mit Voldemort unter Verschluss halten wollte, war deutlich zu erkennen, weswegen sie ihn meistens nur überﬂog.

„Naja… nicht wirklich", gab sie schließlich zu und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn. „Wer will schon lesen, dass Harry verrückt geworden ist und man ihm nicht trauen darf?"

„Genau das meine ich." George warf einen besonders dicken Wälzer in den Sack, der daraufhin eine grüne Wolke freigab. Stefanie sprang entsetzt auf und wedelte mit den Händen vor ihrem Gesicht herum, um die verschmutzte Luft von sich fernzuhalten, während Fred zum Fenster stürzte und es weit aufriss.

„Genau das meine ich", wiederholte George hustend.

„Was? Das Bücher gefährlich sind?", witzelte Stefanie und er grinste sie an.

„Das auch. Aber eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass der Tagesprophet alles macht, um Harry schlecht darzustellen. Und jetzt stell dir vor, Harry liest es. Harry, der Du-weiß-schon-wem selbst gegenüber getreten ist, der sehen musste, wie Diggory starb, der all das mitgemacht hat. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du dann lesen müsstest, wie man verzweifelt versucht, den Leuten einzureden, dass du ein Lügner bist und außerdem aufmerksamkeitsgeil?", fragte George und hockte sich wieder zu den Büchern. Stefanie setzte sich neben ihn und nickte nachdenklich.

„Ihr habt natürlich recht… aber kein Grund, ihn vom Orden fernzuhalten. Wenn er den Propheten nicht sowieso im Abo hat, dann wird er ihn sicher abonnieren, weil er wissen will, was los ist. Und wenn Ron und Hermine ihm nichts Informatives schreiben dürfen, wird er sich auch so seine Gedanken machen."

„Mit anderen Worten – er ist im A…. egal wie mans dreht." Fred rümpfte die Nase anhand eines besonders zerﬂedderten Buches und ließ es in den Müllsack wandern. Er nahm ein weiteres in die Hand und schlug es, nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Titel (Giftige Pﬂanzen und ihre Anwendungen), mit neugierigen Augen auf. „Das ist ganz interessant… schaut mal, ‚Venemosa Tentacula', vielleicht kann man damit was machen…"

George blickte von einem weiteren Buch (Gefährliche Schädlinge und wie man sie züchtet) auf und sagte „Doxygift klingt doch auch ganz brauchbar…"

„Aber wo willst du einen Doxy herbekommen?"

„Also", ﬁel Stefanie ihnen ins Gespräch, „Ich glaub auf Doxys könnt ihr in dem Haus bauen. Sicher bin ich nicht, aber im Salon sehen die Vorhänge ein bisschen so aus, als wären da welche drin… und was habt ihr vorher entdeckt? Venemosa Tentacula? Das gehört, soweit ich weiß zu;"

„Steht drinnen, dass es zur Handelsklasse C der gefährlichen Substanzen gehört und deshalb nicht zu bekommen ist", unterbrach Fred sie und seufzte. „Aber was solls, wir müssen ja nicht in der Apotheke danach fragen."

„Ach nein? Und …" Sie stockte. „Du willst doch nicht auf den Schwarzmarkt gehen, oder? Das ist gefährlich! Du brauchst außerdem auch mal die Kontakte…"

„Steph", sagte Fred und umfasste ihre Schulter, jedoch ohne sie zu schütteln, sondern nur, um ihren Arm davon abzuhalten, herumzufuchteln, „Wir haben auch nicht vor, selbst dahin zu gehen, also beruhige dich… nein, wir dachten eher daran… jemanden darauf anzusetzen, der sich damit auskennt…"

„Sag bitte nicht, dass ihr von … Mundungus redet?" Fast ﬂehend sah sie sie an, wissend, dass sie es taten. Keiner war besser dafür geeignet, ihnen das zu besorgen, als der Kleinkriminelle, der auch noch im Orden war und sich sicher am Schwarzmarkt auskannte. Stefanie hielt nicht viel von ihm. Er kam ihr vor wie eine Fahne im Wind, bereit, sich in die Richtung zu drehen, die am meisten Geld bot. Oder am wenigsten Gefahr. Sie hätte kein Pferd auf ihn gesetzt, vor allem nicht, wenn es um etwas wichtiges, wie eine geheime Widerstandsorganisation ging. Aber Dumbledore, der immer noch der Ordensgründer war, sah das oﬀenbar anders, also trog der Schein vielleicht auch.

„Doch, genau von dem." Zufrieden lächelte George und legte das Buch auf sein Bett. „Und wenn in den Vorhängen im Salon wirklich Doxys sind, dann werden wir Mum mal drauf ansetzen, das sauber zu machen und dann klauen wir einfach ein paar…"

Aber Mrs. Weasley wollte den Salon erst säubern, wenn die Schlafzimmer fertig wären, weswegen sie sich ein wenig gedulden mussten.

Stefanie und die Zwillinge gaben vor, noch immer nicht mit dem Zimmer der beiden fertig zu sein, während sie sich in Wirklichkeit mit den Scherzartikeln beschäftigten, wobei die Nasch-und Schwänzleckerien im Vordergrund standen.

Die beiden hatten die Kotzpastillen wieder hervorgeholt hatten, die sie schon vor einiger Zeit hergestellt hatten.

Fred erklärte sich bereit, sie zu probieren, weil George die Kollapskekse versuchen würden und Stefanie beschwor einen Eimer hervor, damit sie nicht den eben erst polierten Boden schmutzig machen würden.

George hielt Fred das Gegenmittel hin, nachdem er das orange Ende der Lakritzstange geschluckt hatte. Es funktionierte hervorragend, denn er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, sich zu übergeben und Stefanie wurde schon beim Anblick schlecht, obwohl sie ihrer Aufgabe nachkam und es sofort wieder verschwinden ließ. Allerdings hatte Fred echte Schwierigkeiten, lange genug mit dem Kotzen aufzuhören, um das verdammte lila Ende der Lakritzstange zu schlucken. Als sie es endlich geschaﬀt hatten, ließ Stefanie den ganzen Eimer verschwinden und riss die Fenster auf.

„Wenn ihr meine Meinung hören wollt, dann hat das ein bisschen zu gut funktioniert. Ich hab das besser in Erinnerung."

„Stimmt", murmelte Fred und nahm ein Pfeﬀerminzbonbon. „Damals hats irgendwie nicht so… man konnte zumindest das Gegenmittel nehmen, wann man wollte."

„Vielleicht hats einfach an Stärke zugenommen", schlug George vor und griﬀ zu den Kollapskeksen. „Die hier sind wenigstens frisch erfunden."

„Und im Endstadion noch nicht getestet worden", erinnerte sein Bruder ihn schadenfroh grinsend. „Weil wir uns erst von den Vorrunden erholen mussten."

„Also, soweit ich das von euch weiß, ist der Kollaps damals ein bisschen zu weit gegangen", meinte Stefanie und runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Rollende Augen, keuchender Atem, blutleeres Gesicht, zitternde Hände", zählte Fred auf und wirkte richtig froh, sie nicht essen zu müssen.

„Und wie wolltet ihr es eigentlich? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sollte es nur eine kleine Show sein, ehe man in eine Scheinohnmacht fällt, die nur eine halbe Minute anhält. Danach muss man aber das Gegenmittel essen, damit das Blut zurück ins Gesicht geht und die Hände aufhören zu zittern, oder wie war das?"

„Stimmt schon so", nickte George und besah sich die Süßigkeit sehr genau. „So wollten wir das haben. Eine kleine Show, damit es echt aussieht, dann die Ohnmacht und danach typische Zeichen, dass man schwach ist. Und sobald man dann aus dem Klassenzimmer ist, nimmt man die andere Hälfte und es geht einem wieder gut."

„Das Gegenmittel hat letztens schon funktioniert", erklärte Fred und Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Ach ja?"

„Ja, aber die Süßigkeit selbst war, wie gesagt, zu stark."

„Was ihr vorher gesagt hat, klang auch eher nach einem epileptischen Anfall, als nach dem, was ihr wolltet", murmelte Stefanie und die beiden sahen sie fragend ein.

„Ein was?"

„Egal. Sagt mir bitte, dass ihr die Süßigkeit abgeschwächt habt."

„Haben wir." Wenn Freds Stimme beruhigend klingen sollte, dann funktionierte es nicht. Im Gegenteil, er selbst klang angespannt, vermutlich, weil er sich daran erinnerte, wie schlecht es beim letzten Mal gelaufen war.

„Ja", meinte George und wirkte viel zuversichtlicher als sein Bruder. „Wir haben was an der Dosierung verändert. Mal sehen. Wir glauben nämlich, dass diese unangenehmen Verstärkungen daher rühre, dass wir zu viel Ghulmist drin haben."

„Oh Gott", murmelte Stefanie und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Das hättest du mir nicht sagen müssen!"

„War nur ein Witz." Grinsend schluckte er das orange Ende. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen Stefanie und Fred gespannt auf ihn blickten und in denen nichts passierte. Dann jedoch begannen er blass zu werden, als würde sein ganzes Blut aus seinen Extremitäten zu seinen inneren Organen ﬂießen. Seine Finger begannen zuerst zu zittern, dann sein ganzer Körper. Er gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich, dann brach er einfach zusammen.

„Naja, seine Augen drehen dieses Mal nicht durch", stellte Fred fest und beugte sich über seinen ohnmächtigen Bruder. „Ich sags dir, das war richtig gruselig. Wie Mad-Eyes Auge. Total irre."

„Oh ja, gruselig ist das Wort, das ich irre vorziehen würde", murmelte sie und hockte sich neben ihn. „Hast du auf die Uhr gesehen?", fragte sie dann und rasch zog Fred die goldene Uhr hervor, die er zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Oﬀenbar waren die beiden ihr soweit überlegen, dass sie inzwischen aus den Planeten und Monden schlau wurden, denn anscheinend konnte er anhand von ihnen tatsächlich ablesen, wie lange sein Bruder ohnmächtig war.

Stefanie kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er endlich stöhnte und seine Augen aufschlug.

„45 Sekunden", stellte Fred fest, während Stefanie George aufhalf.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als hätte sich Hagrid auf mich gesetzt", murmelte er und Stefanie stellte fest, dass er immer noch sehr zittrig auf den Beiden stand.

Fred reichte ihm grinsend das lila Ende. „Aber besser als letztens, oder?"

„Mhmhm", machte George und schluckte schnell das lila Ende. Nicht lange, dann kehrte die Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück, wenn auch nur langsam. Seine Hände hörten auf zu zittern und er gab ein Geräusch der Erleichterung von sich.

„Viel besser. Wie ein neuer Mensch." Er streckte sich demonstrativ und warf dann einen Blick auf Stefanie und Fred.

„Also, die sind ganz okay, muss ich echt sagen. Besser als die anderen Sachen, die wir haben zumindest."

„Was ist mit dem Nasenblutnougat?", fragte Stefanie nach und dachte daran, wie sie Fred damals mit Müh und Not in den Krankenﬂügel geschleppt hatte, nachdem er nicht mehr aufgehört hatte, zu bluten.

„Wir haben es auch schwächer gemacht, aber ehrlich gesagt noch nicht getestet." Fred, der wohl an dasselbe dachte, verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Wir haben nämlich auch immer noch kein Gegenmittel, das ist das Problem." George seufzte und nahm dann das Nasenblutnougat in die Hand. „Vielleicht sollten wir es aber mal testen."

„Ihr habt gerade gesagt, dass ihr kein Gegenmittel habt!", rief Stefanie entsetzt, aber das schien die beiden nicht zu stören.

„Na und? Wir haben dich. Du willst doch Heilerin werden, oder? Ich wette, du kennst einen Spruch, um das zu stoppen."

„Darf ich euch daran erinnern, dass nicht mal Madame Pomfrey was dagegen hatte? Sie hat Fred nur einen blutnachbildenden Trank gegeben und gewartet, bis es aufhört!"

„Ja." Fred grinste träge. „Aber sie wusste auch nicht, was das Problem war. Du weißt, was in dem Nougat ist und was es bewirkt."

„Oh ja, es reißt dir sämtliche Blutgefäße in der Nasenschleimhaut auf!"

„Na bitte, dann heilst du eben die Gefäße", sagte George und sah sie triumphierend an. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das ist das, was immer passiert, wenn eine Nase blutet. Nur, dass es meistens nur ein Gefäß ist. Bei euch sind es gleich mehrere… also ich weiß nicht… ich hab zwar ein bisschen blutnachbildende Substanz aber…"

„Ach, hast du?", unterbrach Fred sie erstaunt und auch George sah sie an, als hätte sie ihm so eben gesagt, dass Snape sich die Haare gewaschen hatte.

„Ja, ich hab die noch von letztem Jahr…aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht mitgehen lassen."

„Das scheint bei dir ja zur Gewohnheit zu werden", feixte Fred. „Ich sag nur: Liebestrank."

„Dieser Liebestrank ist es, der den Schimmelgestank aus eurem Zimmer vertrieben hat. Ich hab ein bisschen was an die Wand geschüttet, also ja nicht ablecken", gab sie zurück und hob ihr Kinn ein wenig in die Luft.

„Ach, deswegen riechts hier nach Feuerwerk, obwohl wir noch nichts angezündet haben", stellte Fred fest und Stefanie stimmte ihm zu. Auch sie roch den Duft, der immer in der Nähe der Zwillinge wahrzunehmen war.

„Und ich dachte, das Holz hier wäre vielleicht dasselbe wie mein Sauberwisch", murmelte George und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Raﬃniert Stefanie, wirklich raﬃniert."

„Danke." Sie grinste. „Ich hab eigentlich gehoﬀt, einer von euch würde sich irgendwie verraten und ausplaudern, nach welchem Mädchen es riecht."

Die beiden lachten und George sagte mit einem boshaften Grinsen: „Bei Fred kann dir das nicht passieren."

Stefanie, die nicht verstand, warum Fred George jetzt einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, ging davon aus, dass sein Bruder darauf anspielte, dass Fred sich für niemanden interessierte, seit es mit der mysteriösen ‚schwer zu knackenden Nuss' nicht funktioniert hatte.

„Wo waren wir?", fragte sie deshalb schnell, damit Fred George nicht frühzeitig ins Grab brachte. „Ach ja, bei dem geklauten Trank. Ja, geklaut kann man nicht sagen, immerhin hab ich ihn selbst gebraut und dann einfach so viel es ging abgefüllt. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass sowas nie schaden kann. Außerdem hab ich ein ‚Ohnegleichen' dafür bekommen, es kann also eigentlich nichts schief gehen. Euer Blut wird sich zumindest nachbilden."

„Gut. Dann sag ich mal, wir nehmen es beide."

„Ihr habt es doch abgeschwächt, oder?", hakte sie ein wenig besorgt nach und George winkte ab.

„Ja, wir haben was an der Dosierung geändert. Mal sehen, wie es sich auswirkt. Dann wissen wir das schon einmal. Sobald wir ein Gegenmittel haben, ist das aber auch unwichtig. Es muss ja auch ne Weile bluten, damit es echt wirkt, bis man die lila Hälfte schluckt."

„Und diese lila Hälfte … wird die auch Blut nachbilden?"

„Wir gehen mal davon aus, dass man die schluckt, ehe man ausgesaugt ist", murmelte Fred und nahm sich ebenfalls, mutig wie er war, eine ‚orange Hälfte' Nougat. Die Lilane gab es noch nicht.

„Wartet, Taschentücher noch." Stefanie sah sich um, und weil sie keine fand, beschwor sie welche hervor und legte sie auf das Bett. „Und ich stoppe die Zeit?"

Die beiden nickte. „Gut… ich muss nur schauen, ob ich eine Uhr habe, die ich auch lesen kann…" Sie kramte ein wenig in ihrem magischen Beutel und fand dann eine alte Armbanduhr, unter derem Ziﬀernblatt noch eine rosarote Fee abgebildet war. Sie stammte aus Volksschulzeiten und Stefanie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie hier zu suchen hatte. Dafür lief die Batterie erstaunlicherweise noch, was ihr wie ein Wunder vorkam, und der Sekundenzeiger bewegte sich munter, obwohl die Uhr 6:30 Uhr anzeigte und es tatsächlich schon Nachmittag war. Das aber spielte keine Rolle, sie musste ja nur die Sekunden und Minuten zählen.

Und schon hatte George sich das Nougat in den Mund gesteckt und griﬀ nach einem Taschentuch. Fred, der den Bruder wohl doch nicht alleine lassen wollte, tat es ihm schnell gleich und schluckte das Nasenblutnougat ebenfalls.

Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden, schon färbte sich Georges Taschentuch, das er sich an die Nase gedrückt hatte, blutrot. Fred war nicht so schnell, ihm lief das Blut bereits über den Mund und tropfte sein Kinn hinab auf den Boden, ehe er sich ein Taschentuch an die Nase halten konnte.

„Oh Mist", murmelte er und Stefanie ließ das Blut am Boden mit einem Zauberstabschlenker verschwinden, während sie die Uhr im Auge behielt.

Die Zeit verging, Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und die beiden wurden immer blasser.

„Ich brauch noch ein Taschentuch."

Nach geschlagenen und endlos erscheinenden drei Minuten, saßen beide auf ihren Betten nahmen ein paar Schlücke des blutnachbildenden Trankes.

„Das wars", verkündete George und warf sein achtes Taschentuch beiseite. „Es hat aufgehört."

„Und, wie fühlst du dich?", erkundigte Stefanie sich mit einem Blick auf seine Nase, die von halb getrocknetem Blut verziert wurde. Das jedoch schien ihn nicht zu stören, er machte keine Anstalten, es zu entfernen.

„Ich fühl mich, als hätte ich das Gegenmittel schon nach einer Minute nehmen können", sagte Fred und warf sein Taschentuch beiseite. „Echt schwindelig."

„Ja, ein Gegenmittel zu erﬁnden, wär sicher keine schlechte Idee", stimmte Stefanie ihm zu und ließ die Taschentücher verschwinden. Auch Freds Gesicht war blutig – sie sahen beide so aus, als hätten sie gerade gegeneinander gekämpft.

„Sagt mal, wollt ihr lieber Karotten oder;" Mrs. Weasley, die eben in der Türe aufgetaucht war, verstummte schlagartig, als sie sah, wie ihre Söhne aussahen.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Was ist denn mit euch passiert?! Habt ihr euch etwa duelliert?!" Doch sie ließ sie nicht antworten, sondern fuhr gleich mit schriller Stimme fort: „Nur, weil ihr jetzt zaubern dürft, ist das noch lange kein Grund, eure Streitereien auch so auszutragen!"

„Wir haben uns nicht duelliert", erklärte Fred schnell und hastig, etwas zu hastig für Mrs. Weasleys Geschmack, wie es aussah, sagte er: „Wir haben uns Muggelkunstblut gekauft und es ausprobiert."

„Muggel-Kunst-Blut?"

Die beiden nickten, schwer überzeugt von dem, was sie gesagt hatten, und Stefanie verdrehte die Augen. Konnte ihm denn nichts besseres einfallen, als Muggelkunstblut?

„Und was bitte wollt ihr damit machen?"

„Nur mal ausprobieren", nuschelte George und Fred meinte: „Und vielleicht jemanden damit erschrecken."

„Mich zum Beispiel?!"

Die beiden setzten Unschuldmienen auf. „Nein Mum, dich doch nicht."

„Wie könnten wir?"

Und: „Es ist doch nicht unsere Schuld, dass du genau jetzt reinschaust und uns fragst, ob wir lieber Karotten oder sonst was in unserem Eintopf wollen."

Mrs. Weasley schnaubte und erst jetzt ﬁel ihr Blick auf Stefanie. Sie sah sie kurz an, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werde Ron fragen, der will mich wenigstens nicht zu Tode erschrecken. Und entsorgt gefälligst dieses Kunstblut!"

Nachdem sie die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss fallen hatte lassen, grinsten die Zwillinge sich an. „Sie hats echt geglaubt? Witzig."

„Ich hätt ja echt gern Kunstblut, dann könnten wir das Nougat so modiﬁzieren, dass es nicht unser eigenes Blut ist, das da rausspritzt", murmelte George und wischte sich über den Bereich unter seiner Nase, um das Blut zu entfernen.

„Stimmt... aber ich glaube, ich brauche noch ein Taschentuch..." Fred stand auf und trat so an das Fenster, dass er sein Gesicht in der Spiegelung erkennen konnte. „So wie ich aussehe, hat Mum sicher gedacht, ich hätte unser Duell verloren..."


	84. Die Sache mit Harry Potter

**83\. Die Sache mit Harry Potter**

„Ich glaube, dass ihr das noch einmal überdenken solltet… ich weiß, eure Mum liest den Tagespropheten nicht mehr, aber…." Stefanie deutete mit ihren Augen auf Ron und Hermine, die, wie sie, in der Küche saßen, und sich gerade zusammen über eben diese Zeitung beugten.

„Die werden uns schon nicht verpfeifen", grinste George und wandte sich wieder dem Blatt Pergament zu, auf dem sie schon einige Skizzen für eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten, für ihre Scherzartikel, angefertigt hatten.

„Das glaube ich auch nicht." Stefanie seufzte und löste ihren Blick von den beiden. „Ich glaube eher, dass eure Mum Hermines Ausgabe des Tagespropheten zufälligerweise herumliegen sehen könnte. Was ist, wenn sie dann einen Blick riskiert? Nur, um sich wieder aufregen zu können…"

„Ich glaub, du schätzt Mum da falsch ein", meinte Fred leichthin und malte einen Kringel neben eine ihre Skizzen (Keine Lust mehr auf Unterricht? Wir haben die Lösung!). „Sie kann das Teil nicht mal mehr von weitem sehen. Außerdem ist die Sache mit Harry nicht das einzige, was sie stört. Wenn sie ihn liest, muss sie auch immer an… du weißt schon wen, denken."

„Voldemort?", fragte Stefanie frei heraus und sah sie ein wenig überrascht an, während sie erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

„Bist du verrückt?!", fuhr George sie an und schüttelte verärgert seinen Kopf. „Nenn ihn nicht so! Und nein, natürlich nicht diesen Du-weißt-schon-wen, sondern PERCY!"

„Oh", machte Stefanie und sah sie ein wenig bedröppelt an. „Den."

„Was ist mit Percy?", kam es von Ron, der den Namen seines Bruders aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Nichts. Er ist immer noch ein Idiot."

Zwar zog Ron eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, gab sich aber damit zufrieden und wandte sich letztendlich wieder dem Tagespropheten zu, während Fred und George Stefanie musterten.

„Wie kommst du darauf Du-weißt-schon-wen beim Namen zu nennen? _Hat man dir nichts beigebracht?_ "

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie, nicht ganz schuldbewusst und sah die beiden oﬀen an. „Aber ich fürchte mich nicht vor einem Namen."

„Würdest du aber, wenn er deine halbe Familie umgebracht hätte."

„Dann fürchte ich mich vor ihm, aber nicht vor seinem Namen." Sie seufzte. „Ihr habt ja auch kein Problem ihn Du-weißt-schon-wen zu nennen, das ist dasselbe. Aber egal."

Irgendwie gelang es ihr, die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden von dieser Sache auf die Anzeige zu lenken und sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Als sie fertig waren und etwas gefunden hatten, dass alles inkludierte und ihnen allen geﬁel, schickten sie eine Eule damit fort und warteten dann auf das Essen. Mrs. Weasley jedoch war zusammen mit Ginny damit beschäftigt, das Bad im zweiten Stock zu reinigen, wobei sie ihnen eigentlich hätten helfen müssen, hätten sie nicht gesagt, sie würden sich um das Klo im dritten Stock kümmern, was sie aber nicht taten.

„Wozu auch? Es gibt im dritten Stock sowieso ein Bad samt Klo, warum sich die Hände schmutzig machen?"

„Wir sagen, wir haben schon angefangen und sind noch nicht fertig geworden … und das es schlimmer ist, als es zuerst ausgesehen hat … dann schaut sie sicher nicht mal rein", stimmte Stefanie ihnen zu und warf einen beiläuﬁgen Blick auf Ron und Hermine.

„In welche Klasse kommen die beiden jetzt? Fünfte? Bin mal gespannt, wer Vertrauensschüler wird."

„Hermine sicher", sagte Fred und George nickte. „Leider. Und ich tipp auf Harry."

„Klar, Harry auch. Ich meine, er hat das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen!"

„Und die Kammer des Schreckens für immer geschlossen", erinnerte Stefanie die beiden und Fred fügte noch hinzu: „Und Sirius gerettet. Und Seidenschnabel natürlich."

Der Hippogreif Seidenschnabel, der vor zwei Jahren zum Tode verurteilt und damals entkommen war, lebte inzwischen im Schlafzimmer von Sirius Mutter und wurde dort hingebungsvoll von Sirius gepﬂegt und versorgt. Manchmal konnte man Kreacher darüber schimpfen hören, wie viel Dreck er machen würde, was lächerlich war, denn so wie das Haus aussah, schien Kreacher nicht einmal ein Staubkorn entfernt zu haben, seit seine Herrin verstorben war.

Was Stefanie an dem Elf aber am meisten störte, waren die Sachen, die er vor sich hinmurmelte, wenn er an einem von ihnen vorbeiging: „Schlammblüter, Werwolfe, Blutsverräter, Halbmenschen…oh, was für Gesindel das Haus meiner Herrin beschmutzt…Dreckig und Verpestet … wenn meine arme Herrin wüsste, was auf ihrem Bett schläft, wenn meine arme Herrin wüsste, wer von ihren Tellern speist…"

Aber Sirius machten solche Aussagen am wütendsten und meistens ließ er diesen Zorn an Kreacher aus, was Hermine gar nicht geﬁel.

„Er hat dich gerade Schlammblut genannt, Hermine!", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd, als sie sich für Kreacher einsetzte.

„Er weiß doch nicht, was er da sagt", verteidigte sie ihn und ein Hauch von Verzweiﬂung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Er plappert nur nach, was er von seiner alten Herrin gehört hat!"

„Oh ja, er weiß deﬁnitiv nicht, was er sagt", murmelte Stefanie leise. „Sonst würde er mich nämlich endlich mal Halbblut statt Halbmensch nennen."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass er dich damit meint", meinte Fred und sah den Elfen genau an. „Ich glaub, er hat einfach vergessen, dass er Lupin schon mit den Werwölfen erwähnt hat."

So vergesslich schien Kreacher allerdings nicht zu sein. Er erinnerte sich immer genau daran, welche Gegenstände sie weggeschmissen hatten und sobald er die Luft als rein glaubte, kroch er herbei und versuchte, Sachen zu retten. Fred und George fanden das lustig und wollten es ihm nicht wegnehmen, sie meinten, so viel Rebellentum müsse einfach belohnt werden und Stefanie sagte nichts dagegen, hatte aber vor, einzuschreiten, sollte er etwas Gefährliches mitgehen lassen, wie beispielsweise ein Messer, mit dem er sie alle umbringen könnte.

Sie saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als die Türklingel gedrückt wurde. Sirius Mutter begann, loszuzetern und entsetzlich zu schreien, sie alle zu beschimpfen und zu verﬂuchen, und sie alle blickten überrascht auf.

„Erwarten wir jemanden?", fragte Mr. Weasley schließlich und stand auf, um nachzusehen. Kurz darauf kam er mit Mundungus wieder herein, der furchtbar aufgelöst aussah.

„Und ich war nur für ein paar Minuten weg und als ich zurückkomme, ist er von Dementoren angegriﬀen worden!"

„Dementoren?!", brach es aus Mr. Weasley heraus, während alle anderen wie aus einem Mund: „Wer?", fragten.

„Ja! Dementoren! Und die alte Figgy konnte nichts machen, aber Harry hat sie mit einem Patronus verjagt und dann…" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Harry?! Was ist mit Harry? Ist er in Ordnung?" Mrs. Weasley sprang auf, in dem Moment, in dem die Türglocke ein weiteres Mal losging.

„Himmel, wer denn noch?", fragte sie aufgebracht, aber niemand empﬁng den Besucher, sie alle saßen wie gebannt in ihren Stühlen und wollten von Mundungus hören, was vorgefallen war.

„Ja, er ist in Ordnung, zumindest denke ich das. Der andere … sein Cousin, der sah ja weniger gut aus. Ich war schon bei Dumbledore … die wollten seinen Zauberstab zerbrechen, er wird's richten … aber ich dachte ihr sollt es auch wisssen…"

Bei sich dachte Stefanie, dass Dumbledore eine ungeheure Selbstbeherrschung haben musste, denn Mundungus war unversehrt.

Mr. Weasley schnappte sich ein Blatt Pergament und kritzelte hastig einige Worte für Harry hinauf, ehe er sich Ivy schnappte, die gerade mit einem Brief für Ginny gekommen war, und den Brief losschickte. Vermutlich eine Botschaft an Harry mit Anweisungen, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„Was ist denn jetzt genau passiert?", fragte Ron verdattert nach, doch Mundungus konnte nicht antworten, weil Mrs. Weasley begonnen hatte, ihn zu beschimpfen. Stefanie war erstaunt über die Vielzahl von Schimpfworten, die sie beherrschte, und vermutlich hätte sie sogar noch ein paar neue dazugelernt, wäre in diesem Moment nicht eine Gestalt in die Küche getreten, die sie verstummen ließ.

Es war Kingsley Shacklebolt, das Ordensmitglied, das in der Aurorenzentrale arbeitete und für die Suche nach Sirius zuständig war (was sich als nützlich erwies) und er sah besorgt aus.

„Sie wollten Harry Potters Zauberstab schon zerbrechen und ihn einfach von der Schule verweisen", verkündete er ohne Einleitung, „aber Dumbeldore hat es auf eine Anhörung herunter gehandelt. Er wird nicht von der Schule verwiesen, zumindest noch nicht sofort, aber er ist angeklagt, einen Patronus im Beisein eines Muggels ausgeführt zu haben und das obwohl er noch minderjährig ist. Das verstößt gegen mehrere Gesetze und er ist vorbestraft."

Kingsleys tiefe und beruhigende Stimme machte den Sachverhalt nicht weniger schlimm und Stefanie schluckte. Erst langsam begann sie zu begreifen, was überhaupt passiert war. Mundungus hatte oﬀenbar die Aufgabe gehabt, Harry zu bewachen – das war aus Mrs. Weasleys Geschrei hervorgegangen. Kurz war er weg gewesen und genau dann war Harry von Dementoren angegriﬀen worden.

Die erste merkwürdige Sache (denn dass Mundungus es nicht so ernst nahm mit seinen Aufgaben war ja nicht merkwürdig). Warum waren Dementoren in Harrys Heimatstadt aufgetaucht? Warum? Was wollten sie dort? Soweit Stefanie wusste, wurden Dementoren vom Zaubereiministerium kontrolliert, also warum hatte man sie her geschickt? Vielleicht extra wegen Harry?

Harry, der natürlich Leib und Seele hatte retten wollen, hatte zwangsläuﬁg zaubern müssen. Pech nur, dass sein Cousin dabei gewesen war, der das nun gesehen hatte. Natürlich wusste er aber, dass Harry ein Zauberer war, aber oﬀenbar war das dem Ministerium egal. Es hatte vorgehabt, Harrys Leben als Zauberer ein Ende zu setzen und Dumbledore hatte sie überredet, damit noch zu warten, bis Harry sich in einer oﬃziellen Anhörung verteidigen konnte.

„Die Geschichte stinkt bis zum Himmel", murmelte Fred wenig später, während Hermine eifrig nachschlug, ob sie Harry überhaupt verurteilen konnten, wenn er aus Notwehr gehandelt hatte.

„Hier steht es", verkündete sie schließlich. „Selbst minderjährige Zauberer dürfen zaubern, wenn ihr Leben in Gefahr ist!"

„Da wär ich nie drauf gekommen." George verdrehte die Augen und lugte hinüber zu Ginny, die gar nicht glücklich aussah. Mundungus hatte vor Mrs. Weasley die Flucht ergriﬀen und der Orden hatte eine schnelle Versammlung einberufen, um über die Sache zu reden und einen Plan zu schmieden, wie sie Harry herbringen könnten, ohne, dass das Ministerium etwas davon mitbekam. So viel hatten sie mitbekommen, ehe Mrs. Weasley das Langziehohr bemerkt und vernichtet hatte. Noch eines wollten sie für die Sache nicht riskieren – sie wussten schon, worum es ging.

„Aber hier steht es schwarz auf weiß und ist nicht nur in deinem sowieso etwas verquerten Gerechtigkeitssinn eingemeißelt!", sagte Hermine und wirkte nicht wenig aufgeregt. „Sie können ihn nicht rauswerfen, sie können nicht."

„Ein schwacher Trost, falls sie es doch tun." Stefanie streckte sich und stand dann von Harrys Bett auf. Noch wusste er natürlich nicht, dass das sein Bett war, aber es war das unbenutzte Bett in Rons Zimmer und sie hatten es schon einmal als das Seine auserkoren und nachdem Mrs. Weasley sie verjagt hatte, waren sie hier hinein gegangen.

„Das werden sie nicht. Nicht, wenn Dumbledore ihm beisteht."

„Nur, dass Dumbledore sich diesen Sommer schön von ihm ferngehalten hat", stellte Fred fest und sprach damit etwas aus, dass sie alle in ihrem Unterbewusstsein beschäftigt hatte. „Er hat euch verboten, Harry zu sagen, was so abgeht und irgendetwas zu schreiben, das Inhalt hat. Er hat ihn nicht hergeholt, obwohl er weiß, dass Harry nichts lieber täte, als bei uns, oder sagen wir mal, bei euch und Sirius zu sein, und sein Verwandtschaft hasst und sogar jetzt holt er ihn nicht sofort persönlich ab, sondern ruft erst einmal den Orden zusammen, damit sie schön lange darüber reden können, was am Besten wäre."

Eine Stille trat ein, die beinahe schon grausam war. Es war, als hätte er nicht Dumbledore, sondern sie verurteilt, weil sie sich an das hielten, was Dumbledore ihnen aufgetragen hatte. Dabei hätte Stefanie auch ohne diesen Schwur nichts zu Harry gesagt und es hätte ihn vermutlich auch gewundert, hätte er einen Brief von ihr bekommen.

„Naja…", sagte Ron nach einer ganzen Weile. „Er wird ihn aber trotzdem verteidigen. Er ist ins Ministerium gerannt, sobald er es erfahren hat, um alles zu richten."

„Er ist nicht gerannt, Ron", verbesserte Hermine ihm, aber Ron hörte nicht zu.

„Es stimmt doch, er hat sofort reagiert."

„Natürlich hat er das", sagte Stefanie, weil niemand sonst etwas sagte. „Er will auch nicht, dass Harry von der Schule ﬂiegt…"

Als die Versammlung zu Ende war, bestürmten sie die anderen sofort mit Fragen, zumindest sobald alle anderen gegangen waren. Mrs. Weaslesy und ihr Mann zeigten sich jedoch nicht sehr kommunikativ.

„Wir haben eine Lösung gefunden", sagte sie schlicht, während Sirius nicht gerade unglücklich aussah. Er freute sich vermutlich darauf, seinen Patensohn wiederzusehen.

Als Mrs. Weasley nach oben gegangen war, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alle Fenster geschlossen waren, stürzten sie sich auf Sirius und Lupin.

„Wir holen ihn in drei Tagen ab. So lange brauchen wir, um alles vorzubereiten", erklärte Sirius oﬀen und Lupin sagte nichts dagegen.

„Tonks schickt ihnen, also seinen Verwandten, per Post einen Brief, der sie weglocken soll, damit sie nicht im Haus sind. Wir kommen dann…"

„Wir?", fragte Lupin und sah ihn nun scharf an. Sirius kniﬀ seine Augen ein wenig zusammen, zuckte dann aber scheinbar desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Also gut, ihr, holt ihn dann ab und zwar mit Besen."

„Warum appariert ihr nicht?", erkundigte Ron sich und Lupin seufzte.

„Dafür ist Harry ja wohl zu jung. Das Flohnetzwerk wird überwacht und wenn wir einen nicht genehmigten Portschlüssel aufbauen, dann muss nicht nur Harry zu einer Anhörung."

„Nur gut, dass Harry so gerne ﬂiegt", seufzte Ron und nahm sich ein Stück Brot, das noch auf dem Tisch lag.

„Ich würd das nicht nehmen", grinste Sirius. „Das hatte vorhin Dung in der Hand."

Dung nannten sie Mundungus und Stefanie schauderte bei dem Gedanken, er könnte das Brot berührt haben. Vermutlich wusste er nicht einmal, wie man sich die Hände wusch.

Ron schien die Vorstellung auch nicht zu behagen, denn er legte es schnell weg und ging zum Waschbecken, um alle Spuren zu beseitigen. „Am liebsten würde ich Harry gleich schreiben", verkündete er dann und Hermine nickte.

„Ob wir es jetzt dürfen?"

„Das dürft ihr nicht", erklang Mrs. Weasleys Stimme hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich um. Sie hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah alles andere als erfreut aus. „Und wehe ich erfahre, dass man euch gleich den ganzen Plan verraten hat."

„Nicht den ganzen, ein paar kleine Details, wie wer sich alles freiwillig gemeldet hat, habe ich ihnen vorenthalten. Ich dachte, du würdest das gerne sagen", meinte Sirius, ohne sich um ihren bösen Blick zu kümmern. Sie verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, sagte aber nichts. Fred und George grinsten, während sie sich abwandte und auf einen Haufen schmutzigen Geschirr zuging.

„Ich denke, heute sollte mal jemand anderes abwaschen."

„Ja, du hast Recht", antwortete George prompt und Stefanie sah ihn neugierig an. „Du solltest dich echt ausruhen. Wir machen das."

„Jaaaah", stimmte sein Bruder ihm sofort zu. „Kein Problem. Leg die Füße hoch, Mum, das hast du dir verdient."

Stefanie begann zu verstehen und trat nun ebenfalls vor. „Sie haben Recht, Mrs. Weasley. Sie haben doch schon gekocht und jetzt mit der Harry-Sache auch so genug um die Ohren. Wir machen das schon. Keine Sorge."

Stefanies Worte schienen die größte Wirkung zu haben, während sie bei Fred und George eher misstrauisch geworden war.

„Na gut", gab sie schließlich nach. „Dann gehe ich jetzt nach oben. Aber wehe ihr macht das nicht ordentlich."

„Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen, Mum!", rief Fred ihr nach, als sie schon fast bei der Treppe war. Sobald sie hörten, wie sich ihre Türe öﬀnete und schloss, drehten sie sich wieder zu Sirius um.

„Wer hat sich denn freiwillig gemeldet?", fragte George begierig, während Stefanie den Zauberstab zückte, auf das Geschirr zielte und begann, es magisch abzuwaschen, was nicht nur viel schneller ging, sondern bei ihr auch eﬀektiver war, als bei den Zwillingen, die den Zauber zwar kannten, aber bei denen immer ein bisschen Schmutz übrig blieb.

Als sie sicher war, dass der Zauber von alleine weiter machte, wandte auch sie sich Sirius und Lupin zu, die scheinbar überlegten, ob sie es ihnen sagen sollten.

„Warum nicht", entschied Lupin schließlich. „Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ihr es nicht wissen solltet."

„Es wird euch aber auch nicht viel bringen, das zu wissen", fügte Sirius hinzu und begann dann aufzuzählen: „Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Elphias Doge, Dädalus Diggel, Emmelina Vance und Hestia Jones."

„Und Sturgis", erinnerte Lupin ihn.

„Stimmt. Und Sturgis Podmore. Wie konnt ich den vergessen?"

„Naja, das sind immerhin neun Leute… da kann Harry ja praktisch nichts mehr passieren", stellte George fest und grinste. Sirius zeigte ebenfalls die Ansätze eines Grinsens. „Sie haben sich alle freiwillig gemeldet."

„Damit sie ihren Kindern mal erzählen können, sie hätten Harry Potter beschützt?", unkte Fred und Lupin schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Wohl eher um vollkommen sicher zu gehen."

„Und wann genau ﬂiegen sie los?", fragte Hermine nach, doch nun schüttelten beide Männer die Köpfe.

„Alles müsst ihr jetzt wirklich nicht wissen. Und ihr werdet schon noch früh genug merken, wann er hier sein wird."

„Und ihr solltet langsam ins Bett", stellte Lupin mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest. „Es ist spät und soweit ich weiß, will Molly morgen die letzten Schlafzimmer in Angriﬀ nehmen."

„Jaaaah, da kann sie lange warten. Die sehen aus, als wären dort Leichen gelagert worden. Da geh ich nicht rein", sagte Ginny und schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf. Stefanie verzog ebenfalls ein wenig missmutig ihr Gesicht, ehe sie den anderen eine gute Nacht wünschte und sogar noch vor den Zwillingen in den dritten Stock apparierte. Nur Sekunden später erklangen zwei leise Plopps aus ihrem Zimmer und sie öﬀnete von außen die Türe.

„Ich hätt ﬁx gedacht, dass du hier rein gehst", stellte George fest, als er sie sah.

„Ja, ich wollt noch ins Bad", sagte sie und grinste. Die beiden traten zu ihr auf den Flur und zweifelnd hob Fred eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Sicher wolltest du das. Du wolltest uns in Wahrheit dazu bekommen, unsere Füße, anstelle von Magie zu nutzen, um uns zu bewegen."

„Hat doch geklappt, oder? Jetzt weiß ich, dass eure Beine noch funktionieren."

„So gut sogar, dass ich es vor dir ins Bad schaﬀen werde." Und ehe sie sich versah, war George auch schon in die besagte Richtung verschwunden.

„Na super." Stefanie seufzte und ging dann in ihr Zimmer, um dort darauf zu warten, dass er fertig war und schon einmal ihren Pyjama hervor zu kramen. Zwar schliefen Hermine und Ginny nicht mehr hier, aber irgendwie hatten sie trotzdem ihren ganzen Krempel dort gelassen. Stefanie hatte schon sieben Bücher zweimal gefunden, was hieß, dass Hermine ihre Ausgaben davon hier vergessen haben musste, und von Ginny hatte sie eine ganze Kollektion Socken, die ihr zu groß waren, weil das Mädchen größere Füße hatte als sie.

Stefanie warf achtlos eines der besagten Sockenpaare hinter sich, während sie ihren Pyjama unter dem Kopfkissen suchte, und hörte ein leises Schnauben von Richtung Türe. Sie drehte sich um und sah Fred, der sich lässig gegen den Rahmen lehnte. Die Socke, die am Boden vor ihm lag, wies darauf hin, dass sie ihn getroﬀen hatte.

„Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass du neuerdings so ordentlich bist."

„Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass du neuerdings so dumme Fragen stellst."

Er lachte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du könntest das doch alles mit dem Zauberstab aufräumen … wofür hat man den denn, wenn nicht dafür?"

„Zum Beispiel um freche Kommentare zu bestrafen, aber nicht um anderen hinterher zu räumen." Sie hob mit der freien Hand ein T-Shirt hoch, das Hermine gehörte. „Wenn sie ihre Sachen hier unten liegen lassen, ist das nicht meine Schuld."

„Könntest es ihnen ja raufzaubern."

„Die sollen mal schön ihre zauberstabfreie Zeit voll und ganz genießen", sagte sie und grinste.

„Seit wann bist du denn so gemein?"

„Hab ich von euch gelernt. Nur, dass ihr irgendwie immer noch nicht von mir gelernt habt, wie man Bücher liest."

„Das ist eine haltlose Unterstellung", ertönte eine dritte Stimme, die George gehörte, der gerade in der Türe auftauchte. „Du kannst jetzt ins Bad. Und wir müssen mal zählen, wie viele Langziehohren wir noch haben."

Die beiden verschwanden in ihr Zimmer und Stefanie sah kopfschüttelnd auf die Stelle, wo sie zuvor gestanden hatten, ehe sie ins Bad ging um ins Bett zu kommen.


	85. Eine Waffe?

**84\. Harrys Ankunft**

Zwei Tage lang geschah nichts, am dritten Tag jedoch wusste Stefanie schon beim Aufstehen, dass es ein besonderer Tag werden würde. Sie kam unangekündigt früh in die Küche, weil sie die Morgenstunden nutzen wollte, um zu joggen (man konnte nie genug für seine Gesundheit tun), und hörte gerade noch, dass Mrs. Weasley erwähnte, Dumbledore würde am Abend auch kommen. Oﬀenbar würde eine Versammlung stattﬁnden und vermutlich auch noch eine wichtige.

Sie und ihr Mann verstummten allerdings, als sie sie sahen und Stefanie lächelte rasch und tat, als hätte sie nichts gehört.

„Guten Morgen", wünschte sie und begann, sich eine Tasse Tee aufzubrühen.

„Guten Morgen, Stefanie." Mrs. Weasleys herzliches Lächeln verriet nichts darüber, dass sie gerade über etwas streng geheimes gesprochen hatten. „Willst du vielleicht ein Ei?"

„Heute nicht, danke. Ich esse, wenn ich zurückkomme, ich gehe ein wenig raus."

„Raus?" Sofort trat Missfallen in ihr Gesicht. „Alleine? Um diese Uhrzeit?"

„Jaaaah… ich wollte eigentlich joggen gehen, ehe es zu warm wird… und ehe wir anfangen, mit dem Putzen weiterzumachen."

„Hm", machte Mrs. Weasley und warf ihrem Mann einen schnellen Blick zu. „Verbieten kann ich es dir nicht, auch, wenn es mir nicht gefällt. Kannst du nicht wenigstens jemand anderes mitnehmen?"

Stefanie nahm ihre Tasse Tee und nippte nachdenklich daran. So etwas hatte sie schon befürchtet. Mrs. Weasley schätzte sie nicht nur sehr – sie bemutterte sie auch und dazu gehörte eine übertriebene Sorge um ihr Leben.

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hätte sie es vorgezogen, alleine zu gehen. Sie hatte eigentlich auch noch vorgehabt, ein wenig durch die nahegelegene Einkaufsmeile dieses Bezirks zu schlendern und endlich wieder einmal frische Luft zu schnappen. Wenn sie jetzt jemanden mitnahm – und da kamen nur die Zwillinge in Frage – konnte sie das vergessen.

Andererseits würde Mrs. Weasley dann Ruhe geben und vielleicht nicht alle drei Minuten auf die Uhr sehen, um sich zu fragen, wo sie so lange blieb.

„Na gut", sagte sie schließlich und stellte die leere Tasse ab. „Dann werd ich jemanden fragen."

„Viel Glück", wünschte ihr Mr. Weasley, der oﬀenbar ahnte, wen sie fragen wollte und sie grinste ihn an. „Das schaﬀe ich."

Sie stieg die Treppe hinauf, weil sie dabei ihre Beine mehr trainierte, als wenn sie apparierte, und zog sich in ihrem Zimmer rasch um. Sportsachen hatte sie zum Geburtstag von Alicia und Angelina bekommen, die oﬀenbar der Ansicht waren, dass sie zwar trainieren musste, aber gut genug trainiert war, um ein bauchfreies Top und eine kurze Hose zu tragen. Als sie ihr Haar zurückgebunden hatte und vollkommen angezogen war, klopfte sie an die Zimmertür neben ihrem Zimmer, weil sie fand, dass das höﬂicher war, als, wie die Zwillinge es getan hätten, einfach direkt hinein zu apparieren.

Von drinnen hörte sie ein undeutliches Gemurmel, das sich wie ein ‚Ja¿ anhörte und welches sie als Erlaubnis, die Türe zu öﬀnen, nahm.

Die beiden lagen noch in ihren Betten, aber waren beide wach, obwohl sie ziemlich verschlafen wirkten.

„Stefanie, morgen", murmelte George, dessen Haar in alle Richtungen abstand.

„Hi. Tut mir Leid, dass ich störe… ich wollte eigentlich nur mal Laufen gehen, aber eure Mum sagt, ich soll nicht alleine raus… ich weiß eh schon, dass ihr keine Lust habt, aber dann hab ich zumindest gefragt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und musterte dann interessiert den Haufen Süßigkeiten, der auf dem Stuhl lag.

„Was willst du?", nuschelte Fred und richtete sich halb im Bett auf. Er blinzelte einige Male, während er sie verwirrt ansah. „Laufen?"

„Sport nennt sich das. Und frische Luft schnappen. Mal aus dem Haus rauskommen." Sie machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Ihr wisst schon."

Die beiden sahen sich kurz an, dann drehte George sich auf die andere Seite. „Vergiss es. Ich schlafe , bis Mum mich aus dem Bett zerrt."

Stefanie verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu, um ihn auﬀordernd anzusehen. „Du auch?"

„Mhm…", machte Fred und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er es als wirklich verlockend einstufte, sich, genau wie sein Bruder, einfach wieder hinzulegen. „Naja… wenn es nicht zur Gewohnheit wird…"

„Für dich nicht", antwortete sie prompt und strahlte ihn an. „Ich warte draußen, danke."

„Mhmhm…" Als sie die Türe hinter sich schloss, konnte sie ihn gähnen hören.

Wenig später schlichen sie sich durch die Eingangshalle Richtung Haustüre. Fred trug eine ausgeleierte Jogginghose und ein nichtssagendes T-Shirt und er gähnte immer noch. Seine Turnschuhe waren ausgefranst und oﬀenbar die ältesten und abgetragensten, die er hatte ﬁnden können.

Frische, aber doch erstaunlich kühle Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie die Haustüre öﬀneten und auf den Grimmauldplatz traten. Er war noch menschenleer – die Sonne ging gerade auf und tauchte den Himmel in eine orange Farbe, das Licht der Straßenlaternen erlosch eben erst.

„Toll. Jetzt ist mir auch noch kalt", maulte Fred, folgte ihr aber tapfer, als sie zu laufen begann. Sie wusste noch nicht, wohin sie laufen wollte, aber erst einmal löste es in ihr ein Gefühl der Befreiung aus und sie verspürte Mitleid mit Sirius, der nicht einmal das machen konnte.

Mit der Zeit wurde es wärmer – deutlich wärmer sogar, beinahe richtig heiß – und Stefanie brach das Schweigen, als Fred sich im Laufen sein T-Shirt auszog.

Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, als sie die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, und erhaschte gerade noch lange genug einen Blick auf seinen gut trainierten Oberkörper, um ein Geräusch der Überraschung von sich zu geben.

„Was? Es ist eben heiß", wehrte er ab, der sie oﬀenbar missverstand und sie schüttelte im Lauf ihren Kopf, sodass ihr zusammengebundenes Haar ihr selbst um die Ohren ﬂog.

„Das ist es nicht", gestand sie und blickte nun stur geradeaus. Immer mehr Leute kamen auf die Straße, die Bäckerei, an der sie vorbeikamen, schien schon geöﬀnet zu haben und eine alte Frau führte ihren Hund spazieren.

„Ah, nein?"

Sie schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf. Zwar hatte sie eben diesen Oberkörper erst vor wenigen Wochen im Kerzenlicht angestarrt, aber bei Tageslicht zeigte er sich von einer noch besseren Seite. „Nein. Ich frage mich eher, wie es kommt, dass du so einen Körper hast, ohne was dafür zu tun", erklärte sie, als sie genug Luft dazu fand und sofort machte sich ein Stechen in ihrer Seite bemerkbar. Reden und Laufen vertrug sich für sie momentan einfach nicht.

Er hingegen schien damit keine Probleme zu haben, sondern lachte auf. „Nur, weil du mich nie dabei siehst, heißt das ja nicht, dass ich nichts dafür tue. Im Übrigen hast du gut reden. Ich hab dich noch nie Joggen gesehen und trotzdem hast du Beine wie jemand, der jeden Tag mehrmals läuft."

Sie wurde ein wenig rot und verlangsamte das Tempo. „Gute Gene."

„Und der Bauch?"

„Ein bisschen Training", gab sie zu und dachte an die ganzen Sit-ups, zu denen Angelina sie jeden Tag angetrieben hatte.

„Und der Hintern?"

Nun lachte auch Stefanie auf und wollte der Richtung, in die das Gespräch zu laufen drohte, ein Ende bereiten, als sie an einem Schaufenster vorbeikamen, dessen Inhalt sie ablenkte. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und rief entzückt aus:„Oh sieh nur! Eine Tardis!"

Begeistert zeigte sie auf eine kleine blaue Polizeibox die, inmitten eines Sammelsuriums an Ansichtskarten und Souvenirs, auf einem Metallbaum voller Schlüsselanhängern hing. „Die will ich!"

Sie trat näher an das Schaufenster heran, während Fred neben ihr zum Stehen gekommen war und ihr einen etwas verzweifelten Blick zuwarf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du eigentlich redest, aber ich ﬁnde es ernüchternd, wie du aus diesem Gespräch geﬂüchtet bist."

Stefanie hatte keinen Blick für ihn, sondern suchte stattdessen nach einem Preisschild für den Schlüsselanhänger. „Wie süß sie ist! Weißt du, als ich noch Zuhause gewohnt habe, haben wir immer 'Doctor Who' geschaut. Sogar Mama und Papa, ich habe es geliebt! Ob es wohl noch... mir war gar nicht klar, dass ich das vermisse..."

Sie starrte auf den Schlüsselanhänger und ein seltsames Gefühl von Melancholie überkam sie. Als sie ihre Heimat verlassen hatte, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen, hatte sie keinen Gedanken an das verschwendet, was sie zurückließ. Und noch weniger an das, was ihr entging. Es war nicht so, dass es ihr um all die verpassten Folgen der Lieblingsserie ihrer Kindheit ging. Nein. Aber zum ersten Mal, seit sie erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war, hatte sie wirklich Heimweh. Nicht, weil Weihnachten war, nicht, weil sie Geburtstag hatte und die Familie zusammen sein sollte, sondern weil sie, nur für einen Moment, von einer Vision jenes Lebens durchströmt wurde, gegen das sie sich vor sechs Jahren entschieden hatte. Es ging so schnell, dass sie sich danach sicher war, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben. Schulabschluss, Studium, ein Mann in einem weißen Mantel, derselbe Mann vor einem vollen Hörsaal, Heirat, Kinder. Und immer wieder ihre Familie. Ihre Eltern, die sie so selten sah. Ihre Geschwister. Sie blinzelte.

„Steph? Alles okay?"

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte, die Traurigkeit, die sie überkommen hatte, abzuschütteln. Sie wandte Fred ihr Gesicht zu und im nächsten Moment war ihr, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Nein. Ja. Ich hatte einen Anﬂug von Wehmut." Sie umfasste ihre Arme mit ihren Händen, als würde sie frieren, bevor sie seine Augen suchte. Sie konnte sehen, dass er ein wenig besorgt wirkte (oﬀenbar war sie leicht geistesabwesend gewesen).

„Vermisst du deine Familie?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich meine... ich bin es so gewohnt, ohne sie zu sein, dass es ... und außerdem – früher oder später kommt der Tag, an dem man fortzieht, doch in einem Leben jedes Menschen. Bei mir war es eben früher, als bei anderen." Sie lächelte gezwungen, während sie sich vor Augen führte, dass es ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen war. Ihre Familie hätte sie in den Ferien gerne zu Hause gesehen. Sie war diejenige, der die Welt der Magie wichtiger erschien, als ihre Verwandtschaft.

Sie drehten nur eine kleine Runde, vielleicht eine knappe Stunde, bis sie vollkommen am Ende zurückkamen, wobei es viel zu schnell warm geworden war.

„Das war das einzige und allerletzte Mal", sagte Fred ein wenig außer Atem, als sie das Haus betraten, „dass ich mit dir mitgehe."

„Ich glaub ich nehms dir nicht übel", brachte Stefanie hervor und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, während sie versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Als Fred schon Anstalten machte, weiterzugehen, hielt sie ihn schnell zurück. „Warte. Als ich vorhin in der Küche war … ehe wir los sind, hab ich mitbekommen, dass heute ne' Versammlung ist."

„Ich weiß, hat Sirius uns gestern versehentlich verraten", antwortete Fred und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hat er auch gesagt, dass Dumbledore kommt?"

An seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie sehen, dass er das nicht gesagt hatte. „Na so was aber auch", murmelte er und Verzückung trat in seine Augen. „Dann muss es wichtig sein. Vielleicht ein Langziehohr und Enterbung wert…"

Sie schmunzelte und folgte ihm weiter in die Eingangshalle, wobei sie versuchte, sich nicht von seinem Oberkörper ablenken zu lassen. Beinahe war sie erleichtert, als sie nach oben apparierten, um zu duschen und sich etwas anzuziehen.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich daran, das nächste Schlafzimmer zu reinigen, was auch zu acht keine leichte Aufgabe war. Zu Mittag durften sie kurz eine Pause machen, um etwas zu essen und sich vom Staub zu befreien, aber danach verlangte Mrs. Weasley von ihnen wieder volle Konzentration. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Harry denkt, wir hätten nichts getan, während er nicht hier war", murmelte sie und Stefanie verdrehte die Augen, während sie versuchte, ein besonders hartnäckiges Fleckchen Schmutz mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes zu entfernen. Schließlich musste sie feststellen, dass es sich um einen Brandﬂeck handelte, der mit einem einfachen Reinigungszauber natürlich unmöglich zu entfernen war.

Gegen Abend dann erklärte Mrs. Weasley den Tag für beendet und meinte, sie würde sie zum Abendessen holen, nach der Versammlung, die sie jetzt zum ersten Mal vor ihnen erwähnte. Ron und Hermine gingen in Rons Zimmer, während George ein Langziehohr hervorzog.

„Ich glaub, wir positionieren uns im Treppenhaus… vor unseren Zimmern, da geht sie sicher nicht rauf."

Also folgte Stefanie den beiden rasch zu Fuß, während die Zwillinge natürlich appariert waren, und stellte sich dann dicht neben sie, um auch etwas hören zu können.

Noch war jedoch nichts zu vernehmen. Fred war gerade vollauf damit beschäftigt, das Ohr heruntergleiten zu lassen und vorsichtig abzurollen, als sie etwas anders vernahmen.

Unten öﬀnete sich eine Türe und sie konnten hören, wie Mrs. Weasley sagte: „Ach Snape, endlich. Der Bericht?"

Der Lehrer antwortete nicht, aber das war ja auch unter seiner Würde. Eine Tür wurde geschlossen, noch mehr Türen wurden geöﬀnet. Fred hielt darin inne, das Ohr abzurollen, weil sie noch zu früh dran waren. Stattdessen warteten sie geduldig, während mehr und mehr Leute kamen, auch, wenn sie so leise sprachen, dass sie nichts verstanden. Irgendjemand ging die Treppe hinauf und ﬂüsterte, ging sie wieder hinunter und kam nicht zu ihnen, womit sie aber auch nicht gerechnet hatten. Als unten endlich die Türe geschlossen wurde, wagte Fred das Ohr weiter abzurollen, aber auch, als es unten angekommen war, konnten sie nichts hören.

„Komisch…"

Dann erklang etwas anderes – es klang, wie jemand, der sich stritt.

„Wer schreit denn da so?", fragte Stefanie und spitzte die Ohren.

„VIER WOCHEN LANG SITZE ICH IM LIGUSTERWEG FEST UND KLAUBE ZEITUNGEN AUS DEM MÜLLEIMER, DAMIT ICH RAUSKRIEG, WAS LOS IST –"

„Klingt irgendwie nach Harry", stellte George fest und grinste. „Scheint, als wäre er schon da."

„In welcher Nacht- und Nebelaktion haben sie ihn denn bitte geholt und warum haben wir nichts gemerkt?", grummelte Fred und dann verstummten sie wieder, während Harry weiterschrie:

„HABT EUCH WOHL GLÄNZEND AMÜSIERT, WAS, ALLE HIER ZUSAMMEN – "

„Ein bisschen schon, ja." Fred begann, das Langziehohr wieder einzurollen, aber irgendwie funktionierte es nicht.

„Was ist denn…?"

Stefanie beugte sich ein wenig über das Geländer, um sehen zu können, wo sich das Ohr verhakelt hatte, und erblickte Hermines Katze, die begonnen hatte, damit zu spielen. „Krummbein hat es."

„Dieses blöde Vieh…"

Fred zog heftig daran, aber George hielt ihn davon ab, es noch einmal zu tun. „Nicht dass es kaputt wird", warnte er und nahm es seinem Bruder aus der Hand. Stefanie lehnte sich noch einmal weit vor und beobachtete die Katze, wie sie versuchte, es zu fressen. „Vielleicht lässt er es mal los, oder es wird ihm zu langweilig, weiter damit rumzuspielen", murmelte sie und tatsächlich – einige Minuten später ließ Krumbein von dem Ohr ab und George wickelte es hastig auf, ehe er auf die Idee kommen könnte, dass es doch interessant war und Fred nahm seinem Bruder das wertvolle Objekt aus der Hand.

Unten war es inzwischen ruhiger geworden, oﬀenbar hatte Harry aufgehört zu schreien.

„Und jetzt können wir Harry besuchen", sagte George und mit einem Plopp war er verschwunden. Stefanie disapparierte nur eine Zehntelsekunde nach Fred und tauchte kurz darauf in Rons Zimmer wieder auf.

„Hört auf damit", sagte Hermine mit matter Stimme und hatte sich oﬀenbar erschrocken.

„Hallo Harry", strahlte George und sagte: „Das können nur deine wohlklingenden Laute sein, dachten wir uns."

„Du brauchst deine Wut nicht zurückzuhalten, Harry, nur raus damit", ermunterte Fred ihn. „Vielleicht gibt's in fünfzig Meilen Umkreis noch ein paar Leute, die dich nicht gehört haben."

„Ihr habt also eure Prüfung im Apparieren bestanden?", fragte Harry mürrisch und die beiden nickten.

„Mit Auszeichnung", verkündete Fred stolz und Ron sagte: „Ihr hättet gerade mal eine halbe Minute gebraucht, um die Treppe runterzugehen."

„Zeit ist Gallonen wert, Brüderchen", meinte Fred nun und fügte hinzu: „Jedenfalls störst du den Empfang, Harry." Harry schien nicht zu verstehen und sah ihn fragend an. „Langziehohren."

Als wäre das Erklärung genug, sagte er weiter: „Wir versuchen, zu hören, was unten los ist."

„Seid bloß vorsichtig", warnte Ron mit einem Blick auf das Langziehohr. „Wenn Mum noch eines von denen sieht…."

„Das ist das Risiko wert, die haben gerade ein wichtiges Treﬀen."

In diesem Moment öﬀnete sich die Türe und Ginny kam herein. „Oh, hallo Harry!", begrüßte sie ihn und dann sagte sie zu Fred und George: „Die Langziehohren könnt ihr vergessen, sie haben doch die Küchentüre tatsächlich mit einem Imperturbatio-Zauber belegt."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte George und sah geknickt drein, während Stefanie sich fragte, warum sie nicht schon früher auf die Idee gekommen waren.

„Tonks hat mir gesagt, wie ich es rausﬁnde. Du wirfst einfach was gegen die Tür, und wenn es sie nicht berührt, ist die Tür imperturbiert. Ich hab oben vom Treppenabsatz aus Stinkbomben dagegen geworfen, und die ﬂiegen einfach von der Türe weg, also können die Langziehohren unmöglich durch den Türschlitz."

Fred seufzte schwer und sagte dann: „Schade, ich war wirklich mal gespannt, was der alte Snape so vorhat."

„Snape!", rief Harry entsetzt. „Ist er da?"

„Jaaah." George schloss die Türe und setzte sich auf eines der Betten. Stefanie, Fred und Ginny taten es ihm gleich. „Trägt einen Bericht vor, Top Secret."

„Mistkerl", sagte Fred träge und Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Er ist jetzt auf unserer Seite", erinnerte Hermine sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Deshalb ist er trotzdem ein Mistkerl", schnaubte Ron. „Wie der uns ansieht, wenn wir ihm über den Weg laufen."

„Bill mag ihn auch nicht", verkündete Ginny, als würde das alles sagen.

Endlich setzte auch Harry sich hin und fragte: „Bill ist hier? Ich dachte, er arbeitet in Ägypten?"

„Er hat sich auf einen Schreibtischjob beworben, damit er nach Hause kommen und für den Orden arbeiten konnte", erklärte Fred, „er sagt, er vermisst die Gräber aber – ", er grinste, ehe er fortfuhr: „Man kann sich ja mit anderem tröste."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die gute Fleur Delacour? Sie hat jetzt einen Job bei Gringotts umm i'r Englisch su verbessern – "

„Und Bill gibt ihr jede Menge Privatstunden", kicherte Fred.

Stefanie schmunzelte, denn das hatte sie mitbekommen. Es war auch schwer, es nicht mitzubekommen, nachdem die Zwillinge ihn dauernd damit aufzogen. Ihre Mutter, die Fleur nicht mochte, fand es jedoch nicht sehr lustig. Sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass ihr Sohn sich für die Halbveela interessieren könnte. Dabei erschien es absolut unmöglich, dass ein Mann sich nicht für eine Halbveela interessierte, solange sie das so wollte. Und Fleur schien, das ging aus den Berichten anderer hervor, sich sehr für Bill zu interessieren.

„Charlie ist auch im Orden", erklärte George Harry. „Aber er ist immer noch in Rumänien. Dumbledore will, dass möglichst viele ausländische Zauberer dazugeholt werden, also versucht Charlie an seinen freien Tagen Kontakte zu knüpfen."

Stefanie wusste nicht warum, aber sie musste unwillkürlich an ihre Großmutter denken und fragte sich, ob sie wohl auch von McGonagall angeworben werden würde, oder sogar schon war.

„Könnte das nicht Percy tun?", fragte Harry und schlagartig wurde es still im Raum. Genau wie die Mienen der anderen verdüsterte sich auch Stefanies Gesicht und sie schwieg.

„Merk dir eins: Erwähne nie Percy, wenn Mum und Dad dabei sind", erklärte Ron ihm mit angespannter Stimme.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil", sagte Fred, „immer wenn Percys Name fällt, Dad zerbricht, was er gerade in der Hand hält, und Mum anfängt zu weinen."

„Es ist schrecklich", murmelte Ginny traurig und George sagte: „Ich glaub, wir haben alle die Nase voll von ihm."

Stefanie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und ihr ﬁel auf, dass er beinahe hasserfüllt aussah, wenn er über Percy sprach.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry nach und Fred erzählte, was er Stefanie schon ganz am Anfang der Ferien erzählt hatte.

„Percy und Dad hatten einen Streit. Ich hab Dad noch nie derart mit jemandem streiten sehen. Normalerweise ist es Mum, die schreit."

„Es war in der erste Woche, nach Ende des Schuljahres. Wir waren kurz davor, hierherzukommen und uns dem Orden anzuschließen. Da kommt Percy heim und erklärt uns, er sei befördert worden."

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", fragte Harry ungläubig und Stefanie konnte es verstehen. Percy hatte sich bei seinem alten Job nämlich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, weil ihm entgangen war, dass sein Boss unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden hatte.

„Ja, wir waren alle überrascht", sagte George, „weil Percy wegen Crouch eine Menge Scherereien hatte, es gab eine Untersuchung und so weiter. Es hieß, Percy hätte erkennen müssen, dass Crouch durchgeknallt war und einen Vorgesetzten informieren müssen. Aber du kennst Percy, Crouch hatte ihm die Verantwortung übertragen, da wollte Percy sich nicht beschweren."

„Und warum hat man ihn dann befördert?"

„Genau das haben wir uns auch gefragt. Er kam nach Hause, furchtbar stolz auf sich – noch stolzer als sonst, wenn du dir das überhaupt vorstellen kannst –, und hat Dad erzählt, man hätte ihm eine Position in Fudges persönlichem Büro angeboten. Kein schlechter Aufstieg für jemandem, der gerade mal ein Jahr aus Hogwarts draußen ist: Juniorassistent des Ministers. Er dachte wohl, Dad wäre total beeindruckt", sprach Ron weiter und Fred fügte hinzu: „War er aber nicht."

„Warum?", fragte Harry und Stefanie schnaubte leise. „Oﬀenbar stürmt Fudge durchs Ministerium und sorgt dafür, dass niemand den Kontakt zu Dumbledore aufrecht erhält", sagte Geoge und Fred fügte hinzu: „Der Name Dumbeldore ist inzwischen ein Schimpfwort im Ministerium, musst du wissen. Die glauben alle, er will nur Ärger machen, indem er behauptet, Du-weißt-schon-wer wäre zurück."

„Dad meinte, Fudge habe klargestellt, dass jeder, der auf Dumbeldores Seite ist, seinen Schreibtisch räumen kann." George verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Das Problem ist, Fudge verdächtigt Dad; er weiß, dass er mit Dumbledore befreundet ist, und er hat Dad immer für eine Art Spinner gehalten, weil er so muggelvernarrt ist."

„Aber was hat das mit Percy zu tun?", fragte Harry ein wenig ratlos nach.

„Warte, gleich. Dad vermutet, dass Fudge Percy nur deshalb bei sich im Büro haben will, damit er ihn dazu benutzen kann, unsere Familie auszuspionieren – und Dumbledore."

Harry stieß einen leisen Pﬁﬀ aus.

„Ich wette, Percy war begeistet."

Ron lachte hohl auf. „Er ist vollkommen ausgerastet. Er sagte – na ja, er hat eine Menge fürchterliches Zeug dahergeredet. Er müsse gegen Dads miserablen Ruf ankämpfen, seit er im Ministerium sei, und dass Dad keinen Ehrgeiz hätte, und das sei der Grund, warum wir immer – du weißt schon – nie viel Geld haben."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry ungläubig und Ginny gab ein wütendes Fauchen von sich.

„Kann ja auch gar nicht daran liegen, dass ihr einfach viele Leute seid", murmelte Stefanie zynisch und Ron ﬂüsterte: „Ich weiß. Und es kam noch schlimmer. Er sagte, es sei idiotisch von Dad, sich mit Dumbledore abzugeben, dass Dumbledore Riesenärger kriegen würde und Dad mit ihm untergehen würde und dass er – Percy – wisse, wem er die Treue halten müsse, und zwar dem Ministerium. Und wenn Mum und Dad Verräter des Ministeriums werden wollten, würde er dafür sorgen, dass jeder erfährt, dass er nicht mehr zur Familie gehört. Dann hat er noch in derselben Nacht seine Sachen gepackt und ist verschwunden. Er lebt jetzt hier in London."

Es noch einmal erzählt zu bekommen, vermittelte beinahe das Gefühl, dabei gewesen zu sein und während Harry leise ﬂuchte, ärgerte sich auch Stefanie neuerlich über Percy.

„Mum war völlig durch den Wind", sagte Ron weiter. „Kannst dir ja vorstellen – sie hat geheult und so. Sie ist nach London gekommen und hat versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber der hat ihr die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Keine Ahnung was er macht, wenn er Dad bei der Arbeit triﬀt – behandelt ihn vermutlich wie Luft."

„Aber Percy muss doch wissen, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Er ist doch nicht dumm, er muss wissen, dass eure Eltern ohne Beweise nicht alles aufs Spiel setzen würden", sagte Harry langsam.

„Jaah, nun, dann ist dein Name im Streit gefallen", murmelte Ron und warf Harry einen raschen Blick zu. „Percy meinte, der einzige Beweis sei dein Wort und …. Jedenfalls…er glaubt nicht, dass das ausreichend ist."

„Percy nimmt den Tagespropheten ernst", erklärte Hermine hastig und die anderen nickten.

„Was heißt das jetzt wieder?"

„Hast du – hast du den Tagespropheten nicht gekriegt?", fragte Hermine und wirkte nun ein wenig nervös.

„Doch, hab ich!"

„Hast du – ähm – hast du ihn gründlich gelesen?"

„Nicht jedes Wort", sagte Harry und wirkte nun ein wenig trotzig. „Wenn sie irgendetwas über Voldemort geschrieben hätten, dann hätte es ja Schlagzeilen gemacht, oder?"

Die anderen zuckten zusammen und Stefanie erschrak, weil sie das taten, bis ihr einﬁel, dass das sicher am Namen gelegen hatte.

„Na ja, du musst schon alles lesen, um es mitzukriegen, sie – ähm – sie erwähnen dich jede Woche ein paar Mal."

„Aber das hätte ich doch gesehen – "

„Nicht, wenn du nur die Schlagzeilen gelesen hast, nein." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich rede ja gar nicht von großen Artikeln. Die lassen deinen Namen nur nebenbei einﬂießen, als Dauergag sozusagen."

„Was soll – "?

„Es ist im Grunde ziemlich ﬁes. Die schlachten nur Ritas Sachen weiter aus."

„Aber sie arbeitet doch gar nicht mehr für die!"

„Oh nein, sie hat ihr Versprechen gehalten – ihr blieb auch gar nichts anderes übrig", sagte Hermine mit einem Ausdruck grimmiger Zufriedenheit. „Aber sie hat die Grundlage für das geschaﬀen, was sie jetzt versuchen."

„Und was ist das?", fragte Harry, der immer noch nicht verstand.

„Okay, du weißt, dass sie geschrieben hat, du seist völlig zusammengebrochen und hättest gesagt, deine Narbe schmerze und so weiter?"

„Ja."

„Na ja, jetzt schreiben sie über dich, als ob du so ein Spinner wärst, der ständig Aufmerksamkeit sucht und glaubt, er sei ein großer, tragischer Held oder so was", sagte Hermine sehr schnell, um es hinter sich zu bringen. „Dauernd lassen sie hämische Kommentare über dich einﬂießen. Wenn sie irgendeine aus der Luft gegriﬀene Story bringen, schreiben sie beispielsweise, das sei ‚Harry Potter, wie wir ihn kennen und lieben', oder wenn jemandem irgendetwas Komisches zustößt, heißt es: ‚Hoﬀentlich kriegt er keine Narbe auf der Stirn, sonst verlangt er demnächst noch von uns, dass wir ihn anbeten' – "

„Ich will nicht, dass mich jemand anbetet!", ﬁel Harry ihr ins Wort.

„Das weiß ich doch", erwiderte Hermine rasch und besorgt. Stefanie hatte schon erwartet, dass Harry nicht begeistert sein würde. „Ich weiß, Harry. Aber verstehst du, was die treiben? Die wollen dich als jemanden hinstellen, dem keiner glauben kann. Fudge steckt dahinter, jede Wette. Die wollen, dass die Zauberer von der Straße denken, du wärst nichts weiter, als ein dummer Junge, eine Art Witzﬁgur, der lächerliche, übertrieben Geschichten erzählt, weil es ihm so gefällt, berühmt zu sein, und er die Sache am Laufen halten will."

„Ich habe nicht verlangt – ich hab nicht gewollt – Voldemort hat meine Eltern umgebracht!", stammelte er. „Ich bin berühmt geworden, weil er meine Familie ermordet hat, aber mich nicht töten konnte! Wer will dafür berühmt sein? Können die sich nicht denken, dass es mir lieber wäre, wenn das nie –"

„Das wissen wir, Harry", sagte Ginny ernst.

„Und natürlich haben sie kein Wort darüber gebracht, dass dich die Dementoren angegriﬀen haben", sagte Hermine. „Jemand hat ihnen befohlen, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Ansonsten wär das eine richtig große Story geworden – Dementoren außer Kontrolle. Die haben nicht mal berichtet, dass du das Internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen verletzt hast. Wir dachten, das würden sie in jedem Fall bringen, es würde ja so gut zu deinem Image als dummer Angeber passen. Wir vermuten, dass sie erst mal abwarten, bis sie dich von der Schule geworfen haben, dann kommen sie damit groß raus – ich meine, falls du rausgeworfen wirst, natürlich. Das dürfen die eigentlich nicht, nicht, wenn sie sich an ihre eigenen Gesetze halten, die haben nichts gegen dich in der Hand."

Auf der Treppe waren Schritte zu hören. Oﬀenbar war die Versammlung zu Ende.

„Oh – oh."

Fred zog einmal an dem Langziehohr, dann disapparierte er. Weil Stefanie nichts Besseres einﬁel, seufzte sie und folgte ihm und George, der ebenfalls disappariert war.

Sie hatte sich für den Flur ein Stockwerk weiter oben entschieden, während die Zwillinge in ihrem Zimmer gelandet waren.

„Ist ja unfair", maulte sie, jedoch nicht ganz ernst gemeint. „Ihr könnt eure Gedanken lesen. Woher soll ich wissen, wo ihr wiedermal hinwollt?"

„Ich ﬁnde, dass du uns ziemlich gut durchschaut hast", zwinkerte Fred und trat hinaus in den Flur. Unten waren Stimmen zu hören und Stefanie lehnte sich wieder über das Geländer. Sie konnte die Ordensmitglieder sehen, die in der Eingangshalle herumstanden.

Schon hatte Fred das Langziehohr genommen und ließ es vorsichtig nach unten gleiten. Harry, Ron und Hermine beugten sich, ein Stockwerk tiefer, ebenfalls über das Geländer.

„N'bisschen zur Seite Harry, sonst treﬀ ich dich", murmelte Fred leise, aber das Ohr kam nicht an Harry an. Als sie es an ihnen vorbei geschaﬀt hatten, machten sich die Leute unten auf den Weg in Richtung Türe.

„Verdammt", ﬂüsterte Fred und zog das Ohr wieder ein.

„Schade. Aber vielleicht ein anderes Mal", meinte Stefanie und schlang die Arme um den eigenen Körper, als ein kalter Luftzug von unten herauf kam.

„Mir ist jetzt nach Essen zumute", sagte George und Stefanie nickte, ehe sie ausnahmsweise einmal zeitgleich mit den beiden in die Küche apparierte.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren schon da, außerdem Ginny, Tonks, Bill, Mundungus, Sirius und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley ließ Messer Gemüse kleinhacken, während Mrs. Weasley den Kochtopf überwachte. Stefanie begann, den Tisch zu decken, Teller und Besteck zu verteilen, als plötzlich Mrs. Weasleys Stimme viel zu laut zu hören war: „Fred – George – NEIN, IHR SOLLT ES TRAGEN!"

Stefanie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah, wie die beiden mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe einen großen Kessel voller Eintopf, einen Eisenkrug mit Butterbier und einen schweren hölzernen Messerblock mitsamt Messer durch die Luft auf den Tisch zuﬂiegen ließen.

Sie stolperte vor lauter Schreck ein paar Schritte zurück und ﬁel Bill, der gerade hinter ihr vorbei gegangen war, während der Eintopf über den Tisch schlitterte, kurz vor der Kante zum Stehen kam und eine lange Brandspur auf dem Holz hinterließ, gegen die Brust. Der Butterbierkrug krachte auf die Platte und sein Inhalt ﬂog ihnen um die Ohren, das Messer rutschte aus seinem Kasten und, die Spitze nach unten, raste auf die Platte zu, ehe es sich tief ins Holz grub, genau dort, wo zuvor noch Sirius Hand gewesen war.

„UM HIMMELS WILLEN!", kreischte Mrs. Weasley. „DAS WAR NICHT NÖTIG! – JETZT REICHTS MIR ABER – NUR WEIL IHR JETZT MAGIE GEBRAUCHEN DÜRFT, HEISST DAS NICHT, DASS IHR EURE ZAUBERSTÄBE WEGEN JEDER KLEINIGKEIT RAUSHOLEN MÜSST!"

„Wir wollten nur ein wenig Zeit sparen", sagte Fred schnell und zog das Messer aus dem Tisch. „Sorry, Sirius, altes Haus – war keine Absicht – "

Aber Sirius schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen, er und Harry lachten, während Mundungus, der vor Schreck vom Stuhl gefallen war, sich aufrappelte und ﬂuchte.

„Jungs", sagte Mr. Weasley und stellte den Eintopf in die Tischmitte, „eure Mutter hat recht. Ihr solltet jetzt, wo ihr volljährig seid, ein gewisses Verantwortungsgefühl an den Tag legen – "

„Keiner eurer Brüder hat solchen Ärger gemacht!", schimpfte Mrs. Weasley weiter und knallte einen frischen Butterbierkrug auf den Tisch. „Bill hatte nicht das Gefühl, er müsse wegen ein paar Metern gleich apparieren! Charlie hat nicht alles verhext, was ihm vor die Nase kam! Und Percy – "

Sie verstummte und schnell sagte Bill: „Lasst uns essen."

Stefanie setzte sich zu den Zwillingen und bald brach Mrs. Weasley das Schweigen wieder.

„Was ich dir sagen wollte, Sirius, da steckt was in diesem Schreibpult im Salon, andauernd klappert und ruckelt das. Könnte natürlich nur ein Irrwicht sein, aber ich dachte, wir sollten Alastor fragen, damit er einen Blick darauf wirft, bevor wir ihn rauslassen."

„Wie du meinst", antwortete Sirius gleichgültig und sie fuhr fort: „Außerdem sind die Vorhänge dort drin voller Doxys."

Die Zwillinge wurden hellhörig und sahen sich an. Stefanie wusste sofort worum es ging: Doxygift.

„Ich dachte, die könnten wir vielleicht morgen in Angriﬀ nehmen."

„Gute Idee", murmelte George beinahe unhörbar, aber voller Vorfreude.

„Ich freu mich schon drauf", sagte Sirius hingegen eher lustlos und keineswegs erfreut, aber Mrs. Weasley schien das zu entgehen. Stefanie warf einen Blick hinüber zu Tonks, die Ginny und Hermine unterhielt, indem sie ihre Nase immer wieder veränderte, während die Zwillinge begannen, mit Mundungus zu reden. Zuerst ging es noch um die Geschichte mit dem Schwarzmarkt und den Venemosa Tentacula und dass Mundungus meinte, die Chancen würden gut stehen, welche zu erwerben. Nach einer Weile begann er aber über die krummen Geschäfte zu reden, die er sonst noch so am Laufen hatte. Stefanie hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, bis Ron, Fred und George und Mundungus in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrachen. „…und dann", japste Mundungus und weinte vor Lachen, „und dann, ihr glaubts mir nich, sacht er doch zu mir, sacht er: hö' mal, Dung, wo hast'en all die Kröten her? Weil irgend so'n Klatscherbalg hat mir doch tatsächlich alle geklaut! Und ich sach: Dir hamse alle Kröten geklaut, Will, was nu? Da brauchst du wieder ein paar? Und ihr glaubts mir nich, Leute, dieser grunzdumme Gnom – kauft seine ganzen Kröten zurück, für viel mehr, als er damals gezahlt hat – "

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch mehr über deine Geschäftstätigkeiten erfahren wollen, vielen Dank, Mundungus", sagte Mrs. Weasley scharf, während Ron sich lachend auf den Tisch warf.

„Versseihung, Molly", sagte Mundungus und wischte sich die Augen. „Aber weiß' du, Will hatte sie ja schon von Warzen-Harris geklaut, also hab ich eigentlich gar nix falsch gemacht."

„Unglaublich", murmelte Stefanie in ihr Butterbier, während sich auch die Zwillinge unter dem Blick ihrer Mutter auf ihr Essen konzentrierten, nachdem diese gesagt hatte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob du zwischen Richtig und Falsch zu unterscheiden gelernt hast, Mundungus, aber oﬀensichtlich hast du ein paar entscheidende Lektionen verpasst."

Das Essen verging und nachdem sich Stefanie nicht, wie die anderen, auf den Nachtisch stürzte, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah den anderen dabei zu. Nach einer Weile verkündete Mrs. Weasley gähnend: „Zeit fürs Bett."

„Noch nicht", sagte Sirius zu Stefanies Überraschung und wandte sich an seinen Patensohn. „Ehrlich gesagt, du überrascht mich. Ich hätte gedacht, du stellst Fragen über Voldemort."

Sofort waren alle hellwach und blickten Sirius voller Anspannung in den Gesichtern an.

„Hab ich doch! Ich hab Ron und Hermine gefragt, aber die sagten, wir seien im Orden nicht zugelassen, also – "

„Und sie haben vollkommen Recht", schritt Mrs. Weasley ein. „Ihr seid zu jung."

Sie war steif geworden, saß viel zu gerade auf ihrem Stuhl und schien weit davon entfernt zu sein, zu gähnen.

„Seit wann muss jemand im Orden des Phönix sein, um Fragen zu stellen? Harry saß einen Monat lang in einem Muggelhaus fest. Er hat das Recht zu erfahren, was pass –", begann Sirius, wurde aber von George unterbrochen.

„Moment mal!"

„Wieso kriegt eigentlich Harry Antworten auf seine Fragen?", kam es wütend von Fred.

„Wir versuchen schon seit einem Monat, dir was aus der Nase zu ziehen und zu uns hast du kein stinkendes Wort gesagt!", rief George.

„Ihr seid noch zu jung, Ihr seid nicht im Orden!", immitierte Fred die Stimme seiner Mutter. „Harry ist noch nicht mal volljährig!"

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass man euch nicht gesagt hat, was der Orden unternimmt", erklärte Sirius ruhig. „Das war die Entscheidung eurer Mutter. Harry jedoch –"

„Es ist nicht deine Sache, zu entscheiden, was für Harry gut ist!", sagte Mrs. Weasley scharf. „Du hast nicht vergessen, was Dumbledore gesagt hat, nehme ich an?"

„Was meinst du jetzt speziell?", fragte Sirius ein wenig zu höﬂich nach.

„Dass Harry nicht mehr erfahren darf, als er wissen muss."

Stefanie sah von einem zum anderen, es war, als würden sie einen Sorgerechtsstreit um Harry austragen und darum kämpfen, wer ihn jetzt adoptieren durfte.

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihm mehr zu sagen, als er wissen muss", erklärte Sirius ruhig. „Aber als derjenige, der Voldemort zurückkommen sah, hat er eher ein Recht, als die meisten –"

„Er ist nicht im Orden! Er ist erst 15 und –", wehrte Mrs. Weasley entschieden ab.

„Und er ist mit ebenso viel fertig geworden, wie die meisten im Orden und mit mehr, als manche von sich behaupten können."

„Keiner bestreitet, was er getan hat!" Mrs. Weasleys Wangen färbten sich rot, ein deutliches Zeichen für ihre Wut. „Aber er ist immer noch – "

„Er ist kein Kind mehr!", sagte Sirius unwirsch und Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass sie ihn noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen hatte.

„Ein Erwachsener ist er auch nicht! Er ist nicht James, Sirius!"

„Es ist mir vollkommen klar, wer er ist, danke, Molly", erwiderte Sirius kühl und Stefanie fand den Vergleich zwischen Harry und seinem Vater auch nicht ganz treﬀend. Mrs. Weasley schienen die Argumente auszugehen.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher! Manchmal redest du über ihn, als würdest du glauben, du hättest deinen besten Freund wieder!" Sie schluckte und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, während sie Sirius anfunkelte.

„Was soll daran falsch sein?", fragte Harry zu ihrer Überraschung.

„Falsch daran ist, Harry, dass du nicht dein Vater bist, wie ähnlich du ihm auch sein magst!", rief Mrs. Weasley. „Du gehst noch zur Schule, und Erwachsene, die für dich verantwortlich sind, sollten das nicht vergessen!"

„Soll das heißen, ich wäre ein verantwortungsloser Pate?", hakte Sirius nach und fuhr auf.

„Das soll heißen, dass du bekannt dafür bist, unüberlegt zu handeln, Sirius, weshalb Dumbeldore dich dauernd ermahnt, zu Hause zu bleiben und –"

„Dumbledores Anweisungen für mich tun hier nichts zur Sache!"

„Arthur", wandte Mrs. Weasley sich an ihren Mann. „Arthur, sag doch was!"

Aber Mr. Weasley nahm sich Zeit. Er putzte seine Brille, ohne etwas zu sagen und erst, als er sie sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte, meinte er: „Dumbledore weiß, dass sich die Lage geändert hat, Molly. Er ist dafür, dass Harry jetzt, da er hier ist, bis zu gewissen Punkten unterrichtet wird."

„Ja, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass man ihn auﬀordert, zu fragen, was immer er wissen will!"

Nun meldete sich auch Lupin zu Wort. „Ich persönlich halte es für besser, Molly, wenn Harry die Tatsachen erfährt – nicht alle Tatsachen – aber er sollte einen groben Überblick bekommen. Von uns. Und nicht eine entstellte Variante von jemand anderen."

„Nun", sagte Mrs. Weasley schwer atmend und ohne jeden Verbündeten. „Ich sehe schon, ich werde überstimmt. Aber ich will eines sagen: Wenn Dumbeldore nicht wollte, dass Harry zu viel erfährt, dann muss er sein Gründe dafür gehabt haben, und als jemand, dem Harry ureigenes Wohl am Herzen liegt – "

„Er ist nicht dein Sohn", unterbrach Sirius sie und sie erwiderte heftig: „Aber so gut wie! Wen hat er denn sonst noch?"

„Er hat mich!"

„Ja." Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich, ganz ähnlich wie Snape es manchmal tat.

„Die Sache ist nur, dass es für dich recht schwierig war, sich um ihn zu kümmern, während du in Askaban eingesperrt warst, oder?"

Sirius schien aufstehen zu wollen, aber Lupin sagte schnell: „Molly, du bist nicht der einzige Mensch hier am Tisch, der sich um Harry sorgt. Sirius, setz dich hin."

Mrs. Weasleys Unterlippe bebte, während Sirius sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte.

„Ich denke, Harry sollte dabei ein Wort mitreden dürfen", fuhr Lupin fort. „Er ist alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden."

„Ich will wissen, was inzwischen alles passiert ist", sagte Harry prompt.

„Also gut", gab Mrs. Weasley mit brüchiger Stimme nach. „Ginny – Ron – Fred – George – Stefanie – Hermine – ich will, dass ihr aus der Küche verschwindet und zwar sofort."

Sofort brach Tumult los. „Wir sind volljährig!", riefen Fred und George und Stefanie nickte, weil es nicht ihre Art war, zu schreien.

„Wenn Harry darf, warum dann nicht ich?", fragte Ron und Ginny sagte: „Mum, ich will das hören!"

„NEIN!" Mrs. Weasley stand auf. „Ich verbiete euch –"

„Molly, Fred, George und Stefanie kannst du es nicht verbieten", unterbrach ihr Mann sie. „Sie sind volljährig."

„Sie gehen immer noch zur Schule!"

„Aber dem Gesetz nach sind sie jetzt Erwachsene." Er klang müde und nicht gerade in der Laune, jetzt zu streiten. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an ihren Vater, der nie laut wurde, immer ruhig blieb und nicht zu wissen schien, was Wut bedeutete. Aber er musste auch ruhig bleiben, sonst hatte er als Chirurg keine Chance.

Mrs. Weasley war das komplette Gegenteil – wie eine Bombe, die jeden Moment hochgehen konnte und genau das schien sie jetzt vorzuhaben. Sie war rot im Gesicht geworden. „Ich – oh, von mir aus, Stefanie, Fred und George können bleiben, aber Ron – "

„Harry erzählt mir und Hermine sowieso alles, was ihr sagt!", rief Ron sofort. „Oder – oder nicht?"

„Klar werde ich das", sagte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er scheinbar darüber nachgedacht hatte. Seine beiden Freunde strahlten.

„Schön! SCHÖN! Ginny – INS BETT!"

Ginny stand wütend auf und verließ den Raum und das Erdgeschoß so laut, dass sie es alle hören konnten. Sie ﬂuchte und wütete die ganze Zeit über ihre Mutter und Mrs. Black, die dadurch erwacht war, tat ihr übriges.

Lupin eilte zum Portrait hoch, um für Ruhe zu sorgen und als er zurück kam, ﬁng Sirius an. „Gut Harry … was willst du wissen?"

Harry holte kurz Luft, dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus: „Wo ist Voldemort? Was hat er unternommen? Ich hab versucht, die Muggelnachrichten zu schauen, aber es gab noch nichts, was nach ihm aussah, keine merkwürdigen Todesfälle und dergleichen…"

„Weil es bislang noch keine merkwürdigen Todesfälle gegeben hat", erklärte Sirius. „Jedenfalls nicht soweit wir wissen … und wir wissen eine Menge."

„Auf jeden Fall mehr, als er glaubt", ergänzte Lupin.

„Wie kommt es, dass er aufgehört hat, Menschen zu töten?", fragte Harry.

„Weil er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken will. Das wäre gefährlich für ihn. Seine Rückkehr ist ihm nicht ganz so gelungen, wie er eigentlich wollte. Er hat sie vermasselt", meinte Sirius und Lupin sagte weiter: „Besser gesagt, du hast sie ihm vermasselt."

„Wie?" Harry schien ein wenig auf der Leitung zu stehen.

„Du solltest eigentlich nicht überleben! Niemand außer seinen Todessern sollte wissen, dass er zurück ist! Aber du hast überlebt und kannst es bezeugen."

Das klang einleuchtend. „Und der Letzte, der wegen seiner Rückkehr alarmiert werden sollte, war Dumbeldore. Und du hast dafür gesorgt, dass Dumbeldore es erfahren hat."

„Und was hat das gebracht?"

„Machst du Witze?", fragte Bill nun ungläubig. Oﬀenbar fand er, dass Harry ein bisschen zu schwer von Begriﬀ war, an diesem Abend. „Dumbledore war der Einzige, vor dem Du-weißt-schon-wer je Angst hatte!"

„Und – was hat der Orden unternommen?"

„Wir tun alles, was wir können, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Voldemort seine Pläne nicht verwirklichen kann", erklärte Sirius nun wieder.

„Woher wisst ihr, was er plant?"

„Dumbeldore hat eine ungefähre Vorstellung", antwortete Lupin an Sirius Stelle. „Und Dumbeldores ungefähre Vorstellungen erweisen sich meistens als richtig."

„Und was vermutet Dumbeldore, dass er plant?"

„Nun, zunächst will er seine Armee wieder aufbauen. In alten Zeiten standen gewaltige Scharen unter seinem Befehl: Hexen, Zauberer, die er erpresst oder verhext hatte, ihm zu folgen, seine getreuen Todesser, viele verschiedene dunkel Kreaturen", zählte Sirius auf. „Du hast gehört, dass er vorhat, die Riesen für sich zu gewinnen; nun, das wird nur eine der Gruppen sein, die er für sich einnehmen will. Mit Sicherheit wird er nicht versuchen, es nur mit einem Dutzend Todessern gegen das Zaubereiministerium aufzunehmen."

„Also versucht ihr, ihn aufzuhalten, bevor er noch mehr Anhänger bekommt?"

„Wir tun unser Bestes."

„Wie?"

„Nun, das Wichtigste ist, dass wir versuchen, möglichst viele davon zu überzeugen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt ist, damit sie sich wappnen. Das ist allerdings nicht so einfach", meinte Bill mit besorgter Miene.

„Warum?"

„Wegen der Haltung des Ministeriums", sagte Tonks, die Stefanie schon ganz vergessen hatte. „Du hast Cornelius Fudge gesehen, nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekommen ist, Harry. Nun, er hat seine Position überhaupt nicht verändert. Er weigert sich steif und fest, zu glauben, dass es so ist.

„Aber weshalb?", fragte Harry aufgebracht. „Weshalb ist er so dumm? Wenn Dumbledore…"

„Tja, da hast du den Finger auf die Wunde gelegt." Mr. Weasley lächelte gequält. „Dumbledore."

„Fudge hat Angst vor ihm, verstehst du", versuchte Tonks ihm zu erklären, aber er begriﬀ es nicht.

„Angst vor Dumbeldore?!"

„Angst vor dem, was er vorhat. Fudge glaubt, Dumbeldore heckt eine Verschwörung aus, um ihn zu stürzen. Er glaubt, Dumbeldore will Zaubereiminister werden", sagte Mr. Weasley und Harry wurde noch wütender. „Aber Dumbeldore will doch nicht – "

„Natürlich will er nicht. Er wollte nie das Amt des Ministers, obwohl eine Menge Leute ihn dazu gedrängt haben, als Millicent Bagnold in den Ruhestand ging. Stattdessen kam Fudge an die Macht, aber er hat nie vergessen, welch breite Unterstützung Dumbeldore genoss, obwohl er sich nie um den Posten beworben hat."

„Tief im Inneren weiß Fudge, dass Dumbledore weit klüger ist, als er, ein viel mächtigerer Zauberer, und in seiner frühen Amtszeit als Minister hat er ihn ständig um Hilfe und Rat gebeten", erzählte Lupin leise. „Aber wie es scheint, hat er sich mit der Macht angefreundet und ist viel selbstsicherer geworden. Er genießt es, Zaubereiminister zu sein, und hat es geschaﬀt, sich einzureden, dass er der Klügste ist, und Dumbeldore nur Scherereien um ihrer selbst Willen heraufbeschwört."

„Wie kann er so was glauben?", fragte Harry, immer noch zornig, was verständlich war. Auch Stefanie, spürte, wie es in ihr bebte.

„Wie kann er glauben, dass Dumbeldore alles nur erﬁndet – das ich alles nur erﬁnde?"

„Wenn das Ministerium sich eingestehen würde, dass Voldemort zurück ist, hieße das, sie hätten es mit den größten Schwierigkeiten seit fast 14 Jahren zu tun. Fudge bringt es einfach nicht fertig, sich dem zu stellen. Es ist ja so viel bequemer, sich einzureden, Dumbeldore würde lügen, um seine Stellung zu untergraben", sagte Sirius und Stefanie dachte an die Worte, die Dumbeldore selbst bei seiner letzten Rede gesagt hatte – dass man sich zwischen dem entscheiden müsse, was leicht sei, und dem, was richtig war.

„Da liegt das Problem", stimmte Lupin Sirius zu. „Wenn das Ministerium darauf beharrt, dass es von Voldemort nichts zu befürchten gibt, ist es schwierig, die Leute davon zu überzeugen, dass er zurück ist, besonders, da sie es zunächst im Grunde gar nicht glauben wollen. Zudem übt das Ministerium starken Druck auf den Tagespropheten aus, nichts, von dem zu berichten, was sie Dumbeldores Gerüchteküche nenne, also hat der größte Teil der Zauberergemeinschaft überhaupt keine Ahnung, dass irgendetwas geschehen ist, und das macht sie zu leichter Beute für die Todesser, wenn die den Imperius Fluch einsetzen."

„Aber ihr erzählt den Leuten doch, was los ist, oder nicht?" Harry sah sie nacheinander an. „Ihr lasst die Leute doch wissen, dass er zurück ist."

Sie lächelten gezwungen.

„Nun ja, alle glauben, ich sei ein verrückter Massenmörder, und das Ministeirum hat einen Preis von zehntausend Galleonen auf meinen Kopf ausgesetzt. Ich kann wohl kaum durch die Straßen ziehen und Flugblätter verteilen, oder?", sagte Sirius unruhig.

„Und ich bin bei den meisten in der Gemeinschaft kein sonderlich beliebter Dinnergast", fügte Lupin zu seiner Verteidigung hinzu. „Das gehört zum Berufsrisiko eines Werwolfs."

„Tonks und Arthur würden ihre Stellen im Ministerium verlieren, wenn sie anﬁngen, den Mund aufzumachen", erklärte Sirius weiter. „Und es ist sehr wichtig für uns, Spione im Ministerium zu haben, weil du davon ausgehen kannst, dass Voldemort auch welche haben wird."

„Immerhin haben wir es geschaﬀt, ein paar Leute zu überzeugen", erzählte Mr. Weasley dann aber. „Tonks hier, zum Beispiel – das letzte Mal war sie noch zu jung für den Orden und Auroren auf unserer Seite zu haben, ist ein gewaltiger Vorteil – auch Kingsley Shacklebolt ist ein echter Trumpf; er ist verantwortlich für die Jagd auf Sirius, also hat er das Ministerium mit der Information gefüttert, Sirius wäre in Tibet."

„Aber wenn keiner die Nachricht verbreitet, dass Voldemort zurück ist – ", begann Harry und Sirius unterbrach ihn.

„Wer sagt, dass keiner von uns die Nachricht verbreitet? Warum glaubst du, hat Dumbeldore soviel Ärger?"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Sie versuchen, ihn unglaubwürdig zu machen", murmelte Lupin. „Hast du letzte Woche nicht den Tagespropheten gelesen? Sie haben berichtet, dass er aus dem Vorstand der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung rausgewählt wurde, weil er alt werde und nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habe, aber das stimmt nicht; er wurde von Ministeriumszauberern rausgewählt, nachdem er in einer Rede Voldemorts Rückkehr verkündet hat. Sie haben ihm das Amt des Großmeisters beim Zaubergamot entzogen – das ist das oberste Gericht der Zauberer – und sie reden davon, ihm auch den Merlinorden erster Klasse abzuerkennen."

„Aber Dumbeldore sagt, ihm ist egal, was sie tun, solange sie ihn nicht aus den Schokofroschkarten rausnehmen", grinste Bill und sein Vater sah ihn streng an.

„Das ist nicht witzig. Wenn er dem Ministerium weiterhin auf diese Weise die Stirn bietet, könnte er in Askaban landen, und das Letzte, was wir wollen, ist ein eingesperrter Dumbeldore. Solange Du-weißt-schon-wer weiß, dass Dumbledore irgendwo da draußen ist, und seine Absichten kennt, wird er mit Bedacht vorgehen. Wenn Dumbeldore aus dem Weg ist – dann hat Du-weißt-schon-wer freie Bahn."

„Aber wenn Voldemort versucht, noch mehr Todesser zu gewinnen, muss doch rauskommen, dass er zurück ist, oder?", fragte Harry verzweifelt und Sirius sagte: „Voldemort marschiert nicht zu den Leuten hin und klopft an ihre Türen. Er überlistet, er verhext und erpresst sie. Er handelt im geheimen, darin hat er viel Übung. Er ist sowieso nicht nur daran interessiert, Gefolgsleute zu sammeln. Er hat noch andere Pläne, Pläne, die er tatsächlich ohne Aufsehen verwirklichen kann, und im Moment konzentriert er sich auf die."

„Was sucht er denn, abgesehen von Gefolgsleuten?"

Sirius und Lupin warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu, ehe Sirius antwortete: „Dinge, die er absolut heimlich bekommen kann."

Harry war genauso ratlos wie die anderen. „Zum Beispiel eine Waﬀe", sagte Sirius deshalb. „Etwas, das er beim letzten Mal nicht hatte."

„Als er schon einmal die Macht hatte?"

„Ja."

„Was für eine Waﬀe? Etwas Schlimmeres als Avada Kedavra?", fragte Harry nach und Sirius kam nicht mehr dazu, zu antworten, weil Mrs. Weasley aufbegehrte.

„Das reicht jetzt!"

Keiner hatte gemerkt, dass sie zurückgekommen war, aber vermutlich stand sie schon eine ganze Weile lang im Türrahmen und überwachte, wie viel sie ihnen sagten. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah wütend aus.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr ins Bett geht. Sofort. Und zwar alle." Sie sah sie alle an, auch an Stefanie blieb ihr Blick kurz hängen und sie blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an, als könnte Stefanie etwas dafür, dass sie jetzt von der Waﬀe wussten.

„Du kannst uns nicht herumkommandieren – " mümpfte Fred auf, wurde aber von seiner Mutter verbal zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Pass auf! Ihr habt Harry eine Menge Informationen gegeben. Noch ein wenig mehr, und ihr könnt ihn auch gleich in den Orden aufnehmen", fauchte sie.

„Warum nicht?", warf Harry schnell ein. „Ich werde beitreten, ich will beitreten, ich will kämpfen!"

„Nein."

Das kam von Lupin. „Der Orden besteht nur aus volljährigen Zauberern. Zauberern, die mit der Schule fertig sind", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Fred und George, die schon etwas hatten sagen wollen, und auch auf Stefanie, die das schon wusste, hinzu.

„Es sind Gefahren damit verbunden, von denen ihr nichts ahnen könnt, keiner von euch… Ich glaube, Molly hat Recht, Sirius. Wir haben genug gesagt."

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte nichts mehr. Mrs. Weasley winkte Stefanie, Hermine, Harry und ihren Kinder gebieterisch zu und Stefanie stand mit ihnen auf, um ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf und im ersten Stock verließ Hermine sie.

„Ich denke, Ginny schläft schon", sagte Mrs. Weasley zu ihr. „Also versuch bitte nicht sie aufzuwecken."

„Schläft schon, ja sicher", murmelte Fred halblaut, als sie weiter hinauf gingen. „Wenn Ginny nicht noch wach ist, und auf Hermine wartet, dann bin ich ein Flubberwurm."

„Ich weiß nicht", ﬂüsterte Stefanie und unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Mir kommst du manchmal schon ein wenig vor wie einer."

„Freches Ding." Er schlug halbherzig gegen ihren Oberarm, als sie im zweiten Stock ankamen.

„Also, Ron, Harry. Ab ins Bett mit euch."

„Nacht", sagten Ron und Harry zu ihnen.

„Schlaft gut", wünschte Fred und zwinkerte ihnen zu, ehe sie weiter hinauf in den dritten Stock gingen.

Wie ein Wachhund achtete Mrs. Weasley darauf, dass Stefanie in ihr Zimmer ging und die Zwillinge in ihr eigenes. Aber dort blieb sie nicht. Sobald sie aus dem Nebenzimmer das vertraute Plopp hörte, apparierte sie ebenfalls sofort nach unten in Harry und Rons Zimmer.

Es war komplett dunkel, aber sie landete zielsicher zwischen den beiden Betten. Oﬀenbar war es Fred und George da anders ergangen.

„Ihr zwei seid auf meine Knie appariert!", hörte sie Ron ﬂuchen.

„Tja, im Dunkeln ist das eben schwieriger."

Stefanie schnaubte und machte so auf sich aufmerksam, sofern, sie das Plopp nicht sowieso gehört hatten.

„Ja, schon klar, Steph", sagte einer der Zwillinge. „Du kannst das. Aber das, was du nicht kannst, will ich mal sehen."

Sie hörte eine Matratze ächzen, vermutlich, weil die Zwillinge sich umsetzten, um Rons Kniescheiben zu schonen.

„Ihr seid also schon beim Thema?", fragte jemand, den Stefanie als George identiﬁzierte.

„Bei der Waﬀe, von der Sirius gesprochen hat?", fragte Harry nach.

„Die ihm wohl eher rausgeruscht ist", sagte Fred genüsslich. „Von der haben wir mit den ollen Langziehohren nie was gehört."

„Was eigentlich komisch ist, weil das heißt, dass sie nie darüber geredet haben", meinte Stefanie und setzte sich vorsichtig auf eine Bettkante. „Oder, wir haben es nicht erkannt."

„Was wird das sein?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Kann alles Mögliche sein", erwiderte Fred.

„Aber es kann doch nicht schlimmer sein, als er Avada-Kedavra Fluch, oder? Was ist schlimmer als der Tod?", fragte Ron nach.

„Vielleicht ist es etwas, das viele Menschen auf einmal töten kann", überlegte George.

„Vielleicht eine besonders schmerzhafte Art Leute umzubringen", meinte Ron.

„Wenn er Schmerzen verursachen will, hat er den Cruciatus Fluch", entgegnete Harry. „Er braucht nichts Wirksameres als das."

„Vielleicht", mutmaßte Stefanie nach einer Weile, „ist es etwas, mit dem er vielen seinen Willen aufzwingen kann, ohne, dass er sich an sie heranschleichen muss, um den Imperius zu benutzen…"

„Und, wer glaubt ihr, besitzt sie im Augenblick?", fragte George wieder, nachdem sie kurz geschwiegen hatten.

„Ich hoﬀe, unsere Seite", murmelte Ron und klang nervös.

„Wenn ja, dann bewahrt vermutlich Dumbeldore sie auf", entschied Fred.

„Wo? In Hogwarts?" Ron schien die Vorstellung von einer Waﬀe in Hogwarts nicht zu gefallen.

„Mit Sicherheit", sagte George jedoch. „Da hat er auch den Stein der Weisen versteckt."

„Eine Waﬀe ist aber wahrscheinlich viel größer als der Stein!", warf Ron wieder ein.

„Nicht unbedingt", kam es von Fred.

„Ja, Größe ist nicht unbedingt gleichbedeutend mit Kraft. Schau dir Steph oder Ginny an."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry nach und Stefanie verdrehte die Augen.

„Zu Steph muss ich wohl nichts sagen… und zu Ginny… schon mal ihren Flederwichtelﬂuch abgekommen?"

„Shhh!", machte Fred plötzlich und erhob sich von der Bettkante. „Hört mal."

Tatsächlich, jemand kam die Treppe hinauf.

„Mum", murmelte George und rasch disapparierte Stefanie, genau wie auch die beiden. Soweit ging es mit der Gedankenübertragung dann doch.

In ihrem Zimmer zog sie sich hastig ihren Pyjama an und legte sich ins Bett. Sie hörte, wie Mrs. Weasley hinaufkam und kurz an der Türe der Zwillinge lauschte, dann an ihrer eigenen.

Stefanie wartete ein paar Minuten, dann schlich sie sich ins Bad. Als sie zurückkam, hörte sie keinen Laut aus dem Zimmer der Zwillinge und beschloss einfach, allein mit ihren Gedanken, schlafen zu gehen.


	86. Doxygift

**85\. Doxygift**

Es war wohl einer der wenigen Morgen, an denen Stefanie erst nach den Zwillingen aufgewacht war, und sie war gerade dabei, sich anzuziehen, als sie ein Plopp hinter sich hörte. Sie stand, in weiser Voraussicht, mit der Vorderseite zur Wand, und während sie, mit leichtem Augenverdrehen, ihr T-Shirt überzog, sagte sie: „Ihr seid euch dessen bewusst, dass ihr mich mit solchen Aktionen nackt erwischen könntet, oder?"

„Ja, aber aus irgendeinem Grund haben wir es bisher nicht geschaﬀt", erwiderte einer der beiden und Stefanie drehte sich, mit spöttisch gehobenen Augenbrauen, um.

„Sehr witzig, George", sagte sie und hob eine der im Raum verstreuten Jeans auf, bevor sie begann, sich hineinzuzwängen. Warum mussten gutsitzende Hosen immer so eng sein?

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich das gesagt habe?", kam es in diesem Moment von George, der seiner Stimme einen Touch von verletztem Stolz gegeben hatte.

„So ein Unsinn kann nur von dir kommen", antwortete sie prompt und warf besagtem Weasley ein Lächeln zu. Sie musste daran denken, dass eigentlich Fred der unsensiblere von den beiden war, ihr gegenüber aber immer eine bemerkenswerte Empathie aufbrachte. Er war immer für sie da, wenn sie ihn brauchte, brachte sie zum Lachen und konnte ihr, trotz seiner lockeren Art, auch ernsthaft zuhören, wenn es nötig war. Ein warmes Gefühl durchzog sie, und, immer noch lächelnd, wandte sie sich ab.

„Also, was verschaﬀt mir die Ehre eures morgendlichen Besuchs?"

„Wir wollten dich wecken, damit dir auch ja nichts vom Tag entgeht", erklärte George und grinste, während er sich auf ihrem ungemachtes Bett niederließ und sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie in der Hose herum hüpfte, um sie ganz hinaufzuziehen.

„Ah", machte sie und schloss den Reißverschluss der Jeans. „Was habt ihr denn wieder vor?", fragte sie unnötigerweise, weil sie genau wusste, worum es ging.

„Es nennt sich Doxygift und ein Buch hat uns draufgebracht", begann Fred und George fügte hinzu: „Und wenn du gestern zugehört hast, dann weißt du, dass Mum endlich die Vorhänge in Angriﬀ nehmen will…."

„Die Arbeit ruft, mit anderen Worten. Dann brauche ich vorher aber noch Stärkung in Form eines Frühstücks."

Wenig später tauchten die drei in der Küche auf, wo sich bereits die unermüdliche Mrs. Weasley befand. Sie stand vor einer Pfanne und briet Spiegelei.

„Morgen", wünschte Stefanie ihr und setzte sich neben den Zwillingen auf die Bank.

„Morgen. Ein Ei, ihr Lieben?"

„Danke, nein. Brot reicht mir." Sie nahm sich eine Scheibe und aß schweigend, während Mrs. Weasley munter von den Vorhängen redete. Und außerdem erwähnte sie, dass sie unter dem Sofa ein Nest mit toten Knuddelmuﬀs gefunden hatte, was Stefanie nicht so lustig fand. Wenn sie nicht zufälligerweise an Altersschwäche gestorben waren, könnte das bedeuten, sie wären verhungert und das wäre ein herber Rückschlag für ihre Minnimuﬀ-Forschungen.

Kurze Zeit später kamen auch Ginny und Hermine herunter, ein wenig verschlafen, als wären sie noch lange auf gewesen, am Vorabend.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, gab Mrs. Weasley jedem ein Geschirrtuch.

„Bedeckt ja eure Gesichter. Und jeder nimmt sich eine Flasche Doxyzid."

Dabei handelte es sich um ein Spray, das die Doxys, soweit Stefanie wusste, betäuben sollte.

Sie hatten noch nicht einmal angefangen, da hielt Mrs. Weasley sie auch schon wieder davon ab. „Wartet. Das geht so nicht. So wies in denen surrt, brauchen wir Ron und Harry. Sieht so aus, als wäre die Verseuchung noch schlimmer als erwartet. Fred, George? Holt ihr sie bitte? Ihr Frühstück ist in der Küche."

„Okay, Mum", sagte Fred sofort und legte sein Tuch beiseite. Die beiden verschwanden nach oben, mit einem einzigen Plopp und Mrs. Weasley seufzte.

„Warum sie das nur immerzu tun müssen? Sie hätten doch auch rennen können…"

Sie sahen Harry und Ron nicht, aber sie hörten, wie sie die Treppe hinunter in das Erdgeschoß gingen, um zu essen, während Fred und George wieder zu ihnen apparierten.

„Wir warten, bis sie fertig sind… das ist zwar Zeitverschwendung aber…. Ich geh und mach das Nest weg."

Mrs. Weasley schien ein wenig nervös und angespannt zu sein, während sie die Reste der Knuddelmuﬀs entfernte, mitsamt ihres Nests. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen Harry und Ron endlich zu ihnen und bekamen ebenfalls je ein Geschirrtuch.

„Bedeckt eure Gesichter und nehmt euch ein Spray." Mrs. Weasley deutete auf weitere Flaschen Doxyzids. „Das ist Doxyzid. Eine so schlimme Verseuchung habe ich noch nie erlebt – was hat dieser Hauself in den letzten zehn Jahren nur gemacht – "

„Kreacher ist steinalt", verteidigte Hermine den Elfen, der sie immer als ‚Schlammblut' bezeichnete. „Er hat es wahrscheinlich nicht geschaﬀt."

„Du wärst überrascht, was Kreacher alles so schaﬀt, wenn er wirklich will, Hermine", sagte Sirius, der gerade aufgetaucht war. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Sack toter Ratten, vermutlich für Seidenschnabel.

„Ich hab eben Seidenschnabel gefüttert", erklärte er, als Harry den Sack fragend musterte. „Ich halte ihn oben im Schlafzimmer meiner Mutter. Also … dieses Schreibpult…"

Er ging auf das kleine Schreibpult zu, das leicht ruckelte, und spähte durch das Schlüsselloch. „Nun, Molly, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ein Irrwicht ist, aber vielleicht sollte Mad-Eye mal eben einen kurzen Blick drauf werfen, bevor wir ihn rauslassen. Wie ich meine Mutter kenne, könnte es noch was viel Schlimmeres sein."

„Ganz recht, Sirius", sagte Mrs. Weasley in unbekümmerter Tonlage, als hätten sie sich am Vorabend nicht gestritten. In diesem Moment ertönte die Türglocke und mit ihr begann Sirius Mutter herumzuschreien, sodass sie es bis oben hören konnten.

„Schandﬂeck, schmutzige Halbblüter, Blutsverräter, Gossenkinder…"

„Wenn sie nur mal aufhören würde, uns alle zu beschimpfen", murmelte Stefanie, die sich besonders angesprochen fühlte.

„Schließ bitte die Tür, Harry", bat Mrs. Weasley, nachdem Sirius mit einem „Andauernd sag ich ihnen, sie sollen nicht an der Haustür läuten!", verschwunden war.

Harry ging, um die Türe zu schließen, ließ sich aber Zeit damit, während Mrs. Weasley sich über Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Haus und Hof beugte und die Seite mit den Doxys aufschlug.

Als Harry zurückkam, sagte sie: „Also, hört alle mal her, ihr müsst aufpassen, weil Doxys beißen und ihre Zähne giftig sind. Ich habe hier eine Flasche mit Gegengift, aber mir wär's lieber, wenn es niemand bräuchte."

Sie richtete sich von ihrer gebückten Haltung auf und stellte sich zu den Vorhängen, um sie zu sich zu winken. Stefanie warf einen Blick auf die surrenden Stoﬀe und fragte sich, ob diese ganzen Doxys Mrs. Weasley genug ablenken würden, um ein paar von ihnen mitzunehmen, ohne, dass sie es bemerkte.

„Auf mein Kommando fangt ihr gleich an, zu sprühen. Die werden auf uns zuﬂiegen, denke ich, aber auf den Sprays steht, dass ein tüchtiger Spritzer sie lähmt. Wenn sie sich nicht mehr rühren, werft sie einfach in den Eimer."

Sie deutete auf einen großen Eimer, der ganz in der Nähe stand und Stefanie und die anderen traten näher an den Vorhang. Fred, der neben ihr stand, grinste schon jetzt.

„Das wird ein Fest", hörte sie ihn sagen und sie schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf.

„Wie du meinst."

„Pass auf, ich wette, ich schaﬀ mehr als du."

Sie wollte gerade sagen, dass er das vergessen konnte, als Mrs. Weasley schon rief: „Alles klar – sprüht!"

Stefanie sprühte und nur wenige Sekunden später machten sich auch schon die ersten Doxys auf den Weg zu ihr. Sie waren am ganzen Körper beharrt, nicht gerade groß, hatten insektenähnliche Flügel und tatsächlich auﬀallend spitze Zähne. Stefanie zielte auf den Kopf und erwischte den ersten Doxy so, dass er sofort gelähmt zu Boden ﬁel. Sie bückte sich, um ihn aufzuheben, als sie sah, dass Fred seinen Doxy nicht angesprüht, sondern gefangen hatte. Nun hielt er ihn grinsend zwischen Daumen und Zeigeﬁnger.

„So gewinnst du aber nicht", erinnerte sie ihn, ehe Mrs. Weasley sah, was er tat und streng sagte: „Fred, was machst du da? Sprüh die sofort ein und wirf sie weg!"

„Hab ich dich", sagte er und sprühte dem Doxy ins Gesicht. Als seine Mutter wegsah, steckte er ihn aber in seine Tasche.

„Ich würde dir ja meinen geben, aber ich glaub, du schaﬀst das auch alleine", unkte sie und warf ihren Doxy in den Eimer. Dann wurde sie von drei weiteren Doxys abgelenkt, die beschlossen hatten, sich gegen sie zu verbünden und es gelang ihr gerade noch, sie alle zu lähmen. Fred hatte inzwischen begonnen, Doxys vom Boden aufzuheben und George unterhielt sich im Flüsterton mit Harry über Nasch-und Schwänzleckerien.

Sie brauchten den ganzen Vormittag, um die Vorhänge von den Doxys und ihren Eiern zu befreien, von denen Fred und George nur zu gerne auch welche genommen hätten. Als sie endlich fertig waren, war der Stoﬀ durchtränkt von Doxyzid und hing nass herunter.

„Ich denke, die nehmen wir uns nach dem Mittagessen vor", meinte Mrs. Weasley und deutete auf eine Vitrine, die vollgestopft mit schwarzmagischen Nippsachen zu sein schien. Stefanie rümpfte die Nase und wollte sich gerade überlegen, wie sie ein paar Eier mitnehmen könnte, als die Türglocke wieder losging.

„Bleibt hier", wies Mrs. Weasley sie an. „Ich bringe euch ein paar Sandwiches hoch", fuhr sie fort und verließ den Raum, die Türe sorgfältig hinter sich schließend und somit Mrs. Blacks Schreie abwürgend. Sofort liefen sie alle zum Fenster und lugten hinunter zur Vortreppe. Dort stand Mundungus Fletcher mit einem Haufen Kessel.

„Mach dich nicht so verdammt breit hier, George", murmelte Stefanie und versuchte, sich mit dem Ellbogen mehr Platz zu verschaﬀen, um zu sehen, was unten noch so geschah.

„Mundungus!", stieß Hermine aus. „Wozu bringt er all die Kessel mit."

„Sicher nicht um zu Kochen."

„Sucht wahrscheinlich nach einem sicheren Platz zum Aufbewahren", mutmaßte Harry. „Hat er das nicht an dem Abend gemacht, an dem er mich beschatten sollte? Kessel auf dem Schwarzmarkt besorgt?"

„Ja, stimmt!", sagte Fred, während die Haustüre geöﬀnet wurde und Mundungus im Haus verschwand. „Verﬂucht, Mum wird das gar nicht gerne sehen."

Er und George gingen zur Türe und drückten ihre Ohren an das Holz.

„Mundungus unterhält sich mit Sirius und Kingsley", murmelte Fred und Stefanie sah, dass er angestrengt die Stirn runzelte. „Kanns nicht richtig hören… meinst du, wir können es mit den Langziehohren riskieren?"

„Dürfte die Sache wert sein", sagte George. „Ich kann nach oben schleichen und ein Paar holen –"

Aber das war nicht nötig, denn in diesem Moment war Mrs. Weasley unten angekommen, hatte gesehen, was los war und machte Langziehohren überﬂüssig.

„WIR SIND HIER KEIN VERSTECK FÜR DIEBESGUT!"

„Ich genieße es, wenn Mum jemand anderen anschreit." Fred lächelte zufrieden und zog die Türe ein wenig auf, damit sie besser hören konnten, was Mrs. Weasley Mundungus alles an den Kopf warf.

„Ist doch eine nette Abwechslung."

„ – VÖLLIG UNVERANTWORTLICH, ALS HÄTTEN WIR NICHT GENUG SORGEN, DA BRAUCHST DU NICHT AUCH NOCH GESTOHLENE KESSEL INS HAUS SCHLEPPEN – "

„Diese Idioten lassen sie so richtig in Fahrt kommen." George schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte weiter: „Du musst sie möglichst früh abwürgen, sonst läuft sie heiß wie eine Dampfwalze und dann geht das stundenlang so weiter. Und seit Mundungus abgehauen ist, statt dir zu folgen, Harry, ist sie ganz scharf drauf, ihn mal zur Schnecke zu machen - und Sirius' Mama legt jetzt auch wieder los."

Tatsächlich – unter Mrs. Weasleys Geschrei mischte sich nun auch das Portrait von Sirius Mutter und George schloss die Türe, um den Lärmpegel zu senken, doch im letzten Moment drängte sich noch Kreacher durch die Türe. Er nahm keine Notiz von ihnen, sondern murmelte einfach vor sich hin, was ihm so einﬁel.

„…riecht wie eine Kloake und ist ein Verbrecher nach dazu, aber sie ist auch nicht besser, gemeine alte Blutsverräterin, deren Bälger das Haus meiner Herrin beschmutzen, o, meine arme Herrin, wenn sie wüsste, wenn sie wüsste, welchen Abschaum sie in ihr Haus gelassen haben, was würde sie zum alten Kreacher sagen, o welche Schande, Schlammblüter und Werwölfe, Halbmenschen und Verräter und Diebe, der arme alte Kreacher, was kann er nur tun…"

„Hallo Kreacher", sagte Fred überdeutlich und schloss die Türe. Kreacher blieb stehen und verstummte. Dafür tat er, als wäre er überrascht.

„Kreacher hat den jungen Herren nicht gesehen." Er drehte sich zu Fred um und verbeugte sich. Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen und hörte, wie Kreacher leise hinzufügte: „Niederträchtiger kleiner Balg von einem Blutsverräter, das ist er."

„Wie bitte?", fragte George höﬂich nach. „Den letzten Teil habe ich nicht mitgekriegt."

„Kreacher hat nichts gesagt." Der Elf richtete sich wieder auf und verbeugte sich vor George, wieder nicht ohne leise zu murmeln: „…und da ist sein Zwillingsbruder, widernatürliche kleine Biester allesamt….und da ist die Schlammblüterin, rotzfrech steht sie da, oh, wenn meine Herrin wüsste, oh, wie würde sie weinen, und da ist der Halbmensch…und ein neuer Bursche, Kreacher kennt seinen Namen nicht. Was tut er hier? Kreacher weiß es nicht…"

Es war, als würde Kreacher glauben, sie könnten ihn nicht hören, als wäre er seiner Meinung nach alleine im Raum. Aber Stefanie wusste, dass Kreacher sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst war. Er wollte sie wissen lassen, was er von ihnen hielt und tat, als wäre er seniler als er war. Tatsächlich erschien er in ihren Augen aber doch langsam altersschwach. Wieder hatte er sie Halbmensch, statt Halbblut genannt und langsam nervte es sie.

„Das ist Harry, Kreacher", erklärte Hermine mit viel zu netter Stimme. „Harry Potter."

„Das Schlammblut spricht zu Kreacher, als ob sie mit mir befreundet wäre; wenn Kreachers Herrin ihn in solcher Gesellschaft sähe, oh, was würde sie sagen – "

„Nenn sie nicht Schlammblut!", riefen Ginny und Ron wie aus einem Mund und Hermine ﬂüsterte: „Schon gut, er ist nicht bei Verstand, er weiß nicht, was er – "

„Lüg dir nicht in die Tasche, Hermine, er weiß genau, was er redet", ﬁel Fred ihr ins Wort und musterte Kreacher abschätzig. Kreacher ignorierte das, unverwandt sah er Harry an.

„Ist das wahr? Ist das Harry Potter? Kreacher kann die Narbe sehen, es muss wahr sein, das ist der Junge, der den Dunklen Lord aufhielt, Kreacher fragt sich, wie er das geschaﬀt hat – "

„Das fragen wir uns alle, Kreacher", sagte Fred.

„Was willst du eigentlich?", fragte George nach.

Kreacher sah George kurz an, dann sagte er ausweichend: „Kreacher putzt gerade."

„Wers glaubt", ertönte eine Stimme von der Türe. Sirius war hinein gekommen und sah den Hauselfen böse an. Der Lärm unten hatte aufgehört, es war still im Raum.

Kreacher drehte sich um und erblickte seinen Herren, was ihn zu einer lächerlich tiefen Verbeugung anspornte, so tief, dass seine Nase den Boden berührte.

„Steh aufrecht!", fuhr Sirius ihn an. „Nun, was führst du im Schilde?"

„Kreacher putzt gerade", sagte der Elf noch einmal. „Kreacher lebt einzig, um dem fürnehmen Haus der Blacks zu dienen –"

„Und das wird jeden Tag schwärzer und dreckiger", stellte Sirius unwirsch fest.

„Der Herr beliebt, zu scherzen", sagte Kreacher und verbeugte sich erneut. Wieder murmelte er leise etwas. „Der Herr war ein gemeines, undankbares Schwein, das Herz seiner Mutter hat er gebrochen –"

„Meine Mutter hatte kein Herz, Kreacher", fauchte Sirius. „Sie hat sich aus purer Bosheit am Leben erhalten."

„Was immer der Herr sagt", murmelte Kreacher unter einer weiteren Verbeugung. „Der Herr ist nicht würdig, den Schlamm von den Stiefeln seiner Mutter zu wischen, o, meine arme Herrin, was würde sie sagen, wenn sie sähe, dass Kreacher ihm dient, wie sie ihn hasste, welche Enttäuschung er war –"

„Ich hab dich gefragt, was du im Schilde führst", sagte Sirius ein weiteres Mal und klang nun ein wenig abgekühlt. „Jedes Mal, wenn du auftauchst, und so tust, als würdest du putzen, schmuggelst du irgendetwas in dein Zimmer, damit wir es nicht wegwerfen können."

Stefanie fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, weil sie ihn nie davon abhielten, wenn sie es sahen, schwieg nun aber.

„Kreacher würde niemals etwas von seinem angestammten Platz im Haus seines Herren entfernen", gab der Elf ohne jedes Schuldbewusstsein als Antwort.

„Die Herrin würde Kreacher nie vergeben, wenn der Wandteppich rausgeworfen würde, seit sieben Jahrhunderten ist er im Besitz der Familie, Kreacher muss ihn retten, Kreacher wird nicht zulassen, dass der Herr und die Blutsverräter und die Bälger ihn zerstören", fügte er wieder leise hinzu.

„Hab ichs mir doch gedacht", sagte Sirius und warf einen Blick auf die Wand gegenüber, an der der Familienstammbaum der Blacks in Form eines Wandteppichs hing. All jene Mitglieder der Familie, die, wie Sirius, nicht dem Bild eines rassistischen Reinblüters entsprachen, waren herausgebrannt worden.

„Dem wird sie auch einen Dauerklebeﬂuch auf den Rücken gehext haben, da hab ich keine Zweifel, aber wenn ich den loswerden kann, wird mich nichts davon abhalten. Und nun geh, Kreacher."

Kreacher gehorchte, wenn auch nicht, ohne wieder vor sich hinzumurmeln. Stefanie hörte gar nicht hin, doch oﬀenbar hatte er Sirius als Mörder bezeichnet, denn als dieser die Türe hinter dem Elfen zuknallte, rief er: „Nur weiter so, dann werde ich tatsächlich noch zum Mörder!"

„Sirius, er ist nicht bei Verstand", sagte Hermine in ﬂehendem Tonfall und Stefanie schnaubte, wandte sich dann aber lieber Fred und George zu, die zu den Doxyeiern gegangen waren.

„Was meinst du?", fragte George in ihre Richtung und sie hockte sich neben die beiden.

„Wenn das Gift was taugt, werdet ihr ne ganze Zucht brauchen, fürchte ich. Und dann sind die Eier natürlich super. Aber ich hab so die Hoﬀnung, dass das nicht nötig sein wird." Sie seufzte, wagte aber nicht, eines der Eier anzufassen.

„Du hoﬀst also, dass das Gift nichts taugt?" Fred lachte und nahm eine Hand voll Eiern. „Ich hoﬀ, dass sich was damit machen lässt. Ne Doxyzucht ist doch ne nette Sache."

„Oh ja", murmelte Stefanie und verdrehte die Augen. „Total nett. Nehmt euch besser auch was von dem Gegenmittel, nur für den Fall."

Also steckte George die Flasche mit Gegenmittel ein, kurz ehe sich die Türe öﬀnete und Mrs. Weasley laut „Mittagessen!", verkündete. Vor ihr schwebte ein Tablett voller Kuchen und Sandwiches und erleichtert gingen Fred, George und Stefanie zu ihr, um endlich etwas zu essen.

„Ich glaub, ich könnte die alle allein aufessen", posaunte George und nahm sich zwei Sandwiches auf einmal.

„Ach, kannst du?", sagte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wette, du schaﬀst nur drei."

„Uuuh, welche Maus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", unkte Fred und sie ignorierte ihn.

Die Sandwiches waren lecker, genau wie der Kuchen, den Stefanie nur kostete. „Mit dir zusammenleben ist super. Man hat alles leckere Essen für sich alleine."

„Sehr lustig", gab sie zurück, genau wie den sehr großen Rest ihres Kuchenstückes, den er nur zu gerne nahm.

Nach dem Essen machten sie sich an die Vitrine, die tatsächlich jede Menge gefährliches Zeug wurde sogar von einer Schnupftabakdose gebissen. Sekunden später bildete sich auf seiner Hand eine Art Handschuh, wie aus einer Kruste.

„Schon okay", sagte er und musterte die Hand, von deren Anblick Stefanie schon fast schlecht wurde, ehe er die Kruste mit seinem Zauberstab verschwinden ließ. „Da muss Warzenhautpulver drin sein."

Er warf die Dose in den Müll und George holte sie heimlich wieder hinaus, um sie in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen.

„Oh, hervorragende Idee", grinste Stefanie. „Aber bitte nicht in die Nasch-und Schwänzleckerien … das würde ich nicht ertragen."

„Wenn man das isst, hat es vermutlich auch nicht dieselbe Wirkung", murmelte Fred, doch dann leuchtete sein Gesicht auf. Stefanie stöhnte.

„Bitte sag nicht, dass du es essen willst."

„Warum nicht? Was meinst du, passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", begann sie in einer sarkastischen Tonlage. „Wie wärs mit… deine Speiseröhre wird so wie Sirius Hand?"

Das schien Fred davon zu überzeugen, es besser nicht zu essen und er ergab sich dieser Erkenntnis seufzend. „Na von mir aus. Dann halt nicht."

Doch nachdem Sirius mit einem Buch eine Pinzette erschlagen hatte, die ähnlich einer Spinne zum Leben erwacht und an Harrys Arm hochgekrabbelt war, fasste er das Thema wieder auf.

„Aber man kann das ja leicht entfernen. Sirius hats auch getan."

„Ja, im direkten Kontakt", erklärte Stefanie und begann, eine alte Spieldose aufzuziehen, um nachzusehen, was für eine Melodie herauskommen würde. „Aber viel Spaß dabei, mit deinem Zauberstab in deine Speiseröhre zu fahren."

Eine seltsame, unheimlich klingende Melodie ertönte, als sie die Spieldose im aufgezogenen Zustand öﬀnete und auf den Boden stellte. Sie schien sie gefangen zu nehmen und sie begann, sich immer müder und schwächer zu fühlen, bis Ginny die Dose zuschlug und der Spuk vorbei war.

„Man kann hier wirklich nichts anrühren, ohne, dass es einen umbringen will", murmelte sie und warf die Dose in den Müll. Der Satz kam Stefanie bekannt vor.

Mehrmals kam Kreacher in den Raum und versuchte, Dinge zu stehlen, und wenn Sirius ihn erwischte, verließ er ﬂuchend das Zimmer.

Am Ende des Tages saß Stefanie ziemlich müde in Georges Bett und beobachtete, wie die beiden Zwillinge ihre Beute auf dem Boden ausbreiteten, während sie auf das Abendessen warteten.

„Nicht schlecht, wir haben immerhin … " Fred ließ seine Augen noch einmal zählend über die Doxymeute gleiten, die immer noch gelähmt waren. „18 Doxys."

„Na hoﬀentlich wachen die nicht so bald auf", sagte Stefanie trocken und warf einen Blick auf die Doxyeier, die sie in eine kleine Schüssel gelegt hatten, welche sie sich aus der Küche entwendet hatten.

„18 Doxys", fuhr George fort, „das Warzenhautpulver und die Eier. Nicht schlecht. Dung meinte, er würde bald mit diesen Tentacula kommen und dann…."

„Kanns ja losgehen."

„Wie sollen wir denen jetzt das Gift am besten entnehmen?", fragte Fred, nahm einen Doxy hoch und öﬀnete vorsichtig seinen Mund, ohne bei den Zähnen anzukommen.

Stefanie stand auf und trat zu ihm. „Vielleicht mit… Magie?"

„Sei nicht immer so sarkastisch. Du tust gerade so, als würden wir uns furchtbar dämlich anstellen", sagte George und sie seufzte.

„Tut mir Leid. Aber wie denn sonst? Und ich kann das mit den Doxys einfach nicht gut heißen. Wisst ihr, was passiert, wenn ihr gebissen werdet?"

„Soweit ich weiß, schwillts an und tut weh", sagte Fred und beschwor aus der Luft eine kleine Phiole hervor. Dann begann er, mit seinem Zauberstab das Gift aus den Zähnen des Doxys zu saugen und in die Phiole zu füllen.

„Nun, wenn du nicht rechtzeitig was dagegen tust, kann es zu Lähmung führen. Die betroﬀenen Körperteile sterben ab."

„Was heißt, wenn man Pech hat?", erkundigte George sich misstrauisch und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hängt wohl von der Dosierung ab."

„Und wenns wenig Gift ist, schwillt es nur an und tut weh?"

Sie nickte und Fred seufzte tief. „Na toll. Wofür haben wir jetzt all diese Doxys mitgenommen? Ihr Gift ist ja praktisch wertlos. Zu viel davon und es passiert nichts, womit man was anfangen kann, zu wenig, und es ziept höchstens ein bisschen."

Er warf die Doxy beiseite und besah sich das eingesammelte Gift, verschloss die Phiole und ließ sie in seine Tasche gleiten. „Egal. Vielleicht fällt uns noch was ein."

„Und das Warzenhautpulver?"

Stefanie beäugte misstrauisch die Schnupftabakdose und rümpfte ein wenig die Nase.

„Naja…. Ich hab da schon so eine Idee…", begann George und zwinkerte seinem Bruder zu. „Aber das muss noch überdacht werden."

„Macht das. Ich nutze die Zeit und gehe eine Runde duschen", verkündete Stefanie harmlos, was die Zwillinge dazu brachte, alarmiert die Köpfe zu heben.

„Nichts da, ich gehe zuerst!"

„Sicher nicht, ich habe es zuerst gesagt!"

Sie sprang auf und sprintete zum Badezimmer, wo es ihr doch tatsächlich gelang, die Hand auf die Klinke zu legen, bevor George, den es oﬀenbar auch in die Dusche zog, neben ihr aufzutauchen.

„Ha!", triumphierte sie. „Laufen ist besser als apparieren!"

„Na aber beeil dich, ich will das Abendessen nicht verpassen. Und nach dieser schweißtreibenden Doxyvernichtung muss ich wirklich duschen."

Stefanie hatte nicht unbedingt vor, sich zu beeilen und nachdem sie ihm das klargemacht hatte, seufzte er tief. „Na gut, ich geh nach unten ins Bad."

Stefanie hatte zwar gewonnen, aber dafür war sie nur in ihren alten Sachen ins Bad gegangen und hatte nach dem Duschen in ihren alten zurückgehen müssen. Später, allein in ihrem Zimmer, zog sie sich aus, nahm wahllos eine frische Unterhose und schlüpfte hinein, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Top machte. Sie hob eines vom Boden auf und überlegte, welcher BH dazu passen, würde, bevor sie es auf den Boden fallen ließ, gerade, als sie zweimal Plopp hörte.

Sie war zu vertraut mit dem Geräusch und dessen Urhebern, um sich zu erschrecken, aber ihre Lage war nicht die, in der sie auf die beiden treﬀen wollte, und sie beeilte sich, ihre Hände auf ihre nackten Brüste zu legen, um sie zu verdecken. Als sie sich zu den beiden umdrehte, funkelten ihre Augen wütend.

„Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr das nicht machen sollt? Genau deshalb!"

Sie konnte sehen, dass es den beiden tatsächlich ein wenig unangenehm war und das sie daraus ablas, dass es keine Absicht gewesen war, besänftigte sie einigermaßen.

„Äh, wir kommen später wieder?", begann George und Stefanie formte mit ihren Lippen ein stummes „Raus!"

Zwei Plopps später war sie wieder alleine und ließ seufzend ihre Hände sinken. Dachten die beiden eigentlich nie nach, bevor sie etwas machten? Sie zog sich an und verließ ihr Zimmer, um die beiden zu suchen, und herauszuﬁnden, was sie eigentlich gewollt hatten.

Sie fand sie unten in der Küche, wo sie mit Ginny, Sirius und Remus am Tisch saßen, und sich mit ihnen unterhielten. Fred hatte ein Set Zauberschnippschnappkarten in der Hand und mischte sie nebenbei.

„Ich platze auch nicht einfach rein, wenn ich zu euch gehe", informierte Stefanie sich und setzte sich neben Ginny.

„Tut uns echt leid, aber falls es dich irgendwie tröstet, kann ich für meinen Teil sagen, dass ich leider nicht viel gesehen habe", erwiderte George und duckte sich grinsend unter ihrem bösen Blick.

„Seid ihr zu ihr reinappariert als sie gerade nackt war?", fragte Ginny ungläubig und ihr Blick wies tatsächlich Entsetzen auf. „Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass das keine Absicht war! Damit muss man doch rechnen! Vor allem, weil sie immer mit euch abhängt, außer sie duscht gerade oder ist nackt!"

„Naja", relativierte Stefanie hastig und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein. „Manchmal lese ich auch."

„Es war keine Absicht, wir haben einfach nicht nachgedacht. Oder damit gerechnet… ich meine, wer denkt denn an sowas?", verteidigte Fred seinen Bruder und sich und Stefanie grinste schwach.

„Vergesst einfach, was ihr gesehen habt."

„Du verlangst viel." Fred seufzte und fuhr fort, die Karten zu mischen.

„Ja, ich muss ehrlich sagen, Steph, dass du dich nicht verstecken musst", stimmte George ihm zu und pﬁﬀ anerkennend zwischen den Zähnen, was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick von Stefanie einbrachte.

„Lasst bloß Mum nicht wissen, dass euch dieses Kunststück geglückt ist, sonst wird sie euch vielleicht Apparierfesseln anlegen", spottete Ginny und Stefanie überlegte für einen Moment ernsthaft, ob sie Mrs. Weasley vielleicht fragen sollte, ob sie das tun könnte.

„Aber es wundert mich, dass es so lange gedauert hat", kam es in diesem Moment von Sirius, der sich prächtig zu amüsieren schien. „Ich hatte auf einen viel früheren Zeitpunkt gewettet."

„Ach, stimmt", ﬁel Lupin ein und er schmunzelte. „Das macht 2 Galleonen, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Außerdem Steph", fuhr Fred fort und ignorierte die beiden am Tischende beﬁndlichen Herren, „ist es ja nicht so, als wäre dir das nicht auch schon passiert."

„Bitte?", wiederholte Stefanie entgeistert und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich appariere nie zu euch! Und ich klopfe immer! Gut, es kann sein, dass ich das eine, oder andere Mal, nicht gewartet habe, bis ihr mich hereingebeten habt, aber dabei habe ich euch noch nie unvollständig bekleidet erwischt! Ist ja nicht meine Schuld, wenn ich mich hereinbittet und dabei nichts anhabt!"

Davon abgesehen, dass die verfänglichste Kleidungslage, in der sie einen der beiden je erwischt hatte, durch den Mangel eines Oberteils bestanden hatte. Und sie hatten sie wirklich hereingebeten!

„Erkennst du eine Einladung nicht, wenn du sie siehst?", ﬂötete Sirius und Stefanie warf eine der Karte, die Fred gerade auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, nach ihm. Die vergangenen Jahre mit den Zwillingen waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen und die beiden hatten sie gelehrt, Karten zu werfen, sodass Sirius ein schmerzhaftes „AU!", entfuhr, als die Kartenecke scharf seine Nase traf.

„Sollte das ins Auge gehen?", fragte er und Stefanie lachte.

„Nein, dann hätte ich Ärger bekommen."

„Gute Wurf", attestierten die Zwillinge ihr, sichtbar stolz, als ihre Mutter den Raum betrat.

„Wer wirft mit Gegenständen?", fragte sie streng und ein einheitliches „Stefanie!", war die Antwort.

„Sirius war gemein zu mir", verteidigte sie sich prompt und hob eine der Karten hoch. „Und es war nur eine Karte."

Auf Stefanie konnte Mrs. Weasley natürlich nicht wütend sein, also warf sie Sirius einen strengen Blick zu, der ihm mitteilte, dass er kein Recht hatte, Stefanie zu ärgern und den Kartenwurf durchaus verdient hatte.

Dennoch beeilten die drei sich, das Thema zu wechseln und so sprachen sie während des Abendessens über Seidenschnabels Vorlieben für Samtbettwäsche und wie Sirius vor zwei Monaten einen Anfall von Federﬂoh bekämpft hatte.

Erst, als sie den Raum wieder verlassen hatten und sie außer Hörweite war, ließ Stefanie ihre besten Freunde wissen: „Wenn ihr es noch einmal wagt, ohne Einladung in mein Zimmer zu apparieren, dann werde ich euch höchst persönlich eine Apparierfessel anlegen." Ihres Wissens nach gab es zwar keine Apparierfesseln, aber die beiden verstanden die Botschaft trotzdem.

George konnte sich dennoch nicht verkneifen, zu fragen: „Man kann eine Einladung in dein Zimmer bekommen?"

„Ihr beide nicht mehr", wies sie ihn in seine Schranken und stellte zufrieden fest, dass die zwei ihr zu Fuß die Treppe hinauf folgten, ohne zu merken, dass sie gar nicht apparierten.

„Es tut uns ja Leid und es war ein Versehen, aber ich ﬁnde, du übertreibst ein wenig", hörte sie Fred hinter sich sagen und warf ihm, über den Rücken, einen auﬀordernden Blick zu.

„Ich übertreibe?"

„Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir etwas gesehen, von dessen Existenz wir vorher nicht wussten", fuhr er fort und brachte sie damit tatsächlich zum Lachen.

„Es freut mich zu hören, dass ihr registriert habt, dass ich eine Frau bin. Aber das war trotzdem nichts, dass ihr sehen solltet. Und jetzt reden wir nicht mehr darüber, sonst kann ich euch bald nicht mehr in die Augen schauen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und blieb vor ihrer Zimmertüre stehen. „Egal, ich habe große Lust, einen Ausﬂug nach draußen zu unternehmen. Die Zeit könnt ihr ja nutzen, um Reue zu üben. Zumindest innerlich."

Weil sie ihnen noch nicht verziehen hatte, ließ sie ihnen keine Zeit, sich eine passende Erwiderung auszudenken, sondern verschwand in ihr Zimmer, wo sie das Fenster weit öﬀnete und es, vorsichtshalber, mit einem Buch ﬁxierte, damit es in ihrer Abwesenheit nicht einfach vom Wind zugestoßen werden konnte. Dann nahm sie ihre Katzengestalt ein, sprang leichtfüßig auf die Fensterbank und dann hinauf auf das Dach unter ihr. Es war noch hell, aber bald würde die Dämmerung einsetzen, sie zeichnete sich bereits über den Dächern Londons ab. Stefanie hatte nicht vor, das Dach zu verlassen, weil sie fürchtete, nicht mehr zurückzukommen, aber sie entdeckte, dass die eng zusammengebauten Dächer Londons eine viel bessere Möglichkeit des Dachwanderns boten, als die Giebel Hogwarts. Sie konnte den gesamten Häuserblock umkreisen, was sehr viel Spaß machte, auch, wenn es sicher lustiger gewesen wäre, auf dem Boden unterwegs zu sein. Als sie am anderen Ende des Blocks angekommen war, erblickte sie eine Art Straßenfest, dass sie zu sehr interessierte, als dass sie ihren Vorsatz, auf den Dächern zu bleiben, hätte halten können. Sie fand einen leichten Weg auf den Boden (über eine Mülltonne) und verwandelte sich dahinter zurück, sodass sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Dann trat sie hinein in das Getümmel.

Es war ein lauer Sommerabend – die Dämmerung hatte nun eingesetzt, aber noch gab es Licht genug, um die Hand vor Augen sehen zu können. Jetzt schon konnte Stefanie Feuerspucker sehen, die sich bald daran machen würden, die Nacht zu erhellen, und auf einer Bühne spielte eine vermutlich eher unbekannte Band. Die Stimmung auf dem Platz war gut und die Leute drängten sich um diverse Stände, die mit Bier, Snacks aber auch Stoﬀtieren oder Andenken gefüllt waren. Es gab sogar eine Schießbude, um die Stefanie, etwas lärmempﬁndlich, einen Bogen machte, und eine Wahrsagerin.

Die Luft war erfüllt vom Stimmengewirr der Menge und vom Duft des Essens. Fast wünschte Stefanie sich, sie wäre mit den Zwillingen hergekommen, statt alleine. Wie aber hätte sie auch wissen können, dass hier heute ein Straßenfest stattfand?

„Willst du deine Zukunft wissen, Kind?"

Stefanie blieb stehen und wandte sich der Wahrsagerin mit einem Anﬂug von Misstrauen zu. „Ich glaube nicht an Wahrsagerei", erwiderte sie schlicht, konnte sich aber nicht dazu überreden, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Die Frau, die einen auﬀälligen Turban trug, lächelte leicht. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber vielleicht solltest du anfangen, es zu tun."

Und noch bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte die Frau ihre Hand gegriﬀen und sie näher zu sich heran gezogen. Stefanies Blick ﬁel auf ihren Stand, auf dem sich doch tatsächlich eine Kristallkugel, neben einem Teeservice und dem üblichen Quatsch befand. Sie riss sich los und rieb sich die Hand mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Nein, da geb ich mein Geld lieber für was zu Essen aus."

„Handlesen kostet nur eine Galleone."

Stefanie, die sich bereits wieder zum Gehen gewandt hatte, hielt inne, bevor sie sich der Frau wieder zuwandte. Erst jetzt unterzog sie sie einer genaueren Musterung. Was ihr aus der Ferne und angesichts ihrer Profession wie ein überzogenes Kostüm erschienen war, identiﬁzierte sie nun als normalen Zauberumhang, wie ihn die meisten Zauberer tagtäglich trugen. Gut, ihr Turban erinnerte sie ein bisschen an den von Quirrel, aber es war nicht anzunehmen, dass sich Voldemort auf ihrem Hinterkopf eingenistet hatte, nachdem dieser doch laut Harry gerade erst wieder an einen menschlichen Körper gekommen war.

„Woher wissen Sie dass ... ?" Dass ich eine Hexe bin, wollte sie sagen, aber es war nicht nötig, den Satz zu vollenden.

„Ich kann das sehen."

„Das ist nicht möglich." Stefanie merkte kaum, dass ihre Stimme sich zu einem leisen Flüstern gesenkt hatte, aber die Hexe lächelte nur und nahm wieder ihre Hand.

„Hogwarts, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, ihr haltet nichts auf die Künste des Wahrsagens. Und ich gebe zu, dass die Kristallkugel nur für die Muggel ist. Lass mich aus deiner Hand lesen."

Eine Galleone kam Stefanie ziemlich teuer vor, auch, wenn die Lockhartbücher mit ihren fünf Galleonen natürlich noch teurer gewesen waren. „Auf welcher Schule waren Sie denn?", hörte sie sich fragen und die Hexe blickte nicht einmal auf, als sie erwiderte: „Auf keiner. Ich wurde Zuhause unterrichtet – Rumänien, liegt nahe an Durmstrang aber ich komme aus einer langen Reihe an Sehern und auch in Durmstrang wird die Kunst nicht genug gefördert, als dass es sinnvoll gewesen wäre, dort meine Zeit zu verschwenden."

Scheinbar schien sie es nicht als Zeitverschwendung zu betrachten, jetzt als Hellseherin Geld aus den Taschen der Leute zu ziehen, aber Stefanie verkniﬀ sich die Bemerkung und schwieg, damit die Frau endlich aus ihrer Hand lesen konnte.

Sie wartete darauf, dass der übliche Müll allà: „Ich sehe einen Vorhang vor deinen Augen. Und eine dunkle Gefahr...blablaba", begann, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Mehrere Minuten lang starrte die Hexe auf ihre Hand, fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die Linien in ihrer Haut und ließ sie schließlich los. Als sie aufblickte, hatte sie eine Träne in den Augen. „Ich will dir nicht sagen, dass die Zukunft aussichtslos ist, aber egal, welchen Weg du wählen wirst – leicht wird keiner sein. Aber das ist es nie, nicht wahr? Ich sehe viele Wege, die dir noch oﬀenstehen. Du müsstest etwas stehlen, um deine Liebe zu retten aber selbst wenn du das tust, wirst du einen Verlust erfahren, der dich so schwer zeichnen wird, dass dein Innerstes sich den Flammen zuwendet. Und so schön ein Phönix auch sein mag, wird es dich immer an den Schmerz erinnern. Einem anderen, grausamen und einsamen Weg, der dich zu einer stärkeren Frau machen würde, als du dir je vorstellen kannst, würdest du nur entgehen, indem du denjenigen auslöscht, der dich dorthin zwingen würde. Und so unmenschlich die Alternative auch wäre – jemanden umzubringen, verfolgt einen ein Leben lang, nicht wahr?" Die Frau suchte Stefanies Augen, die spürte, wie ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.

„Und wenn ich töte, aber nicht stehle?", versuchte sie, die Wahrsagerin aus der Reserve zu locken. Die Rumänien schmunzelte, als hätte sie den Versuch durchschaut.

„Dann wir die Trauer über den Verlust dich fast vergessen lassen, wofür du stark sein musst. Und jemand, der dasselbe spürt, wird dich daran erinnern, für wen du da sein musst. Aber diesen Weg würde ich, von all deinen Möglichkeiten, am wenigsten gerne gehen. Du wirst auch in diesem Weg Glück ﬁnden, aber du wirst ihn dafür einer Frau entziehen, die er andernfalls lieben würde."

Stefanie blickte die Frau an, während sie überlegte, ob es ihr gelingen würde, die nicht gerade toll klingenden Zukunftsvorhersagen als Unsinn abzutun und einfach zu vergessen.

„Und ein bisschen konkreter können Sie nicht werden? Ein paar Namen nennen zum Beispiel? Was soll ich stehlen? Welche Verluste? Und wer soll da wen lieben?"

Doch die Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf. Natürlich – wäre ja zu viel verlangt, ein bisschen mehr Informationen herauszugeben, die zeigen würden, dass es sich wirklich um Stefanies Zukunft und nicht um etwas handelte, das sie jedem erzählte.

„Ich sehe keinen Namen und auch keine Bilder. Nur Emotionen."

„Welche Emotion hat ein Phönix?", spottete Stefanie, die inzwischen zu der Auﬀassung gekommen war, dass es sich um eine Schwindlerin handelte. Wahrsagerei gab es eben einfach nicht.

„Nein, der Phönix war das einzige, das ich gesehen habe. Wunderschön. Aber den Verlust nicht wert."

Stefanie verließ das Straßenfest auf demselben Weg, über den sie gekommen war. Sie war froh, dass sie sich dafür in ihre Animagusgestalt begeben konnte, denn die leichten Gedanken, die sie in der Form stets hatte, ließen sie über die harten Worte der Hellseherin hinwegkommen. Als sie wenig später im Bett lag, hatte sie sie zwar nicht vergessen, aber hielt sie für Unsinn.

In den nächsten zwei Tagen entgifteten sie den restlichen Salon, bis natürlich auf den festgehexten Wandteppich. Dann wanderten sie weiter in die Eingangshalle. Sie fanden einen Ghul in einem Klo im vierten Stock, Ron wurde fast von ein paar Umhängen erwürgt, als er sie entfernen wollte, und musste von Mundungus gerettet werden, Lupin reparierte eine alte Standuhr, die immer Schrauben auf Vorbeigehende geworfen hatte und Stefanie gelang es, den Knuddelmuﬀ, den sie im Zimmer der Zwillinge versteckten, weiter nur durch Staub am Leben zu erhalten. Sie war zuversichtlich, dass er sich gut schrumpfen lassen würde, sobald sie einmal die Gelegenheit haben würde, einen entsprechenden Trank zu brauen, und außerdem hoﬀte sie, dass er dann auch weniger Staub zum Essen brauchen würde, weil er ja kleiner wäre.

Sie bekam einen Brief von Marie, in dem die kleine Schwester schrieb, sie wäre bereits in der Winkelgasse gewesen und hätte für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein komisches Buch besorgen müssen, an dessen Namen sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, und außerdem habe sie Michael Corner und Anthony Goldstein getroﬀen, der ja sooo süß wäre und sie nach Hogsmeade eingeladen hatte.

Doch so arbeitsbeladen und gleichzeitig sorglos die Tage im Grimmauldplatz auch waren – Harrys Anhörung rückte immer näher und als Mrs. Weasley am Vorabend sagte: „Für morgen Früh hab ich dir deine besten Sachen gebügelt, Harry, und ich möchte, dass du dir heute Abend auch die Haare wäscht. Ein guter erster Eindruck kann Wunder wirken", wurde ihnen klar, dass der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen war.

Stefanie wurde bei der Erwähnung des Haarewaschens unangenehm bewusst, dass ihre Haare auch mal wieder gewaschen gehörten, anstatt grob zu einem Knäuel aufgesteckt zu werden.

Genau wie die anderen, sah sie zu Harry hinüber, der sichtlich bemüht war, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wie komme ich dorthin?", fragte er, und aß sein Kotelett weiter. Stefanie beschloss, gleich morgen ihr Haar zu waschen. Sie hatte es jetzt seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gemacht, weil sie morgens nie Zeit dazu gefunden hatte und abends nie Lust.

Außerdem brauchte es ohne Magie ewig, um zu trocknen und musste danach auch noch so ausführlich gekämmt werden.

„Arthur nimmt dich mit zur Arbeit", antwortete Mrs. Weasley sanft auf Harrys Frage. Ihr Mann lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Du kannst in meinem Büro warten, bis es Zeit für Anhörung ist."

Als Harry zu seinem Paten sah, sagte Mrs. Weasley rasch: „Professor Dumbledore hält es für keine gute Idee, dass Sirius dich begleitet, und ich muss sagen, ich – "

„ – denke, dass er völlig recht hat"; beendete Sirius zähneknirschend den Satz für sie und sie schürzte die Lippen.

„Wann hat Dumbledore euch das gesagt?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Er kam letzte Nacht, als ihr im Bett wart."

Stefanie warf den Zwillingen einen schnellen Blick zu. War ja klar gewesen, dass ihnen die wichtigen Sachen mal wieder entgangen waren.


	87. Das russische Erbe

**86\. Das russische Erbe**

Sie wusste, dass es nur ein Traum war. Sie war sich dessen von Anfang an bewusst. Es war auch nicht ihr Körper, sondern der eines Mannes. Nur im Vorbeigehen warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel und erhaschte einen Eindruck von ihrem Äußeren. Sie ging durch die eindrucksvollen Flure und wusste, dass sie im Winterpalast in war.

„Eine Stunde. Ich gebe dir eine Stunde, um zu gehen. Um zu rennen. Lauf, soweit du kannst. Versteck dich am entlegensten Winkel der Welt. Versuch, zu entkommen. Aber ich werde dich ﬁnden. Egal wohin du gehst, egal wie tief das Loch ist, das du gräbst – ich werde dich ﬁnden und dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder auf diese Weise intrigierst. Eine Stunde."

Und sie ﬂoh. Sie ﬂoh bis zum Ende der Welt – oder dem, was ihr wie das Ende der Welt vorkam. Sibirien. Versteckt unter den Bauern des Nordens. Bis er sie fand. Wie versprochen.

Als Stefanie aus dem Traum hochschreckte, war sie schweißgebadet. Ihr Herz schlug heftig gegen ihre Brust, so fest, dass es beinahe wehtat. Und es raubte ihr für einen Moment den Atem. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Kopf und für einige Sekunden lang hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr Blut wurde kochen.

Aber es ging vorbei. Sie saß noch einige Minuten lang aufrecht in ihrem Bett, amtete deutlich hörbar ein und aus und versuchte, zu prozessieren, was sie geträumt hatte, bevor sie sich wieder hinlegte und einschlief.

Erst am nächsten Morgen wachte sie wieder auf, dieses Mal weil sie Kopfschmerzen hatte.

Sie hatte am Vorabend vergessen, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen bereits in den Raum und tauchten ihn in Tageslicht. Nur noch düster erinnerte sie sich an ihren Traum und daran, dass er eigentlich zu wenig Albtraum gewesen war, um ein derartiges Erwachen zu rechtfertigen, aber sie schob es beiseite und stand auf. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren erträglich, aber dennoch nervig und sie entschied, Mrs. Weasley um einen Trank dagegen zu bitten.

Als sie in die Küche kam, befand sich das Oberhaupt der Weasleyfamilie tatsächlich bereits dort, und das, obwohl es sogar für den gewiss sehr nervösen Harry zu früh war, um schon auf zu sein.

Stefanie konnte hören, wie sie vor sich hinmurmelte: „Ob Eier ihn wohl glücklich machen würden? Nicht, dass es viel helfen wird, aber wenn er sich die Haare gewaschen und gekämmt hat… da kommt jemand, oh, Hallo Stefanie, sie hat ihre Haare nicht gewaschen, das sollte sie wirklich tun. Dieser Dutt sieht ja furchtbar aus, aber wenn das die jungen Leute heutzutage so tragen..."

Sie hatte ihre Haare tatsächlich nicht gewaschen und alleine, daran zu denken, dass sie das tun musste, ließ ihre Stimmung weiter sinken.

„So furchtbar sieht es nun aber auch nicht aus", wehrte sie Mrs. Weasleys Bekundungen bezüglich ihrer Frisur ab und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein.

Mrs. Weasley warf ihr einen mehr als nur irritierten Blick zu. „Was meinst du, Liebes?"

„Sie sagten, mein Dutt würde schrecklich aussehen", erinnerte Stefanie sie, so liebenswürdig wie es eben ging, und trank den ersten Schluck Wasser. Angesichts der stärker gewordenen Kopfschmerzen tat die Flüssigkeit gut.

„Ich habe nur 'Guten Morgen' gesagt, Stefanie, sonst nichts."

Sie schüttelte verwundert ihren Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihren Eiern zu, bevor Stefanie hörte, wie sie weiter vor sich hinmurmelte: „Das habe ich doch nicht laut gesagt, so etwas würde ich niemals aussprechen. Ich hoﬀe ich habe es nicht versehentlich laut gesagt! Aber ich bin heute auch zu nervös wegen der Sache mit Harry und Stefanie… meine Güte, sie haben es ihr noch nicht einmal gesagt, aber ich werde das sicher nicht tun, immerhin ist das nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich wünschte nur, sie hätten es sich anders überlegt, ich;"

„Was haben sie mir noch nicht gesagt?", unterbrach Stefanie Mrs. Weasleys Selbstgespräch, der ihr wirklich so vorkam, als würde sie gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie laut sprach. Mrs. Weasley drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und blickte sie mit großen Augen an. Dieses Mal strahlte Stefanie nicht nur Verirrung, sondern auch Verunsicherung entgegen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, Stefanie."

„Ich konnte hören, wie Sie vor sich hingemurmelt haben", sagte Stefanie und fuhr sich über die schmerzenden Schläfen. Sie war schon ewig nicht mehr krank gewesen, aber es kam ihr nicht wie der richtige Zeitpunkt vor. Nicht, dass es eine Rolle gespielt hätte – sie würde einfach einen Trank schlucken und dann würde es verschwinden.

„Habe ich schon wieder laut geredet? Aber das kann doch nicht sein. Sie kann doch nicht hören, was ich denke."

Dieses Mal blickte Stefanie auf Mrs. Weasleys Mund und erstarrte. Er bewegte sich tatsächlich nicht. Aber sie konnte die Worte deutlich hören, als würde sie sie aussprechen. Eine Falte grub sich in ihre Stirn, während sie Mrs. Weasleys Monolog weiter lauschte und vor ihren Augen ﬂimmerte es leicht. Die Kopfschmerzen.

„Kann ich bitte etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen haben? Ich glaube, bei mir bahnt sich etwas an..." Und es ging wohl schon so weit, dass sie sich einbildete, geradezu halluzinierte, Mrs. Weasley würde mit ihr reden, wo sie doch seit dem Morgengruß kaum etwas gesagt hatte.

„Ja, warte, ich hole etwas… sind sie schlimm? Du siehst ein wenig blass aus, Liebes."

Und schon war sie aus der Küche gewuselt, geradezu geﬂüchtet, konnte man sagen. Stefanie leerte ihr Wasserglas und trank ein weiteres, bis Mrs. Weasley mit einer kleinen Flasche in der Hand zurückkam.

„Nimm das und leg dich vielleicht noch ein bisschen hin. Es ist gerade erst die Sonne aufgegangen, vielleicht hast du auch zu wenig geschlafen."

Aber die Worte, die ihr die Sorge nehmen sollten, verstärkten Stefanies eigenes Misstrauen. Mrs. Weasley wirkte ungewohnt nervös und dieses Mal hatte es nichts mit Harry zu tun. Dennoch – Stefanies Kopf bereitete ihr Schmerzen, die sie stark dazu motivierten, dem Rat zu folgen, also nahm sie den Trank und stieg wieder hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich noch einmal ins Bett legte (mit zugezogenen Vorhängen) und tatsächlich wieder einschlief.

Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, tat ihr Kopf immer noch ein wenig weh. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und musste feststellen, dass der Trank zwar nicht übermäßig gegen die Schmerzen geholfen haben mochte, aber ihr dafür noch zwei Stunden Schlaf beschert hatte.

Sie ging und wusch ihr Haar, wobei sie versuchte, das leichte Stechen in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren, und begab sich dann wieder hinunter in die Küche. Dort traf sie auf die ganze Familie Weasley, abgesehen von Mr. Weasley, der ja im Büro war. Während auch Hermine anwesend war, fehlten Lupin und Sirius. Und natürlich Harry, der sich bei seiner Anhörung aufhielt. Alle wirkten sehr angespannt und schienen Schwierigkeiten zu haben, ihr Frühstück zu genießen.

Es war seltsam, aber sobald Stefanie in Hörweite war, nahmen die Kopfschmerzen um ein Vielfaches zu. Wie schon Mrs. Weaslesy zuvor, murmelten alle wild durcheinander, ohne dass sie wirklich auf die anderen einzugehen schien. Es war schwer, wirklich etwas herauszuhören, aber die Worte „Harry" und „unfair" und „dieses bescheuerte Ministerium" ﬁelen ziemlich oft.

„Könnt ihr bei dem Lärm überhaupt eure eigenen Worte verstehen?", fragte Stefanie, als sie sich neben George niederließ, und fuhr sich an die schmerzende Schläfe. „Ihr redet so wild durcheinander, das macht ja keinen Spaß mehr..."

Sämtliche Anwesenden wandten ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu und auf allen Gesichtern malte sich Verwirrung ab.

„Niemand hat etwas gesagt", sagte Ginny schließlich und blickte sie mit großen Augen an.

Dumpf hämmerte der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf und vor ihren Augen blitzte es wieder. Sie begann, zu glauben, dass sie verrückt wurde. Sie konnte doch hören, wie sie alle vor sich hinmurmelten. George neben ihr konnte nicht aufhören, zu betonen, wie blass und kränklich sie aussah, während das Wirrwarr der Worte der anderen ineinander zu einem Brei verschmolz, der es ihr schwer machte, etwas herauszuhören.

„Ihr redet die ganze Zeit", sagte sie deshalb und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Und als ich zuletzt in den Spiegel gesehen habe, hatte ich noch keine roten Augen, George. Und ja Fred, ich sehe nicht nur so aus, sondern ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Nein, Mrs. Weasley, oﬀensichtlich hat der Trank nicht geholfen und Ron, ich weiß wirklich nicht wie hilfreich es ist, genau jetzt zu betonen, dass mein BH-Träger heruntergerutscht ist, aber danke für den Hinweis", ging sie auf die unangebrachten Kommentare ihre Mitmenschen ein und schob den BH-Träger wieder nach oben.

„Stefanie", begann Hermine vorsichtig und umfasste ihre Teetasse ein wenig fester. „Wir sind alle leise. Keiner hat ein Wort gesagt."

„Ich kann nur für mich sprechen, aber was du von mir gehört zu haben scheinst, waren meine Gedanken", formulierte George bedachtsam und sein Bruder nickte.

„Und es ist ein wenig seltsam, dass du die plötzlich hören kannst."

„Meine Güte, wenn sie wirklich Gedanken lesen kann, muss ich aufpassen, dass ich ja nicht an die Ordensangelegenheiten denke. Denk an etwas anderes, denk an etwas anderes", kam es ziemlich überdeutlich von Mrs. Weasley und hätte Stefanies Kopf nicht zum Zerbersten geschmerzt, hätte sie die Komik dahinter durchaus genossen.

„Das stimmt", hörte sie jetzt Hermine deutlich heraus und ein Blick zeigte, dass sie ihren Mund bewegte. „Legilimentik ist entweder angeboren oder man entwickelt die Fähigkeit nie. Man kann lernen, mit Hilfe des Zauberstabs in den Geist anderer einzudringen, aber es ist immer nur ein schwacher Abklatsch von der tatsächlichen Fähigkeit."

Stefanie erwiderte nichts, weil sie ihr nur recht geben konnte. Außerdem wurden die Kopfschmerzen beinahe unerträglich. Aber was wenn… was, wenn sie tatsächlich die Gedanken ihrer Mitmenschen hören konnte? Das würde erklären, warum sie solche Kopfschmerzen hatte, es war schlichtweg zu viel.

„Ich geh raus", murmelte sie und erhob sich, ein wenig zu hastig, sodass sie Georges Wasserglas umstieß. Sie entschuldigte sich nicht einmal dafür, sondern ergriﬀ die Flucht vor den Gedanken der anderen, die unerwünscht in ihren Kopf eindrangen.

Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen sie lieber appariert wäre, als zu gehen, damit sie schneller wieder in ihr Zimmer kam, aber zu apparieren, erforderte Konzentration, die sie gerade nicht aufbringen konnte. Sie schleppte sich die Treppen hinauf, wobei das Kopfweh deutlich nachgelassen hatte und nur noch ein schwaches Stechen in ihrer Schläfe war.

Was Hermine über Legilimentik gesagt hatte, stimmte. Wenige wurden mit der Fähigkeit geboren, aber wer es nicht wurde, konnte sein Glück nur darin versuchen, den Zauberspruch zu üben. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie Anzeichen der Fähigkeit gezeigt und es war überaus merkwürdig, dass es jetzt plötzlich, aus dem buchstäblichen Nichts, auf sie hereinbrach.

Sie erreichte ihr Zimmer und öﬀnete die Türe, wobei sie kurz fest damit rechnete, die Zwillinge bereits dort zu ﬁnden, aber der Raum war leer. Oﬀenbar hatten die beiden die berechtigte Angst, ihre intimen Gedanken könnten von ihr gehört werden.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihrem Bett nieder und starrte einige Momente lang auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Hatte sie vielleicht irgendeinen Gegenstand im Haus angegriﬀen, der sie verzaubert hatte?

Ein leichtes Klopfen an der Türe, die sie geschlossen hatte, riss sie aus ihrer Trance und ihr ﬁel ein, dass sie den Zwillingen ja verboten hatte, einfach hereinzuapparieren.

„Kommt rein", sagte sie deshalb, aber als die Türe sich öﬀnete, konnte sie nur Fred sehen. Er begann sofort zu reden, vielleicht, damit sie seine Gedanken gar nicht erst hören konnte.

„Mum hat den Orden informiert. Und nur zu deiner Information – George und ich dachten, dass es für dich vielleicht besser ist, nicht mit zu vielen Gedanken konfrontiert zu werden, weswegen ich jetzt alleine gekommen bin."

„Heißt das, dass er mehr zu verbergen hat, als du?", fragte sie ihn, um ihre eigene Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern.

Fred trat nicht in den Raum, oﬀenbar brauchte er Sicherheitsabstand, um sich wohler zu fühlen, aber er schaﬀte es, die Mundwinkel leicht anzuheben. „Wenn du wüsstest."

„Der Orden hat im Moment sicher besseres zu tun, als sich mit mir zu beschäftigen", lenkte sie das Thema weiter, damit keine Pause entstand und ihr Hirn gar nicht auf die Idee kam, seine Gedanken abzuhören. „Die Sache mit Harry ist ziemlich wichtig."

„Schon", kam es gedehnt von Fred, „aber es gibt jemanden, den Harry einen Dreck interessiert und der ist zufälligerweise auch ein guter Legilimentiker."

„Snape." Stefanie suchte seinen Blick und er nickte ernst. „Viel Spaß. Aber hey, du hast nicht zufällig aus Mums Gedanken etwas über diese Waﬀe herausgelesen?"

„Nur ihren krampfhaften Versuch, an etwas anderes zu denken."

„Schade. Vielleicht klappts ja bei Snape."

Sie nickte und eine Pause entstand, in der sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Wand lenkte. Er begann, ein Kinderlied zu singen. Sie kannte es nicht, aber es klang gar nicht so schlecht. Irgendetwas von einer Hexe, die sich in eine Biene verwandelte und dann verschiedene Blumen besuchte.

„Singst du mich jetzt in den Schlaf?", fragte sie und hob ihren Blick wieder. Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte er.

„Das war mein Versuch, an etwas unverfängliches zu denken."

„Hätte ich eigentlich wissen müssen – du hast jeden Ton getroﬀen und deine Stimme klang viel besser als in echt."

Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab, an den er sich zuvor gelehnt hatte, und schenkte ihr einen empörten Blick. „Was soll denn das bitte bedeuten? Ich habe eine tolle Stimme!"

„Sie war okay, bevor der Stimmbruch kam. Jetzt klingst du wie ein Mähdrescher der über einen Stein gefahren ist", informierte sie ihn ehrlich und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ein Mähdrescher als Vergleich zu meiner Stimme kein Kompliment ist."

Sie grinste.

„Na, egal, wir reden weiter, wenn ich in deiner Nähe wieder frei denken kann, ohne, dass du mir danach die Freundschaft kündigst, weil du weißt, was ich mir gedacht habe."

Das konnte sie verstehen, aber es machte sie dennoch ein wenig traurig, plötzlich von den anderen gemieden zu werden. Wenigstens verschwanden mit ihm auch die Kopfschmerzen.

Es war schon nach zwölf, als es wieder an ihrer Türe klopfte. Sie wusste, dass Harry freigesprochen worden war, denn sie hatte, irgendwann gegen Mittag, von unten Jubelschreie und ein sehr lautes „Er ist frei, er ist frei, er ist frei!" gehört, aber angesichts der Kopfschmerzen, die sie sicherlich bekommen würde, würde sie hinunter gehen, hatte sie davon abgesehen.

„Stefanie?" Es war Mrs. Weasleys Stimme. „Professor Snape ist da. Er wartet im Arbeitszimmer im zweiten Stock auf dich."

Als Stefanie die Türe öﬀnete, war sie verschwunden. Oﬀenbar fürchtete sie wirklich, sie könnte Ordensgeheimnisse verraten, wenn sie sich in ihrer Gegenwart aufhielt.

Das Arbeitszimmer im zweiten Stock war jener Raum, in dem die Tapete aus Drachenhaut bestand. Professor Snape stand vor einem der Bücherregale und besah sich die Buchrücken als sie eintrat. Dass sie ein klein wenig neugierig auf seine Gedanken gewesen war, wurde ihr erst bewusst, als sowohl die Kopfschmerzen, als auch die Worte in ihrem Kopf ausblieben.

Natürlich, erkannte sie, als geübter Legilimentiker wusste er auch, wie er sich vor solchen schützen konnte.

Er drehte sich nicht um, obwohl er sie sicherlich gehört hatte, und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als die Türe zu schließen und sich diskret zu räuspern.

„Nun, Miss Galen, welch unerwartete Wendung in ihrem pathetischen Leben." Sein Kopf wandte sich ihr zu und sie konnte sehen, dass seine Lippen sich leicht kräuselten.

„Jetzt gilt es nur noch, herauszuﬁnden, aus welchem Grund Sie plötzlich mit dieser Gabe … beschenkt worden sind."

„Ich", begann sie, aber er ließ sie nicht ausreden. Seine Zeit war ihm wohl zu kostbar. Stattdessen zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie, bevor er genau jenen Zauberspruch aussprach, den sie wohl nicht mehr benötigen würde.

„Legilimens!"

Stefanie war noch nie zuvor mit dem Zauber konfrontiert worden, aber sie hatte gelesen, dass es, je nachdem, wie viel Mühe der Zauberer sich gab, schmerzhaft sein konnte. In diesem Moment hasste sie Snape für sein rohes Vorgehen. Dafür, dass er kein einziges beruhigendes Wort für sie gehabt, sondern ihr stattdessen nur Spott entgegen geschleudert hatte.

Aber es kam kein Schmerz, kein Gefühl, als würde jemand in ihrem Hirn herumgraben. Stattdessen schien es, als würde der Zauber an ihr abprallen und auf ihn selbst zurückfallen. Zumindest kam es ihr so vor. Und für einige Momente, die Momente, in denen er den Zauber wirkte, erhaschte sie einen Blick in seinen Kopf. Einsamkeit, Schmerz, Reue. Und sie erblickte ein winziges bisschen Neid – Eifersucht auf sie, das Mädchen, das scheinbar einfach alles hatte. Vor allem die Fähigkeit, die er sich, könnte er wählen, am ehesten ausgesucht hätte.

Die Verbindung brach ab und nichts an Snapes Ausdruck verriet, dass er überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass sie in seinem Kopf gewesen war.

„Interessant", schnarrte er stattdessen und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. „Eine Mauer. Leider gehört es nicht zu meinen Gewohnheiten, wahllos zu überprüfen, ob meine Schüler über solch eine Barriere verfügen, weswegen ich Ihnen nicht sagen kann, ob dies schon immer so war, oder nicht."

Stefanie setzte zum Sprechen an, aber er würgte sie ab, indem er seine Hand hob. „Sie sind sich dessen bewusst, dass eine derartige Fähigkeit nicht aus dem Nichts auftaucht? Also frage ich mich, was Sie getan haben, um sie so plötzlich freizulegen."

„Ich habe gar nichts getan", antwortete Stefanie und umfasste ihr Handgelenk mit ihrer Hand. „Es war einfach da."

„Das ist nicht möglich." Unter trägen Augen blickte er sie an, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Sie war immer da, oder ist es nie. Das bedeutet, dass Ihre Fähigkeit der Legilimentik unterdrückt war. Durch einen Zauber."

„Das…" Das machte irgendwie Sinn. „Aber ich bin unter Muggeln aufgewachsen, niemand wusste, dass ich zaubern kann. Wie sollte also jemand einen solchen Fluch gewirkt haben? Und warum hat er aufgehört?"

„Miss Galen." Snape sprach zu ihr, als wäre sie ein dreijähriges Kind, das seine gesamte Geduld forderte, weil es ihn nicht sofort verstand. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie zumindest einen Hauch von Ahnung haben, was Blutmagie ist?"

„Einen Hauch", gab sie zu, obwohl es kaum mehr als ein solcher war. Sie wusste, dass es Blutmagie gab und dass es etwas ziemlich schlimmes sein musste, denn man fand nie mehr dazu in Büchern, als die bloße Erwähnung. Sie vermutete, dass diese Art von Magie mehr kostete, als nur magische Kraft. Dem Namen zufolge wahrscheinlich Blut, aber das konnte auch nur ein Überbegriﬀ für Opfer sein, die man nicht bringen wollte.

Snape zumindest schien mehr darüber zu wissen, als die Bücher der Schulbibliothek ihr bisher zu verraten vermocht hatten, denn während er unbeweglich vor ihr stand und sie mit einem desinteressierten Blick bedachte, sagte er weiter: „Ein solcher Fluch kann, je nach der Macht des Zaubernden, auch über mehrere Generationen wirken."

„Sie meinen… Sie meinen, einer meiner Vorfahren wäre verﬂucht worden und der Fluch hat bis heute Nacht angedauert?" Sie musste an ihren Albtraum denken und ein Schauder lief über ihren Rücken. Die Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich auf, während Snape die Augenbrauen hob und ihr einen überlegenen Blick zuwarf.

„Beispielsweise."

Bedeutete das, dass heute Nacht auch Marie und ihre Großmutter und ihr Vater schweißüberströmt erwacht und jetzt mit den Gedanken ihrer Mitmenschen konfrontiert waren?

„Diese Fähigkeit vererbt sich nicht linear", stellte Snape klar, der ihr den Gedanken oﬀenbar angesehen hatte. „Es sind jetzt nicht plötzlich lauter Legilimentiker in Ihrer Familie."

„Und was… was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich vermute, wäre ich damit aufgewachsen, hätte ich irgendwie gelernt, es zu kontrollieren, aber die Gedanken strömen einfach auf mich ein und ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen davon. Außerdem will ich gar nicht wissen, was die Leute denken!"

„Natürlich nicht", murmelte Snape und hob seine Mundwinkel zu einem sardonischen Lächeln. „Aber hierbei kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Vielleicht ﬁnden Sie ja irgendwann jemanden, der ebenfalls über diese Fähigkeit verfügt und Ihnen sagen kann, wie Sie sich abschirmen. Bis dahin werden Sie wohl damit leben müssen… oder Sie tun das, was Sie ihr ganzes Leben lang getan haben." Und auf ihren fragenden Blick hin: „Sie nutzen einen Zauber, um sich abzuschirmen."

„Einen Zauber?" Sie hatte sich noch nie so begriﬀsstutzig gefühlt. Snape war aber auch wirklich gut darin, einer Person das Gefühl zu geben, minderwertig zu sein. Wie sollte sie sich mit einem Zauber schützen? Sie konnte doch nicht die ganze Zeit mit gehobene Zauberstab herumlaufen?

„Bringen Sie mir ein Schmuckstück", seufzte er genervt und endlich ging ihr ein Licht auf. Natürlich!

„Bin gleich zurück!"

Sie beeilte sich, den Raum zu verlassen und überlegte, ob sie eigentlich irgendein passendes Stück Schmuck besaß. Ohrringe hatte sie, aber die kamen ihr unpraktisch vor. Eine Kette wäre ideal, aber…

Die Kopfschmerzen machten sich wieder bemerkbar.

„Sie mit Snape alleine zu lassen ist fast schlimmer, als meine Gedanken oﬀenzulegen." Die Stimme gehörte einem der Zwillinge und ein Blick in Richtung Treppe zeigte Ginny und ihre beiden liebsten Brüder, die auf den Stufen saßen.

„Mum sieht das wohl nicht so. Sie hat furchtbare Angst, dass Steph etwas über den Orden aus ihr herausgelesen hat, das sie nicht wissen sollte." Ginny verdrehte die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das hölzerne Geländer. „Ich hoﬀe, sie hat irgendwas rausgehört."

„Hey, da ist sie. Steph, wie wars? Was hat er gesagt?" Drei Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu und die Zwillinge standen auf, als sie näher kam. Ihr Kopf begann wieder zu pochen und sie versuchte, sich auf ihre eigenen Worte zu konzentrieren und auszublenden, was auf sie einströmte.

„Ich brauche irgendein Schmuckstück. Eine Kette oder sowas", hörte sie sich sagen, während sie sich, ohne es zu wollen, schon wieder an den Kopf fasste, als würden die Schmerzen so aufhören.

„Eine Kette? Wofür denn bitte eine Kette? Was will Snape mit einer Kette? Inwieweit soll das helfen?"

Sie glaubte nicht, dass all das ausgesprochen worden war, aber sie konnte nicht wirklich unterscheiden, denn sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, um sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren. „Hier, nimm die." Jemand drückte ihr einen Gegenstand in die Hand und als sie ihre Augen wieder öﬀnete, sah sie Fred, der ihr seine Muschelkette gegeben hatte.

„Danke", hauchte sie und entfernte sich rasch von der Gruppe. Zurück zu Snape, dessen Gedanken so herrlich abgeschirmt waren, zu kommen, war eine Erleichterung.

„Ich habe eine Kette", verkündete sie und der Professor nahm sie ihr mit einem spöttischen Ausdruck in den Augen ab.

„Reizend", murmelte er, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog und einen Zauber wirkte, den Stefanie nicht kannte. Sie war aber klug genug, um zu erkennen, dass es keine Blutmagie war. Sie vor den Gedanken anderer abzuschirmen, indem er eine Kette verzauberte, erforderte kein Opfer. Es war kein Fluch. Sie könnte die Kette jederzeit abnehmen und sich dem Denken der anderen aussetzen.

„Solange Sie diese Kette tragen, werden Sie keinen Unterschied zu früher merken."

Sie bedankte sich, hatte jedoch nicht das Gefühl, dass er ihren Dank wirklich brauchte. Aber der Zauber funktionierte. Sie hängte sich die Kette um den Hals und die letzten Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf verschwanden. Als sie den Raum verließ und wieder zu den anderen trat, blieben Schmerzen aus, genau wie unerwünschte Einblicke in die Gedankenwelt der anderen.

„Also ist die Kette jetzt dein Schutzschild vor unseren Gedanken", fasste Ginny zusammen, was sie ihnen kurz berichtete und sie nickte, bevor sie Fred einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck zuwarf.

„Das heißt, dass ich dir die Kette nicht zurückgeben kann! Es tut mir Leid, ich hab nicht daran gedacht."

„Jaaaah", begann er und musterte sie nachdenklich, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte der Ernst aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. „Dir steht sie sowieso besser."

Diese Ansicht teilte Stefanie nicht, denn sie hatte die Ketten (im zarten Alter von zwölf?) immerhin für die beiden designt und es waren somit Männerketten. In diesem Moment hätte sie gerne gewusst, was er dachte.

„Aber mal was anderes – für wie wahrscheinlich hälst du es, dass dieser Zauber auch Emotionen abschirmt? Nur ein bisschen, gerade so viel, dass du furchtbar uneinfühlsam bist?"

„Für sehr unwahrscheinlich", erklärte sie bestimmt und begann, die Treppe hinunter zur Küche zu gehen. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. „Such keine Ausreden für meinen Mangel an Empathie und akzeptiere, dass ich ein schrecklicher Mensch bin."

„Na so schlimm bist du auch nicht", relativierte George und tauchte an ihrer Seite auf. „Wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe, dann hält Snape es für wahrscheinlich, dass einer deiner Vorfahren einen Blutsﬂuch abbekommen hat, der über Generationen gewirkt hat?"

„Ja." Sie musste an ihren Traum denken. „Da hat jemand wohl seine Kräfte genutzt, um am Zarenhof zu intrigieren, bevor er in die Verbannung nach Sibirien geﬂohen ist."

George blieb abrupt stehen, sodass sein Bruder in ihn hineinrannte, was wiederum Stefanie dazu bewog, in ihrer Bewegung innezuhalten.

„Was?"

„Also ist ein Teil deiner Familie doch aus Russland." Und auf ihren fragenden Blick hin. „Du weißt schon, Dad sagte, einer seiner Großonkel hätte eine Russin geheiratet?"

„Mhm..." Sie wippte auf ihren Fußballen und tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht? Es ist auf jeden Fall lange her und ich spreche kein Russisch. Aber jetzt erzählt mir lieber mal, wie es bei Harrys Verhandlung gelaufen ist..."


	88. Die letzten Tage der Ferien

**87\. Die letzten Tage der Ferien**

Stefanie legte die Kette nur noch während dem Duschen ab. Sie hätte auch gerne nachts darauf verzichtet, sie zu tragen, aber sie fürchtete, mit fremden Träumen konfrontiert zu werden und wollte es nicht riskieren. Sie suchte im Haus nach Büchern, die ihr etwas über Blutﬂüche verraten könnten, fand allerdings keines, in dem mehr, als die bloße Erwähnung zu lesen war. Sie konnte sich zwar düster an ein Exemplar erinnern, dem sie es zugetraut hätte, doch dieses hatte sie wohl höchstpersönlich in den Müll geworfen.

Mrs. Weasley beschenkte Stefanie in den ersten Tagen nach Harrys Anhörung immer wieder mit misstrauischen Blicken und wenn sie das Haus verließ, um Joggen zu gehen, hätte sie ihr wohl am liebsten einen Wachhund mitgeschickt, um sicherzustellen, dass sie sich nicht heimlich auf die Suche, nach der geheimen Geheimwaﬀe machte, von der sie ja in ihren Gedanken gelesen haben könnte.

Die Zwillinge waren, sobald sie den ersten Schock einmal verdaut hatten, maßlos enttäuscht darüber, wie wenig Stefanie aus den Gedanken ihrer Mutter herausgelesen hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, aber alles, was ich vorher noch nicht wusste, war etwas in die Richtung, wie dass man mir irgendetwas noch nicht gesagt hat." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, während sie versuchte, ihren beschuhten Fuß in einen von Georges Schuhen zu stecken. „Und eure Mum streitet ab, jemals so etwas gedacht zu haben und funkelt Sirius böse an, wenn ich es erwähne."

Die Ferien gingen ihrem Ende zu und Stefanie und die Zwillinge drückten sich immer öfter davor, zu putzen und verbrachten die Zeit stattdessen mit den Scherzartikeln. George hatte die Idee entwickelt, das Warzenhautpulver für etwas ganz anderes zu benutzen, als man meinen könnte. Zwar würde es sich nicht als einfach gestalten, aber vermutlich seine Wirkung tun. Seine Vorstellung kam dem nahe, was man als einen tragbaren Sumpf bezeichnen könnte. Eine Mischung aus dem Pulver, ein paar anderen Dingen und einem guten Stück Magie, würden das, so glaubte er, schon hervorrufen. Stefanie fand, dass das alles äußerst schwierig und kompliziert klang, aber die beiden überraschten sie damit, wie gut sie vorankamen.

Etwas jedoch bereitete Stefanie ernsthafte Sorgen: Die Zeit verging und ihre Bücherlisten waren immer noch nicht gekommen.

„Die werden uns doch nicht vergessen haben, oder? Marie hat ihre schon lange bekommen", sagte sie am Tag vor dem 1. September. George lachte auf.

„Und wenn? Umso besser. Ich kann auf Bücher verzichten. Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich eine Allergie dagegen habe."

Aber genau in diesem Moment landeten zwei Eulen im geöﬀneten Fenster und beide trugen Briefe mit dem Hogwartssiegel am Bein.

„Meiner und deiner, George", stellte Fred fest und band seinen Brief los. Stefanie trat neben ihn und lugte ebenfalls auf das Pergament.

„Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 7 und Theorie magischer Verteidigung von Wilbert Slinkhard."

Verwirrt blickte sie auf. „Was ist denn das für ein Buch?"

„Allein das Wort Theorie macht mich fertig", murmelte George und sah seinen Zettel genau an, als würde das etwas daran ändern. „Wer das wohl raufgesetzt hat?"

„Vermutlich der neue Lehrer", sagte Stefanie überﬂüssigerweise und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich glaub von dem Buch hab ich schon mal was gehört. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber soweit ich weiß, ist Slinkhard nicht der beste Autor."

„Mal sehen, was die anderen dazu sagen."

Und einen Moment später verschwanden die beiden mit einem Plopp. Stefanie stöhnte, dann überlegte sie, wohin sie gegangen sein könnten und entschied sich für Harry und Rons Zimmer. Tatsächlich fand sie die beiden dort.

„Wir haben uns gerade gefragt, wer das Slinkhard-Buch auf die Liste gesetzt hat", sagte Fred.

„Das heißt nämlich, dass Dumbledore einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden hat", ergänzte George.

„Wurde auch Zeit", sagte wieder Fred.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Harry und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Naja, vor ein paar Wochen haben wir mit den Langziehohren Mum und Dad abgehört und was wir mitgekriegt haben, war, dass Dumbeldore echte Probleme hatte, jemanden zu ﬁnden, der dieses Jahr den Job machen will", erzählte Fred und George merkte an: „Nicht gerade überraschend, wenn man bedenkt, was mit den letzten vier passiert ist."

„Einer rausgeworfen, einer tot, einer hat sein Gedächtnis verloren und einer war neun Monate lang in einer Kiste eingesperrt", zählte Harry auf. „Ich verstehe, was ihr meint."

„Was hast du, Ron?", fragte Fred plötzlich und Stefanies Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf den Jungen gelenkt, der mit merkwürdigem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Brief von Hogwarts trat ungeduldig hinter ihn, als er nicht reagierte. „Was ist los?"

Er spähte über seine Schulter auf den Brief und dann trat auch in sein Gesicht ein Ausdruck der Überraschung.

„Vertrauensschüler? Vertrauensschüler?"

George riss seinem Bruder den Umschlag aus der Hand und drehte ihn um, sodass das Vertrauensschülerzeichen herausﬁel. „Nicht möglich", hauchte er.

„Das muss ein Irrtum sein", sagte Fred weiter und nahm Ron jetzt auch den Brief weg, um ihn gegen das Licht zu halten, als würde er ihn so als Fälschung ausmachen können. Aber es war keine. „Keiner, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat, würde Ron zum Vertrauensschüler machen!"

Die beiden sahen Harry an, beinahe beleidigt, fand Stefanie. „Wir dachten, du hättest das schon in der Tasche!"

„Wir dachten, Dumbeldore könnte nur dich wählen!"

„Wo du doch das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen hast und überhaupt!"

„Vermutlich hat diese ganze verrückte Geschichte gegen ihn gesprochen", gab George dann zu bedenken.

„Jaaah", sagte Fred langsam. „Ja, du hast zu viel Ärger gemacht, Mann. Naja, wenigstens einer von euch weiß seine Prioritäten zu setzen."

Er ging zu Harry und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Stefanie kam ebenfalls zu ihm und murmelte so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte: „Ich war auch keine Vertrauensschülerin." Dieses eine Mal, konnte sie nachvollziehen, wie jemand anderes sich fühlen musste.

Aber oﬀenbar fühlte er sich davon nicht getröstet.

„Vertrauensschüler…Putzi-Putzi-Ronnie, der Vertrauensschüler."

„Ooh, Mum wird völlig durchdrehen", sagte George und stöhnte, ehe er Ron das Abzeichen zurückgab, als würde es ihn verätzen.

Ron jedoch gab es Harry, der es daraufhin musterte. In diesem Moment ging die Tür laut auf und Hermine stürmte herein. Sie hatte einen Umschlag in der Hand.

„Habt ihr – habt ihr –?"

Da ﬁel ihr Blick auf das Abzeichen und sie schrie kurz auf.

„Ich auch, Harry, ich auch!"

„Nein", sagte Harry schnell und gab es Ron zurück. „Nicht ich, Ron ist es."

„Es – was?"

Oﬀenbar konnte Hermine das genauso wenig glauben wie alle anderen auch. Selbst Ron war erstaunt.

„Ron ist Vertrauensschüler, nicht ich", erklärte Harry geduldig und ließ sich kaum anmerken, dass es ihn traf.

„Ron?" Hermines Mund öﬀnete sich vor Erstaunen, dann ﬁng sie sich wieder. „Aber…bist du sicher? Ich meine – "

Sie wurde rot und mit beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck hielt Ron ihr den Brief hin. „Im Brief steht mein Name."

„Ich….ich…nun…irre! Ron! Das ist wirklich – "

Oﬀenbar fand sie nicht wirklich die Worte dafür, was es war, und George half ihr weiter: „Unerwartet."

„Nein", sagte Hermine schnell und wurde noch röter. „Nein, ist es nicht…Ron hat ne Menge….ge….er ist wirklich…"

Die Türe öﬀnete sich wieder und Mrs. Weasley kam herein und mit ihr ein Berg frisch gewaschener Wäsche. „Ginny meinte, die Bücherlisten wären endlich gekommen", sagte sie ein wenig gestresst und warf einen Blick auf die Umschläge, die sie alle in den Händen hielten.

„Wenn ihr sie mir gebt, nehme ich sie heute Nachmittag mit in die Winkelgasse und besorg euch die Bücher, während ihr packt. Ron, ich muss dir noch Schlafanzüge kaufen, die hier sind mindestens zehn Zentimeter zu kurz, nicht zu fassen, wie schnell du wächst….welche Farbe hättest du denn gerne?"

„Kauf ihm doch was Rot-Goldenes, passend zu seinem Abzeichen", feixte George.

„Passend zu was?" Mrs. Weasley sah ihn zerstreut an und legte ein Paar Socken auf Rons Bett.

„Seinem Abzeichen", half Fred ihr auf die Sprünge. „Seinem hübschen, glänzenden neuen Vertrauensschülerabzeichen."

So, er hatte es hinter sich gebracht und dass er das so schnell geschaﬀt hatte, schien ihn zu erleichtern, während Mrs. Weasley einige Momente brauchte, um zu verstehen.

„Seinem…aber… Ron, du bist doch nicht…?"

Er hielt sein Abzeichen hoch und genau wie Hermine zuvor, stieß Mrs. Weasley einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Ich kanns nicht fassen! Ich glaub es nicht! Oh, Ron, wie wunderbar! Vertrauensschüler! Wie alle in der Familie!"

Stefanie gab anhand dieser beleidigenden Worte einen überraschten, aber betroﬀenen Laut von sich, während George ebenso gekränkt fragte: „Und was sind wir dann? Nachbarn von nebenan?"

Aber seine Mutter ignorierte ihn und schloss Ron in die Arme.

„Wenn das dein Vater erfährt! Ron, ich bin so stolz auf dich, das sind ja wunderbare Neuigkeiten, am Ende wirst du noch Schulsprecher wie Bill und Percy, das ist der erste Schritt! Oh, dass so etwas passiert, mitten in all den schweren Zeiten, ich ﬁnds einfach toll! Oh Ronnie…."

Die Zwillinge gaben Würgegeräusche von sich.

„Schulsprecher, schöner kommts noch", murmelte Stefanie und die beiden schüttelten ihre Köpfe. „Schulsprecher wird der niemals."

„Mum… nicht… Mum, ist ja schon gut…", murmelte Ron und wollte sich von seiner Mutter befreien. Sie ließ von ihm ab und strahlte. „Nun, was soll es sein? Percy haben wir eine Eule geschenkt, aber du hast natürlich schon eine."

„W-Was meinst du?" Ron sah aus, als könnte er seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

„Dafür musst du doch eine Belohnung bekommen! Wir wärs mit einer hübschen Garnitur Festumhänge?"

„Wir haben ihm schon was in der Richtung gekauft", erinnerte Fred sie und sah so beleidigt aus, während er vermutlich bereute, Ron je etwas geschenkt zu haben.

„Oder einen neuen Kessel, der von Charlie rostet ja durch, oder eine neue Ratte, du hast Krätze immer so gemocht – "

„Mum", unterbrach Ron sie hoﬀnungsvoll, „kann ich einen neuen Besen haben?"

Sofort senkte sich ein Schatten über Mrs. Weasleys Blick. Besen waren nicht billig, viel teurer als Festumhänge, Ratten oder Kessel.

„Keinen wirklich guten! Nur – nur einen neuen – zur Abwechselung mal", fügte Ron schnell hinzu. Seine Mutter lächelte zögernd.

„Natürlich…nun, ich beeil mich besser, wenn ich dir noch einen Besen kaufen soll. Wir sehen uns dann alle später…der kleine Ronnie, ein Vertrauensschüler! Und vergesst nicht, eure Koﬀer zu packen…Vertrauensschüler…oh…bin ich hibbelig!"

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange, schniefte und machte sich schon auf den Weg hinaus, als ihr etwas einﬁel und sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Ach, Stefanie", sagte sie und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als würde ihr das missfallen. „Dein Brief ist unten. Sirius hat ihn."

„Sirius?", fragte Stefanie und sah ihr verwirrt nach, als sie ging. „Warum denn das?"

Aber keiner antwortete, die Zwillinge hatten sich Ron zugewandt.

„Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn wir dich nicht küssen, Ron?", erkundigte Fred sich in gespielt besorgtem Tonfall.

„Wir könnten einen Knicks machen, wenn du magst", bot George an und Stefanie musste trotz ihrer Verwirrung grinsen. Die beiden waren einfach einmalig.

„Ach, haltet die Klappe", sagte Ron und schien sie nicht ganz so toll zu ﬁnden wie Stefanie es tat.

„Und wenn nicht?" Fred erwiderte Rons ﬁnstere Miene mit einem bösen Grinsen. „Willst du uns Strafarbeiten verpassen?"

„Würd ja gern mal sehen, wie er es versucht", grinste George.

„Das könnte er, seht euch vor!", warnte Hermine und klang wie Percy und Mrs. Weasley zugleich.

Fred und George prusteten los und Stefanie versuchte, die ein wenig negativen Gedanken gegenüber Hermine zu vertreiben.

„Lass gut sein, Hermine", murmelte Ron, der die Zwillinge besser kannte, als sie.

„In Zukunft müssen wir aber aufpassen, George", sagte Fred und zitterte gespielt. „Wenn die beiden hinter uns her sind…."

„Ja, sieht so aus, als wäre unsere kriminelle Karriere endlich vorbei." George schüttelte seinen Kopf, warf Stefanie einen schnellen Blick zu, dann disapparierten sie.

Stefanie seufzte, dann nickte sie den dreien zu. „Ich geh meinen Brief suchen. Und herzlichen Glückwunsch nochmal."

Zufuß verließ sie das Zimmer und ging dann die Treppe herunter. Es war beinahe ungewohnt, Treppen zu steigen, aber sie wollte jetzt nicht apparieren.

In der Küche traf sie auf Sirius, der dort zusammen mit Lupin saß. Vor ihnen lag Stefanies Brief.

„Wie kommts, dass ihr meinen Brief habt, und nicht ich?", fragte sie, beugte sich vor und angelte danach. Die beiden grinsten.

„Weil McGonagall ihn vorbeigebracht hat und keine Eule. Sie wollte eigentlich mit dir reden, aber du warst nicht da und sie hatte es eilig, da hat sie mir gesagt, was ich dir sagen soll", erklärte Sirius und mit zweifelndem Blick öﬀnete sie den Brief.

„Seit wann bringt sie denn Briefe persönlich vorbei? Und ich war doch da, im dritten Stock."

Sie nahm die Bücherliste heraus und überﬂog sie. Ein paar Bücher mehr als die Zwillinge. In diesem Moment kam Mrs. Weasley herein. „Deine Liste, Stefanie."

„Ja, hier." Sie reichte sie ihr und schon war Mrs. Weasley wieder aus der Küche gegangen. Stefanie warf einen kurzen Blick in den Umschlag, in dem noch der Brief steckte, in dem stand, wann das Schuljahr begann. Sie zog ihn heraus, während Sirius sagte: „Nun, manchmal gibt es eben Redebedarf. Aber sie musste noch zu einem Muggelgeborenen, bei dem sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob seine Eltern ihn nicht heimlich auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt haben, weil man nichts mehr von ihm gehört hat."

Stefanie ging nicht darauf ein, sondern warf den Merkzettel achtlos beiseite, als ihr Blick auf einen dritten Brief ﬁel.

Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und zog ihn heraus. Als sie ihn las, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen.

Sehr geehrte Miss Galen,

Es freut mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass unsere Wahl für die weibliche Schulsprecherin unserer Schule im Schuljahr 1995/96 auf Sie gefallen ist. Ich möchte Sie hiermit daran erinnern, dass dieses Amt Sie nicht nur höher stellt, als Schüler und Vertrauensschüler, sondern Ihnen auch die Befugnis gibt, Punkte zu vergeben und abzuziehen, sowie Strafarbeiten aufzugeben, wenn es einen Grund dazu gibt. Außerdem gehört es zu Ihren Pﬂichten, bei der Fahrt nach Hogwarts im dritten Wagon, dem Vertrauensschülerwagon, die Vertrauensschüler willkommen zu heißen und einzuführen.

Das Passwort des Gryﬃndorturms lautet vorerst: Mimbulus Mimbeltonia, das des speziellen Badezimmers für Vertrauensschüler und Quidditchkapitäne: Fontänenstrahl.

Ich hoﬀe, Sie werden Ihrer Aufgabe so gut es geht nachkommen.

Albus Dumbeldore

„Ach du lieber Himmel!"

Sie ließ den Brief sinken und musste sich erst einmal auf den nächst besten Stuhl setzen. Sirius leerte den Umschlag aus und ein silbernes Schulsprecherabzeichen kullerte auf den Tisch. Stefanie starrte es an, als wäre es giftig.

Schulsprecherin? Schulsprecherin?!

Damit kamen sie jetzt? Jetzt?!

Sie hatte damals Vertrauensschülerin werden wollen, ja, aber erkannt, dass es viel besser war, es nicht zu sein. Und jetzt machten sie sie zur Schulsprecherin? Das musste ein Witz sein, ein bescheuerter Scherz um sie zu ärgern.

Sie wollte dieses Amt nicht, genauso wenig, wie sie noch traurig war, keine Vertrauensschülerin geworden zu sein. McGonagall hatte ihr damals ihre Beweggründe genannt und diese waren gut.

Wäre sie Vertrauensschülerin geworden, dann hätte das einen Konﬂikt mit den Zwillingen ausgelöst, die alles taten, was sie in diesem Amt ahnden musste. Und nun war sie sogar Schulsprecherin?

Der Moralapostel schlechthin?

Niemals!

Sie würde die Zwillinge sicher nicht ermahnen keine Scherzartikel an Schülern zu testen oder die Klos nicht in die Luft zu sprengen. Das konnte McGonagall vergessen. Niemals würde sie das tun. Niemals.

„Ich will das nicht", sagte sie schlicht und legte den Brief weg.

„Du willst das nicht?", fragte Sirius beinahe amüsiert und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Ein Plopp war zu hören, aber sie nahm es nicht wahr.

„Nein, ich will es nicht."

„Pech, du hast es jetzt nämlich. Jeder andere wäre froh darüber."

„Was will sie nicht?", erklang hinter ihr die Stimme eines Zwillings und Lupin lächelte ﬂüchtig zu ihnen hinüber „Das hier."

Er deutete auf das Abzeichen, das immer noch auf den Tisch lag, mit ausreichend Sicherheitsabstand zu Stefanie.

Sofort standen die Zwillinge links und rechts von ihr, einer nahm den Brief, der andere das Abzeichen.

„Schulsprecher? Das ist doch genial!", sagte Fred, eine merkwürdige Reaktion, angesichts der Szene zuvor bei Ron.

„Nein", presste Stefanie hervor und versuchte, ihren Unmut im Zaum zu halten.

„Stefanie", sagte Sirius plötzlich ungewohnt scharf. „Ich werde dir jetzt sagen, was wir dir schon länger sagen wollten und du wirst mir zuhören."

Trotzig blickte sie auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie beharrlich ignorierte, wie ihr jemand auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du für den Orden nach Kräften arbeiten willst. Du hast gesagt, du würdest ihm auch beitreten, wenn du dürftest. Du hast uns versprochen, in Hogwarts für uns zu arbeiten, das hast du uns zugesichert. Und jetzt sitzt du hier und weigerst dich?"

„Was hat denn das damit zu tun?", fragte Stefanie wütend und beugte sich nach vorne. „Gar nichts!"

„Gar nichts? Ach, nein? Komisch, wir sehen das anders. Was du hier bekommen hast, ist kein Abzeichen, mit dessen Hilfe du Fred und George eine Strafarbeit aufdrücken sollst, weil sie zu laut waren, sondern eines, mit dem du die nötige Autorität hast, um in Hogwarts auf unserer Seite zu arbeiten. Dumbeldore braucht Schulsprecher, die ihm gegenüber loyal sind und zumindest einen, der in die Sachen des Ordens teilweise eingeweiht ist. Du wirst nicht Schulsprecher, damit du dich an Slytherins austoben kannst, sondern weil du uns so besser helfen kannst. Also nimm das blöde Ding und beschwer dich nicht!"

Er war nicht laut geworden, aber in seiner Stimme lag etwas so respekteinﬂößendes, etwas, wie Enttäuschung über ihr Verhalten und einfach Strenge, dass Stefanie schweigend aufstand, das Abzeichen nahm und es in ihrem Beutel versenkte.

„Schön", sagte sie und sammelte ihre Briefe auf. „Dann nehme ich es. Für den Orden. Und alles andere ist mir egal. Ich werde nicht helfen irgendwelche Regeln durchzusetzen, die mir nicht gefallen, ich werde mich sogar gegen alle Regeln stemmen, die ich nicht einsehe und wenn mir danach ist, sprenge ich auch ein Klo in die Luft, solange das nicht schädlich für den Orden ist."

Und dieses Mal disapparierte sie zuerst.

In ihrem Zimmer tauchte sie wieder auf, wo sie sich erst einmal auf ihr Bett setzte. Wie erwartet dauerte es keine Sekunde, bis die Zwillinge vor der Türe auftauchten und höﬂich anklopften. Sie starrte auf ihre Fußspitzen und schwieg.

„Stefanie", hörte sie von draußen und sie schluckte, bevor sie sich erhob und zur Türe trat. Sie öﬀnete sie jedoch nicht, sondern sagte leise, von draußen sicher kaum zu hören: „Ihr habt selbst gesagt, Vertrauensschüler wären Idioten und wie froh ihr seid, dass ich keine geworden bin. Und jetzt…"

Sie war den Tränen nahe, aber versuchte krampfhaft das zu unterdrücken, denn sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je vor ihnen geweint zu haben und das würde sie auch jetzt nicht tun. Dennoch, die tiefe Verzweiﬂung, die sie von Innen heraus ergriﬀ und erschütterte, nagte an ihr. Aber die Zwillinge vor der Türe warten zu lassen, machte die Sache auch nicht besser, also straﬀte sie die Schultern und setzte eine neutrale Miene auf.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie so lange damit gewartet haben... sie müssen das doch schon früher gewusst haben", wechselte sie das Thema, bevor sie die Türe öﬀnete, um die beiden hereinzulassen. „Aber ich schätze, sie hatten mit Harry einfach genug um die Ohren. Das war es vermutlich, was eure Mutter gemeint hat. Und ich kann mir auch schon vorstellen, warum sie es ihr nicht gefällt – weil ich deswegen Schulsprecherin geworden bin..."

„Weißt du nicht, wie genial das ist?"

In Anbetracht ihrer Meinung zu Vertrauensschülern und den Idioten, die dieses Amt bekleideten, war ihre Reaktion ein wenig irritierend, aber die beiden strahlten sie an, während sie in den Raum traten und wirkten nicht wütend oder enttäuscht – aus irgendeinem Grund freuten sie sich sogar.

„Als Vertrauensschülerin – okay, das sind viele, aber Schulsprecher gibt es nur zwei. Du stehst jetzt direkt unter den Lehrern – niemand kann dir was sagen, außer ihnen und du kannst alle rumkommandieren. Du strahlst Autorität aus und wenn du sagst, dass etwas okay ist, dann ist es das auch. Und das aller Beste ist, dass du ganz oﬃziell nicht da bist, um auf Regeln zu achten, sondern um für den Orden zu arbeiten. Du kannst machen, was du willst!"

Stefanie, die langsam die Beweggründe der zwei verstand, musste grinsen. „Ihr wollt mich als Schutzschild für eine bösen Machenschaften?"

„Schön gesagt."

Und dieses Mal durchströmte sie Erleichterung.

Nachdem Stefanie ihren Koﬀer gepackt und alle neuen Bücher verstaut hatte, fühlte sie sich besser. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, auch, wenn sie ihr Abzeichen nicht stolz polierte und damit hausieren ging. Eigentlich hatte sie niemandem mehr davon erzählt und als sie später zum Essen ging, war über den Tisch ein rotes Spruchband gespannt, auf dem stand:

HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH

DEN NEUEN VERTRAUENSSCHÜLERN

RON UND HERMINE

Ein Zeichen dafür, dass auch Sirius und Lupin nicht damit hausieren gegangen waren. Dabei waren sie alle im Orden und müssten es eigentlich wissen.

„Heute gibt's kein Abendessen, hab ich mir gedacht, sondern eine kleine Party", verkündete Mrs. Weasley, als sie alle in die Küche kamen. „Dein Vater und Bill sind unterwegs, Ron. Ich hab ihnen Eulen geschickt und sie sind einfach hin und weg."

Sie strahlte sie an und Stefanie ﬁng den zwinkernd grinsenden Blick auf, den die Zwillinge ihr schenkten. Es hatte tatsächlich einen gewissen Witz, dass Mrs. Weasleys Stefanies neue Position einfach ignorierte, weil es ihr nicht passte, warum sie sie bekommen hatte.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks und Kingsley waren schon anwesend, auch Moody ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Während sie auf den Rest warteten, setzten Stefanie und die Zwillinge sich schon an den Tisch und nachdem sie sich ein Glas Wasser eingeschenkt hatte, hörte sie halb zu, wie Mrs. Weasley mit Moody über das Schreibpult sprach.

Bill und Mr. Weasley kamen und brachten Mundungus mit, dessen Mantel an einigen Stellen seltsam ausgebeult aussah. Weil er ihn nicht ausziehen wollte, hatte Stefanie die Vermutung, er würde ihnen etwas mitgebracht haben, was auch daraus hervorging, dass er den Zwillingen zuzwinkerte.

„Nun, ich denke ein Toast wäre angebracht", verkündete Mrs. Weasley, als sie alle ihre Getränke hatten. „Auf Ron und Hermine, die neuen Vertrauensschüler von Gryﬃndor."

Sie hoben ihre Gläser und tranken auf den strahlenden Ron und die nicht minder glückliche applaudierten, dann gingen sie, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen.

„Dung hat was für uns, Steph", murmelte Fred ihr im Vorbeigehen ins Ohr und sie warf einen schnellen Blick zu Mundungus, der George gerade unauﬀällig zu sich winkte. Ihr Ohr kitzelte jetzt ein wenig und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren nackten Armen aus.

„Ist gut, ich komm gleich. Willst du nichts essen?"

„Es gibt wichtigeres Dinge." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und seufzend folgte sie ihm, ohne, dass sie sich zuvor etwas zu essen geholt hätte.

Als sie sich ihm näherten, blickte Dung auf und George trat so zur Seite, dass sie einen kleinen Kreis bilden konnten. In Dungs Händen erblickte Stefanie kleine, schrumpelige, schwarze Schoten, die leise rasselten, obwohl sie nicht bewegt wurden. Sie nickte zufrieden.

„Super, genau das, was ihr wolltet."

„Stimmt die Menge?", fragte Fred an George gewandt und dieser nickte. „Ja, hab schon nachgefragt."

„Und ich sags euch, das war nicht einfach. Ich hab die eine Hälfte gleich mal beisammen gehabt, aber dann wurds kniﬄiger. Zweimal bin ich fast erwischt worden, von so ner blöden Ministeriumskontrollhexe, die sich eingebildet hat, sie könnt den Schwarzmarkt kontrollieren. Und die wollten mich alle übers Ohr hauen…war nicht leicht, kann ich nur sagen…"

Er verstummte, als Harry sich ihnen näherte, aber Fred winkte ihn zu ihnen.

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte er an Mundungus gewandt. „Harry können wir vertrauen, er ist unser Finanzier."

„Schau mal, was Dung uns mitgebracht hat", sagte George und zeigte Harry eine Hand voll Tentacula.

„Giftige Tentakelsamen. Die brauchen wir für unsere Nasch-und Schwänzleckerien, aber sie sind Nichtverkäuﬂiche Substanzen der Klasse C, also hatten wir ne Menge Schwierigkeiten, sie zu kriegen."

„Wie siehts aus Dung, zehn, Galleonen für alle?", fragte Fred und Mundungus schnaubte.

„Beim ganzen Ärger, den ich gehabt hab, um die beisammenzukriegen? Tut mir Leid, Jungs, unter zwanzig und keinen Knut weniger." Mit großen Augen sah er sie an.

„Dung macht gern Witze", erklärte Fred und George fügte hinzu: „Ja, sein bester bisher waren sechs Sickel für einen Sack Knarlkiele."

Stefanie erinnerte sich. Den Wucherpreis hatten die Zwillinge natürlich nicht gezahlt. Sie hatten nicht einmal die Hälfte gegeben, um die Kiele am Ende zu bekommen und Dung war nicht sehr froh darüber gewesen, die beiden nicht übers Ohr gehaut zu haben.

„Vorsicht", warnte Harry plötzlich leise.

„Was denn? Mum ist doch nur noch am Gurren wegen Ron, unserem Vertrauensschüler, mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte Fred und Stefanie spürte einen unangenehmen Stich in ihrem Herzen. So wie er über Vertrauensschüler redete…es passte überhaupt nicht zu dem, was er zu ihr wegen der Schulsprechersache gesagt hatte.

„Aber Moody könnte ein Auge auf euch werfen", meinte Harry und Dung blickte nervös über seine Schulter.

„Da hat er völlig recht." Er klang wie ein Grunzen, was er von sich gab. „Na schön, Jungs, nen Zehner, aber macht mal hinne."

„Danke, Harry!", strahlte Fred, als Mundungus seine Beute in die Hände der beiden hatte fallen lassen. „Die bringen wir am besten gleich nach oben."

„Ja, ich komm mit", sagte Stefanie, die keine große Lust auf die Party hatte. Als sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatten, disapparierten die beiden und Stefanie folgte ihnen. In ihrem Zimmer half sie ihnen dann, die Samen artgerecht zu verpacken und in die Koﬀer zu stecken.

„So müsste es gehen", sagte sie nach einer Weile und stand mit schmerzendem Rücken auf. Ihre Schultern taten weh, sie waren verspannt, und missmutig streckte sie sich. Als es nichts half, begann sie selbst ein wenig ihre eigene Schulter durchzukneten, was genauso wirkungslos war.

„Na, kleine Massage gefällig?", grinste George und streckte sich ebenfalls. „Ich würd auch eine nötig haben, aber ich glaub, ich werd mich erst mal mit einer Dusche zufrieden geben. Und Essen natürlich. Essen ist immer gut, wenn man Schmerzen hat."

„Naja, außer bei Magenschmerzen", murmelte Stefanie und sah ihm hinterher, wie er den Raum verließ um, vielleicht wie angekündigt, zu duschen.

„Will er echt jetzt duschen?", wandte sie sich fragend an seinen Bruder und Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt würd ich auch am liebsten duschen, jetzt, wo ich diese Samen angegriﬀen habe. Du hast sie ja nicht in der Hand gehabt, das fühlt sich an wie…"

Er sagte nicht, wie es sich anfühlte, zog dafür aber seinen Zauberstab und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Was auch immer es war, es schien zu helfen und nach einer halben Minute, in der er mit vor Anstrengung gerunzelter Stirn dagestanden und seine Hände gereinigt hatte, sah er wieder zufrieden aus.

„Haushaltszauber liegen mir nicht so", stellte er fest und Stefanie, die wieder versuchte, ihre Schultern zu entspannen, machte: „Mhmhm…"

„Das ist ja nicht zum ansehen." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und umfasste ihr Handgelenk, um sie davon abzuhalten, auf ihrer Schulter herumzukneten. Er brachte sie dazu, den Arm sinken zu lassen, trat hinter sie und begann, ihre Schultern zu massieren. Stefanie verschränkte zuerst abwartend die Arme vor der Brust und ließ es geschehen, aber dann löste sie sie wieder und schloss ihre Augen. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie er die verkrampfen Muskeln dazu brachte, sich zu lockern, zu entspannen, zu lösen, aufzuhören zu schmerzen. Einmal berührte er versehentlich ihren nackten Hals und sie zuckte zusammen, ohne es zu wollen. Er murmelte irgendeine Entschuldigung und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Fehler. Deine Hände waren irgendwo so kalt."

Das war eine Lüge und vermutlich wusste er das. Sie verstand es selbst nicht – Körperkontakt war zwischen ihnen nie ein Problem gewesen, sie kannten sich seit gut 7 Jahren und hatten sich oft genug berührt, ohne, dass sie erschrocken zusammengezuckt war. Sie hatte einfach nur nicht damit gerechnet.

Als sie Schritte am Flur hörte, öﬀnete sie ihre Augen und, sie wusste nicht warum, trat einen Schritt vor, weg von ihm und seinen Händen. Sie beide wandten sich der Türe zu, als George hereinkam. Er grinste. „Nett, dass ihr gewartet habt."

Stefanie lächelte, auch, wenn sie sich irgendwie fühlte, als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes gemacht. Es war eine merkwürdige Situation, aber als sie wenig später wieder in der Küche waren und endlich etwas aßen, schob sie all das beiseite und genoss die vorerst letzte abendliche Mahlzeit in diesem Haus.

In der Nacht schlief Stefanie nicht gut. Sie träumte, sie würde sich vor McGonagall rechtfertigen müssen, weil sie zugelassen hatte, dass Fred und George alle Gryﬃndors zu ihren Testpersonen machten, die jetzt alle aus der Nase bluteten und ihn Ohnmacht ﬁelen. Außerdem beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie zwei maskierte Todesser den Moment, in dem McGonagall abgelenkt war, dazu nutzten um Dumbeldore zu ermorden.

Als sie endlich aufwachte, fühlte sie sich furchtbar. Es war noch dunkel, aber sie wollte nicht mehr schlafen, weswegen sie sich ins Bad schlich, duschte und ihr Haar wusch. Als sie damit fertig war, begann der Himmel bereits leicht orange zu werden. Sie zog sich an und vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch alles hatte. Dann stopfte sie ihren Koﬀer in ihren magischen Beutel, in dem sie auch einige Bücher einzeln verstaut hatte, um sie lesen zu können. Auch den Käﬁg ihrer Eule beförderte sie hinein, weil Ivy gerade unterwegs und nicht bei ihr war.

Weil sie nichts besseres zu tun hatte, ging sie hinunter in die menschenleere Küche und begann, Tee aufzubrühen. Während sie trank, blätterte sie in ihrem neuen Lehrbuch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Als Mrs. Weasley wenig später kam, um das Frühstück zu bereiten, war sie mehr oder weniger entsetzt. Sie hatte ein Buch vor sich liegen, das voller Theorie war, aber keine einzige praktische Information enthielt. Sie klappte das Buch zu und ließ es mit angewidertem Blick in ihrem Beutel verschwinden. Was für ein Lehrer setzte solch ein Buch auf die Liste? Und das noch dazu in ihrem UTZ-Jahr?

„Stefanie, guten Morgen", wünschte Mrs. Weasley ihr und sie versuchte, zu lächeln.

„Morgen."

„Weißt du… Glückwünsch zum Abzeichen."

Sie schien sich allerdings nicht annähernd so sehr darüber zu freuen, wie darüber, das Ron Vertrauensschüler geworden war. Natürlich wusste Stefanie, woran es lag, aber...

„Danke." Auch das klang nicht sehr überzeugend und Mrs. Weasley stellte seufzend eine Platte mit Brot auf den Tisch.

„Ich… denk nicht, ich würde mich nicht freuen. Es kam nur sehr überraschend…obwohl es das nicht hätte sein sollen. Minerva hat von Anfang an darauf beharrt, dass du für den Orden tätig sein sollst, sie hält so unglaublich viel von dir… aber manchmal fürchte ich, sieht sie in dir eher deine Großmutter, so wie Sirius James in Harry sieht."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor McGonagall mich unterschätzt", hörte Stefanie sich ein wenig steif sagen und sah sie erschrocken an.

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen! Es … ich würde mich nur viel besser fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, dass du dieses Abzeichen nur bekommen hättest, weil du die Beste dafür bist, und nicht auch, weil es dir hilft, den Orden zu unterstützen. Das macht es gleich viel…gefährlicher."

Irgendwie fühlte Stefanie Erleichterung in sich, als sie das hörte. Es klang, als würde Mrs. Weasley sich nur um sich sorgen und das beruhigte sie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mir in der Schule viel passieren kann", sagte sie leichthin und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot.

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht…."

Mrs. Weasley begann, Eier zu braten und wirkte nun ein wenig nervös. Beinahe ahnte Stefanie schon, was jetzt kommen würde. Es war das Gespräch, dass sie schon seit Jahren jedes Mal führten, wenn Ferien zu Ende gingen.

„Es ist euer UTZ-Jahr", begann Mrs. Weasley und Stefanie wusste sofort, dass es wieder soweit war.

„Stimmt."

„Nun… ich will … also, bisher hat es nie etwas gebracht, dich darum zu bitten, aber…ich will doch nur ihr Bestes."

Sie drehte sich um und sah Stefanie so ﬂehentlich an, dass sie schlucken musste. Schließlich seufzte sie und konnte nicht anders, als ehrlich zu antworten: „Die beiden wissen nach wie vor sehr genau, was sie wollen und sie werden alles tun, um das zu erreichen. Vielleicht sollten Sie sie einfach einmal machen lassen. Es ist ihr Leben und glauben Sie mir, die beiden tun das Richtige. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Das Ministerium würde sie nicht glücklich machen."

Mrs. Wesaley nickte, dann wandte sie sich ab. „Sie würden mir schon eine Freude machen, wenn sie irgendein UTZ schaﬀen … wenn sie das Jahr nur beenden!"

„Das werden sie schon", murmelte Stefanie und dachte daran, dass die beiden zwischenzeitlich nicht einmal vor gehabt hatten, es überhaupt anzutreten.

„Naja", sagte Mrs. Weasley und wechselte das Thema, als Fred und George hereinkamen. Beide gähnten und sahen so aus, als wären sie noch lange wach gewesen und hätten über dieses und jenes geredet. Beide warfen ihr einen Blick zu, den sie nicht verstand.

„Ich hoﬀe, dass ihr schon alles gepackt habt. Wir müssen zwar noch auf ein paar Leute warten, damit sie euch zum Zug eskortieren können, aber dann geht's los."

„Wir haben unsere Koﬀer oben, Mum", beruhigte Fred sie und setzte sich neben Stefanie.

„Ja, und soweit ich weiß, haben die anderen das auch", sagte George und ließ sich an ihrer anderen Seite nieder.

Hermine und Ginny kamen herunter und sahen ebenfalls müde und nicht ausgeschlafen aus. Während sie frühstückten, sah Mrs. Weasley immer wieder nervös auf die Uhr. „Sturgis sollte schon längst da sein … wenn er nicht kommt, haben wir einen zu wenig … aber wenn er nicht kommt, müssen wir trotzdem los … fast so unzuverlässig wie Mundungus…"

Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd, begann sie abzuwaschen und sah schließlich wieder auf die Uhr.

„Holt euer Gepäck und weckt bitte Ron und Harry. Essen werden sie nicht mehr können…"

Als Stefanie hinaus in die Eingangshalle trat, stand dort bereits Moody und wartete auf sie. „Keine Spur von Sturgis? Dabei weiß er doch, wie wichtig es ist, Harry zu beschützen", murrte er leise, während Hermine und Ginny die Treppe hinaufstiegen.

„Wenn er nicht kommt, machen wir es folgendermaßen", instruierte er Mrs. Wesaley und Stefanie hörte neugierig zu. „Ich nehme das Gepäck, Tonks und du nehmt Harry, Lupin nimmt die Zwillinge und Stefanie und Arthur Hermine, Ron und Ginny."

Mrs. Weasley nickte und sah nervös aus.

Oben konnte Stefanie die Zwillinge hören und als sie so an die Treppe trat, dass sie ein wenig sehen konnte, erkannte sie, dass die beiden ihre Koﬀer schweben ließen. Plötzlich war ein Schrei zu hören, der eindeutig von Ginny stammte, und ehe Stefanie sich versah, ﬁel das Mädchen neben ihr zu Boden, nachdem sie die ganze Treppe herunter gekullert war.

„Ach du lieber Himmel!", rief sie und beugte sich sofort über das bewusstlose Mädchen. Mit einem Plopp erschienen die Zwillinge neben ihr.

„Ups, das wollten wir nicht … unsere Koﬀer sind gegen sie geknallt."

„GEGEN SIE GEKNALLT?!"

Mrs. Weasley hockte sich neben Ginny und begann, sie mit geübten Zauberstabbewegungen wieder zusammenzuﬂicken, während sie sich anscheinend überlegte, wie sie ihre Söhne zusammenschreien könnte. Stefanie sah ihr aufmerksam beim Heilen zu, doch als Ginny sich wieder regte, begleitete sie sie liebend gerne in die Küche, während Mrs. Weasley ihrem Ärger Luft machte. Das weckte jedoch Mrs. Black und gemeinsam stimmten sie ein Duett der Schreikunst an.

„ - HÄTTE SICH SCHWER VERLETZEN KÖNNEN, IHR DUMMKÖPFE!"

„ – SCHMUTZIGE HALBBLÜTER, BESUDELN DAS HAUS MEINER VÄTER – "

„Geht's?", fragte Stefanie und musterte Ginny. Diese nickte. „Ja, geht schon." Da legte sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. „Hat Marry die von ihrem Ausﬂug in die Winkelgasse erzählt?"

Stefanie, die ahnte worum es ging, nickte zögernd. „Hat es erwähnt. Das mit Anthony und so."

„Ja…" Auf Ginnys Gesicht legte sich ein Ausdruck der Verträumtheit. „Ihr erster Kuss … wie romantisch…"

„Moment … was?"

Das war dann aber doch nicht genau die Version, die sie gehört hatte. Ihr hatte ihre Schwester nur erzählt, sie hätte ihn getroﬀen und sich mit ihm für das nächste Hosgmeade-Wochenende verabredet, aber sicher nicht, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte. Ihre kleine Schwester? Einen Freund?!

„Ja…ich dachte… hat sie nicht?" Ginny sah nun ein wenig verlegen, fast schuldbewusst drein und schnell klopfte Stefanie ihr auf die Schulter.

„Alles muss ich ja auch nicht wissen. Und ich werd das auch nicht gegen sie verwenden, keine Angst. Außerdem hätte sie mir nicht verheimlichen können, dass sie jetzt einen Freund hat. Wie läufts denn mit Michael?"

„Oh, ganz gut", wich Ginny aus und in dem Moment rief ihre Mutter: „KOMMT IHR ALLE JETZT BITTE SOFORT RUNTER?!"

In der Eingangshalle herrschte blankes Chaos. Das Gepäck war verstreut, die Eulen und die Katze machten Lärm, genau wie Mrs. Black, die sie alle beschimpfte. Sirius schien sich entschlossen zu haben, mit Harry zu gehen und weil sie es eilig hatten, sagte Mrs. Weasley nichts dagegen.

Wenig später ging Stefanie zusammen mit Fred und George aus dem Haus, wo sie Lupin bereits sehen konnten. Er winkte sie zu sich und es wurde ein recht gemütlicher Sparziergang durch London. Nach etwa 20 Minuten erreichten sie Kings Cross und als sie durch die Absperrung traten, erblickten sie die anderen sofort.

„Kein Ärger?", fragte Moody und Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts."

„Die Sache mit Sturgis meld ich trotzdem an Dumbeldore. Das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass er eine Woche lang nicht auftaucht. Wird allmählich so unzuverlässig wie Mundungus."

Da Mrs. Weasley das auch schon gesagt hatte, musste ja etwas dran sein, aber Stefanie dachte nicht mehr daran, als sie sich von den anderen verabschiedeten.

„… seid vorsichtig, was ihr schreibt. Und wenn ihr euch einer Sache nicht sicher seid, dann schreibt lieber nichts davon in einen Brief", sagte Moody gerade, ehe Tonks Ginny, Hermine und Stefanie umarmte.

„Es war toll euch alle kennenzulernen. Ich denke, wir sehen uns bald."

„Jetzt aber los!", rief Mrs. Weasley, als der Warnpﬁﬀ des Zuges ertönte. Stefanie wurde kurz von ihr umarmt, dann stiegen sie in den Zug. Der Zug setzte sich langsam aber zielstrebig in Bewegung, wurde immer schneller und schneller und mit der zunehmenden Geschwindigkeit wurden auch die Personen am Bahnsteig immer kleiner und kleiner, bis sie schließlich ganz aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren.


	89. Pflichten eines Schulsprechers

**88\. Pﬂichten eines Schulsprechers**

„Nun", sagte Fred und klatschte in die Hände. „Wir können hier nicht den ganzen Tag rumstehen und quatschen, wir haben mit Lee geschäftliche Dinge zu besprechen. Bis später dann."

Stefanie folgte ihm und George den Gang entlang und sie fanden das Abteil, das Lee für sie reserviert hatte. Es war, bis auf ihn, leer.

Stefanie setzte sich Lee gegenüber und wollte gerade entspannt zuhören, was die Zwillinge ihm zu sagen hatten, als Fred sie kurz anstupste.

„Hm?", machte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

„Musst du nicht wohin und ein paar Vertrauensschüler instruieren?"

„Oh ja!", rief sie entsetzt und sprang auf. „Das hab ich komplett vergessen! Wo ist das nochmal?"

Grinsend beobachteten die Zwillinge, wie sie aus dem Abteil hetzte und dann in die Richtung lief, in der sie das Vertrauensschülerabteil vermutete. Sie fand es nicht, dafür traf sie aber auf Angelina, die sie anstrahlte.

„Stefanie! Du ahnst nicht, was passiert ist!"

„Äh… nein, aber ich muss unbedingt…"

„Schau!" Und sie hielt ihr ein Abzeichen vor die Nase. Zuerst dachte Stefanie, es wäre ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, aber dann erkannte sie das des Quidditch-Kapitäns.

„Das…wow! Absolut genial!", brachte sie etwas überrumpelt hervor.

„Ich weiß!" Angelina strahlte immer noch und schien nicht zu merken, dass Stefanie es eilig hatte.. „Ich hab schon einen Plan, wie wir sicher gewinnen!"

„Das ist super", sagte Stefanie, zunehmend gestresst. „Aber ich muss dringend zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler…"

„Wieso? Und das ist doch ganz woanders…" Angelina sah sie fragend an und Stefanies Augen weiteten sich.

„Verdammt, stimmt ja!"

„Aber warum musst du dahin?", rief Angelina ihr nach und Stefanie blieb stehen und beschloss, es einfach zu sagen.

„Bin irgendwie Schulsprecherin geworden, frag nicht."

Und ohne Angelina Zeit zu lassen, zu antworten, lief sie in die richtige Richtung davon.

Sie erkannte das Abteil daran, dass sie Ron und Hermine sah, die sich nicht gerade wohl zu fühlen schienen, unter all den Vertrauensschülern, die den Job schon länger machten als sie.

Die Abteiltüre stand oﬀen und Stefanie machte Anstalten hineinzugehen, obwohl ihr auﬃel, dass Sandra Geston direkt daneben stand.

„…keine Ahnung, wer es dann geworden sein könnte…", sagte sie gerade, als sie Stefanie bemerkte und sich mit höhnischem Lächeln zu ihr umdrehte.

„Was willst du denn hier?" Abschätzig musterte sie sie. Es war sowieso sehr ruhig in dem Abteil, weil sie vermutlich auf sie, also die weibliche Schulsprecherin, gewartet hatten, doch nun war es mucksmäuschenstill und alle musterten sie. Ron und Hermine sahen irritiert drein.

„Das ist nur für Vertrauensschüler, also verzieh dich", fuhr Geston spöttisch fort und Stefanie schnaubte und unauﬀällig ließ sie ihre Hand in ihren Beutel wandern und kramte nach ihrem Abzeichen.

„Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher." Sie hielt ihr das Schulsprecherabzeichen unter die Nase und drängte sich in das Abteil.

Alleine für den Gesichtsausdruck der Slytherin – der Schreck, die böse Erkenntnis und einfach die unangenehme Überraschung – war es es schon wert, Schulsprecherin geworden zu sein.

„Stefanie!", ertönte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme von der anderen Seite. Sie wandte sich ihr zu und erkannte Miles, an dessen Pullover ebenfalls ein Schulsprecherabzeichen prangte. Große Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Dann war Miles also der männliche Schulsprecher. Jemand, den sie kannte und schätzte.

„Gratuliere zum Abzeichen."

„Gleichfalls." Sie lächelte ihn an und hielt ihr Abzeichen immer noch in der Hand, weil sie es nicht, wie all die anderen hier, an ihrem Oberteil tragen wollte. Hermine und Ron saßen da und sahen sie mit oﬀenem Mund an, Ungläubigkeit stand in ihren Mienen, und vielleicht eine Spur von Vorwurf.

Sandra Geston schloss die Abteiltüre und mit saurer Miene setzte sie sich. „Dann legt mal los."

Stefanie, die noch nie dabei gewesen war, wenn die Schulsprecher die anderen einwiesen, hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun musste, aber dafür schien Miles die zu haben, denn ohne zu zögern, trat er vor und lächelte sie an.

„Also, neues Schuljahr – neues Glück. Willkommen zurück an alle Alten, und herzlich willkommen an alle Neuen im Amt. Für Slytherin sind das Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson, für Huﬄepuﬀ Ernie Macmillan und Hannah Abbot, für Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein und Padma Patil und für Gryﬃndor Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger."

Die alteingesessen Vertrauensschüler spendeten höﬂichen Applaus, während Stefanie einen Blick auf Anthony Goldstein, den Freund ihrer Schwester, riskierte. Er, der wusste, wer sie war, und ihren Blick bemerkte, lächelte unsicher und sie lächelte zurück, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie nichts dagegen hatte.

Erstens sah er nicht schlecht aus – er hatte schwarzes Haar, das ihm ein wenig in die Stirn ﬁel, aber viel glatter war, als beispielsweise Harrys. Außerdem war er schlank und sah allgemein recht gut aus. Und, das sprach für ihn, fand Stefanie, er war Vertrauensschüler seines Hauses geworden.

„Gut. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, seid ihr nicht aus Jux und Tollerei hier. Jeder von euch wurde aus fünf Leuten ausgewählt, dieses Amt zu tragen und ihr seid es geworden. Eure Hauslehrer haben diese Entscheidung getroﬀen, denn, da muss ich euch enttäuschen, Dumbledore kennt euch nicht gut genug, um das alleine zu beurteilen. Deswegen", er ließ seinen Blick auf Malfoy und Parkinson ruhen, was Stefanie ziemlich beeindruckend fand, „sind einige von euch auch nicht hier, weil sie so vertrauenswürdig und nett sind, sondern weil ihr Hauslehrer der Meinung ist, dass sie die … Eigenschaften des Hauses am besten repräsentieren."

Stefanie hörte jemanden von den Gryﬃndors, die alle in einer Ecke saßen, kichern. Alleine dass Miles, der selbst ein Slytherin war, Snapes Wahl so oﬀensichtlich schlecht hieß, sprach für ihn. Was hatte Sirius noch einmal gesagt? Ein Schulsprecher, der Dumbeldore loyal gegenüber stand? Konnte das sein?

„Nicht alle Wahlen erweisen sich als richtig, aber… ändern kann man das nicht mehr. Ihr kennt eure Aufgaben ja. Wie in den Briefen schon stand, müsst ihr ab und zu die Gänge im Zug kontrollieren, damit sich niemand zu oﬀensichtlich umbringt."

Ein paar lachten über diesen Scherz und auch Stefanie musste grinsen. Sie bewunderte ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. So eine Rede zu halten, hätte sie nie geschaﬀt. Andererseits – er wusste ja aus den vergangenen Jahren, was die Vertrauensschüler tun mussten.

„Und auch in Hogwarts gehört es zu euren Aufgaben, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Schulregeln eingehalten und nicht gebrochen werden. Wenn ihr Zeuge eines Verstoßes werdet, dann ist es eure Pﬂicht, zu handeln. Ihr könnt Strafen vergeben, wenn ihr wollt. Und natürlich habt ihr jetzt das Recht, Punkte abzuziehen und Punkte zu verteilen, aber das ist nichts, womit man spielen sollte. Nichts, das ihr nutzen sollt, weil es spaßig ist, zuzusehen, wie die Rubine auftauchen und wieder verschwinden.

Zu euren Aufgaben gehört es aber nicht nur, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Schulregeln eingehalten werden, nein, ihr seid auch die Glücklichen, die auf den Schwarm kleiner Erstklässler aufpassen müsst…ich meine…dürft. Heute Abend werdet ihr sie in eure Häuser begleiten und ihnen erklären, was sie wissen wollen.

Wenn ihr nicht zu der Sorte Menschen gehört, die geduldig und freundlich sind, dann überlasst es anderen Vertrauensschülern eures Hauses. Alle auf einmal können es sowieso nicht machen.

Und noch etwas: Ihr Neuen, ja, die Gerüchte sind wahr, wir haben ein spezielles Badezimmer und ich persönlich lege großen Wert darauf, dass es sich automatisch verschließt, sobald jemand darin ist. Das Passwort für dieses Badezimmer ist streng geheim und darf nicht an Dritte weitergegeben werden. Nur die Schulsprecher, Vertrauensschüler und Mannschaftskapitäne haben das Recht, dort zu baden. Dieses Jahr lautet das Passwort Fontänenstrahl, aber sollte es sich ändern, was nur selten vorkommt, erfährt ihr davon.

Nun zu den Passwörtern eurer Häuser… Ihr Huﬄepuﬀs habt ja keines, sagt euren Erstklässlern nur, wie sie reinkommen. Soweit ich weiß, müssen die Ravenclaws ja immer so dämliche Rätsel beantworten… bringt euren kleinen Stöpseln am besten bei, wie es am schnellsten geht…"

Wo zuerst die Huﬄepuﬀs ein paar hämische Blicke geerntet hatten, weil sie sich nicht einmal ein Passwort merken mussten, sondern, so hatte Stefanie gehört, nur irgendetwas auf ein Holzfass klopfen mussten, in einem Rhythmus, der immer derselbe war, so waren es nun die Ravenclaws, die man belächelte und das aus Schadenfreude, weil sie manchmal stundenlang nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gelangen konnten, bis jemand kam, der das Rätsel lösen konnte.

„Jaaah", fuhr Miles fort und fuhr sich ein wenig erschöpft durch das Haar. „Ich sag euch Slytherin dann das Passwort und Stefanie…"

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich sags den Gryﬃndors."

„Gut. Dann….von meiner Seite aus wär das alles…" Er sah Stefanie an. „Hast du noch was zu sagen?"

Kurz zögerte sie. Sie hatte nichts zu sagen, nicht in dem Sinne, den er meinte, aber dennoch…

„Ja… da wäre etwas, das du nicht erwähnt hast."

Er wirkte nicht überrascht, sondern nickte nur. „Dann schieß los."

Stefanie räusperte sich, dann trat sie einen Schritt vor, sodass sie neben ihm stand. „Ihr seid also alle Vertrauensschüler … wow … unglaublich beeindruckend." Aber ihre Stimme klang nicht beeindruckt.

„Miles hat euch alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gibt, bis auf etwas. Als Vertrauensschüler besitzt ihr, wie ihr sehr gut wisst, mehr Autorität als die anderen. Ihr könnt den Häusern Punkte nehmen und geben und Strafarbeiten aufgeben. Über euch stehen nur wir und die Lehrer. Aber ihr steht über den gewöhnlichen Schülern und diese Macht mag schnell dazu verleiten, etwas Wichtiges zu vergessen: Macht kann man missbrauchen.

Ich rede davon, dass ihr zwar über den anderen stehen mögt, aber das macht euch nicht zu besseren Menschen. Behandelt die anderen mit demselben Respekt, mit dem ihr euch untereinander begegnet. Nutzt eure Macht nicht aus, um persönlichen Feinden zu schaden, nutzt sie nicht zu eurem Vorteil, sondern zum Vorteil der Schule. Ihr seid Vertrauensschüler, weil die Hauslehrer euch für die halten, die dafür am geeignetsten sind. Gut, ich will ihnen glauben. Aber beweisen müsst ihr es trotzdem.

Wie ihr vielleicht gesehen habt, war Miss Geston nicht gerade … nett… als ich hergekommen bin. Sie hat, wie soll ich es am besten ausdrücken… auf mich herabgesehen, weil ich keine Vertrauensschülerin bin. Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber ich bin Schulsprecherin, denn ja, man muss kein Vertrauensschüler sein, um Schulsprecher zu werden. Nun stellt euch vor, die Person, die ihr jetzt zwei Jahre lang schikaniert, steht plötzlich über euch, ohne Vorwarnung. Wird sie euch mit Respekt begegnen? Wer weiß.

Ich will damit sagen, dass ihr nie wisst, was aus Leuten wird. Jetzt mögen sie in euren Augen keinen Respekt verdienen, aber irgendwann könntet ihr auf sie angewiesen sein und dann bedauert ihr, wie ihr euch verhalten habt. Seid respektvoll gegenüber euren Mitschülern, auch, wenn sie weniger Autorität haben, als ihr, haltet euch nicht für etwas Besseres. Missbraucht eure Macht nicht und… noch etwas. Ihr mögt in anderen Häusern sein, aber ihr seid trotzdem alle Menschen. Häuser sind in Hogwarts nicht materiell. Es gibt keine Hausmauern, die euch trennen. Egal, ob es am schwierigsten ist, in den Ravenclawturm zu kommen, oder am leichteste zu den Huﬄepuﬀs – das macht keinen zu einem besseren oder einem schlechteren Menschen. Wenn ihr nicht einmal unter Vertrauensschülern Respekt zeigen könnt, wie wollt ihr es dann gegenüber anderen tun."

Sie endete und Stille trat ein. Unsicher, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch zu viel Blödsinn geredet hatte, sah Stefanie auf einen Punkt hinten im Abteil, als die Vertrauensschüler zu applaudieren zu begannen. Zuerst die Gryﬃndors, dann ﬁelen die Ravenclaws und Huﬄepuﬀs mit ein und am Ende auch die Slytherins. Als Miles die Huﬄepuﬀs und Ravenclaws entließ, und es ruhiger geworden war, murmelte er ihr ins Ohr: „Schöner hätte man es nicht sagen können."

Sie grinste und ging zufrieden zu den Gryﬃndor hinüber, während er leise jedem Slytherin das Passwort ins Ohr ﬂüsterte.

Stefanie tat bei den Gryﬃndors dasselbe und als sie bei Ron und Hermine war, strahlten die beiden sie an. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?!"

Sie zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

Als die Slytherins und Gryﬃndors ebenfalls gegangen waren, blieben Stefanie und Miles alleine zurück. Erleichtert, es hinter sich zu haben, ließ sie ihre Schultern sinken.

„Uﬀ…"

„Naja, so schlimm wars nicht", meinte er und und grinste ungerührt. „Aber du warst super. Hast du Sandras Gesicht gesehen? Als hätte der Schlag sie getroﬀen."

Stefanie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Bei sich fragte sie sich, ob Miles Schulsprecher geworden war, weil er loyal zu Dumbledore stand, aber sie wagte nicht, zu fragen. Sie wusste, dass sie Schulsprecherin war, weil sie es war und weil sie dem Orden nahe stand. Letzteres tat Miles auf jeden Fall nicht.

„Bin ehrlich gesagt kaum überrascht, dass du es geworden bist", meinte er und trat an das Fenster, vor dem inzwischen nur noch selten bewirtschaftete Felder vorbeizogen.

„Ach, nein? Ich war es."

Er lachte kurz auf. „Weil du nicht Vertrauensschülerin warst, klar. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass du es werden würdest… jetzt…wo… naja … das Ministerium so durchdreht. Hast du den Tagespropheten gelesen? Kompletter Müll, den sie da schreiben. Und der arme Dumbeldore verliert diese und jene Auszeichnung, nur, weil er die Wahrheit vertritt. Mein Opa, sagt, dass sie sich an ihm die Zähen ausbeißen werden und sobald der dunkle Lord einmal oﬀensichtlich auftreten wird, dann werden sie schon merken, was sie angerichtet haben. Und den armen Harry stellen sie auch als Irren dar…."

Er schüttelte mit ﬁnsterer Miene seinen Kopf und Stefanie sah ihn neugierig an. Oﬀensichtlich war er tatsächlich voll und ganz auf ihrer Seite.

„Du glaubst also nicht, was der Prophet schreibt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" Er schien richtig entsetzt bei dem Gedanken. „Wie könnte ich? Meine Familie hat Dumbeldore immer unterstützt, wir werden ihm gegenüber immer loyal sein, auch wenn wir in Slytherin waren und sind." Er grinste und Stefanie schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich musste doch nachfragen."

„Stimmt. Erstaunlich viele glauben nämlich lieber diesem Schmierblatt, als Harry, obwohl sie Cedrics Leiche gesehen haben…" Er seufzte tief, dann jedoch fasste er sich und richtete sich gerade auf.

„Wie gesagt, ich war mir sicher, dass du es werden würdest, weil du Dumbeldore und Harry auch ein wenig näher stehst, als die anderen Gryﬃndors."

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich Dumbledore sehr nahe stehe", gab Stefanie ein wenig verlegen zu bedenken.

„Aber du glaubst ihm. Und das reicht." Er versenkte seine Hände in seinen Taschen und sah in Richtung Türe. „Ich werd jetzt mal losgehen… schauen, ob ich mein Amt schon mal auskosten kann. Bis dann."

„Ja, bis dann."

Kurz sah sie ihm hinterher, dann ging sie durch den Gang zurück, bis sie zu ihrem Abteil fand. Erst, als sie die Türe öﬀnete und die Zwillinge und Lee aufblickten, ﬁel ihr ein, dass sie mit Miles gar nicht über ihre Großeltern gesprochen hatte.

„Woooow", begrüßte Lee sie und stand auf, um sie zu umarmen, was sehr untypisch für ihn war, wie sie fand. Dennoch ließ sie es geschehen, aber als sie über seine Schulter lugte, sah sie, dass die Zwillinge sich einen merkwürdigen Blick zuwarfen.

„Gratuliere! Hätt ich mir nie gedacht!", sagte er, nachdem er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte und sich neben George setzte.

Stefanie ließ sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite neben Fred nieder und lächelte.

„Ich auch nicht."

Dann ﬁel ihr Blick auf etwas, was auf Georges Schoß lag. Es war ein gewaltiges Blatt Pergament, auf dem mit großen Buchstaben etwas geschrieben stand.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist unser Aushang", erklärte George, ehe er ihn ihr zeigte: TONNENWEISE GALLEONEN! Will das Taschengeld nicht mit deinen Ausgaben Schritt halten? Willst du ein wenig Gold nebenher verdienen? Melde dich bei Fred und George Weasley! Gryﬃndor Gemeinschaftsraum, zwecks einfacher und praktisch schmerzfreier Teilzeitarbeit. (Leider müssen wir darauf hinweisen, dass die Bewerber sämtliche Tätigkeiten auf eigene Gefahr ausüben.)

Stefanie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Praktisch schmerzfrei? Klingt ja richtig ermutigend."

Achselzuckend verstaute George das Pergament in seinem Koﬀer. „Man kann nicht alles haben. Und wir bezahlen sie."

„Ich sag ja nichts."

Die nächste Viertelstunde lang berichtete sie ihnen von ihrer ersten Erfahrung als Schulsprecherin, dann ﬁel ihr ein, dass sie vielleicht gehen, und Marie aufsuchen sollte, um sich nach ihren Ferien zu erkundigen. Sie verließ das Abteil wieder und ging durch den ersten Wagon, wobei sie in jedes Abteil spähte. Im nächsten Wagon fand sie zwar keine Marie, dafür aber Angelina und Alicia, die sich gerade über ein Magazin für Hexenmode gebeugt hatten.

„Hey ihr zwei", begrüßte Stefanie sie, obwohl sie Angelina ja bereits begegnet war. Die beiden Freundinnen blickten auf und strahlten ihr entgegen.

„Stefanie, hey, gratuliere zum Abzeichen", kam es von Alicia als Begrüßung und sie stand auf, um sie zu umarmen. Als sie sich von ihr löste, hielt sie kurz inne und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ist das nicht Freds Kette? Seid ihr etwa...?"

„Was? Nein!" Stefanie tastete nach der Muschel und umfasste sie mit ihrer Hand. „Aber du hast Recht, die gehört wohl ihm. Er hat sie mir geliehen, weil sie mir besser steht, als ihm." Nicht die beste Lüge, aber der Orden hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass sie mit ihrer neu gewonnene Fähigkeit nicht hausieren gehen sollte.

„Findest du?" Dass Angelina ihr so in den Rücken fallen würde... aber andererseits hatte sie ja Recht. „Mag daran liegen, dass ich sie an ihm gewöhnt bin, aber ich ﬁnde, dass sie an dir ein bisschen zu maskulin aussieht. Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er die hergibt, ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass er sehr daran hängt."

Er hätte sie ihr vermutlich auch nicht so einfach gegeben, hätte er gewusst, dass er sie nicht zurückbekommen würde. Stefanie hätte den beiden eine veränderte Version der Wahrheit sagen können, aber sie fand zu viele Bruchstücke darin, bei denen sie lügen musste. Sie konnte nicht erzählen, dass Snape den Zauber darauf gelegt hatte, nicht erklären, warum sie mit den Zwillingen im Grimmauldplatz gewesen war.

„Ich geb sie ihm irgendwann zurück. Aber sie passt so gut zu..."

„...deinem Rollkragenpullover? Vielleicht solltest du ein Top mit Ausschnitt tragen", riet Angelina ihr, modebewusst wie immer. „Von der Länge her würde das gut passen, sie würde die Aufmerksamkeit genau auf dein Dekolleté lenken."

„Ja, aber ich will gar nicht, dass die Aufmerksamkeit darauf gelenkt wird", erwiderte Stefanie, die sich, was ihre Oberteile anbelangte, immer recht konservativ kleidete.

Angelina seufzte ergebend und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dabei ist das sicher der eigentliche Grund, warum er dir die Kette überlassen hat. Du solltest ihn nicht so enttäuschen und dir was mit Ausschnitt dazu anziehen."

„Sie hat doch nichts mit Ausschnitt", erinnerte Alicia sie grinsend und Stefanie ließ sich augenverdrehend neben Angelina nieder.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich ein Faible für Rollkragenpullover habe. Aber sie sind alle sehr enganliegend und ﬁgurbetonend."

„Ich glaube, wir werden das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende damit verbringen, dich ein bisschen einzukleiden. Du musst dieser Kette Ehre machen."

Vielleicht hatte Angelina ein bisschen zu viel freie Zeit, schoss Stefanie durch den Kopf, aber sie grinste trotzdem. Sie blieb noch eine Stunde bei den beiden und ließ sich von ihren Ferien und Olivers sportlichen Erfolgen berichten, bevor sie zurück zu den Zwillingen ging. Marie zu ﬁnden, hatte sie schon aufgegeben.

Während der restlichen Zugfahrt über sprachen sie darüber, wie sie es am geschicktesten anstellen könnten, herauszuﬁnden was der ‚Markt', wie sie es nannten, wollte.

Als der Zug nach weiteren sechs Stunden endlich anhielt, hatten sie sich ihre Umhänge angezogen und Stefanie, die sich zuerst geweigert hatte, ihr Abzeichen anzustecken, war von den Zwillingen dazu genötigt worden. „Muss ich das jetzt immer tragen?", jammerte sie, während sie aus dem Zug stiegen und auf die Kutschen zusteuerten.

„Ist doch nur ein Jahr", tröstete Fred sie grinsend und sie zog eine Schnute, während sie in die erstbeste freie Kutsche kletterte. Zu viert fuhren sie los in Richtung Schloss und Stefanie ließ ihren Blick ab und zu aus dem Fenster gleiten. Es war schon dunkel draußen, aber immer noch erkannte sie die Umrisse der Bäume.

„…dann gibt's am besten ne kleine Vorführung, genehmigt von der Schulsprecherin persönlich und alle werden begeistert sein."

Stefanie hörte nur halb zu und war mit ihren Gedanken eigentlich an einem anderen Ort, als bei den Scherzartikeln der Zwillinge.


	90. Die Kröte

**89\. Die Kröte**

„Stefanie?"

„Mhm?" Sie blickte auf und sah, dass sie sie alle erwartungsvoll ansahen. „Was?"

„Du hast nicht zugehört", stellte George mit vorwurfsvoller Miene fest und sie lächelte entschuldigend.

„Tut mir Leid, ich hab nachgedacht. Was gibt's?"

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung winkte er ab und grinste. „Hab nur gesagt, dass es nützlich ist, dass du jetzt Schulsprecherin bist, nichts weiter."

Irgendwie glaubte sie ihm das zwar nicht, nickte aber. Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen, verließen sie die Kutschen und gingen hinein, durch die Eingangshalle in die Große Halle.

Sie setzten sich an den Gryﬃndortisch und Stefanie nahm erleichtert zwischen den Zwillingen Platz. Angelina und Alicia gesellten sich zu ihnen, an Angelinas Brust prangte das Abzeichen des Kapitäns.

„Hey, cool!", sagte Lee, als er es sah.

„Super, dass du es geworden bist", meinte George und pﬁﬀ anerkennend. „Gute Wahl."

Sie lief ein wenig rot an und setzte sich neben Alicia. „Danke."

„Und, schon nen Plan?", neckte Fred sie und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Vielleicht. Aber unser erstes Problem sind die Spieler. Oliver ist weg und Daniel auch."

„Stimmt", ﬁel Stefanie ein und sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Daniel hatte seinen Abschluss ja schon gemacht und war nicht mehr auf der Schule. Ob Marie es alleine hergeschaﬀt hatte?

Aber da sah sie sie schon bei den anderen Viertklässlern sitzen und hinüberwinken. Stefanie winkte zurück.

„Ja, Daniel war ein super Jäger und Oliver ein Ass von Hüter. Wird schwer, die beiden zu ersetzen, aber irgendwie muss man es ja machen. Ich hab mir schon überlegt, wie ich es anstellen will… hab auch ein paar Leute im Auge, die in den vergangenen Jahren gut geﬂogen sind. Mal sehen…"

Stefanie ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle wandern, während die anderen weiter über Quidditch sprachen, und ihr Blick blieb am Lehrertisch hängen. Hagrids Platz war leer, stattdessen saß dort Professor Raue-Peitsche, was Stefanie ein wenig wunderte. Zwar hatte die Lehrerin ihn im Vorjahr für einige Zeit ersetzt, als er sich wegen seines Riesenblutes nicht mehr unter Leute gewagt hatte, aber eigentlich hatte sich das gegen Ende wieder geändert.

Weil ihr dann aber einﬁel, dass Lupin versehentlich einmal erwähnt hätte, er wäre im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs, wanderte ihr Blick weiter. Der Platz des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde von einer kleinen Hexe besetzt. Sie trug eine grässliche, rosarote Strickjacke, hatte ergrautes Haar und ein Gesicht wie eine Kröte, weil es breit und wabbelig war. Ihre Augen stachen hervor wie Glubschaugen und ihr Hals schien praktisch nicht existent. Auf ihrem Kopf befand sich eine kleine Schleife. Stefanie schauderte es.

„Schaut mal die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", machte sie die anderen auf sie aufmerksam und die Köpfe ihrer Klassenkameraden drehten sich zum Lehrertisch.

„Ach herjemine", entfuhr es Alicia. „Wer hat der denn den Modeverstand verdreht? So zieht sich nicht mal meine Oma an!"

„Und meine erst recht nicht", murmelte Stefanie, während die anderen glucksten.

„Hoﬀentlich ist sie nicht so schlecht, wie sie aussieht."

In diesem Moment öﬀnete sich die Türe zur Eingangshalle und McGonagall führte die Erstklässler herein. Stefanie drehte sich um, um einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, und fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie sie hier das erste Mal hereingeführt worden war.

„Lange ists her", murmelte Fred, der oﬀenbar dasselbe gedacht hatte, und sie lächelte.

„Weißt du, dass wir das zum letzten Mal sehen werden?"

Er nickte und dann schwiegen sie wieder, während die Erstklässler aufgereiht wurden und McGonagall den Hut hereinbrachte. Die ganze Schule wartete mit angehaltenem Atem. Dann… endlich, öﬀnete der Hut seine Krempe und begann zu singen:

In alter Zeit, als ich noch neu,

Hogwarts am Anfang stand,

Die Gründer unsrer noblen Schule

noch einte ein enges Band.

Sie hatten ein gemeinsam' Ziel

Sie hatten ein Bestreben:

Die beste Zauberschule der Welt.

Und Wissen weitergeben.

"Zusammen wollen wir bau'n und lehr'n!"

Das nahmen die Freunde sich vor.

Und niemals hätten die vier geahnt,

Dass ihre Freundschaft sich verlor.

Gab es so gute Freunde noch

Wie Slytherin und Gryﬃndor

Es sei denn jenes zweite Paar

Aus Huﬄepuﬀ und Ravenclaw?

Weshalb ging dann dies alles schief,

Hielt diese Freundschaft nicht?

Nun, ich war dort und ich erzähl

Die traurige Geschicht'.

Sagt Slytherin: "Wir lehr'n nur die

Mit reinstem Blut der Ahnen."

Sagt Ravenclaw: "Wie aber lehr'n,

Wo Klugheit ist in Bahnen."

Sagt Gryﬃndor: "Wir lehr'n all die,

Die Mut im Namen haben."

Sagt Huﬄepuﬀ: "Ich nehm sie all',

Ohne Ansehen ihrer Gaben."

Am Anfang gab es wenig Streit

Nur Unterschiede viele,

Denn jeder der vier Gründer hatte

Ein Haus für seine Ziele.

Sie holten sich, wer da geﬁel;

So Slytherin nahm auf,

Wer Zauberer reinen Blutes war,

Und listig obendrauf.

Und nur wer hellsten Kopfes war,

Der kam zu Ravenclaw.

Die Mutigsten und Kühnsten doch

Zum tapferen Gryﬃndor.

Den Rest nahm auf die Huﬄepuﬀ,

Tat allen kund ihr Wissen,

So standen die Häuser und die Gründer denn

In Freundschaft, nicht zerrissen.

In Hogwarts herrschte Friede nun

In manchen glücklichen Jahren,

Doch bald kam hässliche Zwietracht auf,

Aus Schwächen und Fehlern entfahren.

Die Häuser, die vier Säulen gleich

Einst unsre Schule getragen,

Sie sahen sich jetzt als Feinde an,

Wollten herrschen in diesen Tagen.

Nun sah es so aus, als sollte der Schule

Ein frühes Ende sein.

Durch allzu viele Duelle und Kämpfe

und Stiche der Freunde allein.

Und schließlich brach ein Morgen an,

Da Slytherin ging hinfort.

Und obwohl der Kampf nun verloschen war,

Gab's keinen Frieden dort,

Und nie, seit unserer Gründer vier,

Gestutzt auf dreie waren,

hat Eintracht unter den Häusern geherrscht,

Die sie doch sollten bewahren.

Nun hört gut zu dem Sprechenden Hut,

Ihr wisst, was euch beschieden:

Ich verteil euch auf die Häuser hier,

Wie's mir bestimmt ist hienieden.

Ja, lauscht nur meinem Liede gut,

Dies Jahr werd ich weitergehen:

Zu trennen euch bin ich verdammt,

Doch könnt man's als Fehler sehen.

Zwar muss ich meine Pﬂicht erfüllen

Und jeden Jahrgang teilen.

Doch wird nicht bald durch diese Tat

Das Ende uns ereilen?

Oh, seht das Verderben und deutet die Zeichen,

Die aus der Geschichte erstehen.

Denn unsere Schule ist in Gefahr,

Sie mag durch äußere Feinde vergehen.

Wir müssen uns stets in Hogwarts vereinen

Oder werden zerfallen von innen.

Ich hab's euch gesagt, ich habe gewarnt …

Lasst die Auswahl nun beginnen.

Der Hut verstummte und Beifall entbrannte, aber nicht nur Beifall – auch Gemurmel war hörbar und Stefanie trug ihren Teil dazu bei. „Schön gesagt."

„Nicht ganz das, was er sonst so sagt, aber ja…", stimmte George ihr zu und hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Er warnt eben vor den Gefahren, die auf uns zukommen", ﬂüsterte Alicia leise von gegenüber und kniﬀ ihre Augen zusammen. „Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich jemals mit den Slytherins zusammen kämpfen könnte…"

Die anderen nickten zustimmend, während McGonagall böse Blicke in die Menge warf, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann begann sie mit der Auswahl und verteilte die Erstklässler in ihre Häuser.

Als endlich alle Erstklässler verschwunden waren, konnte Stefanie es nicht mehr länger ertragen, die Mägen um sich herum knurren zu hören.

„Bitte … essen", murmelte George laut, als Dumbeldore sich lächelnd erhob.

„An unsere Neuen", sagte er laut, „willkommen! An unsere alten Hasen – willkommen zurück. Es gibt eine Zeit, Reden zu halten, aber diese ist sie nicht. Haut rein!"

Alle lachten erleichtert auf und auf den goldenen Platten und Tellern erschienen allerlei Leckereien. Stefanie seufzte glücklich und lud ihren Tellern mit all den Kartoﬀeln voll, die sie so liebte.

„Ich glaube, dass das mein letztes Willkommensfestmahl hier ist", verkündete sie und die anderen lachten.

„Wenn nicht, wäre das ein Wunder, weil es heißen würde, dass du durchgefallen wärst."

Plötzlich verzog Angelina ihr Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Appropos durchgefallen. Wisst ihr schon, wer Flint als Mannschaftskapitän der Slytherins ersetzen wird?"

Sie schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Montague."

„Nein!", kam es ungläubig von Lee und den Zwillingen und auch Stefanie war nicht gerade glücklich damit.

„Der? Der weiß doch nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen Klatscher und Quaﬀel!"

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, aber irgendwie ist er es trotzdem geworden."

„Wie bist du jetzt auf den gekommen?", erkundigte George sich neugierig und sie wurde schon wieder rot. „Oh… von durchgefallen…weil Flint, der alte Kapitän, ja einmal durchgefallen ist und da ist er der Einzige, den ich kenne."

„Stimmt", gab George zu und grinste sie an. Stefanie warf Alicia einen vielsagenden Blick zu, die scheinbar ein Kichern unterdrückte.

Als der Nachtisch erschien, beschloss Stefanie mit allen Ernährungsvorlagen zu brechen und sich ein letztes Mal den Bauch vollzuschlagen. Sie belud ihren Teller mit allen Torten, die sie liebte, darunter Schokolade- Erdbeer- und Siruptorte und begann, unter den erstaunten Blicken aller zu essen.

„Ich dachte du… verschmähst alles, das Kalorien hat", sagte George schließlich und sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Das ist mein letztes Willkommensfestmahl in Hogwarts. Ich will es genießen."

Aber am Ende schaﬀte sie es nicht. Sie aß von jeder Torte nur ein Drittel und schob den Rest zu Fred hinüber.

„Keine Angst, Steph", beruhigte Angelina sie und zwinkerte. „Ich weck dich jeden Tag ne Stunde vorm Frühstück, damit du mit mir und Alicia joggen gehen kannst."

Stefanie reckte beide Daumen empor, weil sie gerade kaute, und freute sich schon auf ihr Bett.

Das Essen verschwand und Dumbledore erhob sich. Es wurde ruhig im Raum und er lächelte sie wieder an.

„Nun, jetzt, da wir alle ein weiteres herrliches Festessen verdauen, bitte ich für einige Momente um eure Aufmerksamkeit für die üblichen Bemerkungen zum Schuljahrsbeginn. Die Erstklässler sollten wissen, dass der Wald auf dem Schlossgelände für Schüler verboten ist – und einige ältere Schüler sollten es inzwischen auch wissen. Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, hat mich, wie er sagt, zum vierhundertzweiundsechzigsten Mal gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass Zauberei zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden auf den Gängen nicht erlaubt ist, ebenso wenig wie eine Reihe anderer Dinge, die alle auf der erschöpfenden Liste nachzulesen sind, die jetzt an Mr. Filchs Bürotür hängt.

Dieses Jahr haben wir zwei Änderungen im Kollegium. Wir freuen uns sehr, Professor Raue Peitsche erneut willkommen zu heißen, die Pﬂege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten wird; wir freuen uns ebenfalls, Professor Dolores Umbridge vorzustellen, unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Die arbeitet doch für Fudge!", zische Alicia plötzlich und Stefanie sah sie überrascht an, während die anderen lustlos Applaus spendeten.

„Sicher?"

„Ja, im Ministerium! Ich weiß das zufälligerweise genau, weil – "

Doch sie verstummte, als Dumbledore fortfuhr: „Auswahlspiele für die Quidditchmannschaften der Häuser ﬁnden statt am – "

Er unterbrach sich selbst und drehte sich um. Zuerst wusste Stefanie nicht warum, doch dann sah sie, dass Umbridge aufgestanden war, was man kaum erkennen konnte, weil sie ihm Stehen nicht größer war, als im Sitzen, und sie konnte hören, wie sie sich räusperte. „Chrm, chrm".

Einen Augenblick lang schien Dumbledore verdutzt, dann jedoch setzte er sich und sah sie so erwartungsvoll an, als könnte er sich jetzt nichts schöneres vorstellen, als ihrer Rede, die sie oﬀenbar zu halten plante, zu lauschen. Die anderen Lehrer verbargen ihre Überraschung und auch Empörung weniger geschickt. Nie zuvor war Dumbleodre bei seiner Rede unterbrochen worden. Viele grinsten, weil sich Umbridge diesen Fehltritt leistete, doch sie alle waren gespannt, was sie denn so wichtiges zu sagen hatte.

„Danke Direktor." Ihre Stimme war viel zu hoch, mädchenhaft und beinahe süß, aber nicht echt, sondern furchtbar falsch und unsympathisch. Sie passte nicht zu ihr.

„…für diese herzlichen Willkommensworte." Sie räusperte sich wieder (chrm, chrm) und fuhr fort: „Nun, es ist wunderbar, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, muss ich sagen!" Sie lächelte, aber meinte es ganz oﬀenbar nicht ernst. „Und solch glückliche kleine Gesichter zu mir aufblicken zu sehen!"

Stefanie schnaubte leise. Glückliche Gesichter? Eher empörte. Sie waren keine Kindergartenkinder mehr, mit denen man so reden konnte!

„Ich freue mich sehr darauf, Sie alle kennen zu lernen, und ich bin sicher, wir werden sehr gute Freunde werden!"

„Ich nicht", murmelte Stefanie und ﬁng die grinsenden Blicke ihrer Freunde auf.

Sie räusperte sich wieder (chrm, chrm) und begann dann mit einem Vortrag, den sie oﬀenbar auswendig gelernt hatte. Weil sie sich deshalb darauf konzentrieren musste und oﬀensichtlich nicht multitasking-fähig war, verlor ihre Stimme die Mädchenhaftigkeit und klang nun ein wenig geschäftsmäßiger.

„Das Zaubereiministerium hat der Ausbildung junger Hexen und Zauberer immer die größte Bedeutung beigemessen. Die seltenen Gaben, die Sie von Geburt an besitzen, könnten verkümmern, wenn wir sie nicht durch sorgfältige Anleitung fördern und hegen würden. Die uralten Fähigkeiten, die der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer vorbehalten sind, müssen von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben werden, wenn wir sie nicht für immer verlieren wollen. Der Schatz magischen Wissens, den unsere Vorfahren zusammengetragen haben, muss bewahrt, erweitert und vertieft werden von jenen, die zum ehrenvollen Dienst des Lehrers berufen sind."

Sie machte eine Pause und verbeugte sich vor den Lehrern, doch diese waren wenig begeistert. Stefanie geﬁel nicht, was diese Frau von sich gab. Es klang wie eine Drohung.

Wieder räusperte Umbridge sich (chrm, chrm) und fuhr fort: „Jeder Schulleiter, jede Schulleiterin von Hogwarts hat etwas Neues zu der schweren Aufgabe beigetragen, diese geschichtsträchtige Schule zu führen, und das ist auch gut so, denn ohne Fortschritt treten Stillstand und Verfall ein. Und doch muss dem Fortschritt um des Fortschritts willen eine Absage erteilt werden, denn häuﬁg bedürfen unsere erprobten und bewährten Traditionen nicht des Herumstümperns. Ein Gleichgewicht also zwischen Altem und Neuem, zwischen Dauer und Wandel, zwischen Tradition und Innovation…"

So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter. Stefanie lauschte ihr mit zusammengekniﬀenem Mund und begann, sich mehr und mehr über das Ministerium zu ärgern. Warum schickten sie ihnen eine solche Lehrerin? Als ob sie ihnen irgendetwas beibringen konnte – schon aus der Rede ging hervor, dass ihre Ansichten Müll waren. Wenn sie das an sie weitergeben wollte, dann würde das kein schönes Jahr werden.

„…weil manche Änderungen zum Besseren ausschlagen, während andere im Urteil der Geschichte sich als Fehlentscheidungen erwiesen haben. Desgleichen werden manche alten Gewohnheiten bewahrt werden, und das ganz zu Recht, während andere, veraltert und überholt, aufgegeben werden müssen. Gehen wir also voran in eine neue Ära der Oﬀenheit, der Eﬃzienz und der Verantwortlichkeit, bestrebt, das zu bewahren, was bewahrenswert ist, zu vervollkommnen, was zu vervollkommnen ist und zu säubern, wo wir Verhaltensweisen ﬁnden, die verboten gehören."

Stefanie schnaubte und stimmte nicht in den sehr mageren Applaus mit ein.

„So jemanden lassen sie unterrichten", murmelte Stefanie, während Dumbeldore wieder aufstand.

„Hab nicht zugehört, hat sie was Interessantes gesagt?", fragte George nach und Stefanie verdrehte die Augen.

„Allerdings. Wenn sie wirklich vom Ministerium ist, dann versucht es ganz eindeutig was in Hogwarts zu ändern. Ihnen passt die Schule wohl nicht, wie sie ist."

„…ihr müsst morgen alle früh aufstehen…Gute Nacht."

Er beendete seine Rede, der Stefanie nicht mehr gelauscht hatte, und zusammen mit den anderen erhob sie sich.

„Tja, dann lasst uns mal zu Taten schreiten und unseren Aushang ans schwarze Brett pinnen", verkündete Fred und grinste. Sie schlugen sich durch eine Horde Erstklässler und kamen als eine der ersten am Gemeinschaftsraum an. Vor dem Portrait sammelten sich einige Fünft- und Viertklässler, die das Passwort nicht kannten, und Fred gab Stefanie einen sanften Schubs.

„Na los, Schulsprecherin, gewähre uns Einlass."

Sie seufzte, dann trat sie vor. „Das Passwort ist Mimbulus mimbeltonia."

„Wie soll ich mir denn das merken?", fragte ein kleiner Zweitklässler, als das Portrait zur Seite schwang und Stefanie, dicht gefolgt von den Zwillingen, hineinkletterte.

„Er hat Recht, ich glaub ich habs schon wieder vergessen", grinste George und Stefanie lachte.

„Dafür hast du ja mich…oder deinen Bruder…"

„…der nicht nur besser aussieht als du, sondern auch noch klüger ist", ergänzte Fred und schlug ihm tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Aber mach dir nichts draus. Ich hatte den Eindruck, jemand ﬁndet dich irgendwie besser als mich…hat wohl nen Verwechslungszauber abbekommen."

George warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und Stefanie hatte den Verdacht, dass es hier um Angelina ging. „Naja, ich hol schnell den Aushang aus dem Koﬀer", sagte George dann und hastete die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf.

„Na sag bloß, da hat jemand endlich eingesehen, dass Amorentia bei ihm unter anderem nach Angelinas Haarshampoo riecht", spottete Stefanie nicht ganz ernst gemeint, aber Freds Gesichtsausdruck, eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Ertapptheit, sagte alles. „Woher weißt du das?"

Sie lachte und fuhr sich gespielt aﬀektiert durch das Haar, um es zurückzuwerfen. „Weibliche Intuition. Außerdem ist sie meine beste Freundin und er ist mein bester Freund… neben dir, meine ich. Ich hab ihn doch heute Abend gesehen…"

„Naja, eigentlich hätt ich nicht gesagt, dass das soo auﬀällig war", murmelte Fred und duckte sich beinahe, als Angelina und Alicia ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschten und zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf gingen.

„War es auch nicht. Ich hab … nur geraten."

„Sicher." Er schnaubte, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Du hättest dieses Zeug nicht an unseren Schlafzimmerwänden verteilen sollen. Wenn man es die ganze Zeit riecht, macht man sich eben so seine Gedanken. Er hatte immer den Duft von ihren Haaren in der Nase… wenn das nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er sich nie Gedanken über sie gemacht … glaube ich."

„Na, und wessen Haar hast du gerochen?", neckte sie ihn und er grinste.

„Müssen ja nicht immer Haare sein."

Mehr sagte er nicht dazu, aber er wirkte nicht verlegen und da George in diesem Moment mit dem Aushang zurückkam, fragte Stefanie nicht weiter.

Sie pinnten das Blatt an das Schwarze Brett und weil Stefanie von Angelina daran erinnert worden war, dass sie in aller Frühe joggen würden, ging sie lieber schlafen.

„Unser letzter erster Abend und du willst gleich ins Bett?!", rief George ihr hinterher und sie drehte sich grinsend um.

„Im Gegensatz zu Festessen, wird es noch viele Abende hier geben."


	91. Umbridge

**90\. Umbridge**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Stefanie viel zu früh geweckt. Jemand schüttelte heftig ihre Schulter.

„Wie spät?", nuschelte sie.

„Halb sechs", antwortete Angelina ungerührt und zog ihr die Decke weg.

Gähnend richtete Stefanie sich auf und sah zu Alicia, die noch schlief. „'ommt sie nisch mit?", nuschelte sie verschlafen und Angelina schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Glücklische…"

Sie stand auf, band ihr Haar zusammen und zog sich ihre Sportsachen an.

„Also weißt du, so toll sieht die Kette zu deinen Sportsachen auch nicht aus, dass das gerechtfertigt ist", informierte Angelina sie und deutete dabei mit dem Finger auf Freds Muschelkette, die Stefanie, wie immer, trug. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sie dazu diente, ihre Privatsphäre zu schützen.

Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn und überlegte, welche Ausrede sie wählen sollte, um das Tragen zu rechtfertigen, während sie den Schlafsaal verließen. Ihr ﬁel keine eine.

„Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?"

„Nein", wehrte sie ab, während sie ihr die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgte. „Ich trage sie nur einfach gerne – sie gibt mir ein Gefühl von… äh … Sicherheit."

„Sicherheit?" Angelina warf ihr über die Schulter einen leicht spöttischen Blick zu. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass dir diese Kette ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gibt und es nicht zufälligerweise daran liegt, wem sie gehört?"

Sie kamen im Gemeinschaftsraum an, der, wie sollte es anders sein, noch menschenleer war. Kein anderer war verrückt genug, um diese Uhrzeit freiwillig aufzustehen.

„Es liegt ein Zauber auf der Kette", seufzte Stefanie und übersprang die letzte Stufe, bevor sie auf das Portraitloch zusteuerte.

„Ein Zauber, der dich vor Gefahr warnt? Neuerdings ein bisschen paranoid?"

Die Freundin schüttelte ihren Kopf, während sie durch das Portraitloch kletterte und Stefanie wünschte sich, sie hätte sich eine passable Ausrede für die Kette einfallen lassen, die Fred nicht in eine Fakebeziehung mit ihr zwang.

„Nachdem was letzten Juni passiert ist, kann man nicht mehr von paranoid sprechen, wenn man sich Sorgen um seine Sicherheit macht, oder?"

Angelina öﬀnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und zuckte ergebend mit den Achseln. „Na von mir aus, ein Sicherheitszauber. Ich lass es dir durchgehen, obwohl ich nicht ganz einsehe, warum du dafür nicht deinen eignen Schmuck benutzen konntest?"

Das fragte Stefanie sich auch, denn so betrachtet wäre eine ihrer Einhornplastikketten doch besser gewesen, aber sie konnte nichts mehr daran ändern und schwieg, während sie sich in die Ländereien stahlen.

„Ich dachte, wir joggen einmal um den See."

„Ich bin doch nicht verrückt…"

Aber sie taten es doch. Einmal um den See, das war eine Sache von keiner ganzen Stunde und Stefanie war am Ende, als sie zurück gingen. Angelina jedoch schien frisch und munter und streckte sich grinsend.

„Aaah…das hat gut getan."

Als sie an der Großen Halle vorbeikamen, die noch menschenleer war, ﬁel Stefanie etwas ein.

„Ah, gestern … also…" Sie verstummte, nicht sicher, wie und ob sie es sagen sollte. War das Verrat an ihren Freunden?"

„Was?", hakte Angelina nach, als sie die Treppen hinauﬂiefen, liefen, nicht gingen, wohlgemerkt.

„Ich glaube… ich hab beim Essen mal drauf geachtet und George… er hat sehr oft zu dir gesehen und ziemlich viel mit dir geredet."

Angelina blieb stehen und sah sie neugierig, sogar hoﬀnungsvoll an. „Tatsächlich?"

Stefanie nickte entschlossen. Das war die Wahrheit und so teilte sie es ihr mit, ohne ihr direkt zu sagen, dass sie sogar wusste, dass George an ihr interessiert war.

„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du ihm zumindest gefällst."

Sie traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem noch niemand war, aber als sie die Treppe hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal gingen, begegneten ihnen zwei Zweitklässlerinnen.

Sie duschte schnell und zog ihren Umhang an, ehe sie hinterging, während Angelina sich noch die Zeit nahm, ihr Haar zu trocknen.

Die Große Halle war so gut wie leer und Stefanie setzte sich gähnend an den Gryﬃndortisch. Sie nahm sich einen Toast und begann, ihn mit Marmelade zu beschmieren, als, zu ihrer Überraschung, McGonagall zu ihr trat.

„Ah, Miss Galen, schön sie zu sehen."

Stefanie drehe sich lächelnd zu ihr. „Professor McGonagall."

Und plötzlich ﬁel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie war Schulsprecherin geworden, weil sie jemanden brauchten, der loyal zu Dumbeldore stand, während das Ministerium sich durch Umbridge gegen ihn verschworen hatte.

„Wie ich sehe, tragen Sie Ihr Abzeichen. Ich hatte schon Angst, Sie würden es wegwerfen."

Stefanie wurde ein wenig rot, weil sie erkannte, dass die Professorin mitbekommen hatte, wie sie reagiert hatte.

„Ich musste mich erst mit den… Vorteilen anfreunden", sagte sie mit entschuldigendem Blick.

McGonagall lächelte beinahe, als sie erwiderte: „Sie sind keine Schulsprecherin, um ihre Freunde zu verlieren, sondern um unsere Sache zu unterstützen."

„Ich weiß." Stefanie grinste jetzt sogar. „Aber es von Ihnen zu hören tut dann doch noch einmal gut."

„Nun, ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie sich vorstellen könnten, die Erstklässler, die Sie im vergangenen Jahr einmal die Woche betreut haben, dieses Jahr wieder zu betreuen. Ich habe schon gegen Ende des letzten Jahres einige Anfragen diesbezüglich erhalten und auch gestern haben sich schon ein, zwei von ihnen an mich gewandt. Natürlich verstehe ich, wenn Sie keine Zeit dafür erübrigen können, aber;"

„Ich machs", unterbrach Stefanie sie und musste grinsen. Sie hatte die Zwerge tatsächlich ziemlich lieb gewonnen und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dieses Jahr wieder Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen.

„Sehr gut. Sie wissen gar nicht, wie froh mich das macht – zumindest vierzig Schüler, bei denen ich weiß, dass sie in guten Händen sind..."

Was genau McGonagall damit meinte, verstand Stefanie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, aber in diesem Moment kam Umbridge herein und warf einen sehr merkwürdigen Blick zu ihnen, weswegen McGonagall schnell in geschäftsmäßigem Ton sagte: „Nun, zu Ihrem Stundenplan. Ihre fünf Fächer lassen sich ja recht bequem unterbringen…"

Sie reichte ihr eine Stundentafel und mit einem Nicken entfernte sich sich, während die ersten anderen Schüler in die Halle kamen. Stefanie warf einen Blick auf ihre Stunden und stellte fest, dass sie am Montag zuerst eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, dann Zauberkunst und am Nachmittag eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte. Das erste Jahr, in dem sie am Montag kein Zaubertränke hatte. Dafür allerdings dienstags, wie auch Verwandlung. Mittwochs standen dann Zauberkunst und noch einmal Verwandlung auf den Plan und so ging es weiter. Sie hatte nicht mehr Stunden, als im Vorjahr, aber sie wusste schon, dass es schwieriger werden würde.

Als sie aufgegessen hatte, kam Angelina herein, aber sie wartete nicht auf sie, weil sie ihre Sachen holen wollte, und machte sich auf in Richtung Gryﬃndorturm. Auf der Treppe in der Eingangshalle begegnete sie den Zwillingen. Beide hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihr Haar zu kämmen und sahen ziemlich verstrubbelt aus.

„Morgen", sagte sie im Vorbeigehen und die beiden grinsten sie an. „Morgen, was hast du heute so?"

Das fragte George, nachdem er ihren Stundenplan gesehen hatte und sie blieb stehen und wandte sich zu ihnen um.

„Kräuterkunde, jetzt gleich und später haben wir Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste…"

„Wie war das Joggen?", erkundigte sich Fred mit einem seltsam durchdringenden Blick, der Stefanie eigentlich fragte, ob sie mit Angelina über das gesprochen hatte, was er ihr am Abend gesagt hatte. Zumindest vermutete sie das.

„Furchtbar", antwortete sie prompt. „Viel zu früh, viel zu lang und viel zu anstrengend. Und reden kann man beim Laufen auch nicht." Sie seufzte und strich einen der beiden französischen Zöpfe, zu denen sie ihr Haar an diesem Tag geﬂochten hatte, hinter ihre Schulter.„Aber was anderes..." Sie umfasste sein Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich ein paar Meter zur Seite, wo sie, ungestört von zum Frühstück strömenden Schülern, miteinander reden konnte. George warf ihnen einen fragenden Blick zu, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und machte sich alleine auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

„Was verschaﬀt mir die Ehre dieses frühmorgendlichen Tête-à-Tête?"

Sie räusperte sich und begann, mit der Muschel der Kette herumzuspielen. „Also, diese Kette. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich fürchte, dass die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich dir gehört, bei einigen Leuten falsche Assoziationen hervorruft. Ich habe verschiedenen Leuten unterschiedliche Lügen erzählt und eine war schlechter als die nächste."

„Ich weiß, du bist eine ziemlich schlechte Lügnerin, aber wir alle konnten nachvollziehen, warum der Orden nicht will, dass es irgendjemand erfährt, also ist es notwendig." Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lehnte sich gegen die steinerne Wand, während er sie musterte.

„Aber von welcher Assoziation redest du eigentlich?"

„Unsere geschätzten Freunde sind zur naheliegenden Annahme gekommen, dass du sie mir gegeben hast, weil wir..." Sie machte ein, ihrer Meinung nach, sehr eindeutige Kopfbewegung, die ihm suggerieren sollte, dass er sich das Satzende selber denken musste.

Er brauchte nicht lange, um ihr zu folgen und sie konnte sehen, wie er versuchte, sein Amüsement zu unterdrücken, bevor er doch auﬂachen musste.

„Zugegeben, da steige ich besser aus, als du."

Seine leichte Wesensart und Unfähigkeit, Ernst in vielen Dingen zu sehen, die ihr wie ein Weltuntergang vorkamen, hatten stets eine beruhigende und auﬂockernde Wirkung auf sie und gehörten sicher zu den Eigenschaften, die sie am meisten an ihm schätzte. Angesichts seiner Erheiterung, begannen auch ihre Mundwinkel zu zucken. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Na die Leute werden sich fragen, wie ich es geschaﬀt habe, das schönste Mädchen der Schule von mir zu überzeugen, während sie sich wundern werde, was du an mir ﬁndest?"

Er stieß sich an der Wand ab und Stefanie ließ endlich die Muschel los, während er sich scheinbar auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen wollte.

„Sei nicht dumm", wies sie ihn zurecht und verdrehte die Augen, während sie aufschloss. „Du unterschätzt, wie attraktiv eure Art deinen Bruder und dich macht. Zwar mag nicht jedes Mädchen rotes Haar, aber keines wird leugnen, dass ein Mann, der sie zum Lachen bringen kann, viel mehr wert ist, als ein Blondschopf. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, als Freya Pipe aus Ravenclaw mich gefragt hat, ob ich ein Date… ach nein, das hab ich euch nicht erzählt, nicht wahr?"

„Was hat sie dich gefragt?" Er warf ihr einen strengen und zugleich auﬀordernden Blick zu, doch Stefanie winkte ab.

„Tu nicht so, als wäre es ein Verlust, dass ich das nicht an euch weitergeleitet habe. Die gefällt dir doch gar nicht."

„Nein, aber es ist eine Prinzipienfrage, oder nicht?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Findest du? Na gut, es war irgendwann im März vergangenen Jahres und sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht ein Date für sie mit einem von euch arrangieren könnte. Ich war nicht prinzipiell unaufgeschlossen aber sie wusste nicht, mit welchem von euch sie eigentlich gehen will und da dachte ich, dass so jemand wirklich nicht würdig ist, oder irre ich mich da?"

Fred blieb stehen und räusperte sich leise, bevor er sich dicht zu ihr beugte und in ihr Ohr ﬂüsterte: „Wenn du die Mädchen, die wir daten können, auf die beschränkst, die uns auseinanderhalten können, dann bleiben nicht mehr viele übrig."

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über ihrem Körper aus und sie ärgerte sich über diese Reaktion.

„Müsst ihr ja wissen. Egal – ich werde zu Snape gehen und ihn bitten, ob er mir nicht was anderes verzaubern kann – dann kannst du deine Kette wiederhaben."

Fred musterte sie kurz prüfend, bevor er schmunzelte. „Ich sehe es schon bildhaft vor mir." Und mit einer Stimmlage und Sprechweise, die Snape nicht besser treﬀen hätte können: „Sie wollen also, dass ich Ihnen diese Kette auch noch verzaubere? Vielleicht für jedes Outﬁt eine andere?"

„Zugegeben, das wird er nicht ganz einsehen." Sie seufzte. „Dann soll er mir sagen, wie der Zauber geht..."

„Ich bin sicher, er wird grenzenloses Verständnis für dein Dilemma haben." Immer noch grinsend klopfte er ihr auf die Schulter und wandte sich endgültig der Großen Halle zu.

„Guten Appetit", wünschte sie ihm noch, bevor ihr einﬁel, dass sie eigentlich zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde musste.

Sie drehte sich um und eilte die Treppen hinauf in den Gryﬃndorgemeinschaftsraum, um ihre Sachen für den Kräuterkundeunterricht zu holen. Weil sie noch Zeit hatte, sprach sie noch kurz mit Mariechen, ehe diese zum Frühstück ging.

„Ich hab gehört, du wärst Schulsprecherin!", rief diese, als sie sie auf der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen traf, und warf einen ehrfurchtsvollen Blick auf ihr Abzeichen. „Wow…meine Schwester…Schulsprecherin…Irre." Dann sah sie wieder zu ihrem Gesicht. „Hast du es schon Mum und Dad geschrieben?"

„Erstens – seit wann sagst du Mum und Dad, statt Mama und Papa; und zweitens – ich hab gehört, du wärst oﬃziell mit Anthony Goldstein zusammen. Hast du ihnen das schon erzählt?"

Mariechen wurde rot und sichtbar verlegen. „Naja… ich weiß nicht… irgendwie konnte ich ihnen das nicht sagen…ich meine, wer weiß, wie lange es hält? Also… nein, ich hab auch nicht vor, ihnen das zu sagen und du wirst es bitte auch nicht tun."

Stefanie nickte und strich eine Kleiderfalte an ihrer Schulter glatt. „Werde ich nicht. Und ich schreibe es ihnen von mir aus im nächsten Brief. Aber so wichtig ist es nun auch nicht…"

„Naja… ich würde schon sagen, dass es etwas Tolles ist, wenn man Schulsprecherin wird… wie war es übrigens so in den Ferien? Ginny hat mir nicht viel erzählt, meinte, es wäre eher lahm gewesen."

Oﬀensichtlich hatte Ginny Mariechen nicht in die Ordensangelegenheiten eingeweiht. Vielleicht hatte Mrs. Wasley es ihr nicht erlaubt. Weil sie nichts davon zu wissen schien, beschloss auch Stefanie, nichts zu erwähnen.

„Wir haben… so ne Art Frühjahrsputz durchgezogen. War anstrengend."

„Bei den Weasleys?", hakte Marie nach und Stefanie fand, dass sie viel zu neugierig war.

„Mit den Weasleys", sagte sie deshalb schlicht und wollte sie sich schon verabschieden, als Mariechen sagte: „Ist das nicht eine der Ketten, die du für die Zwillinge gemacht hast?" Sie runzelte ihre Stirn, während sie in ihrem hübschen Kopf wohl nach der Antwort auf die Frage, wem der beiden diese Kette gehörte, suchte.

„Ja", antwortete Stefanie inzwischen und machte Anstalten, sich an ihr vorbei zu schieben, um einer weiteren Lüge zu entgehen.

„Fred, nicht wahr?"

Stefanie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und seufzte, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihrer Schwester umdrehte. „Ja, das war seine."

„Wieso hat er sie dir gegebene? Ihr seid doch nicht etwa…?"

Und im Gegensatz zu Alicias und Angelinas Blick, wenn sie so einen Gedanken hatte, war Mariechens Blick eher entsetzt, als begeistert.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber wieso schaust du so entgeistert – so schlecht sieht er jetzt auch nicht aus."

Marie verzog ihren Mund zu einer Grimasse. „Na, mein Typ wär er jetzt nicht. Außerdem dachte ich nur, dass das ein Abstieg wäre zu diesem Slytherin, mit dem du auf dem Ball warst, diesem… Mike..."

„Miles Bletchley", korrigierte Stefanie sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Und das würde ich so nicht unterschreiben. Mir gefällt Fred besser."

Das stimmte eigentlich nicht und sie wusste gar nicht, woher das plötzliche Bedürfnis kam, ihn zu verteidigen, aber tatsächlich fühlte sie sich fast ein wenig persönlich beleidigt ob der Aussage ihrer Schwester.

„Geschmacksverwirrung", murmelte Mariechen nur und hüpfte nach einem Achselzucken davon. Stefanie sah ihr einen Moment lang hinterher, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und setzte ihren Weg zum Schlafsaal fort. Natürlich war Miles unumstritten der bestaussehendste Typ der Schule – niemand hätte es mit seinen türkisblauen Augen und den blonden Locken aufnehmen können. Und dazu noch sein trainierter Körper… aber nein, das war jetzt wirklich nicht das Thema…

Endlich oben angekommen, packte sie ihre Schultasche und schlenderte dann langsam hinüber zu den Gewächshäusern. Von den Gryﬃndors hatten nur noch Kenneth Towler, der Vertrauensschüler, und Patricia Stimpson Kräuterkunde. Sie mochte sie beide nicht sonderlich und gesellte sich lieber zu Miles, der zwar nicht der einzige Slytherin, aber nur in Begleitung von David Huﬀy war, gegen den Stefanie nicht allzu viel hatte.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie die beiden und während Huﬀy nur nickte, lächelte Miles.

„Hi, nett dich zu sehen."

„Mal sehen, ob du das auch noch sagst, wenn wir zusammen irgendein Pﬂanzending umtopfen müssen", spottete sie und er grinste.

„Mit vereinter Schulsprecherkraft werden wir das wohl hinbekommen."

Während Professor Sprout sie tatsächlich damit beauftragte, irgendwelche höchst gefährlichen Pﬂanzen umzutopfen, sagte Miles: „Ach, übrigens. Ich hab deine beiden Freunde, die Weasley-Zwillinge, vorher dabei gesehen, wie sie irgendwas Komisches verkaufen wollten… hab sie jetzt nicht gestoppt oder so, dachte nur, du solltest das wissen."

Stefanie blickte auf und nickte. „Jaaah… ist nichts Illegales, ich weiß Bescheid."

Damit war alles gesagt. Sie war Schulsprecherin und wenn sie sagte, es wäre okay, dann war es das auch. Miles nickte. „Dann passts."

Als die Doppelstunde vorbei war, hatten sie nicht ein Mal über ihre Großeltern gesprochen, aber das hatte vermutlich an Huﬀys Anwesenheit gelegen, auch, wenn dieser sehr höﬂich und nett gewesen war, als wäre es ihm egal, aus welchem Haus sie käme.

Nach dem Unterricht hatte sie kurz Pause, dann bis zum Mittagessen Zauberkunst, danach würde sie gleich eine Kostprobe der neuen Lehrerin bekommen. Sie ging hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie die Zwillinge traf, die mit Lee in einer Ecke saßen und sich über irgendetwas beugten. Sie ging zu ihnen und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl, nicht ohne erschöpft zu seufzen.

„War Kräuterkunde so anstrengend?", fragte Fred scherzhaft besorgt und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, es war wirklich anstrengend. Aber was macht ihr da? Sieht aus wie…" Sie beugte sich weiter vor und warf einen Blick auf die Pergamentblätter, die vor ihnen lagen. Es sah aus wie Tabellen.

„Naja, da können wir die Wirkung ankreuzen, die unsere Artikel bei den Testpersonen auslösen", erklärte George und Lee nickte zustimmend.

„Hier zum Beispiel: Unnatürlich lange Ohnmacht; oder: Schmerzen; all sowas halt."

„Oh…haben sich schon welche gemeldet?"

Fred lachte auf. „Mehr als genug. Das Wörtchen ‚Gold' wirkt einfach wahre Wunder. Hauptsächlich Erstklässler allerdings, was komisch ist, weil die haben eh keine Möglichkeit, ihr Geld auzugeben."

„Naja, manchmal gibt's ja gute Sachen in diesen Bestellbüchern", gab Stefanie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung zu bedenken, als ihr etwas einﬁel. „Übrigens, Bletchley – der andere Schulsprecher – ", (Fred und George tauschten ein wenig entsetzte Blicke), „ – hat euch gesehen, als ihr Langziehohren oder sowas verkauft habt. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass das nichts Verbotenes ist… also, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gibt und so."

Ihre Mienen hellten sich wieder ein wenig auf und George nickte zufrieden. „Danke, und das waren wirklich Langziehohren."

„Wann wollt ihr eure kleinen Tester denn jetzt testen lassen?", fragte Stefanie nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Fred weitere Spalten beschriftet hatte, nach.

„Naja, heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, morgen Abend…. Wann immer es eben geht." George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hoﬀentlich hält Hermine mal ihre Klappe."

„Wieso? Hat sie euch Ärger gemacht?"

„Naja, heute beim Frühstück hat sie schon so angedeutet, dass sie nichts davon hält, aber… was kann sie uns schon tun?"

„Strafarbeiten geben wird sie euch nicht, dafür sorge ich schon. So illegal ist es nicht ,was ihr da tut…"

„Ich glaub wir müssen zum Unterricht", sagte Lee mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Fred packte ihre Pergamentblätter ein, dann gingen sie hinunter zu Zauberkunst. Später, zum Essen, kamen sie in die Große Halle, die schon recht voll war.

Stefanie zwinkerte Mariechen im Vorbeigehen zu und lenkte die Zwillinge und Lee dann dorthin, wo Alicia und Angelina saßen.

Sofort erkannte sie einen winzigen Anﬂug von Panik in Angelinas Gesicht und lächelte ihr beruhigend zu.

„Wir haben eben mit so nem Viertklässler gesprochen", ﬁng Alicia ohne Umschweifen zu Erzählen an, während sie sich ihr Essen auftaten.

„Der hatte die olle Umbridge heute schon und sagte, es wäre der blanke Horror gewesen. Was Schlimmeres hätte er noch nie erlebt."

„Schlimmer als Lockhart?", fragte Stefanie zweifelnd nach und erntete böse Blicke der beiden Mädchen.

„Viel schlimmer."

Nach dem Essen gingen sie hinauf zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und fanden Umbridge bereits dort vor.

„Hat die nichts gegessen?", murrte Lee, der gerne noch ein wenig vor der verschlossenen Türe herumgestanden wäre.

Aber sie hatte sie schon gesehen, also traten sie missmutig ein und ließen sich in den hintersten Bänken nieder. Einen Moment lang wollte Stefanie sich neben Alicia setzen, damit Angelina neben George sitzen konnte, aber da hatte Angelina sich schon blitzschnell auf den freien Platz neben Alicia gesetzt und Stefanie schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, ehe sie sich neben Fred setzte.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen herein, aber insgesamt waren es nicht genug Schüler um alle Plätze zu besetzen und am Ende waren alle Tische, bis auf die in den ersten beiden Reihen, belegt.

Umbridge tat, als würde sie diesen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihrer Person nicht bemerken und räusperte sich (chrm, chrm).

„Nun, Guten Tag Klasse."

Ein paar murmelten lustlos etwas ähnliches, während Stefanie gar nichts sagte, sondern angeekelt auf die rosa Schleife blickte, die auf Umbridges grauen Locken saß.

Umbridge, nach wie vor mit zückersüßer Kinderstimme, lächelte. „So fangen wir erst gar nicht an. Wenn ich euch begrüße, dann habt ihr einheitlich und im Chor mit ‚Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge' zu antworten. Also, versuchen wir es noch einmal."

Stefanie warf Fred einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Oﬀenbar behandelte Umbridge sie gerne wie Kindergartenkinder. Sogar sie, die Ältesten an der Schule.

„Chrm, chrm", räusperte sie sich und einen Tisch vor Stefanie unterdrückte jemand hörbar ein Lachen. An den blonden Locken erkannte Stefanie Miles. Umbridge ignorierte es.

„Guten Tag, Klasse."

Zuerst war es still, dann ﬁng einer an und die anderen ﬁelen ein, sodass sie zumindest das letzten Wort alle zugleich sagten: „Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge."

„Besser. Nun, als nächstes legen sie ihre Zauberstäbe weg und holen Tinte, Federn und Pergament hervor."

Dem kamen sie wenig begeistert nach. Eine Theoriestunde? Das klang furchtbar langweilig.

Umbridge zog ihren Zauberstab, der nicht einmal halb so lang war, wie Stefanies, und klopfte damit auf die Tafel. Sofort erschienen dort die Worte:

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Eine Rückkehr zu den Grundprinzipien

„Unser UTZ-Jahr und sie will uns mit Theorie zumüllen?", ﬂüsterte Fred aufgebracht und setzte die Feder so fest auf, dass sie zerbrach. Hastig reparierte er den Schaden mit dem Zauberstab, was Umbridge zum Glück entging.

„Ich hab mal in das Buch reingesehen und da stehen echt keine Anwendungen drin. Aber ich sag dir, wenn die uns keine Zauber beibringt, dann ist das echt eine Frechheit, ich meine… bei unseren UTZ-Prüfungen werden die immerhin verlangt!"

Stefanie war unbeabsichtigt laut geworden, so laut, dass zumindest alle gehört hatten, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte.

Miles drehte sich von vorne um und reckte einen Daumen in die Höhe, als Zeichen dafür, dass er mit ihr übereinstimmte, aber Umbridge schien nicht begeistert.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ihr Name ist mir noch nicht bekannt, aber dafür sollte Ihnen bekannt sein, dass man im Unterricht zu schweigen hat."

Stefanie antwortete nicht, sondern schrieb das Wort ‚Grundprinzipien' ab.

„Das war eine Auﬀorderung, mir Ihren Namen zu sagen", erklärte Umbridge ihr geduldig und Stefanie schnaubte.

„Tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Professor Umbridge, ich habe es eher als Erinnerung an die Regeln der Höﬂichkeit betrachtet."

Dass sie damit ihren Namen immer noch nicht gesagt hatte, entging Umbridge nicht, aber da sie bemerkte, dass sich alle sehr neugierig zu ihr umdrehten, schien sie es für besser zu halten, lieber schnell mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren.

„Sie haben Recht. Höﬂichkeit ist eine Tugend, die Sie unbedingt noch verfeinern müssen. Wie dem auch sei – in den letzten sechs Jahren, hatten Sie sechs verschiedene Lehrer mit sechs verschiedenen Methoden zu lehren. Kaum zu glauben, dass Sie Ihre ZAGs hier geschaﬀt haben. Nun, dieses Jahr stehen Ihre UTZ-Prüfungen an, die, wie Sie alle wissen, von ungeheurer Wichtigkeit sind. Ein erfolgreicher Abschluss ist Ihr Schlüssel in die Berufswelt und öﬀnet Ihnen auch im Ministerium die eine oder andere Tür zu einer erfolgreichen Karriere.

Um sicherzustellen, dass Sie Ihre Prüfungen auch erfolgreich bestehen, hat das Ministerium einen Kurs zusammenstellen lassen, der Sie durch den Unterricht begleiten wird."

Sie klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Tafel und sofort löschten sich die acht Worte, die zuvor dort gestanden hatten.

„Ach Mensch, ich war noch nicht fertig!", maulte Lee laut und George prustete in seinen Ärmel.

Umbrige ignorierte ihn und als sie noch einmal auf die Tafel klopfte, erschienen dort die Sätze:

1\. Verständnis der Grundprinzipien defensiver Magie.

2\. Erkennen von Situationen, in denen defensive Magie auf rechtlicher Grundlage eingesetzt werden kann.

3\. Den Gebrauch defensiver Magie in einen Zusammenhang mit praktischem Nutzen stellen.

Während sie schrieb wurde Stefanie erneut klar, dass es hier nur um Theorie ging – von Praxis war kein Wort zu sehen. Und sie begriﬀ langsam auch, warum das so war. Der zweite Punkt sprach schon davon, wichtig war dabei der Punkt mit der rechtlichen Grundlage. Das Ministerium wollte Verteidigung auf das Gesetz beschränken, ihnen einreden, dass sie sich nicht immer verteidigen durften, weil es manchmal dem Gesetz widersprach. Aber nicht einmal in Harrys Situation mit den Dementoren hatte es das getan, auch, wenn Umbridge ihnen das sicher glauben machen wollte.

Nur, warum wollten sie nicht, dass sie lernten sich wirklich zu verteidigen? Auch dafür hatte Stefanie eine Antwort. Vermutlich hing es damit zusammen, dass das Ministerium um jeden Preis verhindern wollte, dass jemand glaubte, Voldemort wäre zurück. Wenn sie nun nicht einmal lernen würden, sich zu verteidigen, konnte man ja fast nur glauben, es läge daran, dass es keinen Grund dazu gab.

Stefanie spürte, wie sie ein wenig wütend wurde und rasch legte sie ihre Feder weg.

„Nun, habe sie alle ihr Exemplar der Theorie magischer Verteidigung von Wilbert Slinkhard?", fragte sie, als das Kratzen der Federn aufgehört hatte.

Einige nickten, aber niemand sagte etwas.

„Ich habe sie etwas gefragt und ich erwarte eine einheitliche Antwort, wie ‚Ja, Professor Umbridge', oder ‚Nein, Professor Umbridge'", erklärte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und nicht wenige verdrehten die Augen. Auch das ignorierte sie.

„Ja, Professor Umbridge", sagten schließlich einige von ihnen, während der Rest seinen Einsatz verpasste und nur die letzte Silbe ihres Namens mitredete. Ihr schien das zu genügen.

„Sehr gut. Dann schlagen sie es auf und lesen die Einleitung. Und danach das erste Kapitel."

Stefanie, die das Buch ja schon teilweise überﬂogen hatte, schlug missmutig die Einleitung auf, die aus wenigen Sätzen bestand. Als sie dann das erste Kapitel zu lesen begann, fühlte sie sich merkwürdig an die alten Stunden in Geschichte der Zauberei erinnert, ein Fach, das sie schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gehabt hatte, aber es kam keine Nostalgie bei ihr auf.

„Weißt du", murmelte Stefanie sehr leise zu Fred, während Umbridge gerade zu ihr sah. Sie versuchte, ihren Mund kaum zu bewegen und tat, als würde sie aufmerksam auf das Buch starren.

„Mhm?"

„Naja, wär es nicht super, wenn man so einen herrlichen Schlaf halten könnte, ohne, dass jemand es merkt?"

Umbridge räusperte sich (chrm, chrm) und begann, auf und ab zu gehen.

„Klingt super. Mit oﬀenen Augen. Am besten noch mit nem herrlichen Traum", stimmte Fred ihr zu und riskierte einen schnellen Blick auf Umbridge, die leise zu summen begonnen hatte.

„Tagtraumzauber… wär ein Kassenschlager", murmelte Stefanie und versuchte, schnell so zu tun, als würde sie sehr folgsam lesen, weil Umbridge an ihr vorbei ging.

Nach einer Weile langweilte Stefanie sich so sehr, dass sie entschied, dass alles besser wäre, als weiter zu lesen (oder so zu tun) und sie machte Anstalten, Freds Muschelkette abzunehmen. Er bemerkte es und warf ihr einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er, gerade laut genug, dass sie es hören konnte.

„Ich will die Zeit nutzen, und versuchen, zu üben. Ich weiß, dass man diese Fähigkeit kontrollieren kann und ich will es lernen!"

„Aber doch nicht, wenn ich neben dir sitze! Jetzt muss ich wieder krampfhaft an irgendetwas denken, was du hören darfst..."

Stefanie schenkte ihm einen spöttischen Blick. „So schlimm können deine Gedanken auch nicht sein, Fred. Denk einfach an Scherzartikel."

Er seufzte ergebend, während sie die Kette abnahm. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis sie von der zu erwartenden Reizüberﬂutung überschwemmt wurde. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, während der ganze Raum zu murmeln begonnen hatte. Sie konnte nicht auseinanderhalten, welche Gedanken von wem stammten – die meisten konnte sie gar nicht deutlich hören, weil es so viele waren. Nur Freds Gedanken drangen überdeutlich in ihren Kopf, weil er wirklich sehr bemüht war, bewusst zu denken. Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie beeilte sich, die Kette wieder anzulegen, bevor sie noch einen Zusammenbruch erlitt. Sobald sie die Kette umgelegt hatte, wurden die Gedanken der anderen abgeschirmt und sie atmete erleichtert aus. Das war ja wirklich ein Reinfall gewesen... aber wie sollte sie lernen, das zu kontrollieren?

„Du kannst jetzt wieder entspannt an alles denken, was du willst", informierte sie ihren Sitznachbarn leise, der jedoch nicht antwortete, sondern begann, in dem Slinkhard-Buch herumzukritzeln.

Es war so unglaublich langweilig, dass von Georges und Lees Tisch bald ein leises Schnarchen zu hören war, doch im Gegensatz zu Binns, störte Umbridge es sehr wohl, wenn man in ihrem Unterricht einschlief.

Sie blieb hinter den beiden stehen und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Chrm, chrm."

Nichts geschah, außer, dass alle anderen sich zu ihnen umdrehten. Lee hatte sein Gesicht, genau wie George, in seinen Armen vergraben, die auf dem langweiligen Slinkhard-Buch lagen.

Fred grinste, als er das sah und irgendjemand kicherte. Umbridge, die endlich erkannte, dass hier ihre Autorität untergraben wurde, räusperte sich noch einmal (chrm, chrm), und als nichts passierte, tippte sie zuerst Lee und dann George sachte mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Sofort schraken beide zurück und sahen ziemlich erschrocken aus. Stefane wusste nicht, was Umbridge gemacht hatte, aber es hatte sie auf jeden Fall aufgeweckt.

„Ich wünsche nicht, dass Sie in meinem Unterricht schlafen", erklärte sie mit süßlicher Stimme. „Ihre Namen, bitte."

„Äh…", begann Lee, als müsste er sich erst an seinen Namen erinnern. Als sie ihn scharf ansah, seufzte er und ergab sich. „Lee Jordan."

„Und Sie?"

„George Weasley."

„Weasley… interessant." Sie sah die beiden kurz an, dann wandte sie sich, zu Stefanies großem Schock, zu ihnen um. „Dann sind Sie auch ein Weasley?" Diese Frage richtete sie an Fred, der mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Muss wohl", nuschelte er und veränderte seine Position so, dass sein Ellbogen das Galgenmännchen, auf dessen Kopf eindeutig eine Schleife steckte, das er vorhin gezeichnet hatte, verdeckte.

„Name?" Sie sagte es mit unglaublicher Geduld, aber Stefanie konnte dennoch sehen, dass ihre Geduld schon in dem Moment erschöpft gewesen war, in dem sie nicht alle zugleich ins Klassenzimmer gekommen waren.

„Fred Weasley."

„Nun", begann sie und lächelte klebrig. „Ich denke ich werde Sie beide einfach nur bei Ihrem Nachnamen nennen. Und wo wir gerade bei den Namen sind… Sie sind…?"

Sie sah Stefanie direkt an, die nun nicht mehr verhindern konnte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen und ihr tapfer in die wässrigen Augen sah.

„Stefanie Galen."

„Die Schulsprecherin", stellte Umbridge fest und wirkte einen Moment lang überrascht. Ob sie darauf gekommen war, weil sie nach den Namen der Schulsprecher gefragt, oder weil sie das Abzeichen an ihrem Umhang gesehen hatte, wusste Stefanie nicht.

Umbridge brauchte einige Sekunden, um ihr Erstaunen durch ein Lächeln zu kaschieren. „Nun, Professor Dumbeldore wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, Sie zur Schulsprecherin gemacht zu haben."

„Allerdings." Und sie selbst verstand von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr, warum. Umbridge war die furchtbarste Frau, die ihr je begegnet war, schlimmer als alle Lehrer, die sie je gehabt hatte. Schlimmer als Snape, von dem sie damals geglaubt hatte, es ginge nicht schlimmer, doch dann war Lockhart gekommen. Dass man nicht schlechter sein konnte als Lockhart, war für sie eine Tatsache gewesen, bis jetzt. Denn Umbridge war schlimmer. Viel schlimmer.

„Und… ist der Schulsprecher auch hier? Nur, um zu wissen, woran ich bin…"

Dass das nicht der Grund war, warum sie das fragte, wusste Stefanie. Sie wollte nur wissen, ob wenigstens der Schulsprecher ihren Vorstellungen entsprach.

Miles, der ja direkt vor Stefanie saß, räusperte sich und nicht wenige ﬁngen zu kichern an, als er Umbridges Räuspern erstaunlich gut imitierte. Dann drehte er sich um.

„Ja, der ist hier."

Er schenkte Umbridge ein Lächeln, dass so falsch war, wie Umbridges gekünstelt hohe Tonlage und das Schulsprecherabzeichen blitzte in der Sonne.

„Name?"

„Miles Bletchley, Professor Umbridge."

Ihr Blick ﬁel, das sah Stefanie ganz genau, auf die silber-grüne Krawatte, die Miles trug und sie erkannte, dass er ein Slytherin war. Die Erleichterung stand ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sehr gut, wirklich ausgezeichnet… nun…lesen Sie weiter."


	92. Harrys Heldenmut und Angelinas Unmut

**91\. Harry Heldenmut und Angelinas Unmut**

Nach der Stunde war die Laune der meisten auf dem Tiefpunkt.

„So langweilig war nicht mal Binns!", wütete Lee und riss einige Seiten aus seinem Buch heraus, was Umbridge zum Glück nicht sah.

„Ich muss zugeben, so wenig hatte ich mir jetzt doch nicht erwartet", seufzte Angelina und George berichtete, dass er gerade so schön geträumt hatte, als sie ihn geweckt hatte.

„Ihr saht so erschrocken aus, als hätte sie euch einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet", grinste Stefanie, als sie hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

„Das triﬀt es relativ genau", sagte George mit ﬁnsterer Miene. „In meinem Traum tauchte sie plötzlich als Drache auf und hat mich angespien, also, mit Feuer, meine ich." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als könnte er so die schlechten Erinnerungen loswerden, aber dann hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf.

„Wenigstens kann man sich auf heute Abend freuen."

Sie gingen so früh wie möglich zum Abendessen, um danach genug Zeit zu haben, die Produkte an den Erstklässlern zu testen und als sie später damit anﬁngen, ging Stefanie hinauf in den Schlafsaal, um ihre Tasche wegzubringen. Auf den Weg hinunter traf sie zuerst Mariechen, die ziemlich aufgeregt wirkte.

„Na, hast du etwa noch ein Date?", neckte Stefanie sie und die Schwester wurde rot.

„Vielleicht. Aber was anderes: Schon von Harry gehört?"

„Harry? Ja, lass mich überlegen… ist das nicht der, mit der Narbe und – "

„Nicht so", lachte Marie. „Das mit Umbridge…hattest du sie schon?"

Stefanie nickte und war ein wenig hellhörig geworden. „Leider, ja. Sie ist die Hölle. Aber was war denn mit Harry?"

„Nun…" Mariechen senkte ihre Stimme, sodass sie ﬂüsterte, obwohl niemand da war, der es hätte hören können. „Es war so: Er hat angeblich in ihrem Unterricht verkündet, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder hier ist und dass es nichts bringt, nur Theorie zu lernen. Da hat sie ihm Nachsitzen aufgebrummelt."

Stefanie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen, oder entsetzt sein sollte. „Äh", machte sie zuerst nur und stützte sich mit der Hand an der Wand ab. „Ernsthaft?"

Marie nickte.

„Ich…also… hätte ihn klüger eingeschätzt."

„Ich ﬁnde es war mutig."

„Ja, mutig, aber sehr dumm. Er hätte wissen müssen, wie sie reagiert…." Aber sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Umbridge konnte einen wirklich dazu bringen, aus der Haut zu fahren, das hatte sie schon gemerkt.

Marie seufzte. „Woher denn? Sie ist ja neu hier, er hat sie nicht gekannt…"

Stefanie wollte ihr schon sagen, dass er es hätte wissen müssen, weil sie vom Ministerium kam, aber in diesem Moment waren Schritte zu hören. Hermine stieg die Stufen von unten herauf und als sie Marie und Stefanie sah, blieb sie stehen.

Sie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen, dann holte sie Luft, als würde sie etwas sagen wollen, würgte sich selbst ab, schien mit sich zu ringen und holte schließlich neuerlich Luft.

„Hallo Stefanie."

„Hi, Hermine", grüßte Stefanie ein wenig misstrauisch zurück.

Mariechen sah von einer zur anderen, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich geh essen, bis dann", sagte sie und hüpfte gut gelaunt die Stufen, an Hermine vorbei, hinunter.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Stefanie höﬂich nach und Hermine zögerte.

„Es ist wegen Fred und George."

„Ach…?" Sie wusste schon, worum es ging. Vermutlich hatte Hermine sie dabei gesehen, wie sie ihre Tests durchführten und es nicht gut geheißen. Dennoch tat sie, als würde sie nicht verstehen, worauf Hermine gerade hinaus wollte.

„Ja, sie haben ihre Süßigkeiten an Erstklässlern getestet!", platzte es aus Hermine heraus und sie schien erbost darüber zu sein.

„Naja, soweit ich weiß, bezahlen sie sie", gab Stefanie zu bedenken und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Na und? Es sind Erstklässler! Und sie haben ihnen nicht gesagt, um was es sich handelt! Die waren total überrascht, dass sie plötzlich am Boden lagen!", rief Hermine und wurde unbeabsichtigt laut.

„Das bezweiﬂe ich", sagte Stefanie kühl und weil sie bemerkt hatte, dass das ein wenig zu kühl gewesen war, seufzte sie.

„Hör mal, Hermine. Solange sie sie bezahlen und die Kleinen das freiwillig machen, ist das legal und du kannst sie nicht dafür bestrafen, oder es ihnen verbieten. Was hast du gemacht, als du es gesehen hast?"

„Ich habe ihnen gedroht, es ihrer Mutter zu schreiben", antwortete Hermine patzig und Stefanie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ernsthaft?"

„Ja, ernsthaft", erwiderte Hermine und klang trotzig wie ein kleines Kind. „Und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ziemlich enttäuscht von dir. Du bist immerhin Schulsprecherin. Du weißt, dass es nicht legal ist, was die beiden tun, aber du sagst nichts dagegen. Das entspricht ja nicht gerade dem, was man sich von deinem Amt erwartet."

Stefanie biss sich auf die Lippen und überlegte sich kurz, was sie sagen sollte, ehe sie antwortete: „Ja, ich bin, wie du gerade festgestellt hast, Schulsprecherin und sage, dass es legal ist, was sie tun. Solange kein Lehrer etwas anderes sagt, ist es also legal, weil ich über dir stehe, wie dir bekannt sein dürfte.

Oh, und noch etwas. Ich bin nicht Schulsprecherin geworden, damit ich Fred und George davon abhalte, reich zu werden, sondern", sie senkte ihre Stimme deutlich, „weil wir in diesen Zeiten jemanden brauchen, der loyal zum Orden und zu Dumbledore steht. Du weißt schon..Umbridge…."

Sie konnte deutlich sehen, dass Hermine plötzlich so einige Sachen klar wurden. „Oh", machte sie und schien ziemlich überrumpelt. „Das… das ist ja genial..." Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und seufzte. „Also wirst du nichts gegen Fred und George tun."

„Nicht solange sie nicht versuchen, jemanden umzubringen", erwiderte Stefanie kühl und Hermine ließ die Schultern sinken.

„Na gut. Aber denk nicht, dass ich zulassen werde, dass sie weiterhin an Erstklässlern ihre Tests durchführen…."

„Mach was du willst, aber nicht, solange ich dabei bin." Sie gähnte, dann ging sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Zwillinge zwar nicht mehr von Erstklässlern umringt waren, aber noch eifrig damit beschäftigt schienen, ihre Notizen durchzugehen.

„Hab gehört, dass Hermine euch Ärger gemacht hat", sagte sie, als sie sich zu ihnen setzte. Die beiden verzogen ihre Gesichter, als hätten sie Schmerzen.

„Da hast du richtig gehört. Sie hat uns damit gedroht, Mum zu schreiben."

„Wenigstens haben wir die Ergebnisse für die Kollapskekse", seufzte George und zeigte sie ihr.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Stefanie nach, weil es sich irgendwie so anhörte, als würden sie aufhören.

„Naja, solange Miss Vertrauensschülerin nichts mitbekommt, ist uns ja egal, was sie sagt." Freds Miene verdüsterte sich ein wenig. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht besser wäre, in Zukunft den Flur dem Gemeinschaftsraum vorzuziehen…"

„Kälter wäre es auf jeden Fall", stellte Stefanie neutral fest und gab ihnen ihre Ergebnisse grinsend zurück.

„Und jetzt ist mir wirklich nach einem Entspannungsbad… das war ein verdammt anstrengender Tag", seufzte sie und streckte sich wohlig.

George warf ihr ein leichtes Grinsen zu. „Du wirst dich mit der Dusche zufriedengeben müssen."

„Mhm", machte Stefanie, aber dann ﬁel ihr etwas ein und sie blickte freudig hoch. „Nein, muss ich nicht! Ich kann jetzt das spezielle Badezimmer für Vertrauensschüler, Mannschaftskapitäne und Schulsprecher benutzen!"

„Das ist nicht fair!", rief Fred, während sie einen kleinen Freudentanz auﬀührte.

Sie lachte. „Nein, aber ich werde es trotzdem tun. Außerdem habe nicht ich mir das ausgedacht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so viele Vorteile hat, Schulsprecher zu sein..."

„Du könntest uns das Passwort verraten", schlug George vor, aber sie lachte nur.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Abgesehen vom Mädchenschlafsaal, ist das Badezimmer der einzige Ort im Schloss, an dem ich mich aufhalten kann, ohne damit rechnen zu müssen, dass irgendwo eine Stinkbombenfalle oder etwas ähnliches auf mich wartet. Das werde ich sicher nicht aufgeben."

„Das ist ein solider Punkt", gab Fred zu und schmunzelte.

„Davon abgesehen, dass es eindeutig auf mich zurückzuführen wäre, würde euch jemand beim Verlassen oder Betreten des Bades sehen."

„Du könntest es uns zumindest zeigen. Wood hat immer so davon geschwärmt und angeblich war die Badewanne auch mit Alicia sehr komfortabel."

Stefanie, die zufälligerweise aus erster Hand wusste, wie komfortabel sie zu zweit war, zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Weil es ja gar keine Gerüchte geben würde, wenn Leute sehen würden, wie wir zu dritt da rein oder rausgehen."

Fred schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Der Punkt, wo Teilen bei mir aufhört. Aber ich hätte trotzdem nichts dagegen, es zu sehen. Fühlst du dich denn wohler, wenn du es uns einzeln zeigst, damit man dir zumindest nur eine Aﬀäre mit einem von uns anhängen kann?"

„Ich werde es euch gar nicht zeigen. Sobald einer von euch auch nur einen Fuß hineinsetzt, kann man damit rechnen, dass die Schaumbäder mit irgendwelchem Schleim ersetzt wurden, oder man Ausschlag vom Badewasser bekommt", sagte sie bestimmt und stand auf.

„Was nicht so wäre, wenn du uns das Passwort geben würdest, und wir selbst dort baden könnten", argumentierte George scheinheilig und sie verpasste ihn einen scherzhaften Schlag auf den Oberarm.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Ich gehe jetzt, sonst geht sich das mit 21 Uhr nicht mehr aus."

„Du hast aber vor, ziemlich lange zu baden", merkte Fred an und sie warf ihm ein Grinsen zu.

„Wenn diese Badewanne auch nur halb so bequem ist, wie in meiner Erinnerung, dann wird es tatsächlich so lange dauern."

Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Badezimmer, das im fünften Stock lag, ganz in der Nähe der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten.

Das einzige Problem, das bei dem Badezimmer auftreten konnte, war, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass einer der anderen 29 berechtigten Schüler es gerade nutzen könnten. Aber Stefanie hatte Glück – als sie das Passwort sagte, öﬀnete es sich und sie schlüpfte erfreut in den Raum.

Sie war schon einmal dagewesen – ein einziges Mal, mit Miles Bletchley, als sie am Weihnachtsball einen Ort gebraucht hatten, an dem sie ungestört sein konnten.

Die Erinnerung daran versetzte sie in gemischte Gefühle und sie biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie die Türe hinter sich schloss und begann, das Wasser einzulassen. Das Bad war ganz in Marmor gehalten und die Badewanne in den Boden eingelassen. An jeder denkbaren Stelle fand sich ein Stapel an ﬂauschigen, frischen Handtüchern und vor der Badewanne befand sich ein großer Teppich, der vermutlich angebracht worden war, nachdem irgendein Unglücklicher nach seinem Bad ausgerutscht war und sich den Fuß gebrochen hatte. Es gab eine überfordernde Auswahl an Möglichkeiten für Schaumbäder, aber Stefanie drehte einfach sämtliche Hähne auf und zog sich aus, während sie wartete, dass die Wanne voll eingelassen war.

Sie vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, auf dem Boden zu sitzen und zu versuchen, aus zwei der Handtücher einen Schwan zu bauen, wie sie es in ihrer Kindheit einmal in einem Hotel gesehen hatte, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie wohl unfähig war und gab auf.

Als sie sich dann endlich ins angenehm warme Wasser sinken ließ, und an die Stelle der Wanne begab, an der es eine bequeme Sitz und Liegeﬂäche gab, schloss sie ihre Augen und ihre Gedanken drifteten ab. Was würden die Zwillinge wohl mit diesem Badezimmer anstellen, wenn sie den Zutritt dazu hätten? Der Gedanke daran, sie könnten das Wasser so verzaubern, dass man mit grün gefärbten Haaren herauskam, ließ sie grinsen und ihr entglitt sogar ein leises Kichern. Vermutlich gab es schlimmeres, als grün gefärbte Haare. Tonks hatte es auch einige Male getragen und es hatte nicht furchtbar schlecht ausgesehen.

Sie begann, ohne die Augen zu öﬀnen, mit den Händen an der Wasseroberﬂäche herum zu plantschen und fragte sich, wie viel Ärger sie wohl bekommen würde, würde sie ihnen das Passwort verraten. Die Chancen, dass sie dieses so genannte Privileg mit Sorgfalt wahren würden, standen nicht sehr hoch und vermutlich würden sie es fertig bringen, schon am ersten Tag als Unbefugte entlarvt zu werden. Andererseits war es das vielleicht sogar wert, wenn dann der eine oder andere Vertrauensschüler mit grünen Haaren herumlaufen musste.

Stefanie hatte keinen Blick für die Uhr, während sie badete, aber es dauerte nicht ganz so lange, wie zuerst angenommen. Als sie fertig war, war sie zwar tiefenentspannt, aber auch ein wenig schläfrig. Sie ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie die Zwillinge an den besten Plätzen vor dem Kamin antraf. George kniete gerade am Boden und bastelte an etwas herum, das er oﬀenbar nicht auf dem Sofa hatte tun können, während Fred auf der Couch saß und ihm dabei zusah.

„Hi", begrüßte sie sie und setzte sich neben ihn. „Was wird das?"

„Eine Badebombe", erwiderte George todernst und blickte mit blitzenden Augen auf.

„Beeindruckend. So eine große hab ich auch noch nie gesehen", gähnte sie und nutzte den Platz, den seine Abwesenheit auf dem Sofa bot, um es sich ein wenig gemütlich zu machen. Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf dem Schoß seines Bruders und während die beiden ihr erzählten, welche tollen Eﬀekte die Bombe auf das Wasser und den Badenden hätten, schlief sie einfach ein.

Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre keine Minute vergangen, bis sie aufwachte, aber es war seltsam. Irgendetwas war an ihrem Körper und hatte sie aufgeweckt. Ihr gerade erst erwachender Geist brauchte eine Weile, um zu registrieren, dass sie gekitzelt wurde, aber sobald sie es erkannte, musste sie lachen und begann sich zu wehren.

Fred, den sie als Schuldigen ausmachte, schien keine andere Möglichkeit als angemessen empfunden zu haben, um sie aufzuwecken und ging dabei nicht gerade rücksichtsvoll vor.

„Hilfe!", keuchte sie, als sie während des Lachens genug Luft dafür fand, und wand sich unter seinen Händen. „George! Hilfe! Irgendwer!"

Aber als es ihr gelang, einen kurzen Blick um sich zu werfen, wurde ihr klar, dass sie alleine waren. Es musste schon recht spät sein, denn es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie die allerletzten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Gott, womit hab ich das verdient? Hör auf, bitte!"

Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen, und während ihre Bauchmuskeln zu schmerzen begannen, hatte sie wirklich Probleme, genug Luft zum Atmen und Lachen zu bekommen. Konnte man zu Tode gekitzelt werden?

„Ich dachte nur, das wäre die Gelegenheit, um vielleicht das Passwort für das Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer aus dir hinaus zu kitzeln", erklärte Fred endlich seine Beweggründe, während er sich bemühte, mit ihren Händen und Füßen fertigzuwerden, mit denen sie versuchte, ihn sich vom Leib zu halten.

„Nein!", keuchte sie und versuchte mit aller Kraft, seine Hand wegzuschieben, allerdings vergeblich. „Du bist unmoralisch! Hilfe!"

„Ja, aber das wusstest du doch", lachte er, bevor es ihr endlich gelang, die Überhand zu gewinnen. Mochte es ein unaufmerksamer Moment seinerseits gewesen sein – es schien ihr, als würde sie endlich den stärkeren Arm haben, und drängte seinen zurück. Im Schwung versuchte sie, sich hochzuheben und auf ihn zu setzen, was durchaus funktioniert hätte, wäre das Sofa etwas breiter gewesen. So führte es dazu, dass sie einfach hinunter ﬁel, und auf dem weichen Teppich landete. Niemals alleine irgendwo hinunter zu fallen, hatte sie in den vergangenen Jahren perfektioniert (beispielsweise wenn die Zwillinge versuchten, sie in den See zu werfen), und so nahm sie ihn mit in den Abgrund. Das war dieses Mal allerdings keine Absicht gewesen und es verbesserte ihre Situation auch nicht, denn ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sich auf sie gesetzt und ihre Hände hinter ihrem Kopf ﬁxiert. Er schien auf seine Stärke zu vertrauen, denn er nutzte dafür nur eine Hand, während er sie mit der anderen mühelos kitzeln konnte.

„HILFE!", keuchte sie unter Lachen und Tränen, während sie sich unter ihm aufbäumte. „Ich will doch nur...Fred, bitte! Ich sterbe hier unten! Ich krieg keine LUFT!"

„Das glaub ich dir erst, wenn du aufhörst zu reden", grinste er und sie glaubte wirklich, vor Lachen sterben zu müssen.

„Aufhören! Ich sags dir, du gewinnst...BITTE!"

Er hörte auf und sie brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, um ihren Atem wieder zu beruhigen. Er ließ sie nicht los, sondern beobachtete sie aufmerksam, während aus dem anfänglichen Keuchen langsam wieder normales Atmen wurde.

„Ich höre?"

Nervös befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen und fragte: „Wie schlimm wäre die Strafe, wenn du erkennst, dass ich dir das falsche Passwort gesagt habe?"

Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht zu Seite, während seine Augen schelmisch blitzten. „Sie wäre sehr schlimm."

„Na schön, aber falls das Folgen hat, wie zum Beispiel, dass sie das Passwort ändern, und ich es nicht mehr erfahren darf, dann wirst du dafür bezahlen", sagte sie, bevor sie es ihm verriet. „Fontänenstrahl. Und lass dich nicht erwischen."

„Geht doch", grinste er und Stefanie dachte, er würde sie jetzt wieder freilassen, aber das war nicht der Fall.

„Kannst du jetzt von mir runter gehen?", fragte sie ihn und er runzelte in scheinbarem Ernst die Stirn.

„Ich überlege gerade, ob es noch irgendetwas gibt, dass ich von dir wissen will, und noch nicht weiß."

„Du hast gerade mein einziges Geheimnis aus mir heraus gekitzelt, was willst du denn noch hören?", stöhnte sie und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

Sie stellte fest, dass es nicht möglich war. Jetzt, wo er sie nicht mehr kitzelte, und sie wieder normal atmen konnte, wurde ihr erst bewusst, wie nah er ihr war. Und zwar mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit. Sie waren sich in den letzten Jahren schon oft so nahe gekommen, hatten hunderte Male miteinander gerangen oder Kitzelattacken ausgeführt. Stefanie blickte zu ihm hoch, aber anstatt auf sein Gesicht zu sehen, blieben ihre Augen auf seinem Oberkörper hängen. Sie musste daran denken, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als sie im Sommer in London Joggen gewesen waren und ihr Körper sendete ihr Signale aus, die weit über Freundschaft hinaus gingen. Und das war ihr gar nicht recht.

„Geh runter", forderte sie ihn auf und versuchte, die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen. „Bitte. Oder ich schreie."

„Das hast du doch schon versucht. Und um die den Atem zu ersparen: Es kann sein, dass ich die eine oder andere Türe imperturbiert habe. Du hattest nie eine Chance."

„Du bist noch viel skrupelloser, als ich dachte", stellte sie fest, konnte aber nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Weiß George von diesem Komplott, oder war das alleine deine Idee?", fragte sie, um sich von ihm abzulenken, und er schmunzelte.

„Ich hätte seine volle Unterstützung", versicherte er ihr glaubhaft, aber ließ endlich ihre Hände los. Sie stützte sich ab und richtete ihren Oberkörper auf, zumindest soweit es ging, genau in dem Moment, als sie ein Geräusch höre.

Sie beide wandten sich in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war. Das Portraitloch schwang auf und zwei Drittklässler kamen hereingeklettert. Stefanie atmete erleichtert aus, als er sie endlich von seinem Gewicht befreite und sich erhob, bevor er ihr die Hand ausstreckte, und sie hochzog.

„Danke", stöhnte sie und bemerkte die etwas merkwürdigen Blicke der Drittklässler.

„Was?", fragte Fred sie herausfordernd. „Wenn ihr um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen rumschleicht, müsst ihr mit so was rechnen."

Die beiden duckten sich weg und hatten es eilig, in ihre Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Stefanie und Fred tauschten einen amüsierten Blick aus, bevor sie verkündete, jetzt deﬁnitiv ins Bett zu gehen.

„Du kannst ja noch ein Bad nehmen, wenn dir danach ist", spottete sie leise und er erwiderte etwas in die Richtung wie: „Eher eine kalte Dusche", bevor sie in unterschiedliche Treppenhäuser verschwanden.

Im Bett lag Stefanie noch eine Weile wach, und dachte über die Szene und die Reaktion ihres Körpers nach. Es ärgerte sie, obwohl sie sich im Grunde keinen Vorwurf daraus machen konnte, sich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen. Sie war eben auch nur eine Frau. Dass er sich auch zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, glaubte sie ziemlich sicher. Natürlich hatte er keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, sie zu küssen oder etwas ähnliches (abgesehen davon, dass er sie fast zu Tode gekitzelt hatte), aber sie entnahm es aus seinen Abschiedsworten und aus der Art, wie er sie angesehen hatte, während sie unter ihm gelegen hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nur Wunschdenken, damit sie nicht die einzige in dieser problematischen Situation war. Immerhin war er ihr bester Freund und sie hätte sich wirklich einen anderen ausgesucht, zu dem sie sich hingezogen fühlen konnte, wäre es in ihrer Macht gelegen. Solche Sachen konnten nur zu Problemen führen, die ihre Freundschaft verkomplizierten. Deswegen und weil sie nicht der Meinung war, darüber hinaus Gefühle für ihn zu haben, wegen denen sie sich Sorgen machen musste, entschied sie, es einfach zu ignorieren und es vielleicht nicht mehr allzu sehr zu provozieren.

Der nächste Tag begann nass und regnerisch. Stefanie hatte überhaupt keine Lust Joggen zu gehen, aber Angelina zerrte sie förmlich aus dem Bett.

„Das ziehen wir jetzt durch!"

Also joggten sie einmal um den See und danach glaubte Stefanie, dass sie nie wieder in ihrem Leben duschen müsste, denn sie war so durchnässt, dass sie sogar ihr Blut als verwässert ansehen konnte.

Dennoch duschte sie rasch warm, ehe sie mit Angelina hinunter zum Frühstück ging. Die Zwillinge schliefen aus, sie hatten kein Zaubertränke mehr und somit wieder einmal einen freien Vormittag.

„Ich ﬁnd ja, dass es eine Frechheit ist, dass die so wenig Unterricht haben, ich meine… wie viele Wochenstunden haben sie? Sechs? Und wir? Fast doppelt so viel."

„Du musst zugeben, dass das auch noch wenig ist. Im Übrigen haben sie neun, glaube ich", beschwichtigte Stefanie sie, während sie in die Kerker gingen.

„Ja, wenig Unterricht und viel mehr Zeit zum lernen. Ich meine… zweiter Schultag und ich weiß schon, dass Snape uns 20 Zoll Pergament schreiben lassen wird… und am Freitag hab ich das Auswahlspiel geplant…" Angelian seufzte und runzelte dann ihre Stirn.

„Meinst du, dass das klappt? Das Auswahlspiel?"

„Klar, wieso nicht? Du musst ja nur einen Jäger und einen Hüter suchen, das wird schon hinhauen."

„Ich hab schon nen Jäger im Auge", gab sie zu, als die Ravenclaws, die noch Zaubertränke hatten, zu ihnen stießen.

„Ach ja, und wen?"

„Katie Bell aus der Sechsten. Ich hab sie gestern ﬂiegen sehen und sie ist mir schon letztes Jahr aufgefallen. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie auf jeden Fall kommen muss."

Die beiden restlichen Schüler – Miles und Elisabeth Ingwer aus Huﬄepuﬀ, kamen die Treppe herunter, dicht gefolgt von Snape.

Er öﬀnete das Klassenzimmer und ließ sie eintreten, und Stefanie wurde bewusst, dass sie durch Cedrics Tod nun ein Schüler weniger waren, also nur noch sieben. Die drei Ravenclaws stellten sich an einen Tisch, weswegen Angelina und Stefanie sich zu Miles und Elisabeth gesellten, die froh schien, nicht mit dem Slytherin alleine sein zu müssen.

„Nun, wie Sie wissen, beﬁnden Sie sich in ihrem UTZ-Jahr", begann Snape ohne Umschweife. „Und dieses Jahr ist von besonderer Bedeutung für sie alle. Natürlich erwarte ich von Ihnen nicht, dass Sie hervorragende Leistungen abliefern werden, denn das bin ich von Ihnen nicht gewöhnt, aber zumindest der ein oder andere hat die Chance, eine gute Note zu erreichen. Heute brauen wir einen Trank, der euch nicht überfordern sollte. Ihr mögt ihn aus abgefüllten Fläschchen kennen, die manche von euch vielleicht kaufen, um die Illusion von glattem Haar zu erzeugen."

Aus irgendeinem Grund sah er Stefanie an. „Das ist naturglatt! Glaubt der, ich steh jeden Morgen um fünf Uhr auf und schmier mir Zaubertrank ins Haar?", zischte sie leise und Angelina unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Es handelt sich um keinen anderen Trank, als ‚Seidenglattes Haargel', der den meisten von euch bekannt sein dürfte. Er erzielt die Wirkung natürliche Locken zu entfernen und ist von rein kosmetischer Natur. Bei euren UTZ-Prüfungen wird er vermutlich nur gefragt werden, wenn", seine Lippen verengten sich zu einem Strich, „eine weibliche Person die Prüfung abnimmt. Seite 98 in eurem Buch, ihr habt eineinhalb Stunden."

„Ein herrlicher Trank", murmelte Angelina und warf einen Blick auf die Zutatenliste. „Sieht auch gar nicht sooo schwer aus…"

„Naja", gab Stefanie zu bedenken. „Sieh mal, diese Wurzeln muss man ja beinahe zu mikroskopisch kleinen Teilchen schnippeln…"

„Das schaﬀen wir schon." Angelina ging und holte die Zutaten, während Stefanie das Feuer einheizte und den Kessel darüber stellte. Als Angelina zurückkam, begannen sie, die Wurzeln klein zu schneiden und sich durch das Rezept zu arbeiten.

„Weißt du, ich wäre ja im Leben nicht drauf gekommen, faule Doxyeier in mein Haar zu geben", kicherte Stefanie, als sie bei der Stelle angelangt waren, und schüttete folgsam eine Portion davon in den Kessel. Das Gebräu färbte sich nun, wie es in der Anleitung steht, blassrosa.

„Aber nette Farbe."

„Wie ein Bonbon…"

„…oder Erbrochenes wenn man Punsch gegessen hat", ergänzte Stefanie und die beiden begannen leise zu kichern.

Snape warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu, aber weil ihr Trank nicht falsch aussah, beließ er es dabei. Stefanie hatte sowieso den Eindruck , dass er, seit nur noch die Besten hier waren, ein wenig fairer geworden war.

„Wie dem auch sei", murmelte Angelina, als sie schließlich ein Probeﬂäschchen abfüllten um es ihm zu bringen. „…ich hoﬀe, wie können den Pokal behalten."

Zuerst verstand Stefanie nicht, von was für einem Pokal sie sprach, aber dann ﬁel ihr ein, dass Angelina ja nur noch Quidditch im Kopf hatte.

„Jaaaah… wird schon. Einen Hüter wirst du auch noch ﬁnden, Jäger hast du ja schon einem im Auge und der Rest der Mannschaft ist super."

„Na, hoﬀentlich sind sie noch in Form. George hat so angedeutet, er wäre während der ganzen Ferien kein einziges Mal auf einem Besen gesessen."

Stefanie grinste. „Das ist dann wohl die schlechte Nachricht. Aber die Gute ist, dass er mit dir geredet hat."

„Tu nicht so, als hätte er das vorher nie getan."

Stefanie grinste und gab Snape die Probe ab. Als sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch ging, ﬁel ihr ein, dass sie ihn wegen dem Zauber fragen wollte, aber ein Blick auf seine ﬁnstere Miene raubte ihr jeden Mut dazu. Es war zwar sicher nicht der gryﬃndorsche Weg, aber vielleicht sollte sie sich einfach einmal selbst in die Bibliothek begeben und sich auf die Suche nach einem passenden Zauber machen. Sie sah keinen Grund, warum sich ein solcher nicht in einem der Bücher beﬁnden sollte und selbst wenn sie ihn nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung ﬁnden sollte, wäre es kein Problem, denn als Schulsprecher durfte man ja praktischerweise fast alles.

In Verwandlung wollte Stefanie Angelina wieder neben George bekommen, aber auch dieses Mal funktionierte es nicht. Stattdessen quetschte sich Angelina neben Stefanie.

„Du bist so undankbar, Ange", tadelte Stefanie sie und versuchte, das Gekuttere der Zwillinge, die jetzt zusammensaßen, zu ignorieren.

„Wieso undankbar? Wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn ich plötzlich neben ihm sitzen würde? Ich bin sechs Jahre nie neben ihm gesessen, meinst du nicht, das wäre ein bisschen auﬀällig?"

Sie schlug ihr Buch mit ungewohnter Heftigkeit auf den Tisch und pfeﬀerte ihren Zauberstab daneben. Stefanie schmunzelte.

„Stimmt, du bist nie neben ihm gesessen, aber das ist kein Grund, jetzt darauf zu verzichten."

„Du hast gut reden – kein Tag, wo du nicht neben einem von ihnen gesessen hast." Sie seufzte und schien richtig froh zu sein, dass McGonagall hereinkam und sie alle zum Schweigen brachte.

Nachdem sie mit ihnen ein wenig über ihre UTZ-Prüfungen gesprochen hatte, hob plötzlich jemand die Hand.

„Ja, Mr. Bletchley?"

„Professor, ich weiß, dass mag ihnen unpassend erscheinen, es ist nämlich nichts fachspeziﬁsches", begann er sofort und interessiert spitzte Stefanie die Ohren.

„Aber nachdem Sie die stellvertretende Schulleiterin sind und ich Professor Dumbledore vermutlich nicht so schnell sprechen kann, dachte ich, ich könnte Sie fragen."

„Nun, dann fragen Sie", erwiderte McGonagall und Stefanie glaubte Neugierde zu hören.

„Es geht um Professor Umbridge." Er seufzte und zog das Interesse der ganzen Klasse auf sich. „Wir haben, wie Sie so schön sagten, dieses Jahr unsere UTZ-Prüfungen und sie scheint nicht vor zu haben, uns irgendetwas beizubringen. Wir lesen langweiligen Quatsch und lernen nichts dabei. Da wollte ich Sie fragen, ob sie das überhaupt darf."

McGonagall schürzte die Lippen und schwieg kurz, als würde sie sich ihre Antwort sehr genau überlegen. Dann sagte sie: „Leider darf sie das sehr wohl und seien Sie versichtert: Ich heiße es, genauso wenig wie alle anderen kompetenten Lehrer, nicht gut, dass jemand um keinen Preis praxisbezogenen Unterricht geben will. Unglücklicherweise ist es ein, wie sie so schön sagt, ‚ministeriumsgeprüfter' Kurs und man kann es ihr nicht verbieten. Ich muss Sie an dieser Stelle auch warnen, sich besser nicht in ihrer Gegenwart darüber aufzuregen. Sie wären nicht der Erste, der nachsitzen muss. Tatsächlich – " Ihre Lippen wurden zu einem Strich. „ – hat Mr. Potter es beispielsweise geschaﬀt, sich schon in der ersten Stunde Nachsitzen für jeden Abend der Woche einzuhandeln."

„Er hat….WAS?!", stieß Angelina zwischen den Zähnen heraus und hob sofort die Hand.

„Ja, Miss Johnson?"

„Professor, ist das wahr? Jeden Abend der Woche? Auch Freitagabend, wenn die Auswahlspiele stattﬁnden?!" Das Entsetzen und auch die Wut stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Als McGonagall nickte, fragte sie: „WIE?!"

Kühl und möglichst neutral, sodass man ihr ihre Meinung zu der Sache nicht vom Gesicht ablesen konnte, antwortete die Lehrerin: „Indem er darauf beharrt hat, das, das, was Dumbledore Ihnen bei dem Abschlussfeier des letzten Schuljahres erzählt hat, der Wahrheit entspricht. Dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wieder hier ist und dass er Cedric Diggory ermordet hat."

Neben Stefanie ertönte ein Knurren, dass sie zusammenzucken ließ. Hatte Angelina gerade tatsächlichen diesen bedrohlichen Laut von sich gegeben?

„Dieser Idiot!", zischte die Freundin und McGonagalls Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Wie Sie meinen. Und nun, machen wir weiter… das Verwandeln von einem Menschen in Tiere, mit Hilfe unseres Zauberstabes. Hierbei unterscheiden wir bitte, dass es sich nicht um die so genannte Animagus-Verwandlung handelt, die wir ja schon behandelt haben, sondern um eine Verwandlung, die wir nur mit Hilfe unseres Zauberstabes vollführen können. Wie Sie letztes Jahr, bei der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers sehen konnten, funktionieren auch Verwandlungen, die nur teilweise ausgeführt wurden, manchmal recht gut. So hat sich der Durmstrang-Champion, Viktor Krum, nur teilweise in einen Hai verwandelt, konnte aber unter Wasser atmen.

Mit solchen Dingen fangen wir natürlich noch nicht an. Am leichtesten ist es für den Anfang, ein Tier zu nehmen, dass uns vom Knochen- und Körperaufbau sehr ähnlich ist. Ich spreche hierbei natürlich vom Menschenaﬀen. Genauer gesagt vom Schimpansen. Sie werden lachen, aber schon das ist sehr schwierig, vor allem, da viele von Ihnen sich vermutlich weigern werden, sich von ihrem Nachbarn in einen Schimpansen verwandeln zu lassen. Nun, wenn Sie Ihre UTZ-Prüfungen bestehen wollt, werden Sie das jetzt aber tun. Also hören Sie gut zu…"

In dieser Stunde gelang es niemandem, seinen Gegenüber vollständig in einen Aﬀen zu verwandeln, aber Angelina, die vor Wut kochte, war am schlechtesten. Sie schaﬀte es nicht einmal, Stefanies Körperbehaarung zu steigern, während Stefanie ihr zumindest schon ein schimpansenartiges Aussehen verpasste, auch, wenn, so sagte McGonagall, der Kopf noch nicht ganz stimmte. Alles in allem war es eine unglaublich witzige Stunde. Keiner wollte in einen Aﬀen verwandelt werden und sie alle konnten es kaum erwarten, zu einem anderen Tier überzugehen. Gerüchten zufolge hatte Professor Moody, der in Wirklichkeit ja ein Todesser gewesen war, Malfoy im Vorjahr in ein Frettchen verwandelt, und Stefanie brannte darauf, zu lernen, wie man das machte.

Nach dem Unterricht brachten sie ihre Sachen weg, dann gingen sie hinunter zum Abendessen. Während des ganzen Essens sah Angelina sich nach Harry um, aber konnte ihn nicht entdecken.

„Versteckt der sich vor mir, oder was?", zischte sie gereizt, als sie aufstanden, und immer noch nichts von ihm zu sehen war.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Stefanie war inzwischen ein wenig genervt von Angelinas Verhalten. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass die durchaus verständliche Wut abﬂachen würde, aber das war nicht passiert.

„Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, ich mach den so zur Schnecke…."

Als sie die Große Halle dann verließen, und schon die Treppen hinaufgingen, drehte Angelina sich noch einmal um und gab ein „Ah, endlich!", von sich, ehe sie auf Harry zustürmte, der es scheinbar eilig hatte, in die Große Halle zu kommen.

„Hi, Potter!", konnte Stefanie Angelina rufen hören. Er drehte sich um und sie begannen zu reden, aber alles, was Stefanie hören konnte war, wie Angelina fauchte: „Jetzt fällts ihm wieder ein! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, ich will ein Auswahlspiel mit der ganzen Mannschaft und jemandem ﬁnden, der zu allen passt? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich eigens das Quidditchfeld gebucht habe? Und da hast du beschlossen, nicht dabei zu sein!"

„Ich hab nicht beschlossen, nicht dabei zu sein!"

Dann wurde er leise und Stefanie verstand nicht mehr, was er sagte. Dafür war Angelinas Antwort umso lauter: „Na, dann tanz mal gleich bei ihr an und frag sie, ob sie dich Freitag gehen lässt und mir ist schnuppe, wie du das anstellst. Sag ihr von mir aus, Du-weißt-schon-wer sei eine Ausgeburt deiner Phantasie, aber sieh zu dass du kommst!"

Sie drehte sich um und stürmte wieder hinauf zu Stefanie, die ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zuwarf.

„Ähmm… ich glaub, du hättest nicht so laut werden müssen."

Dafür erntete sie einen bösen Blick. „Er muss wissen, woran er ist. Er ist in der Mannschaft, also hat er an solchen Spielen teilzunehmen."

„Sicher, aber glaubst du, er hat das absichtlich gemacht? Ihr noch gesagt: Bitte, bitte, am Freitag um genau die Uhrzeit, dann muss ich nicht zu dem blöden Spiel?"

Angelinas Blick wurde, sofern möglich, noch ﬁnsterer und Stefanie seufzte. „Ich hab nicht gemeint, dass das Spiel blöd sei!"

„Natürlich nicht. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was es heißt, eine Mannschaft zu führen! Das ist Stress! Und es kostet Zeit! Ich hab da jede Menge um die Ohren, also sag mir nicht, wie ich meine Leute behandeln soll."

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, schrie der fetten Dame das Passwort ins Gesicht, und stürmte hinauf in die Mädchenschlafsäle. Stefanie ließ sich kopfschüttelnd auf ein Sofa nieder und begann mit ihren Hausaufgaben, bis die Zwillinge von ihrem Test, den sie dieses Mal in einem Flur abgehalten hatten, zurückkamen und ihr die Ergebnisse präsentierten.


	93. Ein cleverer Zug

**92\. Ein cleverer Zug**

Am Mittwoch dann stand Stefanies erste Stunde mit ihren Zweitklässlern an.

„Sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn es nicht der dasselbe ist", rief George ihr noch zum Abschied zu, aber Stefanie blieb stehen und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Was meinst du? Warum sollte es nicht mehr dasselbe sein? Gut, sie sind ein Jahr älter, aber..."

„Ich sag nur: Tagesprophet. Die haben zwei Monate bei ihren Eltern verbracht und sind mit all dem vollgetrichtert worden, was auch immer die glauben."

Eine Falte grub sich in Stefanies Stirn und sie setzte sich doch noch einmal auf die Armlehne des Sofas, damit die Zwillinge sich nicht bewegen mussten.

„Meint ihr, dass McGonagall es vielleicht deshalb will? Dass ich auf sie aufpasse, meine ich."

„Damit du deinen himmlischen Einﬂuss auf sie geltend machen kannst?", hakte Fred nach und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Kann ich mir schon vorstellen."

Stefanie faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und blickte auf auf ihre schwarz lackierten Nägel. „Dann muss ich mich ja richtig anstrengen. Und ich dachte, ich kann jetzt entspannt Werbung für eure Testaktion machen."

Sie seufzte, gab sich aber einen Ruck und erhob sich wieder, während die Köpfe der beiden hochschnellten. „Werbung für unsere Testaktion? Das solltest du unbedingt machen."

„Lass dich nicht davon abhalten, egal was sie dir so an den Kopf werfen! Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze!"

Stefanie wedelte mit der Hand, als würde sie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen und warf ihre Zöpfe hinter ihre Schultern. „Keine Angst, ich werde euch schon ein paar willige Taschengeldverdiener anlachen. Bis später. Und wenn euch fad ist, könnt ihr ruhig meine Hausaufgaben machen."

Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und machte sich dann auf zu ihren nicht mehr ganz so kleinen Schützlingen.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer 201 erreichte, drangen bereits die wohlklingenden Töne, die vierzig Zwölfjährige leicht einmal erzeugten, nach draußen, aber dieses Jahr verfügte Stefanie als Schulsprecherin deﬁnitiv über die nötige Autorität, um die Kleinen ruhig zu stellen, und musste sich nicht auf die Zwillinge berufen.

Doch schon als sie den Raum betrat, wurde es still. Die Schüler wandten ihre Köpfe nach hinten, um sicherzugehen, dass es sich auch um sie handelte, und keiner von ihnen gab auch nur einen Ton von sich, während sie nach vorne zum Lehrerpult ging. Sie hatte, vorsichtshalber, durchaus Hausaufgaben mitgenommen, ging aber nicht davon aus, dass sie dazu kommen würde, diese auch zu bearbeiten.

Als sie ihre Unterlagen auf dem Pult ablegte, blickte sie auf und schenkte ihren Schützlingen ein Lächeln. „Hallo, schön, dass ihr alle wieder wohlbehalten hier seid. Ich hoﬀe, ihr hattet schöne Ferien und seid motiviert, sechs weitere Jahre hier zu verbringen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, die sie nutzte, um ihre Augen über jedes der Gesichter wandern zu lassen und sich ihrer Namen zu entsinnen. „Ich würde sagen, wir machen es so wie letztes Jahr – wenn ihr Fragen habt, dann kommt einfach zu mir. Dann… fröhliches Lernen?" Sie wollte sich schon hinsetzen, als eine Hand nach oben ging. Sie gehörte einem Huﬄepuﬀ, den Stefanie als recht aufgeweckten und auch klugen Jungen in Erinnerung hatte.

„Was gibts, Ryan?", fragte sie und überlegte kurz, ob sie sich trotzdem hinsetzen durfte, oder ob das respektlos wäre. Sie entschied sich dafür, stehen zu bleiben, und war froh, so entschieden zu haben, als sie die Frage hörte.

„Wir hatten heute Professor Umbridge und sie… sie hat uns gar nichts beigebracht. Stattdessen hat sie uns in diesem langweiligen Buch lesen lassen!"

„Ich weiß, ich hatte sie auch schon. Und besonders amüsant ﬁnde ich es, dass alle sieben Jahrgänge dasselbe Buch lesen." Stefanie schnitt eine Grimasse und klopfte mit ihren Fingern auf dem Pult herum, während sie den Jungen musterte.

„Warum? Das ist reine Zeitverschwendung!"

„Stimmt. Unserer Zeit und ihrer Zeit… obwohl ich nicht unterschreiben würde, dass sie etwas besseres mit ihr anfangen würde, wäre sie woanders. Aber egal. Wenn der Schulleiter keinen passenden Lehrer für eine Stelle ﬁnden kann, dann obliegt es dem Ministerium, den Posten zu besetzen und das ist dieses Jahr geschehen", versuchte sie, so diplomatisch wie möglich, zu erklären, warum sie mit Umbridge beglückt worden waren.

„Aber wieso konnte er keinen ﬁnden? Man bekommt sogar ein eigenes Büro! Und tolles Essen! Wie kann man denn die Stelle nicht haben wollen?"

Ihr ﬁel auf, dass sämtliche Schüler aufmerksam lauschten, oﬀenbar interessierte es sie tatsächlich alle. Sie räusperte sich leise und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um das Debakel zu erklären. „Ihr habt erst einen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erlebt, aber ich habe mit Umbridge schon die siebte. Jedes Jahr ein neuer Lehrer – manche behaupten sogar, die Stelle wäre verﬂucht. Und wenn man bedenkt, was mit diesen Menschen passiert ist – einer ist verrückt geworden und einer ist sogar gestorben – dann versteht man auch, warum niemand die Stelle wollte."

„Heißt das, dass wir eine Chance haben, dass Umbridge auch stirbt?", kam es aus der letzten Reihe und Stefanie musste sich zwingen, nicht nachzusehen, wer schon nach drei Tagen einen derartigen Hass gegen die Lehrerin aufgebaut haben konnte.

Sie war wirklich nahe daran, ihre ehrlichen Gedanken, nämlich, dass die Chance tatsächlich bestand, auszusprechen, hielt sich aber gerade noch zurück. Die Wände könnten Ohren haben und sie wollte nicht unbedingt, dass das Gerücht, sie würde Umbridge den Tod wünschen, die Runde machte.

„Das wollen wir doch nicht hoﬀen", sagte sie deshalb streng und schüttelte tadelnd ihren Kopf.

„Aber warum konnte das Ministerium niemanden ﬁnden, der … besser ist, als sie?", fragte Ryan weiter und Stefanie seufzte erneut.

„Professor Umbridge entspricht all dem, was das Ministerium sich im Moment für diese Stelle wünscht, Ryan. Sie wollen nicht, dass wir lernen, uns zu verteidigen, damit wir gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen, dass es etwas gibt, gegen das wir uns wehren müssen."

„Ich sehe schon, wohin das geht. Du glaubst also auch, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist und diesen ganzen Mist, den Potter erzählt hat!"

Diese Worte kamen natürlich von einem Slytherin, aber was Stefanie mehr überraschte, als seine Worte, war der fast anklagende und enttäuschte Blick, den er ihr dabei zuwarf. Als hätte er mehr von ihr erwartet.

„Liam, ich weiß, dass dieses Thema die britische Zauberergemeinde spaltet und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass auch in diesem Raum zwei verschiedene Lager sind. Ihr wart jetzt zwei Monate lang zu Hause und habt den Tagespropheten gelesen, die Meinung euer Eltern, Freunde und Verwandten gehört und sie in euch aufgesaugt", sagte sie und musste dabei an Georges Worte, die ihr gerade sehr zu pass kamen, denken. „Und das ist auch vollkommen okay so. Jeder muss sich seine eigene Meinung bilden – und ich meine auch seine eigene. Nicht die eurer Eltern, Großeltern oder Geschwister. Aber etwas frage ich mich schon … du warst doch auch dort, nicht wahr? Du hast doch gesehen, wie Harry durch den Pokal, wie durch einen Portschlüssel, auf das Feld teleportiert worden ist und du hast auch gesehen, dass Cedric tot war."

Liam schwieg, aber er blickte trotzig zu ihr hoch.

„Wer hat Cedric umgebracht? Denkst du, dass es etwas in dem Labyrinth war? Gut möglich, wir müssen zugeben, dass keiner von uns hineinsehen konnte. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass sie etwas so gefährliches hineingetan haben, etwas, dass ihn getötet hat… wobei… wir haben gesehen, dass die Leiche keine Wunden trug. Er ist gestorben, wie durch einen Todesﬂuch… oder siehst du das anders?"

„Nein", gab Liam zu. „Aber Harry..."

„Harry?" Stefanie musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, nicht aufzulachen. „Ja, da hast du natürlich Recht", sagte sie stattdessen ernst und nickte zustimmend. „Harry hätte ihn umbringen können, damit er alleine gewinnen kann… Immerhin hat Professor Moody uns letztes Jahr allen die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche gezeigt, oder nicht? Ich glaube schon, er hat es jedem Jahrgang gezeigt, egal wie unangebracht es war."

Die Kleinen nickten.

„Ja, das hat einfach ausgesehen, wie er diese Spinne einfach umgebracht hat, oder? Kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Und ich wette, es gibt zumindest ein oder zwei unter euch, die es selber ausprobiert haben. Immerhin hat er es auch gemacht, es kann also gar nicht so unverzeihlich sein. Und es hat ja wirklich leicht ausgesehen..."

Sie suchte Liams Augen, aber er wich dem Blickkontakt aus und starrte auf die Tischplatte vor ihm.

„Aber so leicht ist es dann doch nicht. Ich traue mich, zu wetten, dass es in diesem ganzen Schloss keinen Schüler gibt, der einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche erfolgreich ausführen könnte. Wisst ihr, welche Magieformen es gibt?"

„Verwandlung?", piepste eine Ravenclaw und Stefanie lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Ja, Jane, Verwandlung gehört auch zu den Magieformen. Aber ich meinte eigentlich, dass es Zauber gibt, die mehr von euch verlangen, als nur eure Magie, eure Konzentration und vielleicht auch eure körperliche Stärke. Manche Zauber fordern Blut, oder ein anderes Opfer. Solche Zauber kann nicht jeder vollbringen, und niemand kann sie bewerkstelligen, ohne, dass sie Spuren hinterlassen.

Die unverzeihlichen Flüche liegen an der Grenze zwischen dieser Blutsmagie und unserer alltäglichen Magie. Sie erfordern noch kein sichtbares Opfer – wohl aber lassen sie den Zaubernden nicht unverändert zurück. Niemand kann jemandem seinen Willen aufzwingen, ohne, dass es Spuren hinterlässt. Oder jemanden foltern. Oder töten. Und das ist der Grund, warum diese Zauber auch nicht leichtfertig ausgeführt werden können. Ihr könnt es versuchen, ihr könnt jeder eine Spinne im Garten aufsammeln und euer bestes geben – aber es wird nicht funktionieren. Ein gesunder Geist lehnt sich gegen diese Zauber auf. Sie widersprechen ..." Dem, was menschlich macht, wollte sie sagen, aber hielt die Worte doch noch zurück. Es war gut möglich, dass hier Kinder saßen, deren Eltern diese Flüche ausgeführt hatten und immer noch Menschen waren. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass es Teil des Menschlichen war, auch eine dunkle Seite zu besitzen und dass genug Leute diese stärker wachsen ließen, als die helle, aber dennoch…

„… zumindest meinen Moralvorstellungen. Wie dem auch sei – kann sich hier einer vorstellen, dass Harry Potter in der Lage wäre, so einen Fluch auszuführen? Also ich nicht."

„Nein", gab Liam zu und Stefanie hätte am liebsten die Faust geballt, um ihre Freude über diesen kleinen Sieg zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Aber warum schreibt der Tagesprophet dann, dass er lügt?", fragte er weiter und Stefanie ließ sich endlich auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Lehrertisch nieder.

„Weil unser Minister furchtbare Angst hat, dass Harry die Wahrheit sagt. Und seien wir uns ehrlich – es ist eine schrecklich unbequeme Wahrheit. Wenn Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wirklich zurück ist, dann steht uns ein Krieg vorbei und es wird absolut nicht lustig werden. Für die wenigsten zumindest. Einige von uns werden Freunde, Familie oder vielleicht sogar das eigene Leben verlieren. Wer will dem schon in die Augen blicken? Da ist es wirklich einfacher, wenn man die Augen davor verschließt und sich einredet, dass es nicht stimmt."

„Aber wenn, nur mal angenommen, wenn Harry wirklich Recht hat, dann müssen wir doch vorbereitet sein und nicht… nicht in einem langweiligen Buch lesen, wie man sich nicht verteidigt..."

„Ich weiß. Und die traurige Wahrheit ist, dass ihr euch jetzt entscheiden könnt, woran ihr glauben wollt. Ihr seid mündig genug, um euch eure eigene Meinung zu bilden… macht die Augen zu, wenn euch das leichter fällt. Und wenn ihr euch dem stellen wollt, was Harry behauptet, dann wappnet euch schon einmal innerlich..."

Die Kleinen schwiegen, aber sie konnte sehen, dass jeder von ihnen in sich gegangen war und über ihre Worte nachdachte. Zufrieden schlug sie ihre Hausaufgaben auf und begann, an ihnen zu arbeiten und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Zweitklässler ihrem Beispiel Folge leisteten und ebenfalls mit ihrer Arbeit begannen.

Als Stefanie fertig war, ließ sie ihre Augen über die Kinder wandern und nicht wenig Stolz erfüllte sie, als sie sah, wie brav sie alle waren.

Es war dieser Moment, in dem ihr die Idee kam, die Muschelkette abzunehmen, um zu versuchen, zu trainieren. Sie verstand, dass Fred nicht wollte, dass sie es tat, wenn er neben ihr saß, aber da er eben meistens ihr Sitznachbar war, würde Rücksichtnahme diesbezüglich bedeuten, dass sie in Umbridges Stunden nicht üben konnte. Und das, obwohl die fade Unterrichtsart sich wirklich dazu angeboten hätte. Der Vorteil, hier, in diesen Aufsichtsstunden, zu üben, bestand sicher darin, dass die kleinen Zweitklässler alle sehr konzentriert mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt waren und ihre Gedanken nicht schweifen lassen würden. Zumindest hoﬀte sie, dass das weniger Probleme für sie bedeutete.

Da Probieren sowieso über Studieren ging, nahm Stefanie ihre Kette ab und schloss die Augen. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie, sich irgendwie vor den Kopfschmerzen und den einströmenden Gedanken der Kinder abzuschirmen, an etwas anderes zu denken, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Sie hielt es vielleicht zwanzig Sekunden durch, dann befreite sie sich durch das erneute Umhängen der Kette aus der anstrengenden und schmerzhaften Lage. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie jemals lernen sollte, DAS zu kontrollieren.

Sobald ihre zwei Stunden mit den Zweitklässlern, die sich nach dem Gespräch vorbildhaft benommen hatten, vorüber war, machte Stefanie sich auf in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte ja entschieden, dass sie Snapes Geduld besser nicht unnötig strapazieren wollte und musste sich also selbst auf die Suche nach einem passenden Zauber machen.

„Ein Zauber, der Gedanken abschirmt… eigentlich fällt das unter Okklumentik, oder?", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu jemand anderes, während sie durch die Regale streifte und sich nach einem geeigneten Buch umsah. Es war wirklich nicht einfach, ein solches zu ﬁnden. Man hätte meinen können, dass von den faszinierenden Möglichkeiten, die sowohl die Legilimentik, als auch die Okklumentik einem Anwender öﬀneten, genug Reiz ausging, um ganze Heerscharen von Schüler auf die Suche nach Lehrbüchern zu schicken, die ihnen diesen Weg eröﬀnen konnten, aber scheinbar war dem nicht der Fall.

Irgendwann dann fand Stefanie doch ein Buch zu dem Thema, aber schon beim Durchblättern wurde ihr klar, dass es doch nicht das war, was sie brauchte. Wenn sie Snape richtig verstanden hatte, verfügte sie über eine undurchdringbare natürliche Barriere, die es selbst einem so erfahrenen Legilimentiker wie ihm unmöglich machte, in ihren Geist einzudringen. Sich jetzt damit zu beschäftigen, ihre Gedanken vor anderen zu schützen, war also unnötig.

Was sie brauchte war ein Zauber, der sie vor den Gedanken der anderen schützte. Nur wo sollte sie das ﬁnden?

Sie legte das Buch weg und setzte sich nachdenklich auf einen Stuhl, der an einem der Tische stand, während sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute. Der Zauber, der sie ihr ganzes Leben lang vor den Gedanken ihrer Umwelt geschützt hatte, war ein Blutsﬂuch gewesen. Sie hielt es nicht für wahrscheinlich, dass es irgendwo in dieser Bibliothek Informationen zu Blutsmagie gab, die über das starke Abraten der Anwendung hinausgingen. Dennoch… wüsste sie, wie dieser Zauber funktioniert hatte, könnte sie ihn vielleicht adaptieren.

Aber verdammt, was sollte das Ganze – Snape kannte oﬀensichtlich den Zauber, den sie brauchte und anstatt ihre Zeit zu verschwenden, musste sie doch nichts tun, als zu ihm zu gehen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Es war genauso, wie du es mir vorhergesagt hast", stöhnte Stefanie wenig später, als sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Zwillingen auf das Sofa am Kamin setzte. „Snape konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, sich darüber lustig zu machen, dass mir eine Kette oﬀenbar nicht reicht. Natürlich hatte er kein Verständnis dafür, dass sie nicht mir gehört und ich kann ihm jetzt für eine Weile nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, glaube ich."

Sie nahm sich ein Pfeﬀerminzbonbon aus ihrer Umhangtasche und steckte es sich mit einem tragischen Aufseufzen in den Mund. „Tut mir Leid, ich habs versucht."

„Mach dir nichts draus", erwiderte Fred und bediente sich ebenfalls bei den Pfeﬀerminzbonbons.

„Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass Snape dir diesen Gefallen tun würde?", erkundigte George sich mit spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nen Versuch war es wert. Aber egal, eine Niederlage kann ich wegstecken. Dafür habe ich heute, glaube ich, einen kleinen Sieg mit meinen Zweitklässlern errungen."

Und dann erzählte sie ihnen von dem Gespräch, das sie mit ihnen geführt hatte und welche Wandlung es, so zumindest hoﬀte sie, in den Köpfen der Kinder gegeben haben könnte.

„Nicht unbeeindruckend", gab Fred zu, während George einen anerkennenden Pﬁﬀ hören ließ.

„Aber du musst aufpassen, wenn auch nur einer von denen den Mund aufmacht, dann wirst du die nächste Sein, die Umbridge nachsitzen lässt – wegen Meinungsmache."

„Soweit ich weiß, herrscht auch unter Zauberern Meinungsfreiheit, oder? Und ich habe den Kleinen nur gesagt, dass sie selber denken sollen, anstatt einfach die Ansichten ihrer Eltern in sich aufzusaugen", wehrte Stefanie ab und streckte ihre Füße, um sie auf dem Sofatisch abzulegen. In diesem Moment kam Marie auf sie zu, sie wirkte diebisch gut gelaunt und wedelte mit einem Brief herum, den sie in der Hand hielt. „Schau Steﬃ, ein Brief von Mama. Sie ist wirklich clever, ich kann gar nicht mehr aufhören, sie innerlich dazu zu beglückwünschen."

Sie reichte ihr den Brief und Stefanie nahm ihn mit kritisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen entgegen. „Wieso? Was schreibt sie?"

Doch Marie grinste nur. „Lies selber. Und ich denke, du solltest die Antwort schreiben."

Also faltete Stefanie das Blatt Papier auseinander und während ihre Augen über die teilweise recht schwer zu entziﬀernde Schrift ihrer Mutter huschten, breitete sich auch auf ihren Lippen ein Grinsen aus.

„Meine Mutter ist wirklich gut. Sie lädt euch bei zu Weihnachten ein, um sicherzustellen, dass ich komme. Weil wir jetzt ja apparieren können und so. Natürlich bringe ich Marie gerne nach Hause und..." Sie blickte auf. „Also, ihr seid eingeladen. Wollt ihr?"

Die Zwillinge mussten nur einen kurzen Blick tauschen, bevor Fred sagte: „Klar. Mum hätte dich zwar sicher auch eingeladen, aber davon abgesehen, dass deine Mutter echt schneller war ..." – (immerhin war es der dritte Schultag, sie musste den Brief noch vor Ferienende abgeschickt haben) – „...können wir natürlich nicht nein sagen, wenn uns einmal die Ehre zu Teil wird, dein Elternhaus zu sehen."

„Und den Rest der Familie kennenzulernen", ﬁel George noch ein, damit es nicht so aussah, als würde es ihnen nur um die materiellen Dinge im Leben gehen.

Stefanie freute sich ehrlich darüber und versuchte gar nicht, diese Freude zu verstecken. „Super, ich schreibe ihnen gleich zurück. Da werden sie sich freuen..."

Sie beeilte sich, Tinte, Feder und Papier zu holen und rasch eine Antwort für ihre Eltern zu formulieren. Weil sie schon dabei war, schrieb sie ihnen auch noch, dass ihre Ferien angenehm und der Start ins neue Jahr gut gelaufen war. Erst am Ende ﬁel ihr ein, dass sie ihnen vielleicht auch noch von ihrem Schulsprecherabzeichen berichten sollte und so packte sie es in letzten Satz. Sie reichte den Brief an Marie weiter, damit diese, wenn sie wollte, ebenfalls noch einen Absatz anfügen konnte, aber ihre kleine Schwester hatte kein Bedürfnis, die Nachricht von ihrer Beziehung jetzt schon mit ihren Erzeugern zu teilen und beschränkte sich auf ein Grußwort, bevor sie den Brief abschickten.


	94. Die Großinquisitorin

**93\. Die Großinquisitorin**

„Siehst du dir morgen das Spiel an?", fragte Fred, während er einem bewusstlosen Erstklässler die lila Hälfte in den Mund schob. Er begann sich zu regen und Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß noch nicht … ich meine, ist ja nur ein Auswahlspiel, oder?"

„Jaaaah, aber es lohnt sich immer, uns beide ﬂiegen zu sehen", zwinkerte George, während er die anderen Erstklässler wieder zum Leben erweckte.

„Nur, dass es sich nicht lohnt, Angelinas Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Jetzt, wo Harry sicher nicht spielen kann, ist sie nicht gerade in bester Laune." Stefanie seufzte und machte eine Notiz auf dem Klemmbrett, als einer der Kleinen erst wach wurde, als George ihm einen sanften Klapps versetzte.

„Deswegen solltest du ja da sein, nur für den Fall, dass sie jemanden von uns für Harrys Fehler bestrafen will", witzelte Fred und half den Erstklässlern beim Aufstehen. „Wie fühlt ihr euch?"

„S-schon okay…"

„Spitze…also, kommst du?"

Also ging Stefanie am Freitag gegen fünf Uhr zusammen mit den beiden hinunter zum Feld und beobachtete das Spiel. Angelina ließ alle Kandidaten nach einander als Hüter spielen, während sie sich schon nach wenigen Würfen für Katie Bell als Jägerin entschieden hatte.

Zu Stefanies und auch zur Überraschung der Zwillinge, bewarb sich auch Ron als Hüter und er war gar nicht so schlecht. Zumindest besser, als Stefanie vermutet hätte. Zwar waren, nach ihrer bescheidenen Meinung, zwei andere Jungs besser als er, aber irgendwie entschied Angelina sich dann doch für ihn.

Später fand im Gryﬃndorgemeinschaftsraum eine kleine Party statt, aber Fred und George nutzten den Moment, um schnell ihr Nasenblutnougat zu testen.

„Weißt du, zu arbeiten, während alle beschäftigt damit sind, sich zu amüsieren, macht viel mehr Spaß, als es dann zu tun, wenn alle anderen es auch machen", sinnierte George, während sie, gefolgt von einem willigen Rudel Erstklässler aus Gryﬃndor, zu einem der abgelegeneren Gänge gingen.

„Schön, dass du das so siehst. Ich bin zwar nicht sicher, wie ihr diese Erstklässler dazu überredet habt, die Party sausen zu lassen, aber..."

„Sie lassen sie doch nicht sausen", korrigierte Fred und blieb stehen, als sie ihren Flur erreicht hatten. „Sie kommen dann eben später. So wie wir."

Er zückte ein Klemmbrett, während sein Bruder die kleinen Tester um sich herum versammelte. Es waren vier Kinder, drei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Stefanie hätte sich gewünscht, dass die beiden mit dem Testen warteten, bis sie ein funktionierendes Gegenmittel entwickelt hatten, aber sie waren der Ansicht, dass es schon einmal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung wäre, zu sehen, ob die Süßigkeit bei Menschen mit weniger Körpermasse stärker anschlug, als bei Erwachsenen. Sie hatte so viel blutnachbildenden Trank, wie sie unauﬀällig besorgen hatte können, dabei, aber konnte nicht von sich behaupten, sonderlich stolz darauf zu sein. Natürlich hatte sie ihn nicht gestohlen, sondern in aller Eile selbst gebraut, und doch wünschte sie, den Erstklässlern einen größeren Gefallen tun zu können, als nur das. Wenn es nur ein wirksames Gegenmittel geben würde…

„Also, so sieht es aus. Ein Stück Nougat für jeden und dann sollte eure Nase zu bluten anfangen. Wir haben hier jede Menge Taschentücher, damit ihr nicht alles vollblutet und Stefanie hat danach blutnachbildenden Trank für euch."

„Und was ist mit dem Gegenmittel?", fragte einer der Erstklässler, der schon bei allen anderen Testdurchläufen dabei gewesen und es nun gewohnt war, ein Gegenmittel zu bekommen.

„Das bekommt ihr sobald ihr blutet, aber macht euch keine Hoﬀnungen, dass es wirkt... Aber keine Angst, Nasenbluten tut nicht weh."

Die vier Kinder nahmen brav ihr Nasenblutnougat entgegen und steckten es sich in den Mund.

„Das ist lecker", stellte das Mädchen fest, kurz bevor ihr Taschentuch begann, sich rot zu färben. Stefanie beugte sich über Freds Schulter, um einen Blick auf die Tabelle zu erhaschen, während George die lila Hälfte, die das Gegenmittel darstellen sollte, verteilte.

Die Aufzeichnungen der Zwillinge waren in eine Sektion für Mädchen und eine für Jungen geteilt, beide waren weiter in Körpergewicht unterteilt, sodass es zumindest einen kleinen Überblick gab. Natürlich hatten sie im Moment nur Probanden für die kleinste Gewichtsklasse, außerdem hatten sie es an sich selbst getestet, was in eine der höheren ﬁel. Stefanie wusste, dass sie es gerne noch an anderen Schülern, als Erstklässlern testen wollten, aber noch keine bekommen hatte. Ihre Zweitklässler würde sie überreden können, das würde sicher schon helfen.

„Mir wird schlecht", brach es plötzlich aus der kleinen Erstkässlerin hervor und obwohl Fred, George und Stefanie alle sofort alarmiert hochsahen, war keiner von ihnen schnell genug, um sie aufzufangen, als sie zu Boden glitt.

„Zu viel Blut verloren oder kann kein Blut sehen", murmelte Fred und machte sich eine Notiz, während sein Bruder sich neben das Mädchen kniete und sie auf seinen Schoß zog. Ihr Taschentuch verrutschte und das Blut tropfte ungehindert auf seine Hose.

„Ich glaube fast eher, dass es letzteres war", meinte Stefanie, obwohl es eher Hoﬀnung, als Vermutung war. Es wäre kompliziert, verschiedene Dosierungen für verschiedene Altersklassen zu machen, und würde noch mehr Tests erfordern.

„Mir gehts gut", posaunte einer der männlichen Tester und Stefanie grinste ihn an.

„Danke", sagte sie ehrlich und ließ das Blut am Boden mit einem Zauberstabschlenker verschwinden.

„Mandy kann doch kein Blut sehen, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie umfallen wird aber sie wollte unbedingt das Geld", stöhnte ein anderer und die Zwillinge warfen sich einen Blick zu, der für Außenstehende nichtssagend sein mochte, Stefanie aber Erleichterung zeigte.

„Mandy, Mandy, warum hast du uns das nicht vorher gesagt?", fragte George und drückte der ohnmächtigen Kleinen ein neues Taschentuch an die Nase.

„Sie ist eben eine Gryﬃndor", seufzte Stefanie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie die anderen drei Tester, die alle noch sehr tapfer aussahen, musterte.

„Gehts noch?"

„Jah, ich bin doch kein Mädchen!"

„Ich würde, wenn ich es mir aussuchen müsste, ja auch die Kollapskekse nehmen", murmelte Stefanie, während der erste der Jungen sein Taschentuch beiseite legte und triumphierend den versiegelten Blutstrom präsentierte.

„Na, hat Mandy im Prinzip ja gemacht", gab Fred leise zurück, während er einen Haken auf das Pergament setzte. Stefanie verdrehte die Augen, während sie die Jungen mit blutnachbildendem Trank versorgte.

„Na, wie fühlst du dich?", hörte sie George sagen und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass auch Mandy aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht war. Sie war blass, aber schien eigentlich nicht unter allzu großer Blutarmut zu leiden.

„Ich wollte nicht umfallen!"

„Kein Problem, du bist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Hier, ein paar Schlucke davon und dann gehts zurück auf die Party..."

„Wartet, hier ist euer Geld..."

Stefanie, nicht sicher, ob sie angeblutet worden war, oder nicht, ging noch kurz in eine der auf dem Weg liegenden Toiletten und überprüfte ihr Spiegelbild, während die anderen vor gingen. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder zu ihnen stieß, ﬁel ihr auf, dass sie vergessen hatten, die blutumrandeten Nasen der Tester zu säubern.

„Seid ihr verrückt?", zischte Stefanie, als sie das sah. „Noch oﬀensichtlicher und ihr könnt es gleich hier machen!"

„Beruhig dich mal. Hermine schläft doch."

Und tatsächlich – Hermine saß auf einem Sessel und schien sich gerade ihren Träumen hinzugeben.

Am nächsten Tag, Samstag, hatten die Gryﬃndors ihr erstes Training, aber Stefanie hatte so viele Hausaufgaben, dass sie nicht dabei zusehen konnte. Später, gegen drei Uhr, saß sie immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb an ihrem Aufsatz für Verwandlung, als die Zwillinge endlich zurückkamen. Auch Angelina war bei ihnen und sie sah alles andere als glücklich aus.

„Na nu, ist was schief gegangen?", erkundigte Stefanie sich und ließ ihre Feder sinken.

„Schief gegangen? Schief gegangen?!" Aufgebracht ließ Angelina sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr fallen. „Ja, es ist etwas schief gegangen…nämlich ALLES!"

„Naja, jetzt übertreib mal nicht", murmelte George und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

„Eigentlich… es war so", erklärte Fred ihr dann. „Zuerst waren da Slytherins, die haben Ron komplett nervös gemacht. Er war unglaublich schlecht. Danach hat er Katie mit einem Quaﬀel ins Gesicht getroﬀen, sie hat geblutet und wir haben ihr die Lila Hälfte unseres Nasenblutnougats gegeben, aber das war gar nicht die lila Hälfte, sondern eine Blutblasenschote."

„Oh nein", entfuhr es Stefanie und sie schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Mund. „Und…?"

„Sie ist jetzt im Krankenﬂügel", murmelte Angelina nüchtern und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „So ein schlechtes Training hatten wir noch nie. Noch nie. Wood würde sich übergeben, wenn er das sehen müsste."

„Nanana, Alicia schreibt ihm das sowieso", sagte Stefanie, um die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern, aber es funktionierte nicht. Stattdessen verdüsterte sich Angelinas Blick.

„Toll…."

Sie stand auf und verschwand wortlos in Richtung Mädchenschlafsälen.

„Gut gemacht", lobte George sie und Stefanie schnaubte.

„Sagt der Richtige. Ich hab Katie keine Nasenblutschote gegeben."

„Nein, aber das hätte dir auch passieren können", murmelte Fred und warf dann einen Blick auf ihre Hausaufgaben. „Was ist das? Brauche ich das auch?"

„Hängt davon ab", gab sie zurück. „Wenn du Verwandlung besuchst, musst du das am Dienstag abgeben, ja."

„Dienstag? Dann hab ich ja noch Zeit. Mach ich am Montag."

„Na dann ist ja alles gut", spottete sie und nahm das Pergament, ehe er es nehmen konnte.

„Ich verstehs nicht. Drehen jetzt alle Mädchen durch? Zuerst Angelina und jetzt du?", fragte George und sah sie an, als wäre sie wirklich Schuld daran, dass Angelina verschwunden war.

„Erstens drehe ich nicht durch", erklärte sie und bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. „Und zweitens dreht Angelina auch nicht durch. Sie ist nur enttäuscht, weil das mit dem Training nicht so geklappt hat, wie sie sich gewünscht hätte. Das ist alles."

„Vielleicht…", begann George und schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, ob er das überhaupt sagen wollte, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Vielleicht solltest du mal nach ihr sehen."

„Nach ihr sehen?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Dann aber nickte sie. „Gut. Ich seh mal, wie es ihr geht."

Sie nahm ihre Sachen, packte sie in ihre Tasche und ging hinauf zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Sie fand Angelina in ihrem, wo sie mit geröteten Augen auf ihrem Bett saß und nicht gerade erfreut war, sie zu sehen.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie tonlos und vermied es, sie anzusehen.

„George wollte, dass ich nach dir sehe", antwortete Stefanie, in der Hoﬀnung, dass die Tatsache, dass er sich um sie sorgte, Angelina beruhigen würde. Anscheinend funktionierte es.

„Ach ja?" Ihre Miene hellte sich deutlich auf.

„Ja. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass du so – ", durchdrehst, hatte sie sagen wollen, aber unterdrückte es rechtzeitig. „Dass du so traurig bist."

„Das ist süß von ihm." Angelina versuchte sich an einem schwachen Lächeln. „Aber ich glaube, ich habe mich schon fast wieder beruhigt…. Ich versuche doch nur unser Team zum Sieg zu führen, das ist alles…"

„Ich weiß." Stefanie legte ihre Tasche auf den Boden und setzte sich zu Angelina. „Und das machst du auch großartig… sie müssen sich halt noch einspielen, ich meine… sie sind teilweise seit gestern im Team! Heute war euer erstes Training, das muss ja nicht gleich super verlaufen! Ihr schaﬀt das schon. Mit Fred und George hast du die besten Treiber, die es gibt und Harry ist ein weltklasse Sucher. Und du und Alicia, und vermutlich auch Katie, ihr seid super Jägerinnen. Jetzt muss sich nur noch Ron einspielen, dann wird das schon…"

Am Montagmorgen, nachdem Stefanie wieder eine Runde Joggen um den See über sich ergehen hatte lassen, ging sie gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen hinunter zum Frühstück. Es war noch nicht viel los, aber als wenig später die Posteulen kamen, war der Raum gut gefüllt.

Vor Stefanies Platz ließ sich ein Uhu nieder, der ihr den Tagespropheten brachte.

„Warum liest du das Schundblatt noch?", erkundigte George sich und sah die Zeitung an, als hätte sie ihn gebissen.

„Naja, um zu wissen, was das Ministerium so treibt, natürlich. Oh…." Sie verstummte, denn sie hatte das Titelblatt gesehen.

Dort prangte ein Bild von niemand geringeres als Umbridge.

„Seht mal", ﬂüsterte sie und zeigte es ihnen.

MINISTERIUM STREBT AUSBILDUNGSREFORM AN

DOLORES UMBRIDGE IN DAS NEU GESCHAFFENE

AMT DER GROSSINQUISiTORIN BERUFEN

„Hä?", fragte George und zog die Zeitung an sich, um es noch einmal zu lesen. „Großinquisitorin? Was ist denn das bitte?"

„Lass mich lesen", bat Stefanie und nahm ihm die Zeitung wieder ab. Dann las sie laut vor: „In einem überraschenden Schritt hat das Zaubereiministerium gestern Abend ein neues Gesetz verabschiedet, das ihm ein beispielloses Maß an Verfügungsgewalt über die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gewährt.

‚Der Minister ist seit geraumer Zeit zusehends beunruhigt über die Vorgänge in Hogwarts', erklärte Percy Weasley, der Juniorassistent des Ministers. ‚Er reagiert nun auf die kritischen Stimmen besorgter Eltern, die den Eindruck haben, dass sich die Schule in eine Richtung entwickelt, die sie nicht gutheißen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal in den letzten Wochen, dass Cornelius Fudge, der Minister, mit Hilfe neuer Gesetze Verbesserungen an der Zauberschule herbeiführte. Erst am 30. August wurde der Ausbildungserlass Nummer 22 verabschiedet, der für den Fall, dass der gegenwärtige Schulleiter nicht in der Lage ist, einen Kandidaten für eine Lehrstelle vorzuweisen, gewährleistet, dass das Ministerium eine geeignete Person auswählen kann.

‚Dies ist der Grund, weshalb Dolores Umbridge zum Mitglied des Lehrpersonals in Hogwarts ernannt wurde', sagte Weasley gestern Abend. ‚Dumbledore konnte niemanden ﬁnden, deshalb hat der Minister Umbridge berufen, und natürlich war sie sofort erfolgreich – "

Die Zwillinge schnaubten verächtlich „Erfolgreich? Was soll das heißen?"

„Das wirst du gleich hören, wenn du mich nicht unterbrichst", wies Stefanie Fred zurecht und räusperte sich, jedoch ohne in irgendeiner Art und Weise wie Umbridge zu klingen.

„Und natürlich war sofort erfolgreich, indem sie den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste völlig umkrempelte und dem Minister jetzt aus der unmittelbaren Praxis heraus berichten kann, was wirklich in Hogwarts vor sich geht.'

Diesem letzten Aufgabengebiet hat das Ministerium nun mit dem Ausbilderungserlass Nummer 23 auch formal Rechnung getragen und das neue Amt eines Großinquisitors für Hogwarts geschaﬀen.

‚Dies ist ein spannender neuer Abschnitt im Plan des Ministers, sich dem entgegenzustemmen, was manche als 'sinkendes Niveau in Hogwarts bezeichnen', so Weasley. ‚Die Inquisitorin wird die Befugnis haben, den Unterricht ihrer Kollegen zu inspizieren und sicherzustellen, dass er den Erwartungen entspricht. Professor Umbridge wurde diese Position zusätzlich zu ihrem Lehramt angeboten und wir freuen uns mitteilen zu können, dass sie sich dazu bereit erklärt hat.'" Stefanie unterbrach sich selbst und mit missmutiger Miene sagte sie: „Oh ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und Percy ist ja so ein Idiot!"

Sie schnaubte und auch die Zwillinge wirkten wenig begeistert. Stefanie strich die Zeitung glatt und begann, weiterzulesen: „Die Reformschritte des Ministeriums stießen bei Eltern von Hogwarts-Schülern auf begeisterte Zustimmung.

‚Mir ist viel leichter ums Herz, jetzt, da ich weiß, dass Dumbledore einer fairen und vorurteilslosen Beurteilung unterzogen wird', sagte Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, gestern Abend auf seinem Landsitz in Wiltshire. ‚Viele von uns, denen das wohlverstandene Interesse unserer Kinder ein echtes Anliegen ist, waren in Sorge über einige von Dumbeldores launenhaften Entscheidungen, während der letzten Jahre und sind nun froh zu wissen, dass das Ministerium die Lage im Auge behält.'

Zu diesen launenhaften Entscheidungen gehören zweifellos umstrittene Stellenbesetzungen, von denen wir in dieser Zeitung bereits berichteten, darunter die Einstellung des Werwolfs Remus Lupin, des Halbriesen Rubeus Hagrid und des unter Wahnvorstellungen leidenden Ex-Auroren ‚Mad-Eye' Moody.

Natürlich sind Gerüchte im Umlauf, wonach Albus Dumbledore, einst Ganz hohes Tier der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung und Großmeister des Zaubergamots, der Aufgabe, die angesehene Hogwarts-Schule zu leiten, nicht mehr gewachsen ist. ‚Ich denke, die Ernennung eines Inquisitors ist nur der erste Schritt, um dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Hogwarts einen Schulleiter bekommt, dem wir all wieder Vertrauen schenken können', ließ ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums gestern Abend verlauten.

Die langjährigen Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, Griselda Marchbanks und Tiberius Ogden, traten aus Protest gegen die Einführung eines Inquisitoramts für Hogwarts zurück."

„Wenigsten zwei, die denken können", grummelte Fred, der die Arme verschränkt hatte und beinahe wütend aussah.

Stefanie nickte mit ﬁnsterer Miene und fuhr fort: „'Hogwarts ist eine Schule, keine Außenstelle für Cornelius Fudges Ministerium', erklärte Madam Marchbanks. ‚Dies ist ein empörender Versuch, Albus Dumbeldore zu schädigen'.

(Einen ausführlichen Bericht über Madam Marchbanks' angebliche Beziehung zu aufrührerischen Koboldgruppen ﬁnden sie auf Seite 17.)"

Stefanie ließ die Zeitung sinken und legte sie weg. „Das ist eine Frechheit! Eine absolute Frechheit!"

„Ja, jetzt haben wir die Umbridge noch mehr am Hals", murmelte George und seufzte.

„Nein, ich meine, dass sie Madam Marchbanks unglaubwürdig machen wollen, indem sie sie mit Kobolden in Verbindung bringen!"

Fred gluckste. „Ich ﬁnds dann doch schlimmer, dass Umbridge Lehrer inspizieren kann."

„Jaaah… ja", gab Stefanie zu und schenkte sich ein Glas Milch ein. „Ja, es ist nicht gerade optimal. Ich meine… es läuft alles darauf hinaus, dass sie die Kontrolle über Hogwarts gewinnen und Dumbledore schlecht machen, oder? Als nächstes, mit Ausbildungserlass Nummer 24, erlauben sie ihr sein Amt einzunehmen, oder so."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, dann ﬁel ihr Blick auf die Uhr. „Leute, ich muss zu Kräuterkunde, wir sehen uns in Zauberkunst."

„Ja, bis dann."

Der Kräuterkundeunterricht verlief vollkommen ereignislos, aber als sie später zu Zauberkunst kam, sah sie bereits Umbridge, die mit ihrer hässlichen rosa Strickjacke und einem Klemmbrett vor der Türe wartete und leise vor sich hinsummte.

„Oh nein", murmelte Stefanie, als sie sie erblickte und die Zwillinge, die gerade neben sie getreten waren, stöhnten.

„Nicht die. Ich dachte, es reicht, wenn wir sie am Nachmittag ertragen müssen."

Umbridge sah auf und lächelte, sagte aber nichts. In diesem Moment kam zum Glück Flitwick, der vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Ach, Professor Umbridge", begrüßte er sie. „Ich habe Ihre Notiz erhalten."

„Sehr schön", antwortete sie und trat als Erste ins Klassenzimmer. Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich hinten in eine Ecke, was Stefanie dazu bewog, den erstbesten Zwilling beim Arm zu packen und weiter nach vorne zu ziehen, um möglichst weit von ihr entfernt zu sitzen. So saßen sie ausnahmsweise einmal in der allerersten Reihe.

„Wow, nette Aussicht hier", stellte Fred fest und grinste. „Und man muss sie nicht ansehen und wenn sie sich räuspert, hört man es als Letzter. Gut ausgesucht."

Stefanie schnitt eine Grimasse, während Flitwick auf seinen Bücherstapel stieg, um unterrichten zu können.

„Nun", quiekte er, „heute fangen wir mit einem sehr anspruchsvollen und auch sehr schwierigem Zauber an, der jedoch bei den UTZ-Prüfungen gefragt werden wird."

Umbridge räusperte sich und sofort sah er sie freundlich an. „Bitte?"

„Nun, ich hätte kurz ein paar Fragen, ehe Sie weitermachen", erklärte sie und nahm eine Feder, um mitschreiben zu können.

„Wie lange unterrichten Sie schon hier?"

„Über 40 Jahre, Professor Umbridge", antwortete er, ohne zu zögern und sie notierte es sich.

Als sie nichts mehr sagte, fuhr er mit dem Unterricht fort. „Wie bereits erwähnt, ein Zauber, der bei den UTZ-Prüfungen sehr oft gefragt wird. Es handelt sich dabei um den Desillusionierungszauber. Er ist nicht einfach, sagen wir lieber, dass er sehr schwer ist, aber richtig ausgeführt, wird er Sie unsichtbar machen."

Fred stieß Stefanie kurz mit dem Ellbogen an. „Wie cool wär das denn? Schleich dich nachts raus und niemand sieht dich…"

„Natürlich macht dieser Zauber nicht wirklich unsichtbar – eher passt er Sie perfekt Ihrer Umgebung an. Sie werden feststellen, dass nicht viele in der Lage sind, diesen Zauber präzise auszuführen, aber ich habe die Hoﬀnung, dass Sie zu jenen gehören werden, die am Ende Ihrer Schulausbildung fähig sind, sich unsichtbar zu machen."

Also begannen sie damit, zu üben. Stefanie und Fred versuchten abwechselnd, den jeweils anderen unsichtbar zu machen, und genau wie die Sache mit der Verwandlung von Menschen, war es alles andere als leicht. Am Ende der Stunde hatte Stefanie es immerhin geschaﬀt, Freds vom Kopf bis zur Gürtellinie unsichtbar zu machen, während er sie leicht durchscheinend gezaubert hatte. Aber zumindest das Wieder-sichtbar-machen funktionierte bei beiden hervorragend.

Während des Unterrichts warfen sie immer wieder unauﬀällige Blicke zu Umbridge, doch die sah nur selten auf und die meiste Zeit über notierte sie sich irgendetwas auf ihrem Klemmbrett.

Als Flitwick die Stunde schon beenden wollte, stand Umbridge noch einmal auf und wandte sich an Alicia.

„Nur noch eine kurze Frage: Wie ist der Unterricht sonst so?"

„Oh", machte Alicia, überrascht, dass sie gefragt worden war. „Sehr gut. Er ist wirklich immer sehr gut. Professor Flitwick kann hervorragend erklären und er ist ein unglaublich guter Zauberer. Wenn wir etwas falsch machen, weiß er immer, wo unsere Fehler liegen und hilft uns, uns zu verbessern. Er ist wirklich ein klasse Lehrer." Sie nickte, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen und Umbridge kritzelte sich etwas auf ihr Klemmbrett.

„Gut, ich danke Ihnen. Sie werden das Ergebnis der Inspektion in etwa 10 Tagen erfahren."

Dann durften sie endlich zum Mittagessen gehen.

„Ich sags dir, Flitwick ist echt gut, da kann sie nichts dagegen machen, aber ich glaube, sie wirft jeden raus, der ihr nicht passt."

„Trelawney würd sich anbieten", murmelte George und sie traten in die Große Halle. Sie erblickten Harry, Ron und Hermine und weil neben der Gruppe noch so viel Platz war, steuerten sie auf sie zu. Als sie direkt hinter ihnen waren, hörten sie, wie Ron sagte: „Ich hab ein ‚M'. Zufrieden?"

„Aber dafür muss man sich nicht schämen", sagte Fred und setzte sich neben Harry. Stefanie nahm zwischen ihm und George Platz, während er weiter sagte: „Nichts auszusetzen, an einem guten, gesunden ‚M'."

„Aber ‚M' steht doch für…", begann Hermine und Lee antwortete für sie.

„'Mies', ja, schon, aber immer noch besser als ‚S', oder? ‚Schrecklich'?"

Hermine begann inzwischen sämtliche Noten durchzugehen: „Also, die Spitzennote ist ‚O', für ‚Ohnegleichen'."

„Die einzige Note, die Stefanie je gesehen hat", grinste Fred und schenkte sich einen Teller Suppe ein, während sie ihn mit dem Ellbogen anstieß und er beinahe verschüttete, was in der Suppenkelle gewesen war.

„Was denn? Stimmt doch."

„Und danach kommt ein ‚A'", fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort und George korrigierte sie.

„Nein, ‚E'. ‚E' für ‚Erwartungen übertroﬀen'. Ich hab immer gedacht, Fred und ich sollten ein ‚E' in allem kriegen, weil wir die Erwartungen schon übertroﬀen haben, als wir zu den Prüfungen aufgetaucht waren."

Sie alle lachten, außer Hermine, die unbedingt weiter durchkauen wollte, was für Noten es gab.

„Also, nach ‚E' kommt ein ‚A' für ‚Annehmbar' und das braucht man mindestens, um die Prüfung zu bestehen, richtig?"

„Ja", sagte Fred und tauchte fast sein ganzes Brötchen in seine Suppe, um es mit einem einzigen Mal herunterzuschlucken.

„Vielfraß", murmelte Stefanie, die ihr Brot zerkrümelte und die kleinen Stückchen in ihre Suppe warf, um sie mit dem Löﬀel herauszuﬁschen.

„Dann kommt ein ‚M' für ‚Mies' und ein ‚S' für ‚Schrecklich'", vollendete Ron und hob seine Arme, wie zu einer Siegerpose.

„Und dann ein ‚T'", erinnerte sein Bruder ihn und Hermine sah ihn bestürzt an. „'T'? Noch schlechter als ‚S'? Was um Himmels Willen soll ‚T' bedeuten?"

„Troll", sagte George ungerührt und Harry lachte auf, vermutlich weil er es für einen Spaß hieß. Nach einer kurzen Stille, fragte Fred: „Habt ihr schon eine Unterrichtsinspektion gehabt?"

„Nein. Und ihr?" Hermine nahm sich ebenfalls ein Brot und begann damit, das ihrer Suppe aufzuwischen, was am Tellerrand klebte.

„Gerade eben, vor dem Essen. In Zauberkunst", erzählte George und zog den Wasserkrug zu sich. Als er bemerkte, dass es Wasser, und nicht Kürbissaft war, schob er ihn wieder von sich und suchte den Tisch nach dem richtigen Krug ab.

„Wie wars?", fragen Harry und Hermine wie aus einem Mund und Fred zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ging so. Umbridge hing nur in einer Ecke rum und hat sich Notizen gemacht. Ihr kennt ja Flitwick, er hat sie wie einen Gast behandelt und sich oﬀenbar gar nicht stören lasen. Sie hat nicht viel gesagt. Hat Alicia ein paar Fragen gestellt, wie der Unterricht sonst immer sei, und Alicia hat ihr erklärt, er sei wirklich gut, und das wars dann."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Flitwick eine schlechte Note verpasst kriegt", sagte George, „normalerweise bringt er doch alle ganz ordentlich durch die Prüfungen."

„Wen habt ihr am Nachmittag?", erkundigte Fred sich und Harry antwortete: „Trelawney – "

„Ein ‚T' wie es im Buche steht."

„ – Und Umbridge persönlich."

„Na, dann sei ein braver Junge und halt sich heute bei ihr zurück. Angelina schnappt noch über, wenn du schon wieder das Training verpasst."

Und das tat sie. Am nächsten Morgen, als Stefanie mit ihr zusammen vom Joggen zurückkam, und sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Mariechen trafen, die ihnen erzählte, Harry habe sich eine weitere Woche Nachsitzen eingehandelt, explodierte sie beinahe.

„Er hat was? Er hat WAS?!"

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und stürmte hinauf in den Schlafsaal. Als Stefanie ebenfalls dort ankam, hatte sie bereits geduscht und rannte schon wieder nach unten.

So musste Stefanie sich das Geschrei nicht anhören, von dem sie ihr später erzählte.

„Ich hab ihn so zur Schnecke gemacht, dass McGonagall mir Punkte abgezogen hat! Und am Ende sagte sie, ich solle mein Kampfgeschrei auf das Quidditchfeld beschränken, sonst würds mit meinem Posten als Kapitän übel aussehen."

Mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck beugte nahm sie ihre Tasche und warf sie sich über die Schulter. „Ätzend."


	95. Ein besonderes Hogsmeade-Wochenende

**94\. Ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende der besonderen Art**

Der September verging, ohne, dass noch sonderlich aufregende Dinge geschehen wären. Alicia und Angelina verbrachten zunehmend mehr Zeit mit der Sechstklässlerin Katie Bell, die nun ja auch im Quidditchteam war, und Stefanie, die sich ein wenig übergangen fühlte, die Zeit, die sie nun nicht mit ihnen verbrachte, bei den Zwillingen, die sich darüber zu freuen schienen.

Das erste Oktoberwochenende sollte ein Hogsmeadewochende sein und sie alle freuten sich schon darauf. Fred und George, weil sie unbedingt ein paar Sachen für ihre Scherzartikel kaufen mussten und Stefanie, weil sie das Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft und einer Umbridge-freien Umgebung verspürte.

Am Mittwoch vor dem Wochenende, saß sie gerade mit den Zwillingen zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Hermine sich zu ihnen setzte.

Stefanie sah überrascht, die Zwillinge misstrauisch auf. „Wir machen nichts Illegales", sagte George sofort. „Hausaufgaben sind total legal."

„Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich euch ermahnen will", erwiderte Hermine und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. „Und eigentlich wollte Ron mit euch sprechen, aber der ist grad beschäftigt. Hört zu, ihr ﬁndet Umbridge doch genauso ätzend wie ich, oder?"

„Vermutlich noch einen Tick ätzender", stimmte Stefanie ihr zu und Hermine schnaubte.

„Nein, noch ätzender geht nicht. Aber egal. Sie bringt uns nichts bei, außer langweiliger Theorie, mit der keiner was anfangen kann und sie ist die mit Abstand furchtbarste Person, die mir einfällt. Wir haben diese Jahr unsere ZAGs, ihre eure UTZs und wie sollen wir die bestehen, wenn wir keinen einzigen dieser Zauber je ausgeführt haben? Deswegen haben wir uns überlegt, eine Schülergruppe zu gründen, in der wir uns selbst Zauber beibringen. Natürlich geheim", fügte sie hinzu und beobachtete gespannt ihre Reaktion.

Stefanie war zuerst überrascht, dann jedoch ziemlich begeistert davon, genau wie die Zwillinge. „Das klingt super!"

„Zeigen wirs der Kröte!"

„Ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei!"

„Oh, sehr gut", sagte Hermine und sah erleichtert aus. „Dann treﬀen wir uns am Samstag im Eberkopf. Ich hab den anderen derweil gesagt um 10, ich hoﬀe, dass passt euch."

„Klar, wird gehen."

„Aber du, Hermine", sagte Stefanie, als sie schon aufstehen wollte.

„Ja?" Sie setzte sich wieder hin.

„Wer ist denn noch so dabei?"

„Ah, nur ein paar Leute, von denen ich dachte, sie wären interessiert. Derweil zum Beispiel Ginny, deine Schwester, Micheal Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Terri Boot und Alicia, Angelina und Katie. Aber wir fragen noch mehr Leute", erklärte sie und Stefanie nickte.

„Okay, wollt nur wissen, ob ich ein weiteres Geheimnis vor meiner Schwester haben muss." Sie grinste, während Hermine sich wieder erhob und zurück zu dem Stuhl ging, in dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte, wo sie an etwas strickte, dass wie seltsame Hüte aussah.

„Eine Gruppe, um Zauber zu lernen…klingt ziemlich vielversprechend, meint ihr nicht?", fragte Fred und Stefanie nickte.

„Doch. Ich frage mich nur, wer unser Lehrer sein wird…"

„Natürlich wir selbst.. einfach immer ausprobieren", schlug George vor und machte eine Bewegung, als würde er sich duellieren.

„Jaaah, dann will ich unbedingt mit dir zusammenarbeiten", unkte sie und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Auf jeden Fall müssen wir zuerst noch zu Zonkos, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

„Mhm", machte Stefanie, die kein Freund von Zonkos war.

„Achja, du magst Zonkos ja nicht. Ich hoﬀe, unser Laden wird dir sympathischer sein", grinste Fred und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt." Sie warf einen Blick auf Angelina, Alicia und Katie, die gerade hereingekommen waren. „Vielleicht machen die was Interessantes … wenn sie mich dabei haben wollen. Sonst werd ich mich halt überwinden und doch mit zu Zonkos gehen."

„Oder vorne warten", schlug George vor, aber das wollte Stefanie nicht.

Als sie Angelina am Abend, als sie schon in ihren Betten fragten, ob sie mit ihnen mitgehen konnte, sagte diese sofort zu.

„Klar. Ich hab gehört, du kommst nachher mit… du weißt schon." Mehr konnte sie dazu nicht sagen, weil Patricia und Kyra auch im Raum waren.

„Ja, tue ich." Stefanie drehte sich auf die andere Bettseite, sodass sie Alicia ansehen hätte können, wären da nicht die Vorhänge gewesen.

„Gut. Wir haben uns überlegt, vorher in den Honigtopf zu schauen, Katie will ihrer Mum diese Lakritzzauberstäbe schicken."

„Ja, okay", sagte Stefanie und versuchte, den kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen zu ignorieren. Sie durfte mit ihnen mit, es war okay. Und es war egal, dass Katie auch dabei war. Quidditch verband eben. Sie waren immer noch ihre Freundinnen, immerhin ging sie jeden verdammten Tag mit Angelina joggen.

Der Samstag brach klar, aber windig an und während dem Joggen ﬂogen Angelina und Stefanie die Haare nur so um die Ohren. Gegen acht gingen sie dann in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken, wo sich Angelina aber zu Katie und Alicia setzte, während Stefanie sich bei Lee und den Zwillingen niederließ.

„Na, wie ist das Wetter so?", fragte Fred nach und strich Marmelade auf seinen Toast. Stefanie wartete, bis er fertig war, dann nahm sie ihm das Glas Marmelade ab.

„Es war herbstlich. Der Wind ist der Horror, aber es wird nicht regnen."

„Kalt?"

„Geht." Sie biss seufzend von ihrem Toast ab und war mit ihren Gedanken schon inmitten der süßen Welt des Honigtopfes. Vielleicht danach ein Butterbier im Eberkopf und dann ein Abstecher anderswohin ... ja, es könnte ein netter Tag werden.

Nach dem Essen stellte sie sich zusammen mit den drei Jungen an, um ihre Namen von Filch abhaken zu lassen, dann jedoch wartete sie auf Alicia, Katie und Angelina.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie die drei, die sie anstrahlten.

„Wir hatten schon Angst, du würdest die Gesellschaft der Jungs unserer vorziehen – wo es bei uns eigentlich viel spannender ist, weil wir über statt mit Jungs reden." Angelina zwinkerte und hakte sich bei Stefanie ein.

„Ja? Dann bin ich sicher hier, weil ihr von mir wissen wollt, ob Fred und George bunte oder graue Unterhosen tragen", witzelte sie und die drei ﬁngen zu kichern an.

„Sag bloß, du weißt das."

„Selbst wenn", antwortete Stefanie und lächelte verschmitzt. „Dann würde ich es euch nicht verraten. Wer will schon wissen, dass Jungs Unterhosen mit kleinen Quidditch-Bällen drauf tragen?"

Das brachte sie alle zum lachen und Stefanie musste zugeben, dass Katie eine Bereicherung für ihre Runde war. Sie war lustig, verstand Spaß, war in keiner Art und Weise anmaßend und überhaupt sehr sympathisch.

Als sie schließlich gegen 10 Uhr in den Eberkopf traten, schlug ihnen nicht nur schlechte Luft, sondern auch Stimmengewirr entgegen. Sie waren nicht die Ersten. Am Tisch um Harry, Ron und Hermine standen schon Neville, Dean und Lavender, die Patil Zwillinge, zwei Ravenclaw Mädchen aus der Sechsten und Luna Lovegood, die in Maries Jahrgang war, und angeblich recht nett, aber komisch sein sollte.

Kaum waren sie am Tisch angekommen, kamen auch schon die kleinen Creevey-Brüder, vier Huﬄepuﬀs, Ginny, Marie mit Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein und Terri Boot, sowie ein weiterer Huﬀelpuﬀ und am Ende endlich Fred, George und Lee, voll gepackt mit Tüten von Zonkos.

Ron holte ihnen alle Stühle und der Wirt sah aus, als hätte er noch nie so viele Leute auf einmal in seinem Pub gehabt.

Fred trat an den Tresen und zählte rasch, wie viele sie waren, als er sagte. „Hi, können wir bitte…siebenundzwanzig Butterbier haben?"

Zuerst glaubte Stefanie, der Wirt wäre wütend, weil er gerade Bier verkauft hatte, dann warf er das Geschirrtuch beiseite, mit dem er gerade einen staubigen Krug gesäubert, oder eher noch schmutziger gemacht, hatte, und ging, um die Flaschen zu holen. Fred nahm sie und verteilte sie grinsend.

„Prost. Und rückt alle das Geld raus, dafür hab ich nicht genug."

„Natürlich nicht, weil du nämlich Zonkos leer gekauft hast", neckte Stefanie ihn, als sie ihm die zwei Sickel in die Hand drückte. Er grinste und nahm noch mehr Geld entgegen.

„Kann sein. Aber du würdest dich wundern, wofür das noch gut sein wird…"

Er setzte sich neben sie, als er alles beisammen hatte, und George ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Langsam wurde es leiser und alle Augen richteten sich auf Harry.

„Ähm", sagte Hermine und klang ziemlich aufgeregt. „Nun – ähm – hi."

Stefanie wandte sich ihr zu und sah sie neugierig an.

„Nun…ähm… ja, ihr wisst, warum ihr hier seid. Ähm… also, Harry hatte die Idee – besser gesagt ich hatte die Idee – dass es gut wäre, wenn Leute, die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen möchten – und ich meine wirklich lernen, versteht ihr, nicht den Stuss, den Umbridge mit uns macht – weil das niemand Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nennen kann" – („Das kannst du laut sagen", warf Anthony Goldstein ein und Stefanie verspürte unwillkürlich ein wenig mehr Sympathie für ihn.) – „Also, ich dachte, es wäre gut, wenn wir, nun, die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen würden."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu. „Und damit meine ich lernen, wie wir uns richtig verteidigen, nicht nur in der Theorie, sondern in dem wir tatsächlich zaubern – "

„Du willst doch auch deine ZAG-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bestehen, wette ich?", sagte Michael Corner, den Stefanie weniger nett fand.

„Natürlich will ich das", antwortete Hermine. „Aber ich will noch mehr, nämlich richtig ausgebildet sein in Verteidigung, weil … weil …" Sie holte tief Luft, ehe sie es herausbrachte: „…weil Lord Voldemort zurück ist."

Die Reaktion, die die Nennung des Namens auslöste, war abgesehbar gewesen. Eines der Ravenclaw Mädchen bekleckerte sich mit Butterbier, ein paar keuchten auf und schauderten.

„Nun…das ist jedenfalls der Plan. Wenn ihr mitmachen wollt, müssen wir entscheiden, wie wir – "

„Wo ist der Beweis, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist?", fragte ein blonder Huﬄepuﬀ angriﬀslustig.

„Nun, Dumbledore glaubt es – ", meinte Hermine zögernd.

„Du meinst, Dumbledore glaubt ihm." Er zeigte auf Harry.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?", fragte Ron grob und hochmütig antwortete der Junge: „Zacharias Smith. Und ich glaube, wir haben das Recht zu erfahren, weshalb er behauptet, Du-weißt-schon-wer sei zurück."

„Sieh mal, darum sollte es bei dem Treﬀen eigentlich nicht gehen", gab Hermine zu bedenken, aber Harry unterbrach sie.

„Ist schon gut Hermine. Weshalb ich behaupte, Du-weißt-schon-wer wäre zurück? Ich habe ihn gesehen. Aber Dumbledore hat letztes Jahr der ganzen Schule erklärt, was passiert ist, und wenn du ihm nicht geglaubt hast, dann wirst du mir auch nicht glauben, und ich verschwende keinen Nachmittag mit dem Versuch, irgendjemanden zu überzeugen."

Er sah den Huﬄepuﬀ oﬀen, aber nicht gerade freundlich an. Vermutlich dachte er, sie wären alle nur hier, um das zu hören.

„Dumbledore hat letztes Jahr nur gesagt", begann Zacharias ein wenig abweisend, „dass Cedric Diggory von Du-weißt-schon-wem getötet worden wäre und dass du die Leiche nach Hogwarts zurückgebracht hättest. Er hat uns keine Einzelheiten genannt, er hat uns nicht genau gesagt, wie Diggory ermordet wurde, und ich denke, wir alle würden gerne wissen - "

„Wenn ihr gekommen seid, um genau zu erfahren, wie es ist, wenn Voldemort jemanden ermordet, kann ich euch nicht helfen", erklärte Harry, inzwischen ziemlich wütend. „Ich möchte nicht über Cedric Diggory reden, klar? Also, wenn ihr deshalb hier seid, dann verschwindet ihr am besten wieder."

„Also…", griﬀ Hermine das eigentlich Thema vorsichtig wieder auf, nachdem einige ein wenig schuldbewusst dreingeblickt hatten. „Also…wie ich schon sagte… Wenn ihr lernen wollt, wie ihr euch verteidigen könnt, dann müssen wir besprechen, wie wir vorgehen, wie oft wir uns treﬀen wollen und wo wir – "

„Stimmt es", fragte ein Mädchen plötzlich, „dass du einen Patronus zustande bringst.?"

„Ja", sagte Harry desinteressiert.

„Einen gestaltlichen Patronus?"

„Ähm –du kennst nicht zufälligerweise Madam Bones, oder?", fragte er aus irgendeinem Grund.

Das Mädchen schien zu wissen warum, denn es lächelte. „Sie ist meine Tante. Ich bin Susan Bones. Sie hat mir von deiner Anhörung erzählt. Also – ist es wirklich wahr? Du erzeugst einen Hirsch als Patronus?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry.

„Ist ja irre, Harry!", rief Lee, der oﬀenbar tief beeindruckt war. Stefanie dachte an ihren eigenen Patronus und fragte sich, warum sie nicht auch so ein großes Tier, sondern nur eine Wildkatze hatte. Aber dann tat sie das als Lächerlichkeit beiseite.

„Das hab ich nicht gewusst!"

„Mum hat Ron gesagt, er soll es nicht rumerzählen", erklärte Freed und grinste Harry an. „Sie meinte, du hättest ohnehin schon genug Aufmerksamkeit deswegen."

„Da hat sie nicht Unrecht", murmelte Harry und ein paar Leute lachten.

„Und hast du einen Basilisken mit diesem Schwert aus Dumbeldores Büro getötet?", fragte Terri Boot nach.

„Das hat mir eines dieser Portraits erzählt, als ich letztes Jahr bei ihm war…."

„Ähm – ja, habe ich", meinte Harry ein wenig ausweichend.

„Und im ersten Schuljahr", nahm Neville Harrys Spur des Ruhms wieder auf, während alle ziemlich bewundernd aussahen, „hat er den Stein der Meisen gerettet – "

„ – der Weisen", verbesserte Hermine ihn zischend.

„Ja, genau – vor Ihr-wisst-schon-wem", schloss Neville und die Gesichter wurden noch faszinierter.

„Und nicht zu vergessen", ﬁel einem der Ravenclaw Mädchen ein, „Nicht zu vergessen, die ganzen Aufgabe, die er letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier lösen musste – an Drachen und Wassermenschen und einer Acromantula vorbeizukommen und so weiter…"

„Hört mal….", warf Harry ein und schlagartig wurde das Gemurmel leise. „…ich ….ich möchte nicht so klingen, als versuchte ich, bescheiden zu sein, oder so, aber…ich hatte bei alldem eine Menge Hilfe."

„Bei dem Drachen hattest du keine", erwiderte Michael Corner prompt. „Da bist du wirklich cool geﬂogen…"

„Ja…schon", gab Harry zu.

„Und diesen Sommer hat dir keiner geholfen, die Dementoren zu verjagen", erinnerte Susan Bones ihn.

„Nein, nein, okay, ich weiß, manches hab ich ohne Hilfe geschaﬀt, aber was ich eigentlich sagen will ist – "

„Weichst du aus wie ein Wiesel, weil du uns nichts von diesen Sachen beibringen willst?", fragte Smith, der einfach unausstehlich zu sein schien. Zuerst wollte er alles über die schreckliche Rückkehr von Voldemort wissen und jetzt plötzlich doch etwas lernen.

„Wie wärs", schlug Ron grob vor, „wenn du endlich mal die Klappe hälst."

Zacharias wurde ein wenig rot.

„Na ja, wir sind alle hier, damit wir was von ihm lernen, und jetzt erzählt er uns, dass er im Grunde nichts davon kann", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen und nun wurden Fred und George wütend.

„Das hat er nicht gesagt", fauchte Fred und George fragte boshaft: „Willst du vielleicht, dass wir dir mal die Ohren ausputzen?"

Dabei zog er ein langes und lebensgefährlich aussehendes Metallinstrument aus einer der Zonkos-Tüten.

„Oder sonst was von dir, wir sind echt nicht zimperlich, wo wir das hinstecken."

Stefanie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu lachen, und konzentrierte sich auf Hermine, die rasch sagte. „Ja, schön, wir müssen weitermachen … die Frage ist, sind wir uns einig, dass wir bei Harry Unterricht nehmen?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich breit. George schwenkte das Metall-Teil hin und her, was vielleicht seinen Teil dazu beitrug.

„Gut. Nun, dann ist die nächste Frage, wie oft wir uns treﬀen. Ehrlich gesagt, weniger als einmal in der Woche hat wohl keinen Sinn", begann Hermine sichtlich erleichtert, bis Angelina sie unterbrach.

„Warte mal. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir unserem Quidditch-Training nicht in die Quere kommen…"

„Ja", nickte das Ravenclaw Mädchen, dass sie an Harrys Turniererfolg erinnerte hatte. Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die mit Cedric am Weihnachtsball gewesen war.

„Unserem auch nicht."

„Auch unserem nicht", sagte Zacharias.

„Ich bin sicher, wir ﬁnden einen Abend, an dem alle können", meinte Hermine ein wenig ungeduldig. „Aber versteht ihr, das ist ziemlich wichtig, immerhin geht es darum, dass wir uns gegen V-Voldemorts Todesser verteidigen können."

„Gut gesagt", stimmte ein Huﬄepuﬀ zu. „Ich persönlich halte es für äußerst wichtig, vielleicht noch wichtiger, als alles andere, was wir dieses Jahr tun, einschließlich der ZAG-Prüfungen!"

Er sah auﬀordernd in die Runde, und als niemand einen Einwand hervorbrachte, sprach er weiter. „Ich persönlich begreife nicht, warum das Ministerium uns in dieser schwierigen Zeit eine so unbrauchbare Lehrerin vorsetzt. Oﬀensichtlich wollen sie nicht wahrhaben, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer zurück ist, aber uns eine Lehrerin zu schicken, die uns im Ernst daran hindern will, defensive Zauber einzusetzen – "

„Wir glauben , der Grund, warum Umbridge nicht will, dass wir in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ausgebildet werden", erkärte Hermine, „Ist der, dass sie irgendeine…irgendeine Wahnidee hat, dass Dumbledore seine Schüler zu einer Art Probatarmee aufstellen könnte. Sie denkt, er würde uns gegen das Ministerium ins Feld führen."

„Lächerlich", murmelte Stefanie, während die anderen verblüﬀt wirkten.

„Ja, das passt zusammen", erhob plötzlich Luna Lovegood die Stimme. „Schließlich hat auch Cornelius Fudge eine Privatarmee."

„Was?", fragte Harry ein wenig entsetzt.

„Ja, eine Armee aus Heliopathen", nickte Luna überzeugt.

„Nein, hat er nicht!", fauchte Hermine sie an, doch Luna sagte schlicht: „Doch, hat er."

„Was sind Heliopathen?", erkundigte Neville sich arglos.

„Das sind Feuergeister. Riesige große Flammenwesen, die übers Land galoppieren und alles niederbrennen, was ihnen – ", versuchte sie zu erklären, doch Hermine ﬁel ihr grob ins Wort.

„Es gibt sie nicht, Neville."

„Oh, doch! Es gibt sie!", rief Luna, inzwischen nicht mehr so sanftmütig.

„Tut mir Leid, aber wo ist der Beweis dafür?", fauchte Hermine sie an.

„Es gibt genug Augenzeugenberichte. Nur, weil du so engstirnig bist, dass man dir alles unter die Nase halten muss, bevor – "

„Chrm, chrm." Zuerst erschrak Stefanie schrecklich, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass es nur Ginny gewesen war, die Umbrige noch besser imitiert hatte, als Miles in der ersten Stunde.

„Wollten wir nicht gerade beschließen, wie oft wir uns zum Verteidigungunterricht treﬀen?"

„Ja", bestätigte Hermine rasch. „Ja, das wollten wir allerdings, Ginny."

„Nun, einmal die Woche klingt gut", meinte Lee.

„Solange – ", begann Angelina.

„Ja solange es mit Quidditch klargeht", vollendete Hermine den Satz. „Nun, was wir noch entscheiden müssen, ist, wo wir uns treﬀen."

„In der Bibliothek?", schlug Katie Bell vor.

„Madam Pince wird sicher nicht so begeistert sein, wenn wir Flüche in ihrer Bibliothek ausprobieren…"

„Vielleicht in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer?", meinte Dean.

„Ja, vielleicht überlässt uns McGonagall ihres, das hat sie auch getan, als Harry fürs Trimagische Turnier geübt hat." Ron sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Nun gut, wir werden versuchen, etwas zu ﬁnden", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Sobald wir Datum und Ort haben, lassen wir eine Nachricht an alle rumgehen…"

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einer Feder und Pergament, dann zögerte sie.

„Ich – ich denke, ihr solltet alle eure Namen aufschreiben, nur, damit wir wissen, wer da war. Und ich denke auch", sie holte tief Luft, „wir sollten uns einig sein, das hier nicht rumzuposaunen. Wenn ihr also unterschreibt, erklärt ihr euch einverstanden, weder Umbridge, noch sonst jemandem davon zu erzählen."

Fred streckte die Hand nach dem Pergament aus und schrieb gut gelaunt seinen Namen darunter, ehe er einfach Stefanies darunter setzte und es an seinen Bruder weiterreichte. Andere zögerten.

„Ähm…nun…sicher erzählt mir Ernie, wann das Treﬀen ist…", stotterte Zacharias.

Doch auch Ernie schien nicht unterschreiben zu wollen.

„Ich – nun – wir sind Vertrauensschüler", gab er schließlich zu bedenken, als Hermine ihn böse ansah. „Und wenn jemand die Liste ﬁndet…. Also, ich wollte sagen…du hast es selbst gesagt, wenn Umbridge das rauskriegt…."

„Eben hast du noch verkündet, diese Gruppe sei für dich das Wichtigste dieses Jahr"; erinnerte Harry ihn.

„Ich – ja", sagte Ernie schließlich. „Ja, das denk ich auch, es ist nur…"

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin und hab auch unterschrieben", sagte Stefanie scharf, obwohl das nicht stimmte. Fred hatte für sie unterschrieben, aber da sie es sowieso getan hätte, spielte das keine Rolle.

„Ernie, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich diese Liste einfach so herumliegen lassen?" Hermine sah nicht gerade freundlich aus, als sie das fragte, eher gereizt.

„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte er schnell. „Ich – ja, natürlich, ich unterschreibe."

Nach ihm erhob niemand mehr Einwände und sie alle unterschrieben. Als auch Zacharias als Letzter unterschrieben hatte, stand Fred munter auf.

„Nun, es wird langsam Zeit. George, Lee, Stefanie und ich müssen Waren heikler Natur erwerben, wir sehen uns später."

„Du hättest ruhig vorher sagen können, dass du mich da dabei haben willst", sagte Stefanie ein wenig überrumpelt, stand aber mit ihnen auf und verließ den Pub.

„Also, was schwebt euch denn vor?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig, als sie hinaus in das gleißende Sonnenlicht des Oktobers traten.

„Tja…. Wir haben uns hier eigentlich mit Mundungus verabredet. Er hat gemeint, er hätte was für uns…", erklärte Fred und grinste breit.

„Ach ja? Dann sagt mir wenigstens, was dieses Metall-Teil war, mit dem ihr Zacharias gedroht habt."

Nun grinsten alle drei. „Das, meine liebste Francine, war der Beginn unserer eigenen Feuerwerkskörper."

„Achso?" Überrascht sah sie sie an. „Und inwieweit werden die sich von den herkömmlichen unterscheiden?"

„Ganz einfach. Unsere werden besser sein", erwiderte George und sein Bruder fügte hinzu: „Viel besser."

„Unglaublich werden die Dinger", schwärmte Lee jetzt schon. „Sie werden auf äußere Einﬂüsse reagieren…"

„Wie beispielsweise Zauber. Wenn jemand einen drauf abschießt, dann werden es einfach mehr…", erklärte ihr Fred und sie hob ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Klingt aber nach nem schwierigen Stück Magie."

„Tja, ich würde ja sagen, dass man uns nicht unterschätzen sollte, aber du weißt das ja."

In diesem Moment trat Mundungus aus dem Eberkopf. Zumindest erkannte Stefanie, das er es war, nachdem er irgendeinen schwarzen Schleier weggeworfen hatte.

„So'n Müll, kannst nich mal atmen in dem Teil", murmelte er leise und seine Miene erhellte sich, als er sie sah.

„Ach, ihr seich gekommen. Gut. Hab hier was für euch." Und aus seinen Umhang zog er ein eine Art Büchse, während George ihn in eine dunkle Ecke drängte. „Hier."

„Was ist das?", erkundigte Stefanie sich neugierig und Fred antwortete ihr im Flüsterton, weil Lee und George zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, die Ware zu prüfen.

„Das, Steph, ist Schwarzpulver. Magisches Schwarzpulver. Frag nicht, wie wir dazu bekommen sind, ich glaube, da ist es leichter, den Heiligen Gral zu ﬁnden…"

Stefanie wusste nicht, warum er überhaupt von der Existenz des Heiligen Grals wusste – so christlich war er ihr bisher nicht vorgekommen – aber sie vermutete, dass auch der Merlin der Zaubererwelt etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatte.

„Magisches Schwarzpulver?", ﬂüsterte sie zurück. „Das ist doch sicher irre teuer…"

„Oh, es kann gar nicht so teuer sein, dass wir nicht wieder reinbekommen, was wir dafür ausgegeben haben. Gaub mir…das wird der Knaller."

„Und was für Knaller, von denen ihr mir nichts erzählt habt, gibt es noch?", fragte sie, als George eine ordentliche Ladung Goldmünzen in Dungs Hand fallen ließ.

„Nur die Unsichtbaren Hüte", erwiderte Fred ungerührt und sie grinste, weil sie von den Hüten durchaus wusste. Die beiden hatten vor, Hüte so zu verzaubern, dass sie bei Berührung mit dem Kopf unsichtbar wurden und mit ihm auch der Kopf, aber nicht der restliche Körper. Es würde sehr schwierig werden, den Unsichtbarkeitszauber so auszulegen, dass er auch den Kopf erfassen würde, aber sie wusste, dass die beiden dazu durchaus in der Lage waren. Wenn sie wollten, konnten sie großartige Magie vollbringen.


	96. Ausbildungserlass Nummer 24

**95\. Ausbildungserlass Nummer 24**

Am Sonntag regnete es ausnahmsweise nicht. Dafür schien die Sonne, es war trocken und sogar noch relativ warm.

Stefanie, die keine Hausaufgaben mehr zu erledigen hatte, und der das morgendliche Joggen Lust auf mehr frische Luft gemacht hatte, spazierte nach dem Mittagessen alleine draußen auf dem Gelände herum. Ihre Hände hatte sie vor ihrer Brust verschränkt, während der modische graue Herbstmantel sie vor dem Wind schützte, der immer wieder Blätter durch die Luft wirbeln ließ. Sie trug keine Mütze, aber bereute es, nicht zumindest ihr Haar oﬀen gelassen zu haben, das ihr als langer, geﬂochtener Zopf den Rücken herunterﬁel und zumindest ihre Ohren hätte wärmen können.

Die Strahlen der Oktobersonne kitzelten sie ein wenig an der Nase, aber sie blieb stehen, schloss ihre Augen und versuchte einfach, die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres zu genießen. Immerhin würde das vielleicht das letzte Mal sein, dass sie hier im Sonnenlicht des Herbstes stand. Es war ja auch ihr letztes Schuljahr.

Allein der Gedanke all das hier zurückzulassen, jagte ihr in gewisser Art und Weise Angst ein. Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen wollte, wenn das vorbei war. Natürlich, der lose Plan, Heilerin zu werden, hing in der Luft, aber war lang nicht so konkret, wie der der Zwillinge. Und selbst wenn sie im genommen werden würde – wo wollte sie wohnen? Sie hatte keine Wohnmöglichkeit in Britannien und Wohnungen waren teuer.

Aber nein, darüber musste sie sich jetzt noch keine Gedanken machen. Erst einmal sollte sie ihre UTZ-Prüfungen so ablegen, dass sie Heilerin werden konnte und dann hatte sie immer noch Zeit, sich weitere Gedanken in diese Richtungen zu machen.

„Schön, nicht?", ertönte plötzlich keine unbekannte Stimme hinter ihr und sie drehte sich ein wenig überrascht zu Fred um.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, ihr nutzt euren Sonntag, um eure Kotzpastillen zu perfektionieren, damit ihr sie morgen vorführen könnt." Sie steckte ihre Händen in die Manteltaschen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich dich gesucht und Angelina meinte, du wärst hier." Er nickte in Richtung See.

„Mhm", machte Stefanie und wandte ihre Augen nun ebenfalls der spiegelglatten Oberﬂäche des Wassers zu. „Ja, ich schwelge ein wenig in Erinnerungen. Irgendwie macht mich der Gedanke, das könnte der letzte Herbst in Hogwarts sein, traurig."

„Abgesehen davon, dass es nicht nur sein könnte, sondern so ist, stimme ich dir zu." Sie hörte, wie er einen Schritt vortrat, sodass er direkt hinter ihr stand und vermutlich über ihren Kopf hinweg auf den See blickte.

„Tu nicht so. Ihr wolltet nicht einmal dieses Mal wieder herkommen. In Wahrheit brennst du richtig darauf, endlich mit dem Laden loszulegen, Geld wie Heu zu ernten und … naja … einfach frei zu sein."

Sie konnte es nicht sehen, aber vermutete, dass er schmunzelte.

„Vielleicht. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich Hogwarts nicht vermissen werde. Immerhin war es für gut sieben Jahre unser Zuhause, oder? Aber was heißt das schon? Komm in 30 Jahren wieder her und du wirst feststellen, dass es nicht dasselbe ist. Weil die Menschen andere sein werden. Und wenn ich von hier weggehe, dann nehme ich mir einfach die Menschen mit, denen ich es verdanke, dass ich mich hier heimisch gefühlt habe und wir wechseln nur den Ort."

„George", stellte Stefanie fest, „und vielleicht der Kontakt zu deiner Familie."

„Und nicht zu vergessen du. Ohne dich wäre das hier alles anderes gewesen."

Sie spürte, wie er ihr Haar berührte und stellte fest, dass er den Zopf löste.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie und zu ihrem Erstaunen zitterte ihre Stimme ein wenig.

„Ich mach dein Haar auf. Oﬀen gefällt es mir besser … zumindest im Herbst."

„Was hat der Herbst damit zu tun?" Sie wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, sich umzudrehen, oder überhaupt nur stärker zu atmen, während sie spürte, wie er mit den Fingern durch das Haar fuhr, und den Zopf langsam aber sicher auﬂöste. Eine Gänsehaut kroch über ihren Nacken, als er ihren Hals versehentlich berührte.

„Die Farbe. Sie erinnert mich daran. Und wenn der Herbst dann da ist, und du stehst, wie jetzt, mittendrin, dann spiegeln sich alle Farben darin. Das Laub, die Sonne, der Boden…"

Sie glaubte zu verstehen, was er meinte. Tatsächlich bezeichnete sie ihr Haar selbst als ‚herbstbraun', weil es mal golden, mal rötlich, mal braun zu sein schien.

Er hatte den Zopf vollständig gelöst und fuhr noch einmal durch die Strähnen, vermutlich, damit sie schön über ihren Rücken ﬁelen. Dann zog er seine Hand zurück.

Stefanie wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war selten der Worte verlegen, vor allem nicht, wenn sie mit den Zwillingen zusammen war. Aber jetzt ﬁel ihr nichts ein, was sie überhaupt sagen wollte. Was gab es denn zu sagen? Die Stille reichte aus. Er trat neben sie und auch er versenkte seine Hände nun in seinen Hosentaschen. Sie wusste nicht, was er mit dem Haargummi gemacht hatte, aber sie fragte nicht danach. Stattdessen standen sie noch lange am selben Fleck und blickten schweigend hinaus auf den See, auf dessen Oberﬂäche sich die herbstlichen Bäume spiegelten.

Am Montag Morgen erwartete sie eine eher unangenehme Überraschung. Als Stefanie mit Angelina vom Joggen zurückkam, war es noch nicht da, aber eine halbe Stunde später, als sie hinunter zum Frühstück gingen, hing dort, gleich neben Fred und Georges Aufruf für Testpersonen, ein Aushang, der ziemlich oﬃziell aussah. Ein Stempel und eine Unterschrift wiesen auf Umbridge hin, aber das verhieß nichts Gutes.

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN

VON HOGWARTS

Alle Schülerorganisationen, Gesellschaften,

Mannschaften, Gruppen und Klubs

sind mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgelöst.

Eine Organisation, Gesellschaft, Mannschaft, Gruppe oder

ein Klub wird hiermit deﬁniert als regelmäßige

Zusammenkunft von drei oder mehr

Schülern und Schülerinnen.

Die Genehmigung für eine Neugründung

kann bei der Großinquisitorin eingeholt werden

(Professor Umbridge).

Alle Schülerorganisationen, Gesellschaften, Mannschaften,

Gruppen oder Klubs ist es verboten, ohne Wissen und

Genehmigung der Großinquisitorin tätig zu sein.

Sämtliche Schüler und Schülerinnen, von denen festgestellt

wird, dass sie eine von der Großinquisitorin nicht

genehmigte Organisation, Gesellschaft, Mannschaft,

Gruppe oder Klub gegründet haben

oder einer solchen Vereinigung angehören,

werden von der Schule verwiesen.

Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass

Nummer vierundzwanzig.

Unterzeichnet:

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Großinquisitorin

„Ach du liebes Gütchen!", entfuhr es Stefanie, als sie das sah.

„Oh nein! Das… das kann nicht sein!" Angelina wurde ein wenig blass. „Das … geht nicht..Quidditch..sie kann nicht…"

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte Angelina wieder hinauf in die Mädchenschlafsäle, vermutlich zu Alicia. Stefanie las den Aushang ein zweites Mal durch, während die Zwillinge herunterkamen und sich zu ihr stellten.

„Na, willst du auch Testperson werden?", witzelte George und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, lies lieber das hier."

Und die beiden lasen. Das erkannte sie daran, dass ihre Gesichtsausdrücke ﬁnsterer wurden.

„Das kann sie nicht machen", stellte Fred schließlich fest und ballte die Fäuste. „Unmöglich."

„Naja, laut Ausbildungserlass Nummer 24", begann Stefanie, nicht unbedingt ernst gemeint, wurde aber von George unterbrochen.

„Ich wette, dass er das trotzdem macht. Harry, meine ich. Davon lässt er sich nicht kleinkriegen. Vielleicht ist er schon beim Frühstück, kommt…"

Aber von Harry war in der Großen Halle noch nichts zu sehen. Dafür von Ginny, Neville und Dean Thomas, die gerade darüber sprachen. Sie setzten sich zu ihnen und im Flüsterton unterhielten sie sich über den neuen Ausbildungserlass.

„Jemand muss gepetzt haben", stellte Dean fest und wirkte alles andere als glücklich. „So ein Mist."

In diesem Moment kamen Harry, Ron und Hermine hinein und kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, stürmten sie auch schon zu ihnen.

„Habt ihr es gesehen?"

„Denkt ihr, sie weiß Bescheid?"

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Und woher weiß sie das?"

Harry sah sich um, ob ein Lehrer in der Nähe war, dann antwortete er: „Wir machen es trotzdem."

„Wusste doch, dass du das sagen würdest", strahlte George und knuﬀte ihm in den Arm.

„Die Vertrauensschüler auch?", erkundigte Fred sich und sah Ron und Hermine fragend an.

„Natürlich", antwortete Letztere kühl.

„Da kommen Ernie und Hannah Abbott", sagte Ron, nachdem er kurz über seine Schulter geschaut hatte. „Und diese Ravenclaw-Typen und Smith….und keiner sieht besonders picklig aus."

„Vergiss die Pickel!", rief Hermine entsetzt. „Diese Idioten können doch jetzt nicht zu uns rüberkommen, das sieht doch total verdächtig aus. Setzt euch!", bedeutete sie Ernie und Hannah dann. „Später! Wir – reden – später!"

„Ich sags Michael", sagte Ginny und sprang auf. „So ein Blödmann, also ehrlich…"

Stefanie sah sich suchend nach ihrer Schwester um, aber konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken.

„Naja, ich muss zu Kräuterkunde", sagte sie schließlich und die Zwillinge nickten. „Viel Spaß. Wir sehen uns in Zauberkunst. Und vergiss nicht – heute Abend wird Geld verdient."

„Ihr meint, dass ihr heute Abend wieder reinholt, was ihr so rausgeschmissen habt", grinste sie und ging, um ihre Schultasche zu holen.

Der Vormittag verlief ereignislos, aber am Nachmittag hatten sie zwei unangenehme Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Wie immer saßen Stefanie und die Zwillinge so weit hinten, wie nur irgendwie möglich, und taten so, als würden sie in den Büchern lesen.

Stefanie hatte es geschaﬀt, ihr Kräuterkundebuch so zu verhexen, dass es für jeden, außer für sie, aussah wie das grässliche Slinkhard-Buch und so las sie in Wirklichkeit das Kapitel, das sie an diesem Tag durchgenommen hatten, noch einmal durch und legte sich im Kopf schon den Aufsatz zurecht, den sie gleich als Hausaufgabe schreiben würde. Sie hätte ja gerne geübt, ihre Legilimentikfähigkeit unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber sowohl George, als auch Fred, hegten strikte Abneigungen dagegen, wenn sie es in ihrer Gegenwart tat und somit musste sie sich darauf beschränken, die Kette (stets erfolglos) in jenen Stunden abzunehmen, in denen sie von ihren Zweitklässlern umgeben war.

Fred, der neben ihr saß, hatte sein Buch vor sich aufgestellt, sodass er Umbridge die Sicht auf sich nahm, es aber durchaus so aussah, als würde er lesen. In Wahrheit schrieb er den Aufsatz für Verwandlung, den sie am nächsten Tag abgeben mussten, und mit dem er reichlich spät dran war, vor allem, weil er seinen Abend ja anderweitig verplant hatte.

Stefanie konnte sehen, dass George dasselbe tat, während Lee zwar brav auf sein Buch blickte, jedoch gleichzeitig mit seiner Feder sinnlos darauf herumkritzelte und alles unleserlich machte.

„Sag mal", murmelte Fred beinahe unhörbar aus seinem Mundwinkel.

„Mhm?"

„Wenn ich einen blonden Menschen in eine Katze verwandle, wird die dann zwangsläuﬁg auch sandfarben? Oder hängt das davon ab, wie gut ich bin?"

Stefanie lugte kurz hoch, um zu sehen, ob sie gefahrlos sprechen konnte, und da Umbridge gerade in den vorderen, leeren Reihen, herumging, wagte sie es, zu antworten.

„Wenn du sehr gut bist, kannst du es theoretisch anders machen, aber das ist unnötig, weil es schwer genug ist, einen Menschen in ein Tier zu verwandeln, da muss dir die Fellfabe auch schon egal sein."

„Bitte keine Unterhaltungen", erinnerte Umbridge sie in süßlicher Tonlage und lächelte genau in ihre Richtung.

Als der Unterricht zu Ende war, druckste Angelina sich ein wenig im Raum herum, weil sie noch fragen wollte, ob sie die Quidditchmannschaft wieder aufmachen durften, aber Umbridge achtete nicht auf sie. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Wenn die beiden Schulsprecher bitte so freundlich wären, noch einige Minuten ihrer Zeit in meinem Büro zu verbringen…."

Stefanie und Miles warfen sich einen raschen Blick zu, der ausdrückte, wie viel Lust sie dazu hatten, ihre wertvolle Zeit in Umbridges Büro zu verbringen, dann folgten sie ihr, nicht gerade gut gelaunt.

Das Büro sah aus, als wären sie im falschen Film. An sämtlichen Möbeln, also Sesseln und Tischchen, waren Spitzendeckchen drapiert. Viel zu viele Vasen mit Trockenblumen zierten den Raum und eine Wand war über und über bedeckt mit einer Sammlung von Ziertellern, alle mit Kätzchen bemalt, die jeweils eine andere Schleife um den Hals trugen. Es war furchtbar erdrückend und Stefanie bemerkte, dass Miles schluckte.

„Nun", sagte Umbridge und setzte sich hinter einen Schreibtisch, der beinahe überquoll vor lauter Strickdeckchen. Mit ihrer Hand wies sie ausladend auf zwei steife Lehnstühle, die sie davor hingestellt hatte.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte."

Stefanie zögerte, aber dann setzte sie sich doch. Umbridge schob zwei Teetassen zu ihnen und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie eine Porzellankanne ungefragt Tee einschenken. Weder Stefanie, noch Miles, rührten das Getränk an.

„Ihnen ist sicher der Ausbildungserlass Nummer 24 bekannt."

„Allerdings", antwortete Miles ein wenig bissig. „Ich habe jetzt einige freie Nachmittage mehr."

„So?" Interessiert, so dass ihre Glubschaugen ein wenig mehr hervorstanden, sah sie ihn an. „Von welchem Klub sprechen wir hier?"

„Quidditch", erwiderte Miles kühl und schob die Tasse, die sie eben näher zu ihm geschoben hatte, weiter von sich.

„Nur Quidditch?", hakte Umbridge nach. „Nichts anderes? Denn die Quidditchmannschaft der Slyhterins existiert bereits wieder, wie Sie wissen."

„Nun, falls Sie den ‚Stillen-Örtchen-Klub meinen'…wir haben entschieden, dass er es nicht wert ist deswegen zu Ihnen zu kommen", antwortete er auf ihre Frage und verbarg den Hohn in seiner Stimme nicht einmal.

Stefanie warf ihm einen bewundernden Blick zu. Oﬀenbar hatte Dumbledore gewusst, was er tat, als er ihn zum Schulsprecher gemacht hatte. Miles zeigte ihr keinerlei Respekt, aber er verpackte diese Respektlosigkeit so, dass sie es nicht recht bemerkte, vermutlich, weil er ein Slytherin war, und sie glaubte, alle Slytherins würden sie lieben.

Aber was Umbridge von ihnen wollte, schien ihm weniger klar zu sein als ihr. Er wirkte ein wenig verwirrt, weil sie sie sprechen wollte. Natürlich war sie hier, um sich wegen verbotenen Klubs umzuhören. Stefanie wusste nicht, wieso sie von dem wusste, was sie am Samstag im Eberkopf besprochen haben, aber irgendein Gerücht musste sie wohl erreicht haben und nun hoﬀte sie, dass sie irgendwelche Informationen von ihnen erhalten würde, vermutlich, weil sie glaubte, als Schulsprecher würden sie sich verpﬂichtet fühlen, nichts Illegales zu verheimlichen.

„Und Sie", wandte sie sich jetzt an Stefanie und sah sie durchdringend an. „Auf welche Klubs müssen Sie nun verzichten?"

„Ich?" Sie wich ihrem Blick nicht aus, sondern sah sie direkt an. „Auf gar keinen. Ich spiele kein Quidditch."

Mit unzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck lehnte Umbridge sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Was tun sie dann in ihrer Freizeit?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ausbildungserlass Nummer 24 ihnen die Befugnis gibt, Einblicke in mein Privatleben zu erlangen", antwortete Stefanie tonlos. Dann verzog sie ihren Mund und gespielt tröstend fügte sie hinzu: „Aber wenn sie Glück haben, kommt das mit Ausbildungserlass Nummer 25."

„Ich hoﬀe, Sie wissen, dass Sie als Schulsprecher dazu verpﬂichtet sind, mir alles zu melden, was dem Ausbildungserlass Nummer 24 widerspricht", sagte Umbridge mit böser Miene und erhob sich halb in ihrem Stuhl. Oﬀenbar wusste sie, dass sie mit der Frage nach ihren Privatangelegenheiten derweil nicht weiter kam.

„Dann kann ich Ihnen ja schon einmal sagen, dass der Koboldsteinklub unangemeldet weiter geführt wird, aber ich denke, dass das sowieso nicht die Sorte von Klub ist, auf die sie aus sind, oder?" Miles war aufgestanden, obwohl sie sie noch nicht entlassen hatte. Er rückte den Stuhl zurück und trat vom Tisch weg. Stefanie sah zu ihm auf, und als er ihr zunickte, erhob sie sich ebenfalls.

„Ich denke, das war alles, was Sie uns zu sagen hatten, oder? Ich muss nämlich noch Sachen erledigen."

Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ Umbridge sich diese Respektlosigkeit gefallen, auch, wenn ihre Miene sehr düster wurde. „Sie dürfen gehen."

„Ne Ahnung, was die Sabberhexe eigentlich von uns wollte?", fragte Miles, während sie sich so schnell wie möglich von ihrem Büro entfernten. Stefanie straﬀte die Schultern und überlegte sich ihre Worte sehr genau.

„Ich glaube schon. Vermutlich wollte sie, dass wir ihr von dem Klub erzählen, wegen dem sie sich erst die Mühe gemacht hat, den Erlass durchzuprügeln."

„Ach, du meinst, es geht um einen bestimmten Klub? Ich dachte, sie wollte eher euch Gryﬃndors ärgern, indem sie euch mit eurer Quidditchmannschaft zappeln lässt. Hab gehört, sie wär nicht gut auf Harry Potter zu sprechen." Sie bogen um die Ecke und gingen auf das Treppenhaus zu.

„Sie ist auf niemandem gut zu sprechen, der die Wahrheit über Voldemort erzählt."

Miles zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie den Namen aussprach, und sie warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Sorry, hab nicht dran gedacht, dass ihr alteingesessenen Zauberer das nicht mögt."

„Nicht mögt? Es geht hier immerhin um… Du-weißt-schon-wen. Außerdem kenne ich auch Muggelgeborene, die den Namen nicht hören können. Es wundert mich, dass du ihn sagst. Soweit ich weiß, bist du ein Halbblut."

„Du weißt sehr genau, dass ich als Muggelgeborene aufgewachsen bin", erwiderte sie und fuhr sich durch ihr Haar, das ihr wieder oﬀen über die Schultern ﬁel. „Der Unterschied liegt eher daran, dass ich nicht aus Britannien komme. Wo ich geboren wurde, fürchtet man sich nicht vor einem Namen, auch, wenn der Träger großes Grauen ausgelöst hat."

„Egal", tat Miles die Sache schließlich ab. „Wo waren wir?"

„Bei den Klubs", erinnerte sie ihn und sie bleiben auf der Treppe stehen, weil sie hinauf und er hinunter musste.

„Genau. Also, ich werd sicher keinen Wir-hassen-Umbridge-, oder Anti-Umbridge-Klub verpfeifen. Da kann sie lange drauf warten."

Er sah sie auﬀordernd an und sie grinste.

„Dumbeldore wusste, was er tat, als er dich zum Schulsprecher gemacht hat. Und ich bin die Letzte, die einen illegalen Klub verraten würde."

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig."

„Was wollte sie von dir?", fragten die Zwillinge sofort, als Stefanie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Wissen, was für ein Klub sich illegal hält, was denn sonst."

„Äh… der Erlass ist seit einem Tag da. Noch kann nicht jeder Klub um Neueröﬀnungserlaubnis gebeten haben", gab George zu bedenken und Stefanie setzte sich erschöpft in einen Sessel und holte ihr Kräuterkundebuch heraus.

„Sag bloß, du liest jetzt in deiner Freizeit den Blödsinn", bemerkte Fred, als sie es aufschlug. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick.

„Das ist mein Kräuterkundebuch. Schon vergessen?"

„Tut mir leid, dass die sich jetzt so ähnlich sehen." Er setzte sich neben sie und verschränkte die Finger ineinander.

„Also, was genau wollte sie?"

Stefanie ließ sich Zeit zu antworten. Sie holte Tinte, Feder und Pergament hervor und legte alles vor sich auf den Tisch, ehe sie sagte: „Sie hat uns gefragt, in was für Klubs wir sind. Dann hat sie uns daran erinnert, dass es unsere Pﬂicht ist, alle illegalen Klubs zu melden und das wars."

Sie seufzte und begann dann damit, den Aufsatz zu schreiben.

„Das wars? Das war alles? Dafür wollte sie euch sprechen?"

Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete nicht. Nur Minuten später ertönte Angelinas Stimme.

„Ich fass es nicht! Ich fass es nicht!"

„Was? Harry hat schon wieder Nachsitzen?", unkte George, aber wurde schlagartig still, als er den Blick sah, mit dem Angelina ihn bedachte.

„Nein, viel schlimmer. Sie muss sich erst überlegen, ob sie unsere Mannschaft wieder zulassen will. Diese bösartige, gemeine, alte…"

„Sabberhexe?", half Stefanie ihr weiter und blickte auf.

„Genau. Die Slytherins hat sie sofort wieder eingetragen, aber bei uns, da muss sie es sich natürlich noch überlegen. Ich sags euch, ich geh zu McGonagall…"

Nach dem Abendessen begannen die Zwillinge mit ihrer Vorführung. Stefanie hatte sich in einen Sessel etwas weiter entfernt gesetzt, weil sie wusste, dass sie sich übergeben würden und sie wollte verhindern, dass ihr davon schlecht wurde. Während die beiden also abwechselnd die orangen Enden schluckten, sich unter lautem Jubel der Zuseher in Eimer erbrachen, und Lee das Erbrochene wieder verschwinden ließ, nachdem sie die lila Hälfte geschluckt hatten, grübelte sie über ihrer Hausaufgabe in Zauberkunst. Sie konnte hören, dass die Zuseher sich um die Lakritzstangen rissen und die beiden sich vor Vorbestellungen kaum retten konnten.

Als die Menge um die drei sich endlich zerstreute, war Stefanie mit dem Aufsatz fertig und ging zu ihnen, um ihnen beim Zählen ihrer Einnahmen zu helfen. Auch das nahm eine ganze Weile in Anspruch, und als sie schlafen gingen, ließen sie nur Harry, Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Es hätte Stefanie gewundert, wenn es anders gekommen wäre.

Sie saß gerade draußen, am See, wo sie einen der vermutlich letzten warmen Oktobertage genießen wollte.

Fred und George erfreuten sich daran, die Riesenkrake mit Nasenblutnougat zu füttern, was keinerlei Auswirkungen hatte, da Kraken entweder keine Nasen hatten, oder das gewiss magische Blut des Tieres es vor derlei unreifen Scherzen zu bewahren vermochte.

„Stefanie?"

Eine zögerliche Stimme hinter ihr, die sie nicht sofort zuordnen konnte, bewog Stefanie dazu, die Augen, die sie gerade genießerisch der Sonne zugewandt hatte, zu öﬀnen und sich umzudrehen.

Es war Jane aus Ravenclaw, eine jener Zweitklässler, die sie wöchentlich beaufsichtigte.

„Was gibts, Jane?", fragte sie, während sie verärgert feststellte, dass die Zwillinge ihre Haare mit Nasenblutnougat vollgeschmiert hatten. Vermutlich war eher die Sonne daran schuld, aber trotzdem schenkte sie ihnen einen Blick, der ihr Entzücken darüber gut zur Geltung brachte.

„Es… es tut mir Leid, es war meine Schuld!", platzte es aus dem Mädchen heraus und zur Bestürzung aller Anwesenden sank sie neben ihnen in die Knie und begann zu weinen.

„I-ich habe doch n-nur gesagt, dass der Tagesprophet lügt, aber dieser dumme ..." Sie schluchzte auf und für einige Sekunden war sie nicht in der Lage, zu sprechen.

„Jane, ist ja gut", versuchte Stefanie sie zu beruhigen und strich ihr, so hoﬀte sie, beruhigend, über den Rücken. „Sag mir, was passiert ist und dann regeln wir es."

„Liam aus Slytherin hat sich mit seinem großen Bruder gestritten. Er glaubt jetzt nämlich, dass Harry die Wahrheit sagt, wegen dem, was du uns gesagt hast. Und sein Bruder war wirklich böse auf ihn und irgendwie ist mir – ich habe es mitgehört – dann herausgerutscht, dass du Liam zu denken gegeben hast. Es kann sein, dass ich es blöd ausgedrückt habe und irgendwie ist er damit zu Umbridge und die glaubt jetzt, dass du uns erzählt hast, dass der Tagesprophet lügt und Harry die Wahrheit sagt!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und Stefanie konnte sehen, dass das kluge, junge Mädchen sehr genau wusste, was ihre unbedachte Formulierung ausgelöst hatte. Der Unterschied zwischen anderen die Meinung aufdrücken und sie zum selber denken bewegen.

„Auf jeden Fall soll ich dir sagen, dass Umbridge dich sehen will. Es tut mir Leid!"

Obwohl Stefanie in keiner Art und Weise ruhig war, schenkte sie Jane ein Lächeln und trug nicht nach außen, was sie gerade dachte oder fühlte.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich sag auch dauernd dumme Sachen und löse damit Weltuntergänge aus. Aber ich traue mir zu, mit Umbridge fertig zu werden."

Sie erhob sich und klopfte den Staub aus ihrer Kleidung. „Obwohl ich schokoladenverschmiertes Haar habe", murmelte sie leise in Richtung der Zwillinge, die scheinbar nicht sicher waren, ob sie ein „ich habs dir doch gesagt" oder lieber „mein Beileid" in ihre Richtung ablassen sollten.

„Sollen wir mitkommen?", fragte Fred schließlich und sie musste grinsen.

„Danke, aber je länger sie euch nicht auf ihrem Radar hat, desto besser."

Zwar wussten die beiden vermutlich nicht, was ein Radar war, aber sie verstanden sie trotzdem.

Jane begleitete sie noch bis zum Schloss und konnte nicht aufhören, zu beteuern, wie leid es ihr tat.

„Jane, mach dir bitte nichts draus. Freuen wir uns lieber darüber, dass Liam oﬀenbar inzwischen so überzeugt von dem ist, was er bisher leugnen wollte, dass er sich sogar mit seinem großen Bruder angelegt hat. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du weit weg von Umbridges Büro bist. Man weiß ja nie, vielleicht bring ich sie zum Explodieren..."

Sie zwinkerte ihr zu, obwohl sie im Kopf schon dabei war, sich Worte zurecht zu legen, die genug Achtung beinhalteten, damit man sie nicht der Respektlosigkeit bezichtigen konnte, die sie eigentlich für die Frau empfand.

Als sie das Büro erreichte, klopfte sie an, als hätte sie überhaupt nichts zu befürchten und öﬀnete die Türe nach einem mädchenhaft hohem „Herein."

„Professor Umbridge – Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Umbridges Büro war wirklich einen zweiten Blick wert. Sie hatte tatsächlich alles, was nicht niet und nagelfest war, durch rosarotes Dekor ersetzt. Wie die Tapete zum Beispiel. Und diese Katzenteller... Damit war Umbridge oﬃziell die verrückte alte Katzenlady, nur, dass ihre Katzen nicht weglaufen konnten. Was sie sicher getan hätten.

Umbridge selber saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, wie immer in altrosa gekleidet. Sie setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf.

„Ach, Miss Galen. Kommen Sie doch herein und nehmen Sie Platz!"

Dabei wies sie auf den Besucherstuhl, der ausladend vor dem Schreibtisch platziert war. Stefanie zog lautlos die Türe zu und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, wo sie brav ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß faltete (damit Umbridge sich nicht an den schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln stoßen konnte) und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an, als könnte sie sich nichts schöneres vorstellen, als hier bei ihr zu sein.

„Sie fragen sich sicher, weswegen Sie hier sind", begann Umbridge, doch obwohl Stefanie sich innerlich geschworen hatte, nicht aufmüpﬁg zu sein, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihr aus Prinzip zu widersprechen. Oh wie sie diese Frau hasste.

„Nein, ich weiß, weswegen Sie mich sehen wollten."

„Oh?" Für einen Moment wirkte Umbridge aus der Bahn geworfen, denn sie hielt in der Bewegung, nach ihre rosarot bemalten Teekanne zu greifen, inne. Dann ﬁng sie sich wieder und lächelte. „Nun, umso besser. Dann kommen wir gleich zum Punkt. Sie wissen sicher, dass das Ministerium nicht wünscht, dass derartige Lügen verbreitet werden. Und vielleicht haben Sie auch gehört, dass Harry Potter selbst sich für solche Lügen Nachsitzen eingefangen hat."

„Mrs…", begann Stefanie, bevor ihr klar wurde, dass dieses Ungeheuer sicher nicht verheiratet war und leise korrigierte sie: „...nein, Miss…", bevor sie laut neu begann: „... äh… Professor Umbridge, ich fürchte, dass Sie falsch informiert sind. Ich habe niemandem irgendetwas im Bezug auf die Geschichte, die ihr Ministerium so krampfhaft zu leugnen versucht, gesagt. Alles, was ich getan habe, war, zu sagen, dass man sich seine eigene Meinung bilden muss." Das wäre ein guter Moment gewesen, um den Mund zu halten, aber Stefanie hatte noch nie einen Menschen getroﬀen, dem sie lieber einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst hatte, sodass sie es einfach nicht schaﬀte, mit dem Reden aufzuhören. „Und im Übrigen wäre es, selbst, wenn ich jemandem gesagt hätte, dass ich glaube, dass Harry die Wahrheit gesagt hat, wohl kaum eine Lüge. Das wäre einfach meine Meinung und – auch wenn ich mir vorstellen kann, dass Sie sich wirklich, _wirklich_ , **wirklich** daran stören – es herrscht immer noch Meinungsfreiheit. Ich kann sagen, was auch immer ich möchte und Sie können nichts dagegen tun."

Umbridge, die ihren Mund zu einem harten Strich verzogen hatten, öﬀnete ihn und begehrte auf: „Meinungsmache...", bevor sie grob von Stefanie unterbrochen wurde.

„Meinungsmache ist genauso legal, wie Sonntags auszuschlafen. Der Tagesprophet tut es die ganze Zeit. Sie wollen nur nicht die Meinung hören, die Ihnen gegen den Strich geht."

Stefanie war nahe dran, sich innerlich dazu zu gratulieren, Umbridge zum Explodieren gebracht zu haben, aber der erwartete Knall blieb aus. Umbridge funkelte sie zwar erzürnt an und jede ihrer Poren schrie, wie sehr sie sie hasste, aber sie wurde nicht laut.

„Miss Galen, ich beginne mich zu fragen, wieso jemand wie Sie, der derart respektlos gegenüber der Autorität sein kann, jemals ein Amt wie das des Schulsprechers erlangen konnte. Sie werden in Zukunft niemandem mehr sagen, was Sie denken, oder was andere denken sollen, sondern Ihren Mund halten und das tun, was das Ministerium von Ihnen verlangt, oder Sie werden mehr Ärger bekommen, als Sie sich jemals vorstellen können."

„Was wollen Sie tun?", fragte Stefanie und ihre Stimme klang ungewollt spöttisch, während eine ihrer Augenbrauen auﬀordernd in die Höhe ging. „Mich Nachsitzen lassen? Ich habe keine einzige Schulregel gebrochen, ebenso wenig wie ein Gesetz. Sie können mir gar nichts anhaben."

Umbridge schnappte unauﬀällig nach Luft und kniﬀ verärgert ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen, bevor sie mit erhobener Stimme begann: „Cornelius Fudge..."

„...hat keinerlei Autorität über mich. Und ich würde ihn nicht wählen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und musterte Umbridge, während diese wohl versuchte, ihren gesammelten Zorn zurückzuhalten. Stefanie erhob sich, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Für diese Respektlosigkeit werden Sie nachsitzen", zischte Umbridge und Stefanie drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Nein."

„Nein?!" Wäre sie ein Drache gewesen, hätten ihre Nüstern nun Feuer gespien. Auf jeden Fall bewegten ihre Nasenﬂügel sich sichtbar und Stefanie kam der Gedanke, wie nett es doch wäre, ihr eine Überdosis Nasenblutnougat zu verpassen. Hatte sie nicht selbst schon gedacht, dass Umbridge als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gute Chancen hatte, zu sterben? Wenn sie sich weiter so auﬀührte, war das wirklich ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Sie musste doch in jedem Menschen das Bedürfnis hervorrufen, ihr den Schädel einzuschlagen.

„Nein", wiederholte Stefanie schlicht und versuchte, ihre eigene Ungeduld zu verbergen. „Ich werde sicher nicht nachsitzen. Ich habe keine Regel gebrochen und meinen Respekt haben Sie sich nicht verdient, also wie bitte sollte ich welchen aufbringen? Außerdem verdanken wir dieses Gespräch Ihnen, weil Sie sich einbilden, jeden Keim von Meinungsfreiheit ersticken zu müssen. Davon abgesehen, dass ich meine eigene Meinung zu dem Thema noch niemandem gesagt habe."

Umbridge holte erbost Luft, vermutlich um einen Schwall Schimpfwörter auf sie herabregnen zu lassen, aber Stefanie würgte sie ab, indem sie die Hand hob und sagte: „Und versuchen Sie es gar nicht – ich kenne die Schulregeln besser als die meisten anderen (hauptsächlich, weil ich darüber Buch führe, wie viele ich schon gebrochen habe) und ich habe nicht einmal eine Zehe über eine rote Linie gesetzt, als ich diesen Kindern gesagt habe, dass sie nicht blind alles glauben sollen, was andere ihnen sagen. Sie können sich sehr gerne bei Professor McGonagall oder auch Professor Dumbledore aufregen, aber es würde mich wundern, wenn das in Nachsitzen für mich resultieren würde."

„Sie…!" Kurz schien es, als würde Umbridge an ihrer eigenen Wut ersticken. Dann jedoch schluckte sie sie hinunter und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Es war beängstigend. Als wäre ihr gerade etwas schrecklich schönes eingefallen, etwas, das sie nach diesem Gespräch doch den Sieg davon tragen ließ.

„Miss Galen, verlassen Sie ruhig diesen Raum, aber denken Sie nicht, dass ich dieses Gespräch hier vergessen werde. Sie werden schon noch sehen, was Sie davon haben. Sie sind doch gut mit diesen Weasely Zwillingen befreundet, nicht wahr? Früher oder später wird einer von ihnen sich schon Ärger einfangen und dann werden Sie sich an diesen Moment erinnern. Verlassen Sie sich darauf."

Die Härchen an Stefanies Unterarmen stellten sich auf und ein kalter Schauder rannte über ihren Rücken. Die vielleicht einzige Drohung, die ihr wirklich nahe zu gehen vermochte.

Sie straﬀte die Schultern und ging aus dem Raum, so schnell, wie man es bewerkstelligen konnte, ohne den Eindruck zu erwecken, man befände sich auf der Flucht, bevor sie aufstöhnte und sich mit der ﬂachen Hand gegen die Stirn schlug. Was war nur in sie gefahren, sich so aufzuführen? Da hätte sie Umbridge auch gleich eine Kriegserklärung schicken können. Sie war Schulsprecherin, verdammt noch mal, es war ihre Aufgabe, die Sache ruhig zu halten und das Schlimmste zu verhindern, anstatt Umbridge und damit das Ministerium verbal anzuzünden und sich furchtbar beliebt zu machen.

Natürlich lag es nicht in Umbridges Macht, sie von der Schule zu werfen, oder ihr das Amt der Schulsprecherin zu entziehen, aber man konnte ja nie wissen, was mit dem nächsten Erlass auf sie zu kommen würde. Und sie hatte die Zwillinge auf Umbridges schwarze Liste geschrieben, nur, damit sie an sie herankommen konnte.

Als Stefanie zurück zu den Zwillingen kam, hatte sich ihre anfängliche Wut über sich selbst immer noch nicht gelegt und zusätzlich mit Sorge vermischt. Nicht vor der jetzigen Umbridge, aber vor der zukünftigen. Sicher würde sie eine solche Respektlosigkeit nicht einfach übersehen sondern schrieb wahrscheinlich bereits an einem Brief für ihren geliebten Minister, in dem sie ihn um mehr Befugnisse bat.

„Du siehst nicht so aus, als hätte es Spaß gemacht", ließ George sie wissen, als sie sich zu ihnen ins Gras setzte.

Stefanie strich sich seufzend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und neigte ihren Kopf hin und her. „Ich habe sie zusammengeschlagen und zum Sterben liegen gelassen … verbal."

„Das klingt doch super!" Fred, einen langen Grashalm zwischen den Zähnen, stützte sich mit seinen Händen am Gras ab und lehnte seinen Kopf ein wenig über seinen Nacken, um sie sehen zu können.

„Es klingt vielleicht super, aber man könnte, um in der Metapher zu bleiben, sagen, dass sie mich mit ihren letzten Worten verﬂucht hat." Stefanie pausierte kurz, weil sie überlegte, ob es eine Formulierung gab, die den Zwillingen einerseits klar machten, wie problematisch das war, andererseits aber betonte, dass es nicht ihre Absicht gewesen war, bevor sie fortsetzte: „Nachdem es ihr nicht gelungen ist, mir Nachsitzen aufzudrücken, hat sie mir mitgeteilt, dass sie ein scharfes Auge auf euch haben wird. Und wenn ihr eine Regel brecht, wird sie euch hart dafür bestrafen, damit es mir nahe geht. Ich schätze, sie wird auch bei mir genau aufpassen, aber ich bin irgendwie nicht so anfällig dafür, erwischt zu werden, wenn ich was anstelle."

Zuerst schwiegen die Zwillinge – vermutlich, um über die Worte und deren Ernsthaftigkeit nachzudenken, dann jedoch sagte George: „Mach dir nichts draus. Früher oder später wären wir sowieso auf ihrer schwarzen Liste gelandet. Wenn wir es nicht schon sind."


	97. Dumbledores Armee

**96\. Dumbledores Armee**

Am Dienstag bekam Angelina endlich die Erlaubnis für die Gryﬃndor-Quidditchmannschaft. Sie war zu McGonagall gegangen und diese vermutlich zu Dumbeldore.

Also gab es auch wieder Trainingsstunden, obwohl das Wetter furchtbar Zwillinge waren wenig erfreut, denn sie hatten am Vortag ihr eigenes Fieberfondant probiert und es war scheinbar zu unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen gekommen, die Besenﬂiegen zu einer schmerzhaften Sache machten.

„Ich schwör dir, diese Furunkeln sind das Teuﬂischte, das ich je hatte", jammerte George beim Frühstück und Stefanie sah ihn forsch an.

„Ich glaube, dass ich einen Spruch dagegen kenne, aber irgendwie habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass sie an Stellen sind, die ich sehen möchte."

Sie schüttelten ihren Kopf und Stefanie sah sie mitleidig an. „Und ihr müsst heute ﬂiegen? Glaubt ihr nicht, dass das …. Ähm … schädlich sein könnte? Ich meine, dann platzen sie am Ende noch auf."

„Erklär das mal Angelina", murmelte Fred düster und schaufelte Haferbrei in seine Schüssel. Stefanie, die das Angelina lieber nicht erklären wollte, schwieg.

Als die beiden am Abend allerdings zurückkamen, waren ihre Gesichter schmerzverzerrt.

„Nie wieder ﬂiege ich, wenn ich sowas habe", schimpften sie alle beide.

„Bewahrt mich vor Einzelheiten. Ich muss nicht wissen, ob das auch noch aufgeplatzt ist", sagte Stefanie abwehrend, aber ihre Gesichter sagten genug. „Krankenﬂügel?"

„Bist du verrückt? Sag uns lieber einen Spruch dagegen."

„Na gut, aber keine Gewähr, falls ihr es nicht hinbekommt…"

Nur wenige Tage später erreichte sie die Nachricht für das erste Treﬀen ihrer illegalen Gruppe. Stefanie saß gerade bei Fred, George und Lee, als Ron zu ihnen kam, und es ihnen mitteilte.

„Es ist um acht Uhr im siebten Stock, gegenüber von dem Wandteppich da…"

„Seit wann ist da ein Raum?", fragte Stefanie leise, als Ron gegangen war.

„Keine Ahnung.", murmelte George, aber gegen dreiviertel acht verließen sie trotzdem den Gemeinschaftsraum und im siebten Stock fanden sie tatsächlich eine Türe. Sie betraten einen Raum, den sie nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Die Wände waren mit hölzernen Bücherschränken bedeckt, statt Sesseln gab es Seidenkissen auf dem Boden. In einigen Regalen standen Antiobskuranten, wie Feindgläsler oder Spickoskope.

„Himmel, wo habt ihr denn den Raum her?", fragte Stefanie erstaunt und ließ sich neben den Zwillingen auf den Kissen nieder.

Um acht Uhr waren alle Kissen besetzt und Harry drehte den Schlüssel um.

„Also, das hier ist der Raum, den wir für unsere Übungsstunden aufgetrieben haben und ihr – ähm – ﬁndet ihn oﬀensichtlich brauchbar."

„Er ist phantastisch!", rief ein Ravenclawmächen und sie alle nickten zustimmen.

„Ziemlich irre." Fred runzelte seine Stirn und sah sich um. „Wir haben uns mal vor Filch hierdrin versteckt, weißt du noch, George? Aber damals war's ne Besenkammer."

„Hey Harry, was sind das für Sachen?", fragte Dean Thomas und meinte die Feindgläser.

„Antiobskuranten", antwortete Harry prompt. „Im Grunde zeigen sie an, wenn schwarze Magier oder Feinde in der Nähe sind, aber man kann sich nicht so recht auf sie verlassen, sie können ausgetrickst werden." Kurz betrachtete er eines davon, aber fuhr er fort: „Nun, ich hab darüber nachgedacht, was wir als Erstes tun sollten, und – ähm – ja Hermine?"

Hermine hatte ihre Hand gehoben und meinte nun: „Wir sollten einen Anführer wählen."

„Harry ist unser Anführer", sagte das Ravenclaw Mädchen, das Cho hieß, sofort und sah Hermine entgeistert an.

„Ja, aber ich denke, wir sollten richtig darüber abstimmen. Das macht das Ganze oﬃziell und verleiht ihm Autorität. Also – wer ist dafür, dass Harry der Anführer ist?"

Keiner war dagegen, alle Händen gingen in die Höhe.

„Ähm – gut, danke", sagte Harry. „Und – was noch, Hermine?"

„Ich ﬁnde außerdem, dass wir uns einen Namen geben sollten. Das würde den Teamgeist und den Zusammenhalt unter uns fördern, meint ihr nicht?"

„Wie wärs mit Anti-Umbridge-Liga?", schlug Angelina vor.

„Oder die 'Ministerium-macht-Murks-Gruppe'?", kam es von Fred.

„Ich würde meinen", begann Hermine und bedachte Fred mit einem bösen Blick, „dass wir uns einen Namen geben sollten, der nicht alles verrät, was wir vorhaben, damit wir ihn auch außerhalb unseres Treﬀens gefahrlos verwenden könnten.

„Die Defensiv-Allianz?", fragte Cho, „abgekürzt DA, damit niemand weiß, wovon wir reden?"

„DA ist schon mal gut", sagte Ginny und nickte. „Aber es sollte besser für Dumbeldores Armee stehen, denn das ist doch die größte Angst des Ministeriums, oder?"

Einige lachten, andere nickten begeistert. „Keine schlechte Anspielung", murmelte Stefanie und Hermine ließ abstimmen. „Dann sind alle für DA? Das ist die Mehrheit – Vorschlag angenommen!"

Sie nahm das Pergament, auf dem ihre Namen standen, und pinnte es an die Wand. Die Überschrift lautete nun: DUMBELDORES ARMEE.

„Gut", sagte Harry, als sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte. „Wollen wir dann mit den Übungen anfangen? Ich hab mir überlegt, dass wir als Erstes den Expelliarmus üben sollten, ihr wisst ja, den Entwaﬀnungszauber. Der gehört zwar zu den simplen Grundlagen der Zauberei, aber ich fand ihn recht nützlich – "

„Also bitte", warf Zacharias ein, verschränkte die Arme und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ausgerechnet Expelliarmus uns gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen nützen wird."

„Ich hab in gegen ihn eingesetzt", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Er hat mir im Juni das Leben gerettet."

Smith klappte der Kinnladen herunter, niemand sagte etwas.

„Aber wenn du meinst, du musst dich damit nicht abgeben, kannst du ja gehen", fuhr Harry fort.

Smith rührte sich nicht.

„Okay. Ich schlage vor, wie gehen immer zu zweit zusammen und üben."

„Na Steph, wie wärs? Wie bei Lockhart damals?", fragte Fred sofort und grinsend erinnerte sie sich an ihre damaligen Aktionen mit dem Expelliarmus.

„Da kommt ja fast Nostalgie auf" lachte sie und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

Sie stellten sich gegenüber auf und nachdem Harry „Drei, zwei, - ", gezählt hatte, ﬁngen sie an.

Fred war blitzschnell, er wartete nicht auf die Eins, stattdessen legte er schon bei zwei los und ehe sich Stefanie versehen konnte, ﬂog ihr Zauberstab in seine Hand.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte er ohne jede Reue, „aber das letzte Mal hast du einen Schildzauber benutzt und das konnte ich dieses Mal nicht wieder zulassen."

„Ja, man lernt aus seinen Fehlern, nicht wahr?", spottete sie und ging auf ihn zu, um ihm ihren Zauberstab lachend wieder aus der Hand zu reißen.

Beim nächsten Mal wartete sie gar nicht auf ein Zeichen, sondern entwaﬀnete ihn einfach sofort.

„Okay, ich glaub das können wir", stellte Fred fest und sein Blick ﬁel auf Zacharias Smith, der mit Terri Boot übte. George, der mit Lee geübt hatte, trat zu ihnen.

„Lust es dem mal zu zeigen? Pass auf…"

Als Zacharias seinen Zauberstab hob und seinen Mund öﬀnete, um Terri Boot zu entwaﬀnen, war George schneller und entwaﬀnete Smith. Er ﬁng den Zauberstab aber nicht, sodass Smith keine Ahnung hatte, was passiert war.

Abwechselnd spielten sie das Spiel eine ganze Weile, bis Harry es bemerkte.

„Sorry Harry", sagte George schnell. „Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen…"

Nach einer Weile pﬁﬀ Harry in eine Pfeife und ließ sie alles weiter üben, um ihnen Tipps zu geben. Als er das nächste Mal hineinpﬁﬀ, lag es an der Uhrzeit.

„Nun, das war schon mal ganz gut, aber wir haben überzogen und sollten jetzt besser aufhören. Nächste Woche, selbe Zeit, selber Ort?"

„Lieber schon früher", meinte Dean Thomas eifrig.

Angelina jedoch sagte: „Die Quidditchsaison fängt bald an, unsere Mannschaft muss noch trainieren!"

„Sagen wir also nächsten Mittwochabend. Dann können wir immer das zusätzliche Treﬀen beschließen. Kommt, wir müssen uns beeilen."

In kleinen Gruppen, zu dritt oder viert, ließ er sie hinausgehen. Stefanie, die zusammen mit Lee und den Zwillingen ging, sah mehrmals über ihre Schulter, weil sie ein Geräusch gehört hatte, aber sie trafen niemanden.

Um die Sache mit den Treﬀen einfacher zu machen, gab Hermine ihnen am Ende des vierten Treﬀens schließlich eine gefälschte Galleone, an deren Rand Datum und Uhrzeit des Treﬀens eingeprägt waren. Wenn es sich änderte, wurden sie heiß.

Das Spiel Gryﬃndor gegen Slytherin rückte näher und eine Woche davor gab McGonagall ihnen keine Hausaufgaben mehr, denn alleine aus Gryﬃndor befanden sich schon vier Spieler in ihrem Jahrgang, die nicht mehr fähig waren, die nötige Konzentration für diese Arbeiten aufzubringen.

Das Spiel polarisierte – mehr, als es in den Vorjahren der Fall gewesen war. Es war ein wenig seltsam, zumindest für Stefanie, denn bis darauf, das es ein Jahr kein Quidditch mehr gegeben hatte, war nichts anders, als früher. Sogar die Teams setzten sich praktisch aus denselben Leuten zusammen.

Dennoch, die Anspannung in dieser Woche vor dem Spiel war praktisch mit den Händen greifbar und die Spieler schienen zu glauben, dass ihr Leben vom Sieg abhängen würde. Es ging sogar so weit, dass sie begannen, sich gegenseitig zu manipulieren.

Natürlich begannen die Slytherins damit. Man könnte, mit verschlossenen Augen, auch sagen, dass es nur auf Seiten der Slytherins blieb und die Gryﬃndors keine Zauber zurückschossen, keine Regelüberschreitungen verpetzten und nicht versuchten, heimlich in Besenschränke einzubrechen und kleine Manipulationsversuche vorzunehmen.

Aber es war eben unbestreitbar, dass man sich gegenseitig verhexte. Und Snape drückte bereitwillig ein Auge zu, wenn es von einem Slytherin ausging.

Sogar Miles, den Stefanie inzwischen schon richtig schätzte, erlitt sozusagen einen Rückfall in sein altes Slytherin-Dasein, indem er Alicia in der Bibliothek so verhexte, dass ihre Augenbrauen nicht mehr aufhörten zu wachsen.

Obwohl 14 Leute gesehen hatten, dass er das tat, glaubte Snape ihnen nicht und gab Alicia selbst die Schuld.

Stefanie war selten so empört über etwas gewesen und weigerte sich, ein weiteres Wort mit Miles zu sprechen.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er ein Slytherin ist", erinnerte Fred sie am Abend vor dem Spiel.

„Ja, aber er hat sich nicht immer verhalten wie einer. Er ist auf Dumbeldores Seite, er ist gegen Umbridge, er ist…"

„Er ist ein Slytherin, der Alicia verhext hat, damit wir sie nicht im Quidditch besiegen. Akzeptier es. Slytherin bliebt Slytherin. Er mag gute Seiten haben, aber genauso viele schlechte."

Stefanie seufzte tief und schlug das Buch zu, das sie in der Hand hielt. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich … Zwischenzeitlich hab ich ihn einfach schon wie einen … naja, wie einen Verwandten betrachtet, einfach, weil es sich so anfühlt. Aber wenn ihr sagt, dass er ein Idiot ist, kann ich euch leider nur noch zustimmen."

George schnaubte. „Betrachte einen Slytherin niemals als Verwandten."

Darauf ging Stefanie nicht ein. Wie sollte sie ihnen erklären, dass es ihr manchmal vorkam, als wären ihre beiden Großeltern für einander bestimmt, was sie beinahe zu Geschwistern machte?

Aber es war lächerlich und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht so nett war, wie sie geglaubt hatte. Er, als Schulsprecher, hatte Alicia angegriﬀen. Nein, bei allem, was sie verband, das war nicht in Ordnung.

Am Tag des Spiels ging Stefanie zusammen mit den Zwillingen zum Frühstück. Schon von Weitem ﬁelen ihnen die Abzeichen auf, die die Slytherins trugen.

„Weasley ist unser King", las George und gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich. „Na, ich glaub irgendwie nicht, dass sie uns damit meinen."

„Vermutlich wollen sie Ron weiter verunsichern", murmelte Stefanie, als sie sich setzten. „Habt ihr nicht gesagt, er wäre gut?"

„Ja, gut, solange ihm keiner zusieht. Und wenn die Slytherins ihn dann auch noch auslachen, kannst du ihn vergessen." Fred seufzte und begann, seinen Teller mit Spiegeleiern, Speck und Bohnen zu beladen.

„Dann hoﬀen wir mal, dass er heute Ohrenstöpsel trägt, denn genau das werden sie tun."

Sie ging mit ihnen hinunter zum Quidditchfeld, setzte sich dann auf einen Platz, der praktisch direkt am Boden lag, und wartete gespannt darauf, dass das Spiel begann.

Nicht lange und die Ränge waren gefüllt. Dann kamen die beiden Mannschaften auf das Feld. Die Kapitäne gaben sich die Hände, wobei Montague, der neue Kapitän der Slytherins, versuchte, Angelinas Hand zu zerquetschen. Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Stefanies Blick ﬁel auf Bletchley, der ihr ebenfalls einen schnellen Blick schenkte. Sie funkelte ihn böse an und er sah weg.

Als Madame Hooch ihren Pﬁﬀ ertönen ließ, stießen die Spieler sich ab und schnellten in die Höhe. Ron und Miles ﬂogen zu ihren Ringen und die Bälle wurden freigegeben.

„Und das ist Johnson – Johnson mit dem Quaﬀel, was für eine Spielerin ist dieses Mädchen, ich sag das schon seit Jahren, aber sie will immer noch nicht mit mir ausgehen – "

„JORDAN!", wies McGonagall ihn zurecht und er grinste.

„ – nur ne Spaßnachricht, Professor, ist doch ganz interessant – und sie ist unter Warrington durch, hat Montague stehen lassen, sie – autsch – hat nen Klatscher von Crabbe von hinten abgekriegt...Montague fängt den Quaﬀel, Montague ﬂiegt zurück übers Feld und – hübscher Klatscher von George Weasley, Klatscher an den Kopf von Montague, der lässt den Quaﬀel fallen, Katie Bell fängt ihn, Katie Bell aus Gryﬃndor gibt einen Rückpass an Alicia Spinnet und Spinnet ist auf und davon – saust an Warrington vorbei, weicht einem Klatscher aus – war knapp, Alicia – und die Leute lieben das, hören wir ihnen einmal mal zu, was singen sie denn?"

Aber das hätte er besser nicht getan, denn jetzt hörten sie alle, was die Slytherins sagen. Stefanie war zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen, dass überhaupt jemand sang, sie hatte sich zu sehr auf das Spiel konzentriert, doch nun – nun hörte sie genau, dass aus den grün-silbernen Rängen laute Schlachtgesänge emporstiegen, die nicht gerade nett waren.

„Weasley fängt doch nie ein Ding,

Schützt ja keinen einz'gen Ring,

So singen wir von Slytherin:

Weasley ist unser King.

Weasley ist dumm wie'n Plummpudding,

Lässt jeden Quaﬀel durch den Ring.

Weasley sorgt für unsern Gewinn,

Weasley ist unser King."

„ – und Alicia gibt zurück an Angelina", nahm Lee den Faden wieder auf, und versuchte oﬀenbar, lauter zu sein, als die Slytherins. „Komm schon, Angelina – sieht aus, als wäre sie frei vor dem Hüter! SIE SCHIESST – SIE – aaaah…"

Miles hatte den Ball geschickt gefangen und warf den Quaﬀel nun zu Warrington. Der Gesang der Slytherins schwoll an, während das Spiel weiterging. Slytherin kam mühelos am nervösen Ron vorbei und schoss ein Tor, bald darauf ein zweites. Die Slytherins sangen weiter und weiter und Ron schien immer nervöser zu werden. Vom Schnatz keine Spur. Stefanie sah, wie Bletchley den Mund passend zum Lied bewegte und kniﬀ ihre Lippen missbilligend zusammen. Die Slytherins schossen zwei weitere Tore, bis das erste Gegentor geschossen wurde. Dann, endlich, ﬁng Harry den Schnatz.

Und eine Sekunde später traf ihn ein Klatscher im Kreuz und er ﬁel vom Besen.

Aber das Spiel war gewonnen. Gryﬃndor hatte es doch tatsächlich geschaﬀt. Die Spieler landeten und Stefanie rannte aufs Feld, um sie zu beglückwünschen.

„Gar nicht so schlecht", sagte sie zu Angelina, die schwach lächelte. „Dieser Klatscher am Ende, das Spiel war schon aus! Eigentlich müsste dieser Treiber bestraft werden", zischte sie dann und wandte sich Harry zu.

„Ihr beide wart absolute spitze", lobte Stefanie die Zwillinge, die bestens gelaunt waren.

„Ja, wie immer eben", grinste George, während von hinten eine Stimme ertönte, die Malfoy gehörte.

„ – und nichtsnutziger Verlierer konnten wir auch nicht einbauen – für seinen Vater, weißt du –"

Fred und George, die gerade dabei gewesen waren, Harry, die Hand zu schütteln, erstarrten und drehten sich um, erkennend, dass er von ihrer Familie redete.

„Lass ihn!", sagte Angelina sofort und packte Fred am Arm. „Lass ihn, Fred, lass ihn schreien, der ist nur beleidigt, weil er verloren hat, der aufgeblasene, kleine – "

„ – aber du magst die Weasleys, nicht wahr, Potter? Verbringst die Ferien und so bei denen, stimmts? Ich versteh nicht, wie du den Gestank aushalten kannst, aber ich vermute mal, wenn du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist, riecht sogar die Bruchbude der Weasleys ganz erträglich – "

„Fred, lass!", rief Stefanie und packte ihn am anderen Arm, während Katie und Alicia ihn ebenfalls festhalten musste, damit er sich nicht auf Malfoy stürzte, während Harry versuchte, George in Zaum zu halten. Von Ron war nichts zu sehen.

„Oder vielleicht", fuhr Malfoy höhnisch lachend fort, „vielleicht weißt du noch, wie es Zuhause bei deiner Mutter gestunken hat, Potter, und der Saustall bei den Weasleys erinnert dich daran – "

Das war zuviel gewesen. Harry hielt George nicht mehr zurück, im Gegenteil, sie stürmten zusammen auf Malfoy los und begannen, sich mit ihm zu prügeln. Alicia, Angelina, Katie und Stefanie stemmten sich mit aller Macht in die andere Richtung, um Fred davon abzuhalten, mitzukämpfen.

„Fred! Denk an Umbridge! Die will das Team sowieso drankriegen! Reiß dich zusammen!"

In diesem Moment riss ein Zauber die Kämpfenden auseinander und Madam Hooch kam auf sie zugerannt.

„Was tun sie da?!", schrie sie erzürnt. „Ein solches Verhalten ist mir noch nie untergekommen – zurück ins Schloss, Sie beide, und schnurstracks zum Büro Ihrer Hauslehrerin! Marsch! Sofort!"

George und Harry stampfen vom Feld und als sich auch Malfoy entfernt hatte, hielten die vier Mädchen es für sicher, Fred loszulassen.

„Kommt", sagte Angelina niedergeschlagen. „Gehen wir uns umziehen. Ich habs satt, angegaﬀt zu werden."

„Gut, wir sehen uns später", murmelte Stefanie, aber zu ihrer Überraschung packte dieses Mal Fred sie am Arm und zog sie mit.

„Vergiss es. Ich brauch irgendwas um mich zu beruhigen und deine Anwesenheit beruhigt mich."

Überrascht öﬀnete sie den Mund, aber da ihr nichts einﬁel, das sie hätte sagen können, ließ sie es geschehen und sich von ihm mit in die Umkleidekabinen ziehen. Von Ron war keine Spur zu sehen.

Stefanie setzte sich auf eine der Bänke und beobachtete die anderen schweigend dabei, wie sie sich andere Umhänge anzogen. Sie kannte jene Seite der Zwillinge, die man vielleicht als leicht aufbrausend, unfreundlich ausgedrückt minimal jähzornig bezeichnen konnte. Sie ließen sich leicht provozieren, durch Dinge, die an Stefanie einfach vorbeigegangen wären. Hätte Malfoy etwas Vergleichbares zu ihr gesagt, hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht gelacht. Oder es ihm mit harten Worten zurückgegeben. Sie bediente sich gerne ihres Verstandes, um ihre Kämpfe auszutragen. Das lag ihr auch mehr, als ihren Körper einzusetzen. Aber natürlich war es das gewesen, was Malfoy gewollt hatte. Nicht, eine Tracht Prügel einzuheimsen, sondern Harry und die Zwillinge in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

„Ich hoﬀe, McGonagall bestraft sie nicht zu hart", murmelte Stefanie und Angelina schnaubte.

„Verdient hätte die Strafe eher Malfoy. So ein Ekelpaket, wie er euch provoziert hat!"

„Red nicht von dem. Am liebsten würde ich ihn in winzige, kleine Malfoy-Stücke zerreißen", zischte Fred und warf seinen Quidditchumhang achtlos beiseite. Stefanie reichte ihm seinen Schulumhang, um sich nicht ganz nutzlos zu fühlen, und begann dann, auf und ab zu gehen.

„Hoﬀentlich hat Umbridge das nicht mitbekommen. Hat jemand gesehen, ob sie überhaupt beim Spiel war?"

„Ich glaub sie war da", sagte Alicia und band seufzend ihr Haar neu zusammen. „Aber ich hoﬀe, dass sie nicht hingesehen hat. Wer weiß, am Ende nutzt sie die Sache aus, um Gryﬃndor richtig zu schaden."

„Oh ja, Nachsitzen bei Dolores", ächzte Katie und ging in Richtung Türe. „Ich glaub, es ist richtig ätzend."

Zusammen gingen sie hinauf zum Schloss und als Stefanie sich noch einmal umdrehte, sah sie, dass auch die Slytherins gerade hinauf gingen. Sie kniﬀ ihre Augen verärgert zusammen, als sie sah, wie sie zu ihnen herüber johlten.

„Oh, seht euch an, wie sie ihn feiern", zischte sie und meinte damit Malfoy, der wie ein Held in der Mitte der Mannschaft ging. Am liebsten wäre sie hinuntergestürmt und hätte ihn so richtig fertig gemacht. Und mit Bletchley (sie verbot sich innerlich, ihn noch einmal beim Vornamen zu nennen), wollte sie auch mal ein Wörtchen reden.

Die Mannschaft begann, wieder ihren Weasley-Schlacht-Song zu singen und Angelina brachte Stefanie dazu, weiterzugehen.

„Nicht, dass du dein Schulsprecherabzeichen mit Blut beﬂeckst. Dann bist du es nämlich los."

„Danke für deine Fürsorge, aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Man kann einen Schulsprecher, einmal ernannt, nicht wieder abberufen. Ich kann das Abzeichen nur verlieren, wenn ich selber sterbe. Oder von der Schule verwiesen werden."

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, erwartete sie eine unangenehme Überraschung. Harry und George waren dort und sie sahen aus, als wären sie betäubt worden.

„Was ist? Nachsitzen?", fragte Fred seinen Bruder und dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Schlimmer."

„Was denn?", fragte nun auch Angelina nach und sie alle bildeten einen Kreis um die beiden. George schluckte, es war, als könnte er es nicht aussprechen. Schließlich fasste Harry sich ein Herz.

„Umbridge ist gekommen. Sie meint, wir wären zu gewalttätig und dann hat sie…hat… sie…" Er schluckte. „Sie hat uns lebenslangen Spielverbot erteilt."

„Euch BEIDEN?!", entfuhr es Angelina und ungläubig starrte sie sie an.

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Fred auch."

„WAS?!"

Nun war Fred wie gelähmt, unfähig sich zu rühren, starrte er seinen Bruder an.

„Er…sie meinte, er hätte Malfoy auch angegriﬀen, wenn ihr ihn nicht zurückgehalten hättet."

„Oh ja", war alles, was er sagen konnte.

Stefanie jedoch war, als würde sich eine kalte Hand um ihr Herz legen. Natürlich hatte Umbridge zum Zeitpunkt jenes Gesprächs mit ihr nicht wissen können, dass die Zwillinge ihr bald eine so herrliche Gelegenheit auf dem Silbertablett liefern würden, aber dennoch konnte sie nicht anders, als daran zu denken, dass es ihre Schuld war. Umbridge hatte ihr gesagt, sie würde es ihr über die beiden heimzahlen aber Stefanie hätte niemals gedacht, dass es irgendetwas geben würde, dass sie wirklich tun könnte. Nie war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, sie könnte ihnen lebenslanges Spielverbot verpassen. Etwas, das die beiden wirklich im Innersten traf. Sie hatte mit Nachsitzen gerechnet. Mit Punkteabzug. Einem Heuler von Mrs. Weasley. Nicht mit dem.

Beim Abendessen waren sie immer noch wie betäubt und als sie am Abend alle zusammen um den Kamin saßen, begannen sie wieder darüber zu sprechen.

„Spielverbot." Angelinas Stimme klang hohl. „Spielverbot. Kein Sucher, keine Treiber…. Was um Himmels Willen sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Stefanie seufzte und starrte trübselig in die Flammen. Umbridge hatte ihren Sieg in eine Niederlage verwandelt und das war im ganzen Gryﬃndorturm zu spüren. Niemand feierte, niemand freute sich…

„Das ist total ungerecht", sagte Alicia, immer noch nicht ganz bei sich. „Ich meine, was ist denn mit Crabbe, und diesem Klatscher, den er geworfen hat, obwohl schon abgepﬁﬀen war? Hat er Spielverbot bekommen?"

„Nein", antwortete Ginny, die mit Hermine um Harry saß. Ron war immer noch nicht da. „Der muss als Strafe Sätze schreiben, ich hab gehört, wie Montague beim Abendessen darüber gelacht hat."

„Und Fred hat auch noch Spielverbot gekriegt, obwohl er nichts getan hat!", rief Alicia wütend und ein besonders hässlicher Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf Freds Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich hätte diesen kleinen Schleimbeutel zu Brei geschlagen, wenn ihr mich nicht zurückgehalten hättet."

Der Schnatz, den Harry zuvor gefangen hatte, ﬂog mit gebrochenen Flügeln im Raum herum und Hermines Katze versuchte, ihn zu fangen. Sie alle starrten ihn mit leeren Augen an und Stefanie hasste sich dafür, dass trotz alldem der Impuls, Krumbein dabei zu helfen, den Schnatz zu fangen, vorhanden war. Sie musste den Blick abwenden, während alles in ihr danach schrie, sich zu verwandeln und dem sorgenlosen Horizont der Wildkatze hinzugeben.

„Ich geh ins Bett. Vielleicht stellt sich alles ja nur als ein böser Traum heraus…vielleicht wache ich morgen auf und bemerke, dass wir noch gar nicht gespielt haben", sagte Angelina nach einer Weile und stand auf. Alicia folgte ihr bald, genau wie Katie.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Stefanie schließlich leise und suchte die Blicke ihrer besten Freunde.

„Ich weiß", sagte Fred schlicht, obwohl sie nicht wusste, ob er die Bedeutung hinter ihren Worten wirklich verstanden hatte. George jedoch räusperte sich.

„Umbridge hat mir noch mitgeteilt, dass ich dir liebe Grüße ausrichten soll. Mit einem besonders schadenfrohen Lächeln. Sie hat wohl schon vor sich gesehen, wie wir dir die Schuld dafür geben."

Also war es wirklich so. Stefanie musste schlucken, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr George fort: „Steph, ich weiß, dass du dich gerade vor Schuldgefühlen zerpﬂückst und denkst, es wäre deine Schuld, aber ich habe Umbridges Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als sie Harry und mir Spielverbot gegeben hat. Sie hat es aus tiefster Seele genossen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie es auch getan hätte, wenn das mit dir nicht passiert wäre – wenn es dich nicht einmal geben würde. Sie konnte so nur zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen."

„Außerdem", fügte Fred an und ein leises Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, „besteht meine einzige Freude im Moment darin, mir immer wieder vorzustellen, wie du sie verbal fertig gemacht hast. Es darf dir also nicht Leid tun, dass das passiert ist."

Stefanie versuchte, das Lächeln zu erwidern. „Danke."

Aber sie konnte die triste Stimmung und die traurigen Gesichter kaum ertragen. Ihr Herz zersprang beinahe vor Mitleid und Wut auf Umbridge. Sie verließ den Raum und nahm doch noch die Gestalt ihrer Wildkatze an, um all den Gefühlen zu entkommen und so verbrachte sie die halbe Nacht damit, Mäuse zu jagen und legte die toten Tiere alle vor die Türe zu Umbridges Privatgemächern. Ihre Reaktion darauf erfuhr sie nicht, aber zu mehr Rachegefühlen war sie in ihrer Tiergestalt nicht fähig.


	98. Vorweihnachtszeit

**97\. Vorweihnachtszeit**

Es schneite. Es schneite deﬁnitiv und Stefanie musste Angelina erst davon überzeugen, dass sie nicht joggen konnten, indem sie es versuchten.

„Also gut", sagte Angelina traurig. „Dann eben wieder im Frühjahr."

Tatsächlich schneite es so heftig, dass es eigentlich schon Dezember sein müsste, aber dem war nicht so.

Die Zwillinge nutzten den Schnee als willkommene Ablenkung von dem Loch, dass Quidditch in ihnen hinterlassen hatte. Sie überredeten Stefanie dazu, mit ihnen hinauszugehen und verhexten zusammen Schneebälle und ließen sie gegen die Fenster des Gryﬃndorturms krachen.

„Schaut mal, jetzt hat jemand aufgemacht", gluckste George vergnügt und Ron schaute hinaus.

„Hey!", brüllte er. „Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, und wenn noch ein einziger Schneeball dieses Fenster triﬀt – AUTSCH!"

Fred hatte mit voller Wucht einen weiteren Schneeball hinaufschießen lassen und lachend traten sie ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Und seht euch mal die ganzen kleinen Kinder an…wie sie auf dem See herumfahren…"

Tatsächlich tummelten sich an diesem Sonntag viele jüngere Schüler am See und nutzten es aus, dass er zugefroren war. Sie hatten ihre Schlittschuhe ausgepackt, warum auch immer sie die jemals eingepackt hatten, und zogen nun ihre Kreise.

„Für sowas brauch ich keine Schlittschuhe", grinste Fred und schon rannten er und George auf den See zu.

„He!", rief Stefanie ihnen nach, ehe sie sich seufzend aufmachte, ihnen zu folgen. Als sie ankam, schlitterten die beiden schon mit ihren Schuhen am Eis herum und schienen ziemlich viel Spaß zu haben. Immer wieder täuschten sie an, hinzufallen, nur, um sich dann wieder zu fangen.

„Komm, Steph! Das ist was für dich."

„Äh… ich weiß nicht", zierte sie sich, aber dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und trat auf das Eis. Sie wollte sich nicht als Spaßbremse quer stellen, nicht jetzt, nachdem die beiden ihre Jobs als Treiber verloren hatten.

Schon beim ersten Schritt musste sie feststellen, dass das Eis ziemlich rutschig war.

„Oooouuups", rief sie, als sie fast ausrutschte und sich gerade noch an Fred, der eben auf sie zugesirvelt war, festhalten konnte.

„Pass auf, sonst fallen wir beide hin", sagte er und sie ließ ihn los.

„Achtung!", rief ein kleiner Erstklässler, der wie eine Rakete auf sie zugeschossen kam. Oﬀenbar wusste er nicht, wie man bremste, denn er wurde weder langsamer, noch wich er aus.

„Aaaaaah!", schrie er und hielt sich die Arme vor die Augen, während Stefanie und Fred im letzten Moment jeweils in die andere Richtung nach hinten auswichen. Stefanie ﬁel hart auf das Eis auf und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, der sich durch ihren ganzen Rücken zog. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und sah gerade noch, wie der Knirps ungebremst in einen Schneehaufen ﬂog. Oﬀenbar hatte jemand seine Schlittschuhe verhext.

„Alles okay?", fragte George, der zu ihr geschlittert kam, und ihr aufhalf.

„Jaaaaa… geht",murmelte sie und rieb sich das schmerzende Hinterteil, sobald sie stand. Ihr Blick ﬁel auf seine Augen und für einen winzigen Moment kam ihr ein Gedankenblitz, aber als sie ihn fassen wollte, war er nicht mehr da. Sie versuchte, angestrengt zu überlegen, was es gewesen war, aber sie kam nicht darauf und in diesem Moment stapfte Fred vorsichtig zu ihnen.

„Nie wieder geh ich auf diesen See. Diese kleinen Kinder sind teuﬂisch. Ich konnte mich kaum auf den Beinen halten."

„Du hast gut reden", sagte Stefanie. „Wenigstens hat deine Hose das Eis nicht zu spüren bekommen."

Am Montag Morgen erwartete sie endlich wieder einmal eine angenehme Überraschung: Hagrid, der das ganze Jahr über durch Abwesenheit geglänzt hatte, war wieder da und freudenschreiend begrüßten sie ihn.

„Ich hoﬀe nur, dass er durch die Unterrichtsinspektion kommt", meinte Stefanie, als sie wieder zu ihren Plätzen gingen.

„Keine Ahnung, wie er so unterrichtet… hab ihn lange nicht mehr gehabt", gab George zu bedenken und warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf Hagrid. „Und er sieht aus, als hätte er mit…weiß nicht...Riesen gekämpft."

„War er nicht für den Orden unterwegs?", fragte Fred im Flüsterton, als Lee kurz zu Angelina und Alicia gegangen war.

„Stimmt, das is Lupin mal rausgeruscht", ﬁel George wieder ein und Stefanie nickte.

„Hoﬀentlich ist alles gut verlaufen…obwohl…irgendwie sprechen die Wunden ja dagegen…"

Der November verging und der Dezember kam und mit ihm noch mehr Schnee. Stefanie wurde von McGonagall daran erinnerte, dass sie die Vertrauensschüler dazu instruieren musste, das Schloss zu schmücken und auf die Erstklässler aufzupassen, die nun in den Pausen beaufsichtigt werden mussten, weil sie nicht mehr hinauskonnten. Zum Glück ﬁel diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe nur den Vertrauensschülern zu und nicht ihr, denn sie war mit ihren Zweitklässlern schon vollauf beschäftigt. Jeden Mittwoch versuchte sie, ihre legilimentischen Fähigkeiten zu trainieren, und jeden Mittwoch scheiterte sie aufs Neue grandios. Aber immerhin wusste sie nun, dass es einer ihrer Zweitklässler gewesen war, der Umbridge auf einer eisigen Pfütze hatte ausrutschen lassen.

Außerdem sollten die Vertrauensschüler auch in den Korridoren Streife gehen. Stefanie, die sehr froh war, dass McGonagall ihr auch sagte, sie müsse nichts davon tun, dachte gar nicht daran, sie könnte auf Bletchley treﬀen, als sie alle Vertrauensschüler zusammentrommelte, um ihnen mitzuteilen, welch angenehme Aufgaben auf sie zukämen.

Als sie dann allerdings alle versammelt waren, war auch Bletchley dort, um ihnen zu sagen, was sie zu tun hatten, und Stefanie war alles andere als erfreut. Stefanie bedachte ihn mit dem bösesten Todesblick, den sie zustande brachte, und würdigte ihn dann keines Blickes mehr. Auch ignorierte sie ihn geﬂissentlich, während sie beide die Vertrauensschülern auf ihre Pﬂichten hinwiesen.

„Und was macht ihr?", maulte ein Fünftklässler, der das alles zum ersten Mal mitmachte.

„Überwachen, wie ihr all das überwacht", antwortete Bletchley und Stefanie stimmte ihm lautlos zu.

Weihnachten kam näher und Stefanie freute sich darauf, weil sie ihre Familie wiedersehen würde und auch, weil die Zwillinge mitkommen würden.

Beim letzten DA-Treﬀen vor den Ferien ging es schon von Anfang an munter zu.

„Okay", begrüßte Harry sie, während Angelina Stefanie und den Zwillingen leise ﬂüsternd von den Ersatzspielern, die sie gefunden hatte (Ginny als Sucherin und zwei Treiber, die Stefanie nicht kannte), erzählte.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir heute Abend einfach nur wiederholen, was wir bisher gemacht haben, weil es das letzte Treﬀen vor den Ferien ist und es keinen Sinn hat, kurz vor einer dreiwöchigen Pause etwas Neues anzufangen –"

„Wir machen heute nichts Neues?", fragte Smith sofort. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich nicht gekommen."

„Tut uns allen ja so Leid, dass Harry es dir nicht gesagt hat", meinte Fred deutlich hörbar und einige lachten.

„– wir können paarweise trainieren", nahm Harry den Faden wieder auf. „Fangen wir mit dem Lähmzauber an, zehn Minuten lang, dann können wir die Kissen rausholen und es noch einmal mit dem Schockzauber probieren."

Und so machten sie es. Stefanie, die immer abwechselnd mit den Zwillingen übte, fand sich auch dieses Mal Fred gegenüber und beobachtete ihn, während er sich nicht rühren konnte.

„Nein", stellte sie fest. „Du bist mir doch deutlich lieber, wenn du dich bewegen kannst."

Nachdem auch sie einige Male gelähmt worden war, wechselten sie zu den Schockzaubern. Aufgrund des Kissenmangels, teilte Harry sie in zwei Gruppen und während die eine Gruppe übte, wartete die andere.

„Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass die Halle geschmückt ist?", fragte Stefanie, während sie den anderen beim Üben zusahen.

„Jaaaah… ein bisschen anders sieht sie aus", meinte Fred, sah aber erst jetzt zur Decke. Oﬀenbar war es ihm bisher noch nicht aufgefallen.

„Nein, wenn es dir aufgefallen wäre", kicherte Stefanie und lenkte seinen Blick direkt über sich. „Hättest du dich nicht unter den Mistelzweig gestellt."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte kurz Überraschung an, als er den Kopf in den Nacken lehnte und den Mistelzweig erblickte, dann grinste er und wandte sich ihr zu. „Wieso? Vielleicht hab ich mich in voller Absicht direkt darunter gestellt? Soweit ich weiß, verlangt der Brauch doch einen Kuss…"

„Ja", gab sie zu, „wenn sich jemand jetzt als zweite Person darunter stellt…" Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und musterte ihn lachend. „Nur gut, dass ich dich so gerne küsse." Dabei hatte sie das noch nie zuvor getan.

Und sie trat zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Als sie wieder zurücktrat, sah er leicht beleidigt aus. „Das nennst du einen Kuss? Das war kein Kuss."

Sie hatte den Eindruck, als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen, aber in diesem Moment verkündete Harry, dass sie jetzt an der Reihe wären und wechselten vom Küssen zum Schocken.

„Ihr werdet allmählich richtig gut", lobte Harry sie am Ende der Stunde. „Wenn wir aus den Ferien zurückkommen, packen wir mal was von den großen Sachen an – vielleicht sogar den Patronus."

Wie immer verließen sie den Raum in kleinen Grüppchen und gingen dann zurück in ihre Türme. Stefanie und die Zwillinge wählten nicht den direkten Weg, sondern einen kleinen Umweg, der sie durch eine Reihe meist verlassener Flure führte.

„Hey, da hinten ist ja richtig was los", stellte George fest, im selben Moment, in dem auch Stefanie auf den Tumult aufmerksam wurde. Am Ende des Flures waren scheinbar ein paar jüngere Schüler in einen kleinen Kampf verwickelt. Sie konnte die grünen Krawatten der Slytherins sehen.

„Na toll, jetzt muss ich eingreifen", murmelte Stefanie, während sie ihre Richtung änderte und mit großen Schritten auf den Kampf zuging. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung trennte sie die Kampfhähne. Vier Schüler ﬂogen in zwei unterschiedliche Richtungen und landeten auf ihren Hosenböden. „Keine Duelle auf den Fluren", erinnerte Stefanie sie streng, während sie Liam aus Slytherin und Jane aus Ravenclaw erkannte. Die beiden anderen waren ältere Slytherins, aber zu jung, als dass sie ihr schon einmal aufgefallen wären.

„Liam hat mich nur verteidigt!", begehrte Jane auf, sobald sie sich hochgerappelt hatte. Sie zeigte auf die beiden älteren Slytherins und erklärte: „Die beiden haben mich geärgert, weil ich so klein bin und als Liam gekommen ist und ihnen gesagt hat, dass sie aufhören sollen, sind sie auf ihn losgegangen."

„Hausverräter!", zischte einer der Älteren, allerdings so laut, dass es sogar Fred und George, die sich eben erst näherten, hören können mussten.

Stefanie blickte nachdenklich von Liam zu seinen älteren Hauskollegen. Sie würde die Älteren gerne bestrafen, aber Liam dafür belohnen, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Nur würde das den Punkteabzug der Älteren ausgleichen und das kam ihr sinnlos vor. Schließlich wandte sie sich an die beiden größeren Slytherins: „Ihr wart also furchtbar tapfer und habt eine jüngere Schülerin gemobbt und als ihr jemand zur Hilfe kam, habt ihr diesen auch angegriﬀen. Typisch für Slytherin. Obwohl – ist euer Haus nicht dafür bekannt, dass ihr alle so loyal seid? Davon habe ich nichts gemerkt. Liam ist immerhin in eurem eigenen Haus! … Fred, George, hab ich das letztens richtig verstanden? Hat Hagrid sich nicht letztens beschwert wie anstrengend es ist, den Stall auszumisten von diesen … wie hießen die Dinger? … stinkenden … irgendwas mit stinkenden..."

„Stinkende Müllköter", half George ihr weiter, obwohl sie so sicher nicht geheißen hatten.

„Genau", sagte Stefanie trotzdem und hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihr Grinsen zurückzuhalten. „Er wird sich über Hilfe freuen. Ich schicke ihm gleich eine Eule, dass ihr euch noch heute wegen dieser Strafarbeit bei ihm melden werdet und das wird euch vielleicht lehren, nicht drei Schulregeln mittels einer Aktion zu brechen. Und jetzt geht mir aus den Augen."

Die beiden zogen ihre Köpfe ein und duckten sich weg, wobei Stefanie sich sicher waren, dass sie sie mit diversen Schimpfwörtern bezeichnen würden, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Und du, Liam..." Stefanie sah ihn an und lächelte leicht. „10 Punkte für Slytherin. Den eigenen Mitschülern zur Hilfe zu kommen ist leicht, aber sich gegen diese zu stellen um jemand anderes zu helfen, ist sehr beeindruckend."

Eine leichte Röte schoss in die Wangen des Jungen und kurz schien er vor ihren Augen zu wachsen. „Danke." „Ich hoﬀe, die werden dir keinen Ärger machen, weil du dich gegen sie gestellt hast?", fragte Jane vorsichtig nach, doch Liam schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Die beiden sind Idioten. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Pass besser auf, dass du ihnen ausweichst..."

Weil Stefanie nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass sie hier noch gebraucht wurden, bedeutete sie den Zwillingen, sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen und seufzte, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Ich hasse den Gedanken, dass die Kinder nicht lernen, sich zu verteidigen. Wie sollen sie solchen Situationen gewachsen sein, wenn Umbridge ihnen nur beibringt, sie zu hassen?"

„Und das von jemandem, der gerade eine Strafarbeit für ein Duell im Flur verteilt hat", tadelte George, während er einen Wandteppich zur Seite schob, hinter dem sich eine Abkürzung verbarg.

„Die Strafarbeit war dafür, dass sie Jane geärgert und sich gegen Liam gestellt haben. Ich bin doch kein Hypokrit."

„Das war das Letzte, was vor Weihnachten anstand", seufzte Stefanie zufrieden, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.

„Stimmt. Noch ein Tag, dann gehts ab zu dir nach Hause und wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir dir schenken."

Stefanie lachte auf. „Ihr habt noch kein Geschenk? Nur gut, dass ich auch nichts für euch habe."

Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und sie setzen sich zu Angelina, Alicia und Lee, die die besten Plätze am Kamin für sie besetzt hatten. Stefanie kuschelte sich zwischen die Zwillinge auf das Sofa und genoss die Wärme des Feuers.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, als wir dieses Muggelspiel gespielt haben?", begann Lee aus heiterem Himmel. „Irgendetwas mit Wahrheit und Pﬂicht und einer Flasche…"

„Ich weiß was du meinst", erwiderte George und Stefanie sah, dass er grinste. „Ist lang her. Irgendwer musste einen Handstand machen, glaube ich…"

„War das ich?", fragte Fred und streckte seine Beine lang von sich. „War ja ganz witzig, aber ich glaub für Handstände sind wir zu alt."

Stefanie erinnerte sich düster daran. Eine der vielen Stunden, die sie im Hogwartsexpress verbracht hatten.

„Oooh, ich weiß", quiekte Alicia und klatschte erfreut in die Hände, weil ihre eigene Idee sie so begeisterte. „Spielen wir mit ein paar besseren Ideen. Ich meine – in Hogwarts kann man viel mehr machen, als in einem Zugabteil."

„Na schön", stimmte Stefanie zu und setzte sich aufrechter hin, „aber wehe jemand bringt mich dazu, jemandem Punkte abzuziehen, der es nicht verdient. Dann mache ich nicht mit."

„Okay – niemand darf sie dazu zwingen, Punkte zu vergeben oder zu geben. Aber mehr Regeln gibt es nicht." Lee stand auf und holte irgendwo tatsächlich eine leere Flasche Butterbier hervor. Er legte sie auf den Tisch, der vor ihnen stand und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie machte der Gedanke an das Spiel nervös.

Dabei begann es recht harmlos. Angelina musste ein Lehrbuch eines Zweitklässlers heimlich so verzaubern, dass es sich immer auf einer anderen Seite aufschlug, während er nicht hinsah, was ihn sichtlich irritierte. Fred ließ Stefanie ein Lied in ihrer Muttersprache singen, was sie sehr nett fand, wenn sie in Betracht zog, dass er Lee dazu brachte, eine Hand voll Bonbons aus einer Dose zu essen, in der, wie sie alle wussten, auch Kollaps Kekse und Nasenblutnougat untergebracht waren. Er hatte Pech und begann sich zu übergeben, aber die Zwillinge amüsierten sich prächtig.

Nun, er revanchierte sich.

„George! Das gefällt mir, nachdem du so einen Spaß dabei hattest, mich kotzen zu sehen, werde ich dir auch eine kleine Freude machen." Er wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und George sah ihn aufmerksam an. Weil sie direkt neben ihm saß, bemerkte sie, dass er ziemlich entspannt war, obwohl die Drohung es wirklich in sich hatte.

„Also, ich denke, du hattest schon lange kein Date mehr. Wie wäre es mit eine Kuss? Ein Mädchen deiner Wahl, ich will nicht unfair sein, aber es wäre nett, wenn es ein wenig leidenschaftlich ginge."

Lee schien ziemlich zufrieden mit sich zu sein, während Alicia ein leises Kichern entfuhr. Sie hielt sich schnell die Hand vor dem Mund und warf Angelina einen raschen Blick zu. Diese jedoch wirkte auf einmal ziemlich nervös.

„Wie nett von dir", spottete George und lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne, während er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

„Du kannst auch einen Jungen küssen", merkte Lee grinsend an, „aber ich glaube du willst lieber ein Mädchen?"

„Ja…ich denke doch, dass ich, wenn ich schon muss, auch ein wenig Spaß daran haben will", gab George mit Märtyrermiene zu und wandte sich Stefanie zu. Zumindest dachte sie das, aber da war ein Moment, in dem er Fred ansah, der neben ihr saß, ehe er ihren Blick suchte.

„Ich denke es ist nur gut und recht, wenn ich Stefanie küsse. Nachdem es nicht um Gefühle geht, ist sie als meine beste Freundin die naheliegendste Wahl. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder Steph?"

„Ich?" Sie lachte, obwohl sie spürte, dass sie ein wenig nervös wurde, bei dem Gedanken von George geküsst zu werden. Sie fand ihn attraktiv – sie beide, er und sein Bruder waren es – und sie musste zugeben, dass sie schon davon gehört hatte, dass er ein recht guter Küsser sein sollte. Zwar hatte sie sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie es sich anfühlen würde ihn zu küssen, aber sie hatte nichts dagegen es herauszuﬁnden. „Nein, bitte, mach nur. Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, ob was dran ist an den Gerüchten."

Arme Angelina, dachte sie, als sie sich einander ganz zuwandten. Er hätte sie küssen sollen. Hoﬀentlich nahm sie es ihr nicht allzu übel. Aber was sollte sie denn schon machen? Sich weigern? Da war sie doch zu neugierig.

George war ein guter Küsser, so viel merkte sie, aber als sie sich nach dem von Lee geforderten Kuss, vielleicht ein wenig weniger leidenschaftlich als er es sich gewünscht hatte, wieder von einander lösen, konnte sie nicht anders, als zu sagen: „Naja... "

George fasste sich theatralisch an die Brust, als wäre er soeben ins Herz gestochen worden. „Stefanie, Worte können töten!"

Aber sie wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte. Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass es ihm genauso gegangen war wie ihr. Ihn zu küssen hatte kein Feuer in ihr entzündet. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, aber mehr auch nicht. Sie musste es nicht noch einmal haben.

Die anderen lachten und Stefanie ﬁng Angelinas Blick auf. Ganz glücklich wirkte die Freundin nicht und Stefanie versuchte, ihr mit ihren Augen zu bedeuten, dass es ihr leid tat.

Inzwischen drehte George an der Flasche und er lachte, als sie auf Stefanie zeigte.

„Ich würde dich jetzt wirklich gerne jemanden küssen lassen, aber;"

„Aber ich bin doch noch erschöpft von dir!", unterbrach sie ihn, weil sie nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte, den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum abzuknutschen. Am Ende würde er es Lee noch zurückgeben wollen und sie musste ihn küssen. „Lass mich was andres machen, bitte."

„Erschöpft? Na wenigstens etwas." Er kniﬀ sie leicht in die Seite und bewegte sich auf dem Sofa vor Schreck reﬂexartig weg von ihm, in Freds Richtung, der ja auf ihrer anderen Seite saß.

„Woah Steph, George muss ja furchtbar sein, wenn du auf meinen Schoß ﬂüchtest", zog er sie auf und legte seine Arme um sie, anstatt sie von seinen Oberschenkeln zu entfernen.

„Du bist halt ein sicherer Hafen", scherzte sie und musste zugeben, dass sie nicht unzufrieden mit ihrer neu erworbenen Sitzposition war. Er war zwar nicht ganz so bequem wie das Sofa, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich geborgen und sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass George hoﬀentlich nicht vorhatte, sie etwas tun zu lassen, dass sie zwang sich aus den Armen seines Bruders zu befreien.

Leider jedoch schnalzte er mit der Zunge und zog seine Beine auf ihren alten Platz. „Zeit das Schiﬀ auslaufen zu lassen. Ich denke es wäre nett, wenn unsere brave Schulsprecherin sich in Snapes Kerker einschleicht und irgendeinen Trank klaut."

„Einen Trank?", fragte Stefanie ein wenig entsetzt nach und fasste mit ihrer Hand an ihre Kehle. „Von Snape?"

„Ja. Fänd ich gut."

Er grinste und irgendwie hatte Stefanie das Gefühl, dass er es ihr vielleicht doch ein wenig übel nahm, dass sie nicht in seinen Armen dahin geschmolzen war.

„Gute Idee", ﬁel Angelina mit ein und ihre Augen funkelten ein wenig. „Wie wärs mit Felix Felicis?" Und an die anderen gewandt erklärte sie: „Haben wir letztens gebraut. Ihrer war perfekt, hat Snape sogar zuzugeben."

Na gut, von Angelinas Seite aus hatte sie es vielleicht wirklich verdient. Sie hatte gewusst, dass das Mädchen für George schwärmte und nicht einmal versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen sie statt ihrer zu küssen. Dennoch startete sie, an George gewandt, noch einen Versuch.

„Hör mal, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass der Kuss schlecht war. Er war toll. Du bist nur nicht … so… ich weiß nicht, mein Typ?"

„Zu spät, Steph." Er grinste bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste aufzustehen. „Aber ich schick dir Fred als Aufpasser mit. Damit wir auch sicher gehen, dass du ihn wirklich klaust und nicht aus deiner Tasche holst. So wie ich dich kenne, hast du ein zweites Röhren für private Zwecke abgefüllt."

„Warum können wir nicht alle mitgehen?", fragte Alicia dazwischen und Lee nickte zustimmend.

„Na denkt doch mal nach", murmelte Angelina und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Noch auﬀälliger geht's ja wohl nicht. Der Chaos-Trupp plus das halbe Quidditchteam? Umbrigde hat sicher überall ihre kleinen Spione, die würde sofort Verdacht schöpfen."

„Es ist schon nach neun…", begann Stefanie noch einmal, aber dieses Mal war es Fred, der sich gegen sie wandte. Er stand auf und brachte sie somit auch dazu sehr unsanft vom Sofa wegzukommen.

„Hey, so bringt man eine Frau aber nicht dazu auf einem zu sitzen!"

„Nein, man muss sie erschrecken, haben wir doch gerade gesehen", neckte er sie und die aufmerksamen Blicke ihrer Freunde brachten sie dazu, sich zu ergeben.

„Na schön", gab sie nach, „schickt eure Schulsprecherin auf ein Selbstmordkommando – begleitet von dem Regelbrecher schlechthin. Aber denkt bloß nicht, dass auch nur einer von euch einen Schluck von dem Trank bekommt. Wer nicht seine Hände blutig macht, darf die Frucht auch nicht kosten."

Und sie hob ihren Kopf in die Höhe und wandte sich zur Türe.

„Beeil dich! Du hast nur 30 Minuten Zeit, sonst darf ich dir eine andere Sache auftragen", rief George ihr hinterher und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Na super. Wehe du manipulierst mich", murmelte sie zu Fred, sobald sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten.

„Wo denkst du hin? Ich bin auf deiner Seite. Dank George musste ich meinen Platz auf dem Sofa aufgeben. Es hat mir gerade so gut gefallen…"

In diesem Moment, sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, gerade erst auf der Treppe, sah Stefanie an deren unteren Ende vorbeilaufen. Sie blieb abrupt stehen und hielt Fred auf, indem sie ihre Hand gegen seine Brust hielt.

„Was ist?", begann er, doch sie musste nur auf die Katze zeigen und er verstand.

„Meine Aufgabe, meine Regeln", ﬂüsterte sie, als sie ihren Zauberstab hervorholte und ihm, wie auch ihr selbst, einen Desillusionierungszauber verpasste. Sobald sie beide nicht mehr sichtbar waren, steckte sie ihn weg. „Wo ist deine Hand?", fragte sie dann und tastete in die Richtung, in der sie ihn vermutete. Sie stieß tatsächlich gegen ihn, noch ehe er Zeit hatte zu antworten.

„Das Steph, war gerade sicher nicht meine Hand. Wieso brauchst du sie denn?" Sie spürte, wie seine Hand ihre umfasste und grinste, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Also komm."

Sie zog ihn hinter sich her, bis hinunter in die Kerker. Wären sie geschlichen, wäre ihre halbe Stunde alleine dafür drauf gegangen, aber sie rannten, so leise es ihnen zumindest möglich war, und erreichten das Klassenzimmer nur wenige Minuten später.

„Ich wollte hier eigentlich mein Lebtag nicht mehr runter", murmelte Fred leise, als sie seine Hand losließ und sich vor die Türe stellte.

„Still, ich muss mich konzentrieren…und hoﬀen dass Snape nicht in seinem Büro ist…"

Sie brachte die Türe mit einem Zauber dazu, sich von alleine zu öﬀnen und lugte vorsichtig hinein, obwohl Snape sie sowieso nicht sehen könnte. Das Klassenzimmer war leer. Rasch schob sie sich hinein und vertraute einfach darauf, dass Fred ihr folgen würde. Nur kurz nachdem sie stehen geblieben war, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaﬀen, stieß er von hinten gegen sie und sie spürte, wie seine Hände sich, vermutlich aus Reﬂex, um einen Arm und eine Seite ihrer Taille legten, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte er beinahe unhörbar, „ich hab dich nicht gesehen."

Beinahe hätte sie gelacht, aber sie konnte es gerade noch zurückhalten, während sie versuchte ihren Puls, der soeben gestiegen war, wieder in den Griﬀ zu bekommen.

Ganz ruhig, redete sie sich innerlich gut zu, Snape ist nicht da. Alles in Ordnung.

Fred ließ sie los, als sie einen Schritt weiter nach vorne trat und sofort wurde ihr bewusst, wie kalt es ohne ihn in diesem Raum war. Zielsicher steuerte sie auf die Türe zu Snapes Büro zu, in dem sich der Trank hoﬀentlich noch befand. Sie lehnte ihr Ohr lauschend an das Holz, aber sie wusste, dass sie, auch wenn Snape darin wäre, nichts hören könnte. Sie konnte nur hoﬀen, dass er um diese Uhrzeit schon in seinem Schlafzimmer war. Also sammelte sie all ihren Mut und drückte die Klinke herunter. Sie merkte erst, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, als sie sie erleichtert ausstieß. Der Raum war leer. Weil sie nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren wollte, ging sie rasch zu seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem sie ein paar Probeﬂäschchen sehen konnte. Ihr Blick blieb kurz auf einen Beurteilungsbogen für ihren Trank hänge – das Ohnegleichen geﬁel ihr – ehe sie ihren heraussuchte. Nachdem er schon beurteilt war, machte es ja auch nichts, wenn sie ihn mitnahm. Sie ließ ihn in ihrem Beutel verschwinden und verließ den Raum wieder. Erst als sie die Türe schloss, ﬁel ihr ein, dass Fred hoﬀentlich nicht noch in ihm war.

„Fred?", fragte sie in den leeren Klassenraum und zu ihrer Erleichterung konnte sie ihn dicht neben sich antworten hören.

„Ich bin hier."

Sie tastete mit ihrer Hand in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und fand dieses Mal eindeutig seinen Oberkörper. Hätte er einen Zauberumhang getragen, wäre das Ganze vermutlich einfacher gewesen und sie wäre nicht in die Verlegenheit gekommen ihn erst abtatschen zu müssen, ehe sie seine Hand fand.

Aber er sagte nichts dazu, sondern umfasste ihr Handgelenk, ehe er ihre Hand nahm.

„Dann verschwinden wir."

Sie brauchten nicht lange, bis sie wieder vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum waren und weil die Fette Dame sie nicht sehen konnte, nahm Stefanie den Zauber wieder von ihnen.

„Uﬀ, tut gut dich zu sehen", grinste Fred und nannte das Passwort, damit sie zurück in den Raum gehen konnten.

Sofort wandten die Blicke vor dem Kamin sich in ihre Richtung und George sah kurz auf die Uhr, ehe er sein Gesicht ein wenig enttäuscht verzog.

„Schade, ein paar Minuten länger und …"

„Hast du ihn? Zeig her", forderte Angelina sie auf und seufzend holte Stefanie den Trank aus ihrem Beutel und hielt ihn hoch.

„Ja, hier ist er. Zufrieden?"

„Keine Zwischenfälle?" Lee wirkte beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Davon abgesehen, dass wir desillusioniert waren und dauernd gegeneinander gerannt sind – nein, tut mir Leid", antwortete Fred und George begann zu grinsen.

„Ich wusste ich schick ihr den richtigen Mann mit."

Fred erwiderte es und setzte sich auf seinen alten Platz zurück, während Stefanie sich vor Georges Beinen wiederfand, die immer noch breit auf ihrem saßen. Gnadenlos schob sie sie herunter und setzte sich hin. Sie spielten nicht mehr lange weiter, die meisten Schüler waren schon oben und es machte keinen Spaß wenn es niemanden gab, den man ärgern konnte.

Als sie am nächsten Tag erwachte, hatte sie sofort ein komisches Gefühl, als würde etwas nicht stimmen. Und das tat es tatsächlich nicht: Hermine stand neben ihr und rüttelte beharrlich an ihrer Schulter.

„Was los?", fragte Stefanie verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen.

„Komm mit, schnell…und leise."

Stefanie, die keine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging, schlug widerwillig die Bettdecke zurück und schlüpfte in ihre Kleidung. Dann folgte sie Hermine die Treppe herunter. Es dämmerte bereits, aber die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Es musste wirklich früh sein und so sehr Stefanie sich auch bemühte – ihr ﬁel kein Grund ein, warum Hermine sie zu dieser Uhrzeit aus dem Bett zerren sollte, außer, es wäre etwas passiert. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass sie gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron mal wieder irgendeine nächtliche Unternehmung veranstaltet hatten und einem von ihnen etwas passiert war. Hermine war zwar sicher eine hervorragende Hexe, die mit vielen Sachen fertig wurde, aber vielleicht brauchten sie einen Heilzauber, der ihre Fähigkeiten überstieg. Hoﬀentlich war es nichts ernstes. Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppe und traten in den verlassen daliegenden Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem nur eine Person stand: Es war Professor McGonagall.

„Professor, was ist denn los?", fragte Stefanie erstaunt, als sie ihre ﬁnstere Miene sah.

„Etwas nicht gerade Erfreuliches. Ich bringe Sie beide jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore…"

Sobald sie im Treppenhaus waren, sagte sie nichts mehr und Stefanie vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass Filch dort herumschlich.

Wenig später waren sie in Dumbledores Büro, beide müde und beide verwirrt. Er sah besorgt aus.

„Nun, unglücklicherweise seid ihr hier, weil Arthur Weasley in der heutigen Nacht angegriﬀen wurde, während er für den Orden gearbeitet hat…" Dumbledore hielt inne und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch den Bart. „Er beﬁndet sich gegenwärtig im Hospital und scheint zumindest gute Überlebenschancen zu haben, aber seine Kinder und Harry sind gestern Nacht bereits abgereist – zum Hauptquartier, wo sie die Ferien verbringen werden." Er seufzte und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. „Leider hat Professor Umbridge das mitbekommen und wird nicht zulassen, dass ihr beide ebenfalls vor Ferienbeginn abreist, aber morgen solltet ihr euch sofort auf den Weg machen… sofern ihr eure Ferien dort verbringen wollt. Natürlich steht es euch frei – ihr könnt natürlich auch zu euren Familien gehen."

„Nein", sagte Hermine sofort und schien wie gelähmt. „Ich wollte sowieso bei ihnen feiern.."

Stefanies Augen waren zwar auf den Professor gerichtet, aber sie nahm ihn nicht mehr wirklich war. Durch das Starren verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen, während sie daran dachte, dass Mr. Weasley, ausgerechnet Mr. Weasley, bei der Arbeit für den Orden verletzt worden war. Sie hoﬀt wirklich, dass es ihm nicht allzu schlecht ging... dass seine Überlebenschancen gut standen, war sicher nur eine nette Formulierung dafür, dass er noch nicht über dem Berg war. Die Zwillinge standen gerade sicher tausend Ängste durch und sie war nicht bei ihnen, um sie moralisch zu unterstützen. Und die arme Mrs. Weasley! Sicher durchlebte sie schreckliche Versionen vom Tod ihres Mannes und musste gleichzeitig stark für ihre Kinder sein!

Stefanie schluckte, weil ihr klar wurde, wie gefährlich die Arbeit für den Orden war. Und dass seine Kinder sofort abgereist waren…

„Aber…warum ist Harry eigentlich mitgekommen?", fragte Stefanie plötzlich und Dumbeldore wirkte einen Moment zögernd. „Das wird er euch dann selbst erzählen", entschied er schließlich.

„Ihr könnt morgen den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen… und zusehen, dass Professor Umbridge von all dem nichts mitbekommt…"

Stefanie und Hermine waren sehr bedrückt, als sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben", klagte Hermine schließlich. „Mr. Weasley – angegriﬀen!"

Stefanie nickte düster und ließ sich auf dem Sofa fallen. Eine Weile lang blickte sie ins Feuer, während sie darüber nachdachte, was sie tun konnte. Sie hatte Weihnachten Zuhause verbringen wollen, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren. Und gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen. Das konnte sie nun wahrlich vergessen, es gab keine Version dieser Geschichte, in der die beiden in diesem Jahr zu ihr nach Hause kommen würden, um Weihnachten zu zelebrieren, während ihr Vater mit dem Tod rang.

Sie wäre wirklich gerne bei ihnen gewesen, um ihnen irgendwie zu helfen, aber während sie vor sich hin dachte, kam sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie das ihrer Familie nicht antun konnte. Marie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, als über sie nach Österreich zu kommen, nachdem der Portschlüssel nur vier Mal im Jahr ging und nicht zu Weihnachten. Und ihre Eltern freuten sich schon so darauf, sie zu sehen...

Nein, sie musste nach Hause, auch, wenn es in ihr widersprüchliche Gefühle auslöste. Alle Vorfreude auf das Weihnachtsfest war verﬂogen und sie konnte sich förmlich vor sich sehen, wie sie mit trister Miene vor dem Baum sitzen und an die Zwillinge denken würde, weil sie nicht wusste, wie es ihnen ging.

Dennoch gab sie sich einen Ruck und ging hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal, um ihre Sachen zu packen.

Am nächsten Tag stieg sie nicht, wie die anderen, in den Hogwarts-Express, sondern ging mit Mariechen Seite an Seite den Pfad nach Hogsmeade herunter. Sie sah nicht ein, warum sie zuerst neun Stunden im Zug sitzen sollte, nur, um dann sowieso über den Ozean zu apparieren.

„Tut mir Leid, dass die Zwillinge nicht mitkönnen", sagte Marie, während sie gingen, und hörte sich ehrlich an. Stefanie hatte ihr gesagt, dass Mr. Weasley einen Unfall gehabt hatte, ihr war nichts anderes eingefallen.

Nun zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal..."

„Wohl kaum. Außer du heiratest einen von ihnen."

„… es gibt noch andere Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie mein Elternhaus sehen könnten. Wenn ich sie zu meiner Hochzeit einlade, und zu Hause feier, beispielsweise", würgte Stefanie das freche Kommentar ihrer Schwester ab. Es war wohl Mariechens Humor, sie mit so etwas aufzuziehen, wenn man bedachte, dass sie die beiden sicher nicht als Heiratsmaterial betrachtete. Immerhin geﬁelen sie ihr nicht.

„Oder ihr habt da keinen Kontakt mehr", sinnierte Marie und Stefanie schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf.

Dann blieb sie stehen und warf einen prüfenden Blick über ihre Schulter. „Ich denke, dass wir weit genug weg sind. Halt dich gut fest."

Und sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich mit voller Macht auf ihr Zuhause. Dann tat sie einen Schritt nach vorne und Sekunden später öﬀnete sie ihre Augen wieder und erblickte ihr verschneites Elternhaus.

„Mir is kotzübel", murmelte Marie und war ein wenig grün im Gesicht. „Kotzübel…verdammt wie ich das hasse."

Damit sprach sie Stefanie aus der Seele, der ebenfalls speiübel war. Stefanie ging in die Knie, während die Welt um sie herum sich drehte, und tastete mit ihren fahrigen Händen in den Schnee, um sich irgendwie abzustützen. Sie brauchte einen Stärkungstrank, ganz dringend, sonst würde sie sich hier und jetzt übergeben, oder einen Ohnmachtsanfall erleiden, oder einfach sterben.

Ihre eigenen Gedanken rangen ihr fast ein Lächeln ab, während sie mit ihrer zitternden Hand nach ihrem Beutel tastete und jenes Fläschchen Stärkungstrank hervorholte, dass sie in weiser Voraussicht eingepackt hatte. Es gelang ihr, den Korken mit einer Hand zu lösen und rasch nahm sie einen Schluck.

Die Wirkung trat sofort ein und sie war mehr als erleichtert, dass die Umgebung endlich aufhörte, sich zu drehen. Sie reichte ihrer Schwester die Flasche, die ebenfalls einen Schluck nahm und erleichtert aufseufzte, sobald die Wirkung eintrat. Eine derart weite Strecke zu apparieren, war wirklich nicht Stefanies Lieblingsbeschäftigung.

Da die Nebenwirkungen nun aber verﬂogen waren, sammelten die beiden Schwestern ihre Habseligkeiten, die sie in ihrer Übelkeit fallen gelassen hatten, wieder ein und gingen auf das Haus zu. Es begann gerade zu schneien und auf der Eingangstüre hing ein großer Kranz aus Tannenzweigen, der mit dunkelroten Kugeln geschmückt worden war.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen drückte Mariechen die Türe auf und auch Stefanie musste lächeln, als ihr der vertraute Geruch entgegen kam.

Der Duft von Zimt und Weihnachtskeksen stieg ihnen in die Nase und Stefanie konnte sofort den prächtigen Christbaum sehen, der in der Eingangshalle, direkt neben der halbrunden Treppe, stand. Er war bereits geschmückt und unter ihm lagen einige Geschenke.

„Na sowas! Ihr hier? Ich dachte ihr kommt erst später! Oh, wie schön euch zu sehen! Und wie hübsch ihr doch geworden seid, noch hübscher, als ich euch in Erinnerung habe!" Ihre Mutter, angelockt von dem Geräusch der Türe, erschien im Eingangsbereich und strahlte sie an. Sie trug eine Schürze über ihrer Kleidung und diese war über und über mit Mehl und anderen Spuren einer enthusiastischen Weihnachtsbäckerei bekleckert.

Sie umarmte sie nacheinander und sah sich dann suchend um. „Wo sind denn deine Zwillinge? Wollten die nicht auch kommen? Oder kommen sie später? Ich habe extra Geschenke besorgt, es ist verdammt schwierig, jemandem etwas zu schenken, den man kaum kennt... und deine Erzählungen helfen auch nur bedingt weiter, einen Unterschied zwischen ihnen zu machen, aber euer Vater hat mir geholfen... apropos euer Vater – er kommt erst am Abend, aber bis dahin können wir ja ein paar Kekse backen. Natürlich ist es nicht so schlimm, wie sonst, wenn ihr dabei seid, immerhin isst nur er sie, aber trotzdem schaﬀt er es fast keine für Weihnachten übrig zu lassen…"

„Mum", unterbrach Stefanie sie und überrascht drehte ihre Mutter sich um.

„Seit wann nennst du mich denn nicht mehr Mama?"

Stefanie wurde ein wenig rot. „Mama", sagte sie dann und machte eine kurze Pause. Sie hatte sie Mum genannt, weil sie an Mrs. Weasley gedacht hatte. ‚Mum' war ein Begriﬀ, den sie mit Mrs. Weasley verband, ‚Mama' hingegen mit ihrer Mutter.

„Mama…", sagte sie noch einmal. „Also, der Vater der Zwillinge hatte einen Unfall und ist im Krankenhaus. Sie sind natürlich Zuhause geblieben. Und ich schätze mal, dass es ihnen leid tut. Ich kann das zwar nicht wissen, weil ich nicht mit ihnen gesprochen habe, seit es passiert ist, aber ich nehme es an."

Ihre Mutter gab ein Geräusch von sich, mit dem sie es schaﬀte, Enttäuschung und Mitleid auszudrücken.

„Das ist ja furchtbar", rief sie dann und wischte ihre Hände in ihrer Schürze ab. „Und das zu Weihnachten! Ich hoﬀe, es ist nichts gefährliches! Und es wundert mich, dass du überhaupt hier bist, wenn sie deine Nähe brauchen könnten..."

„Ich habs versprochen", sagte Stefanie vorsichtig. „Und sie haben ja nicht nur mich, sondern ihre Mutter und einen Haufen Geschwister. Sie kommen schon klar... "

Ihre Mutter musterte sie nachdenklich und für einen Moment hatte Stefanie das Gefühl, als wäre sie diejenige, die ihre gesamten Gedanken oﬀen zeigte, sodass ihre Mutter sie wie ein Buch lesen konnte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du gehst und sicherstellst, dass es ihnen gut geht? Wenn sie dich gar nicht gebrauchen können, kannst du ja wieder gehen. Und sonst reicht es ja, wenn du am 24. Dezember wieder kommst. Wenn du von da an die restlichen Ferien hier bist, ist es immer noch lange genug, oder nicht?"

Stefanie traute ihren Ohren kaum und konnte nicht anders, als ihre Mutter überrascht anzusehen. „Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie nach und ihre Mutter nickte nur.

„Natürlich. Komm am 24. aber bitte nicht zu spät zur Messe und zieh dir etwas Nettes an." Sie lächelte. „Und jetzt hilf mir noch beim Backen, okay?"

Stefanie nickte und zog ihren Mantel aus, während sie sich fragte, wie sie je an ihrer Mutter hatte zweifeln können.

Und als sie gegen sechzehn Uhr fertig waren, Stefanie sich verabschiedet hatte und hinaus in den Schnee trat, um zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 zu apparieren, da war sie erleichtert, die Zwillinge doch sehen zu können und froh, mit ihrer Familie feiern zu können.


	99. Weihnachten am Grimmauldplatz

**98\. Weihnachten am Grimmauldplatz**

Der Grimmauldplatz empﬁng sie in Schnee bedeckt. Es war bereits dunkel, für die Jahreszeit und das Land nicht ungewöhnlich, und die Lichter jener Straßenlaternen, die noch funktionierten, brannten, sodass man, wenn man den Blick auf jene Lichter lenkte, die Schneeﬂocken sehen konnte, die nach unten ﬁelen.

Irgendjemand hatte ein Fenster geöﬀnet und Stefanie konnte leise Weihnachtsmelodien hören.

Eine Gänsehaut lief über ihre Arme, als sie sich die Zeit nahm, sich im Stehen einmal langsam um sich selbst zu drehen und die Weihnachtsstimmung einzufangen. Wenn sie daran dachte, was sie im Inneren des Hauses erwarten könnte, machte sich in ihr fast das Bedürfnis breit, diesen Platz, der im Sommer so trostlos und abschreckend gewirkt hatte, nicht gegen den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf auszutauschen.

Stefanie klopfte nicht an, sie trat einfach ein. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, den Schnee von ihren Stiefeln zu klopfen, sondern entfernte ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes.

Im Haus war es deutlich wärmer als draußen, aber es war still. Sie hängte ihren Mantel auf und lauschte. Kein Geräusch drang zu ihren Orden, kein leises Geﬂüster aus der Küche, kein Knallen von schief gegangenen Experimenten, keine herumschreiende oder weinende Mrs. Weasley, kein Lachen und keine Weihnachtsmelodien.

Stefanies Gänsehaut verstärkte sich, aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie durch die Eingangshalle, damit sie Sirius Mutter nicht aufweckte. Dann tappte sie die Treppe hinauf, bis in den dritten Stock, wo sie vorsichtig an der Zimmertüre der Zwillinge klopfte.

„Ja?", ertönte von drinnen und weil die Stimme eindeutig die eines der beiden war und in keiner Weise zitterte oder auf andere Weise bewegt wirkte, öﬀnete sie die Türe und trat hinein.

Die beiden saßen auf ihren Betten, jeder auf seinem, und beide trugen eine witzige Weihnachtsmütze. Und beide sahen sehr erstaunt aus sie zu sehen, erstaunt, aber erfreut.

Fred ﬁng sich als Erster. „Steph!"

Er sprang auf und weil sie wusste, dass er es nie von sich aus tun würde, umarmte sie ihn. „Ich hab gehört, was passiert ist! Wie geht es eurem Dad? Dumbeldore hat es mir und Hermine schon gestern Morgen gesagt, aber wir mussten warten, bis die Ferien anfangen – Umbridge ist wegen euch schon durchgedreht", erklärte sie, während sie George umarmte.

„Also, eurer Dad?", fragte sie erneut, als sie beide wieder vor ihr standen.

„Besser. Wir haben ihn gestern besucht und er ist über dem Berg..." George verstummte.

„Gut zu hören! Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass... also, ich war heute Zuhause und natürlich versteht meine Mutter, dass ihr nicht kommen könnt. Allerdings hat sie gesagt, dass ich die Geschenke, die sie für euch besorgt hat, nicht mitnehmen darf. Ihr bekommt sie erst, wenn ihr einen Fuß in ihr Haus setzt."

„Sie hatte Geschenke für uns?" Ein Ausdruck des schlechten Gewissens malte sich auf Georges Gesicht und nach einer kurzen Nachdenkpause: „Aber wenn du dort warst, warum bist du jetzt hier?"

„Ich dachte, ihr könntet moralische Unterstützung brauchen. Aber ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn ihr mich nicht hier haben wollt. Falls doch, bleibe ich nur bis zum 24. Dezember, das habe ich meiner Mama versprochen."

„Natürlich sollst du nicht gehen. Wir wissen es sehr zu schätzen, dass du da bist, jetzt, wo du auch Zuhause sein könntest", stellte Fred sofort klar und sie musste grinsen. Als ob sie all die Jahre bei ihnen im Fuchsbau gefeiert hätte, nur, weil sie nicht nach Hause gekonnt hatte. Sie war sogar richtig froh, dass es zu Weihnachten keinen Portschlüsselﬂug gab, sonst wäre sie noch ernsthaft in die Verlegenheit gekommen, ihren Eltern sagen zu müssen, dass sie vielleicht lieber im Fuchsbau, als bei ihnen Weihnachten feiern wollte.

„Warum ist Harry eigentlich mit euch mit?", fragte Stefanie, als das Thema abgehakt war und es folgte betretenes Schweigen. Schließlich fasste Fred sich ein Herz.

„Er hat Dad das Leben gerettet. Ohne ihn hätte niemand rechtzeitig bemerkt, dass er angegriﬀen wurde."

„Aber…wie?"

„Nein, hör einfach zu. Er hatte eine Vision. Er hat gesehen, wie die Schlange von Du-weißt-schon-wem Dad angegriﬀen hat, ist aufgewacht, hat es Dumbeldore erzählt, der hat uns wecken und hierher schicken lassen und Hilfe geholt. Deswegen konnten sie Dad rechtzeitig retten. Aber Harry hat jetzt Angst, er wäre von Du-weißt-schon-wem besessen, was Unsinn ist. Nur weicht er uns jetzt aus und will nicht mit uns reden. Mit keinem von uns."

„Oh", machte Stefanie und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Das… wie gruselig…eine Vision? Ich… oh Mann…"

„Du sagst es…"

Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn und dachte an alles, was sie über Besessenheit wusste. Sie fand nichts. George machte den Vorschlag, sie solle Harrys Gedanken lesen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es zu hundert Prozent seine eigenen waren, aber das lehnte Stefanie vehement ab.

„Der Junge ist fünfzehn Jahre alt, glaubst du wirklich, der will, dass irgendjemand in seinen Gedanken herumschnüﬀelt? Ich kann die Gründe, aus denen ihr nicht wollt, dass ich eure lese, nur erahnen aber ich wette, dass Harry dieselben hätte. Manche Dinge sind so intim, dass sie eben niemanden etwas angehen und ich habe auch kein Interesse daran, einen Einblick zu bekommen."

Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann lachten sie aus einem Stefanie unbekannten Grund auf. „Ehrlich Steph – ich kann dir nur Recht geben, aber ich habe bisher noch nie, und ich meine auch nie, an so etwas gedacht, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass du meine Gedanken liest."

„Nicht, dass du Unrecht hättest", fügte George hinzu und grinste, während er sich vom Bett erhob und ein paar Kekskrümel von seiner Hose fegte. „Bitte halte dich aus meinem Kopf fern. Und Harry muss das eben anders klären."

Das tat er auch. Gegen sechs Uhr kam Hermine und nach einem Gespräch, dass sie, Ginny und Ron mit Harry führten, war er wieder ganz der Alte und sie alle sicher, dass er nicht von Voldemort besessen war. Im Haus herrschte unglaublich gute Laune, sie putzten und polierten es auf Hochglanz hinaus, schmückten die Wände und Kronleuchter und verliehen ihm einen weihnachtlichen Glanz.

Stefanie hatte nur bedingt das Gefühl, dass die Zwillinge sie wirklich gebraucht hätten. Es stand außer Frage, dass sie froh über ihre Anwesenheit waren, weil sie eben gerne Zeit mit ihr verbrachten, aber die unumstößlich leichte Art der beiden, mit der sie alle Dinge im Leben betrachteten, hatte wohl jegliche Sorge aus ihren Köpfen verjagt, sobald sicher gewesen war, dass ihr Vater überleben würde.

Sie blieb dennoch bis zum 24. Dezember, denn die Stimmung im Grimmauldplatz war fröhlich und sie genoss jede Minute davon.

Am Tag ihrer Abreise – sie hatte sich bereits von der Familie verabschiedet, setzte sie sich gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen an den Küchentisch, um noch Geschenke auszutauschen.

„Ich könnte es euch natürlich da lassen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, will ich, dass ihr es vor meinen Augen aufmacht", gab sie zu, während sie ihnen ein kleines Päckchen reichte.

„Du willst wohl unsere Reaktion sehen – was? Übrigens weiß ich nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass es dieses Jahr nur ein Geschenk gibt", tadelte George im Scherz und nahm das Päckchen entgegen. Er löste das Papier und was zum Vorschein kam, brachte ihn dazu, es verwirrt anzusehen. Fred beugte sich ein wenig seitwärts, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf das mysteriöse Geschenk erhaschen zu können und auch auf seine Züge malte sich Verwirrung.

„Das ist…?"

Stefanie grinste. „Das …ich wollte euch eigentlich einen neuen Besen schenken, weil Umbridge eure ja beschlagnahmt hat, aber dann war einer doch zu teuer…von zwei ganz zu schweigen…also hab ich das gemacht. Es ist ein Prototyp von Tagtraumzauber. Ich dachte, ich überlass es euch, ihn zu perfektionieren. Es ist sozusagen nur der grobe Umriss von dem, was es einmal werden wird", erklärte sie und lehnte sich ein wenig weiter vor, um ihr Werk besser betrachten zu können.

„Und wie löst man das aus?", fragte Fred und öﬀnete die kleine Box, die er vor sich hatte. Sie war leer.

„Naja, einfach den Zauber, der oben steht. Dann wirkt der Zauber, den ich in die Box gesperrt hat. Derweil aber nur drei Minuten, ich wollte nicht, dass ihr jetzt eine halbe Stunde lang vor euch hinträumt."

Sie grinste und Fred wirkte neugierig den Zauber. Sofort begann sein Blick leicht abwesend zu werden, aber man konnte nicht sagen, dass er schlafen würde.„Ich habs mit einem Gedächtniszauber gemacht", erklärte Stefanie George, der seinen Bruder interessiert musterte. „Deswegen der Blick. Aber man kann nicht alles haben."

Nach nur zwei Minuten erwachte Fred jedoch wieder aus seinem Traum und sah Stefanie fasziniert an. „Das war unglaublich! Ich hab noch nie so einen realitätsnahen Traum gehabt!"

„Was hast du denn geträumt?", erkundigte George sich neugierig und Stefanie lächelte zufrieden. Nachdem sie bestimmt hatte, was er träumen würde, wusste sie schon, dass er zwei Minuten lang eine spannende Verfolgungsjagd mit Filch gehabt hatte. George lachte, als er es hörte.

„Das werden wir aber nicht so machen. Ich glaube, wir versetzen unsere Kunden lieber auf ein Piratenschiﬀ…"

„Und jetzt zu deinem Geschenk", ﬁel Fred ein und aus dem scheinbaren Nichts (vermutlich aber von unterhalb des Tisches) holte er eine kleine Geschenktasche (mit einem Weihnachtsmann, der im Kamin stecken geblieben war, während seine Rentiere ihn auslachten) hervor und stellte sie vor sie auf den Tisch.

Stefanie zog sie näher an sich heran und lugte neugierig hinein. Es kleines, separat verpacktes Päckchen lag darin und daneben befand sich etwas ebenso kleines, rosarotes und schrecklich Lebendiges. „Um Himmels Willen, was ist denn DAS?", entfuhr ihr und erschrocken blickte sie auf das winzige Knäuel, das nur aus Fell zu bestehen schien.

„Erkennst du es nicht? Der Knuddelmuﬀ von damals. Wir haben ihn endlich geschrumpft." Gerorge grinste. „Er lebt jetzt allerdings schon ein bisschen lange… ich glaub nicht, dass du ihn noch wochenlang am Hals haben wirst…höchstens bis zum Sommer… so langlebig sind die glaub ich nicht."

„Ihr habt ihn geschrumpft?" Mit großen Augen sah sie sie an. „Mit einem Schrumpftrank?"

„Sieh uns nicht so an, als wär uns das nicht zuzutrauen", sagte Fred und holte den Minimuﬀ heraus, um ihn vorsichtig in ihre Hände zu legen. Das Fellknäul fühlte sich wirklich angenehm an, auch, wenn sie das kleine Herz schlagen spüren konnte und kaum wagte, sich wirklich zu bewegen.

„Ihr habt ihn seit letztem Sommer? Wie habt ihr ihn gefüttert?"

„Gar nicht", erwiderte George schlicht und begann, auf seinem Sessel zu wippen. „Ich habe mich darauf beschränkt, ihn ab und zu zu streicheln und mir Namen für ihn zu überlegen, nachdem wir ihn geschrumpft hatten."

Stefanie begann, den Minimuﬀ vorsichtig zu streicheln und beobachtete, wie er ihr sein winziges Gesichtchen zuwandte und sie zutraulich unter großen Augen ansah.

„Er ist verdammt süß", gab sie zu und seufzte. „Ich nenne ihn Mozartkugel."

Sie kannte keine angebrachte englische Übersetzung für die Süßigkeit, aber wollte den Namen nicht aufgeben und beließ es deshalb bei dem deutschen Wort.

„Ein Geschenk fehlt noch", erinnerte George sie und sie setzte Mozartkugel sachte auf der Tischplatte ab, wo er sich einfach hinlegte. Ein wenig erinnerte er sie an einen Babyigel, nur, dass er eben rundum mit rosarotem Fell bedeckt war, statt mit Stacheln.

„Zwei Geschenke, ihr verwöhnt mich. Das bin ich gar nicht von euch gewohnt...", grinste sie, während sie das kleine Päckchen aus dem Sack holte und begann, die Verpackung zu lösen. Das Geschenk hatte eine rechteckige, aber dreidimensionale Form und fühlte sich sehr hart an.

„Nein!", entfuhr ihr, als das Papier zu Boden ﬁel und sie sah, was sich darunter verbarg. Mit ungläubigen Blick wandte sie sich an Fred. „Du hast nicht wirklich…?!"

Es war ein Schlüsselanhänger in Form einer blauen Polizeibox. Eine Tardis. Es war genau jener Schlüsselanhänger, den sie im Sommer in einem der Schaufenster entdeckt hatte, als sie mit Fred Joggen gewesen war.

Er öﬀnete seinen Mund, vielleicht, um zu einer angemessenen Erwiderung anzusetzen, aber sie ließ ihm keine Zeit dazu, sondern ﬁel ihm um den Hals.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir ein Geschenk machst, von dem du nicht einmal weißt, was es ist!", brachte sie ihre Begeisterung zum Ausdruck und wandte sich der Tardis zu, um sie durch die Finger gleiten zu lassen.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du sie haben willst", erklärte Fred seine Beweggründe und sie blickte mit strahlenden Augen auf.

„Ja! Ich hab zwar keinen Schlüssel, aber ich hänge sie auf meine Tasche, ich..."

Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, um ihm klar zu machen, wie sehr sie sich wirklich darüber freute, dass sie jetzt diesen dämlichen, kleinen Anhänger besaß, aber in diesem Moment glitten ihre Augen zu der großen Ohr, die über der Türe angebracht war und sie hielt erschrocken in ihrem Satz inne.

„Oh verdammt", unterbrach sie sich selber und stand ruckartig auf. „In einer halben Stunde beginnt die Messe und ich bin nicht mal geduscht! Danke nochmal für die Geschenke und… ich muss mich beeilen!"

Hastig griﬀ sie nach Mozartkugel, nahm ihn in die eine Hand, in die andere die Tardis, und verließ den Raum ﬂuchtartig.

Sie hatte es so eilig, dass sie ganz vergaß, zu apparieren und stattdessen den ganzen Weg hinauf lief. In ihrem Zimmer hängte sie den Schlüsselanhänger an ihre Tasche und legte Mozartkugel dort hinein, damit er auch genug Platz hatte. Sie duschte blitzschnell, wobei sie keine Zeit mehr hatte, ihr Haar zu waschen und es zu einem Fischgrätenzopf ﬂocht, den sie seitlich über ihre Brust fallen ließ, bevor sie in ihrem Koﬀer nach einem geeigneten Kleid kramte. Was hatte ihre Mutter noch einmal gesagt? Sie solle sich schön anziehen.

Hatte sie überhaupt etwas Schönes?

Aber sie durfte ihre Mutter auf keinen Fall enttäuschen, nicht, nachdem sie soviel Verständnis für ihre Lage aufgebracht hatte...

Also zog sie am Ende ein enganliegendes Kleid an, das aus feiner Seide bestand und ihr nicht einmal bis zu den Knien reichte. Es war beige und besaß einen dezenten Ausschnitt. Zusammen mit ihrem Wintermantel und den hohen Stiefeletten, die sie schon jetzt trug, würde es sich hoﬀentlich als geeignet erweisen, dachte sie.

Sie beeilte sich, es anzuziehen, bevor sie noch einmal ins Bad ging, um sich dezent zu schminken. Für jemanden wie sie, der praktisch nie Makeup auftrug, barg diese Aktion ein großes Risiko, denn sie hätte keine Zeit für einen zweiten Versuch und sollte sie beim ersten versagen, würde sie aussehen wie ein Clown. Eigentlich eine dumme Idee, warum hatte sie es nicht gelassen?

Aus diesem Grund brauchte sie dafür am längsten – mehrere Minuten, in denen sie immer wieder Pausen einlegen musste, um neue Kräfte zu sammeln. Am Ende war sie aber mehr als zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Während sie einen letzten Blick auf das Gesamtkunstwerk warf, atmete sie noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie zurück in ihr Zimmer ging und sich daran machte, ihren Koﬀer in ihren Beutel zu bekommen. So eine dermaßen ärgerliche Angelegenheit ... warum hatte sie ihn jemals hinausgeholt?

Es kam ihr fast so vor, als würde hinter ihr jemand mit einer großen Uhr stehen und ihr die Zeiger ans Ohr halten, sodass sie das _Tick-Tack, Tick-Tack_ deutlich aus dem Uhrwerk schlagen hören konnte und wurde zunehmend nervös. Ihre Mutter würde sicher _begeistert_ sein, wenn sie zu spät käme. Oh, eigentlich hatte sie mit ihnen gemeinsam zur Kirche gehen wollen, aber das würde sich jetzt wohl kaum noch ausgehen... Nur gut, dass sie keine reale Uhr im Blickfeld hatte, sonst würde sie wahrscheinlich noch unruhiger werden.

Endlich gelang es ihr, den Koﬀer in den kleinen Beutel zu zwängen und erleichtert stand sie auf, um sich kurz zu strecken, bevor sie den Beutel verstaute. Eigentlich wäre es strategisch am besten gewesen, zuerst das Kleid herauszuholen, dann den Koﬀer wegzustecken und dann zu duschen, aber solche Schlachtpläne entwarf sie eben immer erst im Nachhinein. Gut, dass sie Heilerin und nicht Feldherrin werden wollte. Nicht, dass sie bezweifelte, eine gute Figur als solche zu machen. Mindestens so gut wie der große Kaiser Augustus, der bei jeder Schlacht krank gewesen war. Mysteriöserweise. Sie grinste.

Endlich alles im Gepäck, machte sie sich auf den Weg die Treppen hinunter, wobei sie ihre hohen Schuhe bereits wieder verﬂuchte und sich fragte, warum sie sich nicht einfach Jeans und normale Stiefel angezogen hatte. Vorbei an den abgeschlagenen Elfenköpfen, die Hand sanft über die Tannengirlanden streichend, die am Geländer angebracht waren... der feine Duft von Keksen lag in der Luft, wobei sie sich recht sicher war, dass das Einbildung, oder Vorstellung der Vorfreude entspringen musste, denn Mrs. Weasley war vorhin nicht in der Küche gewesen und wer sonst hätte sie jetzt backen können?

Sie steuerte auf die letzte Treppe zu, als Fred ihr von unten entgegen kam. Es war schon merkwürdig genug, dass er zu Fuß ging, anstatt zu apparieren, aber als er sie sah, blieb er stehen und pﬁﬀ leise.

„Nicht schlecht, Steph. So kannst du dich auf jeden Fall daheim sehen lassen." Er stieg die letzten Stufen hinauf, bis er direkt vor ihr stand und sie lächelte.

„Ja, ich hoﬀe, dass es passt…habs auch ein bisschen eilig, in fünf Minuten fängt die Messe an…", erklärte sie, während sie ein wenig nervös an der Muschelkette herumnestelte. Sie war wirklich ein Eile, und so gerne sie sich wirklich verabschiedet und noch einmal für das Geschenk bedankt hätte, so wenig Zeit hatte sie jetzt dafür.

Doch er schien kein Problem damit zu haben, auf eine Verabschiedungszeremonie zu verzichten. „Dann viel Spaß."

„Danke…" Sie wollte gerade gehen, als er sie noch festhielt. „Warte noch einen Moment."

„Mhm?" Sie sah ihn fragend an und als er mit dem Kopf hinauf deutete, folgte sie seinem Blick. An der Decke, direkt über ihnen, hing ein Mistelzweig.

„Meine Güte, wer hat den denn da aufgehängt? Komischer Ort für einen Mistelzweig", murmelte sie, aber dann musste sie grinsen. „Kommt mir vor wie eine Tradition."

Und sie küsste ihn zuerst auf die eine, dann auf die andere Wange. Sie musste sich nicht einmal auf Zehenspitzen stellen, weil sie hohe Schuhe trug und ihn mühelos erreichen konnte.

Aber dann geschah etwas, womit er sie zu überraschen vermochte.

Sie löste gerade ihre Lippen von seiner Wange, als er ihr Kinn sanft mit seinen Fingern umfasste und ein wenig zur Seite drückte und ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren.

Es kam so überraschend für sie, dass sie nicht reagieren konnte. Tausend Eindrücke strömten auf sie ein und schossen durch ihren Körper wie heißes Feuer, das nicht schmerzte, aber es nagte an ihr. Ohne recht über das nachzudenken, was sie tat, begann aus dem eigentlich harmlosen Kuss mehr zu werden. Ihre Hand fand sein Haar, während sie leicht nach hinten gedrängt wurde. In ihr war eine bisher unbekannte Türe geöﬀnet wurde und sie spürte, wie alles in ihr begann sich nach ihm zu verzehren. Vergessen waren die fünf Minuten, die ihr bis zur Messe blieben, vergessen war die Tatsache, dass sie mitten im Treppenhaus standen und vor allem war vergessen, dass das ihr bester Freund war, jemand, den sie nicht so küssen sollte. Es war genau die Bestätigung, die sie ihrem Körper nicht hatte geben wollen. Genau das, was sie unterbewusst die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte.

Schließlich, sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, unterbrach eine hohe Stimme sie.

„Ouuuups…sorry, ich komm später wieder."

Sie fuhren regelrecht auseinander, wie aus einem Traum gerissen, hart zurück in die Realität.

Stefanie wurde klar, was sie getan hatte und ein schneller Blick zeigte, dass sie es Ginny zu verdanken hatte, es jetzt nicht mehr zu tun. Das Mädchen stand in der Salontüre und sah ein wenig verwirrt aus. Kurz herrschte Stille, dann beugte Fred sich zu Stefanie und murmelte, für sie deutlich hörbar: „Frohe Weihnachten", ehe er einfach die Treppe hinauf ging.

Verwirrt blieb Stefanie zurück und konnte es schließlich nicht mehr hinauszögern Ginny anzusehen, die sich inzwischen die Hand vor den Mund gelegt hatte.

„Ach du liebes Gütchen, bei Merlins Bart! Ich dachte du hättest nichts mit meinem Bruder!"

Sie sah regelrecht entzückt aus und in ihren Augen funkelte etwas, das verdächtig aussah wie ‚Das muss ich sofort Mum erzählen¡

„Hab ich auch nicht!", wehrte Stefanie sofort ab und wurde rot bis zu den Haarwurzeln. „Da…da war ein Mistelzweig!"

Und, als würde alle Schuld bei dem Stück Holz und Laub liegen, deutete sie hinauf auf den Übeltäter.

Ginny gluckste. „Das war aber kein Mistelzweig-Kuss. Das war ein Ich-will-dir-die-Klamotten-vom-Leib-reißen-Kuss."

„Ernsthaft?" Entsetzt sah sie Ginny an.

Diese kicherte nun. „Als ob du das nicht gemerkt hättest. Meine Güte, ich glaube, ich seh sogar, dass dir heiß ist."

Ihr war tatsächlich heiß. Ziemlich heiß. Viel zu heiß. Und jetzt, wo sie so drüber nachdachte – ja, sie hätte wirklich nichts lieber getan, als ihm die verdammten Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen.

Und dann ﬁel ihr zu allem Überﬂuss ein, dass sie noch nach Österreich musste. „Oh, nein, Ginny! Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, wehe du erzählst das jemanden! Und glaub mir, ich ﬁnde heraus, ob du das weitergesagt hast! Ich muss los!"

Sie stürmte die Treppe herunter, schnappte sich ihren Wintermantel, rief ein an niemanden gerichtetes „Bis später!", in den Raum und schlüpfte durch die Türe hinaus in die Weihnachtsnacht.

Sekunden später stand sie vor der dörﬂichen Kirche Zuhause.

Es war dunkel, der Himmel war schwarz und bewökt. Sie konnte keinen einzigen Stern sehen, dafür aber Schneeﬂocken, die hinab auf die Erde ﬁelen.

Die Kirche war schwach beleuchtet, von Innen drang Licht nach Außen. Vor ihr, auf dem Dorfplatz, stand ein gewaltiger Christbaum und erinnerte sie an Ottery .

Und plötzlich, vielleicht deshalb, vielleicht wegen des Kusses, ﬁel ihr ein, was ihr damals eingefallen war, als George ihr am Eis aufgeholfen hatte. Jetzt, am Heiligen Abend, mitten in der Kälte, kam es ihr so klar ins Gedächtnis, das es ihr ein Rätsel war, wieso sie den Gedanken nicht hatte fassen können.

Seine Augen. Es waren seine Augen gewesen. Und nicht die Augen, die ihr damals am Weihnachtsmorgen entgegen gesehen hatten, als der Zwilling ihr nach ihrem Sturz den Hügel herunter aufgeholfen hatte. Damals hatten sie sich auch einen solchen Baum, vor einer Kirche angesehen. Und es war Fred gewesen.

Irgendwie kam es ihr seltsam vor, dieses Rätsel nach all den Jahren gelöst zu haben, aber weil aus der Kirche bereits erste Lieder zu erklingen schienen, ging sie schnellen Schrittes darauf zu. Ihre Knie waren wackelig, was auf die lange Strecke zurückzuführen war, die sie hinter sich gebracht hatte, und ihr war ein wenig schlecht.

Die Kirche war bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Weihnachten war das Fest, bei dem alle Bewohner der umliegenden Häuser herkamen, auch, wenn sie sich sonst nie blicken ließen.

Stefanie sah sich suchend nach ihrer Familie um und entdeckte sie schließlich irgendwo in der Mitte, aber keiner drehte sich nach ihr um.

Sie war nicht die Einzige, die keinen Sitzplatz mehr bekommen hatte, nicht wenige standen hinter den Bänken und blickten über die Sitzenden hinweg nach Vorne.

Neben dem Altar standen zwei gewaltige Weihnachtsbäume, geschmückt mit künstlichen Kerzen und Strohsternen und – Engeln. Auch vor den beiden Seitenaltären standen zwei solcher Bäume, also ingesamt vier. Noch leuchteten sie nicht, aber als dann das Gloria durch das Kirchenschiﬀ hallte, wurden die Lichter eingeschaltet und tauchten den Raum in weihnachtlichen Glanz.

Die alten, deutschen Weihnachtslieder klangen in Stefanies Ohren und sie musste sich kein Textbuch holen, um mitsingen zu können.

Ab und zu ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich umsah und in die strahlenden, voller Vorfreude seienden Kindergesichter blickte.

Und ihr wurde klar, dass sie das all die Jahre vermisst hatte.

Als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, war sie genauso alt gewesen wie diese kleinen Kinder, vermutete sie. Zehn Jahre alt. Himmel, wie lange war das her.

Das ‚Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht' wurde angestimmt und Stefanie sang leise mit den anderen. Es war das letzte Lied und es war so feierlich und versetzte sie in eine Weihnachtsstimmung, in der sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war. Und sie erkannte, dass Weihnachten in Britannien einfach nicht dasselbe war, wie das hier.

Als der Priester und die Ministranten feierlich aus der Kirche gezogen waren, standen auch die Besucher auf und gingen. Stefanie blieb stehen wo sie war, bis ihre Mutter, ihr Vater, Marie, Christoph und ein unbekanntes Mädchen an ihr vorbei gingen. Rasch trat sie zu ihnen.

„Frohe Weihnachten", wünschte sie ihnen. „Tut mir Leid, als ich kam, war bei euch kein Platz mehr."

Vier Gesichter strahlten sie an. „Das macht doch nichts! Hauptsache zu bist hier!"

Und zu Fuß gingen sie durch die Nacht, bis zum Friedhof. In leisem Flüsterton sprach Marie auf dem Weg dahin mit ihr: „Das ist übrigens Claudia, Christophs Freundin. Sie ist 19 und studiert Medizin. Sie will Zahnärztin werden!"

Stefanie warf einen raschen Blick auf Claudia. Sie war größer als sie selbst, fast so groß wie ihr Bruder, und besaß blonde Locken, die sie aber kurz trug. Ihre Augen waren auﬀallend groß, was sie noch hübscher machte, und in einem beruhigenden Braun. Ja, sie war ein hübsches Mädchen und so wie sie sich an ihren Bruder klammerte, auch sehr verliebt.

Am Friedhof trat Stille ein. Sie zündeten am Grab ihrer Großeltern eine Kerze an und eine Minute lang standen sie schweigend davor.

Als Kind hatte sie diese Zeit immer genutzt, um sich sehnsüchtig zu fragen, wann sie endlich nach Hause zu den Geschenken kommen würden, doch sie war kein Kind mehr. Und ihre Gedanken lagen denen von Kindern so fern, wie es nur möglich war.

Es hat nichts zu bedeuten, wies sie sich zurecht. Da war ein Mistelzweig.

Und außerdem, so kam es ihr viel zu genau ins Gedächtnis, hatte er ihr danach eine Frohe Weihnacht gewünscht. Als wäre das sein Geschenk an sie gewesen. Und allein das passte einfach zu gut zu den Zwillingen, besonders zu Fred, der vermutlich nicht sensibel genug war, um sich über die Folgen einer solchen Aktion Gedanken zu machen.

Stefanie schlang die Hände um ihre Arme und fuhr ein wenig fröstelnd über ihre Ärmel. Weiße Schneeﬂocken ließen sich sanft auf ihrem Mantel nieder und bildeten eine dünne Schicht. Der Schnee, der auf dem Boden lag wie ein weicher Teppich, glitzerte im Licht der Kerzen, die auf den Gräbern standen. Die Ruhe, die in der Luft lag, rührte nicht daher, dass sie auf einem Friedhof waren.

Eigentlich war es ganz einfach. Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen und er zu ihr. George hatte sie geküsst und er hatte vermutlich nicht ganz eingesehen, warum er seinem Bruder in diesem Fall nachstehen sollte.

Eine Falte grub sich in ihre Stirn, während ihr Vater in die Hocke ging, um eine weitere Kerze am Grab anzuzünden. Der grüne Filzhut, den er wohl aus der Jagdkleidung seines Vaters entwendet hatte, war auf der Krempe so dicht mit Schneeﬂocken bedeckt, das man ihn fast als zweifarbig betrachten hätte können.

Ja, entschied sie, als sie langsam nach Hause gingen, er hatte es als Spaß gemeint. Vermutlich sogar absichtlich, um ihr zu demonstrieren, dass er attraktiv war und gut küssen konnte.

Sie wünschte, er hätte es gelassen.

Hätte er nicht einfach nichts tun können? Dann müsste sie jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht, dass es eine Frage des Müssens war, sie wusste ja, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Sie wollte nichts von ihm, außer mit ihm befreundet sein. Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken über mehr gemacht und wollte es auch jetzt nicht tun. Nein, das war nicht das Problem. Das Problem war eher, dass es sich einfach nicht nach Freundschaft, sondern nach Mehr angefühlt hatte. Wie Ginny so schön formuliert hatte – sie hätte ihm tatsächlich am liebsten die Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Und das war eigentlich nicht das, was sie wollte.

Er war immerhin ihr Freund. Ihr bester Freund. Genau wie George.

Nur, dass sie auf dessen körperliche Nähe ganz anders reagiert hatte. Sie konnte die beiden Küsse nicht einmal ansatzweise miteinander vergleichen. Der Gedanke war ihr zwar nicht gekommen, als sie George geküsst hatte, aber verglichen mit diesem Kuss heute, war es ja fast gewesen, wie einen Bruder zu küssen.

Und so hätte es sich bei Fred auch anfühlen müssen und es machte sie wütend, dass es das nicht getan hatte.

Oﬀenbar arbeiteten hier Verstand und Körper in zwei unterschiedliche Richtungen, dachte sie schließlich und seufzte.

Sie würde später wieder darüber nachdenken. Wichtig war in erster Linie, dass der Kuss nichts zwischen ihnen veränderte. Sie hatten ein Verhältnis gehabt, das viel zu gut war, um es aufzugeben.

„So, da wären wir", verkündete ihr Vater und sperrte die Haustüre auf.

Innen brannte kein Licht, aber als er den Lichtschalter betätigte, gingen die elektrischen Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum an, anstelle des Kronleuchters.

Sofort wurde Stefanie wieder weihnachtlich zumute und die Gedanken an den Kuss wurden beiseite gedrängt.

Sie sah, dass der Tisch schon gedeckt war und als sie ihren Mantel abgelegt hatte, hatte ihre Mutter schon einen Teller mit verschiedenen Kekssorten auf den Tisch gestellt und machte sich daran, das Weihnachtsessen zu servieren.

Stefanie setzte sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz und Marie ließ sich rasch neben ihr nieder, damit sie nicht, wie Stefanie erkannte, neben Claudia sitzen musste.

Während des Essens sprachen sie über sehr gewöhnliche Themen. Stefanie wusste nicht, was sie Claudia erzählt hatten, aber sie fragte nicht, wo sie hergekommen war und warum so spät.

Als sie alle ihre Teller geleert hatten, wandten sie sich dem Weihnachtsbaum zu, der einladend leuchtete. Ihr Vater drückte Stefanie, ihrem Bruder, Claudia und ihrer Mutter ein Glas mit irgendeinem Inhalt in die Hand, während Marie Saft bekam. Dann begann er, die Geschenke zu verteilen, nach und nach, sodass jeder sah, was der andere bekam. Stefanie wurde heiß und kalt, als sie an das dachte, was sie Mariechen schenkte und vermutlich auch von ihr bekommen würde. Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf. Hoﬀentlich würde Claudia dazu keine Fragen stellen.

Aber zu ihrer Überraschung bekam sie keine Süßigkeiten. Stattdessen schenkte Marie ihr sehr hübsche, beige Handschuhe aus Ziegenleder. Sie sahen so edel und schön aus, dass Stefanie ihr eigenes Geschenk als geradezu schrecklich ansah. Von ihren Eltern bekam sie, wie immer, neue Kleidung, und von ihrem Bruder eine kleine Perlenkette, die viel zu teuer aussah, als das er sie hätte kaufen können. Vielleicht hatte er sie dem Nachlass ihrer Oma entwendet.

Als alle Geschenke ausgepackt waren, saßen sie noch eine Weile gemütlich zusammen, dann aber gingen sie ins Bett. Weihnachten zu feiern machte immer schrecklich müde und Stefanie war zusätzlich erschöpft vom Apparieren. Sie hatte dieses Mal keinen Stärkungstrank zu sich genommen, weil es sie alleine nicht ganz so mitgenommen hatte, wie zu zweit, aber sie war dennoch ziemlich müde.

Fast war sie dankbar für ihre Erschöpfung, denn sie ermöglichte es ihr, einzuschlafen, oder sich noch einmal Gedanken über den Kuss machen zu müssen.


	100. Der erste Weihnachtstag

**99\. Der erste Weihnachtstag**

Am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag besuchte Stefanie mit ihrem Vater und Marie die Frühmesse. Es schneite und sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war, oder noch nicht. Sie gingen zu Fuß und stapften durch den hohen Schnee, wie sie es all die Jahre in ihrer Kindheit – vor Hogwarts – getan hatten. Stefanie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass ihr Vater sie früher auf einem großen Schlitten gezogen hatte. Sie alle, auch Chris, hatten darauf Platz gehabt und es war wirklich lustig gewesen. Und irgendwie auch sehr weihnachtlich.

Stefanie liebte die Frühmesse des ersten Weihnachtstages fast noch mehr, als die Christmette am Tag zuvor. Dennoch, als sie in der Kirchenbank saßen, mit klammen Händen die Liederbücher umfassten und Weihnachtslieder sangen, musste sie daran denken, dass in England nun die Bescherung stattfand. Wie es im Grimmauldplatz wohl zugehen mochte? Ob die Zwillinge sie wohl vermissten? Ob Fred…

Ein Hauch von Röte schlich sich in ihre Wangen und hastig schob sie den Gedanken beiseite. Skifahren. Sie musste die Zeit unbedingt nutzen und wieder eine Piste herunterbrettern. Wirklich schade, sie hatte es den Zwillingen beibringen wollen, das wäre sicher lustig geworden, aber es würde auch mit Marie und ihren Eltern Spaß machen.

„Papa, wollen wir morgen Skifahren gehen?", fragte Stefanie, sobald sie die Kirche verlassen hatten. Es schneite immer noch, aber es war nun wesentlich heller als vor dem Gottesdienst.

„Ich dachte, dass das sonnenklar wäre. Also … ich hoﬀe, dass das Wetter auch sonnenklar sein wird", fügte er dann mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln hinzu und Stefanie und Marie mussten grinsen.

Als sie zurück zum Haus gelangten, war auch der Rest der Familie aufgestanden. Chris und Claudia saßen auf dem Sofa und lachten scheinbar für ein paar von Chris' Kindheitsfotos, während Stefanies Mutter in der Küche vollauf damit beschäftigt war, ein Essen für den ersten Weihnachtstag zuzubereiten.

„Schatz, wann kommt deine Mutter?", fragte sie in Richtung ihres Mannes, als die drei ins Haus traten.

Stefanies Vater legte seinen Schal ab und erwiderte: „Gegen elf Uhr, wie jedes Jahr."

„Meinst du, sie schenkt uns dieses Jahr auch was? Sie weiß ja nicht, dass wir auch da sind, oder?" Marie, wie immer nicht an materiellen Dingen, sondern nur an der Anwesenheit ihrer noch lebenden Großmutter interessiert, ließ sich neben Chris auf das Sofa plumpsen und zupfte an ihrem neuen Pullover herum.

„Doch, sie weiß, dass ihr da seid – ich habe ihr das am Telefon schon im Oktober gesagt, sobald ich Stefanies Antwort hatte", ließ ihre Mutter vom Herd her hören, wo sie, scheinbar ein wenig gestresst, dabei war, ihre befüllte Kuchenform in den Ofen zu bekommen.

„Cool, Oma hat früher immer die besten Geschenke geschenkt", sinnierte Marie, während Stefanie sich vorsichtig neben sie setzte und die Beine anzog.

„Ich entsinne mich nur eines Haufens Süßigkeiten, den Mama uns wieder weggenommen hat, weil es ungesund ist", stellte sie fest, nachdem sie sich daran erinnert hatte, dass sie Marie nichts von der Uhr oder der Perlenkette, die sie von Abigail im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres geschenkt bekommen hatte, erzählen durfte. Sie war schon gespannt, wie ihre Oma sich verhalten würde, umgeben von ihr, Stefanie, die wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war, und dem Rest der Familie, der sie für eine normale alte Frau hielt. Natürlich würden sie die üblichen Lügen zu Maries und Stefanies Schulausbildung erzählen und Abigail würde die üblichen Lügen zu ihrer Überraschung darüber präsentieren und sie, Stefanie, würde innerlich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen und sich fragen, womit sie das verdient hatte.

Irgendwie brachte der Gedanke sie dann doch zum Grinsen.

„Natürlich habe ich euch die weggenommen – die Frau hatte scheinbar keine Ahnung, was Kinder brauchen. Und blicken lässt sie sich auch nur einmal im Jahr, dabei hat sie in ihrem Leben nie gearbeitet und sicher nichts besseres zu tun, als in ihrem Garten herumzugehen und ihre Rosen zu schneiden", schimpfte Stefanies Mutter, die Abigail irgendwie noch nie hatte leiden können, vor sich hin.

„Franziska, so schlimm ist Mutter jetzt auch nicht. Obwohl sie uns wirklich nie besucht. Aber fairerweise muss man zugeben, dass ich sie ja auch nie besuche."

„Weil du sie selber nicht magst", murmelte Chris leise, aber so leise, dass es, abgesehen von seinen Schwestern und Claudia, niemand hören konnte.

Der Sinn hinter diesen Worten war Stefanie neu. Sie hatte als Kind nie hinterfragt, was ihre Eltern taten, oder welche Beweggründe dahinter steckten, und so war ihr nie der Gedanke gekommen, ihr Vater könnte seine Mutter nicht mögen.

Würde er die Wahrheit wissen, dann lägen negative Gefühle ihr gegenüber nahe, aber eigentlich dürfte er diese nicht kennen.

Natürlich kannte Stefanie nicht jede Episode aus dem Leben ihres Vaters und es mochte durchaus Szenen gegeben haben, die dafür verantwortlich waren, dass er seine Mutter nicht besuchen wollte, oder sogar nicht so sehr schätzte, wie es vielleicht in anderen Mutter-Sohn-Beziehungen der Fall war.

Stefanie blickte ihren Vater nachdenklich an und musste an ihren eigenen, sehr durchwachsenen und oftmals auch eher negativen Gefühle gegenüber Abigail denken. Es war eine gewisse Antipathie, die sie sich nur mit Abigails Lügen gegenüber ihrem Sohn erklären konnte. Vielleicht spürte ihr Vater diese Lügen ja auch.

„Warum kommt sie euch besuchen, wenn er sie nicht mag?", ﬂüsterte Claudia, während Stefanies Eltern ein Gespräch über das Skifahren und welches Skigebiet sie am besten anpeilen sollten, begonnen hatten.

„Tradition. Es war schon immer so. Und wir würden sie sonst gar nicht sehen. Man muss den Schein von Familie ja aufrecht erhalten, oder nicht?", antwortete Chris und bemühte sich dieses Mal nicht einmal darum, leise zu sprechen.

„Wenn Oma heute nicht kommen würde, könnten wir auf die Piste", seufzte Marie, der das scheinbar eben erst eingefallen war. Oﬀenbar wog das schwerer, als das Geschenk, das von Abigail zu erwarten war.

„Das Wetter taugt doch nichts", erwiderte Chris und legte einen Arm um seine Freundin. „Morgen ist es besser angesagt, dann können wir auch weiter als drei Meter sehen und die Chance, in ein Kind hineinzufahren, ist nicht ganz so hoch."

„Ich bin noch nie in jemanden hineingefahren!", begehrte Marie, die sich oﬀenbar angesprochen fühlte, auf und ihr Bruder grinste.

„Nein, aber wusstest du, dass Papa einmal in einen britischen Besatzungssoldaten gefahren ist?"

„Was?!" Stefanie horchte auf. Nicht, weil es ein Brite gewesen war – das war naheliegend, immerhin hatten die Siegermächte sich Österreich nach dem Krieg entsprechend aufgeteilt und sie waren glücklicherweise in den britischen Teil gefallen – sondern eher, weil sie sich die Szene kaum vorstellen konnte.

„Ja, er war noch ein Kind. Aber soweit ich weiß, war das kein Problem – beide waren komplette Anfänger." Chris warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, bevor er vorschlug: „Okay, wir haben noch zwei Stunden, bis Oma kommt. Hat wer Lust auf einen Weihnachtsausritt?"

Es war gemein von ihm, diese Frage zu stellen, denn Lust hatten sie alle, aber nicht mehr genug Pferde, seit ihre Großmutter verstorben und die meisten verkauft worden waren. Es war Stefanies Glück, dass Claudia sich am Friedhof wohl einen Schnupfen zugezogen hatte und ihren Liebsten nun daran erinnerte, dass das nicht das beste für sie wäre. Somit konnte Chris sie natürlich nicht alleine lassen und am Ende waren es Stefanie und Marie, die sich in den Stall begaben und zwei Pferde sattelten, um einen herrlichen Ausritt im Schnee zu unternehmen.

Stefanie hätte sich wirklich nichts romantischeres und weihnachtlicheres vorstellen können und gerade, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie herrlich das doch war, tauchte in ihrem Kopf der unerhörte Wunsch auf, wie schöne es doch wäre, statt mit Marie mit Fred auszureiten.

Nicht, dass er reiten konnte. Sie vermutete, dass er in seinem Leben nie geritten war und überhaupt war die Vorstellung ganz schrecklich unangebracht. Sie rügte sich innerlich scharf dafür und schob sie beiseite.

„Alles okay? Du siehst ein bisschen komisch drein", informierte Marie sie, während sie genüsslich über die Felder ritten.

„Ich..." Stefanie zögerte. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, es irgendjemandem zu erzählen und sicher nicht ihrer Schwester, aber sie erkannte, dass Ginny es ihr sowieso sagen würde.

„Fred hat mich unter einem Mistelzweig geküsst", sagte sie also und erwartete ein angewidertes Geräusch, nachdem Marie schon öfter betont hatte, um wie viel besser beispielsweise Miles aussah und wie wenig die Zwillinge ihrem persönlichen Typ entsprachen.

Aber Marie machte kein derartiges Geräusch. Stattdessen sagte sie schlicht: „Achso? Na das wundert mich wenig."

„Wieso?", fragte Stefanie und kam sich ein wenig dämlich vor. Die Tonart, die ihre Schwester angeschlagen hatte, vermittelte ihr das Gefühl, als müsste sie wirklich wissen, wieso.

„Na weil er ein Mann ist, Steﬃ. Ich glaube nicht, dass es viele Männer gibt, die sich die Chance, dich zu küssen, entgehen lassen würden. Nicht, wenn da ein Mistelzweig ist."

„Sei nicht dumm", wies Stefanie ihre kleine Schwester zurück, doch diese antwortete ihr mit einem Schnauben.

„Sei du nicht dumm. Weißt du, die Schotten haben ein Wort für das, was du bist. Es war… 'stoiter', oder 'stotter', geht beides, glaube ich. Es ist ein Wort für eine außergewöhnliche Schönheit."

„Das Wort leitet sich wohl von Stottern ab?", fragte Stefanie mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme, während sie Mariechen eigentlich für ihre Sprachkenntnisse bewunderte.

„Vermutlich. Weil Männer ins Stottern geraten, vor lauter einschüchternder Schönheit", ließ Marie den Spott abprallen und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Woher kennst du das Wort?"

„Na woher wohl? Ich wurde schon öfter als stoiter bezeichnet, was denn sonst?"

Stefanie warf ihrer Schwester einen Seitenblick zu und nahm sich kurz Zeit, ihr Gesicht und ihre Erscheinung zu mustern. Wenn man jemanden sein Leben lang kannte, verschwendete man wohl nicht so viel Zeit darauf, ihn anzusehen. Jetzt aber konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, warum jemand sie mit diesem Wort benennen sollte. Sie war auf dem besten Weg, zu einer wirklich schönen Frau heranzuwachsen.

„Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Stefanie deshalb und lächelte sie an.

„Und was hast du gemacht?", kam Marie zurück auf das eigentliche Thema und als Stefanie nicht sofort antwortete, schlug sie vor: „Ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst?"

„N,nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe nichts gemacht." Und dann hatte den den Kuss erwidert, aber das konnte sie ihrer Schwester in diesem Moment nicht sagen.

„Mhm… nachdem du ihn jetzt zwei Wochen nicht siehst, wirst du ihn danach sicher wieder behandeln können, als wäre nichts passiert."

Das stimmte und Stefanie war unendlich froh über diesen Umstand. Zwei Wochen, in denen sie in aller Ruhe verdrängen konnte, was passiert war. Oder eben anderweitig verarbeiten. Auf jeden Fall zu einem Punkt kommen, an dem sie Fred in die Augen sehen konnte, ohne daran zu denken, was passiert war.

Marie schien indes mit ihren ganz eigenen Gedankengängen beschäftigt gewesen zu sein, denn sie wechselte das Thema und fragte: „Was hast du von den Zwillingen geschenkt bekommen?"

„Oh, etwas, das sie später im Laden verkaufen wollen", beschrieb Stefanie den Minimuﬀ, weil sie nicht sicher war, ob sie schon verraten durfte, dass es solche Tierchen bald zu kaufen geben würde, „Und Fred hat mir einen Tardisschlüsselanhänger geschenkt", ergänzte sie dann noch und sah, wie Maries Augen groß wurden.

„Hat er?! Ich will auch einen! Wieso bekommst du sowas?"

Stefanie grinste, bevor sie mit den Achseln zuckte. „Ach, weißt du, wir waren im Sommer mal joggen und da war ein Schaufenster, wo ich das Ding entdeckt habe. Ich habe wohl sehr deutlich gemacht, dass ich einen will, wäre aber im Leben nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass er mir einen kaufen würde. Ich meine … er weiß ja nicht mal, was das ist."

Mariechen brauchte einige Sekunden, um das zu verdauen, dann jedoch sagte sie ehrlich: „Das ist so süß, dass man daran kleben bleiben muss."

„Süß?", wiederholte Stefanie, die noch nie auf die Idee gekommen war, Fred als süß zu bezeichnen, ungläubig.

Ihre Schwester lachte auf. „Ist das das Gesicht, das zu ziehst, wenn du versuchst, ‚Fred' und ‚süß' miteinander zu vereinbaren?"

„Oﬀensichtlich. Fred ist nicht süß, er… ich weiß nicht … sprengt Klos in die Luft?"

„Ja, mir ist der Gedanke, er könnte süß sein, auch noch nie gekommen", gab Mariechen zu und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Aber das Geschenk ist nun mal süß. Und im übrigen ist er kein Kind mehr. Vielleicht solltest du mal darauf achten, inwieweit er sich inzwischen von seinem zwölfjährigen Ich unterscheidet."

Natürlich tauchte sofort das Bild seines unglaublich tollen Körpers in Stefanies Geist auf, den er mit zwölf sicher noch nicht besessen hatte und sie spürte, wie Blut in ihre Wangen schoss.

Selbstverständlich war das nicht das gewesen, was Marie gemeint hatte.

„Er ist sicher innerlich reifer geworden und vielleicht führt er sich jetzt öfter süß, als bescheuert auf", bestätigte Mariechen diese Vermutung, während sie einen Bach über eine kleine Brücke querten.

„Oh mann, ich hoﬀe, er ist nicht in dich verliebt", stöhnte sie plötzlich auf und warf Stefanie einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Fred ist nicht in mich verliebt", stellte Stefanie entschieden klar und schüttelte angesichts dieses abwegigen Gedankens ihren Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung, ich sage ja nur, dass ich für ihn hoﬀe, dass er es nicht ist. Der Arme – du würdest das ja nicht mal merken, wenn es fett und rot auf seiner Stirn stehen würde."

Mariechen schien die Vorstellung, trotz ihres Mitleids für den vermeintlich Unglücklichen, in gewisser Weise zu amüsieren, denn sie konnte ihre Mundwinkel gar nicht mehr nach unten bekommen. Stefanie, die den Gedanken so lachhaft fand, dass sie nicht weiter darauf einging, beobachtete das eine Weile, bis ihre Schwester schließlich sagte: „Und was ist mit dir? Bist du verliebt?"

„Nein", erwiderte Stefanie, ohne zu zögern und fragte sich, womit sie dieses intime schwesterliche Gespräch verdient hatte.

„Wieso nicht? Wann warst du das letzte mal verliebt? In wen? Und warum ist nichts daraus geworden?" Oﬀenbar war Mariechen langweilig, oder sie folterte sie gerne.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Stefanie trotzdem ehrlich und seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je verliebt war. Ich habe für Daniel Laska geschwärmt – ;"

„ – wer hat das nicht –"

„ – und das war es dann auch so ziemlich."

„Was ist mit Roger Davies? Du warst mit ihm zusammen."

„Ja", gab Stefanie zu und überlegte, ob sie die Sache irgendwie in ein Licht rücken konnte, dass sie nicht als komplette Idiotin dastehen ließ. „Ja, aber ich war nicht in ihn verliebt."

„Warum warst du dann bitte mit ihm zusammen?"

Eine berechtigte Frage. „Keine Ahnung, es war eben alles so aufregend und neu. Ich habe aber daraus gelernt und werde nur noch etwas mit jemandem anfangen, wenn ich auch den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen will."

Diese Aussage entlockte Mariechen ein Schnauben.

„Was? Willst du nicht den Rest deines Lebens mit Anthony verbringen?", hakte Stefanie nach und nun war es an ihr, ihre Schwester forsch anzusehen.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", erklärte diese inzwischen ungerührt und schenkte ihr dann ein fast schon entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Er ist der Richtige für jetzt, aber nicht für immer."

Von dieser Philosophie hielt Stefanie wirklich nicht viel. Es kam ihr wie komplette Zeitverschwendung vor, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, wenn man bereits wusste, dass es nicht für immer sein würde. Aber vermutlich sah das jeder ein wenig anders und im Endeﬀekt musste es ja für Mariechen passen und nicht für sie.

„Wie müsste dein Traummann sein?", wechselte Mariechen schließlich das Thema, als sie einen Bogen schlugen und zurück in Richtung Haus ritten.

„Er müsste nett sein."

Marie schnaubte wieder. „Wow. Da wundert es mich aber, dass du noch keinen gefunden hast. Ein paar mehr Details – oder weißt du es wirklich nicht? Soll er blond sein, oder braunhaarig? Blaue Augen oder dunkle Augen? Groß?"

„Ehrlich gesagt ist das Aussehen am wenigsten wichtig. Mit vierzig bekommen die meisten eh eine Glatze und dann hab ich was von seinen blonden Locken." Stefanie seufzte ergebend, bevor sie Luft holte, um Maries Wunsch nach einer detaillierten Beschreibung nachzugeben. „Wichtiger wäre, dass er klug ist. Ich will nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der die Hälfte von dem, was ich sage, nicht versteht. Und er soll mich zum Lachen bringen können. Wenn er einen anderen Humor hat, als ich, wäre das ein bisschen doof. Und außerdem … ich glaube, ich brauche einen Mann, der mich wirklich durchschaut hat, verstehst du? Einen, der mich so gut kennt, dass er weiß, wann ich A sage, aber B meine. Der mir den Kopf wäscht, wenn ich Blödsinn gemacht habe, aber mich trotzdem noch liebt. Und einen, der mich zu einem besseren Menschen macht – der meine Grenzen kennt und mir hilft, sie zu überwinden."

„Das klingt … tatsächlich schon nach einem Partner fürs Leben", gab Marie zu und schien ein klein wenig beeindruckt von all der Tiefgründigkeit zu sein. Dann jedoch holte sie zu einem schwesterlichen Schlag aus: „Aber ich ﬁnde es lustig, dass du jemanden suchst, der so einfühlsam ist, während du selbst ihm das nie geben könntest, weil du gar keine Empathie besitzt."

„Autsch."

„Nimms mir nicht übel", sagte Mariechen schnell und lächelte sie an. „Das heißt nicht, dass du so jemanden nicht ﬁnden kannst. Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich sogar, dass du so jemanden kennst, du bist wohl nur nicht in ihn verliebt."

Und auf Stefanies fragenden Blick hin: „Der Typ, mit dessen verdammter Kette du die ganz Zeit herumläufst, obwohl sie ihm viel besser steht als dir!"

Sie hatte Recht. Er war klug, er teilte ihren Humor und er kannte sie besser als sie selber. Aber sie war noch nie auf die Idee gekommen, er könnte jemand sein, in den sie sich verlieben könnte.

Als sie zurück zum Haus kamen, war es bereits nach elf Uhr. Dennoch ließen Stefanie und Mariechen sich alle Zeit der Welt damit, die Pferde abzusatteln und zu versorgen.

„Ich habs nicht soo eilig damit, mit Oma Konversation zu machen", erklärte Mariechen augenverdrehend, als sie eine zweite Runde mit dem Striegel ansetzte, obwohl sie eigentlich schon fertig gewesen war.

„Kann ich verstehen", seufzte Stefanie, die an ihr letztes Gespräch mit Abigail denken musste. Damals hatte ihre Oma versucht, ihr einzureden, dass sie Gefühle für Miles hatte, die einfach nicht vorhanden waren. Zum Glück standen die Chancen, dass sie das heute wieder tun würde, nicht sehr hoch, immerhin war ihre Muggelfamilie anwesend.

„Wie kommt sie eigentlich her? Sie hat doch kein Auto, oder?"

„Zug", murmelte Stefanie, obwohl sie wusste, dass Abigail apparierte. Sie strich noch ein letztes Mal über die Flanke des Pferdes, dann entschied sie, dass sie sich auch nicht ewig vor ihrer Oma verstecken konnte und ließ es gut sein.

„Mama wird noch wütend werden, wenn wir uns zu viel Zeit lassen."

Das schien auch Mariechen einzusehen, die die Fellpﬂege ebenfalls beendete und wenig später verließen sie den Stall wieder Richtung Haus.

„Meinst du, wir sollten uns umziehen?", fragte Marie, die, genau wie Stefanie, Reithosen und einen Pullover trug.

„Besser, oder? Es muss ja kein Kleid sein. Ich wette, Oma ist wie aus dem Ei gepellt, das ist sie ja immer, nicht wahr?"

„Keine Ahnung." Mariechen klopfte im Gehen ein wenig Schnee von ihrem Arm und verzog ihren Mund ein wenig. „Hab sie seit Jahren nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen."

Aber das sollte sich nur Momente später ändern. Arglos öﬀnete Mariechen die Haustüre und stieß dabei beinahe mit ihrer Großmutter zusammen, die gerade ihren Mantel ablegte.

„Oh, wenn das nicht die kleine Marie ist", begrüßte Abigail sie und Stefanie beobachtete amüsiert, wie Marie ihr Gesicht verzog, als sie in eine Umarmung gezwungen wurde. „Und Stefanie. Beide so groß geworden..."

Sie war als nächstes an der Reihe, umarmt zu werden, was ihr seltsam vorkam, wenn sie daran dachte, wie körperlich distanziert Abigail bei ihren letzten Besuchen gewesen war.

„Ihr kommt wohl direkt aus dem Stall?"

Alles in Maries Gesicht schrie ihr die Antwort ‚Oﬀensichtlich' entgegen, weswegen Stefanie schnell ein Lächeln aufsetzte und sich vor ihre kleine Schwester schob. „Ja, wir sind noch eine Runde ausgeritten und haben die Zeit übersehen. Aber alle anderen sollten da sein und nur auf dich warten. Wir ziehen uns noch schnell um, wobei eine Dusche uns auch nicht schaden würde..."

Dafür erhielt sie ein gnädiges Nicken ihrer Majestät, bevor diese sagte: „Ja, das würde es sicher nicht."

Also schoben die beiden Schwestern sich rasch in Richtung Treppe und hatten es eilig, ins Obergeschoß und außer Hörweite zu kommen. Sobald sie sicher war, dass niemand außer Stefanie sie hören konnte, gab Marie Würgegeräusche von sich.

„Sie ist genauso anstrengend, wie in meiner Erinnerung. ‚Wenn das nicht die kleine Marie ist'", imitierte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „'Wenn du nicht meine alte Großmutter bist', hätte ich sagen sollen..."

„Ich dachte, Oma schenkt immer die tollsten Geschenke?", erinnerte Stefanie sie, während sie schon einmal begann, sich auszuziehen.

„Ja, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht trotzdem einen anstrengenden Charakter hat. Manchmal fragt Mama sich, wie Papa so ein toller Mensch werden konnte, mit so einer Mutter. Aber das kommt wohl alles von Opa, nehme ich an…"

Nicht alles. Zumindest die Magie musste er von Abigail geerbt haben, aber nachdem es Stefanie nicht zustand, ihrer Oma die Bürde dieser Lüge abzunehmen, sprach sie das nicht aus, sondern sagte stattdessen: „So schlimm ist Oma jetzt auch nicht. Sie kann zwar echt anstrengend sein und nerven, aber nur weil Mama sie nicht mag, musst du das nicht gleich übernehmen. Außerdem tut sie mir leid, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass keiner sie hier wirklich gerne hat. Die Arme hat doch keinen außer uns..."

Marie schnaubte, während sie die Hose von ihren Beinen schälte. Dass beide mitten im Flur standen, inzwischen halbnackt, störte sie dabei wenig.

„Dann sollte sie uns mal öfter besuchen. Mama mag sie ja genau deshalb nicht – weil ihr nur einmal im Jahr einfällt, dass sie einen Sohn mit Familie hat. So wichtig können wir ihr also nicht sein. Und wahrscheinlich hat sie in ihrem Dorf jede Menge Freunde."

„Ja, ihre Bingogruppe." Diese Vorstellung ließ beide Schwestern kichern, bevor sie in ihre Zimmer verschwanden, um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen. Auf eine Dusche verzichteten beide, weil sie mehr Hunger, als das Gefühl, sehr verschwitzt zu sein, hatten. Außerdem schien Abigail in Marie generell die rebellische Seite hervorzubringen und Stefanie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass ihre kleine Schwester nur dann freiwillig neben ihrer Großmutter sitzen würde, wenn sie nach altem Schweiß stinken würde und sie damit erfreuen könnte.

Stefanie hatte von Mrs. Weasley ein Weihnachtsgeschenk mitbekommen – ein himmelblauer Weasleypullover, wie immer wirklich schön verziert und hervorragend sitzend. Sie entschied sich dazu, ihn anzuziehen, wie sie es auch getan hätte, wäre sie in England gewesen. Als sie hinaus auf den Flur trat, traf sie gerade auf Marie, die oﬀenbar entschieden hatte, ihrer Großmutter zu zeigen, dass sie kein kleines Kind mehr war. Sie trug eine sehr enge Jeans und einen dünnen Pullover mit einem wirklich gewagten Ausschnitt.

„Kann ich deine Kette borgen?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Muschelkette um Stefanies Hals. „Die würde perfekt in diesen Ausschnitt passen."

Stefanies Hand tastete wie von selbst nach der Kette und umfasste schützend die Muschel. Sie hätte Marie die Kette gerne geliehen und wäre es ein ganz normales Schmuckstück gewesen, hätte auch nichts dagegen gesprochen. Genau dieser Umstand machte es ihr wirklich schwer, eine Ausrede dafür zu ﬁnden, sie ihr nicht zu geben.

„Ich dachte, du ﬁndest, dass sie nur Männern steht", sagte sie schließlich, während sie weiter in Richtung Treppe gingen.

„Grundsätzlich schon, nur hat sie genau die richtige Länge."

Mit ihrer üblichen schwungvollen Art nahm Mariechen die ersten Treppenstufen, wobei sie laut vor sich hin polterte, während Stefanie ihr leise folgte.

„Aber wenn du sie mir nicht geben willst, passt das auch. Ich brauche keine Männerkette zwischen meinen Brüsten, um Oma zu schockieren."

Auf jeden Fall schockierte sie Stefanie mit dieser Aussage und sie brauchte ein paar Momente, bis sie ihre Gesichtszüge, die eine entsetzte Maske gebildet hatten, wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. War das die Pubertät?

„War ich auch so schrecklich?", fragte sie sich leise selbst, als sie die letzten Treppenstufen nahm und Marie in den Essbereich folgte.

Die anderen Familienmitglieder hatten ihre Plätze am Tisch bereits eingenommen. Abigail saß zum einen neben ihrem Sohn, der Platz an ihrer anderen Seite war noch frei. Marie steuerte zielsicher auf den freien Platz zwischen Claudia und ihrer Mutter zu – ein Fortschritt angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie am Vorabend noch nicht neben Chris' neuer Freundin hatte sitzen wollen.

Stefanie ließ sich also neben ihrer Großmutter nieder und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, bevor sie dem Gespräch über den Skisprungweltcup (1995/96) lauschte und den Spekulationen darüber, ob Andreas Goldberger den Titel wohl würde verteidigen können.

Sie musste daran denken, wie begeistert die Weasleybrüder bisweilen über Ergebnisse des Quidditch… gab es dort auch einen Weltcup? Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung und es interessierte sie in etwa so sehr, wie ob Umbridge den Katzen auf ihren Untertellern wohl Namen gegeben hatte. Nein, das war eigentlich doch ziemlich interessant, sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie Namen besaßen.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter zu Umbridge und ihren diversen Handlungen und ihre Laune verließ die weihnachtliche Stimmung und wanderte in den Keller.

„Was ziehst du denn für ein Gesicht?"

Die Stimme ihrer Großmutter riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen, ob es wohl Karma gab und wie die Gerechtigkeit es Umbridge wohl einmal heimzahlen würde, und sie blinzelte einige Male, bis das Gesicht Abigails klar in ihrem Blickfeld lag.

Sie war wirklich eine schöne Frau. Und sie sah einfach nur unverschämt jung aus. Eine Dame ihres Alters verfügte normalerweise nicht über einen solchen Körper. Kaum eine Falte im Gesicht, Arme so straﬀ wie die einer Zwanzigjährigen und vermutlich sah es bei den Beinen nicht anders aus. Abigail hatte sich, angesichts der Feierlichkeiten, für ein langärmliges, dunkelgrünes Kleid entschieden, dass ihr bis zu den Knien reichte und dessen Säume in dunklem Rot genäht waren, sodass es durchaus weihnachtlich wirkte. Ihr Ausschnitt war zwar nicht so gewagt, wie Mariechens, aber er besaß wesentlich mehr Klasse. Eine goldene Brosche, die ein Symbol darstellte, dass Stefanie nicht kannte, steckte an ihrer Brust.

Wenigstens ihr Haar war weiß – es wäre ein wenig zu viel für Stefanie gewesen, wäre es noch genauso wie das ihre gewesen – und Abigail trug es zu einem eleganten Knoten hochgesteckt.

„Ich habe gerade an eine Lehrerin gedacht, die ich nicht mag", antwortete Stefanie ehrlich, da sie annahm, dass McGonagall ihre Oma sowieso über Dinge informiert hatte, die Stefanie ihr nie erzählt hätte.

„Ach", machte Abigail und nickte verständnisvoll. Sie wusste, wen sie meinte. „Ja, man hat immer wieder Lehrer, die man nicht ausstehen kann, nicht wahr?"

Bevorzugt wohl solche, die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichteten. Stefanie setzte ein Lächeln auf und nickte leicht.

„Aber ich muss sagen, ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich dachte, ich würde endlich deine Zwillinge kennen lernen und jetzt sind sie nicht da", wechselte Abigail das Thema und Stefanie, die es nicht besonders gerne mochte, wenn jemand von ‚deine Zwillinge' sprach, spürte, wie ihr Lächeln ein wenig gezwungener wurde.

„Ihr Vater hatte einen Unfall. Sie sind zu Hause geblieben."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Damit haben sie sich wohl die letzte Chance, einmal bei dir zu Hause zu sein, entgehen lassen. Oder gedenkst du, zu Ostern nach Hause zu kommen?"

Stefanie fand durchaus nicht, dass es die letzte Chance gewesen war, den Zwillingen ihr Elternhaus zu zeigen. Sie mochten keine Ferien mehr gemeinsam verbringen können, aber nachdem sie nicht vorhatte, die beiden aus den Augen zu verlieren, sah sie keinen Grund, warum das die letzte Chance gewesen sein sollte.

„Nein, zu Ostern muss ich für meine Abschlussprüfungen lernen", erwiderte Stefanie brav und hielt ihre Gedanken zurück. „Und bei dir? Wie läuft es mit … deinen Rosen?"

Abigail lächelte. „Oh, es ist Winter, Steﬃ."

Natürlich. „Warst du schon skifahren?", versuchte sie, den Smalltalk am Laufen zu halten. Auch jetzt lächelte Abigail unerschütterlich.

„Ja, war ich schon. Und ihr geht morgen, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, und an allen restlichen Tagen unserer Ferien, vermute ich."

Damit waren die Gesprächsthemen, die sie öﬀentlich ansprechen konnten, so ziemlich erschöpft. Es gab wohl noch eine Reihe von Dingen, über die sie sich unter vier Augen hätten sagen können, aber Stefanie verspürte gar nicht die Lust dazu, sich wieder anhören zu müssen, sie solle doch zu ihren Gefühlen für Miles stehen. Sie war regelrecht erleichtert, als ihre Mutter das Essen brachte.

Während der nächsten Viertelstunde konzentrierte Stefanie sich auf ihr Essen, aber als alle ihre Teller geleert hatten, verließ die Gesellschaft den Tisch und wanderte in den Wohnbereich, um sich um den Christbaum zu versammeln. Stefanie ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Teppich nieder, um die besten Plätze am Sofa ausnahmsweise mal anderen zu überlassen und Mariechen gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Ich bin schon gespannt… weißt du übrigens, was Mama und Papa für Fred und George hatten?"

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf und massierte ihre besockten Füße, während sie sich leicht zu ihrer Schwester beugte.

„Nein, du?"

„Ja, ich hab gefragt, als du weg warst." Sie grinste schief. „Es ist eigentlich nicht sehr spektakulär. Jeder bekommt einen Schal, aber sie haben unterschiedliche Tiere aufgestickt. Mama und Papa haben versucht, sich zu überlegen, mit welchen Tieren man die beiden wohl am besten vergleichen kann." Ein leises Lachen entschlüpfte ihr. „Scheinbar sind sie zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass es bei George ein Löwe und bei Fred ein Rabe sein muss."

„Das ist..." Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn und fuhr mit ihren Händen ihre Zehen entlang. „Vielleicht nicht unbedingt weit daneben. Und ein Schal kann ja nie schaden, nicht wahr?"

Mariechen zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie dachten halt, dass sie für Österreich was Wärmeres brauchen. Und Mama meint, dass sie ja nicht ewig mit einem Gryﬃndorschal herumlaufen können. Sobald die Schule vorbei ist, wollen sie vielleicht mal einen anderen Schal."

„Guter Punkt."

Dann war es an der Zeit, ihre eigenen Geschenke zu bekommen. Natürlich war es recht einseitig – ihre Eltern hatten ein Geschenk für Abigail besorgt, während die Kinder nicht an sie gedacht hatten. Ihre Großmutter hatte etwas für sie alle, wobei sie sogar Claudia mit einem Geschenk bedachte. Stefanie und Marie bekamen jede ein sehr schönes Paar Winterstiefel aus Rauleder und beide fühlten sich ein wenig beschämt.

Als Abigail sich schließlich verabschiedete, begleitete Stefanie sie noch bis zum Gartentor, während die anderen im Haus blieben. Sie hatte sich zwar die neuen Stiefel angezogen, jedoch auf einen Mantel verzichtet, da sie nicht vorhatte, lange in der Kälte zu bleiben.

Ihre Großmutter wandte sich zum Abschied noch einmal zu ihr um und lächelte sie an, bevor sie ihren Blick auf ihre Brust wandern ließ.

„Das sind zwei sehr starker Zauber, die da auf deiner Kette liegen", sagte sie schlicht, bevor sie doch neugierig wurde. „Warst du das?"

„N,nein." Stefanie legte ihre Hand automatisch auf die Kette und umschloss den Muschelanhänger damit, als könnte sie ihn so vor den Blicken ihrer Großmutter beschützen. „Wie kannst du sehen, dass sie verzaubert ist?"

Ein feines Lächeln malte sich auf Abigails Züge. „Liebes, ein erfahrener Zauberer sieht die Schrift eines anderen. Jedes Stück Magie hinterlässt seine Spuren und wenn du weißt, wonach du suchst, dann wirst du es auch erkennen."

Davon hatte Stefanie noch nie etwas gehört, aber sofort machte sich Aufregung in ihr breit. Wenn ihre Oma den Zauber sehen konnte, konnte sie ihr vielleicht auch sagen, wie er ging. „Heißt das, dass du weißt, welcher Zauber es ist? Ich würde ihn nämlich gerne auf etwas anderes anwenden."

„Tut mir Leid, Liebes, aber ich kenne diese Muster nicht. Ich sehe nur, dass es sehr starke Magie ist. Eine Art Schutzzauber, nicht wahr? Wirklich gut gemacht."

Und sie tätschelte ihr noch einmal die Wange, bevor sie sich umdrehte und das Grundstück verließ.

Stefanie blickte ihr hinterher, eine ganze Weile noch, bis ihr endlich aufging, was ihre Großmutter ihr eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte.

„Zwei Zauber?!"


	101. Quidditch am Valentinstag

**100\. Quidditch am Valentinstag**

Stefanies Wunsch, die Ferien auf der Skipiste zu verbringen, ging in Erfüllung. Sie, Marie, Chris und Claudia waren jeden Tag in den Bergen und nachdem Marie und Stefanie sich wieder eingefahren hatten, lieferten sie sich harte Wettrennen. Auch ihre Eltern waren, sofern sie nicht lieber eine Skitour gingen, mit dabei, denn beide hatten sich eine Woche frei genommen, um die Zeit mit ihren Kindern genießen zu können.

Stefanie vergaß nicht, was Abigial ihr über die Kette gesagt hatte, aber sie konnte die Frage in diesen Momenten sowieso nicht beantworten, also schob sie sie beiseite. Sie vergaß auch nicht, dass Fred sie geküsst hatte, aber es begann, ihr egal zu sein. Ja, er hatte sie geküsst, aber sich, wie meistens, nicht viel dabei gedacht und sie würde keinen Weltuntergang daraus machen. Natürlich war es wirklich toll gewesen und unglücklicherweise hatte sie in dem Moment auch wirklich mehr gewollt, aber sie würde es schon schaﬀen, das zu ignorieren und so weiter zu machen, wie bisher.

Nur ein einziges Mal, als sie mit für Außenstehende beängstigender, für sie persönlich gerade beginnend Spaß machender Geschwindigkeit, das steilste Stück der Piste herunterjagte, fragte sie sich, was sie in der selben Lage tun würde, wäre sie in ihn verliebt. Aber dann fuhr sie beinahe in einen übermütigen anderen Skifahrer hinein, der unerwartet die Piste querte, ohne vorher über die Schulter zu blicken, und konnte ihm nur gerade so noch ausweichen, während sie den Gedanken fallen ließ und dem Idioten lieber die Faust zeigte.

Jeden Abend saß Stefanie mit ihren Eltern und Marie zusammen um den Christbaum versammelt, während sie Kekse aßen und Tee tranken. Sie unterhielten sich über all die Dinge, die sie in den letzten Jahren ausgelassen hatte. Stefanie ﬁelen viele Geschichten ein, die sie ihren Eltern nicht erzählt hatte, weil sie in den Ferien nicht daran gedacht hatte, oder weil sie nicht mehr aktuell gewesen waren. Auch Marie wusste so einiges zu berichten, Dinge, von denen selbst Stefanie nichts zu Ohren gekommen war.

Und sie war wirklich froh, dass sie sich dazu entschieden hatte, diese Ferien Zuhause zu verbringen und nicht in London. Natürlich hätte sie auch dort eine tolle Zeit gehabt, aber sie hätte sich weiter von ihrer Familie entfremdet, anstatt ihr endlich wieder einmal näher zu kommen. Und das kam ihr ungeheuer wichtig vor, vor allem in Anbetracht der Aussicht, nach Ende ihrer Schulzeit in England zu leben und nicht mehr in Österreich.

Als der Tag des Aufbruchs gekommen war, packten Marie und Stefanie ihre Sachen und fühlten sich beide von Wehmut überkommen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern und verließen das Haus dann recht schweigsam.

„Ich will nicht apparieren", murmelte Mariechen leise, während Stefanie ihr die Hand hinhielt.

„Soll ich dir noch schnell einen Flug buchen?", fragte sie spöttisch, woraufhin Marie die Augen verdrehte und ihre Hand ergriﬀ.

„Ich hasse es. Mir wird dauernd schlecht."

„Das liegt daran, dass wir zu zweit über eine so lange Strecke apparieren. Aber keine Angst, ich habe Stärkungstrank dabei. Und wenn es dich irgendwie tröstet – mir wird auch kotzübel davon."

Sie nickte Mariechen zu, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie sich bereit machen sollte, dann trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne und disapparierte.

Vielleicht taten auch die Weihnachtskekse, die sich die Schwestern vor ihrer Abreise noch gegönnt hatten, ihren Teil dazu bei, aber als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, mussten sie beide erst einmal in die Knie gehen und gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfen. Stefanies Blickfeld drehte sich beängstigend, sodass es ihr schwer ﬁel, überhaupt das Gleichgewicht zu halten und noch ehe sie den Stärkungstrank aus ihrem Beutel kramen konnte, verlor sie ihn ganz und ﬁel auf den Boden. Sie schloss ihre Augen und wartete darauf, dass die Welt aufhörte, sich zu drehen.

„Nie wieder", hörte sie Marie stöhnen, die in etwa so jämmerlich klang, wie sie selber sich fühlte. „Das ist noch schlimmer, als in meiner Erinnerung."

Endlich fand Stefanie den Trank und nahm, so schnell es in ihrem Zustand ging, einen Schluck davon, bevor sie ihn an Marie weiterreichte.

„Danke."

Die Wirkung des Trankes folgte rasch und Marie griﬀ, die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund verzogen, nach ihrem Koﬀer. „Ehrlich Steﬃ, das macht keinen Spaß. Ich glaube, nächstes Mal nehme ich den Portschlüssel."

„Alleine ist es besser. Und du musst zugeben, dass die Ferien wirklich schön waren. Das war es doch wert, oder?"

Die anderen Schüler hatten das Schloss etwa zwei Stunden vor ihnen erreicht und sich bereits wieder häuslich eingerichtet. Als Stefanie in den Gemeinschaftstraum kam, sah sie niemanden, den sie kannte, aber als sie ihre Sachen in den Schlafsaal gebracht hatte und wieder zurückkehrte, erblickte sie Fred und George, die es sich wohl gerade auf dem Sofa bequem machen wollten. George sah sie, noch bevor er sich setzte und kam ihr stattdessen entgegen, um von ihr umarmt zu werden.

„Schön dich zu sehen, wie geht es eurem Dad?", begrüßte sie ihn, und war erleichtert zu hören, dass Mr. Weasley am Vortag entlassen worden war.

„Er ist aber unverbesserlich – du hättest ihn im Krankenhaus sehen sollen! Er hat sich mit Muggelmethoden behandeln lassen, ich glaube, sie haben ihn zusammengenäht oder sowas. Stell dir das nur vor! Jemanden zusammennähen!"

Stefanie, die sich nichts naheliegenderes vorstellen konnte, grinste. „Das ist bei Muggeln eine sehr bewährte Methode. Es gibt für große Wunden keine andere. Hat es funktioniert?"

„Das Schlangengift hat die Fäden aufgelöst und Mum war ziemlich sauer", lachte George und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, um sie leicht in Richtung Sofa zu schieben.

„Ich hoﬀe, sie war nicht zu hart mit ihm! Aber ich verstehe sie, sie hatte eben Angst, ihn zu verlieren… weiß einer, bei was genau er angegriﬀen wurde?"

„Ich schätze mal, alle außer uns wissen es, aber natürlich hat uns keiner verraten, wo es passiert ist. Wir wissen nur, dass er für… na du weißt schon, unterwegs war", erwiderte Fred, der inzwischen aufgestanden war.

Stefanie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nicht an den Kuss zu denken und sich genauso zu verhalten, wie immer, aber sie konnte nur einen dieser Vorsätze halten. Während sie ihn in die Arme schloss und er sie für einen Moment fest an sich drückte, kamen nicht nur die Erinnerungen, sondern auch die Empﬁndungen zurück in ihr Gedächtnis und ihr ﬁel nichts besseres ein, als sich rasch abzulenken.

„Fred, hast du einen Zauber auf diese Kette gelegt?" Sie hob die Muschel hoch und hielt sie ihm vor die Nase, wobei er sich sichtlich davon irritiert, vielleicht auch ein wenig gestört fühlte. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer leichten Grimasse und schob Stefanie mit sanftem Druck ein paar Zentimeter von sich weg, wobei er beide Seiten ihrer Taille mit den Händen umfasste und ihr Körper ihr alles andere als jugendfreie Signale sendete.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er, sobald er sie weit genug von sich entfernt hatte, um wieder atmen zu können und ließ sie los.

„Meine Oma – sie war zu Weihnachten ja bei uns – meinte, sie könnte die Muster zweier Sicherheitszauber sehen. Zumindest etwas, das sie für Sicherheitszauber hielt. Einer ist Snapes Zauber, aber der andere…?"

„Ist meiner", gab Fred zu und setzte sich auf das Sofa, wobei er ihrem Blick nicht auswich.

„Was für ein Zauber ist es?", hakte sie, neugierig wie sie eben war, nach, während sie sich gegen die Armlehne jenes Sofasessels lehnte, der neben dem Sofa stand. „Ein Schutzzauber?"

„So etwas in der Art. Das Muster sieht einem solchen ähnlich", erwiderte er wage und weckte dadurch umso mehr ihre Neugierde.

„Du kannst diese Muster sehen?"

Sie hatte angenommen, dass man wirklich sehr erfahren im Umgang mit Magie sein musste, um jene Schrift wahrzunehmen, die ein Zauber hinterließ. Fred jedoch zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Ich habe vor einer Weile angefangen, sie sehen zu können. Meistens aber nur meine eigenen. Du?"

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, kein bisschen."

„Na, man kann nicht alles können." Er grinste schief und schien zu glauben, der Befragung entkommen zu sein, aber noch war Stefanie nicht zufrieden.

„Und wofür ist der Schutzzauber?"

Fred seufzte tief und verdrehte die Augen, angesichts ihrer unerschütterlichen Neugierde in seinen Angelegenheiten. „Steph, er wird dich nicht stören. Er war für mich gedacht, du musst nicht darüber nachdenken."

Sie hätte gerne gewusst, wovor er ihn schützen hatte sollen. Albträumen?

„Er diente nur zu meiner Beruhigung."

Stefanie zog einen Schmollmund und wich keinen Zentimeter zur Seite, als George sich in den Sessel setzte, deren Armlehne sie blockierte. „Na gut", sagte sie und ließ die Kette los. „Dann halt nicht."

„Erzähl lieber von deinen Ferien", forderte Fred sie auf und tatsächlich ließ sie es sich nicht zweimal sagen und lieferte einen detaillierten Bericht von all dem guten Essen, dem Spaß auf der Skipiste und Maries pubertären Anwandlungen, die die beiden verpasst hatten.

Sie hatte gerade mit dem Bericht geschlossen und grinsend festgestellt, dass es sie nicht wundern würde, wenn Marie Umbridge demnächst mit einem kurzen Rock, der nur Zentimeter unter ihrem Hinterteil endete, kombiniert mit einem bauchfreien Oberteil, provozieren würde, als besagte Pubertierende sich zu ihnen gesellte. Sie trug einen Rollkragenpullover und eine Jogginghose, was Stefanies Bericht einigermaßen unglaubwürdig machte und verkündete mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen: „Weißt du, dass das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende am Valentinstag ist?"

Stefanie konnte sich recht gut vorstellen, warum Marie sie mit dieser Information beglückte, während Fred daneben saß und erwiderte so uninteressiert wie möglich: „Was du alles weißt."

„Ja, schon… ich werd auf jeden Fall mit Anthony hingehen. Und du? Auch irgendwelche Vorstellungen für ein Date?"

„Ähm…nein?" Sie kniﬀ ihre Augen in wenig zusammen. Musste das jetzt wirklich sein? Sie hatten doch ausführlich genug darüber gesprochen, als das Marie genau wissen musste, was Stefanie wollte und nicht wollte, von daher konnte Marie entweder nur hier sein, um sie zu ärgern, oder weil sie ein höheres Ziel verfolgte. Auf die Gefahr hin, genau das falsche zu sagen, fragte sie: „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Naja… sei nicht… dreh jetzt nicht gleich durch… aber… in den unteren Jahrgängen denken irgendwie alle, du hättest was mit dem Schulsprecher…weil ihr… naja… weil ihr letztes Jahr zusammen am Ball wart und jetzt seid ihr beide Schulsprecher und…"

Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und schaﬀte es tatsächlich, keinen prüfenden Blick in Freds Richtung zu werfen. Stefanie hatte inzwischen erkannt, dass Marie testen wollte, ob er eifersüchtig wurde und weil sie die Aktion einfach nur lächerlich fand, unterband sie den Versuch, in dem sie selbst sagte: „…und er ist ein Slytherin, der nicht umsonst in diesem Haus ist." Sie schüttelte entschiedener ihren Kopf, als es nötig gewesen wäre und funkelte Marie dabei böse an, um ihr klar zu machen, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hatte. „Er hat es sich mit mir verdorben, in dem er Quidditch über … keine Ahnung, Freundschaft, gestellt hat. Und approps Anthony - hast du ihn in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht schrecklich vermisst und willst ihn jetzt ganz dringend sehen?""

Marie grinste sie an und zwinkerte fröhlich. „Oh ja, ich bin schon weg."

Sie entfernte sich mit jenem Hüpfschritt, der sie immer überkam, wenn sie gerade besonders gut gelaunt und schwerelos unterwegs war und Stefanie blickte ihr stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Steph, ich weiß nicht, wie du es geschaﬀt hast, aber ich befürchte, dass die halbe Schule dich für ein ziemlich leichtes Tuch hält", kommentierte George und auf ihren entsetzten Blick hin erwiderte er entschuldigend: „Na die einen denken, du wärst mit einem von uns, oder vielleicht sogar beiden, zusammen, die anderen vermuten scheinbar, du hättest etwas mit Bletchley …"

„Du schlägst also vor, dass ich ein wenig Abstand von euch halte, damit ich meinen Ruf verbessern kann?", gab sie zurück und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Mochte sein, dass er Recht hatte, aber sie wusste ja, dass sie kein leichtes Tuch war. Und die Menschen, die ihr wichtig waren, wussten es auch. Was kümmerte es sie schon, was irgendwelche Drittklässler von ihr hielten? Davon abgesehen, dass weder die Zwillinge, noch Miles ein Partner wäre, für den sie sich schämen müsste.

Sie grinste.

„Ich wollte eher vorschlagen, deinen Valentinstag mit uns zu verbringen, um die Gerüchte anzuheizen."

Das Wort Valentinstag lockte Angelina und Alicia an, die in diesem Moment zu ihnen getreten waren.

„Valentinstag?", fragte Angelina und setzte sich neben Fred auf das Sofa. „Ein Hogsmeadewochenende, unglaublich, nicht wahr? Da servieren sie den Pärchen so eine Gelegenheit auf dem Silbertablett und wir trauriger Haufen..."

„Ich und Katie haben schon beschlossen, dass wir uns volllaufen lassen", witzelte Alicia, die Wood wohl schon wieder schrecklich vermisste, während sie sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas setzte, sodass ihre Fußspitzen Stefanies beinahe berührten. „Ich, weil Oliver nicht da ist, und sie, weil dieser bescheuerte Bradley Jones mit dieser…wie heißt sie? Susanne King", ﬁel ihr dann ein, „hingeht." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Jungs können so blind sein. Merkt nicht, dass Katie sich wegen ihm die Augen ausheult."

„Mhm", machte Stefanie, die zufälligerweise wusste, dass Bradley Jones und Susanne King schon seit dem Weihnachtsball ein Paar waren und Katies Gefühle tatsächlich ziemlich hoﬀnungslos waren.

Als sie das diskret anmerkte, schnaubte Angelina. „Wie kommts, dass alle beim Weihnachtsball zusammengekommen sind? Deine Schwester doch auch, mit ihrem Freund, oder?"

Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na egal, Katie wird jemand anderes ﬁnden. Und jetzt mal was anderes, Stefanie, diese Winterstiefel, die ich bei deinem Bett gesehen habe, die sehen echt verdammt gut aus, wo hast du die her...?"

„Okay, das wars", verkündete Fred und stand schwungvoll auf. „George, lass uns gehen, hier wird es… komisch."

„Gute Idee, ich wollte sowieso noch was machen..."

Die beiden entfernte sich, ohne ihnen zu verraten, was sie vorhatten und die drei Mädchen sahen ihnen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher, bevor sie weiter über Mode sprachen.

Sie verbrachten den letzten Ferientag damit, gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und Schokofrösche zu essen. Keine von ihnen hatte große Lust, jetzt zu lernen oder über unangenehme Dinge, wie Umbridge, die sie schon am nächsten Tag haben würden, nachzudenken. Die Zwillinge ließen sich an diesem Tag nicht mehr blicken, was Stefanie merkwürdig fand, aber da sie am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück gut gelaunt wie immer waren, dachte sie nicht weiter darüber nach, vor allem, weil sie ihr nach dem Mittagessen verrieten, warum sie nicht da gewesen waren.

„Wir haben das mit den Hüten geschaﬀt", erzählte George stolz. „Heute Abend führen wir sie vor."

„Gratuliere! Genau wie ihr es wolltet? Echt beeindruckend." Sie strahlte sie an, aber das Lachen verging ihr, als Umbridge auf sie zukam und das Klassenzimmer öﬀnete.

„Guten Tag, Klasse", sagte sie in ihrer üblichen Stimme, noch ehe sie sich gesetzt hatten. Stefanie warf Angelina den schneidensten Blick zu, den sie auf Lager hatte, aber so konnte sehen, wie sie sich sträubte. Doch da geschah es: Alicia ließ sich einfach neben Lee fallen und grinste ihn an.

Da blieb Angelina nichts anderes mehr übrig, als neben George zu sitzen, weil Stefanie sich rasch neben Fred setzte, damit George das nicht tun konnte, der einigermaßen verwirrt aussah.

„Was war das denn für eine Aktion?", murmelte Fred leise, während die anderen im Chor ein halbherziges: „Tag, Professor Umbridge", zum Besten gaben.

Stefanie sah ihn unschuldig an. „Was für eine Aktion? Vielleicht will Alicia halt mal neben Lee sitzen…"

„Und du? Nicht neben Angelina?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein hübsches, intimes Lächeln. „Vielleicht ziehe ich ihr deine Gesellschaft vor."

Einer seiner Munwinkel zog sich nach oben und er lachte leise, doch er fragte nicht mehr weiter nach, aber das war auch nicht nötig, denn Umbridge sah sie inzwischen recht wütend an. „Ich sagte: Buch Seite 60, Kapitel 5, Absatz drei, wo wir vor den Ferien aufgehört haben. Und ich wünsche keine Unterhaltungen!"

„Lust auf ne Runde Zauberschnippschnapp?", fragte Fred leise, nachdem er einen Blick auf das Kapitel geworfen hatte.

„Bisschen riskant, meinst du nicht?", gab sie ﬂüsternd zurück, aber da hatte er die Karten auch schon herausgeholt. Sie warf einen raschen Blick auf Umbridge, dann nahm sie ihre Karten und begann, mit ihm zu spielen.

Als die erste Karte explodierte, wirbelte Umbridge erschrocken herum und hastig verdeckten sie die Karten unter ihren Büchern. Misstrauisch kam sie zu ihnen und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. Die Stimme, mit der sie dann sprach, passte überhaupt nicht zu diesem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Kam dieses … Geräusch… von ihnen?", fragte sie im üblichen Prinzessinnenton.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor, aber ich habe nichts gehört", erwiderte Stefanie mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wovon Sie sprechen", sagte auch Fred und einen derart lammfrommen Blick hatte Stefanie bei ihm noch nie gesehen, aber sie konnte den Schalk in seinen Augen blitzen sehen.

George, der nur einen Tisch entfernt saß, räusperte sich. „Vielleicht, Professor, war es Peeves."

„Meinen Sie?", fragte sie zweifelnd und es war oﬀensichtlich, dass sie ihnen kein Wort glaubte. Weil sie aber nichts sah, dass dagegen sprach, ging sie wieder nach vorne. Von nun an ließ sie ihren Blick aber die ganze Zeit auf ihnen ruhen und sie wagten nicht, die Karten wieder herauszuholen. Dafür begann Fred kleine Fetzen von den Buchseiten abzureißen und Kügelchen daraus zu formen, die er dann auf Bletchleys Hinterkopf warf. Meistens traf er, aber Bletchley drehte sich nie um.

Nach dem Unterricht gingen sie hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Fred und George verschwanden, um ihre Auﬀührung vorzubereiten, die sie nach dem Abendessen starten wollten, und Stefanie, Angelina und Alicia setzten sich an den Kamin. Angelina strahlte die ganze Zeit, sogar, als sie begannen die Hausaufgaben in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu machen.

„Na, da hat dich unser George aber schwer beeindruckt", grinste Stefanie, als sie ihren fertigen Aufsatz beiseite legte und ihre Kräuterkundebücher hervorholte.

Angelina wurde rot. „Vielleicht."

Am Abend war der Gemeinschaftsraum gerammelt voll. Die Zwillinge hatten eine riesige Menge an Schülern um sich geschart und führten ihre Hüte vor.

„Kopﬂose Hüte!", verkündete George. „Zwei Galleonen pro Stück, seht, was Fred jetzt macht."

Stefanie warf einen Blick auf die bunten Hüte, an denen ebenso bunte Federn prangten und die so hässlich waren, dass sie nur als Scherz gedacht sein konnten.

Einen dieser Hüte setzte Fred sich nun mit einem eleganten Schwung auf, sah kurz ziemlich lächerlich aus, doch dann verschwand der Hut, samt seinem Kopf.

Gekreische und Lachen erfüllten den Raum und Stefanie schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf. „Sie sind ja genial."

„Oh, ja, und wie", seufzte Angelina und lehnte sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne, während Fred mit seiner Hand scheinbar im Nichts herumtastete, ehe er den Hut fand und von seinem Kopf zog. Beides wurde wieder sichtbar.

Als es langsam ruhiger wurde, wandte Angelina sich mit neugierigem Blick zu Stefanie um. „Sag mal…wie hast du es eigentlich geschaﬀt…ich meine…wie schaﬀst du es, so viel Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen, ohne dich in einen zu verlieben? Wie geht das?"

„Ich kann das auch", verkündete Alicia und biss einem Schokofrosch den Kopf ab. „Sogar total gut. Ich ﬁnd nicht mal, dass sie gut aussehen. Nicht, wenn ich sie mit Oliver vergleiche."

Angelina verdrehte die Augen. „Du zählst nicht. Du leidest an Oliverphilie."

Alicia kicherte, wiedersprach aber nicht.

„Naja", sagte Stefanie nach einer Weile und sah zu den beiden hinüber, die gerade Vorbestellungen entgegen nahmen und ihr wurde ein wenig schwer ums Herz, als sie daran dachte, dass die beiden vielleicht bald aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würden.

„Ich meine", sagte Angelina sehr schnell, „ich bin froh, dass es nicht so ist, im Duell mit dir um George hätte ich keine Chance, aber…."

„Würdest du dich in deinen Bruder verlieben?", fragte Stefanie freiheraus und Angelina wirkte ein wenig irritiert.

„Ich…hab keinen, aber nein, ich hoﬀe doch nicht."

„Da hast du deine Antwort." Und sie ignorierte die listige Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die sie daran erinnerte, dass man einen Bruder nicht küssen würde.

In den nächsten Tagen geschahen mehrere Dinge: Erstens kam es zu einem Massenausbruch aus Askaban – das stand im Tagespropheten, der Sirius die Schuld dafür gab und keine zufriedenstellende Version des Ausbruches beschrieb. Außerdem begannen zunehmend mehr Lehrer, auf den Gängen herumzustehen und leise miteinander zu reden, bis jemand kam, und sie verstummten.

„Umbridge will sicher nichts Ministeriumfeindliches hören", mutmaßte Stefanie, als Flitwick und Sprout mitten im Gespräch aufhörten, den Mund zu bewegen und ihnen nachsahen.

„Vermutlich fürchten die Lehrer, sie könnten auf Bewährung gesetzt werden, wenn sie ihre Meinung zu frei heraus sagen", meinte auch George.

Und das war der nächste Punkt: Hagrid war auf Bewährung gesetzt worden, was niemanden überraschte.

„Wir alle wissen, dass sie es auf Halbmenschen abgesehen hat. Sie hasst sie. Immerhin war sie doch diejenige, die dieses Werwolfsgesetz durchgesetzt hat, dass es ihnen fast unmöglich macht einen Job zu ﬁnden…"

„Stimmt, Lupin hat sowas erwähnt…"

Und dann kam er. Der Ausbildungserlass Nummer 26.

„Wo ist denn die Nummer 25 geblieben?", fragte Stefanie, als sie es sah. „Hab ich da was verpasst?"

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN

VON HOGWARTS

Hiermit wird es den Lehrern verboten, den Schülern

irgendwelche Informationen zu geben, die nicht eindeutig

mit den Fächern zu tun haben, für deren Lehre sie

bezahlt werden.

Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass

Nummer sechsundzwanzig.

Unterzeichnet:

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Großinquisitorin.

„Das muss ein Scherz sein", prustete Lee, als er es las. „Informationen, die nicht eindeutig zu dem Fach gehören, das sie lehren? Weiß die eigentlich, was die da schreibt?"

Auch die anderen fanden es unglaublich lächerlich, aber als sie das nächste Mal Unterricht mit ihr hatten, ließen Fred und George, die dieses Mal nebeneinander saßen, während Stefanie neben Lee saß, es sich nicht nehmen, Zauberschnippschnapp zu spielen, das, so meinte Fred, inzwischen der einzige Lichtblick in diesem Unterricht war.

Allerdings ein sehr lauter. Zugleich explodierten zwei Karten und sämtliche Schüler erschraken so sehr, dass sie sich zu ihnen umdrehten. Umbridge konnte es nur bemerken.

„Na sieh sich das mal einer an", sagte sie, als die beiden sich nicht einmal die Mühe machten, die Karten zu verstecken. „Sie spielen…Karten? In meinem Unterricht? Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Sie Kapitel 6 lesen sollen?"

„Wenn wir das getan hätten, hätten Sie sich wieder beschwert, dass wir in Ihrem Unterricht schlafen", erklärte Fred ziemlich frech und ein hässlicher Gesichtsausdruck trat auf Umbridge Gesicht.

„Wissen Sie, dass ich Sie von der Schule verweisen kann?"

Lee, der neben Stefanie saß, grinste plötzlich ziemlich durchtrieben und hob die Hand.

„Ja, ?", fragte sie und klang nun wieder wie immer. Künstlich.

„Professor, Sie können den beiden keinen Verweis erteilen."

„Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Aufgrund des Ausbildungserlasses Nummer sechsundzwanzig. Zauberschnippschnapp hat nichts mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu tun, Professor! Das ist keine Information, die Ihr Fach betriﬀt."

Er grinste und Stefanie unterdrückte ein Kichern, während andere lachten. Umbridge jedoch lachte nicht. Sie ballte ihre fetten Finger zu Fäusten und sah ihn mit einem vielversprechenden Gesichtsausdruck an. „Nachsitzen", ﬂötete sie dann. „Heute Abend, um 19 Uhr in meinem Büro."

Am Abend kam Lee mit blutenden Händen zurück und erzählte ihnen, dass er er mit einer Feder ohne Tinte schreiben hatte müssen. Dafür mit seinem Blut, was die Schnitte in der Hand erklärte.

„Das ist Folter!", entfuhr es Stefanie, während Lee seine Hände in Murtlap-Essenz tauchte, die Harry, der schon Erfahrung mit Umbridges-Nachsitzmethoden hatte, ihm empfohlen hatte.

„Das ist…krank", ergänzte George und starrte auf die Essenz. „Was ist das eigentlich?"

„Murtlap-Essenz", antwortete Stefanie sofort. „Das wird aus den Rückengeﬂecht von Murtlaps gepresst. Es hat heilende Wirkung. Wenn du es auf äußere Wunden streichst, heilt es und wenn du es trinkst, oder irgendwie anders zu dir nimmst, dann stärkt es die Abwehrkräfte."

„Woher weißt du das nur immer?", fragte Fred, sah aber ein wenig beeindruckt aus. Sie lächelte.

„Aus einem Buch über magische Heilmethoden."

Er kniﬀ die Augen zusammen und sah sie forsch an. „Du sagst, das heilt alles?"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt, aber es heilt viel."

„Und wenn man das …sagen wir mal… essen würde, würde es…."

„Dich stärken", wiederholte sie geduldig und wusste nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Und wenn du zuviel nimmst, wachsen dir violette Haare aus den Ohren", ﬁel ihr noch ein, aber er schien das nicht zu hören. Ein angestrengter Ausdruck lag in seinem Gesicht. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu der gelblichen Essenz.

„Lee, wenn du fertig bist, muss ich mir die ausborgen."

„Wieso denn?", fragte Lee und sah ihn fragend, aber auch gespannt an.

„Weil es vielleicht gegen die Furunkeln hilft, die das Fieber-Fondant auslöst", antwortete Fred ungeduldig und Georges Augen weiteten sich.

„Du bist genial! Wenn es das wirklich tut…. Geben wir einfach nen Schuss davon in die violette Hälfte und es kommt zu gar keinen Furunkeln…" Aufgeregt wandte er sich zu Lee. „Woher hast du die Essenz?"

„Krankenﬂügel…"

Und schon waren die beiden davon gestürmt und ließen Lee und Stefanie zurück. „Naja, wenigstens einem hat mein Leid also was gebracht", sagte er dann mit einem schwachen Grinsen und Stefanie sah ihn tröstend an.

„Irgendwann wirst du es ihr schon heimzahlen."

Die DA-Treﬀen pﬂasterten den Weg vom Januar zum Februar und sie waren ein Lichtblick in all den Hausaufgaben und Stunden, in denen sie nur lernten – bis auf die Zwillinge, die sich keinen Deut mehr um die Schule scherten.

Valentinstag kam und sie beide, Alicia und Stefanie, hatten ﬁx damit gerechnet, dass Angelina mit George nach Hogsmeade gehen würde. Umso erstaunter waren sie, als Angelina Alicia daran erinnerte, dass sie den ganzen Tag trainieren würde.

„Den ganzen…WAS?", fragte sie entsetzt. „Warum denn das? Ich will nach Hogsmeade!"

„Genau das ist es. Das Feld ist endlich mal frei. Also tu nicht so, pack deinen Besen und beweg deinen Hintern morgen zum Quiddichfeld, anstatt ins Dorf."

Angelina war generell wieder sehr barsch geworden, jetzt, da das nächste Spiel näher rückte. Sie zerrte Stefanie wieder jeden Morgen aus dem Bett, und brachte sie dazu, in der Kälte zu joggen. Weil der Schnee nicht so hoch lag, dass sie eine Ausrede hatte, ließ sie es geschehen.

Am Valentinstag verkündeten die Zwillinge schon beim Frühstück, dass sie auf Hogsmeade verzichten würden. „Wir sehen uns lieber das Training an."

„Gute Idee", murmelte Stefanie und schenkte sich eine Tasse Milch ein. „Ich komm mit."

„Nichts besseres vor mit deinem Valentinstag?", neckte George sie. „Wirklich kein Date?"

„Ich bin nicht meine Schwester", nuschelte sie und deutete auf Marie, die gerade auf Anthonys Schoß saß und sich einen Toast mit ihm teilte.

„Tja", entschied Fred kurzerhand, „dann verbringst du ihn eben mit uns. Das ist sowieso besser für dich."

„Und wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie und sah ihn feixend an.

„Weil du aus Erfahrung weißt, dass Verabredungen dir nicht gut tun."

„Nur, weil ich bisher immer Pech hatte, heißt das nicht, dass ich nie wieder eine Gute haben werde. Aber du hast Recht, wenn ich sogar schon ein langweiliges Quidditchtraining einem Date vorziehe, muss ich echt komisch sein."

„Nur, dass du kein Date hast, und nur alleine durch Hogsmeade gehen würdest", erinnerte George sie freundlicherweise, „weil alle deine Freunde am Quidditchfeld sind."

„Mhmhm", machte Stefanie und nach dem Frühstück ging sie tatsächlich mit ihnen hinaus auf das Quidditchfeld.

Es war grausam. Sogar sie, als absolute Laie, konnte sehen, dass sie unglaublich schlecht waren. Nun, Ginny schlug sich recht gut, sie schien keine schlechte Sucherin zu sein und ﬂog auch ausgezeichnet, aber Ron hielt keinen einzigen Ball und die beiden neuen Treiber schaﬀten es doch glatt, sich selbst vom Besen zu hauen. Angelina war zurecht ziemlich enttäuscht, als sie das Training am Abend endlich beendete und Stefanie fand, dass das verschwendete Zeit gewesen wäre, hätte sie sie nicht genutzt, um in ihren Büchern zu stöbern. Ostern kam näher und damit ihre Abschlussprüfungen. Und das Ende des Schuljahres. Das Ende ihres Schulzeit.

Als sie nach dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, trafen sie auf Harry und Hermine.

„Ron und Ginny nicht da?", fragte Fred und setzte sich, als Harry den Kopf schüttelte.

„Gut. Wir haben ihnen beim Training zugeschaut. Die werden abgeschlachtet. Ohne uns kannst du die völlig vergessen."

„Hör mal, Ginny ist nicht übel", sagte George der Fairness halber. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie sie so gut geworden ist, wir haben sie doch nie mitspielen lassen."

„Seit sie sechs war, ist sie in euren Besenschuppen im Garten eingebrochen, wenn ihr nicht in der Nähe wart, und hat abwechselnd eure Besen ausprobiert", erklärte Hermine schlicht.

„Oh", sagte George überrascht,aber ein wenig beeindruckt. „Nun – das erklärt die Sache."

„Hat Ron inzwischen mal einen Wurf gehalten?", fragte Hermine und sah über ihr Buch hinweg.

„Eigentlich kann er das gut, wenn er glaubt, dass keiner zusieht." Fred verdrehte seine Augen. „Also müssen wir am Samstag jedes Mal, wenn der Quaﬀel in seine Richtung ﬂiegt, nur die Zuschauer bitten, ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen und sich zu unterhalten."

Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, wo er hinaus in die Dunkelheit blickte. Stefanie sah auf seinen Rücken und erinnerte sich merkwürdigerweise daran, wie sie vor Jahren durch die Geheimgänge gerannt waren, immer den Rücken des anderen vor Augen. Wie lange das schon her zu sein schien. Wie lange es doch her war. Wie weit entfernt es hinter ihnen lag. Und vor ihnen? Sie wusste es nicht, aber es war wie ein Abgrund. Sie stand zu weit entfernt, um hinunter zu sehen und zu erkennen, wo er hinführte, aber war nah genug dran um sich zu fürchten und das Ende des Weges zu sehen.

„Wisst ihr, Quidditch war das ziemlich Einzige, weshalb es sich lohnte, hier zu bleiben."

Nun ﬁng er schon wieder mit dem Thema an. Ein Stich bohrte sich durch ihr Herz und sie wandte ihren Blick ab, nur, um zu sehen, dass George sie aufmerksam ansah.

Hermine jedoch schreckte empört auf. „Ihr habt bald Prüfungen!"

„Hast doch gehört, dass wir uns wegen dieser UTZs gar nicht erst großen Stress machen", erwiderte er. „Die Leckereien sind serienreif, und wir haben rausgefunden, wie man diese Furunkeln loswird, ein paar Tropfen Murtlap-Essenz reichen aus. Lee hat uns drauf gebracht."

George gähnte und löste seinen Blick endlich von ihr, um lieber hinaus in den Sternenhimmel zu sehen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich mir dieses Spiel überhaupt ansehen will. Wenn Zacharias Smith uns schlägt, könnte es gut sein, dass ich mich umbringen muss."

„Oder eher ihn umbringen", entschied Fred.

„Das ist das Problem beim Quidditch", sagte Hermine und Stefanie stimmte ihr zu, war aber klug genug, es nicht laut zu sagen. „Es führt zu Feindseligkeiten und Spannungen zwischen den Häusern."

Die drei Jungs sahen sie entrüstet an. „Ja, stimmt doch!", verteidigte sie sich. „Es ist nur ein Spiel, oder?"

Hilfesuchend sah sie Stefanie an, diese zuckte mit den Schultern, weil sie keine Lust hatte wegen Quidditch zu streiten. „Es ist Sport", sagte sie deshalb schlicht, als würde das alles erklären.

„Danke für deine Unterstützung."

„Hermine", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist gut in Gefühlen und so, aber von Quidditch verstehst du einfach nichts."

„Mag sein", sagte sie düster und wandte sich wieder ihren Büchern zu. „Aber zumindest hängt mein Glück nicht von Rons Fähigkeiten als Torhüter ab."

Auch wenn Stefanie sich ziemlich mies dabei fühlte – irgendwie war sie froh, dass die Zwillinge beim Spiel zusahen, anstatt zu spielen. Sie hatte seit der zweiten Klasse immer alleine auf der Tribüne gesessen und sie angefeuert und nun saßen sie endlich wieder mit ihr dort und sahen sich das schrecklichste Spiel aller Zeiten an.

Ron ﬁng keinen einzigen Ball. Die Slytherins sangen sich die Kehlen wund, obwohl sie gar nicht gegen sie spielten. Die Huﬄepuﬀs schienen durchaus willig, in den Gesang einzustimmen. Die neuen Treiber waren eine einzige Katastrophe.

„Bitte sag mir, dass ich träume", murmelte Fred entsetzt, als einer der beiden den Klatscher verfehlte und stattdessen Angelinas Mund traf.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte", stöhnte George und Stefanie hielt sich die Augen zu.

„Gott, so was Schlimmes hab ich noch nie gesehen…"

„Kann mich bitte jemand… ich weiß nicht… umbringen vielleicht?"

„Jetzt wär ein Tagtraumzauber genau das Richtige. Einer, in dem ich spielen darf."

Der andere Treiber ﬁel rückwärts von seinem Besen, und zwar schreiend, als ihm ein Huﬄepuﬀ, ausgerechnet Smith, zu nahe kam. Es war ein Trauerspiel.

„Ich hasse Umbridge", verkündete Stefanie, als Ginny den Schnatz dem gegnerischen Sucher vor der Nase wegschnappte. „Ich hasse sie."

„Ich auch", stimmte Fred ihr zu und mit tieftrauriger Miene erhob er sich. „Ich kanns immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir nicht mehr spielen…"

„Und ich kanns nicht glauben, dass sie uns alles wegnimmt, was Freude bereitet.. am liebsten würde ich sie…"

„Verhexen?", half George ihr hoﬀnungsvoll weiter. „Plattmachen?"

„Den Dementoren zum Fraß vorwerfen", vollendete Stefanie ihren Satz und die beiden schienen sich von der Vorstellung ein klein wenig getröstet zu fühlen.

Sie waren so geknickt, dass die Zwillinge nicht mal ihren Bruder ärgerten.

„Ich brings nicht übers Herz, ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen", verkündete Fred, als sie abends im Gemeinschaftsraum an Harry vorbeikamen und zu Ron hinübersahen. „Aber ich sags euch…als er den Vierzehnten durchgelassen hat – "

Und er begann wild mit den Armen zu rudern und zu gestikulieren.

Das Schlimmste aber war eigentlich Angelinas Reaktion. Sie saß oben im Schlafsaal und weinte sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Alicia versuchte, sie zu trösten.

„Wir können ja… ich weiß nicht… neue Leute suchen?"

„Nein!", rief Angelina entschieden. „N-nein", schniefte sie dann noch einmal „Ich weiß, dass Ron es drauf hat und die Zwillinge kann man sowieso nicht ersetzen."

Stefanie hatte keine tröstenden Worte für sie, weil sie sich selbst so niedergeschlagen fühlte. Auch sie wollte nur noch schlafen und hoﬀen, dass alles nur ein Traum war.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich auf ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts gefreut, aber da war eben Umbridge, die es wohl zu ihrem Lebensziel gemacht hatte, ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen. Das wäre halb so schlimm gewesen, hätte sie es gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen durchstehen können. Die jedoch sprachen immer öfter davon, dass sie die Schule eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich brauchten und der Gedanke, vorzeitig zu gehen, schien sich in ihren Köpfen festgesetzt zu haben. Er jagte Stefanie Angst ein.

Sie liebte Hogwarts, aber sie konnte es sich nicht ohne die beiden vorstellen und jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder eine Andeutung in diese Richtung machten, zog ihr Herz sich zusammen und ihre Laune sank auf den Tiefpunkt. Ein Teil von ihr hoﬀte, dass sie irgendwie die Zeit übersehen und plötzlich doch bis zum Ende des Jahres bleiben würden, aber der andere wusste, dass das nicht passieren würde. Dinge, wie dieses Quidditchspiel, dessen Ausgang mit ihrem Spielverbot zusammenhing, bestärkten sie nur darin, sich nicht mehr länger aufhalten zu lassen.

In dieser Nacht träumte sie zum ersten Mal, dass sie umgeben war von Schwärze. Sie tastete mit ihren Händen in die Luft vor sich, aber da war nichts, außer der Dunkelheit. Sie drehte sich um sich selber, aber konnte keine Richtung ausmachen. Als sie nach unten sah, war sie nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Mehr passierte nicht mehr, sie irrte durch die Dunkelheit, ohne, dass sie einen Ausweg fand. Als sie erwachte, war sie den Tränen nahe.


	102. Der Klitterer

**101\. Der Klitterer**

Auch am Sonntag ließen die Zwillinge sich wenig blicken. Stefanie wusste, dass sie versuchten, endlich ihr Nasenblutnougat in den Griﬀ zu bekommen, aber alle ihre Hinweise allá „Schwächt es doch einfach soweit ab, dass nur noch ein Blutgefäß aufgeht!", waren ignoriert worden, also unterließ sie es inzwischen, ihnen dabei noch helfen zu wollen. Stattdessen machte sie ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben, suchte in der verbotenen Abteilung nach einem Buch über Blutmagie (sie hatte McGonagall einfach die Wahrheit gesagt, nämlich dass sie mehr über ihre legilimentischen Fähigkeiten herausﬁnden wollte und eine Erlaubnis bekommen), jedoch ohne fündig zu werden, und saß dann noch eine Weile in der Bibliothek, wo sie ihre Kette abnahm, und versuchte, zu trainieren. Nicht, dass sie Erfolg dabei gehabt hätte, aber sie hatte immerhin eine weitere Stunde darin investiert. Um den aufgebauten Frust abzubauen, ging sie nach draußen, nahm ihre Animagusgestalt an und trieb sich noch drei Stunden im Wald herum, bis sie endlich, müde und auch ein wenig hungrig, zurück ins Schloss ging und entschied, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Bad wäre. Sie machte sich also auf den Weg zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und dachte sich nicht viel dabei, als sie am anderen Ende des Flures Fred sah. Erst, als er schneller wurde, wurde ihr klar, dass es hier darum ging, wer ins Badezimmer konnte und sie hatte keine Skrupel, richtig zu rennen, um als Erste an der Klinke zu sein.

Beide schlitterten sie die letzten Meter auf die Türe zu, wobei Stefanies Hand sie als erste umschloss, während seine nur auf der ihren landen konnten.

„Meins!", verkündete sie und wollte sich mit ihrer freien Hand ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, wobei sie ein wenig Erde auf den Boden bröckeln ließ. Sie hatte sich wohl zu tief in einem Erdloch herumgetrieben.

„Du siehst so aus, als hättest du es dringend nötig, aber ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag und bin nicht bereit, den Gentleman zu spielen. Nicht heute", stellte Fred klar und machte keine Anstalten, seinen Griﬀ um die Klinke, beziehungsweise ihre Hand, die auf der Klinke lag, zu lockern.

„Ich war aber trotzdem zuerst da. Geh duschen", schlug sie vor, nannte das Passwort, sodass sie hören konnte, dass das Schloss aufsprang und wollte die Klinke herunterdrücken, aber er hielt, zu ihrem Ärger, dagegen, sodass sie sie nicht bewegen konnte.

„Das würde dir so gefallen, nicht wahr?" Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er, zu ihrer Überraschung, das Thema wechselte. „Übrigens hattest du Recht – wir hätten die ganze Zeit nur die Dosierung soweit herunterschrauben müssen, dass nur ein einziges Gefäß aufgeht. Das Gegenmittel wirkt tadellos, wenn es so niedrig dosiert ist und jetzt ist es auch für die Kleinsten ungefährlich. Das Nasenblutnougat ist somit fertig."

„Wirklich?" Allein die Tatsache, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte, und er es zugab, brachte sie dazu, sich zu ihm umzudrehen und ihn begeistert anzusehen. Natürlich lag ihre Begeisterung mehr daran, dass sie den Feind Nasenblutnougat endlich erfolgreich besiegt hatten, und sie freute sich ehrlich für sie.

Was sie weniger freute, war, dass er ihr gerade erfolgreich eine Falle gestellt hatte. Den Moment, in dem sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, nutzte er, um die Klinke herunterzudrücken, die Türe aufzuziehen und vor ihr ins Badezimmer zu kommen, bevor sie auch nur realisierte, was er getan hatte.

„Hey!" Sie folgte ihm ins Bad, während die Türe sich hinter ihr schloss und einschnappte. „Das ist absolut unfair!"

„Kann sein, aber ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass mir jetzt wirklich nicht danach ist, ein Gentleman zu sein. Und jetzt bin oﬃziell ich in diesem Bad."

Er begann, die Wasserhähne der Badewanne aufzudrehen, während Stefanie die Lippen aufeinander presste und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, um ihn böse anzusehen.

„Du bist schrecklich, weißt du das? Ich war zuerst da. Und außerdem – nur zu deiner Information – ohne mich, wüsstest du das dumme Passwort doch gar nicht! Allein deshalb müsstest du mir den Vortritt lassen."

Fred hatte alle Hähne, die er oﬀen haben wollte, aufgedreht und ließ von der Wanne ab. Er wandte sich ihr zu und musterte sie kurz. „Du hast Recht", sagte er schließlich und machte ein gequältes Gesicht. „Wie kann ich nur so egoistisch sein? Du solltest bleiben."

„Danke!"

Stefanie löste die Verschränkung ihrer Arme und erwartete eigentlich, dass er jetzt gehen würde. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr, dass sie wirklich ein wenig zu tief in diesem Erdloch gewesen war. Ihre Stirn hatte wohl Schlamm abgekommen und es sah fast so aus, als wäre sie auf einer Tarnmission im Dschungel unterwegs gewesen. Sie rieb mit der Handﬂäche darüber, sodass der mittlerweile getrocknete Schlamm auf den Boden bröselte, bevor sie sich wieder Fred zuwandte.

Dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt, sein T-Shirt auszuziehen.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie mit einem Anﬂug von Nervosität. Eine unnötige Frage. Als würde sie nicht sehen, was er machte.

Er legte das T-Shirt weg und sie musste all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, und nicht auf seinen Oberkörper, während ihr Puls in die Höhe ging.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich gehe, sondern nur, dass du eingeladen bist, zu bleiben", erklärte er schlicht und sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich diebisch amüsierte.

Sie starrte ihn einige Sekunden einfach nur fassungslos an und war nicht wirklich in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen. Sirius Worte „Erkennst du eine Einladung nicht, wenn du sie siehst?", kamen ihr unerwünscht in den Sinn und ein Schauder lief durch ihren Körper.

„Du bist unmöglich!", verkündete sie schließlich und brauchte ihre Verärgerung nicht zu spielen. Zum einen darüber, dass er sie so aufzog, zum anderen über sich selbst und wie sie eigentlich gerne reagiert hätte. Fred grinste nur – natürlich, er konnte ja nur gewinnen – und machte sie dadurch nicht unbedingt ruhiger, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nun seinen Gürtel ablegte, sah sie sich wirklich auf verlorenem Posten und ergriﬀ lieber schnell die Flucht.

Erst, als sie wieder auf dem kühlen Flur stand, und die Türe hinter ihr laut ins Schloss ﬁel, wurde ihr klar, wie warm ihr vorhin in diesem Badezimmer gewesen war.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Gryﬃndorturm, während sie über die kleine Szene nachdachte. Eigentlich wäre es ihm gerade recht geschehen, wenn sie wirklich geblieben wäre. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wäre vermutlich Gold gewesen.

Aber wie kam er nur auf solche Sachen? Er konnte nicht anfangen, sich einfach auszuziehen! Wusste er nicht, was er ihr damit antat?

Stefanie blieb stehen und drehte sich zögernd um. Ob sie zurückgehen sollte? Es wäre recht eindeutig, was sie sich daraus erhoﬀte, aber, wie bedeutungslos der Kuss auch gewesen sein mochte, seine körperliche Anziehung ihr gegenüber konnte er wohl kaum leugnen und würde sicher nicht unaufgeschlossen sein.

Sie ging drei Schritte zurück in Richtung Badezimmer, dann stöhnte sie auf, schlug sich mit der ﬂachen Hand auf die Stirn und änderte wieder ihre Richtung. Was für eine dumme Idee, wie kam sie nur auf sowas?! Sie konnte sich nicht zu solchen idiotischen Anwandlungen hinreißen lassen, nur, weil sie es wollte. Zumindest nicht, solange sie nicht auch die Konsequenzen tragen konnte.

Also beeilte sie sich, zurück in den Gryﬃndorturm zu kommen, wo sie duschte und sich dann in ihrem Bett mit ihren Büchern verkroch. Sie wollte sich heute nicht mehr von Fred aufziehen lassen.

Montagmorgen beim Frühstück, geschah das Beste, das seit Weihnachten passiert war.

Stefanie, die am Sonntag lange aufgeblieben war, um zu lernen, schlief eigentlich noch halb und ließ zu, dass Fred, der neben ihr saß, ihr einfach irgendein Getränk einschenkte. Sie nahm einen Schluck und er klopfte ihr grinsend auf den Rücken, als sie es prustend wieder ausspuckte und beinahe George getroﬀen hätte, der gegenüber saß.

„Was war das denn bitte?", fragte sie und sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Das, Steph, war ein Aufweckgetränk. Ich hab Orangensaft, Milch, schwarzen Tee und Zucker zusammengemischt."

„Ist ja widerlich", murmelte sie und ließ das Getränk mit ihrem Zauberstab verschwinden.

„Hat aber funktioniert, das musst du zugeben." Immer noch grinsend schenkte er ihr nun ein Glas Orangensaft ein. Sie schnupperte misstrauisch daran, sodass er augenverdrehen selbst einen Schluck nahm, um ihr zu beweisen, dass es dieses Mal nichts Schlimmes war.

Als sie es daraufhin auch trank, schnaubte George. „Du hast doch gesehen, dass er es eingeschenkt hat."

„Man kann euch niemals trauen", antwortete sie und in diesem Moment landete eine Eule vor Harry, der neben Fred saß.

Und nicht nur eine, es kamen noch mehr, zwei, drei, vier und immer mehr und mehr. Sie alle drängten sich um Harry, stiegen auf die Butter und das Brot und streckten ihre Beinchen entgegen, damit er ihren Brief zuerst nahm.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ron verdutzt und Stefanie beugte sich ein wenig weiter vor.

„Harry", keuchte Hermine erregt, „ich glaube, ich weiß, was das bedeutet." Sie nahm einer Eule einen besonders groß aussehenden Brief ab. „Mach den zuerst auf."

Harry nahm das Päckchen und riss das Papier weg. Darunter kam die Märzausgabe des Klitterers (einer Zeitschrift, die bevorzugt Verschwörungstheorien als wahr bezeichnete und die man sozusagen eigentlich nur mit einem Aluhut am Kopf lesen konnte) zum Vorschein. Auf der Titelseite war Harry zu sehen und mit großen roten Lettern die Schlagzeile:

HARRY POTTER PACKT ENDLICH AUS:

DIE WAHRHEIT ÜBER IHN, DESSEN NAME NICHT

GENANNT WERDEN DARF,

UND DIE NACHT, IN DER ICH IHN

ZURÜCKKOMMEN SAH

„Ist das ein echtes Interview?", fragte Stefanie ein wenig ungläubig und Hermine nickte aufgeregt.

„Ja, wir haben es letztes Hogsmeadewochenende mit Kimmkorn gemacht."

„Mit…Kimmkorn…?" Ihr Kinnladen klappter herunter, dann machte sich Begeisterung in ihr breit. „Das ist ja…genial!"

„Gut, was?", fragte Luna Lovegood, die sich nun zwischen Harry und Fred quetschte. „Er kam gestern raus, ich hab Dad gebeten, dir ein kostenloses Exemplar zu schicken. Ich schätze, das alles hier – " Sie zeigte auf die Eulen. „ – sind Briefe von Lesern."

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht", erwiderte Hermine begierig. „Harry, hast du was dagegen, wenn wir - ?"

„Nur zu", sagte Harry mit fast brüchiger Stimme.

Hermine und Ron ﬁngen sofort an, Briefe zu zerfetzen.

„Der ist von ‚nem Typ, der der denkt, du bist völlig von der Rolle. Ah, naja…", sagte Ron mit einem Blick auf den Brief.

„Dieser hier ist von einer Frau, die dir eine gute Schocktherapie im St.-Mungo empﬁehlt", rief Hermine enttäuscht und zerknüllte ihn zusammen.

„Der hier scheint aber okay", sagte Harry, der nun selbst einen geöﬀnet hatte. „Hey, sie schreibt, sie glaubt mir!"

Auch Stefanie und Fred hatten sich nun Briefe genommen und sie geöﬀnet.

„Der ist von einer Hexe, die sagt, dass du unglaublich mutig bist und wie furchtbar das doch gewesen sein muss… und ja, sie glaubt dir!", verkündete sie, als sie den Brief überﬂogen hatte.

„Der hier kann sich nicht so recht entscheiden", stellte Fred fest. „Du kämst ihm zwar nicht wie ein Verrückter vor, aber eigentlich will er auch nicht glauben, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist, also weiß er jetzt nicht, was er denken soll. Grundgütiger, was für eine Pergamentverschwendung."

„Hier ist noch einer, den du überzeugt hast", ﬂüsterte Hermine begeistert. „'Nun, da ich Ihre Version der Geschichte gehört habe, sehe ich mich zu dem Schluss gezwungen, dass der Tagesprophet Sie sehr unfair behandelt hat… zwar will ich kaum glauben, dass Er, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, zurückgekehrt ist, aber ich komme nicht umhin, mir einzugestehen, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen…' Oh Harry, wie wunderbar!"

„Noch einer, der glaubt, du wärst komplett übergeschnappt", stellte Ron fest, zerknüllte den Brief und warf ihn über seine Schulter. „…aber die hier schreibt, dass du sie bekehrt hast, und sie denkt jetzt, dass du ein richtiger Held bist – und ein Foto hat sie auch beigelegt – wow!"

„Was geht hier vor?", erklang plötzlich eine verräterische, süße Mädchenstimme hinter ihnen. Stefanie wandte ihren Blick zur Seite – Umbridge stand direkt hinter Fred und Luna.

„Jetzt nicht umdrehen", murmelte sie leise in sein Ohr und der Anﬂug eines Lächelns huschte über seine Lippen.

„Warum haben Sie all diese Briefe bekommen, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie langsam, als würden sie es sonst nicht verstehen.

„Ist das jetzt schon ein Verbrechen?", erwiderte Fred laut. „Post kriegen?"

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Mr. Weasley, oder ich muss Sie nachsitzen lassen. Nun, Mr. Potter?"

Harry zögerte eine Weile, als würde er überlegen, ob er es ihr überhaupt verheimlichen konnte, oder ob sie es sowieso herausﬁnden würde. Schließlich entschied er sich dazu, zu sagen: „Leute haben mir geschrieben, weil ich ein Interview gegeben habe. Über das, was letzten Juni passiert ist."

Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. „Ein Interview?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Das heißt, eine Reporterin hat mir Fragen gestellt und ich habe sie beantwortet. Hier –"

Er warf ihr den Klitterer zu und sie ﬁng ihn. Ihr Gesicht bekam hässliche, lila Flecken, als sie es sah.

„Wann haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Am letzten Hogsmeade-Wochende."

„Es wird für sie keine weiteren Ausﬂüge nach Hogsmeade mehr geben", entschied sie. „Wie können Sie es wagen…wie konnten Sie nur…" Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich habe immer und immer wieder versucht, Ihnen beizubringen, keine Lügen zu verbreiten. Die Botschaft ist oﬀenbar immer noch nicht eingeprägt. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryﬃndor und eine weitere Woche Nachsitzen."

Die Zeitung an die Brust gedrückt, rauschte sie davon. Am Nachmittag hing ein weiterer Erlass am schwarzen Brett.

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN

VON HOGWARTS

Alle Schüler, bei denen das Magazin 'Der Klitterer' gefunden

wird, werden von der Schule verwiesen.

Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass

Nummer siebenundzwanzig.

Unterzeichnet:

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Großinquisitorin.

Stefanie schnaubte, als sie es las. „Was für eine Verzweiﬂungstat. Jetzt macht sie alle erst richtig darauf aufmerksam. Ich meine… von der Schule verwiesen? Lachhaft."

„Hast du es schon gelesen?", fragte George, als sie ihre Sachen packten, um nach dem Mittagessen zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu gehen.

„Klar. Ich wette, bis heute Abend hat das jeder gelesen."

„Ich hab gehört, dass Umbridge jetzt auf den Fluren herumschleicht und Taschen inspiziert", murmelte Lee, der gerade zu ihnen stieß. „Ich hab meine Ausgabe so verzaubert, dass sie aussieht wie 'Verwandlung Heute'."

„Na, das wird sie sicher gaaar nicht verdächtig ﬁnden", spottete Stefanie, die selbst keine Ausgabe des Interviews besaß, worüber sie froh war, denn als sie kurze Zeit später Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten, ﬁng Umbridge tatsächlich nicht mit dem Üblichen „Zauberstäbe weg", an, sondern forderte sie dazu auf, ihre Taschen einzeln zu entleeren. Nach und nach ging sie durch die Reihen und jeder musste den Inhalt seiner Tasche vor ihr ausbreiten.

Sie ﬁng in der letzten Reihe, also bei ihnen, an, vermutlich, weil sie hier auf die fetteste Beute hoﬀte.

Also ﬁng Lee an. Er zog 'Verwandlung Heute' heraus, seinen Zauberstab, das Slinkhard-Buch, ein in eine Serviette eingewickeltes Stück Kuchen vom Mittagessen, einige ﬂeckige Pergamentblätter, die eigentlich seine Hausaufgaben darstellen sollten und Tinte und Schreibfedern.

Bei George sah es ein wenig anders aus. Da kamen ein Haufen Federn. Es waren Rechtschreibchecker und Selbstauﬀüller, aber das wusste Umbridge natürlich nicht.

„Ist es jetzt schon verboten, Federn zu sammeln?", fragte er unschuldig. „Jeder hat einen anderen Fetisch und meiner sind eben Federn!"

Sie schürzte ihre Lippen, sagte aber nichts. Neben dem Slinkhard-Buch zog er auch noch seinen Zauberstab und einige Süßigkeiten hervor. Kotzpastillen, Fieberfondant und Nasenblutnougat, das man endlich benutzen konnte, ohne zu verbluten.

„Und einen Süßigkeitenfetisch haben sie auch?", fragte sie spitz und er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Niemand ist perfekt."

Fred schmiss gut gelaunt ein Kartenset Zauberschnippschnapp, sein Slinkhard-Buch, einige Rollen Pergament, seine Schreibfeder, ein Fässchen Tinte und seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch.

„Alles?", fragte sie süßlich.

„Naja, warten Sie", murmelte er und ﬁschte noch einmal darin herum. Schließlich förderte er eine Hand voll Kollapskekse zutage.

Sie sagte nichts dazu, sondern sah Stefanie auﬀordernd an.

„Oh, ja, Sekunde", sagte diese und tat, als wäre sie ein wenig überrumpelt davon, plötzlich an der Reihe zu sein. Nicht unbedingt in Eile hob sie ihre Tasche vom Boden hoch und legte sie auf ihren Knien ab. Die blaue Tardis, die sie am Riemen befestigt hatte, baumelte an der Seite herunter und Fred begann, damit herumzuspielen. Währenddessen zog Stefanie ihr Zauberkunstbuch, ihr Kräuterkundebuch, das Slinkhard-Buch, ihre gesamten Hausaufgaben für die nächsten Tage, einige freie Blätter Pergament, eine gelungene Karikatur von Umbridge, die sie als Kröte darstellte und in ihren Augen vermutlich unkenntlich war, ihren Zauberstab, ihre Schreibfeder, Tinte, einen Kamm und schließlich ihren rosaroten Minimuﬀ Mozartkugel hervor, der seit Weihnachten in einem Seitenfach der Tasche lebte, in dem er genug Platz hatte und vor allem genug Staub.

„Und was ist das?", fragte Umbridge entsetzt und Mozartkugel quiekte.

„Äh… das war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk", sagte Stefanie ausweichend und Fred gab eine Art Huster von dich.

„Das ist zum Putzen ihres Schulsprecherabzeichens", sagte er dann todernst.

„Und warum quiekt es?", hakte Umbridge misstrauisch nach und ihr großes Krötenmaul sah unzufrieden aus, weil sie keinen Klitterer gefunden hatte.

„Es gibt dieses Geräusch immer dann von sich, wenn Dreck in der Nähe ist", erklärte er und Umbridge nickte knapp und ging zu Angelina und Alicia weiter.

„Gute Ausrede", murmelte Stefanie leise, während sie ihre Sachen wieder einpackte und Angelina Make-Up, einen Taschenspiegel, eine Haarbürste, Lipgloss, ein Parfüm und ihre Schulsachen herausholte. Außerdem ein Magazin, dass täuschend wie die Sounds, einem britischen Jugendmagazin, aussah, und vermutlich der Klitterer war.

Umbridge streckte ihre Stummelﬁnger nach der/dem Sound/Klitterer aus und nahm sie/ihn in die Hand. Sie blätterte hindurch, aber oﬀenbar kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass Angelina kein ganzes Magazin gefälscht haben konnte und legte es wieder hin.

Auch Alicia hatte das Interview gut getarnt. Es sah aus, wie eine herausgefallene Buchseite aus dem Slinkhard-Buch und Umbridge wies sie darauf hin, dass sie besser zusehen sollte, das Buch zu reparieren.

Die meisten hatten das Interview dabei, und Stefanie fragte sich, wie sie den Klitterer so schnell hatten kaufen können, aber alle hatten es getarnt und Umbridge erkannte kein einziges von ihnen. Am Ende hatte sie drei Viertel ihrer Stunde damit verschwendet, ihre Taschen zu durchsuchen und wies sie höchst missgelaunt an, nun Kapitel 7 zu lesen.

Als der Tag zu Ende war, hatte jeder das Interview gelesen und es war Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Die Zwillinge wagten es, das Titelblatt zu vergrößern und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu hängen, wo Harrys Abbild nun Dinge wie: „DAS MINISTERIUM MACHT MURKS", oder „FRISS MIST, UMBRIDGE", verkündete.

Stefanie, die zusammen mit ihnen direkt darunter saß, ignorierte es.

„Sagt mal, wie siehts aus mit euren Plänen für das… Abhauen?"

Sie sagte das in der Hoﬀnung, dass sie ihr sagen würden, sie wollten nicht gehen und würden hier bleiben, bis das Jahr zu Ende war, doch die beiden strahlten sie an.

„Genau, das wollten wir dir sowieso erzählen, pass auf: Wir haben den Laden bekommen."

„Nein!", entfuhr ihr ungläubig und grinsend nickten sie. „Doch."

„Und… eure Leckereien sind serienreif… ich meine… ihr seid noch hier…."

„Ja… wir wollen noch ein paar Dinge testen. Zum Beispiel wie gut Sachen ankommen. Mal sehen, in der Pause könnten wir versuchen ein paar Hüte an den Mann zu bringen. Und Umbridge müssen wir auch noch ärgern."

„So richtig ärgern."

„Als Rache für… du weißt schon."

Stefanie nickte und nahm sich ein Pfeﬀerminzbonbon aus ihrer Tasche, um sich abzulenken. „Ja, ich weiß." Sie seufzte. „Aber sagt mir rechtzeitig Bescheid. Nicht, dass ich eines Tages aufwache und ihr seid einfach weg."

„Keine Angst", beruhigte Fred sie rasch. „Wenn du schon nicht mitkommst, müssen wir uns zumindest verabschieden."

„Wenigstens etwas." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber vermutlich gelang ihr es nicht wirklich gut. Allein die Vorstellung, dass die beiden sie hier alleine lassen würden, tat ihr weh. Was sollte sie nur ohne sie anfangen? Natürlich, da waren ihre Prüfungen, für die sie wirklich lernen musste und außerdem hatte sie immer noch ihre Zweitklässler, auf die sie aufpassen musste. Streng genommen musste sie, als Schulsprecherin, auf alle hier aufpassen. Und da war noch immer die DA, die sie vielleicht ablenken würde können. Aber wie sollte all das Spaß machen, wenn Fred und George nicht mehr bei ihr waren? Wer sollte ihr beim Frühstück ein Aufwachgetränk mischen, wenn sie am Vorabend zu lange wach gewesen war? Wer sollte sie mit seinen Späßen ablenken, wenn sie sich über irgendetwas aufregte oder dabei war, sich mit dem Lernen zu überanstrengen? Wer sollte sie verrückt machen, indem er sie um ihren rechtmäßigen Platz im Badezimmer brachte und ihr dann auch noch unschuldig anbot, zu bleiben?

Sie blickte Fred nachdenklich an und musste über das nachdenken, was der Kuss zu Weihnachten bei ihr ausgelöst hatte. Aber eigentlich belog sie sich selbst, wenn sie behauptete, es wäre erst seitdem. Sie hatte nur recht gut verdrängt, wie sehr sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Hatte es nicht schon irgendwie beim Weihnachtsball angefangen? Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass der Tanz mit ihm sie aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Nur, dass sie damals nicht genau gewusst hatte, was sie so verwirrte. Und dann hatte sie den Abend mit Miles verbracht.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte er Fred und als sie ihn nur mit großen Augen ansah, hakte er nach: „Du starrst mich so komisch an."

Ein Hauch von Röte schlich sich in ihre Wangen und weil sie sich nicht dazu imstande sah, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, erwiderte sie das erstbeste, was ihr in ihrer Assoziationskette einﬁel und somit der Wahrheit am nächsten kam. „An Miles Bletchley"

Er verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte er Schmerzen. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich gefragt habe."

„Mir auch", erwiderte sie leise, wobei sie mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder an einem anderen Ort war.

Aber es war nicht der Zeitpunkt um darüber nachzudenken. Noch waren sie hier.

„Aber solltest du es dir doch noch anders überlegen, kannst du gerne mit uns kommen", sagte George nach einer Weile, in der sie geschwiegen hatten, und sein Bruder nickte.

„Musst."

Sie lächelte. „Danke, das ist lieb. Ich fürchte nur, dass ich ein gegebenes Versprechen nicht brechen kann. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass es durchaus seinen Reiz hat, Umbridge frühzeitig den Rücken zu kehren."

„Oh, wir werden ihr den Rücken nicht kehren. Wir werden sie in die Luft sprengen… aber noch nicht jetzt."


	103. Das Ende der DA

**102\. Das Ende der DA**

Der Geburtstag der Zwillinge kam und da die beiden nun ja genug Geld besaßen und auch sonst keine oﬀenen Wünsche zu besitzen schienen, hatten Stefanie, Lee, Alicia und Angelina geplant, ihnen eine Überraschungsparty zu schenken. Nur im kleinen Rahmen, keiner außer ihnen, aber dafür umso lustiger. Stefanie und Angelina besorgten Butterbier und Lee und Alicia Snacks und Leckereien aus der Küche. Während sie die Sachen, versteckt in ihren Umhängen, nach oben, in den Gemeinschaftsraum brachten, stießen sie auf Professor Sinistra, die Lehrerin für Astronomie, und hörten, wie sie Professor Flittwick von einem beeindruckenden Meteoritenschauer erzählte, der für den Abend, gegen 23 Uhr, erwartet wurde.

Stefanie horchte auf. „Das klingt aber nach etwas Sehenswertem", teilte sie der Freundin leise mit und dachte, wie überaus passend so ein Himmelsspiel doch für einen Geburtstag war.

Aber ihre Pläne gingen nicht auf. Stefanie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Umbridge extra nachgesehen hatte, wann die Zwillinge Geburtstag hatten, um ihr diesen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, aber selbst wenn es reiner Zufall gewesen war, änderte das nichts an ihrem Triumph. Am frühen Nachmittag erhielt sie eine Notiz der verhassten Lehrerin, in der diese ihr mitteilte, dass sie, Stefanie, die Ehre hätte, von neunzehn Uhr bis Mitternacht in der Bibliothek Aufsicht über die, einmalig von ihr ins Leben gerufene, ‚Lange Nacht des Lernens' zu führen. Als ob irgendjemand Lust hätte, bis Mitternacht in der Bibliothek zu sitzen, um zu lernen!

So blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als den Zwillingen schon am Nachmittag von der geplanten Feier zu erzählen und anzufügen, dass Stefanie nicht teilnehmen würde können.

„Das heißt, du schenkst uns eine Party, bei der du nicht dabei bist?", hakte Fred, nur zum Verständnis, nach, und wirkte enttäuscht.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht. Umbridge war vermutlich noch nie so froh darüber, dass ich Schulsprecherin bin. Hoﬀentlich ist das jetzt nicht ihr neues Werkzeug, um mich zu bestrafen, wenn sie es oﬃziell nicht tun kann..."

„Na, ich bin sicher, dass sowieso keiner an der ‚langen Nacht des Lernens' teilnehmen wird und dann kommst du einfach zu uns, sobald du fertig bist", meinte George leichthin, der sich auf den Abend und die Party zu freuen schien.

Ein Teil von Stefanie hatte erwartet, dass sie in der Bibliothek auf einen Haufen Slytherins treﬀen würde, die nur da waren, um sie bis Mitternacht zu beschäftigen, aber dem war nicht so. Es waren zwar nur wenige Schüler, aber doch ein paar und sie waren hauptsächlich aus Ravenclaw.

Stefanie schlenderte durch die Gänge, ärgerte sich über Umbridge, dachte an die Party, die sie verpasste und war endlos erleichtert, als gegen elf Uhr nachts auch der letzte hartnäckige Lerner die Bibliothek verließ und sie zumindest noch vor Mitternacht zurück gehen konnte.

Sie schloss gerade die Bibliothekstüre hinter sich, als ihr der Meteoritenschauer einﬁel, von dem Professor Sinistra gesprochen hatte und weil sie sowieso schon zu spät zur Party kommen würde, entschied sie, noch schnell auf den Astronomieturm hinauf zu laufen, um ihn sich anzusehen.

Als sie jedoch oben ankam, war dort schon jemand. Es war Angelina, die oﬀenbar die Chance genutzt hatte, um George zu diesem romantischen Stelldichein zu überreden, unter dem Vorwand, sich das Schauspiel anzusehen. Und Stefanie kam genau richtig, um zu sehen, wie sie ihn küsste.

Sie blieb stehen, bevor die beiden sie bemerken konnten, und beeilte sich, sich wieder zu verziehen. Auf diese Art und Weise konnte sie zwar Georges Reaktion auf den Kuss nicht sehen, aber sie konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass er Angelina von sich stoßen würde, also ging sie nicht davon aus, hier noch gebraucht zu werden, um eine todunglückliche Angelina ins Bett zu bringen.

Endlich zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum, traf sie Fred, Lee und Alicia, die alle zusammen auf dem Sofa saßen und schon ziemlich fertig wirkten. Ein Haufen leerer Bierﬂaschen lag um sie herum verstreut und Stefanie erkannte, dass sie die Party vergessen konnte. Die drei waren schon so betrunken, dass sie ihnen nicht mehr wirklich zutraute, es noch in ihre Betten zu schaﬀen.

„Ich sehe, ich komme zu spät", begrüßte sie sie und ließ sich auf der Sofalehne nieder, um sie zu betrachten. „Hattet ihr Spaß?"

„Stefanie!", rief Lee, als hätte er sie erst jetzt, wo sie direkt vor ihm saß, bemerkt. „Wie s...sön dich su sehen! Du kommst gerade richtig su unserem… F-feu-feuerwhiskey!"

„Tue ich das? Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, ihr hattet schon genug, meint ihr nicht?"

„Nein, Steph, stell dir vor", begehrte Alicia auf, die zwar ihrer Sprache noch mächtig war, aber der Stefanie dennoch keinen geraden Schritt mehr zutraute, „es ist ein Chinesischer Feuerball!"

Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn und hakte nach: „Ist das nicht ein Drache?"

„Und ein Whiskey! Lee hat ihn von seinem Dad bekommen und der hat ihn..." Fred hielt in seinem Satz inne und schien sehr hart nachzudenken, bevor er schloss: „Irgendwoher."

„Ach, irgendwoher, soso." Sie musste grinsen. „Es freut mich aber, zu sehen, dass ihr eure Party genossen habt. Und George und Angelina sind gegangen, um sich die Sterne anzusehen?"

Lee, der sich aufgerappelt hatte und nun damit beschäftigt war, Gläser mit sehr unruhiger Hand einzuschenken, blickte auf und grinste. „Ja, s-sie hat ihn abge...abgeschleppt, unter d-dem Vorwand, sich die Sterne anzusehen." Er schüttete einen Gutteil des vermutlich vom Schwarzmarkt erworbenen Chinesischen Feuerballs auf den Tisch, bevor er mit zusammengekniﬀenen Augen und oﬀensichtlich unter Aufbringung all seiner Konzentration, mit der schwierigen Aufgabe, die Gläser einzuschenken, fortfuhr. „Dieses Glas weicht mir aus...", murmelte er verbissen und Stefanie musste grinsen.

Schließlich war es ihm gelungen, zumindest ein bisschen Whiskey in das Glas zu bekommen und er teilte sie an Fred und Alicia aus, bevor er selber das letzte nahm. Beim Trinken ﬁel sein Blick wieder auf Stefanie und entschuldigend sagte er: „Ach, du bist ja auch da. Willst du auch ein Glas?"

„Nein, nein, trinkt nur. Ich bin sowieso zu spät, um noch richtig mitzufeiern, da kann ich auch gleich nüchtern bleiben."

Und die drei waren wirklich schrecklich betrunken. Sie hatte keinen von ihnen jemals in einem solchen Zustand gesehen und fragte sich, ob sie sich am nächsten Tag überhaupt noch an irgendetwas erinnern würden können. Auch der Gesprächsstoﬀ schien aufgebraucht, denn die drei schwiegen einige Minuten vor sich hin, während sie an ihrem Getränk nippten.

Schließlich stellte Fred das leere Glas ziemlich heftig auf dem Tisch ab, sodass einige der darauf liegenden leeren Flaschen bedenklich wackelten, bevor er verkündete: „Ich gehe jetzt und putze meine Zähne."

„Was?" Stefanie, die auf der Sessellehne neben ihm saß und ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wurde, als er sich schwankend erhob, blickte ihn entgeistert an. „Wieso willst du Zähne putzen? Fred, du bist so betrunken, du kannst nicht mal diese Treppe hinaufsteigen, du wirst dir wehtun!"

Doch er schien sie nicht zu hören, denn er war schon auf dem Weg zu besagter Treppe, wobei er nun zu verstehen schien, was Lee gemeint hatte, als er sagte, das Glas würde ihm ausweichen. Er lief zweimal gegen die Wand neben der Treppe und grummelte dabei unverständliche Worte (vermutlich beschimpfte er die Wand).

Stefanie warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Lee. „Kannst du nicht mit ihm hochgehen? Das schaﬀt er doch nie!"

Doch Lee war eingeschlafen. Mit halb geöﬀnetem Mund hing er auf Alicias Schulter, die ebenfalls vor sich hindöste.

„Na wunderbar..."

Stefanie erhob sich und ging eilig zu Fred, um ihm am Arm zu packen und zurück zum Sofa zu bringen.

„Nein, lass mich, ich muss meine Zähne putzen!" Er riss mit seinem Arm, um ihre Umklammerung zu lösen und schien ziemlich aufgebracht.

„Na gut, aber dann lass mich dir helfen! Du wirst noch die Treppe herunterfallen und sterben, und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"

Dazu schwieg er, aber zumindest ließ er zu, dass sie ihn wieder am Arm nahm und zeigte, wo sich der Durchgang zur Treppe wirklich befand.

Sie stützte ihn beim Treppensteigen, versicherte ihm, dass er wirklich wunderschön sang, als er begann, ein Ständchen von sich zu geben und beaufsichtigte ihn, während er seine Zähne putzte. Es war wirklich ziemlich lustig, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er versuchte, Zahnpasta auf seine Zahnbürste zu bekommen, und schließlich mit einer leeren Bürste putzte, während die Zahnpasta im ganzen Waschbecken verteilt war, aber er hatte ihre Hilfe bei dieser Sache mit den Worten: „Ich putze meine Zähne alleine, seit ich drei bin!", strikt abgelehnt, also ließ sie ihn in dem Glauben, er hätte seine Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen.

Als nächstes ging es darum, ihn in sein Bett zu bekommen, ohne dabei den ganzen Schlafsaal aufzuwecken. Sie hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, da er wirklich ziemlich unsicher auf den Beinen war, und war unendlich erleichtert, als sie endlich den Bettvorhang seines (oder Georges?) Bett beiseite schieben und ihn hineinfallen lassen konnte. Leider hatte er sie wohl ziemlich fest umklammert und riss sie einfach mit sich ins Bett.

„Fred!", zischte sie leise und versuchte, sich loszumachen. „Lass mich los, ich muss doch in mein eigenes Bett..."

Das schien ihm relativ egal zu sein, denn er rollte sich auf die Seite, ohne sie loszulassen, sodass sie ebenfalls seitlich und dicht an ihn geschmiegt vor ihm lag. Sein Arm lag um ihre Taille wie ein Schraubstock und sie hörte, wie er in ihr Haar murmelte: „Nein, du warst schon nicht bei der Party und ich bin betrunken und brauche dich zum Schlafen."

„So ein Unsinn", begehrte sie auf und versuchte, seinen Griﬀ zu lockern. „Du schläfst seit Jahren alleine, warum solltest du mich jetzt auf einmal zum Einschlafen brauchen?" Davon abgesehen, dass er eh schon im Delirium war und es sich nur noch um Minuten handeln konnte, bis er schlief.

„Ich habe Geburtstag", erklärte er mit jammernder Stimme und ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam Stefanie.

„Ich hab noch all meine Kleidung an", sagte sie deshalb, obwohl er ebenfalls vollständig bekleidet war und es ihn natürlich nicht störte. „Ich weigere mich, in meiner Kleidung zu schlafen."

„Dann zieh sie eben aus. Aber geh nicht weg."

Und weil er so mitleidserregend klang (wirklich, als wäre die Alternative, einen Hundewelpen zu ertränken…) seufzte sie und versprach ihm, nicht wegzulaufen, sobald er sie losließ.

Sie zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, zog die schweren Bettvorhänge zu und kuschelte sich zurück zu ihm. Nicht, dass es ein großes Opfer gewesen wäre – sich an ihn zu schmiegen und seinen Körper so dicht an ihrem zu spüren, war eigentlich eine wirklich angenehme Sache. Und wäre er nicht so betrunken gewesen … – aber es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis seine Atemzüge gleichmäßiger wurden und sie wusste, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Stefanie war es nicht gewöhnt, ein Bett teilen zu müssen und obwohl es wirklich bequem war, wachte sie in der Nacht ein paar Mal auf (jedes Mal, wenn Fred sich bewegte). Irgendwie fand er aber immer wieder zurück in eine Position, in der er mit ihr kuscheln konnte und als sie am Morgen aufwachte, lag sie selber in seiner Armbeuge und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Der Nachteil an den schweren Bettvorhängen war, dass kein Morgenlicht hereinﬁel, um sie zu wecken und so war es recht dunkel und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war und ob die anderen Jungen den Schlafsaal bereits verlassen hatten.

„Steph?"

Fred schien ebenfalls wach geworden zu sein und er klang ziemlich verwirrt. „Was machst du in meinem Bett?"

Oﬀenbar hatte er eine Erinnerungslücke und während Stefanie sich vorsichtig aufsetzte, sodass die Decke von ihrem fast nackten Oberkörper herunterglitt, konnte sie nicht widerstehen, genau das zu tun, was auch er in umgekehrter Lage getan hätte.

„Sag bloß, du erinnerst dich nicht?", fragte sie ihn ein wenig entsetzter, als sie wirklich war.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass wir eine Party gefeiert haben, und du nicht da warst", meinte er wage und musterte sie einigermaßen verwirrt.

Stefanie setzte eine Stimme auf, von der sie hoﬀte, sie würde sich wie ein verwundetes Reh anhören, bevor sie ihn anklagend ansah, auf ihren Körper deutete und sagte: „Wie kannst du _das_ denn du vergessen?"

Sein Mienenspiel war Gold wert aber es lag ihr nicht, ihn leiden zu lassen. Vor allem nicht dann, wenn er so mitleidserregend war.

„Keine Angst", lachte sie deshalb und zog ihre Beine unter der Decke hervor, um sich auf sie zu setzen. „Du warst gestern ziemlich betrunken und hattest die ﬁxe Idee, deine Zähne putzen zu müssen. Deine Mum hat da wohl ganze Arbeit bei der Erziehung geleistet. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich Angst, dass du es nicht alleine schaﬀen würdest und Lee war selber zu betrunken, also bin ich mit dir hinauf und als ich dich ins Bett bringen wollte, wolltest du mich nicht gehen lassen."

Er runzelte seine Stirn und musterte sie kritisch. „Also hast du dich ausgezogen und...?", spann er die Erzählung mit fragender Stimme weiter und sie schmunzelte.

„Und das wars. Als ob du zu irgendetwas anderem in der Lage gewesen wärst, als am Fleck einzuschlafen. Da hätte ich wohl ein, zwei Stunden früher kommen müssen. Aber ich sehe gerade, dass wir es wohl geschaﬀt haben, meine Kleidung auf den Boden zu feuern… ich hätte schwören können, dass ich die gestern aufs Bett gelegt habe und jetzt sehe ich sie nicht mehr..."

Sie schob den Bettvorhang ein winziges bisschen zur Seite und erblickte ihre Sachen auf dem Holzboden. Sämtliche anderen Betten waren bereits leer, aber nachdem ihre Kleidung sowieso am Boden lag, hätte es auch keinen Unterschied mehr gemacht, wenn sie jemand hier gesehen hätte.

„Mach das Licht aus, das ist ja grausam!", stöhnte Fred, der von dem kleinen Lichtstrahl, der nun durch die Vorhänge aufs Bett ﬁel, getroﬀen wurde. „Als würde mein Kopf nicht so schon genug weh tun..."

„Du Armer", lachte Stefanie und schloss die Vorhänge wieder. „Aber ich hoﬀe, du hast den Alkohol genossen."

Er gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich und schloss seine Augen, während er zurück zum vorherigen Thema ging: „Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich auch geärgert hätte, wenn ich mich daran nicht erinnern hätte können. Da ist es besser, es ist nicht passiert."

„Schon, aber du scheinst dich ja auch daran, dass ich dir die ganze Nacht als Kuscheltier Gesellschaft geleistet habe, nicht mehr erinnern zu können, also war mein Opfer wohl ganz umsonst."

„Dein _Opfer_ ", spottete er und öﬀnete seine Augen wieder, um sie anzusehen. „Ich hoﬀe, du hast nicht zu sehr gelitten, als du heute Morgen in meinen Armen warst. Nur so zur Erinnerung – du warst in meiner Armbeuge und hast dich an mich geschmiegt, nicht umgekehrt."

„Ich habe nur ein kleines bisschen gelitten", versicherte sie ihm und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett, um sich anzuziehen. „Als du mir irgendwann die Decke weggezogen hast und ich sie zurückerkämpfen musste."

Er musterte sie, während sie sich bückte, um durch den Vorhang nach ihrer Hose zu angeln und sich hineinzuschälen, schwieg aber.

„Soll ich dir ein Wasser oder etwas zu essen bringen?", fragte sie ihn, während sie in ihren Pullover schlüpfte, doch Fred verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Nein, ich hätte lieber einen Trank gegen diesen Kater..."

„Es gibt einen… soweit ich weiß, hat ein Österreicher – kein Wunder, angesichts des Alkoholkonsums dort – einen solchen Trank erfunden aber Madame Pomfrey hat ihn absichtlich nicht im Krankenﬂügel, um uns Schüler nicht zum Trinken zu ermutigen."

„Reizend." Er hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen und schien wirklich Kopfschmerzen zu haben.

„Dann lasse ich dich jetzt in deinem Selbstmitleid und Leiden zurück?", fragte Stefanie, während sie ihre Schuhe anzog und er schaﬀte es, seinen Mundwinkel ein winziges bisschen nach oben zu ziehen.

„Ich werde sterben", verkündete er, während sie die Bettvorhänge kurz trennte, um nach draußen zu gehen.

„Du wirst nicht sterben. Und sonst schick ich George, um nach dir zu sehen."

Darauf bekam sie keine Antwort mehr, aber sie wartete auch nicht, sondern verließ den Schlafsaal. Auf der Treppe begegnete sie einer Reihe von Jungs, die sie mit großen Augen ansahen, oder ihr frech hinterherpﬁﬀen, aber sie ignorierte es, weil es sowieso schon egal war.

Alicia und Lee schliefen immer noch auf dem Sofa und Stefanie entschied, sie nicht zu stören, sondern zum Frühstück zu gehen. Irgendwo musste George ja sein.

Tatsächlich traf sie ihn in der Großen Halle, wo er, zu ihrer Enttäuschung, ohne Angelina am Tisch saß und in aller Ruhe frühstückte. Er blickte auf, als sie sich neben ihn setzte und lächelte.

„Morgen Steph", begrüßte er, während sie bereits nach Brot und Marmelade angelte. „Kann es sein, dass du in unserem Schlafsaal geschlafen hast?"

„Ja", gab sie zur Antwort und schenkte sich ein Glas kalter Milch ein. „Aber es ist nicht so, wie du denkst."

George runzelte seine Stirn und fragte: „Also hast du Fred nicht ins Bett gebracht, weil er zu betrunken war, um es alleine zu schaﬀen und er hat dich dann nicht gehen lassen, sondern du hast mit ihm geschlafen?"

Sie hob ihren Blick und begegnete seinen amüsierten Augen. „In dem Fall ist es genau so, wie du denkst." Und nach einer kurzen Pause, in der sie Butter auf ihr Brot geschmiert hatte, hakte sie nach: „Woher weißt du das?"

„Keine Unterwäsche am Boden", erwiderte er schlicht, als wäre er ein absoluter Experte auf dem Gebiet, zu erkennen, ob es ein harmloses oder nicht harmloses Übernachtungsabenteuer gewesen war.

„Ah", machte sie und nickte. „Ja, die hatte ich an. Aber was anderes – du bist gestern mit Angelina auf den Astronomieturm gegangen?"

Ein Schatten ﬁel auf sein Gesicht – nicht die Reaktion, die sie sich erwartet hatte.

„Ja, sie wollte mir diesen Asteroitenschauer zeigen", erklärte er und vermied es, Stefanie anzusehen.

„Ihr wart ziemlich lange weg...", gab sie zu bedenken und blickte auf sein Gesicht, während seine Augen konzentriert auf sein Porridge blickten.

„Ja, wir haben noch zwei Stunden geredet."

„Geredet also… ist das eine Metapher für …?"

Nun blickte George auf und kniﬀ seine Lippen aufeinander. „Nein, ist es nicht. Manchmal muss man eben einfach reden… wenn es Redebedarf gibt und den gab es wohl und… ja, das wars dann eigentlich. Dann sind wir ins Bett gegangen."

Stefanie gab ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich, obwohl sie gar nichts verstand. Also hatte Angelina ihn geküsst und dann hatten sie zwei Stunden darüber geredet? Das klang nicht nach dem, was Angelina sich erwartet haben dürfte.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte Stefanie zaghaft, und er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich habe gestern zwei Stunden darüber geredet, ich glaube, das reicht."

Stefanie wusste, dass ihre Neugierde vielleicht ein wenig unangebracht war, wenn es Angelina nicht gut ging, aber sie konnte sie dennoch nicht unterdrücken. Sie ging in den Schlafsaal und fragte die Freundin, ob sie Joggen gehen wollte. Das wollte Angelina. Sie wirkte verbissen und war sehr schweigsam, sodass Stefanie doch entschied, es nicht aus ihr hinauskitzeln zu wollen. Vielleicht würde sie sich ihr gegenüber irgendwann ja doch noch öﬀnen.

Am Abend hatten sie ihre letzte DA-Stunde vor den Osterferien. Harry hatte sie endlich den Patronus, den Stefanie schon beherrschte, in Angriﬀ nehmen lassen, und nur zu gerne ließ sie ihre Wildkatze um die Zwillinge herumschleichen, während sie interessiert beobachtete, ob die beiden einen unterschiedlichen Patronus haben würden. Dem war tatsächlich der Fall: Georges Patronus war eindeutig ein Löwe, während Freds wohl einen Raben darstellen sollte. Sie fand das, angesichts der Intelligenz und Gewitztheit dieser Vögel, nicht ganz unpassend.

„Siehst du, was ich sehe?", fragte Marie, die unbemerkt an Stefanie herangetreten war.

„Mama und Papa sind beeindruckend gut", erwiderte sie und schüttelte fassungslos ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß gar nicht richtig, was ich dazu noch sagen soll..."

Die Schwestern blickten auf die Patroni der Zwillinge, dann sahen sie sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte George, der oﬀenbar bemerkt hatte, dass sein Patronus das Lachen ausgelöst hatte.

„Wir lachen wegen etwas, das mit unseren Eltern zu tun hat", erklärte Stefanie rasch, da sie wohl kaum verraten konnte, welche verspäteten Weihnachtsgeschenke noch auf die beiden warteten.

„Und es ist so schlimm, dass es nicht an uns weitergetragen werden darf?" Fred schien sich ebenfalls genug für das Gespräch zu interessieren, um sich einzumischen und Marie schien es für die beste Möglichkeit zu halten, eine Halblüge zu erzählen, indem sie zwar eine wahre Aussage wiedergab, die aber nicht der Grund des Gelächters gewesen war.

„Wir lachen nur, weil Papa letztens gesagt hat, dass er nur einen Mann akzeptieren würde, der Skifahren kann", erklärte sie mit blitzenden Augen und Stefanie musste lachen, als sie sich daran erinnerte.

„Ja, aber als er das gesagt hast, fandest du das nicht lustig, oder Marie? Anthony weiß wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, was Skifahren bedeutet", zog sie ihre Schwester auf, die daraufhin schmunzelte.

„Als ob Papa das ernst meinen würde. Und er hat es gar nicht zu bestimmen. Wenn ich jemanden heirate, dann heirate ich den eben. Punkt. Er wird das akzeptieren und froh sein, dass ich endlich nicht mehr in seinem Verantwortungsbereich liege."

„Ja, aber ich kann mir trotzdem vorstellen, wie er jedes Mal, wenn ihr euch wiederseht, sagt: ‚Die einzige Bedingung, die ich an diese Ehe gestellt habe, war, dass dein Mann Skifahren lernt und jetzt seit ihr drei Jahre verheiratet und er kann es noch immer nicht'."

„Armer Anthony", sagte George ehrlich und grinste. „Von dieser Bedingung solltet ihr euren Verehrern besser nichts erzählen, bis ihr einen Ring am Finger habt, sonst laufen sie euch noch davon."

„Einen Mann der vorm Skifahren davonläuft, will ich auch nicht haben", informierte Marie ihn ehrlich und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber durch ein Geräusch unterbrochen. Die Türe öﬀnete sich und ein Hauself kam herein. Etwas an seiner Erscheinung war recht merkwürdig – er trug auf seinem Kopf mehrere Hüte übereinander.

„Hi, Dobby, was machst du – stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", fragte Harry, als er ihn bemerkt hatte.

Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn und spitzte ihre Ohren, während auch die anderen leise geworden waren.

Der Elf hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen und wirkte verängstigt. „Harry Potter, Sir", quiekte der Elf und begann, zu zittern, „Harry Potter, Sir, Dobby ist gekommen um Sie zu warnen…. Aber die Hauselfen wurden ermahnt, nichts zu verraten…"

Und dann rannte er mit dem Kopf nach vorne gegen die Wand, um sich selbst zu bestrafen, weil er es trotzdem gesagt hatte. Harry wollte ihn aufhalten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Zum Glück wurde der Elf von seinen vielen Wollhüten abgefedert und vermutlich tat er sich nicht weh, obwohl sämtliche Mädchen verängstigt aufschrien.

„Was ist passiert, Dobby?", fragte Harry und packte ihn an seinem Arm.

„Harry Potter…sie…sie"

Mit seiner freien Faust schlug er sich auf die Nase und Stefanie zuckte zusammen.

„Wer ist ‚sie', Dobby?"

Der Elf sah zu ihm hoch, verängstigt, aber schweigend. Er bewegte nur stumm den Mund.

„Umbridge?", fragte Harry schließlich frei heraus und Dobby nickte, ehe er versuchte, sich wieder zu bestrafen, in dem er seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Knie schlug. Harry hielt ihn rasch von sich weg.

„Was ist mir ihr? Dobby – sie hat doch nicht herausgefunden – dass wir – die DA?"

Dobby antwortete nicht, aber seine Miene war Antwort genug.

„Ist sie auf dem Weg hierher?", ﬂüsterte Harry, so leise, dass Stefanie, die ganz in der Nähe stand, es kaum hören konnte. Nun heulte Dobby auf und stampfte hart auf dem Boden herum.

„Ja, Harry Potter, ja!"

Sie alle starrten noch auf den Elf, als Harry sie anschrie: „WORAUF WARTET IHR NOCH? LAUFT!"

Also nahmen sie die Beine in die Hand und stürmten zum Ausgang. Eine Menschentraube bildete sich und Stefanie wurde von hinten ziemlich geschubst, aber sobald sie einmal draußen war, rannte sie, wie um ihr Leben.

„Komm, hier rein", zischte einer der Zwillinge, der direkt hinter ihr lief und sie blieb schlitternd stehen und lief den beiden hinterher durch die Türe.

„Das ist das Mädchenklo!", entfuhr ihr, als sie sah, wohin die beiden sie gebracht hatten und erschrocken sah sie sie an. „Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt gar nichts", gab George zu und sah sich um. „Irgendwie sauberer als bei uns, ﬁndest du nicht auch, Fred?"

Fred gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. „Und irgendwie sieht man in den Spiegeln noch besser aus, als in normalen. Ob da wohl ein Zauber drauf liegt, damit die Mädchen nicht reihenweise Selbstmord begehen?"

Stefanie, die fand, dass sie in allen Spiegeln gleich aussah, boxte ihm scherzhaft auf den Oberarm und trat dann an die Türe, um zu lauschen.

„Ich höre Schritte, schnell, sperrt euch in eine Toilette ein!", wies sie sie an und schon drängten sie sich zu zweit in eines der Klos und schoben von innen den Riegel zu. Stefanie hatte gerade noch Zeit, zu kontrollieren, ob man sie von außen sehen konnte, aber oﬀenbar hatten sie sich auf das Klo gestellt, denn ihre Füße waren nicht zu erkennen.

Kaum hatte sie sich aufgerichtet, öﬀnete sich die Türe und ein Slytherinmädchen sah herein. Stefanie erkannte sie aus dem Zug – sie war Vertrauensschülerin aus Harrys Jahrgang und hieß Pansy Parkinson. Stefanie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wusste, dass sie wie eine Krankheit hieß, hielt den Zeitpunkt aber nicht für geeignet, um das zu fragen, sondern tat, als wäre sie gerade auf dem Weg zu den Spiegel gewesen.

„Aha!", rief Pansy triumphierend und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie.

„Was ist?", fragte Stefanie und tat, als hätte sie keine Ahnung, warum jemand sie erblicken und dann ‚aha¡ rufen könnte.

Sie trat vor den Spiegel und begann, mit den Fingern ein wenig durch ihr Haar zu fahren, als würde sie es zurechtrücken wollen. „Darf man nicht einmal mehr aufs Klo gehen? Oh, warte, ich weiß – es gibt einen neuen Erlass, nach dem man sich zuvor in eine Toiletten-Liste eintragen muss, damit man das darf."

Sie schnitt der Spiegel-Pansy eine Grimasse und drehte sich dann um. Pansy, die oﬀenbar nur selbstbewusst war, wenn sie jemand Gleichaltrigen, oder Jüngeren vor sich hatte, schien sich ein wenig vor ihr zu fürchten und nicht zu wissen, was genau sie jetzt tun sollte. Vielleicht lag es auch an dem blitzenden Schulsprecherabzeichen an Stefanies Brust, über das sie nun probeweise fuhr, als würde sie es auf Staub überprüfen wollen.

„Mhm?", fragte sie nach, als Pansy immer noch nicht antwortete.

Schließlich räusperte sie sich und sagte: „Hast du irgendjemanden sehr schnell rennen sehen? Jemanden, der in Panik war? Hier rein vielleicht?"

„Ah, lass mich überlegen… ja… da waren zwei Zweitklässler, die sind vor Peeves davon gerannt", antwortete sie gespielt freundlich und das Mädchen nickte klamm, ehe es rückwärts aus dem Raum ging und verschwand.

Stefanie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie Umbridge melden würde, sie hier, in der Nähe des Geschehens gesehen zu haben, und außerdem auch, dass sie vielleicht noch vor der Türe herumlungerte.

Weil die Zwillinge sich nicht rührten, ging sie davon aus, dass sie dasselbe dachten, aber weil sie keine zehn Minuten im Klo campieren konnte, verließ sie es und sah sich draußen um. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, also holte sie die Zwillinge heraus und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Oben trafen sie auf ein aufgeregtes Knäuel Schülern, die alle in der DA waren. „Sie haben Harry", ﬂüsterte jemand, als sie kamen und allein das war schlimm genug. Als Harry dann nämlich kam, hatte er nichts Schönes zu erzählen.

„Sie hat die Liste bekommen, wo unsere Namen drauf stehen", sagte er zuerst, und dann, als könnte es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, fügte er hinzu: „Und Dumbledore musste ﬂiehen."

„Was? Warum?"

„Ganz einfach. Weil wir so blöd waren und uns Dumbeldores Armee genannt haben. Er hat so getan, als hätten wir das für ihn gemacht, um mich und uns zu schützen und da wollte der Minister ihn nach Askaban bringen und er ist abgehauen."

Er erzählte es ihnen noch ein paar Mal, immer eindringlicher und detaillierter, bis sie es ihm schließlich glaubten und glauben mussten. Den Beweis bekamen sie am nächsten Tag. Dort hing plötzlich überall ein neuer Ausbildungserlass, der nichts mehr mit Ausbildung zu tun hatte.

PER ANORDNUNG DES ZAUBEREIMINISTERIUMS

Dolores Jane Umbridge (Großinquisitorin) hat die

Nachfolge von Albus Dumbledore als Leiterin der

Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angetreten.

Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass

Nummer achtundzwanzig.

Unterzeichnet:

Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Zaubereiminister

Jeder in der Schule wusste aus irgendeinem Grund, dass Dumbledore bei seiner Flucht nicht nur den Minister und Umbridge, sondern auch zwei Auroren besiegt hatte und das wohl spielerisch.

Außerdem war den DA-Mitgliedern sehr wohl bewusst, wer sie verraten hatte, und sie waren alle froh, dass besagte Dame im Krankenﬂügel lag und es oﬀenbar kein Mittel gegen die Pickel gab, die auf ihrer Stirn nun den Schriftzug ‚Petze' bildeten.

Stefanie und die Zwillinge, die in der Pause durch den ersten Stock gingen, und sich leise darüber unterhielten, dass die Zwillinge das dringende Bedürfnis verspürten, es Umbridge heimzuzahlen, wurden plötzlich von einer eher unangenehmen Stimme aus ihrem Gespräch gerissen.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?"

Sie drehten sich um und erblickten Montague. Sofort ﬁel Stefanie auf, dass er unter seinem Mannschafts-Kapitän-Abzeichen ein weiteres trug, auf dem ein ‚I' stand.

„Nettes I", sagte sie sofort. „Steht für Idiot…?"

„Inquisitionskommando", verbesserte er sie lässig. „Wir arbeiten für Umbridge und können euch allen Punkten abziehen. Und deswegen fange ich auch gleich mal an.

Also… Weasley, mit dir und mit dir hab ich noch ne Rechnung oﬀen, und mit dir, Galen sowieso. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, solltest du vielleicht anfangen, dich wirklich bei mir gut zustellen. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich schrecklich nachtragend und du bist ein hübsches Ding, also könntest du mir ja mal – "

Aber weiter kam er nicht. Schon hatte Fred sich auf ihn gestürzt und mit aller Macht kopfüber in das Verschwindekabinett gezwängt, das George weit geöﬀnet hatte. Nun schloss er die Türe so fest es ging und Stefanie stand mit halb oﬀenem Mund da und bewunderte ihre Gedankenübertragung.

„Wow", sagte sie dann, immer noch schwer beeindruckt. „Ihr habt echt was drauf…"

„Danke…aber ehrlich…wo waren wir gerade?", fragte Fred, als hätte er nicht eben jemanden in ein Verschwindekabinett gestopft. Stefanie räusperte sich und öﬀnete vorsichtig die Türe des Kabinetts, um hineinzuspähen. Es war leer.

„Ihr habt gesagt, dass Dumbledore euch in gewisser Weise braver gemacht habt… wieso auch immer…"

„Was wir damit gemeint haben, ist eher, dass wir jetzt, wo er weg ist, keine Grenzen mehr kennen", erklärte George. „Wir sind es ihm ja schuldig, es Umbridge zu zeigen."

„Mag sein. Und an was denkt ihr da?"

„Nun, ich hab da jede Menge Ideen. Unsere Feuerwerkskörper, den tragbaren Sumpf, ein bisschen herrlicher Radau und jede Menge Chaos."

„Oh, und nicht zu vergessen, den Schulverweise, den ihr dann bekommt", meinte Stefanie trübsinnig, wissend, dass ihnen das egal war.

„Ein schöner Abschluss, meinst du nicht? Wenn ich ehrlich bin, freu ich mich schon drauf den Laden einzurichten. Wie wärs mit grünen Umhängen für Mitarbeiter?", wandte George sich an Fred und dieser grinste. „Gute Idee. Aber vorher machen wir noch ordentlich Werbung."

„Und ich glaube, dass heute genau der richtige Moment ist, um ein bisschen damit anzufangen", fuhr George fort.

„Ach ja, und was habt ihr für Pläne, diesbezüglich?", fragte sie nach und blieb stehen.

„Naja… wir dachten an unsere…Feuerwerke."

„Eure…oh nein! Das ist ja eine brilliante Idee!", rief sie aus und war überrascht, dass sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Jahrelang hatten die beiden Feuerwerke studiert, um herauszuﬁnden, was man daraus machen konnte und inzwischen hatten sie selbst welche zusammengebaut, die absolut genial waren.

Zum Mittagessen gingen sie hinunter zur Großen Halle, wo sie, vor den Stundengläsern stehend, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ernie sahen, die auf die Steine starrten.

„Da hat wohl jemand ein Mitglied des komischen Inquisitionskommandos getroﬀen", murmelte Stefanie leise und sie gingen zu ihnen.

„Ihr habts mitgekriegt, oder?", fragte Fred und stellte sich neben sie.

„Malfoy hat uns gerade rund 50 Punkte abgezogen", erklärte Harry wütend.

„Ja, Montague hats in der Pause mit uns auch versucht", sagte George.

„Was soll das heißen, ‚versucht'?", fragte Ron neugierig nach.

„Er kam nicht dazu, zu Ende zu sprechen, dank der Tatsache, dass wir ihn mit dem Kopf voran in das Verschwindekabinett im ersten Stock gezwängt haben."

„Aber jetzt kriegt ihr schrecklich Ärger!", rief Hermine erschrocken aus.

„Erst wenn Montague wieder auftaucht und das kann Wochen dauern, ich hab keine Ahnung, wo wir ihn hingeschickt haben", erwiderte Fred kühl.

„Ich hab extra nachgesehen, aber er war …weg." Stefanie seufzte und beobachtete, wie noch mehr Steine aus dem Stundenglas der Gryﬃndors ﬂogen.

„Jedenfalls…wir haben beschlossen, dass es uns ab jetzt schnuppe ist, ob wir Ärger kriegen", fuhr Fred fort.

„War euch das jemals nicht schnuppe?" Hermine hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Natürlich", sagte George prompt. „Wir sind ja nie rausgeworfen worden, oder?"

„Wir wussten immer, wo unsere Grenze war."

„Vielleicht haben wir gelegentlich mal ne Zehe drüber gesetzt", ergänzte George seinen Bruder.

„Aber wir haben immer aufgehört, bevor das totale Chaos entstanden ist."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Ron zaghaft, fast hoﬀnungsvoll.

„Nun, jetzt – ", begann George und grinste.

„ – wo Dumbeldore fort ist – ", sagte Fred.

„ – da schätzen wir, ein bisschen Chaos, –"

„ – ist genau das, was unsere liebe neue Direktorin verdient", vollendete Fred.

„Das dürft ihr nicht!", rief Hermine. „Das dürft ihr wirklich nicht! Die werden sich nur über einen Grund freuen, euch rauszuwerfen."

„Du kapierst es nicht, Hermine, oder?" Fred lächelte ihr zu. „Uns ist es inzwischen schnuppe, ob wir hier bleiben. Wir würden auf der Stelle abhauen, wenn wir nicht entschlossen wären, erst mal unseren Teil für Dumbledore zu tun. Also, jedenfalls – ", er sah auf die Uhr, „ – Phase eins beginnt demnächst. An eurer Stelle würd ich in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gehen, damit sie sehen, dass ihr nichts damit zu tun habt."

„Womit zu tun?", fragte Hermine ein wenig beklommen.

„Das wirst du sehen. Los, beeilt euch", wies George sie an, dann drehten die beiden sich um und gingen, Stefanie hastete ihnen hinterher.

„Du auch, Steph, du bist Schulsprecherin", erinnerte Fred sie und entschlossen schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Nein, ich gehe sicher nicht. Dumbeldore hat mich zur Schulsprecherin gemacht, damit es in so einem Fall jemanden in höherer Schülerposition gibt, der gegen Umbridge kämpft und nachdem ihr das so schön tut, möchte ich euch wenigstens helfen."

„Na gut", sagte George nach einer kurzen Pause. „Aber nur, weil du uns sieben Jahre lang treu zur Seite gestanden hast. Und wenn du deine UTZs doch nicht machen kannst, weil du vorher ﬂiegst, dann beschwer dich nicht."

„Ich werde nicht ﬂiegen, weil sie uns nicht erwischen werden", sagte sie entschieden und unauﬀällig gingen sie hinauf in den Gryﬃndorgemeinschaftsraum. Er war leer, alle waren beim Essen.

„Komm mit rauf, wir haben sie oben", murmelte Fred und sie folgte ihnen in ihren Schlafsaal.

Sie war ja gerade erst hier gewesen, aber beim letzten Mal war sie so abgelenkt gewesen, dass ihr der Geruch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Nun lag deutlich etwas in der Luft, das man vielleicht als Pheromone bezeichnen konnte, gepaart mit einem starken Touch von Süßigkeiten. Es war eine merkwürdige Mischung.

„Uﬀ", murmelte sie und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrer Nase herum. „Duscht ihr nie, oder warum riecht es hier so?"

„Ich glaub das liegt an Kenneth", sagte George ungerührt und zog gleich mehrere Schachteln Feuerwerksraketen unter seinem Bett hervor. Fred tat es ihm gleich.

„Das ist aber ziemlich…viel. Wie wollt ihr das bitte transportieren?", fragte sie zweifelnd und stellte sich vor, wie sie versuchten, unauﬀällig durch das Schloss zu kommen, mit so vielen Raketen in den Armen.

„Wir dachten…", begann Fred und sah sie an.

„…an deinen Beutel", schloss George und Stefanie gab ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich.

„Natürlich", stimmte sie zu und dann begannen sie, alles in den kleinen Beutel zu zwängen. Wenig später schlichen sie sich auch schon in den zweiten Stock.

„Hier, etwa hier über uns", überlegte George und sah zur Decke, „müsste doch Umbridge Büro sein, was meint ihr?"

„Ziemlich gut getroﬀen", stellte Stefanie fest und pﬁﬀ anerkennend.

„Dann los…"

Und sie packten alle Raketen und Feuerwerkskörper wieder aus und deponierten sie im ganzen zweiten Stock. Zugleich ließen sie sie hochgehen, oder zumindest so zugleich, wie nur möglich.

„Und jetzt… Verstecken"; murmelte Fred und nahm sie bei der Hand, um sie mit sich hinter einen Wandteppich, hinter dem sich eine Türe befand, in Sicherheit zu bringen. George grinste, als er ihnen folgte und es ﬁel schwer, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, bei all dem unheilbringenden Geräuschen, den uieeeees und ziiiiiiisches, die zu hören waren.

Sie gingen nicht durch die Türe, sondern lehnten sich nur an sie, während vor ihnen die Hölle losbrach.

„Ach, hört ihr? Das ist das Feuerrad", giggelte George, als sie etwas wie Flügelrauschen vernahmen.

„Und jetzt breiten sie sich herrlich aus…."

Sie konnten Wunderkerzen hören, die Schimpfwörtet durch die Gegend schrien, und das Zischen von den anderen Dingen. Brüllende Drachen, die dicht an ihnen vorbei ﬂogen und dann zwei Schreie, die Umbridge und Filch gehörten.

„Beeilung Filch!", kreischte Umbridge. „Wenn wir nichts tun, sind sie bald in der ganzen Schule – Stupor!"

Wie Stefanie wusste und hörte, löste dieser Zauber eine gewaltige Explosion aus, die so laut war, dass sie sich die Ohren zuhalten musste.

„Keine Schockzauber, Filch!", schrie Umbridge wütend, obwohl sie selbst die Rakete geschockt hatte und Stefanie nicht einmal wusste, ob Filch überhaupt zaubern konnte oder, wie Gerüchte es sagten, ein Squib war.

„Völlig richtig, Schulleiterin", keuchte Filch und Sekunden später quetschte Harry sich zu ihnen und stieß gegen George, der gerade so krampfhafte versuchte, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Auch Fred schüttelte es regelrecht, obwohl er kaum einen Laut herausließ und Stefanie versuchte die ganze Zeit nicht, allzu laut zu werden, sondern so leise zu lachen, dass die Geräusche der Raketen es übertönten.

„Beeindruckend", sagte Harry leise und grinste. „Sehr beeindruckend… ihr werdet das Geschäft ruinieren, mit Sicherheit."

„Danke", ﬂüsterte George und wischte sich die Lachtränen von den Wangen. „Oh, ich hoﬀe nur, dass sie als Nächstes den Verschwindezauber versucht… immer wenn man es mit dem probiert, vermehren sie sich gleich um das Zehnfache…"

Und sie tat es und das gleich mehrmals. Schließlich mussten sie sich doch durch die Türe davonstehlen, aber die Feuerwerke erfüllten Hogwarts noch den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht. Überall knallte es und einige Sachen richteten auch ziemlichen Schaden an, aber kein Lehrer tat etwas dagegen. Stattdessen taten sie, als wären sie nicht fähig, sich selbst zu helfen, damit Umbridge es für sie tat.

„Seht nur, wie beeindruckend", sagte Flitwick in Zauberkunst, als vor den Fenstern einige Drachen und Feuerräder vorbeiﬂogen. Er öﬀnete das Fenster, damit sie besser sehen und hören konnten und in dem Moment ﬂog ein gewaltiges Feuerrad zu ihnen hinein. „Oh, wie traurig", sagte Flitwick fröhlich, als das Feuerrad durch das Klassenzimmer ﬂog und Lee herausgerissene Seiten seines Slinkhard-Buches in die Flammen warf, damit er sie endlich loswurde.

„Schon wieder so ein Ding… damit war aber auch nicht zu rechnen….Mr. Bletchley, bitte, holen Sie doch die Schulleiterin, damit Sie das für uns entfernt."

„Lach nicht zu oﬀensichtlich, wenn sie reinkommt", zischte Stefanie in Georges Richtung, während sie beobachtete, wie Miles sich erhob und das Klassenzimmer verließ. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er nicht Teil des Inquisitionskommandos war. Da nur ausgewählte Schüler Teil davon waren, ging Stefanie davon aus, dass Umbridge ahnte, dass Dumbeldore ihn nicht grundlos zum Schulsprecher gemacht hatte, und es deshalb nicht gewagt hatte, ihn zu nehmen.

Davon abgesehen besaß er auch so schon viel zu viel Macht.

„Aber am Besten war es doch, als sie", George gluckste und musste erst warten, bis sein Lachanfall vorüber war, „als sie den Verschwindezauber bei dem Drachen probiert hat und die zehn neuen Drachen alle auf sie zugeﬂogen sind und ihr die Haare verbrannt haben…"

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Bletchley mit ihr zurückkam. Bis dahin war das Feuerrad wieder durch das Fenster verschwinden, aber dafür war eine Wunderkerze hereingeﬂogen, nachdem Flitwick alle Fenster geöﬀnet hatte, um noch mehr hineinzulocken.

Die Kerze warf mit Schimpfworten um sich, die alle auf Umbridge zutrafen. Sie war schmutzig, verrußt und oﬀenbar nicht in bester Laune.

Flitwick, der sehr gut gelaunt war und sich derweil nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, zu unterrichten, strahlte sie an. „Da, sehen Sie", sagte er überﬂüssigerweise und deutete auf die Kerze, die gerade etwas zu singen begonnen hatte, das auch durchaus von Peeves komponiert werden hätte können.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war Umbridge verschwitzt, schmutziger als zuvor und immer noch erfolglos. Sie hatte sich zwar abgewöhnt es mit dem Verschwindezauber zu versuchen, aber oﬀenbar sah sie keinen anderen Weg, die Kerze zu entfernen, als sie aus dem Fenster zu bekommen.

Als es läutete, schaﬀte sie es endlich, die Kerze aus dem Fenster zu bugsieren und dieses dann sofort wieder zu schließen.

„Vielen, vielen Dank auch, Professor", quiekte Flitwick vergnügt. „Ich hätte diese Wunderkerze natürlich selbst erledigen können, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich die Befugnis dazu hätte."

Am Abend waren Fred und George die Helden aller und wurden im Gemeinschaftsraum bejubelt und man ließ sie hochleben. Sogar Hermine beglückwünschte sie zu dem Feuerwerk, was sie ganz besonders stolz machte, denn normalerweise war Hermine bei solchen Sachen sehr kritisch.

„Das Problem ist nur, dass wir jetzt alle unsere Vorräte verbraucht haben", stellte George fest, während sie Vorbestellungen entgegen nehmen.

„Hat sich aber gelohnt. Wenn du dich auf die Warteliste eintragen möchtest, Hermine, das macht fünf Galleonen für die Vorhölle Sparbox und zwanzig für das Inferno de Lux…."

Auch als Stefanie ins Bett ging, knallte es immer noch. Sie, Alicia und Angelina sahen noch lange aus den Fenstern und beobachteten jubelnd, wie ein Feuerrad sich mit einer Rakete zu vielen kleinen Schweinchen paarten.

„Das war ein schöner erster Tag für die Direktorin", witzelte Angelina und warf sich zufrieden auf ihr Bett. „Den vergisst sie so schnell nicht."

„Und die anderen Lehrer waren klasse, ﬁndet ihr nicht auch? Alle sind gegen sie."

„Ich hab gehört, dass sie nicht mal in Dumbledores Büro kommt. Angeblich hat es sich vor ihr verschlossen. Der Wasserspeier lässt sie nicht durch", erzählte Alicia grinsend, als auch sie sich in ihr Bett legte.

„Hat sie euch schon irgendwie bestraft? Wegen der DA-Sache, meine ich", fragte Angelina, als sie schon alle in die Dunkelheit blickten.

„Nein", sagte Stefanie wahrheitsgemäß, aber ihr drehte sich der Magen um, als sie sich vorstellte, das könnte passieren. „Nein, noch nicht."

„Wir waren gut 27 Leute", gab Alicia zu bedenken. „Sie wird uns nicht alle bestrafen… Vor allem, weil sie ja Dumbeldore gekriegt hat. Nein, ich denke, dass sich eher die Vertrauensschüler Gedanken machen müssen."

„Und ich erst Recht", murmelte Stefanie und keine der beiden wagte etwas dagegen zu sagen.


	104. Osterferien

**103\. Ostern**

Die Osterferien begannen und Stefanie verbrachte mehr Zeit mit ihren Büchern, als je zuvor. Die Zwillinge verhielten sich auﬀällig ruhig, die ‚Chaos-Front', wie sie sich nannten, wollte in den Ferien keine Schüler stören. Es reichte ja, wenn es danach wieder weiter ging, wenn es auch sinnvoll war.

Dafür verbrachten sie erstaunlich viel Zeit in Stefanies Nähe, und wenn sie nur neben ihr Zauberschnippschnapp spielten, während sie lernte. Die meiste Zeit über jedoch produzierten sie neue Feuerwerkskörper, um den Bestellungen gerecht werden zu können.

Und weil soviel Lernen auch anstrengend sein konnte, gönnte Stefanie sich gerne ein Bad in der fantastischen Badewanne des Vertrauensschülerbadezimmers. Umbridge hatte sie bisher nicht ihres Amtes enthoben, weswegen sie es immer noch benutzen konnte, und eines Abends auch tat.

Zu ihrer kurzfristigen Enttäuschung fand sie es verschlossen, also besetzt vor, beschloss aber zu warten, wenn sie schon einmal da war. Es war normalerweise ein gewisses Risiko, das zu tun, denn die Badewanne verführte wirklich dazu, lange dortzubleiben. Außerdem war es tatsächlich der einzig bequeme Ort, an dem man zu zweit ungestört Zeit verbringen konnte, obwohl es Stefanie noch nicht sehr oft passiert war, dass zwei Menschen es zugleich in ihrer Gegenwart verlassen hatten.

Leise seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen die Steinwand und schloss ihre Augen. Im Kopf begann sie, den Verwandlungsstoﬀ durchzugehen, den sie sich an diesem Tag angesehen hatte, und sie war froh, so gut mit dem Lernen voran zu kommen.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da", erklang plötzlich eine Männerstimme und sie klang nicht unbedingt nett. „Wenn das nicht die kleine Schulsprecherin ist."

Stefanie öﬀnete ihre Augen und erblickte Carter Warrington. An seiner Brust heftete unübersehbar das I für Inquisitionskommando und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er damit auch Zutritt zu dem Badezimmer bekommen hatte.

Er blieb vor ihr stehen – zwar mit einem gewissen Abstand, aber immer noch viel zu nahe für ihren Geschmack – und ließ seine Augen anzüglich über ihren Körper gleiten. Obwohl er sie dabei nicht berührte, fühlte ihre Haut sich dadurch beschmutzt an und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie sich waschen wollen. In der Vergangenheit hatten die Slytherins (von Bletchley mal abgesehen), sich immer nur darauf beschränkt, sie zu hassen und zu ärgern, aber bisher schien ihnen nie aufgefallen zu sein, dass sie eine Frau war. Warringtons Blick versicherte ihr nun, dass er sich der Tatsache sehr wohl bewusst war und sie musste schlucken.

In ihr machte sich das dringende Bedürfnis breit, die Flucht zu ergreifen und plötzlich fühlte sie sich gar nicht mutig, wie es sich für einen Gryﬃndor gehörte.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie, obwohl es recht oﬀensichtlich war, dass er auch ins Bad wollte.

„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich nur ein entspanntes Bad nehmen", begann er und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem schmutzigen Lächeln. „Aber jetzt habe ich eine bessere Idee."

Stefanie entschied, dass eine Dusche im sicheren Mädchenturm einem Bad hier vorzuziehen war, und machte Anstalten, zu gehen.

Einem Riesen wie Warrington hätte sie keine schnelle Bewegung zugetraut, aber bevor sie reagieren konnte, war er vorgeschnellt und hatte sie am Arm gepackt. Er drückte sie gegen die Wand, wobei es ausreichte, mit seinem Arm Druck auf sie auszuüben, und er nicht einmal ganzen Körpereinsatz zeigen musste.

„Nicht so schnell, du willst doch nicht schon gehen, oder? Der Spaß hat gerade erst angefangen."

Stefanie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse, während ihr bewusst wurde, dass er wirklich groß war. Er wog vermutlich das doppelte von ihr und sie konnte nicht von sich behaupten, seine Nähe sonderlich zu genießen.

„Lass mich los", forderte sie ihn auf und versuchte, nicht nach außen zu tragen, wie viel Angst sie gerade vor ihm hatte. Verdammt, sie war noch nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihren Zauberstab mit ins Badezimmer zu nehmen!

Sie war schon ein oder zweimal in einer vergleichbaren Lage gewesen, aber dabei hatte sie sich nie gefürchtet. Dieses Mal jedoch war es anders. Sie atmete scharf ein, als er seine freie Hand an ihr Kinn legte, und es nach oben drückte, damit sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Hast du etwa Angst vor mir? Und das von einem Gryﬃndor." Er lachte spöttisch und schien es wahnsinnig zu genießen, dass er gerade so viel Macht ausüben konnte.

„Weißt du, ich bin jetzt im Inquisitionskommando und nachdem, was du und deine Freunde aufgeführt haben, solltest du dich mit mir besser gut stellen. Vielleicht kann ich ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, damit du zu deinen UTZ überhaupt antreten kannst."

Stefanie machte den Mund auf, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass seine Machtspielchen bei ihr sicher nicht funktionierten und hoﬀte, dass er es bei Andeutungen und Drohungen belassen würde. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie wirklich zu irgendetwas zwingen würde, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich so hilﬂos, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sie versuchte, sich loszureißen, was an der schraubstockartigen Festigkeit scheiterte, mit der er ihr Handgelenk umfasst hatte, und rammte ihm schließlich, so fest sie konnte, das Knie zwischen die Beine.

„Lass mich los, hab ich gesagt!", keuchte sie, während er aufschrie. Jetzt war er wütend. Ziemlich wütend.

„Verdammte Schlampe!", rief er, was wirklich nicht zutreﬀend war, bevor er ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlug. Vielleicht hatte er sie auch geohrfeigt, dessen war sie sich nicht so sicher, aber es spielte in diesem Moment auch keine Rolle, denn während sie vor Schmerzen ebenfalls aufschrie, schlug ihr Hinterkopf heftig gegen die Wand und sie ﬁel zu Boden. Vor ihren Augen zuckten Blitze und alles drehte sich, während sie sich fragte, ob ihr Schädel gebrochen war, oder dieses Schmerzlevel normal war.

„Hey, bist du verrückt geworden?!", hörte sie eine wütende Stimme, die sie zwar kannte, aber nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie blinzelte nach oben und sah, wie Warrington sich aus dem Staub machte. Oﬀenbar war er sich dessen bewusst, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

Stefanie wurde übel, als sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, und immer noch drehte sich alles. Sie schloss ihre Augen, in der Hoﬀnung, dass ihr Gleichgewichtssinn dann weniger überfordert wäre, aber es funktionierte nicht so gut, wie erwartet. Leise stöhnte sie und spürte, wie die Person ihr aufhalf, während der Schwindel endlich nachließ.

„Kannst du stehen?", fragte eine Männerstimme besorgt nach und Stefanie klammerte sich leicht verzweifelt an ihn.

„Geht", murmelte sie und zwang sich, ihre Augen zu öﬀnen. Erst jetzt erkannte sie Roger Davies, der oﬀenbar aus dem Bad gekommen war. „Mir ist schlecht. Ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben."

„Nicht verwunderlich, wenn du mich fragst." Er lenkte ihre Schritte ins Vertrauensschülerbad, wo es, zu Stefanies Glück, eine Toilette gab. Zumindest musste sie ihren Ex-Freund nicht in die Verlegenheit bringen, ihr Haar zu halten, während sie sich übergab, da sie es für ihr Bad bereits hochgesteckt hatte, aber es wäre ihr trotzdem lieber gewesen, sich niemals in dieser Situation zu ﬁnden.

Sobald sie sich wieder besser fühlte, wusch sie ihr Gesicht und stellte fest, dass sie eine ziemliche Rötung an ihrem Wangenknochen davongetragen hatte.

„Sieht übel aus. Soll ich dich in den Krankenﬂügel bringen?"

Stefanie fuhr mit den Fingern über die Stelle und zuckte zurück, als es mehr schmerzte, als angenommen. „Danke, aber ich glaube, ich kann das selber heilen… Gerade will ich einfach nur hier weg, ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals wieder hier rein kann, ohne, dass mir übel wird."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Slytherins anfangen würden, andere Schüler zu attackieren. Dieses Inquisitionskommando ist aber auch wirklich eine üble Mischung aus den schlimmsten Schülern und zu viel Macht..."

Er nahm ihren Arm und half ihr, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, wo er noch wartete, bis sie sicher im Portraitloch verschwunden war. Stefanie fand das wirklich nett von ihm. Eigentlich, so dachte sie, war er doch kein übler Kerl.

Im Gryﬃndorturm angekommen, fand sie die Zwillinge und Lee im Beisein von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Es war eigentlich ein recht trautes Zusammensein, denn sie waren alle mit Hausaufgaben, Lernen oder, im Fall der Zwillinge und Lee, Bestellungen beschäftigt.

Als Stefanie sich näherte, blickten sie auf und mit einem entsetzten „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", stand Fred auf und stützte sie, um sie auf das Sofa zwischen sich und seinen Bruder zu bugsieren. Mit wackeligen Knien ließ sie sich nieder und stöhnte, während sie ihren Kopf erleichtert gegen die Sofawand sinken ließ.

„Warrington", murmelte sie leise und fragte sich, ob sie wohl eine Gehirnerschütterung haben konnte. „Wir hatten eine… zauberstablose Konfrontation. Er hat mich gegen die Wand geschlagen."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragen Fred und George wie aus einem Mund und es war deutlich herauszuhören, dass sie entsetzt und auch ziemlich aufgebracht waren. Stefanie wusste, dass die beiden über einen Charakterzug verfügten, der an Jähzorn grenzte. Zumindest taten sie in Wut manchmal sehr grenzwertige Sachen. Wie Montague durch ein kaputtes Verschwindekabinett zu zwängen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass auf Warrington nichts Nettes warten würde, wenn sie ihrem ersten Impuls nachgeben würde.

„Das ist furchtbar!", entfuhr es Hermine und Ginny hielt sich verstört die Hand vor den Mund. „Wieso hat er das gemacht? Du solltest zu McGonagall gehen!"

Stefanie schloss ihre Augen, damit sie die entgeisterten Blicke nicht mehr ertragen musste, und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, das wäre, als würde sie sich mit Umbridge anlegen müssen. Das will ich ihr nicht antun."

„Wieso hat er dich überhaupt geschlagen?", kam es aus Georges Richtung und Stefanie öﬀnete ihre Augen wieder, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich bin einfach nur vor dem Bad herumgestanden und habe gewartet, als er kam und versucht hat, seine Macht auszuspielen. Er ist mir dabei unerwünscht nahe gekommen und ich habe mich gezwungen gefühlt, ihn fest zwischen die Beine zu treten", fasste sie das Geschehene in wenigen Worten zusammen, woraufhin sämtliche anwesende männlichen Wesen ihr Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse verzogen.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?", fragte sie sie und George beeilte sich, ihr zu versichern: „Keine Angst, du hast meine volle Unterstützung und ich hoﬀe wirklich, dass du ihn kastriert hast."

Das entlockte ihr ein Grinsen. „Ich glaube, es hat wehgetan. Auf jeden Fall so sehr, dass er sich revanchiert hat." Sie deutete auf ihre Wange und seufzte dann.

„Dieser kleine, dreckige Bastard...", begann Fred und Stefanie war nicht mehr überrascht, wie wütend er klang.

„Es kann doch nicht sein, dass diese Slytherins herumlaufen und alle schikanieren, nur, weil sie jetzt so ein komisches I auf der Brust tragen", mokierte Lee sich und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee." Freds Tonlage hatte sich geändert und seine Stimme klang leicht belegt. „Am liebsten würde ich gehen und ihm die Seele aus dem Leib prügeln, was ich sicher getan hätte, wenn ich dort gewesen wäre, aber mir ist etwas eingefallen, was vielleicht nicht direkt zu einem Schulverweis führt und fast soviel Spaß macht, wie ihn windelweich zu hauen."

Stefanie konnte sich tatsächlich lebhaft vorstellen, dass er Warrington nicht so leicht davon kommen hätte lassen, wie Roger, aber gleichzeitig machte sich in ihrem Kopf die Vorstellung von ihm in diesem Badezimmer breit und sie musste das Bild entschieden aus ihren Gedanken verbannen.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte sie und ein diebisches Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Praktischerweise verfügen George und ich ja schon seit geraumer Zeit über das Passwort für dieses Badezimmer", begann er unnötigerweise und brachte Hermine dazu, ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Ihr tut WAS? Das dürft ihr nicht? Es ist nur für Mannschaftskapitäne und Vertrauensschüler!"

„Stefanie hat es uns gegeben", lieferte George sie bedenkenlos ans Messer und Hermines entsetzter Blick heftete sich auf sie.

„Fred hat es aus mir heraus gefoltert!", verteidigte Stefanie sich und brachte mit diesen Worten sowohl Harry, als auch Ginny dazu, zu grinsen. „Ich hatte gar keine Chance."

„Gefoltert?", hakte Hermine misstrauisch nach und Ginny, deren Vorstellung wohl in die falsche Richtung ging, ﬂötete: „Ich hoﬀe, du hast nicht allzu sehr gelitten."

„Ich habe sehr gelitten", stellte Stefanie heftig klar und ärgerte sich darüber, dass Fred es ihr nicht leichter machte, in dem er vieldeutig anmerkte: „Und ich hab es wirklich genossen."

George brach in Lachen aus und Stefanie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Er hat mich fast zu Tode gekitzelt, okay?"

Nun begannen auch die anderen zu lachen und sie stöhnte auf. „Auf jeden Fall habe ich ihm das Passwort verraten, ja. Und es ist mehr als ein halbes Jahr her und niemand hat was davon gemerkt, also könnt ihr euch nicht beschweren!"

„Das stimmt", brachte George hervor, der sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Keiner von euch hat es mitgekriegt, also ist auch kein Schaden entstanden."

„Bisher", verbesserte sein Bruder ihn und grinste wieder. „Denn was ich vorhabe, wird dazu führen, dass ihr, und alle, die ihr gerne habt, sich besser von diesem Bad fernhalten sollten. Und das gesamte Inquisitionskommando und am besten alle Slytherinvertrauensschüler, werden ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen."

Doch bevor er sich näher dazu äußern konnte, was genau er vorhatte, wurde Stefanie von einer Woge der Übelkeit erfasst und es gelang ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig, „Eimer", zu keuchen und sich in einen, von Lees geübten Händen, herbeigezauberten Kübel zu übergeben.

„Ich glaube ich habe mir den Kopf ein wenig heftiger gestoßen", stöhnte sie, sobald sie wieder auf dem Sofa saß und kleine Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzten sah.

„Wir bringen dich in den Krankenﬂügel. Und ihr sorgt dafür, dass jeder Vertrauensschüler, den ihr mögt, das Bad nicht mehr benutzt", wies George die anderen an, während Fred Stefanie aufhalf und sie sich zu dritt, bereits nach 21 Uhr, auf den Weg zum Krankenﬂügel machten.

Stefanie hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung, was, wie Madame Pomfrey ihr versicherte, bald wieder vorbei sein würde, aber sie musste über Nacht im Krankenﬂügel bleiben. Sie musste eine Reihe von Tränken schlucken, bevor sie in eine Decke gewickelt, und für die Nacht zum Schlafen alleine gelassen wurde.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie, und fand die Zwillinge bereits links und rechts von sich. George war gerade damit beschäftigt, einen sicher fünfzehn Zentimeter hohen Turm aus Toasts, die er abwechselnd mit Schinken, Käse und Salat belegt zu haben schien, zu essen, während Fred es gewagt hatte, eine Müslischale aus der Großen Halle zu entführen, und genüsslich Schokoladenmüsli mit Haferﬂocken verspeiste.

„Morgen", murmelte Stefanie und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre ihr der Kopf nie gegen die Wand gestoßen worden und musste lächeln, als sie ihre beiden besten Freunde mit vollem Mund erwischt hatte, was ihnen beiden ein seltsam genuscheltes „Morgen", entlockte.

Sobald Fred heruntergeschluckt hatte, was bei seiner Mahlzeit deutlich leichter war, als bei Georges riesigem Stapel, sagte er: „Wir waren die halbe Nacht wach und haben an unserer Idee getüfelt, und heute vor dem Frühstück waren wir schon im Bad und haben sie durchgeführt. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten…"

„Ihr habt es ohne mich gemacht?", fragte Stefanie sie ein wenig enttäuscht, woraufhin George abwinkte: „Es war weniger spannend, als die Durchführung der Operation Feuerwerk. Glaub mir, viel besser ist, was jetzt kommt."

„Aber was genau habt ihr denn jetzt gemacht?"

„Also", begann Fred und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, während er sprach. „Es kann eventuell sein, dass jeder, der ein Schaumbad nimmt, nach ein oder zwei Stunden, – ganz sicher, wie lange es dauern wird, sind wir uns nicht – schrecklich zu stinken beginnen wird. Und der Gestank kann auch nicht abgewaschen werden, er lässt irgendwann nach."

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?", fragte sie und sah die beiden fasziniert an. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, was für Magie die beiden hervorbringen konnten.

„Nun, das willst du gar nicht wissen", winkte George ab und nahm einen weiteren Bissen seines riesigen Toaststapels.

„Aber ich versichere dir, dass es ein Heidenspaß wird. Ron und Hermine haben zugesehen, dass sie alle Vertrauensschüler warnen und die Slytherins werden geradewegs in die Falle tappen", grinste Fred und nahm einen weiteren Löﬀel Müsli.

Stefanie musste an Miles denken und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Habt ihr Miles gewarnt?"

Das war eine schreckliche dumme Frage, das wurde ihr bewusst, in dem Moment, in dem die Worte ihre Lippen verließen. Natürlich hatten sie das nicht. Sie hassten ihn. Außerdem sprach auch Stefanie im Moment nicht mit ihm – immerhin hatte er sich vor dem letzten Quidditchspiel mit der Aktion Augenbrauen wirklich unsportlich verhalten und verdiente es eigentlich nicht besser, als tagelang zu stinken.

„Natürlich nicht!", wehrte Fred sofort ab und da sein Mund noch voll war, spuckte er dabei ein wenig Müsli auf den Boden. „Was denkst du von uns?"

„Sollte ich ihn warnen?", fragte Stefanie, mehr zu sich selbst, und spürte einen gewissen inneren Konﬂikt. Sie hatte ihm zwar nicht verziehen, was er mit Alicias Augenbrauen getan hatte, aber sie mochte ihn zu sehr, um ihm anzutun, was die Zwillinge mit dem Badezimmer aufgeführt hatten.

„Nein, wirst du nicht!", kam es entschieden von George. „Denk an Alicias Augenbrauen! Er ist ein Slytherin, Steph, ein Slytherin!"

Stefanie seufzte tief und lehnte sich wieder in ihr Kissen zurück. „Ich weiß", murmelte sie leise und schloss die Augen. „Aber..."

„Nichts aber. Komm, sieh zu, dass Madame Pomfrey dich entlässt und dann lass uns ein wenig raus gehen. Jetzt, wo wir nicht mehr Quidditch spielen dürfen, kommen wir fast nicht mehr an die frische Luft."

Beim Abendessen saßen der eine oder andere Slytherin alleine am Tisch, die Mitschüler im riesigen Abstand zu ihnen. Stefanie und die Zwillinge grinsten sich an, wobei der Geruch, als das Portal der Großen Halle aufgerissen wurde, und ein Luftstrom hindurch fegte, zu ihnen getragen wurde, und Stefanie schwer beeindruckt war.

„Das stinkt schrecklich", kommentierte sie und die beiden sahen sehr zufrieden mit sich aus.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass das noch viel besser ist, als ich es mir ausgemalt hatte", sinnierte Fred und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Pucey Abstand von Lydia Darcy nahm.

„Und es ist eine angemessene Strafe für Warrington", gab George zu bedenken und Stefanie stimmte ihm mit ganzem Herzen zu.

„Ja! Ich denke, so schnell wird er niemanden mehr belästigen… obwohl es immer noch möglich ist, dass er den Zusammenhang nicht sieht."

„Möglich, aber auf jeden Fall stinkt er jetzt. Und dass wir das Badezimmer nicht mehr benutzen können, ist eigentlich auch schon egal… die drei Mal schaﬀe ich es auch noch unter die Dusche", sinniere George weiter und Stefanie biss sich auf die Lippen, als er davon sprach, nur noch dreimal in Hogwarts duschen zu wollen.

Auf jeden Fall funktionierte die Operation Badezimmer hervorragend. Es dauerte sicher zwei Tage, bis die Slytherins endlich begriﬀen, dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen der Benutzung des Badezimmers und dem Gestank gab und bis dahin hatte es zumindest jedes Mitglied des Inquisitionskommandos getroﬀen. Auch die meisten Slytherinvertrauensschüler mussten unter dem Geruch leiden. Der einzige, der verschont geblieben war, war Miles Bletchley.

Stefanie entging diese Tatsache natürlich nicht, aber sie fand es ziemlich seltsam. Natürlich war es möglich, dass er einfach die normalen Duschen benutzt hatte (oder sich nur alle drei Tage wusch), aber irgendwie zweifelte Stefanie daran. Vielleicht hatte er den Zusammenhang auch einfach früher erkannt, als seine Hausgenossen.

Umbridge wurde informiert und das Badezimmer abgesperrt. Natürlich hatte sie versucht, es irgendwie in den Griﬀ zu bekommen, aber sie war grandios daran gescheitert. Fred und George versicherten Stefanie, dass Flitwick oder McGonagall die Sache leicht entfernen könnten, aber sie schienen sich nicht berufen zu fühlen, Umbridge zu helfen. So blieb das Vertrauensschülerbad unbenutzbar und die werten Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos mussten wieder die normalen Duschen benutzen.

Am Abend darauf saß Stefanie tief über ihr Zaubertränkebuch gebeugt am Kamin, als eine Sechstklässlerin zu ihr trat. An ihrer Brust prangte ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen.

„Stefanie Galen?"

Stefanie blickte auf und lächelte, als sie sie vom Zug her erkannte. „Ja, was gibt's?"

„Tut mir echt Leid, aber Umbridge will dich sehen… ich glaub es liegt aber daran, dass du Schulsprecherin bist…zumindest hat sie sowas zu Filch gesagt", erklärte das Mädchen und Stefanie nickte klamm, ehe sie den Zwillingen einen panischen Blick zuwarf.

„Was kann sie nur wollen?", ﬂüsterte sie, als das Mädchen gegangen war.

„Vielleicht wegen der DA", meinte George. „Und sie will dich deines Amtes entheben."

„Oder was ganz anderes", beruhigte Fred und verzog sein Gesicht dann zu einer Grimasse. „Vielleicht will sie dich befragen, wegen den Feuerwerkskörpern oder des Badezimmers."

„Was auch immer passiert – trink nichts, was sie dir anbietet", unkte George dann. „Kann ja Veritaserum sein."

Stefanie, die irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass das wirklich passieren könnte, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Sollen wir mitkommen?", rief Fred ihr hinterher, aber sie winkte ab.

Weil Umbridge wirklich nicht in Dumbledores Büro kam, war ihr Büro nach wie vor im dritten Stock und Stefanie hatte kaum angeklopft, da öﬀnete sich die Türe schon von innen.

Umbridge saß hinter ihrem Stuhl und lächelte, ehe sie einladend, oder eher ausladend, auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch deutete.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte."

Stefanie tat, wie ihr geheißen, und nahm Platz. Wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch hier, schob Umbridge ihr eine Tasse Tee entgegen.

„Trinken Sie."

„Danke, ich nehme nichts von Fremden", sagte sie, ehe sie es zurückhalten konnte. Rasch besserte sie sich aus: „Von Menschen, die mir nichts Gutes wollen, meine ich."

Umbridge schürzte die Lippen und sah sie verärgert an. „Trinken Sie", sagte sie dann eindringlich und Stefanie ﬁel plötzlich etwas ein.

Also nahm sie die Tasse und trank einen Schluck von dem Gebräu, das vermutlich tatsächlich Veritaserum enthielt. Snape hatte es ihr sicher zur Verfügung gestellt…obwohl, nein, das hätte er nicht getan. Immerhin könnte sie Informationen über den Orden ausplaudern und das würde er nicht zulassen.

Aber das selbstzufriedene Grinsen der Schulleiterin sagte, dass sie zumindest glaubte, sie hätte sie gerade Veritaserum trinken lassen.

Und selbst wenn, es würde nichts bringen, denn Veritaserum ließ alle Kontrolle über das, was man sagte, verschwinden, weswegen man nicht mehr lügen konnte.

Stefanie jedoch, deren Muttersprache Deutsch war, musste sich bei jedem Satz konzentrieren, um Englisch zu sprechen. Wenn sie Veritaserum trinken würde, so wusste sie ziemlich sicher, würde sie zwar die Wahrheit sagen, aber auf Deutsch und das würde Umbridge nicht verstehen.

„Also, als Sie das letzte Mal hier waren, habe ich Sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es Ihre Pﬂicht ist, alle illegalen Gruppen zu melden und nun waren Sie selbst in einer", ﬁng Umbridge an und Stefanie verspürte noch nicht das Bedürfnis etwas zu sagen.

„Als Schulsprecherin, die von Dumbledore eingesetzt wurde… da frage ich mich, ob Sie nicht vielleicht wissen, wo er ist. Also: Wo ist Dumbledore?"

Nein, da kam deﬁnitiv kein Laut aus ihrem Mund, den sie nicht kontrollierte. Entweder Snape hatte Umbridge falsches Veritaserum gegeben, oder sie war so dämlich und glaubte, Stefanie würde es ihr verraten, um ihren Posten als Schulsprecherin behalten zu können.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist", sagte Stefanie auf Deutsch und hoﬀte, dass es ersteres war. Umbridge kniﬀ verärgert die Augen zusammen und wirkte gleichzeitig verwirrt. Sie konnte die Worte weder identiﬁzieren, noch verstand sie, warum sie in einer anderen Sprache mit ihr sprach. Gerne hätte Stefanie den Moment genutzt, um ihr all die Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen, die sie ihr schon lange hatte sagen wollen, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Umbridge musste weiterhin denken, dass das Veritaserum echt war, sonst würde Snape sich noch Ärger einhandeln. Stefanie wusste nicht, ob Snape sich dessen bewusst gewesen war, dass dieses Serum für sie gedacht war, aber für den Fall das, war er sicher davon ausgegangen, dass sie klug genug war, um richtig zu handeln. Und das hatte sie auch vor.

Umbridge blickte sie nun also mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Verärgerung an und fragte: „Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Pﬂichtbewusst wiederholte Stefanie ihre Antwort in deutscher Sprache und tat, als wäre gar nichts absonderlich daran. Sie besaß sogar die Geistesgegenwart, Umbridge verwundert anzusehen, als würde sie gar nicht verstehen, was ihr Problem war.

Eine Weile ging das Spiel so weiter, dann jedoch rief Umbridge, inzwischen wirklich erbost, nach Snape. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er auftauchte, aber in der Zwischenzeit war Umbridge die ganze Zeit unruhig hin und her gegangen und hatte Stefanie böse Blicke zugeworfen.

„Snape", begrüßte sie den Lehrer scharf. „Irgendetwas stimmt mit diesem Zaubertrank nicht. Miss Galen scheint... ich kann gar nicht sagen, was genau sie tut." Und an Stefanie gewandt, forderte sie sie barsch auf: „Sprechen Sie!"

Stefanie blickte Snape arglos an und entschied dann, auf Deutsch zu sagen: „Sie sehen, der Trank funktioniert."

Umbridge sah Snape auﬀordernd an und Snape erwiderte den Blick emotionslos. Auch in Stefanies Richtung gab er kein Zeichen des Erkennens oder der Anerkennung.

„Sie erinnern sich vielleicht, dass ich Ihnen, als Sie mir sagten, Sie würden Veritaserum für die Befragung von Miss Galen haben wollen, meinen Rat angeboten habe. Wenn Sie ihn hätten hören wollen, wüssten Sie, dass Miss Galens Muttersprache nicht die unsere ist. Sie wird, unter dem Einﬂuss des Serums, nie in der Lage sein, auch nur ein verständliches Wort herauszubringen."

Umbridge wurde merklich blass. „Sie…gehen Sie", fauchte sie in Stefanies Richtung und gehorsam erhob Stefanie sich und verließ die verzweifelte Umbridge und Snape der, auch, wenn er es nicht zeigte, vielleicht doch ein wenig zufrieden mit ihr war.

In Feierlaune ging sie durch den Gang zurück zum Treppenhaus, aber als sie dort Bletchley erblickte, wurde ihre Laune gleich ein wenig schlechter. Er sah sie und steuerte direkt auf sie zu.

„Hat sie dich auch zu sich gebeten?", fragte er geradeheraus und Stefanie, weil es keinen Grund zu lügen gab, nickte.

„Ja, hat sie."

„Sie wollte von mir wissen, warum ich Schulsprecher wurde und wieso ich nicht ins Inquisitionskommando wollte, als sie es mir angeboten hat." Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass mir der Schulsprechertitel reicht und dass ich das genau aus diesem Grund geworden bin: Weil ich mit Macht umzugehen weiß und nicht nach mehr strebe, wie dieser Inquisitionsgeschichte." Er grinste schief. „Natürlich weiß ich nicht mit Macht umzugehen, aber ich hab das ein wenig anders ausgedrückt. Professor Snape sagt, dass ich auf keinen Fall mein Amt verlieren darf und zusehen soll, dass sie mich nicht als Feind einschätzt…aber das ist gar nicht so leicht."

Er seufzte und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Stefanie ihn ein wenig ﬁnster ansah. „Ach komm", sagte er dann. „Du bist doch nicht immer noch sauer wegen Spinnets Augenbrauen, oder?"

„Ähm – doch", entschied Stefanie barsch. „Und wegen den 'Weasley ist unser King' – Schlachtgesängen."

Er seufzte wieder. „Ernsthaft? Wie nachtragend…"

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich nachtragend bin, sondern eher damit, dass du mich einfach so enttäuscht hast, in dem du so sehr wie ein… Slytherin warst! Ich dachte, du wärst… netter."

Sein Blick lag zweifelnd auf ihr, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich in dem Haus, ja. Und natürlich wollte ich, das wir das Spiel gewinnen, aber das hat trotzdem nicht geklappt."

„Nein", sagte sie schlicht und beschloss dann, wieder auf das Umbridge-Thema zurückzukommen. „Sie wollte wissen, wo Dumbledore ist."

„Ernsthaft?!" Ungläubig sah er sie an. Dann schnaubte er. „Erstens, als ob du das wüsstest und zweitens, als ob du ihr es sagen würdest."

„Jaaaah, sie hat es mit Vertiaserum probiert…glaube ich. Es hat auf jeden Fall nicht gewirkt…also war es vielleicht doch keines…" Nachdenklich blickte sie an ihm vorbei und beobachtete Peeves, der auf der anderen Seite des Treppenhauses gerade damit beschäftigt war, mit gestohlener Kreide in großen Buchstaben: DUMM WIE PLUMMPUDDING an die Wand zu schreiben.

Bletchley sah sie eine Weile an, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Stattdessen fragte er geradeheraus: „Stimmt es, dass deine Freunde, die Weasley-Zwillinge, für dieses Feuerwerk verantwortlich waren?"

Misstrauisch sah sie zu ihm. „Nicht das ich wüsste", sagte sie dann kühl, weil sie nicht riskieren wollte, dass er sie an Umbridge verpfeifen würde.

Er nickte. „Wenn du weißt, wer es war, schreib mich bitte auf die Liste der Vorbestellungen. Das wär was für den Geburtstag meines Opas, der würd sich freuen…übrigens auch, wenn deine Oma käme."

Stefanie glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Das ganze Jahr über hatte er kein Wort über ihre Großeltern verloren und nun, in dieser Situation, sprach er plötzlich darüber.

„Ähm, ich hör mich um", sagte sie ausweichend, ehe sie darauf einging. „Und ich werds meiner Oma ausrichten. Wann ist das denn?"

„In den Ferien. Du kannst auch gern kommen, wenn du willst." Er grinste. „Feste feiern wie sie fallen."

„Ich überlegs mir", sagte sie nach kurzem Nachdenken, um nicht zu viel zu versprechen, weil sie noch nicht wusste, ob sie irgendwann wieder besser auf ihn zu sprechen sein würde. Aber sie nahm sich trotzdem vor, ihn auf die Liste der Vorbesteller zu schreiben. Bis sein Feuerwerk da wäre, würde er schon mit der Schule fertig sein.

„Gut… wie viel kostet dieses Feuerwerk denn…?"

„Ein kleines fünf Galleonen, ein großes zwanzig… hab ich gehört…" Misstrauisch beobachtete sie, wie er in seiner Tasche kramte und fünf Galleonen in ihre Hand fallen ließ.

„Dann ein Kleines, ich hab grad nicht mehr."

„Oder du vertraust mir nicht mehr Geld an", sagte sie und konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Er grinste zurück und wechselte das Thema.

„Und waren deine Weasley Freunde das mit dem Badezimmer?"

Stefanie biss sich ob dieses erneuten Themenwechsels auf die Lippen, ehe sie fragte: „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Na, ich sehe einen zeitlichen Zusammenhang mit Carters und deinem unglücklichem Zusammentreﬀen, von dem er mir ziemlich wütend erzählt hat, und diesem… Badezimmerunfall."

„Ach", machte Stefanie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warrington hat dir das erzählt? Dass er mich angegriﬀen hat?"

Miles verzog seinen Mund kurz zu einer Grimasse, bevor er erwiderte: „Naja, er hat mir erzählt, dass du ihn angegriﬀen hast. Aber ich bin doch nicht blöd – ich kann zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Nach seinen… Verwundungen … gehe ich davon aus, dass er dich bedrängt hat. Und ich hab gehört, du warst die Nacht im Krankenﬂügel. Also ist er wohl auch handgreiﬂich geworden."

Wage zuckte Stefanie mit den Achseln. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Wenn er sie an Umbridge verriet, würde das ziemlichen Ärger geben. Andererseits sagte ihr Instinkt ihr, dass er auf ihrer Seite war.

„Hast du das Badezimmer deshalb als einziger Slytherin mit Zugang nicht benutzt?", fragte sie nach, um nicht auf die eigentliche Frage eingehen zu müssen. „Weil du es dir zusammengereimt hast?"

Kurz zögerte Miles, dann sagte er vorsichtig: „Ich habe einen Hinweis bekommen."

„Einen Hinweis?", wiederholte Stefanie und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was soll das gewesen sein?"

„Dein Weasley hat mit gegenüber etwas in die Richtung gesagt, ich solle unbedingt das Badezimmer nutzen, um endlich mein wahres Ich nach außen zu tragen." Er grinste schwach. „Wie gesagt, ich kann zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Ein paar Opfer des Streiches gab es schon und somit war es kinderleicht, das zusammenzuzählen."

Einer der Zwillinge hatte ihm das gesagt? Aber das war doch… zwischen den Zeilen gelesen war das ein eindeutiger Hinweis in seine Richtung gewesen. Eine Warnung. Und das, wo die beiden ihr doch ausdrücklich klar gemacht hatten, dass er es nicht verdiente, gewarnt zu werden.

„Einer der Zwillinge hat dich gewarnt?", hakte sie ungläubig nach und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Unmöglich. Sie hassen dich."

Doch Miles zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht hab ich es geträumt. Auf jeden Fall hat er es geschaﬀt, die Warnung in eine Beleidigung zu packen und das ist doch bewundernswert, nicht wahr?"

Stefanie wollte noch genauer nachfragen, um herauszuﬁnden, ob es Fred oder George gewesen war, aber weil in diesem Moment Umbridge den Flur entlang gesegelt kam, schloss sie ihren Mund wieder.

„Ach, wie schön. Beide Schulsprecher auf einem Haufen", sagte die beliebte Lehrkraft zuckersüß, aber funkelte sie gefährlich an.

„Sind Sie inzwischen wieder fähig, normal zu sprechen?", fragte sie dann und rasch überlegte Stefanie, wie lange das Serum eigentlich wirken sollte.

„Nein, Professor", sagte sie deshalb auf Deutsch und Miles sah sie überrascht an.

„Zu schade. Und natürlich werden Sie für diese Aktion nachsitzen. Und dafür, dass Sie Teil einer illegalen Gruppierung waren. Erwarten Sie meine Notiz. Mr. Bletchley, holen Sie mir bitte Mr. Malfoy und die anderen… und Sie, Miss Galen, gehen mir aus den Augen."

Und schon war sie davon gerauscht. „Wohin soll ich die schicken, wenn sie gerade weggeht?", fragte Miles und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Komische Frau…egal. Was war das für ne Aktion?"

„Ach…" Stefanie warf grinsend einen Blick zu Umbridge, die jetzt bemerkt hatte, was Peeves geschrieben hatte und begann, sich über ihn aufzuregen. „Nur eine ganz normale… ich muss los…dein Feuerwerk bestellen."

Und ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, stahl sie sich durch eine Abkürzung an Umbridge vorbei und schaﬀte es ungesehen zurück in den Gryﬃndorturm.

„Na, was wollte die Sabberhexe denn von dir?", erkundigte George sich, als sie sich wieder zu ihnen setzte.

„Sie wollte wissen, wo Dumbledore ist."

„Äh…" Ein wenig ungläubig sah Fred sie an. „Und sie hat echt gedacht, du sagst ihr das so einfach?"

„Sie hat echt gedacht, ich trink einfach, was sie mir anbietet", erwiderte sie und beugte sich wieder über ihre Bücher und Pergamente.

„Veritaserum?", fragte George nach und sie nickte.

„Ja, habs getrunken."

Jetzt sahen sie wirklich ungläubig aus und starrten sie entsetzt an. „Steph? Alles…okay mit dir?", begann Fred vorsichtig und sie winkte ab.

„Ja. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass es verdächtig wäre, wenn ich es nicht trinken würde…und natürlich, dass Snape auch im Orden ist und ihr nie Echtes geben würde. Und ich wusste, dass ich, selbst wenn es Echtes wäre, nur Deutsch reden würde, weil man unter dem Einﬂuss des Serums unkontrolliert spricht, also zwangsläuﬁg in seiner Muttersprache. Sie hätte mich nie verstanden." Ein bösartiges Grinsen erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Sie hat mich nicht verstanden."

Und dann erzählte sie ihnen genauer, was passiert war, aber sie waren weniger begeistert.

„Das war trotzdem verdammt ungut. Was, wenn sie dich nachsitzen hätte lassen?"

„Sie lässt mich schon nachsitzen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ihr auch nachsitzen werdet, oder ob es nur die Vertrauensschüler und mich triﬀt, aber auf jeden Fall hat sie mich bereits darüber informiert, dass sie sich bei mir melden wird. Die Frage ist jetzt nur noch, warum sie mir nicht bereits einen Termin dafür gegeben hat. Ich habe ein bisschen Angst, dass sie sich noch eine besondere Strafe einfallen lassen muss..."

„Weiß nicht", begann Fred und ein ein seltsamer Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich hoﬀe, es liegt nur daran, dass sie keinen Termin in naher Zukunft frei hat, weil sie so damit beschäftigt ist, Harry zu quälen."

„Möglich", murmelte sie und fuhr sich seufzend durch ihr Haar. „Ach ja", ﬁel ihr dann ein und sie kramte nach den fünf Galleonen und warf sie in Georges Hände. „Da wünscht sich jemand ein Feuerwerk…"

Schon am nächsten Tag erfuhr Stefanie von Miles Bletchley, dass Umbridge sie nur zu gerne ihres Amtes als Schulsprecherin enthoben hätte. Unglücklicherweise war die Wahl der Schulsprecher magisch ein Jahr gebunden. Standen sie einmal fest, konnte man nichts mehr an diesem Umstand ändern und so durfte Stefanie ihr Amt behalten.

Zu Ostern schickte Mrs. Wasley jedem von ihnen ein Osterei und auch Stefanie bekam eines. Es war rosarot und enthielt Schokoladenkugeln, die sie ziemlich gerne hatte.

„Eure Mum kennt mich bald besser, als meine eigene", stellte sie fest, als sie ein Stück davon abbrach. Die beiden grinsten.

„Das würde sie sicher gerne hören. Sie hat immer noch die Hoﬀnung, dich zu adoptieren, obwohl du schon erwachsen bist…"

„Komisch, ich dachte, sie hätte die Hoﬀnung, Stefanie würde einen von euch heiraten…Fred würde sich doch anbieten", erklang plötzlich vielsagend Ginnys Stimme und schon hatte sie sich zu ihnen gesetzt.

Stefanie warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, weil sie die Anspielung auf den Kuss erkannt hatte, aber weder Fred, noch George, gingen auf diese Sache ein.

„Was gibt's, Ginny? Dein Ei schon aufgegessen? Bei uns gibt's nichts."

„Nein… ich meine – und wenn schon", sagte sie und hob trotzig ihr Kinn. „Deswegen bin ich nicht hier."

„Und warum dann?"

„Weil Harry eure Hilfe braucht."

Nun wurden sie allerdings hellhörig. „Achso? Und warum das?"

„Weil er mit Sirius reden will", erklärte Ginny schlicht. „Und er weiß nicht, wie er das anstellen soll. Die Post wird kontrolliert, die Kamine überwacht…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sie hinzufügte: „Bis auf Umbridge Kamin."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an, dann nickten sie. „Er braucht ein gutes Ablenkungsmanöver…"

„Wie gut nur, dass wir sowieso vorhatten, es am Montag ein wenig knallen zu lassen…"

„Super, besprecht das dann mit ihm…ich verlass mich auf euch", grinste Ginny und stand wieder auf. „Auch was die Hochzeit betriﬀt", fügte sie hinzu und wuschelte Fred durchs Haar, ehe sie zu Mariechen ging.

„Hochzeit?", fragte George nach und sah einen Moment lang irritiert aus, ehe er verstand und ein sehr zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. „Ich denke, wir sollten den tragbaren Sumpf nach dem Unterricht losgehen lassen. Damit schön viele Schüler dabei sind…"

„Und es einen richtig fetten Auﬂauf gibt", stimmte Fred ihm zu.

„Bei Gregor dem Kriecher wärs gut, glaub ich", sagte George und sah immer noch sehr zufrieden aus.

„Ihr wisst schon…dass… dass das euer…. Ich meine… ihr… die kriegen euch. Dabei kriegen sie euch sicher", begann Stefanie sehr zögernd festzustellen und die beiden sahen sie viel zu ehrlich an.

„Ja. Das ist es, worauf es vermutlich hinauslaufen wird." Fred wandte sich an seinen Bruder. „Was wollten wir eigentlich noch machen? Ahh, die Niﬄer, die wir in ihr Büro bekommen wollten, damit sie nach ihren Ringen schnappen…den lassen wir einfach Lee da."

George nickte zustimmend. „Gute Idee. Sollte das also wirklich unsere letzte Tag hier sein…schade, dass wir das Garottengas dann nicht mehr bringen können…."

Stefanie räusperte sich laut, um sie aus ihrem Gespräch zu reißen. „Leute…ihr wollt nicht mal bis zu meinem Geburtstag bleiben?!"

Sie konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht mehr länger verbergen, das war einfach zu brutal, um sich noch irgendwie um das Zurückhalten von Gefühlen zu kümmern.

Die beiden blickten sie ein wenig mitleidig an. „Eigentlich wollten wir das schon…"

„…aber wenn sie uns am Montag bekommen, wird daraus wohl nichts."

„Wir schicken dir aber eine Karte", fügte George tröstend hinzu und Stefanie brauchte einen Moment lang, um sich soweit zu fassen, um aufzustehen und ihre Enttäuschung nicht in Tränen auszudrücken. Stattdessen sagte sie mit hohler Stimme: „Die kommt nie durch die Kontrolle, wenn sie von euch kommt", und ging.


	105. Zuhause ist, wo das Herz ist

**104\. Zuhause ist, wo das Herz ist**

Stefanie versuchte gar nicht erst, die beiden umzustimmen.

Am Montag saß sie sehr trübselig beim Frühstück und hörte dem fröhlichen Geplapper der beiden nur halb zu. Sie stocherte halbherzig in der Marmelade herum und schob sie schließlich weg, ohne etwas auf ihr Brot getan zu haben. Sie hatte das furchtbare Gefühl, dass dies das letzte gemeinsame Frühstück in der Großen Halle sein würde.

„Ach Steph, bitte schau nicht so", sagte Fred nach einer Weile und sie blickte trotzig auf.

„Tut mir Leid, dass mich der Gedanke an euren Abgang nicht mit Freude erfüllt."

„Sollte er aber. Das wird witzig! Und sieh bloß zu, dass du weit genug weg von all dem bist, damit sie dich ja nicht damit in Verbindung bringt", wies George sie an und Stefanie seufzte.

„Ansehen werd ich es mir schon. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich…"

Aber sie sprach nicht weiter, weil sie spürte, wie sich in ihrem Hals ein Kloß bildete.

„Was soll ich ohne euch machen?", fragte sie ziemlich verzweifelt nach und auf beiden Gesichtern malte sich Mitleid.

„Tu einfach nichts, dass wir nicht gutheißen würden", sagte George schließlich und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

In Zauberkunst saß sie neben Fred und ließ zu, dass er sie alle fünf Minuten mit einem Aufheiterungszauber beglückte, sodass sie nach dem Mittagessen, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sogar Zauberschnippschnapp mit ihm spielte. Umbridge bemerkte es nicht, sie war seltsam angespannt und verschwand danach sehr schnell.

Es waren noch ein paar Stunden bis fünf Uhr, und die Zwillinge nutzten diese, um alles vorzubereiten. Eine Viertelstunde ehe der Unterricht zu Ende sein würde, baten die beiden Stefanie, zu gehen.

„Ernsthaft, du musst da nicht dabei sein."

„Komm nachher dazu und sieh es dir an, aber wenn sie dich bei uns sehen…"

„Deine UTZ-Prüfungen sind in einem Monat!"

„Es sind auch eure UTZ-Prüfungen", murrte sie, aber dann ging sie doch. „Dann machts gut. Für den Fall, dass wir uns nicht mehr sprechen…vor den Ferien, meine ich…" Sie seufzte tief und drückte dann jedem einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich werd euch vermissen…falls ihr heute Abend nicht mehr hier sein solltet. Ich hoﬀe aber, dass dem nicht so sein wird."

„Ach, Steph", sagte Fred plötzlich, als wäre ihm etwas eingefallen. Sie blickte zu ihm hoch und sah, dass seine Augen sich auf ihren Oberkörper gesenkt hatten.

„Brauchst du diese Kette noch?"

Ihre Hand tastete nach der Muschel und sie umschloss sie leicht. „Willst du sie zurück?", fragte sie und hörte, dass ihre Stimme leicht zitterte. Es war nicht nur, dass die ganze Situation sie wirklich fertig machte, sondern auch, dass die Aussicht, diese Kette zu verlieren, ihr Angst machte.

„Sehr sogar."

Sie nickte und festigte den Griﬀ um die Muschel. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube, dass ich sie noch brauche. Ich gebe sie dir natürlich zurück, wenn du darauf bestehst, aber ich denke nicht, dass das gesund für mich wäre..."

Fred biss sich unzufrieden auf die Lippen, dann seufzte er. „Na, du brauchst sie wohl dringender." Und nach einer kurzen Pause: „Geh zum Abendessen, okay? Den Sumpf kannst du dir auch später ansehen." Und als sie ihn beleidigt ansah, wurde seine Miene ernst. „Nein, wirklich, ich will nicht, dass sie dich damit in Verbindung bringt. Besser du bist so weit weg wie nur möglich. Wir kommen auch runter."

Stefanie schlug die Augen nieder und ihre Züge glätteten sich. „Ja, ich gehe."

Und dann wandte sie sich ab und eilte zum Treppenhaus und hinunter in die Große Halle. Noch nie hatte sie sich so machtlos und alleine gefühlt. Sie ahnte, was auf sie zu kam, aber sie konnte es nicht stoppen, weil es nicht richtig wäre. Und allein das machte sie fertig.

In der Großen Halle war noch kein einziger Mensch. Es stand auch noch kein Essen auf den Tischen, niemand war dort. Und sie setzte sich an das äußerste Ende des Gryﬃndortisches und starrte niedergeschlagen auf ihre Fingernägel. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte sie aus der Ferne Schreie von Schülern, einen Knall, noch mehr Schreie und das Getrampel hunderter Füße. Langsam nahm der Lärm zu, es wurde lauter und lauter und schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und stand auf.

Sie verließ die Große Halle und ging in die Eingangshalle, in die sich einige Schüler drängten. Sie bildeten einen Kreis, indem sie an den Wänden standen und einige sahen aus, als wären sie von Stinksaft durchnässt worden. Stefanie bahnte sich einen Weg nach vorne, nur um Fred und George zu erblicken, die in der Mitte standen und recht eingekesselt wirkten. Eingekesselt, aber keinesfalls entmutigt. George erblickte sie und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie schaﬀte es nicht zurückzuzwinkern, aber lächelte leicht.

Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommando standen um die beiden herum und sahen sehr selbstzufrieden aus, während Umbridge auf den Treppen stand und Mr. Filch auf sie zukam, in der Hand ein Blatt Pergament.

Umbridge stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte und sah zu den Zwillingen hinab. „So – Sie halten es also für witzig, einen Schulkorridor in einen Sumpf zu verwandeln?"

„Ziemlich witzig, ja", gab Fred zu und blickte furchtlos zu ihr hoch.

Filch erreichte sie und weinte fast vor Glück. „Ich hab das Formular, Schulleiterin! Ich hab das Formular und meine Peitschen warten…oh, lassen Sie es mich jetzt tun."

Urplötzlich schoss Stefanie das Bild der Zwillinge, die ausgepeitscht wurden, durch den Kopf und sie verdrängte es schnell. Das würde nicht geschehen.

„Sehr gut, Argus", lobte Umbridge ihn und ein Lächeln zog sich über ihre Krötenmaul, während ein unerschütterlicher Teil in Stefanie die unpassende Erleuchtung erfuhr, dass Filch tatsächlich einen Vornamen besaß. „Sie beide", fuhr Umbridge inzwischen fort und sah zu den Zwillingen, „werden gleich erfahren, was mit Missetätern in meiner Schule passiert."

„Wissen Sie was?", entgegnete Fred. „Das glaube ich kaum."

Er wandte sich zu George. „George, ich glaub, wir sind zu alt geworden für eine Ganztagsschule."

„Ja, das Gefühl hab ich auch", antwortete sein Bruder, als würden sie über das Wetter reden.

„Wird Zeit, dass wir unsere Fähigkeiten in der wirklichen Welt ausprobieren, meinst du nicht?"

„Ganz bestimmt."

Und schon hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe und wie aus einem Mund riefen sie: „Accio Besen!"

Ein Krachen war zu hören, vermutlich von den Ketten, mit denen Umbridge die beschlagnahmten Besen befestigt hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da ﬂogen die beiden Besen zu den Besitzern – an einem von ihnen baumelte noch die Eisenkette, die, als der Besen apprupt abstoppte, lärmend auf den Boden ﬁel.

„Auf Nimmerwiedersehen", verabschiedete Fred sich von Umbridge und stieg auf den Besen.

„Ja, Sie brauchen uns keine Postkarte zu schicken", erklärte George und stieg ebenfalls auf den Besen.

Dann ließ Fred seinen Blick über die Menge wandern, die sprachlos auf sie blickte. Seine Augen blieben an Stefanie hängen und obwohl er zu allen sprach, sah er sie an, als er sagte: „Falls jemand Lust hat, einen tragbaren Sumpf zu kaufen, wie oben vorgeführt, dann kommt doch mal in die Winkelgasse 93 – Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Unser neues Ladengeschäft."

„Für Hogwartsschüler, die schwören, dass sie unsere Produkte einsetzen, um diese alte Fledermaus loszuwerden, gibt es Spezialrabatte", ergänzte George und zeigte auf Umbridge.

„HALTET SIE AUF!", kreischte diese, die oﬀenbar erst jetzt die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, doch als das Inquisitionskommando losstürmte, stießen die beiden sich ab und schwebten gute fünf Meter über ihnen, als sie dort ankamen, wo sie zuvor gestanden hatten.

Fred sah hinüber zu Peeves, der fröhlich über der Menge herumhüpfte und sagte: „Peeves, mach ihr in unserem Namen das Leben zu Hölle."

Und Peeves, der Poltergeist, der nichts lieber tat, als anderen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, aber normalerweise auf niemanden hörte und sich nichts sagen ließ, schien die Zwillinge als Ebenbürtig anzusehen, denn er zog seinen Glockenhut und salutierte.

Daraufhin ﬂogen die Zwillinge unter dem Jubel der Masse durch das geöﬀnete Portal hinaus in die Freiheit.

Beim Abendessen war Stefanie sehr schweigsam. Eigentlich sprach sie überhaupt nicht. Alicia und Angelina ﬂankierten sie und versuchten, ihr gut zuzureden, aber das Tröstlichste, das sie sagen konnte, war, dass auch sie die beiden vermissen würden.

Am nächsten Morgen nahm Professor McGonagall Stefanie nach der Verwandlungsstunde beiseite, um kurz ein paar Worte mit ihr zu wechseln.

„Das Wichtigste", betonte sie mehrmals, „ist es, dass Sie in Hogwarts bleiben und Ihren Abschluss machen. Lassen Sie sich auf keinen Kampf mit Umbridge ein, weder verbal, noch auf einen Echten. Reizen Sie sie nicht und tun Sie nichts, das sie verärgern könnte. Versuchen Sie einfach, unauﬀällig zu bleiben und auf Distanz mit jeder Art von Ärger zu gehen."

Und dann, als Stefanie schon gehen wollte, sagte sie noch: „Und ich weiß, dass es hart ist, wenn Freunde so plötzlich verschwinden."

Und zum ersten Mal fragte Stefanie sich, ob McGonagall ihre Großmutter wohl vermisst hatte, als diese England den Rücken kehrte.

Auf jeden Fall hinterließen Fred und George jede Menge Eindruck. Ihre Geschichte war in den kommenden Tagen das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins, keiner, der sie den anderen nicht erzählte, obwohl sie fast alle dabei gewesen waren, und am Ende glaubten selbst die, die anwesend gewesen waren, sie hätten gesehen, wie die beiden Umbridge zum Abschluss noch mit Stinkbomben attackiert hätten.

Stefanie hatte sich den Sumpf angesehen, in den die beiden den Ostﬂügel im fünften Stock verwandelt hatten. Nachdem Filch und Umbridge auf alle erdenkliche Art und Weise versucht hatten, ihn zu entfernen, mussten sie es aufgeben und sperrten ihn mit Seilen ab. Wenn Schüler in passieren wollten, musste Filch sie mit einem Boot hinüberfahren. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, dass die Grundzutat Warzenhautpulver war.

Natürlich hätte McGonagall oder Flitwick den Sumpf mit einem Schnippser ihres Zauberstabes entfernen können – sogar Stefanie wusste, wie es gehen würde – aber keiner von ihnen rührte sich. Stattdessen sahen sie nur zu gerne zu, wie Umbridge sich abmühte und daran scheiterte.

Die Besen der beiden Helden hatten zwei schöne Löcher in Umbridges Tür hinterlassen, woraufhin diese ausgetauscht und magisch verstärkt wurde. Dennoch gelang es Lee, einen Niﬄer in das Büro zu bekommen, der alles nach Schätzen durchsuchte und schließlich versuchte, die Ringe von Umbridges Wurstﬁngern zu nagen, als sie eintrat.

Stefanie hielt sich an das, was McGonagall ihr geraten hatte und tat nichts, was Umbridge ärgern könnte. Sie gab sich aber auch keine sonderliche Mühe, ihr zu helfen, aber da Miles ebenfalls keinen Finger krümmte, ﬁel das nicht weiter auf.

Dafür schienen sich nun alle anderen Schüler um die praktisch frei gewordenen Posten als Tunichtgute zu bewerben, in dem sie mit Stinkbomben und –Kügelchen regelrecht um sich warfen.

Inzwischen war es ein Wunder, wenn ein Korridor einmal nicht verpestet war, und unter den Jüngeren wurde es Mode, sich selbst einen Kopfblasenzauber zu verpassen, damit man ein wenig frische Luft hatte, wenn man durch den Gang ging.

Stefanie war sich solcher Lächerlichkeiten erhaben, sie hatte bessere Methoden, um den Gestank nicht einzuatmen, solche, die vor allem nicht so aussahen, als hätte sie sich ein Aquarium über den Kopf gestülpt. Meistens mied sie die Gänge einfach und nahm geheime Abkürzungen, um von Ort zu Ort zu kommen und wenn es zu schlimm wurde, holte sie das aus ihrem Beutel, was noch von dem Amorantia-Trank übrig war, aber das tat sie nur selten, weil es sie melancholisch stimmte den Geruch der Zwillinge einzuatmen.

Filch, der nun ja eine Prügelerlaubnis hatte, war dauernd auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Übeltätern, aber nie konnte er einen erwischen, weil es immer zu viele waren. Das Inquisitionskommando versuchte ihm zu helfen, aber nun, da die anderen Schüler gesehen hatten, dass man sich auch wehren konnte, passierten den Mitgliedern des Kommandos seltsame Dinge. Warrington verpasste jemand einen Fluch, der ein furchtbares Hautleiden auslöste, woraufhin er erst einmal im Krankenﬂügel untertauchte. Pansy Parkinson wuchs ein Geweih und Montague, der in einer Toilette gefunden wurde, wurde letztendlich von seinen wutentbrannten Eltern abgeholt, weil er auch nach einer Woche noch orientierungslos und verwirrt war.

Aber das waren nicht Umbridges einzige Sorgen: Da war noch die Tatsache, dass Fred und George unglaublich viele Nasch- und Schwänzleckerien verkauft hatten, ehe sie gegangen waren und scheinbar besaß nun jeder Schüler einen anschaulichen Vorrat an Fieberfondant, Kotzpastillen oder Nasenblut-Nougat.

Wann immer Umbridge ein Klassenzimmer betrat, ﬁelen Schüler ihn Ohnmacht, bekamen heftiges Nasenbluten, begannen sich zu übergeben oder Fieber zu bekommen. Umbridge konnte den Grund dafür nicht erkennen, auch, wenn sie ihnen nicht glaubte, dass sie an ‚Umbridgitis' litten. Sie ließ vier Klassen nachsitzen, doch als sie danach immer noch nicht wusste, woran es lag, musste sie ihnen erlauben, den Unterricht massenhaft in Richtung Krankenﬂügel zu verlassen.

Das kam zwar im Unterricht der Siebten nicht vor, weil sie viel zu sehr um ihre UTZ-Noten bangten, aber man hörte es von allen Seiten.

Aber es war jemand ganz anderes, der die Anti-Umbridge-Kampagne krönte und das war jemand, den sie nicht bestrafen konnte: Peeves.

Er hatte sich Freds Befehl richtig zu Herzen genommen und tat alles, um Umbridge das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Das Wenigste dabei war es noch, ihr die ganze Zeit hinterher zu ﬂiegen, zu schnauben und Geräusche von sich zu geben, wann immer sie den Mund aufmachte und sie damit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, weil er sie, angeblich, nicht einmal auf der Toilette in Ruhe ließ.

Hatte er jedoch Lust auf etwas mehr Krach, dann preschte er mit irrem Gegackere durch die Gänge, stellte Tische auf den Kopf, warf Stühle aus dem Fenster, brach aus Tafeln hervor, zerstörte Statuen und Vasen, schlug Laternen zu Bruch, blies Kerzen aus, jonglierte mit Fackeln und ließ sie dann auf Umbridge fallen, sofern sie nicht vorzeitig auswich, blies ganze Stöße an Hausaufgaben ins Feuer hinein, oder aus den Fenstern hinaus, sperrte Mrs. Norris zweimal in eine Rüstung, wo sie erst nach lautem Miauen von ihrem Herrchen gerettet wurde, und überschwemmte den zweiten Stock, indem er sämtliche Wasserhähne aufdrehte und niemand machte sich die Mühe, es zu unterbinden.

Stefanie, die die strenge Kontrolle der Briefe bisher nicht gespürt hatte, weil die Briefe ihrer Eltern immer durchgekommen waren, musste nun erfahren, dass ihre Briefe an die Zwillinge deﬁnitiv nicht durchgelassen wurden, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, sich einfach heimlich mit Ivy durch den Geheimgang, den Filch nicht zugemauert hatte, als sie sich von Sirius bedroht gefühlt hatten, nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen und sie von dort aus losﬂiegen zu lassen. Antwort erwartete sie dabei allerdings keine, denn diese würde sicher niemals durch die Kontrolle gehen.

Zuerst hatte Stefanie gedacht, dass sich das Gefühl der Leere schon legen würde, sobald sie sich daran gewöhnt hätte, ohne die beiden hier zu sein, aber es ging nicht, sondern breitete sich, im Gegenteil, immer weiter aus.

Sie fühlte sich wie eine leere Hülle. Nichts machte ihr mehr Freude. Sie hatte jeden Appetit verloren und wenn sie in der Großen Halle saß, dann stocherte sie nur lustlos in ihrem Essen herum, anstatt sich daran zu erfreuen.

Wenn sie im Unterricht wegen ihrer Hausaufgaben oder Leistungen gelobt wurde, empfand sie keinen Stolz mehr, sondern war einfach traurig, weil eine kleine, aber stets lustige Anmerkung eines der Zwillinge fehlte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum schien ihr, seit die beiden fort waren, als Aufenthaltsort unerträglich. Sie hielt es dort nicht mehr aus, weil sie alles an die beiden erinnerte. Das führte dazu, dass sie noch mehr in der Bibliothek war als früher. Eigentlich die ganze Zeit.

Aber auch das Lernen ﬁel ihr schwer. Oft ertappte sie sich dabei, dass sie eine halbe Stunde nur damit verbracht hatte, vor sich hinzustarren und an die Zwillinge zu denken. Daran, was für lustige Streiche sie anderen, oder auch ihr, gespielt hatten. Daran, was sie wohl gerade taten. Daran, ob sie sie wohl vermissten.

Es war schwieriger für sie, als für die zwei, das wusste sie sehr wohl. Den Ort zu verlassen, an dem man seit Jahren lebte, und sich in ein neues Abenteuer zu stürzen, war selbst Ablenkung genug. Sicher waren Fred und George rund um die Uhr beschäftigt mit ihrer Arbeit und damit, all die neuen Dinge in ihrem Leben zu genießen. Da blieb kaum Zeit, um an sie zu denken.

Stefanie jedoch war gezwungen, an jenem Ort zu verweilen, den sie so stark mit den beiden verknüpfte, nur, dass sie auf einmal fehlten.

Sie konnte sich kaum etwas schlimmeres vorstellen.

Hogwarts, das sie jahrelang geliebt hatte, in dem sie am liebsten alle ihre Ferien verbracht hätte, war nicht mehr dasselbe. Sie begann, sich dem Ende der Schulzeit entgegen zu sehnen.

Jahrelang hatte sie mit Furcht an jene letzten Wochen vor ihrem Abschluss gedacht. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, wie schwer es ihr fallen würde, loszulassen und sich einem neuen Lebensabschnitt zuzuwenden. Nun konnte sie es kaum erwarten, endlich zu gehen. Und die Zwillinge wiederzusehen.

Sie musste besonders oft an Fred denken, auch, wenn sie es zuerst gar nicht merkte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mal wieder darüber nachsann, wie sehr sie die beiden doch vermisste, schweiften ihre Gedanken früher oder später zu ihm ab und zu Dingen, die er getan hatte. Mit ihr, für sie. Sachen, die er gesagt hatte, Diskussionen, die sie geführt hatten, Scherze, die sie geteilt hatten. Und alles in ihr zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, so schrecklich vermisste sie ihn.

Seine Kette spendete ihr oft einen gewissen Trost, manchmal war es fast so, als wäre er da, wenn sie die Muschel mit ihrer Hand umfasste und an ihn dachte.

Es war ein Mittwochnachmittag, sie führte mal wieder Aufsicht über ihre Zweitklässler, die inzwischen ihr einziger Freudenschein waren.

Die Kette hatte sie abgenommen, damit sie die Muschel besser in ihren Händen hin und her gleiten lassen konnte und mit ihren Gedanken war sie wieder einmal tief in Erinnerungen versunken. Ein leises Summen lag in ihrem Ohr, aber sie ignorierte es, bemerkte es gar nicht.

Erst, als ein deutliches Räuspern neben ihr erklang, wandte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte direkt in Janes Gesicht. Und deutlich konnte sie ihre Gedanken vernehmen.

‚Die Arme, sie sieht so traurig aus. Bestimmt vermisst sie ihn schrecklich¡

Das tue ich, dachte Stefanie und es war der Moment, in dem sie mit Schrecken erkannte, dass sie sich in Fred verliebt hatte.

Sie starrte Jane mit großen Augen an und fragte sich, wann das passiert war und warum sie so blind gewesen war, es nicht zu merken, solange er noch da gewesen war. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selber, dass sie alle Chancen hatte verstreichen lassen, weil sie sich dessen einfach nicht bewusst gewesen war und fragte sich ein wenig verzweifelt, was sie nur tun sollte.

So merkte sie gar nicht, dass sie Janes Gedanken nicht mehr hörte, dass sie auch diese Türe verschlossen hatte.

„Äh, kannst du mir bitte mit diesen Hausaufgaben helfen?", riss Jane sie neuerlich aus ihren Überlegungen und hielt ihr irgendeinen Zaubertrankaufsatz hin. Stefanie legte die Kette auf den Tisch und nahm ihn entgegen, um ihn sich näher anzusehen. Sie war nur halb bei der Sache, während sie Jane erklärte, warum man gewisse Zutaten zerdrücken und andere zerschneiden musste, aber sobald das Mädchen wieder zurück auf seinen Platz gegangen war, seufzte Stefanie und ließ ihren Blick über die Kinder wandern.

Erst jetzt wurde sie sich dessen bewusst, dass sie die Kette abgelegt hatte, und dennoch nicht von ihren Gedanken überfordert wurde. Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte gezielt einen nach dem anderen an und wann immer sie das tat, konnte sie die Türe zu seinen Gedanken öﬀnen und sie lesen. Sie konnte sich aber jedes Mal wieder daraus zurückziehen und sich selbst vor ihnen verschließen.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie hatte das ganze Schuljahr damit zugebracht, zu versuchen, diese Fähigkeit unter Kontrolle zu bringen und nun hatte sie es endlich geschaﬀt und es gab niemanden, mit dem sie ihre Freude darüber teilen konnte.

Sie hätte den Zwillingen gerne einen Brief geschrieben, aber sie wusste, dass der niemals durch die Kontrolle kommen würde.

Das nächste Hosgmeadewochende kam und es war wohl kein Zufall, dass Stefanie genau an diesem Samstag Nachsitzen musste. Nicht, dass es sie sonderlich gestört hätte – Umbridge hatte sich wohl mehr Wehklagen erhoﬀt.

Da war allerdings noch eine andere, interessantere Sache an diesem Hogsmeadewochenende. Stefanie wusste wirklich nicht, woran es lag, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schienen plötzlich jede Menge Jungs mit ihr dorthin gehen zu wollen.

„Stell dir vor", erzählte sie Alicia am Abend, als sie schon im Schlafsaal saßen, „acht Jungs, nur heute! Sogar Roger Davies hat mich gefragt! ROGER! Er ist immerhin mein Ex! Was ist nur los mit denen? Ich hab doch gar keine neue Frisur und auch nicht plötzlich angefangen, Ausschnitte zu tragen..."

Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schlug die Decke zurück, sodass sie unter sie hineinkriechen konnte. „Ich kann nur mutmaßen", erwiderte Alicia, die einen neuen Hautpﬂegezabertrank ausprobiert hatte und deren Gesicht zentimeterdick mit einer ekelig aussehenden grünen Schicht bedeckt war, „aber ich würde darauf tippen, dass es mit den Zwillingen zusammenhängt."

„Warum sollte es das tun? Sie sind nicht einmal da."

„Eben. Sie sind nicht da. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass all diese Jungs schon die ganze Zeit mit dir ausgehen wollten, sich aber nicht getraut haben, weil Fred und George wie Wachhunde um dich herumgeschlichen sind. Ich meine … überleg nur, wie sie sich jedes Mal aufgeführt haben, wenn wirklich jemand gewagt hat, dich auszufragen."

Das war das letzte Mal beim Weihnachtsball passiert und bis darauf, dass sie Miles Bletchley einfach nicht ausstehen konnten, war es ihr nicht so schlimm vorgekommen. Dennoch legte sie ihre Stirn in Falten und musterte Alicia nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit jemandem ausgehen will, der sich vor Fred und George fürchtet." Davon abgesehen, dass sie im Moment sowieso mit niemandem ausgehen wollte, der nicht Fred war.

„Na, soweit ich das verstanden habe, musst du sowieso nachsitzen. Und… haben die beiden dir nicht zum Abschied irgendetwas in die Richtung gesagt, wie dass du nichts machen sollst, dass sie nicht gutheißen würden?"

Stefanie nickte und die Erinnerung brachte sie zum Grinsen. „Ja, damit haben sie, glaube ich, gemeint, dass ich meine Freundschaft mit Miles nicht erneuern soll."

Alicia hob eine Augenbraue und warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu, was, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Gesichtsmaske halb getrocknet war und durch die Bewegung der Braue zu bröckeln begann, ziemlich lustig aussah. „Darin scheiterst du bisher ziemlich gut."

Stefanie seufzte leise und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Tut mir Leid, ich weiß, es waren deine Augenbrauen."

„Ernsthaft Steph", mischte sich nun auch Angelina ein, die, wie immer in letzter Zeit, ziemlich schweigsam gewesen war. „Miles Bletchley ist es nicht wert, dass du dafür die Freundschaft zu den beiden riskierst. Du weißt gar nicht, was du an ihnen hast, oder wie wichtig du ihnen bist."

„Ich riskiere meine Freundschaft zu ihnen nicht, indem ich noch andere Freunde habe", wehrte Stefanie entschieden ab und fand, dass die Freundin wirklich übertrieb. „Miles ist doch kein Ungeheuer. Und ich kann gut mit euch allen befreundet sein. Zwar würde ich euch nicht zu selben Party einladen, aber trotzdem..."

Erstaunlicherweise war es nämlich niemand geringeres als Miles Bletchley, der es schaﬀte, den Schmerz in gewisser Art und Weise zu mindern.

„Es tut mir Leid", hatte er eines Tages, als sie im Zaubertrankunterricht nebeneinander arbeiteten, verkündet.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass die beiden weg sind, aber eigentlich will ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Alicia die Augenbrauen hab wachsen lassen."

Angelina, die ebenfalls am Tisch gestanden hatte, hatte aufgehorcht. „Na sowas, und das von einem Slytherin", hatte sie gespottet und er hatte genickt.

„Genau, ein Slytherin. Tut mir Leid, dass ich einer bin, aber so ist das nun einmal und lange wird es sowieso nicht mehr so sein. Ich will mich auch noch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mich hab mitreißen lassen…Quidditch kann teuﬂisch sein, wenn man es zulässt."

„Allerdings", hatte Stefanie gemurmelt und begonnen, ihren Trank umzurühren.

„Und deshalb", hatte er schließlich verkündet, „werd ich mir das letzte Spiel auch nicht ansehen."

Das hatte alle am Tisch einigermaßen überrascht, auch Stefanie. „Was?"

Das letzte Spiel nicht ansehen? Das alles entscheidende Spiel nicht ansehen? Das Spiel, in dem sich entscheiden würde, ob Slytherin oder Gryﬃndor den Pokal bekam?

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich sehs mir nicht an. Ihr spielt gegen Ravenclaw und wenn ihr gewinnt, habt ihr gewonnen. Wenn ihr verliert, dann haben wir gewonnen. Alle anderen Slytherins werden mit Freuden versuchen, Weasley fertig zu machen, aber ich werds mir nicht ansehen." Er hatte geseufzt. „Weils mir egal ist."

„Weil ihr letztens gegen Huﬄepuﬀ verloren habt", hatte Angelina es nicht lassen können, ihn zu erinnern, aber das hatte er ignoriert.

„Quidditch ist nicht alles", hatte er stattdessen gesagt und da hatte Stefanie ihm wirklich nur zustimmen können.

„Gut, dann sehen wir es uns zusammen nicht an", hatte sie entschieden und Angelina vor Schreck ihren Schöpfer fallen lassen.

„WAS?!"

An diesem Punkt war Snape auf sie aufmerksam geworden und hatte sie mit einem bösen Blick bedacht, aber oﬀenbar war die Anwesenheit von Miles in ihrer Konversation so schwerwiegend, dass er eine Ermahnung unterlassen hatte.

„Schrei nicht so… und tu nicht so, als wäre das von Bedeutung. Ihr gewinnt sowieso und ich… ich muss mir das nicht antun. Quidditch war nett anzusehen, als die Zwillinge noch spielten, aber ehrlich – so ein Trauerspiel wie letztens muss ich mir nicht ansehen und wenn ihr gewinnt, was ihr natürlich tun werdet, dann würd ich die beiden nur noch mehr vermissen. Deswegen sehr ich es mir nicht an."

Dazu hatte Angelina nur deshalb nichts gesagt, weil Snape sich bedrohlich genähert hatte.

Miles jedoch hatte gelächelt. „Gut, dann gehen wir stattdessen ein wenig im Schloss spazieren und gehen den Stoﬀ für die Prüfungen durch."

„Schöne Sache", hatte Angelina sich dann nicht mehr zurückhalten können. „Ihr zieht Lernen Quidditch vor? Seid ihr verrückt?"

„Sie sind verrückt, Miss Johnson, so wie Sie hier herumschreien", hatte Snape sie zurechtgewiesen. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryﬃndor und nun schweigen Sie."

Angelina hatte Miles einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, als wäre das seine Schuld, und sich für den Verlauf der restlichen Stunde geweigert, noch mit Stefanie zu sprechen.

Nachsitzen. Stefanie hatte sich schon öfters Nachsitzen eingefangen, aber sie musste selbst zugeben, dass es meistens sehr verdient gewesen war. Und wenn sie so darüber nachsann, hatte sie es auch dieses Mal verdient. Immerhin war sie mitbeteiligt daran gewesen, dass Montague in ein Verschwindekabinett gestopft worden war. Und wegen ihr war das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler nicht mehr betretbar. Nicht, dass Umbridge das wissen konnte, aber sie ging doch stark davon aus, dass sie es zumindest vermutete.

Wie erwartet, öﬀnete sich die Türe zu Umbridges Büro schon nach dem ersten Anklopfen. Stefanie bekreuzigte sich innerlich noch einmal und betete für innere Ruhe, damit sie der verhassten Lehrerin nicht doch noch die Meinung sagen würde.

„Ah, Miss Galen, wie schön, dass Sie es geschaﬀt haben", ﬂötete Umbridge, ohne sich von ihrem Bürostuhl zu erheben. Stattdessen deutete sie mit ihren rosarot manikürten Nägeln auf den Stuhl davor. „Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz." Sie lächelte sie süßlich an und Stefanie, die sich anhand dieser Falschheit gerne übergeben hätte, umfasste die Muschelkette, die sie immer noch trug, mit der Hand, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, während sie sich hinsetzte.

„Also, der Tag ist doch noch gekommen… Wissen Sie, ich habe sehr lange überlegt, was ich Sie denn schreiben lassen soll. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die Sie noch lernen und sich tief einprägen müssen." Ein weiteres, klebrig süßes Lächeln. „Heute fangen wir wohl einmal damit an: ‚Respekt, wem Respekt gebührt'."

Sie schob ihr ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder hin, die komischerweise nicht rosarot war. Stefanie fragte sich, ob es Umbridge wohl mehr freuen oder ärgern würde, wenn sie sie rosarot zaubern würde. Die Vorstellung brachte sie sogar zum Grinsen – ein Umstand, der Umbridge misstrauisch zu machen schien.

„Was ist so lustig, Miss Galen?", fragte sie und für einen Moment schwang ein Hauch von Nervosität, die nicht von dem süßen Klang verborgen werden konnte, in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Nichts, Professor Umbridge." Sie drückte die Muschel ein wenig fester, während sie nach der Feder griﬀ und sich schon einmal darauf gefasst machte, sich die Haut aufzuschneiden. Sie hatte am Vortag eine Stunde in der Bibliothek zugebracht, um einen Zauber zu ﬁnden, der sie gegen Schmerzen unempﬁndlicher machte, um das Nachsitzen besser durchzustehen. Sie hatte ihn angewendet, bevor sie den Raum betreten hatte und er würde wohl noch ein paar Stunden halten.

Chrm, chrm. „Nehmen Sie die Kette ab", forderte Umbridge sie auf, noch ehe sie den ersten Buchstaben geschrieben hatte.

Stefanie ließ die Feder, die sie gerade angesetzt hatte, wieder sinken und lockerte den Griﬀ ihrer anderen Hand um den Anhänger.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun?", fragte sie zurück hielt Umbridges Blick fest stand.

„Sie scheinen sich damit zu beruhigen und ich will nicht, dass Sie beruhigt sind. Das hier ist eine Strafe, sie soll so unangenehm wie möglich sein, sonst lernt man doch nichts daraus." Eines ihrer falschen Lächeln folgte und Stefanie erwiderte tonlos: „Sie wollen nicht, dass ich diese Kette abnehme."

„Doch, genau das will ich", machte Umbridge klar, ohne ihr Lächeln abzusetzen.

Also zuckte Stefanie mit den Achseln und nahm die Kette ab, um sie vor sich auf den Tisch zu legen. Sie konnte Umbridges Gedanken vor sich abschirmen, aber sie entschied, dass sie es nicht wollte. Also lenkte sie ihren Blick auf Umbridges Kopf und drang in ihre Gedanken ein.

Es war eigentlich wenig überraschend. Die Frau hasste Kinder wirklich. Über alles. Sie hasste eigentlich alles und jeden, der nicht bereit war, sich einer vermeintlichen Autorität zu beugen. Umbridge vergötterte nicht Fudge an sich, sondern die ultimative Unterordnung. Es wäre ihr egal gewesen, wer Minister war – es hätte wohl auch Voldemort persönlich sein können – und sie würde sich seinen Wünschen immer noch bereitwillig fügen. Nicht Begabung hatte sie in ihrer Karriere weitergebracht, sondern das Bedürfnis, der Obrigkeit zu gehorchen.

Aber das war eigentlich nichts, was Stefanie überraschte oder interessierte. Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach jenem Zauber, der auf den Schreibfedern lag, die Umbridge benutzte, um Schüler zu bestrafen. Und sie fand ihn.

Zwar konnte Stefanie keine Muster sehen, die Zauber hinterließen, aber wenn sie wusste, wie ein Zauber funktionierte, konnte sie damit arbeiten. Und nun wusste sie es.

Es war das Geräusch der Türe, dass sie dazu brachte, sich aus Umbridges Gedanken zurückzuziehen. „Professor Umbridge?"

Stefanie wandte sich leicht zur Seite, um den Fünftklässler aus Slytherin sehen zu können, der leicht nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

„Was gibt es denn?"

„Ich fürchte, im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler gab es eine Art… Explosion. Es tritt Gestank aus und verbreitet sich und wir wissen nicht, was wir tun sollen..."

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Stefanies Gesicht und sie gab sich gar nicht erst Mühe, es zu verbergen. Ob die Zwillinge das wohl beabsichtigt hatten? Oder war es nur eine unvorhergesehene Nebenwirkung des Zaubers, den sie dort installiert hatten? Auf jeden Fall sah es so aus, als würde Umbridge jetzt einen weiteren Korridor absperren müssen.

Umbridge gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, bevor sie sich sammelte und sagte: „Miss Galen, ich erwarte, dass Sie mit dem Schreiben fortfahren, bis ich zurück komme."

Dann verließ sie den Raum mit eiligen Schritten und Stefanie legte sich erst einmal die Kette wieder um den Hals, bevor sie in aller Ruhe ihren Zauberstab zog.

Sie war für einige Momente versucht, den Zauber auf der Feder so abzuändern, dass er Umbridges, anstellte des Schreibers, verletzte, aber entschied sich schlussendlich dagegen. Das würde sie nicht besser machen, als diese Kröte. Den Zauber ganz hinunter zu nehmen, erschien ihr auch nicht möglich, da die Feder dann nicht mehr schreiben würde können. So entschied sie sich schließlich für einen Mittelweg. Sie änderte die Quelle des Blutes zwar auf Umbridge, aber verzichtete darauf, dass deren Haut dafür verletzt wurde. So würde sie es nicht einmal merken.

Dann schrieb sie den Satz: ‚Respekt wem Respekt gebührt', einmal auf, bevor sie den Geminio-Zauber anwandte, um ihn zu vervielfachen, bevor sie aufstand und den Raum verließ. Sie hatte wirklich nicht vor, auf Umbridges Rückkehr zu warten. Ihre Schuldigkeit war getan.

Es war einer jener Momente, in denen sie gerne die Zwillinge bei sich gehabt hätte, um ihnen von ihrem Triumph zu berichten.

Zwei Flure weiter begegnete sie Angelina, die wohl gerade in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer gesessen hatte, um ihren Quidditchmasterplan auszuarbeiten. Stefanie erzählte ihr von dem Nachsitzen, aber Angelina, die seit dem Geburtstag der Zwillinge nicht mehr recht die Alte war, schien sich nicht angemessen darüber zu freuen.

„Ich hoﬀe, das gibt nicht noch mehr Ärger", sagte sie nur, was Stefanie dazu brachte, sich lieber auf die Suche nach dem Kern des Problems zu begeben, anstatt noch länger zu versuchen, die verdiente Anerkennung für ihre Leistung zu erhalten.

„Es wundert mich eigentlich, dass du George so wenig vermisst." Ziemlich plumb, aber da Angelina nicht wissen konnte, dass Stefanie sie am Astronomieturm gesehen und mit George am nächsten Tag darüber gesprochen hatte, musste sie es als harmlose Anmerkung ansehen. Und die war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihr ja ihre Gefühle anvertraut hatte, durchaus angebracht.

„Wieso?", fragte Angelina tonlos zurück und sah sie nicht an.

„Du weißt wieso."

„Nun…. Gibt wohl doch keinen Grund dazu." Sie ließ ihre verspannten Schultern kreisen und seufzte. „Ich... hätte sowieso nicht funktioniert. Das mit uns, meine ich."

„Ach, hattest du eine Kostprobe?", neckte Stefanie sie, die ja wusste, dass es die gegeben hatte.

Angelina schwieg und schien sehr erleichtert, als plötzlich zwei Erstklässler um die Ecke geschossen kamen und sich mit Zaubern bombardierten. Zum Glück waren es nur Erstklässler, die keine Zauber kannten, die ernsthaften Schaden anrichten konnten, aber Stefanie fühlte sich verpﬂichtet, sie zurechtzuweisen.

„Hey ihr! Zaubern in den Gängen ist verboten!"

Sie blieben stehen und einer öﬀnete schon den Mund, um eine freche Antwort zu geben, aber dann sah er ihr Abzeichen und erstarrte.

Stefanie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Uniformen, ehe sie sagte: „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Huﬄepuﬀ und fünf für Slytherin. Und das nächste Mal sind es zehn, weil es sich verdoppelt, wenn man nichts aus Strafen lernt."

Mit kleinlauten Mienen verzogen die beiden sich und Stefanie grinste. „An dieses Punkteabziehen kann man sich echt gewöhnen. Und Strafarbeiten erteilen macht auch ziemlich viel Spaß…. Aber weißt du, dass ich noch nie jemandem Punkte gegeben habe?"

„Ach nein?" Froh darüber, vom Thema abgekommen zu sein, ging Angelina voll darauf ein. „Dabei hättest du viele Gelegenheiten gehabt… Zehn Punkte für Gryﬃndor, weil ich heute in Zaubertränke keinen Abzug bekommen habe, obwohl er nahe dran war… oder fünfzig für die Zwillinge, weil sie dafür gesorgt haben, dass Umbridge keine ruhige Minute hat…"

In diesem Moment sauste Peeves an ihnen vorbei, in den Händen einige oﬀene Fässer Tinte, die er an die Wände feuerte, sodass sie herrlich viel blaue Farbe und Glassplitter hinterließen.

„Das meine ich", keuchte Angelina, als sie sich ducken mussten, um nicht getroﬀen zu werden. Sie kicherte. „Du hast Farbe im Gesicht."

„Na da redet die Richtige, du siehst aus wie eine Blaubeere."

Sie reinigten sich rasch mit dem Zauberstab, die Wände ließen sie so, wie sie waren.

„Oh, Malfoy!", rief Angelina entzückt, als sie ihn im Treppenhaus trafen. „Peeves beschmutzt die Korridore im dritten Stock. Nur, damit das jemand weiß, der es an die richtige Person weiterleiten kann…"

Sie grinste hämisch, während er nicht gerade erfreut aussah, aber auch nichts dagegen sagte.

Das letzte Quidditchspiel der Saison, und auch Stefanies letzte Spiel in Hogwarts, sollte am letzten Maiwochenende stattﬁnden, knapp vor den Prüfungen. Die Zeit dahin war gepﬂastert vom ständigen Wiederholen des Stoﬀes und Lernens, Übens von Zauberstabbewegungen und ähnlichen Dingen.

„Ganz ehrlich", maulte Alicia, die mächtige Probleme damit hatte, zu trainieren und zu lernen, „Ich hab nur so wenig Fächer, aber ich hab trotzdem das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht schaﬀen werde."

„Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit bis zu den Prüfungen", tröstete Stefanie sie. „Also nicht verzweifeln."

„Wenn wir dieses Spiel gewinnen, dann verzweiﬂe ich nicht. Aber wenn wir es verlieren, dann war alles Training umsonst und ich hätte die Zeit lieber anders genutzt!"

„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!", zischte Angelina, die unglaublich nervös wegen des Spiels war. „Es sind nur deine UTZs! Und das hier ist Quidditch!"

Alicia und Stefanie lachten, und Angelina, die es nicht ernst gemeint hatte, stimmte mit ein. „Also, nachdem du", damit meine sie Stefanie, „dir das Spiel morgen nicht ansehen wirst, kannst du ja meine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke kontrollieren."

Stefanie hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ach komm schon, kontrollieren, nicht mal ganz machen! Bitte! Wenn wir gewinnen, verzeih ich dir auch, dass du nicht zusehen wirst."

„Ich nicht", verkündete Alicia, und begann, einen Schokofrosch, den sie noch von Ostern hatte, auszupacken.

Stefanie, die der Frosch an ihren Geburtstag erinnerte, seufzte. Am 18. April hatten die beiden auch für sie eine winzige Party veranstaltet und zwar im Schlafsaal. Eine Unterwäschenparty, denn sie hatten ihr Unterwäsche geschenkt, war aber von Kyra und Patricia unterbrochen worden.

Mariechen hatte Stefanie zum 18. Geburtstag ein hübsches Paar hochhakelige Sandalen für den Sommer geschenkt, angeblich Markenschuhe, aber damit kannte Stefanie sich nicht aus. Von ihren Eltern, die mit diesem Geburtstag ihre Muggelvolljährigkeit feierten, hatte sie ebenfalls teure Geschenke bekommen. Eine Tasche von Louis Vuitton – angeblich sehr teuer –, die Zusicherung, sie würden ihr den Führerschein bezahlen, obwohl Stefanie noch nicht wusste, ob sie den überhaupt machen wollte, und ziemlich viel Geld. Natürlich – ihre Eltern konnten ja nicht wissen, was ihr so geﬁel, sahen sie sie doch viel zu selten.

Enttäuschend war jedoch gewesen, dass der Brief der Zwillinge, sofern sie einen geschickt hatten, nicht durch Umbridges Kontrolle gekommen war. Sie war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden zumindest wussten, dass sie Geburtstag gehabt hatte. Vielleicht hatten sie auch gar nicht erst versucht, eine Karte zu schicken und hoben sich das für die Ferien auf.

Wie dem auch sein mochte, ihr Geburtstag lag nun schon weit über einen Monat zurück und vor ihnen lagen die Prüfungen. Und natürlich dieses Quidditchspiel.

„Ich verzeihe dir nicht", wiederholte Alicia und biss dem Frosch den Kopf ab. „Außer ich schaﬀe alle meine UTZs, werde Journalistin und heirate Oliver." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und schluckte herunter, ehe sie, dieses Mal ohne vollen Mund, weiter sprach. „Und dann wirst du nicht meine Trauzeugin, die wird nämlich Angelina. Aber du wirst zumindest eingeladen."

„Was hab ich denn damit zu tun, ob du deine UTZs schaﬀst und Oliver heiratest?"

„Ich will damit nur sagen, dass mein Glück von Quidditch abhängt", erklärte sie ungeduldig und Angelina beugte sich schmunzelnd über ihren Trainingsplan.

„Gut gesagt."

Am Tag des Spiels war die Hölle los. Schon als sie in die Große Halle traten, wurden sie von jubelnden Menschen empfangen. Der ganze Gryﬃndortisch trug rot-golden, der Ravenclawtisch trug blau und Huﬄepuﬀ und Slytherin zeigten ihre Farben nicht deutlich genug, aber Stefanie vermutete, dass zumindest die Slytherins gegen Gryﬃndor waren.

Nach dem Essen begannen die Schüler in Massen hinaus zum Quidditchfeld zu strömen, aber Stefanie hatte keine Eile. In aller Ruhe schmierte sie Marmelade auf ihren Toast und sah hoﬀnungsvoll in die Luft, als würde gleich eine Eule kommen, und ihr einen Brief von den Zwillingen bringen. Aber die einzige Eule, die angeﬂogen kam, brachte ihr den Tagespropheten und den wollte sie jetzt nicht lesen.

Nach einer halben Stunde stand sie vom Tisch auf und sah sich in der leeren Halle um. Niemand war hier, alle waren hinaus zum Spiel gegangen. Noch nie war sie im Schloss gewesen, wenn es so leer war.

Aber sie war nicht lange allein. Kaum hatte sie ihren Fuß auf die erste Treppenstufe gesetzt, hörte sie von hinten jemanden ihren Namen rufen. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Miles.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd.

„Hi, ich dachte schon, du wärst doch zum Spiel gegangen."

Er kam auf sie zu und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, das bin ich nicht."

Unter seinem Arm trug er einen Haufen Bücher und einige lose Blätter Pergament. „Willst du in die Bibliothek gehen?", fragte er und weil sie ja lernen wollten, nickte sie.

„Ja, gehen wir dahin."

Also gingen sie durch das Schloss, das so verlassen und ruhig dalag, hinauf in die Bibliothek. Auch diese war leer, obwohl Madam Pince dort war, doch sie war so vertieft in ihre Unterlagen, dass sie nicht einmal aufblickte, als sie kamen.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster und Stefanie zog ein paar Notizen aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht aus ihrem Beutel, weil sie sonst nichts mit genommen hatte. Ihre Tasche lag oben auf ihrem Bett, sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, sie schon zum Frühstück mitzubringen.

„Also…wegen dem Seidenglattenhaargel.. er hat gemeint, dass das eher nur drankommt, wenn man eine Prüferin hat", murmelte Miles und blätterte in seinen Notizen herum.

„Ja, aber es ist eh nicht so schwer. Getrockneter Doxymist … das ist keine Zutat, die man vergessen könnte", erwiderte sie grinsend und ertappte sich dabei, wie ihr Blick zum Fenster hinaus wanderte, wo sie hinab auf die Ländereien blicken konnte. Bald würden diese Wiesen sommerlich grün sein, es würde warm genug sein, um im See zu baden und die Riesenkrake würde sich blicken lassen, um sich zu sonnen.

Und die Zwillinge wären nicht da, um sie zu kitzeln, sie wären nicht da, um sich in der Sonne zu entspannen und sie wären auch nicht da, um mit ihr den Schulabschluss zu feiern.

Rasch wandte sie ihren Blick ab und schluckte. Miles sah sie an, als wäre ihm das nicht entgangen, und seufzte.

„So schlimm?"

„Schlimmer", sagte sie leise und stützte ihre Kinn in ihrer Hand auf. „Es ist einfach nicht dasselbe, ohne die beiden. Ich… während meiner ganzen Schulzeit wusste ich, irgendwann würde ich das Schloss verlassen, aber ich habe… ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, hier ohne die beiden zu sein. Und jetzt will ich gar nicht mehr hier sein, weil es nicht mehr dasselbe ist. Was bringt mir schönes Wetter, wenn sie nicht dabei sind, um es mit mir zu genießen? Und lustig ist es auch nicht mehr, seit sie fort sind…" Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich ein wenig. „Obwohl sich alle sehr viel Mühe geben, es Umbridge zu zeigen."

Miles nickte, als würde er das verstehen, obwohl er keine Ahnung haben konnte, wie es ihr ging. Aber dann sagte er: „Es sind nicht die Orte, die uns eine schöne Zeit bereiten, sondern die Menschen, mit denen wir Zeit an den Orten verbringen." Sein Blick wanderte an ihr vorbei, obwohl dort eigentlich nur Bücher sein konnten, und er sah eine Weile dorthin. „Aber die Zeit bleibt nicht stehen. Menschen verändern sich, Orte verändern sich…" Er seufzte. „Als ich das erste Mal seit langem wieder zu meinem Großvater ging, war alles anders, weil meine Großmutter nicht mehr da war. Es war derselbe Ort, aber es war nicht mehr dasselbe. Weil sie nicht mehr da war, aber auch, weil ich nicht mehr derselbe war. Ich war kein kleines Kind mehr, sondern mehr oder weniger erwachsen. So ist das eben…" Nachdenklich fuhr er mit seiner Hand über den Umschlag seines Zaubertränkebuches. „Und ich behalte diese Orte lieber so in Erinnerung, wie sie damals waren, anstatt sie als das zu sehen, das sie heute sind. Das würde ich dir auch raten. Wenn du dich an Hogwarts erinnerst, dann denk nicht an diese letzten, einsamen Tage, sondern an die Jahre, die du mit ihnen dort verbracht hast."

Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, wandte er sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu und begann, lautlos zu lernen. Stefanie sah ihn sehr lange an und dachte über seine Worte nach. Dann tat sie es ihm gleich.

„Hörst du das?", fragte Miles nach einer Weile und Stefanie blickte auf. Ihre Ohren spitzen musste sie nicht, denn es war sowieso so leise in der Bibliothek, dass sie alles hören konnte, was er hörte. Und tatsächlich hörte sie etwas. Von der Ferne drangen Schlachtgesänge zu ihnen herauf.

„Weasley ist unser King,

Weasley ist unser King,

ließ keinen Quaﬀel durch den Ring,

Weasley ist unser King…"

„Tut mir Leid, aber du siehst, ich singe nicht mit", sagte Miles und schaﬀte es nicht, zu lächeln, weil Slytherin nun vermutlich den Pokal gewonnen hatte. Stefanie seufzte.

„Macht doch nichts, so ist das eben."

„Weasley fängt doch jedes Ding,

Hütet nämlich jeden Ring,

Und wir Gryﬃndors nun sing':

Wesaley ist unser King."

Stefanie hob ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sah Miles überrascht an. „Hörst du…was die singen?"

Er kniﬀ seine Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich nun genauer auf die Worte, und nicht nur die Melodie.

„Weasley ist unser King,

Weasley ist unser King,

Ließ keinen Quaﬀel durch den Ring,

Weasley ist unser King…"

„Ich glaub… ich glaub…. Das singen gar keine Slytherins", stellte er fest und Erstaunen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. „Meine Güte, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht…"

„Dann hat Gryﬃndor gewonnen!", rief Stefanie laut aus und hielt sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund, weil ihr einﬁel, wo sie waren. Kichern stieg in ihr hoch, einfach, weil sie sich irgendwie doch darüber freute. „Kaum zu glauben", gluckste sie schließlich und er lächelte.

„Ich glaubs irgendwie auch nicht…aber meinen Glückwünsch auf jeden Fall…"

„Ich glaub ich…ich geh mal und seh nach, wies aussieht, okay?", fragte sie und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Er nickte.

„Klar, viel Spaß beim Feiern."

„Danke."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie verließ eilends die Bibliothek und hastete hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wurde sie von einer Horde feiernder Gryﬃndors empfangen.

„Wir haben es geschaﬀt!", rief Angelina, als sie sie sah und stürzte sich auf sie. „WIR HABEN GEWONNEN!"

„Gratuliere!", lachte Stefanie und umarmte sie. „Super!"

„Ja, Ginny hat den Schnatz gefangen! Und Ron…Ron war spitze, er hat nur einen einzigen Ball durchgelassen! Ich wusste, dass er es draufhat. Ich wusste es!"

„Ihr alle habt es drauf", stand Stefanie ihr zu und löste sich von ihr. „Das habt ihr sicher super gemacht!"

„Ja." Sie strahlte. „Und, wie war mein Aufsatz in Zaubertränke?"

„Dein…äh…." Ach ja, ﬁel ihr ein und sie wurde rot. Da war ja noch was.


	106. UTZs

**105\. UTZs**

Ihre Prüfungen standen an. Es war anders, als damals, bei ihren ZAGs. Niemandem wurde mehr schlecht, keiner ﬁel mehr in Ohnmacht und natürlich erwachte auch niemand mehr voller Furunkeln, denn die Zwillinge waren nicht mehr da, um Pustelpulver in Pyjamas zu streuen.

Dafür war die Anspannung auf andere Art und Weise spürbar. Auf merkwürdige Weise, zugegebenermaßen, aber sie war zu spüren.

Die einen waren gereizt und nutzten jede Gelegenheit, um jemanden anzuschreien. So zog Audrey Leaf, die Vertrauensschülerin aus Ravenclaw, allein in der Woche vor den Prüfungen, teilweise unschuldigen Schülern, die nur zur falschen Zeit laut gewesen waren, über 200 Punkte ab.

Ein paar andere, die das nicht konnten, wurden ihre Nervosität los, indem sie praktisch die ganze Zeit lang weinten, dauernd in Tränen ausbrachen und sich schließlich im Krankenﬂügel behandeln lassen mussten.

Aber dann gab es wieder andere, die viel netter waren, als normalerweise. Kyra beispielsweise, mit der Stefanie nie viel zu tun gehabt hatte, war plötzlich so freundlich und zuvorkommend, als wäre sie ein neuer Mensch.

Fiel jemandem etwas herunter, so half sie ihm sofort dabei, es zu reparieren oder aufzusammeln, wo sie sonst einfach weitergegangen war. Brauchte jemand anderweitig Hilfe, bot sie sich sofort an und gab sogar Fünftklässlern, deren ZAGs anstanden, Nachhilfe.

„Vermutlich macht sie das nur, weil sie so den Stoﬀ auch durchgehen kann", mutmaßte Alicia, bei der sich die Nervosität wieder anders nach außen trat. Sie zitterte die ganze Zeit, schlief schlecht und hatte keinen Hunger mehr.

Angelina baute ihre Anspannung durch noch mehr Sport ab und schleppte Stefanie mit. Aus einer Runde um den See waren inzwischen schon zwei geworden, aber weil Stefanie das Gefühl hatte, die Bewegung als Ausgleich zum Lernen zu brauchen, war sie dankbar dafür.

Wenigstens waren die Siebtklässler schon erfahren genug, um sich nicht mehr auf all das gehirnstimulierende Zeug einzulassen, das es auf dem Hogwarts-Schwarzmarkt gab und hauptsächlich an Fünftklässler verkauft wurde, die zum ersten Mal so eine Prüfung hatten und noch nicht wussten, dass das meiste nur Fälschungen waren. Stefanie beschlagnahmte so einiges, weil sie wusste, wo die beliebten Umschlagplätze für den regen Handel waren.

In diesem Jahr waren Baruﬃos Gehirnelixier und falsches Drachenklauenpulver besonders beliebt und Stefanie gab einem Ravenclaw, den sie dreimal dabei erwischte, wie er das Zeug verkaufen wollte, schließlich eine Strafarbeit (sie fand, dass die Toiletten im zweiten Stock schon viel zu lange nicht mehr geputzt worden waren…).

Ein paar Tage vor den Prüfungen gab McGonagall ihnen schließlich ihre Termine.

„Sie erinnern sich vielleicht noch, dass Sie bei Ihren ZAGs auf zwei Wochen verteilt Ihre Prüfungen hatten. Nun, damals hatten Sie im Durchschnitt zehn Fächer, heute sind es maximal fünf, wenn ich das richtig sehe."

Damit meinte sie unter anderem Stefanie, die ein schwaches Lächeln zustande brachte.

„Tatsächlich sind die Termine trotzdem auf zwei Wochen verteilt, weil beinahe jedes Fach von irgendjemandem gewählt wurden. Damit sich diese nicht mit den ZAG-Prüfungen überschneiden, sehen die Termine wie folgt aus: Zaubertränke nächsten Montag, Zauberkunst am Dienstag, Verwandlung am Mittwoch, am Donnerstag haben sie wohl frei, weil niemand Geschichte der Zauberei weiter belegt hat, am Freitag dann Kräuterkunde und am Montag Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste….."

Länger hörte Stefanie nicht mehr zu, ihre Fächer waren alle bereits genannt wurden und sie musste zugeben, dass sie nicht unglücklich darüber war, dieses Mal nicht zwei Wochen lang bibbern und zittern zu müssen.

„Ach Mensch", maulte Alicia. „Ich hab ernsthaft Mittwochs, Montags und Donnerstags Prüfung. Was ist denn das für eine Veräppelung?"

„Tja, da hätte wohl jemand kein Wahrsagen weiter gehen sollen", unkte Stefanie und Alicia verdrehte die Augen.

„Der neue Lehrer ist echt Klasse. Firenze weiß, was er sagt."

Firenze, ein Zentaur, war der neue Lehrer in Wahrsagen, seit Umbridge durch ihre Unterrichtsinspektionen dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Trelawney nicht mehr unterrichten durfte. Nachdem ihr Plan sie voll und ganz loszuwerden, an Dumbledore gescheitert war, der Trelawney erlaubt hatte, weiterhin in Hogwarts zu wohnen, war Umbridge sehr darauf bedacht, es nicht noch einmal zu solch einer Szene kommen zu lassen, was vermutlich der Grund dafür war, dass Hagrid noch nicht rausgeschmissen worden war.

„Schon, aber ist das Trost genug, um so lange Prüfungen zu haben?"

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „So hab ich wenigstens genug Zeit, um zu lernen. Du hingegen bekommst ja alles nacheinander aufgedrückt…"

„Und habs schnell hinter mir. Ich werde lachen, wenn ich am Montag meine letzte Prüfung hatte…."

Aber bis dahin lachte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie alle vergruben sich in ihre Unterlagen und verbrachten den ganzen Tag damit, zu lernen. Niemand machte sich überhaupt die Mühe, zumindest an die frische Luft zu gehen, um dort zu üben, denn das hätte ja fünf wertvolle Minuten gekostet und auch der Gang zur Toilette wurde vermieden, sofern es ging. Patricia verbrachte angeblich drei Stunden auf der Toilette, weil sie sich nicht die Zeit hatte nehmen wollen, wieder zurück zu gehen.

Am Abend vor dem ersten Prüfungstag erreichten die Prüfer das Schloss. Es waren dieselben, wie schon beim letzten Mal, nur wieder zwei Jahre älter geworden.

Umbridge eskortierte sie durch die Große Halle – Professor Tofty, Professor Marchbanks und die anderen – und brachte sie dann ins Lehrerzimmer.

Angelina, Alicia und Stefanie warfen sich angespannte Blicke zu, während Lee grinste.

„Morgen hab ich noch genug Zeit, um den Stoﬀ für Verwandlung durchzugehen", erklärte er und streckte sich behaglich. „Ich hab immerhin kein Zaubertränke gewählt." Und leise fügte er hinzu: „Bin ja nicht verrückt."

Auch Stefanie und Angelina kamen sich ein bisschen verrückt vor, als sie am Abend vor dem Kamin saßen und die Blicke nicht von den Büchern reißen konnten.

„Himmel!", rief Angelina plötzlich und wurde blass. „Den verdammten Wolfsbanntrank wollte ich mir auch noch ansehen! Der ist so kniﬄig…"

Stefanie nickte. Es war einer der schwierigsten Tränke, die sie je gelernt hatten und sie hatten ihn auch erst vor etwa einem Monat in Angriﬀ genommen. Sie sah die Chancen, dass er drankommen würde, ziemlich gut, weil er wirklich höchstes Niveau verlangte.

„Und was ist", jammerte Angelina inzwischen weiter, „wenn irgendwas aus der ersten Klasse drankommt? Die hab ich mir nicht mehr alle extra angesehen…"

„Die kommen sicher nicht", beruhigte Stefanie sie. „Es ist eine Prüfung, die uns auf einem hohen Niveau prüft. Es kommen nur Sachen aus diesem und letztem Jahr. Keine Panik also…"

Aber Angelina hatte trotzdem Panik und auch Stefanie hätte die gehabt, hätte sie sich keinen Anti-Nervositätszauber verpasst. (Natürlich hätte sie ihren Freunden anbieten können, ihnen den Spruch zu verraten, aber ihre Empathie reichte nicht aus, um überhaupt daran zu denken, dass andere es auch nötig haben könnten). Nun blätterte sie seelenruhig durch Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene und las sich noch einmal die schwierigeren Rezepte durch, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch alles in ihrem Kopf hatte.

Sie ließ sich nicht einmal von dem leisen Gemurmel ihrer Freundin stören, die die Zutaten für den Wolfsbanntrank durchging.

„Ich wette, der kommt dran…"

„Ich geh sicher nicht Zaubertränke weiter", piepste ein kleiner Drittklässler, der sie schon eine Weile beobachtete.

„Habt ihr Snape echt sieben Jahre lang ausgehalten?"

„Sei leiser Kleiner, ich muss mich konzentrieren", sagte Angelina mit schneidender Stimme und er verstummte, ehe er grinsend wegging und begann, mit einem Fangzähnigen Frisbee herumzuspielen, bis Hermine, die am nächsten Tag ihre ZAG-Prüfung in Zauberkunst haben würde, es ihm wegnahm.

Am nächsten Morgen war das Frühstück furchtbar. Stefanie hatte das Gefühl, sie könnte nichts essen, und auch das Joggen zuvor war eine Qual gewesen.

Als sie endlich gehen durften, um vor der Halle zu warten, war sie beinahe erleichtert und noch erleichterter war sie, als die wenigen Siebtklässler aufgerufen wurden, um ihre theoretische Prüfung in Zaubertränke abzulegen.

Stefanie saß neben Angelina und Miles, und wünschte beiden viel Glück, ehe sie ihre Prüfungsbögen bekamen.

Sofort durchströmte sie Erleichterung und sie konnte es kaum erwarten mit dem Schreiben zu beginnen, als sie noch am Lesen der Fragen war. Sie waren alle durchaus machbar, auch, wenn ein paar eine etwas ausführlichere Beschreibung verlangten.

Und tatsächlich fand sich auch eine Frage zu Seidenglattem Haargel, was Stefanie grinsen ließ.

Als sie nach zwei Stunden ihre Fragebögen abgaben, grinste Angelina sie erleichtert an und reckte beide Daumen in die Höhe.

„Geschaﬀt! Wenn der heutige Nachmittag vorbei ist, hab ich ein Viertel hinter mir!"

„Ein Fünftel…", verbesserte Stefanie sie. Angelina klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. „Immerhin, die Fünftklässler haben dann erst ein Zehntel hinter sich."

Das leuchtete ein und beruhigte irgendwie, auch, wenn weder Angelina, noch Stefanie während des Mittagessens ihre Blicke von dem Zaubertrankbuch lösen konnten.

„Ich wette, der Trank kommt", murmelte Angelina, während Alicia die Augen verdrehte.

Als sie dann aufstanden, um zur Prüfung zu gehen, winkte sie ihnen nach. „Viel Spaß! Ich geh jetzt lernen!" Sie lachte ein wenig schadenfroh, aber keine der beiden hatte die Kraft etwas dagegen zu sagen. Stattdessen stiegen sie mit klammem Gefühl hinunter zu den Kerkern, wo die anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang schon warteten. Alle sahen angespannt und nervös aus und die meisten hatten ihre Gesichter hinter den Büchern verborgen, um die letzten Minuten noch zu nutzen.

„Ich wette, der Wolfsbanntrank kommt", nuschelte irgendjemand und Angelina nickte heftig. „Ich auch!"

Und die beiden hatten Recht. Es war tatsächlich der höchst komplizierte und sehr anspruchsvolle Wolfsbanntrank, den sie unter den wachsamen Augen des Prüfers brauen mussten, aber da sie alle irgendwie geahnt hatten, dass dieser Trank geprüft werden würde, hatten sich die meisten ihn sehr genau angesehen und so auch Stefanie.

Obwohl ihre Hände leicht zitterten, als sie ihn umrührte, glaubte sie, sie hätte ihn ziemlich gut hinbekommen, als sie ein Probeﬂäschchen abgab. Zumindest besser als so manch anderer, wie sie an der Farbe des Rauchs, der aus den Kesseln stieg, feststellen konnte.

„Oh Gott, ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so froh!", verkündete Angelina, als sie hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, um sich ihre Zauberkunstunterlagen genau durchzulesen. „Noch nie! Damit haben wirs geschaﬀt! Die schwierigste Prüfung ist vorbei!"

Stefanie grinste. „Naja, ich glaube, dass Zauberkunst und Verwandlung auch nicht unbedingt ohne sein werden… nur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird einfach, weil wir in der DA waren."

„Das stimmt", nickte Angelina gut gelaunt. „Umbridge wird Augen machen…die alte Kiste…"

„Sabberhexe", ergänzte Stefanie und lachend stiegen sie durch das Portraitloch.

„Und, wie wars?", fragten Alicia und Lee sofort.

„War okay. Und jetzt brauche ich viel Ruhe…Zauberkunst…wo sind nur diese Unterlagen wieder hin…?"

Die theoretische Zauberkunstprüfung verlief gut, bei der Praktischen dann wurden richtig kniﬄige Sachen gefragt. Stefanie musste drei Tassen, auf denen Bilder zu sehen waren, mit dem Proteus-Zauber, mit dem Hermine auch die Galleonen der DA belegt hatte, belegen, und dann eine der Tassen unsichtbar machen, sodass sie am Ende keine der drei mehr fanden, weil der Zauber funktioniert hatte.

Danach musste sie nur noch eine Katze mit dem Desillusionierungszauber belegen und wieder sichtbar machen.

„Naja, das war wenig zufriedenstellend", murrte Angelina, als sie am Abend wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und für Verwandlung lernten.

„Ich hab meinen Hund nicht ganz unsichtbar bekommen und das Schlimmste war, dass ich ihn dann versehentlich in eine Ratte verwandelt habe, statt wieder sichtbar zu machen."

Sie seufzte tief, aber konzentrierte sich dann doch auf Verwandlung.

„Was hast du da?", fragte Stefanie interessiert, als Alicia ein herzförmiges Papierchen ansah.

„Das?" Sie wurde rot. „Ähm… das ist… na gut", gab sie dann auf. „Das ist ein 'Ich liebe dich – Alles Gute' – Brief von Oliver."

„Ist ja süß", seufzte Angelina und sah wehmütig auf das Herz. „Ich will auch sowas haben…"

„Jaaaah… mir würd ein ‚Du schaﬀst das – Kuss' ja auch reichen", murmelte Stefanie und sofort sahen die beiden sie neugierig an.

„Ach…ein Kuss? Von wem denn?" und „Haben wir da was verpasst?", kamen aus ihren Mündern und Stefanie wurde ein wenig rot, weil sie das nicht hatte sagen wollen. Es stimmte ja nicht einmal richtig – sie hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, es war einfach aus ihrem Mund gekommen.

„Von niemand bestimmtem", sagte sie ausweichend und als die beiden entsetzt dreinblickten, winkte sie rasch ab. „Ich meine… es gibt schon ein paar, vor denen ich jetzt nicht weglaufen würde, wenn sie mich küssen wollten, aber das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ich jeden x-beliebigen nehme... so verzweifelt bin ich dann doch nicht..."

Sie hatte es mit dieser Aussage nicht unbedingt besser gemacht, aber Alicia und Angelina kannten sie schon zu lange, um jede daher gesagte Äußerung ernst zu nehmen und schmunzelten nur.

In Verwandlung trat auch Lee an und er beschwerte sich während des ganzen Mittagessens darüber, dass die Theorie viel zu hart gefragt worden war.

Bei der praktischen Prüfung musste Stefanie einen Waschbären in einen Koalabären verwandeln, einen Tisch in einen Hund und sich selbst in eine Katze, aber nicht als Animagus, sondern mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Damit hatte Stefanie mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht, während Angelina sogar nur noch eine einzige fehlte.

„Das nenn ich ein tolles Gefühl", murmelte sie zufrieden und streckte sich. „Vier Tage frei und am Montag Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, was eh geschenkt ist, weil wir alles können."

Stefanie, die am Freitag noch Kräuterkunde hatte, sah das ein wenig anders, aber nutzte den freien Donnerstag, um sich ausreichend darauf vorzubereiten.

Die tatsächlichen Prüfungen in Kräuterkunde stellten sich als leicht heraus. All die schwierigen Dinge, mit denen sie gerechnet hatte, wurden nicht einmal geprüft, zumindest nicht in der Praxis.

So konnte sie sich am Wochenende voll und ganz auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste konzentrieren und das war ein gutes Gefühl.

„Manchmal glaub ich, ich kann es nicht erwarten, bis all das hier vorbei ist", murmelte Angelina, als sie am Sonntagnachmittag in der Sonne lagen. „Aber dann bin ich mir wieder sicher, dass ich all das unglaublich vermissen werde."

„Nicht nur du", seufzte Stefanie und rollte sich auf den Bauch. „Ich werd es auch vermissen. Es ist… einfach unsere Zuhause geworden und wir unsere Familie." Nur, dass die wichtigsten Mitglieder fehlten, weswegen sie bereits die Tage zählte, bis sie endlich nach London gehen konnte.

„Und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich dich jede Woche besuchen werde… Alicia allerdings nicht, dafür müsste ich ja immer irgendwohin, keine Ahnung, wo Oliver immer so spielt", fügte Angelina grinsend hinzu und Stefanie lächelte.

„Ich weiß noch gar nicht, wo ich wohnen werde… und du? Schon Pläne?"

„Was Konkreteres? Ja, nämlich sicher nicht ins Ministerium." Sie seufzte. „Ich hab mir überlegt was mit Quidditch zu machen…", sagte sie dann langsam. „Aber mal sehen, ob mich ein Verein nehmen wird."

„Warum denn nicht? Du bist gut", sagte Stefanie sofort. „Und du hast auch Referenzen, ich meine, du warst Kapitänin und dein Team hat gewonnen. Das macht sich gut auf jedem Bewerbungsschreiben."

Angelina grinste ein wenig. „Danke. Aber mal sehen, vermutlich wird daraus eh nichts…"

Und sie beugte sich wieder über ihre Aufzeichnungen und versank in Schweigen.

Bei der theoretischen Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war Umbridge nicht anwesend. Dafür sah sie ihnen bei der Praktischen zu und war vermutlich erstaunt darüber, wie viel sie doch konnten. Es machte auch ziemlich viel Spaß all das, was sie im Unterricht nie durften, nun doch zu tun und der Prüfer zeigte sich sehr beeindruckt, als Stefanie einen wunderbaren Patronus hervorbrachte. Generell schaﬀten diesen Zauber alle, die in der DA gewesen waren .

Das einzige, das weniger schön war, war die Tatsache, dass Umbridge, als Stefanie nach der Prüfung an ihr vorbei ging, breit lächelnd sagte: „Cornelius wird sich freuen, zu hören, wie viel Sie in meinem Unterricht gelernt haben. Und das ohne jede Praxis."

„Sie wissen sehr gut, dass wir das nicht in Ihrem Unterricht gelernt haben", sagte Stefanie kühl und würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr.

Aber damit war ihre letzte Prüfung vorbei. Sie hatte es geschaﬀt – sie hatte ihre UTZs hinter sich gebracht und nun lagen ein paar herrliche letzte Tage vor ihr, die nur halb so schön sein würden, wie sie es mit den Zwillingen gewesen wären.

Dennoch, die meisten anderen mussten noch zittern, viele hatten erst am Freitag ihre letzte Prüfung, während sie sich schon vollkommen entspannen konnte, genau wie Angelina.

Zusammen sonnten sie sich am See, spielten Zauberschnippschnapp oder sprachen über ihre Zukunftspläne.

Appropos Zukunft – das war die Prüfung, die Alicia noch sehr beschäftigte.

„Ich hasse Wahrsagen", knurrte sie, als die beiden laut über einen Witz Lees gelacht hatten. „Wenn ich das nicht hätte, könnte ich mich auch schon entspannen."

„Nanana…wie war das mit Firenze?", erkundigte Stefanie sich ein wenig schadenfroh am Dienstag Abend und Alicia schnaubte. „Ach, sei leise…"

Doch am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages hatte auch sie es geschaﬀt und erzählte ihnen gut gelaunt von ihrer Prüfung.

„Ich hab einfach genau das erzählt, was er uns immer gesagt hat und die waren schwer beeindruckt…"

„Ja, weil sie kein Wort verstanden haben", witzelte Stefanie und nahm sich eine Hand voll Bertie Botts Bohnen, die Katie Bell Alicia geschenkt hatte, weil sie ihre letzte Prüfung hinter sich hatte.

„Nein, weil ich einfach so geniales Zeug geredet hab", verbesserte Alicia sie und ließ sich zufrieden seufzend in ihren Stuhl sinken.

„Das wars. Wir sind fertig. Nie mehr Schule…und ich kann endlich zu Oliver!"

Aufgrund des Strahlens in ihren Augen, wagte Stefanie es nicht, sie zu desillusionieren und ihr zu sagen, dass sie erst einmal die Ergebnisse der Prüfungen bekommen mussten, was, im Gegensatz zu den ZAGs, noch im Schuljahr passieren würde, weil sie sich mit den Zeugnissen für Weiterbildungen oder Berufe bewerben mussten und das schon in de Zeit, in der andere Ferien hatten.


	107. So nah und doch so fern

**106\. So nah und doch so fern**

Stefanie hätte sich gut fühlen müssen. Ihre UTZs waren vorüber. Das Schuljahr neigte sich dem Ende zu. Sie würde die Zwillinge bald wiedersehen.

Aber das erhoﬀte Gefühl trat nicht ein. Sie fühlte sich unruhig, als hätte sie nicht genug Platz, als würde sie sich selbst auf die Füße treten.

Ich muss mich verwandeln, wurde ihr klar, als sie am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, während die Fünftklässler aufbrachen, um ihre Prüfung in Astronomie abzulegen. Stefanie hatte die Kapuze jenes Kapuzenpullovers, der eigentlich den Zwillingen gehörte, und den Lee, als er deren Sachen nach ihrem Abgang zusammengepackt hatte, nicht hatte zuordnen können, sodass Stefanie ihn einfach selbst behalten hatte, tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Der Pullover war ihr viel zu weit und verlieh ihrer Figur, wenn man sie von der Ferne betrachtete, etwas Unförmiges, das es unmöglich machte, sie zu identiﬁzieren. Der Gedanke geﬁel ihr, als sie aufstand, und den Fünftklässlern hinaus folgte, bevor sie aber einen anderen Weg einschlug und sich verwandelte, sobald sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Sie verließ das Schloss auf einen jener Wege, den nur Katzen passieren konnten und freute sich schon darauf, ihr Unwesen im Wald zu treiben. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war – ob sie seit Stunden oder erst Minuten im Wald war und sich bereitwillig von jedem Rascheln ablenken ließ – als sie einen Schrei hörte. Er war tief und ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Sie erkannte sofort, dass es Hagrid gewesen sein musste und eine ungute Ahnung machte sich in ihr breit.

Sie ließ die handgroße Spinne, die sie soeben entdeckt hatte, links liegen und rannte stattdessen in die Richtung, in der sie Hagrids Hütte wusste.

In ihrer Katzengestalt fühlte sie stets weniger Emotionen, als normalerweise, aber sie mochte Hagrid und sie wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas zustieß. Das erreichte sogar ihr animalisches Innere und brachte sie dazu, ihm helfen zu wollen.

Sie hatte sich ein wenig verschätzt und kam weiter entfernt aus dem Wald, als sie erwartet hatte. In der Ferne konnte sie einige Gestalten erkennen, die scheinbar irgendetwas von Hagrid wollten, oder ihn angriﬀen. Es war schwer zu sagen. Sie erblickte aber Umbridge unter ihnen und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass diese oﬀenbar entschieden hatte, den Halbriesen in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion loszuwerden.

Gerade, als sie entschied, sich einzumischen, kam eine weitere Gestalt in ihr Blickfeld. Sie wusste sofort, dass es McGonagall war, denn sie war die einzige hochgewachsene Frau im Schloss, die ihr Haar streng hochgesteckt trug und den nötigen Mut hatte, sich Umbridge entgegenzustellen. Stefanie konnte nicht hören, was sie sagte, aber es lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit Umbridges und ihrer Begleiter auf sich und während Stefanie sich noch vorsichtig näherte, hoben vier der Anwesenden ihre Zauberstäbe und feuerten einen Fluch auf die Lehrerin.

Wäre Stefanie nicht in ihrer Katzengestalt gewesen, hätte sie wohl aufgeschrien, so jedoch spürte sie nur Schrecken und Wut. Es waren Schockzauber gewesen, die McGonagall alle in die Brust trafen und sie zu Boden gehen ließen.

Die Angreifer wandten sich nun wieder Hagrid zu, aber um den machte Stefanie sich grundsätzlich weniger Sorgen. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, sprintete zu jenem Ort, an dem sie McGonagall zuletzt gesehen hatte und verwandelte sich einige Meter davor zurück.

Hagrid hatte inzwischen wohl drei der Angreifer zu Boden gestreckt und als Stefanie einen Kontrollblick zu ihm warf, sah sie gerade noch, wie er sich seinen Hund schnappte und in den Wald lief. Sie kniete neben der regungslosen Gestalt McGonagalls nieder und tastete mit fahrigen Händen nach ihrem Puls. Er war zu spüren, aber sehr schwach. Wie ein Schmetterling, kam es ihr in den Sinn und sie schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf, bevor sie aufstand und eine Trage unter McGonagall hervorbeschwor, die es ihr leichter machen sollte, sie ins Schloss zu bringen. Madame Pomfrey würde schon wissen, was zu tun war.

Sie wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als sie hörte, dass jemand auf sie zukam. Es wurde auch gesprochen, aber die Worte erreichten ihr Ohr nicht wirklich. Als sie sich umwandte, sah sie, dass Umbridge und jene ihrer Helfer, die noch auf den Beinen waren (es waren keine Schüler, soviel konnte Stefanie in der Dunkelheit ausmachen) sich nun ihr näherten. Die Zauberstäbe waren erhoben und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie ihr friedlich gesinnt waren.

Es war nicht nur das, was sie wütend machte. Es war auch die Tatsache, dass sie McGonagall angegriﬀen hatten, die Hagrid nur hatte helfen wollen.

Stefanie wusste nicht wirklich, ob sie auch sie schocken wollten, aber sie fühlte sich durchaus von ihnen bedroht und das brachte sie dazu, ihren eigenen Zauberstab auf den Vordersten der Angreifer zu richten, um ihn zurückzuschleudern.

Es gab verschiedene Möglichkeiten, Magie abseits der eigentlichen Energie zu kanalisieren. Liebe. Sicher die beste Möglichkeit. Hass. Sicher die schlechteste. Und dann war da noch Wut. Es war nicht die Art von Energie, die man für irgendeinen Zauber aufwenden sollte, aber Stefanie dachte gar nicht darüber nach, was sie tat. Sie war wütend und sie wollte nicht, dass die Angreifer sich ihr weiter näherten. Doch als sie den unausgesprochenen Zauber anwandte, der den vermeintlichen Mann zurückschleudern sollte, ging eine Druckwelle von ihr aus, die nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seine Begleiter erfasste und mehrere Meter zurückschleuderte. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch kamen sie am Boden auf und anstatt sich Sorgen zu machen, ob sie nicht einen von ihnen ernsthaft verletzt hatte, oder sich zu fragen, wie sie das gerade zustande gebracht hatte, ﬁel Stefanie auf, wie kühl die Luft für die Jahreszeit war und hoﬀte, dass McGonagall sich nicht verkühlt hatte.

Sie ließ die Trage ein wenig in die Luft schweben, ohne noch einen Blick für Umbridge und ihre Leute zu haben und hastete dann eilig zum Schloss hinauf.

Jemand musste das Spektakel beobachtet haben, denn Madame Pomfrey kam ihr bereits auf halbem Weg entgegen und murmelte wüste Beschimpfungen gegen Umbridge. Zumindest kam es Stefanie so vor. Auch diese Worte erreichten sie nur halb, verließen ihr Ohr, wie sie es berührten. Sie hörte gar nicht hin – fühlte sich wie in einer Blase. Und auch die Luft im Schloss war kühl.

Im Krankenﬂügel ließ Stefanie sich auf einem der Betten nieder und beobachtete Madame Pomfrey regungslos und schweigend. Sie hätte von sich selbst in einer Situation wie dieser mehr beruﬂiches Interesse erwartet, aber statt zuzusehen, wie die Heilerin arbeitete, starrte sie auf McGonagalls lebloses Gesicht und fröstelte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Flitwick, Sprout und Snape kamen. Leise, eindringliche Worte wurden gewechselt, die an Stefanie vorbeizogen, wie die Worte zuvor auch.

Sie bekam aber irgendetwas mit, bei dem es wohl um ihre Kleidung ging und darum, dass Umbridge sie sicher nicht erkannt hatte.

Sie erwachte erst aus ihrer Trance, als die Hauslehrer wieder gegangen waren und Madame Pomfrey deutlich sagte: „Ich werde einen Krankentransport ins anordnen. Sie sollte allerdings begleitet werden. Möchten Sie das übernehmen?"

Stefanie wusste nicht genau, wie Madame Pomfrey auf diese Idee kam, nickte aber und zwang sich, aufzustehen.

„Natürlich."

Sie wusste nicht, wie ein Krankentransport auf Zaubererwege funktionierte und umso neugieriger beobachtete sie, wie die Heilerin in ihrem Büro verschwand und wenig später mit einer Art Wäscheklammer zurückkam. Die vermeintliche Wäscheklammer trug ein Symbol – ein mit einem Zauberstab gekreuzter Knochen – an ihrer Spitze und als sie dieses sanft mit ihrem Zauberstab anstieß, begann es zu leuchten. Sie klippte die Klammer an den Bettposten jenes Bettes, in dem die Professorin lag und nickte Stefanie dann zu.

„Halten Sie sich am Bett fest und lassen Sie erst los, wenn Sie angekommen sind. Es wird für Sie sehr ungemütlich werden – der Transport ist so konstruiert, dass er für den Kranken ohne Rütteln vorübergeht. Um das Bett herum jedoch..."

Stefanie nickte und umfasste eine der Bettstangen. Das leuchtende Krankenhaussymbol hatte nun begonnen, zu glühen.

„Es geht los."

Und tatsächlich – die Welt um sie herum begann, zu verschwimmen. Es war anders, als ein Portschlüssel. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es langsamer ging. Und während sie noch auf die angekündigten Turbulenzen wartete, begann es um ihre Ohren herum zu pfeifen und sie spürte einen sehr starken Wind. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre sie dem Fahrtwind ausgesetzt, den man sich bei über hundert Kilometerstunden vorstellte (nicht, dass sie wusste, wie sich das anfühlen würde…) und sie musste ihr Gesicht abwenden. Der Wind zog und zerrte an ihr – an ihrer Kleidung an ihrem Haar und es ﬁel ihr zunehmend schwerer, sich festzuhalten.

Schon viel länger, als jede Portschlüsselreise, die sie je hinter sich gebracht hatte, schien die Tortur anzudauern und ein Blick auf McGongall zeigte ihr, dass diese nichts von dem Wind und dem gelegentlichen Rütteln mitzubekommen schien.

Endlich – es schien Minuten zu dauern – wurde der Wind schwächer und nachdem Stefanie einige Male geblinzelt hatte, nahm sie wahr, dass sich, um sie herum, ein Zimmer materialisierte.

Sie ließ das Bett erst los, als sie festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte und ihre Hände zitterten, sobald sie wieder in der freien Luft waren.

Sie befand sich nun in einem Krankenzimmer in dem noch zwei andere Betten, die aber leer waren, standen. Zwei Zauberer in limonengrünen Umhängen standen vor ihr, aber sie hatten kaum einen zweiten Blick für sie übrig. McGonagall war die Person ihres Interesses und nachdem Stefanie rasch von den vier Schockzaubern berichtet hatte, wurde sie auch schon aus dem Raum gedrängt.

Stefanie hatte ihre halbe Kindheit im Krankenhaus verbracht und angenommen, alles gesehen zu haben, was es zu diesem Thema gab. Irgendwo sah doch jedes Krankenhaus gleich aus.

Auch das Hospital war am Ende des Tages nur ein Krankenhaus und während sie das Treppenhaus suchte, um den Weg hinaus zu ﬁnden, versuchte sie, durch geöﬀnete Türen zu lugen oder Hinweisschilder zu ﬁnden.

Sie fand dieses erst, als sie im Erdgeschoß beim Informationsschalter angelangt war.

Eine schlecht gelaunte Hexe, die Nachtschichten zu hassen schien, stand hinter dem Schalter und sah sie mit langem Gesicht an – oﬀenbar nicht motiviert, sie auch nur zu grüßen.

Dass sie sich eigentlich die Informationsschilder ansehen hatte wollen, wurde Stefanie erst klar, als sie bereits durch die Eingangstüre ins Freie trat.

Sie befand sich in einer ihr unbekannten Straße in einem ihr unbekannten Stadtteil und es war immer noch kalt draußen.

Straßenlaternen beleuchteten die vor ihr liegenden Häuser und obwohl sie in der Ferne das Geräusch von fahrenden Autos hören konnte, sah sie keines.

Sie war in London, wurde ihr bewusst und fröstelnd fuhr sie über ihre Arme. Es war seltsam, dass ihr so kalt war – der Pullover war eigentlich zu warm für diese Jahreszeit.

Als sie an den Pullover dachte, ﬁelen ihr die Zwillinge ein und als ihr diese in den Sinn kamen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass auch ihr Laden in London war.

Niemand im Schloss vermisste sie. Sie glaubte nicht, dass jemand auf die Uhr sah und wartete, bis sie zurück kam. Sie hatte McGonagall im Krankenhaus abgeliefert und würde zurückapparieren. Aber noch nicht sofort.

Was für einen Unterschied würde es schon machen, würde sie einen kurzen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machen?

Keinen, dachte sie und schon konzentrierte sie sich auf den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels.

Sie könnte den Laden der Zwillinge sehen, wallte es voller Freude in ihr hoch. Und mehr noch, sie könnte die beiden sehen, ihnen alles erzählen, was sie verpasst hatten und endlich wieder ihre Gesellschaft genießen.

Und schon tat sie einen Schritt nach vorne und als sie ihre Augen öﬀnete, stand sie im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sie das Tor zur Winkelgasse geöﬀnet und schon stand sie neben der Apotheke, die noch verlassen dastand.

Wie spät war es wohl? Vier Uhr morgens? Natürlich war niemand hier und nur wenige Laternen beleuchteten die Straße. Rasch ging sie durch die Gasse, entlang der Läden in Richtung Bank. Aus Flourish & Blotts drang ein wenig Licht, aber sie konnte niemanden im Laden erkennen und ging schnell weiter. Sie war nur ungern in der Dunkelheit unterwegs, vor allem aber alleine. Seit sie 10 Jahre alt gewesen war, war das nicht mehr der Fall gewesen und damals hatte sie sich zumindest einreden können, es würde schon nichts passieren.

Jetzt aber, nach der Rückkehr von Voldemort, konnte man ja nicht wissen, wer oder was sich so auf den Straßen herumtrieb, obwohl vermutlich nichts passieren konnte, weil sich alle bösen Kreaturen im Verborgenen hielten, damit sich alle weiterhin in Sicherheit wiegen konnten.

Langsam kommen wir der Sache näher, dachte sie, als sie bei Nummer 90 ankam. Nummer 91, 92…und dann stand sie davor. Nummer 93.

Der Laden war…. Unglaublich.

Selbst in der Dunkelheit hob er sich von den anderen Läden ab, denn er schien regelrecht zu leuchten. Buntes Licht ging von ihm aus, das Spaß verbreitete und allein es anzusehen, machte sie glücklich. Sie wusste nicht, woher das Licht kam, aber erkannte, dass es von den Scherzartikeln selbst stammen musste, die in beiden Schaufenstern ausgestellt wurden. Sie erkannte Juxzauberstäbe, Federn und alles mögliche. Es knallte, blitzte und hüpfte, einige Dinge kreiselten und drehten sich um sich selbst, andere ﬂogen im Schaufenster herum und das, obwohl es Nacht war und niemand hier war, um es zu sehen.

Außer natürlich ihr.

Sie ging zur Türe und einen Moment lang wollte sie hinein gehen. Dann aber wurde ihr klar, dass es Nacht war und ein ‚Geschlossen'-Schild war zu sehen.

Ob die Zwillinge hier wohl schon wohnten? Sie wusste es nicht. Die beiden hatten eigentlich vorgehabt, erst einmal Zuhause zu wohnen und jeden Tag hierher zu kommen, aber es gab ja eine kleine Wohnung über dem Laden und vielleicht war es ihnen inzwischen zu blöd geworden, jeden Tag aufs Neue herkommen zu müssen und sie waren übersiedelt.

Sie trat zur Seite und spähte durch die Schaufenster ins Ladeninnere, aber sie konnte nichts und niemanden erkennen.

Enttäuschung machte sich breit. Sie konnte die beiden förmlich spüren, als wären sie direkt neben ihr.

Aber das waren sie nicht. Es war einfach ihre starke Präsenz in dem Laden, und nicht ihre tatsächliche Anwesenheit.

Und langsam wurde es Zeit für Stefanie zu gehen. Sie konnte unmöglich noch zwei oder drei Stunden hier herumstehen, bis sie den Laden öﬀnen würden. Nein, sie musste gehen, und wenn die beiden kämen, würden sie nicht einmal wissen, das sie dagewesen war.

Der Pullover, den sie immer noch trug, ﬁel ihr ein und ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihn ausziehen musste. Umbridge mochte sie in der Dunkelheit, und gehüllt in ein viel zu großes Kleidungsstück, nicht erkannt haben, aber selbst sie würde die Assoziation schließen können, wenn sie sie bei Licht im selben Pullover erblickte.

Also seufzte Stefanie, zog den Pullover über ihren Kopf und hängte ihn an die Klinke des Ladens. Was die beiden sich wohl denken würden, wenn sie ihn in ein paar Stunden hier ﬁnden würden?

Es kostete sie einiges an Überwindung, aber sie schloss ihre Augen, dachte an Hogsmeade und disapparierte.

Kalte Morgenluft schlug ihr entgegen, als sie in Schottland landete. Immer noch nicht ganz bei sich, fand sie sich inmitten des Dorfes wieder, direkt vor Zonkos, wie sie feststellte. Inzwischen wurde der Himmel bereits leicht orange, weswegen sie mit schnellen Schritten hinauf zum Schloss ging. Eigentlich, so dachte sie, könnte ich gleich joggen, dann muss ich es später nicht mehr machen.

Aber weil sie nicht ihrer Kleidung vom Vortag laufen gehen wollte, ließ sie es doch.

Sie kam ungesehen in das Schloss und schlich hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Müde war sie nicht, aber sie ging dennoch erst einmal in den Schlafsaal, um sich umzuziehen.

Weil sie wusste, dass Angelina darauf bestehen würde, zog sie sich ihre Joggingsachen an und weckte die Freundin.

„Mhmpf", machte diese, ließ sich aber dazu motivieren, laufen zu gehen, während Stefanie ihr erzählte, was sie getan hatte.

„Gut, dann ist sie zumindest in Sicherheit…wenn Umbridge jetzt schon Lehrer angreift…"

Davon, dass sie beim Laden der Zwillinge gewesen war, erzählte sie ihr erst am Nachmittag, als sie gemeinsam mit Alicia in der Sonne saßen und sich die Beine bräunten. Mehrmals merkte Alicia neidisch an, dass das Joggen sich bei den beiden wirklich gelohnt hatte.

„Und dann bist du wieder zurück appariert?", fragte Alicia beeindruckt, als auch sie hörte, was in der Nacht noch geschehen war.

„Naja…nicht direkt", gab Stefanie schließlich zu. „Ich…ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen." Sie seufzte tief. „Ich musste mir den Scherzartikelladen der Zwillinge ansehen."

„Du hast…was?", fragte Angelina und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Hast du wirklich?!"

„Ja." Sie nickte und warf einen Stein in den See. „Hab ich."

„Und?" Begierig sahen die beiden sie an, brannten darauf jedes Detail zu hören.

„Naja...es war mitten in der Nacht. Der Laden hatte zu." Sie seufzte tief. „Ich hab ihn nur von Außen gesehen. Aber das war schon mal toll", fügte sie schnell hinzu und grinste. „Wirklich toll."

„Ach ja? Erzähl!"

„Naja… das muss man selbst gesehen haben. Aber es lohnt sich echt. Ich war außerdem nicht mal drinnen….aber von außen war das schon…" Sie pﬁﬀ leise zwischen den Zähnen und ließ sich dann zurück ins Gras sinken und schloss die Augen.

„Ich werds mir sicher ansehen", verkündete Alicia. „Sobald ich Zeit habe. Aber Oliver hat Vorrang."

„Natürlich hat er das…wie immer bei dir. Für dich gibt es ja nur ihn…"

„Na und?" Ihre Stimme klang beleidigt. „Für dich gibt es ja auch nur für Fred und George."

Beim Freds Namen zuckte sie leicht zusammen, sofern es im Liegen ging, aber beruhigte sich, als auch George erwähnt wurde. Einen Moment lang hatte sie schon gedacht…

Aber Angelina schien sehr aufmerksam zu ihr gesehen zu haben, denn diese sagte nun: „Und du hast wirklich nichts mit einem von ihnen?"

Erbost schlug Stefanie die Augen auf. „Wie bitte kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Ach… nur… so?" Sie seufzte. „Weil es unmöglich ist, ihrem Charme zu widerstehen, außer, man ist, wie Alicia, verrückt nach Oliver." Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht zu Seite. „Und ich hab das Gefühl…. Manchmal… also…" Sie schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie sie es formulieren sollte und schließlich sagte sie: „Manchmal wirkte es ein wenig so, als wärst du…also, damals am Ball… da hast du ja mit Fred getanzt und am nächsten Tag kamst du mir schon ein bisschen eifersüchtig vor, weil er mit Vivienne rumgemacht hat."

Sie verstummte und Stefanie verspürte beinahe Amüsement, als ihr klar wurde, wie Recht die Freundin hatte. Es war eigentlich ein seltsamer Gedanke und obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sie wirklich lange gebraucht hatte, um sich ihrer Gefühle bewusst zu werden, so war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass es damals wirklich nur darum gegangen war, dass sie nicht bereit gewesen war, ihre besten Freunde zu teilen. Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt mochte sie sich in Fred verliebt haben, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass es schon damals gewesen war.

„Du bist aber plötzlich sehr kleinlaut", grinste Alicia und stupste sie mit den Zehen an. „Nachdenklich geworden?"

„Ich… also… selbst wenn ich eifersüchtig gewesen wäre, dann nur, weil er was Besseres verdient. Im Übrigen steht er schon seit Ewigkeiten auf irgendein mysteriöses Mädchen. Keine Ahnung, wer sie sein soll, aber oﬀenbar hats bisher noch nicht mit ihr geklappt."

„Ja", grinste Angelina und vielsagend sah sie Alicia an. „Oﬀensichtlich nicht."

„Was gibt's denn da zu grinsen?"

„Na, denkst du nicht, dass das vielleicht du sein könntest?", fragte sie gerade heraus und Stefanie prustete erstaunt. „Ich?", fragte sie ungläubig und schüttelte dann entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, sicher nicht."

Sie sollte das sein? Was für ein absurder Gedanke. Wenn er auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise realistisch wäre, hätte sie diese Idee schon selbst gehabt.

Aber jetzt, wo sie es hörte….

„Wieso denn nicht? Du bist witzig, klug und wunderschön und sie kennen dich seit Ewigkeiten!"

„Ja", gab sie zu, „aber ihr kennt sie doch. Wenn dem so wäre, hätte ich das schon gemerkt, glaube ich." Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf, aber war unsicher geworden. Das wäre eigentlich zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Dennoch sagte sie: „Nein, ich bin das nicht, das weiß ich sicher. Es ist irgendjemand anderes."

„Wie du meinst", sagte Angelina, klang aber nicht gerade glaubhaft.

„Dann was anderes", lenkte Alicia das Thema weiter. „Damals, zu Weihnachten, unter dem Mistelzweig…"

„Unter dem…"

Stefanie wurde feuerrot und sah die beiden erschrocken an. Hatte Ginny etwa gepetzt? Das konnte doch nicht sein, das hätten die beiden nie so lange unter Verschluss gehalten.

„Woher…?"

Die beiden sahen sie mit merkwürdigen Blicken an. „Äh…wir waren dabei?", erinnerte Alicia sie und Stefanie ging ein Licht auf. Erleichtert stieß sie ein wenig Luft aus. „Ach, die Mistelzweiggeschichte, meint ihr. Im Raum der DA-Treﬀen."

„Ach, gabs denn eine andere auch?" Mit durchdringendem Blick sah Angelina Stefanie an und diese wandte sich ein wenig unbehaglich unter ihren Augen.

„Äh…nein?"

„Jaaaah, sicher… die kannst du uns auch gleich erzählen", bestimmte Alicia.

„Ich… das war nichts…ich meine… hallo? Mistelzweig?"

Aber die Blicke der beiden duldeten keine Ausreden, also ergab sie sich seufzend. „Na gut. Wir waren zu Weihnachten in einem Haus und ich hatte es eilig, weil ich zur Messe wollte. Als ich runter gegangen bin, kam er gerade rauf. Und dann hat er gemeint, da wär ein Mistelzweig. Also hab ich ihn auf die Wange geküsst und dann…"

Sie verstummte und noch mehr Blut schoss in ihre Wangen.

„Und dann…?", hakte Angelina mit gierigem Gesichtsausdruck nach.

„Dann hat er mich geküsst", gab sie schließlich zu und wich den Blicken der beiden aus. Stattdessen sah sie hinaus auf den See, der friedlich im Sonnenlicht dalag.

„Geküsst? So richtig geküsst? Wie er im Raum der DA meinte?"

Da die beiden ihr Gespräch damals oﬀenbar belauscht hatten, nickte Stefanie. „Muss wohl", murmelte sie leise.

„Und, wie wars?", erkundigte Angelina sich prompt und sah sie neugierig an.

„Äh…"

„Na, wars heiß, super heiß oder mega heiß?", half Alicia ihr mit glitzernden Augen weiter.

„Naja, war schon okay", meinte Stefanie ausweichend. „Aber da war ein Mistelzweig. Es hat nichts zu bedeuten – ihr kennt ihn ja, ein bisschen Radau ist ihm immer lieb."

„Und oﬀenbar auch ein bisschen Küssen…"

„Oﬀenbar…."

Nachdenklich wackelte sie mit ihren Zehen und blickte hinaus auf den See. Die Frage war nur, ob er seine Kusspartner selektiv wählte, oder nicht.

„Und willst du was von ihm, oder nicht?", fragte Alicia geradeheraus und Stefanie seufzte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ja, schon. Aber es ist doch irgendwie doof, weil wir so gut befreundet sind."

„Ich sehe nicht, wie das dem im Weg stehen sollte", kommentierte Angelina trocken und streckte sich. „Dich kennt er wenigstens schon."

„Tröstend. Außerdem … er hat mich geküsst und seitdem nicht einmal mehr angesehen. So kommt es mir zumindest vor. Ihr kennt ihn doch, wenn er was von mir wollen würde, würde er mich einfach fragen. Er ist doch nicht schüchtern." Obwohl sie, im Nachhinein, zugeben musste, dass er sie gefragt hatte. Irgendwie. Zum Beispiel, ob sie sich das Badezimmer mit ihm teilen wollte.

Auch diese Erinnerung trieb ihr Blut in die Wangen und sie wünschte, sie hätte ihre Vernunft damals links liegen gelassen und zugestimmt. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie es echt versaut. Er hatte ihr wirklich genug Chancen gegeben.

„Das stimmt, aber vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach fragen?", schlug Alicia inzwischen vor und warf ihr einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

„Ihn fragen? Was soll ich ihn fragen? Ob er was von mir will?"

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Angelina barsch und sah sie streng an. „Du fragst ihn, ob er vielleicht was mit dir essen gehen will. Ein Date eben! So, wie du es auch machen würdest, wenn ihr euch gerade erst kennengelernt hättet! Und dann wird er entweder ja sagen, oder er wird dich komisch ansehen und sich ganz oﬀensichtlich fragen, was du an eurer Freundschaft missverstanden hast."

„Nichts für ungut, aber das klingt schrecklich." Stefanie grub ihre Zehen in das Gras und starrte konzentriert auf den Boden. Die Vorstellung, ihn um ein Date zu bitten, versetzte sie in nervöse Angst. „Er ist doch der Mann – er hätte mich selbst gefragt, wenn er Interesse hätte." Denn um ein Date hatte er sie wirklich nie gebeten!

Alicia wog nachdenklich ihren Kopf hin und her und tauschte einen Blick mit Angelina aus.

„Du bist doch ein Gryﬃndor. Sei ein Gryﬃndor und frag ihn. Was kann schon passieren, außer, dass er nein sagt? Wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du ewig in Unwissenheit schwelgen und dich fragen, was gewesen wäre, hättest du die Initiative ergriﬀen."

„Vielleicht ist er auch nur eingeschüchtert, weil du so gut aussiehst", fuhr Angelina fort und nickte bekräftigend.

„Sehr witzig." Stefanie seufzte tief und schloss kurz die Augen. „Aber gut, ich machs. Für Gryﬃndor."


	108. Das Ende der Schulzeit

**107\. Das Ende der Schulzeit**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Stefanie in aller Frühe in Dumbledores Büro und blickte auf den Schulleiter, der aus irgendeinem Grund wieder da war. Sie wusste selber nicht, wie sie hierher gekommen war, aber zwischen Wachen und Träumen hatte sie wohl jemand hergeschickt und nun stand sie vor ihm und blickte aufmerksam in sein Gesicht.

„Morgen wird in allen Zeitungen stehen, dass Voldemort zurück ist", sagte er leise und Stefanie zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, als er den Namen nannte.

„Und alle werden Harry Potter als ‚den Auserwählten' bezeichnen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Und es wird viele Gerüchte geben, deswegen sage ich Ihnen nun die Wahrheit. In dieser Nacht haben sich Harry Potter, seine Freunde Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley, sowie dessen Schwester, Ginny Weasley, Miss Luna Lovegood und Mr. Neville Longbottem Zutritt zum Ministerium verschaﬀt. Sie waren fälschlicherweise in der Annahme, Sirius könnte dort von Voldemort gefangen genommen sein und wollten ihn retten. Das war allerdings nur ein Trick. Sirius war nicht dort, es ging nur darum, Harry herzulocken. Und es hat funktioniert. Er sollte eine Prophezeiung nehmen, aus dem Raum der Prophezeiungen, eine, die ihn betriﬀt, denn nur, derjenige, den sie betriﬀt, ist in der Lage, sie an sich zu nehmen. Die Todesser wollten die Prophezeiung ihrem Herren geben, den sie ebenfalls betraf und der sich davon viel versprach… das war die Waﬀe von der Sirius im Sommer gesprochen hat."

Die Todesser haben ihnen aufgelauert, sie haben sich einen Kampf geliefert, Mitglieder des Ordens, von Snape informiert, stießen zu ihnen und Sirius wurde unglücklicherweise durch den Bogen des Todes gestoßen." Einen Moment lang wirkte er, als wäre er traurig, während Stefanie die Trauer wie ein kalter Windstoß durchfuhr. Sie hörte es nicht zum ersten Mal. Eigentlich erzählte Dumbledore es ihr gerade zum zweiten Mal, weil sie es beim ersten Mal nicht hatte glauben wollen.

„Voldemort persönlich tauchte auf und meine Wenigkeit ebenfalls. Am Ende kam auch der Minister dazu und sah ihn mit eigenen Augen, weswegen morgen alle Welt wissen wird, dass Harry nie gelogen hat. Oh…nicht zu vergessen: Professor Umbridge… ich habe mir vorhin die Mühe gemacht sie aus der Gewalt der Zentauren zu befreien, nachdem Harry und Hermine sie in den Wald gelockt haben… Sie ist gegenwärtig, genau wie Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley, im Krankenﬂügel."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, während Stefanie ihn wortlos anblickte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie fähig wäre, seine Gedanken zu lesen, wenn sie es versuchen würde. Beispielsweise fand sie, dass eine Prophezeiung eine wirklich ziemliche lahme Waﬀe war, wegen derer es ihrer Meinung wirklich nicht wert gewesen war, Mr. Weasleys Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Nicht, dass sie konkret glaubte, er würde ihr etwas verheimlichen... es war eher eine generell Neugierde. Wer würde nicht wissen wollen, was in einem solchen Kopf vorging?

„Eigentlich habe ich Sie hergebeten, um Ihnen, in Professor McGonagalls Namen, einen Dank auszusprechen. Es mochte nicht ganz uneigennützig gewesen sein, sie ins St.-Mungo zu bringen, aber es war eine gute Tat."

„Jeder hätte das getan", sagte sie sofort, aber er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nicht jeder hätte den Mut gehabt, ihr zur Hilfe zu eilen, nachdem sie von jemandem angegriﬀen wurde, der oﬀenbar keinerlei Moralvorstellungen gezeigt, oder Rücksicht auf Verluste genommen hatte. Davon abgesehen, dass nicht jeder in der Lage gewesen, mit den Angreifern fertig zu werden."

Weil sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, was alles schief gehen hätte können. Weil sie gar nicht gedacht hatte.

„Und noch etwas." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Die Post wird nicht mehr kontrolliert."

Und das nutzte sie sofort aus, indem sie den Zwillingen in einem Brief alles erzählte.

Währenddessen verbreiteten sich die Gerüchte wie ein Lauﬀeuer in der Schule. Tatsächlich brachte der Tagesprophet sofort alles darüber, was er wusste und spuckte plötzlich ganz neue Töne.

So stand im Sonntagspropheten etwa:

 _ER, DESSEN NAMEN NICHT GENANNT WERDEN DARF, KEHRT ZURÜCK_

 _Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge hat Freitagnacht in einer kurzen Stellungnahme bestätigt, dass Er, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, in unser Land zurückgekehrt und wieder aktiv ist._

 _„Mit großem Bedauern, muss ich bestätigen, dass der Zauberer, der sich selbst als Lord – nun, Sie wissen wen ich meine – bezeichnet, am Leben und wieder unter uns ist", sagte Fudge, der müde und nervös wirkte, während er zu den Reportern sprach. „Mit fast ebenso großem Bedauern geben wir die Massenrevolte der Dementoren in Askaban bekannt, die sich oﬀen weigern, weiterhin im Dienste des Ministeriums zu arbeiten. Wir glauben, dass die Dementoren gegenwärtig ihre Anweisungen von Lord – Dingsda bekommen. Wir appellieren an die magische Bevölkerung, wachsam zu bleiben. Das Ministerium veröﬀentlicht zurzeit Merkblätter mit den wichtigsten Maßregeln zum Schutz von Personen und Wohnungen, die im Laufe der kommenden Wochen kostenlos an alle Zauberhaushalte verschickt werden."_

 _Die Stellungnahme des Ministeriums löste in der Zauberergesellschaft Angst und Bestürzung aus, denn das Ministerium hatte noch letzten Mittwoch versichert, es sei „Überhaupt nichts dran", an den „hartnäckigen Gerüchten, Du-weißt-schon-wer treibe erneut sein Unwesen unter uns."_

 _Die Einzelheiten des Geschehens, das zur Kehrtwendung des Ministeriums führte, liegen noch immer im Dunkeln, allerdings ist zu hören, dass Er, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, und eine ausgewählte Schar von Gefolgsleuten (bekannt als Todesser) sich am Donnerstagabend Zugang zum Zaubereiministerium verschaﬀt haben._

 _Albus Dumbledore, wieder eingesetzter Leiter der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wieder eingesetztes Mitglied der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung und wieder eingesetzter Großmeister des Zaubergamots, stand bisher nicht für einen Kommentar zur Verfügung. Während des vergangenen Jahres machte er beharrlich darauf aufmerksam, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht tot sei, wie weithin gehoﬀt und geglaubt wurde, sondern wieder Gefolgsleute rekrutierte für einen erneuten Versuch, die Macht zu erlangen._

Und dann folgte ein Abschnitt über Harrys Rolle in der Geschichte. „Und plötzlich lieben sie ihn wieder", stellte Mariechen fest und warf die Zeitung beiseite. „Typisch."

„So sind Zeitungen eben", sagte Stefanie und legte den Brief, den sie von den Zwillingen bekommen hatte (und der eine ausführliche Beschreibung des Reichtums, der, dank harter Arbeit, endlich über sie hereingebrochen war, sowieso ein etwa seitenlanges Echauﬃeren über Haushaltszauber und warum sie nie funktionierten?, enthielt), weg. „Sie berichten das, was der Leser am liebsten hören will."

„Naja… übrigens, wusstest du, dass Ginny sich von Michael getrennt hat?", wechselte Marie das Thema und interessiert sah Stefanie sie an.

„Nein. Wieso denn?"

„Weil er so sauer war, als Ravenclaw gegen uns verloren hat. Beim Quidditch", erklärte sie und sah Stefanie abwartend an.

„Tja", sagte diese. „Das ist natürlich schade."

„Nein, ist es nicht" widersprach Marie. „Sie hat schon einen Neuen im Auge. Dean Thomas aus der Fünften."

„Da ist sie aber schnell", bemerkte Stefanie und zog ein paar Berti Botts Bohnen aus Mariechens Tasche.

„Naja… nicht, wenn sie ihn schon länger im Auge hatte", gab Marie zu bedenken und begann, in Stefanies Tasche nach irgendetwas zu suchen. Sichtlich geschockt zog sie den Minimuﬀ heraus.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte sie erstaunt und der Minimuﬀ quiekte.

„Mozartkugel. N' Minimuﬀ", antwortete Stefanie. „Gibt's bei Fred und George im Laden. Haben sie mir geschenkt. Erstaunlich langlebig das Teil. Habs zu Weihnachten bekommen, es lebt seitdem in meiner Tasche und ich habs kein einziges Mal gefüttert."

Aus den Briefen der beiden war hervorgegangen, dass sie begonnen hatten, die Minimuﬀs nun zu züchten, oder eher die Knuddelmuﬀs und diese dann zu schrumpfen. Das Geschäft lief angeblich hervorragend, besser als man sich vorstellen konnte, und sie schwammen schon jetzt in Geld, obwohl alle jüngeren Kunden noch in der Schule saßen.

„Kann ich den haben?", fragte Marie mit einem gierigen Ausdruck in den Augen und Stefanie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es."

„Er lebt in deiner Tasche!", erinnerte sie sie. „Du hängst doch gar nicht an ihm! Und er ist sooo süß."

„Whiskey frisst den sicher, wenn ich ihn dir gebe", meinte Stefanie und nahm noch mehr Bohnen, auf der Suche nach einer mit Schokoladengeschmack. Mariechen hatte Recht, sie hing nur an dem Minimuﬀ, weil er von Fred und George kam, sonst bedeutete er ihr nichts. Und sie hatte ihn zugegebenermaßen erst richtig anzusehen begonnen, als die beiden nicht mehr dagewesen waren.

„Aber gut", sagte sie schließlich. „Dann nimm ihn eben."

„Super, danke!" Strahlend knuddelte sie ihn und er quiekte. „Ich nenn ihn Freddy."

„Bitte, mach das", murmelte Stefanie abgelenkt, weil gerade eine Eule dicht am Fenster vorbei geﬂogen war.

„Und", fragte sie dann, „bist du noch mit Anthony zusammen, oder ist der auch ein schlechter Verlierer?"

Marie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, ist er nicht. Wir sind noch zusammen."

„Na, das ist ja schön…"

„Hast du dir schon das angesehen, was vom Sumpf übrig geblieben ist?", fragte Marie nach einer Weile und Stefanie nickte.

Tatsächlich hatte Flitwick Fred und Georges Sumpf in wenigen Sekunden entfernt, aber einen kleinen Teil in der Ecke hatte er übrig gelassen und mit Seilen abgesperrt, als Denkmal für die beiden, oder, wie es oﬃziell hieß, weil es ein ‚besonders starkes Stück Magie' war.

Auch McGonagall kam wieder zurück, gesund und munter, wenn auch ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen.

Am letzten Tag des Schuljahres, an dem Tag, an dem das abendliche Festmahl stattfand, wurden die Siebtklässler eine Stunde vor dem Essen in die Große Halle gebeten.

Sie alle wussten, dass sie nun ihre Zeugnisse bekommen würden, und sie alle waren schrecklich aufgeregt.

„Wenns gut ist, dann ess ich alle Kuchen, die ich schon seit Jahren essen will", verkündete Angelina, als sie bibbernd die Treppe herunter gingen.

Stefanie, die den grässlichen Spitzhut auf ihrem Kopf zurecht rückte, grinste. „Ich auch."

„Und wenns schlecht ist, dann kann ich überhaupt nichts essen", maulte Alicia, die vor Angst zitterte.

Die Aufregung stand in allen Gesichtern geschrieben, als sie sich in der Großen Halle (die aussah wie immer, weil das Festessen gleich stattﬁnden würde) dort aufstellten, wo sie damals vor der Hausauswahl gestanden hatten. Alle Lehrer waren da, aber kein einziger Schüler – außer ihnen.

Dumbledore erhob sich und lächelte sie an, während sie zu ihm hochsahen und nicht, wie damals, hinab in die Menge.

„Vor sieben Jahren", begann er deutlich hörbar, „seid ihr zum ersten Mal in diese Halle gekommen. Ihr wart klein, teilweise unerfahren und so manch einer wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Hier habt ihr gestanden und darauf gewartet, dass der Hut seine Wahl über euch fällt. Ihr seid euren Häusern, euren Familien für die kommenden Jahre, zugeteilt worden und ihr habt viel in ihnen erlebt.

Heute stehen vor mir Erwachsene. Ihr seid keine kleinen Elfjährigen mehr und in euch hat sich ebenso viel verändert, wie äußerlich zu sehen ist. Ihr seid groß geworden, umgeben von den schützenden Mauern Hogwarts. Nun ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr sie verlässt und hinausgeht in die Welt, mit dem Wissen, das ihr hier bekommen habt.

Freilich ist Wissen, Magie und Macht nicht alles. Es gibt viel wichtigere Dinge, wie Liebe, Freundschaft oder Loyalität, und auch diese Dinge haben wir zumindest versucht, euch zu lehren.

Wenn ihr morgen die Tore Hogwarts verlässt, werdet ihr nie wieder als Schüler hierher zurückkehren. Vor euch liegt die Welt – sie mag euch nicht zu Füßen liegen, aber zumindest könnt ihr sie überblicken, wenn ihr euch auf Zehenspitzen stellt. Und dann werdet ihr feststellen, dass sie viel größer und unbezwingbarer ist, als ihr dachtet. Ihr werdet euren Platz in ihr ﬁnden und wenn euer Platz der eines Kellners ist, dann habt ihr genauso viel aus eurem Leben gemacht, wie wenn ihr Zaubereiminister, oder -Ministerin werdet.

Viele von euch werden gehen und nie mehr zurückblicken, aber so manch einer wird zurückkommen, und sei es nur für den Moment.

Ja, es fällt schwer, loszulassen und vor allem, wenn man fast die Hälfte seines Lebens an einem Ort verbracht habt. Hogwarts trägt die Erinnerung an euch in seinen Mauern verborgen. Dieses Schloss hat gesehen, wie ihr angekommen seid, wie ihr größer wurdet und es sieht euch nun. Es war dabei, als ihr euch verliebt habt, es war dabei, als ihr enttäuscht wurdet, es war dabei, als ihr großes Glück erfahren habt.

All diese Erinnerungen beﬁnden sich in diesem Schloss und wenn ihr einmal vergessen solltet, was es heißt, zu leben, dann seid ihr eingeladen, zurückzukommen, um eure Erinnerungen wieder zu spüren.

Aber sie sind nicht nur hier – so wie das Schloss sie mit euch verbindet, verbindet ihr sie mit dem Schloss. Dieser Ort hat euch geprägt, er nimmt einen großen und wichtigen Teil eures bisherigen Lebens ein. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass ihr jemals vergessen werdet, was ihr hier erlebt habt und das ist auch gut so.

Dennoch, ihr werdet euch zwangsläuﬁg von diesem Ort entfernen und euer Leben andernorts in die Hand nehmen und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass jeder einzelne von euch", er ließ seinen Blick geduldig über sie wandern, „das auch schaﬀen wird. Und wenn ihr einmal alt und grau, weise und verrückt sein werdet, so wie ich es heute bin, dann werdet ihr vielleicht mit den Augen eines alten Menschen zurückblicken und erkennen, dass in den Worten, die Schulzeit wäre die beste Zeit eines Lebens, viel zu viel Wahres liegt.

Nun aber lasst uns nicht rührselig werden, immerhin wollen wir heute noch feiern! Eure Hauslehrer werden euch nun in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufrufen und euch eure Zeugnisse geben. Danach werden die anderen Schüler hereinkommen und wir werden das Ende dieses Jahres gebührend feiern."

Er setzte sich und sie applaudierten. Mit einem schnellen Blick erkannte Stefanie, dass nicht nur sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Auch in Angelinas und Alicias Augen funkelte es verdächtig.

Nun trat Snape vor und mit viel leiserer und wenig feierlicher Stimme, sagte er: „ „Nina Ballon", und das Slytherin Mädchen kam und nahm ihr Zeugnis entgegen. Danach fuhr Snape fort: „Andrea Barkley", und dasselbe geschah.

„Simon Blade!", rief Flitwick und überreichte dem Ravenclaw sein Zeugnis, das in einem Umschlag mit oﬃziellem Siegel steckte. Sie schüttelten Hände, dann trat Simon zurück und öﬀnete schon einmal seinen Umschlag. Seine Nachbarn spähten neugierig über seine Schulter.

„Cindy Bletcher!", kam es von Sprout und sie gab dem Huﬄepuﬀ Mädchen ihre UTZ-Ergebnisse.

„Miles Bletchley", kam es wieder von Snape.

Stefanie zwinkerte Miles zu, als sich ihre Blicke kurz kreuzten und grinsend nahm er seine Noten entgegen.

Dann kamen Lydia Darcy, Roger Davies und Memory Fawcett an die Reihe und dann, als erste Gryﬃndor, wurde Stefanie aufgerufen.

„Stefanie Galen", sagte McGonagall mit warmer Stimme und lächelte ihr zu. Stefanie konnte ein Lächeln ihrerseits nicht unterdrücken, als sie vortrat und den Brief entgegen nahm.

„Ich bin stolz auf Sie", ﬂüsterte McGonagall ihr zu, als sie ihr die Hand schüttelte.

„Danke."

Als sie zurück in die Reihe trat, konnte sie sich ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten und öﬀnete den Umschlag.

ERGEBNIS DER UTZ-PRÜFUNG

Bestanden mit den Noten: Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:

Ohnegleichen (O) Mies (M)

Erwartungen übertroﬀen (E) Schrecklich (S)

Annehmbar (A) Troll(T)

STEFANIE FRANCINE GALEN hat folgende Noten erhalten:

Zauberkunst:….O

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:…..O

Kräuterkunde:…..O

Zaubertränke:…O

Verwandlung:…O

„Uuuh, gut gemacht", murmelte Angelina ihr zu und Stefanie strahlte sie an. Das war genau das, was sie sich gewünscht hatte. Mehr noch. Damit hatte sie gehalten, was sie McGonagall einst versprochen hatte.

Als sie alle ihre Zeugnisse bekommen hatten, setzten sie sich an die Tische und warteten auf die anderen Schüler. Stefanie, Alicia und Angelina tauschten untereinander ihre Zeugnisse. Angelina hatte ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ein ‚Erwartungen übertroﬀen' in Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung bekommen.

Alicia hatte ein ‚Annehmbar' in Verwandlung, ein ‚Erwartungen übertroﬀen' in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ein 'Ohnegleichen' in Wahrsagen. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit sich und auch Lee war stolz über seine Noten, hatte er doch in allen Fächern bestanden.

Mariechen riss Stefanie das Zeugnis praktisch aus der Hand und las es dreimal durch, ehe sie allen stolz verkündete, was für Noten ihre Schwester bekommen hatte.

Nach dem Festessen gingen Stefanie, Angelina und Alicia hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal, um ein letztes Mal zu packen.

„Schon komisch, oder?", fragte Angelina, als sie ihren Koﬀer schloss. „Dass wir das letzte Mal hier schlafen…"

„Und nie wieder kommen werden", seufzte Alicia und sah traurig auf ihr Bett. „Nächstes Jahr schlafen andere hier…"

„Ja, wieder Erstklässler, die noch nicht ahnen, wie viele Treppen sie im Laufe ihrer Schulzeit besteigen werden müssen", stimmte Stefanie ihnen zu und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank.

„Da wird man schon ein wenig melancholisch, oder?" Angelina blickte sie nachdenklich an und Stefanie nickte.

„Ich fühl mich furchtbar… Wenn ich diesen Ort nicht so sehr geliebt hätte…" Sie schluckte, aber der Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, blieb. „Dann… dann würde es sich wohl anders anfühlen."

„Das würde es sicher… aber wir waren eben immer gerne hier…"

„Ich werds vermissen. Und euch auch", stellte Alicia fest und legte sich schließlich ein letztes Mal auf ihr Bett „Und dieses Bett…auch."

Stefanie wandte ihren Kopf aus dem Fenster und blickte hinaus in die Nacht. Sie sah die Umrisse des Waldes und der Ländereien.

Zum letzten Mal, dachte sie, werde ich das von hier aus sehen…

Und dann blickte sie hinauf zum Mond. Und den, so wusste sie, würde sie noch oft sehen.

Sie fuhren mit den Booten über den See zurück zum Bahnsteig. Es war wie bei ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts, nur in die andere Richtung. Stefanie saß neben Angelina und Alicia, während auch Lee in ihrem Boot war.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie sie die Boote zurück auf die andere Seite bringen", murmelte er leise.

Keiner der anderen sagte etwas. Sie alle blickten auf das Schloss, das sich langsam von ihnen entfernte und immer kleiner und kleiner wurde. Neuerlich wurde Stefanie schwer ums Herz und sie wünschte sich inbrünstig, dass die Zwillinge an ihrer Seite wären. Als sie vor mehr als sieben Jahren zum ersten Mal über den See gefahren waren, hatten sie mit ihr und Lee in einem Boot gesessen. Wären sie jetzt an ihrer Seite, würde sie sich vielleicht weniger melancholisch fühlen, erheitert durch ihre Witze, mit denen sie ihre eigene Wehmut überspielen würden.

„Und jetzt fahren wir ein letztes Mal mit diesem Zug", seufzte Angelina, als sie ihren Koﬀer in das Abteil schleppte und unter die Bank legte.

„Ja, das allerletzte Mal", murmelte Stefanie und setzte sich ans Fenster. Wie oft hatte sie mit den Zwillingen in diesem Zug gesessen, wie oft hatten sie hier gelacht und über wie viele Dinge hatten sie hier schon geredet…

„Ich werds vermissen", stellte Alicia mal wieder fest, aber dann begannen sie über ihre Zukunft zu reden, sie begann über Wood zu schwärmen und die alle melancholischen Gedanken wichen dem Lachen und den positiven Gedanken.

Stefanie wusste nicht, ob die Zwillinge am Bahnhof sein würden. Eigentlich gab es keinen wirklichen Grund dazu – sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es nicht der Fall sein würde. Dennoch, ein Funke Hoﬀnung bestand immerhin und allein dieser Funke, ließ sie zunehmend nervös werden, je näher sie London kamen.

Es war eine Art von Nervosität, die ihr bisher fremd gewesen war. Nachdem sie nie wirklich in jemanden verliebt gewesen war (Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war sie nie nervös gewesen, wenn sie gewusst hatte, dass sie Daniel Laska über den Weg laufen würde. Oﬀenbar war ihre Schwärmerei sehr oberﬂächlich gewesen...), hatte sie die Schmetterlinge im Bauch, die auftraten, sobald sie an ein Wiedersehen dachte, auch noch nie gespürt. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie es sonderlich mochte. Es brachte sie dazu, ihre Hände unruhig ineinander zu verschränken und gelegentlich gehetzte Blicke aus dem Fenster zu werfen, um zu sehen, ob schon Häuser in Sicht waren. Und sie hatte Angst, enttäuscht zu werden, weil er nicht am Bahnhof sein würde.

Sie versuchte, sich einzureden, dass er sowieso nicht kommen würde, um sich zu beruhigen. Eigentlich war es wirklich nicht naheliegend – warum sollten sie kommen, um Ginny abzuholen? Und gut, sie könnten, rein theoretisch, ja auch für sie kommen, aber sie wollte die Zuneigung, die sie für sie empfanden, nicht höher stellen, als sie wirklich war. Immerhin war Freitag und der Laden müsste eigentlich geöﬀnet haben. Sie müssten ihn also extra zusperren und das war wirklich viel verlangt.

Aber Angelina und Alicia gelang es, ihre Gedanken wieder auf eine andere Sache zu lenken, indem sie über ihre Zukunftspläne sprachen. Mal wieder. Und damit fand Stefanie sich in weiteren, unangenehmen Überlegungen gefangen, als der Zug in London einrollte und begann, langsamer zu werden. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich noch nicht wirklich überlegt hatte, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte.

Natürlich, erst einmal musste sie nach Hause gehen, ihre Sachen auspacken, ihre Eltern sehen und dann irgendwann zurück nach London... Aber sie musste sich im Hospital bewerben, hatte keine Wohnung und... irgendwie war das ziemlich kompliziert und es erdrückte und überforderte sie auch, darüber nachzudenken.

So gesehen war sie dankbar, dass der Zug hielt und sie zwang, sich auf das Jetzt zu konzentrieren.

Alicia und Angelina umarmten sie zum Abschied.

„Machs gut."

„Vergiss nicht, zu schreiben", sagte Angelina grinsend.

„Ja, wehe du schreibst nicht!" Alicia nahm ihren Koﬀer in die Hand und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

„Wehe du schreibst nicht", lachte Stefanie und nahm Ivys Käﬁg in die Hand – den Koﬀer hatte sie in ihrem Beutel untergebracht.

Alicia drehte sich um und grinste schelmisch. „Von mir werdet ihr sowieso genug lesen… in der Zeitung, hoﬀe ich."

„Ja, das hoﬀe ich auch", meinte Angelina und nahm ebenfalls ihren Koﬀer. „Ich glaub ich hab grad gesehen, dass meine Eltern dahinten stehen… ich nehm den Ausgang in der anderen Richtung, okay?"

„Ja, mach das."

Sie sahen ihr nach, wie sie in die andere Richtung davonging, und schlenderten dann zum nächst gelegenen Ausgang, während der Zug hielt. „Kommt Oliver, um dich abzuholen?", fragte Stefanie nach und Alicia schnaubte.

„Na, das will ich aber für ihn hoﬀen. Wehe, wenn nicht, dann…" Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und schlug damit ein bisschen in der Luft herum, sodass sie fast einen Drittklässler traf. „Sorry", sagte sie rasch und entspannte ihre Hände wieder.

„Ja, so sollte dein Oliver dich besser nicht sehen", grinste Stefanie.

Mit einem Ruck hielt der Zug an, die Türen öﬀneten sich und die Schüler quetschen sich hinaus.

„Oh Gott, da ist er!"

Und schon war Alicia verschwunden, untergetaucht in der Masse an Schülern und Stefanie war allein. Ein Stein schien sich in ihre Brust zu legen und bedrückte sie ein wenig. Ein rascher Blick über das Gleis zeigte keinen einzigen Rotschopf. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, weil ihr erst mit der schmerzhaft eintretenden Enttäuschung bewusst wurde, wie gerne sie von den Zwillingen empfangen worden wäre und sie schluckte, bevor sie Ivys Käﬁg fester umfasste. Allein.

Aber nein, das war sie doch gar nicht, oder? War da nicht auch noch Mariechen?

Doch von ihr war nur eine Spur zu erkennen und die verschwand gerade an der Seite von Anthony Goldstein durch das Tor hinaus auf den Muggelbahnsteig.

Stefanie drängte sich durch ein paar andere Schüler und ging dann zusammen mit zwei Erstklässlern, die ehrfürchtig zu ihr hochsahen und kaum wagten, zu sprechen, durch das Tor, hinaus auf die lärmenden Bahnsteige 9 und 10.

Es musste ein Sonderangebot für Zugreisen mit den Zügen der Gleise 9 und 10 gegeben haben, denn so viele Menschen waren hier noch nie herumgestanden, wenn sie herausgekommen war.

Ihre Augen wanderten auf der Suche nach Marie durch die Masse, doch sie konnte sie nicht entdecken.

Dafür traute sie ihren Augen kaum, als sie Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine umringt von Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Lupin und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sah.

Und da waren noch zwei Gestalten, beide viel zu vertraut und geliebt, beide gehüllt in nagelneue Drachenhautjacken in einer grässlichen Farbe.

Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, der einige der um sie Herumstehenden dazu brachte, zusammenzuzucken, aber darauf achtete sie nicht, denn die beiden hatten sie schon gesehen, ehe sie sie gesehen hatte, und waren praktisch schon auf halbem Weg zu ihr, sodass sie nur noch ein paar Schritte tun musste, um sich Fred in die Arme zu werfen, nachdem sie Ivys Käﬁg hatte fallen lassen. (Er landete zum Glück auf dem Boden, aber Ivy gab entsetzte Laute von sich und schlug wütend mit den Flügeln.)

Selten hatte sie so viele Gefühle auf einmal gespürt, aber das Dominierende war Erleichterung. Sie spürte, dass er sie mindestens ebenso fest an sich drückte, wie sie sich an ihn und leise ﬂüsterte sie: „Ich hab dich schrecklich vermisst", bevor sie sich langsam von ihm löste und George zuwandte, der inzwischen Ivys Käﬁg aufgehoben hatte. Sie umarmte ihn und fühlte sich so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Als sie sich von ihm löste, trat sie lächelnd zurück, während die beiden grinsten.

„Ihr müsst ja Geld wie Heu haben, wenn ihr euch schon hässliche Sachen kauft", teilte sie ihnen mit und empört öﬀneten die beiden ihre Münder.

„Das ist Drachenhaut Steph, Drachenhaut!", ließ George sie wissen

„Ja, und es ist hässlich, aber macht euch nichts draus, es steht euch trotzdem."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Mr. Weasley, Mad-Eye, Lupin und Tonks mit jemandem sprachen, der Harrys Onkel sein könnte, doch sie achtete nicht darauf.

„Ihr ahnt nicht, wie froh ich bin, euch zu sehen", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß und ihr Strahlen verriet den beiden wohl, dass das nicht übertrieben war.

„Ich muss sagen, ich hätte nie gedacht dich so zu vermissen", sagte George und lächelte leicht. „Vor allem, weil ich glaube, dass du kochen kannst."

Sie lachte und Fred klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Er meint das nicht so. Auch deine Qualitäten beim Kleiderwaschen wissen wir durchaus zu schätzen."

Aus ihren Briefen wusste sie, dass die beiden zuerst tatsächlich Zuhause gelebt hatten, nun aber in den Laden gezogen waren, um stressfreier leben zu können. Die Nachteile –Sockenwaschen und Kochen – wurden ihnen auch langsam bewusst.

„Stefanie, Liebes!", ertönte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme, die sich ihnen unauﬀällig genähert hatte und nun oﬀenbar fand, dass sie sie in ihrer Wiedersehensfreude unterbrechen konnte.

„Hallo Mrs. Weasley!"

„Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sie sich und schloss sie in die Arme. „Und wie waren deine UTZs?"

Sie warf ihren Söhnen einen Blick zu, ehe sie hinzufügte: „Nach denen die beiden oﬀensichtlich nicht gefragt haben."

„Es gibt wichtigere Dinge im Leben, als UTZs, Mum", verteidigte Fred sich und sie nickte.

„In eurem Leben oﬀensichtlich schon, ja."

Dann wandte sie sich wieder Stefanie zu. „Also, wie waren sie?"

„Oh, sie waren gut. Ich … ja, ich hatte ja nur fünf Fächer, aber die waren alle okay…"

Und weil Mrs. Weasley nicht locker ließ, zeigte sie ihr ihr Zeugnis.

„Oh, wie wunderbar! Alles Ohnegleichen! Wie bei deinen ZAGs! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!"

„Ja, Mum, sieh Stephs Noten als Ersatz für die, die du nicht von uns bekommen hast", schlug George vor, während er ihr auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Gratuliere übrigens."

Stefanie nahm lächelnd ihr Zeugnis zurück und verstaute es wieder sicher in ihrem Beutel.

„Stefanie!"

Eine sehr ärgerliche Stimme erklang und Stefanie wusste sofort, dass sie Marie gehörte. „Komm, wir müssen los! JETZT!"

„Ich kann apparieren, ich kann gehen, wann ich will", erinnerte Stefanie sie und verdrehte die Augen.

„Dann bring uns sofort nach Hause! Jede Sekunde meiner Ferien sind kostbar", stellte Marie klar und die Zwillinge prusteten.

„So ist das, wenn man Familie hat…"

„Komm sobald du kannst zu uns… eigentlich wollten wir dich gleich mitnehmen, aber wie ich sehe…."

George deutete auf Marie, die wütend die Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt hatte und Stefanie anfunkelte. Scheinbar waren ihre Ferien ihr wirklich so wichtig, dass sie bereit war, zu apparieren, obwohl ihr davon schlecht wurde.

„Ja, ich… ich glaub ich werd heimgehen und mal hallo sagen…dann komm ich aber wieder…"

„Das will ich doch schwer hoﬀen. Ohne dich siehts so stefanielos aus in unserer Welt."

Sie lächelte, als ihr noch etwas einﬁel und sie die Muschelkette abnahm, um sie Fred um den Hals zu hängen.

„Danke, ich brauche sie nicht mehr", ﬂüsterte sie leise, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, um ihren Dank zum Ausdruck zu bringen, bevor sie einen Schritt zurücktrat, ihnen noch einmal zuwinkte und zu ihrer Schwester lief.


	109. Ein neuer Beginn

**108\. Ein neuer Beginn**

Es war ungewohnt, zu Hause zu sein. Stefanies Zimmer war voller Erinnerungen, aber es waren Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, die schon lange zurück lag. Ein anderes Leben.

Mariechen hatte ihre Eltern damit überrascht, dass sie den letzten Teil der Ferien bei ihrem Freund, Anthony, in Wales verbringen wollte, und außerdem hatte sie verkündet, sie würde entweder eine eigene Eule wollen, oder Stefanie hätte ihr Ivy zu überlassen.

Weil Stefanie nicht sonderlich an der Eule hing, und sie sowieso immer ihnen beiden gehört hatte, seit Marie nach Hogwarts ging, gab sie ihr die Eule widerspruchslos.

Schon als Stefanie ihren Eltern ihr Zeugnis in die Hand gedrückt hatte, hatte sie ihnen gesagt, dass sie vor hatte als Heilerin in London ausgebildet zu werden (sofern man sie haben wollte) und so bald wie möglich dorthin zu gehen.

„Jetzt bist du erwachsen. Jetzt musst du uns nicht mehr um Erlaubnis bitten."

Und so saß Stefanie schon am selben Abend vor der Louis Vuitton Tasche, die sie mit einem unaufspürbaren Ausdehnzauber versehen hatte, und räumte alles ein, was sie in ihr neues Leben mitnehmen wollte.

Alle Kleidungsstücke, die ihr noch passten, landeten in der Tasche, während ihre Hogwartsumhänge in ihrem Kinderzimmer blieben. Dafür nahm sie den Festumhang mit. Sie packte alle Bücher ein, die sie für nützlich hielt, außerdem alle Fotoalben und den Schmuck, den sie besaß und noch einige Dinge, die jede Frau brauchte.

Am Ende stellte sie fest, dass neben ihrer Schreibfeder, Tinte und Pergament auch ein Minimuﬀ noch Platz gehabt hätte, aber nachdem Mariechen ihr Mozartkugel abgenommen hatte, und jetzt auch noch Ivy, besaß sie kein Haustier mehr und irgendwie fühlte sie sich jetzt ein Stückchen leichter.

„Tja", spottete sie leise. „Eigentum belastet eben…"

Zumindest dieses Problem hatte sie nun nicht mehr. Ein wenig Geld, Kleidung, ein paar Bücher und was zu schreiben – mehr besaß sie nicht mehr. Abgesehen von dem Schmuck und dem restlichen Zeugs natürlich.

Seufzend schloss sie die Handtasche und stellte sie neben ihr Bett. Sie hatte noch einmal hier geschlafen, und würde erst an diesem Tag abreisen. Wäre das innere Drängen nach Klärung ihrer ungewissen Zukunft nicht so groß gewesen, wäre sie auch gerne noch länger geblieben und hätte etwas wie Heimurlaub gemacht.

Da sie außer ihrem Hogwarts- und dem Festumhang keine Zaubererkleidung besaß, trug sie Muggelsachen – eine Jeans mit einem einfachen T-Shirt – aber das machte nichts. Sie hatte ihr Haar in aller Frühe gewaschen, sodass es jetzt trocken war, und zusammen mit ihren Eltern gefrühstückt, ehe diese zur Arbeit gegangen waren. Jetzt war sie allein mit Mariechen, die noch schlief, und nichts stand ihr mehr im Weg.

Sie stand auf und schlüpfte in die hochhackeligen Sandalen, die Marie ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, und schulterte die Tasche.

Ein letztes Mal sah sie sich in dem Raum um, der ihr elf Jahre lang eine Zuﬂucht geboten hatte, dann verließ sie ihn. Würde ein Fremder sich darin umsehen, ein Dieb beispielsweise, wäre er sicher überrascht, den Schrank voller Zauberumhänge und das Regal voller Bücher über Magie zu ﬁnden. Und vermutlich würde er sie für einen Lockhart-Fan halten, was sie aber nicht störte.

Sanft klopfte sie mit den Fingerknöcheln an Maries Türe, aber als niemand antwortete, öﬀnete sie sie einfach.

Marie schlief noch, ihr schwarzes Haar lugte vollkommen zerzaust unter der Bettdecke hervor und sie gab leise Schnarchgeräusche schon sich, weil ihre Nase wohl ein wenig verstopft war.

Stefanie setzte sich an die Bettkante und legte ihre Hand vorsichtig an die Schulter ihrer Schwester. Sie musste erst daran rütteln, bis sie aufwachte und sich müde zu ihr umdrehte.

„Was'n los?", nuschelte sie und Stefanie lächelte.

„Nichts, ich wollte mich nur verabschieden und dir sagen, dass du jetzt alleine im Haus bist. Mama und Papa arbeiten."

„Mhm", brummelte sie und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Augen. „Musst du schon los?"

„Das ist keine Frage des Müssens", antwortete Stefanie amüsiert. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, nach London zu kommen."

„Na gut." Sie gähnte ausgiebig. „Ich komm dich besuchen, zusammen mit Anthony, okay?"

„Klar, aber schick mir vorher einen Bref, damit ich weiß, wann mit dir zu rechnen ist."

Sie beugte sich herab und drückte Marie einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann erhob sie sich. „Ich gehe jetzt. Bis später."

„Ja, wir sehen uns."

Und während Marie sich auf die andere Bettseite drehte, um weiterzuschlafen, warf Stefanie einen Blick auf den leeren Käﬁg, der Ivy gehörte. Entweder sie war auf der Jagd, oder Marie hatte sie mit einem Brief zu Anthony geschickt. Auf jeden Fall war sie nicht da. Also verabschiedete Stefanie sich nur von Whiskey, die mit gierigen Augen auf Mozartkugel, jetzt genannt Freddie, den Minimuﬀ starrte, den Marie in einen katzensicheren Käﬁg gesperrt hatte, und ging dann zurück in den Flur und von dort aus die ausladende, breite, runde Treppe hinunter in den großen Eingangsbereich.

Sie hatte keinen Mantel auf dem Garderobenhaken vergessen und auch keine ihrer Schuhe standen im Schuhregal. Sie hatte an alles gedacht.

Ehe sie ging schenkte sie sich noch ein Glas Wasser ein und trank es mit hastigen Schlücken. Sie war nervös, obwohl es vermutlich keinen Grund dazu gab. Nervös und aufgeregt. Andererseits – sie ging nun immerhin in einen neue Abschnitt ihres Lebens, durfte man da nicht nervös sein?

Sie trank noch ein Glas, dann stellte sie es in die Spüle und ging.

Draußen war es warm und sommerlich und man spürte nichts von der bedrückenden Stimmung, die in England herrschen dürfte. Hier wusste man nichts von Voldemort, hier bestanden die einzigen Sorgen darin, ob die Wanderschuhe des letzten Jahres es noch taten, oder ob sie schon zu durchgelaufen waren.

Stefanie ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Straße, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah zu ihrem Elternhaus. Friedlich und ein wenig herrschaftlich lag es da. Auch äußerlich war es ein Kontrast zum Fuchsbau: Es war groß und ausladend, nicht heimelig und gemütlich.

Aber sie würde jetzt nicht zum Fuchsbau reisen, obwohl sie sicher war, dass Mrs. Weasley sie aufgenommen hätte. Nein, sie würde erst einmal in den Tropfenden Kessel apparieren und von dort aus, ihr Herz schlug schon beim Gedanken daran schneller, würde sie zum Laden der Zwillinge gehen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, umklammerte ihre Tasche fester und konzentrierte sich auf den Pub in der Winkelgasse. Als sie einen Schritt nach vorne tat, wurde ihr Körper zusammengepresst und Sekunden später öﬀnete sie ihre Augen im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels. Gerade war ein Zauberer dabei, das Tor zur Winkelgasse zu öﬀnen und drehte sich nicht einmal nach ihr um. Vermutlich war sie so lautlos gewesen, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte, oder er war es einfach gewöhnt, dass ständig um ihn herum Leute apparierten.

Sie folgte ihm durch das Tor und trat zwischen die Läden, in denen ziemlich viel los war. Sofort fühlte sie sich an ihren ersten Besuch hier erinnert und ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. Es wurde zu einem Grinsen, als sie an ihren letzten Besuch hier dachte. Mitten in der Nacht war sie hier durch gegangen… Ein Jammer, dass es nicht Tag gewesen war.

Schon von Weitem sah sie den Menschenauﬂauf beim Laden der Zwillinge. Laut plappernd standen viele Leute vor der Auslage und blickten hinein, kleine Kinder versuchten, ihre Eltern zu überreden, sich die Sache von innen anzusehen, doch dort sah es aus, als würde kein Mensch mehr Platz haben, so voll war es.

Natürlich, es war ja auch Samstag, ein guter Tag zum Einkaufen, dachte sie und drängte sich durch all die Leute hindurch ins Innere des Ladens. Dabei war es erst neun Uhr, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, ehe alle Gedanken von den Eindrücken weggepustet wurden, die nun auf sie eindrangen.

Da waren Regale angefüllt mit den herrlichsten, vorstellbaren Waren. Bis an die Decke gestapelte Kartons voller Nasch- und Schwänzleckerien, körbeweise Trickzauberstäbe – teure und billige – und natürlich auch haufenweise Federn. Selbstauﬀüller, Rechtschreibchecker und Schlaue-Antwort-Federn.

Mehr konnte sie allerdings nicht vom Laden sehen, weil er so brechend voll war, weswegen sie sich einfach von der Menge ein Stück weiter treiben ließ. Plötzlich stand sie vor einem Produkt namens ‚ _Wiederverwendbarer Henker – Bann ihn, oder er baumelt_ ¡ Dabei handelte es sich oﬀenbar um ein Galgenmännchen für das Spiel und Stefanie beobachtete fasziniert, wie ein Holzmännchen mit hängenden Schultern hinauf Richtung Holzgalgen stieg, um sich zu erhängen.

„Oooooh", machten ein paar kleine Kinder begeistert, während sie es ein bisschen makaber fand, aber trotzdem grinsen musste.

Als sie sich umdrehte, entdeckte sie die Tagtraumzauber, die nun ‚Patentierte Tagtraumzauber' hießen und wesentlich besser verpackt waren, als das, was sie ihnen damals geschenkt hatte.

Diese hier hielten auch nicht nur drei Minuten, sondern, wie sie an der Beschreibung las, dreißig.

' _Ein einfacher Zauberspruch, und schon versinkst du in einem hochwertigen, realistischen dreißigminütigen Tagtraum, der sich leicht in eine ganz normale Schulstunde einbauen lässt und so gut wie unaufspürbar ist (Nebenwirkungen unter anderem leerer Blick und leichtes Sabbern). Kein Verkauf an Personen unter sechzehn Jahren.'_

Bei den Nebenwirkungen, schmunzelte Stefanie, hätten sie ruhig noch erwähnen können, dass der Träumende nicht fähig war, auf Fragen eines Lehrers einzugehen.

Sie drehte den Tagtraumzauber um und betrachtete die Vorderseite.

Auf dem Karton war die Szene abgebildet, von der man träumen würde. Da gab es ein Piratenschiﬀ, auf dem ein schneidiger Junge und ein hübsches Mädchen zu sehen waren; ein scheinbar verzauberter, aber sehr romantischer Garten, ebenfalls mit demselben Jungen und Mädchen; ein Quidditchstadion, das dem der Weltmeisterschaft sehr ähnlich sah, und bei dem man vermutlich aus der Sicht eines Spielers träumen würde, denn es gab sie in vier verschiedenen Versionen – einmal für den Sucher, einmal für den Hüter, dann für den Jäger und für den Treiber. Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass die gezeichneten Personen auf der Box Ähnlichkeiten mit gewissen Personen aufwies, die sie kannte.

Zumindest sah der Stadionsprecher im Hintergrund Lee täuschend ähnlich.

Auch eine Szene, in der man scheinbar einen Ausritt auf einem Einhorn unternahm, war zu sehen und somit die unrealististischte Szene, denn niemals würde ein Einhorn auf sich reiten lassen.

Immer noch schmunzelnd legte Stefanie den Tagtraumzauber weg und wandte sich anderen Dingen zu, oder versuchte es, denn immer noch konnte man sich nicht bewegen, ohne von einem Ellbogen getroﬀen zu werden.

Besonders in einer Ecke nahe am Fenster, schien es sich zu stauen. Dort standen jede Menge Mädchen, eigentlich nur Mädchen, und kreischten, seufzten und quietschten vergnügt.

Weil Stefanie weder Fred und George sehen konnte, beschloss sie, sich das näher anzusehen und kaum hatte sie es geschaﬀt, sich vorzudrängen, sah sie den großen Schriftzug: WUNDER-HEXEN PRODUKTE.

Erst einmal war alles, wirklich alles, rosarot. Da waren jede Menge violette und rosarote Minimuﬀs, die oﬀenbar großen Anklang fanden und die ganze Zeit in einem Käﬁg herumrollten und quietschten. Da waren Liebestränke, die in kleine, rosarote Fläschchen gefüllt waren, und da waren allerlei Cremen und Tuben, ebenfalls rosarot.

Stefanie griﬀ interessiert nach einem Liebestrank und las die winzige Beschreibung: Hochwirksamer Liebestrank –mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden Garantie.

Dass das auch von dem Gewicht und der Größe des Jungens und vermutlich auch der Attraktivität des Mädchens abhing, stand nicht darauf, und als Stefanie vorsichtig einen davon entkorkte und daran schnupperte, stellte sie fest, dass es deﬁnitiv nicht Amortentia, sondern irgendein anderer Liebestrank war.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter, um sicherzugehen, dass sie niemand sah, dann steckte sie den Korken wieder hinein und versiegelte das Fläschchen mit ihrem Zauberstab, ehe sie es zurückgleiten ließ.

Nun sah sie sich die anderen Produkte der Abteilung an. Obwohl die Zwillinge das nie sichtbar gezeigt hatten, schienen sie erstaunlich viel über die Bedürfnisse eines Mädchens zu wissen. Oﬀenbar hatten sie Stefanie doch ein wenig genauer beobachtet, als sie gedacht hatte, obwohl sie nicht diejenige gewesen war, die sie darauf gebracht hatte ‚Zehn-Sekunden-Pustel-Entferner mit Garantie' oder ‚Anti-Falten Creme' zu erﬁnden. Dazu musste sie jemand anderes inspiriert haben. Dafür sah der ‚ _Kommentierender Spiegel – Positiv oder nett formuliert_ ' schon eher nach etwas aus, das sie kaufen würde. Auch die ‚Haar-glättende-Haarbürste' könnten sie durch jahrelanges Observieren ihres naturglatten Haares entwickelt haben, denn der Hinterkopf auf dem Karton, der das Ergebnis zeigte, besaß irgendwie Haare, die aussahen, wie die ihren.

Sie dachte an Hermine und ihre unbezwingbaren Locken und griﬀ nach einer der Bürsten. Auf der Rückseite las sie dann das Kleingedruckte _: 'Keine Garantie für starke Locken – nur für leichte Wellen gedacht_ ' und schmunzelte.

Was sie dann doch faszinierte, war das gegenteilige Produkt, die ‚Locken-Haarbürste', mit der man seinem naturglatten Haaren angeblich Locken einbürsten konnten, die aber, so stand es auf der Rückseite, nur für maximal 24 Stunden hielten und keine Dusche vertrugen. Auch Korkenzieherlocken würde man damit vermutlich nicht hinbekommen, aber es beeindruckte Stefanie zutiefst, dass die Zwillinge solche Produkte entwickelt hatten und sie konnte nicht widerstehen und bürstete sich einmal kräftig über den ganzen Kopf. Ein Blick in das nächste Fenster, das ihr Spiegelbild wiedergab, zeigte, dass die Haarbürste herrlich funktionierte. Sie hatte noch nie so schöne, natürlich aussehende und kräftigte Locken gehabt. Von Wellen konnte man da nicht sprechen. Es war beeindruckend und sie entschied, die Bürste zu kaufen.

Wann bitte hatten die beiden das gemacht? In den letzten Monaten? Sicher, sonst hätten sie ihr ja davon erzählt. Während der Schulzeit hatten sie sich auf die Süßigkeiten konzentriert, die ein Stück schwierigere Magie beinhalteten – aber in der letzten Zeit oﬀenbar auf jede Menge Zeugs wie dieses, das man als guter Zauberer mit ein wenig Grips schon hinbekam. Aber allein, dass sie daran gedacht hatten, solche Dinge zu entwerfen, war einfach beeindruckend. Seit wann waren sie solche Frauenversteher?

Wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte sie noch ewig vor diesen Sachen stehen können, um sich anzusehen, was es noch alles gab, aber dazu kam es nicht, denn in diesem Moment stieß sie jemand versehentlich an und sie wurde gegen das Regal mit den ganzen Bürsten gerammt. Mindestens die Hälfte davon ﬁel heraus, aber zum Glück waren es keine Liebestränke oder andere zerbrechliche Gegenstände gewesen.

„Oh verdammt", murmelte sie und bückte sich, um das ganze Zeug wieder aufzuheben. Natürlich fühlte sich keiner der Umstehenden dazu berufen, ihr zu helfen, stattdessen sahen sie alle so aus, als wären sie froh, dass ihnen das nicht passiert war.

Rasch räumte sie die Produkte zurück ins Regal, dann verzog sie sich von ihnen und erblickte endlich George, der hinter der Kassa stand und gerade jemandem einen Haufen Kopﬂoser Hüte verkaufte. Grinsend drängte sie sich vor und stellte sich neben die Kassa, damit sie keinem der Käufer im Weg war.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn und er wandte sich ihr ein wenig gestresst zu, ehe sein Blick überrascht und erfreut zugleich wurde.

„Stefanie! Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen…"

„Ist ja auch unmöglch, hier irgendjemanden zu sehen", erwiderte sie beiläuﬁg und lehnte sich gegen das Holz des Tresens. „Nett hier. Ich bin echt beeindruckt."

„Danke, wir können selbst kaum glauben, wie viele Leute eigentlich täglich hier durchtrampeln… nein, tut mir Leid, das ist ein Knut, kein Sickel. Ich sagte sechs Sickel und nicht fünf Sickel und ein Knut." Er wandte sich wieder zu Stefanie. „Tut mir Leid, aber hier ist echt die Hölle los. Um 12 machen wir eine Stunde zu, da können wir reden. Sieh dich doch solange um, okay? Fred müsste eigentlich auch irgendwo… Hey! Geklaut wird nicht! Das haben Sie gerade nicht bezahlt!"

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Stefanie sich ab und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Bis zur Mittagspause hatte sie ja noch ein wenig Zeit. Zeit, um sich die Waren der beiden anzusehen.

Aber soweit kam sie nicht. Sie war gerade auf eine Dose mit der Aufschrift: 'Essbare dunkle Male – davon wird jedem schlecht', zugegangen, als Fred vor ihr auftauchte.

„Steph! Seit wann bist du hier?"

„Seit…" Sie sah noch einmal kurz auf die Uhr. „….bisschen über eine Stunde vielleicht?"

„Tut mir Leid, es ist echt viel los und wenn man seine Augen nicht überall hat, dann machen die sich nicht mal die Mühe, alles zu bezahlen…nur, dass sie nicht wissen, dass da Anti-Diebstahl-Zauber drauf sind", fügte er mit hinterlistigem Lächeln hinzu.

„War das übrigens unsere Bürste?", fragte er dann und schien tatsächlich ein wenig abgelenkt von ihrem Haar zu sein.

Stefanie fuhr probeweise durch ihre neue (nur 24 Stunden anhaltende und nicht wasserfeste) Frisur und nickte. „Ja, ich ﬁnde es toll. Kaum zu glauben, dass ihr solche Sachen erﬁnden könnt."

„Es kommt meiner Vorstellung erstaunlich nahe", sinnierte Fred, mehr an sich selber gerichtet, als an sie, bevor er fortfuhr: „Wenn du willst, dann geh einfach hinauf in die Wohnung, okay? Um 12 haben wir eine Stunde Pause…"

„Ja, hat George mir auch gesagt… danke."

Er führte sie zu einem Vorhang, der hinter einer Regalreihe mit Feuerwerkskörpern an der Wand hing. Daneben, so ﬁel ihr auf, konnte man gezinkte Würfel und andere Muggeltricks, wie solche für Karten und Seile kaufen. Fred schob den Vorhang beiseite und sie traten in einen ziemlich leeren und nicht sehr hellen Raum, weil er kein Fenster hatte. „Nutzen wir derweil eher als Lager", erklärte er und öﬀnete eine Türe, die sich an der Wand neben dem Vorhang befand. Eine Wendeltreppe kam zum Vorschein. „Sieh dich ruhig um… aber ich glaub, George hat sein Bett nicht gemacht…" Er grinste, ehe er schnell hinzufügte: „Obwohl das keine Auﬀorderung war, es zu machen…er soll das ruhig mal selbst tun…"

Stefanie lachte, dann stieg sie die Wendeltreppe hoch und die Tür hinter ihr schloss sich.

Sie kam in einen sehr hellen Raum, der allerdings nicht sehr groß war. Oﬀenbar handelte es sich hierbei um eine Art Vorraum, denn außer einem Kasten und einem Sofa gab es nur Türen. Insgesamt waren es vier. Je eine an den Querwänden und zwei an der Wand, die gegenüber der Fenster lag, die hinaus auf die Winkelgasse zeigten.

Stefanie legte ihre Tasche auf das Sofa, das zwischen den beiden Türen stand, die oﬀenbar je in ein kleines Schlafzimmer führten. Sie waren so klein, dass dort nur ein Bett und ein Schrank Platz fand und tatsächlich waren beide Betten ungemacht. Weil sie sich sowieso in Haushaltszaubern üben wollte, sorgte sie mit einem kurzen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes dafür, dass sich das änderte.

Welches Zimmer wem gehörte, konnte sie allerdings nicht sagen, denn sogar die Zimmer glichen sich bis auf das letzte Staubkorn.

Die eine der beiden anderen Türen führte in ein Badezimmer mit Dusche und separater Toilette, die andere in eine Küche mit einem Esstisch, an dem nur vier Stühle standen. Die Küche erschien Stefanie ziemlich gemütlich zu sein und sie vermutete, dass die beiden dort die meiste freie Zeit verbrachten, weil sie wohl auch als Wohnzimmer diente.

Probeweise öﬀnete Stefanie einen der Schränke und fand darin jede Menge Geschirr, aber bunt zusammengewürfelt.

Auf den zweiten Blick war es gar nicht mehr soviel, sondern alles, was sie hatten, einfach auf engem Raum zusammengequetscht. Kopfschüttelnd musterte sie eine Mickey-Maus Teetasse, von der sie sich wirklich fragte, woher sie sie hatten, immerhin war das ein Muggelding.

Sie stellte die Tasse zurück und begann, die Vorratsschränke zu durchsuchen. Viel zu Essen hatten die beiden oﬀenbar nicht auf Lager. Sie war schon gespannt darauf, was die beiden kochen würden.

Stefanie entschied, dass es unten mehr zu sehen gab und ging über die Wendeltreppe hinunter zurück in den Lagerraum. Laut drangen die Stimmen der Kunden durch den Vorhang, aber als sie ihn beiseite schob, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es schon weniger geworden waren.

Eine Weile lang schlich sie noch durch die Regale und sah sich die Produkte an, aber dann verließ endlich der letzte Kunde den Laden und George knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu.

„Uﬀ", machte er und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Ich dachte schon, der würde niemals gehen."

Dann wandte er sich Stefanie zu und lächelte. „Jetzt haben wir ein bisschen mehr Zeit."

„Wie habt ihr es geschaﬀt euch gestern freizunehmen, um zum Bahnhof zu kommen?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig, als sie hinauf in die Wohnung stiegen.

„Jaaah, das war nicht ganz so leicht", meinte Fred und ging geradewegs in die Küche. „Aber hat dann doch irgendwie geklappt."

„War auch nicht für lange."

Stefanie setzte sich auf einen der Küchenstühle und beobachtete interessiert, wie die beiden begannen Wasser in einem Topf zum Kochen zu bringen.

„Nudeln?", ratete sie und grinsend setzten die beiden sich.

„Tut mir Leid, mehr haben wir nicht da", sagte Fred mit entschuldigendem Blick und sie schmunzelte, weil sie das Salz vergessen hatten.

„Ist ja egal, Hauptsache ihr werdet satt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann sagte sie: „Zu dem Laden – Hut ab. Die Produkte sind klasse und sogar ich bin erstaunt, was ihr da alles dabei habt…und das, obwohl ich dachte, euch zu kennen."

Letzteres sagte sie ein wenig vorwurfsvoll und die beiden sahen sie ein wenig entsetzt an.

„Das glaubst du jetzt aber nicht wirklich, oder?", fragte George sie.

„Was? Euch zu kennen?" Unsicher hob sie ihre Augenbraue in die Höhe. „…doch, eigentlich hab ich das schon gedacht."

„Nein", lachte Fred. „Uns nicht zu kennen. Steph - du kennst uns sicher beser als unsere Mutter…obwohl das nicht schwer ist, immerhin hat sie gedacht, Ministeriumsjobs wären etwas für uns", fügte er mit nachdenklicher Miene hinzu, ehe er sich wieder ﬁng. „Aber das meinte ich nicht. Wir haben die Zeit eben gut genutzt und ein paar nette Sachen sind dabei doch herausgekommen. Hast du übrigens schon gesehen, wie viele Tragbare Sümpfe wir verkaufen? Kaum zu glauben, wer alles einen haben will…"

„Was hast du jetzt eigentlich für Pläne?", fragte George, stand auf und ging auf einen der Schränke zu. Er holte drei Gläser heraus, ehe er sie lässig auf den Tisch schweben ließ, und den Wasserkrug auﬀüllte, ohne ihn zu berühren.

„Naja, immer noch dieselben wie früher…" Sie seufzte, während sie beobachtete, wie der volle Krug auf den Tisch zuschwebte und wie durch Zauberhand begann, die Gläser einzuschenken.

„Heilerin werden? Deine Noten dürften dir dabei nicht im Weg sein", bemerkte Fred und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

„Ja… aber ich glaube, zuerst sollte ich mich nach einer Wohnung umsehen… irgendetwas kleines, ganz billiges, damit ich es mir auch leisten kann…" Sie starrte nachdenklich auf die Wasseroberﬂäche in dem Glas und sah im Geiste ihr weniges Geld dahinschwinden. Von ihren Eltern erwartete sie sich nichts mehr, denn obwohl sie sie sicher unterstützen würden, wollte sie von ihnen kein Geld mehr nehmen. Sie war erwachsen, darauf hatte sie selbst seit einem Jahr bestanden. Sie würde das alleine schaﬀen. Und McGonagall hatte gesagt dass die Ausbildung zur Heilerin zwar nicht gut, aber immerhin ein wenig bezahlt wurde. Sie würde schon damit auskommen, wenn sie haushielt.

Die Zwillinge schwiegen, und als es ihr schon in wenig seltsam vorkam, blickte sie auf. Beide sahen sie an und wirkten ein wenig irritiert.

„Du willst dir eine Wohnung suchen?", fragte George nach einer Weile nach, als hätte er sich verhört.

„Naja…muss ich wohl", gab sie zu bedenken und griﬀ nach ihrem Glas.

„Musst du nicht", sagte Fred entschieden und ließ mit seinem Zauberstab Nudeln in den Topf wandern. „Du kannst bei uns schlafen."

„Ja", stimmte George zu, ehe sie etwas dagegen sagen konnte. „Das hab ich mir eigentlich so gedacht."

„Das ist lieb, aber ihr… ich will nicht so schmarotzen", sagte sie vorsichtig, obwohl sie sich in Wahrheit nichts schöneres vorstellen konnte, als auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Erstens, weil es billiger käme als eine Wohnung und zweitens natürlich, weil sie dadurch mehr Zeit mit den beiden verbringen könnte.

„Das tust du nicht. Immerhin hast du uns immer unterstützt", sagte Fred sofort und George nickte.

„Ja, ohne dich gäbe es das eine oder andere Produkt vermutlich gar nicht. Alleine was wir mit den Tagtraumzaubern bisher schon verdient haben, rechtfertigt, dir ein Haus zu kaufen."

„Na gut", gab Stefanie nach, weil sie es selbst unbedingt wollte. „Aber dann könnte ich euch zumindest im Laden aushelfen, wenn ich genug Zeit habe."

„Gut." George schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und ließ endlich doch Salz in den Topf wandern. „Denn wir haben schon dran gedacht, eine Ladenhilfe einzustellen."

„Und wenn du noch ein bisschen mehr freie Zeit hast", meinte Fred hoﬀnungsvoll, „dann kannst du ja auch mal kochen. Ich beginne, Nudeln zu verabscheuen..."

Nach dem Essen mussten die beiden schon wieder hinunter in den Laden und nachdem Stefanie ihre Tasche teilweise entleert hatte, indem sie ihre Kleidung in den Schrank im Treppenhaus geräumt hatte, ging sie nach unten und heftete sich an die Fersen der beiden, um genau zu beobachten, was sie eigentlich taten, um ihnen manchmal aushelfen zu können.

Dabei beobachtete sie auch die typischen Kunden und stellte fest, dass es mehrere Gruppen gab. Da waren zum einen die kleinen Kinder, die sich für alles begeisterten, das Krach machte, oder mit dem man anderen schaden konnte. Dann waren da die Schüler, die sich schon einmal mit Nasch- und Schwänzleckerien eindecken wollten, die Mädchen, die ihre Taschen mit Liebestränken und anderen Wunderhexen-Produkten füllten und die Eltern, die nicht recht wussten, ob sie ihre Begeisterung und positive Überraschung zeigen, oder lieber verstecken sollten.

Am Ende das Tages waren das Nasenblutnougat und die Minimuﬀs ausverkauft.

„Gut, dass die nächste Ladung so weit ist", murmelte Fred, als er in den leeren Minimuﬀ-Käﬁg schaute.

„Ach, ihr züchtet also wirklich Knuddelmuﬀs und schrumpft sie?", fragte Stefanie, während George das ‚Geöﬀnet'-Schild umdrehte.

„Jaaaah…machen wir. In unserem Entwicklungsraum…"

„Wieso hab ich den nicht gesehen?" Neugierig sah sie sich um, als würde sich plötzlich irgendwo zwischen den Regalen eine neue Tür auftun.

„Weil ichs dir nicht gezeigt habe", grinste Fred und führte sie noch einmal in den Raum hinter dem Vorhang. Erst jetzt sah sie, dass gegenüber der Türe zur Treppe eine weitere Türe war und hinter dieser befand sich tatsächlich noch ein Raum. Dort war ein ziemlich großer Käﬁg voller Knuddelmuﬀs, wobei die meisten davon aussahen, wie frisch auf die Welt gebracht.

„Alles Inzucht, nehme ich an", sagte sie und begutachtete die Fellknäule kritisch.

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir hatten halt nicht so viel Auswahl…wir waren froh, als wir die gekriegt haben…"

Die Knuddelmuﬀs quiekten und George füllte einen Napf mit etwas, das wie Schrumpftrank aussah.

„Braut ihr den selber?", fragte sie und er nickte.

„Ja, sogar in dem Topf, aus dem du Nudel gegessen hast." Als er ihr entsetztes Gesicht sah, grinste er. „Nur'n Scherz. Glaubst du, wir können uns keinen zweiten Topf leisten? Wir haben sogar noch einen dritten für den Liebestrank, weil der ziehen muss."

„Was für ein Liebestrank ist das eigentlich?", fragte Stefanie, während sie sich weiter in dem Raum umsah. Neben dem Käﬁg und einem Tisch, an dem die beiden vermutlich arbeiteten, stapelten sich hier Kisten voller Material. Da waren noch unverhexte Lakritzstangen, Nougat, das die Blutgefäße noch nicht platzen ließ und Hüte, die noch nicht unsichtbar machten.

„Naja…sicher nicht dein Amortentia", sagte George ausweichend und stellte den Zaubertrank-Napf in den Käﬁg. Sofort stürzten die Knuddelmuﬀs sich darauf, obwohl sie eigentlich nur Staub aßen. Stefanie beobachtete amüsiert, wie einer nach dem anderen schrumpfte. Was ihr erst jetzt auﬃel, war allerdings eine räumliche Trennung im Käﬁg. Ein paar Knuddelmuﬀs konnten den Trank nicht erreichen und blieben groß – vermutlich, weil sie noch nicht so weit waren, oder zu höherem, wie dem Gebären von Nachwuchs, bestimmt waren.

„Nein, das hab ich gemerkt, als ich dran gerochen habe."

„Du hast dran gerochen?", fragte Fred amüsiert. „Ich hoﬀe, dass du den nachher wieder verschlossen hast."

„Klar, wofür hältst du mich?" Sie grinste. „Also, was ist es denn nun für einer?"

„Naja, ehrlich gesagt, sollte allein die Tatsache, dass er nur um die 24 Stunden hält, obwohl das auch nicht sicher ist, dir sagen, dass es nicht der Stärkste ist, den wir zustande bringen würden."

„Sagt bloß, ihr wollt den Mädchen nur das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen und den Jungen nicht lebenslangen Liebeswahn bescheren?", fragte sie und sah sie neugierig an.

„Ehrlich gesagt fanden wir die Vorstellung, irgendwelche Jungen könnten dank unserer Tränke ihr Leben lang besessen von so einer komischen Hexe sein, nicht sehr amüsant", gab George zu.

„Deswegen", fuhr Fred fort, „wirken sie nicht lange. 24 schöne Stunden für unsere Kundinnen und danach geht's den Jungs wieder gut."

„Sehr mitfühlend", neckte sie sie und streckte ihre Hand nach einer geöﬀneten Schachtel aus. „Was ist das?", fragte sie, nachdem sie eines der Teile hinausgenommen hatte. Es sah aus, wie ein Bonbon, aber sie hatte ernsthafte Zweifel, das es auch eines war.

„Das", sagte Fred einen Tick zu schnell und nahm es ihr weg. „Ist noch im Entwicklungsstadion. Und wehe du schluckst es, sonst…" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und weil er nicht aussprach, was sonst passieren würde, musste es etwas wirklich Furchtbares sein und sie ließ lieber die Finger davon.

„Naja", sagte sie deshalb und warf noch einen Blick auf die Minimuﬀs. „Ist auf jeden Fall ein super Laden. Wenn ich es nicht sowieso tun würde, würde ich die ganze Zeit hier rumhängen…"

Zum Abendessen kochte Stefanie ihnen etwas mit den wenigen Zutaten, die sie da hatten, danach gingen die beiden hinunter um ihre Bestände an Scherzartikeln aufzufüllen, während Stefanie durch den Tagespropheten blätterte, auf der Suche nach einer Stellenanzeige für das St.-Mungo Hospital. Sie fand allerdings nichts, weswegen sie beschloss einmal selbst hinzugehen und sich zu erkundigen. Doch das hatte Zeit.

Weil sie sehr früh müde wurde, wusste sie nicht, wann die Zwillinge zu Bett gingen, aber sie schlief auf jeden Fall schon, als es geschah.


	110. Von der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe

**109\. Von der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe**

Der erste Tag, den Stefanie in der Winkelgasse verbrachte, war ein Sonntag. Sie hatte es nicht vorgehabt, aber sie schlief aus. Als die Sonnenstrahlen sie endlich aufweckten, brauchte sie einige Momente, bis ihr klar wurde, wo sie war und eine Mischung aus Vorfreude und Angst durchﬂutete sie. Angst, weil sie sich um ihre Zukunft sorgte und die Fragen, die sie beschäftigten, nicht an einem Sonntag klären konnte.

Weil Angelina sie daran gewöhnt hatte, begann sie den Tag damit, Joggen zu gehen, wobei sie sich für die Stadt als Laufstrecke entschied, weil es ihr nicht richtig erschien, sich durch das Apparieren bereits zu verausgaben. Und weil ihr kein Ort, außer vielleicht der Landschaft um den Fuchsbau herum, einﬁel, zu dem sie hätte apparieren können, um dort zu laufen, und der nicht auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans lag.

Als sie zurückkam, waren die Türen zu den Zimmern der Zwillinge immer noch verschlossen. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die beiden noch lange in der Werkstatt gewesen waren, um für Nachschub zu sorgen und an neuen Ideen zu basteln. Vermutlich wäre es stressfreier, würden sie Verkäufer anstellen, damit sie sich voll und ganz auf die Werkstatt konzentrieren konnten, aber möglicherweise mochten sie den Kundenkontakt gerne. Vielleicht brauchten sie ihn auch.

Stefanie duschte, bevor sie sich in die Küche begab und nach irgendetwas suchte, was man frühstücken konnte. Es gab – das musste man den Zwillingen immerhin zu Gute halten – genug Brot. Und Toastbrot. Und Knäckebrot. Stefanie verabscheute Knäckebrot.

Aber viel mehr fand sie dann nicht mehr. Keine Marmelade und keine Butter. Nichts von dem, was Stefanie gerne aß. Es gab einen komischen Aufstrich, der vermutlich Fred und George schmeckte, aber Stefanie hasste Aufstriche und entschied, lieber nach Müsli zu suchen.

Es gab kein Müsli.

Sie überlegte gerade, ob es besser wäre, bloßen Toast zu essen, oder sich in ihre Katzengestalt zu verwandeln und eine Maus zu sich zu nehmen, als hinter ihr das Geräusch einer sich öﬀnenden Türe erklang. Stefanie drehte sich um und reckte den Kopf ein wenig, um zu sehen, ob es Fred und George war, doch sie konnte aus der Küchenecke nicht viel sehen und musste sich fast bis zur Tür begeben, um einen besseren Blick auf den Vorraum zu bekommen.

„Morgen, Steph" begrüßte George sie, während er sich müde durch das ungekämmte Haar fuhr. Er trug einen Pyjama, den sie noch aus dem vergangenen Sommer kannte und sie war irgendwie erleichtert, dass er noch nicht in chinesischer Seide, sondern noch bodenständig in Baumwolle (oder was auch immer das Material auch sein mochte) schlief.

„Morgen. Sag, habt ihr gar nichts normales zu Essen? Ich dachte immer, ihr habt nichts gegen Butter … oder Milch … oder Cornﬂakes?"

George verzog sein Gesicht, als wäre er gerade an eine unangenehme Tatsache erinnert worden und ließ seine Hand sinken, bevor er schuldbewusst sagte: „Meine Schuld. Ich war gestern mit dem Einkaufen dran und hab es … vergessen. Ich hasse einkaufen. Und Fred auch. Wir haben es uns eigentlich aufgeteilt, aber es kommt öfter vor, dass wir nicht dazu kommen."

Obwohl das tatsächlich bedeutete, dass praktisch nichts Essbares zum Frühstück im Haus war, musste Stefanie grinsen. „Klingt so, als müsste ich in Zukunft einkaufen gehen. Ich muss sowieso aus der Winkelgasse, von daher ist es für mich wahrscheinlich auch leichter."

Und sie konnte sich kaufen, was sie wollte und musste nicht den Aufstrich der beiden essen. An das Geld dachte Stefanie in diesem Moment nicht. Und George auch nicht.

Sie konnte sehen, dass ihm der Gedanke, das Einkaufen auf sie abzuschieben, vorher noch nicht gekommen war, aber schien ihm zu gefallen. „Das wäre wirklich super – es kostet verdammt viel Zeit, wenn man sowieso keine hat."

An diesem Tag ging Stefanie mit den beiden hinaus in den Muggelteil der Stadt, wo sie in einem kleinen Caféhaus frühstückten. Dann begleitete sie sie in die Werkstatt, wo sie praktisch den restlichen Tag verbrachten. Es war beinahe so wie damals, als sie in den Sommerferien den Tag mit Scherzartikeln verbracht hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Stefanie viel zu früh, zumindest ihrer Meinung nach. Sie wusste zuerst nicht, wieso sie aufgewacht war, aber als sie sich aufsetzte und ihre Augen aufschlug, erkannte sie, dass die Zwillinge bereits in der Küche herumstanden und eilig ein Frühstück zu sich nahmen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte 6:30 Uhr und sie meinte sich vage daran zu erinnern, dass die Zwillinge den Laden um sieben Uhr öﬀnen würden. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf, während sie sich dachte, dass es eigentlich keine schlechte Uhrzeit wäre, um Joggen zu gehen. Wäre sie nicht so hibbelig wegen des ihr bevorstehenden Gesprächs im gewesen. Des ihr hoﬀentlich bevorstehenden Gesprächs. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie irgendetwas vereinbart.

Barfuß ging sie zu den Zwillingen in die Küche und warf einen kritischen Blick auf das Gebräu, das auf dem Tisch stand.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie und rümpfte anhand des Geruchs die Nase.

„Kaﬀee", nuschelte George, der gerade einen Toast im Mund hatte und sie nickte.

„Ah…. Ich glaub ich nehm was anderes…" Sie schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein und beobachtete, wie Fred achselzuckend einen Schluck aus der Mickey Maus-Tasse nahm, bevor er das Gesicht verzog und den restlichen Inhalt seiner Tasse in den Abﬂuss schüttete. „Wir sollten erst um 8:00 öﬀnen", murmelte er und nahm sich dann einen Toast.

„Woher habt ihr eigentlich euer Geschirr?"

Sie deutete auf die Mickey Maus-Tasse und Fred verzog sein Gesicht. „Das haben wir eigentlich gekauft… Aber weil wir keinen sonderlichen Wert drauf legen, haben wir jetzt auch nicht so drauf geachtet, was wir eigentlich kaufen. Das is alles aus nem Muggelladen und frag mich nicht, was für ne komische Maus das ist…"

„Muss ich nicht", schmunzelte sie. „Im Gegensatz zu euch weiß ich es nämlich."

Sie nahm sich ebenfalls einen Toast, und weil es immer noch weder Butter noch Marmelade gab, aß sie ihn bloß. Er war trocken und irgendwie ﬁel es ihr schwer, ihn herunter zu schlucken, weswegen sie darauf verzichtete, noch einen zu nehmen.

Als die beiden wenig später hinunter in den Laden gingen, um letzte Vorbereitungen für den Tag zu treﬀen, ging sie ins Bad, duschte, zog sich an und nahm ihre Tasche, ehe sie ebenfalls hinunter ging.

„Ich geh dann", rief sie, weil sie keinen der beiden sehen konnte, und als niemand antwortete, ging sie einfach. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, auch, wenn außen das ‚Geschlossen'-Schild zu sehen war.

In der Winkelgasse war noch alles ruhig, obwohl in den meisten Läden schon Licht brannte.

Im Tropfenden Kessel traf sie Tom, den Wirt, und ein paar Gäste, die schon wach waren. Einer von ihnen trug einen Turban, ein anderer rauchte eine Wasserpfeife und alles in allem sahen sie alle aus wie Touristen.

Dennoch, als sie hinaus in die Straßen Londons trat, bot sich ihr ein komplett konträrer Anblick. Die Straßen waren voller Leute, die zur Arbeit gingen, vor den Läden bildeten sich schon Menschentrauben, die eingelassen werden wollten und in den Straßen staute sich der Berufsverkehr. Sogar die Luft war anders. Irgendwie stressiger.

Stefanie ging eine Weile eher planlos durch die Gegend, bis sie in einen Supermarkt trat. Als sie vor der Abteilung mit dem Obst stand, überkam sie plötzlich eiskalt die Erkenntnis, dass sie hier nicht mit Galleonen zahlen konnte, aber dann ﬁel ihr ein, dass das Geld, das sie von ihren Eltern bekommen hatte, Muggelgeld war.

Nur keine Britischen Pfund.

Verärgert verließ sie das Geschäft und ging zur nächsten Bank, wo sie das Geld wechselte. Dann ging sie zurück in den Supermarkt und kaufte alles ein, was ihr irgendwie nützlich erschien, sofern es haltbar war. Das war erstaunlich teuer, aber sie tröstete sich damit, dass sie jetzt wenigstens Butter auf ihren Toast schmieren konnte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte 8:30 Uhr und sie fand, dass das ein guter Zeitpunkt war, um ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Sie war ja bereits einmal dort gewesen und da sie das Gebäude damals auf dem normalen Weg verlassen hatte, wusste sie, wohin sie apparieren musste.

Also blieb sie in einer verlassenen Ecke stehen und disapparierte vor das Krankenhaus. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher dass es einen zweiten Eingang für Angestellte gab, aber da sie diesen nicht kannte und auch nicht dort arbeitete, blieb ihr nur der Besuchereingang, den sie zu Weihnachten kennengelernt hatte.

Niemand achtete auf sie, auch nicht, als sie an das Schaufenster klopfte und leise ﬂüsterte: „Hallo, ich möchte mich um eine Ausbildungsstelle bewerben…"

„Und sie haben dich sofort genommen?", fragte George ein wenig ungläubig und schloss die Tür hinter dem letzten Kunden vor der Mittagspause.

„Ich bin wohl die einzige Bewerberin dieses Jahr." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bis September mach ich eine Art Grundkurs, dann muss ich eine Prüfung machen und wenn ich die schaﬀe, bin ich zugelassen zur weiteren Ausbildung. Dann bin ich erst einmal sechs Monate in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle und am Ende des halben Jahres gibt es da wieder eine Prüfung und dann wechsle ich in eine andere Abteilung und so weiter…"

„Das klingt furchtbar", sagte Fred ehrlich und nahm ihr die Tasche ab, um die Lebensmittel nach oben zu bringen.

„Du vergisst, dass ich gerne lerne", lachte sie und folgte ihm die Treppe hinaus. „Und der Grundkurs bis September ist immer nur ein paar Stunden am Tag. Wenn ich nicht gerade lerne kann ich euch also helfen."

„Ich hoﬀe der Rest deiner dreijährigen Ausbildung lässt sich auch nach unseren Bedürfnissen planen. Wir bezahlen dich aber gerne, immerhin bekommst du wohl nicht viel vom Krankenhaus.", grinste George, der hinter ihr ging.

Eher sehr wenig. Die Ausbildungsstelle zu bekommen, war mit ihren Noten kein Problem gewesen, vor allem, da sie die einzige Bewerberin auf einen der sechs Plätze gewesen war. Jedoch musste sie anscheinend schon dankbar dafür sein, dass sie überhaupt bezahlt wurde und nicht selbst für die Ausbildung zahlen musste. Der monatliche ‚Lohn', den sie bekam, lag weit unter dem, mit dem sie gerechnet hatte, entsprach aber angeblich den üblichen Standards. Also würde sie die nächsten drei Jahre für einen Hungerlohn arbeiten (lernen) müssen und so war sie noch dankbarer dafür zumindest keine Miete zahlen zu müssen, denn das hätte ihr kleines Budget bereits überschritten.

Als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichte, stand Fred bereits in der Küche und packte alles aus, was er in ihrer Tasche fand. Neben Butter und Brot, Marmelade und Obst, Käse und Eiern, Milch und Mehl, Gewürzen und Gemüse landeten auch Taschentücher, Kosmetikartikel, ihr Taschenspiegel, eine Haarbürste, drei Bücher und ihr Fotoalbum auf dem Tisch, ehe er sie kopfschüttelnd ansah.

„Was ist das für eine Tasche?" Er warf die Bücher zurück und es gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, vermutlich, weil er ein Stück Obst zerquetscht hatte.

„Eine verzauberte", sagte sie und drängte ihn rasch beiseite, um selbst die Lebensmittel heraus zu ﬁschen und auf den Tisch aufzustellen, ehe sie begann, alles wieder einzuräumen, das er hinaus getan hatte.

Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, sah sie, dass die beiden sich das Fotoalbum geschnappt hatten und gerade ihre Babyfotos ansahen.

„Niedlich, Steph, niedlich", stellte George grinsend fest.

„Ja, ich in meinen ersten Gummistiefeln muss ja wirklich niedlich sein", unkte sie und lugte zu den Fotos hinüber, hoﬀend, dass es keines war, in dem sie gerade in der Badewanne saß.

„Hast du noch mehr Alben?", fragte Fred, den es nicht zu stören schien, dass die Fotos sich nicht bewegten.

„Ja", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Aber ehe ich euch die zeige, werde ich sie durchsehen und alle Fotos, die ihr nicht sehen dürft, hinausnehmen."

„Wenn du denkst, es gäbe so viele gemeingefährliche Fotos von dir", witzelte George und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den Lebensmitteln zu. Er begann, sie zu verräumen, während Fred weiter durch das Album blätterte. Stefanie nahm ihre Tasche und trug sie ins Vorzimmer, wo sie sie auf das Sofa stellte.

„Wie war der Vormittag bei euch?", fragte sie, während George scheinbar beginnen wollte, irgendetwas zu kochen, das verdächtig wie Nudel aussah. Sie überredete ihn, ein wenig Abwechslung in ihren unkreativen Ernährungsplan zu bringen und zumindest Kartoﬀel zu kochen.

Nach dem Essen ging sie mit ihnen hinunter, um im Laden zu helfen, wobei sie sich fragte, wie man sie als Ladenhilfe erkennen sollte.

„Jeder weiß, dass ihr rote Haare habt und weil ihr gleich ausseht, ist das auch einfach…aber woher sollen die Kunden wissen, dass ich ihnen helfen kann? Habt ihr vielleicht Mitarbeiterumhänge, oder sowas?"

Die beiden sahen sich kurz an, dann schüttelte George den Kopf. „Noch nicht, aber die Idee ist schon lange in unserem Kopf. Bisher hatten wir nur keine Zeit, das umzusetzen und da nur wir beide hier waren war es auch nicht notwendig…"

„Fürs Erste dürfte es aber reichen, wenn du einen Kopﬂosen Hut trägst", unkte Fred. „Dann fällst du auf."

„Ich könnte auch ein Kunde sein, der das Produkt testet", gab sie zu bedenken und war froh über diesen genialen Einwand, der sie davor rettete, ihren Kopf unsichtbar zu zaubern, und am Ende einigten sie sich auf ein Namensschild, auf dem ihr Vorname geschrieben stand, was sie ein wenig diskriminierend fand.

Sobald der Laden wieder öﬀnete, wurden sie auch schon von Kunden überrannt. Die meisten von ihnen brauchten keine Beratung, aber Stefanie wurde trotzdem die ganze Zeit angesprochen. Vorwiegend allerdings von Männern.

Manche von ihnen waren dreist, sprachen sie direkt mit: „Na, Süße?", an und wollten eigentlich gar nicht über die Ware reden, andere verpackten ihr Interesse besser, stellten fachspeziﬁsche Fragen, die sie nur beantworten konnte, wenn es sich um ein Produkt handelte, bei dem sie sich auskannte, und kauften am Ende eine beträchtliche Menge davon.

Stefanie zählte nicht mit, wie oft sie tatsächlich angemacht wurde, aber am Ende des Tages, als eine männliche Stimme hinter ihr ertönte und mit „Na, wie –" anﬁng, fuhr sie herum und zischte. „Vergiss es, ich hab kein Interesse! Vergeben und glücklich!", ehe sie merkte, dass es Fred war, der mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Satz ( „ – war dein erster Tag?") zu Ende brachte.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie und wurde rot. „Ich dachte, du wärst schon wieder so ein nerviger Kerl, der mich zum Abendessen einladen will."

Viel heftiger als nötig, stellte sie einen Wiederverwendbaren Henker in das Regal zurück und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Deine Wirkung auf die Kerle war tatsächlich beeindruckend", gab er zu und nahm ihr einen Minimuﬀ aus der Hand, der entsetzt quiekte, weil sie ihn ﬁel zu fest zusammendrückte.

„Aber du hast deswegen auch einiges verkauft."

„Jaaah…wow… ich fühl mich richtig gut." Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Nur, weil ich einem der Kerle 10 Tuben Anti-Falten-Creme verkauft habe, die er ganz sicher nicht braucht."

„Ja, ich hab mich schon gewundert, als er damit zur Kassa kam…"

Er stellte sich hinter den Verkaufstresen und öﬀnete die Kassa. Mit prüfendem Blick besah er sich den Bestand, dann nickte er zufrieden.

„George geht gleich zur Bank, aber ich glaub, wir sagten, dass du einen Tagessatz von…"

Ehe er die Summe nennen konnte, würgte sie ihn ab, indem sie sagte: „Ich arbeite hier gratis, Fred. Ich will keine Bezahlung."

Überrascht sah er auf. „Wieso denn das nicht? Du hast ziemlich hart gearbeitet und auch einiges verkauft."

„Ja, aber ich mache das als Dank dafür, dass ich bei euch schlafen kann. Außerdem fange ich morgen im Krankenhaus an, dann arbeite ich bei euch nur noch, wenn es sich ausgeht und dafür will ich kein Geld bekommen. Dann würde es eine Pﬂicht werden und dann verliert es den Spaßfaktor."

Prüfend sah er sie an, dann schloss er die Kassa wieder. „Wie du meinst. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hast du, als du dich grad eben über unsere männliche Kundschaft beschwert hast, nicht gerade so geklungen, als hätte es dir Spaß gemacht."

„Oh." Sie grinste. „Es hat mir schon Spaß gemacht. Welches Mädchen bekommt nicht gerne zu hören, dass es das Schönste ist, das ein Mann je gesehen hat, dass er sie sofort heiraten würde, wenn sie nur wollen würde und dass sie einfach nur bezaubernd ist?"

„Das haben sie dir gesagt?!" Entsetzt sah er sie an. „Ernsthaft?"

„Ja." Sie lachte. „Wieso so ungläubig? Glaubst du nicht, dass es Männer gibt, die mich schön ﬁnden?"

Er schnaubte. „Doch, aber das haben sie dir nicht einfach so mitzuteilen. Nicht, wenn sie in meinem Laden sind."

„Also in meinem Laden ist das durchaus erlaubt", verkündete George, der in diesem Moment zu ihnen kam, eine Art Einkaufstasche in der Hand. Er wandte sich Stefanie zu. „Steph", sagte er mit theatralischer Stimme. „Du bist wunderschön und absolut bezaubernd." Er schmunzelte. „Nur den Teil mit dem Heiraten lass ich mal weg."

„Danke, George." Sie grinste. „Und viel Spaß in der Bank."

„Fred", wandte er sich an seinen Bruder, „sieh zu, dass du Madam Malkin noch erwischt und nicht zu viel Zeit mit… sieh einfach zu, dass du sie noch rechtzeitig erwischt, okay?"

Fred nickte und Stefanie hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wieso? Wofür braucht ihr sie denn?"

„Natürlich für Mitarbeiterkleidung, was denn sonst?" Fred schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich beeil mich besser."

Und schon verschwanden die beiden durch die Ladentüre nach draußen und ließen Stefanie alleine.

Sie starrte ihnen für einige Momente nach, dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln und begann, die leeren Kartons aus den Regalen zu räumen und halbleere wieder aufzufüllen. Es war eine undankbare Arbeit, denn sie stellte es ungeschickt an, indem sie volle aus dem Lager holte, sie in den Laden trug, was nicht leicht war, und dann begann die halbleeren aufzufüllen. Die ganze Zeit über trug sie also diese schweren Kisten und biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippen. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran, ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen. Sieben Jahre in Hogwarts, hatten nicht ausgereicht, um ihrem Innersten die Gewohnheit, alles ohne Zauberstab zu erledigen, auszutreiben. Ja, so sah es aus. Und so jemand hatte fünf UTZs.

„Oh Gott, nein!", rief Stefanie entgeistert, als Fred mit den Umhängen zurückkam. „Das ist furchtbar!"

Die Kisten aufzufüllen war ihr inzwischen gelungen und sie hatte sich, um die Zeit zu überbrücken, über die Finanzbücher der Zwillinge gebeugt.

Nun lachte sie, weil sie es nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und er sah sie beleidigt an. „Was soll das denn nun heißen?"

„Bitte, lass das nicht dein Ernst sein! Du kannst doch nicht…oh Gott." Sie wandte sich mit Lachtränen in den Augen ab und hielt sich die Hand in die Seite. Er schnaubte

„Es ist aber mein Ernst und sie waren teuer."

„Ja, das glaub ich dir gerne."

Sie wagte es, wieder zu ihm zu sehen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. „Ernsthaft, Fred….du kannst keinen magentafarbenen Umhang tragen, wenn du rote Haare hast. Das geht nicht!"

„Doch, sicher geht das. Ich werds einfach tun." Er legte die Umhänge auf den Tresen und sah immer noch ziemlich gekränkt aus. „Wenns dir nicht gefällt, dann sieh einfach weg."

Weil sie merkte, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte, seufzte sie. „So war das nicht gemeint. Ich…eine andere Farbe, wäre einfach besser gewesen."

„Eigentlich nicht", sagte er bestimmt. „Wir sind hier ja kein seriöser Verein, sondern ein Scherzartikelladen. Es darf bunt und ungeordnet zugehen und unsere Umhänge müssen nicht zu unserem Haar passen."

Stefanie nickte und nahm einen der Umhänge in die Hand. Es waren drei. „Welche Größen haben die?", fragte sie neugierig und er ging um den Tresen herum und gab ein wenig Geld zurück in die Kassa.

„Zwei haben meine und der dürfte deine haben." Er neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. „Habs von deinem Festumhang abgeguckt. Aber wir werden sowieso eine Ladenhilfe anstellen, die sich auch bezahlen lässt und das hauptberuﬂich macht….Es wird einfach viel zu viel Stress das nur mit fünf Händen zu machen."

Stefanie nickte. „Versteh ich. Ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch lieber. Und ihr habt es erstaunlich lange ohne eine Hilfe ausgehalten…"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und schien mit seinen Gedanken nicht bei ihr zu sein. „Georgie könnte aber auch mal wieder zurückkommen. Immerhin will ich noch was essen, ehe ich mit der Produktion weitermache."

„Klingt stressig."

„Ist es auch", gab er zu und sah zu ihr. „Aber es macht Spaß und das ist die Hauptsache. Ja, wir haben keine 40, sondern eher eine 70 Stunden Woche, aber das spürt man gar nicht."

Stefanie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man das tatsächlich nicht spürte und wollte gerade sagen, dass es sicher nicht gesund war, auf Dauer so viel zu arbeiten und so wenig Freizeit zu haben, als das Klingeln der kleinen Glocken, die an der Türe angebracht war, ertönte, da George zurück kam.

„Sind das die Umhänge?", fragte er geradeheraus und nahm einen davon in die Hand, um den Stoﬀ prüfend zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her gleiten zu lassen. Zufrieden nickte er. „Super."

„Du nicht auch noch", stöhnte sie und ging in Richtung Treppe.

„Was – ich nicht auch noch?", fragte er ihr hinterher und sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Sie mag die Umhänge nicht", hörte sie Fred sagen, als sie hinter den Vorhang trat und die Türe zur Treppe öﬀnete.

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich nach nur zwei Tagen schon recht heimisch hier fühlte. Es war nicht mit dem Fuchsbau zu vergleichen, aber auch nicht mit dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Und mit Hogwarts sowieso nicht. Es war eher etwas vollkommen Neues, aber sie war gerne hier und schon wirklich gespannt auf die Ausbildung im St.-Mungo Hospital. Was sie wohl alles neues lernen würde? Und würden die Prüfungen schwer sein? Nur theoretisch oder auch praktisch?

Aber trotz ihrer, obwohl sie es sich verboten hatte, zu spekulieren, relativ hohen Erwartungen, war sie überrascht, wie gut es ihr wirklich geﬁel. Sie musste um acht Uhr im Hospital sein, jeden Tag, und erhielt dann bis zwölf Uhr Unterricht. Da das Hospital zur Ausbildung zertiﬁziert war und eigentlich auf ein Kontingent von sechs Studenten ausgelegt war, gab es auch einen eigenen Zuständigen für diese theoretische Grundausbildung, der es schon seit Jahren machte und auch wirklich Zeit dafür hatte. Stefanie konnte sich über den Betreuungsschlüssel nicht beschweren und da , so hieß die Zuständige, schnell merkte, dass Stefanie interessiert und mit hoher Auﬀassungsgabe gesegnet war, verstanden sie sich rasch sehr gut und kamen wunderbar miteinander aus.

Stefanie lernte schnell. Auch Zuhause nahm sich immer mindestens zwei Stunden Zeit, um den Lernstoﬀ zu wiederholen und Zauber zu üben.

Die Zwillinge hatten es sich inzwischen zur Gewohnheit gemacht, immer dann zu essen, wenn Stefanie nach Hause kam. Das war kurz nach Ende ihrer eigentlichen Mittagspause, die sie zu diesem Zweck um eine Stunde verschoben hatten. Abends, nach Ladenschluss, wenn die beiden gegessen hatten und sich in die Werkstatt zurückzogen, holte Stefanie ihre Bücher und ihren Zauberstab heraus und bereitete sich auf die Prüfungen vor.

Stefanie schrieb Angelina einen Brief, in dem sie ihr mitteilte, dass sie ihren Körper so an den täglichen Sport gewöhnt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr ohne auszukommen schien. Sie ging jeden Tag Joggen, wobei sie bald eine Runde gefunden hatte, die ihr gut geﬁel.

Und endlich kam sie auch hinter das Geheimnis der Sporteinheiten ihrer besten Freunde. Es war ihr bei ihrem ersten Rundgang gar nicht aufgefallen, aber im Türrahmen der Küchentüre war eine Klimmzugstange angebracht. Sie war nicht so weit gegangen, Buch darüber zu führen, wann welcher Zwilling ein Krafttraining einlegte, das das Arm- und Oberkörpertraining miteinschloss, aber es gab Abende, an denen sie mit dem Anblick beglückt wurde. Es mochte an ihrer subjektiven Wahrnehmung liegen, aber es kam ihr so vor, als würde George sein T-Shirt dabei immer anlassen, während Fred es bevorzugt auszuziehen schien. Sie starrte dann stets für ein paar Minuten höchst konzentriert auf ihre Lernunterlagen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu lesen.

Die Einkäufe – auch das war Gewohnheit geworden – übernahm die meiste Zeit Stefanie, denn sie verließ die Winkelgasse sowieso. Sie sprach mit den Zwillingen nicht über Geld, denn die beiden hatte so viel davon, dass es ihnen gar nicht in den Sinn kam, es könnte ihr anders gehen, vor allem, da sie es gewohnt waren, dass sie genug besaß.

Das dem nicht so war, sagte sie ihnen nicht, insbesondere, da es ja nicht so war, als besäße sie gar nichts. Es reichte für die Einkäufe und das was sie zum Leben brauchte, aber es hätte nicht gereicht um sich eine neue Jeans oder – Gott bewahre! – einen neuen, teuren Zauberumhang zu kaufen. Sie legte alles, das ihr vom Einkaufen am Monatsende übrig geblieben war auf die Seite, für Weihnachtsgeschenke und Notfälle, und ließ die beiden in keiner Art und Weise merken, dass sie auf Schokolade verzichtete, weil sie zu teuer und nicht, weil sie kalorienreich war.

Je heimischer Stefanie sich fühlte, je weniger ihr Gehirn mit den neuen Eindrücken okkupiert war, desto deutlicher schlich sich jenes Gespräch, das sie mit Angelina und Alicia am See geführt hatte, zurück in ihre Erinnerung.

Es lag nicht daran, dass sie den beiden versprochen hatten, Fred zu fragen. Es lag in ihrem eigenen Interesse.

Dennoch, der Gedanke machte sie nervös und sie brauchte ein paar Tage, um den nötigen Mut zu sammeln, sich vorzunehmen, es an diesem Tag auch wirklich zu tun.

Sie war die verschiedensten Stadien von Gründen, warum sie es nicht tun sollte, durchgegangen, aber zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass es sie verrückt machen würde, nichts zu tun. Sie hatte sich nun einmal oﬀenbar irgendwann in ihn verliebt und sie ertrug den Gedanken nicht, weiterhin in einer unwissenden Position zu sein.

Der Tag, den sie wählte, war vermutlich nicht der beste. Es war voll im Laden, als sie zurückkam und sie konnte sehen, dass beide Zwillinge bis zum Hals in Arbeit steckten. Wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie um so vieles mehr arbeiteten, als es eigentlich gesund für einen Menschen war. Natürlich, noch befand der Laden sich im gewissen Sinne im Aufbau und man musste viel Energie hineinstecken, aber gesund konnte es trotzdem nicht sein!

An diesem speziellen Tag also hatte Stefanie Schwierigkeiten, sich überhaupt in den Raum zu schieben. Bis zum Ladenschluss blieb nicht einmal mehr eine halbe Stunde, aber oﬀenbar war das den Kunden egal – sie schienen alle Zeit der Welt zu haben.

Stefanie brachte ihre Sachen hinauf und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Fred. Ihr Herz schlug heftig, wenn sie nur daran dachte, was sie jetzt vorhatte, und sie musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass sie ja ein Gryﬃndor war und es ihre Lebensaufgabe war, mutig zu sein.

Als sie die Treppe zurück hinunter ging, sah sie, wie Fred gerade in der Werkstatt verschwand und ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Ihre Chance! Zumindest keine Kunden um sie herum! Jetzt oder nie.

Sie schlüpfte also hinter ihm in die Werkstatt, wo er gerade damit beschäftigt war, einen leeren Karton zu füllen. Er schien Schwierigkeiten mit dem Balancieren zu haben, denn er stand auf einem Stuhl, um das Regal mit dem Nachschub zu erreichen, der Karton war wohl schon gut genug gefüllt, um schwer zu sein, und er trug ihn auf einer Handﬂäche. Es sah wackelig aus und schien seine ganze Konzentration zu benötigen. Sein Zauberstab lag auf dem Werktisch – oﬀenbar mochte er die Herausforderung.

„Hi, Fred", sagte sie und schloss die Türe hinter sich, während sie ihre Finger in ihre Handﬂächen drückte.

„Eh, hi, Steph", antwortete er, warf ihr aber nur einen winzigen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. „Was gibts?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht mit mir essen gehen willst", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und sie war froh, es so schnell und schmerzlos hinter sich gebracht zu haben.

Fred schien ihr nicht wirklich zugehört zu haben, denn er war gerade damit beschäftigt, den Karton, der ihm in dem Moment, in dem Stefanie zu Sprechen begonnen hatte, aus der Hand zu rutschen begonnen hatte, mit der anderen Hand aufzufangen und verlor dabei fast das Gleichgewicht. Drohend schwankend ﬁng er es wieder und stieß erleichtert Luft aus.

„Tut mir Leid, was war das?", fragte er, wirkte aber immer noch geistesabwesend, während er vom Stuhl herunterstieg.

„Äh, ob du essen gehen willst", wiederholte Stefanie und schluckte. Fred blickte auf und in seinen Augen war keine Emotion, abgesehen seines Stresslevels, abzulesen.

„Sorry, aber für solche Sachen hab ich gerade keinen Kopf. Und Zeit sowieso nicht. Ich bin froh, wenn ich Zeit ﬁnde um zu duschen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Werkstatt und ließ Stefanie, enttäuscht und ein wenig verwirrt, zurück. Es war eine Sache, sie zurückzuweisen, aber sie fand, dass er es ruhig netter machen hätte können. Stress hin oder her. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf die Werkbank und blickte auf ihre Füße.

„Das war sowieso von Anfang an eine dumme Idee… aber wenigstens habe ich es versucht."

Sie schluckte und versuchte die Enttäuschung, die sich schmerzhaft in ihr breit machte, mit Argumenten zu verdrängen. Er hatte im Moment ja vermutlich tatsächlich keine Zeit für eine Freundin und ihre gesamten Interaktionen würden sich darauf beschränken, die Nacht im selben Bett zu verbringen. Sooo erstrebenswert war das alleine nun auch nicht.

Aber irgendwie machte es keinen Sinn... sie war sich eigentlich relativ sicher gewesen, dass er irgendwie an ihr interessiert war. Andererseits ... sie hatten sich lange nicht gesehen. Es war also zum einen möglich, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte, ebenso wie es durchaus sein konnte, dass sie einfach zu viel in gewisse Gesten hineininterpretiert hatte. Immerhin hatte sie in den letzten Wochen wirklich viel über ihn nachgedacht und vielleicht hatte sie dabei manchen Erinnerungen zu viel Bedeutung beigemessen, Aussagen falsch interpretiert und sich alles einfach so zurecht gebogen, wie sie es gerne hätte.

Stefanie verzog ihren Mund zu einer Grimasse und fragte sich, ob sie, Alicia und Angelina alle drei so falsch liegen konnten. Andererseits hatten die beiden ihr nur geraten, ihn zu fragen, weil sie etwas für ihn empfand und nicht umgekehrt. Wenn sie es sich so überlegte, hatte sie sich wahrscheinlich wirklich nur in die Vorstellung hineingesteigert, ihre Gefühle könnten auf Gegenseitig beruhen und sich alles so zurecht gelegt, wie es ihr passte.

Sie stöhnte leise und erhob sich kopfschüttelnd. Wenigstens hatte er kein Drama daraus gemacht. Die herzlose Art und Weise, auf ihre Anfrage zu reagieren, würde es ihr zumindest leicht machen, so zu tun, als hätte sie nie gefragt. Abgesehen davon, dass sie jetzt wenigstens wusste, wo sie stand.

Etwa einen Monat nach ihrem Einzug kam sie mittags nach Hause, müde und ein wenig erschöpft, die Einkäufe des Tages in den Händen, und traf zu ihrer Überraschung nicht nur die Zwillinge im Laden an, sondern auch ein junges Mädchen mit kurzen, blonden Haaren. Sie war ein wenig größer als Stefanie und sie hatte sie nie in Hogwarts gesehen, obwohl sie nicht älter als sie zu sein schien.

Sie wandte ihr das Gesicht nicht zu und hatte die Ladentür auch nicht gehört, genauso wenig wie George, der ihr gerade alles zu zeigen schien. Dafür wandte Fred sich um, als er sie hörte, und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Na, harter Vormittag?"

„Das kannst du laut sagen", murmelte sie und stellte die Einkaufstaschen ab. „Wir haben heute über Drachenpocken geredet, aus aktuellem Anlass, und Mrs. Sanger ist ein wenig abgeschweift. Scheinbar hat sie sich als junge Frau ziemlich für sowas interessiert, denn sie hat mich eine Stunde lang über die pandemische Ausbreitung der Krankheit im Jahr 1946 vollgequatscht und darüber, wie die Muggel davon ausgingen, dass es sich um irgendeine chemische oder biologische Waﬀe der Nazis handelt. Und dann hat sie mir erklärt, wie das Ministerium damals vorgegangen ist, um alle Muggel ins zu bekommen und wie viele Gedächtniszauber sie einsetzen mussten und dass es sich leider nicht mehr aus den bereits gelesenen Zeitungen der Muggel entfernen ließ und und und…" Sie seufzte und wurde ein wenig rot, als sie merkte, dass sie nun ihn vollgequatscht hatte. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollt nicht so abschweifen."

„Schon okay." Er wirkte tatsächlich so, als würde er das so meinen.

„Wer ist das? Eure neue Ladenhilfe?" Sie deutete auf das blonde Mädchen, das sich gerade angeregt mit George unterhielt. Fred nickte.

„Ja, sie heißt Verity und scheint endlich mal jemand zu sein, der auch in den Laden passt. Die Trantüten, die sich bisher beworben haben, waren entweder zu steif oder irgendwelche Leute mit den falschen Einstellungen." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und räumte ein paar nicht gekaufte Artikel von der Verkaufstheke.

„Und…", begann sie und grinste. „… George scheint sich gut mit ihr zu verstehen."

„Ja, sie ist ganz nett", gab er zu, blickte aber nicht auf. „Wenn man auf blond steht."

Sie warf einen weiteren Blick zu George und dem Mädchen und beobachtete, wie sie über einen seiner Witze lachte. Er sah nicht gerade unzufrieden aus. „Das scheint er ja zu tun", stellte sie fest.

„George?" Nun blickte er auf und sah ebenfalls zu den beiden, aber nur kurz. „Eigentlich nicht", sagte er dann und wandte seinen Blick ihr zu. Sie spürte deutlich, wie ihre Augen sich trafen, und sah rasch auf seine Nase.

„Er scheint sie aber zu mögen", erwiderte sie.

„Ja, vielleicht will er sich mal ablenken…" Er zögerte, ehe er hinzufügte: „Oder er mag blond neuerdings wirklich. Aber eigentlich war ihm schwarz bisher immer lieber." Ein schelmisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und Stefanie wusste, dass er an Angelina dachte.

„Schade, dass aus ihm und Ange nie was geworden ist", meinte sie nachdenklich und er hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während er Tagtraumzauber zurück ins Regal sortierte, aber sonst gab er keine Gefühlsregung bekannt und sagte auch nichts. Deswegen schnalzte sie mit der Zunge, nahm die Einkäufe wieder und drehte sich in Richtung Treppe.

„Ich geh mal rauf. War, wie gesagt, ein Tag der mich hungrig gemacht hat und ihr seid eh beschäftigt."

„Kannst ja schon mal kochen!", rief er ihr hinterher, aber sie lachte nur. Als sie an George und Verity vorbeiging, sah sie kurz zu ihnen – beide hatten sie inzwischen bemerkt.

„Hey", begrüßte George sie und lächelte sie an.

Sie blieb stehen und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Hallo."

„Stefanie", er deutete auf Verity. „Das ist Verity. Unsere neue Ladenhilfe."

„Ich hab den Job?! Super!" Sie strahlte so, wie Stefanie selten jemanden hatte strahlen sehen und sah aus, als würde sie George am liebsten umarmen.

„Wer triﬀt hier Entscheidungen ohne mich?", kam es laut von Fred und George zwinkerte Verity zu.

„Hör nicht auf ihn." Dann sah er wieder zu Stefanie. „Verity, das ist Stefanie, sie ist… sie wohnt hier bei uns und ist mit uns zur Schule gegangen."

„Hi, freut mich", sagte Stefanie und ging zu ihr, um kurz ihre Hand zu schütteln.

Verity grinste. „Mich auch."

„Tja, dann schauen wir uns mal die Hüte an …."

Und Stefanie wandte sich ebenfalls ab und ging hinauf.

Als die beiden endlich nachkamen, hatte sie das Mittagessen bereits zubereitet und war auch schon dabei, es zu essen, damit wenigstens sie nichts Kaltes zu sich nehmen musste.

Die beiden fragten nicht, warum sie nicht gewartet hatte, sie kannten den Grund.

„Und, ihr nehmt sie?", fragte sie überﬂüssigerweise, denn George war ja bereits überzeugt davon gewesen, ehe sie hinauf gegangen war.

„Ja", nickte Fred und setzte sich. „Sieht so aus. Nachdem George ganz begeistert von ihr war, konnte ich wohl kaum noch was dagegen sagen, oder?"

Er grinste und nahm sich einen Teller, während George empört schnaubte, aber nichts dagegen sagte.

„Heut was interessantes gelernt?", fragte er stattdessen und Stefanie seufzte. „Wie Geschichte der Zauberei. Aber ansonsten ist im Krankenhaus die Hölle los. Es ist erstaunlich, wie schlecht manche Menschen mit ihrem Zauberstab umgehen können."

„Was meinst du?"

„Da war einer, der hatte einen Fluch abbekommen – den hätte man mit nem Schildzauber locker abblocken können. Und wisst ihr, was das Beste war? Der hat auch noch im Ministerium gearbeitet! Da sieht man mal, was da für Leute arbeiten, wenn sie nicht mal nen Schildzauber hinbekommen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und stand auf, um ihren Teller abzuwaschen. Sie benutzte dazu ihre Hände, weil sie sich immer so furchtbar faul vorkam, wenn sie es mit dem Zauberstab tat.

„Tja, nicht jeder konnte bei Harry Unterricht bekommen", stellte George fest und gähnte. „Aber dass das Ministerium ein Stümperverein ist, wissen wir ja spätestens seit Percy."

„Bis auf Dad", erinnerte sein Bruder ihn und George nickte. „Ja, bis auf Dad natürlich."

„Statt all diesen sinnlosen Sicherheitsregeln, die das Ministerium verschickt und die all diese Läden sich in die Schaufenster kleben", meinte Stefanie und deutete auf ein violettes Blatt Pergament, das im Papierkorb lag und ihnen sagte, wie sie sich am besten schützen konnten, „könnten sie ihnen mal sagen, wie ein Schutzzauber funktioniert."

„Flourish&Blotts haben sich das jetzt auch in die Auslage geklebt", merkte Fred an und verzog sein Gesicht. „Langsam fehlen nur noch wir."

„Da können die lange warten. Ich hab schon andere Pläne mit unserer Auslage", grinste George und Stefanie lächelte schwach. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Aber zurück zum Thema – mir ist grad ne Idee gekommen." Fred begann, nachdenklich sein Wasserglas am Fleck zu drehen, sodass das Wasser auf- und abschwappte. „Was wäre…. Was wäre, wenn man einen Schutzzauber auf einen Gegenstand, sagen wir mal einen Hut, legt, und wenn man den trägt, wehrt er Zauber ab – funktioniert also wie der Schutzzauber…?"

Kurz sagte niemand etwas, dann rief George begeistert: „Das ist eine geniale Idee! Das machen wir! Schildhüte! Natürlich", fügte er hinzu, „würde das vermutlich keinen Todesﬂuch abwehren…aber kleinere Zauber…"

„Und der Hut muss so stylisch, sein, dass man ihn auch tragen will", murmelte Stefanie und stellte den sauberen Teller zurück in das Regal, aber niemand hörte auf ihren Einwand.

„Das machen wir, gleich heute Abend!" Und schon war George aufgestanden um hinunterzugehen, und sah seinen Bruder auﬀordernd an. „Was ist?"

„Naja… wir wollten doch morgen unser…" Er räusperte sich und warf einen Seitenblick zu Stefanie. „…neues Produkt anbieten."

„Kann das nicht warten?"

„Kann es sicher, aber im Gegensatz zu den Hüten fehlt ja nur noch die Auslage…"

„Na gut…" Er seufzte. „Dann hat das Vorrang."

Und ohne Stefanie darüber aufzuklären, worum es sich handelte, gingen sie hinunter und ließen sie oben alleine.

Sie wollte ihnen ihre Hilfe anbieten, wurde aber aus irgendeinem Grund verjagt, weswegen sie sich eben ihren Lernunterlagen zuwandte und spät abends ins Bett ging. Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, weil sie fürchterliche Schreie hörte.

Sie sprang auf und rannte zum Fenster, um hinunter in die Dunkelheit zu spähen, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Hinter ihr öﬀneten sich fast zugleich zwei Türen und die Zwillinge kamen heraus. Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihnen um. „Was ist das?", fragte einer von ihnen, aber sie sah nicht, welcher es war, sondern wandte sich wieder nach vorne, zur Scheibe. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wer es ist, aber es sind deﬁnitiv Schreie…."

„Klingt, als würde jemand gefoltert werden", murmelte der andere und trat neben sie. Er reckte den Hals, aber vermutlich sah auch er nichts. „Könnte von da hinten kommen…"

„Meint, ihr, das ist in der Winkelgasse?", fragte sie besorgt und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig.

Die beiden sahen sich an, dann verzog einer von ihnen sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ich denke schon…sonst würden wir es nicht von hier aus hören…"

Stefanie schluckte und spürte, wie Angst in ihr hochstieg. Natürlich hatte sie in letzter Zeit aufmerksam gelesen, was im Tagespropheten stand. Hatte die grausamen Morde, das unerklärliche Verschwinden von Leuten und die verzweifelten Versuche des Ministeriums, die Bevölkerung zu schützen, mitverfolgt, aber noch nie war sie dem Geschehen so nahe gekommen wie jetzt. Was immer weit entfernt erschienen war, geschah nun geradewegs vor ihrer Haustüre.

„Hätte es…wohl einen Sinn…ich weiß nicht…zu helfen?", fragte sie da zaghaft und die beiden schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe.

„Ich glaube nicht…es ist schon wieder still…"

Und tatsächlich, die Schreie waren verstummt. Stefanie schluckte, dann wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und spähte die Treppe hinunter. Noch nie hatte sie sich hier gefürchtet, aber jetzt hätte sie ein kleines Zimmer diesem Vorzimmer vorgezogen. Wie dunkel es dort unten doch wirkte…jeden Moment könnte jemand aus dem Schatten treten und…ihr schauderte.

„Du kannst diese Nacht auch mein Zimmer nehmen, wenn dir das lieber ist", sagte einer der beiden, der oﬀensichtlich gemerkt hatte, was in ihr vorging.

„Danke", ﬂüsterte sie und war nicht stolz genug, um das Angebot abzuschlagen. Auch nicht, um nicht zuzugeben, dass sie nicht wusste, welcher es war. „Welches ist dein Zimmer?"

Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte sie sehen, dass er grinste. „Das Rechte."

Sie nickte und ging dann in das Zimmer, von dem sie wusste, dass es Fred gehörte. Sofort schlug ihr der typische Geruch entgegen, der eigentlich im ganzen Haus vorherrschte, ihr aber nie so deutlich aufgefallen war wie hier.

Ohne zu zögern schlüpfte sie unter die eilends zurückgeschlagene Bettdecke und breitete sie über sich aus. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, das Kissen neu aufzuschütteln. Stattdessen genoss sie es auf einer richtigen Matratze zu schlafen und auch wenn sie sich das nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte, war der Gedanke, dass er hier vor Kurzem noch gelegen hatte sehr angenehm.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder einschlief und weil sie nicht im Vorzimmer lag, wo jedes Geräusch sie erreichte, schlief sie auch bis 9 Uhr morgens in den Samstag hinein.


	111. Die Einladung

**110\. Die Einladung**

Es war Wochenende. Ihre beiden freien Tage in der Woche. Es war in Ordnung, einfach einmal auszuschlafen, redete sie sich ein, als sie einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte und vor Entsetzen fast erstarrt wäre.

Mochte es daran gelegen haben, dass die lärmenden Zwillinge nicht fünfmal an ihr vorbeigegangen waren und sie geweckt hatten, oder daran, dass Freds Geruch sie in einen wunderbaren Traum hatte fallen lassen, aus dem sie einfach nicht hatte erwachen wollen – auf jeden Fall hatte sie länger geschlafen als normalerweise.

Verärgert schlug sie die Decke zurück, stand auf, machte das Bett mit wenigen Handgriﬀen und ging dann hinaus. Natürlich war niemand mehr im Obergeschoß anzutreﬀen. Ihr Sofa war wieder ordentlich zu einem Sofa ummodeliert worden – nichts deutete mehr auf den Schlafplatz hin, den es in der Nacht darstellte. Durch die geöﬀnete Türe zur Küche konnte sie sehen, dass der Tisch ebenfalls sauber und ordentlich war. Keine benutzten Tassen und auch keine Kanne mit warmem Kaﬀee waren mehr darauf zu sehen.

Sie seufzte und nahm ihre Sachen, um sich zu duschen und anzuziehen. Danach frühstückte sie hastig, die Augen die ganze Zeit zur Küchenuhr wandernd.

Als sie wenig später hinunter in den Laden kam, herrschte dort schon reger Betrieb, wie es für Samstage typisch war. Stefanie traf zuerst auf George, der ihr vergnügt zuzwinkerte.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du nach der Unterbrechung heute doch noch eine ziemlich gute Nacht gehabt."

„Jaaaah", gab sie zu und zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie den Mitarbeiterumhang anzog, „so ein echtes Bett hat schon seine Vorteile."

„Stimmt. Fred hat sich schon über Rückenschmerzen beschwert. Er sagt, das Sofa wär viel zu hart zum Schlafen und fragt sich, wie du das aushaltest."

„Ich bin halt ein Mädchen." Sie grinste, doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Weißt du übrigens, was gestern Nacht los war?"

Er nickte langsam und wirkte plötzlich weniger fröhlich – sogar seltsam besorgt. „Ja, weiß ich. Es war der Eisdielenbesitzer – Florean Fortescue…wie es aussieht, ist er verschwunden und sein Laden sieht aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen… eindeutig ein Kampfplatz…aber keiner weiß, ob er entführt oder getötet und nur entsorgt wurde…" Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf, aber dann wurde er von einer Kundin abgelenkt, die nach einem haarverlängernden Shampoo suchte.

Stefanies Blick ﬁel auf die Auslagen und zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie, dass in einem der beiden Fenster ein großes, violettes Plakat klebte, genau wie die, die das Ministerium verschickte, um sie über Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu informieren.

Als George die Kundin bedient hatte, fragte sie deshalb: „Habt ihr wegen Fortescue doch dieses Ministerium-Zeugs reingeklebt?"

„Sorry, ich glaub, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen", sagte er ein wenig abgelenkt, folgte aber doch ihrem Finger, als sie in das Fenster zeigte. Dann erhellte sich sein Blick. „Achso, das meinst du." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht vom Ministerium. Das ist von uns."

Sie sah ihn fragend an, aber weil in diesem Moment noch jemand etwas von ihm wissen wollte, ging sie einfach hinaus auf die Straße und sah sich an, was es war.

Und erstarrte.

Wen ängstigt noch Du-weißt-schon-wer?

Ihr solltet EHER Angst haben vor

DU-SCHEISST-NIE-MEHR -

der Verstopfungssensation, die die Nation in Atem hält!

Das tat sie tatsächlich. Stefanie stockte der Atem, als sie das las. Das war doch…unglaublich!

Sie stürmte zurück in den Laden und stürzte sich auf den erstbesten Zwilling, den sie traf. Es war Fred und er war zum Glück gerade nicht von Kunden umgeben, denn die hätte sie sicher verschreckt, indem sie in anschrie: „Ist das euer Ernst?!"

Er sah sie irritiert an.

„Dieses Plakat! Ist das euer Ernst?!"

„Äh…ja?"

„Seid ihr jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden!? DAS IST REINSTE PROVOKATION! Und das, nachdem, was mit Fortescue passiert ist! Es ist nicht so, als würden die nicht in die Winkelgasse hineinkommen, wenn sie wollen! Und ihr?! IHR HÄNGT SO WAS IN EURE AUSLAGE!? Was glaubt ihr, was die tun, wenn sie das lesen?! Glaubt ihr, die kaufen das, oder was?"

„Jetzt beruhig dich bitte erst mal, Steph", sagte er, umfasste ihre Schulter und führte sie hinter den Vorhang. „Die Leute schauen schon."

„Sollen sie ruhig! Sie können ja wissen, dass ihr komplett lebensmüde seid! Oder glaubst du, ihr habt zwei Leben? Oder vielleicht eher drei, so, wie ihr euch benehmt!"

„Hey, ernsthaft, kein Grund mich anzuschreien, okay?"

Es machte sie wütend, wie ruhig er blieb, denn das war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sie nicht ernst nahm. Dass er die ganze Sache nicht ernst nahm. Glaubte er etwa, dass das ein Spiel war? Dass Todesser jemanden vorwarnten, ehe sie ihn töteten? Dass sie mit dem Eisdielenbesitzer Golfen gefahren waren?!

„Wir sind uns des Risikos nicht unbewusst", sagte er inzwischen und schien sich nicht unbedingt wohl dabei zu fühlen, ihr das mitzuteilen. „Aber der Werbegag ist gut – die Leute werden das lieben und du musst zugeben, dass es kein schlechter Spruch ist –"

„Ihr seid euch des Risikos bewusst? IHR SEID EUCH DES RISIKOS BEWUSST?! Das nächste Mal, wenn hier ein Todesser vorbeiläuft, seid ihr erledigt! Und nicht nur ihr! Ich auch, wenns gut läuft! Weil ihr bringt damit alle in Gefahr, die in diesen Laden gehen! ALLE!"

„Meine Güte, Steph." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob die bei helllichtem Tag angreifen würden… Nein, derweil können wir sowas noch bringen… sollte es irgendwann mal brenzliger werden… aber solange das Ministerium noch in unseren Händen ist…"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging einfach an ihr vorbei, wieder hinaus in den Laden. Sie stemmte die Hände wütend in die Hüften und funkelte ihm hinterher.

Wie konnte man nur so ignorant sein? So…so…naiv!

Stefanie war noch den ganzen restlichen Tag wütend, und auch den Tag darauf, was schade war, denn es war der Tag, an dem sie alle frei hatten und sie weigerte sich, ihn mit ihnen zu verbringen. Stattdessen ging sie einkaufen (und brauchte ihr Geburtstagsgeld auf, indem sie ein hübsches Paar Shorts und eine Bluse erwarb) und verbrachte ihren Nachmittag in Hampstead Heath, einen Park, den sie schon immer hatte aufsuchen wollen.

In ihrer Fantasie hatte sie sich diesen Parkbesuch immer anders ausgemalt, als er tatsächlich ablief. Sie hatte sich gerne vorgestellt hier mit jemandem zu sein, der ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ und eventuell romantische Stunden zu verbringen.

Aber sie saß alleine auf einer Bank und starrte mit so bösem Gesichtsausdruck ins Grüne, dass niemand es auch nur wagte, sich neben sie zu setzen, was sowieso nicht gegangen wäre, denn dort hatte sie ihre Einkaufstaschen platziert.

Wie konnten die beiden nur so dämlich sein? Wussten sie nicht, dass sie damit nicht nur sich selbst, sondern alle in Gefahr brachten, die sich im Laden befanden? War ihnen nicht klar, dass kein Todesser daran vorbei gehen würde können, ohne sich provoziert zu fühlen?

Sie stieß wütend ein wenig Luft aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Nein, das war ihnen natürlich nicht bewusst. Oder es kümmerte sie nicht. Hauptsache die Leute kauften ihre Produkte und lachten über den Reim. Natürlich, die unbekümmerte Art der Zwillinge, die sie selber so sehr liebte. Aber nicht, wenn es um eine so ernste Sache ging.

Eine Falte grub sich in ihre Stirn und sie zeichnete mit ihren nackten Zehen ein paar Kreise in das Gras vor ihr.

Die Welt der Zwillinge drehte sich nun einmal um die Zwillinge. Sie hielten sich oﬀenbar nicht nur für unbesiegbar, sondern auch für unsterblich.

Mit düsterer Miene dachte Stefanie an all die verﬂuchten Körper, die in letzter Zeit an ihr vorbeigetragen worden waren. Man redete im Hospital über Fälle. All diese Zauberer und Hexen konnten ein Lied davon singen, was es hieß, nicht unverwundbar zu sein. Es blieb nur zu hoﬀen, dass die Zwillinge nicht so bald in die Situation kommen würden, es herausﬁnden zu müssen.

Auch die ganze kommende Woche war Stefanie nicht gerade in bester Laune, vor allem, da diese immer auf den Tiefpunkt ﬁel, wann immer sie das Plakat sah. Sie zeigte nicht einmal Interesse an den fertigen Schutzhüten und dem großen Erfolg, den die Zwillinge sofort damit hatten. Es brauchte also ganze sieben Tage, bis sie akzeptiert hatte, dass die beiden die Gefahr einfach nicht richtig einschätzten und sich scheinbar für unsterblich hielten. Weil daran oﬀenbar nichts zu ändern war, war es sinnlos deswegen schlecht auf sie zu sprechen zu sein und sie gab es auf, vor allem, weil sie am Samstag wieder im Laden half, da es Veritys freier Tag war und sie Zeit und Lust und nichts anderes zu tun hatte.

Am frühen Nachmittag geschah es dann. Stefanie war gerade dabei, Nachschub an Kotzpastillen einzuräumen, als sich jemand neben ihr räusperte. Das kam öfter vor, irgendwie mussten die Kunden ja auf sich aufmerksam machen, aber als sie sich umdrehte, stand da kein Fremder.

„Miles!", rief sie überrascht und schmiss sich überschwänglich um seinen Hals. Sie umarmte ihn, ehe sie sich wieder von ihm löste und ihre Hände auf seine Brust legte, um ihn zu betrachten.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie – höchst erfreut ihn zu sehen. Zwar lagen keine zwei Monate zwischen ihrer letzten Begegnung und dieser hier, aber die letzte Zeit in Hogwarts hatte sie wieder zu Freuden, fast wie Bruder und Schwester, werden lassen und sie hatte ihn vermisst.

„Ja, genau, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Fred, der oﬀenbar durch die überschwängliche Begrüßung auf sie aufmerksam geworden war.

„Ich freu mich, dich zu sehen", sagte sie strahlend, weil sie irgendwie Freds Unfreundlichkeit, die aus seiner Stimme deutlich herauszuhören war, überbrücken wollte.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich wegen dir gekommen", gestand Miles und trat lächelnd einen Schritt zurück. „Ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Dann schieß los", forderte sie ihn auf und Fred schnaubte.

„Nein, tut er nicht. Wenn er nicht hier ist, um etwas zu kaufen, soll er von mir aus im Kaﬀeehaus nach Ladenschluss mit dir reden, aber nicht, während du arbeitest. Das geht nicht."

„Doch, das geht", sagte sie bestimmt und sah Fred verärgert an. „Ich werd nicht mal bezahlt, da darf ich mir die Freiheit ein paar Minuten mit einem Freund zu reden ja wohl nehmen." Wütend stemmte sie die Arme in die Hüften und funkelte ihn an. Sie gab sich ja wirklich Mühe nicht mehr schlecht auf die beiden zu sprechen sein, aber er machte es ihr gerade wirklich schwer nicht die Geduld zu verlieren. Außerdem fand sie, dass er, als jemand, der sie erst vor kurzem selbst verschmäht hatte, keine Anwandlungen von Eifersucht zeigen durfte. Sofern sie nicht schon wieder zuviel in seine Worte hineininterpretierte. Wahrscheinlich hasste er einfach nur Miles.

„Ja, du wirst nicht bezahlt, weil du dich weigerst Geld dafür zu nehmen", erinnerte er sie und klang ein wenig streitlustig dabei.

„Genau deshalb will ich kein Geld. Damit ich mal fünf Minuten plaudern kann! Ich –"

„Kein Stress, beruhigt euch", ging Miles rasch dazwischen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich kauf ja was. Das Feuerwerk damals war super… jetzt brauch ich aber die teurer Version…am besten gleich zwei Stück…"

Fred verdrehte die Augen. „Ich glaub du unterschätzt es. Eine reicht vollkommen."

„Bitte, wenn du dir 20 Galleonen entgehen lassen willst", merkte Miles an und Fred schnaubte abfällig.

„Auf dein Geld kann ich verzichten."

„Die Feuerwerke sind dahinten", sagte Stefanie schnell, nahm Miles am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich, um sich durch die Leute hindurch zu den Regalen voller Feuerwerke zu drängen. „20 Galleonen, wie du schon gesagt hast für das Inferno de Luxe…"

„Ja, ich nehm eines…", sagte er nachdenklich und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?", fragte sie, während sie eines herausnahm.

„Ja, ich wollte dir eine Einladung geben, für das, wegen dem ich die Feuerwerke kaufe."

Er zog ein Kuvert aus seinem Umhang und reichte es ihr. Neugierig öﬀnete sie es und zog tatsächlich eine Einladung heraus. Sie überﬂog sie, dann sah sie lächelnd auf.

„Dein Großvater feiert seinen Geburtstag und läd mich ein? Mich?"

Er nickte. „Ja…eigentlich lade ich dich als meine Begleitung ein, aber deine Großmutter haben wir auch eingeladen, also…"

Abwartend sah er sie an. Stefanie begann zu strahlen. „Oma kommt auch? Das ist ja hervorragend!"

„Na, ich hoﬀe, dass sie kommt… sonst wäre er ziemlich enttäuscht, denke ich", murmelte er und trug die Feuerwerke zur Kassa.

„Ich komme auf jeden Fall und…meine Güte, ich hoﬀe sie ist nicht so stur, sondern kommt auch…"

Sie nahm sein Geld entgegen und verstaute es in der Kassa. „Danke für deinen Einkauf und die Einladung. Übernächsten Sonntag also?"

„Ja, ich hoﬀe, du hast Zeit."

„Auf jeden Fall." Sie grinste. „Wir sehen uns dann da."

„Ja…." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich dann aber doch noch einmal zu ihr um. „Und zieh dir was Leichtes an, es soll warm werden."

Er winkte in ihre Richtung und verließ den Laden, wobei die Türe beim Schließen ein sanftes Läuten hören ließ.

„Und zieh dir was Leichtes an? Wohin solls denn gehen?", spottete Fred, der wieder neben ihr aufgetaucht war und einen Karton unterm Arm trug.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und überlegte, ob sie es riskieren konnte, ihm das zu sagen, ohne, dass er gleich wieder eine Hasstirade über Slytherins zum Besten gab.

Dennoch entschied sie sich dafür, zu antworten: „Ich bin zum Geburtstag seines Großvaters eingeladen."

Er schnaubte. „Ernsthaft? Noch schlechter kann man ein Mädchen nicht anmachen….zum Geburtstag seinen Großvaters? Lachhaft."

Er stellte die Kartons beiseite und Stefanie kniﬀ wütend ihre Augen zusammen. „Es ist keine Anmache. Es geht hier um etwas ganz anderes... Im Übrigen seh ich nicht ein, warum du ihn nicht leiden kannst! Gut…er hat dich vielleicht mal im Quidditch besiegt und er war in Slytherin…und er hat ein paar slytherintypische…okay", unterbrach sie sich selbst. „Ich kann verstehen, warum du ihn nicht magst, aber werd doch bitte erwachsen und steh da drüber. Zumindest höﬂich hättest du sein können!"

„Oh, tut mir aber Leid, dass ich ihm nicht gleich um den Hals geﬂogen bist, so wie du", sagte er aufgebracht und sie gab eine Art Fauchen von sich.

„Du kannst einfach unmöglich sein, wenn du nur willst! Ich mag ihn eben, weil ich nicht so eingeschränkt bin und es als ein Hindernis sehe, dass ich nicht im selben Haus war, wie er! Kein Grund ihn zu hassen, er kann durchaus nett sein, wenn er will und er ist ein guter Mensch. Nein, sag jetzt nichts!", würgte sie ihn ab, als er den Mund öﬀnete um zu widersprechen. „Weißt du, warum Dumbledore ihn zum Schulsprecher gemacht hat? Weißt du das? Nein? Wundert mich nicht! Immerhin hattest du nichts anderes im Kopf, als ihn zu hassen! Er wurde Schulsprecher, weil seine Familie treu zu Dumbledore steht. Gut, er mag nicht im Orden sein, so wie wir, aber…"

„Bist du denn vollkommen verrückt geworden?!" Er packte sie grob am Handgelenk und zerrte sie durch die Menschenmenge mit sich hinter den Vorhang und drängte sie gegen die Tür zur Treppe. Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an.

„Lass mich sofort los! Das tut verdammt noch mal weh!"

Er ignorierte sie vollkommen. „Du kannst doch nicht vor all den Leuten anfangen vom Orden zu reden! Glaubst du, die haben keine Ohren?!"

Diese Tatsache ließ all die Streitworte, die sie noch hatte sagen wollen, in ihr verstummen und sie machte keinen Mucks mehr. Dafür spürte sie nun deutlich ihren Herzschlag und konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihre Brust sich hob und senkte. Ihr Atem ging schneller als normalerweise und erst jetzt realisierte sie, wie verdammt nah er ihr war.

Er oﬀensichtlich auch, denn kaum merkte er, dass sie begann, sich zu entspannen und keine Gefahr mehr für ihre Umgebung darstellte, ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Trotzdem ließ er sie keinen Moment aus den Augen.

„Tut mir Leid", brachte sie schließlich kleinlaut hervor. „Ich versteh nur einfach nicht, wieso du ihn nicht wie einen normalen Kunden behandeln konntest…"

"Vielleicht", sagte er leise und sah nun zur Seite, zum Vorhang, als würde er sehen wollen, ob jemand lauschte, „lag es einfach daran, dass er dich nicht wie eine normale Verkäuferin behandeln konnte."

Der Streit betrübte Stefanie, weil sie nach einer Woche, in der sie nicht gut auf die beiden zu sprechen gewesen war, eigentlich gehoﬀt hatte, sich wieder beruhigt zu haben.

Gut, zumindest die Streitpunkte konnte sie nachvollziehen. Zuerst war sie wütend gewesen, weil sie sich um die beiden sorgten, die, im Gegensatz zu ihr, komplett sorglos schienen. Und jetzt, weil Fred sich einfach so unglaublich unhöﬂich benommen das war, zugegebenermaßen, vielleicht kein Grund gewesen komplett auszuﬂippen, wie sie es getan hatte.

Aber sie konnte es nicht ändern. Nicht mehr. Dafür versuchte sie es durch ausgesuchte Freundlichkeit wieder gut zu machen. Sie nahm ihm alle Kunden ab, bei denen sie ihm ansehen konnte, dass er von ihrer Ignoranz ein wenig genervt war, las praktisch (nicht tatsächlich!) seine Gedanken, um herauszuﬁnden, welche Kisten er als nächstes schleppen würde, um es vor ihm zu tun und überbrachte ihnen die frohe Botschaft, dass das Ministerium höchst persönlich gerade 500 Schildhüte für ihr Außendienstpersonal gekauft hatte.

Weil sie den Namen Miles den ganzen Tag einfach nicht mehr erwähnte, beruhigte die Situation sich und am Ende des Tages, hatte sie das Gefühl, er wäre darüber hinweg, weil er beim Abendessen betont freundlich nach der Einladung fragte.

„Also… wie alt wird der Herr denn eigentlich?"

„Äh… so alt wie meine Oma, schätze ich", sagte sie und überlegte rasch, wie alt ihre Oma wohl war. „76 vermutlich."

„Und wieso will er dich bei seiner Feier dabei haben?", fragte George nun, der vielleicht gar nicht wusste, um wen es hier eigentlich ging, und tatsächlich nur neugierig wirkte.

„Weil", begann Stefanie und war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob sie ihnen sagen sollte, dass sie als Miles Begleitung dabei war. „Weil dann die Chancen dafür, dass meine Großmutter auch kommt, höher stehen", entschied sie schließlich diplomatisch zu sagen und die beiden sahen sie verwundert an.

„Was hat denn bitte deine Großmutter damit zu tun?", erkundigte Fred sich irritiert und George fragte: „Deine Magische oder deine Muggel-…achja, die ist ja schon tot."

„Sie und Mr. Bleatchley waren in ihrer Schulzeit ein Paar", gestand sie und wich ihren Blicken aus. „Und jetzt sind sie beide verwitwet, aber nach wie vor ineinander verliebt. Also hoﬀen Miles und ich, dass sie vielleicht doch noch mit einander glücklich werden."

„Äh…", machte George, während Fred einfach nur entsetzt dreinschaute. „Wenn sie das tun würden, dann … dann wärt ihr eigentlich sozusagen Geschwister…."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie schlicht und lächelte. „Fände ich gut. Er ist der Brudertyp, ﬁnde ich."

„Du hast am Ball mit ihm rumgemacht", erinnerte Fred sie mit merkwürdigem Gesichtsausdruck und sie winkte ab.

„Was glaubst du wohl, warum das eine einmalige Sache war?" Und weil sie nicht wollte, dass die beiden dachten, es läge an mangelnden Qualitäten, erklärte sie: „Meine Großmutter war schon an seinem Großvater interessiert, das ist sozusagen genetisch vorbestimmt gewesen… und jetzt wechseln wir das Thema."

„Ja", sagte George schnell und wirkte ein bisschen schockiert. „Nicht mehr Details."

„Der Punkt dabei ist, dass Miles der Letzte auf meiner Liste für meine Partnerwahl ist, also", sie wandte sich an Fred, „…hör bitte auf zu sagen, das wäre ein Anmachversuch."

Fred schwieg, weswegen sie fortfuhr: „Die Feier ist nächsten Sonntag und ich hoﬀe wirklich, dass meine Oma auch kommt…. Sie ist eine sture, alte Frau, aber ich weiß, dass sie ihn vermisst und dass sie Britannien vermisst…"

Stefanie seufzte und legte die Einladung auf den Tisch. „Es wäre zu schön, wenn sie ihn doch noch irgendwie heiraten würde."

Allein die Vorstellung fand sie einfach nur unglaublich romantisch, auch, wenn die beiden das wohl anders sahen, sich dazu aber nicht äußerten. Dafür sagte George wie aus dem Nichts: „Weißt du übrigens schon, dass Bill und Fleur heiraten werden?"

„Bill und Fleur?!" Stefanie sah ihn überrascht an. „Wirklich? Wann? Und seit wann wisst ihr das?"

„Seit ein paar Tagen…aber du warst… nicht in der Stimmung es zu erfahren", erklärte George vorsichtig. „Und sie wollen nächsten Sommer in Frankreich heiraten", fügte er dann schnell hinzu, damit sie nicht auf das Erste eingehen konnte.

„Und wir sind alle eingeladen. Sogar du, obwohl sie sagt, dass du eine Konkurrenz für sie bist, wenn sie ihre Veela-Magie nicht einsetzt", meinte Fred und grinste.

Stefanie schnaubte belustigt. „Als ob sie das gesagt hätte!"

„Es stimmt, also was macht es schon aus, ob sie es sich nur gedacht, oder es auch tatsächlich gesagt hat."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist der Unterschied zwischen Selbstbewusstsein und keinem Selbstbewusstsein."

„Bei dir, oder bei ihr?", fragte George nach und sie lachte.

„Ehrlich gesagt bei uns beiden. Wenn sie es zugibt, dann muss sie sehr glücklich mit Bill sein und wissen, dass ich keine Konkurrenz mehr für sie bin. Wenn sie es sich nur denkt, dann …"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und nahm die Einladung wieder an sich. „Ich wollte schon immer mal nach Frankreich", murmelte sie, während sie sie wegsteckte.

„Jaaaah…soll ganz nett sein", gab Fred zu und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Und Fleur hat sicher jede Menge Veela-Cousinen", gab George zu bedenken und grinste bei der Vorstellung.

Diese geﬁel Stefanie allerdings gar nicht und missbilligend kniﬀ sie die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich weiß nicht, was an einer Horde dämlicher, weißblonder Mädchen, die Magie benutzen müssen, um Männer auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, so toll sein soll."

„Das kann nur eine Frau sagen." George sah sie vielsagend an. „Eine, die eifersüchtig ist, wohlgemerkt."

„Welche Frau kann eine Veela denn nicht hassen?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und verbannte das Wort Eifersucht aus ihren Gedanken. Sie war ganz schrecklich eifersüchtig. Allein die Vorstellung, Fred könnte mit einer Veela verschwinden, stieß ihr die Galle hoch.

„Nun, wenn es eine solche gibt, dann muss es jemand sein, der, wie du übrigens, genauso schön ist wie eine Veela, wenn nicht sogar schöner", sagte Fred und ungewollt machte sich ein Haufen Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen auf Wanderschaft.

„Danke", sagte sie und schaﬀte es zu lächeln. Das war eindeutig ein Kompliment gewesen. Aber dann sagte sie mit gewollt düsterem Blick: „Aber der Vorteil, den Veela uns Normalsterblichen gegenüber haben, ist diese Aura, die euch ganz wirr im Hirn macht…" Und um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, fuchtelte sie mit den Händen in der Luft herum.

„Tja, wenn sie es einsetzen um uns rumzukriegen", gab George zu bedenken und schmunzelte belustigt, „dann hab ich da auch nichts dagegen…"

Wenn sie sie einsetzten um George rumzubekommen, dann hatte auch Stefanie nicht wirklich etwas dagegen, aber der Gedanke, eine Veela könnte ihre Magie einsetzen um Fred zu bezirzen bereitete ihr größtes Unwohlsein. Sie legte ihr Besteck auf den Tisch, schob ihren Teller von sich und blickte nachdenklich auf ihr Wasserglas, während die beiden sich über die Vorzüge von Fleurs Körper, zumindest die, die sie kannten, unterhielten.

Bis zum nächsten Sommer, dachte sie tröstend bei sich, kann so viel passieren. Vielleicht hat er dann gar kein Interesse mehr an Veela, weil er glücklich vergeben ist.

Sie spürte, wie ein Hauch von Röte sich in ihren Wangen festsetzte und damit keiner der beiden es bemerkte, schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf, um ihren Teller abzuwaschen. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es ein positiver Gedanke war, aber irgendwie wäre es tröstender zu wissen, dass eine Veela sein Herz gewonnen hatte, als eine Normalsterbliche, die nicht sie war. So würde es zumindest nicht allzu sehr an ihrem Selbstbewusstsein zehren.


	112. Das Duell

**111\. Das Duell**

Nur wenige Abende nach dem Streit wegen Miles fand die erste Versammlung des Ordens statt, seit Stefanie mit der Schule fertig geworden war. Und es war auch überhaupt die erste Ordensversammlung, an der sie als Mitglied teilnehmen durfte. Die Zwillinge waren, nachdem sie die Schule verlassen hatten, nach eigener Aussage, schon bei der einen, oder anderen, dabei gewesen, aber Stefanie war nie aufgefallen, dass sie irgendwelchen geheimen Tätigkeiten nachgingen.

Nach Sirius Tod war der Grimmauldplatz an Harry übergegangen, der ihnen erlaubte, ihn weiterhin als Ordensquartier zu benutzen.

Als Stefanie und die Zwillinge ihn an diesem Abend betraten, fühlte Stefanie eine traurige Melancholie in sich hochsteigen und sie warf den beiden rasche Blicke zu, in deren Augen sie dasselbe Gefühl zu erkennen glaubte.

„Nicht dasselbe, ohne Sirius", murmelte George leise und legte einen Arm um sie, bevor er ihre Schulter kurz drückte.

„Nein", ﬂüsterte sie zurück und ließ sich von ihnen in die Küche führen. Es war wohl kein sehr wichtiges Treﬀen, denn Dumbledore war nicht anwesend. Tonks und Lupin saßen beide im Raum und schwiegen auf seltsame Weise, während Mrs. Weasley Kingsley Shacklebolt einen Teller Eintopf anzubieten versuchte. Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass Tonks Haare in einem eintönigen Mausgrau waren, was man von ihr gar nicht gewöhnt war.

„Wo ist Dad?", fragte Fred, sobald sie alle begrüßt hatten, und während Stefanie sich zwischen George und Tonks niederließ.

„Er arbeitet. Wollt ihr etwas zu essen? Ihr habt sicher nichts gegessen, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Mum, du musst keine Angst haben, dass wir verhungern", versicherte George ihr, nahm den Teller aber doch gerne an.

„Du auch, Stephanie", insistierte Mrs. Weasley und stellte ihr eine Portion auf den Tisch. „Du hast abgenommen, oder?"

Das konnte tatsächlich zutreﬀen, war allerdings vermutlich auf den Stress zurückzuführen. Sie hatte einfach kaum Zeit zum Essen! Umso gieriger begann sie nun, ihre Portion zu essen, während nacheinander McGonagall, Bill und Mad-Eye Moody eintrafen.

Sobald alle anwesend und Stefanie und die Zwillinge satt waren, begann das Treﬀen.

„Erst einmal, freuen wir uns, dass Stefanie endlich auch vollwertig als Mitglied betrachtet werden darf", begann McGonagall und ﬁng sich Mrs. Weasleys unzufriedenen Blick auf. Immerhin war es ihr zu verdanken gewesen, dass sie es nicht schon früher geworden war.

„Vor allem jetzt, wo Tonks uns nicht mehr bei Aufträgen, für die Tarnung notwendig ist, helfen kann", fuhr McGonagall unberührt fort und Stefanie sah überrascht zu Tonks.

„Wieso, was ist los?", fragte sie unverblümt, wie es ihrer unsensible Art entsprach.

Ein Schatten zog sich über Tonks Gesicht und Stefanie wurde klar, dass sie gerade mal wieder einen erstaunlichen Mangel an Einfühlungsvermögen gezeigt hatte.

„Ich kann meine Metamorphogusfähigkeit nicht mehr nutzen", erklärte Tonks schlicht und starrte auf die Mitte der Tischplatte. „Das ist alles."

Weil sogar Stefanie erkannt hatte, dass man besser nicht nachfragen sollte, zwang sie ihre Neugierde zurück und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber wieder den anderen zu.

„Ein Animagus ist immer praktisch, vor allem, wenn er nicht im Ministerium registriert ist", murmelte Moody und Stefanie stimmte ihm innerlich zu.

„Aber es ist so gefährlich!", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit leicht zitternder Stimme und Stefanie, die teils geschmeichelt ob ihrer mütterlichen Fürsorge, teils genervt von den Einschränkungen, die sie manchmal mit sich zog, war, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ja, was ist, wenn die Todesser einfach aus Spaß eine Katze töten wollen?", kam es, zu ihrer Überraschung, von Fred.

„Das ist absurd", kommentierte sie diese Aussage und warf ihm über den Tisch einen etwas fragenden Blick zu. Woher kam denn das auf einmal? Er hatte nie Probleme damit, etwas gefährliches zu tun, wie man auch bei dem dämlichen Du-Scheißt-nie-mehr Plakat deutlich sehen hatte können.

„Oder wenn sie dich einfach mit Revilio bombardieren", fuhr er fort und Stefanie verspürte das Bedürfnis, ihm unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein zu treten, hielt es aber tapfer zurück. Stattdessen sah sie ihn ausdruckslos an und erwiderte: „Warum sollten sie eine harmlose Wildkatze mit diesem Zauber bombardieren?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich zähle nur die Möglichkeiten auf. Zugegeben ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie einfach spaßeshalber alle Lebewesen in der Umgebung umbringen, aber für den Fall, dass sie dich entlarven, wärst du alleine im Kampf gegen viele und das wäre doch wirklich gefährlich."

Vermutlich tödlich, aber weil das, was er sagte, absolut keinen Sinn machte, war sie nicht bereit, ihm diesen Punkt zu geben, sondern sagte: „Gut, dass ich ein wenig kämpfen kann."

„Aber nicht gegen Todesser", insistierte er, als wäre außer ihnen niemanden im Raum. Stefanie, die sich der irritierten Blicke der anderen sehr wohl bewusst war, runzelte ihre Stirn und sah ihn mit vermutlich recht verwundert aussehendem Blick an.

„Äh...wo liegt der Unterschied?"

„Du magst zwar gut in der Schule gewesen sein, und auch in der DA, aber das waren doch alles keine Extremsituationen. Nichts für ungut, aber die einzige Extremsituation, in der du jemals warst, hast du nicht gerade gut gelöst."

Stefanie starrte ihn an und in ihr begann es, leicht zu brodeln. Sie verstand nicht, wieso er sie auf einmal auf diese Weise attackierte und sah überhaupt keinen Sinn darin. Und jetzt beleidigte er sie auch noch? Vermutlich war er immer noch sauer wegen Miles Bletchley. Eigentlich konnte es gar keinen anderen Grund dafür geben.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", sagte sie und ballte ihre Hand unter dem Tisch langsam zu einer Faust, bevor sie sie wieder löste.

„Warrington", gab er zur Antwort und sie schluckte. Gut, er hatte vielleicht Recht damit, dass das tatsächlich die einzig echte Situation gewesen war, in der sie sich beweisen hätte können.

„Wieso hab ich sie nicht gut gelöst?", fragte sie trotzdem und er sah sie leicht spöttisch an.

„Er hat dir den Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen. Wäre Davies nicht gekommen, und hätte dich gerettet, hätte er dich vermutlich vergewaltigt."

„Nachdem ich ihn davor praktisch kastriert habe, glaube ich nicht, dass er das gemacht hätte", widersprach sie heftig und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Außerdem war ich unbewaﬀnet und er auch. Das war doch keine vergleichbare Situation!"

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber zu ihrem Glück, griﬀ McGonagall an. „In nächster Zeit stehen ja zum Glück gar keine Sachen an, bei denen wir jemanden brauchen, der sich tarnen muss. Es ist also rein hypothetisch. Was viel wichtiger ist, sind die Patrouillen, während Professor Dumbledore das Schloss verlässt. Ich habe dabei vor allem an Tonks, Lupin und Stefanie gedacht."

„Wieso nicht an uns?", kam es zugleich von Fred und George und Stefanie warf beiden einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Was würdet ihr denn tun, wenn ihr plötzlich inmitten eures Zielpublikums wärt?"

Ein träges Grinsen breitete sich auf Georges Gesicht aus. „Kundenkontakt."

„Peeves ein paar Tipps geben", spannte Fred den Gedankengang fort und beide zuckten ergebend mit der Schulter.

„Gut, kann sein, dass wir nicht die besten für den Job wären."

Bald darauf löste das Treﬀen sich auf und sobald nicht mehr viele Leute im Raum waren, warf Stefanie Fred einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Was sollte das vorher?"

„Ich habe Mum nur Recht gegeben, dass es gefährlich ist. Vor allem für jemanden, der nicht viel Duellerfahrung hat."

„Tonks hat es auch hinbekommen", verteidigte Stefanie, obwohl Tonks zugegeben ein Auror war.

„Tonks ist Auror", sagte Fred in diesem Moment und sie kniﬀ die Augen leicht zusammen.

„Ich bin durchaus fähig, weißt du das?"

„Ich denke, dass ich einen guten Überblick über deine Fähigkeiten habe", bestätigte er und trank einen Schluck Wasser. „Aber du vielleicht nicht."

„Ich werde wohl wissen, was meine Fähigkeiten sind", gab sie zurück und funkelte ihn an.

„Wir können es gleich ausprobieren. Lupin hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn wir oben im Wohnzimmer ein Duell veranstalten, oder Lupin?"

Er warf Lupin einen raschen Blick zu, der schmunzelnd mit den Achseln zuckte. „Tut euch keinen Zwang an. Aber vielleicht solltet ihr vorher Matten an die Wände zaubern, damit sich keiner verletzt. Und die Möbel wegschieben."

„Kein Problem", gab es prompt von George und die Zwillinge erhoben sich. Auﬀordernd sah Fred sie an, weil sie immer noch auf der Bank saß.

„Oder hast du Angst?"

„Ich habe keine Angst vor einem Duell mit dir", gab sie unnötig heftig zurück und erhob sich ebenfalls. Sie hatte praktisch jedes Duell ihres Lebens mit ihm ausgetragen und ihn immer spielend besiegt. Woher auch immer seine plötzliche Zuversicht kam, ihr beweisen zu können, dass sie sich selbst überschätzte – sie würde ihm schon zeigen, wie die Dinge lagen. Und ihn daran erinnern, dass sie eine fähige Hexe war.

„Oh, kann ich zusehen?", fragte Bill und sprang begeistert auf. Es war nur gut, dass Mrs. Weasley bereits gegangen war.

„Klar, je mehr Leute ein Bild von ihren Fähigkeiten haben, desto besser könnt ihr sie einteilen", antwortete Fred und Stefanie fasste es nicht als Kompliment auf.

Sie apparierten hinauf in jenes Wohnzimmer, das sie im letzten Sommer so schön ausgemistet hatten, und noch ehe Stefanie sich einmal umgesehen hatte, hatte Bill die Möbel mit einem Zauberstabschlenker an die Wände geschoben und mit einem weiteren, tauchten Turnmatten auf, die senkrecht gegen diese lehnten, um sie ein wenig zu polstern.

„Und das ist, streng genommen, schon nicht mehr authentisch", merkte Fred an und ging in die eine Ecke des Raumes. „Ein Todesser würde die Wände nicht auspolstern, oder die Möbel beiseite schieben."

„Dein Bruder will eben verhindern, dass du blaue Flecken bekommst", ﬂötete Stefanie zuckersüß und ﬁng sich ein spöttisches Grinsen ein.

„Versuchs."

„Ich weiß nicht, woher deine Zuversicht kommt, mich besiegen zu können."

„Besser wir fangen an, bevor ihr ein verbales Duell startet", sagte Bill hastig und die beiden nahmen die für Duelle geforderten Abstände ein. Stefanie hob ihren Zauberstab und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ein winziges bisschen nervös war. Andererseits gab es dafür absolut keinen Grund. Sie hatte noch nie gegen ihn verloren. Außerdem hatte er es wirklich verdient, eins ausgewischt zu bekommen, nachdem er sie bei der Versammlung so bloßgestellt hatte.

Bill begann, das Duell anzuzählen und Stefanie entschied, es mit einem wortlosen Entwaﬀnungszauber zu versuchen. Immerhin hatte Harry damit schon sein Leben gerettet und ein lautloser Zauber würde es schwieriger machen, ihn vorherzusehen.

Sobald Bill bei „Null", angekommen war, begann Stefanie den Zauber auszuführen, aber musste feststellen, dass Fred schneller war.

Sein Zauber kam so schnell auf sie zu, dass sie gerade noch Zeit hatte, nicht gerade heldenhaft beiseite zu springen und ihn mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand gehen zu lassen. Seit wann war er so schnell?

Sie feuerte ihren Entwaﬀnungszauber gegen ihn, den er mühelos abwehrte und stellte fest, dass sie ihn schlechter in Erinnerung hatte. Die nächsten Minuten waren sie damit beschäftigt, zu versuchen, sich gegenseitig Zauber auf den Hals zu jagen, solche abzuwehren oder ihnen notfalls auszuweichen. Es kam Stefanie vor wie eine Ewigkeit, nachdem sie das Duell, dass sie inzwischen schon Schweiß und Nerven gekostet hatte, gestartet hatten, als sich ihre zugleich abgefeuerten Zauber trafen und gegeneinander wirkten, wie sie es bisher nur aus Erzählungen kannte.

Sie hatte gelesen, dass es in so einer Situation praktisch ein Duell zwischen Zauber- und Geistesstärke war. Der Stärker von ihnen, würde die Zauber zum Zauberstab des anderen drängen, und vermutlich eine ziemliche Welle an magischer Energie freisetzen.

Die Alternative wäre es, ihren eigenen Zauber abzubrechen und seinen zu kassieren. Das letzte, was sie zu tun bereit war.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass du besser bist, als in meiner Erinnerung", sagte sie, um ihn ein wenig abzulenken, während sie mit aller Macht versuchte, den Zauber in seine Richtung zu drängen.

„Ich hab dich immer gewinnen lassen", erklärte Fred schlicht und als Stefanie ihm in die Augen sah, erkannte sie, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Hast du nicht!", entfuhr ihr trotzdem und innerlich fühlte sie sich seltsam verletzt, als hätte er ihr persönlichen Schaden zugefügt. All die Jahre hatte er sie glauben lassen, dass sie gewann, obwohl er sich absichtlich schlecht angestellt hatte? Wofür war das gut gewesen?

Aber Fred grinste nur und Stefanie spürte, wie Wut in ihr hochﬂammte. Wie sollte sie besser werden, wenn ihre Gegner nicht ihr bestes gaben? Warum hatte er sie all die Jahre in dem Glauben gelassen, sie wäre besser als er?

Stefanie wusste, dass diese negative Energie nicht die Art von Energie war, die man für irgendeinen Zauber benutzen sollte, aber sie durchströmte sie so stark, dass sie keinen anderen Weg sah, als sie durch den Zauber loszuwerden.

Es fühlte sich an, wie eine Explosion und die beiden Zauber, die zuvor recht zentral mit einander gefochten hatten, machten einen Sprung in Freds Richtung und mit einem Knall erreichten sie seinen Zauberstab. Er wurde nach hinten geschleudert und prallte an der Wandmatte ab, bevor er auf den Boden ﬁel und liegen blieb.

Stefanie senkte, deutlich hörbar atmend, ihren Zauberstab und starrte ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das verzeihen kann", sagte sie und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg.

„Wusstest du das?", wandte sie sich an George, der sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte.

„Das hat dich gerade aber ziemlich wütend gemacht", stellte er fest, anstatt auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

„Das war furchteinﬂößender, als es beeindruckend war", stimmte Bill seinem Bruder zu und Stefanie schüttelte abschätzig den Kopf, bevor sie zu Fred ging, und sich prüfend über ihn beugte. Sie war immer noch nicht glücklich über die Information, aber seltsamerweise hatte der Zauber ihr wirklich geholfen, ihre Wut zu entladen.

„Alles okay bei dir? Lebst du noch?"

Sie ging neben ihm in die Hocke und wollte nach seinem Puls tasten, als er, für sie vollkommen unerwartet, eine schnelle Bewegung machte und sie auf den Boden drückte, bevor er sich auf sie setzte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es gemacht hatte, aber er hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand (seiner war wohl nicht in erreichbarer Nähe gewesen) und drückte ihn gegen ihren Hals.

„Ich denke, dass ich damit gewonnen habe", erklärte er und wirkte nicht unbedingt unzufrieden mit sich.

„Als ob ich zu einem Todesser gehen würde, um nachzusehen, ob er noch atmet", spottete Stefanie und wollte sich von ihm befreien, aber er ließ sie nicht. „Das Duell war vorbei, das ist nicht fair", sagte sie deshalb und er schmunzelte leicht.

„Todesser spielen nicht fair."

„Wenn du ein Todesser wärst, würde ich mich ein bisschen wehren", gab sie zu bedenken und er warf ihr einen auﬀordernden Blick zu.

„Ich warte."

Ihr ursprünglicher Gedanke war es gewesen, ihrem Angreifer das Knie zwischen die Beine zu ziehen (was sie bei ihm nicht tun würde), aber sie erkannte, dass alles, was sie mit ihren Knien machen konnte, wäre, sie hochzuziehen und bestenfalls seine Kehrseite ein wenig damit schlagen. Also zog sie einen Schmollmund und sah ihn so böse an.

„Na gut, ich kann nichts machen. Stehst du jetzt auf? Du bist schwer."

„Wenn du zugibst, dass ich gewonnen habe..."

„Unter Protest."

Stefanie stöhnte erleichtert, als er sie von seinem Gewicht befreite und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. Der Moment, in dem er ihr ihren Zauberstab zurückgab, war wohl der richtige Moment, um ihm zu gratulieren und zuzugeben, dass er nicht ganz unrecht gehabt hatte, aber Stefanie schwieg und kniﬀ ihren Mund zu einem Strich zusammen.

„Du musst ihm noch zu seinem ehrenvollen Sieg gratulieren", erinnerte George sie grinsend, als sie an ihm vorbeigehen wollte.

„Nichts an diesem Sieg war ehrenhaft", entfuhr ihr und es hörte sich schon fast wie ein Fauchen an. Eigentlich war sie gar keine so schlechte Verliererin, aber gerade fühlte sie sich einfach nur, als müsste sie irgendetwas zerkratzen, um sich wieder besser zu fühlen.

„Hey, jeder verliert einmal, kein Grund, jetzt so wütend zu sein", versuchte George sie zu beruhigen und sie warf ihm einen langen Blick zu.

„Ich bin nicht wütend." Sie war wütend. „Er hat nur nicht fair gespielt."

„Nur so interessehalber", kam es plötzlich von Fred und sie wandte ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Wann hast du dich das letzte Mal verwandelt?"

„Was?", gab sie verständnislos zurück und er hob kurz die Schultern. „Deine Animagusgestalt. Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du dich ab und zu verwandeln musst, damit du nicht… Sei mir nicht böse, aber du kommst mir ein bisschen unausgeglichen vor. In Hogwarts hast du dich dauernd verwandelt, und seit du hier bist nie. Vielleicht solltest du eine Runde drehen und fühlst dich dann besser?"

Alleine, dass er ihr das sagte, zeugte, so fand sie, von wahrem Gryﬃndormut und sie brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. „Du hast Recht. Ich werds versuchen und vielleicht gönne ich dir danach den Sieg sogar."

Also ging sie nicht mit den Zwillingen zurück in die Winkelgasse, sondern unternahm einen Ausﬂug in ihrer Animagusgestalt. Ein paar Stunden lang war sie unterwegs, dann kehrte sie in die Winkelgasse zurück und fühlte sich wie ein neuer Mensch. Wenn sie jetzt an all die Dinge dachten, die sie in letzter Zeit dazu gebracht hatten, die Geduld zu verlieren, konnte sie über all das nur lachen. Sogar ein Blick auf das violette Plakat in der Auslage, ließ sie kichern.

Sie fand die Zwillinge in der Werkstatt, wo sie wohl noch am Nachschub oder an neuen Produkten arbeiteten und beide sahen sie neugierig an.

„Besser?", fragte George und sie nickte, bevor sie sich mit einem Lächeln gegen die Werkbank lehnte.

„Ja, viel besser."

„Gut, wenn das dein dauerhaftes, neues Ich gewesen wäre, wärst du ein wenig anstrengend gewesen", kommentierte er und musste von seiner Arbeit ablassen, da sie ihm die Sicht versperrte.

Stefanie lachte leise und wandte sich an Fred. „Du hast wirklich gut gekämpft. Wenn du dich mir gegenüber nicht immer so als Gentlemen gegeben hättest, hätten wir beide mehr lernen können."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe normalerweise kein Interesse daran, ein Mädchen fertigzumachen."

Sie grinste. „Außer heute?"

„Du wolltest es nicht anders. Aber er danke für das Kompliment, du hast auch gut gekämpft."

Nur nicht gut genug. Sie würde zusehen müssen, dass sie sich verbesserte. Vielleicht war ja Tonks bereit, ihr ein wenig zu helfen.

„Wie dem auch sei – hättest du mich nicht so wütend gemacht, hättest du vielleicht sogar gewonnen."

Sie stand auf und Fred blickte sie streng an. „Was soll das heißen? Ich habe gewonnen."

„Du hast unfair gespielt. Wir beide wissen, dass eigentlich ich gewonnen habe", ﬂötete sie und verzog sich hastig, bevor er auf die Idee kommen konnte, spaßeshalber etwas nach ihr zu werfen.


	113. Ein Fest im Grünen

**112\. Ein Fest im Grünen**

Da war etwas an ihrer Animagusgestalt, das sie stets glücklich zu machen vermochte. Es schien ihr, als würde es ihre Perspektive wieder gerade rücken, ihr klar machen, was eigentlich wichtig war und was nicht. Mäusejagen, in der Sonne liegen und Spaß haben. Unwichtig wurden dann Streitigkeiten und Sorgen.

Aber so, wie die akute Wut auf Fred, oder ihre Gereiztheit verschwunden war, so verschwanden auch die Glückshormone wieder und ließen Stefanie zwar ausgeglichen, aber nicht verblendet zurück.

Es würde noch viel Wasser die Themse herunterﬂießen, bis sie herzlich und aus ganzem Herzen ehrlich über das 'Du-scheißt-nie-mehr'-Plakat lachen würde können. Und mochte sie nun auch fähig sein, sich einzugestehen, verloren zu haben, weil Fred ihr überlegen war, so änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie ihm nicht ganz verzeihen konnte, sie immer gewinnen lassen zu haben.

Sie fragte ihn, warum er das gemacht hatte und seine Erwiderung: „Es ist schwer, dich besiegen zu wollen, wenn man dir gegenübersteht", war so kryptisch, dass sie sie fast schon wieder aufregte. Hätte sie sich nicht unlängst verwandelt, so hätte sie ihm ziemlich sicher gesagt, dass sie besser daran getan hätte, ihre Gegner in der DA durchzuwechseln, anstatt ihre Zeit mit ihm zu verschwenden, aber so sagte sie: „Ich wünschte, ich hätte gegen verschiedene Leute gekämpft, anstatt immer nur mit dir zu üben, weil ich deine Gesellschaft am meisten genieße."

Und weil sie ihm noch nicht verziehen hatte, ging sie dann, um sich für die Geburtstagsfeier von Miles Großvater hübsch zu machen. Inzwischen war sie ja wieder von dem Gedanken abgekommen, Fred wäre eifersüchtig auf Miles (obwohl er ihr ausgesprochen gefallen hatte), aber weil sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit trotzdem aufregen konnte, machte sie sich ganz besonders schön zurecht. Sie borgte sich aus dem Laden der beiden eines ihrer neuesten Produkte: Einen Lipgloss, der seine Farbe der Kleidungsfarbe anpasste; und wählte ein ﬂiederfarbenes Sommerkleid. Es war nicht das Kleid, dass sie normalerweise für eine Feier, bei der sie jemanden begleitete, in dem sie nur einen Freund sah, gewählt hätte, aber besondere Umstände erforderten besondere Maßnahmen.

Sie kombinierte es mit jenen hochhackeligen Sandalen, die Mariechen ihr einst geschenkt hatte und fuhr mit der Lockenbürste, die ja ebenfalls aus dem Laden stammte, einige Male kräftig durch ihr Haar, sodass es, für sie vollkommen ungewohnte, wilde Locken aufwies. Die vorderen Strähnen fasste sie am Hinterkopf zusammen, damit sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht ﬁelen und dann machte sie sich daran, sich zu schminken. Nicht, dass sie einen sonderlichen Ehrgeiz darin besessen hätte – sie wusste, dass sie absolut nicht mit Make-up umgehen konnte. Aus diesem Grund benutzte sie es auch nie. An diesem Tag aber wollte sie wirklich gut aussehen, weswegen sie glaubte, dass es den Versuch wert sein musste. Sie versuchte sich an einem Lidstrich, der ziemlich daneben ging und in geröteter Haut um ihr Auge herum endete, aufgrund ihrer Versuche, den Schaden zu entfernen. Also beschränkte sie sich doch darauf, ihre Wimpern zu tuschen, die daraufhin unnatürlich lang aussahen und ihr fast ein wenig Angst machten. Wie Insektenfühler, die aus ihrem Auge... aber nein, so durfte sie jetzt wirklich nicht denken. Es war nur ungewohnt, das war alles. Wenigstens der Lipgloss enttäuschte sie nicht, er passte seine Farbe wirklich ihrem Kleid an, sodass sie gut harmonierten und außerdem schien er ihre Augen positiv zu betonen.

Der Geburtstag sollte gegen siebzehn Uhr beginnen. Stefanie hatte keine rechte Vorstellung davon, wie sich die Geburtstagsparty eines alten Mannes so gestalten konnte und hätte eher eine frühere Uhrzeit erwartet. Andererseits hatte Miles ja extra ein Feuerwerk gekauft, und damit ein solches seine volle Wirkung entfalten konnte, musste es ja bereits dunkel sein... Sie würde schon sehen, was auf sie zukommen würde.

Gegen siebzehn Uhr also sollten die Gäste sich in der Nähe der Stadt Lahern in der irischen Grafschaft Cork einﬁnden, von wo aus sie zum Ort der Hochzeit gebracht werden sollten. Stefanie kam das Ganze ein wenig schlecht beschrieben vor, doch sie vermutete, dass alle am selben Ort landen würden, würden sie dorthin apparieren, also konnte es ja nicht so schwierig sein.

Bevor sie ging, klaute sich heimlich eine der ‚Geburtstags-Spaßboxen', die die Zwillinge vor Kurzem erst zusammengestellt hatten und die eine Auswahl des Sortiments beinhalteten. Zwar glaubte sie nicht, dass Miles Großvater sich wahnsinnig darüber freuen würde, aber sie hatte im Moment nichts anderes und konnte sich vor allem auch nichts anderes leisten. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, könnte sie sich nicht einmal mit gutem Gewissen eine Lockenhaarbürste bei den Zwillingen kaufen und diese Geburtstagsbox könnte sie schon gar nicht ﬁnanzieren.

Da es Sonntag war, hatten die Zwillinge sich in der Werkstatt verbarrikadiert und arbeiteten an irgendwelchen neuen Ideen, die hoﬀentlich weniger selbstmörderisch, als das 'Du-scheißt-nie-mehr'-Ding waren und mehr in die Richtung des farbenwechselnden Lipglosses gingen.

Stefanie verabschiedete sich von ihnen, wobei sie ihnen keine Zeit gab, ihr Äußeres zu kommentieren, und machte sich dann auf, um noch einen Strauß Sommerblumen in einem Muggelladen zu kaufen. Die hätte sie, so fand sie, genauso gut auf irgendeiner Wiese pﬂücken können, was sie irgendwie enttäuschend fand.

Danach hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und apparierte nach Lahern, obwohl sie noch nie dort gewesen war.

Sie landete vor einer Lagerhalle die aussah, als hätte man einen alten Stall vergrößert und schon jetzt schienen ihre besten Tage vorbei zu sein. Stefanie, die Lagerhallen nicht mit Irland in Verbindung gebracht hatte, rümpfte die Nase und drehte sich um. Sie stand auf einer Hauptstraße, aber nun war direkt vor ihr ein nicht asphaltierter, schmalerer Weg, der, laut dem Schild, zu irgendeinem See führte. Zumindest nahm sie an, dass Lough Hyne ein See war.

Ein Blick zum Himmel oﬀenbarte ein Szenario der Bewölkung. Es war auch ein bisschen zu kalt für das Sommerkleid, aber sie machte sich nichts daraus. Stattdessen begann sie, sich nach irgendjemanden umzusehen, der aussah, wie ein Zauberer. Weil sie tatsächlich aber überhaupt niemanden sah, riskierte sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie sowieso viel zu früh dran war.

Seufzend setzte sie sich auf ein kleines Stück Mauer, das einen Hausgarten umzäunte, und schlug die Beine übereinander, um zu warten. Irland war schön, dachte sie, während sie leise vor sich hinsummte. Sicher kein schlechter Ort zum leben. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie die amtierenden Weltmeister im Quidditch waren.

Es dauerte nur Minuten, bis ein Plopp ertönte und jemand genau dort auftauchte, wo sie zuvor aufgetaucht war, und ihr den Rücken zukehrte.

Sie konnte langes, silbernes, glattes Haar sehen, das bis hinab zur Taille der Frau ﬁel, und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Konnte das ihre Oma sein?

Sie rutschte von der Mauer und ging auf die Person zu, die gerade die Arme in die Hüfte stemmte und kritisch die hässliche Lagerhalle beäugte.

„Zu meiner Zeit, gab es so etwas noch nicht", murmelte sie und der funkelnde Ring an ihrem Finger gab Stefanie Gewissheit.

„Oma! Schön, dass du gekommen bist!", rief sie auf Deutsch und die Frau drehte sich um.

Es war tatsächlich Stefanies Großmutter, schön und junggeblieben wie immer. Ihre Haut war faltenlos, als würde sie Fred und Gorges Anti-Falten-Creme schon seit Jahren benutzen, und sie sah in keiner Art und Weise aus wie 76, sondern viel eher wie 45 und das auch nur, weil ihr Alter in ihren Augen Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

Sie lächelte zaghaft, als sie Stefanie sah und dem Mädchen ﬁel die zierliche Goldkette auf, die sie trug. Sie hatte kein Kleid gewählt, sondern trug einen weißen Hosenanzug, der ihrer sowieso tadellosen Figur schmeichelte und irgendwie fühlte Stefanie sich in ihrer Nähe wie ein Nichts. Konnte das sein? Dass die eigene Großmutter besser aussah, als man selbst? Wie bedauernswert.

„Stefanie, wie schön dich zu sehen. Ich dachte schon, ich würde hier relativ alleine sein…" Beinahe als wäre sie nervös, fuhr sie sich durch ihr silbernes Haar. Es war nicht grau, nicht weiß, sondern einfach silbern und ein Glanz schien davon auszugehen, wie auch die Aura, die die ganze Person ihrer Großmutter umgab.

„Ich freu mich auch, dass du gekommen bist." Sie lächelte und dann gestand sie: „Und du siehst wunderschön aus."

Abigails Augen funkelten kurz auf. „Danke. Ich hoﬀe, dass ich das tue…es wäre wichtig für mich…aber du, mein Kind, du siehst noch schöner aus und das kannst du mir glauben."

Dann sah sie sich suchend um. „Hast du deine Freunde nicht mitgebracht? Die Zwillinge?"

„Die beiden? Wieso sollten sie zu diesem Geburtstag eingeladen sein?", fragte Stefanie ein wenig irritiert nach und ihre Großmutter nickte nachdenklich.

„Natürlich, wenn das so ist, dann natürlich nicht. Ich dachte nur… egal. Weißt du, wo wir hinmüssen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Abigail schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Immer dasselbe … wir Zauberer verstecken uns und unseresgleichen so gut, dass wir uns gegenseitig nicht mehr ﬁnden…"

In diesem Moment ertönte ein weiteres Plopp und zwei Frauen, ein Mann und drei Kinder, von denen jeder je eines bei sich hatte, erschienen. Sie alle trugen Festumhänge und eine der Frauen war alt genug, um eine Klassenkameraden des Geburtstagskindes zu sein, während die anderen vielleicht ihre Kinder und Enkel waren.

Die Familie drehte sich um, erblickte Abigail und Stefanie, und die ältere Frau hob überrascht ihre Augenbrauen.

"Meine Güte, Abigail! Was für ein Trank ist es, der dich konversiert hat?!"

Ihre Verwandten musterten Stefanie neugierig und Abigail schmunzelte. „Das ist meine Enkelin, mit der du da sprichst, Claire."

„Was?" Sie wurde rot und sah zu Abigail. „Oh, ja… natürlich! Weißt du… ich hab sie gesehen und sie sieht aus wie du, da musste ich ja denken…. Und du meine Güte, du benutzt ja trotzdem irgendetwas! Wie kommt es, dass du…dass du einfach so aussiehst?" Sie lachte. „Sieh mich an, eine alte Schachtel mit Sohn, Schwiegertochter und Enkelkindern und du stehst hier mit einer Enkelin, die genauso aussieht wie du einst – viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein – und du wirkst, als wärst du keinen Tag älter als 40!"

„Was natürlich sehr schmeichelhaft ist, für eine Frau, die auf die 80 zusteuert", gab sie zu und lächelte. „Das ist also meine Enkelin, Stefanie", stellte sie dann vor. „Sie ist diesen Sommer mit der Schule fertig geworden und arbeitet jetzt im St.-Mungo Hospital. Stefanie, das ist Claire, wir waren zusammen in der Schule."

„Aber keine Freunde", fügte Claire gut gelaunt hinzu. „Ich war in Slytherin und sie in Gryﬃndor… das konnte ja nicht gut laufen. Das ist also mein Sohn – Sean, mit seiner Frau Brenna und seinen drei Kindern John, Robert und Susan."

Die Kinder nickten schüchtern bei der Erwähnung ihrer Namen und auch die Eltern schienen ein wenig abgeschreckt zu sein, von der Erscheinung ihrer Großmutter, oder vielleicht auch von Stefanie.

„Nun", fuhr Claire fröhlich fort und wirkte so gar nicht wie eine Slytherin, „wo ist denn nun der Portschlüssel?"

„Portschlüssel?" Abigail schürzte die Lippen. „Natürlich. Warum auch sollte man es sich einfach machen und direkt den Ort des Geschehens nennen, wenn man die Gäste zuerst auch irgendwo anders hinschicken kann?"

Claire lachte und sah sich suchend um, bis sie eine alte Dose erspähte. „Na herrlich! Auch noch einer, wo wie garantiert alle drum herum Platz haben!" Sie kicherte amüsiert. „Versuchen wir es."

Eigentlich war es unmöglich, aber als sie die Dose querlegten, schaﬀten sie es, sich irgendwie so um sie herum zu quetschen, dass jeder einen Finger hinauﬂegen konnte und um siebzehn Uhr trug der Schlüssel sie fort an den Ort der Feier.

Sie landeten auf einer Wiese, die so grün war, dass Stefanie es schon als unrealistisch empfand.

In der Ferne konnte sie ein riesiges, weißes Festzelt erkennen und außerdem hörte sie schon jetzt Musik.

Claire verzog missbillgend ihren Mund. „Kaum zu glauben. Haben die etwa schon ohne uns angefangen?"

Und sie raﬀte ihren Festumhang hoch und hastete in Richtung Zelt. Ihre Familie folgte ihr, während Abigail lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sie mag sich über ihren gealterten Körper beschweren, aber im Geiste ist sie jung und munter wie damals… weißt du, dass sie das einzige Mädchen war, das damals in der Quidditchmannschaft der Slytherins gespielt hat?"

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf, denn woher hätte sie das wissen sollen? Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass die Energie der Frau tatsächlich beeindruckend war.

„Ja, sie war Jägerin und später ist sie auch zu den Holyhead Harpies gegangen, dieser Quidditchmannschaft, in der nur Frauen spielen." Sie seufzte. „Und sie war gut."

„Und ihr Mann?", hakte Stefanie nach und Abigail zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Und dann: „Erzähl mir, wie es dir jetzt so geht. Meine Informationen sind versiegt, ich weiß nur, dass du sehr gute UTZs hast und auch, dass du im Hospital arbeitest."

Stefanie fragte sich, woher sie letztere Information hatte.

„Ich wohne bei den Zwillingen. Sie haben einen Laden in der Winkelgasse – er läuft wirklich sehr gut und eigentlich haben sie kaum Zeit, aber nachdem ich auch viel für meine Ausbildung lernen muss, ist das nicht so schlimm."

„Und wie gestaltet sich das Zusammenleben mit ihnen? Ich weiß, ihr wart beste Freunde, aber wirklich zusammenzuleben ist ja auch wieder etwas anderes..."

Ein wenig kam es Stefanie so vor, als würde Abigial ihre eigenen Nervosität niederhalten, in dem sie jetzt sie über ihr Leben ausfragte. Sie tat es zwar nicht auﬀällig, aber Stefanie konnte sehen, dass sie immer wieder kurze Blicke um sich warf, als würde sie die Umgebung nach Miles Großvater absuchen.

„Ganz gut… obwohl..." Und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie ihrer Oma die Geschichte mit Fred erzählt. Sie konnte ihr natürlich nichts vom Orden erzählen, aber sie berichtete ihr von dem Duell, dass er sie immer gewinnen hatte lassen und weil sie schon dabei war, sich über ihn aufzuregen, ließ sie sich wirklich ein wenig über ihn aus. Danach fühlte sie sich wesentlich besser, aber hatte Abigial kein gutes Bild von ihm gegeben.

„Klingt wie ein Idiot", stellte ihre Oma fest und Stefanie wurde klar, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Langsam gingen sie auf das weiße Festzelt zu, unter dem sich schon jede Menge Menschen tummelten. Es ging laut zu, die Musik war nur das gewesen, das bis zum Portschlüssel vorgedrungen war. Unter dem Zelt waren lange Tische mit Bänken aufgestellt und es erinnerte Stefanie an ein Bierzelt.

Einer der Tische stellte das Buﬀet da, das über und über gefüllt war mit Essen und Getränken. Sie sah nicht nur typische britische Speisen, sondern erkannte auch Essen aus anderen Ländern, wie Sushi oder eine Käseplatte, was sie ziemlich witzig fand.

Abigail bemerkte ihren Blick. „Er wollte immer reisen", sagte sie langsam. „Oﬀenbar hat er das getan und ein paar Speisen mitgebracht…"

Stefanie nickte und ließ ihren Blick über die anderen Leute schweifen. Hauptsächlich waren es ältere Zauberer mit ihren Familien, und bis auf wenige Ausnahmen trugen sie alle Festumhänge.

„Mach dir nichts aus deiner Kleidung, Schätzchen", sagte Abigail, die oﬀenbar ihre Gedanken erraten hatte. „Wir fallen sowieso auf, da kann auch unser Gewand ein wenig anders sein." Sie seufzte. „Stehen wir doch dazu, dass wir wissen, was Muggel derzeit so tragen."

Stefanie hörte sich kurz lachen, aber in diesem Moment war ihr Blick auf Miles gefallen, der gerade mit einem Mann sprach, der vermutlich sein Vater war. Er war groß, schlank und hatte immer noch Haare am Kopf, auch, wenn sie schon ein wenig schütter waren. Seinen Arm hatte er um die Taille einer hübschen Frau geschlungen, die keinen Festumhang trug, so wie er und sein Sohn, sondern stattdessen ein dunkelblaues, elegantes Kleid. Ihr blondes Haar verwies wohl auf Miles Mutter.

„Ja, so habe ich ihn mir in diesem Alter vorgestellt", bemerkte Abigail und sah Miles Vater mit trauriger Miene an. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Aber was rede ich…suchen wir ihn doch."

Stefanie, die nicht wirklich viel Lust hatte, jetzt auch noch nach Mikael zu suchen, folgte ihr widerspruchslos. Sie kannte keinen einzigen der Menschen, die hier waren, und wollte sie irgendwie auch gar nicht kennen lernen. Noch nie hatte sie sich so fehl am Platz empfunden. Warum nur hatte Miles sie eingeladen? Das brachte doch nichts und ihre Großmutter wäre auch ohne sie hervorragend zurecht gekommen…

Eine Weile lang stöckelte Stefanie hinter ihrer Großmutter her, dann blieb diese plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Neugierig trat Stefanie neben ihr, um einen Blick auf Mikael zu erhaschen und was sie sah, war zugegebenermaßen beeindruckend. Ja, er mochte ein alter Mann sein, aber er zeigte es in keiner Art und Weise. Sein blondes Haar war grau geworden, aber er hatte keine Glatze, und sah immer noch sehr gesund und jugendlich aus und oﬀensichtlich war er voller Leben, denn er tanzte gerade vergnügt mit einem kleinen Mädchen, das keine 10 Jahre alt sein dürfte. Auch er trug einen Festumhang, aber dieser sah gar nicht so festlich aus, wie die seiner Gäste.

Und er wirkte nicht wie 76, sondern eher wie 50.

Zauberer waren langlebiger als normale Menschen, ﬁel Stefanie ein, aber dennoch bestand ein Unterschied zwischen Claire und ihm. Hatte sie Claire vorhin als lebhaft und vital bezeichnet? Nun, Mikael war geradezu ein Jungspund, in dessen Augen noch immer das Leben vergangener Tage funkelte.

„Stefanie!"

Es war Miles Stimme und dankbar drehte sie erleichtert sich um. „Hallo Miles."

„Es freut mich wirklich, dass du da bist, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du kommen würdest." Er wandte sich ihrer Großmutter zu und für einen Moment sah sie, dass ihm der Atem stockte. Durchaus nachvollziehbar. „Und Sie müssen Abigail sein", ﬁng er sich so schnell wieder, dass es vermutlich niemand anderem aufgefallen war.

„Ja, das muss ich wohl." Sie lächelte. „Schön dich kennenzulernen."

„Nein, die Freude ist wirklich ganz auf meiner Seite."

Dann warf er einen Blick auf seinen Großvater.

„Wieder mal am Tanzen, der alte Knabe." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hoﬀentlich hört er noch mal auf… ach, Stefanie, die Blumen kannst du mir geben, dann musst du sie nicht mit dir herumtragen…"

„Ja, gut, und mein Geschenk…Moment…" Und sie kramte es aus ihrem Beutel heraus und gab es ihm. Er verschwand, vermutlich um es auf den Tisch mit den Geschenken zu legen.

„Ein netter Junge", bemerkte Abigail und Stefanie nickte.

„Mag sein. Aber er besitzt auch eine…sagen wir, sehr slytherintypische Seite."

„Oh… das ist eine gute Sache. Ich wollte es vorhin nicht sagen, aber Slytherins sind loyal. Sie würden sich niemals gegen ihre Freunde stellen, oder ihnen in den Rücken fallen, nur, weil es für eine gute Sache ist. Ein Slytherin hätte dich kein Duell gewinnen lassen."

Stefanie musste an Neville denken, der sich in seinem ersten Schuljahr Harry, Ron und Hermine in den Weg gestellt hatte, um sie daran zu hindern, noch mehr Hauspunkte durch Herumtreiben zu verlieren. Dumbledore hatte ihn damals mit Hauspunkten belohnt und behauptet, es würde Mut erfordern, sich seinen Freunden entgegen zu stellen. Wenn Stefanie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, hatte Abigial Recht – ein Slytherin hätte das nie getan. Es war illoyal. Sie seufzte und beobachtete, wie Mikael aufhörte zu tanzen. Er sah sich um und erblickte sie und Stefanie bemerkte überrascht, dass er nur ein Zehntel einer Sekunde lang zu ihr sah, und dann blieb sein Blick an ihrer Oma hängen und war nicht mehr fähig sich von ihr zu lösen.

Er straﬀte die Schultern, so schien es, und ging geradewegs zu ihnen.

„Abigail, welche Freude dich zu sehen."

„Mikael", sagte sie und klang nun ziemlich angespannt. „Das ist meine Enkelin, Stefanie."

Er nickte und zwang sich, zu Stefanie zu sehen. „Sie sehen aus, wie Ihre bezaubernde Großmutter es einst getan hat."

„Danke. Und Alles Gute zum Geburtstag…nachträglich."

„Vielen Dank. Ich hoﬀe, dass das Fest Ihnen gefallen wird." Er lächelte und sie nickte.

„Das wird es sicher. Ich glaube ich…geh mal was essen."

Und sie ließ die beiden alleine und schlenderte hinüber zum Buﬀettisch.

Eigentlich hatte sie tatsächlich Hunger, aber als sie all die Kuchen, Torten, Süßspeisen und die Masse an pikantem Essen sah, verging ihr der Appetit sofort. Wenn sie hier erst einmal anfangen würde zu essen, würde sie sich noch dick und mollig futtern und das wollte sie wirklich nicht.

Also beschränkte sie sich darauf sich ein Glas Goldlackwasser zu trinken und derweil die anderen Gäste zu beobachten. Sie spielte schon mit dem Gedanken einfach zu gehen, als Miles sich zu ihr gesellte.

„Na, wie ﬁndest du es?"

„Langweilig", sagte sie frei heraus und lächelte dann entschuldigend. „Nicht, weil es schlecht organisiert ist, sondern weil ich keinen der Leute hier kenne."

„Jaaaah… ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich auch schon besser amüsiert habe. Aber am Abend kommen dann die Feuerwerke, dann wird noch mal was los sein…"

„Warum warst du nicht sicher, ob ich kommen würde? Ich hatte doch zugesagt?", hakte Stefanie nach, während sie das Glas in ihrer Hand ein wenig hin und her schwenkte, sodass die Flüssigkeit Kreise zu ziehen begann.

Miles warf ihr ein schelmisches Grinsen zu. „Das hast du, aber es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Weasley dich ankettet."

Die Vorstellung brachte sie tatsächlich dazu, aufzulachen. „Das ist lächerlich. Aber es tut mir Leid, dass er sich so aufgeführt hat – ich weiß wirklich nicht, was er gegen dich hat."

„Ich weiß es schon." Miles nahm sich ein kleines, rundes Bällchen, das auf einem der Teller vor ihnen lag und musterte es kurz, bevor er es sich auf gut Glück in den Mund steckte. Es sah aus, als wäre es aus Brandteig, aber vermutlich war es mit etwas Scharfem gefüllt, denn Miles verzog das Gesicht und brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fangen. „Ich denke, dass er eifersüchtig ist", sagte er dann leicht hustend und Stefanie schnaubte.

„Worauf sollte er eifersüchtig sein? Du hast einen besseren Besen als er und UTZ – mehr Dinge sehe ich nicht."

Er grinste schief. „Was sagt es über dich aus, dass das die Dinge sind, auf die er deiner Meinung nach eifersüchtig sein könnte?" Dann wurden seine Züge wieder ernst und er fuhr fort: „Ich kann seine Gedanken nicht lesen, aber ich bin vor einer geraumen Zeit zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er wohl in dich verliebt sein muss und sich deshalb immer so benimmt."

Stefanies Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, als sie das hörte, denn es freute sie, dass auch jemand anders auf diese Idee gekommen war, musste aber ihren Kopf schütteln. „Ich glaube nicht. Ich habe ihn unlängst gefragt, ob er mit mir ausgehen will und er wollte nicht."

„Dann ist er ein Idiot", erwiderte Miles schlicht und nahm noch eines der Bällchen.

„Nein… er benimmt sich nur manchmal wie einer. Erzähl mir lieber von deiner Aurorenausbildung", wechselte Stefanie das Thema, weil sie es nicht weiter durchkauen wollte und Miles ging bereitwillig darauf ein.

„Also, erst einmal kannst du mir dazu gratulieren, dass ich aufgenommen wurde. Das letzte Mal hat das jemand vor ein paar Jahren geschaﬀt, es ist also schon etwas besonderes", begann er, und Stefanie wusste, dass er von Tonks sprach. Sie erkundigte sich nach der Aufnahmeprüfung.

„Ach, das Übliche. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ein schriftlicher Test… und dann eben Tests, die darauf abzielen, festzustellen, wie sportlich du bist. Und es gab auch eine Nahkampfprüfung."

„Nahkampf?", hakte sie nach und er nickte.

„Ohne Zauberstab eben. Du musst, so lange wie möglich, im Ring aushalten."

„Mit deinen Fäusten? Oder wie kann ich mir das vorstellen?" Es klang auf jeden Fall brutal.

„Du kannst es versuchen, wie auch immer du möchtest. Aber ja, im Großen und Ganzen läuft es darauf hinaus."

„Und du hast deinen Gegner besiegt?", fragte sie weiter, während sie die Leute auf der Tanzﬂäche beobachtete.

„Sagen wir so – ich habe es lange genug ausgehalten, um einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen." Er nahm ihr das Glas ab und stellte es auf den Tisch. „Willst du tanzen?"

Am Abend kam Stefanie spät nach Hause. Sie war bis zum Ende der Feier geblieben und nun verspürte sie keinen sehnlicheren Wunsch als den, ihre Schuhe auszuziehen und sich hinzulegen.

„Meine Füße bringen mich um", murmelte sie leise, während sie die Ladentüre hinter sich schloss und mit ihrem Zauberstab absperrte. Es war dunkel in den Ladenräumen und sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich Licht zu verschaﬀen, sondern schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und tappte im Dunklen in Richtung Vorhang.

Erst, als sie auf der Treppe war, erreichte sie ein wenig Licht von oben. Vielleicht brannte das Licht in der Küche noch, dachte sie.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war es allerdings Licht, das von einem Zauberstab ausging.

Einer der Zwillinge saß auf dem Sofa und blätterte oﬀenbar in ihren Fotoalben, die sie auf das Regal gestellt gehabt hatte.

Er blickte auf, als sie kam und sie versuchte zu grinsen. Es war Fred. „Na, amüsierst du dich?"

„Bestens. Vor allem seit ich ein paar bewegende Fotos gefunden habe." Er deutete auf die Bilder, die sie in Malta aufgenommen hatte.

„Wie wars?", fragte er dann, während sie die Schuhe in eine Ecke schmiss und begann ihr Kleid auszuziehen.

„Es gab ein wirklich tolles Feuerwerk... und ich habe getanzt und ein paar lustige Leute kennengelernt und Miles hat mir interessante Sachen über die Aurorenausbildung erzählt und – am wichtigsten – meine Großmutter hatte wohl Spaß."

Sie warf das Kleid neben ihn, nahm ihren Pyjama und verschwand im Badezimmer.

„Also war sie da?", hörte sie ihn durch die Türe hindurch, während sie sich umzog.

„Ja, war sie. Und es ist kaum zu glauben, wie schön diese Frau ist. Neben ihr fühle ich mich wie eine graue Maus."

Er lachte. „Du bist weit entfernt davon eine graue Maus zu sein."

„Mag sein", antwortete sie, als sie aus dem Bad heraustrat und das Kleid, das immer noch neben ihm lag, nahm, um es zu verräumen. „Aber ich komme dem Maussein ein Stück näher, wenn ich neben ihr bin. Sie sieht einfach…unglaublich aus."

„Und, wie hat sie sich mit Mr. Bletchley verstanden?", fragte er und erhob sich, damit sie das Sofa zu einem Bett ummodeln konnte.

„Als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen", erwiderte sie und ließ eine Decke und ein Kissen erscheinen. „Warum bist du eigentlich noch auf?", fragte sie dann und sah ihn auﬀordernd an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte mir, du würdest vielleicht gerne wissen, was inzwischen so passiert ist."

„Klar, wenn denn was passiert ist…" Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa, während er stehen blieb und zu zögern schien. Schließlich sagte er: „George hat heute mit von der Apotheke gesprochen. Der hat gemeint, dass Ollivander weg wäre."

„Wie, weg?" Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. „Weg weg? So wie… Florean Fortescue?"

„Naja…" Er sah nachdenklich zur Seite, als würde er überlegen. „Er ist einfach nur weg. Keine Spuren eines Kampfes. Aber auch kein Hinweis auf sein Verbleiben. Vielleicht ist er freiwillig mitgegangen, auf jeden Fall sind schon jede Menge Eltern mit ihren Erstklässlern zu Mr. Mullpepper gerannt und haben gefragt, wo sie jetzt ihre Zauberstäbe herholen sollen."

„Und wo holen sie sie jetzt her?" Sie rückte ein wenig weiter zurück, sodass sie sie gegen eines der Sofakissen lehnen konnte, und zog ihre Beine auf das Sofa hinauf. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar, dann sah er zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ollivander war nicht der Einzige, nur der Beste. Es gibt auch noch andere Zauberstabhersteller. Ich glaub, der nächste lebt in Wales, zumindest hat Bill sowas gesagt." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fügte er hinzu: „Bill war heute mit Fleur hier. Sie haben bei uns gegessen und das war ein Segen, denn Fleur hat gekocht."

„Also war es in Wahrheit grauenhaft und du hast es nicht gemerkt, weil du so an ihren Lippen gehangen bist", neckte Stefanie ihn und fuhr durch die Locken, die sich neben ihrem Ohr kringelten. Es war wirklich ungewohnt, wenn man immer glattes Haar besessen hatte.

„Nein, es war wirklich gut. Und niemand, der bei Verstand ist, sieht Fleur verliebt an, wenn Bill dabei ist. Er kann einem Angst machen, wenn er will. Oh, und er hat erwähnt, dass die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen bei Gringotts verschärft werden. Das heißt längere Wartezeiten…"

„Also kann man nicht mehr mal schnell reinhüpfen und Geld wechseln", seufzte sie, aber war nicht überrascht. Überall wurden die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verschärft und inzwischen waren die Schutzratschläge auch in jeder Ausgabe des Tagespropheten neuerlich abgedruckt. Außerdem hatte jeder von ihnen einige Blätter zugeschickt bekommen, die aber so sinnlos waren, dass sie sie weggeschmissen hatten.

Sie fühlte sich zunehmend schläfrig und hätte sich gerne an Freds Seite gekuschelt, aber angesichts der Unstimmigkeiten in letzter Zeit, sah sie davon ab und sagte stattdessen: „Ich bin wirklich müde, also ...Gute Nacht." Er verstand den Wink und erhob sich, wünschte ihr ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und verschwand in sein Zimmer.


	114. Georges Datingverhalten

**113\. Georges Datingverhalten**

In der nächsten Woche war es Stefanie, als würden sämtliche Leute anfangen, verrückt zu spielen. Ausgenommen waren natürlich die Zwillinge, weil die schon immer ein wenig anders gewesen waren, als die anderen und es auch jetzt waren.

In der Winkelgasse herrschte eine andere Stimmung. Es war ruhiger, es war trübseliger und der einzige Laden, in dem man sich länger aufhielt, war der der Zwillinge. Die Leute versuchten, ihre Einkäufe schnell zu erledigen, sie versuchten, nicht allzu lange auf oﬀener Straße herumzustreunen und sie versuchten, nicht aufzufallen.

Sobald sie aber Fred und Georges Laden betraten, ﬁelen alle Ängste von ihnen ab, denn der Laden hatte die Eigenschaft, alle glücklich zu machen und in Höchstlaune zu versetzen. Wie aber könnte man sich zwischen all den wunderbaren Dingen nicht glücklich fühlen?

Aber Stefanie fühlte sich erstaunlicherweise auch im Hospital glücklich, obwohl sie hier umgeben war von armen Hexen und Zauberern, die an schrecklichen Krankheiten litten. Dennoch, sie liebte es, neue Dinge zu lernen und hatte mit Begeisterung für die Zulassungsprüfung zum ersten Praxissemester gelernt.

„Nun, in Zukunft werden wir uns wohl nicht mehr so häuﬁg sehen", oﬀenbarte ihr Mrs. Sanger gegen Ende August, mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. In der Hand hielt sie die Prüfungsbögen, die Stefanie am Vortag ausgefüllt hatte und wirkte mehr als nur zufrieden mit ihr.

„Nein?" Erfreut darüber, dass sie die Prüfungen oﬀensichtlich gut gemeistert hatte, nahm Stefanie die Blätter entgegen und warf einen raschen Blick auf die Bewertung.

„Gratuliere, Sie haben meine Erwartungen wirklich erfüllt." Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und holte ein Blatt Pergament hervor, das krakelig beschrieben worden war. „Sie werden also ab September in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle anfangen und dort bis Ende Februar bleiben. Wie Sie wissen, haben Sie auch dann eine Prüfung zu absolvieren, ehe es weiter in die nächste Abteilung geht. Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie aus organisatorischen Gründen nicht in der Tagschicht untergebracht werden konnten. Das liegt daran, dass unser zuständiger Ausbildungsheiler dieser Abteilung seit kurzem in der Nachtschicht arbeitet, was an der gesteigerten Anzahl an … Patienten liegt, die nachts eingeliefert werden. Keiner der anderen Heiler ist in dieser Abteilung dazu befugt, sie auszubilden, weswegen auch Sie zwangsläuﬁg Nachtschichten arbeiten werden müssen…"

Dazu ﬁel Stefanie nicht wirklich viel ein, also schwieg sie.

„Ich bin natürlich weiterhin als Ansprechpartner für Sie hier und bitte Sie auch, in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal zu mir zu kommen, damit ich Ihnen Ihre oﬃzielle Bestätigung zur bestandenen Zwischenprüfung geben kann. Für uns brachen Sie die nicht, sie dient nur für den Fall, dass sie in eine andere Ausbildungsstätte wechseln würden…"

Nickend stand Stefanie auf und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Dann trat sie nachdenklich hinaus in den Flur, der zum Treppenhaus führte. Nachtschicht? Das hieß, von 20:00 Uhr bis 6:00 Uhr morgens und das klang nun wirklich nicht gerade sonderlich lustig. Aber es hieß auch, dass sie nur vier Tage die Woche arbeiten musste und dann drei Tage freihätte... Zeit, die sie zum Lernen nutzen konnte. Und um im Laden zu helfen. Immerhin etwas. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, klang es gar nicht so schlecht. Sie würde dann um 6:00 Uhr nach Hause kommen, bis 13:00 Uhr schlafen und hätte dann immerhin etwas vom Nachmittag, was ihr sowieso lieber war, als etwas vom Abend zu haben.

Gerade als sie das Treppenhaus erreichte, kam jemand die Treppe hinauf und sie blieb überrascht stehen.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie erfreut und Fred grinste.

„Nichts. Dich abholen, wenn du so willst" Er blieb stehen und wartete, bis sie bei ihm war.

„Habt ihr neuerdings Mittags schon zu?"

„Nein, aber es war heute mal ein wenig ruhiger, da hab ich George und Verity allein gelassen."

„Ach", machte Stefanie und grinste verstehend. Darum ging es also. George und Verity sollten ein wenig Zeit für sich bekommen.

„Außerdem ist es mir lieber, wenn du nicht so viel allein da draußen bist." Er deutete auf ein Fenster, an dem sie vorbei gingen. „Ist ja nicht gerade die friedlichste Zeit."

„Naja… ich soll demnächst Nachtschichten machen, da wirst du mich auch alleine hierher kommen lassen müssen", meinte sie, und sie traten in die Eingangshalle.

„Nachtschichten?", fragte er und in seiner Stimme klang Missfallen mit. „Ernsthaft?"

„Ja…weil sie … weil inzwischen auch nachts viel mehr Leute kommen. Wegen…du weißt schon warum."

„Ja, genau aus dem Grund, aus dem ich nicht will, dass du zu oft alleine rumgehst", erwiderte er und sie traten hinaus auf die Straßen Londons.

„Es ist lieb, dass du dich sorgst", sagte sie langsam, während sie es insgeheim nicht nur lieb, sondern auch furchtbar süß fand. „Aber ich fürchte, du wirst nicht jeden Tag Lust dazu haben mich zu begleiten und vor allem nicht die Zeit dazu. Außerdem ist es doch nur ein kurzes Apparieren…was soll da schon passieren?"

Er schwieg, aber er sah nicht unbedingt zufrieden aus.

War das die Sorge eines Freundes, oder war es mehr? Und überhaupt… sie wagte nicht zu hoﬀen, aber bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er sie nicht nur um seines Bruders Willen abgeholt hatte?

Sie warf ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, ehe sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse machten.

„Aber hey – Nachtschichten heißen zehn Stunden vier Tage die Woche und dann habe ich drei Tage, um mich zu erholen. Also kann ich euch eine größere Hilfe sein."

Das ließ Freds Miene tatsächlich aufhellen und er grinste sogar. „Das klingt tatsächlich gut – wir haben schon überlegt, ob wir nicht noch eine Aushilfe anstellen sollten…"

„Na siehst du, alles hat seine guten Seiten."

Sie öﬀnete den Zopf, zu dem sie ihr Haar für die Zeit im Hospital gebunden hatte, und fuhr einige Male mit den Fingern durch die Strähnen, um es in einem halbwegs gekämmten Zustand zu versetzen, während sie gegen die Sonne blinzelte. Der August mochte sich dem Ende zuneigen, aber es war immer noch warm und sie war froh, nur ein leichtes Leinenkleid zu tragen.

„Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass es zu Mittag immer am wärmsten ist", murmelte Fred, der zwar ausnahmsweise keine Drachenhaut trug, aber aus irgendeinem Grund eine lange Hose. Stefanie hatte sich noch nicht die Zeit genommen, seine Kleidung näher anzusehen, aber als sie ihm jetzt einen prüfenden Seitenblick zuwarf, stellte sie fest, dass sein T-Shirt sicher eines der ältesten war, die er besaß. Sie meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass er es schon in der fünften Klasse getragen hatte. Andererseits mochte er seitdem auch nicht mehr großartig gewachsen sein.

„Hast du schon gegessen?", fragte sie ihn, weil sie gerade an einem Straßenstand vorbeikamen. Gut, es war ein Eisverkäufer, aber es rief in Stefanie, die noch nichts gegessen hatte, dennoch Assoziationen hervor.

„Ja, aber ich sehe, dass du ein Eis willst?"

Sie würde nicht unbedingt nein dazu sagen, aber gerade, als sie ihm das mitteilen wollte, fuhr er fort: „So ein Pech, dass du noch nichts gegessen hast. Nachtisch kommt immer nach dem richtigen Essen."

„Was für einen Unterschied soll es schon machen, wenn ich das Eis vor dem echten Essen esse? Im Übrigen kannst du gar nicht wissen, ob ich mir hier nicht jeden Tag ein Eis kaufe, bevor ich nach Hause komme", sagte sie, während er stehen geblieben war, um sich in der Schlange vor dem Eisstand anzustellen.

„Haben deine Eltern dich nicht erzogen? Man isst nichts Süßes, bevor man etwas Richtiges gegessen hat", tadelte er und Stefanie musste an die vielen Male denken, wo er und George Kekse oder Schokofrösche vor dem Essen zu sich genommen hatten.

„Weil ihr euch da ja immer dran gehalten habt. In Hogwarts wart ihr ja derartige Heilige, dass McGonagall eurer Mum jede Woche einen Brief geschrieben hat, in dem sie sie gefragt hat, wie ihr nur so brav werden konntet", spottete sie leise, während die Schlange vor ihnen kürzer wurde.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Aber ausnahmsweise – nur ausnahmsweise – darfst du heute trotzdem Eis essen. Was willst du?"

„Lass mich überlegen..."

Sie kamen an die Reihe und noch ehe Stefanie sich für Erdbeereis entscheiden hatte können, hatte Fred es auch schon bestellt. Als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich das wollen würde? Ich wusste es nicht einmal", fragte sie, während sie das Eis entgegen nahm, um es vor dem Mittagessen zu essen.

Fred zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ach, weißt du, ich kenne dich eben."

Von George und Verity war keine Spur zu sehen, als sie den Laden erreichten, also kochten sie nur ein Mittagessen für sich selbst und während sie aß, leistete Fred ihr Gesellschaft.

„Wir haben schon wieder einen Großauftrag für die Schuldhüte reinbekommen", erzählte er ihr gut gelaunt und sie war positiv überrascht.

„Schon wieder? Gibt es inzwischen eigentlich jemanden, der noch keinen Hut hat?"

Er lachte. „Oﬀensichtlich schon. Auf jeden Fall haben wir uns überlegt, ob wir unser Sortiment nicht erweitern sollten, damit auch modebewusste Hexen und Zauberer sich schützen können."

„Also wollt ihr die Hüte jetzt in anderen Farben anbieten?", fragte sie grinsend und er schnaubte.

„Wir dachten eher an Schildhandschuhe, Schildumhänge, Schildschuhe…. Alles, was uns einfällt."

Anerkennend pﬁﬀ sie zwischen den Zähnen. „Klingt nicht schlecht. Ein bisschen Auswahl schadet ja nie…"

„Stimmt." Er blickte kurz nachdenklich auf den Tisch, ehe er sagte: „Ich will die Ängste der Leute nicht ausnutzen, aber solche Produkte zu verkaufen, bringt echt Geld."

„Du würdest ihre Ängste ausnutzen, wenn das Sachen wären, die nicht wirken", beruhigte sie ihn und lächelte. „Und bei euch wirken sogar die Liebestränke."

„Ach, schon ausprobiert?", unkte er und sie winkte ab.

„Das habe ich nicht nötig. Und meine Großmutter übrigens auch nicht. Ich hab einen Brief von ihr bekommen und sie schreibt, dass sie jetzt eine Weile in Irland bleiben wird."

„In Irland? Wo ihr Mikael lebt?" Vielsagend wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen. „Na wenn das nicht mal gute Neuigkeiten sind…vielleicht kommt sie mal her und schaut in den Laden… Anti-Falten-Creme, damit sie bei der Hochzeit gut ausschaut…"

„Da kennst du meine Oma nicht." Sie schmunzelte. „Sie sieht aus wie 40 und hat keine einzige Falte im Gesicht. Ernsthaft… es ist wie Magie."

„Tatsächlich?" Erstaunt sah er sie an, dann grinste er. „Naja… dann soll sie uns ihr Geheimnis verraten und wir machen Geld draus."

„Tu nicht so geldgierig! Ihr seid doch sowieso viel reicher, als gut für euch ist! Ich meine, seit ich hier bin, hab ich euch kein einziges Mal ohne teure Drachenhaut rumlaufen sehen!"

„Nach 18 Jahren in Armut, darf man sich ja mal was gönnen, oder?", erwiderte er und seine Augen funkelten schelmisch.

„Ja, darf man schon", gab sie zu, „aber ich mache mir ehrlich gesagt schon Sorgen wegen Weihnachten…was bitte, soll man euch noch schenken? Ihr habt alles was ihr braucht und wenn euch was einfällt, das ihr wollt, dann holt ihr es euch."

Aus irgendeinem Grund musste sie plötzlich an den Kuss denken. Wenn ihr etwas wollt, dann holt ihr es euch. War das so gewesen? Oder doch nur ein Jux, wie immer angenommen?

Der Gedanke, er hätte sich geholt, was er wollte, geﬁel ihr noch weniger, als der, es wäre ein Witz gewesen.

„Jaaaah…sofern wir dazu kommen, tun wir das", gestand er, ahnungslos, was in ihr vorging.

„Seid also nicht böse, wenn ich euch nur eine Karte schenke, auf der ein hübsches Weihnachtsmotiv ist."

Er lachte. „Bin ich nicht. Aber George ist da weniger genügsam…"

Sie sagte nichts dazu, weil ihr in diesem Moment eine Idee gekommen war. Eine für ein Geschenk, dass die beiden noch nicht hatten. Die Frage war nur, wie sie das umsetzen sollte.

„Übrigens – hab ich ganz vergessen – deine Schwester war heute hier", ﬁel ihm ein und Stefanie sah auf.

„Ach ja? Schade, ich hätte sie gerne getroﬀen."

„Ja, sie dich wohl auch…obwohl sie auch mit Anthony beschäftigt war…er hat ihr einen Minimuﬀ gekauft", erzählte Fred freiheraus und grinste.

„Wirklich?" Misstrauisch kniﬀ sie die Augen zusammen. „Sie hat doch schon einen."

„Hat sie? Sah nicht so aus…"

„Vermutlich hat die Katze ihn gefressen", stellte Stefanie ein wenig verärgert fest, aber dann musste sie doch lächeln.

„Schön, dass die beiden noch zusammen sind…"

„Schön ist auch, wie viele Nasch- und Schwänzleckerien sie gekauft haben. Das wird vermutlich ein Jahr voller Freizeit für die beiden."

„Wohl kaum. Mariechen hat ZAGs." Stefanie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als sie sich an den ganzen Prüfungsstress erinnerte, den sie nie wieder haben würde.

„Ach ja, stimmt. Aber er hatte seine schon, oder?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, er ist so alt wie Ron. Waren die auch mal da?"

„Noch nicht. Aber langsam wird's knapp…wann fängt die Schule an?"

„In einer Woche, glaube ich…"

Sie fragte sich, ob sie es wohl vermissen würde. Das Schloss, den Unterricht, die Leute. Sie hatte nichts von Alicia und Angelina gehört, seit das Schuljahr zu Ende gegangen war. Zwar hatte sie Angelina mehr als nur einen Brief geschrieben, aber sie waren nicht beantwortet worden. Bei Alicia war das etwas anderes – sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die Eulen sie einfach schwer erreichten, weil sie immer irgendwo unterwegs war. Wo Oliver sich eben gerade herumtrieb.

Mit den Zwillingen zusammen zu leben, war zwar eine tolle Sache, aber sie waren eben nur Männer und Stefanie vermisste es, weibliche Freunde um sich zu haben. Auch das war ein Grund, warum sie Marie gerne gesprochen hätte.

Nur von Lee wusste sie wirklich, wo er sich aufhielt und was er tat. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, irgendetwas mit seinem Leben anzufangen, war dann aber rasch zur Erkenntnis gekommen, dass man das Ministerium als Arbeitsgeber im Moment nicht ernst nehmen konnte. Durch irgendeinen Zufall hatte es ihn dann in einen irischen Zaubererpub ('Der Gipfel der Welt', ein sehr klingender Name, fand Stefanie) verschlagen, wo er jetzt hauptberuﬂich kellnerte. George ging dort regelmäßig ein und aus, angeblich, um Lee zu besuchen, vielleicht aber doch eher wegen des Feuerwhiskeys. Scheinbar verfügte der Pub ein breites Sortiment an Ware heikler Natur, wie jenen Chinesischen Feuerball, von dem Lee, Alicia und Fred am ersten April eine Kostprobe bekommen hatten.

Auch Fred hatte ihn schon besucht, aber Stefanie war noch nicht dazu gekommen. Sie schob die Lernei als Ausrede vor, aber in Wahrheit (und das wusste sie, tief in ihrem Inneren), fürchtete sie sich vor einer Ansammlung betrunkener Menschen. Außerdem trank sie nicht gerne Alkohol – zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die Folgen, die es beim Weihnachtsball gehabt hatte. Sie ging zumindest davon aus, dass sie nüchtern nicht mit Miles geschlafen hätte. Sie wollte nicht wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Entscheidungen verlieren und irgendetwas machen, was sie hinterher bereute. Und sie erinnerte sich auch noch daran, wie Fred sich im betrunkenen Zustand aufgeführt hatte. Nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, wieder in sein Bett gezerrt zu werden, aber sie wollte ihn nicht wieder in einer Verfassung sehen, in der er eine Gefahr für sich selbst darstellte, weil er gegen Wände lief. All das spielte in ihre Entscheidung, den Pub zu meiden, hinein, aber weder Fred (der wirklich nicht oft hinging) noch George (der praktisch jeden Samstag dort war) insistierten darauf, also schien sie darum herumzukommen.

Einige Tage später hatte Stefanie auf ihrem Weg nach Hause noch einige persönliche Einkäufe in den Muggelstraßen Londons erledigt und kam später nach Hause als gewöhnlich. Sie fand den Laden bereits mit einem „Geschlossen"- Schild vor, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran, ihn zu betreten. Zuerst glaubte sie, die Verkaufsräume wären leer, aber dann sah sie George, der erstaunlicherweise ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkle Jeans trug, was ungewöhnlich für jemanden war, der sich sonst auf Drachenhaut beschränkte. Er stand hinter der Kassa und war damit beschäftigt, die Einnahmen zu zählen. Stefanie schloss leise die Türe und stellte ihre Einkäufe neben ihn.

„Na nu? Sag bloß du hast dich in ein Muggelmädchen verliebt und willst sie bei eurem ersten Date nicht mit Drachenhaut abschrecken?"

Er blickte auf und musste grinsen. „Fast. Sie ist nicht so wohlhabend und ich will sie nicht mit Reichtum drankriegen, sondern mit meinem unglaublich guten Charakter."

Stefanie runzelte die Stirn und war zugegeben leicht irritiert. „Ich hab eigentlich einen Witz gemacht, als ich das sagte", gab sie zu und beobachtete, wie er die Kassa schloss. „Jemand den ich kenne?" Eigentlich hatte sie nämlich geglaubt, dass George und Verity zumindest irgendeine Art von Beziehung hätten. Vielleicht keine ernsthafte, aber wenigstens etwas unernstes. Andererseits musste sie zugeben, dass es nicht klug war, etwas mit seinem Chef am Laufen zu haben, weswegen sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass, was auch immer es gewesen mochte, im Keim erstickt worden war.

„Vielleicht vom Sehen", erwiderte George inzwischen harmlos, versuchte, in ihre Einkäufe zu spähen, sah, dass es nur Lebensmittel zu sein schienen und verlor das Interesse. „Sie heißt Zoe und sie arbeitet in der Apotheke."

„Bei ?" Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen und durchsuchte ihre Erinnerungen nach einer Apothekenaushilfe. Sie war schon länger nicht mehr in der Apotheke gewesen, aber wenn George Interesse an dieser Zoe hatte, dann musste sie bei ihrem letzten Einkauf dort, in ihrem letzten Schuljahr, auch noch zu jung gewesen sein, um dort zu arbeiten. Ihr nächster Gedanke kreiste um die Frage, wann George eigentlich ein Casanova geworden war. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, lag es durchaus im Bereich des möglichen, dass er immer in Lees Pub ging, um Frauen aufzureißen. Arme Verity.

„Genau bei dem." Er grinste und nahm die Einkaufsbeutel, um sie ihr nach oben zu tragen. Auf dem halben Weg zur Treppe, blieb er aber stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Achja", ﬁel ihm ein, „da war jemand für dich. Hat dir Blumen dagelassen."

Stefanie holte ihn auf und folgte ihm ins Obergeschoß. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen Ausdruck des Erstaunens angenommen. Jemand hatte Blumen für sie gebracht? Blumen? Für sie? Wer bitte sollte das gewesen sein?

Als sie ihr Erstaunen in eine Frage packte, zuckte George jedoch nur mit einen Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Fred hat mit ihm gesprochen."

„Ach", machte Stefanie und sah sich sofort suchend nach Fred um, als sie das Obergeschoß erreichten. In der Küche war er nicht und im Vorraum auch nicht. Aus dem Bad hörte sie laufendes Wasser, er duschte also vermutlich. George stellte die Einkäufe mit einem tiefenentspannten Gesichtsausdruck ab und zwinkerte ihr dann zu. Auf dem Tisch stand, erstaunlicherweise in einer Wasservase platziert, ein gewaltiger Strauß gelber und roter Tulpen. Stefanie blieb stehen und starrte die Blumen mit einem Ausdruck des Erstaunens an. Es wunderte sie, dass die Zwillinge überhaupt eine Vase gefunden hatte, in die die Blumenpracht passte.

„Ich muss dann los", hörte sie George sagen und wurde dadurch aus ihrer Erstarrung gerissen.

„Ja, machs gut." Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf, aber begann dann, ihre Sachen auszupacken. Milch wanderte in den Kühlschrank, ihr geheimes Müsli, von dem die beiden nie erfahren dürften, wenn sie noch etwas davon haben wollte, unter das Sofa, und frisches Brot in den Brotschrank. Immer wieder aber fanden ihre Augen die bunten Blumen und sie musste lächeln. Von wem auch immer sie waren. Während sie auch die anderen Lebensmittel verstaute, und überlegte, was sie kochen sollte, hörte sie, wie das Wasser im Bad abgestellt wurde.

Konnte sie einen Verehrer haben? Wohl kaum. Wer sollte das schon sein.

Die Badezimmertüre wurde geöﬀnet und Fred kam, vollständig angezogen, wie sie enttäuscht feststellte, heraus. Stefanie lächelte ihn an, aber er gab nur etwas zurück, das einem verzweifelten Versuch der Höﬂichkeit näher gekommen wäre. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz sich kurz enttäuscht zusammenzog, versuchte dann aber sich einzureden, dass er wahrscheinlich nur gestresst war.

„Abend", sagte sie und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen freundlichen Klang zu verleihen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber an diesem Abend ging von Fred alles andere, als eine einladende Atmosphäre aus. Er wirkte unfreundlich und schlecht gelaunt. Ob es wegen Zoe war? Interessierte er sich vielleicht auch für sie?

Der Gedanke geﬁel Stefanie nicht, aber weil sie nicht wusste wie Zoe aussah, konnte sie es nicht einschätzen und verdrängte ihn.

„Mhm", nuschelte Fred und kam in die Richtung der Küche. Seine Hände hatte er in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und sein Haar war nass. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Was ist los?", fragte Stefanie und schnitt sich zwei Scheiben Brot herunter (Kochen wurde überbewertet), ehe sie begann, sie mit Butter und Marmelade zu bestreichen.

„ soll los sein?"

Stefanie schnaubte und warf ihm einen alles sagenden Blick zu. „Ich bevorzuge denn immer gut gelaunten Fred. Nicht die Variante von dir, die mit einer Sieben-Tage-Regenwetter-Miene herumläuft und es nicht einmal zustande bringt, mich anständig zu begrüßen", erklärte sie ihm dann und beförderte ihre Brote auf einen Teller.

Fred seufzte und löste sich vom Türrahmen. Er zog seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen und fuhr sich mit einer zerstreut durchs Haar, während seine andere sich einen Stuhl zurückzog, auf dem er Platz nahm.

„Ist es wegen George?", fragte Stefanie geradeheraus und setzte sich an das Tischende, damit sie ihn auch ansehen konnte und sein Anblick nicht durch die Blumen verdeckt werden konnte.

„George?", hakte Fred ein wenig irritiert nach. Als ihm klar wurde, was sie meinte, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, die sie nutzte, um von ihrem Brot abzubeißen, ehe er sagte: „Das sind deine." Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Blumen und Stefanie schluckte herunter.

„Ich weiß." Sie nahm noch einen Bissen, den sie schweigend kaute, ehe sie nachhakte: „George sagt, du hättest mit ihm gesprochen."

„Wer ist ihm?", fragte sie dann und er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Seine Füße streckte er unter dem Tisch aus und sah sie mit schwer zu deutendem Blick an.

„Der Typ, von dem die Blumen kamen", fügte sie hinzu als er keine Antwort gab.

„Hab ihn nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt."

Stefanie verdrehte die Augen und zählte innerlich von zehn rückwärts, um sich zu beruhigen. Ja, ihre Gefühle waren im Moment nicht gerade positiv. Es machte sie wütend, dass er sich so merkwürdig benahm und das ohne einen Grund. Er war ja nicht von ihr zurückgewiesen worden. Sie hatte Grund sich ihm gegenüber merkwürdig zu benehmen, aber nicht er. Und sie war es auch nicht gewesen, die ihn jahrelang gewinnen hatte lassen, sodass er sich viel besser eingeschätzt hatte, als er war. Und sie war nicht grundlos unfreundlich zu seinen Freunden, nur weil sie keine Gryﬃndors waren. Nicht, dass er solche Freunde besessen hätte, aber es ging ums Prinzip!

„Wie sah er aus?", fragte sie ein wenig entnervt weiter, als sie bei Null angelangt war und biss von ihrem zweiten Brot herunter. Sie hatte noch Hunger, vermutlich würde sie danach noch irgendetwas essen. Vielleicht einen Apfel, oder eine Banane.

„Dunkle Haare. Groß, schlank. Brillenschlange. Schon älter. Trug Tweet. Hatte nen Schirm. Komischer Typ." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm eine der Tulpen heraus um sie näher zu betrachten. „Wollte zu dir, aber du warst nicht da. Als ich ihm das sagte, schien es ihm plötzlich selbst einzufallen. Hat mich gebeten dir die Blumen zu geben und hat sich dann verzogen." Er runzelte die Stirn und fügte hinzu: „Hat nicht mal was gekauft."

Stefanie aß den Rest ihres zweiten Brotes und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Dunkle Haare, schlank, groß… etwas älter, Brille. In ihrem Kopf machte es Klick und sie begann, zu lächeln. Sie wusste, wer es gewesen war und nun betrachtete sie die Blumen von einer vollkommen neuen Seite. Sie strich mit einer Hand liebevoll über ein paar der Blüten und dachte an den schrulligen Mann mittleren Alters, den sie vor zwei Tagen wegen eines klassischen Anfalls von Männergrippe geholfen hatte. Sie hatte ihm auf dem Flur im Hospital getroﬀen, wo er schon ganz verzweifelt gewesen war, weil einer der Heiler ihm erklärt hatte, dass er von einem Schnupfen nicht sterben würde und weil sein Gesichtsausdruck so mitleidserregend gewesen war, hatte Stefanie ihr Amüsement unterdrückt und ihm einen Aufpeppeltrank gegeben. Er war ihr so dankbar dafür gewesen, dass sie es geschaﬀt hatte, ihn ernst zu nehmen - von seiner Heilung ganz abgesehen – dass er ihr oﬀenbar diese Blumen vorbeigebracht hatte.

„Ich dachte du stehst auf blond", riss Fred sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie blinzelte kurz irritiert.

„Was?", fragte sie nach, ohne einen Zusammenhang zu sehen.

„Daniel, Miles…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte die Tulpe unnötig heftig zurück zu den anderen. Stefanie begann, zu begreifen, was er meinte und lachte auf, während sie ihren Stuhl zurückschob und aufstand.

„Nein", sagte sie und nahm ihren Teller hoch. „Nein, auf blond stehe ich nicht."

Rot geﬁel ihr besser, aber es hatte ihr bisher kein Glück gebracht. Sie seufzte leise und begann, ihren Teller abzuspülen, während sie überlegte, was sie noch essen könnte.

„Ein Patient von mir", sagte sie dann, als ihr einﬁel, dass es das gewesen sein könnte, worauf Fred hatte hinaus wollen. „Oﬀenbar wollte er sich noch bei mir bedanken."

Sie trocknete den Teller ab und verräumte ihn, ehe sie einen Apfel nahm, ihn abwusch und begann, ihn zu essen.

„Wie war dein Tag so?", hörte sie sich mit betont lockerer Stimme fragen und Fred begann, im Plauderton von den Vorfällen des Tages zu erzählen. Während sie seinen Geschichten über verrückte Kundenwünsche und einen fünfjährigen Beinahe-Dieb lauschte, vergaß sie fast wieder, wie schlecht gelaunt er vorhin noch gewesen war. Der Schatten von seinem Gesicht war verschwunden, sein Gemüt schien wieder heiter zu sein, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war.

Über seine Erzählungen verging die Zeit, aber als sie unten ein Geräusch hörten, schreckten sie beide hoch und Stefanie spürte, wie die Härchen auf ihren Unterarmen sich aufstellten.

„Ist George schon zurück?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme und nahm wahr, wie Fred aufstand. Er ging zur Türe, die zur Treppe führte und sie sah, wie seine Hand nach seinem Zauberstab tastete.

Sie konnte hören, wie die Haustüre geschlossen wurde und jemand sich der Treppe näherte.

„Oﬀenbar ist er das." Fred trat ein wenig zurück und sie beide lauschten den schweren Schritten auf der Treppe. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie das Ende erreichten und die Türe geöﬀnet wurde.

Stefanie hielt kurz ihren Atem an, ehe sie ihn erleichtert wieder ausstieß, als sie Gerorge erblickte.

„War wohl ne Niete", grinste Fred, als er ihn sah und spielte damit auf Georges frühe Rückkehr an.

„Meine Schuld", gab dieser zu und stöhnte entwaﬀnend. „Hab den Fehler gemacht sie zum ‚Gipfel der Welt' zu bringen. Sobald sie Lee sah, war sie hin und weg."

„Dein Ernst?" Stefanie lachte ein wenig erstaunt auf und ﬁng sich Georges tadelnden Blick ein, als sie hinzufügte: „Vielleicht hättest du doch Drachenhaut anziehen sollen."

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, dass jemand, der die Wahl zwischen Lee und mir hat, sich gegen mich entscheidet, aber nicht alle Frauen haben Geschmack, wie es aussieht."

Aber er wirkte nicht wütend, oder enttäuscht. In seinen Augen tanzten amüsierte Funken und er schien nicht so, als hätte er keinen Spaß gemacht. Vermutlich waren genug andere junge Mädchen zum Tanzen dagewesen.

"Und jetzt schuldet Lee mir was. Das kann nie schaden."

Die nächste Versammlung des Ordens kam und dieses Mal standen die ausländischen Beziehungen im Vordergrund.

„Charlie tut sein bestes, Kontakte nach außen zu knüpfen und es ist ihm auch gelungen, den ein oder anderen für uns zu gewinnen. Zumindest für den Fall, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer oﬀen auftreten sollte", leitete Lupin den für Stefanie entscheidenden Teil des Abends ein. „Aber das wird nicht reichen. Wir brauchen jeden Verbündeten, den wir bekommen können."

Sein Blick wandte sich Stefanie zu, so eindeutig, dass sie fragte: „Was siehst du mich so an? Ich bin schon auf eurer Seite!"

Der ehemalige Lehrer schmunzelte, bevor er erklärte: „Dumbledore will, dass du versuchst, das Deutschsprachige Ministerium von unserer Sache zu überzeugen."

Einige Momente lang blickte Stefanie ihn sprachlos an, Momente, in denen ihre Gedanken wild umherkreisten und sie sämtliche Informationen, die sie über ihr Heimatministerium kannte, zusammentrug.

„Wie stellt er sich das vor?"

„Wie soll er sich das schon vorstellen? Du sollst dich mit dem Minister treﬀen und ihm unsere Lage erklären. Ihm schildern, welche Zustände in Britannien herrschen und was uns bevorstehen könnte und uns, im Falle eines oﬀenen Krieges, ihre Unterstützung zusichern. Oder, falls wir ihn verlieren, dafür sorgen, dass das Land nicht unterstützt wird."

Stefanie blinzelte ihn an, während sie überlegte, wie sie ihre Bedenken am besten formulieren sollte.

„Erst einmal – warum ich?"

Doch noch bevor Lupin antworten konnte, beantwortete sie ihre Frage selber: „Ja, gut, ich spreche die Sprache. Weiter – muss ich das alleine machen? Kommt nicht jemand mit, der besser verhandeln kann? Und wie bekomme ich einen Termin? Ich glaube nicht, dass man so einfach zum Zaubereiminister vorgelassen wird, egal, wie unbedeutend sein Ministerium auch sein mag!"

Lupin hob seine Hand, um sie zu beschwichtigen und antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme: „Du bist eine erwachsene Frau und du wirst keine Probleme haben, es alleine zu machen. Wir vertrauen dir voll und ganz und sind davon überzeugt, dass du unsere Lage gut darlegen wirst. Und keine Angst, Dumbledore hat bereits einen Termin vereinbart. Der alte Portschlüssel, den du früher immer benutzt hast, wird dich Samstag Vormittag nach Österreich bringen und von dort aus kannst du ohne weiteres apparieren." Er zog einen versiegelten Umschlag aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn ihr. Sie konnte nur vermuten, dass sich daran nähere Informationen zum Aufenthalt des Ministers befanden.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, aber macht euch keine Hoﬀnungen – soweit ich weiß, ist der Minister Schweizer."

Und sie könnte es ihm wirklich nicht verübeln, wenn er ihr Ansuchen ablehnen würde. Sich in fremde Kriege einzumischen, wenn man nicht daraus proﬁtieren konnte und gleichzeitig kaum Schaden davon tragen würde, würde der Krieg verloren gehen, musste einem herzlosen Auge wirklich sinnlos erscheinen. Und Führungspersonen hatten es eben so an sich, nur das Wohl ihrer Leute (oder sich selber) und nicht der Welt zu sehen.

Aber Stefanie nahm den Brief dennoch entgegen, musterte ihn kurz und steckte ihn dann in ihren Umhang. Auch wenn sie nicht an den Erfolg dieser diplomatischen Mission glaubte, so freute sie sich doch darauf, ihre Familie wieder zu sehen.


	115. In diplomatischer Mission

**114\. In diplomatischer Mission**

Der Portschlüssel befand sich nur wenige Meter vom Laden der Zwillinge entfernt und doch hatte Stefanie das Gefühl, als würde sie sich auf eine lange Reise begeben, während sie sich von den Zwillingen verabschiedete.

„Schade, dass ihr nicht mitwollt", sagte sie ihnen noch und ernte Kopfschütteln.

„Es ist keine Frage des Wollens – wir können uns eben in diesem Stadion des Ladens keinen Urlaub leisten, das weißt du doch."

„Es ist Wochenende. Ihr müsstet den Laden nur einen Tag alleine lassen. Und ihr könntet endlich mal mein Elternhaus sehen", erwiderte Stefanie schlicht, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre Argumente an den beiden vorbeiziehen würden.

„Ein anderes Mal. Und jetzt beeil dich, sonst verpasst du noch den Portschlüssel und musst apparieren."

Was, streng genommen, auch kein Problem gewesen wäre. Dennoch, Stefanie lächelte zum Abschied und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu jenem alten Fass im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels, mit dem sie schon so oft gereist war. Beinahe kam es ihr seltsam vor, denn sie hätte nicht gedacht, es jeweils wieder zu benutzen. Sie hatte den Brief, den Dumbledore ihr geschrieben hatte, sorgfältig gelesen. Er enthielt Anweisungen, wie sie zum Ministerium kommen würde, sowie die Uhrzeit des Treﬀens. Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte persönlich mit Dumbledore sprechen können, um ihm klar zu machen, wie gering sie die Erfolgsaussichten für diese Mission einschätzte. Das Deutschsprachige Ministerium umfasste zwar drei Länder, die, zumindest zu dritt, auch über einiges an Fläche verfügten, nicht aber über viele Zauberer. Außerdem waren sie durch den Krieg mit Grindelwald, wie auch durch den zweiten Weltkrieg, ein wenig geprägt und sie wusste jetzt schon, dass sie sich nicht auf etwas einlassen würden, dass ihre Neutralität gefährden könnte. Sie hatte sich ein wenig mit der Geschichte dieses Ministeriums, das erst seit Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges in dieser Form existierte, auseinander gesetzt und es wunderte sie kaum, dass seit der Gründung nur Schweizer den Vorsitz über das Ministerium geführt hatten. Soweit sie wusste, gab es drei Parteien – für jedes Land eine – aber wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selber war, würde sie auch die Schweizer Partei wählen und nicht die ihres eigenen Landes. Wann war eigentlich in Britannien das letzte Mal gewählt worden? War sie wahlberechtigt? Wo war sie eigentlich angemeldet? War sie illegal im Land?

Es waren seltsame Fragen, die ihr durch den Kopf schossen, während sie ihre Hand um den Rand des alten Fasses legte und darauf wartete, dass der Portschlüssel sie über das Meer trug.

Sie wartete vielleicht eine Minute, bis der Portschlüssel losging und das vertraute Gefühl sie erfasste. Zwar war ihre letzte Reise dieser Art schon länger her, aber sie landete dennoch geschickt auf ihren Füßen und als sie den ersten, tiefen Atemzug mit heimatlicher Luft tat, da erfüllte sie ein Glücksgefühl der Heimkehr. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr sie es doch vermisst hatte. Und sie würde ihre Familie sehen!

Das Treﬀen mit dem Zaubereiminister war erst am nächsten Tag, sie hatte also einen ganzen Tag Zeit für sich und ihre Familie!

Sie hätte zu ihrem Elternhaus apparieren können, aber Stefanie genoss es ungemein, den Weg zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Zwar dauerte es eine Weile, aber während sie ging, strich sie mit den Händen über das ungemähte Gras, das am Straßenrand wuchs, lauschte dem Summen der Bienen und ging Kindheitserinnerungen, die sie mit der Gegend verband, durch.

Hoﬀentlich, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, als ihr Elternhaus in Sicht kam, waren ihre Eltern auch daheim. Dann könnte sie gratis ein gutes Essen zu sich nehmen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, schon ewig nichts mehr Richtiges gegessen zu haben. Also nichts, das nicht von ihr, oder einem der Zwillinge verkocht worden war. Der Gedanke ließ sie grinsen und so war sie bestens gelaunt, als sie das Haus erreichte.

Sie ging auf den großen, mit Kies ausgelegtem Hof, der das Haus ihrer Großmutter mit ihrem Elternhaus verband und war einigermaßen überrascht, dort ihren Bruder anzutreﬀen, der gerade ein Pferd zum Stall führte. Er blieb stehen, als er sie sah und ein erstauntes: „Steﬃ?", entglitt ihm.

„Chris! Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist!"

Im Laufschritt nahm sie die Meter, die zwischen ihnen lagen, kam aber im letzten Moment davon ab, ihn zu umarmen, sodass sie sich nur verlegen angrinsten.

„Ich habe Ferien", erinnerte er sie und strich mit der freien Hand über den Nasenrücken des Pferdes. „Die Uni geht erst im Oktober wieder los."

„Ach", machte Stefanie, die sich nie mit Muggeluniversitäten auseinander gesetzt, und daher keine Ahnung von den Studienzeiten hatte. „Und wo ist Claudia? Ist sie auch da?" So hieß das Mädchen doch, oder?

Doch Chris verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Wir haben uns getrennt."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid..."

Ihr Bruder winkte ab und zuckte dann mit den Achseln. „Das passiert. Ich habe jetzt die Universität gewechselt, mache meinen Abschluss in Graz. Das ist näher und die Partys sind auch besser."

Stefanie war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon über die Trennung hinweg war, konnte sich aber gut vorstellen, dass das Wechseln der Stadt ihm dabei half.

„Und wie lange bist du schon … in Graz?"

Chris machte Anstalten, das Pferd in den Stall zu führen und Stefanie folgte ihm, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und darauf bedacht, in keinen Pferdeapfel zu treten.

„Ein Semester. Es ist überhaupt nicht lustig, unter dem Jahr zu wechseln, aber was solls." Er seufzte, während er begann, das Pferd abzusatteln. „Aber mal zu dir – ich habe nicht mit dir gerechnet. Hast du dich angekündigt? Was verschaﬀt uns die Ehre?"

„Ich bin … eher spontan gekommen. Sind Mama und Papa Zuhause? Ich habe ihnen nicht gesagt, dass ich hier sein werde, aber..."

„Ja, die sind im Garten", würgte Chris die langatmige Entschuldigung, die er wohl erwartete, ab und nickte in Richtung des besagten Ortes. „Aber lustig, Papa ﬂiegt am Sonntag nach London."

Stefanie horchte auf. „Wollte er mir das sagen?"

Dazu schien Chris nichts zu wissen, denn wieder zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Frag ihn selber."

Also ließ Stefanie ihn mit dem Pferd alleine und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihren Eltern. Sie fand die beiden tatsächlich im Garten, wo ihre Mutter damit beschäftigt war, die Rosen zu stutzten und ihr Vater ihr dabei zu sah (sie trug nur eine kurze Hose, was für eine Frau ihres Alters erstaunlich gut aussah und wohl der Beweggrund für die Blicke ihres Mannes war). Beide waren positiv überrascht, ihre ältere Tochter so unerwartet begrüßen zu dürfen und freuten sich sehr.

„Ich wollte es dir sagen", erwiderte ihr Vater auf ihre Frage nach seiner Londonreise hin, „aber Ivy ist in Schottland und du hast uns keine Telefonnummer hinterlassen."

„Jetzt weiß ich es ja. Wenn du willst, kannst du am Sonntag mit mir den Portschlüssel nehmen – das geht schneller, als zu ﬂiegen. Und dann musst du unbedingt den Laden der Zwillinge sehen! Du wirst ihn lieben! Und du kennst die beiden ja noch gar nicht, nicht wahr? Das muss auch geändert werden, ich bin sicher, dass ihr euch gut verstehen werdet. Wie lange bleibst du?"

„Nur eine Konferenz, zwei Tage. Aber ich denke, dass ich dein Angebot gerne annehmen werde und natürlich brenne ich darauf, die beiden kennen zu lernen. Einer davon könnte immerhin mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn werden."

Diesen Witz fand Stefanie gar nicht lustig und er erntete von ihrer Seite her auch nur einen bösen Blick. „Ich werde so tun, als hätte ich das nicht gehört", teilte sie ihm mit, während sie ihren Eltern ins Haus folgte.

„Tut mir Leid, ich plappere auch nur nach, was Marie so sagt. Und die behauptet, ihre Informationen von Ginny zu haben und das ist doch die Schwester, oder?", verteidigte ihr Vater sich und Stefanie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja, und sie redete sehr viel Müll."

Das Telefon klingelte und da ihre Mutter sich gerade die Hände wusch und ihr Vater sich soeben in einem bequemen Futonsessel niedergelassen hatte, ging Stefanie, zum ersten Mal seit sieben Jahren, an den Apparat.

„Stefanie Galen?"

„Martin Freiburger. Ist Chris da?"

Stefanie klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen Kinn und Schulter und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, von dem aus sie die Ställe ein wenig einsehen konnte. „Ist im Stall. Soll ich ihn holen oder was ausrichten?"

Kurze Stille, oﬀenbar musste Martin erst nachdenken, ob die Materie so sensibel war, dass er nur mit Chris darüber reden konnte. „Nah, hol ihn her bitte."

Also legte Stefanie den Hörer neben dem Apparat ab und ging, um ihren Bruder zu holen. Während Chris telefonierte, lehnte sie sich an die Kücheninsel und beobachtete ihre Mutter bei der Zubereitung von Germknödeln.

„Verdammt", stöhnte Chris, als er den Hörer einhängte. „Jetzt muss ich nach Graz fahren und meine Arbeit abholen. Ich dachte, ich könnte entspannt bis Ende Oktober hier bleiben, aber der Prof hat sie sich schon angesehen und will die Korrektur bis nächsten Donnerstag. Gott sei Dank hab ich Martin, der mir sowas sagt, aber..." Er stöhnte.

„Wenn du willst, appariere ich hin und bring sie dir", bot Stefanie an, noch ehe sie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Aber es war kein großes Opfer. Sie hatte Graz selber noch nie gesehen und es würde nicht allzu lange dauern. Außerdem hatte sie in den letzten Jahren keinen Finger für ihren Bruder gekrümmt, da konnte sie wohl einmal etwas für ihn tun.

Chris' Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf. „Wirklich? Das wäre… das wäre absolut genial, danke Steﬃ!"

Sie grinste. „Kein Ding. Schreib mir nur die Adresse auf und sag mir wo ich hin soll und was zu tun ist."

„Es ist ganz einfach. Martin, ein Kumpel von mir, ist im Pharmazeutischen Institut, das ist die Nummer..." Er neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und runzelte seine Stirn, während er der Kugelschreiber, den er, gemeinsam mit einem Notizzettel, herangezogen hatte, über dem Papier schwebte. „...keine Ahnung. Aber Universitätsplatz drei ist das Hauptgebäude." Er schrieb die Adresse auf. „Von dort aus gehst du nach links und dann nach rechts und dann ist es das Gebäude geradeaus. Es ist aber beschriftet. Und Martin ist gerade im Labor… vielleicht rufe ich ihn nochmal zurück und sage, dass du gleich kommst… warte..."

Gesagt getan. Während er telefonierte, blickte Stefanie auf den Zettel und stellte sich schon einmal innerlich darauf ein, gleich zu apparieren.

„Wenn du zurück bist, ist das Essen fertig!", versprach ihre Mutter noch, die sich sichtlich über Stefanies Hilfsbereitschaft freute.

„Steﬃ, ich glaube, es ist Universitätsplatz sechs oder vier, aber ich würde nichts darauf wetten", murmelte Chris noch, als sie zur Türe hinaus ging.

„Ich ﬁnde das schon. Sonst frage ich eben nach."

Mit einem Kopfnicken und einem Winken zum Abschied, konzentrierte sie sich auf die Adresse, schloss ihre Augen und apparierte.

Es war keine lange Reise. Als sie ihre Augen öﬀnete, stand sie direkt vor einem altehrwürdigen Gebäude aus Zeiten der K.u.K.-monarchie und brauchte einige Sekunden, um ihren Mund wieder zu schließen. Es war wirklich ein schönes Gebäude.

„Hier würde ich auch studieren", murmelte sie und kurz blieb ihr Blick auf den Fliederbüschen hängen, die den Kiesweg durch die kleine Parkanlage vor dem Hauptgebäude säumte.

„Nach links hat er gesagt..."

Also ging sie ein wenig nach links, wo sich ein weiteres sehr schönes, im selben Stil gehaltenes Haus befand, das eindeutig als Physikalisches Institut bezeichnet war. Dort wandte sie sich nach rechts und steuerte auf das Gebäude, das nun vor ihr lag zu.

„Schon gefunden..."

Sie wusste nicht genau, wie Chris seinem Freund erklärt hatte, dass seine Schwester, mit der er eben noch telefoniert hatte, die Arbeit innerhalb der nächsten Minuten abholen würde, aber auf jeden Fall stand vor dem Gebäude ein junger Mann mit braunem Haar und einem Vollbart, der einen weißen Mantel über seiner Kleidung trug. In einer Hand hielt er einen Packen Zettel, weswegen sie davon ausging, dass es sich um Chris Freund handeln musste.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte. „Martin Freiburger?" Irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, woher sie ihn kennen sollte.

Er nickte. „Chris Schwester?"

„Genau."

„Gut, dass du grad in der Nähe warst", meinte er, als er ihr die Zettel reichte.

„Ja… tut mir Leid… kennen wir uns?" Es war seltsam, aber das Gefühl, ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben, ließ sie nicht los.

„Nicht das wüsste. Und ich denke, dass ich mir jemanden mit deinem Gesicht merken würde." Er lächelte. „Nimm das nicht falsch auf."

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf und nagte auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, während sie ihr Gedächtnis nach Möglichkeiten durchforstete, ihn schon einmal getroﬀen zu haben.

„Woher kommst du? Waren wir auf derselben Schule?"

Martin schmunzelte und stützte sich auf die Hauswand hinter ihm. „Nein, sicher nicht. Ich bin aus Linz. Aber vielleicht verwechselst du mich auch – gibt ja mehr Leute mit Vollbart und so..."

„Ja, vielleicht..." Aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verwechselte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Stefanie ging zurück zum Hauptgebäude, um dann in einem unauﬀälligen Moment zu disapparieren. Als sie Zuhause angekommen und Chris seine Arbeit gegeben hatte, fragte sie jedoch nach, woher er ihn kannte und ob sie ihn kennen konnte.

„Woher solltest du ihn kennen, Steﬃ? Ich kenne ihn selber erst seit einem halben Jahr – ein feiner Kerl übrigens. Muss er aber auch sein, sonst ist man nicht während der Ferien im Labor. Na, egal, danke auf jeden Fall, du hast mir echt Zeit erspart."

Das Ministerium der deutschsprachigen Zauberergemeinde befand sich in Zürich, was Stefanie passend erschien.

Laut Dumbledores Schreiben würde sie den Eingang nicht prominent am Hauptplatz oder ähnlichem ﬁnden, aber dennoch war sie überrascht, als sie sich in einer sehr schmalen und unscheinbaren Seitengasse wiederfand. Es war ein sonniger Tag, Sonntag zwar, aber dennoch überraschend einsam.

Sie ging einige Meter die Straße entlang, bis sie ein Straßenschild fand und musste sich zweimal vergewissern, dass es wirklich der richtige Ort war.

Der vermeintliche Eingang zum Ministerium stellte sich als Antiquitätengeschäft heraus. Von außen wirkte es verstaubt, aber durchaus so, dass auch Muggel hinein gehen würden. Es irritierte sie.

Ob in Zürich Sonntagsöﬀnungen gang und gebe waren, wusste sie nicht, aber als sie die Klinke der alten, aus dunklem Holz geschnitzten Eingangstüre nach unten drückte, sprang die Türe mit einem Quietschen auf und im Licht, das durch die schlecht geputzten Fenster in den Raum ﬁel, konnte sie Staub schweben sehen. Sie musste niesen, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht empﬁndlich war, was solche Dinge anbelangte, und ärgerte sich ein wenig über den Lärm, den sie dabei erzeugte. Der Staub stob durch die Luft und sie fragte sich, ob sich alte Möbel, wie sie hier überall herumstanden, wohl besser verkauften, wenn man sie schön einstauben ließ.

In diesem Moment hörte sie ein sich näherndes Geräusch aus dem Nachbarraum. Es erinnerte sie so stark an das Geräusch, das Moodys Holzbein stets erzeugte, wenn er auf jemanden zuging, dass ein Teil von ihr wirklich damit rechnete, er würde gleich um die Ecke biegen.

Klonk. Klonk.

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und ohne es wirklich zu wollen, wanderte ihre Hand zu der Stelle, wo sie ihren Zauberstab bei sich trug.

Die Türe zum Nebenraum wurde geöﬀnet und ein alter Mann betrat den Raum.

Er war wirklich alt. Sein Gang war gebeugt, obwohl der Buckel, den er zugegebenermaßen hatte, nicht so stark war, dass es wirklich gerechtfertigt schien und sein Haar, von dem er erstaunliche Mengen besaß, war schlohweiß. Er stützte sich auf einen massiven Gehstock, an dessen Ende ein, im Brillantschliﬀ geschliﬀener, Stein (ob aus Glas oder wirklich ein Diamant, wusste sie nicht, aber da sie in der Schweiz war, hätte es auch gut ein echter Diamant sein können) angebracht war.

Seine Kleidung wies in keiner Weise auf einen Zauberer hin. Nichts an ihm, wenn Stefanie es sich recht überlegte, tat das. Das Monokel, das er sich gerade an sein Auge geklemmt hatte, um sie ebenfalls einer genaueren Musterung zu unterziehen, mochte zwar aus der Mode gekommen sein, aber hatte sicher nie Einlass in die magische Welt gefunden und ließ so eher auf einen Liebhaber jener alten Gegenstände, die er ja auch verkaufte, schließen, als auf einen Zauberer.

Hatte Dumbeldore sich wirklich in der Adresse geirrt? Es erschien ihr schwer vorstellbar.

„Nun, Fräulein, kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?", krächzte der Alte, sobald er sie sich näher angesehen hatte und Stefanie räusperte sich.

„Äh… ich bin hier verabredet."

Zumindest hoﬀte sie das. Passend zu ihrer eigenen Unsicherheit, hob der Alte fragend seine Braue, bevor er kritisch hinterfragte, als könnte er sich das wirklich nicht vorstellen: „Hier?"

Sie wäre gerne im Boden versunken und fast so, als würde sie ihn fragen, erwiderte sie ein zaghaftes: „Ja...?"

„Mit wem?"

Sie entfaltete Dumbeldores Brief und warf einen Blick auf die Zeilen, die er ihr geschrieben hatte. Sie konnte ja kaum sagen, dass sie mit dem Zaubereiminister verabredet war.

„Einem Herrn Hänni", las sie schließlich vor und fragte sich, ob wohl alle Schweizer so komische Namen hatten.

„Ach", machte der alte Mann und wirkte plötzlich sehr viel vitaler, als zuvor. Er richtete sich auf und sie konnte es einmal deutlich knacksen hören, bevor er aufrecht vor ihr stand. Von einem Buckel war nichts mehr zu sehen. Nun wirkte er wie ein vornehmer Herr, der den Gehstock zu seinem persönlichen Vergnügen mit sich herumschleppte.

„Das ist natürlich etwas anderes. Folgen Sie mir bitte." Bei diesen Worten machte sich Erleichterung in Stefanie breit. Oﬀenbar konnte man sich auf Dumbledores Ortsangaben doch verlassen. Sie drückte ihre Schultern nach hinten, holte tief Luft und folgte ihm. Beinahe rechnete sie damit, dass er sie nun durch eine Türe in einen Raum, ganz in Gold gehalten, führen würde, in dem sich eine Art Thron – der Minister darauf sitzend – befände. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Er führte sie in das Nachbarzimmer, in dem sich eine Reihe antiker Schränke befand – teilweise mit goldenen Verzierungen, teilweise mit aufwendigen Schnitzereien und teilweise so simpel, dass sich die Frage, was sie in einem solchen Geschäft zu suchen hatten, auftat. Neben der Türe stand ein antikes Stehpult und aus einem der Fächer holte er ein schweres Buch hervor, das er darauf ablegte. Er schlug es auf und als Stefanie einen Blick darauf warf, sah sie, dass die Seiten leer waren. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn, während der Mann (Portier?) mit seinem Zeigeﬁnger über unsichtbare Zeilen glitt, das Monokel immer noch ans Auge geklemmt und den Blick konzentriert auf die leeren Blätter gerichtet.

„Darf ich annehmen, dass es sich um Fräulein Stefanie Francine Galen handelt? Staatsbürgerschaft Österreich, geboren am 18.4.1978, Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, derzeit wohnhaft in London und in einer Ausbildung zur Heilerin im Hospital?"

Stefanie blinzelte ihn an und fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt all diese Informationen über sie bekannt sein konnten. Andererseits … oﬀenbar hatte sie unterschätzt, wozu dieses kleine Ministerium so fähig war.

„Ja", hörte sie sich sagen und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um einen zweiten Blick auf das Buch erhaschen zu können. Die Seiten, die ihr zuerst leer erschienen waren, waren nur mit Sätzen, geschrieben in einer zierlichen, gestochen scharfen Handschrift, gefüllt. Zeile über Zeile enthielten sie Eckdaten aus ihrem Leben, wie beispielsweise die Noten ihrer ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen, oder die Ergebnisse ihres Eingangstests im Hospital, die sie selber gerade erst erhalten hatte. Sie konnte sogar etwas sehen, dass von ihrer Perspektive aussah, wie eine Information über ihre Animagusfähigkeit. Nicht verwunderlich, immerhin hatte McGonagall erwähnt, dass sie die Eintragung in ihrem Ministerium veranlassen würde. Dennoch stellten sich Stefanies Nackenhaare auf und sie fühlte sich, wie ein gläserner Mensch.

„Pünktlich", sagte der Mann nur, schlug das Buch mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu und deutete dann auf einen der Schränke hinter ihr. „Bitte, der Minister erwartet Sie."

Sie folgte seinem Blick, konnte aber keine Türe sehen. „Wo soll ich hin?"

„Durch die Tür." Er ging mit Schritten, die keinerlei Ungeduld über ihre Begriﬀsstutzigkeit zum Ausdruck brachten, an ihr vorbei und zog die Türen eines der Schränke auf. Es war der mit den Schnitzereien. Ein Kleiderbügel hing an der Kleiderstange, sonst nichts.

Aber Stefanie hatte gelernt, dass Magie zu mehr fähig war, als man ihr als Muggelgeborener manchmal zutraute, also trat sie auf den Schrank zu und nach einem unsicheren Blick in Richtung Portier, stieg sie hinein.

Er schloss die Türe hinter ihr und für einen Moment hatte sie die Befürchtung, dass sie gerade eingesperrt worden war. Sie tastete mit der Hand gegen die Schrankwand und ihre Finger stießen auf eine Klinke, die an der eigentlichen Rückwand angebracht war. Zögernd drückte sie sie hinunter und stieß eine Türe auf, von der sie vorher nicht gemerkt hatte, dass es sie gab. Ein Flur lag vor ihr. Er war nicht lange, aber hell und mit einem roten Läufer ausgelegt, dessen Fransen golden waren.

Die großzügigen Rundfenster zeigten einen erstaunlichen Blick auf die Stadt. Erstaunlich deshalb, weil sämtliche Häuser der Gasse nur einstöckig gewesen waren. Es machte keinen Sinn, dass sie jetzt auf die Stadt hinabsehen konnte.

Fasziniert blieb sie stehen und ließ ihre Augen über die Hausdächer, die sich unter ihr ausbreiteten, wandern.

„Fräulein Galen?"

Ein wenig erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und erblickte einen freundlich lächelnden Mann, der vor einer der Türen im Flur stand.

„Sie wollten zu mir?"

„J,ja, natürlich..." Sofern er der Minister war. Sie hatte ihn sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Der Mann, der sie nun in sein Büro (übrigens geschmackvoll, mit aus Ebenholz geschnitzten Möbeln, eingerichtet und einem Schreibtisch voller Familienfotos) führte und ihr suggerierte, sich auf den Besucherstuhl zu setzen, war weder besonders groß, noch besonders klein. Er war nicht dick, aber auch nicht wirklich dünn. Die Ansätze eines Bauches, gerade so viel, dass er sich am Strand nicht mehr guten Gewissens zu den schlanken Jünglingen und noch weniger zu den durchtrainierten Posern zählen konnte, zeichneten sich unter seinem weißen Hemd ab. Er war wie ein Muggel gekleidet, ﬁel ihr auf und obwohl sein Lächeln nur freundlich, vielleicht auch ein wenig scheu, war, so wirkte er doch zu stolz, als er es mit seinem Gesicht eigentlich hätte sein dürfen. Er war durch und durch durchschnittlich.

Gerade ließ er sich auf seinen eleganten, mit Samt gepolstertem und wahrscheinlich schrecklich unbequemem Stuhl nieder und musterte sie neugierig.

„Ich frage mich, was Professor Dumbledore dazu veranlassen kann, Sie zu mir zu schicken. Wissen Sie, ich bin sogar schrecklich gespannt."

Stefanie faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und für einen Moment versuchte sie, Zuversicht aus ihren perlmutfarben schimmernden Fingernägeln zu ziehen. Wenn man sich einer Unternehmung gegenübersah, die man als zum Scheitern verurteilt betrachtete, musste man sich an jeden Strohhalm klammern.

„Sie wissen vermutlich, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft in Britannien mit gewissen Problemen kämpft", begann sie und versuchte, ebenso selbstsicher zu wirken, wie er es tat. Sie war sich sicher, dass er genau über alles informiert war, was in Britannien passierte. Ein Ministerium, dass praktisch über jeden Schritt ihrer Bürger Bescheid wusste, auch jener, die im Ausland lebten, das wusste auch, wenn sich irgendwo ein Krieg anbahnte.

„Ja, ein Zauberer, der sich selbst als Lord Voldemort bezeichnet, versucht, Macht zu erlangen, nicht wahr? Und was genau hat das mit uns zu tun?"

Stefanie schluckte. Er war nicht unfreundlich, aber es war recht eindeutig, dass er nicht bereit sein würde, ihnen zu helfen. „Voldemort und seine Anhänger sind zahlreich und sie sind skrupellos. Wir leisten Widerstand, aber wir brauchen jede Hilfe, dir wir bekommen können. Dumbledore lässt fragen, ob wir irgendeine Hilfe von hier erwarten können."

Herr Henni zögerte keine Sekunde mit seiner Antwort. „Nein."

Stefanie nicht überrascht. Dennoch schluckte sie ihren aufsteigenden Frust herunter und hakte nach: „Nein?"

„Nein. Wir sind neutral. Wir mischen uns nicht in fremde Kriege ein", erklärte er, immer noch relativ freundlich. „Und so wichtig kann es nicht sein, sonst wäre Dumbledore doch persönlich gekommen, oder nicht?"

In gewisser Weise konnte Stefanie ihm, was das anbelangte, nur Recht geben. Sie hatte Dumbledore seit Wochen nicht gesehen. Alles ließ er den Orden alleine machen. Selbst jetzt hatte er ihr nur einen dämlichen Brief geschrieben. So wichtig konnte es ihm wirklich nicht sein. Was tat der Mann eigentlich? Ließ er sie seine Kriege austragen, als wären sie seine Schachﬁguren?

Und plötzlich ärgerte sie sich über Dumbledore. Er war doch derjenige, der sie auf diese Mission geschickt hatte, warum also hatte er es nicht einmal fertig gebracht, persönlich mit ihr zu reden? Wie einnehmend konnten die Aufgaben eines Schulleiters schon sein, dass er nicht eine halbe Stunde seiner Zeit dafür opfern konnte? Es mochte ihm nicht als Aufwand erscheinen, sie hierher zuschicken und für ihn war es das auch nicht. Er hatte nur diesen Termin vereinbaren und den Portschlüssel aktivieren müssen. Und es war, zugegebenermaßen, nicht unwillkommen für Stefanie, eine Ausrede gefunden zu haben, ihre Familie vor Weihnachten zu besuchen. Aber wie wenig Hoﬀnung hatte er in diese Mission gesetzt, wenn er sie so wenig vorbereitet hatte. Oder – wie viel Vertrauen setzte er in sie, dass er ihr zutraute, es ohne Vorbereitung fertigzubringen?

Aber ja, was tat Dumbledore eigentlich für den Orden? Er hatte sich nicht wirklich dazu geäußert. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass er vorhatte, das Schloss ab und zu zu verlassen und unter anderem sie auserwählt war, um derweil darauf aufzupassen. Sicher nicht, weil sie so eine tolle Hexe war. Eher als Beschäftigungstherapie.

Da sie nun selbst wütend auf Dumbledore war, ﬁel es ihr sehr schwer, ein gutes Wort über den Schulleiter zu verlieren, also nickte sie nur. „Das verstehe ich natürlich. Und für den Fall, dass eine Übernahme stattﬁndet und das Ministerium in Britannien fällt – wird das deutschsprachige Ministerium die neue Regierung akzeptieren und weiterhin Handel mit ihnen betreiben und diplomatische Kontakte aufrecht erhalten?"

„Wir sind neutral", wiederholte Herr Hänni schlicht und klopfte mit seinen Fingernägeln auf der Tischplatte herum. „Und wir können es uns nicht leisten, jemanden zu provozieren. Wir sind nicht viele."

Ernüchternd. Aber wenigstens hatte sie ihre Familie besuchen können. Ob Dumbledore wohl mit diesem Misserfolg gerechnet hatte? Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er seine Hoﬀnungen nie in diese Mission gesetzt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sie auch einfach nur beschäftigen wollen.

Ob es Charlie wohl besser dabei ging, Kontakte im Ausland zu knüpften?

Stefanie verabschiedete sich und fühlte sich ziemlich entmutigt. Sie war schon fast bei der Bürotüre heraus, als Herr Hänni noch einmal die Stimme erhob: „Fräulein Galen..."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Wenn es soweit kommen sollte, dass Britannien sich in ein unsicheres Land verwandelt, dann können Sie sich dessen sicher sein, dass wir an Sie denken werden. Wir werden alles tun, um Ihnen eine sichere Ausreise zu ermöglichen." Er nickte ihr zum Abschied noch einmal zu. „Guten Tag."


	116. Michael Galen

**115\. Michael Galen**

Stefanies Vater schien keinerlei Angst vor der Portschlüsselreise zu haben. Er war, wenn sie sich recht entsann, auch schon ein oder zweimal damit unterwegs gewesen und schien ihn, so seltsam ihr das auch vorkam, in guter Erinnerung zu haben.

„Weißt du, Steﬃ", erklärte er ihr, während sie zu der Wiese spazierten, „wenn man, so wie ich, normalerweise mit dem Flugzeug reisen muss, dann weiß man so eine wilde Fahrt schon einmal zu schätzen. Man landet zwar nicht unbedingt auf den Beinen, aber dafür braucht es nicht einmal annähernd so lange. Und man muss sich nicht in diese engen Reihen quetschen."

„Da hast du sicher Recht." Sie musste an den Flug nach Malta denken und verzog ihr Gesicht. „Flugzeuge sind ziemlich unbequem."

„Und nach Maries Erzählungen ist der Portschlüssel immer noch besser, als mit dir gemeinsam zu apparieren." Er schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln und ﬁng sich ihre Grimasse ein.

„Sehr witzig. Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass das verdammt anstrengend ist."

Ihr Vater hatte einen Koﬀer dabei – nicht einmal annähernd so groß wie jener, den seine Töchter immer für ihre Hogwartsreisen benutzt hatten, und trug ihn die paar Meter von der Straße hinein in jenes Feld, in dem das alte Fass stand. Sie waren wirklich pünktlich und das, ohne dass sie sich stressen mussten. Es blieben noch zwei Minuten, in denen sie ihre Hände bereits um das alte Fass gelegt hatten, und nur noch darauf warteten, dass es sie nach England trug.

Während Stefanie sich innerlich für die Reise wappnete, dachte sie voller Vorfreude daran, dass sie ihrem Vater nun den Laden der Zwillinge zeigen konnte. Und gleichzeitig machte die Vorstellung sie nervös. Sie wollte verständlicherweise, dass er die beiden Männer, die sie so sehr liebte, zumindest sympathisch fand und zu schätzen wusste. Und die zwei wussten noch nicht einmal, dass sie ihn heute treﬀen würden. Gut möglich, dass George ein Date, oder etwas ähnliches hatte.

Der Portschlüssel trat seine Reise an und riss ihnen den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Stefanie war nicht unbedingt darauf vorbereitet gewesen, weil sie gerade so in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen war, aber es gelang ihr dennoch, auf ihren Beinen zu landen und mit einem besorgten Blick zu ihrem Vater, hob sie dessen Koﬀer vom Boden auf.

Michael Galen war es doch tatsächlich gelungen, auf seinen Füßen zu landen.

„Beeindruckend", ließ sie ihn wissen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „War das Zufall oder Können?"

„Reiner Zufall. Wie eine Katze – man muss immer auf den Füßen landen." Er klopfte sich ein wenig Staub aus seinem Anzug und drehte sich dann einmal um sich selbst, um sich seiner Umgebung gewahr zu werden.

„Hinter dieser Mauer, nicht wahr?" Er deutete auf die Mauer, hinter der sich tatsächlich die Winkelgasse befand und Stefanie nickte.

„Ja, da ist sie. Und der Laden der Zwillinge. Ich hoﬀe, sie sind zu Hause, immerhin habe ich sie nicht unbedingt vorgewarnt. Aber egal, selbst, wenn sie nicht da sind, kann ich dir immer noch alles zeigen. Du wirst begeistert sein..."

„Du beschreibst den Laden stets als ein wahres Wunderland", merkte ihr Vater an, als sie durch den Hinterhof des tropfenden Kessels die Winkelgasse betraten, die, da es Sonntag war, fast vollkommen leer war. „Ich habe jetzt sehr hohe Erwartungen."

Stefanie lachte und nahm seinen Arm, während sie mit der anderen Hand seinen Koﬀer trug. „Du wirst nicht enttäuscht werden, das kannst du mir glauben."

Da Stefanie ihn nicht beunruhigen wollte, vermied sie es, während ihres Ganges durch die Gasse Kommentare wie: „Der Eissalon steht leer, seit der Besitzer spurlos verschwunden ist", oder: „Der Zauberstabladen ist auch geschlossen, weil der Besitzer vermutlich entführt wurde", abzugeben, sondern versuchte, ihren Vater von den violetten Plakaten in den Auslagen und der düsteren Stimmung abzulenken.

Ihr Vater aber war ein kluger Mann und nahm die Veränderung zum letzten Mal wahr. Er wusste, dass man sie nicht auf den Sonntag schieben konnte und er las die Plakate im Vorübergehen. „Marie hat ein wenig von Voldemort erzählt", sagte er, als sie an der Bank vorbei gingen.

„Hat sie?" Stefanie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und biss sich auf die Unterlippen. Mariechen war immer ein wenig naiv, wenn es darum ging, wem man gewisse Sachen sagen durfte, und wem nicht.

Und um ihren Vater zu beruhigen, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Ich habe ja meinen Zauberstab, ich bin also immer bewaﬀnet, keine Angst."

Sie erreichten den Laden und zu Stefanies Erleichterung wurde ihr Vater sofort durch das Schaufenster und die bunten Inhalte abgelenkt. Stefanie lugte durch das Glas und erhaschte einen Blick auf George, der hinter dem Tresen stand und wieder einmal Geld zählte.

„Oh nein", murmelte sie leise, als sie sah, was er trug. „Er hat sich wieder so eine Drachenlederweste angezogen."

„Bitte was?", fragte ihr Vater nach und folgte ihrem Blick.

„Drachenhaut?", fragte er dann ein wenig ungläubig nach und kniﬀ seine Augen zusammen, um mehr von der Weste zu sehen. „Wie umweltfreundlich."

Stefanie verdrehte die Augen und stieß die Türe, was mangels freier Hände schwer war, auf. „Sie bilden sich ein, sie müssten teure Sachen tragen, nur, weil sie es sich auch leisten können."

„Harte Arbeit muss man irgendwie belohnen, Schätzchen", hörte sie ihren Vater sagen, als sie entraten. „Ich trage auch Markenkleidung, weil ich sie mir leisten kann… und dabei komme ich fast nie auf die Straße, außer, wenn ich arbeiten muss, also sieht sie sowieso niemand."

Diesen Vergleich hatte Stefanie noch nie gezogen und rasch warf sie einen Blick auf den teuren Anzug ihres Vaters. Von jeher hatte er teure Markenkleidung getragen und sie hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Ah, hallo", riss Georges Stimme sie aus den Gedanken. Es war nicht unbedingt die Tatsache, dass er sprach, sondern dass er Englisch sprach, die sie kurz irritierte. Natürlich, dachte sie, nach dem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater, ausschließlich auf Deutsch, ﬁel ihr so etwas auf.

Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und führte ihren Vater näher an George und den Tresen heran.

„Hallo George, ist Fred nicht da?", fragte sie ihn und bemerkte sehr wohl den kritischen Blick, mit dem George ihren Vater musterte. Es schien nicht seine erste Assoziation zu sein, dass es sich um ihren Erzeuger handeln könnte. Wahrscheinlich dachte er sich gerade, dass sie seit neuestem oﬀenbar auf alte Männer stand.

„Naaaah", meinte George lang gedehnt und löste seinen Blick von ihrem Vater, nur, um ihn auf den Koﬀer zu lenken. Es machte wohl immer noch nicht Klick bei ihm. „Er ist nicht da. Lee hat heute ein Date mit Zoe und will nicht in Jeans und T-Shirt daherkommen. Fred ist mit ein paar seiner eher hochwertigeren Klamotten rüber zu ihm und sie sehen, ob sie was ﬁnden, das ihm passt."

Das fand Stefanie zwar überaus nobel von Fred, aber war ziemlich enttäuscht. Sie hätte ihn wirklich gerne ihrem Vater vorgestellt und wann würde es schon wieder so eine Chance geben?

Sie hörte sich tief seufzen und sah seitlich hinauf zu ihrem Vater, der aus einem nicht ganz erklärbaren Grund lächelte.

„Na gut", sagte sie schließlich, „dann halt nicht. George – das ist mein Vater. Papa – das ist George."

Das Gefühl von Befriedigung durchfuhr sie, als sie sah, wie Georges Gesicht kurz Irritation verriet, aber leider konnte er gerade noch verhindern, dass seine Kinnlade herunter ﬁel. Stattdessen schenkte er ihrem Vater ein nun durchaus herzliches Lächeln und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Freut mich", und an Stefanie gewandt sagte er: „Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass dein Vater kommt?"

„Ich wusste das vorher noch nicht", erklärte sie ehrlich und stellte den Koﬀer auf den Boden. „Weißt du, das war eher spontan. Papa hat eine Konferenz hier und ich dachte, wenn er mit mir den Portschlüssel nimmt, gewinnen wir beide."

Sie ließ ihre Schultern kreisen und warf dann einen raschen Blick durch den Laden. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir meinem Vater ein paar Produkte zeigen könnten? Er würde gerne ein paar Sachen sehen."

Also verbrachten sie die nächste halbe Stunde damit, ihm dieses und jenes aus dem Sortiment vorzuführen und zu ihrer großen Erleichterung war ihr Vater von allem begeistert, was sie ihm zeigten und George mehr als nur mustergültig. Er benahm sich so traumhaft, dass Stefanie es wagte, ihren Vater auch noch auf einen Kaﬀee einzuladen und ihm das obere Stockwerk zu zeigen.

Sie saßen gerade bei einer Tasse Tee – Stefanie hatte von dem Reinfall in der Schweiz erzählt – als unten die Türe zu hören war.

„Das muss Fred sein", stellte George grinsend fest und lehnte sich weiter zurück, als könnte er dann mehr von der Treppe sehen, auf der nun Schritte erklangen. Stefanie nahm ihre Serviette, die sie mangels Essen nicht brauchte, und fuhr sich damit über den Mund, ehe sie sie, anstatt sie wegzulegen, nervös in ihrer Faust zerdrückte. Immerhin ging es hier um den ersten Eindruck, den ihr Vater von ihm haben würde. Natürlich, er war nicht ihr Freund – leider – aber sie wollte trotzdem, dass ihr Vater einen guten Eindruck von ihm bekam. Der Gedanke, die beiden könnten sich nicht mögen, war ihr unerträglich.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da erschien Fred im Türrahmen. In seinen Händen hielt er Kleiderbügel, zwei leere und vier volle. An zwei hingen Gilets, in denen sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, an zwei Hemden. „Hallo", sagte er und blieb stehen, während er einen Blick seines Bruders auﬃng und seine Augen dann über Stefanie und ihren Gast schweifen ließ. Sie konnte sehen, dass er sich freute, sie zu sehen, aber auch, dass ein Hauch von Misstrauen in seinem Gesicht auftauchte, als er den Unbekannten am Tisch erblickte.

„Fred", beeilte sie sich zu sagen, damit er nicht auch auf die Idee kam, ihren Vater für ihren neuen Freund zu halten, „das ist mein Vater. Papa, das ist Fred."

Ihr Vater erhob sich und Fred trat mit etwas überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu und reichte ihm eine Hand, nachdem er drei Kleiderbügel in die andere gegeben hatte.

„Wow", entfuhr ihm, „ich hab Sie mir älter vorgestellt."

Stefanies Vater lachte, während Stefanie ein seltsames Gefühl durchzog. Leider hatte sie die düstere Ahnung, dass es mehr mit Verliebtheit zu tun hatte, als mit etwas anderem. Warum aber musste er auch immer so sehr er sein?

„Danke", sagte ihr Vater währenddessen und George fragte, an seinen Bruder gewandt: „Lee zufrieden?"

Fred nickte. „Das dunkelgrüne Gilet und ein Hemd, das ihm gepasst hat. Er sah ganz gut aus. Wird schon werden." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann sagte er: „Ich bring das schnell in mein Zimmer, ich komme gleich wieder."

Er drehte sich um, verließ die Küche und unerwarteterweise sagte Stefanies Vater plötzlich auf Deutsch: „Ich habe mir die beiden weniger gutaussehend vorgestellt. Bisher hatte ich kein Problem damit, dass du mit zwei Männern zusammen wohnst, aber das hat sich gerade geändert."

Stefanie gab ein Geräusch der Überraschung von sich und sah ihn entsetzt an. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst, oder? Aber dann sah sie den Schelm in seinen Augen blitzen und stöhnte auf.

„Du bist genauso unmöglich wie die beiden, wenn du willst. Zieh mich nicht so auf!"

George, der kein Wort verstand, musterte sie höchst interessiert, während ihr Vater grinste.

„Ich meins ernst. Ich dachte immer nur ‚rote Haare' und ‚Sommersprossen', welche Gefahr kann von denen schon ausgehen?"

„Du wärst beruhigt, mich in ihrer Nähe zu wissen, wenn du wüsstest, vor wie vielen Männern die beiden mich schon beschützt haben", wandte sie ein und ein Räuspern ließ sie aufblicken.

„Ich versteh kein Wort, es wär nett, wenns auf Englisch weitergehen würde", verlautete Fred, der eben wieder gekommen war und sich neben seinem Bruder niederließ.

„Ich habe ihm nur gerade erzählt, wie gut ihr auf mich aufpasst, wenn es um Männer geht", sagte Stefanie rasch auf Englisch und hoﬀte inständig, dass ihr Vater nicht vor hatte, auch den Rest zu übersetzen, während sie spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen rot färbten.

„Oh", machte George und ein breites Grinsen zog sich über seine Lippen, während er sich ihrem Vater zuwandte. „Wenn Sie wüssten. Sie ist wie ein Magnet. Kein Samstag, an dem wir nicht irgendjemanden mit ein paar netten Drohungen von ihr wegbekommen müssen. Sie kann sich nicht hinter die Ladentheke stellen, ohne dass jemand fragt, wie viel sie kosten würde und;"

„Na jetzt übertreib mal nicht", unterbrach Stefanie ihn rasch und wurde noch roter. „So schlimm ist es jetzt auch nicht."

„Es ist schlimmer", meinte Fred ernsthaft und Stefanie glaubte im Boden versinken zu müssen, als die beiden begannen, ihrem Vater ausführlich von diversen Anmachsprüchen zu erzählen, die sie mitbekommen hatten.

„…und dann hat er ihr gesagt, dass ihr Outﬁt ganz furchtbar ist, und ob er ihr raushelfen kann", erzählte George gerade, als Stefanie beschloss, dass sie ganz dringend irgendetwas trinken musste, um sich abzulenken.

Sie stand mit verzweifeltem Blick auf und suchte nach Whiskey, den sie natürlich nicht im Haus hatten, weswegen sie sich mit Crackern tröstete und hoﬀte, dass diese Tortur irgendwann auch ein Ende ﬁnden würde.

Konnten die beiden ihrem Vater nicht irgendetwas Gutes erzählen, wie beispielsweise von ihren Kochkünsten schwärmen? Mussten sie ihn denn mit all den Anmachsprüchen konfrontieren, mit denen sie so beworfen wurde? Über den Tisch hinweg ﬁng sie Freds Blick auf, der fragend eine Augenbraue hochzog, als er die Verzweiﬂung in ihren Augen sah. Weil oﬀenbar all sein Einfühlungsvermögen für Lee draufgegangen war und er nichts mehr übrig hatte, um ihr Problem nachzuvollziehen, stöhnte sie leise und aß den letzten Cracker auf.

„Steph, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was für Wachhunde die beiden sind", meinte ihr Vater, während sie den letzten Bissen, an die Küchenzeile lehnend, kaute, „dann hätte ich das vorher nicht gesagt."

„Die beiden haben heillos übertrieben", murmelte Stefanie, als sie herunter geschluckt hatte. „Sie haben dem Kerl gar keine Stinkkugeln in die Unterhose gezaubert."

„Wir haben gewartet, bis du weggesehen hast", mischte George sich ein und Stefanie stöhnte auf.

„Dann muss ich mir zumindest keine Sorgen machen, irgendjemand könnte dich bedrängen", sagte ihr Vater rasch und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Stefanie, ob sie ihm erzählen sollte, dass sich der Beschützerinstinkt der beiden leider auch auf Männer ausweitete, an denen sie interessiert war, als er die Frage für sie beantwortete, indem er sich erhob.

„Ich sollte jetzt aber gehen, ich habe euch lange genug aufgehalten. Und ich brauche ein wenig Schlaf, damit ich den Weg zur Konferenz auch ﬁnde."

An die Zwillinge gewandt sage er: „War nett euch kennen gelernt zu haben. Bei euch ist sie auf jeden Fall in guten Händen."

„Die Freude ist ganz unsrerseits", erwiderten die beiden und Stefanie warf rasch die leere Crackerpackung in den Müll.

„Ich begleite dich zum Hotel", verkündete sie das Selbstverständliche und die Zwillinge begleiteten sie noch zur Türe. Ehe sie gingen, hielt Fred sie noch kurz auf, indem er ihren Arm umfasste.

„Was ist?", fragte sie ein wenig überrascht und leise antwortete er ihr: „Du gehst aber nicht zu Fuß nach Hause, oder?"

Stefanie spürte, wie ein unerwünschter Schwarm an Schmetterlingen begann, in ihrer Magengegend herumzuﬂiegen. Machte er sich etwa Sorgen um sie?

„Soll ich apparieren?"

„Bei dem Gedanken würde mir weitaus wohler sein, als wenn du anders nach Hause kommst", erwiderte er und ließ sie los. Sie zuckte mit ihren Achseln und tat, als würde es ihr egal sein, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit versuchte, das Gefühl los zu werden, das seine Berührung bei ihr ausgelöst hatte.

„Meinetwegen."

„Ich mag die beiden", stellte ihr Vater fest, als sie wenig später durch die Straßen Londons in Richtung seines Hotels gingen. „Sie sind wirklich nett und ich habe tatsächlich das Gefühl, als wärst du in guten Händen." Er hielt kurz im Reden inne, ehe er anmerkte: „Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie dich beschützen, als wärst du ihnen mehr wert, als alles andere. Und du scheinst dich auch wohl dort zu fühlen."

„Das tue ich", stimmte sie ihm zu und ertappte sich bei einem Lächeln. „Die beiden sind sicher das Beste, das mir passieren konnte."

Und das meinte sie mehr als nur ernst.

Nicht lange nach Schulbeginn wurde Stefanie zum ersten Mal gefragt, ob sie für ein paar abendliche Stunden nach Hogwarts kommen könnte, um das Schloss, im Notfall, zu schützen. Nachdem sie nicht wirklich das Gefühl hätte, sich dabei in Gefahr zu begeben und so immerhin irgendetwas für den Orden tun konnte, das Fred nicht dazu brachte, sie an ihre Unfähigkeit zu erinnern, sagte sie zu. Die Zwillinge wünschten ihr viel Spaß beim „langweiligen durch die Gänge wandern" und fragten sie, ob sie nicht zufällig ein paar Bestellungen für sie ausliefern könnte.

„Natürlich nicht! Wofür haltet ihr mich denn?", gab sie entsetzt zurück und zwei große Augenpaare, deren lange Wimpern sie anklimperten, erwiderten: „Unsere beste Freundin, natürlich! Und es sind nur zwei Pakete. Wir müssten sonst Eulen dafür bezahlen."

„Als hättet ihr diese paar Sickel nicht noch übrig", spottete sie, nahm die Pakete aber trotzdem an sich.

Es tat gut, Hogwarts wiederzusehen und Stefanie war beinahe ein bisschen überrascht, als sie ein wenig melancholisch wurde. Der Gedanke, nie wieder als Schülerin durch diese Hallen zu wandern, war ihr immer schon traurig vorgekommen und jetzt, wo sie zum ersten Mal als Absolventin hier war, empfand sie tatsächlich etwas wie Wehmut.

Als Stefanie das Schloss betrat, war das Abendessen wohl gerade vorbei, denn aus der Großen Halle strömten einige Schüler. Sie erkannte Ginny und Marie unter ihnen und freute sich, als die beiden sie erkannten und strahlend auf sie zu kamen.

„Was machst du hier?!", fragte Marie und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Ich bin in geheimem Auftrag unterwegs", erwiderte Stefanie prompt, weil Marie nichts vom Orden wusste. Ginny verstand und nickte nachdenklich.

„Ach, könntet ihr etwas für mich tun?", fragte sie, als ihr die beiden Pakete in ihrem Umhang einﬁelen und sie holte sie heraus. „Fred und George wollten, dass ich die ausliefere und ich weiß nicht, wer das ist, geschweige denn, wo ich diese Personen ﬁnden kann. Würdet ihr so lieb sein, und sie den Empfängern geben?"

„Nasch und Schwänzleckereien?", frage Ginny und ein fast begieriger Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht. „Dean hat was bestellt, er braucht neues Nasenblutnougat."

„Dean?", fragte Stefanie und warf einen beiläuﬁgen Blick auf die Pakete. Tatsächlich, Dean Thomas war einer der Empfänger.

„Ihr neuer Freund", sagte Marie unverblümt und ﬁng sich einen strafenden Blick ihrer besten Freundin ein.

„Das muss doch nicht jeder wissen! Auf diese Weise kommt es sicher sofort zu Fred und George und dann schicken sie mir noch irgendwelche magischen Kondome!", zischte sie und Stefanie musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen diese Idee auch gleich weitergeben? Aber keine Angst, meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Wie läufts sonst so?"

Ginny nahm die Pakete entgegen und zuckte wage mit den Achseln. „Ganz gut. Wir sind jetzt schon im Lernstress, oﬀenbar gibt es keinen Lehrer, der uns nicht dreimal am Tag daran erinnern muss, dass wir unsere ZAGs dieses Jahr schreiben."

„Und alle Mädchen sind hinter Harry her, weil er jetzt 'der Auserwählte' ist", ﬁel Marie ein und sie grinste. „Nur, dass ihn das wohl nicht interessiert."

Ein vielsagender Blick Stefanies Schwester entging Ginny, während Stefanie mit der Zunge schnalzte. „Alle bis auf euch beide und Hermine, nehme ich an."

„Hermine ist...", begann Marie vielversprechend, verstummte dann aber. „Die sind alle grad ein bisschen komisch, wenn du mich fragst."

„Und ich dachte schon, ich vermisse die Ganztagsschule", spottete Stefanie und zupfte an ihrem Ärmel herum.

„Wie lebt es sich mit meinen Brüdern?", fragte Ginny neugierig nach und Stefanie lachte.

„Du wirst nie ein schlechtes Wort über die beiden aus meinem Mund hören. Jetzt muss ich übrigens weiter, sonst bekomme ich noch Ärger. Hat mich gefreut, euch getroﬀen zu haben. Und danke fürs Ausliefern." Sie verabschiedeten sich und dann machte Stefanie sich auf den Weg in den ihr zugeteilten Teil des Schlosses. Sie war noch nicht wirklich weit gekommen, als sie Tonks begegnete.

Wie schon beim letzten Mal, sah sie junge Frau blasser aus, als es gesund sein konnte und ihr früher oft so strahlend gefärbtes Haar, war ebenso mausgrau, wie langweilig.

„Stefanie, nett, dass du heute mit mir hier bist", begrüßte sie sie, klang aber nicht sonderlich froh.

„Ja, ganz ohne mich in Gefahr begeben zu müssen", erwiderte Stefanie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme einen leicht spöttischen Unterton erhielt.

Tonks warf ihr ein schiefes Grinsen zu. „Ich habe von deinem Duell mit Fred gehört."

„Er hat nur gewonnen, weil er unfair gespielt hat", antwortete Stefanie prompt und Tonks lachte leise auf.

„Todesser spielen auch nie fair."

„Das hat er auch gesagt. Wusstest du, dass er mich all die Jahre immer hat gewinnen lassen? Ich verstehe nicht, wieso man das tun sollte! Keiner von uns beiden kann sich verbessern, wenn er sich keine Mühe gibt!"

Eine kleine Schülergruppe kam auf sie zu und die beiden Frauen wichen ihnen aus, um nicht mitgerissen zu werden. Stefanie warf Tonks derweil einen herausfordernden Blick zu, als würde sie von ihr Widerworte hören wollen.

„Vermutlich dachte er, dass er mehr gewinnt, wenn er absichtlich verliert, als wenn er wirklich gewinnt", sagte Tonks inzwischen kryptisch und stützte sich mit einem Fuß an der Wand ab. Stefanie warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Was bitte sollte das sein?"

„Dein Herz zum Beispiel?"

Darüber musste sie lachen, während ihr Herz bei den Worten trotzdem einen verräterischen Takt aussetzte.

„So ein Blödsinn!"

Doch Tonks zuckte unbeirrt mit den Schultern. „Kommt mir nicht wie ein großes Opfer vor. Andere haben schon mehr für sowas getan."

„Aber Fred ist doch nicht an mir interessiert", wehrte Stefanie ab und musste daran denken, wie er sie unlängst abgewiesen hatte. Tonks warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Ich denke doch, dass er das ist. Die Zeichen sind ziemlich eindeutig."

„Zeichen hin oder her", sagte Stefanie und straﬀte die Schultern. „Ich habe ihn letztens gefragt, ob er mit mir ausgehen will und er hat nein gesagt."

Das schien Tonks zu überraschen und sie warf ihr einen ehrlich bestürzten Blick zu. „Er hat nein gesagt? Aber ich war mir so sicher!" Eine Falte grub sich in ihre Stirn und, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Stefanie, murmelte sie: „Vielleicht habe ich sie verwechselt und es war George?"

„George ist zwar hinter allem, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist, her, aber an mir hat er noch nie Interesse gezeigt", lachte Stefanie und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Ich fürchte also, dass du deine Theorien begraben wirst müssen. Aber warum auch immer er mich gewinnen hat lassen – es hat dazu geführt, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten im Duellieren ein wenig überschätzt habe."

„Ich kann dir das eine oder andere zeigen", bot Tonks, zu Stefanies großer Freude, an, ohne auch nur zu zögern.

„Darauf habe ich, um ehrlich zu sein, gehoﬀt", grinste sie und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Immerhin bist du Auror, du musst es also drauf haben."

„Aber wir brauchen einen geeigneten Raum dafür." Tonks verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte auf die gegenüberliegende Flurwand, während sie zu überlegen schien.

„Grimmauldplatz?", schlug Stefanie, ohne sonderlich darüber nachdenken, vor, und ein Schatten ﬁel über Tonks Gesicht.

„Ich bezweiﬂe, dass Remus das will", sagte sie mit seltsam hohler Stimme.

„Er hat uns auch erlaubt, uns dort zu duellieren", gab Stefanie zu bedenken und Tonks gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich.

„Ja, euch schon. Mich will er dort sicher nicht haben."

„Wieso sollte er das nicht wollen?" Stefanie sah sie ein wenig irritiert an und Tonks verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist dir wahrscheinlich entgangen, aber Remus ist nicht bereit, eine Beziehung mit mir zu führen, weil er meint, er wäre als Werwolf nicht der richtige Partner für irgendjemanden."

Das war Stefanie natürlich entgangen, aber wie bitte hätte sie auch darauf kommen sollen?!

Erst jetzt, wo Tonks es sagte, fügten sich in ihrem Kopf einige Puzzleteile zusammen. Tonks, die ihre Fähigkeiten verloren hatte, Tonks, die melancholisch herumlief.

„Äh", machte Stefanie und suchte in ihrem Kopf, nach einer Antwort, die nicht ihren ersten Gedanken („...Du bist in Lupin verliebt!? Aber er ist so ALT!") wiedergaben. „Das ist doch eigentlich sehr nobel von ihm."

Der Blick, den Tonks ihr zuwarf, verriet, dass Stefanie mal wieder nicht die einfühlsame Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Na, ich meine ja nur", sagte sie hastig und stieß sich von der Wand ab, um ihren Worten mehr Wirkung zu verleihen. „Er ist eben ein Gryﬃndor und es entspricht dem Charakter eines solchen, das zu tun, was er für die anderen für das Beste hält, ohne Rücksicht auf seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu nehmen."

„Das ist aber dumm", sagte Tonks mit Nachdruck und Stefanie ﬁel ein, dass sie in Huﬄepuﬀ gewesen war, und die Denkweise eines Gryﬃndors vermutlich nicht nachvollziehen konnte. „Wenn er mich liebt, sollte er mit mir zusammen sein. Stattdessen will er mich, weil er mich liebt, schützen und von ihm fernhalten. Es ist wirklich einfach nur dumm."

Wenn sie es so formulierte, war es das tatsächlich und Stefanie gab den Versuch, Lupin zu verteidigen, auf und ließ die Schultern sinken.

„Vermutlich. Aber dass er dich liebt, ist ja schon eine gute Sache, oder?"

Sie erntete einen düsteren Blick und entschied, dass sie für heute genug gesagt hatte.

„Aber es ist irgendwie tröstend, dass du auch schon abgelehnt wurdest. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, warum."

Stefanie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, wovon sie sprach. Dann lachte sie. „Er hat keine Zeit für eine Freundin. Aber ich wurde schon öfter abgelehnt. Als wir in der sechsten Klasse waren, wollte ich unbedingt mit Daniel Laska, einem wirklich gut aussehenden Siebtklässler, der in unserer Quidditchmannschaft war, zum Weihnachtsball gehen und habe allen anderen abgesagt. Er hat mich aber nicht gefragt. Ich habe gewartet und gewartet… bis er mir irgendwann oﬀenbart hat, dass er gerade jemand anderes gefragt hat. Er schien nicht einmal an mich gedacht zu haben! Was habe ich geheult!"

Das rang Tonks doch tatsächlich ein leichtes Schmunzeln ab. „Klingt furchtbar. Hattest du dann keinen Partner?"

„Doch, Miles Bletchley aus Slytherin. Der sieht auch gut aus."

Tonks pﬁﬀ leise zwischen den Zähnen. „Ich kenne Miles, er macht gerade die Aurorenausbildung. Der einzige, der es seit mir geschaﬀt hat, überhaupt aufgenommen zu werden. Er ist, rein objektiv betrachtet, der bestaussehendste Mann, den ich je getroﬀen habe."

Jetzt, wo Tonks es erwähnte, ﬁel Stefanie wieder ein, dass die beiden sich ja tatsächlich kennen musste. Sie grinste. „Meiner Meinung nach auch. Kein Mann sollte so gut aussehen dürfen. Seine Augenfarbe ist der Wahnsinn."

„Und die Haare! Es gibt ja viele Männer mit blonden Locken, aber seine sind schon was ganz besonders Tolles", stimmte Tonks ihr zu und schien es genießen, von einem anderen Mann, als Lupin schwärmen zu können. Natürlich war klar, dass Miles ihr komplett egal war, Attraktivität hin oder her, genau wie Stefanie. Aber nur, weil sie zufällig jemand anderes liebten, hieß das ja nicht, dass ihnen nicht auﬀallen konnte, wie gut Miles aussah.

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann fragte sie Stefanie: „Was haben die Zwillinge gesagt, als ihr auf den Ball seid?"

„Sie waren begeistert", erwiderte Stefanie und versuchte gar nicht, den Sarkasmus zurückzuhalten. „Sie hassen ihn."

„Das kann ich mir denken. Slytherins, die gut aussehen, haben immer etwas an sich, das polarisiert, oder?"

Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vermutlich schon. Sie mögen es nicht, dass wir noch Kontakt haben."

„Warum ist es nichts geworden?"

„Ich weiß nicht… das hat sich nicht richtig angefühlt." Stefanie seufzte und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, warum sie sich eigentlich damals gedacht hatte, nicht dauerhaft etwas von Miles zu wollen. Der Ballabend war wirklich schön und durchwegs befriedigend verlaufen und sie verstanden sich gut. Eigentlich war sie sich sogar sicher, dass eine Beziehung mit ihm funktionieren würde. Natürlich, sie liebte ihn nicht, was der große Haken war, aber damals hätten ihre Gefühle für ihn doch fast ausreichen müssen, um zumindest eine Beziehung zu beginnen, oder nicht?

Ihr kam in den Sinn, wie eifersüchtig sie gewesen war, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Fred den Ballabend mit Vivienne ausklingen hatte lassen und sogar jetzt, Jahre später, spürte sie einen Hauch von jenem unschönen Gefühl. Sie versuchte, die Zwillinge im Gedanken auszutauschen, musste aber feststellen, dass es ihr ziemlich egal gewesen wäre, wenn George in Freds Position gewesen wäre. Vermutlich hatte sie damals einfach schon mehr für ihn empfunden, als sie bereit gewesen war, sich einzugestehen. Ein lustiger Gedanke, wenn man bedachte, dass Fred sie sogar gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball gehen wollte. Für einen Moment lang tauchten in Stefanies Vorstellung Bilder auf, wie der Abend mit ihm verlaufen hätte können, und Röte schoss in ihre Wangen. Hastig wandte sie sich von Tonks ab und verdrängte die Vorstellung.

„Nein? Naja, da kann man nichts machen. Bei Miles mache ich mir keine Sorgen, der wird nicht alleine sterben."

Und als sie ihrer Stimme hierbei einen fast tieftraurigen Klang verlieh, musste sogar Stefanie ehrliches Mitleid für sie empﬁnden.

„Ach Tonks, ich bin sicher, dass alles gut werden wird! Er wird schon noch erkennen, dass er im Unrecht ist und dann werdet ihr zusammen glücklich werden."

„Lieb, dass du das sagst." Aber sie klang nicht sehr überzeugt und Stefanie musste zugeben, dass ihre Worte auch sehr unwahrscheinlich klangen.

„Als wir in der DA waren und Harry uns unterrichtet hat, waren wir im Raum der Wünsche", ﬁel Stefanie ein und sie war froh, das Thema wechseln zu können. „Kennst du den?"

„Ja, ich war mal dort. Nichts war vor mir sicher, sobald ich mal das Gerücht aufgeschnappt hatte, dass es sowas gibt." Die Erinnerung daran, schien ihr ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zu treiben und ihre Miene hellte sich auf.

Also einigten sie sich auf den Raum der Wünsche und entschieden, nach jeder Patrouille, die sie gemeinsam machten, einen Abstecher dorthin zu machen. Tonks war eine harte Lehrerin, die Stefanie hauptsächlich aufzeigte, wo ihre Schwächen lagen, anstatt ihre Stärken hervorzuheben. Nach dem Training hatte Stefanie das Gefühl, die größte Versagerin der Welt zu sein und fragte sich, wie sie eigentlich ihr UTZ in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geschaﬀt hatte, so leicht es Tonks gefallen war, sie abzufertigen. Die Aurorin beruhigte sie zwar und meinte, sie hätte nur einmal testen wollen, wo ihre Grenzen lagen, aber Stefanie war dadurch nicht unbedingt zufriedener.


	117. Was andere tun

**116\. Was andere tun**

Kurz darauf begann ihr erstes praxisbezogenes Semester in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle.

Als sie am ersten Abend eine Viertelstunde vor 18 Uhr losgehen wollte, wirkten weder Fred, noch George, erfreut, aber da sie noch Kunden hatten, konnten sie sie nicht aufhalten.

Sie fand es seltsam, das Hospital um die Uhrzeit zu betreten, um die sie es normalerweise verließ, seltsam zwar, aber angenehm.

Es waren weniger Leute hier, niemand, der in der Eingangshalle wartete, aber sie wusste, dass das nicht so bleiben würde, denn sonst würde sie ja nicht gebraucht werden.

Als sie hinauf in den vierten Stock kam, traf sie dort auf Mr. Bunwhite.

„Ah, Miss Galen", begrüßte er sie. „Ich erinnere mich. Sie haben vor einigen Wochen Professor McGonagall hierher gebracht, nicht wahr? Damals hatte ich leider keine Zeit, um mich soweit mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, dass ich in Erfahrung hätte bringen können, dass Sie hier anfangen werden, aber ich freue mich, dass Sie es zu mir in die Nachtschicht geschaﬀt haben und ich hoﬀe, dass wir in den kommenden sechs Monaten gut zusammenarbeiten werden."

Sie grinste. Als hätte sie eine Wahl gehabt. Aber Stefanie mochte Mr. Bunwhite. Sie hatte ihn vom ersten Blick an gemocht, schon in jener Nacht am Ende des Schuljahres. Sie hatte von allen Seiten gehört, wie geschätzt und angesehen er war, dass er auf der berühmten französischen Heilakademie, dem ‚Hôpital de Sainte-Catherine' gelernt hatte und eine Zeit lang in China und Afrika gewesen war, um die dortigen Heilzauber und Heilkräuter zu studieren.

Und scheinbar beruhte die Sympathie auf Gegenseitigkeit. Er gab ihr einen erschreckend ansehnlichen Stapel an Büchern, die angeblich alles enthalten sollten, was sie für ihre Arbeit in dieser Abteilung (und die nächste Prüfung) wissen musste, und beantwortete geduldig alle ihrer Fragen. Geschwiegen wurde zwischen ihnen eigentlich nur in den Pausen. Mr. Bunwhite beherrschte die beeindruckende Fähigkeit, zu reden, während er arbeitete und so kam es, dass er Stefanie bei jedem Schritt genau informieren konnte, was er tat. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie ihm helfen durfte und sie fand großes Vergnügen an der Arbeit.

Nach einigen Stunden, gegen drei Uhr morgens, machten sie eine Pause und ließen sich im Aufenthaltsraum nieder. Mr. Bunwhite holte eine Fachzeitschrift hervor und verbarg sein Gesicht dahinter und Stefanies Blick ﬁel auf eine Zeitung, die 'Quidditch heute' hieß, und oﬀensichtlich vergessen worden war. Neugierig geworden, griﬀ sie danach und begann, darin herumzublättern.

Da waren die aktuellen Plätze in den Quidditchligen – oﬀenbar lagen die Holyhead Harpies ganz vorne – und da war ein Artikel, in dem ihr der Name 'Eintracht Pfützensee' entgegenstach, was Stefanie dazu brachte, dort zu verharren. Spielte Oliver nicht in diesem Verein?

 _Dieses Jahr wieder ganz vorne mit dabei, ist der Quidditchverein Eintracht Pfützensee, der auch einige Änderungen in seiner Aufstellung vorgenommen hat. So spielt der ehemalige Reservespieler Oliver Wood jetzt voll und ganz in der Mannschaft, während Tyler Flinch sich Richtung Chudley Cannons verabschiedet hat, wo er, Gerüchten zu Folge, zwar nicht besser bezahlt wird, aber mehr Mitspracherecht besitzt._

 _Auf internationaler Ebene sieht es für Eintracht Pfützensee ebenfalls nicht schlecht aus. Sie liegen momentan auf Platz 29._

 _International auf Platz 1 stehen aktuell die Heidelberger Vandalen, die beste (und auch einzige bekannte) deutsche Quidditchmannschaft. Mit ihrem neuen und sehr jungen Jäger, Daniel Laska, haben sie oﬀenbar einen Glücksgriﬀ gemacht._

 _Mag viele die Existenz einer deutschen Quidditchmannschaft verwundern, so verwundert das Können der Mitteleuropäer noch mehr. Hierbei muss allerdings gesagt werden, dass zu ihren Legionären unter anderem auch der Ire Aidan Lynch zählt, dessen Qualitäten als Sucher bewiesenermaßen überragend sind. Angeblich hat man auch versucht, Viktor Krum einzukaufen, der aber dankend ablehnte. Er ‚wolle lieber weiterhin in einer osteuropäischen Mannschaft spielen'. Na wer so eingeschränkt denkt, wird es nicht weit bringen. Obwohl…weiter als zum besten Sucher der Welt, geht es wohl nicht._

 _Aber auch ohne Krum sind die Heidelberger Vandalen auf Platz 1 und überragen somit auch alle britischen Mannschaften. Mit den Holyhead Harpies auf Platz 6, stehen wir nicht gerade wie die glorreichen Erﬁnder des Quidditchs dar, aber man muss fairerweise eingestehen, dass unsere Nationalmannschaften dafür, zumindest teilweise (Irland), die besten sind._

 _Und nun zurück zur Bundesliga. Eintracht Pfützensee auf Platz 3, die Holyhead Harpies auf Platz 1 und die Chudley Cannons auf Platz 9. Ob wir das wohl dem Hüterwechsel bei Eintracht Pfützensee zu verdanken haben?_

Stefanie legte die Zeitung weg und runzelte ihre Stirn. Oliver Wood war jetzt oﬀensichtlich ganz und gar im Team aufgenommen worden, das freute sie, er hatte es verdient.

Aber Daniel Laska, der Daniel Laska spielte in der besten Mannschaft der Welt? Wie bitte hatte er das geschaﬀt?

Er war zugegebenermaßen ein toller Spieler, aber er musste absolut überragend sein, wenn er nach einem Jahr Schulabschuss schon in einer Mannschaft spielte, die Viktor Krum hatte haben wollen. Andererseits, welche wollte das nicht?

Trotzdem, sie lag auf Platz 1, das musste schon was heißen.

Stefanie blätterte ein wenig weiter und überrascht hielt sie inne, als sie zu einem Artikel kam, in dem es nur um ihn ging.

 _DANIEL LASKA – DER SPIELER VIELER NATIONEN_

 _Welcher eingeﬂeischte Quidditchfan hat noch nichts von ihm gehört? Ihm, dem Talent, das sich in den vergangenen eineinhalb Jahren aufgetan hat._

 _Daniel Laska, der neue Jäger bei den Heidelberger Vandalen, die es mit ihm auf Platz 1 im internationalen Vergleich gebracht haben._

 _Aber wer ist er wirklich? Woher kommt er und vor allem: Was bewegt ihn privat?_

 _Daniel Laska, 19 Jahre alt, in Österreich geboren, mit tschechischen Wurzeln, besuchte die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wo er auch seine UTZ-Prüfungen mit Auszeichnung abschloss. Schon dort war er in seiner Hausmannschaft (Gryﬃndor) aktiv, obwohl er im Laufe seiner Karriere nur einmal mit dieser Mannschaft den Quidditch-Schul-Pokal gewinnen konnte._

 _Nach seinem Abgang ging er zuerst zurück nach Österreich, wo er sich, nach eigener Aussage, „Erst einmal entspannen musste", ehe er begann, sich über seinen zukünftigen Werdegang Gedanken zu machen. Es geschah aus vollkommenem Zufall, dass er eines schicksalhaften Tages das einzige Münchner Quidditchstadion (Deutschland) besuchte und dort entschloss, ein paar Runden zu drehen. Zufälligerweise waren drei Mitglieder der Heidelberger Vandalen zu einem freundschaftlichen Zusammenspiel dort und ließen ihn spaßeshalber mitspielen. Oﬀenbar muss er sehr überzeugend gewesen sein, denn wenn man den Quellen trauen darf, haben sie ihn sofort zu ihrem Kapitän gezerrt, der ihn schon am nächsten Tag in die Mannschaft holte und zwar nicht nur auf die Reservebank._

 _Seitdem geht es für die Heidelberger Vandalen, die schon vorher eine der weltweit besten Mannschaften (Vor zwei Jahren Platz 3 der internationalen Liga, letztes Jahr Platz 4) war, steil aufwärts und das Ergebnis lässt sich sehen._

 _Aufwärts geht es für den jungen Jäger auch privat. Wenn man einem seiner Mannschaftskollegen trauen darf, ist er „schwer verliebt". Und zwar nicht in eine Hexe. Die Glückliche, die das Herz des attraktiven Frauenschwarms erobert hat, soll ein Muggel sein. Auf die Frage, ob er schon an eine Heirat denkt, wollte er zuletzt nicht antworten, dafür machte er uns freundlicherweise darauf aufmerksam, dass unser zweiter Reporter gerade von einem Klatscher getroﬀen worden war._

 _Nun, wir alle sind gespannt, wie es mit dem Liebling der Nation weitergehen wird. Momentan streiten Österreich, Tschechien, Deutschland und England ja darum, wem sein heimatliches Zugehörigkeitsgefühl wirklich gehört._

 _„Meine Wurzeln liegen in Tschechien, aber Österreich hat mich geprägt. In England hab ich alles gelernt, was mich heute ausmacht und in Deutschland verdiene ich meinen Lebensunterhalt. Kann ich nicht alle Länder lieben und schätzen?", antwortete er auf unsere Fragen und man muss zugeben, dass er sehr gut darin ist sich aus der Aﬀäre zu ziehen._

 _Nun, wir werden auf jeden Fall weiterhin verfolgen, wie es um ihn und auch seine glückliche Freundin steht, die wir bisher nicht oﬃziell kennenlernen durften. Ob es wohl die junge Dame ist, mit der er hier die schöne Zweisamkeit genießt? Wenn ja, dann hat er auf jeden Fall eine ebenbürtige Schönheit gefunden._

 _Von ihrer Sonderbeauftragten_

 _Alicia Spinnet_

Stefanie starrte wie erstarrt auf die Seite. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Alicia, ihre Freundin Alicia, ihren Traum so schnell erfüllt hatte und jetzt schon das machte, was sie hatte machen wollen, nein, es war auch das Bild, das Daniel und seine Freundin zeigte.

Es schockte sie nicht, wie gut er darauf aussah, denn das war sie ja gewöhnt. Nein. Es war das Mädchen, das sie schockte, denn sie kannte sie. Sie war ihr schon einmal begegnet.

Bei ihr Zuhause. In den Ferien als sie 13 gewesen war.

Ja, das war sie ganz sicher. Es waren die selben elfenhaften, wunderschönen Züge, die selbe zierliche Gestalt, dasselbe honigfarbene Haar und dieselben Sommersprossen.

Wie war noch einmal ihr Name gewesen? Magarete schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie hatte gemeint, ihre Großmutter würde im Dorf leben. Nun, da Daniel auch aus der Gegend stammte, war es durchaus möglich, dass sie sich zufällig getroﬀen und ineinander verliebt hatten.

Aber wusste sie, wer er war? Hatte er ihr alles erzählt? War sie sich dessen bewusst, dass sie einen Mann hatte, um den sich alle anderen Hexen rissen? Einen gefeierten Quidditch-Star? Ein Sportass? Ein Jägerwunder?

Und wenn ja, was würde er tun, würden sie sich trennen?

Aber danach sah es auf dem Bild nicht aus. Im Gegenteil – selten hatte sie zwei so verliebte Menschen gesehen.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und blätterte die Seite um, auf einen Artikel über den Hüter der Heidelberger Vandalen.

Gerade wollte sie sich daran machen, die zwei Spalten über ‚Andreas Müller – Furchtlos' zu lesen, (vor allem, weil ihr auf dem daneben gedruckten Bild ein durchaus attraktiver dunkelhaariger Mann entgegen lächelte, der ihrer Meinung nach den Preis der Hexenwoche für das charmanteste Lächeln viel mehr verdient hätte, als Lockhart damals), als ein gequälter Schrei, der von draußen zu kommen schien, sie davon abhielt.

„Zimmer 1, Miss Galen, Zimmer 1." Rasch legte sie das Heft weg.

„Sofort", sagte sie und huschte hinter Mr. Bunwhite her, zu einem Patienten, der vor einem Tag mit scheinbar ernsthaften Organschäden eingeliefert worden war, nachdem er einen angeblichen Schutzzaubertrank getrunken hatte.

Es war noch alles ruhig im Laden, als Stefanie schließllich kurz nach 6 Uhr zurück nach Hause kam, aber als sie nach oben gelangte, saßen die Zwillinge gerade beim Frühstück.

„Morgen", gähnte George und sie setzte sich müde an den Tisch.

„Morgen ist gut… ich geh schlafen."

„Essen?", erkundigte Fred sich und hielt ihr einen Korb mit Brot hin. „Später…", lehnte sie dankend ab und trank nur rasch eine Tasse Tee.

Als sie sich dann aber hinlegte, öﬀnete der Laden seine Pforten und es ﬁel ihr schwer, einzuschlafen. Noch nie war ihr aufgefallen, wie laut es eigentlich im Vorzimmer war. Beinahe meinte sie, George lachen zu hören, Kinder, die sich mit ihren Eltern um irgendein Produkt stritten, das sie haben wollten und die Produkte selber.

Warum war es nur so laut?

Unruhig drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und kniﬀ ihre Augen fest zusammen, aber es half nichts, sie konnte nicht einschlafen.

Schließlich schlug sie die Decke zurück und schlüpfte in ihren Morgenmantel. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie dadurch erreichen wollte, hinunter zu gehen – wohl kaum würde sie die Kunden darum bitten können, ein bisschen leiser zu sein.

Aber sie ging dennoch die Treppe hinunter und öﬀnete die Tür in den Raum mit dem Sortiment für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die Tür ging schwerer auf als sonst – weil jemand davor gestanden hatte, wie sie realisierte.

Schon wollte sie sich entschuldigen, als sie sah, dass es nur Fred gewesen war.

„Na nu?", fragte er überrascht. „Schon auf?"

„Nein, ich konnte nicht schlafen", gestand sie und lehnte sich gegen die Türe. „Zu laut."

Er blickte sie kurz nachdenklich an, dann sagte er: „Daran hab ich nicht gedacht…"

„Ja, ich auch nicht", gab sie zu und seufzte. „Ich bin echt müde, aber einschlafen kann ich trotzdem nicht."

„Naja, wenn du willst, kannst du in meinem Zimmer schlafen", bot er ihr überraschenderweise an. „Dann hast du eine Tür mehr, die dich vom Lärm trennt."

„Wirklich?" Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Danke, das werde ich machen!"

Und schon ging sie wieder nach oben und direkt in sein Zimmer. Erst, als sie den Morgenmantel auszog und die Decke des Bettes zurückschlug, ﬂammte heiß in ihr auf, dass das sein Bett war, in dem sie schlafen würde. Und er hatte es ihr erlaubt.

„Nein, steiger dich da nicht rein", ermahnte sie sich streng. „Er wollte nur nett sein."

Und es hatte sich ausgezahlt. Der Lärm drang nur noch gedämpft zu ihr und endlich konnte sie schlafen.

Als sie erwachte, war es 14 Uhr und sie hatte Hunger. Rasch zog sie sich an und nahm sich aus der Küche ein wenig Brot, bevor sie hinunter ging, um den Zwillingen ein wenig im Laden auszuhelfen.

„Na, gut geschlafen?", begrüßte George sie gut gelaunt, als sie ihn bei den Feuerwerken traf.

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage." Sie grinste. „Es ging dann doch."

„Ja, ich hab auch das Gefühl, Freds Zimmer wäre irgendwie leise als meines." Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Aber das kann natürlich auch nur Einbildung sein."

„Entschuldigen Sie, wo ﬁnde ich denn einen Juxkessel?", wandte sich plötzlich eine ältere Dame an ihn und Stefanie ging kopfschüttelnd weg um andernorts zu helfen.

Der Komfort, den Freds Bett Stefanie bot,führte dazu, dass sie sich rasch an die bequeme Matratze und die Tatsache, alleine in einem abgeschlossenen Raum zu schlafen, gewöhnte. Und so kam es, dass sie am Wochenende schlichtweg vergaß, dass sie nicht dorthin gehörte. Erst, als sie am Samstagmorgen aufwachte, wurde ihr klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie blinzelte einige Male gegen das helle Sonnenlicht und wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass sie die erste Nacht der Woche, in der sie wirklich schlief, gerade nicht dort verbracht hatte, wo sie sein hätte sollen. Sie war vor den Zwillingen ins Bett gegangen und scheinbar hatte sie, müde wie sie war, nicht daran gedacht, dass sie Freds Bett nur tagsüber benutzen konnte.

Obwohl niemand hier war, um sie zu rügen, liefen ihre Wangen leicht rot an, während sie die Bettdecke zurückschlug und den Raum hastig verließ. Wenig zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie Fred auf ihrem Sofa nieder, wo er, vermutlich recht unkomfortabel, schlief, denn er wachte auf, als sie neben ihm in die Hocke ging.

„Es tut mir so Leid!", ﬂüsterte sie eindringlich und war wirklich peinlich berührt. „Ich hab gar nicht nachgedacht – ich will dir nicht dein Bett abspenstig machen! Warum hast du mich nicht einfach rausgeworfen?"

„Sehr witzig", grunzte er müde und schien erst langsam wach genug zu werden, um sie richtig zu fokussieren. „Ich habe es versucht – ich hab nämlich wirklich nicht vor, mein Bett aufzugeben – aber als ich dich an der Schulter angefasst habe, bist du schreiend hochgefahren und hast mich angesehen, als würde ich mit einem Messer über dir stehen, um dich umzubringen. Ich musste dich erst einmal beruhigen und dann hab ich mich auch nicht mehr getraut, dich zu verjagen."

Stefanie grinste schwach. „Das ist meiner Mama auch schon oft mit mir passiert. Sie glaubt zwar nicht an frühere Leben, aber sie meint, dass ich, wenn es welche gibt, wohl mal im Schlaf erstochen worden bin. Es tut mir auf jeden Fall leid, dass du jetzt hier schlafen musstest. Du hättest mich einfach nur zum Sofa tragen können?"

„Nächstes Mal."

Aber er sorgte dafür, dass es kein nächstes Mal gab. Jedes Mal, wenn sie am Wochenende vor ihnen ins Bett ging, erinnerte er sie daran, sich ja auf ihr Sofa und nicht in sein Bett zu legen, außer sie hätte vor, es mit ihm zu teilen.


	118. The Queen's View

**117\. The Queen's view**

Weil die Zeit scheinbar auch nach Schulbeginn so stressig war, hatten die Zwillinge wenig Zeit für Stefanie. Wenn sie morgens kam, war sie müde und die beiden im Stress, weil sie gleich eröﬀnen mussten, wenn sie Mittags erwachte, half sie im Laden und wenn sie Abends Zeit gehabt hätten, musste sie schon wieder fort. An den Samstagen verbrachten die Zwillinge ihre Abende meistens in ihrer Werkstatt und Stefanie war gerne bei ihnen, um ihnen zu helfen, oder zumindest zuzusehen.

Auch ihre Sonntage hätten die beiden wohl am liebsten in ihrer Werkstatt verbracht, aber ab und zu gelang es Stefanie, sie heraus zu bekommen, damit sie etwas mit ihr unternahmen.

An diesem Sonntag wurde Stefanie jedoch viel früher als erwartet geweckt, als ihr jemand unsanft durchs Haar wuschelte.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte einige Male irritiert, ehe sie sich halb umdrehte und in Richtung Küche sah.

„Wer von euch war das?", nuschelte sie verschlafen, als sie beide Zwillinge sah, die am Tisch saßen.

„Ich natürlich", kam es von George, der ihr vergnügt zuzwinkerte. „Fred würde das nie tun, er sieht dir viel zu gerne beim Schlafen zu."

Stefanie, die nicht recht wusste, ob er das ernst meinte, spürte, wie sie trotzdem leicht verlegen wurde und schwang rasch ihre Beine über die Sofakante. Sie trug für die Jahreszeit mit einem T-Shirt vermutlich viel zu wenig als Nachtgewand, aber weil sie darin nur schlief, störte es sie meistens nicht.

„Wart nur", sagte sie, während sie in die Küche schlenderte, um vor dem Duschen noch rasch ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. „Demnächst schleich ich mich nachts in dein Zimmer und wecke dich auch auf. Und zwar unsanfter, als du mich."

„Das solltest du bei Fred machen", lachte er ungerührt und sie verdrehte die Augen, während sie sich ein Glas Wasser einschenkte. Versuchte er gerade, sie mit seinem Bruder zu verkuppeln, oder war es nur Wunschdenken, und er machte das schon seit sie 11 Jahre alt waren, und es war ihr nur nie aufgefallen?

Natürlich, wies sie sich innerlich zurecht, er macht es nicht, um dich zu verkuppeln, er zieht dich nur auf. Mach dich nicht lächerlich und bitte werd nicht rot.

„Und am besten in diesem Aufzug. Ich mag das Rosa, aber dir würde auch ein sexy Rot stehen, oder Freddie?"

Stefanie drehte sich wieder um und ﬁng Freds leicht genervten Blick auf. Oﬀenbar war es nicht der richtige Tag, um ihn mit seinem Single-Dasein aufzuziehen, aber das schien George nicht aufzufallen.

„Jaaaah", meinte er schließlich gedehnt, aber blickte nicht von seiner Kaﬀeetasse auf. „Ja, Rot würde ihr sicher auch stehen."

Stefanie warf einen beiläuﬁgen Blick auf das rosa T-Shirt, das ursprünglich wohl rot gewesen sein mochte, durch unzählige Waschgänge aber ordentlich an Farbe verloren hatte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es muss ja niemandem gefallen, außer mir." Sie überlegte, ob sie jetzt schon etwas frühstücken sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Stattdessen leerte sie den Rest ihres Glases und trat an den Tisch. „Mal was anderes. Wenn du heute so blendend gelaunt bist, Georgie, dann wirst du mir sicher zustimmen, dass es der perfekte Tag für einen netten Ausﬂug ist."

Er grinste und schenkte sich eine zweite Tasse Kaﬀee ein. „Ganz deiner Meinung. Und genau deshalb habe ich auch einen geplant."

Stefanie hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf den Tisch. „Ach ja? Und was genau?"

„Ich mache ein Picknick mit einem reizenden Mädchen", verkündete er und grinste, während er die Tasse an den Mund führte.

Nun, das erklärte auf jeden Fall eine gute Laune. Er hatte ein Date, sogar ein Picknick, also etwas, das sich in die Länge ziehen würde.

Stefanie seufzte leise und stieß sich vom Tisch ab. „Na toll", sagte sie und zog einen Schmollmund. „Ich wollte mit euch nach Loch Ness."

Sie hörte George lachen, was sie dazu brachte, ihre Schmollnummer in die Länge zu ziehen. „Das ist nicht komisch."

„Ein wenig schon. Du hättest ja nur ein bisschen früher fragen müssen, als eine Stunde, ehe du loswillst…dann hätte ich vielleicht noch keine Pläne gehabt." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und deutete dann mit dem Kinn auf seinen Bruder. „Aber keine Angst, Fred geht sicher gerne mit dir hin, oder?"

„Mhmpf", machte Fred und sah von seinem Kaﬀee auf. „Wenns sein muss." Sonderlich glücklich wirkte er allerdings nicht bei dem Gedanken und Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Lippen missmutig zusammen.

„Na zwingen musst du dich nicht", meinte sie und verließ die Küche in Richtung Bad, um zu duschen.

Als sie etwa eine Viertelstunde später wieder herauskam, saßen die beiden immer noch am Tisch. Sie warf ihr T-Shirt auf das Sofa – inzwischen trug sie Jeans und einen Rollkragenpullover – und setzte sich zu den beiden. Ihre Hand angelte nach einem Apfel, den sie zu ihrem Frühstück auserkor und sie nahm den ersten Bissen.

„Wir können schon gehen", nahm Fred den Faden wieder auf, „aber unter der Bedingung, dass wir danach an einen Ort meiner Wahl gehen."

Stefanie blickte ein wenig überrascht auf und nickte dann. Sie hatte keine Pläne für den Tag, es war egal, ob sie noch woanders hingingen, oder nicht. Außerdem erschien ihr der Gedanke, einen Tag alleine mit Fred zu verbringen, durchaus reizvoll.

„Klar, warum nicht."

Sie aß den Rest ihres Apfels und trank noch ein Glas Wasser, während George zwischen zwei Jacken (beide aus Drachenhaut) wählte und sich schließlich für eine in einem dunklen Grün entschied, die ihm wirklich gut zu Gesicht stand.

„Ich geh dann jetzt", erklärte er und fuhr sich noch einmal prüfend durchs Haar, während er sehr zufrieden mit seiner Tagesplanung schien.

„Ich dachte, du gehst picknicken", erinnerte Stefanie ihn, während sie ihr Geschirr abwusch. „Nimmt man da nicht was zu Essen mit?"

„Doch", stimmte er ihr zu und grinste. „Aber darum kümmert sie sich."

„Ach", konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen und feixte, „dann kümmerst du dich nur um den Nachtisch?"

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich auf seinen Mund und ein amüsiertes Funkeln trat in seine Augen, aber er antwortete nicht.

„Ich geh dann", sagte er stattdessen nach einigen Sekunden, zwinkerte seinem Bruder zu und verließ das Obergeschoß über die Treppe.

Stefanie sah ihm einige Momente lang hinterher, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gegen die Spüle. „Kenn ich sie?", fragte sie Fred, der sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und das Geschirr mit einem Zauberstabschlenker dazu brachte, sauber zu werden und sich zu verräumen.

„Nein, denk nicht", war seine Antwort und er streckte sich. Noch trug er keine Drachenhautweste, aber irgendetwas sagte Stefanie, dass auch er nicht abgeneigt wäre, seinen Reichtum dadurch zur Schau zu stellen.

„Bitte zieh dir Muggelzeug an", hörte sie sich aufgrund dieses Gedankenganges hastig sagen und amüsiert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wieso? Gefällt dir der Gedanke nicht, alle könnten uns anstarren, weil ich einen Zauberumhang trage?"

„Erstens das", antwortete sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie unter seinem Blick lächeln musste, „und zweitens mag ich es lieber, wenn Männer weiße Hemden tragen, als wenn sie sich in Drachenhaut kleiden."

Sie bereute die Worte sofort. So, wie sie es ausgedrückt hatte, klang es, als würde sie von ihm wie über ein Date sprechen. Was kümmerte es ihn, was ihr an Männern geﬁel? Himmel, dachte sie entsetzt und schloss kurz ihre Augen, hoﬀentlich missverstand er das nicht und glaubte, sie würde mehr erwarten, als sie bekommen konnte.

„Na wenn das so ist", hörte sie ihn schelmisch antworten und öﬀnete ihre Augen wieder, „dann muss ich natürlich mein weißestes Hemd aus dem Schrank holen. Hast du auch Wünsche für Schuhe und Hose? Oder für die Jacke?"

„Äh", machte Stefanie, nicht sicher, wie ernst er es meinte, und beschloss, einfach auf den Scherz einzugehen. „Ja", verkündete sie deshalb und trat ein wenig näher zu ihm. „Eine Jeans, wenn du eine hast und am besten eine Dunkle. Und Straßenschuhe, aber keine Bunten. Aber die Jacke", fügte sie dann mit treuherzigem Blick hinzu, „darfst du dir selber aussuchen."

Er lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er sich durchs Haar fuhr. „Mal sehen, ob ich diesen Ansprüchen gerecht werden kann. Im Ausgleich musst du allerdings die kurze Winterjacke anziehen und die braunen Raulederstiefel."

Sie sah, dass er ihr zuzwinkerte, ehe er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ und sie mit sich und ihren Gedanken alleine ließ. Konnte man das als Flirt bezeichnen?

Natürlich konnte man, sagte die optimistische Seite in ihr. Sogar eindeutig. Er will, dass du die kurze Jacke anziehst, damit er deine Beine ansehen kann und die Stiefel, weil sie ihre Form so schön betonen.

Unsinn, widersprach die pessimistische Seite in ihr. Deine Beine interessieren ihn kein bisschen. Er ﬂirtet nicht ernsthaft mit dir, er zieht dich auf. George hätte dasselbe getan. So sind sie eben.

Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn und war sich nicht sicher, welche Argumente sie als die Besseren empfand, aber schob das Ganze schließlich beiseite, um ihre Winterstiefel und die kurze Winterjacke anzuziehen. Sie hatte auf jeden Fall nichts dagegen, ihm ihre Beine bestmöglichst zu präsentieren.

Sie war gerade damit beschäftigt, zu überprüfen, ob sie genug Muggelgeld dabei hatte, um notfalls ein Essen bezahlen zu können, als Fred wieder aus seinem Zimmer kam.

Sie konnte sehen, dass er neben gewöhnlichen Straßenschuhen und einer dunklen Jeans auch ein weißes Hemd trug. Er hatte einen blauen Duﬄecoat gewählt, den er noch nicht zugeknöpft hatte und er sah gut aus.

„Gefällt mir", sagte sie und lächelte, „genau so wie ich mir das so vorstelle."

Meine Güte, dachte sie bei sich, er sieht eigentlich viel zu gut aus. Wie sollte man es denn da schaﬀen, ihn nicht verliebt anzusehen?

„Danke." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, auf eine Art, die ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ und sie schloss kurz ihre Augen, um sich innerlich zurecht zu weisen. „Aber das Kompliment kann ich zurück geben."

Während Stefanie ihm die Treppe herunter folgte, musste sie sich immer wieder selbst daran erinnern, dass das hier nichts bedeutete.

„Warst du schon mal dort?", hörte sie ihn fragen, als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichten.

„Nein, du?"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Natürlich. Zusammen mit Mum und Dad und all unseren Geschwistern, zu Ehren von Ginnys sechstem Geburtstag." Er grinste und hielt ihr die Türe auf. „Sie wollte ein Eis, aber hat keines bekommen…das weiß ich noch."

Stefanie konnte sich ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen und trat an ihm vorbei in den Verkaufsraum.

„Irgendwie wundert es mich, dass ihr auch normale Sachen gemacht habt. Als ihr klein wart, meine ich", hörte sie sich plappern, während sie den Raum durchquerten und Fred ihr die Türe aufhielt.

„Wieso? Dachtest du, wir wären zu Ehren von Ginnys sechsten Geburtstag zur ausverkauften Show der Flying Bones? Ab und zu haben wir auch ganz normale Sachen gemacht." Er schmunzelte und schloss die Türe hinter ihr ab. Stefanie versenkte ihre Hände in den Taschen ihres Jacke und ließ ihren Blick über die leere Winkelgasse schweifen.

Stefanie verzog ihr Gesicht ein wenig und bemerkte dann, dass Fred sie aufmerksam ansah.

„Kennst du den Weg?", fragte er sie und sie blinzelte einige Male irritiert, weil sie sich fragte, was er mit ‚den Weg' meinen könnte. Dann aber wurde ihr klar, dass er sie fragte, ob sie alleine apparieren wollte, oder mit ihm zusammen.

„Ich war noch nie dort", erwiderte sie also und umfasste seine Hand, damit er sie mitnahm. Er grinste.

„Ist bei mir auch schon ne Weile her, aber wenn wir plötzlich ganz woanders sind, ist das garantiert besser als Loch Ness."

Stefanie schnaubte. „Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre es dort furchtbar."

Sie konnte sehen, dass einer seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckte. „Ich lass dich das selbst beurteilen."

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und schon zog sich Stefanies Magen zusammen. Sie spürte, wie sie London hinter sich ließen und sich auf den Weg in die Highlands machten.

Als sie ihre Augen öﬀnete, war das erste, das sie sah, der Loch. Er präsentierte sich ihr so, wie er es vermutlich bei 90 Prozent der Touristen tat: grau und unbewegt.

Und er war riesig.

„Oh", machte Stefanie und löste sich sofort von Fred, um ein paar Schritte weiter zum Ufer zu können. Er hatte sie nicht direkt vor ein Touristenzentrum gebracht, oder an einen Ort, an dem die Chance, Menschen zu treﬀen, groß war, sondern an eine kleine Uferböschung, von der aus Stefanie dennoch den ganzen See sehen konnte. Oder zumindest dessen Größe erahnen.

„Tata", machte Fred und trat hinter sie. „Loch Ness. Nichts besonderes. Und wenn du gehoﬀt hast, das Monster zu sehen, muss ich dich auch enttäuschen."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig zu ihm und warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. „Nur, weil es dir hier nicht gefällt, musst du es nicht gleich mies reden."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sie wandte ihren Blick wieder nach vorne.

„Ich will es nicht mies reden. Es ist nur einfach nicht sonderlich spannend hier. Nicht, dass es spannend sein kann, auf eine Landschaft zu starren, aber wenn schon, dann sollte es auch ein wirklich magischer Ausblick sein."

„In Hogwarts hast du dich nie beschwert, wenn wir zusammen auf den See gestarrt haben", gab sie zu bedenken und suchte mit den Augen die spiegelglatte Oberﬂäche des Lochs nach Hinweisen auf Nessie ab. Nicht, dass sie ernsthaft erwartete, auch nur irgendetwas zu sehen – sie glaubte nicht an das Monster im See – aber wenn sie schon einmal hier war, konnte sie zumindest auch ein wenig den Touristen raushängen lassen.

„Das war einer dieser magischen Ausblicke, von denen ich gerade sprach", erwiderte er und unwillkürlich musste sie an jenen Moment denken, in dem er ihr Haar gelöst hatte, während sie zusammen auf den See geblickt hatten. Es war Herbst gewesen, genau wie jetzt, erinnerte sie sich, und er hatte gesagt, er würde die Farben der Jahreszeit in ihren Haaren wiederﬁnden. Damals hatte sie sich, ihrer Gefühle im Unklaren, wenig dabei gedacht, heute kam ihr das ungeheuer romantisch vor und sie wünschte sich, er würde es wieder tun.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?", hörte sie ihn stattdessen fragen und brachte sie dazu, ihre Augen zu verdrehen.

„Wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen!" Sie drehte sich ganz zu ihm um und sah, dass es in seinen Augen blitzte. Er zog sie auf. Und sie war darauf hereingefallen.

Sie gab ein genervtes Geräusch von sich und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich. Gibt es hier einen Shop oder so? Irgendetwas mit Souveniers?"

„Wieso?" Er grinste. „Willst du einen Mini-Nessie kaufen? Oder einen Stapel Ansichtskarten?"

„Meine Eltern freuen sich sicher über eine Ansichtskarte."

Das schien ihm einzuleuchten, denn er deutete mit dem Kopf in eine Richtung hinter ihr. „Irgendwo dahinten ist glaub ich einer. Wir können hingehen, wenn du willst."

Das wollte sie und sie bestand darauf, zu Fuß zu gehen. Also spazierten sie sicher eine halbe Stunde lang am Seeufer entlang, eine Zeit, die Stefanie nutzte, um die frische Luft einzuatmen und sich der Aussicht zu erfreuen.

Nach einer Weile erreichten sie tatsächlich einen Standort, der deﬁnitiv auf Touristen ausgelegt war. Es war nicht der oﬃzielle Ort, nicht das Museum und das Zentrum, sondern nur ein kleiner Stand, der gerade mal eine Hand voll Ansichtskarten und ein paar Stoﬀtiere verkaufte.

„Oooooh!", machte Stefanie, als sie die kleine niedlichen Nessies sah. „Oh, die sind so süß!"

Der Verkäufer, ein älterer Mann im Schottenrock, grinste als er das sah und warf Fred einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der Stefanie entging. Sie hatte erst einmal keinen Blick für die Ansichtskarten – ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt den süßen Plüschtieren.

Die Mehrheit von ihnen war grün und kaum eines war dabei, das keinen herzallerliebsten Schottenrock, oder knuﬃge Schottenhut trug, oder einen Dudelsack aus Stoﬀ im Arm hatte.

„Ich dachte, du willst ne Ansichtskarte kaufen", erinnerte Fred sie, als sie zwei besonders possierliche Stoﬀtierchen in ihren Händen hielt und sich überlegte, ob eines der beiden sich nicht gut auf ihrem Schlafsofa machen würde. Oder auf ihrem Schrank.

„Die kommt schon noch an die Reihe", murmelte sie, ohne aufzublicken und machte, nachdem sie sich entschieden hatte, welchen der beiden sie nehmen wollte, den Fehler, auf den Preis zu blicken.

Es war nicht übermäßig viel, eigentlich. Aber für Stefanie war es viel, vor allem, nachdem Weihnachten ihr ﬁnanziell demnächst alles abverlangen würde. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und seufzte, ehe sie deb Stoﬀnessie zurück ins Regal stellte.

„Was ist?", fragte Fred irritiert, „ich dachte er gefällt dir?"

„Mhmhm", machte sie und versuchte, ihn nicht anzusehen, während sie zu den Ansichtskarten trat. Sie spürte seinen fragenden Blick im Nacken und konzentrierte sich auf die abgebildeten Seemotive. Die Karten waren billiger als die Plüschtiere und lagen in ihrem Budget. Sie entschied, eine für Mariechen und eine für ihre Eltern zu erwerben und sie in der Winkelgasse eine Posteule zu chartern. Sicher würden sie sich freuen, wenn sie so etwas von ihr zu hören bekamen.

„Steph?", hakte Fred inzwischen weiter nach und sie ging mit den beiden Ansichtskarten zum Verkäufer.

„Sie sind süß", meinte sie ausweichend, „aber ich werde wohl auch ohne überleben können."

„Also willst du keinen?"

Sie bezahlte die Ansichtskarten und schwieg. Natürlich wollte sie einen, aber sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr Leben nicht unbedingt bereichern würde, über ein Stoﬀtiernessie zu verfügen. Außerdem konnte sie es sich nicht wirklich leisten, ihr Geld in etwas so Sinnloses zu investieren.

„Sind sie teuer?", traf er den Punkt und Stefanie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie rot anlief, als sie ihn ansah.

„Sie sind okay", murmelte sie, „so viel kosten Stoﬀtiere nun mal. Aber ich…"

Sie kam nicht weiter, denn schon hatte Fred entschieden nach dem Stoﬀtier gegriﬀen, das sie zuvor in der Hand gehalten hatte. „Ich glaube, ich bring George einen mit. Der wollte schon immer sowas haben."

Mit einem Ausdruck der Überraschung in ihren Augen beobachtete Stefanie, wie er das Stoﬀtier bezahlte. Es überraschte sie auch, dass er Muggelgeld bei sich trug, wo er sich sonst so ungern damit herumschlug und den Wechselkurs nie kannte. Vermutlich wusste er nicht einmal, wie viel er gerade bezahlt hatte.

„Okay", hörte sie sich sagen, „dann wird er sich sicher freuen."

Fred grinste und steckte das Stoﬀtier in eine Tasche seines Duﬄecoats. „Sicher wird er das. Er liebt so ein Plüschzeug."

Sie schlenderten noch eine Weile das Ufer entlang, dann blieb Fred stehen und sah sie auﬀordernd an.

„Können wir jetzt zu einem Ort meiner Wahl?"

Sie wusste nicht, warum er nicht gerne am Loch war, aber oﬀenbar hatte ihm diese knappe Stunde schon genug abverlangt und er war der Meinung, sie hätte hier alles gesehen. Also seufzte sie und ergab sich.

„Na gut, wenn es unbedingt sein muss."

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und er stellte sich hinter sie. „Mach die Augen zu", wies er sie an und sie tat wie geheißen. „Und mach sie erst auf, wenn ich es dir sage."

Sie spürte, wie er von hinten ihre Handgelenke umfasste und genoss die Nähe, die nun zwischen ihnen herrschte. Wie er apparierte, wusste sie nicht, aber sie spürte nur wenige Augenblicke später, wie sie den Ort auf magische Art und Weise wechselten.

Immer noch waren ihre Augen geschlossen und sie wusste, dass sie im Freien waren, weil sie die frische und sauberer Luft riechen konnte. Vogelgesänge waren zu hören, zusammen mit dem leisen Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen. Sie spürte, wie Fred ihre Handgelenke losließ und stattdessen seine Hände auf ihre Augen legte, obwohl sie diese gehorsam geschlossen hatte. Er stand so dicht hinter ihr, dass sie seine Jacke an ihrem Rücken fühlen konnte und es vermittelte ihr ein seltsames Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

„Meine Augen sind zu", erinnerte sie ihn und hörte ihn leise schnauben.

„Man kann jemandem, der seit bald zehn Jahren mit uns rumhängt, nicht einfach so vertrauen."

„Du dehnst den Begriﬀ ‚bald' aber aus, mein Lieber", neckte sie und spürte, wie er sie ein wenig nach vorne drängte und dazu zwang, einen kleinen Schritt zu machen.

„Wann kann ich die Augen aufmachen?", hörte sie sich mit kindlich drängender Stimme fragen und war überrascht, als er zur Antwort gab: „Mach nur."

Sie öﬀnete sie, aber sah nichts, als das Dunkle seiner Handinnenﬂäche.

Er lachte, aber noch ehe sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, zog er seine Hände weg und vor ihr oﬀenbarte sich tatsächlich der magische Ausblick, den er ihr versprochen hatte.

Sie standen auf einer Art Aussichtsplattform, die auf einem kleinen Berg oder Hügel zu liegen schien, und tief unter ihnen, bis weit in die Ferne, befand sich ein gewaltiger See. Gleich einem Fluss gewaltiger Breite schlängelte er sich zum Horizont und wurde von Uferﬂächen, bewachsen mit Bäumen, die im Sommer sicher einen herrlich grünen Anblick boten, gesäumt. Nun trugen die Bäume die verschiedensten Variationen an Orange, Geld und Braun und kombiniert mit dem Grün der Wiesen, war es ein Spiel von Farben und Licht, das ihr den Atem raubte. Zwei kleine, mit Bäumen bewachsene Inseln befanden sich im See und in der Ferne konnte Stefanie die Silhouetten zweier Berge sehen.

„Wow", entfuhr ihr und sie trat weiter nach vorne, bis sie direkt vor dem Geländer aus Eisen stand, das sie daran hindern sollte, herunterzufallen. Sie lehnte sich dagegen und starrte einige Sekunden lang sprachlos hinunter, ehe sie ihren Kopf nach hinten wandte, wo sie Fred vermutete.

„Das ist wunderschön."

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass Ehrfurcht in ihrer Stimme mitschwang und sie wusste, dass es dieser Tonfall war, der ihn zufrieden lächeln ließ.

„Das, Darling, ist 'The Queen's view'. Also, genaugenommen heißt der See Loch Teimhil." Er sprach den Namen ungeheuer Schottisch aus und trat näher zu ihr, während sie sich wieder der Aussicht zuwandte. „Aber der Ausblick heißt ‚The Queen's view', weil irgendeine Königin vergangener Zeiten hier sehr gerne war und die Aussicht genoss."

„Das ist nachvollziehbar", murmelte Stefanie nicht unbeeindruckt. „Es ist wirklich fantastisch."

Sie lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um noch mehr sehen zu können, dann aber gab sie sich damit zufrieden, ihre Hände still auf dem Geländer zu halten und einfach zu genießen, was sich ihr bot. Sie nahm deutlich wahr, wie Fred hinter sie trat und seine Hände neben ihre auf dem Geländer niederließ. Obwohl er sie nicht berührte, spürte sie, dass sich zwischen ihrem Rücken und seiner Brust kaum Abstand befand. Im Nachhinein fragte sie sich, ob sie sich nicht hätte umdrehen und zumindest probeweise zu ihm hochsehen hätte sollen, um die romantische Umgebung auszukosten, aber in diesen Minuten blickte sie nur auf den See und fragte sich, ob es wohl Queen Victoria oder eine andere gewesen war, die diesen Ort geliebt hatte.

George war noch nicht da, als sie nach Hause kamen, aber das tat Stefanies Laune keinen Abbruch. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihr nicht, ihr Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht zu bekommen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, einen perfekten Tag verbracht zu haben.

Als sie sich ihrer Jacke und Stiefel entledigt hatte, setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch und beschrieb die Rückseite der Ansichtskarten. Sie wusste, dass ihre Schwester und ihre Eltern die Wärme und Liebe, die in diesen Worten lagen, spüren würden können, auch wenn sie nicht wissen würden, dass es an den warmen Erinnerungen an diesen Ausﬂug lag.

Gerade überlegte Stefanie, ob sie erzählen sollte, warum ‚The Queen's view' seinen Namen trug, als Fred in der Küche erschien. Er schien oﬀenbar zu planen, etwas zu kochen, denn er brachte mit seinem Zauberstab den Topf schon einmal dazu, sich mit Wasser zu füllen, ehe er das Nessiestoﬀtier vor ihr abstellte.

„Was ist?", fragte sie ihn und blickte auf. „George sitzt gegenüber."

„Das ist für dich, nicht für George, Steph", erwiderte er, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.

Stefanie sah ihn irritiert an, während sie spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich kurz beschleunigte und Hoﬀnung in ihr aufkeimte. War das sein Ernst? Schenkte er ihr wirklich dieses süße Stoﬀtier?

„Du hast gesagt, George wollte schon immer so etwas haben und er würde Plüschzeug lieben", erinnerte sie ihn und beobachtete, wie er sie entsetzt ansah, als hätte sie ihm gerade erzählt, er hätte ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke bekommen. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und wandte sich dem Kochen zu. „Wann soll ich so einen Blödsinn von mir gegeben haben? George hasst Stoﬀtier, was soll er damit?"

Sofern es möglich war, legte sich noch mehr Wärme um Stefanies Herz und mit einem Lächeln griﬀ sie nach dem Stoﬀtier. „Danke", hörte sie sich sagen und nahm es an sich.

Sie brauchte eine Ewigkeit, bis sie plötzlich aufschreckte und Fred mit oﬀenem Mund ansah.

„Was?", fragte er irritiert und sie schloss ihren Mund wieder, um mit der Zunge zu schnalzen.

„Es ist Ende Oktober", erinnerte sie ihn, oder eher sich selbst. „Im Herbst stell ich mir ein Picknick nicht gemütlich vor."

Sie konnte sehen, dass er sich ziemlich darüber amüsierte, wie lange sie gebraucht hatte, bis ihr ein Licht aufgegangen war.

„Steph", sagte er freundlich und schüttelte seinen Kopf, „und so jemand hat 10 ZAGs."

„Und fünf UTZs", erinnerte sie ihn, konnte aber nicht anders, als über sich selbst zu lachen.


	119. Ein weiteres Duell

**118\. Ein weiteres Duell**

Stefanie kam direkt von der Arbeit im Laden zu dieser Ordensversammlung. Sie trug noch ihren magentafarbenen Umhang, weil sie keinen Tagesumhang besaß und es nicht mit sich vereinbaren konnte, den Krankenhausumhang an einem anderen Ort zu tragen, als im Hospital. Normalerweise trug sie Muggelkleidung zu den Ordenstreﬀen und alleine, dass sie den Umhang angelassen hatte, hätte die Zwillinge misstrauisch machen sollen. Sie hatte sich auf diesen speziellen Abend gefreut, besonders in Anbetracht des letzten Ordenstreﬀens und konnte es kaum erwarten, ihre Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen.

Als sie die Küche des Grimmauldplatzes betraten, waren noch nicht viele Leute da. Bill saß alleine an der einen Ecke des Tisches, während Mrs. Weasley Tee aufbrühte und sich währenddessen mit Lupin unterhielt.

Der älteste Weasley blickten auf, als seine Brüder mit Stefanie den Raum betraten, und grinste ihnen entgegen.

„Auch schon da?", fragte Bill sie und lehnte sich ein wenig in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Direkt von der Arbeit?"

„Ja, aber kein Grund uns zu bemitleiden", erwiderte George, während er sich neben ihn setzte.

Stefanie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um zu gähnen, bevor sie sich neben Fred setzte und ihre Füße unter dem Tisch ausstreckte, sodass sie Georges Beine streifte.

„Haben wir beide uns jemals duelliert?", fragte sie, während sie ihn mit ihrem Fuß auﬀordernd anstupste.

Er sah sie kurz irritiert an, bevor er seine Mundwinkel zu einem trägen Lächeln nach oben zog. „Nein, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass du das ändern willst."

„Korrekt. Tonks hat mir ein paar Dinge gezeigt und nachdem wir noch nie das Vergnügen hatten, sollten wir das nachholen."

„Denk nicht, dass ich fairer spiele, als Fred", informierte er sie und Stefanie schmunzelte.

„Darauf bin ich vorbereitet. Ich schlage vor, wie kämpfen eine unfaire Runde und danach eine unter Turnierbedingungen."

Diese Spielregeln schienen ihm zuzusagen, denn seine Augen lachten sie erwartungsvoll an. „Klingt nach Spaß."

„Ihr wollt euch schon wieder duellieren?", kam es aus Lupins Richtung und ein Seitenblick zeigte, dass auch Mrs. Weasley auf das Gespräch aufmerksam geworden war.

„Keine Angst, wir werden alles mit Matten absichern", beeilte Stefanie sich, zu versichern, was jedoch nicht dazu beitrug, den unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck Mrs. Weasleys verschwinden zu lassen.

„Muss das sein?"

„Irgendwo müssen wir doch für den Ernstfall üben. Außerdem habe ich wirklich noch nie gegen Steph gekämpft und das kann man doch nicht so lassen!", sagte George mit Nachdruck und Mrs. Weasley seufzte tief.

„Nach dem, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, sollte ich mir das heute vielleicht auch gönnen…"

„Ist die Zeit vermutlich wert", bestätigte Bill in Lupins Richtung und als Fred auch noch anbot, ihre Wetten entgegen zu nehmen, stöhnte Mrs. Weasley auf.

„Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein, oder!? Ihr könnt euch, von mir aus, ja duellieren, aber keine Wetten! Und wehe, wenn einer von euch sich ernsthaft verletzt!"

„Ich werd ein Auge auf sie haben", versicherte Lupin ihr mit beruhigender Stimme, bevor er ihr seine Teetasse abnahm.

Stefanie, die ihr Amüsement nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte, wandte sich wieder George zu.

„Glaubst du, dass du ein härterer Gegner bist, als Fred?", fragte sie ihn unverblümt, woraufhin George seinem Zwillingsbruder einen kurzen Blick zuwarf.

„Ich glaube, dass wir gleich gut sind", begann er nachdenklich und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seinen Mund. „Allerdings habe ich die Vermutung, dass Fred dich unlängst immer noch ein wenig geschont hat."

„Hab ich nicht!", widersprach sein Bruder heftig und erinnerte ihn: „Immerhin hab ich gewonnen."

„Du hättest sie einfach gegen die Wand knallen lassen können. Ich erinnere mich an einen Moment, wo es sich angeboten hätte. Stattdessen hast du versucht, sie zu entwaﬀnen."

George nahm ebenfalls eine Teetasse von seiner Mutter entgegen und sah Fred auﬀordernd an. Stefanie tat es ihm gleich und beobachtete, wie sich eine Falte in seine Stirn grub.

„Na gut", gab er seufzend zu und stand auf, um es seiner Mutter leichter zu machen. „Jetzt wo du es sagst, erinnere ich mich. Ich habe wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber ich mochte die Vorstellung nicht, sie wie eine Puppe gegen die Wand ﬂiegen zu lassen. Immerhin ist sie auf unserer Seite. Bei einem Todesser wäre es ja was anderes..."

Er setzte sich wieder und Stefanie schüttelte tadelnd ihren Kopf. „Ich dachte, der Sinn dahinter war es, so zu tun, als wären wir wirklich Gegner. Aber danke, dass du mich nicht gegen die Wand geschleudert hast, obwohl es nicht schlimm gewesen wäre, immerhin waren da Schutzmatten."

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und wurde einer weiteren Erklärung enthoben, da Tonks den Raum betrat. Jetzt, wo Stefanie wusste, was zwischen ihr und Lupin passiert war, nahm auch sie die Spannung zwischen ihnen wahr und spürte, dass die Luft zwischen ihnen um einige Grad abkühlte.

Die junge Aurorin setzte sich neben Stefanie und warf ein schwaches Lächeln in die Runde. Ihre mausgrauen Haare ﬁelen ihr ungekämmt in die Stirn und nichts an ihr erweckte den Eindruck, als würde sie jemandem gefallen wollen. Stefanie versuchte, sich vorzustellen, welche Taktik sie an ihrer Stelle angewendet hätte und dachte an weite Ausschnitte und enge Jeans. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen. Sie trug nie Ausschnitte, obwohl sie tatsächlich eine Vorliebe dafür hatte, ihre Beine, auf die sie besonders stolz war, gut in Szene zu setzen.

„Und, was Neues?", fragte Tonks, vermutlich, um die Stille zu durchbrechen und bereitwillig erzählte George ihr, was für ein besonderer Spaß ihm heute noch bevorstand.

„Dann hoﬀe ich, dass du bei mir etwas gelernt hast", sagte Tonks, lächelte aber nicht. Stefanie grinste dafür und wog ihren Kopf hin und her. „Eine der beiden Runden gewinne ich todsicher."

„Wer's glaubt", lachte George, aber dann begann die Versammlung, indem Moody den Raum gemeinsam mit Kingsley betrat. Das Holzbein erzeugte jenes gleichmäßige ‚Klock, Klock', das Stefanie schon seit längerem einen unangenehmen Schauder über den Rücken jagen ließ, wenn sie es vernahm.

„Alle hier?", fragte Moody und ließ seine Augen über die Anwesenden wandern, bevor er sich mit einem Ächzen auf dem Stuhl niederließ.

„Erst einmal – Animagus – wie lief die Mission mit dem Deutschsprachigen Ministerium?"

Stefanie, die es hasste, dass er ihren Namen nicht benutzte, sondern sie immer nur als ‚Animagus' ansprach, kniﬀ ihre Lippen zusammen und versuchte, die aufsteigende Antipathie zu unterdrücken. Er war immer noch auf ihrer Seite, egal, was für ein menschlicher Idiot er auch sein mochte.

„Schlecht", erwiderte sie und sah die Schuld dabei nicht unbedingt bei sich. „Das deutschsprachige Ministerium hat ihre Zauberergemeinschaft nach dem Krieg für neutral erklärt und nachdem der Großteil der Zauberer dort tatsächlich in der Schweiz lebt, können sie das auch gut durchziehen. Der Minister hat mir klar gemacht, dass sie sich nicht in unseren Krieg einmischen werden."

Moody gab ein abfälliges Grunzen von sich. „Natürlich nicht. Neutral. Das ich nicht lache."

„Nun, die Chancen auf Erfolg waren in diesem Fall nie groß", sagte Kingsley rasch und es schien, als würde er Moody absichtlich davon abhalten wollen, sich jetzt negativ über Stefanie zu äußern. Die Antipathie beruhte wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Während Kingsley begann, von der Aurorenabteilung zu sprechen, blickte Stefanie auf Moodys zerfurchtes Gesicht und konnte nicht länger widerstehen, seine Gedanken zu lesen.

Sie öﬀnete die Tür zu seinem Geist und nahm zwar wahr, dass er eine Barriere gegen legilimentische Angriﬀe aufgebaut hatte, aber keine derartige Barriere konnte einen angeborenen Legilimentiker davon abhalten, unbemerkt in seinen Kopf einzudringen.

Eher kostete es sie Kraft, ihre Reaktion auf das, was sie sah, zu unterdrücken, um sich nicht zu verraten. Sie sah die Gedankenwelt eines Mannes, den Hass gegen den Feind zerfressen hatte. So sehr, dass er nicht mehr wirklich unterscheiden konnte, ob jemand sein Freund war, oder nicht. Er sah überall Tücken und Fallen jener, die ihm nach dem Leben trachteten.

Sie konnte sehen, dass er einmal wirklich gut gewesen war, aber der Kampf gegen das Böse hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Es hatte ihn zermürbt, zwar derjenige zu sein, der den moralisch höheren Boden besaß, aber im Endeﬀekt verlor, weil er sich nicht derselben Skrupellosigkeit bedienen konnte. Sie sah, dass er begonnen hatte, ebenso rücksichtslos und grausam vorzugehen, wie seine Gegner, aber im Namen der Gerechtigkeit.

Und sie sah Angst davor, dass irgendwann jemand die Verbrechen, die er in diesem Namen begangen hatte, ankreiden würde.

Als Stefanie sich aus seinen Gedanken zurückzog, war kein Funke Sympathie mehr für ihn übrig geblieben.

„Und nun zu etwas anderem", wechselte Kingsley gerade das Thema und Stefanie entschied, jetzt wirklich zuzuhören.

„Vor drei Tagen hat es im Ministerium einen kleinen Zwischenfall gegeben. Die Vereinigung für mehr Rechte für Squibs plant einen Aufmarsch. Sie wollen Prostete durchführen und so erreichen, dass sie mehr Gleichberechtigung erhalten."

Stefanie hatte sich noch nie mit Squibs auseinandergesetzt, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie das Problem dieser Leute nur bedingt verstand. Sie waren eben keine Zauberer – das war sicher schwer zu ertragen, wenn man von solchen umgeben war, aber das änderte nun einmal nichts daran, dass sie Muggel waren und wohl auch ein solches Leben führen mussten. In der Muggelwelt wären sie vollkommen akzeptiert und hätten kein Problem. Aber vermutlich war das leichter gesagt, als getan. Sie, aus einer Muggelfamilie stammend, konnte es sich wohl viel besser vorstellen, ein solches Leben zu führen, als jemand, der unter Zauberern aufgewachsen war. Vermutlich gehörten sie in keine der Welten richtig. Wenn man streng nach der Deﬁnition ging, dann war ihr Bruder auch ein Squib und er hatte sich nie beschwert. Würde sie ihn fragen, ob er für mehr Rechte kämpfen wollte, würde er vermutlich lachen.

„Was ist das Problem?", fragte Bill und lehnte sich ein wenig vor, um Kingsley besser mustern zu können. „Sie können ja machen, was sie wollen."

„Natürlich können sie das. Das Problem liegt daran, dass es einen kleinen… es war ein öﬀentlicher Streit. Und sie haben sehr öﬀentlich und für alle gut hörbar verkündet, wann sie es planen und wann sie sich treﬀen wollen und wir wissen nicht, ob nicht schon einige Mitarbeiter im Ministerium unter dem Imperiusﬂuch stehen. Es könnte leicht sein, dass auch die Todesser davon erfahren haben und einen Haufen Squibs, die für ihre Rechte kämpfen, aufzumischen, um ein Zeichen zu setzen, ist genau das, was ihnen in den Kram passen könnte", erklärte Mr. Weasley und seufzte tief. „Wir müssen sie beschützen. Zumindest für den Fall, das wir mit unseren Befürchtungen Recht haben."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie unseren Schutz haben wollen", gab Lupin zu bedenken, der wohl schon seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Squibs gemacht hatte.

„Nein, das werden sie nicht. Aber wir werden das Haus unter Beobachtung stellen, zumindest für den Abend, an dem sie sich treﬀen wollen. Ich denke, dass sechs Leute reichen sollten, immerhin ist es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass einfach gar nichts passiert", sagte Kingsley und nickte in die Richtung der Zwillinge. „Habt ihr Lust?"

„Klar, warum nicht. Ein wenig Action schadet nie", verlautete George sofort und Fred nickte. „Steph?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Warum nicht." Immerhin waren die beiden dabei und sie wollte nicht, dass sie alleine zu Hause bleiben musste, während die zwei sich in Gefahr brachten. Das würde sie noch verrückt machen.

„Ich komme auch mit", sagte Bill und warf Lupin und Tonks einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Von mir aus", murmelte Tonks, noch ehe Lupin eine Antwort geben konnte. Stefanie nahm an, dass er jetzt ablehnen würde, aber zu ihrer Überraschung nickte er.

„Gut, dann sind wir mit mir ja komplett."

Der Rest war nicht besonders wichtig, für Stefanie war lediglich relevant, dass sie im Krankenhaus ein waches Auge für eventuell wichtige Patienten haben sollte, die mit Imperiusﬂüchen versehen werden könnten.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis es vorbei war und Stefanie sich, gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen, Bill, Lupin und Tonks, auf den Weg nach oben machten, um das Duell in demselben Raum auszutragen, wie schon beim letzten Mal.

Wieder schob Bill die Möbel mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes zur Seite und ließ Matten an den Wänden erscheinen, die sie vor ernsthaften Gebrechen bewahren sollten.

„Ich nehme an, du brennst darauf, mit der unfairen Runde anzufangen?", erkundigte Stefanie sich zuckersüß, als George in die eine Ecke des Raumes ging.

„Fertig wenn du es bist", gab er zurück und Stefanie hatte wirklich Mühe, ihre Erheiterung zu unterdrücken, als sie sich von ihm abwandte, und begann, ihren Arbeitsumhang auszuziehen.

„Was machst du da?", hörte sie ihn misstrauisch sagen und sie verkniﬀ sich ein Grinsen.

„Ich spiele unfair."

Unter dem Umhang trug sie lediglich eine sehr knappe Hose, wie sie für Britannien selbst im Sommer zu kühl gewesen wäre und ein enges Trägertop, dessen Ausschnitt haarscharf an der Grenze ihres Bhs saß. Da Stefanie normalerweise bei Kleidung eher wenig Haut zeigte, und eigentlich wirklich nie Ausschnitt trug, hatte dieses Outﬁt genau den erwünschten Eﬀekt auf ihren Gegner und als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, konnte sie deutlich sehen, wie seine Augen über sie wanderten und dann mit einer Mischung aus Erheiterung, Entsetzen und Faszination an ihrem Dekolletee hängen blieben.

„Verdammt Steph, das ist unfair", brachte er heraus und sie lachte leise, während sie ihren Zauberstab hob und Stellung bezog.

„Fertig?"

„Ja...", begann er und hob seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls. Für einen Moment huschten seine Augen zu ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie wieder ihren Ausschnitt fanden und er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Verdammt, du gewinnst. Ich kann mich so nicht konzentrieren."

Überaus zufrieden ließ Stefanie ihren Zauberstab sinken und strahlte ihn an. „Hervorragend. Ich sagte doch, dass ich einen Sieg schon so gut wie in der Tasche hatte."

Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Umhang und kam nicht umhin, einen triumphierenden Blick in Freds Richtung zu werfen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an", sagte er und schien nicht unbedingt zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des erstens Duells zu sein. „Ich hätte dich trotzdem auf den Boden geworfen."

„Ja, aber doch aus einem ganz anderen Grund, hoﬀe ich", gab sie unschuldig zurück und stellte zufrieden fest, dass diese Erwiderung ihn einigermaßen aus der Bahn warf.

„Hast du ihr das beigebracht?", hörte sie Bill in Tonks Richtung fragen, während sie sich ihren Umhang wieder überwarf, und Tonks antwortete: „Nein, auf die Idee, ist sie alleine gekommen."

„Also, Turnierbedingen", wiederholte Stefanie, als sie erneut gegenüber George Aufstellung bezog und sie beide hoben ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Drei, zwei, eins", zählte Bill herunter und sobald er fertig war, begannen sie mit dem Duell.

Stefanie hätte nicht festgestellt, dass George ein schwerer Gegner war, als sein Bruder. Sie beide waren mindestens so gut wie sie – wenn man ihnen glaubte, und sie sie tatsächlich schonten, – besser. Tonks Unterricht hatte Stefanie geholfen und sie versuchte, die Dinge, die sie ihr gesagt hatte, umzusetzen, um es George schwer zu machen, aber es bescherte ihr keinen leichten Sieg. Tatsächlich fühlte es sich an, wie eine Ewigkeit, bis es ihr endlich gelang, ihn zu entwaﬀnen und mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen ﬁng sie seinen Zauberstab ab.

„So ein Glück, ich dachte schon, das wird nichts mehr", stöhnte sie und gab ihm seine Waﬀe zurück.

„Du hast sie geschont", war das erste, was Bill zu seinem Bruder sagte und Fred nickte.

„Ja, du hättest ihr ein paar Mal den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen können."

„Ich weiß." George schüttelte seinen Kopf und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Türe, um Stefanie nachdenklich zu betrachten. „Aber irgendwie hab ich es nicht fertiggebracht. Sie ist so zart und verletzbar, wie soll ein normaler Mensch so etwas machen?"

„Und das ist dein großer Vorteil", informierte Tonks sie und nickte, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen. „Die Zwillinge sind deine besten Freunde und vielleicht würden sie dich auch schonen, wenn du weniger hübsch wärst, aber ein männlicher Todesser, der noch irgendeinen Funken Sexualität in sich trägt, wird dich, obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, ob das in dem Fall erstrebenswert ist, immer ganz lassen."

„Wow, ich kanns kaum erwarten, nicht umgebracht zu werden, damit ich stattdessen vergewaltigt werden kann", murmelte Stefanie und ließ ihren Blick unzufrieden über die Gesichter der Anwesenden wandern. „Ihr meint das ernst, oder?"

Keiner lachte, stattdessen begegnete sie nachdenklichen Mienen, weswegen sie tief seufzte und das Urteil entgegen nahm. Was für tolle Aussichten das doch waren. Immerhin könnte sie so, im Fall des Falles, Zeit gewinnen, um den hypothetischen Todesser doch noch zu überwältigen.

„Naja, wenn du willst, kann ich dir jetzt mal demonstrieren, was ich letztens zu deinem Körpergewicht gemeint habe", wechselte Tonks freundlicherweise das Thema und Stefanie kam gerne darauf zurück.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen, aber behaltet die Uhrzeit im Blick", sagte Lupin und verließ den Raum, ohne Tonks anzusehen. Diese blickte ihm nicht nach, sondern konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Zwillinge.

„Also, ich brauche einen Freiwilligen. Fred, George, will jemand?"

Weder Fred, noch George, wussten, was Tonks vorhatten, aber beide waren sofort bereit, ihr zu helfen. Sie entschied sich für George und stellte ihn in die Raummitte, bevor sie einen guten Meter von ihm entfernt Platz nahm.

„Ich werde jetzt Repulso auf dich wirken und ich werde davor herunter zählen. Du wirst also gewappnet sein. Ich will, dass du einen Schutzzauber wirkst. Danach werden wir dasselbe noch einmal ohne Schutzzauber machen und dann ist Stefanie dran."

Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und unter ihnen erschien eine dünne Matte, die George wohl vor einem allzu harten Aufprall bewahren sollte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und nickte.

„Bereit."

„Gut, drei- zwei- eins- Repulso!"

Der Zauber prallte an Georges lautlos gezauberten Schutzschild ab und nichts wies darauf hin, dass er gerade irgendeiner Anstrengung ausgesetzt gewesen war. Tonks schien zufrieden.

„Sehr gut. Jetzt ohne Schutzschild. Ich werde aber wieder laut herunter zählen und du kannst versuchen, dich körperlich darauf einzustellen. Bereit?"

„Warte." George legte seinen Zauberstab beiseite, damit er auch ja nicht darauf fallen, und ihn eventuell beschädigen könnte, und stellte sich dann breitbeinig hin. „Gut, ich warte."

„Drei – zwei – eins – Repulso!"

Der Zauberspruch erfasste Georges Körper und riss ihn von den Beinen, allerdings ﬂog er nicht mehr als einen halben Meter zurück und landete auf der vorsorglich beschworenen Matte.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen rappelte er sich auf, wirkte aber nicht lädiert. „Gut, und wofür war das jetzt gut?"

„Jetzt will ich das Ganze an Stefanie demonstrieren. Der Unterschied sollte ziemlich deutlich ausfallen. Und ich will noch einmal betonen, dass es nichts mit ihrer Magie zu tun hat, es ist alleine ihr Körperbau. Stefanie?"

Stefanie trat an die Stelle, an der zuvor noch George gestanden hatte, und blickte Tonks leicht nervös an, während sie ihren Zauberstab hob. Sie hatte keine Angst (immerhin war sie ein Gryﬃndor), aber sie konnte sich recht gut vorstellen, was ihr bevorstand. Und auch, dass sie nicht wirklich etwas daran ändern konnte.

„Drei – zwei – eins – Repulso!"

Stefanie war ausreichend darauf vorbereitet gewesen, um rechtzeitig ihren Schutzzauber zu wirken, aber spürte, wie die Kraft des Zaubers gegen ihn prallte und hatte das Gefühl, ein wenig mit ihrem eigenen Körper dagegen wirken zu müssen. Es machte keinen Spaß.

„Seht ihr, sie musste jetzt schon ihren eigenen Körper einsetzen. Bereit für Runde zwei?"

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie bereit für Runde zwei war. Es war leicht, sich auszumalen, dass sie gleich mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand knallen würde. Da aber keiner der Anwesenden diesbezüglich Bedenken zu haben schien, gab sie George ihren Zauberstab und bezog wieder Position.

„Drei – zwei – eins – Repulso!"

Der Zauber erfasste sie so heftig, dass ihr sofort der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Sie hatte nicht einmal das Gefühl gehabt, ihm auch nur ansatzweise etwas entgegensetzen zu können. Mit voller Wucht prallte sie gegen die Wand, die zum Glück mit einer Matte versehen worden war, und ﬁel zurück auf den Boden. Als sie dort aufkam, verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen.

Etwas kitzelte in ihrer Nase. Sie blinzelte und erkannte Lupins Gesicht, das dicht über ihr schwebte. „Das war eine grenzenlos dumme Idee, Tonks", hörte sie ihn mit scharfer Stimme sagen und sie konnte ihm nur zustimmen. „Du wusstest doch, wie das ausgehen würde! Und sie hätte sich den Hals brechen können, wäre sie etwas unglücklicher gegen die Wand geknallt!"

„Es waren doch Matten da. Außerdem hat man mich auch nicht gerade geschont, als ich in Ausbildung war", verteidigte Tonks sich und ihre Stimme klang gereizt.

„Aber Stefanie ist nicht in der Aurorenausbildung! Und sie ist um einiges zarter als du!"

Und besagter zarter Körper schmerzte gerade auch ziemlich. Sie stöhnte leise, als sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten und für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, als würden ihre Muskeln die Befehle nicht ausführen. Der Moment verging und Stefanie setzte vorsichtig ein wenig auf, sodass sie mehr von ihrer Umgebung sehen konnte.

„Alles okay?", hörte sie einen der Zwillinge fragen, aber sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um sie im Raum zu ﬁnden. Sie standen gemeinsam mit Bill zu ihrer linken und schienen sich ein wenig aus dem verbalen Zwist zwischen dem ehemaligen Lehrer und Tonks herausgehalten zu haben.

„So okay, wie ihr, als eure Kollapskekse noch nicht ausgereift waren", gab sie zurück und erntete zwei äußerst mitleidige Blicke.

„Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, dass du solchen Zaubern nicht ohne Schutzschild begegnen solltest", merkte Bill tröstend an, während Fred ihr hoch half und Lupin einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Und dass ich euch hier keine Duelle mehr austragen lasse. Seid froh, dass Molly das nicht mitbekommen hat, sie würde euch die Ohren langziehen!"

„Wir waren dieses Mal wirklich unschuldig", erinnerte George ihn und schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen steckte. „Aber oﬀenbar hat Tonks keine Hemmungen gehabt, Stefanie anzugreifen?"

„Ich bin eben kein Mann. Es ist mir egal, dass sie die schönste Frau ist, die mir je begegnet ist, ich;" „Was für ein Kompliment", unterbrach Lupin sie und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Besser, ihr geht, ich hab für heute genug von Menschen."

„Immerhin hab ich gegen dich gewonnen", stöhnte Stefanie, als George sie hilfreicherweise stützte und er grinste leicht, während er sie durch die Türe bugsierte.

„Und jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso ich Hemmungen hatte, diesen Zauber an dir anzuwenden. Lieber verliere ich."

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so ein Gentleman bist."

„Ja, der Sieger der Herzen", spottete er und Bill fragte: „Du hast nicht zufällig ein bisschen Stärkungstrank, Stefanie? Ich glaube, dass dir der helfen könnte."

„Doch, irgendwo in meinem Beutel, aber vermutlich tief begraben."

Nur Sekunden später spürte sie ein leichtes Ruckeln an ihrer Hüfte, dann fand ein kleines Fläschchen, das den besagten Trank enthielt, von ganz alleine seinen Weg in Freds Hand, der daraufhin seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte, es entkorkte und ihr hinhielt. „Hier, sonst hast du noch Schwierigkeiten beim Apparieren."

Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, bevor sie einen Schluck nahm und die Wirkung trat beinahe sofort ein.

„Und etwas haben wir noch gelernt", seufzte Bill und schüttelte seinen Kopf, während Stefanie spürte, wie neue Kraft durch ihren Körper strömte. „Eine traurige Tonks ist keine nette Gegnerin. Ich vermute, sie wollte auch ein wenig Dampf ablassen. Obwohl es sicher nichts persönliches war."

„Vielleicht wollte sie auch Lupins Aufmerksamkeit. Immerhin ist sie jetzt mit ihm alleine da oben", gab George zu bedenken und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

„Aber das hätte sie auf ihre eignen, und nicht auf Stephs Kosten machen können", sagte Fred und klang einigermaßen düster. „Vor allem wenn sie weiß, dass der Zauber sie ungebremst so hart triﬀt."

„Ist ja egal." Stefanie steckte den Rest des Zaubertranks zurück in ihren Beutel und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine bleibenden Schäden. Aber glaubt ihr, dass ein Schutzhut diesen Zauber abhalten könnte?"

„Können wir gerne Zuhause ausprobieren. Mein Tipp wäre ja", antwortete George bereitwillig und grinste. „Wieso, haben wir dich als Kundin gewonnen?"

„Eher für die Handschuhe. Aber mir gefällt der Gedanke, nicht selbst dauernd auf der Hut sein zu müssen, sondern..."

„… es einen anderen Hut übernehmen zu lassen?", vollendete Fred den Satz für sie und entlockte ihr ein Schmunzeln.

„Du hast es erfasst."


	120. Die Mission

**119\. Die Mission**

Sie hatten sich in Zweierteams aufgeteilt. Bill und George hatten sich auf dem Nachbardach positioniert, von wo aus sie einen guten Überblick über das Gebäude hatten, während Tonks und Lupin im Kaﬀeehaus gegenüber saßen und sich hoﬀentlich auf die Mission und nicht auf ihre Streitigkeiten konzentrierten. Stefanie und Fred standen weiter entfernt, auf einer Brücke, die sich über die Themse zog, und beobachteten das Haus von dort aus. Sie hatten gute Sicht auf den Platz vor dem Gebäude, auf die angrenzenden Straßen und auf die Menschen, die dorthin unterwegs waren. Zu sehen war nichts Auﬀälliges, aber Stefanie fühlte sich seltsam.

Sie äußerte sich nicht dazu, aber mit ihrer freien Hand hielt sie die Kragenenden ihres Trenchcoats dicht zusammen, um dem Wind keine Chance zu geben, ihre Brust zu erreichen. Sie war natürlich die einzige der Truppe, die keinen Zauberumhang trug. Das Motto hatte Schwarz gelautet und sie besaß nur ihren Fest- und Arbeitsumhang. Kein schwarzer Alltagsumhang. Also trug sie einen schwarzen Muggeltrenchcoat, der ihr sowieso lieber war.

„Bist du nervös?", fragte Fred sie nach einer Weile, die sie beide damit zugebracht hatten, schweigend auf das Haus zu blicken.

Stefanie wandte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können und schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie dann leise und blickte wieder hinaus auf den Fluss. „Ich glaube, ich habe Angst." Das zuzugeben, ja, sich selbst einzugestehen, war nicht leicht und sie musste schlucken. Ihre erste wirkliche Konfrontation mit dem Feind – als Gryﬃndor sollte sie sich eigentlich nicht fürchten.

„Bleib einfach immer bei mir, dann kann dir nichts passieren", hörte sie Fred mit leichter Stimme erwidern und sie musste grinsen.

„Natürlich, Mr. Unbesiegbar. Aber du kannst immer noch durch irgendetwas Unvorhersehbares sterben. Eine explodierende Wand zum Beispiel."

Er schnaubte spöttisch. „Eine Wand? Das ist absurd, Steph. Warum sollte ich von einer Wand erschlagen werden?"

Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht – für die Statistik eben."

Sie wandte ihm wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu und ﬁng seinen irritierten Blick auf. „Für die Statistik", wiederholte er ein wenig fassungslos, bevor er entschieden seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Das ist wirklich lächerlich."

„Tut mir Leid, aber es kann halt nicht jeder an einer Krankheit sterben oder ermordet werden. Manch einer muss eben beim Schneeschaufeln vom Dach fallen, oder von einer Wand erschlagen werden. Und du hältst dich doch für unbesiegbar, also fällt der Mord ja weg, oder habe ich da was falsch verstanden?", redete sie sich noch tiefer in den Blödsinn hinein, den sie eben schon einmal begonnen hatte. Natürlich war es reiner Unsinn, das musste Fred eigentlich klar sein, immerhin kannte er sie schon lange genug, um ein, zweimal dabei gewesen zu sein, wenn sie mit etwas derart Absurdem anﬁng.

„Ja, aber wieso muss gerade ich für die Statistik von einer Wand erschlagen werden? Kann ich denn nicht an Altersschwäche sterben, so wie die meisten anderen auch? Wieso stirbst du nicht an etwas Bescheuertem – für die Statistik?" Seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit und sie war froh, dass er sie nicht falsch verstanden hatte und einen Scherz daraus gemacht hatte.

„Man kann sich das aber nicht aussuchen!", begehrte sie auf, das Lachen in der Stimme nicht unterdrückend könnend. „Aber wenn es dir soviel bedeutet, dann sterbe ich eben im Kindbett…?"

„Zu gewöhnlich", lehnte er ab.

„Okay, ich kann ja auch schwanger von einem umfallenden Regal erschlagen werden und dann sterben beide, das Kind und ich? Das drückt auch noch auf die Tränendrüse und man gehört zu den unteren drei Prozent der Glücklichen, die so umkommen."

„Besser. Nachdem wir uns jetzt darauf geeinigt haben, dass wir beide diesen Einsatz überleben werden, können wir uns ja wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren."

„Gut, denn ich glaube, es geht los." Sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf das Haus, von dem aus tatsächlich rote Funken aufstiegen. Das vereinbarte Signal für den Fall, dass sie gebraucht wurden. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob Bill und George, oder Lupin und Tonks dafür verantwortlich waren, aber es reichte auch, zu wissen, dass etwas passiert war.

Sie apparierten, wobei Stefanie wirklich damit rechnete, sich im Kampfgetümmel wiederzuﬁnden. Als sie sich jedoch wieder materialisierte, musste sie feststellen, dass keine Todesser zu sehen waren. Bill und George waren vor ihnen aufgetaucht, wirkten aber ähnlich ratlos, wie sie selber.

„Habt ihr die Funken auch gesehen?", fragte George und sie nickte.

„Wart das nicht ihr?"

„Nein. Dann kann es nur Lupin gewesen sein. Die Frage ist nur, wo die beiden sind..."

Bill warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das Kaﬀeehaus, aber von den beiden war keine Spur zu sehen.

„Vielleicht sind sie hinein gegangen."

Sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und traten, allen voran Bill, in das Gebäude. Der Eingangsbereich war ein schmaler Flur, jedoch konnten sie an einem Ende Licht brennen sehen und hörten Lupins Stimme. Also hatte er die Funken abgeschossen, aber warum?

Stefanies Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, während sie sich der Türe näherte und als sie einen Blick in den Raum dahinter erhaschte, setzte er für einen Moment aus.

Lupin und Tonks standen in der geräumigen Wohnküche herum, beide mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und ﬁnsteren Mienen. Um einen großen Esstisch saßen sechs Männer, alle tot.

„Jemand – und ich denke wir alle wissen, wer – war wohl schon früher hier", stellte Lupin fest und knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen. „Verdammt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so früh kommen würden."

„Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass überhaupt jemand kommt. Dass ihnen ein paar Squibs, die für ihre Rechte kämpfen, wichtig genug sind, um Leute dazu abzukommandieren, sie zu töten."

„Das verstehen die unter Spaß", informierte Bill seinen Bruder und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber seht euch das an – das sieht doch nicht so aus, als hätten sie Spaß gehabt. Keine Kampfspuren – nichts, das darauf hindeutet, dass die überhaupt mitbekommen haben, dass sie umgebracht werden."

„Oder sie wurden so drapiert", gab Stefanie zu bedenken und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester. „Aber warum sich die Mühe machen?"

„Und kein dunkles Mal über dem Haus", murmelte Fred und warf einen beunruhigten Blick über die Schulter.

„Du glaubst, dass es eine Falle ist?", fragte Tonks und Stefanie schluckte. Es sah ein wenig danach aus.

„Das, oder es ging ihnen um etwas anderes, als um diese Leute. Etwas, das irgendwo im Haus ist." Bill fuhr sich nervös über den Nasenrücken und zog eine Grimasse. „Wir sollten uns die anderen Räume ansehen. Aber vorsichtig – gut möglich, dass wir nicht alleine sind. Oder erwartet werden."

„Ein guter Moment, zuzuschlagen, wäre der Augenblick gewesen, in dem Tonks die Idee mit der Falle hatte." George hob seinen Kopf und lauschte. „Aber nein, kein ‚Und ihr seid genau hineingetappt, muahahahaha', also wartet hier wohl keiner auf seinen Einsatz."

„Beruhigend. Aber ich fürchte, diesen Hang zu Dramatik haben einfache Todesser nicht." Stefanie seufzte und zog dann die Schultern zurück, um sich innerlich zu wappnen. „Das passiert nur in Büchern. Oder Harry. Aber nachdem der heute nicht hier ist, können wir getrost darauf warten, dass ein Todesser ohne Stichwort aus dem Kleiderschrank springt."

„Teilen wir uns auf", unterbrach Lupin ihre scherzhafte Ausführung. Oﬀenbar fehlte ihm heute der nötige Humor.

„Tonks und ich sehen uns den ersten Stock an, George und Bill das Erdgeschoß und ihr geht ganz nach oben. Sucht nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen auf die Anwesenheit von Todessern. Kampfspuren oder durchwühlte Schränke."

Er nickte ihnen zu und sie strömten in die jeweils zugeteilten Regionen des Hauses.

Es war ein altes Gebäude, eingerichtet im Stil der Wohnungen von Großmüttern. Viele Vorhänge, Teppiche und Samtüberzüge. Zwar gab es Lampen und elektrischen Strom, aber die meisten Glühbirnen waren ausgebrannt und als Stefanie den Lichtschalter im zweiten Stock betätigte, ﬂammte nur eine der drei Flurlampen auf. Am Boden lag ein langer Läufer, leicht mottenzerfressen, aber ansonsten noch gut in Schuss. Die Wände waren mit Gemälden verziert, die Landschaften, vorwiegend Winterlandschaften, zeigten. Die Tapete an der Wand schien neu, aber geschmacklos.

„Flur ist sauber", stellte Fred fest und öﬀnete die erste Tür. „Bad", teilte er ihr mit. „Und leer." Er schloss die Tür wieder, ohne, dass sie eine Chance gehabt hatte, hineinzusehen.

Die nächste Tür verbarg ein Schlafzimmer, das ebenfalls leer und unberührt wirkte. Hinter der nächsten Tür bot sich dasselbe Bild. Blieb nur noch eine Tür übrig, hinter der sich eigentlich ein größerer Raum beﬁnden musste, zumindest der Grundstruktur des Hauses nach zu schließen.

„Ehemaliger Ballsaal?"

Freds Kommentar riss Stefanie aus ihren Vermutungen und sie trat hinter ihm in den letzten Raum. Es war ein großes Zimmer, wie sie angenommen hatte, und es war tatsächlich recht leer. Die Fensterfront war großzügig mit Vorhängen geschmückt, die Tapete zeigte goldene Blumen und der Parkettboden Anzeichen häuﬁger Benützung. An der Decke hing ein wahrlich gewaltiger Kronleuchter. Das einzige Möbelstück war ein Grammophon, das in einer Raumecke stand.

„Wow, nicht schlecht. Das hätte ich hier nicht vermutet."

„Aber keine Anzeichen von irgendetwas."

Stefanie seufzte und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, um den Raum voll bewundern zu können.

„Ich würde sagen, dass unser Stockwerk sauber ist", stellte Fred fest und trat an das Grammophon heran. Eine Platte lag darauf und er brauchte nicht lange, um herauszuﬁnden, wie es funktionierte. Schon ertönten Walzerklänge und Stefanie blickte begeistert auf. „Oh, es ist der Donauwalzer!"

„Der was?" Fred hatte vermutlich nur mit dem Grammophon herumspielen wollen, sicher nicht die Absicht gehabt, mit ihr zu tanzen. Nicht in diesem Haus, nicht unter diesen Umständen.

Aber Stefanie war schon bei ihm angelangt und nahm ihn bei der Hand, um ihn in die Raummitte zu führen. Sie legte seine Hand um ihre Taille, um ihn in die Tanzposition zu zwingen, bevor er sich ergab und zum ersten Schritt ansetzte. Zumindest Bruchstücke von McGonagalls Tanzstunden waren hängengeblieben – es funktionierte recht gut.

„Der Donauwalzer. Erinnert mich an Zuhause. Ich glaube, meine Eltern haben ihren ersten Hochzeitstanz dazu getanzt. Nicht, dass ich dabei gewesen wäre – aber Mama schien immer sehr rührende Erinnerungen damit zu verbinden."

Sie lächelte und für einen Moment verstärkte er den Druck um ihre Hand. Sie vergaßen, wo sie waren und warum sie hier waren. Für einige Minuten tanzten sie zu der Musik, die Stefanie so sehr an Zuhause erinnerte, und sie fühlte ein ungewohntes Glücksgefühl in sich.

Keiner von ihnen sprach, denn sie beide wussten, dass es den Moment zerstört hätte – dass sie sich dann vor Augen führen hätten müssen, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war.

Aber ihr Idylle wurde zerstört, noch ehe der Walzer endete. Ein Knall ertönte – die Musik brach ab. Erschrocken hielten sie inne und erblickten zwei unbekannte Gestalten mitten im Raum an der Wand stehend. Beide trugen schwarze Todesserumhänge, wobei nur eine der beiden die Kapuze trug. Aber Stefanie erkannte die andere Person nicht. Es war eine blonde Frau, sicher nicht sehr viel älter, als sie es war, doch ihr vollkommen unbekannt.

Reﬂexartig hoben alle vier Personen ihre Zauberstäbe und Stefanie atmete hörbar aus. „Wunderbar. Nicht so sauber, wie angenommen, nicht wahr?"

„Vielleicht hättet ihr auch nachsehen müssen, ob es versteckte Türen in der Tapete gibt", informierte sie die blonde Frau, gefolgt von einem hämischen Lachen. „Aber genug davon. Die Falle ist zugeschnappt."

Und ohne jede Vorwarnung schoss sie einen Fluch in Stefanies Richtung ab. Stefanies Sinneswahrnehmungen hatten sich in den letzten Sekunden verändert – sie kamen ihr geschärft vor. Ohne Probleme wehrte sie den Zauber ab und machte sich dann daran, ihre eigenen Flüche abzufeuern. Zumindest nahm Fred ihr den männlichen Todesser ab, den sie ebenfalls nicht kannte. Aber warum auch sollte sie überhaupt einen Todesser kennen oder erkennen? Das waren nicht unbedingt die Leute, mit denen sie sich in ihrer Freizeit zum Kaﬀeetrinken traf.

Die blonde Todesserin schien großen Gefallen an ihrem Duell mit Stefanie zu ﬁnden, allerdings kein Interesse daran zu haben, sie irgendwie zu schonen. So dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis sie verkündete: „Genug davon. Du bist so ein zartes Dingelchen. Und weißt du, was mit mit denen wunderbar machen kann?" Sie sagte noch etwas, das Stefanie aufgrund der Lärmkulisse des anderen Duelles in dem Raum nicht hören konnte, aber es endete damit, dass sie ein Fluch erfasste und mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand schleuderte. Es war nur gut, dass die Tapete so dick war, sodass es nicht ganz so schmerzhaft war, wie im Grimmauldplatz. Stefanie schlug dennoch ungünstig am Boden auf und ein Knacksen in ihrem Bein gab ihr den Hinweis, dass sie es vermutlich zumindest angebrochen hatte.

Für Schmerzen war sie viel zu beschäftigt, aber es kostete sie trotzdem einiges an Anstrengung, sich aufzurappeln und ihren Zauberstab wieder fest zu umklammern, bevor die hämisch lachende Todesserin sich ihr wieder genähert hatte. Würde sie nicht so gerne mit ihrer Beute spielen, schoss ihr den den Kopf, wäre ich jetzt schon tot. Aber nein, die Dame musste ja wieder näher zu ihr kommen, um ihr noch einmal klarzumachen, wie hilﬂos sie doch war.

Stefanie nutzte den Moment, um einen Stolperﬂuch auf die Frau loszulassen, der sie tatsächlich traf und zu Boden gehen ließ. An der Wand abgestützt, gelang es Stefanie selber, aufzustehen und sie stand gerade wieder fest auf einem Bein, als die Todesserin sich ebenfalls wieder erhoben hatte.

„Reizend. Aber das wird dir jetzt auch nicht helfen."

Nun war es ein Todesﬂuch, den sie auf sie abschoss und dem Stefanie nur entkommen konnte, indem sie sich zur Seite warf. Wieder auf den Boden. Wo sie doch gerade erst so mühsam aufgestanden war. Nun schmerzte ihr Bein und sie wünschte sich, nicht so zerbrechlich zu sein.

„Oh, wer stöhnt denn da vor Schmerzen? Vielleicht hättest du nicht tanzen sollen, Kleines. Weißt du, ich sehe Leute gerne leiden, aber ich habe schon gemerkt, dass du das nicht zu schätzen weißt. Deshalb..."

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab wieder, direkt vor ihr stehend, und Stefanie wollte gerade einen Lähmungsﬂuch auf sie abschießen, als ein Zauber des anderen Todessers von Fred abgelenkt und, zu Stefanies kurzer Erleichterung, direkt auf den Kronleuchter über ihnen geschossen wurde, der sich daraufhin mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden begab.

Stefanie hatte Glück, ihre Gegnerin nicht. Während sie verzweifelt ihren Kopf dem Boden zuwandte und wartete, hörte sie einen quälenden Schrei, ein grausames Knacksen und spürte selbst einen stechenden Schmerz in dem Bein, das noch nicht angeknackst gewesen war. Sie stöhnte entsetzt auf und wagte, einen Blick dorthin zu werfen, wo zuvor noch die Todesserin gestanden war. Sie befand sich nun unter dem gewaltigen Kronleuchter, ein ziemlich unschöner Tod. Und ein unschöner Anblick.

Weil sie spürte, wie ihr schlecht wurde, schloss sie rasch ihre Augen und zog vorsichtig an ihrem Bein. Die Schmerzen wurden so übermächtig, dass sie kurz ohnmächtig wurde. Nur ein paar Momente lang, aber es reichte, um ihr ihren Zustand klarzumachen. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, drehte sich sich, sofern sie es konnte, ein wenig zur Seite, damit sie sehen konnte, ob Fred mit seinem Gegner besser zurecht kam, als sie mit ihrem. Es wäre sicher sehr hilfreich gewesen, ihm jetzt mit seinem Todesser zu helfen, aber sie war froh, ihre Kräfte nutzen zu können, um bei Besinnung zu bleiben und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, jetzt auch noch einen Zauber zu wirken.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Blut verlor, hoﬀte aber, dass der Kronleuchter hauptsächlich Muskeln und Knochen verletzt hatte und kein größeres Gefäß. Sie ertappte sich mehrmals dabei, kurz ohnmächtig gewesen zu sein, aber es begann, sich anzufühlen, wie wenn man bei einer langen Autofahrt am Rücksitz sehr müde wurde und dagegen ankämpfte, einfach wegzudriften.

Sie versuchte, Fred für seinen Duellierstil zu bewundern, um den Schmerz auszublenden, während sie sich unerwünscht zu fragen begann, ob sie sich darüber ärgern sollte, dass er sich voll auf den Gegner konzentrierte und ihre missliche Lage ignorierte.

Wieder lenkte er einen Fluch des Todessers ab, der daraufhin die Vorhänge traf und sie in Brand setzte. Stefanie konnte sehen, dass der Todesser verheißungsvoll grinste und absichtlich einen Brandﬂuch auf die Tapeten hinter ihr schleuderte. „Weißt du", erklärte er Fred, „wir haben abgemacht, am Ende alles in Brand zu setzen. Das Untergeschoß dürfte schon in Flammen stehen."

Wunderbar, dachte Stefanie sich, deren größte Angst tatsächlich ein Flammentod war.

„Wie poetisch. Habt ihr euch darüber lange Gedanken gemacht?" Aber Fred ließ ihn nicht antworten, sondern schien sich endlich dazu entschieden zu haben, das Duell zu beenden. Sein Fluch legte den Todesser in unbrechbare Ketten, die sich so fest um seinen Körper schnürten, dass er aufschrie, während er das Gleichgewicht verlor und einfach nach vorne kippte, wo er mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen blieb. Dann entwaﬀnete er ihn (keine Schwierigkeit, da die Arme sowieso so eng an den Körper geschnürt waren) und zerbrach den Zauberstab in vier Teile, die er in die Flammen warf.

„Ich hoﬀe, du wirst dein Feuer genießen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich Stefanie zu und ging neben ihr in die Knie. Als er sah, dass sie bei Besinnung war, erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Oh, hallo. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du wach bist, hätte ich mich mehr beeilt."

Sein Blick wanderte über den Kronleuchter und er zog eine Grimasse. „Die sieht ja übel aus. Und dein Bein übrigens auch. Ich werde jetzt den Kronleuchter ein wenig schweben lassen, kannst du dein Bein rausziehen?"

Sie nickte tapfer, aber als sein Zauber den Kronleuchter bewegte, erfasste sie eine neuerliche Welle an Schmerz und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, hatte Fred es wohl auch ohne ihre Hilfe geschaﬀt, sie unter dem Kronleuchter herauszubekommen, obwohl er einen verbissenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht trug.

„Wieder da? Meinst du, dass du stehen kannst, wenn ich die stütze?"

Er hob ihren Zauberstab auf und steckte ihn ein, während die Flammen sich um sie herum auszubreiten begannen. Es war heiß und zunehmend stickig. Stefanie musste husten, wobei sie das Gefühl hatte, allein diese Anstrengung würde sie ans Ende ihrer Kräfte treiben. Ihr Sichtfeld kam ihr viel kleiner vor, als normalerweise. Sie nahm zunehmend weniger von ihrer Umgebung wahr, während Fred einen Arm unter ihre Armbeugen schob und sie hochzog. Sie versuchte, zu stehen, musste aber feststellen, dass sie keines ihrer Beine gebrauchen konnte. Sie konnte nicht stehen.

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Nein, kannst du nicht." Und schon hatte er sie in seine Arme gehoben, wobei er keine Rücksicht auf ihre Beine nahm, was dazu führte, dass der Schmerz sie erneut ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Als sie das nächste Mal zu sich kam, waren sie im Treppenhaus. Sie konnte sehen, dass es auch unten brannte, wohl schon etwas länger, denn der Rauch stand dicht und sie konnte den Weg nicht mehr sehen. Die Luft jedoch fühlte sich gut und sauber ein und ihr wurde klar, dass sie einen Kopfblasenzauber trugen.

„Ich hasse Feuer", murmelte Fred, der stehen geblieben war. Und plötzlich bekam sie schreckliche Angst, dass sie beide sterben würden. Verbrennen in den Feuern der Todesser oder erschlagen durch einstürzendes Gewölbe.

„Disappariere", ﬂüsterte sie leise und er warf ihr einen leicht verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Sehr witzig. Ich kann nicht mit dir disapparieren, wenn du nicht ganz bist. Ich würde dich nicht zersplittern, sondern zerreißen."

„Ich meinte alleine", brachte sie hervor und fragte sich, ob die anderen wohl alle aus dem Haus gekommen waren.

„Ich soll dich dalassen? Du hast wohl schon zuviel Rauch abbekommen."

„Bevor keiner von uns rauskommt. Dein Leben ist mehr wert, als meines."

Es war heiß. Das alte Haus mit seinen Teppichen und Tapeten bot den optimalen Untergrund für den Brand. „Mein Leben ist gar nichts wert, wenn du nicht darin bist."

Sie begann, die Bedeutung der Worte zu erkennen, als sie neuerlich ohnmächtig wurde. Beim nächsten, sehr kurzen Erwachen, spürte sie ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper. Kein unangenehmes Gefühl, aber ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Oh Fred, ein Gefrierzauber! Du bist genial!, dachte sie und konnte sich endlich guten Gewissens fallen lassen.

Ihr war kalt. Sie blinzelte einige Male und stellte fest, dass ihre Beine immer noch schmerzten. Als sie ihre Augen aufschlug, sah sie den Nachthimmel. Sie lag im Gras, fast unter jener Brücke, auf der sie vor einiger Zeit noch gestanden hatten.

„Endlich. Du musst mir sagen, welchen Zauberspruch ich für deine Beine nehmen kann. Ich ﬁnde hier nichts brauchbares."

Sie benutzte ihre Arme, um sich ein wenig aufzurichten, und sah, dass Fred den gesamten Inhalt ihres magischen Beutels um sich herum verstreut hatte. Hinter ihm zeichnete sich das in Flammen stehende Haus ab. Oﬀenbar hatten sie es hinausgeschaﬀt, ohne von herunterbrechenden Balken erschlagen zu werden. Aber sie waren alleine, kein Bill, kein George, keine Tonks und kein Lupin.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte sie und musste sich räuspern, um ihre Stimme zu aktivieren.

„Keine Ahnung, um ihr Leben gelaufen, so wie wir, nehme ich an. Komm, sag mir, wie ich deinen Beinen helfen kann."

„Ich glaube, dass das eine nur gebrochen, oder angebrochen ist. Episkey sollte vollkommen ausreichen."

„Das ist nicht das Bein, das mir Sorgen macht", murmelte er, richtete aber gehorsam seinen Zauberstab auf sie und wirkte den Zauber. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals dabei gesehen zu haben, diesen Spruch zu nutzen, aber sie spürte sofort, dass er funktionierte.

„Die Flasche die da bei deinem rechten Fuß liegt, enthält blutnachbildenden Trank. Den werde ich brauchen. Und so schlimm wie das Bein auch aussehen mag, glaube ich nicht, dass etwas Gröberes passiert ist." Und sie sagte ihm, welchen Zauber er anwenden musste, um das Gewebe und den Muskel zu heilen. Zum Glück hatte der Kronleuchter sich wohl nicht in größere Gefäße gebohrt, der Knochen war ebenfalls schnell wieder zusammengeﬂickt.

Sobald sie den Trank geschluckt hatte, und nur noch darauf wartete, dass die Farbe zurück in ihre Gliedmaßen gelangte, fühlte sie sich wesentlich besser.

„Danke", sagte sie schließlich und strich über ihre wieder benutzbaren Beine. „Dass du mich rausgeholt hast."

„Was hätte ich machen sollen? Dich liegen lassen? Keiner von unseren Leuten hätte irgendjemanden zurückgelassen." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, angesichts ihrer absurden Ideen, und begann, ihre verstreuten Habseligkeiten wieder einzusammeln, bevor er ihr ihren Zauberstab zurückgab.

Sie beobachtete all das schweigend, während sie über alles nachdachte, was sich in der letzten Stunde ereignet hatte. „Was hast du gemeint, als du sagtest, dein Leben wäre ohne mich nichts wert?", fragte sie schließlich und er, der sich gerade daran gemacht hatte, Asche aus seinem Umhang zu beuteln, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und neigte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, um sie anzusehen.

„Braucht das wirklich eine Erklärung? Lies meine Gedanken."

Für einen Moment zögerte sie, dann aber gab sie sich einen Ruck und tat, wie er es ihr geheißen hatte. Nur für wenige Augenblicke ließ sie die Eindrücke seines Geistes auf sich einströmen und sie sah alles, was sie in den letzten Jahren nie erkannt hatte. Ausgerechnet jedes Urlaubsfoto aus Malta, auf dem sie in dem weißen Kleid an der Klippe gestanden hatte, hatte ihn sich seiner Gefühle für sie bewusst werden lassen. Und um ihre Freundschaft nicht zu riskieren, hatte er ihr nie etwas gesagt. Sie sah all die Momente, in denen sie ihn unbewusst verletzt hatte, aber auch all jene Momente, in denen sie sein Herz durch unbewusste Gesten erwärmt hatte. Sie erhaschte einen Eindruck von den Ängsten, die er in den letzten Minuten um sie durchgestanden hatte, die Furcht, sie wäre ebenso von dem Kronleuchter getötet worden, wie die Todesserin, während er selbst noch vollauf damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sein eigenes Leben zu verteidigen. Aber das wichtigste: Er erwiderte ihre Gefühle. Immer noch.

Ihr Körper war müde, aber sie war voller Adrenalin durch das, was sie soeben erlebt hatte. Zu erschöpft, um sich Sorgen zu machen, zu aufgekratzt, um zu zögern, lehnte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Ich liebe dich", ﬂüsterte sie leise, auf Deutsch, aber er verstand sie trotzdem.

Zuerst wirkte er ein wenig überrumpelt, dann aber legte er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Der Mangel an Blut machte sich schon nach den ersten Sekunden bemerkbar und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl machte sich in ihr breit, aber Stefanie war nicht bereit, sich deswegen davon abhalten zu lassen, ihn endlich wieder zu küssen. Sie krallte ihre Hände in seinen Rücken, wobei sie die Muskeln unter dem Stoﬀ des Zauberumhangs, den er lästigerweise immer noch trug, spüren konnte und stöhnte leise auf, als er eine seiner Hände nach oben unter ihr T-Shirt wandern ließ und auf nackte Haut traf.

„Zieh den dummen Umhang aus", wies sie ihn an und begann, auf dem Stoﬀ herumzuzerren, bis es ihr gelungen war, ihn abzureißen, sodass sie sich zumindest nur noch mit einem Oberteil konfrontiert sah.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das der richtige Ort dafür ist, Steph", murmelte er, hielt sie aber nicht davon ab, ihm auch das T-Shirt auszuziehen. „Oder der richtige Zeitpunkt – die anderen warten sicher auf uns", versuchte er es weiter, schien sich dabei aber eher selbst ins Gewissen reden zu wollen, während er unter dem dünnen Stoﬀ ihres Oberteils den Verschluss ihres BHs öﬀnete und begann, ihren Hals zu küssen.

„War es auch nicht zum Tanzen … und haben wir trotzdem gemacht", brachte sie unter leisem Stöhnen hervor. Das Argument schien ihm zu genügen und er zog ihr Oberteil aus und drehte sich so, dass er sie auf dem Boden ablegen und sich über sie beugen konnte, um sie weiter zu küssen. Ein Krachen ertönte, als ein Teil des Hauses, das sich nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt befand, einstürzte, aber das war vollkommen außerhalb ihrer Wahrnehmung gerückt.

Als sie zurück zum Grimmauldplatz kamen, war es Nacht, aber zumindest war sämtliches Blut wieder dort zurück, wo es hingehörte.

„Jetzt hoﬀen wir mal, dass alle da sind. Ich hätte das Haus noch einmal abgesucht, aber ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass du einfach verblutest."

„Das wäre nicht so schnell gegangen. Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass unsere Leute noch dort waren."

Er stieß die Haustüre auf und sie traten in den schlecht beleuchteten Flur. Oﬀenbar hatte Mrs. Weasley auf jedes Geräusch gewartet, denn kaum hatten sie die Türe geschlossen, kam sie in den Flur gerannt. „Oh, ihr seid auch zurück! Gott sei Dank!"

„Sind alle anderen da?", fragte Fred und sie folgten seiner Mutter in die Küche.

„Jaja, sie sind schon lange zurück. Bill und George sind auch noch einmal zurückgegangen, um euch zu suchen, aber das Haus war bereits eingestürzt."

„Fällt das Aufräumen in die Hände der Muggelfeuerwehr, oder kümmert sich das Ministerium darum?", erkundigte Stefanie sich, als sie in die Küche traten, in der nicht nur alle an der Mission beteiligten Ordensmitglieder, sondern auch Kingsley und Mr. Weasley saßen.

„Nein, das Ministerium kümmert sich darum."

„Gut, ich bin schon gespannt, ob meine unbrechbaren Ketten das Feuer ausgehalten haben", murmelte Fred, ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl neben George nieder und massierte sich müde den Nacken.

„Unbrechbare Ketten?" Bill runzelte seine Stirn, während Stefanie sich mit dem Anﬂug eines Grinsens auf den letzten freien Platz neben Tonks niederließ. „Was bitte hast du mit unbrechbaren Ketten gemacht?"

„Na was man eben so mit ihnen macht."

George konnte sich nicht verkneifen, seinen Zwilling aufzuziehen, indem er harmlos fragte: „Habt ihr deshalb so lange gebraucht?"

Aber Lupin war an diesem Tag wirklich nicht in scherzhafter Stimmung und er unterbrach das Geplänkel noch ehe Mrs. Weasley sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, worauf George anspielte. „Es war eine Falle, das wissen wir jetzt. Wie viele hattet ihr?"

„Zwei", antwortete Stefanie ihm und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Karaﬀe ein, die auf dem Tisch stand. „Ihr?"

„Auch. Und Bill hatte die Ehre, gegen Greyback zu kämpfen." George verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Der nette Herr wird das so schnell nicht vergessen. Gut möglich, dass er jetzt etwas gegen dich hat, Bill."

„Also sind sie entkommen?"

„Naja", begann Tonks und ließ ihre Schultern kreisen. „Wir wurden ziemlich von ihnen überrascht, obwohl wir eigentlich mit ihnen gerechnet hatten. Und sie haben die Tapete in Brand gesteckt, noch bevor wir sie ausschalten konnten. Dann mussten wir uns allerdings selber beeilen, noch herauszukommen, bevor es brenzelig wurde."

„Bei uns war es ähnlich", berichtete Bill und fuhr sich über sein glattrasiertes Kinn. „Greyback ist allerdings einfach aus dem Fenster gesprungen und der andere ist ihm gefolgt. Er dürfte sich aber beim Aufprall ziemlich verletzt haben, wobei wir ihn später nicht ﬁnden konnten, als wir nachgesehen haben."

„Unsere Gegner sind ziemlich sicher tot. Einer wurde von einem Kronleuchter erschlagen und ich schätze, dass der andere in seinem eigenen Feuer verbrannt ist", fasste Fred zusammen und ließ sich von seiner Mutter eine Portion Shepherd's Pie reichen.

„Also sind sie in der Sache schlechter ausgestiegen, als wir", sagte Kingsley leise und fuhr mit dem Finger nachdenklich den Rand seines Wasserglases ab.

„Ja, aber sie haben auch nicht gerade ihre besten Leute geschickt", gab Lupin zu bedenken und spielte mit dem Saum seines Zauberumhangs herum, ohne es wirklich zu merken. „Greyback war wohl ihr Anführer und er hatte keine Probleme damit, sie zum Sterben zurückzulassen."

„Er ist nicht für sein Mitgefühl bekannt." Tonks lehnte sich ein wenig weiter vor und stützte sich mit ihren Unterarmen am Tisch auf. „Selber Schuld, wenn man mit ihm gemeinsam auf eine Mission geht."

„Habt ihr jemanden erkannt? Ich hatte keinen der beiden, mit denen wir es zu tun hatten, jemals zuvor gesehen", berichtete Stefanie und nahm ebenfalls einen Teller mit Shepherd's Pie entgegen. Immer noch war sie voller Adrenalin und weit davon entfernt, all das verarbeitet zu haben, das sich ereignet hatte.

„Abgesehen von Greyback – nein." Bill seufzte und eine Falte grub sich in seine Stirn. „Aber es ist eigentlich auch egal – sie haben ihre Mission, was den Orden anbelangt, sicher nicht erfüllt. Aber wir unsere auch nicht. Die Squibs sind tot und wir konnten nichts dagegen tun."

„Woher wussten sie, dass wir kommen würden?"

„Dazu habe ich eine Theorie." Kingsley begann, mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch herumzuklopfen. „Wir wussten es, weil sie einen Antrag im Ministerium gestellt haben. Es war kein Geheimnis, was sie planen und es war auch kein Geheimnis, dass sie sich heute treﬀen würden – das haben sie immerhin selber angekündigt. Wir müssen annehmen, dass ein Spitzel aus dem Ministerium es weitergetragen hat. Dass wir auch kommen würden, konnten sie aber sicher nur vermuten. Außer wir haben auch eine undichte Stelle, was ich jedoch nicht hoﬀen will."

„Vielleicht sollte Steph mal durchgehen und sämtliche Gedanken lesen, um herauszuﬁnden, wer unter einem Imperius steht und mit wem sympathisiert", schlug George vor, woraufhin Stefanie erwiderte: „Es gehört aber nicht zu meinen Angewohnheiten, beliebig Gedanken meiner Mitmenschen zu lesen."

„Nein… auch wenn der Zweck die Mittel vielleicht rechtfertigen würde", sagte Lupin leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber man kann nicht einfach ins Ministerium spazieren. Nicht mehr. Wir müssen uns wohl damit zufrieden geben, zumindest einen Überblick über das Hospital zu haben."

Eine Pause entstand, in der jeder seinen Gedanken nachging, während Stefanie und Fred sich mit ihrem Essen beschäftigten.

Schließlich verabschiedete Kingsley sich und auch Bill brach auf – er war noch mit Fleur verabredet.

George wäre wohl noch länger geblieben, aber Stefanie und Fred hatten es eilig, nach Hause zu kommen, und drängten ihn zum Aufbruch.

„Du wusstest doch, dass es mir gut geht, oder nicht? Ich meine – du hättest doch gemerkt, wenn mir etwas passiert wäre", wandte Fred sich halblaut an George, als sie den Flur entlang zur Haustüre gingen.

George zuckte mit den Achseln, während er aufmerksam beobachtete, wie Stefanies Hand nach der seines Bruders angelte.

„Ja, dass es dir gut geht, wusste ich. Aber nicht, ob Steph nicht doch was passiert ist. Also war ich auch dafür, dass Bill und ich noch einmal zurückgehen. Und nachdem wir keine Spur von euch entdecken konnten und ich wusste, dass dir nichts passiert ist, blieb nur noch, dass ihr euch irgendwo anders herumtreibt."

„Steph war verletzt, ich musste sie erst wieder hinbekommen", erklärte Fred, während er mit seiner freien Hand die Haustüre aufzog.

„Und dann habt ihr euch noch … wie sagt man da…?"

„Memento mori?", versuchte Stefanie ihm auszuhelfen, aber hatte scheinbar nicht ins Schwarze getroﬀen, denn er lachte leise auf, als er das hörte.

„Endlich miteinander geschlafen, wollte ich sagen, aber danke für den Versuch, mir auf die Sprünge zu helfen."


	121. Die Malerin

**120\. Die Malerin**

Stefanie hatte einmal irgendwo aufgeschnappt, dass die ersten zwei Monate einer neuen Beziehung derart von Hormonen überschwemmt waren, dass man gar nicht anders konnte, als glücklich zu sein. Nach diesen, vermutlich durchschnittlich zwei Monaten, lässt dieser Hormonschwall aber wieder nach und wenn in der Zwischenzeit aus der anfänglichen Verliebtheit nicht Liebe geworden war, dann musste man sich wohl von der Beziehung verabschieden.

Sie war sich relativ sicher, dass sie diese theoretische Abhandlung nicht eins zu eins auf ihre eigene Beziehung ummünzen konnte. Sie kannte Fred seit Jahren und hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, hormonüberschwemmt gewesen zu sein, oder ihn durch eine rosarote Brille zu betrachten. Vielleicht war das der Vorteil daran, sich in seinen besten Freund zu verlieben und nicht in jemanden, den man gerade auf der Straße kennengelernt hatte.

Aber die ersten Wochen waren trotzdem etwas Besonderes. Sie hätte am liebsten jede freie Minute mit Fred verbracht und George war nach Kurzem tatsächlich schon so genervt von ihnen, dass der die Flucht ergriﬀ, wann immer sie im selben Raum waren. Zumindest war das Stefanies Auﬀassung von seinem Verhalten. Fred war der Meinung, sein Brüder wäre mehr taktvoll als genervt, aber vermutlich war es eine gesunde Mischung aus beidem.

Natürlich änderten sich mit der Beziehung auch andere Dinge in Stefanies Leben. Sie gab das Sofa (furchtbar ungern, versteht sich) zugunsten des Bettes auf und war viel glücklicher, als früher. Ihr war vorher gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie glücklicher hätte sein können, aber nun wusste sie es. Und sie fragte sich, wie sie es jemals anders ausgehalten hatte. Auf jeden Fall wollte sie nicht mehr zurück zu dem alten Zustand.

Freds Produktivität sank in den ersten Wochen der Beziehung merklich und vermutlich hätte George ihn gefeuert, wäre er nicht sein Zwillingsbruder gewesen. Nicht, dass er sich das anmerken ließ – aber Stefanie wusste es, weil sie versehentlich einen seiner Gedanken aufgeschnappt hatte. Auch das hatte sich geändert – sie wusste nicht, warum, aber wenn sie nicht aufpasste, hörte sie wieder vermehrt Gedanken ihrer Mitmenschen, ohne es zu wollen. Es war nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was auf sie eingeprasselt war, als die Sache mit dem Gedankenlesen angefangen hatte, aber es war auch nicht mehr so, wie in den letzten Monaten, als sie wirklich bewusst in die Köpfe der anderen hatte eindringen wollen müssen, um es auch zu tun.

Sie kam aber recht gut damit zurecht. Es war nun einfach ein bewussteres Verschließen vor den Gedanken der anderen.

Und die Zeit verging viel schneller, als früher.

„Warum stehst du auf? Es ist Sonntag!", fragte Stefanie (etwas entsetzt), als Fred das Bett schon um skandalöse elf Uhr vormittags verließ und begann, sich doch tatsächlich nach Kleidung umzusehen.

„Ich kann nicht den ganzen Sonntag im Bett verbringen", erklärte er, während er ein T-Shirt hochhob, es kurz musterte und dann auf den einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer (seinem stummen Diener) warf, bevor er ein anderes hochhob und entschied, es anzuziehen.

„Letzten Sonntag konntest du das", erinnerte Stefanie ihn und die Erinnerung ließ ein Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen.

„Ja", sagte er dann und nahm seine Hose vom Stuhl, um sie anzuziehen, „aber ich will George nicht alleine lassen. Nicht dreimal hintereinander. Es ist viel Arbeit und auch, wenn er mir den Gefallen gerne tut, kann ich das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen."

Mit der Hand angelte er nach der Muschelkette, die auf dem Nachtkästchen lag und hängte sie um seinen Hals. Stefanie, die wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mit fairen Mitteln zurück ins Bett bekommen würde, und der George leid genug tat, um davon abzusehen, zu unfairen Techniken zu greifen, wechselte das Thema.

„Findest du, dass wir Geheimnisse vor einander haben sollten?"

Der abrupte Themenwechsel schien Fred zu irritieren, denn er hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne, runzelte die Stirn und sah sie misstrauisch an. Oﬀenbar witterte er eine Fall, war sich aber nicht sicher, welche seiner möglichen Antworten sie zuschnappen lassen würde. „Nein, sollten wir nicht", entschied er schließlich zu sagen und bekam ein strahlendes Lächeln zur Antwort.

„Ich auch nicht! Dann könntest du mir endlich verraten, was für ein Zauber auf dieser Kette liegt? Abgesehen von Snapes Schutzzauber, meine ich."

Er öﬀnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und lachte leise. „Du bist unmöglich. Gut, ich sage es dir." Immer noch grinsend ließ er sich wieder auf der Bettkante nieder und umfasste die Muschel mit der Hand – ganz, wie Stefanie es auch immer getan hatte, als sie sie getragen hatte.

„Du hast gesagt, der Zauber würde deiner Beruhigung dienen", erinnerte Stefanie sich laut und er wog seinen Kopf leicht hin und her.

„Ja, das kann man so sagen. Die Muschel wird warm, wenn du in Gefahr bist."

Ungläubig blickte Stefanie ihn an und war für einige Momente nicht in der Lage, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Schließlich brachte sie ein: „Wie funktioniert das bitte?", hervor und er hob die Muschel so hoch, dass sie in ihr Inneres blicken konnte.

Erst, als sie die Haare darin sah, ﬁel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ihr und Alicia nach dem Weihnachtsball aufgefallen waren. Sie hatten damals gedacht, es wäre nur ein romantisches Andenken, aber oﬀenbar war es mehr, als nur das.

„Das bedeutet, dass du mich die ganze Zeit im Blick hattest?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und ließ die Muschel wieder sinken. „Es war anfangs nur eine Spielerei – damals gab es keine Gefahr, der du ausgesetzt sein hättest können. Keine größere als was mit Miles Bletchley anzufangen", verbesserte er sich rasch und warf ihr einen verschmitzten Blick zu. „Leider kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob die Muschel derweil Gefahr für dich angezeigt hat, denn ich hatte sie gerade abgelegt, aber egal. Als es wirklich gefährlich wurde, hast du sie selber getragen."

Stefanie dachte an Umbridge und erkannte: „Deshalb wolltest du die Kette zurück, als du aus Hogwarts abgehauen bist."

„Kann man so sagen. Aber hast du das nicht alles in meinen Gedanken gelesen?"

Sie warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. „Was denkst du von mir? Dass ich mich durch dein Hirn wühle, wie ein Niﬄer auf der Suche nach Gold? Ich habe versucht, nur das Wichtigste zu sehen, das, was du mich sehen lassen wolltest."

Zu ihrer Überraschung verzog Fred sein Gesicht, als hätte er Schmerzen. „Bedeutet das, dass du nichts von der Sache mit Daniel weißt? Ich dachte, ich wäre aus dem Schneider?"

„Daniel? Laska? Was soll mit ihm sein?" Stefanie setzte sich aufrecht im Bett hin und musterte ihn schneidend. Seiner Miene nach musste es etwas wahrhaft Skandalöses sein.

„Ich sage es dir, aber nur, wenn du versprichst, daran zu denken, wie sehr du es genießt, in diesem Bett, und nicht mehr auf dem Sofa zu schlafen", begann er, äußerst vielversprechend und Stefanie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was könnte so schlimm sein, dass ich daran erinnert werden müsste?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Weihnachtsball? Als du das Gefühl hattest, Daniel würde nicht einmal daran denken, dich zu fragen? Nun, das war unsere Schuld."

Fred und George sollten daran Schuld sein? „Du machst mich neugierig", gab sie zu, aber obwohl sie sich denken konnte, worauf es hinauslaufen würde, fühlte sie sich noch nicht so, als würde sie das Bett aufgeben wollen.

„Naja, George und ich… also… nach einem Quidditchtraining kam Daniel zu uns und fragte…. Er sagte er würde gerne mit dir hingehen, aber er wolle sich keinen Korb holen, also wollte er zuerst bei uns wissen, wie hoch die Chancen stehen, dass du Ja sagst. Du warst seine erste Wahl, sobald er vom Ball gehört hat… wir wussten, dass du gerne mit ihm hingegangen wärst…aber …." Er zögerte und beobachtete aufmerksam ihre Reaktion. Sie versuchte, ein Pokerface zu zeigen. Hätte er ihr das damals gesagt, sie hätte ihm den schlimmsten Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, der ihr eingefallen wäre – bester Freund hin oder her. „Wir sagten ihm, dass einer von uns an dir interessiert war und nachdem er dich nur attraktiv fand, aber dich nicht gut genug kannte, um schon unsterblich in dich verliebt zu sein, warst du seitdem für ihn niemand mehr, der ins Beuteschema fällt…."

Das erklärte so einiges. Irgendwie erfüllte es sie mit sehr großer Befriedigung, zu wissen, dass Daniel doch auch sofort an sie gedacht hatte. Es machte sie nicht wütend, dass die Zwillinge daran schuld waren, wie unglücklich sie vor dem Ball gewesen war. Eigentlich war es sogar ziemlich süß von Fred…

„Kannst du bitte mal was sagen?", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie schreckte ein wenig hoch.

„Äh… ich war damals wirklich fertig deswegen. Und es stört mich, dass du dann nicht einmal mit mir auf dem Ball warst", gab sie zu, brachte es aber nicht fertig, ihn wütend anzusehen.

„Du wolltest nicht", erinnerte er sie wieder. „Und wir hatten einen Tanz."

„Wow." Sarkastisch angehaucht sah sie ihn an. „Einen Tanz. Und am Ende des Tages ist jeder von uns bei einem anderen gelandet. Miles und Vivienne. Wenn ich mir denke, dass wir dort zusammen hätten sein können…"

„Ja, nicht meine Schuld." Er wirkte froh, die Beichte hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Stefanie ließ sich auf keine weitere Diskussion, wessen Schuld es denn gewesen wäre, ein, sondern ließ ihn in die Werkstatt gehen und blieb alleine zurück. Eigentlich war es ihr ganz recht, dass er sich dazu überredet hatte, zu arbeiten, anstatt den Tag mit ihr zu verbringen, denn sie hatte selber Pläne für diesen Tag. Recht geheime Pläne.

Sie hatte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit überlegt, was um alles in der Welt sie jemandem schenken sollte, der sich alles, was er haben wollte oder brauchte, selber kaufte. Dass sie jetzt mit Fred zusammen war, machte das Ganze nicht einfacher. Immerhin sollte es das perfekte Geschenk werden.

Nach längerem Nachdenken war sie schließlich auf eine Idee gestoßen, die zumindest nichts war, womit die beiden unbedingt rechneten. Es war sicher nicht das perfekte Geschenk, aber sie würde das schon irgendwie ausgleichen... indem sie sich auszog, zum Beispiel. Nicht vor George natürlich. Der würde sich mit ihrem Geschenk abﬁnden müssen wie es war.

Die Umsetzung schien sich nun allerdings als sehr viel schwieriger herauszustellen, als sie es geplant hatte. Sie hatte entschieden, zwei Portraits anfertigen zu lassen, von jedem Zwilling eines. Nur sollte es eine Überraschung sein und das bedeutete, dass die beiden nicht wissen durften, dass sie gemalt wurden. Also hatte sie jemanden ﬁnden müssen, der aus dem Gedächtnis malen konnte. Sie war eine Weile recht verzweifelt gewesen, bis sie schließlich zufällig mit einem Arbeitskollegen darüber gesprochen hatte. Augustus Pye, ebenfalls ein Lernheiler im Hospital, hatte behauptet, seine Cousine wäre sehr talentiert darin und ihr auch netterweise ihre Adresse aufgeschrieben.

Stefanie nahm das Pergament aus ihrer Tasche, die unter jenem Stuhl ruhte, auf den Fred seine getragenen, aber noch nicht waschreifen Kleidungsstücke beförderte, und warf einen Blick darauf.

Unter der Adresse stand der Name Audrey Holbein.

Sie kannte die Straße nicht und hielt es für einfacher, direkt dorthin zu apparieren. Zumindest vor das Haus. Also zog sie sich an und verließ die Winkelgasse unter dem Vorwand, etwas besorgen zu müssen. Es war recht kühl für Ende November, aber obwohl ihr Wintermantel nicht der neuesten Saison entstammte, war er noch gut genug in Schuss, um sie ausreichend zu wärmen.

Es wäre wirklich nicht höﬂich, einfach vor der Haustüre zu landen, aber sie sah keinen anderen Weg. Also konzentrierte sie sich darauf und disapparierte.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öﬀnete, stand sie vor einem Wohnhaus. Oﬀenbar lebte Audrey Holbein in einer kleinen Wohnung in der Londoner Innenstadt.

Stefanie trat an die Haustüre und dann in ein etwas älter aussehendes Treppenhaus. Sie wusste nicht, in welchem Stock Audreys Wohnung lag, weswegen sie sich erst einmal alle Türen im Erdgeschoß ansah. Danach war es leichter, sie ging Stockwerk um Stockwerk hinauf und las die Namensschilder an den Türen. Im dritten wurde sie fündig.

Es gab eine kleine Klingel an der Türe und schon kurze Zeit nachdem sie geklingelt hatte, wurde das Guckloch von innen geöﬀnet und ein Auge erschien. Dann öﬀnete sich die Tür einen Spaltbreit, aber Stefanie sah eine Kette, die es unmöglich machte, sie weiter zu öﬀnen.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Audrey und erschien im Türspalt. Sie war in etwa so groß wie Stefanie, ein wenig größer vielleicht. Sie war schlank, hatte prächtige, goldene Locken, die allerdings nicht so lang waren, wie Stefanies Haar, und große, braune Augen. Trotz ihres Haares wirkte sie kein bisschen prinzessinnenhaft, sondern eher unfreundlich.

„Mein Name ist Stefanie Galen… ich… Augusts Pye, hat mir gesagt, dass Sie mir vielleicht helfen können."

„Augustus?" Überraschung zeigte sich im Blick der Hexe. „Sie arbeiten im St.-Mungo?", fragte sie sofort und wollte so wahrscheinlich auch gleich klären, ob sie ein Muggel war, oder nicht.

„Ja, ich mache dort meine Ausbildung zur Heilerin."

„Und inwieweit könnte ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Audrey und sah sie misstrauisch an. Oﬀenbar hatte sie auch nicht vor, sie zur Tür hineinzulassen, immerhin könnte sie auch eine verkleidete Todesserin sein, man wusste ja nie.

„Nun, er meinte, Sie wären eine begabte Malerin und ich suche jemanden, der ein Portrait für mich anfertigen würde."

„Ach", machte Audrey, dann nahm sie die Kette weg und trat hinaus ins Treppenhaus. Sie trug keinen Zauberumhang, sondern ein ziemlich buntes Strickkleid (als hätte jemand für jede Reihe eine neue Farbe genommen... es war Geschmackssache) und hatte keine Schuhe an. Dafür trug sie Wollstrümpfe in einem auﬀälligen Pink. „Er hat mich weiterempfohlen?"

„Naja, ich hab gefragt, ob er jemanden kennt…", erklärte Stefanie langsam und Audrey nickte.

„Na gut. Von Ihnen? Bis wann? Und tut mir jetzt schon Leid, wenn es Ihnen zu teuer ist, aber irgendwie muss ich mich auch über Wasser halten.." Sie fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. „Ich kann nicht mal davon leben, sonst hätte ich ein Atelier. Stattdessen muss ich nebenbei im Ministerium arbeiten."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Das hasse ich… aber wo waren wir gerade?"

„Äh, nicht von mir. Von Freunden von mir. Und das Problem ist, dass die beiden nicht wissen sollen, dass sie gemalt werden, immerhin soll es eine Überraschung werden."

Belustigt grinste Audrey. „Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Ich kann ihnen doch wohl kaum sagen, sie sollen mal ruhig stehen, weil ich sie für private Zwecke male?"

„Naja…nein… aber ich dachte es wäre möglich, dass Sie sie malen, ohne, dass Sie vor ihnen stehen…Augustus meinte, Sie könnten gut aus dem Gedächtnis malen", fügte sie schnell hinzu, um der Frau ein wenig zu schmeicheln.

„Hat er?" Ihre Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf. „Na gut, dann muss ich sie mir aber vorher mal genau ansehen…wenn das wenigstens geht."

„Klar. Kommen Sie einfach mit mir mit nach Hause. Ich werde sagen, Sie wären eine Freundin von mir…oder Sie kommen unter Tags mal in den Laden… falls Sie da nicht arbeiten."

Sie schnalzte. „Also lieber das Erste. Und wann? Jetzt gleich?"

Ein wenig überrascht nickte Stefanie. „Klar, wenn Sie jetzt Zeit haben…"

„Gut, aber dann nennen Sie mich Audrey, und ich Sie Stefanie… sonst wird Ihnen…dir…das niemand abkaufen…" Sie grinste, aber das Grinsen gefror plötzlich. Wütend funkelte sie auf etwas hinter Stefanie.

„Nicht der", zischte sie dann und neugierig drehte Stefanie sich um.

Und erstarrte ebenfalls. „DU?!", entfuhr ihr und Percy schien ebenfalls sehr überrascht zu sein, sie zu sehen.

„Stefanie? …Und Audrey…" Jetzt trat auch in sein Gesicht Ärger. Oﬀenbar mochten die beiden sich nicht.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Stefanie ihn und hörte, wie ihre Stimme vor Wut bebte. Wie konnte dieses Idiot es wagen, ihr unter die Augen zu treten?! Sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass er Mrs. Weasleys Weihnachtspulli zurückgeschickt hatte!

„Ich wohne hier", erwiderte er kühl. „Und du?"

„Sie ist eine Freundin von mir und es geht dich nebenbei überhaupt nichts an, Weasley", zischte Audrey und er sah sie mit merkwürdigem Blick an.

„Eine Freundin? Seit wann hast du Freunde?"

„Oh, im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich eine ganze Menge Freunde und, etwas, das uns noch unterscheidet, ich wende meiner Familie nicht den Rücken zu, um mit dem Minister zu liebäugeln. Bei mir geht Familie über Karriere!"

Das war jetzt allerdings interessant. Audrey wusste oﬀenbar eine ganze Menge über Percy. Dabei hätte Stefanie nicht gedacht, er würde mit der Geschichte mit seiner Familie hausieren gehen und sie gleich seiner Nachbarin erzählen.

Percy schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er jetzt antworten sollte, denn er schwieg.

„Und jetzt verschwinde! Und in Zukunft wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn wir unsere Konversationen auf ein Minimum beschränken könnten, denn, ich weiß nicht, ob dir das schon aufgefallen ist, aber in deiner Nähe ist die Luft so verpestet, dass man sich voll und ganz aufs Atmen konzentrieren muss!"

Er schnaubte und ohne noch etwas zu sagen, ging er schnellen Schrittes weiter die Treppe hinauf, in ein höheres Stockwerk.

Audrey machte hinter seinem Rücken eine sehr rüde Geste und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich verabscheue den Kerl. Er ist ätzend." Dann stutzte sie. „Woher kennst du ihn eigentlich?"

„Ich?" Stefanie drehte sich um und sah dorthin, wo er verschwunden war, ehe sie sich wieder nach vorne wandte. „Er ist der Bruder meiner besten Freunde. So gute Freunde, dass ich sogar bei ihnen wohne. Und sie sollst du übrigens auch malen. Aber eines interessiert mich jetzt. Nämlich woher du weißt, dass er seiner Familie sozusagen den Rücken gekehrt hat. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass er das so oﬀen herumerzählt."

„Naja…" Audrey kniﬀ missbilligend den Mund zusammen. „Als er hier eingezogen ist, und ich gemerkt hab, dass er ein Zauberer ist, war ich zuerst natürlich ziemlich begeistert. Er kam mir auch nett vor, aber als ich einmal erwähnt habe, dass seine Familie bestimmt stolz auf ihn sein muss – immerhin ist er Juniorassistent des Ministers…und jetzt des neuen Ministers… – da hat er mir seine Version der Geschichte erzählt. Dass seine Familie sich auf die falschen Leute verlässt, Dumbledore und Harry Potter, und nicht hinterm Ministerium steht und er deswegen nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben will. Dachte wohl, ich würde das gutheißen, aber ich steh auch hinter Dumbledore und würd lieber nicht im Ministerium arbeiten müssen…auf jeden Fall wars seitdem aus mit der Freundschaft."

Seufzend öﬀnete sie ihre Haustüre. „Ich zieh mir mal Schuhe an…"

Stefanie nickte und wartete draußen. Audrey hatte etwas erwähnt, dass sie schon ganz verdrängt hatte: Nach all den Irrtümern hatte Fudge sein Amt natürlich niederlegen müssen. Neuer Minister war der ehemalige Leiter der Aurorenzentrale: ein Mann namens Scrimgeour.

Es war merkwürdig, dass Percy immer noch nicht zu seiner Familie stand, obwohl sich herausgestellt hatte, dass sie Recht gehabt hatten, aber vermutlich war er zu stolz, um das einzugestehen.

„So, da bin ich." Audrey erschien wieder in der Türe und sperrte sie hinter sich ab. Sie hatte sich einen gewöhnungsbedürftigen Kurzmantel übergezogen, der aussah, als wäre er aus einer Patchworkdecke genäht worden und trug nun Stiefeletten. Obwohl man durchaus noch ohne Mütze draußen sein konnte (wie Stefanie beispielsweise) hatte sie sich außerdem eine rote Pudelmütze aufgesetzt, die irgendwie seltsam mit ihren pinken Wollstrümpfen harmonierte. Neben ihr kam Stefanie sich in ihren abgetragenen Sachen noch gut angezogen vor.

„Wo arbeitest du im Ministerium?", erkundigte Stefanie sich, während sie die Treppen herunter gingen.

Audrey schnitt eine Grimasse.

„In der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen im Komitee für muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen."

„Ah… also…wenn jetzt zum Beispiel ein Haus bei einem magischen Unfall explodiert, dann erﬁndest du eine Entschuldigung?", fragte Stefanie neugierig nach und öﬀnete die Haustüre.

„Jaaaah…Gasexplosion, würde ich dann sagen. Aber es ist ein fader Job, nicht das, was ich machen will. Bürojobs sind nichts für mich. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich nur vom Malen leben…"

„Naja… ich glaube nicht, dass viele Zauberer den Job machen könnten…muss man sich da nicht mit Muggeln auskennen?"

„Doch, wär ganz praktisch. Aber meine Mum war ein Muggel, also ist das kein Problem." Sie schloss seufzend die Türe und sah Stefanie dann auﬀordernd an.

„Wo solls hingehen?"

„Winkelgasse, aber wir können Seit-an-Seite Apparieren, wenn du willst", bot sie ihr an und Audrey schnaubte.

„In die Winkelgasse schaﬀ ich es gerade noch, aber okay."

Und sie nahm ihren Arm und Stefanie konzentrierte sich auf den Laden der Zwillinge.

Sekunden später standen sie davor, direkt vor dem ‚Geschlossen'-Schild.

„Woooow", machte Audrey und trat einen Schritt zurück, um das ganze Schaufenster sehen zu können. „Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, war der noch nicht da…"

„Ja, ist erst seit ein paar Monaten hier… aber er läuft sehr gut."

„Das glaub ich dir." Bewundernd blickte sie auf die Auslage und lachte auf, als sie den Werbegag las, der Stefanie so wütend gemacht hatte. „Du-scheißt-nie-mehr…wie genial ist das denn bitte?!"

„Jaaah…" (wenig begeistert), „so sind sie…" Stefanie öﬀnete die Türe und führte Audrey herein. Auf den ersten Blick konnte sie niemanden sehen, weswegen sie mit Audrey zur Werkstatt ging und vorsichtig die Türe aufzog. Sie konnte nur Fred darin sehen, der gerade über etwas gebeugt saß, das seltsam wie eine Libelle aussah. Er blickte auf, als er das Geräusch hörte und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Hi, Steph", begrüßte er sie und stand auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Stefanie trat in den Raum, wodurch er freie Sicht auf Audrey erlangte. „Oh, hallo", fügte er hinzu, als er die Fremde sah.

„Hi, das ist Audrey, eine Freundin von mir."

„Freut mich." Audrey ging zu ihm und schüttelte seine Hand. „Sie sehen Ihrem Bruder wirklich ähnlich…"

„George? Äh….ja, wir sind Zwillinge." Ein wenig verwirrt zog er seine Hand zurück und legte sie um Stefanies Taille. Diese lachte.

„Nicht George, sie meint Percy."

„Percy?" Nun wirkte er wirklich verwirrt. „Wie, Percy?"

„Ich bin seine Nachbarin", erklärte Audrey freundlich, ehe sie mit bösem Blick hinzufügte: „Leider. Er ist ein…."

„..riesiger Haufen stinkender Rattenmist?", half Fred ihr weiter und sie grinste.

„Gut getroﬀen."

„Woher kennt ihr euch denn? Aus dem Krankenhaus?", erkundigte er sich, weil er oﬀenbar nicht über Percy reden wollte. Außerdem schien es ihn ein wenig zu verwirren, dass Stefanie eine Freundin besaß, von der er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

„Sowas ähnliches", antwortete Stefanie und er fragte nicht weiter.

„Soll ich euch ein bisschen rumführen?", fragte er stattdessen und deutete auf die Türe zum Laden.

„Klar…wo ist George?"

„George?" Er blieb stehen und grinste. „Hat ein Date... Gipfel der Welt."

Er führte sie aus dem Raum in den kleinen Raum, der durch einen Vorhang von den Verkaufsräumen abgetrennt war. Dieser Vorraum war inzwischen gefüllt mit Schutzhüten, Schutzumhängen und einem Regal voller Dinge, die im Laufe der Zeit dazu gekommen waren. Die Zwillinge hatten vor einiger Zeit umgeräumt und diesen Raum als oﬃziellen Verkaufsplatz für Gegenstände zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auserkoren. Das Geschäft lief blendend.

Audrey war noch nie im Laden gewesen und kannte nichts von den angebotenen Dingen. Sie deutete auf das Instand-Finsternispulver und las den Namen mit einem fragenden Stirnrunzeln laut vor.

„Ach, einer unserer Verkaufsschlager...Dieses Zeug ist sogenanntes Instant-Finsternispulver. Wirf es auf den Boden und ein schwarzer Rauch wird dich unbemerkt entkommen lassen. Importieren wir aus Peru, auch, wenn es teuer ist. Aber wenn du dich für solche Ablenkungsmannöver interessierst, dann solltest du dir das ansehen." Er deutete auf etwas, das aussah wie eine schwarze Hupe mit Beinen, die so wirkte, als würde sie gerne weglaufen.

„Wir nenne es den Bluﬀknaller. Lass ihn unauﬀällig fallen und er macht nen Heidenlärm. Hübsches Ablenkungsmannöver, aber hier drin will ichs nicht demonstrieren…"

„Wow… und das macht ihr alles selber?" Beeindruckt nichte Audrey. „Ziemlich cool."

„Ja, man verdient sich seinen Lebensunterhalt." Und weil er wieder eine Weste aus Drachenhaut trug, schmunzelte Stefanie.

„Bleiben Sie zum Essen, Audrey?", erkundigte Fred sich, nachdem er Audrey noch ein paar der Klassiker, wie Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien gezeigt und versucht hatte, sie für einen Liebestrank zu begeistern. „Bleibe ich zum Essen?", wandte Audrey sich an Stefanie und der blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu sagen: „Sicher, was denn sonst?"

Während dem Essen sprachen sie dann aber doch über Percy. Fred war neugierig, er wollte wissen, wie es seinem Bruder ging, was er machte, ob er sich verändert hatte und auch, wie er es geschaﬀt hatte, Audrey gegen ihn aufzubringen. Audrey stand ihm geduldig Rede und Antwort und ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Als sie sich später verabschiedete, sagte sie: „Sein Bild kannst du in einer Woche holen. Ich hab ihn mir genau angesehen, das ist machbar, ohne, dass ich ihn noch einmal sehe. Seinen Bruder muss ich mir aber noch mal ansehen…" Und ehe Stefanie etwas sagen konnte, sagte sie: „Ich weiß, sie sind Zwillinge, aber es geht auch um ihre Charaktere…obwohl man das nach einem Abend nicht genau sagen kann, aber normalerweise schaﬀ ich es immer das gut hinzubekommen."

Stefanie nickte. „Okay, danke."

„Sie ist nett", stellte Fred fest, als sie wenig später wieder zu ihm hinauf kam.

„Mhmhm", machte Stefanie zustimmend und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder.

„Und sie muss neben Percy wohnen." Er lachte. „Die Arme."

„Ja, die haben sich ziemlich angeschnauzt", erinnerte Stefanie sich und kuschelte sich gegen seine Brust.

Unten war eine Tür zu hören.

„Das muss George sein", sagte Fred und lauschte kurz den Schritten. „Ich hoﬀe, er hat schon gegessen, sonst siehts schlecht aus."

Nur wenig später trat George zu ihnen ins Obergeschoß. Er sah ziemlich zufrieden aus.

„Du ahnst nicht, wen ich gerade kennengelernt habe, der jemanden kennt, den wir leider auch kennen", begrüßte Fred ihn und Stefanie ließ die beiden alleine, damit sie sich in aller Ruhe über Percy auslassen konnten.


	122. Gespräch unter Freunden

121\. Gespräch unter Freunden

Stefanie machte sich schon am nächsten Sonntag auf, um Audrey einen Besuch abzustatten und das Bild abzuholen. Sie war schon gespannt auf das Ergebnis und noch mehr auf den Preis. Sie wusste, dass es teuer werden würde und hatte schon einmal vorsorglich ihr Erspartes eingepackt.

Audrey öﬀnete schon Sekunden, nachdem Stefanie den Klingelknopf hineingedrückt hatte. Sie hörte zuerst das Geräusch, der heruntergenommenen Kette, bevor die Türe aufschwang und die junge Frau darin erschien.

„Hi, komm rein."

Die Wohnung war nur wenig kleiner, als die der Zwillinge, aber sie kam Stefanie um einiges beengter vor. Das Schlaf- und Badezimmer sah sie nicht, dafür aber die Küche, die gleichzeitig das Esszimmer war und die in den letzten Raum führte, der Audrey wohl als Atelier diente. Es war der hellste Raum, aber bis auf die Wand mit den Fenstern hatte die Künstlerin sich des vorhandenen Platzes auf beeindruckende Art bemächtigt. Vielleicht lag es an den sechs Staﬀeleien, die in der Raummitte verteilt waren und an denen sie gleichzeitig an mehreren Bildern zu arbeiten schien, vielleicht aber auch an den Regalen an der Wand, die voll mit Malzubehör sein dürften (Stefanie kannte sich in diesem Bereich nicht sonderlich gut aus – vielleicht waren es ganz andere Sachen).

„Also, hier ist es."

Das hätte Audrey Stefanie nicht zu sagen brauchen – das Portrait war das Erste gewesen, das ihr ins Auge gestochen war, als sie den Raum betreten hatte. Sie trat ein wenig näher an die Staﬀelei heran, die der Türe am nächsten stand (wohl, weil Audrey zuletzt daran gearbeitet hatte) und verschränkte die Arme, während sie es musterte. Audrey hatte ihn mit einem Bluﬀknaller gezeichnet, was Stefanie irgendwie lustig fand.

„Er sieht mehr aus, wie er, als sein echtes Ich", stellte sie schließlich fest, nachdem sie ihn eine Weile betrachtet hatte und sie konnte nicht anders, als Audrey einen leicht verwirrten Blick zuzuwerfen. Natürlich bewegte das Bild sich, Fred spielte mit dem Bluﬀknaller und verhielt sich grundsätzlich genauso, wie er es bei Audreys Besuch auch getan hatte, aber es irritierte Stefanie, dass sie das Bild ansah und nicht einmal auf die Idee kommen würde, ihn mit George zu verwechseln.

„Ja", sagte Audrey und nickte. „Ich dachte, ich bringe ein paar Unterschiede deutlicher heraus, damit man ihn wirklich erkennt und nicht mit George verwechselt."

Diesen hatte Audrey am Montag kennengelernt, als sie in den Laden gekommen war, weil sie vorgegeben hatte, etwas dort vergessen zu haben. George hatte heftig mit ihr geﬂirtet und vermutlich war es nur Stefanies vorangegangene Warnung zur Kurzweiligkeit seiner Zuwendungen zu verdanken, dass Audrey nicht darauf eingegangen war.

„Wenn das so ist, kann ich mich wohl schon einmal darauf einstellen, dass Georges Portrait sehr viel ﬂirten wird?", fragte sie, während sie sich ein wenig vorbeugte, um einen noch genaueren Blick auf die Pinselführung zu werfen. Nicht, dass sie eine Ahnung davon hätte, aber es interessierte trotzdem irgendwie.

Audrey lachte inzwischen leise und trat neben sie, um das Bild von der Staﬀelei zu nehmen und einzupacken. „Ach, ein wenig vielleicht. Aber wenn er sich verändert, tut es das Bild vielleicht auch. Man weiß ja nie."

Stefanie folgte ihr zurück in den anderen Raum und beobachtete, wie Audrey das Bild neben die Haustüre stellte. „Willst du noch etwas essen? Ich habe gerade etwas im Ofen und es reicht für zwei."

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Zwillinge sicher nichts gekocht hatten, ließ Stefanie sich so ein Angebot nicht entgehen und während sie darauf wartete, dass Audrey dem Essen den letzten Schliﬀ gegeben hatte, wanderte sie ein wenig durch den Raum und begutachtete die Wohnung.

Audrey schien eine recht ordnungsliebende Person zu sein, denn obwohl sie wirklich viel Zeug hatte, wirkte alles so, als wäre es genau dort, wo es hingehörte. Bücher schienen neben dem Malen zu ihrer liebsten Zeitbeschäftigung zu gehören, denn sie hatte ein riesiges Bücherregal voller Romane. Auch Stefanie verbrachte viel Zeit mit Büchern, aber besaß praktisch keinen Roman, sondern nur Sachbücher. Die meisten der Bücher waren bekannte Muggelklassiker, deren Namen sogar Stefanie etwas sagten. Ihr ﬁel wieder ein, dass Audreys Mutter ein Muggel war, was diesen Umstand wohl erklärte.

Auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch standen eine Reihe von Parfümﬂakons und kleine Zaubertrankﬂäschchen. Eines davon stach Stefanie ins Auge, weil sie es selber besaß und sie hob es hoch, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Kontrazeption", sagte Audrey, die es gesehen hatte und als Stefanie zu ihr blickte, sah sie, dass sie die Augen verdrehte. „Man weiß ja nie, wann man es braucht."

„Nein…", murmelte Stefanie und stellte die Flasche zurück. Der Zaubertrank, der immer leicht nach Erdbeeren schmeckte, war das einzige magische Verhütungsmittel, das ihr bekannt war. Er funktionierte wohl ähnlich, wie die Pille danach – etwas, was die Verhütung extrem lästig machte. Man musste immer daran denken und wenn man es einmal vergaß, konnte man schon mit dem Rechnen anfangen. Oﬀensichtlich war die magische Gesellschaft noch nicht ganz im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert angekommen und ging davon aus, dass jeder, der in einer dauerhaften Beziehung war, auch sofort Kinder wollte. Der Trank schien nur für Frauen gedacht zu sein, die sporadisch von ihm Gebrauch machen mussten.

„Ich mag ihn nicht", sagte sie leise und seufzte. „Wegen der Nebenwirkungen. Es kommt mir nicht gesund vor."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und Audrey schmunzelte. „Dazu kann ich nichts sagen, ich nehme ihn nicht regelmäßig. Was für Nebenwirkungen hast du? Das ist bei jedem anders."

„Ich bekomme meine Tage nur noch sehr unregelmäßig."

„Ach, das geht doch schlimmer. Aber eine Freundin von mir, die auch in einer Beziehung ist und ihn mehrmals die Woche nimmt, hatte ihre Tage mal ein halbes Jahr lang nicht mehr. Also ein paar Wochen Verspätung sind nichts. Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf."

Stefanie wollte es nicht tun. Sie konnte im Nachhinein auch nicht wirklich sagen, wie es passiert war, oder warum genau in diesem Moment, aber für die nächsten Sekunden gewann sie Einblick in Audreys Gedankenwelt und sah eine kurze Erinnerung, die das Gespräch bei ihr ausgelöst haben musste.

Audrey, die eben dieses Fläschchen entkorkte und einen Schluck nahm. Ein Blick über ihre Schulter zeigte Percy (unbekleidet – ein Anblick, auf den Stefanie wirklich gerne verzichtet hätte) in eben diesem Raum. _Mein Gott, denk nicht mehr daran!_

Audrey schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf, wohl, um die Erinnerung loszuwerden und Stefanie musste sich ebenfalls schütteln, um dasselbe zu bewirken. Sie brauchte ein paar Momente, um sich zu sammeln und so zu tun, als hätte sie das gerade nicht gesehen, während es in ihren eigenen Gedanken brodelte.

Es war ihr gleich seltsam vorgekommen, dass Audrey und Percy einen solchen Hass aufeinander zu haben schienen. Es war einfach nicht gerechtfertigt, jemanden zu verabscheuen, nur, weil er seiner Familie gegenüber ein Idiot war. Nur, weil er zum Ministerium hielt und nicht zu Dumbledore. Ein normaler Mensch würde diese Person einfach kühl behandeln und sich auf die nötigen Höﬂichkeiten beschränken. Audrey jedoch war Percy derart angefahren, dass eine vorangeganegen und vor allem schiefgegangene Romanze die einzige Erklärung für ihr Verhalten sein konnte. Ob es daran gescheitert war, dass sie Percy und sein Verhältnis zu seiner Familie besser kennengelernt hatte (vielleicht, als sie gefragt hatte, wann sie denn seine Eltern treﬀen würde?), wusste Stefanie nicht, aber so neugierig sie auch sein mochte – sie widerstand dem Drang und drang nicht nocheinmal in Audreys Kopf ein. Stattdessen setzte sie ein Lächeln auf.

„Nein, ich mache mir keinen Kopf darüber."

Während sie aßen, unterhielten sie sich über Audreys Arbeit, dann über Stefanies Ausbildung und dann über die Schule. So fand Stefanie heraus, dass Audreys Vater als Britischer Diplomat in den USA lebte und sie deswegen in Ilvermorny gewesen war. Das erklärte auch, warum sie Percy zuvor nicht gekannt hatte.

„Warum bist du hierher gekommen? Du hättest doch auch in den USA bleiben können?", fragte Stefanie sie und Audrey zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ach, weißt du, ich wollte eben unabhängig sein. Und damit meine ich auch, dass ich den Blicken meiner Eltern endlich entﬂiehen wollte. Ich wollte das Gefühl haben, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und nicht mehr von ihnen unterstützt zu werden. Mein Vater hat sehr viele Kontakte und einen gewissen Einﬂuss. In den USA konnte ich doch tatsächlich von meinen Bildern leben, aber ich hatte immer ein wenig das Gefühl, dass die Kunden es ihm zum Gefallen tun könnten. Einﬂussreiche Leute, die sich von mir zeichnen lassen wollten… ich wollte wohl überprüfen, ob es an mir, oder an ihm liegt. Also bin ich hierher gezogen und wie man sieht, muss ich im Ministerium jobben, um mich über Wasser halten zu können." Sie grinste freudlos. „Tja, da habe ich wohl meine Antwort."

„Vielleicht hast du dir in den Staaten leichter getan, anzufangen, weil dein Vater nachgeholfen hat, aber an deinem Talent ändert das doch nichts", versuchte Stefanie sie ein wenig aufzubauen. „Sobald du hier etabliert bist, wirst du sicher genauso erfolgreich sein."

Außerdem, aber das sprach sie nicht laut aus, standen ihnen vermutlich Zeiten bevor, in denen viele Leute das Bedürfnis nach einem Protrait ihrer Liebsten haben könnten, damit sie, für den Fall der Fälle, zumindest noch eine Erinnerung an sie hätten.

Als sie Audreys Wohnung verließ und die Treppe hinunterstieg, dachte sie daran, wo sie das Bild am besten vor ihm verstecken sollte und ob es wohl am klügsten wäre, es in ihrem magischen Beutel zu lassen, wo es sich auch gerade befand und war so abgelenkt, dass sie Percy ganz übersah. Zumindest, bis sie in ihn hineinlief.

„Percy!", entfuhr ihr und sie trat hastig einen Schritt zurück, um ja nicht durch Körperkontakt verseucht zu werden. Erst, als sie zu ihm aufblickte und die Augenringe und müden Züge bemerkte, tat er ihr leid und sie versuchte, zu lächeln.

„So ein Zufall, dass wir uns hier dauernd über den Weg laufen..."

Percy schien es recht unangenehm zu sein, ihr wieder begegnet zu sein, denn sein Mund hatte einen harten Zug angenommen, den er früher immer zur Schau getragen hatte, wenn Fred und George ihn aufgezogen hatte.

„Ja, was für ein Zufall", sagte er trotzdem und wollte sich an ihr vorbeischieben.

Eigentlich gab es einen Grund dazu – wirklich keinen, denn sie mochte ihn nicht einmal – aber ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie ihn am Handgelenk umfasst und hielt ihn zurück. „Warte", hörte sie sich sagen und ﬁng seinen verwunderten Blick auf. „Äh, willst du nicht… ich weiß nicht… reden?"

Sein Blick nahm nicht an Verwunderung ab. „Reden?", wiederholte er ungläubig, als hätte er das Wort zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gehört.

„Na, ich meine ja nur… interessiert es dich denn gar nicht, wie es deiner Familie geht? Was sie so machen? Ich weiß, du redest nicht mehr mit ihnen und sie nicht mehr mit dir, aber willst du denn gar nichts wissen?"

Sie ließ Percy los und er sah sie einfach nur an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie brauchte eine Weile, um zu verstehen, dass es eine Auﬀorderung zum Sprechen war.

„Oh, ich soll hier mit dir reden? Ich dachte, wir gehen vielleicht in ein Kaﬀeehaus, aber gut..." Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie mit ihrer Aufzählung begann: „Also, Ginny hat jetzt einen Freund, ich glaube, er heißt Dean und ist in Rons Jahrgang. Ron ist… mit ihm ist nichts passiert. Er ist immer noch derselbe wie früher. Bill ist jetzt wieder in England, er hat sich für einen Bürojob beworben weil er…" … für den Orden besser arbeiten kann, wenn er vor Ort ist. Aber das sagte sie nicht. Stattdessen sagte sie: „… sich vorletztes Jahr, als er bei der ﬁnalen Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers in Hogwarts war, ein Auge auf Fleur – du erinnerst dich vielleicht? Sie war der Champion der französischen Schule – geworfen hat. Sie sind jetzt verlobt und heiraten kommenden Sommer in Frankreich. Charlie ist immer noch in Rumänien und Fred und George haben die Schule letztes Jahr geschmissen und einen Laden in der Winkelgasse eröﬀnet. Dass du ihn noch nicht gesehen hast, weiß ich, aber du hast sicher davon gehört? Er ist toll, man muss ihn gesehen haben! Sie haben zum Beispiel Süßigkeiten, von denen dir schlecht wird, damit du die Schule schwänzen kannst, oder ..." Ihr wurde klar, dass Percy sicher niemand war, der die Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien zu würdigen wissen würde, weswegen sie sich räusperte und ihre Ausführung unterbrach. „Sie haben tolle Sachen. Deinen Eltern geht es wohl auch gut, aber deine Mutter vermisst dich sehr und fängt an zu weinen, wenn von dir die Rede ist."

Damit schloss Stefanie ihre Ausführung über seine Familie und sah ihn auﬀordernd an. Sie erwartete nicht wirklich, dass er ihr jetzt etwas von seinem Leben erzählen würde, aber zumindest hoﬀte sie, dass er irgendwie zeigen würde, dass es ihm etwas bedeutet hatte.

 _‚Fred und George haben die Schule geschmissen? Diese Idioten¡_ , drang es deutlich in Stefanies Kopf und während sie ihren Geist hastig vor Percys Gedanken verschloss, musste sie grinsen.

„Fred und George haben keinen Fehler gemacht, als sie die Schule vorzeitig verlassen haben. Sie brauchen keine UTZ. Du würdest staunen, wie viel Geld sie verdienen! Ernsthaft, sie schwimmen darin!", setzte sie zur Verteidigung ihrer besten Freunde an, als hätte Percy den Gedanken ausgesprochen. „Das einzige, was an ihrem Job momentan nervt, ist dass er sie so vereinnahmt. Sie sollten wirklich noch eine Aushilfe anstellen..."

„Daraus, dass du so genau über ihre Verhältnisse Bescheid weißt, schließe ich, dass du sie nach wie vor häuﬁg siehst?" Diese Frage schien die Einzige zu sein, die Percy laut auszusprechen bereit zu sein schien. Zumindest hoﬀte Stefanie, dass er in Wahrheit traurig über den Bruch zu seiner Familie war und viele Fragen hatte, die er nicht zu stellen wagte, um sich ihr gegenüber nicht zu oﬀenbaren. Er musste immerhin damit rechnen, dass sie alles an seine Brüder weitertragen würde.

„Ich lebe bei ihnen. Fred und ich sind zusammen." Irgendwie war es lustig, dass Percy nach George der erste der Weasleys war, der davon erfuhr. Fred schien nämlich keine sonderliche Motivation zu verspüren, es seiner Mutter zu sagen. Es waren schon zwei Ordenstreﬀen, bei denen er ihr begegnet war, gekommen und gegangen, ohne, dass er es auch nur erwähnt hatte. Stefanie hatte nicht vor, ihm das abzunehmen, verstand es aber nicht.

„Wirklich?" Er klang ehrlich überrascht. Irgendwie kränkte Stefanie das.

„Warum so ungläubig? Glaubst du nicht, dass Fred sich für mich interessieren könnte?", fragte sie nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um ihn forsch anzusehen.

„Nein, das ist klar", erwiderte Percy hastig und räusperte sich. „Ich wäre nur nie auf die Idee gekommen, irgendjemand könnte Gefallen an ihm ﬁnden."

Sollte Stefanie in den letzten Minuten wieder ein wenig Sympathie für Percy zurückgewonnen haben, so verpuﬀte diese in diesem Moment und sie schenkte ihm einen verärgerten Blick. Gegenüber einem Menschen, den sie mochte, hätte sie scherzend etwas wie: „Oh, er ist jetzt reich, weißt du?", gesagt, aber dazu verspürte sie nun nicht die geringste Lust.

„Du mochtest Fred und George immer am wenigsten, weil sie alles verkörpern, was du nicht hast", sagte sie hart und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich denke, damit beenden wir unser Gespräch. Nächstes Mal werde ich dich nicht mehr belästigen."

An diesem Abend hatte Stefanie das Gefühl, zwei Dinge erlebt zu haben, von denen sie Fred eigentlich nichts erzählen sollte. Er würde es nicht gut auﬀassen, dass sie seinen Bruder angesprochen hatte und es vor allem nicht verstehen. Und das, was sie in Audreys Gedanken gelesen hatte, ging weder sie, noch ihn etwas an. Aber Stefanie beschäftigten beide Dinge und am Ende, als sie schon im Bett lagen und kurz vor dem Einschlafen waren, berichtete sie ihm doch von dem, was sie in Audreys Erinnerungen erfahren hatte. Sie beruhigte ihr Gewissen damit, dass es ja ein Versehen gewesen war und sie gar nicht in Audreys Kopf herumwühlen hatte wollen, aber sie wusste, dass es trotzdem nicht ganz richtig gewesen war, das, was sie auf diese Weise erfahren hatte, gleich weiterzuerzählen. Und obwohl Fred versprach, Stillschweigen zu bewahren, so hatte sie doch den Verdacht, dass ein solches Versprechen nie seinen Bruder miteinschließen konnte.


	123. Weihnachten bei den Weasleys

**122\. Weihnachten bei den Weasleys**

Die Wochen strichen dahin und die Zeit verging schnell, weil Stefanies Tage gefüllt waren mit Arbeit. Nachts im Hospital, Vormittags mit Schlaf und Nachmittags wieder mit Arbeit im Laden und mit Lernen. Aber sie war glücklich und hatte Spaß daran und manchmal dachte sie, wie unglaublich anstrengend es wäre, würde sie jetzt in Hogwarts herumsitzen und sich mit Snape oder irgendwelchen Slytherins herumschlagen müssen.

Anfang Dezember steckte sie immer noch in den Nachtschichten und sie würde es auch noch drei Monate bleiben. Die politische Lage hatte sich zugespitzt und langsam wurde es tatsächlich gefährlicher, alleine auf den Straßen zu sein. Es wurde früh kalt, was vielleicht an den Dementoren lag, aber es schneite nicht, zumindest nicht in London, und zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten, an einem Sonntagmorgen, an dem Stefanie gerade dabei war, Tee für das Frühstück aufzubrühen, kam eine Eule und brachte einen Brief für die Zwillinge.

„Er ist von Mum", stellte George fest, der ihn geöﬀnet hatte. Genüsslich schob er sich ein Keks in den Mund und zerkaute es, während er las. Fred warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, dann wandte er sich aber doch dem Tee zu, den Stefanie ihm hinstellte.

„Sie läd uns zu Weihnachten ein", verkündete er nach einer Weile und grinste ein wenig. „Und dich auch, Stefanie. Sie schreibt, dass sie wirklich hoﬀt, dass du kommst, weil Fleur auch da sein wird und sie will zumindest eine anständige junge Frau im Haus haben, die es ihr leichter erträglich macht….du weißt schon. Oh… Fred, sie wird ausﬂippen, wenn sie unser Geschenk sieht."

„Das wird sie sicher", stimmte Fred ihm zu und nahm den Brief an sich, um selbst zu lesen, was dort stand. Stefanie nippte nachdenklich an ihrer Teetasse.

Sie wusste, dass die beiden ihrer Mutter ein goldenes Halsband gekauft hatten und der Preis hatte sie einfach umgehauen.

„Wir müssen ihr ja irgendwie all die Liebe zurückgeben, die sie uns gegeben hat", hatte George erklärt. „Jetzt, wo wir ein wenig Geld haben…"

Stefanie musste zugeben, dass sie recht gerne zu Weihnachten im Fuchsbau gewesen wäre. Sie hatte das Gefühl, schon viel zu lange nicht mehr dort gewesen zu sein und vermisste den alten Schweinestall mit seinem magischen Zubau.

Andererseits hatte sie auch ihre Eltern und Mariechen schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Und dann kam noch hinzu, dass sie Weihnachten eigentlich gerne gemeinsam mit Fred verbracht hätte.

„Steph?"

Georges Stimme riss sie aus den Gedanken.

„Mhm?" Sie blickte auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ob du kommen wirst", wiederholte er geduldig seine Frage und nachdenklich nahm sie einen Schluck Tee.

„Ja, vermutlich schon", sagte sie dann langsam. „Ich will gerne kommen, Weihnachten mit euch und eurer Familie war immer wunderbar…und im Gegensatz zu eurer Mum störe ich mich vermutlich auch nicht an Fleur..."

„Aber…?", hakte Fred nach und sie seufzte.

„Ich habs meiner Familie zwar nicht versprochen", gab sie zu bedenken und die Schuldgefühle bahnten sich ihren Weg zu ihr, „aber ich seh sie irgendwie nie mehr…"

„Naja, dass ist jetzt deine Entscheidung", sagte George schlicht, während Fred meinte: „Was dir lieber ist. Wir würden uns freuen und Mum erst recht…"

„Und vielleicht hat sie Mariechen auch eingeladen", gab George zu bedenken.

„Stimmt", meinte Stefanie und lächelte. „Ich denke, ich werde meine Familie mal anrufen..." Sie neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und starrte auf ihren Schoß.

„Anrufen?"

„Na mit einem Telefon. Auf der Straße vor dem Tropfenden Kessel ist eine Telefonzelle", erinnerte sie sich und warf Fred einen Seitenblick zu. „Ich hab meinen Eltern noch nichts von uns erzählt, das werde ich auch gleich machen. Du hast doch nichts dagegen?"

Eine Falte grub sich in seine Stirn. „Warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben?"

„Weil du es deiner Mum noch nicht erzählt hast", erwiderte sie, während sie aufstand. „Und im Gegensatz zu mir, hattest du wirklich hundert Gelegenheiten."

Er gab ein Grunzen von sich. „Warum muss ich das machen?"

„Weil sie deine Mutter ist, nicht meine. Ich geh jetzt, bis gleich."

Sie erreichte Zuhause niemanden, aber als sie im Krankenhaus anrief, bekam sie ihren Vater ans Telefon, der gerade Zeit hatte.

„Steﬃ, was für eine Überraschung!", hörte sie ihm vom anderen Ende der Leitung und ein wenig nervös warf sie ein Münze nach, damit das Gespräch nicht unerwartet abbrechen konnte.

„Hallo Papa! Ich rufe von einer Telefonzelle aus an, also muss ich mich kurz halten. Folgendes – was für Pläne habt ihr für Weihnachten? Mrs. Weasley hat mich eingeladen und… du wirst lachen, aber Fred und ich sind jetzt ein Paar, also will ich schon mit ihm zusammen feiern, aber ich will auch bei euch sein." Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war sie fast dankbar, in einer Telefonzelle zu stehen und gezwungen zu sein, sich kurz zu fassen. Das ersparte ihr es, sich lang und breit über eine gute Formulierung Gedanken machen zu müssen.

Ihr Vater schien nicht überrascht über ihre Beziehung zu sein, zumindest äußerte er nichts in diese Richtung. „Ich verstehe. Aber weißt du, Mäuschen, warum kommt ihr nicht nach Weihnachten? Kannst du dir Urlaub nehmen? Wir könnten Skifahren gehen, Mama und ich haben auch eine Woche frei. Und, auch, wenn du es nicht hören willst, kannst du doch nicht mit einem Mann zusammen sein, der nicht auf zwei Brettern den Berg herunterkommt. Er muss es sowieso lernen, also besser, solange die Liebe noch frisch ist und er es dir nicht übel nimmt."

Stefanie warf eine weitere Münze nach und grinste. „Ich hab dich lieb. Das klingt nach einem tollen Plan. Ich komme auf jeden Fall — ich hab da sowieso frei. Und wenn er sich Urlaub nehmen kann, sorge ich dafür, dass er auch kommt."

„Dann freuen wir uns." Sie hörte Stimmen am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich muss Schluss machen."

„Okay...Liebe Grüße an Mama. Dann bis Weihnachten."

„Bis dann."

Er hängte den Hörer auf, ohne noch mehr zu sagen. Vermutlich ein Notfall. Stefanie verließ die Telefonzelle und konnte ihr Grinsen gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht bekommen, so sehr geﬁel ihr der Vorschlag ihres Vaters. Dass sie Fred überreden würde können, war für sie klar. Problematisch würde es eher werden, George dazu zu bekommen, ihm Urlaub zu geben.

„Lass das meine Sorge sein", war alles, was Fred zu dem Thema sagte, als sie ihm von dem Gespräch berichtete und als er eine Stunde später aus der Werkstatt zurück kam, hatte er seinem Bruder eine Woche Urlaub in ihrer sicher verkaufsstärksten Woche abgerungen. Sie wusste nicht, was er ihm dafür versprochen hatte, oder ob George es aus reiner Bruderliebe getan hatte (was durchaus wahrscheinlich war), aber freue sich ungemein.

„Seid ihr eigentlich sicher, dass eure Mum einverstanden ist, wenn wir schon so früh auftauchen?", erkundigte Stefanie sich, als sie zehn Tage später vorm verschneiten Fuchsbau ankamen. Es waren noch einige Tage bis Weihnachten – die Zwillinge hatten sozusagen die Ferien eröﬀnet, obwohl sie sicher gute Gewinne erzielt hätten, hätten sie ihren Laden oﬀen gelassen. Und zu Stefanies Glück war ein großer Freund von ruhigen Weihnachtsferien und nahm sich um diese Jahreszeit immer drei Wochen frei. Da sie an ihn gebunden war, ließ man ihr gar keine Wahl, als ebenfalls Urlaub zu nehmen. Und sie hatte wirklich nichts dagegen. So hatte sie ihre ersten zwei freien Tage damit verbracht, morgens faul im Bett herumzuliegen und Fred auszulachen, weil er arbeiten musste. Nach dem Frühstück war sie dann Joggen gegangen und hatte danach die Einkäufe und das Kochen übernommen. Dann aber hatte sie sich frech in der Werkstatt niedergelassen und Fred abgelenkt. Vermutlich war es die Aussicht, dass dieses Spiel bis Weihnachten weitergehen würde, die die Zwillinge dazu gebracht hatten, den Laden früher zu schließen.

„Klar. Sie hat extra gesagt, wir sollen nicht erst am 24. Dezember hier reinschneien…außerdem gehen wir nach Weihnachten sowieso wieder, da sind noch lange genug Ferien um bei uns einzukaufen", erwiderte George und klopfte mit klammen Händen an die Türe. Natürlich trug er wieder keine Handschuhe.

Stefanie, die den Wintermantel des vergangenen Jahres trug, presste ihre Tasche fester an ihren Körper und versuchte, nicht zu zittern.

Die Türe öﬀnete sich und Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht erschien darin.

„Fred, George! Stefanie! Wie schön euch zu sehen! Kommt rein!"

Und sobald sie hinein getreten waren, umarmte sie sie nacheinander. „Ich freue mich, dass ihr schon hier seid! Ich bin ganz alleine, weil euer Vater erst so spät nach Hause kommt und Ginny, Ron und Harry kommen erst morgen…"

„Und Bill und Fleur?", erkundigte Stefanie sich, während sie ihren Mantel ablegte und an die Garderobe hing.

„Die kommen ein paar Tage später", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley und tänzelte in Richtung Küche. Oﬀenbar war sie bester Laune.

„Also Stefanie, du schläfst in Ginnys Zimmer und ihr müsst wohl euer Altes nehmen", sagte sie munter, während die beiden ihre Jacken aufhängten.

„Kein Problem. Ich glaub, wir ﬁnden es", sagte Fred und schnupperte in die Luft. „Rieche ich da Kekse?"

„Ja, aber die sind sicher nicht für heute."

„War ja klar." Er seufzte. „Immer dasselbe mit Mum und den Keksen…"

Sie gingen hinauf in Richtung ihrer Zimmer und leise sagte Stefanie: „Wenn du ihr gesagt hättest, dass wir zusammen sind, müssten wir nicht getrennt schlafen."

„Denk nicht", schlug George sich auf die Seite seines Zwillings und grinste. „Bill und Fleur sind verlobt und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass Bill bei uns und Fleur bei euch im Zimmer schlafen wird."

„Aber eure Mum mag Fleur nicht und mich schon."

„Ihr werdet es wohl überleben", spottete George zurück und da sie das Zimmer der Zwillinge erreicht hatten, verschwand er darin.

Stefanie verdrehte die Augen, bevor sie leicht theatralisch in Freds Richtung anmerkte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine solche Trennung überleben kann."

Sie bezogen ihre Zimmer und als sie wieder nach unten kamen, war Mrs. Weasley gerade dabei, Gemüse kleinzuschneiden, wobei sie aufsah, als sie sie kommen hörte.

„Könnte mir bitte jemand helfen?", fragte sie und die drei sahen sich an. „Nur kurz", fügte sie hinzu und Stefanie seufzte.

„Klar, mach ich", aber zu ihrer Überraschung sagte George: „Nein, ich werds machen. Zieht euch schon mal an", und an Stefanie gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Du bist eh immer so langsam."

Und er verschwand in der Küche. Stefanie sah ihm kurz hinterher, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und zog sich ihren Mantel um.

„Gemeine Unterstellung", sagte sie, während sie ihn sorgsam zuknöpfte. „Nur meine Stiefel brauchen ein bisschen Zeit."

Fred grinste nur und enthielt sich einer Antwort. Deswegen sagte sie, obwohl es die Erinnerung auf schmerzhafte Dinge lenken könnte: „Schwer zu glaube, dass wir vor einem Jahr im Grimmauldplatz waren…zu Weihnachten, meine ich. Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit."

„Ja… kaum zu glauben, dass Sirius nicht mehr da ist…"

„Ja... ich meine... er war so glücklich, als wir zu Weihnachten alle da waren…" Sie seufzte und zog ihre Handschuhe an, während Fred in seinen Mantel schlüpfte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie er dich immer genannt hat?", fragte er sie plötzlich und sie sah überrascht zu ihm auf.

„Nein, wie denn?"

„'Kleine Wildkatze'." Er schmunzelte und Stefanie gab ein ungläubiges Geräusch von sich.

„Ernsthaft? Wieso hab ich das nie gehört?"

„Weil er klug genug war, es nicht zu sagen, wenn du dabei warst, schätze ich." Er grinste und ohne zu fragen, setzte er ihr seine Wollmütze auf, vielleicht, weil sie keine besaß, vielleicht, damit er sie nicht tragen musste.

„Hey", lachte sie, als er sie ihr ein wenig über die Augen zog, aber nur einen Moment später konnte sie wieder sehen. Er hörte erst auf an der Mütze herumzuwerkeln, als George kam und sagte: „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass Steph immer am längsten braucht. Da helf ich Mum eine halbe Stunde lang und sie hat noch nicht mal ihre Mütze auf."

Abgesehen davon, dass es keine halbe Stunde gewesen war, hatte er recht, weswegen sie schwieg und lieber zusah, wie er sich ziemlich schnell anzog.

„Wohin geht ihr eigentlich?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und George antwortete: „Ins Dorf. Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen!"

„Weihnachtsgeschenke… was?!"

Aber da waren sie auch schon hinaus in das Schneegestöber getreten und George schloss die Türe hinter ihnen. „Tja, ich würd sagen wir gehen zufuß – in alter Tradition."

Er grinste und Stefanie, die keine Lust hatte, zu apparieren, nahm Schnee und Kälte gerne in Kauf, um zu Fuß zum Dorf zu gelangen. Es herrschte bereits jetzt eine sehr weihnachtliche Stimmung. Durch die dichten Wolken, war es für die Tageszeit recht dunkel und das Schneegestöber nahm noch mehr von der Sicht. Stefanie war froh, dass Fred ihr seine Mütze gegeben hatte, denn ihr war trotz ihrer warmen Kleidung recht kalt. Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und fragte sich, wie er und sein Bruder es nur immer ohne Mütze schaﬀten. Die Abneigung der beiden gegen selbstgestrickte Handschuhe hatte sie eigentlich immer auf eine rebellische Phase gegen die Fürsorge ihrer Mutter geschoben, aber auch jetzt, wo sie eigentlich selbst für ihre Garderobe verantwortlich waren, trugen sie keine. Als Stefanie Freds Hand nahm, fühlte sie sich allerdings nicht wirklich kalt an und sie entschied, dass jeder für sich entscheiden musste, wie warm er sich anziehen wollte.

Der Fußweg bis zum Dorf kostete mehr Zeit, als beim letzten Mal, als sie hinauf zum Wieselkopf gegangen waren. Der Schnee lag gerade so hoch, dass man stapfen musste und das war nicht nur anstrengend, sondern verlangsamte sie auch.

Das Dorf jedoch entschädigte für sämtliche Unannehmlichkeiten, die der Weg Stefanie bereitet hatte, denn es war bereits geschmückt. An den Laternen, die trotz der Uhrzeit bereits brannten, hingen Tannenzweige und auf dem Dorfplatz stand ein prächtiger Tannenbaum, der ebenfalls bereits geschmückt und beleuchtet war.

Auch der Rest des Dorfes strahlte einen Charme aus, der Stefanie bisher entgangen war. Es gab einen Pub, den sogar sie einladend fand, einen Krämer, der das Dorf mit Nahrungsmitteln versorgte und noch eine Reihe weitere, heimelig wirkender Geschäfte, die alleine wegen ihre Aufmachung Kunden verdienten.

„Oh", entfuhr ihr, als sie einen kleinen Laden sah. „Seht nur, ein Schreibwarenladen! Ich liebe sowas. Können wir da reingehen?"

Sie musste die beiden gar nicht erst bettelnd ansehen, vermutlich, weil sie noch kein Geschenk für sie hatten.

Also gingen sie in den Laden, der bis auf die Verkäuferin leer war. Sie war ein junges, recht hübsches Mädchen, das gerade in einem Roman geblättert hatte, als sie hereinkamen. Hastig legte sie ihn weg.

„Ulala", murmelte George und steuerte sofort auf sie zu. Stefanie verkniﬀ sich ein Grinsen und trat stattdessen zu einem Regal, auf dem keine Schreibwaren, sondern kleine Bücher standen. Oﬀenbar handelte es sich dabei um Gedichtbände.

„Sag mal", sagte sie langsam zu Fred, der ihr gefolgt war, „was ist eigentlich mit George los?"

„Wie? Was soll los sein?", fragte er und griﬀ nach einem Gedichtband.

„Naja… ich denke gerade an die lange Liste seiner Eroberungen. Ich meine... wenn ich richtig gezählt habe, dann waren es allein diesen Monat vier verschiedene Frauen? Und dabei muss man bedenken, dass er nur am Wochenende Zeit hat. Eigentlich nur am Samstagabend. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren möchte, Samstagabend immer mit dir alleine zu sein, aber irgendwie ﬁnde ich das, angesichts dessen, wie er in der Schule war, schon seltsam... oder nicht?", erklärte sie leise und Fred zuckte mit den Achseln.

„In der Schule gab es wohl kein interessantes Mädchen, abgesehen von dir."

Obwohl es ein Thema war, das Stefanie wirklich am Herzen lag, entlockte diese Aussage ihr ein Lächeln. „Ihr wart während der Schulzeit zugegebenermaßen mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, als mit Mädchen", sagte sie dann und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Oﬀenbar hatte George begonnen, der Frau Kartentricks zu zeigen. Sie war ganz begeistert.

„Nach keiner Minute hat er sie schon im Griﬀ. Bemerkenswert."

„Naja", meinte Fred vorsichtig, „spricht ja nichts dagegen."

„Nein", sagte Stefanie und stellte das Büchchen, das sie nicht angesehen hatte, zurück in das Regal. „Aber ich dachte immer – rein von seinem Charakter her – er wäre ruhiger als du. Bedachter, wenn du es so willst. Und jetzt ﬂirtet er sich von Mädchen zu Mädchen, während du..."

„Ich würde mich vielleicht auch von Mädchen zu Mädchen ﬂirten, wenn es dich nicht gäbe", verteidigte er seinen Bruder. „George macht das ja nicht, weil er die Abwechslung liebt. Er ﬁndet nur keine, mit der er es länger aushält, als eine Nacht. Das klingt jetzt schrecklich, wenn ich es so sage, aber... Schau – George sieht die Beziehung unserer Eltern und will eben nichts, was nicht daran herankommt. Ich ﬁnde das nicht wirklich schlimm. Ein gewisser Standard ist doch gut, oder nicht?"

Er sah sie auﬀordernd an und hielt immer noch den Gedichtband in der Hand, den er zuvor aus dem Regal genommen hatte. Stefanie nickte langsam. „Natürlich ﬁnde ich es gut, dass er nicht mit einer Frau zusammen sein will, von der er weiß, dass er mit ihr nicht glücklich werden kann. Aber er könnte... ich weiß nicht ... seine Dates nicht wie Fließbandware behandeln?"

„Fließbandware?" Er kannte das Wort nicht, entschied sich dann aber wohl dafür, dass es nicht wichtig war. Statt nachzufragen, was es bedeutete, stellte er den Gedichtband zurück ins Regal und zog Stefanie näher zu sich, um ihr ein Hand auf die Taille zu legen. „Ich muss zugeben, dass er noch mehr Dates hat, seit wir zusammen sind, aber ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich würde auch nicht mit uns zusammen in einem Raum sein wollen."

Stefanie blickte zu ihm hoch und musste zugeben, dass er damit sicher Recht hatte. „Ja, wir sind unausstehlich verliebt. Aber er könnte einfach warten, bis er die Richtige auf der Straße triﬀt, anstatt mit jeder Frau auszugehen, der er begegnet."

Fred schmunzelte. „Diese Frauen hat er ja auch alle irgendwo getroﬀen. Woher soll er wissen, ob sie nicht die Richtigen sind? Außerdem kann er sein Leben so führen, wie er möchte und wenn er auf der Suche nach der Richtigen gerne Spaß haben will, soll er das eben tun."

„Es könnte für die Richtige aber abschreckend wirken, wenn sie herausﬁndet, wie schnell er seine Dates fallen lässt", gab sie vorsichtig zu bedenken und seufzte. „Aber irgendetwas muss das doch trotzdem ausgelöst haben, oder nicht?"

Fred gab ein schwer zu deutendes Geräusch von sich. „Ja, das glaube ich auch", sagte er schließlich und ließ sie los, um sich wieder den Büchern zuzuwenden, oder, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Und kannst du dir vorstellen, was es war?", hakte sie nach und hängte sich an seinen Arm, damit er sie nicht abschütteln konnte. „Hat es etwas mit Angelina zu tun?"

Fred schwieg kurz, dann wandte er sich wieder zu ihr und seufzte. „Selbst wenn", sagte er dann mit ziemlich neutraler Stimme. „Dann hätte Angelina es dir, einer ihrer besten Freunde, nicht gesagt. Daraus lässt sich schließen, dass es ziemlich unangenehm gewesen sein muss, oder?"

Begeistertes Klatschen brachte Stefanie dazu, sich umzudrehen. Oﬀenbar hatte George gerade einen wirklich tollen Trick gezeigt. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wandte sich wieder zu seinem Bruder.

„An eurem Geburtstag ist etwas passiert, aber sie wollte tatsächlich nicht darüber reden. Ich weiß, dass sie ihn geküsst hat, aber nicht, was danach geschehen ist."

„Da weißt du mehr als ich", sagte Fred ehrlich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Und die Tatsache, dass George es mir nicht gesagt hat, spricht dafür, dass es wirklich schlimm war."

Dagegen konnte Stefanie nun wirklich nichts sagen, aber es machte sie umso neugieriger. Sie warf einen weiteren Blick über ihre Schulter, um George kurz dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich über den Verkaufstresen nach vorne beugte, um der Frau besser in die Augen sehen zu können, und runzelte ihre Stirn. „Ich könnte einen kurzen Blick in seinen Kopf riskieren?", schlug sie vorsichtig vor und wurde entschieden von Fred abgewürgt. „Denk nicht einmal daran! Es geht uns nichts an, egal wie sehr es dich auch interessiert."

Sie seufzte ergebend. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Und keine Angst, ich hatte es nicht wirklich vor... aber wo wir gerade dabei sind – jetzt verstehst du vielleicht, warum ich nicht die Gedanken meiner Kollegen und Patienten lesen will, egal, ob ich so besser herausﬁnden kann, wer unter einem Imperius oder auf der anderen Seite steht. Du kannst mich beim nächsten Ordenstreﬀen, wenn Moody wieder von mir will, dass ich die Privatsphäre anderer Leute verletzte, gerne mal auf meine Seite schlagen", wechselte sie das Thema und Fred stieg gerne darauf ein.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte er und nickte langsam. „Aber ich verstehe, was du meinst."

Ein Schweigen entstand, während dem Stefanie noch einen Blick über das im Laden oﬀerierte Sortiment warf, bevor sie schließlich fragte:

„Ich glaube, ich habe genug gesehen. Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir woanders hingehen? George sieht nicht so aus, als würde er sobald aufhören wollen, sie für sich zu begeistern."

„Ja, gehen wir. Ich könnte ein Butterbier vertragen, nur, dass es hier keines gibt."

Sie gingen in Richtung Ausgang, wobei Fred seinem Bruder im Vorbeigehen ein Zeichen gab, dass sie den Laden verließen, und traten wieder hinaus ins Freie.

Draußen schlug ihnen die Kälte entgegen. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, in voller Montur in einem geheizten Raum zu sein, aber sie gewöhnte sich schnell wieder daran. Hand in Hand wanderten sie zurück zum Hauptplatz, um den Weihnachtsbaum noch einmal zu bewundern.

„Unserer kommt auch bald", meinte Fred und sah zu dem gewaltigen Baum hinauf, der über und über mit Kugeln, Girlanden und Strohsternen bedeckt war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis George zu ihnen kam und sie beschlossen, wieder zum Fuchsbau zurückzugehen.

„Na, die hast du aber ganz schön begeistern können", spottete Stefanie während sie durch den Schnee stapften. Er lachte.

„Mag sein. Ich bin aber auch bezaubernd."

„Absolut umwerfend", stimmte Stefanie ihm grinsend zu. „Genau wie der Schneemann, den wir jetzt bauen werden."

Aber am Ende waren es doch drei Schneemänner. Jeder baute einen. Und, obwohl es keiner zugab, mogelten sie alle ein wenig. Stefanie benutzte ihren Zauberstab nur, um ihre Hände zu wärmen, während Fred und George ihn benutzten, damit bei den anderen Schneemännern plötzlich mysteriöse Unfälle passierten. So fehlte Georges Schneemann plötzlich der Kopf, der wirklich gut gewesen war, während Stefanies Schneemann seinen Schal verlor und Freds Schneemann von einem Eimer getroﬀen wurde, der vom Himmel ﬁel.

„Man lebt ja richtig gefährlich hier", sagte George scheinbar verwundert und Fred machte eine scherzhaft rüde Geste in seine Richtung.

Müde und ausgehungert kamen sie schließlich im Fuchsbau an und Mrs. Weasley servierte ihnen Tee und ein warmes Abendessen.

Später begannen die Zwillinge, ausgelassen im Wohnzimmer herumzualbern, jonglierten mit Bluﬀknallern – es war also nicht ungefährlich, und machten ziemlich viel Lärm.

Stefanie saß zusammen mit Mrs. Weasley am Küchentisch und umfasste mit ihren Händen eine dampfende Tasse Tee.

„Die werden nie erwachsen werden", sagte Mrs. Weasley leise, während sie ihre Söhne beobachtete. „Nicht erwachsener, als sie müssen."

Stefanie sah sie nicht an, aber konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Müssen sie denn?", fragte sie nach und grinste immer noch. „Ich mag sie so, wie sie sind."

„Ich hoﬀe, die beiden wissen das zu schätzen." Nun lächelte auch Mrs. Weasley. „Ich weiß es auf jeden Fall zu schätzen. Wenn sich dich nicht hätte, wären sie sicher manchmal noch schlimmer." Sie seufzte und Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass ich sie von irgendetwas abhalte, oder dass sie wegen mir zurückstecken."

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber ihnen würde etwas fehlen, wenn sie dich nicht hätten." Mrs. Weasley machte eine kurze Pause, als würde sie nachdenken, oder zögern, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Obwohl George auf Dauer sicher jemand anderes braucht. Fred jedoch..."

Stefanie spürte, wie Blut in ihre Wangen schoss und sie wünschte sich sehnlichst, er hätte es seiner Mutter schon erzählt. Sie hätte grundsätzlich kein Problem damit, es ihr jetzt zu sagen, aber auf der einen Seite war sie stur und wollte ihm in diesem Punkt nicht nachgeben (denn genau das wollte er doch von ihr, oder?) und auf der anderen Seite fühlte es sich nach etwas an, dass sie von ihm erfahren sollte. Würde sie es ihr jetzt sagen, hätte sie vielleicht das Gefühl, Fred würde ihr nicht nahe genug stehen, um ihr so wichtige Sachen mitzuteilen. Also lächelte Stefanie nur.

„Wenn Sie dass sagen..."

Abends ging Stefanie brav in ihr eigenes Bett, aber sie stellte fest, dass sie sich so sehr an Freds Nähe gewöhnt hatte, dass sie ohne ihn nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Zumindest nicht auf die Schnelle. Natürlich schlief sie, wenn sie ihre Nachtdienste hatte, auch ohne ihn, aber dann wusste sie, dass er gerade wach war und es nicht zu Debatte stand. Jetzt aber war sie sich dessen bewusst, dass er auch gerade schlief und sie vermisste ihn schrecklich. Also tapste sie nach zwei Stunden der Schlaﬂosigkeit leise die Treppe hinunter, bis zum Zimmer der Zwillinge. Sachte klopfte sie mit ihren Fingerknöcheln gegen die Türe, aber als sie keinen Laut hören konnte, nahm sie sich die Freiheit heraus, sie trotzdem zu öﬀnen. Dunkelheit empﬁng sie, oﬀenbar schliefen die beiden schon. Sie schloss die Türe lautlos hinter sich und schlich an Freds Bett. Zwar glaubte sie, dass er schon schlief, aber als sie die Decke zurückschlug und sich zu ihm kuschelte, zog er sie an sich, als hätte er auf sie gewartet. Wahrscheinlich konnte er ohne sie auch nicht mehr einschlafen.

Als Stefanie am Morgen erwachte und müde in das Zimmer vor ihr blinzelte, kamen die Erinnerungen des Vortages und damit, wo sie sich befand, langsam zurück in ihr Gedächtnis. Sie konnte George sehen, der sich allerdings der Wand zugewandt hatte und noch zu schlafen schien. Dafür glaubte sie, dass Fred wach sein könnte, denn er hatte soeben seine Position verändert, um sie besser an sich ziehen zu können. Sie drehte sich ein wenig herum, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte und als sie sah, dass er tatsächlich wach war, setzte sie sich auf ihn und ﬂüsterte: „Guten Morgen. Weißt du, was ich heute Nacht geträumt habe? Wir waren bei mir Zuhause und du hast alte Kleidung von mir gefunden, die ich in Echt gar nicht besitze, und die wirklich schrecklich war. Und dann habe ich dich gefragt, ob ich dir aufgefallen wäre, würden wir uns jetzt treﬀen, und ich hätte diese schrecklichen Sachen an und du meintest, dass dem nicht so gewesen wäre...Woraufhin ich mir dachte, dass ich die Herausforderung annehme. Und weil es ein Traum war, gab es dann einen Szenenwechsel und wir waren in einem Zug. Er war schon voll und du warst alleine im einzigen Abteil, in dem noch Platz war. Ich hatte also diese schrecklichen Sachen an und habe meine Chance gesehen, zu beweisen, dass ich dir auch so aufgefallen wäre. Kannst du mir noch folgen?"

Fred kniﬀ seine Augen leicht zusammen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel. „Kannten wir uns jetzt nach dem Szenenwechsel noch?"

„Nein. Weil es ein Traum war, wusste ich, wer du bist, aber ich musste dir ja was beweisen, also kanntest du mich nicht." Sie grinste leicht. „Egal, es war ein Muggelzug und dann kam ein Schaﬀner und hat Drogen gesucht und unsere Nachbarn hatten irgendwie welche… es war verwirrt. Aber dann hatte ich dich praktisch eh schon verführt und jetzt bin ich aufgewacht und..."

„Steph, deine nächtlichen Fantasien sind beeindruckend. Wie auch deine Fähigkeit, in diesem Bett zu schlafen, wo Mum dich doch in Ginnys Zimmer glaubt", kam es vom anderen Ende des Raumes und Stefanie drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, um George, der oﬀenbar doch wach war, ansehen zu können. Er hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und in ihr tat sich der begründete Verdacht auf, dass er absichtlich auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte, damit sie ja nicht vergessen konnten, dass er anwesend war.

„Ich gehe jetzt duschen", verkündete er, während er die Bettdecke zurückschlug und aufstand, „und danach gehe ich hinunter zum Frühstück, ohne noch einmal hier hinein zu sehen. Aber ihr solltet euch nicht zuviel Zeit lassen – wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist das das erste Mal, seit wir auf der Welt sind, dass wir nicht gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen, wenn wir Zuhause sind, also wird Mum mich fragen, wo du bleibst. Und imperturbiert die Türe, sonst wirst du es ihr früher sagen müssen, als du willst."

„Warum hast du es ihr noch nicht gesagt?", hakte Stefanie nach, als die Zimmertüre hinter George geschlossen wurde. Fred verzog sein Gesicht zu einer leichten Grimasse und erwiderte: „Ich bin nicht dazu gekommen. Und sie wird es sowieso merken, wenn wir hier sind. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte – du würdest mir an jedem Ort der Welt auﬀallen, egal was für Kleidung du trägst."

Und das fand sie überaus süß von ihm.

Mrs. Weasley und George saßen beim Frühstück, als sie hinunterkamen, aber obwohl Mrs. Weasley aufblickte, schien sie nicht unbedingt Verdacht geschöpft zu haben, denn sie zeigte keinerlei nennenswerte Emotionen.

„Guten Morgen. Stefanie wie hast du geschlafen? Die Matratze hatte ich nur schon einmal aufgebaut, du hast doch hoﬀentlich heute Nacht das Bett genommen?"

„Ja, natürlich hab ich in einem Bett geschlafen", erwiderte sie und ﬁng sich Georges augenverdrehenden Blick auf. Er grinste.

„Gut. Ginny, Ron und Harry kommen heute… vermutlich am frühen Nachmittag, so wie immer. Hermine feiert dieses Jahr bei ihren Eltern. Fleur und Bill kommen erst in den nächsten Tagen, sie wissen noch nicht genau, wann. Wann reist ihr eigentlich wieder ab?"

„Wir sperren den Laden am 27. wieder auf", erwiderte George, bevor er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, anzumerken: „Das heißt – ich sperre ihn auf. Fred gönnt sich noch eine Woche Urlaub in den österreichischen Bergen, nicht wahr?"

Ein leises, dumpfes Geräusch, das daher rührte, dass Fred seinem geliebten Zwilling unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein getreten war, war zu hören, aber George gelang es, seine Miene kaum zu verziehen, während Mrs. Weasley irritiert ihre Stirn in Falten legte.

Rasch erklärte Stefanie: „Meine Eltern haben uns eingeladen. Sie hätten Weihnachten auch gerne mit mir verbracht, aber weil Sie mich ja auch eingeladen haben, musste ein Kompromiss her."

„Und ihr habt ausgelost, wer auf Urlaub fährt, und wer hierbleiben muss? Warum habt sperrt ihr den Laden nicht eine Woche länger zu und fährt beide?", erkundigte Mrs. Weasley sich verwirrt und George antwortete: „Nein, ich bin nicht eingeladen. Und es wird sicher unsere umsatzstärkste Woche, dass würde ich mir nie entgehen lassen."

„Warum…?" Ihr fragender Blick wanderte von George zu Fred, der sich endlich ein Herz nahm und die scheinbar so schwer auszusprechenden Worte: „Weil Stefanie und ich ein Paar sind", in den Mund nahm.

Sie hatten die Wirkung, die Stefanie sich von Mrs. Weasley erwartet hatte. Zuerst war sie ein wenig sprachlos, aber dann brach Begeisterung in ihr aus: „Oh, warum habt ihr das nicht gesagt? Ich hatte schon fast die Hoﬀnung aufgegeben!"

„Es kam mir nicht so dringend vor, das jedem zu erzählen", murmelte Fred, der es wenig zu genießen schien, seines Liebeslebens wegen im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Eigentlich eine lustige Sache, fand Stefanie, wo die Zwillinge das Rampenlicht sonst doch so genossen.

Auf jeden Fall hatte er es endlich hinter sich gebracht und obwohl es ihnen kein gemeinsames Bett im Fuchsbau einbrachte, so war es nun wenigstens gesagt.


	124. Celestina Warbeck

**123\. Celestina Warbeck**

Harry, Ron und Ginny erreichten den Fuchsbau am Abend dieses Tages. Nach Freds morgendlicher Enthüllung hatte Mrs. Weasley Stefanie doch tatsächlich das längst überfällige Du angeboten, sodass sie sie jetzt Molly nennen konnte, etwas, an das sie sich erst gewöhnen musste.

Unmittelbar nach der Ankunft der drei aßen sie zu Abend, bevor Stefanie mit Ginny hinauf in ihr Zimmer ging, wo sie sich erst einmal eine minutenlange Klage über Fleurs baldige Ankunft anhören durfte.

„Diese doofe Ziege. Alleine, wenn ich ihren dämlichen Akzent höre, kommt mir das Abendessen rauf. Nein, eigentlich reicht es vollkommen, an ihr perfektes blondes Haar und dieses ekelige Lächeln zu denken." Die Vorstellung brachte sie dazu, sich zu schütteln und Stefanie musste sich wirklich Mühe geben, ein Grinsen zu verkneifen und Mitgefühl zu heucheln.

„Wie schrecklich. Es kann wirklich nichts schlimmeres geben, als eine Halbveela zur Schwägerin zu haben." Ihre Stimme schwang vor unterdrückter Erheiterung, die Ginny nicht entging. Sie warf Stefanie einen bösen Blick zu.

„Was?", verteidigte diese sich und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die am Boden liegende Matratze. „Ich kenne sie eben nicht wirklich… Sie war wohl einmal im Laden und hat für die Zwillinge gekocht, aber da war ich bei der Arbeit. Übrigens schwärmen die beiden seitdem von ihr, also kann sie nicht so schlecht sein..."

„Man möchte meinen, das alleine würde ausreichen, um dich sie hassen zu lassen", merkte Ginny an und ließ sich an die Bettkante sinken.

„Die beiden können auf Fleur so viel halten, wie sie wollen, solange sie von mir noch mehr halten", erwiderte Stefanie schlicht und grinste. „Und jetzt hab dich nicht so – gibt ihr eine Chance. So verliebt, wie Bill ist, wirst du sie sowieso nicht mehr los, also musst du dich früher oder später mit ihr arrangieren. Besser früher, bevor sie deine Antipathie spürt und dich auch nicht mehr mag."

Ginny schien von diesem Vorschlag wenig zu halten, denn sie machte eine Geste, als würde sie sich übergeben müssen und schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf.

„Na dann eben nicht. Mal was anderes – wie läufts denn so mit Dean?"

Hatte Stefanie erwartet, dass sich Ginnys Miene nun aufhellen würde, so hatte sie sich getäuscht. Das Mädchen runzelte ihre Stirn, als müsste sie nachdenken, wer Dean überhaupt war, bevor sie antwortete: „Okay."

„Also werdet ihr nicht heiraten. Auch gut. Und sonst so? Wie geht es Marie?"

„Oh, der gehts gut." Nun lächelte Ginny. „Du hättest sehen sollen, wie sehr sie sich gefreut hat, als deine Eltern ihr erlaubt haben, Weihnachten mit Anthony zu verbringen. Die beiden sind ja soo süß zusammen!"

Also war Marie in Wales, was bedeutete, dass sie sie so schnell nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Andererseits hieß das auch, dass es mehr Platz im Auto gab und sie kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihres eigenen Gastes haben würde müssen.

„Und wo wir gerade bei Beziehungen sind – wusstest du, dass Ron jetzt eine Freundin hat?"

„NEIN?!" Stefanie war selber ein wenig überrascht darüber, wie entsetzt dieser Ausruf klang und schnell korrigierte sie: „Ich meine… nein, das wusste ich nicht. Wer ist es denn?"

Ginny räusperte sich vielversprechend und Stefanie war sich beinahe sicher, dass die Antwort nicht ‚Hermine' lauten würde. Sie glaubte zwar irgendwie, dass Ron sich für seine beste Freundin interessieren könnte, aber wären die beiden zusammen, dann wäre Hermine wohl über Weihnachten hier und nicht bei ihrer eigenen Familie.

„Lavender Brown. Sie ist in seinem Jahrgang und scheinbar gefällt er ihr, weil er Hüter in unserer Hausmannschaft ist."

„Oder sie steht einfach auf rotes Haar", gab Stefanie, die immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen ihres Ausrufs von vorhin hatte, zu bedenken. Sie wollte ja nicht wie Percy sein, der in etwa so auf ihre Beziehung mit Fred reagiert hatte. „Außerdem kann Ron sicher noch mehr, als nur Fliegen… er hat immerhin dieses Schachspiel in seinem ersten Schuljahr bewältigt..."

„Ja, Schachspielen kann Ron, das stimmt. Aber Lavender Brown spielt kein Schach, also kann es daran nicht liegen." Ginny, die scheinbar keine Skrupel hatte, die Qualitäten ihres Bruders kleinzureden, grinste.

„Naja, manchmal… mit Roger Davies war ich zusammen, weil ich ihn haben konnte. Das klingt jetzt furchtbar, aber ich bin auch nicht stolz darauf. Und ich meine gar nicht, dass sie mit Ron zusammen ist, weil sie ihn haben kann, sondern vielleicht umgekehrt?"

„Oh, Ron ist deﬁnitiv nur mit ihr zusammen, weil er sie haben kann", sagte Ginny wie aus der Pistole geschossen und verdrehte die Augen. „Und weil er mit ihr rummachen kann. Egal in welche dunkle Ecke du gehst – Ron und Lavender sind immer dort. Es ist … anstrengend. Ich frage mich nur, ob er das nicht auch so empﬁndet. Jetzt in den Ferien, wird ihm wieder klar werden, wie schön es ohne sie ist."

„Oder er vermisst sie schrecklich", gab Stefanie zu bedenken, die sich jetzt bereits überlegte, ob Ginny es wohl negativ auﬀassen würde, wenn sie sich nachts heimlich in Freds Zimmer schleichen und sie alleine lassen würde. Nachdem Bill in den kommenden Tagen im Zimmer der Zwillinge schlafen würde, könnte sie das sowieso nur noch in dieser und vielleicht auch in der nächsten Nacht machen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie eine solche Trennung überstehen könnte.

„Über dich haben wir noch gar nicht geredet", ﬁel Ginny irgendwann ein und sie sah sie auﬀordernd an. „Wie läufts bei dir so? Irgendwas Neues von der Liebesfront?"

„Äh, wo wir gerade von sprechen...würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich heute nicht hier schlafe?", fragte sie also und Ginny warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Nein, aber wo willst du denn sonst schlafen?"

„Bei deinem Bruder."

„Welchem? Nein, warte, ich weiß es auch so. Aber seit wann? Und wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

Also musste Stefanie Rede und Antwort stehen und das Verhör dauerte so lange, bis beide Mädchen eingeschlafen waren.

„Und dann hat sie mir erzählt, dass Ron eine Freundin hat", berichtete Stefanie den Zwillingen am kommenden Tag, während sie ihnen durchs Haus folgte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo die beiden eigentlich hinwollten, aber es war auch egal, weil sie einfach loswerden wollte, was sie von Ginny erfahren hatte.

„Ron? Eine Freundin?", fragte Fred und sah sie ungläubig an. „Unmöglich!"

„Naja", gab George zu bedenken, „wenn sie ein halber Troll ist…die sollen nicht so hohe Ansprüche haben…"

„Wer ist es denn?", hakte Fred misstrauisch nach, als wollte er ihre Aussage als falsch entlarven.

„Lavender Brown, ein Mädchen aus seinem Jahrgang. Gryﬃndor", antwortete Stefanie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Und so unglaublich ist das jetzt auch nicht." Das sagte sie hauptsächlich, um ihre eigene Reaktion vom Vortag vergessen zu machen.

„Ja schön, aber Freds linke Pobacke mal beiseite – ", hörten sie Harry sagen, als sie bei der Küche ankamen.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Fred nach und sie traten ein. Harry und Ron waren gerade dabei, eine ansehnliche Menge an Rosenkohl zu putzen. „Aaaah, George, schau dir das an. Die benutzen Messer und alles. Wie niedlich."

„In zwei Monaten und n' paar Tagen werd ich siebzehn", murrte Ron, „dann kann ich das mit Zauberei erledigen."

„Aber bis dahin", grinste George, während er sich an den Tisch setzte und seine Füße darauf stützte, „haben wir das Vergnügen, euch dabei zuzusehen, wie ihr uns den richtigen Gebrauch eines – hoppala."

Ron war das Messer praktisch aus der Hand gerutscht und hatte seinen Daumen ein wenig angesägt. „Das warst du!", rief Ron zornig und leckte seinen Daumen. „Wart nur, bis ich erst mal siebzehn bin –"

Diese Aktion fand Stefanie ziemlich gemein von George und plötzlich konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie hart es für Ron gewesen sein musste, als jüngerer Bruder der Zwillinge aufzuwachsen. Freds weiteres Verhalten versah ihre Vorstellung auch nicht unbedingt mit Regenbögen und Einhörnern.

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst uns alle mit bislang ungeahnten magischen Fähigkeiten verblüﬀen", gähnte er und lehnte sich an die Tischkante.

„Und wo wir schon bei bislang ungeahnten Fähigkeiten sind, Ronald", fuhr George fort, „was hören wir da von Ginny über zwei Ecken über dich und eine junge Dame namens – wenn unsere Informationen nicht falsch sind – Lavender Brown?"

Stefanie sah, dass Rons Wangen einen hauchzarten Rotton annahmen, aber er sagte nur: „Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Kram."

„Welch schlagfertige Antwort", meinte Fred. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du immer auf so was kommst. Nein, was wir wissen wollten, war … wie ist das passiert?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Hatte sie vielleicht einen Unfall?"

„Sei nicht so gemein, Fred", sagte Stefanie mit einer so sanften Stimme, dass sie selbst überrascht war, aber Fred zwinkerte ihr nur zu.

„Was?", fragte Ron inzwischen weiter.

„Na, wie hat sie sich einen so beträchtlichen Hirnschaden zugezogen? – Hör auf damit!"

Ron hatte das Rosenkohlmesser nach Fred geworfen und dieser hatte es mit seinem Zauberstab mit einem trägen Schlenker in einen Papierﬂieger verwandelt. Das Unglückliche war, dass Mrs. Weasley in diesem Moment in die Küche gekommen war und es gesehen hatte.

„Ron!", rief sie wütend. „Ich möchte nie wieder sehen, wie du mit einem Messer wirfst!"

„In Ordnung", sagte Ron sofort, aber Stefanie hörte, wie er leise hinzufügte: „Ich lasse es dich nie wieder sehen."

„Fred, George, tut mir Leid, meine Lieben, aber Remus kommt heute Abend, also muss ich Bill bei euch beiden unterbringen!"

„Kein Problem", erwiderte George prompt.

„Gut, und da Charlie nicht heimkommt, sind Harry und Ron allein in der Dachkammer, und wenn Fleur bei Ginny und Stefanie schläft – "

„ – damit ist Weihnachten für Ginny gelaufen", murmelte Fred und Stefanie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er Recht hatte.

„ – sind alle bequem untergebracht. Naja, jedenfalls haben alle ein Bett." Erschöpft fuhr sie sich durchs Haar.

„Percy lässt sein hässliches Gesicht also deﬁnitiv nicht blicken?", fragte Fred nach und Stefanie dachte, dass er wohl eher Audrey mit seinem Gesicht nerven würde.

Mrs. Weasley drehte sich um, als würde sie gehen wollen, ehe sie sagte: „Nein, ich nehme an, er hat im Ministerium zu tun." Und dabei klang sie so steif wie ein Stock.

„Oder er ist der größte Schwachkopf auf der Welt. Eins von beiden", sagte Fred, als sie ging. „Also, dann mal los."

George erhob sich träge und Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie ein Ziel hatten.

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Ron nach. „Könnt ihr uns nicht mit diesem Rosenkohl helfen? Ihr könntet einfach eure Zauberstäbe benutzen und dann hätten wir auch frei!"

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir das tun könnten", erwiderte Fred ernst. „Es trägt sehr zur Charakterbildung bei, wenn man lernt, Rosenkohl ohne Magie zu putzen, da könnt ihr mal sehen, wie schwierig es für Muggel und Squibs ist –"

„ – und wenn du willst, dass dir einer hilft, Ron", fügte George hinzu und ließ den Papierﬂieger zu ihm zurückﬂiegen, „würde ich nicht mit Messern nach ihm werfen. Nur als kleiner Hinweis. Wir sind dann im Dorf, im Schreibwarenladen arbeitet ein sehr hübsches Mädchen, das meint, dass meine Kartentricks was Wunderbares sind…fast wie richtige Magie."

Und die beiden verließen die Küche. Stefanie ließ den Papierﬂieger mit einer Zauberstabbewegung zurück zu einem Messer werden und folgte ihnen dann.

„Ich bleib hier, ja?", sagte sie, als die beiden begannen, ihre Mäntel anzuziehen.

„Musst du aber nicht", erwiderte George, der oﬀenbar glaubte, es würde an dem Mädchen liegen.

„Ich und Ginny – wir wollten ein bisschen schmücken. Und der Baum ist jetzt auch da, den wollt ich mir vornehmen", erklärte sie und die beiden nickten.

„Na gut, dann viel Spaß."

Stefanie konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass Fred sehr viel Freude daran hätte, eine weitere Stunde im Schreibwarenladen herumzustehen, während George mit der Verkäuferin ﬂirtete, weswegen sie gehoﬀt hatte, er würde bei ihr bleiben.

„Ich muss tatsächlich was in dem Laden kaufen", erklärte er ihr, als sie ihn darauf ansprach und er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen. „Aber es wird nicht so lange dauern, wie Georges Besuch."

„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass du Ron diesen Gedichtband mit Liebesversen schenken willst, den du gestern so lange in der Hand hattest –;"

„In Lavenders Namen? Wenn du das so leicht durchschaust, war es wohl nicht meine beste Idee..."

„Ich halte es für eine ziemliche gute Idee und selbst, wenn er es durchschaut, wird er sich darüber ärgern", lachte George, während er sich doch tatsächlich einen Schal umlegte.

„Wir müssen jetzt los, sonst sperrt der Laden noch zu."

„Du Armer", spottete Stefanie und ließ Fred los, bevor sie George zuzwinkerte. „Und ich ﬁnde deine Kartentricks ziemlich oﬀensichtlich."

Dann ging sie, um Ginny zu suchen.

Wenig später saß sie zusammen mit ihr vor einer Kiste, die jede Menge Weihnachtsschmuck enthielt, auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich und überlegten, wer was schmücken sollte.

„Du kannst den Baum nehmen", bot Ginny an. „Und ich mach den Rest. Ich hab schon ne Idee… das wird super."

„Kann ich das Radio anmachen?", erkundigte Stefanie sich und Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Klar, warum nicht?"

So arbeiteten sie eine Weile mehr oder weniger schweigend zu den weihnachtlichen Klängen, die die Radiosendung Hexenstunde brachte, während vor den Fenstern Schnee zu Boden ﬁel.

Stefanie hatte sich bisher darauf beschränkt, alles an den Baum zu hängen, das sie persönlich schön fand, aber langsam gingen ihr die Sachen aus.

„Ist das alles, was ihr habt?"

„Häng doch die Kugeln auch auf", meinte Ginny mit einem Blick auf den Baum.

„Welche Kugeln? Da waren keinen."

Sie hörte, wie die Haustüre sich öﬀnete und ein Schwall kalter Luft kam herein.

„Keine? Aber da müssen welche sein…" Ginny kniete sich vor der Kiste nieder, konnte aber auch keine ﬁnden. „Dann sind die noch oben…ich hole sie."

Im Radio wurde ein Celestina Warbeck – Marathon angekündigt, während Ginny aufstand und in Richtung Treppe verschwand.

„Sieht doch ganz ordentlich aus", kam es von Fred, der plötzlich in der Türe stand, während Celestina Warbeck begann ‚Ein Kessel voll heißer, starker Liebe zu singen'.

„Ja, aber noch nicht fertig. Du bist noch früher zurück, als ich dachte. War es sehr kalt?", erkundigte sich Stefanie und erhob sich vom Boden, um zu ihm zu gehen. Er sah gut aus, ﬁel ihr auf. In seinen Haaren hingen noch einzelne Schneeﬂocken – oﬀenbar hatte er wieder einmal auf eine Mütze verzichtet – und er trug ausnahmsweise kein Dracheleder, sondern ein Gilet über einem Wollpullover. Es stand ihm wirklich gut.

Stefanie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn, bevor sie mit einer Hand ein paar Schneeﬂocken aus seinem Haar wischte. Seine Hand wanderte über ihre Taille und sie fand, dass es wirklich schade war, dass sie hier nicht alleine waren.

„Ja, ich hab alles, was ich wollte und es war wirklich kalt." Er lächelte. „Ehrlich gesagt seht ihr ein bisschen so aus, als würde euch Hilfe nicht schaden."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte sie, löste sich von ihm und stemmte die Arme scherzhaft beleidigt in die Hüften.

„Dass du nicht groß genug bist, um den Stern an die Spitze zu machen?" Er grinste.

„Von wegen…ich hab einen Zauberstab!"

„Von dem du seltsamerweise die meiste Zeit vergisst, dass du ihn überhaupt besitzt. So wie letztens, als du diese schwere Kiste getragen hast, statt deine Magie einzusetzen", erinnerte er sie und Stefanie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Manchmal muss ich mich daran erinnern, dass ich zaubern kann. Aber immerhin kann ich nicht von mir behaupten, so faul zu sein, wie du", neckte sie ihn und hielt kurz inne, um der Stimme aus dem Radio zu lauschen, bevor sie anmerkte: „Ein furchtbares Lied…"

„Geschmackssache. Mum liebt diese Sängerin", erwiderte er und Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich hab nichts gegen die Sängerin, sondern gegen das Lied." In diesem Moment verklangen die letzten Töne und ‚Du hast mir den Kessel gestohlen, aber mein Herz gehört mir' wurde angekündigt.

„Das mag ich lieber…ich glaub, ich mag das Lied sogar", stellte sie fest, als die ersten Takte angeschlagen worden waren. Tatsächlich riss das Lied sie so sehr mit, dass sie begann mit dem Fuß im Takt mitzuklopfen.

„Vielleicht kann man dazu tanzen", gab Fred zu und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie bei der Hand genommen und einmal herumgewirbelt.

Sie lachte, während sie seine andere Hand nahm und sie begannen etwas zu tanzen, das man entfernt als an Samba angelehnt bezeichnen hätte können. Sie wirbelten durch den Raum, das ganze Lied hindurch, und am Ende drehte er sie mehrere Male um ihre Achse, so dass sie ihre Hände an seine Brust legte, um nicht gegen ihn zu stoßen, vor lauter Schwindel.

Ein wenig außer Atem, aber lachend und blendend gelaunt, standen sie da, bis sie zu ihm hinaufsah.

Sie blickte in seine Augen und konnte ihn atmen hören, spüren, wie seine Brust sich deutlich hob und senkte, noch angeregt vom Tanzen. Seine Augen blitzen, bevor er sich hinunterbeugte und sie küsste, in dem Moment, in dem ein fröhliches: „Wir sind daaaaa!", erklang und Stefanie sich leicht resigniert von ihm löste.

„Geht es nur mir so, oder sind hier zu viele Leute? Wie soll man auch nur einen Moment zu zweit verbringen, wenn dauernd irgendjemand mit Anwesenheit nervt?"

Er grinste. „Du sprichst mir aus der Seele. Ich kanns kaum erwarten, dass die Ferien vorbei sind und ..."

„'allo", ertönte es aus der Türe und eine sie anstrahlende, sich keiner Schuld bewusste Fleur unterbrach Fred in seiner Ausführung. Sie sah, wie immer, unglaublich schön aus, auch, wenn sie ihren weißen Fellmantel noch nicht ausgezogen hatte, sondern sich erst jetzt von Bill helfen ließ. Ihr langes, silberblondes Haar trug sie oﬀen, genau wie Stefanie auch, und es hatte sogar dieselbe Länge.

Eigentlich, dachte Stefanie bei sich, ﬁnde ich sie nicht hübscher als mich. Aber mir fehlen die Veela-Kräfte.

„Wo ischt denn deine Mutter?", fragte Fleur Fred, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte er und sah Bill an, der wiederum abwechselnd sie und ihn ansah. Dann jedoch wandte er seinen Blick zu seiner Verlobten.

„Schauen wir einfach mal in der Küche nach…"

„Oh, Bill!", hörten sie Mrs. Weasley wenig später verzückt rufen, während das steife „Hallo", von Ginny stammte, die sogleich mit einem Karton aus der Küche trat und den Mund verzog.

„Schleim", formten ihre Lippen und Stefanie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was hast du denn in der Küche gemacht? Ich dachte, du holst die Kugeln…"

„Hab ich auch", erwiderte sie und sah zu ihrem Bruder. „Aber als ich zurückkam, saht ihr wirklich beschäftigt aus, da wollte ich nicht stören", fügte sie mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen hinzu und stellte den Karton auf den Boden.

Aus der Küche klang das Geräusch einer regen Konversation, die hauptsächlich von Fleur bestritten wurde. Vermutlich schwieg Mrs. Weasley säuerlich, während Bill seine Verlobte verliebt ansah.

Aber das war natürlich nur Spekulation.

„Arme Mum… ich wette, gleich lässt sie uns Fleur ihr Zimmer zeigen…" Sie verdrehte die Augen und begann, die Kugeln aufzuhängen und dachte oﬀenbar gar nicht mehr daran, dass Stefanie eigentlich den Baum und sie den Raum übernommen hatte.

Und tatsächlich, im nächsten Moment schallte es aus der Küche: „Kann bitte jemand Fleur ihr Zimmer zeigen?"

„Ich mach schon", sagte Stefanie mit einem Blick auf Ginny. Als sie in Richtung Türe ging, spürte sie Freds Blick auf sich und straﬀte die Schultern.

Sie und Fleur erreichten die Treppe zugleich und Fleur trug einen Koﬀer in der Hand.

„Soll ich ihn tragen?", fragte Bill aus der Küche und sie winkte ab.

„Das schaﬀe isch schon, danke." Sie strahlte ihn verliebt an und als Stefanie vor ging, sagte sie: „Ist er nischt wunderbar 'öﬂich und suvorkommend, mein Bill?"

„Ja, ich denke, dass er das ist", sagte Stefanie und schmunzelte, während sie hinauf zu Ginnys Zimmer stiegen.

„Du bist Stefanie, nischt wa'r?", fragte Fleur und Stefanie nickte.

„Die bin ich."

„Die Freundin der Swillinge?"

„Kann man so sagen." Sie grinste.

„Ich hoﬀe, es macht dir nicht aus, dass du nur das Feldbett bekommst", fuhr sie fort, weil sie Fleur ja wohl kaum auf dem Fußboden schlafen lassen konnten und sie deswegen dort schlafen würde.

„Das mascht über'aupt nischts", erwiderte Fleur und sie kamen oben an. Stefanie öﬀnete die Türe und Fleur trug ihren Koﬀer hinein und stellte ihn neben das Bett. Dann ﬁel ihr Blick auf die Matratze, die am Boden lag.

„Aber isch will nischt, dass jemand wegen mir auf dem Boden schlafen muss!", rief sie und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Das ischt wirklisch nischt nötig! Isch kann dort schlafen!"

„Ah, ich glaube nicht, dass Mrs. Weasley das gut heißen würde", winkte Stefanie ab. „Aber danke."

Fleur seufzte. „Sie mag misch nischt, Mrs. Weasley." Und sie ließ die Schultern hängen und ein trauriger Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. „Isch glaube, sie denkt, isch würde i'r Bill wegne'men!"

„Nun…", begann Stefanie, der man tatsächlich etwas in die Richtung erzählte hatte, vorsichtig. „Ihr kennt euch ja noch nicht so gut… und sie…. Nun… vielleicht hat sie Angst, dass ihr ein wenig voreilig seid…"

„Isch glaube e'er, dass sie eine Vorstellung von einer Schwiegertochter 'at, der isch nischt entspreche", erwiderte Fleur nüchtern und sah Stefanie mit einem merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen an. „Isch glaube, sie 'ätte lieber disch als Schwiegertochter."

„Aber sicher nicht für Bill", sagte Stefanie schnell, damit Fleur sie nicht gleich ansprang. Diese hob nun eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, sagte aber nichts, weswegen Stefanie hinzufügte: „Kann sein, dass Mrs. Weasley mich momentan lieber hat als dich, aber noch kennt sie dich nicht so gut. Und ja, vielleicht wäre sie froh, wenn sie…nein….also… sie hat vielleicht eine Vorstellung von einer Schwiegertochter, der du nicht ensprichst – ich gehe nämlich nicht davon aus, dass sie sich jemals hätte träumen lassen, einer ihrer Söhne könnte eine Halbveela heiraten."

Das war als Kompliment gedacht, aber Fleur verschränkte die Arme und schürzte die Lippen.

„Was soll das 'eißen?"

„Naja… ihr könnt doch jeden haben…da muss Bill es dir schon angetan haben…."

Und weil sie merkte, dass sie nur Blödsinn redete und Fleur sich sowieso nicht widersprechen lassen wollte, winkte sie seufzend ab. „Egal. Es ist auf jeden Fall nicht ihre Sache, wen Bill heiratet. Er liebt dich, du liebst ihn", zumindest hoﬀte sie das, „also werdet ihr heiraten, egal was sie dazu sagt. Sie wird sich damit abﬁnden müssen."

„Ja, das wird sie allerdings." Und plötzlich lächelte sie. „Danke, dass du misch nischt auch 'asst."

„Ich kenne dich nicht lang genug, um dich zu hassen", sagte Stefanie nüchtern. „Außerdem", sie schmunzelte, „gibst du mir keinen Grund dazu, weil du ja nicht mehr auf der Suche nach einem Mann bist."

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen! Dein Liebster ist vor mir sicher." Wieder trat ein Funkeln in ihre Augen, dieses Mal beinahe schelmisch.

„Na dann bin ich beruhigt…"

Als sie wieder hinunter kamen, war auch George wieder zurück und gerade in ein Gespräch mit seinem Zwillingsbruder vertieft. Harry und Ron waren wohl mit dem Putzen des Gemüses fertig und hatten sich verzogen, während Bill mit seiner Mutter sprach und Ginny saß in einem Berg Lametta und schien sich zu überlegen, wo sie was aufhängen sollte. Am Ende der Treppe blieben Stefanie und Fleur stehen, weil keine von ihnen sicher war, was sie jetzt tun sollten.

Stefanie bemerkte den Blick, den Fleur auf Bill warf, der aber von seiner Mutter gerade wirklich beansprucht wurde.

„Willst du mir vielleicht dabei helfen, den Baum zu schmücken?", fragte Stefanie vorsichtig, weil sie dachte, dass Fleur das vielleicht eher negativ auﬀassen könnte.

„Gerne", sagte sie zu ihrer Überraschung, während Ginny gar nicht glücklich wirkte, als sie mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer kam und sie begannen, Kugeln aufzuhängen. Die Zwillinge, die ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer saßen, blickten auf, als sie kamen, und Stefanie grinste ihnen kurz zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Bill herein und setzte sich zu seinen Brüdern, während Mrs. Weasley Ginny zu sich bat, um ihr beim Kochen zu helfen. Ginny konnte man die Erleichterung darüber, eine Ausrede zu haben, die Luft im Raum nicht mehr mit Fleur teilen zu müssen, deutlich ansehen und sie ließ ihr Lametta so hastig fallen, um zu ﬂiehen, dass Fleurs Gesicht kurz einen düsteren Ausdruck annahm. Sie tat Stefanie wirklich leid und sie bemühte sich, ihr in jeder Hinsicht zu zeigen, dass sie keine Antipathie verspürte.

Das Radio lief immer noch, aber oﬀenbar waren ihnen die Celestina Warbeck-Lieder ausgegangen, denn jetzt spielten wieder seichte Weihnachtsmelodien, die aber immer noch laut genug waren, um das leise Gespräch der Männer zu übertönen. Öfter als einmal nur, warfen Stefanie und Fleur sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der sich darauf bezog, dass die drei oﬀenbar nicht gehört werden wollten.

Als sie die letzte Kugel aufgehängt hatte, trat Stefanie zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete ihr Werk.

„Sieht ja ganz nett aus…", stellte sie fest.

„Ja, wie ein überfüllter Baum", stimmte Fleur ihr zu und warf dann einen Blick auf den Raum, den Ginny so geschmückt hatte, dass es aussah, als wäre ein Haufen Lametta explodiert und hätte sich überall festgesetzt. „Passt also gans gut." Sie rümpfte ein wenig die Nase.

„Und deswegen", verriet Stefanie ihr und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, „kann das nur von uns gekommen sein. Einfach zuviel des Guten."

„Oh ja", meinte einer der Zwillinge. Sie drehten sich um und George fuhr fort: „Ihr zwei in einem Raum seit wirklich ein bisschen zu viel des Guten…"

„Und wenn dann auch noch Ginny dabei ist…" Fred zog eine verzweifelte Miene, „dann muss man zumindest mit einer verwandt sein, damit man nicht verrückt wird."

„Nun", meinte Bill, stand auf und legte einen Arm um Fleur, „nachdem diese hier bereits vergeben und Ginny eure Schwester ist, könnt ihr euch ja um die Letzte streiten."

Und er führte die sehr zufrieden aussehende Fleur aus dem Raum. Ginny, eben erst zurückgekommen, streckte ihr hinter dem Rücken die Zunge heraus.

„Keine Chance", informierte Fred seinen Zwillingsbruder und zog Stefanie neben sich, wo sie sich gerne in seine Armbeuge schmiegte, um noch einmal ihr Werk zu betrachten. Sie musste zugeben, dass der Raum wirklich nicht ihrer Vorstellung von weihnachtlichem Schmuck entsprach, aber irgendwie passte es sehr gut zum Fuchsbau, der immer aus allen Nähten quoll.

„Worüber habt ihr euch so nett unterhalten, während ihr uns zugesehen habt, wie wir arbeiten?", fragte sie dann, obwohl sie nicht mit einer Antwort rechnete.

Deswegen erstaunte es sie, als Fred ernst antwortete: „Wir haben festgestellt, wie unglaublich ähnlich du und Fleur euch äußerlich seid."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man eine Normalsterbliche mit einer Halbveela vergleichen kann", erwiderte Stefanie und blickte auf den funkelnden Christbaum.

„Normalerweise nicht", bestätigte George. „Deswegen hat uns das auch so gewundert. Von hinten sehr ihr nämlich echt gleich aus…bis darauf, dass sie ein bisschen größer ist und dein Haar eine normale Farbe hat…"

„Alle Mädchen mit langen, glatten Haaren, sind von hinten austauschbar." Stefanie seufzte und wandte sich ihnen zu. „Ist eben so."

„Ja, aber – und das hat sogar Bill zugegeben, obwohl er es gleich wieder zurückgenommen hat – ihr seid, von Fleurs magischer Veela-Aura mal abgesehen, gleich hübsch."

„Das ist lieb. Aber die magische Veela-Aura, macht dann doch was her", unkte sie und Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nicht bei Frauen. Und ehrlich Steph, sie haben Recht. Ich ﬁnde dich sogar hübscher als sie, aber das liegt auch daran, dass ich diese Aura nicht positiv wahrnehme." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Ich hasse Veela."

„Jaaaah…..ich mag sie auch nicht." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann wechselte sie das Thema: „Wie liefs mit deiner Schreibwarenprinzessin?"

„Mit …wie nennst du sie?" George lachte. „Sie hat einen Namen."

„Ach ja? Den würd ich ja gerne mal wissen." Sie rechnete nämlich damit, dass er ihren Namen nicht erfragt hatte.

„Annabell, wenn es dich so sehr interessiert. Und es lief gut, auch, wenn Fred nach fünf Minuten keine Lust mehr hatte." Er warf seinem Bruder einen strafenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Jeder hat seine eigene Belastbarkeitsgrenze. Und meine ist schnell erreicht, wenn sich etwas nicht lohnt."

Stefanie schmunzelte, sagte aber nichts. Dafür begann Ginny leise vor sich hinzusummen und Ron und Harry kamen herein und bauten ein Zauberschachspiel auf.

Am Heiligen Abend kam Lupin zu Besuch, um mit ihnen zu feiern. Stefanie und Ginny sollten Mrs. Weasley beim Kochen helfen, während die Zwillinge, Harry und Ron Karotten aus dem Garten holten, wobei Stefanie keine Ahnung hatte, wieso in Mrs. Weasleys Garten zu Weihnachten Karotten wuchsen.

„Fleur könnte ruhig auch helfen", bemerkte Mrs. Weasley spitz, während sie Kartoﬀeln schälten und Ginny nickte.

„Sie wurde nicht gefragt", verteidigte Stefanie Fleur, mit der sie sich ein wenig angefreundet hatte. Abends, wenn Ginny vorgab, furchtbar müde zu sein, damit sie nicht mit ihr reden musste, tat Stefanie das und sie verstanden sich teilweise ziemlich gut, unter anderem, weil sie als Europäerinnen den selben sehr subjektiven Blick auf die Welt hatten.

„Du 'ättest disch damals für Beauxbatons entscheiden sollen", meinte Fleur oft. „Dann wären wir susammen sur Schule gegangen!"

„Nein, aber sie hat sich auch nicht gerade darum gerissen, oder?", gab Mrs. Weasley mit säuerlich Miene zurück.

„Ich würde auch nicht gerne mit zwei Frauen in einem Raum sein, die mich mit ausgesuchter Höﬂichkeit behandeln, aber mir gleichzeitig zu verstehen geben, dass sie mich nicht ausstehen können", sagte Stefanie schlicht und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass ein klein wenig Schuldbewusstsein in Mrs. Weasleys Blick trat.

„Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich sie nicht mag!", meinte Ginny inzwischen und ließ die Kartoﬀelschalen in den Mülleimer wandern.

„Weil sie eine Veela ist? Oh, ja, dafür kann sie wirklich sehr viel." Stefanie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich mag Veela auch nicht, wenn sie sich benehmen wie welche, aber generell können sie nichts dafür, dass sie welche sind…und ich ﬁnde, dass Fleur nicht die ganze Zeit mit ihrer Magie herumspielt und alle Männer im Haus verrückt macht…Allein das macht sie doch sympathisch…mir zumindest."

„Ja, weil du selbst eine sein könntest, so, wie du aussiehst", schnaubte Ginny und trat nach dem Mülleimer. Mrs. Weasley schwieg, was Stefanie als Zustimmung nahm, denn sonst hätte sie ihre Tochter sicher zurechtgewiesen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das damit viel zu tun hat", sagte Stefanie kühl und griﬀ nach der letzten Kartoﬀel. Sie hätten all das sicher mit Magie erledigen können, aber zu Weihnachten, so fand Mrs. Weasley, sollte man seine Hände benutzen. Außerdem schmeckte man angeblich auch einen Unterschied.

„Hier sind die Karotten", verkündete George und er, Harry, Ron und Fred kamen herein, jeder ein paar in der Hand. Sie ließen sie achtlos auf den Küchentisch fallen, sodass Mrs. Weasley auﬀuhr.

„Nicht hier hin! Hier wird doch noch gekocht! Ah, egal…."

Grinsend zogen die vier sich wieder zurück und Stefanie drehte sich seufzend zu den Karotten. Durch die geöﬀnete Tür konnte sie sehen, wie die vier etwas ins Wohnzimmer trugen, das verdächtig aussah, wie ein Gartengnom. Sie kniﬀ ihre Augen zusammen, sagte aber nichts, vor allem weil in diesem Moment Fleur hereingeschwebt kam.

„Isch wollte fragen, ob isch euch vielleicht 'elfen kann", bot sie freundlich strahlend an und Mrs. Weasley drehte sich zögernd um.

„Nun…die Küche ist ja schon relativ voll, also ist das nicht nötig, Fleur." Sie lächelte zuckersüß. „Aber danke für das Angebot."

Fleur erwiderte das Lächeln und schwebte wieder hinaus, aber Stefanie war sich sicher, dass es ihr lieber gewesen wäre, helfen zu dürfen.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, abgelöst zu werden", sagte Stefanie und Ginny warf ihr einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du uns ärgern willst!"

„Ich will euch eigentlich nicht ärgern…nur darauf hinweisen, dass ihr euch kindisch benehmt…" Und das zu Mrs. Weasley zu sagen, zeugte, Stefanies Meinung nach, von wahrem Mut.

Diese schnaubte nur, erwiderte aber nichts.

Als sie fertig waren, gingen Stefanie und Ginny ins Wohnzimmer und stellten fest, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.

„Irre ich mich…oder… ist der Engel neu?", fragte Stefanie und deutete auf ein Geschöpf mit Ballerinarock, aufgeklebten Goldﬂügeln und bösem Blick.

„Ich hab den noch nie gesehen", stellte Ginny fest und beäugte ihn kritisch. „Sieht irgendwie aus wie…"

Sie begann zu kichern, während Stefanie ihre Augen über das golden angemalte Ding wandern ließ. „Erinnert mich an einen Gnom", sagte sie schließlich und Ginny begann zu lachen.

„Mich auch! Aber das kann nicht sein, ich meine…der würde sich ja bewegen, anstatt uns nur anzusehen."

„Ein Stern an der Baumspitze wär irgendwie besser…"

„Naja, ist mal was anderes, oder?" Grinsend wandte Ginny sich ab und Stefanie trat ans Fenster. Schnee ﬁel vor dem Glas zu Boden und sie fragte sich, was ihre Familie wohl gerade tat. Vermutlich machten sie sich bereit für den Kirchgang.

Wenig später saßen sie alle zum Essen beisammen und genossen das Weihnachtsmahl, das Mrs. Weasley ihnen gezaubert hatte. Stefanie saß zwischen Ginny und Fleur und ihr gegenüber saßen die Zwillinge, die es nicht lassen konnten, Grimassen in ihre Richtung zu schneiden. Sie versuchte weder zu lachen, noch ihr durchgekautes Essen auf die Tischgesellschaft zu verteilen, was ihr auch gelang, obwohl die beiden sich wirklich sehr viel Mühe gaben.

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich alle ins Wohnzimmer. Mrs. Weasley machte das Radio an, um ein Funkkonzert von Celestina Warbeck zu hören und sie spielten dieselben Lieder, wie schon vor ein paar Tagen.

Fleur unterhielt sich lautstark mit Bill, sodass Mrs. Weasley das Radio lauter und lauter drehte, bis es alles übertönte.

Stefanie lehnte sich in ihrem Platz zurück und zog die Beine hoch, damit sie, Ginny und die Zwillinge mehr Platz hatten, um heimlich Zauberschnippschnapp zu spielen, während Celestina Warbeck wieder einmal ‚Ein Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe sang'.

„Das Lied macht mich fertig", murmelte Stefanie und eine ihrer Karten explodierte. Sie zog ihre Hand schnell zurück und blies sachte gegen die leichte Verbrennung an ihren Fingerkuppen. „Und das Spiel auch."

Beleidigt warf sie einen Blick auf den Spielstand, der schlecht für sie aussah, während eine von Ginnys Karten explodierte. Sie hatte ihre Hand schnell genug weggezogen, um sich nicht zu verbrennen und grinste.

„So reden die Verlierer."

„Pech im Spiel und Glück in der Liebe", verkündete sie mit einem leisen Lächeln, was Ginny dazu brachte, ihre Stirn zu runzeln. Oﬀenbar wurde ihr gerade bewusst, dass sie mit Dean wirklich nicht glücklich war.

Das Lied war zu Ende und eine Ballade begann.

„Wie heißt das noch mal?", fragte sie, nachdem Celestina die ersten Takte gesungen hatte.

„Dein Zauber riss mir das Herz aus der Brust", antwortete George und gähnte. „Langweilig."

„Besser als der Kessel voller Liebe." Sie verdrehte die Augen und warf eine Karte auf den Haufen.

„Aber das mit dem gestohlenen Kessel kann nicht getoppt werden, oder?", fragte Ginny mit schelmischem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es geht halt nichts über gestohlene Kessel", sagte Fred an ihrer Stelle und zog sie näher an sich.

„Ja, für dich nicht, oder? Wusstest du, dass Mum lange dachte, ihr hättet euren Laden so ﬁnanziert? Indem ihr, wie Dung, gestohlene Kessel verkauft habt?", fragte Ginny plötzlich und die beiden grinsten.

„Nette Vorstellung", sagte George dann und Fred meinte: „Wenns anders nicht geklappt hätte…"

Das Lied endete und Fleur sagte: „Is es su Ende? Gütiger 'immel, was für eine schrecklische –"

„Wir wärs noch mit einem kleinen Schlummertrank?", fragte Mr. Weasley schnell und sprang auf. „Wer möchte Eierﬂip?"

Und er wartete auf keine Antwort, sondern eilte davon, während Fred und George schnell die Karten verschwinden ließen, weil Mrs. Weasley nun auf der Suche nach jemanden, der kein Gast war, und den sie anschreien konnte, durch den Raum blickte.

„Tja…wie siehts aus…irgendwer einen besonderen Weihnachtswunsch, auf dessen Erfüllung er morgen hoﬀt?", fragte George und streckte seine Beine aus. Es war oﬀensichtlich, dass er diese Frage nur stellte, um Mrs. Weasley von ihnen abzulenken.

„Ich", verkündete Ginny und warf einen Blick auf Fleur. „Nämlich, dass Schleim verschwindet. Am Besten ein für alle Mal."

„Sie wird nicht mehr gehen", sagte Stefanie und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf Fleur. „Sie und Bill sind wie für einander geschaﬀen…"

Ginny schnaubte. „Tut mir Leid, aber wenn du das sagst, kanns nicht stimmen. Immerhin hast du Jahre gebraucht, um das zu sehen, was uns allen schon lange bewusst war."

„Möglich, aber immerhin weiß ich es jetzt", hielt Stefanie dagegen. „Anders als du, die mit jemandem zusammen ist, den sie nicht einmal liebst."

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun." Sie stand auf und nahm ihrem Vater einen Eierﬂip ab, den sie sich dann in einem Zug herunterschüttete.

Stefanie lehnte den Eierﬂip ab und sah Ginny grinsend an.

„Natürlich nicht. Probleme anderer analysierst du von allen Seiten, aber deinen eigenen weichst du so sehr aus, dass du gar nicht mehr bemerkst, was du eigentlich tust."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„So viel zum Thema Weihnachtsfrieden", ﬂötete George und trank seinen Eierﬂip.

„Weihnachtlicher Zickenkrieg", stimmte sein Bruder ihm zu.

„Nicht schon wieder dieses Lied!", entfuhr es Stefanie, als ‚Ein Kessel voll heißer, starker Liebe', erklang, aber dieses Mal von Fleur gesungen.

„Das denkt Mum sich auch gerade", murmelte Fred und ein Blick auf Mrs. Weasleys Miene genügte, um zu beschließen, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Tja….dann gute Nacht", hieß es nacheinander von jedem und sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf in ihre Zimmer.

Ginny lief vor, damit sie als Erste ins Bad konnte, und Harry und Ron gingen an Stefanie vorbei, hoch in die Dachkammer. Sie blieb zusammen mit den Zwillingen im zweiten Stock stehen, um ihnen noch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

„Das war bisher ja eher ein frostiges Fest", bemerkte Stefanie, als George die Türe öﬀnete.

„An uns lag das nicht. Wir haben uns jede Menge Mühe gegeben, ein bisschen Leben in die Bude zu bringen", grinste er und warf dann einen Blick in das Zimmer. „Ich glaub ich geh besser ins Bad, ehe Ron und Harry auf die Idee kommen…" Er holte sich seinen Pyjama und lief dann damit die Treppe hinauf.

„Sag bloß, du willst dich jetzt auch da oben anstellen", spottete Stefanie und Fred schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf.

„Nein, lieber morgen in der Früh."

„Tja, das könnte schwierig werden…" Sie strich sich ein paar Haare hinter die Ohren und versuchte Mrs. Wesaleys Stimme, die von unten zu hören war, zu ignorieren. „Da bin nämlich schon ich im Bad."

„Das hoﬀe ich. Nachdem es nicht so aussieht, als könntest du heute bei mir schlafen, würde ich es begrüßen, zumindest mit dir zusammen zu duschen."

Dieses verlockende Angebot trieb Stefanie Blut in die Wangen und als sie hörte, dass sich von der Treppe her neuerlich Schritte näherten, kam ihr der Gedanke, wie nett es doch wäre, alleine zu feiern.

„Wenn du es schaﬀst, zur selben Zeit beim Bad zu sein, wie ich, lässt sich das einrichten", ﬂüsterte sie leise, damit es Bill und Fleur, die vermutlich gerade die Treppe hinaufstiegen, nicht hörten.

Von oben hörten sie Ginny, die George anschrie, er solle ein bisschen geduldiger sein.

Fred schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich wills nicht sagen, aber Fleur bringt echt ein klein wenig Ärger in das Haus."

„Neue Familienmitglieder bringen immer Auﬀuhr mit", sagte Stefanie nüchtern und er nickte.

„Achso? Mum war einfach nur begeistert von dir und hat nicht eine Miene aufgesetzt, als hätte ich einen Vettel mit nach Hause gebracht."

Dazu sagte Stefanie nichts, weil ihr stattdessen etwas anderes einﬁel: „Übrigens…dieser …nennen wir es Mal Engel…auf dem Christbaum…."

Sie sah schon, dass er zu grinsen begann. „Ja? Gefällt er dir?"

„Ich wollte eher darauf hinaus, dass er aussieht ein ein Gartengnom, den man verkleidet hat."

„Tja…das ist das Schicksal aller Gartegnome, die es wagen mich zu beißen…und wir mussten ein wenig Pepp in euren Weihnachtsschmuck bringen…ihr habt nicht einmal Mistelzweige an die Decke gehängt." Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und fügte hinzu: „Ich hätte nichts gegen ein paar gehabt."

„Wir wollten euch keine Ausrede liefern Fleur zu küssen."

Er lachte auf. „Du meinst wohl eher, dass ihr Bill keine liefern wolltet, uns zu Brei zu schlagen."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", ertönte Bills Stimme von der Treppe aus und als Stefanie sich umdrehte, sah sie, wie er zusammen mit Fleur hinauf ging.

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht, weil wir besser aussehen als du?", witzelte Fred und Bill schmunzelte.

„Wer von uns wird demnächst die schönste Frau der Welt heiraten?"

„Na ich", erwiderte Fred und zu Stefanies Überraschung legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. „Stefanie und ich haben gerade beschlossen, dass niemand eine langwierige Verlobungsphase braucht um glücklich miteinander zu werden –."

„Oh, was für ein romantischer Antrag", lachte sie und küsste ihn.

„Ischt das ein Ja?", fragte Fleur, während Bill nur grinste. „Irr seid ein serr schönes Paar."

„Tjaaaa", sagte Bill dann und lugte die weiteren Treppen hinauf. „Ne Dusche wär jetzt gut…wie siehts mit dem Bad aus?"

„Eher schlecht", antwortete Fred. „Davor is ne Schlange."

„Dann halt morgen früh." Bill seufzte, küsste Fleur innig zum Abschied und wünschte ihr dann eine gute Nacht.

„Bis morgen", hörte Stefanie sie ﬂüstern, als sie sich von einander lösten und warf Fred einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Sobald die beiden in ihre jeweiligen Richtungen verschwunden waren, gelang es Fred und Stefanie endlich, sich auch von einander zu verabschieden und Stefanie folgte Fleur nach oben.

Als sie am Bad vorbeikamen, standen George, Harry und Ron davor und spielten Zauberschnippschnapp. Ron wurde rot, als er Fleur sah und seine Karte explodierte mit einem lauten Knall.

„Immer dieser Lärm", meinte Fleur und rümpfte die Nase, ehe sie in ihr Zimmer gingen. „Gute Nacht!", rief Stefanie den anderen noch zu, ehe sie die Türe schloss, damit die drei Fleur nicht länger anstarren konnten.

Als sie später im Bett lag und Ginny unrealistische Schnarchgeräusche von sich gab, um Fleur glauben zu machen, sie würde schon schlafen, dachte sie über den Tag nach und kam nicht umhin, zu lächeln.


	125. Percys Weihnachtsbesuch

**124\. Percys Weihnachtsbesuch**

Der Weihnachtsball. Die Musik, die langsame, wunderschöne Ballade. Die Schüler, die sich alle so schön zurecht gemacht hatten, wie sie konnten.

Und dieses Mal war sie mit dem Richtigen hier. Ein herrliches Gefühl. Und während sie tanzten, den ganzen Abend lang gemeinsam tanzten, ﬁel ihr Blick auf Fleur, die mit Roger Davies hier war.

„Er ischt ja sooooo süß!"

Seit wann fand Fleur Roger Davies süß? Damals war es ihr eher so vorgekommen, als wäre sie von ihm enttäuscht gewesen.

Stefanie blinzelte und stellte dann verärgert fest, dass ihr Traum durch Fleurs Liebesbekundung zu Bill zerstört worden war.

„Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", fragte sie müde, während Ginny vorgab, noch zu schlafen. Stefanie konnte aber von ihrer Position am Boden aus sehen, dass dem nicht der Fall war.

„Er 'att mir einen unglaublisch süßen Brief geschrieben!" Fleur, die sogar morgens nach dem Aufwachen wunderschön aussah, drückte ein Blatt Pergament fest an ihre Brust und seufzte verliebt.

Stefanie runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber einfach nichts dazu, sondern warf stattdessen einen Blick auf die Geschenke, die am Ende der Matratze auf sie warteten.

Es waren nicht viele, oder nicht allzu viele, aber irgendwie mehr, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie beugte sich bis zu ihren Füßen und angelte nach dem ersten Geschenk, das vermutlich von Mrs. Weasley stammte. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um einen hübschen efeufarbenen Weasley-Pullover, der wieder sehr ﬁgurbetonend war und den sie auch gleich anziehen wollte.

Das nächste Geschenk stammte von Zuhause. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr ein hübsches Paar Schnürstiefeletten aus braunem Leder geschenkt. Stefanie dachte daran, dass sie ihr sonst jedes Jahr eine Menge Kleidung geschenkt hatten, aber jetzt, wo sie erwachsen und berufstätig war, waren sie ja nicht mehr für sie verantwortlich. Dennoch, sie konnte förmlich riechen, dass diese Schuhe teuer waren.

Zu ihrer Überraschung stand auf dem nächsten Geschenk, dass es nicht nur von ihrem Bruder, sondern auch von Claudia stammte, mit der er oﬀenbar wieder zusammen war. Sie bekam ein klein wenig schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie nur ihm, und nicht ihr, etwas geschenkt hatte. Andererseits - wie sollte sie auch ahnen, dass er wieder mit seiner Exfreundin zusammenkommen würde, die inzwischen in einer ganz anderen Stadt lebte, als er?

Das Paket enthielt ein Parfüm, das sicher von Claudia ausgesucht worden war und den Namen Nahema trug. Stefanie schnupperte kurz daran, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es ihr zusagte, oder nicht und legte es beiseite.

Das nächste Geschenk stammte von ihrer Schwester, die oﬀenbar der Ansicht war, ihren Kleiderschrank aufpeppen zu müssen, denn sie schenkte ihr ein schwarzes, geschmackvolles Kleid, das ihr nicht ganz bis zu den Knien reichen dürfte und eigentlich wirklich jede Frau besitzen sollte.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber als Stefanie das letzte Paket zu sich zog, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass Fleur nur ein Jahr älter war, als sie und schon heiraten würde. Mit 19 Jahren. Wenn sie mit 19 Jahren heiraten würde…nun…würde man ihr das jetzt erzählen, dann wäre sie sehr erstaunt. Da müsste schon so einiges passieren, damit sie das tun würde. Das war ja absurd früh. Und dabei waren Bill und Fleur nur eineinhalb Jahre zusammen. Sie kannten sich nicht einmal viel länger. Sie kannte Fred wenigstens seit sieben Jahren und wusste, dass sie ihr Leben mit ihm verbringen konnte (und ihn aushalten würde), aber Bill und Fleur... sie verstand, was Mrs. Weasley befürchtete.

Sie seufzte kurz, während Ginny oﬀenbar beschlossen hatte, dass Fleur nicht so schnell verschwinden würde und sie einfach trotzdem schon ‚aufwachen' sollte, um ihre Geschenke auszupacken.

Sie setzte sich auf, gähnte demonstrativ und rang sich ein „Guten Morgen", ab, ehe sie sich auf die Päckchen an ihrem Bettende stürzte.

Stefanie öﬀnete inzwischen ihr letztes Paket, das eigentlich auch das Größte war. Sie vermutete, dass es von den Zwillingen stammte, aber auf der Außenseite war kein Absender zu sehen gewesen.

Im Inneren befand sich – sie machte wirklich große Augen – ein dunkelroter Umhang. Es war kein Festumhang, sondern ein normaler Umhang für den Alltag, wie sie in Hogwarts schwarz gewesen waren. Dieser hier wirkte allerdings so, als wäre er aus einem etwas feineren Material und als Stefanie ihn hochhielt, ﬁel ein Zettel in ihren Schoß.

Sie legte den Umhang auf die Matratze und las rasch, was auf dem Blatt Pergament geschrieben stand: Damit du außer dem Fest- und Arbeitsumhang auch einen für normale Tage hast – Fred und George

Sie grinste und nahm den Umhang noch einmal die Hand. Der Stoﬀ fühlte sich wirklich gut an und sie fand, dass die beiden sich scheinbar genau überlegt hatten, was sie brauchen könnte. Und sie hatten ins Schwarze getroﬀen: Den Festumhang hatte sie noch von damals, den Arbeitsumhang hatte sie nicht bezahlen müssen und einen Alltagsumhang besaß sie nicht, weil sie kein Geld hatte, um sich einen zu kaufen.

Eigentlich war es fast ironisch, dass die Zwillinge nun Geld ohne Ende besaßen, während sie, die während ihrer Schulzeit meistens sogar zuviel Geld gehabt hatte, nun kaum welches besaß und das nicht, weil sie misswirtschaftete, sondern einfach, weil die Weihnachtsgeschenke der Zwillinge doch ziemlich teuer gewesen waren, genau wie alle anderen auch. Gut, vielleicht gab sie ihr Geld am falschen Ort aus, aber auf jeden Fall war der Umhang ein wunderbares Geschenk.

„Oh wow!", rief Ginny und hielt ein paar hochhackelige Pumps hoch. „Die hat Marry mir geschenkt! Steph, deine Schwester ist ein Engel."

„Ich weiß", sagte Stefanie und hielt grinsend das Kleid hoch. Ginny ließ die Pumps fallen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Sie ist echt einer! Ich will auch sowas! Warum hat sie dir das geschenkt und mir nur diese Wahnsinns-Schuhe?!"

„Der nächste Geburtstag kommt bestimmt", tröstete Stefanie sie und begann, ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammenzusuchen, damit sie duschen gehen konnte.

Ob Fred und George wohl schon wach waren und ihr Geschenk bereits ausgepackt hatten? Stefanie wollte wirklich gerne dabei sein, aber auf der anderen Seite, wollte sie die zwei auch nicht nerven. Außerdem war Bill bei ihnen und so wenig die Zwillinge etwas gegen ihre Anwesenheit hatten, so konnte sie sich doch vorstellen, dass es Bill lieber wäre, wenn sie nicht um sie herumﬂiegen würde. Also nahm sie ihre Sachen und entschied, duschen zu gehen, solange die anderen noch schliefen, oder mit ihren Geschenken beschäftigt waren. Danach würde sie, auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, beim Zimmer der Zwillinge anklopfen und vielleicht würde man ihr ja Einlass gewähren.

Sie hatte Glück – das Bad war frei, als sie es erreichte. Sie schloss hinter sich ab und begann, ihren Pyjama auszuziehen, als die Türklinke heruntergedrückt wurde und anschließend ein Klopfen begann.

„Wer auch immer – beeil dich, Bill wacht gleich auf, dann drängt er sich sicher wieder mit einem gemeinen Trick vor…und falls du es bist, Fleur – ja, er hat gemeine Tricks, die wirst du schon noch kennenlernen…"

Weil George schon am Vorabend geduscht hatte, konnte es nur Fred sein und angesichts seines Timings musste Stefanie grinsen. Sie schob den Riegel zurück und öﬀnete die Türe einen Spaltbreit (falls er nicht alleine war, was aber nicht der Fall war), bevor sie sagte: „Ich bins, aber du kannst hineinkommen, wenn du willst."

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und sobald sie die Türe hinter ihm abgeriegelt hatte, küsste sie ihn zur Begrüßung. „Frohe Weihnachten, bevor ich es vergesse. Und, hast du mein Geschenk schon aufgemacht?"

„Ich dachte, ich mache das gerade", erklärte er, während er ihr Pyjamaoberteil auszog und sie musste grinsen.

„Das andere Geschenk", murmelte sie, während sie sich von ihm küssen ließ und sie verschoben den Rest der Konversation auf später. Erst, als der Badezimmerspiegel beschlagen war und das Warmwasser, wäre es ein Muggelhaushalt gewesen, aufgebracht wäre, griﬀen sie das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass ich einen Haufen Geschenke bekommen habe, aber ich dachte, dass ich mich mit dem Duschen beeilen muss, um dich nicht zu verpassen. Und wegen Bill. Hast du unser Geschenk schon angesehen?"

Stefanie nickte, während sie sich abtrocknete und nach ihrer Kleidung umsah. „Ja, vielen Dank dafür. Ich habe ihn noch nicht anprobiert, aber die Farbe ﬁnde ich wirklich schön." Sie angelte nach ihrer Unterwäsche und hing das Handtuch auf einen der Gästehalter. Es gab zehn Handtuchhalter, acht davon waren beschriftet. Der, der nur mit ‚Mum und Dad' gekennzeichnet war, war der einzige, der das ganze Jahr lang über ein Handtuch tragen durfte. Percys Halter lag verwaist da, aber Mrs. Weasley hatte es wohl noch nicht übers Herz gebracht, das Schild gegen ein ‚Gäste' auszutauschen und so teilten Fleur und Bill sich wohl seinen Halter, beziehungsweise wahrscheinlich auch sein Handtuch.

„Ich habe übrigens noch ein Geschenk für dich, aber das wollte ich dir persönlich geben… es ist unten in meinem Zimmer." Fred hing sein Handtuch auf, wobei er kurz prüfend über Georges Handtuch fuhr. „Der Mistkerl hat gestern mein Handtuch genommen… es ist mir gleich so verdächtig vorgekommen", murmelte er leise, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder Stefanie zuwandte.

„Noch ein Geschenk? Womit hab ich das denn verdient?"

Und vor allem – wie sollte sie da mithalten? Sie hatte den Stoﬀ des Umhangs durchaus als teuer registriert und fand, dass er, zu zweit geschenkt, ein wahrhaft großzügiges Geschenk war. Natürlich freute sie sich, noch ein persönliches Geschenk von ihrem Freund zu bekommen, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihm und George dasselbe schenkte, bekam sie ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen.

„Ach, ich hab es gesehen und dachte, dass es etwas für dich ist", erwiderte Fred inzwischen leichthin, während er sich anzog. Sobald sie beide fertig waren, öﬀnete er das Fenster, um die Luftfeuchtigkeit gegen kalte Luft auszutauschen und Stefanie entriegelt wieder die Türe. Nachdem kein Bill davor lauerte, hatte Fred sich wohl ganz umsonst gestresst, aber da es ihn zur selben Zeit wie sie zum Bad gebracht hatte, wollte sie nichts dazu sagen.

„Ich bring noch meinen Pyjama rauf, dann komme ich zu euch, okay?"

Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück in Ginnys Zimmer, wo sie Fleur bereits angezogen vorfand, während Ginny über einem komischen Kasten hockte. Stefanie hob fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, sagte aber nichts, weil sie schnell noch einen Schluck des Verhütungstranks nahm.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie Ginny, sobald sie die Flasche wieder verstaut hatte und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Sie fand, dass der Tag bisher ziemlich gut verlaufen war und fühlte sich voller Glückshormone. Ein tolles Weihnachten.

„Deans Geschenk….Ich…ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich hoﬀe stark, dass es nicht das ist, was ich glaube, das es ist."

„Was ischt es denn?", erkundigte Fleur sich neugierig und Stefanie warf einen genaueren Blick hinauf.

Oﬀenbar war es ein Karton, der gefüllt war mit Zetteln und noch mehr Zetteln.

„Er schenkt dir… seine…äh…"

„Oﬀenbar glaubt er, das wird mir helfen, meine ZAGs zu bestehen", sagte Ginny kühl und stellte den Karton weg.

„Seine Unterlagen vom letzten Jahr? Ernsthaft?"

Fleur rümpfte die Nase. „Wie unromantisch."

Und ausnahmsweise musste Ginny ihr zustimmen, auch, wenn sie es nicht oﬀen tat, sondern erst, als Fleur gegangen war, weil sie noch duschen wollte, bevor sie ihrem Bill gegenübertrat.

„Wie kann er mir das nur schenken? Glaubt er, mich freut das?"

„Vielleicht wollte er dir einfach mal was Nützliches schenken", schlug Stefanie vor und räumte ihre Geschenke auf einen netten Haufen.

„Was Nützliches? Nützlich?! Ich kann nicht mal die Schrift entziﬀern! Außerdem hab ich eigene Unterlagen!"

Wütend blickte sie auf den Karton, ehe sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und aufstand. „Mir reichts."

„Was? Mit Dean?"

„Nein, mit ….mit…Ich weiß nicht." Sie raufte sich die Haare und begann, sich anzuziehen. „Mit Jungs…Jungs, die eigentlich nicht meinen Vorstellungen entsprechen…"

„Dann mach doch Schluss", riet Stefanie ihr und ging in Richtung Türe, um hinunter zu den Zwillingen zu gehen. „Schließlich sollte man seine Zeit nicht mit jemandem verbringen, den man nicht mag."

„Ich mag ihn ja." Sie zog eine Schnute. „Doch, wirklich…ich hätte mir nur…mehr erwartet."

Stefanie warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu, ließ sie dann aber mit ihren Problemen alleine und ging ein Stockwerk weiter hinab zu den Zwillingen. Die Tür stand oﬀen und sie konnte sehen, dass beide gerade auf ihren Betten saßen und ihre Geschenke auspackten. Fred trug bereits seinen Weasley-Pullover, während George nur eine Pyjamahose anhatte und anscheinend gerade erst wach geworden war. Auch Bill war im Raum - er saß auf einem Feldbett zwischen den beiden eigentlichen Betten und las wohl einen Brief. Stefanie vermutete stark, dass es ein 'total süßer Brief, den Fleur ihm geschrieben hatte' war und grinste.

„Frohe Weihnachten", wünschte Stefanie ihnen, als sie hereinkam, und setzte sich auf Freds Bett.

„Danke, dir auch." George, der gerade einen Weasley-Pullover auspackte, blickte auf und grinste sie an. „Ich sehe, du hast Mums Pullover an und nicht unseren Umhang."

„Ich dachte, dass mich ein Weihnachtsessen doch satter macht, als eine Packung Bluﬀknaller." Stefanie nahm sich einen Keks, der wohl bei einem von Freds Geschenken dabei gewesen war und warf dann einen Blick auf die Geschenkberge. „Warum habt ihr meine noch nicht augemacht? Los, ich will dabei sein."

„Welches ist deins? Das Große? Dann mal los."

„Wow, sogar für jeden eines…"

„Könnte ein fettes Buch sein… ‚Wie man sich benimmt' oder so", witzelte George, aber dann riss er das Papier hinunter und erkannte, was er geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Hey…wow… der sieht ja aus wie ich…."

„Und der sieht aus wie ich", stellte Fred fest, ehe er einen Blick auf Georges Bild warf. „Wir sehen gleich aus."

„Und für die Erkenntnis habt ihr 18 Jahre gebraucht", grinste Stefanie und stand auf, um sich die beiden Bilder selbst noch einmal anzusehen. Audrey hatte George nicht in seiner schwarzen Drachenhautweste gemalt, sondern in dem magentafarbenen Verkaufsumhang, in dem sie ihn gesehen hatte. Der George auf dem Portrait stand vor einem der Regale und zog mal dieses, mal jenes Produkt hervor und spielte damit herum.

Auch Bill war aufgestanden, um sich die Bilder näher anzusehen und Stefanie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er beeindruckt war. „Ihr seht irgendwie besser aus, als in echt, oder irre ich mich da?"

Aber darauf gingen seine Brüder gar nicht erst ein (vor allem weil es wirklich nicht stimmte!).

„Wann hast du das bitte malen lassen?", fragte Fred stattdessen ein wenig ungläubig. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Model gestanden zu haben."

„Audrey", erklärte Stefanie und grinste. „Sie ist Malerin und hat euch aus dem Gedächtnis gemalt, nachdem sie euch ein wenig beobachtet hat."

„Die Percy-Audrey?", hakte George mit großen Augen nach. „Wow…darauf wäre ich echt nie gekommen!"

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest sie vom Krankenhaus kennen", sagte Fred mit einer Spur von Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Naja…Mein Kollege hat mich auf sie aufmerksam gemacht…also habe ich nicht gelogen."

„Die Bilder sind auf jeden Fall der helle Wahnsinn…"

„Und sie sind außerdem der Beweis dafür, dass ich besser aussehe." Fred fuhr sich grinsend durchs Haar und der Fred auf dem Bild machte dasselbe.

„Witzig… wir sollten Mum nachher fragen, welches Bild wen zeigt, ich wette, sie kommt nicht drauf."

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte Stefanie und warf Bill einen fragenden Blick zu. „Sie sind überzeichnet, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", stimmte Bill ihr zu und nickte. „Eure Charaktermerkmale kommen recht deutlich hervor. Aber es kann sein, dass manch einer euch immer noch nicht unterscheiden kann. Ich muss jetzt auf jeden Fall zu Fleur und mich bei ihr für ihr Geschenk bedanken. Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der älteste Weasleybruder aus dem Zimmer und ließ Stefanie mit den Zwillingen alleine. George hatte seine Augen zusammengekniﬀen und warf einen prüfenden Blick zwischen den Bildern hin und her, als würde er eines von ihnen als Fälschung entlarven wollen. „Warum sieht Fred freundlicher aus?"

„Weil er nicht mit Audrey geﬂirtet hat", antwortete Stefanie sofort und küsste ihren Freund. „Er hat eben den besseren Eindruck hinterlassen. Das könnte dir eine Lehre sein, nicht mit jeder Frau auf Biegen und Brechen zu ﬂirten."

„Unsinn", wehrte er ab und stand auf. „Ich gehe jetzt zu Harry und gründe eine Selbsthilfegruppe mit ihm. Immerhin sind wir hier umgeben von glücklichen Paaren und Menschen aus unglücklichen Beziehungen und ich halte es mit euch nicht auf so engem Raum aus und brauche eine Ausrede, um zu verschwinden."

„Du bist nicht angezogen!", rief Stefanie ihm noch hinterher, aber das wollte er nicht hören.

Sie blickte ihm nach, dann seufzte sie. „Oh, sind wir wirklich so unausstehlich?"

„Nein, ich vermute, er will Ron ein wenig ärgern und sehen, wie unser Liebesband bei ihm angekommen ist."

„Ihr habt es ihm nicht wirklich geschenkt, oder?" Natürlich hatten sie das. Sein Blick sagte alles. Nicht Schuldbewusstsein, sondern diebische Freude.

„Doch, natürlich. Wenn er seine Lavender wirklich liebt, dann erträgt er sowas schon."

Stefanie hob vielsagend ihre Augenbrauen, als würde sie fragen, wie er überhaupt auf die Idee kam, Ron könnte Gefühle für das Mädchen haben (obwohl sie sich nicht an sie erinnern konnte, sie also praktisch nicht kannte und ihre Gedanken ihr bezüglich ziemlich unfair waren), bevor Fred das Thema wechselte.

„Achja, ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich, warte..."

Er stand vom Bett auf, stolperte fast über das Feldbett, das so prominent im Raum stand, dass man sich kaum darin bewegen konnte, ohne zu verunfallen und erreichte schließlich den Kleiderhaufen, der sich in den letzten Tagen mit Bill und Georges Hilfe am Boden angesammelt hatte. Stefanie beobachtete ihn in einem Anfall von Misstrauen und hoﬀte für die drei, dass Mrs. Weasley hier so schnell nicht hineinschauen würde. Fred wühlte in den Kleidern herum, bis er einen seiner Pullover fand und zog aus einer Innentasche ein ﬂaches Kästchen hervor.

„Das hast du aber sicher aufbewahrt", spottete Stefanie, als sie es entgegen nahm. „Auf dem Boden, meine ich."

Er winkte ab. „Ach, was es nicht umbringt, macht es nur stärker."

Diese Aussage entlockte ihr ein Lachen, während sie das Geschenk musterte. Es war wirklich nicht sehr groß und eigentlich konnte es sich dabei nur um Schmuck handeln. Auf der Oberseite des dunkelblauen Kartons (oder was auch immer das für ein Material sein mochte) stand ein Eigenname eingraviert, von dem Stefanie vermutete, dass es eine Marke oder ein Geschäft war. Sie hob den Deckel hoch und obwohl sie damit gerechnet hatte, konnte sie ihre Freude und auch ihr Gefallen an dem Geschenk nicht verbergen.

Es handelte sich um einen schmalen, steifen Silberreif, der keinen Kreis schloss, sondern gerade so konzipiert war, dass sie ihn um ihren Arm legen konnte, ohne, dass er hinunterﬁel. An der Oberseite des Halbreifes waren Glassteine angebracht, die so die Form eines Blattes bildeten. Sie funkelten im Licht, das durch das Fenster ﬁel und er sah wirklich schön aus.

„Er ist bezaubernd", hauchte sie, bevor sie ihn begeistert anlegte und sich angemessen bei Fred bedankte.

Nicht viel später klopfte es an die Türe und George kam wieder ins Zimmer, weil ihm doch noch aufgefallen war, dass er sich anziehen musste. Stefanie ließ die beiden alleine, weil Ginny gerade die Treppe herunterkam und ging mit ihr gemeinsam hinunter.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Dean mir so einen Schrott geschenkt hat", murmelte sie immer noch und zog eine Schnute. „Was hast du von Fred bekommen?"

Stefanie hob ihren Arm und zog den Ärmel des Pullovers ein wenig zurück, damit Ginny den Armreif sehen konnte. Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich deutlich und ein Laut der Überraschung entfuhr ihr.

„Bei Merlins Bart, das ist ja… sind das Diamanten? Warum hab ich keinen reichen Freund?"

Sie blieb stehen und umfasste Stefanies Handgelenk, um sich den Armreif näher anzusehen.

„Unsinn, das sind doch keine Diamanten", wehrte Stefanie ab, bevor sie selber noch einmal einen näheren Blick darauf warf. Es waren doch keine Diamanten, oder? Auf die Idee wäre sie im Leben nie gekommen, war sie doch praktisch nur mit Schmuck aus geschliﬀenen Glassteinen, Swarovskisteinen, aufgewachsen.

„Natürlich sind das Diamanten, was denkst du denn?" Ginny ließ ihren Arm wieder los und grinste verschmitzt. „Verdammt, der Mann hat zuviel Geld."

Innerlich konnte Stefanie ihr da nur zustimmen und mit gemischten Gefühlen zog sie ihren Pullover wieder über das Schmuckstück. Diamanten? Sie hoﬀte wirklich, dass Ginny sich irrte. Wie bitte sollte sie jemals etwas Gleichartiges zurück schenken? Sie war froh, wenn sie mit ihrem Geld einen Monat lang Essen kaufen konnte, ohne dass den Zwillingen ihr schmaler Geldbeutel auﬃel. Dabei wohnte sie mietfrei. Natürlich, in den letzten Monaten hatte sie extra eisern gespart, um sich die Weihnachtsgeschenke leisten zu können, aber im Prinzip war nach Weihnachten nur vor dem nächsten Geburtstag und dann ging das Spiel weiter…

Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn und zwang sich, das Thema beiseite zu legen. Wenn sie hungrig war, neigte sie nicht gerade zu Optimismus.

Als sie wenig später alle beim Frühstück saßen, unterhielt Ginny die versammelte Gesellschaft, indem sie ihnen haarklein erzählte, was für ein tolles Geschenk sie von ihrem Freund bekommen hatte. Stefanie, die inzwischen wirklich schon oft genug gehört hatte, wie wenig man mit Mitschriften eines Mannes, dessen Schrift aussah, als hätte er die Feder mit seinen Zehen geführt, anfangen konnte, hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu und konzentrierte sich eher auf das Essen. Sie kaute gerade an einem Bissen Toast herum und hielt es für eine gute Idee, einen Schluck Tee zu nehmen, bevor sie heruntergeschluckt hatte, als sie ungewollt einen Gedanken auﬃng.

 _‚Dean verdient sie gar nicht, wenn sie das nur endlich sehen würde! Sie ist viel zu hübsch für ihn, zu klug, zu lustig, zu...'_

Stefanie wusste, dass der Gedanke Harry gehörte, weil er seine Stimme besaß, aber sie war dermaßen überrascht, dass sie sich verschluckte und heftig zu husten begann.

„Hey, stirb bitte nicht an Weihnachten, da haben die Behörden zu und der Papierkram dauert ewig", kam es von George, der ihr auch gleich hilfreich auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Witzig", keuchte sie und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, sobald ihre Luftröhre wieder frei war.

„Alles okay?", fragte Fred mit einem Anﬂug von Besorgnis, der vermutlich daher rührte, dass sie jetzt wirklich vom Lachen gepackt wurde und alle Mühe hatte, nicht daran zu ersticken.

„Es tut mir Leid", brachte sie hervor und erhob sich hastig. „Ich brauche Wasser."

Mit diesen Worten ﬂoh sie in die Küche, wo sie sich erst einmal einem Lachanfall hingab. Fred war ihr nur Sekunden später gefolgt und beobachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„So gut war Georges Witz auch nicht", sagte er schließlich, als sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte und grinsend angelte sie nach einem Glas und füllte es mit Wasser.

„Georges Witz war schrecklich. Ich lache, weil ich … wusstest du, dass Harry auf Ginny steht?"

„NEIN?!", entfuhr es Fred (ähnlich wie Stefanies Reaktion auf Rons Beziehung). „Das wäre doch… ich meine… sie war so verliebt in ihn!"

„Ich weiß! Das ist ja gerade das Lustige!" Stefanie kicherte und nahm schnell einen Schluck Wasser, um das Lachen zu ersticken. „Wenn sie wüsste!" Und weil sein Blick kurz sehr verräterisch geworden war, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Wage es nicht, ihr das zu sagen! Ich habe es in seinen Gedanken gelesen und es war nicht für uns bestimmt! Wenn du es ihr sagst, dann … ich will nicht, dass sie nur mit ihm zusammenkommt, weil es ein Triumph über ihr jüngeres Ich wäre! Wenn sie noch Gefühle für ihn hat, wird das schon irgendwie werden, aber wir werden uns nicht einmischen." Sie stellte das Wasserglas ab und trat zu ihm, um ihre Hand auf seine Wange zu legen und ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. „Bitte."

„Ist ja gut, ich halte mich raus." Er seufzte tief. „Dabei wäre es so amüsant gewesen..."

„Es muss dir reichen, Ron zu ärgern. Harry hat es schwer genug, immerhin ist Ginny nicht gerade … sagen wir mal so, sie hatte ja ein oder zwei Freunde in letzter Zeit. Vor seinen Augen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er sie schon mag, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er noch viel Sympathie für Dean übrig hat."

„Da ist er ja nicht alleine. Nach dem Geschenk, meine ich." Er grinste. „Auf die Idee muss man erst einmal kommen. Hat er seine ZAGs wenigsten gut geschrieben? Mit mangelhaften Aufzeichnungen von Geschichte der Zauberei kann man nämlich nichts anfangen."

„Appropos Geschenk…" Sie stockte und trat einen Schritt zurück, bevor sie ihren Arm hochhielt. Der Ärmel rutschte zurück und die Steine funkelten im Licht wie Diamanten. Nicht wie Glas. Sie schluckte. „Also, das ist doch Glas, oder?"

„Glas?" Er warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. „Es gibt Schmuck aus Glas?"

Er meinte es ernst – sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu unterscheiden, ob er sie aufzog, oder nicht.

„Also kein Glas", murmelte sie und ließ den Arm sinken. Fred kniﬀ seine Augen leicht zusammen und musterte sie forschend.

„Hättest du gerne, dass es aus Glas ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie schon, schätze ich." Sie seufzte. „Es ist nur… das muss doch irrsinnig teuer gewesen sein!" Er schwieg, was sie als Bestätigung auﬀasste. „Wie soll ich denn da mithalten können?"

„Gar nicht", antwortete er und kam einen Schritt näher zu ihr, um ihre Hände zu umfassten. „Es ist kein Wettbewerb, Liebes. Ich habe es dir nicht geschenkt, damit du dich schlecht fühlst, sondern weil ich es gesehen habe, als wir Mums Geschenk gekauft haben, und dachte, dass es zu dir passen könnte. Das ist alles. Welche Rolle spielt es denn schon, wie viel es gekostet hat?"

Für ihn keine, immerhin hatte er mehr Geld, als sie sich vorstellen konnte.

„Ich habe da noch nie drüber nachgedacht…", begann sie zögernd, während sie zuließ, dass er eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr strich und dann mit dem Daumen sanft ihr Kinn anhob, damit sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Was, wenn die Leute denken, dass ich nur mit dir zusammen bin, weil du reich bist?"

„Ich habe mich noch nie dafür interessiert, was andere Leute denken", erwiderte er prompt, bevor er es nicht lassen konnte, mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen anzufügen: „Aber jetzt, wo du es erwähnst – du hast dich ja wirklich erst für mich interessiert, als ich Geld hatte?"

„Das ist nicht wahr", begehrte sie mit Nachdruck auf und obwohl sie wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, wünschte sie sich, er wäre in der Lage, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, um den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage zu überprüfen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wann ich mich in dich verliebt habe, aber es war schon bevor du mich letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geküsst hast. Und da warst du noch bettelarm."

„Ich hatte Harrys Turniergewinn", gab Fred zu bedenken und weil sie gekränkt seine Hand abschüttelte und sich abzuwenden drohte, ﬁng er sie rasch wieder ein und sagte: „Ich mach doch nur Witze, Steph. Glaubst du, ich habe deinen Charakter in den letzten sieben Jahren nicht eingehend genug studiert um zu wissen, dass Geld dir gleichgültiger nicht sein könnte? Wenn es anders wäre, hättest du dir doch Bletchley oder einen anderen dieser reich geborenen Typen, deren Zukunft darin bestehen wird, die Güter ihrer Vorväter zu verwalten, angelacht."

„Miles arbeitet in der Aurorenzentrale", warf sie schwach ein, als müsste sie Bletchley verteidigen. „Aber ich bin froh, dass du weißt, dass es mir nicht um dein Geld geht."

„Also muss ich das Armband nicht gegen eines mit Glassteinen austauschen?", fragte er nach und sie schüttelte tapfer ihren Kopf.

„Nein. Ich hoﬀe nur, dass ich es nicht verlieren werde."

Er zog sich dicht an sich, um sie zu küssen, als ein deutliches Räuspern sie unterbrach.

„Ich störe ja nur ungern, aber ich dachte, eine Viertelstunde müsste genug Zeit sein. Was war denn los? Ich bin neugierig."

George trat in die Küche und stellte eine Reihe leerer Teller ab (scheinbar war er mit der Ausrede, sich nützlich zu machen, vom Tisch verschwunden).

Stefanie wusste, dass Fred es ihm sowieso sagen würde, weswegen sie ihm nicht einmal einen bittenden Blick zuwarf.

„Harry steht auf Ginny. Aber Steph hat mir verboten, etwas mit diesem Wissen anzufangen", sprudelte es auch schon aus ihrem Freund hinaus, der wirklich kein Geheimnis vor seinem Zwillingsbruder bewahren konnte.

„Hast du das aus seinen Gedanken gelesen?", fragte George sie, bevor er einfach weitersprach: „Ich muss schon sagen, du bringst immer die interessantesten Geschichten an meine Ohren. Percy und Audrey, Harry und seine Gefühle für Ginny… Da ich annehme, dass du immer noch nicht absichtlich in unseren Köpfen herumwühlst, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass dein Unterbewusstsein absichtlich nur diese schlüpfrigen Gedanken aufsammelt, weil es dich amüsiert?"

„Unsinn", wehrte Stefanie ab, wurde aber rot. „Ein nackter Percy amüsiert mich wirklich nicht. Obwohl er seinen Körper ganz gut trainiert – will ich nur mal erwähnt haben."

Fred und George verzogen, genau, wie sie sich erhoﬀt hatte, ihr Gesicht, als hätte sie ihnen etwas schrecklich Ekeliges gezeigt.

„Aber das mit Harrys Gefühlen für Ginny, ﬁnde ich tatsächlich ziemlich lustig. Nur bitte, George… ich weiß, ich kann dich nicht mit Sex dazu bringen, es für dich zu behalten – …"

„… – Du könntest schon – ...", warf George ein, wurde aber von Stefanie ignoriert und von seinem Bruder heftig in die Seite gestoßen.

„… – aber ich bitte dich einfach, es nicht zu tun. Ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du so tust, als hättest du es nicht erfahren. Mach keine Anspielungen und verschick keine Liebesbotschaften in falschem Namen."

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass es verdammt lustig wäre, ein Lied für Ginny zu schreiben, das fast so ist, wie das, das sie damals mittels Lockharts freundlichen Liebesboten verschickt hat. Du weißt schon, das mit den Augen, so grün wie gepökelte Kröten oder wie das ging."

Stefanie versuchte zwei Sekunden lang, ernst zu bleiben, dann musste sie kichern. „Meine Güte, es wäre wirklich lustig! Aber nein, wir müssen stark bleiben. Bitte! Und, nur so nebenbei – ich wette mit dir, dass Ginny durchschaut, dass es von euch kommt. Zu hundert Prozent. Sie kennt euch zu gut und weiß auch, dass Harry ihr nie sowas schreiben würde."

„Abgemacht! Ich schreib ein Lied und schick es ihr und..."

„NEIN! Du schreibst kein Lied! Wenn du das tust, dann werde ich mich in deine Gedanken einklinken und irgendetwas Schreckliches herausﬁnden, dass ich dann Ginny verrate und die wird dir dann ein Lied schreiben!"

Diese Drohung erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung, denn George verstumme und zuckte schließlich schicksalsergeben mit den Schultern. „Spielverderberin. Aber gut. Gehen wir und zeigen Mum unsere Bilder, mal sehen, ob sie uns unterscheiden kann."

Mrs. Weasley konnte sie unterscheiden. Ginny und Harry ebenfalls, während Lupin, Mr. Weasley und Ron scheiterten. Bill, der die Bilder ja schon gesehen hatte, hielt sich aus dem Wettbewerb heraus, aber Fleur erriet es ebenfalls, etwas, das Mrs. Weasley und Ginny gar nicht geﬁel.

Beim Mittagessen saßen alle mit einem Weasley-Pullover am Tisch, bis auf Fleur und Mrs. Weasley. Diese trug dafür einen mitternachtsblauen, funkelnden Hut und das Halsband, das sie von Fred und George geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Und, was Neues von deiner Großmutter?", erkundigte Fred sich während des Essens, vermutlich mehr aus Höﬂichkeit und Langeweile, als aus Interesse.

Stefanie nickte. „Ja, sie hat mir geschrieben…." Sie neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, ehe sie hinzufügte: „Aber geschenkt hat sie mir nichts…na egal. Ich hab ihr ja auch nichts geschenkt. Sie sagt auf jeden Fall, sie würde sich in Irland sehr wohl, oder eher: wie Zuhause fühlen."

„Sie stammt ja auch irgendwo aus der Gegend, oder?"

„Ich glaube, ja…"

„Stell dir vor, du kommst nach 50 Jahren wieder nach Hause…" Er schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas Kürbissaft ein und ihr gleich dazu, weil sie bereits aufgetrunken hatte.

„So was will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen…dann muss ich weinen…" Sie seufzte und warf einen Blick auf ihren Teller, der einfach nicht leer werden wollte. Mrs. Weasley war immer der Annahme, sie wäre zu dünn und müsste mehr essen, weswegen sie ihr immer viel zu viel auf den Teller häufte. Meistens tauschte sie dann in einem unbeobachteten Moment den Teller mit einem der Zwillinge.

Fred schnaubte belustigt. „Als ob du weinen würdest…ehrlich gesagt habe ich dich noch nie weinen sehen…"

„Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass deine Nähe mich einfach so erheitert", sagte sie trocken, aber bei sich dachte sie, dass es stimmte. Seine Nähe machte sie einfach glücklich.

Und sie weinte tatsächlich nicht allzu häuﬁg. Das letzte Mal, als sie es nicht geschaﬀt hatte, die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, war wohl vor zwei Jahren, kurz vor dem verdammten Weihnachtsball, gewesen.

„Meine Nähe erheitert dich?" Er lachte leise. „Na dann bin ich ja zufrieden."

„Solltest du auch, denn das können nicht viele von sich behaupten." Sie schmunzelte und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

„Also….wo waren wir?", begann er wieder und beobachtete, wie sie ihr Besteck auf den Teller legte und einen leicht verzweifelten Blick auf seinen leeren Teller warf. „Schon satt?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich platze gleich…" Und es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie nichts gegessen…sie hatte sogar zwei Viertel ihres Tellers geleert…oder beinahe.

Er zögerte kurz, dann sagte er mit lehrerhafter Stimme: „Aber nicht, dass du nachher Süßigkeiten isst!", und tauschte schnell die Teller, als Mrs. Weasley gerade mit Lupin sprach.

„Danke… und wir waren bei meiner Oma….sie fühlt sich also wohl und oﬀenbar ist ihre Liebe zu Mikael ungebrochen…"

„Und, wollen sie heiraten?", fragte er unverblümt und Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das nicht so recht…sie sind ja schon etwas älter und da ist es ja nicht mehr unbedingt üblich, zu heiraten…oder sagen wir lieber – es an die große Glocke zu hängen. Ich vermute mal, dass sie heiraten werden, aber wenn, dann stellen sie uns alle vor vollendete Tatsachen und im nächsten Brief schreibt sie mir, dass sie in aller Stille, nur mit dem Priester und den Trauzeugen, geheiratet haben. Und falls ich doch eingeladen bin, darf ich dich sicher nicht mitnehmen. Irgendwie habe ich es geschaﬀt, dich so darzustellen, dass sie dich nicht mag." Stefanie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer schuldbewussten Grimasse und dachte mit einem Anﬂug eines schlechten Gewissens daran, dass sie ihrer Oma ja auch nur erzählt hatte, dass Fred sie immer gewinnen hatte lassen.

„Na macht nichts, ich mag sie auch nicht", meinte Fred und grinste. Stefanie erwiderte das Grinsen, weil die humorvolle Seite in ihr den Witz dahinter, dass keine der beiden Parteien einander je getroﬀen und ihr Wissen übereinander aus Stefanies Berichten stammte, durchaus erkannte, als sie überraschend unterbrochen wurden.

„Arthur!" rief Mrs. Weasley auf einmal. Der Ausruf kam so überraschend, dass sämtliche Gespräche unterbrochen wurden und alle Anwesenden erschrocken aufblickten. „Arthur – da ist Percy!"

„Was?"

Mr. Weasley blickte sich um, während alle zum Fenster sahen, Ginny stand sogar auf, um mehr sehen zu können.

Stefanie saß günstiger, sie sah es auch so. Percy kam über den schneebedeckten Hof, auf dem er als Kind zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern, die ihn nun verachteten, gespielt hatte, in Richtung Haus. Er sah steif aus, das war an seinem Gang zu erkennen, und vor allem aber war er nicht alleine.

Nein, ein weiterer Mann war bei ihm – größter, älter, und haariger. Zumindest besaß er Haare, die ihn wie einen Löwen aussehen ließen.

Stefanie hatte den Mann schon gesehen, im Tagespropheten. Es war der Minister.

„Arthur, er – er kommt mit dem Minister!"

Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass der Minister einen Gehstock benutzte und humpelte. Es musste leicht schneien, denn die Umhänge der beiden Männer waren weiß angezuckert.

Ehe jemand noch etwas sagen konnte, öﬀnete sich die Hintertüre und Percy stand im Haus. Sie alle drehten sich zu ihm um, Fred, George und Mr. Weasley mit steinernen Mienen, während Mrs. Weasley unglaublich angespannt war.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mutter", sagte Percy schließlich und klang dabei, als hätte er die Wetteraussichten für die kommende Woche abgelesen.

„Oh Percy!", rief Mrs. Weasley und warf sich in die Arme ihres verlorenen Sohnes. Der Minister blieb in der Türe stehen und lächelte, während er die Szene beobachtete. Ob er wohl wusste, um was es hier ging?

Wobei… vermutlich ging es gar nicht darum, denn Percy hätte sicher nicht den Minister im Rücken gebraucht, um seiner Familie ein frohes Fest zu wünschen. Nein, die Tatsache, dass der Minister da war, machte das Ganze unglaubwürdig.

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung", sagte er, während Mrs. Weasley sich ihm strahlend zuwandte. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen, die sie rasch abwischte.

„Percy und ich hatten in der Nähe – zu tun, wissen Sie – und er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, bei Ihnen vorbeizuschauen und allen hallo zu sagen."

Nur, dass er nicht so aussah. Stattdessen starrte er unbehaglich auf den Teppich, erpicht darauf, ja niemandem in die Augen zu sehen. Von Begrüßung keine Spur.

„Bitte, kommen Sie herein und setzen Sie sich, Minister!" Mrs. Weasley rückte nervös ihre Hut zurecht, doch Scrimgeour lehnte ab.

„Nein, nein, liebe Molly. Ich will nicht stören, ich wäre ja gar nicht hier, wenn Percy Sie alle nicht so gern besucht hätte…"

Fred schnaubte fast unhörbar, während Stefanie sich fragte, woher der Minister Mrs. Weasleys Vornamen kannte. Vermutlich hatte Percy es ihm zuvor gesagt, damit es glaubwürdiger wirkte.

„Oh Perce!", rief Mrs. Weasley, die in ihrer Mutterliebe alles glaubte, was sie hören wollte, und küsste Percy auf die Wange.

„…wir wollten nur fünf Minuten vorbeischauen, also werde ich ein wenig über den Hof spazieren, denn Sie und Percy haben sich gewiss viel zu erzählen. Nein, nein, ganz sicher, da will ich mich nicht einmischen! Nun ja, wenn jemand Lust hätte, mir Ihren bezaubernden Garten zu zeigen….Ah, dieser junge Mann ist mit dem Essen fertig, wie wärs, wenn er einen kleinen Sparziergang mit mir macht?"

Stefanie sah zu Harry hinüber, der zwar einen leeren Teller hatte, aber dabei war er nicht der Einzige. Dank Fred war auch ihr Teller leer, genau wie der von George und Fleur. Und dass der Minister angeblich Harrys Namen nicht kannte, war lächerlich.

Jeder kannte Harrys Namen und würde er ihn wirklich nicht kennen, müsste er eigentlich zurücktreten.

„Jaaah, in Ordnung", sagte Harry, während sie ihn alle ansahen.

Deswegen war der Minister gekommen. Percy hatte sich vermutlich sogar mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gesträubt, vielleicht hatte er ihm sogar mit einer Entlassung drohen müssen, damit sie herkamen, und all das nur, damit er alleine mit Harry sprechen konnte. Die Frage war nur – wieso?

„Wunderbar!"

Der Minister trat beiseite, um Harry durch die Türe zu lassen und sagte noch: „Wir drehen nur eine kleine Runde durch den Garten, dann verschwinden Percy und ich wieder. Feiern sie alle weiter!"

Doch von Feiern konnte keine Rede mehr sein. Percy brachte keinen Laut über seine Lippen und Mrs. Weasley schien inzwischen klar geworden zu sein, dass er nicht gekommen war, um sich mit ihnen auszusöhnen.

„Nun, jetzt würde mich interessieren, was er dir angeboten hat, damit du ihn herbringst", sagte Fred mit einer Miene so voller Abneigung, dass Stefanie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass er sie nie so anschauen möge.

„Fred!", rief Mrs. Weasley entsetzt, aber da sagte George auch schon: „Stimmt doch! Es ist oﬀensichtlich, dass er nicht hier ist, weil er uns so gerne sehen wollte."

Verächtlich sah er zu seinem älteren Bruder, der sich zunehmend unwohl zu fühlen schien. Verständlich, immerhin hatte er sich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben.

Mrs. Weasley schluchzte auf, aufgrund des Hasses gegen ihren Sohn und Ginny erhob sich. Angriﬀslustig sagte sie: „Na? Keine Verteidigung parat?"

„Ginny, bitte, setz dich", forderte ihr Vater sie auf und klang ziemlich müde. Er wagte oﬀenbar nicht, seinen Sohn direkt anzusehen und Stefanie konnte sich schon denken, warum. Wenn sie sich bei der Arbeit trafen, ignorierte Percy ihn vermutlich. Das musste weh tun und hatte wahrscheinlich so tiefe Spuren hinterlassen, dass er ihn jetzt auch nicht ansehen konnte.

„Ich…", begann Percy und klang immer noch, als hätte er einen Stock im Hintern.

„Du – was?" Ginny hatte sich immer noch nicht hingesetzt. „Du hast dich von ihm breitschlagen lassen, herzukommen, damit er mit Harry reden kann? Ich frage mich nur, wieso – immerhin bist du doch auch voll und ganz hinter Fudge gestanden, als er ihn als Lügner dargestellt hat und jetzt stehst du so sehr hinter seinem Nachfolger, dass du es sogar wagst, hierher zu kommen, ohne es auch wirklich zu wollen. Reicht ein Ministerwechsel aus, um deine Meinung über Harry zu ändern?

Jetzt auf einmal ist er der Auserwählte, und nicht mehr der gestörter, aufmerksamkeitsgeile Junge? Plapperst du alles nach, was man dir sagt? Oder nur für Geld und Karriere."

Das letzte Wort spuckte sie förmlich aus und Percy zuckte zusammen.

„Dass du es überhaupt wagst, hierher zu kommen, ohne die Absicht zu haben, dich zu entschuldigen!", fuhr Fred ihre Hasstirade fort und umklammerte fest seinen Löﬀel, der im Püree vergraben war.

„Dass du es wagst, mit deinen Stiefeln Mums Fußboden zu beschmutzen, nur, um ihr noch einmal das Herz zu brechen denn das kannst du uns ruhig glauben – das hast du getan."

„Ich schäme mich wahrhaftig, dich als Bruder zu haben", sagte George so ernsthaft, dass alle im Raum erschauderten.

„Das, was du hier tust ist wahrlich das Letzte. Das Allerletzte."

Und in diesem Moment feuerte Fred eine Ladung Püree auf Percy – wie er auf die Idee gekommen war, wusste Stefanie nicht, aber Ginny hatte oﬀenbar dieselbe gehabt, denn während Freds Ladung nur gegen die Tür klatschte, weil Percy erschrocken zur Seite sprang, als Mrs. Weasley aufschrie, traf Ginnys Ladung ihn an der Brille und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später verfehlte ihn knapp das, was George auf ihn geschossen hatte.

Er richtete sich noch steifer auf, wich ihrer aller Blicke aus und sagte dann: „Ich glaube, ich gehe besser."

Und ohne ein weiteres Grußwort stürmte er aus dem Haus, um draußen auf den Minister zu warten.

Als er die Türe hinter sich zugeknallt hatte, trat Stille ein. Dann schluchzte Mrs. Weasley auf und rannte in die Küche, um sich ein Taschentuch zu holen. Ihr Mann folgte ihr.

Die anderen blieben mit betretenen Mienen zurück und keiner wagte, etwas zu sagen, oder jemandem einen Vorwurf zu machen. Sie alle waren froh, als Harry zurück kam.

„Was wollte er?", fragten Bill und Lupin sofort. Harry schnaubte abschätzig.

„Er wollte, dass ich für ihn das ‚Symbol der Hoﬀnung' spiele, das den Menschen einredet, das Ministerium hätte alles im Griﬀ."

„Und?", fragte Ron und kam sich wohl im selben Moment töricht vor, in dem Harry erwiderte: „Natürlich mache ich das nicht! Nicht, solange sie unschuldige Leute verhaften, die gar keine Todesser sind, nur, damit die Leute glauben, sie würden Fortschritte machen! Ich heiße nicht gut, was das Ministerium tut und ich lasse mich nicht von ihnen benutzen, um andere das glauben zu lassen!"

Er machte eine kurze Pause um Luft zu holen, und sah sie an, abwartend, ob noch jemand etwas sagen würde, das ihm die Gelegenheit gab, seine Wut auszulassen. Aber niemand war töricht genug, noch etwas zu sagen, weswegen er kurzum fragte: „Was hatte eigentlich das Pastinakenpüree auf Percys Brille zu suchen?"

„Das war ich!", kam es wie aus einem Mund von Ginny, George und Fred.

Harry grinste.


	126. Ferien zu Hause

**125\. Ferien zu Hause**

„Nur mal so nebenbei – denkst du, dass wir getrennte Zimmer bekommen werden?", fragte Fred, als sie langsam von jener Wiese, auf der auch der Portschlüssel stand, in Richtung Haus gingen. Stefanie hatte diesen Spaziergang gewollt, damit sie sich innerlich auf das Wiedersehen mit ihrer Familie und das Zusammentreﬀen mit Fred einstellen konnte.

Es lag Schnee in ihrem Heimatland – links und rechts von ihnen türmten sich zwanzig Zentimeter Neuschnee über etwa einem halben Meter alten Schnee auf und es schneite auch jetzt. Es war früher Nachmittag und das Sonnenschein, das durch die Wolken hindurch für Licht sorgte, tauchte die Szene in romantisches, weihnachtliches Licht.

„Natürlich bekommen wir ein gemeinsames Zimmer, wo denkst du hin? Meine Eltern wären die letzten, die uns in getrennte Räume stecken würden – sie hatten ja selber eine Kärntner Hochzeit."

„Eine was?" Fred nahm ihre Hand, die in jenen Lederhandschuhen, die Mariechen ihr im Vorjahr geschenkt hatte, steckten, und sah sie fragend an.

„So nennen wir es hier, wenn eine Frau bei der Hochzeit bereits schwanger ist."

„Ich dachte, dass das Land so heißt… was sagt es über euch aus, wenn ihr den Begriﬀ nach eurem Land nennt? Kommt das hier sehr oft vor?"

Stefanie grinste und riss ihren Blick von einer frischen Spur im Schnee los. Ein wenig sah es aus wie ein Fuchs, aber was wusste sie schon?

„Kann man so sagen. Lass mich überlegen, ob ich jemanden kenne, der… nein, mir fällt niemand ein. Also ja – es ist praktisch gang und gebe. Aber ich denke, dass das überall auf der Welt so ist, oder? Nur nicht jeder hat einen Begriﬀ dafür?" Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und sah, dass er sein Gesicht zu einer fast schmerzhaften Grimasse verzog.

„Einen Begriﬀ dafür, dass Frauen absichtlich schwanger werden, um Männer in eine Ehe zu zwingen? Dafür haben wir wirklich kein Wort. Ab welchem Zeitpunkt der Beziehung muss man denn damit rechnen? Wie lange bleibt mir noch, um die Flucht zu ergreifen?" Seiner Stimme hatte er einen theatralischen Klang verliehen, aber obwohl er es nicht ernst meinte, ﬁng er sich einen leichten Hieb in die Seite ein.

„So ein Unsinn, das macht doch keiner absichtlich! Oder… sagen wir mal, dass es die meisten nicht absichtlich machen. Aber was bitte denkst du von mir? Du magst zwar reich sein, aber nicht reich genug, um mich zu solchen unmoralischen Taten zu verleiten." Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen und spürte, wie er ihre Hand kurz drückte.

„Ich weiß. Außerdem birgt so eine Aktion immer noch das Risiko, dass der Mann die Frau einfach trotzdem nicht heiratet."

„Das wäre aber asozial von ihm", gab sie zu bedenken, bevor sie anmerkte: „Und zahlen muss er in jedem Fall, oder ist das bei Zauberern anders?"

„Damit habe ich mich, ehrlich gesagt, wirklich noch nie auseinandergesetzt."

Stefanies Elternhaus kam langsam in Sichtweite und für einen Moment blieb sie stehen, um es aus der Ferne zu betrachten.

„Das ist es?", fragte Fred und sie nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ja, das ist es."

„Es ist ziemlich groß… ihr seid doch nur fünf Leute, oder ist mir jemand entgangen?"

Da hatte er natürlich Recht. Einer der Gründe, warum Stefanie nie besonders unglücklich darüber gewesen war, dass die Zwillinge sie nie besucht hatten, war, dass sie befürchtet hatte, sie könnten es ihr irgendwie übel nehmen, dass sie praktisch in Luxus aufgewachsen war, während sie als Großfamilie an einem kleinen Ort wie dem Fuchsbau gelebt hatten.

„Naja, das zweite Haus gehörte meiner verstorbenen Oma. Unser Haus war eben das Gutshaus und Omas war für die Angestellten. Vor mehr als hundert Jahren. Und dann hat mein Opa irgendwann das kleine Haus gekauft und mein Vater hat, dreißig Jahre später, das Große dazu gekauft, als er es sich leisten konnte. Aber es ist jetzt ja nicht riesig… wenn man es so betrachtet, ist es nur ein einfaches Gutshaus. Mama kann es ganz alleine putzen und wir haben auch nur fünf Schlafzimmer. Bei drei Kindern macht das nur ein einziges Gästezimmer, also kann niemand sagen, dass ihr alle hineingepasst hättet..."

„Sieben Kinder unterzubringen, erfordert schon sehr viel Platz", gab Fred zu, runzelte aber angesichts ihrer Ausführungen die Stirn. „Aber wir haben zu Hause auch nur fünf Schlafzimmer. Wäre Bill nicht schon praktisch eingeschult worden, als Ginny ein eigenes Zimmer gebraucht hat, dann hätten Bill, Charlie und Percy sich das ganze Jahr über eines teilen müssen. Natürlich muss ich zugeben, dass wir irgendwann fast nur noch in Hogwarts waren, also ist es Mum und Dad wohl nicht so wichtig vorgekommen, sich um ein weiters Zimmer zu kümmern."

„Notfalls hättet ihr doch einfach den Dachboden ausbauen können?", schlug Stefanie vor, während sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzten.

„Der Ghul hätte wohl etwas dagegen gehabt..."

„Bist du nervös?", fragte Stefanie nach einer Weile, obwohl sie es sich wirklich nicht vorstellen konnte.

„Nein", kam es sofort zurück und überraschte sie wenig. „Sollte ich?"

„Natürlich nicht." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie interessiert nachhakte: „Warst du jemals nervös? Als wir zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren sind zum Beispiel? Oder als du deine ZAG-Ergebnisse aufgemacht hast?"

Fred schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor er erwiderte: „Bei meiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts habe ich mich einfach gefreut. Nach den vielen Erzählungen von Bill und Charlie wusste ich ja, was mich erwartet. Und bei meinen ZAG-Ergebnissen wusste ich es auch. Ich glaube, ich war nie nervöser, als damals, als George und ich zu Dumbledore mussten, weil wir angeblich Snapes Umhang in Brand gesteckt hatten..."

„Ach", machte Stefanie und grinste. „Natürlich, da darf man schon mal nervös sein. Aber ihr wart es doch gar nicht, oder?"

„Leider nicht." Aber er grinste auf eine Art und Weise, die Stefanie zweifeln ließ, ob er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Und als ihr euren Laden das erste Mal aufgemacht habt? Wart ihr da nervös?"

„Wir wussten, dass er nur ein Erfolg werden kann, also warum hätten wir nervös sein sollen?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und Stefanie biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Grinsen, angesichts soviel Selbstvertrauens, zu verbergen.

„Okay. Warst du nervös, als du mich letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geküsst hast?"

„Ich wusste vorher nicht, dass ich das machen werde. Wie hätte ich also nervös sein können?"

Sie gab auf. Oﬀenbar war Dumbledore der Einzige, der Fred nervös machen konnte. Als sie das Haus erreichten, war also Stefanie viel nervöser als Fred, obwohl sie wusste, dass es keinen Grund dazu gab.

Ihre Eltern öﬀneten die Türe schon beim ersten Klingeln, ohne irgendwelche dummen Witze oder Bemerkungen zu machen, die sie in Verlegenheit hätten bringen können.

„Wollt ihr das Gästezimmer oder dein altes Zimmer?", fragte ihre Mutter, nachdem sie ihre Jacken ausgezogen hatten.

„Was ist falsch an deinem Zimmer?", erkundigte Fred sich und ihre Mutter antwortete für sie: „Oh, es steht noch ihr Kinderbett drinnen. Es ist recht schmal."

„Es ist so breit, wie dein Bett im Fuchsbau. Das geht schon", murmelte Stefanie, während sie ihre Stiefel auszog. Als sie ihre Sachen hinauf brachten, warf sie ihm einen ‚Hab ichs nicht gesagt¿- Blick zu und er grinste.

„Und nur, um dich vorzuwarnen – an dem Zimmer habe ich nichts mehr geändert, seit ich elf Jahre alt war."

Sie öﬀnete die Türe und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihre Mutter keine Bettwäsche mit Ponys aufgezogen hatte, sondern eine in einem neutralen Blau. Da das Haus groß genug war und ihre Mutter den Raum nicht wirklich brauchte, hatte sie sich wohl nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn auszumisten und er war immer noch so, wie Stefanie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Ihr kam der leise Verdacht, dass sich das auch so schnell nicht ändern würde und noch ihre Kinder in ihrem original erhaltenen Zimmer schlafen würden, wenn sie bei ihren Großeltern wären.

„Falls dir langweilig wird, kannst du eines meiner alten Lockhartbücher lesen", bot Stefanie Fred beiläuﬁg an, weil sie sah, dass er einen Blick auf ihr Bücherregal warf, in dem sich alle jenen alten Schulbücher stapelten, die sie nicht als würdig befunden hatte, mit in ihr Erwachsenen leben genommen zu werden.

„Danke, ich glaube, da lese ich eher noch eines dieser Kinderbücher", gab er zur Antwort und deutete auf eine Reihe von Klassikern, die im obersten Regal standen.

Es war noch nicht ganz Zeit zum Abendessen, aber Stefanie und Fred gesellten sich trotzdem nach unten zu ihren Eltern.

„Wo ist Chris?", frage Stefanie, nachdem sie schon seit einer halben Stunde zu Hause war und noch nichts von ihm gesehen hatte.

„Der macht Urlaub auf den Kanaren." Ihre Mutter lächelte leicht. „Das hat er sich auch verdient."

„Ist er wieder mit Claudia zusammen?", hakte Stefanie nach, der wieder einﬁel, dass ihr Geschenk von beiden gestammt hatte.

„Manchmal spielt das Leben lustige Streiche."

Mehr wurde dazu nicht gesagt, aber da Stefanies Interesse am Leben ihres Bruders seit langem eher gering war, fragte sie auch nicht näher nach. Deshalb, und weil ihr Vater das Thema wechselte, indem er sich mit fast listigem Blick an Fred wandte: „Bereit, Skifahren zu lernen?"

„Kommt darauf an", begann dieser und warf Stefanie einen Seitenblick zu, „wie alt war sie, als sie es gelernt hat?"

„Zwei", antwortete ihre Mutter, bevor ihr Vater sie verbesserte: „Nein, wir haben es mit zwei Jahren versucht, aber sie wollte noch nicht wirklich. Sie war drei Jahre alt, als sie es dann tatsächlich gelernt hat."

„In dem Fall denke ich, dass ich bereit bin."

Stefanie grinste und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Und soll ich es dir beibringen, oder Stefanie? Und, nur zu deiner Information – ich habe drei Kindern das Skifahren, Schwimmen und Radfahren beigebracht. Stefanies Versuch, Mariechen das Alphabet beizubringen, hat damit geendet, dass sie die Kreidetafel aus dem Fenster geworfen hat."

„Marie hat sich auch selten dämlich angestellt", verteidigte Stefanie sich und stellte ihre Teetasse wieder ab.

„Ich verliere auch nicht die Geduld, wenn du dich selten dämlich anstellen solltest", informierte ihr Vater Fred weiter, der daraufhin vorsichtig anmerkte: „Stefanie, ich glaube, dein Vater will es mir beibringen, also entscheide ich mich für ihn."

„Ist auch gut", sagte Stefanie, die sich gut vorstellen konnte, ihre Ski von ihren Füßen zu reißen und den Hang hinunterzuschleudern, wenn sie die Geduld mit einem sich absichtlich dämlich anstellenden Schüler verlieren sollte. „Dann gehen Mama und ich eine Skitour."

„Was ist das?", fragte Fred nach, für den vermutlich die meisten Begriﬀe, die mit dem Sport zusammenhingen, Fremdwörter waren.

„Wie wandern, nur auf Skiern. Du gehst den Berg mit speziellen Skiern hinauf und fährst dann die Piste hinunter. Dann musst du den Lift nicht bezahlen und machst Sport."

Damit schien zu diesem Thema fürs Erste alles gesagt zu sein und weil Stefanies Blick auf den Christbaum ﬁel, kam ihr eine Frage in den Sinn, deren Antwort sie schon zu kennen glaubte: „War Oma dieses Jahr am 26. Dezember auf Besuch?"

Ihren Informationen zufolge hatte Abigial auch Weihnachten in Irland verbracht. Es würde sie allerdings sehr interessieren, welche Ausrede sie gebraucht hatte, um ihrem Sohn ihre Abwesenheit zu erklären.

„Nein, wir haben sie gar nicht erreicht. Vielleicht hat sie vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass sie Weihnachten in der Karibik verbringt, das ist schon ein paar Mal passiert. Aber ich fahre nächste Woche mal hin und sehe, ob sie noch lebt", antwortete ihr Vater leichthin und Stefanie war beinahe ein wenig erschrocken, ob diesem Mangel an Sorge um das Beﬁnden seiner Mutter.

„Deine Hexenoma? Die ist doch nach Irland gezogen, oder nicht?", warf Fred ein und hatte natürlich Recht damit. Allerdings schien er in diesem Moment vergessen zu haben, dass sie ihre Familie nie in dieses Wissen eingeweiht hatte und erst ihr erschrockener Blick ließ ihm sich dieser Tatsache bewusst werden.

„Ach ja, das wissen sie ja gar nicht. Ich kann sie immer noch obliviieren, wenn du willst."

Stefanie blickte zu ihren Eltern, die sich einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte, bevor ihr Vater sich räusperte und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, was das ist, aber bitte unterlasse es. Dass meine Mutter eine Hexe ist, hat sie mir zwar nie gesagt, aber ich kann eins und eins doch gut genug zusammen zählen, um es mir schon lange genug zu denken. Und jetzt weiß ich es eben."

„Du wusstest es?", wiederholte Stefanie fast ein wenig ungläubig und ließ ihren Blick zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her wandern.

„Naja, dass ich selber nicht normal bin, war mir schon immer bewusst. Spätestens, als ich das erste Mal einen Sterbenden unter den Händen hatte, dessen Wunden sich wie durch Magie verschlossen, war mir klar, dass ich über außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten verfüge. Ich habe aber nie mit jemand anderes, als eurer Mutter darüber gesprochen."

„Als Herr Weider damals kam und uns sagte, dass du eine Hexe wärst und uns alles erklärt hat, da wurde uns klar, dass auch Michael ein Zauberer sein muss und als Muggelgeborener nie informiert wurde", fuhr ihre Mutter fort und strich derweil nervös mit ihrer Hand über die Oberseite eines bestickten Kissens.

„Aber irgendwann hat deine Mutter dann angemerkt, dass sie es komisch ﬁndet, dass meine Mutter, also deine Großmutter Abigial, nicht wirklich älter zu werden scheint."

„Sie sieht viel zu jung aus für eine Frau ihres Alters", erklärte Stefanies Mutter rasch, als müsste sie das verteidigen. „Ich dachte eben, dass sie vielleicht auch eine Hexe ist und sich mit Magie jung hält."

„Natürlich wussten wir es nicht und fragen konnten, oder eher – wollten wir sie nicht. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich, abgesehen von ihrem Äußeren, keine wirklichen Anhaltspunkte hatte. Bis vielleicht auf frühkindliche Erinnerungen, in denen ich Magie benutzt habe und sie nicht durchgedreht ist, sondern sich sehr korrekt verhalten hat – als wäre es normal", sinnierte Stefanies Vater weiter und Stefanie lauschte diesen Schlussfolgerungen mit einem leicht schlechten Gewissen.

„Ich habe es erst erfahren, als ich sie vor ein paar Jahren besucht habe", sagte sie schließlich und schluckte. „Sie hat mir ihre Geschichte erzählt aber ich dachte, dass es wirklich ihr Problem wäre, dir das alles zu erklären. Das wollte ich ihr nicht abnehmen, vor allem, da ihre Gründe, es vor dir geheimzuhalten, streitbar sind. Auf jeden Fall ist sie zurück nach Irland gegangen, weil sie wieder mit ihrer Jugendliebe zusammen ist." Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln, weil sie nicht viel mehr darüber sagen konnte, aber sie sah, dass ihr Vater zu schmunzeln begann.

„Ich bin schon gespannt, wann sie gedenkt, mir das zu beichten. Bei eurer Hochzeit?"

Sein Schmunzeln hatte jenen hinterlistigen Zug angenommen, den auch Fred manchmal aufwies, wenn er sich innerlich auf etwas freute, das anderen unangenehm sein würde und Stefanie war irgendwie erleichtert, dass er sich einen Spaß daraus machte, anstatt sich darüber zu ärgern, um ein Leben voller Magie gebracht worden zu sein.

„Bist du ihr denn böse? Deiner Mutter, meine ich. Immerhin hättest du als Zauberer aufwachsen können...", gab sie zu bedenken und ihr Vater runzelte kurz seine Stirn, bevor er erwiderte: „Ach, eigentlich nicht. Ich denke, dass ich meine Magie auf sehr gute Art und Weise zum Ausdruck bringe. Hätte sie mich auch nach Hogwarts geschickt, hätte ich eure Mutter vielleicht nie kennengelernt. Und euch würde es nicht geben. Mir fehlt ja nichts."

Stefanie musste an jene Worte denken, die Dumbledore ihr in diesem Bezug einst gesagt hatte – dass es manchmal besser war, nicht zu wissen, was man verpasst hatte. Ihr Vater schien das anders zu sehen und sie war sehr froh darüber.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Stefanie recht früh. Es war nicht unbedingt die bequemste Nacht gewesen, denn durch die Heizung war es viel zu warm zum Kuschel gesehen. Stefanie hatte sich also die ganze Zeit über gegen die kalte Wand geschmiegt und Fred seinen Schlaf vermutlich an der Bettkante verbracht. Irgendwann hatte Stefanie die glorreiche Idee gehabt, die Heizung abzuschalten und das Fenster aufzumachen, wodurch es so kalt geworden war, dass sie die restliche Zeit eng aneinandergeschmiegt zugebracht hatten. Am Morgen war das Fenster immer noch oﬀen und es war verdammt kalt im Zimmer. Nur ein Griﬀ zu ihrem Zauberstab, ermöglichter es ihr, das Fenster zu schließen und sie entschieden, die Heizung abgedreht zu lassen, um die perfekte Temperatur für eine angenehme Nacht zu erreichen.

Als sie die Zimmertüre öﬀnete, um hinunter zum Frühstück zu gehen, schlug ihr der Duft von frisch gebackenen Waﬀeln entgegen.

„Das ist Papa", erklärte sie Fred, der sie überrascht ansah. „Frag mich nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund liebt er es, zu kochen und zu backen. Wenn er arbeitet, hat er dafür keine Zeit, aber wenn er frei hat, dann macht er das. Er sagt, das würde ihn entspannen."

Und tatsächlich – als sie die Treppe hinunter kamen, konnten sie ihren Vater bereits in der Küche stehen sehen. Neben ihm stapelten sich bereits Waﬀel über Waﬀel und auf dem Küchentisch saß, eine dampfende Tasse Kaﬀee in den Händen, ihre Mutter, die sie lächelnd begrüßte.

„Der Mann meiner Träume", meinte sie dann mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung ihres Mannes. „Kochst du auch manchmal?", fragte sie Fred der nicht einmal ein entwaﬀnendes Grinsen zustande brachte.

„Ich koche schrecklich und ich hasse es. Und leider sieht es bei Steph nicht besser aus."

„Na ganz so schlimm ist es auch nicht", murmelte Stefanie, während sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Ich koche nicht gut und ich mag es auch nicht sonderlich, aber man kann es essen. Und wenigstens koche ich nicht immer nur Nudeln, so wie George und du."

„Du kochst nie Soßen", erinnerte Fred sie, als würde sie das für sämtliche Küchenangelegenheiten deklassieren.

„Weil ich keine Soßen mag. Wenn du welche willst, musst du sie selber machen."

Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln und schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein. „Aber vielleicht wäre das anders, wenn ich als Muggel aufgewachsen wäre. Mama hat bei ihrer Mutter kochen gelernt, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja", murmelte ihre Mutter und schien sich für einige schreckliche Momente an diese Zeit zu erinnern. „Ich habe gelernt, das Kochen zu hassen. Meine Mutter hat mir alle Techniken beigebracht und sie hatte auch jede Menge Geheimrezepte, die sie an mich weitergegeben hat, aber sie hat mich ein Gericht auch gern dreimal am Tag machen lassen, bis ich es perfekt geschaﬀt habe. Ich durfte die Küche nicht verlassen, bis ich etwas so gemacht habe, wie sie es wollte." Ihr schauderte.

„Was habt ihr dann mit all den Sachen gemacht?", erkundigte Fred sich interessiert und ihre Mutter winkte ab.

„Ach, weißt du, hier am Hof gab es immer so viele Leute. Da waren die Bewohner dieses Hauses, die nie nein zu etwas zu Essen gesagt haben und dann hatten meine Großeltern noch zwei Angestellte, die sie sowieso versorgen mussten. Das ist schon weggekommen."

Stefanies Vater kam und stellte die Waﬀeln auf dem bereits gedeckten Tisch ab, bevor er sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Ich hatte während meiner Studienzeit ein Zimmer bei einer ehemaligen Köchin gemietet, die das Kochen so sehr liebte, dass sie nie damit aufhören konnte. Irgendwie hat es mich fasziniert, dass man etwas so gerne tun kann, deshalb habe ich ihr zunehmend über die Schulter geschaut", erklärte ihr Vater leichthin und Stefanie grinste.

„Und wir wurden von Hauselfen bekocht, die uns jeden Wunsch erfüllt haben, egal um welche Uhrzeit. Kein Wunder, dass wir schlechte Köche sind."

Sie aßen ihr Frühstück, bevor Stefanie und Fred sich, auf Anweisung ihres Vaters, in die Garage begaben, um nach Chris' Skiern zu suchen.

„Hey, ist das so ein Motorrad?", fragte Fred, als er die alte Puch ihres Vaters erblickte. Stefanie, die gerade einen einzelnen Ski in der Hand hatte und nach dem passenden Partner dafür suchte, warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und musterte den Oldtimer kurz.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Sirius hat mir erzählt, wie er sein Motorrad zum Fliegen gebracht hat. Irgendwie juckt es mich, das auch mal auszuprobieren..."

„Aber nicht mit meiner Puch bitte", ertönte eine Stimme aus der Garagentüre und Stefanies Vater, der oﬀenbar der Meinung gewesen war, dass sie schon zu lange suchten, trat in den Raum. „Mit der fahre ich im Sommer jeden Tag zur Arbeit. Wenn du auf einem Motorrad herumtüfteln willst, dann nimm das von meinem verstorbenen Schwiegervater..."

Er trat zu einer weißen Schutzplane, die einen größeren Gegenstand umhüllte und zog sie beiseite. Darunter befand sich ein wesentlich stärkeres Motorrad, das relativ neu wirkte, zumindest dafür, dass es Stefanies Großvater gehört haben sollte.

„Die hat er sich für die Pension gekauft und nie benutzt", erklärte ihr Vater und strich kurz prüfend über den Lenker, als würde er nach Staub suchen. „Er hat mir am Sterbebett noch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich mich um sie kümmern soll, also kann man sagen, dass ich mit ihr machen kann, was ich will." Er warf Fred einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Wenn du sie zum Fliegen bringen kannst, dann solltest du das unbedingt tun. Aber fahr nicht damit auf der Straße, solange du keinen Führerschein dafür hast."

Stefanie konnte sehen, dass Freds Augen auﬂeuchteten. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er wirklich viel Freude daran hätte, das Motorrad zum Fliegen zu bringen. Es war zwar nicht anzunehmen, dass es wirklich so leicht wäre, wie er es sich jetzt vorstellte – immerhin lebte Sirius nicht mehr und wahrscheinlich waren seine Ausführungen nicht so genau gewesen, wie es notwendig wäre, um es beim ersten Versuch hinzubekommen – aber Spaß machen würde es sicher.

Außerdem bedeutete das Vorhaben, dass er ein auf ihr Elternhaus bezogenes Projekt hätte, was es leichter machen würde, ihn dazu zu überreden, mit ihr hierher zu kommen.

Fürs erste musste es natürlich auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschoben werden, denn obwohl Stefanies Vater sich sofort daran, machte Fred zu zeigen, wie das Motorrad aus Muggelsicht funktionierte und interessiert nachfragte, wie man es denn ﬂiegen lassen konnte, wurden sie kurz darauf von Stefanies Mutter unterbrochen, die sie an ihr Vorhaben, Skifahren zu gehen, erinnerte.

„Außerdem ist es in der Garage doch ziemlich kalt. Warum verschiebt ihr das nicht auf einen wärmeren Monat? Im Sommer zum Beispiel."

Und an Stefanie gewandt murmelte sie leise: „Da haben sich zwei gefunden."

Das Skigebiet umspannte ein am Gipfel beﬁndliches Areal, das über mehrere Pisten aller Schwierigkeitsgrade verfügte. Und dann gab es eine Piste, die den ganzen Berg hinunterführte. Sie war an einigen Stellen recht steil und somit als ‚rote Piste', die zweithöchste Schwierigkeitsstufe, gereiht. An ihren Ausläufern jedoch befand sich ein kleiner Tellerlift, der vielleicht zehn Meter weit hinauf ging und den Anfang eines jeden Skikurses darstellte. Zumindest, sobald man einmal den beinahe komplett ﬂachen Hang vor dem stets zum Bersten vollen Parkplatz, hinuntergefahren war, um ein Gefühl für Skier zu bekommen.

Aufgrund dieses Lernhanges fuhr Stefanies Vater den Berg von dieser Seite an, anstatt mit dem Hauptlift auf den Berg hinauf zu fahren, von wo aus man eine breitere Auswahl an Pisten hätte.

Stefanie wusste schon, dass es sie nervös machen würde, Fred beim Lernen zuzusehen, also hatte sie nicht unbedingt etwas dagegen, von ihrer Mutter weggebracht zu werden, bevor er überhaupt auf seine Ski gestiegen war. Sie schnallten sich ihre Tourenskier an und machten sich dann auf den Weg, am Pistenrand hinaufzugehen. Es hatte den Vorteil, dass man sich kein Ticket für den Lift kaufen musste. Sie brauchten knappe keine zwei Stunden hinauf, aber danach hatte Stefanie große Lust, zu sehen, wie es ihrem Vater mit Fred ging. Sie hätten – einmal am Gipfel – natürlich eine Stunde ihres Stundentickets aufbrauchen können, um die eine oder andere von oben erreichbare Piste zu fahren, aber sie entschieden sich dazu, einfach die Piste, von der sie gekommen waren, hinunterzufahren. Eine Besonderheit der wirklich sehr langen Piste (da sie ja vom Gipfel bis zum Fuß des Berges reichte) war, dass der Lift etwa auf halber Strecke aufhörte und man in einen weiteren Lift umsteigen musste. Man konnte also, theoretisch, nur die halbe Piste hinunterfahren. Sie hatten diesen Lift gerade passiert, als Stefanies Mutter überraschend stehen blieb und mit ihrem Arm auf zwei Gestalten deutete, die etwas von ihnen entfernt waren. Als Stefanie neben ihr zum Stehen kam, kniﬀ sie ihre Augen leicht zusammen und erkannte die blaue Skijacke ihres Vaters.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!", entfuhr ihr und sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. „Jagd er ihn gerade eine rote Piste hinunter?"

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich es auch irritierend ﬁnde", gab ihre Mutter zu, die sich für das Lachen entschieden hatte. „Aber vielleicht gibt es eine Erklärung dafür."

Es war leicht, die beiden einzuholen, die natürlich sehr langsam unterwegs waren. Wenn man als Anfänger den steilsten Teil der Piste heil hinunterkommen wollte, musste man eben mehr Zeit einplanen.

„Was bitte macht ihr hier?", fragte Stefanie ihren Vater, als sie neben ihm abbremste. Ihr Vater warf ihr einen Blick zu, der einen Hauch von Schuldbewusstsein enthielt. Aber nicht sehr viel für das, was er gerade tat.

„Weißt du, wir sind dreimal den Kinderlift gefahren und dann kam ein ganzer Skikurs. Keiner von uns beiden hatte Lust, zwischen all den Kindern herumzufahren, also wollten wir hinauf auf den Gipfel. Dort gibt es ja eine Piste, die recht human ist. Als wir umsteigen wollten, war die Schlange so lange, dass wir dachten, wir fahren einfach wieder hier hinunter."

„Aber das hier ist eine rote Piste", erinnerte Stefanie ihn und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Rot. Steil. Anfängerunfreundlich!"

„Dafür schlägt er sich aber gut."

„Das macht hier doch viel mehr Spaß, als diese langweilige Strecke unten immer und immer wieder zu fahren", informierte Fred sie, woraufhin sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich kann mir das nicht ansehen, das halten meine Nerven nicht aus."

Sie winkte ihnen noch einmal zu, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte und nicht leugnen konnte, dass sie schwer beeindruckt war. Natürlich war sie als Zweijährige mit einer ganz anderen Körperbeherrschung zum ersten Mal auf Ski gestiegen und möglicherweise lernte man es als Erwachsener doch leichter, als als Kind, aber sie hätte sich nicht gedacht, dass ihr Freund so schnell diese Piste in Angriﬀ nehmen würde. Obwohl er natürlich noch nicht wirklich sehr schnell fuhr und sicher ein paar Mal hingefallen war, oder hinfallen würde, war es trotzdem eine ansehnliche Leistung.

Unten angekommen, wechselten Stefanie und ihre Mutter ihr Schuhwerk, stärkten sich mit Tee aus der Thermoskanne und aßen ein paar mitgebrachte Snacks, bevor Stefanie noch schnell auf die Toilette gehen wollte. Die Schlange war ewig lang und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum ihr Vater und Fred am Lift nicht so lange hatten warten wollen. Es dauerte also eine ganze Weile und als sie zurück zum Auto ging, entdeckte sie ihre Mutter, die mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Babylift stand. Der Babylift war nicht mehr, als ein Fließband, das sich auf der beinahe ﬂachen Fläche vor dem Parkplatz befand. Kleinkinder konnten sich mit ihren Skiern, oder auch ohne Skier, darauf stellen und sich ein paar Meter weiter transportieren lassen. Gerade stand auch ein kleines Kind darauf, aber es wirkte sichtbar irritiert, denn anstatt nach vorne zu gehen, schien der Lift nicht recht zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Mal ging er sehr schnell nach vorne, mal langsamer nach hinten…

Stefanie warf ihrer Mutter einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Na ich sagte doch, dass sich da zwei gefunden haben. Der Spaß ihres Lebens."

Und sie deutete mit ihrem Kinn auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Wiese, wo Fred und ihr Vater beim Auto standen und so aussahen, als würden sie sich prächtig amüsieren. In Freds Hand sah Stefanie seinen Zauberstab. Sie grinste.


	127. Ein neues Jahr

126 Ein neues Jahr

„Was wünscht du dir für das neue Jahr?"

Vom Haus der Familie Galen aus hatte man zwar einen überaus schönen Blick auf herrliche Landschaft, aber es gab keine Sicht auf irgendwelche Feuerwerke. Silvester war eines jener Feste, das von Stefanies Familie nicht gebührlich gefeiert wurde. Es gab ein Abendessen, man spielte Karten und spätestens um 23 Uhr verabschiedeten ihre Eltern sich in ihr Bett, weil sie keine Lust hatten, bis zum Jahreswechsel aufzubleiben. Zumindest war es früher immer so gewesen. Ob es sich in den letzten sieben Jahren auch nur ein einziges Mal anders abgespielt hatte, wusste Stefanie nicht, aber auch zu diesem Neujahrswechsel blieben ihre Eltern nicht auf, um zu warten, bis die Uhr, wie jeden Tag, Mitternacht zeigte. Eigentlich hatten sie Recht – es war recht willkürlich gewählt. Auch in Hogwarts war das Fest nicht gefeiert worden. Im Fuchsbau hatte man vielleicht darauf angestoßen, aber aufgeblieben bis Mitternacht waren nur die Nachteulen.

Aufgrund dieser langen Tradition an Missachtung des Silvesterfests in ihren beiden Familien, verspürten auch Stefanie und Fred nicht das Bedürfnis, irgendetwas an der Gewohnheit zu ändern und plötzlich auf den Jahreswechsel zu warten. Er kam ja sowieso, auch wenn sie schliefen.

„Nichts besonderes. Abgesehen davon, dass es nett wäre, wenn Harry Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen würde", erklärte Fred mit sardonischem Grinsen.

Stefanie verzog ihren Mund. „Ach ja, der Auserwählte. Lass ihn das nur nicht hören. Wenn er auch noch glaubt, dass seine engsten Freunde von ihm erwarten, Voldemort zu besiegen, wird er noch verrückt werden."

„Keine Angst, das war ein Witz. Wie sollte er? Aber es wäre ganz nett, wenn George jemanden ﬁnden würde, der ihn länger als eine Nacht interessiert", kam er auf ihre ursprüngliche Frage zurück und Stefanie sah ihn schweigend an. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie mochte George – verstand sein Verhalten in diesem Punkt aber wenig und natürlich wünschte sie sich für ihn, dass er jemanden fand, in den er sich verlieben konnte. Aber sie hatte das Ganze, vor allem aufgrund der abwehrenden Haltung, die Fred zu dem Thema stets an den Tag legte, nicht für sehr wichtig gehalten. Dass er es in seine Neujahrswünsche mit einschloss, bewies das Gegenteil und ihr ﬁel keine passende Erwiderung ein.

Fred jedoch enthob sie einer solchen, indem er ihr die Gegenfrage stellte.

„Ich fände es gut, wenn George und du noch eine Ladenhilfe einstellen würdet", sagte sie langsam und beobachtete aufmerksam seine Reaktion. Wie erwartet, war er wenig begeistert. Es ging nicht darum, dass es mehr Geld kostete, jemanden anzustellen, sondern, dass die Zwillinge schon lange gesucht hatten, bis sie Verity gefunden hatten. Es war nicht leicht, ihre Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Ihre Angestellten sollten zum Laden passen und die Mentalität des Geschäfts irgendwie auch in sich tragen. Außerdem war es bekannt, wie stressig die Arbeit war und vermutlich gab es nicht viele Interessenten. Wenn man allerdings mal jemanden gefunden hatte, der zu ihnen passte – siehe Verity, die sogar geblieben war, obwohl George sie abserviert hatte – dann konnte man sich auf sie verlassen.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht so einfach, aber denk bitte einmal darüber nach!", beschwor sie ihn deshalb und richtete sich im Bett auf. „Wenn ihr eine zweite Verkäuferin oder einen Verkäufer hättet, dann könntet ihr unter Tags in der Werkstatt sein und hättet an den Abenden frei. Wie jeder normale Mensch. Es ist auf Dauer nicht gesund, wenn man tagsüber im Laden und danach bis spät in die Nacht in der Werkstatt arbeitet. Außerdem hättet ihr dann Sonntags frei und wir hätten mehr Zeit miteinander."

„Du hilft uns im Laden", gab er zu bedenken und obwohl er in diesem Punkt recht hatte, schüttelte Stefanie ihren Kopf.

„Ende Februar wechsle ich in eine andere Abteilung. Dann gibt es für mich keine Nachtschichten mehr sondern eine herrliche fünf-Tage-Woche, ohne Nachtdienste und ohne Feiertags- und Wochenenddienste. Und ja, ich bin mir dessen sicher, denn es ist die Apotheke und die haben herrliche Arbeitszeiten! Dann kann ich euch am Samstag helfen, aber unter der Woche nicht. Und du musst zugeben, dass wir uns nur noch die Klinke in die Hand geben würden, wenn du dann so weitermachst, wie bisher."

Fred schwieg, was Stefanie als gutes Zeichen nahm. Immerhin dachte er darüber nach.

Die Ferien gingen zu Ende und sie kehrten zurück nach London und zurück in ihren Alltag. Stefanie wurde klar, dass ihre nächsten Zwischenprüfungen anstanden und sie hörte auf, den Zwillingen im Laden zu helfen, um stattdessen zu lernen. Sie tat es, um die beiden unter Druck zu setzen, doch endlich eine weitere Aushilfe anzustellen und eines Januartages war es dann tatsächlich soweit. Die neue Verkäuferin war deutlich älter als sie, klein, rundlich und sicher nicht Georges Typ. Immerhin konnte man sich sicher sein, dass man sie nach ihren Qualitäten ausgewählt hatte. Und die hatte sie – obwohl sie nicht groß war, merkte Stefanie schnell, wie gut sie sich gegenüber nervigen Kunden behaupten konnte. Sie war ständig gut gelaunt und schien die Arbeit und alles was sie mit sich brachte, wirklich zu lieben.

Joan – so hieß sie – war Mutter von Drillingen (was vielleicht ihre Figur erklärte – Stefanie schauderte bei dem Gedanken an Drillinge und die ganzen Dehnungsstreifen, die man vielleicht von einer derartigen … Zumutung … davontragen könnte), die alle gerade in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts waren. Sie hatte also plötzlich Zeit und Langeweile und sehr viel Energie, die sie früher auf ihre Kinder aufwenden hatte müssen. Es hätte keine bessere Verwendung für diese Energie geben können, als den Verkaufsraum zu managen. Sie leistete hervorragende Arbeit. Nur Samstags hatte sie natürlich frei, aber da half Stefanie von nun an wieder gerne aus.

Stefanies Neujahrswunsch war also in Erfüllung gegangen – mit Freds sah es da weniger gut aus. Zwar war das Jahr noch lang und George würde noch viele Mädchen kennenlernen können, aber zumindest schien der Winter ihm kein Glück zu bringen.

Es war an einem Samstag nach Weihnachten, Stefanie hatte frei und war nach dem Aufwachen Einkaufen gegangen und so kam sie, beladen mit ihren Wochenendeinkäufen, die ein dickes Loch in ihre Brieftasche gerissen hatten, zurück in den Laden, und traf Fred an, der sich gerade mit einer sehr alten Hexe über die vermeintlich negative Wirkung von Bluﬀknallern auf Kleinkinder unterhielt. Von George war nichts zu sehen. Stefanie lächelte Fred zu, schlängelte sich durch die Kunden hindurch zur Treppe, und stieg dann hinauf in den ersten Stock, um die Einkäufe auszupacken.

Sie war sicher nicht absichtlich leise gegangen, dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass sie George bei etwas überraschte, das er sie nicht hatte sehen lassen wollen.

Er stand neben dem Sofatisch, auf dem ihre Handtasche stand, und in der Hand hielt er ein entkorktes Probenﬂäschchen Zaubertrank, das er an seine Nase geführt hatte.

Zwei und zwei zusammengezählt, konnte es sich nur um ihre Reste an Amortentia handeln.

Stefanie blieb überrascht stehen und sah ihn fragend an – er wirkte tatsächlich ertappt und ließ die Flasche langsam sinken.

„Willst du herausﬁnden, ob du dein Date für heute wirklich attraktiv ﬁndest?", zog Stefanie ihn lachend auf, weil sie ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollte, und trug die Einkäufe an ihm vorbei in die Küche.

Als sie sich umdrehte, blickte er sie mit seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „So etwas ähnliches."

Sie sah, dass sie die Sache nicht besser gemacht hatte, indem sie sie vermutlich auf den Punkt gebracht hatte, und entschied, dass sie das Thema am besten wechseln sollte. Also ﬁschte sie zielsicher die Kekse aus ihrer Einkaufstasche, die sie heute gekauft hatte. Sie waren im Angebot gewesen, da es Restplätze aus der Weihnachtszeit waren, aber es waren nun einmal Dominosteine und die waren so schwer selbst zu machen, dass es sie selten Zuhause gegeben hatte. Sie hatte nicht widerstehen können. Nun holte sie also eben diese Kekse heraus und schwenkte sie vor George hin und her.

„Die musst du probieren und mir deine Meinung sagen, die sind wirklich gut."

Sie öﬀnete die Packung, holte eines der würfelförmigen Kekse heraus und biss davon ab, ehe sie zu George ging und ihm den Rest gnadenlos in den Mund steckte.

Den Moment der Überraschung nutzte sie, um ihn ihr Probenﬂäschchen abzunehmen und während er kaute, sah sie sich nach dem Verschluss um.

„Wo hast du den Korken hingetan?", fragte sie ihn und er schluckte den Rest des Kuchenkekses herunter und öﬀnete seine Hand, in der er den Verschluss gehalten hat.

„Hier", sagte er. „Die Kekse sind lecker."

„Ja, nicht wahr?" Sie nahm den Korken, froh, dass ihre Ablenkung Früchte trug, und dann, ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, fast von selber, führte ihre Hand den Zaubertrank zu ihrer Nase, und sie roch daran. Die Aromen von Desinfektionsmittel, Regen, Büchern und jede Menge Feuerwerk, durchströmten sie, und für einen Moment schossen ihr sämtliche Momente, bei denen sie Freds Duft deutlich wahrgenommen hatte, wieder durch den Kopf. Hastig verschloss die die Probeﬂasche und bereute, dass sie sich dazu hinreißen hatte lassen, daran zu riechen.

„Wonach riecht es für dich?", fragte George, und ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihr erfolgreiches Ablenkungsmanöver gerade selbst wieder zerstört hatte.

„Nach deinem Bruder", verkündete sie gnadenlos, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Das selbe wie beim letzten Mal. Du warst doch auch dabei, als wir darüber geredet haben, oder nicht? Bücher, Pergament, Regen…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn neugierig an. Es war sicher nicht ihr Plan gewesen, von ihrer Ablenkung direkt wieder auf das Thema zu kommen, aber sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten: „Bei dir?"

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und er erwiderte: „Auch dasselbe wie damals."

„Warum hast du wirklich daran gerochen?", fragte sie, ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte, und George verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Reicht es dir nicht, zu glauben, dass es genau aus dem Grund war, den du genannt hast? Weil ich wissen wollte ob ich mein Date für heute Abend attraktiv genug ﬁnde um ihr näher zu kommen?"

„Dafür musst du doch nicht diesen Zaubertrank befragen", spottete Stefanie, erkannte aber, dass er vermutlich nicht über seine wahren Motive reden wollte. Stattdessen nutzte sie die Gelegenheit nun, um der Frage auf die Spur zu kommen, die sie sich schon lange stellte.

„George, was ist passiert, dass du so ein Casanova geworden bist? Ich meine…" Sie zögerte. Was sie hatte sagen wollen, stellte seinen Charakter in ein ungünstigeres Licht, als sie ihn eigentlich sah. „Versteh mich nicht falsch", sagte sie deshalb rasch, „ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich wirklich und nichts was du tust, könnte das ändern. Aber vor einem Jahr warst du noch nicht so. Damals warst du vollkommen zufrieden mit deinem Leben, ohne, dass du jeden Monat mindestens mit einer neue Frauenbekanntschaft intim werden musstest…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sie Luft holte und fragte: „Was ist zwischen dir und Angelina vorgefallen?"

Er blickte sie ein wenig überrascht an, dann runzelte er seine Stirn und sagte: „Wie kommst du darauf, dass etwas zwischen uns vorgefallen ist?"

„Naja", begann sie gedehnt und steckte das Probeﬂäschchen in ihre Handtasche. „Ich hatte damals den Eindruck, dass ihr euch annähert. Dann, aus dem Nichts heraus, war das plötzlich alles weg und als nächstes hast du angefangen alle möglichen Mädchen zu daten und dich auszutoben. Der Schluss liegt nahe, meinst du nicht?"

Er schnaubte und versenkte seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. „Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Nicht einmal mit mir? Ich bin deine beste Freundin", erinnerte sie ihn, doch George presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, ehe er erwiderte: „Ich habe mit niemanden darüber geredet. Nicht einmal mit Fred, und der ist mein Zwilling."

Dieses Gespräch ging Stefanie den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie dachte darüber nach, während sie Glättende Haarbürsten an lockenköpﬁge Hexen verkaufte, überlegte sich, ob George ein gebrochenes Herz hatte, und versuchte darüber hinwegzukommen, indem er die Nachbarschaft verführte, während sie einem alten Mann erklärte, dass „Du-Scheißt-nie-mehr", kein geeignetes Mittel gegen Durchfall war, und er lieber in die Apotheke gehen sollte, und suchte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach Hinweisen für die Lösung dieses Rätsels, während sie Fred dabei half, die Tageseinnahmen zu zählen.

Als sie damit fertig waren, verabschiedete George sich von ihnen. Er hatte sich für sein Date in eine umwerfend gut geschneiderte Drachenlederweste geworfen, die wie angegossen saß, und seinen Körper genau richtig in Szene setzte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen dachte Stefanie daran, dass ihm wohl kaum ein Mädchen widerstehen könnte, wenn er sich Mühe gab, charmant zu sein. Fred und sie aßen von Stefanie gekochtes Risotto als Abendessen, dann machten sie es sich auf Stefanies Sofa bequem und unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes. Schließlich konnte Stefanie sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten, und erzählte, was sie an diesem Tag mit George erlebt hatte.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, was passiert ist. Ich meine, wir waren in Hogwarts und alles war okay. Dann komme ich hierher und er ist so… so.. so ein Frauenheld." Sie wedelte mit ihren Händen in der Luft herum, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, aber Fred zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„In Hogwarts war wenig Auswahl?", schlug er vor, doch das überzeugte sie nicht.

„Ich glaube, dass es etwas mit Angelina zu tun haben muss."

„Das Thema hatten wir schon mal", erinnerte er sie an ihr Gespräch in dem Schreibwarenladen in Ottery und wirkte ein wenig ungeduldig. Stefanie seufzte und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

„Frag ihn doch am besten selber", schlug Fred dann aus dem Nichts vor, und Stefanie schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Hab ich schon. Heute."

Sie wandte sich Fred zu, und ﬁng seinen ungläubigen Blick auf. Er starrte sie fast ein wenig entsetzt an.

„Hast du nicht", brachte er heraus und Stefanie, die das Problem nicht sah, zuckte ungerührt mit den Achseln.

„Doch, habe ich. Ich wollte es wissen und das war die Gelegenheit."

Jetzt lachte Fred und kniﬀ sie leicht in die Seite. „Stefanie, du bist so empathisch wie ein Stein."

Stefanie, die überrascht zusammengefahren war, als er ihre kitzligste Stelle gereizt hatte, sah ihn nun empört an. „Was soll das heißen? Du hast mir doch eben gesagt, dass ich ihn fragen soll."

„Ja, aber das war doch nicht ernst gemeint", lachte er und empört sah sie ihn an.

„Dann bist du ja selber so empathisch wie ein Stein!", gab sie zurück und wurde für diese Frechheit, nicht ganz zu Recht, wie sie fand, mit Kitzeln bestraft. Natürlich war Angriﬀ die beste Verteidigung und die nächsten zehn Minuten verbrachten sie damit sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu kitzeln, bis sie schließlich ziemlich erschöpft und außer Atem am Boden liegen blieben, wo sie inzwischen gelandet waren. Stefanie robbte sich vorsichtig außerhalb der Reichweite seiner Hand und keuchte etwas wie: „Friede", woraufhin sie eine Weile einfach nur dalagen und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Schließlich sagte Fred: „Nur so interessehalber … was hat er gesagt? Als du ihn gefragt hast."

Stefanie legte sich auf ihre Seite und sah Fred abschätzend an. „Du bist ja mindestens so neugierig wie ich", neckte sie ihn grinsend, bevor sie antwortete: „Er hat gesagt, dass er nicht darüber reden will." Fred nickte. „Das hat er damals auch zu mir gesagt."

Dann schwiegen sie, beide versunken in ihre Theorien, was George so geprägt hatte. Natürlich – Stefanie hätte seine Gedanken lesen können. Aber das wäre ihr im Traum nicht eingefallen. Vor allem, nachdem es ihr nur Ärger einzuhandeln schien, wenn sie es doch einmal tat..

Stefanie war begeistert, als sie den Aufstieg zu den Dächern der Winkelgasse entdeckte. Hinter dem ehemaligen Eissalon war er ihr bisher stets verborgen geblieben und auch an diesem Tag hatte sie ihn nur entdeckt, weil sie einer Maus nachgejagt war, die sie in diese Geﬁlde geführt hatte.

Es hatte dem Tierchen gewiss das Leben gerettet, denn einmal erblickt, hatte Stefanie von ihr abgelassen und sich stattdessen lieber den Dächern zugewandt, die sowieso viel interessanter waren. Es war ein leichtes gewesen, hinauf zu steigen und nun thronte sie über der Winkelgasse und konnte sich fast gar nicht mehr halten, vor lauter Vorfreude, jetzt ihre Runden hier oben drehen zu können.

Sie tänzelte über die Dachgiebel und erfreute sich über die Aussicht, bis sich unter ihr die Nokturngasse erstreckte. Sie war so eng und verwinkelt, dass Stefanie leicht von einer Dachseite auf die andere hätte springen können und sie war gerade dabei, zu diesem Sprung anzusetzen, als ihr eine Gestalt auﬃel, die sich unter ihr befand.

Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang und eine Kapuze, die das Haupt verdeckte und es unmöglich machte, zu erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Aber sie verließ einen Laden.

Die Uhrzeit war fortgeschritten, viel zu spät, um noch einen Einkaufsbummel zu starten. Und es war die Art, wie sie sich bewegte – als würde sie eigentlich nicht gesehen werden wollen.

Es geschah aus einem Impuls heraus, im Nachhinein ein Fehler – aber Stefanie drang für wenige Momente in den Geist der Person ein und erhaschte einen Blick auf seine Gedanken.

„Die Todesser haben also für morgen Abend ein Treﬀen auf dem Friedhof von Godric's Hollow geplant?", wiederholte Moody ihre Zusammenfassung und Stefanie nickte klamm.

„Ja, das ging aus seinen Gedanken hervor. Er hat sich darüber geärgert, dass er sich mit, wie er es formulierte, niederen Gefolgsleuten, treﬀen muss, um ihnen klar zu machen, wie die Dinge stehen und welche Aufgaben sie haben, und er war wenig erfreut darüber, dass auch Greyback dabei sein würde."

„Es macht Sinn", gab Elphias Doge zu bedenken und fuhr sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn. „Die niederen Todesser erhalten ihre Anweisungen nicht unbedingt von Ihr-wisst-schon-wen direkt, sondern über Mittelmänner. Und Malfoy ist sicher in dieser Position."

„Aber wieso auf einem Friedhof?", fragte Tonks und runzelte ihre Stirn. „Und wieso in Godric's Hollow?"

„Weil auf diesem Friedhof mächtige Feinde bestattet liegen", sagte Mr. Weasley leise und Stefanie war, als würde er schaudern. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie sich beim Grab von Harrys Eltern treﬀen werden. Als Erinnerung daran, dass sie Feinde haben, die sie bekämpfen müssen und dass ihnen schon Größeres gelungen ist."

„Und wo auch immer das Hauptquartier von Ihr-wisst-schon-wen liegt, sicher ist nicht jeder würdig, es zu betreten. Irgendwo müssen sie sich ja treﬀen."

„Und wie sieht unser Plan aus?", fragte George und lehnte sich, voller Tatendrang wie immer, ein wenig weiter über den Tisch. „Sollen wir sie überraschen?"

„Wir wissen nicht, wie viele es sein werden und auch nicht, ob es das wert ist." Moody schüttelte seinen Kopf und während sein eines Auge starr auf das Holz des Tisches gerichtet war, huschte sein anderes herum und besah sie sich alle genau. „Nein, wir sollten lieber herausﬁnden, worum es in dem Treﬀen geht und das Beste aus den Informationen machen." Er hob seinen Kopf und nun blickten beide Augen Stefanie an. „Du, Animagus", wies er sie an (oﬀenbar kannte er ihren Namen immer noch nicht) „dein Einsatz. Dafür bist du immerhin hier, oder nicht?"

Stefanie hatte Moody nie gemocht. Weder seine Imitation durch Barty Crouch Jr., noch sein echtes Ich. Sie hatte nie verstanden, was die anderen an ihm ﬁnden konnten. Während die Zwillinge und auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder in ihm eine Art Kriegshelden, einen Verfechter für das Gute, sahen, blickte sie auf einen hasszerfressenen Mann, dessen moralische Entscheidungen manchmal mehr als fragwürdig waren und der in seinen Mitstreitern nur Schachﬁguren sah, die er nach Belieben auf dem Schachbrett seiner persönlichen Schlacht herumschieben konnte. So wie jetzt.

Aber er hatte Recht – niemand war für diesen Job besser geeignet als sie und obwohl sie sich wirklich gewünscht hätte, dass eine andere Entscheidung getroﬀen werden würde, was mit ihren Informationen zu dem Treﬀen gemacht werden sollte, so konnte sie nun nichts dagegen einwenden. Also nickte sie. „Gut, ich werde hingehen."

„Es ist möglich, dass die Todesser mit ungebetenen Gästen rechnen, sieh dich vor. Sie werden Schutzmaßnahmen getroﬀen haben", warnte Moody sie, bevor er zu anderen Themen überging.

Als Stefanie sich am nächsten Tag bereit machte, die unangenehme Mission auszuführen, wirkte Fred alles andere als erfreut.

„Musst du alleine gehen?"

„McGonagall ist in der Schule und einen anderen Animagus haben wir nicht." Sie seufzte und zupfte ein wenig nervös an ihrem Umhang herum. Sie musste daran denken, wie Fred einmal gesagt hatte, dass Todesser auch spaßeshalber Katzen ermorden könnten und musste zugeben, dass es ihr nun, da sie wirklich auf solche treﬀen würde, während sie in ihrer Animagusgestalt unterwegs war, Angst machte.

„Ich meinte, dass jemand von uns mitkommen könnte. Dass ich mitkommen könnte."

Ein feines Lächeln breitete sich auf Stefanies Lippen aus, während sie zu ihm ging und ihm dankbar einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. „Du weißt, dass das zu gefährlich wäre."

„Es ist auch für dich gefährlich. Ich fühle mich wohler, wenn wir wenigstens gemeinsam in Gefahr sind und ich nicht warten muss, ohne zu wissen, woran du gerade bist. Stattdessen werde ich die ganze Zeit spüren, dass du in Gefahr bist, außer, ich lege die Kette ab und das werde ich sicher nicht machen, weil es mich auch verrückt machen würde…." Er legte eine Hand um ihre Taille und strich ihr mit der anderen durch das Haar, das sie zu einem Zopf geﬂochten hatte.

„Ich weiß. Aber du kannst trotzdem nicht mitkommen. Ich passe schon auf mich auf." Das war das erste Mal, das sie wirklich alleine auf eine Mission für den Orden gehen würde. Sie würde auf sich alleine gestellt sein und obgleich ihre Animagusgestalt ihr einen gewissen Schutz durch Tarnung liefern würde, so war es doch gefährlich. Ihr wäre viel wohler gewesen, hätte sie jemanden an ihrer Seite gehabt, aber sie sah keine Möglichkeit dazu.

Er sah alles andere als glücklich aus.

„Sag bloß, du machst dir Sorgen."

„Ja! Was soll ich machen, wenn dir etwas zustößt?"

Weil sie selber Angst hatte, ihn gerade zum letzten Mal zu sehen, aber ihm nicht das Gefühl geben wollte, sie würde seine Bedenken teilen, setzte sie eine theatralische Miene auf und verkündete bedeutungsschwanger: „Sag unseren Kindern, dass ich sie liebe."

„Wir haben keine Kinder", erinnerte er sie, musste aber grinsen, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihm einen Abschiedskuss zu geben.

„Dann hinterlasse ich auch kein Erbe, um das du dir Sorgen machen musst." Sie löste sich von ihm und machte Anstalten, zu gehen. „Warte nicht auf mich. Es könnte spät werden."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und ging hinaus auf die Straße, wo sie disapparierte. Sie war noch nie in Godric's Hollow gewesen, aber sie wusste, dass es eine reine Zauberersiedlung war. Es war knapp vor Sonnenuntergang, denn Stefanie wusste nicht, was für die Todesser als Abend galt und wann sie sich genau treﬀen würden.

Als sie in Godric's Hollow auftauchte, hing die Sonne gerade über den Spitzen der Dächer und sie fühlte, dass sie noch rechtzeitig gekommen war.

Das Dorf lag verlassen vor ihr und Stefanie nahm sich nicht die Zeit, das Denkmal, das Harrys Eltern zeigte, zu bewundern, sondern verwandelte sich hinter der nächstbesten Hausecke, um sich dann auf die Suche nach dem Friedhof zu machen.

Sie fühlte sich ein wenig gedrängt, das Ganze kam ihr zu überhastet und ungeplant vor. Und sie hatte Angst, zu versagen.

Vor den Toren des Friedhofes blieb sie stehen und entschied sich dann, einen der Bäume zu erklimmen, um nicht sofort für aller Augen sichtbar zu sein. Sie vermutete, dass die Todesser direkt zum Friedhof apparieren würden, aber hoﬀte, dass der ein oder andere durch dieses Tor gehen würde, um ihr den genauen Weg zu weisen.

Wie lange sie tatsächlich wartete, konnte sie nicht sagen. In ihrer Animagusgestalt hatte sie kaum Zeitgefühl und es ﬁel ihr sehr schwer, den kätzischen Teil in ihr ruhig zu stellen. Immer wieder musste sie sich an ihre Aufgabe erinnern und dazu zwingen, den Vögeln, die den Nachbarbaum bevölkerten, nicht hinterherzujagen oder den Boden nicht nach Mäusen abzusuchen.

Nach einer Weile ertönte ein Plopp und vor dem Eingang des Friedhofs tauchte die erste Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang auf. Sie trug eine Maske und Stefanies Haare stellten sich auf.

Doch der Todesser hatte keinen Blick für seine Umgebung, schien sie nicht nach Feinden oder ähnlichem abzusuchen, sondern ging zielstrebig durch das Tor. Sie hatte einen recht guten Überblick über das Friedhofsareal und ihre Katzenaugen ermöglichten es ihr, auch im Dunklen genug zu sehen, um seine Schritte verfolgen zu können. Es schien ihr, als würde er sich die Grabsteine genau ansehen und nach einem Bestimmten suchen, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis er schließlich stehen blieb.

Weitere folgten, mehr und mehr. Manche apparierten direkt in den Kreis der anderen, andere gingen zu Fuß, als würden sie den Weg durch die Gräber zu sehr genießen, als das sie ihn umgehen wollten.

Schließlich, als etwa dreißig von ihnen anwesend waren, hob einer von ihnen seinen Zauberstab und Stefanie konnte sehen, wie er einen Zauber wirkte. Ein Ring an magischer Energie breitete sich um sie aus und schirmte ihr Gespräch von ihrer Umgebung ab. Stefanie wusste, dass sie den Zauber nur sehen konnte, da sie in ihrer Animagusgestalt über eine Wahrnehmung verfügte, die Menschen fremd war. Sie kniﬀ die Augen zusammen, um das Muster des Zaubers besser sehen zu können, denn sie fürchtete, er würde auch einen Revilio-Zauber beinhalten, was sie deﬁnitiv davon abhalten würde, ihn zu durchbrechen.

Kein Geräusch drang von der Gruppe nach außen und ihr wurde klar, dass sie durch den Kreis gehen musste, um etwas mithören zu können, aber sie konnte sehen, dass es mehr war, als ein Zauber, der die Gespräche abschirmte. Er diente auch dazu, andere davon abzuhalten, zu ihnen zu gehen. Stefanie konnte kein Muster entdecken, dass darauf hindeutete, dass der Zauber sie körperlich angreifen würde, aber er würde auf ihren Geist wirken. Und vermutlich darauf abzielen, dass sie sich verraten würde.

Sie wog ab, wie wichtig die Mission für den Orden war, stellte sich vor, wie sie ihr Versagen vor den anderen rechtfertigen müsste und traf schließlich eine Entscheidung.

Lautlos sprang sie von dem Ast, auf dem sie gesessen hatte und strich geschmeidig durch die eisernen Zaunlatten. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit und im Schatten der Grabsteine schlich sie auf die Versammlung zu und wappnete sich innerlich, als sie den magischen Kreis erreichte.

Unter keinen Umständen durfte sie sich verraten.

Als sie in den Zauber trat, raubte die Wirkung ihr für einen Moment den Atem. Wie erwartet, griﬀ er nicht ihren Körper an, sondern ihren Geist. Eine Vision, die für jeden, der nicht damit rechnete, wie die Realität wirken musste, drang in sie ein und füllte ihren Kopf mit den schrecklichsten Bildern – die Todesser, die sie entdeckten und auf sie losgingen.

Aber sie war auf irgendetwas in diese Richtung gefasst gewesen und zwang sich, weiterzugehen, auch wenn der Zauber ihr vermittelte, dass sie gerade attackiert wurde.

Es passiert nur in meinem Kopf, redete sie sich selber zu und spürte, wie sich unnatürliche Kälte in ihr ausbreitete. Ihr Körper versuchte, den Zauber zu bekämpfen, der sich inzwischen verändert hatte. Er zeigte ihr die zerfetzten Leichen ihrer Freunde, Familie, Bekannten.

Nur Illusionen, machte sie sich klar und ging weiter. Bis sie das Ende der Barriere erreicht hatte.

Die unnatürliche Kälte wich nicht – es hatte ihr einiges an Kraft gekostet, den Zauber zu durchqueren.

Aber es hatte sich gelohnt, die Stimmen der Todesser drangen nun deutlich an ihr Ohr. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie sich vorsichtig hinter einen der Grabsteine legte, sich ganz auf die Worte ihrer Feinde konzentrierte und hoﬀte, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden würde.

„… und den Wünschen des Dunklen Lords Folge zu leisten, ist doch unser obersten Streben, nicht wahr?", erreichte Malfoys säuselnde Stimme ihr Ohr. Die Worte überraschten sie ein wenig, hatte sie doch immer angenommen, es ginge den Todessern um Ideologien und nicht darum, Voldemort das Leben zu erleichtern. Oﬀenbar hielt Malfoy gerade eine Art Motivationsrede, wobei Stefanie hinter dem Grabstein nicht sehen konnte, wie es um die Motivation der Anwesenden bestellt war.

Sie hörte eine Art Schnüﬀeln und mit einem Schlag wurde ihr klar, dass Fenrir Greyback hier war. Der Gedanke, dass der Werwolf vielleicht auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt über ausgeprägte Sinneswahrnehmungen verfügte und sie vielleicht riechen konnte, war ihr bisher nicht gekommen. Leider.

„Was ist, Greyback?", hörte sie Malfoy ungehalten fragen. Oﬀenbar geﬁel es ihm nicht, dass der Werwolf Wichtigeres zu tun hatte, als seinen Worten zu lauschen.

„Nichts. Ich rieche etwas." Stefanies Herzschlag beschleunigte sich merklich und sie war unsicher, ob es auﬀälliger wäre, wenn sie genau jetzt wegrennen würde, oder wenn sie still sitzen blieb, als gäbe es für Katzen nichts schöneres, als auf Gräbern zu ﬂanieren.

„Niemand kann durch die Barriere, ohne, dass wir es merken", wies Malfoy den Werwolf inzwischen zurecht und Stefanie hörte, wie jemand, der wohl Greyback war, zurückgab: „Es ist nur ein Tier."

„Dann lass es. Wir haben wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun, als hinter Tieren herzujagen. Und keine Angst – wenn du deinen Blutdurst stillen willst, dann wird dir gefallen, was ich zu sagen habe. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass wir, was gewisse Widerstand leistende Unwillige anbelangt, zu anderen Mitteln greifen. Wir werden ihnen klar machen, dass sie vor uns nicht sicher sind, wenn sie sich weigern, sich dem Willen des Dunklen Lords zu beugen. Eine kleine Warnung am Rande, wie ein von einem Werwolf gebissenes Kind – ein tragischer Unfall, versteht sich – wird ihnen das verdeutlichen. Ich hoﬀe, du weißt, was du zu tun hast."

„Namen", hörte sie Greyback grunzen, während ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Sie wollten also jenen, die nicht bereit waren, sich zu beugen, kleine Warnungen zukommen lassen. In Form von Angriﬀen auf deren Kinder.

„Mrs. Montgomery scheint immer noch nicht begriﬀen zu haben, wie wertvoll ihre Kenntnisse für unsere Sache wäre. Zwei ihrer Kinder besuchen Hogwarts, die können wir nicht erreichen, aber sie hat einen kleinen Sohn…" Es folgte eine weitere Liste von Namen und Ausführungen zu den geeignetsten Opfern, um ihnen klar zu machen, wo sie standen. Stefanie wurde schon zum Zuhören schlecht und obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Greyback sich alleine an dem Gedanken ergötzte.

„Aber denk daran, nur, wenn sie weiterhin Widerstand leisten! Der Dunkle Lord wünscht nicht, dass reines Blut unnötig vergossen wird! Dazu ist es zu wertvoll."

Das schienen seine Abschiedsworte gewesen zu sein, denn es folgte das Geräusch von disapparierenden Personen. Schließlich verschwand auch der Schutzring und Stefanie lauschte in die Nacht. Keine Schritte, kein Atem, kein Gemurmel. Sie war alleine.

Dennoch, um nicht in eine Falle zu tappen oder ein Risiko einzugehen, schlich sie leise aus dem Friedhof und hielt sich dann im Schatten der Häuser des Dorfes. Immernoch war ihr kalt und sie fühlte sich zittrig und unterversorgt. Sie konnte nur annehmen, dass es sie unerwartet viel Kraft gekostet hatte, den Schutzring unbemerkt zu durchdringen.

Sie folgte der Straße bis zum nächsten Muggeldorf, dort verwandelte sie sich zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt. Ihre Hände zitterten und ihre Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Gummi.

Ihr Blick ﬁel auf ein Wirtshaus und, so sicher, wie ihre Beine sie trugen, steuerte sie darauf zu.

Innen schlug ihr ein für die Uhrzeit doch erstaunlicher Lärmpegel entgegen. Ein Fernseher war an der Wand angebracht und ein Fußballspiel wurde gezeigt. Eine ansehnliche Menge an mittelalterlichen Männern hatte sich, ausgestattet mit feinstem Guinness, davor versammelt und johlte und grölte ihren Mannschaften zu.

Stefanie ließ sich auf einem der verwaisten Barhocker nieder und war froh, sitzen zu können. Sie vermutete, dass ihr Blutzucker ziemlich niedrig war, denn ihr war auch schwindelig.

„Was darfs sein?" Der Barmann, ein recht junger Mann, keine dreißig Jahre alt, der zuvor bei den Fußballverrückten gestanden und mit ihnen auf den Bildschirm gestarrt hatte, hatte sich wieder zurück hinter den Tresen begeben und blickte sie nun erwartungsvoll an.

„Einen Tee, bitte", ﬂüsterte Stefanie, der immer noch schrecklich kalt war. „Und kann ich etwas Süßes haben?"

Sie hoﬀte, dass der Tee sie wärmen und der Zucker gegen den Schwindel und das Zittern helfen würde.

„Die Küche ist schon zu", informierte er sie, während er einen Teebeutel hervorzog (oﬀenbar gab es nur eine Sorte – schwarz, natürlich), gefolgt von einem Wasserkocher, der oﬀenbar so selten genutzt wurde, dass er ebenfalls unter dem Tresen versteckt war.

„Nur irgendetwas Süßes, ein Müsliriegel würde mir schon helfen", erklärte sie und hob ihre zitternden Hände. „Ich bin wirklich unterzuckert."

„Siehst auch blass aus", gab er zu, während er Wasser in den Wasserkocher füllte. Als er ihn aufgestellt hatte, warf er seufzend sein Geschirrtuch über seine Schulter und verschwand in der Küche. Wenig später kehrte er zurück, in der Hand hielt er eine Tafel Schokolade.

„Hier, für dich."

Stefanie lächelte ihn dankbar an und nahm die Süßigkeit entgegen. „Danke!", hauchte sie und öﬀnete die Verpackung mit fahrigen Händen, bevor sie endlich ein Stück Schokolade in ihren Mund steckte und das Beste hoﬀte.

Ein besonders lautes Gejubel ertönte von Seiten der Fußballfans und sie konnte sehen, wie der nette Barkeeper sich ein wenig streckte, um sehen zu können, wer denn ein Tor geschossen hatte. Angesichts des verärgerten Kopfschüttelns ging sie davon aus, dass es wohl nicht die Mannschaft seines Herzens gewesen war.

„Kein Glück heute Abend?", fragte sie teilnahmsvoll und er schenkte ihr ein schwaches Grinsen.

„Leider nicht. Aber man kann nicht alles haben, nicht wahr?" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und nahm den Wasserkocher von seiner Heizplatte, bevor er eine Tasse damit auﬀüllte und den Teebeutel hereinlegte. „Hier, ich hoﬀe er schmeckt."

„Danke." Sie aß schon ihre zweite Zeile Schokolade und tatsächlich war das Zittern ein wenig besser geworden. Nun musste sie nur noch etwas gegen die Kälte tun.

„Auch ein Stück?" Sie hielt ihm die Tafel Schokolade hin und erneut musste er lächeln. „Danke."

Er brach sich eine Zeile ab und steckte sich das erste Stück in den Mund.

„Was treibt eine junge Frau um diese Uhrzeit alleine in einer Bar, in der sie sich einen Tee bestellt?"

„Mir ist kalt." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, während sie begann, den Teebeutel in der Tasse hin und her zu ziehen. „Und ich brauchte etwas Süßes."

„Ich helfe immer gerne." Er verputzte die restliche Schokolade und nickte in Richtung Fernseher. „Ich bin dort, falls du was brauchst."

Sie nickte und nahm sich selber ein weiteres Stück Schokolade, während sie in ihre Teetasse starrte und über das nachdachte, was ihr an diesem Abend widerfahren war.

Was sie immer noch beschäftigte, war weniger, dass sie praktisch eine Todesliste erhalten hatte, eine Liste voller potenzieller Opfer, sondern, wie traumatisch es für ihren Körper gewesen war, den Schutzwall zu durchbrechen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt niemals hätte bewerkstelligen können. Die in ihrer Animagusgestalt stark ausgeprägte tierische Seite, die über viel weniger Emotionen verfügte, als ihre menschliche Seite, hatte den Großteil der auf sie einströmenden Impulse, die darauf ausgelegt gewesen waren, sich durch Schreie und Weinen zu verraten, oder unter den Visionen zusammenzubrechen, abgefangen und dennoch saß sie nun hier, zittrig und ausgekühlt. Und sie wusste, dass sich alles in ihrem Körper dagegen wehren würde, noch einmal einen solchen Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen.

Ein weiteres Mal drang lautes Jubeln von den Fußballfans zu ihr, aber als sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter warf, sah sie, dass dieses Mal auch der Barkeeper dem Freudentaumel verfallen war, also hatte nun wohl die andere Mannschaft Glück gehabt. Was für eine seltsame Sache Sport doch war. Mit Quidditch war es ja im Grunde nichts anderes – es brachte die unterschiedlichsten Menschen zusammen. Sie drehte sich auf dem Barhocker um, nahm ihre Teetasse in die Hand und beobachtete das Spiel ein wenig. Es spielten wohl zwei englische Mannschaften gegeneinander aber Stefanie konnte keine rechte Begeisterung aufbringen und wandte sich bald wieder ab. Sie trank ihren Tee aus und stellte die Tasse mit einem leisen Klirren zurück auf den Untersetzer. Immer noch zitterten ihre Hände leicht, aber lang nicht mehr so heftig wie direkt nach der Rückverwandlung. Sie fragte sich, wie viel der Tee und die Schokolade wohl kosteten, kramte dann in ihrem Beutel nach Muggelgeld und legte einige Pfund neben die Teetasse, bevor sie die restliche Schokolade nahm, aufstand und die Bar verließ. Nun würde sie es wohl schaﬀen, unfallfrei zurück in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren. Sie ging einige Meter von dem Gasthaus weg und blieb dann mitten auf der Straße stehen. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, etwas, das ihr wegen ihrer Nervosität vorhin gar nicht aufgefallen war. Und es war kalt für die Jahreszeit. Der Mond war nur halb, aber er war im Zunehmen. Sie musste an Greyback denken und daran, welche Gestalt er zum Vollmond zwangsläuﬁg einnehmen würde. Vermutlich würden sie bis dahin bereits wissen, welche Zauberer sich ihrem Willen nicht gebeugt hatten und wessen Kinder er angreifen sollte.

Ihr schauderte.

Sie zog ihren Umhang fester an sich, dann schloss sie ihre Augen, konzentrierte sich auf Zuhause und disapparierte.

Als sie in der Winkelgasse ankam, fror sie immer noch. Im Laden brannte erwartungsgemäß kein Licht mehr und auch als sie die Türe öﬀnete, empﬁng sie nur Dunkelheit. Sie versperrte sie an diesem Tag doppelt, dann schlich sie, den Zauberstab als Lichtquelle vor sich gehalten, die Treppe hinauf in die Wohnräume.

Unter keinem der Türschlitze konnte sie Licht sehen, weswegen sie annahm, dass die beiden brav ihrer Worte Folge geleistet und nicht auf sie gewartet hatte. Auch als sie ihr Zimmer betrat, das Licht durch ein lautloses ‚Nox' erlöschen ließ, regte sich nichts. Sie zog ihren Umhang aus, ebenso den Rest ihrer Kleidung und tastete dann blind nach jenem Stuhl, den Fred als seinen stummen Diener auserkoren hatte.

Ihre Hand erwischte das T-Shirt, das er tagsüber getragen hatte und sie zog es sich über, bevor sie zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte. Als sie sich an ihn schmiegte, legte er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich, wobei er das auch im Schlaf getan hätte. Sie wusste nicht, ob er gerade erst erwacht war, oder schon zuvor nur im Halbschlaf gewesen war, aber nun hatte sie ihn aufgeweckt, denn ihm entfuhr ein leises: „Verdammt Steph, du bist eiskalt!"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie kalt ich vorher war", ﬂüsterte sie und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn, um ein wenig von seiner Körperwärme zu proﬁtieren.

Er gab einen gequälten Laut von sich, blieb aber tapfer wo er war. „Wieso? Und wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Ich fürchte, mein Körper ist ein wenig traumatisiert von dem Schutzwall, den sie errichtet haben, um Lauscher fernzuhalten. Deswegen bin ich so ausgekühlt. Aber das wird schon wieder."

„Also hast du es geschaﬀt? Konntest du etwas mithören?"

„Ja, aber es kann gut sein, dass ich einen großen Teil des Treﬀens verpasst habe, während ich durch den Zauber gegangen bin. Ich habe aber mitgehört, welche Leute sie auf ihre Seite ziehen wollen und mit welchen Mitteln. Hoﬀentlich habe ich mir alle gemerkt – ich kannte die meisten Namen nicht, also gut möglich, dass sie beim einen Ohr rein und beim anderen wieder raus sind."

Er umfasste ihre Hand und sie spürte, wie er einen Kuss auf ihren Hinterkopf drückte. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder zurück bist."


	128. Großtante Muriel

**Sooo... einigen Lesern wird an diesem Kapitel eine nicht zu übersehene Ähnlichkeit zu einer Szene aus Jane Austens "Stolz und Vorurteil" auffallen. Ich habe die Szene nicht abgeschrieben, aber bei näherer Betrachtung kann man sagen, dass ich wohl das Buch zu oft gelesen habe. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, sie hinauszunehmen, mich aber dagegen entschieden, weil ich sie lustig finde.** **127\. Großtante Muriel**

Es war Anfang Febraur und Stefanies nächste Zwischenprüfung rückte näher, während ihre Zeit in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle sich dem Ende zuneigte. Sie wusste ja, dass sie als nächstes in die Krankenhausapotheke kommen würde, und sie freute sich schon wirklich darauf, wieder Zaubertränke zu brauen und die Nachtschicht loszuwerden, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie Mr. Bunwhite als Lehrer vermissen würde. Sie hatte selten einen Menschen getroﬀen, mit dem sie so gut zusammenarbeiten konnte, wie mit ihm und er hatte ihr auch wirklich viel beigebracht.

Trotz des näher kommenden Termins der Prüfung verbrachte Stefanie den zweiten Samstag dieses Februars nicht damit, zu lernen, sondern bei den Zwillingen im Laden. Es war ja Joans freier Tag, auch Verity hatte Urlaub und Fred hatte es auf sich genommen, in die Bank zu gehen, um ihre Einkünfte der Woche einzuzahlen. Er war erst seit einer halben Stunde weg, also würde es vermutlich noch drei Stunden brauchen, bis er zurückkam.

Für einen Samstag war es recht ruhig, aber in Anbetracht der Atmosphäre, die über England lag, herrschte eine recht rege Betriebsamkeit. Stefanie war gerade dabei, das Nasenblutnougat aufzufüllen, als die Türglocke erklang. Mechanisch drehte sie sich um, um einen Blick auf den Neuankömmling zu werfen, und merkte nicht einmal, wie ihr Munds sich vor Erstaunen öﬀnete, als sie die Person betrachtete.

Es war die furchterregendste Matrone, die sie je gesehen hatte. Tatsächlich schien es, als wäre der Begriﬀ der Matrone nur erfunden worden, um diese Frau zu beschreiben.

Sie wirkte recht alt für eine Hexe, also war sie vermutlich über 100, und ihr eigentlich faltiges Gesicht wirkte seltsam geglättet, so, als hätte sie sich irgendein Nervengift gespritzt, um sich jung zu halte. In Wahrheit war es allerdings eine dicke Schicht Puder, die die Falten verdeckten sollte. Sie trug einen Hut in jener Farbe, die durch Umbridge unweigerlich einen schlechten Ruf erhalten hatte und Stefanies Magen rebellierte. Atrosa.

Ihr Umhang war taubengrau und mit Spitzen und Perlen besetzt. Sie trug teuren Schmuck und eine gewaltige Handtasche, ebenfalls mit Perlen verziert. Ihr Haar war schlohweiß und zu einer kunstvollen, aber wirklich sorgfältig frisierten Hochsteckfrisur toupiert, wie man sie vor 80 Jahren vielleicht tatsächlich getragen hatte. Sie harmonierte allerdings bemerkenswert gut mit dem Hut, was Stefanie als Beweis dafür ansah, dass sie aus einer Zeit stammte in der man mehr Hüte getragen hatte, als heute. In ihrem Gesicht dominierte eine riesige Adlernase und mit zusammengekniﬀenen Augen suchten den Laden nach irgendetwas ab.

Hinter Stefanie erklang das Geräusch von zu Boden fallenden Tagträumen. „Großtante Muriel!?"

„Ah", sagte die Frau mit herablassender Stimme und ihre Augen hefteten sich auf George, der hinter Stefanie getreten sein musste. „Da ist ja einer meiner Großneﬀen. Du wirkst allerdings alles andere als erfreut, mich zu sehen."

Stefanie nutzte den kurzen Moment der Stille, um ihren Mund zu schließen, ehe sie George sagen hörte: „Was zur Hölle machst du hier?!"

„Molly hat mir gesagt, dass ihr sehr erfolgreich mit eurem Laden seid und sie hat euch in den höchsten Tönen gelobt. Keines dieser Worte war eines, das ich jemals mit euch in Verbindung gebracht hätte, da habe ich mich entschieden, dass es vielleicht an der Zeit wäre, mir ein eigenes Bild von eurem …. " Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Ausdruck zum Beschreiben des Ladens. „…Schaﬀen", entschied sie schließlich, „zu machen", und betrachtete ihren Großneﬀen mit träge geöﬀneten Lidern.

Das war sie also, die viel-berüchtigte Großtante Muriel. Die, die so furchtbar war, dass Fred ihr einmal einen Feuerwerkskörper unter dem Stuhl gezündet hatte. Stefanie hatte nie viele Gedanken an sie verschwendet, aber auch, wenn sie es getan hätte – keine Vorstellung wäre je an die Realität herangekommen.

„Du bist noch unhöﬂicher, als ich dich in Erinnerung habe", fuhr Muriel inzwischen fort. „Willst du mir nicht einen Tee anbieten?"

„Nein", kam es ehrlich von George und Stefanie konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und prustete los.

Sofort glitten Muriels Falkenaugen auf sie und ihr Blick war beinahe so böse, wie Snapes.

„Ihr solltet euren Angestellten vielleicht zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist", sagte sie in Georges Richtung, während sie Stefanie unverwandt ansah. Jetzt jedoch kam Leben in George, der sich endlich aus der Schockstarre zu lösen vermochte, in die der Anblick seiner Großtante ihn gebracht hatte.

„Das ist keine Angestellte, sondern Stefanie, eine Freundin von uns", stellte er sie vor und seltsamerweise verengten sich Muriels Augen zu Schlitzen und sie besah sich Stefanie von oben bis unten. Stefanie war es gewöhnt, von Männern angestarrt zu werden, sie konnte sogar damit umgehen, wenn deren Augen sich wie ein Scanner über ihren Körper bewegten, aber noch nie hatte es jemand so auﬀällig getan. Muriel schien es komplett egal zu sein, dass jeder mitbekam, wie sie sich Stefanie ganz genau besah und in ihrem Gesicht war deutlich abzulesen, dass sie diesen oder jenen Makel entdeckt hatte.

Schließlich blickte sie auf und rümpfe ein wenig ihre Nase. „Nachdem mein Großneﬀe es scheinbar nicht tun wird, könnten Sie mir ja den Laden zeigen."

Es war keine Bitte, sondern vorgetragen wie ein Befehl, aber da Stefanie eigentlich nicht in streitbarer Stimmung war, neigte sie ihren Kopf ein wenig und nickte dann.

„Gut." Ein kurzer Blickwechsel mit George zeigte, dass er einerseits froh war, sich nicht mit Muriel herumschlagen zu müssen, andererseits allerdings ein wenig beunruhigt. Das war nachvollziehbar. Niemand konnte sich wohl fühlen, wenn diese Gestalt sich wie eine Königin durch den Laden bewegte und davon ausging, dass alle Welt nur zur Aufgabe geboren worden war, ihr zu dienen.

Stefanie entschied, mit den Wunderhexenprodukten anzufangen (vielleicht würde sie ja eine Anti-Falten-Creme verkaufen können), und ging mit ihr zu dem rosarot leuchtenden Regal.

„Und das hier sind die Liebestränke. Inzwischen gibt es sie in verschiedenen Stärken, je nach Preisklasse, aber keiner hält länger als 24 Stunden. Sie wurden auch nicht stapelbar gebraut, dafür mussten die beiden den Trank sogar modiﬁzieren", erzählte Stefanie beispielsweise und verbarg den Stolz in ihrer Stimme, angesichts dieser enormen Leistung, nicht. Niemals hätte sie den Zwillingen zugetraut, so gut in Zaubertränken zu sein, aber Muriel schien wenig beeindruckt.

„Hmpf", oder „Aha", war alles, wozu sie sich als Antwort herabließ, wenn Stefanie ihr irgendetwas Raﬃniertes erklärte. Während der nächsten Viertelstunde, in der sie ihr dieses oder jenes Produkt vorstellte, von dem sie selbst komplett überzeugt war, begann es in ihr mehr und mehr zu brodeln.

Selten war ihr jemand begegnet, der sich derart arrogant verhielt. Sie behandelte Stefanie von oben herab und ließ sie mit jedem Blick und jedem Wort spüren, dass sie sich für etwas Besseres hielt. Außerdem zeigte sie erschreckend wenig Begeisterung oder gar Interesse für die Produkte der Zwillinge. In Stefanies Augen ein Kapitalverbrechen. In diesem Laden steckte nicht nur eine beträchtliche Menge an Zeit, Energie und Magie, nein, es war auch der Beweis dafür, dass die Zwillinge zu mehr fähig waren, als nur einen Feuerwerkskörper unter Muriels Stuhl zu zünden, oder sie mit Stinkbomben zu bombardieren. Sie waren außerordentlich begabt, zielstrebig und intelligent und das hätte jeder normale Mensch voll Ehrfurcht erkannt, während er durch diesen Laden ging. Nur Muriel nicht. Ab und zu rümpfte sie ihre Nase oder fuhr kritisch mit den Fingern über ein Regal, als würde sie nach Staub suchen, aber das war das Höchste der Gefühle.

Schließlich hielt Stefanie es nicht mehr aus und blieb stehen. Ihre Überzeugung, nicht in streitlustiger Stimmung zu sein, hatte sich mehr oder weniger aufgelöst, denn inzwischen kochte in ihr eine beachtliche Menge an Apathie und auch Wut für diese Frau.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich gekommen, wenn Sie das gar nicht interessiert?", fragte sie also und verbarg den Ärger in ihrer Stimme nicht.

Muriel hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah sie gelangweilt an.

„Wegen Ihnen, Kind", erwiderte sie und Stefanie starrte sie überrascht an.

„Sie kennen mich gar nicht", erinnerte sie sie, doch Muriel gab nur ein spöttisches Geräusch von sich.

„Molly hat mir schon vor Jahren von Ihnen erzählt, aber ich habe es nie als notwendig erachtet, Ihnen irgendeine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Leider, wie ich sagen muss, trat nun ja vor einiger Zeit eine Änderung der Umstände in Kraft, die mich immer mehr dazu drängte, Sie aufzusuchen. Zu Beginn entschied ich mich abzuwarten, aber wie ich hörte, spitzen die Dinge sich zu und ich fühlte mich gezwungen zu kommen, ehe es zu spät ist."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden."

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm", wies Muriel sie kühl zurecht und betrachtete sie äußerst abschätzig. „Molly sprach stets nur in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen aber, wie ich Molly kenne, ist auf ihr Urteil nichts zu geben. Und ich hatte Recht. Genau wie erwartet, sind Sie durch und durch mittelmäßig. Sie sind klein, ﬂachbrüstig und viel zu dünn. Gerade einmal von durchschnittlicher Schönheit. Und", sie warf einen spöttischen Blick auf Stefanies Haare, die sie, wie in letzter Zeit dauernd, nur zu einem lieblosen Knäuel auf ihrem Kopf aufgebunden hatte, „zu meiner Zeit hätte es niemand gewagt, so unfrisiert aus dem Haus zu gehen."

„Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass ich heute noch nicht aus dem Haus gehen musste", erwiderte Stefanie und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Sie hatte diese Frau gerade erst kennengelernt und ohne ihr je etwas getan zu haben – sie war sogar so freundlich gewesen und hatte sie hier herumgeführt – beleidigte sie sie in fast jeder erdenklichen Weise. Ohne sichtbaren Grund.

Vielleicht war es diese Tatsache, die dafür sorgte, dass die Kritikpunkte an ihrer Person sie nicht wirklich trafen, aber es irritierte sie über alle Maßen, von einer Fremden derartig behandelt zu werden.

„Jedes Ihrer Worte zeugt von außergewöhnlich schlechtem Benehmen. Keine Erziehung, natürlich", lautete Muriels Erwiderung und sie schnaubte leise, während sie ihren Blick noch einmal herablassend über sie schweifen ließ.

„Sie sind also gekommen, um mich zu beleidigen?", hakte Stefanie nach, die jetzt wirklich die Geduld verlor. Wenn Muriel meinte, sie hätte keine Manieren, dann würde sie die Höﬂichkeit eben auch fallen lassen und es ihr mit barer Münze heimzahlen.

„Ich bin gekommen", antwortete Muriel und hob ihre Stimme, „weil ich mir selbst ein Bild von Ihnen machen wollte. Diese Familie ist seit Jahrhunderten von reinstem Blut und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie das unterbrechen, indem Sie Ihr Muggelblut hineinmischen. Ich mag den Jungen zwar herzlich wenig, aber es ﬂießt immer noch Prewett Blut durch seine Adern und ich werde zu verhindern wissen, dass Sie das Blut seiner Kinder verwässern."

Sprachlosigkeit. Das war es, was Stefanie erfasste, als sie das hörte. Gleichzeitig überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken. Muriel glaubte aus irgendeinem Grund oﬀenbar, dass sie vorhatte, Fred zu heiraten und war gekommen, um ihr mitzuteilen dass sie das nicht guthieß, weil sie muggelstämmig war. Zumindest war das das Einzige, das Stefanie dazu einﬁel. Vielleicht wäre es, um einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung zu entgehen, nicht unklug gewesen, Muriel freundlich klar zu machen, dass sie noch nicht einmal neunzehn Jahre alt war und nicht vorhatte, so bald zu heiraten, (sie sich allerdings trotzdem zum Teufel scheren konnte), aber die rassistischen Worte der Matrone machten sie derart wütend, dass sie blind für dieses kluge Argument wurde. Blut schoss in ihre Wangen und sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäuste.

„Bitte?", presste sie hervor, als hätte sie sich verhört.

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Sie sind in keiner Art und Weise gut genug, um in meine Familie zu heiraten. Ich musste damals schwer mit mir kämpfen, als Molly diesen Weasley heiratete, aber er war zumindest von reinem Blut. Nun aber werde ich nicht zulassen, dass diese Blutlinie";

Stefanie unterbrach sie mitten im Satz, indem sie sagte: „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie daran zu bestimmen haben, wen Ihr Großneﬀe heiratet. Wenn er sich nicht an meiner Familie stört, warum sollte es mich dann kümmern, was die anderen denken? Davon abgesehen, bin ich sogar eine Hexe."

„Sie mögen eine Hexe sein, aber was sind Ihre Mutter und Ihr Vater? Was Ihre Onkel und Tanten?" Muriel machte eine unterstreichende Handbewegung und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie ihn nicht heiraten werden."

Stefanies Hände zitterten vor Empörung und sie musste sich wirklich beherrschen, nicht ausfallend zu werden. Es war eine maßlose Frechheit, unabhängig davon, dass es sich um ein rein hypothetisches Thema handelte. „Ich werde weder jetzt, noch sonst irgendwann, ein derartiges Versprechen ablegen. Wenn ich Ihren Großneﬀen heiraten will, dann werden Sie mich sicher nicht davon abhalten", erklärte sie ihr dann mit einer Ruhe, die sie selbst erstaunte.

In Muriels Augen schlich sich Entsetzen, sie war es oﬀenbar nicht gewohnt, dass man ihr widersprach.

„Sie egoistisches Kind", zischte sie und kam einen Schritt näher. „Ich warne Sie, wenn Sie das wagen, dann wird er keinen Knut von mir erben. Haben Sie gehört? Nicht einmal ein einziges Bronzestück! Dann hat er nichts mehr zu erwarten, nichts!"

„Ich glaube, er kann auf Ihr Geld verzichten."

„Ist das Ihr letztes Wort?" Muriels Gesicht war vor Zorn rot angelaufen und nun war sie es, deren Hände sich zu Fäusten verkrampft hatten.

„Mein allerletztes."

Muriel stieß erregt Luft aus und musterte sie voll Abneigung. „Gut, dann verlasse ich diesen Laden jetzt. Und ich werde mich nicht bei ihm verabschieden, ich habe ihm nichts zu sagen."

Sie drehte sich um und rauschte aus dem Geschäft, während Stefanie ihr mit seltsam gemischten Gefühlen nachsah. Sie konnte noch immer nicht ganz verstehen warum das gerade passiert war, aber sie hatte sich soeben keinen Freund gemacht.

„Ich schwöre dir, Fred, als sie hereinkam da dachte ich mein Tag wäre gelaufen", erzählte George seinem Bruder am Abend von der Begegnung. „Aber dann hat Steph ihn in ein Feuerwerk verwandelt. Sie hat Muriel dazu gebracht, den Laden wutentbrannt zu verlassen. So wütend habe ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen, als du die Stinkbombe auf ihrem Kopf hast fallen lassen."

Fred hatte sich, zu Beginn der Geschichte, noch recht gut amüsiert, wirkte nun aber eher wütend. „Ich frage mich, wie sie darauf gekommen ist… Aber vermutlich hat Mum etwas damit zu tun."

„Sie ist zumindest die Einzige, die mit Muriel redet", gab George zu, wirkte aber unentschlossen. „Nur, warum sollte sie so etwas sagen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so etwas gesagt hat. Vermutlich hat sie von Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit geredet und Muriel dachte, dass es um jemand anders geht. Oder so ähnlich." Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann es mir zumindest nicht anders erklären. Fakt ist aber, dass sie euch jetzt nicht mehr zu schätzen weiß, als vorher und ich glaube nicht, dass ihr viel von ihrem Erbe sehen werdet."

„Das macht nichts", grinste George und Fred schnaubte etwas in die Richtung wie: „Welches Erbe?"

„Sie hat uns ja schon damals enterbt, als wir sie so geärgert haben. Aber inzwischen denke ich, dass wir ganz gut ohne ihr Geld auskommen können. Lass dich also bloß nicht deswegen davon abhalten Fred zu heiraten." George zwinkerte ihr zu und sie konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ja, ich sollte dich heiraten, nur, um sie zu ärgern", sinnierte sein Bruder, woraufhin Stefanie etwas wie: „Wieso machst du mir immer so seltsame Anträge?", einwarf, ohne ernstlich gekränkt zu sein.

„Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, wieso sie sich so rassistisch gezeigt hat. Ich dachte, eure Familie gilt als Blutsverräter weil es euch nicht schert, mit wem ihr verkehrt", wechselte sie dann das Thema und sah die beiden fragend an.

„Weasley – ja. Prewett – nein. Ich will nicht sagen, dass Mum Probleme bekommen hat, als sie Dad heiratete, aber ihre Tante war nicht begeistert. Mums Eltern waren nicht unbedingt unaufgeschlossen, soweit ich weiß, aber sie hat einmal erwähnt dass Muriel sich, nachdem sie selbst unverheiratet geblieben ist, auf jene Dinge konzentriert hat, auf die sie meint, stolz sein zu können. Und das waren dann wohl ihre Stellung in der Gesellschaft und ihre Reinblütigkeit. Inzwischen ist sie so alt, dass sie glaubt, sich alles erlauben zu können. Ihre Meinung ist für sie mehr wert, als die aller anderen zusammen und wie du gemerkt hast, handelt sie auch dementsprechend."

„Ja. Sie ist reizend. Ich hoﬀe, ich werde sie so bald nicht wiedersehen müssen…"

„So wie ich das verstanden habe, legt sie auch keinen großen Wert darauf, dich wiederzutreﬀen, von daher dürfest du relativ sicher vor ihr sein", beruhigte George sie gerade, als Fred den Einwand, dass sie sicher auf Bills Hochzeit sein würde, nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Stefanie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Auf Bill ist sie sicher stolz."

„Zumindest nicht unzufrieden mit ihm", gab Fred ihr achselzuckend recht. „Er hat nie versucht, ihren Tisch wegzusprengen."

„Und Fleur kommt aus einer guten Familie", fügte George an.

„Sie ist ein Halbmensch. Zählt das gar nicht?"

Fred winkte ab. „Ist ja nicht so, als wäre sie ein Werwolf. Ich glaube es ist zu verzeihen, dass sie eine halbe Veela ist."

Das brachte Stefanie zum Lachen. „Ist es das? Nun, da können wir aber alle nur dankbar sein."

„Komm Steph, vergiss die Sache einfach. Muriel ist eine durchgeknallte Schachtel und wie du so schön gesagt hast – wenn wir uns nichts aus deiner Herkunft machen, warum sollte es dich dann stören was andere darüber denken?"

Also ließen sie das Thema fallen und Fred begann zu erzählen, wie langweilig ihm bei der Sicherheitskontrolle der Bank geworden war und welche Nasenformen diverse Kobolde aufwiesen. Erst, als sie abends alleine waren, erkannte sie, dass er wirklich wütend auf Muriel war. Zwar wusste er, dass Muriel wirklich nicht das Recht besaß, ihn in irgendeiner Weise in seinen Entscheidungen zu lenken, aber es ärgerte ihn trotzdem. Nicht um seinetwillen, sondern um Stefanies Willen. Sie musste ihm mehrere Male versichern, dass es sie nicht allzu sehr gekränkt hatte, bis er davon absah, Muriel zu Ehren extra ein neues Produkt zu kreieren und dann an ihr zu testen.

Stefanie ﬁel erst ein, dass es Valentinstag war, als George den ersten Strauß Blumen hinaufbrachte. Sie saß am Küchentisch, einen dicken Wälzer vor sich liegen, eine Tasse Tee neben sich und eine Hand gedankenverloren in Freds Pullover, den sie sich übergeworfen hatte, vergraben, während sie lernte.

„Was machst du mit den Blumen?", fragte sie ihn, als er eine Vase hervorbeschwor und sie vor ihr abstellte. Es war ein Strauß schwer duftender Hyazinthen.

„Nichts. Ich habe sie geschenkt bekommen...Es ist Valentinstag" Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er ehrlich hinzufügte: „Vielleicht haben wir sie geschenkt bekommen. Jemand hat sie vorbeigebracht und sie gehören uns. Ich frage mich wirklich, warum man uns Blumen schenkt, aber ich wollte jetzt nicht unhöﬂich werden. Unsere Kunden müssen uns schon sehr gerne haben, wenn sie noch mehr Geld für uns ausgeben, obwohl es mir lieber wäre, sie würden bei uns einkaufen, anstatt uns zu beschenken..."

„Wie undankbar du bist", lachte sie, beließ es aber dabei.

Den nächsten Strauß brachte Fred hinauf. Es waren Wildblumen und irgendwie geﬁel er ihr viel besser, als der erste Strauß.

„Noch mehr falsch investiertes Geld?", fragte sie ihn mitfühlend und er grinste.

„Der ist für dich. Der Mann war ganz enttäuscht, als er dich nicht ﬁnden konnte. Er ist es noch gewöhnt, dass du nicht nur Samstags hier arbeitest. ‚Früher war sie Freitags doch immer da'", imitierte er den Kunden und schien sich darüber zu amüsieren.

„Wie sah er aus?"

Fred beschrieb ihn ihr, aber er sagte ihr nichts. Es gab so viele Kunden, die tagtäglich den Laden stürmten und ein großer Teil von ihnen, hatte sich schon irgendwann mit ihr unterhalten, ohne einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

Im Laufe des Vormittags kamen noch mehr Sträuße, und obwohl die meisten davon für Stefanie gedacht gewesen waren, wurden auch die Zwillinge beschenkt.

Fred überbrachte ihr auch eine Einladung zum Essen, die von einem Kunden stammte, und weil er sie so ernst dabei ansah, kam sie nicht umhin, zu fragen, ob er dem Mann den nicht gesagt hatte, dass er ihr Freund war.

„Natürlich nicht. Das wäre dann doch nicht mehr halb so lustig. Ich wollte ihn ja auch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Vielleicht denke ich darüber nach, mir meiner Sache weniger sicher zu sein, wenn du seine Einladung jetzt annimmst."

„Du hast mir keine gemacht", erinnerte sie ihn und deutete auf die Sträuße. „Und übrigens auch keine Blumen geschenkt."

„Vielleicht hätte ich dir am Ende des Tages welche gepﬂückt, aber jetzt, wo ich sehe, wie viele du schon hast, kommt mir das nicht sinnvoll vor. Aber wenn du mich trotz dieses Mangels an materiellen Aufmerksamkeiten noch willst, können wir heute Abend essen gehen."

„Fred", erklang Georges Stimme und er kam zu ihnen in die Küche, „Mum hat uns zum Essen eingeladen, heute Abend. Ich hab ihr gesagt du und Stefanie gebt euch die Ehre – ich hab schon was vor."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Stefanie, dass Fred mit den Schultern zuckte. „Klar, Hauptsache ich muss nicht kochen."

Stefanie grinste, obwohl es ihr lieber gewesen wäre mit ihm in ein Restaurant essen zu gehen, aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht verlangen konnte.

„Wer kommt noch?", fragte sie also und George lehnte sich an die Spüle und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Die üblichen Leute, schätze ich mal. Sicher hat sie Tonks eingeladen, Bill ist auch da, Lupin vermutlich und Dad."

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, ihr freut euch."

Am Abend zog Stefanie sich etwas an, das sie als tauglich empfand, um Mrs. Weasley unter die Augen zu treten, und verdrehte die Augen, als sie Fred wieder einmal in einer Drachenhautweste sah.

„Meine Güte, warum immer Drachenhaut?", fragte sie augenverdrehend und ging auf den Küchentisch zu, um aus den Sträußen den Schönsten herauszusuchen.

„Komm", neckte er, „du ﬁndest, dass ich gut damit aussehe."

„Wie ein Angeber." Sie beugte sich ein wenig über den Tisch und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Holzplatte auf. Natürlich hatte George den prächtigsten der Sträuße bereits gestohlen – noch dazu einer, den Stefanie bekommen hatte – aber da konnte man wohl nichts machen. Immerhin war George schon über alle Berge.

Nun, sie würde einfach aus einigen Sträußen Elemente entnehmen und so den perfekten Strauß für kreieren.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Fred, als sie ein paar rote Rosen aus einem Strauß herauszupfte und sich dann nach weißen umsah.

„Ich bastle einen individuellen Strauß für deine Mutter. Wenn sie schon so lieb ist und uns einladet, müssen wir ihr auch einen Strauß schenken."

Das schien ihm einzuleuchten, denn er trat neben sie und begann, sich seinerseits nach Blumen umzusehen, die seiner Meinung nach in den neu kreierten Strauß passten.

„Nein, doch keine Gelben! Ich hab schon rosa dazugetan, das reicht", -„Willst du nicht was von dem Grünzeug reintun, schau, so sieht es viel besser aus", - „Doch nicht von dem Tulpenstrauß, wir nehmen das Grünzeug von den Rosensträuchern, das ist bewiesenermaßen passend".

Aber irgendwann hatten sie einen prächtigen Strauß aus weißen, roten und rosaroten Rosen zusammengestellt, der sie beide gleichermaßen zufrieden stellte und weil sie spät dran waren, machten sie sich auf zum Fuchsbau.

Durch die von Innen beleuchteten Scheiben konnten sie schon von draußen Gestalten ausmachen.

„Lupin ist da", stellte Stefanie fest und stellte sich ein wenig auf Zehenspitzen.

„Tonks und Dad seh ich auch."

Von Bill keine Spur. „Ich schätze mal, Bill wird Fleur ausgeführt haben", ﬁel Stefanie ein und Fred runzelte kurz seine Stirn.

„Klingt logisch. Ich habe nichts gegen Mums Essen, aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen, George hätte einmal nachgedacht, bevor er für uns zusagt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während Stefanie ihm still zustimmte. Aber für George war es vermutlich praktisch gewesen, einfach zu sagen, dass sie kommen würden, um das Scheinwerferlicht von sich selbst abzulenken. Sicher war Mrs. Weasley nicht uninteressiert daran gewesen, warum er keine Zeit hatte und mit wem er sich traf.

„Fred, Stefanie!", begrüßte sie, als sie durch die Eingangstüre traten. Stefanie ließ sich umarmen, ehe sie ihre Jacke und Stiefel auszog und Fred in die Küche folgte. Um den Esstisch hatten sich tatsächlich nur Mr. Weasley, Lupin und Tonks versammelt.

„Wie nett, dass ihr beide es geschaﬀt habt", plapperte Mrs. Weasley, während sie zwei der drei freien Stühle zurückzog, um ihnen zu suggerieren, wo sie zu sitzen hatten.

Sie begrüßten die anderen, während sie sich setzten und Mrs. Weasley begann, die Vorspeise zu servieren.

„Und George hat eine Verabredung?", fragte sie in Freds Richtung, während sie einen Teller Suppe vor ihrem Mann abstellte.

„Jaaaah", antwortete Fred gedehnt und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein. „Kann man wohl so nennen."

„Er könnte sie uns ruhig einmal vorstellen."

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eher nicht. Das sind immer andere Mädchen."

Mrs. Weasley gab einen bestürzten Laut von sich und Tonks konnte das Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Auch Stefanie musste schmunzeln und war nicht überrascht, dass Mrs. Weasley das Thema rasch wechselte.

„In diesem Fall sollte er sie uns besser nicht vorstellen. Es freut mich aber, dass ihr beide gekommen seid. Ich dachte, ihr hättet etwas zu zweit geplant."

Stefanie dachte bei sich, dass sie durchaus etwas zu zweit geplant hätten, wobei von Planen wohl doch nicht die Rede sein konnte.

„Naja", begann sie vorsichtig und spielte mit dem Glas in ihrer Hand, „ich kann nur für mich sprechen, aber ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass wir heute Valentinstag haben. Von daher ist es eigentlich egal. "

„Obwohl du recht bald daran erinnert wurdest", begann Fred und wandte sich dann mit gerunzelter Stirn in ihre Richtung, „Hast du gezählt wie viele Blumen es waren?"

„Nein", murmelte sie, aber Fred war schon vollauf damit beschäftigt zu zählen.

„…und der Typ mit den gelben Tulpen, und nicht zu vergessen der komische Kerl mit dem Schottenrock, der mit dir ausgehen wollte…"

„Wie viele Blumen ihr jetzt haben müsst", staunte Tonks und unterbrach ihn hilfreicherweise. „Was macht ihr jetzt damit?"

„Verkaufen", erwiderte Fred ohne jedes Schuldgefühl und stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch. Der Wasserspiegel schwappte gefährlich an den Rand, aber es wurde nicht kritisch. „Wir werden sie so verzaubern, dass sie einen jeden, der an ihnen riecht, mit Wasser vollspritzen und dann als Sonderangebote verhökern. Es ist eigentlich so ein Muggeltrick, ich hab das mal irgendwo gesehen... aber unsere werden natürlich besser. Und für den Fall, dass es gut läuft, nehmen wir es vielleicht auch ins Sortiment auf."

„Das war vermutlich nicht ganz das, was sich Stefanies Verehrer vorstellt haben, als sie ihr die Blumen zukommen haben lassen", sinnierte Lupin belustigt, während Mrs. Weasley den ersten Gang servierte.

„Stefanie Liebes, ich habe extra noch nicht gewürzt, weil du es doch nicht so gerne scharf hast."

„Vielen Dank, Molly", sagte sie, bevor sie sich auf das Essen konzentrierten.

Es war oﬀensichtlich, dass es ein fröhlicher Abend werden sollte, denn keiner schnitt eines der Themen an, die sie alle bewegten. Die düstere Stimmung, die ihren Alltag dominierte, sollte am Valentinstag keinen Platz haben. Und so kam es, dass sie über so ziemlich alles sprachen, außer über Voldemort und die tyrannischen Taten seiner Schergen.

„Und, was gibt es sonst so Neues? Wie läuft die Ausbildung, Stefanie?", erkundigte Mr. Weasley sich gerade, als Stefanie etwas einﬁel, das sie unbedingt fragen wollte.

„Gut", erwiderte sie deshalb, „aber etwas wollte ich erzählen: Letztens kam Muriel in den Laden."

Die Worte erzielten die gewünschte Wirkung. Mr. Weasley wirkte überrascht, Mrs. Weasley verlegen und Fred verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser. Hilfreich klopfte Stefanie ihm auf den Rücken.

„Was denn, du kennst die Geschichte doch schon", murmelte sie leise in seine Richtung.

„Eben. Deshab wundert es mich, dass du sie aufbringst", gab er ebenso leise zurück.

Aber Stefanie zuckte nur ungerührt mit den Achseln. „Ich bin neugierig."

An alle gewandt, sagte sie dann mit einem leicht verzweifelten Lächeln: „Ich kannte Muriel vorher nicht und es wäre mir lieber gewesen, es wäre dabei geblieben. Fred war gerade nicht da, aber George schon und sie… nun, sie ließ sich von mir herumführen und oﬀenbarte mir dann, dass sie hier wäre, um sich, nicht wie erwartet, den Laden anzusehen, sondern weil sie mich kennenlernen wollte. Ich hatte bisher kaum von ihrer Existenz gewusst, umso erstaunter war ich, dass sie von meiner gehört hatte."

Sie suchte Mrs. Weasleys Blick, deren Wangen leicht gerötet waren. „Liebling", sagte sie schnell, „ich habe ihr ab und zu durchaus von dir erzählt."

„Ja, aber … naja. Scheinbar war sie gekommen, um mir mitzuteilen, dass ich nicht gut genug wäre, um einen ihrer Enkel zu heiraten, und nachdem ich keinen Ring am Finger trage, war ich ein wenig irritiert, wie sie darauf kommt."

„Das ist in der Tat ein wenig verstörend", gab Mr. Weasley zu und sah seine Frau fragend an. Lupin wirkte eher amüsiert, während Tonks sie neugierig musterte.

„Ich hab gehört, dass sie furchtbar rüde ist. War sie sehr unfreundlich?"

„Mehr als das. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob man jemandem freundlich sagen kann, dass man nicht will, dass dieser das Blut seiner Enkel verunreinigt", gab Stefanie zu und Mrs. Weasley hielt sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Hand vor die Augen.

„Stefanie, es tut mir wirklich Leid! Natürlich war es meine Schuld. Ich war vor kurzem bei ihr zum Tee eingeladen und habe wohl am Rande erwähnt, dass ich lieber dich zur Schwiegertochter hätte, als Fleur. Irgendwie muss sie das falsch verstanden haben." Sie blickte auf und wirkte wirklich schuldbewusst und peinlich berührt. „Ich hoﬀe, es war dir nicht sehr unangenehm."

Weil es mehr als nur unangenehm war, biss Stefanie sich auf die Lippen und schwieg. Dafür sagte Fred zur allgemeinen Erheiterung: „George hat sich zwar sauber rausgehalten, aber er hat jedes Wort gehört und sich köstlich amüsiert. Und als sie dann erbost den Laden verlassen hat, nachdem sie was von Enterbung gesagt hat, hat er Steph gratuliert."

„Ja", gab sie trocken zu, „der vollendete Gentleman. Welch ein Traummann, der die Frau das Monster besiegen lässt und ihr danach großzügig dazu gratuliert."

Sie blieben noch bis kurz vor Mitternacht, dann apparierten sie zurück. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihnen noch die Kuchenreste mitgegeben und sie planten sie zum Frühstück zu essen.

„Wobei George sich keine verdient hat. Nur wer auch da war, darf die Früchte der Ernte essen."

„Es ist ja soo viel Arbeit deine Eltern zu besuchen", spottete Stefanie und warf ihre Jacke auf ihr Sofa. „Appropos, ist er schon zurück?"

Fred schenkte ihr ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Er plante nicht, heute zurück zu kommen."

Stefanie sah ihn vielsagend an. „Das höre ich gerne. Wann hat man schon mal die Gelegenheit, ungestört in jedem Raum im Haus zu sein…?"


	129. Am Gipfel der Welt

**128\. Am Gipfel der Welt**

Es war Ende Februar. Im März würde Stefanie in die Krankenhausapotheke wechseln und obwohl sie es in gewisser Weise vermissen würde, so viele freie Tage in der Woche zu haben, freute sie sich ungemein darauf.

Mit dem fortschreitenden Datum rückte auch Rons Geburtstag näher, aber Stefanie war ungemein erstaunt, als Fred ihr oﬀenbarte, dass er und sein Bruder gedachten, Ron an diesem Tag zu besuchen.

„Seit wann seid ihm so zugetan?", fragte sie ein wenig ungläubig und blickte sogar von ihrem Lernbuch auf. Die Prüfung stand vor der Türe, aber sie war wirklich gut vorbereitet. Es hatte geholfen, nicht mehr jeden Tag im Laden zu arbeiten, sondern nur noch Samstags.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass es an einem plötzlichen Anstieg an Bruderliebe liegt", drückte Fred sich um die Wahrheit herum und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, anstatt zu ihr zu kommen. „Wir wollen uns Zonkos ansehen und verbinden die Angelegenheiten."

„Zonkos?", wiederholte sie ungläubig und konnte nicht sofort verstehen, welche Beweggründe sie dafür haben könnten. „Braucht ihr Inspiration?"

Fred zögerte kurz, dann erwiderte er: „Wir wollen es kaufen. Oder eher: Wir denken darüber nach, eine Filiale in Hogsmeade zu errichten."

Sekunden verstrichen, in denen Stefanie ihren Freund nur ansah, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie merkte wohl, dass ihm das unangenehm war, aber es war ihr egal. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den eben zur Sprache gekommenen Umstand und sie fragte sich, was sie mehr störte: Dass sie erst jetzt davon erfuhr, oder, dass die beiden ernsthaft in Betracht zogen, ihr Geld dafür zu verschwenden, in Hogsmeade einen Laden aufzumachen, wo sie doch in London einen hatten. Wenn schon eine Filiale, dann doch bitte in Paris! In Hogsmeade könnten sie nur einmal alle paar Monate, nämlich wenn die Schüler ins Dorf durften, Gewinne schreiben. An den anderen Tagen würde doch keine Menschenseele einkaufen gehen – wie man bei Zonkos vermeintlichen Konkurs ja ablesen konnte.

Dass die Zwillinge so wenig Geschäftssinn hatten, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, also schob sie diese Zweifel beiseite und konzentrierte sich lieber auf den anderen Punkt, der sie nicht nur störte, sondern auch verletzte. Sie räusperte sich. „Wie lange denkt ihr da schon drüber nach?"

Es sprach für Fred, dass er ihrem Blick nicht auswich und es auch nicht versuchte. Zwar wäre es ihm sicher lieber gewesen, dieses Gespräch nie führen zu müssen, aber nun, wo er schon einmal hier war, versteckte er sich nicht.

„Seit Weihnachten."

„Das ist eine lange Zeit." Stefanie schluckte. „Gibt es einen speziellen Grund dafür, dass ihr… das du mir das nicht gesagt hast?"

Es war nicht so, dass er alle geschäftlichen Dinge mit ihr besprach. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war das nie so gewesen. Sie hatten ihr verheimlicht, als sie diesen Laden gekauft hatten – vielleicht gedachten sie, es mit allen zukünftigen Läden so zu halten. Und obwohl Stefanie wusste, dass sie keine Teilhaberin war, so hatte sie doch sehr viel Energie und Herzblut in die Entwicklung einiger ihrer bestverkauften Artikel gesteckt. Sie fühlte sich nicht unbedingt verletzt, nicht in wichtige geschäftliche Dinge eingebunden zu werden. Natürlich hatte sie kein Recht darauf. Sie hätte es vielleicht auch nicht erwartet, wäre da nicht der Umstand gewesen, dass sie mit Fred zusammen war. Was sie eher verletzte, war, dass er nicht mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte. Es war eine für ihn wichtige Entscheidung und Stefanie, die ihm immer alles erzählte, egal worum es ging, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, so etwas mit ihm nicht zu besprechen, wäre sie an seiner Stelle gewesen. Aber scheinbar war sie da wohl anders, als er.

„Ich sage es dir jetzt."

Das war ihr nicht entgangen, aber nicht der Punkt. Stefanie biss sich auf die Lippen und hielt eine wenig nette Antwort zurück. „Ich dachte nur, dass … aber vergiss es."

„Nein, ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gefällt, also vergesse ich es nicht. Steph – ich versuche, geschäftliches und privates zu trennen. Das hat nichts mit dir speziell zu tun und du sollst es auch nicht persönlich nehmen, aber… du selbst hast mir gesagt, dass wir uns nur noch die Klinke in die Hand geben und wir uns eine Ladenhilfe anschaﬀen sollen, damit wir mehr Zeit zusammen haben. Ich habe es getan und muss dir zustimmen, dass es viel angenehmer ist. Aber wenn ich in dieser neuen, freien Zeit jetzt mit dir über den Laden rede, dann ..." Er stockte, als würde er nach Worten suchen. „Ich muss meine freie Zeit auch von der Arbeit abgrenzen. Mit dir über die Arbeit zu reden, ist ja, als wäre es noch Arbeit. Und wenn ich nur an die Arbeit denke, ist es keine Verbesserung zu früher, oder?"

„Nein", gab Stefanie zu, obwohl sie nicht damit zufrieden war.

„Und außerdem", fuhr er fort und stieß sich von der Wand ab, um auf sie zuzukommen, „gibt es ja ein Betriebsgeheimnis. So wie du eine Schweigepﬂicht hast und mir nicht erzählen kannst, was für Patienten im Krankenhaus liegen – obwohl du versprochen hast, mich zu informieren, wenn Snape die Drachenpocken hat. Wenn ich nur angestellt wäre, dürfte ich dir auch nichts von den Plänen des Ladens erzählen. Natürlich kommt es dir jetzt so vor, als wäre es etwas anderes, weil es mein Laden ist, aber..."

Er verstummte und sah sie aufmerksam an, als würde er auf ihre Intelligenz vertrauen, den Satz zu verstehen, ohne, dass er ihn zu Ende brachte. Sie verstand schon, was er meinte, aber glücklich war sie nicht damit.

„Vielleicht sind wir einfach anders, was das betriﬀt", sagte sie nach einer Weile leise und blickte auf ihre Finger. „Ich könnte nicht über solche Entscheidungen nachdenken, ohne sie mit dir zu besprechen."

Aber sie hatte auch nicht das Zeug zur Unternehmerin. Vielleicht musste man so sein, um Erfolg zu haben?

„Steph… inwieweit denkst du, hat sich mein Verhältnis zu George verändert, seit wir hier sind?" Er musterte sie, während sie über diese Frage nachdachte. Sie hätte nicht bemerkt, dass die beiden sich weniger nahe stünden, als zuvor. Natürlich, sie verbrachten sehr viel Zeit bei der Arbeit und wenn sie frei hatten und Fred nicht gerade bei ihr war, dann sprachen sie auch über die Arbeit. Wenn sie zu einem Ordenstreﬀen gingen, waren sie aber wie früher, genau wie wenn sie ihre Eltern besuchten. Weil sie sich dumm vorkäme, zu fragen, ob es sich denn verändert hatte, schwieg sie.

„Mag es daran liegen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer die Gegend unsicher macht und wir, wenn wir nicht gerade bei einem Ordenstreﬀen sind, eigentlich keine freie Zeit zusammen haben – es fällt mir schwer, ihn anzusehen, ohne, dass mir sofort irgendein Gedanke kommt, der den Laden betriﬀt. Ich will nicht sagen, dass das schlecht ist – ich möchte den Laden mit niemand anderes, als mit ihm führen – aber bei Merlins Bart, Stefanie, ich will nicht an den Laden denken, wenn ich dich ansehe."

Und dann verstand sie ihn.

Stefanie bestand ihre Prüfung. Da sie sich gut vorbereitet hatte, war das kein Wunder und ihre Freude darüber auch nicht so groß, wie sie es gewesen wäre, wäre es eine Überraschung gewesen. Aber sie freute sich und die Zwillinge freuten sich auch. So sehr, dass sie es als Vorwand nahmen, sie endlich doch in den „Gipfel der Welt" zu schleppen. Da sie Lee schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, willigte sie ein.

Sie war noch nie in Dublin gewesen, auch einer der Gründe, weswegen sie sich sogar darauf freute.

Stefanie wusste nicht recht, was sie anziehen sollte, aber da es ein Zaubererpub war, spielte es kaum eine Rolle. Natürlich trugen die Zwillinge diese hässlichen Drachenhautwesten, aber Stefanie hatte die zahlreichen Versuche, sie darauf hinzuweisen, wie wenig sie ihr geﬁelen, aufgegeben. Sie würde es ihnen nie austreiben können. Sie selbst verfügte über kein derartiges Repertoire an Kleidungsstücken und wählte das Kleid, das Marie ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Ihre Haare bearbeitete sie mit der Lockenbürste aus dem Laden und hielt für einen Moment inne, als ihr ein Albtraum der vergangenen Nacht, in der ein Todesser ihr das Haar bis zum Kinn abgeschnitten hatte, in den Sinn kam.

„Können wir?", kam es von George, der in diesem Moment aus seinem Zimmer kam. Er trug eine Drachenhautweste in dunkelgrün, genau wie sein Bruder.

Wieder einmal waren sie kaum zu unterscheiden.

„Wisst ihr, wo genau das ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie auf die Straße traten und George die Türe abschloss.

„Klar. Halt dich einfach an einem von uns fest und wir nehmen dich mit."

„Ich kann alleine apparieren, ob du es glaubst, oder nicht", sagte sie und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

„Ja, aber zu zweit machts doch noch viel mehr Spaß."

George zwinkerte ihr zu und schon verschwand er mit einem Plopp.

„Toll!", rief Stefanie und zeigte auf den leeren Fleck Boden, an dem er zuvor noch gestanden hatte.

„Wenn du das jetzt auch machst, dann werdet ihr das bezahlen", wandte sie sich an Fred und funkelte ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wofür hälst du mich." Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie sie nahm. George war ihr wirklich sehr gut gelaunt vorgekommen und obwohl sie sich einerseits ein wenig davor fürchtete, ihn 'auf der Jagd' zu sehen, war sie auch neugierig.

Fred disapparierte, während sie noch mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigt war. Es dauerte kaum einen Wimpernschlag, aber sie kam ein wenig unsicher auf dem Boden auf und knickte mit ihrem linken Fuß ein, sodass sie sich rasch mit der anderen Hand in Freds Drachenhautweste krallte, um nicht hinzufallen. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er ihren anderen Arm stützend umfasst um half ihr sich wieder gerade hinzustellen.

„Sag nicht, dass das meine Schuld war", sagte er dann und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Niemand hat dich gezwungen, dir solche Schuhe anzuziehen."

Mit einer Schnute warf Stefanie einen Blick auf ihre zehn Zentimeter hohen Absätze und seufzte. „Nein, ich glaub, das war allein meine Idee…"

Sie blickte auf um sich erst einmal einen Überblick von der Umgebung zu verschaﬀen. Sie standen in einer recht schmalen Gasse, vermutlich einem Seitenweg. Oﬀenbar auf einem Hügel, denn es ging leicht abwärts und der Weg war mit solchen Steinen gepﬂastert, dass es kein Wunder war, dass Stefanie eingeknickt war. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Hier kann man keinen Schritt tun, wenn man solche Schuhe anhat."

Direkt vor ihnen befand sich eine große, hölzerne Türe und über ihr hing ein Schild, auf dem ein irischer Kobold zu sehen war, der einen Krug, vermutlich Butterbier, hochhielt und grinste. Darüber stand mit großen Lettern: Am Gipfel der Welt.

„Ich habe diesen Namen schon immer komisch gefunden", gab sie zu.

„Nicht jeder Pub muss ‚Zum grünen Drachen' heißen", sagte George, der neben ihnen stand und von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste. „Ich ﬁnd den Namen nicht schlecht."

„Und da gehen nur Zauberer hin?", hakte Stefanie nach und sah sich kritisch um. Sie sah eigentlich niemanden, weder Muggel, noch Zauberer. Dabei war es oﬀenbar eine Wohnstraße. Andererseits eine sehr düstere.

„Naja…Muggel sehen hier nicht mal das Schild. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie die Türe auch nicht sehen."

„Tja", machte Stefanie und hakte sich bei Fred unter. „Dann mal los."

Schon als George die Türe öﬀnete, schlug ihr eine irische Musik entgegen, die sie dazu anspornte zu tanzen.

Der Pub war ziemlich voll, so leer die Straße auch gewirkt haben mochte. Sie konnte Hexen und Zauberer in Muggelkleidung, aber auch in Umhängen sehen, lachende, trinkende, wild plaudernde Menschen, ein paar irische Kobolde, die um einen Tisch saßen und Karten spielten, eine Band, die eine merkwürdige Konstellation von Instrumenten benutzte, eine gut gelaunte Wirtin hinter dem Tresen und Lee, der fröhlich durch all die Menschen hindurch ging und ein Tablett voller Butterbier trug. Als er sie erblickte, strahlte er sie an und winkte sie zu sich.

„Na sowas! Endlich lasst ihr euch hier auch mal blicken! Damit meine ich nicht dich, George. Wie geht's euch? Steph, lang nicht gesehen! Kann dir nur grad nicht die Hand geben…"

„Uns geht's super, Steph hat endlich keine Nachtschichten mehr", erzählte Fred und Lee grinste.

„Das klingt doch schon mal gut." Er zwinkerte ihr aus irgendeinem Grund zu und warf dann einen raschen Blick auf ein paar johlende Menschen in Schottenröcken. „Ich muss denen mal ihr Bier bringen, sonst schlagen sie noch unsere Tische klein…appropos Tisch – dort in der Ecke ist einer frei. Ich komm gleich zu euch." Und schon drängte er sich wieder zwischen die Menschen.

Stefanie und die Zwillinge folgten indes seinem Rat und suchten den Tisch, von dem er gesprochen hatte. Er stand ein wenig abseits in einer Ecke, aber das hieß nicht unbedingt, dass es dort ruhiger war.

„Super Arbeitsplatz", stellte George fest, als er sah, wie Lee, nun mit einem leeren Tablett, aus dem Nichts begann, mit einem Mädchen, das Muggelkleidung trug, zu tanzen. Oﬀenbar gehörte sie zu den Schotten, denn die johlten und klatschten wie wild im Takt.

Sie setzten sich und Stefanie lehnte sich mit ihrem Stuhl soweit nach hinten, dass sie an der Wand ankam. „Ist sicher nicht schlecht …immer andere Leute… immer viel zu tun." Bei sich aber dachte sie, wie schrecklich unwohl sie sich in diesem Beruf fühlen würde.

„Immer mitten im Geschehen….und jap", bestätigte Fred, als Lee auf sie zukam und ziemlich verschmitzt dreinsah. „Es gefällt ihm wohl."

„Was kann ich euch bringen?"

„Fangen wir mal mit drei Butterbier an", sagte George ohne zu fragen. „Feuerwhisky kann man später immer noch trinken."

„Den schenken wir nicht an Minderjährige aus", unkte Lee und duckte sich, als Fred mit einer Serviette nach ihm warf. „Ich brings euch."

In der Wartezeit lauschte Stefanie der schwungvollen Musik, während die Zwillinge sich nur mit ihren Augen unterhielten, was hieß, dass sie wieder einmal dieselben Gedanken hatten und es nicht für nötig hielten, sie mit Stefanie zu teilen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Lee mit drei Butterbier zurück und knallte sie schwungvoll auf den Tisch. „Dann, trinkt auf mich! Trinkt auf die Frauen und vor allem trinkt auf unsere Freundschaft!"

„Dafür müsstest du hier bleiben und mit uns trinken", sagte George mit vorwurfsvollem Blick, weil Lee schon wieder dabei war zu gehen. „Sorry, George, aber ich muss arbeiten." Grinsend entfernte er sich, aber das machte Stefanie nicht allzu viel aus. Sie kostete einen Schluck Butterbier und stellte fest, dass es ein wenig anders schmeckte als das, was sie bei Madame Rosmerta immer so getrunken hatte.

„Kippt beim Arbeiten einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts, einen Feuerwhisky runter, dem ihm irgendwer hinhält", murmelte Fred und stellte seinen leeren Bierkrug hin.

„Wie kannst du bitte so schnell trinken?", fragte Stefanie ihn mit erstaunter Miene und er grinste.

„Wer kann, der kann."

Stefanie ﬁel, während sie der schwungvollen Tanzmusik lauschte, auf, dass ein Mädchen, das am Nachbartisch saß, immer wieder zu den Zwillingen hinüber sah. Auch George war das wohl nicht entgangen, denn ohne Vorwarnung stand er plötzlich auf, ging zu ihr und sogleich erhob sie sich und er führte sie auf die Tanzﬂäche.

„Er ist ja wirkich nicht gerade treu in letzter Zeit", stellte Stefanie wieder einmal fest und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

„Findest du?" Fred runzelte die Stirn und fuhr mit dem Finger über den Rand seines Bierkrugs, ohne zu George hinüber zu sehen. „Ich würde sagen, er ist seinen Prinzipien treu."

„Dann hat er keine."

„Lass uns tanzen", sagte er schlicht, anstatt darauf einzugehen, stand auf und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz sich überschlug, als sie sie ergriﬀ und sich hochziehen ließ.

Die tradionelle irische Musik hatte es Mitreißendes, das es gar nicht zuließ nicht zu tanzen. Die Zwillinge taten sich als besonders tanzfreudig hervor, aber auch die Schotten waren sich für nichts zu schade. Sie tranken Brüderschaft mit ihnen, tanzten auf den Tischen, ließen sich von Lee mit Feuerwhiskey und normalen Whiskey versorgen, obwohl dieser es sich ebenfalls nicht nehmen ließ, mal mit der Schottin, mal mit Stefanie, mal mit einer der Kellnerinnen zu tanzen. Die Stimmung war derart gut, dass keiner von ihnen einen Blick für die Uhrzeit übrig hatte und nachdem Stefanie immer von einem anderen jungen Mann auf einen Shot eingeladen wurde, sagte sie auch nicht nein dazu. Wenn es um Avancen ging, die andere Männer ihr machten, schien Freds Selbstbewusstsein keine Grenzen zu kennen. Es schien ihn nie zu stören, obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihm auﬃel. Auch ohne seine Gedanken zu lesen, wusste sie, dass er sie soweit im Blick hatte, einem unerwünscht nahe kommenden Verehrer sofort in seine Schranken verweisen zu können.

Nicht lange nach ihrer Ankunft, kam eine Gruppe irischer Männer in den Pub, die nicht nur die Stimmung, sondern auch die Lautstärke weiter anhoben. Sie hatten es scheinbar perfektioniert, gleichzeitig zu trinken und zu tanzen und als die Musiker einer kurze Pause einlegen wollten, nahmen kurzerhand drei der Iren die Instrumente und füllten die Pause mit weiteren Tanzliedern.

Da wesentlich weniger Mädchen als Männer anwesend waren, ließ keine von ihnen einen Tanz aus. Als George begann, mit der jungen Schottin einen beeindruckenden Irischen Stepptanz hinzulegen – dieses Talent hatte er bisher gut vor ihr verborgen – hörten alle anderen auf zu tanzen und unter dem begeisterten Johlen der schottischen Begleiter des Mädchens, klatschten sie alle im Takt und klopften mit dem Fuß passend zum Rhythmus.

Nach dem Tanz nahmen die beiden sich einen Moment der Ruhe um ihre ausgetrockneten Kehlen mit noch mehr Alkohol zu befeuchten und Stefanie und Fred gesellten sich kurz zu ihnen. Lee drückte ihr einen weiteren Feuerwhiskey in die Hand und obwohl sie schon genug getrunken hatte, um sich nicht mehr sicher zu sein, ob Fred gerade anwesend war, oder ob sie George einfach nur doppelt sah, nahm sie ihn und trank mit den anderen schon zum wiederholten Mal auf Trinkbruderschaft.

Die Musiker spielten ein ﬂottes Tanzstück an und Stefanie spürte, wie sie jemand von hinten auf die Tanzﬂäche zog.

„Hey", lachte sie und stellte ihr leeres Glas gerade noch rechtzeitig auf dem Tisch ab, ehe sie sich ihrem neuen Tanzpartner zuwandte. Es war einer der Iren und ihr geﬁel es, wie seine Augen während dem Tanzen blitzten. Er war ein guter und sehr schneller Tänzer, dem es nichts auszumachen schien, dass ihre Tanzqualitäten was traditionelle Tänze anbelangte, nicht so ausgeprägt war, wie die von George. Er wirbelte mit ihr durch den Raum und obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es daran lag, dass er sie so fest im Arm hatte, kam sie sich auf einmal doch ziemlich nüchtern vor, denn ihr wurde weder schlecht noch schwindelig.

Als er sie dann allerdings für einige Momente los ließ, um eine kurze Steppeinlage zu bringen, wurde sie von hinten umgedreht und fand sich plötzlich in den Armen eines der Zwillinge. Das war das, was sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnte. Es war nicht hell im Raum und sie war betrunken.

„Fred?", hörte sie sich mit lachender Stimme fragen und er grinste.

„Ja, ich bins."

„Gut." Sie lachte wieder. „Solange ich euch noch unterscheiden kann, bin ich noch zurechnungsfähig."

Das brachte ihn dazu, ebenfalls leise zu lachen und sie merkte gar nicht, dass er mit ihr ein wenig an den Rand der Tanzﬂäche getanzt war. Die Musik endete und er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie durch den Ring an Menschen, die rundherum gestanden und geklatscht hatten, hindurch zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Dort stand noch ihr Krug mit Butterbier vom Anfang und sie nahm an, er würde ihn schnell für sie austrinken wollen. Stattdessen gingen sie daran vorbei in einen schmalen Flur, der nur von einigen Lampen an der Wand in ein schummriges Licht getaucht wurde und oﬀenbar zu den Sanitäranlagen führte.

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte sie ihn, obwohl sie nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis hatte sofort zurückzugehen und zu tanzen. Es stellte sogar fast eine willkommene Abwechslung dar allein mit ihm in einem verlassenen Flur zu stehen, wo sie nicht zwanzig Blicke auf sich spürte.

„Ich weiß nicht." Er runzelte seine Stirn, als müsste er überlegen, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte hierher zu gehen. „Ich hielt es wohl für eine gute Idee."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und lachte, bevor sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn küsste. Sie war nicht unbedingt jemand, der solche Zärtlichkeiten in der Öﬀentlichkeit austauschte, aber in diesem Flur kam sie sich nicht wie in der Öﬀentlichkeit vor und ihr betrunkenes Ich sah absolut keinen Grund, warum sie es nicht tun sollte. Er schien das ebenso zu sehen, denn er kam ihr auf halbem Weg entgegen und während ihre Hand sein Haar fand, legte seine sich um ihre Taille und zog sie enger an sich. Sie konnte sich leise stöhnen hören, als seine Hand ihre Taille entlang ein wenig nach oben wanderte und sie hätte auch gute Lust gehabt, ihn aus seiner Drachenhautweste, die ihr sowieso nicht geﬁel, zu befreien.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!", ertönte eine Stimme von der Gaststube aus, vermutlich jemand, der sich gerade auf die Toilette begeben hatte wollen.

Stefanie hatte nicht einmal Zeit, um sich von Fred zu lösen, da spürte wie plötzlich, wie ein Ruck durch ihren Körper ging, als würde sie apparieren. Sie standen vor dem Laden und obwohl Apparieren normalerweise eher hilfreich war, den Körper auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, schien das dieses Mal nicht der Fall zu sein und sie beeilten sich, ins Haus zu kommen.


	130. Erste Zweifel

**129\. Erste Zweifel**

Zuerst wusste Stefanie nicht, warum sie aufgewacht war. Sie blinzelte in die Dunkelheit und es kam ihr vor, als wäre es noch zu früh für ihren inneren Wecken, um anzuschlagen. Dann spürte sie eine seltsame Hitze an ihrem Handgelenk und ihr wurde klar, dass sie ins Hospital gerufen wurde.

„Warum?", stöhnte sie leise und schlug die Decke zurück, bevor sie in der Dunkelheit nach ihrer Kleidung suchte.

„Steph? Was ist los?" Oﬀenbar hatte sie Fred aufgeweckt. Stefanie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer leichten Grimasse und hielt ihren Arm in die Höhe, sodass er das Leuchten des Armbands sehen konnte. Sie hatte es erst am Vortag bekommen und nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell anschlagen würde.

„Bereitsschaftsdienst", erklärte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nachdem ich keine regulären Nachtdienste mehr habe, habe ich jetzt Bereitschaftsdienste. Wenn sie wirklich Hilfe brauchen, weil sonst keiner verfügbar ist, rufen sie mich. Ich dachte nicht, dass das jemals passieren würde, immerhin lerne ich noch und würde mich als allerletztes rufen, aber..." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Oﬀenbar sind alle anderen krank."

„Ich dachte, es wäre gut, dass du keine Nachtdienste mehr hast. Wieso hast du nicht erwähnt, dass das nicht bedeutet, dass du jede Nacht durchschlafen kannst?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es oft passieren wird… zumindest habe ich das bisher angenommen."

Sie hatte sich fertig angezogen und küsste ihn zum Abschied, bevor sie bei der Türe noch einmal stehen blieb. Irgendetwas…

„Ich habe etwas vergessen", murmelte sie und fuhr sich durch ihr Haar, um festzustellen, ob es vielleicht ihre Frisur war. „Aber ich weiß nicht mehr was… wollte ich dir etwas sagen? Wollte ich etwas mitnehmen? Es war irgendetwas..."

„Kann nicht so wichtig gewesen sein, wenn du es vergessen hast", kam es vom Bett, aber Stefanie wusste, dass es wichtig gewesen war.

„Ja… wahrscheinlich fällt es mir wieder ein", sagte sie, obwohl sie sich da nicht so sicher war. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre es schrecklich wichtig gewesen.

Als sie im Krankenhaus ankam, herrschte eine merkwürdige Stimmung. Es schien, als wäre die Spannung förmlich greifbar und kaum hatte sie sich einmal umgesehen, kam jemand mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. Sie erkannte ihn: Es war ein Heiler aus der Abteilung für Vergiftungen durch Zaubertränke und magische Pﬂanzen.

„Gott sei dank!", rief er aus und packte sie an beiden Oberarmen, als wollte er sie schütteln.

„Ich dachte schon, ich müsste selber hinauf gehen."

„Tut mir Leid, ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen", sagte sie vorsichtig und er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Erster Stock, Abteilung für Verletzungen durch Tierwesen, Zimmer 2. Ein absoluter Notfall. Sie brauchen dringend Hilfe."

„Okay." Und ohne weiter nachzufragen, rannte Stefanie hinauf in den ersten Stock und in das Zimmer, in dem Mr. Weasley damals gelegen hatte. Vor der Türe stand ein Mann, der sehr blass war und seinen Arm um eine weinende Frau gelegt hatte.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf sie, ehe sie in das Zimmer trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Nur ein Bett war besetzt, der Stationsheiler Hippocrates Smethwyk und sein ehemaliger Praktikumsheiler Augustus Pye standen daneben und drehten sich um, als sie kam.

„So ein Glück!", rief der Stationsheiler und trat ein wenig zur Seite, damit sie auch Platz hatte.

„Er wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen", erklärte er hastig, während er irgendetwas mit seinen Händen tat.

Was, das konnte Stefanie nicht sagen, denn sie war zu gebannt von dem Anblick des Menschen, der auf dem Bett lag.

Es war ein Junge, vielleicht fünf Jahre alt, und er war über und über mit Blut bespritzt, das wohl sein eigenes war.

Und gebissen war der falsche Ausdruck. Eher zerfetzt, zerﬂeischt, zerstückelt…

Der Brustkorb war oﬀen, sie konnte mehr sehen, als nur Fleisch und ihr wurde schlecht.

„Himmel", murmelte sie und mit vor Entsetzen weit geöﬀneten Augen starrte sie zu Pye, der ihr gegenüber stand und ebenfalls nicht gerade so gefasst wirkte, wie der erfahrene Stationsheiler.

Dieser wies sie nun mit wenigen Worten an, was sie tun sollten, ließ sich dieses und jenes reichen, und arbeitete verbissen.

Stefanie versuchte, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er ihr sagte, aber immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Herz, das sich hob und senkte.

Wie konnte es das überhaupt noch?

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als der Junge einen wimmernden Laut von sich gab.

„Er hat schon begonnen ihn zu …fressen…", murmelte Pye beinahe unhörbar und Stefanies Magen drehte sich um.

„Wer?", ﬂüsterte sie leise und voller Grauen, ehe er antwortete: „Na Fenrir Greyback…"

„Das ist jetzt nicht hilfreich", sagte der Stationsheiler nüchtern, während er seine Augen nicht von dem ablenkte, was er tat. Er sah nicht einmal auf, wenn sie ihm etwas gaben, sondern nahm es einfach und mit sicherer Hand kämpfte er um das Leben des Jungen.

Einmal meinte Stefanie ein Flattern an den Wimpern des Kindes gesehen zu haben, aber sie hoﬀte, dass er schlief und nicht wach war.

Konnte man so viel Schmerz überhaupt ertragen? Selbst ein Schmerzmittel kann so viel Schmerz nicht nehmen, dachte sie.

Es verging einiges an Zeit und je mehr sie taten, desto mehr schien das Kind zu bluten. Aber sein Körper kämpfte. Kämpfte um das junge Leben, um die junge Seele und um die Zukunft dieses Menschen.

Auf einmal stellten sich Stefanie sämtliche Haare auf und ein unglaubliches, schreckliches Gefühl erfasste sie. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gefühlt. Es war schlimmer, als das, was man spürte, wenn Dementoren erschienen. Viel schlimmer.

Es war nicht Kälte, die den Raum einnahm, und dafür sorgte, dass sich eine Gänsehaut über ihre Arme zog. Es war keine Hoﬀnungslosigkeit, die alle Aussicht auf Glück nahm.

Nein, es war pures, blankes und schreckliches Grauen, das sie erfüllte.

Sie blickte auf, genau in Pyes Augen, und erkannte, dass er genau dasselbe spürte. Auch in seinem Blick lagen Entsetzen und Angst.

Ohne es zu wollen – weil ein Teil von ihr ahnte, was jetzt passieren würde, weil ein Teil von ihr zu wissen glaubte, was sie spürte – sah sie auf den Körper des Kindes hinab.

Für einen furchtbaren Moment lang schien das Herz sich zusammenzukrampfen, schien zu kämpfen – ein letztes Mal zu kämpfen, dann entspannte der Muskel sich und blieb absolut regungslos.

Stefanie atmete scharf ein und stieß die Luft sofort wieder aus. Ihre Augen wurden feucht.

Smethwyk trat zurück und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Verdammt!"

Auch Stefanie trat zurück und schlug die Hände vor den Mund, obwohl sie voller Blut waren. Stumme Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, als sie hinabblickte auf die entstellte Leiche des Kindes und sie fragte sich sich, wofür sie gerade stundenlang um sein Leben gekämpft hatten.

Hier lag er, der fünfjährige Junge, tot und voll Spuren des Kampfes um sein Leben.

Und warum hatte er sterben müssen? Weil seine Eltern den berüchtigten Werwolf geärgert hatten, oder weil sie sich geweigert hatten auf Voldemorts Seite zu wechseln?

„Ich werde es den Eltern sagen…", hörte sie den Stationsheiler murmeln und mutig ging er zur Türe und öﬀnete sie. Sekunden später hörte sie die Mutter auf entsetzliche Weise aufschluchzen und rufen: „Nein! Nicht mein Sohn!"

„Nicht, das wollen sie nicht sehen", murmelte der Heiler, aber die beiden Eltern drängten sich an ihm vorbei. Vor dem Bett blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen, hatten keinen Blick für Stefanie, deren Gesicht und Hände blutverschmiert, und deren Tränen immer noch nicht versiegt waren, und keinen für Pye, dem das Grauen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und dessen Hände, ebenfalls getränkt im Blut ihres Kindes, zitterten.

Die Mutter brach vor dem Bett zusammen und rang mit den Händen in der Luft. Der Vater war so weiß wie eine Wand und schien im Schock unfähig Worte zu fassen.

Irgendwie brachte Stefanie es fertig, den Raum zu verlassen und wie betäubt ging sie und wusch sich. Sie benutzte dafür Wasser, nicht ihren Zauberstab, denn das Blut des Kindes war mehr wert, als etwas, das man einfach verschwinden ließ.

Immer noch wie gelähmt sah sie schließlich zu ihrem Spiegelbild, das blass und verweint zurücksah.

Sie musste an das Todessertreﬀen denken, das sie belauscht hatte. War dieses Kind ein Abkömmling eines jener Hexen und Zauberer gewesen, deren Namen sie an diesem Tag erfahren hatte? Sie hatte alle Namen an den Orden weitergegeben, aber sie wusste nicht, was danach passiert war. Hatten sie nicht irgendetwas getan, um sie zu beschützen? Oder war es einfach nur jemand gewesen, der Greyback persönlich verärgert hatte und es hatte gar nichts mit ihrer Mission zu tun?

Ihre Hände zitterten immer noch, als sie den Raum verließ. Sie traf Hypocratus im Flur und er sah nicht glücklich aus.

„Wenn Sie wollen", sagte er leise, „dann können Sie gehen. Das sollten Sie auch. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Sie haben gut gearbeitet."

Nicht gut genug, wollte sie sagen, aber sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen holte sie Luft und fragte nach dem Nachnamen des Kindes.

Montgomery.

Stefanie fühlte sich nicht danach, zu apparieren. Sie war noch nicht bereit, so schnell nach Hause zu kommen. Also ging sie zu Fuß. Es dauerte etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde, aber als sie am Laden ankam, zitterten ihre Hände immer noch. Immerhin war der erste Schock überwunden und ihre Tränen getrocknet.

Der Laden war voll wie immer und erst als Stefanie ihn betrat und Fred am Verkaufstresen sah, ﬁel ihr ein, dass es eigentlich ihr Arbeitstag war. Fred bemerkte sie schon beim Eintreten und noch bevor sie sich richtig gefasst hatte, kam er zu ihr.

„Du siehst fertig aus", stellte er fest und fasste sie an der Schulter, um sie durch den Laden nach hinten zu führen. „Was ist passiert?"

Sie hob ihren Blick und suchte seine Augen, aber erst, als sie das Lärmen des Verkaufsbereichs hinter sich gelassen hatten und die Türe der Werkstatt hinter sich schlossen, konnte sie Worte ﬁnden.

„Was hat der Orden mit den Namen gemacht, die ich ihm gegeben habe?", fragte sie und hörte selbst, dass ihre Stimme ungewohnt tonlos klang. Fred und George, der in der Werkstatt gearbeitet hatte, warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, bevor George sagte: „Soweit ich weiß, hat man sie gewarnt und ihnen Schutz angeboten. Wieso?"

„Weil Mrs. Montgomerys fünfjähriger Sohn heute unter meinen Händen gestorben ist." Sie ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust und fragte sich, was der Orden getan hatte, um sie zu schützen. „Greyback hat ihn angefallen. Ich glaube, es war sein Plan, ihn zu einem Werwolf zu machen, aber oﬀenbar hat er die Kontrolle über sich verloren und ihn lieber zu fressen begonnen."

Und bevor einer der beiden etwas erwidern konnte, steigerte sie sich weiter in die Gefühle hinein, die sie durchströmten. „Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich ihn persönlich umgebracht! Wir wussten, dass er in Gefahr war und konnten nichts tun, um ihn zu retten? Das kann doch nicht sein!"

„Nicht alle wollen den Schutz, den der Orden bieten kann", begann George vorsichtig, als wäre sie ein Minenfeld, das bei jedem Wort losgehen könnte. „Immerhin bedeutet es, alles aufzugeben, was man im Leben hat. Deine Arbeit, dein Zuhause und deine Freunde hinter dir zu lassen und dich in einem dir unbekannten Haus zu verstecken, das niemand ﬁnden kann. Vermutlich hat Mrs. Montgomery sich dagegen entschieden, das anzunehmen."

„Also habe ich mein Leben umsonst riskiert, als ich belauscht habe, wer auf der Liste der Todesser steht?"

Es war nicht fair, dem Orden vorzuwerfen, er wäre nutzlos, aber Stefanie tat es trotzdem. Sie hätte es auch gerne laut ausgesprochen, aber da sie sich nicht viel Unterstützung von Seiten der Zwillinge erwartete, unterließ sie es. Stattdessen schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und ließ sich auf dem freien Stuhl neben George nieder.

Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und kraftlos. Und allem voran entmutigt. Sie hatte gedacht, ihre Arbeit im Orden würde helfen, den Krieg zu beenden und Menschenleben zu retten, aber oﬀenbar war das nicht so einfach. Keine ihrer bisherigen Missionen war ein Erfolg gewesen. Noch nie hatte sie sich so nutzlos gefühlt.

„Du solltest heute vielleicht nicht arbeiten", schlug Fred vor und trat zu ihr. Sie blickte zu ihm hoch und war froh, dass er diesen Vorschlag machte. Jetzt hinaus in den Laden zu treten und freundlich und oﬀenherzig gegenüber anderen Menschen zu sein, kam ihr wie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit vor. „Ich kann für dich einspringen", bot George an und ließ sie alleine.

„Meinst du, dass du dich besser fühlen würdest, wenn du dich verwandeln würdest? Es tut dir normalerweise immer gut, wenn du ein wenig in deiner Animagusgestalt herumturnst. Und du hast dich nicht mehr verwandelt, seit du diese Mission ausgeführt hast..."

Stefanie schauderte, als sie daran dachte. Es mochte rein psychosomatisch sein, aber alleine, daran zu denken, ließ sie zittern. „Auf keinen Fall. Die Vorstellung, mich zu verwandeln, macht mir Angst." Sie hatte sich tatsächlich nicht mehr verwandelt, seit sie die Barriere der Todesser durchlaufen hatte. Sie konnte selber nicht genau sagen, woran es lag, aber sie verband diese Erinnerung mit ihrer Animagusgestalt und alles in ihr lehnte sich gegen eine neuerliche Verwandlung auf.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du unruhig werden wirst, wenn du zu lange wartest?"

Stefanie hatte nicht einmal die Kraft, ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu schenken. „Werde ich schon anstrengend?", fragte sie und klang mehr müde, als witzelnd.

„Nein, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du hibbelig werden wirst..."

„Ich will mich jetzt nicht verwandeln", murmelte sie und erhob sich, um sich in seine Arme zu schmiegen. „Vielleicht nächste Woche..."


	131. Mädelsabend

**130\. Mädelsabend**

An Rons Geburtstag, dem 1. März, machten die Zwillinge sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, um sich Zonkos anzusehen und bei ihrem Bruder vorbeizuschauen.

Stefanie blieb Zuhause, weil sie alle es als das Beste empfunden hatte, obwohl sie doch Zeit gehabt hätte, während der Laden an diesem Samstag geschlossen blieb.

Sie nutzte den freien Tag und lud Audrey zu sich ein, die gegen 11 Uhr Vormittags dann auch kam.

„Uﬀ", machte sie, als sie die Türe hinter sich schloss und den Märzwind aussperrte.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich von da weg kann!", rief sie aus und warf ihre Jacke über die Kassa.

„Mit ‚da' meinst du aber nicht zufälligerweise deine Wohnung, oder?", fragte Stefanie und nahm den Mantel von der Kassa herunter, um ihn an einen der Schürhaken im Treppenhaus zu hängen.

„Oh doch. Die Wohnung und diesen…." Audreys Augen begannen, gefährlich zu funkeln, „…diesen…Idioten!"

„Oh ja", stimmte Stefanie ihr mit ganzem Herzen zu und ging mit ihr nach oben in die Küche. „Das ist er aber wirklich… hab ich dir schon erzählt, was zu Weihnachten passiert ist?"

Und sie erzählte es ihr, während sie begannen, gemeinsam das Fleisch vorzubereiten und Gemüse für die Beilage klein zu schneiden. Unter ‚Zum Essen Einladen' verstand Stefanie nämlich ‚Gemeinsam Kochen'.

„Und dann ist er einfach weggegangen?" Audrey schnaubte empört und schlug erstaunliche kraftvoll mit ihrem Messer einen Kürbis entzwei. „Was für ein grenzenloser Idiot!"

„Ja, du sagst es… ich meine…wie konnte er es überhaupt wagen, aufzukreuzen, nach all dem, was er getan hat… Aber sag", unterbrach sie sich dann selbst, „was hat er dir wieder getan, um dich so auf die Palme zu bringen?"

„Pﬀ", machte Audrey und ließ die Zwiebel augenverdrehend in die Pfanne fallen. „Er hat mir zu Weihnachten etwas geschenkt."

„Er hat dir etwas geschenkt?" Mit großen Augen sah Stefanie sie ungläubig an und Audrey nickte mit grimmiger Miene.

„Ja, er hielt das wohl für einen notwendigen Akt der Höﬂichkeit." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Und was?", fragte Stefanie neugierig nach und Audrey winkte ab.

„Kesselküsse."

Dabei handelte es sich um mit Kirschsirup gefüllte Pralinen, die Stefanie recht gerne aß. Aber dass Percy sie Audrey geschenkt hatte, verwunderte sie. Stefanies erster Impuls war es, Audrey zu sagen, dass sie Kesselküsse für ein recht eindeutiges Angebot hielt, aber angesichts ihrer Vorgeschichte, die Stefanie oﬃziell ja nicht kannte, unterließ sie diese Worte. Stattdessen räusperte sie sich und schlug vor: „Äh…ﬁndest du…vielleicht… ich meine… vielleicht wollte er sich nur bei dir entschuldigen?".

Audrey wirkte wenig begeistert.

„Bei mir entschuldigen? Für grenzenlosen Idiotismus gibt es keine Entschuldigung. Letztens kam seine Ex-Freundin zu Besuch. Seine Ex-Freundin!"

„Penelope?" Stefanie ließ ihr Messer sinken und sah sie mit ehrlichem Erstaunen an.

„Sag bloß, die kennst du auch!"

„Nur vom Sehen her…" Stefanie nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf, sah aber mit merkwürdigem Blick auf die kleiner werdenden Kartoﬀeln. „Aber ich ﬁnde es komisch, dass sie ihn besuchen kommt…und woher weißt du eigentlich, dass es seine Ex ist?"

Audrey schnaubte. „Oh, das war leicht herauszuﬁnden. Ich war zufälligerweise im Flur und sie kam von oben die Treppe herunter, blieb vor mir stehen, musterte mich und sagte: ‚Und du bist also dieses arme Maler-Mädchen, das Percy das Leben immer so schwer macht.' Und dann hat sie ihre Nase gerümpft. Ich hab gefragt, wer sie ist und sie hat es mir gesagt. ‚Ich bin seine Freundin…aus Schulzeiten'", ahmte sie Penelopes Stimme nach und ließ sie unglaublich arrogant klingen.

Stefanie lachte. „Schon ein bisschen komisch, dass sie betont, seine Ex zu sein, aber grad aus seinem Schlafzim- äh, seiner Wohnung kommt."

„Tja", sagte Audrey säuerlich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der liebe Percy tickt eben ein bisschen anders als wir normalen Menschen."

„Oder er vermisst es so sehr, dass er jemanden hat, der ihn schätzt und der nicht sein Boss ist und ihn nur ausnützt, dass er sich an jeden Grashalm klammert", meinte Stefanie und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Ich glaube, er wollte mich ärgern." Audrey schnaubte noch einmal und legte ihr Messer weg, um mit ihrem Unterarm über ihre Nase zu fahren.

„Wieso sollte dich das ärgern?", fragte Stefanie, obwohl sie genau wusste, warum es sie ärgern sollte. Und es hatte, ganz oﬀensichtlich, auch hervorragend funktioniert. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange der Vorfall bereits zurück lag, aber Audrey schien immer noch vor Wut zu kochen, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

„Weil…" Sie zögerte, bevor sie sich einen Ruck zu geben schien. „Es kann sein, dass Percy und ich uns ein bisschen näher standen, bevor ich erkannt habe, was für ein Idiot er ist."

„Ah", machte Stefanie, aber es gelang ihr nicht, die notwendige Überraschung in ihre Worte zu legen. Oﬀenbar hatte sich auch Audrey eine etwas heftigere Reaktion erwartet, denn sie warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast? Willst du mich nicht fragen, warum ich so dumm war?"

„Ich habe mir schon sowas gedacht", schwindelte Stefanie und schmunzelte. „Die Art, wie du dich über ihn aufregst. Das ist nicht ganz gerechtfertigt für jemandem, der nur dein Nachbar ist."

„Er ist nur mein Nachbar. Alles andere ist lange her und hat nicht sehr lange gedauert. Aber nachdem du mit einem seiner Brüder zusammen bist, wirst du wohl die Letzte sein, die nicht nachvollziehen kann, dass ich mich anfangs von ihm begeistern habe lassen."

Stefanie konnte das eigentlich nicht nachvollziehen, wusste aber nicht, wie sie Audrey das schonend beibringen konnte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hat Percy mich persönlich nie begeistert. Aber das lag vielleicht daran, dass ich mit Fred und George befreundet war und die mochte er von all seinen Brüdern am wenigsten." Und sonderlich attraktiv fand sie Percy auch nicht, aber das wollte sie Audrey jetzt wirklich nicht sagen. „Vielleicht wäre es anders gewesen, wenn ich ihm als Fremde begegnet wäre", fügte sie noch hinzu, damit es nicht so rüberkam, als hätte sie eine sehr schlechte Meinung von dem ersten Eindruck, den Percy bei jemandem hinterlassen musste.

„Na, gut dass du es nicht getan hast", hörte sie Audrey leise murmeln, war sich aber nicht sicher, was sie damit meinte.

Sie hatten gerade erst mit dem Essen angefangen, als die Zwillinge zurückkamen. Die beiden kamen in die Küche und zeigten sich überrascht, Audrey zu sehen.

„Na sowas, hattest wohl genug von Percy?", fragte George und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ehrlich gesagt, hat Stefanie mich gebeten, herzukommen und ich hab diese Hintertür dankbar durchquert", erwiderte sie und Stefanie grinste.

„Genau. Wie wars bei euch?" Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten, als Fred hinter ihren Stuhl trat und seine Hände auf ihre Schultern ablegte.

„Mies." Fred drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich ein Glas Wasser einschenkte und neben sie setzte. „Erstens dürfen die Schüler nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade, weil Katie Bell dort fast gestorben wäre und zweitens ist Ron heute auch fast gestorben."

„Ron?!" Entsetzt sah sie von einem zum anderen, auf der Suche nach Hinweisen, dass sie einen Witz gemacht hatten. „Das musst du mir näher erklären. Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ron ist euer Bruder?", fragte Audrey inzwischen nach und George nickte.

„Ron hat irgendwelche Pralinen für ein Geburtstagsgeschenk gehalten, aber das waren in Wirklichkeit Pralinen, die ein Mädchen mit Liebestrank versetzt und Harry geschenkt hat. Harry hat den verliebten Ron zum neuen Zaubertranklehrer gebracht, der ihn schnell kuriert hatte. Dann haben sie auf seinen Geburtstag angestoßen und der Wein war vergiftet." Fred seufzte. „Zum Glück hat Harry einen Bezoar gefunden und ihn gerettet. Sonst hätte es übel ausgesehen mit ihm. Angeblich war der Lehrer wie erstarrt – kein Wunder, immerhin hätte er das Zeug fast selbst getrunken."

„Er hat angeblich vorgehabt, es Dumbledore zu schenken", ergänzte Gerorge und Stefanie runzelte die Stirn.

„Dumbledore vergifteten Wein schenken?" Aus irgendeinem Grund setzte sie ihr Weinglas, das sie gerade an ihre Lippen geführt hatte, ab, und musterte den Wein darin kritisch.

„Woher hätte er den wissen sollen, dass er vergiftet war? Sofern er ihn nicht selbst vergiftet hat, aber dann hätte er ihn wohl kaum an Ron ausgeschenkt, oder?"

„Eher nicht. Vielleicht solltest du mal hingehen und seine Gedanken; äh..." George schien gerade noch rechtzeitig einzufallen, dass Audrey nicht wusste, dass Stefanie Legilimentikerin war und würgte seinen eigenen Satz ab, bevor er in eine Art Hustenanfall verﬁel.

„Und was ist mit Katie Bell passiert? In Hogsmeade?", fragte Stefanie schnell nach und George hustete noch einmal, bevor er antwortete: „Im Drei Besen auf der Toilette hat sie einen Imperius abgekriegt. Sollte ein verﬂuchtes Halsband zu Dumbledore bringen und hats dann selber berührt. Knappe Angelegenheit."

„Und was lernen wir daraus?", spöttelte sie und schob ihren leeren Teller mit einem Anﬂug von Übelkeit von sich. „Geh nie allein aufs Klo."

Sobald Audrey gegangen war, sprachen die drei noch einmal eingehend darüber, dass es so aussah, als würde jemand Dumbledore nach dem Leben trachten, aber da die Versuche alle recht stümperhaft ausgeführt worden waren, konnte es niemand sein, der wirklich gefährlich war. Dennoch rangen die Zwillinge Stefanie das Versprechen ab, bei ihrer nächsten Patrouille in Hogwarts ein paar Gedanken zu lesen, um vielleicht auf eine Spur zu kommen.

Der Montag kam und Stefanie begann ihren nächsten Teil der Ausbildung in der Krankenhausapotheke. Sie befand sich im Keller des Hospitals und erinnerte sie tatsächlich ein wenig an das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Zwar war es kein Kerker, aber auch hier waren die Wände, im Gegensatz zum restlichen Hospital, aus sichtbaren Steinen. Das hatte sehr wahrscheinlich praktische Gründe. Der Rauch der aus den Kesseln der Zaubertränke stieg, würde weiße Wandfarbe recht schnell ergrauen lassen, weswegen man sich dagegen entschieden hatte, die Wände zu verkleiden. Obwohl es der Keller des Gebäudes war, gab es ein Fenster, aber Stefanie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es magisch war, denn sie blickte hinab auf die Straßen Londons, als wäre sie im fünften Stock, nicht unterhalb des Erdgeschosses. Im Raum verteilt standen verschiedene Kessel, und auf jedem war ein Holzschild befestigt, auf dem der Name des Trankes stand. Es waren die unterschiedlichsten Heiltränke für alle erdenklichen Leiden, von Banalitäten wie Skelewachs, über Schmerzmittel, Anti-Schnupfen-Trank hin zu Tränken für seltenere Leiden wie eine Tinktur die man auf Drachenpocken strich, oder eine ganze Reihe an Gegengiften. Mr. Aesculus, der Zaubertrankmeister des Hospitals, der für ihre Ausbildung in dem Bereich zuständig war, erklärte ihr, dass die Tränke stets frisch abgefüllt wurden. Die Haltbarkeit mancher Tränke war beinahe grenzenlos, allerdings waren das unpraktischerweise meist genau jene, die in rauen Mengen verbraucht wurden, weswegen eigentlich fast andauernd irgendein Trank gebraut werden musste. Er zeigte ihr auch den Raum, in dem die Tränke gebraut wurden (er sah fast identisch aus, wie der andere, nur, dass die meisten Tränke ziemlich unfertig waren. Deshalb stand auf den Holzschildern außerdem in feiner, magischer Schrift, bei welchem Zwischenschritt der Trank gerade war. Es gab auch einen Vorratsraum, der sicher doppelt so groß war, wie der in Hogwarts. Hier lagerten Zaubertrankzutaten in rauen Mengen und Stefanie kam nicht umhin, beeindruckt zu pfeifen, als sie die hoch gestapelten Regale voll Einhornhaaren, Froschlaichen oder Wurzeln sah.

Es gab auch einen Aufenthaltsraum, in dem sich lauter Uhren befanden. Stefanie brauchte einen Moment, um festzustellen, dass sie alle eine andere Zeit anzeigten und rückwärts liefen. Dann sah sie, dass auch diese Uhren beschriftet waren und einen Countdown zählten, wann der jeweilige Trank weiter bearbeitet werden musste. Sie war begeistert.

Die Arbeit in der Abteilung für Fluch- und Zauberschäden hatte ihr Spaß gemacht, aber die Arbeit in der Apotheke liebte sie. Hier vergaß sie alle ihre Sorgen, alles, was außerhalb der Mauern des Raumes lag. Wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte, hatte sie eine große Auswahl an faszinierenden Büchern über Zaubertränke und Heilpﬂanzen, in denen sie schmökern konnte, oder sie unterhielt sich mit ihrem Mentor, der ihr stundenlang von aufregenden Expeditionen in die abgelegensten Orte der Welt erzählen konnte, wo er nach Heilpﬂanzen oder vergessenen Methoden des Brauens gesucht hatte.

Wenn ein Trank gebraucht wurde, holten die Heiler ihn einfach aus der Apotheke ab und entweder schöpften sie ihn selber, oder Stefanie tat es, aber es war etwas anderes, nur Medizin auszugeben, als vor Ort bei den Patienten zu sein. Es ging ihr viel weniger nahe, einen Trank gegen Schmerzen auszugeben, wenn sie nicht sah, wer ihn brauchte, oder warum. Und auch das Brauen der Tränke machte ihr ungeheuer viel Spaß, sodass sie schon bald wusste, dass sie diese Abteilung schmerzlich vermissen würde, wenn sie in ein paar Monaten weiterwechseln würde.

Tatsächlich war sie erstaunt, dass sie diese Arbeit noch viel lieber mochte, als die Arbeit im Laden der Zwillinge. Bisher war diese für sie immer eine Art Entspannung gewesen, aber wenn sie jetzt Samstags im Laden aushalf, kam es ihr vor, als wäre das ihre Arbeit und die Zeit im Krankenhaus ihr Freizeitvergnügen. Nicht, weil sie sich dort entspannte und Massagen bekam, sondern weil sie den Geruch der Tränke liebte. Die Farben der Tinkturen. Das Abmischen, das Kleinschneiden von Zutaten, das Tüfteln über Modiﬁkationen – all das. Hier vergaß sie ihre Zweifel bezüglich des Ordens oder ihrer Fähigkeiten, dass Voldemort seine Klauen über England ausstreckte, und alle anderen Sorgen. Kam sie nach Hause, ﬁel es ihr alles wieder ein.

Allerdings ﬁel ihr auf, dass sie, seit sie in der neuen Abteilung war, viel erschöpfter war, als früher. Eigentlich machte das wenig Sinn, denn sie hatte die Arbeit in ihrer alten Abteilung als anstrengender empfunden. In der Apotheke musste sie nicht herumgehen, sondern nur stehen und sitzen. Dafür war die Arbeit geistig auf andere Art anspruchsvoll. Vor allem Anfangs, als sie sich noch nicht so gut eingearbeitet hatte, musste sie sehr viel nachdenken und bemühte sich, sich alles gleich zu merken. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie abends immer komplett erschöpft war. Auch zwischendurch nutzte sie jede Chance, um sich hinzusetzen und war selber erstaunt darüber, dass sie so müde sein konnte. Morgens ﬁel es ihr oft schwer, überhaupt aufzustehen, obwohl sie sich auf den Tag freute. Auch den Zwillingen entging ihre Müdigkeit nicht, aber ihre Erklärung, dass die Arbeit in der neuen Abteilung anstrengend war, gepaart mit dem Stress, den sie sonst noch so hatte, stellte sie alle zufrieden.

Mr. Aesculus hatte ihr nämlich, zusätzlich zu all den Büchern über Zaubertränke, auch ein Lehrbuch über organische Chemie gegeben. Er hatte betont, dass es keine Pﬂicht wäre, es zu lesen, aber im selben Satz hatte er darüber geschwärmt, um wie viel besser man Zaubertränke verstehen konnte, wenn man ein gewisses Verständnis für Chemie – ein Muggelfach – aufweisen konnte. Also hatte Stefanie begonnen, das Buch zu lesen. Es war wahnsinnig kompliziert und sie hatte sich zusätzlich ein Anfängerbuch über Allgemeine Chemie kaufen müssen (welches übrigens enorm teuer gewesen war!), um alles zu verstehen. Auch das war anstrengend und ziemlich ermüdend, aber es machte irgendwie Spaß und sie erweiterte ihren Horizont auf eine Art, die sie glauben ließ, dass es eigentlich Allgemeinbildung für Zauberer sein sollte, die Zusammenhänge zwischen Chemie und Magie zu verstehen.

Das erste Ordenstreﬀen nach dem Tod von Mrs. Montgomerys kleinem Sohn fand Mitte März statt. Die Zwillinge waren nicht dorthin gebeten worden – ein deutlicher Hinweis, dass es kein Thema gab, das für sie relevant wäre. Stefanie vermutete, dass es um die Patrouillen in Hogwarts gehen würde, denn das wäre etwas, das für sie wichtig war, aber nicht für die Zwillinge.

Doch sie irrte sich. Es ging nicht um die Patrouillen.

Es ging um ein weiteres Treﬀen der Todesser, das Stefanie belauschen sollte.

„Warum hast du ihnen nicht einfach gesagt, dass du es nicht machen willst?", fragte Fred, als sie ihm am Abend davon berichtete. Sie fühlte sich aufgewühlter, als es angebracht war und alleine daran zu denken, wieder eine derartige Barriere durchqueren zu müssen, ließ Übelkeit in ihr hochsteigen.

„Wie hätte ich das über die Lippen bringen können? Meine Animagusfähigkeit, ist das Einzige, das mich dem Orden nützlich macht. Ich bin keine sehr gute Kämpferin —"

„–besser als Mundungus", unterbrach Fred sie, aber sie quittierte die Worte nur mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„– und ich weigere mich, die Gedanken meiner Mitmenschen zu lesen. Abgesehen von meiner Animagusfähigkeit, habe ich nichts, was mich für den Orden wertvoll macht. Oder womit ich helfen kann. Und um zu helfen, bin ich ihm eigentlich beigetreten."

Eigentlich. Sie musste an den Disput denken, den sie heute mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern geführt hatte. Sie hatte es nicht geschaﬀt, ruhig zu bleiben, als sie ihnen von Mrs. Montgomerys Sohn erzählt hatte. George hatte recht gehabt, was das Ablehnen von Schutz betroﬀen hatte, aber das hatte sie nicht beruhigt. Sie hatte ernsthaft in Frage gestellt, wofür sie eigentlich ihr Leben riskiert hatte und nicht eingesehen, warum sie es noch einmal tun sollte. Aber es war niemand bei dem Treﬀen gewesen, der ihr nahe stand. Niemand, der sie unterstützt hatte. Keiner, dem sie davon berichtet hatte, wie schlecht es ihr nach der letzten Mission gegangen war. Natürlich war es Zufall gewesen, aber Stefanie war es so vorgekommen, als wäre es Absicht. Nachdem niemand ihre Zweifel verstanden hatte, hatte sie nicht gegen sie ankommen können und im Endeﬀekt hatte sie zugesagt, das Treﬀen zu belauschen. Ihr schauderte.

„Du solltest nicht hingehen, wenn du solche Angst davor hast", stellte Fred sachlich fest, ohne, dass sie das Gefühl bekam, ein Feigling zu sein. „Und wenn ich gewusst hätte, worum es bei dem Treﬀen geht, wäre ich auch hingegangen."

„Streng genommen, betriﬀt es euch ja wirklich nicht", seufzte Stefanie, während sie sich auf die Bettkante setzte und die Beine hochzog. „Wärt ihr nicht meine besten Freunde..."

„Aber zufälligerweise sind wir das und es liegt durchaus in meinem Interesse, dass du dich nicht auf Missionen begibst, die du dir nicht zutraust."

„Ich traue sie mir schon zu." Aber sie brachte diese Worte kaum hörbar über ihre Lippen und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie auch so meinte. Es kam ihr lächerlich vor, solche Angst davor zu haben, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Das Schutzschild der Todesser war ungeahnt erfolgreich gewesen.

„Du hast dich nicht mehr verwandelt, seit du das letzte Mal dieses Treﬀen belauscht hast", erinnerte Fred sie und nachdem es mehr als zwei Monate her war, war das wirklich bemerkenswert.

„Vielleicht wäre es ein guter Anfang, wenn ich das wieder machen würde..."

Also verließ sie das Haus wenig später und trat in die menschenleere Winkelgasse. Sie lag im Dunkeln – noch war das Jahr nicht fortgeschritten genug, als dass die Sonne sie um diese Uhrzeit noch beleuchtet hätte. Die Luft war frisch, aber es fühlte sich gut an, sie einzuatmen. Stefanie versuchte, sich auf die Verwandlung zu freuen. Sie erinnerte sich an den tollen Aufstieg zu den Dächern, den sie das letzte Mal benutzt hatte und stellte sich vor, wie lustig es werden würde. Es war bisher immer lustig gewesen. Sie musste nur den animalischen Trieben freien Lauf lassen und durfte nicht daran denken, welche Mission ihr wieder bevorstand.

Ruhig schloss sie ihre Augen, dann verwandelte sie sich.

Oder versuchte es.

Zuerst spürte sie eine Barriere. Es war, als würde sich ihr eigener Körper wehren. Sie hatte, seit sie es das erste Mal geschaﬀt hatte, noch nie Probleme mit der Verwandlung gehabt und trat sie immer nur an, wenn sie sich ﬁt und konzentriert fühlte. Es gab keinen Grund, warum es jetzt nicht funktionieren sollte. Aber es ging nicht. Die Barrikade schien sich gegen ihre Magie zu stemmen, sie spürte, wie ihre Muskeln begannen, zu verkrampfen und ein Schmerz, wie sie ihn bisher noch nie gespürt hatte, machte sich in ihr breit.

Sie schrie auf, ohne es recht zu merken und sank auf den Boden, während sie von Krämpfen durchzogen wurde. So hatte sie es sich immer vorgestellt, wenn man dem Crutiatus-Fluch ertragen musste. Sie versuchte, irgendetwas zu tun, damit diese schrecklichen Krämpfe aufhörten, aber das einzige, was sie schaﬀte, war es, immer wieder keuchend Luft zu holen, während sie sich schluchzend am Boden wälze, als könnte sie den Schmerz so besser machen.

Es waren auch nicht nur ihre Muskeln, es fühlte sich so an, als würde ihr Blut in Flammen stehen, und zwar auf die unangenehme Art. Als würden ihre Organe sich verdrehen, als würde ihr Kopf gleich explodieren, als würde ihre Haut jeden Moment aufreißen.

Tatsächlich konnte der Crutiatus-Fluch wohl kaum schlimmer sein, und ihr schoss die Frage durch den Kopf, ob sie gerade gefoltert wurde.

„Aufhören, bitte, aufhören", ﬂehte sie immer wieder, zwischen Schluchzen und Weinen.

Es kam ihr vor, wie eine Ewigkeit, obwohl es in Wahrheit nicht einmal drei Minuten gewesen waren, bis die Türe zum Laden von Innen aufgestoßen wurde, und sie am Rande mitbekam, dass die Zwillinge ihr zur Hilfe eilten.

„Steph!", hörte sie einen von ihnen rufen, aber es kam ihr so vor, als wäre es am anderen Ende der Welt. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als in Ohnmacht zu fallen, damit sie die Schmerzen nicht mehr bewusst ertragen musste, aber diesen Gefallen tat ihr ihr Körper nicht.

„Was hat sie?"

Einer der beiden (oder ein Todesser, oder dahergelaufener Passant, sie wusste es nicht) hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Innere, während sie unaufhörlich unter den Krämpfen schluchzte. Sie war soweit bei Besinnung, dass sie merkte, wie sie sich in seinen Armen hin und her wand und vermutlich war es gar nicht so einfach, sie unfallfrei die Treppe hinauf zu bekommen.

Sie wurde auf das Sofa gelegt, während es ihr hinter ihren halbgeöﬀneten Augen so vorkam, als würde die Welt immer dunkler werden, und nur noch Schmerzen vorhanden sein. Dann hörte sie Worte, die ihr bekannt vorkamen, aber absolut keinen Sinn machten. Und dann hörte es auf.

Für einige Momente lag sie einfach nur da, die Augen geschlossen, ﬂach atmend. Sie wartete darauf, dass es wieder anﬁng, aber das geschah nicht. Schließlich öﬀnete sie ihre Augen wieder und erkannte, dass sie tatsächlich auf dem Sofa lag. Sie war schweißnass und unglaublich erschöpft.

„Was war das?", fragte George und sah sie mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich dachte, dass dich jemand foltert, aber wir haben niemanden gesehen."

„Was habt ihr gemacht, damit es aufhört?", fragte sie und ﬂüsterte dabei, ohne es zu wollen.

„Diesen einen Zauberspruch, der die Muskeln entspannt", antwortete Fred und ging vor dem Sofa in die Hocke, um auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Er strich über ihre Stirn und fuhr mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihre Haut bis zu ihrem Kinn.

„Das war kein schöner Anblick. Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", ﬂüsterte sie und schloss für einen weiteren Moment ihre Augen. „Ich wollte mich doch nur verwandeln! Aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Und dann kamen die Schmerzen."

„Verwandeln?" George musterte sie nachdenklich und fuhr sich über sein unrasiertes Kinn. „In deine Animagusgestalt?"

Sie nickte und dachte mit Schaudern daran zurück.

„Ich halte es auch für möglich, dass wirklich jemand dort war, der dich gefoltert hat", sagte George nach einer Weile und sie warf ihm einen eher ungläubigen Blick zu. „Ich meine... du hattest bisher nie Probleme damit, dich zu verwandeln. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum es plötzlich anders sein sollte."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mein Körper sich... auﬂehnen."

Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf kratzte sich nachdenklich am Unterarm. Die beiden warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu, aber sie war nicht in der Verfassung, ihn zu deuten.

„Du hattest ziemliche Angst davor, dich wieder zu verwandeln", gab Fred nach einer Weile zu bedenken. „Vielleicht will dein Körper nicht mehr, nach dem, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist."

„Oder jemand hat dich gefoltert", fuhr George vor und schien unzufrieden mit der Situation zu sein. Oder mit dem, worauf sie hinauswollten.

Schließlich sagte Fred: „Ich weiß, dass das viel verlangt ist, aber..."

Er stockte, und George nahm den Faden auf: „Wir sollten sichergehen, woran es lag. Du solltest noch einmal versuchen, dich zu verwandeln. Wenn es geht, dann war es wohl ein Fluch und irgendwo hier schleicht jemand herum..."

Sie wusste, worauf die beiden hinaus wollten und konnte es sogar verstehen, aber allein die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen tat ihr weh und sie spürte, wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Oh bitte, lasst mich das nicht tun! Bitte, ich kann das nicht noch einmal machen!"

„Du musst nichts tun, was du nicht willst", beeilte Fred, sich ihr zu versichern und warf ihr einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu. „Aber du musst einsehen, dass es gut wäre, es zu wissen... Stell dir vor, da draußen ist wirklich jemand ... und wir kennen den Spruch, damit die Schmerzen aufhören, also würden wir ihn sofort wirken, sobald wir sehen, dass es wieder anfängt..."

Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und holte tief Luft. „Gut", zwang sie sich zu sagen und brachte ihre Beine dazu, sich vom Sofa zu lösen. Zitternd stand sie auf und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Sie hatte wirklich Angst davor, aber es war wohl dasselbe, wie wenn man das erste Mal vom Pferd ﬁel, und sofort wieder aufsteigen musste, damit man kein unnötiges Trauma erlebte.

Also ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten, erinnerte sich daran, dass es wirklich wichtig war, herauszuﬁnden, ob da draußen ein Todesser auf sie gewartet hatte, und verwandelte sich.

Vergeblich. Sie konnte ihren eigenen, gequälten Schrei hören, der sich in ihren Ohren schrecklicher anhörte, als alles, was sie je gehört hatte, während die Schmerzen sich durch ihre Knochen zu fressen schienen. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis es aufhörte, aber sie ﬁel zu Boden wie ein Sack Kartoﬀeln und ihre Welt drehte sich.

Sie fühlte sich so schwach, als hätte sie seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen.

„Ich glaube, ich hole McGonagall", hörte sie einen der beiden murmeln, ehe der andere sie hochhob und wieder auf das Sofa hievte.

Minerva McGonagall stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Sofa, auf dem Stefanie saß, und schien über die Geschichte nachzudenken. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich alles andere, als erfreut, und mit befehlshaberischen Ton sagte sie schließlich zu den Zwillingen: „Holt dem Mädchen bitte ein Glas Wasser, sie sieht erbärmlich blass aus."

Die beiden wagten nicht, ihr zu widersprechen, und gehorchten wortlos. Sobald sie zurückgekommen waren und Fred sich mit einem Glas Wasser neben Stefanie niedergelassen hatte, räusperte die Professorin sich.

„Angesichts Ihrer Beschreibung dessen, wie unwohl Sie sich nach Ihrer letzten Mission gefühlt haben, kann man tatsächlich in Betracht ziehen, dass Sie sich einfach nicht mehr verwandeln wollen."

„Ich wollte mich doch verwandeln", begann Stefanie zögerlich, während sie innerlich hin und her gerissen war zwischen Sorge und Dankbarkeit. Immerhin hatte sie gerade einen guten Grund erhalten, nicht auf die nächste Ordensmission gehen zu müssen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr verwandeln. Auf der anderen Seite fand sie das beunruhigend.

„Du wolltest dich nicht wirklich verwandeln", erinnerte Fred sie und an McGonagall gerichtet sagte er: „Sie hat sich seit ihrer letzten Mission nicht mehr verwandelt. Das hat sie damals ziemlich mitgenommen."

„Oﬀenbar genug, um ein Trauma zu erleiden." McGonagall verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und musterte sie. „Es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten, warum der Körper sich auf diese Weise gegen eine Verwandlung auﬂehnen sollte, aber ein solches Trauma ist eine davon."

„Und wie lange wird es dauern, bis ich mich wieder verwandeln kann?" Sie riss sich nicht unbedingt darum, so schnell wieder in ihrer Katzengestalt auf Missionen geschickt zu werden, aber wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie unausgeglichen sie werden würde, wenn sie sich zu lange nicht verwandelte, taten die Zwillinge ihr leid. Vor allem Fred, der es hauptsächlich ertragen müsste.

„Das hängt ganz davon ab. In Ihrem Fall kann es gut sein, dass Sie sich erst wieder verwandeln werden können, wenn die Gefahr, auf solche Missionen geschickt zu werden, verbannt ist", erwiderte McGonagall schlicht und Stefanie stöhnte entsetzt auf.

„Das wäre ja erst, wenn der Orden nicht mehr existiert, weil der Krieg vorüber ist!" Oder weil er zerschlagen worden wäre, aber das auszusprechen, wagte sie nicht. So pessimistisch war sie nicht.

„Damit werden Sie leben müssen. Es kann natürlich sein, dass es auch früher wieder funktioniert… solange Sie sich aber vor eine Verwandlung fürchten, würde ich es an Ihrer Stelle nicht einmal probieren. Sollte die Angst eines Tages fort sein, ist es vielleicht einen Versuch wert. Im Beisein von jemandem, der ihnen helfen kann, falls etwas schief gehen sollte..."

„Was soll ich machen, wenn ich jetzt schrecklich unausgeglichen und unruhig werde?", fragte sie und dachte daran, wie furchtbar launisch sie in der Vergangenheit schon geworden war, wenn eine Verwandlung zu lange ausgeblieben war.

„Es ist gut möglich, dass Ihr Körper Sie nicht in diese Bredouille bringen wird. Immerhin ist er es, der sich nicht verwandeln möchte, also warum sollte er Sie dafür bestrafen? Und wenn Sie beginnen, sich unausgeglichen zu fühlen, dann machen Sie das, was normale Menschen auch machen. Sport zum Beispiel." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie einen raschen Blick zu Fred hinüberwarf. „Ihr Partner wird Ihnen sicher gerne behilﬂich sein. Das ist sehr wirksam gegen Unausgeglichenheit – sagt man."

Mit dieser Zukunftsprognose ließ die Professorin die drei alleine.

„Hast du gehört Steph? Halte Fred einfach nahe an deinem Bett und dann wirst du gar keinen Unterschied merken."

Obwohl Stefanie solche Reden von George gewöhnt war, spürte sie, wie ihre Wangen rot anliefen.

„Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, wie du es geschaﬀt hast, dich seit zwei Monaten nicht zu verwandeln, ohne unausstehlich zu werden", murmelte Fred und sie stöhnte leise auf, während sie sich erhob, um ins Bett zu gehen.

„Das ﬁndest du lustig, nicht wahr, George? Ich geh schlafen und vielleicht stellt sich das Ganze als Albtraum heraus."

„Oh, Fred, sie wird launisch, besser du tust was dagegen", hörte sie George ﬂöten, während sie zu ihrem Zimmer ging, aber Fred war zu klug, um etwas zu erwidern, solange sie noch in Hörweite war.


	132. Der Geburtstag der Zwillinge

**131\. Der Geburtstag der Zwillinge**

Die Zeit verging und langsam wurde es wahrhaftig Frühling. Der erste April näherte sich mit großen Schritten und somit der Geburtstag der Zwillinge. Stefanie hatte nicht vor, ihnen etwas Großartiges zu schenken, hauptsächlich, weil sie es sich nicht leisten konnte, aber dafür plante sie, für sie zu kochen und sie hatte sich extra freigenommen. Es war der Dienstag nach Ostern und die beiden mussten erst von ihr überredet werden, sich zumindest den Nachmittag freizunehmen. Während die beiden also ihren Arbeitsalltag begannen, zog Stefanie sich ihren Trenchcoat über und nahm einen Einkaufskorb und ihre Tasche. Sie wusste, dass die beiden Fisch mochten, aber seit sie hier bei ihnen lebte, hatte sie ihnen noch nie den Gefallen getan, sich mit dem aufwendigen Entgräten abzugeben. Sie konnte nur hoﬀen, dass sie es auch zu schätzen wissen würden.

Es herrschte bereits ein erstaunlicher Andrang, als Stefanie den Laden wenig später betrat und sie vermutete die Zwillinge in der Werkstatt. Joan stand bei der Kassa und schlug sich mit einer nicht zu verachtenden Schlange an zahlungswütenden Kunden herum, während sie Verity vor den rosaroten Wunderhexen-Produkten entdeckte, wo sie eine mittelalterliche Dame im Punkto Faltencreme beriet.

Stefanie selbst drängte sich durch die Menschen hindurch in Richtung Ausgang und verließ den Laden ohne aufgehalten zu werden.

Draußen schlug ihr die frische Luft des Aprils entgegen und sie musste lächeln, obwohl in der Gasse eine düstere Stimmung vorherrschte.

Da Stefanie ihr Geld meist sofort in Englische Pfund umtauschte, musste sie nicht in die Bank, sondern konnte gleich in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel schlendern. Sie kam an der Apotheke vorbei und warf einen neugierigen Blick hinein. Seit sie selber in der Hospitalapotheke arbeitete, interessierte sie sich viel mehr für Mr. Mullpeppers Laden. An diesem Morgen erhaschte sie einen Blick auf Lees Freundin Zoe – eine recht hübsche junge Frau, mit dunkelbraunem, kinnlangem Haar, die gerade geduldig eine uralte Hexe beriet. Lee hatte auf jeden Fall keinen schlechten Fang gemacht, fand Stefanie und ging zufrieden mit sich und der Welt hinaus in die Straßen Londons.

Ausnahmsweise ging sie nicht in einen Supermarkt, sondern zu einem Fischhändler, um auch wirklich nur das Beste für ihr Filet zu kaufen. Danach kaufte sie Kartoﬀeln auf dem Markt, um Püree als Beilage servieren zu können und außerdem Salat und frische Gewürze. Während sie diese Einkäufe erledigte, aß sie einen Muﬃn, bei dem sie nicht hatte widerstehen können, und einen Apfel, der sie förmlich dazu aufgefordert hatte, ihn zu kaufen und sofort zu verspeisen.

Wieder zurück in der Winkelgasse fand sie ein unverändertes Bild von Menschenmassen im Laden vor. Die Zwillinge waren immer noch nicht zu sehen, dafür aber Verity, die kassierte und ihr zum Gruß ein Lächeln schenkte. Stefanie lächelte zurück und zwängte sich durch die Kunden hindurch in den hinteren Bereich des Ladens, wo sie erst einmal tief Luft holte. Als sie den Vorhang beiseite zog, war sie mehr als überrascht, dort gleich beide Zwillinge vorzuﬁnden, die sich oﬀenbar leise unterhalten hatten. Nun aber hielten sie in ihrem Gespräch inne und sahen sie an. George hielt einen Karton unter seinem Arm, der mit Tagtraumzaubern gefüllt war und Fred etwas, das aussah wie das Futter für die Minimuﬀs.

„Na, schon zurück?", fragte George und grinste, um die Stille zu überspielen, die entstanden war.

Oﬀenbar hatten sie über etwas gesprochen, dass ihre Ohren nicht erreichen sollte. Ob es um sie selbst gegangen war? Unwahrscheinlich. Eher konnte Stefanie sich vorstellen, dass es vielleicht wieder eine wunderbare Werbeerﬁndung wie das „Du-scheißt-nie-mehr"-Plakat wäre.

„Ja", hörte sie sich antworten und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie wusste nicht, woher ihr Misstrauen und dieser Anﬂug von schlechter Laune gekommen war, es gab überhaupt keinen Grund dazu. Vor allem nicht, da die beiden erstens reden konnten über was und wen sie wollten und zweitens Geburtstag hatten, was ihnen sämtliche Rechte einräumte, die sie sonst nicht besaßen.

„Ja, ich war am Markt und davor beim …", sie unterbrach sich und kniﬀ ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen. „Es soll ja eine Überraschung werden, warum erzähle ich euch das überhaupt?"

Die beiden lachten und Fred trat ein Stück von der Türe weg, ehe er sie öﬀnete und für sie aufhielt.

„Dann lass dich nicht von uns davon abhalten, uns das beste Mittagessen aller Zeiten zu kochen. Und bitte lass es keine Nudeln sein, die hängen mir zu den Ohren raus."

Er grinste und sie konnte nicht anders, als das Grinsen zu erwidern, als sie sich an ihm vorbei zur Treppe schob.

„Keine Angst. Wenn schon, dann doch ein ordentlicher Gemüseauﬂauf."

Sie hörte einen der beiden ein Würgegeräusch von sich geben, während sie die Treppe hinaufstieg und grinste immer noch, als sie begann, ihre Einkäufe auszupacken. Dann jedoch begann der unangenehme Teil. Sie musste das Filet entgräten und die Kartoﬀeln schälen. Beides machte keinen Spaß, aber sie wollte dazu nicht ihren Zauberstab benutzten, denn das wäre ihr so furchtbar lieblos vorgekommen. Während sie das Essen zubereitete, knabberte sie die ganze Zeit an einer Brotkante herum, die sie im Brotkorb gefunden hatte. Sie hätte gerne eine Torte gehabt, ﬁel ihr ein, als sie begann, den Fisch zu braten. Wieso war sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ihnen auch eine Torte zu backen?

Aber dafür war jetzt wohl keine Zeit mehr, also tat sie den Gedanken mit einem resignierten Schulterzucken ab und konzentrierte sich lieber auf ihr Essen. Außerdem würde es am Nachmittag bei sicher eine geben.

Pünktlich zur Mittagszeit konnte sie den Zwillingen dann das Fisch-Filet mit Safran-Püree servieren und war dabei unheimlich stolz auf sich. Vor allem, da es ihnen auch noch zu schmecken schien. Sie selbst fand es ebenfalls gelungen und zum krönenden Abschluss erledigte sie den Abwasch mit Magie.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Fred und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Nachmittag?"

„Ich weiß nicht, das ist euer Geburtstag", wich Stefanie aus und verräumte die Teller. Sie wusste, was sie tun würde, wäre es ihr Geburtstag. Raus auf der Stadt und hinaus aufs Land würde sie gehen, einen Tag in der Natur verbringen, fernab des Rummels und der Ängste der Menschen.

„Du hast darauf bestanden, dass wir uns freinehmen", erinnerte George sie und Stefanie grinste.

„Das stimmt, weil ich gerne ein wenig Zeit mit euch verbringen würde, in der euch nicht dauernd etwas neues, tolles einfällt. Wie diese Minidrachen, an denen ihr arbeitet. Aber wenn ihr mich schon so lieb fragt, kann ich euch daran erinnern, dass eure Mutter euch eingeladen hat. Zum Tee. Kuchen und Kaﬀee."

Und hoﬀentlich einer gewaltigen Torte.

„Das ist erst in ein paar Stunden", wehrte Fred ab und stand auf. Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war blau und ungetrübt.

„Ich würde ans Meer gehen und einen langen Spaziergang an der Küste machen", sagte sie schließlich und sah aufmerksam von einem zu anderen.

„An welches Meer hast du dabei gedacht?", hakte George nach und Stefanie sah ihn unsicher an.

„I-ich weiß nicht", gab sie zu, „ich war noch nie an einem Meer in Britannien."

Sie kannte die Adria und sie kannte das Mittelmeer, nicht aber den Atlantik.

„Na dann müssen wir das ja beinahe ändern." Fred grinste und warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu. Dieser ergab sich schulterzuckend. „Na gut, wenn ihr meint. Aber eigentlich ist so ein Spaziergang am Meer eher was für zwei. Schön romantisch, vielleicht mit einem Picknick." Er wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, aber angesichts der romantischen Zweisamkeit, die Stefanie und Fred vor dem Frühstück genossen hatten, sahen sie dazu keine akute Notwendigkeit.

„Es ist auch dein Geburtstag", sagte sie deshalb ziemlich neutral, „und so schlimm kann Dreisamkeit doch auch für dich nicht sein."

„Und danach winkt immerhin Mums Kuchen. Ich hoﬀe sie hat nicht zu viele Überraschungsgäste eingeladen, die ihn uns wegessen könnten", wandte Fred ein und Stefanie hatte für einen absurden Moment wirklich Angst, dass sie kein Stück Kuchen mehr bekommen könnte.

„Na von mir aus" gähnte George, während er aufstand und sich ausgiebig streckte. „Dann eben ans Meer."

Sie zog ihren Trenchcoat an und folgte den beiden, die hoﬀentlich wussten, wohin sie gehen wollten, aus dem Haus. Draußen angekommen, verschlossen sie die Ladentür und warfen einander einen Blick zu. Es war sicher ﬁnanziell nicht die beste Entscheidung gewesen, den Laden Nachmittags zu schließen, nur weil sie Geburtstag hatten, aber in diesem Fall war den beiden das egal gewesen. Sie wussten den Laden nicht gerne geöﬀnet, während sie nicht dort waren.

„Ist doch ne nette Gegend", sagte George dann und sein Bruder nickte zustimmend. Stefanie konnte nur erahnen, dass sie über einen Ort sprachen, über den sie sich telepathisch verständigt hatten. Für jemanden, der sie nicht kannte, musste das Gespräch seltsam aus der Luft gegriﬀen wirken, aber Stefanie war es gewöhnt.

„Ja, da ﬁnde ich hin."

Und an Stefanie gewandt fragte er: „Ne Präferenz wer dich mitnehmen soll?"

„Ihr könntet mir auch einfach sagen, wohin ihr apparieren werdet", schlug sie vor, während es für alle klar war, dass sie Fred wählen würde.

„Von mir erfährst du es sicher nicht", lachte George und war schon mit einem leichten Schritt zur Seite und eine leisen Plopp verschwunden.

Stefanie öﬀnete entrüstet ihren Mund und starrte auf den Ort, auf dem er gerade noch gestanden hatte. „Warum macht er das dauernd? Dauernd! Als würde er mich nicht gerne mitnehmen!"

Fred schmunzelte nur und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und ergriﬀ ihn, nur um Sekunden später weggerissen zu werden, fort aus London, hinaus aufs Land.

„Oh verdammt", murmelte sie, sobald sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

„Was ist?", hörte sie seine besorgte Stimme, noch ehe sie ihre Augen aufschlug. „Hab ich dich zersplittert?"

„Wenn, dann hast du meinen Magen zersplittert. Mir ist so schlecht… so schlecht war mir nicht einmal…" Doch sie vollendete den Satz nicht, sondern hielt sich stattdessen eine Hand an ihren Magen und versuchte, die aufkommende Übelkeit zu bekämpfen. Ihr war noch nie vom Apparieren schlecht geworden, aber das übertraf alle Beschreibungen, die sie je gehört hatte. Sie fühlte sich, als müsste sie sich jeden Moment übergeben. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich und sie spürte, dass sie zitterte. Sekunden später gab sie den Versuch auf, sich nicht zu übergeben, riss sich von Fred los und stürzte ein paar Meter von den beiden weg.

„Da verträgt wohl jemand keinen Fisch", unkte George, als sie zurückkam und ﬁng sich ihren düsteren Blick auf.

„Witzig, George."

Sie hatte keinen Stärkungstrank oder etwas vergleichbares bei sich und fühlte sich elendig. So hatte sie sich den Ausﬂug auf keinen Fall vorgestellt. Dabei war die Gegend, in die die beiden sie gebracht hatten, wirklich reizvoll. Direkt vor ihr brach die Küste hinab zur See und obwohl der Himmel beinahe wolkenlos war, so war es doch windig genug, um die Wellen mit lautem Krachen gegen die Felsen schlagen zu lassen.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Fred sie besorgt und sie zwang sich zu einem Nicken, während sie zuließ, dass er ihren Arm nahm, um sie zu stützen.

„Ja, es ist besser."

Sie fürchtete sich allerdings schon davor, zurück zu apparieren. Um sich abzulenken, hob sie ihren Blick und sah sich um. In der Ferne konnte sie ein Gebäude erkennen, von dem aus man eine herrliche Sicht auf die Landschaft und das Meer haben musste. Sie wäre gerne näher herangegangen, um sich das Haus näher anzusehen, aber sie wollte nicht darauf insistieren.

„Es ist wunderschön hier", hauchte sie beinahe schon ehrfürchtig und trat einen zittrigen Schritt nach vorne. Dieses Mal war es George, der geistesgegenwärtig ihren Arm umfasste, um sie zu stützen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass dir nicht mehr schlecht ist?", fragte er und im Gegensatz zu seinen spöttischen Worten zuvor, klang er nun besorgt.

„Nein", gestand sie und warf ihm einen leicht verzweifelten Blick zu, als würde er ihr eine Antwort darauf geben können, warum sie das Apparieren ausgerechnet an seinem Geburtstag nicht mehr vertrug.

„Komm", sagte er deshalb, „setzen wir uns einfach an die Küste und dann kann dein Magen sich wieder beruhigen."

Und während er sie langsam und erstaunlich vorsichtig weiter zum Meer führte, fragte Fred: „Hast du nicht einen Zauberspruch dagegen?"

„Wenn ich doch nicht weiß, warum mir schlecht ist", jammerte sie und ließ zu, dass George ihr dabei half, sich hinzusetzen. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, sobald er neben ihr saß und blickte hinaus auf die schäumenden Wellen.

„Schön ist es trotzdem."

Fred setzte sich an ihre andere Seite und streckte seine Beine lang von sich, während er ebenfalls hinaus aufs oﬀene Meer blickte.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, wo wir sind?", fragte er und sie hob ihren Kopf, um zu ihm zu sehen.

„Wo sind wir?"

Sein Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln an, während er seinen Blick nicht von ihr löste. „In Irland. Das nächste Dorf heißt Ballybunion."

„Es ist berühmt für seine zwei Golfplätze", informierte George sie weiter und richtete sich etwas aufrechter hin, sodass sie ihren Platz an seiner Schulter aufgeben musste. Stefanie setzte sich näher zu Fred und schmiegte sich stattdessen an ihn. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und nachdem ihre Übelkeit fast verschwunden war, fühlte sie sich durchaus wohl.

„Wenn das die einzige Sünde des Ortes ist", ließ sie verlauten und beobachtete eine Möwe, die wohl eine Art Kunstﬂug veranstaltete. Die Art, wie Möwen das Fliegen genießen zu schienen, vermittelte ihr stets das Gefühl, sie täten es wirklich zu ihrem Vergnügen.

„Wenn es dir besser geht, können wir ein Stück gehen. Nicht ins Dorf, nur die Küste entlang."

Sie stimmte zu und nach nur wenigen Minuten, standen sie auf, um Stefanie in ihre Mitte zu nehmen. Sie fasste beide an je einer Hand und genoss das warme Wetter und die salzige Meeresluft. Das Haus, das ihr gleich zu Beginn aufgefallen war, kam langsam näher und aus angemessener Nähe konnte sie erkennen, dass es sich um eine Art Herrensitz handeln musste. Wenn man davon absah, dass es viel zu klein für einen Herrensitz war. Es war allerdings im Stil eines solchen gehalten und Stefanie fand es wirklich schön. Sie unterließ es aber, ein Kommentar zu dem Haus abzugeben, weil sie die beiden nicht damit nerven wollte. Fred merkte sowieso, dass ihr das Haus aufgefallen war, sie konnte es anhand des Grinsens in seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Ihr könnt euch nicht darüber beschweren, dass euer Geburtstag sinnlos verbracht wurde", erinnerte sie die beiden stattdessen, obwohl sich keiner beschwert hatte, „Ihr wolltet arbeiten. Entspannender als Arbeit ist das hier sicher."

„Keiner hat was gesagt", lachte Fred und half ihr über einen kleinen Felsen hinweg. „Als ob wir es jemals wagen würden, uns über dich zu beschweren."

„Und selbst wenn es furchtbar langweilig wäre, dich hier über ein paar Felsen zu führen", fuhr sein Bruder fort, „Mums Kuchen reißt das sicher raus."

„Vermutlich", murmelte Stefanie, „sofern ich ein Stück davon runterbringe."

Sie fürchtete sich davor, zum Fuchsbau zu apparieren und die Zwillinge, die das nur bedingt nachvollziehen konnten, überlegten laut, wer von ihnen wohl der vorsichtigere Apparierer wäre. Natürlich hätte sie, theoretisch, auch selber apparieren können, aber diese Methode der Fortbewegung erforderte ein großes Stück Magie, das sie sich, in ihrem momentanen Zustand, einfach nicht zutraute. Weil es bei Fred nicht gut funktioniert hatte, entschied man sich für George, mit dem Stefanie bisher kaum appariert war, und ehe er sich mit ihr Richtung Fuchsbau verabschiedete, ﬁng Stefanie Freds besorgten Blick auf.

Es rührte sie, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte und sicher hätte sie sich noch stundenlang süßen Gedanken in dieser Richtung hingeben können, hätte sich nicht ihr Magen zusammengezogen und die Umgebung so schlagartig verändert, dass ihr ganz schwindelig wurde.

Als sie sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, hörte sie sich keuchen und mit zittrigen Händen klammerte sie sich an Georges Drachenhautweste.

„Ich werde niemals wieder Fisch essen", ﬂüsterte sie leise und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust, während ihre Welt nicht aufhören wollte sich zu drehen. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als würde erneut sämtlichen Inhalt auf den Weg nach oben schicken und sie bekam nur halbherzig mit, wie sie jemand zu einem Sessel bugsierte. Als ihre Welt sich wieder klärte, fand sie sich am Gartentisch wieder, der recht nett gedeckt worden war. Mrs. Weasley war da, ihr Mann, der oﬀenbar gerade keinen Dienst hatte, Lupin und Tonks, und die Zwillinge. Fred saß neben ihr und neben ihm sein Bruder, der sich ein wenig vorgebeugt hatte, um sie zu betrachten. Oﬀenbar redeten sie über sie. Oder mit ihr?

Meine Güte, bekam sie denn überhaupt nichts mit?

„Vielleicht hat sie sich im Hospital was eingefangen…", mutmaßte Tonks gerade und mit Schrecken wurde Stefanie klar, dass sie morgen zum Hospital würde apparieren müssen.

Andererseits…vielleicht lag es ja nicht an ihr, sondern an den Zwillingen. Vielleicht war das Ganze gar kein Problem, wenn sie allein apparierte.

„Ich glaube ich vertrage keinen Fisch", seufzte sie schließlich und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit auch optisch wieder auf sich.

„Geht es wieder besser?", fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt nach und schob ihr eine Tasse unter die Nase, die vermutlich Tee oder Aufpeppeltrank enthielt.

„Mhm", machte Stefanie und nahm einen Schluck. Es war Aufpeppeltrank und sie hoﬀte stark, dass sie ihn nicht gleich auf der Wiese wieder erbrechen würde.

„Ihr könnt ruhig mit der Torte anfangen", sagte sie dann, „aber ich glaube, ich setze aus."

Dabei hatte sie sich wirklich auf die Torte gefreut und als sie sie wenig später sah, wurmte es sie noch mehr, dass sie es ihrem Magen nicht zutrauen konnte. Mrs. Weasley hatte einen zweistöckige Traum aus Schokolade und Erdbeeren gezaubert, den man wirklich nicht verachten konnte.

„Ich packe euch den Rest ein", meinte sie tröstend in Stefanies Richtung, als sie ihren Blick auf dem Naschwerk sah und Stefanie lächelte dankbar.

Den Nachhauseweg trat sie mit Flohpulver an, während die Zwillinge versprachen, im Tropfenden Kessel auf sie zu warten.

Tatsächlich war ihr nicht schlecht, als sie wenig später aus dem Kamin des alten Pubs trat. Trotzdem war sie erleichtert, die Zwillinge zu sehen, die schon auf sie warteten.

Sie ließ zu, dass Fred sie am Arm fasste und zum Laden begleitete und man ihr dort Tee aufbrühte und sie umsorgte, als hätte sie eine ernsthafte Krankheit.

„Ich hoﬀe, ich habe euch nicht euren Geburtstag ruiniert", begann sie, während George noch ein Stück Torte aß. Da wirklich genug davon da war, fürchtete sie nicht mehr, nichts zu bekommen, obwohl ihr Futterneid in letzter Zeit sicher zugenommen hatte.

„Natürlich nicht", widersprach George ihr mit vollem Mund und Fred stimmte ihm zu, sobald er sein Wasserglas abgestellt hatte.

„Dein Essen war wirklich gut und obwohl es sicher schöner gewesen wäre, wenn dir nicht schlecht geworden wäre – nicht nur, weil ich dich nicht gerne leiden sehe, sondern auch um deinetwillen – war es doch kein schlechter Tag."

„Mum kann wirklich gute Torten machen", verkündete George und brachte sie damit zum lachen.

„Wie schön, dass du mir aufzeigst, was ich verpasst habe." Sie zog die Platte mit der Torte näher zu sich und angelte nach einer Gabel, um ebenfalls von der Torte zu probieren. Sie war wirklich gut.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich gesund und gut.

Das Apparieren schaﬀte sie ohne jede Schwierigkeit, es war, als wäre ihr nie schlecht davon geworden.

Der Fisch, dachte sie bei sich. Es war der Fisch. Ich vertrage einfach keinen Fisch.

Das einzig bemerkenswerte, das an diesem Tag noch passierte, ereignete sich am Abend. Sie saß gerade auf dem Sofa, die Beine angezogen, mit einer dünnen Decke umwickelt und mit einem ihrer Lehrbücher auf den Knien, als George zu ihr kam, und sich neben sie setzte.

„Sag mal Steph", begann er und sah sie mit Engelsaugen an.

„Du siehst so aus, als würdest du etwas wollen", stellte sie misstrauisch fest und blickte ihn aufmerksam an.

„Stimmt. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du – zufälligerweise – noch ein paar alte Schulbücher hast. Sagen wir... aus der ersten Klasse?"

„Warum um Himmels Willen solltest du alte Schulbücher lesen wollen?", erwiderte sie mit leicht schwankender Stimme und entlockte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt, eine sehr interessante Person. Sie ist eine Hexe, aber sie wusste es nicht und war auf keiner Schule und da hab ich ihr angeboten, sie zu unterrichten."

„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es sich um eine schöne, junge Frau handeln muss", spottete sie leise und legte ihr Buch weg. „Aber mal ehrlich – wie kann das passieren? Wieso war sie nicht auf einer Schule?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist aus Island, ich denke, es gibt dort keine."

„Dann werden sie dort normalerweise zu Hause unterrichtet", gab Stefanie zu bedenken, seufzte dann aber ergebend und erhob sich. „Na gut", sagte sie dann und ging zu ihrer Tasche. „Aber gib sie mir zurück und brich ihr nicht das Herz."

„Wieso denkst du immer das Schlechteste von mir?" Er griﬀ sich an die Brust, als hätte sie ihn gerade tödlich getroﬀen. Stefanie lachte, aber dann sagte er mit ernster Stimme: „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde leichtfertig etwas mit jemandem anfangen, den ich in Zukunft noch öfter sehen werde? Unernste Sachen sind für Mädchen, die ich nie mehr sehen muss"

„Wie schmeichelhaft für all deine One-Night-Stands", murmelte sie und gab ihm eine Hand voll Bücher, die den Stoﬀ des ersten Schuljahres abdeckten. Er sah sie durch, nahm aber nur die für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst.

„Du bist die Beste, danke."

„Nimms mir nicht übel George, aber ich bin froh, dass ich mich nicht in dich verliebt habe", sagte sie, ohne nachzudenken, und fuhr sich mit erschöpfter Miene durch ihr Haar.

George blickte auf und erkundigte sich interessiert: „Was das eine Option? Wenn ich das gewusst hätte."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er noch einmal die Bücher in der Hand wog und sich verzog. Kopfschüttelnd ließ Stefanie sich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder und kam nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass George ungewohnt glücklich ausgesehen hatte. Vielleicht würde Freds Neujahrswunsch sich ja doch noch erfüllen.


	133. Selbstzweifel

**132\. Selbstzweifel**

Es war ein normaler Tag, der sich dem Ende zuneigte. Stefanie hatte eigentlich schon Feierabend, aber sie hatte sich bereiterklärt, noch eine halbe Stunde länger zu bleiben, um zu warten, bis ein Trank gegen Schmerzen fertig war. Danach wollte sie ihn noch zu einem Patienten bringen, für den er, recht dringend, angefordert worden war.

Also wartete sie noch eine halbe Stunde, in der sie in einem ihrer Lehrbücher blätterte, bevor sie eine kleine Portion des Tranks abfüllte und sich auf den Weg in die Abteilung für Fluchschäden machte. Es war recht ruhig im Hospital, was wohl der Uhrzeit geschuldet war. Die normalen Besuchszeiten waren vorüber und die Tagesschicht zu Ende. So traf sie keinen einzigen Heiler, während sie die Treppen hinauf ging und auch sonst keine Seele.

Erst, als sie in den Flur einbog, in dem das Zimmer des Patienten lag, sah sie jemanden.

Dass etwas nicht stimmte, erkannte sie sofort, denn am Ende des Flures, vor jener Zimmertüre, in der ein Mann lag, der dem Ministerium scheinbar wichtig genug sein musste, um einen Auror zu seiner Sicherheit abzukommandieren, lag eben jener Auror regungslos auf den Boden.

Stefanie entglitt ein Keuchen, bevor sie eilends auf den scheinbar leblosen Körper zu hastete. Ihre Hand fand ihren Zauberstab beinahe automatisch und mit einer Ruhe, die sie sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte, folgte sie dem Protokoll und drückte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf jenen kleinen Glasstein, der sich neben jeder der Türen befand, und murmelte einen Zauber. Der Stein leuchtete auf und sie wusste, dass nun in jedem Aufenthaltsraum des Hospitals der zugeordnete Stein für dieses Zimmer leuchten würde. So wurden hier Alarme ausgelöst.

Dann kniete sie sich neben den Auror und tastete nach seinem Puls. Auch das war sozusagen Routine, obwohl sie es noch nie im Ernstfall hatte tun müssen. Wenn es um solche Situationen ging, waren Heiler auch nicht besser als Ärzte. Es gab keinen Zauber, um die Vitalwerte zu messen.

Beinahe war Stefanie überrascht, als sie tatsächlich etwas fühlte. Es war zwar schwach – beinahe wie das zarte Flattern eines Schmetterlings – aber es war vorhanden.

Sie glaubte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass dieser Auror einen Schwächeanfall oder ähnliches erlitten hatte. Sie ging davon aus, dass ein oder mehrere Todesser sich Zutritt zu jenem mysteriösen Patienten in diesem Zimmer verschaﬀt hatten. Es irritierte sie zwar, dass sie den Auror nicht getötet hatten, aber sie war nicht undankbar dafür.

Und während sie mit ihren Händen nach sichtbaren Wunden suchte und recht bald die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf, die er sich wohl zugezogen haben musste, als er gegen die Wand geschleudert worden war, fand, da erkannte sie, dass sie soeben für sich selbst entschieden hatte, dass sie Heilerin war, und keine Kämpferin. Sie mochte im Orden des Phönix sein und ihr Bestes dafür tun, für eine Welt ohne Voldemort zu kämpfen, aber während sie den Mann nach ihrem besten Wissen und Gewissen versorgte, da wusste sie, dass die Todesser noch im Raum waren. Sie wusste, dass sie, würde sie sich anders entscheiden, dort hinein gehen könnte, gegen sie kämpfen könnte und vielleicht sogar etwas am Schicksal des Unglücklichen in dem Zimmer ändern könnte.

Um ihn tat es ihr tatsächlich leid, denn sie war sich sicher, dass er gerade starb, gefoltert wurde, oder etwas ähnliches. Aber sie konnte einen Verletzten, den sie vor sich hatte, nicht liegen oder sogar sterben lassen, um sich in eine Situation zu begeben, in der sie vielleicht einen anderen retten könnte.

Erst, als sie sicher war, dass der Auror hier nicht am Boden sterben würde, stand sie auf, richtete ihren Zauberstab gegen die Türe und öﬀnete sie, vielleicht übertrieben, in dem sie sie einfach aus den Angeln springen ließ.

Die Todesser im Raum waren oﬀensichtlich überrascht von ihrem Kommen, denn sie wandten sich erschrocken zur Türe um und unterbrachen dabei den Zauber, den sie gewirkt hatten. Dennoch konnte Stefanie für einen Moment sehen, dass der Mann, der in dem Zimmer untergebracht war, einen Meter in der Luft schwebte. Um seinen Kopf befand sich, wie in einer Blase, Wasser und es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass diese Foltermethode ihn gerade umbrachte.

Mit der Unterbrechung des Zaubers ﬁel der Mann zu Boden. Ein seltsames Geräusch ertönte, als ein Teil von ihm auf der Bettkante aufschlug, aber so gerne Stefanie sich nur um ihn gekümmert hätte, so wenig Raum ließen ihr die Todesser dafür.

Es waren zwei. Beide trugen Masken und Umhänge, die jedes Erkennen, sogar ihrer Geschlechter, unmöglich machten. Beide hoben ihre Zauberstäbe in ihre Richtung und in diesem Moment wurde Stefanie wütend. Wütend, weil sie es wagten, in ein Krankenhaus zu kommen um jenen, die sich gerade nicht wehren konnten, zu schaden. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf einen der beiden und wollte ihn schocken, aber in dem Moment, in dem sie den Zauber sprach, überkam sie eine derartige Welle an Wut, dass der Zauber, wie schon damals, als sie Umbridges Gehilfen von McGonagall fernhalten hatte wollen, oder bei ihrem Duell gegen Fred, dass sie die Kontrolle über den Zauber komplett verlor. Er erfasste den Todesser, aber anstatt ihn zu schocken, warf er ihn derart heftig zurück, dass das Glas des Fensters, gegen das er ﬁel, brach und er hindurch nach draußen geschleudert wurde.

Das schien nun auch den anderen Todesser einigermaßen beeindruckt zu haben, denn noch ehe sie ihren Kopf ihm zugewandt hatte, hastete er zum Fenster und sprang hinaus, um zu disapparieren.

Schweratmend ließ Stefanie ihren Zauberstab sinken und stolperte auf den Patienten zu, der regungslos am Boden lag. Sie ging neben ihm in die Knie und drehte seinen Kopf nach oben, um seinen Puls ertasten zu können. Als sie die vor Schock geweiteten, starren Augen sah, die glasig ins Nichts blickten, ließ sie ihn los und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, während sie ihren Rücken gegen das Bett lehnte. Aus der Ferne hörte sie endlich das Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte.

Stefanie hatte nicht vor, dem Orden etwas von diesem Vorfall zu berichten. Aber als sie nach Hause kam und auf Fred traf, der alleine im Haus war und in der Werkstatt auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet hatte, da erzählte sie es ihm. Und es gelang ihr nicht, die Vielzahl an Emotionen, die sie durchströmten, zurückzuhalten. Während dem Sprechen ﬁelen ihre Tränen ungehindert zu Boden und sie klammerte sich so fest an ihn, dass er, wäre er empﬁndlicher gewesen, sicher blaue Flecken davon getragen hätte.

Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und strich mit seiner Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken, bis ihr Tränenstrom versiegte und sie ihn mit geröteten und vermutlich auch geschwollenen Augen anblickte.

„Ich habe alles falsch gemacht", hauchte sie und hätte sich am liebsten selbst aus dem Orden geworfen. „Ich bin so eine Enttäuschung für den Orden! Die Todesser hatten sicher ihre Gründe, genau diesen Mann anzugreifen und anstatt ins Zimmer zu gehen, um ihn zu retten und Informationen zu beschaﬀen, habe ich…"

Sie bekam Schluckauf und sah vermutlich ziemlich lächerlich dabei aus.

„Liebes, ich glaube, dass du das falsch siehst. Oder hättest du beide Männer retten können?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, während sie sich mit dem Unterarm über ihre Nase fuhr. „Nein, ich glaube nicht."

„Wärst du nur Heilerin und nicht im Orden, hättest du es als Versagen betrachtet, wenn du anders gehandelt hättest. Und vielleicht hättest du sogar Probleme bei der Arbeit bekommen, wärst du zuerst in das Zimmer gegangen, anstatt dem Mann zu helfen, der oﬀensichtlich Hilfe gebraucht hat. Du bist eben Heilerin, keine Kämpferin. Das ist nicht schlecht."

„Doch, ist es", begehrte sie auf und schloss ihre Augen, als er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange fuhr, um eine Träne wegzuwischen. „Weil man im Krieg Kämpfer braucht."

„Und Heiler", widersprach er entschieden und als sie ihre Augen wieder öﬀnete, sah sie, dass er kurz seine Stirn runzelte, während er sie betrachtete. „Steph, dass du den Auror gerettet hast, war das einzig Richtige. Alles andere hätte dir nur Probleme und ebenso viele Selbstvorwürfe gebracht. Oder denkst du, dass du, hättest du anders gehandelt, glücklicher wärst?"

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie dann vermutlich auch in Tränen aufgelöst wäre.

„Aber es ist nicht nur das", ﬂüsterte sie und schluckte einen aufsteigenden Klos herunter. „Ich bin eine grässlich schlechte Kämpferin. Meine Reﬂexe sind langsam und wenn ein Zauber mal wirklich stark ist, so wie der, mit dem ich den Todesser aus dem Fenster geworfen habe, dann wollte ich etwas ganz anders machen! Ich wollte ihn schocken. Schocken! Ich verstehe nicht, wieso er zurückgeschleudert wurde. Und meine Magie wird auch nicht gerade stärker, sondern..." Ihre Stimme erstickte, als sie daran dachte, dass ihre Zauber sogar merklich schwächer wurden.

„Du warst wütend", erinnerte Fred sie sanft. „Das ist dir doch schon öfter passiert."

So wie damals, als sie Umbridges Minions von McGonagall fern halten hatte wollen. Oder als sie erfahren hatte, dass Fred sie stets gewinnen hatte lassen, wenn sie sich duelliert hatten. Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, bevor sie, kaum hörbar, fragte: „Aber alle anderen haben ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Warum passiert das nur mir?" Und da er scheinbar keine Antwort darauf wusste, fuhr sie fort: „Ich war so gut in der Schule! Aber im echten Leben bin ich eine komplette Enttäuschung."

„Sei nicht so unfair dir selbst gegenüber", widersprach er ihr sofort und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du bist immer noch eine hervorragende Studentin der Heilkunst. Dass deine Magie schwächer wird, liegt sicher nur daran, dass du dir selber so einen Stress machst. Genau derselbe Grund, aus dem deine Animagusfähigkeit blockiert ist. Und du bist immer noch besser als Mundungus."

„Das stimmt nicht." Sie schniefte. „Wenn auch nur die Hälfe der Geschichten, die ich in seinen Gedanken gefunden habe, wahr ist, dann ist es ein besserer Kämpfer als die Hälfte der Ordensmitglieder."

Fred warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Du weigerst dich, Gedanken zu lesen, um dem Orden Informationen zu beschaﬀen, aber Mundungus Gedanken zu lesen, ist für dich okay?"

Stefanie spürte, wie unter ihrem Blick Röte in ihre Wangen schoss. „Es war Zufall, damit anzufangen, aber dann war es so spannend und ich musste wissen, wie es ausgegangen ist..." Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie schuldbewusst anfügte: „Und um seine Gefühle für die Charaktere zu verstehen, musste ich mir Hintergrundinformationen beschaﬀen."

Zu ihrer Erleichterung, lachte Fred darüber. „Mein Respekt vor ihm steigt."

„Aber es ändert nichts daran, dass ich die schlechteste Kämpferin im Orden bin", griﬀ Stefanie das Thema wieder auf. „Ich bin überhaupt keine Hilfe mehr. Wenn ich wenigstens Gedanken lesen würde, aber das will ich einfach nicht! Ich könnte meinen Kollegen nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, wenn ich wüsste, was sie in ihrem Privatleben so treiben! Und aus dem Orden austreten kann ich auch nicht, weil mein Geist als Legilimentikerin nicht beeinﬂusst werden kann. Ich ﬁnde es zwar beruhigend, dass man den Imperius nicht an mir anwenden kann, aber da man mich auch nicht obliviieren kann, ist es vielleicht etwas ungünstig, wenn ich dem Orden den Rücken kehren möchte..."

„Willst du das denn?", fragte Fred ernsthaft nach und sie schniefte wieder.

„Nein, aber ich bin so nutzlos!"

„Niemand ist nutzlos, Steph. Wenn du kürzer treten willst, dann solltest du das machen. Meld dich nicht mehr für Missionen, die mit Kämpfen zu tun haben. Es reicht vollkommen, wenn wir jemanden haben, der im Hospital arbeitet. Du musst nicht einmal viel tun."

Stefanie musste an Mrs. Weasley denken, deren Arbeit für den Orden auch eher darin bestand, moralische Unterstützung und Köchin zu sein. Natürlich konnte sie kämpfen – vermutlich zehnmal so gut wie Stefanie – aber aufgrund ihrer Familie, für die sie da sein musste, hielt sie sich bei solchen Missionen zurück.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", hörte Stefanie sich sagen, während ihr der Gedanke, nicht mehr auf gefährliche Missionen gehen zu müssen, besser geﬁel, als sie selbst erwartet hätte. Sie fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert.

Sie suchte seine Augen und sah, dass er grinste. „Natürlich – ich habe immer Recht. Aber was anderes, Liebes – ich habe mich immer gewundert, was passieren müsste, damit du zu weinen anfängst. Ich dachte, du wärst gar nicht dazu fähig, Tränen zu bilden."

Stefanie verdrehte angesichts des scherzhaften Tons ihre Augen. „Ich habe geweint, als Daniel Laska mich nicht zum Ball ausgefragt hat", sagte sie, während sie daran dachte, dass sie erst am Vortag in Tränen ausgebrochen war, als ihr eine Tasse heruntergefallen und zerbrochen war. Lächerlich – sie hatte sie mit einer Handbewegung repariert, aber trotzdem. Vermutlich hatte Fred Recht, wenn er sagte, sie würde sich zuviel Stress machen. Früher war sie nie so nahe am Wasser gebaut gewesen.

„Ich denke, die Schuld dafür muss ich auf mich nehmen. Aber zumindest dieses Mal, sehe ich mich frei von Schuld."

Wie sollte er auch Schuld daran sein?

Stefanies Geburtstag ﬁel auf einen Freitag und sie nahm sich nicht frei, da die Zwillinge sowieso arbeiten würden und es somit wenig Sinn machen würde. Sie könnte nur den ganzen Tag alleine herumsitzen und danach stand ihr nicht der Sinn.

Am Ende des Tages war sie müde und erschöpft, wie es inzwischen zur Gewohnheit geworden war. Hatte sie zu Tagesbeginn noch Pläne bezüglich einer Abendaktivität geschmiedet, so ließ sie diese nun fallen und entschied, geradewegs ins Bett zu gehen.

Sie gähnte, während sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die brodelnden Kessel warf und dann ins Treppenhaus ging. Die Treppen hinaufzusteigen kam ihr anstrengend vor und obwohl es nur ein Stockwerk war, zitterten ihr danach die Knie.

Die Eingangshalle des Hospitals war, der Uhrzeit entsprechend, leer. Die Hexe am Informationsschalter blätterte in einem Magazin und blickte nur kurz auf, als Stefanie sich von ihr verabschiedete. Sie war immer ziemlich schlecht gelaunt, wenn sie Nachtdienste machen musste, weswegen Stefanie es ihr nicht sonderlich übel nahm.

Als sie den Informationsschalter passiert hatte, gelangte der Rest des Raumes in ihr Blickfeld und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie eine rothaarige Gestalt am Ende des Raumes ausmachte. Sie wandte ihr den Rücken zu, aber was die Kleidung, Größe und Figur ausmachte, hätte es durchaus einer der Zwillinge sein können. Da Fred nichts in die Richtung, sie abholen zu wollen, verlauten lassen hatte, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet und war selbst ein wenig erstaunt darüber, welche Gefühle diese Aussicht in ihr auslöste.

Je näher sie kam, desto sicherer wurde sie sich, dass er es war und als er sich schließlich umdrehte, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und die letzten paar Meter rannte sie beinahe, bevor sie sich in seine Arme warf.

„Sag bloß, damit hast du nicht gerechnet?", fragte er ein wenig ungläubig, bevor er sie küsste.

„Nein, ich dachte du würdest noch arbeiten." Er und George arbeiteten gerade an einem aufregenden neuen Produkt, dessen Entwicklung aufwendig war und viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm.

„Wir haben schon vor einer halben Stunde aufgehört, um … ein paar Kleinigkeiten vorzubereiten."

Stefanie gab ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, während er ihre Hand nahm und sie durch das Portal hinaus auf die Straße führte. Oﬀenbar gingen sie zu Fuß nach Hause.

„Hoﬀentlich habt ihr nichts Anstrengendes geplant", sagte sie, während sie einem geöﬀneten Kanaldeckel auswich.

„Anstrengend? Ich denke nicht. Aber Steph, hast du für die nächsten zwei Tage schon Pläne?"

Die hatte sie nicht. Zumindest waren sie keiner Natur, die nicht aufschiebbar wäre.

„Nein", sagte sie deshalb und musterte ihn neugierig. „Du?"

„Vielleicht." Sie sah, dass seine Mundwinkel sich zu einem leichten Grinsen verzogen. „Wenn du willst."

„Was hast du vor?", hakte sie nach und hängte sich mit ihrer freien Hand an den Arm, mit dessen Hand er ihrer andere umschloss, um ihn zum Stehenbleiben zu bewegen.

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir, anlässlich deines Geburtstags, wenn du willst, in den Süden könnten." Und als sie ihm einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf, fügte er hinzu: „Ich dachte an Italien. Sardinien soll um diese Jahreszeit sehr schön sein."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", hauchte sie und durch ihren Kopf schwirrten aufgeregt alle Informationen, die sie über Sardinien besaß. „Aber wie kommen wir dorthin? Ich will nicht so weit apparieren – das schaﬀe ich wahrscheinlich nicht. Und zu zweit erst recht nicht. Willst du einen Portschlüssel erschaﬀen? Aber das wäre illegal und das ist es doch nicht wert, oder…?"

„Ich muss keinen Portschlüssel erschaﬀen", erwiderte er schlicht und schien sich über ihre Aufregung zu freuen. „Dafür gibt es magische Reisebüros. Du zahlst ein Vermögen dafür, dass andere es für dich unter dem Schirm des Ministeriums tun und das wars."

„Oh", machte Stefanie, die das nicht gewusst hatte. „Und kannst du Italienisch?", ﬁel ihr nachfolgend ein, als sie schon einmal dabei war, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Nein. Mum und Dad konnten auch kein Ägyptisch als wir dort waren und wir haben überlebt."

„Ich glaube, sie sprechen Arabisch", sinnierte Stefanie, die noch nie von einer Sprache namens Ägyptisch gehört hatte, richtete diese Erkenntnis aber nicht an Fred.

„Dann eben Arabisch", sagte er trotzdem, bevor er zurück zum eigentlichen Thema kam: „Also? Hast du Lust?"

„Natürlich! Was denkst du denn?"

Als sie die Winkelgasse erreichten, waren Stefanies Gedanken immer noch auf die zwei kommenden Tage gerichtet. Sie hatten inzwischen die Erkenntnis erlangt, dass Anfang April noch nicht die richtige Jahreszeit zum Baden sein würde, es aber vermutlich trotzdem schön werden würde. Da Stefanie schon von den fantastischen sardinischen Stränden gehört hatte, fand sie das ein wenig schade und überlegte, ob sie nicht trotzdem ins Meer gehen könnten.

Der Laden der Zwillinge lag im Dunkeln. Das war seltsam, denn eigentlich sollte er noch geöﬀnet haben. Stefanies erster Impuls war, anzunehmen, dass Todesser ihn überfallen hatten und sie ein Chaos vorﬁnden würden. Da Fred jedoch in keiner Weise zu registrieren schien, dass irgendetwas anders war, als normal, ging sie davon aus, dass es gewollt war und blieb ruhig.

An der Ladentüre sah sie das ‚Geschlossen-'Schild, also hatten sie den Laden wohl einfach schon früher geschlossen.

„So Liebes, bist du bereit?"

Fred öﬀnete die Türe und ließ sie vor ihm hindurch treten. Grundsätzlich fühlte sie sich eher müde, als bereit, vor allem, wenn sie daran dachte, was die Zwillinge normalerweise für Überraschungen planten. Ihr kamen diverse Streiche in den Sinn, die sie ihr spielen könnten, und sie musste sich erst wieder vor Augen führen, dass die beiden jetzt verantwortungsvolle Erwachsene waren. Der Gedanke ließ sie auﬂachen.

„Nicht bereit?"

„Nein, nein, ich bin vermutlich nicht bereit. Es hängt davon ab, was ihr vorhabt. Ich sage dir besser gleich, dass ich ursprünglich geplant hatte, geradewegs ins Bett zu gehen?"

„Steph, es ist nicht einmal sechs Uhr Abends", erinnerte Fred sie ein wenig entsetzt und sie lächelte schuldbewusst.

„Du ﬁndest Zaubertränke doch selber anstrengend", verteidigte sie sich lahm und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Ja, aber unlängst hast du gesagt, dass dir die Abteilung viel besser gefällt, als alles, was du davor gesehen hast." Fred machte ein Gesicht mäßiger Ungläubigkeit, das sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Keine Angst", sagte sie dann und hängte sich wieder an seinen Arm. „Ich werde noch lange genug wach bleiben, um mit euch auf meinen Geburtstag anzustoßen. Das ist es doch, was ihr vorhabt, oder nicht?"

„Sowas in die Richtung..."

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, der ebenfalls leer war. Wenn Stefanie ehrlich war, hätte sie zumindest damit gerechnet, hier auf George zu treﬀen. Vielleicht auch auf eine Flasche Elfenwein oder einen Kuchen. Eigentlich hatte sie sogar sicher mit einem Kuchen gerechnet, denn sie hatte keinen Tag vergehen lassen, an dem sie den Zwillingen nicht gesagt hatte, wie gerne sie einen hätte.

Dann hörte sie etwas hinter sich.

Es kam aus dem Nichts und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz.

„Instant Finsternispulver… wofür das?", hustete sie und sah sich um. Schwärze umgab sie, aber langsam lichtete sie sich und zum Vorschein kam derselbe Raum, in dem sie zuvor schon gestanden hatte, nur, dass er nicht mehr leer war.

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!", riefen mehrere Menschen zugleich und es war wirklich eine.

Da waren Audrey und Tonks (die nicht so glücklich aussah wie die anderen), Lee und Zoe, die Zwillinge, Alicia und Oliver Wood und zuletzt Fleur und Bill.

Stefanie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und die anderen grinsten.

„Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, was?", fragte Alicia und lachte. „Und das war noch nicht alles, pass auf…" Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und eine Torte wurde sichtbar, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand. „Selbst gemacht… also sei nicht enttäuscht."

„Wie könnt ich enttäuscht sein?", brachte Stefanie hervor und dann umarmte sie sie alle nach einander.

Die Torte war ausgesprochen lecker, wobei es auch daran liegen hätte können, dass Stefanie noch kein Abendessen gehabt hatte.

„Also, Fred und du, hmm?", teilte Alicia ihr tiefgründig mit, während sie nebeneinander am Küchentisch standen und jede mit einer Gabel nach letzten Kuchenstücken am Teller suchten. „Das kam gaaar nicht unerwartet. Ich hatte eigentlich eine Wette mit George, Lee und Angelina am Laufen, die ich jetzt gewonnen hätte, aber nachdem es von Ange keine Spur gibt, kann ich nicht den vollen Betrag einkassieren."

„Wieso wettet ihr auf so einen Unsinn?", fragte Stefanie, der natürlich nicht entgangen war, dass Angelina fehlte. George hatte ihr nur sagen können, dass er eine Eule mit einer Einladung geschickt, aber keine Antwort erhalten hatte. „Sie wird sich außerhalb von Britannien herumtreiben", hatte er gesagt, ohne viel Sorge in seine Worte zu legen. Es schien ihm eigentlich recht egal zu sein. „Das machen doch viele Leute nach ihrem Schulabschluss. Sie hat immerzu von Australien geredet, wo eine Tante von ihr lebt. Natürlich schaﬀt es die Eule da nicht hin."

„Ach, diese Wette ﬁnde ich noch human." Alicia wedelte mit ihrer Gabel in der Luft herum und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Weißt du, wir sind immerhin eure besten Freunde gewesen. Nein, was ich viel schlimmer ﬁnde, ist die Wette, von der mir Oliver irgendwann erzählt hat – die war ja nichts für zartbesaitete Mädchenohren. Und die Jungs wussten, dass wir ihnen sowas nicht verzeihen würden können."

Stefanie sah sie aufmerksam an, während Alicia ihr Gesicht kurz zu einer seltsamen Grimasse verzog, als würde sie mit jemandem hinter Stefanie kommunizieren. „Oliver suggeriert mir gerade, dass ich den Mund halten soll", sagte sie dann und verdrehte ihre Augen. „Also dann eben nicht. Obwohl – es ging im Prinzip nur darum, darauf zu wetten, wer welches Mädchen zuerst oder als nächstes ins Bett bekommt."

Stefanie, die gerade einen Schluck Elfenwein genommen hatte, verschluckte sich und stellte das Glas hustend ab. „Das ist furchtbar", krächzte sie, während Alicia ihr hilfreich auf den Rücken schlug.

„Dachte ich auch, aber Oliver hat mir versichert, dass es das Einzige war, das die Jungs der vier Häuser vereinen konnte. Immerhin ist mehr Geld im Pool, wenn zwanzig Jungs mit wetten und nicht nur fünf." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie bedeutungsvoll hinzufügte: „Und es wurde ja nicht wegen allen Mädchen gewettet. So wie ich das verstanden habe, waren manche nicht interessant genug, um darüber nachzudenken. Nur die Hübschen. Angelina hat alle enttäuscht, weil sie während ihrer Schulzeit Jungfrau geblieben ist."

Stefanie ließ ihren Blick über die anwesenden Männer schweifen und schüttelte angewidert ihren Kopf. „Mir wird schlecht, wenn ich mir das vorstelle."

Und das war nicht einmal übertrieben. „Meinst du, die haben teilweise auf sich selber gewettet?"

Alicia lachte auf. „Roger Davies bestimmt!"

„Worüber lacht ihr?", erklang die Stimme eines der Zwillinge hinter Stefanie. Da sie im selben Moment spürte, dass sich Hände um ihre Taille legten, wusste sie, dass es Fred war.

„Wusstest du von diesen ekelhaften Wetten um die Jungfräulichkeit von euren Mitschülerinnen?", fragte sie ihn direkt und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, um zu ihm hoch sehen zu können.

„Wer hat dir das erzählt? Das widerspricht doch jedem Ehrenkodex über den geheimen Wettenbund zu sprechen. Alicia? Ich hätte mehr von Oliver gehalten."

„Ah, wir waren betrunken", wehrte sie ab, ohne irgendein Schuldbewusstsein zu zeigen. „Und wir haben so ein Spiel gespielt, in dem wir den anderen mit Geheimnissen, die er noch nicht kannte, schockieren mussten. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass nichts dieses übertreﬀen konnte..."

„Hast du auch gewettet?", fragte Stefanie mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme. Sie sah, dass Fred ein Grinsen unterdrückte.

„Natürlich. Jeder hat gewettet. Aber meine ﬁnanzielle Situation hätte es nicht zugelassen, zu viel Geld zu investieren. George und ich haben also nur sichere Wetten abgegeben und übrigens nie Mädchen unseres Freundeskreises betreﬀend."

„Wie abscheulich Männer doch sind." Aber Stefanie musste trotzdem lachen. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr nicht mehr Geld hattet. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen könnte, zu wissen, dass ihr über mein Liebesleben Wetten abgeschlossen habt..."

„Wäre es nicht so alltäglich gewesen, hätten wir eure Ehre etwas heldenhafter verteidigt", mischte George, der Gesprächsfetzen aufgefangen hatte, sich ein und stellte sich neben Alicia. „Wirklich. Und, nur zu deiner Information, Stefanie – Fred _hat_ Montague einmal eine verpasst, als es um dich speziell ging. Aber ich will nicht näher darauf eingehen. Sei nur versichert, dass wir uns einmal für dich geprügelt haben."

„Hast du?" Fasziniert blickte Stefanie zu ihrem Freund, der sich bescheiden gab.

„Ach, reden wir nicht mehr davon. Und ihr habt ja Recht, es war eigentlich eine wirklich abscheuliche Angelegenheit. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, muss ich sagen, dass wir da nicht mitmachen hätten sollen. Aber alle waren dabei und es war ziemlich lustig."

Audrey fand Stefanie in einem angeregten Gespräch mit Fleur. Oﬀenbar hatte diese, sobald sie von Audreys zweitem Standbein – ihrer Malerei – gehört hatte, angefangen, sich schwärmerisch vorzustellen, ein Hochzeitsportrait in Auftrag zu geben. Audrey war natürlich Feuer und Flamme – wann bekam man schon die Chance, eine so schöne Frau wie Fleur zu malen und auch noch Geld dafür zu bekommen?

Lee und Wood unterhielten sich wild gestikulierend über Quidditch, ein Thema, dem sich auch Bill und die Zwillinge anschlossen. Alicia schien Gefallen an Zoe gefunden zu haben und schilderte ihr gerade angeregt, wie spannend ihr Job doch war. Angesichts dieser Auswahl an Gesprächsthemen, gesellte Stefanie sich zu Fleur und Audrey, woraufhin das Thema sich zu Fleurs Hochzeit wandelte. Die zukünftige Braut sprach mit glühenden Augen von ihrem Hochzeitskleid, bevor sie Stefanie über ihre Garderobe befragte und ihr klar machte, dass ihr alter Festumhang nicht geeignet war, um zu einer Hochzeit getragen zu werden. Stefanie sagte ihr lieber nicht, dass die Alternative ein schwarzes, kurzes Kleid war, sondern versprach, sich ein besseres Kleid anzuschaﬀen, während sie selbst wusste, dass sie sich das gar nicht leisten konnte.

Die Party, die die Zwillinge für sie organisiert hatten, hatte alles, was man sich wünschen konnte und das schwächste Glied darin war Stefanie selber. Sobald Adrenalin und Hunger sich gelegt hatten, sie sich mit allen einmal unterhalten hatte und etwa zwei Stunden vergangen waren, wurde sie erneut müde. Sie schmiegte sich an Freds Seite auf das Sofa und Alicias Stimme, die über die Schönheit eines Quidditchspiels sprach, wurde leiser und leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz verklang und sie eingeschlafen war. Sie wachte nicht einmal auf, als Fred sie in ihr Bett trug und träumte von Festumhängen und Wetten.


	134. Der charmante Fremde

**133\. Der charmante Fremde**

Es war leicht, Schönheit in der frühlingshaften Landschaft Sardiniens zu ﬁnden. Die Insel, deren mediterranes Klima die Vegetation stark beeinﬂusste und im Sommer, wo es bis zu 40∘ Celsius haben konnte, ausgedörrt und karg erscheinen mochte, war im Frühling blühendes Leben. Die Wiesen waren grün, voller Blumen und saftiger Gräser. Touristen gab es fast keine, denn noch war das Meer zu kalt, um dort zu baden, aber es war dennoch ein Quell unerschöpﬂicher Freude, es zu betrachten. Die berühmten Strände, die sich um die ganze Insel reihten, sodass man keinen einzigen ﬁnden konnte, der sich nicht deutlich von allen abhob, die Stefanie an jedem anderen Ort der Welt zuvor gesehen hatte, enttäuschten nicht. Durch die Sanddünen, die oft bis zu zwanzig Meter weit ins Meer hineinreichten, sodass man, theoretisch, auch noch weit draußen im Wasser stehen hätte können, sorgten durch ihre weiße Farbe für eine türkise Färbung des Wassers, wie Stefanie sie sonst nur von Bildern aus der Karibik kannte. Wie leid tat es ihr, dass sie nicht baden gehen konnten, aber nachdem sie sich einmal ihrer Schuhe entledigt und barfuß einen mehrere hundert Meter langen Strand im niedrigen Wasser entlang geschlendert war, musste sie einsehen, dass es für eine Ganzkörpertuchfühlung mit dem kalten Meerwasser wirklich nicht warm genug war. Natürlich war es viel wärmer als in Britannien und obwohl Stefanie nicht der Typ war, der braun wurde, so bekam sie doch unzählige neue Sommersprossen, wie sie es seit ihrem Urlaub auf Malta nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Weil Stefanie keinen Führerschein hatte und sie Fred nicht erlauben wollte, sich ohne solche Fahrkenntnisse ein Auto zu beschaﬀen und herumzufahren, bewegten sie sich weniger auf der Insel, als sie es anders vielleicht getan hätten. Sie hatten auch nur zwei Tage und eine Nacht, die sie in Stintino, einem kleinen Hafendorf, das lieblicher nicht hätte sein können, verbrachten. Vielleicht zwei Kilometer von dem Dorf entfernt und somit fußläuﬁg erreichbar, lag der schönste Strand, den sie von der Insel sahen. Der 'Spiaggia della Pelosa' bestach nicht nur durch das türkisfarbene Wasser, sondern auch durch einen altertümlichen Wachturm, ganz aus grobem Stein errichtet, der sich auf einer winzigen Insel, die man schwimmend gewiss in wenigen Minuten vom Strand aus erreichen konnte, befand. Stefanie und Fred ersparten sich den Wasserweg und apparierten zu dem Turm, um ihn ohne Zugang und nur mit Fenstern in mehr als einem Meter Höhe vorzuﬁnden. Ehe Stefanie ihre Suche, zu deren Zweck sie einmal um den Turm herumgestiegen war, beendet hatte, war Fred auch schon zu dem niedrigsten Fenster hinaufgeklettert. Oﬀensichtlich hatten das schon einige vor ihm getan, denn man hatte es, sichtbar erst vor kurzem, vergittert. Er wirkte aber nicht enttäuscht, als er sich wieder nach unten fallen ließ, sondern meinte, im Gegenteil, dass er nun wüsste, dass es im Inneren des Turms nichts Spannendes zu ﬁnden gäbe.

Was die Insel und ihre magischen Einwohner anbelangte, so hatte das magische Reisebüro, über das die beiden die Reise bewältigt hatten, ihnen natürlich einen Informationsfolder mitgegeben, der sie genau darüber aufklärte, in welcher Stadt sie welchen Zaubererpub ﬁnden konnten und wo es sogar eine kleine Einkaufsmeile, der Winkelgasse gewiss nicht unähnlich, gab. Wären sie eine Woche geblieben, so hätten sie gewiss in Erwägung gezogen, sich auch die magische Seite der Insel anzusehen, aber angesichts ihres kurzen Aufenthalts, kam es ihnen wichtiger vor, einfach Zeit zu zweit zu genießen. Es war, streng genommen, ihr erster Urlaub als Paar (und eigentlich auch ihr erster Urlaub seit sie einander kannten), den sie nur zu zweit verbrachten und obwohl ihr Italienisch mehr als nur mangelhaft war, so verstand Stefanie nach einigen Versuchen doch, dass die Besitzerin der winzigen und ziemlich authentischen Herberge sie fragte, ob sie denn in den Flitterwochen wären.

Zu all diesen Eindrucken, reihte sich auch noch das wirklich ausgezeichnete Essen. Es hatte schon etwas für sich, wenn man direkt am Hafen mit Meerblick zu Abend essen, und sich so verliebt ansehen konnte, wie man wollte und noch lange nach diesem Wochenende spendete Stefanie die Erinnerung daran fast unerschöpﬂichen Trost.

Das nächste Erwähnenswerte passierte Anfang Mai. Stefanie war nicht entgangen, dass sich etwas in Georges Leben geändert hatte. Er war glücklich.

Nicht, dass er es vorher nicht auch gewesen war, aber bisher war er ihr immer ein wenig rastlos erschienen und hatte das nicht besser gemacht, indem er sich von einer Frau zur nächsten geschwungen hatte. Jetzt jedoch wirkte er in sich ruhend, zufrieden mit seinem Leben und eben einfach glücklich.

Stefanie glaubte einen Zusammenhang zwischen diesem Umstand, und seinen häuﬁger werdenden Besuchen bei jener Hexe, die er in Magie unterrichtete, zu sehen, und sie hielt sich nicht zurück, Fred danach zu fragen. Sie wusste nämlich, dass er jenem Mädchen zufällig im Laden über den Weg gelaufen war, als sie nach George gesucht hatte, und somit über mehr Informationen zu ihr verfügte, als sie selber.

„George kann scheinbar gar nicht mehr mit dem Grinsen aufhören", stellte Stefanie fest, nachdem George freiwillig und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht das Geschirr abgeräumt und abgewaschen (was durch Magie keine allzu große Zumutung darstellte) und sich dann aus dem Haus begeben hatte.

„Nicht wahr?" Fred wirkte mehr als nur zufrieden, während er sich so in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, dass er leicht nach hinten kippte und nur noch auf den zwei hinteren Stuhlbeinen stand. Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und grinste. „Das kommt von der Liebe."

„Liebe?" Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Augen leicht zusammen. „Das Mädchen, das er unterrichtet?"

Fred nickte zustimmend. „Seine isländische Prinzessin."

„Island ist keine Monarchie", sagte Stefanie automatisch, bevor sie stutzte. „Was?"

„Seine isländische Prinzessin", wiederholte Fred geduldig und setzte sich wieder normal hin. „Sie ist Isländerin und ihr Name bedeutet übersetzt Prinzessin. Was will man mehr?"

„Aber hat Trelawney ihm nicht einmal vorhergesagt, dass er…?"

„...eine isländische Prinzessin heiraten wird", vollendete Fred den Satz und grinste immer noch. „Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie neugierig er wurde, als er erkannt hat, dass das Mädchen, das eigentlich gar nicht sein Typ war, auf die Prophezeiung passen könnte." An dieser Stelle pausierte er kurz, bevor er nachhakte: „Woher weißt du von der Prophezeiung, wenn man sie so nennen will?"

„Alicia hat mir das erzählt… nach dem Weihnachtsball. Als ich … na, ich war vielleicht ein wenig eifersüchtig wegen Vivienne und dann hat sie mir klar gemacht, dass ich euch irgendwann sowieso gehen lassen muss, weil George eine isländische Prinzessin und du eine Französin heiraten wirst." Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich merklich, vor allem, da Fred sich darüber auch noch zu amüsieren schien. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, während sie anmerkte: „Halt dich bei Bills Hochzeit von Fleurs Veelacousinen fern."

„Steph, ist dir jemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass dein zweiter Name ‚die kleine Französin' bedeutet?", fragte er langsam und beobachtete aufmerksam ihre Reaktion.

Stefanie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und hob dann langsam ihren Kopf und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Meinst du wirklich?"

„Deswegen mussten George und ich lachen, als du uns das gesagt hast", erklärte er achselzuckend und ein merkwürdiges, aber durchaus angenehmes Gefühl machte sich in Stefanie breit.

„Oh", hauchte sie nur und fühlte sich unendlich erleichtert. Auch dieser Umstand schien Fred zu gefallen, denn er stand auf, umrundete den Tisch, bis er vor ihr stand, zog sie hoch und küsste sie, bevor er sie in seine Arme hob und ins Schlafzimmer trug.

„Und wie sieht sie aus?", fragte Stefanie, viel später, als George schon lange zurückgekommen und sämtliche Lichter in der Winkelgasse erloschen waren. Sie spürte, wie Fred mit seinen Fingern über ihren nackten Rücken, der Wirbelsäule entlang, nach oben strich und bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Wer?", fragte er, mit seinen Gedanken an ganz anderen Orten, als sie.

„Die isländische Prinzessin." Ihre Stimme erstickte beinahe, als er von hinten ihren Hals küsste, aber dann ließ er davon ab und stand stattdessen auf, um sich einen Pyjama anzuziehen. „Ist sie hübsch?", insistierte Stefanie weiter, aber anstatt sich selber anzuziehen, zog sie den Saum der Bettdecke über ihren Oberkörper und ﬁxierte ihn unter ihren Armen.

Sie sah, dass Fred zögerte, auf diese Frage einzugehen, bevor er sich an die Bettkante setzte und seinen Kopf nachdenklich hin und her wog. „Wenn du sie mit den Frauen vergleichst, mit denen du George in der Vergangenheit gesehen hast, dann ist sie nicht hübsch. Zumindest nicht herausragend. Sie ist… normal, schätze ich?" Und dann, als müsste er doch noch ein gutes Wort für sie einlegen: „Ihre Augen sind fesselnd. Wahrscheinlich das Schönste an ihr. Ich habe sie nicht so lange angesehen – das wäre bei George wahrscheinlich nicht so gut angekommen."

Stefanie gab ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich und musterte ihren Freund eingehend. Sie hatte, angesichts dessen, wie viele Frauen George in den vergangenen Monaten durchprobiert hatte, damit gerechnet, dass die, bei der er letztendlich hängenbleiben würde, von bestechender Schönheit sein würde. Etwa so wie Fleur es war. Umso ernster musste es ihm mit diesem Mädchen sein.

„Wie heißt sie?", erkundigte Stefanie sich weiter und ein angenehmer Schauder lief durch ihren Körper, als Fred erneut ihren entblößten Nacken berührte.

„Maèlle oder sowas."

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und drehte sich zu Fred um, sodass ihre Oberkörper einander streiften. „Das klingt kein bisschen so, wie ich mir einen isländischen Namen vorgestellt habe."

„George hat sowas erwähnt, dass sie nach ihrer irischen Großmutter benannt wurde. Aber das kannst du sie ja alles selber fragen, sollte er sie uns jemals oﬃziell vorstellen wollen..."

Doch zumindest für den Moment schien das noch nicht in Georges Sinn zu stehen. Noch war er glücklich damit, Maèlle für sich alleine zu haben und sie nicht mit seiner Familie und seinen Freunden zu teilen. Stefanie platzte fast vor Neugierde, aber es gelang ihr, sich zurückzuhalten und ihn nicht zu irgendetwas zu drängen, für das er noch nicht bereit war.

Fürs Erste wurden ihre Gedanken wieder auf andere Bahnen gelenkt. Es begann, als sie, mal wieder, eine gewisse Ablenkung verspürte, während sie sich eigentlich um Zaubertränke kümmern sollte. Stefanie hatte Hunger. Schon wieder. In letzter Zeit kam das tatsächlich öfter vor.

„Haben Sie was dagegen, wenn ich während meiner Pause rausgehen, und mir was zu Essen holen?", fragte sie Mr Aesculus, der kaum von seinem Buch aufsah, mit dem er sich gerade niedergesetzt hatte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Soll ich Ihnen etwas mitbringen?"

Nun blickte er doch auf und schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln und sie konnte sehen, wie sich ein warmer Schimmer in seine dunkelgrauen Augen schlich. „Das ist wirklich lieb von Ihnen, Miss Galen, aber nicht notwendig – meine Frau hat mir etwas zu Essen mitgegeben."

Auch Stefanie hatte sich etwas von Zuhause mitgenommen, aber das hatte sie schon vor zwei Stunden gegessen, als sie plötzlich ziemlich hungrig geworden war.

So grinste sie nur und verließ die Hospitalapotheke in Richtung Eingangsbereich. Es gab direkt neben dem Hospital einen kleinen Supermarkt, den Stefanie manchmal aufsuchte. Ihren Arbeitsumhang ließ sie während dieser Ausﬂüge immer in der Garderobe direkt neben dem Eingang des Hospitals. Zwar war London eine sehr weltoﬀene Stadt und sie hatte schon Leute in komischeren Sachen herumlaufen sehen, aber sie wollte keine magischen Keime in die Muggelwelt schleppen. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was alles so an ihrem Umhang hing.

So begab sie sich auch an diesem Tag in den Laden und kaufte sich zwei Semmeln, bevor sie zurück in das Hospital ging.

Sie durchquerte gerade die Eingangshalle und überlegte, ob sie nicht doch besser einen Apfel, auf den sie gerade auch ziemlich viel Lust gehabt hätte, kaufen hätte sollen, als sie spürte, dass sie auf ihren Schnürsenkel trat. Mit einem leisen Seufzen blieb sie stehen, ging in die Hocke, schob ihren Umhang ein wenig beiseite, und erneuerte die Schleife, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete. Noch ehe sie zum Gehen ansetzen konnte, hörte sie ein diskretes Räuspern hinter sich.

Neugierig drehte sie sich um und blickte in das Gesicht eines Mannes, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er war einen Kopf größer als sie, mit sportlicher Statur gesegnet und besaß dunkelbraune, wilde Locken, die sich um seinen Kopf herum kringelten, ganz ähnlich wie bei Miles. Seine Augen waren noch dunkler als sein Haar und sie fühlte sich instinktiv zu ihm hingezogen. Er war vielleicht zehn Jahre älter als sie, aber das trug nur zu seiner Attraktivität bei.

„Hallo", sagte er mit warmer Stimme und lächelte leicht. Er trug keinen Zauberumhang, sondern Muggelkleidung, und wäre ihr vermutlich an jedem Ort der Welt aufgefallen.

Stefanie musste sich räuspern, bevor sie den Gruß erwidern konnte und fragte sich, was er wohl von ihr wollen konnte.

„Ich möchte meinen Onkel besuchen. Gregor Heyes. Er sollte hier Patient sein, gestern eingeliefert. Magischer Unfall. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht helfen, ihn zu ﬁnden?"

Natürlich hätte er einfach an der Informationsstelle nachfragen können. Eigentlich war es nicht Stefanies Aufgabe, Besucher durch die Gegend zu führen, oder sich in anderen Abteilungen herumzutreiben. Und streng genommen, durfte sie es auch nicht. Sie hätte ihn zu der Hexe am Informationsschalter verweisen sollen, aber stattdessen schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln und nickte.

„Abteilung für Magische Unfälle? Kommen Sie, wir sehen gleich nach, wo er liegt."

Nur gut, dass sie dort schon selbst gearbeitet hatte, und wusste, wo sich der Belegungsplan, der für die Mitarbeiter gedacht war, befand!

Sie führte den Mann hinauf in den vierten Stock, während er sich leicht mit ihr unterhielt.

„Arbeiten Sie schon lange hier?"

„Nicht einmal ein Jahr. Ich bin noch in Ausbildung", gab sie zur Antwort, während sie die erste Treppe in Angriﬀ nahmen. Sie begegneten Augustus Pye, der jedoch nur einen kurzes Nicken in Stefanies Richtung übrig hatte, und vermutlich davon ausging, dass sie sich auf dem Weg zum Kiosk im fünften Stock befand.

„Gefällt es Ihnen?"

„Oh ja, sehr gut. Ich bin gerade in der Apotheke und nachdem ich Zaubertränke sehr gerne habe..."

Sie verstummte und fragte sich, wie alt er wohl sein mochte. Ob er von Snape unterrichtet worden war? „Hatten Sie Snape in Hogwarts?", fragte sie probeweise und ein Seitenblick zeigte, dass er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich war nicht in Hogwarts. Aber ich habe von Snape gehört. Er ist wohl ein Meister seines Faches?"

„Und ein Meister der Antipathie", lachte sie und er schmunzelte.

„Zahlt das Hospital eigentlich gut?"

Sie wusste nicht, wie er auf diese seltsame Frage kam, sah aber keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu antworten. „Grottenschlecht, wenn man in Ausbildung ist. Gott sei Dank kann ich bei Freunden wohnen, sonst müsste ich eh in einem Karton unter einer Brücke hausen."

Ein leises Lachen entglitt ihm und als sie eine der Treppen umrundeten, streifte seine Hand versehentlich ihren Arm und ein angenehmer Schauer lief über ihre Haut. Es war eine ungewohnte Erfahrung, sich noch zu einem anderen Mann, als Fred hingezogen zu fühlen und schüttelte ihren Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Stefanie warf einen weiteren, beiläuﬁgen Blick zu ihm und stellte fest, dass er wirklich gut aussah. Er war die Art von Mann, die objektiv jeder Frau gefallen musste. Die dunklen Locken und Augen ließen ihn südländisch wirken und gleichzeitig hatte er dieses verwegene Funkeln in die Augen. Er wirkte wie jemand, der sehr genau wusste, was er wollte, und es üblicherweise auch bekam.

„Das ist tatsächlich ziemlich nett von Ihren Freunden", fuhr er das Gespräch inzwischen fort und Stefanie nickte, während sie sich fragte, warum sie die Gelegenheit, klarzustellen, dass sie bei ihrem Freund wohnte, verstreichen hatte lassen.

„Ja, aber dafür helfe ich ihnen in ihrem Laden."

„Welche Art von Laden ist es?"

Und so erzählte Stefanie ihm vom Laden der Zwillinge, von dem er tatsächlich schon einmal gehört hatte, ohne je dort gewesen zu sein.

Als sie den vierten Stock erreicht hatten, machte Stefanie einen kurzen Abstecher in den Aufenthaltsraum, der zu ihrem Glück leer war, und suchte auf der Liste nach dem Namen Gregor Heyes.

„Zimmer siebzehn. Das ist da vorne."

Sie deutete mit ihrem Kopf den Flur entlang und er schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Darf ich vielleicht Ihren Namen erfahren?"

Es war nicht die richtige Zeit, um ihren Namen an einen beliebigen Fremden weiterzugeben, aber Stefanie empfand ihn nicht beliebig. Irgendwann musste jede Bekanntschaft beginnen, egal, was aus ihr werden würde, und obwohl sie sicher war, dass die Zwillinge sie dafür getadelt hätten, sagte sie: „Stefanie Galen."

„Mario Negri."

Er drückte ihre Hand und erst jetzt, als er das R seines Namens typisch Italienisch rollte, ﬁel ihr auf, dass er mit leichtem Akzent gesprochen hatte.

„Sie sind Italiener, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn und er ließ ihre Hand lächelnd los.

„Ja, aber Sie sind auch nicht von hier, oder habe ich mich verhört?"

„Nein, ich bin aus Österreich. Wir sind sozusagen Nachbarn."

Als sie das sagte, trat erneut ein leichtes, zufriedenes Funkeln in seine Augen und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Dann werde ich wohl zusehen, dass wir unseren Pﬂichten als gute Nachbarn nachkommen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder."

Er schenkte ihr einen letzten, warmen Blick, bevor er sich umdrehte und auf die Suche nach Zimmer siebzehn machte. Stefanie blickte ihm kurz nach, dann ﬁel ihr ein, dass sie in ihrer Pause noch essen wollte und beeilte sich, zurück in die Apotheke zu kommen. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich ein wenig über sich selber ärgerte. Sich so von seinem Charme einhüllen zu lassen, obwohl sie mit jemandem zusammen war, den sie wirklich liebte und sicher nicht gegen den Italiener austauschen wollte… Aber es spielte eigentlich auch nicht wirklich eine Rolle, sie würde den Mann nie wieder sehen.

Als Stefanie zwei Tage später von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und den noch geöﬀneten Laden betrat, ﬁel ihr der etwas seltsame Blick, den Joan ihr zuwarf, zuerst gar nicht auf. Sie ging, wie gewohnt, durch die Regale und herum stöbernden Kunden hindurch in die Werkstatt, um die Zwillinge, Fred im Besonderen, zu begrüßen. Dass sie George nicht dort antraf, überraschte sie nur mäßig – vielleicht war er in die Bank gegangen, vielleicht hatte er seinen Feierabend etwas früher eingeläutet, um sich mit seiner isländischen Prinzessin zu treﬀen.

Fred blickte auf, als er die Türe hörte und schenkte ihr zur Begrüßung wie gewohnt ein Lächeln, bis sie ihn erreicht und geküsst hatte.

„Na, wie war dein Tag?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihre Hände um seinen Hals legte.

„Er war okay..." Fred räusperte sich und legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel. „Es war jemand für dich da."

Der Klang seine Stimme ließ Stefanie aufhorchen. Er erinnerte sie ein wenig daran, als vor einigen Monaten ein dankbarer Patient Blumen für sie abgegeben hatte. Fred hatte sich nicht mehr eifersüchtig gezeigt, seid sie zusammen waren, aber in seinem Tonfall meinte sie doch etwas in diese Richtung hören zu können.

„Wer?", fragte sie deshalb und beobachtete, wie Freds Augen eine Nuance dunkler zu werden schienen.

„Ich habe nicht mit ihm gesprochen, er hat mit Joan geredet. Er wollte dich sehen und etwas an seinem Aussehen und seiner Art hat sie wohl derart alarmiert, dass sie ihm mitgeteilt hat, dass du in festen Händen bist." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er seine Stirn runzelte und neutral hinzufügte: „Sie meinte, er hätte wirklich gut ausgesehen und um ihm seine Chancenlosigkeit klar zu machen, hat sie erwähnt, dass ich reich wäre."

Ein kurzer Stich fuhr durch Stefanies Herz, als sie das hörte, denn damit hatte sie wohl impliziert, dass der Fremde rein äußerlich in einer anderen Liga als Fred spielte. Obwohl nichts in Freds Stimme darauf hindeutete, dass ihn das verletzt hätte, verletzte es Stefanie selber und ohne einen Gedanken an den Fremden zu verschwenden, küsste sie Fred sanft.

„Das war dumm von Joan", sagte sie und küsste ihn noch einmal. „Sie hätte einfach sagen können, dass ich dich mehr liebe, als jeden anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt, einschließlich mir selber." Und weil sie die Stimmung ein wenig auﬂockern wollte, fügte sie hinzu: „Und dass ich von deinem Geld nichts habe, sollte sie anhand meiner alten Kleider eigentlich wissen."

„Oh, ich werde dir wohl ein Kleid für Bills Hochzeit kaufen müssen, sonst wird Mum mich fragen, warum ich dich in Fetzen herumlaufen lasse. Aber darum ging es ja gar nicht. Der Typ hat Joan seine Karte gegeben, ‚falls du es dir jemals anders überlegen solltest'." Er verdrehte seine Augen. „Hier, sie hat sie mir anvertraut."

Er löste seinen Griﬀ um Stefanies Körper und zog eine Visitenkarte aus seiner Westentasche. Stefanie nahm sie entgegen und musterte sie nur mit halbem Interesse. Sie hatte noch nie eine magische Visitenkarte gesehen und die zauberhafte Spielerei dahinter, erregte mehr ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als das, was darauf geschrieben stand. Das Papier der Karte erschien auf den ersten Blick in einem sanften Elfenbein zu sein, aber wenn man die Karte gegen das Licht hob, konnte man dahinter das Bild einer idyllischen Landschaft erkennen. Inmitten eines Feldes, an dessen Rändern einige Bäume, wie man sie im Norden nicht ﬁnden konnte (es mochten Akazien sein, aber Stefanie hätte nichts darauf gewettet), wuchsen, stand eine kleine Bauernkate, deren Steinfassade eine falsche Lieblichkeit über die ärmliche Bauweise legte.

 **Mario Negri** **Tutto quello che vuoi**

„Alles was du willst", übersetzte sie leise und eine tiefe Falte legte sich in ihre Stirn. „Ist das seine Firma oder ein mehrdeutiges Angebot?"

„Das muss eine tolle Firma sein", murmelte Fred und klang kein bisschen so, als wäre ihm nach einem Spaß zumute.

Stefanie steckte die Karte in ihren magischen Beutel und schüttelte ihren Mund. „Dann wohl ein eindeutiges Angebot, auf das ich nicht zurückkommen werde. Tut mir Leid… ich habe ihn im Hospital getroﬀen und den Weg zum Zimmer seines Onkels gezeigt. Ich hätte ihm vielleicht sagen sollen, dass ich einen Freund habe und meine Höﬂichkeit nicht misszuverstehen ist."

„Angesichts dessen, dass er herausgefunden hat, wo er dich ﬁnden kann, war ihm ein Wiedersehen vermutlich so wichtig, dass ihm das auch egal gewesen wäre." Freds Stimme klang immer noch düster und Stefanie konnte nur annehmen, dass er sich von Mario Negri, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, denen sie jemals aufgefallen war, seit sie zusammen waren, tatsächlich in irgendeiner Art bedroht fühlte.

Und nach einer kurzen Pause, sinnierte er weiter: „Aber er könnte ja auch gut ein Todesser sein, nicht wahr?"

„Ein italienischer Todesser?", spottete Stefanie und stand auf. „Liebster, ich verstehe, dass du keine Sympathien für ihn aufbringen kannst, aber übertreiben musst du auch nicht."

„Ich frage mich, wie Bill das macht… Fleur muss doch noch viel mehr Verehrer haben, als du… Aber auf ihrer Stirn ist auch kein Schild, das leuchtend verkündet, dass sie in festen Händen ist..."

„Er hat einen Ring an ihren Finger gesteckt", erinnerte Stefanie ihn mit Nachdruck und Fred gab ein Geräusch der Erleuchtung von sich.

„Richtig", sagte er dann und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Nacken, bevor er zu ihr hoch grinste. „Mum hat sich ja gefragt, wieso er so schnell zu diesem Schritt gekommen ist, aber die Antwort dürfte schlichtweg darin liegen, dass er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hat, dauernd Typen von ihr fernhalten zu müssen."

„Dann weißt du jetzt ja, was du tun musst." Sie schenkte ihm ein freches Lächeln, bevor sie sich noch einen Kuss stahl und die Werkstatt verließ, um ihn bei seiner Arbeit alleine zu lassen.

Weitere Ablenkung zu Georges Liebesleben bot das von Audrey – eine unerschöpﬂiche Quelle an neuen, teilweise recht absurden Geschichten. Im Prinzip begann es immer gleich – Audrey hatte sich nach ihrer Begegnung mit Penelope, Percys Exfreundin, in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie einen neuen Mann in ihrem Leben brauchte. Stefanie ging stark davon aus, dass sie Percy eifersüchtig machen wollte, auch, wenn sie sich das selbst vielleicht noch nicht eingestanden hatte. Auf jeden Fall war es wohl nie der richtige Ansatz, unbedingt einen Mann zu wollen, denn mit dieser Einstellung konnte man gar nicht an den Richtigen geraten.

„Ich war also in diesem Club, mit einer Freundin von der Arbeit", berichtete Audrey, die es sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte und kreiste mit ihrem Finger um den Rand ihres Weinglases. Es war nur wenige Tage nachdem Mario Negri seine Visitenkarte für Stefanie abgegeben hatten und da Fred und George kurz vor der Fertigstellung ihres neuen (hoﬀentlich, aber voraussichtlich) Bestseller-Produkts standen, schoben sie Überstunden in der Werkstatt.

„Mal wieder", platzte es aus Stefanie heraus, die es nicht lassen konnte, auf das wiederkehrende Muster hinzuweisen. Obwohl sich Audreys Geschichte erst am vergangenen Wochenende zugetragen hatte, war Stefanie sich sicher, bereits zu ahnen, wie es weitergehen würde. Sie verliefen eigentlich immer gleich.

„Ja, aber ich trinke eben gerne Alkohol und tanze dann zu lauter Musik." Audrey schüttelte ihren Kopf und stellte ihr Weinglas mit leichtem Zittern auf den Wohnzimmertisch, bevor sie sich daran machte, einen Fusel aus ihrer bunten Stricksocke zu zupfen. „Auf jeden Fall hat Wendy dann ein paar Freunde getroﬀen und sie hatte wohl schon ein paar Gläser intus – im Endeﬀekt ist sie mit denen gegangen und hat mich irgendwie vergessen."

„Und dann war da dieser Typ?", schlug Stefanie probeweise vor und Audreys Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Ja! Er hatte ganz schwarzes Haar und war ziemlich groß und eigentlich gar nicht mein Typ. Aber er war so süß und hat mir was zu trinken gebracht und wir haben uns ziemlich lange unterhalten und getanzt und..." Sie hielt in ihrer Erzählung inne und angelte nach ihrem Weinglas, um ihre Kehle zu befeuchten. „Na, und dann hat er mich geküsst und es war eigentlich ganz nett, aber wie alle Typen wollte er mal wieder gleich zur Sache gehen und dann hat es mir auch gereicht." Audrey gab ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich und Stefanie kam nicht umhin, sich über die Stimmungsschwankungen im Laufe der Erzählung zu amüsieren.

Audrey machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, bevor sie sich zurück ins Sofakissen lehnte. „Ja, es war also eigentlich wieder mal ätzend. Warum können Typen nicht einfach ein paar Mal mit mir Essen gehen, bevor sie sich körperlich an mich ranmachen wollen? Wie soll man denn da seinen Traummann ﬁnden?"

„Such nicht in Bars", schlug Stefanie vor und nippte an ihrem Elfenwein. Es waren Reste von ihrer Geburtstagsfeier, von denen sie wohl noch länger etwas haben würde, als vom Kuchen. Den hatte sie schon nicht mehr vorgefunden, als sie aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen war.

„Aber wo soll ich denn sonst jemanden kennenlernen?" Nun hatte Audreys Stimme ein leichtes Jammern erreicht. „Typen wie Fred wachsen halt nicht auf Bäumen. Nicht, dass ich Fred will", versicherte sie Stefanie hastig und verschüttete dabei ein wenig von ihrem Wein, „aber du weißt schon."

„Naja, er hat noch fünf Brüder… drei, wenn man Bill und George abzieht." Stefanie stellte ihr Glas sachte am Tisch ab und zog ihre Beine auf das Sofa, während sie Audrey spitzbübisch ansah.

„Da fällt mir ein… kannst du mir zufällig etwas vom Kontrazeptionstrank aus der Krankenhausapotheke besorgen? Meiner ist … leer. Und er ist ja nicht gerade günstig. Ich dachte, du bekommst vielleicht Ermäßigungen, weil du dort arbeitest?"

„Leer?", echote Stefanie und hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich dachte, du hättest den Typen abgewiesen?"

Mehr als nur zartes Rosa schoss in Audreys Wangen – sie nahmen ein tiefes Rot an und die junge Hexe starrte nun konzentrierte denn je auf ihre bunten Wollsocken.

„Ich war ein wenig frustriert, weil ich nur Idioten kennenlerne und als ich heim gekommen bin, ist Percy gerade von der Arbeit heimgekommen – er macht dauernd Überstunden in letzter Zeit."

Sie verstummte, aber Stefanie war nicht zartbesaitet genug, um nicht mit einem Hauch von Ungläubigkeit zu sagen: „Und dann hattest du Hasssex mit ihm, weil er ein Idiot ist und alle anderen Männer, die du wegen ihm kennenlernen willst, auch?"

„So in etwa? Sieh mich nicht so an – als hättest du sowas nicht auch schon gemacht."

Stefanie wollte schon mit etwas wie: „Seh ich für dich aus, wie ein leichtes Tuch?", herausplatzen, hielt sich aber gerade noch zurück. Stattdessen schluckte sie ihre Meinung zu diesem Umstand herunter und antwortete neutral: „Nein, sowas habe ich noch nie gemacht und ich habe es auch nicht vor. Aber den Trank bekomme ich tatsächlich billiger – sonst wäre ich schon lange pleite. Ich kann dir eine Flasche besorgen."

„Danke." In Audreys Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Schuldbewusstsein mit und sie musste sich räuspern, bevor sie wieder in normaler Lautstärke und im Plauderton das Thema wechselte: „Wie stehts mit deinen Nebenwirkungen? Hast du deine Tage wieder bekommen?"

Nicht unbedingt abgeneigt ging Stefanie auf den Wechsel des brisanten Gesprächsthemas ein. „Seit November letzten Jahres? Ja, alles andere hätte ich als ungesund empfunden. Dann ging es zwei oder drei Zyklen normal und jetzt hatte ich sie schon wieder ein paar Wochen nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hasse den Trank."

„Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass das ne häuﬁge Nebenwirkung bei regelmäßiger – in deinem Fall wohl täglicher Einnahme – ist", sagte Audrey und trank den restlichen Wein in einem Schluck. „Ich schätze, viele Hexen wären dir sehr dankbar, würdest du einen Verhütungstrank erﬁnden, der praktischer ist – keine Nebenwirkungen und regelmäßige Einnahme, damit man nicht mit einmal Vergessen schon Schweißausbrüche bekommen muss."

„Ich bin sicher, ich würde ewige Berühmtheit erlangen", spottete Stefanie und weil Fred und George nach oben kamen, verabschiedete Audrey sich und machte sich, kaum schwankend, auf den Heimweg.


	135. Mae

**134\. Mae**

Es kam der Punkt, vollkommen gelöst von all den Dingen, die um Stefanie herum passierten, an dem sie begann, Laugengebäck zu vermissen. Sie versuchte, eine Brezel zu kaufen, aber konnte keine ﬁnden.

„Warum habt ihr kein Laugengebäck?", fragte sie Fred, als sie ein paar Tage lang vergeblich verschiedene Läden durchkämmt hatte und die Art, wie sie sich in diese Sache hineinsteigern konnte, schien ihn nur um einen Hauch mehr zu amüsieren, als zu irritieren.

Also entschied sie, dass sie selber Brezel machen musste und sie erinnerte sich sehr düster an das Rezept ihrer Mutter, der sie oft dabei zugesehen hatte. Sie gelangen ihr bei ihrem zweiten Versuch und stolz präsentierte sie ihr Werk den Zwillingen.

„Lecker", stellte George fest und nickte anerkennend. „Die solltest du machen, wenn Mae Samstags zum Essen kommt."

Stefanie blinzelte ihn einige Sekunden lang verwirrt an, bevor sie nachhakte: „Du hast sie zum Essen eingeladen?"

Auf der einen Seite freute sie sich darauf, das Mädchen kennenzulernen, aber auf der anderen Seite hätte sie ihn gerne gefragt, wer in seiner Vorstellung das Essen dafür kochen sollte. Natürlich sie – immerhin qualiﬁzierten sie ihre Kochkünste, die marginal besser waren, als die der Zwillinge, dafür.

Hin und hergerissen dazwischen, ihm zu sagen, er solle gefälligst selber kochen, oder ihr früher Bescheid geben, als zwei Tage zuvor, und der Vorstellung davon, der isländischen Prinzessin zu begegnen, strafte sie ihn eine Stunde lang mit bösen Blicken, bevor sie einwilligte, sie zu bekochen.

Der Samstag kam und Stefanie hatte entschieden, dass sie wohl am Besten etwas Italienisches kochen würde. Sie wollte sich nicht mit ihren lausigen Kochkünsten vor Georges neuer Freundin blamieren, also wählte sie ein Rezept, das sie zumindest ansatzweise beherrschte und entschied, auch einen Nachtisch zuzubereiten, um notfalls einen schlechten Hauptgang auszugleichen.

Normalerweise arbeitete sie Samstags im Laden, aber dieses Mal tauchte sie dort nur sporadisch auf, wenn sie nicht gerade mit Einkaufen, Vorbereiten oder Kochen beschäftigt war.

Das Essen war gegen 19 Uhr angesetzt, und als George sich aufmachte, um seine Freundin abzuholen, war Stefanie gerade mit dem Kochen fertig geworden und ziemlich stolz auf ihr Timing. Fred hatte Elfenwein geholt, was sie einigermaßen beeindruckte, denn sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er dermaßen mitdachte, was diesen Abend anbelangte.

„Denk nicht, dass du das alles alleine trinken wirst", wies er sie auf ihren erfreuten Blick hin scherzhaft in ihre Schranken und sie zog einen Schmollmund.

„Bin ich denn sehr anstrengend, wenn ich betrunken bin?"

Es war Freds Glück, dass gerade in diesem Moment ein „Da sind wir", in Georges Stimme von der Treppe aus erklang, und er im Wohnzimmer auftauchte. Hinter ihm ging eine Brünette mit beneidenswert üppigen Locken und schüchternen, aber funkelnden grünen Augen. Stefanie, die gewillt war, Maèlle zu mögen, fand sie schon hübsch, obwohl sie grundsätzlich nichts dagegen hatte, wenn Fred das anders sah.

Lächelnd ging sie auf sie zu und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Hallo, ich bin Stefanie. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Mae. Und ganz meinerseits."

Fred war inzwischen zu ihnen gekommen und schenkte Mae ebenfalls ein Lächeln.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich positiv überrascht bin, dich in dieser Position hier zu haben. Dann hat sich mein Opfer, dieser Frau aus dem Haufen Zaubertränke zu helfen, ja gelohnt."

Stefanie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach, aber es musste irgendeine Begebenheit gewesen sein, die sich mal wieder während ihrer Arbeitszeit ereignet hatte. Irgendwie passierten fast alle spannenden Dinge, während sie arbeitete. Mae schien auf jeden Fall zu wissen, wovon er sprach, denn sie grinste.

„Ich bin sicher, dass George das selbe für dich tun würde."

„Und schon hunderte Male getan hat", bestätigte Fred und machten sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Während die drei sich setzten – George natürlich neben Mae – machte sie sich daran, den Tisch zu decken. Es war einer jener Momente, in denen ihr der Zauberstab praktisch zu Hilfe kam und so konnte sie Mae schon einmal mit ein wenig Magie beeindrucken.

Sobald sie alle saßen und einen Teller voller Essen vor sich hatten, begann Stefanie damit, Mae interessiert auszufragen.

„Also, George hat mir bisher nur erzählt, dass du nicht wusstest, dass du eine Hexe bist. Was machst du so?"

Mae, die gerade den Elfenwein kosten hatte wollen, hielt in der Bewegung inne und antwortete: „Ich studiere an der Oxford University. Mathematik."

Fred verschluckte sich, als er das hörte und konnte nur durch Stefanies schlagkräftige Hilfe vor dem Erstickungstod bewahrt werden. Sobald er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, räusperte er sich und sah Mae ein wenig entsetzt an.

„Aber Mathematik ist doch das Fach, das erfunden wurde, um Generationen von Menschen zu quälen, oder irre ich mich da?"

Stefanie konnte sehen, dass Mae sich ein Grinsen verkniﬀ, und stattdessen mit vollem Ernst antwortete: „Ja, das ist fantastisch, oder?"

Fred überlegte kurz, dann fragte er: „Wenn du etwas studierst, vor dem sich alle fürchten, was sagt das über dich aus?",

Obwohl Stefanie wusste, dass Mae es mit Humor nahm, stieß sie ihn in die Seite und zischte warnend seinen Namen. Er wandte sich ihr zu und grinste zufrieden.

„Du musst zugeben, dass das ein guter Punkt ist. Vielleicht ist sie Psychopathin." Und an Mae gewandt: „Bist du eine Psychopathin?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mit überlegt, ob ich Physik studieren möchte", erklärte Mae und ließ zu, dass George ihr Glas, dessen Inhalt sie inzwischen reduziert hatte, wieder auﬀüllte. „Aber dann bin ich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass die Physik sehr wahrscheinlich ein totes Ende ist und mich im Arbeitsleben nur frustrieren würde."

Stefanie blickte sie fasziniert an, während Fred die Stirn runzelte. „Physik ist ein Begriﬀ, der mir tatsächlich etwas sagt. Stefanie benutzt ihn manchmal, wenn sie etwas erklären will und wenn sie 'das ist Chemie' schon zu oft gesagt hat. Dann kommt 'das ist Physik'."

Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu und fragte mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen: „Warum hast du noch nie einen Umstand auf die Mathematik geschoben?"

„Dafür ist jetzt Mae zuständig", konterte Stefanie und spielte mit ihrem Weinglas herum. Über den Tisch hin zwinkerte sie ihr zu und Mae grinste.

„Ich kann dich gerne damit zu Tode quälen, wenn du es so gerne willst."

„Danke, ich glaube, ich komme darauf zurück, wenn ich möchte, dass George auf meinen Grabstein etwas wie _Tod durch Bildung_ schreibt."

Das brachte Stefanie zum Lachen und Fred kniﬀ ihr liebevoll in die Seite, als sie aufstand, um das Dessert zu holen.

„Extra viel für mich!", ließ er sie wissen und nachdem er keine Angst vor Kalorien haben musste, kam sie dem auch nach.

Sie verbrachten noch einen angenehmen Abend, in dem Stefanie aus ihrem Mund erfuhr, dass Mae aus Island stammte, ihre Eltern tot waren, ihr Onkel, bei dem sie lebte und den sie sehr liebte, Islandponys züchtete und dass ihr der neu oﬀenbarte Zugang zur Magie zwar sehr viel Spaß machte, sie sich aber selbst für wenig talentiert hielt.

Gegen 22 Uhr verschwanden Mae und George in seinem Zimmer, das er vermutlich imperturbiert hatte. Es war eigentlich noch nicht sehr spät, aber Stefanie fühlte sich trotzdem schon schrecklich müde.

„Schon müde?", fragte Fred mitfühlend, nachdem er scheinbar gerade überlegt hatte, ob er sich noch ein Glas Elfenwein einschenken sollte. „Dann lass ich das mit dem Wein lieber. Ich wollte noch ein Glas mit dir trinken, aber dann schläfst du wahrscheinlich am Fleck ein."

Stefanie schob das Weinglas weiter in die Tischmitte, damit es außerhalb der Gefahrenzone war und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Kochen ist anstrengend", informierte sie ihn und er strich ihr einige Haare hinter ihr Ohr, während er sie nachdenklich musterte.

„Du wirkst blass – besser, du gehst wirklich ins Bett."

„Und was machst du? Doch nicht in die Werkstatt gehen, oder?", erkundigte sie sich und zog einen leichten Schmollmund.

„Ich muss für George mitarbeiten – er ist nicht gerade sehr produktiv in letzter Zeit und morgen kannst du vergessen. Da wird er nicht arbeiten, wenn Mae hier ist", verteidigte Fred sich und küsste sie sanft. „Aber nicht mehr heute. Gehen wir ins Bett."

Am nächsten Morgen war sie die Erste, die aufwachte und sie nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um auch als Erste ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Während sie duschte, summte sie leise vor sich hin und dachte mit einem Stirnrunzeln an den Traum zurück, den sie in der vergangenen Nacht geträumt hatte. Sie war um einen See gelaufen, wie sie jeden Tag Joggen ging. Es war nicht der See vor Hogwarts gewesen sondern ein unbekannter See. Der Weg, der um ihn herumgeführt hatte, war mit Fischschuppen bedeckt gewesen, so dicht, dass man die Erde darunter nicht sehen konnte. Es musste wohl erst vor kurzem einen Sturm gegeben haben, der Fische an Land getragen hatte, denn immer wieder war sie an toten, auf dem Weg liegenden Seekreaturen vorbeigekommen. Sie hatten ausgesehen wie Tiefseeungeheuer, teilweise einen Meter groß und schrecklich anzusehen. Die Böschung des Weges war extrem steil abfallend gewesen und gerade, als sie sich gedacht hatte, wie ungern sie in diesen See fallen wollte, dessen Wasser trüb und schmutzig aussah und in dem solche Kreaturen hausten, da war sie ausgerutscht und eben diese steile Böschung hinunter geschlittert. Sie hatte versucht, sich mit ihren Fingern in den Boden zu krallen, obwohl sie ihre Nägel dafür in die Fischschuppen graben musste. Es war ein ekeliges Gefühl gewesen, aber die Furcht, in den See zu fallen, hatte überwogen. Dann war sie tatsächlich zum Stehen gekommen und hatte den Kopf gehoben, um festzustellen, ob sie wieder hinauf zum Weg gelangen konnte. Es war viel zu steil gewesen. Ein Blick zu ihrer Seite hatte gezeigt, dass es einige Meter weiter rechts von ihr ein bisschen ﬂacher war, aber kaum hatte sie versucht, sich in diese Seite zu schieben, war sie wieder ins Rutschen geraten und rasend schnell nach unten geschlittert. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie dieses Mal nicht anhalten würde können. Sie würde geradewegs in diesen ekeligen See fallen. Und ihr war nur durch den Kopf geschossen, dass sie aufwachen musste. Dass es die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, um dem See zu entkommen. Als sie Momente später mit klopfendem Herzen aus dem Traum hochgeschreckt war, hatte sie sich gefragt, warum sie nicht einfach disappariert war.

Als sie das Bad verließ, konnte sie Maes und vermutlich Georges Stimme aus der Küche hören, und ihre Laune verschlechterte sich, als sie George etwas wie: „Was ist das? Seit wann haben wir das? Wieso habe ich davon nichts gewusst?", sagen hörte. Es konnte sich dabei eigentlich nur um eine Sache handeln: Er hatte ihr geheimes Müsli gefunden. Schon seit einiger Zeit kaufte sie Müsli für sich selber, von dem sie den beiden nichts erzählte. Würden die beiden mitessen, wäre es viel schneller aufgegessen und außerdem hatten die zwei nie verlauten lassen, dass sie Müsli wollten.

Sie sprintete die letzten Meter zur Küchentüre und blieb schlitternd darin stehen. Mit einem Blick hatte sie die Situation erfasst, die etwa so schlimm war, wie erwartet. Mae hatte ihr Müsli in der Hand, das sie vermutlich gefunden hatte, als sie die Küche manuell durchsucht hatte. Stefanie hatte beim Verstecken darauf gebaut, dass die Zwillinge ihr Essen mittels Aufrufezauber zu sich holen würden und also nie einen Blick in den Vorratsschrank werden würden. Mae hatte es natürlich, mangels Zauberstab, getan und ihr Müsli gefunden.

Stefanie versuchte, ihr mittels Gestik zu bedeuten, dass sie es von George fernhalten sollte, aber natürlich verstand diese nicht, was sie meinte. Es blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig, als zu seufzen: „George, es ist mein Müsli. Und du wusstest nichts davon, weil ich es vor euch versteckt habe."

George drehte sich überrascht um und warf ihr dann einen gekränkten Blick zu. „Es war einfach in diesem Regal, das nennst du versteckt?"

„Ihr schaut da nie rein, weil ihr immer nur eure Zauberstäbe benutzt", erklärte Stefanie mit hinterlistigem Lächeln und nickte Mae dann zu. „Bedien dich. Jetzt wird es sowieso im Handumdrehen leer sein."

„Danke. Und tut mir Leid, ich wusste ja nicht..." Mae schien wirklich peinlich berührt zu sein und tappte fast nervös von einem Fuß zum anderen.

„Kein Problem", beeilte Stefanie sich deshalb, ihr zu versichern. „Das nächste Mal verstecke ich es besser."

„Was versteckst du?"

Fred kam herein und sah noch recht verschlafen aus. Er trug seinen Pyjama und seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und während er laut gähnte und sich dabei die eine Faust vor den Mund, die andere von sich hielt, weil er sich streckte, blinzelte er müde durch den Raum, ehe seine Augen sich auf das Müsli hefteten.

„Seit wann haben wir Müsli?"

„Wie es aussieht, schon eine geraume Weile", antwortete seine Bruder und warf Stefanie einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Deine geliebte Freundin hat es vor uns versteckt."

Fred hörte zu gähnen auf und es brauchte einige Momente, bis er die Bedeutung dieser Worte erkannt hatte. Dann warf er Stefanie einen Blick voller tödlich verletzter Gefühle zu. „Wie konntest du uns das nur antun?"

„Ihr seid nie auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass ihr Müsli wollt, bis ihr es jetzt gesehen habt", brachte Stefanie zu ihrer Verteidigung hervor und beeilte sich, Mae das Müsli abzunehmen, und sich selbst ebenfalls eine Schüssel einzufüllen, ehe es aufgebraucht wäre.

„Und jetzt nimmt sie auch noch vor uns, damit wir nicht mehr genug bekommen", fuhr George mit der dramatischen, brüderlichen Tirade fort und Stefanie verdrehte ihre Augen in Maes Richtung. Diese grinste, während sie Milch in ihr Müsli kippte.

Dann aber ﬁel Stefanie eine Taktik ein, mit der sie die Zwillinge wieder versöhnlich stimmen könnte. „Ihr wisst, dass noch Tiramisu im Kühlschrank ist..."

Ganz wie erwartet, horchten die beiden auf und ihre Gesichter wurden von neuem Glanz erfüllt. Sie schienen vollkommen auf ihre Zauberstäbe zu vergessen, sondern sprinteten zum Kühlschrank und kämpften dort, Schulter an Schulter, um die Vorherrschaft.

„Nimm doch noch Müsli", murmelte Stefanie Mae zu, die daraufhin den letzten Rest der Packung in ihre Schüssel leerte. „Und keine Angst, ich hab noch einen Vorrat an einem besseren Versteck", ﬂüsterte Stefanie weiter, so leise, dass die Zwillinge es nicht hören konnten.

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt", lachte Mae und sah dann auf, als Fred und George mit ihrer Beute zurück zum Tisch kamen. Beide hielten die Glasschüssel mit dem Dessert fest in ihren Händen und trauten dem jeweils anderen scheinbar nicht weit genug, um sie auch nur kurz loszulassen.

Stefanie blickte von ihrem Müsli auf und warf einen raschen Blick auf den Inhalt der Glasschüssel, bevor sie sagte: „Macht einfach einen Strich in der Mitte, damit jeder weiß, welches seine Hälfte ist?"

„Aber der, der den Strich gemacht hat, darf sich seine Hälfte nicht aussuchen", erinnerte Mae sie und beobachtete dann, wie George mit akribischer Genauigkeit eine Trennlinie durch das Triamisu zog.

„Willst du vielleicht auch noch etwas?", erkundigte George sich dann bei ihr und Stefanie war beeindruckt von seiner Aufopferung.

„Das muss ja wahre Liebe sein", spottete Fred und begann, seine Hälfte zu essen. „Und müsliversteckende Menschen bekommen übrigens nicht", fügte er dann in Stefanies Richtung hinzu, als wäre ihm gerade eingefallen, dass es seine Pﬂicht als Gentlemen und ihr Freund war, ihr auch etwas von seiner Hälfte anzubieten.

„Ich hab noch eine kleine, zweite Portion für mich versteckt, also mach dir keinen Stress", gab Stefanie honigsüß zurück und sah kurz auf, um ihren Sieg zu genießen, der sich auch deutlich auf Freds Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Hast du nicht", sagte er entgeistert, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln und wandte sich wieder ihrem Müsli zu.

„Danke, ich hatte gestern genug", lehnte Mae inzwischen Georges Angebot ab, der überaus dankbar für diese Tatsache war, und begann, seine Hälfte zu essen, bevor Fred anfangen konnte, Raubüberfälle zu starten.

„Bleibst du zum Mittagessen?", fragte Fred, nachdem George ihn von seiner Seite vertrieben hatte, und er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen musterte er sie und Mae, die gerade ihr Müsli aufgegessen hatte, schob die leere Schüssel von sich.

„Nein. Ich habe länger geschlafen, als geplant, ich muss in einer Stunde weg." Sie seufzte und erklärte: „Die Prüfungen stehen vor der Türe."

„Und, was habt ihr heute so vor?", fragte sie dann freundlich und Stefanie dachte mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln an den Lernstoﬀ, den sie sich für heute vorgenommen hatte. Sonntage waren nicht unbedingt ihre Lieblingstage, weil sie an ihnen nie vor die Türe kam. Eigentlich könnte sie sich durchaus irgendwo in die Natur verziehen, nur, dass sie sich dafür bewegen müsste.

„Ich werde jetzt gleich in die Werkstatt gehen", antwortete Fred inzwischen und trank den Rest seines Wassers aus. „Nachdem George sich heute einen halben Tag frei nimmt, muss ich für zwei arbeiten."

Er zwinkerte seinem Bruder zu, der leicht grinste. „Danke."

„Aber das passt eh gut", fuhr er fort und wandte sich auﬀordernd Stefanie zu: „Kommst du?"

„Ich?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, aber ihr entging der eindringliche Blick nicht, den er ihr zuwarf.

„Ja, du musst dich noch für das Müsli rechtfertigen."

Sie zögerte, konnte sich aber vorstellen, dass es nicht allzu schlimm werden würde. „Gut. Jetzt gleich?"

„Wann sonst?"

Er stand auf und nach einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf den Obstkorb nahm sie sich einen Apfel und folgte ihm.

Sobald sie im Treppenhaus waren, fragte sie leise: „Du willst, dass die beiden allein sein können? Das hättest du auch so geschaﬀt. Sie müssen nur in sein Zimmer gehen."

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu und sagte mit schelmischem Unterton: „Vielleicht bin ich wirklich nachtragend, wenn es um Müsli geht."

Sie erreichten das untere Ende der Treppe und er öﬀnete die Türe und ließ sie vor sich hindurch treten. Sie steuerte auf die Werkstatt zu und zog die Klinke herunter.

„Ich helfe euch immer gerne, das weißt du. Ich kann auch einen halben Tag für George einspringen, wenn es sonst mit dem Nachschub eng wird."

Der typische Geruch der Werkstätte schlug ihr entgegen. Eine Mischung aus Schwarzpulver, Explosionsrückständen und ein Hauch von Lavendel, der ihr zu verdanken war, weil sie die Frechheit besessen hatte, ein Shampoo zu kaufen, das stark danach roch.

Fred ging an ihr vorbei und ließ sich auf einem der beiden Stühle nieder, die vor der Werkbank standen. Er lehnte sich zurück, etwas, das in der Grundschule als „Sesselreiten" bezeichnet und mit Schelten bestraft worden war, sodass der Stuhl nur noch auf zwei Füßen stand und von der Wand gestützt wurde, während er seine Beine auf den Tisch legte und die Knöchel überkreuzte. Er besaß auch noch die Frechheit, seine Arme hinter dem Kopf zu verschränken, und so das Bild des vollendeten Herumlümmelns zu präsentieren. Stefanie setzte sich auf die Tischkante der Werkbank und musterte ihn.

„Du siehst so aus, als würdest du hart arbeiten", stellte sie fest und er schnaubte.

„Ich denke gerade nach."

Stefanie gab ein Geräusch der Überraschung von sich und ﬁng sich dafür einen strafenden Blick ein, bevor sie von ihrem Apfel abbiss und begann, zu kauen.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass Essen hier in der Werkstatt verboten ist, oder?", fragte er sie mit strenger Miene und sie grinste mit vollem Mund.

„Ich dachte, dass Regeln dazu da sind, um gebrochen zu werden", erwiderte sie in neckender Tonlage, sobald sie heruntergeschluckt hatte.

Er gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich, sagte aber nichts mehr, während sie weiter an dem Apfel herumknabberte.

„Ich mag Mae", stellte sie dann fest und er schloss seine Augen, ohne etwas zu sagen. „Und ich glaube, dass George wirklich Gefühle für sie hat."

Als er immer noch nichts erwiderte, fuhr sie fort: „Immerhin hat er noch nie ein Mädchen zum Essen eingeladen. Und er hat auch noch nie eines hier übernachten lassen. Und eigentlich hat er bisher nur mit Verity mehr als ein Date gehabt, aber sie hat er auch nie nach oben genommen, obwohl sie hier arbeitet."

„Ich bin in der komfortablen Situation, zu wissen, worüber du nur spekulieren kannst", ließ Fred sie selbstgefällig wissen und öﬀnete seine Augen wieder. „Weil er es mir gesagt hat."

„Das dürfte einer der Vorteile sein, wenn man sein Zwilling ist", merkte Stefanie an, schluckte den restlichen Apfel herunter und nahm einen seltsamen Gegenstand, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Er erinnerte sie ein wenig an diese ekelige Glibbermasse, mit der in der Grundschule auf dem Schulhof gedealt worden war, nur, dass sie weniger stank. Sie versenkte ihre Finger darin und versuchte, sie auseinander zu ziehen, musste aber feststellen, dass sie ihr mehr Widerstand entgegen setzte, als sie erwartet hätte.

„Einer von vielen."

Sie blickte kurz zu ihm und bemerkte, dass er grinste.

„Was?"

„Du solltest nicht mit allem herumspielen, was du ﬁndest. Vielleicht frisst es deine Finger", neckte er sie und mit zusammengekniﬀenem Mund gelang es ihr, ihre Finger wieder hinauszuziehen. „Komisches Teil", murmelte sie und rollte es zwischen ihren Handﬂächen hin und her.

„Würdest du mit George ausgehen?", fragte Fred wie aus dem Nichts und Stefanie hielt in der Bewegung inne.

„Äh", machte sie und sah ihn irritiert an, bevor sie feststellte: „Sicher nicht. Ich bin mit dir zusammen. Davon abgesehen glaube nicht, dass George je gemerkt hat, dass ich ein Mädchen bin."

Das entlockte Fred ein Lachen und sobald er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, räusperte er sich und sagte: „Doch, ich weiß zufälligerweise noch, wie das war. Ich war gerade mit Hausaufgaben, wahrscheinlich Zaubertränke oder etwas ähnlich ätzendem, beschäftigt, als er sich mit besorgter Miene zu mir gesetzt hat, und etwas wie ‚Ich glaube, Steph ist ein Mädchen' gesagt hat. Woraufhin ich ihn entsetzt gefragt habe, wie er darauf kommt und er meinte, er glaubt, dass dir Brüste wachsen. Ich habe circa eine Woche gebraucht, um mich von diesem Schock zu erholen, aber irgendwann mussten wir es akzeptieren." Und mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn, fügte er hinzu: „Spätestens als du mit Davies ausgegangen bist."

Stefanie warf das komische Glibberteil nach ihm, aber er ﬁng es geschickt auf und grinste sie an. „Kein Grund erbost zu sein. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass er es gemerkt hat. Übrigens hat er dich sogar einmal geküsst, weißt du noch?"

„Achja, das hatte ich ganz vergessen", kicherte sie und versank für einen Moment in der Erinnerung. „Aber das war doch nur ein Spiel. Damals, mit Miles als letzte Referenz, war ich ein wenig enttäuscht von seinen Qualitäten, aber im Nachhinein betrachtet war es gar nicht soo schlecht."

„Hey!", entfuhr es Fred erbost. Natürlich konnte Fred gar nicht erbost sein, er konnte nichts im Leben vollkommen ernst machen. Stefanie hätte es nie gewagt, ihn auf diese Weise aufzuziehen, hätte sie befürchten müssen, er könnte sich ernsthaft verletzt fühlen.

Er bewarf sie mit dem Glibberteil, aber sie duckte sich und lachte. „Was? Ich habe nichts gesagt, du hast den Schluss gerade von ganz alleine gezogen!"

Und weil er Ansätze machte, aufzustehen, erhob sie sich ebenfalls hastig, um die Flucht anzutreten.

„Ich werde es mir nicht gefallen lassen, hinter Bletchley und George gereiht zu werden!", verkündete er und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Du hast Roger Davies vergessen", erinnerte sie ihn und wich lachend zurück, als er nach ihr greifen wollte. Natürlich war er ihr körperlich überlegen und die Werkstatt war nicht sehr groß. Ihre halbherzigen Fluchtversuche waren von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, aber worin lag schon der Spaß, wenn das anders wäre?

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sie eingefangen hatte, und das einzige tat, dass ein Mann, dessen Opfer eine unterlegene Frau war, tun konnte, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren: Er kitzelte sie. Streng genommen ließ er dabei sogar noch Milde walten, denn mit einem Kitzelﬂuch hätte er das Ganze wesentlich schlimmer gestalten können, als mit seinen Händen.

Unter Lachen und Tränen blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihre verbliebene Luft zu nutzen, um zu kapitulieren und zu ﬂehen: „Oh bitte, Fred! Es war ein Witz, es war ein Witz, es war ein Witz! Du warst der Beste von allen, ist es das, was du hören willst? Hör bitte auf!"

Er sah sie streng an, erhörte ihr Gesuch aber und ließ von ihr ab, jedoch ohne zurückzutreten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das noch einmal testen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und Stefanie fand nicht rechtzeitig wieder genug Atem, um ihm zuzustimmen, bevor er die Sache schon ohne ihre Zustimmung in die Hand nahm.


	136. Eine Reihe betrüblicher Ereignisse

**135\. Eine Reihe betrüblicher Ereignisse**

Bis zum Juni geschah nichts Außergewöhnliches mehr, außer, dass Stefanie öfter als früher gebeten wurde, Abends in Hogwarts zu sein.

Was die Ordensangelegenheiten anbelangte, hielt Stefanie sich an Freds Rat und meldete sich einfach für keine Missionen mehr. Es ﬁel ihr viel leichter, als ursprünglich angenommen und angesichts dessen, dass sie der Meinung war, dass sie sowieso nur versagen würde, hatte sie auch kein schlechtes Gewissen.

Stefanie hatte gerade ihre Mittagspause beendet und kam durch den Haupteingang zurück in das Hospital, als sie Miles Bletchley erblickte, der in der Eingangshalle herumstand. Er lächelte, als er sie sah und durchkämmte den Raum mit großen Schritten.

„Hallo Steph", begrüßte er sie und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln erfreut.

„Miles, schön dich zu sehen! Bist du beruﬂich hier? Musst du jemanden bewachen?"

Doch Miles schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte zu dir und dachte, ich erspare mir Weasleys verärgerten Blick, wenn ich im Laden auftauche. Ich habe gehört, dass du Pause hast und wurde angewiesen, einfach hier zu warten, bis du kommst."

„Was kann ich denn für dich tun?"

Sie führte ihn zu einer der Sitzecken, die sich in der Halle befanden, und bedeutete ihm, sich neben sie zu setzen. Er warf einen Blick durch den Raum, als würde er sicherstellen wollen, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte, dann holte er Luft.

„Es ist eigentlich nicht… ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich habe es niemandem erzählt und du solltest es auch nicht tun. Wahrscheinlich ist es ein Fehler, aber..." Er zögerte kurz, während seine wachsamen Augen ihrem neugierigen Ausdruck begegneten, dann fuhr er fort: „Gestern haben ein paar von unsren Leuten ein Lager hochgenommen, es… eigentlich egal, auf jeden Fall haben sie da etwas gefunden, das ich dir zeigen will."

Er griﬀ in seinen Umhang und zog einen kleinen Gegenstand hervor, vielleicht zehn Zentimeter lang. Es war eine Kanüle, an deren einem Ende sich ein kleiner Knopf befand. Stefanie kannte diese Art von Gegenständen, es handelte sich um magische Spritzen. Anders als jene, die Muggel benutzten, hatten sie keine Nadeln. Man musste das eine Ende einfach an die Haut halten und den Knopf drücken, um die Flüssigkeit in den Körper zu bekommen. Allerdings war das Modell überaltert und wurde schon lange nicht mehr in magischen Krankenhäusern benutzt, sofern es sich vermeiden ließ.

Miles Modell schien aus Eisen und Glas zu bestehen und sie konnte eine grünlich schimmernde Flüssigkeit im Inneren sehen. Sie war klar, was für Zaubertränke sehr ungewöhnlich war und Stefanie irritierte.

„Was ist das für ein Gemisch da drinnen?", fragte sie ihn, wagte es aber nicht, ihm die Spritze unaufgefordert abzunehmen.

Miles verzog seinen Mund zu einer Grimasse. „Das will ich ja herausﬁnden. Ich vermute, es ist eine Art Gift. Meinst du, du könntest das analysieren? Ich kenne mich da nicht aus, aber ich dachte, wenn es eine Methode gibt, dann kennst du sie..."

Es gab tatsächlich einen Zaubertrank, mit dessen Hilfe man die ursprünglichen Zutaten eines anderen Gemisches wieder ausfällen konnte, aber Stefanie war sich nicht sicher, wie gut das funktionieren würde. „Ich kann es ja versuchen", sagte sie trotzdem und nahm die Spritze entgegen, um sie dann in ihren Beutel zu stecken. Beiläuﬁg ﬁel ihr Blick auf eine kleine Gravur am Metallteil.

TQCV

„Aber ich darf es niemandem sagen?"

„Nein, die wissen nicht, dass ich eine mitgenommen habe. Keine Angst, die werden es auch nicht bemerken. Es waren ganze Kisten voll mit denen."

Es klang nach einer Aurorenangelegenheit, in die sie sich besser nicht einmischen wollte. Also beschränkte Stefanie sich auf ein Nicken und stand auf. „Dann gebe ich dir Bescheid, sobald ich mehr weiß."

„Ja, aber nicht bei der Arbeit. Hier." Er steckte ihr einen Zettel zu, auf dem er seine Adresse gekritzelt hatte. Stefanie nahm ihn an sich und betrachtete ihn kurz.

„Gut, ich werde mir Mühe geben."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Stefanie machte sich zurück an die Arbeit.

Am Abend, Stefanie hatte es sich eigentlich gerade gemütlich gemacht, erschien McGonagalls Patronus und bat sie, ins Schloss zu kommen, um zu patrouillieren.

„Schon wieder?", fragte Fred, der eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, den Abend mit ihr zu verbringen und oﬀensichtlich nicht begeistert über diese Störung war.

„Scheinbar..." Stefanie war selber wenig begeistert, denn sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, einfach Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Andererseits waren die Patrouillen das Einzige, das sie noch für den Orden tat und wenn sie jetzt auch noch damit aufgehört hätte, dann hätte sie sich gleich heimwärts schiﬀen können, um ihr Leben außerhalb eines Kriegsgebietes zu genießen.

„Na das nenne ich mal eine nette Abendbeschäftigung." Er streckte sich gähnend und präsentierte ihr dabei ein faszinierendes Muskelspiel, das es sie noch mehr bereuen ließ, jetzt gehen zu müssen.

„Ich kann nicht absagen, sonst haben sie einen zu wenig. Natürlich passiert nie etwas, aber wenn einmal was passiert, dann fühle ich mich schuldig, wenn ich gekniﬀen habe", erklärte sie und seufzte tief, bevor sie sich aufmachte, um sich ausgehfertig anzuziehen. Wahrscheinlich würde es wieder ein langweiliger Abend werden.

Aber es wurde nicht langweilig. Als Stefanie im Schloss ankam, wurde sie von McGonagall in Empfang genommen.

„Ach, Stefanie, schön, dass Sie Zeit gefunden haben."

„Ich wäre wohl ein wenig fehl im Orden, wenn ich nicht mal dafür Zeit hätte", sagte sie, ohne zu erwähnen, wie gerne sie daheim geblieben wäre, und grinste.

„Nun", sagte McGonagall und fuhr sich über ihr graues Haar. „Da haben Sie Recht. Ich dachte, Sie und Remus sollten heute im fünften Stock patrouillieren…."

„In Ordnung."

„Ich teile Ihnen dann mit, wenn Professor Dumbledore wieder hier ist."

Also ging Stefanie hinauf in den fünften Stock, wo sie auf Lupin traf, der dort stand und mit nachdenklichem Blick aus dem Fenster sah.

„Hallo, Professor", sagte sie und er drehte sich um. Ein Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen, aber er sah sehr müde aus.

„Stefanie, schön, Sie zu sehen. Und nennen Sie mich nicht Professor…ich bin keiner mehr."

„Sie werden immer einer sein. Für mich zumindest. Ich glaube, dass der erste Eindruck wichtiger ist, als man meinen möchte. Ich habe Sie als Professor kennen gelernt, also werden sie für mich immer einer bleiben."

So wie Daniel sie einst als kleines, planloses Mädchen kennen gelernt hatte. Auch das war sie für ihn geblieben, obwohl es heute keine Rolle mehr für sie spielte. Damals jedoch…

„Dann wirst du für mich wohl immer eine brillante Schülerin bleiben, die ich trotzdem ein paar Mal nachts auf den Gängen erwischt habe."

„Haben Sie? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

Er lächelte. „Nicht jede Missetat muss bestraft werden. Außerdem glaube ich, dass du ohne deine beiden rothaarigen Freunde ganz anders gewesen wärst."

„Einsam, seltener am Lachen, öfter in der Bibliothek…?"

Lupin lächelte leicht. „Wer weiß… Aber ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, wie es ist, wenn man von Menschen wie den Zwillingen mitgerissen wird…"

Es verging einiges an Zeit. Lupin war nicht unbedingt gesprächig an diesem Abend. Er schien sehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein, dachte wohl über irgendetwas nach, das sie nicht ergründen konnte.

Aber auch Stefanie war in ihren Gedanken. Die üblichen Dinge, die sie nicht losließen und immer über sie hereinbrachen, wenn sie nichts fand, um sich abzulenken.

Dann hörten sie etwas. Hektische Stimmen, schnelles Fußgetrappel. Lupin warf ihr einen Blick zu, dann hasteten sie in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen und trafen auf Neville, Ginny und Ron.

„Malfoy", keuchte Ron außer Atem. „Hat Todesser reingebracht. Durch den Raum der Wünsche."

Er hielt sich die Hand in die Seite und sein Atem ging rasselnd.

„Wir haben alles versucht, aber wir konnten nichts tun! Er hat Fred und Georges Instant Finsternispulver benutzt! Wenn wir gezaubert hätten, hätte das auch uns treﬀen können!"

„Wo sind sie hin?!", fragte Lupin sofort, während Stefanie noch verarbeitete, was sie eben gehört hatte, und Neville antwortete: „Treppenhaus."

„Stefanie, übernimm du Bill und ich McGonagall und Tonks." Damit meinte er den Patronus, der ihnen mitteilen sollte, was passiert war und Stefanie nickte klamm.

„Ist gut."

Todesser? Hier? Im Schloss? Ihr schauderte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie deswegen hier war, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie in die Verlegenheit kommen würde, auch tatsächlich kämpfen zu müssen.

Nun blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und die anderen zu informieren.

Wenig später rannten sie zusammen mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern auf der Suche nach den Todessern weiter hinauf.

„Ich glaube…oha!" Tonks kam schlitternd zum Stehen, als ihnen im siebten Stock dunkle Gestalten entgegen kamen, die oﬀenbar auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm gewesen waren.

Es waren viele. Stefanie zählte, ehe die Todesser auch nur irgendetwas realisierten. Sieben. Und sie erkannte neben Draco Malfoy auch den Werwolf, Greyback, der den kleinen Jungen getötet hatte. Und Zorn stieg in ihr auf. Wie konnten sie es wagen, heute Nacht in diese Schule zu kommen? Er vor allem, der einem Kind die Chance genommen hatte, je auch nur einen Fuß hier hinein zu setzen?

„Was ist los Malfoy?", fragte ein großer, blonder Todesser und Malfoy sah verzweifelt aus.

„Ich hab nichts mehr."

„Das gibt's doch nicht." Er schubste ihn beiseite und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„Stupor", donnerte Lupin einen Moment vor seinem Fluch und dann begann der Kampf. Es war in diesem Moment, als Stefanie einen achten Todesser erkannte, der zuvor in Greybacks Schatten gestanden hatte. Es war Mario Negri, der gutaussehender italienische Zauberer, den sie im Hospital kennengelernt hatte.

Sie wusste gar nicht recht, wie ihr geschah, aber kämpfend bewegten sich die anderen weg von ihr, bis sie alleine mit ihm im Flur stand, und die anderen sich Richtung Astronomieturm verabschiedet hatten.

„Verdammt, ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Mario in diesem Moment und sah sie ehrlich bestürzt an. „Du bist eine von Dumbledores Leuten?"

Stefanie kamen Freds Worte in den Sinn und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er ins Schwarze getroﬀen hatte!

„Was denkst du, was ich mir gerade denke?", fragte sie zurück und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester. „Wäre ich single gewesen, und wir hätten begonnen, zu daten, wäre das eine ziemlich üble Sache."

Ein Lachen entglitt ihm und er hob seinen Zauberstab. „Na, da kann man nichts machen. Außer du ergibst dich gleich? Ich warne dich, so wie du aussiehst, kann ich dich mit einem einzigen Zauberspruch aus dem Fenster werfen."

Dass dies im Bereich des Möglichen lag, hatte Tonks vor einigen Monaten ja eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt, weswegen Stefanie schluckte und anmerkte: „Ja, aber willst du wirklich, dass mein Körper da unten zerschellt...wie heißt es… sfracellarsi?" Das Wort hatte sie in seinen Gedanken gelesen, in dem Moment, in dem sie das mit dem Fenster gesagt hatte. Ihre tatsächlichen Kenntnisse seiner Muttersprache reichten gerade einmal zu einer Essensbestellung und vielleicht einem Grußwort, gingen aber nicht darüber hinaus. Was das Lesen von Gedanken anging, konnte Stefanie sich in diesen Momenten nicht genug Vorwürfe machen. Hätte sie es nur getan – sie hätte gewusst, dass er auf Voldemorts Seite kämpfte, als sie ihm zum ersten Mal über den Weg gelaufen war!

„Falls das dein Versuch ist, Zeit zu schinden, muss ich zumindest deinen Sprachkenntnissen Tribut zollen." Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben, und seine Augen funkelten auf. „Aber keine Angst, ich habe tatsächlich kein Interesse daran, deinen Körper zu beschädigen."

Wie beruhigend.

„Imperio ist doch auch blöd", beeilte Stefanie sich zu sagen, als ihr ein böser Gedanke kam. „Das muss doch sämtlichen Stolz verletzen, selbst, wenn man ein Todesser ist!" Er könnte sie nicht unter einen Imperiuszauber stellen, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, nachdem die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten. Niemand konnte das. Ein Legilimentiker verfügte über eine undurchdringbare Barriere, die seinen Geist vor allen äußeren Zugriﬀen schützte, auch vor dem unverzeihlichen Fluch. Aber da hatte sie es schon gesagt und der geniale Plan, so zu tun, als würde der Zauber wirken, um ihm dann in den Rücken zu fallen, wenn er es am wenigsten erwartete, ging damit unter.

„In diesem Fall schon. Übrigens habe ich meinen so genannten Onkel mit einem solchen Zauber versehen. Danke noch einmal, dass du mir den Weg gezeigt hast."

Er grinste sie an und Stefanie biss sich auf die Lippen. Natürlich. Auch das hätte sie verhindern können, hätte sie einfach seine Gedanken gelesen. Und sie nahm sich vor, dass sie, sollte sie diese Begegnung überleben und jemals wieder einen Fuß in ihr normales Leben setzen, jedermanns Gedanken lesen würde, damit ihr so etwas nie wieder passieren konnte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach kämpfen und dann weiterreden", schlug sie vor, obwohl ihre Intuition ihr verriet, dass er ihr überlegen sein würde. Was hatte sie in der Schule eigentlich gelernt?

„Wie du willst."

Wie erwartet, zählte er kein Duell an, sondern brauchte nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um einen lautlosen Zauber auf sie zu hetzen, den sie mit einem ebenfalls unausgesprochenen Schutzzauber abwehrte. Wenigstens war es kein unverzeihlicher Fluch gewesen, den konnte man nicht so einfach lautlos zaubern. Oder sie kündigten ihn gerne an, um den Opfern Angst einzujagen. Was auch immer.

Stefanie schoss einen Zauber zurück, den er allerdings mühelos abzublocken schien und entschied, dass sie es ihm vielleicht schwerer machen würde, wenn sie sich während dem Zaubern bewegte. So begann ein Duell zwischen ihnen, dem sie zwar standhalten konnte, in dem sie aber nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass er wirklich sein Bestes gab. Es war oﬀensichtlich, dass es nicht sein Ziel war, sie umzubringen. Er wollte nur mit ihr spielen. Wie sie diese Erkenntnis hasste.

Stefanie wollte nicht spielen, was dazu führte, dass sie sich schließlich zu einem gut platzieren Zauber entschied, der stärker war, als sein Schutzzauber. Er streifte seine Schulter und hinterließ eine kleine Fleischwunde, umringt vom verbrannten Stoﬀ seines Umhangs.

Er gab ein kurzes Geräusch von sich, das zeigte, dass es wehgetan hatte, bevor er sie auﬀordernd ansah. „Du willst also ernst?"

Sie wusste nicht, welche Art von Zauber es war, sie hatte nie von ihm gehört und hätte ihn auch gerne nie kennengelernt. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sich eine Hand um ihren Hals legen, und sie einfach hochheben. Unsichtbare Finger drückten gegen ihre Luftröhre und schnürten ihr die Luft zum Atmen ab, während ihre Füße mehr als einen Meter in der Luft baumelten. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen und fasste mir ihren Händen an ihren Hals, wo sie nichts, als ihre eigene Haut spürte. Tränen tragen in ihre Augen und sie versuchte verzweifelt, zu atmen. Er würde sie nicht umbringen, da war sie sich sicher, aber sie würde das Bewusstsein verlieren, und dann könnte er alles mit ihr machen. Und sie danach umbringen. Oder sie gefangennehmen. (Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob man denn zuerst in Ohnmacht ﬁel, oder nicht vielleicht doch gleich sterben würde. Vielleicht irrte sie sich, vielleicht trachtete er ihr doch sofort nach dem Leben. Nicht, dass es sie danach noch interessiert hätte, was mit ihrer Leiche geschah, aber der Gedanke ekelte sie trotzdem an.)

Verzweifelt strampelte sie mit den Beinen, bis ihr klar wurde, dass es sie nur unnötige Energien kostete. Während es langsam dunkel vor ihren Augen wurde, kam ihr jenes Duell mit Fred in den Sinn und sie erkannte, dass ihre einzige Chance, wach zu bleiben, darin lag, ihre Ohnmacht vorzutäuschen. Also röchelte sie noch einmal ganz besonders verzweifelt, bevor sie ihre Hände nach unten fallen ließ, und ihre Körperspannung erschlaﬀte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und warte, während sie innerlich herunter zählte und es ihr vorkam, als würde sie mit jeder Sekunde ihrem Ende näher kommen. Endlich – es schien wie eine Ewigkeit, ﬁel sie herunter.

Der Druck um ihren Hals verschwand und ohne es zu wollen, holte sie, viel zu deutlich für eine Ohnmächtige, nach Luft, während sie im selben Moment ein Ratschen hörte und ein seltsames Gefühl sich in ihrem Rücken breit machte.

Sie schlug am Boden auf und während ihre Empﬁndungen durch die neue Atemluft langsam zurückkamen, spürte sie einen Luftzug an ihrem Rücken. Es kam ihr seltsam vor, aber sie versuchte, es beiseite zu schieben und sich auf ihre schauspielerische Leistung zu konzentrieren.

Stefanie wagte nicht, ihre Augen zu öﬀnen, um nach ihrem Zauberstab Ausschau zu halten, aber vermutlich war er sowieso nicht in Reichweite. Sie hörte, wie sich Schritte näherten und dachte ﬁeberhaft über ihre Möglichkeiten nach. Bei Bewusstsein missbraucht zu werden, war eigentlich nicht besser, als in geistiger Abwesenheit, weswegen es für sie nicht in Frage kam, einfach nichts zu tun. Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihn überrascht, wie Fred es bei ihr getan hatte, aber sie hatte keinen Zauberstab und traute es sich auch nicht zu, den Stab des Todessers zu nehmen, wie Fred es vorgezeigt hatte.

Je näher die Schritte kamen, desto heftiger schlug Stefanies Herz und sie musste sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht zu schlucken, als sie die Spitze eines Zauberstabs an ihrem Hals spürte. Langsam wanderte er weiter hinunter, und zu ihrer Verwunderung wurde er nicht vom Stoﬀ ihres Umhangs aufgehalten, sondern schien problemlos über ihre Schlüsselbeine hinunter streifen zu können. Ihre Haare stellten sich auf und sie hoﬀte, dass auch ohnmächtige Menschen eine Gänsehaut bekommen konnten, und ihr Ekel sie nicht gerade verraten hatte.

Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich musste sie an die magische Spritze denken, die sie von Miles bekommen hatte. Er hatte gesagt, dass sie eine Art Gift enthielt, auch, wenn er nicht wusste, welches. Es war ihr in dem Moment eigentlich auch egal, es musste den Todesser ja nur soweit erschrecken, dass sie ihm seinen Zauberstab wegnehmen und ihn überwältigen konnte.

In diesem Moment kam es ihr entgegen, dass er ganz auf ihre obere Körperhälfte konzentriert war, sodass ihre Hand langsam, aber unbemerkt, zu ihrem Beutel wandern konnte. Zum Glück lag die Spritze ganz oben und sie brauchte nicht lange, bis sie sie ertastet hatte. Sie positionierte ihre Hand richtig herum, zählte innerlich bis drei, dann machte sie eine schnelle Bewegung, zog sie aus dem Beutel, öﬀnete die Augen, schnellte hoch und drückte sie gegen seinen Hals. Sie betätigte den Abdruck im selben Moment und beeilte sich, den Augenblick der Überraschung, der mit einem leichten Keuchen einher ging, zu nutzen, um hastig ein wenig nach hinten zu robben.

Mit weit geöﬀneten Augen starrte Stefanie auf den Mann, der sie mit einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens musterte, während er ein leichtes Röcheln von sich gab, und in einem Anﬂug von Bestürzen an seinen Hals griﬀ.

Nun machte sich auch in Stefanie Grauen breit. Die Einstichstelle war deutlich zu sehen, denn sie hatte sich grauschwarz verfärbt und mit furchteinﬂößender Geschwindigkeit breitete sich die Farbe aus.

Sie wusste nicht, was genau in seinem Körper passierte, aber es kam ihr so vor, als würde er nicht mehr in der Lage sein, seine Luftröhre zu benützen. Er starrte sie mit erweiterten Augen an und röchelte auf grausame Art und Weise, während die nekrotische Farbe seinen ganzen Körper zu erfassen begann.

Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, bis Mario einfach zu Boden ﬁel und reglos liegen blieb. Seine Hand lag immer noch um seinen Hals, wo er sie zuletzt hinbewegt hatte und Stefanie kam der Gedanke, dass es wohl eine Art Nervengift gewesen sein musste, dass ihn gelähmt hatte.

„Verdammt, ich wollte dich nicht umbringen", murmelte sie, obwohl sie sich seltsam neutral fühlte. Sollte sie nicht ein bisschen traurig sein, dass sie gerade versehentlich jemanden getötet hatte?

Sie blinzelte einige Sekunden auf den toten Körper vor sich, dann rappelte sie sich auf. Erst jetzt spürte sie einen Schmerz an ihrem Rücken und als sie irritiert danach tastete, stellte sie fest, dass ihr Umhang wohl zerrissen war. Ihre Hand zeigte Blut und mit verzogenen Mund huschten ihre Augen über einen leeren Kerzenhalter, der wohl bei ihrem Fall auf den Boden nicht nur ihren Umhang, sondern auch ihre Haut zerrissen hatte. Die Hälfte ihres schwarzen Tagesumhangs hing noch an der leeren Halterung und mit zitternden Fingern rückte Stefanie den Rest davon an ihrem Körper zurecht.

Ein Schrei aus der Ferne brachte sie zurück in die Realität. Natürlich, hier ging es ja nicht um ihren persönlichen Kampf, sondern um Todesser, die ins Schloss eingedrungen waren. Sie ließ die leere Spritze, die sie immer noch in den Hand gehalten hatte, neben den Leichnam fallen und sah sich suchend nach ihrem Zauberstab um. Er war ein paar Meter weit gefallen, schien aber intakt, weswegen sie sich beeilte, in die Richtung des Lärms zu rennen.

Sie hastete zur Treppe, die den Astronomieturm hinauﬀührte, und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Snape die Treppe hinaufrannte, während Lupin versuchte, ihm zu folgen, aber gegen eine unsichtbare Wand zu stoßen schien, die ihn zurückschleuderte.

Ein großer Todesser schoss wahllos mit Flüchen um sich und sie machte Bill aus, der leblos am Boden lag und da die anderen mit ihren eigenen Kämpfen beschäftigt zu sein schienen, lief sie auf ihn zu, um zu sehen, ob sie etwas für ihn tun konnte. Stefanie ging neben ihm auf die Knie und drehte den regungslosen Körper mit einem leisen Ächzen auf den Rücken. Sie sog scharf Luft ein, als sie sah, dass sein Gesicht entstellt und blutig war, fast, schien es ihr, als wären es Bissspuren.

„Verdammt Bill, was ist mit dir passiert?"

Fenryr Graybacks Antlitz schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie musste schlucken. Wenn ein Werwolf Bill angegriﬀen hatte...aber es war doch gar nicht Vollmond! Wenn er es in seiner menschlichen Gestalt getan hatte, hatte es sicher andere Auswirkungen, aber verdammt, wer war denn so krank, und benutzte ein menschliches Gebiss für solche Verletzungen?!

Sie tastete mit fahrig zitternden Händen nach Bills Puls und Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als sie ihn ﬂatternd unter ihren Fingern spürte. Die Lichtverhältnisse waren schlecht und das Einzige, das immer wieder ihre Sicht erhellte, waren die Zauber, die um sie herum schossen.

Bill musste in den Krankenﬂügel, und das am besten schnell, aber sie konnte ihn nicht alleine tragen und müsste eine Liege herbei beschwören. Nur, dass die ein leichtes Ziel für Flüche wäre.

Gerade als Stefanie überlegte, ob sie nicht einen Zaubertrank in ihrem Beutel trug, der hilfreicher wäre, als ein Heilzauber, ertönte ein lautes Krachen.

Erschrocken blickte sie hoch und erkannte, dass einer der ziellosen Flüche die Decke getroﬀen hatte und mit furchtbarem Getöse stürzte ein guter Teil des Plafonds zu Boden. Stefanie, obwohl es ziemlich dumm war, versuchte, ihren eigenen Körper über Bills zu halten, während sie darauf wartete, dass es vorbei war, aber zum Glück waren sie zu weit vom Ort des Geschehens entfernt, um von herunterfallenden Steinen getroﬀen zu werden.

„Die Barriere!", rief Lupin und rannte auf die Treppe zu, oﬀenbar in der Annahme, die Barriere wäre nun gebrochen, und einige der anderen folgten ihnen, das Chaos, das durch die einstürzende Decke verstärkt worden war, nutzend. Auch Stefanie entschied, die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen und erhob sich schnell. Sie stellte fest, dass ihre Knie zitterten, fast, als wären sie aus Gummi, aber sie hielt sich tapfer und beschwor eine Liege hervor, auf die sie Bill dann vorsichtig schweben ließ.

Das Geräusch trampelnder Füße brachte sie dazu, sich umzudrehen und sie sah, wie Malfoy und Snape, scheinbar auf der Flucht vor den Todessern, die Treppe des Turms heruntergerannt kamen. Tatsächlich folgten ihnen einiger dieser und während Lupin und die anderen Snape und Malfoy an sich vorbei rennen ließen, versperrten sie den anderen den Weg und schon erklangen wieder die ersten Flüche in Stefanies Ohren.

„Schnell, verschwinde mit ihm!"

Tonks hatte sich zwischen Stefanie und die Todesser geschoben und mit einem raschen Nicken in ihre Richtung, ließ Stefanie die Trage einige Zentimeter in die Höhe schweben, und machte sich eilig auf in Richtung des Krankenﬂügels.

Es brauchte Stefanies ganze Geistesstärke, um diesen Weg durchzuhalten. Sie fühlte sich seltsam wackelig auf den Beinen und ihren Zauberstab hielt sie so fest umklammert, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Ihre Konzentration war auf den Zauber gerichtet, der die Trage mit der wertvollen Fracht schweben ließ, sodass sie auf der Treppe einmal eine Stufe übersah, und beinahe gestolpert wäre.

Noch nie war ihr das Schloss so leer und verlassen vorgekommen. Wo blieb Filch, wenn man ihn einmal brauchte? Sie hatte in ihrer Schulzeit viele Stunden damit verbracht, zu einer vergleichbar späten Stunde in den Fluren herumzuschleichen, aufmerksam auf jedes Geräusch zu achten und den Nervenkitzel, den diese heimlichen Ausﬂüge verursacht hatten, zu genießen.

Es war seltsam, aber während Stefanie mit Bill durch die Flure rannte, nichts hörte, außer dem Echo ihrer eigenen Schritte und ihren leicht unregelmäßigen Atem, während das einzige Licht, das ihren Weg erhellte, von den spärlich an den Wänden angebrachten Fackeln stammte, die auﬄammten, sobald sie sich ihnen nährte, und sich eine Wolke vor den Mond schob, sodass es draußen beinahe komplett dunkel war, da musste sie an eines der ersten Male denken, bei dem sie nachts hier draußen gewesen war.

Sie konnte sich gut an den Spiegel erinnern, der im Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst gestanden hatte. Flitwick hatte ihn ihnen gezeigt, in ihrer ersten Stunde, als Motivation sozusagen, damit sie sehen konnten, was man mit Zauberkunst alles bewerkstelligen konnte. Der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Sie und die Zwillinge waren nachts in das Klassenzimmer geschlichen, um sich anzusehen, was er ihnen zeigen würde und nichts hätte Stefanie glücklicher machen können, als das, was sie sah: Keine Veränderung. Sie in der Mitte, die Zwillinge links und rechts von ihr. Sie wusste nicht, was die beiden gesehen hatten, aber das Wissen, dass sie alles hatte, was sie wollte, hatte ihr jahrelang Freude bereitet. Was würde sie wohl jetzt sehen?

Sie erreichte den Krankenﬂügel und mit einem Aufseufzen stieß sie die Türe auf. Es brannte Licht im Raum und Stefanie konnte Hermine, Luna und Madame Pomfrey sehen, die bei schaler Beleuchtung um eines der Betten herumstanden.

„Madame? Madame Pomfrey?"

Ein Klappern ertönte und die Schulheilerin drehte sich um. „Miss Galen, was… ist das..."

„Ich glaube, er wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen. Also, in Menschengestalt", erklärte sie hastig und Madame Pomfrey half ihr, Bill auf eines der Betten zu bekommen.

Sie hörte Hermine und Luna aufkeuchen, als sie Bill sahen und ein Seitenblick zeigte, dass es Flitwick war, der in dem Bett lag.

„Er hatte einen Zusammenbruch. Wir sind in sein Büro gerannt, um ihn zu holen, als die Todesser kamen und vielleicht war die Aufregung zu viel für ihn", erklärte Hermine auf Stefanies fragenden Blick.

„Sie sagen, der Werwolf war nicht verwandelt?", fragte Madame Pomfrey und tastete nach Bills Puls, wie schon Stefanie zuvor.

„Ich war nicht dabei, aber es ist kein Vollmond und..."

„Greyback ist so sehr Werwolf, dass er sogar in seiner menschlichen Gestalt eine Bestie ist", ertönte Lupins Stimme hinter ihnen und Stefanie hörte, wie Ginny aufschluchzte.

Stefanie drehte sich um und sah, dass die anderen nachgekommen waren. Neville schien ein wenig angeschlagen zu sein, aber Tonks half ihm in eines der Betten, während Ginny sich, blass wie ein Mondstrahl, mit ungläubigem Blick an die Kehle fasste.

„Sein Gesicht sieht so schlimm aus…"

„Ich gehe und informiere die Eltern", murmelte McGonagall und hastete eilends aus dem Saal. Ihre Schritte klangen wie Glockenschläge.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Narben heilen werden", sagte Madam Pomfrey leise. „Und ich glaube…er wird wohl nicht mehr so aussehen, wie früher…"

„Wie, was meinen Sie?", fragte Ginny und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Ich muss gehen, und nach den Ravelclaws sehen!", verkündete Flitwick wie aus dem Nichts und stemmte sich hoch, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Sie können noch nicht gehen!", rief Madam Pomfrey, aber da war er schon aufgestanden. „Nein, nein, ich muss nach meinen Schülern sehen!"

Und ohne sich um sie zu kümmern, hastete er hinaus.

„Miss Galen, könnten Sie mir vielleicht Uguenta Dracorum aus meinem Medikamentenschrank holen? Es sollte in der dritten Lade hinten sein. Ein grüner Deckel."

„Ich weiß wie die Tube aussieht", murmelte Stefanie und hastete in das Büro. Sie war noch nie dort gewesen und der Raum wirkte so steril, wie ein Büro nur sein konnte. Fenster ermöglichten es, einen Blick in den Krankenﬂügel werfen zu können, um auch nichts zu verpassen, und auf einem Schreibtisch lag ein dickes Buch, in dem die Heilerin wohl ihr persönliches Protokoll führte.

Der Schrank mit ihren Salben befand sich, dankenswerterweise beschriftet, neben einem Regal, das mit Phiolen voller Zaubertränke gefüllt war. Stefanie öﬀnete die dritte Lade und fuhr mit den Fingern über die kleinen Glasbehälter, die Cremes und Gele enthielten. Sie benutzten besagte Salbe auch im Hospital, besonders wirksam gegen magische Hautverletzungen. Sie wurde aus Drachenfett hergestellt, das zellerneuernde Komponenten enthielt, was auch die Regenerationsfähigkeit der Tierwesen erklärte.

Sobald sie die richtige Dose gefunden hatte, zog sie sie heraus und hastete zurück in den Saal. Ginny war verschwunden, der Rest stand um Nevilles und Bills Bett verteilt herum. Stefanie reichte Madame Pomfrey die grüne Salbe und hielt Bills Kopf, während sie begann, sie aufzutragen.

Nicht lange danach erklangen wieder hastige Schritte. Ginny hatte wohl Harry geholt. Stefanie hatte keine Ahnung, wo er gewesen oder welche Rolle er in dem Spektakel gespielt hatte, aber er wirkte unverletzt, jedoch aufgewühlt.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?", fragte Lupin sofort.

„Mir geht's gut…wie geht's Bill?"

Er kam zum Bett und erhaschte einen Blick auf Bills Gesicht, das einst so hübsch gewesen war. Es erinnerte Stefanie auf unschöne Weise an den Jungen, der vor ihren Augen gestorben war.

„Können Sie ihn nicht mit einem Zauber oder so etwas wiederherstellen?", fragte er Madame Pomfrey.

„Ich habe alles ausprobiert, was ich kenne, aber für Werwolfsbisse gibt es keine Heilung."

„Aber er wurde nicht bei Vollmond gebissen", sagte Ron und blickte hinauf auf das Gesicht seines Bruders. „Greyback war nicht verwandelt, also wird Bill bestimmt kein – kein richtiger – ?"

Er sah zu Lupin und dieser antwortete: „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Bill ein echter Werwolf wird. Doch das heißt nicht, dass es nicht zu einer gewissen Vergiftung kommt. Auf diesen Wunden hier liegt ein Fluch. Sie werden wahrscheinlich nie ganz verheilen – und Bill hat von nun an vielleicht ein paar wölﬁsche Eigenarten."

„Aber vielleicht weiß Dumbledore etwas, das wirkt. Wo ist er? Bill hat auf Dumbledores Befehl hin gegen diesen Wahnsinnigen gekämpft, Dumbledore sollte ihm dankbar sein, er kann ihn nicht in diesem Zustand lassen – "

„Ron - Dumbledore ist tot", sagte Ginny und Stefanie war, als hätte man ihr einen Stein auf die Lunge gedrückt.

Sie atmete scharf ein, während Lupin: „Nein!", rief und zu Harry sah.

„Wie ist er gestorben?", fragte Tonks leise. „Wie ist es geschehen?"

Keiner stellte in Frage, dass es nicht wahr sein könnte. Stefanie spürte, wie ihre Knie wieder wackelig wurden.

„Snape hat ihn getötet. Ich war dabei, ich hab es gesehen. Als wir zurückkamen, sind wir auf dem Astronomieturm gelandet, weil dort das Dunkle Mal war….Dumbeldore war krank, er war schwach, aber ich glaube, ihm wurde klar, dass es eine Falle war, als wir schnelle Schritte auf der Treppe hörten. Er hat mich gelähmt, ich konnte nichts tun, ich war unter dem Tarnumhang – und dann kam Malfoy durch die Türe und hat ihn mit einem Zauber entwaﬀnet. Und dann kamen die Todesser – und dann Snape – und Snape hat es getan. Mit dem Avada Kedavra."

Harry sprach nicht weiter, während Stefanie spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Madame Pomfrey brach in Tränen aus, während sie sich noch zurückhalten konnte.

Und dann hörte sie es. Ein Klang voller Schmerz, aber wunderschön. Und es schien nicht von draußen zu kommen, es war, als würde es in ihr sein.

Der Phönix, erkannte Stefanie. Es war Dumbledores Phönix, der um seinen toten Herren sang. Und sein Klagelied erfüllte die Mauern und das Schlossgelände.

 _„Ja, sie sind wunderschön… und können gewaltige Lasten tragen. Ihre Tränen heilen alle Arten von Wunden und ihre Fähigkeiten sich fortzubewegen übersteigen unsere bei Weitem."_

Das war eines der einzigen Dinge, die Dumbledore je unter vier Augen zu ihr gesagt hatte und die nicht wichtig gewesen waren, sondern wie ein gewöhnliches Gespräch. Sie hatten über den Phönix gesprochen und kurz darauf hatte er ihr von ihrem Vater erzählt.

Nun war Dumbeldores Phönix herrenlos. War nicht auch sein Patronus der eines Phönixes gewesen? Sie meinte, dem wäre so gewesen, während sie dem Klang des Liedes lauschte und sich vorstellte, mit dem Lied würde ihre Trauer verschwinden.

Die Tür ging auf und McGonagall kam herein und brach den Zauber des Liedes.

„Molly und Arthus sind unterwegs. Harry, was ist passiert? Hargid zufolge waren sie bei Professor Dumbledore, als er – als es geschah. Er sagt, Professor Snape sei irgendwie darin verwickelt ge-"

„Snape hat Dumbeldore getötet", sagte Harry schlicht und McGonagall schwankte bedrohlich. Rasch beschwor Madame Pomfrey einen Stuhl hervor und schob ihn hinter sie, sodass sie sich darauf setzen konnte.

„Snape", wiederholte McGonagall matt. „Wir haben uns immer gewundert…aber er hat…Snape…immer vertraut…ich kann es kaum glauben…"

„Snape war ein hervorragender Okklumentiker", sagte Lupin mit rauer, angeschlagener Stimme. „Das haben wir immer gewusst."

„Aber Dumbeldore hat geschworen, dass er auf unserer Seite ist!", sagte Tonks mit ﬂüsternder Stimme. „Ich dachte immer, Dumbledore wüsste etwas über Snape, das wir nicht wissen…"

„Er hat immer angedeutet, dass es einen stichhaltigen Grund dafür gibt, Snape zu vertrauen. Ich meine…bei Snapes Geschichte…die Leute mussten sich unweigerlich fragen…aber Dumbledore hat mir ausdrücklich gesagt, Snapes Reue sei absolut aufrichtig….wollte kein kritisches Wort gegen ihn hören", murmelte McGonagall und betupfte sich die Augen mit einem im Schottenkaro gesäumten Taschentuch.

„Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was Snape zu ihm gesagt hat, das ihn dermaßen überzeugt hat", meinte Tonks.

„Ich weiß es", sagte Harry unerwarteterweise und Stefanie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um und sah ihn auﬀordernd an.

„Snape hat Voldemort die Information gegeben, die Voldemort dazu brachte, meine Mum und meinen Dad zu jagen und umzubringen. Dann hat Snape Dumbledore gesagt, er sei sich nicht bewusst gewesen, was er tat, es tue ihm wirklich Leid, dass er es getan hat, es tue ihm Leid, dass sie tot sind."

„Und das hat Dumbledore geglaubt?", fragte Lupin ungläubig. „Dumbledore hat geglaubt, dass es Snape Leid tut, dass James gestorben ist? Snape hat James gehasst."

„Und von meiner Mutter hat er auch nicht das Geringste gehalten, weil sie muggelstämmig war….'Schlammblüterin' hat er sie genannt…"

Snape hatte ihn getötet. Sie war vom Mörder des größten Zauberers der Geschichte unterrichtet worden. Und gegen Ende hatte sie sogar manchmal fast gedacht, dass er doch kein sooo schlechter Mensch wäre. Und jetzt das. Er hatte ihn verraten. Er hatte sie alle verraten.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", sagte McGonagall plötzlich. Mit leicht verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck begann sie, mit dem Taschentuch in ihren Händen zu spielen. „Meine Schuld. Ich habe heute Nacht Filius geschickt, um Snape zu holen, ich habe ihn tatsächlich holen lassen, damit er uns hilft! Wenn ich Snape nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte, was vor sich ging, wären er den Todessern vielleicht nie zur Hilfe geeilt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er wusste, dass sie hier waren, ehe Filius es ihm sagte, ich glaube nicht, das er wusste, dass sie kommen würden."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Minerva", sagte Lupin entschieden. „Wir alle wollten mehr Unterstützung haben, wir alle waren froh bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape auf dem Weg war."

„Und als er dann zum Kampf stieß, hat er sich auf die Seite der Todesser geschlagen?", fragte Harry und schien begierig darauf zu erfahren, was wirklich geschehen war.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es abgelaufen ist", sagte McGonagall und klang immer noch verwirrt. „Es war alles so verwirrend…Dumbledore teilte uns mit, dass er die Schule für ein paar Stunden verlassen würde, und wir sollten für alle Fälle in den Korridoren patrouillieren. Remus, Bill, Nyphedora und Stefanie sollten zu uns stoßen…also haben wir alle patrouilliert. Alles schien ruhig. Jeder Geheimgang im Schloss war überwacht. Wir wussten, dass niemand hineinﬂiegen konnte. Über jedem Eingang zum Schloss lagen mächtige Zauber. Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie die Todesser hineingekommen sind…."

„Ich weiß es", verkündete Harry. „Das Verschwindekabinett, durch das Montague letztes Jahr gestoßen wurde…es gibt ein zweites, bei Borgin and Burkes. Montague hat Malfoy erzählt, dass er manchmal Stimmen gehört hat und Malfoy hat daraus geschlossen, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen gibt. Er hat das ganze Jahr über daran gearbeitet, das kaputte zu reparieren, während das andere nicht verkauft werden durfte. Dafür hat er auch gesorgt."

„Und wo hat er das…repariert?", fragte Stefanie ein wenig verwirrt und Harry sah zu ihr.

„Im Raum der Wünsche. Dort ist es seitdem herumgestanden. Sie sind also über den Raum der Wünsche hereingekommen."

„Ich habs vermasselt, Harry", sagte Ron bedrückt. „Wir haben getan, was du gesagt hast: Wir haben die Karte des Rumtreibers abgesucht, und weil wir Malfoy nicht darauf ﬁnden konnten, dachten wir, er muss im Raum der Wünsche sein, und Ginny und Neville und ich sind hin, um die Sache zu beobachten…aber Malfoy hat es geschaﬀt, an uns vorbei zu kommen."

„Er kam, etwa eine Stunde nachdem wir mit dem Beobachten angefangen hatten, aus dem Raum", sagte Ginny. „Er war allein und hielt diesen furchtbaren Schrumpfarm…."

„Seine Hand des Ruhms. Leuchtet nur für denjenigen, der sie hält, erinnerst du dich?", unterbrach Ron sie.

„Wie auch immer", meinte sie, „er muss nachgeschaut haben, ob die Luft rein war, damit er die Todesser rauslassen kann, denn in dem Moment, in dem er uns sah, warf er etwas in die Luft und es wurde pechschwarz…."

„ – peruanisches Instant Finsternispulver", sagte Ron bitter und Stefanie schluckte. „Von Fred und George. Ich werd mit denen ein Wort darüber reden müssen, wen sie alles ihre Produkte kaufen lassen."

„Wir haben alles versucht – Lumos, Incendio", erzählte Ginny und eine Spur Verzweiﬂung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Nichts ist durch die Dunkelheit gedrungen, wir konnten uns nur noch aus dem Korridor heraus tasten, und dabei konnten wir hören, wie Leute an uns vorbei hasteten. Malfoy konnte wegen dieser komischen Hand oﬀenbar etwas sehen und hat sie geführt, aber wir haben uns nicht getraut, irgendwelche Flüche oder sowas zu verwenden, um uns nicht gegenseitig zu treﬀen, und als wir einen Korridor erreichten, in dem es hell war, waren sie verschwunden."

„Zum Glück sind Ron, Ginny und Neville uns kurz danach über den Weg gelaufen", sagte Lupin heiser, „sie haben uns erzählt, was passiert ist. Wir haben die Todesser Minuten später gefunden, unterwegs in Richtung Astronomieturm. Malfoy hatte oﬀensichtlich nicht erwartet, dass noch mehr Leute Wache halten würden, jedenfalls schien er seinen Vorrat an Finsternispulver verbraucht zu haben. Es kam zum Kampf, sie haben sich zerstreut und wir sind ihnen hinterher. Einer von ihnen, Gibbon, hat sich abgesetzt und ist die Turmtreppe hochgelaufen –"

„Um das Mal hervorzubeschwören?", fragte Harry.

„Er muss es wohl getan haben, ja, sie müssen das abgesprochen haben, ehe sie den Raum der Wünsche verließen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Gibbon der Gedanke gefallen hat, dort oben allein auf Dumbledore zu warten, denn er kam wieder die Treppe heruntergerannt, stürzte sich wieder in den Kampf und wurde von einem Todesﬂuch getroﬀen, der mich knapp verfehlt hatte."

„Während Ginny und Ron und Neville den Raum der Wünsche überwacht haben, warst du-?", fragte Harry und wandte sich dabei an Hermine.

„Draußen vor Snapes Büro, ja. Zusammen mit Luna." Ihre Augen waren feucht, während sie sprach. „Wir haben ewig davor gewartet, aber nichts ist passiert…wir wussten nicht, was oben los war, Ron hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers mitgenommen…es war fast Mitternacht, als Professor Flitwick in die Kerker heruntergeeilt kam. Er schrie etwas von wegen, Todesser seien in der Schule, ich glaube nicht, dass er überhaupt richtig mitbekommen hat, dass Luna und ich da waren, er ist einfach in Snapes Büro gestürmt, und wir hörten ihn sagen, dass Snape mit ihm zurückgehen muss und helfen muss, und dann hörten wir einen lauten Schlag und Snape kam aus dem Raum gestürzt und sah uns und – und –"

„Was?", drängte Harry sie weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich war so dumm, Harry", murmelte sie aufgebracht. „Er sagte, Professor Flitwick hätte einen Zusammenbruch gehabt und wir sollten rein und uns um ihn kümmern, während er – während er jetzt sofort gehen und beim Kampf gegen die Todesser helfen müsse -"

Sie schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht, sprach aber trotzdem weiter: „Wir gingen in sein Büro, um nachzusehen, ob wir Professor Flitwick helfen konnten, und fanden ihn bewusstlos am Boden…und, oh, jetzt ist es so oﬀensichtlich, Snape muss Flitwick mit einem Schockzauber belegt haben, aber wir haben nichts gemerkt, Harry, wir haben nichts gemerkt, wir haben Snape einfach gehen lassen!"

„Es ist nicht eure Schuld", sagte Lupin, nun mit fester Stimme, „Hermine, wenn ihr Snape nicht gehorcht hättet und nicht aus dem Weg gegangen wärt, dann hätte er dich und Luna wahrscheinlich getötet."

„Dann kam er also nach oben und hat die Stelle gefunden, wo ihr alle gekämpft habt…", spann Harry den Faden der Geschehnisse weiter.

„Wir steckten in der Klemme, wir waren drauf und dran zu verlieren", erzählte Tonks leise. „Gibbon war erledigt, aber der Rest der Todesser schien bereit, bis zum Tod zu kämpfen. Neville war verletzt, Bill war von Greyback angefallen worden … es war völlig dunkel … überall ﬂogen Flüche umher … der junge Malfoy war verschwunden, er muss vorbeigehuscht sein, die Turmtreppe hinauf … dann rannten noch mehr von denen Malfoy nach, aber einer davon hat die Treppe hinter ihnen mit irgendeinem Fluch blockiert … Neville ist hinterhergerannt und wurde durch die Luft geschleudert…."

„Keiner von uns konnte durchbrechen", fuhr Ron fort. „Und dieser gigantische Todesser schoss immer noch Flüche durch die Gegend, die sind von den Wänden abgeprallt und haben uns haarscharf verfehlt…"

„Und dann war Snape da", sagte nun wieder Tonks, „und dann schon wieder weg -"

„Ich hab ihn auf uns zurennen sehen, aber gleich danach ging ein Fluch von diesem riesigen Todesser knapp an mir vorbei und ich hab mich geduckt und nicht mehr mitbekommen, was passiert ist", meinte Ginny.

„Ich hab gesehen, wie er geradewegs durch die Fluchbarriere gerannt ist, als ob sie gar nicht da wäre", sagte Lupin. „Ich habe versucht, ihm zu folgen, aber ich wurde zurückgeschleudert, genau wie Neville."

„Er muss einen Zauber gekannt haben, den wir nicht kennen. Schließlich – er war Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste…ich dachte einfach, er wollte schnell den Todessern nachjagen, die den Turm hinauf entkommen waren..."

„Das hat er auch getan", merkte Harry grimmig an. „Aber um ihnen zu helfen und nicht, um sie aufzuhalten…und ich wette, man muss das Dunkle Mal haben, um durch diese Barriere zu kommen – und was ist passiert, als er wieder runterkam?"

„Also, der große Todesser hatte gerade einen Zauber abgeschossen, der die halbe Decke zum Einsturz gebracht hat und auch den Fluch brach, der die Treppe blockierte", meinte Lupin. „Wir sind alle darauf zugerannt – das heißt, die von uns, die noch auf den Beinen waren – , und dann tauchte Snape mit Malfoy aus dem Staub auf – natürlich hat keiner von uns sie angegriﬀen – "

„Wir haben sie einfach durchgelassen, wir dachten, sie würden von den Todessern verfolgt – und mit einem Mal waren die anderen Todesser und Greyback zurück und wir haben wieder gekämpft – ich dachte, ich hätte Snape etwas rufen hören, aber ich weiß nicht, was – ", meinte Tonks mit merkwürdig dumpfer Stimme.

„Er hat ‚es ist vorbei' gerufen. Er hatte getan, was er tun wollte", sagte Harry und sie wurden still. Immer noch war Fawkes Trauergesang zu hören und eine Schwere legte sich über Stefanie.

Sie fühlte zu viel, um nach irgendeiner der Empﬁndungen, die sie durchströmten, greifen zu können. Es war, als wäre gar nichts da.

Plötzlich ging die Türe auf und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley kamen herein, beide bleich, beide geschockt und beide voller Angst. Genau wie Fleur, die hinter ihnen her hastete.

„Molly – Arthur - ", sagte McGonagall, sprang auf und kam ihnen entgegen. „Es tut mir so furchtbar leid."

„Bill", ﬂüsterte Mrs. Weasley und stürzte an ihr vorbei, nur Bill im Auge. „Oh Bill!"

Tonks und Lupin machten ihr schnell Platz, damit sie sich über ihren Sohn beugen konnte. Sie küsste ihn auf die blutige, entstellte Stirn.

„Du hast gesagt, Greyback hätte ihn angegriﬀen?", fragte ihr Mann dann McGonagall. „Aber er war nicht verwandelt? Was bedeutet das dann? Was wird mit Bill geschehen?"

„Wir wissen es noch nicht", meinte diese und warf Lupin einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

„Er wird wahrscheinlich in gewissem Maße inﬁziert sein, Arthur. Es ist ein seltsamer Fall, vielleicht einzigartig… Wir wissen nicht, wie er sich möglicherweise verhalten wird, wenn er aufwacht…"

Mrs. Weasley nahm inzwischen Madame Pomfrey die Salbe weg und begann, die Wunden selbst zu betupfen. „Und Dumbledore….", fuhr ihr Gatte fort, „Minerva, ist er wirklich...?"

Die Angesprochene nickte und Stefanie sah hinüber zu Fleur, die auf ihren Verlobten hinab sah und es scheinbar nicht fassen konnte.

„Dumbledore ist nicht mehr", ﬂüsterte Mr. Weasley, während seine Frau nur Augen für Bill hatte und zu weinen begann.

„Natürlich, es ist egal, wie er aussieht…das ist nicht w-wirklich wichtig…aber er war so ein hübscher, kleiner J-Junge…immer sehr hübsch…und er w-wollte bald heiraten!"

„Was meinst du damit?", kam es plötzlich wütend von Fleur. „Was soll das 'eißen, er wollte bald 'eiraten?"

„Also – nur dass - ", sagte sie und sah Fleur ein wenig verwirrt an.

„Du glaubst, Bill will misch nischt mehr 'eiraten? Du glaubst, weil er so gebissen wurde, wird er misch nischt mehr lieben?", drang sie auf sie ein.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht -"

„Das wird er sehr wohl!", rief Fleur entschlossen und straﬀte die Schultern. „Es wäre mehr als ein Werwolf nötisch, damit Bill auf'ört misch su lieben!"

„Also, ja, da bin ich mir sicher…aber ich dachte…vielleicht –so, wie er –wie er…", stammelte Mrs. Weasley verlegen und Fleur rief aufgebracht: „Du 'ast geglaubt, isch würde ihn nischt 'eiraten wollen? Oder vielleischt 'ast du es ge'oﬀt? Was kümmert es misch, wie er aussieht? Isch se'e gut genug aus für uns beide, glaube isch! Alle diese Narben seigen nur, dass mein Mann mutig ist! Und das 'ier eledige isch selbst!", fügte sie grimmig hinzu, riss ihr die Salbe aus der Hand und begann mit nicht zu deutendem, oder eher komplett lesbarem Gesicht, seine Wunden abzutupfen.

Niemand sagte etwas, während Mrs. Weasley rücklings gegen ihren Mann ﬁel.

„Unser Großtantchen Muriel", sagte sie schließlich ruhig, „hat ein sehr schönes Diadem – von Kobolden gefertigt – und ich könnte sie sicher überreden, es dir für die Hochzeit zu leihen. Sie hängt sehr an Bill, weißt du, und es würde wunderbar zu deinem Haar passen."

„Danke serr", sagte Fleur steif. „Isch bin sicher, es wird wunderbar sein."

Eine Sekunde der Spannung verging, dann war ein Schluchzen zu hören und ehe sie einmal geblinzelt hatte, lagen die beiden Frauen sich in den Armen und weinten alle beide.

„Da siehst du mal!", rief Tonks zu Lupin. „Sie will ihn trotzdem heiraten, obwohl er gebissen wurde! Ihr ist es egal!"

„Das ist etwas anderes", sagte Lupin nervös. „Bill wird kein richtiger Werwolf sein. Die beiden Fälle sind vollkommen - "

„Aber mir ist es auch egal! Mir ist es egal!", rief Tonks, packte ihn am Umhang und zerrte daran. „Ich hab dir schon tausend Mal erklärt - "

„Und ich hab dir schon tausendmal erklärt, dass ich zu alt bin für dich, zu arm und…zu gefährlich", erwiderte er und sah zu Boden, anstatt in ihre Augen.

„Ich sage dir schon die ganze Zeit, dass du dich in diesem Punkt einfach lächerlich verhältst", sagte Mrs. Weasley über Fleurs Schulter.

„Das ist nicht lächerlich. Tonks hat jemanden verdient, der jung ist und gesund…"

„Aber sie will dich." Mrs. Weasley lächelte leicht. „Und im Übrigen, Remus, bleiben junge und gesunde Männer nicht unbedingt so." Und sie deutete auf Bill.

„Das ist…nicht der Moment, um darüber zu diskutieren", entschied Remus und mied immer noch alle Blicke. „Dumbeldore ist tot."

„Dumbledore hätte sich mehr als jeder andere gefreut, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass ein wenig mehr Liebe in der Welt ist", sagte McGonagall schroﬀ, als die Türe aufging und Hargid hereinkam.

„Es is… es is erledigt, Professor", brachte er hervor. „Ich hab ihn w-weggetragen. Professor Sprout hat die Kinder wieder ins Bett geschickt. Professor Flitwick hat sich hingelegt, aber er sagt, er is im Nu wieder aufm Damm und Professor Slughorn sagt, dass das Ministerium informiert ist."

„Danke, Hargid", sagte Professor McGonagall und stand auf. „Ich werde mit den Vertretern des Ministeriums sprechen müssen, sobald sie hier sind. Hagrid, bitte richten sie den Hauslehrern aus – Slughorn kann Slytherin übernehmen – , sie möchten sich umgehend in meinem Büro einﬁnden. Und ich wünsche, dass Sie auch dabei sind."

Hagrid nickte und schlurfte wieder hinaus.

„Vor diesem Treﬀen hätte ich gerne ein kurzes Gespräch mit Ihnen, Harry. Wenn Sie bitten kommen würden…"

Und auch die beiden verließen den Krankenﬂügel.

„Ich denk ich geh…und…sags den Zwillingen", murmelte Stefanie und Ginny nickte ihr stumm zu, bevor sie den Raum und das Schloss verließ, um in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren.


	137. Das Begräbnis

**136\. Das Begräbnis**

Apparieren gehörte zu den Zauberkünsten, die Stefanie mitunter am meisten liebte und am besten beherrschte. Sie hatte, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, schon gewaltige Strecken auf diese Art und Weise zurückgelegt und niemals einen Fehler gemacht. Natürlich hatte es sie bis in die Erschöpfung getrieben, über den Ozean zu apparieren, aber es war ihr immer gelungen. Sie wusste, dass sie geistig und körperlich in Höchstform sein sollte, um kein Risiko einzugehen, aber an diesem Abend dachte sie nicht daran. Sie schloss ihre Augen und apparierte in die Winkelgasse, ohne auf ihre körperlichen Beﬁndlichkeiten zu achten und stolperte, als sie ankam. Ein kurzer Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Knöchel, als er umknickte und verärgert kniﬀ sie ihre Augen zusammen, um sich den Schaden anzusehen.

Es war dunkel in der Winkelgasse, und genauso still, wie es zu dieser Uhrzeit zu erwarten war. Der sanfte Schein des Schaufensters des Ladens ﬁel auf ihren zerrissenen Umhang und als eine kühle Brise aufkam, und über ihren nackten Hals strich, entschied sie, hinein zu gehen. Es kam ihr seltsam vor, dass der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten sterben konnte, ohne, dass man etwas davon merkte.

Sie öﬀnete die Türe des Ladens und das leise Bimmeln der Türglocke erklang. Das vertraute Geräusch tat ihr wohl und sie lächelte sogar fast, als sie die Türe schloss. Noch immer waren ihre Knie wackelig und sie fühlte sich ein wenig so, als wäre ihr Geist von ihrem Körper abgetrennt und sie könnte sich, losgelöst von all dem, was passiert war, betrachten.

Wie seltsam dieser Abend doch verlaufen war. Ob sie sich jemals wieder normal fühlen würde? War das der Schock? Stand sie überhaupt unter Schock? Fühlte sich das so an, oder wurde sie verrückt?

Noch ehe sie den vorderen Bereich des Ladens durchquert und den Vorhang zu dem hinteren Raum erreicht hatte, hörte sie, wie jemand mit hastigen Schritten die Treppe herunterkam und als sie ihren Zauberstab hob und den Vorhang beleuchtete, wurde er geteilt und Fred trat hinaus. Sie war noch nie so froh gewesen, ihn zu sehen, wie in diesem Moment. Seine Worte glitten an ihr vorbei, als wären sie aus einer anderen Welt und sie hörte sie kaum, als sie den Raum zwischen ihnen schloss und sich in seine Arme warf.

„Steph? Gehts dir gut? Lach mich aus, wenn du willst, aber als ich vor einer halben Stunde zufällig diese Kette in die Hand genommen habe, hat sie ganz komische Signale ausgesendet. Nicht so, dass ich dachte, dass du akut Hilfe brauchen würdest, aber es war seltsam."

Er brach ab, als seine Hände ihren Rücken berührten und obwohl Stefanie Schmerz bei der Berührung verspürte, war sie nicht zurück gezuckt. Etwas anderes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf gelenkt.

„Ist das dein Blut?", fragte er, nur einen Moment bevor er die Reste ihres Umhangs in den Händen hielt.

„Der gehört wohl in den Müll", stellte Stefanie nüchtern fest und nahm den Stoﬀ an sich, um ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen zu lassen.

Fred drehte sie so um, dass er ihren Rücken im Licht, das vom Treppenaufgang zu ihnen schien, sehen konnte und sie hörte, wie er scharf Luft einsog.

„Was ist mit deinem Rücken passiert?", fragte er und als sie nicht sofort etwas erwiderte, weil sie erst ihre Augen schließen und darüber nachdenken musste, was denn eigentlich passiert war, nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie nach oben ins Wohnzimmer.

George saß auf dem Sofa und blätterte mit leicht gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck im Tagespropheten. „War nichts, oder?", fragte er, hob seinen Blick und erstarrte, als er Stefanie sah. Er stand auf, sodass die Zeitung zu Boden ﬁel und es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag, bis er an ihrer anderen Seite war, als wäre sie eine Schwerverwundete.

„Da war ein Kerzenhalter", antwortete sie schließlich, reichlich spät, auf Freds Frage, als sie gerade auf das Sofa gesetzt worden war.

Sie konnte kleine Punkte hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern tanzen sehen und ein merkwürdiger, hoher Ton hallte in ihrem linken Ohr.

„Kerzenleuchter?! Steph, das sieht übel aus, hast du nicht irgendetwas dagegen?"

„In meinem Beutel ist so ne Salbe." Sie wollte eigentlich nur schlafen. Also rollte sie sich zusammen und kuschelte sich in das Sofa.

Sie spürte eine Berührung an ihrem Bein, aber ging davon aus, dass es nur Fred war, der in ihrem Beutel nach der Salbe, die er aus irgendeinem Grund haben wollte, suchte, und fragte sich, wieso sie sich immer noch so fühlte, als würde sie schweben.

„Steph, du musst du bitte aufsetzen."

Womit hatte sie das verdient? Sie wollte nicht sitzen, das war nur anstrengend.

Hände ergriﬀen ihre Schultern und zogen sie rücksichtslos hoch und sie öﬀnete unwillig ihre Augen. „Ich will schlafen."

„Willst du uns nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Passiert? Bilder ﬂammten vor ihren Augen auf. Mario. Bill. Snape. Die Todesser. Sie schluckte. Sie spürte, wie etwas Kühles sich auf ihren Rücken legte, bevor er erneut zu brennen begann. Der scharfe Schmerz, den die Salbe während ihrer Wirkung verursachte, holte Stefanie einigermaßen zurück in die Realität und ihr wurde klar, dass sie den beiden erzählen musste, was passiert war.

„Es waren Todesser. Sie sind ins Schloss gekommen", brachte sie hervor und ohne dass sie es wollte, begannen ihre Hände zu zittern.

„Todesser?"

George, der neben ihr stand, sah sie ungläubig an. „Wie konnte das passieren?"

„Sie sind durch das Verschwindekabinett gekommen. Das, wo ihr Montague hineingesteckt habt. Es gab ein Zweites, bei Borgin und Burkes. Es hat wie eine Verbindung funktioniert. Und ..."

Sie schluckte.

„Steph, du musst bitte dein Oberteil ausziehen, es ist zwar ziemlich kaputt, aber ich kann trotzdem nicht alle Stellen erreichen, ohne, dass ich die, die schon fertig sind, verschmiere."

Gehorsam zog sie ihr Oberteil, das sowieso nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war, über ihren Kopf und bedeckte mit ihren Händen, in denen sie den Stoﬀfetzen nach wie vor hielt, ihren nunmehr nackten Oberkörper. Das brennende Gefühl, dass die Salbe auf ihrer verletzten Haut auslöste, entspannte sie irgendwie und neuerlich wunderte sie sich, ob sie noch ganz bei Sinnen war.

„Ich hol dir ein neues Oberteil", verkündete George und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

„Also, Todesser", hörte sie Freds Stimme nahe ihrem Ohr und nickte langsam.

„Ja. Wir sind ihnen begegnet und…" Ihre Stimme riss ab, als ihr die Erinnerung an diese Begegnung deutlich vor Augen stieg.

„Fertig." Fred ließ von ihr ab und George reichte ihr das erstbeste Oberteil, das er hatte ﬁnden können. Sie zog es an, während sich in ihrem Kopf alles drehte.

„Fred, du hattest Recht mit allem, was du gesagt hast!", brach es schließlich aus ihr hervor und zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen bahnten sich Tränen einen Weg zu ihren Augen und rannen über ihre Wangen hinunter, sodass sie auf das Sofa tropften.

„Er war ein Todesser! Von Anfang an! Es war gar nicht sein Onkel, den er besuchen wollte, sondern er hat ihn mit einem Imperius versehen!"

„Wer? Steph, wovon redest du?"

„Mario! Der Italiener, der seine Visitenkarte für mich dagelassen hat! Er war einer von ihnen! Heute Abend!" Sie schluchzte auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Ich bin SO dumm! Wieso nur habe ich das nicht erkannt! Ich hätte nur seine Gedanken lesen müssen! Wie es mir jeder immer gesagt hat! Aber ich wollte ja nicht und jetzt..." Ihre Stimme erstarb und vor ihren Augen tauchte ein Bild der nekrotisch gewordenen Haut des vergifteten Mario Negri auf.

„Hey, ruhig Steph, ruhig." Fred zog sie an seine Brust, sodass sie ihre Arme um ihn schlingen, und in seine Schulter weinen konnte, während er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. „Ruhig Liebling, alles ist gut. Erzähl von Anfang an."

Sie schniefte und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. „Wir haben gekämpft", begann sie mit tonloser Stimme zu erzählen und löste sich soweit von Fred, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. George war hinter das Sofa getreten, sodass er ebenfalls in ihrem Blickfeld war, und sie konnte deutlich die Besorgnis sehen, die sich in seinen Zügen widerspiegelte.

„Ich war ihm weit unterlegen. Ich dachte, ich wäre inzwischen soweit, dass ich eine Chance habe, aber oﬀenbar war dem nicht so. Er hätte mich leicht erledigen können, hätte er gewollt. Und dann… Ich kannte den Zauber nicht, aber es hat sich angefühlt, als würde eine Hand meinen Hals umfassen und mich hochheben. Wir waren alleine, die anderen waren alle woanders und ich war mir ziemlich sicher dass…" Ihre Stimme versagte und sie musste den Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, herunterschlucken. „Dass er, naja, was auch immer. Ich bekam keine Luft und ich dachte, dass es besser wäre, eine Ohnmacht vorzutäuschen. Es hat auch funktioniert. Er hat mich fallen gelassen und bei diesem Fall hat mich wohl ein leerer Kerzenhalter erwischt. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab verloren und keine Ahnung, wie ich zu seinem kommen sollte. Und dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ich noch diese Spritze von Miles hatte."

„Spritze?"

Stefanie zog fröstelnd ihre Schultern zusammen und nickte. „Er kam heute ins Hospital", erzählte sie, so leise, dass sie ihre eigene Stimme kaum hören konnte. „Ich sollte für ihn analysieren, was sich darin befand. Er sagte, es wäre wohl eine Art Gift. Mir ist nichts anderes eingefallen, um Mario zu überwältigen und es war mir auch egal, dass ich nicht wusste, welches Gift es war. Aber als ich es ihm in den Hals gerammt habe, da… er ist innerhalb von Sekunden gestorben! Vor meinen Augen! Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun!"

Sie schluchzte wieder auf und Tränen tropften über ihre Nasenspitze. „Ich habe ihn umgebracht! Ich wollte ihn doch nicht töten! Und ich habe mich in dem Moment nicht einmal schlecht gefühlt! Ich bin zu den anderen gerannt und Bill..." Sie stockte. „Bill… meine Güte, ich bin SO ein schlechter Mensch!"

Jetzt begann sie wirklich zu weinen. „I-ich bin doch nur nach Hause gekommen, u-um euch zu s-sagen, dass B-Bill von Greyback ange-gefallen wurde und verletzt ist! U-und Dumbledore ist auch tot! S-stattdessen heule i-ich euch m-mit meinen Bef-ﬁndlichk-keiten voll! Ich bin SO ein schlechter Mensch!"

Und sie gab sich einem unkontrollierten Weinkrampf hin, während die Zwillinge einen schnellen Blick austauschten.

„So können wir sie nicht alleine lassen", sagte eine Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr. „Geh du und ich komme nach. Steph, Steph!"

Fred rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, bis sie für einen Moment mit dem Weinen aufhörte. „Steph, ist Bill in Hogwarts? Ist er im Krankenﬂügel?"

„J-ja. M-Madame Pomfrey sagt, dass er kein W-Werwolf wird, s-sondern nur ein bisschen h-hässlicher."

„Na so ein Glück, dass es Bill und nicht Ron erwischt hat. Bei Bill ist es dann ja immer noch ein akzeptables Gesicht", murmelte Fred und strich ihr über den Kopf.

„Und Dumbledore ist auch tot!", heulte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in ihren Händen, während sie wahrnahm, dass Fred aufstand.

„Ich werd mal hinschauen und sehen, was die anderen so sagen. Vermutlich wird man daraus schlauer", hörte sie einen der beiden sagen und verschluckte sich an ihren eigenen Tränen, was sie erst einmal zu einem Hustenanfall brachte. Was konnte sie denn dafür, dass sie so ein furchtbares Wesen war und es nicht schaﬀte, ihnen zu erzählen, was genau geschehen war?!

„Sie steht total unter Schock."

„Ich weiß. Lass sie nicht alleine."

Sie hörte eine Türe und nur wenig später, umfasste jemand ihren Arm und zwang sie, ihr Gesicht freizumachen. Fred setzte sich neben sie und hielt ihr eine Tasse mit dampfenden Inhalt hin.

„Trink das, Liebes, das wird dir helfen."

Es handelte sich wohl um Kakao und das heiße Getränk hatte eine erstaunlich beruhigende Wirkung auf Stefanie. Sobald sie den ersten Schluck genommen hatte, breitete sich Wärme in ihr aus und erreichte sogar die Spitzen ihrer Finger. Sie seufzte und fuhr mit der freien Hand über ihre Wangen, um die Tränen zu entfernen.

„Danke", ﬂüsterte sie und blickte zu ihm auf. „Das hilft wirklich."

„Natürlich. Ist ja auch von mir."

Sie musste schmunzeln, obwohl sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden nicht geglaubt hatte, jemals wieder lachen zu können. „Du hast es verzaubert, oder?", fragte sie ihn und er lächelte leicht.

„Ja."

Das war das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnerte, als sie am Morgen erwachte. Sie fühlte sich komplett normal, aber sobald sie sich aufgesetzt hatte, regte Fred sich neben ihr und es schien, als würde er, sobald ihm wieder eingefallen war, was sich am Vortag ereignet hatte, damit beeilen, sich aufzusetzen um ihren Rücken anzusehen.

„Die Salbe hat ja ganze Arbeit geleistet. Kein Kratzer mehr zu sehen", sagte er leise und aus seiner Stimme klang ein Hauch von Erleichterung hinaus.

Stefanie lächelte ihn an, während sie versuchte, ihre Erinnerungen zu ordnen. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Die Ereignisse des Vorabends kamen langsam zurück in ihre Gedanken, aber es fühlte sich so an, als wäre es vor Jahren passiert, und nicht erst gestern. Da waren keine Schuldgefühle mehr, weil sie jemanden ermordet hatte, keine brennende Sorge um Bill und nicht einmal sonderlich viel Trauer um Dumbledore. Es war, als würde sie durch den Vorhang der Erinnerung auf etwas schauen, von dem sie durch Jahrzehnte getrennt war.

„Wie geht es Bill?", fragte sie und runzelte ihre Stirn, während Fred ihr Oberteil wieder losließ und sich ihr zuwandte.

„Er schlief, als ich gestern bei ihm war. Aber Madame Pomfrey hat mir versichert, dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich erinnere mich an nichts mehr, seit du mir das Getränk gegeben hast."

„An gar nichts?" Eine Falte grub sich in seine Stirn und er sah sie fast ein wenig entsetzt an. „Da hab ich wohl überdosiert..." Er musterte sie kurz, bevor er hinzufügte: „Wirklich an gar nichts? Kein Wort mehr von unserem Gespräch gestern Abend?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und erhob sich wieder. „Nein. Nur noch, dass du zugegeben hast, ihn verzaubert zu haben. Aber dafür hat er insoweit gewirkt, dass ich die Ereignisse von gestern gut überwunden habe. Es geht mir fast so gut, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Fast schon unheimlich."

„Das war so eigentlich nicht geplant", sagte Fred und fuhr sich mit der Hand nachdenklich über sein unrasiertes Kinn. „Ich wollte dich nur beruhigen. Verdammt, ich versteh nicht, was schief gelaufen ist. Es war ein normaler Beruhigungszauber."

Es schien, als würde ihm die Sache wirklich nahe gehen und auch stark beunruhigen, aber Stefanie lachte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie die Bettdecke zurückschlug und ihre Beine ins Freie zog.

„Vielleicht warst du aufgewühlt aufgrund all der schlechten Neuigkeiten?", schlug sie vor und stand auf. Es hätte sie auch beunruhigen sollen, dass der Beruhigungszauber dermaßen über die Stränge geschlagen hatte, aber es war ihr egal. Sie war froh darüber, dass ihre Emotionen im Bezug auf die Ereignisse des Vortages so gedämpft waren, denn alleine die Erinnerung an ihre Weinkrämpfe ließ sie schaudern. Natürlich war ihr Mangel an Traurigkeit nicht ganz das, was Dumbledore verdient hatte, aber wenn sie sich sehr viel Mühe gab, empfand sie immerhin noch genug Schwermut im Bezug auf seinen Tod, um zumindest ein paar Tränen zu vergießen.

„Waren gestern noch viele Leute bei Bill?", fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln. Sie wollte nicht, dass Fred sich Selbstvorwürfe wegen dem Zauber machte.

„Schwer zu sagen." Er blickte auf und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es war ziemlich was los, als ich angekommen bin. Scheinbar waren ein paar Auroren zum Aufräumen da und haben alle mit Fragen belästigt."

Das war der Moment, in dem Stefanie einﬁel, dass sie Miles vielleicht über die Wirkung seiner Giftspritze informieren sollte. Aber nicht jetzt, erst einmal hatte sie Hunger und der hatte Vorrang.

Also überredete sie Fred, aufzuhören, über den schief gegangenen Zauber nachzudenken und lieber mit ihr in die Küche zu gehen und zu frühstücken. Sie schnitt sich zwei Scheiben Brot hinunter und bewaﬀnete sich mit Butter und Marmelade, bevor sie sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Worüber haben wir gestern denn noch geredet?", fragte sie Fred, als sie Butter auf ihr Brot strich und er, der nicht wirklich hungrig zu sein schien, blickte auf.

„Du hast mir erzählt, was du über Dumbledores Tod weißt." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und mit einem frechen Funkeln in den Augen fügte er hinzu: „Und du hast mir durchgehend versichert, wie sehr du mich liebst und dass ich das Wichtigste in deinem Leben bin."

„Das ist ja wohl das mindeste", murmelte Stefanie und biss von ihrem Brot ab.

„Muss ich mich eigentlich schlecht dafür fühlen, dass ich mich nicht schlecht fühle? Ich habe jemanden umgebracht… ich meine… meinst du, ich komme jetzt nicht mehr in den Himmel?"

„Wenn sich jemand schlecht fühlen muss, weil du dich nicht schlecht fühlst, dann bin ich es, immerhin hab ich dir das Zeug zu trinken gegeben." Fred verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und seufzte. „Aber in ein paar Jahren wärst du vermutlich sowieso darüber hinweg gekommen, ich habe es nur beschleunigt. Und mit dem Himmel bin ich überfragt."

„Na, irgendwann werde ich es schon merken, denke ich." Sie seufzte und zog einen Krug mit Wasser zu sich, um sich ein Glas einzuschenken. „Aber ich hoﬀe, dass ich noch traurig genug bin, um bei Dumbledores Begräbnis ein paar Tränen zu verdrücken, sonst werden die Leute noch denken, ich hätte kein Herz."

Sie konnte sehen, dass er sich eine Bemerkung allà „Du hast ein Herz?" verkniﬀ, und sich stattdessen darauf beschränkte, sie anzulächeln. Es war oﬀensichtlich, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm noch klarmachen konnte, dass es ihr so fast lieber war.

Stefanie wartete bis zum Wochenende, bevor sie Miles aufsuchte. Sie war noch nie bei ihm Zuhause gewesen, konnte aber nicht von sich behaupten, nicht neugierig zu sein. Sie erwartete, dass er ähnlich wie Percy und Audrey leben würde, und war zugegebenermaßen überrascht, als sich das Haus als einen Altbau entpuppte, der wohl erst vor Kurzem aufwendig restauriert worden war. Sie musste nicht lange warten, bis er auf die Türglocke reagierte und stieg dann, schon weniger begeistert, ohne Lift in den letzten Stock hinauf.

Miles wartete bereits in der geöﬀneten Türe und sah sie erfreut an. „Steph, schön dich zu sehen! Alles okay bei dir, du siehst blass aus?"

Er trat zur Seite und ließ sie in eine große, helle Wohnung, mit drei Meter hohen Decken und Stuckverzierungen. Bewundernd ließ Stefanie ihre Augen über die moderne und teuer wirkende Einrichtung wandern und fragte sich, ob man in der Aurorenausbildung wirklich so viel Geld verdiente und ob sie nicht im falschen Beruf gelandet war.

„Es geht schon", hörte sie sich währenddessen antworten und schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen. „Nur ein wenig erschöpft vom Treppensteigen."

„Willst du was Trinken? Kaﬀee vielleicht?"

Stefanie schüttelte ihren Kopf und folgte Miles in die Küche. „Wasser wäre toll."

Die Küche war zu klein, um Platz für einen Tisch zu bieten, aber sie war sogar noch Muggel-Standard sehr modern ausgestattet und es waren Geräte darunter, bei denen selbst Stefanie, die bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war, nicht gewusst hätte, wie man sie denn bediente. Miles hatte sogar einen Geschirrspüler! Von einer beeindruckenden Kaﬀeemaschine ganz zu schweigen. Gerade schaltete er besagtes Gerät ein und warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Sag bloß, das Zeug schmeckt dir immer noch nicht?"

„Nein. Nur mit viel Zucker. Ich weiß nicht..." Sie zuckte vage mit den Schultern. „Ich mochte es zwischenzeitlich sogar fast, wenn ich genug Milch hineingebe, und wenn ich nicht aus dem Bett komme, hilft es auch, aber seit einiger Zeit wird mir schlecht davon."

„Vielleicht haben deine Weasley Freunde einfach minderwertiges Zeug. Du solltest den hier probieren, der ist wirklich gut."

Stefanie hasste es, wenn Miles schlecht von den Zwillingen sprach, ebenso, wie sie es verabscheute, wenn die Zwillinge über ihn herzogen. Warum konnten die drei sich nicht einfach verstehen?

„Danke, aber ich bleibe beim Wasser", sagte sie, vielleicht, weil er das mit den Zwillingen gesagt hatte und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie du willst."

Er öﬀnete einen der Küchenschränke und holte ein Glas heraus, das er dann lässig mit Wasser füllte. Stefanie war ihm noch nie in seiner Freizeit begegnet und musste zugeben, dass seine Kleidung sie ein wenig überraschte. Er trug eine Jogginghose und ein einfaches, aber eng anliegendes T-Shirt und sein Anblick hätte es sie durchaus ernsthaft bereuen lassen können, Gefühle für Fred, anstatt für ihn entwickelt zu haben, hätte sie diesen nicht so sehr geliebt. Dass Miles viel besser aussah, als jeder andere Mann ihrer Bekanntschaft, war ihr natürlich schon in der fünften Klasse aufgefallen, aber sie hatte sich eben nicht in ihn verliebt und fand das auch gut so.

„Also, was verschaﬀt mir die Ehre?", fragte er, als er ihr das Glas reichte und begann, sich einen Kaﬀee herunter zu lassen.

„Ich komme wegen deiner Spritze ... von letztens", antwortete sie und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Miles blickte von der Maschine auf und Neugierde blitzte in seinen Augen.

„Hast du es schon analysiert?"

„Naja, kann man so sagen." Stefanie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Theke. „Ich kann dir sagen, dass es eine Art Nervengift sein muss. Ich glaube, dass es Schlangengift ist, denn für eine Mischung kam es mir zu klar vor. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob von einem Tierwesen oder einer einfachen, vollkommen unmagischen Schlange. Das Gift lähmt wohl die Muskulatur und… es ist tödlich. Wenn du es in den Hals injizierst, erstickt das Opfer innerhalb von Sekunden, aber ich glaube, dass man auch stirbt, wenn man es nur in das Bein gespritzt bekommt, nur eben langsamer."

„Wie bitte kannst du das so genau sagen? Ich dachte, ich bekomme jetzt eine Liste von Inhaltsstoﬀen."

Miles nahm seine Kaﬀeetasse aus der Maschine, hielt sie aber nur in den Händen, während er sie fragend ansah.

„Naja, es kann sein, dass ich versehentlich jemanden damit umgebracht habe", nuschelte sie und wich seinem Blick aus. Ihre Hand umklammerte das Wasserglas so fest, dass sie fast schon Angst hatte, es würde ihr genau deshalb herunterfallen und ihre andere Hand umfasste ihren eigenen Arm.

„Du hast WAS?!"

„Ich..." Sie verstummte und seufzte, bevor sie aufblickte. „Hast du gehört, was in Hogwarts passiert ist? Mit Dumbledore und den Todessern?"

„Klar, das war das Thema bei uns auf der Arbeit. Ein Team ist auch zum Aufräumen dort gewesen. Wieso? Was hat es damit zu tun?"

„Na ich war dort. Als es passiert ist. Und es kann eventuell sein, dass ich einen der Todesser mit deiner Spritze umgebracht habe. Ich wollte ihn ja nicht töten, wirklich nicht! Ich hatte nur keine andere Wahl und wollte ihn kurz ablenken! Als er vor meinen Augen gestorben ist, war ich auch nicht begeistert, aber ich kann es nun mal nicht mehr ändern..."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte, zumindest ein wenig Schuldbewusstsein zu zeigen, wobei sie allerdings erneut feststellte, dass keines da war. Fred hatte ganze Arbeit gearbeitet.

„Du hast… das kann nicht sein, Steph. Im Bericht steht nur was von einem Toten und der ist durch den Todesﬂuch gestorben."

„Er war deﬁnitiv tot, Miles. Ich habe auch die Spritze liegengelassen. Ich weiß, keine gute Idee, aber ich war ein wenig unter Schock..."

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber gerade wirkst du nicht so, als hättest du jemanden getötet. Sicher, dass du das nicht geträumt hast?"

Sie warf ihm einen beinahe gekränkten Blick zu. „Glaubst du, ich kenne den Unterschied zwischen Traum und Realität nicht?"

„Nicht per se, aber du musst zugeben, dass du ziemlich entspannt damit umgehst."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und bedeutete ihr dann, ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. Sie ließen sich auf dem Sofa nieder und Stefanie spielte ein wenig mit dem Glas in ihren Händen herum.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich ziemlich unter Schock gestanden habe, als es passiert ist, und ich habe auch seinen Puls nicht überprüft, aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich ihn tot zurückgelassen habe. Und zu meiner Emotionslosigkeit – Fred hat mir was zu trinken gegeben, das er verzaubert hatte. Ich war wohl ziemlich fertig und nachdem ich es getrunken hatte, ging es besser. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass er übers Ziel hinaus geschossen ist. Es ist ja ganz nett, keinen Nervenzusammenbruch zu haben, aber ich bin selbst ein wenig entsetzt von meiner Gefühlskälte diesbezüglich."

Miles schwieg eine Weile, während er sie musterte, dann aber ließ er seine Schultern sinken und lehnte sich gegen die Sofalehne. „Immer kreativ, was neue Zauber angeht, nicht wahr?"

Stefanie beschränkte sich auf ein zustimmendes Geräusch und schloss ihre Augen. Vielleicht hätte sie doch den Kaﬀee annehmen sollen – nicht, dass der Geruch, der aus Miles Tasse zu ihr drang, auch nur irgendwie einladend wäre, aber sie war müde.

„Wenn du nicht geträumt hast, und du hast jemanden umgebracht und die Spritze liegen lassen, dann frage ich mich, wieso nichts davon im Bericht aufgetaucht ist. Oder war es in einem Geheimgang und die Leiche ist nicht gefunden worden?"

Sie wusste, dass er sie auﬀordernd ansah, weswegen sie sich zwang, ihre Augen wieder zu öﬀnen. „Nein, es war mitten auf einem Flur. Da kommen täglich Leute vorbei. Ich habe es zwar nicht direkt an die große Glocke gehängt, aber die Leiche hat man sicher gleich gefunden."

Eigentlich hatte sie es tatsächlich außer Miles nur den Zwillingen gesagt, aber was hätte sie denn tun sollen? Es im Krankenﬂügel erwähnen, damit sie entsetzte Blicke erntete? Außerdem war sie so von Adrenalin durchströmt gewesen, dass sie gar nicht mehr richtig daran gedacht hatte – es war eben so viel zugleich passiert.

Miles schnalzte mit der Zunge und schwieg wieder eine Weile. Als Stefanie ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf, sah sie, dass er nachdenklich wirkte.

„Was ist? Muss ich das melden?"

„Ja. Nein. Machs nicht. Es ist kompliziert." Er seufzte und beugte sich nach vorne, sodass seine freie Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel lag. „Das Problem ist, dass ich ja niemandem erzählt habe, dass ich dir diese Spritze gegeben habe. Es jetzt öﬀentlich zu machen, würde nur Ärger bringen. Aber das ist gar nicht, was mir Sorgen macht. Ich frage mich nur… wenn du die Spritze neben der Leiche liegen gelassen hast, dann hat man es auch zusammen gefunden. Und meine Kollegen wussten alle von den Kisten mit den Spritzen. Dennoch scheint nichts davon im Bericht auf. Ich frage mich also, ob nicht einer von ihnen ein Interesse daran hatte, dass keiner davon erfährt? Und das macht mir Sorgen, denn das heißt, dass irgendjemand in meiner Abteilung seine Finger in dunklen Geschäften hat. Aber das ist nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen musst."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein rasiertes Kinn und schien ganz in seinen Überlegungen gefangen zu sein.

„Du meinst, dass jemand von euren Leuten hinter den Spritzen steckt?"

Miles setzte sich wieder auf und stellte die leere Kaﬀeetasse auf den Sofatisch. „Nicht unbedingt. Aber vielleicht verdient jemand mit, indem er dafür sorgt, dass wir auf falsche Fährten gelockt werden, oder ähnliches. Aber wie gesagt – denk nicht darüber nach, das ist meine Sache."

„Aber das klingt gefährlich", begehrte Stefanie auf und sah ihn mit sorgenvoll geweiteten Augen an. „Was, wenn diese Person dahinter kommt, dass du es weißt, und dich kaltstellt?"

Er grinste. „Keine Angst, ich passe auf mich auf. Und du vergiss bitte die ganze Sache. Und erzähl niemandem mehr davon. Ich schätze mal, dass ich darauf vertrauen muss, dass deine Weasleys den Mund halten."

Daran hatte Stefanie keine Zweifel, aber sie ging nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen schnaubte sie. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du nicht von ihnen reden kannst, als wären sie normale Menschen. Sie sind meine besten Freunde, gibt ihnen nicht das alleine schon einen Vertrauensvorschuss?"

„Würde es, wenn ich sie nicht kennen würde. Ich weiß aus erster Hand, dass ich sie nicht sehr schätze."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und gab das Thema auf. Es würde vermutlich nur zu einer langen Liste an vermeintlichen Anklagepunkte gegen ihre besten Freunde führen, auf die sie keine Lust hatte. Also stand sie auf und strich ihr Leinenkleid glatt. Nicht, dass das gegen den Edelknitter helfen würde, aber immerhin konnte sie so etwas mit ihren Händen machen, nachdem sie das leere Glas abgestellt hatte.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich denke, dass ich jetzt wieder gehen werde. Nicht, dass meine, von dir nicht sehr geschätzten, Freunde, noch denken, du hast mich entführt und zu meiner Rettung ausrücken."

„Du hast ihnen gesagt, dass du zu mir gehst? Und das haben sie dir erlaubt?" Ein sardonisches Funkeln war in seine Augen getreten und Stefanie seufzte.

„Naja, sie hätten es mir verboten, würde das in ihrer Macht liegen. Nachdem sie mir aber nichts zu sagen haben, mussten sie sich darauf beschränken, mich vor dir zu warnen und mehrmals zu betonen, was für ein Idiot du doch bist."

„Das Kompliment kannst du ihnen von mir zurück ausrichten. Ernsthaft Steph, ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals verstehen werde, warum du mit diesem Typen zusammen bist."

Sie lächelte, schüttelte aber ihren Kopf. „Vielleicht müsste ich mir auch Sorgen machen, wenn du es tätest. Machs gut Miles, und danke für das Wasser."

Der Tod des Schulleiters drückte schwer auf den Schultern des Ordens, denn es war, als wäre das Letzte gestorben, dass Voldemort davon abhielt die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen.

Natürlich, da war noch Harry, ihre große und wirklich einzige Hoﬀnung, aber selbst Harry würde erst einmal nicht verhindern können, dass sich die Dunkelheit über die Zauberwelt legte.

Dennoch konnten sie sich nicht einfach so ergeben. Das sahen insbesondere die Zwillinge so, die nun umso mehr ihren Laden oﬀen halten wollten, zumindest solange es kein Selbstmordkommando war, dies zu tun. Die beiden waren der Meinung, dass ihr Laden einen netten Zuﬂuchtsort in all der Trübheit darstellte und da Stefanie es ebenso empfand, sagte sie nichts dagegen.

Es war ihr anfangs schwer gefallen, aber sie hielt ihr Versprechen sich selbst gegenüber und hatte begonnen, die Gedanken ihrer Mitmenschen zu lesen. Sie war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie rasch es zur Gewohnheit wurde. Bald war es keine bewusste Handlung mehr, sondern ging vollkommen automatisch. Wenn jemand in ihr Blickfeld kam, drang sie in seinen Geist ein und suchte nach Hinweisen, dass er unter dem Imperius stand. Sie versuchte zwar, nicht in zu private Gedanken einzudringen, musste aber schnell erkennen, dass das nicht ging.

So erfuhr sie von Veritys neuem Freund, von der Aﬀäre der Hexe am Informationsschalter im Hospital oder auch von der interessanten Überlegung eines beliebigen Kunden, ob es ihm wohl gelänge, illegal einen Drachen ins Land zu schmuggeln.

Nur von Fred und Georges Gedanken ließ sie die Finger.

Dumbledores Begräbnis rückte näher und Stefanie erkannte, dass sie keinen schwarzen Umhang besaß. Etwas, was Fred und George bereitwillig änderten.

„Es sieht gut aus", stellte George fest und Fred nickte anerkennend.

„Tut es wirklich."

Stefanie fuhr nervös über den schwarzen Stoﬀ des Umhangs, den Madame Malkin ihr erst vor einer halben Stunde überreicht hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht… ich wette, ich mach ihn nur wieder kaputt."

Und zugenommen hatte sie auch, stellte sie missmutig fest, sprach es aber nicht aus. Sie kam sich weniger schlank vor als früher, aber sie war selbst schuld, sie aß wirklich mehr als früher.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie den roten Umhang vielleicht wieder hinbekommt", erinnerte George sie und Stefanie seufzte, die Gedanken über ihr Gewicht verdrängend.

„Ja, ich weiß aber…." Sie sprach es nicht aus und die beiden wussten auch nicht, was sie meinte. Es ging darum, dass sie es sich eigentlich nicht leisten konnte, den roten Umhang zu reparieren, vor allem, weil die beiden ihr jetzt schon den neuen Schwarzen geschenkt hatten. Zum Geburtstag, angeblich. Nun, es war ein Glück für sie, denn nachdem ihr roter Umhang bei dem kleinen Kampf zerfetzt worden war, besaß sie keinen normalen Tagesumhang mehr.

Für das Begräbnis würde dieser sich vermutlich gut eignen. Auch, wenn er nicht so teuer aussah, wie die schwarzen Drachenhautjacketts der Zwillinge, die ein Vermögen gekostet hatten.

„Ihr tragt zur Ausrottung von Drachen bei!", hatte sie entsetzt gesagt, als sie sie ihr gezeigt hatten.

„Drachen würden auch zu unserer Ausrottung beitragen, wenn sie könnten", hatte Fred festgestellt und sie hatte es dabei belassen, weil sie ihr Lachen kaum unterdrücken hatte können.

„Wir sollten langsam los", riss Fred sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie nickte, einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel werfen. Der schwarze Umhang erinnerte sie ein wenig an die Schulumhänge, oder an Snapes. Er stand ihr gut, sie fand sogar selbst, dass sie für ihre Verhältnisse außergewöhnlich hübsch darin wirkte. Ihr langes Haar ﬁel ihr oﬀen und glatt bis über die Taille und schimmerte golden. Ihre Wangen waren rosig und ihre Augen wirkten im Licht türkiser, als sie eigentlich waren. Nur traurig sah sie nicht aus.

Dann folgte sie den Zwillingen hinaus auf die Straße, von wo aus sie nach Hogsmeade apparierten, um dann zu Fuß zum Schlossgelände zu gehen. Dumbledore würde am Seeufer bestattet werden und das war gut so.

Sie schwiegen, während sie gingen, und als sie schließlich dort ankamen, sahen sie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Fleur und Bill, die bereits auf Stühlen saßen. Bill wurde von Fleur gestützt und sein Gesicht war immer noch grässlich vernarbt. Er hatte inzwischen eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Mad-Eye Moody.

Stefanie und die Zwillinge gesellten sich zu ihnen und setzten sich neben sie. Niemand sprach viel, denn selbst wenn sie in den letzten Tagen ab und zu verdrängt hatten, was passiert war, so kam es jetzt mit voller Trauer wieder in ihnen auf. Stefanie selbst fühlte sich immer noch nicht wirklich traurig, aber sie nutzte die Momente der Stille, um Erinnerungen an Dumbledore hervor zu beschwören und zu versuchen, Schmerz über den Verlust zu empﬁnden. Sie lehnte sich an Freds Schulter und blickte hinauf zum Schloss, während sie ihre Gedanken um diesen Umstand kreisen ließ.

Andere Ordensmitglieder kamen, Tonks und Remus, Kingsley und Leute wie der Wirt des Eberkopfes, der, so ﬁel Stefanie auf, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Dumbeldore aufwies.

Leute vom Ministerium, die grässliche Umbridge mit einer schwarzen Schleife in ihrem grauen Haar, sogar der Minister und Percy. Und dann kamen die Schüler und Lehrer. Auch die Geister waren anwesend, obwohl sie kaum zu sehen waren, im hellen Sonnenlicht.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Keine Wolke trübte den Schein der Sonne und hätte Stefanie es nicht als einen Tribut an Dumbledore empfunden, so hätte sie sich verspottet gefühlt.

Auf einmal erklang Musik, merkwürdige, unbekannte Musik. Stefanie drehte sich um und erblickte die Wassermenschen im See. Dumbeldore, so erinnerte sie sich, hatte ihre Sprache gesprochen, obwohl sie nicht wusste wo er es gelernt hatte.

Nun sangen sie für ihn und Stefanie wandte sich wieder nach vorne, während tatsächlich einzelne Tränen in ihre Augen traten.

Sie erkannte Hagrid, der den Leichnam Dumbledores trug. Er war eingehüllt in ein violettes Samttuch mit Sternen und Hagrid weinte. Seine Augen waren geschwollen und feucht und alleine dieser Anblick brachte endlich doch Trauer über sie.

Ihre Brust verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft und als er den Leichnam auf einen Tisch legte, atmete sie deutlich hörbar aus.

Fred nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft, ehe er sie wieder losließ und sie schaﬀte es, ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu schenken, während Hagrid ein Schniefen von sich gab, das Leute wie Rita Kimmkorn oder Umbridge dazu brachte, ihn empört anzusehen. Stefanies Augen folgten Hagrid und zu ihrem Erstaunen ließ er sich neben einem Wesen nieder, das noch größer war, als er. Ein richtiger Riese. Er trug eine Jacke und eine Hose, beides riesengroß, und hatte seinen Kopf nach unten geneigt. Tröstend tätschelte er Hagrid Kopf, so fest, dass sein Stuhl in die Erde versank.

Diese Liebe zu sehen, obwohl sie nicht wusste, inwieweit Hagrid etwas mit dem Riesen zu tun hatte – vielleicht war es sein Bruder – tröstete Stefanie auf merkwürdige Art und Weise.

Inzwischen war ein Mann aufgestanden, der, wie Stefanie, einfach nur einen schwarzen Umhang trug, und hatte begonnen, eine Rede zu halten. Stefanie hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, sie fand oberﬂächlich, was er sagte. Wie gut hatte er ihn wohl gekannt?

Hätte diese Rede nicht vielleicht jemand halten sollen, der ihn besser gekannt hatte?

Hatte Dumbeldore eigentlich Familie?

Sie wusste es nicht. Wie wenig sie eigentlich über ihn gewusst hatte… aber andererseits, sie wusste ja auch fast genauso wenig über McGonagall und noch weniger über die anderen Lehrer. Welche Rolle spielte das also schon?

Es waren Menschen, denen sie auf ihrem Weg begegnete, aber keine Menschen, mit denen sie viel Weg gemeinsam hatte. Wie viel Weg hatten sie und Dumbledore geteilt? Denkbar wenig. Zwei persönliche Gespräche, wenn man so darüber nachdachte.

Sie konnte nicht von sich behaupten, ihn gekannt zu haben. Sie hatte ihn gesehen und wahrgenommen als einen großartigen Menschen, auf den all die Dinge zutrafen, die der Mann in Schwarz gerade erzählte. Aber sie hatte ihn nicht gekannt. Hatte nichts von seinem privaten Leben gewusst, nicht von seiner Familie, seinen Wünschen, Träumen und Vorlieben (außer der für Zitronenbrausedrops).

Was hatte er gemacht, wenn die Ferien angebrochen waren? Was hatte er getan, als er mit Harry das Schloss verlassen hatte? Was hatte gemacht, wenn ihm langweilig gewesen war?

Sie wusste es nicht und hatte nur bedingt das Bedürfnis gespürt, es zu erfahren. Natürlich hätte sie gerne gewusst, weswegen sie in den Gängen patrouillierte, aber sie hatte Dumbeldore genug vertraut, um zu wissen, dass es einen guten Grund haben musste.

Nur, woher war dieses Vertrauen eigentlich gekommen?

Sie hatte einem praktisch Fremden vertraut.

Aber jemandem, der so viel Ruhe, Liebe und Weisheit ausstrahlte, dass man nicht anders konnte, als ihm zu vertrauen.

Endlich hörte der Mann in Schwarz auf zu sprechen und setzte sich wieder, und Stefanie, die lange nicht mehr bei einem Begräbnis gewesen war, meinte sich daran zu erinnern, dass meistens mehrere Leute sprachen. Aber niemand stand mehr auf.

Auf einmal begannen die Leute in den vorderen Reihen zu schreien. Stefanie kniﬀ die Augen zusammen, ehe sie erbleichte, als sie sah, warum: Um die Leiche herum schossen helle Flammen auf. Weißer Rauch stieg in die Höhe, während die Flammen immer höher und höher wurden.

Für einen Moment lang glaubte Stefanie einen Phönix zu sehen, der hinauf in den Himmel ﬂog, aber dann erloschen die Flammen und dort, wo der Tisch mit dem Körper gewesen war, war nun ein weißes Grabmal aus Marmor.

Dann erhob sich ein Geräusch wie von Meeresrauschen und als Stefanie hochsah, schrien wieder einige.

Sie sah Pfeile, ein wahrer Regen, der weit von ihnen entfernt zu Boden ging und sie sah Zentauren, die sie geschossen hatten und nun wieder in den Wald zurück liefen. Auch sie hatten Dumbeldore geschätzt. Mussten es getan haben, sonst hätten sie Umbridge damals wohl kaum wieder herausgegeben.

Stefanie schluckte, während wieder Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen. Sie stand auf, damit sie mehr vom Grabmal sehen konnte und die Zwillinge taten dasselbe. Langsam gingen sie von den Stühlen weg, ein wenig zur Seite, und blickten auf das weiße Grab.

„Ihm hätte es vermutlich gefallen", murmelte George und Stefanie nickte. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt und angesichts des Tränenﬂusses manch anderer, hatte sie fast ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Und ich glaube nicht, dass er gewollt hätte, dass man hier literweise Tränen vergießt", fügte Fred hinzu und trat zu ihr, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Stefanie lächelte leise darüber und schloss für einige Momente ihre Augen.

Es lenkte sie ab, sein Herz schlagen hören zu können, und für einen irrwitzigen Moment lang dachte sie, dass Dumbledore ein erstaunlich liebloses Leben geführt hatte. Dann aber tat sie den Gedanken als Hirngespinst ab. Was wusste sie schon?

Stefanie hob ihren Kopf und leise sagte sie: „Ich dachte immer, er wäre unsterblich. Ich dachte immer, es wäre unmöglich, dass er stirbt…"

„Manchmal", murmelte Fred so leise, dass sie sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr sicher war, ob er das überhaupt gesagt hatte, oder ob es nur eine Ausgeburt ihrer eigenen Fantasie gewesen war, denn eigentlich war es unmöglich, dass er dieses Zitat kannte, dass er jemals Lewis Carroll gelesen hatte, „glaube ich schon vor dem Frühstück an bis zu sechs unmögliche Dinge. Aber Dumbledores Tod war nie dabei."


	138. Eine halbe Stunde in der Sonne

**137\. Eine halbe Stunde in der Sonne**

Nach Dumbledores Begräbnis ﬁel es seiner Umgebung leichter, mit dem Trauern aufzuhören. Zwar brachten die Zeitungen in regelmäßigen Abständen Nachrufe und Ankündigen von Büchern über ihn, die unweigerlich hatten kommen müssen, aber weil sie wussten, wie viel Blödsinn Menschen schreiben konnten, lasen sie das Meiste gar nicht.

Der Orden des Phönix hatte nun auch dringendere Probleme, als Biograﬁen zu Dumbledores Leben zu lesen, denn ihnen war klar geworden, dass der Schutz, der Harry im Zuhause seiner Verwandten zuteil wurde, mit seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag erlöschen würde. Dumbledore hatte sich diesbezüglich wohl noch keine Gedanken gemacht und so lag es an ihnen, sich etwas zu überlegen. Irgendwie musste es ihnen gelingen, ihn rechtzeitig zum Fuchsbau, der mit allen Schutzzaubern, denen sie mächtig waren, versehen worden war, zu bringen, bevor dieser Schutz verﬁel und Voldemort Zugriﬀ auf ihn hätte.

Die Lösung war ebenso einfach, wie genial: Mad-Eye Moody würde mit Harry, Tage vor seinem Geburtstag, wo noch niemand damit rechnen würde, einfach Seit-an-Seit apparieren und ihn so sicher zum Fuchsbau bringen.

Stefanie war froh, dass es keine aufwendige Mission erforderte, bei der Ordensmitglieder in Gefahr gebracht wurden. Dass die Arbeit für den Orden ein nicht zu verachtendes Risiko mit sich brachte, hatte sie natürlich von jeher gewusste, aber durch das Auftauchen der Todesser in Hogwarts, war es ihr neuerlich deutlich vor Augen gerückt. Es barg eine gewisse Ironie in sich, dass Stefanie, die sich bemüht hatte, auf keine gefährlichen Missionen mehr zu gehen, bei einer so harmlos anmutenden Mission, wie dem Bewachen des Schlosses in Dumbledores Abwesenheit, nur haarscharf einem Schicksal, über das sie nur ungern nachdenken wollte, entronnen war. Fred machte sich diesbezüglich Vorwürfe, obwohl es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war und es gab auch nichts, dass er daran hätte ändern können. Aber Stefanie merkte, dass er oft über jenen Abend nachdachte und sich innerlich mit 'Was-wäre-wenn'-Fragen geißelte. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie selbst keinen Gedanken mehr an den Abend verschwendete (kam es ihr doch so vor, als läge er Jahre zurück) und dass er sich bitte nicht wegen etwas fertig machen solle, das nie in seinen Händen gelegen hatte, aber es half nicht sehr viel. Mochte es der Anblick ihres halb geschundenen Körpers, ihre geistige Verfassung unmittelbar nach ihrer Ankunft in der Winkelgasse sein, die ihm nicht mehr aus den Kopf gingen, oder die immer noch sichtbaren Zeugnisse von Greybacks Wahnsinn im Gesicht seines Bruders – er schien sich zu wünschen, dort gewesen zu sein, um etwas am Ausgang des Geschehens ändern zu können.

Aber natürlich konnte er das nicht. Was er konnte war, Stefanie Arbeiten abzunehmen, die ihm plötzlich zu schwer für sie erschienen. Nicht, dass sie undankbar gewesen wäre – so lächerlich es für Außenstehende auch erscheinen mochte, die beladenen Kisten aus den Regalen zu bekommen, war schwer. Es war ein für sie kaum zu stemmendes Gewicht, wenn sie es mit der Hand machte und benutzte sie ihren Zauberstab, so empfand sie es als anstrengend. Sie war dankbar für seine Hilfe, um die sie nie bitten musste, denn sie erschöpfte in letzter Zeit schnell. Ihre Müdigkeit, die sie seit Wochen begleitet hatte, verschwand jedoch zunehmend. Stattdessen merkte sie, dass Dinge sie schnell anstrengten und sie fragte sich, warum sie die Einzige war, die den Stress, den die Ordensarbeit, ihre Ausbildung und die Arbeit im Laden, mit sich brachte, am ganzen Körper zu spüren bekam. Dass sie an einer wirklichen Krankheit litt, glaubte sie kaum. Zwar kam es ihr in den Sinn, dass sie vielleicht ein Problem mit ihrer Schilddrüse haben könnte, aber es war nur ein ﬂüchtiger Gedanke, der in ihren Überlegungen im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Vater auftauchte, der als Kind der Nachkriegszeit an einem heftigen Jodmangel gelitten hatte. So kam es, dass Stefanie angenehm überrascht war, als sie erfuhr, dass im Hospital die jährlichen Gesundenuntersuchung der Mitarbeiter anstand und sie alle eine kostenlose Rundumuntersuchung erhalten würden. Die Ergebnisse würden freilich auf sich warten lassen, aber sofern man gesund war, bekam man sowieso keine Rückmeldung.

Am Tag, an dem Stefanie über diesen Umstand in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, wartete Fred vor der Eingangshalle auf sie. Sie wusste es schon, bevor sie ihn sah, denn als sie sich von der Hexe am Informationsschalter verabschiedete, blickte diese auf und lächelte.

„Dein Freund wartet übrigens draußen auf dich. Er wollte nicht drinnen warten, weil der Auror da hinten ihn so ﬁnster angeschaut hat."

„Oh", machte Stefanie und freute sich angesichts dieses unerwarteten Umstands.

 _Schau wie sie strahlt – muss Liebe schön sein. Aber das war meine gute Tat für heute… obwohl, eigentlich war es ja seine gute Tat, ich hab ihr nur davon erzählt. Aber vielleicht gleicht es trotzdem aus, dass ich zu dem Typ mit der Adlernase so unfreundlich war, nur, weil er zu viel Parfüm getragen hat. Männer sollten kein Parfüm tragen, das ist echt schrecklich…_

Stefanie hatte sich sehr schnell daran gewöhnt, die Gedanken ihrer Mitmenschen routinemäßig zu lesen und es gelang ihr, sich in keiner Weise anzumerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie diese Gedanken amüsierten. Stattdessen winkte sie der Hexe noch einmal zu und eilte dann nach draußen, um Fred nicht warten zu lassen.

„Hi!", begrüßte sie ihn, über das ganze Gesicht strahlend, und ließ sich in seine Arme ziehen. „Womit habe ich das verdient?"

„Mir war nach einem Spaziergang, das hat sich angeboten." Er küsste sie einmal, dann noch einmal auf die Nasenspitze , bevor sie lachend zu ihm hoch sah.

„Was hab ich für ein Glück. Das denkt auch die Hexe am Informationsschalter. Aber genug davon – wie war dein Tag?"

Sie erfuhr den wahren Grund für seinen frühen Feierabend: George und er hatten endlich ihre neueste Erﬁndung: Miniaturdrachen, bei denen es sich in Wahrheit um verzauberte Libellen handelte, fertig gestellt. Die Lebensdauer einer Libelle war begrenzt, sodass der Zauber länger halten würde, als die Drachen lebten. Stefanie hatte das Projekt von Anfang an mit Begeisterung verfolgt, denn sie fand die Drachen wunderschön. Sogar Charlie wäre nicht in der Lage, einen Makel an ihnen zu ﬁnden, etwas, das darauf hindeutete, dass es nicht wirklich Drachen waren. Abgesehen von ihrer Größe natürlich. Und davon, dass sie kein echtes Feuer speien konnten. Was sie taten, war vielleicht ein wenig herumzukrähen, aber sie zündeten dabei keine Vorhänge an.

Den Drachen zuliebe würde endlich das „Du-scheißt-nie-mehr"-Plakat weichen müssen und obwohl die Zwillinge darauf beharrten, dass es in keinerlei Zusammenhang mit den jüngsten Ereignissen stand, und man eine Auslage nun einmal ab und zu wechseln musste, so war Stefanie doch sehr froh darüber.

Eine Weile schlenderten sie nebeneinander her und unterhielten sich über die Vorkommnisse ihres Tages, als sie eine Straße erreichten, die von hochpreisigen Boutiquen gesäumt war. Stefanie passierte die Straße gerne, denn ein Blick in die Schaufenster war auch interessant, wenn man sich den Inhalt nicht leisten konnte.

Bei einer ihrer Lieblingsboutiquen (von außen), verharrten ihre Augen länger.

„Das wäre was für Fleurs Hochzeit", merkte Fred an, der ihrem Blick zu den Kleidern in der Auslage gefolgt war.

Stefanie lachte kurz auf. „Ja, nicht wahr? Aber sieh dir nur den Preis an, das kann ich mir nicht leisten."

„Nein, du nicht. Aber ich schon." Und als sie ihm daraufhin einen Blick zuwarf, der ausdrückte, dass sie nicht vorhatte, sich von ihm beschenken zu lassen, verdrehte er die Augen. „Probier es wenigstens an."

Diese Auﬀorderung sprach dafür, dass er noch nie die Erfahrung hatte machen müssen, eine Frau beim Einkaufen begleiten zu müssen. Zu seinem Glück entsprach es nicht Stefanies Charakter, sich stundenlang in Kleiderläden herumzutreiben und ihn Tüten für sie tragen zu lassen. Sie brachte nicht die nötige Geduld dafür auf, immer wieder in Umkleidekabinen zu gehen und sich gefühlte hunderte Male umzuziehen. Selbst wenn sie das Kleingeld dafür besessen hätte, hätte nichts in der Welt sie dazu bewegen können, sich in einen Einkaufsbummel zu stürzen.

Aber sie kam Freds Auﬀorderung widerspruchslos nach, denn eines der Kleider war wirklich hübsch. Und es wäre tatsächlich tausendmal besser für die Hochzeit geeignet, als ihr kleines Schwarzes, das Marie ihr geschenkt hatte.

Als sie den Laden betrat, wandte die einzige Verkäuferin ihnen sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.

 _Uäh, die ist ja ekelhaft hübsch. Aber schau, es gibt noch Gerechtigkeit in dieser Welt – Kleidergeschmack hat sie keinen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie in diesen Laden kommt. Ist das ihr Freund? Männergeschmack hat sie wohl auch keinen. Gut, vielleicht ist er ganz gut in Form, aber wie kann man nur auf rotes Haar stehen? Warum sieht sie mich jetzt denn so böse an? Glaubt die etwa, ich will ihr ihren Typen ausspannen? Keine Angst, Schätzchen, der ist vor mir sicher._

Es gelang Stefanie nicht, eine ausdruckslose Miene zur Schau zu stellen und sie musste sich abwenden, wobei sie so tat, als würde sie die Kleider betrachten.

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilﬂich sein?", erkundigte die Verkäuferin sich in diesem Moment und während Stefanie innerlich jede Hilfe strikt ablehnte, erkundigte Fred sich nach dem Kleid in der Auslage. Es bestand aus champagnerfarbener Seide, hatte keine Ärmel und ﬁel nach unten hin sehr locker und luftig, während es um die Taille eng geschnürt und mit Spitze verziert war.

Stefanie schirmte ihren Geist vor den Gedanken der Frau ab, damit sie sich nicht Überlegungen in Richtung ﬁnanzieller Verhältnisse anhören musste und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Sie ließ sich das Kleid geben, aber hatte das Glück, dass das Telefon klingelte, sobald sie es in den Händen hatte und sie sich alleine zu den Umkleidekabinen begeben konnte. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn übereifrige Verkäufer sie bei solchen Sachen nervten.

In der Umkleide schlüpfte sie aus ihrer Kleidung und begann, das Kleid anzuziehen, während sie die Verkäuferin am Telefon mit irgendjemanden diskutieren hörte. Es ging um irgendeine verspätete Lieferung und klang nicht so, als würde sie bald wieder auﬂegen.

Dabei hätte sie ihre Hilfe doch gebraucht – der Reißverschluss stellte sich als tückisch heraus. Da das Kleid rückenfrei war, lag er zu ungünstig, um ihn selbst zu schließen.

Sie starrte einige Sekunden lang genervt in den Spiegel, dann wagte sie einen Blick hinter dem Vorhang hervor, um die Lage zu überblicken.

Fred lungerte ganz in der Nähe herum und besah sich gerade eine Kollektion an Seidenschals, die ihn sicher nicht interessierten.

„Fred!", zischte sie leise in seine Richtung, um die anderen Kunden nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und erleichtert stieß sie ein wenig Luft aus, als er sie sofort hörte und zu ihr kam.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er und blieb nur Zentimeter vor dem Vorhang der Kabine stehen. Er legte eine Hand auf den Stoﬀ und schob ihn ein wenig zur Seite, sodass er sie sehen konnte.

„Ich bekomm den Reisverschluss allein nicht zu. Kannst du mir vielleicht…?"

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte, bevor er Drang, zu lächeln, nachgab.

„Sicher, warum nicht", erwiderte er und folgte ihr rasch hinter den Vorhang.

Die eigentlich recht geräumige Kabine schien auf einmal um einiges zu schrumpfen, und das, obwohl sie an drei Wänden verspiegelt war, was sie optisch vergrößerte.

Er räusperte sich leise, weil sie ihn ansah und den Reißverschluss in die andere Richtung hielt und nachdem er sie ernsthaft gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn unter einen Vorwand hierher gelockt hatte, oder ob sie wirklich seine Hilfe benötigte, drehte sie ihm nach einigem Überlegen doch den Rücken zu.

Sie hob ihre Augen ein wenig und beobachtete ihn im Spiegel. Sein rotes Haar ﬁel ihm in die Stirn, während er den Blick auf den Reißverschluss gesenkt hatte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz sich leicht zusammenzog. Wie sehr sie diesen Anblick liebte.

Stefanie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Schauer über ihren Körper lief, als seine Finger ihre nackte Haut streiften, während er den Reißverschluss nach oben zog.

Dabei konnte sie ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Sobald er fertig war, zog er seine Hände – was sie wirklich sehr bedauerte – zurück und trat auch ein wenig nach hinten. Nun trafen sich ihre Blicke über den Spiegel und sie schluckte.

„Danke." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn, anstatt sich in dem Kleid zu betrachten.

„Also doch ein Vorwand?", zog er sie auf, aber sie ging nicht einmal darauf ein. Erst die Stimme der Verkäuferin ließ sie von ihm ablassen. „Brauchen Sie vielleicht Hilfe?"

„Nein, danke", hörte sie sich sagen und verdrehte die Augen.

Sie sah, dass Fred seinen Mund öﬀnete, um etwas zu sagen, aber schüttelte ihren Kopf und legte ihren Finger an ihre Lippen.

„Also", ﬂüsterte sie dann kaum hörbar, „ich denke, dass das Kleid ganz nett ist. Ich werde Fleur nicht in den Schatten stellen und nicht in Fetzen herumrennen. Aber leisten kann ich es mir trotzdem nicht."

„Du kannst es mir zurückzahlen", spottete er und drehte sie sanft an der Schulter um, damit er den Reißverschluss wieder öﬀnen konnte. Sie grinste.

Als sie, später, den Laden der Zwillinge erreichten, trafen sie George in der Küche an. Er hing über einer Tasse Tee und wirkte ziemlich müde. Erst, als sie ihm unmittelbar gegenüber standen, hob er seinen Kopf und nickte ihnen zu.

„Hallo. Schön, dass ihr heil zurückgekommen seid."

„Es lauern nicht hinter jeder Ecke Todesser", informierte Stefanie ihn, die seine Gedanken kannte. Seine Sorge galt Mae, deren einzige Verbindung zur magischen Welt er selber war. Stefanie wusste, dass er Angst hatte, sie in Gefahr zu bringen, indem sie mit ihm zusammen war, fand das aber übertrieben. Solange das Ministerium noch in ihren Händen war, bestand keine Gefahr.

„Auch Muggelautos sind gefährlich", gab George zurück und schien seine trüben Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Stattdessen grinste er sie nun an. „Und das müssen wir wissen, immerhin haben wir einmal eines von Zuhause in den Ligusterweg geﬂogen."

„Fred saß doch am Steuer, oder nicht?" Stefanie setzte sich hin und nahm seine Teetasse, um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken. „Davon abgesehen war der Wagen verzaubert und somit kein Muggelauto mehr. Und nein, auf meinem Weg vom Hospital hierher gibt es keine einzige Stelle, an der ich überfahren werden könnte."

„Ja, ich saß am Steuer", erinnerte Fred seinen Bruder und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Wir sollten noch das Schaufenster umdekorieren, bevor wir morgen aufsperren. Noch Lust?"

George zuckte mit den Schultern, stand dann aber doch auf. „Ach, Steph", ﬁel ihm dann ein und er hielt inne, „Miles Bletchley war hier, vor einer halben Stunde etwa."

Sowohl Stefanie als auch Fred horchten auf und sahen ihn überrascht und neugierig an. „Was wollte er?", fragte Stefanie und wunderte sich, ob es wohl mit den Spritzen und Mario Negris Tod zusammenhing.

„Er wollte dir mündliche die Einladung zur Hochzeit deiner Oma überbringen."

Es war eine gute Nachricht – eigentlich. Und für einen Moment freute sie sich auch ehrlich darüber. Dann aber fuhr George fort: „Ich hab gefragt, ob du Fred mitbringen kannst – ich war so dreist, anzunehmen, dass du das tun wollen würdest, und er meinte, dass deine Oma ihn nicht leiden kann und das nicht will."

„Ist das ihr Ernst?", fragte Stefanie, als würde George eine Antwort darauf kennen. „Als ob ich zu einer Hochzeit gehen wollen würde, ohne meinen Freund mitzunehmen! Außerdem hat sie ihn nie kennengelernt, sie weiß doch nur, was ich ihr erzählt habe."

„Ja, was _hast_ du ihr erzählt?", hakte Fred nach und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Spott an.

„Es kann sein, dass ich damals sauer auf dich war, weil du mich im Duell besiegt hast." Stefanie winkte ab und schüttelte dann entschieden ihren Kopf. „Ist doch egal, sie weiß, dass wir zusammen sind und das sollte ihr sagen, dass sie sich eine neue Meinung zu dir bilden sollte." Und nach einer kurzen Pause: „Wenn sie dich nicht dabei haben will, dann werde ich eben auch nicht kommen."

Fred schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, aber dann sagte er: „Nein, geh hin. Sie heiratet, das ist etwas Besonderes. Ich kenne sie sowieso nicht und die anderen Gäste werden wohl Miles Bletchley und seine Familie sein. Ich werde es verkraften, das zu verpassen."

„Es geht aber ums Prinzip", sagte Stefanie nachdrücklich und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Es kann dir doch nicht egal sein."

„Nein, ich werde sie einfach zu meiner Hochzeit auch nicht einladen", antwortete Fred schlicht, als würde es sich um eine Lappalie handeln.

„Darüber reden wir noch." Aber sie war geneigt, ihm zuzustimmen.

Eine Hochzeit ohne Gäste, dachte Stefanie, als sie sich am Sonntag ihren auberginenfarbenen Festumhang anzog. Wenigstens fand das Kleidungsstück so doch noch ein weiteres Mal Verwendung. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihr neues Kleid auf die Hochzeit ihrer Oma zu verschwenden. Fred hatte es ihr gekauft und sie würde es für ihn anziehen und nicht zu einer Festivität, zu der er nicht eingeladen worden war.

Seufzend schlüpfte sie in die hochhackeligen Sommerschuhe und fuhr sich mit einem Kamm einige Male durch ihr Haar, bis es seidig glatt und lang herunterﬁel. Sie war zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen, auch, wenn es sehr schlicht und ohne viel Aufstand zusammen gekommen war.

Als sie das Bad verließ, sah George, der am Sofa saß und den Tagespropheten las, auf.

„Sieht doch gut aus", stellte er fest und Fred, eine Tasse in der Hand, kam aus der Küche und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Ja, hübsch."

„Danke…" Sie grinste ein wenig, fühlte sich aber mies, weil sie alleine zu einer Hochzeit ging. Fred schien keinen Gedanken mehr daran zu verschwenden.

„Pass auf dich auf…. Nicht, dass wir dich nachher im St.-Mungo abholen müssen."

„Es wird schon nichts passieren. Die beiden stehen in so wenig Zusammenhang mit Voldemort, dass die Chancen, dort angegriﬀen zu werden, echt nicht hoch sind", sagte sie leichthin und ging zu ihm, um ihm noch einen Abschiedskuss zu geben. „Bis später. Wird nicht lange dauern."

Vor der Türe warf sie einen Blick auf den Zettel, den Miles George dagelassen hatte und konzentrierte sich auf die Adresse. Nur Augenblicke später öﬀnete sie die Augen und befand sich vor einem wahrlich prächtigen Anwesen, irgendwo in Irland.

Es sah alt aus, stellte sie fest, aber nicht heruntergekommen. Teuer und elegant, aber gleichzeitig ziemlich romantisch. Ein prächtiges Herrenhaus, wie in seinen besten Zeiten.

„Stefanie!"

Sie sah sich nach dem Ursprung der Stimme um und entdeckte Miles, in einem dunkelgrünen Festumhang, der neben seinem Großvater, in einem schwarzen Sakko, keinem Festumhang, wie ihr auﬃel, stand.

Miles ging zu ihr und nachdem er ein wenig unsicher vor ihr stehen geblieben war, umarmte sie ihn einfach.

„Abigail ist drinnen, sie wartet auf dich. Erster Stock, dritte Tür Mitte", sagte er dann und sie nickte.

„Dann geh ich da hin."

Als sie bei Mikael vorbei kam, begrüßte sie auch ihn. „Ich bin so froh, dass sie beide heiraten!"

„Ich auch, glaub mir." Er lächelte und sah viel zu jung dabei aus. „Ich habe lange darauf gewartet."

Stefanie betrat das Anwesen durch ein großes Eichenportal, das sich zwar nicht mit den Toren Hogwarts messen konnte, aber sie irgendwie daran erinnerte.

Auch hier kam sie in eine Eingangshalle, die gleichzeitig das Treppenhaus war. Es war ein geräumiges, großes Haus, mit hohen Decken und seltsam modern.

Sie ging hinauf in den ersten Stock und fand das Zimmer, weil die Türe oﬀen war. Innen konnte sie Miles Mutter sehen, die sich umdrehte, als sie sie hörte, und ihr zulächelte.

„Stefanie, wir kennen uns von der Geburtstagsfeier", begrüßte sie sie und küsste sie links und rechts auf die Wange.

„Ich erinnere mich." Stefanie lächelte. „Wo ist die Braut?"

„Oh, sie ist gerade ins Bad, um sich bei gutem Licht im Spiegel zu betrachten, sie dürfte gleich…ach, da ist sie."

Stefanie drehte sich um und für einen Moment verloren Raum und Zeit ihre Wirkung. Die Möbel, die Wände, der Geruch des Hauses verschwanden und nur noch ihre Großmutter hatte Bedeutung.

Da stand sie, in einem schlichten, beigen Kostüm von ungeheuriger Eleganz, das silberne Haar zu einem edlen Knoten aufgesteckt und um den Hals ein Diamantenkollier. Ein Glanz, den sie inzwischen schon gewöhnt war, ging von ihr aus und sie war so unrealistisch schön, dass Stefanie der Atem stockte.

„Oma", brachte sie schließlich heraus, „wie kannst du nur so schön sein?"

Abigail lachte glücklich und ihre Augen funkelten. „Die bessere Frage ist, wie du eine alte Frau wie mich als schöner empﬁnden kannst, als dich selbst."

„Ihr seid euch so ähnlich", lachte Miles Mutter, die, wie Stefanie erst jetzt auﬃel, einen zartrosaroten Festumhang trug. „Beide wunderschön und beide so bescheiden."

„In der Jugend schön zu sein", sagte Stefanie bestimmt, „ist leichter, als es im Alter zu sein. Ich wäre froh, wenn ich in deinem Alter auch nur halb so gut aussehen würde."

„Nachdem du genauso aussiehst, wie ich damals", lächelte Abigail und fuhr sich durch das Haar, „hast du ja gute Chancen."

„Sogar Mikael sagt, dass du genauso aussiehst, wie sie damals", fügte Miles Mutter hinzu. „Das muss also etwas heißen."

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und machte: „Oh", ehe sie sagte: „Ich muss los, sonst komme ich als beinahe einziger Gast noch zu spät!"

Sie hastete aus dem Raum und Stefanie sah ihr nach.

„Ja, meine Schwiegertochter", lächelte Abigail und wirkte auf einmal ein wenig verlegen. „Kaum zu glauben, dass ich das wirklich tue… wenn man mir das vor zwei Jahren erzählt hätte… nein… ich hätte es nicht geglaubt. Es erschien mir unmöglich."

„An das Unmögliche zu glauben, ist eine Sache der Übung", erwiderte Stefanie und versuchte, ihre Großmutter nicht merken zu lassen, dass sie ihr übel nahm, dass sie Fred nicht eingeladen hatte. Nach allem war das immer noch ihre Hochzeit und sollte der schönste Tag ihres Lebens werden. Sie würde es schaﬀen, sich zu benehmen und ihr eine gute Trauzeugin zu sein.

„Ja, das ist es sicher. Aber ich habe es mir wohl irgendwann zur Gewohnheit gemacht, vor dem Frühstück nicht an bis zu sechs unmögliche Dinge zu glauben."

„Aber anscheinend hast du dich mit Lewis Carroll auseinander gesetzt", erwiderte Stefanie und fühlte sich seltsam ertappt.

„Oh ja, das war die Lieblingsgeschichte deines Vaters…" Und plötzlich trat ein Anﬂug von Traurigkeit in ihr Gesicht.

„Er… wäre sicher gerne gekommen….", sagte Stefanie ein wenig unsicher und versuchte, sich vorzustellen, was ihr Vater gerade tat. Und was er dazu sagen würde, würde er erfahren, dass seine Mutter noch einmal geheiratet hatte. Es war alleine Abigials Schuld, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, dass er nicht hier war, um mit ihr zu feiern. Und Stefanie fragte sich ernsthaft, wann Abigial vorhatte, ihm diese Beichte abzulegen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass er schon wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war und ihn sein Leben lang belogen hatte. Ob sie wohl irgendwann den Mut dazu ﬁnden würde? Eigentlich hätte sie besser nach Slytherin gepasst, dachte Stefanie in einem Anﬂug von Apathie, aber auch der Sprechende Hut war nicht immer perfekt.

„Das wäre er… aber dann hätte ich ihm oﬀenbaren müssen, dass sein halbes Leben eine Lüge war. Und sag nichts – es stimmt. Etwas zu verschweigen, ist nicht besser, als zu lügen." Abigial seufzte, aber dann richtete sie sich in voller Größe auf und versuchte, zu lächeln.

„Aber das ist kein Tag, an dem solche traurigen Gedanken einen Platz haben. Spätestens zu deiner Hochzeit, wird er es erfahren, nicht wahr?"

Aber sicher nicht von Stefanie! Und sollte alles nach Wunsch laufen, und sie würde Fred heiraten, stand noch oﬀen, ob Abigial überhaupt eingeladen werden würde.

„Darüber reden wir ein anderes Mal", wehrte Stefanie ab, während sie nach unten gingen.

Sie kamen in der Eingangshalle an, durchquerten sie und traten hinaus ins Freie. Miles und sein Großvater waren verschwunden, von seinen Eltern fehlte jede Spur. Sie waren wahrscheinlich schon am Ort der Zeremonie. „Wohin geht's?"

„In eine kleine Kirche…. Nimm meinen Arm. Immerhin führst du mich anstelle meines Vaters vor den Altar…obwohl er das nur zu gerne getan hätte."

Also nahm Stefanie ihren Arm und sofort machte sich das vertraute Gefühl des Apparierens in ihr breit, gepaart von einem Anﬂug von Übelkeit. Es war nur eine sehr kurze Distanz, die sie auf diese Weise überwanden, aber Stefanie taumelte, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und ließ ihre Oma los, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um der Übelkeit Herr zu werden, aber Abigial, zu sehr mit ihrer Nervosität beschäftigt, merkte es nicht einmal, sondern fuhr sich mehrmals über ihr Haar, um zu kontrollieren, ob noch alles an seinem Platz war.

Sie standen vor einer kleinen Kirche, aus Stein. Sie sah alt aus, aber deﬁnitiv wurde sie noch benutzt.

„Dann los", murmelte Abigail und die Türe schwang wie von Zauberhand auf. Stefanie hakte sich wieder bei ihrer Oma ein und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.

Zu ihrer Überraschung erklang leise Geigenmusik von Innen, aber sie sah niemanden, der spielte. Die Kirchenbänke waren leer, außer die Vorderste, dort standen Miles Eltern und lächelten ihnen entgegen.

Miles selbst stand vor dem Altar, neben seinem Großvater, der ebenfalls lächelte, und hinter ihnen stand ein katholischer Priester, der oﬀenbar nichts zu den Festumhängen zu sagen hatte.

Gemessenen Schrittes gingen sie auf den Altar zu, und es spielte keine Rolle, dass die Kirche schmucklos war, denn Abigail selbst strahlte soviel Schönheit und besondere Wärme aus, dass das nicht nötig war.

Als sie vorne ankamen, ließ Stefanie ihren Arm los und stellte sich neben sie, einen Schritt hinter ihr vielleicht, und warf Miles einen Blick zu. Er lächelte leicht, aber dann wandte er seine Konzentration dem Priester zu, der mit der Zeremonie begann.

Es war sehr schlicht und kurz gehalten, aber nicht schnell, oder hastig, sondern langsam und ruhig.

Magie lag in der Luft, die ganze Zeit über, sie war deutlich zu spüren und deutlich greifbar. Und sie wünschte sich, Fred wäre hier, um die Atmosphäre mit ihr zu teilen.

Als die Trauung beendet war, zog die kleine Prozession wieder aus der Kirche hinaus. Der Pfarrer verabschiedete sich und sie apparierten zurück zum Anwesen der Bletchleys.

„Du warst die schönste Braut, die ich je gesehen habe", gestand Stefanie, als sie sich verabschiedete.

Abigail lächelte. „Ich danke dir. Aber ich fürchte, dass die junge Fleur mich übertrumpfen wird."

Stefanie schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf. „Wenn man eure Alter vergleicht, ist das unmöglich."

„Das ist lieb von dir. Und danke, dass du meine Trauzeugin warst."

Stefanie schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln, nickte ihr zu, aber dann verabschiedete sie sich von dem frisch gebackenen Brautpaar und seinen Gästen, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.


	139. Die sieben Potters

**138\. Die sieben Potters**

„Wir haben ein Problem." Das waren die Worte gewesen, mit denen Kingsley dem Orden vor zwei Tagen eröﬀnet hatte, dass sie Harry nicht, wie ursprünglich geplant, mittels Apparieren zum Fuchsbau bringen würden können.

Tickness, der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung, hatte es verboten – angeblich zu Harrys eigener Sicherheit. Man musste wohl davon ausgehen, dass er unter einem Imperius stand, aber die Erkenntnis alleine half leider auch nicht dabei, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Es musste also eine Planänderung her. Nun, zwei Tage später, war so spontan eine Sitzung einberufen worden, dass Stefanie und die Zwillinge fest damit rechneten, dass jemand einen Geistesblitz gehabt hatte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Mundungus.

„Es ist eigentlich ganz leicht, nich wahr? Wir bilden sieben Paare, also immer zwei von uns und einer mit Harry, und jeweils einer nimmt Vielsafttrank, damit er so aussieht, wie Harry. Dann ﬂiegen die Paare in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon, zu einem geschützten Ort. Von dort aus nehmen sie einen Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau. Wenn die Todesser an diesem Tag angreifen, dann werden sie nicht wissen, wer der echte Harry ist. Genial, nich?"

Es folgte Schweigen – jedes einzelne Ordensmitglied dachte über den Vorschlag nach und wog ab, wie gut eine Idee sein konnte, die von Mundungus kam. Schließlich sagte Lupin: „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich den Plan für machbar halte. Und, viel wichtiger – er könnte funktionieren."

„Aber wir brauchen dreizehn Freiwillige", gab Kingsley zu bedenken, bevor er sich räusperte. „Ich würde mich bereit erklären."

„Ich auch." Das war Mad-Eye Moody.

Hermine und Ron, die nun, da sie volljährig waren, nicht mehr länger von den Sitzungen ferngehalten hatten werden können, meldeten sich sofort. Auch Fred und George, Hagrid, Bill und Tonks waren praktisch gleich bereit, zu helfen. Mr. Weasley überlegte etwas länger, rang sich dann aber doch dazu durch, es zu tun. Sein Zögern war auf Mrs. Weasleys Blick zurück zu führen, aber als er sich entschied, sagte sie nichts dagegen.

Stefanie brauchte sich nicht lange auszumalen, wie toll so eine Mission für sie verlaufen würde. Sie müsste auf einem Besen ﬂiegen – sie hasste Fliegen und konnte es auch nicht – und dabei auch noch gegen Todesser kämpfen (zumindest bestand die Chance darauf). Entweder würde sie also einfach abstürzen oder eben von einem Fluch getroﬀen werden und dann hinunterfallen. Selbst wenn sie sich selber für eine gute Kämpferin gehalten hätte, hätte sie es nicht in Betracht gezogen, sich für die Mission zu melden.

Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, als würden die anderen auf sie warten. Es waren noch genug andere Leute im Raum, die sich nicht gemeldet hatten. Mundungus selbst zum Beispiel, Mrs. Weasley, Hestia Jones oder Dädalus Diggel. Sie alle konnten besser kämpfen, als Stefanie.

Ihre Augen wanderten zu Fred, der neben ihr saß und sie ansah.

 _Ich hoﬀe, sie macht es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich auf mich selbst konzentrieren soll, wenn sie in Gefahr ist. Und sie hasst ﬂiegen._

Irgendwie rührte es Stefanie, dass er ihr nicht sagte, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie ﬂog. Oder dass er es ihr nicht zutraute. Stattdessen wartete er auf ihre Entscheidung, um sie zu respektieren. So schüttelte sie unmerklich ihren Kopf, um zu signalisieren, dass sie sich nicht melden würde.

„Nun, das waren zehn Leute", meinte Lupin, nachdem er lange genug gewartet hatte. „Mit mir sind es elf. Fehlen noch zwei."

„Ich kann Fleur fragen – sie will sich sowieso gerne für den Orden einsetzen. Und jetzt hat sie wohl auch Mums Segen, oder?" Bill sah seine Mutter auﬀordernd an, die leicht errötete.

„Fleur kann gerne helfen, wenn sie das möchte. Ich hätte sie davon doch nie abhalten können."

„Mundungus – nachdem es deine Idee war, solltest du auch dabei sein", knurrte Moody und Stefanie, die einen raschen Blick in seine Gedanken warf, sah, dass er ihm nicht traute. Natürlich war das nicht ungewöhnlich – Moody traute eben nicht einmal seinem eigenen Schatten – aber er vermutete, dass Mundungus sie an die Todesser verkaufen könnte oder vielleicht erpresst worden war, ihnen den Plan ins Ohr zu ﬂüstern. Es klang beides extrem weit hergeholt, aber um sicher zu gehen, dass ihre Freunde nicht in Gefahr waren, drang Stefanie rasch auch in Mundungus Gedanken ein. Sie fand keinen Hinweis darauf, dass die Idee nicht von ihm selber stammte oder dass er dazu gezwungen worden war. Auch plante er nicht, sie zu verraten, obgleich er nur sehr ungerne selbst mitﬂiegen wollte.

Moody war das relativ egal – Mundungus wurde zwangsrekrutiert und die Pärchen wurden gebildet. Fred sollte mit seinem Vater ﬂiegen, was Stefanie enorm erleichterte. Zwar war Tonks, mit der Ron unterwegs sein würde, auch sehr fähig, aber irgendwie eben viel jünger als Mr. Weasley und außerdem nicht mit Ron verwandt. Mr. Weasley, so war sich Stefanie sicher, würde eher sterben, als dass er zulassen würde, dass seinem Sohn etwas zustieß. Hermine sollte mit Kingsley ﬂiegen, George mit Lupin, Hagrid mit dem echten Harry, Bill natürlich mit Fleur und Mundungus mit Mad-Eye.

Nachdem auch noch geklärt worden war, dass Hestia Jones und Dädalus Diggel sich um Harrys Verwandte kümmern würden, und festgelegt worden war, wo die sicheren Orte mit den Portschlüsseln sein sollten und wer welchen ansteuern würde, wurde das Treﬀen aufgelöst.

Am ‚großen' Tag, an dem die Operation Harry startete, war Stefanie viel nervöser, als die Beteiligten. Sie hatte, seit der Plan geschmiedet worden war, sicher alle Ängste ausgestanden, die man sich zu der Situation ausmalen konnte, Fred zehnmal angeﬂeht, auf sich auf zupassen oder, noch besser, es sich anders zu überlegen und sich nicht dadurch trösten lassen, dass er gedroht hatte, sie in seinem Testament zu begünstigen, wenn sie sich weiter solche Sorgen machte. Mit sorgenvoller Miene beobachtete sie, wie Hestia Jones und Dädalus Diggel sich auf den Weg machten, um Harrys Tante, Onkel und Cousin in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als ihr klar wurde, dass sich nun auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder zum Aufbruch bereit machten und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Hand Freds Handgelenk umfasste und fest zusammendrückte.

„Und passt auf euch auf!", hörte sie Mrs. Weasley sagen und ihre Hand verkrampfte sich.

„Keine Angst, Mum, uns wird schon nichts passieren", gab George leichthin zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Besen.

Fred wandte sich Stefanie zu, während George hinaus ging und sagte leichthin: „Ich werde nicht ﬂiegen können, wenn du mein Handgelenk zertrümmerst."

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab, ließ ihn aber los. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange und fuhr mit ihrem Daumen über seine Haut, während sie mit ihren Gefühlen kämpfte.

„Ich habe dir noch nicht verziehen, dass ich hierbleiben muss, während du dich in Gefahr begibst", teilte sie ihm mit und schluckte. „Wehe du kommst nicht zurück."

„Sag bloß zu machst dir Sorgen."

„Ja! Was soll ich denn machen, wenn dir etwas zustößt?"

Er grinste, bevor er mit theatralischer Stimme sagte: „Sag unseren Kindern, dass ich sie liebe."

Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, musste sie lachen und zog ihre Hand zurück. „Wir haben keine Kinder."

Er umfasste ihre nunmehr freie Hand und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Dann hinterlasse ich kein Erbe, um das du dir Sorgen machen musst." Und als er sich entfernte, um mit den anderen aufzubrechen, konnte sie nur daran denken, wie sehr sie diesen einmaligen Mann liebte.

Wenig später saß sie zusammen mit Ginny und Mrs. Weasley in der Küche. Sie alle waren unglaublich angespannt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich hier warten muss", murmelte Stefanie und legte ihren Kopf in ihren Arm.

„Ron und Tonks sollten zuerst kommen", sagte Mrs. Weasley und schien bemüht, nicht mit zitternder Stimme zu sprechen. „Danach Fred und Arthur. Dann Harry und Hargrid, Remus und George, Hermine und Kingsley, dann Bill und Fleur und Mad-Eye und Mundungus."

Sie seufzte und als Stefanie aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass sie unruhig mit ihren Daumen kreiste.

Die Zeit verging, aber schleppend langsam. Stefanie versuchte, sich an sämtliche Gedichte, die sie je hatte auswendig lernen müssen, zu erinnern, sie löste das Kreuzworträtsel in der Hexenwoche und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht daran zu denken, was alles passieren könnte.

„Lasst uns rausgehen", sagte Mrs. Weasley schließlich nervös und Ginny und Stefanie standen sofort auf und gingen hinaus, um den Hof besser überblicken zu können.

„Da!", rief Ginny und deutete auf eine verrostete Ölkanne, die blau leuchtend auftauchte. Der erste Portschlüssel. Nur, dass er niemanden mitbrachte. Es gab verschiedene Szenarien, die dazu führen konnten. Und eines davon entsprach Stefanies schlimmsten Albträumen.

„Das sollten…Tonks und Ron", murmelte Mrs. Weasley und sie klang genauso beunruhigt, wie Stefanie sich fühlte.

„Sie könnten ihn einfach verpasst haben", sagte Ginny zaghaft, klang aber selbst nicht überzeugt.

„Ja", stimmte Stefanie ihr zu. „Sie sind sicher okay…."

Stille trat ein, sie alle starrten auf die verrostete Ölkanne und Stefanie spürte, wie sie deutlich nervöser wurde, als vorher. Ihr Atem ging ein wenig unregelmäßiger und sie hoﬀte einfach nur, dass Freds Portschlüssel mit ihm zurückkommen würde. Er musste einfach. Ihm konnte nichts passiert sein.

Wieder leuchtete blaues Licht auf und Stefanie hielt den Atem an.

Die Enttäuschung und Angst trafen sie wie ein harter Schlag in den Magen, als der alte Turnschuh alleine zurückkam.

Sie stieß Luft aus und blickte entsetzt auf den Schuh.

„…Sicher…haben sie ihn auch nur verpasst", ﬂüsterte Ginny und klang nun noch weniger überzeugt, während Mrs. Weasley Stefanie eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie kurz drückte.

„Ihm ist sicher nichts passiert."

Stefanie schluckte, aber sagte nichts. Sie wollte Mrs. Weasley, die es nur gut meinte, nicht anfahren, aber sie konnte nicht von SSicherßprechen, wenn sie es einfach nicht wusste! Zwei Portschlüssel waren alleine zurückgekommen! Das sprach dafür, dass etwas mächtig schief gelaufen war...

Wenn der dritte Schlüssel auch allein zurückkommen würde, dann wäre sie davon überzeugt, dass etwas Furchtbares geschehen war. Vielleicht war ihnen vorzeitig aufgelauert worden und sie waren alle…aber nein, das durfte sie erst gar nicht denken.

Erneut erschien blaues Licht und Ginny schrie auf.

Tatsächlich, Hargids massige Gestalt wurde sichtbar, und Harrys. Stefanies Herz machte einen Satz, als sie die beiden erblickte, bevor sie sich mit den anderen in Bewegung setzte und auf die Neuankömmlinge zurannte.

Sie wirkten unverletzt, auch, wenn Hargid leicht ächzte, als er sich erhob.

„Harry? Bist du der echte Harry? Was ist passiert? Wo sind die anderen?!", rief Mrs. Weasley.

„Was soll das heißen? Sind denn nicht alle wieder zurückgekommen?", keuchte Harry und dann sagte er, als würde er die Antwort kennen: „Die Todesser haben uns aufgelauert. Wir waren umringt, kaum dass wir gestartet waren – die wussten, dass es heute Abend sein würde – ich weiß nicht, was mit den anderen passiert ist. Vier von denen haben uns verfolgt, uns blieb nur die Flucht, und dann hat uns Voldemort eingeholt – "

„Gott sei Dank, dass es dir gut geht", sagte sie schließlich und umarmte ihn.

„Du hast nicht zufällig nen Schnaps, Molly?", fragte Hagrid. „Für medizinische Zwecke…"

Mrs. Weasley eilte ins Haus und Ginny erzählte Harry, was inzwischen nicht passiert war.

Stefanie starrte auf den Hof und war erleichtert zu wissen, dass sie zumindest gestartet waren.

Dennoch hatte sich die kalte, klamme Hand um ihr Herz nicht gelöst. Sie schluckte und schloss ihre Augen, um sich selbst gut zuzureden. Die Machtlosigkeit machte sie verrückt.

„Mum!", rief Ginny plötzlich und Stefanie öﬀnete ihre Augen.

Lupin und George tauchten auf, aber etwas stimmte nicht. George wurde leblos von Lupin gestützt.

„George!", rief Stefanie und überbrückte den Raum zwischen ihnen in wenigen Sekunden. „Was…?"

„Snape", murmelte Lupin.

Stefanie keuchte, als sie sah, was los war. In Georges Kopf, dort, wo das Ohr sein sollte, befand sich ein blutiges Loch. Aber noch bevor sich auch nur eine einzige Träne in ihr Auge schleichen konnte, da war ihr, als wäre sie im Hospital und George wäre nur irgendein Patient, der jetzt ihre Hilfe brauchte. Ihre ruhige Hand, ihren klaren Geist und ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Keine Tränen, keine Angst und keine zitternden Finger.

„Trag ihn bitte ins Wohnzimmer", wies sie Lupin an, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu verschwenden und obwohl die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme Lupin zu irritieren schien, folgte er ihren Anweisungen und sie brachten George ins Wohnzimmer, wie sie ihn aufs Sofa legten.

Mrs. Weasleys unterdrückten Schrei, als sie ihren Sohn leblos und voller Blut sah, nahm Stefanie kaum wahr. Stattdessen kramte sie in ihrem Beutel nach einem blutnachbildenen Trank, außerdem nach einer Salbe, die Wunden verschloss, um die Blutung zu stillen. Sie kniete sich neben dem Sofa auf den Boden, drückte Mrs. Weasley den Trank einfach in die Hand, ohne eine Erklärung dazu abzuliefern, riss eine Serviette an sich und betunkte sie mit der Salbe, die mehr ﬂüssig, als fest war. Dann begann sie, Georges Ohr damit abzutupfen und da es eine sehr mechanische Arbeit war, hatte sie nun auch wieder Muse, Mrs. Weasleys Worte an ihr Ohr zu lassen.

„Stefanie? Was sagst du?"

„Ein Fluch. Mit dem Trank wird die Blutbildung angeregt, ich glaube nicht, dass er viel verloren hat, aber er braucht es trotzdem", fügte sie beiläuﬁg hinzu und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die kleine Flasche, die Mrs. Weasley fest umklammerte. Sie war blass, was nur verständlich war.

„Aber dann…", begann Mrs. Wealsey und wurde noch blasser.

„Ja…dann kann man das Ohr nicht reparieren", stimmte Stefanie ihr zu und ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, als sie sah, wie George dort lag. Aber er lebte noch. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr wieder klar, wo sie war, was passiert war und von wem immer noch jede Spur fehlte.

„Molly, du kannst gerne sein Ohr abtupfen – es wird dir gut tun, etwas mit den Händen zu machen. Und gib ihm das hier mit dem Trank – es ist gegen die Schmerzen. Wenn er aufwacht, spürt er vielleicht gar nichts, weil er voller Hormone sein dürfte, aber das wird nachlassen. Er wird dann ein wenig high werden, aber besser, als Schmerzen zu haben, oder?"

„Geh nur", sagte Mrs. Weasley verständnisvoll und nahm das Mittel in die Hand. Stefanie sprang auf und ging wieder nach draußen, um zu warten. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar. George war angegriﬀen und verletzt worden. Aber er hatte wenigstens seinen Portschlüssel bekommen. Nicht auszudenken, was mit Fred passiert sein könnte.

Endlich erschien wieder blaues Licht und Hermine und Kingsley tauchten auf. Zu ihrer Überraschung zog Kingsley seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn drohend gegen Lupins Brust.

„Die letzten Worte, die Albus Dumbledore an uns beide richtete?"

„Harry ist unsere größte Hoﬀnung. Vertraut ihm", sagte Lupin und Kingsley wollte nun auch Harry überprüfen, als Lupin sagte: „Er ist es, ich hab es überprüft."

„Na gut, na gut! Aber irgendjemand hat uns verraten! Sie wussten es, sie wussten von heute Abend!"

„Sieht ganz so aus", erwiderte Lupin. „Aber oﬀenbar war ihnen nicht klar, dass es sieben Harrys geben würde.."

„Schwacher Trost", fauchte Kingsley. „Wer ist sonst zurück?"

„Nur ich, Harry, Hagrid und George."

Stefanie wollte nicht mehr zuhören und trat ein paar Schritte weiter weg auf den Hof. Sie konnte hören, wie Kingsley erzählte, was ihnen widerfahren war, und ihr wurde schlecht.

Die Zeit schien nicht zu vergehen und kein blaues Licht tauchte mehr auf. Aber dann hörte sie das Geräusch von Besen und sah sofort in die Luft hinauf.

Tatsächlich, zwei Gestalten kamen auf den Hof zugeﬂogen und ihr Herz rutschte in ihren Magen.

Als sie landeten, erkannte sie Mr. Weasley und Fred und die Erleichterung, die sie durchströmte, ließ sie aufatmen.

„Fred!", rief sie aus, lief zu ihnen und warf sich erleichtert in seine Arme. Er, oﬀenbar ein wenig überrumpelt, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken, während ihr ein Schluchzen entglitt.

„Ist ja gut, ich bin am Leben."

Sie atmete zitternd aus und zwang sich dazu, sich von ihm zu lösen, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. „Was ist mit George", fragte er und hob ihr Kinn hoch, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. „Ist er hier? Ich weiß, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt, aber er lebt noch – ich wüsste, wenn es anders wäre."

Stefanie nickte mit zusammengekniﬀenen Lippen und musste an die klaﬀende Wunde seines Bruders denken. „Ja, er wurde verletzt, aber nicht lebensgefährlich... nur ein bisschen ... gewöhnungsbedürftig."

„Was?!" Das kam von Mr. Weasley und Fred hatte sich so schnell von Stefanie losgemacht, dass sie beleidigt gewesen wäre, hätte sie es nicht verstanden.

Die beiden rannten auf das Haus zu und Kingsley, der Mr. Weasley überprüfen wollte, wurde grob von ihm angefahren: „Ich beweise, wer ich bin, wenn ich meinen Sohn gesehen habe, Kingsley, und jetzt verzieh dich, oder du wirst es bereuen!"

Stefanie folgte ihnen ins Haus, warf Kingsley einen kurzen Blick zu, als sie an ihm vorbei ging, und trat dann zu den anderen an das Sofa. Fred schien wie gelähmt, das erste Mal der Worte verlegen. George regte sich.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Georgie?", ﬂüsterte seine Mutter und Stefanie ﬁel auf, dass sie die Blutung gestillt hatte.

„Wie ein Schweizer Käse."

„Was ist los mit ihm?", kam es erschrocken von Fred und seine Stimme klang, auch zum ersten Mal, angeschlagen. „Tickt er jetzt nicht mehr richtig?"

„Wie ein Schweizer Käse", wiederholte George und öﬀnete die Augen. „Verstehst du… Schweizer Käse. Löchrig, Fred, kapiert?"

Mrs. Weasley schluchzte auf, während Fred sich zu fangen schien. „Schwache Leistung! Ehrlich! Dir steht das ganze weite Feld der Ohrenwitze oﬀen und du entscheidest dich für Schweizer Käse?!"

„Tja." George grinste seiner Mutter zu. „Jetzt kannst du uns jedenfalls auseinanderhalten, Mum. Und Stefanie ist nicht mehr die Einzige."

Dann sah er sich um. „Hi Harry – du bist doch Harry, oder?"

„Jaaah, bin ich", antwortete der Angesprochene und kam zu ihm.

„Na wenigstens haben wir dich heil wiedergekriegt. Warum drängen sich Ron und Bill nicht um mein Krankenlager?"

„Sie sind noch nicht zurück, George", sagte seine Mutter leise und Georges Grinsen verblasste. Harry und Ginny gesellten sich draußen zu Lupin, Hermine und Kingsley, um auf Ron, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Mad-Eye und Dung zu warten, während Stefanie bei den Zwillingen und ihrer Mutter blieb.

„Ron und Tonks wollten doch zu Muriel, oder?", fragte Fred und als seine Mutter nickte, sagte er: „Dann betütelt sie sie sicher und deshalb haben sie den Portschlüssel verpasst. Ich wette, es geht ihnen gut."

Aber es schien, als wollte er sich nur selbst Mut machen.

„Jaaaaah, so muss es sein", entschied auch George und fasste vorsichtig zu dem Loch an seinem Kopf. Als er es berührte, verzog er sein Gesicht.

„Und mehr geht nicht?" Er sah Stefanie auﬀordernd an.

„Es ist durch einen Fluch abgetrennt worden", sagte sie leise. „Du kannst dir aber ein magisches Ohr zulegen, wenn du willst?"

Er wirkte ernüchtert. „Danke, ich glaube, ich arrangiere mich lieber mit dem Loch in meinem Kopf. Und ein Grund mehr, Snape zu hassen."

„Was hat denn bitte Snape damit zu tun?", fragte Fred ein wenig entsetzt und sein Bruder blickte kurz mit leicht säuerlicher Miene ins Nichts, ehe er antwortete.

„Er war es. Ihm ist versehentlich die Kapuze heruntergefallen und ich hab ihn gesehen."

„Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden", knurrte Fred und Stefanie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie lächelte.

„Spätestens seit er… ihr wisst schon …. Kann das wohl niemand mehr." Sie fuhr sich durch das Haar und seufzte leise, als sie sich langsam an die Sofakante setzte und begann, das Loch in Georges Kopf mit einem schmerzstillenden Septum abzutupfen.

„Ich spür gar nichts. Aber seht ihr diese tanzenden Wichtel in den Tütüs auch?"

„Bist du sicher, dass er noch richtig tickt?", ﬂüsterte Fred leise und Stefanie kniﬀ ihre Lippen leicht zusammen.

„Ich hab ihn unter Drogen gesetzt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie sehr es weh tut, wenn man ein Ohr verliert – hab die Erfahrung noch nicht gemacht, wie du weißt – und wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen."

„Ich bin high?" George setzte sich ruckartig auf und Stefanie ließ vor Schreck die Serviette, mit der sie seine Wunde bearbeitet hatte, fallen.

„Nur ein bisschen."

„Das hab ich mir besser vorgestellt… ich wollte zumindest ein paar Regenbögen. Oder Veelas. Wichtel sind hässlich. Kannst du sie wegmachen?"

„Ich bring dir nen Regenwurm, dann hast du von allem was."

Stefanie erhob sich, um Platz für Fred an Georges Seite zu machen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mum!", rief Ginny, die in diesem Moment hereingestürzt kam. „Tonks und Ron!"

„Oh." Und schon standen sie und ihr Mann auf und folgten Ginny nach draußen.

„So ein Glück", murmelte Stefanie. „Ich hatte schon Angst…" Und dann sagte sie: „Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie so viele Ängste und schlimmen Vorstellungen auf einmal. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie es war, zu warten, und nicht zu wissen, was los war…."

„Nein, aber du hast auch keine Vorstellung davon, wie es war, gegen Todesser zu kämpfen", erwiderte Fred und beugte sich ein wenig über seinen Bruder, um das Loch besser ansehen zu können.

„Wenn ich da jetzt reinschreie, hörst du es dann besser, als mit Ohr?"

„Weiß nicht, müsste man testen", meinte George und schien tatsächlich erpicht darauf, es auch zu tun.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Stefanie und verdrehte die Augen. „Die Ohrmuschel funktioniert wie ein Schalltrichter. Mit ihr, hörst du sicher besser, als ohne."

„Kein Grund es nicht auszuprobieren. Du warst schon immer ein wenig…"

Fred schüttelte tadelnd seinen Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich wenig Lustiges an einem Loch im Kopf sehe!" Ihre Stimme hatte eine ungewohnt schrille Tonlage erreicht. Sie holte tief Luft und stieß sie aus, ehe sie mit normaler Stimme fortfuhr: „Weißt du übrigens, dass die Ohrmuschel das Innenohr auch mehr oder weniger vor Schmutz und äußeren Eindringlingen schützt? Ich…."

„Mach dir doch bitte nicht so viele Gedanken über solche Sachen und hab ein bisschen mehr Spaß am Leben", unterbrach George sie lachend. „Sogar ich kann lachen, und dabei fehlt mir die Möglichkeit von einem Ohr zum anderen zu grinsen."

„Witzig", erwiderte Stefanie, grinste aber trotzdem.

„Na siehst du, geht doch."

Und weil er so zufrieden mit sich wirkte, musste sie noch mehr grinsen und hörte damit auf sein Ohr zu behandeln. „Na gut, es gibt auch durchaus positive Seiten daran, dass du jetzt kein Ohr mehr hast. Erstens, kann es dir niemand mehr abschneiden, zweitens musst du nur noch hören, was du auch hören willst, drittens kannst du alle Frauen anmachen, indem du ihnen deine Geschichte erzählst und viertens – "

„ – ist damit eindeutig klar, dass ich besser aussehe", vollendete Fred den Satz und sie schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf.

„Von wegen. Selbst ohne Ohr, sehe ich noch besser aus als du", lachte George und Fred sah ihn an, als wäre er ein wenig verrückt geworden.

„Ich glaub, da ist mehr kaputt gegangen, als dein Ohr. Zum Beispiel deine Augen, dein Wahrnehmungssinn und vermutlich auch deine gesunde Selbsteinschätzung."

Die beiden lachten und auch Stefanie rang sich ein Schmunzeln ab, als auf einmal die anderen hereinkamen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Fred ein wenig misstrauisch. „Was ist passiert? Wer ist – ?"

„Mad-Eye", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Tot."

Stefanie blieb fast das Herz stehen. Mad-Eye? Der Fähigste von ihnen allen? Wenn er tot war, wie…. Welch ein Wunder war es dann, dass die anderen noch am Leben waren?

Tonks weinte lautlos in ein Taschentuch, während Hagrid, der in einer Ecke saß, weniger diskret war. Bill ging zum Buﬀet und nahm eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und vierzehn Gläser. Dreizehn davon ließ er zu ihnen schweben, das Letzte nahm er selber.

„Hier." Er hob sein Glas in die Höhe. „Mad-Eye."

„Mad-Eye", sagten sie alle und tranken.

„Mad-Eye", kam es ein wenig verspätet von Hagrid und er hatte einen Schluckauf.

Stefanie nahm einen Schluck von dem Feuerwhiskey und sofort entzündete er ihren Mund. Als sie das zum ersten Mal getrunken hatte, hatte sie sich verschluckt, alles wieder ausgespuckt und gefühlte drei Stunden lang gehustet, bis George sich erbarmt hatte, ihr auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Aber das war lange her. Heute rechnete sie mit dem Brennen und verzog nur ein wenig ihren Mund, während der Whiskey ihre Lebensgeister neu erweckte.

„Mundungus ist also verschwunden", stellte Lupin fest und schlagartig kam es zu einer Veränderung der Stimmung.

„Ich weiß, was ihr denkt", sagte Bill. „Das habe ich mich auf dem Weg hierher zurück schon gefragt, denn sie haben uns oﬀenbar schon erwartet, nicht wahr? Aber Mundungus kann uns nicht verraten haben. Sie wussten nicht, dass es sieben Harrys geben würde; das hat sie verwirrt, in dem Moment, als wir aufgetaucht sind, und falls ihr es vergessen habt, es war Mundungus, der diesen kleinen Rosstäuschtrick vorgeschlagen hat. Warum hat er ihnen dann nicht den entscheidenden Punkt verraten? Ich glaube, Dung hat einfach Panik bekommen. Er wollte ursprünglich gar nicht mitkommen, aber Mad-Eye hat ihn gedrängt, und Voldemort ist gleich auf die beiden losgegangen: Da hätte jeder Panik bekommen."

„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat genau so gehandelt, wie Mad-Eye es vorhergesehen hat." Tonks schniefte. „Mad-Eye meinte, er würde glauben, der echte Harry sei bei dem tapfersten und fähigsten Auroren. Er hat zuerst Mad-Eye gejagt, und als Mundungus es vergeigt hat, nahm er es mit Kingsley auf…"

„Ja, das ist alles gut und schön", unterbrach Fleur sie und klang gereizt. „Aber das erklärt noch immer nischt, wo'er sie wussten, dass wir 'Arry 'eute Abend wegbringen würden, nischt wahr? Jemand muss unvorsischtisch gewesen sein. Jemand 'at einem Außenste'enden verse'entlich das Datum genannt. Das ist die einsige Erklärung, wes'alb sie das Datum, aber nischt den ganzen Plan kannten."

Stefanie warf Fleur einen langen Blick zu, während Hagrid ein Hicksen von sich gab. Sie glaubte nicht daran. Niemand hatte das Datum versehentlich verraten, wie sollte das überhaupt gehen? Entweder sie waren belauscht worden, oder jemand hatte es absichtlich getan. Da sie sich letzteres nicht vorstellen konnte, blieb nur noch die Möglichkeit von Ersterem auszugehen.

„Nein", sagte Harry laut und sie sah zu ihm. „Ich meine…wenn jemand einen Fehler begangen hat, und ihm etwas rausgeruscht ist, dann war das keine Absicht. Das war nicht seine Schuld. Wir müssen einander vertrauen. Ich vertraue euch allen, ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand in diesem Raum mich jemals an Voldemort verraten würde."

Er sprach sehr laut und wurde während er sprach auch immer lauter.

„Gut gesprochen", sagte Fred nach einer langen Stille.

„Jaaah, wer Ohren hat, der höre", ergänzte George und Freds Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Du hälst mich für naiv?", wandte Harry sich an Lupin, der tatsächlich ein wenig so aussah, als würde er das tun.

„Nein, ich glaube, du bist wie James. Er hätte es als den Gipfel der Schande betrachtet, seinen Freunden zu misstrauen."

Lupin ging auf den Tisch zu und stellte sein Glas ab. „Es gibt Arbeit", wandte er sich an Bill. „Ich kann auch Kingsley fragen, ob – "

„Nein", sagte Bill sofort. „Ich mach es, ich komme mit."

„Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragten Fleur und Tonks wie aus einem Mund.

„Mad-Eyes müssen ihn bergen", erklärte Lupin.

„Kann das nicht - ?", begann Mrs. Weasley mit einem fast ﬂehenden Blick zu ihrem Sohn.

„Warten?", fragte dieser. „Du willst doch nicht, dass ihn stattdessen die Todesser mitnehmen?"

Daraufhin sagte niemand mehr etwas. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und gingen. Fred setzte sich neben Stefanie an den Sofarand und auch die anderen ließen sich in Sessel sinken. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie kurz. Sie warf ihm einen raschen Seitenblick zu, um ihre aufkeimenden Gefühle zu unterdrücken, und ﬁng den Hauch eines Lächelns auf, was sie dazu brachte ihre Hand in seiner zu verschränken.

„Ich muss auch gehen", sagte Harry wie aus dem Nicht.

„Sei nicht albern, Harry. Was soll das?", fragte Mrs. Wesaley, genauso verwirrt wie alle anderen dreinsahen.

„Ich kann nicht hierbleiben." Er rieb sich die Narbe, dann sagte er: „Ihr seid alle in Gefahr, solange ich hier bin. Ich will nicht – "

„Aber sei doch nicht albern! Heute Nacht ging es einzig und allein darum, dich wohlbehalten hierherzuholen, zum Glück hat es geklappt. Außerdem ist Fleur bereit, hier zu heiraten und nicht in Frankreich, wir haben alles vorbereitet, so dass wir alle zusammenbleiben und uns um dich kümmern können", unterbrach Mrs. Weasley ihn streng.

„Wenn Voldemort rausﬁndet, dass ich hier bin – "

„Es gibt ein Dutzend Orte, wo du sein könntest, Harry. Er hat keine Chance herauszuﬁnden, in welchem geschützten Haus du bist", erwiderte Mr. Weasley.

„Ich bin nicht meinetwegen in Sorge!"

„Das wissen wir. Aber unsere ganze Aktion war doch ziemlich sinnlos, wenn du fortgehst…"

„Du gehst nirgendwohin", knurrte Hagrid. „Mensch, Harry, nach allem, was wir durchgemacht ham, um dich hierher zu kriegen?"

„Jaaah, was ist mit meinem blutenden Ohr?", fragte George und richtete sich leicht auf.

„Ich weiß ja – "

„Mad-Eye würde das nicht wollen - "

„ICH WEISS!", rief Harry nun ziemlich außer sich. Stefanie zuckte leicht zurück und ein langes Schweigen trat ein.

Schließlich fragte Mrs. Weasley: „Wo ist Hedwig, Harry? Wir können sie bei Pigwidgeon unterbringen und ihr etwas zu fressen geben…"

Er trank einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey und schwieg. Stefanie, der erst jetzt wieder einﬁel, dass sie auch ein Glas in der Hand hatte, nippte ebenfalls daran.

„Wart nur, bis sich herumspricht, dass du es schon wieder geschaﬀt hast", sagte Hagrid aufmunternd. „Dass du schon wieder entkommen bist, ihn abgeschmettert hast, als er direkt über dir war!"

„Das war nicht ich", sagte Harry nüchtern. „Es war mein Zauberstab. Mein Zauberstab hat aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt."

„Aber das ist unmöglich, Harry", meinte Hermine mit indiskrete sanfter Stimme. „Du meinst, dass du gezaubert hast, ohne zu wollen; du hast instinktiv reagiert."

„Nein. Das Motorrad stürzte nach unten, ich hätte dir nicht sagen können, wo Voldemort war, aber mein Zauberstab drehte sich in meiner Hand und fand ihn und schoss einen Zauber auf ihn, einen, den ich nicht einmal kannte. Goldene Flammen habe ich noch nie erscheinen lassen."

„Wenn man unter Druck steht, kann man oftmals Zauber bewirken, die man sich nie hätte träumen lassen. Kleine Kinder merken, bevor sie ausgebildet sind, oft – ", versuchte Mr. Weasley zu erkläre, aber Harry ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„So war es nicht." Harry presste den Satz förmlich zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Niemand sagte etwas, einfach, weil sie ihn nicht noch wütender machen wollten. Dann murmelte er etwas von frischer Luft und ging hinaus.

„Besser wir sehen mal nach ihm", sagte Hermine und stand auf. Ron tat dasselbe.

„Gut", sagte Mrs. Weasley langsam und erhob sich ebenfalls. Sie warf einen Blick auf George. „Ich denke, es ist spät… vielleicht solltest du…"

„Ich glaub, ich schaﬀs alleine rauf", sagte er und setzte sich gerade hin. Oﬀenbar hatte sein Körper den Blutverlust schon wieder verkraftet. Ganz davon abgesehen, hatten sie ihm Blutbildenden Trank verabreicht.

Stefanie löste ihre Hand von Freds, als sie sah, dass sein Bruder grinsen musste, stellte ihr Glas hastig ab und stand auf, damit George Platz zum Aufstehen hatte und Fred half ihm, indem er ihn ein wenig stützte.

Sie ging mit den beiden nach oben in den zweiten Stock, und beobachtete schweigsam, wie George sich in sein Bett legte und doch Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zeigte. „Ich glaube ich schlaf drüber…wenn ich mich auf mein Ohr lege, kann ich mit etwas Glück dein Schnarchen nicht hören", witzelte er und Fred grinste. Er selbst schien es nicht eilig zu haben, ins Bett zu kommen, denn er kam zurück in den Flur und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Du bist sicher, dass man nichts machen kann?", fragte er leise und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Glaub mir, ich kann ihm sein altes Ohr nicht zurückgeben. Niemand kann das. Wenn es…" Sie rang ein wenig mit den Händen, „…durch ein Schwert abgeschnitten worden wäre, dann ja…aber bei einem Fluch stehen die Chancen bei Null. Es geht nicht. Tut mir Leid."

Sie seufzte und sah zu ihm hoch. Er blickte sie nachdenklich an, aber nicht so, als wäre er enttäuscht von ihr.

„Er könnte sich, wie gesagt, natürlich ein magisches Ohr anschaﬀen, aber…", versuchte sie es wieder, doch er unterbrach sie.

„Dass er das nicht will, verstehe ich voll und ganz." Fred verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich dann gegen die Türe, während er sie immer noch ansah.

„Und in Zukunft wird er uns dauernd fragen, ob wir ihm nicht ein Ohr leihen können, wenn er will, dass wir ihm zuhören", murmelte er leise und Stefanie musste wider Willen lachen.

„Ja, das wird er wohl tun." Sie blickte ihn nachdenklich an, während sie daran dachte, dass sie ursprünglich vorgehabt hatten, an diesem Abend zu Hause und nicht im Fuchsbau zu schlafen. Das stand nun nicht mehr zu Debatte.

„Muss ich jetzt zu Ginny gehen?", fragte sie leise und Freds Mundwinkel zuckte.

„Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Außerdem kann George eh nichts mehr hören, wenn er auf der richtigen Seite liegt. Komm – ab ins Bett. Es war ein langer Tag."


	140. Die Hochzeit

**139\. Die Hochzeit**

George verkraftete den Verlust seines Ohres gut. Es dauerte nicht lange, da begann er, es gegen seine Umgebung auszuspielen, indem er bevorzugt jene Sachen überhörte, die er nicht hören wollte. Damit war grundsätzlich zu rechnen gewesen und es überraschte niemanden. Viel interessanter wäre es gewesen, zu sehen, wie Mae auf sein neues Handikap reagierte, aber die Isländerin befand sich in den Ferien und war seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr im Land. Stefanie hätte erwartet, dass George ihr schreiben würde, aber aus seinen Gedanken ging hervor, dass er das nicht getan hatte. Mochte die zunehmende Bedrohung durch Voldemort und seine Todesser ihm um seinetwillen gleich sein – was Mae anbelangte, lagen die Dinge anders. George rang zunehmend mit sich selbst und war noch unentschlossen, wie es ihm gelingen sollte, sie nicht durch sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen.

Stefanie hätte ihm ihre Hilfe in dieser Frage angeboten, aber er fragte sie nicht. Auf ihn zugehen konnte sie kaum, hätte es ihm doch verraten, dass sie seine Gedanken gelesen hatte.

Sie hätte es vielleicht irgendwie geschaﬀt, das zu umgehen, indem sie sich der Sache geschickt angenähert hatte, aber es kam zum Punkt, wo sie George gar nicht mehr helfen wollte. Ausgelöst wurde das durch die ständigen, ihrer Meinung nach sehr unreifen und dämlichen, Anspielungen der Zwillinge auf Fleurs Veela-Cousinen. Ob es diese Cousinen wirklich gab, wusste niemand, aber die beiden hatten sehr viel Spaß daran, sich auf ihre Bekanntschaft zu freuen. Dass sie beide vergeben waren, schien sie dabei nicht zu stören – anders als Stefanie, die ihre Schädel gerne einmal heftig zusammen geschlagen hätte, um ihnen das Gerede auszutreiben. Natürlich tat sie es nicht und Fred war wenigstens klug genug, sich normal zu benehmen, wenn sie alleine waren.

Auch im Hospital war zu spüren, dass sich etwas zu verändern begann. Es waren zwei Mitarbeiter spurlos verschwunden und um sie auszulasten, musste auch Stefanie einspringen. Die Nacht vor der Hochzeit musste sie arbeiten und weil es so schön war, war es eine zwanzig Stunden Schicht, vor der es ihr richtig graute. Acht Stunden zu arbeiten war schon anstrengend genug, aber nun würde sie eine zwölf Stunden Nachtschicht im Notfalldienst und dann ihre normale acht Stunden Schicht in der Apotheke haben. Wenigstens wurde sie extra dafür bezahlt.

Erst zu Harrys Geburtstagsfeier reisten sie wieder zum Fuchsbau, der nicht wieder zu erkennen war, so ordentlich war er. Mrs. Weasley, vermutlich mit Hilfe von allen, die im Fuchsbau wohnten, hatte das Anwesen auf Vordermann gebracht und Gerüchten zufolge hatte sie ihre Sklaven dabei ziemlich angetrieben. Es hatte sich aber auf jeden Fall gelohnt – sämtliches Unkraut war verschwunden, die Gnome wagten sich nur noch hervor, wenn sie unbeobachtet waren, und alles blitzte und blinkte.

Sie saßen am Geburtstagstisch, es war Abend, und die Zwillinge hatten Hagrid, Tonks und Lupin von der Grenze der Schutzwälle abgeholt und herbegleitet.

Auch Charlie war hier, aber er war nicht sehr glücklich, weil seine Mutter ihm die Haare viel zu kurz geschoren hatte.

„Das macht sie jedes Mal, wenn ich herkomme", murmelte er leise, als Stefanie ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick bedachte.

„Und ich schaﬀs nie, mich durchzusetzen…wie Bill. Aber sobald sie schläft, lass ich sie mir nachwachsen…das funktioniert auch jedes Mal."

Stefanie grinste. „Na dann viel Glück. Sie wird sich sicher überhaupt nicht wundern, wenn dein Haar morgen wieder normal ist."

Er winkte ab. „Morgen wird sie viel zu abgelenkt sein, um sich über irgendetwas zu wundern."

Mrs. Weasley war die ganze Zeit über sehr nervös, weil ihr Mann noch nicht von der Arbeit zurückgekehrt war. Stefanie selber war auch nervös, denn ihre ätzend lange Schicht begann bald und sie war eigentlich nur auf einen Sprung hergekommen, um Harry zu gratulieren und natürlich, um die Torte zu kosten.

Sie warteten und warteten und Stefanie, die die Uhr immer im Blick hatte, verabschiedete sich innerlich von dem Gedanken, noch etwas von der Torte zu bekommen.

„Wir fangen am besten ohne Arthur an", sagte Mrs. Weasley schließlich. „Er ist sicher aufgehalten worden im – oh!"

Ein Lichtstrahl erschien und bildete Mr. Weasleys Patronus (Ein Wiesel). „Zaubereiminister begleitet mich", lautete seine Botschaft und sofort standen Tonsk und Lupin auf, während Stefanie Charlie noch einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf.

„Wir gehen dann mal besser. Harry – tut mir Leid – ich erklärs dir ein anderes Mal - "

Stefanie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die Charlie, der an ihrer Seite saß, trug und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich muss auch los, sonst komme ich zu spät." Sie wandte sich an Fred, der an ihrer anderen Seite saß, und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Bis morgen."

„Du kommst direkt hierher, oder?"

„Ja, geht sich nicht anders aus." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und warf stand auf. „Viel Spaß mit dem Minister."

Obwohl es sie schon interessiert hätte, was der Mensch denn eigentlich wollte… aber sie nützte lieber die Chance, um zu entschwinden, solange sie sich ihr bot. Man konnte ja nie wissen – vielleicht würde der Mann sie jetzt alle für Stunden festnageln.

Ihre Schicht verlief eigentlich ereignislos, das einzige, das nennenswert war, war eine Notiz, die sie vom Personalmanager erhalten hatte. Eine Bitte (Auﬀorderung) sich am kommenden Tag gegen fünfzehn Uhr in seinem Büro einzuﬁnden.

Stefanie ärgerte sich einigermaßen darüber, weil das bedeutete, dass sie später zum Fuchsbau kommen würde, als geplant. Ihre Schicht ging bis fünfzehn Uhr, er aber würde sie sicher nicht sofort zu sich bitten.

Andererseits – die Hochzeit ﬁng erst gegen sechzehn Uhr an, sie würde das schon schaﬀen. Also ging Stefanie nach Schichtende schnurstracks zum Büro des Personalmanagers. Sie war müde und außerdem auch schon wieder ziemlich hungrig. Es hätte wirklich bessere Kombinationen gegeben, als direkt vor der Hochzeit eine dermaßene Killerschicht durchzustehen.

Während sie vor der Türe wartete, begutachtete sie ihre elfenbeinfarben gestrichenen Fingernägel und fragte sich, zu wie vielen Tänzen sie Fred wohl überreden würde können. Auf jeden Fall würde es ihr sicher gelingen, ihn mit ihrem Kleid zu verführen. Es war wirklich ein schönes Kleid. Und auf sehr raﬃnierte Art und Weise sexy. Sie musste nur aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu viel Alkohol trank, sonst würde sie den Weg nach Hause nicht mehr ﬁnden können und am Ende noch im Fuchsbau übernachten müssen. Und dann könnte sie das mit dem Verführen ja vergessen.

Der Gedanke ließ sie grinsen und sie war beinahe erschrocken, als eine Stimme sie aus ihrer Fantasie riss.

„Miss Galen, richtig?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte hinauf zu einem Zauberer, der eigentlich schon alt genug für den verdienten Ruhestand gewesen wäre – alt, aber hoch aufgerichtet und mit einem adretten Schnurrbart. Ein wenig wie ein Soldat aus der K und K Monarchie, fand sie. Das war im Übrigen gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich – er war wirklich alt und hatte zu dieser Zeit durchaus seine besten Jahre gehabt. Lord Jersey (ein Titel auf den er nur im Geheimen Wert legte, denn es war immerhin eine Muggelsache, Titel zu tragen) lächelte sie freundlich an und deutete mit der Hand durch die geöﬀnete Bürotüre.

„Bitte. Ich hoﬀe, ich habe Sie nicht zu lange warten lassen. Wissen Sie, das mit den Nachtschichten ist ein wenig ungünstig, aber leider halte ich dieses Gespräch für wichtig."

Stefanie, die keine Ahnung hatte, warum er sie hergebeten hatte, nahm ihre Tasche und folgte ihm in das kleine, aber geschmackvoll möblierte Büro. Es besaß eine traumhafte Fensterfront durch die hinaus sie über ganz London zu sehen glaubte.

„Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz."

Sie leistete der Anweisung Folge und ließ sich in dem Besucherstuhl nieder, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Sobald auch Lord Jersey Platz genommen hatte, lenkte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Blatt Pergament, das vor ihm lag.

„Die Ergebnisse ihres Gesundheitstest", informierte er sie und Stefanie spürte, wie ihr Herz kurz aussetzte. Ihr Gesundheitstest? Natürlich, alle Mitarbeiter waren in der vergangenen Woche getestet worden, aber keiner war deswegen ins Büro zitiert worden. Was konnte denn mit ihr los sein, dass sie jetzt ein Vieraugengespräch mit dem Personalmanager führen musste?

„Natürlich respektiere ich Ihre Verschwiegenheit in dieser Sache, aber wissen Sie, zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt muss man doch darüber reden. Immerhin arbeiten Sie teilweise mit gefährlichen Substanzen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie noch etwa einen Monat in Ihrer Abteilung bleiben, aber dann müssen wir Sie leider davon abziehen. Es wird irgendwann einfach zu gefährlich, das verstehen Sie doch, oder?"

Stefanie starrte ihn an und verstand kein Wort. Wovon bitte sprach er?

Sie räusperte sich und sagte: „Tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon Sie reden."

„Selbstverständlich von Ihrer Schwangerschaft. Ich dachte, Sie würden das wissen, immerhin sind Sie bereits recht fortgeschritten." Er blickte sie an und ein feines Lächeln zog sich über seine Züge. „Ihrem entsetzten Blick nach, wussten Sie es nicht."

„Schwanger?", wiederholte sie und ging in ihrem Kopf sämtliche Möglichkeiten durch, in denen sie vergessen haben könnte, einen Verhütungstrank zu schlucken. Die Zahnräder blieben bei jenem Abend im ‚Gipfel der Welt' stehen.

„Schwanger schwanger?"

„Nein, keine Angst. Nur einfach schwanger. Zwillinge sind ziemlich fordernd – ich habe selber welche. Meine Ehe ist damals fast daran zugrunde gegangen. Seien Sie froh, dass es nur einfach schwanger ist."

Beinahe hätte sie gelacht, aber dafür war ihr Kopf noch zu voll mit Gedanken, die auf sie einschlugen. Ängste, Sorgen, Bedenken, Ärger über ihre Unvorsicht aber auch ein winziges bisschen Freude.

Was würde Fred sagen? Ob er sich freuen würde? Vielleicht schon, aber sicher nicht auf den ersten Blick. Oder doch? Immerhin war er wesentlich besser darin, Sorgen und Bedenken einfach zu übergehen, als sie es war. Möglicherweise würde er die Nachricht wirklich positiv auﬀassen.

Aber wann sollte sie es ihm sage? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie die Nachricht vor ihm geheimhalten könnte, vermutlich würde es ihr schon im ersten Satz, den sie an ihn richten würde, herausrutschten. Das würde zwar die Hochzeit seines Bruders ein wenig in den Hintergrund rücken lassen, aber dem Rest der Familie müssten sie es ja noch nicht sagen.

Sie merkte gar nicht wirklich, wie sie das Büro verließ und konnte danach auch nicht mehr sagen, worüber sie eigentlich noch mit Lord Jersey gesprochen und wie sie verblieben waren. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie in einer Blase, abgetrennt vom Rest der Welt und alleine mit ihren Gedanken.

Nun war ihr klar, warum sie ihre Animagusgestalt nicht mehr nutzen konnte, warum ihr Körper sich dagegen wehrte. Und warum ihr dauernd schlecht wurde, wenn jemand anderes sie beim Apparieren mitnahm. Warum sie ständig müde war und viel näher am Wasser, als früher.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es höchste Zeit war, zum Fuchsbau zu apparieren, um die Hochzeit nicht zu verpassen, und sie überlegte einen Moment, ob sie nicht einfach das Flohnetzwerk nutzen sollte, bis ihr einﬁel, dass dies, dank der neuesten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Ministeriums, nur noch vom Fuchsbau aus ging, nicht aber in die andere Richtung.

Also apparierte sie zur Grenze des Grundstücks und konnte bereits von dort aus sehen, dass das Gelände voller glücklicher Menschen war. Von der Familie befand sich niemand mehr in der Nähe, also waren wohl alle anderen Gäste schon anwesend. Und sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal ihr Kleid angezogen.

Stefanie beeilte sich, zum Fuchsbau zu gelangen, wobei sie immer wieder Ausschau nach Fred hielt, ihn aber nicht entdecken konnte. Als sie das Haus betrat, begegnete sie Mrs. Weasley, die sehr gestresst wirkte.

„Stefanie, du bist erst jetzt gekommen? Jetzt musst du dich aber beeilen, es geht gleich los! Und wenn du Fred und George siehst – sag ihnen, dass ich mit ihnen reden will." Und schon war sie wieder aus dem Haus gewuselt und Stefanie blieb nur, mit einem Grinsen die Treppe hinauf in Ginnys Zimmer zu steigen, wo sie sich anziehen wollte.

Natürlich war das Zimmer leer – Hermine und Ginny waren längst nach unten zu den anderen Gästen gegangen. Ginnys Kleiderschrank war aufgerissen und einige Bänder, Unterwäsche und Schuhe lagen m Raum verstreut herum. Stefanie wusste bereits, dass sie nicht die Zeit haben würde, jetzt noch ihr Haar zu waschen, also entschied sie, einen Bauernzopf zu ﬂechten und ihn zu einer Schnecke hochzupinnen. Sie war gerade mitten dabei, als sie ans Fenster trat und einen Blick hinaus riskierte.

Sie konnte das weiße Festzelt sehen, in dem die Stühle aufgestellt waren. Außerdem erste Gäste, die dorthin gingen. Unter anderem Fred, in Begleitung zweier Mädchen, die eindeutig die Veela-Cousinen waren. In Anbetracht dessen, dass seine Mutter ihn suchte, öﬀnete sie das Fenster und lehnte sich ein wenig hinaus.

„Fred!", rief sie und die drei sagen hoch. „Deine Mutter sucht dich!"

„Wer ischt denn diese Vogelscheu'e?", fragte eines der Mädchen und Stefanie keuchte ein wenig schockiert. Vogelscheuche? Sie?

Gut, sie war in keiner Art und Weise zurechtgemacht (anders als besagte Veela) und es konnte eventuell sein, dass sie übermüdet war und Augenringe hatte, aber das machte sie noch lange nicht zu einer Vogelscheuche! Diese unverschämte Veela!

Fred sah das oﬀenbar anders, er hatte sich dem Mädchen zugewandt und sie hörte, wie er sagte: „Keine Ahnung."

Stefanie war, als hätte ihr jemand einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich davon zu erholen, Sekunden, in denen das Trio sich längst entfernt hatte, bevor sie das Fenster wieder schloss und versuchte, gegen das schmerzhafte Ziehen in ihrem Herzen anzukämpfen.

Er war nicht er selber, redete sie sich gut zu. Es war deﬁnitiv Veelamagie im Spiel. Aber verdammt – konnte er nicht aufpassen, dass ihm so etwas nicht passierte? Immerhin war er vergeben!

Stefanie gab ein wütendes Geräusch von sich, dann schüttelte sie entschieden ihren Kopf und vollendete ihre Frisur. Dieser Veela würde sie es schon zeigen. Irgendwie.

Sie beschwor Blumen hervor, die sie einﬂechten konnte und obwohl ihre Frisur am Ende mehr zu einer österreichischen Trachtenhochzeit, als zu der stilvollen Feier, die Fleur geplant hatte, passte, so sah es immerhin recht hübsch aus.

Inzwischen schon wirklich in Eile, holte Stefanie ihr Kleid aus ihrer Tasche und breitete es auf Ginnys Bett aus. Es sah ja wirklich hübsch aus und die Farbe würde ihr schmeicheln… allerdings bestand dennoch die Gefahr, dass Fred dauerhaft unter einem Veelazauber stehen und sie gar nicht bemerken würde.

Nein, so durfte sie wirklich nicht denken. Notfalls würde sie ihm eben eine Ohrfeige geben, um ihn aus seinem Delirium zu wecken.

Der Gedanke daran bereitete Stefanie ein grimmiges Vergnügen und motivierte sie soweit, sich daran zu machen, das Kleid anzuziehen.

Ihr Mund verzog sich verärgert zu einem Strich, als sie feststellte, dass sie oﬀenbar doch zugenommen hatte, seit sie das Kleid das letzte Mal anprobiert hatte. Es kam ihr sehr viel enger vor, um den Bauch herum. Natürlich, sie war im fünften, sechsten Monat schwanger. Mochte es ihr selber nicht aufgefallen sein (Fred vielleicht schon, aber er war zu klug gewesen, um etwas zu erwähnen), das Kleid verzieh keinen Pfund mehr.

„Das kann doch jetzt nicht die Wahrheit sein", murmelte sie leise und versuchte verzweifelt, den Reißverschluss (mit ihrem Zauberstab, da sie ihn sonst nicht erreichen konnte) zu schließen.

Zornestränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie sich vergeblich damit abmühte, das Kleid ordentlich zu schließen und schließlich gab sie es auf. Ihre Schlüsselbeine leuchteten ihr entgegen und auch ihr Gesicht war komplett schmal. Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, dass sie weiter zugenommen hatte, und ausgerechnet jetzt musste das Kleid ihr es beweisen.

„Oh verdammt, was soll ich jetzt nur tun?" Sie ließ das Kleid fallen und die ungeschlossenen Hälften ﬁelen bis zu ihren Hüften, wo sie hängen blieben. Sie starrte auf ihren Oberkörper, der in einem elfenbeinfarbenen Spitzen-BH steckte und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich so furchtbar wie schon lange nicht mehr. Warum genau heute? Warum? Sie hatte nicht einmal ein Ersatzkleid dabei!

„Oh, bitte Ginny, hab ein Kleid!", murmelte sie und machte sich daran, Ginnys Kleiderschrank auf den Kopf zu stellen. Da war der Festumhang des Mädchens, aber der war zu warm für diese Angelegenheit und, auch wenn Ginny ein wenig breitere Knochen besaß, als sie, und sie sicher hineingepasst hätte, lag zu eng an.

Schließlich entdeckte Stefanie ein weißes Leinenkleid – ziemlich unpassend für eine Hochzeit. Dennoch, sie schlüpfte hinein und die schlichte A-Linie des Kleides vermochte es gerade noch, ihren Schwangerschaftsbauch zu verbergen. Das Kleid reichte ihr bis zu den Knien und es sah überhaupt sehr unfestlich aus. Eher, als würde sie zu einer Sommerparty gehen.

Dennoch, eine Alternative gab es nicht (abgesehen davon, ihr altes Kleid weiter zu zaubern, aber der Schnitt hätte ihren Bauch nicht verstecken können) und so beließ sie es dabei.

Jetzt noch hohe Schuhe, dann würde das ganze gewiss nicht so schrecklich aussehen.

Stefanie schlüpfte in ihre hochhackeligen Sandalen und war gerade dabei, sich selber zu dieser, unter erschwerten Bedingungen erbrachten Glanzleistung, zu gratulieren, als ihr klar wurde, dass Schwangere keine hohen Schuhe tragen durften.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo sie diese Weisheit aufgeschnappt hatte und war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie überholt oder noch aktuell war, aber sie konnte doch nicht… ?!

Für einige Sekunden stand sie vorm Spiegel und rang mit sich, während ihre Augen sich neuerlich mit Tränen füllten. Flache Schuhe würden die Wirkung des Kleides schlichtweg ruinieren, es würde gewiss furchtbar aussehen und sie hätte keine Chance mehr gegen diese Veela… aber…

Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen riss sie sich die Schuhe vom Leib und feuerte sie in eine Ecke des Raumes. Verdammte Vernunft! Verdammtes Baby!

Sie ging zu ihrer Tasche und begann, nach irgendwelchen Schuhen zu suchen, die nicht so aussahen, als könnte man damit den Mount Everest besteigen. Schließlich beförderte sie ein Paar uralter Ballarina hervor, die zwar optisch aus geﬂochtenem Cork waren und farblich reizend mit Ginnys Kleid harmonierten, aber abgetragener nicht hätten sein können.

Weil sie bereits die einsetzende Musik hörte, zog sie die Schuhe an und nach einem letzten unzufriedenen Blick in den Spiegel rannte sie nach unten, um zumindest nicht die ganze Zeremonie zu verpassen.

Als sie ins Zelt trat, war Fleur schon vorne angelangt und wurde in Bills Hände übergeben. Stefanie blieb im Zelteingang stehen und beobachtete mit einer traurigen Schwere in der Brust, wie die beiden in den Bund der Ehe traten. Noch nie hatte sie sich so schlecht gefühlt. Ohne richtig auf die, gewiss sehr romantischen, Worte des Zelebranten zu hören, suchte sie das Zelt nach Fred ab, den sie irgendwann in der ersten Reihe entdeckte. Er drehte sich nicht einmal nach ihr um – schien sie nicht einmal zu vermissen. Ob er wohl immer noch unter diesem Zauber stand? Sie sah die Veela-Cousinen, wie sie dämlich kicherten, Hagrid, der sich geräuschvoll schnäuzte, die Mütter des Ehepaares, die schnieften und schließlich, als der Zelebrant endete: „…dann seid ihr hiermit im Leben vereint", dass er seinen Zauberstab hob und über den Köpfen der beiden, die sich jetzt küssten, einen Sternenschauer hinab rieseln ließ. Die Zwillinge klatschten als erstes und alle anderen stimmten mit ein. Die Ballons, die zuvor an den Säulen befestigt gewesen waren, lösten sich von ihnen, schwebten empor, platzten und ließen Glocken und Paradiesvögel in die Höhe steigen.

„Meine Damen und Herren", fuhr er fort, „würden Sie sich bitte erheben."

Alle taten es, Stefanie stand schon.

Die seitlichen Leinwände des Zeltes verschwanden, sodass nun ein Baldachin entstand, und sie Blick auf die Ländereien um sie herum hatten.

In der Mitte erschien eine Tanzﬂäche, die aus ﬂüssigem Gold bestehen zu schien, die Sessel wurden teilweise zu Tischen, sodass man Sitzgelegenheiten hatte. Kellner kamen von allen Seiten und brachten Essen und Getränke und die Leute gingen, um dem Ehepaar viel Glück zu wünschen, oder suchten sich einen Tisch.

Stefanie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollten. Fleur und Bill betraten die Tanzﬂäche als Erste, ihre Eltern folgten.

Fred und George gingen zu den beiden Veelas und Stefanie kniﬀ verärgert die Augen zusammen, vor allem, da sie nicht einmal zuerst tanzten, sondern sofort mit ihnen aus dem Zelt gingen um sich ein lauschiges Plätzchen zu suchen.

Sie konnte nicht einmal versuchen den Sturm, der in ihr tobte, zum Stillstand zu bringen.

Verdammt, ich bin schwanger!, dachte sie bei sich und hätte ihrem geliebten Freund noch nie so gerne einen Schlag mit einer Bratpfanne verpasst, wie jetzt. Ein sehr zynischer Teil ihrer selbst, den sie sehr schätzte, außer, er richtete sich, wie jetzt, gegen sie selber, war nahe daran, ihm hinterher zu rufen, er solle doch bitte verhüten, sonst würde er gleich doppelt Vater werden.

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und geistesabwesend nahm sie einem vorbeigehenden Kellner ein Glas unbekannten Inhalts ab. Sie tat einen Schluck und spürte das heiße Brennen eines sehr starken Feuerwhiskeys.

Alkohol!, schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie spuckte ihn entsetzt wieder aus. Kein Alkohol für Schwangere!

Verdammt, wenn sie sich nicht einmal betrinken konnte, dann wusste sie wirklich nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen.

Lautlos rann die erste Träne über ihre Wange und sie schniefte leise, als ihr jemand das Glas aus der Hand nahm und diese umfasste.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und erblickte Charlie, der ihre Hand drückte und sie dann schweigend auf die Tanzﬂäche führte, wo er sie viel dichter an sich zog, als der Tanz es erforderte, aber ihr dadurch ermöglichte, ungesehen von den Blicken der anderen, in seine Schulter zu weinen.

Stefanie honorierte nicht, wie gut Charlie tanzte, denn während sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ, tanzte er mit ihr über den goldenen Boden, ohne auch nur irgendwo anzuecken. Ein Fremder hätte sie einfach nur für ein verliebtes Paar gehalten, das nicht genug voneinander bekam.

„Du darfst ihm das nicht anrechnen", sagte Charlie irgendwann leise in ihr Ohr und sie blickte auf.

„Ich weiß", ﬂüsterte sie erstickt und musste schniefen. „Aber es tut trotzdem weh."

Er nickte und drückte kurz ihre Hand, während er weiter zu den Klängen der Musik drehte.

„Bist du verliebt?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, in der sie sich zumindest einigermaßen beruhigt hatte (vermutlich im Gegensatz zu ihren rotverheulten Augen) und Charlie lächelte sie sanft an.

„Ja", erwiderte er.

„Wo ist sie?" Sie hatte Charlie noch nie mit einer Frau gesehen. Natürlich, da war damals etwas gewesen, in jenem Sommer am Grimmauldplatz, aber er hatte sich sehr verschwiegen gegeben.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sie verloren", sagte er zu ihrer Überraschung und klang so traurig, dass ihr gebrochenes Herz für einen Moment mehr Mitleid mit ihm, als mit sich selber hatte.

„Was meinst du?"

„Sie ist fort. Ich musste nach Rumänien und als ich im Winter zurückkam, war sie nicht mehr dort. Ich weiß nicht, wohin sie gegangen ist..."

„Das tut mir Leid", murmelte Stefanie, während die letzten Takte des Liedes verklangen.

„Lass mich dich nach Hause bringen."

Mit sanftem Druck führte er sie zum Rand der Tanzﬂäche und als sie nur nickte, ging er mit ihr zurück zum Fuchsbau. Sie schwiegen, während sie die Treppe hinauf in Ginnys Zimmer gingen, wo Stefanie ein Chaos hinterlassen hatte.

„Ich muss Ginny ihr Kleid zurückgeben", ﬁel Stefanie ein, als sie ihr eigenes Kleid am Boden liegen sah und, immer noch aufgewühlt von all dem, was sich an diesem Tag schon ereignet hatte, zog das Leinenkleid aus, bevor sie es in den Schrank hängte.

„Warum hast du nicht dein Kleid angezogen?", fragte Charlie, ihre Nacktheit großzügig ignorierend.

Schwangerschaftshormone waren mit Abstand das schlimmste, was Stefanie je überrumpelt hatte, denn die bloße Erwähnung dieser kleinen Episode trieb ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen.

„I,Ich habe nicht hineingepasst", brach es aus ihr hervor und ehe sie sich versah, strömten wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Der arme Charlie konnte in diesen Momenten wirklich nur bemitleidet werden, aber er hielt sich überaus tapfer, nahm sie in den Arm und tätschelte ihren Rücken, als hätte er vollstes Verständnis für diesen so gerechtfertigten emotionalen Ausbruch.

„Dir hat auch Ginnys Kleid gut gestanden. Und was du mit deinen Haaren gemacht hast, fand ich sehr schön", versuchte er, sie zu trösten, aber die Assoziation ihrer Frisur brachte Stefanie wieder auf die Szene mit der Veela und der Vogelscheuche und zurück zu Fred und sie musste neuerlich aufschluchzen.

Als es ihr endlich gelungen war, sich wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen, war Charlies Hemd durchnässt und sie hatte Kopfschmerzen vom Weinen. Es ﬁel ihr schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie dieser Tag noch irgendwie schlimmer werden könnte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es ihm schrecklich leid tun wird", sagte Charlie, während sie sich wieder anzog und sie nickte teilnahmslos, bevor sie ihre restlichen Sachen in ihre Tasche stopfte und sie um ihre Schulter legte.

„Fertig? Dann apparieren wir, in Ordnung? Wir gehen rundherum, damit du niemanden sehen musst, den du nicht sehen willst und keiner dumme Fragen stellt..."

„Ich muss Flohpulver nehmen", murmelte Stefanie leise und hielt ihre Hand an ihren erschöpften Kopf. „Ich bin schwanger, Charlie. Ich habe es erst eine Stunde vor der Hochzeit erfahren."

Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Augen sich vor Überraschung weiteten und die Gedanken in seinem Kopf sich überschlugen. Nicht, dass sie sich herausgenommen hätte, sie zu lesen, aber sie hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was er sich gerade denken musste.

„Verdammt, das tut mir Leid, Steph", sagte er ehrlich und überwand den Abstand zwischen ihnen, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Wenn du willst, prügel ich ihn her."

Sie rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. „Ich könnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. Aber danke für das Angebot, ich weiß das zu schätzen."

„Bist du sicher? Ich hab kein Problem damit, als wir jünger waren, haben wir uns auch manchmal geprügelt..."

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass man es ihm nicht anrechnen kann. Ich will einfach nur weg von hier und versuchen, das zu verarbeiten..."

Charlie nickte und nahm ihren Arm, um sie nach unten zu führen. Das Flohnetzwerk vom Fuchsbau aus funktionierte, während man es von außen nicht erreichen konnte. Er griﬀ in den Blumentopf über dem Kaminsims und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver in die Flammen, die daraufhin blau auﬂeuchteten.

„Dann zum Tropfenden Kessel?"

Sie nickte und stieg vor ihn in dem Kamin, bevor sie, so deutlich wie es ihr im Moment möglich war, den Ankunftsort nannte und den Kopf einzog. Nicht lange, nachdem sie im Tropfenden Kessel aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, folgte Charlie und klopfte sich mit zusammengekniﬀenem Mund die Asche aus dem Hemd. Er begleitete sie noch bis zur Eingangstüre des Ladens, dort blieben sie stehen.

„Danke Charlie, für alles." Sie lächelte schwach. „Ich werde es nicht vergessen."

„Keine Umstände, Stephanie. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr tun. Bist du sicher, dass du alleine gelassen werden kannst?"

„Ich werde mich schon nicht aus dem Fenster stürzten, keine Angst. Geh zurück und amüsiere dich noch ein wenig auf der Feier."

Doch der zweitälteste Weasleybruder schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich gehe nicht zurück. Ich denke, ich werde sehen, ob ich..."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wie hieß sie?", rief Stefanie ihm hinterher und als er in der Bewegung innehielt und sich schließlich zu ihr umdrehte: „Wie war ihr Name?"

„Laura."

Dann disapparierte er.


	141. Veela

**140\. Veela**

Stefanie starrte noch einige Sekunden lang auf den Fleck, an dem zuvor Charlie gestanden hatte, dann wandte sie sich dem Laden zu. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht ausmalen, jetzt hinein zu gehen und noch Stunden lang Däumchen zu drehen, bis die Zwillinge zurückkämen und sie sich mit einem unangenehmen Gespräch konfrontiert sehen würde. Da würde sie ja verrückt werden.

Nein, sie konnte jetzt wirklich nicht da hinein gehen, aber ihr ﬁelen nicht viele andere Orte ein, die sie stattdessen hätte aufsuchen können.

„Oma", sagte sie schließlich leise und seufzte. Besser als nichts wäre es ja. Und sie hatte Abigial immerhin seit deren Hochzeit nicht mehr gesehen. Außerdem würde ein wenig familiäre Stärkung ihr sicher gut tun. Obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre Großmutter nicht Freds größter Fan war und sie sich schon einmal auf eine Rede gegen seine Gunsten gefasst machen konnte.

Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, zu apparieren, dann aber entschied sie sich doch für eine Reise durch den Kamin. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass es, wenn sie alleine apparierte, nicht gefährlich war. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Dennoch, seit sie wusste, woran ihr Körper war, wollte sie kein Risiko mehr eingehen. Und wenn das auch bedeuten mochte, dass sie ein bisschen staubig wurde.

Tom, der Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels, warf ihr nur einen Blick gelangweilten Interesses zu, obwohl sie innerhalb weniger Minuten wieder zurückgekommen war, und erst als Stefanie in den Kamin stieg, kam in ihr die Frage auf, ob das Anwesen der Bletchleys denn eigentlich mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden war. Aber natürlich war diese Sorge unberechtigt, denn kaum eine Zaubererfamilie hatte es verabsäumt, sich einen derartigen Anschluss zuzulegen und nur wenige Momente später trat sie aus dem Kamin in das Wohnzimmer des Herrenhauses.

Es war ein geräumiger Raum, gewandet im Stil eines vergangenen Jahrhunderts. Die Wände waren holzvertäfelt und die Möbel aus dunklem Holz, bezogen mit grünem Samt. Auf einem der Stühle saß ihre Großmutter, die wohl gerade in einem Buch gelesen hatte, und sie blickte ihre Enkelin mehr oder minder überrascht an.

„Stefanie!", entfuhr es ihr und sie ließ das Buch sinken. „Mit dir hätte ich heute nicht gerechnet."

Sie erhob sich, legte das Buch auf einen Beistelltisch, und schloss den Raum zwischen ihr und Stefanie mit wenigen Schritten. Als sie ihre Hände auf den Schultern ihrer Enkelin ablegte, um sie näher zu betrachten, entgingen ihr die rot verweinten Augen und die müden Gesichtszüge nicht.

„Kind, wie siehst du denn aus? Was ist denn passiert?"

Stefanies aufgebrachter Hormonhaushalt hatte auch jetzt keine Hemmungen, sie mit einem Cocktail an traurigen Empﬁndungen zu überschwemmen und, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie erzählte ihrer Großmutter von der Hochzeit und was sich zugetragen hatte, aber nicht von der Schwangerschaft. Sie wollte nicht, dass Fred der Letzte war, der es erfuhr.

„Ich hasse Veela einfach! Ich verstehe nicht, wieso diese Frauen nichts besseres zu tun haben, als anderer Frauen Männer zu verführen?! Gut, Fleur muss ich ausnehmen, obwohl ich ihr auch zutraue, in diesen Schritt zu verfallen, wenn es um Bill ginge, aber ihre Cousine sind einfach das Letzte! Ich wünschte, alle Veela wären tot! Warum hat die Evolution sich die eigentlich ausgedacht? Wirklich keiner hat um solche Kreaturen gebeten!"

„Die meisten Männer würden dir bei dieser Aussage vehement widersprechen", lächelte Abigail sanft, während sie durch den Rosengarten des Anwesens wanderten. Stefanie jedoch hatte keinen Blick für die Schönheit der Blumen, die um sie herum über Rosenbögen zogen und den stählernen Pavillon überwucherten, in dem sie Mikael sehen konnte, der wohl gerade dabei war, ein Bild zu malen. Er trug einen Strohhut und sah überhaupt sehr klischeehaft aus. Es war ein schöner Anblick, aber in diesen Moment vermochte Stefanie nicht, das Glück ihrer Großmutter zu würdigen.

„So ein Unsinn", sagte sie stattdessen und ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust. „Als ob es sie so glücklich machen würde, von dem Zauber dieser Kreaturen gefangen genommen zu werden."

„Du kannst ihn ja fragen, ob es ihm gefallen hat."

Diese Worte verletzten Stefanie einigermaßen und ein Teil von ihr erkannte, dass sie ihren Mangel an Empathie gut von Abigail geerbt haben könnte. Ein anderer Teil aber spürte, dass Abigial Fred einfach nicht sonderlich gerne hatte und die Chance, ihn in den Augen ihrer Enkelin schlecht zu machen, mit oﬀenen Armen willkommenhieß.

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach froh sein, dass du auf diese Art und Weise vor Augen geführt bekommst, woran du eigentlich bist. Du bist doch noch so jung, Steﬃ. Da draußen sind so viele Männer, die dich mehr verdienen, als er. Männer, die nicht die erste Gelegenheit ergreifen, um sich von einer Veela bezirzen zu lassen."

„Er kann doch nichts dafür", wehrte Stefanie ab, während sie den Rosengarten durch einen Rosenbogen verließen und weiter durch einen gepﬂegten grünen Rasen schlenderten. Ihre Großmutter lenkte sie zur Seite, wo sich eine Bank, angrenzend an den Rosengarten, befand, auf der sie sich niederließen.

„Nein? Nun, das kann ich schwer beurteilen, aber aus deinen Erzählungen geht hervor, dass nur er und sein Bruder… Opfer dieser Veelaverschwörung geworden sind. Ich kenne die beiden nicht, aber aus dem, was ich von ihnen gehört habe, entspricht es durchaus ihrem Charakter, ihre Männlichkeit auf diese Weise unter Beweis zu stellen."

Stefanie hätte ihr gerne widersprochen, aber während sie auf das grüne Gras vor sich blickte, kam ihr nur zu deutlich ins Gedächtnis, wie die beiden sich immer aufgeführt hatten, sobald von den Veelacousinen die Rede gewesen war. Sie hatte es für einen Scherz gehalten, so unlustig sie ihn auch gefunden hatte, aber vielleicht war ein Stück Wahrheit dahinter gewesen.

„Vielleicht gehören die beiden nicht zu der Sorte Männer, die so jung schon in eine langfristige und vor allem ernste Beziehung gezwängt werden sollten. Vielleicht muss man sie sich austoben lassen, damit sie nicht mit vierzig eines Tages aufwachen und ihnen klar wird, was sie verpasst haben, nur, weil sie sich schon so früh an eine Frau gebunden haben", sprach Abigial inzwischen weiter und die Furcht, dass ihre Worte Wahres sprachen, breitete sich in Stefanie aus.

Sie musste an ihre Schwangerschaft denken und daran, welche Verantwortung das mit sich brachte und bekam wirklich Angst, dass ihre Großmutter Recht hätte. Konnte sie es verantworten, Fred zu einem Leben mit ihr zu verdammen, wenn er sein Leben noch nicht in den Zügen genossen hatten, in denen er es im tiefsten Inneren wollte?

Ihr schauderte.

„Ich hasse Veela trotzdem", murmelte sie leise und schloss ihre Augen. „Wie soll ich denn da eine Chance haben?"

„Mit deiner eigenen Schönheit, mein Liebes. Und die ist so viel mehr wert, wenn man sich nicht bei jedem Wutanfall in eine Harpyie verwandelt."

Das entlockte Stefanie ein leises Lachen und als sie ihre Augen öﬀnete, warf sie einen Seitenblick auf ihre Großmutter. Die Nachmittagssonne ﬁel genau auf die Bank, auf der sie saßen, und das Haar ihre Großmutter, silbern wie es war, leuchtete wie der Mond.

Stefanie betrachtete die so jung wirkenden Züge der eigentlich alten Frau und unerwünscht drängte sich Fleurs Antlitz in ihre Vorstellung. Ihre Großmutter konnte leicht mit der Halbveela mithalten, ihre Schönheit strahlte von Innen nach Außen und das Glück, das ihr in letzter Zeit zuteil geworden war, ließ sie noch schöner wirken.

„Oma...", begann sie langsam und Abigial schenkte ihr ein leises Lächeln, bevor sie nickte.

„Ich weiß."

„Aber das geht nicht! Ich meine… du hast angeblich wie ich ausgesehen und ich habe deﬁnitiv kein dämliches Veela-blondes Haar!"

„Nein. Weil es, in meinem Fall, nicht meine Großmutter war, sondern meine Ur-ur-ur-Großmutter. Das liegt zu weit zurück, um mich noch zu einer Halb-Veela zu machen. Oder dich." Sie seufzte und strich sich nun über das eigene, silberne Haar. „Geblieben ist die Schönheit einer Veela. Der Grund, warum du schöner bist, als die Veela-Cousinen der lieben Fleur, ist, dass du selber die Schönheit einer Veela besitzt, aber nicht mehr die Magie. Wir beide können keine Männer bezirzen, indem wir unseren Veela-Charme sprühen lassen, weil wir keinen mehr haben. Wir haben nur die Schönheit und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass das sogar besser ist, als auch die Magie zu besitzen. Was bringt es, jeden Mann zu bekommen, wenn sie einen nicht um unserer selbst Willen nehmen, sondern, weil wir Magie benutzen?"

„Aber…. Ich verstehe nicht ganz…jetzt… jetzt wirkst du ziemlich auf mich, als wärst du eine Halbveela…."

„Und das ist erst im Alter gekommen. Mein Haar wurde nicht grau, sondern silbern und diese Aura kam auch erst mit der Farbe. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich zugegebenermaßen sehr jung aussehe. Ja, ich glaube, mit den Jahren kam ein wenig von der Magie in meinen Genen zum Vorschein, nicht nur durch mein Aussehen oder wenn ich wütend bin. Dann wird meine Magie schwer kontrollierbar, auch, wenn ich mich zum Glück nicht in ein Ungeheuer verwandle. Und bei dir wird es genauso sein. Deshalb solltest du keine Veela hassen. Einer von ihnen verdankst du nämlich deine Schönheit."

Stefanie schwieg eine Weile, während sie das Wissen verarbeitete.

Die ganze Zeit schon war ihr aufgefallen, wie schön ihre Großmutter war, aber nie hatte sie es damit in Verbindung gebracht.

Kreacher, so wurde ihr klar, hatte sie nicht umsonst als Halbmensch bezeichnet. Sie hatte immer gedacht, er hätte das Wort mit Halbblut verwechselt, aber so war dem nicht gewesen.

Sie war ein Halbmensch. Eine halbe Veela…obwohl…eher eine zehntel Veela.

„Gibt es…noch mehr wie uns?", fragte sie schließlich und Abigail schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht in Britannien… ich habe es von meiner Mutter und die kam, gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester, aus Russland hierher. Du weißt vielleicht, dass die Veela aus dem Osten stammen, Bulgarien, Russland… Fleur kommt aus Frankreich, soweit ich weiß, also haben sie sich wohl ein wenig in Europa verbreitet, aber…" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, dann stand sie langsam auf. „Du bist keine Veela. Nicht, solange du nicht auch ihre Magie besitzt." Sie machte eine Pause, dann fragte sie: „Willst du zum Abendessen bleiben?"

„Sehr gern." Stefanie fühlte sich noch nicht bereit, zurückzukehren und Fred zu begegnen. Davon abgesehen, dass sie immer noch nicht annahm, er würde so bald zurückkommen.

Also folgte sie ihrer Großmutter ins Innere des Hauses, wobei sich ihnen auf dem Weg zurück auch Mikael anschloss und aß gemeinsam mit ihnen. Sie war recht schweigsam während des Essens, aber da Mikael der angenehmste Mensch war, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte, lenkte er die Gesprächsthemen genau in die richtigen Bahnen. Er erzählte von Dingen, die Stefanies Interesse gerade genug anfochten, um ihm zu lauschen, und nicht in ihren eigenen, traurigen Gedanken abzudriften und band sie im richtigen Moment ein.

Sie waren gerade dabei, das Dessert zu essen (vermutlich nichts gegen das, was Stefanie auf der Hochzeit erwartet hätte), als die Türe aufging und Miles hereinkam.

Die Gesichter ihrer Gastgeber zeigten Überraschung, sie hatten also nicht mit ihm gerechnet, aber auch in Stefanie rief Miles Anblick Fragen hervor. Sein Umhang war ein wenig zerrissen und an seinem Arm konnte sie eine Fleischwunde sehen.

„Miles, was ist denn passiert?", entfuhr es Abigial, die hastig aufstand und auf ihren Stiefenkel zukam.

„Das Ministerium", erklärte er schlicht und blieb vor dem Tisch stehen. „Es ist übernommen worden. Ihr wisst schon von wem."

Er legte seinen Zauberstab auf dem Tisch ab und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer leichten Grimasse, als Stefanie, die sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte, die Wunde an seinem Arm berührte.

„Lass mich dir helfen", sagte sie schlicht, aber bestimmt und zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab, um ihn zu heilen.

„Danke. Ich bin übrigens erleichtert, dich hier zu sehen. Ich dachte, du wärst auf dieser Hochzeit."

„War ich, aber ich … bin unerwartet früh gegangen. Wieso, was ist mit ihr?", fragte sie, während sie ihre Konzentration eigentlich auf den Heilzauber verwendete. Miles wartete, bis sie fertig war, bevor er zur Antwort ansetzte.

„Die Schutzzauber sind gefallen – das Ministerium ist in den Händen jener, vor denen es uns zuvor geschützt hat. Natürlich war die Hochzeit ihr erster Weg, immerhin erwarten sie dort Harry Potter."

Stefanie war, als würde das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren, als sie sich der Worte des Aurorenanwärters bewusst wurde. Das bedeutete, dass die Hochzeit von Todessern gesprengt worden war. Und die waren sicher nicht zimperlich mit den Gästen umgegangen. Sie wurde blass.

„Fred! Ich muss dorthin!"

Und sie wäre auch durchaus auf schnellsten Wege nach draußen gerannt, um zu disapparieren, hätte Miles sie nicht mit sanfter Härte zurückgehalten.

„Stefanie, das bringt nichts mehr. Sie waren schon vor ein oder zwei Stunden dort. Wer nicht geﬂohen ist, ist schon in ihren Händen. Du bringst dich nur selber in Gefahr, wenn du jetzt dorthin gehst. Außerdem musst du dir um die Weasleys keine allzu großen Sorgen machen – es wird kein reines Blut vergossen, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. Ich bin sicher, sie werden nur befragt und anschließend unter Beobachtung frei gelassen. Du hingegen bist kein Reinblut, ich glaube, dass du sogar als Muggelgeborene geführt wirst, und jetzt dahin zu gehen, wäre eine Selbstmordaktion."

„Aber ich kann ihn doch nicht alleine lassen!", begehrte sie auf und versuchte, sich von Miles loszumachen.

„Er ist nicht alleine."

Stefanie blickte zu Abigial und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie damit seine Veelafreundin oder seine Familie meinte. Auf jeden Fall brachten die Worte sie dazu, ihren Widerstand aufzugeben und die Schultern sinken zu lassen. Sie spürte wieder, wie Tränen in ihr hochstiegen, aber es gelang ihr, sie einigermaßen zurückzuhalten.

„Du solltest heute aber besser nicht zurück in die Winkelgasse gehen. Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit die Todesser den Laden im Visier haben, aber für heute ist es sicher andernorts sicherer für dich", fuhr Miles inzwischen fort und ließ ihre Hand los.

„Du kannst gerne hier übernachten", bot Mikael ihr an, aber Stefanie biss sich auf die Unterlippen und wünschte sich, sie wüsste, ob es Fred gut ginge.

„Wenn du dich in London wohler fühlst, kannst du auch bei mir schlafen", sagte Miles, der oﬀenbar verstand, wie es ihr ging und dankbar nickte sie. Ein besseres Angebot würde sie nicht bekommen und so war sie zumindest irgendwie in der Nähe des Ladens.

„Was ist mit Mirko?", fragte Abigial, der scheinbar gerade eingefallen war, dass ihr Schwiegersohn auch im Ministerium arbeitete. Miles schenkte ihr ein Grinsen.

„Dad ist der beste Schauspieler der Welt, um den brauchst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen."

Stefanie war ja schon einmal in Miles Appartment gewesen, damals, nach Dumbledores Tod. Seitdem hatte sich in der geräumigen Wohnung nicht viel verändert, bis auf den Kalender vielleicht, der umgeblättert worden war.

Stefanie hatte keine Kleidung dabei, aber sie hatte auch nicht vor, lange hierzubleiben.

„Du kannst eines meiner T-Shirts zum Schlafen nehmen", bot Miles ihr an, während er das Sofa mit einem Zauberstabschlenker dazu brachte, sich in eine Schlafstätte umzuwandeln.

„Danke", murmelte sie und ließ sich auf die Sofa- (nun Bett-) kante nieder.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte sie ihn, während er seinen Umhang ablegte und achtlos über einen Stuhl warf.

„Im Bezug auf was?", hakte er nach, bevor er sich einen Stuhl heranzog und sich ebenfalls niederließ.

„Deine Ausbildung zum Auror. Ich meine … man wird eigentlich Auror, um dunkle Magier zu jagen, nicht um einem zu dienen, oder?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen und er nickte. „Schöner hätte ich es nicht sagen können. Aber so leicht ist es nicht, auch, wenn ich es mir wünschen würde. Ich kann nicht einfach nicht mehr zur Arbeit gehen, immerhin trage ich einen bekannten Namen und mein Vater arbeitet auch im Ministerium. Untertauchen mag leicht sein, wenn man alleine auf der Welt ist, aber das bin ich nicht."

„Aber dein Vater arbeitet nicht in einer Position, in der sich etwas für ihn ändern wird, oder?", erkundigte sie sich und meinte damit, dass er nicht plötzlich etwas tun würde müssen, dass sämtlichen Vorstellungen von Moral widersprach.

„Nein", gab Miles zu und nickte langsam. „Vielleicht beantrage ich ein Übungsjahr im Ausland… oder ist das zu auﬀällig? Ich könnte auch so tun, als würde ich die Drachenpocken bekommen haben und dann einfach nicht mehr gesund werden… aber das Problem ist, dass ich ja nicht weiß, wie lange sich dieses neue Regime hält. Wenn es für immer an der Macht bleibt, hilft mir ein Jahr im Ausland auch nicht…"

Stefanie musterte ihn und konnte nicht verhindern, zu denken, dass er wahrlich ein Slytherin war. „Warum bleibst du nicht in der Abteilung und versuchst, von Innen für das zu arbeiten, an das du glaubst? So gut es geht, Widerstand zu leisten, ohne, dass es dich den Kopf kostet..."

„Und schon wieder etwas, das leichter gesagt, als getan ist." Miles schüttelte seinen Kopf angesichts ihrer naiven Denkweise und seufzte, bevor er das Thema wechselte.

„Und du? Warum bist du nicht auf der Hochzeit gewesen? Du musst doch eingeladen gewesen sein? Versteh mich nicht falsch – ich bin froh, dass du nicht dort warst, ich glaube nicht, dass es lustig geworden wäre, aber dennoch hat es mich überrascht, dich bei Opa zu sehen."

„Ich war dort." Stefanie zog ihre Beine an und kuschelte sich tiefer in das Sofa. „Aber ich bin vorzeitig gegangen..."

Und dabei war ihr Gesicht wohl so düster, dass Miles von ganz alleine fragte: „Beziehungsprobleme? Und dabei möchte man meinen, so eine Hochzeit würde einen eher auf gegenteilige Gedanken bringen."

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Nicht, wenn Veela anwesend sind."

Für einen Moment blickte er sie fassungslos an, dann hakte er nach: „Du meinst nicht das, was ich gerade denke, oder?"

„Das kommt wohl auf deine Gedanken an. Aber wenn du dir dachtest, dass er mich betrogen hat, auf der Hochzeit, wohlgemerkt, dann ja. Genau das. Und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie dieser Tag noch irgendwie schlimmer werden könnte. Bis das Ministerium gestürzt wurde." Sie holte Luft und blies sie wieder aus, um sich selber zu beruhigen. Miles schenkte ihr einen ehrlich mitleidigen Blick.

„Du kannst immer noch gehen."

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie, obwohl sie wusste, was er meinte.

„Nach Hause gehen. Nach Österreich. All das hinter dir lassen. Dein Leben neu anfangen, in einem Land, in dem Frieden herrscht, weit weg von dem Idioten, mit dem du zusammen warst und… weg halt."

Es wäre das gewesen, was ihre Großmutter getan hätte. Das, was vermutlich die meisten (auf jeden Fall alle Slytherins) getan hätten. Aber Stefanies Wesen entsprach es nicht. „Ich kann nicht gehen und meine Freunde im Krieg zurücklassen. Sie kämpfen auf der schwächeren Seite, ich werde sie nicht alleine lassen."

Miles schnaubte leise und erhob sich leichtfüßig. „Du bist so ein Gryﬃndor, Steph, ich hatte schon wieder ganz vergessen, wie anstrengend eurer Heldensyndrom doch sein kann."


	142. Die Entscheidung

**141\. Die Entscheidung**

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag und Miles ließ sie nicht gehen.

„Ich muss aber mit Fred reden", beharrte Stefanie, während sie sich gleichzeitig schrecklich davor fürchtete.

„Kannst du morgen auch noch." Miles hatte die Arme verschränkt und wirkte nicht so, als würde er zulassen, dass sie ging. Er hatte oﬀensichtlich Sorge, dass ihr etwas zustoßen könnte, da er die Lage noch nicht einzuschätzen vermochte.

„Aber es ist wichtig!"

„Meinst du nicht, dass er erst einmal Zeit braucht, um nachdenken? Veelamagie hin oder her, es muss für ihn selber auch belastend sein und je länger du ihn warten lässt, desto schlechter wird er sich fühlen."

„Ich will aber nicht, dass er sich schlecht fühlt."

Miles seufzte auf und lehnte sich so über die Küchentheke, dass er sich mit seinen ausgestreckten Armen darauf stützen konnte. Er trug nur ein kurzärmliges Oberteil und seine Oberarmmuskeln traten deutlich hervor, aber sie achtete nicht darauf.

„Nimm bitte Vernunft an. Solange ich nicht weiß, wie gefährlich es in der Winkelgasse ist, lasse ich dich nicht raus. Denk an dein Baby."

Sie blinzelte. „Woher weißt du das?" Stefanie hatte es ihm nicht gesagt. Sie hatte vorgehabt, es zu tun, aber da sie nicht wollte, dass alle Leute ihrer Umgebung es erfuhren, bevor sie es Fred gesagt hatte, hatte sie damit warten wollen. Und mit Fred reden.

Miles Räuspern riss sie aus dieser Überlegung und er sah sie vielsagend an. „Ich habe in meiner Ausbildung gelernt, zu beobachten. Ich sehe doch, dass du dauernd die Hand auf den Bauch legst, wenn du davon sprichst, dass du mit Fred reden musst. Er weiß es noch nicht, oder?"

Stefanie sah Miles schweigend an, dann nickte sie und berichtete ihm von allem, was passiert war.

Er besorgte ihr eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten und sie erhaschte einen Blick auf einen Artikel mit dem Titel: REGISTRIERUNG MUGGELSTÄMMIGER, in dem es hieß, dass Magie nur von Person zu Person weitergegeben werden konnte und jeder, der keine Hexe oder Zauberer in der Familie nachweisen konnte, hätte seine Magie gestohlen und müsste bestraft werden.

Außerdem gab es nun eine Schulpﬂicht, was neu war. Bisher war es nicht verpﬂichtend gewesen, seine Kinder nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Jetzt, da Voldemort die Schule kontrollierte, wollte er ihnen oﬀenbar so früh wie möglich sein Gedankengut einﬂößen, um sie nach seinen Vorstellungen zu formen.

Miles verließ die Wohnung für einige Zeit, während Stefanie auf dem Sofa saß und vor sich hinstarrte. Sie dachte über alles nach, was am Vortag über sie hereingebrochen war und es dauerte sehr lange, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, jeden Punkt soweit durchgekaut zu haben, dass sie weitermachen konnte. Außerdem lackierte sie ihre Fingernägel von elfenbeinfarben auf schwarz um.

Am Monat musste sie wieder zur Arbeit, der einzige Lichtblick, den sie sich gerade vorstellen konnte. Schon als sie das Hospital betrat, merkte sie einen Unterschied. Es war die Stimmung.

Zwar stand hinter dem Informationsschalter dieselbe Hexe, wie sonst auch, aber ihr Lächeln wirkte gezwungen und sie öﬀnete kaum ihren Mund, als Stefanie sie leise grüßte.

In der Wartehalle saßen keine Patienten, keine Angehörigen, niemand.

An der Eingangstüre jedoch standen zwei dunkel gekleidete Gestalten. Es waren keine Todesser, sondern vermutlich nur Ministeriumsangestellte, vielleicht auch Auroren, aber da gab es wohl keinen Unterschied mehr.

Stefanie ging nach unten in die Apotheke, wo die Nachricht auf sie wartete, dass Lord Jersey mit ihr sprechen wollte. Schon wieder.

Nachdem sie die Schwangerschaft bereits durchgekaut hatten, konnte dieses neuerliche Ansuchen nur mit dem Umschwung in der Regierung zu tun haben. Ihr graute vor dem, was ihr bevorstand, aber sie suchte den Personalmanager sofort auf.

„Leider sind meine Nachrichten schlecht", begann er ohne Einleitung und mit spitzen Fingern bekam er die Ecke eines Briefes zu fassen, der unter einem Kuddelmuddel aus Papieren begraben war, und zog ihn heraus.

„Den habe ich vor zwei Tagen bekommen. Eine ministerielle…sagen wir… Erinnerung daran, dass meine Mitarbeiter reinen Blutes sein müssen und dass es an mir liegt, dies zu überprüfen und entsprechende Entlassungen durchzuführen."

Stefanies Herz setzte einen Takt aus, als sie das hörte. Sie war natürlich kein Reinblut, aber wie sollte er das wissen? Nirgendwo war es verzeichnet, sie hatte es nie irgendwo angegeben oder war nach ihren Eltern gefragt worden. Ihre UTZs waren genug Ausweis gewesen, um diese Stelle zu bekommen.

„Es ist eine üble Sache, denn ich bewerte meine Leute lieber nach der Qualität ihrer Arbeit, als nach ihrer Herkunft aber unglücklicherweise liegt es letzten Endes nicht in meinen Händen…"

Er runzelte seine Stirn und verﬁel in Schweigen. Stefanie wartete zuerst darauf, dass er weitersprach, aber begann dann, sich zu fragen, ob er wollte, dass sie von sich aus erklärte, wie es mit ihrer Herkunft aussah. „Ich", begann sie eben zu sprechen, als er sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte.

„Miss Galen, Sie wissen selber, dass das Ministerium des Vereinigten Königreiches kein Dokument über Ihre Herkunft besitzt." Die Falte in seiner Stirn vertiefte sich. „Um ehrlich zu sein, gibt es kein einziges Dokument von Ihnen. Es hat sicher einmal eines gegeben, sonst hätten Sie nicht in Hogwarts sein können, aber meine vorsichtigen Nachforschungen in diese Richtung ergaben, dass es nicht mehr existiert. Jemand hat Ihnen wohl einen Gefallen getan und Sie sollten wirklich dankbar sein. Es macht meine Sache leichter. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber unter Betrachtung der Umstände, wäre es für Sie am Besten, wenn auch ich die Dokumente, die Ihre Existenz hier bezeugen… einfach vernichte. Ich gebe Ihnen Ihre bisherigen Zeugnisse mit, damit können Sie in jedem anderen Hospital auf der Welt Ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen…oder zurückkommen…sollte es einmal wieder möglich sein. Aber wenn das Ministerium hierher kommt und überprüft, wie es um meine Angestellten steht, dann wird es Sie hier nicht ﬁnden und auch nicht wissen, dass Sie da waren. Das sollte es leicht machen, zu verschwinden."

Seine Stirn glättete sich, während Stefanies Herz wild gegen ihre Brust schlug. Er bot ihr einen Ausweg von Problemen, deren sie sich selbst nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war. Warum also machte es ihr so große Angst?

Das milde Lächeln erschien wieder auf seinen Lippen. „Fast beneide ich Sie. Wer kann schon so leicht wie Sie einfach an einen besseren Ort gehen?"

Dieses Gespräch ließ Stefanies letzten Halt zerbrechen. Als sie das Hospital verließ, fühlte sie sich wie in einem schwarzen Loch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Außer in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und Zuﬂucht bei ihren besten Freunden zu suchen. Sie hatte Fred noch nie so sehr gebracht, wie jetzt. Und sich noch nie so sehr davor gefürchtet, ihm zu begegnen.

Die Winkelgasse lag verlassen da, obwohl sie sehen konnte, dass die Läden geöﬀnet hatten. Oﬀenbar wagten die wenigsten Bürger sich bereits wieder auf die Straßen – zu frisch war die Veränderung, zu groß die Angst.

Kurz bevor der Laden in Sichtweite kam, begegnete sie Joan. Die beiden Frauen blieben stehen und Stefanie sah sie fragend an.

„Die beiden haben mich und Verity vor die Wahl gestellt, ob wir weiter bei ihnen arbeiten wollen, obwohl sie… du weißt schon … unter besonderer Beobachtung stehen. Oder ob wir gehen wollen. Ich will nicht gehen, aber ich habe drei Kinder… ich kann es mir nicht leisten, negativ aufzufallen."

Stefanie konnte sehen, dass diese Entscheidung Joan nicht leicht gefallen war.

„Und Verity?", fragte sie und dachte an die liebenswerte junge Frau, die immer eine so große Hilfe war.

„Die ist geblieben", antwortete Joan mit dem Anﬂug eines Lächelns.

„Sie ist ein Engel!", entfuhr es Stefanie ehrlich und kurz mussten beide auﬂachen, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten und weiter ihres Weges gingen.

Es war ein regnerischer Tag, ein seltsamer Gegensatz zu dem herrlichen Sonnenschein, der während der Hochzeit vorherrscht hatte. Der Boden und die Dächer waren nass und der Himmel trüb. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag und Stefanie fühlte sich jetzt bereits vollkommen erschöpft.

Ihr Herz klopfte wild gegen ihre Brust, als sie auf den Laden der Zwillinge zusteuerte und sie war wenig überrascht, auch ihn nur mäßig gefüllt vorzuﬁnden. Verity räumte ein Regal ein, ein oder zwei Kunden schlenderten durch den Raum und George stand hinter dem Tresen. Er blickte auf, als er die Türglocke hörte und ein breites Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht.

„Steph! Schön, dass du wieder hierher gefunden hast."

Sie konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln und sich darüber zu freuen, ihn heil und gesund zu sehen. Natürlich hatte Miles Recht gehabt – er war ein Reinblut, und reines Blut wurde nicht unnötig vergossen.

„George! Es geht dir gut!"

„Zumindest körperlich. Und dir? Wir haben dich gesucht, aber Mum sagte, du wärst mit Charlie gegangen."

Stefanie nickte und trat zu ihm hinter die Theke. „Ja, schon lange, bevor die Hochzeit … unterbrochen wurde. Er hat mich nach Hause gebracht."

„Aber du warst nicht hier, als wir zurückgekommen sind."

„Ich war bei meiner Großmutter und habe bei Miles übernachtet", erklärte sie schlicht und George nickte nachdenklich.

„Du bist blass", stellte er schließlich fest, nachdem er sie eine Weile schweigend gemustert hatte, als hätte er erst überlegen sollen, welches der heiklen Themen, die zwischen ihnen lagen, er als erstes anschneiden sollte.

„Ich habe gerade meinen Job im Hospital verloren." Sie versuchte, zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Stattdessen traten ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie musste sie wegblinzeln. George entging das nicht und er drehte sie so, dass sie zum Fenster hinaussehen konnte.

„Wieso das? Das Ministerium…?"

„So ähnlich", murmelte Stefanie und schniefte leise. „Es ist zu meinem Besten. Scheinbar müssen alle Angestellten jetzt reinblütig sein, oder eben halbblütig und zu mir gibt es keine Aufzeichnungen mehr im Ministerium."

„Das kann nicht sein, es muss welche geben, sonst hättest du doch nicht hier zur Schule gehen können", unterbrach George sie und Stefanie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Lord Jersey – mein Boss, sozusagen, hat gemeint, dass mir jemand einen Gefallen getan hat. Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht gab es wirklich nie Aufzeichnungen, ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass Dumbledore es nicht so genau mit Bürokratie genommen hat und ich seit Jahren illegal im Land bin..."

Die Vorstellung entlockte ihr ein leichtes Grinsen, aber es verging ihr gleich wieder, als sie sich verdeutlichte, dass sie ihren geliebten Job verloren hatte.

„Du kannst immer hier arbeiten, Steph", bot George sofort an und obwohl sie nicht darauf spekuliert, nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte, freute sie sich.

„Danke. Ich glaube, das nehme ich an. Zumindest für die nächsten Wochen."

Obwohl George nicht wissen konnte, warum sie es auf einen so kurzen Zeitraum beschränkte, lächelte er sie an und nickte. „Gut. Und jetzt solltest du mit Fred reden – er ist in der Werkstatt."

Sie nickte, straﬀte ihre Schultern und ging nach hinten, um endlich das Gespräch zu führen, vor dem sie sich einerseits fürchtete, das sie andererseits aber endlich hinter sich bringen wollte, um zurück zur Normalität zu kommen.

Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie die Klinke der Werkstatttüre nach unten drückte und sie musste sich einen Ruck geben, um sie aufzustoßen.

Fred saß, wie so oft, vor der Werkbank und schien an etwas sehr ﬁligranem zu arbeiten. Er blickte auf, als er das Geräusch der sich öﬀnenden Türe hörte und stand auf, als er sie sah.

„Steph!"

Eine Vielzahl verschiedener Gefühle brach über Stefanie herein, als sie ihn sah. Freude, Erleichterung, Angst, Enttäuschung, Sorge und Liebe.

„Hey", brachte sie hervor und blieb vor der Türe stehen. Sie hätte ihn gerne umarmt, aber sie konnte sich den entscheidenden Tritt dazu nicht geben – sie konnte nicht vergessen, was auf der Hochzeit passiert war, ohne darüber gesprochen zu haben.

Fred bemerkte ihr Zögern und hielt den Abstand zwischen ihnen ebenfalls ein.

„Steph, es tut mir Leid. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr es mir Leid tut! Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich auf die Uhr gesehen habe, als Mum uns losgeschickt hat, um die Gäste abzuholen und mir dachte, dass du auch bald kommen solltest und dann …"

„Ich weiß." Sie schluckte und faltete nervös ihre Hände ineinander. Sie wusste, dass er nicht er selbst gewesen war, aber dennoch – es ﬁel ihr schwer, die Worte, die ihre Großmutter ihr ins Ohr gesetzt hatte, zu vergessen.

„Aber Fred, ich frage mich nur, warum genau du und George?"

Sie sah, wie sich eine Falte in seine Stirn grub und er fragte: „Was meinst du?"

„Wieso genau ihr beide? Es waren so viele Männer da – übrigens auch genug Singles, und dennoch wart ihr beide diejenigen, die es geschaﬀt haben, sich von dem Veelacharme einfangen zu lassen. Ich meine… ihr seid beide in Beziehungen … gewesen … und du musst zugeben, dass ihr es zuvor nicht lassen konntet, dumme Andeutungen in die Richtung dieser Veelacousinen zu machen."

Stefanie wollte nicht die genauen Formulierungen wiederholen, die Abigial vor zwei Tagen verwendet hatte, aber sie gingen ihr auch nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte bisher nie daran gezweifelt, dass sie bis an ihr Lebensende glücklich mit Fred zusammen sein würde, doch der Vorfall bei der Hochzeit hatte die Bestimmtheit, mit der sie daran geglaubt hatte, ins Wanken gebracht. Und nun hatte sie furchtbare Angst, dass Abigial Recht hatte. Dass Fred wirklich noch nicht in einem Lebensabschnitt war, in dem er sich dauerhaft binden sollte, sondern sich erst austoben musste, damit er nicht irgendwann bereuen würde, mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Sie liebte ihn schrecklich, mehr als sie je geglaubt hatte, jemanden lieben zu können und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass er ihr versichern würde, dass es ihm ebenso ging. Und sie brauchte diese Versicherung auch, damit sie mit ihrer Schwangerschaft und dem kommenden Mutterdasein fertig werden würde.

„I,Ich", begann sie weiters und hörte nicht auf, ihre Hände ineinander zu verkneten, „ich habe nur Angst, dass ich dich von irgendetwas abhalte. Vielleicht bist du einfach nicht der Typ Mensch, der sein Leben nur mit einer Frau verbringen kann. Vielleicht solltest du deine Freiheit genießen, tun was du willst, ohne Rücksicht auf mich nehmen zu müssen. Und vielleicht war es dein Unterbewusstsein, dass das..."

Sie wollte es nicht tun und sie bereute es in dem Moment, in dem sie es zuließ. Aber für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde drang sie in seinen Geist ein, weil sie nichts mehr wollte, als dass er diese Anschuldigung entschieden abwehrte.

Vielleicht hat sie Recht.

Stefanie kam es vor, als hätte ihr jemand einen Schlag verpasst. Sie taumelte soweit zurück, wie der geringe Abstand zur Türe es zuließ, und stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen das Holz.

„Also habe ich Recht", sagte sie leise und hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn jetzt das Haus über ihr zusammengebrochen wäre.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Hast du gerade meine Gedanken gelesen? Steph, du kannst nicht einfach meine Gedanken lesen!", begehrte er auf und Stefanie spürte, wie ihr Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Ein seltsames Gefühl von Schuld machte sich in ihr breit. Ja, sie hätte seine Gedanken nicht lesen dürfen, er hatte vollkommen Recht. Es war falsch gewesen, unerlaubtes Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre und ein Vertrauensbruch. Sie hasste diese Erkenntnis und das Gefühl war so schrecklich, das sie die Schuld irgendwie von sich weisen musste.

„Was macht es schon, ob ich sie lese? Es geht doch um die Botschaft dahinter", wehrte sie deshalb ab, während die jähzornige Seite ihres Freundes zum Vorschein kam.

„Es macht etwas aus, wenn ich noch nicht fertig gedacht habe! Du kannst dir nicht einfach das aus meinen Gedanken herauspicken, was dir gerade am besten passt! Steph, denk doch einmal nach! Ich habe dich gerade betrogen, glaubst du, dass mich das einfach so zurück lässt, als wäre nichts passiert? Denkst du, ich habe mich nicht auf gefragt, wieso genau ich? Und dann kommst du mit all deinen Vorwürfen und Anschuldigungen und ich muss eben auch erst einmal darüber nachdenken, immerhin geht es hier um unser Leben und nicht um eine Belanglosigkeit!"

Stefanie bebte, eine Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung durchzog sie. „In diesem Fall – nimm dir alle Zeit der Welt, um darüber nachzudenken. Geh auf Dates, schlaf mit wem du willst – ich bin raus."

Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu, hatte die Türe bereits geöﬀnet, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und ihm mitteilte: „Übrigens habe ich meinen Job im Hospital verloren und George hat mich angestellt. Du bist jetzt also mein Chef."

Als sie die Treppe hinauf stieg in die Wohnräume, die sie bis vor kurzem selbst bewohnt hatte, und begann, ihr Hab und Gut in ihren Beutel zu stecken, war sie viel zu wütend und aufgebracht, um weinen zu können. Sie hatte gerade einfach alles kaputt gemacht. Sie wusste, dass es ihre Schuld gewesen war, dass alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen war, aber sie war viel zu stolz, um zurückzugehen und sich zu entschuldigen. Außerdem ∙hatte er sich wirklich gefragt, ob sie nicht doch Recht hatte. Sie konnte wohl kaum so tun, als wäre das nicht passiert. Er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Nur, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie das jemals wieder gerade biegen sollte.

Sie musste an den Rat denken, den ihr sowohl Miles, als auch Lord Jersey gegeben hatten. Das Land verlassen. Es hatte sich noch nie so verlockend angehört.

Aber das wäre endgültig. Dann würde sie ihn wirklich aufgeben. Nicht, dass sie das nicht irgendwie gerade schon getan hatte, auch, wenn sie es noch nicht verarbeitet hatte. Es kam ihr nicht wirklich real vor, immerhin würde sie weiterhin im Laden sein, ihn weiterhin sehen und genau mitverfolgen können, wie es ihm denn so geﬁel, andere Frauen zu daten.

Eine Falte grub sich in ihre Stirn und sie ärgerte sich über sich selber. Natürlich hoﬀte sie, dass er schnell erkennen würde, dass sie die Einzige für ihn war, aber wenn nicht, hatte sie immerhin das Richtige getan.

Bis darauf, dass sie ihm einen entscheidenden Punkt vorenthalten hatte.

Sie setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes, in dem sie bis vor kurzem selber noch geschlafen hatte und fragte sich, ob sie es ihm sagen musste. Natürlich musste sie. Irgendwann.

Sie hatte es nicht getan, weil es seine Entscheidung beeinﬂusst hätte. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm zusammen sein, weil er glaubte, es wegen eines Kindes zu müssen. Sie wollte ihn nicht in eine Beziehung zwingen, wenn er eigentlich frei sein wollte. Aber sie wusste, dass es trotzdem falsch gewesen war, es zu verschweigen.

Als Stefanie zurück in den Laden trat, traf sie auf George, der mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihr kam.

„Na, alles wieder gut?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich hab meine Sachen gepackt und ziehe aus. Aber den Job hätte ich trotzdem gern."

„Du… was?"

Stefanie seufzte und versuchte, seinen entsetzten Blick zu ignorieren. „Wir haben die Beziehung beendet. Er soll erst einmal herausﬁnden, ob er nicht lieber ungebunden sein will."

„So ein Unsinn, ich habe nie jemanden gesehen, der jemanden so sehr liebt, wie er dich. Das ist..."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte George sich um und verschwand in die Werkstatt, vermutlich um ein ernstes Wort mit seinem Bruder zu reden. Als er nach einer Viertelstunde zurückkam, warf er Stefanie einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ihr seid zwei unglaubliche Sturteufel. Dann schaufelt eben euer eigenes Grab."

An diesem Tag sah Stefanie Fred nicht mehr, er blieb in der Werkstatt. Arbeit gab es genug im Laden, auch wenn nicht mehr so viele Kunden kamen, wie vor dem Umbruch, aber die Menschen kamen oﬀenbar her, weil sie Trost suchten. Und vermutlich auch, weil die Tatsache, dass der Laden trotz des Wechsels an der Spitze noch stand, ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er sicher war. Sonst hätte man längst nur noch Flammen vorgefunden. Nein, oﬀenbar glaubten viele, dass die Todesser den Laden schon niedergebrannt hätten, wäre er ihnen ein Dorn im Auge, also war es auch kein sonderliches Risiko, her zu kommen.

Stefanie genoss den Trubel, die vielen Leute lenkten sie ab und es tat gut, Komplimente zu bekommen. Seit sie hier lebte, gab es keinen Arbeitstag im Laden, an dem sie nicht angemacht worden war, aber bisher hatte es sie meistens gestört. Jetzt, wo sie sich so zerbrochen fühlte, wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, half es ihr zumindest dabei, ihr Lächeln zu bewahren. Zwar gelang es keinem der Männer, sie zu einem Abendessen zu überreden, was nicht daran lag, dass spätestens nach zehn Minuten Gespräch George zu ihr gekommen war, um sie zu retten, aber immerhin verkaufte sie jedem von ihnen mindestens doppelt so viel, wie sie eigentlich hatten kaufen wollen. Und jeder von ihnen versprach, bald wieder zu kommen, als sie hörten, dass sie jetzt Vollzeit hier arbeitete.

Und keiner fragte sie, seit wann sie so zugenommen hatte.

Es war der Abend des selben Tages, als Stefanie noch blieb, um aufzuräumen. Verity ging früher nach Hause, weil sie ein Date hatte und Stefanie glaubte sich eigentlich alleine, als George doch noch in den Laden kam, wahrscheinlich um noch schnell etwas bei der Kassa zu kontrollieren.

Sie war fast ein wenig erschrocken, denn sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn je mit einer so düsteren Miene gesehen zu haben. Er hatte sein Kinn in seiner Hand aufgestützt und schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Gerade eben noch war Stefanie mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen, aber ihn so zu sehen, zwang sie dazu, alle ihre eigenen Sorgen und Überlegungen beiseite zu schieben, und zu ihm zu gehen.

Sie blieb neben ihm stehen und fragte leise: „George, alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du siehst nämlich gar nicht so aus, als wäre irgendetwas in Ordnung."

Sie war sich zwar sicher, dass er sie gehört hatte, aber als einziges Zeichen dafür, ließ er sein Kinn los und nickte langsam.

Sie seufzte und trat noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran. Als sie ihre Finger unter sein Kinn legte, und es ein wenig nach unten drückte, damit er sie ansehen konnte, gewann sie endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du kannst es mir sagen, George. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht die einfühlsamste Person auf der Welt, aber ich habe genug Empathie übrig, um dir zuzuhören", ﬂüsterte sie und legte ihre Hand von seinem Kinn auf seine Wange.

Er schluckte. „Wie sollte ich es jemals mit mir vereinbaren können, einen unschuldigen Menschen in all diesen Schlamassel hinein zu ziehen, dessen einzige Verbindung zu diesen Gefahren, ich bin?"

Seine Stimme klang erstickt, etwas, das Stefanie zum ersten Mal bei ihm wahrnahm. Sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Sie wusste natürlich, dass er von Mae redete, aber was er sagte, traf auch auf das zu, was sie in letzter Zeit beschäftigte. Vorwürfe darüber, dass sie ihr Kind in Gefahr brachte, weil sie zu egoistisch war, um zu gehen, machten sich in ihr breit und sie musste ebenfalls schlucken.

„Glaub mir", erwiderte sie fast unhörbar, „ich stehe vor genau dem selben Problem." Sie schniefte. „Und ich bin so dicht davor, die falsche Entscheidung zu treﬀen."

Er sah ihr in die Augen und legte dann seine eigene Hand auf ihre, um sie zu drücken. Stefanie ließ ihre Stirn gegen seine sinken und spürte, wie ihre Tränen über ihre Wangen einen Weg nach unten fanden.

Das Geräusch der Türklingel riss die beiden aus ihrer Versunkenheit in ihren Problemen. Stefanie fuhr erschrocken hoch, erkannte dann aber, dass es nur Verity war, die wohl ihren Mantel vergessen hatte.

Hastig wischte sie ihre Tränen weg und trat wieder einen Schritt von ihm weg.

George hielt sie zurück, indem er immer noch ihre Hand festhielt und sie sah ihn leicht fragend an.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch die falsche Entscheidung treﬀen", murmelte er ihr leise zu und noch mehr Schuldgefühle überkamen Stefanie. „Aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie meinetwillen in Gefahr gerät."

Dann ließ er sie los und wandte sich der Kasse zu. Stefanie blickte ihn an und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als eine heile Welt.


	143. Das Leben geht weiter?

**142\. Das Leben geht weiter?**

Die Tage vergingen und Stefanie begann, die Veränderung an ihrem Körper deutlich wahrzunehmen. Nicht nur, dass sie jetzt sah, dass sie einen Bauch bekam, nein, sie spürte das Kind auch und einmal blieb sie so abrupt und erschrocken stehen, dass ein Kunde in sie hinein rannte und sich bei George über sie beschwerte.

„Was war denn das?", tadelte er sie und sie nahm rasch die Hand von ihrem Bauch weg. „Man bleibt nicht einfach ohne Vorwarnung in einem voll besetzten Laden stehen. Das kann Unfälle geben."

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie nur aufzog. „Ich hatte nen Krampf."

Dass sie literweise Wasser trank und die ganze Zeit auf die Toilette rannte, war ja nicht einmal ihr aufgefallen, ehe Lord Jersey sie aufgeklärt hatte, also war es nicht verwunderlich, dass es den beiden entging.

Fred sah sie kaum, er war meistens in der Werkstatt. Und wenn sie ihm doch begegnete, dann verließ er den Raum, ohne ein Wort an sie zu richten. Eigentlich redete er nur mit ihr, wenn sie in die Werkstatt kam, um etwas zu holen und den Gegenstand nicht erreichen konnte, weil sie zu klein dafür war. Dann merkte er genervt an, dass sie gefälligst ihren Zauberstab benutzen sollte, anstatt sich aufzuführen, als wäre sie eine Invalidin. Natürlich hätte Stefanie ihren Zauberstab benutzt, hätte sie sich darauf verlassen können, dass ihr der einfachste Zauber gelingen würde. Aber inzwischen wusste sie, dass ihre Magie schwächer geworden war, weil ihr Körper sich auf die Schwangerschaft konzentrierte und sie traute sich nicht einmal einen Schwebezauber zu, wenn es sich um eine besonders schwere Kiste handelte. Vor allem nicht, wenn Fred ihr dabei zusah und sie mit seinen bösen Blicken nervös machte.

Im Laden zu arbeiten, machte gar keinen Spaß mehr. Wenigstens hatte sie Verity, deren Freundschaft sich nun, da sie jeden Tag zusammenarbeiten, verstärkt hatte. Mittags gingen sie gemeinsam Essen, meistens in einen sehr kleinen Laden außerhalb der Winkelgasse. Verity sagte auch nie etwas dazu, dass Stefanie Burger mit Preiselbeermarmelade essen wollte, oder Essiggurken mit Schokolade kombinierte. Sie schob es auf ihren Liebeskummer. Und als George einmal versehentlich so in sie hineinrannte, dass er ihren um einiges gewachsenen Bauch spürte, während sie die Reste ihres Donuts im Laden verspeiste und ein wenig entsetzt anmerkte, dass sie vielleicht nicht so viele Süßigkeiten essen und mehr Sport machen sollte, da putzte Verity ihn dermaßen herunter, dass er nie wieder etwas in die Richtung verlauten ließ – selbst dann nicht, als er Stefanie dabei erwischte, wie sie sich noch nicht verwandeltes Nasenblutnougat stibitzte.

Also vergingen die Tage, egal wie furchtbar sie waren und der August glitt im Datum voran, bis er zu mehr als der Hälfte vorüber war.

Noch nie war der Grimmauldplatz ihr so ungastlich vorgekommen, wie an diesem Tag. Stefanie war, genau wie die Zwillinge, direkt vom Laden zum Quartier des Ordens gekommen, aber sie waren trotzdem nicht gemeinsam appariert und als Stefanie in die Küche trat, saßen die beiden bereits am Tisch und unterhielten sich leise mit ihrem Bruder Bill. Sie blickten nicht einmal auf, als sie die Türe hinter sich schloss, während sie gleichzeitig das Gefühl hatte, als würden alle anderen sie anstarren und dafür verurteilen, dass Fred und sie sich getrennt hatten.

Ein Stich fuhr durch ihr Herz und sie ließ sich neben Tonks, die an Lupins Seite saß, nieder, hoﬀend, dass zumindest sie sie nicht verurteilen würde. Vor Mrs. Weasleys Blick hätte sie sich am liebsten versteckt und obwohl sie wusste, dass es mehr Enttäuschung, als Verachtung war, so vermied sie es doch, sie anzusehen.

„Da wir nun ja endlich vollzählig sind", erhob Lupin seine Stimme und stand auf, um sie besser überblicken zu können, während er in seinen Ton etwas strafendes, als hätten sie extra auf Stefanie warten müssen, legte, „können wir ja beginnen. Erst einmal – wir wissen nicht, wo Harry, Ron und Hermine sich momentan aufhalten. Unsere Quellen im Ministerium sind versiegt. Bis auf vereinzelte unserer Mitglieder, stehen wir unter ständiger Beobachtung."

Er warf einen Blick auf Stefanie, den sie nicht ignorieren konnte. Nein, sie stand nicht unter Beobachtung. Warum auch.

„Da du deinen Job im Hospital aufgegeben hast, haben wir niemanden mehr, der es für uns überwachen kann."

Er sagte es, als hätte sie sich dazu entschieden, ihren Job zu verlieren! Stefanie begann, sich zu fühlen, wie bei einer Hexenjagd, während sie neuerlich das Gefühl hatte, als würde sich sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richten. Zunehmend schien sie die wütenden, enttäuschten Blickte spüren zu können und beinahe kam es ihr so vor, als würden sie ihr wehtun. Sie hob ihre Augen, um über den Tisch hinweg zu Fred zu sehen, aber er und George blickten sie nicht an, sondern sprachen immer noch leise miteinander.

„Auf der anderen Seite", fuhr Lupin inzwischen unbeeindruckt fort, „hast du nun freie Zeit."

Das stimmte nicht ganz. Die Zwillinge hatten sie praktisch zu ihrer Arbeitssklavin gemacht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, noch nie in ihrem Leben dermaßen erschöpft und müde nach Hause gekommen zu sein, wie in den letzten Tagen. Wenn sie Abends auf Miles Sofa lag, schlief sie meistens ein, bevor sie sich überhaupt ausziehen konnte. Scherzhaft hatte er sie sogar schon gefragt, ob sie eigentlich einen Pyjama besaß.

„Und da wir keinen Spion mehr im Ministerium haben, denken wir, dass es gut wäre, wenn du dort anfangen würdest. Und bei der Gelegenheit, könntest du auch gleich die Gedanken deiner Kollegen lesen. Es geht nicht mehr darum, herauszuﬁnden, wer unter einem Imperius steht, sondern darum, dahinter zu kommen, was unser Feind plant. Wie wir seinen Fängen ausweichen können. Welche Fallen er uns stellen wird und vor allem, was er über Harry zu wissen denkt."

„Ich lese keine fremden Gedanken", wiederholte Stefanie das, was sie schon immer gesagt hatte. Eine sehr leise Stimme im hintersten Teil ihres Gewissens begehrte auf. Sie las fremde Gedanken – oder war es nicht das gewesen, was ihre Beziehung zerstört hatte? Hatte sie nicht auf diese Weise von Audrey und Percy erfahren, von Harrys Gefühlen für Ginny, von Georges Schuldgefühlen, davon, dass Moody sich selbst mehr hasste, als das Dunkle, das er jahrelang bekämpft hatte, dass Snape... Snape... irgendetwas war doch mit Snape gewesen. Irgendetwas hatte sie in seinen Gedanken aufgeschnappt, etwas wichtiges, etwas, das alles in ein anderes Licht rückte, aber ... sie wusste nicht mehr was es gewesen war.

Lupin stöhnte inzwischen genervt auf. „Stefanie, wir beﬁnden uns im Krieg. Es geht hier nicht um deine kleinlichen Beﬁndlichkeiten. Mit denen plagst du uns ohnehin genug. Wenn wir diesen Krieg gewinnen wollen, müssen wir unserem Feind etwas voraus sein und im Moment steht es genau umgekehrt. Also wirst du deine Moralvorstellungen liegen lassen, und anfangen, ein nützliches Mitglied dieser Vereinigung zu sein. Das willst du doch, oder?"

Stefanie schluckte und dieses Mal gelang es ihr nicht, ihren Blick zu heben. „Ich bin ein nützliches Mitglied;"

Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Bist du das? Wir hätten dich als Animagus gebraucht, aber siehe da – sobald es brenzelig wird, versagen deine Fähigkeiten. Wir hätten dich als Legilimentikerin gebraucht aber – wer hätte das gedacht – du weigerst dich, sie einzusetzen. Als Kämpferin taugst du nichts, das hast du mehrmals bewiesen. Außerdem ist deine Magie in letzter Zeit deutlich schwächer geworden. Wenn du also wirklich etwas für uns tun willst, dann fang verdammt noch einmal an, Gedanken zu lesen!"

„Es widerspricht meinen Moralvorstellungen, das zu tun!", wiederholte Stefanie deutlich und wurde nun selber laut.

Sie hörte, wie Lupin erneut aufstöhnte. „Wir sind im Krieg! Niemanden interessieren deine Beﬁndlichkeiten! Es geht hier immerhin um ein höheres;"

„Ein höheres Wohl?!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen schrilleren Ton angenommen und sie war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden. Ihre Hände benutzte sie, um sich am Tisch abzustützen, aber sie musste sie so fest auf das Holz drücken, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, um zu verhindern, dass sie zitterten.

„Ist es nicht diese Rechtfertigung, die auch Grindelwald benutzt hat, um seine Verbrechen ins rechte Licht zu rücken?! Wenn wir anfangen, unsere Moralvorstellungen beiseitezuschieben, eines so genannten höheren Ziels wegen, dann sind wir nicht besser, als unsere Gegner. Und wenn wir uns nicht mehr von unseren Gegnern unterscheiden – warum kämpfen wir dann gegen sie?!"

Sie hielt inne, holte Luft und ließ ihren Blick über die Leute schweifen, die ihr früher wie Freunde vorgekommen waren. Gerade fühlte es sich an, als wären es ihre Gegner. Jetzt zitterten ihre Hände, egal wie fest sie sie gegen den Tisch drückte und sie ließ vom Holz ab. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie sämtlichen Halt verlieren.

„Stefanie", sagte Lupin und klang auf einmal schrecklich ruhig. „Warum bist du noch hier? Was nützt du dem Orden noch? Und vor allem – was hast du je für ihn getan? Welches Opfer hast du je gebracht?"

Sie schwieg kurz, dann erwiderte sie – und nun war ihre Stimme genauso ruhig wie seine: „Ich bin hier."

„Was?"

„Ich bin hier", wiederholte sie und richtete sich aufrechter hin. „Ich bin hier, obwohl ich – als einzige von euch – nicht hier sein müsste. Ich kämpfe für ein Land, das nicht meines ist, obwohl ich auch meine Füße hochlegen könnte, um es aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Aber ich frage mich eher – was hat der Orden je für mich getan? Du hast Recht Lupin, ich glaube, es ist Zeit für mich, zu gehen. Danke."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen und als sie die Küchentüre bereits erreicht hatte, hörte sie Lupin fragend ihr: „Danke?", wiederholen. „Wofür?"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Ganz genau", bevor sie den Raum verließ und ihre Schritte beschleunigte, um das Haus und alle Erinnerungen, die sie damit verband, hinter sich zu lassen. Sie trat gerade aus der Haustüre – inhalierte die staubige Londoner Luft eines Mittwochabends während des Feierabendverkehrs – als ihr plötzlich jemand die Hand auf den Mund legte und sie gegen die Hauswand drückte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Mario Negri erkannte, der ein seltsames Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Seine Haut sah genauso aus, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, als das Gift zu wirken begonnen hatte: Schwarz und nekrotisch. Nur, dass er nicht tot war. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er verheißungsvoll einen Finger an seinen Mund legte, um ihr zu suggerieren, leise zu sein und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie eine ganze Horde Todesser mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und verhüllten Gesichtern in das Haus rannten und verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem eigenen Schrei, als Mario seine Haut wie einen Mantel aufteilte und sie darin einhüllte. Es wurde schwarz vor ihren Augen, während sich in ihr eine klaustrophobische Ader auftat, die sie nie gekannt hatte und ihre Luft zu Ende ging.

Sie fuhr aus dem Bett hoch und während sie einige Sekunden damit verbrachte, wie verrückt nach Luft zu schnappen, und erst, als ihr Atem wieder ruhiger ging, bemerkte sie Miles, der neben dem Sofa auf dem Boden hockte und ihre Arme mit seinen Händen umfasst hatte, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Stefanie, Steph, ruhig. Beruhige dich. Das ist nicht gut für das Baby! Das muss aufhören, deine Albträume müssen aufhören! Sie rauben uns beiden den Schlaf."

Stefanie holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft, bevor sie das Gefühl hatte, sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben. Ein Traum. Ein dummer Traum. Den Grimmauldplatz hatten sie seit der Übernahme des Ministeriums nicht mehr als Quartier benutzt. Mario Negri war tot. Es war ein Traum, mehr nicht.

„Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken", ﬂüsterte sie leise, während Tränen in ihren Augen hochstiegen. Es ﬁel ihr schwer, ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken, die sie ständig überrennen zu schienen.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sie los, bevor er sich erhob und einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, die über der Türe angebracht war. Fahl ﬁel Licht durch die halb geöﬀneten Vorhänge und im Schein dessen las er wohl ab, dass es vier Uhr morgens war.

„Zahlt sich fast nicht mehr aus, jetzt noch ins Bett zu gehen. Ich glaube, ich geh boxen. Willst du mit?" Auf der einen Seite hatte Stefanie nicht wirklich das Gefühl, noch müde zu sein, auf der anderen fürchtete sie sich tatsächlich davor, noch einmal einzuschlafen. Normalerweise träumte sie in einer Nacht, in der sie einen Albtraum hatte, gleich mehrere. Sie waren keine Einzelgänger sondern griﬀen immer im Rudel an.

„Ja, ich komme gern. Ich zieh mir nur noch schnell was an."

Sie besaß keine Hose mehr, die ihr passte. Wenn sie bei der Arbeit nicht immer den weiten Zauberumhang tragen würde, wären ihre anderen Umstände Fred und George schon lange aufgefallen. Nun schlüpfte sie in das einzige Paar Leggins, das sie besaß (sie hatte diese Art von Kleidung nie gerne getragen, aber nun wusste sie ihre Vorzüge zu schätzen) und zog einen langen Kapuzenpullover darüber. Er reichte ihr fast bis zu ihren Knien, weil er eigentlich Fred gehörte. Irgendwie war er wohl in ihrer Tasche gelandet, als sie ihre Sachen gepackt hatte.

Miles lebte nicht weit von der Boxhalle entfernt, die er so gerne aufsuchte und scheinbar wusste er einen Spaziergang zu schätzen, denn er apparierte nicht. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er es Stefanie in ihrem Zustand nicht zutraute.

Als sie hinaus in die Nacht traten, schlug Stefanie frische, kühle Luft entgegen. Es war noch dunkel – kein Sonnenaufgang in Sicht. Die Lichter der Laternen beleuchteten ihren Weg und während sie ihre Hände in die Taschen des Pullovers versenkte, atmete sie tief ein und aus.

Miles ließ sie in Ruhe, während sie gingen. Vielleicht war er auch selber in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sie folgte ihm einfach, während sie darüber nachdachte, was sie eigentlich noch in London machte. Es herrschte praktisch Krieg. Sie arbeitete sozusagen für oﬀene Rebellen. Sie war schwanger. Und Single. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass sie wenigstens nicht mehr bei den Zwillingen lebte. Das wäre wirklich fast schon eine Auﬀorderung zu ihrer Ermordung gewesen. Ein Teil von ihr erwartete jeden Tag, zur Arbeit zu kommen und nur noch die verkohlten Überreste des Inventars, und auch die, ihrer besten Freunde, zu ﬁnden. Aber reden konnte sie mit den Zwillingen darüber nicht. Nicht, dass sie es probiert hätte, aber die beiden waren seit ihrer Trennung von Fred nicht wirklich so gut auf sie zu sprechen, als versuchte sie es auch gar nicht.

„Ich sollte kündigen", murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Miles, aber er hatte es wohl gehört, denn er wandte sich ihr zu und sagte: „Ja. Schon mal was von Mutterschutz gehört? Wie weit bist du nochmal?"

„Es kommt im November auf die Welt", erwiderte sie und zog die Schultern ein wenig ein. Er hatte Recht. „Aber wenn ich die Arbeit nicht mehr habe, was mache ich dann noch hier? Ich kann nicht kämpfen und sonst eigentlich auch nichts machen, um irgendjemandem zu helfen..."

„Du kannst deinem Baby helfen, in dem du die Beine in die Hand nimmst, und das Land verlässt."

Nicht das, was sie hören wollte, aber sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Vor einem eher schäbig wirkendem Gebäude blieb Miles schließlich stehen. Es hatte einen gewissen Lagerhallencharakter, nur, dass es sich mitten in der Stadt und nicht außerhalb befand. Die Außenfassade war, vermutlich illegal, plakatiert worden und Stefanie erfuhr auf diese Art, dass die Backstreetboys im kommenden Frühjahr zwei Konzerte in London geben würden. Nicht, dass sie die Band gekannt hätte, aber das Foto sah eigentlich ganz nett aus…

Miles zog seinen Zauberstab und räusperte sich kurz, bevor er ihn gegen die Türklinke hielt. Das Geräusch eines sich öﬀnenden Schlosses erklang und die Türe sprang auf.

„Ich dachte, du wärst hier Mitglied", hörte sie sich sagen, während sie ihm in einen dunklen Flur folgte.

„Darfst du hier sein?"

„Klar. Ich hab auch nen Schlüssel."

Ein Klacken ertönte, dann ﬂammten die Lichter auf. Stefanie sah, dass am Rande des Flures Bänke, wie man sie aus Turnsälen kannte, standen. Darüber befanden sich Garderobenhaken. Miles achtete nicht darauf, sondern ging geradewegs den Flur entlang und sie beeilte sich, nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren.

„Warum benutzt du den dann nicht?"

„Das ist doch umständlich..." Sie sah, wie er den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er die Türe am Ende des Flures aufstieß und ein weiteres Mal nach einem Lichtschalter tastete. Die nackten Glühbirnen an den Wänden tauchten die große Halle in erstaunlich helles Licht und Stefanie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um einen Überblick über sie zu bekommen. Es gab zwei Boxringe. Zumindest hielt sie die umzäunten Matten für Boxringe. Einen Schrank mit Zubehör, wie Helmen, Medizinbällen, Seilen und Handschuhen konnte sie ebenfalls identiﬁzieren. An der Wand hingen Boxsäcke und daneben etwas seltsames, das sie nicht kannte. Stefanie ließ sich auf eine der Bänke, die an der Wand standen, nieder und beobachtete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, wie Miles sein T-Shirt auszog, und sich einem der Boxsäcke zuwandte. Ob er es ihr zum Gefallen tat, oder weil er uneingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit brauchte, die ein T-Shirt ihm rauben würde, wusste sie nicht.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Türe neben ihr mit einem Quietschen geöﬀnet wurde. Sie erschrak ehrlich und ihr Schrecken nahm auch nur bedingt ab, als sie einen ziemlich großen und wirklich breiten Mann erblickte. Er war mindestens zwei Meter hoch und vielleicht auch einen halben breit. Reine Muskelmasse. Ein Gigant.

„Hey, Miles! Um die Uhrzeit?"

Er brülle nicht absichtlich, aber sein Organ war so mächtig, dass Stefanie sich gerne die Ohren zugehalten hätte. Miles ließ vom Boxsack ab und drehte sich um, bevor er sich mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn fuhr, um den Schweiß abzuwischen.

„Konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Hey, hast du Lust auf ne Runde?"

„Ja, warte… aufwärmen. Und nachher kommt ein Kumpel von mir."

Erst als der Riese seine Sporttasche auf die Bank werfen wollte, bemerkte er Stefanie. So lässig, wie er Miles gegenüber gewesen war, so schüchtern schien er Frauen gegenüber zu sein. Er erstarrte fast, als er sie sah, dann nickte er nur und ging rasch ein paar Meter weg von mir. Miles grinste, als er zu ihr trat und eine Flasche Wasser aus seiner Tasche holte, um sich kurz zu erfrischen, während der andere sich aufwärmte.

„Nachdem er es nicht tun wird – darf ich vorstellen – Tiny."

„Tiny?", wiederholte Stefanie und versuchte gar nicht, ihre Verblüﬀung zu verstecken. „Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Der Typ heißt Tiny? Klein? Er ist riesig!"

„Ja, aber wie hätten seine Eltern das wissen sollen?" Er nahm ein paar Schlucke Wasser, bevor er absetzte und lachte. „Nur ein Witz. Ein Spitzname."

„Hat er Angst vor Frauen?"

„Er ist schüchtern." Miles verschloss die Wasserﬂasche mit einem Achselzucken, bevor er zu Tiny ging und ihn beim Aufwärmen unterstützte. Die beiden waren gerade in den Ring gestiegen und hatten mit einem wirklich brutal wirkenden Sport begonnen, als die Türe abermals quietschend aufgestoßen wurde. Dieses Mal erschrak Stefanie nicht mehr und blickte zur Seite, in der Erwartung einen weiteren Muskelbrocken zu sehen.

Aber Tinys Verabredung war kein Muskelbrocken. Zumindest nicht so, wie er. Der Mann, der die Türe nun lautlos schloss und Stefanie mit einem Lächeln begrüßte, war etwas größer als Miles, aber keine zwei Meter groß. Er war außerdem nicht breit gebaut und hatte gar nichts, was man sich von einem Boxer erwartete. Zwar war er sportlich, aber nicht übermäßig muskulös gebaut. Er hatte eher die Figur eines Jägers, als eines Treibers oder Hüters. Immerhin war er kein Sucher, das war ja ein Kompliment für seinen Körper.

„Hi", sagte er, während er sich neben ihr niederließ und Luft ausstieß, als er den beiden Boxenden zusah.

„Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen", murmelte er leise und ließ seinen Hinterkopf ein paar Mal gegen die Wand schlagen.

Stefanie musste grinsen. Er war also wirklich kein Boxer. Eigentlich sah er gut aus. Hellbraunes Haar, gut geschnitten, hohe Wangenknochen und tatsächlich elegant anmutende Gesichtszüge. Eine gerade Nase und… was tat sie da eigentlich?

Rasch wandte sie ihren Blick ab, wobei sie nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihre Augen noch rasch über seine teuer wirkende Sportkleidung huschten.

„Nicht Ihr Sport?", fragte sie ihn mitfühlend und er schenkte ihr ein weiteres Lächeln.

„Ich bin eher der Typ für Tennis."

Das hätte sie sich tatsächlich denken können. Er sah gut betucht aus. Im Sinne von reich. Oder eben reiche Eltern.

Wegen seiner Antwort und auch wegen ihrer Gedanken dazu, lachte sie leise, was ihn wohl dazu ermutigte, ihr den Oberkörper zuzuwenden und die Hand hinzuhalten.

„Ryan."

Sie nahm die Hand und schüttelte sie, ohne sich wirklich viel dabei zu denken. Bekanntschaften ergaben sich eben auf unterschiedliche Wege. Sie mussten nichts bedeuten. „Stefanie."

„Und du bist mit dem blonden Typ da?", fragte er sie neugierig und deutete mit einem Nicken auf Miles, der gerade von Tiny gegen die Gummiseile geschleudert worden war und sich mit einem Stöhnen wieder in Position brachte.

„Jepp… der, der gerade vermöbelt wird. Aber gegen Tiny würde ich nicht kämpfen wollen..."

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist… aber ich hoﬀe, er hat nicht vor, mich auch zu vermöbeln", lachte er, bevor er das Thema zurück zu dem Punkt brachte, der ihn interessierte und nachhakte: „Dein Freund?"

Er meinte wohl Miles und Stefanie überlegte kurz, was sie erwidern sollte. Sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen und hatte eigentlich keine Lust, zu ﬂirten. Außerdem war sie nicht über Fred hinweg, nicht bereit für etwas neues und schwanger. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für neue Männer in ihrem Leben.

„Mein Beschützer", sagte sie, weil sie nicht unbedingt lügen wollte und Ryan zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Dein Bodyguard oder so? Warum geht man um diese Uhrzeit in eine Boxhalle? Mit seinem Beschützer? Wenn nur der dorthin will? Oder willst du nachher auch noch boxen?"

„Oh nein", lehnte sie entschieden ab und lachte. „Ich bin schwanger, ich boxe sicher nicht."

„Hey, Ryan!", ertönte Tinys gewaltige Stimme vom Ring her. Oﬀenbar hatte er seinen Freund erst jetzt bemerkt. Ryan erhob sich und schlenderte näher an den Ring heran, was Stefanie Gelegenheit gab, seinen Anblick von hinten ein wenig zu bewundern. Sein Rücken sah in diesem T-Shirt wirklich gut aus, er hatte sicher eine dieser herrlichen schmalen Taillen… mit irgendetwas musste sie sich ja aufbauen.

Ryan blieb dicht am Ring stehen und lehnte sich mit seinen Händen dagegen. Das federnde Seil gab ein wenig nach und er erprobte seine Armmuskulatur daran, es nach unten zu drücken. Kurz unterhielt er sich mit Tiny, wobei er so leise sprach, dass sie nichts verstehen konnte, während Miles die Pause nützte, um aus dem Ring zu ﬂüchten und sich wieder zu Stefanie zu gesellen. Als sie sah, wie verschwitzt er war, reichte sie ihm hilfreicherweise das Handtuch, das er mitgenommen hatte.

„Danke", brachte er hervor, bevor er sich die Stirn abtupfte. „Das hat gut getan."

„Gut getan?" Es gelang ihr nicht, ihre Ungläubigkeit zu verbergen. „Was genau soll gut daran tun, vermöbelt zu werden?"

Miles grinste. „Das war doch gar nichts. Und du musst zugeben, dass es in meinem Job recht praktisch ist, darauf vorbereitet zu sein, körperliche Schmerzen zu erfahren."

„Wenn man schon einmal vom Pferd gefallen ist, hat man nicht mehr so viel Angst davor?", versuchte sie seinen Ansatz nachzuvollziehen und er nickte.

„So in etwa. Hey, hab ich dir erzählt, dass ich letztens angeschossen wurde?"

Stefanies Augen weiteten sich, als Miles das sagte und sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Mit einer Muggelpistole? Wie kann das sein?"

„Frag ich mich auch. Hat übrigens auch höllisch wehgetan. Ehrlich, diese Muggelwaﬀen sind irgendwie noch viel schlimmer, als Flüche. Wir haben eine Lagerhalle gestürmt, in der wir … na, es hatte was mit diesen Spritzen zu tun, die du schon kennengelernt hast. Auf jeden Fall waren unsere Gegner Muggel und sie waren eben auf ihre Weise bewaﬀnet." Er ließ das Handtuch sinken und deutete mit der freien Hand auf einen kaum sichtbaren, kreisrunden Fleck an seiner Schulter. „Ich denke, ich hatte Glück. Wenn ein größeres Gefäß getroﬀen worden wäre, wäre ich vielleicht verblutet, Zauberei hin oder her. Aber es war nur Gewebe und nachdem wir die Sache unter Kontrolle hatten, hat mich mein Chef wieder zusammengeﬂickt."

„Nicht sehr gut, wenn ich das sagen darf", hörte Stefanie sich anmerken und fuhr prüfend mit dem Finger über die Narbe. „Ich hätte das ohne Narbe hinbekommen."

Miles verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ja, aber es gibt gewisse Umständen, die es einem Auror nicht erlauben, das Hospital aufzusuchen. Solche, die die falschen Fragen aufwerfen."

„Wir haben eine Schweigepﬂicht", informierte Stefanie ihn und schmunzelte. „Und du hast es mir gerade erzählt, obwohl du scheinbar nicht durftest."

Miles legte das Handtuch zurück zu seinen Sachen und sie sah, dass seine Lippe zuckte. „Jetzt bin ich auch kein Auror mehr", erwiderte er dann leise, bevor er einen Blick zum Ring warf, um zu sehen, wie Tiny und Ryan verblieben waren. Stefanie folgte seinem Blick und beobachtete, wie Tiny den Ring verließ und die beiden Männer langsam zu ihnen gingen.

„Ich habe es geschaﬀt, meinem Schicksal zu entrinnen", informierte Ryan sie und hob entwaﬀnend die Hände. „So ein Glück, mein Milchbubengesicht bleibt unversehrt."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Stefanie, dass Miles Lächeln eine leicht spöttische Nuance angenommen hatte. Vermutlich hing das mit dem Milchbubengesicht zusammen und damit, dass jeder normale Mensch auch Miles davon abgeraten hätte, sein hübsches Gesicht von Fäusten zerschlagen zu lassen.

„Wir gehen stattdessen noch einen Sprung in die Frühbar nebenan", erklärte Tiny und holte ebenfalls ein Handtuch aus seiner Sporttasche. Stefanie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er vorhatte, ungeduscht in die Frühbar zu gehen, oder ob es einen Duschraum in dem Gebäude gab.

„Ihr könnt gerne mitkommen, wenn ihr wollt", bot Ryan an (was klar war, denn Tiny war sicher zu schüchtern, um eine Einladung auszusprechen, die auch Stefanie einschloss) und Stefanie ﬁng Miles fragenden Blick auf.

„Ich bin nicht die, die ungeduscht ist", gab sie zur Antwort und Miles lachte leise.

„Ja, ich dusche schnell, aber dann können wir noch einen Sprung gehen. Bis gleich."

Er nickte Tiny zu und die beiden griﬀen nach ihren Sporttaschen und verließen den Raum.

„Also gibt es hier Duschen", schlussfolgerte Stefanie, mehr zu sich, als an Ryan gewandt, der dennoch nickte.

„Ja… ich sollte mich vielleicht auch umziehen..."

Vermutlich waren seine Sportsachen immer noch stylischer, als neunzig Prozent der Kleidung, die man bei den anderen Leuten in der Frühbar antreﬀen würde, aber da Stefanie davon ausging, dass jemand, dem sein Milchbubengesicht heilig war, über eine gewisse Eitelkeit verfügte, nickte sie nur. Als auch Ryan den Raum verlassen hatte, stand Stefanie auf und legte mit einem leisen Seufzen eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Es war seltsam, nie alleine zu sein, und bis zu diesem Moment war ihr das noch nie so deutlich zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Sie war tatsächlich nicht allein.

Zum Glück war Miles wirklich schnell darin, zu duschen, und ließ sie nicht allzu lange in einer Situation, in der sie tristen Gedanken nachhängen konnte. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre er vielleicht fünf Minuten weg gewesen, bis er wiederkam und ihr zulächelte.

„Wir müssen nicht gehen, das weißt du, oder?"

„Ja… aber ich kann immer noch nicht wieder einschlafen und in zwei Stunden muss ich zur Arbeit… da kann ich auch gleich draußen bleiben."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor ihr einﬁel: „Ich habe aber kein Geld dabei. Und keinen Ausweis."

„Du wirst sowieso keinen Alkohol trinken, wofür also einen Ausweis? Und um das Geld mach dir mal keine Gedanken."

Stefanies Annahme, dass er damit gemeint hatte, er würde ihre Drinks bezahlen, erwies sich nicht unbedingt als richtig. Natürlich hätte Miles ihr Getränk bezahlt, aber das war nicht das, worauf er tatsächlich angespielt hatte. Ryan zahlte ihren Drink und wäre Stefanie nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich selbst und ihre Lage zu bemitleiden, wäre ihr auch der Spott in Miles Stimme aufgefallen, als er diesen Umstand vorhergesehen hatte.

Die Frühbar war ziemlich voll und Stefanie, die noch nie in einem derartigen Etablissement gewesen war, fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. Es waren nicht gerade die Sorte Menschen anwesend, mit denen sie sich freiwillig abgegeben hätte; es war eng und die Luft war schlecht. Mochte es daran liegen, dass sie, in ihrem Zustand, etwas sensibler reagierte, als andere Leute – Miles schien das entweder nicht so zu empﬁnden oder sein Gespräch mit Tiny, das sich um dessen Arbeit als Polizist drehte, war so einnehmend, dass er keine Zeit hatte, um zu überprüfen, ob es ihr denn gut ging.

Ryan jedoch ﬁel es auf, denn nach nur wenigen Minuten, in denen sie sich überlegt hatte, wie sie am besten überleben sollte, ohne hier zerquetscht oder von der lauten Musik taub zu werden, nahm er ihren Arm und deutete auf den Ausgang. Dankbar ließ sie sich von ihm vor die Türe ziehen, wo ihr die Morgenluft entgegen schlug. Am Horizont, über den Häuserdächern, zeichnete sich bereits ein sachtes Orange ab, das auf einen Sonnenaufgang schließen ließ und die Nacht war nicht mehr schwarz und undurchsichtig.

„Ziemlich stickig da drinnen, was?", fragte Ryan beiläuﬁg und lehnte sich gegen die Hausmauer der Lokalität. Auf der anderen Seite der Türe standen zwei Männer, die Zigaretten rauchten, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihre Stummel ausdrückten und zurück in die laute Bar gingen.

„Ja, ich bekomme Angstzustände, wenn zu viele Leute auf zu wenig Raum um mich herum stehen."

„Hab ich gesehen", sagte er schlicht und begann dann, zu einem Lied, das eben in diesem Moment angespielt wurde, mit zu summen. Stefanie kannte es nicht, aber als er zu singen begann, erkannte sie sehr wohl ihre eigene Muttersprache, die den Songtext formte.

„Du kannst Deutsch", stellte sie fest und er lächelte.

„Ja, ein wenig. Ich studiere an der ETH in Zürich", erklärte er und schien normalerweise mit einer derartigen Oﬀenbarung mehr Bewunderung hervorzurufen. „Chemie", fügte er noch an und Stefanie tat ihm den Gefallen und nickte zumindest.

„Muss aufregend sein – in ein neues Land zu gehen, ganz alleine ohne Eltern", hörte sie sich sagen, obwohl sie selbst sehr genau wusste, wie das war.

Auch Ryan schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein, denn er kniﬀ seine Augen ein wenig zusammen: „Du musst doch deutschsprachig sein, oder nicht? Dein Akzent ist ziemlich stark."

Ob man nach all den Jahren wirklich noch von einem starken Akzent sprechen konnte, war fraglich, aber Stefanie nahm hin, dass man sie anhand ihrer Sprechweise nicht als Einheimische nehmen konnte und zuckte mit ihren Achseln.

„Ja, stimmt eh. Ich bin hier schon zur Schule gegangen und dann bin ich geblieben..."

„Zum Glück für alle hier anwesenden Männer", erwiderte Ryan mit schwer misszuverstehendem ﬂirtenden Unterton.

Stefanie warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu, mit dem sie ihn eigentlich zum Schweigen bringen hatte wollen, aber entweder war es ihm egal, oder er missverstand ihn vollkommen. Bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückt, ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände genommen und seine Lippen auf ihre gedrückt. Sie wollte ihn wegstoßen, aber dann wurde sie von einer Vielzahl an Gefühlen überschwemmt, deren Konsens darin lag, dass es sich eigentlich gut anfühlte.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und begann, den Kuss zu erwidern. Fast gelang es ihr, sich vorzustellen, dass es Fred war, den sie küsste und vielleicht steigerte sie sich ein bisschen zu sehr in diese Fantasie hinein, denn als Ryan sich von ihr löste, war er atemlos und hatte einen vollkommen falschen Eindruck von ihren Intentionen bekommen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir gehen", schlug er vor, sobald er genug Luft zum Reden gesammelt hatte. Stefanie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte, nicht allzu schuldbewusst auszusehen.

„Ich bin schwanger, Ryan."

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle."

„Doch, tut es", machte sie klar und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Für dich mag es egal sein, aber ich bin nicht in der passenden Lebenslage, einen bedeutungslosen One-Night-Stand zu haben. Und du bist nicht in der passenden Lebenslage, um eine ernste Beziehung mit einer Frau anzufangen, die schon ein Kind mitbringt." Davon abgesehen, dass sie selbst dann nicht dazu bereit gewesen wäre. Aber das zu sagen, war unnötig, denn auch so hatten ihre Worte sein Gehirn erreicht.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." Er räusperte sich hörbar. „Sollen wir wieder reingehen?"

Drinnen gesellten sie sich wieder zu Tiny und Miles, wobei ersterer gleich mit Ryan an die Bar ging, um sich noch ein Bier zu holen.

„Können wir gehen? Ich komm sonst noch zu spät zur Arbeit", wisperte Stefanie in Miles Richtung, der sie neugierig musterte.

„Das kommt unerwartet. Ich hatte, nach dem, was du da draußen mit Ryan gemacht hast, eher damit gerechnet, dass du mit ihm weggehen wirst."

Ein Schatten ﬁel über Stefanies Gesicht und sie sah Miles verstimmt an. „Er hat angefangen. Und ich will keinen außer Fred."

„Dann sag ihm die Wahrheit", teilte Miles ihr schlicht mit, wie er es immerwährend getan hatte, seit sie bei ihm Obdach gefunden hatte. „Dann kann er sich zumindest ehrlich überlegen, was er will. Dass er dich jetzt hinhält, ist nichts als verletzter Stolz, darauf würde ich mein Erbe wetten."

Stefanie biss ihre Lippen aufeinander und trank den Rest ihres Orangensafts auf. „Ich werde es ihm sagen. Heute." Und sie meinte es so.


	144. Eine neue Bekanntschaft

**143\. Eine neue Bekanntschaft**

Stefanies Augen hingen unruhig an der großen Uhr, die über dem Eingang der U-Bahnstation angebracht war. Die Bahn hatte Verspätung. Ätzend.

Sie fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über ihre Lippe und zwang sich, die Augen von der Uhr abzuwenden. Davon, sie anzustarren, würde der Zug auch nicht schneller kommen.

Sie hätte apparieren können – natürlich, sie konnte es ja. Aber sie wagte es nicht. Apparieren gehörte zur höheren Magie, nicht unbedingt, weil sie einigen besonders mächtigen Zauberern vorbehalten war – wirklich jeder konnte apparieren – sondern eher, weil es einfach nicht so leicht war, seinen Körper zu dematerialisieren und andernorts wieder zu materialisieren. Und heute fühlte sie sich nicht konzentriert genug, um das zu tun.

Immer noch kreisten ihre Gedanken um die Geschehnisse der Nacht, um Ryan und ihren eigenen Entschluss, sich dem Unvermeidlichen zu stellen. Und sie wäre wesentlich zuversichtlicher gewesen, hätte bisher alles wie am Schnürchen geklappt. Stattdessen schien ihr Tag nicht wirklich anlaufen zu wollen. Sie war hungrig, denn als sie die U-Bahnstation erreicht hatte, hatte sie von der Verspätung noch keine Ahnung gehabt und geglaubt, sie müsse sich beeilen. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie sich nicht die Zeit genommen, etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Und natürlich würde sie zu spät zur Arbeit kommen – das würde einem Chef, bei dem sie in Ungnade gefallen war, einen Vorwand liefern, sich ihr gegenüber negativ zu äußern.

Irgendwann kam die Bahn dann doch, aber Stefanies Laune konnte dadurch nicht gehoben werden. Sie bekam keinen Sitzplatz und die asozialen Londoner Pendler standen scheinbar auch nicht für Schwangere auf. Wenn der Tag so weiterging, konnte ihr Gespräch mit Fred eigentlich nur eine Katastrophe werden.

Es war dieser Moment, in dem ihr der Gedanke kam, nachzuhelfen.

Nur ein Schluck von einem Zaubertrank, und sie hätte einen ganzen Tag lang Glück.

Es war seltsam, aber sie hatte, trotz all der Probleme, die sich ihr in letzter Zeit gestellt hatten, nie an Felix Felicis gedacht. Sie hatte überhaupt nie mehr an den Zaubertrank gedacht, den zu stehlen ihre Freunde sie im letzten Schuljahr angestiftet hatten.

Ihre Hand zitterte ein wenig, als sie gedankenverloren nach ihrem Beutel tastete und sie hineingleiten ließ, um das kleine Probeﬂäschchen zu suchen. Es enthielt sowieso nicht sehr viel Inhalt, aber genug für ein ganzes Leben, wenn man nicht unfair gegenüber dem Schicksal sein wollte.

Obwohl sie in einer vollbesetzten Muggelu-bahn war, benutzte sie schließlich, so unauﬀällig wie möglich, einen Aufrufezauber, um den Trank aus ihrem Beutel zu bekommen.

Als sie ihren Zauberstab wieder weggesteckt hatte und das kleine Fläschchen entkorkte, zitterte ihre Hand heftig. Obwohl die Einnahme des Trankes nur bei Prüfungen und Wettkämpfen verboten war, kam es ihr vor, als würde sie etwas Verbotenes machen, wenn sie ihrem Glück auf diese Weise nachhalf.

Die U-Bahn hielt mit einem heftigen Ruck, die dicht stehenden Menschen wurden gegen sie gedrückt, ein schlecht befestigter Koﬀer ﬁel mit einem lauten Rumpeln um, die Türen öﬀneten sich quietschend und rücksichtslose Ellbogen wurden in Stefanies Seite gerammt, als Menschenmassen sich an ihr vorbei quetschten, um ihre Station nicht zu verpassen.

Stefanie starrte mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiﬂung und Ungläubigkeit auf die Flasche in ihren Händen. Mehr als ein Schluck war nicht mehr übrig, den Rest hatte sie soeben verschüttet.

Ergebend schloss sie ihre Augen, bevor sie die Flasche wieder verschloss und in ihren Beutel gleiten ließ. Oﬀenbar sollte es nicht sein. Den letzten Schluck würde sie sich für einen Moment aufheben, der noch hoﬀnungsloser war, als dieser hier.

Stefanie kam beinahe zu spät zur Arbeit. Beinahe. Sie stürmte zum Laden herein, als George gerade das ‚Geschlossen'-Schild umdrehen hatte wollen. Anerkennend hob er die Augenbrauen.

„Gerade noch rechtzeitig", meinte er und zwinkerte.

„Ja", keuchte Stefanie etwas außer Atem und hielt sich die Seite.

Ihren Mitarbeiterumhang hatte sie sich umgeworfen, sobald sie die Winkelgasse betreten hatte und so musste sie nur noch ihren Herzschlag wieder beruhigen und war bereit, sich in den Arbeitsalltag zu stürzen.

„Glück gehabt", ﬂüsterte Verity, als sie sich zu ihr gesellte und grinste ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Wenn du zu oft zu spät kommst, nimmt Fred das noch als Vorwand, dich zu feuern."

Stefanie glaubte nicht, dass Fred sie feuern würde – dafür hatten sie eine zu lange gemeinsame Geschichte. Aber sie glaubte durchaus, dass er gerne einen Vorwand gehabt hätte, um seine Frustration an ihr auszulassen. Warum auch immer er frustriert war – das Ganze war ja seine Schuld. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich überlegen sollte, was er wollte und oﬀenbar wusste er es immer noch nicht. Kein Grund, gemein zu ihr zu sein. Sie war die, die gemein sein sollte.

„Ist egal", wisperte Stefanie zurück und senkte ihre Stimme noch weiter, als die Ladentüre aufging und der erste Kunde hereinkam. „Ich kündige heute Abend."

„Du….WAS?"

Doch Stefanie bedeutete ihr nur, ihre Stimme zu senken. „Später", ﬂüsterte sie eindringlich und kontrollierte kurz, ob ihr Haar nicht allzu zerzaust war, bevor sie zu dem Kunden ging und ihm ihre Hilfe anbot.

Ja, sie wollte kündigen. Diesen Entschluss hatte sie gemeinsam mit dem gefasst, Fred die Wahrheit sagen zu wollen. Es machte keinen Sinn, das alles länger herauszuzögern. Miles hatte Recht, wenn er sagte, dass es eine jener Sachen war, die schlimmer wurden, je länger man sie jemandem verheimlichte. Sie musste nur noch auf eine passende Gelegenheit warten, mit Fred alleine zu sein, damit sie ihm alles in Ruhe erklären konnte. Immerhin lag ihre Kündigung nicht nur an seinem Verhalten, sondern hauptsächlich daran, dass sie sich nicht mehr ﬁt genug zum Arbeiten fühlte. Es war zu anstrengend in ihrem Zustand und wurde auch nicht unbedingt besser, je länger sie wartete.

Aber den Vormittag verbrachten Fred und George gemeinsam in der Werkstatt. Grundsätzlich hätte Stefanie schon hinein gehen und George bitten können, sie kurz alleine zu lassen, aber etwas hielt sie zurück. Sie fürchtete sich vor dem Gespräch – ihrer Meinung nach berechtigterweise, denn sie könnte verstehen, wenn er wütend auf sie wäre, so etwas vor ihm zu verheimlichen – und nahm jede Ausrede, es noch hinauszuzögern, gerne an.

Als der Laden zu Mittag zu sperrte, packten Verity und Stefanie ihre Taschen und gingen hinaus in die Winkelgasse.

„Du lässt mich also echt alleine? Ich meine – ich kanns verstehen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dir dafür applaudiere", mokierte Verity sich, sobald sie außer Hörweite des Ladens lagen.

„Schon mal was von Mutterschutz gehört?", gab Stefanie zurück und gab damit unbewusst etwas wieder, das Miles ihr des öfteren gesagt hatte. Er wäre sicher ziemlich zufrieden, wenn er wüsste, wie gut sie seine Worte aufgesaugt hatte.

Verity, der sie vor etwa einer Woche von ihrem Zustand erzählt hatte, seufzte. „Na, es ist sicher besser, wenn du nicht mehr arbeitest. Und nicht mehr an einem Ort zu sein, der dermaßen … sicher ist, ist gewiss auch besser für dich. Aber du hättest es ihm schon vor Wochen sagen sollen. Sobald du es erfahren hast."

„Jaja", murmelte Stefanie aber es klang eher so, als würde sie „Blabla" sagen, denn sie verdrehte ihre Augen zu dem, was man ihr schon hunderte Male gesagt hatte. „Kann ich nicht mehr ändern. War es ein Fehler – möglich. Werd ich es bereuen – vielleicht. Aber jetzt bin ich ziemlich hungrig und wenn ich nicht sofort etwas zu Essen bekomme, muss ich mich wahrscheinlich übergeben."

Also aßen sie. Als sie zurück zum Laden gingen, wuchs Stefanies Nervosität. Der erste Teil des Tages lag hinter ihr, jetzt musste sie durchziehen, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte. Aber nach der Mittagspause brach ein erstaunlicher Ansturm an Kunden über den Laden herein und Stefanie hätte es als nicht tragbar empfunden, Verity mit all der Arbeit alleine zu lassen.

Etwa zwei Stunden vor Ladenschluss kam George unerwartet aus der Werkstatt. Er ging in die vorderen Ladenräume und suchte wohl nach etwas und noch während Stefanie entschied, dass das ihre Chance war, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von zwei jungen, vermutlich recht hübschen Kundinnen gefesselt. Er schien einen Entschluss zu fassen, denn er verschwand wieder in der Werkstatt, bevor er gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder zurück in den Laden kam. Stefanie versuchte, nicht allzu oﬀensichtlich zu den beiden hinüberzusehen, während sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr breit machte. Gepaart mit extrem viel Eifersucht. Die Brüder sprachen leise miteinander – George redete eindringlich auf Fred ein – dann schlenderten sie zu den jungen Hexen hinüber, um sie ‚persönlich zu bedienen'. Stefanie wurde fast schlecht, als sie ein kokettes Lachen einer der Frauen hörte und ergriﬀ die Flucht in Richtung Toilette. Nicht, dass eine Notwenigkeit dazu bestanden hatte, aber immerhin hatte sie dort ihre Ruhe. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder in den Laden zurück wagte, aber oﬀenbar hatte sie die Zeit recht gut abgepasst, denn die beiden Hexen waren nicht mehr in Sichtweite. Dafür sahen Fred und George sehr zufrieden aus, während sie etwas zu Verity sagten. George blickte auf, als er sie hörte und winkte sie zu sich.

„Steph, wie wir Verity eben sagten, haben wir für heute Abend ein Date und werden früher gehen. Ihr müsst bitte den Laden absperren, aber das schaﬀt ihr sicher, oder?"

„Klar", hörte sie sich tonlos sagen und hätte sie etwas in der Hand gehalten, hätte sie es vermutlich zerquetscht, so fest drückte sie ihre Fäuste zusammen. „Kein Problem. Amüsiert euch ruhig."

„Sollte leicht werden."

Die beiden grinsten sich auf eine Weise an, die Stefanie zum Würgen reizte und sie wunderte sich, ob sie es absichtlich machten, um sie zu ärgern. Sie fragte sie aber nicht sondern beobachtete, wie die zwei nach oben verschwanden, vermutlich, um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen.

Erst da wurde Stefanie klar, dass sie eigentlich mit Fred hatte reden wollen. Sollte sie ihn noch abfangen? Zeitlich würde sich das sicher ausgehen, aber wie würde das auf ihn wirken? Sie würde ihm ihre Schwangerschaft genau in dem Moment unter die Nase binden, in dem er sich mit einer neuen Frau treﬀen wollte. Vermutlich würde er das nicht sehr gut aufnehmen. Sicher würde er denken, sie täte es absichtlich, um ihn davon abzuhalten, eine andere Frau zu sehen. Natürlich machte es recht wenig Sinn, immerhin hatte sie ihm gesagt, er solle sich darüber klar werden, was er wollte und das konnte er nur herausﬁnden, wenn er andere Frauen traf. Außer er wäre sich sicher, dass er nur sie wollte, aber das war er oﬀenbar nicht. Stefanies Gedanken wurden immer verwirrter, bis sie es schließlich ganz aufgab, darüber nachzudenken und entschied, mit dem Gespräch bis zum Montag zu warten. Dann hatte Fred den Sonntag über Zeit, nachzudenken, was er wollte und wenn sie ihm Montags eröﬀnen wurde, wie die Dinge standen, konnte er ihr auch mehr sagen, als heute. Und es würde nicht mehr ganz so danach aussehen, als würde sie ihm das Date vermiesen wollen. Nicht, dass sie ihm sein Date nicht gerne vermiest hätte – schrecklich gerne sogar, aber ihr ﬁel nichts ein, das nicht auf sie zurückzuführen gewesen wäre.

„Sieh es positiv", munterte Verity sie auf, als die beiden – gewandet in schicken (extrem hässlichen aber teuren) Drachenhautwesten – den Laden verließen, „du kannst jetzt die ganzen Vorräte an Nougat aufessen, ohne, dass sie es merken."

Stefanie aß nicht den ganzen Vorrat, aber sie aß sicher einen halben Kilo und danach war ihr extrem schlecht, aber der humorvolle Teil in ihr lachte darüber und es ging ihr zumindest ein bisschen besser.

Die Zeit bis zum Ladenschluss stellte sich kaum als Herausforderung da. Etwas anderes wäre Stefanie auch schwergefallen. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, sonderlich bei der Sache zu sein und war dankbar, dass Verity ihr die Kundenbetreuung und Kasse abnahm, sodass sie nur Regale aufzufüllen brauchte.

So blickte sie auch nicht auf, als die Türglocke sich, recht kurz vor Ladenschluss, meldete. Es war nicht mehr viel los im Laden, nur ein überschaubarer Menschenanlauf an einigen beliebten Produkten.

„Oh du meine Güte!", zischte Verity plötzlich links neben ihr und noch ehe Stefanie sich fragen konnte, wieso sie so plötzlich neben ihr stand, packte sie sie am Arm und drückte ihn fest.

„Das ist Daniel Laska! DER Daniel Laska! Der weltberühmte Quidditchspieler! Dieses Jägergenie! Und der Typ neben ihn, das ist, ich fass es nicht, Andreas Müller! Dieser unglaubliche gut aussehende Hüter! Die waren beide schon Quidditchspieler des Jahres! Kneif mich mal, ich glaub, ich träum!"

„Dass ich nicht träum weiß ich jetzt, weil du hast mich so fest gekniﬀen", murmelte Stefanie und kniﬀ Verity in die Handoberﬂäche, während sie um die Ecke zu den beiden Männern lugte.

Daniel erkannte sie sofort, blond und attraktiv wie immer, aber auch Andreas Müller machte sie gleich aus. Sie erinnerte sich dunkel daran, schon einmal von ihm gehört zu haben. Damals, in dem Magazin mit dem Artikel über Daniel, ﬁel ihr wieder ein.

„Andreas Müller – Furchtlos", murmelte sie leise und musste grinsen. Er sah aus wie auf dem Foto. Naja, vielleicht noch ein wenig besser.

Die beiden lachten gerade über die Nasch- und Schwänzleckerien und Daniel redete wild auf Andreas ein. Auf Deutsch allerdings und immer noch grinsend, ging Stefanie auf die beiden zu. Deutsch war etwas, was sie gerade in Höchststimmung versetzen konnte.

„Meine Güte – ich wünschte ich hätte Maggie mitgenommen!", sagte Daniel gerade und zeigte begeistert auf die Wunderhexenprodukte. „Sie würde das lieben! Ich muss ihr etwas mitbringen!"

Maggie war vermutlich die Abkürzung für Magarete, ﬁel Stefanie ein. So hieß ja seine Freundin.

„Herzukommen war eine der besten Ideen, die du seit langem hattest", lobte Andreas ihn und Stefanie ﬁng seinen Blick auf, als er sich zu einem anderen Regal umdrehte. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seine Lippen, ehe er sich den Produkten widmete.

Er sah wirklich gut aus, schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie konnte nicht anders, als breit zu grinsen, als sie sich zu Daniel stellte.

„Hi, lang nicht mehr gesehen", begrüßte sie ihn auf Deutsch und beide Männer wandten sich zu ihr. Andreas positiv überrascht, weil sie Deutsch sprach und Daniel, weil es sich um sie handelte.

„Steph!", begrüßte er sie und legte weg, was er gerade in den Händen gehalten hatte, um sie zu umarmen. „Mann, wir haben uns ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Dabei sollte es mich nicht wundern, der Laden gehört ja den Zwillingen, nicht?"

Sie nickte und löste sich lächelnd von ihm. „Stimmt, aber die sind heut Abend nicht da. Dafür kann ich euch bedienen."

„Hat auch was für sich", grinste Daniel und warf Andreas einen Blick zu. „Ah, das ist übrigens Andreas – ein Teamkollege von mir. Hüter bei den Heidelberger Vandalen. Andreas, das ist Stefanie, eine Schulfreundin."

Sie gaben sich lächelnd die Hand. „Freut mich." Und an Daniel gewandt, „Stimmt, du spielst ja Quidditch. Ich hab vor nem guten Jahr nen Arikel über dich gelesen, einen von Alicia."

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte nun Andreas. „Wenns vor einem Jahr war, dann sicher den mit Maggie. Sie hasst das Foto."

Daniel hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen und grinste.

„Stimmt, deine Freundin kam vor", gab Stefanie zu bemerkte eine Hand voll Kunden, die plötzlich auﬀällig unauﬀällig um sie herum lungerten.

„Sagt", begann sie deshalb und lugte über Andreas Schulter, „gebt ihr gerne Autogramme oder warum habt ihr euch nicht maskiert?"

„Wieso, magst du eines?"

Aber da hatten die beiden den Kern des Problems schon erfasst und warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. „Na gut", wandten sie sich auf Englisch an die Umstehenden, die alle bereits ein Blatt Pergament in den Händen hielten, „hat wer nen Stift?"

Das Autogrammgeben dauerte an, bis der Laden schloss, weil die beiden sich natürlich auch Zeit für ein persönliches Gespräch mit ihren Fans nahmen. Danach blieb Stefanie kaum etwas anderes übrig, als den Laden noch für die beiden oﬀenzuhalten und sie durch das breite Sortiment zu führen.

„Wir spielen nächsten Sonntag gegen die Elstern von Montrose. Und zwar in dem Stadion, in dem das Finalspiel der Weltmeisterschaft war. Das ist ziemlich cool."

Daniel erwähnte das beiläuﬁg, während er die Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien bewunderte, die er während seiner Schulzeit nicht kennengelernt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht viel über Quidditch", gab sie gedehnt zu und überlegte, ob Montrose eine Stadt in Schottland war, oder sie sich das nur einbildete. „Aber das Finalspiel hab ich gesehen", fügte sie dann hinzu, um ihre Ehre irgendwie zu retten. Immerhin standen hier zwei der besten Quidditchspieler der Welt neben ihr.

„Die Elstern sind ein schottisches Team", erklärte Andreas bereitwillig und Stefanie gratulierte sich innerlich zu ihren Geograﬁekenntnissen. „Und sie sind das erfolgreichste britische Team, weil sie zweimal den Europapokal gewonnen haben."

„Den, den ihr jetzt gewonnen habt?", hakte sie nach und die beiden nickten. „Ja, die letzten Jahre waren wir besser. Aber man weiß nie – Wachsamkeit ist immer wichtig", meinte Daniel, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verlautete, dass er recht siegessicher für Sonntag war.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dir das Spiel ansiehst? Ich kann dich gratis reinbringen, das ist kein Problem", meinte er plötzlich und Stefanie fand den Gedanken durchaus reizvoll.

„Gute Idee", stimmte Andreas ihm zu und stellte die Packung mit dem Nasenblutnougat zurück ins Regal (vermutlich bekam er zu oft Klatscher ins Gesicht, als dass künstlich hervorgerufenes Nasenbluten ihm reizvoll erscheinen konnte) „Maggie kommt auch, ihr beide versteht euch sicher gut."

„Ich komme gerne." Sie rückte ein paar aus der Reihe getanzte Produkte gerade und blickte auf. „Und für den Fall, dass deine Maggie Kärntnerin ist, kenne ich sie. Dann habe ich sie schon vor ein paar Jahren einmal in den Ferien getroﬀen."

„Ach ja?" Daniel horchte auf, dann lachte er. „Zufälle gibt es!"

„Wie seid ihr auf die Idee gekommen, in den Laden zu kommen?", fragte Stefanie nachdem sie eine Weile über Maggie geredet hatten und sie bei der neuen Hauptattraktion – den kleinen Drachen – angelangt waren.

„Unser Sucher – Aidan Lynch – seine Schwester arbeitet in Mullpeppers Apotheke und er hat uns von dem Laden erzählt. Als ich hörte, dass Fred und George ihn führen, war es beschlossene Sache, dass wir nach dem Training vorbei schauen", erklärte Daniel und Andreas nickte zustimmend.

„Und ich konnte mir das auch nicht entgehen lassen. Eigentlich wollte Aidan auch mitkommen, aber seine Schwester will ihm ihren neuen Freund vorstellen. Sie meint, wenn er schon mal in der Gegend ist, dann muss sie das ausnutzen."

„Zoe Lynch?", wandte Stefanie sich an Daniel und lächelte verschmitzt. „Weißt du, dass sie mit Lee zusammen ist?"

„Mit Lee?"

Er stellte seine Kaﬀeetasse vor lauter Erstaunen ziemlich heftig auf dem Tisch ab und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Dann lachte er. „Das gibt's doch nicht! Die Welt ist einfach winzig."

Und an Andreas gewandt: „War auch ein Schulkamerad von mir."

„Gibt's eigentlich wen, den du nicht kennst?", gab dieser zurück und dann ließen sie sich von Stefanie erzählen, wie George Zoe aufgerissen und sie sich in Lee verliebt hatte. Gegen zehn Uhr Abends mussten die beiden sich verabschieden, weil sie ja mit ihrem Team in Britannien waren und man als Sportler seinen Schlaf brauchte. Andreas gab ihr einen VIP-Ausweis für das Spiel am Sonntag und nachdem sie ihr gesagt hatten, wann sie dort sein sollte, verließen sie den Laden wieder.

Als Stefanie alleine war, blickte sie einige Augenblicke lang auf den VIP-Ausweis und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln. Hatte dieser Tag doch noch etwas Gutes hervorgebracht. Was für ein Glück, dass Daniel aufgetaucht war und dass er Andreas mitgenommen hatte, machte sie auch ziemlich froh. Er war ein netter Kerl, nicht nur äußerlich attraktiv sondern auch innerlich sagte er ihr zu. Und sie durfte sich wieder einmal ein Quidditchspiel ansehen, das hatte ja auch etwas.

Leise vor sich hinsummend, räumte sie auf, was sie mit den beiden Männern ausgepackt hatten und sperrte den Laden ab, bevor sie die dunkle Winkelgasse entlang Richtung Tropfenden Kessel schlenderte. Eigentlich, dachte sie, hatte der Regimewechsel auch etwas Gutes. Normalerweise hätte sie sich gegen elf Uhr Nachts in der U-Bahn sicher gefürchtet, aber so war es immer noch besser, als die Winkelgasse um diese Uhrzeit. Aber es war nicht das, was sie grinsen ließ.

Zwar hatte sie nicht mit Fred gesprochen, aber ganz so schlecht, wie anfangs befürchtet, war der Tag dann doch nicht geworden.


	145. Andreas

**144\. Andreas**

„Und, wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

Miles Begrüßungsworte trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, Stefanies Gedanken von ihrem Misserfolg abzulenken. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und seufzte tief, als er seinen fragenden Blick verstärkte.

„Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt", stellte er schließlich fest und sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich wollte… wirklich. Aber er hat für heute Abend ein Date und du musst zugeben, dass ich nicht gerade großherzig wäre, wenn ich es ihm genau dann sage."

Für einige Sekunden schwieg Miles – Momente, in denen er sie irritiert anblinzelte. Dann glätteten seine Züge sich und mit einem Hauch von unterdrücktem Lachen sagte er: „Ich hab schon wieder fast vergessen, dass du ein Gryﬃndor warst. Weißt du, ein Slytherin hätte es in einem solchen Moment umso lieber gesagt." Und ehrlich interessiert hakte er nach: „Hattest du nicht mal für ne Sekunde das Bedürfnis, ihm sein Date richtig zu ruinieren, indem du es ihm unter die Nase reibst?"

„Nein."

Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und zog den VIP-Pass aus ihrer Tasche, um ihn näher zu betrachten. „Aber dafür kann ich mir dieses Quidditchspiel ansehen. Die Heidelberger Vandalen gegen… irgendein Schottisches Team."

„Die Elstern von Montrose", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Miles nahm ihr neugierig den Pass aus der Hand. „Wo hast du das her? Das Spiel ist schon seit Wochen ausverkauft. Ich hätte selber gerne Karten bekommen, mein ehemaliger Chef hat welche gekriegt, aber er meinte, er hätte dafür ein paar Gefallen einlösen müssen..."

„Daniel Laska kam heute in den Laden. Er spielt für die deutsche Mannschaft." Stefanie lehnte sich in das Sofakissen zurück und ließ ihn die Karte in aller Ruhe gegen das Licht halten, als könnte er sie so als Fälschung entlarven.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass du schon wieder in der Ehrenloge sitzen darfst", murmelte Miles leise und gab ihr den Pass zurück.

„Schon wieder?"

„Damals bei der Weltmeisterschaft warst du doch auch oben. Ich hab dich gesehen, zusammen mit den Weasleys. Wie haben die eigentlich Sitze für die Ehrenloge bekommen? Das habe ich mich damals schon gefragt, aber es ist nicht die Art von Frage, die man jemandem stellen will, den man nicht mag."

„Oh, Mr. Weasley hat Bagman aus der Klemme geholfen..." Die Erinnerung an die Weltmeisterschaft tat weh. Auf gewisse Weise war es der Anfang vom Ende gewesen. Damals war zum ersten Mal seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt das dunkle Mal wieder am Himmel erschienen. Und damals war ihre Welt noch heil gewesen. Sie musste daran denken, wie sie sich jedes Mal an Fred geklammert hatte, wenn Aidan Lynch fast in den Boden geknallt war und ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Wenn sie zurück in diesen Moment könnte, würde sie versuchen, alles besser zu machen. Aber sie konnte nicht.

Stefanie apparierte direkt vor das Stadion. Auch jetzt konnte sie kaum etwas tun, um die hochkommenden Erinnerungen daran, wie sie damals in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufgestanden und vom Fuchsbau auf den Wieselkopf gewandert waren, zu verdrängen.

Das Stadion sah genauso aus wie damals. Riesig und golden. Sie war recht spät, in einer Stunde schon sollte das Spiel beginnen, und es waren erstaunlich viele Menschen da, die sich um sie herum tummelten. Sicher, nicht so viele wie bei dem Finalspiel, aber mehr als Stefanie erwartet hatte. Immerhin war das hier nur die Europaliga und keine Weltmeisterschaft.

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem VIP-Pass, als sie auf einen der Eingänge zu ging. Mr. Weasley hatte die Karten damals irgendeiner Ministeriumsangestellten gezeigt, die sie dann hinauf in die Ehrenloge geschickt hatte.

Der Gedanke ließ Stefanie lächeln und sie war nicht überrascht, dass es dieses Mal kein Ministeriumsangestellter war, der die Karten verlangte. Es waren viel eher zwei ziemlich einschüchternd große Männer, beide als Security gekennzeichnet, die ihren VIP-Pass höchst interessiert musterten. Ihre Blicke gingen vom Pass zu ihr, wieder zurück zum Pass und wieder zu ihr. Dann warfen sie sich vielsagende Blicke zu und gaben ihn ihr zurück.

„Andreas Müller – der Glückspilz."

„Und wir sehen seine Neue noch vor den Journalisten, ich wusste, dass das ein guter Tag wird."

Und er lachte und zeigte mit seinem Kinn in Richtung Treppen. „Ehrenloge, einfach so weit, bis es nicht mehr geht. Ist aber auch beschildert, können Sie gar nicht verfehlen. Also dann – viel Spaß."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Stefanie ging ein wenig verdattert hinauf in die Ehrenloge. Ihre Augen hefteten sich noch einmal genau auf den VIP-Pass und suchten nach Hinweisen, wieso die beiden gewusst hatten, dass sie ihn von Andreas hatte.

„Oh", machte sie, als sie erkannte, dass sein Name ganz klein unten in der Ecke stand und somit kennzeichnete, dass sie sein Gast war. Natürlich hatten die beiden angenommen, sie wäre seine neue Freundin. Sofern er bisher keine gehabt hatte.

Der Gedanke brachte sie dazu, leicht zu erröten und hastig stieg sie weiter hinauf, bis sie ganz oben in der Ehrenloge angekommen war.

Sie war leer, bis auf eine junge Frau, die sie sofort als Magarete, Daniels Freundin, ausmachte. Sie saß in etwa dort, wo Harry bei der Weltmeisterschaft gesessen hatte.

Sie blickte auf, als sie Stefanie hörte und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Mund, während sie aufstand.

„Wir kennen uns ja wirklich!", entfuhr ihr auf Deutsch und Stefanie ging, ebenfalls lächelnd, zu ihr.

„Stimmt. Schön dich wiederzusehen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."

Auch um ihren Hals hing ein VIP-Ausweis und sie trug einen Schal in den Farben der Heidelberger Vandalen. Ansonsten war sie gekleidet wie ein Muggel.

Sie nahmen nebeneinander Platz und Stefanie ließ ihren Blick in die Menge an Leuten schweifen, die sie von hier aus sehen konnte. Miles hatte Recht gehabt – es musste ausverkauft sein. Die obersten zwei Reihen waren abgesperrt, es war oﬀensichtlich, dass diese Plätze nicht verkauft worden waren, aber der Rest war wirklich gut gefüllt. Dieser Umstand erstaunte Stefanie ein wenig, weil sie an die Bedrohung durch Voldemort und seine Todesser denken musste. Oﬀenbar hatte das Ministerium auch unter seiner Leitung entschieden, dass es wichtig war, die Liebe zum Sport zu fördern und nach außen hin nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass irgendjemand unterdrückt wurde. Sie war sich sicher, dass viele ausländische Fans gekommen waren – es ﬁel ihr nämlich schwer zu glauben, dass es noch genug britische Zauberer gab, die dieses Stadion hätten füllen können und nicht von den Todessern gesucht wurden. Dass die Security sie nicht genauer untersucht hatte, war wohl darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie einen VIP-Pass des deutschen Teams vorgezeigt hatte. Sicher würde es nicht gut ankommen, wenn die ausländischen Gäste schikaniert wurden und oﬀenbar wollte man nach Außen hin so wirken, als wäre der Regierungswechsels reibungslos verlaufen und als wäre die Lage stabil.

„Das ist das größte Stadion, in dem ich je war", meinte Maggie (deren bloße Anwesenheit Bestätigung genug für Stefanies Theorie war – immerhin war sie ein Muggel!) und kreuzte die Beine übereinander. „Ich war schon in ein paar, mit Daniel kommt man echt rum, aber so groß wie das war noch keines. Nicht Mal das beim Endspiel letztes Jahr."

„Naja", gab Stefanie ihr lachend Recht, „hier war das Endspiel der letzten Weltmeisterschaften. Das war echt ein Spektakel. Daniel war auch hier, als Zuseher allerdings."

„Du auch?", fragte Maggie nach und Stefanie nickte, während die Erinnerung ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

„Oh ja…das waren noch Zeiten. Meine besten Freunde – die Weasley Zwillinge – hatten Karten und haben mich zum Geburtstag eingeladen. Das war eines der besten Geschenke, die ich je bekommen habe."

„Glaub ich dir." Sie lachte und warf Stefanie einen Seitenblick zu. „Andreas hat gespielt."

„Ah?", horchte Stefanie auf und sah sie ein wenig irritiert an.

„Nicht hier, natürlich", meine Maggie schnell. „Aber bei den Weltmeisterschaften. Für Deutschland. Sind aber nicht allzu weit gekommen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja?" Im Kopf rechnete Stefanie. Die Weltmeisterschaften waren drei Jahre her, wenn er schon gespielt hatte, musste er mindestens 24 Jahre alt sein. Andererseits, Victor Krum hatte auch gespielt, während er noch zur Schule gegangen war.

„Wie alt ist Andreas eigentlich?", hörte sie sich deshalb fragen und suchte Maggies Blick.

„Siebenundzwanzig geworden, vor ein paar Wochen." Die junge Frau spielte gedankenverloren an ihrem Armband herum. „Er ist Bayer, aber in Frankreich zur Schule gegangen, in Beaux…Beaux…"

„Beauxbatons", half Stefanie ihr weiter und sie nickte.

„Ja, so hieß die Schule. Er spricht ﬂießend Französisch, wusstest du das?"

Sie verneinte, musste aber innerlich zugeben, dass es klang, als wäre er ein toller Kerl. Nicht nur optisch.

„Und er war Quidditchspieler des Jahres 1995 und 1996."

„Achja?" Stefanie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Hat er nichts dagegen, dass Daniel ihm den Rang abgelaufen hat?"

„Iwo", lachte Meggie. „Der doch nicht. Dafür ist er zu erwachsen."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein, in der sie auf die gegenüber liegenden Ränge blickte. Ab und zu konnte sie etwas blitzen sehen. Maggie folgte ihrem Blick und stöhnte.

„Sicher warten nachher wieder Journalisten vorne und lauern uns nur so auf, damit sie ein Foto machen können. Ich hab Daniel gesagt, er soll mich unsichtbar machen, aber bisher hat er es noch nicht gemacht." Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Von dir werden sie begeistert sein. Ich seh schon die Schlagzeilen – Andreas Müllers neue Liebe?"

Stefanie wollte etwas erwidern, aber ehe sie zum Sprechen ansetzte, verschlugen Maggies Worte ihr die Sprache. „Dein Freund wird ne schöne Freude haben, wenn die Gerüchte aufkommen, Andreas wäre der Vater."

„Andr- äh – Vat – er – äh – was?"

Stefanie konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie um alles in der Welt Maggie sie auf den ersten Blick als schwanger hatte einstufen können, während der Rest der Welt es nicht bemerkte.

„Ich…" Sie zögerte und schien unsicher zu werden. „Tut mir Leid, falls ich mich irre, aber ich dachte du wärst schwanger." Ihr Blick glitt zu Stefanies Bauch und diese konnte dem Drang ihre Hand darauf zu legen nicht widerstehen.

„Nein, schon okay", hörte sie sich sagen und ließ ihre Augen wieder auf die gegenüber liegenden Ränge schweifen. „Du hast ja Recht."

Wieder an sie gewandt sagte sie dann mit einem leichten Lachen. „Es ist nur – du bist die aller erste Person, die das von sich aus bemerkt! Dabei bin ich im sechsten Monat." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann verbesserte sie: „Naja, im Krankenhaus haben sie es gemerkt, aber das zählt nicht."

„Oh", machte Maggie und schien einige Momente lang mit sich zu hadern. „Und der Vater?", hakte sie schließlich nach und Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mein Exfreund", murmelte sie dann leise und war fast froh, dass eine Hand voll Männern die Ehrenloge betraten.

„Trainer, Co-Trainer und drei der Sponsoren", wisperte Maggie ihr noch rasch zu, ehe die fünf auf sie zukamen und Maggie die Hände schüttelten, ehe sie ihr Stefanie vorstellte und wieder Hände geschüttelt wurden. Die drei Männer sprachen Deutsch mit ihr, vielleicht weil sie davon ausgingen, dass Andreas nur eine deutschsprachige Freundin haben konnte, vielleicht weil Maggie sie auf Deutsch vorgestellt hatte.

Moment, unterbrach Stefanie ihre Gedanken. Wie kam sie darauf, dass diese Männer sie für Andreas Freundin halten würden? Sie schüttelte verärgert ihren Kopf und setzte sich wieder.

„Wo waren wir?", griﬀ Maggie den Faden wieder auf und Stefanie seufzte leise.

„Bei meiner Schwangerschaft."

„Genau. Du sagst, niemand hat es bemerkt? Hast du es denn keinem gesagt?"

Stefanie zuckte mit den Schultern und begann ihre Hände unruhig ineinander zu verkneten. „Bisher nicht sehr vielen. Ich habe es einem Bruder meines Exfreundes gesagt, weil er mich unfallfrei nach Hause bringen musste und ohne dieses Wissen hätte das nicht funktioniert. Dann habe ich es meinem... er ist der Sohn meines Stiefopas und ich wohne im Moment bei ihm. Dem habe ich es also auch gesagt und dann weiß es noch meine Arbeitskollegin. Sie hätte es allerdings vielleicht auch irgendwann alleine geschnallt, aber ich habe sie vorher eingeweiht. Das wars."

Maggie öﬀnete ihren Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen (höchstwahrscheinlich, warum um alles in der Welt, sie es dem Kindesvater verschwieg!), aber da begann, zu Stefanies großer Erleichterung, eine laute Stimme durch das Stadion zu fegen. Ein ihr unbekannter Mann, der gerade in die Loge gekommen war, hatte begonnen, das Spiel zu kommentieren. Und schon ﬂogen die Spieler ein und Maggies Gedanken hefteten sich von Stefanies kleinem Problem auf ihren unfassbar talentierten Freund.

Es war ein tolles Spiel, hauptsächlich, weil die Heidelberger Vandalen haushoch gewannen. Stefanie merkte bald, dass Maggie mehr von Quidditch verstand, als sie selbst, aber dem Spiel folgen konnte sie trotzdem gut. Und es lohnte sich wirklich, es anzusehen. Das Stadion war zwar nicht ganz so voll, wie bei der Weltmeisterschaft, aber es war gut gefüllt. Die Menge jubelte und tobte und die Spieler zeigten sich von ihrer besten Seite. Stefanie war tief beeindruckt von Andreas und Daniel, obwohl sie eigentlich vorgewarnt hätte sein sollen, dass es ein Spektakel werden würde.

Als es zu Ende war, stand Maggie ziemlich hastig auf und nickte ihr zu. „Komm, ehe die Journalisten da sind. Daniel versucht immer, mich rechtzeitig rauszubringen, aber wir müssen schnell sein."

Sie wartete, bis Stefanie aufgestanden war, dann winkte sie dem Trainer zu und lief praktisch aus der Ehrenloge. Stefanie gab ihr Bestes, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten und folgte ihr die Treppe hinunter. Zu ihrer Überraschung jedoch gingen sie nicht ganz hinunter, sondern bogen auf mittlerer Höhe ab. Zu den Kabinen, wurde Stefanie klar.

„Hey, Maggie!", ertönte ein lauter Ruf und Stefanie machte den Fehler sich umzudrehen. Schon blendete ein heller Lichtblitz sie und sie spürte, wie jemand ihren Arm umschloss und sie mit sich weiter in Richtung Kabinen zog.

Hinter ihnen befand sich bereits eine Hand voll Journalisten, die oﬀenbar vor hatten, die Spieler bei den Kabinen abzupassen. Stefanie drehte sich wieder nach vorne und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, während Maggie sie hinter sich her zog.

Vor den Kabinen kreuzten sich zwei Flure und von der rechten Seite kamen in diesem Moment die sieben Spieler der Heidelberger Vandalen. Sie alle trugen ihre Besen geschultert und schienen in Feierstimmung zu sein, aber sobald Daniel sie sah, war er schon auf halben Weg zu ihnen, legte jeder eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob sie mit sich in die Kabine.

„Diese nervigen Fotografen", murmelte er leise und zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich breit, sobald die Mannschaft in der Kabine und die Tür geschlossen war.

„Und die Leute glauben, es wäre toll, berühmt zu sein. Dabei ist es einfach nur anstrengend. Können sie uns nicht Quidditch spielen lassen?"

Aufgrund des merkwürdigen englischen Dilalekts, mit dem der Mann Deutsch sprach, blickte Stefanie auf und erkannte Aidan Lynch, den irischen Sucher. Seine Nase war oﬀensichtlich wieder verheilt, von den Spuren der Weltmeisterschaft war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Die Türe öﬀnete sich und der Trainer kam herein, gefolgt von den vier anderen Männern.

„Mädels", begrüßte er seine Mannschaft breit grinsend, „des hobts guat gmocht!"

„Er ist auch Bayer", zischte Maggie ihr leise zu und Stefanie musste schmunzeln.

„Jetzt habt ihr euch erst einmal eine Woche Urlaub verdient", sprach er inzwischen weiter, während die Männer dabei waren, sich umzuziehen. Stefanie wusste nicht recht, wo sie hinsehen sollte, gab es scheinbar keinen Ort, an dem nicht gerade nackte Haut präsentiert wurde. Der eine oder andere machte sich auch schon auf seinen Weg in die Dusche und weil anscheinend kein Warmwasser gab, wie einer der Treiber später lautstark schimpfte, dauerte das nicht sonderlich lange und bald war der Raum gefüllt von Männern, die nur ein Handtuch um ihre Hüften geschlungen hatten.

„Ich ﬁnde es ja schade, dass es keine Tänzer sind", murmelte Maggie leise, während sie ihre Augen fest auf Daniel geheftet hatte. „Die hätten tolle Beinmuskulatur. Aber wenigstens sind sie so weit, dass sie sich einen Sixpack antrainieren – wenn schon Sportler, dann auch Muskeln, oder?"

Stefanie hörte sich leise lachen und musste ungewollt an Freds Oberkörper denken.

„Ja, Muskeln haben schon was. Vor allem, wenn sie aus der Dusche kommen und Wasser seinen Weg über die Haut ﬁndet…"

„Danke, dass endlich mal jemand hier ist, der es ausspricht", unterbrach sie der andere Treiber und grinste sie an. Oﬀenbar sprachen hier wirklich alle Deutsch. Sogar der Ire. Nun, sie würde wohl eine neue Fremdsprache lernen müssen, wenn sie intime Gespräche führen wollte.

„Maggie ist zu gut erzogen, um das ausprechen, was sie bei unserem Anblick denkt", mischte Daniel sich ein und war wohl der Ansicht, er würde seine Freundin verteidigen. Deren Wangen überzogen sich nun mit einem Hauch von Rosa, aber sie schien nicht wirklich peinlich berührt zu sein.

„Schmeichel mir nicht. Es ist nicht meine Erziehung, sondern die Tatsache, dass ich gerade darüber nachgedacht habe, ob Babypuder gegen Augenringe hilft."

Vielleicht war es ein Insider – Stefanie wusste es nicht so genau – aber die Mannschaft lachte darüber und die Stimmung in der Kabine war wirklich angenehm und das, obwohl sie als eigentlich vollkommen Fremde, die nur zwei der Spieler kannte, hier war und ihnen beim Umziehen zusah.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten waren Daniel und Andreas so weit, dass sie gehen konnten.

„Wir wagen uns dann mal in die Höhle des Löwen", verlauteten sie und Daniel nahm Maggie am Arm.

„Viel Glück!", rief einer und mit irischem Dialekt kam ein: „Lockt sie so weit weg, wie möglich!"

Sie öﬀneten die Türe und Andreas bedeutete Stefanie vor ihm hinaus zu gehen. Er hätte sie besser vorgewarnt, denn auf das, was kam, war sie nicht gefasst gewesen.

Laute Rufe von allen Seiten, die Dinge fragten, die sie nicht verstand, weil alle zu gleich redeten, gepaart mit einem Blitzlichtgewitter, dass ihr die Sicht raubte. Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass sie erschrocken stehen blieb und eine Hand vor ihre Augen hielt, bis Andreas einen Arm um ihre Taille legte und sie mit sich zog. Dabei schirmte er sie mit seinem Körper vor den neugierigen Augen der Journalisten ab und gemeinsam hasteten sie hin zu den Treppen, Daniel und Maggie hinterher die Stufen herunter und schließlich, als sie das Stadion verließen, zog sich ein Ruck durch Stefanies Körper und als sie ihre Augen wieder öﬀnete, fand sie sich mitten in einer Stadt wieder.

„Woah", machte sie und blinzelte einige Male. Ihr war nicht einmal schlecht, obwohl sie gerade zu zweit appariert war. Es war fast seltsam. Andreas löste sich von ihr und drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse, ehe er auf die gegenüber liegende Straßenseite winkte. Sie standen vor großen steinernen Buchstaben die 'National Museum of Scotland' bildeten.

„Sind wir in Edingburgh?", hörte sie sich fragen, während sie beobachtete, wie Daniel Maggie bei der Hand nahm und über die Straße führte.

„Ja", antwortete Andreas und zog seine Jacke fester zur. Das Wetter hier war ein wenig rauer als beim Spiel, ein Blick zum Himmel zeigte dunkle, windbewegte Wolken, die sich rasch über den Himmel schoben.

„Ging das mit dem Apparieren? Ich habe mich bemüht, euch beide mitzunehmen, aber sehr viel Übung habe ich bei sowas nicht. Und tut mir Leid wegen der Journalisten", sagte er dann, als die beiden sie erreicht hatten, „die drehen immer durch. Also wenn du morgen einen Artikel liest, in dem sie mich als den Vater bezeichnen, tut mir das Leid. Ich hoﬀe dein Freund wird das verkraften."

Maggie lachte, als sie das hörte, aber Stefanie brachte schon wieder kein Wort heraus. Ihre Kinnlade ﬁel nach unten und einige Sekunden lang sah sie ihn einfach nur erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du das?" Oﬀenbar konnte man auch schwanger zu zweit apparieren, wenn der Apparierende sich dessen bewusst war, dass man zu dritt unterwegs war! Sie war wirklich beeindruckt von dieser Leistung und fragte sich, ob man dazu besonders gut oder nur achtsam sein musste.

Was sein Wissen zu ihrer Schwangerschaft anbelangte – er musste es gemerkt haben, als er sie an der Taille umfasst hatte, dachte sie, während er sie angrinste.

„Das ist ein gewisses Frauenverständnis, weißt du."

„Gesunder Menschenverstand, gepaart mit einer gewissen Beobachtungsgabe", verbesserte Maggie ihn und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ein Kaﬀeehaus an der Ecke.

„Ich besitze oﬀenbar eines der beiden nicht, denn ich hab gerade ne Ewigkeit gebraucht, um überhaupt zu verstehen, wovon ihr redet", sagte Daniel und wirkte immer noch ein wenig verdattert. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und nickte in Richtung des Kaﬀees. „Gehen wir da rein, da ist es wärmer. Mit einem Bierchen zu feiern können wir uns jetzt ja abschminken. Alkohol ist tabu für dich."

Stefanie grunzte nichtssagend und folgte den anderen in das Kaﬀeehaus. Es störte sie nicht, dass sie es wussten. Irgendwann hätten sie es sowieso erfahren. Und sie hatte kein Interesse daran, es ihnen zu verheimlichen. Im Gegenteil, es tat gut, Freunde zu haben, die es wussten und Verständnis aufbringen konnten. So wie ihr Miles Unterstützung eine riesige Hilfe war.

Du bist selbst Schuld, dass die beiden es nicht wissen, meldete sich eine hinterliste Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie versuchte, sie beiseite zu schieben und ließ sich neben Andreas an einem Tisch nieder.

„Was macht dein Freund beruﬂich?", fragte Daniel frei heraus und wirkte ein wenig irritiert, als Maggie laut mit der Zunge schnalzte.

„Sie hat keinen", antwortete sie dann an Stefanies Stelle und suchte kurz ihren Blick, vielleicht zur Bestätigung, vielleicht als Erlaubnis weiter zu reden.

„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen", murmelte Stefanie und konnte kaum die Augen heben.

„Das ist ziemlich asozial. Ist er wenigstens reich? Dann bekommst du viele Alimente", unkte Andreas.

„Er ist sehr reich, aber er ist nicht unbedingt asozial", gestand Stefanie und gab sich einen Ruck. „Ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt."

Die richtige Erwiderung wäre „Dann bist du asozial" gewesen, aber keiner der drei sagte das. Stattdessen sprach aus ihren Blicken zwar Verwunderung, vielleicht auch Unverständnis, aber kein Vorwurf.

„Ich weiß es selber noch keinen Monat und an dem Tag, an dem ich es herausgefunden habe, hat er mich betrogen. Wir haben Schluss gemacht und ich habe den Zeitpunkt einfach nicht für passend erachtet, um unsere Beziehung, oder Trennung, durch diese Nachricht zu manipulieren", erklärte sie schließlich und nachdem sie kurz geschwiegen hatten, nahm Andreas die Speisekarte an sich.

„Hat noch jemand Lust auf Waﬀeln?"

Daniel griﬀ ebenfalls nach der Karte und studierte sie. „Die gibt's nur von Oktober bis Februar. Aber im Sommer gibt es Eis. Ich nehm Erdbeere."

„Ich will Schokolade", vermeldete Stefanie, die nichts dagegen hatte, das Thema zu wechseln. Oder zumindest davon, abzulenken.

Als sie alle ein Eis und ein Getränk vor sich stehen hatten, kam es natürlich wieder zurück. Sie konnte es eben nicht los werden, genauso wenig, wie sie die Zeugung ungeschehen machen konnte.

„London ist kein sicheres Plaster momentan", begann Daniel und Andreas nickte.

„Hab ich mir auch schon gedacht. Ich hätte ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache."

„Die Zwillinge sind ja auch noch Gegner von… des Regimes", fuhr Daniel fort und Stefanie seufzte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Und ich denke genauso. Als es nur ich war, da war es in Ordnung. Es war mein Risiko und ich bin es eben eingegangen. Aber jetzt bin ich schwanger und ich weiß, dass ich nicht einfach hier bleiben kann, wo ich in Gefahr bin und das Kind auch. Ich habe auch vor, nach Hause zu gehen. Aber zuerst muss ich es ihnen sagen."

„Ich will mich nicht einmischen", begann Andreas und rührte mit einem Löﬀel in seinem Kaﬀee herum, „aber ich glaube, dass das eine dieser Sachen ist, die schlimmer werden, je länger man es nicht sagt."

Und sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.


	146. Ehrlichkeit währt am längsten

**145 . Ehrlichkeit währt am längsten**

Sie blieben noch eine Weile im Kaﬀeehaus, danach zogen sie doch weiter in einen Pub, obwohl keiner von ihnen Alkohol trank. Ein paar Bars später landeten sie sogar in Dublin, in dem Pub, in dem Lee arbeitete, und fast rechnete Stefanie damit, die Zwillinge hier zu treﬀen, was aber nicht der Fall war. Dafür arbeitete Lee und er hatte sogar Zeit, um ein Autogramm zu bitten. Außerdem machten sie ein Foto, das an die Wand des Pubs gehängt werden würde, damit jeder sehen konnte, was für berühmte Quidditchspieler hier alkoholfreie Getränke konsumiert hatten. Andreas erbot sich, Stefanie nach Hause zu begleiten, nur für den Fall, dass vor ihrer Türe Todesser lauerten, und weil es keinen Grund gab, es abzulehnen, nahm sie das Angebot an.

Es war schon vier Uhr morgens, als Stefanie wieder vor Miles Appartement landete. Dass sie in zwei Stunden wieder aufstehen und zur Arbeit gehen musste, kam ihr in diesen Momenten nicht in den Sinn. Sie war übermüdet und konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich zu schlafen.

Gleichzeitig lagen wirklich angenehme Stunden hinter ihr, die sie mit Menschen verbracht hatte, die sich ihr gegenüber vollkommen normal verhalten hatten, obwohl sie schwanger war. Eine angenehme Abwechslung. Natürlich, Miles war reizend, aber eben vorsichtig. Und die Zwillinge wussten natürlich nichts von der Schwangerschaft, behandelten sie aber seit der Trennung nicht mehr so wie früher. George gab sich alle Mühe, den Anschein von Normalität aufrecht zu erhalten, aber dass er nicht auf ihrer, sondern immer auf Freds Seite sein würde, stand außer Frage. Und Fred… mit ihm hatte sie seit der Hochzeit sowieso keine einzige freundliche Konversation mehr geführt.

Miles weckte Stefanie um zehn Uhr morgens. Sie fühlte sich tonnenschwer, als würde die Bettanziehungskraft zu stark sein, um auch nur den Kopf zu heben.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie und als er ihr die Uhrzeit nannte, setzte sie sich so ruckartig auf, dass ihr Kissen auf den Boden ﬁel.

„Ich sollte seit sieben Uhr bei der Arbeit sein!", entfuhr ihr entsetzt und sie schlug hastig die Decke zurück. „Fred wird mich feuern, das wird eine Katastrophe werden!"

„Du wolltest heute doch sowieso kündigen." Miles Stimme war bar jeden Mitleids, eher schien er sich über sie zu amüsieren. „Und ich dachte, dass du das nicht hinbekommst, wenn du nur zwei Stunden schläfst. Also hopp, hopp, zieh dir etwas Nettes an und bring das Gespräch hinter dich."

Während Miles in aller Ruhe eine Tasse Kaﬀee trank und Zeitung las, duschte Stefanie und zog sich an. Erst, als sie vor ihm am Esstisch stand und rasch ein Frühstück zu sich nahm, senkte er die Zeitung leicht und sagte tröstend: „Kopf hoch, wenn er es nicht positiv aufnimmt, hast du es wenigstens versucht."

„Ich habe so meine Zweifel, dass ein vernünftiger Mensch es positiv aufnehmen könnte, dass man ihm vier Wochen lang eine Schwangerschaft verschwiegen hat, die ihn direkt betriﬀt", murmelte Stefanie in ihren Toast und fühlte sich, als hätte sie es verdient, wenn Fred nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr sprechen wollen würde.

„Mag sein, aber ich habe ihn nie für einen sonderlich vernünftigen Menschen gehalten, also lebt die Hoﬀnung ja."

Angesichts dieser Worte verdrehte Stefanie ihre Augen, fühlte sich aber trotzdem besser. Miles hatte Recht, es lag Fred nicht wirklich, die Dinge allzu ernst zu nehmen. Zwar konnte es kaum ein ernsteres Thema geben, als diese Schwangerschaft, aber die Erinnerung daran, wie er mit den Gerüchten, Harry wäre der Erbe Slytherins, oder mit Umbridges Tyrannei umgegangen war, bauten sie ein wenig auf.

„Steph, hast du keine Uhr?"

Georges Begrüßungsworte hätten freundlicher sein können. Sie hatte so eine Bemerkung von Fred erwartet, aber nicht von ihm. Es war seltsam, aber die Feindseligkeit, die darin mitschwang, konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen. Fast schien es, als wäre George schrecklich enttäuscht von ihr. Und ein wenig sauer.

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe verschlafen. Ist dir das etwa noch nie passiert?", gab sie unnötig heftig zurück und straﬀte ihre Schultern.

George schien eine scharfe Erwiderung zurückzuhalten und funkelte sie einige Sekunden lang ﬁnster an. Ein Schauder lief über ihren Rücken, als sie dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen sah. Sie hatte eigentlich gehoﬀt, nie so von ihm angesehen zu werden. Schließlich aber schien er sich zu besinnen und sagte schlicht: „Wenn du das nächste Mal spät ins Bett kommst, dann mach es an einem Samstag. Und ich zieh dir das vom Lohn ab."

„Wenn dich das glücklich macht", ätze sie und hätte ihn gerne geschüttelt. Ihm hatte sie wirklich nie etwas getan und die Verlockung, auf der Stelle zu kündigen, wuchs. Vielleicht hätte sie es auch wirklich getan, denn die Erwiderung, die George aufgrund ihres Mangels an Respekt gegenüber ihrem Chef auf der Zunge zu liegen schien, hätte sie sicher dazu gereizt, aber in diesem Moment ertönte das Bimmeln der Türglocke und sie sah, dass der Neuankömmling George aus der Fassung brachte.

Als Stefanie sich umdrehte, schlug ihr Herz heftig und zum ersten Mal hatte sie bewusst Angst davor, dass Todesser den Laden betraten. Es wäre mehr als bittere Ironie gewesen, würde sie jetzt in ihre Fänge geraten – nur ein paar Stunden, bevor sie den Laden sowieso verlassen wollte.

Aber es waren keine Todesser – es war Andreas.

Er erblickte sie, schenkte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln und sie konnte gar nicht anders, als es erleichtert zu erwidern. Endlich ein Mensch, der ihr nicht böse war!

„Entschuldige mich einen Moment", wandte sie sich an George und ging unnötig hastig zu Andreas.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn auf Deutsch und nach kurzem Zögern umarmte sie ihn zur Begrüßung. „Was führt dich so früh hier her?"

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein du", gab er zu und versenkte seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Ich?" Sie blinzelte ihn irritiert an. „Du machst mich neugierig."

„Nun, ich habe ein Angebot für dich. Es hat eine gute und eine schlechte Seite. Aber…" Er runzelte seine Stirn. „Können wir vielleicht wohin gehen, wo wir nicht im Weg sind? Der Kerl starrt mich ziemlich böse an."

Überrascht folgte Stefanie seinem Blick über ihre Schulter und sah George, der wirklich nicht gerade sehr zufrieden aussah. „Das ist mein Boss", gab sie zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er mag es nicht, wenn ich während der Arbeitszeit Privatgespräche führe."

Und wahrscheinlich hätte er Andreas auch schon rausgeschmissen, wenn sie nicht Deutsch reden würde, was ihn sicher ein wenig irritierte. Auf jeden Fall führte es dazu, dass er sich hinter die Kasse verzog und ihrem Blick auswich.

„Also, was für Angebot?"

„Ach ja", ﬁel Andreas wieder ein, der sie nachdenklich gemustert hatte.

„Es ist folgendes – du bist schwanger, das weißt du und du weißt, dass du hier nicht bleiben solltest. Nun, mir ist etwas eingefallen, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht weißt. So lange Strecken wie von hier nach Österreich zu apparieren, ist anstrengend und gefährlich, aber wenn man schwanger ist, dann liegt das Risiko doppelt so hoch. Die Chance das Kind zu zersplittern, ist nicht gering und ich würde das nicht riskieren, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre."

Stefanie schwieg, während sie darüber nachdachte. Der Gedanke war ihr noch nie gekommen, aber es hörte sich plausibel an. Als würde man Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren, ohne den anderen sicher zu erfassen. Nein, er hatte Recht, das Risiko konnte sie nicht eingehen.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte sie geradeheraus und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab.

„Hier kommen wir zum Angebot. Unser Team hat morgen um 13 Uhr einen Portschlüssel nach Heidelberg. Von dort ist es nicht mehr weit zu dir nach Hause, das ist durchaus schaﬀbar für einen erfahrenen Apparierenden. Du kannst mit uns mitkommen, das ist kein Problem. Der Nachteil ist – du hast nur bis morgen Zeit, um es dir zu überlegen. Und um es deinen Freunden zu beichten."

Das schien nicht das Problem zum sein – im Gegenteil, diese Deadline würde ihr den nötigen Fußtritt verpassen, um es wirklich durchzuziehen.

„Du schaﬀst das schon. Ich komme morgen gegen 12 her und sehe, ob du es dir überlegt hast", meinte Andreas und klopfte ihr tröstend auf die Schulter. „Viel Glück."

„Der kam mir bekannt vor", ließ George verlauten, als er sah, dass Andreas den Laden wieder verlassen hatte. „Kann das sein, dass er Quidditchspieler ist?"

„Ja", gab sie zu und stellte sich vor ihn. „Er ist Hüter in Daniels Mannschaft."

„Dacht ichs mir doch", murmelte er und legte seinen Block weg, um sie anzusehen. „Hast du mir was zu sagen?"

Sie nickte klamm, dann schob sie tapfer ihr Kinn nach vorne. „Ja, aber zuerst muss ich mit Fred reden."

George nickte nur und Stefanie sprach sich selbst Mut zu, während sie den Vorhang, der die Abteilung gegen die dunklen Künste vom Rest des Ladens abtrennte, beiseiteschob und auf die Türe zur Werkstatt zutrat.

Sie öﬀnete sie, als Fred gerade dabei war, eine Kiste aus einem der Vorratsregalen zu hieven. Er drehte sich nicht um, vermutlich wusste er, dass sie es war.

„Wir müssen reden", begann sie tapfer und brachte ihn tatsächlich dazu, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Er stieg von dem Stuhl herunter, auf dem er zuvor gestanden hatte und stellte die Kiste auf der Werkbank ab.

„Worüber sollten wir reden müssen?", fragte er mit emotionsloser Stimme und sie fühlte sich dadurch nicht unbedingt ermutigt.

„Ich..." Sie schluckte. „Fred, ich bin schwanger."

Damit hatte sie zumindest seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erlangt. Sie konnte sehen, wie sein Gesicht leicht an Farbe verlor und er seine Überraschung nicht verbergen konnte. Oder Entsetzen, je nachdem.

„Wann soll das passiert sein?"

„Als wir in diesem Pub in Dublin waren… ich habe vergessen, diesen Trank zu schlucken", erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme und umfasste mit ihrer Hand ihren eigenen Ellbogen, als würde sie sich so Sicherheit geben können. „Ich habe es am Tag der Hochzeit erfahren."

Eigentlich hatte sie das gesagt, um sein schlechtes Gewissen zu vergrößern, aber es hatte einen gegenteiligen Eﬀekt. Er war wütend. „Du weißt es seit vier Wochen und hast es mir nicht gesagt?" Vielleicht berechtigterweise.

„Ich..."

„Stefanie, seit wann bist du so selbstzerstörerisch? Du hast erfahren, dass du schwanger bist und was tust du? Du beendest unsere Beziehung und bringst mich dazu, mich mit jemand anderes zu treﬀen?"

„Ich wollt eben nicht, dass du nur mit mir zusammen bist, weil ich schwanger bin!", begehrte sie auf und trat dabei einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.

„Das war ich doch vorher auch nicht! Du hast mich förmlich dazu gezwungen, den schwarzen Peter zu übernehmen und…" Er stutzte. „Was verschaﬀt mir jetzt eigentlich die Ehre, es doch noch zu erfahren?"

Stefanies Blick ﬁel auf die Werkbank, auf der eine Ausgabe es Klatschers, eines niveaulosen Sportmagazins, dem es weniger um Spielergebnisse, als um pikante Details aus den Privatleben der Sportler ging, lag. Das Titelbild zeigte Andreas und sie beim Verlassen der Umkleidekabinen. Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt, um sie von den Reportern wegzubekommen und es wirkte zugegebenermaßen sehr vertraut.

„Weil ich das Land verlasse und ich konnte nicht gehen, ohne es dir zu sagen", gab sie zu und benetzte nervös ihre Lippen, während sie auf seine Reaktion wartete. Es war abzusehen, dass er zornig sein würde. Sie kannte seine jähzornige Seite und sie hatte gerade wirklich alles richtig gemacht, um sie hervorzubringen.

Fred starrte sie an und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er sich gerade gut zuredete, um nicht zu explodieren. Betont gefasst sagte er: „Um das zusammenzufassen – du erfährst, dass du schwanger bist und unglücklicherweise werde ich genau an diesem Tag von einer Veela abgeschleppt. Du beendest unsere Beziehung, ohne mir zu sagen, dass du mein Kind erwartest und bringst mich dazu, dass ich mich mit jemand anderes treﬀe und dann sagst du es mir erst, weil du das Land verlässt?"

„...Ja?"

„Das ist einfach nur idiotisch, Steph! Wie selbstzerstörerisch kann man eigentlich sein?! Du hattest kein Recht, mir das zu verheimlichen! Wenn du es mir einfach von Anfang an gesagt hättest, hätten wir uns all das sparen können! Und wie kommst du plötzlich darauf, das Land zu verlassen?"

„Ist das nicht oﬀensichtlich?" In ihren Augen brannten Tränen, aber es gelang ihr, sie zurückzudrängen. „Dieses Land ist nicht sicher! Es ist eine Sache, selbst zu entscheiden, dass man bleiben und kämpfen will, aber eine ganz andere, ein unschuldiges Kind in Gefahr zu bringen. Und ich kann nicht gerade mit reinem Blut glänzen. Der Kindesvater ist Teil einer rebellischen Organisation und …" Sie brach ab, weil sie einen Moment brauchte, um sich zu fassen. Dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Andreas nimmt mich mit nach Deutschland. Der Portschlüssel seiner Mannschaft geht morgen und das ist in meinem Zustand die einzig sichere magische Art, eine so weite Reise anzutreten. Andernfalls müsste ich ein Flugzeug nehmen und da ist mir der Portschlüssel doch lieber. Von Heidelberg aus kann ich apparieren, das ist nicht mehr so weit, dass ich es nicht schaﬀen würde."

„Andreas Müller, der Quidditchspieler?", hakte Fred nach und sie nickte klamm.

Er griﬀ nach der Zeitung und fand die reißerische Schlagzeile, die er oﬀenbar bereits gelesen hatte, auf Anhieb. „...Hat Andreas Müller endlich die Richtige gefunden, oder darf man Gerüchten trauen, dass er mit der unbekannten Schönheit schon seit längerem eine geheime Beziehung führt…? Er setzte ab, senkte das Blatt tief genug, um ihr über dessen Rand einen langen Blick zuzuwerfen, und hakte nach: „Woher kennst du den Typen eigentlich?"

„Er kam Freitag in den Laden, kurz nachdem ihr gegangen seid. Er ist mit Daniel befreundet, so kamen wir ins Gespräch", hörte sie sich erklären und fühlte sich, vielleicht zurecht, als müsste sie ihren Besuch bei dem Spiel verteidigen.

„Also bist du nicht seit längerem in einer geheimen Beziehung mit ihm", schlussfolgerte Fred und obwohl seine Stimme spöttischer nicht hätte klingen können, ballte Stefanie ihre Fäuste, bevor sie ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand riss und hinter sich warf.

„Nein! Ich war mit dir zusammen, das war doch vollkommen ausreichend! Glaub nicht jeden Müll, den Zeitungen schreiben!"

Fred gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. „Und was genau ist jetzt besser, weil du es mir gesagt hast?"

Diese Frage überforderte Stefanie restlos und nachdem sie ihn einige Sekunden lang einfach nur angestarrt hatte, Sekunden, in denen ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen getreten waren, die sich langsam einen Weg über ihre Wange nach unten bahnten, brachte sie ein: „Mit dir kann man nicht vernünftig reden!", hervor, drehte sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Denk nicht einmal daran, jetzt durch diese Türe zu gehen, Stephanie!"

Seine Worte waren so scharf, dass sie es nie gewagt hätte, sich ihnen zu widersetzen.

„Du wirst diesen Raum, oder noch schlimmer, dieses Land, nicht verlassen, bevor dieser Streit beendet ist", stellte er klar und Stefanie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

Sie musste schniefen und während ihre Tränen lautlos über ihr Gesicht rannen, wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als das endlich alles wieder gut wäre.

Ein weicher Ausdruck trat auf Freds Gesicht und gab ihr genug Anlass, um auf ihn zuzustolpern und sich in seine Arme zu werfen.

„Es tut mir so Leid", ﬂüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme und Erleichterung durchfuhr sie, als er seine Arme um sie schloss und an sich drückte.

„Mir auch", murmelte er in ihr Haar, bevor er ihr Kinn hob, um sie zu küssen.

„Denk nicht, dass ich nicht mehr wütend bin", informierte er sie leise und strich ihr über ihr Haar. „Ich bin fuchsteufelswild. Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder so dumm und selbstzerstörerisch agierst."

„Ich wollte doch nur, dass du nicht eines Tages aufwachst und dich fragst, warum du deine guten Jahre mit mir verschwendet hast", schluchzte sie und grub ihren Kopf in seine Schulter.

„Als ob die Zeit mit dir jemals verschwendet sein könnte. Ich weiß, was du in meinen Gedanken gelesen hast, Francine, aber du hättest dir einen Gefallen getan, es entweder ganz zu lassen, oder sie weiter zu verfolgen. Es gibt Gedankengänge, die spricht man bewusst nicht aus, weil sie noch nicht zu Ende sind. Und mein Fazit ist, dass ich dich liebe und den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen will."

Stefanie hob ihren Kopf und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Bist du sicher? Obwohl ich selbstzerstörerisch war?"

Er lächelte. „Ja, ich bin sicher."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Obwohl du sehr wütend werden kannst." Sie küsste ihn wieder, bis er sich von ihr löste. „Warte, wann geht dieser Portschlüssel?"

„Morgen Mittag", antwortete sie leise und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Schulter hinab, bis sie auf seiner Brust zum liegen kam.

Sie sah, dass er seine Lippen zusammenkniﬀ und darüber nachdachte. „Komm mit", sagte er schließlich und nahm ihre Hand, um sie hinter sich herzuziehen, aus der Werkstatt hinaus und die Treppe hinauf in die Wohnung. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, die Wohnung wieder zu betreten, nachdem sie zwischenzeitlich schon befürchtet hatte, nie wieder einen Fuß in diese geliebten Räumlichkeiten zu setzen. Fred brachte sie in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Es war unverändert, bis darauf, dass im Kleiderschrank wesentlich mehr Leerraum herrschte, als damals, als Stefanie ihn noch mit ihren Kleidungsstücken bevölkert hatte.

„Ich will nicht, dass du weggehst", sagte er, nachdem sie sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und nahm ihre Hand in seine Hände. „Aber ich will auch nicht, dass du in Gefahr bist. Und du bist hier zumindest nicht in Sicherheit."

„Denk nicht, dass ich weggehen will", erwiderte sie und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Aber was soll ich sonst machen? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange dieser Krieg dauern wird, aber solange wir darin kämpfen, sind wir immer in Gefahr. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Todesser auf die Idee kommen, dass das Bruttoinlandsprodukt weniger wichtig ist, als alle Rebellen zu beseitigen und den Laden stürmen."

„Du könntest bei Mum im Fuchsbau..." Er unterbrach diesen Satz selber und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, das wäre dasselbe, wie wenn du hier wärst, nur, dass Mum nicht so verständnisvoll wäre, wie George, wenn wir einen Tag lang nicht auftauchen. Und was wäre, wenn…Meinst du, dass du es aushalten würdest, bei Muriel zu wohnen? Sie ist nicht die Art von Hexe, die von Todessern belästigt wird."

„Ich bin sicher, sie wird mir gerne Obdach bieten, nachdem ich ihre Blutlinie verunreinigt habe", murmelte Stefanie und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Und enterbt bin ich ja auch… wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, sie würde es nicht tun. Aber ich will auch gar nicht jeden Tag an ihr vorbei müssen, um zu dir zu kommen", überlegte Fred laut weiter und strich unentwegt mit seinem Daumen über ihre Hand.

„Was wäre, wenn du mit mir kommen würdest?"

Diese Idee hatte Stefanie schon einmal gehabt, aber sie hatte es nie ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen. Sie wusste, dass er seine Familie nicht zurücklassen würde. Dennoch fügte sie an: „Wir haben ein leerstehendes Haus, da ist genug Platz für uns."

Fred schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln. „Das klingt wunderbar, aber du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Ich könnte keine ruhige Minute verbringen, wenn ich weiß, dass George und der Rest meiner Familie hier kämpft."

„Sie könnten alle mitkommen", schlug sie vor, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nein sagen würde.

„Würden sie nicht machen", antwortete er, wie erwartet. „Nicht solange Kämpfen noch einen Sinn macht."

Daraufhin schwiegen sie eine Weile und Stefanie schmiegte sich an ihm. Die vier Wochen ohne ihn, hatten seine körperliche und auch geistige Nähe zu etwas noch viel Wertvollerem gemacht. Alles schien intensiver auf sie zu wirken, als in ihrer Erinnerung. Sein Geruch ﬁel ihr viel deutlicher auf, als früher, seine Berührung versetzen sie körperlich in Auﬀuhr.

„Aber du kommst mich doch besuchen, oder?", fragte sie schließlich und er lächelte sie an.

„Wann immer ich kann", versprach er, bevor er begann, sie zu küssen. Sie fühlten sich, wie Verhungernde, die endlich wieder an Nahrung kamen. Gierig und vorsichtig zugleich. Letzte lag auch an der Schwangerschaft, die man ihr nun doch ansehen konnte. Sie wollten nicht zu stürmisch vorgehen, um das Baby nicht zu gefährden, aber Zurückhaltung ﬁel schwer. Sie hatten viel nachzuholen.

„Ich will dich nie mehr loslassen."

Sie schmiegte sich enger in seine Armbeuge und er strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Bach.

„Noch ein paar Stunden."

Damit meinte er die Stunden, in denen sie ihn nicht loslassen musste.

„Wie war eigentlich dein Date am Freitagabend?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sie lange dem regelmäßigen Schlagen seines Herzens gelauscht hatte.

Kurz hielt er in der Bewegung, sie zu streicheln, inne, dann fuhr er damit fort und sagte: „Nachdem ich die ganze Zeit an dich denken musste, kann man es als Erfolg bezeichnen."

„Hast du mit ihr geschlafen?"

Sie könnte ihm nicht unbedingt böse sein, wenn er es hätte. Immerhin waren sie getrennt gewesen. Aber sie wäre trotzdem nicht glücklich darüber und war mehr als nur erleichtert, als er sofort mit einem klaren „Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete.

„Das wäre nicht fair ihr gegenüber gewesen", erklärte er schlicht und drückte ihre Hand. „Stattdessen bin ich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass ich dich zu sehr liebe, um unsere Beziehung durch Stolz und Sturheit ruinieren zu lassen und habe mich entschlossen, dir das zu sagen."

„Als ich mit dir reden wollte, hast du gesagt, dass du mir nichts zu sagen hättest", erinnerte sie ihn leise und als sie ihm einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zuwarf, sah sie, dass er seinen Mund zu einem Strich verzog.

„Ich kam morgens in den Laden und du warst nicht da. Auf Nachfrage meinte Verity, dass sie sich vorstellen könnte, du würdest verschlafen – nach deiner Unternehmung gestern. Dann hat sie mir diese Zeitung gezeigt und ich habe den Artikel über dich und Andreas Müller gelesen und zugegebenermaßen angenommen, dass ich mir wohl zu viel Zeit gelassen hätte und mir jemand anderes zuvor gekommen wäre. Das hat mich nicht gerade in Höchststimmung versetzt und als du endlich kamst, dachte ich, du wolltest mir das sagen."

Obwohl sie seine Gedanken nicht las, konnte sie sehen, dass er unter dieser Vorstellung gelitten hatte und sie war froh, dass sie ihn von dieser Sorge befreien hatte können.

„Deshalb war George heute so gemein zu mir, nicht wahr? Du warst in seinen Augen endlich vernünftig geworden und dann dachte er, dass ich alles ruiniert hätte, indem ich etwas mit Andreas angefangen hätte?"

„Er war gemein zu dir? Möglich, er war dabei, als ich den Artikel gelesen habe und du weißt ja, dass sein Beschützerinstinkt recht ausgeprägt ist."

„Wir haben ihm gar nicht gesagt, was passiert ist", ﬁel ihr ein und sie setzte sich auf. „Meinst du, er denkt, dass du mich umgebracht und den Laden verlassen hast, um die Leiche zu vergraben?"

Fred schmunzelte. „Ich glaube, dass er weiß wo wir sind."

„Das Zimmer ist doch immer noch imperturbiert, oder?" Das Entsetzen, angesichts der Angst, es könnte sich anders verhalten, schwang deutlich in ihrer Stimme mit und die Vorstellung daran, trieb ihr das Blut in die Wangen.

Kurz schien Fred zu überlegen, dann aber biss er sich amüsiert auf die Lippen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Natürlich ist es das. Schau nicht so entsetzt, niemand hat etwas gehört."

Da er sich dessen recht sicher zu sein schien, vertraute Stefanie seinen Worten und zog die Decke über ihren Oberkörper. „Gut. Ich bin hungrig, wie spät ist es? Sollten wir in die Küche gehen?"

„Muss ich mich dafür anziehen?"

Da man nie wissen konnte, ob sich nicht doch irgendein Kunde nach oben verirrte, zog Fred sich letztendlich tatsächlich etwas an. Stefanie, zu deren Hobbys das unbekleidete Herumlaufen noch nie gehört hatte, tat es ihm gleich, verzichtete nun aber auf den Zauberumhang. Sie hatte nicht vor, noch einmal im Laden zu arbeiten, bis das Baby auf der Welt wäre und nun auch kein Problem mehr damit, dass man ihr den sechsten Monat ansehen konnte. Zwar versteckte der wenig schmeichelhafte Pullover ihn gut, aber prinzipiell hätte es sie nicht gestört, wenn es noch jemand gemerkt hätte.

„Was denkst du, wird deine Mutter sagen?", fragte sie Fred, während er ihr eine Portion Reisauﬂauf reichte. Oﬀenbar hatte einer der beiden in ihrer Abwesenheit seine Leidenschaft zum Kochen entdeckt und Abwechslung in ihren sonst so nudeligen Speiseplan gebracht.

„Sie wird ausrasten. Aber vor Freude. Komisch, bei Fleur und Bill war sie gar nicht begeistert, weil sie so jung geheiratet haben, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass unser Alter sie in diesem Fall nicht stören wird", sinnierte Fred, während er sich ihr gegenüber setzte.

„Naja, sie kann bei Bill nicht älter gewesen sein." Stefanie seufzte und war froh, dass es ihr prinzipiell egal war, was andere über sie dachten. Sicher gab es genug Leute, die sich den Mund darüber zerrissen, dass sie zu jung für eine Schwangerschaft war.

Unter dem Tisch strich sie mit ihrem Fuß über Freds Unterschenkel und der Gedanke, bereits am nächsten Tag schon wieder soviel Raum zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen, bereitete ihr fast schon Bauchschmerzen. Sie wollte nicht gehen, sie wollte dort sein, wo er war. Jede Nacht mit ihm im gleichen Bett verbringen, die Mahlzeiten mit ihm teilen, über seinen Alltag im Laden sprechen. Ihn über jeden Tritt informieren, den ihre Tochter oder ihr Sohn ihr verpasste und ihn im richtigen Moment dazu holen, damit er die Bewegung spüren konnte.

„Schmeckts?"

Die Stimme aus Richtung der Türe riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und als sie ihren Blick hob, sah sie George, der wohl aus einer Mischung aus Hunger und Neugierde in die Küche getrieben worden war. Er zögerte nicht, den Raum zu betreten und sich ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken.

„Ja, danke. Es schmeckt wirklich gut – hast du das gekocht?"

„Nein, das hat Mum uns gestern vorbeigebracht." Er grinste. „Oﬀenbar hatte sie Angst, wir würden verhungern, weil du nicht mehr bei uns warst. Sie hat uns im letzten Monat oft was vorbeigebracht und sich dafür immerhin in die Winkelgasse gewagt. Da soll noch mal wer sagen, sie würde uns nicht gern haben."

„Das ist echt lieb von ihr", gab Stefanie zu und nahm noch einen Bissen. „Dabei ist es ja nicht so, als hätte ich euch immer bekocht. Wollt ihr mich überhaupt noch zurückhaben, wenn dann diese mütterliche Versorgung aufhört?" Sie meinte das nicht sonderlich ernst, oder befürchtete nicht, dass die beiden es so empﬁnden könnten, andernfalls hätte sie den Witz nicht gemacht.

Fred schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf. „Würdest du hier wieder einziehen und sie wüsste von deiner Schwangerschaft, würde sie wahrscheinlich jeden Tag kommen. Aber du ziehst ja nicht wieder ein, also können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie uns auch weiterhin versorgen wird."

„Warte." George neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sein Blick wanderte von seinem Bruder zu Stefanie und wieder zurück. „Irgendetwas an diesem Satz war komisch. Warum ziehst du nicht wieder ein und wieso kam das Wort Schwangerschaft darin vor?"

Stefanie räusperte sich und, bestärkt durch die Überzeugung, dass George ihr nicht wegen etwas böse sein konnte, dass sein Bruder ihr verziehen hatte, erzählte ihm, was sich seit der Hochzeit zugetragen hatte. Tatsächlich akzeptierte er all das, ohne sie auch nur irgendwie wegen ihrer Entscheidungen zu kritisieren. Stattdessen sagte er: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dachte, du hättest einfach so zugenommen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

„Entschuldige dich lieber dafür, dass du ein Date für Fred arrangiert hast, um mich eifersüchtig zu machen", lachte sie und er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Es diente auch dazu, ihn zur Erkenntnis zu bringen, dass er nur dich will. Und das hat ja auch funktioniert, oder? Also entschuldige ich mich nicht dafür. Aber ich kann mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dachte, du würdest so schnell über ihn hinweg kommen und dir einen neuen Typen anlachen. Wobei der Quidditchspieler sicher auch kein schlechter Fang gewesen wäre. Er hat sicher ziemlich viel Geld."

„Andreas? Vermutlich, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er sonderlich an mir interessiert wäre." Wobei das vielleicht auch daran gelegen haben konnte, dass er gemerkt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Wären die Dinge anders gelegen, hätte er sich möglicherweise auch anders verhalten. So war er der perfekte Gentleman gewesen, in dessen Nähe sie sich einfach wohl gefühlt hatte.

„Vielleicht kannst du uns bei Gelegenheit über ihn ja Karten für ein Spiel besorgen", überlegte George laut, aber wohl mehr im Spaß. „So als Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass du uns einen Monat lang allein gelassen hast."

„Werde ich mir überlegen. Ich hoﬀe, dass jetzt nicht alle Leute Wiedergutmachungen von mir fordern. Zum Beispiel dafür, dass ich ihnen erst so spät sage, dass sie Großeltern werden." Damit meinte sie ihre Eltern, von denen sie etwas derartiges aber nicht erwartete.

„Denkst du, dass sie sich freuen werden?", fragte Fred vorsichtig, von dem sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass er seinen Eltern wieder ewig nichts von der Schwangerschaft erzählen würde. Immerhin hatte er sich auch sehr viel Zeit damit gelassen, ihnen zu sagen, dass sie zusammen waren.

„Im Endeﬀekt sicher. Ich werde es dann ja morgen sehen."

Aber bis dahin war noch Zeit, sie Stefanie zu genießen beabsichtigte.


	147. Abschied und Heimkehr

**146\. Abschied und Heimkehr**

Stefanie kehrte an diesem Tag nicht zu Miles Appartement zurück. Sie schrieb ihm auch keine Notiz, denn ihr war klar, dass er wusste, dass sie vorgehabt hatte, mit Fred zu sprechen. Er würde wissen, wo sie war und dass es ihr gut ging.

Sie schliefen in dieser Nacht kaum, stattdessen lagen sie stundenlang wach und sprachen über alles, was im vergangenen Monat passiert war und über alles, was auf sie zukommen könnte.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Stefanie zurück zu Miles Wohnung und packte ihre Sachen. Er war dort, aber der Abschied ﬁel ihnen nicht schwer. Beide waren froh, dass Stefanies Zukunft klare Formen angenommen hatte und obwohl sie einander sehr mochten, würden sie sich kaum so sehr vermissen, dass es Tränen gekostet hätte, Lebewohl zu sagen. Außerdem wussten sie, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden.

Es war etwas anderes mit Fred und George. Sie hatten sich noch den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, ob es nicht eine andere Möglichkeit gab, aber sie waren auf keine gekommen, die nicht bar jeder Vernunft war. Es wäre einfach unverantwortlich, in einem Land zu bleiben, in dem Krieg auf unbestimmte Zeit herrschte – in dem man zu einer gejagten Minderheit gehörte – wenn man ohne jeden Aufwand in ein sicheres Land gehen konnte, indem man keinen Entbehrungen (wie dem Verstecken in einem Haus) ausgesetzt sein würde. Wäre das Kriegsende absehbar gewesen, hätte Stefanie sich anders entschieden. Sie war durchaus bereit, ein Jahr versteckt zu leben, aber nicht, zu riskieren, dass ihr Kind sein ganzes Leben in einem Haus verbringen musste, dass es nicht verlassen durfte.

Zu wissen, dass das, was sie wollte, dumm war, machte es nicht einfacher. Es war leicht, zu sagen, dass Fred sie einfach besuchen kommen würde, wenn man sich vorstellte, dass der Krieg bald zu Ende sein würde. Er hatte aber gerade erst begonnen und sollte er noch viele Jahre andauern, erschien es ihr das geringere Übel, versteckt, aber bei ihm zu leben, als alleine und in Sicherheit. Nur, dass das unverantwortlich gegenüber dem Baby wäre.

Es war auch nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Stefanie sich anders entschieden hätte, wäre ihr mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken vergönnt gewesen. Aber das Ultimatum, dass der Portschlüssel stellte, gab ihr diese Zeit nicht.

Sie waren also alle nicht sehr zufrieden mit der Situation, als es Mittag wurde.

„Ich werd mir was einfallen lassen", sagte Fred, den das Gedankenspiel ebenfalls nicht losließ. „Aber fürs Erste machst du sicher keinen Fehler, wenn du zu deinen Eltern gehst. Du kannst immer noch zurückkommen, oder?"

Sie nickte, dachte aber im Stillen, dass das ganz davon abhing, wie die Lebensbedingungen für Zauberer dann sein würden. Im Moment schien sich eher eine Verschlechterung abzuzeichnen, aber das ließen sie unausgesprochen, obwohl sie sich dessen alle drei bewusst waren.

„Ich könnte einfach bleiben. Ich wollte es dir sowieso gestern sagen, unabhängig von dem Portschlüssel. Hätte ich Andreas nie kennengelernt, dann würde es gar nicht zur Debatte stehen, zu gehen und alle wären glücklich."

Sie umklammerte Freds Handgelenk fast schon ﬂehentlich, hoﬀend, dass er ihr sagen würde, sie solle bleiben. Sie wusste, dass es wider der Vernunft wäre, nicht zu gehen und wünschte sich, dass ihr jemand abnehmen könnte, für sie die falsche Entscheidung zu treﬀen.

„Ich glaube, dass mir der Gedanke trotzdem gekommen wäre", sagte Fred, nachdem er eine Weile nachgedacht hatte. „Und dir auch, wenn du ihn nicht schon vorher gehabt hast. Es ist ziemlich naheliegend, daran zu denken, wenn man überlegt, wie man dich und das Baby in Sicherheit bringen kann, während man in einem Krieg kämpft."

„Du meinst also, dass ich nicht bleiben sollte?"

„Ich wünschte, du würdest es tun, aber ich könnte nicht mehr mit mir leben, wenn dir etwas passieren würde, weil du hiergeblieben bist. Und seien wir ehrlich – die Chance darauf, ist leider tatsächlich vorhanden. Ich will, dass du in Sicherheit bist und wir haben Glück, dass du die Möglichkeit dazu hast."

Die Glocke an der Türe schellte und obwohl Stefanie wünschte, dem wäre nicht so, war es Andreas, der den Laden betrat. Er trug eine Kappe und eine Sonnenbrille, vermutlich, damit er nicht von Fans erkannt wurde. Gepaart mit der zerrissenen Jeans und dem ausgeleierten T-Shirt, hätte niemand einen Quidditchspieler in ihm vermutet. Er brauchte sich nicht lange umzusehen, bis seine Augen sie fanden und er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Fertig?"

„Besser wirds nicht", erwiderte sie, weil sie sich keineswegs bereit fühlte. Sie tastete hinter sich nach Freds Hand, der sie ergriﬀ und drückte. Ein letztes Mal noch fragte sie sich, ob es denn so viel schlimmer wäre, hätte sie sich zwei Tage früher mit Fred ausgesprochen und nicht erst, als ihre Pläne schon mehr oder weniger festgestanden hatten. Eigentlich konnte die Angst, der Laden könnte jeden Moment von Todessern gestürmt werden, nicht schlimmer sein, als die Ängste, die sie jetzt durchstand.

Sie drehte sich zu Fred um, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ﬂüsterte: „Vergiss nicht, mich besuchen zu kommen." Dann küsste sie ihn und als sie spürte, wie fest er sie an sich drückte, wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, ein Gewissen zu haben, das es ihr erlaubte, einfach hier zu bleiben.

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihm, George und Verity und innerlich auch von dem Laden.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie hatte den Laden schon so oft verlassen, aber sie war jedes Mal wieder zurückgekommen. Jetzt zog sich ihr Magen zusammen, als sie über die Schwelle trat und sie musste ihre Augen schließen und sich zusammenreißen, um nicht umzudrehen und sich schluchzend in die Arme ihrer besten Freunde zu werfen. Die Angst, die beiden nie mehr wieder zu sehen, krallte sich wie eine eisige Hand um ihr Herz und sie holte tief Luft.

„Du siehst unglücklich aus", stellte Andreas fest und sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, bevor sie düster erwiderte: „Auf die Vernunft zu hören, ist bescheuert."

Sie sah, dass er seine Lippen zu einem winzigen Lächeln verzog. „Also war das dein Freund. Hat er mich deshalb so böse angesehen, als ich gestern kam? Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?"

„Das gestern war sein Zwillingsbruder. Aber ja, wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Zum Glück." Der Gedanke daran, dass zumindest zwischen ihr und Fred wieder alles okay war, ließ sie doch lächeln.

„Das hört man gerne." Und er klang, als würde er das auch so meinen. „Dann lass uns jetzt apparieren..."

Stefanie nickte klamm und nahm seinen Arm. Einen Moment später zog sich ihr Körper zusammen und sie öﬀnete ihre Augen an einem anderen Ort.

Es war ein Hotelzimmer. Und es war ziemlich voll. Stefanie erkannte die meisten aus der Mannschaft wieder, der eine oder andere kam ihr aber unbekannt vor.

„Ah, die Schwangere. Wann ist es denn soweit?", begrüßte der Trainer sie. Sie erinnerte sich an ihn und musste lächeln.

„Im November, denke ich."

„Dann ist es ja höchste Zeit. Meine Frau würde ich nicht mehr reisen lassen", stellte er beruhigenderweise fest, während sie alle begannen, sich um den Portschlüssel – ein Trikot der Mannschaft – zu scharen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein Ruck durch den Raum ging und sie sich aus ihm verloren. Stefanie schloss ihre Augen automatisch und umklammerte den Stoﬀ fester. Sie spürte einen Männerkörper an ihrer Seite, an der anderen ebenso, aber sie achtete nicht darauf.

Die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel kam ihr länger vor, als ein kurzes Apparieren. Vielleicht nur um den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber sie wartete schon darauf, aufzukommen, als sie in Heidelberg aufschlugen.

Die Mannschaft war das Reisen dieser Art oﬀenbar gewöhnt, denn kein einziger landete nicht auf den Füßen und Stefanie war froh, das Trikot wieder loslassen zu können.

„Alles gut?", fragte Andreas zu ihrer Rechten und sie nickte.

„Ja, mir ist nicht einmal schlecht."

Wenn sie allerdings daran dachte, jetzt noch nach Hause apparieren zu müssen, wurde ihr doch mulmig. Ihre Geograﬁekenntnisse waren noch nie berühmt gewesen, aber sie schätzte die Entfernung etwa so weit ein, wie den Raum zwischen Dublin und London.

Andreas schien zu merken, dass sie den Gedanken nicht mochte, denn aus dem Nichts fragte er: „Soll ich dich hinbringen?"

„Es ist nicht, dass ich das nie konnte", versuchte sie, sich selber zu erklären, „aber in letzter Zeit kommt es mir so anstrengend vor und ich will nichts riskieren."

„Magieverlust während der Schwangerschaft ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Meine Schwester hatte das auch. Es ist ähnlich wie Schwangerschaftsdiabetes bei Muggeln, nichts, wofür man sich schämen muss. Und ich habe kein Problem damit, dich nach Hause zu bringen, sogar meine Schwester meinte, ich wäre immer sehr vorsichtig gewesen, wenn ich sie in diesem Zustand herumappariert habe."

Diese Ausführung beruhigte Stefanie tatsächlich und sie nahm das Angebot dankbar an. Sie bedankte sich bei der Mannschaft und nahm seinen Arm, nachdem sie ihm die Adresse genannt hatte.

Die Sonne blendete sie, als sie ankamen. Stefanie ließ ihn los und hielt ihre Hand ein wenig vor ihr Gesicht. Er hatte sie in den Garten des Hauses gebracht. Auf der Terrasse konnte sie die langen nackten Beine ihrer Schwester sehen, die sich gerade im Liegestuhl räkelte. Ihre schwarzen Locken waren ebenfalls sichtbar und daran, dass ihre Zehen wackelten, erkannte Stefanie, dass sie wach war.

„Marie!", rief sie in ihre Richtung und an Andreas gewandt sagte sie: „Meine Schwester Marie."

Der schwarze Haarschopf erhob sich und präsentierte ziemlich viel nackte Haut. Als Marie sich umdrehte, sah Stefanie, dass sie nur ein Bikinioberteil und eine kurze Hose trug. Sie war braun gebrannt und sah mit ihren dunklen Locken ziemlich südländisch aus.

„Stefanie!", rief sie aus und wollte schon auf sie zulaufen, als sie Andreas sah. Kurz spiegelte ihr Blick Irritation wieder, dann glätteten sich ihre Züge und sie kam auf die beiden zu.

„Ist das dein neuer Freund? Wieso weiß ich nichts davon? Hat ihm schon mal jemand gesagt, dass er aussieht wie Andreas Müller? Der Kerl ist einfach nur soo heiß!"

Oﬀenbar ging sie davon aus, dass Andreas kein Deutsch konnte. Grinsend umarmte Stefanie ihre kleine Schwester und sah, dass Andreas ziemlich amüsiert war.

„Fred wäre begeistert, wenn er hören würde, wie schnell du ihn für abgeschrieben hältst. Aber es ist der Echte Andreas Müller."

„Oh." Mariechens Wangen überzogen sich mit einem Hauch von Rosa, aber dann lachte sie ihre Verlegenheit einfach weg und wirkte bezaubernd dabei. „Na, Sie wissen sowieso, dass Sie gut aussehen. Ich bin Marie." Und sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Er drückte sie lächelnd.

„Freut mich. Ich bin Andreas und sagen wir du."

„Machen wir. Also, was führt dich her? Mit dir hab ich vor Weihnachten gar nicht gerechnet."

„Naja….", begann Stefanie und sofort spürte sie wieder eine innere Barriere in sich. Angst, dachte sie leise bei sich, könnte man es auch nennen.

„Wo sind unsere Eltern?", fragte sie, anstatt es sofort zu sagen und Marie schmunzelte.

„Natürlich im Krankenhaus. Papa hat lange Schicht und kommt heute Abend zurück – er wird müde sein. Und Mama hat bis sieben Uhr."

„Tja, da hast du ja noch eine kleine Schonfrist", spottete Andreas und Stefanie seufzte.

„Ich sags ja schon", murmelte sie dann und straﬀte ihre Schultern. Drei Worte, es war nicht so schwer.

„Also – ich bin schwanger."

Maries Kinnlade klappte herunter, ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten und diese Kombination sah wirklich witzig aus. Einige Momente lang starrte sie sie so einfach nur an, dann schloss sie ihren Mund. Die Falten blieben. „Von Fred?"

„Natürlich von ihm, von wem denn sonst?"

Auch Marie musste zugeben, dass die Frage lächerlich gewesen war und entschied, dass ihre Freude darüber, Tante zu werden, allen anderen Dingen überwog.

Sobald es nicht mehr um ihre Schwangerschaft ging, genoss Stefanie die Gesellschaft der beiden noch einmal um einiges mehr. Sie setzten sich in den Garten und entspannten sich in der Sonne, während sie über alles mögliche sprachen – von Quidditch bis hin zu Universitäten der Muggel. Andreas blieb vermutlich länger als ursprünglich geplant – bis der Wagen ihrer Mutter zu hören und die ersten Fledermäuse zu sehen waren, dann verabschiedete er sich, allerdings mit dem Versprechen sie bald wieder zu besuchen.

„Hast du ein Glück", murmelte Mariechen und saugte an dem Strohhalm ihres Drinks. „So ein dermaßen gut aussehender Typ steht auf dich und das obwohl du schwanger bist."

„Andreas steht nicht auf mich", wehrte Stefanie ab und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. „Wir verstehen uns nur einfach gut. Seelenverwandtschaft nennt man das."

„Schon klar", spottete Marie, aber dann hielt sie inne und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Aber weißt du was – du hast vielleicht Recht. Und jetzt mal was anderes – darf ich es Mum sagen?"

„Vergiss es", stöhnte Stefanie und stand auf, um ihrer Mutter entgegen zu gehen. „Ich sags ihr selber."

Aber das war nicht nötig, denn Stefanie hatte aufgrund der hohen Temperaturen nur ein einfaches Top an und der geübte Blick ihrer Mutter erkannte sofort, was los war.

„Stefanie!", begrüßte sie sie überrascht, als sie sie sah und nach einem kurzen Blick fügte sie leicht entsetzt hinzu: „Bist du etwa schwanger?!"

„Hallo Mama." Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hörte sie sich lachen. „Gratuliere, du wirst Großmutter."

Es gab ein paar Dinge, die zu bedenken, Stefanie nicht in den Sinn gekommen war. Zu diesen Dingen zählte eine ärztliche Untersuchung.

„Willst du nicht wissen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist?", fragte Marie, die nicht verstand, warum Stefanie nicht schon selbst daran gedacht hatte.

„Naja, schon, aber ich erfahre es ja zwangsläuﬁg irgendwann."

„Natürlich weiß ich, dass Zauberer nicht dieselben Krankheiten bekommen, wie Muggel", sagte ihre Mutter, die den Gedanken als Erste gehabt hatte. „Aber es ist ja nicht nur das… wenn das Baby falsch herum liegt, wäre es schon gut, das zu wissen, denn meines Wissens nach, gibt es nur noch sehr wenige Ärzte, die eine Steißgeburt riskieren. Die meisten würden einen Kaiserschnitt vorziehen. Und so eine Geburt solltest du auf keinen Fall daheim haben, da kann soviel passieren… Außerdem ist ein guter Freund deines Vaters und er leitet auch die Geburtenstation. Wenn er dich vorher ansieht, dann kennt er dich auch schon und es kann fast nichts mehr schief gehen. Zumindest bist du dann in guten Händen."

Stefanie dachte an Mrs. Weasley, die sieben Kinder Zuhause auf die Welt gebracht hatte, aber ihr graute vor diesem Gedanken. Sie hatte noch nie weit genug in die Zukunft gedacht, um an die Geburt zu denken, aber nun, da ihre Mutter es ansprach, entschied sie, dass eine Krankenhausgeburt einer Hausgeburt deﬁnitiv vorzuziehen war.

„Na gut", sagte sie deshalb. „Aber du machst den Termin bei ihm aus."

Stefanies Eltern freuten sich mehr über die Schwangerschaft, als Stefanie selber es im ersten Moment getan hatte. Da ihnen die gesellschaftlichen Sitten, die unter Zauberern herrschten, schon immer altmodisch vorgekommen waren, fanden sie, dass eine Teenagerschwangerschaft sich nur ins Bild fügte. Davon abgesehen wussten sie, dass es keine ﬁnanziellen Engpässe geben würde und vom wirtschaftlichen Standpunkt her alles ideal für eine Familiengründung war. Natürlich waren da Kleinigkeiten wie der Krieg in Britannien, aber da man sowieso nichts daran ändern konnte, kam dieser in diesem Zusammenhang nicht zur Sprache.

Dafür war Marie erfüllt von Gedanken an ihn, denn ihre Eltern hatten ihr verboten, noch nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen. Nur zwei Tage nach dem Regierungswechsel im britischen Zaubereiministerium war ein Angestellter des deutschsprachigen Ministeriums bei ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte ihnen sehr ans Herz gelegt, einen Schulwechsel in Erwägung zu ziehen. Marie hatte die Idee wenig zugesagt, wollte sie doch ihre Freunde nicht im Stich lassen, aber da sie als Muggelgeborene geführt wurde, war ihr letzten Endes gar keine Wahl geblieben. So hatte sie die letzten Wochen mit einem sehr intensiven Französischkurs verbracht und seit sie sich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, blickte sie auch mit einem Hauch von Vorfreude auf das kommende Schuljahr, das sie in Frankreich verbringen würde.

Sie hätte sich wohl wie ein Feigling gefühlt, hätte sie die Entscheidung selbst getroﬀen. Da Hogwarts aber keine Muggelgeborenen mehr unterrichtete, war etwas anderes, als die Schule zu verlassen, gar nicht mehr möglich gewesen. Stefanie sagte es ihr nicht, aber sie war unendlich erleichtert, ihre kleine Schwester in Sicherheit zu wissen. Beauxbatons war, laut Fleur, nicht nur eine gute, sondern auch sehr schöne Schule, die Maries Sinn für Mode und alles Elegante ansprechen würde. Sie würde sich vielleicht zu Beginn ein wenig schwer tun, was die Sprache anbelangte, aber da sie gezwungen sein würde, zu reden, würde sie sicher sehr schnell dazu lernen und auf dem Sprachkurs, den sie jetzt besuchte, aufbauen können.

So war Marie also in jeder freien Minute mit ihren Französischbüchern beschäftigt und Stefanie hatte Muse, mit ihren Gedanken alleine zu sein.

Es dauerte nur einen Tag, bis Fred sie besuchte. Er kam am Abend, was aufgrund des Ladens ja nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war.

Stefanie sprang auf, sobald sie das vertraute Plopp hörte und sprintete um die Hausecke, dorthin, wo sie ihn vermutete. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn begrüßen wollen, aber sein Anblick ließ sie vergessen, was ihr auf den Lippen gelegen hatte und sie blieb lachend stehen.

„Oh, ich sehe, du hast es Molly gesagt."

Fred war beladen mit Kartons, die, deutlich sichtbar, randvoll mit Babykleidung beladen waren. Sieben Kinder häuften oﬀenbar genug Kleidung an und scheinbar hatte Mrs. Weasley ihre alten Klamotten auch nicht weggegeben, wie beispielsweise Stefanies Mutter.

Mit einem Ächzen stellte Fred seine Last ab und streckte sich. „Ja, ätzend, nicht wahr? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie gleich den Dachboden nach Babysachen absucht, hätte ich mir das auch gespart."

Er ging zu ihr, um sie angemessen zu begrüßen und erst danach hakte Stefanie nach: „Das heißt, dass sie all diese Sachen bei eurem Ghul gelagert hatte?"

„Naja, schon, aber die Sachen, die ihm sehr gut geﬁelen, sind hier nicht dabei. Hier sind nur die verschmähten Stücke. Und sie hoﬀt sehr, dass es ein Mädchen wird, weil die Mädchensachen viel weniger abgetragen sind, als die für Jungen."

Das leuchtete ein und neugierig näherte Stefanie sich den Kisten, um vielleicht zu erfahren, was Zauberer ihren Babys so anzogen.

„Und, wie war dein Tag?", fragte Fred sie beiläuﬁg, während sie einen Strampler, auf dem Sterne, die sogar bei Sonnenlicht leuchteten, abgebildet waren, herausnahm und gegen das Licht hielt.

„Oh, ich habe mir Babynamen überlegt."

Ihr Arzttermin war für das Ende der Woche vereinbart, aber da Stefanie nicht davon ausging, irgendetwas könnte nicht stimmen, war sie kaum nervös deswegen. Sie war zwar seit bald zehn Jahren nicht mehr bei einem Arzt gewesen, aber so schlimm würde es schon nicht werden.

An Fred gewandt, fragte sie: „Was für Männernamen gefallen dir? Ich ﬁnde so viele Mädchennamen aber kaum einen Jungennamen, der mir gefällt."

„Ich würde einen Jungen Gideon oder Fabian nennen", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Stefanie verzog unauﬀällig ihren Mund zu einer Grimasse.

„Nach deinen toten Onkeln", stellte sie fest und sah zu, dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie wenig ihr die Namen zusagten. „Das macht natürlich Sinn."

Nur, dass ihr weder Gideon, noch Fabian sehr gut geﬁelen. Gideon war einfach ungewöhnlich – keiner würde sein Kind hier so nennen. Vielleicht würde sie sich damit anfreunden können, ihr Kind so zu rufen, aber das würde Zeit brauchen. Und was Fabian anbelangte – den Namen verband sie mit einem rotzfrechen Sechsjährigen, der ihr in der Grundschule immer an den Zöpfen gezogen und in der Nase gebohrt hatte. Niemals würde sie ihren Sohn wie ihn benennen!

„Gefallen sie dir nicht?" Die Arglosigkeit seiner Stimme verriet, dass er ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht bemerkt hatte, sondern ihm nur die Emotionslosigkeit ihrer Stimme aufgefallen war.

„Sie sind ein wenig… gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber ich verstehe, dass du dein Kind so nennen willst."

Blieb nur zu hoﬀen, dass sie ein Mädchen bekommen würden!

„Fabian war mein Taufpate und Gideon war Georges… ich denke, dass ich mein Kind auch nach einem von ihnen benannt hätte, wenn sie noch am Leben wären", sinnierte Fred inzwischen und Stefanie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Kann ich dann die Mädchennamen aussuchen?", fragte sie, sich ihrem Schicksal beugend. Immerhin würde sie beide Namen positiv konditionieren können, wenn sie eines ihrer eigenen, gewiss wunderbaren, Kinder so nennen würde.

„Solange es kein ganz schrecklicher Name ist." Fred warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, in dem sich Angst vor einem grässlichen Namen wie Burglinde, Adelheid oder Walburga, von deren Existenz er als Brite gar nichts wissen konnte, spiegelte.

„Sophie." Stefanie küsste ihn auf die Wange und schenkte ihm ein schnelles Lächeln. „Sophie Marie Weasley."


	148. Altweibersommer

**147\. Altweibersommer**

Da war etwas an dem Arztbesuch, das Stefanie nervös machte.

Weniger war es Angst davor, mit ihrem Baby könnte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein – sie vertraute sehr stark darauf, dass Zauberer nicht dieselben Krankheiten haben konnten, wie Muggel, und nachdem sie Fred dazu gebracht hatte, bei seiner Mutter nachzufragen, hatte diese ihr ausrichten lassen, dass es eigentlich nichts gab, worüber sie sich Sorgen machen musste. In Zaubererkreisen war das schlimmste, was mit einem Baby passieren könnte, dass es ein Squib wäre. Da Stefanie keinen Wert darauf legte, dass ihre Kinder ihre magischen Fähigkeiten erbten (vielleicht sogar ganz froh gewesen wäre, wären sie allesamt Nichtmagier, damit sie auch fern von England ein zufriedenes Leben führen könnten) bereitete ihr das keine schlaﬂosen Nächte.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du überhaupt zum Arzt willst", war alles, was Fred dazu zu sagen hatte, als er Freitag Morgens aufbrechen wollte. Sie hatte ihm den Rest ihres Stärkungstranks gegeben, um kein so schlechtes Gewissen dabei zu haben, ihn sich jeden Tag herbeizusehnen. Er kam auch jeden Tag, zumindest hatte er es bisher so gemacht, und blieb über Nacht, um dann tagsüber in London zu sein. Das Apparieren schien ihm gar nichts auszumachen, er behauptete sogar, ihm würde nicht einmal schlecht werden. Stefanie neigte dazu, das für eine leichte Übertreibung zu halten, letztendlich aber gestand sie sich ein, dass er vielleicht einfach besser apparieren konnte, als sie.

„Weil es meine Eltern ungemein beruhigen wird", antwortete sie auf die Frage, nachdem sie kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob sie es vor ihnen rechtfertigen könnte, zu kneifen. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater würden an diesem Tag beide arbeiten, sie müsste also alleine zum Arzt. Nicht, dass sie das nicht geschaﬀt hätte – sie war immerhin kein Kind mehr – aber es war doch ihr erster Arztbesuch ohne elterliche Begleitung und außerdem war sie noch nie bei einem Gynäkologen gewesen und sie hatte ein paar Geschichten von ihrer Mutter und Maggie gehört, die ausreichten, sie in Angst zu versetzen.

„Aber es kann doch nichts sein. Mum hatte nie Probleme und sie war nie bei einem Arzt. Sie hat uns alle Zuhause bekommen und ich glaube, bis auf ihre Mutter war keine Hilfe anwesend."

„Ja, aber willst du denn nicht wissen, ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen wird?", hakte sie nach und zog eine Schüssel mit Obst, die auf dem Esstisch stand, näher zu sich.

Fred, der gerade aufstehen hatte wollen, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah sie verwundert an. „Kann man das vorher wissen?"

„Muggel schon. Ich glaube, man benutzt Ultraschall, um durch die Bauchdecke zu sehen." Damit war Stefanies Wissen zu dem Thema erschöpft. Zwar hatte sie letztens ihren Vater gefragt, wie es denn funktionierte, aber seine Erklärung war so voller Fachbegriﬀe aus der Welt der Physik gewesen, dass ihre Mutter ihn irgendwann mit der Frage, ob er ein Sachbuch verschluckt hätte, unterbrochen hatte.

„Sie wird durchsichtig? Klingt eigentlich eher wie etwas, das Zauberer nutzen sollten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir so einen Zauberspruch haben", sinnierte Fred, bevor er nachfragte: „Das heißt, dass du das Baby dann sehen kannst und einfach nachsiehst, ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen wird?"

„Ja, und auch, ob es Zwillinge sind. Obwohl es keine Zwillinge sind, also ist es absurd, darüber zu reden."

Der Gedanke, dass sie Zwillinge bekommen könnte, weil Fred selber einen Zwillingsbruder hatte, war ihr gekommen, aber ihre Mutter hatte ihn sofort in Stücke zerrissen, indem sie erklärt hatte, dass die Neigung, zweieiige Zwillinge zu bekommen, zwar erblich wäre, aber nur mütterlicherseits weitergeben werden konnte, während eineiige Zwillinge zu bekommen, nicht erblich bedingt war. Daraufhin war Stefanie eingefallen, dass Lord Jersey ihr bereits gesagt hatte, es wären keine Zwillinge und sie hatte das Thema fallengelassen.

Nachdem Fred also nicht wirklich verstand, warum sie denn zu einem Arzt ging, sah er auch nicht die Chance, sein Kind zum ersten Mal zu sehen. Stefanie war nicht enttäuscht deswegen, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie, wären sie Muggel, schon darauf bestanden hätte, dass er sie begleitete.

, an den Stefanie sich düster aus ihrer Kindheit erinnerte, hatte seine Klinik ganz in der Nähe. Das empfand Stefanie durchaus aus Glück, denn ins Dorf konnte sie notfalls auch zu Fuß gehen. Sie nahm das Rad, wobei ihrer Mutter, hätte sie das gesehen, es ihr vielleicht untersagt hätte.

Sie fand seine Praxis erst nach einiger Zeit, denn sie befand sich in einer Appartmentanlage, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Als sie den Klingelknopf hinunterdrückte, wünschte sie sich kurz, mehr Erfahrung mit Muggelärzten zu haben, denn sie fand es schrecklich, wegen so einer Nichtigkeit nervös zu sein. Wenigstens hatte sie Erfahrung mit Klingelknöpfen und wusste, dass sie die Türe eindrücken musste, als ein Surren erklang.

In den letzten Jahren hatte Stefanie darüber gestaunt, wie Zauberer ihre Krankenhäuser, Ministerien und Quidditchstadien vor Muggeln versteckten. Nun staunte sie darüber, wie Muggel ihre Arztpraxen vor Muggeln versteckten.

„Wieso im Keller?", murmelte sie leise, während sie misstrauisch auf das goldene Hinweisschild blickte, auf dem die Praxis im Keller angeschrieben wurde. Schließlich entschied sie, darauf zu vertrauen, dass es auch der Dümmste ﬁnden musste und stieg vorsichtig die Stufen einen Halbstock tiefer.

Tatsächlich war eine der drei Türen im Halbstock mit der Arztpraxis beschildert, aber Stefanie war dennoch nicht sonderlich angetan von dem Gedanken, jetzt in einem Keller behandelt zu werden. Sie öﬀnete die Türe, die unverschlossen war, und zu ihrer Überraschung trat sie in ein kleines Vorzimmer, dass lichtdurchﬂutet war. Die Türe zum Wartezimmer war verglast und durch dieses Glas ﬁel das Licht herein, das sie so irritierte. War sie nicht eben in einem Keller gewesen? Sie trat durch die Tür ins Wartezimmer und blinzelte einige Male gegen das Sonnenlicht. Die Außenwand war verglast und hinter einem kleinen Wintergarten konnte sie in einen gepﬂegten Garten sehen. Ihr wurde klar, dass sich das Haus an einem Hügel beﬁnden musste, sodass der Keller in Wahrheit das Erdgeschoß war.

Der Stil der Praxis war hell und obwohl es sauber war, hatte es keinen Krankenhauscharakter. Der Boden war mit Marmor geﬂiest, an den weißen Wänden waren Stuckverzierungen angebracht und die elegante Sofagarnitur war an das 19. Jahrhundert angelehnt. Auf einem der Sofa saß eine Frau, die eine Zeitschrift las, aber ansonsten war nur die Ordinationsassistentin im Raum. Stefanie meinte sich daran erinnern zu können, dass besagte Dame die Ehefrau des Arztes war, die sie schon in den Armen gehalten hatte, bevor sie überhaupt hatte laufen können, und schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Stefanie!", begrüßte sie sie mit dem Enthusiasmus, der jenen älteren Menschen zu eigen war, die jemandem wieder begegneten, den sie zuletzt gesehen hatten, als er noch in den Kinderschuhen gesteckt hatte. „Du bist ziemlich gewachsen." Sie lachte. „Weißt du, du kommst ziemlich nach deinem Vater."

Nachdem es ein Jugendfoto von ihrer Großmutter gab, auf dem man sie nicht unterscheiden konnte, musste das stimmen und Stefanie lächelte. „Marie und Chris kommen mehr nach meiner Mutter."

„Da hast du sicher Recht. Du musst bitte diesen Zettel für mich ausfüllen – für die Patientenerfassung." Sie schob ein Blatt Papier über den Tresen und Stefanie nahm einen der Kugelschreiber, die in einer kleinen Blumenvase steckten. Sie überﬂog die Fragen und unwillkürlich fühlte sie sich, wie bei jenem Begrüßungstest, dem Lockhart sie einst ausgesetzt hatte. Lauter Fragen, die sie eigentlich wissen könnte (damals, weil sie die Bücher ja gelesen hatte), aber nicht wusste. Wo war ihr Hauptwohnsitz? Hatte man sie jemals umgemeldet? Sie hatte es auf jeden Fall nicht getan, also schrieb sie die Adresse ihres Elternhauses in die Spalte. Zumindest ihren Namen konnte sie ausfüllen, ohne lang darüber nachzudenken,

Telefonnummer? Sie kratzte sich nachdenklich am Nasenrücken und suchte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach der Festnetznummer des Hauses ihrer Eltern. Dieses Mal war sie erstaunt darüber, wie schnell sie ihr einﬁel. Oﬀenbar hatte sie sich vor Jahren so fest eingeprägt, dass sie sie nie vergessen würde.

Als sie alles nach bestem Wissen ausgefüllt hatte, gab sie Frau Garret den Zettel zurück und ließ sich im Wartebereich nieder. Sie zog eines der Magazine, die auf einem Sofatisch verteilt lagen, an sich und begann, darin herumzublättern. Das Ticken der Uhr war leise, aber doch zu hören und sie fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl warten würde müssen. Als die Dame, die vor ihr dran war, endlich aufgerufen wurde, hatte sie bereits zwei ziemlich langweilige Muggelmagazine, die sich hauptsächlich mit Prominenz und Mode befassten und damit wohl der Hexenwoche nahe kamen, durchgesehen und dabei Dinge erfahren, die ihr gerne verborgen geblieben wären.

Sie legte das Magazin weg, kreuzte ihre Knöchel übereinander und blickte durch den Wintergarten hindurch ins Freie, während sie ihre Gedanken schweifen ließ. Hier in Österreich schien die Sonne, es war einer jener schönen goldenen Herbsttage. Altweibersommer. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Sommerkleid, dass sie als vielleicht Vierjährige geschenkt bekommen hatte. Es war blau gewesen, aber mit kurzen, weißen Ärmeln und weißer Borte. Sie hätte es schrecklich gerne angezogen, aber ihre Mutter hatte gemeint, dass es dafür zu kalt wäre und sie auf den Hochsommer warten müsste. Stefanie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, es jemals getragen zu haben. Stattdessen waren da nur Erinnerungen an das Warten auf den Hochsommer, der wohl nicht gekommen war. Ob es das Kleid wohl noch gab? Dann könnte sie es ihrer Tochter anziehen, wenn sie einmal hineinpassen würde. Andererseits war es in England sicher nie warm genug, um so ein Kleid anzuziehen. Und sie wusste gar nicht, ob sie ein Mädchen bekommen würde.

Wie das Wetter in London wohl gerade war? Wahrscheinlich trüb und voll mit diesem grässlichen Nebel, den die Dementoren schon seit Monaten durch ihre Brut erzeugten. Was Fred wohl gerade tat? Ob er noch im Kopf hatte, dass sie heute zum Arzt ging? Er hatte irgendetwas von einem Ordenstreﬀen gesagt, das ihn wahrscheinlich am Abend einnehmen würde, sie rechnete nicht damit, dass er zu ihr kommen würde. Dass er noch für den Orden arbeitete, beunruhigte sie einigermaßen, vor allem, weil er ihr nicht sagen wollte, was sie taten. Aber sie wusste, dass sie selbst auch dort wäre, wären die Dinge anders gekommen.

„Stefanie, du bist dran." Frau Garrets Stimme riss sie derart aus ihren Gedanken, dass sie sich erst einmal orientieren musste, ehe sie aufstehen und ins Behandlungszimmer gehen konnte.

Dr. Garret war den Sechzig näher als den Fünfzig, vielleicht schon in dem Alter, in dem er ernsthaft über seine Pension fantasieren konnte. Andererseits neigten Ärzte ja gerne dazu, länger zu arbeiten, als gut für ihre Patienten gewesen wäre, also konnte es auch sein, dass er einfach gerne arbeitete und nicht aufhören wollte.

Er saß an einem recht großen Schreibtisch aus lackiertem Holz, auf dem ihr ein eleganter Füllhalter ins Auge stieß. Hinter ihm befand sich ein Regal voller schwerer Bücher, das Nachbarregal war mit Probepräparaten, die ihm wohl Pharmaﬁrmen zur Verfügung gestellt hatten, gefüllt. Im Raum befanden sich noch eine Liege und ein schrecklicher Stuhl, vor dem Stefanie gewarnt worden war. Und natürlich ein Ultraschallgerät. Obwohl sie beim Vortrag ihres Vaters kein Wort verstanden hatte, kamen ihr plötzlich verschiedene Begriﬀe in den Sinn, die im Zusammenhang mit der Sonograﬁe standen und sie blinzelte.

Dr. Garret erhob sich, kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und schüttelte ihr herzlich die Hand. Seine Erinnerungen an sie waren klarer, als die ihren an ihn.

„Stefanie, gratuliere. Deinem Vater habe ich schon gratuliert, vor allem, weil er in den nächsten fünf Jahren nicht damit gerechnet hat, Großvater zu werden..." Er plauderte noch eine Weile beruhigend auf sie ein, erzählte ihr eine Anekdote von ihrem Vater, der vor etlichen Jahren bei der Geburt des ersten Kindes eines Freundes gewesen wäre, um ihm beizustehen. Natürlich waren die werten Herren nicht im Kreissaal gewesen, sondern hatten davor gewartet. Nach der erfolgreichen Geburt hatten sie sich dann ins Wirtshaus begeben, nur um am nächsten Tag zu erfahren, dass in ihrer Abwesenheit ein zweites Kind das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte.

„Und deshalb macht man einen Ultraschall", schloss Dr. Garret die Erzählung, an deren Wahrheitsgehalt Stefanie keine Sekunde zweifelte. Er hatte es geschaﬀt, ihre Nervosität in Luft aufzulösen und sie folgte seinen Anweisungen, sich auf die Liege zu legen, nachdem sie ihr Oberteil ausgezogen hatte. Er zog einen Stuhl und das Ultraschallgerät (das praktischerweise auf Rollen stand) zu sich und nachdem er sie davor gewarnt hatte, dass es kalt sein würde, war sie mehr auf ihren sich beschleunigenden Herzschlag konzentriert, als auf das seltsame Gerät, das er auf ihren Bauch drückte. Es war wirklich kalt, aber nicht unangenehm und nachdem sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, riskierte auch sie einen Blick auf das Bild, das der fernsehähnliche Kasten präsentierte. Zuerst sah sie wirklich nicht viel, obwohl der Arzt ihr zeigte, wo sich das Baby befand. Erst, als ihre Augen sich an das seltsame Bild angepasst hatten, erkannte sie, was er meinte und es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das Baby zu sehen.

„Also", begann Dr. Garret vielversprechend, nachdem er einige Zeit damit verbracht hatte, sich Einblicke in Stefanies Inneres zu zuzuführen. „Es sieht soweit gut aus. Es liegt allerdings falsch, aber wahrscheinlich wird es sich noch drehen. Willst du das Geschlecht wissen?"

Bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie „Ja" sagte, war sie sich dessen nicht sicher gewesen.

Er blickte auf und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Ich glaube, es ist ein Mädchen. Aber keine Gewähr auf diese Information, manchmal täuscht es auch mich."

Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Ein Mädchen. Damit war sie Gideon und Fabian ja gerade noch entkommen.

Als sie nach Hause kam, wartete dort nur Marie auf sie. Sie lag, wie meistens, im Liegestuhl, vergraben in einem Französischbuch, und genoss den Spätsommer. Dennoch blickte sie auf, als sie ihre Schwester kommen sah und bequemte sich sogar dazu, sich aufzusetzen.

„Hi, wie wars? Alles gut? Bekomme ich einen Neﬀen oder eine Nichte?"

„Nichte." Stefanie ließ sich auf dem Liegestuhl neben ihrer Schwester nieder und griﬀ nach dem Klatscher, den sie dort wohl platziert hatte, um sich vom Lernen abzulenken. „Wusste gar nicht, dass du diese Qualitätszeitschrift liest", spottete sie und übersah sich selbst auf dem Titelbild großzügig.

„Ich muss doch auf dem Laufenden bleiben, was das Liebesleben diverser Sportler angeht. Nachdem ich weiß, dass Andreas gar nicht in deinen festen Händen ist, bin ich all meinen Konkurrentinnen was voraus."

Obwohl der Sarkasmus in Mariechens Stimme durchaus hörbar war, warf Stefanie ihr ein Stirnrunzeln zu. „Du bist doch gar nicht single."

„Ja, im Moment." Marie hob ihren Blick und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Aber wer weiß, was nach Frankreich ist. Oder glaubst du wirklich, meine Beziehung überlebt zwei Jahre, in denen Anthony dauernd in Gefahr ist, heldenhaft Todesser bekämpfen kann und ich in einem neuen Land, voller neuer Menschen bin und so weit weg von alle der Aufregung, wie man nur sein kann? Meine Briefe werden abgefangen werden, seine wird er gar nicht losschicken können und wenn wir mit der Schule fertig sind, dann ist er immer noch im gefährlichen England und ich immer noch Muggelgeboren und dort nicht erwünscht. Wir werden uns also nie wieder sehen."

Maries letzter Satz mochte übertrieben sein – es war durchaus möglich, dass sie Anthony wieder treﬀen würde, aber dennoch blinzelte Stefanie angesichts der Wucht dieser Rede und spürte, wie Traurigkeit sie überkam. Sie war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen war, einen Gedanken an Marie zu verwenden, der über die Erleichterung, sie in Sicherheit zu wissen, hinaus ging. Nun blickte sie ihre kleine Schwester an und suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach Anzeichen von Traurigkeit. Sie hatte so ruhig gesprochen, als würde es sie gar nicht berühren – sogar, als sie verkündete, nicht damit zu rechnen, ihren Freund jemals wieder zu sehen, hatte ihre Stimme nicht geschwankt – und doch bemerkte Stefanie die Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie setzte an, etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas tröstendes, musste aber erkennen, dass ihr nichts einﬁel.

„Vielleicht dauert der Krieg nicht so lange", sagte sie schließlich leise und weil sie dafür einen zweifelnden Blick erntete, fügte sie hinzu: „Vielleicht will Anthony das Land verlassen, wenn er mit der Schule fertig ist. Ihr könntet beide in Frankreich leben."

„Klar, natürlich", murmelte Marie und wandte ihren Blick ab. Es war an ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, wie wenig sie von der Idee hielt, für wie unwahrscheinlich sie sie glaubte. „Ich meine", begann sie dann und griﬀ wieder nach ihrem Buch, „grundsätzlich glaubt Fred ja auch, dass der Krieg nicht lange dauern wird. Und du siehst das anders. Aber das hält ihn nicht davon ab, Dinge zu tun, die man besser nicht tun sollte, wenn das Regime sich auf Dauer hält."

„Von welchen Dingen genau sprichst du?"

Aber Marie lächelte nur. „Sagt er dir irgendwann selber. Und jetzt muss ich weitermachen, sonst werde ich in Frankreich kein Wort verstehen."

Stefanie akzeptierte diesen Wink und erhob sich (mehr oder weniger schwerfällig), um nach drinnen zu gehen. Es war noch sehr warm in der prallen Sonne und sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, diese Temperaturen sehr gut zu vertragen. Gerade als sie die Terrassentüre erreicht hatte, vernahm sie ein _Plopp_ und drehte sich überrascht um. Aber es war nicht Fred, es waren Maggie und Daniel. Maggie wankte ein wenig, so wie jemand, der das Apparieren nicht gewöhnt war und es auch nicht sein wollte. Stefanie sah, wie sie ihrem Freund einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm verpasste, als würde sie ihm sagen wollen, dass er sich absichtlich nicht viel Mühe gegeben hätte, ihr die Übelkeit zu ersparen, aber da sie außer Hörweite waren, konnte sie das nur vermuten.

„Hey, Steph!", rief Daniel und winkte ihr, eine Packung Kekse in der Hand, zu. „Wir haben dir was mitgebracht."

„Ihr braucht mir nichts mitzubringen, um mich zu besuchen", erinnerte sie sie freundlich, während sie ihnen entgegen ging.

„Nein, aber wir dachten uns, das wir es trotzdem machen. Wie geht es dir? Du siehst so aus, als würde es jeden Moment so weit sein. Kannst du wirklich noch zwei Monate warten?"

„Entschuldige", schaltete Maggie sich schnell ein und legte Daniel eine Hand auf den Arm. „Er hat keine Ahnung von Schwangerschaften. Nachdem er dich immer nur so dünn gesehen hat, übersteigt es seine Vorstellungskraft, sich dich mit einem Neunmonatsbauch vorzustellen."

„Der Bauch wird _noch_ dicker?"

Seine Ungläubigkeit brachte Stefanie zum Lachen. „Leider. Glaub mir, ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Ich fühle mich jetzt schon wie eine Tonne. Und stellt euch vor, auf dem Rücken soll man nicht schlafen, weil es irgendwelche Nerven abdrücken könnte und jetzt muss ich auf der Seite liegen. Mit diesem Drum. Ich bin es schon leid."

Daniel warf ihr einen überaus mitleidigen Blick zu, während Maggie so aussah, wie jemand, der eigentlich selber gerne ein Kind bekommen würde und nicht bereit war, allzu viele düstere Prophezeiung zu bekommen.

„Egal, wollt ihr was trinken? Wie läufts bei der Arbeit, Daniel?"

Bereitwillig erzählte der Quidditchspieler von den anstehenden Turnieren, den Ausgangsmöglichkeiten der Saison (von denen eigentlich nur ein Sieg in der Internationalen Liga wahrscheinlich schien) und dem von den Medien erfundenen Streit zwischen ihm und Andreas, weil es sein könnte, dass dieses Jahr wieder letzterer den Titel des Quidditchspielers des Jahres erringen würde.

„Ich meine – wenn der Titel mehr wert wäre, würde es vielleicht anders aussehen. Aber man bekommt nur einen popeligen Pokal aus falschem Gold, der nicht sonderlich gut aussieht. Und außerdem – ich habe gerade erst mit dem Proﬁsport angefangen. Andreas wird bald aufhören. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn er in jeder seiner noch folgenden Saisonen gewinnt."

„Wird er wirklich bald aufhören?" Irgendwie fand Stefanie den Gedanken erschreckend – so alt war Andreas nun auch wieder nicht.

„In zehn Jahren hat er sicher schon aufgehört. Mit 37 wäre er einer der ältesten aktiven Spieler, die ich kenne. Und er meinte mal, er würde am Zenit aufhören wollen."

„Wo er eigentlich schon ist", gab Maggie zu bedenken und spielte mit ihrem Wasserglas herum. „Aber da es ein Mannschaftssport und kein Einzelsport ist, ist es vielleicht auch wieder was anderes. Ich glaube, er denkt noch nicht im entferntesten daran, so schnell aufzuhören. Sicher rechnet er selber noch damit, zu spielen, bis er 35 ist. Und solange er daheim keine Familie hat, für die er da sein will, ist es auch egal, wenn er nie daheim und immer auf Achse ist. Also wofür aufhören?"

„Naja… wenn er noch spielen will, bis er 35 ist, sind das viele Saisonen, in denen ihr euch um den Titel balgen könnt", stellte Stefanie fest und leerte ihr Glas.

„Wir balgen uns nicht. Jeder spielt Quidditch und gibt sein Bestes, um unsere Mannschaft zum Sieg zu führen. Ist ja nicht meine Schuld, dass irgendwelche Externen solche Zusatzpreise verleihen."

Fred sah Stefanie erst am nächsten Abend wieder. Er kam sehr spät – sie war bereits ins Bett gegangen. Es war Maries letzter Abend in Österreich, am nächsten Morgen würde sie nach Frankreich abreisen. Das Ministerium hatte für sie extra einen weiteren Portschlüssel installiert und Stefanie kam nicht umhin, es dafür zu bewundern. Percys abfällige Sprache darüber, wie „unterentwickelt" das deutschsprachige Ministerium doch wäre, hatten sie annehmen lassen, dass es das wirklich wäre. Je mehr sie aber damit zu tun hatte, desto mehr änderte sie ihre Meinung darüber. Ihr war klar, dass es ihr Ministerium gewesen war, das sie aus den Unterlagen der britischen Zauberergesellschaft gelöscht hatte. Es wäre ihr vielleicht lieber gewesen, die Sache anders zu handhaben, aber Herr Hänni hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und sie unbeschadet aus dem Land herausgeholt, sobald es brenzelig geworden war.

An diesem Abend hatten sie also Marie verabschiedet, ein wenig getrunken (nicht Stefanie, aber die anderen) und etwas besonders Gutes gegessen. Eigentlich hatten sie dafür in ein Restaurant gehen wollen, aber da Stefanie mit Fred gerechnet hatte, hatte man davon abgesehen. Umso enttäuschter war sie gewesen, dass er nicht aufgetaucht war.

Sie lag also schon im Bett, als sie das vertraute _Plopp_ hörte und setzte sich so ruckartig auf, wie es in ihrem Zustand möglich war. Beim Aufstehen kam sie sich noch langsamer und ungelenker vor, als normalerweise und sie ärgerte sich darüber, so schrecklich schwanger zu sein.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Fred noch mit ihrem Wachsein rechnete, und im anderen Fall, vorgehabt hatte, sie aufzuwecken, aber sie war ungemein froh, dass er überhaupt noch gekommen war.

Während sie leise die Treppe hinunterschlich, hörten ihre gespitzten Ohren das Öﬀnen der Haustüre (wie praktisch ein Zauberstab doch war) und sie sah das Licht eines Lumoszaubers. Als sie das untere Treppenende erreicht hatte, trat Fred ins Treppenhaus und sie lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Du bist doch noch gekommen", stellte sie fest und er küsste sie sanft.

„Ja. Ich wollte viel früher hier sein, aber es ist was dazwischen gekommen."

Stefanie wartete auf eine nähere Erläuterung dieses Vorfalls, aber es kam nichts. Stattdessen nahm Fred ihre Hand und ging mit ihr wieder nach oben, in ihr Zimmer, wo er die Türe schloss. „Du siehst bettfertig aus. Hast du auf mich gewartet? Habe ich dich geweckt?"

„Nein, ich war noch wach." Sie drückte den Lichtschalter und das Licht ﬂammte auf. Nun konnte sie sehen, dass Fred ein klein wenig derangiert wirkte. Sein Haar war zerzaust, sein Kragen umgebogen und einer seiner Hemdsärmel schien ansengt zu sein. An seiner Wange befand sich ein blutiger Kratzer, der sie in Schrecken versetzte.

„Was ist mit dir passiert? Hast du gekämpft?" Stefanie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme sich leicht überschlug und obwohl ihm ganz oﬀensichtlich nichts passiert war, kam sie nicht umhin, in schrecklicher Sorge zu sein. Wann war es passiert? Und vor allem – wo? Ein Kampf mit Todessern? Waren sie in den Laden gekommen? War es dort noch sicher? Oder ein Auftrag für den Orden?

„Woher…?" Ihrem Blick folgend, tastete Fred nach seiner Wange und verzog sein Gesicht, als er den Kratzer spürte. Stefanie las seine Gedanken nicht, aber es war oﬀensichtlich, dass er die Wunde geheilt hätte, wäre er sich ihrer bewusst gewesen. „Tut mir Leid, ich hatte es wohl zu eilig, zu dir zu kommen", sagte er dann leichthin und nach einem Zauberstabschlenker verschwand der Kratzer.

„Du meinst, du hättest dich normalerweise umgezogen und alle Wunden geheilt, damit ich nicht sehe, das etwas passiert ist?", fragte sie scharf nach und er zuckte mit den Achseln, ohne sehr schuldbewusst auszusehen.

„Ja, hätte ich. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du in Sorgen bist, also ist es besser, dir keinen Grund dafür zu geben. Es würde nämlich nichts ändern", fügte er nach ihrem missbilligenden Blick hinzu und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sieh mich nicht so an – wir beide wissen, dass es in London nicht sicher ist. Deswegen bist du doch von dort weg gegangen. An meiner Entscheidung, dort zu sein, ist derweil nichts zu ändern, und ja, ich bin dort ab und zu in Gefahr. Besser, du machst dir nicht die ganze Zeit Sorgen deswegen. Das ist nicht gut für dich und auch nicht für das Baby."

„Ich möchte trotzdem wissen, ob es dir gut geht und in was für Gefahren du dich begibst."

„Es geht mir gut. Und es ist keine Gefahr, in der ich nicht in deinem Beisein auch schon gewesen wäre."

Das fand Stefanie wenig tröstend, aber sie war zu müde, um darüber zu streiten. Bevor sie noch Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, mehr dazu zu sagen, wechselte Fred das Thema, während er begann, sich auszuziehen.. „Wie war dein Arztbesuch? Ist alles okay? Hat er wirklich in deinen Bauch gesehen, um das Geschlecht festzustellen?"

„Das Baby liegt falsch herum, aber es kann sich noch drehen." Stefanie blickte auf seinen nackten Oberkörper, während sie auf der Bettkante saß und sehr gerne nicht schwanger und stattdessen schlank und trainiert wie früher gewesen wäre.

„Ist es schlimm, wenn es sich nicht dreht?"

Stefanie gab ein unbestimmtes Geräusch von sich, während er seinen Pyjama anzog, den er bei ihr deponiert hatte. „Jein. In dem Fall werden sie mich wohl aufschneiden und das Baby aus meinem Bauch holen, anstatt eine normale Geburt zu riskieren."

Fred warf ihr einen ziemlich entgeisterten Blick zu, aber sie grinste nur und freute sich darüber, dass es ihr gelungen war, ihn zu schockieren. „Das ist barbarisch. Nähen sie dich dann auch mit diesen Fäden zu, mit denen es Dad mal probiert hat?"

„Ja. Da kann man richtig hässliche Narben bekommen. Aber die würde ich magisch entfernen..." Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie zurück auf seine ursprüngliche Frage kam: „Und er hat in meinen Bauch gesehen. Willst du es wissen?"

Er überlegte einige Momente lang, bevor er ins Bett kam und erwiderte: „Ich könnte darauf verzichten, aber nachdem du es weißt, will ich es auch wissen. Irgendwie fände ich es nicht richtig, wenn nur du es weißt und ich nicht."

„Es ist ein Mädchen", überbrachte sie die große Neuigkeit und beobachtete gespannt seine Reaktion. Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, bevor er sie küsste. Danach aber verkündete er: „Also eine Fabia."

„Fabia? Du spinnst wohl! Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass ich den Namen aussuchen darf, wenn es ein Mädchen wird und sie wird sicher nicht Fabia heißen."

„Fabinne?", versuchte er es weiter und Stefanie schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf, obwohl ihr beide Namen sogar recht gut geﬁelen.

Fred seufzte ergebend und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Na, macht nichts. Ich habe eine Cousine, die so heißt, also ist der Name eh schon weg."

„Ach ja?" Von einer Cousine hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört oder gesehen. Die Familie Weasley war zwar, im Kern, groß, aber von Onkels oder Tanten, Cousins oder Cousinen, schien es wenig zu geben. Da war Muriel, die eine Großtante war. Mollys Verwandtschaft. Und deren verstorbene Brüder. Mr. Weasleys Verwandtschaft war Stefanie unbekannt, nur von seinem Großonkel, der eine schöne Russin geheiratet hatte, hatte sie gehört.

„Ja, Mum hat uns das mal erzählt. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es stimmt. Sie lebt irgendwo am Kontinent, keiner weiß, wo. Gideon hat sie aus dem Land gebracht, bevor sie auf die Welt gekommen ist und danach hat es keinen Kontakt mehr gegeben."

„Gideon? Kannst du mir die Geschichte zusammenhängend erzählen? Dein verstorbener Onkel Gideon?"

Fred seufzte und zog ein wenig an der Decke, die kaum breit genug für sie beide war. Stefanies Fuß wurde ihrer beraubt und der kühlen Zimmerluft ausgesetzt. Sie zog ebenfalls heftig an dem Stoﬀ, um sie zurückzuerobern und klemmte ihre Beute dann rasch ein, damit er sie nicht wieder wegziehen konnte.

„Ich war nicht dabei und Mum redet nicht darüber. Sie hat es nur einmal, in einem schwachen Moment erzählt, in dem sie an Fabian und Gideon denken musste und ziemlich geweint hat. Scheinbar hat er es geschaﬀt, eine Frau zu schwängern, während er sehr aktiv im ersten Krieg gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen tätig war. Sie war unglücklicherweise mit einem Todesser verheiratet, obwohl Mum steif und fest behauptet hat, das die Ehe nicht glücklich und eigentlich schon zu Ende gewesen wäre und dass sie gar nicht mehr im selben Haus wie diesem Mann gelebt hatte. Auf jeden Fall hat Gideon sie dann aus dem Land geschaﬀt. Und dann wurde er von ihrem Mann ermordet, aber es kann gut sein, dass dieser Teil der Überlieferung übertrieben ist. Er war auf jeden Fall einer der Todesser, die dabei waren."

„Das ist schrecklich." Stefanie schluckte und kuschelte sich näher an ihm, um die Traurigkeit der Geschichte zu vertreiben. Seine Hand legte sich um ihren Bauch und sie spürte, wie das Baby ihrer Bauchdecke einen heftigen Tritt verpasste.

„Das war heftig. Vielleicht wird sie mal Treiber, da muss man sowas können", sinnierte Fred angesichts dieser Leistung und Stefanie brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

„Und woher wisst ihr, dass das Baby Fabia getauft wurde?", fragte sie leise und blickte auf die in der Dunkelheit umrissenen Konturen der Möbelstücke. Der Mond schien schwach durch die halb zugezogenen Vorhänge und warf seinen Schein auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„Die Frau…. Wie hieß sie gleich? Mum hat es damals erwähnt… Grace? Egal, Mum hat ihr geschrieben, nachdem … nachdem Gideon getötet worden war. Und sie hat ihr zurückgeschrieben. In dem Brief stand, dass es ein Mädchen geworden ist und dass sie Fabia heiße, weil sie meinte, Gideon hätte sie nach seinem Bruder benennen wollen. Was er sicher getan hätte."

„Und deine Mutter hat den Kontakt nicht gehalten? Wieso nicht? Es ist ja immerhin ihre Nichte..."

„Ich bin leider kein Legilimentiker, sonst könnte ich dich über alles, was Mum je gedacht hat, aufklären. Aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es zu schmerzhaft für sie war, den Kontakt zu halten und an Gideons Tod erinnert zu werden."

Das leuchtete Stefanie ein, aber es kam ihr so vor, als hätte Mrs. Weasley in diesem Fall die falsche Entscheidung getroﬀen. Sicher hätte es sie in den ersten Jahren geschmerzt, wann immer sie einen von Graces Briefen erhalten hätte, aber irgendwann wäre der Schmerz nicht mehr so schlimm gewesen und dann hätte sie schätzen können, dass etwas von ihrem Bruder in dieser Welt geblieben war. Vielleicht war es für Grace (falls sie denn so hieß) aber selber unerträglich schmerzhaft gewesen, mit Mrs. Weasley zu schreiben und sie hatte es selber nicht gewollt. Sofern sie Gideon denn geliebt hatte. Ohne es zu wollen, vertiefte Stefanie sich in diesem Gedanken und überlegte sich verschiedene Versionen, wie die Geschichte sich abgespielt haben könnte. Über dem Gedanken, dass ihre Beziehung zu Fred hoﬀentlich nicht ähnlich tragisch enden würde, schlief sie schließlich ein.


	149. Ein Brief aus Frankreich

**148\. Ein Brief aus Frankreich**

Stefanies Tage vergingen mit Müßiggang. Nicht zu sagen, mit Langeweile. Freds abendliche Besuche waren deﬁnitiv das Beste an ihnen und sie kam nicht umhin, sie mit der Zeit für selbstverständlich zu nehmen. Fast konnte sie sich einreden, sie würden ein ganz normales Leben führen und er würde eben jeden Tag zur Arbeit gehen. Dass sie es nicht taten, wurde ihr immer erst dann bewusst, wenn er nicht kam, weil er mit Ordensangelegenheiten beschäftigt war.

Frankreich lag für Eulen wohl näher an Österreich, als England, denn es dauerte nur zwei Wochen, bis der erste Brief von Marie eintrudelte und das Haus in aufgeregte Freude versetzte.

 _Liebe Mama, lieber Papa, liebe Steﬃ, (lieber Fred, falls du das liest), (liebes Baby, falls du schon da bist),_

 _Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum die Schüler aus Beauxbatons so herablassend über Hogwarts sprechen konnten, aber jetzt beginne ich, es zu verstehen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an Versailles?Meine Erinnerungen an unseren Besuch dort sind recht verschwommen, aber es muss Beauxbatons sehr ähnlich sein, denn der selbe Baumeister errichtete die Schlösser._

 _Natürlich ist die Schule grundsätzlich älter, aber sie sind einmal umgezogen, als eine noble Spenderin ihnen dieses Schloss anbot. Es mag eine Legende sein, aber angeblich war sie eine Geliebte des Königs und er ließ ihr das Schloss bauen. Daraufhin hat sie ihn obliviiert, das Schloss mit Muggelschutzzaubern versehen und der Schule geschenkt._

 _Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl, in einem solchen Gebäude zu wohnen und nicht mit Hogwarts zu vergleichen, obwohl schon das ein unwahrscheinlich tolles Gefühl war. Hogwarts ist eben eine Burg, es ist dort meistens kalt und eher ungemütlich. Aber es hat seinen eigenen Charme und ich liebe es abgöttisch. Beauxbatons ist ein Schloss und es ist so schrecklich prunkvoll, dass man manchmal nicht weiß, wo man hinsehen soll. Jeden Tag entdecke ich neue Spielereien an Deckenverzierungen oder Wandbemalungen und ich bin so froh, dass der Unterricht in einem verhältnismäßig schlichtem Raum stattﬁndet, denn sonst könnte ich mich kaum konzentrieren._

 _Das Schloss liegt in den Bergen, aber ist dennoch von wunderschönen Gärten umgeben. Es gibt auch einen Brunnen, der nach Nicolas Flamel benannt ist, denn auch er war hier einst Schüler. Andreas ja auch. Das weiß ich jetzt noch genauer, als früher, weil wahnsinnig viele Schülerinnen für ihn schwärmen. Als ich sagte, ich würde ihn persönlich kennen, haben sie mich gefragt, ob er in echt auch so gut aussieht, denn der letzte Jahrgang, der ihn persönlich kannte, ist seit zwei Jahren mit der Schule fertig._

 _Schüler gibt es viel mehr, als in Hogwarts. Sie kommen aus Spanien, Portugal, den Niederlanden, Luxemburg und Belgien. Ein paar Deutsche gibt es auch und auch zwei Österreicher. Es wundert mich, dass es keine spanische Schule gibt, denn eigentlich könnten sie sich mit Südamerika zusammentun, aber was weiß ich schon… Was mich übrigens auch wundert ist, wie schlecht die französischen Schüler Englisch sprechen. Natürlich sind sie Zauberer und waren auf keiner Schule, aber da es so viele ausländische Studenten gibt, möchte man annehmen, sie würden es vielleicht lernen wollen… Tun sie aber nicht. Man erwartet von uns, dass wir ihre Sprache sprechen, was ich nachvollziehen kann und ich gebe mir auch große Mühe. Trotzdem bin ich froh, ein paar Leute um mich zu haben, denen es annähernd ähnlich geht, wie mir. Ich kann manchmal Deutsch sprechen, oft Englisch. Mein Französisch ist schlechter, als mein Englisch es damals war – ich wünschte, ich wäre begabter, was Sprachen anbelangt. Aber ich komme recht gut mit und zum Glück habe ich eine Freundin gefunden, die mir übersetzen kann, wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe._

 _In Beauxbatons gibt es keine Häuser, wie in Hogwarts. Es gibt hier vier Flügel, das Schloss ist ja sehr groß, und zwei davon sind zum Schlafen da. Die Jungen und Mädchen schlafen in getrennten Flügeln, was sehr lustig ist, weil ältere sich dennoch häuﬁg herausschleichen. Dabei muss man wirklich aufpassen, denn die Vertrauensschüler patrouillieren abwechselnd in der Nacht und es wird hart bestraft, wenn man sich mit Jungs treﬀen will. Zumindest nachts. Die Schlafsäle der Jüngeren sind recht groß, immer zehn Leute teilen sich einen Raum. Man muss aber bedenken, wie riesig diese Säle sind – denkt nur an Versailles! Jeder hat einen eigenen Schrank und ein eigenes Bett und ein eigenes Nachtkästchen… Die Älteren bekommen dann Viererzimmer und wer Schulsprecher oder Vertrauensschüler ist, bekommt ein Einzelzimmer. Das liegt daran, dass die Älteren auch in ihren Zimmern lernen. Es gibt schon Gemeinschaftsräume – nämlich für jeden Jahrgang einen. Sie sind in etwa so groß, wie der im Gryﬃndorturm, aber in einem Jahrgang sind etwa 60 oder 80 Leute, also gut doppelt so viele, wie in Hogwarts._

 _Da ich jetzt im vorletzten Jahr bin, habe ich aber zum Glück eines der Viererzimmer. Dort hat jede von uns auch einen eigenen Lernbereich, also einen Schreibtisch. Wir lernen meistens dort, weil es im Gemeinschaftsraum wirklich laut sein kann und außerdem ist unsere Aussicht viel besser. Wir sehen hinaus auf die Gärten, die jetzt, im Sommer, schöner nicht sein könnten. Ich vermute, dass die Erde magisch ist, denn das Gras ist so grün, wie man es sonst nur aus Irland kennt und die Rosen wachsen so prachtvoll, dass es mir fast unecht erscheint._

 _Ich habe ja erwähnt, dass ich eine Freundin gefunden habe, die mir beim Übersetzen helfen kann – ihr Name ist Fabienne und ihre Mutter war wohl Engländerin, deswegen spricht sie viel besser Englisch, als ihre Klassenkameraden. Ihr Vater ist Bibliothekar in einer großen Bibliothek in Paris. Scheinbar haben sie in dem Pariser Pendant zur Winkelgasse eine riesige Bibliothek, in der es angeblich alle Bücher der Welt gibt. Das halte ich für eine Übertreibung, obwohl natürlich nur von Zaubererbüchern die Rede ist. Ich möchte die Bibliothek trotzdem schrecklich gerne einmal sehen und Fabienne hat versprochen, mich mal hinzubringen. Ihr Vater sieht übrigens genauso aus, wie man sich einen Bibliothekar vorstellt. Er ist wohl um einiges älter als ihre Mutter, denn er hat schon weiße Haare und trägt eine riesige Brille. Sie hat ein Bild von ihm auf ihrem Nachttisch, wisst ihr._

 _Dass ich Fabienne gefunden habe, empﬁnde ich wirklich als Glück, denn sie ist mir nicht nur beim Übersetzen eine Hilfe. Der Schulstoﬀ in Hogwarts wird in einer leicht anderen Reihenfolge durchgenommen, wie der hier und ich bin ein wenig hinten nach. Bei anderen Sachen führe ich zwar, aber die scheinen unwichtig. Sie hilft mir, diese Lücken zu schließen und im Unterricht mitzukommen (was wegen der Sprache sowieso nicht einfach ist!)._

 _Man kann hier viel weniger Kleidung anziehen, als in Hogwarts und die Schuluniform ist auch viel kleidsamer. Mir gefallen die Farben und die Schnitte sehr gut und überhaupt sind die Schüler und Schülerinnen hier viel modebewusster. Ich komme mir fast vor wie eine Provinzlerin, aber Fabienne nimmt mich am Wochenende mit zum Frisör, dann kann man das ja ändern. Es gibt hier auch eine Art Hogsmeade, eine kleine Stadt. Sie ist weiter vom Chateau entfernt, als Hogsmeade von Hogwarts und wir fahren in Kutschen dorthin. In der Stadt leben durchaus nicht nur Zauberer, aber es gibt eben ein kleines Zaubererviertel, vor den Augen der Muggel verborgen, in dem man viel bessere Läden ﬁndet, als in Hogsmeade. So etwas wie einen Scherzartikelladen gibt es nicht (Fred, falls du das liest – fass es nicht als Beleidigung auf. Ich habe nachgefragt und nach Meinung aller meiner Mitschüler ist es sehr kindisch, solche Scherzartikel zu kaufen. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie deinen Laden nicht doch toll fänden, würden sie ihn sehen, aber als ich ihnen von Zonkos erzählt habe, rümpfen sie die Nase und meinten, sie wären froh, dass es in ihrem Einkaufsdorf keinen solchen Laden gäbe…)_

 _Der Eingang zur Zauberermeile in dem Dorf ist ein Kaﬀeehaus. Muggel und Zauberer können es sehen und benützen, aber das Hinterzimmer ist nur Zauberern zugänglich. Es ist das schnuckeligste und französischte Kaﬀeehaus, das man sich nur vorstellen kann und das sowohl auf der Muggel- als auch Zaubererseite. Wenn man in das Hinterzimmer geht, ﬁndet man sich in einem Wintergarten wieder, dessen Speisekarten leicht verändertes Sortiment zeigen. Durch den Wintergarten kann man dann auf der Rückseite des Hauses hinaus gehen und betritt den Teil der Stadt, der von Zauberern bewohnt wird. Es ist ähnlich wie der Eingang zur Winkelgasse, nur wesentlich stilvoller._

 _Aber das Städtchen ist wirklich nichts im Vergleich zum Schloss selber. Habe ich schon erwähnt, was für ein seltsames, aber durchaus erhabenes Gefühl es ist, durch diese Gänge zu gehen, zu goldenen Stuckverzierungen aufzublicken und auf roten Teppichen zu laufen? Und die Kronleuchter sind die größten, die ich jemals gesehen habe! Natürlich brennen dort noch Kerzen, sie sind genauso magisch wie in Hogwarts, aber irgendwie viel heller. Zumindest ist es im Schloss einfach heller, als ich es aus Hogwarts gewöhnt bin._

 _In Hogwarts wäre es jetzt langsam kühl geworden, Zeit, Pullover anzuziehen. Hier kann ich noch mit kurzen Ärmeln herumlaufen. Ich vermisse Hogwarts schon, Ginny, Anthony und meine anderen Freunde, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich in letzter Zeit zu abgelenkt war, um viel daran zu denken. Wisst ihr, wie es Ginny geht? Auch ihr Schuljahr hat schon angefangen, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich keine Post abschicken kann, die nicht durchgelesen wurde und es vermutlich keine echten Neuigkeiten von ihr gibt._

 _Wie geht es Stefanie und dem Baby? Auf der Welt sollte es ja noch nicht sein, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wann dieser Brief ankommt._

 _Liebe Grüße an alle und haltet mich auf dem Laufenden, ich muss Schluss machen, Fabienne will mir die geheimen Gärten zeigen._

 _Eure Marie_

„Sieht so aus, als würden wir eine ganz andere Marie wiederbekommen, als wir nach Frankreich geschickt haben", stellte Stefanies Vater fest, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte.

„Weil sie eine neue Frisur und einen neuen Modegeschmack haben wird, wenn sie zurückkommt?", fragte Stefanie und schmunzelte.

„Es gibt schlimmeres", sagte Stefanies Mutter, die den Brief als Erste gelesen hatte. „Wichtig ist, dass es ihr gefällt. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass sie Hogwarts schrecklich vermissen und es nicht überwinden würde können, dass sie in Sicherheit ist und ihren Freunden nicht beistehen kann. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie so abgelenkt ist. Es ist ganz normal in ihrem Alter – sie sollte sich auf Frisuren und Mode konzentrieren und nicht kämpfen müssen. Ich hoﬀe natürlich, dass ihre Mitschüler in Hogwarts nicht wirklich kämpfen müssen", fügte sie rasch hinzu und räusperte sich. „Aber lustig ist es dort gerade sicher nicht."

Stefanie gab den Brief auch Fred, als er am Abend zu ihr kam. Er las ihn aufmerksam durch, spottete über die hochnäsigen Schüler, die sich zu fein für Scherzartikel waren und malte sich aus, wie er sie eines Besseren belehren würde, wäre er an Maries Stelle.

„Ich hoﬀe, Ginny geht es nur halb so gut, wie Marry", sagte er schließlich, als er ihr den Brief zurückgab. Stefanie nahm ihn entgegen und nickte.

„Ja, ich auch. Hast du etwas von ihr gehört?"

„Sie hat einen sehr inhaltslosen Brief geschrieben, in dem stand, dass sie gut in Hogwarts angekommen ist und sich auf die Zeit dort freut. Es war ein Zweizeiler und es war herauszulesen, dass ihr nichts anderes eingefallen ist und der halbe Brief eine Lüge war." Fred biss sich auf die Unterlippe und es war ihm anzusehen, dass die ganze Situation in seiner Heimat an ihm nagte. Er konnte kaum etwas tun, um das Leben seiner Schwester zu erleichtern, nicht mehr, als er nicht ohnehin schon tat.

„Ginny ist stark. Sie wird das Beste aus ihrer Lage machen. Außerdem hat sie sehr reines Blut, das werden sie schon nicht vergießen." Stefanie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie überlegte, ob sie das Thema wechseln sollte, bis sie sich dazu entschloss und vorsichtig nachfragte: „Fabienne. Ist dir das aufgefallen?"

Sie erntete einen verständnislosen Blick. „Was meinst du?"

„Maries neue Freundin heißt Fabienne. Und ihre Mutter ist Engländerin. Ein interessanter Zufall, oder nicht?"

Nun begriﬀ Fred, worauf sie hinaus wollte und eine Falte grub sich in seine Stirn. Er nahm ihr den Brief wieder aus der Hand und überﬂog ihn noch einmal. „Und ihr Vater ist Bibliothekar. Ein netter Gedanke, aber Gideon ist tot und sicher nicht Bibliothekar."

„Sie könnte wieder geheiratet haben", gab Stefanie zu bedenken und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, während sie ihn musterte. „Weißt du, wie alt deine Cousine wäre?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung." Fred strich mit seiner Hand über das Briefpapier, ohne noch hinauf zu sehen. Stattdessen blickte er sie an und schien nachzudenken. „Aber Gideon starb in dem Sommer, in dem Mum mit Ginny schwanger war. Sie kann also nicht viel jünger sein, als Marie."

„Meinst du, ich sollte Marie nach einem Foto fragen?", fragte Stefanie vorsichtig und war sich selbst nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie wollte bei Mrs. Weasley keine alten Wunden aufreißen und sollte diese Fabienne wirklich ihre Nichte sein, und es würde ein Kontakt hergestellt werden, könnte das Erinnerungen in ihr wach rufen, die sie schon überwunden geglaubt hatte. Andererseits könnte es ihr vielleicht helfen, besser mit der Sache fertig zu werden.

Eigentlich hatte Stefanie nicht das Gefühl, dass Mrs. Weasley noch sehr unter dem Verlust ihrer Brüder litt, aber sie sprach nie von ihnen und es lag also durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass sie die Geschichte einfach verdrängt hatte.

„Klar, warum nicht. Ich könnte es Mum zeigen, sie weiß ja, wie Grace ausgesehen hat. Wenn sie wirklich meine Cousine ist, will ich das schon wissen."

Also schrieb Stefanie einen Brief an Marie, in dem sie diskret um ein Foto von Fabienne bat. Eine Antwort im nächsten Monat war nicht zu erwarten und die Vorstellung, bis dahin vielleicht schon Mutter zu sein, war ein seltsamer Gedanke.

Es war Anfang November, bereits so kalt, dass der letzte Regen die Berggipfel in Schnee getaucht hatte. Fred hatte ihren, bereits drei oder vier Saisonen alten, Wintermantel aus London gebracht und diskret angemerkt, dass er schon recht abgetragen wäre. Darüber hatte sie lachen müssen, denn dass das gerade einem Menschen auﬃel, der in seiner Kindheit nur abgetragene Kleidung besessen hatte, fand sie ironisch.

An diesem Morgen hatte er ihr mitgeteilt, dass er Abends nicht kommen würde. Welche Mission ihn aufhalten würde, hatte er ihr nicht verraten, aber weil sie ihm vertraute, hatte sie Abstand davon genommen, in seinen Gedanken danach zu suchen. Sie sah also einen langweiligen Tag vor sich, an dem sie nichts tun würde, außer herumzusitzen und ihren Stricknadeln dabei zuzusehen, wie sie eine Mütze strickten, die sie Fred zu Weihnachten schenken wollte. Sie hatte es auch mit der Hand versucht, war aber gescheitert. Mit Magie ging es besser, vor allem, seit Mrs. Weasley ihr über Fred ein paar Kniﬀe ausgerichtet hatte.

Es war früher Nachmittag, als es an der Türe läutete. Da Stefanie alleine im Haus war, musste sie sie öﬀnen, obwohl sie das Türöﬀnen in ihrer Kindheit nie gemocht hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand Andreas davor und lächelte sie an.

„Hi, du siehst bezaubernd aus", begrüßte er sie und sie konnte nicht verhindern, ein wenig rot zu werden.

„Red keinen Unsinn, ich sehe aus wie eine Tonne. Aber es freut mich, dich zu sehen. Willst du reinkommen?"

Er lachte. „Eine bezaubernde Tonne. Nein, Spaß beiseite, du magst dich wie eine fühlen, aber aussehen tust du nicht wie eine. Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hast, in die Stadt zu gehen? Ein wenig Abwechslung zum Daheimhocken?"

„Gern, ich zieh mich nur schnell an."

Sie freute sich über den Ausﬂug, Abwechslung von Zuhause war genau das, was sie brauchte. Außerdem brauchte sie noch Weihnachtsgeschenke und sobald Sophie auf der Welt sein würde, würde sie keine Zeit mehr haben, welche zu besorgen.

„Möchtest du zu Fuß gehen? Oder ist dir das zu anstrengend? Ich traue mir noch zu, dich über die paar Kilometer zu apparieren, aber ein Spaziergang wäre ja auch ganz nett..."

„Ich bin keine Invalidin", erinnerte Stefanie ihn grinsend und setzte sich eine Mütze auf, bevor sie nach draußen trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Und ich sehne mich nach ein wenig Bewegung."

Also gingen sie den Weg in die kleine Stadt zu Fuß und verbrachten einen netten Nachmittag in verschiedenen Läden und die meiste Zeit im Kaﬀeehaus. Als sie zurückkamen, war die Sonne bereits untergegangen und Stefanie war überrascht, Licht im Haus zu sehen.

„Ich dachte, meine Eltern hätten heute beide Nachtschicht", murmelte sie leise, hatte aber nicht unbedingt Angst. Wäre sie in England gewesen, hätte sie mit Todessern gerechnet, hier erwartete sie eher ihren Bruder auf Überraschungsbesuch.

Aber es war nicht Chris. Als Stefanie, gefolgt von Andreas, der wohl eher mit Todessern rechnete, als sie, in den Flur trat, hörte sie das leise Klappern einer Teekanne und warf ihm über die Schulter ein leises: „Einbrecher machen sich normalerweise keinen Tee, oder?", zu.

Er grinste und hielt sie nicht davon ab, sich in aller Ruhe ihres Mantels und ihrer Stiefel zu entledigen, bevor sie ging, um herauszuﬁnden, wer der Einbrecher war.

Sie hatte mit ihrem Vater gerechnet, der Schicht getauscht hatte, und war mehr als überrascht, Fred zu sehen. Es wäre anders gewesen, hätte er ihr nicht gesagt, dass er am Abend nicht kommen würde, aber so war sie positiv überrascht und freute sich sehr, ihn zu sehen.

„Was machst du hier? Hast du lange gewartet? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, das du kommst, wäre ich nicht weggegangen!" Sie küsste ihn erfreut und brachte ihn dazu, ein wenig von seinem Tee zu verschütten, den er, aufgrund ihrer Attacke, nicht rechtzeitig hatte abstellen können.

„Ich – autsch, das ist heiß! - ich habe meine Aufgaben an Fleur abgeschoben. Das war leicht, weil sie wegen der Hochzeit ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihrer Cousinen hat."

Er grinste fast ein wenig ﬁes und Stefanie biss sich amüsiert auf die Unterlippe. „Wegen ihrer Cousinen? Vielleicht sollte ich ihr sagen, dass sie sich von dir nicht ausnutzen lassen sollte."

Sie wollte noch etwas zum Orden sagen, aber Fred drückte ihr warnend die Schulter und erst als sie seinem Blick folgte, ﬁel ihr ein, dass Andreas noch im Raum war.

„Andreas hat mich vorhin in die Stadt begleitet", wechselte sie das Thema und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Es war zwar ein netter, aber vor allem anstrengender Nachmittag gewesen. Im Grunde wäre sie froh gewesen, früh ins Bett zu kommen, hätte Fred sie nicht doch überraschend besucht. So tat es ihr Leid, so erschöpft zu sein und sie fürchtete, seine Gesellschaft nicht wirklich so genießen zu können, wie sie es gerne getan hätte.

„Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgt? Ich hoﬀe, du hast dich nicht verausgabt - du wirkst ein bisschen fertig."

„Ich habe ihr angeboten, sie zu apparieren, aber sie wollte lieber laufen", erklärte Andreas und begrüßte Fred mit einem Händeschütteln. „Aber zumindest durfte ich ihre Einkaufstüten tragen."

„In der Mehrzahl", spottete Stefanie und warf ihm ein Augenverdrehen zu. „Es war eine Tasche."

„Die ist aber immer schwerer und schwerer geworden", verteidigte er sich und sie musste lachen.

„Wo hast du sie hingestellt? Ich will Fred die lustige Spieldose zeigen, die ich für meine Mutter gekauft habe..."

Andreas brachte ihr gehorsam ihre Einkäufe und sie holte sich bei sämtlichen Geschenken Freds Zustimmung, dass es sich um eine gute Wahl handelte. Dann verabschiedete Andreas sich und obwohl sie ihn gerne hatte, war sie froh, endlich mit Fred alleine zu sein.

„Schön zu sehen, dass du dich heute amüsiert und nicht zu Tode gelangweilt hast", stellte er fest, nachdem er ihr eine Tasse Tee gereicht hatte.

„Wie war dein Tag?"

„Nicht halb so spannend. Aber ich habe Dad wegen meiner potenziellen französischen Cousine gefragt. Er meinte, sie wäre ein paar Monate jünger als Ginny, also müsste sie in Marrys Jahrgang sein. Und dass ich Mum nichts erzählen soll, solange ich nicht sicher bin. Komischerweise scheint es nämlich gar nicht von ihr ausgegangen zu sein, dass es keinen Kontakt mehr gibt. Grace hat ihn abgebrochen, sie wollte wohl jegliche Erinnerung an ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen."

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ er sich neben ihr auf dem Sofa fallen und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Die andere Hand hielt seine Teetasse, aber nachdem er diese auf dem Beistelltisch abgestellt hatte, legte er sie auf ihren Oberschenkel. Stefanie schmiegte sich an seine Seite und zog die Beine aufs Sofa, nur um sie gleich wieder hinunter gleiten zu lassen. Ihr Bauch verhinderte es, so da zu liegen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich Grace sogar verstehen", sagte sie leise und legte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken, um zu Fred hoch sehen zu können. „Wenn du jetzt umkommen würdest – wovon ich dir stark abrate – wäre ich so untröstlich, dass ich auch nicht mehr in mein altes Leben zurückkommen wollen würde."

„Wenn ich – rein hypothetisch und sicher höchst heroisch – im Krieg sterben würde, dann würde Sophie meine Hälfte des Ladens, von meinem – übrigens inzwischen nicht unbeachtlichem – Vermögen mal abgesehen, erben. Und da du ihr Vormund wärst, wärst du bis zu ihrer Volljährigkeit dafür verantwortlich, ich würde dich also aus dem Grab heraus dazu zwingen, nach London zu kommen."

„Ich würde diese Aufgabe in Georges fähige Hände legen", wehrte sie ab und nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Ich meine es ernst, ich glaube nicht, dass ich es fertig bringen würde, deiner Familie zu begegnen und an Orte zu gehen, die Erinnerungen an dich hochbringen."

„Würdest du müssen. Mum würde es dir nie verzeihen, wenn du ihr ihre Enkelin vorenthälst."

„Das könnte mir egal sein, weil ich sie ja nie sehen würde." Aber das meinte Stefanie nicht ernst, denn ihr war klar, dass er Recht hatte. „Na gut", sagte sie deshalb und seufzte. „Sie dürfte Sophie besuchen kommen."

„Spaßvogel. Seinen wir uns doch ehrlich – am naheliegendsten ist es, dass du, im Fall meines hypothetischen Todes, George heiratest."

„Was?!" Stefanie verschüttete einen guten Teil ihres Tees, als sie sich ruckartig aufsetzte, um ihn entsetzt anzusehen. „Das würde ich nicht tun!"

Fred warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Ich weiß, Schatz, er sieht nicht so gut aus, wie ich, aber soo schlecht ist er auch nicht."

Stefanie stellte ihre Teetasse auf den Beistelltisch und wandte ihrem Freund ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Er sieht beinahe so gut aus, wie du, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Warum sollte ich George heiraten, wenn du stirbst?"

„Weil", er räusperte sich bedeutungsvoll, während er sich aufrechter hinsetzte, um seinen Worten mehr Kraft zu verleihen, „ihr beide schrecklich traurig wärt – und ich wage an dieser Stelle, mich aus dem Fenster zu lehnen, und zu sagen, dass ihr unter gebrochenem Herzen ob meines Todes leiden würdet – und füreinander da sein müsstet. Du würdest zwar bei seinem Anblick an mich denken müssen, aber ich weiß, dass er dir zu viel bedeutet, als dass du ihn in dieser Trauer alleine lassen würdest. Ihm würde es genau gleich gehen und dann ist da auch noch Sophie. Ihr würdet also sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, Zeit, in der ihr langsam halbwegs über meinen Tod hinwegkommen würdet. Und außerdem wäre George die Person, die dich am meisten an mich erinnern würde. Genau wie du die Person wärst, die George am meisten an mich erinnern würde. Also ist es naheliegend, anzunehmen, dass ihr zusammenkleben würdet, wie der Kaugummi unter dem dritten Tisch von links im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung (sicher ein Dauerklebeﬂuch), und so nach einem, vielleicht auch zwei Jahren, wenn ihr nicht mehr jeden Tag einen Liter Tränen weint, würde wohl irgendwann der Tag kommen, an dem ihr versehentlich miteinander schlaft."

„Versehentlich?", hakte Stefanie mit bemühtem Ernst nach. „Interessant. Wie kann man versehentlich miteinander schlafen?"

„Monatelang aufgestaute sexuelle Energie. Und vielleicht Alkohol. Auf jeden Fall würdet ihr euch beide furchtbar schuldig wegen mir fühlen und euch würde klar werden, dass ihr euch ineinander verliebt hat. Davon abgesehen, dass Sophie ihn schon lange Dad nennen würde, weil er aussieht wie ich und immer da wäre. Und dann kommt irgendwann die schlaue Erkenntnis, dass ich euch zusammen sehen wollen würde."

„Würdest du?", spottete sie und er nickte ernst.

„Natürlich würde ich wollen, dass die beiden Menschen, die mir auf der Welt am liebsten sind, glücklich werden. Und wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, um dafür zu sorgen, müsst ihr es eben selber tun. Außerdem würde ich wollen, dass ihr in guten Händen seid, und ich könnte mir keine besseren vorstellen."

„Das ﬁnde ich süß von dir, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich in George verlieben würde, und wenn wir noch so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Er ist nicht du."

Für diese Worte bekam sie einen Kuss. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen, Liebste, aber ich glaube doch, dass du es tun würdest. Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich, nicht nur äußerlich, und abgesehen davon, dass manche Leute ihn als sensibler bezeichnen, hat sich in unserem Verhalten dir gegenüber wahrscheinlich nur unterschieden, dass ich schon lange in dich verliebt war und dich beeindrucken wollte. Wäre es umgekehrt gewesen, hättest du dich vielleicht in ihn verliebt."

„Aber ich mag es, dass du anderen gegenüber manchmal unsensibel bist, aber mir gegenüber immer so zuvorkommend. George behandelt alle nett, das fühlt man sich doch nicht wie jemand Besonderes", scherzte Stefanie, während sie innerlich über Freds Worte nachdachte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich tatsächlich in Fred verliebt, weil er sich um sie bemüht hatte, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie ihn nicht gegen jemand anderes tauschen wollen würde.

„George würde für dich und Sophie da sein. Und du für ihn. Das würde mit der Zeit ausreichen", sagte er schlicht und klang für Stefanies Geschmack viel zu ernst.

„Hast du dir das gerade aus den Fingern gesaugt, oder hast du dir wirklich so viele Gedanken über deinen potenziellen Tod gemacht?"

Er rieb mit der Hand über seinen Nacken und blickte dabei zur Decke. „Natürlich habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Immerhin bekommen wir ein Kind und ich bin Teil einer Widerstandsorganistation gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen. Übrigens, wenn du wirklich sicher bist, dass du alle Verbindungen zu deinem alten Leben abbrechen, meiner Mum und auch George das Herz brechen wollen würdest, glaube ich, dass du einen sieben Jahre älteren, ebenfalls reichen und angeblich gut aussehenden deutschen Quidditchspieler heiraten würdest."

„Andreas?", fragte Stefanie nach und angelte, optimistisch annehmend, dass nicht noch mehr schockierende Zukunftsfantasien von Freds hypothetischen Tod kommen würden, wieder nach ihre Teetasse. „Nur weil er mir meine Einkaufstasche getragen hat?"

„Weil er zu klug ist, um sich von einem Baby aufhalten zu lassen. Einen Jüngeren würde es vielleicht abschrecken, aber, in dem Fall, in dem du meine Familie nie mehr sehen willst, würde jemand anders für dich da sein müssen und ich wette, dass er das wäre. Ich schätze ihn so ein, dass er dir in keiner Weise das Gefühl geben würde, mehr für dich sein zu wollen, als ein guter Freund, der dir durch diese Zeit hilft und sobald du über die schlimmste Trauer hinweg wärst, und dir klar wird, dass Sophie doch einen Vater braucht – und du George ja so grausam von ihr fernhälst – würdest du ihn ansehen und dir denken ‚Hey, er sieht mit seinen vierzig eigentlich doch noch ganz gut aus'."

„Er ist nicht vierzig! Er ist noch nicht mal dreißig, du tust gerade so, als wäre er alt genug, um mein Vater zu sein", begehrte Stefanie auf und schüttelte tadelnd ihren Kopf. „Bis zum heutigen Tag wusste ich nicht, was für eine lebhafte Fantasie du eigentlich hast. Würdest du sterben, würde ich bis an mein Lebensende single bleiben und jeden Tag zu deinem Grab pilgern. Oh, und ich würde mir an die zwanzig Katzen zulegen. Dann würde ich mich jeden Tag verwandeln und mit ihnen die Gegend unsicher machen. Wir würden uns ‚die Gang' nennen und die Mäusepopulation dezimieren..."

Fred lachte. „Süß", spottete er dann und küsste sie. „Da bin ich direkt froh, dass ich nicht vorhabe, so schnell zu sterben."

„Mae ist sicher auch froh. Was sagt sie dazu, dass du George so einplanst?"

Bei der Erwähnung von Mae ﬁel ein Schatten über Freds Gesicht und er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, wie er es zu tun pﬂegte, wenn er mit etwas unzufrieden war. „George – der Idiot, wie ich ﬁnde – hat sich von ihr getrennt. Eigentlich hat er es innerlich schon nach der Hochzeit getan, aber da war sie ja gar nicht im Land. Er hat es ihr also kurz nachdem du weggegangen bist gesagt. Sie hat wohl nicht sehr viel davon gehalten, dass er es zu ihrem Schutz tut und ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch auf gutem Fuß stehen. Er meinte irgendwas, dass er ihr gemeine Sachen sagen musste, damit sie nachgibt und sich von ihm fernhält..."

„Das klingt schrecklich. Und typisch für George." Eigentlich für jeden Gryﬃndor, aber da sie gerade aus einer Position der Überlegenheit sprach, erlaubte sie es sich, dieses Detail nicht auszusprechen. „Arme Mae", fügte sie dann noch mit ehrlichem Mitleid hinzu. „Ich hoﬀe, er bereut das nicht irgendwann."

„Er bereut es schon. Rate mal, wer auf keinem Date mehr war, seit diesem tollen Doppeldate im Sommer?"

„Du", antwortete sie sofort, bevor sie grinsend anfügte: „Spaß. Aber dass George keine anderen Frauen triﬀt, ﬁnde ich nur vernünftig. Immerhin hat er mit ihr Schluss gemacht, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Jetzt andere Gefahr auszusetzen, indem er sie datet, wäre komisch. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er sie sehr gerne hatte und da kommt man nicht so schnell drüber hinweg."

„Er hat Mae sehr gerne." Fred seufzte. „Deshalb ﬁnde ich ja, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Aber von außen lässt sich das immer so leicht sagen. Er meinte auch, ich würde mich idiotisch auﬀühren, als wir getrennt waren."

„Du _hast_ dich idiotisch aufgeführt, mein Lieber", neckte Stefanie ihn und kuschelte sich wieder an seine Seite, nicht ohne ihn vorher liebevoll zu küssen. „Aber wir haben es trotzdem geschaﬀt. Vielleicht hat George ja Glück und es geht gut aus."

„Dafür muss erst mal dieser Krieg aufhören...", sagte Fred düster und strich geistesabwesend über ihren Bauch. Er hatte Recht, an diesem Krieg hingen mehr Schicksale, als nur Georges und Maes. Wie gerne wäre Stefanie in Britannien gewesen und hätte Zukunftspläne geschmiedet. Wäre da nicht der Krieg, hätte sie, in Anbetracht ihrer Schwangerschaft, angeregt, sich eine größere Wohnung, vielleicht sogar ein Haus, zu kaufen, in dem sie mit ihrer Familie leben könnten. Nicht, dass George ein unangenehmer WG-Genosse gewesen wäre, aber alleine mit Fred und ihrem Kind zu wohnen, hatte einen starken Reiz.

Theoretisch hätten sie in das Ferienhaus ihrer Eltern am See ziehen können, sie hatten es ihnen auch schon angeboten, aber Stefanie wollte nicht. Das würde sich so endgültig anfühlen, als würden sie die Hoﬀnung, bald nach England zurückzukönnen, aufgegeben haben. Fred schien ähnlich zu denken, er hatte eine Zeit lang sogar ziemlich explizite Fragen zu Wünschen gestellt, die Stefanie bezüglich eines eigenen Hauses hatte, als würde er sich viele Gedanken darüber machen. Auf Nachfrage hatte er das allerdings abgestritten.

Stefanies Gedanken schweiften zu ihrem Traumhaus, das in einer, vermutlich irischen, Küstenlandschaft stand und von einer Horde Kindern bevölkert wurde. In dieser Vorstellung gab es keinen Krieg, stattdessen herrschte Friede und über dieser rosaroten Fantasie schlief sie schließlich am Sofa ein.


	150. Sophie

**149\. Sophie**

Am letzten Arzttermin vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin wollte Fred Stefanie begleiten. Sie freute sich darüber, nicht nur, weil er dann das Wunder des Ultraschalls bewundern konnte, sondern auch, weil sie den Anblick des Kindes gerne mit ihm teilen wollte. Dieses Mal fürchtete sie sich nicht mehr vor dem Besuch, obwohl es ihrer Laune einen kleinen Abbruch tat, dass Fred nicht rechtzeitig kam, um mit ihr hinzugehen.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte er die Zeit übersehen", seufzte sie, als sie zehn Minuten länger gewartet hatte, als eigentlich gewollt, und wirklich losgehen musste, um nicht zu spät zu kommen.

„Oder er wurde aufgehalten", warf ihre Mutter sich für ihn in die Bresche und angelte nach ihrem Mantel. „Ich lass einen Zettel da, er kann ja nachkommen. Fahren wir, sonst komme ich auch zu spät."

Stefanie hätte natürlich zu Fuß gehen können, aber davon abgesehen, dass es dafür schon zu spät war, hatte ihre Mutter sich schon vor einer Woche angeboten, sie zu begleiten und während der Untersuchung in der Stadt ein paar Besorgungen zu erledigen. Dagegen hatte Stefanie, die in der winterlichen Dunkelheit nur ungern alleine unterwegs war, nichts einzuwenden.

Während der Autofahrt überlegte sie, ob es wahrscheinlich war, dass Fred etwas Gröberes zugestoßen sein konnte, aber zwang sich schließlich, die Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Sie musste sich jetzt auf sich konzentrieren, Stress war nicht gut für das Baby, das hatte ihr Vater ihr mehrmals eingeschärft, wenn sie sich wegen Fred Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Sie hatte ihn eigentlich um eine Kette gebeten, ähnlich wie er sie trug, damit sie immer spürte, wenn er in Gefahr war. Das hatte er strikt abgelehnt und sich auf eben diese weisen väterlichen Worte berufen. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie oft ich in Gefahr bin, wirst du noch verrückt vor Angst. Vertrau mir einfach."

Das war wirklich leichter gesagt, als getan, aber Stefanie bemühte sich und dachte nur noch ein klein wenig daran, ob es ihm wohl gut ginge, während sie die Stufen in den Keller zur Ordination hinabstieg. Stattdessen malte sie sich aus, dass er von einem allzu wissbegierigen Kunden aufgehalten wurde, der unbedingt herausﬁnden wollte, warum ihre Feuerwerke soviel besser waren, als die von Filibuster.

Obwohl sie ein bisschen zu spät war, wartete vor ihr noch eine andere Patientin und sie stellte sich auf eine etwas längere Wartezeit ein. Gerade als sie ihr erstes Magazin durchgeblättert hatte, öﬀnete sich die Türe und Fred betrat den Warteraum.

„Fred!", entfuhr ihr und freudig überrascht stand sie auf, um ihn zu begrüßen. „Ich dachte, du schaﬀst es nicht."

„Ich auch, aber wie du siehst, hat es geklappt. Wir hatten… reden wir später darüber, ich will nicht, dass du dich aufregst."

Die Worte alleine waren schon genug, um sie in Aufregung zu versetzen, aber sie nickte gehorsam und ließ sich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Oh, ist das dein Freund?", fragte Frau Garret inzwischen im Plauderton. Da sie Deutsch sprach, verstand Fred kein Wort (zumindest nicht sehr viel) und sie schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein, denn sie erklärte: „Engländer haben einen wirklich attraktiven Akzent. Du solltest ihm Deutsch beibringen, dann kannst du dich daran erfreuen. Aber in seiner Muttersprache klingt er auch sexy."

Stefanie lachte ehrlich über diese Aussage und drückte beiläuﬁg Freds Oberarm. „Ja, ﬁnde ich auch. Aber passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen – ein paar Wortfetzen versteht er schon."

Das Telefon klingelte und Frau Garret wurde aus dem Gespräch gerissen, was Fred dazu brachte, Stefanie leise mitzuteilen: „Sie hat irgendetwas über Engländer und sexy Akzent gesagt? Und das Wort attraktiv kam auch vor, oder?"

Stefanie grinste. „Du bist wirklich gut. Da sieht man es mal, zwei Wörter, die in beiden Sprachen ähnlich klingen, reichen schon aus, um zwei Sätze zu verstehen. Sie meinte, dass du Deutsch lernen sollst, damit du mit einem sexy englischen Akzent reden kannst. Und dann hat sie gesagt, dass du auch sexy klingst, wenn du Englisch redest. Ich glaube, sie hat ein Faible für Briten."

„Wär ich auch nie drauf gekommen, angesichts dieses kleinen Busanhängers auf ihrem Schlüsselbund", murmelte Fred leicht sarkastisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er auf den kleinen Schlüsselanhänger blickte, der einen der berühmten Doppeldeckerbusse darstellte.

„Fräulein Galen?" Dr. Garret steckte seinen Kopf zum Warteraum hinein und schien seine Freude dabei zu haben, sie mit ‚Fräulein' anzusprechen.

„Komm", forderte Stefanie Fred auf und griﬀ nach seiner Hand. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob er wohl an ihrer statt nervös war, aber dann ﬁel ihr ein, dass er laut eigener Aussage nur nervös gewesen war, als er wegen Snapes brennenden Umhangs in Dumbledores Büro zitiert worden war und ließ den Gedanken fallen.

„So, das ist dann wohl der Freund?", fragte Dr. Garret freundlich, sobald sie die Türe des Untersuchungsraums hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Sie hatte ihm davon erzählt, dass Fred Engländer war und empfand einen Schwall von Sympathie für ihren Arzt, als dieser für den restlichen Zeitraum der Untersuchung nur noch Englisch mit ihnen sprach.

„Also, der errechnete Termin ist in drei Tagen, wenn sich die kleine Lady jetzt noch nicht gedreht hat, dann macht sie es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr", sagte er beiläuﬁg, während er das Ultraschallgerät bereitmachte und Stefanie verzog ihren Mund ein klein wenig zu einer Grimasse, als er den Sensor an ihren Bauch drückte.

Im Plauderton begann er dann, Fred zu erklären, was sie eigentlich sahen und zeigte ihm, wo genau die Umrisse des Kindes waren, bis er sich an das Bild gewöhnt hatte. Dann sagte er: „Sie hat sich nicht gedreht. Das macht nichts, ansonsten sieht alles gut aus."

„Heißt das, dass es ein Kaiserschnitt werden wird?", fragte Stefanie zaghaft, die sich noch nicht mit der Vorstellung, aufgeschnitten zu werden, angefreundet hatte.

Dr. Garret schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln. „Das hängt immer noch vom Arzt ab. Ich allerdings würde vorschlagen, dass du am Samstag zu mir ins Krankenhaus kommst. Ich sehe mir noch einmal an, ob sie schon soweit ist, also ob ihre Lungenreife schon passt – was ich allerdings glaube, denn ihr errechneter Termin wäre ja am Sonntag – und dann würde ich sie rausholen, bevor die normale Geburt anfängt. Wenn du schon Wehen hast, dann ist es ein bisschen schwieriger mit dem Kaiserschnitt und da ich stark dazu tendieren würde, keine normale Geburt durchzuführen, wenn sie so liegt, kommt mir das am einfachsten vor."

Stefanie hatte ihren Vater bereits recht genau nach Kaiserschnitten ausgefragt, schluckte aber trotzdem. Sie hatte bis zum letzten Moment gehoﬀt, dass sich Sophie noch drehen würde.

„Wie kann ich mir das vorstellen?", fragte Fred nach, der, als Zauberer, keine Ahnung von Kaiserschnitten hatte. „Der Bauch wird aufgeschnitten? Das klingt barbarisch."

„Seine Mutter hat sieben Kinder Zuhause auf die Welt gebracht", erklärte Stefanie beiläuﬁg, was den Arzt grinsen ließ.

„Respekt. Also, man schneidet hier durch die Bauchdecke..." Er zeigte es anhand Stefanies Bauch, was sie wieder dazu brachte, eine Grimasse zu schneiden. Keine nette Vorstellung. „Und durch die Gebärmutter. Man kann eine Vollnarkose oder eine Regionalnarkose wählen, aber ich tendiere da eher zur Vollnarkose. Und das wars eigentlich. Es hat ein paar Nachteile gegenüber einer normalen Geburt, zum Beispiel nimmt man an, dass das Immunsystem des Kindes besser ist, wenn es bei der Geburt mit den Bakterien der mütterlichen Flora in Kontakt kommt, aber die Studienlage ist nicht ausreichend, um mich davon abzuhalten, dir dazu zu raten. Und natürlich darfst du danach sicher einen Monat keinen Sport machen, sonst könnte die Narbe aufgehen. Ach ja, die Narbe ist für viele Frauen der größte Nachteil, weil es eben eine kosmetische Sache ist. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich sie sehr gewissenhaft vernähen werde und normalerweise heilen von mir vernähe Schnitte immer gut ab."

„Wenn eine Narbe das einzige Problem ist", meinte Fred nachdenklich, dem die Sache immer noch nicht geheuer zu sein schien. Stefanie dachte daran, dass sie die Narbe mit Magie sicher verschwinden lassen konnte, sollte sie sie kosmetisch stören, und hatte deswegen keine Bedenken.

„Keine Angst, junger Mann. Schon im alten Rom hat man Kaiserschnitte durchgeführt. Zumindest leitet sich der Name Caesar – und ich meine Julius Caesar – davon ab. Es bedeutet ‚Der aus dem Leib Geschnittene' und angeblich war er der Erste, den man so herausgeholt hat. Das bezweiﬂe ich allerdings. Gut möglich, dass er eine Kaiserschnittgeburt war, aber sicher nicht der Erste. Und deine Stefanie ist auch nicht meine erste Operation dieser Art, also keine Sorge. Davon abgesehen habe ich Michael versprochen, auf sie aufzupassen und so ein Versprechen zu brechen, würde ich nie wagen."

Vor allem letzteres Argument schien Fred einigermaßen zu beruhigen, während die Geschichte von Caesar ihn wenig beeindruckt hatte. Zwar wusste er, wer Caesar gewesen war, aber da die magische Welt sich seit dem alten Rom weniger verändert hatte, als die der Muggel, schien ihm die Zeitspanne nicht zu imponieren.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, nachdem sie die Ordination verlassen hatten. Von ihrer Mutter war noch nichts zu sehen, aber sie hatte Stefanie gesagt, in welchem Kaﬀeehaus sie warten würde, also schlenderten sie langsam in diese Richtung. Es war ziemlich kalt und Stefanie vergrub ihrer Hände tief in ihren Manteltaschen, obwohl sie die hübschen Handschuhe trug, die Marie ihr vor zwei Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

„Meinst du, du kannst am Samstag hier sein?", fragte Stefanie schließlich und warf Fred einen fast schon ﬂehenden Blick zu. „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Dr. Garret, aber ich fürchte mich trotzdem ein wenig und wenn ich wüsste, dass du da wärst..."

„Natürlich bin ich da", erwiderte Fred, ohne zu zögern. Er bemerkte ihren ängstlichen Blick und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Das wird schon gut gehen. Ich werde mir Samstag freinehmen, dann gehen wir ins Krankenhaus, wann immer du dich soweit fühlst."

„Danke." Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie nachhakte: „Was hat dich heute aufgehalten?"

Ein Schatten ﬁel über sein Gesicht und sie sah, dass er einen raschen Blick über seine Schulter warf, als wolle er sicherstellen, dass ihn niemand außer ihr hören konnte. „Wir hatten ministeriellen Besuch. Man könnte es auch unfreundlicher formulieren. Sie haben den Laden ordentlich geﬁlzt und es war wirklich nicht gut für die Kundschaft." Er lachte freudlos und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Schlecht fürs Geschäft."

Ein Schauder lief über Stefanies Rücken, als sie das hörte und ihre Ängste wegen der bevorstehenden Geburt verﬂüchtigten sich und machten Platz für die Furcht um ihren Freund.

„Aber Fred… war das nicht … sind sie speziell zu euch gekommen, um etwas zu ﬁnden, damit sie euch verhaften können? Ihr habt doch alles aus dem Sortiment genommen, was man als Beleidigung gegen Vold… gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen auﬀassen könnte, oder nicht?"

„Sie sind nicht speziell zu uns gekommen, sondern haben sich alle Läden angesehen. Und wir hatten Glück – es waren keine Todesser, sondern Leute wie Dad, die schon vorher im Ministerium gearbeitet haben. Aber lustig war es trotzdem nicht und ich ihr Verständnis dafür, dass ich zu meiner schwangeren Freundin wollte, die eine wichtige Untersuchung machen muss, wäre begrenzt gewesen."

„Du hast ihnen doch wohl nicht gesagt, dass es eine Muggeluntersuchung war?", fragte Stefanie ein wenig entsetzt nach. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass so eine Nachricht nicht gerade toll aufgenommen werden konnte, wenn man sich in einer so muggelfeindlichen Umgebung befand.

Fred schnaubte leise. „Liebling, hältst du mich für närrisch? Ich habe ihnen gar nichts über dich gesagt, deswegen hat es ja so lange gedauert. Obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt glaube, dass es zu einer weiteren Verzögerung geführt hätte, den Mund auch nur aufzumachen."

„Nein, ich..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und blieb stehen, bevor sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und ﬂehend zu ihm hoch blickte: „Oh Fred, ich wünschte, du wärst nicht dauernd in Gefahr. Und erzähl mir nicht, dass es anders wäre. Alleine, in der Winkelgasse zu wohnen, bringt dich in Gefahr, nicht wahr? Wie lange wollt ihr dort noch bleiben?"

„Mum hat schon einen Notfallplan ausgearbeitet", sagte er in beruhigender Tonlage, während er eine Hand um ihre Taille legte. Nur, dass seine Worte den gegenteiligen Eﬀekt hervorriefen, als beabsichtigt.

„Notfallplan?!" Wenn Mrs. Weasley einen solchen Plan ausgearbeitet hatte, dann musste es in Britannien wirklich ernst zugehen. „Was bedeutet das?"

„Na, es heißt, dass sie Muriels Haus mit allen erdenklichen Schutzzaubern versehen haben und somit einen Ort haben, an dem wir uns verstecken können, wenn es wirklich brenzlig wird."

„Muriel?", wiederholte Stefanie ungläubig und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Amüsement an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein? Du willst wirklich lieber mit Muriel unter einem Dach wohnen, als hierher zu kommen und bei mir zu bleiben?"

„Das ist keine Frage des Wollens", wehrte er ab und schien erleichtert, dass sich in diesem Moment Stefanies Mutter zu ihnen gesellte, und ihn davor bewahrte, sich erklären zu müssen.

„Na, wie wars? Alles gut? Hat es sich gedreht? Schön, dass du auch noch gekommen bist, Fred", begrüßte ihre Mutter sie und Stefanie wandte sich ihr mit einem leicht gezwungenen Lächeln zu, während sie ihre Hand in Freds Arm krallte.

„Es hat sich nicht gedreht. Ich soll am Samstag ins Krankenhaus kommen und er will einen Kaiserschnitt machen."

„Dann seien wir einfach mal froh, dass du doch zu einem Arzt gegangen bist, obwohl Zauberer angeblich nie Probleme bei der Geburt haben", munterte ihre Mutter sie auf und Fred murmelte leise etwas wie: „Vielleicht ist das der Grund dafür, dass es so viele bescheuerte Slytherins gibt. Sie sind bei der Geburt alle ein paar mal zu oft mit dem Kopf gegen den Beckenknochen gestoßen, bis man sie endlich rausbekommen hat."

Stefanie prustete und fühlte sich gleich besser.

Fred hatte schon die längste Zeit vorgehabt, an diesem Samstag nicht zu arbeiten. Mrs. Weasley hatte schon, als sie zum ersten Mal nach dem errechneten Geburtstermin gefragt hatte, angemerkt, dass Kinder nie dann kamen, wenn man sie erwartete und er sich am besten gleich eine ganze Woche freischaufeln sollte. So weit war er nicht gegangen, aber mit dem 30.11. als Termin hatte er nicht vorgehabt, am 29. noch zu arbeiten.

„Nicht, dass es sonderlich viel zu tun gäbe", meinte er in einem Nebensatz, während er ihr eigentlich erklärte, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass George ihm ein Mobile für Sophie mitgegeben hatte. Es handelte sich um einen Stern, der von sich aus zu leuchten schien und sich tatsächlich gut über dem Babybett machte. „Keine Kunden – keine Arbeit. Er hatte genug Zeit, das Teil zu basteln."

„Das macht es nicht weniger aufmerksam von ihm. Richte ihm meinen Dank aus, aber er kann auch gerne mal persönlich vorbeischauen. Ich habe ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, wie er aussieht."

Das entlockte Fred ein Lachen und er schulterte ihre Krankenhaustasche mit einem Grinsen. „Ich werds ihm ausrichten. Er hatte vor, nach der Geburt vorbeizuschauen, ich glaube, er will nicht das dritte Rad am Wagen sein."

Das konnte Stefanie sich auch gut vorstellen. Nachdem ihre Zeit mit Fred so wertvoll geworden war, wollte er diese möglicherweise einfach nicht stören.

Stefanies Eltern brachten sie zum Krankenhaus, denn es war eines jener Wochenenden, an denen keiner der beiden Dienst hatte. Es war insoweit praktisch, da Stefanies Vater ihr bei der Anmeldung helfen konnte und sie sich deswegen keinerlei Sorgen machen musste. Immerhin war das Krankenhaus praktisch seine zweite Heimat und er hatte keine Probleme, sich zurechtzuﬁnden.

Stefanie wurde in ein Einzelzimmer gebracht – scheinbar verfügte sie über eine Zusatzversicherung, die ihre Eltern nie aufgekündigt hatten – und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dr. Garret zu ihr kam.

„Wie passt dir 13 Uhr?"

„Seh ich so aus, als hätte ich heute noch nen anderen Termin?", fragte sie mit einem müden Lächeln, weil sie zunehmend nervös wurde.

„Wir holen dich also um 13 Uhr ab. Ich bevorzuge Vollnarkosen, aber für dich hat das den Vorteil, dass du umgeben von deiner Familie einschlafen kannst, die ganze Aktion verschläfst und dann wieder aufwachst, als wäre nichts gewesen."

Er erklärte ihr, dass sie zuerst ein mildes Beruhigungs-, dann ein Schmerzmittel und dann das Narkosemittel gespritzt bekommen würde. Nach letzterem würde sie einschlafen und die weitere Narkose, die über Atemmaske gasförmig zugeführt werden würde, weil es so leichter dosierbar war (er sprach von einer kürzeren Halbwertszeit des Gases) gar nicht mehr mitbekommen. Dann ließ er sie alleine.

„Du wirst doch da sein, wenn ich wieder aufwache, oder?", fragte sie Fred fast schon ﬂehentlich.

„Sicher bin ich da. Wo sollte ich übrigens auch schon großartig hingehen?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden alle da sein", versicherte ihr Vater ihr und beruhigte sie damit so weit, dass sie der Vollnarkose entspannter entgegen sehen konnte. Wenigstens entkam sie so einer PDA, die, ihrer Mutter zufolge, über eine sehr große Nadel in den Rücken gespritzt wurde. Darauf konnte sie wirklich verzichten, da waren ihr die drei Nadeln in den Arm lieber.

Trotz dieser Versicherungen und den ihrer Beruhigung dienenden Erklärungen ihres Arztes, schlug ihr Herz heftig, als gegen 13 Uhr eine Krankenschwester zu ihr kam und sie nach ihrem besseren Arm fragte.

„Der Rechte", antwortete ihr Vater für sie, bevor sie überhaupt verstand, worum es eigentlich ging. Während die Krankenschwester ihre Ellbäuge zu desinﬁzieren begann, tastete Stefanie mit ihrer linken Hand nervös nach Freds.

„Denk an dein erstes Festmahl in Hogwarts", forderte er sie auf und gerade, als Stefanie sich gehorsam in Erinnerung rief, wie all das Essen gerochen hatte und was sie anhand des Überﬂusses empfunden hatte, spürte sie ein kurzes Stechen in ihrem rechten Arm. Sie wollte hinsehen, aber Freds freie Hand hielt sie davon ab und er fragte: „Neben wem hast du gesessen?"

„Neben dir", antwortete sie leise und lächelte. „Weil F vor G im Alphabet kommt. Du warst zuerst dran, also warst du zuerst neben mir."

Ein weiteres, kleines Stechen, dann gelang es ihr, einen Blick zu ihrem rechten Arm zu werfen. Sie sah eine Kanüle, die mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war und ihr wurde klar, dass jetzt das Narkosemittel kommen musste. Rasch wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Fred zu. Sie wusste, dass ihr eigentlich nichts passieren sollte, aber in diesem Moment hatte sie trotzdem das Bedürfnis, ihm noch zu sagen: „Ich liebe dich. Und geh nicht weg."

Dabei war sie sich dessen bewusst, dass sie ihn nicht in den OP lassen würden. Er lächelte ihr trotzdem aufmunternd zu und gerade, als sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was sie bei ihrem ersten Willkommensfestmahl in Hogwarts gegessen hatte, schlief sie ein.

Als sie aufwachte, war es dunkel. Sie blinzelte einige Male verwirrt gegen das schwache Licht, das von dem Notfallschild über der Türe kam, und brauchte lange, bis ihr klar war, wo sie war, und was passiert war.

Ihre Hände tasteten nach ihrem Bauch und obwohl sie ihn immer noch spürte, war ihr klar, dass sie kein Baby mehr darin trug.

Wo waren alle? Warum war es dunkel? Wieso war sie alleine?

Sie setzte sich ein wenig im Bett auf und versuchte, sich soweit an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, dass sie mehr vom Raum sehen konnte. „Fred?", fragte sie leise, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Ihre Eltern waren nicht da, ihr Freund war nicht da, ihr Baby war nicht da.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen und obwohl sie sich im selben Moment sagte, dass sie komplett überreagierte, fühlte sie sich verzweifelt genug, um zu weinen. Sie wollte aufstehen und Fred suchen gehen, musste aber feststellen, dass verschiedene Schläuche in ihren Körper gesteckt worden waren und sie irgendwie an einem Gestell neben dem Bett festhing.

Diese Erkenntnis machte sie vollends fertig und für ein paar Minuten saß sie aufrecht im Bett und weinte, bis sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie den Notknopf neben dem Bett drückte, um die Schwester zu rufen. Irgendjemand sollte ihr gefälligst erklären, warum es schon dunkel war, wieso sie alleine war und wo um alles in der Welt ihr Baby geblieben war.

Es dauerte vielleicht zwei Minuten, bis sich die Türe öﬀnete und die Umrisse einer Krankenschwester darin erschienen.

„Fräulein Galen?"

„Ja?"

Die Bestätigung genügte der Frau, um das Licht anzuschalten und nachdem Stefanies Augen sich daran gewöhnt hatten, sah sie, dass Fred der Schwester gefolgt war.

„Hi, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er leise und ging neben ihrem Bett in die Hocke, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Warum warst du nicht da?" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme anklagend klang. „Du hast versprochen, dass du da sein würdest, wenn ich aufwache."

„Schatz, ich war doch da." Er drückte ihre Hand und lächelte leicht. „Du kannst dich nicht erinnern, oder? Dein Vater meinte, dass die meisten das erste Aufwachen vergessen und denken, sie wachen zum ersten Mal auf, wenn es eigentlich schon das zweite Mal ist. Du warst noch ein bisschen unter Drogen und hast etwas von Schokoladenkuchen geredet. Und dann bist du einfach wieder eingeschlafen."

„Oh", machte Stefanie und grinste schwach. Natürlich war er da gewesen, wie hatte sie nur je daran zweifeln können? „Tut mir Leid… wie geht es Sophie?"

„Gut, es geht ihr gut." Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen immerwährend über ihren Handrücken, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. „Sie ist auf der ..." Er warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zur Krankenschwester. „Babystation?", fragte er probeweise und Stefanie sah, dass die Frau lachte.

„Sozusagen. Ich kann sie aber holen, wenn ihr wollt."

Und schon war sie verschwunden und hatte sie alleine gelassen. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte Stefanie leise und versuchte wieder, sich aufzurichten.

„20 Uhr. Die Operation verlief unkompliziert, aber natürlich durften wir nicht dabei sein. Wir durften Sophie sehen, während sie dich zusammengenäht haben. Dann warst du im Aufwachzimmer und wir waren bei dir, bis du wach wurdest und wieder eingeschlafen bist. Danach hat dein Vater uns dazu getrieben, vielleicht doch etwas essen zu gehen. Deine Eltern sind nach Hause gefahren, aber ich habe mich mit mehreren der Angestellten gut gestellt und herausgeschlagen, dass sie mich informieren, sobald du wieder wach bist und nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich die ganze Nacht im Stationswartebereich verbringe."

„Du willst auf einem dieser Sessel schlafen?", fragte sie mit großen Augen und dachte mit einem Hauch von Unwohlsein an die kaum bequemen Wartesessel, die an jedem Stationseingang standen.

„Ich habs in Betracht gezogen. Da du jetzt schon wach bist, kann ich vielleicht doch zu dir nach Hause gehen und in einem Bett schlafen. Aber ich habe drei Muggelzeitschriften über Babys und Elternschaft durchgelesen und jetzt fühle ich mich jeder Herausforderung gewachsen. Und Schwester Greta – ich darf sie so nennen, weil ich ihren Namen so schön ausspreche, sagt sie – hat mich mitgenommen, als sie sich um Sophie gekümmert hat."

„Wie sieht sie aus?" Stefanie fühlte sich bereits jetzt wieder müde, obwohl sie aufgekratzt war und es schrecklich bereute, all das verschlafen zu haben.

„Schwester Greta? Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes, die ist über fünfzig Jahre alt und verheiratet."

Das entlockte ihr ein leises Lachen. „Ich rede doch nicht von der Krankenschwester! Wie sieht Sophie aus?"

„Schwester Greta hat uns versichert, dass sie das hübscheste Baby wäre, das sie je gesehen hat und sie hätte schon so viele gesehen, dass auf ihre Meinung ruhig etwas gegeben werden darf. Ich gehe zwar davon aus, dass sie das jedem sagt, aber … Sie hat blaue Augen, die sie von keinem von uns geerbt haben kann. Allerdings lagern sich die Pigmente wohl noch ein? Zumindest hat dein Vater was in die Richtung gesagt, dass alle Babys blaue Augen hätten, außer die sehr dunklen. Haare hat sie nicht wirklich, nur einen Flaum, und die sind sicher nicht rot."

„Die Chance, dass sie rotes Haar bekommt, ist nicht sehr hoch", gab Stefanie vorsichtig zu bedenken und drückte seine Hand. „Ich weiß, ihr seid alle rothaarig, aber eure Eltern waren es auch beide und eure Großeltern auch und deren Eltern… In meiner Familie hat keiner rotes Haar, sie wird also wahrscheinlich blond werden, vielleicht sogar schwarzhaarig, wie Marie und meine Mutter."

Er schmunzelte, bevor er in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit nachhakte: „Sag Schatz, welche Haarfarbe hat noch einmal unser Postbote…?"

„Du bist unmöglich!", entfuhr ihr und sie verdrehte die Augen zur Decke. „Wenn ich mich nicht so schwach fühlen würde, würde ich dich für diese Aussage zumindest kitzeln."

„Verschieben wir das auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt. Ich werde mich zurückhalten und keine unfairen Aussagen mehr machen, bis du sie mir nicht angemessen zurückzahlen kannst", murmelte er leise und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss seine Nähe, bis sie das Öﬀnen der Türe hörte und sich, in der Erwartung, zum ersten Mal ihre Tochter zu halten, ein wenig aufsetzte.

„Sooo, da haben wir die Kleine." Die Schwester warf einen raschen Kontrollblick auf die Aufnahmenummer, die an Stefanies Bett angebracht war und verglich sie mit der Nummer auf dem Armband des Babys.

„Stell dir vor, die hätten sie vertauscht", scherzte Fred leise und musste wohl daran denken, wie die Muggeleltern wohl reagieren würden, wenn Sophie dann irgendwann magische Fähigkeiten zeigen würde.

„Du hast sie doch direkt danach in den Händen gehalten – würdest du sie nicht wiedererkennen?"

„Lass sehen..." Fred war aufgestanden, um der Krankenschwester seine Tochter abzunehmen. Stefanie konnte sehen, dass er die Stunden, in denen sie geschlafen hatte, tatsächlich gut genutzt hatten, denn er zeigte keinerlei Zögern darin, wie er ein Baby tragen musste.

„Nein, das ist genau dasselbe Baby, das sie mir vorher auch in die Hände gedrückt haben", stellte er fest und legte es ihr sehr vorsichtig in die Hände. Stefanie war froh darüber, in einem Bett zu liegen, damit sie das Baby nicht versehentlich fallen lassen konnte, oder der Fall zumindest nicht sehr tief wäre. Sie achtete darauf, den Kopf zu stützen und blickte mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Bewunderung hinunter auf das Gesicht der Neugeborenen. Sie schlief, aber dennoch konnte Stefanie Schwester Greta nur zustimmen, dass es sich um ein wirklich hübsches Baby handelte. Niemand hätte sie ansehen können, ohne sie entsetzlich süß zu ﬁnden, und wäre sie nicht ihr eigenes Kind gewesen, hätte ihr Anblick in ihr deﬁnitiv das Bedürfnis, nach einem eigenen Kind ausgelöst. Aber sie konnte keine Worte ﬁnden, um all diese Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Stattdessen sah sie sie einfach nur an, bevor sie Fred das strahlendste Lächeln schenkte, das er je bei ihr gesehen hatte.


	151. Das erste Weihnachtsfest

**150\. Das erste Weihnachtsfest**

Am nächsten Tag bekam Stefanie Besuch. Sie war gerade dabei, Sophie zu halten, in Freds Beisein, und sich von ihm erzählen zu lassen, wie leicht es war, Freude unter die Angestellten zu bringen, indem man ihnen Essen brachte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich später wiederkommen?"

Stefanie blickte überrascht zur Türe, als sie Freds Stimme doppelt hörte und ihr Blick hellte sich weiter auf, als sie George sah. „Hi, ich wusste nicht, dass du heute kommen würdest! Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen! Komm rein!"

„Reicht mein Anblick dir neuerdings nicht mehr?", fragte Fred ohne jeden Ernst und ihr blieb nur, zu erwidern: „Ach, deine Perfektion ist auf Dauer zu nervenaufreibend. Es ist eine wohltuende Abwechslung, George mit seinem fehlenden Ohr anzusehen."

„Dieses fehlende Ohr hat mir bereits das eingebracht", sagte George, während er ans Bett trat und hielt einen Zettel hoch, auf dem eine Telefonnummer stand. „Ich bin nur nicht sicher, was ich damit machen soll."

Aber er schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich inzwischen auf seine Nichte geheftet und Stefanie musste lächeln, als sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah.

„Willst du sie halten?", bot sie an und Fred schien grenzenloses Vertrauen in seinen Bruder zu haben, denn er zögerte nicht, ihm das Kind in den Arm zu legen.

„Ist euch schon der Gedanke gekommen, dass ihr beide dieses Kind ... kreiert habt? Übrigens bin ich nicht alleine gekommen", sagte George, nachdem er Sophie kurz gehalten, sie dann aber wieder zurück zu Stefanie gegeben hatte. „Nur sind wir in der Eingangshalle auf deine Eltern getroﬀen. Zumindest haben sie behauptet, deine Eltern zu sein. Meine Verwandtschaft zu Fred konnte ich kaum abstreiten, also … Auf jeden Fall fanden sie es wohl interessanter, sich kennen zu lernen, bevor sie zu euch kommen."

„Sag bloß, Mum ist hier?", fragte Fred ein wenig ungläubig nach. Ungläubig vermutlich deshalb, weil er seiner Mutter wohl nicht zugetraut hatte, über den Ozean zu apparieren.

„Dad auch", erwiderte George freundlich und Fred pﬁﬀ anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Scheinbar setzt so ein Baby neue Kräfte in Mum frei. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie diese Strecke auf sich nehmen würde."

Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange, bis diese Kräfte Mrs. Weasley in Stefanies Krankenzimmer trieben. Ihr folgten ihr Ehemann und Stefanies eigene Eltern, obwohl diese der Ansicht waren, dass zu viele Leute der Sache den Reiz raubten und gleich wieder gingen, um einen Kaﬀee in der Krankenhauskantine zu trinken.

„Stephanie! Wie fühlst du dich? Geht es euch gut?"

Es war oﬀensichtlich, dass ihre Eltern den Weasleys von dem Kaiserschnitt berichtet hatten, denn Mr. Weasley trug jenen Gesichtsausdruck der Neugierde zur Schau, der darauf hindeutete, dass er diesen Muggeleingriﬀ höchst spannend fand.

„Es geht mir gut", versicherte Stefanie ihr, denn was sie im Moment am meisten in Sorge versetzte, war lediglich das Ergebnis der Wage, die sie morgens über sich ergehen hatte lassen müssen. Zwar hatte sie auch durch die Geburt an Gewicht verloren, aber war natürlich nicht durch Zauberhand wieder zu ihrem Ursprungsgewicht zurückgekehrt. Stefanie war es nicht gewöhnt, sich über ihre Figur Gedanken machen zu müssen. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben nie einen Moment erlebt, in dem ihr eine Hose nicht mehr gepasst hätte und sie fühlte sich mit den Schwangerschaftspfunden gar nicht wohl. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es normal war und sie es früher oder später wieder los werden würde, hoﬀte aber stark auf früher und hätte am liebsten sofort damit angefangen, Sport zu machen. Leider hatte ihr die Krankenschwester das angesehen und ihr noch einmal eingeschärft, dass sie eigentlich sechs, besser acht Wochen keinen Sport machen durfte. Stefanie hatte nicht vor, sich daran zu halten. Sie würde vier lange Wochen warten, dann das verbliebene Narbengewebe mit Magie heilen und wieder mit dem Sport anfangen. Das hatte sie der Schwester natürlich nicht gesagt und auch sonst niemandem. Fred hätte dafür kein Verständnis – seine Sorge um ihre Gesundheit, und dass sie es übertreiben könnte, wäre viel zu groß. Sie war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr jeder sagen würde, sie solle es ruhiger angehen und ihrem Körper Zeit geben, sich zu erholen. Nun, sie hatte ja auch vor, ihm Zeit zu geben – einen Monat nämlich. Außerdem mussten all diese Leute ja nicht in ihrem Körper leben. Sie lebte darin und wenn sie sich nur wohl darin fühlte, wenn sie ihre alte Figur zurück hatte, dann war das eben so. Und sie hatte ja auch nicht vor, sich zu etwas zu zwingen. Ihr Körper würde ihr schon sagen, wo ihre Grenzen lagen und die würde sie dann auch nicht überschreiten.

Stefanies Überlegungen in diese Richtung hatten Mrs. Weasleys Begeisterungsbekundungen zu ihrem ersten Enkelkind an ihr vorüberziehen lassen, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nichts allzu wichtiges gesagt worden war.

„Oh, ich wünschte, ihr könntet Weihnachten bei uns feiern – wie schön wäre es, wenn die ganze Familie beisammen wäre! Und Ginny und Ron würden Sophie sicher auch gerne kennenlernen! Wir müssen zumindest ein Foto für sie machen, Arthur hat extra einen Fotoapparat aufgetrieben. Er konnte es nicht lassen und musste ein bisschen daran herumschrauben – es kann also sein, dass er nicht funktioniert, aber ihr kennt ihn ja..."

„Was sagt Muriel eigentlich zu der frohen Nachricht?", erkundigte Fred sich harmlos und Stefanie warf ihm einen amüsierten Seitenblick zu. Er hatte sie zwar nicht aus Prinzip geheiratet, aber die Blutlinie mit ihr zu verwässern, war ja eigentlich noch schlimmer.

„Oh, Muriel", begann Molly und ein Hauch von Röte schlich sich in ihre Wangen.

„Deine Großtante Muriel ist die Furie, die sie schon immer war, und sie hat dich enterbt. Aber nachdem sie das schon vor fünfzehn Jahren getan hat, soll dich das nicht kümmern", warf Mr. Weasley ein und Fred grinste.

„Arthur!"

„Hätte ich nicht Furie sagen sollen? Aber du weißt, dass sie sich wie eine aufgeführt hat, als du es ihr gesagt hast. Du selber hast es erzählt."

„Ja, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass du es gleich so weitergeben musst", murmelte sie leise und noch mehr Röte war in ihre Wangen gestiegen.

„Muriel zu erfreuen, war ja nicht unser Ziel", warf Stefanie hastig ein, um keine eheliche Verlegenheit aufkommen zu lassen. „Und streng genommen ist Sophie ja keine Weasley, sondern eine Galen."

„Nun, ja… natürlich." Molly schenkte Stefanie ein Lächeln, ehe sie Fred einen bösen Blick zuwarf, der ihm wahrscheinlich mitteilen sollte, dass dieser Umstand alleine seine Schuld wäre, weil er Stefanie nicht rechtzeitig geheiratet hatte.

„Das konnte Muriel nicht trösten. Im Gegenteil, sie hat sich, nachdem Molly ihr das gesagt hat, eingehend über Freds Charakter ausgelassen."

„Besser, als über meine Erziehung, damit hätte sie immerhin Mum beleidigt."

„Nun, reden wir nicht mehr davon", warf Mrs. Weasley ein und lächelte leicht gezwungen. „Meine Tante Muriel ist eben… Muriel. Lasst uns lieber über erfreulichere Dinge sprechen. Dazu haben wir auch genug Anlass."

„Ja, wir waren gerade bei Weihnachten, nicht wahr? Natürlich würde niemand mit einem Baby über eine so weite Distanz apparieren, selbst wenn die Dinge anders liegen würden", kam Mr. Weasley dem Wunsch seiner Frau nach einem Themenwechsel nach und so sehr Stefanie es auch bedauerte, so war doch klar, dass sie die Feiertage dieses Jahr getrennt verbringen würden.

Natürlich blieben die Weasleys nicht Stefanies einzige Besucher, sie waren nur die, deren Besuch sie am meisten überraschte. Daniel, Maggie und Andreas kamen auch und da Daniel einen Bauernhof in der Umgebung erworben hatte und gedachte, ihn zu renovieren, lag es auf der Hand, dass sie sich auch in Zukunft nicht so leicht aus den Augen verlieren würden. Stefanie wurde recht bald entlassen, denn es hatte keinerlei zusätzliche Komplikationen gegeben und gab keinen Grund, sie allzu lange medizinisch betreuen zu lassen. Und allzu schnell mussten sie in den Alltag zurückkehren. Für die nächsten Wochen gelang es Fred, wie auch immer er es anstellte, jede Nacht bei ihr zu verbringen.

Das Stillen zehrte. Stefanie hatte mehr Hunger als früher, aber bemühte sich redlich, ihn nur mit gesunder Nahrung zu stillen, sich ausgewogen zu ernähren und den Zucker, wenn möglich, wegzulassen. Sie wurde bald dafür belohnt und verlor schneller an Gewicht, als sie, da sie ja keinen Sport machen durfte, erwartet hatte. Das trug maßgeblich dazu bei, dass sie sich rasch wieder wohl in ihrem Körper fühlte und nicht mehr so viele Gedanken daran verschwendete.

Der Dezember war von jeher einer der Monate gewesen, die Stefanie am liebsten hatte. Schon als kleines Kind war die Adventszeit für sie etwas besonderes gewesen und obwohl sie viele Menschen kannten, für die Weihnachten mit dem Heranwachsen an Zauber verloren hatte, so gehörte sie nicht dazu. Natürlich glaubte sie nicht mehr an das Christkind und an den Weihnachtsmann sowieso nicht, aber sie konnte trotzdem kindliche Freude empﬁnden, wenn sie an all die wunderbaren Dinge dachte, die das Fest mit sich brachte. Dieser Advent verging um einiges schneller, als all die Jahre zuvor und Stefanie erschien es, als hätte sie kaum eine ruhige Minute, um Kekse zu backen. In den ersten Tagen war Sophie sehr brav. Sie schlief eigentlich die ganze Zeit und wenn sie wach war, dann wollte sie etwas Trinken. Sie brüllte aber nie, sondern gab nur ein süßes Glucksen (Krächzen, sagte Chris, der wenig für Babys übrig hatte) von sich. Sobald sie begann, ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen, hefteten ihre Augen sich auf dieses oder jenes und besonders gerne hatte sie den funkelnden Stern, den George ihr geschenkt hatte. Wie ein Mobile hing er über ihrem Bett und glitzerte viel schöner, als Muggeldinge es gekonnt hätten.

Stefanie bekam eine Karte von Miles Bletchley, in der er ihr gratulierte. Es war oﬀensichtlich, dass er sie auf gut Glück ausgesendet hatte, denn niemand hatte ihm von der Geburt berichtet. An Miles zu denken, erinnerte Stefanie wieder daran, dass sie noch eine Großmutter hatte und sie überlegte eine Weile, ob sie ihr denn schreiben sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Wenn ihre Oma sich wirklich für sie interessieren würde, dann hätte sie sich in den letzten zwei Jahren einmal bei ihrem Sohn gemeldet. Sie hatte ihm ja nicht einmal gesagt, dass sie das Land verlassen hatte! So gesehen verdiente Abigial es nicht besser, als dass ihr ihre Urenkelin vorenthalten wurde. Zumindest würde Stefanie sicher nicht den ersten Schritt machen und ihre Oma fragen, ob sie sie denn besuchen wollte. Irgendwann würde der Frau schon wieder einfallen, dass sie noch Familie auf dem Kontinent hatte und dann würde sie schon merken, dass diese sich inzwischen vergrößert hatte.

Fred kam am 20. Dezember mit der Absicht, über Weihnachten zu bleiben, zu ihnen, am selben Tag, wie Marie. Sie backten Kekse und schlägerten einen Baum, den sie dann durch den hohen Schnee bis zum Haus zogen und schmückten. Sie besuchten außerdem Daniel und Maggie, die allerdings noch nicht in ihrem neuen Haus wohnen konnten. Zwar waren sie weit gekommen, aber es fehlten noch einige unerlässliche Dinge wie eine Heizung oder Warmwasser. Natürlich hatten die beiden, und auch Andreas, die kleine Sophie schon dutzende Male besucht und bewundert, aber gemeinsam mit Marie ergab es eine recht lustige Runde, und sie hatten mehr Spaß, als Stefanie erwartet hatte als Mutter haben zu können.

„Übrigens habe ich ein Foto von Fabienne mitgebracht. Ich wollte es schicken, aber dann war es zeitlich auch schon egal." Marie zauberte eine Fotograﬁe aus ihrer Tasche hervor, die sie neben der Französin zeigte. Die beiden Mädchen winkten fröhlich in die Kamera, im Hintergrund war ein Schloss zu sehen, das wirklich beeindruckend aussah. Es war leicht, sich vorzustellen, dass man sich darin wie eine Prinzessin vorkam und über die düsteren Mauern Hogwarts' die Nase rümpfte.

Fabienne war ein wenig größer als Marie, sie war schlank und sah wirklich nett aus. Ihr Haar allerdings war nicht rot, sondern eher honigfarben. Vielleicht konnte man es, mit viel Fantasie und wenn die Sonne richtig hinein ﬁel, noch als erdbeerblond bezeichnen, aber auf die Idee kam Stefanie nur, weil sie nach rotem Haar suchte. Ihre Augen waren blau, anders als die grünen oder teils auch braunen Augen der Weasleys und sie hatte deﬁnitiv keine Prewett Nase.

Stefanie gab ein leicht unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich und zeigte Fred das Foto. „Was meinst du? Irgend ein Hauch von Ähnlichkeit zu Gideon?"

Fred nahm das Foto an sich und besah es sich mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ehrlich gesagt nicht. Aber ich werde Dad das Foto zeigen, er weiß ja, wie Grace ausgesehen hat. Vielleicht hat sie eben nichts von Gideon geerbt und sieht ihrer Mutter ähnlich."

„Aber sieh zu, dass es deine Mum nicht sieht. Nicht, dass sie sich aufregt..."

Er steckte das Foto weg und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werd das schon machen. Außerdem wird Mum sich in nächster Zeit sowieso nur Fotos von Sophie ansehen."

Zu Weihnachten selber kam auch Stefanies Bruder (er hatte sie und das Baby zwar ebenfalls schon besucht, aber war nicht lange geblieben) und brachte Claudia mit.

Sophie schlief in ihrem Gitterbett, dass neben der Treppe stand, Stefanie und Fred waren damit beschäftigt, den Baum zu schmücken, während Marie und ihre Mutter in der Küche standen und das Weihnachtsessen bereiteten. Chris und Claudia waren in den Ställen und kümmerten sich um die Pferde, während Stefanies Vater auf dem Sofa saß, eine riesige Tasse voll dampfenden Tee vor sich, und zufrieden seine Familie beobachtete.

„Das ist dein erstes Weihnachten ohne George", bemerkte Stefanie, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um einen Strohstern auf einen höher gelegenen Ast zu bugsieren.

Eine Platte mit Weihnachtsliedern war aufgelegt worden und im Hintergrund erklangen leise deutsche Weihnachtslieder. Der Duft von Zimt lag in der Luft, prominenter als der Geruch des Essens, das gerade zubereitet wurde, denn ein Teller mit Keksen lag direkt in Freds Reichweite.

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst." Er griﬀ nach einem Zimtstern und steckte ihn sich in den Mund.

Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht erst hatte erwähnen müssen. Vermutlich war George sein erster Gedanke gewesen, als er überlegt hatte, wo er das Fest feiern sollte.

„Eigentlich", fuhr Stefanie fort und keuchte leicht vor Anstrengung, weil sie sich so weit strecken musste, um den nächsten Stern aufzuhängen, „Ist es auch mein erstes Weihnachtsfest ohne ihn, seit ich 11 war! Es kommt mir vor, als wären wir seitdem immer zusammen gewesen."

Es gelang ihr, den Strohstern dorthin zu bekommen, wo sie ihn haben wollte und zufrieden kam sie zurück auf den Boden. Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und musterte ihr Werk.

„Wir waren auch praktisch immer zusammen", erwiderte Fred und trat hinter sie. Sie spürte seine Hände um ihre Taille und lehnte sich zurück.

„Es fehlt vielleicht noch ein Gnom als Weihnachtsengel", gab Fred gerade zu bedenken und Stefanie musste lachen. „Ja, das könnte dir so gefallen, nicht wahr?"

„Worüber redet ihr?", fragte Marie, die in diesem Augenblick zu ihnen getreten war. Sie war nicht ganz leicht zu verstehen, denn in ihrem Mund war ein ziemlich großer Lebkuchen, aber jahrelange Erfahrung hatte Stefanie gelehrt, kleine Schwestern zu durchschauen.

„Darüber, dass es sein erstes Weihnachten ohne George ist."

Das brachte Marie dazu ihren Mund zu verziehen. „Du Armer. Ich bin auch von Anthony weg, wenn dir das ein Trost ist."

„Ich versuche, stark zu sein", versprach Fred mit lachender Stimme, aber Marie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper und wirkte auf einmal ein wenig nachdenklich.

„Er hat dieses Jahr seine UTZs." Sie schluckte. „Und ich bin nicht da."

„Dann kannst du ihn wenigstens nicht ablenken", tröstete Stefanie sie und beobachtete, wie ein dunkler Schatten über Mariechens Gesicht zog, als würde sie einem düsteren Gedanken nachgehen. Es war untypisch für ihr fröhliches Gemüt, sich irgendwelche Sorgen zu machen und es erstaunte Stefanie einigermaßen. Immerhin war sie jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr weg und angesichts ihrer Briefe hatte Stefanie angenommen, dass sie ganz gut darüber hinweg gekommen war. Natürlich, es war sicher nicht einfach, ihren Freund solange nicht zu sehen, vor allem, wenn es dort wo er sich aufhielt so gefährlich war, aber immerhin war sie in Sicherheit. Doch der Moment ging vorbei und nach einer kurzen Pause zuckte ihre Schwester einfach mit den Schultern.

„Ja. Aber wechseln wir bitte das Thema, ich mag zu Weihnachten nicht an solche Sachen denken." Stefanie war vermutlich kein sehr empathischer Mensch. Es ﬁel ihr schwer, zu sehen, was in ihrer Schwester vorging, obwohl sie selbst ähnliche Zweifel durchgestanden hatte. Auch sie war in Sicherheit, während ihre Freunde in Gefahr waren. Ging es um sie selbst, konnte sie klar sehen, betrachtete sie aber die Lage ihrer Schwester, dann sah sie nur ihre eigene Erleichterung, sich zumindest um Marie keine Sorgen machen zu müssen.

„Okay", begann Fred, um ihr den Gefallen zu tun, „hast du schon alle Geschenke?"

Wie erwartet brachte sie das zum Lachen. „Widerlicher Mensch!", kicherte sie. „Natürlich habe ich schon alle Geschenke! Wie sieht es denn bei euch aus? Steﬃ, du musst jetzt ja wirklich genug Zeit gehabt haben, um einzukaufen."

Stefanie verzog ihren Mund zu einer leichten Grimasse und wog ihren Kopf hin und her. „Ja und nein. Ich hatte zwar Zeit, aber Sophie wollte immer irgendetwas und wenn nicht sie, dann habe ich im Haushalt geholfen und in meiner freien Zeit habe ich Daniel und Maggie geholfen und… naja, das Ende vom Lied ist, dass ich zwar für alle ein Geschenk gefunden habe, aber nicht von mir behaupten kann, dass der große Knüller dabei wäre."

„Du wirst von jedem Babysachen bekommen", gab ihre kleine Schwester zu bedenken. „Ich glaube, dass du niemandem ein super tolles Geschenk schenken musst, wenn sie auch nicht mehr an dich denken, sondern nur noch an Sophie."

„Ich denke an dich", begehrte Fred auf und kniﬀ sie in die Seite. „Und von mir bekommst du auch keine Babysachen."

Diese Aussicht veranlasste Stefanie dazu, ihn entzückt zu küssen.

Am Abend ging die versammelte Gesellschaft in die Kirche. Es war keine sehr große Kirche, aber sie musste ja nur für eine recht kleine Gemeinde dienen und war an den Sonntagen auch nicht ganz so gut gefüllt, wie zu Weihnachten oder Ostern. Dieses Mal begleitete Stefanie ihre Familie ja schon von Beginn an und ergatterte so leicht einen Sitzplatz. Der Preis dafür (fast eine Stunde zu früh dort zu sein) wurde mit leichtem Murren ertragen, aber im Endeﬀekt wagte keines der jüngeren Mitglieder der Gesellschaft, zu rebelliere. Außerdem konnten sie nun immerhin ganz vorne sitzen und würde eine wirkliche gute Aussicht auf das Krippenspiel haben. Sophie hielt Stefanie in ihren Armen, während der Kinderwagen sehr platzeinnehmend einfach neben der Bank stand und einen wertvollen Stehplatz blockierte. Es trug zu Freds Amüsement bei, zu beobachten, wie eine unsympathisch wirkende alte Dame, die selbst ebenfalls einen Sitzplatz hatte, immer wieder böse zu dem Kinderwagen starrte und sich lautstark bei ihrem Nachbarn darüber aufregte, was manchen Leuten eigentlich einﬁel, dass sie jemandem die Sicht raubten, weil sie ihren Kinderwagen nicht draußen stehen lassen würden. Zwar sprach sie Deutsch und Fred sollte es eigentlich nicht verstehen können, aber sein Grinsen, das wie mit einem Dauerklebeﬂuch angehext zu sein schien, wann immer er einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu besagter Dame warf, brachte Stefanie darauf, dass er sich ein sehr gutes Bild von dem, was sie sagte, gemalt hatte.

„Muriels gibt es immer", bemerkte sie mit einem Grinsen, das er bereitwillig erwiderte.

„Du hast meine Gedanken gelesen. Ich habe mir außerdem gerade überlegt, ob die Arme es wohl schon überwunden hat, einen Enkel mit, wie sagte sie gleich? Achja – verwässertem Blut, zu haben."

„Ich hoﬀe, dass es für dich nicht mehr Auswirkungen haben wird, als dass sie dich enterbt hat", murmelte Stefanie leise und musste an Mrs. Weasleys Notfallplan denken.

„Ich auch." Er lehnte sich zurück und kreuzte seine Knöchel übereinander. „Mum und Dad sind nämlich wirklich in der Planung, in Muriels Anwesen zu übersiedeln. Ich hoﬀe aber, dass es noch nicht so schnell dazu kommen wird, wirklich dorthin zu ziehen. Natürlich, Muriel mag zwar eine Schreckschraube sein, aber eins muss man ihr lassen: Ihr Familiensinn geht tief genug, um bereit zu sein, uns bei sich zu verstecken."

„Ich nehme an, dass es nichts bringt, den Fuchsbau zu schützen, nachdem er bei Todessern allgemein bekannt ist."

Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse. „Sehr richtig. Auf Muriel würden sie nicht kommen. Sie ist niemand, den man auf den Schirm hat, weil sie recht zurückgezogen lebt und in den letzten 50 Jahren nicht von sich reden gemacht hat. Wenn sie merken werden, dass wir weg sind, werden sie vielleicht verschiedene Orte in Betracht ziehen, aber selbst wenn sie an sie denken, wird ihr Haus schon lange unsichtbar und unerreichbar für sie sein."

„Aber dann ist es ja ziemlich gefährlich noch zu arbeiten…", begann Stefanie vorsichtig, obwohl es beinahe ein Tabuthema war, über die Oﬀenhaltung des Ladens zu reden.

„Arbeiten ist nie gefährlich", schnaubte Fred. Er hielt kurz inne und stellte spöttisch fest: „Das gerade ich das einmal sagen werde." Dann wurde er aber wieder ernst und seufzte. „Nein Liebling, den Laden werden wir bald nicht mehr aufsperren. Ob direkt nach Weihnachten, oder ein wenig später, wissen wir noch nicht genau. Leider ist es wirklich zu gefährlich geworden. Aber wir werden einen Postversand machen und Untergrund;" er brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippen, doch zu spät. Stefanie hatte genug gehört und das Wort „-Arbeit", anzufügen, erforderte nun wirklich keine überlegene Geisteskraft mehr.

„Ihr wollt also im Untergrund gegen…", sie räusperte sich, „Du-weißt-schon-wen arbeiten? Das kommt mir nicht weniger gefährlich vor, als den Laden oﬀen zu lassen, aber ich vermute, dass du es mir deshalb nicht erzählen wolltest."

Er machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber in diesem Moment ertönte die Glocke, die den Beginn der Messe ankündigte, und die Orgel begann „Es ist ein Ros entsprungen", zu spielen.

Stefanie warf Fred einen vielsagenden Blick zu, ließ das Thema aber gezwungenermaßen fallen und lugte in das Liederbuch, das Fred hielt, nachdem ihre Hände mit Sophie besetzt waren. Sie hatte schon als Kind in der Weihnachtsmette nie wirklich durchgehend aufgepasst, weil ihre Gedanken immer schon voller Vorfreude beim Weihnachtsfest lagen. Vor zwei Jahren, als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, hatte sie an nichts anderes, als an diesen Kuss denken können und nun drehten ihre Gedanken sich um ihre Sorge um Fred. Wenn er und George mit ihren Eltern bei Muriel untertauchen würden, wären sie zumindest in Sicherheit. Aber stellte es dann nicht ein Risiko dar, sie alle zu verraten, wenn er nach wie vor zu ihr kam? Immerhin lag ein Schutz gegen das Apparieren auf dem Haus und er musste die geschützte Zone verlassen, wenn er es tun wollte.

Dass er einfach zu ihr nach Österreich kommen könnte, war zwar ihr Lieblingsgedanke, aber nichts, was sie wirklich in Betracht zog. Er würde es nicht tun. Zwar wusste sie, dass er sie liebte und nichts lieber täte, als immer bei ihr zu sein, aber er war viel zu ehrenhaft, loyal und mutig, um den Rest seiner Familie einfach allein zu lassen. Zwar gab es hier genug Platz um sämtliche Weasleys aufzunehmen, aber Stefanie kannte die Familie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie es nicht wollen würden. Sie wollten kämpfen. Das war zwar genau die richtige Einstellung, aber da Stefanie selber durch Sophie nicht in der Lage war, ihren Beitrag beizusteuern, kam sie nicht um den Wunsch herum, die anderen auch in Sicherheit wissen zu wollen. Sophie regte sich und der beruhigende Gedanke, dass zumindest sie fernab aller Gefahren war, hob Stefanies Stimmung ein klein wenig.

Als sie sich setzten, drückte Fred ihren Arm und suchte ihren Blick. Sie wusste, dass er den Abend nicht durch diese Meinungsverschiedenheit verderben wollte. Also schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn, um zu signalisieren, dass sie durchaus nicht vorhatte, das Fest mit mieser Stimmung zu ruinieren und versuchte, sich fortan auf das zu konzentrieren, was der Priester sagte. Sie bewunderte die Kinder beim Krippenspiel, lauschte den Klängen der Weihnachtslieder und folgte schließlich höchst motiviert der Auﬀorderung des Priesters, nun nach Hause zu den Geschenken zu gehen. Sophie wurde in ihren Kinderwagen gesteckt und dick mit Decken und einer Mütze eingepackt, ehe sie sich wieder hinaus in die Kälte wagten. Stefanie trug ihren schon einige Jahre alten Wintermantel, während Fred sich erst vor kurzem einen neuen gekauft hatte. Oﬀenbar hatte der Alte den Anforderungen, die der österreichische Winter an ihn gestellt hatte, nicht gerecht werden können.

Und während die anderen noch einen Abstecher zum Friedhof machten, schlenderten Stefanie, Fred und ihre Mutter gemütlich nach Hause. Noch nie hatte sie eine so passable Ausrede gehabt, nicht zum Friedhof mitgehen zu müssen, aber Sophie konnte wirklich nicht so lange in der Kälte bleiben. Ihre Mutter begann, gemeinsam mit Fred den Tisch zu decken und das Essen herzurichten, während Stefanie sich rasch mit Sophie in eine stille Ecke zurückzog, um sie zu stillen. Danach schlich sie sich hinauf in ihr Zimmer und holte ihre Geschenke unter dem Bett hervor. Es waren nicht wirklich viele, aber sie hatte Hausschuhe für ihren Vater bestickt (er schätzte mit Liebe gemachte Dinge sehr), ihrer Mutter einen Reiseführer für England, damit sie sie auch einmal besuchen kam (sofern sich die Sache mit Voldemort zum Guten wenden sollte), Mariechen ein paar hoﬀentlich stylischer Schuhe und ihrem Bruder und Claudia ein sehr langweiliges Buch über Pferde, zu dem ihr ihre Eltern aber geraten hatten, besorgt. Zu ihrer Überraschung freuten die beiden sich aber wirklich darüber, als sie es zwei Stunden später, nach einem ergiebigen und wirklich sehr gutem Essen, in trauter Runde um den Weihnachtsbaum versammelt, auspackten. Auch ihre anderen Geschenke kamen recht gut an, was sie sehr freute, weil sie sich große Mühe gegeben hatte billige Dinge zu erstehen, die trotzdem Freude bereiten würden. Für Fred hatte eine Mütze gestrickt. Ein kleiner Scherz zwischen ihnen, nachdem sie wusste, wie ungerne er die Mütze trug, die seine Mutter ihm gestrickt hatte. Wie erwartet musste er über das Geschenk grinsen und bezeichnete sie liebevoll als „Freches Stück". Er gab ihr kurz darauf ein unförmiges Paket, das Stefanie seltsam zerbrechlich erschien, obwohl er diesbezüglich keine Bedenken zu haben schien.

„Hier, für dich. Du hast mir ja strengstens untersagt, dir etwas Teures zu kaufen." Und dabei fuhr er mit seiner freien Hand über das Armband, das er ihr im Vorjahr geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte es seitdem kaum getragen – denn wann gab es schon einen passenden Anlass, Diamanten zu tragen? – aber an diesem Abend zierte es ihr Handgelenk.

„Naja, ich weiß, dass du dich dieser Regel nur beugst, weil es dir in dem Kram passt. Hättest du mir etwas schenken wollen, das mehr kostet, hättest du es auch getan."

Er grinste und sie nahm das Päckchen mit einem Lächeln entgegen. Als sie es aufwickelte, zitterten ihre Hände ein wenig, obwohl sie nicht wusste warum, und sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was sich unter dem Papier, auf dem ein nostalgische Schaukelpferde abgebildet waren, verbarg.

Zum Vorschein kam schließlich ein Gegenstand. Es war eine Rose, aber sie bestand, und das irritierte Stefanie einigermaßen, aus Glas. Nein, erkannte sie, es war Eis, nicht Glas.

Sie warf Fred einen fragenden Blick zu und sah, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie wissen würde, was sie in den Händen hielt.

„Du wolltest etwas, das dir anzeigt, wann ich in Gefahr bin. Ich bin nicht bereit, dich mit einem solchen Gegenstand auszustatten, aber diese Rose zumindest hält nur solange, wie ich lebe. Sollte ich sterben, schmilzt sie. Dann weißt du zumindest Bescheid."

Stefanie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an und auch die anderen Familienmitglieder fanden keine Worte dazu. Claudia, die inzwischen alles über Magie wusste, räusperte sich schließlich und sagte: „Dann hoﬀen wir mal, dass sie nie schmilzt."

„Ich...danke", sagte Stefanie schließlich und nahm die Eisrose in die Hand. Sie war schön, das war sie wirklich. Sie fühlte sich nicht sehr kalt an und schmolz auch bei Berührung mit ihrer warmen Haut nicht. Es mochte Einbildung sein, aber als sie sie umfasste, hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sie sehr leicht pulsieren.

Sie beschwor eine Vase hervor und stellte die Blume hinein, bevor sie Fred küsste. Sie freute sich schon über das Geschenk, aber es erinnerte sie gleichzeitig wieder daran, dass Freds Tod tatsächlich eine Option war und das bedrückte sie natürlich.

„Und jetzt zu fröhlicheren Dingen", verkündete er inzwischen und drückte ihr ein ziemlich großes Paket in die Hand. Auf ihren Blick hin, hob er abwehrend die Hände und sagte: „Sieh mich nicht so an. Das ist nicht von mir, sondern von George. Er darf dir ja etwas schenken, oder?"

Wie erwartet hatten die anderen Geschenke für sie ausnahmslos Sachen für Sophie enthalten und Stefanie konnte sich irgendwie vorstelle, dass dieses Paket einen großes Schaukeldrachen enthielt, der Feuer aus seinen Nüstern blasen konnte, oder durch das Zimmer ﬂiegen. Es würde zu dem passen, was George unter lustig verstand (und man musste ihm Gerechtigkeit widerfahren lassen – er hatte ja nie mit Kleinkindern zu tun gehabt und woher sollte er auch wissen, dass so ein Spielzeug keine Freude bei einer Mutter auslösen konnte?). Umso überraschter war sie, als das Geschenk kein Spielzeug für Sophie enthielt, sondern einen wirklich schönen Wintermantel.

„Oh", entfuhr ihr und sie stand so hastig auf, dass das Geschenkpapier, das sich auf ihrem Schoß gesammelt hatte, herunterﬁel. „Der ist aber wirklich schön."

Sie probierte ihn an und er geﬁel ihr um so vieles besser als ihr alter, abgetragener Mantel, dass sie eine Weile nicht mehr aufhören konnte, zu lächeln. Als sie sich nach einem kleinen Umtrunk mit ihrer Beute hinauf in ihre Zimmer begaben, fragte Stefanie Fred leise: „Du hast ihm gesagt, dass ich einen neuen brauche, oder?"

Fred zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich wusste dass du zwei Geschenke von mir nicht nehmen würdest und George hat mich gefragt was du brauchst. Aber er hat wirklich Geschmack bewiesen, muss ich sagen."

„Ihr seid wirklich die Besten. Und ich habe ihm nur ein popeliges Bild von dir mit Sophie auf dem Arm geschenkt."

„Ja, aber du musst bedenken, dass er sich jetzt immer und immer wieder ansehen kann, wie sie mich ankotzt, also denke ich, dass er sich freuen wird", erinnerte Fred sie lachend und auch Stefanie konnte nichts gegen die Richtigkeit dieses Gedankenganges sagen und grinste zufrieden. Rückblickend stellte sie fest, dass es ein wirklich gelungenes Weihnachtsfest gewesen war, obwohl ein dunkler Schatten über ihnen schwebte und sie wusste, dass Fred mit seinen Gedanken, genau wie sie selber, mehr als nur einmal weit über den Ozean zu seiner Familie gesegelt war.


	152. Strohwitwenschaft

**151\. Strohwitwenschaft**

Die Weihnachtsfeiertage waren wundervoll. Fred blieb eine ganze Woche am Stück bei ihnen, dann aber ging er nach England zurück und ließ sich lange nicht mehr blicken. Es war, als wäre mit dem neuen Jahr eine neue Zeit angebrochen und Stefanie mochte sie nicht.

Seitenblicke auf die Eisrose zeigten ihr, dass diese durchaus noch existierte und sofern er ihr die Wahrheit über die Magie der Rose gesagt hatte, bedeutete das, dass er noch am Leben war.

In den ersten Tagen hielt sie jedes „ _Plopp_ " für ihn, lief nach draußen und wollte sich in seine Arme werfen. Die Enttäuschung, dass es nur Andreas oder Daniel waren, die sie besuchten, wurde mit der Zeit zur Gewohnheit und verwandelte sich in Resignation. Als es, nach gut zwei Wochen, dann tatsächlich Fred war, hatte sich soviel davon angestaut, dass sie ihn mit den, nicht gerade freundlichen, Worten: „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", begrüßte.

„Konnte nicht weg."

Er küsste sie, obwohl er ihre negativen Signale empﬁng und schloss sie danach in seine Arme. „Du weißt, dass ich gekommen wäre, wenn ich gekonnt hätte, oder? Sieh mich nicht so an, als hätte ich dir etwas wirklich Schlimmes angetan, der Blick bricht mir das Herz."

Sie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen und bemühte sich, ihn etwas netter anzusehen. „Tut mir Leid, ich … wahrscheinlich war ich einfach nicht darauf vorbereitet, dich so lange nicht zu sehen. Ich hab mir zwar nicht direkt Sorgen gemacht, aber ich hab dich vermisst."

Und die Ungewissheit, wann er kommen würde, hatte sie dazu verleitet, das Haus nicht mehr zu verlassen. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen, gerade weg zu sein, wenn er endlich kam.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst." Er drückte sie noch einmal so fest an sich, dass sie ihm glaubte, dann ließ er sie los und fragte. „Wie geht es Sophie?"

„Gut. Sie weiß ja noch nicht, was sie an dir hat."

Ein schwaches Lächeln ﬂog über Stefanies Gesicht, dann aber stellte sie sich vor, dass es jetzt Jahre so weiter gehen könnte und ihrer Tochter der Vater irgendwann doch abgehen würde.

Sie gingen ins Haus und nachdem Stefanies Eltern nicht da waren, wartete dort nur Sophie auf sie.

„Was hat dich aufgehalten?", fragte sie ihn, während sie sich auf die Sofakante niederließ. Sophie lag in einem verstellbaren Holzbett, das zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in ihrem Leben einfach zu einer Gehschule würde umgebaut werden können, indem man die Liegeﬂäche nach unten schob.

„Es war viel los. Wir mussten den Laden schließen und dann untertauchen. Und wenn man gerade erst untergetaucht ist, muss man leider ein bisschen warten, bis der Staub sich gelegt hat, ehe man einen Ausﬂug unternimmt."

Er sprach im Plauderton, als würde er ihr von einem Ausﬂug berichten, während er Sophie aus ihrem Bett hob und sich dann neben Stefanie setzte.

Stefanie schluckte ihre Sorgen hinunter, weil sie wusste, dass sie ihn mit Fragen dieser Art nur zusätzlich belasten würde und tat, als würde einer Aktion wie den Laden zu schließen, keine Gefahr vorausgegangen sein, die dazu geführt haben musste. Wenn die Zwillinge gezwungen gewesen waren, den Laden zu schließen, dann musste es gefährlich geworden sein.

Natürlich, Fred war hier, saß neben ihr, erfreute sich am Anblick ihrer Tochter und strahlte keine Art von Beunruhigung aus. Er schien müde, das war nicht abzustreiten, aber es waren keine Verletzungen an ihm zu sehen und er wirkte nicht gehetzt.

„Wenn ihr bei Muriel seid", begann Stefanie schließlich, weil ihr kaum etwas einﬁel, dass nicht mit Gefahr zu tun hatte, „dann seid ihr ja untergetaucht. Meint ihr, dass ihr gesucht werdet?"

„Nicht über ein normales Maß hinaus. Ein wenig vielleicht? Du meinst, es gibt jetzt Flugblätter mit unseren Gesichtern drauf und Greifer halten nach uns Ausschau?"

Was Greifer waren, wusste Stefanie nicht und so runzelte sie ihre Stirn und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Greifer? Sind das Leute, die Gesuchte ergreifen sollen?"

„Ja, aber was ich mitbekommen habe, ﬁnden sich in dieser Berufsklasse Leute, deren Magieniveau unter ZAG liegt. So wie Montague in etwa, nur mit zu wenig Bestechungsgeld, um doch noch den Abschluss zu schaﬀen. Wie ein Beschäftigungsprogramm für Kakerlaken", erklärte Fred und bei seinem letzten Satz verzog er seine Mundwinkel zu einem ﬁesen Grinsen.

Auch Stefanie musste darüber schmunzeln, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Auch Kakerlaken können sehr lästig sein. Und wenn sie euch ernsthaft suchen – müssen sie da nicht einfach nur Percy fragen? Er arbeitet doch noch im Ministerium, oder? Euer Dad auch noch?"

„Dad arbeitet nicht mehr dort. Nachdem seine Abteilung unter der neuen Regierung sowieso obsolet geworden ist, hatte er eh nichts mehr zu tun. Und Percy… ja, er arbeitet dort, aber das ist mehr sein Problem, als unseres. Natürlich, wenn uns jemand wirklich sehr intensiv suchen würde, könnte er auf die Idee kommen, bei Percy nachzufragen, aber selbst, wenn dieser ihnen sagen würde, dass er sich vorstellen könnte, dass wir bei Muriel sind, kann man uns dort nicht mehr ﬁnden. Er ist kein Geheimnisträger."

„Ach, natürlich", murmelte Stefanie und fragte sich, wie es Percy wohl ging. Er war zwar immer sehr regierungstreu gewesen, aber unter dem neuen Regime zu arbeiten, musste doch selbst für ihn zu viel sein. Er musste längst erkannt haben, dass er sich für die falsche Seite entschieden hatte und besser daran getan hätte, seiner Familie treu zu bleiben. Andererseits konnte er weiterhin in seinem Bett schlafen, während die anderen Weasleys, von Ginny einmal abgesehen, bei der schrecklichen Muriel um Asyl ansuchen hatten müssen.

Der Gedanke an Muriel ließ Stefanie schaudern und sie warf Fred einen kleinen Seitenblick zu, während sie überlegte, ob es wohl verschwendeter Atem wäre, ihn zu fragen, ob er nicht doch einfach hier bleiben wollte – jetzt, wo es den Laden nicht mehr gab.

„Ihr habt keinen Versandhandel, oder? Das wäre ja sinnlos, bei einem geschützten Haus."

„Ich könnte Eulen von hier aus starten", griﬀ Fred das Thema auf, als käme ihm der Gedanke nicht zum ersten Mal. Da ihr die Richtung geﬁel, sagte sie: „Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee. Von hier aus könntet ihr den europäischen Markt erschließen. Und niemand würde die Eulen abfangen."

„Ich werd George mal fragen, was er davon hält. Aber Muriel hat uns schon verboten, irgendwo in ihrem Haus eine Werkstatt einzurichten und wenn sie auch nur einen Hauch von Zündstoﬀ riecht, will sie uns rauswerfen."

„Achja", ﬁel ihm dann ein und er griﬀ in seine Brusttasche, um ein Foto herauszuholen. Es war die Abbildung von Marie und Fabienne. „Dad sagt, sie sieht Grace nicht unähnlich und könnte durchaus ihre Tochter sein. Dann ist Mum dazu gekommen und hat es auch gesehen. Anschließend war sie für etwa zwei Tage melancholisch und hat schließlich einen Brief geschrieben. Wer weiß – vielleicht versucht sie, wieder Kontakt aufzubauen."

Stefanie nahm das Foto an sich und sah es eine Weile nachdenklich an, kam dann aber zu der Erkenntnis, dass ihr Mitspielen in der Geschichte hier wohl endete. Sie hatte alles getan, was sie gerade tun konnte.

Sophie erwachte und es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie ihre Umgebung bereits wahrnehmen konnte. Zumindest reichte ihr Blickfeld bis zu Freds Gesicht, denn ihre blauen Augen sahen mit ernsthaftem Interesse zu ihm hoch und sie streckte ihre Hände aus, um ihn zu berühren. Sie war noch nicht in der Phase, in der sie sich alles in den Mund stecken wollte, das sie erreichen konnte, aber irgendetwas zu berühren, war schon Erfolg genug.

Deﬁnitiv mit der Evolution im Zusammenhang stehende Hormone wurden in Stefanies Körper ausgeschüttet und ein Glücksgefühl erfasste sie, dass sie die schweren Zeiten der Schwangerschaft leicht vergessen und zu der Erkenntnis kommen ließ, dass weitere Kinder eigentlich eine tolle Sache wären.

„Schon komisch, aber ich hätte, wenn man mich gefragt hätte, kein Kind haben wollen. Noch nicht. Aber jetzt, wo Sophie da ist, kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne sie zu sein."

Oﬀenbar funktionierten die Babyhormone auch bei Männern. Stefanie lächelte ihn an und stand dann auf, um Tee aufzubrühen.

„Ist sie immer noch brav, oder hat sie das Weinen inzwischen für sich entdeckt?", hörte sie Fred hinter sich fragen und während sie Wasser aufkochte, erwiderte sie: „Gott sei Dank nicht."

Sie goss das kochende Wasser in eine Kanne, gab zwei Teebeutel hinein und stellte es auf dem Sofatisch ab, bevor sie zwei Teetassen holte.

„Meinst du, dass du jetzt wieder öfter kommen kannst?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie sich wieder neben ihn setzte. Er blickte hoch und sie konnte die Antwort bereits in seinen Augen sehen.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte er schlicht und sie nickte langsam, schicksalsergeben. „Das Problem ist, dass es immer ein Risiko mit sich bringt, das Haus zu verlassen. Solche Ausﬂüge sind auch nicht immer möglich, weil die Position des Hauses ja bekannt war. Natürlich kann man es jetzt nicht mehr sehen, aber wir glauben dennoch, dass es beobachtet wird. Es zu verlassen, ist also sehr riskant und wenn es mal möglich ist, dann haben meistens Ordensangelegenheiten Vorrang."

„Und was ist mit nächstem Sonntag? Sophies Taufe?"

Natürlich war Fred anglikanisch. Und nicht sehr religiös. Genauer gesagt, war er wohl mehr aus Gewohnheit religionsangehörig, als weil es jemandem sehr wichtig gewesen war.

Stefanie war katholisch und es war ihr wichtig. Sie war zwar in den letzten Jahren nicht oft in der Kirche gewesen, aber sie glaubte an Gott und ihr waren die Werte ihre Religion bedeutend genug, um sie weitergeben zu wollen. Es war leicht gewesen, Fred dazu zu bringen, einer Taufe Sophies zuzustimmen, er hatte nie etwas dagegen gehabt.

Für Stefanie würde die Taufe ein wichtiger Moment sein, Fred dürfte sie relativ gefühlsneutral stimmen. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass auch an diesem Sonntag der Orden Vorrang haben würde.

„Ich werde versuchen, zu kommen", versprach er und schien es auch so zu meinen. Stefanie hätte gerne Andreas zum Taufpaten gemacht, aber der Quidditchspieler war Protestant und kam damit nicht in Frage. Daniel hingegen war Katholik und hatte sich gefreut, als sie ihn gefragt hatte. George, die naheliegendste Wahl, schien aus denselben Gründen nicht in Frage zu kommen, obwohl Stefanie, Jahre später, eine Lösung für dieses Dilemma ﬁnden würde.

Sie tranken den Tee und Fred ließ sich von Stefanie berichten, was für langweilige Dinge in den vergangenen zwei Wochen in ihrem Leben geschehen waren. Zumindest erschienen sie Stefanie langweilig im Vergleich zu dem, was sich in seinem Leben zugetragen haben musste. Ihn schienen sie dennoch zu faszinieren, alles, was mit Sophie zu tun hatte, interessierte ihn und sie erkannte, dass er in den vergangenen Tagen zwar physisch nicht hier gewesen war, aber kaum an etwas anderes, als an sie und Sophie gedacht hatte, sofern seine Gedanken nicht an den Krieg gefesselt gewesen waren.

Als Sophie wieder in ihrem Bettchen lag und schlief, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Stefanie zu. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätten sie einander ewig nicht mehr berührt. Das entsprach auch beinahe den Tatsachen – seit Sophies Geburt waren sieben Wochen vergangen. Aber Fred endlich wieder so nahe bei sich zu spüren, war eines der schönsten Gefühle, an das sich Stefanie erinnern konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen verließ er das Land wieder und schon beim Abschied wusste sie, dass es lange dauern würde, bis sie ihn wiedersehen würde.

Die Woche verging und wie erwartet, ließ Fred sich nicht blicken. Stefanie hatte sich die Grundhaltung, dass er nicht kommen würde, zu eigen gemacht, um am Ende eines Tages des Wartens nicht zu enttäuscht zu sein, aber es funktionierte nur teilweise.

Sie war enttäuscht, als sich am Sonntag abzeichnete, dass er nicht kommen würde, um der Taufe beizuwohnen.

„Es ist ja nicht deine Hochzeit", tröstete ihr Vater sie und sie musste tatsächlich grinsen.

„Nein, das wäre wirklich hart. Aber schade ist es trotzdem."

Dabei hätte sie sich Fred speziell an diesem Tag an ihre Seite gewünscht, denn genau an diesem Morgen war ihr zum ersten Mal ein Hauch von rotem Flaum an Sophies Kopf aufgefallen. Sie war ohne Haare auf die Welt gekommen, dass diese nun tatsächlich rot zu werden schienen, hatte Stefanie gefreut. So verpasste Fred an diesem Sonntag zwei wichtige Momente im Leben seiner Tochter (wobei sich freilich darüber streiten ließ, ob es denn nun ein wirklich wichtiger Moment war, zu entdecken, dass sie rotes Haar hatte).

Von seiner Abwesenheit abgesehen, war die Taufe durchaus schön. Die Sonne schien und es war sehr kalt. Der Schnee, der sich links und rechts am Straßenrand hochtürmte, war an der Oberseite gefroren und wäre die Straße nicht mit Kieselsteinen beglückt worden, so hätte sicher Gefahr bestanden, dass jemand ausrutschte.

Neben Daniel und Maggie waren auch Andreas, Chris und Claudia anwesend. Außerdem natürlich Stefanies Eltern. Sie vermisste Fred in jeder Sekunde, aber versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, sondern zu versuchen, den Moment so gut es ging zu genießen. Auch George ging ihr ab, vor allem, als sie anschließend Essen gingen. Er war ein sehr angenehmer Tischnachbar und wusste, wie man eine Gesellschaft unterhielt. Sie fehlten ihr beide, aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht absichtlich ferngeblieben waren, sondern es einen guten Grund dafür geben musste.

Es war einer jener Tage, an denen Andreas sich die Zeit genommen hatte, vorbeizusehen. Er war mit der Absicht gekommen, bald wieder zu gehen, aber ihre Eltern hatten ihn eingeladen, zum Essen zu bleiben. Es war nicht das erste Mal und Stefanie selbst fand nichts dabei. Sie mochte Andreas, er war ihr ein guter Freund. Vor allem in den letzten Wochen, in denen sie von Fred nicht viel gesehen hatte, hatte er sich oft ein paar Stunden freigeschaufelt, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ohne ihn wäre sie die meiste Zeit alleine gewesen und höchst wahrscheinlich vereinsamt. Außerdem war ihm die Idee gekommen, Sophie einfach mitzunehmen, wenn sie Sport machen wollte. Er hatte ihr den alten Kinderwagen seiner Schwester besorgt, der sehr robust war und den sie leicht vor sich herschieben konnte, wenn sie Joggen ging. Das machte es viel einfacher, Sport zu machen, auch, wenn sie keinen hatte, der auf Sophie aufpassen konnte. Manchmal begleitete Andreas sie auch dabei, denn als Proﬁsportler musste er sich sowieso ﬁt halten und es sprach ja nichts dagegen, das mit dem Angenehmen zu verbinden.

Sie hatten sich gerade erst zum Essen niedergesetzt, als die Türglocke läutete.

„Erwarten wir noch jemanden?", fragte Stefanie mit einem ﬂauen Gefühl im Magen. Wenn die Antwort „nein" lautete, dann standen die Chancen, dass es Fred sein könnte, gar nicht so schlecht. Sie hatte zwar nicht gehört, dass jemand herappariert war, aber vielleicht hatte sie einfach nicht darauf geachtet.

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste", erwiderte ihr Vater und nickte ihr zu.

Stefanie erhob sich vorsichtig und ging mit recht schnellen Schritten zum Eingangsbereich, um die Türe zu öﬀnen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, je näher sie der Türe kam und es schlug heftig gegen ihre Brust, als sie die Klinke schließlich herunterdrückte.

Enttäuschung machte sich breit, als ihr klar wurde, dass es nicht Fred war.

Es war Abigail.

Stefanie war so überrascht, dass sie einige Sekunden brauchte, um sich zu fassen, Sekunden, die ihre Großmutter nutzte, um zu fragen: „Verwundert, mich zu sehen? Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?"

„Nun, ich..." Dann trat Stefanie doch einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie in den Flur treten. Abigail trug einen Pelzmantel, den sie mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung von ihren Schultern gleiten ließ und an die Garderobe hängte.

„Du hättest mir ruhig von meiner Urenkelin erzählen können", sagte sie inzwischen mit leicht vorwurfsvoller Stimme und Stefanie, die die starke Vermutung hatte, dass ihre Großmutter diese Information von Miles haben musste, biss sich kurz auf die Lippen.

„Vielleicht wollte ich dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Immerhin hast du Papa sehr viel zu erklären. Und soweit ich weiß, hast du dich deshalb seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr hier gemeldet."

„Nun, es ist tatsächlich Zeit, dem ein Ende zu bereiten."

Selbstbewusst trat Abigail in den großen oﬀenen Raum, der Wohn-Esszimmer und Küche in einem war und Stefanie hörte, wie sie leise fragte: „Oh, ist das dein neuer Freund?"

Erst jetzt ﬁel ihr wieder ein, dass Andreas anwesend war und mit vor unterdrückte Wut zitternder Stimme gab sie kaum hörbar zurück: „Warum bitte sollte ich einen Neuen brauchen?!"

Aber leider konnte Abigail darauf keine Antwort mehr geben, denn inzwischen hatte sie auch ihr Sohn gesehen und mit einem kaum überzeugenden: „Mutter, womit haben wir die Ehre deines Besuches verdient?", stand er auf, um auf sie zuzugehen. Ein Seitenblick zeigte Stefanie, dass nun doch ein Hauch von Unsicherheit auf Abigails Zügen lag, aber da Sophie in diesem Moment erwachte, hatte sie eine gute Ausrede, den Raum mit ihr zu verlassen. Auf der einen Seite war sie natürlich neugierig und ein Teil von ihr hätte gerne gesehen, welche Erklärungen Abigail ﬁnden würde, um ihren Sohn zu beschwichtigen. Ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde?

Aber ein anderer Teil von ihr wollte nicht dabei sein. Es war ihr unangenehm, die Atmosphäre, die im Raum gelegen hatte, hatte ihr das Atmen erschwert.

Auch Andreas schien so zu empﬁnden, denn er folgte ihr auf dem Fuße und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich werde besser gehen. Nicht die Art von Familienzusammentreﬀen, die ein Außenstehender stören sollte. Brauchst du noch was?"

„Nein, danke. Ich verstehe, dass du lieber gehen willst. Geht mir auch so."

Er grinste schwach. „Du kannst dich ja hier verstecken. Machs gut und… viel Glück."

Sobald er fort war, blickte Stefanie hinab zu Sophie, die zwar wach, aber weder hungrig noch anderweitig bedürftig zu sein schien und informierte sie: „Deine Urgroßmutter ist da. Deine einzige. Und sie wirkt auch nicht sehr motiviert, bald abzutreten. Eigentlich unfair, die Großeltern deines Dads hätte ich gerne kennengelernt, aber die netten Leute sterben natürlich früh, während die Unsympathischen alt werden. Die Bosheit hält sie am Leben. Appropos, deine Urgroßtante Muriel gehört auch dazu. Hoﬀentlich musst du die nie kennenlernen. Gut möglich, dass Daddy sich gerade mit der herumschlägt und sie ihm Gift ins Ohr träufelt. Aber da haben wir es auch nicht besser, immerhin versucht Urorma Abigail das ja auch, oder? Hast du gehört, was sie zu mir gesagt hat? Ob Andreas mein neuer Freund wäre? Sie weiß doch genau, dass ich noch beim Alten bin! Aber sie ist eben eine interessante Persönlichkeit, die sich mit Muriel sicher gut verstehen würde. Ob sie Opa wohl gerade wirklich endlich die Wahrheit erzählt? Wenn ja, dann ist sie vielleicht doch nicht ganz im falschen Haus gewesen. Manchmal irrt der sprechende Hut sich ja und in ihrem Fall wäre, meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach, Slytherin das bessere Haus gewesen. Allerdings wäre sie dann sicher gleich mit Mikael, deinem Stiefurgroßvater, zusammen gekommen und es hätte deinen Opa nie gegeben und das wäre blöd gewesen. Ich glaube, dass ich nur in Gryﬃndor war, weil ich dorthin wollte. Immerhin wusste ich, dass dein Vater und Onkel ziemlich sicher dort landen würden und ich wollte mir nicht neue Freunde suchen müssen. Wäre ich ihnen nicht zuvor begegnet, wäre ich sicher in Ravenclaw gelandet. Eine Huﬄepuﬀ bin ich wohl nicht und ich hoﬀe auch keine Slytherin. Aber wäre ich in Ravenclaw gewesen, hätte ich sicher nicht halb so viel Spaß gehabt, wie ich in Gryﬃndor hatte. Und außerdem hätte ich mich dann mit Leuten wie Fawcett anfreunden müssen, die konnte ich nie leiden. Aber dafür hätte dein Vater mich vielleicht mal gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen will, immerhin wären wir dann nicht befreundet gewesen und er hätte unsere Freundschaft ergo auch nicht riskieren können. Die Frage ist nur, ob ich ja gesagt hätte."

An diesem Punkt erstarb ihr Geplapper und sie legte ihr Stirn in Falten, um über diese spannende Frage nachzudenken. „Ich glaube, ich hätte ja gesagt", stellte sie schließlich, nach einer ganzen Weile der Gedankenspiele, fest. „Sie wären mir aufgefallen und auch, wenn ich nicht viel mit ihnen gesprochen hätte, hätte ich sie gemocht. Jeder hat sie gemocht, es ist unmöglich, sie nicht zu mögen. Außer man ist ein Slytherin, aber das zählen wir jetzt mal nicht. Außerdem lache ich gerne und dass er mich zum lachen bringen kann, ist ja unabstreitbar. Also alleine deswegen hätte ich wohl, neugierig wie ich bin, zugesagt. Vielleicht gäbe es dich dann ja doch."

Ihr nächstes Gedankenspiel versetzte sie nach Beauxbatons. Sie hätte sich durchaus für die französische Schule entscheiden können. Die Zwillinge so nie kennen gelernt zu haben, geﬁel ihr nicht und sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie sich, mit etwas Glück, mit Fleur angefreundet hätte und zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen worden wäre. Dort hätte sie Fred immerhin begegnen können, obwohl es wahrscheinlich dabei geblieben wäre.

Die Türe wurde leise geöﬀnet und als Stefanie ihren Kopf hob, erblickte sie ihre Mutter, die ihr ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte. „Der Spuk ist vorbei, du kannst zurück kommen."

„Das heißt, sie ist weg?"

Ihre Mutter lachte leise, schüttelte aber ihren Kopf. „Das Gespenst ist noch da, aber es wird jetzt hoﬀentlich brav sein."

„Hat sie euch alles erzählt? Oder nur Halbwahrheiten?"

„Oh, ich denke, sie hat uns alles erzählt. Und dein Vater hätte es ihr leichter machen können, indem er ihr gesagt hätte, dass er schon alles weiß. Stattdessen hat er sie eine halbe Stunde lang mit verschränkten Armen gemustert und durch keine Muskelregung zu erkennen gegeben, dass er ihr das je verzeihen wird."

„ _Wird_ er es ihr verzeihen?", hakte Stefanie nach und stand vorsichtig mit Sophie auf. Sie hatte keine große Lust, jetzt im selben Raum wie ihre Großmutter zu sein, aber sie wollte ihre Eltern auch nicht mit dieser unangenehmen Aufgabe alleine lassen.

„Sie ist seine Mutter. Sonderlich gern haben, wird er sie wohl nie, aber seine Verwandten kann man sich eben nicht aussuchen und tief im Herzen hat man sie doch lieb."

Das war vermutlich ihre Erklärung dafür, warum sie selber sie nicht lieben musste. Immerhin verband die zwei Frauen herzlich wenig, am aller wenigsten aber Blut. Stefanies Vater war das einzige Bindeglied zwischen ihnen. In diesem Moment überkam Stefanie tiefste Dankbarkeit dafür, dass sie Freds Eltern gern hatte. Es war aber auch wirklich schwer, seine Familie nicht zu mögen, wenn man Muriel mal ausklammerte.

„Und dass sie Sophie kennen lernen will, kann man ihr wohl nicht vorhalten. Immerhin ist es ihre erste Urenkelin."

Leider war das tatsächlich so und folgend hörte Stefanie sich kurz darauf, recht steif wohl, fragen, ob Abigail Sophie gerne halten wollte.

„Rotes Haar, nun, damit wird sie wohl leben müssen", stellte Abigail fest, sobald sie ihre Urenkelin näher betrachten konnte und Stefanie biss sich so fest auf die Lippen, dass sie die untere aufriss.

„Mir gefällt rotes Haar", sagte sie, nachdem sie mit ihren Fingern einmal über die blutende Unterlippe gefahren war und versuchte, nicht allzu aufgebracht zu klingen.

„Oﬀensichtlich", war alles, was Abigail dazu zu sagen hatte. „Und wie geht es Fred?", fragte sie dann in einer Tonlage, hinter der mehr zu stecken schien, als ehrliches Interesse. Vielleicht war Stefanie auch einfach paranoid, aber sie war bereit, hinter jeder Frage eine Falle zu wittern.

„So gut, wie es jemandem eben geht, wenn er im Krieg untertauchen muss."

„Dann lässt er sich hier wohl auch nicht mehr allzu oft blicken? Man hat wohl besseres zu tun, wenn man sich versteckt halten muss."

Dazu schwieg Stefanie, denn sie konnte Abigail wohl kaum vom Orden erzählen, davon, dass Fred gewiss sinnvolle Dinge tat, um dem Regime Widerstand zu leisten und er nicht auf der faulen Haut lag. Mochte ihre Großmutter auch keine Unterstützerin des neuen Regimes sein, so war sie auch nicht gerade dabei, gegen es zu arbeiten. Da sie reinen Blutes war, ebenso ihr Ehemann, und außerdem nie irgendwie aufgefallen war, gehörte sie wohl zu jenen, die sich einfach gar keine Gedanken darüber machen mussten – vielleicht nicht einmal einen Unterschied zu früher feststellen konnten.

„Ich habe ja gehört, dass sie ihren Laden in der Winkelgasse geschlossen haben."

Stefanie begann, innerlich von zehn hinunter zu zählen, um ihre Geduld zu wahren. Sie war ein wenig empﬁndlich, was alles anbelangte, das Abigail von sich gab. „Ja, das hat er erwähnt", erwiderte sie schließlich, als sie bei „eins" angelangt war.

„Du wirkst ja erstaunlich ruhig, angesichts seiner Lage. Hast du ihn;", begann sie, wurde aber unterbrochen. Sophie gab erste Anzeichen von Unzufriedenheit von sich, es war anzunehmen, dass sie hungrig war. Vielleicht wollte sie auch nur Stefanie aus dem unangenehmen Gespräch mit ihrer Großmutter befreien. Diese ergriﬀ die Chance dankbar und verschwand mit Sophie nach oben, wo sie einfach blieb, bis Abigail sich verschieden wollte.

„Sie ist ein süßes Baby", sagte sie, etwa eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Stefanie die Flucht ergriﬀen hatte, und sie bereits vor der Haustüre standen. „Sie verdient einen Vater."

„Sie hat einen Vater", stellte Stefanie klar und in den breiten Taschen ihres Latzkleides ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Abigail lächelte sie nachsichtig an. „Einen Vater, der nie da ist? Oder sprichst du von dem gut aussehenden Mann, der sich verabschiedet hat, sobald ich hereinkam?"

„Du weißt sehr gut, von wem ich rede. Fred mag im Moment nicht sehr oft hier sein, aber das ist kein Dauerzustand."

„Es sieht im Moment aber nicht so aus, als würde sich in England sobald etwas ändern. Es ist nie ein besonders gutes Zeichen, wenn man sich versteckt halten muss, nur, weil man einer Familie angehört, die mit Widerstand in Verbindung gebracht wird und mit Harry Potter befreundet war. Der Krieg wird irgendwann enden, aber wenn die falsche Seite gewinnt, siehst du ihn vielleicht nie wieder."

„Dazu müsste er schon sterben und das wird er nicht." Dabei redete sie mehr sich selbst gut zu, als ihrer Großmutter. „Und wenn du nur hierher kommst, um Fred schlecht zu machen, dann kann ich auch gut darauf verzichten. Dass du wieder ein Teil von Papas Leben sein willst, ist schön und gut, aber wenn du an meinem, oder an Sophies Leben Teil haben willst, dann hör besser auf damit, so über Fred zu reden. Wenn es deine Meinung ist, dann behalt sie eben für dich, aber ich würde eine Person lieber erst persönlich kennenlernen, bevor ich so über sie rede."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und schloss die Haustüre zwischen ihnen. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Lust, auf eine Antwort zu warten, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war es ihr komplett egal, wie diese ausgefallen wäre.

Nach dieser Begegnung wünschte Stefanie sich Fred noch mehr an ihre Seite, aber natürlich kam er nicht. Sein letzter Besuch lag drei Wochen zurück und wäre nicht die stets intakte Eisrose gewesen, so hätte sie sich schreckliche Sorgen gemacht.

Am Tag nach Abigails Besuch kam Andreas auf einen Sprung vorbei. „Du solltest vielleicht mal wieder unter Leute kommen", schlug er vor, während sie einen Spaziergang mit dem Kinderwagen unternahmen.

„Ich bin unter Leuten."

„Leute, die nicht ich sind." Er warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu und fuhr fort: „Etwas unternehmen, was nichts mit Kindern zu tun hat. Deine Mutter hat doch gesagt, dass sie gerne auf Sophie aufpasst, wenn du mal raus willst."

Das stimmte, auch ihre Mutter war der Meinung, dass Stefanie sich nicht im Haus vergraben sollte. Stefanie selbst sah das nicht so eng – sie verließ das Haus jeden Tag, um Joggen zu gehen. Meist nahm sie Sophie mit, manchmal, wenn ihre Eltern zu Hause waren, ließ sie sie in ihrer Obhut. Natürlich verstand sie, dass ihre Eltern sich nur Sorgen machten. Dauernd Zuhause zu sein, nur, weil Fred auftauchen könnte, war wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht sehr gesund. Stefanie selbst störte das weniger, als dass sie kaum Erwachsene um sich hatte. 24 Stunden mit einem Baby zusammen zu sein, konnte zu Selbstgesprächen führen. Es tat ihr jedes Mal gut, wieder auf einen Erwachsenen zu treﬀen, mit dem sie ein normales Gespräch führen konnte. Noch ein Grund, warum sie so dankbar für Andreas Besuche war.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Stefanie gedehnt und überlegte, ob es wohl um ein Quidditchspiel ging. Vielleicht würde sie sich dazu überreden lassen, ein solches anzusehen – es würde sie zwar an Fred erinnern und sie würde ihn umso mehr vermissen, aber immerhin würde es sie auch daran erinnern, dass es Magie gab – etwas, das ihr im Moment auch abging.

„Heute Abend bin ich zu einer Veranstaltung eingeladen – du könntest mich begleiten, wenn du willst." Er blieb stehen und sie tat es ihm gleich, um ihn neugierig zu mustern. „In Paris, falls dich das motivieren kann."

„Ich war noch nie in Paris..." Die Idee hatte einen gewissen Reiz – sie hatte die Stadt der Liebe schon immer einmal besuchen wollen. Natürlich war sie in ihrer Vorstellung mit Fred dort gewesen, aber nachdem er nicht da war, musste sie dieser Fantasie kurzfristig wohl den Laufpass geben.

„Dann wird es Zeit – obwohl du natürlich nicht sehr viel von der Stadt sehen wirst."

Sie rechnete es ihm an, dass er sie nicht mit falschen Anreizen zu der Veranstaltung locken wollte. Da sie die Stadt sowieso lieber mit Fred ansehen wollte, weinte sie dem nicht nach.

„Welche Art von Veranstaltung ist es?", erkundigte sie sich und stellte sich eine Quidditchgala vor, bei der Preise verliehen wurden.

„Eine Abendveranstaltung zu wohltätigen Zwecken. Und vielleicht ehren sie ein paar Leute, das kann immer passieren. Leider. Hast du ein Abendkleid?"

Das Kleid, das Fred ihr eigentlich für Fleurs und Bills Hochzeit gekauft hatte, kam ihr in den Sinn. Sie hatte es bisher nie getragen, aber inzwischen sollte sie wieder hineinpassen. Außerdem wäre es schade, hätte sie nie Gelegenheit, es zu tragen. „Ja, ich habe etwas."

Sie könnte das Armband, das Fred ihr im Vorjahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, dazu anlegen. Auch dafür gab es kaum Gelegenheiten, außer sie ignorierte die Tatsache, dass es Diamanten waren und trug es im Alltag, als wären die Steine Glas.

„Selbst wenn Fred genau heute Abend kommt – ich denke, er liebt dich genug, um notfalls ein paar Stunden auf dich zu warten. Außerdem ist deine Mutter ja mit Sophie da, ihm wäre auch nicht langweilig."

Das stimmte. Und obwohl sie sich gerne einreden wollte, dass die Chance, dass er kam, mit jedem Tag, an dem er es nicht tat, doch steigen musste, glaubte sie nicht daran. „Na gut, ich komme mit."

Also zog zog sie sich Abends das Kleid an, das eigentlich für Freds Augen bestimmt gewesen war und legte das Armband an, das er ihr geschenkt hatte. Beides erfüllte sie mit dem Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens, aber wenn sie in sich ging, und darüber nachdachte, so konnte sie doch nur zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass Fred nicht gewollt hätte, dass sie sich seinetwegen einsperrte und jedem Vergnügen entsagte.

Auch ihre Mutter sah das so und unterstützte das Vorhaben mit Nachdruck. „Du musst unbedingt wieder unter Leute kommen. Es tut nicht gut, das Haus nur zum Joggen zu verlassen – obwohl ich wohl schon dankbar bin, dass du zumindest das machst. Und es wird dir auch gut tun, mal andere Menschen zu sehen, als dauernd nur uns und Andreas."

„Aber falls Fred heute kommt, sag ihm bitte, dass er auf mich warten soll. Lass ihn ja nicht gehen, bevor er mich nicht gesehen hat!"

Darüber lachte ihre Mutter. „Er würde vorher sowieso nicht gehen."

Also war Stefanies Gewissen mehr oder weniger beruhigt, als Andreas kam, um sie abzuholen. Er trug einen Festumhang, aber von einer Machart, wie man sie in England nicht trug. Er wirkte seltsam modern auf Stefanie. „So ist es Mode in Paris", erklärte er mit einem schlichten Achselzucken und Stefanie fragte sich, was die Französinnen wohl so trugen. Die Globalisierung war in der Zaubererwelt, was die Mode anbelangte, viel weiter zurück, als in der Muggelwelt. Was man in der Modemetropole Paris trug, erreichte London etwa ein halbes Jahrhundert später. Etwas in Paris zu kaufen, hatte tatsächlich Wert, weil man es so in London nicht ﬁnden würde.

Dann bot er ihr den Arm, um sie zu apparieren und da sie aus Erfahrung wusste, dass er sehr gut darin war, hatte sie auch keine Bedenken, das Angebot anzunehmen.

Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper, für ein paar Sekunden war ihr, als würde sie durch ein enges Rohr gepresst werden, dann gab es sie frei und sie spürte Boden unter ihren Füßen. Als sie ihre Augen aufschlug, fand sie sich vor einem alten, aber sehr ehrwürdigen Gebäude wieder, das deﬁnitiv aus der Französischen Kaiserzeit, noch vor Napoleon wohl, stammen musste.

Um sie herum befand sich eine Art magisches Absperrband – eine deutlich sichtbare, aber wohl nicht greifbare Barriere, wie gebündelte Energie. Um dieses Band herum standen die Pressleute und Fotografen, sie konnte sie Andreas Namen rufen hören, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Oﬀenbar konnte man nur mit Einladung in das Innere des Bereichs apparieren.

Sie waren nicht die einzigen, bei ihnen waren noch weitere elegant gekleidete, Hexen und Zauberer, die dem Eingang entgegen strömten und so aussahen, als würden sie einer höheren Gesellschaftsschicht angehören, als Stefanie es zu tun glaubte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, angesichts all der Menschen um sie herum, und klammerte sich fester an Andreas Arm. Sie hasste Menschenansammlungen einfach. In Hogwarts hatte es sie nie gestört – auch in der großen Halle waren immer viele Leute gewesen – aber hier fühlte sie sich beengt und seltsam angsterfüllt. Es war keine begründete Angst, aber sie spürte, wie angesichts der Leute Panik in ihr hochstieg. Dabei wurde sie nicht einmal gestoßen oder angerempelt, alles ging sehr geordnet von sich. Trotzdem – sie hatte das Gefühl, als wären alle Augen auf sie gerichtet – die Lichter der Kameras blendeten sie, es war unangenehm. Andreas schleuste sie durch all das hindurch, ohne irgendwo anzuecke und führte sie durch die hohe Pforte ins Innere des Gebäudes.

Stefanie ertappte sich dabei, Luft auszustoßen, sobald sie den Saal betraten, der sich vor ihnen öﬀnete. Er war ziemlich groß und geräumig – die Menschenmenge verteilte sich darin, sodass es mehr Luft zum Atmen gab.

Immer noch hing Stefanie an Andreas Arm und sie konnte sich nicht dazu überreden, ihn los zu lassen. Nun hatte sie wirklich das Gefühl, als würden sie alle anstarren. Die Menschen drehten sich zu ihnen um und sie hörte sie leise miteinander ﬂüstern. Der Grund dafür war natürlich Andreas – er war vermutlich ein recht gern gesehener Gast auf derartigen Veranstaltungen. Es war nicht nur sein gutes Aussehen, sondern auch seine Berühmtheit. Seine Anwesenheit sorgte wohl für einen guten Zusatz an medialer Aufmerksamkeit, die keinem Gastgeber schaden konnte.

„Kein Grund für Angst", murmelte Andreas dicht an ihrem Ohr und sein Atem kitzelte sie ein wenig. „Du machst Augen wie ein verschrecktes Reh, dabei habe ich dich hergebracht, damit du Spaß haben kannst."

Ein Tablett mit Sektgläsern schwebte auf sie zu und im Vorbeigehen griﬀ Andreas mit seiner freien Hand nach einem von ihnen, um es Stefanie zu reichen.

„Ich stille, ich darf nicht", erinnerte sie ihn, woraufhin er es selber nahm und sagte: „Dann brauchen wir wohl etwas anderes für dich. Was willst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht Orangensaft?"

Sie spürte, wie er ihr seinen Arm entzog und blickte mit einem Anﬂug von Panik zu ihm hoch. Er würde sie jetzt doch nicht alleine lassen?

„Ich bin gleich zurück. Und wirklich Stefanie, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht – keiner hier will dir etwas Böses."

Er schenkte ihr noch ein Lächeln, bevor er in die Menge eintauchte, um ihr etwas zu Trinken zu besorgen. Stefanie versuchte, nicht allzu verschreckt auszusehen, während sie ihre Augen über die Leute um sich herum schweifen ließ. Die meisten von ihnen trugen Festumhänge, einige Muggelkleidung. Es gab Männer in Anzügen und Frauen in Abendkleidung, ähnlich ihrem Kleid. Ihr Blick streifte viele Augen, die sie ansahen und sie fragte sich, ob es an ihrer Begleitung lag. Sicher interessierten sich viele für die Frau, die mit Andreas Müller auf eine Abendveranstaltung gehen durfte. Sie wünschte sich, Fred wäre da.

Stefanie war zu schüchtern, um von sich aus irgendjemandem anzusprechen, aber es ging auch niemand auf sie zu. Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als Andreas wieder vor ihr auftauchte und ihr ein Glas mit Orangensaft reichte. „Hier, für dich. Wenn du willst, gehen wir in den Hauptsaal? Ich habe noch niemanden gesehen, den ich kenne, aber wir sollten noch Leute treﬀen..."

Das war nicht der Hauptsaal? Es gab also noch mehr Leute?

Stefanie schluckte, nickte aber und war dankbar, als Andreas ihr wieder den Arm bot. Wenn sie sich an ihm festhalten konnte, fühlte sie sich zumindest nicht ganz so verloren. Er führte sie geschickt durch die Grüppchen an Alkohol trinkenden und sich unterhaltenden Menschen hindurch, an einer Bar vorbei, durch eine weitere große Türe hinein in einen weiteren Saal. Jetzt sah Stefanie, was mit Hauptsaal gemeint gewesen war. Der Raum, in den sie nun kamen, war nicht größer, als der Eingangssaal, aber in ihm waren runde Tische, an denen man sitzen konnte aufgestellt und vorne befand sich eine Bühne. Vielleicht würde hier noch jemand eine Rede halten. Es befanden sich auch in diesem Raum Leute, aber Stefanie fand sie weniger bedrohlich, denn sie saßen brav auf ihren Plätzen und standen nicht herum. Dennoch spürte sie Blicke auf sich, während Andreas einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Karten warf, auf denen die Tischnummer stand. Der Tisch war anschließend rasch gefunden. Etwa acht Leute konnten an einem Tisch Platz nehmen, an ihrem Tisch hatte bereits ein älteres Pärchen Platz gefunden. Normalerweise wäre Stefanie davon ausgegangen, dass es sich um ein Ehepaar handelte, aber da sie selber mit jemandem hier war, mit dem sie in keiner Beziehung war, wollte sie keine Vorurteile hegen.

„Andreas!" Der Mann, sicher über sechzig, erhob sich, um Andreas zu begrüßen. Er sprach Deutsch und Andreas stellte ihn ihr als seinen alten Trainer vor. Seine Tischdame war tatsächlich seine Ehefrau und Stefanie fand bald heraus, dass sie keine Hexe war. Scheinbar hatte sie ihren Mann kennengelernt, als dieser bei einem Besenﬂug in freier Wildbahn gegen einen Baum gekracht und nach unten gestürzt war. Sie hatte ihn gefunden und erstversorgt, eine schöne Geschichte, wie Stefanie fand.

Während der Saal sich füllte und auch noch mehr Leute an ihrem Tisch Platz fanden, verstrickte Stefanie sich in ein Gespräch mit ihr, bald erzählte sie ihr von ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts und verstärkte damit ihre eigene Sehnsucht nach Britannien, in dem sie immerhin fast zehn Jahre zu Hause gewesen war. Und sie vermisste Fred so sehr, dass es beinahe physisch weh tat.

Irgendwann wurde der Saal abgedunkelt und die Gespräche verstummten. Automatisch wanderte Stefanies Blick zu der Bühne, die nun als einziger Ort im Raum beleuchtet wurde. Als es komplett still war, trat ein Mann von der Eingangshalle aus auf die Bühne, er trug einen Festumhang, ähnlich dem von Andreas, außerdem eine Art Zylinder. Mit magisch verstärkter Stimme begann er, eine Rede zu halten, von der Stefanie kein Wort verstand. Er sprach Französisch.

Sie klatschte dann, wenn ihre Nachbarn es taten und war im Gedanken an einem weit entfernten Ort. Genauer gesagt, sinnierte sie, ob Fred es sich mit Muriel wohl so weit verscherzen konnte, dass sie ihn hinauswarf, oder ob ihr Familiensinn das nicht zuließ.

Als Andreas Name aufgerufen wurde, war sie so überrascht, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Er erhob sich und ging unter den Augen aller Anwesenden mit gemessenen Schritten auf die Bühne zu. Oﬀenbar hatte er gerade einen Preis gewonnen, denn der Mann reichte ihm eine Trophäe aus Glas, die wohl einen Quaﬀel darstellen sollte. Auch Andreas hielt eine Rede, ebenfalls auf Französisch.

Da sie nicht zuhören konnte, hatte sie wenigstens mehr Zeit, sich an seinem Anblick zu erfreuen. Die dunklen Locken, blauen Augen, das charmante Lächeln und die attraktiven Züge taten sicher seinen Teil zur Faszination, die er bei seinen Fans auslösen musste, aber Stefanie bezweifelte, dass er den Preis des besten Quidditchspielers wegen seines Aussehens gewonnen hatte. Vielleicht war dieser Preis hier ja für sein Lächeln (war das nicht ein Preis, auf den Lockhart stolz gewesen war?), aber wahrscheinlich nicht.

Nach wenigen Minuten ließ Andreas sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen wieder neben ihr fallen. „Ich verabscheue öﬀentliche Dankesreden."

„Sie war aber gut … glaube ich. Zumindest hing man an deinen Lippen. Aber das würden sie wohl auch tun, wenn es eine schlechte Rede wäre. Ich habs getan und ich hab kein Wort verstanden."

Sie sagte das in einem Anﬂug von Gedankenlosigkeit und die Worte schienen Andreas gewissermaßen zu irritieren, denn für einen winzigen Moment musterte er sie auf seltsam forschende Art. Dann aber schüttelte er seinen Kopf, als würde er einen Gedanken abschütteln, und sagte: „Du hast nicht wirklich was verpasst. Ganz vergessen, dass die hier Französisch reden werden. Aber jetzt haben wir das hinter uns. Hast du Hunger? Wir werden jetzt mit Essen belohnt."

Tatsächlich erschienen nun vor ihnen Speisekarten und Stefanie musste an den Weihnachtsball denken. Auch dort hatte das System so funktioniert. Man wählte ein Gericht von der Karte aus und durch ein lautes Aussprechen bestellte man es, woraufhin es auf dem Tisch erschien. Beim Weihnachtsball hatte Stefanie sich Salat bestellt, eine Verschwendung, wenn man bedachte, was es alles an Leckereien gegeben hatte. Nun, da sie selber kochen musste, wusste sie eine aufwendig zubereitete Mahlzeit durchaus zu schätzen, entschied sich letztendlich aber für ein Fischﬁlet mit Kartoﬀeln als Beilage. Das letzte Mal Fisch gegessen hatte sie zu Fred und Georges letzten Geburtstag. Ob Fred zu seinem Geburtstag wohl bei ihr sein würde? Ob er zu ihrem Geburtstag bei ihr sein würde?

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie zu ihrem Geburtstag nicht einmal eine Karte von ihm bekäme – Umbridge, die ja nach wie vor im Ministerium tätig war, tat ihr den Gefallen sicher wieder gern, den Luftraum zu überwachen, um jeden Kontakt zu verhindern.

Zum Fisch hätte Weißwein gepasst, aber Stefanie musste sich auf Wasser beschränken. Sie kostete einen Schluck von Andreas, weil sie wusste, dass sie Sophie in den nächsten Stunden nicht stillen würde und hoﬀte, dass sich die kleine Menge Alkohol bis dahin wieder verﬂüchtigt haben würde – es tat ihr fast Leid darum, selbst verzichten zu müssen.

Leider kam irgendwann der Moment, wo sie nicht mehr ignorieren konnte, dass sie besser die Toilette aufsuchen sollte und so musste sie sich, so ungern sie es auch tat, erheben und durch die Tische hindurch zu den Sanitäranlagen gehen. Sie hatte die Beschilderung dazu in der Eingangshalle gesehen und fand problemlos dorthin. Auf dem Rückweg standen auch in der Halle wieder einige Leute und unterhielten sich. Sowohl dort, als auch im Hauptsaal spürte sie, wie ihr die Blicke der Menschen folgten. Ihre eigenen Augen wanderten über die Tische und die Leute, die dort saßen und sie so aufmerksam ansahen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wurde sie sich dessen bewusst, die schönste Frau im Raum zu sein.

Andreas war ein Gentleman. Vielleicht amüsierte er sich selbst nicht halb so gut, wie er es zu tun vorgab, aber sobald sie das erste Mal gähnte, fragte er sie mit besorgtem Ausdruck, ob er sie nach Hause bringen sollte. Sie wollte.

Er brachte sie bis vor die Haustüre, wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und machte sich dann selbst auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie wusste, dass er eine Wohnung in Paris besaß und fragte sich, ob er wohl dorthin ging oder zurück auf die Party. Natürlich war Fred in der Zwischenzeit nicht gekommen.

Am nächsten Vormittag kam Andreas kurz vorbei, um sich nach ihrem Beﬁnden zu erkundigen. Ob sie gut geschlafen hätte, ob es ihr am Vortag zu lang geworden wäre, ob sie sich sehr gelangweilt hätte. Währenddessen spielte er mit Sophie, die gerade wach war, und brachte sie zum Lachen. Dann verabschiedete er sich, weil er zum Training musste.

Stefanie hörte das leise „Plopp", kurz, nachdem Andreas gegangen war. Eine leise Hoﬀnung machte sich in ihr breit, aber weil sie in letzter Zeit so oft enttäuscht zu Bett gegangen war, warf sie routinemäßig einen Blick durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach etwas, das Andreas vergessen haben könnte. Erst, als sie nichts fand, trat sie klopfenden Herzens zur Haustüre und zog sie auf.

Als sie Fred sah, entglitt ihr ein Freudenschrei und sie überbrückten die Meter, die ihn noch vom Haus trennten, in wenigen Sekunden, um sich ihm in die Arme zu werfen. Sie trug nicht einmal Hausschuhe, aber den Schnee auf ihren nackten Füßen spürte sie kaum, während er sie eng an sich drückte und sie seinen Geruch tief einsog.

„Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst", brachte sie hervor und küsste ihn überschwänglich.

„Ich dich auch", murmelte er, bevor er sie leicht von sich drückte, um sie zu mustern. „Du siehst noch viel schöner aus, als in meiner Erinnerung."

Sie lachte. „Vielleicht hast du mich zu lange nicht gesehen."

Diese Tatsache ließ sein Lächeln verschwinden und mit einem ernsten Ausdruck in den Augen nickte er. „Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid. Aber wir konnten das Haus kaum verlassen und wenn, dann waren immer Ordensangelegenheiten wichtiger… Also… in den Augen der anderen."

Er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen zurück ins Haus, während Stefanie schwieg. Sie freute sich ungemein, dass Fred endlich wieder hergekommen war, aber dennoch sagte sie: „Du hast so viel versäumt. Sophie hat ihre ersten roten Haare bekommen, stell dir vor! Ich habe es mir so gewünscht, aber ich hätte es mir nicht gedacht, obwohl Papa meinte, dass es schon möglich wäre, weil mein Haar ja hell ist."

Diese Neuigkeit quittierte Fred mit einem sehr zufriedenen Grinsen.

Sie erreichten das Haus und Stefanie klopfte den Schnee von ihren nackten Füßen, während Fred seinen Mantel auszog. Sie konnte sehen, dass sein Blick suchend ins Wohnzimmer wanderte, wo er Sophie vermutete.

„Sie schläft gerade", erklärte Stefanie, als sie an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer ging. „Andreas war gerade da und hat sie ziemlich bespaßt..."

Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa, neben dem Sophies Bettchen stand und betrachtete sie zufrieden, während Fred sich neben sie setzte und mit seinen Fingerkuppen sanft über die Wangen des Babys strich, bevor er über den roten Haarﬂaum fuhr.

„Andreas ist wohl ziemlich oft hier?"

„Oh ja", erwiderte sie und lächelte. „Fast jeden Tag. Du solltest ihn mit Sophie sehen, er hat sie wirklich gerne und..." Sie verstummte und warf ihm einen fragenden Seitenblick zu. „Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, oder?"

„Doch, sogar ziemlich", gab Fred ehrlich zu und ließ von Sophie ab, um sie anzusehen. Er wirkte nicht so, als wäre er wütend auf sie, oder würde ihr zutrauen, ihn zu betrügen, aber dennoch schien er es ernst zu meinen.

„Das musst du nicht", stellte sie klar und schüttelte unterstreichend ihren Kopf. „Andreas ist nichts als nett zu mir und so schrecklich aufmerksam. Du… du siehst das alles nicht, weil du nie da bist, aber es ist manchmal ziemlich schwierig für mich. Wenn du hier bist, versuche ich immer, mich von meiner besten Seite zu zeigen, damit wir die Zeit bestmöglich nutzen können, aber manchmal bin ich mit meinen Nerven wirklich am Ende. Ich bin so froh, dass Andreas hier ist, und mir hilft. Es tut gut, mit einem Erwachsenen zu reden und auch aus dem Haus hinausgeholt zu werden. Manchmal passt er auch auf Sophie auf, damit ich derweil etwas anderes machen kann. Und er ist mit mir ziemlich oft Joggen gegangen, also verdankst du ihm indirekt, dass ich meine alte Figur wiederhabe! Und stell dir vor, letzte Nacht hat er mich sogar auf so eine Abendveranstaltung mitgenommen, bei der er einen Preis gewonnen hat!"

„Ich weiß." Fred presste seine Lippen kurz zusammen, bevor er ihre Hand nahm. „Ich habe ein recht gutes Bild davon, was er alles für dich tut, weil Muriel dieses schreckliche Klatschmagazin – der Klatscher, ich weiß nicht, ob du ihn kennst – abonniert hat. Sie schneidet alle Artikel über dich und Andreas aus und sammelt sie, als ‚Beweise', wie sie sagt. Sie macht sich einen Spaß daraus, zu versuchen, mich gegen dich aufzubringen."

„Aber du glaubst doch nicht, was dieses Magazin schreibt, oder?" Stefanie hatte schon lange keinen Blick mehr in den Klatscher geworfen. Eigentlich nicht mehr, seit sie mit Andreas das erste Mal zu diesem Quidditchspiel gegangen war.

„Steph, ich vertraue dir. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht betrügen würdest. Aber Andreas vertraue ich nicht."

Angesichts all dessen, was Andreas in den letzten Wochen für Stefanie getan hatte, konnte sie gar nicht anders, als aufzubegehren: „Andreas ist die Güte in Person! Er weiß doch, dass wir zusammen sind und er ist mir nie unerwünscht nahe gekommen!"

„Das glaube ich dir wohl, aber denkst du wirklich, er macht all das aus reiner Güte? Ich will dir ja keine Naivität unterstellen, aber nachdem ich ein Mann bin, weiß ich, wie Männer denken und irgendeine Art von Gegenleistung erhoﬀt er sich sicher daraus, soviel Zeit mit dir zu verbringen." Fred wich ihrem Blick nicht aus und fuhr, während er sprach,unentwegt mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Sie genoss die Berührung und wäre das Thema nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte sie sich gerne näher an ihn gekuschelt.

„Vielleicht genießt er einfach nur meine Gesellschaft", schlug sie vor, obwohl sie sich ihrer Sache nicht mehr ganz so sicher war. Sie suchte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach Hinweisen, dass Andreas mehr von ihr wollte, als Freundschaft, aber fand nichts. Er berührte sie nie über ein normales Maß hinaus, suchte nicht ihre Nähe. Natürlich, wenn sie ihn umarmte, wich er ihr nicht aus, er stützte sie, wenn sie Halt brauchte (so wie am Vorabend, als sie seinen Arm kaum losgelassen hatte) und ein oder zweimal hatte er ihr vielleicht aufmunternd die Schulter gedrückt. Die meisten Berührungen gingen also eher von ihr aus, er wich ihr nur nicht aus. Eine Falte grub sich in Stefanies Stirn und sie hob ihren Blick, um Fred in die Augen zu sehen. Er irrte sich gewiss in Andreas Absichten, aber dass er eifersüchtig war, bedeutete immerhin, dass sie ihm noch wichtig war.

„Das tut er sicher", sagte dieser inzwischen und ein Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er fortfuhr: „Und hoﬀt, dass ich im Krieg sterbe."

„Sag sowas nicht..." Aber es gelang ihr nicht mehr, den nötigen Widerstand in ihre Worte zu legen. „Fred, ich liebe dich und das weißt du auch. Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann wären wir die ganze Zeit zusammen und… Ich vermute, dass, selbst wenn du recht hast, was ich aber nicht glaube, Andreas wesentlich weniger Zeit mit mir verbringe würde, wenn du hier wärst."

„Ich weiß. Weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht und ich… ich glaube, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, als ich mich dazu entschieden habe, mich aufzuteilen. Ich kann nicht an zwei Orten zugleich sein. Ich dachte, dieser Krieg wäre in ein paar Monaten vorbei und dann könntest du zurück nach England kommen und wir könnten zusammen sein und alles wäre gut. Aber inzwischen bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob der Krieg nicht ewig andauern wird. Und du hast Recht – wenn dem so ist, dann ist diese Übergangslösung als Dauerlösung nicht tragbar. Es fällt mir schwer, mich für einen Teil meiner Familie zu entscheiden und den anderen alleine zu lassen, aber… wenn ich mich dazu entschließe, in diesem Krieg weiter zu kämpfen und in England zu sein, dann muss ich dich aufgeben. Zumindest weiß ich, dass du bei Andreas in guten Händen bist."

Stefanie stockte der Atem, als er das sagte und die Angst, dass er zum Abschied gekommen war, erfüllte sie. Nie zuvor war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass das überhaupt eine Option war.

„Aber ich will nicht mit Andreas zusammen sein, sondern mit dir! Fred, das kannst du mir nicht antun! Ich weiß, dass du es nicht ertragen kannst, deine Familie in Unsicherheit und in einem Krieg zu wissen, während du in Sicherheit bist und nichts tust, um für die Freiheit deines Landes zu kämpfen, aber ich könnte es nicht aushalten, von dir verlassen zu werden! Wenn du meinst, dass du nur eines machen kannst, dann gehe ich wieder mit dir nach England!"

Ein leises Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und er drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Seine Hand strich dabei über ihre Wange und sie spürte, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Steph, das habe ich nicht gemeint. Und ich würde dich niemals freiwillig in ein Land bringen, in dem Krieg herrscht. Du kannst dir vermutlich nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, sich in einem Haus zu verstecken und jedes Mal, wenn man es verlässt, Vielsafttrank schlucken zu müssen. Aber ich bin froh, zu hören, dass du nach wie vor mit mir zusammen sein willst." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er sich von ihr löste und vom Sofa aus auf den Boden in die Knie ging.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst."

Und aus seiner Westentasche zog er einen Ring, der vermutlich wunderschön und teuer war. Stefanie aber hatte keinen Blick für den Ring, sie sah Fred mit großen Augen an und fragte mit erstickter Stimme: „Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja, ist es. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen und dass ich dich heiraten will, war mir schon von Anfang an klar. Als du schwanger wurdest, hätte ich dich gefragt, wäre da nicht die Sache mit Du-weißt-schon-wem gewesen. Ich wollte warten, bis wir wieder in Frieden leben und eine Hochzeit feiern können, bei der unsere Familien zusammen kommen können, ohne, dass sie von Todessern gecrasht wird. Nur glaube ich jetzt nicht mehr, dass ich warten kann, bis dieser Friede herrscht. Vielleicht hört der Krieg in einem Monat auf, vielleicht in einem Jahr, vielleicht nie. Und ich will nicht mehr warten, bis Andreas oder irgendein anderer Quidditchspieler oder was auch immer dich mir wegschnappt. Steph, ich will jeden Tag neben dir aufwachen und neben dir einschlafen. Ich habe Sophies Taufe verpasst und ihre ersten Haare, aber ich will nicht ihre ersten Worte oder Schritte verpassen. Ich will, dass sie zu mir Dad sagt und nicht zu Andreas. Ich habe eigentlich ein Haus in Irland gekauft… das sollte eine Überraschung sein, aber nachdem ich jetzt ein halbes Jahr gewartet habe, ist es wohl irrelevant – und wenn irgendwann wirklich wieder Friede herrschen sollte, würde ich gerne dort mit dir leben. Aber solange das Land im Krieg steht, bleibe ich mit dir hier und … ich kann von hier aus arbeiten. Unseren Laden in Europa aufbauen. Und vielleicht auch für den Orden arbeiten, wer weiß. Aber das wichtigste ist, dass wir zusammen sein können und..." Er verstummte und suchte ihren Blick. „Was sagst du?"

„Ich..." Sie musste lachen, während sie zu ihm auf den Teppich sank. „Was denkst du denn? Natürlich sage ich Ja!"

Vielleicht war Fred sich nach all der Anspannung der letzten Wochen, nach Muriels subtilen Versuchen, ihm Stefanie als untreu darzustellen, wirklich nicht so sicher gewesen, ob sie sich nicht in Andreas verliebt hatte, denn sie konnte sehen, dass er erleichtert war.

„Gut." Er lächelte, bevor er ihr den Ring auf den Finger steckte, der, bei näherer Betrachtung, wirklich hübsch war. „Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht vorhabe, nochmal jemandem einen Antrag zu machen – die Aufregung war schlimmer, als damals, als Dumbledore George und mich in sein Büro gebeten hat, nachdem wir Snapes Robe in Brand gesetzt hatten..."

Und das sagte ja wirklich alles.


	153. Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet

**152\. Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet**

„Was genau hast du dir vorgestellt?", fragte Stefanie viel später an diesem Tag, als sie schon lange im Bett lagen. „Der Mai ist sicher schön zum Heiraten."

„Mai? Bist du verrückt? Bis dahin sind es ja noch Monate. Ich dachte eher an nächste Woche", erwiderte Fred und Stefanie musste ihn erst ansehen, um zu erkennen, dass er in vollem Ernst sprach.

„Aber so kurzfristig bekommt man doch sicher keinen Priester", gab sie vorsichtig zu bedenken, obwohl sie es grundsätzlich befürwortete, nicht ewig zu warten. „Und man muss doch so ein Eheseminar machen, glaube ich. Das dauert sicher auch ein bisschen."

„Wieso braucht man einen Priester? Ich dachte nicht an eine kirchliche Hochzeit. Ich bin nicht gerade religiös, schon vergessen?"

Das hatte sie natürlich nicht, aber angesichts dessen, wie leicht es gewesen war, ihn von Sophies Taufe zu überzeugen, hatte sie wohl einfach angenommen, dass es noch einmal funktionieren würde.

„Na gut, wenn du nur standesamtlich heiraten willst, dann bekommen wir sicher kurzfristig auch was. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass unser Dorfstandesamt überlaufen ist..."

Sie sah, dass Fred darüber nachgrübelte und musste seine Gedanken nicht erst lesen, um zu wissen, dass er lieber in England geheiratet hätte. Vielleicht wäre es anders gewesen, gäbe es keinen Krieg. Dann hätte er ihr den Gefallen, in ihrer Heimat zu heiraten, sicher gerne getan. Es wäre ihm egal gewesen. Sein Herz hing nicht an einer großen Hochzeit im Fuchsbau, einem weißen Festzelt und aufsteigenden Tauben. Nicht, wenn er es haben konnte. Aber das konnte er nicht. Jetzt, wo sich abzeichnete, dass es eine Hochzeit mit vielleicht zehn Gästen werden würde, bei der seine Eltern und Geschwister fernbleiben würden müssen, war es nur verständlich, dass er sich wünschte, es wäre anders.

„Wenn es irgendwann einmal anders ist", begann Stefanie vorsichtig und setzte sich leicht im Bett auf, „dann können wir ja in England nachfeiern und alle einladen, die nicht kommen konnten."

Auch Stefanie selber hatte sich nie mädchenhaften Träumen einer perfekten Hochzeit hingegeben. In ihrer Vorstellung gab es keine Kutsche, die von weißen Rössern gezogen wurde, keine Tauben, kein Feuerwerk. Sie wollte zuerst nicht einmal in weiß heiraten, denn sie kam sich nicht sehr jungfräulich vor. Mit einem Baby als Beweis, konnte man doch kaum ein weißes Kleid anziehen! Überhaupt kam es ihr wie Verschwendung vor, überhaupt ein Kleid zu kaufen, wo doch keine Gäste anwesend sein würden. Sie spielte ein paar Tage sehr ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, einfach in Jeans ins Standesamt zu gehen. Leider ﬁel ihr dann ein, dass Fred sich dann vielleicht eine Drachenhautweste anziehen würde und das wollte sie noch weniger.

Schließlich war es ihre Mutter, die ihr altes Brautkleid, als Kompromiss sozusagen, ausgrub. Es war zwar altmodisch, entstammte aber nicht der schrecklichsten Modezeit, hatte keine ätzenden Puﬀärmel oder Schulterpolster. Mit ein paar Zauberstabbewegungen konnte Stefanie die größten Modesünden abändern, am Ende war es zwar kein neues Kleid, aber hatte einen Flair von Vintage, der Jahre später sogar wieder Mode werden würde.

Die cremefarbene Spitze gab ihr nicht das Gefühl, eine Heuchlerin zu sein und sie hatte es auch nicht kaufen müssen.

Ihr Vater überredete sie, ihm die Organisation und die Kosten zu überlassen, wie es oﬀenbar in ihrem Land üblich war. Er tröstete Fred damit, dass er dafür irgendwann Sophies Hochzeit zahlen würde dürfen und ließ weiters keinen Laut mehr über seine Pläne hören. Auch die Ringe ﬁelen nicht in ihr Metier und sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie Fred diese Aufgabe guten Gewissens anvertrauen konnte. Ein Teil von ihr fürchtete, er würde einen Ring kaufen, der in etwa die Drachenhautweste unter den Ringen war, weswegen sie ihm mehrmals sagte, er solle bei schlichten Goldringen bleiben.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass ich deinen Verlobungsring nicht mit treﬀsicherem Geschmack ausgewählt habe?", erwiderte er gekränkt und sie musste zugeben, dass er den Ring wirklich gut ausgesucht hatte. Es war ein schmaler Reif aus Roségold, auf dem zwei kleine, rosarote Steine (Stefanie kannte sich mit Schmuck nicht aus, sie wusste nicht, was für Steine es waren) einen etwas größeren säumten, der wohl ein Brillant war.

Fred verschwand im Zeitraum zwischen der Verlobung und der Hochzeit nur für einen Tag. Er ordnete seine Angelegenheiten in England, geschäftliche und private. Dann kehrte er zu ihr zurück und blieb bei ihr.

Zur Hochzeit selber chauﬃerten Stefanie ihre Eltern und sie war einigermaßen irritiert, als sie nicht in die Stadt fuhren. „Hättest du nicht vorne abbiegen sollen?", fragte sie, als ihr Vater einfach an der Einfahrtstraße vorbeifuhr, doch er winkte ab.

„Ich war der Meinung, dass eine kleine Hochzeit nicht bedeutet, dass man sie auch an einem langweiligen Ort feiern muss."

„Und hast du Fred das rechtzeitig gesagt, oder wird er jetzt an besagtem langweiligen Ort vergeblich warten?"

„Für ihn macht es doch keinen Unterschied, welche Adresse ich ihm nenne", winkte ihr Vater ab und natürlich hatte er damit recht. „Was ihn dort erwartet, sieht er dann eh."

Also verfolgte Stefanie ihren Weg mit mehr Spannung, als erwartet und erkannte bald, dass sie in Richtung eines der Seen fuhren, die in der näheren Umgebung lagen. Letztendlich blieben sie bei einem kleinen Seeschloss stehen, das heute als hochpreisiges Restaurant genutzt wurde. Es verfügte über einen Garten mit Seeblick, in dem es auch einen Pavillon gab, denn es war für Hochzeiten sehr beliebt.

„Ich dachte, um hier zu heiraten, müsste man zwei Jahre im voraus buchen", gab Stefanie zu bedenken, aber ihr Vater schmunzelte nur.

„Ich kenne zufällig den Besitzer. Und außerdem will so früh im Jahr kaum jemand am See heiraten. Gerade, dass man nicht mehr dort eislaufen kann. Und Schnee liegt auch noch."

Das stimmte, auch, wenn es nur ein paar Haufen waren, die vereinzelt herumlagen. Die Sonne war schon ﬂeißig dabei, die Landschaft von allen Resten des Winters zu befreien, aber sie war noch nicht kräftig genug, um es vollends zu bewerkstelligen. Stefanie trug einen kurzen, weißen Spitzenumhang, der zu dem Kleid gehörte, sodass es nicht entsetzlich kalt war. Anstelle eines Schleiers, trug sie einen Kranz aus Frühlingsknotenblumen im Haar und auch ihr Brautstrauß bestand aus solchen. Chris hatte sie am Morgen höchstpersönlich gepﬂückt und Claudia, die recht geschickte Hände hatte, hatte sie mit einem Spitzenband umwickelt, sodass es ein wirklich schönes Arrangement war. Es war ein schöner Märztag, mit wolkenlosem blauen Himmel, der den See von seiner besten Seite zeigte. Das Wasser schien im Licht mal türkis, mal blau, was, so erinnerte sich Stefanie düster, irgendetwas mit Kalk zu tun hatte, der sich weiß am Boden ablagerte und so in seichteren Regionen des Sees zu der türkisen Farbe führte.

Als Stefanie ausstieg, achtete sie darauf, mit den hohen, schmale (unbequemen) Absätzen nicht direkt in einen Schneematschhaufen zu steigen und erblickte Daniel, Andreas und Maggie, die neben George standen. Dass George hier war, freute sie, gleichzeitig wurde sie traurig, weil es bedeutete, dass der Rest von Freds Familie nicht kommen würde.

„Steph – ein Hochzeitsgeschenk", begrüßte George sie und hielt ihr ein sehr kleines und ein relativ großes Paket entgegen. Beide waren in weißem Papier, auf dem goldene Herzen gemalt waren, eingepackt und sie tippte stark darauf, dass dieser Touch Mrs. Weasleys Stilbewusstsein zu verdanken war.

„Das kleine ist von Mum und Dad, das andere von mir."

„Danke, es ist wirklich lieb, aber wäre nicht nötig gewesen", begann sie, nur um unterbrochen zu werden.

„Doch, das macht man allgemein so." Auch Maggie reichte ihr nun, da die Geschenkübergabe oﬀenbar oﬃziell begonnen hatte, ein Päckchen, Andreas folgte. Da Stefanie die Geschenke nicht mit sich herumtragen wollte, lud sie sie ins Auto ihrer Eltern und sah sich dann nach Fred um.

„Wo hast du deinen Bruder gelassen?", erkundigte sie sich bei George, der mit den Achseln zuckte. „Muss wohl irgendwo über dem Ozean verloren gegangen sein. Aber ich biete mich als Ersatz an. Übrigens, ich habe von Bill erfahren, dass es zu den Aufgaben des Trauzeugen gehört, nach dem Ableben des Ehemanns auf die Ehefrau aufzupassen. Früher ging das wohl so weit, dass sie dann zum Trauzeugen des verstorbenen Mannes gezogen ist und wirklich von ihm unterhalten wurde."

„So wie du das sagst, muss dir die Vorstellung die Galle hochbringen", grinste sie und fügte hinzu: „Dann hoﬀen wir mal, dass Fred dich, oder zumindest mich, überleben wird und du so nie in die Verlegenheit kommen musst, mich bei dir wohnen zu lassen."

„Wir werden sehen. Und jetzt komm, wir wollen schnell essen, also müssen wir es hinter uns bringen."

Bis auf Stefanie und ihren Vater ging die Gesellschaft vom Parkplatz zum Garten des Schlösschens, Sophie in den Armen ihrer Großmutter.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, das weißt du, oder?", fragte ihr Vater, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Ich wusste, dass du stolz auf mich warst, als ich in der Schule gute Leistungen erbracht habe, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich mir nicht mehr ganz sicher war, als ich so früh schwanger geworden bin. Ich meine… vom intellektuellen Standpunkt aus, hätte ich mehr aus mit herausholen können. Manchmal habe ich mich auch gefragt, ob es nicht eine Verschwendung von meinem Verstand ist, so früh ins Familienleben abzutauchen. Was ich alles erreichen hätte können…" Ihre Stimme versagte und sie schluckte den Kloß, der sich beim Sprechen in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, herunter. Sie hatte mit Fred darüber gesprochen, sogar lange und eingehend, aber nie mit ihren Eltern. Ihre Ängste diesbezüglich hatten darin bestanden, dass ihre Eltern sie ﬁnanziert hatten und vielleicht sehen wollten, dass sie etwas mit ihrem Leben anﬁng. Dass ihre aussichtsreiche Ausbildung durch eine Schwangerschaft abgebrochen worden war… Natürlich, streng genommen war Voldemort Schuld daran gewesen, dass sie ihre Anstellung verloren hatte. Und sie plante durchaus, sie wieder aufzunehmen, wenn die Sophie und England es zuließen. Aber das hatte sie ihren Eltern nie gesagt.

„Wenn dir wissenschaftliche Erfolge wichtig sind, wirst du wegen ein paar Kindern nicht damit aufhören, zu forschen. Und wenn du es nicht willst, dann ist es allein deine Sache, was du mit deinem Potenzial machst. Wir sind stolz auf dich, weil aus dir ein wunderbarer Mensch geworden ist, obwohl wir nicht da waren, um dich dabei zu unterstützen. Du hast alles alleine gemacht, seit du nach England gegangen bist. Dass du jemanden gefunden hast, den du liebst, und der dich liebt, macht es uns viel einfacher, an dich zu denken, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen. Wir können dich in guten Händen wissen. Komm her, nicht weinen."

Er zog sie in seine Arme und Stefanie blinzelte heftig, während sie seinen kräftigen Arm um sich spürte. „Gehen wir."

Also gingen sie. Stefanie war, als wäre sie einer Blase – aber dieses Mal war es eine gute Blase. Sie mochte sie. Es roch gut, der Wind trieb ihr den Duft der Frühlingsblumen in ihrer Hand in die Nase und ehe sie um die Ecke bogen, ﬂitzte ein kleines Eichhörnchen vor ihren Füßen vorüber.

Der Garten des kleinen Schlosses war trotz der verbliebenen Schneehaufen grüner, als Stefanie es erwartet hätte, es gab einen Rosenbogen und obwohl die Rosen nicht blühten, sah sie einige letzte Hagebutten und es sah schön aus.

Fred trug keine Drachenhaut. Mehr konnte sie sich nicht wünschen.

Es war eine schöne, kleine Zeremonie. Stefanies Mutter schoss Fotos, für jene, die nicht anwesend waren. Marie, Freds Familie. Es tat weh, daran zu denken, aber Stefanie war gut darin, solche Gedanken beiseitezuschieben und sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Der Standesbeamte sprach mit fast passablen Englisch, zumindest verstand Fred, was er eigentlich sagte. Das anschließende Essen war wirklich gut.

Schließlich war es an Daniel seine Rede zu halten, und er räusperte sich vernehmlich, ehe er mit einer Gabel gegen sein Weinglas klopfte und sich erhob.

„Liebes Brautpaar", begann er mit einem breiten Grinsen, „liebe anwesenden Gäste… Wir sind also hier, weil wir heute endlich wieder etwas zu feiern haben. Ich kenne beide, Stefanie und Fred, aus der Schule, und ich muss sagen, Stefanie, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, da warst du für mich wirklich nur ein lästiges Anhängsel, das sich den Weg zum Bahnhof beim ersten Mal nicht gemerkt hatte, weil es nicht aufgepasst hat."

Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie das hörte, aber es war nicht böse gemeint.

„Aber du warst in meiner Obhut und auch wenn du es nicht glauben wirst – ab und zu hatte ich ein wachsamen Auge auf dich und ich war froh zu sehen, wie schnell zu Fuß gefasst hast. Anfangs war ich überrascht, dass es ausgerechnet zwei Jungen waren, mit denen du wohl etwas wie Blutsbruderschaft geschlossen haben musst, denn seit du in diesen Zug gestiegen bist, wart ihr ja keinen Tag mehr getrennt, aber ich habe schnell erkannt, dass du glücklich warst. Wir sind beide ein wenig gewachsen und immer mehr bewundernde Blicke haben sich auf dich geheftet. Ich wusste ja, dass du zwei Wachhunde hast (obwohl sie dich nicht vor Davis bewahrt haben….) und musste mich nicht darum kümmern. Auch mit Fred und George, die ja im selben Quidditchteam wie ich waren, habe ich mich angefreundet und wusste somit, dass du in guten Händen warst." Er brach ab und ein leichtes Lächeln überzog nun seine Lächeln. „Und dann kam dieser Ball. Wir alle erinnern uns an den Weihnachtsball und an die Aufregung, die er verursacht hat. Wer geht mit wem? Wird er mich fragen? Wird sie ja sagen?" Er warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Ich gebe es ehrlich zu – Stefanie war die erste, an die ich dachte. Aber ich war 17 und nicht blind. Sie war schon damals wunderschön und Fred und George sind auch nur Männer, nicht wahr? Ich konnte es nicht mit meinem Ehrenkodex verbinden sie zu fragen, ohne vorher um Erlaubnis bei den Zwillingen anzuklopfen. Und ich hatte Recht, denn, auch, wenn ich glaube, dass ihr es ihr nie erzählt habt – als ich euch damals frage, ob es okay für euch wäre, wenn ich mit Stefanie auf den Ball gehe, oder ob einer von euch Interesse an ihr habt, da habt ihr mir anvertraut, dass dem so ist und weil meine Gefühle für sie nie über Freundschaft hinausgegangen sind, war es okay für mich." Er lächelte Maggie an, die sein Lächeln erwiderte. „Ich bin froh, denn wer weiß, ob ich Maggie kennengelernt hätte, wäre ich damals mit Stefanie auf den Ball gegangen." Daniel räusperte sich kurz, dann fuhr er fort: „Wie dem auch sei, ihr könnt euch meine Überraschung vorstellen, als Stefanie nicht mit Fred auf den Ball ging. Mein Opfer hatte scheinbar gar nichts gebracht."

An dieser Stelle mussten einige lachen, auch Stefanie war dabei. Sie war froh, dass sie die Geschichte kannte, andernfalls wäre es vielleicht ein etwas großer Schock gewesen jetzt zu erfahren, was damals passiert war.

„Umso glücklicher bin ich zu sehen, dass ihr endlich zusammen gefunden habt. Ihr gehört zusammen und ich war nicht allein mit dieser Ansicht – schon vor drei Jahren nicht."

Er hob sein Glas und prostete ihnen zu, als er sagte: „Ich bin auch froh, dass ich dich, Stefanie, vor einem halben Jahr im Laden traf, dass wir unsere Freundschaft wieder aufnehmen konnten und das ich heute hier sein darf. Also – auf euch, Stefanie und Fred!"

Mit Sophie wirklich wegzufahren, war kaum möglich. Stefanie und Fred fuhren, als Flitterwochen sozusagen, für eine Woche zu jenem Haus am See, das Stefanies Eltern vor zwei Jahren erworben hatten. Es war zu kalt zum Baden, weswegen der Tourismus die Gegend noch nicht erfasst hatte. Sie machten lange Spaziergänge am Seeufer und im anliegenden Wald, alleine mit sich und Sophie. Es war die friedlichste Woche, an die Stefanie sich erinnern konnte. Es gab keinen Platz für negative Gedanken an die reale Welt – Stefanies Blase war immer noch intakt.

Selbst, als sie zurück zu Stefanies Elternhaus kamen, schien es, als würde sie noch nicht platzen müssen. Fred begann, an dem Motorrad ihres Großvaters herumzubasteln, anstelle einen Versandhandel hochzuziehen. Das hätte erfordert, sich daran zu erinnern, was in England vor sich ging. Vielleicht brauchte er auch Urlaub.

Es geschah Anfang Mai, als sie gerade dabei waren, ins Bett zu gehen, dass Fred irritiert mitten in der Bewegung innehielt.

„Was ist?", fragte Stefanie und legte ihre Ohrringe ab. Er tastete mit der Hand in seine Hosentasche und zog eine Galleone heraus.

„Die ist heiß geworden", erklärte er und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist die DA-Münze", stellte er dann fest. „Und da steht: Direkt in den Eberkopf – die Schlacht geht los."

Sie starrten einander an und beide brauchten einige Sekunden, um ihren eigenen Gedanke nachzugehen. Es schien also, als würde es zu einem Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger kommen und sie sollten sich im Eberkopf treﬀen. Das lag vermutlich daran, dass auf ihm kein Zauber lag, der sofort verriet, wenn jemand hinein apparierte.

Stefanies erster Gedanke war es, dass sie ihren Zauberstab greifen und losapparieren musste. Aber in diesem Moment gab Sophie einen Laut, der wie Schluckauf klang, von sich und sie kam zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Natürlich konnte sie nicht gehen. Wenn ihnen etwas zustoßen würde, wäre ihre Tochter eine Waise.

Ihr Blick fand Fred, in dessen Kopf gerade vermutlich so ziemlich das gleiche vor sich ging. Auch er blickte auf Sophie, dann suchte er ihre Augen.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte er tonlos und obwohl sie es nicht wollte, nickte sie.

„Ich weiß", hörte sie sich sagen und durch ihren Kopf schossen hunderte Arten, wie Fred sterben könnte. Todesﬂuch, von einem Riesen zerquetscht, von einer Wand erschlagen oder eine Riesenspinne gefressen. Man konnte nie wissen, was für Wesen für Voldemort kämpfen würden. Sie wusste, dass Fred ein fähiger Zauberer war und ihr war auch klar, dass nichts, das sie sagen konnte, ihn davon abbringen würde, zu kämpfen. Sie hatte auch nichts dergleichen gesagt, aber dennoch schien er das Gefühl zu haben, seine Entscheidung rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Du kannst nicht gehen, Steph. Sophie braucht dich. Ich meine, sie braucht auch mich, aber nicht so dringend. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor, zu sterben. Ich will für ihre Zukunft kämpfen, dafür, dass sie ihre Onkels und Tanten, ihre Großeltern kennenlernen kann und in einer Welt aufwächst, in der sich niemand fürchten muss."

„Ich weiß", wiederholte Stefanie nur und ihre Stimme klang seltsam hohl, während sie in ihrem Kopf ﬁeberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit, ihn vor dem Grauen zu bewahren, das ihn erwarten könnte, suchte. Sie suchte nach einem Zauber, der alles von ihm abschirmen könnte, oder der ihn transparent machte, sodass alles durch ihn hindurch ging. Aber da war nichts.

„Aber ich weiß auch, dass du sterben könntest. Wenn Hermine über die DA-Münze um Hilfe bittet, brauchen sie viele Leute, weil sie gegen viele Todesser kämpfen müssen. Wenn das wirklich eine Schlacht wird, ist das wahrscheinlich die größte Gefahr, der du je ausgesetzt warst", hörte sie sich sagen und sie sah, wie Freds Kiefermuskel zuckte.

„Das kann man nie wissen. Ich war schon in so vielen Kämpfen, in denen ich hätte sterben können, aber es ist nie passiert."

„Je öfter du dem Tod entkommst, desto unwahrscheinlicher wird es, statistisch gesehen, dass du noch einmal überlebst", erwiderte Stefanie, die in ihrer Verzweiﬂung einfach das sagte, was ihr in den Sinn kam. Von Statistik hatte sie keine Ahnung, aber die Aussage kam ihr recht vernünftig vor. „Und was soll ich machen, wenn du stirbst?" Sie setzte sich an die Bettkante und vergrub ihr Gesicht hilﬂos in ihren Händen.

„Dann sagst du Sophie, dass ich sie liebe", antwortete Fred erstaunlich zärtlich und trat näher zu ihr, um vor ihr in die Hocke zu gehen. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine, zwang sie, von ihrem Gesicht abzulassen, indem er sie in ihre Knie drückte und suchte ihre Augen.

„Sag es ihr selber." Tränen erstickten ihre Stimme, aber er verstand sie trotzdem.

„Und in dem Fall musst du dich um George kümmern. Er würde dich brauchen." Darauf ging sie gar nicht erst ein. Natürlich würde sie sich um George kümmern, sie könnte ihn nie in seiner Trauer alleine lassen.

Stefanie schloss ihre Augen und durchforstete ihr Gedächtnis nach etwas, das ihr versichern würde, dass ihm nichts passieren konnte.

Dann kam es. Der Gedanke. Die Erinnerung. Felix Felicis.

„Fred", entfuhr ihr und sie ruckartig sprang sie auf, löste sich von ihm und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Beutel. Irgendwo… unter dem Bett? Nein, auf dem Schreibtisch!

Sie steckte ihre Hand hinein, zog ein paar Dinge heraus, warf sie weg, drehte sich um, nahm ihren Zauberstab und rief: „Accio Felix Felicis!"

Das kleine Probeﬂäschchen ihres eigens gebrauten Trankes fand seinen Weg aus dem Beutel, direkt in ihre Hand. Sie ﬁng es und hielt es ihm hin.

„Weißt du noch? Wir haben ihn in unserem letzten Schuljahr zusammen aus Snapes Büro gestohlen. Ich habe es nie benutzt, aber du wirst ihn jetzt trinken. Hörst du mich? Trink ihn, dann geh und tu was du tun musst. Aber komm zu mir zurück."

Ihre Stimme klang so eindringlich ﬂehend, dass ihm gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als die Flasche entgegen zu nehmen und sie nachdenklich zu mustern. Sie konnte sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete, wahrscheinlich dachte er an Dinge, die ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen waren.

„Das ist nicht sehr viel", stellte er schließlich fest und hielt die Flasche so gegen das Licht, dass sich deutlich abzeichnete, wie wenig nur noch darin war. „Ich dachte, du hättest nie davon getrunken?"

„Ich habe einen Großteil verschüttet", gestand sie, sah aber nicht, wieso das wichtig war. Von Bedeutung war doch nur, dass genug für Fred darin war und der Schluck würde allemal reichen, um ihn durch ein paar Kämpfe zu bringen. „Als wir getrennt waren und ich vorhatte, dir von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Ich hatte ihn gerade entkorkt und dann… nachdem das passiert ist, entschied ich, dass es wohl nicht sein sollte und habs gelassen. Aber Fred, es ist genug für dich!"

„Ja, für mich schon. Aber wenn du noch alles hättest, hätten wir anderen auch was davon abgeben können. George, Ginny, Mum, Dad, Ron, Lupin, Tonks…"

Stefanie konnte verstehen, dass er alle Menschen, die er liebte, schützen wollte und ihm gerade klar geworden war, dass es tatsächlich einen Weg gegeben hätte. Zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort, würde Stefanie vielleicht über die Tatsache, dass sie etwas verschüttet hatte, was ihre Liebsten retten hätte können, trauern, aber in diesem Moment interessierte sie diese Möglichkeit herzlich wenig.

„Es ist genug für dich", insistierte sie und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Wäre die Flasche voll, würde ich auch wollen, dass alle etwas davon bekommen, aber das ist sie nun mal nicht. Es reicht aus für dich und nachdem ich diesen Trank gebraut habe, bestehe ich jetzt darauf, dass du es vor meinen Augen trinkst. Wenn du das getan hast, kann ich dich halbwegs beruhigt gehen lassen, verstanden?"

Fred nickte langsam, blickte sie ein paar Momente an, dann den Trank. Sie sah ein kurzes Auﬄackern in seinen Augen, das ihre Besorgnis erregen hätte sollen, dann entkorkte er das Fläschchen, setzte den Rand an seine Lippen und trank. Sie sah, dass er schluckte, bevor er es absetzte, den Korken wieder hinauf steckte und die leere Flasche in seine Tasche gleiten ließ. „Zufrieden?"

„Ja."

Obwohl er den Trank getrunken hatte, wich die Angst in ihren Knochen nicht. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme, berührte mit ihren Händen ihre Ellbogen und musterte ihn mit einem Anﬂug an Unsicherheit und Verzweiﬂung. Sie sollte beruhigt sein, warum war sie es nicht? Ob der Trank vielleicht doch nicht so gut gebraut war, wie sie angenommen hatte? Konnten solche Tränke an Wirkung verlieren, sozusagen ablaufen? „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie zaghaft und Fred lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Gut. Als könnte nichts schief gehen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, glaube ich, dass wir diese Schlacht gewinnen werden." Er trat zu ihr, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie lang und eindringlich. Als er von ihr abließ, konnte sie seinen Mund noch deutlich auf ihren Lippen spüren. Dann ging er zu Sophies Wiege und stand eine Weile vor ihr, während er zu ihr hinuntersah. Er fuhr noch einmal mit der Hand durch den roten Haarﬂaum, dann wandte er sich der Tür zu. „Achja", ﬁel ihm noch ein und er drehte sich zu ihr um. Stefanie sah ihn irritiert an, als er seinen Zauberstab hervorholte, ihn schwang und ihr unbekannte Worte murmelte. Sie spürte, wie eine seltsame Kälte sich über ihre Handgelenke legte und als sie ihren Blick auf sie senkte, konnte sie einen Zauber sehen, der wie eisblaue Seile waren, die sich um sie schlangen, als würden sie sie fesseln.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie ihn und zu ihrer Überraschung zitterte ihre Stimme. „Was ist das?"

„Apparierfesseln", verkündete Fred gnadenlos und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg. „Zu deinem Besten. Damit du nicht auf die Idee kommst, auch nach Hogwarts zu apparieren."

Stefanie hatte nicht vorgehabt, das zu tun, zumindest nicht bewusst. Nun aber breitete sich Panik in ihr aus, die sie selbst erstaunte, und ihr wurde klar, dass sie die Möglichkeit irgendwo doch in Betracht gezogen hatte. Jetzt, da er ihr die Chance dazu geraubt hatte, wallten Wut und Enttäuschung, gepaart mit Angst, in ihr hoch und sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Das hatte ich doch gar nicht vor!", begehrte sie lauter auf, als es notwendig gewesen wäre. „Ich würde Sophie doch nicht alleine lassen."

„Mag sein, dass du die Idee noch nicht entwickelt hast, aber ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Deine Mutter kommt in einer Stunde nach Hause, bis dahin hat sich bei dir vielleicht wieder Unruhe und Sorge aufgestaut, du drückst ihr Sophie in die Hände und apparierst mir hinterher. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommst du dann im Getümmel um, nicht ich. Du hast nichts von Felix Felicis getrunken und du bist, ohne dich beleidigen zu wollen, ziemlich aus der Übung, was Duelle anbelangt. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, kann Sophie ohne mich leben, aber ohne dich wird sie es schwer haben." Und weil seine Worte keinen Beitrag leisteten, ihren wütenden Blick verschwinden zu lassen, erklärte er nach einem kurzen Seufzen: „Ich versuche nur, meine Familie zu schützen."

„Verdammt, ich wusste nicht mal, dass es Apparierfesseln wirklich gibt. Ich dachte, das wäre nur so etwas Dahergesagtes", schimpfte sie leise und riss probeweise ihre Arme auseinander. Die Fesseln spürte sie nicht mehr, sie waren nun auch kaum mehr sichtbar. „Und was mache ich, wenn dir doch etwas passiert und du nicht zurückkommst? Dann kann ich nie wieder apparieren!"

Ein schwacher Versuch, wie sie sich selbst eingestehen musste. Fred quittierte ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Grinsen. „George wird sie abmachen. Ich werde ein paar Leuten sagen, in welcher Lage ich dich zurückgelassen habe und sollte ich nicht selber kommen können, wird es sicher genug Freiwillige geben, die dich schon immer in Fesseln sehen wollten."

Anhand dieser Aussage, die wohl witzig gemeint und darauf ausgelegt war, sie zum Lachen zu bringen, verdrehte Stefanie ihre Augen. „Schon klar, irgendjemand wird sie mir abnehmen. Geht das einfach? Kann ich das selber auch?"

„Du könntest es bei jemand anderes, aber Liebste, glaubst du wirklich, ich lege dir solche Fesseln an, wenn du sie selber abnehmen könntest? Der Entfesselungszauber wirkt natürlich nicht, wenn man ihn an sich selber anwendet." Und diese Tatsache schien ihn auch noch zu amüsieren.

Stefanie biss sich auf die Lippen und überlegte, ob ein „das verzeih ich dir nie", angebracht oder übertrieben wäre. Angesichts der Situation entschied sie, es zu lassen und sich mit ihrer Lage abzuﬁnden. Immerhin wollte er sie wirklich nur schützen.

„Na schön, aber wehe, du kommst du nicht zurück. Und sollte die Schlacht länger als einen Tag dauern, dann wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du abhauen könntest, denn länger wirkt ein Schluck Felix nicht, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„So lange wird es schon nicht dauern", murmelte Fred und küsste sie noch einmal zum Abschied, bevor er es sich gefallen lassen musste, innig von ihr umarmt zu werden. Dann musste sie ihn gehen lassen. Obwohl er den Trank getrunken hatte, kam es ihr so vor, als stünde es zur Debatte, dass sie ihn gerade zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

Zurückzubleiben fühlte sich falsch ein. Ihr war, als wäre ein Teil ihres Herzens bei ihm und hatte ein Loch in ihrer Brust zurückgelassen. Sie wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Nichts was sie anfasste, kein Buch, keine Zeitung, kein Spiel, konnte ihre Aufmerksamkeit länger als eine halbe Sekunde fesseln, sodass sie alles wieder weglegte. Sie tigerte im Haus herum wie eine Gefangene, den Blick immer wieder nervös auf die Eisrose geheftet. Die Rose selber stand unschuldig in ihrer Vase, erblüht und aufrecht, voller eigentümlicher Schönheit und Magie. Voller Leben, obwohl sie aus Eis bestand.

Irgendwann kam Stefanies Mutter nach Hause. Sie ließ sich Stefanies Situation erklären und konnte nur Verständnis zeigen. Sie versuchte zwar, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber kein Thema entlockte Stefanie mehr als einsilbige Antworten. Schließlich zog ihre Mutter sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und Stefanie blieb alleine zurück. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Sofa, den Blick unentwegt auf die Eisrose gerichtet. Die Sekunden erschienen ihr wie Stunden. Seit Freds Fortgehen waren erst zwei Stunden vergangen und es kam ihr vor wie Tage. Die Wochen, in denen er in Muriels Haus festgehangen hatte, waren schneller vergangen, als diese Minuten. Schließlich zog sie ein Kreuzworträtsel zu sich und begann, es auszufüllen. Ihr ﬁel wieder ein, dass sie das auch getan hatte, als sie gemeinsam mit Ginny und Molly auf die sieben Potters gewartet hatte. Die Erinnerung ließ sie den Stift sinken und ihre Unruhe verstärkte sich. Sie konnte sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ansatzweise ausmalen, in welch großer Gefahr Fred damals gewesen war. Heute war es vermutlich schlimmer.

Sie schluckte und zwang sich, sich wieder dem Rätsel zuzuwenden. „Schottisches Wort für Engländer...", murmelte sie leise und warf Sophie, die wach war und versuchte, mit ihren Händen nach dem Eulenmobile zu fassen, das George ihr zu Hochzeit geschenkt hatte, einen fragenden Blick zu. „Es war irgendetwas, das sich so ähnlich wie Sachse schrieb. Irgendwas wie Sachse… Oder war es nur was mit S? Bilde ich mir das ein? Neun Buchstaben… Sasse…" Sie schrieb Sasse in die Spalte und starrte den Wortbeginn eine Weile an, bis es ihr einﬁel. „Sassenach."

„Wenn Fred auch nur halb so gut vorankommt, wie ich bei diesem Kreuzworträtsel, dann kann ja nichts schief gehen", spottete sie leise und diese Erinnerung an sich selbst, bezüglich Freds Aufenthaltsort, ließ ihren Magen einen Sprung machen und sie lenkte ihren Blick wieder zu der Rose, nur um zu sehen, wie ein Tropfen von einem der Blätter hinunterﬁel.

Ihr Herz stockte.

„Nein!", entfuhr ihr und sie sprang auf, sodass das Kreuzworträtsel auf den Boden ﬁel, wo es liegen blieb. Sie war so schnell bei der Rose, dass sie dabei am Tisch anstieß und sich wahrscheinlich einen blauen Fleck an der Hüfte zuzog, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken.

„Verdammt, hör auf zu schmelzen!", fuhr sie die Rose an und starrte mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen auf die Eisrose. Ein weiterer Tropfen ﬁel zu Boden. Sie hatte es sich nicht eingebildet, das Eis schmolz.

Mit zitternden Fingern berührte sie das Blatt und als sie sie wieder hob, haftete Wasser an ihrer Haut. Aber es war seltsam – ein plötzlicher Tod musste doch auch zu plötzlichem Schmelzen führen. Das hier sah eher so aus, als würde Fred qualvoll verbluten.

Eine Vorstellung, die ihr die Galle hochbrachte.

Sie musste etwas tun.

Ohne sich einen Plan zu überlegen, schnappte sie sich Sophie und brachte sie, so schnell es ging, hinauf in den ersten Stock. Sie legte sie in ihre Wiege und schob diese zu ihrer Mutter. „Du musst auf Sophie aufpassen, ich muss weg."

Zeit, darauf einzugehen, ließ sie ihr nicht, stattdessen stürmte sie die Treppe hinunter, aus dem Haus hinaus, wobei es ihr hoch anzurechnen war, dass sie die Türe schloss. Sie zog sich weder Schuhe, noch eine Jacke an und lief in ihrer Jogginghose und dem Tanktop, das sie den ganzen Abend getragen hatte, nur in Socken, bis zur Appariergrenze, die sie selbst gezogen hatte. Dahinter blieb sie stehen, holte tief Luft und tat einen Schritt nach vorne.

Nichts passierte, bis auf ein leichtes Ziehen in ihren Handgelenken. Ein Blick nach unten zeigte, dass die Apparierfesseln und nun wieder deutlich sichtbar auﬂeuchteten. „Verdammt Fred!", zischte sie und zerrte daran. Nicht, dass das irgendetwas gebracht hätte – der Zauber war nicht materiell.

Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie hier nicht einfach herumstehen konnte. Sie musste zu ihm, Apparierfesseln hin oder her. Aber sie konnte wohl kaum mit dem Flugzeug kommen!

Also schloss sie ihre Augen und bediente sich der einzigen Möglichkeit, die sie in diesem Moment sah, um ihre eigene Magie zu verstärken. Sie wurde wütend. Wütend auf Fred, weil er ihr diese dummen Fesseln angelegt hatte und so verhinderte, dass sie ihm zur Hilfe eilen konnte. Das Zittern ihres Körpers nahm zu, sie spürte, wie der Zorn sich ausbreitete und als sie das Gefühl hatte, ihn wirklich anschreien zu können, da apparierte sie. Sie hörte ein Bersten, wie das Zerspringen von Glas, spürte einen Ruck, der durch ihren Körper ging, das vertraute Gefühl des Apparierens und wusste, dass sie es geschaﬀt hatte. Sie hatte die Apparierfesseln zerbrochen.

Hogwarts war von jeher mit einem Apparierschutz belegt gewesen, aber es war möglich, dass dieser nicht mehr existierte. Ihn zu brechen, hatte Stefanie nicht gewagt. Sie war an die Grenze appariert, nicht in den Eberkopf, wie die DA-Münze es befohlen hatte. Die Schlacht musste schon lange im Gange sein, Heimlichkeit schien keinen Sinn mehr zu machen.

Sie befand sich zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts, als sie wieder Boden unter ihren Füßen gewann und ihr war vom Apparieren so schlecht, dass sie sich übergeben musste. Immer noch zitterte sie am ganzen Leib und festzustellen, dass sie nicht einmal Stärkungstrank bei sich trug, baute sie nicht gerade auf. Dennoch zwang sie sich, ihre Animagusgestalt anzunehmen, um schneller zum Schloss laufen zu können. Sie hatte sich nach Sophies Geburt recht bald wieder verwandelt, aber kaum lange Ausﬂüge unternommen. Sie hatte das Baby nie lange alleine lassen wollen. Nun wieder richtig laufen zu können, erfüllte sie mit einem Glücksgefühl, das ihr unpassend erschien. Aber es wirkte – in ihrer Katzengestalt konnte sie Kräfte mobilisieren, die sie als Mensch nicht gehabt hätte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hogwarts in Sicht kam.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber es war nicht das, was sie sah. Das Schloss sah beinahe aus, wie immer. In ihrer Katzengestalt konnte sie keinen Unterschied ausmachen. Da waren nicht einmal Todesser, die sich mit ihren Freunden duellierten. Katzen hatten ein sehr feines Gehör, aber kein Kampfgeschrei drang an ihr Ohr und als sie vor dem Eingangsportal stand, das oﬀen war, verwandelte sie sich zurück und blieb für einige Sekunden zögernd stehen.

Hatte sie das etwa geträumt? Gab es keine Schlacht?

Sie spähte in die Eingangshalle und sah zwei Menschen, die sie irgendwann schon einmal in Hogwarts gesehen, gerade aber nicht zuordnen konnte, die einen dritten, Verletzten, zwischen sich stützten und in die Große Halle schleiften.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie blinzelte kurz heftig, bevor sie in die Eingangshalle trat. Es war real. Und die verdammte Rose hatte Ansätze gezeigt, zu schmelzen!

Gemurmel drang aus der Großen Halle und als sie eintrat, gewann für einige Momente ein Eindruck des Grauens die Überhand, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Auf dem Boden, nebeneinander aufgeschlichtet, lagen Körper. Es erinnerte Stefanie an die Streckenlegung einer Treibjagd, aber sie wehrte sich heftig gegen diesen makaberen Gedanken und schüttelte ihn ab. Um die Toten herum standen Trauernde. Sie sah einen Körper mit Tonks buntem Haar und ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Ihre Augen wanderten weiter, während ein hohes Summen in ihr Ohr trat, das nur sie hören konnte. Der Tinnitus dauerte nur einige Sekunden, genau den Zeitraum, den sie brauchte, um die Verletzten zu ﬁnden. Zuerst sah sie Madame Pomfrey, die sich über einen Verwundeten beugte und ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Die Anwesenheit der Heilerin verriet Stefanie, dass die Leute auf dieser Raumseite noch lebten. Dann sah sie eine Ansammlung an rotem Haar, die auf einen ganzen Clan an Weasleys hindeutete.

Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen und ihre Hände begannen wieder zu zittern. Sie konnte sie nur von hinten sehen, da sie ihr ebenfalls den Rücken zuwandten, aber sie standen um einen Menschen herum und obwohl Stefanie acht zählte, wusste sie, dass einer von ihnen am Boden lag. Und er war der Grund, warum sie gekommen war.

„Fred!"

Sie merkte kaum, dass sie seinen Namen rief, während sie auf die Weasleys zuhastete, aber George hatte ihren Ruf gehört und er drehte sich um. Sie konnte sehen, dass er überrascht war, sie zu sehen – überrascht, aber nicht unbedingt unerfreut. Er löste sich aus den Reihen seiner Familie und kam ihr entgegen. Als er sie erreicht hatte, stoppte er sie, indem er sie an den Armen festhielt.

„Was machst du hier, Steph?", fragte er und sie versuchte, sich loszureißen.

„Ich bin hier, weil diese dumme Rose angefangen hat, zu schmelzen. Ich will sichergehen, dass mein Mann diese verdammte Schlacht überlebt, also lass mich gefälligst los, damit ich zu ihm kann! Er ist es doch, der am Boden liegt, oder nicht? Was ist passiert?!"

Georges Griﬀ um ihre Arme verstärkte sich und er sagte: „Er lebt, Liebes, er lebt."

Noch nie hatte George irgendeinen Kosenamen für sie benutzt und ihn den sagen zu hören, mit dem sein Bruder sie stets bedachte, ließ ihren Widerstand erschlaﬀen. Es hörte sich nicht an, als würde er seinem Zwilling nachsprechen und er sagte es auch nicht, um an ihre Vernunft zu appellieren. Sie spürte, dass er es so meinte. Vielleicht nicht auf die Art, wie Fred es meinte, aber doch auf eine verwandte Art. Stefanie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an und ihre Lippen formten ein stummes: „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich war nicht dabei. Percy war bei ihm, gemeinsam mit Ron, Harry und Hermine. Es war wohl eine Explosion. Madame Pomfrey sagt, dass sein Rückenmark im Halsbereich gebrochen ist. Er spürt unterhalb des Halses nichts mehr, kann sich nicht bewegen. Aber es ist reparabel – sie hat ihm einen Trank gegeben. Es wird nur sicher ein paar Stunden dauern. Er hat ziemliche Schmerzen."

Stefanie kannte den Trank. Er war der Auslöser der Schmerzen, die der Patient durchstehen musste. Durchtrennte Nerven wieder zu verknüpfen, war ein schweres Stück Magie und tat höllisch weh. Dennoch spürte Stefanie, wie sie Erleichterung überkam und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie George die Arme, die er inzwischen freigegeben hatte, um den Hals gelegt und sich an ihn gedrückt. „Ich bin so froh, dass es nur das ist", ﬂüsterte sie und er erwiderte die Umarmung auf eine Art, die ihr klar machte, wie erleichtert er selbst war.

„Als Percy ihn hergetragen hat, dachte ich zuerst...", hörte sie ihn leise sagen und sie konnte sich vorstellen, was er gedacht und empfunden haben musste.

„Aber etwas verstehe ich nicht", begann Stefanie und löste sich von ihm. „Warum ist ihm überhaupt etwas passiert? Ich habe ihm Felix Felicis zu trinken gegeben, er hätte viel mehr Glück haben sollen! Ob er wohl nicht wirkt?"

„Bei mir wirkt er tadellos, mir sind Zauber nicht mal ansatzweise nahe gekommen", erwiderte George und der Funke eines Verdachts tat sich in ihr auf.

„Was soll das heißen, dass er bei dir wirkt? Wie kommst du zu Felix Felicis?"

„Fred hat mir den letzten Schluck gegeben", erklärte er arglos und Stefanie hörte sich leise aufstöhnen.

„Dieser Idiot." Sie schloss ihre Augen und betete Gott um Ruhe an, damit sie ihren Mann nicht selbst umbrachte. „Er hat mich reingelegt."

Ohne einen weiteren Blick zu George, bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zu den restlichen Weasleys, die sie längst bemerkt hatten. Sie traten zur Seite, sodass sie neben Fred auf die Knie sinken konnten. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er schlief. Sie hätte ihrem Patienten einen Schlaftrank gegeben, da ein schmerzhemmender Trank keine Wirkung zeigte, wenn man ihn mit dem Trank verabreichte, den Fred nun intus hatte. Wenn er wach war, dann stand er gerade Schmerzen aus, die an der Grenze dessen lagen, was ein Mann ertragen konnte, ohne die Besinnung zu verlieren.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, mich glauben zu lassen, du hättest den Trank getrunken?", fragte sie leise, während sie mit ihrem Daumen über seine Wange strich und spürte, wie ihre Wut über seine Aufopferung der Sorge wich.

Auf ihre Stimme hin öﬀnete er seine Augen und blickte zu ihr hoch. „Sollte ich halluzinieren? Davon hat Madame Pomfrey gar nichts gesagt, aber ich sehe Steph und sie macht mir Vorwürfe."

„Ich bin real, Liebster, und wenn du Idiot den Trank geschluckt hättest, wie du es zu tun vorgegeben hast, dann müsste ich dich jetzt auch nicht mit Vorwürfen quälen."

„Ich habe ihn geschluckt", verteidigte er sich und seine Stimme war nun noch leiser, als zuvor. Es war, als würde er nicht die nötige Energie aufbringen, zu sprechen und gleichzeitig gegen die Schmerzen anzukämpfen. Überhaupt musste er eine ziemlich hohe Schmerztoleranz haben – sie hatte Patienten gesehen, die sich stöhnend im Bett hin und her geworfen hätten, hätten sie sich nur bewegen können. „Aber vielleicht nicht alles. Den Rest habe ich George gegeben."

„Den größeren Rest", verbesserte Stefanie ihn und obwohl sie wütend war, weil er sich damit in Gefahr gebracht hatte, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn dafür zu lieben. Und nun wurde ihr klar, dass er doch Glück gehabt haben musste. Wenn sein Rückenmark im Halswirbelbereich durchtrennt worden war, hätte er auch am Genickbruch sterben können. Aber er lebte, zwar gelähmt, aber dennoch. Mit magischen Mitteln konnte man dem abhelfen. Ihr Trank hatte doch gewirkt.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Habe ich dir nicht Apparierfesseln angelegt?", fragte Fred inzwischen und sie sah, dass ihm gerade erst wieder klar geworden war, dass er sich nicht über ihre Anwesenheit freuen sollte.

„Die habe ich zerbrochen", informierte sie ihn und umfasste die seiner Hände, die neben ihr lag. Sie war unbeweglich und er konnte den Druck nicht erwidern, aber sie hielt sie dennoch fest, obwohl er es nicht einmal spürte.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich noch mit echten Seilen hätte fesseln sollen", murmelte er und brachte es sogar jetzt fertig, sie anzugrinsen.

„Das hätte dir so gepasst, nicht wahr?" Sie beugte sich zu ihm und drückte ihn einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie hochsah und zu den anderen Weasleys blickte. „Was ist überhaupt hier los? Sind die Kämpfe vorüber?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Percy und ihr wurde klar, dass er der achte Weasley gewesen war, den sie von hinten gesehen hatte. Natürlich, George hatte erwähnt, dass er bei Fred gewesen war, als es passiert war.

„Hi, Percy", begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte. „Bist du wieder zur Vernunft gekommen?" Aber sie ließ ihn darauf keine Antwort geben, denn sie wollte ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Also erhob sie sich, trat zu ihm und umarmte ihn zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. „Danke, dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast", ﬂüsterte sie in sein Ohr, so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. Sie spürte, dass er seine Hände leicht unbeholfen auf ihren Rücken legte – vielleicht mochte er Umarmungen einfach nicht. Sie hatte Audrey nie gefragt, ob er eher der Kuscheltyp war, oder nicht. Irgendwie konnte sie es sich schwer vorstellen.

Als sie sich von ihm losmachte, räusperte sich Bill und antwortete auf ihre erste Frage: „Du-weißt-schon-wer hat uns eine Stunde gegeben, um ihm Harry auszuliefern. Derweil können wir uns um die Verletzten kümmern und die Toten zusammentragen."

Ein Schatten lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er das sagte, aber da sie das durchaus verstehen konnte, nickte sie nur und fragte nicht nach, ob bei ihm alles in Ordnung war. Dazu hatte sie auch keine Gelegenheit, denn nun erklang Mollys Stimme: „Stefanie, hast du Sophie allein gelassen?"

Das waren die Worte, die sie benutzten, aber sogar Stefanie verstand, dass sie ihr eigentlich sagte, dass sie hier nichts zu suchen hatte und bei ihrem Baby bleiben hätte sollen. „Meine Mutter passt auf sie aus", erwiderte sie vage und Mollys Gedanken dazu waren so eindringlich, dass sie trotz Stefanies Abschirmung auf sie eindrangen.

Das hat Tonks auch getan und nun ist ihr Teddy eine Waise.

Automatisch drehte Stefanie sich in die Richtung um, in der sie die Leiche von Tonks entdeckt zu haben glaubte. Aus der Ferne erkannte sie, dass einer der benachbarten Körper tatsächlich Lupin sein könnte und ihr Herz wurde schwer. Oﬀenbar hatte Lupin den Zauber für Apparierfesseln auch nicht gekannt. Vielleicht hatte er bei Tonks auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm nachkommen würde, immerhin war das eher etwas, was man bei einem Gryﬃndor erwarten musste. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Fred sowohl Tonks, als auch Lupin unter den ersten Namen aufgezählt hatte, denen er Felix Felicis gegeben hätte und Stefanie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hätte sie sich damals nur nicht eingebildet, für ihre privaten Probleme etwas von dem Trank nehmen zu müssen! Dann hätte sie ihn nicht verschüttet und es wäre genug für alle gewesen. Auch genug, um Fred die Schmerzen zu ersparen, die er jetzt litt.

Aber wie hätte sie ahnen können, dass es zu so einem Kampf kommen würde?

Sie wandte sich wieder Molly zu, die erkannt haben musste, dass Stefanie den unausgesprochenen Vorwurf gehört hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn gedanklich auch geschrien, damit er ihre Barrieren durchbrechen konnte.

„Ich habe nicht vor, zu kämpfen", erklärte Stefanie, die wirklich nie mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte. Fred hatte Recht, sie war aus der Übung. Und auch zuvor nicht sehr gut darin gewesen. „Ich werde Madame Pomfrey bei der Versorgung der Verwundeten helfen."

Außerdem hatte sie nicht vor, Fred weiter als ein paar Meter von der Seite zu weichen.

Ihr Vorhaben schien ihre Schwiegereltern, wie auch alle ihre Schwäger und Ginny einigermaßen zu beruhigen, sie hatten wohl alle schon befürchtet, dass sie sich jetzt ins Kampfgetümmel stürzen wollte. Eigentlich fand Stefanie das rührend, ein Teil von ihr lachte darüber, nur ein winziger Teil war ein klein wenig beleidigt.

Sie ging und unterhielt sich kurz mit Madame Pomfrey, ließ sich von ihr kurz über die verschiedenen Verletzungen informieren und was sie noch tun konnte. „Erst einmal will ich die Verwundeten gerne aus der Großen Halle schaﬀen", erklärte die Heilerin schließlich und ihr Mund hatte einen festen Zug angenommen, den man von ihr so nicht gewöhnt war. „Die Stunde ist bald um und wer weiß, was ihnen so einfällt. Ich will abseits der Schusslinien sein, wenn ich Verletzte versorge. Der Krankenﬂügel ist zu weit weg, aber wir könnten sie in die Kammer neben der Halle bringen."

Das leuchtete ein und mit Hilfe von Fleur und Bill ließen sie die Verwundeten auf Tragen in jene Kammer schweben, in der Harry mit den anderen Champions verschwunden war, nachdem der Feuerkelch seinen Namen ausgespuckt hatte. Stefanie war noch nie dort gewesen, aber nachdem der Raum, von ein paar Portraits an den Wänden und einem ziemlich großen Kamin, in dem selbst heute ein Feuer brannte, leer war, schien ihr das kein Verlust zu sein. Sie sah auch eine weitere Tür, hinter der sie einen Abstellraum vermutete. Die Kammer war groß genug für die Verwundeten, auch die Toten hätten wohl noch hinein gepasst, aber darauf verzichteten sie erst einmal.

Sie war gerade wieder über Fred gebeugt, der dieses Mal nicht wach zu sein schien, und dankte Gott dafür, dass er sich nicht das Genick gebrochen hatte, als eine unbekannte Stimme, magisch verstärkt, durch das ganze Schloss hallte: „Harry Potter ist tot. Er wurde getötet, als er wegrannte, als er versuchte, sich selbst zu retten, während ihr euer Leben für ihn gegeben habt. Wir bringen euch seine Leiche zum Beweis dafür, dass euer Held gestorben ist. Die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Ihr habt die Hälfte euer Kämpfer verloren. Meine Todesser sind in der Überzahl gegen euch, und der Junge, der überlebt hat, ist erledigt. Der Krieg darf nicht länger währen. Jeder, der weiterhin Widerstand leistet, ob Mann, Frau oder Kind, wird niedergemetzelt werden, wie jedes Mitglied seiner Familie. Kommt aus dem Schloss, unverzüglich, und kniet vor mir nieder und ihr werdet verschont werden. Eure Eltern und Kinder, eure Brüder und Schwestern werden leben und es wird ihnen verziehen, und ihr werdet euch mir anschließen in der neuen Welt, die wir gemeinsam errichten werden."

War das Voldemorts Stimme? Sagte er die Wahrheit? War Harry wirklich tot? Stefanie sah hoch zu Madame Pomfrey und erhaschte einen Blick auf die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht. Dann wurden die Züge der Heilerin wieder hart und sie sagte: „Sei es, wie es wolle, die Patienten lasse ich nicht allein."

Das war auch das Mantra, das man Stefanie antrainiert hatte und sie nickte, obwohl sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. Harry war ihre Hoﬀnung gewesen. Es war zwar niemandem so ganz klar, warum eigentlich, aber zumindest hatten sie etwas gehabt, an das sie sich klammern konnten. Wenn er tot war...

„Steph, warum bist du noch hier?", kam es leise von Fred, dessen Augen nun wieder geöﬀnet waren. Obwohl er durchaus meinen hätte können, warum sie nicht nach draußen ging, um sich Harrys Leiche anzusehen, so wusste sie doch, dass er sie fragte, wieso sie nicht zurück nach Hause gegangen war.

„Ich würde eher sterben, als dich so alleine zu lassen", erklärte sie mit Nachdruck und für einen Moment sah sie Stolz auf seinen Zügen. Dann verlautete er düster: „Das steht tatsächlich zur Debatte."

Es gelang ihr, zu grinsen. „Ich bleibe bei dir, was auch immer passiert."

Für ein paar Augenblicke musterte Fred sie nachdenklich, dann beobachtete sie, wie er sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse verzog. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn eine Welle der Schmerzen erfasst. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und aus dem Nichts fragte er: „Ist dir je der Gedanke gekommen, was passiert, wenn wir das überleben, aber du danach nicht mehr zurück kannst?". Die Art, wie er es sagte, deutete darauf hin, dass ihm der Gedanke selber gerade zum aller ersten Mal gekommen war.

„Sicher", spottete Stefanie leise und beugte sich so dicht an sein Ohr, dass es niemand außer ihm hören konnte. „Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer, nachdem er es endlich geschaﬀt hat, die Rebellen zu besiegen, nichts besseres zu tun hat, als eine diplomatische Krise auszulösen."

„Du meinst, weil du Ausländerin bist?"

„Sagen wir es so", murmelte sie und warf einen raschen Blick über ihre Schulter, obwohl ihr klar war, dass außer ihnen und den Verwundeten nur Madame Pomfrey im Raum war, „Gringotts ist eine nette Bank für den Pöbel. Das Ministerium lagert seine Goldvorräte zufälligerweise in der Schweiz. Wir sind eine kleine Zauberergemeinschaft und so wie ich sie kennen gelernt habe, legen sie auf ihre Neutralität zwar zu viel Wert, um sich in einen Krieg einzumischen, aber ihre Schäfchen sind ihnen mindestens so wichtig. Und selbst wenn alle Stricke reißen – sofern wir nicht in Askaban landen, kann ich immer noch auf Muggelwegen zu Sophie zurück. Also mach dir um mich keine Gedanken, sondern konzentriere dich auf dich und deine Heilung. Und wie du es jemals wieder bei mir gutmachen willst, dass du mir solche Schreckmomente gebracht hast."

Dazu schien ihm nichts mehr einzufallen, was es wert gewesen wäre, weit genug gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, um den Mund aufzumachen und er schwieg. Seine Augen hielt er nun wieder geschlossen und nachdem Stefanie ihn noch einige Sekunden betrachtet hatte, stand sie auf, um sich anderen zuzuwenden.

Die Stille, die vorhin geherrscht hatte, wurde langsam durchbrochen. Irgendetwas war draußen los und es hörte sich wie das reinste Chaos an. Stefanie versuchte den Verdacht, dass draußen wieder gekämpft wurde, zu ignorieren und ging neben einer verletzten Schülerin in die Knie. Ihre Verwundungen waren trivial im Vergleich zu Freds. Keiner der Verletzten war dem Tod auch nur ansatzweise so nahe gekommen, wie ihr Mann und sie fragte sich, ob es wohl wirklich der winzige Schluck Felix Felicis gewesen war, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Alles gut", murmelte sie leise und nahm dem Mädchen die Watte ab, die sie selbst gegen ihre Wunde drückte. Der Trank darauf war längst von ihrer Haut eingesogen worden – Stefanie betupfte die Watte neu und legte sie wieder auf die Wunde. „Niemand verlangt von Verwundeten, dass sie sich zum Schlossportal schleppen, um sich niederzuknien."

„Sicher nicht?"

„Ganz sicher. Hier, halt das wieder fest. Tut es noch sehr weh? Es sollte gleich wieder besser sein..."

In diesem Moment öﬀnete sich die Türe zur großen Halle. Stefanie wandte ihren Kopf nach hinten und erblickte zwei Todesser, die mit erhobenen Zauberstäben die Kammer betreten hatten. Für die Sekunden, in denen die Türe oﬀen stand, hörte sie deutlich Kampﬂärm und erhaschte auch einen Blick auf Zauber, die zwischen Menschen hin und her geschleudert wurden. Erleichterung darüber, dass sie die Verwundeten aus der Halle geschaﬀt hatten, machte sich in ihr breit. Um ein Haar wären sie mitten im Kampfgetümmel gelandet.

„Zauberstäbe weg! Kommt auf keine dummen Ideen, oder wir machen aus den hilﬂosen Patienten hier Leichen!", wies einer der Todesser sie an und ein Seitenblick auf Madame Pomfrey zeigte, dass diese nicht vorhatte, Widerstand zu leisten. Da Stefanie nicht plante, Freds Leben zu riskieren, erhob sie sich langsam und legte ihren Zauberstab weg. Sollten die beiden Todesser auf sie aufpassen und den Raum sichern? Oder waren sie hier, um ihrem persönlichen Vergnügen nachzugehen, vielleicht um ein paar Verwundete zu foltern?

„Ei, was für ein hübsches Vögelchen", stellte der zweite Todesser inzwischen fest und Stefanie brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um zu begreifen, dass er von ihr sprach. Barfuß, mit ihrer Jogginghose und dem von Sophie sicher schon angespucktem Tanktop bekleidet, fühlte sie sich nicht wirklich wie ein hübsches Vögelchen, aber es war deﬁnitiv kein echter Vogel im Raum und beide Männer sahen sie recht eindeutig an. Heiß brannte Blut in ihren Wangen, als ihr das klar wurde und sie hoﬀte inständig, dass Fred gerade die Besinnung verloren hatte oder aus anderen Gründen nicht hören konnte, was gesprochen wurde. Er konnte nichts tun, nicht einmal mit dem kleinen Finger wackeln, von daher war es deﬁnitiv besser, wenn er das hier einfach verschlief.

„Ich denke, es reicht, wenn einer von uns hier aufpasst. Der andere kann derweil mit ihr in die Abstellkammer gehen", schlug der erste Todesser inzwischen vor und der zweite stimmte ihm zu. Dann brach ein kleiner Streit darüber aus, wer denn als erstes das Vergnügen hatte. Stefanie gab Madame Pomfrey mit einem Kopfschütteln zu verstehen, dass sie es einfach geschehen lassen sollte. Zwar arbeitete es in ihrem Kopf auf der Suche nach einem rettenden Einfall, sich einer Vergewaltigung zu entziehen, aber ihr ﬁel nichts ein, dass nicht die Verwundeten, schlimmer noch, Fred, in Gefahr gebracht hätte. Harry war tot, die Todesser fühlten sich als Sieger, die auf sie hinabblickten. Sie waren sicher gerne bereit, ihre Drohung wahr zu machen und ein paar der Verletzten zu Toten zu machen, um ihre Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren und ihr klar zu machen, dass sie nicht in der Position stand, sich zu widersetzen.

Irgendwann hatten die zwei es geschaﬀt, sich zu einigen, wer den Vortritt hatte und mit einer Handbewegung forderten sie Stefanie auf, in den Raum zu gehen, den sie als Abstellkammer vermutet hatte. Sie vermied es, in Freds Richtung zu sehen und redete sich ein, dass er ganz sicher schlief und nichts mitbekam. Während sie ging, nahm sie den sterilen Geruch von antiseptischer Tinktur wahr und versuchte, Trost daraus zu ziehen, dass sie, immer noch stillend, sicher nicht schwanger werden würde. Außerdem gab es unter Zauberern nicht wirklich Geschlechtskrankheiten. Dennoch war ihr übel, als sie den Raum betrat und sie überlegte ﬁeberhaft, wie sie ihrem Schicksal entkommen könnte.

Sie hatte schon öfter geglaubt, Angst zu haben, aber nun wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich nie so sehr geängstigt hatte, wie in diesen Momenten. Außerdem hatte sie bisher, zumindest unterbewusst, immer auf Rettung von außen vertraut, war nie alleine gewesen. Aber jetzt war sie alleine und Fred war nicht in der Lage, ihr irgendwie zu helfen. Sie musste sich selber helfen, wenn sie die Chance dazu bekam.

Es war tatsächlich eine Abstellkammer und da sie über keinen Kamin verfügte, war es recht kalt. Links und rechts an den Wänden standen Regale, die allerdings blickdicht verschlossen waren. Am Ende des Raumes, an der Außenseite, befand sich ein Fenster, durch das man hinaus auf das Schlossgelände sehen konnte. Einer der Todesser war Stefanie dicht gefolgt, sie spürte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs in ihrem Nacken.

„Hübscher Ring", hörte sie ihn sagen, während sie gleichzeitig das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Türe vernahm.

„Hat mein Mann ausgesucht", erwiderte sie, ohne wirklich anzunehmen, dass der Ehestand ihm irgendwie heilig genug wäre, um jetzt von ihr abzulassen.

„Ja? Sieht teuer aus. Ist er heute auch hier, dein Mann?"

Das Piksen in ihrem Nacken drängte sie weiter, bis sie das Fenster erreicht hatte. Eine Hand legte sich um ihren Arm und zwang sie, sich umzudrehen. Sein Griﬀ war noch fester, als der von George und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um kein Geräusch zu erzeugen.

„Ja, er ist da." Sie blickte in das Gesicht des Todessers, erkannte ihn aber nicht. Er trug keine Maske, seine Kapuze war hinunter gesunken und oﬀenbarte die Züge eines vielleicht Vierzigjährigen. Er hatte keinen Mundgeruch, er war nicht hässlich – er war normal. Dennoch, sein Charakter musste tief verdorben sein, sein Vorhaben war abstoßend und Stefanies Herzschlag beschleunigte sich weiter. Trotz seines festen Griﬀes zitterten ihre Hände und ihr Oberkörper bebte leicht.

„Aber oﬀenbar nicht jetzt, um dir zu helfen. Ich kann deine Angst spüren, das gefällt mir." Er übte genug Druck auf sie aus, um sie gegen den steinernen Fenstersims zu pressen, seine andere Hand hielt nach wie vor seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, aber er konnte sich nicht auf alles zugleich konzentrieren. Vielleicht hätte Stefanie ihre Augen geschlossen und einfach gewartet, bis es vorüber war, aber in diesem Moment drangen von außen Kampfgeräusche an ihr Ohr. Jemand war in die Kammer gekommen und kämpfte. Und das konnte nur jemand von ihrer Seite sein, sonst würde es kaum zum Duell gekommen sein. Auch der Todesser vor ihr konnte die Geräusche hören, doch noch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Stefanie ihr Knie hochgezogen und so fest es ging zwischen seine Beine gerammt. Er taumelte mit einem Schrei zurück, sie griﬀ nach seinem Zauberstab. Sein Gesicht war nun schmerzverzerrt und seine Augen voller Wut. Er erkannte, was sie vorhatte und hielt seinen Zauberstab entsprechend fest, sie konnte ihn nicht entwenden. Sie rangen miteinander, sein Zorn verlieh ihm die nötige Kraft, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, es gab ein knackendes Geräusch und der Zauberstab war in zwei Teile zerbrochen.

Für einige Momente starrten sie beide auf den zerstörten Zauberstab, dann entfuhr dem Mann ein: „Du verdammtes Biest!", und er stürzte sich neuerlich auf sie. Stefanie wich zurück, er krachte gegen die Schränke hinter ihr. Sie sah, dass er nach etwas griﬀ, das dort lag und überlegte, ob es klüger wäre, in die Kammer zu laufen, ohne zu wissen, was sie dort erwartete (Hilfe oder noch ein Gegner), oder hier zu bleiben und zu versuchen, ihn weiter unschädlich zu machen. Er nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er sich in seiner ganzen Größe aufrichtete und langsam auf sie zukam. Sein Zauberstab lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden, nichts um sie herum schien ihr als Waﬀe geeignet zu sein. Sie entschied sich, doch besser zur Türe zu laufen, aber er stellte sich ihr in den Weg und legte eine Hand um ihren Hals. Es war ihm so ein leichtes, sie rückwärts gegen die Wand zu lenken, wo er ihren Hals wieder freigab und sie an der Schulter ﬁxierte. Nun, da ihre Luftröhre außer Gefahr schien, begann sie wieder, sich mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren. Es gab ein Gerangel, sie erwischte ihn mit ihrem Ellbogen an irgendeinem Knochen, auf jeden Fall fühlte es sich hart an, spürte einen Schmerz an ihrer Seite und keuchte auf. In diesem Moment wurde die Türe geöﬀnet, aber sie konnte keinen Blick riskieren sondern fokussierte ihre Kräfte auf ihren Gegner. Als sie ihn von sich stieß, machte sich ein seltsames Ziehen in ihrer Seite bemerkbar, aber da in diesem Augenblick ein Schockzauber den Todesser traf und er steif zu Boden ﬁel, hatte sie keine Zeit, darauf zu achten. Ihr Blick glitt zur Türe und unendliche Erleichterung durchﬂutete sie, als sie sah, wer es war.

„George!" Sie stolperte auf ihn zu und war froh, dass er ihr entgegen kam, um sie in seine Arme zu ziehen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er und sie nickte. „Ja, du bist gerade rechtzeitig gekommen. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was sonst passiert wäre..."

Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie schwankte, begann, sich seltsam entwurzelt und federleicht zu fühlen. Fast war ihr, als würde sich ein Vorhang zwischen sie und die Realität senken, als würde sie ihrem Körper entrücken. Sie blickte auf Georges rotes Haar und musste an Sophie denken. Wie stolz war sie gewesen, als sie den roten Haarﬂaum entdeckt hatte… sie konnte es kaum erwarten, sie wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Fred in die Arme zu schließen.

Ihre Seite fühlte sich immer noch komisch an. George sagte etwas zu ihr, aber sie hörte ihn kaum, er schien viel zu weit weg zu sein. Sie war zu weit weg. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand vor ihren Augen herum und schien heftig auf sie einzureden. Seine Hand war voller Blut.

Sie war kaum noch da. Was wollte George nur von ihr? Er hielt sie nun ziemlich fest, sie selber stand gar nicht mehr auf ihren Füßen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie fuhr sich an die Seite, die immer noch ziepte und fragte sich, warum sie sich so nass anfühlte. Eigentlich war es auch egal, es war alles schon so schrecklich weit weg. Ihr Sichtfeld verengte sich, nun trugen ihre Füße sie wirklich nicht mehr. Sie schwebte. Es war dunkel.

Als sie erwachte, war sie nicht alleine. Sie blinzelte einige Male gegen die Decke und überlegte, ob sie in einem Bett lag, während sie sich an die Geschehnisse zu erinnern versuchte.

„Hey, vorsichtig Liebes, nichts überstürzen", drang Freds Stimme an ihr Ohr und sie fragte sich, ob sie etwas durcheinander gebracht hatte. War er nicht gerade noch ziemlich unbeweglich und schwer verletzt herumgelegen? Wieso wachte er jetzt an ihrem Bett?

Sie setzte sich auf und erkannte, dass sie im Krankenﬂügel lag, was ihr seltsam vorkam. Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Hatten in der Großen Halle nicht Kämpfe stattgefunden? Aber dann hätte sie diese doch irgendwie durchqueren müssen…

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und war überrascht, wie leise ihre Stimme klang. Sie räusperte sich und spürte, wie Fred ihre Hand drückte.

„Mir gehts bestens. Madame Pomfrey sagte, sie hätte noch nie gesehen, dass jemand sich so schnell von so einer Verwundung erholt. Oﬀenbar hatte ich den notwendigen Antrieb, wieder Herr meiner Bewegungen zu werden. Wie fühlst du dich? Du bist noch ein wenig blass, ich dachte nicht, dass du schon aufwachen würdest..."

„Was ist denn passiert? Ich glaube, ich bin ohnmächtig geworden, aber ich weiß gar nicht, wieso..." Sie tastete mit ihrer Hand an ihre Seite und fand ein Loch in ihrem Oberteil. Der Stoﬀ war voller getrocknetem Blut und eine Falte grub sich in ihre Stirn, während sie über diesen Umstand nachdachte.

„Eine Stichwunde", erklärte Fred inzwischen und strich mit seinen Fingern über die Ränder des Loches. Er streifte ihre Haut und Stefanie ﬁel ein, dass sie tatsächlich gespürt hatte, wie irgendetwas passiert war. „Der Kerl hat sich in der Kammer wohl irgendwoher ein Messer genommen. Er beteuerte, dass er nicht wirklich vorhatte, dich zu erstechen, es ist ihm wohl ausgekommen. Und du warst ja auch nicht gerade sanft zu ihm." Dabei klang seine Stimme mehr zufrieden, als vorwurfsvoll.

„Muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mich gewehrt hatte?" hakte sie trotzdem nach und unterbrach sich dann selber, indem sie das Thema wechselte: „Wo ist George? Ich muss mich bei ihm bedanken. Wie konnte er nur genau im richtigen Moment auftauchen?"

„Zwillingstelepathie. Und George ist unten und feiert." Und auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, fasste er zusammen: „Man kann sagen, dass wir gewonnen haben. Harry war gar nicht tot und praktischerweise hat er Du-weißt-schon-wen getötet."

„D,das ist wunderbar", entfuhr ihr und die Erleichterung, die sie durchströmte, war kaum zu beschreiben. Sie setzte sich weiter auf, um ihren Mann zu küssen und an sich zu drücken. „Dann kann Sophie ja endlich dein Heimatland kennenlernen."

„Steph, ich ﬁnde, dass wir heiraten sollten", sagte er aus dem Nichts und löste sich so weit von ihr, dass er sie ansehen konnte.

„Du meinst, dass wir unsere Hochzeit mit deiner Familie nachfeiern sollten", verbesserte sie ihn und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über sein Kinn, bevor sie einen weiteren Kuss auf seinen Mund drückte.

„Nein, ich meine, dass wir heiraten sollten. Hier, in England."

„Wir sind doch schon verheiratet", erinnerte sie ihn und ließ zu, dass er seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf ihre drückte. Seine Hände lagen um ihre Taille und zogen sie so dicht an sich, dass es, wären sie nicht schon verheiratet gewesen, sowieso dem Anstand widersprochen hätte. Nicht, dass ihn das je gestört hätte.

„Nicht kirchlich", widersprach Fred ihr inzwischen und küsste sie noch einmal und als sie etwas wie: „Du wolltest nicht kirchlich heiraten", sagte, da erwiderte er: „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich nehme jetzt jede Ausrede hin, um dich noch einmal zu heiraten, wenn alle anwesend sein können. Dann heiraten wir eben katholisch und wenn ich dafür konvertieren muss. Wir sollten unbedingt auch vor Gott ein Ehepaar sein."

Stefanie musste grinsen, obwohl sie nicht sicher war, woher dieser Sinneswandel kam. „Gut", sagte sie trotzdem. „Dann heiraten wir eben kirchlich. Aber ich glaube, dass es reicht, wenn ein Ehepartner katholisch ist, du musst nicht gleich konvertieren. Deine Eltern freuen sich sicher, wenn sie wirklich dabei sein können und wir nicht nur nachfeiern."

„Das denke ich auch. Und dann kann ich im Ehevertrag festhalten, dass du nie wieder so etwas tun darfst."

„Was tun darf?" Sie löste sich von ihm, weil Madame Pomfrey in diesem Moment einen Blick hinter die Trennwand vor ihrem Bett riskierte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und Stefanie sah, dass sie eine Nierenschale mit allerlei Tränken in den Händen hielt. Es war anzunehmen, dass sämtliche Verwundeten in den Krankenﬂügel verlegt worden waren und sie immer noch alle Hände voll zu tun hatte.

„Danke, es geht mir gut." Stichwunden waren für Muggel problematischer, als für Zauberer. Natürlich, unbehandelt konnte man genauso daran sterben, wenn sie gut gesetzt waren, aber wenn es um die Heilung ging, war es für Zauberer eine Kleinigkeit. Man musste nur die Wunde schließen und vielleicht mit blutnachbildendem Trank nachhelfen. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, was sie in den Momenten empfunden hatte, musste sie recht viel Blut verloren haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es zuerst nicht bemerkt, weil sie so voller Adrenalin gewesen war. Gut, dass George gekommen war.

Die Heilerin nickte ihr zu, warf einen Blick auf Fred und verschwand wieder hinter der Trennwand.

„Also, wo waren wir?", nahm Stefanie das Thema wieder auf und sah ihren Mann eindringlich an. „Was willst du ihm Ehevertrag festhalten?"

„Dass du mich nie wieder in Angst um dein Leben versetzen darfst. Du bist in Georges Armen zusammengebrochen und warst so voller Blut – weißt du, wie ich mich dabei gefühlt habe?"

„Vermutlich so, wie ich, als deine Rose zu schmelzen begonnen hat und ich Apparierfesseln trug", gab sie zurück und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Du siehst, ich weiß sehr gut, wie es sich anfühlt, den Partner in Gefahr zu wissen und nichts tun zu können. Vielleicht werde ich darauf bestehen, dass es eine gegenseitige Klausel im Ehevertrag ist."

„Aber du musst bedenken, dass ich auch überlebt hätte, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst. Du wärst niemals verwundet worden, wärst du brav Zuhause geblieben, wie ich es eigentlich wollte."

Darüber konnte Stefanie nur den Kopf schütteln und sie entschied, dass es Zeit war, das Bett zu verlassen. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich", sagte sie dann und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen, „du hättest dasselbe getan. Und jetzt ﬁnde ich, ist es Zeit, zu Sophie zurückzugehen. Nicht, dass meine arme Mutter sich noch Sorgen um uns beide macht."

„Oder wir nutzen den Moment, und ich entführe dich an einen Ort, den ich dir schon lange zeigen wollte..."

Stefanie konnte das Meer rauschen hören. Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und ließ ihren Blick über das wandern, das sie umgab.

Sie waren im Freien, an einer Küste. Nur etwa hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt lag das Meer.

Sie spürte, wie Fred mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich, während er ihre Hand nach wie vor umfasst hielt. „Nur ein kleiner Spaziergang noch", sagte er dann und führte sie weg vom Meer in die andere Richtung. Es war eine weite Graslandschaft, blühend und lebendig und wunderschön. Bald erreichten sie einen Feldweg, dem sie eine Weile lang folgten.

„Sind wir noch in England?", fragte sie irgendwann und er grinste unaufhörlich.

„Irland", gab er dann aber zu und brachte sie dazu eine Einbiegung des Weges zu nehmen. Das vollkommen baumlose Gebiet lag hinter ihnen, hier wuchsen ein paar knorrige Bäume, wenn sie auch kaum der Rede wert waren. Am Ende des Weges konnte sie ein Haus sehen, und während sie sich fragte, was sie hier taten, tat sich gleichzeitig Hoﬀnung in ihr biss sich auf die Lippen, um ihre Neugierde zu bändigen und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Fred jedoch lachte und hielt sie zurück.

„Langsam, langsam, das rennt dir nicht davon."

Der Weg endete am Gebäude, einem zweistöckigen Haus, das so lieblich war, dass Stefanie sofort das Bedürfnis hatte hier zu bleiben. Das Grundstück war eingezäunt und schien eine gewaltige Größe zu besitzen und Stefanie konnte das Meer von hier aus hören.

„Es ist von innen größer, als es jetzt aussieht", hörte sie Fred mit entschuldigender Stimme hören.

Sie wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und sah ihn fragend an: „Das willst du mir zeigen?"

Ihr Puls hatte sich beschleunigt und ihre Hand umfasste seine ein wenig fester. War dies etwa…?

„Ich habs schon vor Monaten gekauft, sonst hätte ich dich gefragt, wie du es ﬁndest", antwortete er hastig und wirkte auf einmal nervös. „Aber ich kam hier vorbei, sah es und wusste, dass ich es haben muss.." Er sah sie an und fügte hinzu: „In etwa so ist es mir mit dir ja auch einmal gegangen."

Stefanie gab ein Geräusch des Erstaunens von sich und blickte wieder zum Haus. „Es ist so liebreizend", sagte sie und musste lächeln. „Es ist wunderschön."

„Komm mit nach hinten", forderte er sie auf und führte sie in den Garten und um das Haus herum. Sicher, das Grundstück wirkte nicht so, als wäre es jeden Tag intensiv gepﬂegt worden, aber es war wohl schon eine Weile unbewohnt.

Im hinteren Teil des Gartens, der wirklich über eine erstaunliche Größe verfügte, standen einige ältere Bäume. Fred führte sie mit Bestimmtheit zu einem von ihnen und als Stefanie ihn sah, wusste sie auch warum.

Von einem starken Ast herab hing eine einfache Schaukel aus Holz.

„Oh Fred", entfuhr ihr und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihre Hände um seinen Hals zu legen und ihn zu küssen. „Du hast hier sogar die Schaukel…"

„Sonnenuhr und Brunnen fehlen noch", meinte er grinsend, „aber meine Schaukel ist da."

„Ich brauche keine Sonnenuhr und keinen Brunnen. Die Schaukel ist perfekt."

Und sie setzte sich, ohne Rücksicht auf ihr weißes Kleid, auf das dunkle Brett und stieß sich ein wenig an, gerade genug, um zu wippen.

Sie konnte von hier aus auf die Rückseite des Hauses sehen und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich.

„Wir waren schon mal hier, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn und stand auf, um ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu legen. „Vor einem Jahr, zu eurem Geburtstag. Das ist das Haus, das wir in der Ferne sehen konnten, oder?"

„Ja." Er grinste. „Ich konnte nicht widerstehen."

Das brachte sie zum lachen und sie voller Glückshormone küsste sie ihn und ﬂüsterte: „Ich liebe dich."


	154. Epilog

**Epilog**

Es war ein milder Sommertag, einer jener langen Abende, an denen man die Vorzüge eines Gartens, in dem man den Tag ausklingen lassen konnte, zu schätzen lernte.

Stefanie hatte ihren Kopf in Freds Schoß gebettet, der im Gras saß. Er spielte mit ihrem Haar herum, während er ihr von den neuesten Entwicklung der Firma „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" berichtete. Der Sommer hatte seine Vorteile – es war warm, man konnte im Gras liegen, die Nacht draußen verbringen, wenn man wollte. Er hatte auch Nachteile – Hogwarts hatte seine Tore geschlossen, es waren Ferien.

Nicht, dass es einen sehr großen Unterschied machen würde. Sophie war mit der Schule fertig, sie würde am 1. September nicht mit den anderen in den Zug steigen. Und Annabell war noch zu jung, um ins Internat zu gehen.

„Und du bist dir wegen Sophie sicher?", fragte Stefanie und blickte zu ihrem Ehemann hoch, der erst vor kurzem in einer Auseinandersetzung mit ihrer Ältesten entschieden hatte, dass sie deﬁnitiv nicht in seine Firma einsteigen durfte, bis sie ein gewisses Maß an Reife erreicht hätte. Sophie war ihm sehr ähnlich, er fand, dass es ihr weniger gut stand, als ihm.

„Oh ja. Ihr fehlt die Fantasie, um in der Entwicklung zu arbeiten, die Geduld für die Produktion und in den Verkauf lasse ich sie nicht mehr, solange sie nicht gelernt hat, mit ihren Reizen umzugehen."

„Ich weiß, aber sie tut mir trotzdem Leid. Sie hat immer damit gerechnet und sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sie eigentlich will. Hätte Charlie ihr nicht angeboten, eine Zeit lang bei ihm in Rumänien zu arbeiten, würde sie jetzt einfach zwischen den Zeilen hängen."

„Dann wüsste sie wenigstens einmal, wie sich Arbeit anfühlt. Ich habe Charlies Freundlichkeit noch nie so sehr verﬂucht, wie in diesem Moment. Er hätte uns vorher fragen müssen – jetzt bekommt sie schon wieder alles geschenkt. Ich hoﬀe, sie muss dort richtig hart arbeiten und nicht wie eine Prinzessin behandelt." Stefanie verzog angesichts dieser Aussage ihr Gesicht. Fred hatte leider Recht – Sophie war verwöhnt. Abgrundtief verwöhnt.

Das schönsten Baby, das die Krankenschwester je gesehen hatte, war zu einer Frau herangewachsen, deren Anblick ihrer Umgebung den Atem raubte. Schon als Kind hatte sie ihre Mitmenschen mit einem Lächeln um den Finger wickeln können – sie hatte schnell gelernt, das für sich zu nutzen. Stefanie und Fred war bald klar geworden, dass alle, abgesehen von ihnen selbst, dabei waren, ihre Tochter gründlich zu verderben, aber mit mehr Strenge im Elternhaus entgegen zu wirken, hätte zu wenig geholfen, um eine Sonderbehandlung gegenüber ihren Geschwistern zu rechtfertigen.

Sophie war klug, sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie sich ihren Eltern gegenüber nichts herausnehmen durfte – allen anderen gegenüber konnte sie machen, was sie wollte. Ihre Schönheit, ihr Lächeln und ihr Wimpernschlag, der sie von Anfang an zu Muriels erklärtem Liebling gemacht hatte, hatten ihr keinen Gefallen getan. Sie mochte die negativen Folgen noch nicht gemerkt haben, aber Stefanie und Fred sahen, dass ihr Charakter zu wünschen übrig ließ. Sie war kein schlechter Mensch, aber egoistisch und verzogen. Was die Bedürfnisse und Gefühle ihrer Mitmenschen anging, so war sie ihnen gegenüber blind.

„Ja… ich bete jeden Tag, dass sie sich in Rumänien in einen Mann verliebt, der sie in ihre Schranken weist."

„Ich bezweiﬂe, dass es einen Mann gibt, der sie ablehnen würde, aber du kannst ja beten, wofür du willst", murmelte Fred und da sie in diesem Moment das Schlagen einer Türe hörten, ﬂötete er weiter: „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht."

Sophie als Teufel zu bezeichnen, war in mehrerer Hinsicht treﬀend. Die junge Frau, die nun durch die geöﬀnete Terrassentüre stürmte, hatte feuerrotes Haar, das ihr in wallenden Locken bis zur Taille hinunterreichte. Ihre Wangen waren vom Laufen und vor Zorn gerötet und die Augen, die sie von Stefanie geerbt hatte, blitzten wütend. Nichts davon tat ihrer Schönheit Abbruch, sie war unbestreitbar liebreizend und es war kein Wunder, dass sie in Menschen das Bedürfnis auslöste, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen.

„Schon wieder zurück, Sophie?", erkundigte Stefanie sich höﬂich, obwohl Sophies Gedanken ihr entgegenschrien, was passiert war. Ihre Tochter war aufgewühlt und hatte nie gelernt, ihre Gefühle irgendwie zurückzuhalten. Dass sie sich ihrer Mutter damit oﬀenbarte, war ihr entweder nicht klar, oder egal.

Stefanie setzte sich auf und beobachtete wie Sophie vor ihnen auf und ab tigerte. „Ja, ich hab es dort nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich frage mich, wie Andromeda es schaﬀt, sich nicht zu ertränken, wenn sie dauernd dabei sein muss, wie die beiden sich anschmachten!"

Teddy, nur wenige Monate nach Sophie geboren, und als Waise bei seiner Großmutter aufgewachsen, hatte viel Zeit seiner Kindheit mit Sophie verbracht. Stefanie und Andromeda hatten sich, vor der Geburt der Zwillinge, die Stunden aufgeteilt, sodass die zwei fast nie getrennt gewesen waren. Nach Gideons und Francines Geburt, hatte Stefanie Andromeda nicht mehr zumuten wollen, auf ihre Kinder achtzugeben, aber Teddy mitzubetreuen, hatte für sie keinen Unterschied gemacht. Sophie hatte Teddy geliebt, immer. Aber nicht auf die richtige Art. Er war ein netter Junge, immer gewesen, aber wie Wachs in ihren Händen. In ihrer Gegenwart hatte er nie eine andere Meinung gehabt, als Sophies. Dass er ihr treuester Untergebener, ihr Mittäter in allen von ihr ausgeheckten Streichen, gewesen war, lag auf der Hand. Sophie hatte gedacht, es würde ewig so weiter gehen. Sie und Teddy. Teddy und sie. Eigentlich nur sie, aber das konnte sie nicht sehen.

Und dann war Victorie gekommen. Nicht, dass sie nicht schon lange dagewesen war, aber die beiden hatten sie, obwohl sie ihnen vom Alter her nahe kam, nie mitspielen lassen. Für Sophie war sie unsichtbar gewesen, Teddy hatte wohl Mitleid mit ihr gehabt, aber nicht gewagt, Sophie zu widersprechen. Wann er sich genau in sie verliebt hatte, wusste Stefanie nicht, aber Fakt war, dass sie seit kurzem zusammen waren. Und plötzlich – oh Wunder – hatte Teddy seine eigene Meinung. War sein eigener Herr. Dass Victorie im Prinzip genau das tat, was er jahrelang mit Sophie gemacht hatte – nämlich an seinen Lippen hing und zu allem Ja und Amen sagte, was er von sich gab, ihn anhimmelte und innig verehrte – entsprang Sophies eifersüchtiger Wahrnehmung. Ihr geﬁel es nicht, dass er nicht mehr dauernd für sie da war.

„Jetzt fährt Victorie ja wieder nach Hogwarts", stellte Fred inzwischen nüchtern fest, ohne Mitleid für Sophie zu empﬁnden. Er hoﬀte, dass es sie zu einem besseren Menschen machen würde, Teddy zu verlieren. „Ja, und ich nach Rumänien. Soll er doch sehen, wo er bleibt!" Sie stampfe mit dem Fuß auf, drehte sich um und stürmte wieder ins Haus. Stefanie zuckte leicht zusammen, als eine weitere Türe laut ins Schloss ﬁel und stöhnte.

„Ich zähle die Tage, bis sie weg ist. Bin ich eine schlechte Mutter?"

„Ich weiß, dass du sie liebst. Aber ich hoﬀe, dass Charlie sich nicht, wie üblich, komplett von ihr einwickeln lässt..."

Eine weitere Tür ﬁel ins Schloss, gerade, als Stefanie sich wieder an Fred schmiegen hatte wollen. Sie warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, während sie dem Treppengepolter lauschten. Dieses Mal war es nicht Sophie, es waren Francine und Gideon.

Die Zwillinge hatten optisch am wenigsten von Fred. Sie waren beide hoch gewachsen, hatten im Leben nie eine Sommersprosse gehabt und waren blond. Francine hatte ein Talent dafür, sich Zauber zu überlegen und half ihrem Vater gerne in der Werkstatt, außerdem hatte sie seinen Sinn für Humor. Sie war schon als Kind auf jeden Baum geklettert und legte sich bereitwillig mit Lehrern an, die sie nicht mochte. Auch Francine war hübsch, aber nicht so wie Sophie. Dafür verfügte sie über einen weitaus angenehmeren Charakter. Sophie löste in Menschen das Bedürfnis aus, sie auf Händen zu tragen, Francine das, mit ihr befreundet zu sein. Gideon war ihr äußerlich ähnlich, für einen Jungen extrem hübsch mit den hohen Wangenknochen und der geraden Nase. Er trug stets einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau und war seinen Geschwistern in vielen Belangen sehr unähnlich. Er mochte keinen Lärm und hatte wenig für Scherze übrig. Außerdem war er nicht gerade das, was man mutig nennen würde. Unbestreitbar war er der klügste von ihnen, allgemein hielt man ihn schlichtweg für brillant.

Wenn es Streitigkeiten zwischen den Geschwistern gab, tendierte Stefanie dazu, sich auf seine Seite zu schlagen. Meistens, weil er tatsächlich recht hatte, die anderen Male, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, ihn ihnen gegenüber unterstützen zu müssen. Er hatte viel von ihr und wäre Francine ihm nicht äußerlich so ähnlich gewesen, hätten sich gewisse Leute sicher schon gefragt, ob er nicht bei der Geburt vertauscht worden war.

„Sie sind da!", verkündete Francine, sobald sie in den Garten trat und wedelte mit einem Brief herum, der das Hogwarts Siegel trug. Gideon, der ihr gefolgt war, hielt ebenfalls einen in den Händen, anders als seine Schwester, wirkte er nicht nervös.

„Unsere ZAG-Ergebnisse! Ich dachte schon, die kommen gar nicht mehr, bis wir wieder nach Hogwarts fahren. Dad – steht das noch, dass ich einen neuen Besen bekomme, wenn ich mehr geschaﬀt habe, als du damals?"

„Du brauchst keinen neuen Besen, du ﬂiegst nicht mal in der Hausmannschaft", sagte Fred vorsichtig und stand auf, während sie lachend den Umschlag öﬀnete.

„Die Kunst hätte mehr darin gelegen, weniger zu schaﬀen, als Dad", murmelte Gideon und Stefanie grinste, während sie ebenfalls aufstand.

„Na, wie ist es ausgefallen?"

„Ooooh, ich hab Wahrsagen nicht geschaﬀt… dabei hab ich ihr doch aus Prinzip vorhergesagt, dass ich die Prüfung nicht schaﬀen würde und so einen Widerspruch erschaﬀen..."

Gideon schnaubte darüber, aber Stefanie nahm Francine das Blatt Pergament ab und überﬂog es kurz. „Ich ﬁnde, dass du auf sieben ZAGs sehr stolz sein kannst. Und in den wichtigen Fächern hast du Ohnegleichen, dein Traum, Heilerin zu werden, ist also nicht geplatzt."

Daran schien sie allerdings nie gezweifelt zu haben, denn sie hatte ihr Interesse längst den Noten ihres Bruders zugewandt. „11 Ohnegleichen?! Das ist doch besser, als Mama damals! Du bist jetzt oﬃziell der klügste in der Familie!"

Sie ﬁel ihm um den Hals, obwohl sie wusste, dass er das nicht sehr gerne hatte, während Stefanie Fred einen zufriedenen Blick zuwarf. „Das hat er von mir", ﬂüsterte sie und er küsste sie, bevor sie ein lautes: „DAD!", unterbrach.

Ihre Jüngste, Annabell, kam um die Ecke gerannt. Sie war acht Jahre alt und Sophie in dem Alter optisch sehr ähnlich. Da aber alle Verwandten und Freunde immer noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, ihre älteste Schwester zu verhätscheln, war dieses Schicksal an ihr vorbei gegangen und sie war kein bisschen verwöhnt, sondern, im Gegenteil, extrem vernünftig. Zwar eiferte sie allen ihren Geschwistern nach, pickte sich aber, was ihre Bewunderungen anbelangte, nur die guten Eigenschaften heraus. Ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten, verliehen ihr Einfühlungsvermögen, wie ihre Mutter es nie besessen hatte.

„Fabian hat es geschaﬀt, in die Garage einzubrechen und er hat deinen Feuerblitz gestohlen!", verkündete sie ein wenig außer Atem und stemmte ihre Hand in die Hüfte, als würde ihr das beim Atmen helfen.

„Endlich", entfuhr Fred und Stefanie biss sich amüsiert auf die Lippen „Ich dachte schon, er würde es nie fertig bringen."

„Endlich?", wiederholte Gideon und sah seinen Vater vorwurfsvoll an. „Du hast den Schuppen magisch abgesichert, aber wolltest, dass er das umgeht und den Besen ﬂiegt?"

„Ich konnte ihm wohl kaum erlauben, meinen Feuerblitz zu ﬂiegen, und euch nicht. Er ist zwar der beste Flieger, aber das wäre doch ungerecht. Und nachdem er all meine Fallen umgehen konnte, hat er es sich verdient."

„Oh Gideon, du bist eine Spaßbremse!", schalt Annabell ihn für einen unausgesprochenen Gedanken.

„Raus aus meinem Kopf."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und verkündete: „Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn deine Gedanken hier herum springen, wie ausgebüxte Schafe. Zäun sie besser ein, dann kann ich sie nicht lesen."

Er verdrehte die Augen und ging wieder zurück ins Haus, Francine schien kurz zu überlegen, ob sie sich wegen dem Feuerblitz beschweren sollte, aber ein fragender Blick zu Annabell, die ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortete und ihr dabei wohl sagte, dass ihr Vater nicht nachgeben würde, brachte sie dazu, ihrem Zwillingsbruder zu folgen.

„Ooooh, Papa, du kannst mit Mama noch so viel allein sein, wenn wir alle erwachsen sind!", plapperte Annabell inzwischen weiter, was wohl bedeutete, dass auch Freds Gedanken für sie wie ausgebüxte Schafe waren, die er nicht richtig eingezäunt hatte. Dann aber hielt sie inne und ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Tut mir Leid, ich hab ganz vergessen – es ist ja Fees Geburtstag, nicht wahr? Ich lass euch allein."

Fees Geburtstag… Stefanie sah Fred an und er lächelte schwach. Er hatte es nicht vergessen, natürlich nicht.

„Es wäre ihr zehnter", sagte er leise und Stefanie nickte, bevor sie nach seiner Hand griﬀ und sie drückte. „Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass es zehn Jahre her ist. Es kommt mir vor wie gestern, wenn ich daran denke. Du warst so..." Seine Stimme versagte und Stefanie, in deren Hals sich ein Kloß gebildet hatte, konnte ihre nicht ﬁnden und küsste ihn nur.

„Sie wäre sicher ein wunderbarer Mensch geworden", sagte sie schließlich und räusperte sich.

„Ich hab soviel Zeit damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, warum es passieren musste", fuhr Fred inzwischen fort und der Griﬀ um ihre Hand wurde fester. „Vielleicht, weil man nicht alles haben darf. Denkst du, dass das Leben nicht perfekt sein darf?"

Stefanie, deren Gedanken für einige Momente zurück an jenen schicksalshaften Tag vor zehn Jahren, an dem sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war und ein Kind und beinahe ihr eigenes Leben verloren hatte, gewandert waren räusperte sich noch einmal und sagte leise: „Ich denke, dass Annabell ein Wunder ist. Nachdem, was passiert ist, nach der medizinischen Prognose…"

Es war nicht alles voller Einhörner und Regenbögen (obwohl es derer im regnerischen Irland viele gab), aber es war mehr, als Stefanie sich je erträumt hatte. Sie liebte alle ihre Kinder und obwohl man den Verlust eines solchen nie ganz überwinden konnte, so gaben die anderem einen genug Grund, nicht in Trauer und Depression zu verschwinden.

Und neben den Kindern, war da immer noch Fred, den sie über alles liebte. Und den sie immer lieben würde. Er war ihr Happy End. Und sie das seine.


End file.
